


In Every Universe (A collection of prompted drabbles)

by lolahardy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Prison, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Gun Kink, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Large Cock, M/M, Mpreg, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Romance, Smut, Triggers, Tumblr Prompt, Wheelchair Sex, Wheelchairs, a bit of everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1,774
Words: 1,266,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In every universe, in a hundred lifetimes, I'd always pick you."</p><p>On Tumblr, I've opened my ask box to prompts for anything. </p><p>While mainly Arthur and Eames there's a collection of other characters that Tom and Joe play that have also been shipped together. </p><p>This is a mass, ongoing series since I'll always be prompted to write more. If you have a prompt you'd like to see filled hit my inbox!: http://lolahardy.tumblr.com  Anonymous is always on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arthur/Eames

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by corvincabbage: It's a well known fact that despite their interactions, Arthur is smitten with Eames, and Eames can't fucking stand him.

Part 1.

Eames rolls his eyes at the obvious attempt to bate him. 

He can see Arthur doing his best to make it seem as if he didn’t care for him, but it was transparent. It was almost painful to see - if not just to Eames himself but to their team and those who knew them best. Dom looked as if he was suffering second hand embarrassment for Arthur and Ariadne looked as if she wanted to punch Eames in the balls for being so cruel to someone who had feelings for him.

Eames didn’t believe in letting someone down easy. It was like ripping off a band-aid, quick and the sting of pain would follow but at least it would be over sooner rather than later.

The same logic applied to Arthur. 

He would not be kind and lead him on and once he found Arthur’s true feelings for him, he stopped the flirting, the subtle touches, the affectionate nicknames. He wouldn’t lie and say he didn’t feel bad - the wounded look on Arthur’s face made him regret it at times but it was best for him and if Eames was going to be the bad guy, so be it.

Arthur wasn’t his type. Too high strung and too clean and polished. Too thin and childish looking despite actually knowing how old he was. He was too emotional and would want too much and those very ideas sent Eames screaming in the other direction. 

At the false start of the argument, Eames clucked his tongue and admitted defeat.

"You’re right Arthur. My idea is full of holes. What else can we do?"

He could see some color in Arthur’s face and he looked down. Dom instantly took over and Arthur didn’t say another word.

The next job he was on board did not include Arthur. He heard from a second hand source that Arthur learned Eames would be on the job and dropped out. 

Eames breathed a sigh of relief.


	2. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by corvincabbage: Prompt Sequel: Eames and Arthur are forced into a harrowing situation wherein dirty laundry is aired, Arthur gets pissed, and Eames starts to see him in a new light

Part 2.

Eames had to slow his breathing, making it shallow and short. He was sure his ribs were broken, he knew his fingers absolutely were and he tasted blood each time he swallowed. His arms ached from being bound behind him and whoever was in charge of this torture knew what they were doing. They used zip ties instead of handcuffs, which were easy to pick and they tied them tightly. So tightly he could feel his busted fingers slowly numbing.

He was sure everyone else had made it out. He knew if he got out of this in one piece (ha..) Dom would owe him big time. 

He sat on the concrete floor of the warehouse where he was being kept and he could hear, sort of, the low buzzing sound of people talking and the groans and echoes of his surroundings. He kept blinking, trying to keep the blood out of his right eye, sweat trickling down his brow and into the back of his shirt and he knew he would be really put over soon enough - then a bullet to the head when he refused to give anything up. Dom would feel guilty and Eames felt good about that. No reason only he should suffer.

When he saw someone walking towards him, he was sure it was his captures, his fingers numb and useless now so he hoped they would start there. Instead, they knelt down and he heard a snap in front of his face.

"Hey. You awake?"

When Eames focused, he saw it was Arthur. 

Of course it was. Of all the people.

"Why are you here?"

"I’m not here for you, despite what you may be thinking. I’m here for Dom. He asked me to help."

Eames scoffed and regretted it from the pain he felt in his ribs.

"And you agreed?"

"Dom begged. He couldn’t have your death on his hands."

He felt the repeated tug of Arthur’s knife on the zip ties behind him. And Eames tried to focus on the fact that no one was coming.

"What about-"

"Taken care of. Can you walk or did they hobble you?"

"I can walk."

He stood up, watching Arthur stand to his full height, folding the knife he carried back into the small sheath before placing it back in his pocket.

"Let’s go."

Eames followed, feeling light headed and weak but Arthur didn’t bother to help. At the car that waited, Arthur opened the trunk and threw a black hooded sweatshirt at Eames, which caught with his good hand.

"You’re a mess. Put that on for cover."

Eames did and they got in the car, Arthur driving. Eames pulled the hood over his head and rested against the car seat.

"Thanks for this. I owe you."

"I didn’t do it for you, I told you."

"I know you did…at least a little."

"Fuck you Eames. You made it clear how you felt about me. I’m not chasing after you like a dog. I did not do this for you. If it had been up to me, I would have let Miller slice you to pieces after bashing your head in."

Eames could feel the chill rolling off Arthur in waves He meant every word and Eames swallowed hard.

"Either way. Thank you."

Arthur didn’t say anything else, didn’t even look at him and Eames sighed deeply. When they finally got to their destination, an off road motel, Arthur stopped the car and finally looked at him.

"Get out. You can call whoever you need to and find your own way home."

Arthur reached over and popped the glove compartment and got a brick of money and dropped it on Eames’ lap.

"That should be enough. Now get out."

Eames didn’t say anything though he wanted to. He opened the door and slowly stepped out, still in pain as he clutched his side. The moment he slammed the door, Arthur drove off and Eames stood in place until the red lights of Arthur’s car were gone. 

Eames wasn’t sure why he was thinking over what Arthur had said to him. He should have felt continuing you relief and instead he felt confused.

It was his injuries. That’s what he told himself as he slowly walked to the motel, tucking the money into the front pouch of the hoodie. 


	3. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by corvincabbage: Arthur is sick. Eames is in the area so Dom demands he take Arthur real medicine because "that natural shit doesn't work" Eames goes and finally romantic feelings happen!

Part 3.

 

It was months after Arthur saved Eames’ ass and while his fingers would always have an off shape to them and he sported new scars around his wrists from the zip ties, Eames’ injuries had healed. 

He hadn’t heard any news of Arthur from then until now and at first he told himself this was great news. Now he kept thinking about it too much.

So much that he decided to pop in on Dom, using the cover of giving him thanks but also to see if he could get some kind of news.

He flew to California and went to see Dom, bringing gifts for the kids and surprising the hell out of Dom.

"Eames. I didn’t expect to see you here."

"Well, I owed you for sending Arthur."

"I owed you for being caught in the first place."

"So we’re even. This is just a thank you visit."

Phillip and James came out of nowhere, excited for the company, the gifts and after the tissues paper and plastic wrapping was torn off in a frenzy the kids were playing outside with their new toys and Eames sat with Dom in the kitchen having coffee. Dom seemed awkward but he didn’t want to be rude though he glanced at his watch now and then.

"Am I keeping you?"

"Well…"

Dom rubbed the back of his head and looked down.

"It’s just…Arthur is sick. And-"

"It’s all right. I caught you off guard."

He took a huge gulp of his coffee and started to stand up when Dom stopped him.

"Actually…you know what, maybe you can do me one more favor."

"What’s that?"

"Take this."

Dom picked up the plastic bag that had been sitting on the counter and set it in front of Eames.

"Go and drop this off to Arthur. That natural shit doesn’t work, despite what Arthur thinks."

"Mate, I’d love to but I think the last jolt I gave him finally knocked me right out of his system. He can’t stand the sight of me. He told me so himself and he’s not very good at hiding at true feelings so I believe him. In fact, he said if not for you, he wouldn’t have cared if I got sliced to pieces and had my head bashed in. I’m paraphrasing of course."

"I know Arthur better than anyone. He’s just embarrassed right now. He still…has…feelings. For you. I know you hate that and it makes your uncomfortable but he’s sick and needs tending to."

"You were about to do it, why don’t you just go?"

"I was waiting for a sitter. Now I can cancel and you go."

Eames glared at the bag.

"Please. I’ll owe you."

Eames groaned and stood up, taking the bag with him.

"What’s his address."

It was just a bit over an hour later when Eames stood in front of Arthur’s door. He hesitated multiple times before knocking but when he did, he waited, holding his breath until Arthur answered.

He looked worse for the wear, his skin pale, eyes sunken in, his lips cracked. He looked as if he hadn’t showered and lost some weight though he imagined it was from the oversized hoodie was wearing and the drawstrings.

"What are you doing here?"

His voice was weak though it didn’t take away any of the bite. Eames held up the bag with medicine and a slight smile. Arthur tried to take the bag but Eames held it back.

"Dom asked me to keep an eye on you. He can’t since he can’t bring the sprogs with him."

"I don’t need looking after. Leave me alone."

"You’re not well."

"What do you care?"

"I don’t want you to be ill and alone."

Arthur didn’t argue further and stepped back, letting Eames in.

Eames made some tea and sandwiches for Arthur before giving him some of the medicine he brought with him and sat with him, watching him eat.

"You don’t have to stay. I know you don’t want to."

"I don’t mind. I haven’t seen you in a while."

"I didn’t think you would want to."

Eames shrugged a bit.

"Drink your tea before it gets cold."

Eames stayed a week in Arthur’s home. He called Dom and kept him updated and slept on the couch until Arthur felt better. When he did, Eames was ready to go.

"Thanks for sticking around. You didn’t have to."

"I know, you kept saying that. Look, Arthur just because we’re not romantically involved doesn’t mean we can’t be friends."

Arthur shook his head.

"I don’t want to be friends. It’s too much. I feel if I know more of you, it’s just going to be harder for me to get over you. So…let’s just keep it like this."

"What if I change my mind?"

"You won’t."

Arthur went to the door, placing his hand on the knob to open it when Eames stopped him.

"What if I did?"

Arthur shook his head.

"That’s not funny."

"It’s not meant to be."

"How could you have possibly changed your mind? You’ve known me for  years yet in a course of a week you change your mind?"

"I never knew you in the past years. I never bothered. And I don’t suddenly know you…but I got a good glimpse and I realized I missed out on a lot."

Arthur sighed and shook his head.

"What if I’m over you?"

"You’re not."

"You cocky shit."

"It’s part of my charm."

He leaned over and slowly kissed Arthur, feeling him sigh softly. 

Damn, now he really owed Dom.


	4. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: older!Eames with teen!Arthur. Pretty please! <3
> 
> (there's more to the prompt but apparently part of the Tumblr note was eaten)

Eames should have known better and he knew that logically - though his eyes didn’t seem to listen as they wandered over to Arthur.

Arthur was his closest mate’s son. He had been there when he was born, he had watched him grow up and still, the moment Arthur hit puberty, he turned from this adorable little pudgy faced baby, to this tall elegant creature that fit a pair of jeans with an ass that also came with puberty. He was a swimmer, captain of his high school’s team with good grades and he wore glasses when he was studying. 

He was lovely and Eames really,  _really_  should have known better.

It didn’t help that Arthur had also found his sexuality and he was easily transparent about his intentions with Eames. He flirted not-so-subtly and when Eames was there for dinner, Arthur always sat beside him, rubbing his knee causally against Eames’. 

Arthur was good at lying - to his parents namely and whenever Eames was ready to leave, Arthur always had some plausible reason to be out of sight. The first time it ever happened, Eames was shocked to walk to his car and before he opened the door, he saw a young, thin boy scaling his garage roof and jumping down gingerly, running around to get in Eames’ passenger side. 

It was that intelligence that got Eames in trouble. Arthur was forward, direct and even gave Eames the option of an out. Instead, Eames took him home and took his virginity. 

Now, it was six months later and Arthur’s parents - Eames’ closest friends, still had no idea that he was having a relationship with their teenage son. When dinner was over and he had a chat with his friend, he said good night and left for home. He wasn’t surprised to see Arthur already lounging in  his backseat, playing on his phone as if he had been there the whole time. Eames got in and started the car and when he drove off, Arthur crawled into the passenger side. He felt Arthur lean over, kissing his cheek.

"I’ve been wanting to do that all night."

"Put your seat belt on."

He smiled when he said it and Arthur did as told before he took his hand as he drove.

Eames felt Arthur’ fingers lace with his and there was comfortable silence in the car while Eames drove. 

Eames had slowly gotten over the initial guilt of feeling as if he had taken Arthur’s innocence, of taking advantage of a young teenage boy with a crush. But Arthur had worked hard at convincing Eames it was not like that at all, that everything was with consent. Now and then though, when Arthur spoke of school or college, Eames felt that guilt again.

"I was thinking about something."

"What’s that’s sweetheart?"

"When I graduate. I got into the school I wanted, which is still close by so I’m not dorming or leaving the state."

"Yes. What about it?"

"Well, I’ll be eighteen by then. And maybe after another year, I can tell my parents about us. Then we wouldn’t have to hide."

"I’m not sure your father would be to happy about it. He would be angry no matter what age you told him."

"Yeah. Probably. But I don’t want to hide how I feel about you."

"Me either."

"How do you feel about me?"

Eames smirked a little, loving how Arthur was trying to pry information out of him but as always being not-so-subtle.

"You know how I feel about you."

"No, I don’t. Tell me."

"Arthur."

"Come on. I’ll tell you."

"You know I love you."

Arthur practically jumped on him, making Eames swerve slightly but he quickly regained control. He had to pull over and cut the engine, feeling Arthur clamor on his lap, kissing him. Eames kissed him back, holding his face as Arthur made happy little sounds in between soft smacks.

"I love you too. I love you."

Eames smiled, knowing that despite their age difference, they felt the same way.


	5. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames cheats on Arthur with another man. Arthur find out and Eames begs for forgiveness.

Arthur had been suspicious for weeks. Though he told himself constantly that he was overreacting. Eames had gone on a job and come back nervous, almost regretful of something and that made Arthur’s guard come right up. 

He refused to snoop around, to ask questions, to dig because he trusted Eames. He had for years - not just on an intimate level but as friends, colleagues and partners. He had trusted Eames with his life, falling back blindly knowing he would be there to catch him. So he was sure it was nothing.

Until one night that Eames was doing the dishes and left his cell phone by Arthur while Arthur worked. He had no intention of looking at it, he had actually started to forget about it, Eames even acting like himself. He picked it up and swiped the screen and it was all in a second that he realized it wasn’t his phone and…

…that the text message was from the man Eames had slept with.

 _'You haven't texted me since that night. Wasn't I enough for you?_ ’

it made Arthur sick to his stomach. He had been right. There was no other way to take that message. Had it been about a job, the person would have said so. This was about sex. 

Arthur stood up and went to the kitchen, fighting back the feeling of hysteria that was threatening to rise out of him. He felt angry and betrayed and worthless and confused and all he wanted to do was hit Eames over and over again until he felt better. His chest hurt and he couldn’t believe how much it hurt. It was almost physical and he clutched his phone so hard he cracked it a bit. 

Eames turned and smiled at him for a moment before he saw the look on Arthur’s face. He shut the sink off and dried his hands.

"Arthur? Love, what’s the matter?"

"Joseph wants to know why he wasn’t good enough."

He threw the phone and Eames caught it after a quick fumble and the look of horror confirmed everything.

"Arthur…let me explain."

"I knew something was wrong. I knew it. Since you came back from the job in Romania. You were acting off and I knew something was wrong but I didn’t…I didn’t want to believe it."

"It was a mistake. It was a stupid mistake. We were celebrating a job well done and we got to talking and..one thing lead to another. It’s no excuse, there is no excuse. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid."

"A mistake?! You fuck someone else and it’s a mistake?"

"It was, completely a mistake. They meant nothing to me, I fully regretted it and I told him. I told him that I was with you and that I wasn’t going to leave you."

Arthur walked away from him, hearing Eames follow him.

"Arthur, please talk to me. Please."

"I don’t want to talk to you!"

He slammed their bedroom in his face and sat down trying to process everything Eames just blurted out to him. He felt he couldn’t breathe and his chest hurt as he panted for air. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed. It felt like minutes but when he glanced at the clock on the night stand, he saw a few hours had gone by. He stood up, rubbing at his eyes that felt puffy and tired. When he opened the door, he saw Eames sitting near the door, his back to the wall as he waited. He looked tired and when he looked up at Arthur, there was hope in his eyes.

"Why did you cheat on me?"

Eames slowly stood up, his body sore as he rested his hand against the wall.

"I didn’t do it with intent. I swear I didn’t go out to find someone else. I have no reason for it. I just screwed up. I lost my better judgement. I don’t want our entire relationship to go down the drain because of one fuck up."

Arthur wanted to think believe him. He wanted to so desperately. He looked down and sighed deeply, feeling defeated and tired and still so hurt.

"I don’t either. I still love you."

Eames dared to step closer as he put his arms around him, pulling him close and kissing his face.

"I love you too. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’ll be sorry about this for the rest of our lives. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry."

Arthur sighed, holding onto Eames in return, feeling his hold tighten on him, still repeating himself, saying how sorry he was. 


	6. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur has anorexia, Eames is his new therapist.

Eames wrote some notes down as he flipped through his patient’s file. He read the patient’s name - Arthur and noted his age, nineteen. He was a first year college student that had been crushed by the pressures of school.

Before he got any further, there was a soft knock on the door and Eames looked up as he said,

"Come in."

His secretary opened the door and allowed Arthur inside. Eames got up and went to greet him, allowing the young man in. His skin was pale with a grey pallor to him, his eyes sunken in with dark bags underneath, his hair brittle looking. He wore baggy grey sweatpants and a dark blue sweatshirt. Eames didn’t miss the irony that his school’s name was imprinted on the front of his shirt.

Walking and sitting seem to be taxing on Arthur and when he sat down, he sighed as if relieved to stop moving. Eames sat near by and said,

"Hello Arthur. It’s good to meet you. I’m Eames, no need for the doctor in front, I’m sure we’re all aware of what I do."

Arthur didn’t laugh. He looked at Eames with dark, lifeless eyes.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired."

Eames nodded as he wrote ‘tired’ in Arthur’s file.

"Now, I wanted to let you know, I’m direct and forward with my sessions. Some patients find that jarring but I like to move directly to the problem at hand."

Arthur nodded.

"So tell me about school."

He watched Arthur wrap his arms around himself and sink against the couch.

"What about it?"

"Tell me about it. What was your major?"

"Law. I wanted to be a lawyer."

"Did you like any of your classes?"

"I did. At first. It was fun at first. I was able to keep up with my work and keep ahead of my classes. I had a rhythm."

"So what threw you off your rhythm?"

"I don’t…know. The work started to become too much. Other students started talking about interning and law case studies and tests and it got so…overwhelming."

"School is like that sometimes."

Arthur nodded and didn’t say anything for a moment.

"It’s alright. You can take as much time as you need."

It turned out, Arthur needed the rest of the session.

Arthur returned the next day and the next day after that, gradually opening up to Eames, revealing that taking control of his food intake became the only thing he could control as his academic life spiraled out of his control. When he studied, he felt as if stopping to eat would take up too much time so he took his books to the dining hall. But it was loud and he couldn’t concentrate so he took food to his room but he let it grow cold while he was focused on his work.

Soon his monitoring of food became more important than his school work and while he started with the idea of healthy eating, it became about portion control - eating less and less until he was living on sips of water.

He was eventually found out when he returned home, unable to hide his condition, his parents begged him to get help. 

After a few months sessions, Arthur still felt like a failure and he cried when he felt like he would never get better, because he still felt like eating was the only thing he could control and school was so much. Then, Eames said something that resonated in Arthur.

"It’s not a race, Arthur. There’s no deadline on when you have to finish school and be a lawyer. Your health is more important to your family."

Arthur looked as if that thought had never crossed his mind.

Over time, Arthur began to get better, his weight coming on slowly, the color returning to his face. Whatever small achievement he succeed in, Eames praised him, telling him how wonderful it was that was moving along, even if it was step by step. 

In a year’s time, Arthur was discharged and he was allowed to go back home, back to school if he wanted, Arthur came to see him before he left for home. It was a completely different person that Eames first met, healthier, happier.

"I’m scared."

"Whatever happens, even if you relapse, it’s not your fault. It doesn’t mean you failed. Okay?"

Arthur nodded and thanked him once more.

"Can I come back to see you? If I feel like it’s too much?"

"Any time you want."

"Thank you."


	7. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Arthur works at kindergarten and Eames' son is a new kid. He has such a crush on Arthur and you know what they say 'like father like son' so it's not a surprise that Eames is a bit in love with Arthur too. And Arthur just can't resist them.

The first time Eames took his son to school, his little one had clung to his leg, hiding behind him as he whined softly, saying he was scared. Despite what Eames said to reassure him, his little boy, Thomas, was afraid and would not let his iron grip on his jean leg go. 

When they arrived at the kindergarten class, Thomas didn’t want to go in. He held on and Eames worried that he might cry and throw such a fit that he might have to take him home and try again tomorrow.He looked around, seeing other parents crying, waving to their little ones, other children hesitantly looking over their shoulders before going ahead, others not having any problems at all and just racing in. Eames felt some relief that he and Thomas weren’t alone and there were other girls and boys holding onto their parents still.

However by the time class was ready to begin, Thomas still showed no signs of letting go and Eames started to really worry. He didn’t know what else to say that he hadn’t said already. He pet Thomas’ head, stroking back his hair and tried again,

"Thomas…Tommy boy you know your dad is going to be here in just a little bit. I wouldn’t leave you here."

"I don’t know any body."

"I know kiddo but you’re here to make friends. It’ll go by faster than you think."

Thomas still didn’t let go. It wasn’t until the teacher approached that Thomas finally showed signs of easing his grip. His teacher didn’t look that much older than his students, chestnut brown wavy hair, glasses, khakis and black untucked button down with the sleeves rolled up. his face lit up with a brilliant smile and oh god…dimples. Eames nearly forgot why his son was acting up when the teacher said,

"Hi, I’m Arthur, the kindergarten teacher."

He extended his hand which Eames took with a smile.

"I’m Eames. Well…William Eames. This is my son, Thomas. Or should I say most of him. The rest of him is behind my leg."

Arthur laughed as he lowered his voice and said,

"This is common. Some children are afraid their first day."

He knelt down to Thomas’ level and said,

"Thomas? Hi. I’m Arthur. I’m nervous…it’s my first day and I don’t know anyone. Could you walk in with me? Please?"

Thomas peered out cautiously and looked at Arthur as he mumbled,

"It’s my first day too."

"So you’re nervous huh? Yeah, me too. Want to come with me? I’d feel better if you were with me."

Eames admired Arthur’s technique, more than so when Thomas seem to start letting go and taking Arthur’s offered hand. Before he did, he looked up at Eames and said,

"Daddy, I’m going to walk in with him ok?"

"Yeah, pet go ahead. Help him out."

Thomas smiled and took Arthur’s hand as Arthur stood up and smiled at Eames.

"I’ll call you if anything happens. Your number is on the parent’s list right?"

"Yes."

Arthur nodded and took Thomas and went into the class.

After that, every day Eames went to pick up Thomas from school, he had a new story about his teacher, Arthur.

Arthur could sing and play guitar.

Arthur could speak “from France” and showed them pictures on the map.

Arthur taught them to make glitter pictures (and Eames was presented with pictures of glue with glitter that his son proudly made)

Arthur taught them about animals and made funny sounds.

Arthur showed them how to paint with their fingers (and Eames often had to scrub Thomas clean from said fingerpainting)

Arthur brought colored cookies for everyone to try called “macaroni” but they were yummy and Thomas begged for Eames buy some of his own.

While Thomas ran through another story, Eames smiled and said,

"Sounds like you really like your teacher kiddo."

"I do! He knows everything, daddy. He’s smart! He said we’re going on a trip soon to see the zoo! I can’t wait!"

Eames smiled at his little boy’s enthusiasm. 

The next time Eames saw Arthur was at parent-teacher night. He held Thomas’ hand as he was dragged through the classroom, being pointed out his desk, his cubby, where he hung his jacket. Eventually, he went to play with the other kids while Eames mingled with the other parents, eventually getting a chance to speak with Arthur, who had taken the time to talk to each parent for at least a handful of minutes at a time.

"Thomas speaks the world of you. He always comes home with some kind of new story about what you did or said."

Arthur laughed and seemed a little embarrassed.

"I try to keep school interesting. Some students aren’t very impressed but I’m glad at least some of my students like it."

"Oh Thomas more than likes it."

Arthur smiled, pleased and happy hearing that. He showed Eames their classroom board where the children had drawn their favorite animal - Eames was not at all surprised to see Thomas had drawn a bear, they were his favorite for now. And then they talked about Thomas’ academic performance. Thomas listened well, did his work on time and played nicely with others. Eames smiled and listened, admiring Arthur while he spoke, seeing he cared very much about his students. When he was done, Arthur asked,

"Just….curious. Forgive me if it upsets you but I ask more for Thomas’ sake. Is his mother around? I only ask because of parent sensitive projects like mother’s day and things like that. I wouldn’t want to upset him."

"Oh, his mum and I aren’t on the best terms. She was a little flighty and I didn’t want Thomas to grow up with two missing parents so he’s just mine."

"Oh okay."

The nerves Arthur had on his face seemed to vanish as he continued.

Eames felt a little ashamed of himself for being a little smitten with his son’s teacher, But when his son asked him to chaperon school trips or any other school activity, Eames went, happily so because he knew it meant a lot to Thomas first off and secondly, he knew he would see Arthur.

There was one day that Eames was at work when he got a phone call. He worked from home so he picked up right away and answered, surprised to hear from Thomas’ school. 

"Mr. Eames? This is Sunny Fields Kindergarten."

Eames felt fear race through him first as he stood up.

"Is Thomas all right?"

"He’s fine sir, but he’s in a bit of trouble. We need you to come down and pick him up right away."

"I’ll be right there."

Eames was there in twenty minutes. When he went to the principal’s office, he saw his little boy sitting outside the office, holding an ice bag to his mouth, his legs swinging, another little boy beside him, his arms crossed as he sported the start of a black eye, fresh tears still staining his face.

"Thomas?"

Thomas jumped off the bench as he ran over to Eames and said,

"Hi, daddy!"

"Thomas. What did you do?"

He heard a voice being cleared and Eames saw Arthur there.

"He got into a fight with Eugene here. He won’t say why though."

"Oh, Tommy boy, why would you get into a fight? Look at your lip."

Eames knelt down, sweeping his son’s hair away from his forehead, moving the ice bag away and seeing his broken bottom lip. Thomas looked angry then but didn’t say anything.

Eames got an earful from the principal - saying his child was responsible for the fight and that hitting was not encouraged at the school. Eames promised to resolve it and it would never happen again. Eugene was picked up but luckily, Eames didn’t deal with them. Eames began to take Thomas to the car, picking him up.

"So, are you going to tell me why you thought that Eugene kid deserved a shiner?"

"He was saying mean stuff about Arthur."

"Mean stuff?"

Thomas nodded vigorously.

"He was saying all this mean stuff and I told him to stop, it wasn’t true and he wouldn’t so I pushed him and he hit me first so I hit him back,"

Eames was glad his son had told him when they were alone. He was proud of him and he smiled.

"I know you got into a little trouble today at school, pet but I’m not mad at you. You did good. Your teacher is very nice and he shouldn’t have mean things said about him."

Thomas puffed up, proud of himself now. When Eames put his son in the car, he heard someone call his name and he turned to see Arthur walking quickly towards him.

"I’m glad I caught you before you left. Did Thomas say why he got into a fight?"

"Ah, he did. He uh…well I think he may have a crush on you. He was defending your honor."

Arthur smiled a bit and shook his head.

"Oh boy."

"Yeah. I can’t be mad at him. I can’t say I wouldn’t do the same."

Arthur blushed then and cleared his throat as he looked down.

"Thank you."

"I would ask you out but…"

"Thomas is still my student."

"How about when he goes to first grade?"

"Yeah…maybe when he’s in first grade."

Arthur smiled and waved to Thomas in the car as he turned to leave. Eames sighed to himself almost as smitten as his son was. Thomas was right, Arthur was great. 


	8. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by corvincabbage: It's laundry day so Arthur is in his only jeans and bleach stained shirt. He has to run out for something and Eames mistakes him as a hobo.

Eames is taking his overdue load of laundry to the local laundry mat. He’s tired, it’s hot and he really rather do anything else but he’s down to his last semi-clean pair of jeans and singlet with flip flops. He looks like a frat boy but as long as he gets his laundry done, he’ll look like his dashing self soon enough.

He gets the first load in - whites and colors separate because his mum would kill him if washes everything at once and he settles back into one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs and waits.

He’s playing with his phone, thinking about coffee when he hears someone else coming into the laundry mat. He looks up and sees what had to be a homeless person. He shuffles in holding a single cup in his hand wearing a pair of jeans that looks as if they had seen better days, full of holes and stains of some kind and a bleach stained shirt, torn a bit at the hem as if it had gotten snagged a couple of times on something. 

Eames goes back to playing with his phone, ignoring the homeless guy as he made his way around the laundry mat, probably begging for change. He forgot about him for a moment until Eames felt his shadow right in front of him. He didn’t bother to look up when the homeless guy said,

"Excuse me…"

"Sorry mate, change is for the machines, can’t help you out."

"Excuse me?"

He looked up then seeing the homeless guy didn’t really look homeless so much as he did…annoyed.

"You’re hoarding the table and I need to set my laundry down."

Eames looked at how he had his arm resting on the table as he played, taking up as much space as he could.

"You’re doing…laundry?"

"Why else would I be here??"

When Eames moved his arm, the guy set his cup down revealing coffee, not change.

"Sorry…I thought-"

"That I was begging?"

Eames felt a little embarrassed as he stood up and moved over a seat as the guy began emptying a dryer and folding his clothes up, setting it in a basket that was under the table the whole time. Eames felt like a huge asshole then and he cleared his throat as he went over to the guy to properly apologize.

"Hey…I’m sorry about before."

The guy looked at him from the sides of his eyes, not at all stopping his folding. After an awkward moment of silence, the said,

"It’s fine. I probably would have thought the same given how you look."

Eames felt insulted for a moment until he looked down and saw his own shabby attire. He then laughed a bit and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I can see where you’d get that idea. What’s your name?"

"I’m Arthur. You?"

"Eames. Good to meet you."

Arthur set his clothes down as he extended his hand to shake Eames’. Arthur’s hand was warm from folding and despite his tired appearance, he was actually pretty cute. When Arthur pulled his hand back and returned to folding, Eames said,

"I’d offer you a cup of coffee but you have your own already. How about lunch some time?"

Arthur stopped and looked at him again.

"So long as you have better clothes than that."


	9. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by charredsmile: Eames is the head of a local well-known gang in the city. Arthur is their new recruit.

Eames sat in the back room of the restaurant. Way out in front the actual restaurant served guests, the kitchen cooked and in the back was Eames’ office. 

Eames had established himself early when he was a teenager in the boroughs of New York. He was small time in comparison but he had good pull and enough respect to be known as well as feared. Arthur had heard about him and he was desperate to join the gang, to be known and feared with the best of them  When he finally made connections to get a meeting with Eames, he was there early and allowed the pat down to performed. He even turned out his pockets to prove he was on the up and up.

He was allowed to the backroom and he saw Eames first hand, sitting at his desk wearing baggy jeans and plain white tshirt, a leather jacket hanging on the back of his chair. On his fingers he wore thick gold rings, one on his pinky, the other on his ring finger and one on the middle. He smoked a cigar and used his phone, exhaling slowly as he looked up to see Arthur coming towards him.

"Who are you?"

He spoke slowly and calmly, the smoke slowly leaving his mouth with every word. It unnerved Arthur for a moment and he stood silent until Yusuf said,

"This is Arthur. He wants to join up."

"He clean?"

Yusuf nodded. Eames nodded and let him approach and Yusuf left.

Arthur approached his desk and Eames stood up and took a good look at him.

"What are you sixteen?"

"I’m twenty."

"You look like a baby. You really think you can roll with us?"

"I’m willing to put in the work."

"We’ll see about that."

Arthur was made to prove himself, given a gun and task. He did it without flinching or remorse.

He did as told, ruthlessly and efficiently - impressing Eames as time went on. When Arthur was fully initiated, he was told all the rules, the hierarchy of power: Eames was the boss, everything came down from him and his word was law. Then Yusuf, his right hand, Fischer and then everyone else. Arthur was a foot solider in his army but he was quickly rising through the ranks.

When a chance for a bigger job came up, Arthur gladly volunteered. By then, Eames knew Arthur was clearly not any kind of cop. Too many people had seen him kill, sell and extort to be on any kind of law. So he trusted Arthur as he stepped up, offering his services to be one of the guards to accompany Eames. He was immediately brought in. 

"You’re ambitious."

Eames commented to him one night while Eames went over the books to his front.

"You didn’t think I was capable."

"I did."

"No you didn’t. You thought I was a child."

"I wanted to provoke you."

Arthur didn’t say anything else, just looking down at his feet. 

"You’re probably the best man I have in my group."

"Thank you."

"I look forward to seeing what else you’re capable of."

There was a sly smile on Eames’ face that made Arthur feel blush creep across his face. He only cleared his throat and looked back down at the floor.


	10. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt by corvincabbage: Eames doesn't like crocs even a little bit. He just wears them because it bothers Arthur so much.

There were jobs where the original team got back together now and then for an easy take. They had all been better acquainted by now, even had a few social outings and all knew each other a little more.

But sometimes, things never changed.

The job was an easy one and would take roughly two weeks. On day one, Ariadne was flipping through a typical fashion magazine. It was pointless but it ate up time while she waited on further plan development. Eames was just as bored and sat beside her, looking over the pages. 

"I have to credit you girls wearing those in real life. In dreams I thank God I don’t process the pain in my feet."

He pointed to a model wearing heels and Ariadne made a face.

"I don’t like heels that high. I like shorter heels. Or just sneakers."

"Trainers are by far the most comfortable shoes."

"Actually, I heard those plastic shoes, crocs, are the most comfortable, despite how ugly they are."

"Crocs?"

Ariadne nodded and flipped back a few pages to an article entitled in big bold letters FASHION FAUX PAS. She pointed to the ugly plastic clog looking shoes with holes the top and a sling back strap.. They were listed as a number fashion faux pas.

"Oh god, those are monstrously hideous shoes. People actually wear those?"

"They do. They’re terrible."

Eames laughed to himself, taking the magazine to get a better look at the shoes in question.

"I bet Arthur would love those."

"Yeah if he fell and hit his head on concrete and lost his mind."

"If who lost their mind?"

They both looked up and saw Arthur walking in and settling his things down at a near by table. Ariadne laughed and said,

"I said you would like crocs if you hit your head and lost your mind."

The look of disgust that came across Arthur’s face was one of personal insult. He frowned deeply and shook his head.

"I’ve seen those shoes. One would need some kind of head injury to wear them."

It gave Eames a wonderful idea.

On day two, Eames strolled in and went to Ariadne’s table again and immediately lifted his feet up, propping them up and crossing his ankles, showing off a pair of aforementioned shoes in a dark grey. Ariadne saw them and instantly laughed.

"Oh God, they’re terrible! Why? I mean you’re not known for your taste but really?"

"I know, they’re wretched and I want to burn them on my feet this very moment but I just want to see Arthur’s reaction."

They didn’t have to wait long. The moment Arthur came in, it was as if he saw them from a block away. His face was that of someone stumbling over a gory crime scene, shock and disgust but with a morbid fascination as if one couldn’t look away. 

"Eames?"

Eames purposely moved his feet back and forth.

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Nothing."

He turned and left, Ariadne snickering to herself. It wasn’t the reaction Eames was looking for.

Over the next two weeks, Eames wore the crocs. Every day with whatever he was wearing - it didn’t matter to him. Each day Arthur looked down at his feet before looking him in the face and then said hello, each day he looked horrified and insulted. Once, Eames even wore socks with them just to watch Arthur look just as disgusted.

Finally when the job wrapped and Arthur was wrapping everything up, everyone said good night, Eames was the last to leave. He was about to take off those god awful shoes and walk to is hotel without shoes just to not have to wear crocs anymore when Arthur approached him. Eames was surprised when he saw Arthur had a hand full of money.

"Here. Please, please take this and buy new shoes. Any other kind of shoe except those. Please, I beg of you."

Eames was stunned for a moment before he laughed a little and said,

"Do they offend your delicate nature that much?"

"They’re hideous. They take away and kind of handsome features you have. Please. Buy another pair of shoes."

"Handsome features?"

"You’re getting off the subject! Just…get another pair of shoes."

Eames laughed again and said,

"I just wore them to bother you. But now that you think I’m handsome…"

Arthur sighed, shaking his head and taking back his money.

"I should have known."

"Call it a social experiment. Now…back to my handsome features…."


	11. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by mallewashere: Warrior/50/50 crossover... Adam wants to break up with Tommy because he thinks his cancer will be too much for him. Tommy won't accept that.

Tommy was quiet for a moment. 

He was stunned when he came home from training and Adam blurted out that he thought they should break up.

Things had been well enough for a while, their relationship great, not without its problems but great. 

When Adam learned he had cancer, Tommy, though frightened for a moment, told him he would fight through it. He was going to beat it and Tommy wasn’t going to let Adam give up.

But as things progressed and Adam felt sicker and more tired and more exhausted than he ever had in his entire life, he began feeling like he was draining on Tommy as well. He began to feel bad when Tommy took shorter training sessions to take him to doctor appointments, stuck around when Adam was throwing up from medication side effects and the chemo, didn’t recoil or panic when Adam started losing his hair so he shaved it off and wore a hat all the time because he was constantly cold and felt like he was wasting away from the weight loss.

He was draining on Tommy, he knew it and he could see him putting his career on hold, his life on hold for him. 

Tommy had not minded taking care of Adam, he told him anytime Adam apologized for being sick, for having no appetite, for having to be taken to doctor’s appointment after doctor’s appointment. He didn’t care because he loved Adam and he was quick to remind him of that too. 

When Adam said, “We should break up.” Tommy felt hurt but then he realized what Adam was doing. He was trying to spare him, trying to give him an out. 

Tommy wouldn’t take it though.

"No."

Adam looked taken aback, his eyes getting wide.

"What do you mean, no?"

"I mean no. We’re not breaking up."

Adam tried following Tommy to the kitchen, his legs feeling shaky and tired. He saw Tommy already starting dinner as Adam tried again.

"Tommy, I was serious, I don’t want to be with anymore. I want to break up."

Tommy slammed down the frying pan on the stove before he turned to face Adam.

"And I said no. I know what you’re doing. I told you a thousand times over and I’ll keep saying it until it gets through your head. I’m not going to let you give up, I don’t mind taking care of you, being here for you. I love you."

Adam frowned a little, his eyes closing and he leaned against the kitchen entryway for support.

"I don’t want you to resent me…"

"I would never. You need someone to lean on and I want to be that someone."

Adam nodded slowly.

"Now go sit and wait. I’m making dinner."

Adam laughed a little and slowly began to turn when he heard,

"Oh, one more thing."

Adam looked over his shoulder, curious.

"You ever try to break up with me again and I’ll break you in half."

Adam laughed, really felt it bubbling from inside him and said,

"Ok. Duly noted."

Tommy nodded and went back to starting dinner.


	12. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: They have a new team member and he/she is hitting on Arthur. Eames doesn't like it. I just want to read about jealous and a bit possessive Eames.

Eames had overslept. 

He knew he was going to be late, despite Arthur having set an alarm for him, so he stopped for coffee anyway. He bought coffee for Arthur and a box of donuts for the team. He might as well be loved for being late.

When he stepped in, tray of coffee in one hand, a box of donuts in the other, he looked up, expecting to get scolded right away.

"Sorry, sorry. I know I’m horrendously late."

Ariadne approached him first, her face lit up at the sight of the donuts.

"Ooo, donuts thank you! You can be late all the time if you always bring donuts. Oh the good kind too!"

Eames smiled and then began making his way to Arthur’s work space. His significant other was not there and Eames frowned a bit as he set the coffee down and turned to Ariadne.

"Hey, where is everyone?"

"Dom and Arthur are talking with the new chemist."

"New chemist? What happened to Yusuf?"

"He ate something that didn’t agree with him so he sent a replacement."

Eames shook his head at Yusuf and settled at Arthur’s desk to wait.

When the three of them appeared, Eames saw who the chemist was and he was instantly on guard. It was James - a chemist from South Africa whom Eames had clashed with before. While they tolerated each other professionally, they hated each otherwise. James saw Eames and grinned at him.

"Why if it is’t Eames."

"James."

"Didn’t know you were on this job."

"Didn’t think Yusuf would send a hack on this job."

James laughed a little, approaching the desk Eames sat on as he leaned against it.

"So, that Arthur…"

Eames looked up from his coffee as he looked at James, watching him, watching Arthur walk. He grit his teeth as he sat up straight.

"What about him."

"He fills out a suit pretty well. He’s adorable."

"He’s all right."

He’s never regretted telling everyone about their relationship more than at that moment. Especially when James circled around Arthur like a vulture waiting for an animal to die. He would call him over, ask him questions, keep professional though he was subtly flirting. Eames  _hated_  that more than anything. He hated how Arthur was polite and unaware of James’ intentions, he hated that he couldn’t march over and punch James in the face, though he spent the rest of the day daydreaming about it.

By the second day, Eames decided to be grown up and realize that Arthur didn’t need protecting - he wasn’t a damsel in distress. He could handle himself if James decided to be an idiot and try something. Plus, after they got back to their hotel room, he fucked Arthur within an inch of his life and then was praised afterwards. So yeah, Eames felt pretty good.

That all immediately went out the window when he arrived - on time and saw James had bought Arthur coffee and was talking to him, not about work but about the city they were in.

"Brussels is amazing this time of year. There’s amazing eateries and great places for a beer."

Arthur nodded and smiled politely.

"I’ve been here before, it is a beautiful city."

"Have you seen many of the sights?"

"No, not thoroughly anyway."

"I would love to take you."

Before Arthur replied, Eames slid up beside Arthur, putting his arm around him. 

"Where are we going?"

James looked back and forth between Arthur and Eames, connecting the pieces.

"Oh…I didn’t realize…"

"Realize what?" Asked Eames, feigning ignorance though getting thrilled at James’ growing embarrassment. 

"Uh, excuse me, I have to get back to work."

When he left, Arthur looked at Eames though he didn’t move back.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"I know you, Eames."

"Nothing. I swear. You can handle yourself, I’m aware of that."

Arthur wanted to be angry, Eames could tell - but he was off the hook when Arthur’s dimple showed up, the corner of his mouth tugging up. 

"We should tell everyone we’re seeing each other."

Arthur turned and kissed Eames softly on the mouth as he moved back.

"Everyone knows already."

"Do they now?"

Arthur smiled for real now.

"You’re not as subtle as you think you are."

Eames shook his head as he laughed to himself.


	13. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur is a homeless seventeen year old, 36 year old Eames takes him in.

Eames was on his way home just in time too, the snow had just started falling. The subway ride was quiet,  his groceries on his lap, his phone in his hand as he counted stops until he arrived.

The walk home was unforgiving, the wind had kicked up, the snow was already piling up and by the time he reached his brownstone, he was freezing. And now surprised.

In front of the door, there was a pile of clothes. The awning protected the bundle and Eames briefly wondered who would leave clothes in front of his door. When he opened the front door, already forgetting the pile, he saw it shifting and Eames stopped, looking down, seeing it wasn’t a pile of clothes, but a person.

He knelt down, setting his grocery bag beside him.

"Are you alright? Do you need help? Where you locked out?"

There was a groan for a moment and a face was revealed - young and innocent face, smudged with dirt, a hood over his hair.

"Do you live here?"

The boy blinked as he slowly extended his arms and legs out, saying,

"No, sorry. I just…I needed a cover from the snow."

There was an immediate stench, the light from the lobby on the boy showing the state of his clothing, the layers, the holes and filth.

He was homeless. So young and homeless. Eames instantly felt for him.

"Are you calling the police? I’m leaving right now. Please don’t call the cops."

He sounded tired and so scared that Eames felt for him again. He shook his head instead, standing back up with his groceries.

"I’m not calling the police."

"Ok. I’ll leave. Thank you for not calling the cops."

"You don’t have to. It’s pretty bad out there tonight. The news said it’s going to be a bad storm. You want to come in?"

The boy looked cautious and then angry.

"I’m not going to suck your dick."

"No! I wouldn’t-…that wasn’t my intention!"

He suddenly became painfully English as he bumbled over his words and apologized, feeling a bit shocked. 

The boy turned to the street and shivered, taking Eames’ offer.

Once in his apartment, Eames noticed the boy held a bookbag close to him, his coat on top was probably the thickest and he wore a collection of shirts underneath. His boots where too big and they thudded when he stepped in and stopped at the door. Eames hung up his coat and set his grocery bags down on the sofa.

"I’m going to make some dinner. Would you like to take a shower?"

"Ok."

"I’ll get you some towels."

After giving the boy some towels and a fresh set of clothes, he watched him step into the bathroom and heard the obvious click of the lock echoing in the hallway.

Eames made dinner and fed the boy - Arthur, once he stepped out and sat in the kitchen. He then arranged some pillows and blankets for him on the couch and let him sleep, telling him he could help himself to anything in the kitchen if he wanted.

Eames almost expected to be robbed blind or to come out to an empty living room the following morning, but Arthur was still curled up on the couch, still asleep, his bag tucked behind his legs. Everything was still in place too so Eames started on breakfast.

He took the day off and sat with Arthur to have breakfast, asking him if he could take him somewhere, or needed help or something. Arthur shook his head.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen. You?"

"Older than seventeen. Are you sure you don’t want any help?"

"This is plenty. I appreciate it. I can leave when you want."

"You don’t have to. I’m not really worried about my well being you know? You look pretty tame."

Arthur laughed a bit and looked at his plate.

Eames let him stay. He let him stay because he felt bad kicking him out into the unforgiving winter in the city. He let him stay because Arthur didn’t steal (though he ate more than a person three times his size), he let him stay because Arthur didn’t do drugs and he kept everything he owned in a bag that he tucked behind the couch. He let him stay because Arthur was grateful for every minute he wasn’t on the street.

Overtime, Arthur admitted he was homeless because he had come out to his parents and they kicked him out. He had few friends and at seventeen, what else could he do but wander around and hope for the best. 

When Eames came home, he found his entire apartment had been cleaned from top to bottom, even his mail was carefully stacked on his coffee table. 

"What’s all this?"

Arthur appeared from the bathroom, spots of water on his shirt and sweats. He smiled and said,

"I wanted to do something rather than just sit here and eat all your food."

"Thank you. It’s…great. I don’t think this place has been cleaned in a while."

"It showed."

Eames laughed a bit. 

After some time, Arthur doing his best to not wear his welcome out, Eames got use to him being there. He was almost like a roommate, a welcomed guest that Eames hated to say bye to one day.

"Eames?"

Eames was going over some of the editing work that was do for his publishing company while Arthur watched TV on the couch beside him.

"Yes, darling?"

He didn’t look up, just kept reading when he felt Arthur crawl over closer to him and when Eames looked up, Arthur leaned over and kissed his cheek, close to his mouth. When Arthur pulled back, sitting, looking nervous, Eames reached up to his glasses and took them off.

"What was that for?"

"I’m grateful. For everything you’ve done. And I wanted to thank you."

"Arthur…I’m nearly twice your age."

"So?"

"I’m flattered. Really I am…but, we shouldn’t-"

Arthur’s sad, defeated look made Eames stop. He set his work aside and brought his hand to Arthur’s face,

"It would be wrong to take advantage of the situation. You’re vulnerable."

"I think I should have a say in this."

Eames smiled a bit when Arthur leaned forward, kissing him again.

"I…I…"

Arthur only smiled and leaned forward again.


	14. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames becomes sick and Arthur is the only one there to take care of him. In a delirious haze, Eames confesses his feelings.

When Eames called Arthur, asking him to please “be a love” and pick up some medicine for him, Arthur sighed and said sure. He was out already and he could swing by his hotel room. 

He figured he could bring him some Nyquil and tissues and he would be set.

However, he immediately changed his mind when Eames answered the door, his skin pale, dark heavy bags under his eyes. Even though he wore flannel pajama pants and a robe, he still shivered.

Arthur instantly took over and let himself in, commanding Eames back to bed.

"This is wholly unnecessary Arthur, I’m just a bit run down."

"Shut up and go to bed."

Arthur set the bag of tissues and Nyquil on the nightstand and he was about to check the kitchen area when he saw Eames wasn’t wearing a shirt. He yelled at him and marched over to his luggage, rummaging through it until he found a shirt and made him wear it.

Nothing in the kitchen was good so Arthur ordered hotel chicken soup and brought it over to Eames. While he ate, Eames again said he wasn’t that bad and didn’t need looking after.

"Shut up and eat your soup."

Eames chuckled a bit.

Over the next few days, Arthur stayed, returning to his own room to gather his things. He slept on the chase and worked while Eames slept, dozing in and out, gradually getting worse. He claimed he was freezing though when Arthur touched his brow, he was burning up. He went to the bathroom and picked up a hand towel and wet with it with cold water. He rung it out and returned to the bedroom, sitting beside Eames and folding the towel on his forehead. 

"Is getting late. We gotta leave. The job."

Arthur realized he was hallucinating from his fever.

"It’s ok Eames, there’s no job. We’re not going anywhere."

Eames looked up at him, or at least tried to when he said,

"Arthur. You’re here."

"I am."

"Thanks."

"It’s fine. You’re just a little sick. You have a fever."

"Mmm…Arrthur…takin care of me. Thank you. I love you."

Arthur smiled a bit, amused by his overly dramatic thanks.

"You’re welcome."

"No, I do. I love you. Loved you for so long…you jus…never noticed."

When Arthur looked at him, he saw his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open as he drifted off to sleep.

When Eames was finally better, Arthur began packing up his things to head back to his own room though Eames’ hazy, fever induced confession. Eames thanked him again, his color back in his face, the bags gone. 

"Thank you again."

"Of course. I could just leave you here while you’re sick."

Eames smiled at him. Arthur was unsure if he didn’t even remember or maybe he was trying to ignore it but Arthur finally decided to bring it up. He hesitated at first, wondering if he should be direct or not. Finally he just said,

"When you were sick, you said something."

"Oh? What? Something ridiculous I’m sure."

"You said you loved me."

Eames turned away, cursing under his breath as he brought his hand up to his mouth. Arthur could see the sides of his ears turning red. After a moment, Eames said,

"I’m sorry. I was delirious…sick with fever."

"So you didn’t mean it?"

Eames turned then, his face a little pink.

"I do."

"Why didn’t you say anything?"

"We’re friends. I didn’t want to ruin anything. I didn’t want you to get freaked out."

Arthur looked down at his hands for a moment and then back up at Eames.

"You can pretend I never said it. I don’t want things to get awkward between us."

"I can’t pretend."

Eames looked crestfallen, his eyes down.

"I can’t say I return your feelings…but I do care for you."

Arthur stepped closer to him, taking Eames’ hand.

"I’ll probably fall in love with you sooner than you think."

Eames looked surprised, a smile threatening his mouth and when Arthur kissed him, the smile broke out completely.


	15. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is the popular exchange student, Arthur is a bullied outcast.

Eames walked out of the office and was returning to his class when the bell rang. Some of his friends said hi to him, some girls stopping to give him hugs and he eventually reached his locker, getting his books and his letter man’s jacket for soccer. He rolled his eyes at the word, always thinking to himself,  _Americans_ , and put it on. Before he headed for lunch, he saw a couple of guys from the team picking on a kid. He’d seen it before and it always bothered him, but usually they taunted the kid and went on their way, but today, it was different.

They slapped the books out of his hands, mocking him, shoving him around and when they demanded he pick up his books, they would kick them away right out of his reach. When he pleaded for them to stop, they mimicked him and laughed. Eames went over to them and broke it up, telling the guys to leave the kid alone. They recognized Eames from the team so they left, still mocking the kid. 

Eames knelt down, helping him with his books.

"Sorry about that. Those guys are a bunch of tossers."

The kid looked at him, surprised as he said,

"You’re the exchange student."

"Yeah. What’s your name?"

"Arthur."

Eames nodded, committing the name to memory.

"Why were they messing with you?"

"Because…they just do. Always have."

He gathered his things and stood up, Eames following.

"Thanks."

Eames nodded and watched Arthur leave. 

Anytime after that, Eames saw Arthur more frequently, stepping in to stop his team mates from picking on him. He hung out with him during lunch, feeling bad when he saw him sitting alone. They didn’t have any classes together but Eames made sure he saw him and protected him. While Arthur was suspicious at first, he grew to like hanging out with Eames and he felt bad when he heard all the stuff people said about him, about Eames hanging out with him. Eames didn’t even bat an eye.

When Eames had practice, now and then he would see Arthur in the stands, doing his homework in between looking up now and then. Eames would wave to him and show off a little.

Among his teammates, Eames got some grief, asking why he was friends with a loser like Arthur. He was weird, he was awkward and Eames just stared blankly at them, saying he was none of those things and shrugged everything else they said. The fact that Eames dismissed everything everyone said made him more popular, though Arthur remained as unpopular as before.

At the end of the school year, everyone clamored for prom dates and planned parties and looked forward to graduating. Eames joined Arthur at the library, watching him study as he asked,

"What class is this for?"

"English. What’s going on?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to hang out."

They were quiet for a while until there was a commotion at the front of the library, some girls bubbling about getting dates. Eames looked at Arthur while Arthur looked down at his books.

"Are you going to prom?"

Eames smiled at him when Arthur asked.

"Nah. It’s some stupid dance party. What do I care?"

"Oh. I thought you were going."

"No, it’s pointless. We should hang out. Grab some food, watch a movie. Do you want to?"

Arthur looked at him how he always did when he wanted to ask if Eames was serious and Eames laughed a bit.

"Yes, Arthur, I’m serious."

"O-oh okay."

The night of prom, instead of having a date or a tux, Eames picked up Arthur and they went to eat. It was a normal, typical thing for them, they often hung out on the weekends but Arthur felt different about it this time. 

They went back to Eames’ house, his room being in the basement to avoid his family and watch whatever they wanted without having anyone walk through. Arthur sat on the couch, watching a comedy movie though he wasn’t really paying attention. Eames sat beside him, both their legs pressed against each others since the couch was small.

When the movie was over, Eames stood up and changed the DVD and sat back down. He looked at Arthur and asked,

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just thinking…"

"About?"

"That this is the best night ever."

Eames smiled at him again and Arthur dared to lean closer, scooting back to rest his head on Eames’ shoulder. Eames didn’t say anything and Arthur sighed to himself.


	16. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: I'd really love to see a fic inspired by the song "you belong with me" by Taylor Swift. With Arthur playing the, for lack of a better word, "nerd" who then looks incredible at some party!!

Arthur looked up from his notebook when he saw Eames pacing back and forth in front of his window. He looked upset and frustrated while he was on the phone so Arthur sat up and took his notebook, flipping to a clean page and wrote down a quick note. He waited until Eames hung up and once he did, Arthur waved to him. Eames gave a small smile back and Arthur held up the notebook.

‘ _You okay_?’

Eames shook his head so Arthur wrote him another note.

‘ _Want to talk?_ ’

Eames nodded so Arthur approached his window, lifting open as Eames did the same. They had been neighbors and friends for years, their bedroom windows close enough that they could talk to each other without having to shout. 

"What’s wrong?" Arthur asked as soon as he leaned on the sill.

"Just, stupid girlfriend shit. It’s over. For real this time."

Arthur frowned a little and then tried to give a strong smile.

"Hey, her loss."

Eames laughed a little and smiled more sincerely this time.

"Thanks, Arthur. You’re the best."

Arthur just smiled at him.

Arthur couldn’t remember a time throughout his teenage year that he didn’t have a crush on Eames. He told himself to forget it, to move on, to accept the fact that Eames would never feel the same way about him.

But he couldn’t. 

He couldn’t because Eames was his best friend, he was the nicest person in the world to him. They hung out all the time, studied together, partnered up in bio class. Eames was probably the only person in the world who didn’t change or forget his friends when he had a girlfriend.

It often ended his relationships because he never broke plans, never forgot or ignored anyone, especially Arthur. 

Arthur wanted to confess, if anything just to feel better and get it off his chest, just be rejected and move on with himself, but each time he saw an opening, he chickened out and kept his mouth shut. 

At the near end of the school year, prom happened and Eames was going to go with a couple of friends anyway. He told Arthur about it, telling him to come along, there would be a ton of great parties afterwards but Arthur shook his head, saying no, he had to study.

Before he left for the night, Eames waved to get Arthur’s attention and Arthur looked up as Eames held up a notebook.

‘ _Wish you were coming_.’

Arthur tried not to look too much into it and wrote something back quickly.

‘ _Sorry. Have fun! :o)_ ’

He smiled and Eames waved to him again before leaving. After his room light turned off, Arthur got up and walked across his room to the other side facing the street and he peered out, watching another car full of Eames’ friends pull up, Eames dressed so handsome in his tux got in and left. 

Arthur sighed to himself, frowning, hating himself for being such a coward, for being scared, for being in love with someone who would never love him back. 

Well no more. He would suck it up, face his fears and just tell Eames tonight. School would end soon, they would go off to college and that would be that. But at least he would have said it - and he would look damn good doing it.

Arthur changed his clothes, getting on a pair of dress pants and a fitted button down shirt, rolling up the sleeves to his elbows, tucking the ends in neatly. He combed his hair back, parting it to the side and took off his glasses and put in the only pair of contacts he had, despite nearly tearing one and dropping the other. When he was done, he begged his mom to let him borrow the car, promising he wouldn’t be late and left.

He texted Eames to ask where he was and once he arrived at the after party, he stayed outside in the car for a moment longer. He tapped his fingers against the wheel, panic and fear again filling him and he thought this was a bad idea. He should go home, forget the whole thing but he had spent more time out there than he thought when he got another text.

‘ _Hey, where are you?’_

Arthur swallowed hard and answered,

‘ _Outside_.’

Arthur slowly got out of the car and leaned against the door, watching as Eames stepped out of the house, his coat missing, his bow tie undone and hanging around his neck while his sleeves were rolled up too. He walked over, smiling when he saw Arthur.

"Hey! I was surprised when you asked where I was but then you didn’t even show up!"

"I did. I’m here."

"So, come in. Come on, we’ll have fun."

He took Arthur’s hand and started to pull him inside but Arthur wouldn’t move. Eames looked at him, a bit confused and Arthur swallowed hard.

"I uh…I wanted to tell you something first."

"What is it?"

He stood in place, listening like he always did, a boyish smile on his face and Arthur suddenly got so scared he swore he would cry. He was going to ruin everything, Eames would never look at him the same way again, they wouldn’t be friends anymore. Eames would hate him.

But he had to say it.

"I…"

He hesitated again.

"I don’t really want to go to a party. I just wanted to see you."

Eames smiled so brightly at him that Arthur had to look away.

"We can go somewhere else."

"No, it’s ok. Your friends are here…"

"You’re my friend, Arthur."

Arthur sighed and looked back at him.

"I’m in love with you."

Eames stood still and Arthur felt fear grip him so tightly he thought he would faint. But Eames’ hand didn’t let go of his.

"Yeah?"

Arthur nodded, words stuck in his throat.

Suddenly, Eames’ hand was gone, but he was close to Arthur, his hands on his face and he kissed him, suddenly, deeply and Arthur felt his knees shaking, the rest of him frozen. When Eames moved back, Arthur slowly opened his eyes, feeling like he was waking up and he saw Eames looking back at him, smiling.

"Me too. I love you too."

"What?"

"I love you too."

Arthur smiled stupidly, giggling a little as relief began replacing the fear.

"I was going to tell you at graduation…"

Arthur laughed again, kissing him again and again.


	17. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames met Arthur at his favourite bar. He wanted to take him home for... We all know what for. But Arthur said no, because he is not for one-night stands. He liked Eames and he wanted you know, some romantic stuff like dates, hands holding and sweet kisses. It's new for Eames because he didn't know love, he knew lust. But Arthur taught him how to love. Bonus points for virgin!Arthur.

Eames counted his luck that night, walking into his favorite bar and seeing sweet, little, lovely Arthur at a table. He was playing with his phone, a whisky tumbler in his free hand and Eames thought to himself “tonight is the night.”

He and Arthur had done the whole song and dance around each other for years, only recently did he start stepping up his game and trying to get closer, succeeding and having Arthur reciprocate. Now that the job was over and the fates had so nicely supplied Arthur for him at his favorite bar, he planned to take full advantage of the gift.

"As I live and breathe. Arthur, how are you, love?"

Eames joined him and Arthur smiled, setting his phone down after closing the screen.

"Hi. I thought you would be long gone by now."

"I’d say the same to you. What are you having?"

"Just some Jameson."

Eames motioned the bartender - indicating he was having what Arthur was having and then looked back at Arthur.

They had a few drinks together, talked a bit, flirted a lot and by the end of the night when they left the bar, Eames took Arthur outside for some fresh air and kissed him. He was pleased when Arthur kissed back, a soft sigh leaving his mouth and Eames rested his hands on his waist. When they pulled away, Arthur was blushing - blushing! - and Eames grinned at him.

"Want to come back to my room?"

Arthur opened his eyes then, apparently focusing a bit better as he sighed deeply, his eyes looking down and he bit his bottom lip. The act alone made Eames want him more.

"Sorry…I rather not."

"Mmm…you don’t have to play hard to get."

"I’m not playing."

He moved Eames’ hands off him and stepped back.

"This was nice. I’ll see you next time."

He walked away without another word, leaving Eames stunned.

The next day, Eames was still confused. He was sure things had gone well, Arthur had kissed him back, so what happened? Maybe he moved too soon…maybe he was a little too obvious. He decided to call Arthur and apologize for his actions. As soon as Arthur answered his phone, Eames cleared his throat.

"Arthur, I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday."

It was quiet for a moment and Eames then swore he felt Arthur’s smile.

"It’s all right."

"I was too forward. It was obvious I mixed up signals."

"No, it’s not your fault. I just…well."

He paused again and Eames wondered what Arthur was going to say.

"Go on, love. Say whatever’s on your mind."

"It’s just that…I’m not looking for a fling or a one night stand."

"Oh…well that wasn’t what-"

"Yes it was."

Eames now felt a little embarrassed because while he did have plans to call Arthur some time down the line, he knew it wouldn’t be immediate.

"Well, it wouldn’t have been a once off, darling. I do like you."

"I like you too. And I don’t want to be hurt."

"What are you saying, Arthur? That you want to date?"

"Don’t make fun of me."

"I’m not, love. It’s just…unexpected."

"I’m going to be in town a little longer. If you want to consider it, let me know."

He hung up without another word and Eames looked at his phone, watching it fade to black as he thought about Arthur had said.

Eames couldn’t even remember the last time he dated anyone. After high school, he had been traveling and working - there was just no time in his life for a relationship. He had gotten use to that. Work filled his day, his friendships, especially with Arthur gave him substance and pick up’s and one night stands gave him sexual satisfaction when he felt lonely. He had never considered a relationship before. 

He wasn’t even sure how that would work.

He went to see Arthur after a few hours, thinking this was the kind of thing that should be talked about face to face. Eames had a lot of questions.

After talking for hours, Eames understood what Arthur wanted and they agreed, they would give it a try.

It wasn’t without its bumps. It was awkward and slow paced - Eames was never sure what to do and he often moved too quickly for Arthur. 

But gradually, he got the hang of it of romancing Arthur, taking his time with him, spending long hours just kissing, taking him to nice dinners, bringing him little tokens of affection, finally understanding that Arthur wanted to be won over.

Eames actually started to like it after some time, liking how Arthur lit up when he did something right, how he was rewarded with just a little more in touches or kisses. It was nice to have feeling for someone and have them returned. It was better than he imagined.

After some months of dating - nearly a year in fact, when Eames came off a job, he went straight to Arthur’s apartment in L.A. He had flowers in hand, sure Arthur would appreciate the bouquet of calla lilies. When he knocked, Arthur answered and smiled brightly at the flowers, kissing him as he invited him inside. While Eames settled down, he watched Arthur find a vase and unwrap the flowers from their plastic covering, watching him arrange them with care. He felt that pride of doing something right again and when Arthur was done, he kissed him again, then told him he had made dinner.

"Looking forward to it."

After dinner and some catching up, they returned to Arthur’s couch where they made out. Eames moved slowly, only going forward when Arthur allowed him. He slowly moved his hand under Arthur’s shirt, touching his bare back, feeling Arthur do the same. He only moved back to take it off, pulling Arthur close to him, kissing him again and again. He laid back, taking Arthur with him, hearing him gasp softly though he smiled when they settled. 

"Wait, wait…"

Eames moved back, reaching up to Arthur’s hair, having gotten use to slowing down when Arthur said wait.

"What is it?"

He whispered it, touching his face, sweeping his hair back, showing him he wasn’t angry. In the beginning they had gotten into a lot of fights when Eames was stopped and ultimately disappointed. He had calmed down a lot since then - feeling like an asshole when he looked back on it. 

"Do you want to spend the night?"

Eames smiled brilliantly up at him.

"Of course I do, darling."

"I uh…"

Arthur sat up slightly and looked away, a bit of a flush on his face.

"I just…I never did this before."

Now Eames was really shocked.

"Really?"

Arthur nodded, still not looking at him, the red spreading across his face. Well, that explained a lot. Eames pulled him close again, kissing his face.

"Oh, Arthur…Arthur darling. I wish you would have told me sooner."

Arthur could hardly look at him, his eyes cast downwards.

"I’m just…it’s why I didn’t-"

"It’s okay, really. It just makes sense now."

"I just wanted to be with someone who cared about me."

"I do care about you. A lot. You’re worth the wait."

Arthur finally looked at him.

"Really?"

Eames nodded.

"Come on, let’s go to bed."

They got up and Eames took his hand, walking to Arthur’s bedroom.


	18. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by corvincabbage: Arthur works for Miles&Cobb, a law firm where he hopes to make his name and build his reputation. Dom, whom he works under, brings him in to help out on the tale end of a fairly nasty divorce. Daniel Eames v. Margaret Eames Their client is the husband, an incredibly dashing stage actor who flirts like he breathes and just wants to make sure he gets to keep the dog.

It was Arthur’s biggest case to date since he started working at Miles & Cobb..

He was nervous at first but when Dom told him he was bringing him on the Eames case, Arthur was excited. This would make his career. 

It was Daniel Eames versus Margaret Eames, Daniel Eames the famous Broadway actor who was already getting Hollywood attention. His soon to be ex wife was filing for divorce on account of infidelity though Daniel Eames claimed it was false and said it was she who had cheated.

Their accusations were being flung back and forth through the press and it was getting ugly. Now, Margaret was trying to take everything Eames was worth. 

When Arthur met with Dom and Daniel Eames for the first time, he was surprised by how casual and calm Eames was about everything - even his style of dress. He wore jeans and a thin hoodie with trainers and he slouched in his chair. Arthur stopped at the door, holding his case files as Dom said,

"Ah, Arthur just in time. This is Daniel Eames, Mr. Eames, this is Arthur Levine, one of our youngest lawyers who’s being brought on to assist."

He stood up and took Arthur’s hand with a grin and said,

"Why, hello there Arthur."

He oozed sexual appeal, with every breath he took, every step he made. He made Arthur feel as if he was being undressed and he blushed, his entire body feeling warm as he looked down.

"Good to meet you Mr. Eames."

"Please, just Eames, love."

The meeting got underway shortly after Dom cleared his throat.

Arthur had read up on Eames’ case and what his soon to be ex wanted out of the marriage and the only thing Eames wanted was,

"Your dog? You just want your dog?" Arthur asked.

Eames nodded, a sure and confident look on his face.

"Houses, cars, money can all be replaced. But not my pup. He’s my love and I won’t give him up."

Arthur looked at Dom and Dom looked a bit nervous.

"Well…all right. That should make everything easier to settle with your former spouse."

Eames nodded.

The case was settled rather quickly since Eames wanted nothing but his dog. Throughout the case and trial, Eames flirted with Arthur, smiling at him, subtly touching his hand, or his shoulder. Now that the case was settled and Eames’ divorce granted, the first thing Eames did, was ask Arthur on a date.

"Let me take you out for a drink."

Arthur was surprised. The ink on his divorce had hardly dried.

"You just got divorced. Your ex wife just left the court room."

"I know. But I don’t care. I want to take you out."

Arthur stood shocked, his mouth falling open. Eames just laughed softly.

"Think it over. You have my number. I’m going to collect my pup and check into a hotel. When you call, I’ll let you know where I am."

"What if I don’t call?"

"You will."

He winked at Arthur before turning and leaving the court room. Arthur just finished packing his case, practically the last one to leave. He told himself, ‘ _I’m not going to call him. I’m not. Dom would kill me._ ' 

Then he thought of those lips, that confidence, the charm and once he closed his case, he thought ‘ _Well…one drink wouldn’t hurt…_ ’


	19. Tuck/Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by corvincabbage: FDR and Tuck go out to the same karaoke bar where Tom is moping around with his friends.

Tuck could punch FDR for dragging him to a karaoke bar. It was absurd and ridiculous but when he said so, FDR said to him,

"What do you want to do? Mope around in your apartment?"

So Tuck shut up and went with him. 

He was glad he did though - near the stage was the most adorable looking boy. It wasn’t the first time Tuck’s eye wandered to an adorable boy, just lately he had been occupied.

FDR took them to the bar and they ordered a few beers for them and Tuck turned back to look at the boy. When he did, he saw the boy looking back at him and he blushed before turning around again and Tuck grinned. FDR saw him smiling and he nudged him.

"Hey, who are you staring at?"

Tuck didn’t look away, almost willing the boy to look back at him as he answered his friend.

"That boy over there. In the jumper with the curls."

FDR looked around before he asked,

"The kid?"

"Yes. He’s precious."

FDR shook his head and took a sip of his beer.

"That didn’t take long."

Throughout the night, Tuck kept his eye on the boy, watching him take glances back at him, blushing softly and then looking away again. Finally, Tuck had enough of their little back and forth and told FDR he’d be back in a minute. He saw the boy was alone and took his chance to talk to him finally.

"Hi…I’ve seen you all night, thought I’d come by and finally break the ice."

The boy looked nervous, fiddling with his fingers for a moment before he said,

"Hi…"

"I’m Tuck."

"Tom."

"Good to meet you, Tom. Can I buy you a beer?"

"Sure."

They walked over to the bar and Tuck ordered two beers for them. While they waited, they made small talk, exchanging what they did for jobs, the friends whom they were with and Tom’s recent heartbreak.

"I looked into it too much."

"Funny, I just had the same situation."

They paused when their beers arrived and Tuck picked his up and took a drink. 

"I usually don’t pick up cute boys after a vast disappointment, but you’re adorable."

Tom blushed and took a long drink of his beer before he looked back at Tuck.

"Can I take you out some time? Like on a proper date?"

Tom looked nervous and opened his mouth to say something but then looked away.

"Okay."

He took out his phone and Tuck did the same so they exchanged numbers. Once Tuck put his phone away, he looked at Tom with a smile and said,

"I’ll let you get back to your friends. It was good to meet you Tom. I’ll call you."

"I can’t wait."

He seemed to have blurted it out by the embarrassed look on his face and Tuck just smiled at him before he returned to FDR and Tom to his friends. FDR welcomed him back and when Tuck sat down, he saw Tuck smiling hard.

"Went well?"

"Got a date with him."

"That was fast."

"He was too cute to pass."

"Congrats man. Hope it goes well."

They clinked bottles and Tuck grinned and stole a glance at Tom who was back with his friends. He was caught still looking at Tuck and he gave a little nervous wait as Tuck waved back.

"It will."


	20. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Cobb knows the only person who could take Arthur away from him is Eames, so when Eames actually comes to him and asks for insider info on Arthur (for wooing him and for later in the sack) Cobb just lies about everything to ensure Arthur will NEVER want Eames.

Dom got a sick feeling in his stomach when he saw the chemistry happening between Arthur and Eames. Arthur would eventually start to like him back and Eames would woo him away and then…then Arthur would be out of his life. 

He really didn’t want that to happen. 

He depended on Arthur to keep him focused, to be his point man and to help him. Arthur couldn’t do that if he was distracted by Eames.

His chance to keep Arthur came when while running some tests and Arthur was under. Eames sat by Dom and said,

"Cobb, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

He thought it was about the job for a moment until he looked at Eames and saw him glancing at Arthur’s sleeping form.

"I want to ask Arthur out. But I don’t want to scare him off. What could I do?"

Dom raise an eyebrow.

"Are you asking me for tips on how to get my friend?"

"Well you know him better than anyone. If anyone would give me good advice it would be you."

Mentally, Dom scoffed. But he smiled on the outside.

"Well, Arthur doesn’t really like people who are too forward. Anything too blunt would be a turn off for him."

"So…he likes games?"

"I guess you could say that. He’s very into playing hard to get. Most people don’t get he likes the chase as much as the pursuit so they get fed up."

"Oh…well that makes sense."

Dom figured that would be more than enough bad advice and nodded, giving Eames a chance to think.

Over time, he watched Eames give mixed signals, Arthur confused and then angry at Eames’ sudden switch. 

It came to a head though when Dom sat at his desk reading the paper when Arthur came in and ripped the paper out of his hands and shouted at him.

"You told Eames I like to play games?!"

"Uh…"

"He told me what you said! I confronted about why he was being so weird and he told me you gave him some advice! Why would you do that?"

"I can explain."

Arthur stood up straight, crossing his arms and waiting for Dom to explain himself.

"I just…I don’t want you to forget about me. I thought Eames would distract you and you wouldn’t work with me anymore. We’ve been a team for so long…"

He stopped when he realized how foolish he sounded. He then felt embarrassed and looked away.

"Dom. We’ll always be friends. If something happens between Eames and I, it’s not going to change our professional partnership. I would never throw you aside. I’ll always be there to help you out."

"Yeah…I just…I should have known better. Sorry."

Arthur sighed and shook his head.

"It’s fine. But Dom, next time, stay out of my personal affairs."

"Yeah well your personal affair came to me first."

"He’ll never do that again."


	21. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by charredsmile: Eames is a dashing young prince who is destined for the usual; kingship, pretty wife, kids to take away the throne. A pretty simple cycle in the eyes of some. But there's one problem.. Eames met Arthur.

Prince Eames was already late in marrying. Due to his age and that his father, the king, was not well he was very late.

He wasn’t even courting which upset his lady mother.

Advisers and council tried to bring forward as many suitable fair princesses and duchesses but the prince was just not interested.

Eames just didn’t care because he was already smitten.

From one of the many inner circles of royalty, Eames encountered Arthur and desired to marry him, make a prince of him though he knew his lady mother would frown upon it.

So in secret, Eames saw his count, wooing him and caring for him, sending him notes and gifts though it was difficult to do with so many around. But he was willing to risk it, especially when he would sneak out and spend a night in the fields together.

But the pressures of being a crowned prince came heavy on his head when his father finally passed and Eames was now crowned king. His lady mother began to pressure him about finding a wife and carrying on the family name and Eames refused. 

He refused to the point where his mother finally demanded to know why.

Eames sent his council and servants away and once alone, he admitted to his mother everything.

"I’m already in love. I’m in love with the count of this land, Arthur. I want him, mother. I don’t want a wife. I want him."

His lady mother looked at him blankly and then shook her head, She sighed, taking his hand and sitting with him.

"My son, you need to produce an heir. And while I admire the strength it must have taken for you to tell me, you still need a wife."

"What if I marry but stay with Arthur? Just for appearances sake?"

"That can be arranged."

Sure enough, Eames’ lady mother brought forth a young woman who would pretend to be Eames’ wife, a young lady named Ariadne. She was told of Eames’ affair with the count and she would be given titles, riches and her family would be taken care of as well, so long as she kept quiet. Ariadne promised she would and as soon as she was crowned queen, she wished her husband well and slept in her own chambers. 

Eames brought Arthur on as his council to keep him close and Ariadne proved to be a good friend, keeping his secret, even befriending Arthur herself. 

When Eames and Arthur were able to steal a moment, Arthur looked at his king with a soft sigh and said,

"I can’t believe you did all this for me."

"I would do everything and anything for you."

"You’ll be pushed to produce an heir soon enough."

"I’ll worry about it later. Right now, I just want this fleeting moment with you."

Arthur smiled, shaking his head a little as he felt Eames kiss his face,

"You, my king, are reckless and foolish."

"Ah, but you love me anyway."

"I do."

"Then kiss your reckless and foolish king."

So Arthur did.


	22. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: After the Inception job the team goes to a bar. There is a karaoke night. Somebody dares Arthur to sing and he sings a love song. Ariadne thinks it's for her (you know, after "the kiss"), but only Eames knows it was really for him. Because Arthur and Eames are in a secret relationship. Well, after this night is not a secret anymore.

It was Ariadne’s suggestion and since Dom went off to be a dad and the rest of the team had no real objection (Arthur’s justification was that there was alcohol involved) Yusuf, Eames and Arthur went along with Ariadne to a karaoke bar. 

Everyone was still riding the high of the successful - albeit nearly fatal - Fischer job, so a good time was due. They met after getting settled in separate hotels and freshening up and then met in front of the bar, waiting for each other before going in. They found a table and immediately ordered the first round of drinks and some appetizers. Ariadne had settled herself near Arthur in the booth and tried her hand at flirting. Yusuf and Eames, seated at the ends, looked at each other, Eames a little amused as Arthur remained oblivious to her rather blunt forwardness. 

She took his kind, polite responses as reciprocation, lighting up when Arthur would laugh at her joke or touch her shoulder. By the third round of drinks, she was so painfully smitten, Yusuf began feeling second hand embarrassment for her.

Everyone was getting a good buzz, enjoying themselves, laughing at the terrible singers, impressed by the good ones and Ariadne finally nudged Arthur and said,

"You should go up there!"

Arthur shook his head, settling his vodka tonic down on the table.

"No, no way. I can’t sing!"

"Yes you can, I’ve heard you!"

Eames gave him a little nudge too and Yusuf clapped and insisted as well and buckling under the pressure, Arthur finished off his drink and said,

"Fine! I know just what I’m going to sing too."

Eames slid out, letting Arthur go and the three of them watched Arthur pick a song and take the mic.

The first few beats of Rihanna’s  _Umbrella_  came on and the crowd cheered as Arthur began to sing. He seemed a little unsure at first, nervous until the song picked up in the chorus.

Ariadne clapped her hands, leaning forward, looking almost swooned as Arthur sang, getting into it, fueled by the alcohol. Yusuf then started to notice that as much noise as everyone was making and as much as Arthur was moving around, he was looking at someone specifically. He thought maybe it was Ariadne, having heard of their little shared kiss in the dream from her while they waited for Arthur and Eames that evening. 

That was until he looked right at Arthur, hearing him sing,

“ _You can run into my arms, it’s ok don’t be alarmed, come here to me. There’s no distance in between our love, so go on and let the rain pour, I’ll be all you need and more_ …”

And he was looking right at Eames.

Eames who had been pretty much quiet since Arthur got up, was looking right back at Arthur with a cocky, knowing smile on his face. 

Well, fuck.

When Arthur finished with an astounding applause, he returned to the table and Eames stood up to let him back in place, a fresh round already waiting for them on the table. Once Arthur sat back down, Ariadne began telling him how great he sounded and Yusuf nodded and chimed in,

"Yeah you were great. How long have you and Eames been seeing each other?"

Eames laughed and shook his head and Arthur cleared his throat, a little red around his face though he would say it was from being on stage.

"That obvious huh?" Asked Eames.

"The song gave it away." 

Arthur began to smile as he looked at Eames the same way he always had but now Yusuf could see the affection there.

"About two years now?"

Eames nodded in agreement as everyone collectively looked at Ariadne. She seemed let down but mostly embarrassed. She picked up her drink and took a long swig of it before she said,

"Well, I’m an idiot. Let’s um…let’s get drunk."

Arthur pet her shoulder as if apologizing and she just sighed before smiling at him.

At the end of the night, everything seemed alright, everyone enjoying themselves just as much. Ariadne did eventually pull Arthur to the side and said,

"Wish you would have told me before I made an ass of myself!"

"No one knew!"

"Ugh, I’m just glad I found out now before I made a bigger ass of myself."

"If its of any consolation, you really weren’t that bad."

"That helps."

"Come on, let’s get drunk."

"Ok. So, how did you guys carry on a relationship for so long in secret? I want details man. Is Eames good in bed?"

Arthur laughed as he shook his head, walking with her towards the bar.

"Let’s get you really drunk. Then maybe I’ll answer you."


	23. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by corvincabbage: Jon isn't queer or nothing, but that's Tommy fucking Conlon in the next aisle. (Don Jon's not so hetero boner for Spartan fighter Tommy Conlon)

Jon was lazily pushing his cart through the market, slowly making his way to the cereal aisle while he checked his phone. As he put it back in his pocket, he looked up and stood stock still for a moment because holy shit, no way was that Tommy fucking Conlon, five time Spartan winner, MMA champ, Tommy motherfucking Conlon. 

He turned back and slowly peered around the corner again, checking again, just to be sure because no way that was actually him. But sure enough, it really was Tommy Conlon, standing in the middle of the cereal aisle looking at a box of Cheerios. Jon swallowed hard and thought about what he was going to say, deciding and then practicing it in his head, making sure it didn’t sound stupid. 

When he was sure enough, he took a deep breath and walked, still trying to keep the cool he thought he had before he saw Tommy Conlon. When he nearly passed him he stopped and said,

"Oh, man is that…are you Tommy Conlon?"

He flinched internally for a moment, sounding far more star struck then he intended to. Tommy Conlon looked up from his box, setting it in the basket he was carrying as he said,

"Yeah, I am."

"Shit, hi. I’m Jon, I’m a big fan. It’s so good to meet you."

He stuck his hand out and Tommy shook it and fuck, even his handshake was impressive. Firm, strong and through the black hoodie with his gym logo on it, Jon could see the shifting of his shoulders, biceps, triceps and forearm as he shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

When he let go, Jon didn’t want the moment to pass so he hesitated and said,

"Uh…could I bother you for a picture?"

"Sure, man. No problem."

His voice was shockingly soft but stern and Jon fumbled with his phone, closing the last text message he had open and brought up his camera. He felt as if he was taking forever and laughed nervously.

"Piece of shit phone…sorry."

"It’s fine."

He even smiled a bit. When Jon’s phone finally opened the camera, he stepped closer to Tommy and snapped the picture, pleased with the results, even more pleased when Tommy asked to see it too and approved. Jon couldn’t stop smiling, tucking his phone back in his pocket.

"Are you doing anything? I’d love to invite you out for a beer or something."

"I can’t drink right now. Training."

"Oh…right. Sorry."

"I do drink coffee."

A quick trip to a near by Starbucks later, Jon settled down at their table with two coffees, both black though Jon a little sugar for himself. They talked at great length, although Jon felt he was doing most of the talking - or rather babbling at Tommy, telling him how he’d seen all his fights, even his amateur stuff on Youtube and he was so impressed with his movement and how he could lay a guy out in a single blow. He asked about his weight training and how he managed to get his traps so defined because he had been trying and he just couldn’t…

He only stopped when Tommy was smiling at him and Jon looked down at his coffee.

"Sorry. I know I’m just kinda fangirling at you."

"It’s fine. Refreshing actually. No one really asks me about what I eat and how much I can lift."

"I’m usually a lot smoother than this. I’m just so fuckin excited to actually be talking to you! Sorry…"

Tommy waved it off and took a sip of his coffee.

They got along pretty well, shockingly well considering Jon had felt foolish and awkward most of the time. Once they were done and stood outside of their cars, Jon said,

"Hey could we like…hang out sometime? Do something? Does that sound weird?"

"What, like you’re asking me out?"

"What, no! It’s not like that at all!"

Tommy laughed at him which made Jon’s face feel warm. 

"I know what you meant, relax."

Tommy took out his phone from the pocket of his hoodie and after typing something into it, he said,

"All right, give me your number."

Jon did and then took Tommy’s in return. When they finished, Tommy smiled at him, putting his phone away and said,

"I’ll see you around."

He tweaked the tip of Jon’s ear, making Jon sputter indigently and making his face flush an even deeper shade of red. Tommy got in his car and left while Jon stood embarrassed for a moment before getting in his own car and took out his phone again, looking at Tommy’s name and number, smiling dumbly at it as he reached up to his ear where Tommy touched it, stroking it for a moment as he sighed to himself.

He suddenly snapped himself out of it and shut off his phone and cleared his throat, sitting up straight and trying to act cool, looking around to make sure no one saw him before he drove off.


	24. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by charredsmile: Arthur comes back to the flat one day accompanied by a cut lip, several bruises and a limp. People that lived close by found out he was gay and made him pay. What will Eames do?

Eames was reading on the sofa, listening to the TV in the background. Arthur should be back any moment with the groceries and they would have dinner soon. As he looked up to check the time, he heard the door opening and he smiled a bit to himself, thinking ‘just in time.’

He stuck his bookmark in the book and closed it as he stood up and went to greet Arthur and help him with the bags.

  
"I was just about to say-"

He stopped short when he saw Arthur. There were no groceries and Arthur was in shambles. His bottom lip was broken and bleeding still, fresh bruises growing around his jaw and below his eye, his clothes were dirty and torn and he stumbled in slowly.

"Arthur!"

He caught him, closing the door to their flat as he brought him inside, helping him, minding his injuries though he wasn’t sure where he was hurt exactly. They slowly made their way to the bathroom and Eames helped him out of his ruined coat, throwing it to the floor as he saw Arthur’s bare arms, mottled with more red and purple marks. As he began to clean him up, Eames asked,

"What happened? Where you in an accident?"

When Arthur looked at him, Eames could see the white of his right eye was bright red from the broken blood vessels. 

"I got jumped. The guys that live in building over saw me coming home. They jumped me."

Eames knew who he was talking about. The younger college kids from the building over knew of his and Arthur’s relationship. They couldn’t resist being ignorant and cruel and while Eames had already encountered one of them face to face, putting the fear of god and calming the insults for a while, they clearly didn’t fear Arthur and showed him. His anger filled him fast and Arthur could see it, bringing his hand over Eames’.

"Don’t."

"I know who did this."

"So do I. I can file a police report."

"You think fucking cops are going to care that a bunch of frat boy college douchebags jumped a faggot?"

Arthur looked down, breathing deeply.

"You shouldn’t have to live in fear."

"I didn’t. I wasn’t. Not until now."

Eames frowned, finishing cleaning up Arthur’s worse injuries and then asked him,

"Do you think you need to go to the hospital?"

"No."

"Well, maybe we should. For documentation and we can file a proper report."

Arthur looked at him, seeing Eames was still angry but he was thinking clearly.

"Ok."

At the hospital, Arthur’s injuries were tended to, photographed and he filed a report. The police were able to pick up the college kids immediately and it would take hours for processing.

Arthur fell asleep on Eames’ shoulder while they waited at the station, but Eames was wide awake, watching, looking at each punk kid that was detained. 

When they were ready to be identified, Arthur was able to pick them easily. There was still so much more to go through and Eames had no faith that these kids would probably receive no more than a slap on the wrist. But it made Arthur feel better and eventually, they went home.

Over the course of a few days, Eames didn’t let Arthur go out alone anymore. Arthur tried to tell him he was fine, but he appreciated it and Eames felt it when someone seem to come towards them and Arthur clung to his arm or seemed more alarmed in crowds. 

Arthur recovered slowly, healing nicely and when he began to look like himself again, he mentioned to Eames he thought of moving.

"I don’t feel safe here anymore."

Eames agreed.

"We’ll move as soon as we can."

Eames kept to his word and they did find a new flat quickly and in a different neighborhood. He didn’t tell Arthur how the college kids had basically gotten off and were home again. He didn’t tell him how before they moved when he came home from work, he found one of them smoking outside and practically put his fist through his face, the others too afraid to approach him despite all their shit talking. He didn’t tell Arthur any of that.

They just packed and left.


	25. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur and Eames are the hottest couple at school right now. Everyone gossips about them. Some people thinks that Eames just wants to get in Arthur's pants. Arthur knows it's not true but Eames wants to prove them wrong and does something really romantic for Arthur in front of the whole school.

Arthur and Eames walk down the hall together, hand in hand. Eames is holding Arthur’s bio books and it’s so sickeningly cliche and sweet that the hall still can’t stop buzzing despite them being together was old news.

When they get to Arthur’s bio class, they stand to the side of the door, Eames passing Arthur’s books back to him and Arthur takes them and leans against him, both of smiling, exchanging conversation between them and them alone.

Despite some bad mouthing here and there, overall, Arthur and Eames being together was more fodder for gossip then anything else. Eames was known for dating…well anyone who was easy as well as being a bit of a deliquent. Nothing that could cause serious trouble but he was a headache to teachers. Arthur was smart and popular in his own right, president of the student council, both of them being devastatingly good looking didn’t hurt their causes either. When they got together, the rumor mill went into overtime, everyone saying something different about how they met, how they even got together and their reasons why.

Apparently, it occurred to no one that they just might like each other.

Arthur heard the rumors all the time, worse through the student council who loved to report everything to each other. 

Eames was just dating Arthur because of the rumor that Arthur was a waiting for marriage virgin. 

Eames was just dating Arthur on a bet.

Eames was just dating Arthur to nail him on prom night.

Eames himself heard all kinds of different rumors, most to the similar effect as to why he was dating Arthur, but some about Arthur himself.

Arthur didn’t really like Eames, he was dating him because Eames had threatened him.

Arthur was only dating him to seem “edgier”.

It was all ridiculous to the both of them, whom in fact just really liked each other and had gotten quiet serious about each other over time. Some of the rumors did have a scrap of truth buried among the bullshit, Arthur was a virgin (though not waiting for marriage) but they had talked about going all the way for prom. 

When they filled out their college applications at Arthur’s house, they had talked about prom and getting a hotel room for afterwards. It had all been Arthur’s idea and Eames asked him if he was sure. But Arthur was.

"I heard today that I was forcing you to blow me in the parking lot today."

Arthur laughed, taking off his glasses while they did their homework at Eames’ house. He leaned back on his bed and said,

"That one is new."

"I was surprised myself."

"Oh, I heard you threatened me in gym class to go to prom with you."

"Also surprising since we don’t have gym together."

They both laughed and Arthur closed his notebook and tilted his head up and kissed him. They both looked at each other, Eames taking his hand as he asked,

"Don’t you ever get tired of all these rumors?"

"Sometimes."

"Me too."

And the truth was, Eames was tired of everyone talking about them, not being able to just accept that they were with each other for legit reasons - not because of the threat of blackmail or street credit. It was ridiculous. Deep down, Eames also worried that one day Arthur might start believing some of those. After all, you can only hear something for so long before you start questioning it. 

While Eames had already quietly asked Arthur to prom, he felt that a grander gesture should be done. In front of anyone to silence those that still questioned his real feelings for Arthur. 

One morning, the week of prom, Eames sent Arthur a text, telling him he had overslept and he would be late to school so Arthur went ahead and at his locker, he noted something written on the door. When he got closer, he saw it was a love note, simple but obvious:

'I love you'

A heart drawn around it and Arthur smiled to himself, knowing it was Eames’ work. He opened his locker and gasped as a flock of ballons poured out and he nearly dropped his messenger bag trying to prevent them from hitting him in the face. Flower petals fell around the floor and when they were all out, he could hear some quiet aww’s around him and he felt his face get warm. He found himself looking around for Eames and saw him walking towards him. 

"Eames…what is all this?"

"Nothing. I don’t need a reason to show you how much I love you."

Arthur brought his hand to his face, shaking his head as they stood in front of his locker balloons floating over them, flower petals on the floor and it was so over the top and yet still quiet. Eames took his hands, kissing him as the crowd that had formed around them aww-ed louder.

They gathered the balloons that Arthur had to carry around with him all day, but the petals stayed on the floor though Arthur found them throughout his day in his coat pockets, in his bag and in the cuff of his jeans. 

The rumors about them seized after that. No one had a reason to question them anymore.


	26. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: so how about a sequel? We all want to know what happened after prom.

Prom was probably the best night of Arthur’s life. 

So far. 

Eames picked him up in a limo, looking dashing in his tux with matching boutonnieres of white roses for the both of them. They went to prom, took so many pictures, danced and had their nice meal and then danced more. They even slow danced a few songs together, which made Arthur feel great. 

Before the crowning of the homecoming court, Arthur whispered to Eames that he wanted to go, so they did.

Their limo took them to the hotel Arthur had rented a room at and once alone, they sat in the simple, plain room with one bed, a TV and a desk. The curtains were drawn and it wasn’t fancy but all the same, it was perfect. Arthur shrugged off his rented tux coat and hung it on the back of a chair as he pulled loose his bow tie and sat down. 

He was nervous and Eames could tell because he was too. It was an important night - for the both of them and Eames didn’t want it to be bad. Eames took off his coat and sat down beside him, taking his hand.

"We don’t have to do anything. I’m not expecting anything."

"I know. You’re not like that."

He felt Arthur squeeze his hand again and he tilted his head towards Eames and kissed him.

They made out, which was not unusual for them. They’ve gotten a bit far or how Arthur likes to address it “Everything except the last step.” He imagines how frustrating it must be for Eames, being right there but always stopping. They had never gotten naked completely either, just without shirts, the furthest was without jeans and that was pretty nice. 

He was use to feeling Eames’ fingers inside him, though the blush and near embarrassment of being so exposed was something Arthur couldn’t get over just yet. His eyes were closed and his head turned away, the elastic band of his briefs pressing tightly against his back because he hadn’t taken them off yet while Eames fingered him. He could hear him, his mouth on his throat, whispering to him though Arthur couldn’t pay attention to what he was saying. He started to forget his nerves a little, just breathing and relaxing, moaning when it felt good.

When they slid out of their underwear, Arthur wanted to get under the blankets but leave the lights on. Eames obliged to all of it. He watched as Eames took the condom, his hands shaking a bit, his fingers still coated with lube, making it difficult to tear it open. When Arthur slid his hand over his, Eames looked at him, a bit embarrassed. 

"Sorry."

"It’s ok. I’m nervous too."

Eames nodded and finally got it open after that. 

It was easier if Arthur didn’t watch, didn’t see but felt everything and he gasped at the intrusion of feeling Eames push inside him, but didn’t feel the urge to push him away or tense up. When Eames stops, he’s kissing Arthur’s throat, biting marks into his skin, breathing hard and Arthur realizes he’s panting too. 

"Oh my god…"

Arthur opened his eyes, blinking slowly as he felt full and amazing with just the slightest bit of pain. It wasn’t bad, more uncomfortable but the sensation of being so close to Eames trumped everything else. He turned to kiss him, Eames there, always there to kiss him back and he hadn’t realized that he was desperately clenching onto the sheets until Eames took his hand, holding it, feeling their fingers intertwine. When they pulled away, Eames smiled at him, his breathing still hard.

"How do you feel?"

"Good…I want you to move though."

A bit of teeth showed when Eames smiled at him and he did, his hips rolling carefully, pulling back then pushing back in. He did it again and again, making Arthur moan sweetly for him.

He drew his knees up higher against Eames’ sides, his free hand grabbing the back of Eames’ shoulder to hold on and he gasps when Eames touches something inside him. The pleasure rolls over him fast and suddenly and he wants to give himself up entirely to it, but Eames wasn’t done yet.

The heat that spiked through his veins was unlike any other orgasm Eames had given him before and when it happened, Arthur sobbed and he was shaking, Eames in the same state. They kiss frantically, Eames’ free hand cupping his face to keep him in place, tongues touching, tasting and it was so perfect. When their senses cleared up enough, Eames got up to bin the condom and got back in bed, spooning Arthur, touching his chest, feeling him breathing normally now. 

"I’ve never done that before."

Arthur - through his blissed out exhaustion turned to look over his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"I’ve never done that before."

"Yes you have."

"No. It was just a rumor and I never corrected it."

"You never told me…"

"You never asked me about it either."

Arthur turned to him, sliding his arm over Eames’ side, kissing him again, easing his knee between Eames’. 

"I love you."

"I love you too. We’re going to have a wonderful life together."

Arthur smiled, his face lighting up, dimples showing.

"You’re so sure of that."

"Why wouldn’t I be?"

Arthur shrugged, still smiling.

"You’re right. We are going to have a wonderful life."


	27. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can you do another Eames is Arthurs dads bf sequel in which they are engaged and have to break the news to Arthurs parents?

While the proposal was the best moment of Arthur’s life, what almost immediately eclipsed it, was having to tell his parents.

Arthur was two years into college. He was twenty-one and he had been seeing Eames all that time. It was the next best thing to a perfect relationship. They had more disagreements than fights, they saw each other often and still had that same spark and affection for each other that started when they met.

Now, without having to hide or lie, Arthur was often at Eames’ apartment. He spent the night there since his parents and him had made a promise not to do anything at home. Sometimes it was hard to do and they snuck kisses and exchanged longing looks when Eames was over for dinner or hanging out with Arthur’s dad.

That would never not be weird for Arthur, his boyfriend being best friends with his dad. He frowned at the thought and he got impatient when Eames was at his parent’s house because he wanted him for himself. 

And he got Eames all to himself the night after all of Arthur’s finals, right before Christmas break when Eames proposed. 

Now they had to break it to Arthur’s parents.

At the yearly holiday party, which Arthur hung out at Eames’ side now, leaning on him, holding his hand under the table and kissing him when he could, they spoke in hushed whispers of how they were going to break it to them. Arthur’s mom walked into the kitchen with a tray of dirty glasses as she saw them and said,

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

She asked in good humor, setting the glasses in the sink. Eames smiled at her as he leaned back on the counter,

"Nothing, just trying to figure out a way to tell you how I knocked up our little Arthur here." 

He put his hand on Arthur’s flat stomach, making him laugh as his mom shook her head.

"You two, I swear."

She had taken their relationship a lot better than Arthur’s father had and joked with them and didn’t mind if they shared a kiss - but nothing more.

As the party came to an end, the four of them cleaned up and Eames and Arthur looked at each other with that sense of worry. It was deja vu all over again. Arthur offered to do the dishes this time, Eames drying while Arthur’s parents collected the dishes and trash. Eames looked at him as he took a dish off the rack and whispered,

"Darling…should we tell them now?"

Arthur sighed and looked down into the soapy dish water.

"I feel like we’re going to ruin the holidays for them if we keep breaking stuff to them now."

"New Year’s then?"

Arthur looked at him and agreed.

Then New Year’s came and went and they still couldn’t break the news. After the holidays, during a calm and regular dinner - a Friday night after Arthur had classes and everyone came home from work, Arthur decided this would be the time.

He wanted to think about how to say it, calmly collective and then discuss it rationally. 

"We’re engaged."

Instead he babbled it out in the middle of dinner and everyone got quiet. 

Eames sighed and looked down. Arthur couldn’t stand the idea of looking back at his dad and see his anger again but instead, his parents resumed eating dinner.

"I was wondering when you’d say something." 

Arthur looked up then and saw his parents looking calm. 

"Honey, you’re wearing the engagement ring on your finger." Said his mom.

"If you knew why didn’t you say anything?" Asked Eames.

"We figured you two wanted to tell us in your own way." Said Arthur’s father.

Arthur just took a deep sigh and Eames shook his head.

"Bloody hell. All this time, worrying for nothing."

Arthur’s parents just laughed. 


	28. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by emmysuh: Mechanic AU?? Oh, that would be too cute. Eames all greasy/cocky. Arthur all standoffish at first but impresses E with how much he knows about cars.

Arthur cursed his stupid car for what had to be the thousandth time. 

He glanced at his watch once more, waiting for the mechanic to come out and tell him something. He had a job to get to - not that the mechanic would care, 

After yet another sigh, Arthur had enough. He was going to be late to work and he needed to know what was happening so he could pay the damn bill for the work they would more than likely overcharge him for and take a cab. The whole place stunk of motor oil and grease and when Arthur stood up, he checked the back of his dove grey suit jacket and then his pants. 

He barged into the back of the shop, hearing music and he saw his car, the hood opened. 

"Excuse me, can you tell me what the hell is going on with my car? I’d like to leave."

The mechanic looking at his car was obscenely gorgeous. It made Arthur freeze on the stop. He wore a mechanic’s jumpsuit but since it was hot outside and worse in the garage space, it was only pulled up to his waist, the sleeves tied around his waist. On top, he had on a grease stained singlet, mechanic gloves on his hand practically black and a baseball cap, slung backwards.

"You’re not supposed to be back here."

Arthur noted the accent and he stifled a groan as he cleared his throat.

"Well…I’ve been waiting for like…half an hour."

The mechanic stood up straight and took off his gloves.

"Well you’re not the only car I have, mate."

Arthur frowned then and said,

"Look, just tell me what’s wrong, I’ll write you a check and I can leave."

"I don’t have a clue what’s going on with your car yet, love. Haven’t finished running the diagnostic."

"What kind of mechanic are you that you can’t figure out what’s wrong with my car?"

Eames grinned at him then as he walked over and leaned against Arthur’s car.

"I’ve checked all the major, usual problems, engine, breaks, alternator, battery all that. But you’ve got something else going on that needs further inspection. Hence why you’ve been waiting for half an hour."

"Oh. Well…the steering was difficult. Like really hard to turn. It’s why I had it towed."

"Sounds like your serpentine belt. I’ll check right now."

"I should have just said that when I got here."

"You should have."

Arthur gave him a look and wanted to be mad but he found himself charmed by his mechanic’s cocky smile. 

"I guess…I’ll take a cab now. When can I pick it up?"

"I’ll call you. You wrote your information down?"

"Yeah, the tow truck left it in the front seat."

The mechanic looked in and opened the door, reaching in for the paperwork and grabbed it, looking at it.

"Mmm…Arthur. All right. I’ll call you then. I’m Eames by the way."

"Hi. Ok then…I’ll wait for your call then."

Eames nodded and Arthur started to step back to go to the waiting room, still feeling Eames’ eyes on him, smiling at him. 

Eventually, Arthur went back inside and called for a cab. While he waited, he looked back, not being able to see anything but he knew Eames was back there. He found himself looking forward to getting the call - though not because of his car.


	29. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy Conlon/Adam Lerner Paddy (Tommy's dad) walks in on them, he had no idea Tommy was gay or with Adam. Either the moment it happens or the aftermath

"Tommy! Tommy are you here? You said eight thirty!"

Paddy came into Tommy’s apartment, feeling the cold bite of the oncoming winter. He shivered a bit, glad it wasn’t snowing as he checked his watch. It was nine and for a moment, he wondered if something had happened to his son. 

Maybe he overslept. 

He heard talking from the bedroom in the back of the apartment so Paddy followed it and saw the door ajar so he pushed it open as he stepped in.

"Tommy are-"

He froze when he saw Tommy in bed, but he wasn’t alone. 

There was a hazy on Paddy’s part, mumbling an apology and lots of cursing as sheets were thrown up for cover. The boy that had been sitting on top of Tommy swore the most and Paddy stepped out and headed to the kitchen to wait.

Adam was red, bright red as he pulled his clothes on, still mumbling curses under his breath. This was not how he wanted Tommy’s father to find out about them. Tommy wasn’t too thrilled with the situation either, embarrassment burning at his face as his entire body tensed up in anxiety. He had forgotten that he had promised to have dinner with his dad tonight, distracted by Adam’s surprise visit.

He hadn’t told his father anything about himself - Tommy just making brand new realizations and all but Adam was something he wanted to come clean with. He wanted to tell him about Adam…he did. He didn’t want his father to walk in on Adam riding his dick.

He felt sick thinking about it.

When they both finished getting dressed, Adam looked nervously at him, his face still red. 

"I should leave."

"No, stay. This had to happen anyway."

"Uh…I don’t know if I want to meet your dad right now. You know…considering."

"Yeah…maybe you’re right."

They both leave the bedroom and Adam gathers his stuff and runs out after saying bye. Tommy heads to the kitchen and leans against the doorway, seeing his father sitting at the table, clasping his hands together.

"Hey pop."

"Tommy."

"I uh…guess we have some things to talk about."

"I don’t think I want to know."

"Pop…"

Tommy walked over to the table and sat across from him, glad he had the second chair since Adam came around. 

"I’m uh…well I’m not sure how to start."

"Who’s the kid?"

"He’s not a kid. His name is Adam."

Paddy didn’t say anything else, hardly looking at Tommy.

"Pop, look. I’m just…I’m with Adam. We’ve been dating for a while."

"So you’re gay."

Tommy bit the inside of his lip and leaned back against the chair.

"I guess so."

"How long."

Tommy shrugged, not even sure himself.

"I met Adam a while back. He was here on a business trip and we got to talking. One thing led to another and well…we started dating."

Paddy kept looking at the table, rather then his son. It was quiet and Tommy didn’t know what else to say.

"I didn’t want you to find out like this."

"Well, I did."

"I’m sorry."

"I should go."

Paddy stood up and left without another word.

The next time Tommy saw Adam, he told him of the talk he had with his dad.

"It didn’t go too well. I think he may have been in shock."

Adam frowned a little, holding his coffee cup in both hands while he sat across from Tommy in the shop. Tommy had just come back from training, still wearing his sweats and cap. He hadn’t spoken to his father since that night and that was a few days ago.

"Have you tried to call him or anything?"

"No, I don’t know what else to say."

"Then you should wait for him to around."

Tommy groaned, setting his head down on his arms.

"This is such a fucking nightmare."

"I’m sorry. I feel like this is my fault. If I hadn’t dropped by…"

"No. It’s not your fault. If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s mine. I’m the one who forgot about the dinner I was supposed to have with him. Shit…we were doing alright too…fuck."

Adam frowned more now, looking down, feeling responsible for all this.

"It’s not your fault, baby."

Adam looked up, seeing Tommy had picked himself up again and was looking at him. 

"This will get sorted out. One way or another."

Adam nodded and extended his hand out to Tommy’s when he saw Tommy reaching for him. 


	30. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is a 40 year old married man in a loveless marriage and has a step son who's best friend is called Arthur. One night when Arthurs sleeping over they find themselves alone and awake in the middle of the night. Porn happens.

Eames hadn’t been happy in years. 

He wasn’t sure when it started to go downhill but sure enough, it had been. His wife had started out ideally enough, despite her having a young son. He was able to bond with the boy and get close to Elise and when they got married, Brandon was actually happy. 

They were a picture perfect family. At least for the first couple of years. Somewhere down the line, Elise drifted away from him and Eames got bored and miserable fast. While things with him and Brandon were still fine, Eames and his wife, couldn’t be more distant. 

They still slept in the same bed but it hardly mattered. Eames buried himself in work and kept late hours on purpose, bringing law cases with him so he wouldn’t have to go to bed with his wife. When he did go to bed, he slept as far as he could from her. 

They hadn’t had sex in close to two years.

Brandon was great though and as much as Eames hated his wife, he adored his step-son. He was a good kid and respectful and craved a father figure so Eames did the best he could to walk the fine line of being a parent and a friend. They hung out, Eames cut him breaks on curfews and when he was old enough, car usage and rewarded him for doing well in school but didn’t come down on him if he didn’t. As Brandon got older, he came to Eames with problems, for favors and since Eames loved to spite his wife, whatever she said no to, Eames said yes. 

Brandon had asked if his best friend could sleep over one night and while his mother was mostly uncomfortable with it, Eames said yes. Brandon’s room was in the attic anyway, Elise took sleeping pills and Eames planned on working most of the night anyway so what did he care if some teenage boys shouted at a screen while they played video games?

The night Brandon’s friend came over, they had a nice, polite dinner. Arthur was lovely and polite and Eames could see why they would be friends. 

They hung out in the living room while Eames worked and when it was late, they headed up to Brandon’s room after Brandon said good night. 

Around three that morning, Eames finished up, stretching, feeling tired and thirsty, a bit hungry as well. He shut off the lamp at his desk and headed to the kitchen where he got a bottle of water and then thought about what to eat when he heard,

"Oh…I’m sorry. I thought everyone would be asleep now."

Eames turned and saw Arthur. He was wearing his pajama pants and a zip up hoodie, glasses, his chestnut colored hair a mess. Eames gave him a smile as he said,

"No problem. Hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Sandwich alright?"

"Ok."

Arthur seemed a little shy and nervous but Eames chalked it up to awkwardness. No one wants to hang out and make small talk with their friend’s dad. 

After they made sandwiches and began to eat, Arthur said,

"You’re up late."

"Work."

"Oh. Right Brandon said you’re a lawyer right?"

Eames nodded.

"I want to be a lawyer."

"What kind?"

"Defense lawyer."

"Good work if you can stomach it."

"What do you do?"

"Arbitration. Not very glamorous but it plays in your sense of fairness."

Arthur nodded, taking a bite from his sandwich and chewed. After a pause, Eames asked,

"You know where you want to go to school?"

"Not yet. I should have figured that out by now, I know."

"It’s fine, you still have some time."

"Just two years."

Eames quickly remembered that his son’s friend was still so young. Seventeen, maybe sixteen depending on his birthday. He looked away when he realized his eyes were trailing down the column of his throat to the small expanse of skin that his hoodie didn’t hide.

When they finished, Eames was surprised they were still able to carry a conversation. It was soft spoken, like a secret between them and he noticed somewhere along that line, he had found himself right beside him at the counter. Arthur’s fingers were touching his bare forearm, rubbing almost absent mindedly but when Eames looked at him, he saw Arthur was well aware of what he was doing. 

There was a flirt in his voice, a look in his eyes and Eames for a moment was afraid he was reading far too much into it. He had been starved for affection for so long and now getting some kind of attention from a young boy, his step-son’s friend no less, felt nice. He wouldn’t have dared act on it, if not for Arthur leaning closer to him and saying,

"You’re very handsome."

Eames knew he should have put a stop to it then and there but he smiled a little and said,

"For an old man?"

"You’re not that old."

"Older than you."

"So?"

Arthur’s shy fingertips suddenly became his hand on his arm, his eyes looking at the tattoos Eames had gotten over the years. He was wearing a t-shirt, but some peeked out from the bottom of the sleeve. 

"Do you have anymore?"

Eames nodded, rolling up the sleeve on one arm, then the other. When he tugged the collar down, Arthur’s hand touched his chest and Eames froze, feeling him lean closer to him as if to get a better look, his lips at his throat, his glasses bumping against his chin when Arthur leaned up. His head told him, stop. Stop right now. This is a huge mistake. 

But he didn’t. 

He took the boy’s face in his hands and kissed him and Arthur melted against him, kissing back. He felt Arthur slide off the stool and step closer to him, his hand on Eames’ thigh, the other against his crotch and Eames was shocked at how quickly he got hard. He kept kissing him, nipping at his mouth, feeling Arthur kiss back and when he let go, Arthur looked happy, his lips wet, dimples appearing at his cheeks. He went back for more, his thin arm coming around Eames’ neck while his other hand remained at his erection, working him up through his sweats and fuck, Eames groaned, his back suddenly straight as he held onto Arthur’s slender little hips. 

They had to leave the kitchen. Anyone could wake up at any moment and wouldn’t that just be the end of Eames’ entire life? However, it didn’t stop him from getting to his feet and taking Arthur’s hand, walking out of the kitchen, shutting off the lights. He took Arthur to his office and closed the door behind them, locking it just in case and taking Arthur to his desk where he resumed kissing him. 

He was relieved when Arthur kept kissing him, slightly shorter than him so Eames had to lean down to kiss him and hold him. When Arthur reached for his sweats, slipping his hand inside and touching him, Eames groaned softly. He pulled back, kissing at the corner of his mouth.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Yes…fuck yes. Want you so bad…please…"

Eames hadn’t felt so wanted in a long time. When he didn’t move fast enough for Arthur’s liking, he took Eames’ hand and placed it on his ass.

"Please touch me."

Eames kissed him more, devouring his mouth and slowly stripping him out of his night clothes. Arthur did the same to him and they only stopped once more when Eames picked him up and put him on the edge of his desk and then again to look for lubricate. The closest he had was hand lotion and while he knew it was a bad idea, he had to make do. 

Arthur was too delightful, too sweet, too delicious to pass on and when he sunk inside him. Arthur’s mouth hanging open in a silent scream, Eames realized he was a virgin. He had just taken his step-son’s best friend’s virginity. He was a dirty old man. He was going to hell. He might just go to jail for sexually assaulting a minor. But all that suddenly seem to go away when Arthur started kissing at his mouth, squeezing so tightly around his cock, impatiently moving as he made desperate little whimpering sounds.

"Fuck me…please…please…"

Eames couldn’t resist - he hadn’t so far. So he pulled back a little and pushed back in, again and again, hearing his desk groan under their collective weight. Arthur’s legs were wrapped around Eames’ waist, trying to get some leverage as he held onto him, biting his lip to keep in his moan, though Eames could hear his frantic and hard breathing.

Arthur felt so good. He was warm and inviting and even his whines were delicious to Eames’ ears. He held onto him with one hand, the other on his desk for leverage as he buried his face against his neck, now and then kissing him to stifle the groans he made. Eames wished so badly he could hear him and when he felt him shaking, Eames picked up his pace, laying Arthur back and moving harder and deeper, jolting the desk with every thrust.

Arthur gasped and screwed his eyes shut, bringing his hand to mouth to cover the moans threatening to spill over and his fingers bit into Eames’ skin when he came all over himself. Eames followed, it being far too long for him and he stayed still for a moment, trying to recover, his mind dizzy from pleasure.

"Oh, fuck…that was amazing…"

He heard Arthur whispering to him and Eames picked himself up off him, seeing the flush across his face, his lips swollen, the pleased smile. Eames knew he should have felt guilty but instead he found himself smitten a bit. 

He cleaned them off, dressing Arthur himself, zipping up the hoodie he was wearing with nothing under it. It was then that Eames began to feel a little guilty, especially when Arthur put his glasses back on, making him look so much younger. He frowned and Arthur leaned closer, kissing him again.

"Please don’t say you’re sorry."

"I shouldn’t have…you’re…Arthur, I’m forty."

Arthur shrugged as he took Eames’ hands, making him put them around his waist.

"I don’t care. I wanted you. I still do."

"I’m married. You’re my step-son’s friend."

"Brandon told me how you and his mom hate each other. And Brandon doesn’t have to know."

Eames frowned a bit and Arthur kissed him more. Eames couldn’t help but kiss him back, holding his waist for a moment before settling his hand on his ass. Arthur smiled against his lips.

"You should go to bed. It’s late."

Arthur nodded but didn’t let go just yet.

"Wish you could take me to bed."

Eames smiled a little and gave him a pat.

"Go to bed."

"You know…it’s the weekend. Are you going to be up tomorrow?"

God, already he was planning for more when Eames was still recoiling for this first time. He knew he should have said no, counted his blessings they didn’t get caught and put a stop to it. But Arthur…oh, sweet, innocent, delicious Arthur.

"Yes. I’ll be here."

"Ok. I’ll see you then."

He kissed Eames one more time and finally pulled away, leaving Eames’ office with a slight click of the door. Eames sighed, looking at his desk and the mess that had been made of it, some of his work spilled over, slightly askew from where it had been jolted. He didn’t bother to pick anything up yet. He just shut off the light and headed upstairs to bed.

Before going to his bedroom, he looked at the doorway leading to the attic, knowing Arthur was up there now and he sighed.

Oh, what had he gotten himself into?


	31. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is an alcoholic/drug addict whos finally had enough and goes to rehab where he meets Arthur who is getting treatment for an eating disorder/OCD. After totally butting heads in group therapy sessions, they fall in love.

It was when Eames considered turning tricks on the street for another hit that he finally realized he needed help. Before he completely spiraled out of control and turned a corner he could never come back from, he begged his family for help. 

He was enrolled in rehab and for the first time in a really long time he felt like he was finally doing something right.

Not to say it was easy or pleasant. The first night of withdrawal was hell and Eames wondered if he would ever feel better again and if this was worth it. 

It did get easier over time, though every day he lived with the constant need of getting high or drunk, just once more. Just once more. His therapist told him that was normal and recovery would never be something permanent unless he worked on it. 

Group sessions were probably the best and the worse thing for Eames. He liked them because it made him feel better about himself, about his own addictions, hearing about other people who had gone much deeper than he had. But they were worse when he had to other people whining about what he felt weren’t “real” problems. 

There was this one kid there, the rehab thought it best to mingle in therapy sessions - a way to help each other, and this kid just whined. He whined about his OCD which Eames really didn’t think required rehab. He found himself rolling his eyes when the kid, Arthur, talked about it. He was caught once and Arthur let him have it. Eames just stared him in the face and said,

"Oh, boo hoo. You can’t leave a room without turning in circles three times. You know, everyone else here has real issues, real problems!"

The therapist broke it up before it got any further but Arthur stayed silent, tears rolling down his face as he looked away from the group. Eames felt a little bad after that. 

Of course all feelings of guilt were immediately smothered when Arthur snickered when Eames was talking in group. He shot him a look and Arthur just rolled his eyes at him. 

It was enough to really piss Eames off.

After a few weeks though, Eames learned the real reason Arthur was there - an eating disorder. Eames didn’t understand why, he thought Arthur was beautiful the way he was - despite his attitude. 

When group was broken up into partnership activities, where each member of the team had to write a positive trait about each other, Eames looked at Arthur with a small smile. He didn’t get one back but he understood why. When Eames read his positive traits about Arthur, he saw him blush.

They talked a little more after that, before group, after and Eames suddenly found himself feeling good being around Arthur. He liked how he felt with him, how good he felt telling Arthur about his past, about how his drinking and partying ways lead him to darker corners of his life, of not being able to get enough coke up his nose or enough booze in his system. He told Arthur how he lost his job because of binges and he blew through every dime he had and then begged his parents to help him but in reality he just wanted a safe place to live while he mooched off friends and sold off what he could of his own stuff to get more drugs. He told Arthur of begging his dealer for one more hit when he ran out of money, begged him and when the dealer suggested a blow job, Eames knew he wouldn’t come back from that. 

"I felt like it sobered me up. I knew that if I did that, I would be gone."

Arthur listened and in turn shared with him, how little ticks and quirks suddenly became a way of life and rituals became an existence. It bled into his eating habits and suddenly he could hold a job because there wasn’t enough time to have rituals and eat lunch. He couldn’t get to work on time anyway or leave when he was supposed to. He couldn’t go to restaurants because he spent more of his time organizing himself before eating. He couldn’t cook for himself because he agonized over correct portions and sizes so not eating became easier. He measured out cups of water and spoonfuls of rice to the point where he was counting grains and he knew he needed help when he fainted outside of his apartment, counting the steps to the mailbox. His neighbor found him and he had weighed a little over one hundred pounds. 

"It was so draining. But I couldn’t stop."

Eames knew exactly how he felt. 

When their time in rehab was over - meetings and therapy still highly recommended, Eames realized he loved this boy. Arthur loved him too. With each other, habits and addictions suddenly seemed like they were something they could beat because they leaned on each other. They knew they weren’t cured, they never would be, but at least they had someone worth struggling for. 

"I know, we’re not supposed to date for at least a year but…can we go out for coffee?" 

Eames was hopeful when he asked and Arthur smiled a little.

"Yes. We can break the rules together."

Eames smiled. So it was the second best thing he did in his life. 


	32. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames has a dog who doesn't like anyone. Not Eames' friends and especially not his one night stands. One day at park the dog breaks the leash and run to a very handsome young man who is sitting on the grass and reading a book. The dog falls in love with Arthur. What would Eames do?

If Woody wasn’t such a cute puppy, Eames would have given up on him a long time ago. Woody was a rescue and while he had been warned that sometimes the dog might not react well to strangers, Eames took him on anyway. Woody was sweet and affectionate and for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out why he had been given up.

He slowly started to though, when friends would come by and Woody would snarl and growl and bark and sometime snap at Eames’ friends until he had to put him outside so he wouldn’t hurt anyone. Forget bringing back drunk club dates, the one and only time he did, the guy got a bite that quickly killed the mood and he went home. Eames only looked at his dog and wanted to be angry, but then he started to wag his tail and look up at him with those big brown eyes and Eames couldn’t stay mad.

He got along well enough with other dogs though, that was good. But any time Eames tried to interact with another dog owner, Woody immediately got defensive, stepping between Eames and the other person. Eames could only chalk it up to Woody being protective.

While walking him in the park one afternoon, Eames searched through his phone, looking for obedience classes, because if he was ever going to get laid again, he needed to train his dog to learn that not everyone was a threat. As he scrolled through some possibilities, Woody was doing his business in the grass so he figured he had a few minutes. Suddenly, Woody took off running, the leash snapping out of Eames’ hand. Eames shouted, chasing after his dog, scared for a moment since the park was huge.

"Woody!! Come back!"

As he ran after him, he kept trying to remember the trick to get your dog to come back. Do you stop and run away? Do you just run away and they’ll chase you back? 

As he struggled to remember, Woody suddenly stopped near a tree, near someone who was sitting there. He panicked again, hoping he wouldn’t bite them or anything and when he finally caught up, he saw Woody was being pet by a cute guy, sitting up as he held his book in his free hand. 

"Oh, god, I’m sorry, he got away from me."

He managed to explain himself as he caught his breath. He guy looked up at him with a smile (oh shit, dimples) and said,

"It’s fine. He’s a sweetheart. What’s his name?"

Eames swallowed down a breath of air as he said,

"Woody. His name is Woody."

"Well, hello Woody."

Woody’s tag wagged harder and he plopped down on the guy’s leg, huffing out a breath as he insisted the guy keep petting him. 

"I’m sorry."

He reached down for Woody’s leash, finally having caught his breath. 

"No, it’s ok. He’s no bother."

He extended his hand out to Eames and said,

"I’m Arthur."

"Eames."

The minute they touched hands, Eames worried Woody would freak out as he always did. But much to his shock, Woody was calm, still nuzzling on Arthur’s leg, his tail still wagging.

"He, uh…he likes you."

"I guess."

"Yeah he doesn’t like anyone."

Eames sat beside Arthur and Woody, scratching behind his dog’s ear as Arthur still pet him.

"Then I’m flattered."

Eames smiled. They ended talking for a while, Woody eventually falling asleep where he lay and it was surprising for Eames, how relaxed and calm Woody was. The only time he had ever seen him so calm was when it was just the two of them.  Arthur then got a text message and he frowned at his phone as he said,

"Damn, I have to go."

Woody’s head picked up, his hears up when he heard Arthur say he had to leave.

"Can I call you some time?"

Arthur smiled and said sure, giving Eames his number. When they stood up, Woody was still wagging his tail and Arthur knelt down, petting Woody more as he said,

"Thank you for being the sweetest puppy ever. I’ll see you soon ok?"

Woody’s tail wagged harder and Arthur said bye to Eames before he left. When Eames and Woody turned to go the opposite way, he looked down at his dog with a smile.

"You’re getting steak tonight. I knew you were a good boy."

Woody trotted along side him happily.


	33. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by charredsmile: Arthur is an art student at a top university. The classes this week have been set on shading of objects. When one day the teacher announces that they'll have a model to draw today. Eames. Will Arthur have a steady hand?

Arthur walked slowly to his class, holding his portfolio in one hand, a cup of coffee in the other. It was early enough that he didn’t have to rush and he was right. By the time he reached the university’s studio, he was the only one there. The professor wasn’t even there yet. 

Arthur picked the best seat in the class, then slung off his messenger bag and prepared himself. He removed his large, drawing pad from his portfolio and then got his pencils, eraser, rubber eraser, charcoal and boxer cutter out, setting everything near him, taking sips of coffee in between. 

By the time everyone began trickling into class, Arthur was nearly done with his coffee and his space had been organized. Ariadne sat beside him as she shrugged off her bag and said,

"Hey, when did you get here?"

"Like twenty minutes ago."

Ariadne nodded and began setting up as well when the professor came in, clapping his hands, silencing the chatter.

"All right class, as you know, we’re practicing shading. So I figured we’re all tired of drawing squares and fruits in bowls right?"

The class gave a collective mumble of agreement.

"So, we’re going to be using a model today. Eames, come on in."

A broad, good looking man came in, closing the door behind him. He stood next to the professor while the professor talked.

"This is Eames. He’s being kind enough to pose for us today. So everyone get ready. He’ll be doing a few poses then he’ll stand long enough for everyone to start a proper sketch which will become a painting, all shading techniques applied. Everyone got that?"

The class nodded and while everyone prepared, Arthur swallowed hard and Ariadne leaned over to whisper to him,

"Holy shit, this guy is hot. He’s your type too."

"Shut up, I don’t have a type."

"Well, I bet you do now."

Arthur shot her a look as she giggled.

It was the most difficult class Arthur ever had to deal with in his life 

For some reason, it didn’t dawn on him that this model would be naked and oh God, Arthur nearly forgot to sketch the first few poses, only doodling some lines on his paper.

He had full permission to stare at Eames and stare he did. His shoulders were huge, his back broad, arms thick and ending with strong looking hands and firm fingers. His chest was ample and covered a dark blonde, almost brown patch of hair that Arthur wanted to bury his face in. He had abs, that seem to define themselves with every movement, his waist and hips narrow that led to firm looking thighs and well shaped calves. And the tattoos…god the tattoos.

His dick was a whole ‘nother story and Arthur kept staring at it especially when he noticed he was uncut. Ariadne’s comment of him being “as thick as a coke can” didn’t help Arthur’s situation.

When he finally snapped back to his senses, he started to draw, trying to be an adult about this. He kept focusing on what he was supposed to do, not his hard on that was making everything difficult. As he drew, listening to the professor call out, “switch!” every few minutes behind the class, he looked up and saw Eames was looking at him.

Arthur blushed furiously and looked back at his bristol pad, clearing his throat, trying to swallow back the humiliation that he just got caught eye humping the model for his art class.

When the final pose was called, Eames sat down and bent one knee, turning it as if to cover himself slightly, his arms behind him to hold himself up. Arthur drew quickly, biting his lip and then focusing on his project, his face still warm. He looked again, this time in a more professional manner and managed to get pretty good detailed lined down before time was up. 

The whole class, which had been silent until that point began buzzing, coming alive again as they stretched and talked to each other. 

"Well, I’m going to go slit my wrists, I’ll be back."

Arthur started to stand, getting his bag with his cigarettes, following suit as half the class had already gone, the others milling around the hallways or still at their stations. 

Ariadne laughed as she said she was going to get a drink and left. When Arthur was ready, he noticed Eames had already gotten dressed, sweatpants and a t-shirt already pulled on, his feet in his flip flops. He started going out the door at the same time Arthur did and he noticed the cigarettes in his hand.

"Hey, can I bum one of those?"

"Uh…sure."

They headed outside of the art building and both lit cigarettes, the rest of the class near by as they talked to each other or sat on their cell phones. 

"So…was it weird?"

Eames looked at him as he exhaled his cigarette smoke.

"What, standing around naked? Not really. Not my first time doing it."

"Oh. That’s…" He paused struggling to find a word that wasn’t interesting. "…interesting."

He rolled his own eyes at himself. Eames laughed a bit. When their break was up, the rest of the time in the studio was to be used to define the sketch, Arthur looked at his watch.

"So…uh I have to go back in. Are you coming?"

"My job’s done."

"Oh…right."

"Can I take you out for coffee after class?"

Arthur was thrilled though confused.

"Sure…I mean. Yeah."

"Great. Figured since you saw me naked, I might try on getting you to return the favor."

Arthur blushed and laughed nervously.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by mallewashere: Slavery AU... Arthur is a rich man who needs more slaves to work in his plantation. He is choosing some when he sees a chained man separated from the group (Tommy Conlon), he asks the dealer why he is like that and the dealer responds the man is a fugitive, rebel and violent slave (his previous owners have been sadistic bastards), but Arthur wants to buy him anyway. Bonus points if we see Arthur and Tommy holding a conversation. :)

Arthur waved his hat back and forth near his face. The heat was unbearable but he needed new slaves for the house. It was a private auction for just Arthur and after being shown one slave after another, Arthur would dismiss one or nod, indicating the purchase. 

When he was done, Arthur stood and looked at the dealer who was a friend of his family’s and after making some small talk, Arthur was ready to leave until he saw one more man, tucked away in the shadows. Unlike the others who had been free and unbound, this man was shackled like a prisoner.

"Who’s he?"

"Oh…"

The dealer looked over his shoulder and then said,

"That one is trouble. He’s a fugitive. He was violent and disobedient so his last owners had to…remind him of his place."

"I’ll take him."

"I’d strongly advice you against that, Arthur."

"I said I’ll take him."

The dealer sighed and motioned for that one to be taken as well.

Most of the slaves on Arthur’s land had been there since he was a child. He mostly didn’t acknowledge them, he let them be, paid them even and didn’t mistreat them. The new ones were no different except for the shackled one. Arthur had him unchained and he looked at him, waiting to see the violence that he was warned of, only he saw nothing, no malice in his eyes.

When Arthur looked at him better, he saw his massive size, the scars and welts on his body, burn marks down his arms. 

"What’s your name?"

It took a moment for the man to answer, he stood motionless and quiet for a while and Arthur waited.

"Tommy."

Arthur nodded and sent him off to be cleaned up. 

Tommy was not at all what the dealer told him he would be. Tommy worked at his house quietly, calmly, made no move to flee or run. The others in the house had nothing to report about Tommy other than he didn’t speak much, if at all. 

When Arthur saw him now and then, Tommy looked down, as if afraid to look him directly in the eye. 

"Tommy, what did you before that made you so violent?"

Tommy had brought him his dinner one night and he stood quiet again before answering.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Then why was I told you were disobedient and a risk?"

"They were bastards…" 

It was quiet and soft, a whisper Arthur to sit up to catch. He didn’t say anything, waiting for Tommy to continue.

"They just…wanted to hurt me."

Arthur frowned a bit and pet Tommy’s hand.

"I’m sorry. That won’t happen here."

Tommy didn’t say anything but nodded.


	35. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Eames is a 36-year-old confirmed bachelor. His mother/grandmother (you choose) is sick and tired of this situation and decides to play matchmaker for him. Who would be the best for Eames? Of course her new, sweet and young neighbor - Arthur.

Eames had been single for a really long. A really,  _really_  long time. It wasn’t as if he wanted to be, it’s just that he was so busy first with med school, then his internship, then his job…the time for romance and finding a date just didn’t come up as frequently as he would have liked it to.

So he was single. And now he was on the wrong end of thirty-five (thirty-six now to be exact) and he was still alone. When he visited his nan one afternoon, she sighed at him and frowned and went on and on about how such a fine young gentleman could be single nowadays. Eames listened, watching his nan pour him a cup of tea as she sighed.

"Oh, William. You shouldn’t be alone. You’re too handsome and you have a sturdy, positive career. You need someone to come home to!"

"Nan…you tell me this all the time."

"But it’s true! Now, My friend Esther, she has a lovely granddaughter who’s single."

"No, nan, no, no. Please don’t play matchmaker."

"Why, ever not?"

"Well first off, I’m not interested in girls."

She blinked for a moment then sipped her tea.

"Oh that’s right. Well, I think Mary has a grandson-"

"Nan!"

Eames’ grandmother meant the best, she really did but Eames felt pathetic enough being single at his age without having his grandmother trying to set him. 

He avoided the subject when he could - turned down all the numerous offers she brought forth, which made Eames wonder how she knew all these gay men and tried to go on like normal.

The next time he went over for a visit, when the door was opened, he was shocked not to see his nan but rather, a beautiful young man. He smiled at Eames and said,

"Hi, you must be William."

"Just Eames please. My nan is the only one who calls me that."

He smiled a little and said,

"Yes, that’s how I know your name, your nan. I’m Arthur by the way."

Eames smiled, walking in as Arthur closed the door behind him. He took the box of pastries Eames had brought over and they headed to the kitchen were Eames’ grandmother awaited.

"Oh, William you’re here. You met Arthur I see."

"I did."

She poured some tea in a cup as Arthur opened the box and began to take some out on a plate. 

"Arthur is my new neighbor, William. He helped me with my groceries a little while ago and he’s just been so kind and sweet."

"I don’t know anyone in town. Your grandmother was very nice to me."

He set the plate of sweets on the table as Eames’ grandmother joined them. He smiled dumbly at Arthur, fascinated with his form fitted jeans and faded print grey-blue shirt and his tousled short curly hair. He sat down across from Eames and sipped his tea.

"So, Arthur, did I tell you my grandson is a doctor?"

"No, Catherine you didn’t."

Eames cleared his throat as he realized what his grandmother was doing.

"Nan…"

"Hush, darling. Arthur, are you seeing anyone?"

Arthur smiled, dimples showing up which made Eames swoon a little. There was a bit of pink on his cheeks and he cleared his throat.

"I’m not at the moment."

His nan was not very subtle when she tapped his hand in triumph. Eames groaned and shook his head.

When the visit was over and Eames was getting ready to leave, he walked Arthur home - by his nan’s “request” (which was really more like a demand). At his door he felt a little embarrassed as he said,

"I’m sorry. My nan is a little overzealous about me finding a date."

"She mentioned you’ve been single for a while."

"Don’t feel required to go out with me because of my nan. She won’t take it personally if you don’t."

"I like your nan Eames. And I was pleased when she showed me a picture of her handsome, doctor grandson. I was just hoping you wouldn’t be put off by me. i’m only twenty…I kind of just started getting my job on track…"

Eames looked at him, seeing he was just as nervous as Eames was. 

"No…it’s fine. I would like to go out with you."

Arthur beamed and he sighed in relief.

"Great. Should we exchange-"

"Oh right…"

Eames fumbled with his phone as Arthur took out his and they exchanged numbers. When they were done, Arthur put his phone, giving a nervous little smile.

"I’ll call you soon. We’ll set something up."

Arthur nodded and then Eames left, heading back to his car after saying bye. As he walked, he saw his nan at the window, smiling brightly. 

When Eames looked at her, she gave him the thumbs up, a proud smile on her face. Eames only laughed and shook his head.


	36. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur and Eames hate each other. Until Arthur gets very very sick, In desperation, Eames confesses his feelings for Arthur when he thinks Arthurs sleeping.

They had bumped heads so often that it was almost like a joke among their associates. A bad joke, but a joke nonetheless. Ha, ha Arthur and Eames couldn’t stand each other and if they could, they’d probably kill each other. Everyone often guessed that neither one would shed a tear if one or the other died in some kind of violent way.

Eames couldn’t stand Arthur’s know-it-all attitude and his obsessive need to control  _everything_. Even worse, Arthur was right ninety-nine percent of the time.

Arthur couldn’t stand Eames’ ego and his cockiness and his devil-may-care take on jobs, especially when they were planning something serious. He also spoke down to Arthur like he was simple - which infuriated Arthur to no end.

They clashed over everything, plans, organization, even who the team members were and what they did. It got very ugly sometimes - screaming matches that cleared rooms, turned over tables, notes, research and blueprints shredded to spite the other and the terrible, scornful, hateful words flung back and forth at each other.

But they were the best and when the end of the plan was reached, it was often a masterpiece.

Yusuf had commented often to whoever they were working with,

"They should just fuck each other and get it over with."

The team member, or Ariadne, would look at Yusuf as if he was crazy. Arthur and Eames couldn’t even be a room together without wanting to destroy each other, nevermind sex.

Things suddenly changed one day when on a job, in the middle of a fight, Arthur collapsed. 

He had been looking worn down and exhausted throughout the job but still had the energy to fight with Eames. When they argued that afternoon, Arthur suddenly lost track of his words, his eyes rolled up and he went down. For a moment, the entire team thought Eames hit him and they began to scream and shout at him as he shouted back that he just fainted, he hadn’t hit him.

He was burning up so badly, there was no other option but to take him to a hospital. The team took him, Yusuf really worried - no one noticed Eames hadn’t said a word. 

He was checked in and everyone waited for news. As the hours passed, Yusuf encouraged everyone to go home, their architect, a new young man who barely passed puberty was the first one to go home. Their extractor was next, a woman who was tired from the job and now staying up well into the dawn hours. Eames and Yusuf were the last ones in the waiting room.

"Mate, you should go."

Eames shook his head.

"I’m fine. You can go if you want. I’m just going to get the diagnosis and then go home."

Yusuf looked at him strangely and said fine, too tired to argue any further.

It was another hour before Eames - now the only one in the waiting room, got the news. It was pneumonia, a bad case of it since Arthur had been trying to self medicate and ignore it.

Now that he was allowed to, Eames sat in Arthur’s room, pulling up the chair near his bed. He glared at him as if he was angry, listening to his steady breathing and nothing else. The heart monitor was silent but the screen showed his activity. He was hooked up to an IV drip and he trembled now and then. 

"You stupid fucking, twit. It would be illness that takes you down."

Eames spoke to him, still mad. Arthur’s head was turned away from him, his eyes closed. His arms lay over the blankets, hooked up to everything, his medical bracelet on his right wrist. There was a fake name on the white band, Eames had made sure of that. He settled his hand near Arthur’s turning the band a bit, looking at the fake name and birthday. He swallowed hard as he replayed the doctor’s news in his mind - it had been a serious case, Arthur shouldn’t have let it go for so long and he would be under watch for a few days. 

Eames felt strangely guilty. He should have known Arthur wasn’t up to par, he should have known when Arthur would dismiss him rather than fight with him. He should have known. 

It was easier to fight with Arthur than it was to pine for him - Arthur hated him anyway so it was better to fight back and act as if wasn’t hurt by the way Arthur looked at him with scorn, spit poison words at him, ignored him when he had enough of Eames. It hadn’t been easy and now Arthur was ill, possibly…

No, he wouldn’t think that. Besides, Arthur was too damn stubborn to give into any illness. 

Eames breathed out, letting go of some of the anger he had held and took advantage of the fact that he was alone and Arthur was asleep. He could look at him the way he often thought of him, with affection, adoration. He slowly took Arthur’s fingers with his own, testing, checking his face to see him sound asleep still. When he felt secure enough, he held his hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissed his fingers. 

"You idiot. I want to hate you. I do, I want to hate you as much as you hate me and I can’t and that makes me so angry. You can hate me. God, that hurts to say. And I can’t hate you…why can’t I hate you? You’ve been nothing but terrible to me and I still can’t hate you. I love you. I love you, I love you, I stupidly love you. Don’t you dare, don’t you even think about leaving. I want to say that if you stay, I’ll tell you but I know I won’t. I’ve been a coward this long, I’ll remain one. I just don’t want you to leave me. Even in this state, knowing you can’t stand me, I at least have your attention."

Eames kissed his fingers again, then set his hand down.

He left before the morning shift at the hospital started.

The job was cancelled but everyone stayed until Arthur was better. Yusuf was the one who picked him up when he was discharged - nearly a week later. Arthur was still weak and tired but he wanted to leave and head home. 

"Hey, how do you feel?"

Arthur yawned, his skin still lacking color and he was exhausted but he nodded and said,

"I’ve been better. I have to stay on these antibiotics for a while."

Yusuf nodded, handing Arthur his shoes when he was ready.

"Did everyone leave already?"

"No, they wanted to make sure you made it through."

"Even Eames?"

"Yeah, even Eames."

Yusuf expected a snappy remark, a sneer, an eyeroll. Something. Instead, Arthur nodded.

Yusuf put Arthur in a cab so he could head to the airport. He wanted to accompany him the rest of the way, but Arthur refused, saying he could make it just fine. But really, he wanted to be alone. In the cab, Arthur called Eames’ phone, unsure if he would even answer and he was pleased when he did.

"Arthur? How are you?"

He was surprised by how concerned Eames sounded.

"I’m fine. Well not fine…but better. I’m in a cab on my way to the airport."

"That’s good. Safe flight."

"Are you staying in town?"

"Uh, well no. I’m going to leave soon."

"Want to meet me in the airport?"

"Why?"

"I haven’t seen you since I was in the hospital."

"I didn’t think it would matter."

"I want to see you."

It was quiet for nearly two lights and then Eames said,

"Alright."

Arthur waited in the airport, trying to stay awake. He was still recovering and he yawned and then coughed. He lost track of time when Eames finally showed up. 

"You look worn out."

Arthur sat up, rubbing his eyes, trying to wake himself up. He then looked at Eames and said,

"You showed."

"You asked me to be here."

Eames sat beside him.

"I heard you. At the hospital."

Eames sighed deeply, looking down.

"And you’re telling me so you can tell me you never want to work with me again."

"No. Actually I’m telling you because I’m wondering why you told me then?"

"It was easier to. I thought you couldn’t hear me."

Arthur nodded.

"I thought the same."

It was quiet again. Eames dared to look at him.

"You thought the same? That I hated you?"

"You gave me no reason to think otherwise."

Eames gave a defeated laugh.

"Well that figures."

"Take me home?"

Eames nodded. When he leaned over to kiss him, Arthur moved back. He looked down and explained quickly,

"I’m still sick. I don’t want you sick."

"Oh. Ok."

Eames kissed the side of his mouth instead, a small smile on Arthur’s face.


	37. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Sequel to married Eames, please? Eames divorced his wife for Arthur? They are very happy together and Brandon is okay with their relationship.

For the past two years, Eames kept his affair up with Arthur.

He shouldn’t have. He knew it and every moment they were together, he felt the pang of guilt and fear though it was usually forgotten once he was with Arthur.

He didn’t have to explain a thing to his wife when he decided to suddenly keep longer office hours - she didn’t ask anyway. So he would see Arthur when Arthur could. He often snuck out and met him somewhere and it made their relationship all that more dangerous. When Arthur spent the night because of Eames’ step-son, they met in the middle of the night, long after everyone had gone to bed and fuck in Eames’ home office. 

But there was more to them than just sex. Eames was often impressed by Arthur’s intelligence, his wit, his brightness. They spoke at great length about law and the passion Arthur had for one day doing it himself. He was so smart that Eames felt like a child for being so easily charmed by this boy who was practically half his age. 

When Arthur graduated and was about to go off to college, it made things easier for them to carry on their relationship. Eames counted every day lucky that they hadn’t been caught and coming up on the two year mark, Eames felt grateful. He had completely fallen for Arthur - though cautious to not breathe a word to him, afraid that now that he was going to college, having so much more opened up to him, that he would not want Eames anymore. Eames wasn’t willing to risk himself to have his heartbroken. He felt he was too old for that.

They slowly talked about their relationship, something Eames had not wanted to do for fear of what Arthur would tell him. Arthur had been going to school for a handful of months and was able to meet Eames more frequently now - had been meeting him in succession. When Arthur brought up their relationship, Eames felt nervous and worried, a lump in his throat. He had been so concerned about himself, he didn’t notice how nervous Arthur, how his voice shook as he questioned what they had. 

Eames kept going over their past in his mind, up until the moment they met at a hotel and slept together in the messy hotel bed he was currently sitting on. He thought Arthur was trying to break it off with him and he listened, bracing himself for the inevitable blow.

"Eames…I love you. I don’t want to hide anymore."

Eames looked up, the shock not the one he was expecting.

"What?"

"Please don’t tell me this was just a fling for you. I love you. I want to be with you, not sneaking around in hotel rooms or your car or in the middle of the night while your wife is asleep."

Eames stood, grasping Arthur’s face and pulled him close, kissing him so desperately while they both stood mostly dressed.

"I love you too. I want you too…I didn’t want to scare you."

Arthur laughed nervously.

"Me too. I didn’t want you to think I was a stupid kid."

"I didn’t want you to think I was a foolish old man."

"You’re not an old man." 

Eames just smiled at him and kept kissing him.

Now that they were clear and knew where they stood, Eames wanted to be happy. But the first hurdle to clear was his step-son. Arthur wanted to handle it, saying he and Brandon had been friends for so long that he could break it to him best. Eames wanted to be there but he trusted Arthur.

In the meantime, he told Elise. He wanted a divorce, he wasn’t happy, hadn’t been happy in years. He didn’t have to tell her anything else, she granted him the divorce without much of a fight because she had been unhappy too. 

It happened faster than Eames anticipated. He found an apartment close to Arthur’s school (leaving the house to his ex-wife as part of the settlement), he was divorced and Brandon, while stunned and shocked at first, eventually digested the information and was okay with Arthur dating his step-father. Eames sat down with his step-son to talk to him, telling him he understood if Brandon was mad at him or angry at anything. Brandon shrugged a bit and said,

"I was just surprised. I mean, I knew you and mom weren’t happy I didn’t think you and Arthur…"

He trailed off, not wanting to assume anything of what had been happening. Eames wasn’t exactly sure just how much detail Arthur had given him, but he rather not divulge any more information than necessary. 

"I understand. I know that your mom and I aren’t together anymore but you can still come to me if you need anything or just want to talk."

Brandon nodded, seeming grateful for the open door. 

Once settled in his apartment, alone and no longer have to hide anything, Arthur came over after his classes and it seemed so normal. They had dinner and Arthur did his homework while Eames did some work of his own. At night, instead of Arthur leaving to go home or back to Brandon’s room, they went to bed together. Sometimes (most times) they had sex, other nights, they just slept together and it was so delightfully domestic, Eames loved every moment.

"When I’m done with school…do you think that..that maybe I can live with you?"

He loved how shyly Arthur asked, how sweet he still seemed after all this time and all the depraved things he had said once he was able to vocalize it. Eames ran his fingers through Arthur’s curls and said,

"You can live with me whenever you’re ready."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Arthur smiled brightly.

"I’ll hold you to that."

"I look forward to it."


	38. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: high school teachers AU where Arthur is the marching band director/choreographer and Eames is the football or soccer coach and they constantly bicker on who gets the field for practice. All the other teachers and students find their antics hilarious. And of course they secretly love each other and admire the others teaching style.

"For Christ’s sake, Cohen, get off the field!"

Arthur Cohen, the marching band director turned and looked at his shoulder. It was his day for the field and he was taking full advantage of it. Hearing William Eames - the football coach, snap at him from the side of the field was very irritating. 

Arthur had to stop the band and he marched right over to Eames, getting in his face, showing he wasn’t afraid of him.

"It’s my day to use the field, if you don’t like it, take it up with the principal!"

The football team behind him bristled and Eames crossed his arms as he leaned forward, getting right back in Arthur’s face.

"Team start stretching, Mr. Cohen and I have things to discuss."

The team started to stretch and Arthur and Eames began arguing. 

It was nothing new between them, because they both used the field, they both battled over it for practice, for rehearsals. Throughout the year, Arthur did have a classroom but when game season began, the fight was on. The band had to perform during football games and the football team had to practice. It was never simple.

The arguments usually started at the start of the season and didn’t end until the end - the band and the football team usually stuck in the middle. Arthur didn’t want to compromise, he felt the team had enough and the field wasn’t solely theirs and as long they stuck to a schedule they would get along just fine. But Eames loved to overstep days, cut Arthur’s time short and just be annoying to Arthur.

There was a lot of rumor and whispers that they liked each other but neither party would own up to it. Mal Cobb, the principal had often listened to their bickering in her office, her chin resting in his hand as she sighed deeply. But then she would see the two of them agree and work beautifully together when game day came about. Their band and team had won awards, championships - so Mal often let them fight it out until they got to a point, somewhere in the middle. The rest of the faculty would often shake their heads and laugh at them, it was so obvious they had feelings for each other.

The current argument ended with Arthur backing down. His band had finished anyway and they held up the team’s warm up’s so he considered it a win anyway.

When the first game of the season started, Eames stood on the sidelines, his team resting while the band played for half time. When they were done and the game resumed, he walked over to Arthur and stood beside him, keeping his eye on the team.

"Your band did well."

"Your team is doing well."

"We learned to make do with the time we had."

He gave Arthur a look and saw him scowl at him for a moment before he laughed a bit. 

Over the rest of the season the arguments continued - but the team continued to win, the band continued to play well and nail every arrangement. The football team began to say that if not for their arguing, their team not win. It became sort of a good luck charm.

When the season finally ended, Eames went to the teacher’s lounge where Arthur sat at a table by himself, having a cup of coffee as he wrote something down in a notebook. Eames got himself some coffee and joined him wordlessly, making Arthur look up. 

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Season’s over."

Arthur nodded and sipped his coffee.

"I heard the team is going to nationals."

Eames nodded.

"The team keeps saying our fighting is their good luck charm."

Arthur laughed a bit to himself, a small smile on his face as he continued writing.

"I’m going to believe it."

"Well, my band winning regional also seems to get a boost from our fights."

"Then…maybe I shouldn’t ask you out."

Arthur stopped writing and looked up at him. Eames paused for a moment, worrying his bottom lip before he said,

"I respect you as a teacher. You’re brilliant. A stubborn shit at times…but brilliant."

Arthur laughed a little and said,

"We’ll jinx the team and the band if we start liking each other."

"I already like you."

"Me too." Arthur whispered quietly.

Eames smiled, crooked teeth displayed for a second before he shook his head.

"Then…what do we do?"

"We hope our mutual attraction becomes a new good luck charm."


	39. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous : Arthur decides to go out to a bar with his friends the night before the final year of college begins and hooks up with a very attractive older man. But when he arrives in class the next day, it's a shock to the system when he sees that same man is his new professor.

Arthur was completely wasted. His guard was down, he felt loose and good and warm and even when Ariadne and Yusuf suggested dancing, he was all for it. He got on the club floor and danced his fucking ass off.

He knew (somewhere in his vodka addled mind) that he would regret this come morning. He had school in the early afternoon, his last year of college starting up but he figured he could pop some aspirin and sleep through the whole morning, he should be just fine.

He worked up a wonderful sweat dancing and then he drank more. When a hot older man started chatting him up, Arthur discovered how loose and slutty he could be with just enough liquor in him. He so didn’t mind this guy, he was beautiful, English and had thick strong hands that held Arthur’s hip with absolute confidence. His lips were full and inviting and Arthur wanted to let this guy have his way with him. 

He waved to Ariadne and Yusuf on his way out the door and went to this guy’s apartment and into the most debauched night of his life. The English man fucked him hard on his living room floor, Arthur couldn’t even get his jeans down the whole way and he screamed like he was being murdered. When he pulled out and flipped Arthur on his back, he tore his jeans off with such savagery Arthur thought he tore them for a moment - then no longer cared when he felt the guy balls deep inside him again.

He bit him and marked him and kissed him senseless and when Arthur came, he felt he lost consciousness, his mind white and swimming with pleasured fog. It was the best sex Arthur ever had in his life.

When the morning came, Arthur woke in the guy’s bed, his back to him. He was sober now and in pain and hungover but damned if he wouldn’t want to see the guy again. After finding his jeans turned inside out but not his underwear, he pulled them on (after flipping them right side in again) and then found some paper and a pen.

'Last night was great. Call me. - Arthur'

He clearly wrote his cell phone number and then slipped out, having to go home for a shower and a change of clothes since his previous night’s clothes stank of sweat, sex and come. Yusuf was there, his lab not until later in the afternoon.

"Hey, how was it?"

"Amazing but now I have to go to class hungover."

Yusuf laughed as Arthur rushed through the apartment, taking a fast shower and getting dressed. He grabbed some coffee on his way out and swallowed four aspirin, praying the headache away. When he was on the bus, he kept rubbing the bruises on his collarbones and kept looking at the fingerprints on his forearms. His ass hurt but it was such a delightful, delicious ache…Arthur really hoped the guy called him. 

When he got to class, he was pleased that he was on time and snagged a seat right in front. He set his bag down on his desk and rummaged through for his glasses, fighting off the last of his headache as he left his sleeves rolled up but he covered his hickey covered splotched neck. As he prepared his notebook after digging out his pen, he heard the class mumbling behind him, complaining about the professor being late on the first day.

"Forgive the tardiness class. Won’t happen again."

The voice was so familiar that when Arthur looked up, he thought he was dreaming. It was the English man from last night…only now he was in finely pressed black pants and a pale blue oxford shirt. He carried a satchel in one hand, coffee in the other, his hair neatly combed, black rimmed glasses tucked into the front pocket of his shirt. He set his coffee and bag down and opened the satchel as he began looking for some paperwork. 

Arthur froze in horror. He had just banged his professor. His insanely hot professor who was going to spot him and recognize him as the drunken slut from last night. Seven shades of shame washed over him, his eyes cast down at his desk because when the professor turned to write his name on the board, Arthur found himself looking at his ass. 

When he turned back around, Arthur looked to see his name, Eames written in slightly angled, messy writing, the name of the course underneath it. 

Warm terror slid up Arthur’s back and flooded his neck when Professor Eames began taking roll call, checking off names on his list. When he got to Arthur’s name, Arthur slowly lifted his hand to show who he was and saw Eames realize who it was as he swallowed hard.

There was a brief moment of silence before Eames moved on. It was the longest class of Arthur’s entire life.

When Eames dismissed the class, Arthur stayed after, waiting for everyone else to leave and once alone, he swallowed hard and approached Eames. They both looked at each other and Eames leaned on his desk as he said,

"Hello again."

"Hi. This is…this is awkward."

"I’ll say. I was going to call you once I was done with classes."

Arthur felt some kind of relief hearing that but then remembered what was happening.

"I uh…I don’t think I can keep taking your class."

"It would be a bit inappropriate…considering."

"Yeah, it a little distracting."

They both stayed quiet for a moment until Arthur asked,

"If I dropped your class, would you still call me?"

Eames grinned at him, cocky and smug.

"Drop my class first."

Arthur nodded and then stuck his hand out, Eames taking it.

"Good to know your name."

Eames laughed a little.

"For the record, I did tell you my name. You just don’t remember."

"Ah."

"I’ll call you, Arthur."

"As soon as I drop your class."

"The very moment you do."

Arthur smiled a bit and then left, practically running to the proper offices to drop Eames’ class.


	40. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Eames is an author who has been suffering from a two-year stretch of writer's block. One day he meets Arthur who becomes his muse.

It had been two years since his last published word and Eames was all but desperate. Every time he opened his laptop and pulled up his writing program, he stared at it and started at it, willing for something to write only to be taunted by the blinking cursor and the white background.

Last week, he got so frustrated, he flung his laptop to the ground, shattering it. He couldn’t bring himself to care.

His publisher - this tiny slip of a woman Ariadne, asked now and then how he was. He started to reply in the same manner all the time.

"Miserable."

His last book had been a huge success and it put immense pressure on him to follow up with something just as brilliant. He couldn’t deliver and it added to the reasons he couldn’t write - hadn’t written in two years.

Even writing his name was becoming taxing.

One afternoon when Ariadne called, she asked him out to lunch instead of asking how he was. It was refreshing so Eames said yes.

He did not, however, give a shit about where in Manhattan Ariadne chose to eat, so he didn’t give a single fuck about how he looked. He showed up in the same nylon black pants he had been living in the past few days, a fitted grey t-shirt, trainers and a baseball cap to hide his messy, ungroomed head. He hadn’t shaved in weeks either and he wore his glasses. When Ariadne saw him, she didn’t even comment, she still hugged him and they walked inside past the host.

"Oh, my friend is holding a table for us."

"Friend?"

She nodded.

"Wish you would have told me. I would have at least shaved."

"What do you care? You showered right?"

He nodded and Ariadne was pleased with that. At the table, sat an elegant looking man wearing a finely tailored suit, his hair slicked back, his attention at the menu in his hand slender hands. Eames suddenly started to care a little about what he looked like.

"Arthur, this is William Eames, yes that one. Eames, this is my very good friend Arthur."

She tugged him down to her level as she whispered,

"He’s a fan but he’s not annoying. Be nice."

Eames hadn’t heard “fan” in a while. Most of his so-called fans wrote scathing things about him on the internet about how he should be writing and how it sucked that they were being forced to wait. 

Eames didn’t have to try to be nice however, he felt he really was. Arthur was great to talk to, smart and not once did he bring up Eames’ books or his writing or anything of the sort. It put Eames at ease.

He felt he had been set up by Ariadne who didn’t say much of anything, just let them talk with a small smile on her face.

When lunch was over, Eames had taken off his glasses and cap, running his fingers through his bedhead in an attempt to look decent and had asked Arthur for his number. 

Arthur had given it to him easily, with a smile, excited to continue the conversation started.

Eames found himself calling him almost immediately. They spoke for hours about everything, about anything, getting into wonderful discussions about old movies and songs, even crappy TV shows Eames swore no one but him had actually watched. They talked about food and coffee and dogs and traveling and everything that connected to those subjects. 

At night, when Eames couldn’t sleep, he texted Arthur to see if he was awake and when Arthur called him, it became a pattern. Eames called sometimes in the middle of the night to talk more until he started invited Arthur over. They would eat leftovers and watch black and white movies and fall asleep on the couch. 

It was easy for Eames to start to fall for him, he was so good for him, made him happy, made him feel things he had not felt in years. Eames told him so, candidly because he felt he had nothing to lose. Arthur smiled and listened as he always did when Eames spoke about whatever was on his mind and replied.

"I’m falling for you too."

When they slept together for the first time, Eames woke in the middle of the night and opened up his new laptop (a gift from Ariadne after she learned what he had done to the old one) and for a moment, Eames looked at the cursor and feared nothing would come. But the moment his fingers touched the keys, he began to write - words flowing easily, quickly, steadily.

It was as if the floodgates had been opened. 

He wrote until dawn broke through the sky and spilled light onto the world. He wrote until Arthur woke up and padded out to the living room where Eames sat writing. He was dressed again, his hair loose and everywhere. 

"I have to go to work."

Eames finally looked up and saw Arthur looking lovely and so mussed from sleep and wearing wrinkled clothes that he felt so endeared by him. Arthur saw he was writing and smiled brighter when he asked,

"Are you writing?"

Eames nodded, standing, going over to him and kissing him, not wanting him to leave but knowing he had to. Eames saved his work and after Arthur left, he slept a bit more. When he woke again, he called Ariadne and told her he had written ten full chapters to a new story. He nearly went deaf from the shriek she gave out. 

He wrote when Arthur was asleep, beside him on the sofa or in bed beside him. He started carrying his laptop to Arthur’s apartment when he went to spend the night with him. Arthur asked sometimes what he was working on and Eames told him briefly about his novel, the characters, the overwhelming feeling of how good it felt that he was writing again. 

Arthur had become his muse.

Within six months time, Eames handed over his new manuscript to Ariadne who in turn celebrated by taking them out to a fancy dinner. 

Eames was thrilled when he was still able to write after that, fueled by Arthur’s energy, by his passion, by his encouragement, by his praise. Arthur never offered suggestions or criticism to whatever Eames wrote, he was just happy he was writing.

By the time his newest book was published, Eames was half was through another one.

The book sold brilliantly. It was on the top of every critic’s list and made the best seller’s list for weeks.

Eames didn’t even care. He was just excited to see Arthur reading it on his bed, wearing on of Eames’ shirts.

"What do you think?" 

Arthur looked up from the novel and smiled brightly, dimples showing up.

"It’s a masterpiece. Like you."

Eames looked down with a smile, modesty filling him as he sat next to him.

"Thanks to you."

Arthur only smiled and leaned over to kiss him.


	41. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is a soldier stationed abroad. He always talks about his darling and other soldiers are curious about his lady. But Eames' darling is not a lady but they don't know this. So when they come back from their tour they are very surprised when at the airport they see a handsome young man. It's Arthur - Eames' infamous darling

"Just three more days. Three more days and I’ll back with my darling."

Dom and Yusuf huffed, Dom rolling his eyes as he heard Eames referring to his darling once more. Since they had been stationed, after they got to know each other, Eames mentioned his darling after Dom mentioned Mal, his girl back home. Yusuf was single but his best friend, a girl named Ariadne was writing to him frequently, sometimes they Skyped but it was obvious that Yusuf was sweet on her.

Eames always talked about his darling. Dom and Yusuf listened about this girl Eames was madly in love with throughout the entire tour. He always got letters because Eames always looked forward to getting letters and packages from his darling. Dom was always a bit jealous at the thick pack of letters Eames got or the care packages full of touches of home including cookies or homemade sweets. Eames even got blankets and pillows that smelled of fresh detergent. Yusuf sometimes stole one and smelled it for moments at a time, longing for home.

Now their tour was almost up and Eames was nearly unbearable with giddiness and excitement about going home to his awaiting love.

When a bunch of other soldiers sat around talking about the girls back home, girlfriends, wives, fiancees, some had sad heartbreaking stories of being cheated on, of being divorced and finding out via having divorce papers mailed to them. Some couldn’t cut it while their significant others were stationed abroad. When they were going to bed, Dom - full of worry and concern about Mal, asked Eames if he was ever worried about his lady cheating on him.

"Never, mate. Never."

There was such confidence in his response, that it made Dom feel reassured about his own relationship.

When they finally made it home, before they landed, Eames practically bouncing in his seat, his foot tapping on the ground, his finger twisting in his fatigues. Dom laughed a little as he said,

"You can’t wait huh?"

"We’re right there. It just a few more minutes."

When the plane landed, Eames was the first one on his feet, grabbing his things and the first one out. Dom and Yusuf laughed a little, watching him go and they figured they would finally meet this darling of Eames’ once they got off the plane. For a moment, Dom forgot about everyone else when he saw Mal. He had missed her and they spent moments kissing and Mal crying, so excited to have her husband back home. When he recovered, he looked around, seeing Yusuf with his friend Ariadne - he had recognized her from the Skype chats. And after a few minutes of them talking, Yusuf looked around, the crowd thinner now and asked,

"I haven’t seen Eames and his girl."

"Hm…me either."

They continued looking until Mal pointed a couple out and said,

"They’re the only couple left."

Dom and Yusuf turned to were Mal was pointing to see a soldier kissing an obvious boy. The boy himself wore jeans and a white t-shirt, on his wrists a grey survival bracelet along with a few other bands, his hands held onto the soldier’s cap. It took Yusuf a moment to realize the bag near them on the floor was familiar, the markings and tags on it belonging to…

"Eames. That’s Eames."

Dom was surprised, his mouth falling open as he said,

"Oh…"

Sure enough, when the couple broke apart, it was Eames. He cupped the boy’s face, both of them smiling at each other. Ariadne looked at Yusuf as she said,

"I thought you said Eames had a  _girl_ friend.”

"Well…we assumed."

"You never saw a picture?" Asked Mal.

Dom shrugged and then took Mal’s hand as they went over to Eames and said,

"Hey, Eames!"

Eames looked over at his friends, their girlfriends at their sides. When they joined up, Yusuf said,

"So, this is your darling…"

The boy blushed, turning his head away.

"God, did you really address me like that to everyone?"

Eames laughed.

"Everyone, this is Arthur, my darling. Arthur darling, this is Yusuf and this is Dom."

He pointed to them and they all shook hands. Dom introduced Mal, Yusuf introduced Ariadne and they talked a bit. Arthur held Eames’ hand the whole time, leaning on him, just happy to have him home.

After they parted ways, Dom and Yusuf talked a bit, glancing back to see Eames putting his arm around Arthur as they walked towards their exit. 

"I can’t believe I never asked for a name. Arthur. Of course, that’s not even feminine." said Yusuf.

"Me either. It never occurred to me to ask."

Mal just shook her head at him, laughing at her husband’s ignorance.

"He’s so happy thought." 

Dom looked over once more, seeing them just as they were heading out the door, Arthur’s hand clenched into the back of Eames’ fatigue jacket as if he was afraid to let him go. He smiled at the sight before answering.

"Yeah. He is."


	42. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: Zoo AU where Eames is the main caretaker for the big cats exhibit and Arthur is a performer. Arthur does education shows everyday for school sponsored field trips with the various cats and Eames always watches and is completely smitten. So one day when Arthur asks for his help on a new segment, Eames decides to make his move with the aid of the cats.

It was another hot day, the sun out and bright - early in the year for that type of weather but it was great for the cats, great for the zoo and great for all the little kids that loved that sort of thing.

Eames could hear the little ones running around outside, pointing and oo-ing at the lions in the space, resting on the rock formations, most under the lip of the rock to avoid the sun. Eames was the caretaker of the lions, tigers, all the big cats of the zoo. He loved his job, he loved the animals and he especially loved watching Arthur and his crowd of little ones that followed him when he did a tour.

Arthur ran the children’s education part of the zoo, he gave tours for schools, pointing out and telling the children great and interesting detail about each animal and every child loved it. He gave tours for older children as well and Arthur had a knack for keeping everyone interested, no matter how old or how cool they were.

Arthur was just walking by the lion’s enclosure, explaining lions and the lionesses, how it was the lionesses who hunted for the pack, not the lion who was the so-called king of the jungle. Arthur also debunked that for the kids, explaining that lions didn’t live in jungles per-say but rather on dessert plains and grasslands. 

"So, in the Lion King, where you see Simba and his family living, is actually correct!"

The children bubbled with glee, amazed as Arthur continued his tour. Eames had listened to bits and pieces of each one of Arthur’s tours, always impressed how he was able to break down even the most scientific of things about each animal into something a child could digest. 

One evening, after the zoo was closed and the guests had left, the night crew cleaning up, Eames ran one more pass over the big cats before going home. Their enclosure was clean, the animals happy and their meals for the next day were all ready to go. Eames yawned, ready to head home for the night when Arthur suddenly approached him. 

"Hi, do you have a second?"

They had known each other for a while, chatted now and then but Eames still hadn’t plucked up the courage to ask Arthur out. He was still for a moment and he smiled a bit. Arthur was still in uniform, the ridiculous khaki, safari-esque get up they made all zoo employees wear. Eames hated the stupid uniform himself, but on Arthur, it made him look endearing. 

"Yeah, I’m free. What can I do for you?"

"Well, tomorrow I have a big class coming in and I wanted to show them something special. The teacher told me they were learning about the insides of animals and the like for the science class and I heard that there’s a scheduled tooth pulling for one of the lions."

Eames thought for a moment and said,

"Oh yeah. He has a broken tooth. The vet is going to pull it tomorrow and replace it."

"Is there anyway I can work something out for the kids?"

Eames thought again and remembered that there was a video hook-up from the operating room to another room inside the tourist center. 

"I’d have to talk to the vet, but there is a video feed to the tour room."

Arthur lit up and touched Eame’ arm.

"Thank you! When can you find out?"

"I’ll talk to him now before he goes."

Arthur nodded, digging out a pen from his pocket and took Eames’ hand.

"This is my cell phone number. Text me when you find out, ok?"

He wrote his number on Eames’ palm and then smiled before he thanked him again and left. Eames immediately ran to the vet area where Ariadne was cleaning up for the night. He was relieved when he saw Ariadne still there and after catching his breath, he quickly explained the situation. She looked at him and sighed.

"Ask him out already."

"I’m trying! This could be my chance. Please do this for me Ari, please."

She rolled her eyes and said,

"Yeah fine. Just man the camera tomorrow, the set up is already going, just check it in the morning."

Eames thanked her over and over again.

The next morning, after Eames checked and fed all the animals, he checked the video feed from the surgeon’s room to the tourist room. He had texted Arthur and told him everything was good and after confirming the time, Eames was ready to go. 

He stayed professional as he stood over Ariadne’s shoulder, making sure the camera caught the tooth extraction and then the repair, Ariadne explaining what she was doing the whole time. When she was done, she smiled at the camera and the feed was cut so Eames could go to work, making sure the lion woke up and then went back inside the enclosure just fine.

He didn’t see Arthur for the rest of the day, but that was fine, they both had work to do. At the end of the day, all the guests gone, Eames sweeping up around the enclosures, he heard footsteps and turned to see Arthur. He had two bottles of water in his hands and he gave one to Eames when he was close enough.

"So how did it go?"

He took a drink from his bottle, watching Arthur as he smiled, twisting the cap open.

"It was great. The kids loved it. They watched with morbid curiosity, some of the kids were scared Ariadne was going to hurt the lion but when I told them he was asleep, they just couldn’t stop watching. And the questions…"

He laughed a little and Eames smiled, happy he could help.

"Thank you again. I’m grateful for what you did."

"It was nothing. I’m just glad I could help."

Arthur smiled at him after taking a drink of his own water bottle. It was quiet for a moment, the cats grumbling and growling softly in the background. It was then that Eames summoned the courage and said,

"Hey…if you’re not busy…could I take you out for drinks tonight?"

Arthur’s dimples appeared, nervous laughter bubbling from him as he said,

"I thought you’d never ask."


	43. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: Arctic Researchers AU. Arthur and Eames are environmental scientists studying the global warming effects on a penguin population and gathering data. It would be great if there is adorably pathetic pining for one another when they are surrounded by penguins. Let the penguins help them fall in love! Bonus points if there is cuddling, either between the two, or the penguins….or both :)

The snow was blinding but it was still peaceful and beautiful. Arthur walked, hearing the crunch of the snow under his boots, trying to get a bit closer to the large group of penguins not too far from them. He and his partner, Eames had been following, trailing and researching a colony of penguins in the Antarctic for the past few months. It was their major project, tracking the new birth of emperor penguins, tracking their feeding habits and family life.

Arthur eased himself down on a snow drift, picking up his camera and raising his sight up to a small cluster of penguins and snapped some pictures, watching the small gray puff of feathers at the foot of the penguin’s feet, a new chick added to the family. Eames was suddenly at his side as he said,

"Did you see that? I counted at least six or seven new chicks."

Arthur nodded, smiling as he took another picture, zooming in on the chick.

"Yeah, I got some pictures of those right there."

Eames smiled at him and wrote some notes down.

While they camped the night, the night howling outside of their tent, Arthur knew he should be focusing on the new chicks that had been hatched, but instead, he found himself looking at Eames while Eames was clicking through his camera, smiling at the pictures that Arthur had taken earlier.

He had longed for Eames for years, since they met in grad school. When they both graduated and became involved in the whole global warming effects on penguins, they somehow got tangled with each other, becoming partners. Arthur cared more about the effects of global warming on the arctic but the penguins were a nice added bonus, the effect on them was just as important, the cold distancing their search for food, shrinking their homes.

Eames was passionate about it all and he was almost childlike about his fascination with them. He collected data easily though it looked as if he was doing nothing but looking at the birds all day long. Arthur had learned not to be surprised by his methods of working.

It was one of the many things that Arthur adored about Eames, but even now, alone and isolated in antarctic, he wouldn’t dare say a word. 

The next morning, they were out again. After breakfast and preparations, Arthur was taking photos again, walking along the more beach like area. It was practically summer that time, the pebbles forming the shore along the coast, the penguins waddling around as Arthur kept his distance. He crouched down to take some photos, smiling as he saw some of the younger penguins waddling around, making a nasally sounding honk. Out of nowhere, Eames was suddenly beside him, whispering,

"Did you notice all the little ones?"

Arthur nodded, Eames sounded so excited it was hard not to get excited with him. They both watched the birds, keeping their interaction distant when suddenly, one of the penguins began waddling over to them. Arthur took pictures of his approach and listened as Eames gasped and said,

"He’s coming here!"

"Shh…don’t scare him."

Eames stayed quiet though smiled as he put his gloved hands on the ground. The little penguin honked once then approached the lens of Arthur’s camera, his tiny beak clicking against the lens. 

"This is amazing…"

Arthur agreed as the little penguin’s flippers lifted in the air, as if flapping and his beak once again exploring Arthur’s camera. When Arthur clicked the button to take another picture, the penguin stopped and then continued tapping on the lens again. 

Suddenly, they were joined by another penguin, then another and soon they were circled by them and Arthur couldn’t help but be amazed at the little crowd they attracted. He tried to take pictures as best he could, Eames wanting to pet them but he resisted, letting the penguins poke at him and pick at him with their beaks. He laughed and smiled at the crowd, telling Arthur to take as many pictures as he could. 

"Look at all these penguins!"

Eames smiled and Arthur felt swoon, loving the red on his face, the beard that had grown in during the months and he was so beautiful that Arthur found himself taking a picture of Eames without thinking about it.

At night, as they went over their research and notes, Eames going through the photos, he found the photo Arthur had taken of him. He paused and glanced up, seeing Arthur writing something down. He cleared his throat a little and said,

"Um…I don’t think this counts as part of the research."

Arthur looked up and saw the picture. He looked as if he flinched and then said,

"Sorry, must have caught you by accident."

"Arthur…this is intentional."

"Just delete it."

Eames moved over to him, sitting beside him in their tent, watching as Arthur tensed a bit.

"Arthur…"

"I’m sorry…just please, delete it."

"Am I reading too much into it? There’s a couple of pictures of me here…I didn’t want to say anything since the others had the penguins but this one is just me."

Arthur sighed and looked at Eames.

"This is hardly the time nor the place. We’re in the middle of important research. We have all this work to do. Now is not the time."

"So there’s something here?"

Arthur suddenly felt warm, which was saying a lot considering where they were.

"I’m not saying anything."

He didn’t want to look at Eames anymore but he felt Eames nudge him with his knee.

"We leave in a week. What about then, will that be a more appropriate time and place?"

"Maybe."

Eames picked up his research again with a smile on his face.

"Penguins are my new favorite animal."

Arthur bit his lip, holding back a smile.


	44. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur and Eames were neighborhood friends when they were kids. Eames was slim and beautiful back then, almost too beautiful for Arthur. They both happen to come home at the same time 10 years later (maybe Arthur comes home cause he lost his job?) and he sees Eames for the first time in years. Eames is HUGE now, all muscle, and Arthur wants him so bad he can taste it.

When Arthur was sixteen, his next door neighbor was a boy named Eames. He was almost as thin as Arthur, light hair, light eyes and he was almost too pretty. Arthur flirted with him from time to time but never went through with anything. Eames just wasn’t his type.

After high school, Arthur went off to school and Eames headed back to England and he became a memory in the footnotes of his mind.

Some ten years later, Arthur came back to his small town home. Things had not gone well for him lately, his father had passed away and a little before that, the long time relationship Arthur was in had come to an end. His company was downsizing and gave him a generous severance package but it wasn’t enough for Arthur to continue living in the city. So home was his only option.

His mother had died some years back and being the only child, the house his parents once made a home was all he had left. It was strange to come back home, alone to an empty house where his childhood was rooted. He was lonely as soon as he walked in and he slowly made himself at home as he started to move back in.

Arthur hadn’t even remembered Eames was his neighbor, wasn’t even a thought in his mind as he stood at his kitchen window, drinking coffee from his mug as he watched a sexy tattooed man wash his car next door. He wore khaki cargo shorts and flip flops with a baseball cap, water splashing on him now and then as he moved around, cleaning the hood of the car.

Arthur hadn’t even finished his coffee, it had gone cold in the cup as he rubbed himself over his pajama pants, his dick hard as he watched the guy. 

He felt perverse afterwards, watching a stranger through a window and he dumped the remains of his coffee in the sink trying to let the shame he felt go with it. The next day, he was getting his mail when he heard,

"Arthur?"

He looked up from his mailbox, wearing his bathroom and sweatpants as he saw it was the tattooed man from yesterday only now he wore jeans and an obscenely tight black shirt, a dog walking beside him as he held the leash. Arthur swallowed hard as he said,

"I’m sorry…do I know you?"

"Arthur, it’s me, Eames."

Arthur’s mouth dropped, nearly dropping his mail.

"Oh my God…Eames?"

His smile was astounding and Arthur was frozen for a moment.

"Yeah, it’s been a long time. What are you doing back here?"

"Some bad luck. The house is mine and i’m alone so…here I am."

"Oh, I’m sorry. I heard your dad was sick but…"

Arthur waved it off.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in England."

"I was. I went to school, came back and I’m taking care of my parent’s house. They’re thinking of selling it and I thought of buying it from them since I thought about moving here again."

"Oh…well that’s good to know."

It was absurd how badly Arthur wanted Eames now. He couldn’t believe how amazing he looked, how great of a person he actually was. He scolded himself for dismissing him in their youth. After re-acquainting themselves again, Arthur invited Eames over for a drink and the one drink turned into several. When Arthur felt his tongue loose enough, he finally said,

"You look so good now. When we were kids, you were so…pretty."

Eames laughed but agreed with him.

"Yeah, I was a proper looking twink then."

Arthur laughed.

"I couldn’t stand it. I hated looking like that. First chance I got, I fixed it."

"Yeah…you did."

"You use to tease me when we were kids. Say I was cute but then never went through with anything."

"You weren’t my type!"

"And…now?"

Arthur felt warm around his shirt collar and he licked his lips.

"Now…you’re…"

Eames grinned, leaning forward in his chair and kissed Arthur.

They ended up in Arthur’s bedroom upstairs. Eames was strong, which turned Arthur on to no end. He kissed hard, pressing Arthur against the wall near his door, his hand in Arthur’s jeans, jerking him off, running his thumb over the head of Arthur’s cock, making him shutter and moan as Arthur held onto Eames, clinging to him so he wouldn’t fall to the floor, his knees shaking.

"I wanted you for so long…wanted to do this…"

Arthur moaned, trying to form words in his head but each time he tried to talk, they came out as sobs and pants.

They got out of their clothes in record time and as Eames laid over Arthur, Arthur really regretted forgetting about him. To think, this could have been something sooner and he wouldn’t have wasted his time with his ex. 

He groaned as Eames pushed inside him, cursing as he felt filled and stretched out far more than his ex could have ever accomplished.

"Oh fuck…you’re big every where…"

His face burned as he heard Eames’ chuckle near his ear. 

When he moved, Arthur lost his mind, trying to wrap his arms around Eames’ back and hardly being able to, his hands stroking and smoothing over the thick muscled plains of his back. His lips were full and thick against Arthur’s, the slight taste of the beer they were drinking earlier still on his tongue. When Eames moved one of Arthur’s hands off him and pinned his wrist to the bed, Arthur nearly came, the force alone a complete turn on. Eames was dominate and powerful and Arthur felt so small and weak in comparison, his legs spread open against Eames’ sides. 

He moved smoothly and fast, thrusting into Arthur deeply, nearly lifting him off the mattress until Arthur came with a sob. When Eames came, he caught himself before falling on top of Arthur. For some reason, Arthur was turned on by that idea too. They kissed slowly afterwards, Eames cradling him in his thick arms, lifting him closer to his body.

"Fuck…that was amazing."

Eames kissed him again and again, smiling as he said,

"If I knew a little bulk was the key to getting into your pants I would have started lifting years ago."

"If I knew this was the result of my flirting I would have followed through."

They both laughed and looked at each other, Arthur smiling at him still, touching Eames’ tattooed arm. 

"You just made coming back here a lot easier."

"Yeah…you too."


	45. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Eames thinks Arthur is an uptight closet case who looks down on him, so when Arthur actually hits on him and they have a one night stand, Eames isn't gentle with him. Turns out Arthur was just inexperienced and extremely nervous about expressing his feelings to Eames and therefore came off as cold, and when Eames realizes the error of his ways, begs Arthur for a chance to make it up to him (in bed)

Arthur couldn’t roll his eyes any harder. If he did, they might roll to the back of his head and Eames sneered at him. 

"Get it together Eames. You’re wasting time."

Eames wanted to strangle him. Almost as much as he wanted to fuck him. It was very confusing - his head told him what an uptight, overbearing, micromanaging, pain in the ass Arthur was. But his dick told him to look at the way his trousers hugged his ass, how his thighs looked when he sat, the length and slenderness of his fingers. Eames hated that.

They flirted now and then sure, but when it was time for work, it was nothing but work and Arthur was not the joking around on the job kind of guy. It was maddening for Eames, who would argue with him about legitimate problems with the plan only to be strangely turned on at the same time.

He couldn’t tell anyone either, Yusuf wasn’t on the job (not that he’d want to hear it anyway) and Dom was…Dom. It left Eames by himself to jerk off angrily in his room thinking about fucking Arthur. And wanting to strangle him. 

When the job was over, Eames was getting ready to leave. His wrist was hurting, but he was sated and he knew he wouldn’t have to see Arthur for a while. Instead, after Eames packed his things, Arthur stopped him and asked,

"Do you want to go for a drink?"

"Are you kidding me?"

A flash of insecurity dashed across Arthur’s face but he covered it by saying,

"When have I ever kidded with you?"

"Good point. Okay, let’s go."

They went for a drink. And then another drink. And another. And Eames just so much wanted to see Arthur loose and not so uptight. He was tired of that. 

"Want to head back to my room?"

Eames figured now was his shot and even if he was turned down, he had some fodder to fantasize with. Besides, he was never one to waste time. Arthur’s face flushed and he bit his lip nervously, which Eames found an amazing turn on. Knowing Arthur, he was weighing his pros and cons, planning what to do and how long it would take. It was that bit of micromanaging again and it made Eames angry but then Arthur said yes and Eames forgot to be angry.

Until they got back to his room.

Arthur wouldn’t let him undress him, didn’t let Eames kiss him hard, didn’t let Eames blow him. It was turning into another job which both aroused and infuriated Eames. 

When they got in bed, Eames took over. He bruised Arthur purposely, his hand firm on his thighs. He bite marks into his collarbones and thrust hard into him, pulling out only to flip him over on his knees. When Arthur tried to pick himself up, Eames pressed him back down between his shoulder blades and grabbed Arthur’s wrist, keeping it pinned to his lower back as he pulled moans and cries out of him the whole time. He made sure Arthur came before he did and when he pulled out, he lay beside him, feeling very proud of himself. 

He had finally undone Arthur, taking him apart and making him scream. It was a momentous occasion. He sat up, getting out of bed to bin the condom and get some clothes on and when he returned, he saw Arthur had not moved. He was still curled up on his side and when Eames got closer, he could see the bruises already starting to appear on his skin. Eames spoke to him casually, just chatting him up and when thought Arthur fell asleep, he stopped.

"Are you asleep? I didn’t think you’d want to sleep over."

Arthur slowly sat up and started getting out of bed, getting dressed and moved carefully. 

"Arthur, you can at least answer my question."

"I don’t want to stay."

"I didn’t mean you had to leave, it was just unlike you-"

"How would you know what I’m like?"

He sounded angry. Eames paused for a moment, tilting his head.

"Are you upset with me? What, was I not up to par with your standards?"

He started to regret sleeping with Arthur. Even sex couldn’t be fun between them without Arthur’s overbearing nature.

"I don’t have standards. I just…nevermind. I’m leaving."

"Arthur, finish your thought. For God’s sake you’ll drive yourself crazy if you don’t finish telling me off."

Arthur was mostly dressed by then, just holding his shoes and jacket. He looked at Eames…differently and Eames immediately noticed. Arthur looked disappointed, confused, betrayed and Eames sat up.

"I had feelings for you. And…it was just…not what I expected. Good night."

He left, letting Eames’ head spin.

It was weeks before Eames ever saw Arthur again. He had heard what he was doing and thought of trailing him to see him, but he figured Arthur needed the space between them. When he finally did see him on another job, Arthur stayed professional, but his eyes wouldn’t meet Eames’ anymore. 

Eames had fucked up. 

While Arthur worked one evening, Eames sat beside him, sliding over a cup of coffee to him.

"We should talk."

"I don’t want to talk to you."

"Arthur, I didn’t know. You never even hinted-"

He stopped himself, knowing Arthur had hinted, Eames was just too…stupid to actually take it seriously. And he had no idea why, Arthur had always said he was not the type to kid.

Arthur looked at him, a frown still on his face. Eames sighed, resting his arm on Arthur’s desk.

"Ok, you did hint. I just…I don’t know why, I didn’t think you would be interested. And how was I to know you’ve not…you’re not a virgin are you?"

Arthur looked away, his face red again as he continued to write.

"No, I’m not. I just…haven’t had time to…anyone…"

Eames could have shot himself. He  _really_  fucked up. 

Arthur liked him. And because Eames always had always assumed Arthur was just an uptight, arrogant, cold, sonofabitch he didn’t realize that Arthur had little to no experience dealing with people. Suddenly images of their first night came back to him like a flood. What he had taken as control and micromanaging were nerves and shyness. He didn’t let Eames undress him because no one had ever done that before, he didn’t let Eames kiss him hard because he had actually wanted to just kiss Eames, to savor it. He didn’t let Eames blow him because he was shy and scared to stand against a wall while it happened. What he thought were moans of pleasure, were probably ones of discomfort. He hadn’t said no or stop but Eames hadn’t read his signals correctly either. And to think he was so smugly proud.

"God…Arthur I’m sorry."

Arthur shrugged, still writing down his notes.

"It’s fine."

"No, it’s not fine. I just…I assumed and I shouldn’t have. I just…I thought you were trying to be controlling. It’s why I was so rough on you. I was…"

"Getting me back?"

Eames couldn’t have felt lower than at that moment when he realized that was exactly what he had done. 

"I’m terribly sorry."

"It’s fine. It’s out of our systems."

"Well, no it’s not out of our systems. It was terrible and it shouldn’t have been. It didn’t even have to be. Give me another chance."

Arthur looked at him again, that same, angry look Eames had gotten so use to over the years.

"Are you serious?"

"Well…I know better now. I wouldn’t make the same mistakes twice."

Arthur shook his head.

"No, thanks. I think it’s best if we just forget-"

"Yes, let’s forget that first time. Start fresh. Please, Arthur. Forgive me."

He took Arthur’s hand then and held it firmly until Arthur looked at him again. He saw Arthur sigh and shake his head and Eames slid over closer to him, turning Arthur’s face towards him and kissed him. He kissed him as softly and as sweetly as he should have the first time. He took his time, coaxing Arthur to open his mouth and kiss him back and when he did, he kept going, sucking his bottom lip slowly, gingerly. The tip of his tongue at the seam of Arthur’s mouth and when he pulled back, he kissed his mouth a few more times and then pulled back to look at him.

"One more time. Please."

Arthur’s eyes opened slowly and he eased back in his chair, licking his lips as he sighed.

"God, you know how to make your point."

Eames smiled a bit as Arthur started to smile too.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."


	46. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: They're on the road to a job, Ariadne called shotgun and stole Arthur's usual spot up front, so he's in the back with Eames. It's late, and though Ariadne is sleeping, Cobb is awake. One minute Arthur is resting on Eames' shoulder, and the next he's in his lap. Then he's in Eames' pants, sucking him off (MUCH to Eames' surprise), and Eames has make sure Cobb doesn't catch on to what they're doing cause he'll either kill Eames or crash. Or both.

It had been a long, tedious job with a not-so good ending. 

After blowing Vegas and having to drive across Nevada and into Colorado to reach Aspen, everyone was exhausted and worn and aggravated. No one would out right say it was Eames’ fault - but really, who else would draw so much attention to themselves after taking down the mark by going to the high roller’s table and counting cards to win even more money, causing security, the pit boss and the mark to notice them?

They had to run as fast as possible and airports were out of the question knowing they would be watched so driving it was. A nearly ten hour car drive into Aspen. Ariadne called shotgun as they ran to the car and jamming the minimal luggage in and Arthur huffed but didn’t protest much more, just grateful they were able to escape without gunfire. 

Dom drove, Eames sat directly behind him and Arthur behind Ariadne. Dom drove like a zombie, his eyes focused on the road, hands gripping the wheel as he strained to keep his anger in check. It wasn’t a big cock-up, just an annoying one. After a few hours, Ariadne nodded off, Dom was calmer and Arthur had fallen asleep. No one had said much of anything by that point and it was safe to say they were out of harm’s way.

Eames was thinking about falling asleep, feeling comfortable and relaxed enough when Arthur suddenly slid over and landed gently on his shoulder. Eames smiled a little, seeing Arthur with his jacket draped over him like a blanket, his cheek smooshed on Eames’ shoulder as he slept. Any bump the car hit made Arthur bounce a bit and Eames watched him carefully, his eyes on the rearview mirror to look at Dom at the same time. Now that Dom was calmer, he slouched in the seat, his hands loose on the wheel. 

When Dom slowly turned the wheel to take a curve, Arthur slid of Eames’ shoulder and onto his lap and much to Eames’ surprise, Arthur took that as an invitation to get even more comfortable, pulling his legs up on the seat and adjusting his jacket over his shoulder better. Eames rested his hand on Arthur’s shoulder, the other on the car door as he let his head fall back on the seat and started to close his eyes to sleep.

It was only a few minutes of Eames having his eyes closed when he felt Arthur moving a little. He wrote it off as Arthur starting to get comfortable until he felt his hand at the button of his pants. He shivered a little, his mind still trying to process everything as Arthur drew down the zipper, his fingers nimble and fast as he took out Eames’ cock and began to jerk him slowly, working him up. Eames took a sharp but quick gasp, his eyes darting to the mirror again, seeing Dom looking straight ahead still. 

His mind was trying to work through everything happening and he thought he should say something, ask Arthur what he was doing, why he was doing it but he didn’t want to alert Dom or wake Ariadne. He immediately tensed up when he suddenly felt Arthur’s warm wet mouth on his dick, sucking softly, swallowing him down before lifting back up. 

There wasn’t a sound except the hum of the car on the road, Eames biting his lip to keep every sound inside though  his body was taut and he trembled. He couldn’t see anything except for flashes of light now and then from the random passing motorist and only then he could only see the back of Arthur’s head. But he could feel everything. He felt him moving his head up and down, his mouth hot and lips covering his teeth so not to scrape him. His tongue touched every inch of him and when he pulled off him, his hand still firmly at the base of his cock holding him in place, he felt his lips pushing back his foreskin and the very tip of his tongue toyed at the slit, licking up the precum that came forward.

Eames panted softly, his mouth open as he brought his hand to cover his mouth, his eyes now closed as he leaned back against the seat, his hand clutching firmly at Arthur’s shoulder. He tried to warn him, to let him know he was close but the most he could do was shake his shoulder. All it did was make Arthur suck harder, as if urging him to come, daring him even.

And Eames did. He bit his knuckle, his eyes clenched shut as he felt Arthur swallowing, his fingers still stroking him through it. When his entire body fell back, lax and boneless, Eames looked at the mirror, his vision a  little hazy, he saw Dom was still driving calmly, his eyes never leaving the road. It was added relief. 

Arthur tucked him back in place, zipping him back up and buttoning him again before resting back on his lap. Eames moved his hand from Arthur’s shoulder, to his cheek, letting his fingers stroke the skin there until Arthur turned a little, his mouth under Eames’ fingers as he kissed the pad of each digit. 

After a handful of hours, Dom suggested someone else drive and Ariadne offered to drive, saying she was well rested enough.

Neither Arthur or Eames called shot gun.


	47. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames married Arthurs mom. They never have got along and they simply tolerate each other but as the relationship between Eames and Arthur's mom deteriorates, the relationship between stepdaddy and step son grows....porn happens. (Arthur is 17/18, Eames is early 40s)

Eames had been tired of his wife for years now. She nagged and picked and looked for any reason to fight with Eames. He was unhappy and thought of divorcing her - often, but he couldn’t for the single reason of her son, his step-son, Arthur.

He had married Arthur’s mother when Arthur was still young and he had gotten along well enough with him, but as Arthur got older, they seem to grow closer. When Arthur reached puberty, Eames was there to guide him through tough times. He was a father figure to him, a role model and Arthur was always more afraid to disappoint Eames than his mother. 

When Arthur was seventeen, Eames began to notice how tall Arthur was getting, how lean he had become from running track in school, how bright his smile was becoming. He was growing quiet nicely into himself. He began to notice another thing as well - like how Arthur was suddenly a lot more touch-y, how he seem to sit closer to him when he was on the sofa, how his hugs seem to last just a bit longer. Eames was sure that it was all in his imagination but that was all quickly dismissed one night.

Eames was sitting in his study, just reading the paper, spending some time alone. His wife was in her room, Arthur in his and he would go to bed in the room he kept from his wife for years now. He checked the time, being close to one in the morning when the rain started up. He kept reading the paper until he saw something from the corner of his eye and he looked up, seeing Arthur standing at the doorway. He was wearing shorts and long sleeved shirt, his hair curly and to his neck and messy. 

"Arthur, it’s late."

"I know. But I went to get something to drink and saw you were up."

He stepped in, closing the door of his study behind him. Eames folded the paper and set it on the table.

"Are you ok?"

Arthur nodded, bringing his hand to his mouth, the sleeve right at his fingers as he bit his nail a little. He stepped close to Eames, letting his bare knee brush against Eames’ as he said,

"Are you busy?"

"No, love. Just finishing the paper."

He leaned against Eames’ desk and brought his hands down to the edge of the desk and smiled at Eames, letting his knee continue brushing against Eames’. Eames noticed and watching his leg, his eyes following upwards to his thighs, noticing his shorts were a lot shorter than other pairs he had.

"Arthur…"

"Yes?"

"You should go to bed."

"It’s the weekend tomorrow."

"Oh…right."

He looked up and tapped Arthur’s knee to nudge him away and instead, Arthur lifted his leg to his touch. Eames froze for a moment, his hand stilling as Arthur moved his leg back down, letting Eames’ fingers slide up his thigh.

"Arthur…"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I just want to spend time with you."

He didn’t get much of a chance to say or do anything else as Arthur suddenly sat in his lap. His slender arms wrapped around his neck as he stayed still and Eames tried to get him off his lap, holding his waist.

"Arthur, this is inappropriate."

"What? I’m just sitting."

He sighed, not wanting to encourage him, but not wanting to let this go on any further. Arthur fidgeted again, moving himself on Eames’ lap as he straddled Eames’ lap and sat down again, plump, firm ass right on top of Eames’ cock. Eames made a face, trying to hold back the slight gasp of pleasure and Arthur smiled. 

"Arthur, I’m your step-father."

"I know."

"You should stop and go back upstairs."

"Why? I’ve seen how you look at me. You always tease me, flirt with me."

"I don’t-"

"Yes, you do."

While Eames had always hoped his careful words would not be taken as innuendo despite them actually being just that. Arthur was a smart boy - a little too smart in this case. 

Arthur was hard to resist. He seduced with all the temptation and lure of forbidden fruit. He knew what he was and what he wanted and getting Eames to concede was the last step and when Eames gave in, it was rapture.

Arthur sat on Eames’ lap, his sweats tugged down enough to free him, Arthur had taken off his shorts as he rode him, Eames holding onto his sides, Arthur’s shirt rucked up under his arms. Arthur made sweet little noises, biting his lip as he held onto Eames’ shoulders, bouncing up and down on Eames’ cock. He whined now and then, his back arching when he pushed down and rolled his hips.

"Fuck…Arthur…where did you..learn to do this…?"

Arthur smiled, leaning in, kissing Eames’ lips.

"Just now…is it good?"

He panted out the words as Eames watched him, slouched back in his seat, pulling Arthur close to him to kiss him, feeling him still rocking his hips, his tight little hole clenching greedily to keep Eames inside him. Eames cursed again, feeling close. When Arthur sat up, he leaned back, holding himself up on Eames’ knee as he kept going, body undulating and moving smoothly, his shirt falling back down his chest and over his stomach which made Eames scramble to pull it back up, to watch him keep going. 

When his movements became frantic and erratic, all sense of rhythm gone, Eames helped him, urging him to bounce, his free hand bunched in Arthur’s shirt to keep it up and out of the way as he came. He let out a loud, shaky little scream and Eames prayed Arthur’s mother didn’t hear it as he came, filling Arthur up.

They were both quiet in the aftermath, Arthur sweetly kissing Eames’ face as he stayed where he was, his arms around Eames’  neck as he made little pleased sounds.

"We shouldn’t have…"

Arthur smiled, his laugh escaping through his kisses.

"Too late now."

Eames still held onto Arthur’s hips, feeling the wetness between them, his come still seeping out of Arthur. It was filthy but damned if Eames didn’t want to stay in that moment for as long as possible. 

"Your mother will kill me if she finds out."

"She won’t."

Eames sighed softly, kissing Arthur when Arthur’s mouth was on his. Arthur then slowly moved back, getting off Eames’ lap, moaning as Eames slipped out of him. It was such an obscene sight that Eames groaned as well, He pulled his sweats back up and watched Arthur get his shorts back on. 

"Arthur…"

Arthur climbed back onto his lap as he kissed him more and then said,

"You’re all mine now."

Eames wasn’t ready for the feeling he felt in his chest hearing Arthur say that. He smiled a little.

"And you’re all mine."

"I’ve always been."

Eames was surprised again but at the same time, he felt he shouldn’t have been.


	48. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur is pregnant with their first child and Eames is delighted. He is very supporting and he pampers Arthur and goes with him to all check ups and he is the best soon to be dad ever.

Arthur didn’t really show a lot in the beginning months of his pregnancy but when he started to, Eames couldn’t stop touching his tummy. He would lay beside and run his hand over the protruding bump of Arthur’s stomach and just smile proudly. 

Arthur pretended it bothered him, sighing deeply and rolling his eyes, but he couldn’t really be angry. He loved the look of love and adoration on Eames’ face when he looked at his stomach and he felt the tickle of Eames’ stubble on his skin which made him laugh whenever Eames kissed his belly. 

Arthur was just starting his eighth month and he was pleased that he wasn’t huge or heavy. He barely showed and therefore didn’t have a lot of the symptoms usually associated with pregnancy except the appetite and the hormones. He felt hungry, constantly and for usually one particular thing a week at a time. For a while, he couldn’t stop eating raisin bran cereal and when he was tired of it, he wanted nothing but BLT’s. 

Eames was great with tending to him. He made sure the house was always fully stocked with the current things Arthur craved and while Arthur ate, Eames usually rubbed his feet, even without Arthur asking.

When Arthur was moody or angry or miserable, Eames tolerated it all. He listened and didn’t fight back when Arthur shouted at him and didn’t ask what was wrong when Arthur broke into random tears. He just let him go through everything, rubbing his back, waiting for Arthur to come back to his senses.

He took Arthur to every single appointment, to every check up and waited patiently with him, helping him into exam rooms and up on the table. Arthur thought that eventually, Eames would get fed up with everything but when he commented on it, Eames only looked at him and said,

"You’re carrying my baby. This is the least I can do."

Arthur just smiled.

Now and then, Eames would take the time to put to use everything Arthur picked out for the nursery. He painted the room and built all the furniture, Arthur watching and keeping him company though when his feet got tired or his back ached, Eames lead him to the rocking chair he bought specifically for him. 

"Have you thought of any names?"

Eames was still building the changing table in his paint stained cargos and loose sleeveless black graphic tee. Arthur sat in the chair, his hands on his stomach, rubbing the mound as he said,

"No…not really. Did you?"

"No, it’s why I asked you first."

He laughed a bit and Arthur smiled.

"What if it’s a boy? What about something elegant?:

"Such as?"

"Vincent?"

Eames made a face as he finished piecing the table and stood it up properly.

"Vincent Eames? Sounds like a spy."

"Well, he does come from criminal stock."

"What about a girl? She would come from m the same stock."

"Catherine?"

"Catherine Eames. She sounds like a queen."

"Mmm. Julia then."

Eames seem to consider that a bit more.

"I like the way it sounds."

"What about Charles for the boy?"

"Ugh, sounds like a proper, posh twat."

Arthur laughed.

"James?"

"That’s just playing hell with his name. All those vowels."

"Benedict."

Eames made a face at him again and Arthur really laughed.

They had dinner and then watched a bit of television before going to bed. When they lay in bed together, Arthur on his side, Eames behind him with his hand on his stomach, rubbing it slightly, Arthur said,

"Jamie."

"Who?"

"For the boy. Jamie."

"No. Absolutely not."

Arthur smiled as he put his hand over Eames’ and sighed.

"You’re going to be a good dad."

He felt Eames kiss the back of his neck before responding.

"So are you."


	49. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: Museum Tour Guide AU where E is a regular at the museum and is crushing on A the tour guide. E is constantly taking his tours. He keeps trying to talk to A, but doesn't know much about the subject, so he does extra research to bring up on the tours to impress A, hoping to get the chance to talk long enough to ask him on a date ;)

"And now we’ve come to the giant squid exhibit. Here you can see an example of the giant squid which scientists and researchers have estimated is the largest size."

Eames stood in the crowd, listening to the tour guide, Arthur, talk about the giant squid. It wasn’t the first time Eames had taken the museum tour, it wasn’t even his second. It was more like his tenth or eleventh…he had lost track. 

The first time was a total mistake, he was killing some time in between as he waited for his friend to get off work so they could get dinner together so he decided what better way to waste time then at a museum. When he walked around however, he noticed the really beautiful tour guide. He looked smart in his black fitted dress pants, pale blue shirt and museum issued waistcoat over that, his name tag pinned to the right of his chest. His hair was short and wavy, sometimes he slicked it back depending on the day and he wore glasses. He was lovely and he spoke with great enthusiasm about each exhibit that Eames found himself following the small crowd.

Since then. Eames had been trying to build up the nerve to actually talk to Arthur, the adorable tour guide and until then, he was just listening to the tour for the tenth or eleventh time. 

They walked through the minerals and rocks exhibit, then the dinosaurs, prehistoric animals, sea animals, land animals, insects, and finally reptiles. At the end of the tour, Arthur would always smile and thank the crowd for coming and then he would leave to start all over again. 

Eames sighed as the crowd began to thin out and leave and he was once again standing there without having said anything to Arthur.

He went to the cafeteria, scolding himself for again passing up a chance. Arthur had even lingered a bit in case anyone had any questions and Eames again did nothing except slowly get out of sight, hoping that Arthur wouldn’t notice him.

He ate his yogurt slowly, annoyed with himself and thinking about the next time he would take the tour, promising himself he would ask Arthur out. 

Only the next time he did take the tour, he realized he had nothing to open with. He didn’t know what to say so when he started to raise his hand to ask a question, he stopped himself and said nothing. 

After that, he began doing some research on each major piece of Arthur’s tour, asking questions just to have a basis of interaction with him. At the end of one tour, Eames summoned the courage to go up to Arthur and finally talk to him.

"Hi."

"Hi. Did you enjoy the tour?"

"I did. I really enjoyed the reptile part. You really know so much details about all these things."

"You asked excellent questions."

"Ah, I was just trying to learn a bit more."

Arthur smiled at him for a moment before he looked at his watch.

"I have my break right now. Do you want to sit and have lunch with me?"

"I’d love to."

It was the best conversation Eames could have hoped for and while they ate, Eames flexed his knowledge about all the things he had researched on, impressing Arthur. At the end, as they threw their garbage away, Arthur asked,

"So, will you be coming to my next tour?"

"Well, sure why not."

"Mmm. I’m sure it’ll be interesting this time around."

"Hm?"

"I’ve seen you in my groups."

"Oh…"

"Don’t embarrassed. It’s kind of flattering actually. I was wondering when you’d finally talk to me."

"I was trying to think of what to say."

Arthur just continued smiling at him before he asked,

"Do you want to get dinner some time?"

"Uh…yes…"

"Great."

They exchanged numbers and once they were done, Arthur looked at him, a little amused but smiling warmly at him.

"If you want to keep taking my tour, feel free to, but you don’t have to now. You can just call me."

Eames felt a little flustered, his face warm as he cleared his throat.

"Ok."

"I’m done at eight. Pick me then?"

"Ok, I will."

"I’ll see you then."

Arthur then left to return to work and Eames grinned stupidly to himself.


	50. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Eames' mother thinks that Arthur and Eames are together and they have been for years because Eames told her so. She is coming with visit and Eames begs Arthur to pretend to be his boyfriend. Arthur says yes.

"A visit? With Arthur?"

Eames stood up, pacing a bit in his apartment as he swallowed hard, listening to his mother on the other end, inviting him for a weekend. He had avoided it for so long that now he had no excuse not to go.

He just didn’t want to considering the lie he told.

He told his mum he had been in a relationship for years and he had gotten away with it considering his job, but now…now he had no choice.

"Uh, yeah mum. We can make a visit. I’ll call you back with details."

He hung up without waiting for her to reply and he packed his bags before throwing them in the car and heading over to Arthur’s apartment. 

He felt fortunate that Arthur was home when he opened door and he sighed deeply.

"Arthur…thank God you’re home."

"Is something wrong?"

"I just…I needed to ask a rather large favor of you."

Arthur leaned against his door frame as he sighed and said,

"What?"

It took Eames moments to explain the whole thing, the fake relationship, the visit to his mum’s everything in a few short sentences.

"Why me? Why did you tell your mother we were dating?"

"You were the only person I’ve been around in years. When she asked I panicked and said your name first."

Arthur sighed and shook his head.

"I swear, you can out run criminals and throw ten grand on a single hand of poker but you still tremble under your mother’s pressure."

"It’s not trembling. It’s trying to avoid being scolded for being a bachelor at my age."

Arthur rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Fine, let me pack."

"I can’t thank you enough."

"You can start by first class tickets."

When they arrived at Eames’ mother England home, at the door, Eames took Arthur’s hand. Arthur nearly forgot what Eames was doing but remembered just as Eames’ mother opened the door.

There were embraces and introductions and Eames’ mother smiled warmly at Arthur and shaking his hand before hugging him properly, kissing his cheek as she welcomed them inside.

There was dinner and conversation, Eames finding it easy to fake the relationship since it was just like hanging out with Arthur normally only now and then, he took his hand and touched his hair. Arthur leaned to it, damn good at playing along. 

At night, in the guest room, they shared a bed. It wasn’t the first time they had shared a bed only now, it felt weird since they were pretending to be dating. Arthur lay on his side facing him, Eames laying on his back, grateful for the bed space.

"Thanks for doing this."

"Just to avoid being scolded."

Eames smiled a little and turned to face Arthur.

"I can’t imagine what would have happened if I showed up here alone."

"So how long have we been dating?"

"When did we meet?"

"Ummm..it’s been a while."

"A little after we met then. So about ten or so years."

"Wow long time. And you haven’t committed to me any further? You asshole, I’m wasting the best years of my life here!"

Eames laughed and Arthur did too. 

"Well you know. We’ve had our problems. It was a bit on and off in the beginning."

"Mmm, a likely story."

"I’m sure my mum will ask me that some time soon. Why I haven’t proposed or anything."

"I draw the line at fake husband. You either marry me for real or find someone else to be your husband."

"It would help if we were dating first before I married you."

They exchanged another round of laughs before Arthur reached up to his hair, tucking it back behind his ear.

"Why haven’t we dated?"

"We’re friends and colleagues. You’ve always seemed like the type that doesn’t mix business with pleasure."

"I am. But…I don’t know. I feel like I would have made the exception for you."

"Me too."

Without saying another word, they met half way for a kiss. It was soft and shy and yet they fit against each other so perfectly, like they were always meant to. When they moved back, Eames looked at him, talking softly to him still.

"Should I have not done that?"

"I met you half way."

"We always did make a good team."

Arthur smiled at him.

By the end of the weekend, Arthur wasn’t pretending anymore.


	51. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Arthur seduces Eames with his homemade cakes and sweets.

Eames is practically drooling as he stares at the rows of cupcakes, each different and delicate looking, not to mention delicious.

Scarlet red Velvet with fluffy cream cheese frosting.

Lemon with vanilla frosting.

Triple chocolate with white ganache 

Madagascar-burbon vanilla cake with raspberry buttercream

White chocolate with almond

Cafe mocha

Black and white

Just to name a few. Next to the cupcake displays were rows of freshly baked desserts, croissants, sugar cookies, strawberry mousse shortcake, raspberry lace torte, tiramisu. Eames didn’t know where to begin. He moved himself back to the cupcakes as he sighed again and didn’t know what to pick.

"Hi Eames."

Eames looked up over the counter to see the owner and baker of Eames’ weakness, Arthur. Eames didn’t mean to come into a bakery - on his way to the gym no less, but smelling the fresh bread seduced him in and the next thing he knew, he was sampling a fresh brownie and he had been going back ever since. Of course, he was putting in an hour at the gym considering how much sugar he was eating, but he felt it was worth it.

"Hi, Arthur. I don’t know where to start."

Arthur laughed. It was the same problem every time. Eames couldn’t choose, he wanted everything so Arthur usually suggested the best of the day or if he tried something new he would let Eames sample that.

"The ice lemon with vanilla cake has been selling rather well today. The lavender one too."

"Lavender?"

Eames leaned down to scan the counter, seeing not a single trace of lavender anywhere. He looked back at Arthur, a bit disappointed.

"I don’t see any lavender ones."

Arthur only smiled at him and brought up a tray, the last lavender cupcake left. It looked like a tiny piece of art on the silver tray, the wrapper a soft gray, making the lavender purple frosting pop all the more. The cake was white chocolate with almonds and the frost had been carefully piped in a perfect swirl on top.

"That looks like heaven."

"I hope you like it."

"I do. I mean I probably will. I have yet to be let down by you."

Arthur didn’t even ask if he wanted a box or if Eames was going to eat it then, not since the first time they met. 

"How much do I owe you?"

"It’s the last one, so it’s on the house."

"Thank you, love."

Arthur smiled and Eames picked up the dessert as he headed out the door.

Any time Eames came in, it was usually before he headed to the gym. He came back each day, no matter the weather and picked out a new dessert to eat. Very randomly did Eames stop in any other time but the few times he did, he explained he was on his way to a friend’s dinner party.

"It was be terribly tacky to show up empty handed. And it’s another reason for me to come see you."

Arthur smiled as he helped Eames pick out a cake, wrapped it up and Eames paid, thanking him once more before heading out. When he returned the next day, he told Arthur how everyone loved the cake - or rather what they could get since he ate most of it himself.

Another time he stopped in other than his appointed time, Eames explained he was bringing in something for work. But he also bought a cupcake for himself. 

Holidays were usually big for Arthur and he felt he couldn’t keep his shelves stocked as people came in buying things for dinners, potlucks and gifts. Valentine’s Day was the worse and by the end, he had nothing but empty trays to clean at the end of the night. 

That Valentine’s Day, Eames came in and was shocked to see the mostly empty display cases.

"Oh, this is just sad."

Arthur sighed but leaned on the counter.

"Not for business."

"I was hoping for my usual. I forget what madness hits this place during the holidays."

He seemed so disappointed as he leaned down to see what he could find when Arthur settled a tray on top. He watched Eames appear again, looking amazed at the soft pink dessert.

"It’s a strawberry mousse frosting on hazelnut cake. It’s infused with Earl Grey too."

"This is impressive. I bet these sold out like crazy."

"No, this is the only one I made."

Eames’ eyes went from the dessert to Arthur.

"You…made this for me?"

Arthur nodded, not looking at Eames, his fingers trailing along the scalloped edges of the tray.

"Oh..thank you."

He picked up the cupcake from the tray and looked it over, seeing the same care and grace that went into making it, that he always saw in each one of Arthur’s desserts. Finally he looked up at Arthur again and smiled, sure this was his opening.

"Do you want to go out some time? Like…for dinner or a drink?"

Arthur gave a soft laugh.

"Yes. I’d love to."

Eames smiled back before taking a bite out of the cupcake, humming in approval. As he chewed, Arthur leaned across the counter and wiped off the top of Eames’ lip where a bit of pink frosting had been left behind.

He licked it off his own finger, Eames again seduced as he said,

"Is tonight good?"

"Tonight would be great."

"I’ll pick you up when you close the shop then?"

Arthur nodded.

"I’ll bring dessert."

Eames grinned as best he could, his mouth full of cupcake.

"I look forward to it."


	52. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: AU where Eames is a kids sports coach (doesn't matter to me what sport) who is smitten with Arthur, whom he believes is one of the parents of one of his athletes, so he assumes he must be married. Awkward flirting ensues, with Eames fighting with himself to take it farther or not. Until he realizes that Arthur is only the godfather of the child. Maybe its Mal and Cobbs kid(s). I'd love to see a conflicted!Eames.

Eames blew the whistle as he watched the kids run back and forth on the field. He clapped his hands as he said,

"Alright, good, good, come on, don’t let them take the ball! Like we practiced!"

His team of tiny little soccer players ran over to the other team, the parents in the stands applauding and cheering for their little ones. It was cute to see the kid’s tiny legs trying to kick a ball and missing, sometimes other kids not trying at all and just running around the ball itself.

When the game was over at a score of one to zero, Eames’ team the victors, the kids lined up and gave each other high-five’s. Good sportsman ship was important after all. The kids then ran over to Eames, jumping up and down, cheering.

"Good work kids, time for pizza!"

That only caused more shouts and screams from the kids.

The team had pizza and soda at the pizza parlor which was within walking distance of the soccer field. Eventually, the parents came to pick up their children a few at a time. By then the kids had, had their pizza and soda and were milling around the arcade games. The last one to be picked up was Phillipa Cobb. She was a good player and listened well and she was very fond of Eames. When her parent finally came to pick her up, he sighed in apology.

"I’m sorry, there was a last minute thing."

It was Arthur, Eames inappropriate crush. 

He had started to flirt with Arthur when he took over on being a coach for the kid’s soccer team but that quickly ended when Eames realized that Arthur was there to pick up Phillipa. He didn’t need a full picture drawn out for him, quickly realizing he was probably flirting with a married man. A married man with an adorable daughter.

He tried to reign it in now and then but it was hard. Arthur was a delight to talk to. He made Eames laugh and he had a brilliant smile with dimples that showed up whenever he smiled. Eames always wanted to ask him out but then was instantly reminded of Phillipa as she ran to Arthur and begged to be lifted up. That day was no different.

"Up! Up!"

Arthur sighed but smiled as he picked Phillipa up, catching her and balancing her on his hip like a pro. 

"Thanks for watching her. How did she do?"

"My star player. We won."

Phillipa hooted and Arthur held his hand up for a high five, which Phillipa happily gave to him. Arthur then switched her over to his other side, looking so proper in his khakis and waistcoat, his oxford unbuttoned at the collar, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. 

"So, are you all done with your day?"

"I am. What about you?"

"Yeah, just picking up this monster."

Phillipa giggled and made a roaring noise as Eames smiled.

It would have been a perfect chance to ask him out - to invite him out on a date. But he was fairly certain his wife would have something to say about that. So Eames cleared his throat and Arthur glanced down as if disappointed.

"Ok. Then…bye."

"Bye."

Eames watched him go and Eames just sighed deeply.

There were more moments like that. Eames and Arthur just kind of danced around each other and Eames swore that Arthur was just being polite and making small talk with him. Sometimes, he let Phillipa play with the other kids in the field while he and Eames talked and Eames thought Arthur was being a bit flirty back. He could never be sure though, Phillipa had rotten timing and would always pop in at the worse moment, demanding to be picked up or bumping into Eames as she ran around them.

On the last game of the season, Eames was cheering his team on as they warmed up and he watched as Phillipa stopped and began to wave to her parents behind Eames on the bleachers. When he turned to look for Arthur, he didn’t see him so he was a bit confused as to who Phillipa was waving at. After the game - a tie, Phillipa ran off the field and Eames watched her go to a lovely woman with soft brown mocha colored curls and a tall blonde man. Arthur suddenly appeared and he talked to the people Phillipa was with, further confusing Eames as he watched from the side lines. 

Phillipa stayed behind when Arthur suddenly approached Eames. 

"Hey…"

"Hi. What’s wrong?"

He noted Eames’ confused look on his face.

"Oh…nothing it’s just…who’s Phillipa with?"

Arthur looked over his shoulder before he looked back at Eames with a small smile.

"Oh, those are Phillipa’s parents."

"Her parents?"

"Yeah, her mom and dad."

"But you’re not-"

"I’m her godfather."

It broke like dawn over Eames’ head as the realization washed over him,

"Oh…ohhh…."

"Yeah. Why? Does that suddenly make a difference?"

Eames swallowed hard before he laughed nervously.

"I thought….I just thought you were Phillipa’s dad and you must have had a wife."

"What, was my flirting not obvious enough?"

"I just thought it was my imagination."

Arthur laughed as he hooked his thumbs in the belt loops of his jeans. He looked adorable and young and looking at him again, he wondered how he ever thought he was anyone’s father.

"Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Finally."

Eames only laughed, feeling foolish but incredibly happy.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."


	53. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames and Arthur are escorts, or porn stars, strippers(whatever sort of sex worker you want) and it's A's first time performing in front of an audience at a live sex show(like Hustlaball, or some seedy strip joint) he's nervous at first- having sex in front of cameras is one thing, but in a club full of people is a whole other ball game. Eames, more experienced and seasoned with these shows, is his partner. E helps A with his nerves and blows his mind ;)

Arthur was nervous. He couldn’t even remember the last time he was so nervous. Maybe the first time he was going to fuck on camera and have his ass spread open for the world to see…that completely made him nervous.

But after his first orgasm quickly made him forget the shame of being fucked on camera. He hadn’t looked back since but now…now he was going to do this show.

It was a well paid gig, the club wasn’t too bad. At least from what Arthur saw. The club had hired a ton of professionals for the event - strippers, dancers, performers of every kind. Arthur was one of those performers, a well known porn star and his agent said that porn stars did this kind of thing all the time and the paycheck was nothing to sneer at so Arthur took the job. 

Though now, he was nervous. 

He was going to do a live sex show and his partner was Eames. He and Eames, having worked in the same business for some time, knew each other though they had never actually worked together on film. Eames had somehow managed to capitalize on his fame and did so few films yet he was still popular and was paid rather well. He felt his legs shaking as he stood to the side of the stage waiting to be introduced when he felt a hand brushing over his ass. He turned and saw Eames behind him, his hand settled on his hip.

"You seem shaky, pet."

"I’m not your pet."

He brushed Eames’ hand off him and Eames gave him a look.

"We’re about to know each other biblically and you’re offended by my hand?"

He scoffed and Arthur felt a little embarrassed and said,

"Sorry. I am nervous."

"I figured as much. Just follow my lead and think of it as being on set."

Arthur nodded and within a matter of moments, they were introduced.

Eames walked onto the stage as he owned it and ate up the applause. The stage itself had been lit and set up like a bedroom and that eased Arthur a bit. There were cameras pointed at them, large TV set ups on the sides so the entire room could see and Arthur was glad he had turned down being miked. He wasn’t wearing much but fitted, snug black briefs, Eames wore jeans. 

It took little time for Eames to grab him, cupping his face and kissing him hard and filthy, his free hand on his ass, gripping him hard and making Arthur rut against him. When he let go, he stripped him out of his underwear and pushed him back on the bed, Eames getting closer to him. Arthur slid off the bed, getting to his knees and undoing Eames’ jeans, not surprised to see him wearing nothing underneath, his cock hard already. He didn’t waste time taking him in his mouth, his head bobbing back and forth, Eames’ hands in his hair, pulling it back so his face could be seen. It was all mechanical, Arthur just going through the actions, things he had done a million times before and without the worry of a microphone, he didn’t even bother to fake the sounds of pleasure. 

Eames pulled him back suddenly, making him stop and brought him back on the bed. He shed his jeans and climbed over him, all mass and tattoos and Arthur found himself a little disappointed he hadn’t fucked Eames before. When he leaned down to bite at Arthur’s neck, he heard him whisper,

"You could at least pretend to enjoy it a little. It’s still a show."

Arthur had almost forgotten about the cameras - that even if the audio wasn’t the best or clearest, they could still see everything. 

But Arthur didn’t have to fake anything when he felt Eames’ fingers at his hole, cold and slick with lube. He gasped and then moaned as he two of them, his back arching as he pushed down on them. He felt Eames kiss his face, whispering to him,

"That’s better."

The sex was better than anything Arthur had ever had before. And that was saying a lot considering his career. Eames was dominate and didn’t hesitate. He moved Arthur’s leg up and spread him open further Arthur could even imagine. When they switched positions and Arthur was on top, he forgot the cameras were there but this time because he couldn’t even think, the way Eames’ powerful hands bounced him up and down on his cock and when he let go, his hands on his cheeks, spreading him obscenely to make Arthur take him in even deeper. 

Arthur cursed and sobbed and cried out, just taking whatever Eames gave him. The positions were switched again, Arthur on his knees, face down on the pillow, Eames forcing his thighs apart further as he fucked him hard, jolting Arthur with every thrust, rucking the sheets off the bed and Arthur swore the whole  _world_  could hear him as he screamed when he came. Eames pulled out before he came, taking off the condom and coming on Arthur’s lower back, panting still. 

There was deafening applause and the curtain was drawn. Arthur could only lay there for a moment, trying to regain his senses. Eames only sat beside him, trying to steady his own breathing as he looked at Arthur.

"Damn…you were the tightest little arse I ever fucked."

Arthur smiled a bit and looked at Eames.

"You’re the biggest cock I ever had."

Eames leaned over to him, grabbing his face and kissing him. Arthur kissed back and smiled a little when Eames pulled back.

"We need to work together more often."

"We do."


	54. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur is a son of some VIP and Eames is his personal bodyguard. And he is guarding Arthur's body very well, especially in bed.

Eames got out of the car first, taking a quick look around before he opened the back door and allowed Arthur to step out.

"Honestly, Eames. You’re so paranoid."

"It’s my job."

Eames gave Arthur a little smile as Arthur adjusted his bag and went ahead to the very secure and very private school.

Arthur Cohen was the son of a very wealthy, very well connected diplomat and as his son, Arthur was always well protected by the best. The best, was Eames. He had been head of security since Arthur was old enough to be out of his mother’s arms and over the years, had established a firm and proper team that took orders to the tee. 

He and the driver always took Arthur to school and picked him up in the afternoon. Any activities that he partook in had to be approved by his father first and then a member of security usually sat in during his activity. But mainly, Arthur took private tennis lessons at home which Eames sat in himself.

Eames was very protective of Arthur - not only as his job but he had grown to care for and adore the young man, worried about him when he was ill or down. There had been few instances throughout the year that Eames ever feared for Arthur’s well being, only one of them being a serious cause for worry. When he had first enrolled in his school, he had been rushed by a crowd and some man tried to pull Arthur into a near by car. Eames had seen it and broken the man’s arm to get him to release Arthur.

Now Arthur was a little older, a bit more cautious, but he still teased Eames when Eames took that second pause before opening the door for him.

At night, when Arthur was home, his parents busy with some kind event or social gala, Eames still ran security throughout the house, making sure the rest of his staff was at the main gate, the others downstairs watching the cameras that had been posted on the outside of the house and finally, that the security alarm was on. After making sure all of that was up to his standard, Eames paid Arthur one more visit, knocking on his bedroom door. When he heard permission to enter, he did, seeing Arthur was already in bed, playing with his phone. He stopped when he saw Eames, setting it down on the night stand as he smiled.

"Hi. Come to check on me?"

"Of course. I always want to make sure my boy is safe."

There was a soft pink on Arthur’s cheeks when Eames said that and Arthur sat up, holding his hand out to him. Eames sighed, knowing he shouldn’t but he did anyway.

The first time he had slept with Arthur, now nearly a year ago, he had felt so terribly guilty as if he screwed up everything he had ever worked for and what was worse, he had touched something that was not his. But Arthur loved him, told him he had nothing to feel guilty about and since then, any time Arthur called him, Eames went. Arthur was still a teenager, Eames in his mid thirties, which to him, made it feel like he was doubling his crimes. He took Arthur’s hand and sat on his bed while Arthur sat up, putting his arms around Eames’, kissing his cheek.

"How long will my parents be gone?"

"A few hours."

"Good."

It was a matter of moments in between Eames getting undressed and getting in Arthur’s bed, the light shut off as they kissed in the dark. Arthur was still so much smaller than him, all length and lean muscle. Eames’ hand could grab all of Arthur’s thigh, Arthur’s slender little arms couldn’t even wrap around Eames’ broad and tattooed back and still, it felt so right. He let Arthur touch and kiss any part of him he wanted, his pianist fingers touching and tracing over Eames’ tattoos - the first time he saw them he was amazed by how many Eames had, his own skin smooth and flawless, bare and shockingly soft. 

"Darling boy…"

He felt Arthur’s smile against his face.

"I love when you call me that. Because I am..I am your boy…"

Eames groaned as he felt Arthur lifting his hips up, wrapping his legs around his waist, impatient as always. His soft little mewls and whimpers echoed in his ears as he moved, his arms around Arthur’s more slender frame, lifting him up to kiss him more, his blunt fingernails biting at the back of Eames’ shoulders.

"More, please more…want you…as deep as you can…"

Eames gave him more, rocking into him harder, his strokes smooth yet slow. He could hear Arthur gasping for air, his legs shaking as he held them apart against Eames’ sides and still, he lifted them up as high as he could, Eames cursing softly under his breath as he slid his arm under one of Arthur’s bent legs to keep them in place. The new angle allowed him to push inside his boy even deeper and Arthur let out the sweetest moan.

"There…there, there, there…"

So Eames kept going, again and again until Arthur came, his orgasm making him cry out, his voice trembling as if he wasn’t expecting it to be that intense. Eames followed him, the clench overwhelming him and definitely catching him off guard. He heard Arthur make a little sound, his breath still uneven and broken and when he spoke, it was a feather whisper to Eames’ ears.

"I don’t like you wearing condoms…"

They’ve had this discussion before. Eames was not yet comfortable completely and utterly defiling his boy.

"I know."

He got up and threw away in Arthur’s bathroom, grabbing a towel to clean them up. Once he dressed Arthur back in his pajamas and he was dressed again, checking his phone once just in case, he put Arthur back in bed. He sat beside him, stroking his hair, leaning over to kiss him a few times.

"I love you."

Eames smiled, kissing his dimpled cheek.

"I love you too."

"Thank you for taking care of me."

Eames laughed a bit, cupping Arthur’s face as he said,

"It’s my pleasure. Go to sleep now, it’s late."

"Ok. Good night."

"Good night."

Eames stood up, grabbing his cell phone and before he shut off the lamp on Arthur’s night stand, he looked at him once more, seeing him looking content and blissfully happy, his eyes closing gradually. 

He shut the lamp light off and left his room, going back to work.


	55. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: Firefighter/PoliceOfficer AU Eames is a firefighter and Arthur is an officer and they are constantly clashing when on the scene, Arthur following the rules as closely as possible; unlike Eames. One day Eames shows up on a call but arrived later than usual due to traffic. There is a huge fire and he is told that Arthur ran in to rescue a trapped citizen when he heard the FD was late. Happy ending & kisses please!!

There were many times that Eames fought with Arthur. He shouldn’t have been considering their jobs, but they did anyway. Arthur thought too highly of himself - almost as if trying to steal Eames’ thunder.

It was never the case of course, they just had a past that was too long and murky for Eames to see past it. 

Eames was still at the firehouse, resting, trying to nod off for at least a few minutes, his feet up on the table as he still wore most of his uniform and boots, the braces hanging around his waist and under him. His hands were folded on his stomach and he yawned, sitting on the only comfortable armchair at the station.

He got about an hour of sleep in when the alarm went off. It was a big one and Eames was instantly on his feet, grabbing his gear and following his team on the truck. 

The fire engine sped towards the scene but Eames was annoyed and frustrated when the truck slowed down, despite the lights and sirens blaring. When Eames looked out ahead of the traffic, he could see the fire in the distance and the huge traffic jam holding them back. 

"Come on! What’s the hold up?"

The driver leaned on the horn and the cars slowly began separating and spacing out, letting the fire truck through. It moved at a crawl but finally, they broke through and headed to the scene.

As the other firefighters scrambled to get the hose going, the rest of the crew attending those injured, Eames looked around, trying to find Arthur - the usual cop on the scene but he didn’t see him. He decided to ignore it at first, grabbing his ax as he headed towards the residence. Most of the occupants were out, except the mother is seemed. The father cradled his children as they cried and Eames headed in, hoping to find the mother alive rather than her corpse.

Much to his shock. he saw not only the mother but Arthur. He was holding a blanket over their heads in an attempt to shield them from the flames, Arthur trying to hold onto the woman as she shook and struggled to walk. Eames ran to them and Arthur immediately gave the woman over, bringing the corner of the blanket over his mouth as he coughed and said,

"Get her out, I’m right behind you!"

Eames wanted to argue, but now was not the time so he carried the woman out, secure that Arthur would follow.  

When he was out, he gave the woman over to the paramedics and turned to see Arthur was not behind him. Instantly, Eames was back inside and he saw Arthur struggling to breathe, the smoke thick and black now, the flames coming for him as the roof and walls seem to collapse in a matter of seconds. Eames grabbed him, slinging Arthur on his back as he ran out. 

There was chaos everywhere, the ambulance on Arthur, giving him oxygen. Eames pulled off his gear as he stood at Arthur’s feet, watching his eyes open and close slowly. his face and hands covered in soot. 

As Arthur was taken into the back of the ambulance, Eames had to go back to work - though he didn’t move until the ambulance was clear out of his sight.

At the end of his shift, despite being exhausted and weary, Eames headed to the hospital. He found Arthur’s room easily enough, a couple of cops milling around the outside of his door.

"Hey, how is he?"

One of the cops, Arthur’s partner Dom Cobb, turned to him to answer.

"He’s fine. He just needs to stay overnight."

Eames nodded.

"Can I see him?"

"Yeah, go on. We’re about to head out."

Eames nodded and thanked him as Cobb and the others began making their way out. Eames headed in, seeing Arthur was awake, though he looked beaten, his eyes still read from the smoke, an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. 

"What are you doing here?"

His voice was gravelly, smoke stained and tired.

"Just wanted to see how you were."

"I’m fine."

"Sure you are."

Eames sat beside him on his bed, glad he had changed out of his bulky uniform and was now in jeans and his department’s house shirt. There were burns on Arthur’s hands, nothing serious so they were wrapped in gauze and nothing else.

"Mind if I keep you company?"

He saw some confusion on Arthur’s face but he nodded and said,

"Go ahead."

Eames stayed where he was and didn’t say anything for a while.

In fact, he didn’t say anything for the rest of the night.

In the morning, after the nurse checked on Arthur, Eames woke up from having nodded off. He had pulled a chair over to sit beside Arthur silently and watched him sleep for a bit. Apparently, he had fallen asleep too.

While Eames rubbed the soreness out of his neck from sleeping on a chair, Arthur woke up, turning to see him still there. It was still quiet until Arthur asked,

"Why did you stay?"

"I told you I was keeping you company."

"Thought you hated me."

He said it as if he was exhausted with the thought and Eames looked down a bit.

"We clash a lot. You’re a bit full of yourself. But I wouldn’t call it hate. I think I’ve just known you for too long."

"I didn’t think that was a problem one could have."

Eames laughed a bit nervously, feeling like he was saying stupid shit.

"Doctor’s said you’re just staying overnight."

Arthur nodded.

"Need a ride home?"

"Sure."

Later in the morning, Arthur was checked, then discharged and Eames took him home as promised. When they pulled up to Arthur’s building, Eames looked at him, seeing he was looking better - at least better than he did last night.

"Why did you go in last night? That was stupid."

"That woman was going to die if I didn’t. Why where you late?"

"It wasn’t just me it was-"

He stopped himself, realizing Arthur wasn’t waiting for the fire fighters, he was waiting for  _him_. He looked down at his hands, his fingers resting on the wheel.

"I’m sorry."

Arthur looked at him and it felt like a click between them, everything suddenly seeming clear and obvious, the long murky past irrelevant. Eames leaned over, touching Arthur’s cheek as he kissed him, feeling Arthur kissing him back. It was soft and sweet, their lips brushing and touching, then pressing against each other, almost chaste. Arthur kissed him back, tilting his head to kiss him better, opening his mouth slightly to let his tongue touch Eames’ thick top lip. When they pulled back, Arthur sighed, his face pink.

"Come up to my place."

Eames nodded.

"Yeah…ok."

Arthur nodded and got out of the car, Eames following. 


	56. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur and Eames are new in the neighborhood. Their neighbors gossip about them.

Mal stood around with the other wives, one arm crossed over her stomach, the other holding up her cigarette. She blew out smoke as Ariadne, the youngest wife among the group held her wine glass and listened with owlish eyes as the other women gossiped. It was the usual summer block party and Mal with the other wives of the neighborhood stood around gossiping about who had a gained weight, what their children did, who lost a job, who got a different job or how much they made. Who had done with their homes, what kind of car they drove, what they had done and  _have you heard_? being the usual mantra along the group.

Mal grew bored of it quickly and never contributed but listened until it grew tedious. She nudged Ariadne with her elbow as she said,

"Excuse me."

Ariadne followed as they walked away from the gaggling group of wives, bored with their own lives so they had to intervene in others. She knew walking away gave them the chance to talk about her and Ariadne but she didn’t care and she felt Ariadne shouldn’t either.

As they walked away to mingle with the others, Ariadne said,

"Not to sound like one of them, but…did you meet the new neighbors?"

She cast a look to the house with the for sale sign still on the law, the big black letters of SOLD across it. 

"No, I haven’t yet. But I heard enough about them."

They were a gay couple, a dashing, beautiful English man named Eames and a lovely, serious looking man named Arthur. The pair had moved into the house and made no real attempt to know anyone in the neighborhood. Mal didn’t blame them really, she was sure that once they got an eyeload of the hens already trying to peck at them, they instantly pulled back.

Besides, not knowing a thing made who they were all the more scandalous.

The next day, Mal dropped by to the new neighbors with a bottle of wine in hand. She looked her best - something her husband Dom teased her about being a “Stepford Wife” since she set the trend. Jeans and sneakers were sneered upon by the women in the neighborhood and Mal felt oddly proud of that. She rang the bell and waited and after a moment, Eames answered. He wore paint stained jeans and an equally stained singlet, the start of a beard framing his handsome face and a baseball cap on his head. 

"Hello. Welcome to the neighborhood."

She presented the bottle of wine as he looked at her, then it as he accepted it.

"Thank you. You’re a bit behind aren’t you though? The nosy little welcome party already showed its face last week."

"Mm, I’m not with them. My name is Mal Cobb, I live two houses down across the street."

She pointed and Eames looked and then returned his gaze to Mal.

"I’m sorry, am I bothering you?"

"No, I’m just trying to measure out whether or not to invite you in."

Mal laughed and Eames smiled and stepped aside, welcoming her inside.

Arthur joined them moments later and they sat down at the dining room table, signs of their settling all over the house, most of everything with the exception of the kitchen things, were still in boxes. 

"This place is going to look wonderful once you’re settled."

"It’s all Arthur."

Eames looked at Arthur affectionately as Mal smiled and then sipped her wine.

"I have to apologize for the prodding. The women around here are just…nosy."

Arthur laughed a bit, bringing his wine to his lips as he sipped then said,

"Yes, we learned that the first time they dropped by and asked all kinds of…interesting questions."

"You mean invasive and rude questions, my love." Added Eames.

Arthur nodded.

"Oh yes, we’ve all had a bit of that when living here. I’m sure you’ll hear all kinds of solicitous things."

"What’s the word on us?" Asked Eames, clearly amused.

Arthur nudged him but Mal eased herself to the edge of her seat, her legs crossed as she said,

"Well…"

At the end, she felt no different than the gossiping wives of the neighborhood, but she at least felt welcomed with them, safe and they all had a good laugh and the nonsense and rumors that was spread about them. By the end of the evening, Mal went home with a little buzz and promises of future dinner invite once their home was complete and she left Arthur and Eames’ place happy. 

When Arthur closed the door behind her, he turned to Eames who was already bringing the wine glasses to the sink.

"Darling…what did you think of Mal?"

Eames stepped back out from the kitchen before answering.

"She’s different. Not like the rest of them."

"I thought the same thing."

"She’ll make this place fun."

"Yeah. She will."

"Should we finish up or call it a night?"

"Let’s call it a night. We can clean up and then have extremely loud, obscene sex so the neighbors can have something else to talk about."

"I love the way you think."


	57. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur is a teenage runaway after being kicked out and beaten by his family for being gay. Eames, one of his teachers at school, finds him wandering the streets and takes him in. They fall in love.

Because his luck couldn’t be any worse, it started to rain. 

The already chilled autumn day was unforgiving as is but the moment it began to get dark, the rain came down. Arthur was already in agony, his side hurt, his face bruised and bloody and he was carrying everything that was important to him in two bags, a gym bag and his school bag. 

He was too ashamed to let his friends see him like that, to have to explain anything of what happened to him that night - and now he had no place to go. 

He headed back to school because it seemed like a safe place for the night. He could at least hide out in a doorway until the morning. He could figure out something then. 

When the dawn came, his entire body aching, his stomach growling, his vision going blurry in one eye as he felt it swelling all he figured out was that he had no place to go. He had cried to himself, into the sleeve of his coat because he had no idea what he was going to do. He didn’t even have a car, he was too young to do anything and the police in this matter would probably make everything worse. While his friends would help, their parents might not be so accommodating. 

He slowly stood up, feeling his body hurting from the brutal punishment his parents gave him, unforgiving and cruel as they discovered their son’s sexuality. They gave him minutes after the beating to gather what he could and threw him out. Now, Arthur was scared and had no idea what to do. All he knew then was that he couldn’t go to school, too many questions about the state he was in would come up. He slung his bag over his shoulder before picking up the other and began to trudge out when he heard someone say his name.

He turned to see Mr. Eames, his English teacher, closing the car door as he approached Arthur, a cup of coffee in his hand. 

Arthur felt shame and worry come over him and he tried to cover what he could with the top of his coat but it was too late.

"Arthur…what happened to you?"

Mr. Eames had always been Arthur’s favorite teacher. Also his secret crush. He was smart and made class so interesting - it was Arthur’s favorite class too. There were times that Mr. Eames had paid him special attention, wrote inspiring and uplifting comments on Arthur’s work, have him a little leniency if he needed a bit of time for assignments but he was never inappropriate.

"N-nothing…I have to go…"

Mr. Eames stopped him, looking around and pulling him back carefully.

"Arthur, come on."

"What?"

"You can’t stay here like this. We’ll take you to a hospital."

"No! Oh no, no, please, no hospital!"

His reaction made Mr. Eames worry and he stopped as he said,

"Please…tell me what happened."

Arthur shook his head, tears threatening to spill and Mr. Eames put his arm around him and walked him to his car instead. When he felt Arthur resist again, Eames told him,

"Don’t worry. I won’t take you to a hospital."

Arthur wanted to ask where they were going instead, but he didn’t. He was afraid and tired and in so much pain he wondered how much more he could fight.

Once in the car, Eames turned on the heat and drove out of the school’s parking lot. Arthur dozed off, comfortable and finally warm. 

When he woke up again, he found himself laying down on a couch, a blanket thrown over him, his bags beside him on the floor. He sat up, confused and looked around seeing he was in someone’s home…Mr. Eames’ home. Just then, Arthur’s teacher appeared holding a mug and he smiled as he sat down beside him and handed him the mug.

"I called for a substitute today. I didn’t call anyone else."

Arthur held the mug, his fingers wrapping around it as he tried to keep the warmth of it inside him.

"I uh…I gathered that you were thrown out of your parent’s home."

"How?"

"Your bags. I didn’t open them but if you have this many and the state of your injuries, it wasn’t hard to put two and two together."

Arthur took a sip of the tasty, warm tea and sighed softly.

"I didn’t want to tell anyone. I don’t think the police would do anything…"

"No, they probably won’t."

He was not expecting to hear that answer. He settled the mug carefully against him, looking into it.

"I don’t know what to do…"

He cried again, so upset and frustrated and scared. 

"Arthur…until we can figure something out, I won’t have you on the streets. You can stay here."

"What? I can?"

"Just…temporarily. Until this is sorted out."

It was supposed to be temporary. Eames still wanted to attend school, to get his life together. He understood more than Arthur imagined so he didn’t press for Arthur to get help. In situations like that, outside help usually made things worse than better and Eames wouldn’t put Arthur through the system. Eventually, Arthur asked, weeks later, his bruises and wounds healed, school on the back burner since he was living with his teacher. 

"Why are you helping me like this? Wouldn’t you get in a lot of trouble?"

"If I was caught, yes. But I know what you’re going through. My father wasn’t too kind to me at your age. And rather then take one more proper beating, I gathered as much money as I could and took off."

"Oh…"

"Things can get better. But before they do, they’re hard and difficult."

Arthur nodded, feeling better for the first time since he was kicked out of his house. 

He felt grateful that Eames was taking care of him, that his once favorite teacher was almost like his friend, addressing him now as just Eames since they were no longer in school and he always hated his first name. They took their meals together, they hung out and Arthur sometimes helped with his grading to make his work load lighter. 

Eames had fallen asleep one evening as they watched a movie on TV. He was sitting up, resting his cheek against his hand, his arm on the armrest of the couch. Arthur had been watching the movie, enthralled and entertained until he noticed Eames hadn’t said anything in a while. When he saw him asleep, Arthur bit his lip and after moments of hesitation, he leaned over to him, careful of his hand placement as he softly kissed him. He held his breath as he pressed his mouth more firmly to his and sighed when he felt Eames kiss him back. 

Suddenly, he was pushed back and Eames held him by his shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

"I just…I was kissing you."

"Why?"

Arthur blushed and looked down.

"I’m sorry."

"Arthur…"

He felt his hold on his shoulders loosen and Eames sighed.

"Arthur, I can’t do this. You’re so much younger me. You’re vulnerable. Not to mention I’m your teacher."

"I love you."

Eames sighed again, shaking his head.

"You aren’t in love with me."

"Yes I am. I just…"

"Arthur."

"Don’t tell me how I feel!"

Eames let him go.

"You’re right. I shouldn’t tell you how to feel. But I want you to seriously consider what you’re saying. There’s everything against us-"

"Us?"

Arthur looked hopeful as Eames frowned, shaking his head, cursing softly to himself.

"Arthur-"

"Do you love me too?"

Eames said nothing so Arthur inched himself closer.

"Eames?"

"It would be grossly inappropriate for me to tell you that."

"It’s too late for that. Eames…"

Arthur’s hands cupped Eames’ face, turning him towards him, feeling the stubble under his fingers. He looked at Eames with bright, hopeful eyes as he said,

"You said things would get better but before they do things will be difficult and hard. I think that applies here. We can keep this a secret. I want you to want me as much as I’ve always wanted you."

"Darling boy…you’ll be the end of me yet."

He pulled Arthur close to him, kissing him deeply.


	58. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur/Eames Romeo and Juliet AU but set in modern NY, it doesnt have to be the full story, just where they meet, fall in love then realise who the other one is.

The Eames of Manhattan and the Cohens’ were rivals in business, in social events and in life. Their feud started back since the dawn of the city, then it was still scaled down to minor buildings and the 5 Points bred criminals that leeched onto the world. 

It was rumored the Eames’ of English nationality, got their start in the 5 Points and somehow muscled their way into high society, greasing palms with filthy money. 

The Cohen’s were always of high society - proper breeding, the best schools and the best connections. They didn’t associate with the Eames’ type. 

As times changed and evolved, both families rose up, fighting and outbidding each other on properties and businesses until it became well known that the two massive companies were not only bitter rivals but hated enemies as well.

The night of Arthur Cohen’s twenty-first birthday, there was a huge celebration thrown in his honor. It was a rooftop party and anyone who was anyone had been invited. 

William Eames, the eldest son of the Eames family was someone but he was not invited. Though his friend Ariadne had been, her own family having proper pull themselves. She invited Eames to come with her and Eames sighed, not wanting to go but at the same time, curious. They took Ariadne’s car to the hotel where the party was being held on the rooftop and after Ariadne flashed her invitation, they went inside.

It was just as Eames expected - loud, crowded with great music. 

"This isn’t so bad!"

Eames shouted to Ariadne over the roar of the party and she nodded, taking his arm as they headed to the bar for some drinks. Eames enjoyed having drinks at the bar, talking to everyone around him, smoking cigarettes, though he had not seen Arthur Cohen all night. After several drinks, Eames needed to head to the bathroom and he hold Ariadne to hold his place as he left.

He washed his hands and checked his hair when he was done and when he walked out, he saw him. Arthur Cohen was sitting by himself on a bench near the hallway of the bathroom. He walked over to him, sitting beside him as he smiled.

"Happy birthday."

Arthur looked at him and it took him a moment to recognize who he was.

"How did you get in here?"

"I have my ways. You don’t look very happy at your own birthday party."

Arthur sighed and looked away but Eames took his hand.

"Let me change that."

Normally, having seen his family clash against the Cohen’s, he would have known better than to associate with Arthur himself. But he always thought Arthur was lovely and he carried a slight buzz and Arthur was alone. It was all prime for the taking.

In the stairwell, Eames pressed Arthur to the wall, kissing him deeply, hearing him gasp and sigh when they broke away. Arthur clung to the front of Eames’ shirt, Arthur’s own shirt right to his hips lifted up slightly as Eames’ hands settled on his sides, his fingers brushing up and stroking against Arthur’s skin, feeling his goosebumps rise under his touch. Arthur’s hair stroked against Eames’ face when they kissed, his lips tasted of sweet champagne and when Eames slid his knee between Arthur’s he felt him moan and shutter against him.

"We shouldn’t…"

Arthur pulled back a little, his whisper barely echoing through the small staircase.

"We should."

"No…we…our families would never…"

"I know, but I don’t care."

Arthur was flushed, his lips red and wet with saliva. Eames kissed him again and again. His hands slid up the back of Arthur’s shirt, pulling him closer, Arthur’s arms going around his neck.

"Fuck…Eames…"

"You’re amazing."

Arthur smiled softly, pressing his lips to Eames’ one more time. 

There moment was interrupted when the door was slammed open and a feminine voice called out Eames’ name. They pulled back from each other as Ariadne turned and saw them, looking guilty, their lips swollen.

"Hey, we gotta go."

She grabbed Eames’ wrist and dragged him out, Eames looking over his shoulder at Arthur once more before Ariadne dragged him to the elevator.

"What are you thinking? That’s Arthur Cohen!"

Eames didn’t say anything until they were in the elevator and once the doors closed, he looked at Ariadne.

"Give me his number."

"What?! Eames, are you crazy?"

"Yes! Please, give me his number."

She sighed and took her cell phone.

"Even if you call him, he probably won’t answer you back. He’s got a lot more family pride then you do. Hell he probably didn’t recognize who you were."

Eames again stayed silent but took Arthur’s number.

When Eames returned to his home, he texted Arthur immediately.

_'Arthur, it's me…from tonight. I understand we got caught up and you may not be agreeable to this. But..I want to see you again. - E'_

He set his phone down and waited. And waited. And after some time, he thought Ariadne was right. When he went to bed, he still held onto his phone, hopefully though it was now almost dawn. 

Just as he set his phone down to sleep, he heard it go off. He instantly picked it up and looked at the message he got from Arthur.

_'I want to see you too. Just tell me where. - A'_


	59. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: reverse side kink. Eames gets off on how much smaller Arthur is, how narrow his chest is, how tiny his waist is, how light he is and how Eames can hold him down cover him completely. He loves how Arthur fully trusts Eames and ONLY Eames to manhandle him like this,

Eames slides his hand over the top of Arthur’s while he sleeps. He smiled as he notices that Arthur’s fingers a just a bit longer than his, but his own are thicker. His entire hand can cover Arthur’s hand and when he slides it down to his wrist, he curls his fingers around it and watches Arthur’s delicate little wrist being swallowed up by his entire grip. 

Arthur was nearly half his size. While he seemed so much taller and he was strong and very capable, the truth was that Arthur was only an inch or so taller than Eames and he was all muscle and flexibility but Eames could take him down by brute force alone. He could absorb any blow Arthur landed and all he needed to do was get one hand on him.

They figured that out early on in their relationship. 

Eames loved all kinds of things about Arthur, unimportant, menial things about Arthur, but the very shape of his body was one of the things that got Eames off the most. He loved that Arthur couldn’t get his arms around his shoulders, that his thighs seem to strain when he was settled on his lap, how small he looked when Eames was on top of him.

While Arthur lay beside him, sound asleep, Eames touched him, spreading his hand across the span of Arthur’s well toned back, loving how when he spread his fingers across, the length of them from pinky to thumb nearly touched the edges of Arthur’s shoulder blades. He was generous opening his hand to do it, but he almost could and that was enough. He slid his hand further down, loving the small dimples on his lower back, place holders he called them in his mind - to remind him where his thumbs should be when he held his hips and took him from behind.

His hip bones were soft and his waist tiny and narrow and before Arthur opened his legs, Eames could hold his teeny little waist and have his thumbs almost touch in the middle. It was a ridiculous turn on for him, watching his hands nearly meet and when he gripped Arthur’s thigh, he could feel the muscle there and his hands clenched down on it - his hand nowhere near meeting there, but with both hands, he could hold his thigh easily. 

Arthur’s belly button was a small, little depression in Arthur’s stomach, a dusting of hair trailing down, below his belt line. There were little birthmarks dashed across his skin that Eames loved to play connect the dots with using his tongue. When Eames used both hands and slid them up and down Arthur’s sides, Arthur seemed even smaller. Eames spread his fingers apart to touch every inch of skin, loving how Arthur seemed so frail, his back arching up to his touch, the bottom of his rib cage showing up when Arthur took a deep breath and the tips of Eames’ fingers could run over the two or three bumps of his ribs. He could hold Arthur down with both hands and fuck him relentlessly, feeling Arthur’s thighs strain and shake at his sides, the shadow of Eames’ own body covering him from the light, making him feel as if he was keeping Arthur for himself.

Arthur felt as if he weighed nothing. Eames could turn him, lift him, carry him in anyway he wanted. He’s held Arthur up, his legs over his arms and fucked him hard against a wall, exhausted only after they both came. He could lift Arthur’s leg up to his shoulder effortlessly, he could pull out and turn him over without missing a beat and when Arthur was on top, riding Eames’ dick, Eames could bounce him without any effort. 

Above all, he loved that Arthur let him. He loved that Arthur trusted him to keep his hands and arms down, to let him place his heavy hand on Arthur’s delicate throat and never squeeze or choke, but the weight was still there nonetheless. He loved that Arthur let him bruise him, mark him, grip his hips, his thighs and never said a word, just smile as if pleased. 

When he ran his hand down to Arthur’s firm ass, his thighs separated, his fingers immediately found his still wet hole. It felt so small and tight and Eames was always in awe when he sunk his cock deeply inside him and Arthur took it all because even his pretty little hole seemed small in comparison to Eames’ thick, wide fingers. 

Arthur hummed a bit, waking up when he felt Eames fondling him and he turned his head, looking at him with a slight smile. Eames didn’t say anything, just leaned down, kissing him as he let his finger slide inside, hearing Arthur’s sharp intake of breath. When he pulled back, Arthur’s eyes were still closed, his mouth open, his hips lifting up to Eames’ fingers.

"More…"

Eames sighed to himself, knowing he was stronger than Arthur, but it was Arthur who had him in complete control. He moved his hand back and laid over him, kissing the back of Arthur’s neck, then his shoulders, his hands on Arthur’s shoulders, apply just the faintest of pressure to keep Arthur down, feeling him spread his thighs a bit so Eames could push into him. He sighed when he felt the head slipping in and Arthur’s slender little body took him in easily. Eames groaned into Arthur’s hair and he rested against him, feeling him covering all of Arthur easily, his large hands holding onto Arthur’s shoulders. 

He smiled to himself and began to move, hearing his moans that often started out small but grew the more intense it got. 

It was a good way to start the morning and if Eames could start off every morning like this, he would.

When they eventually made it to the warehouse to meet the rest of the time, Eames sat beside Arthur, their relationship no secret and listened to the plans being discussed. In the middle of it, he reached over to Arthur, taking his hand and again marveling at how he seem to swallow Arthur up by his touch alone. 

Arthur only smiled a little, the corner of his mouth turned up.


	60. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is a very busy businessman. Arthur is his young lover. When Eames is working too much and Arthur is bored he sends him his naked pictures and very naughty messages.

It had been weeks since Eames has had time to spare. His company was currently going through a very important take over and it was worth billions. He was exhausted but he needed this deal closed.

Arthur was not making anything easier. His sweet boy who looked a lot younger than his nineteen years, often behaved like he actually was a lot younger than his nineteen years. He whined when Eames was busy, he complained and pouted when Eames didn’t give him what he wanted and then he tried to guilt trip him when Eames put his foot down. These past few days, Arthur had been especially unbearable, complaining and fussing that Eames wasn’t around, despite the fact that Eames was telling him he was in the middle of a very important business deal. 

Arthur was still furious. He stopped talking to Eames about a day ago and Eames was frustrated. But he didn’t have time to deal with Arthur, he had a job to do.

In the middle of a meeting, three days after Arthur stopped talking to him, he felt his phone vibrate in his coat pocket. He wasn’t sure who it could be but he checked it anyway, opening his message. It was from Arthur.

_'Hi. Are you busy? :o)'_

Eames sighed and answered him back quickly.

_'You know I am. I'll call you after this meeting.'_

He put his phone back, assured Arthur would not message him again. But when he felt his phone vibrate again, he sighed, already getting annoyed. 

_'I miss you.'_

Eames couldn’t help but miss him too. But it was best not to answer him, it would only encourage him to keep going. Then he got another message.

_'I miss you a lot. I miss your cock inside me.'_

Eames felt a bit warm as he closed the message. He couldn’t deny that he missed being with Arthur as well, but now was certainly not to the time to think about it.

The next message wasn’t even a message, but a photo, a caption underneath.

_'Don't you miss me?'_

And a photo of Arthur’s erection. Eames knew the inside of those thighs anywhere and he certainly was familiar with Arthur’s dick. He sighed to himself and quickly responded.

_'Arthur, not now. I'm very busy.'_

Arthur didn’t stop. Another picture was sent. Eames tapped his phone, wanting to open it, but knowing he shouldn’t and after keeping his bored, serious face on in front of the meeting share holders, he had done a good job thus far. He decided to open it.

It was an upward angle photo so Eames could see some of his face, but the focus was that Arthur had his fingers inside himself, laying on their bed at home. Eames closed the photo without even reading the caption. 

The messages kept coming.

_'I'm thinking of you while I finger myself.'_

_'I wish it was you.'_

_'I miss your cock so much'_

_'I miss you fucking me.'_

He read them all at once, torturing himself. He shifted a bit in his seat, trying to pay attention. He had to stop looking at his phone. He was about to turn it off when another message came through. When he opened it, he saw it was a video. 

That’s where he knew he shouldn’t look at it. He knew it. He brought his hand to his mouth, resting his chin on his hand as he glanced around for a moment, seeing everyone was looking at the speaker. Eames made sure the volume was off and opened the video.

It was Arthur, of course, still fingering himself, three slender fingers sliding in and out of his hole and he had made such a mess with all the lube. Though the sound was off, Eames could hear all the sweet sounds he was making, he could tell by the way his stomach quaked and collapsed in and then tightened. 

Eames watched it a few more times before shutting it off. He began to grow impatient at this meeting. 

_'Eames. Come home please.'_

_'Please come home and fuck me.'_

_'I miss you. I miss you. I miss you.'_

_'Eames?'_

He sighed again and answered him.

_'Arthur, I'm working. I told you this.'_

_'But I miss you. Don't you want me to ride your cock? Don't you miss my tight little hole?'_

Eames closed his eyes, grumbling to himself. It had been some time but there was no way, none, that he could leave in the middle of this merger.

_'Of course I do, darling. But this is important.'_

_'I'm important too.'_

_'You are baby.'_

Eames sighed again and felt a mixture of relief and disappointment when no more messages came through. After about half an hour, the meeting broke for lunch and Eames decided to go home to take advantage of the situation. He called Arthur and the line picked up after a moment. 

"Eames?"

His voice sounded so tired and fucked out and Eames just envisioned him lying on their bed, naked and fondling himself still.

"I’m on my way home."

"You are?"

He sounded a little more alert then.

"Yeah, it’s just for lunch though. So when I get there, just be ready for me."

"I am ready. I’m nice and wet and open for you."

Eames sighed deeply, cursing every moment he was not inside Arthur.

"Good, stay that way. I’m almost there."


	61. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur and eames are in an online/long distance relationship and are meeting for the first time

It was exciting - Eames stood in the airport, checking the arrival time and then his cell phone again. Arthur’s flight was due any minute now.

They had met years ago on the internet and once they kindled a deep rooted friendship, they began getting a bit more serious. Arthur lived in California, Eames in England but they made it work, keeping their conversations steady and talked every day. Then they exchanged cell phone numbers and texted each other until they were able to talk online.

Then they began to Skype and they found they liked doing that more than any other form of conversation. They had exchanged pictures before but talking and seeing each other on screen was so different. Eames loved how Arthur looked, his hair messy and curling under his ears, his smile bright and dimples showing up every time he laughed. 

Arthur loved Eames’ laugh, he loved how he looked when he smiled, the greys and blues in his eyes, his accent and the soft, yet rugged sound of his voice. 

Over time, they had fallen for each other. When Eames had a bad day, he spoke to Arthur first, feeling the relief of stress. When Arthur was upset, it was only Eames who cheered him up. They made each other laugh and whenever anything went right with each other, they shared it eagerly. 

Being in college delayed a lot of their plans to meet each other but once Arthur graduated, the first thing he did when he came home from the ceremony and called Eames.

"My parents gave me money for my graduation gift! I’m going to London!"

Eames was excited and looking forward to it. They spent the rest of the day talking about it - Eames living on his own for about a year so he wasn’t worried about roommates or anything like that. All Arthur had to do was get there.

Now, a few weeks later, Eames stood in airport, chewing on his bottom lip as he waited for the passengers to get off. He had gotten a text message from Arthur earlier, telling him he was about to board the plane and now he was waiting, tapping his foot as more people began passing him, leaning side to side to see if he could see Arthur. 

Then, in the distance, he saw him. He was wearing one of his graphic print shirts and fitted jeans. He had his glasses on and his hair was messy like when he first woke up. Eames had seen it enough times to know he had fallen asleep on the flight but he looked adorable and Eames smiled as Arthur saw him and they both waved to each other.

Arthur walked faster towards him, holding onto the strap of his messenger bag and when he reached Eames, they hugged each other, both of them holding on tightly to each other, old friends finally uniting.

"It’s so good to finally see you."

Arthur’s grip tightened on him as he said,

"Yeah…you too."

It felt like moments before they finally separated and Eames couldn’t get the smile off his face and he saw Arthur smiling back at him.

"Come on, let’s get your bags."

"Ok."

"How was your flight?"

"It was good. I slept the whole way."

"Yeah I can tell."

He ruffled Arthur’s hair and Arthur laughed a bit, blushing a little as they began to walk towards the baggage claim.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, starved."

"After we eat, is there anything you want to do?"

Arthur had a slight knowing smile on his face and he nudged Eames a little.

"I’m here for two weeks. I think we’ll think of something."


	62. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt by anonymous: Arthur's a priest & Eames' his best friend. Arthur knows Eames is gay and has always been supportive, just as Eames has been when Arthur went into the priesthood. After a drunken fight with his now ex-boyfriend(whom Arthur never liked), Eames goes to the rectory to talk to Arthur. They chat over a couple drinks and Eames ends up confessing that he's always been attracted to Arthur. Drunk makeout session ensues, leaving Arthur feeling conflicted (and w/ a horrible case of blue balls XD)

Arthur was just getting ready for bed, early since he had a sermon in the morning. He was just turning off the TV and heading to his bedroom when there was a series of knocks on his door. 

Arthur paused and then headed to the door, looking through the peephole and seeing Eames there. He was surprised, knowing that Eames never really came over unannounced unless it was important so he opened the door fast and saw him.

"Eames? What’s wrong?"

"Hey…I’m sorry to just come over like this."

"No, it’s fine, come in."

Arthur stepped aside and let Eames in and closed the door behind him.

Eames had been his best friend since they were kids. Into adulthood, when Arthur felt he found his calling and decided to go into the priesthood, Eames was supportive of his choice - much like Arthur had been when Eames came out to him. 

They remained close and Arthur was always there to listen to whatever dating drama Eames had gone through. Arthur thought Eames was out of it when he met Robert. They got along well enough, though Arthur didn’t really like Robert. He seemed very arrogant and pretentious yet Eames cared for him. That night that Eames came over, Arthur could instantly guess what happened.

He poured a glass of wine for them once Eames sat down at the kitchen table and Arthur sat with him and waited for Eames to spill as he always did.

"We broke up. Robert left earlier tonight. He packed all his things and he’s going to send for the rest later."

"Oh…Eames, I’m sorry."

Eames ran his hand through his hair, mussing it further as he took a generous drink from the glass.

"I want to be angry but I’m more…relieved. We haven’t been getting on as well lately…"

He frowned anyway and Arthur pat his hand, trying to comfort his friend.

"I’m going to need a little more than wine."

"Yeah, I know."

Arthur eventually found some vodka, getting some fruit juice from his fridge as a chaser since he couldn’t really take straight vodka. They sat and talked a little, taking shots in between as Eames unloaded. He spoke of how much Robert started getting on his nerves, how he started distancing himself from Eames, how unhappy they both were after a while. 

"I think he was cheating on me too. We hadn’t been intimate in a while."

Arthur felt a bit uncomfortable and frowned, not liking that Robert had treated his friend so badly.

"I never liked him."

Eames looked at Arthur, a bit surprised.

"You never said anything."

"I didn’t want to say anything because you seemed so happy. I’m sorry I didn’t."

"Huh. I should have known. You were just polite to him."

Arthur smiled a little, his hand still on Eames’ wrist, rubbing him slightly.

After a few more shots, Eames seem to be calming down, the distraught look on his face gone, some peace now on his face. Arthur felt a little warm from the vodka but he looked at Eames and saw his friend looking back at him. Eames slowly moved his hand and grasped Arthur’s in his, still looking at him fondly. Arthur smiled back at him and Eames said,

"Arthur…"

"Yeah?"

"I’ve always thought you and I would end up together."

Arthur smiled a bit. It wasn’t the first time Eames had said something like that, in some form or another.

"I know."

"I always thought you were beautiful."

His voice was softer now and Arthur felt a bit of blush on his face.

"Thanks."

Eames pulled his chair closer to him and Arthur didn’t move. He looked down, feeling Eames’ hand on his cheek, his thumb brushing against his bottom lip.

"I wish you hadn’t joined the priesthood."

"Eames…"

"No, I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have said that."

Arthur lifted his head slightly, looking at Eames and watched as he leaned forward to kiss him. Arthur gasped, wanting to pull away and he did a little, but Eames’ mouth chased after him and he didn’t resist again. 

They ended up on his couch, kissing, holding onto each other. Arthur’s head spun, a bit of the alcohol getting to him, Eames’ confession still in the forefront of his mind and now…now this. He pressed his hand against Eames’ chest, feeling him move back a little as Arthur said,

"We shouldn’t do this."

"I know."

But he kissed Arthur again anyway and Arthur kissed back. He felt conflicted and scared but he wanted this. He wanted to kiss Eames, he realized he always had. But he had taken vows, he was a priest and he couldn’t let himself carried away. 

"Eames…wait…"

Eames sat up, pulling back, running his hands through his hair as if he was as tortured as Arthur was.

"I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that."

"It’s ok…I..I shouldn’t have let that gone so far."

Eames sighed and looked at Arthur again, his pajama pants and shirt now wrinkled from the touching, his lips red, his hair messy as if he had woken up. 

"I should go."

He stood up and Arthur did too, following Eames as he walked to the door fast.

"Eames, you don’t have to leave."

"Yes, I do. Because if I stay here any longer, I’m going to beg you to sleep with me. I’m going to beg you to break all your vows and let me defile you. I’m going to tell you how long I’ve wanted you and that I’m in love with you and you’ll say yes. You’ll let me sleep with you and in the morning when your head is clear, you’ll be conflicted and you’ll hate yourself for being weak and breaking all your vows. And maybe you’ll hate me for tempting you. So before it goes that far, I’ll leave now. Good night."

He looked at Arthur once more before leaving and Arthur was suddenly alone, his entire body awake with things he had never felt and a confession he had not been ready to hear. 

Usually, prayer helped in a matter like this but now, Arthur felt that it would only serve to confuse him further. He sat on his couch again, looking down at his hands, wondering what he should do and all he knew in his mind was that Eames loved him. 

And maybe…he loved Eames too.


	63. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: Dentist AU-Arthur is Eames' dentist. Eames has a bad habit of developing cavities because of his sweet tooth ;) and he's afraid that if he asks Arthur out he'll say no (maybe because of his poor tooth care?) but one day he goes in and they put him under laughing gas and he tells Arthur how gorgeous and lovely he is. Note: please don't change Eames' teeth, I love him the way he is. Awkward cuteness please!<3

Arthur sighed as he shook his head and finished up Eames’ exam.

"Another cavity. Eames, really. You’re worse than some of the children I see!"

Eames felt a little embarrassed but he laughed anyway as he used the paper bib around his neck to wipe his mouth off.

"What can I say, I’m just a touch irresponsible with my oral health."

"I’ll say. You’ll have to come back for a removal."

"Ugh. Those are the worse."

"Well, you wouldn’t have to go through any if you took care of your teeth."

"It’s a bit late for that don’t you think?"

Arthur gave him a look as he finished cleaning up.

Arthur had been Eames’ dentist for a while. He had been recommended by Yusuf as a good doctor but he didn’t realize how handsome and lovely Arthur was. He was relaxed and casual, wearing his scrubs and sometimes glasses but always professional.  

For the first time in his life, Eames actually looked forward to seeing the dentist. 

But as much as he fancied his dentist, he was shy about asking him out, worried that Arthur would say no, considering he knew so much about him health wise and had gotten a nice good look at the mouthful of jagged teeth Eames had spent his entire life hiding. It was his biggest insecurity. 

He scheduled an appointment yet another filling, the receptionist Ariadne giving him a look as she shook her head.

"It’s like you’re doing it on purpose."

"Yes, I love having drills in my mouth, Ariadne. It’s a fetish."

She laughed a little and filled out his appointment card before handing it over to him.

The day of his appointment, Eames sat in the chair, dreading the needles and drilling that would come. When Arthur showed up, Eames said,

"Can we not use the needles this time? They always seem to hurt than the entire procedure."

"Yeah, we can do some gas for if you’d like."

Eames nodded and the assistant prepped him and soon left after Eames took in a few deep breaths.

Everything seemed lighter and he felt a ton calmer, more relaxed. He didn’t even recall when Arthur started the work, didn’t even realize when he was done. When Arthur finished, he helped sit up a bit.

"Alright, the gas should wear off in a bit. You can sit here until it wears off."

"Mmmm…feels great. Didn’t feel a thing."

"Good."

Eames blinked a couple of times, rubbing his eyes as he looked at Arthur again.

"Damn…you’re lovely."

Arthur smiled a bit.

"Thank you."

"I….fancy you."

Eames’ mind kept telling him what a great idea it would be to tell Arthur how he felt so his mouth kept running with it.

"Want…wanted to ask you out but you’d say no because of these…"

He tugged down his lower lip as he clenched his teeth together and Arthur laughed a bit.

"Because of…that face you’re making?"

"Nooo….cuz of my teeth. They’re terrible."

"They don’t bother me."

"They should. Look at them!"

Arthur shrugged and just remained where he was.

"Your teeth are nice."

"Thanks."

"So…you’d go out with me anyway?"

His words felt slurred and heavy though he thought he was doing a good job of not messing up the order. 

"Maybe we should wait until you’re clear headed enough so I could answer."

"Noooo….you’ll say no."

"Just wait until your head clears."

Eames sat in the chair, his mind gradually becoming clear, the fog lifted and he only wished that he could forget everything he just said. He groaned, covering his face as he apologized.

"I’m sorry. I’ve made a complete arse of myself."

"No, you didn’t."

Eames’ face felt hot and he immediately thought of never ever returning to this office.

"My answer is yes."

Eames looked over at him, stunned.

"What?"

"I said yes. I’d love to go out with you."

Eames sat still for a moment before asking,

"Really?"

"Really."

Arthur only smiled back at him.


	64. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can we get a sequel to Priest!Arthur??? Where the ravishing and defilement happens and Arthur is a big guilty mess but he loves it and he loves Eames <3

Arthur hadn’t seen Eames in about a week since he confessed. He missed him every day and it hurt that he would text him and get no response or call him and have his call be forwarded directly to voice mail. He knew that Eames needed space from this but Arthur didn’t want him to abandon the friendship either. They had been friends way too long.

On the other hand, it was so much deeper than a minor row between them. Eames was in love with him and Arthur was so confused. He thought he found his calling, he had loved going to seminary school, he had loved being a priest and he had found comfort in the church and its teachings. He had always loved the friendship between he and Eames and he had never thought of him in any other way. Well…sometimes. But mainly when Eames dated someone else and they broke up and Eames always said something about them ending up together. But it was fleeting and Arthur never allowed himself to think about it any further than that moment.

But now. Now things were so different and Arthur desperately missed Eames. He wanted to talk to him as he always had but he didn’t know what he wanted from the result.

Arthur texted Eames again after the first week of silence was over. He begged him for a response and when none came after an hour, Arthur felt so defeated and sad. He lay on his couch, watching TV when he heard a knock on his door. He jumped up and rushed to the door, yanking it open and saw Eames there. Immediately, he threw his arms around him, pulling him close as he sighed deeply, smelling Eames’ faint cologne, his eyes closed. He felt relief when Eames held him in return and he clung to Eames’ coat.

"Why didn’t you answer me?"

He didn’t pull away and Eames made no motion to let go either but he sighed softly.

"I was afraid."

Slowly, Arthur let go, pulling back and grabbing Eames’ arm and leading him inside. He closed the door behind him and said,

"You should have answered me. I missed you. I wanted to talk to you."

"I missed you too."

Arthur hugged him again, wanting to hold onto him as if making up for the week of silence. Eames touched his back, his fingers rubbing against his thin night shirt.

It felt right. Arthur couldn’t deny that to himself. It felt right and good and perfect being in Eames’ arms and when he moved back a little, he had intentions of talking to him, wanting to discuss everything happening between them to see if anything could be resolved but Eames kissed him again. It was soft and gentle and Arthur kissed back with a sigh.

"I’m sorry."

Arthur shook his head, still leaning close to him.

"It’s ok."

"Arthur…I don’t know what to do. I’m in love with you."

Arthur felt a shiver running up his back and he whispered softly back to him.

"I think…I think I love you too."

Eames kissed him again, harder than before, his hold on Arthur tighter.

"Sleep with me."

Arthur shook his head, trying to pull himself back.

"I can’t."

Eames let him go and as Arthur felt him pulling away, he knew he didn’t want him to let go. He clung to him, burying his face against his neck.

"Don’t…"

Eames held him again for a moment and then said,

"I’m going to go…but I’ll come right back. I want you to think about it while I’m gone."

Arthur didn’t want Eames to leave, afraid he wouldn’t come back, but Eames let go and left again.

Arthur sat in his living room, the TV off, the lights off and Arthur’s mind burning and thinking about what Eames asked him. He had to say no. He had vows, he was a priest and he couldn’t throw away his life’s work because his hormones couldn’t control themselves. But when Eames came back, Arthur’s mind went blank and silent and he wanted to hear Eames’ voice.

"Where did you go?"

"Just to the shop. In case you changed your mind."

"I did."

Arthur was nervous, never having done anything like this before with anyone. He had never undressed in front of anyone before, let alone have anyone touch him. But Eames was patient, gentle and slow with Arthur. 

Even before Eames was inside him, he stopped and looked at Arthur as they both lay in his bed, the sheets and blankets over them. He waited and Arthur felt he loved him more. He was willing to stop and not do anything should Arthur say so, but Arthur didn’t. He urged Eames to go on. 

He whined and let out a shaky sob as he felt Eames penetrate him, making him stop a couple of dozen times before he even bottomed out. Eames didn’t say anything about it, didn’t complain and let Arthur take his time. But it was worth it because when Eames was finally inside him, Arthur couldn’t breathe, he felt so full and open and still…right. 

"You ok?"

Arthur nodded and then moaned softly,

"Oh my God…"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No…no, no. no…"

Eames kissed him and when he moved, Arthur let out a weak cry. It was amazing, his hands in Eames’, their fingers crossed with each others, their mouths hardly a breath away, Arthur’s legs over Eames’ waist, their breathing hard, their sweat mingling with each other’s. 

When he came, Arthur couldn’t stop shaking, his mouth open as he let out a shout. He couldn’t stop holding onto Eames, kissing him, feeling his heart beating frantically in his chest. 

"Eames, Eames…oh God…I love you…"

"I love you, too. So much…"

It wasn’t the only time they made love that night. They went again at least twice more before they fell asleep. 

In the morning, Arthur woke up sore and tired but he felt so good and just as burdened with his guilt.

What had he done? He had broken his vows…how could he remain in the church after sleeping with his best friend? A man no less…

He sat up, anxiety in his chest as he wondered what he should do. He couldn’t leave his work. He couldn’t abandon all he had worked for and all he had done. 

He wasn’t sure how long he was up, how long he been sitting there thinking when he felt Eames’ hand on his back. He turned and saw him still mostly asleep but a small smile on his face.

"Hey. You’re up."

Arthur smiled a little as he gathered the sheets and blankets around himself.

"Yeah."

Eames began sitting up, putting his arms around Arthur.

"How are you?"

He kissed his shoulder and the guilt suddenly felt heavier on Arthur.

"I’m fine."

"No, you’re not."

"I’m not."

Eames sighed, but didn’t let him go.

"I knew this would happen."

He sounded defeated and sad. Arthur felt worse.

"I’m sorry…"

"It’s not your fault. I asked you to do this knowing you’d feel this way and I went with it anyway. I should go."

When Eames pulled away, slowly getting out of bed, Arthur turned and looked at him.

"Eames…"

His voice was shaky but Eames didn’t stop. He got dressed and left Arthur’s room. Arthur followed, stopping to get his pajama pants on but that proved to take too long because by the time he made it out to the hallway, Eames had left.

Eames let some time go. He missed Arthur but he wouldn’t bother him and complicate things now that things had escalated between them. He knew Arthur was devoted to the church and he shouldn’t have pressured him into sleeping with him. It just made Eames long for him more. 

There was a soft knock on his door when Eames got home from work. He had just set his coat down when he heard it and when he opened the door, Arthur was there. 

"Arthur…"

"I left the priesthood. I love you. I can’t be without you another moment."

Eames pulled him in, kissing him hard as he felt happy though concerned nonetheless.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I had to leave the rectory."

When Eames looked down, he saw Arthur had luggage with him. He smiled a little and kissed him again.

"Stay with me."

"I was hoping you would ask."


	65. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous : Arthur and Eames had grown up together, gone to school together, even lived together for university. Both their parents were in a rocky relationship and maybe it was all the drop offs to Eames' house or the dinners at Arthur's, but the week after E and A confess their love, A's mother becomes engaged to E's father. How will the new brothers by law last in their relationship?

Arthur felt faint. His head spun and he felt like he was going to faint.

"What…what do you mean you’re engaged??"

His stood in front of his mother in her living room, facing her as she slowly sat down after breaking the news to her son. Arthur’s mother had been divorced for some time and that wasn’t a problem. It wasn’t even (too) much of a problem when she began dating Eames’ father since he had been divorced for nearly twice as long as Arthur’s mother.

They didn’t think it wrong that Eames and Arthur were dating. They had been friends for so long and after coming to realization the that they were in love with each other, it made sense for them to tell their respective parents. 

They didn’t think it would be an issue and it wasn’t. But a week later, when Arthur came by for a visit, his mother broke the news. She was engaged. She was going to marry Eames’ father.

Arthur sat down, his mind still trying to catch up a he said,

"But…but you guys have been dating for a week!"

"We’ve known each other for much longer than that."

"You can’t marry him! Eames will be my step brother! I can’t be dating my step brother!"

"Arthur…"

"No, mom! Why would you do this to me?"

In hindsight, Arthur realized he was being selfish. But he didn’t care. He left and went to pick up Eames who had, had the news broken to him too. They went back to their shared apartment off campus and tried their best to comfort each other.

"What do we do? Can we still date?"

Arthur shrugged a bit.

"I guess…I mean we’re not actually related."

"It feels weird."

"Yeah, I know."

"Why did they do this?!"

Eames was just as upset as Arthur was. Arthur felt relief by that. He sighed as Eames paced a bit, distraught by the idea of dating his step brother. 

They took some time away from it and had dinner and went to bed, still not at all shying away from each other despite the new revelation that they were about to be related, if just by law.

The next day, they went to see their parents and sat down with the both of them.

"We’re not against you guys getting married. We’re against the fact that you’re making my boyfriend my step brother." Said Arthur.

Both parents looked understanding.

"But you two actually won’t be related." Eames’ father pointed out.

"Yes, we know. It’s just…weird." Said Arthur.

"It won’t change anything between you two." Said Arthur’s mom.

Arthur and Eames just looked at each other, worried.

When their parents finally married - a small, civil ceremony with just the four of them, Arthur sighed, still worried, still confused.

Their parents went on their honeymoon and Arthur and Eames went home. They kissed a little, Eames smoothing Arthur’s hair back from his forehead.

"We’re not related."

"I know."

"You still have your mum’s maiden name."

"Yeah."

"When we get married, we’ll just be one big family."

Arthur laughed a little, for the first time feeling a little relief and finding a bit of humor in the situation.

"It doesn’t change anything between us."

"It doesn’t."

They kissed again and Arthur sighed.

"At least they know about it us. And I guess if my mom was going to marry anyone else, I’d like her to be with someone good and nice to her who’s going to be around and not cheat on her. She could have done much worse."

Eames laughed a little.

"Yeah, the old man isn’t bad."

Arthur smiled, leaning his head on Eames’ chest while they lay in bed.

"They’ll be happy."

"Yeah."

It was quiet again until Eames said,

"I’m glad we’re not related."

Arthur laughed against him.

"Me too." 


	66. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Maybe Eames older brother is a forger too? And one day they need two forgers for a job and Arthur meets him for the first time and Eames' brother is very interested in Arthur. Too much if you ask Eames. But of course Arthur like the younger brother more.

"I didn’t know you had a brother!" Ariadne exclaimed.

Eames had no real solid connection or relationship to his older brother Charles. They mixed with different crowds and Charles was a little more formal than Eames was. He was a forger as well and his reputation was nearly on par with that of Eames’. 

Eames wasn’t too happy about having to bring his older brother on board this particular job, but because he couldn’t hold more than one  forgery in a dream steadily, it was decided it would be easier to just bring another forger on. Dom thought it would be easier for all of them but Eames was a second away from throwing a tantrum like a child because Charles could not stop with the overly polite, so stereotypical English behavior. He might as well have showed up holding a cup of tea and bowler hat. 

"Well good to meet you as well Ariadne." 

Charles shook Ariadne’s hand and then Dom’s, then met the rest of the team, which included Arthur.

"It is especially nice to meet you, Arthur did you say."

Eames was instantly on guard. He knew that low tone, that sudden rapier charm that felt as if it was oozing out of Charles. He was interested in Arthur. Eames couldn’t blame him, Arthur was divine, lovely, elegant, regal, formal, beautiful…but Arthur didn’t seem to return the sentiment. 

He smiled at Charles and Eames felt his teeth gnash.

"Hello, Charles. It’s good to have you on board. Shall we get to work?"

"Anything you say."

He followed Arthur and Eames glared at Charles’ back as he followed him.

Charles was the same height as Eames and was just a little slimmer. His hair was a shade lighter than Eames’ and they held similar facial features, but Charles had a much softer face, never had five o’clock shadow, dressed a lot more formally and his eyes were a clearer blue. During the job, Eames started remembering why he and his brother 

A. Never worked together

B. Where never that close.

It was maddening to watch Charles be anywhere near Arthur though he was there too - he missed most of the planning just watching Charles touch Arthur’s wrist or shoulder when he pointed something out or when Arthur laughed at something witty Charles said. 

Eames might stroke out before the job was over.

He kept his calm though, trying to remain professional throughout the job but it was hard and when he was supposed to be doing research, he found himself doodling away and thinking about Arthur and how much he wanted to strangle Charles.

After the job was over, everything having gone well enough, much to Eames’ horror, Charles stuck around and asked Arthur out to dinner.

Eames didn’t stick around long enough to see what Arthur said though he was sure he would say yes. They got along famously throughout the job and Arthur seemed content with talking to him more then he ever had with Eames. 

Back in his hotel room, Eames lay on the chase, his feet propped up on the end as his scotch was near him on the floor within reach. He had one arm draped over his face, the other hanging down as his phone rested on his stomach playing music. It wasn’t sad music, but it wasn’t upbeat and Eames hummed along, trying his best not to think about his stupid brother and his current object of affection.

When one song ended, right before the following track played, he heard someone at his door. He shut off his phone and picked up his glass as he walked to the door, peeking through the hole on the door and opened it to see Arthur.

"Arthur…what a surprise."

"I thought you might be here. Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure."

He let Arthur in as he closed the door.

"I thought you were out with Charles."

Arthur looked confused, an eyebrow raised.

"Why?"

"Well…he did ask you out."

"And?"

"You two got along so well…"

"Yes, as coworkers. He’s good at his job. Not better then you but he’s good."

"You paid him so much attention-"

"I never worked with him before, I had to learn to read him."

They were quiet for a moment before a look of realization came across his face.

"Eames…were you jealous?"

"No!"

His outburst made Arthur smile a little.

"Yes you were."

"I just thought you liked him more…"

"Eames, you’re so stupid."

"Thanks."

"I like you, you fucking idiot."

Arthur stepped closer to him, taking his hands as he kissed him softly, briefly and pulled back.

"You’re cute when you’re clueless."

"I just thought…so you don’t like Charles? You didn’t go out with him?"

Arthur laughed again and kissed him again.

"Idiot."


	67. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur and Eames have been together for years, but kept it a close secret the whole time. Nobody knows but Cobb. Ariadne finds out about them (it can be comedic, dramatic, whatever.)

It was too fucking early. Ariadne yawned for what had to be the millionth time as her eyes watered and she brought her fingers up underneath her eye to wipe away the tears, wiping off her eyeliner at the same time. She scoffed in frustration as Dom looked over at her.

"Why are you so tired? It’s not even that early."

"Shut up, yes it is."

"It’s ten in the morning."

"Too early."

"You partied last night didn’t you?"

"Shut up and drive."

Dom chuckled to himself as Ariadne took a sip of her espresso.

She wouldn’t have helped on this job, she had her own life to lead and she was trying to keep herself above the criminal aspect of dreamshare but the money was too good and she had a really nice flat in Paris she would rather keep. Besides, Dom promised it was clean and if he said it was clean, it had to be.

Eames was already in the city. He had picked her up the night before and they took several shots together until Ariadne was practically sliding out of her seat. 

She was still nursing her coffee when they got to the vacant apartment building which was a nice change from warehouses. She wore her big, hangover sunglasses and trudged in behind Dom, still in zombie mode when she heard Dom say,

"I’m going to get some coffee. Looks like Arthur’s here though."

"Kay, great."

Dom pat her shoulder as he left his bag at the nearest desk and then went to get coffee. Ariadne went to her empty work space and saw Arthur’s desk already prepared, his laptop up but the screensaver was up so Arthur must have gone to do something else. She sat at her station for a moment, fighting unconsciousness before she decided to go to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. She set her sunglasses down and slowly made her way across the flat to the bathroom and opened the door only to be shocked.

Arthur was there, but so was Eames, the both of them holding onto each other apparently mid-makeout session. They pulled away from each other as Ariadne’s hungover mind processed what she saw.

"Oh…oh god!"

Arthur sighed as Eames scrubbed his hand over his face.

"Sorry! I thought…sorry!"

She started to close the door again but Arthur stopped her.

"Ariadne, it’s fine. You didn’t catch us fucking."

"Oh god!"

"Arthur, you’re not making this better." Eames said.

Ariadne suddenly felt sober and alert as Arthur guided her back to her seat.

"So how long have you guys been together?"

"Couple of years."

Eames had gone to lay down, still hungover himself as Arthur sat with Ariadne giving her water. She took a few drinks, feeling a bit better afterwards.

"So…wow. Why didn’t you tell anyone?"

"Only Cobb really knows. And only because he showed up unannounced at my hotel room and Eames answered the door wearing a towel because he thought it was room service."

He rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged on the corner of his mouth.

"It was not my fault!"

They both turned and looked at Eames still laying down on one of the chases, his eyes closed, his ankles crossed, his hands resting on his stomach.

"I’m not saying it was." Replied Arthur.

"So…just us know?"

"Yeah. I mean, we should probably tell everyone…but I just don’t feel it’s anyone’s business."

"Maybe you guys should stop making out in bathrooms."

Arthur heard Eames laugh as he turned to look at him again.

"Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?"

"I’m trying, my love."

Arthur looked back at Ariadne who was finally smiling at him again.

"You may have a point."

Ariadne shook her head and turned to start working. Arthur got up and went to his own desk, but not before going to check on Eames first. 


	68. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: AU: Arthur is a law student and Eames is a beginning actor. Arthur's parents don't like Eames, they think he is not good enough for their son. One day they make Arthur choose: family or Eames. He chose Eames. Years later Eames is an Oscar winning actor and he just asked Arthur to marry him. Arthur's parents read about it in newspapers.

It never bothered Arthur that Eames wanted to be an actor.

He believed in Eames and he was ridiculously talented. Eames had plans after school to head into the city, to do stage work to hone his skill and then be discovered. Arthur believed he probably wouldn’t get very far on stage before being discovered.

In the meantime, Arthur worked on being a law student. Eames teased him and said that he would need a lawyer in his career, who better than his boyfriend. 

When Arthur prepared to go to law school, his parents called him one afternoon just to talk to him. He didn’t sense anything wrong with the conversation until his mother asked,

"Are you still seeing Eames?"

Arthur felt it was a strange question.

"Yes. Why?"

There was a sigh, as if his mother had been expecting a different answer.

"Arthur…he’s still acting isn’t he?"

"Yes."

"So you plan on supporting him your whole life?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Arthur, he’s going to spend his life doing terrible little stage shows or community theater and you’ll be the only one bringing in any money. Do you mean to tell me that, that’s what you want?"

"Eames has real talent!"

"I’m sure he does."

"I believe in him! He’ll make it, I know he will."

"Arthur. Your father and I have been discussing this and we will gladly pay your way for law school. We know you’ll make something of yourself. But Eames will drag you down. We want you to stop seeing him."

Arthur was shocked. 

"You can’t mean that."

"We do. We don’t want you to waste your life anymore. So leave him. Break up with him or we’ll stop paying for school."

Arthur didn’t even hesitate.

"Well then stop paying for school. I’ll find another way."

"Arthur, think about this."

"I don’t need to. I’m going to stay with Eames. I love him and I believe in him."

He heard his mother sigh.

Just a few years later, Arthur was sitting in a theater next to Eames. Having been nominated for an Oscar was enough for Eames, but Arthur was nervous for him. When his category, Best Actor, came up, Eames took his hand and Arthur felt the sweat the slight tremble and he could see Eames’ knee shaking as they began to announce names and show clips of their nominated rolls. Eames bit his bottom lip as the presenters said the words,

"And the winner is…"

Arthur’s heart hammered away as he held his breath, feeling Eames grip his hand tightly.

"William Eames."

The entire room erupted as Eames looked at Arthur in shock and Arthur hugged him, excited for him as he stood up with him, feeling Eames kiss him before he started to make his way to the stage.

It hadn’t been easy. There were many long nights of work for the both of them, a lot of weeks apart while Eames worked but they had made it through and Eames felt like him being nominated was enough. He had said it again and again, it didn’t matter if he won - though Arthur knew it would mean the world to him if he did.

Afterwards, as Eames gave a few interviews, still holding his award, he announced,

"I told the love of my life that I won, I would propose to him. I’m hoping he’ll make a winner out of me twice."

Eames had told him that in jest and Arthur had not really taken him seriously but now that he won, Arthur was shocked to hear him say it to a reporter. 

When they were finally alone, after all the interviews, after all the pictures, after all the parties, they were alone in the hotel room that had been booked for them. Eames set his statue on the night stand as he looked at Arthur, exhausted but still excited.

"So…"

Arthur undid the bow tie around his neck after taking off his coat.

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?"

Arthur laughed a little.

"You were serious?"

"I was. I told you I was. I told you if I won, I’d propose. So I won."

Arthur smiled, taking his hand.

"Yes."

The next morning, it was released that Arthur had said yes. 

He only hoped his parents were regretting their words as they opened the entertainment section and saw that Oscar winning William Eames had proposed to his long time lover. 

And that Arthur had said yes.


	69. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur's abusive ex boyfriend shows up in the dreamscape while testing new drugs or something (not a real job). He wakes up and has a panic attack, which Eames becomes protective and talks him down like a good boyfriend :) hope this isn't too sad, please make it a cuddly, sweet ending.

"Hm."

Dom looks up first and sees the concerned look on Yusuf’s face.

"Something wrong?"

"Uh, I’m not sure."

That caught Eames’ attention as he walked over to the group and looked at Arthur, seeing his fingers twitching, his eyes moving rapidly under his eyelids.

"Is that normal?"

"Well…he is sleeping so yes?"

Eames sighed at him, clearly annoyed as he sat beside Arthur and waited. He wasn’t sure if he should have waiting for the clock to run out and he regretted not kicking Arthur out when the timer ran out and Arthur sat up gasping for air. 

It was instant, the moment he opened his eyes he broke down in sobs, having a hard time breathing. Yusuf pulled the line from his wrist first and Eames tried to rub his back, trying to calm him down and Arthur flinched away from him.

No one knew what happened. There was concern all around and Eames took charge.

"All right, give us a minute yet?"

"Yeah…come on Yusuf."

Dom grabbed Yusuf by the collar of his shirt, pulling him away. They stopped long enough to grab their coats and once they were gone, Eames sat across from Arthur, waiting for him to calm down. 

It was torturous, to see him falling apart and being unable to do anything but watch, but his touch wasn’t welcomed so he had to wait.

It was a few minutes until Arthur’s sobs grew softer and softer and his breathing began to slow down. When he finally looked up, Eames was there.

"Hey."

Arthur blinked a few times, tears staining his face, his cheeks flushed. He brought his hand up to his face, scrubbing at it until Eames stood up and changed seats, sitting beside him now, dabbing his face with a tissue.

"Is this ok?"

Arthur nodded, leaning against Eames, letting him hold onto him. When Arthur’s breathing steadied, Eames asked him,

"What happened?"

Arthur didn’t speak yet, just sniffled and dabbed at his eyes with the tissue Eames gave him. 

"He was in my dream."

It was explanation enough. Arthur had revealed that when he was young and vulnerable he had dated a man who had not been kind to him. Arthur mistook his jealousy and possessiveness as love and affection. He didn’t realize until it was far too late and so far from anyone who could help him that his ex was abusive. It escalated so quickly from slaps and hits that came with apologies to full on punches and broken bones that came with nothing but warnings. 

Arthur had to leave everything and run and since then, he had sworn to himself he would never be a victim again. Getting involved in dreamshare strengthened him, made him dangerous, made him smart and there had been no one else since him - until Eames.

Eames had been good to him and even when they argued, he made sure to keep his physical movements in check since one wrong action could make Arthur nervous, no matter how far he had come. 

Now the man who had nearly broken Arthur as a teenager was breaking through his subconscious and it terrified him. Seeing him was like having all those years crush him all at once, hence his reaction. Eames kissed his head and held him.

"I understand."

"It was terrifying. It was like I was seventeen all over again."

"You’re not seventeen. He’s nowhere near you and even if he was, you could easily take him down."

Arthur laughed a little and sniffled a bit.

"That was embarrassing."

"They understand. It could have been anything and as far as they know, it was anything."

Arthur sighed deeply, sitting up again.

"I’m sorry."

"For what?"

Arthur shrugged.

"I just…hate that this shit comes out of me now and then."

"You can’t help it. You have deep scars. All I can do is be there for you and remind you that you’re not the same person that you were when you were with him. You’re strong and capable and brilliant and it’s why I love you."

Arthur smiled weakly.

"Thank you. I love you too."

"I’m going to let Cobb know we’re taking the rest of the day off. We’ll something to eat. Get some rest."

"Throw an orgasm in there somewhere and I’m sold."

Eames laughed, standing up and helping Arthur to his feet.

"Deal."


	70. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can I just have Arthur and Eames as two angsty fuck-the-world teenage stoners in love?

They were irresponsible and young who didn’t care about much of anything except each other and their drugs.

Arthur had met Eames by chance. He had cut class to go to the school’s roof and get high when he saw someone else there. Eames had been sitting there stoned already and he didn’t care that Arthur was there. 

Soon it became a thing, ditching fourth period and sitting on the roof getting high together. Then fourth and and fifth. Then fourth, fifth and sixth.

Then they just began to cut full days. 

It all came to a head while they snuck back into Arthur’s house and sat in his basement bedroom and after getting high together, they began to make out. Eames kept claiming he wasn’t into guys and Arthur said the same thing. But neither one really believed it as they kissed for hours until they got hungry or the pot wore off, whatever came first.

That became something they did constantly until the kissing turned to sex. The pot made them slow and lazy but everything somehow more intensified including the sex. They would fuck for hours, lazily, sometimes, one of them fell asleep during which would cause a bit of a fight but they would just pick up right where they left off.

They didn’t even graduate from school. Eames failed and Arthur just stopped going. Nothing really mattered but each other. In a drug induced haze, Arthur confessed to him,

"I’m in love with you."

Eames exhaled the cloud of smoke in his mouth before passing the bong over to Arthur along with the lighter.

"You must be really fucked up already."

"I’m not. I do. I love you."

Eames only smiled lazily at him.

"I love you too."

When they were both high, they fucked again. Slow and messy, never any condoms since it never occurred for them to use them.

Arthur was scolded repeatedly for dropping out of school. His parents knew that Arthur was not in a proper state of mind. He wasn’t taking care of himself and he was throwing his life away but they could do nothing to stop him short of trying to talk to him. When talking didn’t work, they yelled and when yelling didn’t work, they tried other tactics. But Arthur just didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything but Eames.

In the middle of the night, Eames snuck into Arthur’s room. It wasn’t the first time he had done it and Arthur was awake when it happened, insomnia getting the better of him.

"My parents are giving me shit about school."

"Mine too."

Eames sighed, shedding his clothes and getting into bed with Arthur.

"We should get out of here."

"And do what?"

Eames was quiet for a moment then laughed.

"I have no idea. Take your pants off."

Arthur did as Eames said, but he looked at him as he did.

"I don’t have any pot. We smoked it and I didn’t get to see Nash yet."

"Fuck..me either. I thought about going there before here but I forgot."

"Do you still-"

"Yeah!"

Arthur laughed. 

Sex was different when they were sober. Arthur found it hurt a little more but it still felt just as good, less numbing then usual and Eames felt amazing. When they were done, Eames lay beside him, trying to catch his breath.

"I wish we had some pot. It would be awesome right now…after coming."

Arthur laughed and agreed.

"My parents are threatening to send me back to England."

Arthur sat up, not ready to hear such news.

"What?"

"Yeah. They said they’re tired of watching me fuck up here."

"Oh…god."

"Yeah."

He touched his face and Arthur looked at him. It was too intense, too much without anything to take the brunt of the news.

"Let’s call Nash. We have to get some pot, I can’t do this sober."

"Yeah."

They called Nash and they managed to get some pot with money Eames had. They didn’t even go back to Arthur’s house, they just sat in the park and smoked there. It didn’t numb him and make him feel great like it always did. Instead, Arthur cried, afraid of Eames leaving him because despite everything, Arthur just loved him - him and nothing else mattered.

"What are we going to do if they send you back?"

"I won’t let them."

Arthur sighed a little and rubbed his eye.

"We should just run away."

"If only it was that easy."

They finished smoking the joint and Eames offered to take Arthur back home. Once there, they fucked again only this time, it meant a little more.


	71. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is smitten by Arthur, but A is too proud and scared to admit his own feelings, so he keeps coldly rejecting E. Also, E is a recovered alcoholic, so being rejected so many times makes him start drinking again in a middle of a job with A, who doesn't know E has a drinking problem. A discovers him completely trashed, lots of angst, love declarations, happy ending <3

"Arthur, have dinner with me."

His charming, cocky smile made Arthur frown a little. He closed his bag and lifted the strap over his shoulder.

"I don’t think so Eames. Good night."

He left without another word, not bothering to look back as Eames stood there, his charming, cocky smile sliding off his face. When he was alone, he only looked down in disappointment.

It was not the first time Arthur had rejected his advances but it was becoming more and more evident to Eames that he wasn’t going to get anywhere with Arthur. He was so tired of pining for him, of trying to show he cared only to be shut down time and time again. It was starting to feel more and more pointless to go on.

That night, Eames returned to his hotel room and fought with himself as he stared at the bottle of Jameson in his mini bar. It was a small bottle but it would be enough. He hadn’t had a drink in just about five years, clean and sober but the agony of being shut down and turned away was starting to take a toll on Eames. He managed to win that night and put the bottle away, determined to make it through without a crutch.

He continued the chase, being kind to Arthur, trying to show him he cared for him, genuinely cared for him and at one point, he thought he was getting through. Half way through the job, while he and Arthur worked on some of the research, he looked at him with a smile, delighted when Arthur smiled back at him. They finished up and Arthur stretched, feeling his back crack and he sighed,

"I’m starving. I’m going back to my room and get something to eat before going to bed."

"You should have told me sooner. We could have wrapped this up and gone out to dinner."

Arthur shook his head as he packed his bag. 

"You’re always asking me out to dinner."

"I want to eat with you."

"Well, I’ve said no often enough. I thought you’d get the idea by now."

"Oh…I apologize."

Arthur gave a shrug.

"Let’s not make this awkward. I’ll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow."

Arthur left and Eames went back to his room.

It was the final crushing blow, what he had to hear to break himself out of his stupid infatuation with Arthur. But God it hurt. 

He didn’t win the battle against the bottle that night.

He drank the contents of his mini fridge well into the night, passing out and waking up in the morning with the worse hangover of his life. To quell it, he began to drink again, in the meantime, calling room service to bring up a bottle of wine. 

He didn’t care what time it was, how late he was to job, about anything. He just lay on his hotel room floor, the bottle of wine cradled in his arm, now and then lifting it up to his mouth in a stupor. 

He woke up again when he felt something shaking him and his tired eyes opened as he saw Arthur. For a moment he smiled at him, seeing the angry look on his face.

"Hey..Arthur. What are you doing here?"

"You’re drunk. How could you get drunk, we’re in the middle of a fucking job. How could you do this?"

"I’m sorry…"

"You asshole. Get up."

He forced Eames to sit up and pulled him up to make him sit on the bed rather than on the floor and then moved about the room while Eames sat dizzy and drunk on the bed.

Arthur stayed with Eames until he sobered up, giving him coffee and water and ordering food so he could eat and give him aspirin. He was irritated and Eames could tell and as he gradually started sobering up, Eames felt disgusted with himself.

"Why did you get drunk?"

Eames shrugged, not wanting to talk anymore.

"It shouldn’t matter."

"Eames, what the hell is wrong with you?" 

Eames was just drunk enough and not yet sober enough to care anymore.

"I’m in love with you. And you don’t care."

Arthur was quiet and stunned. He sat beside Eames on his bed where he sat, still in his rumpled clothing from his bender last night. Eames looked at the chaos he caused around the room though Arthur had cleaned up after him well enough.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why do you think I keep asking you out?"

"I just thought…that you were…"

"Kidding?"

"Yeah…I didn’t think that-"

"It doesn’t matter. Just…give me another hour, I’ll shower and meet you for the job. I know we wasted time."

"Eames…why didn’t you just say so?"

"I’ve been trying. You shot me down at every turn."

Eames slouched down far enough to lay flat. His eyes closed as he turned away from Arthur.

"I didn’t know."

"Just go."

Eames felt Arthur climb onto the bed and lay beside him, putting his arms around him.

"Eames…I didn’t know. I thought you were just teasing me. I was afraid that if I told you how I felt, you’d mock me for it."

Eames turned to him, surprised to feel Arthur’s arm on him. 

"I wouldn’t have. I love you."

"Is that why you got drunk?"

"It hurt..what you said before. I hadn’t had a drink in five years before that."

He felt Arthur bury his face against his chest, holding onto him tightly.

"I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I was afraid…"

Eames brought his hand up to Arthur’s back, rubbing him slightly, feeling the soft fabric of his oxford since he long shed his tie and coat. 

"You didn’t know…"

"Eames…I love you too."

There was a moment where it was quiet and the next breath Eames took, he finally felt like he would be okay now. The pain that had a hold on him finally began letting go and he turned his head to kiss Arthur’s forehead.


	72. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt by anonymous: arthur is preg, eames loves the lil' bump. eames is a little too protective of it (and arthur) during jobs, date nights and even random grocery runs. <3

While Arthur wasn’t showing, it was pretty obvious that he was pregnant with Eames’ child. The way Eames hovered and glared at anyone who got too close and of course the moments he thought they were alone when Eames put his hand on Arthur’s stomach.

As Arthur got larger and began to show, Eames became even more protective. Arthur took the time off work since he couldn’t do much anyway except research and Eames tended to his every whim. 

Arthur wanted to hate it but he felt so pampered and well taken care of that he couldn’t really complain. He had never in a million years imagined Eames to be so excited, so welcoming, so thrilled about Arthur carrying his baby.

When Arthur laid down and his bump really showed, Eames would run his hand over it and kiss it and talk to it, saying things about his son, which Arthur just smiled at because it was painfully endearing.

He was constantly on guard when they were out and about. Being out of the field during the later months was one thing, but Arthur could do nothing or go nowhere without Eames’ fiercely protective guard up. If people got too close, Eames’ hand was out to stop them from getting closer to Arthur’s belly. When anyone approached Arthur, Eames would often stand guard beside him, just glaring and waiting for them to leave.

"You’re like a guard dog."

Eames looked at him as he looked up from Arthur’s stomach.

"I am?"

"Yes. You don’t like anyone to approach me."

"It’s the protective nature of me, darling. I don’t want anything to happen to our little boy."

"Nothing is going to happen. You don’t let me go anywhere alone anymore."

"Where do you want to go alone?"

Arthur couldn’t think of anything so he made a face and Eames laughed, sitting up to kiss him.

"Arthur darling, you should just lie back and let me take care of you."

"I do."

"Good. So what are you complaining about? You should take advantage of it."

Arthur smiled a little, running his own hand over his swell.

"I’ll take you up on that. But do me one favor."

"What’s that?"

"Stop glaring at people when they talk to me. They’re not going to stab me."

Eames made a face, his hand still on Arthur’s stomach.

"I’m not promising anything."

Arthur only laughed. 


	73. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Sequel to mpreg Arthur, Eames is so excited to have a son but Arthur delivers a daughter...

The night Arthur went into labor, Eames was half asleep, steadying his book on his chest as his eyes got heavy. Suddenly he heard Arthur making a noise of discomfort and he sat up, throwing the blankets and sheets off him as he held his stomach with one hand. Eames woke up then, sitting up and looking at him, his instinct to protect already kicking into high gear.

"Arthur, what’s the matter? Are you ok?"

Arthur looked at him, looking a little upset as he said,

"I think I’m going into labor…"

Eames practically jumped out of bed as he said,

"Ok, ok…stay calm. How far apart are the contractions?"

"A few minutes…"

"What?"

"They started after dinner…I thought it was just indigestion."

"Arthur!"

"I thought it was indigestion!"

Eames sighed as he quickly got dressed and then helped Arthur get his sweats on before helping him out the door, grabbing his over night bag on the way.

Eames stood in the delivery room holding Arthur’s hand as he pressed a towel to his forehead, the surgical curtain blocking their view as the C-section was performed. Eames smiled at him, holding Arthur’s hand with his free hand as he whispered encouragement to him.

"You’re doing fine."

Arthur looked a little nervous and he worried until the first piercing cries of an infant were heard. 

"See, he’s fine! He’s here…our boy is here."

The doctor held up the baby for Arthur to see as he announced,

"It’s a girl!"

Eames was stunned.

"A girl?"

The doctor nodded and then passed the baby to the nurses as Arthur smiled, his head turning towards Eames.

"A little girl…"

"I thought we would have a boy…"

"Eames?"

Arthur looked up at him, his eyes glassy and Eames shushed him, trying not to stress him out.

When Arthur was in recovery, their baby was brought to them. Eames took her out of the crib and held her, bringing her over to Arthur. Arthur looked at her, running his hands over her pudgy cheek as he smiled.

"Are you upset?"

Eames looked at him and then back down at their daughter.

"No, I was just surprised. I was so certain we’d have a boy. So certain that I convinced myself it was happening. It was a surprise to hear about our girl. But not disappointment."

Arthur smiled a little, still weak from surgery so he couldn’t hold her right away but he had a feeling Eames wouldn’t give her up anyway, the way he cradled her and brought her close to his lips to kiss her face, smiling stupidly when she made happy gurgles and smiled. Arthur yawned and Eames turned to him and said,

"Get some sleep, pet. I got her."

Arthur nodded, his eyes closing as he dozed off, listening to Eames hum and whisper softly to their new daughter.


	74. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt by anonymous: When Eames meets Arthur for the first time Arthur is a kid (7/8 years) and Eames is in his early twenties. They are neighbors. A bit later Eames moves out and forgets about this sweet little kid. Ten years later they meet again and Arthur is not a kid anymore, he is a very handsome young man. Porn happens :D

When Eames was in his twenties, he lived in his parent’s house and next door to him lived the Cohen’s. The Cohen’s had a little boy named Arthur who at the time was about seven or eight.

He was a smart little boy, clever and brilliant as well as adorable. Whenever Eames saw him, he was impressed by how smart Arthur was, impressed with Arthur’s school projects he was doing, with his violin lessons or anything else Arthur might be doing.

He felt that bad Arthur was an only child, his parents busy most times expect for certain activites, so Eames didn’t mind taking a few minutes out of his day to sit on his porch and listen to whatever Arthur was doing at the time.

When Eames finally got his life in order, he moved out and went to start his life, moving on and forgetting all about the little boy next door.   
By the time Eames returned home for a visit, he had completely forgotten how long it had been or about his little neighbor and was just glad to see his parents. He was older now, he felt settled and he felt he accomplished a lot in the few years he had been away from home. He took his parents out to dinner one night and when they returned, Eames was surprised to see a teenager getting out of car in the driveway next to his parent’s. Everyone got out of the car and as Eames’ mother did, she waved to the teenager and smiled.

"Hello, Arthur dear."

Eames’ head looked over at the boy, now tall and lean, hair trim but curling and messy, glasses on his lovely face. Arthur…he remembered Arthur suddenly - the little boy who use to play next door now grown up.   
Arthur waved in return and paused when he saw Eames. Eames smiled a little and sent his parents ahead as he met Arthur in the middle.

"Why, little Arthur Cohen. Look at you."

"Wow…Eames. It’s been a really long time."

"It has."

Arthur smiled a bit at him.

"How old are you now?"

"Seventeen."

"Geez. You make me feel so old."

"You’re not that much older than me."

They smiled at each other and Arthur adjusted the bag on his shoulder.

"How long are you in town for?"

"Just the weekend, visiting my parents."

"Oh…you live far from here?"

"A bit. Are you busy tomorrow? We should hang out."

"I’d like that."

The next day, Eames picked Arthur up for lunch. They talked and caught up, Eames telling him what he had been up to career wise, Arthur getting ready to go to school in the fall. He was working a part job for the time being but that was it.

"I can’t believe how much you’ve grown."

They sat in Eames’ car as the night began to settle over the neighborhood. They had, had a wonderful day, lost time over lunch, then coffee and by the time Eames suggested going back home, it was already getting dark. Arthur smiled, his hair better tamed now, no glasses and better jeans and a shirt on. Eames himself was more casual in jeans and a thin tshirt.

Arthur had grown from an adorable little boy to a beautiful young man, baby fat dropped away to reveal a slender face with dimples marking his smile, his eyes almond shaped and crowned with dark lashes, his mouth a perfect cupid bow. Eames’ eyes traveled down to his slender, lean arms, well tapered fingers and delicate wrists.

"Do you still play violin?"

"Yes, but I’m not that good."

"I doubt that."

They looked at each other in the dark, the streetlight being their only source of light, Arthur leaned against the seat as he sighed and said,

"I wish you didn’t have to leave."

"I’m starting to regret having to go."

Arthur blushed a little before biting his bottom lip.

"Are you seeing anyone right now?"

Eames looked at him with a smile, his hand reaching over to touch his bare arm.

"No. How about you?"

"No. Hey…would it be weird if…nevermind."

"What? Tell me."

"I was wondering…if it would be weird that…that I always liked you."

"No, it’s not weird."

Eames pulled Arthur a little closer, relieved that Arthur met him halfway as he kissed him. They kissed for moments at a time, gradually escalating to deeper, more intense kissing, Arthur nearly climbing over to settle himself in Eames’ lap. When they broke away for air, the windows fogged up, Arthur clung to Eames’ shirt and sighed.

"I really want you."

Eames smiled, kissing him again, cupping Arthur’s face.

"As ridiculous as I feel saying it considering I’m a grown man, we can go to my parent’s house. I’m staying downstairs in the basement."

Arthur’s smile was all the answer he needed.

They fucked quietly, Eames kissing Arthur to keep him quiet, loving when Arthur could hardly keep the sounds to himself. While he had some experience under his belt, he was still a virgin - though dying to get rid of that as soon as possible, pleased that it had been Eames to help with that. Eames rolled his hips against him, his arms keeping Arthur close to him as he kissed him, hearing the gasps and moans that left Arthur’s lips, feeling his legs shaking at his sides as they tensed to pull Eames back inside him. Arthur moaned, nipping at Eames’ bottom lip, both of them making the pull out sofa bed creak ever so slightly with every thrust.

"Eames, Eames…oh God…"

He moaned against Eames’ throat as Eames moved, pushing as deeply as he could inside of Arthur’s willing body.

"Fuck…you’re amazing…you feel so good…"

  
Arthur blushed, his hold on Eames’ arms tightening as he shuttered, his back arching up to take Eames more.

"Close…Eames…"

Eames leaned down, pressing his mouth to Arthur’s moving faster and faster until Arthur cried out, his mouth particially smothered as he came between their bodies. Eames’ rhythm was frantic and thrown off and when Arthur tightened up around his dick, Eames came. He heard Arthur’s shaky gasp, feeling Eames come though he wore a condom.   
When he pulled out and laid beside him, Arthur turned to him, kissing his shoulder, feeling Eames’ heavy arm drape over him. They kissed again and again, Arthur smiling at him in between.

In the morning, Arthur left, sneaking back into his own house and Eames resumed his visit with his parents as if nothing had happened.

Before he left to go back to his life, they exchanged phone numbers and Arthur looked at him with a bit of a sad face.

"What’s wrong?"

"I just…I’m scared you won’t really call me. You’ll brush me off as a dumb little kid that was easy enough to fuck."

"No. Never. I’ll call you as soon as I get home. You’ll be going to school soon…we can work this out. Yeah?"

  
Arthur nodded, a small smile now appearing as they hugged, Eames kissing his temple as he sighed.

"I regret ever leaving you in my past."

Arthur’s grip tightened.

"Don’t worry, darling. I won’t leave you there again."


	75. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Sequel to Ariadne discovering that A/E are together: Cobb discovering them in the way you described-- with Eames in a towel and Cobb at the door. :)

Before Ariadne found out about Arthur and Eames, Dom found out first.

They had just finished a job - a year or so after the Fischer job. Because of the intensity and the over all trust that had been built, Dom had no problem calling back his former team. Arthur was always the first to be called, then Ariadne, then Yusuf. He called in Eames last, mainly because he couldn’t track him down and in the end, he left it to Arthur, who found him with minimal trouble.

That should have been Dom’s first clue.

The job went well enough, smooth, easy and without having to flee for their lives. Everyone hung around in California for a few days, Yusuf excited to get to the beach for some sun and skin, Ariadne wanted to go shopping and Arthur was going to just relax. Dom didn’t ask what Eames was doing, he felt it was none of his business. 

After a few days at home, taking care of his children and finding himself content, he decided to stop in on Arthur, wanting to ask him how much longer he was going to be around. The kids wanted to see him after all.

When he called his cell phone, he got his voicemail so he popped over to his hotel, it was close by anyway and he could do with a drive. Dom figured maybe they could get some lunch.

Having known where Arthur’s room was, Dom went up on his own, humming in the elevator, checking his watch and his cell phone until he got to Arthur’s door. He knocked twice and then waited and when the door opened, he felt his mouth drop open in surprise.

It was Eames. And not just Eames, but Eames still damp from a shower, a towel around his waist, shock then guilt on his face as he looked down at Dom’s feet.

"Eames? What are you doing here? Are you using Arthur’s room?"

His mind didn’t instantly digest the fact that Eames was there  _with_  Arthur, at least not until Arthur showed up behind Eames, wearing his own towel.

"Dom…what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What is Eames doing here?!"

Eames let go of the door as he stepped aside.

"I’m going to throw some clothes on…"

Arthur nodded and he let Dom in.

"I guess I should explain…"

"Yes, you should explain! Arthur…when did this happen?"

Arthur picked up the hotel’s hospitality bathrobe as he put it on and then took the towel off, turning his back to Dom just in case. Once the sash was closed, Arthur offered Dom a seat.

"Well…uh. It’s been going on for a while."

"What’s a while?"

Arthur shrugged.

"A while. A few years."

Dom was still reeling.

Arthur sat down with him and explained how he and Eames had met years and years ago and after a few jobs together, they had some fun but fun turned serious and they got involved. It hadn’t been smooth and they had been on and off but before the Fischer job, they had gotten back together and had been together since. Dom nodded, listening, his mouth finally closed as he said,

"Wow…so what no one knows?"

"We didn’t make it public knowledge." Said Eames.

He had returned, now wearing clothes, his hair still wet as he sat beside Arthur. Arthur agreed.

"You know how people are."

"But why didn’t you tell me?"

"Back then it was just easier to keep a secret. Then when everything was going on with you, I didn’t think it was one more thing you needed on your plate."

Dom took a deep breath as he looked at Eames, then back at Arthur.

"You guys can sure as hell keep a secret."

"Our whole lives are secrets, mate." 

Eames made a point, Dom knew it. 

"So…are you upset with me?" Asked Arthur.

"No…just really surprised."

Arthur nodded, understanding. Eventually, Dom came back to his senses and asked if Arthur did want to stop by and see the kids. Arthur nodded, saying he would before he left.

"I was going to ask you out to lunch, but how about dinner, then both of you later tonight?"

Arthur looked at Eames and Eames nodded easily enough. Dom smiled a bit and stood up.

"Great. I’ll pick you both up around eight? Sound good?"

"Sure. We’ll see you then."

Dom breathed a sigh of relief and as he left, Arthur closing his hotel room door behind him, he heard Arthur ask Eames,

"Why did you open the door in a towel?"

"I thought it was room service!"

Dom shook his head.


	76. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames has never topped before because he has a real big cock. All his previous partners were like "don't put this monster near my ass". When Arthur sees his dick for the first time he is like "I want it in me and I want it now!"

It took a bit of time for Eames to make his move on Arthur but once he did, it took even longer for them to get anywhere…physical.

Kissing, touching above the waist - all that was great. But anytime Arthur tried to touch Eames any lower, hinted at sex or not-so-subtly lured Eames to his bedroom, he was always stopped short. Arthur got a little upset at first, then he thought it was endearing, feeling Eames was being such a gentleman. 

Then he just got annoyed. Arthur wanted him. He wanted him and he was horny and it had been way, way too long and he was sick of Eames keeping him at arm’s length. He decided to be a little more aggressive one night, ignoring Eames’ attempts to pull his hands away from his jeans as he kissed him hard, all tongue and teeth as he moaned softly, showing Eames that he wanted him.

"Arthur…wait. Wait, wait."

Arthur huffed and pulled his hands away, then moved back altogether and sat up only to slouch on the sofa. Eames sat up, looking damn sexy with his cowlicked hair and swollen lips. 

"Eames, what is your problem? We’ve been seeing each other for months and while this whole painfully English, gentleman act was cute at first, I’m kind of sick of it now."

Eames looked a bit stunned and then a little embarrassed. He cleared his throat.

"We should probably talk."

Arthur sat up now, looking at Eames.

"It’s just…well I’ve not much luck…topping before."

"Oh."

"It’s because…uh."

He paused again, rubbing the back of his neck. Arthur waited, curious as to his reasons.

"Well…I’m rather…well endowed."

Arthur was now unamused.

"Right. You and every man on this planet."

Eames took his hand and stood up, walking him to Arthur’s bedroom and made his sit. He stood in front of him and undid his jeans, lowering them a bit before he sighed and pushed down the front of his boxer briefs to let his cock unfurl in front of Arthur’s eyes.

Arthur’s jaw dropped, his eyes now wide as he saw this huge cock that Eames was in possession of. It was thick and uncut and long…so long. And he wasn’t even hard.

"Oh my God…Eames…you missed your calling."

"My calling?"

"Gay porn."

Eames sighed as he tucked himself back and Arthur was finally able to form words.

"It’s off putting to most. They see it and immediately think NO. I just…wanted to tell you before-"

"I’m so pissed at you."

"What?"

"How dare you keep that from me?"

Eames was confused as Arthur pushed him back on the bed, climbing over his, straddling his hips, now completely excited to feel the length of cock right under him as he kissed Eames again and again.

"I want it. I want it in me…now."

"Are you-"

"Fuck yes, I’m sure."

There was a lot of lube used. A lot. And a lot of patience and slow, deep breathing from Arthur as he straddled Eames’ lap and took it inch by inch. He recalled all the yoga mantras he had ever heard, took deep, deep breathes, remembered every trick for bottoming including bearing down.

Half way through, he felt a little hysterical, feeling that Eames would tear him half, puncture his organs and kill him with his huge cock and fuck, how would you even explain that to anyone? But what a way to go. He smiled to himself as Eames held his hips, not letting him rush, kissing him to distract him, whispering encouragement to him. It was almost dirty talk, filth coming from his lips, telling him how good Arthur was taking him, that he was almost there, telling him how tight he was and his moans, oh God his moans. Arthur had to pull back from the precipice of his orgasm and stop to breathe again and again, remind himself not to come. They hadn’t even started yet.

When he finally, finally settled on Eames’ lap he could have cried from relief, unbelieving that all of Eames’ huge dick was inside him. He looked down and touched his stomach, pressing down.

"Oh…God…I think I can feel you from here.."

Eames kissed him, still holding his hips.

"How do you feel?"

"Full..God…it’s like I’m drowning…"

Eames shushed him softly and encouraged him to move a little, letting Arthur feel it out, testing his limits and when Eames’ fingers touched his stretched out hole, Arthur let out a shuttered sob.

He moved slowly, rocking a little back and forth before even attempting to lift up slightly. He didn’t dare go up any higher then a few inches and he swore he could feel the head of his cock brushing and bumping and pressing against his prostate which was making it difficult for Arthur to focus and move as much as he wanted.

He was frantic, clenching and trying to ride Eames as best as he could but there was no room to move, nowhere to aim for because Eames was right there. His small bounces turned a little faster, each movement like a spike of pleasure ripping through him and he couldn’t stay quiet for the life of him, his moans in a litany of ‘ah, ah, ah’ again and again and still he felt as if he couldn’t breathe but it felt so good.

Eames encouraged him still, moaning along with him, cursing softly and when he arched his back, he seem to go even deeper inside Arthur and he felt him seize up and come all over him, his scream bouncing off all the walls. He continued trembling, his movements slow and weak, urging Eames to come too and when he did, Arthur’s moan soft, his mouth open as his fingers tightened around Eames’ wrists. Eames pulled him down to lay on top of him, Arthur letting go of Eames’ wrists so he could hold him.

It felt like hours later before Arthur could talk, function and think normally again. He groaned as he sat up, covered in come and feeling Eames still inside him, though now not taking up as much room as before. Arthur could feel his thighs ache, his knees ached and that delicious soreness raced through him as he propped himself up. Eames looked at him, a pleased, fucked out look on his face, a smug smile on his lips.

"How are you?"

His sex voice was still on and Arthur bit his lip a little before answering.

"Amazing. I think…I’m a slut for your cock."

"As long as it’s for me and me alone."

"You ruined me forever."

"Hopefully not physically."

"We’ll see."

Arthur smiled a little as he slowly got up, groaning as Eames slipped out of him and Arthur fell back on the bed beside him.

"I can’t walk. Your dick crippled me."

Eames laughed.


	77. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by corvincabbage: After their initial meeting in the store, Jon and Tommy become friends. Then Jon has to deal with his boner and man-crush becoming less 'bro and more 'mo.

Over time, a handful of months at most, Jon and Tommy become really good friends. 

That’s it. Just friends.

Jon doesn’t watch Tommy lift, letting his eyes drift over his shoulders, over his huge arms, down his muscular back, watching his tattoos shift. He doesn’t. He doesn’t have to clear his throat and think of other things when he hears Tommy grunt or moan while he works out. He  _does not._  

He doesn’t have weird, confusing thoughts when he and Tommy sit and eat, watching his lips, listening intently to anything he has to say about his day.

Jon can’t even remember the last time he went out to a club to pick up a girl or had a drink because lately, he’s just been hanging out with Tommy and Tommy doesn’t drink, doesn’t club, doesn’t pick up random women. And that’s ok. He’s more into working out anyway - which Jon loves because there’s something great about lifting with Tommy.

Tommy can lift nearly twice as much as Jon does and he spots Jon whenever he’s lifting. It should be gross for him or not even on his mind being really close to the inside of Tommy’s thighs but instead he finds himself thinking about it entirely too much.

He tried to jerk off. Once. And after scrolling through the usual stuff and starting up, he couldn’t focus. He couldn’t concentrate so he gave up and left it at that. 

Now and then, Tommy allows himself a cheat day and Jon lines his own up with Tommy’s so they can splurge together. They get lattes instead of black coffee and have large pizzas with stuffed crust, bacon, pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese. They have double bacon and cheese burgers with fries and beers and it’s the best day Jon could remember having in a while.

"I have to wake up at six tomorrow to work all this shit off but it’s so worth it."

Jon laughed a little as they sat in his car.

"Me too."

When Tommy smiled at him, Jon felt weird again and he knew he had to get laid soon. 

The next day, after his work out and his steam, he went to play basketball with his boys. He felt he needed the extra time with his friends and when they talked about going out, Jon agreed.

It ended up being a waste of time. Jon just wasn’t into it and he lounged near the bar, listening to his friends talking. He kept looking at his cell phone, seeing the time go by and eventually, he left. His friends thought he found someone to go home with.

The next time he and Tommy hung out, he watched him run a towel over his face, wiping the sweat off after finishing his set, Jon already done. 

"Wanna head out?"

Jon nodded and he stared at the ground while he showered and changed. He stared hard at the tiles under him, feeling shame wash over him as he realized that he was watching Tommy undress before and God that was so not him. He wasn’t gay. He  _wasn’t_. This was a ridiculous crush on a celebrity who just happened to be a nice, approaching, obscenely good looking guy who happened to like all the same things Jon did. That’s it. So what if Tommy had a nice face with lips that most girls pay for? So what if his eyes were the most brilliant blue that seem to see right through all of Jon’s bullshit - which made all of Jon’s peacocking shut down in a heartbeat. So what that when Tommy teased him, tickled him, snagged his ear, put his hand on him in anyway, Jon shuttered and felt like blushing like a damn girl. 

He wasn’t gay. 

"Hey, Tommy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

They hung out in Jon’s place, something that made Jon proud when Tommy noted how nice it was, how clean it looked.  

"Do you ever see anyone? Like you never fuck around with any girls."

Tommy laughed a bit, taking a sip from a water bottle.

"No time."

"You always hang out with me."

"Ok then, no interest."

"Oh…"

"Does that bother you?"

"You never said anything."

"Didn’t ask."

Jon was unsure what to do with that information. Tommy just looked at him, comfortable and relaxed.

"Want me to leave? I know it’s not your thing."

"Uh…no. You can stay. It doesn’t bother me."

Tommy nodded and they continued to hang out.

Now Jon had this information and he had no idea what to do with it - his own mind confused and anxious.


	78. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by charredsmile: After E's mother's passing, E would visit her grave every few weeks with the same beautiful flowers. Every few weeks he'd walk into the flower shop and ask A for his best flowers. A could guess by the sentimental messages E put in every bouquet that it was for his mother and A worked damn hard to make them perfect every time. One day E asked for a different order. Red roses. As always, Arthur arranged them perfectly but this time. No message. This time. They were for A.

It wasn’t an easy trip at first but gradually, it began getting easier - nearly comforting. When Eames’ mother passed away, Eames had been heartbroken. He felt guilty for letting too much time in between visits and some times he couldn’t really talk because of whatever selfish reason Eames had in mind. When she died, he felt guilty and he missed her every day. 

He decided to make it up to her and see her as much as he could, always bringing her, her favorite flowers gladiolus. Her favorites and therefore more often brought were pink gladiolus which he would pick up and then bring to his mother’s grave, set them down and he would talk to her.

In the beginning, it was difficult and nearly heart breaking but the more he talked, the better he felt so he made sure to be there at least with a two week gap in between.

It wasn’t until a few months into his ritual that he noticed the florist, Arthur, at the same shop he went to. He took great care and arranging the bouquet, laying each flower with care and ease before wrapping them in cellophane and tissue paper, tying it off with a delicate white ribbon. After the first few times, Eames just bought the bouquet but he began to add a special message, especially around mother’s day or her birthday. Arthur smiled when he first heard Eames ask for the sweet message in the card and Arthur would write it in thick, elegant paper rectangle and tuck it into the bouquet. 

Eames began telling his mother about Arthur as he moved away the withered and dead bouquet from her gravestone, clearing away the fallen petals and dissolved note before replacing it with the new flowers. He began to tell her about his smile, his care in each arrangement, the sparkle in his eyes. He told her how foolish he felt because all he knew of this man was his name and where he worked, but nonetheless, he felt those nerves and clammy hands when he was in front of him, swoon when Arthur smiled at him.

Every few weeks, Eames returned for a visit, fresh flowers in hand, always telling her new stories and now mentioning Arthur. Eames wished often that his mother could give him advice, unsure of what to do. When he voiced these thoughts, he watched a single flower petal fall from the bouquet and onto Eames’ lap and he smiled a little. It felt like a gentle nudge from his mother and he took it as a sign.

A week later, he returned to the florist shop and smiled when Arthur looked up from an arrangement and smiled at him.

"Off to see your mom again?"

"Yeah."

"The usual order then?"

"I thought something different this time."

Arthur waited to hear what Eames would pick out.

"Red roses."

Arthur nodded as he went back to the fridge and took out a dozen, returning to the counter where he began his careful work, dethorning them, trimming the stems and setting them gingerly on the cellophane. Each rose had a dark velvet spiral that would be sure to bloom over time, the steam and leaf a rich green. When Arthur was done, the elegant white ribbon tying everything off, he looked at Eames and asked,

"A message for this one or no?"

"No, not this time."

Arthur nodded and passed the bouquet over. Once Eames paid for them, he thanked Arthur and then handed the bouquet to him and asked,

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Arthur was stunned, then red flooded into his face as he looked down.

"Oh…um…yes."

He took the flowers in his arms, his eyes still unable to meet Eames’. 

"Yeah?"

Arthur nodded holding the bouquet, looking down still.

"When do you get off?"

"Seven."

"Can I pick you up here?"

Arthur nodded again, shyly. 

"I look forward to it."

Arthur finally looked up.

"What about your mom?"

"It’s not time for a visit with her yet. But you know I’ll be here for her flowers soon."


	79. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur is running a drug test for Yusuf, but has a bad reaction to it. He gets a little lost in the dream, and when he wakes up, Eames is the epitome of concerned boyfriend, and has to remind him what's real. (Cuddly, fluffy hurt/comfort please!) thank you so much for doing all these! They make my day!

Eames didn’t like it. He didn’t like when Yusuf tried out new shit and somehow, some way convinced Arthur to test it. Eames tried to put a stop to it, but Arthur wasn’t afraid and he shrugged.

"I don’t mind."

Eames didn’t like it. But he damn well couldn’t stop Arthur is he chose to do it. 

While Yusuf prepared Arthur, he explained what was going to happen.

"This is designed to keep you in a deeper sleep on the surface. Not like the other stuff, if you give you a kick you’ll wake up, but it needs to be a bit more forceful."

"Forceful how?"

"Well, music won’t work. This drug is designed to block out outer noises but shooting out of the dream, death, will wake you."

"Wouldn’t want a repeat of last time." Said Eames.

"Right."

"It’ll just take a bit more to kick out. According to my calculations."

Arthur nodded and once he was ready, Yusuf sent him under.

Arthur was designed to go under for ten minutes, which would feel like ten hours under. Yusuf designed it like that. They sat around and waited, nothing visible happening top side while Arthur slept. He was still and calm.

When the timer ran out, Arthur opened his eyes, looking a bit confused and disoriented. He slowly sat up and Eames watched him, seeing that Arthur looked a bit off. Yusuf removed the needle and said,

"Arthur, how do you feel?"

"I uh…feel weird. Kind of groggy…"

He reached for his totem, running his thumb over the die. Eames knew something was wrong.

When Yusuf gave them a few moments, Eames sat beside him and asked him,

"Arthur, are you alright?"

Arthur looked at him as if he was remembering something. He then said,

"Eames?"

"Yeah."

"I uh…I lost myself in the dream. Everything felt real and I knew I was in a dream but half way through I started to wonder if it was. And I just…started to think it was."

Eames put his arm around him, not looking at the die in Arthur’s hand that he still rubbed.

"It’s all real. You’re awake. I’m here."

"But you were there too. You held me and kissed me like you do. You smelled the way you always do…everything felt like this."

"It was a dream, my love. Test your totem. You’ll see."

"I know…I keep telling myself that…but I still feel like I’m under."

Eames told him to wait while he went to strangle Yusuf. Actually, he wanted to, but he told him they were heading out. He promised he would call if anything happened and then he took Arthur back to their hotel room.

The entire ride, Arthur seem to wonder what was real, he looked at things for a long time, as if concentrating. When he returned to their room, he finally tested his totem, again and again, Eames waiting for Arthur to return to his senses.

"Arthur darling. Come sit with me."

Arthur did, leaving his die on the table as he scrubbed at his face.

"It’s residue…it has to be, It keeps fucking with me. Every time I think I have a hold on reality, I start to doubt it again."

"Even me?"

"No…you feel just as real as you did in my dream."

"I am real, my love. I am. I’m here."

He kissed him once, softly, gently, feeling Arthur melt against him. When he moved back, Arthur sighed, resting his head on Eames’ shoulder afterwards.

"This will wear off right?"

"Of course. It’s just like the echoes of a bad dream. It’ll pass."

"I could kill Yusuf."

"Me too."

Arthur rubbed at his eye.

"I feel like I have a headache."

"Lay down."

So Arthur did and he slept. While he slept, Eames sat beside him, holding his hand as if reminding him he was there for him, now and then stroking his hair. 

When Arthur woke up again, he seemed better, more focused. He didn’t reach for his totem this time and laid in the hotel bed, looking at Eames with a smile on his face. He instead, reached for him, taking his hand and sighing in relief. 


	80. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by corvincabbage: Jon heads out to a club with his friends, and he's not feeling it. He's relieved when Tommy shoots him a texts and asks if he wants to hit the gym. Jon goes, they work out, had back to his place for a protein load (not that kind ya nasty) but the atmosphere is getting thicker with romantic tension. (Also when Jon first shows up Tommy comments on him smelling like beer or smoke, and Jon tells him that he left a club to come to the gym)

Jon isn’t listening. It’s obvious when his friends look at him and his head is down, his attention focused on his phone. 

"Hey! Are you at all going to join in?"

Jon looked up with mild disinterest though he tried to pay attention.

He regretted going out. He didn’t want to be there, but he didn’t want to be home either. It was a mess. But anything was better than sitting around at home and confusing himself further.

‘ _Hey wanna hit the gym?_ ’

The text was from Tommy and the moment Jon got it, he perked up and felt excited for the first time that night.

"I’m out, see you guys."

He grabbed his coat from the back of the chair he was sitting on and left. He didn’t hear his friend’s comments but even if he had, they wouldn’t mattered to him anymore. 

Jon only made one stop at home to grab his gym gear and headed to Tommy’s apartment. He figured he could change there, the privacy of a door would be great. The moment Tommy opened the door and saw him, Jon felt a great joy rise through him, excitement spreading throughout and he stepped in when Tommy invited him inside.

"You stink of booze."

Jon hadn’t realized and he instantly felt self conscious, bringing the front of his shirt up to his nose and sniffed, smelling his cologne more than anything but there was an underlying scent of booze there.

"Oh…I was just at the club before."

Tommy looked at him surprised, one eyebrow arched up as he said,

"No shit? You left to come work out?"

"Yeah well…working out is more fun then hanging out at the club all night. I’m going to change real quick."

Tommy laughed a bit and let Jon change as Tommy packed his bag.

The beauty of an all night gym was that only very dedicated people showed up to. And there were few of those. Tommy and Jon pretty much had the entire gym to themselves and they got a pretty good work out in.

When they returned to Tommy’s apartment, Tommy offered him a protein shake after blending some powder, milk and peanut butter in the blender. Jon took it, tasting it and liking it so he continued drinking. 

"Thanks for this.Usually all the ones I have taste like chalk."

"Because you don’t know how to make ‘em."

Tommy smirked at him, sucking the excess peanut butter off the spoon once he was done making his own. Jon found himself staring at the action and couldn’t think of a witty remark to save his life. So he laughed nervously and drank more of his shake.

They finished their shakes while standing in Tommy’s kitchen, talking in between drinks.

"I’m getting in the best shape of my life because of you."

"You were already in good shape. I’m just showing you discipline."

"I had discipline!"

"Not the way you were boozing and fucking girls like it was your job."

"Yeah well, I cut way back on all that."

"Difficult?"

"Not as bad as I thought it would be. I think you made it easy for me."

Tommy smiled a bit as he drank his shake. 

"Glad to be of service."

"I uh…I’m comfortable around you. Myself. I don’t think I ever felt like myself around anyone. Once…I thought it did but…it was nothing."

"I know the feeling."

"This isn’t weird right?"

"What?"

"What I’m telling you."

"Nah."

It was quiet for a moment and Tommy laughed a little, reaching over to Jon’s ear, tweeking it like he always did, making the red coming up in Jon’s face.

"You stress too much, man."

Jon laughed a little and he looked at Tommy, still smiling, looking him in the eye, comfortable as always. Tommy looked right back at him and Jon felt nervous all the sudden, his stomach twisting, his palms suddenly sweaty.

"I should go…I’m disgusting and it’s late."

His voice was a whisper and he had no idea where all his confidence was. He was, after all Don Jon, he exuded confidence and arrogance, his swagger was what all other guys at the club or gym desired. Yet he fell apart in front of Tommy because none of that worked on him. Even if he tried to pull that usual shit in front of him, he felt Tommy would laugh at him.

"You don’t have to."

When he touched Jon’s ear again, it wasn’t to tease. His fingers touched the shell of his ear, the curve, the lobe, Tommy’s calloused thumb felt nice and Jon found himself leaning towards it. 

"If you’re sure…"

"I’m sure."

The touch on his ear didn’t stop and Jon didn’t want it to.


	81. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Cobb witnesses a tender, private moment between Arthur and Eames and is starkly reminded of Mal. He starts picking up on little things they do just like them, and goes to visit he grave and tell her about how the two that she was always begging to get together were finally happy.

It had been about five years since Mal passed away. 

Dom still avoided doing anything on the day she died, their anniversary and spent all day at home, lying on the couch and listening to songs that she use to love while the kids were at school. He would light a cigarette and go through old photos and just miss her. He missed her like he couldn’t believe and when he was sure he was by himself, he would cry and mourn her all over again.

With the children, it was different. He was strong for them, he tried to bring up good, happy memories of her and if they asked questions, he answered as best he could.

It got a little easier each year and he felt it would get even easier over time but for the time being, he still missed her. 

He took jobs now and then - when Miles and his wife could take Phillipa and James for a long weekend or a vacation. When the kids were away with their grandparents, Dom went to Paris for a job. It was an easy job, simple research, simple mark, perfect team with Arthur, Ariadne and Eames. Their chemist wasn’t Yusuf but he was still good and there was nothing to concern himself with. 

When he went to his hotel room at the end of the job, he was in a cab, relieved over a job well done, he pat his pockets down and realized he forgot his phone back at the flat the team was working out of and he had the cab go back. He asked him to wait and he went back to the flat, going in without announcement, sure that everyone was still there. But he was surprised to see it was just Arthur and Eames. There was nothing inappropriate going on, just Arthur at his work station, Eames sitting beside him as they looked at something. What was different was how Eames’ hand was on the back of Arthur’s neck, his fingers lovingly stroking the nape of his neck, Arthur allowing it as they both focused at whatever was on Arthur’s desk.

It was strange and Dom moved quietly, going to his desk and picking up his phone, the entire time watching as Eames’ hand kept moving his fingers, then gradually his hand slipped down to Arthur’s back and his hand continued to move is slow, easy strokes. Arthur turned to Eames then, saying something that Dom didn’t catch as he eased himself right back out the door.

After that, any job that they all worked, Dom noticed all the subtle little touches and affections that Arthur and Eames shared. You couldn’t notice them unless you really looked, but they loved each other, they were together and probably had been for some time. When they worked, they sat across from each other with no table between them, their knees touching, Arthur sometimes moving so his knee was between Eames’. When they sat side by side, Eames’ hand usually settled on Arthur somewhere - his neck, his back, his arm, his fingers usually stroking gently, absent minded. When they spoke to each other and it was just them, even their tone of voice seemed softer, kinder. There was no doubt in Dom’s mind they were together.

Whenever Dom returned home, he would visit Mal’s grave - a simple black plaque on the ground that Dom sometimes settled flowers on and he started to tell her what he saw.

"Mal, you should see them. They kind of remind me of you and me. They love each other…it’s so obvious I don’t know how I didn’t notice sooner."

He paused and slowly sat beside her grave, his fingers clearing away the grass clippings.

"They just…they’re happy. I can’t even remember the last time I saw Arthur so happy. He smiles a lot more now…and I know it’s because of Eames. You would have been so happy right now. Just to see them, finally together."

Dom paused again, realizing something.

"You knew. Of course you knew. You knew what was there…you saw it before they even saw it. I’m not surprised. You always had a sixth sense about these things. Mal, you would be so happy for them. I wish you could see them now. "

He smiled a bit and then sighed deeply.

"I miss you, Mal. But don’t worry, I’ll keep you in the loop."

He touched the plaque once more before standing up, dusting off his pants and heading home.


	82. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Eames doesn't care about bloody ballet but it's his mother birthday so he goes with her to see "The Swan Lake". He changes his mind about the ballet when he sees Arthur who plays the prince. Eames becomes Arthur's biggest fan. One night he finally asks Arthur out.

It was the start of the ballet session and also his mother’s birthday, one thing he dreaded, the other he looked forward to. The ballet was not what he looked forward to. 

Any time his mother’s birthday rolled around, he was forced to take her to the bloody ballet. Every year, he fell asleep half way through the show and woke up just in time as the last curtain fell.

Now, he Swan Lake was playing and his mother insisted they go. So Eames got tickets and dressed in his fine suit and went to pick up his mother the night of the show. She was dressed in her finest dress and pearls, bubbling with excitement. When they arrived the opera house, Eames braced himself for a boring show, yawning as he walked in, bringing his hand to his mouth to hide the yawn and settled in his seat.

"Oh these seats are marvelous, William."

Balcony, closest to the stage. Eames smiled at his mother.

"Thought you’d like them."

She clutched her program in her hand as Eames tucked his away in his pocket and slouched back in the plush seat, getting ready to nod off earlier than usual, as the lights began to dim.

The orchestra started up, the music filling the room as the dancers came out on stage for the first act.

Eames watched with mild interest, just waiting for his eyes to close when the prince came out on stage. 

Suddenly, Eames cared about the ballet very much. He sat up, looking at the prince in his pale blue tights and matching jacket, his curls brushed back and tucked behind his ears. He was graceful of course, elegant and regal and it made no wonder to Eames as to why he was the prince. He took out his program again and began scanning for the name of the lead and saw it after trying to find it in the dark.

Arthur Cohen - The Prince

Eames smiled and watched with, wondering why he never noticed him before considering how often he was made to endure the ballet.

He watched the entire show enraptured. 

Afterwards, as he walked his mother back to her door, she asked,

"How did you enjoy the ballet?"

"It was the best ballet I have ever seen."

It was. So much so that Eames returned for the next show. And the one after that, each time amazed at how Arthur, the prince, danced across the stage, never missing a step, always graceful and perfect. 

Eventually, he realized he had to make a move or go broke attending the ballet all session. By chance alone did Eames get to know some of the people who worked at the opera house and they did him a favor of passing along a note to Arthur. It was a simple note, stating that he would very much like to meet him in the lobby of the opera house. He wasn’t sure if he would show up on the appointed night, but after a show, Eames waited and Arthur did show up.

Eames stood from the bench he was sitting on and saw Arthur, his nerves suddenly alert, his heart beating away. Arthur looked amazing even in his jeans and shirt, his messenger bag over his shoulder.

"Are you Eames?"

"Yes. Thank you for coming."

"Well, one of the ushers who gave me the note said you were harmless."

"I am. I just…I’ve seen all of your performances and I’m a fan."

"Thank you."

There was a bit of color in Arthur’s cheeks when he accepted his compliment. 

"Without being too forward, may I take you out some time? When you’re able to of course."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yes."

Arthur smiled a little and held the strap of his bag as he said,

"It wouldn’t be for a while…the session is nearly done but I still have shows."

"After the session then."

"If you’re willing to wait until then."

"I am."

Arthur smiled warmly then, dimples appearing on his cheeks.


	83. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt by anonymous: teenager!au eames's parents just hired arthur as their pool boy and eames is completely infatuated with the attractive boy

School was out. Eames couldn’t wait to just sit and do nothing all day. He had, had enough pressure with worrying about his final year of high school and applying to colleges so now he was ready to just not think. 

The best thing about living at home was the massive pool in the back of his parent’s house. Every year when it began to get warm, his parents opened it up - though did none of the work themselves. They only mainly used it on the weekends and the rest of the week they were at work so it was usually all for Eames and his friends. 

His parents didn’t like to hire professional cleaners so now and then they hired someone from the neighborhood to come and skim the dead leafs from the water surface, check the bleach and ph balance. 

This year, they hired Arthur. 

Eames knew Arthur. He was a boy that went to his school and was smart but very quiet and kept to himself a lot. Eames had seen him around in the cafeteria usually with the friend he had, sometimes in library, reading something with his earbuds in his ears. He was adorable looking in school but now, as he cleaned his family’s pool, Eames saw he was hot.

Arthur was slender but all muscle, the deep adonis lines that cut into his torso and promised so much more as they lead into his low slung jeans. He didn’t wear a shirt sometimes, especially if it was too hot and Eames loved those days, to see the little beauty marks that dot his back and spaced out on his sides. He wore cargo shorts most times and flip flops, his hair short and always messy, unruly waves that got worse with the heat. 

Eames watched him work sometimes, seeing him take his time as he did his appointed chores and other times, when there wasn’t much to do, Eames sat with, talking to him as they sat on the lounge chairs.

Arthur was sweet and it took him a few tries to gradually open up and talk back and when he smiled he had dimples that made Eames smile foolishly in return.

Halfway through the summer, having spent as much time as he could getting Arthur to talk to him, getting to know him better, he asked,

"Do you do anything else besides clean my pool?"

Arthur laughed a bit, in his usual cargo shorts, topless, a bit of color on his skin from the summer sun. He skimmed some debris off the surface of the pool, smiling a little.

"I do. This isn’t the only pool I clean."

"Oh. So you make good money?"

"Decent enough. I didn’t want to flip burgers or bag groceries all summer."

"Yeah. That’s not very fun."

Arthur nodded.

"Are you…doing anything tonight?"

Arthur looked up and lifted the skimmer out of the water.

"Not that I’m aware of."

"You want to come back here tonight, go for a swim? You clean this pool but never enjoy it."

Arthur smiled a little, looking down at the water as he bit his lip.

"Uh…sure."

When Arthur returned that night, Eames was relieved. He had purposely invited Arthur that night, his parents gone for a long weekend. They swam for a while, talking, laughing, enjoying the warm water and the night swim. 

"I’m glad you came."

"Thanks for inviting me."

Arthur looked different with his hair wet and slicked back, but still as cute as Eames had ever seen him. He took his hand as they bobbed a bit and Arthur looked down and squeezed back. Without any words, Eames got a little closer to him and kissed him, relieved when Arthur kissed back. He was going to say something clever and witty but Arthur sighed and said,

"I’ve been waiting for that all summer."

Eames smiled then, putting his arms around him as Arthur did the same, kissing him again. 

"Sorry to make you wait."

"Just don’t do it again."

Eames kissed him again, loving how Arthur smiled during their kisses.

"I wouldn’t dream of it."


	84. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by corvincabbage: new 'verse: Tommy's dad and Jon's mom are each other's sponsers from AA. She invites him to dinner (maybe just dinner maybe a BBQ?) and he brings his son Tommy. Queue the Martello men knowing damn well who that is, that's fucking Tommy Conlon and his dad/coach.

Tommy was proud of his old man. For once in a really long finally being to think that - after a lifetime of disappointment. 

Paddy was clean for two years now and he was embarking on his third year. He had kept himself busy with helping Tommy train, even jogging along side his son to keep his health up. One night while they ate dinner together, Paddy twisted his hands around, as if nervous. Tommy set his fork down and picked up his water glass and said,

"What’s going on pop. You look like you got something on your mind."

Paddy made a sound as he opened his mouth, then shut it again.

"My sponser…Angela…she uh…"

Tommy was patient as his father struggled to find the words. Eventually he blurted out that Angela had invited him over for a cook out at her home and she had invited Paddy and his son.

"It would mean a lot to me if you would come."

Tommy thought about it for a moment and while things had not always been good between him and his father, he knew Paddy was really trying and had not asked anything of him other than his time.

"Alright, when is it?"

  
Tommy cleared his schedule on the day of and went with his father to his sponser Angela’s home. It was crowded when they got there, lots of people already in the backyard milling around, talking. When Paddy saw Angela, he waved to her as she left someone’s side and went over to greet them.

"Paddy, oh I’m so glad you made it."

"Thanks for having us. Angie, this is my son, Tommy."

Tommy gave his best polite smile as she took his hand and shook it briefly before she just hugged him and welcomed them. 

It wasn’t long before the rest of Angela’s family met Paddy and Tommy - her husband Jon Sr. and her son, Jon. The two men stood and looked at Tommy for a moment as if trying to place him somewhere when Jon’s eyes widened a little and said,

"Oh…Oh shit..dad that’s Tommy Conlon…"

Tommy looked down as both Martello men came to the realization that this was Spartan champion, MMA title holder, Tommy fucking Conlon. 

Jon disappeared for a moment while Jon Sr. all but offered him his house when he realized who Tommy was. It was strange as Tommy was being praised and he felt humbled as he looked down and shrugged off Jon Sr’s praise. He was also very grateful that he kept his excitement down to a level that the rest of the guests had not noticed.

There was plenty of food served, Tommy having his fill and when Jon reappeared, he had changed his shirt and just talked to Tommy normally, though Tommy could tell he was nervous and he was choosing the right words to use.

Throughout the night, as everyone milled around, Jon found himself alone with Tommy in the kitchen. 

"So, what kind of protein  shakes do you drink? I know this last one I tried tasted like shit."

Tommy laughed a little, still eating the ribs he had on his plate. He would have to work out longer tomorrow, but it was worth it, the food had been some of the best he had in a while.

"You had to add something to it sometimes. Like peanut butter."

Jon nodded, picking up his bottle of water.

"I’m sorry me and the old man got so excited. We didn’t know she knew Paddy Conlon."

"It’s fine. Your dad is nice."

"Yeah, he’s got his moments."

He smiled a little and Tommy kept eating while Jon asked him about some work out tips, saying he admired how Tommy was so disciplined, so focused and however strict his work out was, was much better than Jon’s.

"You can come with me to work out if you’d like."

"What? Seriously? I would love to! Oh man, I would love to!"

Tommy bit his lip from laughing at Jon’s excitement but he smiled nonetheless. 

"When is good for you?" Asked Tommy.

"Whenever you work out!"

Jon seemed to have caught himself as he blushed a little and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I’m getting all fangirly on you."

"It’s fine."

Jon blushed even deeper, bringing his hand to his cheek and scrubbing at it, feeling warm as Tommy just grinned at him.


	85. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur and Eames have been together for a long time, but Eames is meeting Arthur's family for the first time. He doesn't see them often, and only maintains a good relationship with his twin sister and dad. His other two older sisters and mom are passive aggressive and homophobic. Eames immediately gets along with Arthur's dad, but his mom keeps making everything uncomfortable by asking if Arthur's got a girl in his life. While Eames is right there.

Arthur was unhappy and nervous. He had avoided having Eames meet his family for as long as he could, but with his twin sister and father begging him for a visit, he really couldn’t put it off any longer.

He just worried about his other sisters and his mother. 

He explained to Eames how he and his older sisters and mother had not gotten along…ever. They were cruel and took great joy in picking Arthur apart, criticizing him at every turn and putting him down when they could. When Arthur fearfully came out to his father and twin, they embraced him warmly, told him they still loved him and this changed nothing between them. But his mother and older sisters were not so understand. His eldest sister, Rose, sneered at him and called him disgusting, the second eldest, Marie just shook her as if disappointed and his mother crossed her arms and said she wasn’t surprised, it was just one more thing that Arthur did to further upset her.

He went off to college and moved out an instant later. He kept ties with his father and sister but it was difficult.

Now that he was with Eames, his twin, Alice begged him to visit their father since he wanted to meet Eames too. So he told Eames about it, told him of his fucked up family set up and Eames would go, promising he wouldn’t take offense to anything his family said. He had his own scathing family after all, that he guaranteed was way worse than Arthur’s.

Arthur wasn’t sure about that.

When they arrived at Arthur’s family home, a large gated estate in California, Eames was impressed. Arthur just dreaded going in.

Immediately, Alice was the first person he saw. She held him and kissed his cheek and Arthur smiled, feeling good for just a second.

"Eames, this is Alice, my twin sister."

Alice was indeed a female version of Arthur only with longer hair that was pulled over her shoulder in thick styled curls.

"Eames, how good to finally meet you!"

"Good to meet you as well."

"Oh, he’s English."

She looked at Arthur as if knowing something and Arthur rolled his eyes.

Eames met Arthur’s father as well, an older version of Arthur, just a bit stockier. He was warm and welcoming, offering Eames his best scotch as they stood around and talked. While they spoke, Eames asked Alice,

"Where are the harpies?"

Alice laughed.

"Well, mom heard you were coming so she ran to hide for a while. Marie and Rose aren’t coming."

"Thank goodness for small blessings."

Alice nudged him a little with a smile on her face.

When dinner was ready, Arthur’s mother eventually joined them. She coldly greeted Arthur and looked at Eames with such contempt. Eames wasn’t even phased, he shook her hand and smiled brilliantly at her before taking Arthur’s hand. 

Her eyes narrowed and Arthur knew the line had been drawn.

Dinner was tense with Arthur’s father doing his best to keep the conversation going, Alice joining in when Arthur’s mother ruined everything instantly.

"So, Arthur, how’s the young lady in your life?"

Arthur sighed, tensing up immediately.

"Mother."

"Oh right, I forget my only son decided to be queer."

"I didn’t decide."

"I mean, seriously Arthur. You’ve been such a disappointment your entire life, couldn’t you at least meet a nice woman? At least she would have made something of you."

"Stop it." Arthur’s father said.

Arthur looked at his father was gratitude and Eames just sat there quietly, unbelieving of this woman’s attitude. Alice frowned and said,

"Why do you have to fight every time?"

Arthur sighed and looked at his plate.

"These family visits are always so fun."

"You could just do someth-"

"Maybe you could just shut up." said Arthur.

"Don’t you speak to me like that."

"Then stop speaking to me like that."

Without another word, she stood up and left.

The rest of dinner was pleasant and Arthur’s father apologized for his wife’s words to Eames. Eames shrugged it off, saying he was more upset for Arthur. By the end of the night, Alice hugged him and Eames before they left, promising to call later. After they exchanged good night’s, Eames drove quietly, Arthur looking out the window.

"I’m sorry."

Arthur looked at Eames.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Just seeing what you had to grow up."

"Yeah…it wasn’t great. At least Alice and my dad made things easier. So does your family still overshadow mine?"

Eames laughed.

"Oh, sweetheart, your family doesn’t even compare. It’s why I won’t inflict them on you."

"It’s appreciated. You never have to do that again."

"Good."

Arthur took his hand for the rest of the drive.


	86. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: How about some domestic fluff? Arthur, Eames and their son spending time together and having a lot of fun.

They woke up to a flying, shouting toddler that landed on Eames, half awake. All the air was punched out of him, but he couldn’t be mad when he saw Quinn. Quinn sat up, sitting mostly on his father’s chest, Arthur’s wild messy curls tinted in Eames’ hair color sitting on Quinn’s head, his bright hazel eyes looking happily at his father.

"Daddy! Are you awake?"

"Hi, Quinn, yes I am."

He smiled as Arthur sat up beside him.

"Quinn, what did I tell you about jumping on your dad?"

"It’s okay, my love." Eames said as he sat up.

Arthur sighed but smiled anyway as Quinn tumbled to the middle, little feet in the air, still wearing his airplane pajamas.

"Are you ready to go to the zoo?"

Quinn’s excited squeals echoed throughout their bedroom as he scrambled to sit up and crawl off their bed, running to the door to start getting ready, his cries of ‘zoo, zoo, zoo!’ following him. 

"You get him ready, I’ll make breakfast." Said Eames.

Arthur nodded and got out of bed, following after their son.

After breakfast and a short drive, they were at the zoo, where Quinn’s excitement knew no bounds. He oo-ed at all the animals and was picked up by Eames to stand over the crowd so he could see the lions sleeping in the shade. He pressed his little face and hands to the crocodile exhibit and marveled at the snakes in the tanks. When he was taken to the petting zoo, he squealed as he fed some goats, all giggles and squirms when the goat ate the oats from his tiny hand, Eames knelt down at his level to help while Arthur took pictures. He pet lambs and ponies, amazed the whole time that he was allowed to touch some of the animals.

They stopped for lunch, getting Quinn a specialty (overpriced) zoo cup. It was plastic but it was shaped like a giraffe and Quinn instantly loved it when he saw it. He still had an abundance of energy still and was still running around when they headed to the monkey house and then to see the birds. Eames usually chased after him while Arthur walked, holding the bookbag full of Quinn’s needed items - extra clothes, wet naps, snacks, a few toys, sunscreen and now his zoo cup. Before the souvenir shop, Quinn started wearing down, making Eames pick him up. 

They saw the elephants and the rhinos before they left and once at the shop, Quinn got a new stuffed elephant and a book about all the animals he saw. Once they bundled him back in the car, Quinn was sound asleep in his car seat, his elephant clutched to his chest.

When they got home, Arthur carried Quinn in while Eames grabbed all the stuff and they let him sleep for a little while longer before dinner time.After dinner, Quinn played a little and then it was bath time, then bed time. As Eames tucked him in, he stroked his hair away from his adorable face, seeing his elephant with him.

"Did you have today?"

"Yes! Can we go again soon?"

"Of course we can, sweetheart."

Arthur joined them after cleaning up in the bathroom and knelt down since Eames was sitting next to Quinn. 

"Daddy, I had fun today."

Arthur smiled, taking Quinn’s hand in his.

"I’m glad, baby."

Quinn smiled and after being kissed good night, Arthur and Eames left, shutting off the light and closing the door. They returned to their own bedroom and after changing, Arthur sighed.

"He had a lot of energy today."

Eames agreeing, pulling off his shirt.

"He had a ball though. Seeing how happy he was made me happy."

"Me too."

They got in bed and watched a bit of TV before going to sleep. When Eames shut off the light and took Arthur in his arms, kissing him good night, he smiled and said,

"We should try to make another one."

Arthur laughed a little.

"Let’s wait until Quinn’s a bit older."

"Okay then, let’s just have sex."

"Okay."

They laughed a little before kissing.


	87. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: Business AU Eames works in advertising and is trying to get a big corporation to buy his outline. However, Arthur is the representation for the company at the presentation, and he is 1) not easily impressed 2) so devastating attractive it's distracting 3) has an incredible poker face. I just want to see Eames desperately trying to impress Arthur both professionally and trying to score a date as well ;) (which he does, for both goals... Eventually)

This was not going to go well. Eames knew that the minute he was placed in charge of the presentation. The newest campaign that Eames’ company was trying to get was a high end clothing company and the CEO of that company was a stone cold, deadly serious man named Arthur Cohen.

Eames had heard how difficult Arthur was, how he was not easily impressed and gave scathing reviews about things he didn’t like. He didn’t mince words, he got to the point and he was so harsh that some thought it almost sounded exaggerated.

Eames was worried, for his job, for the account and he was worried that Arthur would give him the verbal lashing of his life.

After months of research and putting together a presentation, the day came where he had to meet with Arthur.

When he walked into the boardroom, the first thing he noticed was Arthur Cohen himself. He wore an all black suit, shirt and tie included. His hair was parted on the side but pomaded neatly back. He wore no other accessories and he sat in the center, two others with him - a tiny petite woman with dark brown hair that was pulled up and a man just as nearly dressed as Arthur was.

Eames set up and then cleared his throat as he took a deep breath and began.

"I’m so glad everyone could be here today, thank you so much for meeting with me today."

He noted the woman and man nodded, the woman even gave a polite smile, but Arthur remained still. Eames gave his presentation, showing all the hard work he had put into this, showing he was not ignorant to Arthur’s company and the love for it and the quality and craft into every single item that was put out. By the end of the presentation, the man and woman nodded and Arthur stood up as he said,

"Thank you. We’ll keep you in mind."

Once Arthur left and his associates left, Eames felt sick to his stomach. Clearly he had not impressed him enough.

By the end of the week however, Eames got word he got the account. Arthur was actually impressed with the work Eames did and told him, though as he spoke, it seemed as if he was still unimpressed.

While the account was still set to launch, Eames worked harder than he ever did before. He was straining and reaching for Arthur to show him he was impressed and everything he brought forward was met with mild disinterest. 

By the time the first ads went out, Eames was exhausted but Arthur was pleased. 

"You did good work Mr. Eames."

"Thank you Mr. Cohen."

"Arthur."

"Arthur…"

He liked the way Arthur’s name sounded in his mouth and he smiled to himself after saying it. As he cleaned up to leave for the night, he paused and took a breath, willing to take a risk. After so many months of working together, Eames felt this was his in.

"If I may…Arthur."

Arthur stopped, his suit jacket in his hand so his waistcoat was revealed, hint of braces peeking at his back (a new kink Eames had no idea existed until that moment). 

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go for a drink? A celebration for the new ads."

Arthur thought for a moment and put his jacket on. After buttoning the buttons, he said,

"Alright. Let’s go."

Eames grinned, pleased with himself as he closed his brief case and put his own jacket on before following Arthur out of the office.


	88. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: The Rebound AU where Eames (early 40s) plays a jilted spouse who moves into the city with his kid(s) in order to basically restart his life. There he meets the much younger Arthur (25) and employs him as first his nanny/babysitter, but they soon develop feelings for each other.

Eames felt better after a very long time, having left his unfaithful wife and having won custody of his children. He ended up leaving their painfully suburban home and moved to New York City, where he rented a nice flat over a coffee shop. It became the place he always stopped in when he took his kids to school, or just needed coffee on the weekends. 

Slowly, he met one of the waiters, Arthur and got to know him better. Arthur was still young (a lot younger than Eames anyway) but he was sweet and a college student who was trying to get his teaching degree. Eames eventually offered him a job.

"I need someone to watch my kids. I can’t afford to keep missing out on some overtime but I can’t leave my kids alone."

"I’d love to!"

When Arthur took the job, things began so much easier for Eames. He didn’t have to rush in the mornings anymore, Arthur there bright and early to make breakfast for the kids before he took them to school. He always made coffee for Eames too, a benefit of being a former coffee shop barista. Arthur picked them and fed them once they were home and by the time Eames got back from work, they were fed and half asleep, dinner always ready for him too.

It was almost like being married again, only Arthur was a sweet boy who sometimes did his homework when the kids were doing theirs. He dressed in skinny jeans and wore graphic t-shirts and converse sneakers. His eldest son looked up to Arthur, admiring everything about Arthur while his younger son thought Arthur was cool and loved his messenger bag that had pins all over it. 

It was difficult not to like Arthur and feel good to come home and see him there, staying long enough to make sure the boys went to bed after brushing their teeth and then fix a plate for Eames. He never asked Arthur to cook but he was so grateful for it each time he sat down and had a hot meal placed in front of him.

One night, Eames came home after a long day and wasn’t surprised to see his boys had gone to bed already. Arthur sat in the kitchen, doing his homework and he looked up when he saw Eames.

"Hey, you’re home."

"Yeah, sorry I’m so late."

Arthur waved it off, closing his books before standing up and going to the stove. Eames saw he wasn’t wearing his shoes as always and his shirt had ridden up a bit on his back revealing a strip of skin. Eames looked away as he sat down and a moment later, pot roast and veggies were in front of him.

"Thank you."

Arthur smiled as he took his books and put them away before sitting down, filling Eames in on the days, about what the boys did. By the time Eames finished, Arthur cleared his plate and said,

"So, it’s Saturday tomorrow. I was thinking we could go to Central Park, check out the zoo. The kids heard about it and they’re so curious."

"Sounds good."

"Great. You want me to come over at the same time or a little later?"

"A little later, like ten. The boys should sleep in a bit."

Arthur nodded with a smile. When Eames stood up to hand him his bag just as Arthur had leaned down to grab it, they bumped into each other awkwardly and laughed nervously as Arthur apologized. Eames told him it was fine and still laughed, feeling closer to him than he ever had been. Without thinking, he leaned close to him, pausing for just a second before kissing him. It lasted for all of a second before Eames pulled back, his face red.

"I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that."

Arthur stood still for a moment, pink in the face.

"It’s okay…really."

He leaned close to him again and this time Arthur kissed him too.

Arthur spent the night. In the morning, Arthur felt worried that the kids would realize he was still in the same clothes from yesterday. He decided to sneak out, head to his apartment then come back. Eames thought it was for the best too.

He wasn’t sure when he started exactly feeling something for Arthur, but the young man brought joy in his life, his boys loved him and he worried that their age difference would cause problems, but Arthur never mentioned it and he was happy. They were careful around Eames’ boys however, trying not to be caught in the middle of kissing but they were eventually walked in on when Arthur sat on the counter and Eames kissed him while standing between his legs. 

An awkward explanation followed.

The boys took it well, excited that Arthur would be around more, happy their father was happy and that gave Eames relief. 

Late into the night, as Arthur nearly fell asleep against Eames’ chest Eames mindlessly stroking his shoulder, he said,

"Arthur?"

"Hm?"

He was mostly asleep but alert enough for Eames to ask.

"Do you want to move in?"

Arthur lifted his head up then and blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Arthur smiled and nodded, saying yes right away.

While Eames had moved to the city to start over, he had not intended to fall in love again yet somehow…that’s how things ended up.


	89. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by mallewashere: John Blake, a soon to be priest, is assigned the task to go and talk to a criminal on death row (Bane), as part of a state program which looks for a final confession from the prisoners before their death.

John had still not taken his final vows before becoming a priest, but he was working towards it. Gotham needed as much saving as it could get and John wanted to do his part.

One of the tasks handed to him was a difficult one - but one he was ready for. He was assigned to take the final confessions of a death row inmate at Black Gate. The day he was assigned, he dressed in black and carried his bible and rosary beads. He was let into the prison and was escorted to death row where a chair was waiting for him in front a cell. He ignored the other inmates who were hollering and shouting obscene things at him and once he sat down, he watched as the prisoner he was assigned to seem to melt out of the darkness and approach the bars. 

He was a huge, massive man that seem to be more mountain than anything else. Bald with frightening scars criss-crossing over his mouth but with haunting blue-grey eyes. He still wore his prison issued clothing, the drab grey jumpsuit, most of it open but he wore a shirt underneath it. When he approached the bars, he said,

"Silence."

Normal tone, not even forced and the entire death row fell silent. John was instantly intimidated. He swallowed hard as he said,

"My name is John Blake…I’m the priest here to listen to your confessions."

"You said your name, not father. You are not a priest yet."

"No, I’m not I have final vows to take."

The prisoner hummed slightly.

"I’m known as Bane."

Images of the monster Bane flashed through John’s mind, headlines, pictures, stories of the monster of Gotham who’s entire face had never been seen until he was caught. He was a violent, hardened criminal with a large body count before him. John was afraid.

"Bane."

John nodded as he said the name outloud and still felt afraid.

"So, you’ll hear my confessions?"

"Yes. Or anything you wish to discuss."

Bane sat down in front of the bars as John began to perform the rituals to begin confession, saying the opening speech of confession and Bane spoke but did not confess. He didn’t confess to anything, he just told John about his day, about what life in prison was like. When John was done, he left Black Gate confused.

He returned again the following day and Bane again spoke but did not confess. On the third day, John interrupted him.

"You are not confessing."

"I have nothing to confess."

"What do you mean?"

"Confession is for those that feel guilt or need some kind of redemption. I don’t."

"Then…why call for a priest?"

"It’s nice to talk to someone who’s not an animal."

John didn’t know what to say to that. 

Over time, Bane told him he was appealing his case though he had little to no hope anything would be overturned. John told him he would pray for him. When he did, he felt Bane touch his knee through, John having sat closer to the bars to talk to Bane. He shuttered, afraid for a moment but Bane’s touch was gentle, his fingers stroking over the fabric of his pants.

"In another life, John, I would have loved to have you."

John blushed deeply and cleared his throat as he sat up straight, Bane’s hand dropping away from him.

"I guess you can consider that a confession."

After months of John returning to see Bane, feeling strange each other, a shiver running up his spine when Bane looked at him, his face flushing when Bane’s raspy, deep voice said something to him, one day he went to Black Gate only to be told he was not needed.

"But, I have a parishioner who is in need."

"Bane escaped here last night."

Hearing that should have terrified John. He should have fled for his life, no longer having the bars to protect him from Bane - who had developed an infatuation on John.  But instead, he turned and left Black Gate, returning to the rectory to wait.


	90. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur dies terribly in a dreamscape, and is super shaken when he wakes up. Eames takes him home and kisses and calms him and they end up having sweet, beautiful sex with Eames marveling at Arthur's delicately sized body and vowing to protect him over and over again.

It was a dream. It was a dream. It was all Arthur kept telling himself as he was surrounded by projections, alone on a rooftop that was still too high for him to just jump down to. 

He stepped back as the mark’s projections came towards him and fired. Arthur felt each bullet rip through him and he lost his footing as he felt each shove and he fell. He fell about four stories and when he landed, he realized he was still alive. 

God the pain…it was brutal. He coughed up blood, lying there waiting to die and he wondered just how long he had to suffer through this. It felt like hours…and hours…and finally, his eyes closed as he slipped into unconsciousness.

He woke up in the hotel room, Dom and Eames still under since he wasn’t the dreamer. He groaned, clutching at lingering pain of his ribs being shattered, his knees hurting from where the bullets tore through him and he had to keep reminding himself it wasn’t real.

When the others woke, Arthur grabbed the PASIV and calmly left, feeling Eames at his back as they took the stairwell to leave.

In the cab, Arthur bit his lip, still reeling from the pain, the suffering he felt and Eames could sense something was wrong. Once in their hotel room, he makes Arthur set the PASIV down and takes his hands.

"What happened?"

Arthur sighed deeply, wincing at phantom pain in his sides.

"I died…in the dream. And I lingered."

Eames would be someone else that understood and he pulled Arthur close to him, rubbing his back gently.

"I’m sorry…I didn’t know."

"It’s fine…it was a job. I don’t know why it’s getting to me."

Eames kissed him, not wanting him to think on it any longer.

Eames undressed him slowly and kissed every inch of him, making Arthur shake with every touch. They went slow, kissing for moments at a time, Eames hearing him gasp and sigh with every stroke. He touched his chest, his throat and cupped his face as he told him,

"I wouldn’t let anything happen to you…"

Arthur’s look softened even more and he brought his hands to Eames’ face, pulling him down for another kiss.

"I would die for you…if it meant my life to protect you…I would…"

Arthur groaned, hooking his leg over Eames’ waist, kissing him again.

"Eames…god…I love you…"

"I love you too."

When they were done, Arthur fell asleep, cradled in Eames’ arms, comfortable, feeling safe. Eames held him the entire time they slept, because even in sleep, Eames would guard him.


	91. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by lostmymojo: Sequel. After he escaped, Bane would find John and eventually ask for sanctuary in the church because there are (unforgiving) police that know he's there.

John was questioned by the police after Bane’s escape. He knew it was standard protocol so he wasn’t insulted or difficult about anything. He told the police all he knew, which boiled down to nothing. Bane had confessed nothing, he had said nothing - except his desire for John and John didn’t think that was appropriate to mention.

He had days before his final vows only now, he worried for himself. He feared what Bane had stirred in him, questions to things he had never thought of before. He began to fear, not for Bane or because of him, but his immortal soul. 

In the middle of the night as he slept, he turned on his side, sound asleep in his sparsely decorated room in the rectory. It was only when he felt something on his head that he slowly woke. confusion as he felt a touch, thick, strong fingers scratching at his head. 

"Have you taken your vows yet?"

Bane’s voice was so deeply ingrained in his mind that John only snapped awake when he heard him. He sat up, feeling Bane’s hand move away.

"What are you doing here?"

He was now afraid for Bane rather than himself.

"I came to see you."

"But the police are looking for you everywhere."

"I’m aware."

"You risked yourself coming here."

"Sanctuary."

"What?"

"I’m asking for sanctuary."

"This isn’t a church, it’s a rectory."

"I’m asking you for sanctuary."

"Bane…"

He noticed the man’s face was again covered so only his eyes were visible. He wore all black, a heavy leather jacket on, gloves, pants, boots and despite his size, John had not heard him come in. He hadn’t even made a sound when he settled on John’s shaky bed frame.

"I can’t help you."

"Have you taken your final vows?"

"No, but I will soon. And I’ve taken others. Of poverty, of obedience, of chastity."

They’re just vows. Words spoken in the air.”

"They mean something to me."

"You mean something to me."

John was quiet, trembling and he hated what a coward he was. Bane was so sure of everything - nothing stopped him. Society didn’t stop him from doing what he wanted, prison couldn’t contain him. He walked through the city, into John’s room without fear or worry because he wanted it. And he wanted John. He had told him since the beginning. John trembled, tearing his mind apart as he struggled for the right words.

He shook his head about to speak, about to send Bane away, about to reconfirm the sturdy and solid basis and fundamentals of the church that had been instilled in him since he was young. He would be pious, he would be holy and innocent and he would not go astray because of a monster tempting him.

But Bane stopped him. 

His firm hand cupped his face, his thumb pressing against his mouth to silence him. 

"You’re due to take your vows soon. I respect that. If you change your mind, in three days time, midnight, go to the docks. I’ll find you if you show. If not I’ll understand."

Bane stood, still silent except the rustling of his coat, even when he walked. He didn’t look back at John’s form still sitting in his bed but he paused before going to the window and climbing out.


	92. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by charredsmile: sequel to the Mechanic AU fic!

Arthur could not believe his luck. Could. Not. Believe. It. He cursed his car and kicked it for good measure as he decided that was it, he would get a new one. 

He had it towed back to Eames’ shop and he sheepishly faced him. He was unsure of what happened last time, when they talked Arthur could have sworn Eames flirting but Arthur didn’t act on it and now he felt foolish. 

When he saw Eames, he was sitting on a stack of tires, his mechanic jump suit still on but tied around his waist, his grease stained singlet still on and revealing his tattoos as always. He smoked a cigarette and when he heard Arthur coming towards him, he sat up and exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"Well, hello Mr. Cohen. Friendly visit or did you do something else to your car?"

"I didn’t do-…"

He stopped himself and sighed.

"Something happened to my car."

"I figured that, since you’re here."

He smirked at him and stood up, throwing out his cigarette before guiding the tow truck to the garage.

The assessment this time was easily diagnosed. Arthur’s battery was dead. He sighed and said,

"I’m getting a new car."

Eames wiped his hands off as he said,

"Well that would be a shame. I’d never see you again."

Arthur floundered, unsure of what to do so he looked down and wished he had something to fiddle with in his hands.

"Uh..so what now?"

"Well, if you’d like I can try to get a battery from some of my connections. But I’m not sure how long it’d take. Or I can order one and get it here in a couple of days."

"Uh, yeah…whatever would be easier I guess."

Eames nodded.

"I don’t know how I’m getting home."

"I can give you a lift."

"Thanks."

Eames did give him a ride home and once in front of his home, Arthur looked at him and said,

"Thank you. For this. And the car. How much is that going to cost?"

"Won’t cost you anything."

"Why?"

"If you go out with me, it won’t cost you anything."

"And if I don’t?"

"It still won’t cost you anything."

Arthur thought about it and looked down at his hands and then back at Eames.

"Ok. I’ll go out with you."

Eames smiled.

"I’ll call you tonight then."

"Ok."

Arthur found himself smiling back at him and slowly climbed out of the car and closed the door. He stepped back and looked at Eames, who had leaned over to watch him walk. When he saw Arthur looking back at him, he waved to him slightly, still a proud grin on his face and Arthur waved back before turning and walking to his home.

Eames did call him later that night. He picked him up and took him out to a nice dinner. There several more dates that followed that first one.

Arthur never had to worry about his car breaking down again.


	93. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur is part of the Warwick Rowers and it's time for their yearly nude calendar and Eames is the photographer who cannot take his eyes off of the handsome rower

Eames wasn’t sure what he was getting into. 

He had heard of the Warwick Rowers, after all the University of Warwick was highly popular and since their rowers were known for being some of the handsome boys to ever row, he knew what he was going to see. 

The Warwick Rowers had made themselves internationally famous for stripping down and posing for their calender and since then it had become a bit of a tradition. The lads all thought of it in good fun and Eames sighed to himself a bit, wondering for the millionth time what he was getting into.

He had met the captain of the team, Arthur and a few of the rowers already, having discussed what was going to be shot and Eames agreed to it. When he arrived at their designated spot, Arthur and the team was already there, talking, goofing around. Eames set up his camera, his assistant Ariadne - sporting the biggest smile of her life, was setting down bags and getting light screens ready. 

"I love my job. Love it, love it, love it."

Eames looked at her as she prepared and Eames looked at her sternly.

"Professional now Ari. Keep your eyes up."

Of course that was easier said than done. Arthur had the face of an angel with the well toned body that came with his sport. His hair was cropped short and neat and when he smiled, his face dimpled up. He hadn’t realized he was staring until Ariadne nudged him.

"Professional now, Eames. Keep your eyes up."

"Shut it."

She laughed at him.

The shoot was easy enough with the entire team, getting them to look natural was also easy, tasteful black and white shots of them walking through fields, holding oars, swimming, laying on campus ground fields. But when each member took their own shot, it was when Eames worried a bit. Every rower was a good shot but when he got to the captain, he sighed a bit to himself.

He stood in a towel before Eames was ready, the rest of his team milling about behind Eames but nonetheless, it was great to see him being so…comfortable. Each member wore the school’s uniform blazer, the crest on clear display, the tie around their neck. Arthur smiled and let himself be prepared as if he wasn’t about to naked in front of a lot of people. 

Eames took his picture, impressed at how Arthur moved to keep the image tasteful and still convey sexiness. When they were done, the team applauded and thanked Eames before they gathered up their things and left. Except Arthur. He pulled some sweats on and a hoodie, zipping up the front as he said,

"You were great. Thank you."

"So were you. And your team of course."

Arthur smiled and said,

"Hey, call me when something is ready to see."

"First thing."

There was still a lot of work to be done before the calendar was published but Eames was pleased with the results and as soon as he had some proofs, he called Arthur. 

They met for coffee and Eames brought the proofs with him, showing them to Arthur who laughed a little, a bit of pink in his face.

"If this wasn’t for such a good cause…"

"You’re all pretty good at this."

Arthur shrugged a little, still going through the pictures. 

"Don’t you find it awkward to get naked in front of stranger some times?"

"Yeah a little…but after a while you forget."

Eames nodded and when Arthur finished, picking out his favorite images, Eames said,

"I’ll keep these in mind." 

Arthur smiled again, dimples showing up. He then cleared his throat and a bit and looked down for a moment before he said,

"Hey..uh…if I’m wrong, I’m sorry but…um…"

He laughed nervously to himself and Eames waited, putting away the proofs.

"Can…can I take you out some time?"

Eames was shocked. He and Arthur had only spoken a handful of times and mostly about the calender. 

"Yeah…of course."

"Great. I wanted to ask you sooner but with this going on…"

"Oh, yeah I get it."

Arthur laughed again, nervously still Eames noted.

"I’m glad you asked me."

"I’m glad you accepted."

Eames would have never guessed his biggest project would have gotten him a date out of it, especially with the captain of the Warwick Rowers. 

So maybe he had gotten himself into something good after all.


	94. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Under all his fine suits, Arthur is covered in tattoos. From shitty stick and pokes he did himself when he was a teenager to beautifully rendered and pristine pieces that are probably worth more than anything hanging up in the Louvre. When Arthur finally agrees to spend an evening with Eames, Eames is too distracted over the ink to get down to business. He wants to touch every stretch of painted skin and study every detail, leaving Arthur all huffy(but secretly loving the attention :3)

Arthur had pushed him away long enough that when Eames suddenly found himself cornered by Arthur, he was unsure of what to do or so.

"Come to my hotel room tonight."

It was almost like a demand - whispered and full of seduction. Eames couldn’t process it fast enough. His mouth opened and closed for a moment before he finally said,

"Okay."

Arthur grinned like the cat that ate the canary and told him which room and what time. Eames wasn’t even a minute late. 

When Arthur invited him in, Eames was a little pleased that Arthur was still dressed though he had removed his shoes, tie and jacket. His sleeves were still down, his collar opened and he handed Eames some whisky when he came in. They only talked for a moment before they began to kiss, Arthur tasting like the whisky, hinting warmly at his lips and on his tongue. 

"And here I thought you weren’t interested."

"Oh, I was. I just wanted you to give me the chance to respond."

"Ah…my mistake."

"It’s fine."

Arthur kissed him and let Eames undress him, opening his waistcoat blindly, untucking his shirt and letting his fingers undo the buttons on his oxford. When it was open, Eames slid his hands inside, smoothing over Arthur’s sides and when he pulled back to look at him, he was surprised.

Underneath all that pristine and proper wear, Arthur was tattooed. Almost like Eames himself.

"Oh…this is interesting."

Arthur still smiled at him as he undid the cuffs of his shirt and let Eames take it off the rest of the way.Just below his collar were the start of all of his tattoos, elaborate, colorful pieces of art on Arthur’s back, down his sides, down his arms, stopping at the bend of his elbows.

Eames suddenly was a lot more interested in those then anything else. His fingers ran up his side, up the detailed scales of a snake that seem to uncoil itself along his skin, the end of it going below his pants and blending into his back. On his other side, he could see the start of a wing. 

"Eames…?"

Eames looked up at him and said,

"These are beautiful. Can I see your back?"

Arthur huffed but the corners of his mouth turned up. He turned around and Eames could see the fantastic details of the irezumi-esque black patterns that went around his shoulders. On his back was a deity, a crane, flowers and blossoms and the rest of the snake from his sides each with painstaking detail in everything.

"God, this is beautiful. This must have taken you years to do."

Arthur looked over his shoulder.

"About sixteen years actually."

When Eames checked his arms, he saw little terrible marks, crosses, x’s and words that had faded over time but were obviously done by a teenager.

"And these?"

"Oh God…I was fourteen when I did some of these."

"Yeah I can tell."

Parts of poems were around the insides of his forearms, koi fish swimming around his bicep and before the bend of his arm, a complex solid geometrical design. 

Eames was distracted, Arthur could tell and he cleared his throat as he said,

"Hey…do you want to get undressed?"

Eames nodded, but only looked at Arthur’s arm where script was written, a key and more older self done tattoos. Eames couldn’t take them in enough and he was so impressed and he felt like he was falling a little more in love with Arthur at that moment.

"I have more."

Eames looked up, excited as Arthur undid his pants, tugging the waistband of his designer briefs and turned a little, showing Eames Roman numerals in thick heavy lines just below his hip bones.

"I want to know all about these."

Arthur smiled. 


	95. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Eames meeting Arthur's parents for the first time at finner. At one point, Arthur says "Daddy could you get me a knife?" and both Eames and Arthur's father get up to go get one.

Eames was a little nervous. He had never been the “meeting the folks” type but he loved Arthur and Arthur wanted him to meet his parents. So he was going to meet Arthur’s parents.

He had dressed nicely, but not overly dressy and combed his hair, but left his scruff alone. He brought flowers for Arthur’s mother that night and when he picked up Arthur that night, Arthur smiled at him and kissed him hello.

They were still in college - in fact that’s where they met, Arthur had his apartment close to school, Eames still dormed since he was an R.A but he liked having his own room so he wasn’t complaining. 

Arthur smiled, commenting that he looked good.

"You bought flowers?"

"For your mum."

"You’re adorable."

Eames laughed a bit.

Once at Arthur’s parent’s house, he was nervous all over again. Arthur held his arm as they walked up the path and after a moment, Arthur’s mom answered. She welcomed them in and aww-ed at the flowers Eames brought. She kissed his cheek and lead him inside, taking him by the arm as she made Arthur let go.

He easily won over Arthur’s father next, talking over the finer points of football - or soccer as Arthur’s father called it, which Eames did not correct him on. When dinner was served, everyone sat down at the table and Eames’ stomach growled. It had been a while since he had a home cooked meal and he complimented Arthur’s mother on her cooking. She swooned a little and blushed, waving it off as she settled down and everyone began to eat. 

It was going well and Eames was pleased with himself. Arthur sat beside him, glancing at him now and then adoringly and Eames would smile back at him. He was relieved.

Arthur then looked around his plate as he said,

"Damn, no knife. Daddy, could you get a knife for me please?"

Without thinking, Eames stood up and instantly realized his mistake as Arthur’s father stood up at the same time. All eyes were on him as his face burned and Arthur had covered his own face with both hands. Eames gave a nervous laugh and then sat down again. 

The rest of dinner was awkward to say the least.


	96. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur is working himself into the ground. He hasn't eaten or slept in twenty four hours and Eames tries to coax him into relaxing. Fluffy and sweet, please! :)))

Eames could see Arthur was struggling. He was yawning and he was a lot moodier. The dark circles under his eyes gave away his exhaustion but still he refused to stop. It wasn’t until their architect was talking to the team, explaining a design that Arthur was so spaced out he didn’t hear a thing.

Eames looked at their extractor and said,

"We’re done for the day."

The extractor nodded and Eames stood, tapping Arthur and he snapped out of his daze, confused for a moment.

"Come on, we’re done."

"We can’t be done."

"Yeah, we are come on."

Arthur seemed confused and disoriented as he stood up, getting his things and Eames took them back to their hotel room. In the cab, Eames looked at Arthur as he scrubbed his face, trying to wake up as he yawned again, rubbing his eyes as tears gathered at them. Eames could see all the little signs that Arthur was running himself down. His tie was loose and not knotted up completely, he wasn’t wearing cuff links and his hair, while slicked back was already coming loose. He was without a waistcoat, his shirt wrinkled, the crease in his pants all but gone. 

"When was the last time you slept?"

Arthur yawned and covered his eyes.

"About a day or so."

"I thought so. You know you’re not much good to the team if you’re like this."

"It’s research. I don’t have to do anything just yet. We’re coming close to the deadline to finish this job-"

"A handful of hours won’t matter."

Arthur didn’t argue again.

Once in the hotel room, Eames helped Arthur out of his clothes, making him lie down immediately, covering him with the sheets and blankets. A minute later, Arthur was asleep. He slept deeply, soundly, for hours. So heavily did he sleep that he  _snored_. Eames changed his clothes and hung out, watched TV, worked a little on the mark he was forging in the job, nodded off for a few minutes himself. 

When Arthur woke up, he was all bed head and red creases all over his cheeks, shoulders, arms and his hands. Eames smiled at him and handed him the bathrobe.

"Go take a hot shower. I’ll order us some dinner."

Arthur smiled at him, his eyes still heavy.

"Okay. Thank you."

When Arthur went to shower, Eames did order dinner of steak and red wine. By the time Arthur came out, bundled in the robe his hair slicked back again by this time from the water, he looked so much better already. Eames gave Arthur his pajama pants and one of his own t-shirts and Arthur laughed a little, but he took it nonetheless. 

When dinner arrived, they ate quietly in the sitting room, mostly because Arthur was starved and couldn’t stop chewing long enough to get conversation going. Eames didn’t mind though, he let him eat, enjoying his own meal. When they were done and all that remained was the wine, they went back to the bed and laid down, Arthur looking far better, more human and like the Arthur, Eames had always known. Arthur hummed and turned to Eames, resting his head on his shoulder as he took a deep breath.

"Thank you."

"Of course. You needed this."

"I did."

"You shouldn’t let it get so bad."

"But if I didn’t you would get a chance to spoil me like this."

Eames smiled, bringing his hand to Arthur’s arm.

"You’re absolutely right."


	97. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Size!kink but with Tommy/Adam. Adam doesn't like to feel fragile, but he likes that Tommy is much bigger than him.

Adam doesn’t like feel weak. 

He has never liked feeling weak, but he especially didn’t like when he was doing his battle with cancer. He didn’t like how it beat him down, he didn’t like struggling with the weight of it, he didn’t like how scared it made him. He didn’t like being afraid during surgery, he didn’t like healing and wondering if he would ever feel like himself again.

He was grateful for Tommy who only helped when he knew Adam absolutely needed it. He didn’t coddle Adam, he didn’t baby him and he pushed him to get better, even when Adam thought he couldn’t. He would scream and cry and sometimes beg Tommy to help him, but Tommy would urge him to help himself and in the end, Adam was grateful for it.

When Adam was back on his feet, Tommy made him start working out. They started easy, just walks, then long walks, then jogs, then long jogs. It made Adam stronger bit by bit. Tommy made sure his diet was up so Adam could put on bulk again, he got him moving around again so Adam wouldn’t feel weak anymore.

The only time Adam didn’t mind feeling weak was with Tommy. He had grown to love how small and safe he could feel when Tommy held him, how easily he could lift him without struggle, how Tommy could sleep with Adam on top of him and sleep as if he had a pillow resting on him.

When they had sex, Adam loved how Tommy could lift him, turn him, make him move any way he wanted. He loved how Tommy’s calloused hands gripped him, sometimes bruised him, how his entire body overshadowed Adam’s. It made him feel protected and he trusted Tommy, even when Tommy couldn’t trust himself. 

Even when they kissed, Tommy’s mouth was thicker, fuller than Adam’s and he would swallow him up, steal the air in Adam’s lungs, his teeth biting at Adam’s small cupid bow mouth. 

At times, when Adam slept, Tommy stayed up. Sometimes he just wasn’t tired, other times, he just couldn’t sleep. But what helped was having Adam beside him and Adam usually slept through Tommy’s touch, but now and then he would be half asleep and feel Tommy running his fingers up and down his back, over his shoulder and down his arm. Adam could feel his hair rustling - now that it had grown back and Tommy’s fingers would twirl a lock or scratch his scalp. He could feel his hand rest on the space between his shoulder blades and Adam would sometimes breathe softly but deeply, just to love the feel of Tommy’s huge hand on his body. He could feel his fingers trace along the scar on his back and the first time he felt that, he shuttered and was embarrassed when tears started rolling down his face. But Tommy’s hand held his hip and kissed the nape of his neck as if to tell him it was okay. 

Tommy would cradle Adam against him, letting him pillow his head on Tommy’s massive arm, the other heavy over his side and Adam would again feel small and tiny but press himself back against Tommy and curl himself up to make himself smaller and let Tommy hold him better. 

Tommy wouldn’t let Adam be weak, but at times, Adam didn’t mind being frail with him. 


	98. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: in canon where Eames and Arthur are dating and are on a job and the extractor/architect/chemist gets along really well with Arthur, which makes Eames incredibly jealous because it took him ages to get Arthur to look at him sweetly, and he's not gonna lose it now. But he is initially hesitant because he doesn't want to come off as crazy possessive, but he definitely can't handle all the flirting, even if it's one sided.

Arthur laughed.

It echoed through the hotel room and Eames’ interest was immediate. He glanced up from the chase he had been lounging on and saw Arthur talking to the new extractor. Since old Cobb had taken the father route, a new extractor was a must in jobs. Ariadne didn’t even move from her desk but Eames sat up.

Arthur was being amused. He was laughing and smiling with the new extractor and it was suddenly stabbing and eating at Eames. It had taken him so long to get Arthur to finally be nice to him, to be friendly with him and now someone else was getting easily what Eames had worked so hard on.

He was angry and he did his best not to let it show - though during a test run under, he wasn’t quick to warn the extractor as a hoard of projects came up behind him. He felt better watching them rip him apart and he knew he was turning a corner he probably shouldn’t.

Anytime Eames had to go under with someone other than Arthur or the extractor, he worried and thought of what was going on topside, cocking up anything he should have been doing in the dream.

Arthur gave him a talking to afterwards which just made Eames feel worse.

He stewed in his hotel room that night, just wondering what the extractor and Arthur were doing since he left and they were still working.

Over the course of the job, Eames glared at the extractor, answering him in sharp, monotone words, avoiding him when possible and then turning and feeling sad when Arthur scolded him or would look at him as if he lost his mind. It was emotionally draining and all he wanted was to keep Arthur for himself and keep the extractor as far away as possible.

When Eames woke up from a test run, he sat up and Arthur was beside him, taking notes.

"Hey…what are you doing?"

"Just watching the clock for you."

"I thought you were busy."

"I’m not. At least not right now."

Eames went to reach for the needle when Arthur helped him, cleaning him up and Eames reveled in his attention. He smiled a little when Arthur looked at him, smiling back at him.

"You’ve been weird lately."

"I have?"

"Yes. What’s wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Just being…complicated."

Arthur chuckled, shaking his head to himself.

"Hey…uh Arthur, are you working tonight?"

"I have research to do but I should be done early enough. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Arthur stood up, getting his moleskin as he started to leave and Eames stopped him again.

"Do you want to grab a drink then?"

Arthur stopped and turned to him again.

"Sure."

Just like that. Sure. Eames smiled to himself.

The drinks went well though Eames still couldn’t bring himself to admit that any of the insanity he had been doing his best to contain was because of the extractor flirting with him. But Arthur made him forget, at least until the next morning when it all started up again.

This time during a test run, Eames “accidentally” shot the extractor. Ariadne screamed at him and Eames said he had been startled and thought it was a projection and he was grateful Arthur hadn’t witnessed his latest act of insanity. When they returned topside, the extractor demanded an explanation, which Eames repeated the same story of being startled. Arthur was just confused and when the extractor left for the night and Ariadne followed, he made Eames sit and tell him what happened.

"You never get startled Eames. I know you better than that."

Eames kept quiet and pouted a little until Arthur stepped closer to him, his knee nudging against Eames’.

"Eames."

"Nothing. Really."

Arthur glared at him and nudged him harder.

"I just…I -"

"Is this about the extractor?"

"No."

"Eames, you can’t stop pouting."

"I just don’t like him."

"And that’s all?"

"Yes."

"Well, whenever you feel like coming clean and being an adult, tell me."

Arthur moved away and began to leave and Eames stood up, watching Arthur gather his things and he blurted out,

"I don’t like the extractor flirting with you!"

Arthur looked at him, a little amusement in his eyes.

"You think he’s flirting with me?"

"He is! And it’s driving me mad."

Arthur shook his head, going over to him again, settling his things down beside him as he sighed.

"You’re such a child."

"I really care for you, Arthur. I’ve worked hard on getting your attention and this guy just came in and swept you off your feet."

"He didn’t sweep me off my feet. We work well together but he’s professional and so am I."

"Oh…"

Arthur sighed, shaking his head at him.

"Ask me out."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Eames paused for a moment before thinking of the proper way to ask and when he had the words, he took a breath and said,

"Arthur, would you have dinner with me tonight?"

"Sure."

Just like that. Sure. 


	99. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy has been training for a big match coming up, and his usual sparring partners is out for the day. Jon tags along and gladly offers to take his place. Tommy doesn't think it's a good idea, but Jon insists and eventually they get in the ring together. John tries to show off a bit but he ends up getting his ass handed to him and Tommy has to nurse that split lip he accidentally gave him ;)

Tommy cursed when Frank told him his usual partner was out. He didn’t want to miss a day of training just because his sparring partner was elsewhere…or was tired of taking a beating from Tommy. Either way, it was annoying.

Jon on the other hand, thought it was great. He smiled a bit and said,

"I can fill in for ‘im."

Frank shrugged and Tommy shook his head.

"Come on, you don’t fight. It’s different from lifting."

"I think I can take a padded hit."

Jon was cocky and Tommy saw it. Not wanting to fight him on this, he told Frank to suit him up and they got in the ring.

Jon was peacocking, he was lifting his guard and dropping it as he danced around the ring and Tommy just looked at him.

"You gonna take this seriously?"

Jon nodded and stopped, a small smile still on his face as he took the first swing. Tommy easily blocked him, ducking swings and not taking Jon’s wide open spots from having his guard up. When he swung back, he hit Jon lightly and Jon huffed as he smacked his gloves together.

"Come on! You can do better than that!" 

Tommy could hear Frank telling him not to waste time but the last thing he wanted to do was lay out an amateur, especially when it was Jon. But Jon taunted him, hitting him (when he was able to land a hit) and Tommy ducked, smacking Jon’s hand away when he went in again. 

Eventually, Jon landed one good hit and he bounced on his feet, excited to get a real hit on Tommy. Tommy shook it off easily enough and heard Frank say,

"Tommy, quit fucking around in there! He signed the wavier, take him down!"

Tommy looked at Jon and Jon grinned, smug and so full of himself. Tommy shrugged and went at him, grabbing Jon and slamming him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Tommy looked at him, seeing the dazed look on his face as he stood up.

"Come on the, let’s go."

Jon tried to get himself up, his hand on his chest as he got his guard up and went again. It was as if he forgot that Tommy was a professional and him holding back was in Jon’s better interest. But still, his ego was getting the best of him and he swung again and again and again, getting angrier with each duck or block. Then, Jon saw why Tommy was so against him sparring with him when Tommy caught him with the padding of his glove right in the mouth and Jon fell back.

For a second, he thought his head snapped back, but when he opened his eyes and focused, he saw the ceiling of the gym, his head spinning a bit as he groaned and brought his hand to his mouth, pulling away to see blood. 

That was the end of that spar.

When they sat in the locker room, Tommy held a wad of paper towels to his mouth to clean him off as he sighed.

"I’m sorry."

Jon looked at him, his mouth bruised and tender, his bottom lip split wide open. Tommy didn’t look very sorry.

"I didn’t think you’d make me bleed."

"You were the cocky shit who told me not to hold back."

"You didn’t have to punch me in the face!"

Tommy laughed a bit then, seeing Jon wince when he spoke. Jon took the paper towels himself, dabbing at his mouth until it stopped bleeding. He took the offered ice pack and he pressed it to his mouth.

"I didn’t actually mean to hit you in the face."

Jon sighed, feeling embarrassed and completely humbled as he looked down. He only looked back up when Tommy gripped his ear again, his fingers rubbing his ear lobe as he gave him a smile.

"I am sorry."

Jon shrugged, moving the ice pack from his mouth.

"How does it look?"

"Really bad. You’re going to puff up something terrible later."

"Thanks."

Tommy leaned over and kissed him carefully, trying to get more of his upper lip than the damaged bottom one. 

"Don’t worry, angel face. You’re still handsome."

Jon laughed a bit - instantly flinching as the skin on his broken lip stretched.


	100. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by mallewashere: Adam Lerner (50/50) and Tommy Conlon (Warrior) are both civilians who end up in the middle of a shooting at a mall, held by terrorists, and are taken hostages along with some other people. They don't know each other but Tommy starts to comfort Adam when he begins to have a panic attack. ;-*

Tommy cursed as he ducked down behind the counter. Of all the days, of all the fucking days. He was just supposed to buy a new mouth guard, that was it and today of all the days, crazy high school students who huffed too much glue decided to hold the mall hostage. 

He looked over the counter, seeing just three of them but they had guns, one of them carried a book bag which Tommy was sure was full of more ammo. Most of the mall had fled, but Tommy and a few of the other patrons that were in the sporting goods store at that moment were stuck. Tommy and the clerk were behind the counter, the clerk terrified and Tommy couldn’t blame him. He was just a kid, doing his after school job. When the first spray of bullets happened, for Tommy, instincts kicked in and he shoved the kid down before warning everyone else to get down before hiding himself. Now the kid was plugging his ears with his fingers while rocking back and forth. Tommy felt bad for him.

Across the store just a few displays over was another kid. At least, Tommy thought he was a kid. He was behind a display, terrified as everyone else was, frozen in his crouched position, his hands covering his head. Tommy wanted to bring him over behind the counter - should those kids decide to shoot again, that cardboard display wasn’t going to do shit.

Tommy glanced around, seeing most people were flat on the floor, others behind beams or canoes. At least they were safe. Sorta. Tommy tried to whistle to the kid, softly yet sharp enough to get his attention. When he looked up, Tommy waved him over and the kid shook his head, too afraid to move. Tommy sighed, looking over the counter, seeing the kid with the gun standing with his back to the store and Tommy pointed, showing him it was safe. The kid paused, looking over and slowly got up a bit, then began making his way over as fast as he could, trying to keep himself small still but he tripped and fell, curling up again out of fear. Tommy risked revealing himself as he reached over and pulled the kid over the rest of the way by the sleeves of his shirt and ducking the both of them behind the counter.

The kid was shaking, crying, getting hysterical and Tommy knew he had to calm him down. He whispered to him,

"Hey…shhh. What’s your name?"

The kid took a few deep breathes before answering weakly.

"Adam."

"Adam, we have to be quiet, ok? Look, the cops are on their way, we just have to stay quiet and wait it out."

Adam seemed to believe him. Because he didn’t know any better or he was too afraid to disagree, he believed him.

It was quiet for a long time, the clerk had stopped rocking but still kept his head down, his ears covered - the only sounds being from the gunmen. Tommy had taken Adam under his arm, holding him as the kid clung to him desperately, now and then shaking so hard that Tommy thought he was freezing to death. He could hear him sniffling randomly he would hear him mumbling to himself random things.

"I survived before…I survived before…"

Tommy wanted to know what he meant, but he focused on keeping Adam calm and quiet.

It was hours, well into the night before the police broke through. They killed one of the gun men, arrested the other two and afterwards, the people in the store were allowed to get out. Adam held onto Tommy the entire time, even as they walked out of the store. It wasn’t until the ambulance and police took them for a quick once over and statements that Adam finally let go.

Tommy told them everything he saw and once he was cleared to go, he looked for Adam who was sitting on the back of the ambulance.

"Hey, Adam."

He looked up at Tommy, still afraid though he was shaking less.

"Hi…thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

Tommy sat beside him.

"I’m Tommy."

"Tommy."

"You’re safe now, ok?"

Adam nodded slowly, still unsure and he bundled himself in the blanket that was given to him. 

"Do you…need a ride home or do you want to call someone?"

"I should…call my friend. And my mom."

"Go ahead, call them."

Adam didn’t move.

"Can I take you home? You seem shaken."

Adam nodded and then seem to cry a bit, shaking his head as he laughed a little.

"This is stupid…I should be able to go home. I don’t know you. But now I don’t want to be alone and you’re here."

"It’s not an easy thing to go through."

"You seem fine."

Tommy shrugged.

"People react differently. Come on, let’s go to your car. I’ll take you home."

Adam nodded, standing up slowly and leaving the blanket behind. When they walked, Adam walked right beside Tommy, eventually clinging to him again. Tommy let him.


	101. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames works for a suicide hotline and picks up Arthur's call.

It was a slow night for Eames - but that was good considering his field. 

He doodled and listened to Ariadne in the cubicle next to him snickering to herself. When Eames glanced over, she was looking at her phone. 

Eames kept his hands busy until his line rang. He swallowed hard and picked up his headset from his neck and put it back on his head as he answered.

"Hello, this is Eames. How can I help you?"

They had been trained to not to announce they were calling a suicife prevent hotline. They were aware. They just needed someone to talk to right away.

"Hi…I’m Arthur."

"Hi, Arthur."

He heard him breathe softly and Eames asked another question, just to get him talking.

"I know it’s a silly question but how are you?"

"Awful."

"Want to tell me why you feel awful?"

"I just…nothing is going right."

He sounded tired and Eames worried for a moment it may be too late.

"What’s not going right?"

"Me. I’m not going right. I’m so bad at everything. I’m miserable at my job. I live alone. I don’t have any friends. No one wants me. I keep waking up and just…I just ask myself, why did I wake up?"

"Friends are overrated, love. And while jobs are necessary, you don’t have to keep that particular one."

When he heard Arthur breathing, Eames continued.

"Everyone wants someone, Arthur."

He heard him laughing, self-deprecating.

"You seem so sure of that."

"I am."

Arthur was quiet again and Eames could hear him sniffling.

"I’m so lonely. I moved here on my own…this city consumed me alive."

"It is difficult."

"I don’t want to wake up tomorrow."

"Yes you do. Arthur, suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem. Everything will sort itself over time, you just have to hang in there until then. You will not be lonely forever."

He heard his shaky sob. While Eames had been trained to keep himself separate from clients, listen and don’t get involved any deeper than the call. But he never heard someone sound so down, so consumed with misery and loneliness. He found himself truly feeling for him.

"Arthur?"

"I just…this is the nicest thing anyone said to me."

"I want you to think about something, okay?"

"Okay."

"Think about what you want in the future. If tomorrow, you were going to wake up and everything was going to happen to you, for you. Wouldn’t you want to see?"

There was a pause. A long thoughtful pause and Arthur sighed deeply.

"Yes."

"Then stay the night. Tomorrow everything could happen."

"And if it doesn’t?"

"That’s what the next day is for."

Eames stayed on the line all night, listening to Arthur, hearing him sigh in between words, listening to him sometimes cry, letting him vent all the anger and frustration. For hours, Eames listened. When it was nearly three in the morning, he heard Arthur say,

"You stayed on the line with me for so long."

"I wanted to."

"You didn’t have to?"

"No, my shift ended hours ago."

"Thank you…for everything."

"It was my pleasure."

Eames heard him breathing again.

"Eames…you were so good to talk to."

"If you ever need me you can always call again."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Thank you. Good night, Eames."

"Good night, Arthur."


	102. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Its Arthur and Eamess first christmas with their daughter. Give me fluff.

Julia was just six months old but she was well prepared to have her first Christmas. There was a tree with all the lights and star on top that Julia would often stare at in delight. There were many pictures of her on Santa’s lap, her bright blue eyes looking at the camera with a smile on her round chubby face. She had four different party dresses, two of which she’d worn already. There were tons of gifts for her under the tree and while she was down for her nap, Arthur and Eames got the house ready for the little Christmas Eve get together.

Dom was coming by with the kids and Ariadne and Yusuf were coming too. It was just going to be a small dinner with close friends. Dom and the kids were first to arrive, Dom letting the kids greet Arthur as he carried two big bags of gifts. Some where for his kids, the other was for Julia.

"Dom, you didn’t have to."

"What kind of godfather would I be if I showed up empty handed on Christmas?"

Arthur laughed and welcomed him in. The kids immediately went to Eames afterwards and greeted Julia who gurgled and went to grab Phillipa’s hands as she cooed at Julia. 

Ariadne then arrived, also with armfuls of gifts for the little princess and finally Yusuf, with one tasteful gift and a bottle of scotch for the couple. 

They sat down shortly afterwards for dinner, everyone eating and catching up while Arthur fed Julia, her festive Christmas bib stained already.Pictures were taken of everyone having a good time before they went to the living room to continue talking and drinking. Arthur let the kids watch the Peanuts Christmas special in the study so they wouldn’t be bored, Julia in Eames’ arms, though not for long as Ariadne took her and danced with her, everyone getting a good laugh as Julia bounced and waved her arms as if trying to keep up. 

Soon, the kids began getting antsy and Dom knew they wouldn’t make it until midnight so he let the kids open the few gifts he brought over. There were ooo’s and ahh’s as James opened his toys, then Phillipa and pictures were taken. Then it was Julia’s turn. Arthur helped her tear paper, sticking the bows to her head as she giggled. She got clothes and lots of stuffed animals and plenty of toys. She also got many new books, thanks to Yusuf. 

By the time midnight rolled around, the kids were still running off excitement and sugar, shouting about it being Christmas and hugging everyone as they exchanged greetings except Julia, who was passed out on Eames’ shoulder. Soon, everyone went home and Eames put Julia down for the night.

In the morning, Arthur woke up to happy cooing through the baby monitor and he stood up, going to see his girl.

"Hey Julia. You’re wide awake!"

She kicked her feet and waved her arms around in excitement until Arthur picked her up. They went downstairs and Arthur fed her as he watched Christmas specials until Eames joined them.

"Hey, why didn’t you wake me?"

"You looked peaceful. Besides, Julia is enjoying watching the Grinch steal Christmas from the Whos."

Eames laughed a little and when Arthur finished feeding her, Eames took her and burped her as he watched TV too. They had leftovers from dinner and read some of her new books to her before he nap and then let her play with her new toys. When Arthur went through his phone, he saw Ariadne had sent a couple of the pictures of Julia opening her gifts. Arthur immediately showed Eames.

"Look, Ari sent these. She looks so happy."

"She has your smile." 

Arthur felt a little proud.

"She has your everything else."

Eames laughed.

"She’s having a good first Christmas."

Arthur looked over at Julia, now sitting up in her candy cane striped onesie pajamas on Eames’ lap. She was watching the Grinch still and Arthur smiled, taking her little hand.

"Yeah, she is."


	103. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is not in the mood to going out with his mates. The club is crowded and loud and Eames is bored. Then he sees Arthur who is dancing and his dance is hot as fuck. Eames decides to dance, too.

Eames held his beer as he leaned back against the bar and yawned. His mates were having fun, whistling and watching girls walk by. He was bored, he knew he shouldn’t have come out that night. 

As he sipped his beer, scanning the club and nothing catching his eye, he was full of regret.

"Eames, come on, you look so bored!"

Yusuf shouted over the club music, leaning closer to Eames to be heard better. Eames shrugged, taking another swig of beer as Yusuf nudged him, urging him to have fun. Eames just shrugged again, finishing his beer and ordering another one.

The music was loud and full of bass and when Eames was on his third beer, one of his friends having found someone to hound, Yusuf still next to him, Eames finally noticed someone.

Just the way his jeans hugged his thighs was enough for Eames’ attention to be caught. But this boy danced hard, not caring, sweat already on his face and down his neck, his thin black shirt sticking to him and when he turned around, Eames finished his beer to go dance.

Yusuf tried to ask where he was going and Eames only gestured that he’d be back and went on the floor. The music kept its fast pace, the lights flashing throughout the club and Eames danced close by, watching the boy move without a care. When Eames was close enough, the boy turned and saw him - Eames trying to see his signals, to read him, to approach him and the boy smiled. 

Eames got close to him, the boy turning his back to him to grind his ass against Eames so Eames put his hands on his hips, keeping up with him, groaning a bit, grateful for the music as cover.

The boy was hot and when he turned to face him, he kept his closeness, that coy, playful smile still on his face. 

By the time the song was over, Eames was sure he was in love and he leaned closer, asking him,

"What’s your name, sweetheart?"

"Arthur."

The boy replied. When he pulled back, Eames got close to him, feeling Arthur’s slender, shapely fingers clinging to his shirt, as if pulling him closer.

"Can I get your mobile?"

Arthur didn’t let him pull away as he responded quickly.

"Yes. After you dance with me more."

Eames couldn’t possibly turn that down. By the end of the night and several dances and drinks later, he had Arthur’s number. Once they stepped outside at the end of the night, he kissed Arthur off to the side of the club while he waited for his friends to let him know the cab was there. He was in love with the way Arthur kissed, hungry and knowing, teeth nipping at his lips as he pressed his body against Eames’. 

When his friends called Eames, he sighed, aching a little, adjusting his jeans to hide his hard on. Arthur tugged on his shirt, smiling at him a little.

"You better call me."

"Oh, darling I’d be a fool not to."


	104. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by corvincabbage: Jon is singing loudly along with his radio at a red light. Just after it turns green he happens to glance over and sees that Tommy (who'm he'd met in the BBQ-AU) has been standing at the crosswalk watching him in amusement. Flustered, Jon speeds away.

Jon was on his way home. He had a long day and all he wanted to do was unwind. He always loved driving his car so he took the long way home, playing his music, bobbing his head, really enjoying the day.

It was nice out, the autumn weather coming but it was still warm enough without a jacket. He had his windows down but as he drove along, he lowered them to get a better breeze. Now and then at lights, he stopped to put on some chapstick or rummage around for his sunglasses, which he remembered all too late he left at home. 

Suddenly, Gold Digger came on and Jon excitedly turned up the volume, singing along, even the falsetto parts and then all the rap parts.

At a red light, he began to dance along, bobbing his head, rapping along, throwing his hands up in the air. When the light turned green, he noticed someone standing at the crosswalk and he thought they were going to go but the more Jon looked, the more he realized he recognized them.

It was Tommy. Tommy from the cookout the other week. Tommy goddamn Conlon who knew him, who recognized him and was watching Jon dance and rap at the top of his lungs in his car.

Tommy Conlon who was laughing a little, shaking his head in amusement.

Jon felt the heat burn off his face and he could practically feel the humiliation racing up his neck. He sputtered for a moment and then slammed his foot on the gas as he peeled out, speeding past the intersection.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…."

He turned off the radio now, too embarrassed to keep listening and he slouched down as best he could, shaking his head again.

"Fuck! Fuck!"

He groaned as he brought his hand to his face, hitting his forehead, hating himself as he drove fast. He needed to get home and kill himself. When he finally did pull into his parking lot, he killed the engine and sat in his car for a moment, feeling the shame washing over him in waves. He began to hit the wheel of his car, cursing loudly. 

When he stopped, he got out of his car and walked to his door, his head still hanging down as he groaned to himself. He would never, ever sing in his car again.


	105. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by corvincabbage: After hanging out for a while and finally getting over his sexual identity crises, Jon decides to go for it and ask Tommy out. Upon coming face to face with him, Jon forgets how to words and just babbles for a few minutes before Tommy shushes him and accepts.

"So…uh…."

Jon started to talk but then couldn’t find the right words. Especially when Tommy racked the weight again and looked at him, picking up his towel and wiping his face.

"Yeah?"

"Uh…no, nevermind."

Tommy smiled a bit and then picked up his water bottle and they resumed their work out. 

Jon had been struggling with his own sexuality for a while and now that he sort of made peace with it, he wanted to ask Tommy out. Of course, he couldn’t find the right words or the right time. And any time he thought he found the perfect moment, he fumbled over his words and choked.

He couldn’t understand it. He had no problem whatsoever before asking girls to go home with him in clubs. He had all the confidence in the world when it came to pushing up on girls, dancing with them, whispering sweet nothings in their ears. Yet with Tommy, he became awkward and stupid. 

Finally when they were leaving and went to grab some food, Jon tried again.

"Tommy, uh…we should..uh…"

He felt his tongue growing thick in his mouth and he stuffed it with food so he wouldn’t sound stupid again. Tommy just shook his head at him, amused as he said,

"You’ve been trying to say something all day."

"Uh…no."

Jon shook his head at himself, wondering what the hell that was. Tommy just laughed.

When they finally returned to Tommy’s apartment, Jon driving, he once again tried. He cleared his throat and said,

"Tommy….I was wondering if you wanted to…uh…if you wanted to go on a date with me."

Now that he had gotten the words out, he felt panic.

"I mean…like a date. Not like a date, date. Ok, a date, date but only if you want to. We don’t have to! It was just an idea. But if you did, we could go out to dinner. Or wait no, your diet. Uh, we can do something else. Whatever you’d like! We could even-"

Tommy covered his mouth with his hand, making Jon stop his painfully awkward babble. Jon felt the heat filling his cheeks, embarrassment washing over him. God, that was awful. He frowned, seeing Tommy looking amused.

"I’d love to go out with you. Dinner is fine, we can call it a cheat day. You don’t have to stress so much. I already like you."

Jon felt his face get hotter and when Tommy pulled his hand away, Jon bit his lip, still embarrassed by his flustering but still excited that Tommy liked him. He smiled at him before getting out of the car and when he did, Tommy leaned down, looking at him through the window.

"Call me tomorrow. We can do something after I’m done at the gym."

"O-okay."

Tommy smiled again as Jon gave a half awkward smile and he watched Tommy go inside. Jon only slouched in his seat, rolling his eyes at himself and cringing at how terribly, awfully, awkward he was around Tommy. What the fuck was wrong with him? He sighed deeply and then sat up again.

At least Tommy had said yes.


	106. Tuck/Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by corvincabbage: Tuck (This Means War) / Tom (500 DoS): Paul invites Tom to one of his wife's family reunions. Tom, moping over his breakup with Autumn, wanders over to a table with only one other person and flops down. (do I even need to say that it's Tuck?) [Bonus points for bitter, disheveled, trying to get drunk of sparkling cider!Tom]

Tom must have had at least seven cups of the weakest champagne in the world. It tasted sweet enough, but he just wasn’t catching a buzz. God, he must have a really high tolerance. 

After doing a lot of polite smiling and nodding, he wandered over to a table and threw himself down. It wasn’t until he rattled the table that he heard,

"Oi, careful there!"

Tom looked up and saw the only other person at the table and he sighed.

"Sorry."

"You wasted?"

Tom shook his head.

"No way. This is like apple juice."

He sighed and rested his arms on the table, still holding the fancy little fake plastic wine glass. It was supposed to be cute and silly, Paul’s wife thought it would be nice but it just made Tom want a lot of champagne. He noticed the guy had a beer that was mostly full.

"Where’d you get that?"

"One of the coolers. But it’s swill. You’re welcome to it."

The guy barely finished his sentence before Tom grabbed the bottle and took a healthy swig. 

"Impressive."

"Sorry…I’m not in the best mood."

"Ah, makes sense."

He moved himself closer and just waited as Tom sighed and took another drink.

"My girlfriend dumped me. She said I was clingy."

"Mmm…sorry to hear that. But I know what you’re going through. I got dumped myself a bit ago."

"Really? Who would dump you?"

The guy smiled a bit and Tuck suddenly cleared his throat a bit.

"That came out weird."

"It’s fine. I’m Tuck by the way."

"Tom."

They shook hands and Tom took another drink. They ended up talking through the reunion, pausing only when Paul came over or when other people came by the table. When the party was over, they said good bye to everyone and then stood outside on the sidewalk still talking.

"How do you even know Paul?"

"We’ve been friends for a while. How about you?" Asked Tom.

"Friend of a friend’s. He thought I could use cheering up. I think it worked."

Tom smiled a little and said,

"Yeah…it was fun."

"Do you want to go grab a drink?"

Tom thought for just a second before he said,

"Yeah…yeah I do."


	107. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by corvincabbage: Jon tries to keep up with Tommy's training, insisting that he in a MAN, and he can keep up. He cannot. Tommy makes use of the new nickname "Angel Face"

When Tommy trained - he trained hard.

Jon had known that Tommy’s train was absurd and long and hard. He had read about it in one of the few interviews Tommy had given. He liked to talk about fighting and his routine, nothing more. So the detail was in depth and long. 

Jon ate up every word in that article and since then had tried to keep something in semi-balance to that routine though he wouldn’t admit it out loud that, that was hard enough.

When Tommy began training, Jon watched him come and go and then decided to go with him one day. When Tommy packed his gear and Jon stopped by randomly, Tommy was surprised.

"Hey, I didn’t expect to see you soon."

"I thought I’d come by and work out with you."

Tommy smirked a little and said,

"You want to work out now?"

"Yeah, why not? It’s not the first time."

"I’m going on a five mile run right now."

Jon swallowed hard and then said,

"Ok, sounds good."

Tommy shook his head and said,

"Alright."

The run was brutal. Jon thought if he paced himself, he could make it but by the third mile, he was winded. His eyes watered and his lungs burned and he wheezed and he fell behind as Tommy kept running steadily. 

Then there was rope jumping for no more than twenty minutes - cardio. Then lifting, then sparring, balance exercises. And it lasted for hours.

For hours.

By the end, Jon felt he couldn’t move. He laid on Tommy’s apartment floor panting for air, wondering how he even made it back from the gym. His entire body ached, his lungs burned and he knew he wouldn’t be able to move. 

As his eyes opened, he saw Tommy’s foot in front of him.  Then he knelt down to look at Jon better.

"Hey, you alive?"

"Sorta…"

Tommy laughed and helped him turn over to help him sit up and then propped him against the couch behind him.

"My entire body aches."

"You did good though. You kept up."

"Barely."

Tommy gave him protein shake and Jon’s arm trembled as he brought the glass to his mouth.

"Aw, Angel face, you’re shaking."

Jon felt his face burn. Tommy just took a drink from his glass. It was quiet for a moment as Jon tried to recover from both his physical ache and his embarrassment.

"I still have to work out tomorrow. Want to come?"

"Yes…"

Tommy laughed again as he started getting up.

"Alright, we’ll see how you wake up tomorrow."

Jon wasn’t even sure he could stand but he would do anything to hear Tommy call him Angel Face again…even go through that hellish work out again.


	108. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by corvincabbage: Jon and Tommy make out for the first time, Jon comes in his pants, Tommy thinks it's the hottest thing ever

When they went to Jon’s apartment one night, it was different, Jon could feel it. They had been…dating? for a couple of weeks now. Jon still felt incredibly awkward at times, most times. But Tommy never made him feel bad about it and Jon was slowly changing to be someone decent for a change.

They had kissed a couple of times, each time made Jon both nervous and excited, never having kissed another guy before but he wanted it and he would struggle through it but he wanted it.

That night had been no different than any other time they hung out. It was fun in fact but when they came back to Jon’s apartment, Tommy kissed him at his door, pressing him against it and Jon had trembled and nearly fell apart. He rushed to open the door and they went inside.

They make it to the couch and kiss more and more, Jon getting comfortable and easing into it like you would a hot bath. Tommy felt amazing, his hands strong and firm, gripping at his face to keep him in place, sometimes at Jon’s hips and made him shake even more. It was intense and wonderful and Jon wondered how he ever made it that far in life without knowing Tommy’s mouth on his.

When Tommy pulled Jon onto his lap, Jon thought he might loose it but not in a good way. It was still strange and new and he thought of getting away but Tommy kissed his neck and touched his back and Jon no longer cared about the weird sexual crisis going on in his head. When he settled on Tommy’s lap and felt his hard on, Jon shuttered hard, feeling how weird and different it was but holy shit was he suddenly turned on by him. He rut against him like a teenage boy, feeling Tommy kissing him hard and desperately and suddenly…suddenly…

Jon came.

He came in his pants like a thirteen year old in his very first make out session. He gasped in shock, the overwhelming pleasure only lasting seconds before the sheer overwhelming shame crushed him.

"Oh my god…oh my god…"

Jon rolled off Tommy’s lap, falling face first on his couch, curling up in shame. It took Tommy a moment to realize what happened as he rubbed Jon’s side.

"Hey, you ok?"

"No!"

Jon cringed and it felt like hours before Tommy asked him.

"Did…did you just c-"

"Shut up!"

Tommy laughed a little, the way he always kind of laughed at Jon whenever Jon lost his cool or became awkward. It was amusement wrapped in sentiment.

"Aw, Angel face, it’s okay. Don’t be embarrassed."

"It’s not okay! This is so fucking embarrassing!"

Tommy stopped laughing but still had mirth in his eyes as he smiled and leaned over on Jon’s side, still rubbing his leg.

"Angel face…come on."

Jon slowly looked at him, still laying on the couch, his face still pink. Tommy still smiled at him.

"It was hot you know. Didn’t think I turned you on that much."

"Well…obviously you do."

Tommy’s teeth showed when he smiled then.

"Good to know."


	109. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt bt anonymous: Arthur's sister is visiting and meets Eames for the first time, even though they'd been together for years. She somehow finds out about Arthur's less than legal profession, and has a few words for Eames about keeping her baby brother safe.

She looked a lot like Arthur and Eames was mainly unsettled - though oddly turned on at the same time. She was older than Arthur by just a few years. proper looking, her wavy chestnut long hair pulled over her shoulder, a plain and simple black, knee length dress on her figure and of course, Louboutin pumps on her feet. She was all class and grace and when she sat across Eames in their living room, she gave him that icy, familiar look.

Eames would not be intimidated by someone Ariadne’s size, didn’t matter if she did look like Arthur. He looked right back at her and smiled and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Look, I understand my baby brother isn’t exactly….doing legal things in his line of work. I feel like I should blame you for this."

"I actually met Arthur when he had an established reputation."

She picked up her tea cup and took a sip, so Eames did the same. 

"And you just…what, run about the world, getting chased by people who’s secrets you stole?"

"Something like that. It’s not nearly as glamorous as you make it seem."

She frowned and it was creepy how much she looked like Arthur when she did it.

"How my baby brother ever fell for the likes of you…"

"He didn’t make it easy. He turned me down plenty before saying yes to me."

"Oh good. I was getting worried about him for a moment."

"Look, Genevieve. I understand the displeasure of having the likes of your brother love someone the likes of me but-"

"Love? Did you say love? He loves you?"

"He does. And I love him."

She set her cup back down and uncrossed her legs but kept her knees close as she leaned forward, her nails digging into the winged back chair she sat in.

"Then you listen to me, William Eames…"

Her voice was sharp and frozen and it actually unnerved Eames a little.

"Arthur is my baby brother, I practically raised him, I put him through school, helped him with his homework, taught him to dress himself, was there for him when he came out. I love that boy. I will die for him but more importantly, I will kill for him. So if he ever,  _ever_ comes to me and tells me you hurt him, I will tear out your throat with my bare hands.”

She held up her well manicured hand and curled it into a fist to make her point and Eames swallowed hard.

"Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

She nodded and a moment later, Arthur opened the door with a bag of groceries in his hand. He saw his sister as he gasped.

"Gen! What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

She smiled and stood up, Eames following. He took the bag and let Arthur hug his sister as she answered him.

"I wanted to surprise you but I was surprised instead, meeting Eames here."

"I wanted to make a proper introduction…"

When she pulled back, she cupped his cheek and smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, Arthur I’m sorry for ruining that. But Eames here was the perfect host. So polite and sweet. I can see why you’re with him."

She smiled at Eames as if she hadn’t threatened to end him violently not only a moment ago. Eames smiled back as Genevieve linked her arm with Arthur and led him from the door.

"How about you change into something nice and we go out to dinner, my treat."

"If that’s okay with Eames…"

When Arthur turned to ask him, Genevieve did too and Eames felt nervous for some reason.

"Of course it’s okay, my love."

"Eames, you’re welcome too." Said Genevieve.

"Thank you, I’d be delighted."

She nodded and lead Arthur to the bedroom as Eames sighed. 


	110. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: While on a job, Arthur discovers that he's got a new kink as the cool hard surface of the gun was placed to his temple and his hands held behind his back. He imagines the danger and adrenaline alongside Eames blowing his mind and just can't help but get hard. Will Eames oblige to his beautiful boyfriend's new kink?

He’s waiting for it. He knows that eventually, when they’re ready to dig for information, they’ll come for him and try to wring some out of him. But Arthur is ready for it, breathing slowly and trying to work his way out of the handcuffs on his wrists. 

He doesn’t get very far when the goons come in. He recognizes them as the mark’s security and he sighs. Professionals are predictable and love to scream in his face as if that would scare him. 

He’s surprised when instead they punch him hard. knocking him off his knees onto his side. Arthur stays quiet - he would have anyway, they never ask anything as they hit and punch and kick him into near unconsciousness. 

When they pull him back up to his knees, in his near groggy and half aware mind, he feels the cool metal of the barrel of a gun on his temple. It feels good against his heated skin and he thinks he’s loosing it when he hears Eames’ voice in the distance somewhere.

Eames. God he loves that man. He loves everything about him, everything and when he hears his voice, he’s sure he’s probably lost consciousness because Eames has soaked into every part of Arthur’s being that he’s not surprised that he would be in his mind too. 

Feeling the gun against his temple, thinking of Eames, he can feel something stirring and somewhere in the back of his mind he knows that was inappropriate. 

When Arthur wakes up, he was surprised to see he was alive, though in incredible pain. 

"Arthur, love, are you alright?"

Arthur turned his head, feeling he was lying in a bed. Eames sat beside him, taking his hand as he brought it to his mouth and kissed his lips.

"I’m so glad you’re okay."

"Yeah…"

Eames just smiled at him.

When Arthur felt better, recovered from the beating he got on his last job, he remembered how he felt with that gun against his head. He rubbed his wrists where the handcuffs had pressed against his skin. 

"Eames…I have to tell you something."

Eames sat beside him on their bed, reading his book, Arthur’s leg on his lap, Eames’ hand on it. When Arthur spoke, Eames looked over at him and slowly, Arthur began to explain everything. The confusion of the gun against his head, the way he felt with his hands behind him, how at just at that moment, hearing his voice had awakened something inside him. Eames listened and when Arthur was done, Eames had set his book aside and said,

"We can try that."

Arthur had suddenly felt nervous half way through his explanation but once he heard Eames say yes, he let out the breath he was holding.

"I was afraid you would think I lost my fucking mind."

Eames laughed a little and said,

"Nah, honestly, the idea of controlled danger is appealing. A chance to have you vulnerable, tied up and willing…that’s a turn on."

Arthur shook his head, a smile on his face.

"I have handcuffs."

"I’ll empty my gun. Let’s give this a try." 


	111. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur has to go undercover for a job. As a dancer in an upscale strip club. At first everyone is highly amused, thinking it would be a good laugh to watch Arthur try to seduce anyone. But Arthur takes going undercover very seriously and ends up being an incredible dancer. Eames is adjusting his trousers, Cobb is being protective of Arthur's "virtue", and Ariadne is drooling.

Eames was already snickering to himself, Ariadne giggling like a child, Dom glaring at the both of them. It was supposed to be a serious job, degrading enough to Arthur and not being easy with half his team laughing at him.

The only way to get the mark was to go under and get him comfortable in his most comfortable of surroundings - which happened to be the strip club he frequented so often, the dancers knew him by name. After Ariadne got close enough to slip something in his drink the night before he left for a business trip in his hotel, the team brought him under and set up the club.

Now everyone was under and Ariadne was posing as a waitress, Dom a patron and Eames the bouncer. It was Arthur’s job to seduce the mark and pry what he could out of him to get to his inner workings, find where he was stashing his secrets and steal them. Normally, Eames would have forged the dancer part himself but there were something even Eames couldn’t fake and that was dancing. After explaining he didn’t have enough to at least fake a routine, Arthur volunteered to do it. 

Dom gave everyone stern looks until Arthur went on and Eames leaned against the doorway, watching the stage change, the DJ announcing Arthur by his fake name and the spotlight was on him.

The mark was right up front and when Arthur came out, all amusement drained from Eames’ face. Arthur moved in ways Eames didn’t think he was capable of all while wearing tiny little shorts that cupped him firmly in the front and when he turned, showed off those round pert globes of his ass. His thighs were tense, his body toned and it glittered slightly as he slinked across the stage, crawling, whipping his head around, spreading his legs open. Eames’ jaw dropped when Arthur did a split on the floor and then went right into a crawl across the stage towards the mark.

Eames forgot what he was supposed to be doing and he felt himself getting hard in his pants. Dom had to snap Ariadne out of her stare as she stood frozen in place and when she walked over to him, Dom scolded her, reminding her to stay focused and stop ogling Arthur. He even shot Eames a look though Eames held his hands up as if saying he was being good. 

When Arthur’s set was done, the mark was seduced enough to get him in the champagne room so Arthur would get his chance. Eames watched him go, watching the way his hips switched when he walked, the way he giggled and flirted…it was almost too much.

The dream was soon running out, the song cutting in between from filthy Southern rap to heavy metal, a lull in between being the cue - everyone prepared to kick out. 

Once topside, everyone gathered their things wordlessly and began to leave, splitting up once in the lobby. 

When Eames was alone, he kept replaying Arthur’s dance in his head, turned on beyond belief. At his hotel, he only set his bag down before calling Arthur, hearing him pick up on his first ring.

"Arthur."

"Eames."

"Come to my room."

There was silence for a moment before Arthur replied.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because. After seeing you in the dream…I can’t waste anymore time not having you."

There was another pause and then a breathy laugh.

"Your honesty is appreciated."

"So?"

"So I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Oh but Eames…?"

"Yes?"

"Don’t tell Dom."

Now Eames laughed.

"Now why would I do that? He’s hell bent on saving your virtue."

"And you’re about to ruin it."

"That’s the plan."

"I wouldn’t have it any other way."


	112. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I always see fics where Eames is the rich business man visiting a strip club who falls for young dancer Arthur, I was wondering if you could do the reverse. Arthur just being completely entranced by this young man and needing to see him more often and wanting to know him better. Eames being hesitant and guarded, while Arthur wants to show him he cares and could hive him a better life!!

Arthur was always seen as dignified, elegant, regal even. He carried himself with an air of intimidation and iciness that most people feared. So no one would ever think to see Arthur at an all male strip club.

Arthur frequented it often - like any chance he could because he was so enamored with one of the dancers there. Arthur should have been embarrassed to be smitten with a man who was all muscle and tattoos that pretended to be a cop on some nights, a boxer on others, always doing a full routine. He came out in full costume, danced to entice, hip gyrations and floor humping and he was graceful, moving across the floor like he was gliding. 

Arthur wondered at first what was so different about this one, a lot of the other dancers did the same, but this one…this one was different. He seduced when he walked, when he talked, even when he took Arthur’s money.

Arthur always came by and asked specifically for Eames. Eames was the only name he knew so he always asked for him by that name. He got as many private dances as he could afford, which by the money Arthur made, were a lot. He tried to talk to Eames, to be seen as more than a customer, but Eames just gave him the same polite smile and brush off every time. 

"Sorry, Arthur."

It was simple and kind, Eames even looked a it regretful when he said it a bit of sadness in his eyes when he said, but Arthur was still so rejected every time. 

Finally, after months and months of trying, Arthur simply asked,

"Why? Why won’t you go out with me?"

Eames sighed, stopping in the middle of a dance.

"Because, you’re a customer."

"Then I’ll stop coming!"

Arthur realized the flaw in his plan almost immediately but Eames just chuckled a bit.

"I’ve been around your kind before, Arthur. I’m not a toy. This is my job."

Arthur frowned, feeling so wounded that he felt almost heartbroken.

"I really do like you."

"You don’t even know me."

"What I do know, I like. And I want to know more. Please, go to dinner with me. If you hate it or me or just don’t have a good time, even if it’s in the middle of dinner, you have full right to walk out on it. But if you stay there and still don’t have a good time, tell me and I’ll never ask you out again."

"Never again?"

There was skepticism in the tone of his voice, his eyebrow raised up as he questioned Arthur.

"Never again. You have my word."

Eames stood up straight, shirtless as he hooked his thumbs into his belt loops.

"Alright, one dinner."

Arthur couldn’t believe the joy that surged through him when Eames finally accepted.

When Arthur had dinner with Eames, he did his best to make him comfortable. While things were awkward at first but once they had the first drinks, broke the ice, the conversation began to flow easier. Eames told Arthur that Eames was his real name, just his family name. He got into stripping to make money and pay bills that was it. He really wanted to write for a living. Arthur felt Eames was far more interesting than he was, he felt boring in comparison but Eames asked him about himself anyway and Arthur did his best to answer without sounding like he was bragging. Eames smiled.

"So what brought someone like you into my club? Multimillionaires with Harvard degrees and pedigrees generally don’t wander into low budget strip clubs."

"I wanted to be happy. I don’t have time to meet anyone normally, I’m lonely most times and I’m sick of people like me anyway. They’re all the same; closet cases distorted by the pressure of their parents so money and status are all that matter and God forbid you’re seen with another man. Sure boys are fun but you marry a woman and have children."

"And your parents?"

"My parents are dead. I have no one warping my views."

Eames laughed a little and took another bite of his meal.

"You are different."

Arthur smiled back.

At the end of the night, Arthur took Eames back to his apartment and dreaded the end. He worried he might have some how blown it or that this had just been Eames’ way of getting Arthur off his back. He looked at the steering wheel as he asked,

"So was it as terrible as you thought?"

"Arthur, would you please look at me while talking?"

Arthur turned and saw Eames. He was completely different from the club scene, he was so much more handsome, still sexy but now in a whole new light. God, Arthur was so smitten with him. 

Then, Eames leaned over and kissed him sweetly, fully on the mouth, lingering there for a moment until Arthur’s mind caught up. When it did, Eames pulled back and left Arthur wanting more, chasing after him.

"It wasn’t terrible. It was completely the opposite. It was fun and I liked it. I thought you would spend the whole night showing off and you didn’t."

Arthur felt blush on his face and he nervously chewed his bottom lip before asking,

"So…can I take you out again?"

"Yeah. You can. How about tomorrow? At nine?"

"Yeah…that’s perfect."

Eames smiled and leaned forward to kiss him again, filthier this time, his tongue sliding in Arthur mouth and stealing his breath, his hands cupping his face and when he pulled back again, Arthur felt dazed.

"Until tomorrow than."

"Tomorrow…"

Eames grinned.

"Thank you. Good night, Arthur."

"Good night, Eames."


	113. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: High school AU. Dom knows what to do to get closer to Mal, the girl he is in love with - he has to join the school choir. He asks his best mate, Eames, to go with him, as a moral support. Eames is not amused but he agrees. He changes his mind about the whole choir thing after he meeting Arthur, who is a choir member too.

"Please, please, please, oh God, Eames, PLEASE!"

Eames huffed and turned to Dom who clasped his hands together as he sat next to him in the library.

"For Christ’s sake Dom, have some dignity."

"No! She’s a goddess, she’s Venus from the sea, she’s Aphrodite and she has my heart!"

"So for this, I have to look like a twat in a robe?"

"Please!"

"You’re going through a lot for a girl who doesn’t know your name. And you’re making me go through it with you!"

"Please? I’ll owe you, forever and ever."

Eames sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

Dom clasped his arm and shook it in happiness.

"When we get married, you’ll be my best man I swear. If she knows anyone for you-"

"Yeah, that’s likely. Let’s go sign up."

Mal was in the school choir and she did sing beautifully, Eames had heard a couple of shows (thanks to Dom) but he never imagined he would actually have to join in. He figured he’d give it a few rehearsals until Dom made his move, either succeed or be rejected and then he could drop out.

They signed up that same day and went to try outs. Dom was nervous when he saw Mal, standing by the piano, meeting all the new prospects as Eames groaned again.

"You owe me, so, so-"

He stopped when he saw the slender boy who approached Mal to her right with sheet music. He wore skinny jeans and a fitted black shirt, a bit tight around his biceps but falling on him perfectly everywhere else. He had a pair of glasses hanging on the front of his shirt and his hair was thick looking and short, falling just short behind his ears. Dom nudged him as he realized that Eames had been struck.

"Oh, that’s Mal’s friend, Arthur. He’s in the choir too. You know of Arthur don’t you?"

"Uh…I’ve heard about him."

And he had, but he didn’t remember Arthur looking that good.

Dom took Eames by the arm as they joined the crowd around the piano, the teacher getting some kind of order going as she separated everyone into altos, baritones and sopranos. Eames and Dom made the baritones and where given sheet music and told where to stand in the group. While Dom was not so fortunate to stand by Mal since she was a soprano, Eames was lucky and stood by Arthur.

Before they started, Eames looked at him and smiled, seeing Arthur looking at him first, then blushing when he got caught.

"Hi." Eames whispered.

"Hi." Arthur whispered back.

Eames bit his lip when saw Arthur put his glasses on to read his sheet music. He spent majority of the practice to looking at Arthur, admiring the curve of his shoulder, his hands, his fingers, the way his lips moved and he even sounded lovely.  

Eames couldn’t have told anyone what the hell they sang.

When practice was over, Eames forgot all about Dom as he followed Arthur off the risers and went to where his bag was.

"So, Arthur right? I’ve seen you around before. I’m Eames."

"I know. Everyone knows you."

"Good or bad?"

Arthur shrugged. He took off his glasses and looked around for Mal and he saw her talking to Dom, laughing and touching his wrist which Eames was sure was killing Dom on the inside.

"Hey, do you want to grab something to eat?"

"Well, uh…sure I guess."

"Let me get my mate, Dom and we can all go."

"Okay."

Eames only pulled Dom aside to tell him to take Mal somewhere so he could take Arthur out by himself. Dom looked at Mal as she stood smiling at Dom and Eames looked at Arthur who stood holding his messenger bag, blushing slightly. Dom agreed and Eames thanked him.

"I owe Dom. When Arthur and I get married, you’ll be my best man."

Dom laughed and wished him luck as they separated and Eames went back to Arthur, saying that Dom had already asked Mal out and was doing him a solid by staying away. Arthur looked sympathetic.

"Oh, well I guess we can just go."

"Great."

The lunch went great and they talked about school and choir.

"What made you join anyway?" Arthur asked as he took a bite of his fry.

"Dom made me. He wanted to ask Mal out."

"Ohh…"

Eames stole one of his fries as he ate it and said,

"I think it was worth it though."

When he grinned, Arthur blushed again and Eames was once again grateful Dom made him join. 


	114. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is a CEO, Arthur is his secretary and secret lover. Arthur blows Eames under his desk while he's on a conference call.

Eames sat in his office as he worked and glanced up to see what time it was. His conference call was about to come up and he sighed, hating to have to sit through one of those yet again. 

A few minutes before the call was put through, Arthur came in, holding some files in his hands. He set them on Eames’ desk as he said,

"These are the investment files you’ll need for the call, Mr. Eames."

Eames gave him a look, seeing he was wearing his charcoal grey slacks and white button down and waistcoat. His coat was back at his chair and his tie still in place. His hair was neatly combed back and he looked prim and proper. Eames would fix that.

"Thank you Arthur. When is that call coming in?"

Arthur lifted his wrist and glanced at his watch.

"A few minutes."

"Keep me company?"

"Of course Mr. Eames."

Arthur closed the door to Eames’ office and then joined him on the other side of Eames’ desk, settling on his lap and kissing him softly.

While ill advised, Arthur had begun an affair with his boss, the CEO of the company he currently worked for. He had thought himself lucky becoming the personal assistant (secretary) to the actual CEO - as taxing as it was. He got his own floor practically, Eames’ office being on the top floor with only Arthur outside of it, his desk and chair comfortable and roomy. He answered his calls, his emails, scheduled appointments, brought in his physical mail, took his lunch order and brought it to him or scheduled lunch meetings in restaurants. Sometimes, Eames worked late hours and during one of those hours, Eames expressed his interest in Arthur.

While flattered, Arthur initially rejected his advances until he couldn’t anymore and they had been together since. 

They remained professional…most times and now was not one of those times. Arthur held onto his shoulders, sighing softly before getting up, off his lap and easing to his knees in front of Eames.

"Arthur, my love. My call is very important."

"You can pick up a phone can’t you? My hands are otherwise occupied."

He lowered his lashes and smiled at him as he worked undoing Eames’ pants, lowering the fly and taking out his cock, still soft though quickly hardening under his touch. Eames slouched back in the chair and sighed deeply, letting Arthur jerk him off lazily and he almost forgot about the call, until his phone rang. He picked up after the first ring and cleared his throat as he spoke.

Eames couldn’t tell anyone what the meeting was about. He was focused on the fact that Arthur had slowly taken him in his mouth, the head of his cock being teased as Arthur’s wet, warm tongue circled around his foreskin, his fingers holding him in place as he looked up at Eames, smiling a little, loving the tease. Eames stifled a groan as he answered when appropriate, his free hand on Arthur’s head, fingers breaking up the pomade that kept his hair in place.

When Arthur took him in deeper, Eames nearly dropped the phone, his grip on Arthur’s hair tightening as he felt him swallowing him down, his head bobbing back and forth gently and when he hummed Eames’ voice shook - covering it with a cough before he spoke again. He only moved the phone away slightly to look at Arthur and said,

"You’re killing me."

Arthur only pulled off long enough to answer him back with,

"Your phone call Mr. Eames."

And immediately took Eames back in his mouth, sucking carefully, his upper lip guarding his teeth to not hurt him. He loved to have a man like Eames in his mouth, so much power but immediately weakened by Arthur. It was a huge turn on for him and he picked up his pace, feeling Eames’ hand in his hair gripping him tightly and it hurt a bit but knowing how frantic Eames was getting, Arthur could tolerate it. 

When Eames was close, Arthur could feel it, the tick in his thighs and how they spread open more, his head fallen back and though he held the phone still, he was letting it fall from his ear, his eyes closed as the grip in Arthur’s hair remained. Arthur quickened his pace and when Eames came, he was ready for it. He swallowed, slowly pulling off, licking the shaft, then the sensitive head, feeling Eames shutter. As he tucked him back in place, he was surprised at how quiet Eames had been though the phone was now on his shoulder and he struggled to catch his breath.

Arthur stood up and dusted off his knees as he helped Eames sit up, propping the phone back against his ear as Eames hummed and said,

"Of course, go on…"

Arthur leaned down, kissing his mouth with a smile as he turned and picked up the top file from his desk and handed it to Eames. He whispered,

"Your phone call Mr. Eames."

Eames put his hand over the mouth piece of the phone as he said,

"Once this is done, we’ll go out to dinner. I love you."

"I love you too."

Arthur sat on the corner of Eames’ desk as he handed him files and looked up information for the duration of the call. Afterwards, Eames kept his promise and they went out to dinner.


	115. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur/Eames : A said or did something that broke Eames' heart and now he tries his best to stay profesionnal and rather cold when he works with Arthur to protect himself. A does not really understand that he is the reason of eames' new attitude or does not care but after a while, E does something that makes A extremely happy (ie: Arthur's mother had an accident and eames goes to the hospital to be sure she's ok) and A realizes he wants the flirty Eames back in his life and more. Thank you

"God, Eames stop, just stop!"

The way he swatted Eames’ hand away, the tone of his voice laced with irritation and annoyance, cut Eames deeper than he ever thought possible. What was worse, was that Arthur wasn’t even done.

"You’re always all over me! Can’t you for once, just keep professional?"

Eames felt the humiliation hot in his face, around his neck and his heart felt broken at that moment. He was just grateful it was the two of them - he was sure he would have thrown himself out a window if the entire team had been there. He cleared his throat and looked down.

"My apologies, Arthur. Won’t happen again."

Arthur looked relieved when Eames said that and that felt like the final blow to Eames. He didn’t even finish working, he just gathered up his things, made some excuse about being all right on his own and left. He wasn’t sure he could tolerate being around Arthur a moment longer.

For the rest of the job, Eames wouldn’t even stand on the same side of the table as Arthur. He wouldn’t talk to him unless it was about the job and only about the job - all terms of endearment halted, only his name came from Eames’ mouth. And at first, all that seemed just fine with Arthur, though inside, Eames felt ruined.

When the job was over, Arthur was standing on the sidewalk, waiting to hail a cab to leave while they were at the airport. Eames was a few places away, holding his carry on when he saw Arthur pick up his phone and glancing at it. They had just returned and from Arthur had let slip here and there, LA was Arthur’s home town. He tried not to pick up whatever the phone call was about but he heard,

"What? Is she okay? When did this happen?"

There was a pause and Eames glanced over, unable to help himself and saw the distressed look on his face.

"I’ll be right there!"

He hung up and looked up and down the street, cursing when no available cab seem to be there. Still unable to stop, he approached Arthur with a calm professionalism and asked,

"Arthur, is everything alright?"

Arthur sighed when he dropped his arm and said,

"My mother was in a car accident two days ago. She’s still in the hospital."

"I’m sorry to hear that."

He turned, unwilling to see Arthur’s reaction as he hailed the first cab that came by and he let Arthur take it.

"Thank you."

Eames nodded and sent Arthur on his way.

A day later, Eames did a little digging and found out which hospital Arthur went to and he went to stop in, checking in how Arthur’s mother was. He knew that she was the only parent Arthur had left and he was probably feeling guilty about not being there when his mother was in the accident. After checking with the front desk, he went up to the right floor and then sat outside and waited. Visiting hours were almost over, so he imagined Arthur would come out soon enough.

When Arthur did, Eames stood from the chair by her room as he said,

"Is she alright?"

Arthur was clearly stunned and off guard but he answered.

"Oh…yeah. She’s fine. Just a broken arm and a bump on the head. The doctors wanted to keep her under observation because of it. She’ll be out tomorrow."

"Glad to hear."

He looked down at the flowers he had brought and gave them to Arthur.

"For your mum."

Arthur took them and smiled a little.

"Thank you."

"Get some rest when you can."

Arthur nodded and Eames left without another word. 

Arthur had actually felt relieved when Eames stopped flirting with him completely and throughout the job, he hadn’t missed it. Now, seeing the gesture of him coming by just to see if his mother was alright, Arthur felt a little bad about how he treated him before. He started to miss Eames himself.

The moment his mother was out of the hospital and settled back in her home, Arthur went to find Eames. He had hoped that Eames had not left yet but when he went to his hotel room, he had already checked out earlier that morning. Arthur didn’t want to chase him, but he didn’t want to leave things as they were either. It didn’t take much to find him anyway and he stopped by the townhouse Eames rented for the time being.

"Arthur, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

Eames welcomed him inside. He took his coat, offered him a cup of tea and then a seat. Arthur took the seat and sat down when Eames did.

"How’s your mum? Is she home?"

"Yes. Thank you for asking."

Eames nodded.

"I’m sorry…for the way I treated you before. It was uncalled for."

Eames shrugged a bit.

"It’s fine."

"No, it’s not. I thought I got what I wanted but…now that you’re near me anymore…I miss you."

Eames looked down at his hands. 

"So what do you want, Arthur?"

"I just…I want you to accept my apology."

"Alright. Apology accepted."

"And I want you to flirt with me again. I want you to touch me again."

Eames sighed and looked away.

"Come on, Arthur. You want it now and then you’ll get tired of it and shoo me away."

"I won’t."

Arthur got up and went over to Eames’ side, sitting down, taking his hand and looking him in the eye.

"Eames, I won’t."

Eames sighed a little and held his hand a little firmer.

"Okay."

Arthur smiled a little.

"Kiss me."

Eames didn’t waste a single moment and leaned closer to Arthur, feeling his lips brush against Arthur’s with a sigh. 


	116. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: in canon the fan goes out to celebrate right after they completely inception, except for maybe Cobb, and they're all trying to brag about what they did, though Arthur remains quite until all of a sudden Eames tries to bait Arthur into talking and Arthur just says "I dropped you all in zero gravity" like its nothing but everyone is just silently awed, especially Eames, and then sexy times happen

After the first round of drinks, everyone began relaxing.

By the fourth round, everyone was making jokes and laughing and feeling loose.

By the tenth, everyone started the bragging.

They had just come off the Fischer job, everyone but Cobb decided to go out for a round of celebratory drinks. No one was really running yet so why not go in for a couple of drinks?

"You know…for my first time out, I think I did pretty fucking good."

Ariadne made it through her sentence though she looked as if she was going to face plant on the table. Eames, Arthur and Yusuf looked at her and chuckled as she continued.

"Did you see my masterpiece? I am fucking naturally gifted at this shit."

She took a long sip of her fruity looking drink and Yusuf scoffed.

"Uh, let’s not forget who made all this possible okay? My formula was perfect."

"Yeah, not at all able to drop us into limbo." Said Eames.

Everyone laughed and Yusuf grumbled.

"Okay, let’s give credit, were credit is due alright, lads? I had to ski backwards while firing off a gun keeping you guys safe while Ari over here tried to save Fischer. I want to point out, I also kept Saito alive for a good portion of the job."

Eames looked smug as Yusuf nodded, looking a bit impressed.

"That’s pretty fucking impressive, mate. Next round of shots is on me."

He gestured to the waitress for another round and after everyone got their shots and slammed the glasses down, Arthur spoke up next.

"I think we all did our fair part."

Eames then scoffed at him.

"Really? What did you do other than keep us all safe in the hotel room?"

Ariadne looked at him questioningly as well, Yusuf chiming in, asking,

"Yeah, what did you do topside?"

Arthur took the last bit of his drink to the head and when he set his glass down, he said,

"I dropped you all in zero gravity."

"Shit…" Said Ariadne.

Eames’ jaw dropped as Yusuf clapped his hands.

"He wins."

After getting properly hammered, Yusuf got in a cab with Ariadne to make sure she made it alright and Eames looked at Arthur in a whole new light.

"You really dropped us in zero gravity?"

Arthur nodded.

"Damn…that’s…fucking hot."

Arthur grinned a bit, a proper smug look on his face.

"Want to come back to my room?"

"Fuck, yes."

They lost a few minutes standing outside of the bar exchanging sloppy, drunk kisses and when they finally got a cab, they continued. When they got to Arthur’s hotel room door, Eames pinned him to it, kissing him hard, his hands already undoing the buttons on Arthur’s oxford, pulling loose his tie.

"Eames…let me open the door."

Eames took the key card and opened the door in a single move, an impressive feat considering how wasted he was. The door swung open and he pushed Arthur inside, kicking the door closed behind them.

It was passionate and sloppy and they exchanged a few laughs when there were clothing malfunctions and slurred words and unfinished dirty talk as one of them lost their train of though due to the alcohol. But it was still amazing and satisfying and Arthur came harder than he ever had - though he struggled to remain awake afterwards, barely conscious when Eames came.

In the morning, they woke up with horrible hangovers, bite marks, hickeys and bruises all over themselves. Eames demanded they sleep it off and Arthur agreed. When they woke up again, they had a slower, sober second round and it still just as good as the first.

Eames considered the Fischer job to be the best job of his career.


	117. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: High school AU. Eames' grades aren't good so his parents decide to hire a tutor for him. They choose Arthur - the smartest kid in Eames' school and Eames' secret crush.

Eames was already pouting and he wasn’t even there on time. His parents, unhappy and quite annoyed at his last report card and his still not improving grades, hired a tutor for him. 

He was told to go. He was threatened that if he didn’t go, his mobile would be immediately terminated and he could forget about using the car ever again. So Eames had to go…or be stuck in the house for the rest of his life. 

When he got home, he groaned, hearing his parents talking to his new tutor and he threw his bag on the sofa as he took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack. When he went to the kitchen, his mother turned to him and said,

"Good, you’re home. William, this is Arthur your tutor."

Eames knew exactly who Arthur was. He was the smartest kid in his school, also the most popular, the friendliest and the hottest in Eames’ opinion. Arthur was president of the student council, he ran track in the winter, he did debate and apparently, he tutored failing students. 

Before he was even able to sit, his mother said,

"You’re late, but we’ll discuss that later."

His father gave him a look as they left and Eames sat down at the table with Arthur.

"Hey. I’m sorry I’m late."

Arthur just gave him a look, his hair long and messy but he had glasses on and a black jumper that looked way too big for him and still he managed to look perfectly adorable. 

"It’s fine. Just don’t let it happen again. I have a schedule to keep. Do you have your books?"

"Oh, right."

He stood up and returned to the living room to grab his bag and returned to the kitchen to have his tutoring lesson.

Eames had harbored this crush on Arthur for a while, but now being close to him, seeing him every Monday, Wednesday and Friday at his house, it only seem to get worse. After a few months of tutoring, Eames’ grades slowing coming off life support. He wanted to ask Arthur out so many times, they had gotten to know each other over the months and he found out that not only was Arthur brilliant but he was sweet and nice. He made Eames want to study, if only to get his praise.

Arthur looked up at him, his glasses on as they always were when they studied together, his hair to his neck and always messy. It was colder those days, Arthur usually wore long sleeves or jumpers. He smiled just as Eames looked back at him.

"Thank you…you know for all this. My parents were ready to keep me in this house forever."

"No problem."

He slid his hand close to Arthur’s, his fingers bumping against his and he swore Arthur blushed.

Eames swallowed hard and went for broke.

"Do you want to go out some time?"

Arthur reached up to his glasses and took them off as he said,

"What like…on a date?"

"Yeah…"

Eames felt his throat tighten up, nerves in his chest as his stomach knotted. 

"I mean…I know…people talk and stuff…if they’re just rumors, I didn’t mean to insult you."

"Oh, no…they’re not rumors."

Eames exhaled but then instantly felt nervous again.

"So?"

"Yeah…we can go out. I’m usually free on the weekends."

"Great. Ok…do you want me to pick you up or-"

"Ah, but if you fail this chem test, I’m not going out with you."

Eames laughed a little as he looked back down at his books.

"Alright, I get the point. You sure know how to motivate someone."

Arthur just smiled at him.


	118. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames accidentally walks in on his step-son Arthur masturbating. He gives him a hand. (Lots of Arthur moaning 'daddy' please)

When Eames’ wife left for a business trip, she kissed her husband good bye and then hugged her son, Eames’ step-son and she made Eames promise to take care of Arthur. Eames swore he would and she waved to them as she went off to catch her plane.

Arthur was a sixteen year old boy, who, while not a hellion, did have some attitude now and then and was generally quiet and kept to himself. Eames’ wife was only going to be gone for the weekend and Eames had half expected Arthur to look for any excuse to get out of the house. Instead, he hardly saw him after they returned from the airport. He saw him briefly for breakfast and now and then throughout the day and now at night, Eames sat downstairs watching TV until he was tired. He shut it off and started to make his way upstairs when he saw Arthur’s bedroom door slightly open, the light still on. Eames figured he was still up and didn’t think twice when he headed to the bathroom and opened the door only to see Arthur there, his cock in one hand, the other bunching up his shirt to touch his chest. 

Arthur gasped, his face flushed, his hand stopping as Eames stood frozen. It was quiet for a moment and the moment Eames was able to click two thoughts together, he realized what he was walking in on and that he was painfully, blindingly hard. 

"Oh God…."

Arthur was about to stop, the hand on his chest sliding away. Eames stepped in and closed the door behind him and approached Arthur.

"Shh…it’s fine…it’s fine. Don’t be embarrassed."

He noticed Arthur’s erection had not at all wavered though his face was bright red. His hand had fallen away and he was struggling to pull up his pajama pants but Eames stopped him. It was as if he was no longer in control of his actions and he whispered,

"May I?"

Arthur nodded, biting his lip as Eames’ firm hand held his cock and slowly began to jerk him off. Arthur let out a shaky little moan, his entire body trembling as he pressed his hands to the back of the wall, his head falling back as he gasped again.

"Oh..daddy…daddy…"

Eames gasped himself, stepping closer to him, kissing at his throat as he felt sudden and desperate possession coming from him, wanting to devour Arthur. He put his free hand on his narrow little waist, his mouth on Arthur’s throat as he kept his hand moving, jerking him off, feeling his knees shaking before his hand came up to Eames’ shirt and he clung to him.

"Daddy…"

"Yes, baby?"

Arthur mewled and whimpered, doing his best to stay on his feet and when Eames speed up, Arthur didn’t last a second longer and he came, Eames doing his best to catch it, not wanting to make a mess. He moved back, making sure Arthur was on his feet still as he quickly rinsed his hands and dried them off before scooping Arthur up and carrying him to his room. Somewhere through the haze, Eames knew he was doing something wrong, something indecent. Arthur was still so young, his step son nonetheless. But when he set him down on his bed and Arthur looked up at him, cheeks pink, looking so debauched and sweet, Eames suddenly couldn’t bring himself to care.

He felt Arthur hold his wrist as he said,

"Do you hate me?"

"No, darling, I don’t hate you. I was just going to ask you that."

Arthur shook his head.

"I wanted you to do that to me for, forever. I wanted you to touch me. Everywhere…"

He ran his hand down his chest, stopping at the top of his thigh. Eames sighed deeply.

"Arthur…"

"Would you, daddy? Would you touch me?"

Eames couldn’t believe how much this boy was turning him on, pressing all the right buttons, seducing him like Eames had never thought possible. It was as if Arthur had planned all this. He felt his hand on his thigh, fingers brushing upwards as Arthur looked at him, Eames sitting beside him.

"You’re hard. We can take care of that."

"Arthur, we shouldn’t."

"But we did already. What’s one more thing?"

Eames really couldn’t find a logical argument to that. He sat back and took off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor as he leaned over Arthur, kissing him, feeling his eager little mouth kissing him back. When he sat up again, he said,

"Your mother can’t know."

"She won’t."

Arthur smiled then, pulling Eames back down to him and into his bed.


	119. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: It's Arthur's first day at his FIRST job a law firm, and before noon he's managed to spill coffee all over his new boss, Mr. Eames. He didn't think it could get more embarrassing until the sight of Eames' built chest and tattoos under his wet shirt gives Arthur a boner. Of course Eames notices.

Arthur was already nervous enough. He had spent the night before picking out the right suit before trying to go to bed early enough. He couldn’t sleep of course and then when he finally drifted off, he woke up suddenly as his alarm went off. 

He was nearly late on his first day which caused him great stress. When he met his boss, Mr. Eames, he was instantly intimidated. He was broad though still managed to look so model like in his finely cut and tailored suit. He had a nicely groomed beard and solid, hard blue-grey eyes that made Arthur feel like every inch of him was being examined and scrutinized. 

He did his work for the better part of the morning until Mr. Eames called him into his office and told him to take a coffee order, which Arthur did. He rushed out, went to Starbucks and got Mr. Eames order, exactly as it had been written down and then immediately returned to the office. When he brought it to him, handing it across his desk, Arthur noticed all too late that the lid was slightly lifted, which explained how he managed to get a trickle of it on his own hand. Wanting to compensate and stop the lid from popping off completely, he tried to cover it and press it down with his other hand only for him to drop the cup altogether.

Arthur watched as if in slow motion, the cup fell out of his hand, bounced on the desk just so the lid could come off and the coffee splash all over Mr. Eames’ bright white shirt. Mr. Eames cursed from the heat and stood up right away and Arthur wanted to just fling himself out the floor to ceiling window in Mr. Eames’ office. He actually stood there, hoping he would have a heart attack and die as he started babbling,

"Oh, my God…I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry!"

Mr. Eames sighed a bit, shaking off the rest of the coffee as he said,

"It’s quite alright. I was just upset by the heat, not you. Be a dear, run to my washroom there and grab me a towel?"

Arthur nodded dumbly and ran to the small washroom in the corner of Mr. Eames’ massive office and he returned as he saw him undoing his tie and then undoing the buttons of his shirt to pull it open and take it off.

Arthur’s jaw dropped again when he saw how finely sculpted Mr. Eames was, covered in tattoos, his abs flexing as he pulled his arms out of the sleeves. Arthur handed him the towel and he settled his hands over his crotch the instant he felt himself stirring. When Mr. Eames turned, there were more tattoos, his back broad and thick and Arthur had to bite his lip to prevent himself from moaning at the sight of him.

There was a small closet that Mr. Eames opened and pulled out a plain shirt, pulling it on for the time being as he then closed the door and returned to his desk, picking up the ruined button down. He shook it out over the towel and walked over to Arthur as he said,

"This will need to be dry cleaned and I’m going to need another shirt in the meantime so if you could run this down…"

He stopped talking when he noticed Arthur just nodded, his face pink, not making eye contact with him. Eames only had to look down to see Arthur desperately trying to hide his erection. He looked back up at his face and said,

"Arthur?"

Arthur finally looked at him.

"Yes, sir?"

"Are you listening? I know those could be distracting…"

For the millionth time that morning, Arthur contemplated suicide. Eames just smiled a little and said,

"Need a moment in the washroom?"

"No…"

"Alright then, dry cleaners, new shirt. Can you do that?"

"Yes, sir."

"There’s a good lad."

He handed the soiled shirt to Arthur and Arthur took it, bundling it in the towel. When Eames returned to his desk, he began to clean up the spill itself and Arthur slowly made his way to the door. 

"Oh, Arthur. One more thing?"

Arthur turned and faced him, humiliation still on his face.

"Yes, sir?"

"Once my desk is clean, you should come back here and we can talk a bit more."

If Arthur didn’t know better, he could have sworn he heard a bit of a flirting undertone in his voice, his smile a little more smug, his eyes a bit darker. Instead he blushed harder and looked down.

"Yes, sir."

Arthur then turned, bringing the bundle down to hide his hard-on as he went to run the errands.


	120. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Sequel - Eames and Arthur doing it just in the other side of a wall where Arthur's mother is working/talking to someone.

It was a shameful secret. Eames knew it and still, he couldn’t help himself. Each time, every time, was as if he had lost control of himself, gave himself over to the riptide and drowned. He drowned in every bit of Arthur, wanting someone like him as badly as he wanted air. 

But he knew it was wrong and each time he pulled himself away, he promised himself it was the last time. He was married, happily so and Arthur was his step-son, his young, sixteen year old step-son who was probably too riddled in hormones and poor judgement to realize what was doing, what he was begging for. Eames should have been the adult. He should have put a stop to what he was doing.

But he couldn’t. Not when Arthur whispered sweetly in his ear, when he clung to him so desperately, his mouth innocent and never knowing any other touch but Eames’ kissing at him softly. Even the filth that came from him, sounded so gentle in Eames’ ears.

In front of Eames’ wife, they acted normally, Arthur hardly acknowledging either one of them at times, playing the sullen teenager but when alone…God when alone.

There were times at night when Arthur wanted everything and it was an in opportune time but still, Eames gave in, as always unable to not help himself, to spoil this boy that had thoroughly bewitched him. There was a time when Eames’ wife was on the phone in their bedroom and Eames was with Arthur in the bathroom. He had his boy on the sink, kissing him to keep him silent, as he fucked him quietly. 

He kept his hands on Arthur, holding him close, one hand on his back, the other on his waist to keep him forward as he thrust upwards, Arthur moaning against his mouth. His pajama pants were on the floor and Eames alternated between listening to his wife’s voice on the other side of the wall, making sure she was on the phone, and listening to Arthur, breaking away for air, hearing his breathy whines and whimpers. When he groaned and whispered, ‘daddy’, Eames moved harder, feeling Arthur hold onto him tighter, his slender fingers gripping his shirt, long legs around his waist, holding Eames greedily, keeping him as deep as he could inside him.

"Arthur…Arthur…"

His voice was low, gravelly and Arthur smiled softly as he kissed Eames again and again, biting at his bottom lip and then gasping as he moved back and then hid his face, muffling his cries as he shivered and came between them. Eames followed shortly afterwards, cursing, pressing his face to Arthur’s his eyes clenched as he felt the sweet release that only this delicate boy could give him. When he came to his senses, he saw himself in the mirror, wrecked and so fucking pleased that he felt the underlying sense of guilt with it. He moved back and listened for a moment, hearing his wife still on the phone and he breathed a sigh of relief. 

He pulled away from Arthur, easing him down to his feet, cleaning him off and then putting his pajama pants back on him. He kissed him once more before patting his ass.

"Go to bed."

Arthur grinned at him and leaned up for another kiss.

"More…" Arthur whispered and Eames did not deny him.

Eames cupped his face, devouring him as he always had, feeling Arthur mew and hold onto Eames’ wrists. When he moved away, he let him go and again sent him on his way. That time, Arthur went and Eames finished cleaning up himself, taking off his shirt since it was ruined and throwing it in the wash before he stepped out from the bathroom, back to his real life and he headed downstairs to eat something.


	121. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Sequel - A visiting attorney or something hits on Arthur in front of Eames, and Eames turns into Jealous McJealousy Pants.

Arthur was amazed that he still had his job.

Mr. Eames was very thoughtful and kind and understanding, even after Arthur spilled hot coffee on his boss. He had done his best to keep his work up to par - answering every call, every email, running every errand to the best of his ability. He had to make up for his mistake.

Mr. Eames had taken him out to lunch a few times after that, spoke with Arthur about non-work related subjects and was over all a delight to be around. Arthur still cringed when he thought of what he did to his boss, but he sometimes blushed just being around him.

It was painfully obvious that Arthur was attracted to Mr. Eames, he was smart and insanely, fucking gorgous. His accent alone made Arthur weak in the knees, especially when it sounded like he was whispering to him, his voice raspy and almost like a growl. He didn’t know if Mr. Eames was flirting with him, everything sounded like a flirt to him and he was sure it was his over active, desperately horny imagination considering how badly he wanted his boss, he didn’t act on it and often stood stock still, his mind churning as he asked himself ‘was he flirting with me?’

One afternoon, a visiting attorney came to Mr. Eames office. Arthur was asked to bring coffee into his office so he stepped into his office and saw Mr. Eames and the visiting attorney, Mr. Robert Fischer from Fischer and Browning. He smiled at him and asked,

"Good afternoon Mr. Fischer. What kind of coffee can I bring you?"

Mr. Fischer eyed him up and down, a smirk on his face as he said,

"Eames, who’s this delightful creature?"

He heard Eames shift a bit and say,

"This is my assistant, Arthur."

"Arthur, good to meet you."

He extended his hand and Arthur took it, shaking it and then he felt Mr. Fischer held onto his hand, still grinning at him. Arthur blushed a little and Eames cleared his throat again.

"Robert…"

"Right, my apologies."

He let go and he gave his coffee order to Arthur and then Arthur checked with Eames about his usual before he left.

He came back right away with the two coffees and when he gave his cup to Mr. Fischer, he said,

"Why, thank you, Arthur darling. You’re lovely."

Arthur blushed again and nodded before leaving to go back to his desk.

When Mr. Fischer left Mr. Eames’ office, he stopped by his desk and said,

"Arthur darling, are you happy here?"

"Yes, Mr. Fischer, very happy."

"Does Eames pay you well? Is he…kind to you?"

He felt his his fingers brush over Arthur’s and Arthur blushed again, looking down as he said,

"Yes, Mr. Fischer…he’s very kind to me."

He didn’t get a chance to say much else when Mr. Eames was suddenly at his office door.

"Robert, ease back mate."

Mr. Fischer looked at Mr. Eames before he cleared his throat and whispered to Arthur,

"If you change your mind, call me."

He left without another word and Arthur was suprised. When Mr. Fischer was gone, Mr. Eames called Arthur into his office. When he stepped inside, closing the door behind him, he said,

"Yes, Mr. Eames?"

"Are you really happy here, Arthur?"

"Yes, very much."

"Good. Is there anything else I can do to make you happier?"

"No, everything is fine."

Mr. Eames nodded and settled in front of his desk as he called Arthur closer and then took his hand.

"I’m happy you started working here."

Arthur blushed and felt a little flustered, biting his bottom lip as Eames held his hand firmly.

"Thank you."

"We should go to lunch tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Okay. How about dinner tonight?"

Arthur looked up, wondering if he heard correctly.

"Dinner? Tonight?"

"Unless you had other plans?"

"No, I was just…I just wanted to be sure…"

Mr. Eames smiled a little at him and said,

"Make reservations. You know the place I like."

"Okay."

Mr. Eames let go of his hand and let him go make the reservations. He returned to his desk and picked up the phone and began to dial for the restaurant that Mr. Eames liked and his voice trembled a bit as he asked for a table for two.


	122. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur and Eames are best friends. Arthur is in love with Eames but he doesn't want to ruin their friendship so he has never told Eames about his feelings. Eames has a new boyfriend/girlfriend every month and when he starts dating his new "love" he doesn't have time for Arthur. He is very surprised when one day Arthur tells him he has a date and they can't hang out together. Eames is very jealous. He realises that he wanted Arthur all for himself. And he gets him, of course.

They had been friends for years, since they were in middle school in fact so Arthur knew Eames pretty well. He had also harbored a crush on him for almost just as long. And because of their long standing friendship, Arthur also tolerated a lot.

Usually when Eames began dating someone new, he was gone for however long he was dating them. Texts went ignored, phone calls un returned and Arthur usually missed his friend. He was also tired of it but he didn’t want Eames to be gone from his life either.

He was pathetically in love.

Ariadne always told Arthur he shouldn’t stand this, he should also just tell Eames. But Arthur always said no.

"It would ruin our friendship."

"I think the friendship is pretty ruined anyway considering he doesn’t give a shit about you when he finds someone new."

Arthur hated that she was right, but his feelings usually overwhelmed his better judgement.

Usually.

It came to a head once they were supposed to hang out and Arthur was left high and dry, waiting for Eames to show up all night. When he texted him, Eames apologized, saying he had finally hooked up with someone and…it didn’t matter after that. Arthur dropped his phone and felt as if this should be the sign that he should give up. 

Arthur stopped waiting around for Eames to be free and he went out with Ariadne, hung out with other friends and somewhere along that line, he met Robert. Robert asked him out on a date and Arthur accepted, knowing this was his chance to move on from Eames.

When he got ready for his date, he heard his phone going off and he answered it.

"Hey, Arthur."

"Eames…hi. What’s up?"

"Nothing, just kind of bored. You want to do something?"

"Oh…I can’t. I have a date."

"You have a date?"

"Yeah."

"With who?"

"Robert Fischer."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…he’s actually here so, I have to go. I’ll call you later though."

"Yeah, alright. Have fun."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye."

He hung up and he felt terribly guilty. But then he reasoned with himself. Eames had never felt bad about blowing Arthur off. Hell, he had ditched him several times over so Arthur was not about to feel bad about having a date.

In fact, he had several more dates. He started seeing Robert and spending all his time with him, not giving Eames a second thought. He had done it to him throughout all their friendship, it was about time he got a taste of his own medicine. Then one night, while Arthur was home, texting Robert back and forth, he got another text from Eames. He was going to ignore him when he saw what it said.

_'Hey. Are you ever going to answer me or you just going to keep blowing me off?'_

Arthur sighed and answered,

_'I'm busy. You know what it's like.'_

He left it at that and kept talking to Robert until he got another text about an hour later.

_'I'm at your door.'_

Arthur grumbled and stood up and left his room, going downstairs and opened the front door to see Eames there.

"What are you doing here?"

"You’ve been ignoring me!"

Arthur closed the door behind him as he said,

"Well now you know how it feels."

"What are you talking about?"

Arthur scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Nevermind. Geez, I can’t believe you came here."

"I wanted to talk to you. You’ve been out with him…"

"With who?"

Arthur suddenly wanted to hear it. He noticed that Eames never said his name unless he had to and even when he said it, he said it with disgust.

"With  _Robert._ ”

"He’s my boyfriend. He’s around. He doesn’t get random hook up’s and leave me waiting all night."

"I said I was sorry about that."

"It would matter if it hadn’t been the millionth time."

"Well…I am sorry! I’m very sorry. And I miss you."

"We’re still friends you know. I just have a boyfriend, just like you’ve had them."

"I don’t want you to have a boyfriend."

"That’s not fair! You’ve been dating and now when I get the chance to date someone, you don’t want me to?!"

"I miss having you to myself!"

"Well, that’s too bad. You-"

"I know I did it to you all the time! And I’m sorry! I’m sorry…"

Arthur shook his head and looked down, bringing his hand to his face.

"You can’t do this. You can’t tell me you want me to yourself and that you miss me and that you’re sorry. Not when…not when I’ve been trying…."

"Trying to what?"

"Trying to get over you."

He looked up at Eames and saw him looking back at him fondly, a small smile on his face.

"You like me?"

"No! Not anymore!"

"Arthur…"

He stepped a little closer and suddenly kissed him. Arthur was stunned, pulling back, eyes wide as he shook his head.

"No, Eames…I’m with Robert. I don’t like you."

"I like you. A lot. It’s the only reason I was ever dating anyone else, to get you out of my system. I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t think you felt the same way."

Arthur laughed, shaking his head as he kissed Eames back this time.

"Me too…"

Eames put his arms around him, kissing Arthur deeply as if to make up for lost time.

Needless to say, Arthur stopped seeing Robert.


	123. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: jockey AU where Arthur is a renowned rider and Eames has been his trainer for years and there's so much UST, it's ridiculous. It all comes to a head at a national championship, where Eames goes to give Arthur a peptalk in an empty stall and feelings and love proclamations are exchanged and then they have mind blowing sex right up against the stall wall. And then of course Arthur goes on to completely capture the hearts of the judges, though he's already caught the only one that matters

Arthur had been riding for years. He was on a national level, graceful and fast and he had a wonderful connection to his horse. Best of all, his trainer was one of the best. Eames had trained three prior champions and now was on his way to train his forth. 

Eames was stern and strict, which often drove Arthur crazy at first but after winning a handful of titles, he stopped complaining, listening to everything Eames said. It didn’t hurt that his trainer was a handsome, elegant man who carried himself with a proper, English air looked devastating when he wore a newsboy’s cap. Arthur thought the world of him and he thought maybe Eames thought something of him too, but for all his flirty behavior, nothing ever came of it. Eames hardly touched him except for his shoulder or his hand when he assisted Arthur while he was riding. 

At the national championships one clear and perfect summer day, Arthur paced in the stall beside his horse’s. He was nervous and his hands were clammy. The wreath of roses waited for his horse, a huge purse for Arthur and the title all hung in the air. He wondered where Eames was and he sat down on some hay to not dirty his pants. 

Suddenly, Eames appeared, wearing his newsboy cap as he said,

"Arthur! I’m so sorry for being late."

Arthur sighed in relief as he stood up and said,

"I was wondering where you were!"

"Forgive me. I was tied up."

He helped Arthur up, taking his hand and as he did, he felt the clamminess.

"Arthur dear, are you nervous?"

Arthur laughed a little, rubbing his hands against his pants.

"I’m terrified. So much is on the line."

Eames smiled a little, putting his hands on Arthur’s shoulders, causing him to stand up straight.

"You’re going to do wonderfully. You’ve trained hard, you’ve done everything you were capable of and I believe in you. I believe you can do this. You’re wonderful and one of my best students. And you know what, even if you don’t win, I’ll train you again for next year. You won’t fail if you don’t win. I know that…you and I started off bumpy but I see so much potential in you."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn’t have wasted my time if I didn’t think you were capable. Arthur, you’re wonderful."

Arthur smiled, feeling the knot in his stomach ease.

"Thank you. I really needed to hear that."

When Eames went from holding his shoulder, to cupping his face, Arthur looked up at him and smiled a bit still as Eames stepped closer to him, kissing him very gently. It was brief and sudden and when he moved back, he looked flustered as he began to apologize.

"I’m sorry. That was completely out of line."

Arthur wouldn’t hear of it as he threw his arms around him, pulling him close, kissing him hard. 

It spiraled completely out of control from there. Eames only looked into his eyes as he said,

"I love you, Arthur."

Arthur suddenly he had won, the thrill and excitement racing through him as he said,

"I love you too."

He was stripped off his pants and shoes, Eames kissing him, lifting him up easily and keeping him against the walls of the pen, taking Arthur then and there. 

It was frantic and messy and quick but when it was over, Eames kissed him once more and sent him on his way just as Arthur was been announced.

The race was won. Arthur had won by such a far lead that it caused such a huge uproar - judges completely impressed, the crowd on its feet.

Arthur didn’t even care. When he stood in the winner’s circle, he could see Eames and that was all that mattered to him.


	124. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames and Arthur are princes of rival kingdoms who are secret lovers. They meet at balls and festivals every year, and run off to be alone in the gardens of the hosting palace. But this time, a servant saw them. They are brought before the courts of both kingdoms, and both fight for the ability to marry, while their parents bicker about keeping them apart. Happy ending, please! :)

Across the rivers and fields lay two different kingdoms. They once started at allies but over time had become bitter enemies with a shaky truce. 

Each kingdom had a prince who was in line to take over the throne when the time came, but for now were young and still being schooled and…

…desperately in love with one and other.

They had met when they were boys and when they were older, got along better than their families ever hoped. But friendship turned to romance and love when they realized their affections for one and other. 

They wrote to each other in secret, passing letters with their most devoted of confidants. On Eames’ side, he had Yusuf and on Arthur’s Ariadne. The letters were often long and filled with descriptions of love and longing since many, many months, often years would go on between seeing each other. The letters were all they had.

But when the truce - no matter how shaky was struck between the kingdoms, balls and festivals began to occur and they were able to see each other more frequently.

When Eames’ family held the new moon festival and Arthur’s family came, he was able to steal time with the young prince, both of them hiding away in the darkest corners of the gardens, kissing desperately and holding onto each other, savoring every moment they were in each other’s arms.

When Arthur’s sister was married to a duke, Eames’ family was invited to the wedding, a lavish three day event, which to Arthur meant three days of having Eames with him. They ducked in hallways and sought privacy in Arthur’s bedroom, finally being able to be alone with one and other in the most intimate of ways, Arthur giving Eames his virginity and Eames giving him his in exchange.

It was the moment they had been waiting for and Arthur wanted to stay in his bed, his head pillowed on Eames’ chest for the rest of his life.

Arthur had to stop himself from crying when the three days were over, unsure of when he would see him again.

It wasn’t until the start of the winter and the frost festival was held in Eames’ family’s kingdom. When Arthur’s family attended, the moment he was able to, he broke away, running and finding Eames in their secret spot in the corners of the gardens though now the once secluded and overgrown stone bench was covered in frost and dead vines. Arthur didn’t care, he shivered until he saw Eames, wearing his winter clothes and fur lined cape and he took Arthur in his arms, wrapping his cape around Arthur to keep him warmer as they kissed.

Their romantic reunion was short lived when Arthur’s servant caught them. He was looking for the prince on the the request of his lady mother and was immediately caught in Eames’ arms.

The aftermath was immediate and the frost festival was canceled as both princes were placed before their families to fight. Both Arthur and Eames’ families were not pleased with both princes being in love with each other and each side blamed the other. Arthur could only look at Eames from across the room, afraid this would happen one day. Eames decided this would not end the way his father wanted it. He stood from his family’s side and crossed the room going towards Arthur. Arthur instantly stood to his feet and went to Eames and they took each other’s hands. 

Eames pleaded with both families, explaining that he had always loved Arthur and he will love Arthur and he wanted nothing more than to marry him.

Both families went up in a frenzied rage, completely furious with the idea of both princes marrying. 

"This would unite both kingdoms! It would bring peace and prosperity to both sides, why keep us apart?" Begged Arthur.

"I mean no disrespect to either good king but if I may remind you both that as princes, if you do not let us marry now, when we’re both kings, we will marry anyway." Said Eames.

Both sides suddenly fell silent and Arthur gripped Eames’ hand tightly, looking at him with a bit of hope. When the silence turned to mumbled whispers, both kings stepped forward to meet each son and looked at each other.

"Your son is right." Said Arthur’s father.

Eames’ father agreed. They both sighed.

"I will consent to the marriage if you do as well." Said Eames’ father.

Arthur’s father consented and extended his hand out, Eames’ father taking it. 

When the spring bloomed the following season, Arthur and Eames were wed, bringing the shaky truce to a solid truce and finally ending the rivalry between the kingdoms.


	125. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: NASCAR AU-(bamf)Arthur is driving in the championship and Eames is his main mechanic on his pitstop crew. Throughout all the years, Eames has been the only constant on his team. It's an ongoing joke in the arena that they're a couple (which they are)!! during the race an aggressive driver hits Arthur's car causing it to spiral out & flip. Eames rushes to the scene and helps pull him out before any gas lights itself. H/c please!

Eames stood in the pit as he watched Arthur’s car race around the curb. He was ahead and Eames impatiently tapped his foot. Yusuf, a fellow mechanic stood beside him as he watched the race.

"Watching your boyfriend?"

He teased Eames, nudging him with his elbow as Eames laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I am."

It was a joke among the pit crew that Arthur and Eames were dating and they took it in stride, though they actually were together and had been since the start of Arthur’s racing career.

As Arthur pulled ahead to lead, Robert, Arthur’s rival and fiercest competition cut ahead, side swiping at Arthur’s car. Eames watched, his breathing halting when he saw Arthur trying to correct the sudden move, but he lost control, the car spinning out and flipping over across the barrier in the center. 

Eames was the first one that jumped out, the race stopping so he was able to run without worry of other cars coming. The emergency team was there at the same time Eames got there, the crew behind him as they helped, pulling back debris, fighting off small fires that were starting, the emergency crew cutting Arthur out of his seat.

Eames couldn’t remember what else he did, he just climbed into the ambulance with Arthur, holding his helmet as he watched the emergency crew working on him. Arthur wasn’t even awake.

Once at the hospital, Eames waited and waited, pacing slightly until he was allowed inside to see him. Arthur had a broken leg, some cracked ribs, a mild concussion, a broken wrist and a ton of cuts and bruises. Eames pulled a chair and sat beside Arthur, taking his free hand, minding the IV line on the back of his hand as he held it. He was relieved to hear that aside from the obvious injuries, Arthur would be fine. He was out of any future races for a while as he recovered, his car was destroyed but Arthur was alive. It could have been a lot worse considering how bad the accident was.

The rest of the pit crew came by to see Arthur, slowly, his room began filling with flowers and cards, doctors shifted in and out along with nurses. Gradually, Arthur woke, a few blood vessels in his right eye broken from impact. He groaned, turning to Eames as he said him sitting there, waiting for him. Yusuf had brought him a change of clothes, but he hadn’t left Arthur’s side for more than a few minutes at a time, so he had scruff growing on his face already. 

"Hey…how long was I out?"

"About a day and a few hours."

Eames resisted holding his hand any tighter though he wanted nothing more than to put his arms around him and squeeze him.

"What happened?"

"Robert cut you off suddenly. He must have clipped you."

Arthur hummed, then grimaced as he tried to get comfortable but couldn’t. 

"You gave me a scare."

"I’m sorry."

"Not your fault."

He leaned down, kissing Arthur’s fingers carefully as he sighed.

"I’m just happy you’re alive."

While Arthur recovered, Eames sat by his side, glad he didn’t have to deal with the press or anyone else, he could just be with Arthur and help him. When Arthur was ready to be discharged, Eames took him home and continued caring for him there.

"Thank you…for all this."

"Of course. Who else is going to take care of you?"

Arthur laughed a little as Eames helped him sit up, his entire body still wrecked and bruised. He groaned a bit when he felt the ache in his ribs and Eames kissed his forehead.

"The rumors are just going to get worse."

Eames shrugged.

"They’re already really bad. What’s one more rumor?"

Arthur smiled, leaning back and taking Eames’ hand.

"When you get better, we’re going to have a lot of work ahead of us."

Arthur nodded, sighing a little.

"I’m not looking forward to that."

"Yeah, it won’t be easy. But imagine all the applause you’ll get when you come back."

Arthur just smiled at him, squeezing his hand a little tighter.


	126. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Robin Hood AU: Eames is the mysterious bandit, on the run from King Robert. Arthur, an old friend of Eames' and an orphan of noble birth, taken in by Robert is set to marry Sheriff Browning. He meets Eames in the middle of the night to plan their escape from the wedding.

Arthur stood near his wardrobe, holding the door open as he admired the wanted poster there. Eames had been his childhood friend, but he had been gone for many years, only to surface again against King Robert. He was a criminal, a thief, a bandit but still, the keeper of Arthur’s heart. 

He still longed for him but Eames had made no contact since he disappeared and Arthur figured he had been forgotten.

It wasn’t until one day during a festival that Arthur attended in company of the king that Eames was there, in disguise but Arthur knew it was him - he knew it was Eames anywhere. Finding an excuse to leave Robert’s side, Arthur mingled along the crowd, trying his best to follow Eames until he was lead into a clearing and the man in disguise turned, a bow an arrow in his hand, aimed at him until Eames said,

"Arthur?"

Arthur had not even moved, having complete faith that Eames would not hurt him. He only smiled as Eames lowered his weapon, throwing it aside as he took Arthur in his arms. 

"Eames…Eames…I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

Arthur never wanted to leave his arms but he had no choice. They only had a few minutes before Arthur would be missed. 

"Who has taken care of you?"

"The king. After my parents died, the king took me in."

Eames frowned as he touched Arthur’s face for a second before pulling away. He saw how filthy his hands were - how clean Arthur’s face was. But Arthur didn’t care, he clasped Eames’ hands in his own and sighed.

"Now that I know where you are…"

"Yes, yes please."

He knew that Eames would find a way to see him and so he did.

Eames risked life and limb sneaking into King Robert’s kingdom, into his castle and into Arthur’s room any chance he could. Eames would spend the night with Arthur and before the sun rose, he would always leave, Arthur giving him jewels or gold or whatever else the king had given him. Eames would only steal kisses from Arthur before escaping again.

One night, Eames was nearly caught entering the kingdom and King Robert was enraged. He believed, at first, that Eames was there to directly steal from him but it wasn’t until Arthur’s nervous look made the king think otherwise. To stop that, even if he was wrong, he decided to marry Arthur off to the sheriff. 

"You’re of age anyway Arthur. And the sheriff is a fine man."

Arthur couldn’t argue. He just nodded and agreed though inside, he was heartbroken. The king wasn’t giving Arthur much time either - he had set the date for Arthur to marry Sheriff Browning, an older heavy set man that looked at Arthur in a lecherous way in a matter of months. Arthur was afraid that he would be married before Eames came to see him and each night he waited patiently by his window until a month before he was set to marry Browning, Eames came. 

Arthur cried when he saw him, with relief, with fear and he clung to him, telling him everything that was happening and King Robert’s plans to marry him to the sheriff. Eames frowned and held his beloved’s face in his hands, kissing him gently.

"It’s not going to happen."

"What? What am I going to do? I have to marry him…"

"No, I won’t allow it. I’ll think of something."

"But…"

"Arthur. You’re mine. I love you and no one will take you away from me. I’ve stolen so many things and given them away but you will be the one thing I keep for myself."

Arthur smiled a little and he believed Eames.

Every day up to the day of the wedding, Arthur waited and was well behaved, agreeing and even exchanging polite conversation with the man he was to marry. King Robert was pleased.

The morning of Arthur’s wedding, he watched the sun come up, his heart broken because Eames had not come for him. It was too late now - the sun’s beams just started breaking over the horizon as he sat by his window. But he was wrong. Eames did come for him. He covered him in a heavy cloak with a hood to hide his face and helped him out the window as they scaled the walls and then ran towards the woods. There, just past some trees, waited a horse which Eames helped him up onto before climbing on himself and then they raced off.

When they arrived at Eames’ camp, his followers, the people done wrong by the king and the sheriff, an entire village built on the other side of the supposedly haunted woods, Eames helped him down as Arthur looked at him, feeling guilty for thinking Eames had forgotten him.

"I told you that I would come for you."

Arthur took his hand, grasping it tightly as Eames lead him to where he lived, where he and Arthur would now live with him, together.


	127. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: imagine your OTP having lazy saturday morning sex, eyes half open, early-morning sun washing across the bed, sheets tangled around their legs. it’s nothing too intense, warmth and messy tenderness, faces buried into each other’s necks and pleasure shivering down their spines (posted by antivanrogue originally)

The sun is warm on Arthur’s face when he feels it early Saturday morning. He’s still tired but there’s an unexplainable happiness coursing through him. He turns towards Eames and falls asleep again, his arm thrown over Eames’ bare back.

Just shy of an hour or so later, Eames is sliding himself against Arthur, feeling his morning erection rub against his ass. He smiles a little, his eyes half open as he lifts his head and kisses the rounded mound of his shoulder, then his neck, hearing Arthur hum a little, a smile already starting on his face.

Eames is already falling asleep when his hand slips down Arthur’s thin briefs, but he manages to tug them down a little and wakes Arthur in the process. Arthur takes them down the rest of the way, wondering why he bother to put them back on since Eames was still naked beside him and he eases himself closer, kissing Eames’ chest, hearing him wake up again, humming back at him, telling him he was pleased.

They kiss slowly, lazily, morning breath be damned and Arthur falls asleep half way through it. Eames turns them over so Arthur is on his back and he wakes him again. Arthur smiles a little, moving his head away from Eames’ face so he could yawn and then reaches down between them, taking Eames’ cock in his hand and gives him slow yet firm strokes. Eames had his eyes closed, moaning a little as he put his hands back on Arthur, rutting against him, feeling Arthur’s erection against his stomach and when he rubs Arthur moans softly and moves his legs apart.

He guides Eames inside him - he’s still wet and soft from the night before and Eames curses, kissing Arthur again. He doesn’t move, he just stays still, feeling Arthur’s arms come around his back and he breaks the kiss to turn his head and yawn in return. Arthur laughs a little, leaving little kisses against Eames’ throat.

"We should wait until we’re more awake."

"Nah, you started it, might as well finish."

Arthur just smiles, feeling Eames give a weak little thrust but it felt good anyway and Arthur kicks off the sheets from over them, feeling warm with Eames on top of him.

It’s sloppy and slow, sending sparks of pleasure through them and Eames manages to get his arms around Arthur, leaning down to his neck, lazily rolling his hips, eliciting soft gasps of pleasure from Arthur as he did. Now and then he nods off, waking up when Arthur squeezes around him, hearing him sigh softly.

"Don’t stop…"

Eames kisses him deeply and resumes his movements, feeling more awake when he does and he can feel Arthur waking up too, his legs hiking up higher on Eames’ sides and Eames thrusts deeper into him, making Arthur moan.

Eames props himself up on his elbow now, looking at Arthur, seeing sleep still etched on his face, but his eyes becoming more and more alert, his mouth open as he gasped and moaned, his fingers holding onto Eames’ back more firmly.

"There…right there…"

Eames slid his arm a little lower, lifting up Arthur’s hips, slipping into him even further and he thrusts harder than before until Arthur comes. Eames follows shortly after, his face buried against Arthur’s throat, kissing him, letting his teeth scrape against his skin and he stays there, trying to breathe evenly. When he picks his head up, the tired feeling he had early has come back, the orgasm draining whatever energy he managed to summon. Arthur had already fallen asleep, his arms falling from Eames’ back.

Eames didn’t mind, pressing his lips to the corner of Arthur’s mouth until Arthur’s bleary eyes turned to look at him, smiling.

"Don’t leave…"

"Wasn’t planning on it…"

"No, here. Stay here."

He tried to hold onto Eames again, but he yawned, his eyes watering and Eames laid down on him, turning them with great effort so they could sleep and he could remain inside Arthur. Of course, eventually he did slip out of him but they remained asleep, the sheets and blankets pushed to the bottom of the bed, pillows thrown about and the sun still warming their skin. Arthur turned away when he felt it on his face, hiding against Eames, not yet ready to get up.


	128. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur and Eames as Bonnie and Clyde. After a successful robbery, they have sex in the bath at their hideout, listening to the radio telling about the illusive couple and their bank robberies, frustrating the police.

When they got to the hideout, Eames cut the engine while Arthur got out, satchel of money still in hand, sawed off shot gun in the other. Eames followed him, his own bag clutched in his hand as he picked up his Browning Automatic Rifle and rested it against his shoulder, the barrel up. They walked through the small garage door and into the house they were held up in. 

It had been abandoned for some time and since it was in the middle of nowhere, it was a perfect hide out. They had the basics inside the house, a bed, some supply to cook with and their belongings always packed and near the door. As they walked inside, Arthur set his gun down by the doorway in the bedroom, Eames doing the same as they dropped the satchels full of money. They looked at each other, pleased and happy as Eames took off his cap, throwing it on the bed. 

Arthur was already undressing by the time Eames got closer to him, grasping his face as he kissed him softly. Arthur smiled as he pulled back and said,

"Bath. We’re filthy and it’s been a long drive."

Eames nodded. 

It took a while to gather water and heat it up in the large metal tub on the floor, near the window. The radio was already on when Eames got in first, Arthur following him, straddling his lap as they kissed again. Eames’ arms were around Arthur, his hands wet already and sliding up his bare back. They smiled at each other as Arthur dipped his hands into the water and brought them back up to Eames’ beard, kissing his lips again as he slowly rut against him. 

The music from the station was still playing in the background as they gasped softly, Arthur moaning softly as he felt Eames’ fingers penetrate him. When he moved them away, Arthur was ready, feeling Eames’ cock hard and at attention. Arthur took him slowly, the water helping but still a poor substitute - still far too impatient to stop and get proper lubrication. He groaned as Eames held his hips with one hand, the other rubbing Arthur’s stretched skin, feeling him quiver under his touch until they kissed. Arthur didn’t move for a bit, just enjoyed how full and open he felt, damp and still warm from the sunlight and still running high from the robbery.

Suddenly the music cut out as an announcement was made that the first national bank had just been robbed a few hours ago. They stopped and looked at each other, listening to the broadcaster, describing the two of them as dangerous violent criminals with a blood thirsty greed that had already mowed down countless police and bystanders.

Arthur laughed a little as he moved his hips, riding Eames a little.

"Blood thirsty greed?"

"It’s a bit tinged with blood."

Arthur moaned as he pushed down harder, the water from the tub splashing over the sides and onto the floor, making Eames curse. The broadcast continued,

"The pair, known to be equally protective of each other has already butchered the sheriff when he made the mistake of getting between them.and still even with half the police of each town they hit on their backs, the manage to get away. The lead agent from the F.B.I had this to say…"

Eames growled, sitting up, bringing Arthur close to him, kissing him, encouraging him to move faster while the agent spoke on the radio.

"These two are considered armed and extremely dangerous. To the public that sees them, please report their movements right away but do not attempt to stop them yourselves. They have already taken down enough innocent people. The police are working on finding them, trailing every major road and keeping an eye out on every bank."

Arthur smiled while his mouth was against Eames’ - knowing they were stupid and wasting time in doing so. They were in no rush and back roads may have taken a little longer but they went undetected. 

There was the sound of frustration when the F.B.I agent spoke, angry that they had not been caught even though the team started in New York and were now closer to Texas and still had not been caught. It was Eames’ plan to make it to Mexico, lie low there for a while before taking a ship back over to England where they could live in peace, fat on all the money they robbed from every major city along the way. 

When Arthur came, he had given a shaky little gasp, his body shivering as he clung to Eames. He felt him take over, lifting Arthur easily, effortlessly until he came too. Shortly afterwards, the agent on the radio finished talking as the public was once again warned not approach them. Arthur leaned on Eames, struggling to catch his breath, his arms on his shoulders, fingers dripping water on the floor beneath them, Eames still holding him tightly. 

When they finally had enough strength to sit up and look at each other, they laughed, still celebrating with each other, knowing they were a step ahead of the game and would remain so.


	129. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: So again, this prompt came up on my dash and I thought it was amazing!!! I'd love to see Arthur as the tattoo artist and Eames as the florist who always goes to Arthur for ink! But I can definitely see their roles reversed, so whatever clicks with you better! Prompt: killer—ink: I passed a flower shop next to a tattoo shop and at first I laughed because I thought it was ironic and then i freaked because IMAGINE YOUR OTP IN A FLORIST/TATTOO ARTIST AU

Eames was arranging the last of the bouquets to be sent out for delivery before he closed up the shop. He had his delivery man pick up the last of the flowers and he closed up his store before heading over next door.

Right beside Eames’ modest little flower shop was a tattoo shop, run by a delicate looking boy named Arthur. He wasn’t really a boy but when Eames saw him, he thought of him a young and innocent - until he realized that he was the one running the tattoo shop.

A bit of talking, a peek through his book and Eames suddenly became a regular. Getting new ones, getting a few touch ups and just talking about designs, tattoos and business with Arthur.

Arthur himself was a delight to look at. He looked like a professional in his fitted jeans and button down shirts rolled up to his elbows, peeks of tattoos under the sleeves, another hidden under his collarbone. Eames was so curious to see what else he had under there, but they hadn’t quiet gotten there…yet.

When Eames came over that afternoon, Arthur was cleaning up a bit, wearing nice dress pants. a button down shirt and a waistcoat. He looked up when he saw Eames and smiled.

"Hey, you’re back."

"Closed up early since I just had a couple of deliveries to send out."

There was one other person there getting work done by Arthur’s employee Yusuf. He was a cool guy and he was in the shop randomly but mainly, Eames was able to catch Arthur on his own.

"Any work today?"

"Don’t know yet. I should get a few more finished before starting up another."

Arthur laughed and nodded a bit, agreeing. 

They sat down and talked design, flipping through some books to see if Eames could get any ideas. When Arthur leaned over to point something out, Eames saw a little more of the tattoo under his collarbone and he decided to just ask.

"What’s that you got. Here."

He gestured to his own collarbone and Arthur undid a button to show him the fine script, a name and a birthday.

"My mother’s name. She’s alive still, I just really love her."

"Aw. Nice idea."

"You have the flag…"

Arthur pointed to the spot on Eames’ chest and Eames nodded.

"I like that idea. Too bad I’m American."

Eames laughed a little. They continued talking a while more and eventually they just ended up talking about other things rather than tattoos. Even when Yusuf was done and he said bye, they continued to talk, well into the night. When Arthur was ready to close to the shop, Eames stood with him and said,

"Do you want to grab a bite to eat?"

"Yeah. I’d love to."

Arthur smiled and they went to get some dinner and continued their conversation.

Eames continued visiting when he could, gradually getting to see the rest of Arthur’s tattoos and eventually they ended up dating.

Now any time Eames popped over to Arthur’s shop, he went to visit his boyfriend, sometimes with flowers in hand.


	130. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames makes Arthur come from his dirty talk. Only from his dirty talk

They had been quiet for a few minutes with nothing but the exchange of moans and gasps and breathy sighs. 

When Eames rolled his hips, feeling Arthur clenching down around him, he kissed him hard, breathing against him.

"You feel good baby…"

The flush in Arthur’s cheeks made Eames grin, leaning down and kissing the corner of his mouth.

"So hot for me…tight and wet…"

"Fuck, Eames…"

He felt him clenching up again, his fingernails biting into the skin of his arms. Eames knew what Arthur liked, how his words effected him and made his orgasm all that more intense. 

"You blush so pretty for me baby. You like it when I tell you how your little hole feels around my cock? You like it when I fuck you like this?"

He slowed his pace now but made sure his strokes stayed deep. He made sure to slide in and out slowly, easing out until just the head remained and then easing all the back in, hard and firm.

"Yeah…you like it…I can feel how much you like it. Look at the mess you’re making…"

He slipped his hand between them, touching the head of Arthur’s cock, smearing his precum among his fingers, on Arthur’s stomach. When he pressed in deeper, Arthur let out a long shaky moan, his legs shaking as he held onto Eames’ waist.

"Like how deep I can go? Like how my cock can kiss you here?"

He snapped his hips and let the head of his dick brush right by his prostate and Arthur sobbed, cursing again, his hands wrapping around Eames’ neck as he pulled him down, kissing him again and again as he rocked his hips, wanting Eames to keep fucking him hard.

"Eames…Eames…."

He whimpered and Eames nipped at his mouth,

"What is it baby? What do you want?"

"Wanna come…"

He snapped his hips again, moving just as hard, just as deep and Arthur squealed, precum spurting onto his stomach, further adding to the mess.

"There’s my boy…"

"Not your boy…"

"Yes you are. You’re my boy. You’re my boy when you’re like this. When you’re under me and my cock is so deeply buried inside you and your greedy little hole is clenching to pull it in deeper. You’re my boy because I’m the only one that can make you come."

Arthur mewled, his face still pink and Eames cupped his cheek, pressing his thumb against his lip as he kept going, fucking Arthur harder and harder.

"Like that, Arthur? Is that good for my darling boy?"

Arthur let out a long moan, shivering feeling close, his legs tightening around Eames’ waist.

"Yes, yes…"

Eames kept his pace, frantic, ragged movements, grunts mingled in with his consistent words, urging Arthur the entire time. 

When Arthur did come, he sobbed through it, shaking and gasping for air, hearing Eames praise him which for some reason, made Arthur smile. 

When Eames came, he was silent, his head hidden against Arthur’s throat as he still. It was quiet again, soft pants and deep breathing filled the room until Arthur opened his eyes, focusing as he watched Eames’ back fall and rise. Finally, he said,

"Fuck…I love your mouth."

Eames just chuckled against his skin.


	131. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Arthur and lady!Eames

Arthur wandered through the party atmosphere. He could feel Eames everywhere, in every hint of room with it’s golden, vaulted ceilings and ostentatious crystal chandeliers. It was meant to be distracting - Arthur knew his game, he could see all the distractions in the marble statues, the paintings that all seemed as if they were moving and even the guests themselves. 

Men wore fancy tuxes with tails, top hats and watch fobs hanging from their waistcoats. Some had feathers from the bands around the hats, crowns of roses, their masks covered in bright colorful paint and sparking jewels around the eye holes. The women wore extravagant gowns and glittering pieces of jewelry - thick diamond chokers, strands and strands of pearls. Every woman had her hair done, pulled up or to the side in curls or pins.

Arthur fit in, his mask hiding his face, stealing his peripheral vision but keeping him hidden from the projections. He walked slowly, picking up a champagne flute from a passing waiter and kept looking. It was hard to see where Eames was hiding, with their faces hidden and not a single mirror in place, anyone could be Eames. Arthur thought of just sitting and waiting, looking like a wallflower, alone and sad seem to be Eames’ forte when it came to Arthur, but no…that would be too easy. Eames wouldn’t approach him like that.

He danced when asked, danced when he asked others and he felt he might not find Eames before the timer was up. When he wandered away from the center of the ballroom, not a single person calling out to Arthur because everyone felt like Eames, he went to the bar. For a moment, the man behind the bar table seemed like he could be Eames, hidden in plain view but Arthur watched him and was disappointed when he instantly realized it wasn’t him.

The blonde woman beside him turned, her well manicured fingernail ran along the rim of her martini glass as she held a cigarette in her other hand. Arthur looked at her, noting her full curvaceous figure fitted well into the black form hugging dress, the straps off her shoulder and seeming as they were draped delicately there. Around her throat was a choker of diamonds and a cameo in the center. Her hair was up in almost a fifties style curls, her make up simple, full lips in matte blood red puckered when she smoked. She noticed Arthur staring and she gave a little smile, lifting her martini glass to her mouth. 

When she placed it back down, there wasn’t a single stain on the rim and when she spoke, her voice was husky, like a phone sex operator. 

"Hello."

Arthur grinned, seeing Eames as clearly as if he was looking right at him and not his forge.

"Hello, Eames."

She grinned at him, a little smug as she turned a bit, resting her elbow on the bar top. 

"What gave it away?"

Arthur couldn’t really pin point what it was. Nothing about the forge said it was Eames, except maybe the color of her eyes which Eames had not bothered to change but it suited the blonde of her hair. 

"It was the way you made me feel."

Eames smiled, still staying in character.

"Can’t hide that no matter how I look."

Arthur nodded in agreement.

"Should we dance? Still have time on the clock."

Arthur didn’t even consider it as he took Eames’ hand and walked towards the floor.


	132. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by corvincabbage: Before he was Don Jon, Jon Martello was a skinny little thing in high school with a crush on Tommy Conlon, the school's champion wrestler.

Back in the day, before Jon was popular with the ladies, popular with anyone really, he was thin and shy and quiet. 

He was not bullied, but he wasn’t counted either. He floated through high school like a ghost, forgettable, unseen. He was thinner then, hardly fitting in his clothes, everything seemed baggy on him, even the smallest clothes. His hair was unruly, waves and thickness and wild with curls. He had glasses he only wore at home though he struggled to see throughout the day because he figured he had enough on his plate.

He wished he could be different. He wished he could be stronger, noticed and make girls swoon. He wished he could have more than just a handful of “school friends” friends he only spoke to inside the confines of school but once the bell rang, he didn’t speak to them again until the next day, or Monday morning. He also wished, badly might he add, that he could fix whatever was going on in his mind that made him sit on the bleachers and watch the wrestling team practice. 

It wasn’t the team itself that got him interested, though he was jealous that he was all but bones and sharp angles when guys the same height and age were fucking body builders. Jon still looked like an awkward twelve year old. It was Tommy Conlon who, more often than not, got Jon’s attention. He was only seventeen but he was a beast, broad and all muscle, strength that scared every opponent and even some of the guys on the team. Tommy was serious and focused and Jon thought that was impressive.

It was one of the things that Jon both desperately wanted and wanted to go away. He hated that in himself, carrying a crush on a popular wrestler, a boy nonetheless but it was something he cherished too. He craved the attention from someone the likes of Tommy Conlon. There were so many things about him that Jon wished he could emulate, his face, his attitude, his body type. Tommy Conlon was everything Jon wished he could be.

But wanting his attention turned the corner of affection for Jon. He wanted Tommy to like him too, to want him and then Jon would spiral into shame and fear. He could hear his father in his head, never out right telling him being gay was wrong, but he would hear his comments about gay people, the sneers and the eye rolls - like when the boy that lived down the street had gone to college and came back home for a visit only to come out to his parents. It was a big shit storm that flew around the neighborhood, how the kid got kicked out of his house and told not to come back, how the mother wept as she shouted to the sky what she had done wrong, how the father was embarrassed and neither one of them were seen for a few days. Jon’s father discussed it at the table and his mother had done the sign of the cross as Jon’s father said,

"Poor guy. Haven’t seen him around in a couple of days. To have a faggot son…"

He shook his head as if the neighbor’s son had been inflicted with cancer. Jon said nothing but vowed he would not illicit the same reaction from his parents. Ever.

Yet when practice was held, he sat on the bleachers in the gym and watched the wrestlers, watching Tommy Conlon and hating himself later. 

When Tommy finished one afternoon, Jon lingered in the back, waiting for the team to gather their things and leave for the locker room. The last one to leave, was Tommy. He slung a towel around his neck as he threw his gear in his bag and zipped it up before standing. When he did he saw Jon and Jon froze. Tommy didn’t do anything though, he just looked at him for a moment and then waved so Jon waved back. Tommy then left for the locker room and Jon let out the breath he was holding.

One day, he decided, he would look like that. He would get Tommy Conlon out of his system, he would be noticed and he would be all the things he had wished for. 

But first, he would giggle to himself and relish the fact that Tommy Conlon just waved to him, acknowledging his existence. 


	133. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames fucking and rimming Arthur within an inch of his life over a desk in the warehouse after the team has gone. The next day, Arthur is limping from beard burn and Eames is covered in hickeys, and everyone figures out that they're together.

Arthur curses, feeling his legs shaking as he feels Eames’ tongue inside him. He keeps cursing, his hands braced one the table because he needs something to hold onto because he’ll fall over. Eames’ hands are holding him open obscenely and licking slowly, taking his time as if they weren’t at the warehouse, supposedly working. 

Arthur could feel the rasp of his stubble against the insides of his thighs, all over every bit of skin that Eames’ mouth came in contact with. He tongue flicked and prodded and circled and when he pulled back to catch his breath, Arthur could feel his breath warm on the wetness of his skin and suddenly, Eames returned, his tongue flat and running up and down over him and Arthur sobbed, his body shaking as he let go of the desk with one hand as he made a fist to resist from scratching the surface under him. 

"Eames…"

He sounded so ruined already and he gasped again when Eames’ finger pressed inside into, holding his hole open better for his tongue. When he hummed, Arthur felt his knees buckle a little and he was glad he was on the desk because otherwise he would have fallen over. 

He heard himself whining, wheezing, the surface of the desk where his face was pressed on was damp from his heavy breathing, his eyes closed as he groaned and resisted from pushing back into Eames’ mouth and pulling away at the same time. 

When Eames finished, he stood up, licking at his lips, wiping whatever wetness was on his mouth and face with the back of his hand. He reached into his pockets and took out the lube, Arthur not at all surprised he was carrying that around with him. He didn’t hurry him…he felt like he needed these few fleeting seconds to pull himself from the edge of his orgasm, his entire body shuttering, his pants around his thighs, his shirt rucked up so the edge of his desk was pressing against his bare stomach. He could hear Eames undoing his pants, the squelch of the lube in his hand, on his dick as he prepared himself. When Arthur felt Eames’ hand on his hip, moaned, already anticipating the breech and when it came, he pushed himself up on his elbows and tried to move his legs open a little more, hindered by his pants.

Eames slid in slow, making Arthur cry out, both hands now on his hips, pulling him forward as he pushed in and when he bottomed out, Eames hissed and bit his lip for a moment, pausing as Arthur looked over his shoulder, watching Eames watch him, taking in the view before his fingers dug in and pulled back only to slam back inside him.

It was frantic and hard, the entire desk rattling with every thrust, skin slapping against skin and Arthur’s moans echoing throughout the warehouse. Eames growled, his breathing heavy and harsh as he took Arthur rough, burning off all the stress from earlier, knowing Arthur needed this as much as he did. If he even started to slow down a little, he felt Arthur reach back, grabbing his thigh, pulling him back, his fingers scratching at him, demanding he keep the brutal pace so Eames did.

When Arthur came, he came with a scream, the sound tortured and ripped from him. Eames lasted for only another few pumps before coming too and he caught himself, one of his hands resting on the table, the other still holding onto Arthur. He gave a few more weak rolls of his hips, loving the feel of his come inside Arthur, dripping from the sides of his hole each time Eames pressed in and pulled out slightly. Arthur moaned weakly, again flat on the desk as he smiled a little, a bit of color in his face. When he was finally soft, Eames pulled out and began tucking himself in place as Arthur pushed himself up, pulling up his briefs, then his pants as he winced a little. Eames looked at him as Arthur shook his head, saying he was fine.

The next day, everything was as normal. Arthur come in a little earlier to clean up his desk but he said it was for work. The rest of the team didn’t notice anything odd until Yusuf was talking to Eames and noticed Arthur was walking around slowly, sitting gingerly, wincing if he bumped into things. He started to point it out Eames when he noticed the bite marks and hickeys around Eames’ throat and chest. Of course Eames hadn’t bothered to cover them in any way whatsoever and when he noticed the way he was looking at Arthur, he quietly put two and two together. 

Ariadne hadn’t noticed Arthur’s much more careful actions, though she did notice the hickeys all over Eames’ neck.

"Apparently someone got lucky last night."

Arthur looked alarmed for a second before he said,

"Excuse me?"

"Eames. He’s got hickeys all over. Look he didn’t even bother to cover them up."

Arthur gave a nonchalant shrug and when he slowly sat down, Ariadne watched him. A slow, all knowing smirk spread across her face as she nodded to herself.

Dom noticed almost immediately. Arthur was being weird, Eames looked like a high school boy and Arthur coming in early to do work was not abnormal, but the way he cleaned up and spent a few minutes readjusting his desk made Dom alert. 

When everyone had lunch, they sat around the designated lunch table, having their take out and talking a little. Ariadne finally broke the topic everyone wanted to know as she asked,

"So, how long you two been together?"

Arthur stopped and Eames ate more not to answer. All eyes were on them and Arthur took a sip of his water as he cleared his throat.

"How did you know?"

"Please, with your suddenly careful walk and Eames looking as if he’d been mauled? Not hard to figure it out." Yusuf commented.

Eames looked down at his chest a bit, adjusting his shirt though it made no difference. Arthur just sighed. 

"About six months."

"I knew it." Said Yusuf.

Arthur could only look at Eames and Eames just shrugged. 

"Now they know."

He was right so Arthur just shrugged as well.


	134. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Cobb finding out about Arthur and Eames' relationship, and giving the forger a stern talking to about taking care of Arthur

The way that Dom found out about Arthur and Eames, was not the way Arthur wanted him to find out. Luckily it wasn’t anything obscene (Eames still counted his blessings about that one, there had been many,  _many_ nights that Arthur and Eames fucked in their work space) but it wasn’t a good moment either.

It was one of those rare, quiet moments that they had to themselves in the office space they were renting out for a job. Ariadne had gone for a walk and coffee, the chemist wasn’t due in yet and Dom had gone out for…something Eames wasn’t sure. He had been too antsy in his seat to get everyone out so he could get a moment alone with Arthur. Lately they had been so busy that even in the hotel room they shared they didn’t get much alone time. It was usually dinner, a shower and bed.

When the door closed, Eames got up and walked over to Arthur’s desk, seeing he had stood up already and he put his arms around him immediately, kissing him. He felt Arthur smile against his lips and when he looked at him, Arthur sighed and said,

"I missed that."

"I did too."

"This job will be over soon..when it is-"

"Holiday on the coast of Italy."

Arthur smiled a little more, dimples showing up.

"Yes. Italy is nice this time of year."

"Mmm. Beaches, sun, late afternoon sex…"

"Don’t make me be irresponsible and ditch this job half way."

Eames laughed now and kissed him again and again, his arms around Arthur while Arthur’s arms were around his neck. It was when Eames heard the door opening again that he regretted not listening to where Dom was going.

He turned and saw Dom coming in, his steps slowing down before they stopped altogether and he stood and stared at the scene in front of him. His mouth hung open before he asked,

"What’s this?"

Arthur pulled away and Eames turned to face Dom. Dom repeated his question.

"What’s this? What’s going on here?"

"Dom, let me explain."

"Yeah, I think you better!"

Eames sighed and stepped away from the situation and let Arthur and Dom talk by themselves. He stepped out and got lunch for himself and Arthur and smoked a cigarette as he waited. When Ariadne came back with coffee for everyone, he stopped her from going to the boardroom where Dom and Arthur were talking. When she asked why, he broke it to her about his and Arthur’s relationship. He got to spend the rest of the time explaining everything to her, happily as she squealed, happy for them.

When Arthur was finished, he stepped out and called Eames over.

"Dom wants to talk to you."

Eames just sighed. Before he stepped in, Arthur took his hand and whispered,

"Please remember, he means well. He’s been my friend for years."

Eames nodded and he went inside the boardroom and took the chair Arthur sat in previously. He leaned back and rested his arm on the table as Dom said,

"Eames, look. I know Arthur is a grown man and it’s his choice to be with you. But you need to understand one thing. Arthur has been my very good friend for years. For years. I’ve taken care of him when he was younger, I brought him into this."

"I understand."

"So…I’m very protective of him. I want to see him happy. I owe him after all the shit he put up with on my part. So if you make him happy, okay great. But you have to understand my worry…your reputation…"

"No longer exists. I put all that nonsense behind me."

"Okay good. Because I don’t want him to suffer, I don’t want him to be upset or angry or miserable because of you. And I don’t want to hear some stupid bullshit about you running around on him either because…I know I don’t scare you. But remember, I’m this business, I’m considered the best in my section, despite all my flaws, for a reason."

He raise an eyebrow and pointed at Eames to make a point. Eames nodded.

"Understood."

"Glad we’re on the same page."

Eames nodded and then left the room. Everyone got back to work normally, keeping the discussion closed until they returned to their hotel room. Once alone, Arthur asked Eames what they had talked about.

Eames kissed his cheek and said,

"He’s just making sure I don’t cock it up with you, my love."

Arthur laughed a little.

"Good to know."

"He needn’t worry about it though. I’m in this for long haul."

Arthur put his arms around him, kissing him again.


	135. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur is an omega in heat for the first time in years. He has been with Eames for years, but when he gets home that night he's mesmerized by Arthur's scent and heat and beauty. And knots him like a good alpha mate

It hit him suddenly and almost so fast that for a moment, Arthur didn’t know what was happening. When he realized what it was, Arthur gasped and worried, the low rising heat pooling in his stomach as he ran his hands through his hair and he bit his lip. He wondered if he should bother making it through the day but just thinking of Eames back at the hotel made him tell cab driver to turn around and go back.

He was back in the room in a matter of moments, the heat spreading through him quicker than he anticipated and he was suddenly glad he was back in the room. He approached the bed, Eames still tangled in the sheets and asleep, but he stirred when he heard Arthur and he picked his head up, sleep still on his face, in his voice.

"Arthur…?"

The sound of his voice tore through Arthur and he was pawing at his clothes, taking them off quickly as he said,

"Eames…I need you."

He got down to his underwear and got back in bed and he kissed Eames deeply. Eames groaned, putting his arms around Arthur and turning him so he was on his back as he suddenly smelled Arthur. He pulled back and looked at him, his eyes darkening slightly as he licked his lips.

"You’re in heat."

Arthur nodded and Eames swallowed hard.

There was almost a frenzy in his actions, wanting, his instincts kicking into high gear, especially when Arthur was so willing and so submissive. His scent was exhilarating and he couldn’t get enough, he couldn’t stop burying his face against the juncture of Arthur’s neck, licking and biting different spots of him, holding his hands and pinning them to the bed as he rolled his hips against him, burying his cock as deeply as he could inside Arthur.

He could hear him moan, his back arching up to every touch Eames gave him, his legs locked around his waist to keep him in place, his fingers pressing down tightly around Eames’. It was too good…amazing and when Arthur came, it only took the edge off a little.

He urged Eames to keep fucking him, practically begging and Eames managed to wring out one more orgasm from him until he was close. Arthur’s legs locked and he rolled his hips, clenching around Eames as he sobbed,

"Stay, stay, stay, stay…don’t pull out…please, don’t pull out…"

Even through the fog, even through his haze, Eames managed to come through clearly and asked,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

A second later, Eames came, the knot swelling inside Arthur a moment later and Arthur gasped, shuttering through it, wincing a little as he was stretched out further than he thought was possible. 

When it was over, Eames braced himself on his elbows over Arthur, trying to catch his breath as he leaned down and kissed him again and again, locked in that position for a while. Arthur was still warm, still flushed over with fever as he moaned softly, his hand on his belly, running his fingers through his come. He pressed down and groaned.

"I can feel you…"

Eames just smiled at him.

"Good."

Arthur squeezed a little around him and Eames groaned.

"Hey…"

"More…"

"Don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of you."


	136. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by tomhardies: Eames works as a pharmacist in a drugstore and Arthur comes in with his son to fill a prescription. The two used to date in college.

As Eames looked at the name on the prescription it seemed familiar to him and he thought about it for a moment, trying to remember where he knew that name. 

His question was immediately answered when the man came for his prescription…only he had a little boy on his hip.

"Wow…Arthur Cohen. I knew that name sounded familiar."

Arthur looked at Eames across the counter, his mouth dropping slightly as he said,

"Eames…oh my God."

"Hey…"

It was awkward for a moment when Eames’ eyes looked at the little boy on Arthur’s shoulder, sound asleep. Eames and Arthur had dated in college for quite some time since they lived on the same floor in the dorms. It had ended badly when Arthur wouldn’t commit and Eames finally cut him loose. He had missed him but after they graduated, he had lost contact with him…until now. 

Arthur looked down and then back up as he put his hand on his son’s back.

"Hi. I was just picking this up…"

"Not for you though huh?"

"No…for my son."

Eames nodded a bit, not at all disappointed but all the same, he felt a little heartbroken. Arthur was the one he felt got away from him and it was painfully obvious right at that moment that Arthur had not felt the same. 

"Well, it was good seeing you." 

"Yeah, you too." Said Arthur.

He took his son’s medicine quickly and left as fast as he could.

The next day, Eames was sitting down, going through his phone, doing his best not to think about Arthur again since he had tortured himself all of yesterday doing that. When he heard someone coming up to his counter, he stood up and much to his surprise it was Arthur again. He was without his child this time and he looked a bit nervous.

"Hey…I didn’t see anything for you."

"I wanted to come back and talk to you. I was a bit sidetracked yesterday. Are you busy?"

"Not at the moment."

Arthur nodded and swallowed hard.

"I um…I wanted to tell you…I do have a son. I was married…but we got divorced and now I have my kid now and then."

"Okay…"

"I just…I wanted to tell you that. Seeing yesterday was..it was such a shock."

"It was."

"It made me think about you."

"Me too."

Arthur then cleared his throat, looking down again before he suddenly looked up and asked,

"Oh…I didn’t…I didn’t even ask if you were in a relationship or anything."

"I’m not."

"Okay."

"You seem so nervous."

"I am. We haven’t seen each other in years and we had a past and the first time we see each other again I have a sick child on my shoulder."

"So…"

Eames leaned on the counter across from Arthur and smiled at him a little.

"Seems we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yeah. I’d like to."

"Say when. My schedule is more flexible than yours."

Arthur laughed nervously.

"Yeah it is."


	137. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is a renaissance painter, utterly besotted with his sponsor family's son, Arthur. Arthur becomes his muse, and when the young man sees the sketches Eames had drawn of him from afar, he agrees to pose for him. Eames paints him. And kisses him. And fucks him into the bed he'd posing on in his studio.

He was still sketching Arthur while he was supposedly working on something else. His master was still busy with a previous commission but Eames didn’t mind, it gave him a chance to sit and admire Arthur as he sat by his father, watching him work.

Eames was working on becoming a master painter, to have his own studio, to his own reputation and one day live off his talent, but to get there, he needed to have an apprenticeship and his master had gladly, warmly taken him into his home to teach him.

While he was grateful for the home, for the tutelage, he was more grateful for his master’s son, Arthur. Arthur who looked as if he stepped from a painting himself with his curls that framed his face and his cupid bow lips. He was graceful with long limbs and slender fingers and Eames was just smitten. He sketched him whenever he could, sometimes parts of him if he was short on time, all of him when he was able - his sketchbook was filled with Arthur. 

When he didn’t notice him one day, Arthur seem to appear out of nowhere, quiet and light on his feet as he sat by Eames, his head tilting as he saw the sketch of his profile.

"Is this me?"

Eames, startled, covered his book as he said,

"Arthur…" 

Arthur just smiled and said,

"I’m flattered. May I see more?"

Eames slowly showed him the rest of the sketch, gauging Arthur’s reaction. Arthur was truly flattered, pleased even. And when Eames was given the chance to do his own work, he asked Arthur if he could use him as a subject. Arthur agreed.

Eames chose a time where his master and his wife were away and his master gave Eames full use of his studio. Eames set up quilts and sheets and pillows to give his muse comfort and when Arthur arrived at his father’s studio, he easily laid down on the makeshift bed, smiling as he let Eames pose him. He wore a robe and removed his shoes and tights when he got there and Eames posed him to lay on his stomach, holding a pillow to rest his head on and crossed his ankles. He had an idea to make him look like a scholar, bored of his books and began daydreaming - though when he started, he was distracted by how beautiful Arthur’s bare legs looked, how his hair fell over his face when he turned towards the warm summer day.

He immediately put down the line of the sketch, then began to paint, hearing Arthur hum and slowly begin conversation with him while he painted. 

Getting only the basic colors down, Eames soon abandoned his painting to sit beside Arthur and talk to him while he wore just the robe, distracted again as it fell off his shoulder. Arthur noticed. He placed his hand on Eames’ and softly smiled, letting the robe fall further down his arm as he leaned closer to him. Eames took a chance and kissed his muse, feeling a sigh of relief and pleasure as Arthur kissed back, putting his arm around him and pulling him down on the bedding he was laying on.

He knew at that moment that Arthur had been waiting for him to make his move. He realized that when he lifted up Arthur’s robes and found him naked underneath. 

He devoured his muse, lifting his hips up by using a pillow from the set up and took his hands, kissing him fondly, wanting so much to have him and now finally getting him. Arthur smiled softly as Eames cupped his face, moaning so sweetly when Eames thrust inside him.

"I’ve waited so long for you…"

Eames smiled at him glad he was naked against his muse to feel every bit of skin against him.

"I have too."

"You should have acted sooner."

When it was over, Eames lay on the bedding, with Arthur, kissing his bare skin, sighing to himself as Arthur slept beside him. He let his fingers run up and down his sides, he pressed his lips to whatever he could reach and now that he had permission to fully touch his muse, he wondered how he would ever get anything accomplished now. When Arthur woke, he sat up and sitting gloriously naked beside Eames.

"You’re a terrible distraction. All my work will be based on you and how you make me feel." 

Arthur only smiled, tilting his head to the side so his curls would fall over his face.

"Then I’m honored to serve you."

He then moved to his knees, climbing over Eames and sitting on his lap.

"Maybe I can continue inspiring you then."

Eames only groaned and held onto Arthur’s waist and felt himself hardening again, ready to take his muse once more.


	138. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy catches Jon jerking off to gay porn after he's gotten bored of the usual straight porn, but who needs porn at all when Jon has Tommy to get him off!

Tommy was shocked. He was stunned for a few minutes as Jon panicked and slammed his laptop shut, pulling the ear buds out of his ears  before tugging up his shorts as he said,

"Shit, not again…it’s not what you think!"

Tommy blinked once then again as he said,

"So…you weren’t jerking off to gay porn?"

Jon looked flustered, his hands coming up to his face as he felt humiliated again. Tommy had gone to bed after a long session, he was exhausted and Jon said he understood. But after a few restless hours, Jon got up and opened his laptop for a bit of distraction. He hadn’t meant to wander around to find some porn…much less gay porn, but one thing had lead to another and he was jerking off to a rather interesting scenes.

He had forgotten about stealth or listening out for someone else because the next thing he knew, he had gotten caught. Again.

But Tommy wasn’t Barbara and he wasn’t shouting at him or demanding explanations. It made Jon feel worse. 

"I uh…I just…"

Tommy waited for him to explain as he went to the kitchen, getting some water.

"You should have let me know you wanted to be by yourself. I would have crashed at my own place."

"No! I want you here."

Tommy just gave him a look as he drank his water.

"I just…I thought…"

"You got needs man, no need to get embarrassed."

Jon squirmed a little, feeling the heat rushing to his face. Tommy finished his drink and set the glass down, still watching Jon get flustered and start and stop again and again. Tommy finally spared him as he held his hand up.

"Listen, I get it. It’s fine. I know you were expecting some tonight and I came home tired. Next time, let me sleep for two hours and then wake me up, I’ll gladly fuck you senseless, you got me now. I understand this…"

He paused to gesture to Jon’s laptop before resuming.

"…when I’m training or at a match, but otherwise, I’m here."

Jon blushed even deeper and Tommy grinned.

"Come on Angel Face, I’m awake now. Let’s see if we can’t do something about that hard on of yours."

He held his hand out and took Jon’s, leading him back to the bedroom.


	139. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by corvincabbage: Jon and Tommy are out jogging one night, and they stop to look up at the stars. A fluffy moment between our manleh men~

It was getting into the winter days, the autumn coming to an end, all the trees bare and frost showing up in the mornings. It was darker sooner too but none of this stopped Tommy from his routine. Now that Jon went with him, he found he enjoyed it more.

They bundled up as best they could - without being overburdened with the weight and to not be sweating like crazy half way through. Jon learned that the hard way the first few times he went out on the run.

They both wore sweats and proper running shoes, Tommy in his hoodie and fingerless gloves, Jon in a fleece zip up jacket and knit cap. He still balled his fists up because he didn’t have gloves. When they were ready, they went out and jogged. Jon had gotten better with the run over time, no longer gasping for air half way through, no longer having a need to stop and catch his breath and he was able to keep up with Tommy’s pace, which for him felt like a huge accomplishment.

That night was no different. The sky was dark with a crisp chill in the air and it burned as they got further into the run. Jon could feel his face getting red but he kept his pace, his hands tucked into the sleeves of his coat as he kept his focus ahead. He only glanced now and then at Tommy, hearing him breathing, his footfall light despite his size and weight. Their breaths came out in long puffs of steam and Jon swallowed hard, letting out a gasp of air and suddenly Tommy slowed down, eventually coming to a stop and Jon stopped too, leaning over to rest his hands on his knees to breathe before he asked,

"Why’d you stop?"

Tommy waited for Jon to catch his breath, Jon noticing as he stood up straight, seeing Tommy still panting but he was looking up.

"Tommy?"

"I got distracted."

"By what?"

"The stars…"

Jon looked up seeing the clear evening sky, bright stars dotting the night. Jon had never appreciated the stars before, never caring enough to look up but with Tommy…he finally looked up. He felt his chest heaving as he tried to breath but he still took in the sight, admiring the stars. As he did, he felt Tommy’s hand reaching for his, Jon’s fingers peeking out from the sleeves - Tommy took his fingers, then his hand, their fingers sliding against each other’s, palms touching, blocked only by Tommy’s gloves. 

Jon looked down at their hands and then back at Tommy who was still looking up and Jon felt his heart beat a little faster.


	140. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: ALL THE HURT/COMFORT! Arthur and Eames run into Arthur's abusive ex boyfriend while in New York to visit family. Arthur's incredibly uncomfortable and clings to Eames, who has heard all about the horrible man and how he beat and violated and belittled his Arthur.

It had started out as such a lovely day too. 

But suddenly as they walked down 5th ave, Eames suddenly felt Arthur freeze beside him and it was as if the good mood had been drained from him. His face became solid and unreadable, a look Eames had only seen when he had first met Arthur. That had been some time ago and for Arthur to suddenly have it now, made him wonder what had happened.

"Arthur?"

He was looking straight ahead as if focusing on someone and Eames looked and looked and didn’t see anyone until the man came closer to them. He felt Arthur take his hand and he gave it to him when he realized who it was.

"Why…Arthur. I thought it was you…but then again I wasn’t sure. It’s been a while."

Eames could feel Arthur  _shaking_. But it was a slight shiver, quelled only by his grip on Eames’ hand as he said,

"Charles…"

Eames could feel the tension between them but his own anger was swelling. He knew of this Charles, this manipulative, abusive, anger driven, ex boyfriend of Arthur’s. Arthur didn’t like to talk about his past, but Eames was intuitive and he was able to piece together what Charles had done to him. From the scar that ran along Arthur’s forearm from a break that caused his bone to pierce the skin, the scars along his back and the back of his knees that caused Arthur great shame and refused to admit the cause of them. There were other things as well - the length of time Arthur made him wait before they slept together and when they finally did, Arthur seemed so nervous and self conscious. He shut down when they argued and sometimes just nodded mindlessly, as if to make the fight stop. From what Arthur did give up, he said that his ex was not good to him and he had left him after many years of Charles belittling him, putting him down, scaring Arthur half to death and making him feel awful about anything and everything. 

Eames held his hand tightly, pulling it behind his back as he felt Arthur lean on him. The moment between their greeting seemed like hours but Charles broke the quiet by asking,

"Who’s this?"

"I’m Eames."

He put his hand out to shake it and once Charles clasped it, Eames squeezed down hard, showing him his grip and making him wince. When Charles pulled away, he shook his hand out a bit and Eames said,

"Well, we’re on our way. We have somewhere to be."

He didn’t give Charles a chance to say anything further and he refused to let Arthur be around him a second longer. He moved past him, bumping his shoulder as they walked by and Arthur was still trembling a bit so Eames put his arm around him. He was proud of him, considering the hell that his ex put him through, Arthur faced him, calmly and not showing him he was afraid. Though now that they were alone, Eames knew Arthur was afraid. 

"Should we still make the visit?"

Arthur nodded, knowing seeing his sister was important. 

After the visit, which Arthur smiled and laughed and faked his way through, they went back to their hotel room. Arthur was quiet the cab ride back and Eames let him be. In their room, Arthur lay in bed, curled up, his shoes off, but nothing else. Eames left him for a moment while he changed and then got in bed with him, putting his arm around him. Arthur didn’t say anything but he leaned closer to Eames, sighing deeply at his touch. 

"Dearest love…please say something."

Arthur uncurled slightly and then eventually turned to Eames, sliding his arm under Eames’ side, pressing his face to his chest.

"I’m sorry."

"For what?"

"For…still reacting like this."

"It’s fine. I’m not angry with you. You did well at your sister’s."

"I was worried she’d know."

"Nah…you faked it well."

He rubbed Arthur’s back softly, gently, hearing him sigh softly against his chest. 

"I wish I never had to see him again."

"You don’t have to ever again."

"He’s ingrained in me…I’ll always see him."

Eames frowned, knowing he was right and he held him tighter and kissed his forehead.

"But now you don’t have to see him alone."

He felt Arthur hold onto him tighter.


	141. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by lostmymojo: What happens if John does eventually decide to meet Bane at the docks?

John wandered around the docks, glancing at his watch, his hold on the one suitcase he carried tightening with every step he took. He was early but still, he trembled in fear though he told himself it was cold.

John had left the church. He had left just hours before he was supposed to take his final vows to be a priest and he had spent the day buying his suitcase and preparing himself to leave. Others in the church had asked why he was leaving, but John couldn’t answer. He felt some shame in himself to tell them the real reason, but he also knew he was making the right choice. If he was really as pious as he thought he was, Bane wouldn’t have had a chance to sway him.

But he did.

It was evident as he stood in the docks that night, waiting for Bane and he wondered again what he was doing. He was running off with a criminal…a wanted man, a murderer, a psychotic…a monster. 

But even John couldn’t believe all the rumors. Bane was no monster. He had seen his humanity in Black Gate. He had seen it when he crept into his room and asked him to go with him. 

At midnight, John thought of giving up and leaving though he had no idea where he was going to go. When he turned again, he felt a presence near him and suddenly, there was Bane.

"You came."

John nodded, holding his suitcase tightly, his other hand in his coat.

"I did."

Bane looked happy though John couldn’t tell, his face still covered. 

"Are you sure?"

"I already left the church. I have nowhere else to go."

Bane sighed deeply, as if he was letting go of a breath and he stepped closer to John, putting his arms around him. John felt nervous for a moment but then he realized Bane was embracing him, so he moved his hand from his coat pocket and held Bane in return.

"I’m scared."

"You have no reason to be. I won’t let anything happen to you. And I will not do anything to you that you do not allow."

John bit his lip, feeling some heat in his face, realizing what Bane meant. 

When they began to walk, Bane taking his suitcase, John asked,

"Where are we going?"

"For the being, we are going to leave Gotham. We’ll need to recover our numbers, our funds and then return."

"You’re wanted here. Isn’t it dangerous?"

"Yes. But it’s dangerous for me anywhere. Why should Gotham be any different?"

John understood as they made their way to a large ship, a tanker ship in fact. John only saw one other person in front of the gangway, armed and alert.

"Barsad, this is John. John, Barsad."

John nodded to him, Barsad returning the gesture. 

There was a quick tour of the ship, where the mess hall was, the kitchen and where Bane’s room was. John was offered his own room, but he shook his head and said he’d like to stay with Bane.

The ship was soon out to sea, John watching Gotham getting smaller and smaller until it was gone and there was nothing but water all around him. He finally went back to the room, seeing Bane was there, unmasked now and John felt he liked him better that way. He sat beside him, picking up the black shroud that Bane bound around the lower part of his face as he ran his fingers over it. He wanted to ask why Bane covered his face but the answer was obvious. Bane looked at him for a moment, then looked away. John was again struck by his humanity. 

There was a long stretch of time before John yawned and said,

"I would like to go to bed."

Bane looked at the bed he sat on, moderate in size, easily holding two but there was no other place to sleep.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Bane, I went with you because I was under the impression you wanted me to."

"I don’t want to assume anything."

"Well, I’m here. And I’m with you. I’m going to need time before we go any further but for now…I’d like to go to sleep with you."

Bane nodded in understanding and stood up to change for bed.

Once the light was off and John was in bed, he felt the bed dip with Bane’s weight and he lay close to John. John felt nervous yet thrilled to be so close to Bane. He turned to him and said,

"Bane?"

"Yes?"

"Will you kiss me good night?"

He couldn’t see much in the darkness of the cabin room but he could sense Bane hesitating and wondering if he should. 

Eventually, he said,

"Alright."

He leaned closer to him and John felt Bane’s lips brush against his own and he sighed softly, wanting more but didn’t push for it. 

"Good night."

"Good night."

He felt Bane put his arms around him, cocooning him in his warmth, in his protection. John had worried a lot about his choice, about leaving his entire life behind, but at that moment, he didn’t worry about a single thing


	142. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by corvincabbage: Eames has rocked a variety of looks in the two years that Arthur has known him. But nothing prepared him for the Eames http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/bc/98/78/bc9878eac56deff1b85c5bd946fb9a5e.jpg A story of Arthur's lust.

Arthur was actually a little relieved when he arrived at the rented apartment he was going to have to share with Dom, Yusuf, their new architect and no Eames. He needed a moment to brace himself, to prepare. He hadn’t seen Eames in months, almost a year and while not unusual, he did count the time away from him because of pining.

Though he’d never admit that out loud.

 When Do pulled him aboard on this job, he went along with it, only because he knew Eames would be there. 

He started to do some research with the notes Dom gave him, met the new architect and when Eames came, he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He didn’t want to look up, he wanted to be calm and casual. He was even dressed casually in his chinos and short sleeved button down. His hair was loose and he actually felt pretty good about seeing Eames again. 

However, he completely thrown off course when he set his moleskin down and stood up to greet him only to see…

Eames and his massive shoulders, trapeziums, biceps, chest. He was wearing a singlet that seemed to be painted on him, jogging pants, trainers and aviator sunglasses he took off when he came into the room. He set his bag down at the door as he said hello to Dom and then curled a smile at Arthur.

Arthur felt his mouth go dry. He wanted to ask immediately,  _what the fuck have you been doing? i_ nstantly curious about the muscle he was sporting. Eames had always been broad and muscular, but now he was defined, toned, every muscle brought to the surface. 

"Arthur, it’s been a while."

He went to hug Arthur and Arthur found himself panicking, mentally shouting that he would not be able to take being wrapped up in those arms - so he came off as stiff and unfriendly, immediately regretting it when he saw the disappointment on Eames’ face. He didn’t say anything else and stepped away, turning to Dom to ask where he should put his stuff.

Arthur couldn’t even look up from his work throughout the job. Eames seem to still wear the same clothes he did before only now, being twice his normal size, he looked as if he was going to tear through everything with any sudden movements. He felt too embarrassed to make eye contact with him for very long and on more than one occasion, Arthur had to stop himself from ogling his ass anytime Eames got up for any reason. 

He caught himself daydreaming. A lot. Often with an intense look on his face as he worried his bottom lip. He daydreamed about Eames fucking him senseless, about pinning him down and brutally taking him, leaving bruises all over his body, giving him an ache that would make him walk funny for days. It was excruciating and exhausting and Arthur wished more than anything that he could get himself under control. 

But it was difficult - especially with Eames being his roommate for the time being. Everything about Eames caught Arthur’s attention. The way he smelled, the way he ran his fingers through his eternally messy bedhead, the way he licked his lips, the way he smiled, the way he often sat around without a shirt in their room. Arthur couldn’t even jerk off - a crowded apartment with a roommate made that damn well near impossible. 

By the end of the job, Arthur wondered how he did anything because he sure as hell didn’t remember doing anything of value. He swore he was absolute shit at this job, his mind riddled with thoughts of Eames and nothing else. The new architect left as soon as he was done with his job, then Dom. Yusuf slept in and Arthur packed up his things as he booked a flight on his laptop and Eames was still sleeping. When he was done, he had a few more hours to kill and he sat down on the bed, looking at Eames sleeping, watching his massive back fall and rise again and again, his face peaceful, his arms looking all the more massive as they were bent to hold the pillow close to face. He swallowed hard and said,

"Hey…Eames?"

He reached out, touching his warm arm, marveling at the feel of his soft skin, his fingers tracing the black swirls of ink on his shoulder. He momentarily got distracted until Eames shifted and woke up a little, Arthur immediately pulling his hand back.

"Eames?"

"Hm? Arthur?"

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I’m going to leave soon."

"Okay."

Arthur waited again, watching Eames get comfortable again, ready to sleep in more. He bounced his knee a bit, impatient, not sure how to go about this, not even sure when he would see Eames again. 

"Eames…do you have something else lined up after this?"

Eames looked annoyed then as he sighed, his eyes open, groggy still as he said,

"No, nothing. I’ll be going home after this."

"Do you want to meet up somewhere?"

That seem to catch Eames’ attention as he sat up, the sheet falling away from his body and Arthur found himself staring. Eames swung his legs off the mattress and put his feet on the floor, the sheets covering his lower body as he asked,

"Arthur, you hardly talked to me throughout the job, now you want to meet up with me?"

Arthur looked down, feeling foolish.

"Nevermind."

He stood up, picking up his luggage after making sure it was closed. 

"Arthur."

Arthur felt embarrassed - a feeling he had been feeling a lot of throughout the entire job and frankly he was sick of it. He wanted to flee but Eames wasn’t letting him.

"Tell me where you want to meet."

He rubbed his eye, trying to get the sleep out and Arthur said,

"San Francisco. A couple of days? You have my number right?"

"Yeah…I got it. I’ll see you then."

Arthur nodded and took his bag with him when he left. Now he had time to go home and jerk off before seeing Eames again. He hoped things would go better next time…maybe Eames would wear a shirt to stop making him so fucking dumb.


	143. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by corvincabbage: Eames has a sweet rainforest shower head in his bathroom, which Arthur constantly shows up to use. In return, Eames is allowed to watch him while in said shower.

Eames had just finished brushing his teeth when he heard someone at his door.

Well, not someone. He knew exactly who it was.

He left his bathroom and walked to his front door where he opened it and saw Arthur standing there. He was wearing sweats under his bathrobe and he had a towel slung over his shoulder.

"Good morning, Arthur."

"Good morning. Can I come in?"

"You know you can."

Eames stepped aside and let Arthur come in.

They had known each other a while, neighbors for years and had gotten friendly with each other enough to invite each other over for dinner, drinks, coffee, whatever. One night, Arthur noticed the shower head in Eames’ bathroom, impressed with the sheer size of it, wide and looking as if a person could stand under it and get completely soaked. Arthur commented that he’d love to use that, hating his own, normal little shower spray he had to maneuver under. Eames joked back, saying he’d totally let Arthur use it if he could watch him shower. 

Arthur had thought about it seriously for a moment before saying okay.

"Arthur, I’m kidding."

Arthur shrugged and said,

"It’s a fair deal."

"You’re serious?"

"Sure."

The first time Arthur come over to use his shower, Eames was stunned and didn’t take Arthur up on the offer though he had left the bathroom door open. The second time, Eames did venture in and he stood near the door, peeking in, seeing Arthur had even left the shower curtain slightly open. 

After that, Eames just came in and sat on his sink and watched Arthur shower. It was usually quiet, but now and then, Arthur would just start talking to him as if it was normal. 

It didn’t really get sexual until Eames started rubbing himself through his pajama pants, watching Arthur under the spray. Soon, it just turned into a complete jerk off while he watched and still, Arthur said nothing.

That morning was no different. Arthur went ahead to the bathroom and when Eames heard the water start, he went to the bathroom, the door ajar. He stepped inside, the steam already filling the room and when he jumped up on the sink to watch Arthur as always, he found himself hard already.

Arthur had his back to him, his lean back curved slightly as he washed his hair, his ass round and so firm. When he turned to rinse the shampoo out of his hair, Eames saw his front like he had so many times already but he couldn’t get enough - all length and tone, Adonis lines dipping below his torso, a thin line of hair below his belly button, his cock lovely and cut. His thighs tensed as he turned again and picked up the soap, rubbing it between his hands to start up a lather. 

Eames was already lazily stroking his own hard on, sighing a little as watched him. It was probably the best part of his day, watching Arthur shower. 

"Why don’t you join me?"

Eames sat up from leaning against his medicine cabinet and said,

"What? Are you serious?"

"Haven’t we gone through this already?"

He smiled a little at Eames, already rubbing the suds across his chest. Eames thought about it for a moment before stripping out of his pajama pants and getting into the shower with Arthur.

Now this was the best part of his day. 


	144. Tuck/Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by corvincabbage: Tom and Tuck hit their first bump in their burgeoning relationship, when Tuck pulls back a little because he's feeling apprehensive about introducing Tom to Joe.

There was always some level of neurosis when it came to Tom, Tuck understood that. He understand considering when they met, Tom was still reeling from a break up that he couldn’t let go of for a while…even after Tuck expressed interest in him. And they went out on several dates.

It wasn’t until Tuck kissed him that Tom finally shut up about his ex.

But now the other little problems that Tom had were springing up gradually, slowly. Tuck could handle most of them - it was just Tom worrying about nearly everything, stressing about work, complaining when things didn’t go his way. But now and then, Tom would say or do something that made Tuck worry about the future. Tom still didn’t know about Tuck’s son from his first marriage and any time he thought of bringing it up, Tom would say or do something that made Tuck think that he wasn’t ready to hear it yet,

Tom began to sense something was happening and he began to worry - which was never good. He worried that Tuck was getting bored with him already, looking for an out. It made Tom antsy. How could it be over already when they hadn’t even been together a month?

But that thought just lead to worse thoughts and Tom began biting his thumbnail in anxiety.

Tuck noticed his worry one day and he wondered what was running through his mind.

"Tom…what’s wrong?"

Tom was sitting beside him on the sofa while they were watching TV one afternoon and Tom’s leg was jostling as he bit his thumbnail. It took Tom a little while to answer but when he finally did, he looked at Tuck and asked,

"Do you want to break up with me?"

Tuck was taken aback.

"What?!"

"If you do, just say so. Don’t make me like you anymore if you’re just going to bail. If you want to, say so now."

"Why would I want to break up with you? We’ve hardly dated."

"Is it because we haven’t had sex yet? It is right? It’s not that I don’t want to, I’m just nervous."

"Tom-"

"What is it? What did I do? Are you mad about something I said? I fucked this up right? I’m too needy…"

"Tom."

He attempted to stop Tom’s rant because it seemed like the more he talked, the more he seem to convince himself that this was over. Finally, Tuck had to physically make him stop, grabbing his arms and getting in his face.

"Tom! Stop!"

Tom finally stopped and sighed deeply and looked down and Tuck let him go. Tuck sighed and smoothed Tom’s hair away from his face as he smiled a little.

"You could set records the way you to jump to conclusions."

"It’s just that…you’ve been distant lately. I figured you just wanted to break up."

Tuck made him look up and he smiled a little.

"I’ve been trying to figure out a way to tell you something. Not something bad."

He saw the urgency in Tom’s face when he heard Tuck’s words.

"This is probably the worse way to tell you this but…I wanted you to meet my son."

"Son?"

Tom sounded surprisingly calm when he asked so Tuck continued.

"I was married a long time ago. I have a little boy, Joe whom I’d like you to meet because I really, really like you. I just wasn’t sure if you’d take it well about my son and all…you have a history of not taking things well."

Tom felt a little silly then as he sighed, his shoulders slumping forward and he frowned a bit.

"I know. I wish I could stop."

"Eventually. I’ve gotten a pretty good hold on you. But what do you think?"

"I’d like to meet your son."

"You would?"

"Yeah. I really like you too."

Tuck smiled as Tom blushed a little and gave a little smile.

"Sorry I scared you. I didn’t realize I was being distant."

"I think I just panicked."

"S’alright. We’ll figure each other out soon enough."

Tom smiled and sat up straight again as he asked,

"So, when do I met your son?"


	145. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by corvincabbage: Evelyn is new to Franklin County, stays mostly to herself and her birds. Well, except for out in the woods where she has her own personal still. It's all well and good until the Bondurant boys catch her makin' shine on their turf. (what happens next? You decide! But uh, ForrestxEvelyn)

Evelyn hummed to herself as she lifted up a mason jar in air for approval. Nearly all clear. She wasn’t fool hearty enough to take a drink, but she smelled it and crinkled her nose. Strong, but it was probably still good. 

She was nearly done, loading up the latest batch of shine when she heard someone crashing through the woods.

No, not someone, some one’s. A whole mess of them. She panicked - for several reasons, the shine, herself…and she did the best she could to cover the machinery and crate the last of her shine when the noise broke through and she was suddenly face to face with none other than the Bondurants. 

"Oh lord…"

She was afraid. She knew about all them boys. Howard, Jack but especially Forrest. She sat on the crate she had just closed up and tried to act innocent as Jack said,

"I knew it. I’ve been hearing something for a while. Forrest…"

Forrest just grunted and looked at Evelyn as she fiddled with her fingers on her lap. 

"Good day gentleman Bondurant. How does the day find you?"

"Don’t try to play coy with us. You’re on our turf! Forrest, I heard about this…this freak!"

Evelyn looked down and Forrest cast a look to his baby brother.

"Howard, take him home. I’ll take care of this."

"Home? Forrest!"

"Come on Jack."

Howard got a hold on Jack’s shoulder forcing him to turn and leave, letting Forrest handle the situation. 

"Sorry about that. My brother is uh…rough ‘round the edges."

Evelyn looked up as she heard Forrest speaking to her. 

"I was just…I didn’t realize I was so close to your turf."

"It’s a dangerous game you’re playing. A lady shouldn’t be runnin this kind of game."

Evelyn smiled, hearing Forrest call her a lady. She stood up, flowered dress falling to her knees, the stockings covering the rest of her legs, her dark brown wavy hair falling over shoulder.

"You won’t find me ‘round these parts no more Mr. Bondurant."

"Forrest."

"Forrest. I’ll just take my things and be on my way."

She picked up the crate with the last of her shine and quickly left, pleased that Forrest hadn’t stopped her.

The next day, Evelyn fed her parakeets and went back to the woods were her machines were, only when she got there, she wasn’t really surprised to find out everything was gone, only bulky pieces left behind. 

She made her way to the Bondurant boy’s restaurant, looking in to see if she could find Forrest and sure enough, he was cleaning tables quietly, an apron around his waist. Evelyn approached the counter and sat down, smiling when Forrest placed a glass in front of her.

"Mr. Bondurant. I would like to speak to you about that machinery in the woods."

"What machinery?"

"You know what I’m talkin about. That was my livelihood."

"It’s no game for a lady."

"While I appreciate the concern, you’re still taking bread out of my mouth. I have no other way of making money."

"You could work here."

Evelyn looked around and hunched forward as she noticed how many people were glaring at her.

"I doubt your customers would like to be served by the likes of me."

Forrest looked around, glaring at anyone who was looking at them oddly, everyone immediately turning back to their own business. He then looked at Evelyn.

"How can I help?"

"Give me back my things."

"I can’t do that. Plus you were on private property."

Evelyn glared at him and then pushed back from the bar.

"Fine."

"Miss Evelyn…"

"What?"

Forrest was silent now, looking down at the bar. Evelyn went back and leaned down, whispering to Forrest even though he was no longer looking at her.

"Forrest…I need that stuff. I got no other way of making money. No one here wants to hire me and those that do usually boot me by day’s end anyway. I’m living on the fringe as is and you’re makin things a lot harder for me."

"I’m sorry."

"Is that all you can say?"

Forrest grunted a bit and Evelyn stood up straight again. She was getting nowhere fast until Forrest said,

"I’ll think of something."

"I’m sure you will."

Evelyn left after that, afraid now completely muscled out of the only thing that was putting food on her table. She thought of what else to do, about moving again and at night while he was home, fiddling with her birds, she heard someone at her door. She looked at the door, the imposing figure casting a shadow there and she pulled her shawl up and over her shoulders and went to answer.

"Mr. Bondurant."

"Forrest."

"What brings you to my door so late?"

"I uh…wanted to talk to you about helping you."

Evelyn smiled a bit and stepped to the side, gesturing with a sweep of her arm and said,

"Well, it would be rude of me to keep you outside. Please, come in."

Forrest nodded, taking off his hat as he stepped inside and Evelyn closed the door behind him.


	146. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by corvincabbage: highschoolAUcontinued!: Jon works up the nerve to slip a Valentine's card in Tommy's locker

It was the week of Valentine’s Day and while the entire school was buzzing with both romantic energy and bitterness about the “Hallmark holiday” Jon was struggling with himself.

He thought of doing something stupid. He always thought everything he thought of was stupid. But it was Valentine’s Day…he thought of telling Tommy. How he would tell him, he wasn’t sure. He knew Tommy wasn’t the type to freak out or even mock Jon should he discover that it was Jon, but he was going to reject him anyway. Who the hell was Jon anway that Tommy would even glance at. No one hardly looked at Jon anyway, why should Tommy be any different.

The day before Valentine’s Day, Jon wandered up and down the drug store card aisle and looked at all the different cards. There were funny ones, romantic ones, cheesy ones…Jon wasn’t sure what direction he should go in.

And then he remembered, hell, Tommy won’t know who it’s from, what did it matter what kind of card he got? So Jon read a few of them, skimming lines, trying to find the one that would say exactly what was on his mind. Or at least something close to it.

He picked up one card, with simple airbrushed flowers in white and shades of pink, nothing on the front and when he picked it up and opened it, there was nothing written inside and Jon bought it. He then spent the rest of the night agonizing over what to write inside it, starting in his notebook so as to not screw up the card and hating everything he wrote. He thought of copying a poem but then couldn’t stop himself from cringing at the idea.

Finally he decided something simple. Something direct. ‘ _I like you. I know you won’t like me back but I needed you to know._ ’

It sounded a bit pathetic but at least it was direct.

Jon went to school the next morning early, before the bustle of the full hallways. He knew where Tommy’s locker was - of course he did. He had known and he loitered in front of it for a while, glancing up and down the hallways, every time he thought of sliding the card through the slots but then someone would come out of a class or through a door and he lost his nerve again.

Finally, after glancing at his watch, knowing he was running out of time, he held his breath, took one more look up and down the halls and then slid the card in. He winced, clenching his eyes shut as he let go of the edge and then stepped back. It was too late to go back now. He stepped back and then walked away, going to his own locker around the corner.  
He returned when the bell rang and hung out around the end of the hall, glancing down to see Tommy going to his locker. Jon felt all eyes were on him, that everyone knew that there was a card in Tommy’s locker from him. He felt his heart beating frantically when Tommy got to his locker, spun the lock, did his combination and popped the door open, the dark red envelope sliding out onto the floor. Tommy noticed it and knelt down, picking it up and turning it over, looking for a name. Not finding one, he opened the envelope and took the card out and Jon felt like hiding. He actually did duck down a bit when Tommy read the card and then looked around as if he would find who wrote it.

Jon felt relieved. Now Tommy knew. And he didn’t know it was Jon.

What the moment just a bit better was how Tommy read the card again and smiled, tucking it back in the envelope and opened his notebook to slide it in and carried it with him as he closed his locker door and went on his way.


	147. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by endearinglycreepy: In The Flesh AU! (BBC show where the dead come back to life) Arthur "suffers" from Partially Deceased Syndrome, or PDS, and tries to follow what society dictates — work a menial job, take regular injections, wear contact lenses to cover his clouded white eyes, and wear makeup to cover his dead white skin. Life is hard, but manageable. Then he crosses paths with Eames, a human, who isn't disgusted or discriminatory at all. He's interested in a date. With Arthur. Just as he is.

Arthur had been trudging through life since his return. 

He hated his job, bagging groceries and he constantly felt fear, suffering from PDS, he faced constant worry, constant scrutiny, constant discrimination. He hadn’t asked to come back…yet everyone treated him as if he longed to suffer like the lowest dredges of society.

The contacts were thick and they bothered him throughout his day. The makeup made him look unnatural, at least to him, but he was told to wear it, so he did. He still hadn’t gotten the hang of applying it evenly, at times he left powdered fingerprints on anything he touched, or he didn’t wear enough and got those disgusted stares.

He felt grateful that he at least had a home, a roof over his head and income. Others had not been so lucky and when they came back were cruelly struck down again by the human militia who hated the suffers of PDS more than anyone else. Arthur was scared of them most of all. 

He kept his head down and went to work every day after getting his daily injection to keep him cooperative. 

He was lonely at times too, sometimes he would see someone that he would politely smile at only to get sneered at in return.

One day, as he bagged some groceries, he thought he felt someone looking at him. He felt worry as he looked up and saw it was the customer, the very human customer. He wasn’t grossed out by him, he wasn’t looking at him in a curious or morbid manner, he was looking at Arthur…fondly. 

Arthur wasn’t sure what was wrong with him. He looked at his hands, then at the canvas bag and saw he had not left any makeup marks. He hadn’t gotten any other strange looks so he knew he had enough makeup on so he wasn’t sure what the customer was looking at. He felt a little flustered and looked back down, continuing to bag until he was done. He gave the bag to the customer who still looked at him nicely and he was on his way.

The man was back the next day. And then about three days later back again. He bought fewer things, but he still had them bagged and he still looked at Arthur fondly. Arthur wasn’t sure what to do. 

When he was on his break one afternoon, he stayed outside, trying to stay out of the way since he wasn’t welcomed in the employee break room when someone approached him. He looked up and saw it was the customer from the previous days. He stood up as he saw the customer looking at fondly still, a smile on his face and Arthur looked down nervously.

"Hi…you’re Arthur right?"

His accent made Arthur smile a little.

"Yes."

Arthur looked up again after realizing he knew his name from his name tag.

"I’m Eames."

"Nice to meet you."

He was afraid to put his hand out, it was cold and it usually startled people. But Eames did - waiting for Arthur. Arthur did eventually give him his hand, shaking it, feeling Eames held his hand and didn’t pull back. 

"I’ve seen you here often."

"Yeah…I uh…I was trying to work up the nerve to ask you out."

"Me? You want to ask me out?"

Eames chuckled a little.

"Yes. Why is that so hard to believe?"

When Eames pulled his hand back, Arthur twisted his fingers around nervously and said,

"I uh…I’m…I have PDS."

Eames shrugged.

"So?"

"I just…doesn’t that bother you?"

"Why would it?"

Arthur could think of a million reasons. All the ones he had come to a conclusion himself and all the ones that everyone in his lifetime had given him. Did Eames not know what PDS was? 

"Are you seeing someone?"

"Me? No…no one."

"Are you…not interested?"

"I am….I just…find it hard to believe."

Eames still smiled at him.

"I’d like to take you out."

Arthur felt flustered again and finally toyed with the strings on his apron before answering.

"This isn’t a joke?"

"No…of course not. Why would anyone joke about that?"

Arthur shrugged.

"Do you have a mobile number I can reach you at? Or do you want to meet somewhere?"

"We can meet somewhere."

After setting up a time and place to meet, Arthur went back to work, still reeling from having a date.

He half expected Eames to not show up, but when he got to the coffee shop a block away from the market he worked at, Eames was there early.

They talked a little and then went to a movie. Afterwards, Eames offered to take Arthur home and once he pulled up, he asked Arthur out again.

"Really?"

Eames laughed a little.

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Because of what I am…"

"Arthur…I don’t care what you are. I like you. Just you as you are."

Arthur felt happy for the first time in ages. And for the first time in ages, he didn’t regret this second chance at life.


	148. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur and Eames meet on online dating website.

When Arthur logged into his online dating account, the first thing he did was delete all the notices that started off with ‘hey sexy ;D’ because if he had to read about how ‘hot n sexi’ he was, he was going to lose his fucking mind.

He was left with three potential possibilities and deleted one right off the bat when it started normally then turned into a proposition for sex. The second sounded alright but when Arthur clicked on his name to look at some pictures, he found the guy wasn’t that good looking. He frowned a bit and looked at the last email. 

‘ _Hey saw your profile picture. We live in the same state too. We should talk if you’re up for it. - E’_

When Arthur clicked on his picture to get a better view, his jaw nearly dropped. The guy was insanely hot and apparently the guy knew it since he had a lot of pictures up. Arthur had his pick to look at so Arthur clicked on a couple of face pictures - a black and white up close selfie, shirtless where his tattoos were visible, one of him and a friend making faces from a downward angle, Eames’ tongue sticking out, one of him holding a paintbrush while he stood in front of a house, another of him wearing a shirt this time, but wearing sunglasses on and apparently in a car. Another of him with some friends in the car, all of them looking as if they were howling. It made Arthur laugh. 

Then there were the ones that looked as if someone else took them for him. Gym pictures, one of his bare back, glistening with sweat, one of him flexing his arm as he looked over the bump of his bicep, one of him sleeping in the back seat of a car in a fitted blue shirt, a cap pulled over his eyes, a bunch of him and a gold lab. Arthur was interested so he decided to turn on his private messaging system and saw Eames was on, so he sent him a message.

_'Hi, it's Arthur. :0)'_

_'Hey I was hoping you'd get in touch with me.'_

_'I just finished looking through your gallery.'_

_'LOL some of those are old'_

The conversation went on for hours. They talked about their jobs, about Eames’ dog, about what they like to do on days off, the last movie they saw in the theater, favorite foods, travel plans and previous trips. It was a great conversation, one of the best that Arthur had ever had since he signed up for this stupid dating site. They continued talking over the next few days, every time Arthur came home from work, he went right to his laptop and talked to Eames for hours at a time. 

_'Hey, can I call you some time? I'd like to hear your voice :D'_

Arthur thought for a moment and tapped his keys. It had been about two weeks since he started talking to Eames and he had yet to feel anything bad about him. So he agreed.

_'Sure. You can call me. :O)'_

And then he wrote his number. There was a few minutes of anxiety while he waited for Eames to say something else when he heard the little popping notification.

_'Can I call you now?'_

_'Yeah'_

So Arthur waited, looking at his phone and when it lit up, he let it ring once and then picked up.

"Hello?"

"Arthur?"

The voice on the other end was soft, but deep and had an English accent. Arthur bit his bottom lip as he smiled and said,

"Yeah, hi. Eames…it’s good to hear your voice."

"Yours too."

They continued talking as they did online and it was strange how easily the conversation just transferred over so easily. When Eames laughed, it made Arthur bubble with his own laughter, loving how Eames sounded. Everything about Eames’ voice made Arthur smile and he scrolled through Eames’ gallery while they talked, trying to imagine that voice coming from that mouth. 

They kept up talking online, exchanging text messages, calling each other in the evenings and a few months later, Eames suggested they meet up physically. 

"We should meet face to face."

"I’d like that."

"Yeah…I think it would be great."

Arthur could only agree. 

After deciding on a time and place, all Arthur could do was count down to the weekend. He was more excited that nervous and when the day came, he showed up a little early and waited, sending Eames a text to let him know he was there. 

_'Me too. Is that you at the window?'_

Arthur looked up to see Eames right outside on the sidewalk in front of the cafe. He was in jeans and a grey shirt and trainers, a baseball cap on his head, completely casual and just like some of the photos in his gallery. 

_'Yeah it's me.'_

Eames looked up and smiled at him and Arthur waved to him and stood up when Eames came over, walking over to him.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Arthur was pleased to see everything matching up nicely, voice, face, body. 

"It’s nice to see everything all at once." said Eames.

"I was just thinking that."


	149. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: I saw this on my dash and I thought "we need this with Arthur and Eames!". So the prompt is: "we’re in the vet’s waiting room and our pets really seem to like each other AU".

It was Eames’ first time bringing his dog into the new vet. Having just moved from London to a whole new state seemed to be doing a number on his dog and after doing a quick search for a vet near by, he took Cass over. 

He sat in the waiting room patiently, petting Cass again and again, feeling him slouch and slowly lay down on the cold tile floor as he got bored. When someone else came in, Cass picked his head up and looked at the guy coming in with an armload of French Bulldog. The little guy was still a baby, creamy white with a big tan spot on his lower back and all ears. When the guy sat down, the pup on his lap sat up, ears perked up as he was suddenly antsy to get down. The guy put his down and Eames was surprised to see the pup instantly waddle over to Cass.

He watched the pup sniff at Cass, little nubby tail wagging happily and Eames thought he might have to break it to the little guy that Cass was in no mood when suddenly, his dog picked his head up and then stood up, coming nose to nose to the French Bulldog, sniffing each other and Cass’ tail begin to wag. The two dogs sniffed each other and Eames was surprised to see Cass acting like himself again. 

The guy who owned the tiny bulldog stood up and walked over to sit by Eames.

"Sorry…he’s still a baby. Everything is curiosity to him."

"It’s fine. He’s actually making me feel a bit better."

The guy looked at him curiously.

"Well, we just moved him from London for work and Cass has been acting lethargic and sad. Hardly eating…I thought it was the move but since your pup came over, he’s been…fine."

"Marcel."

Eames looked at him as the guy said,

"My puppy, his name is Marcel."

"Good name."

He smiled and Eames noticed how cute he was.

"I’m Eames."

"Arthur."

They smiled at each other as Marcel began jumping and running in circles excitedly, Cass running around with him. Their leashes tangled for a moment and Eames had to untangle Marcel from Cass’. He was glad the two of them were on the only ones in the waiting room since the two pups were becoming unruly.

When Cass was ready to be taken in, Eames stood up and took Cass by his leash, hearing him whine and cry as he was being pulled away from Marcel. The vet looked over at Cass, getting the basic health on him and he was healthy. After Eames explained all the symptoms, the vet nodded and said,

"Sounds like Cass is lonely. You should try to find a local dog park, getting him socialized."

Eames nodded and thanked the vet and after going back to the waiting room. Cass was once again excited to be reunited with Marcel. Eames watched them play as Arthur walked over to him and asked with concern if Cass was okay.

"Just lonely. I thought the same thing but I wanted to be sure…seems Cass has taken a liking to Marcel."

Arthur smiled at the sight of newly formed friends and then back at Eames.

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing. Maybe we should arrange a play date for them."

"Yeah, we should."

"Well…Marcel only has a check up. I’m free after this if you are."

"Yeah we can hang out until you’re done."

Arthur smiled and then had the task of tearing away his puppy from Cass so he could get his check up. In the meantime, Eames and Cass hung out in the waiting room and he pet and scratched his dog’s head, his tail wagging for the first time in days. His attention went to the door that lead to the exam rooms every time the slightest noise came from that direction. Eames knew his anxiety…Arthur was just as adorable as Marcel. As they waited, Eames whispered,

"Hope things go well with you, mate. Maybe they’ll go well for me too."

Cass looked up at Eames, his mouth open with his tongue hanging out while tail wagged excitedly.


	150. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Ariadne has an obvious crush on Arthur. Eames is amused and Arthur is determined not to treat her differently. After a while, she gets sick of their banter going nowhere, and asks him out. He try's to tell her he's gay, even explaining that he's in a relationship, but she doesn't believe him and leaves the warehouse in a huff. Later, she comes back and catches Eames and Arthur together.

Ariadne batted her eyes at Arthur as she sat beside him, listening to him go over detailed plans. She smiled when Arthur looked at her and Arthur could hear Eames snickering beside him.

He ignored it and kept talking, despite how hard it was to ignore Ariadne when she purposely brushed her shoulder by his and slid her hand over his to point something out on the sketch.

When Arthur finished talking, Eames was still biting back laughter and Ariadne tried to keep flirting though Arthur was not at all responding.

By the end of the day, Ariadne tried to ask Arthur out for drinks.

"I can’t drink on the job, Ari."

"Ok, how about coffee?"

"I don’t have caffeine after five pm."

"Dinner then."

Arthur felt guilty about making Ariadne try so hard. He sighed and said,

"Ari, I’m already seeing someone."

"Who?"

She didn’t seem very convinced.

"Uh…actually, Eames. I’m gay."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You could at least tell me the truth. Why don’t you wanna go out with me?"

"I swear it!"

"Sure."

She gathered up her things and then flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"How about when you think of a real reason, I’ll believe you. Until then, we should have dinner."

She left without another word and Eames sat back in his desk, not hearing what happened, but watched the whole moment unfold. He laughed when the door of the warehouse closed and Arthur sighed, hanging his head before he walked over to the sofa where Eames was lounging, his feet up on the arm rest.

"So, what did sweet Ariadne want to know?"

"She asked me out."

Eames laughed and Arthur looked displeased.

"It’s not funny."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her we were together."

"And?"

"She didn’t believe me."

Eames laughed again and Arthur smacked his feet out of the way so he could sit so Eames sat up.

"Arthur darling, if you wanted her to believe you, you should have asked me."

"It would be easier if you weren’t laughing at this whole thing."

"It’s hard not to. You’re trying so hard not to notice her clear and obvious pining."

"I just don’t want to lead her on or hurt her feelings. But even telling her the truth, she thinks I’m lying."

Eames shrugged as he put his arms around Arthur, pulling him closer.

"You’ll gradually get through. Until then, just keep professional."

Arthur rolled his eyes as if he hadn’t been doing that already. Eames kept pulling him and nudging him over that he finally managed to get Arthur to lay on him while he laid back on the couch. He put his arms around him, kissing him and Arthur looked up a bit and said,

"Let’s just go back to the room. I don’t want to make out on this couch. It’ll lead to nowhere."

"Oh, it can easily lead somewhere, my love."

"Not where we work."

Eames laughed and started helping Arthur up when they both saw Ariadne standing by the door. They weren’t sure how long she had been there but she looked a little stunned. Arthur froze for a moment and then said,

"I told you I wasn’t lying."

Ariadne blushed for a moment and cleared her throat as she said,

"Guess that means dinner is off."


	151. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: reverse mpreg prompt: Eames finds out he's pregnant and he's more than thrilled that he's gonna have Arthur's baby. I like a story about the creative way he breaks the news to Arthur and what Arthur's reaction would be. I can almost imagine Arthur breaking out a spreadsheet of things they need to plan for the baby up till he/she is 18 years old.

Eames huffed a bit, turning from the mirror to look at himself from the side.

He still wasn’t showing - of course not it had only been a few days, short of a week.

He also hadn’t told Arthur just yet. He was a little nervous about it, he and Arthur, while together for some time, had not really discussed the next step. Marriage, babies, house with a white picket fence and a dog. But of course they skipped a step. Now Eames was knocked up.

He needed to tell Arthur. If only to find out what step he should take next. No matter what, he wanted this baby. If Arthur didn’t then it was time to move on. No way he was going to waste his life with a man who wouldn’t move ahead. 

When he heard Arthur coming home, Eames quickly dropped his shirt back over his still flat stomach while he thought of ways to tell him.

It was a couple of days later, three days before Eames was two weeks in and he finally had settled on surprising Arthur to gauge his reaction. If he reacted poorly…well then Eames knew what to do.

He finally decided to tell Arthur by slipping him the sonogram in the mail. Usually, Arthur picked up the  mail and went through it before going about his day but that afternoon, Eames picked it up, sliding the film among the envelopes and gave it to Arthur and then waited.

He watched him flip through unimportant letters and notices and before he reached the end of the pile, the black film with the blurred lines of their child was in his hands. Arthur dropped everything else as he looked at Eames.

"What’s this?"

Eames tried to gauge his reaction, wondering if he was angry or shocked.

"It’s a sonogram."

"Yes, I see that, but why is it in the mail?"

"It’s…my sonogram."

Arthur looked as if he was going to faint so Eames got up, walking Arthur over to the sofa and made him sit. After a moment, Arthur’s eyes never off the sonogram, asked,

"How far along?"

"About two weeks."

Arthur swallowed hard and finally looked at Eames.

"You’re…with our…"

Eames nodded.

Arthur suddenly smiled and put his arms around Eames - settling his fears and worry.

Over the next couple of weeks, gradually turning into months, Eames’ stomach gradually rounding out, Arthur began setting up plans. 

Ever meticulous, ever ready, ever planning ahead Arthur had set up something of a chart with plans for things their future child would need, how he or she would advance, when they needed to go to school, what they would need. Arthur bought only the basic of books and planned off those. Eames watched him and said nothing, just let Arthur plan ahead.

He felt foolish for ever thinking Arthur wouldn’t want any of this.


	152. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by corvincabbage: Bane is a CEO from Santa Prisca, John is a rookie on Bruce Wayne's security detail. Sparks fly when John and Bane end up alone in a conference room~

John Blake just finished training. He was excited and nervous and worried but he knew what he was capable of and there was no more demanding job then that of being security for Bruce Wayne/Wayne Enterprises. 

It had been rigorous, tiring, strenuous but John felt it had been worth it. After doing the last of his paperwork, John was going in on his first day. He was being toured through by the head of Wayne Enterprises - though not Bruce Wayne himself. He and three other guards had made it through the screenings until this very moment and John felt proud.

After learning every inch of Wayne Enterprises, he was brought to the main boardroom where Bruce Wayne awaited. John was intimidated instantly by Bruce Wayne’s height, by his stature but instantly, John was put at ease when Mr. Wayne shook his new security’s hands, individually, learnting their names.

"And you are?"

"Blake. John Blake Mr. Wayne."

"John Blake. Good to meet you."

"You too, sir."

John smiled, feeling comfortable as Mr. Wayne began assigning the three guards. He wanted one to meet a new client downstairs, the other to stand guard outside and one to stay at his side. John was assigned with stay at his side. 

Mr. Wayne began speaking of a new client today from Santa Prisca.

"Ever hear of Santa Prisca?"

Mr. Wayne addressed John and John replied.

"Yes, sir. I’ve heard it was some kind of resort."

"Me too. So let’s see what this man wants."

John nodded.

When the new client was set to come in, security held its breath, John listening to the radio on his hip, hearing the other guards talk about client. He was massive - they said, their mumbling under their breath made John nervous. When the new client was at the door, he stepped in and Mr. Wayne stood up and John stood beside him, seeing the client walk in. 

It was like a mountain walking towards them in a fine cut suit. He was imposing and bald, with icy grey slate eyes. John felt himself swallowing hard as he heard,

"Mr. Bane."

Mr. Wayne approached him easily, his hand out as Mr. Bane took it, shaking it in return.

"Mr. Wayne."

"Please have a seat."

Mr. Bane sat down and Mr. Wayne wasted no time in getting straight to business. John, meanwhile stood by Mr. Wayne, watching the meeting take place, his hands behind him as he listened, feeling caught off guard when Mr. Bane looked at him. He trembled and then looked away.

By the end of the meeting, he heard,

"Alright Mr. Bane, we’ll further discuss this next time. As of now, we’re at a stand still."

John couldn’t even tell anyone what the meeting had been about. He hardly remembered hearing Mr. Bane’s voice. 

"Very well Mr. Wayne. Until next time."

"My security will escort you out."

Mr. Wayne shook his head and left the boardroom, going to the second guard outside the door. John hesitated for a moment before he cleared his throat and said,

"Mr. Bane…I’ll be glad to show you the way."

"What’s your name?"

John felt flustered and he couldn’t say why. His eyes looked down as he said,

"I’m John. John Blake."

"Well John, are you happy here?"

"It’s my first day…"

"Interesting."

John didn’t say anything else and looked up again, seeing Mr. Bane’s eyes looking him over, as if…as if undressing him slowly. John fought back the urge to blush. 

"Work here a month. The contact me if you’re unhappy."

John felt his mouth dropping and that time he did blush when he felt Mr. Bane put his hand on John’s face and closed his mouth. 

"No need to see me out. I know my way."

He left without another word but John followed him, walking behind him just as Mr. Bane reached the elevator and got in. When he turned around, John froze in his step and watched Mr. Bane give him a knowing smile just as the elevator doors closed.


	153. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur is a young omega and his parents are looking for an alpha mate for him. Arthur hates all his suitors. Until he meets Eames and he is more than happy to be bonded with him.

"Thank you, we’ll be in touch."

Arthur was pouting on the couch while his parents escorted yet another suitor out the door. 

Since Arthur reached the proper age, he was required to find a nice alpha mate, bond with him, mate with him and have children of his own. However, Arthur had to like the potential suitor…and so far he hated all of them.

The first one was a disgusting jerk that made Arthur’s guard come completely up.

The second was so docile and weak, Arthur couldn’t even believe he was an alpha. 

The third, the fourth, the fifth were so boring, Arthur didn’t even listen to anything any of them had to say.

After the eighth one, Arthur stopped counting.

His mother closed the door with a sigh as she said,

"Arthur, you’re making this very difficult."

"I have to like him don’t I?"

She could only sigh in response. Arthur’s father was no better in patience, also getting fed up with his son’s fussy behavior. 

After another round, Arthur’s father warned him.

"You’re coming close to end. We only know so many alphas Arthur. If you don’t pick one soon, you’re going to end up alone."

Arthur crossed his arms in a huff and looked away.

"I rather end up alone."

Arthur’s father scoffed.

"You might get your wish."

When Arthur was once again set up to meet another alpha, he sat in the dining room, drinking a cup of tea as he waited, listening to his parents speak to the newest one at the door. When he heard the approaching foot steps, Arthur sat up straight and suddenly…the scent in the air changed. It was different from before and Arthur swallowed hard and waited as his parents entered the room first and said,

"Arthur, we’d like you to meet Eames."

When Arthur’s mother stepped aside, the massive alpha man walked in and Arthur felt his mouth open slightly in surprise. He was beautiful and his scent was almost overwhelming. Arthur squirmed a bit in his seat before standing up.

"Good to meet you."

"And you."

Oh…an accent. Arthur smiled as he felt the color rushing to his face.

He and Eames had a cup of tea while they talked, Eames flirting with him oh-so subtly. Arthur didn’t mind, in fact he found himself leaning into it, soaking it up, loving it. When time was up and Eames had to leave, when his parents walked him to the door, Arthur followed, waving to Eames when he looked at him once more. 

The moment the door closed, Arthur said,

"Him. I want him."

His parents breathed a sigh of relief. 

Eames returned after that. Again and again, getting to know Arthur better, bringing him gifts, flowers. wooing Arthur with poetry and hand written letters of affection. Eames confessed he was relieved that Arthur had chosen him because he had been smitten the moment he saw the young omega. 

The first time they were allowed to go out on a date on their own, they spent the entire time making out in the back seat of Eames’ car, so much want and frustration pent up from the chaperoned dates. Arthur couldn’t believe how much he wanted Eames, he could feel himself falling for him quickly and he hardly could stand the idea of being apart from him a moment longer. When he felt Eames touch his bare side for the first time, Arthur wanted to tear his clothes off and have Eames claim him then and there. He nearly said as much but Eames was such a gentleman, he pulled back, tugging down Arthur’s shirt.

"We can’t. I couldn’t do that to you."

It just made Arthur want him more. 

Arthur would have dreams at night - dreams of Eames taking him, bonding with him, knotting him, making him carry his children and Arthur would wake up soaked and frustrated.

The entire courting ritual seemed eternally long, painfully long and time consuming but when the day came that Eames asked for permission to marry Arthur, Arthur was thrilled, knowing all his waiting and frustration would soon come to an end. 


	154. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy was knocked out after a fight and had to go to the hospital. Jon gets the call in the middle of the night and books it there. Jon stays by Tommy's bedside all night and is there when he wakes up.

They couldn’t all be winners. They couldn’t all be flawless victories. And no matter how much or how hard Tommy trained, every now and then, he would lose. 

The night Tommy lost a fight, it was brutal. He had hardly stayed more then three rounds in a ring but this guy was a monster, just as determined and hungry as Tommy was. After the fifth round, Tommy’s eye was starting to swell, his breathing heavy and he was starting to sway but he wouldn’t go down. He wouldn’t dare fall. 

So his opponent took him down, Tommy saw it coming and tried to block it but instead, he managed to avoid having his nose broken and took it in the face instead, falling, the fight over.

It was nearly humiliating, Tommy gasping, trying to get up but his limbs refusing to cooperate. His team was there in a second. The announcement was made of who the winner was. It was the last thing Tommy could remember before he woke up again.

When his good eye opened he felt the sun from the dawn and he realized he was lying on a hospital bed and he felt like he’d been hit by a truck. His face was tender, his eye throbbing in pain and when he turned to look at the door, he saw Jon sitting in the chair near him. He had fallen asleep, his arms crossed over his chest, his head down as he slouched back in the chair. 

Tommy was relieved he wasn’t hooked up to anything other than a heart monitor but when he sat up, his head instantly killed him. He laid back down, wincing in pain, letting out an unintentional groan, waking Jon up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…yeah just my head."

Jon stood up.

"Do you want me to get a doctor?"

"Nah, I’m fine. It’s fine. Sit, sit."

Jon did, sighing a little.

"Fuck, you scared the hell out of me."

Jon’s voice was soft and he looked down as he shook his head. Tommy looked at him.

"Sorry. It wasn’t my intention. Why am I here?"

"You took a bad blow to the head. It was a precaution."

"How’d you get here?"

"Frank called me."

Tommy nodded, letting his arm rest across his stomach. 

"And you came right over? It’s not the first time I landed in the hospital from a fight."

"I was worried. Frank said it was bad."

"Frank says everything is bad when I lose a fight."

Jon inched his chair a little closer, pausing to turn away only to yawn. 

"I’ll stick around until you’re discharged."

"You don’t have to. You stayed here all night."

"I want to."

Jon took Tommy’s hand and smiled, despite how tired he looked. Tommy held it in return.


	155. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by eternalsojourn: Eames is the boss, Arthur's his secretary. Eames keeps the temp in his office really cold so he can see Arthur's nipples perk up under his shirt. One day he calls Arthur in to "take notes for an upcoming meeting agenda" and make completely inappropriate advances which Arthur is all too amenable to. :3 Cue dirty sex at the desk or on the boardroom table or whatever takes your fancy.

Arthur had always been intimidated by his boss. He was devastatingly handsome but he also exuded this aura of power and dominance that made Arthur tremble if he looked into his eyes. Mr. Eames was broad and his hands, as soft looking as they were on top, looked like they could easily break you and bruise you. His eyes could go from warm and inviting to hard and dead in a fraction of a second. He himself was not an organized man, so he counted on Arthur to keep him organized and Arthur did.

He was essentially Mr. Eames’ personal assistant though he had been hired as a secretary and he was paid like one too. But he ran errands, picked up coffee, dry cleaning, dog food. He took dictation, notes, answered emails, party invitations, social events. He scheduled meetings, appointments, turned away clients if Mr. Eames was in no mood to see them. He also picked up clothes for Mr. Eames when he was given him platinum credit card and told to “pick up something for a party.” 

But all that, Arthur could handle. It was a matter of being organized and meticulous, which Arthur was. What he couldn’t handle was how he felt about Mr. Eames. He had been charmed by him almost instantly but he was afraid to say anything about it - scared Mr. Eames might take it wrong…but mostly it was just Arthur’s nerves. He would go to Mr. Eames’ office and feel the chill that always seemed to linger in the air and some times take notes, always on the corner of Mr. Eames’ desk so Mr. Eames could touch his knee. The first time it happened, Arthur had been so nervous and shocked that Mr. Eames asked if he was alright. Arthur said it was and it only escalated from there. 

Mr. Eames touched his knee, his thigh, always checking with Arthur to see if he could advance and Arthur always said yes. Always dependable, ready to please Arthur.

Mr. Eames had an upcoming meeting with a powerful company CEO coming up and when Arthur sat at his desk organizing and preparing notes, his intercom buzzed.

"Arthur, could you come in here for a moment please? Bring a pen."

"Yes, sir."

Arthur left what he was doing and picked up a pen and his moleskin notebook and went to Mr. Eames’ office, closing the door behind him. Immediately, he felt the chill in the air and when he went to Mr. Eames’ desk, he sat down on the corner close to him and prepared himself to write for the meeting agenda. Arthur shivered as he sat down on Mr. Eames’ desk and looked at his boss as he saw his eyes on his chest. Arthur felt the heat rushing to his face as he realized his nipples were hard and perking up under his cotton button down. 

Arthur only took a few sentences down when he felt Mr. Eames’ hand on his knee. It slid up to the inseam of Arthur’s pants and he bit his lip. When Mr. Eames stood up, he took the book from Arthur’s hands, setting it aside as Arthur felt nervous again. It hadn’t been the first time Mr. Eames made inappropriate passes at him, but he hadn’t advanced so far before. Arthur looked down, not sure what to do with his hands as Mr. Eames tugged at the base of Arthur’s tie, loosening it before he reached for the bottom of Arthur’s shirt, untucking it from his pants.

"Is this alright?"

Arthur swallowed hard and looked up at Mr. Eames’ face and he knew he wanted whatever he was willing to give him.

"Yes…"

Arthur moaned as he lay on his back on Mr. Eames’ desk. He hadn’t knocked over a thing, Arthur refusing to make a mess. His shoes, pants and tie had been removed, his button down still on to protect him from the cold. He held onto Mr. Eames’ arms, he was still dressed with the exception of his jacket, his tie thrown over his shoulder as he unzipped his pants to take his cock out, fucking Arthur as he stood between his thighs. He held his hips to pull him forward, Arthur’s legs around his waist as he groaned, his strong fingers digging bruises into Arthur’s skin. 

Arthur felt warm, but the cold air conditioning kissed his skin and made him shiver every time, his nipples still hard and a target for Eames each time he leaned down close enough, nipping at them, his tongue flicking over each tender little bud. Arthur pulled Mr. Eames close to him, making him lean down and he felt no resistance, crushing his mouth to his boss’ feeling him give shallow thrusts inside him and he squeezes, feeling him moan against his mouth. Mr. Eames pulls back and takes Arthur with him, making him sit at the very edge of his desk so Arthur could move now and Arthur does, putting his arm around Mr. Eames’ neck, the other on the desk for leverage, meeting each other half way and Arthur sobs, hearing Mr. Eames’ heavy breathing near his ear, the edge of the desk cutting into his sick, his legs tight around his waist as he rolled his hips downwards, feeling Mr. Eames’ thrust upwards.

"Darling boy…fuck…I want you so bad…"

Arthur felt blush again, biting his bottom lip as he pulls himself closer to his boss, feeling his movements speed up as Arthur cried out, his fingers clenching into the back of Mr. Eames’ shirt until he came.

It took him nearly by surprise, his entire body shuttering as he felt his stomach shaking, caving into itself as his eyes closed, feeling the orgasm crash into him. He felt Mr. Eames lay him back and he lifted up Arthur’s legs from his waist and held onto his thighs as he gave a few more thrusts, grunting until he came too. Arthur hated himself for wishing he could have felt it. 

When Mr. Eames pulled out, Arthur closed his legs, modesty making him sit up to close his shirt and have some kind of coverage. He watched Mr. Eames remove the condom and thrown it out as he tucked himself back in place as he moved his tie back in place. Arthur slowly got off his desk and got dressed again. Mr. Eames was suddenly grasping his wrist, making him stand in front of him as he helped him button his shirt, then do his tie again.

"You’re the best employee that’s ever worked for my company."

"Thank you sir."

"Just Eames, pet. I think we’re past all the formalities."

Arthur nodded, feeling a bit embarrassed at how easily he had given himself over to his boss. 

"You’re getting a raise."

"Thank you."

When Eames finished he looked at Arthur in the eye.

"It’s not just for letting me fuck you either. I would have given you one regardless."

Arthur didn’t know what else to say so he smiled a little. 

"We have a meeting to prepare for."

Arthur nodded and once he got his shoes on, he sat back on Eames’ desk and picked up his moleskin again. Once he was ready, he saw Eames looking at him, a slight smile on his face.

"Once we’re done, should we go out to dinner?"

"Uh…ok. Yes."

"Great, be sure to make reservations somewhere nice."

Arthur nodded, a slight smile on his face as he once again resumed his work. 


	156. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Eames is the local badboy that nice boy Arthur's momma warned him about, but he can't help himself, he just WANTS him.

Arthur saw Eames around constantly. Usually he was with his friends in school, or in the parking lot. He was always in trouble of some kind with teachers, with the principal, with parents both his own and someone else’s. Their hometown was small so Eames’ reputation was everywhere.

He smoked, he drank, he sped recklessly in a suped up car he spent all his free time on. Arthur knew what Eames did and who he was and yet…he couldn’t keep his eyes off him.

Once, just once, while Arthur waited for his mother to pick him up from school, Eames stepped out from the principal’s office and saw Arthur. He walked over to him, as slight smile on his face as Arthur blushed and looked away.

"Hey. You need a ride home?"

Arthur was surprised Eames asked. They had never spoken before.

"Oh, I have one…I’m just-"

"Arthur!"

They both turned to see Arthur’s mother just pulled up and she called out to him. Arthur looked at Eames.

"Gotta go…"

Eames nodded and Arthur ran off.

In the car, his mother scolded him, telling him again and again not to ever talk to Eames.

"He’s a terrible influence."

Arthur nodded, listening to her, knowing she was right.

However, when Eames talked to him the next day at school, Arthur talked to him, bashful but excited.

"Are you doing anything after school?"

"Not really. I just go home…"

"Do you have to be back at a certain hour?"

"Usually my mom is home at five…"

"You wanna go for a drive?"

"Yes."

He was surprised how easily he said yes.

Eames did take him for a drive and as scared as Arthur felt, he also felt alive and excited and he smiled the whole time Eames raced them through the back streets of their town.

When he stopped the car and cut the engine, Arthur was still riding the high from the drive and he didn’t mind when Eames leaned over to kiss him.

He was shocked because Eames could have anyone. There had been rumors of course, but to Arthur it was just hear-say until that moment.

"Can you go out tomorrow night?"

"I can’t…I don’t really…"

"Could you sneak out?"

"I never tried before."

Eames kissed him again, cupping his face, sucking on his bottom lip, slipping his tongue into his mouth and making Arthur shiver. When Eames pulled back, Arthur said.

"Okay…I can try."

And Arthur did try. The next evening, he snuck out of his bedroom window and shimmied down the trellis on the side of his house as he jumped the fence from his backyard and met Eames just down the side walk.

They went to an abandoned parking lot and made out. Eames tasted like cigarettes and some mint as if he tried to cover it. Arthur never wanted anything so badly in his life and the more he had been warned to stay away from Eames, the more he wanted him. He was surprised that Eames wanted him in return, inexperienced him that no one could ever remember. Arthur blended into the background and he thought Eames would never even know his name let alone have his tongue in his mouth. When they broke for air, Eames tugged down the collar of Arthur’s shirt and began sucking on his skin, his hands sliding up Arthur’s shirt as Arthur gave a shaky breath, letting Eames do whatever he wanted. When he felt Eames’ hand slide down his front, his fingers going to the button of Arthur’s jeans, he mewled a little and said,

"Wait…wait…"

"Sorry…too fast?"

Arthur bit his lip a little, half pressed against the window and the back seat.

"A little…"

"Do you want to stop?"

Arthur thought about it for a moment but then said,

"No, no I don’t want to stop."

He pulled Eames back over to him, his hands moving down Eames’ sides cautiously, feeling Eames kissing him again.

"it’s okay…"

He felt Eames take his hand and guide it to the obvious bulge in the front of his jeans and Arthur gasped a little, wanting to feel more, to touch him better and he began to undo his jeans now, sliding his hand in as Eames did the same to him.

It only took a few strokes of Eames’ hand on his erection before Arthur came embarrassingly fast. He blushed and mumbled an apology but Eames kissed him to make him stop,

"It’s fine…you can just keep going…"

Arthur nodded, kissing Eames again, right below his jaw, the corner of his mouth, his throat and biting at his skin like Eames had done to him before all while his hand kept going, stroking Eames’ cock the way he liked to do it to himself. By Eames’ moaning and his hips lifting up into Arthur’s hand, he guessed he was doing it right.

When he came, Arthur watched him in awe and fascination. He had never witnessed an orgasm so close to him before.

When they were done, Eames lit a cigarette and pulled Arthur close to him, feeling him rest on his chest. Arthur was tense at first and then gradually relaxed, laying on him, feeling good and warm and…wanted.

"Do you have to go home?"

Arthur realized he had dozed off and woke up when Eames asked him a question.

"Hm? Oh, yeah…I should."

"Can I see you again tomorrow?"

"Yes."

He picked his head up to look at Eames and they kissed again.

When Eames took him home, Arthur was nervous again, looking down at his lap. He chewed on his bottom lip and when the car stopped, Arthur looked up at Eames.

"Um…can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you…like me?"

"Of course. We had a nice evening didn’t we?"

Arthur smiled a little, blush collecting in his cheeks again.

"I mean…are we…dating?"

His voice was small as he mumbled out the last word and Eames looked at him for a moment before answering.

"Yeah. We are. I’m sure your parents will love that."

"I won’t tell them."

"Okay."

Eames smiled and leaned over to kiss him again and again. When he pulled back, he said,

"I’ll see you in school tomorrow. Do you want to skip lunch with me?"

"Yes."

Eames grinned and Arthur said good night before he got out of the car, walking home slowly and excitedly.


	157. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Eames always thought Arthur was uptight and frigid, until they work with a new chemist on a job who grew up with Arthur. The chemist tells Eames that in college, Arthur was the campus tramp, fucked all the football players, was doubleteamed by two guys at a frat party, and even slept with a couple of their professors. Eames hates how the guy talks about Arthur and punches him. Arthur's HORRIFIED when he finds out, but Eames just tells him he's still perfect.

Arthur had that look on his face again. That uptight, bored with everything, impossible know-it-all face that Eames was smitten with. He knew he didn’t have much of a chance, but damned if he didn’t enjoy being sweet on Arthur, teasing him sometimes to get a rise. 

Eames was actually pleased when he came on board this particular job and was pleased to see Arthur. Then he was even more pleased when he discovered their chemist knew Arthur from their youth. Eames was very pleased considering how little he actually knew of Arthur.

He made nice with the chemist who went by his last name Jones and talked to him, hung out with him, took him out for some drinks and took their break together. Jones was grateful for the companionship and soon Eames saw his chance to get him to open up. Arthur was doing research in another room so Eames bothered Jones while Jones worked on some formulas.

"So, Jones. Word is you knew Arthur back in the day."

Jones whistled a bit as he set down the notebook he was writing notes in.

"Know him is the nice word. He had quite the reputation back then."

Eames pulled up a chair and sat by Jones, ready to hear about a young rebellious Arthur, or a cold, brainy, intolerable Arthur. Instead he got the shock of a lifetime.

Jones leaned closer and whispered.

"Arthur was a huge skank when we were in college together. He was the school’s doorknob, you know? Everyone got a turn."

Amusement drained from Eames’ face as Jones continued.

"He fucked everyone who looked at him. All the football players, if they didn’t fuck him got at least several blowjobs. Half the basketball team. Majority of clubs were devoted to just fucking him! Then oh man, there was a time during homecoming that in a frat house, he got double teamed by some of the fraternity brothers, the whole party watching on. It was insane. There was also the time he was fucking some guy under the bleachers during a game and when his friends caught them, he fucked them too. It was like he couldn’t get enough dick back then."

Eames listened but didn’t comment, just nodded as Jones went on.

"There’s proper word of mouth that he fucked at least two of his T.A’s and some of his professors to pass. In fact, that’s how he even passed one semester. Not like he did any work or showed up for class since he was getting banged in the dorm bathrooms. Huge whore. Holy shit I bet he still fucks around…probably has a great reputation in this business if you know what I mean. Oh fuck, did you fuck him? How was it? I heard he was really good. Lots of experience. I never got the chance, seems there was always already a dick in him wh-"

He was cut off when Eames stood up and threw a punch, right into Jones’ face, knocking him out cold. The commotion caused by his fall brought Arthur out as he saw Jones laid out.

"Shit, Eames! What did you do?!"

"I punched him."

"Why?! He’s our chemist! You just spilled half his components!"

"It doesn’t matter. Fuck this guy."

"Eames! What is wrong with you?"

"He told me about you. In school."

Arthur paled. The color drained from his face as his mouth dropped open. He stood horrified for a moment before covering his face up.

"Oh my god…I didn’t think he’d run at the mouth about that. What did he tell you?"

"Everything. Or as much as I could stomach anyway."

Arthur walked away and Eames went after him, leaving Jones were he lay.

"Arthur…"

"Eames, please. I’m humiliated enough."

He caught Arthur’s wrist, stopping him and making him turn around. They went into the room Arthur was working in before and Eames closed the door.

"Arthur, look. I understand that your past is colorful to say the least."

Arthur turned bright red and looked away as he groaned.

"But, I don’t care."

"Eames…"

"Arthur, I’ve fancied you for quite some time. Knowing this, doesn’t change my thoughts about you at all."

Arthur looked back at him, still red in the face.

"Really?"

Eames nodded.

"I don’t care what you did before. That was back then."

"I just…I don’t know. I wish I could explain it other than I was just a huge slut."

Eames pulled him into his arms, throwing Arthur off, making him gasp. Eames held him, feeling Arthur slowly bring his arms up to hold Eames in return.

"You’re still perfect to me. I still love every little thing about you."

He heard Arthur sighing deeply and felt his hold on Eames tighten.

"Thank you."


	158. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is Phillipa's kindergarten teacher. Arthur comes to pick her up from school, being a good godfather and helping out Cobb, even though it's been a couple years since Mal died. Eames has a huge crush on the young man that picks up his star student everyday, and his co workers are sick of his mooning over him and waxing poetic about his beauty.

Eames sighed deeply as his coworker, Ariadne sat beside him in the teacher’s lounge and stirred her coffee. He had a dopey look on his face again and she grinned a little.

"Did Phillipa’s godfather come to pick her up yesterday?"

Eames nodded.

"He did. He looked so good too. He had chinos on and a white oxford with a dark red jumper. He had glasses on too. He looks good in his glasses."

Ariadne shook her head.

"Uh huh."

"And he smiled at me again! Phillipa mentioned he was coming to pick her up today too. I’m glad I wore my good shirt."

"Mmm and your hair is combed nicely."

Eames nodded. Just then Yusuf came in and saw the look on Eames’ face as he groaned.

"God, is going on about Phillipa’s godfather? I’m going to have my lunch outside."

Eames being Phillipa’s kindergarten teacher had its advantages. He had fancied her godfather since the moment he saw him when he came to pick up his god daughter. Since then, Eames did his best to find out what he could about Phillipa’s godfather, like his name, if he was seeing anyone, when he was coming to get her. Luckily, he learned that just asking the one, proper question could unlock everything he needed to know. 

That afternoon, Eames stood near the entrance of the school while parents and guardians came to pick up their children. Phillipa was standing with her friends and when her godfather came to get her, she ran over to Eames and tugged his pant leg.

"Mr. Eames! My godfather is here!"

"Oh, he is?"

She nodded as she took his hand and walked out with him. Eames let her, innocently and unknowing and when they met Arthur half way, Phillipa ran over to her godfather and she was picked up.

"Arthur!"

"Hey sweetheart! How was school?"

"Great! My teacher Mr. Eames walked with me."

Arthur turned to look at Eames, familiar with him now as he smiled. Eames mentally swooned, seeing Arthur in jeans and a regular t-shirt that day, sneakers, his hair messy and Eames wanted to touch it so bad.

"Hello Mr. Eames. Was Phillipa good today?"

"She’s always good. She’s my best student. She got a gold star today for manners."

Phillipa nodded proudly as she said,

"Arthur will you and daddy come to teacher parent night?"

Arthur looked confused for a moment as Eames explained.

"Oh, yes, parent-teacher night is on Friday. You’re welcome to join us."

"Well, I’d love to."

Phillipa cheered and Eames did too…at least mentally.

On parent teacher night, Phillipa came with her father Dom, her little brother James and of course Arthur. Eames had met Dom before, they had a long talk when Dom’s wife Mal passed away some time ago and Dom explained how Phillipa was pretty okay with it but things mentioning mothers usually triggered her. He explained how Arthur had been his best friend since they were in college and now he was helping out raising Phillipa and James. 

He greeted Dom and Arthur and went over school things with him and Arthur, Phillipa standing proudly beside them because she was a good student and a good girl. When he was done and Phillipa took her brother around to show off her class, Dom went with them and Arthur stayed behind. Arthur wore nice dress pants that night along with a soft grey button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was neatly combed and Eames was glad he was dressed nicely himself. 

"So, how are things?"

Eames was surprised to hear Arthur just chat with him normally.

"Things are well. And yourself?"

"Good. Just work…taking care of Phillipa and James. I’m glad she’s doing so well."

"Yeah, she’s brilliant."

Arthur smiled again as he watched Phillipa and James, Dom following them around. When it was time for them to go, Arthur smiled warmly at Eames and said good night.

The next school day, Eames was back in the teacher’s lounge, same dopey look on his face as Ariadne looked at him, shaking her head.

"You going to ask him out or what?"

Eames shook his head.

"Nah, he wouldn’t be interested."

"Sure he wouldn’t."

Eames just sighed. 

That day after school, Eames stayed near by and watched Phillipa until her godfather came to pick her up. Eames again walked with Phillipa and talked with Arthur again, smiling at him, seeing him in khakis and a short sleeved polo shirt, hair combed neatly again. 

"How was she today?"

"A love as always."

Arthur smiled at Phillipa and then set her down again, taking her hand as Eames looked at Arthur. He thought of asking him out then and there, but he didn’t. He said bye to Phillipa, saying he would see her tomorrow and she began to walk away with Arthur. 

Arthur turned to look at Eames as they left and he waved to him, Eames waved back. 

Tomorrow. He would ask Arthur out tomorrow.


	159. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I wanted to know if anyone had prompted you to write the first time jon and tommy made love. If not, will you write it, pretty please? :)

Jon was no virgin, far from it in fact. But when it came to Tommy, Jon was. He was aware of what happened in the bedroom when it came to two guys and he had spent a good part of his relationship with Tommy mentally building himself up to the idea. 

He had yet to cross the physically part of it. 

They made out a lot and Jon was into that. Anything more than was a slow and steady process. Everything made Jon jumpy but Tommy didn’t push. He waited and held Jon’s hand through everything. The first time Tommy went to blow him, Jon was so nervous, he couldn’t look, his breathing frantic and when he felt Tommy’s mouth on him, he lost his hard on. It was humiliating for him but Tommy was patient and didn’t judge him for it. 

After nearly a year, Jon felt ready enough. They had jumped all but the last hurdle and he had done his own research, finally growing comfortable with the whole idea of having sex with a man.

Tommy wasn’t so sure however. 

"You don’t sound ready."

"I am. I think we’ve waited enough."

"The fact that you have to come up to me and tell me, makes me think you’re not."

"Come on. You haven’t gotten laid in a year. Don’t you want it?"

Tommy shrugged.

"It’s just sex. I’ve abstained longer. In the military, during training…before you."

Jon was almost impressed. This had probably been his longest time without sex.

He was ready though. There was condoms and lube in his nightstand, he was really horny and he wasn’t nearly as freaked out with the idea as he was earlier.

When it finally did happen, it was sudden and unplanned. They had dinner and Tommy went over to Jon’s apartment and they watched TV in Jon’s bedroom. Suddenly, they were making out and touching and Jon was turned on, he was excited and he  _wanted_  this.

Jon tried not to think about anything too much, he just wanted to get lost in the moment, of feeling his clothes coming off and Tommy’s skin against his. It felt good…and Jon sighed when he felt Tommy touching him, his own mouth busy on his throat as he sucked a mark into his skin. When their erections brushed by each other, Jon shuttered, his face warm as he bit his lip and he was pleased, so pleased that he didn’t freak out and panic. 

He did close his eyes when Tommy grabbed the lube. He did wince and clench up and doubt everything when he felt his fingers inside him and he probably looked so stressed out, that when Tommy started kissing him, his mouth searching for Jon’s he asked,

"Are you sure you’re okay?"

Jon nodded though his eyes were closed and he was gnawing on half his lip.

"I need to hear you say it."

"I’m okay…"

"Hey…"

Jon finally opened his eyes and turned his head and realized what he probably looked like. He was white knuckling the pillow under him, his eyes clenched shut as if he was trying to power through this when it was supposed to be something enjoyable. 

Jon took a deep breath, relaxing his hold on the pillows and nodded, really looking at Tommy.

"I am. I’m ready. I’m okay."

It took several minutes for Tommy push inside him, Jon couldn’t take the pain at first. After some coaxing, some waiting, some time for adjustment, Tommy was inside him. Jon shuttered, breathing hard, his heart beating frantically in his chest.

"Fuck…oh fuck…"

Tommy kissed him, feeling Jon’s arms around him, holding onto him tightly.

"Breathe for me now Angel Face…breathe."

Jon couldn’t help but smile when Tommy called him that and he tried to calm down. He tried to focus on the feeling of being so full, it was new and strange, But it wasn’t bad.

Gradually, Tommy moved. He went slowly, watching Jon’s face, gauging his reactions, watching as he finally, finally began to moan because it finally started feeling good.

And when it started feeling good, Jon couldn’t breath, the intensity building up, Tommy groaning above him and Jon forgot to think. He forgot to panic or worry and all he could do was focus on the fact that everything felt so fucking amazing. Tommy took care of him, moving faster or harder when Jon demanded, taking his cock in his hand and jerking him off in time with his thrusts, rendering Jon into nothing but nerves.

The discovery of his prostate made Jon lose his mind and he came after just a few brushes of Tommy’s cock against it. He couldn’t even think, it was the most intense, brutally blinding orgasm of his life and he lost all sense of time. It was almost as if he had blacked out afterwards and he was sorry he had because he missed it when Tommy came. 

After what felt like hours, Jon found the ability to speak again.

"Holy shit…that was…fuck…"

He heard Tommy chuckle a little, still above him, still kissing him softly.

"I’m glad you liked it…"

"Liked it? I think you ruined me forever."

Tommy smiled, gathering Jon up in his arms, kissing him again, feeling Jon weakly kiss back. When Tommy pulled out, Jon groaned, feeling uncomfortable and sore. He lay in bed for a while, feeling more drained than he ever had after sex and he felt Tommy get up, going around the room, shutting off the TV and then getting back in bed. Tommy held him, kissing his shoulder and Jon smiled, leaning back into Tommy’s embrace.

The last coherent thought Jon had before he dropped off was ‘ _this might be the one…_ ’


	160. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by sodamnflossy: CONTINUE THIS PLZ "Eames has rocked a variety of looks in the two years that Arthur has known him. But nothing prepared him for the Eames I'm including in a fanmail to you. A story of Arthur's lust." I want the San Fran meet up. ;____;

Arthur was nervous while he waited for Eames to show up at his terminal at the airport. It had been a few days after their last job that Arthur invited him to meet up in San Francisco. Eames had sent him a text to let him know he’d be out there in three days.

It was five before he texted him again with his flight information.

Now Arthur waited and when he saw him, he felt his throat go dry. He looked good still, his jeans hanging low as always, a black zip up hoodie with the hood over his head, his bag in his hand. When he saw Arthur, he pushed the hood off his head, revealing messy cowlicks and he smiled.

He walked right up to Arthur, putting his arm around his waist and kissing him briefly on his mouth, stunning Arthur.

"Hi…how was your flight?"

He felt a little thrown off his game with the sudden kiss and Eames grinned.

"It was fine."

Arthur smiled a little, feeling flushed. Arthur asked if he had any more luggage and Eames said no. So they left and Arthur took him to his apartment. He offered dinner but Eames said he wasn’t hungry. At least not for food. 

One kiss lead to another. And another and the next thing Arthur knew, his clothes where off and he was holding onto the headboard so he wouldn’t slam his head against it. Eames was holding onto it too but only to drive himself as deep as he could inside Arthur.

Arthur moaned loudly, gasping for air, loving the feel of his thighs straining to open up against Eames,  he loved how his arms couldn’t wrap around the expanse of Eames’ back. He loved how effortlessly Eames picked him up, how he lifted his legs how he turned him over. It was too much. Arthur realized then and there how long he had wanted Eames. Now he had him.

When it was over, Arthur was covered in bruises and bite marks, beard burn along the insides of his thighs and along his collarbones. He felt Eames kissing the valley of his spine, his hand - huge and with callouses, strong and firm, rested on Arthur’s lower back. Arthur smiled his head on his pillow, his arms under it as he held onto it. 

"I’m glad you invited me out here."

"I’m glad you came."

He heard Eames snickering and Arthur realized what he said,

"Shut up."

Eames kept kissing his back, then his shoulders and up to the nape of his neck. 

"Why were you so cold to me before?"

Arthur snapped out of his post coital bliss as he turned his head to look at Eames better.

"You distracted me. And i was afraid if I showed you the least bit of interest, you’d see right through me."

"Ah."

"I’ve liked you for some time. I just…finally took a step forward."

"I’ved been sweet on you for a while too."

"You’re sweet on everybody."

"Just you, Arthur darling."

Arthur smiled now and turned on his side to touch Eames better. He rested his hand on his chest, toying with the dogtags Eames wore.

"So…what now?"

"Now…now we see each other. Work together and carry on until we reach the next step."

Arthur leaned close to him, kissing him softly.

"Sounds good to me."


	161. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can you please do a follow up story on dad!Arthur/pharmacist!Eames on their first date after seeing each other again?

It was weird to be back on a first date with your ex. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t had the first date already. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t kissed or been intimate or gone through a terrible break up. 

Yet, for Eames this first date was more awkward than the first one they went on.

Arthur had invited him out this time around, saying his son was with his mother and that he had thought about him often enough that maybe they should go out. 

Eames was hesitant. He had cut Arthur lose the first time because Arthur was unable to commit. He kept saying he didn’t want a relationship, he didn’t want to be tied down, Eames wanted too much and was smothering him. So Eames told him to piss off and that he was an asshole for stringing him along as long as Arthur had. Arthur claimed he hadn’t strung him along, that Eames was projecting onto him whatever he wanted. They weren’t dating, they weren’t boyfriends. Eames was just someone Arthur fucked more than once. It was cruel and it snapped Eames out of whatever infatuation he had been nursing. They stopped seeing each other for a while and as much as Eames missed him, as much as he was tempted to pick up the phone and answer back Arthur’s texts a few weeks later, he remembered that it had hurt more to learn that he was nothing but a means for Arthur to get off. 

So he didn’t talk to him. They lost touch and Eames made sure to never see him again. Until now. Now Arthur was back, he was grown up. He had gotten married, had a child, had gotten divorce - which for Eames was a red flag if anything else. Apparently, Arthur still couldn’t commit. 

They had dinner out somewhere, a nice place that Arthur knew of and they talked a bit about school and what they did afterwards. Arthur had gone to law school and became a successful attorney. Eames had gone to pharmacy school, graduated and looked for something simple and low maintenance. 

"So if you don’t mind my asking, why did you get divorced?"

Arthur cleared his throat and picked up his wine glass and took a drink before answering.

"I uh…I couldn’t commit."

Eames had a slightly amused look, his mouth quirking into half a smile.

"I just…I never really wanted to get married. It just sorta happened."

"Doesn’t seem like you to just go along with anything."

"I thought it best for me actually and when I kept thinking I didn’t want this, I thought it was just me being childish. I learned three years later that no, I really didn’t want to be married. So we got divorced, split custody. Here I am."

Eames nodded.

"So…how about you? Anyone?"

"No, not really. School ate up a lot of my time. Then work."

Arthur nodded. It was quiet while they ate dinner, awkwardly looking at each other for a while and when they finished, they stepped outside and Eames put his hands in the pockets of his coat. Arthur looked at him and asked.

"Would you like to come over for some coffee?"

"Sure."

They went to Arthur’s apartment where Arthur made coffee for the both of them. It was a nice two bedroom apartment, relatively clean considering Arthur had a child. Eames sat down at the table and looked at Arthur.

"This is awkward."

Arthur looked at him and laughed a bit.

"Yeah. I didn’t think it would be so bad."

"Why? According to you, we never dated."

"We did too. We dated for nearly two years."

"That’s not what you told me."

Arthur paused and looked down at his mug.

"I didn’t mean that. I was just mad at you because you broke up with me."

"I broke up with you because you kept telling me you didn’t want to be with me."

Arthur sighed and frowned, still unable to look up at Eames.

"I freaked out."

"I know."

"I really regretted that. And when I tried to apologize I never saw you again. Your number changed, you weren’t in the same dorm."

"Yeah. I didn’t want to see you again."

Arthur looked hurt and brought his mug to his lips, taking a drink. Eames did the same. Once he finished, he began to stand, pushing his chair back.

"Well, I should be going. Thank you for dinner tonight. It was nice to see you again."

"Wait, what? Don’t go. It’s still early."

"Arthur, this is awkward enough."

Arthur stood up and followed Eames to the door, watching him put his coat on.

"Eames…don’t go."

Eames stopped and turned to face him.

"Why do you need me to stay?"

"Because…I regret letting you go the first time."

Eames stayed where he was and Arthur looked at him sincerely now.

"I fucked up back then. I freaked out because you cared about me so much and I didn’t think I could match it. We were dating. You were my boyfriend. I never saw anyone else when we were together. When you said you didn’t want to see me anymore, I panicked because I was stupid. So I lashed out and lied to you because you were hurting me and i didn’t think it was fair that I should be the only one in pain. Then you were gone and I spent the last couple of years torturing myself. Seeing you now feels like a second chance and I don’t want to blow it."

Eames sighed deeply, having wanting to hear that for the past few years. He looked at Arthur as fondly as he always had. He stepped closer to him, putting his arms around him and kissing him, feeling Arthur melt against him, his sigh sounding like a little sob when he broke away.

"This is our second chance. Let’s neither one of us blow it."


	162. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt by anonymous: JamesBond!AU Eames is a 00 agent and Arthur is the Quartermaster. They constantly pester/flirt with each other and neither knows about the feelings of the other

When Eames arrived at the museum to meet the new Quartermaster, he had a chance to glance around for a while before going to the spot that had been predetermined to meet the new Quartermaster. He scoffed when he saw the young man sitting on the bench in front of a Monet and he put his hand in his pocket and tilted his head, looking at the young man, measuring him out, admiring how lovely he appeared in his dress pants, jumper, glasses and wavy hair. 

Eames sat beside him and looked at the painting before he said,

"You’ve got to be kidding if you’re who I think you are."

The young man looked at Eames and frowned.

"You’re older than I thought you’d be."

"You can’t possibly be the new Quartermaster. You still have spots on your face."

"Hilarious."

"MI6 must be desperate if they’re hiring teenage boys for the job."

"007 I’ll assume."

"Mmm. And you?"

"Arthur, your new Quartermaster."

Eames grinned.

From then on, Arthur was part of Eames’ missions, doing his research, his technology work, helping him break into systems, watching Eames’ back when he was out on the field.

While having a bumpy start on their initial meeting, Eames was impressed with how brilliant Arthur, how intuitive and bright he was. Everything Eames missed, Arthur caught and they worked extremely well together. 

Arthur held Eames in the same regard, impressed with his actions, his strength and his complete trust in Arthur. Eames possessed a powerful second sense, often guessing and feeling out someone new, somehow knowing who had the potential to sabotage or betray him - to Arthur, that was amazing because he often could not read people at all.

Of course, when put in a room together, they argued, they disagreed and made everyone around them sigh in deep annoyance. 

One evening, while Arthur worked, Eames joined him in the office. Arthur had his glasses on but took them off when he saw Eames coming in. Eames had teased Arthur about wearing them before, telling him he looked like a twelve year old boy. Arthur had already suffered enough teasing about looking his age and he wouldn’t encourage it any further.

"Don’t you need those?"

"No, I’m fine. My head hurts anyway."

Eames took a chair and pulled it up beside Arthur.

"What are you working on?"

"Just some encrypted files. Why are you here?"

"Just stopping in."

Arthur nodded, squinting a bit as he resumed his work though he was not working as fast as he was before.

"You stubborn twit. Just put your glasses back on."

"I don’t need them."

"Alright."

Eames sat there longer. Just to spite Arthur until Arthur sighed and picked up his glasses putting them back on. When he saw Eames looking at him, amused, Arthur flushed a bit.

"Shut. Up."

Eames smiled.

"You look darling in your glasses sweetheart. You should always have them on."

"You told me I looked like a child."

"I was teasing."

Arthur rolled his eyes and pretended not feel a little happy at Eames’ comment. 

When Eames stood up to leave, Arthur stopped and turned to him as he said,

"You’ll need to see M soon. She’s requested you specifically for an upcoming mission."

"As long as you’re my quartermaster, I can handle it."

Arthur smiled a bit, a dimple dotting his cheek and he turned, trying to hiding it before Eames saw it. 


	163. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur finds an abandoned puppy on his way to the group meeting. Eames completely melts over it and they both get along for the first time while patching the little guy up.

Arthur was on his way to the apartment the team was renting for the latest job. He was early and was already looking through some notes he took prior to leaving his hotel room when he heard a strange sound. He stopped, his senses alert as he looked behind him and around only to hear it again. It took him a moment to follow the sound coming from an alley. There, among some boxes, near some garbage cans, he found a burlap sack, a little nose sticking out of it.

A puppy. Someone had thrown out a puppy. Arthur gasped and then looked around, not seeing a single soul in sight so he picked up the small white and brown bulldog and tucked him in his coat and continued his walk.

He was late for the first time ever and when everyone gave him questioning looks, Arthur cleared his throat and said,

"I had issues."

Ariadne, Dom and Eames just watched him as Arthur set down the things he bought and removed the puppy from his coat. Everyone stood up and went over to look at the dog, Ariadne cooing and Eames trying to take him - Arthur letting him. Dom looked at Arthur and said,

"You bought a dog?"

"Well, I found him."

"You found him where?" Asked Eames.

"In the trash. He would have died."

"Oh my God, what monster would throw out such a sweet little thing?" Asked Ariadne.

"Can you still work? He seems like a distraction." Said Dom.

"Yeah, it’s why I got him stuff…to stay out of my hair."

But it was easier said then done. Arthur kept looking at the little puppy who had curled up in the corner of the bed Arthur bought, closest to Arthur. He also claimed Arthur’s cashmere scarf, which he didn’t even fight for. He figured, the pup needed it more than Arthur.

He fed him and pet him and Eames was no better at staying away. He loved to cradle the pup in his arms, kissing him and petting him a lot, helping Arthur clean up after him. 

"Did you name him yet?"

They were alone in the apartment, Dom and Ariadne had gone back to their rooms already and since neither Arthur or Eames could get anything done in the day, they stayed behind to work. Arthur looked at the little dog, gnawing on the one toy Arthur bought for him.

"No, not yet. I haven’t thought of anything."

"You gonna keep him?"

"I don’t have time for a dog."

"So what are you going to do? Dump him in a shelter? You might as well have left him in the trash."

Arthur gave him a look as he sat up in his chair.

"Don’t try to guilt trip me! And don’t you dare judge me!"

"I’m not judging you! I just thought you were doing a good thing saving him but you’re not."

"I don’t know why you bothered to stay here if you were just going to scold me."

"I’ll take him. I couldn’t stand the idea of him being abandoned again."

"You just assumed I was going to drop him off somewhere."

"You just said you didn’t have time for a dog."

"I said I didn’t have time, I never said I wouldn’t make the time. So you can’t have him."

"Alright. Good. So what are you naming him?"

Arthur got up and sat on the floor across from Eames and picked up the little bulldog, resting him on his lap, his nubby tail wagging.

"Well…he’s an English bulldog. So maybe something English. Like, Buckingham."

Eames laughed and Arthur smiled, liking that he made Eames laugh.

"What about a terribly English name…like Benedict." Said Eames.

"Rupert."

"Wallace."

"Wimbley."

"You win."

Arthur laughed now and looked at the puppy.

"Wimbley it is then."

The puppy wagged his tail in delight. 

Over the next few days while they worked, Arthur kept Wimbley close to him, Eames helping out with him, walking Wimbley when Arthur was busy, feeding him, keeping Arthur company when they went to the vet to make sure Wimbley was okay. Other than needing some shots and needing to put on a few pounds, Wimbley was okay. Ariadne was also there to help out and mostly play with him and coo at him, delighting in puppy kisses.

At the end of the job, Wimbley was completely healthy and had a collar and tags along with his bed, bowls, leash and a few toys. Arthur had been terribly distracted because of the little guy, but he hadn’t been alone. Eames was just as attached to him as Arthur was. When they were ready to leave and part ways, Eames frowned, picking up Wimbley and kissing him as he said,

"I’ll miss you little guy. I hope you remember me next time I see you."

Arthur looked at Eames and smiled a bit as he took Wimbley back and said,

"Maybe you can come see him soon."

Eames looked at Arthur now, a small smile on his face.

"You’re inviting me to your place?"

"Sure. Why not. Wimbley loves your company."

"You not so much though."

"You’re not so bad."

Eames smiled, petting Wimbley, scratching his head.

"Thanks."

"I mean it. You helped me out so much with Wimbley. You can come see him soon."

"I’ll take you up on that offer."

"You better."

He smiled at Eames once more before he took Wimbley and left to catch a cab.


	164. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Jon introduces Tommy as his "friend" when they're out meeting people or whatever, but truth is they've been seeing each other for a while now. Once they're back at Jon's apartment, Tommy wants to know what they are and where they're at. Jon's still uncomfortable with his sexuality but Tommy's starting to get frustrated with him.

It wasn’t the first time Tommy listened to Jon introduce him as a friend. The first time it happened, Tommy let it go, not wanting to make a big deal out of it, but when he was introduced to Jon’s closest friends, Danny and Bobby as a “friend” that it really began to burn Tommy.

"Bobby, Danny, this is my friend Tommy."

They were nice guys and Tommy felt bad he couldn’t focus on the dinner at hand. A friend. He was still being introduced as a friend after dating each other for a while. Tommy really liked Jon and he thought they were making strides towards something serious but at that moment, it was made painfully clear that Jon was nowhere near ready to advance. 

Tommy hadn’t expected great declarations or huge displays from Jon. He hadn’t expected anything really. It was no one’s business what they were to each other, but Jon couldn’t even tell his friends what Tommy was to him. Jon had gone on and on about how important his friends were to him and Tommy had thought…well Tommy wasn’t sure what he thought. He just figured that if he had been some pretty girl rather than another guy, he wouldn’t have been introduced as a friend.

When they got back to Jon’s apartment, Tommy was angry and upset and frustrated. Jon noticed right away.

"What’s wrong with you?"

Tommy sighed and looked at Jon.

"You. You’re what’s wrong with me. Jon, what the fuck is going on with us? What am I to you?"

Jon looked taken aback and then nervous as he laughed nervously.

"What are you talking about?"

"I want to know what I am to you. Are we dating?"

"Yeah we’re dating…I guess."

"You guess?!"

"Well, yeah, we’re dating!"

"Then why are you introducing me to everyone as your friend?"

Jon didn’t have an answer, he froze and looked down at the floor. It was all the confirmation Tommy needed.

"That’s what I thought. Look, Jon, I don’t expect you to scream out to the world that you and I are fucking but if you can’t even tell your friends now, in this stage of whatever the hell we are, I have no hope for you."

"What’s that supposed to mean?!"

"I have put up with a lot! And all I want in return is just a little bit, just a little! I’m not asking you to run and tell your parents, tell everyone you know, but these guys, those are your friends! You’ve always said that those guys are your whole life, thick and thin but you can’t tell them about me. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"You’re not telling anyone!"

"I told my brother. I don’t have anyone else but you."

Jon got quiet again, looking nervous and scared. Tommy sighed deeply, pulling in some of his anger.

"I’m gonna go. Maybe we need a few days apart to think. I don’t want to force you into anything. You should just think about it."

Tommy went to leave and Jon looked upset but Tommy didn’t stop, he just left, closing the door behind him.


	165. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by withitoruponit: Eames always wears Emporio Armani underwear - with the E A on the waistband - and he insists the letters stand for Eames and Arthur. Arthur pretends he hates it but he's a big, fat liar.

Arthur was getting some coffee when Eames came into the little kitchenette space of warehouse. Eames was in casual clothes - which Arthur looked at but then didn’t really care about, not as if they were meeting with the mark or a client. 

He stirred his coffee when Eames nodded at him and when he was close enough, he kissed Arthur’s cheek.

They had some weird thing going on between them - They weren’t dating, they weren’t sleeping with each other, but they made out now and then, touched a little and didn’t really see anyone else. But Arthur liked him, Eames said he liked Arthur in return and they had a mutual respect for each other when they worked. The kiss on the cheek was nothing out of the ordinary. 

When Arthur returned to his desk, he went over notes with Ariadne and Eames returned, standing beside Arthur as he looked over the notes as well. When he bent at the waist to get a better look, he set his coffee down and Arthur was distracted by the fact that he saw the waistband of Eames’ boxer briefs. He didn’t wear a belt so his jeans hung low, his shirt sliding up when Eames leaned forward, the letters E. A - Emporio Armani, in black across the white waistband.

"Eames for god’s sake, pull your pants up. You’re not a child."

Eames stood up straight and tugged up his jeans but they slid back down since he had no belt.

"Nice undies." Said Ariadne with a hint of amusement.

"Thanks."

He lifted up his shirt, smugly as Arthur rolled his eyes.

"See that, E. A? Eames and Arthur. It’s like it’s meant to be."

He gave Arthur a suggestive look and Arthur couldn’t help but bite back a smile. He cleared throat as if annoyed.

"Can we go back to work please?"

Eames let his shirt fall back down as they resumed work.

The next day, Eames was in better clothes but Ariadne teased him and asked,

"Hey, got your Eames and Arthur underwear on?"

Eames untucked his shirt just a little to show off a black pair this time, the same letters in white this time. He again gave Arthur a look and Arthur rolled his eyes.

When Eames turned his back, Arthur smiled a little to himself.

The next time Arthur had a chance to be alone with Eames, they kissed in the little kitchenette space. Arthur purposely lifted up Eames’ button down and rested his hands on his hips, his thumbs brushing over the waistband of his boxer briefs. He felt Eames smiling against his mouth.

"You like my Eames and Arthur knickers, love?"

Arthur scoffed and pulled away so Eames could see that he was so super serious about his disgust.

"No. It’s stupid. If you wanted me in your pants you could have just said so."

Eames raised an eyebrow, a proper smirk on his face as he said,

"Oh?"

Arthur brought his hand up to his face, unbelieving his said that. Eames grinned, kissing him again as he said,

"Too late now, Arthur, you said it."

"Whatever. Anything just to stop with the whole Eames and Arthur underwear."

"You like it."

Eames went back to kissing him and Arthur was grateful because he really did like it…


	166. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Eames is married to a woman but Arthur is his boy on the side. Arthur knows Eames isn't going to leave his wife and son for him, but that doesn't mean he's completely happy about the situation. He keeps telling himself he needs some self respect, to end it, but every time Eames shows up at his door Arthur always lets him in and lets him fuck him.

It was frustrating to say the least. For a few years now, Eames had been cheating on his wife with Arthur. 

At first it was fun and a little naughty so Arthur happily went along with it. But when things got more serious, Arthur started having feelings for Eames and he wanted him for himself. 

But Eames skirted the issues for so long and then eventually told Arthur that while he didn’t love his wife, he couldn’t leave her or the son they had together. Not yet anyway and that placated Arthur for a while.

But now it had been too long and Arthur was getting sick and tired of being Eames’ mistress. He hated how Eames still left in the middle of the night, how Arthur could never call him for any reason, how he was shushed in his own apartment if Eames got a phone call, how they never went anywhere because Eames couldn’t be seen with him. 

Arthur was getting sick of it all.

He told himself constantly to end it and he tried a few times, telling Eames he didn’t want to see him anymore, that he was tired of being his boy on the side, that he didn’t want to do this anymore but all Eames did was touch him, sweep him off his feet and carried him to bed and that was the end of that conversation.

Another time he tried, resisting even when Eames tried to calm him down the way he always did, but Eames would tell him how much he really cared for Arthur, just him and no one else, that he would one day, soon and Arthur fell for it.

He was so angry with himself, knowing he deserved better, knowing he should respect himself better, knowing that Eames was always going to do this to him and he would never leave his wife. 

But any time he tried to tell him he wanted Eames gone, Eames told him over and over again he loved him, that Arthur was the only important one in his life.

"You don’t love me. You don’t. You won’t leave your wife."

"Arthur, we’ve been through this I-"

"You can’t leave your wife because your son is too young I know!"

"Then why are you being like this?’

"Because I’m tired of being your second choice. I’m tired of being in a relationship within my apartment walls. I can’t go out with anyone! A very cute guy will ask me out and I tell him I can’t and he’ll ask me why and I tell him I’m in a relationship and if he asks with who, I can’t say, my married lover! It’s not fair! You won’t let me live but you won’t let me go either! You’re selfish!"

Eames sighed and he tried to take Arthur’s hands but Arthur pulled away.

"Go home, go to your wife. I don’t want to see you anymore."

He pushed Eames out of his apartment and he closed the door, feeling as miserable as he ever had but at the same time, a small sigh of relief escaped him.

It didn’t stay that way. Eames returned the next night with flowers and Arthur should have closed the door in his face but…he couldn’t and he felt ashamed of himself as he let Eames in and closed the door. He felt awful when Eames kissed him and told him he was sorry he was so selfish, he was sorry about putting him in that situation, but he said nothing about leaving his wife.

He felt pathetic when he let Eames fuck him again, his mind not at all into it, his eyes closed as he hid his face against Eames’ neck, letting Eames do whatever he wanted. When he came, he finished Arthur off afterwards and then laid beside him, pulling Arthur into his arms. While Arthur lay there, feeling his heart beating frantically in his chest, Arthur noticed Eames’ wedding ring still in place. Arthur just closed his eyes, bringing his hand up to his face, hating himself all over again.

‘ _I’m a whore…_ ' he thought to himself. 

He sighed, moving his hand away and turning away, turning his back to Eames as he felt Eames turn over and spoon him, kissing his neck, his hands holding onto Arthur’s arms.

"I have to go soon."

Arthur nodded, not saying anything, just hating himself even more because he kept allowing it to happen and by the looks of things, he would continue to let it happen.


	167. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur forgets to eat when he's on the Fischer job, and Eames starts dropping off food on his desk every day. He gets more and more worried, before finding out Cobb has been shoving unreal amounts of work on poor Arthur- who Eames has been sweet on the whole time he's known him- and he confronts Cobb on Arthur's behalf, taking the point man home to take care of him when he passes out at work.

Eames noticed that Arthur hardly left his desk at times. He would go to lunch and come back and Arthur was exactly where he left him. 

He figured Arthur was just busy, not even noticing the time since he was so focused on his work. So after a few weeks of this, Eames picked up his lunch and a sandwich for Arthur, dropping it off at his desk. Arthur looked up at him and then at the bag as he said,

"Thank you."

Eames nodded.

He did it again the next day when Arthur again didn’t move - then the next day and the next day after that, just making sure Arthur got some kind of food.

He started to notice that Arthur looked more and more tired, the bags under his eyes growing deeper. Usually Eames would leave at night and whenever he showed up in the morning, it looked as if Arthur had never left. The only thing that gave him away was that he changed his clothes.

He wondered why Arthur was so driven on this job. While Arthur was usually consumed, he had never seen him like this. 

Then it all made sense when he saw Dom talking to him. They talked normally enough, no shouting or angry gestures and when Dom left, Eames got up and went to Arthur’s desk, leaning against it as he asked,

"Hey, do you want to get lunch?"

Arthur looked up, frustrated and tired as he said,

"Oh, no I can’t. I have so much work to do."

"You need to eat Arthur, I know you’ve only been eating because I’ve been bringing you lunch."

Arthur sighed as he turned his head to yawn and then said,

"Dom needs all this research done and I still have to do this other-"

"Wait, you’re doing more work?"

"No, not more, Dom just needed-"

Eames walked away, unwilling to hear anymore as he went up to Dom.

"Hey, Cobb, we need to have a talk."

"Eames, not now."

"No, now."

Dom looked at him as he set phone down.

"Arthur needs a day off. I’m taking him to get some rest."

"We’re on a deadline!"

"Yeah, well you should have thought of that before you worked him into the ground!"

Dom didn’t say anything as he left and went to Arthur’s desk. He made him get up and as a true testament to how exhausted Arthur was, he didn’t argue and let Eames stand him up and made him leave.

Not a minute too soon either because Arthur passed right out in the cab that Eames hailed to take them back to the hotel.

He carried Arthur to bed and took off his shoes and tie and just watched over him, turning off his phone but charging it for him. When Arthur finally woke up hours later, Eames had gotten comfortable, his shoes off, his shirt untucked, his feet up on the other side of the bed that Arthur didn’t occupy. 

"What time is it?"

"It’s about nine. You hungry?"

"God, Eames…why didn’t you let me work?"

"You passed out in the cab on the way here."

Arthur looked a bit embarrassed as he said,

"Oh…:

"Yeah. So you hungry?"

Arthur nodded.

After Eames ordered room service and they sat down to eat, Arthur asked,

"Why did you do this?"

Eames shrugged a bit and Arthur looked at him, setting his fork down.

"Eames."

"I just…I like you."

Arthur smiled a little and resumed eating his dinner and Eames felt a little foolish but at the same time, he felt good. Arthur hadn’t run screaming in the other direction so..they were off to a good start.


	168. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: 5 times arthur and eames get cockblocked by their kid (or kids, if you want) when they try to have sex and the one time they are finally alone but fall asleep in the middle of foreplay

1.

Arthur was doing dishes listening to the baby monitor on the counter next to him. Their son had been asleep for about an hour so Arthur decided to do some chores in the meantime. As he finished up, Eames came into the kitchen, coming up behind Arthur and putting his arms around him. He started to kiss his neck, sliding his hands up his shirt as Arthur laughed a little and turned his head.

"Eames…what are you doing?"

"The sprog’s asleep."

"I know…"

"So, come on…a quickie."

Arthur was for it, shutting off the sink and drying his hands as he turned to put his arms around Eames, feeling his husband’s hands on his ass, squeezing him, lifting him up to the edge of the sink as they kissed deeply and hard. They started getting excited and into it when the soft sniffling on the monitor turned to a voice.

"Daddy?"

Eames pulled away and sighed.

"So close…"

Arthur laughed a little as he got off the sink, adjusting himself before he went to take care of his son.

2. 

It was past bedtime so they decided to watch a movie. 

The movie turned into a full on make out session, rutting against each other like teenagers, Arthur taking his shirt off as he kissed his husband, moaning softly against his mouth, keeping it quiet so they could enjoy each other.

"We should go to bed…" Eames whispered to him.

Arthur nodded and they started to get up, still kissing each other, Arthur grabbing his shirt to not forget it, Eames holding him as they slowly walked to the stairs, trying to make their way up without separating. Once they got to their bedroom, just as they were about to close the door, Eames heard,

"Dad?" 

He pulled away from Arthur and tried to hide the now very inappropriate hard on from his son as he said,

"Yes, darling?"

"Can I have some water?"

It was very hard to stay in the mood seeing his little boy in his feetie pajamas, his messy curls everywhere and a sleepy look on his face.

"Of course, go back to bed, I’ll bring it right up."

His son turned and went back to bed as Eames sighed and looked at Arthur with a shrug.

3.

Their son was in school and they finally had the house to themselves. They were in their bed, the door open just like before they had their son as they kissed deeply. There was lube already involved and Arthur couldn’t wait. He had missed Eames inside him, he had missed being loud and having a proper orgasm - one where he wasn’t rushing. Just as Eames slid his fingers inside him and he moaned softly against his mouth, the house line rang. They broke away from each other and Arthur sat up, picking up the phone.

It was their son’s school. Apparently, he was sick and needed someone to pick him up right away. When he hung up, he looked at Eames and told him. 

Eames only sighed and got out of bed to get dressed.

4. 

With their son being sick, a lot of their time was consumed by taking care of him. When he seem to be asleep while they watched TV, Eames sat up and carried him to bed, laying him down and hoping for the best.

Arthur was in the middle of doing laundry, baby monitor always near by, when Eames joined him, both of them exhausted from taking care of a sick five year old.  

When Arthur began folding things, Eames looked at him with a smile.

"You want to try tonight?"

"I want to try right now. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

Eames leaned over to kiss him and before their lips barely brushed, they heard their little boy crying on the monitor.

"So much for that." Arthur said with a smile.

5.

It was the weekend morning. They had both woken up early, taking advantage of the quiet hour and their morning erections. Eames had slid out of his pajama pants, Arthur doing the same as they kissed hard, Eames on top of him, rubbing against his husband as Arthur sighed softly, hooking his legs over Eames’ waist.

"Quick…come on."

Eames nodded, getting the lube from the night stand and as he opened the bottle to coat his fingers, they both stopped when their bedroom door opened and they heard their little boy.

"Daddy, I’m hungry…"

Eames got off Arthur as Arthur sat up and said,

"Okay, I’ll be right there."

Eames looked at the clock and shook his head.

"It’s like he knows…"

Arthur sighed.

"He shouldn’t even be up their early."

He got out of bed, picking up his robe on the way and putting it on before he went to make breakfast.

1.

Their son was at Arthur’s parents house for the evening. 

It was finally time for them to be alone. 

They undressed fast, kissing frantically, deeply. Arthur lay back in bed, spreading his legs apart as he said,

"Missed you…God I can’t wait…"

Eames nodded and he reached over, grabbing the lube, coating his fingers as he leaned down, kissing Arthur’s neck as he slowly slid his fingers inside him, working them slowly as he gently left a mark on his throat. 

Without even realizing it, his eyes slowly closed as he suddenly fell asleep. Arthur didn’t say much about it considering he fell asleep too, his arm still on Eames’ back.


	169. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: alpha Eames, omega Arthur. Arthur doesn't know he's in heat

Arthur had felt off all day. He had felt tired for a the better part of the morning, then he felt warm by mid afternoon.

He was getting sick, he was sure of it. He felt sweat breaking out across his brow and down his shirt and by the afternoon, he was sweating through his oxford.

He undid his tie after removing his coat and rolling his sleeves up and then began pulling at his shirt, undoing buttons at his collar. He fanned himself with a file, panting for air, feeling hotter and hotter despite the temperature being normal all day. He was relieved he was by himself in the office, Ariadne in another room working on some models, Dom working from home and Eames out tailing the mark. Arthur should have been doing research but he couldn’t concentrate on a single email long enough to get started.

He drank water and sweated it out and drank more, sure he was growing worse.

When Eames came in, Arthur seem to sense everything he was doing even as he walked in, he swore he could hear every rustling of his clothing and he could smell him. Arthur froze when Eames got closer and then Eames looked at him, his eyes getting a little darker than before.

"Arthur…"

The growl of his voice made Arthur shutter and he felt it, each letter of his name rolling off Eames’ tongue as if his fingertips were walking up his spine. He groaned a little and Eames got closer to him, leaning over to his desk as he pressed his nose to Arthur’s throat as he inhaled.

"You’re in heat."

Arthur pulled back, bewildered as he swallowed hard.

"No….no I’m not. I’ve never been…."

"Well you are now."

"What do I do?"

"Arthur…you’ve never honestly been through a heat before?"

Arthur shook his head.

"You’re not going to be thinking clearly in a matter of hours. So…you need to get out here."

Arthur nodded, getting his things and when Eames’ hand brushed over his, Arthur shuttered again, feeling his knees shake.

"Eames…"

The way he said his name sounded so needy to his ears and Eames sighed, putting his arms around him.

"Do you want me to help?"

Arthur nodded.

They returned to Arthur’s hotel room in a matter of moments. For it being Arthur’s first heat, he held himself up pretty well until they got to his room. There, he all but tore off his clothing, kissing and rutting against Eames desperately, somewhere in his foggy, unclear mind he knew he needed Eames though he couldn’t think of why.

"Eames…Eames…"

Every kiss was like lighting a match to Arthur’s skin. Eames felt hot against his already burning skin and he would moan and clutch him so tightly that he wondered how Eames managed to get out of his own clothes.

When Eames slides two fingers inside him, it’s effortless and Arthur begs for more. He opens his legs, lifting his hips up for Eames.

He could feel Eames sliding inside him, stretching him out, getting him adjusted to his size and Eames moves after just a moment thrusting inside him almost instantly. He’s not very gentle, but Arthur doesn’t want him to be. Eames kept him pinned down to the bed, slamming into him, shoving himself in as deeply as he could. It was brutal and frantic and Arthur loved every second of it.

When he came, he came with a scream, his entire body shuttering and bracing down around Eames. He felt Eames still moving against him, his fingers digging into Arthur’s arms as he held him down, only encouraging Arthur to get hard all over again, whining as he felt how much the fever still scorched him and he needed Eames all over again.

It felt as if it lasted for hours. When Arthur was finally sated, his entire body warm though not nearly as burning hot as it was earlier. He was filthy but tired, Eames laying beside him, his arm over his back. He was still awake, watching Arthur as he gradually woke.

"How do you feel?"

"Dirty…"

"I mean your heat."

"It’s still there…but I think I can hold back on it now…for at least a while."

Eames nodded.

"You helped me."

Eames nodded again.

"Thank you…you didn’t have to."

"I wanted to. It’s not the ideal circumstances that I would have liked for us to start seeing each other, but…"

He trailed off a bit, bringing his hand to Arthur’s hair, stroking it away from his face as Arthur sighed deeply, leaning towards his touch with a smile.

"Yeah…I get what you mean."


	170. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: The sequel to dad!Arthur and pharmacist!Eames was wonderfully written. Can I press for another sequel??

They started slow and easy, just random coffee dates, dinner dates, just kisses and nothing else. 

Eames hated to admit it but he was afraid. Arthur had cut him so deeply the first time, that he didn’t want to give him a chance to get any spot he may have missed the first time around.

He really liked - no, nix that, he loved Arthur. Arthur had always, in Eames’ mind, been the one that got away. And now with a chance to have him again, Eames felt he had to tread lightly. 

He didn’t meet Arthur’s son, Charles, for at least months afterwards. The little boy was all Arthur, just a smaller version of him, minus the dimples. He was sweet and lovable and took to Eames almost right away and that, Eames took as a good sign. When it was just the two of them, Arthur was relaxed and just as charming as Eames remembered. He longed for those simpler times of just hanging out in his dorm room, talking about everything before they started having sex.

"I remember the time I got locked out of my dorm. It was the middle of the night and we were going to sleep in my room but I fucking forgot my keys."

Arthur laughed at the time, Eames did too, recalling that exact moment.

"Yeah and we couldn’t go to my dorm at the time because of my tosser roommate."

Arthur laughed as he leaned on the couch, one leg drawn up as he was turned towards Eames. 

"Yeah…I remember we went to a twenty-four hour diner and had a plate of fries between us."

"Then we fucked in my car for the rest of the night."

Arthur still smiled as if remembering the night fondly.

"Yeah. That was a good night."

"One of the best."

Arthur reached over and grasped Eames’ hand. Eames looked at their hands and he held onto it as he smiled. When Arthur crawled over, he put his arms around Eames’ neck and kissed him. Eames let him, bringing his hands up to hold Arthur and pulled him over to kiss him back. But he didn’t let it get any further, pulling Arthur back as he said,

"We should stop."

Arthur sat back with a huff and shook his head.

"Why do you keep pushing me away?"

"We don’t need to rush into anything."

"You keep me at arms length."

"Can you blame me?"

Arthur looked a little insulted.

"You’re never going to forgive me are you?"

"I have forgiven you. It’s why I’m here. I just want to go slow, there’s so much more on the line now."

Arthur looked frustrated and shook his head.

"I don’t want to take my time anymore Eames. We’ve had lots of time in between."

Eames sighed.

"I care about you, Arthur. But you and I don’t have the best past."

"Maybe you should leave."

"Fine."

Eames stood up and left without a fight, wondering if he was making another mistake.

Arthur didn’t call for a few days after that. He wondered if leaving Arthur again was better for him or if it was just a mistake. When a week went by, Eames again tortured himself with the idea of Arthur when he looked up at his window at the pharmacy and saw Arthur.

"Hey.."

He stood up as Arthur looked down.

"I’m sorry. You’re right. I understand why you think we should move slow. We do have a bad past…I fucked up…and now I’m doing it again."

Eames sighed, looking at Arthur, wondering if he would ever learn his lesson.

"It’s okay. It won’t happen over night."

When Arthur finally looked at him, he said,

"Eames…it’s not that I don’t think we should rush. I just…really miss you. It’s hard having you so close and still nothing is happening and you look so good. You hardly changed at all."

Eames smiled a little.

"It hasn’t been easy to hold back from you either."

Arthur smiled a little, biting his lip.

"So…can we keep going?"

"Of course."

He leaned across the counter and kissed Eames.

"Can I see you tonight?" Asked Arthur.

"Yeah. Tonight."

"Oh, I get Charles on Saturday. Do you want to come by? He’s been asking about you."

"Yeah, I’d love to."

They kissed again before Arthur left.


	171. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames and Arthur have a beautiful daughter who is the light of their lives. One day their daughter wakes and finds she's gotten her period. She panics and calls for her fathers. It's up to you how they handle things and how one of them deals with the frustration and embarrassment of having to purchase the feminine products. (It's always so funny watching how guys handle these kinds of stuff)

They don’t stay little forever.

Arthur and Eames both learned that when their little girl Alice was growing up. She went from a beautiful, quiet infant, to a loud and crying toddler, to a delicate, overly girly girl kid. She grew up happily, being a bit tomboy-ish since she loved to rough house with Eames, her daddy - running around, playing football (European not American) climbing trees and jumping off things as well as learning to fight. But she loved to be a lady in between because of papa, Arthur. She loved to bake heart shaped cookies, and sleep with teddy bears and watch the ballet. 

As she got older, she stayed in between those two things, expanding on them. 

One morning, Arthur was sound asleep, curled up beside Eames when their peace was shattered by the sound of Alice’s screaming.

Old instincts kicked it as Arthur leaped out of bed, Eames following, looking for a gun that hadn’t existed in years. They ran to Alice’s room and saw their nearly teenage daughter sitting up in bed, the sheets thrown back as she looked down. She looked terrified as her hands trembled.

"Alice, what’s wrong?" Asked Arthur first, seeing Eames scanning the room.

"I’m…I think I’m hemorrhaging!" 

They both got closer to her, seeing she was indeed bleeding…but she wasn’t hemorrhaging. Eames sighed but then got worried again as Arthur said,

"Oh…Alice. You’re not hemorrhaging."

She looked at her fathers and then realized what was going on, her face bright red as she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"I’m calling Ariadne." Said Eames.

"I’ll clean up."

Eames nodded and went to their bedroom to call Ariadne and Arthur stripped off his daughter’s ruined sheets. 

While they waited for Ariadne, Eames leaned near the bathroom door as he knocked softly.

"Alice, sweetheart. Are you okay?"

"No! Daddy leave me alone!"

"Sweetheart, you don’t have anything to be embarrassed about. This is all natural."

He heard Alice cry and he stood there and Arthur just kept giving him concerned looks when he passed by with fresh sheets.

Eventually, Ariadne came over and Arthur brought her upstairs.

"She’s been up there all morning. I think she’s embarrassed."

"You think?"

Arthur gave her a look as she approached the door and knocked.

"Alice, it’s Ariadne, can I come in?"

The door unlocking was all the proof Eames and Arthur needed that Alice was indeed embarrassed.

They went downstairs to wait and talked among themselves.

"She probably thinks we won’t get it." Said Eames.

"Of course she does. We’re men, we have no idea what she’s going through."

"Well not physically but we understand the biology of it. We’re not idiots."

"I know, but she doesn’t know that."

Arthur sighed, setting a cup of coffee in front of Eames as he sat down with him.

"We’ll have to get her supplies." Said Arthur.

"You go to the store. I went yesterday."

"I just did the laundry!"

"Fair enough. Let’s just wait to see what Ariadne says."

Arthur nodded and they finished their coffee. Eventually, Ariadne came downstairs.

"Hey. So yeah, she mostly felt stupid. And embarrassed. She doesn’t think you guys would get it so she cried a little. But she’s okay now."

Eames sighed as he rested his hand on his chin.

"This is the first time I’m not able to help my little girl."

Arthur agreed.

"It’s not you guys, it’s all her. She’ll come around and go to you guys for help but right now, she’s just freaked out."

"So…what should we do?"

"Well, I hooked her up for now and I’m waiting for her to get dressed so I can take her to the store."

"Well that resolves that conflict." Said Eames as he looked at Arthur.

"Yeah. Don’t feel bad guys."

Arthur nodded and everyone turned when they heard Alice coming down the stairs. She ran immediately to the door as Ariadne waved to them and left to take her shopping. 

When she came back, she again headed upstairs wordlessly. They waited for a while and in the meantime, Arthur baked her, her favorite cookies and brought them upstairs to her, knocking and leaving the plate in front of her door.

For a while, Eames and Arthur waited, listening to any sound that went on upstairs and they felt a little sad they were unable to help their daughter because she didn’t want their help, too embarrassed to ask for it. 

At the end of the night, while Arthur did the dishes, Eames keeping him company, they both turned when they saw Alice at the entryway of the kitchen, holding the now empty plate where the cookies where. She walked in further and handed the empty to plate to Arthur who took it and set it in the sink. She then hugged Eames, holding onto him and Arthur shut off the water, drying his hands and Alice hugged him too.

"Thanks."

"Of course, baby. Do you want some dinner?"

She shook her head, just hiding her face against Arthur’s chest as she held onto Eames; arm, wanting the contact.

"You know, sweetheart, you don’t have to be embarrassed."

"I know. I just…I felt…weird." 

She mumbled and Arthur pet her wavy hair.

"You’re not in this alone."

Alice smiled as Eames pet her shoulder and let her rest against Arthur until she pulled away and went back to her room. 

Eames put his arm around Arthur and sighed.

"Baby steps."

Arthur agreed.


	172. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames and Arthur find an abandoned baby in the middle of a job. To Eames shock, Arthur is really maternal and gets very attached to the baby. In the chaos of diapers they fall in love, end up living together "for the baby", and when social services comes to get it (angst!), they decide to get married and adopt <3

The job was already going to hell. Between being made in the middle and then to running for their lives, Eames was stressed and tired and exhausted and running on adrenaline, tightly wound and ready to pounce at the slightest sound. Arthur lead him through an abandoned apartment building to find a way out, guns drawn, senses high. 

They had jumped from the rooftop of one building and as they walked down and where right on the landing of the stairs leading down to the lobby and to the exit where they heard a sound. Eames turned first, gun out, Arthur going low as they both waited and listened out again when they heard a whine. They looked at each other and then Arthur followed the sound as Eames called after him in a soft yet still harsh whisper.

"Arthur! We need to leave!"

Arthur held up his finger, telling him to wait as he followed the whine down the hall. Eames followed up behind him and much to both their shock, they found a baby. The baby was wrapped in blankets and tossed in a box in an abandoned building. Arthur couldn’t leave it and picked it up as Eames looked at him.

"Don’t."

With a single word, Eames was silenced and only followed Arthur out.

They parted ways and Eames returned home, laying low for a few weeks. Afterwards, Eames headed out to find out how Arthur was only to discover he was still holding onto the baby.

"You still have the kid?"

Arthur nodded, letting Eames into his condo.

"I couldn’t turn him over to the system."

"Him?"

"Yeah. He’s a boy. I named him Liam."

Eames shook his head as he sighed,

"Well…I did pop in for a friendly visit…seems like that was a waste of time."

"You can still stay for a visit."

Eames smiled and thanked him.

Over the next few days, Eames got to witness Arthur being extremely maternal. He watched him cradle Liam until he fell asleep, watched him feed the little boy, play with him and just be comfortable, as if he’d always had Liam. When Eames was offered to hold Liam, he did and found he rather liked this little set up. He saw Arthur in a whole new light, seeing him comfortable in his jeans and plain t-shirts, barefoot and his hair messy. He liked kissing Arthur with the scent of baby powder on his hands, he liked feeling Arthur fall asleep on his lap with Liam on his chest while they watched T.V. 

He stayed much longer than he intended, playing house with Arthur and Liam. As much as he wanted to say he was there for just Arthur, somewhere among that chaos he wanted to stay for Liam just as much.

Time got away from them and Eames grew to love that little boy and Arthur.

When Arthur wanted to adopt Liam legally, there was trouble and Arthur feared that Liam would be taken away from him.

"We could run." Said Eames.

Arthur gave him a sad smile.

"I don’t want to run anymore. That’s no life for a child."

"I can forge the proper work."

"Eames…"

"I don’t want to lose him either. I don’t want to lose you either."

Arthur was surprised. He looked at him, laying on his bed, Liam cradled at his side, sound asleep and Arthur wondered when this had happened. When did he make a life, a family with Eames? And more importantly, when he did start to feel as if he would lose everything if he didn’t have Eames and Liam?

"What should we do?"

"We can get married. It’ll be easier to adopt Liam if we’re both parents to him."

"We can’t get married."

"Why not? I love you."

The way Eames said it, it was as if he said it all the time, despite it being the first time he said it to Arthur. Arthur felt his mouth hang open for a moment before he said,

"I love you too."

"Then let’s get married."

"Okay."

Arthur smiled, leaning closer to him, minding Liam and kissing Eames.


	173. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: teenager AU! Eames finally gets to third base with Arthur and fingers him in the back seat of his older brother's Acura.

Arthur and Eames had been dating for a while, not-really secretly.

Arthur and Eames’ parents didn’t know and neither did Arthur’s sister or Eames’ older brother and they rather liked it like that.  
Teenage hormones often got the better of them and they paid for movies they never saw - too busy making out in the back of the theater and said they were going to go out on dates, but really looked for quiet, solitary places where they could make out.

On the rare occasion that either one of them got the chance to bring the other over to their houses, they tried to make use of their time alone, getting further with each other until a sibling or a parent came home.

Finally, Eames got his license and he begged his brother to let him borrow his car. With some fighting and a bit (a lot) of begging, Eames finally got his brother’s Acura and went to pick up Arthur.

It wasn’t really a date and they knew it. The minute they were able to drive somewhere and be alone, they climbed into the back seat and started making out. They had gotten pretty far with each other, hand jobs, blow jobs, some removal of clothing. They were dying to go all the way, but without a proper place, they were stuck, though Eames felt that the backseat of his older brother’s Acura might just be that place.

They kissed for a while, stripping out of the jackets and shirts, the windows fogging up and when Eames started to undo Arthur’s jeans, he felt Arthur doing the same. He slipped his hand into the back of Arthur’s jeans, past his briefs and when he dipped his fingers between his cheeks, finding his hole, Arthur shuttered and let out a shaky gasp against his mouth.

"Is this okay?"

Arthur nodded frantically, his own hand going into Eames’ boxer briefs, gripping his cock and jerking him off slowly. They both moaned and the tip of Eames’ fingers rubbed at his hole, teasing, circling it, feeling Arthur pull away only to push right back. In a dumb sense of hope, Eames moved his hand and said,

"I brought lube."

Arthur only smiled and moved his hand away for a moment to search through Eames’ jean pocket and found the sample tube. He gave it to Eames as he kissed him, hearing him open it, the slick sounds of the lube on his fingers and then they were against his hole again.

Eames listened to him moaning, his breathing heavy as he pushed the first digit inside him and Arthur moaned. Eames felt how tight he was, how warm and as he pumped the first finger inside him, he started to wonder how his cock would feel inside him. Arthur’s hand was back on him, stroking slowly, adjusting to the feel of Eames’ finger inside him, sweet little sounds coming from his mouth. When Eames added another, Arthur cursed, the stretch opening him a little further, Eames’ fingers so thick but they felt amazing and he gasped again as Eames began to move his hand.

It was messy and frantic, Arthur sometimes forgetting to move his own hand, just rutting back against Eames, then pushing back, wanting to ride his fingers, wanting them in deeper and Eames would grip his own hand over Arthur’s moving both of them on his erection, fingering Arthur until he heard him whine, Arthur saying,

"Another one…"

So Eames added a third, hissing as he felt Arthur clenching, then relaxing as he pushed back.

"Fuck…fuck…I want your dick so bad…"

Precum gushed forward on both their hands as Eames nipped at Arthur’s mouth.

"Don’t say things like that…"

Arthur smiled, trying to straddle Eames’ lap better as used his free hand to tug down the front of his briefs, letting out his own dick to rub against Eames’ stomach.

They rut against each other, Eames’ fingers crooking and pressing inside him until Arthur sobbed and tightened up as he came all over Eames’ stomach. Eames groaned, feeling Arthur’s fingers squeezing around his cock as he came all over their hands.

They both panted for air, Arthur kissing Eames softly.

"Next time, bring a condom. You could have gotten laid tonight."

"Fuck…I can’t believe I didn’t bring a condom."

Arthur smiled, kissing him as Eames pulled back his hand, wiping it off on his jeans.

"I could keep fingering you all night."

"Yeah?"

He sat up a bit, kissing Eames more, both their cocks twitching a little in interest.

"Good thing I don’t have to be home until later." Said Eames.


	174. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Another high school AU! Eames is shy and quiet, and has no idea how gorgeous he really is, so is therefore shocked when Arthur of all people hits on him at a house party. Arthur tells him how sexy he is, and ends up giving a virginal Eames his first blowjob in a bedroom.

Eames had always been quiet, kept to himself. His father was transferred over from London to California when Eames was in middle school and since he was mocked for his accent and the way he said certain things, Eames kept mostly to himself. He imagined the rest of his classmates saw him as as some sort of English stereotype so he did his best to blend in and vanish.

He didn’t have very many friends, just Ariadne who had loved everything that came out of his mouth and made him feel good about himself so when she deemed herself his best friend, he didn’t argue. Now that they were in their final year of high school, she was determined to make him realize what a catch he was.

"You’re not going to be able to blend in, in college."

Eames shrugged and when she started mentioning the big house party happening after graduation, Eames sighed knowing where this was headed.

"Ari, please don’t make me go to some party."

But Ariadne didn’t even hear him.

The night of the big graduation party, Ariadne picked him and she drove to Nash’s house where the party was well underway. Everyone was there, everyone and Eames felt anxious as they walked up the sidewalk, seeing the crowd already spilling onto the lawn.

They went inside and Eames picked up a single plastic cup to nurse as he walked around, trying to keep his eyes on Ariadne but eventually he lost her in the crowd. He hung out in the living room, watching everyone dance, talk, drink and Eames felt bored and awkward. 

As Eames sipped his beer slowly, hating the disgusting swill Americans called beer, he felt someone looking at him. He thought it was his imagination until he looked around and saw Arthur at the doorway near the kitchen behind him. He looked back, looking at the floor, feeling insanely self conscious, wishing he could find Ari and get out of there. Suddenly, Arthur was at his side. Arthur was a very popular senior. Everyone wanted to be his friend, wanted to fuck him, wanted his attention. But Arthur had a small circle of friends and kept to himself, almost like Eames, only he had better success. 

"Hey."

Eames looked up and smiled a bit and Arthur slid onto the arm of the love seat Eames was currently sitting on. He drew his foot up on the sofa, skinny jeans tight around his thigh, his black button down untucked, but the sleeves rolled up, his glasses on this time, his hair neatly combed and he looked so good that Eames swallowed hard.

"You okay?"

Eames nodded and he felt flushed when he felt Arthur’s fingers at his collar.

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

Eames looked at him, shocked as he asked,

"With me?"

"Yeah. Come on."

He took Eames’ hand and they made their way through the crowd, heading upstairs to the master bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"I’ve been wanting to get you alone for a really long time."

"Me?"

Eames pointed at himself, tugging at the front of his shirt as Arthur smiled a little at him, almost predatory. He reached up and took off his glasses, tucking his glasses into the pocket of his dress shirt. 

"Yeah. You…are just…stunning."

"Me?!"

Arthur laughed a little as he rested his hands on Eames’ waist, stepping closer.

"Yeah…I’ve seen you around school and there’s just no way to get close to you…until recently."

"What do you mean?"

Arthur grinned a little.

"Your friend, Ariadne."

Eames sighed, rolling his eyes as he let his head fall back against the door.

"I should have known."

"I bribed her to get you here."

"Bribed her? How?"

"I told her I’d put in a good word with my friend Dom."

"Damn."

Arthur smiled again, Eames swooning a little when he saw his dimples. He came back to his senses as he said,

"I can’t believe…you’re interested in me."

"You don’t know how stunning you are, do you?"

"I don’t think-"

"You are. Fuck your mouth alone. And your eyes and your body…your hands."

He moved one of his own hands and took Eames’, making him rest it on his own hip.

"Can I please kiss you?"

Eames floundered, feeling his mouth open and close, unwilling to believe that someone like Arthur wanted him. But he nodded anyway and felt Arthur close the gap between them as he kissed him.

Arthur kissed with whole body. He pressed himself up against Eames, their mouth slotting against each other’s, Eames unsure of what to do with his hands so he placed them on Arthur’s hips. It felt like they kissed for hours, Eames slowly getting the hang of it throughout. When Arthur pulled back, he licked his lips with a smile and said,

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

"No…"

Arthur again grinned in that predatory manner as he said,

"So..you’ve never done anything else?"

Eames shook his head, his face a little red. Arthur kept his body against Eames’, his fingers hooked into his belt loops.

"Can I go down on you?"

Eames wanted to be embarrassed but at the same time, his dick got hard in a matter of seconds. The offer was astounding and Arthur looked as eager as Eames felt.

"Yes…"

Arthur kissed him once more then slowly made his way down to his knees. 

He undid Eames’ fly, drawing it down gently as he looked up at Eames as he tugged down the front of his underwear, taking out his cock with one hand, holding it steady before taking him in his mouth. Eames felt himself pressing his back to the door, moaning as he brought his hand up to his mouth, the other against the flat surface, looking for purchase. Arthur kept looking up at him, bobbing his head back and forth, humming as he pulled off, running his tongue underneath the shaft as Arthur’s free hand took Eames’ hand and made him put it on his hair.

"It’s okay…just hold onto my hair."

Eames shyly did, running his fingers through Arthur’s soft locks, moaning again when Arthur took him back in his mouth, sucking lightly around the head, then took him in deeper, humming again, feeling Eames’ thighs shake as he groaned. 

Arthur kept going, moving quicker, sucking a little harder now, swallowing him down, knowing he was doing a good job as Eames’ grip on his hair tightened. Eames kept gasping for air, shaking, looking down at Arthur and seeing his cheeks hollowing when he sucked, his lips tight around his cock and fuck…he couldn’t take much more.

"Arthur…"

His name sounded like a prayer, words dying in his mouth as he tried to tell him how close he was. He couldn’t manage, despite trying a few more times but it was as if Arthur understood, his left hand holding down the front of Eames’ boxer briefs, the other holding the shaft steady as he moved faster, sucked a little harder and braced himself as he felt the first initial burst of precum and then he came. 

"Oh, god…god…Arthur…"

He tried to apologize but Arthur swallowed him down effortlessly, only spilling a bit when he pulled back sooner than he thought. It was the sexiest thing Eames had ever seen, watching Arthur lick his lips and then wipe off the thin line of come from his chin. Arthur stood up, tucking Eames back in place.

"I’m sorry…I wanted to warn you."

"It’s fine. I didn’t mind."

Eames sighed softly, feeling so good and light and then he realized he should reciprocate.

"Oh, what about you?"

Arthur grinned, zipping up Eames’ jeans before he put his glasses back on.

"You can return the favor when I pick you up tomorrow."

"Oh…"

Arthur smiled and took Eames’ hand.

"Want to go back downstairs?"

Arthur laced their fingers together and Eames looked down at their hands before looking back up at Arthur.

"Yeah…let’s go."


	175. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Arthur is Eames' secretary and he runs all his errands. I mean really all, he even remembers about Eames' mother's birthday. But Eames doesn't appreciates Arthur and when he says something really mean to Arthur, Arthur decides he has enough and quits. Now Eames understands how much Arthur means for him and he wants him back not only in his firm but also in his life. But Arthur is not so easy to convince. But finally he gives Eames the last chance.

Arthur couldn’t even remember the last day he had off. Since becoming Mr. Eames’ secretary, he wasn’t really able to take a day off. Once, he had tried to leave early because Mr. Eames granted him permission and he ended up staying twice as long because Mr. Eames needed him to organize something for a last minute meeting the following morning.

Arthur did everything from preparing speeches, notes, files, answering emails, phone calls, scheduling meetings, appointments, to running errands like picking up dry cleaning, getting coffee, picking up gifts on special occasions for certain clients, making dinner reservations, party reservations, RSVP-ing or declining events, even mailing gifts and cards to Mr. Eames mother because he never remembered unless Arthur told him, despite having written it down in Mr. Eames personal calendar. 

He didn’t mind doing all these things…some times. Mr. Eames didn’t really say thank you, he more or less took whatever Arthur handed to him without so much as a look, didn’t thank Arthur for his overtime and whenever Arthur asked for personal time, Mr. Eames sighed deeply and always answered with “we’ll see” which really meant no because for some reason. Arthur was always needed at the last possible second. 

Arthur was use to eating on the run, standing up, hardly taking ten minutes to himself because it never failed that once Arthur was sitting, Mr. Eames called him in for something. He was eating his lunch in the elevator after going to the shop next door to buy a sandwich, his drink tucked under his arm as he chewed quickly when his cell phone rang. He had told Mr. Eames he was just going to buy lunch, but apparently, that was far too long for his liking. He stuffed the last of his sandwich in his mouth as he stepped out of the elevator and headed to Mr. Eames’ office as he took a gulp of his drink and wiped off his mouth as he said,

"I’m sorry sir, I’m here."

Mr. Eames looked annoyed as he set his phone down, one of his hands on his hip. 

"What the hell, Arthur. I asked you to be back here in twenty minutes."

Arthur glanced at his watch. He had only been gone fifteen minutes, taking a premade sandwich to save time.

"I was only gone for fif-"

"It doesn’t matter. I need you to take these to be post marked today. Run down and pick up my dry cleaning and then get these files organized."

Arthur nodded and took the padded envelope, the dry cleaning slip and then files as he went to do as told.

He worked hard, doing everything in a timely manner but for some reason, Mr. Eames was in a bad mood and nothing was to his liking. When Arthur brought him coffee - as requested, Eames was displeased with the coffee, setting it back on the cardboard holder far too quickly, causing it to spill, mostly on Arthur. Arthur was grateful that it had mostly spilled on the holder, but he did feel some of it on his hands and arms.

"Damnit Arthur, can you do anything without being completely incompetent? You have just been a mess all damn day! Go clean up this fucking mess and see if for once, you can get one thing right!"

It was Arthur’s breaking point. He had all but given himself up completely to Mr. Eames’ whims and demands, not ever having time off for himself, working all kind of hours and never even given a thank you, much less a raise. Arthur dropped the tray right at Mr. Eames’ feet as he said,

"Clean it up yourself. I quit."

He turned and left without another word, feeling wonderful as he went to his desk, picking up only his most personal things and left. 

Arthur spent the next few days looking for a new job. He didn’t care that he had quit without any options, he was just relieved with being away from Mr. Eames. He was able to sleep and do what  _he_  wanted for a change, without having to rush through it. He was actually able to eat sitting down! He loved it and didn’t worry about a new job just yet. 

After a week, he got a phone call from his former office and he wondered what it was about. When he answered, it was human resources, telling him he had a last check to pick up so Arthur went when he had time. When he got there however, H.R told him his former boss had it and he sighed deeply, not wanting to face Mr. Eames but he did want his due money. When he got tp Mr. Eames office, he was surprised to see his old desk just as he had left it, not a single thing moved. He stepped inside and saw Mr. Eames’ usually clean and tidy desk was overrun with stacks of clutter and files. Arthur saw Mr. Eames looking a little frazzled and he stood up when he saw Arthur.

"Arthur! You’re back."

"I just came to pick up my final check."

"It’s not your final check."

"Mr. Eames, I quit. This is my final check."

Mr. Eames walked over and offered Arthur a chair and then sat in the free one beside him.

"I uh…I realize I may have treated you quite harshly before."

"Before?"

"All the time. I took you for granted and in the week of your absence I realized that I’ve gotten use to you and can’t get along with you."

"Well, that’s a shame Mr. Eames. I’m sure you’ll find a capable secretary soon enough."

"You are my capable secretary. I would very much like you to return."

Arthur shook his head.

"No, I’m afraid I can’t do that."

"I’m very sorry for my past behavior. I promise you it won’t happen again. And of course, you’re entitled to a raise. I believe you’re past due."

Arthur shook his head.

"Mr. Eames…"

"Arthur. Please. I really need you back. I can’t find anything…I haven’t been able to organize anything, I’ve missed several meetings and appointments, I’m overrun with emails and I…I can’t do this without you."

Arthur frowned and felt Mr. Eames take his hand.

"I need you."

Arthur bit his bottom lip and looked at Mr. Eames, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. 

"If I come back…I need some conditions in place."

"Anything."

"I need an hour for lunch. And I’ll come in at my due time, eight am, no sooner. And I’ll need personal time. Without an annoyed sighed or being told ‘we’ll see.’"

Mr. Eames nodded.

"Absolutely."

"If you retract any of these, I’ll quit and I won’t come back, not even for my last check."

"Of course."

Arthur sighed and finally said,

"Alright. I’ll come back. Starting tomorrow."

Mr. Eames looked so relieved and he stood up and Arthur did too.

"You won’t regret this. I’ll make up these few years to you."

"I hope so."

Arthur finally felt Mr. Eames let go of his hand and Mr. Eames went back to his desk, going through a drawer for a moment before producing a check.

"Here, for the past week. And a little extra."

Arthur took it and smiled.

"Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow Mr. Eames."

"Just Eames."

Arthur couldn’t help but laugh a little and nodded.

"Okay."

"Until tomorrow then, Arthur."

"Until tomorrow."


	176. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Mal was shoving Arthur and Eames at each other since they first met, when Arthur was barely twenty years old, and Eames was Mal's best friend. (A flashback to that meeting, and flash forward to Mal's funeral, where they hold each other and remember how much she did for them)

All Mal ever wanted was a happy ending for her best friend.

Eames played the field like a professional but all he ever really wanted was someone to settle down. No one seemed worthy in his eyes - even less in Mal’s so she never encouraged him to get with any of his momentary flings. 

It wasn’t until she and Dom were exploring all the sides of dreamshare when her father brought them Arthur. A brilliant, young,  _handsome_ , fresh faced boy whom Mal was instantly enamored with.

She loved Arthur’s mind, how smart and charming he was and the moment it came to her, she knew he would be perfect for Eames.

Their initial meeting was bumpy to say the least. Eames was not nearly as impressed with Arthur as Mal had been, which was disappointing to say the least. Eames thought Arthur was smug and far too young to be so uppity about everything. 

"Mal, you can’t be serious. The boy is still in nappys."

Mal scoffed as they stood in her kitchen, peering over her shoulder as Arthur worked with Dom.

"He’s very sweet."

"To you maybe. He all but turned his nose up at me."

He did an impression of Arthur’s serious face and tilted his head up and Mal nudged him.

Over the years, when they all worked together, when Mal could pin Eames down, Arthur and Eames clashed. Their work was difficult but when they clicked, it was magic. Mal could see that between them, their chemistry, how well they worked together - well, when they weren’t trying to outdo and outsmart each other. She could see how well they fit.

She gave them a nudge towards each other now and then, purposely sitting on one of their sides, as oppose to in the middle, asking Eames to pick up coffee, knowing he would ask Arthur if he wanted some too. Arthur, the hopeless caffeine addicted, never turned it down and Eames at some point knew Arthur’s favorite drink like he knew Mal’s.

At her wedding, she had the two of them sitting next to each other and she would look over at them now and then, seeing them smiling and laughing, talking with each other over drinks.

When she sunk into despair, sometimes she would retreat into herself and dream and there in the blurry edges of her dream, she could see them together.

She missed when they did get together, sharing concern about her well being, wondering if she would be okay, exchanging stories about their past with Mal,  trying to cheer each other up.

In the deepest throes of her depression and madness, she fell to her death which aside from her children and husband, wounded Eames the deepest. He found comfort in Arthur and he mourned her with Arthur.

At her funeral, Arthur held Eames’ hand, feeling him tremble as they listened to the priest’s kind words about her. She had been cremated so there was only the service for her. Afterwards, Arthur stayed with Eames, helping him through the toughest time of his life. Arthur stayed with him afterwards, in love with him and finally seeing all the things about each other that Mal had always seen.

Mal was the force that got them together, even if she missed it at the end.


	177. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can I have Evelyn/Forrest drunk sexy times with a side of insecure Evelyn and comforting Forrest pleeeease?

Forrest hardly partook in the ‘shine himself. Seeing what it did to Howard often made him restrain. Restrain, but not completely abstain. 

Evelyn was around now and then, sweet on Forrest, often bringing him gifts while he was busy cleaning up. She always waited until after hours to show up, afraid she would tarnish Forrest’s reputation though he had told her he really couldn’t care less what anyone thought.

One particular night, she showed up with a basket on her arm. her hair loose and over her shoulder, a simple plain dress on that reached her ankles, a shawl over her shoulders. 

"Hi Forrest. Busy?"

"Evening Miss Evelyn. You know I am."

She pouted and said,

"Come on."

"Come on where?"

"Come with me to my place. I got us a little something."

She held up the basket and while Forrest knew he shouldn’t, he couldn’t think of why he shouldn’t. So he left with Evelyn grabbing his hat on the way out, heading to her home. She had taken his hand, knowing the way even in the darkest of nights with no moon out and Forrest trusted her. Once in her home, she lit a few candles and offered Forrest a seat as she set the basket down between them on the small table and revealed the moonshine.

"Cheers."

"Cheers."

He took the jar, feeling Evelyn clink her own against it as they drank.

They drank and chatted and drank more. 

While Forrest remained quiet and still stern, his guard was down and Evelyn was just as wild and excitable. She was able to climb onto Forrest’s lap while they drank and in a moment of impulse, she kissed him. 

Forrest was frozen for a moment and when he felt Evelyn pull away, he reacted, putting his hand on her knee and then kissing her back.

Things progressed from there and Forrest found himself tumbling into bed with her. They kissed deeply, Forrest’s hand in her hair, her hands working on the buttons of his shirt and they broke away, Evelyn gasped slightly, feeling Forrest’s hands on her hips, his fingers pulling and gathering at her dress. 

She was suddenly stricken with the realization that this was becoming more serious. She was getting into a state of undress with the man she had been very interested in and now she was afraid. It broke through the haze of all the shine she had drunk and still, she raised her arms up as Forrest pulled up her dress over her head. She still wore a camisole, her leggings still covering her and she crossed her arms over her flat chest.

"Wait…Forrest."

She felt her face flush, still sitting on Forrest’s lap, his shirt open and coming off his shoulders.

"What’s wrong? Did I do something?"

"No…I just…Forrest…you know that…that I…"

She hesitated in saying it and Forrest waited, cupping her face.

"I’m not really a girl…"

Forrest pulled her close, kissing her again and again.

"It doesn’t matter to me."

Evelyn blushed, kissing Forrest back as he slid out of his shirt, letting it fall to the floor as he then took off the camisole Evelyn was hiding behind. Forrest rested his hand on her chest, admiring her for a moment.

"Beautiful…"

"Why, Mr. Bondurant…"

She blushed as Forrest actually smiled at her and she realized she liked Forrest like this…she liked Forrest in any way.

When he took her, he was gentle and kind, Evelyn, gasping from pleasure she thought she’d never know. When it was over, Forrest sleeping drunkenly beside her, she knew she was in love with him, though she feared what the morning would bring.

As the dawn broke and began penetrating through Evelyn’s windows, Forrest woke up, His head was heavy and his mouth dry but he sat up, trying to recall where he was when he felt someone move beside him. That someone was Evelyn. She was still naked from last night, her body warm and soft and when Forrest touched her again, he wondered why she had allowed so much between them. He laid back down, pulling her over, feeling her head rest on his chest, his own arms holding her close as she continued sleeping. 

He had a full day ahead of him, but he would spare a few hours for Evelyn.


	178. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Could you write a sequel about what happened after Tommy left Jon alone for a couple days to think about their relationship?

Tommy didn’t want to dwell. He didn’t want to think about Jon so he worked out. He went on long runs, worked out for hours and even when he couldn’t think about moving another inch, he watched TV to numb his mind.

He felt so frustrated with Jon. As much as he kept telling himself that he wasn’t expecting anything from, wasn’t expecting Jon to tell everyone he knew - deep down, he did expect a little something. He wanted Jon to tell his friends, to be proud of being with him, not keeping him in the shadow of his life like Tommy was something to be ashamed of.

When a week went by without a word, Tommy went to Pittsburgh. He went to see his brother and his family, knowing he needed the distraction. After a long weekend, he came home and for reason, felt like something would be different, but it wasn’t. Everything was the same.

His Angel Face wanted to keep him hidden and now with a week up and counting, he doubted Jon would ever come back. He had never felt so unwanted in his life. 

By the second week, Tommy knew he had to start getting over Jon. He wasn’t coming back…they were done.

As he got his things ready to go for another run, he heard someone knocking on his door. He stood up after tying his shoe and answered the door, seeing Jon standing there, looking exhausted and wild eyed.

"Jon?"

"Where the hell have you been!?"

"I’ve been here, where have you been?"

Jon pushed past him and turned to face him again.

"You have no been here! I’ve been calling you and coming by and nothing!"

"I’ve been keeping busy."

"You have! What the fuck, Tommy! How could you just vanish on me!"

"I thought we were done."

"What?"

Jon was instantly bewildered and thrown off his game.

"We have one argument and you’re ready to just call it quits?"

"You’re the one that disappeared on me for two weeks."

"I did not! You’re the one who was gone! I’ve been calling you! I’ve been trying to find you!"

He could see Jon getting out of control, his voice getting louder with heart break and frustration. Tommy tried to calm him down.

"Jon…"

"I told my friends! I told them! They were shocked but they didn’t hate me! They said they were mad I didn’t tell them sooner!"

"Jon, you’re getting hysterical."

Jon stopped and slowly sat down, rubbing at his face.

"Did you hear me?"

"I heard you. You didn’t have to tell them if you weren’t ready."

"I was ready. I just…needed that push. You were right. You didn’t ask me for anything…just that little bit and you deserved it. You’ve done so much for me."

Tommy sat beside him and looked at Jon, sighing a little.

"It was scary as hell. I thought they would turn on me."

"They’re you’re friends. They understood."

Jon nodded, almost surprised. Tommy put his arm around him, kissing his cheek as he sighed.

"I really kept myself busy. I thought you were done with me."

Jon turned to him, resting closer to him.

"No….I don’t want to give you up."

"Me either."

He pulled him closer, kissing him again, Jon smiling as he leaned towards it.

"I missed you Angel Face."

Jon smiled, dimples appearing on his face as he kissed Tommy again.

"I missed you too."

Jon sighed softly, holding onto Tommy.

"I need you to give me a push like that now and then."

Tommy chuckled a little.

"Sure."

"I mean it! You can’t let me get away with anything."

"I never do."


	179. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur sings Phillipa to sleep while late at a dinner party celebrating the Fischer job. The song is beautiful and Arthur has a beautiful voice- he used to sing to Phillipa all the time before Mal died- and the team in the other room hears the entire thing. Arthur carries her up to bed, and Eames joins him in the kitchen afterward, being the perfect boyfriend and holding him close, missing Mal together.

They were celebrating as if they had been friends for years and years - though truthfully, they had been in some for or another. Eames had known Yusuf for forever, Arthur and Dom for another lifetime altogether. Ariadne was new but she was just as welcomed. 

Dom invited everyone to his home for dinner and he didn’t cook but he ordered gourmet food and had an excellent liquor cabinet. That night they drank and talked, sharing laughs and memories, going over the job itself. 

Arthur sat next to Eames, holding hands under the table as their empty plates sat in front of them, their glasses still full. They were laughing at a story Yusuf was telling when there were sudden sniffles and light padding of tiny feet. Everyone looked at the doorway and saw Phillipa standing there, in her pale blue night gown, her blonde hair a mess, fresh tears staining her face. Dom stood up immediately as he knelt down in front of her, asking if she was okay, if they had woken her up. She shook her head and softly and sadly said,

"I had a bad dream."

Dom looked over at Arthur and Arthur frowned a little as he stood up, giving Eames’ hand a squeeze before letting go. 

"Do you mind?"

Arthur asked Dom first and Dom shook his head, standing up and getting out of the way. Arthur reached for Phillipa, her little arms coming up to him as he picked her up and carried her to the living room.

It was one of those things from the past that Ariadne, Yusuf and Eames knew nothing about. When Dom sat down he explained, his voice gentle as if listening out just in case Phillipa needed him.

"When Pippa was little, she would cry and be very fussy and Arthur was the only one who could calm her down. Mal would give her over and Arthur would sing to her and she would fall asleep in his arms. Always, it never failed."

Ariadne smiled warmly at him as Eames listened in the other room, sure enough hearing Arthur’s voice - light, soft, loving, beautiful. It started as a hum before words were paired to it.

“ _Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine…little one when you play don’t you mind what they say. Let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine…_ ”

They tried to keep talking but soon, everyone just listened, Ariadne - who would blame it on the booze later, was nearly in tears and Dom couldn’t meet anyone’s eyes until it was quiet. They then resumed drinking. Eames changing the subject and everyone was grateful for it. By the time Arthur returned from putting Phillipa to sleep, it was right back to how it was before Phillipa returned.

Arthur noticed his glass was low on ice so he got up to get some, Eames offering to refresh everyone’s glass as he followed Arthur. He watched Arthur lean against the counter, his head down and Eames didn’t have to ask him how he felt because he knew. Mal had been a big part of Arthur’s life and the wound was still fresh. Doing something that he had always done for Mal brought up a lot of memories. Eames went up to him, putting his arms around his waist, letting Arthur lean on him and Eames kissed his forehead.

They stayed there for a few minutes until Arthur pulled away, sighing a little and looked at Eames with a smile.

"Thank you."

Eames only nodded and then moved back to open the freezer and got some ice for Arthur before picking up the bottle of vodka that was in the fridge before returning to dining room.


	180. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur gets shot on his way to warehouse, but hides it for a solid five or ten minutes after he gets there, and then passes out on the floor. Eames, who used to be a field doctor in the British army, takes care of him. They are unable to call an ambulance because of the work they were doing at the warehouse. Arthur wakes up and Eames tears him a new one about hiding injuries, and confesses his love in the process.

He was impressed he was able to get away after being made. Security made him in the dumbest way possible, getting coffee at a Starbucks. Arthur saw them before they saw him and he grabbed his coffee from the queue and walked out casually. They followed him and he wondered how fast he could lose them.

Things did not go well. He took a shot to the arm and he managed to run after that, spending a good twelve minutes making sure he wasn’t being tailed. He timed his blood loss, hoping to get help before the situation got worse.

When he finally made it back to the warehouse, he had managed to clean off his hands from the blood dripping down his arm and he tried to casually walk in as if nothing was happening. 

He could make out Eames still cleaning up, his vision blurry and he trembled before he closed his eyes for a moment and that was that. He crashed to the floor from his chair, catching Eames’ attention immediately.

When he woke up again, he felt he was somewhere warm and comfortable and he realized he was in a hotel room. His own hotel room and he wondered what had happened to make him get there. He could see medical supply on the night stand, gauze, bottles of antibiotics with syringes and their packaging still there. There were cotton balls and tape and Arthur took a glance down at himself, seeing he was shirtless, but not pant less and he was under the blankets, his arm wrapped up. He turned again and saw Eames sitting beside him on a chair watching T.V.

"Eames?"

Eames immediately stood up as he shouted,

"Arthur! What the bloody hell where you thinking!?"

Arthur was startled and he didn’t know how to answer. Eames sighed, exasperated.

"I cannot believe you didn’t go for help! You take a shot in the arm and you come to the warehouse! What were you thinking? What if I hadn’t been there?! You fucking knob!"

"I wasn’t thinking…"

"You’re damn right you weren’t thinking you stupid twit! You just fainted on the floor, scared me half to death!"

"Sorry…"

"You’re not sorry! Look at you, you’re just pleased that whoever shot you didn’t catch you! God, how do I even love someone like you!?"

Arthur wanted to shrug a bit as if to answer but then he registered what Eames said. He blinked a few times, no longer listening to his rant. He looked at him and let his mouth fall open.

"What did you say?"

Eames stopped and looked at him, still angry.

"When? When I called you an idiot? Or a fool? Which one?"

"You said you loved me."

Eames stopped cold then and sat back down on the chair he was in before. He sighed, still angry.

"What of it?"

"Eames. Are you serious?"

"Like I said, what of it?"

Arthur tried to reach for him, tensing and wincing in pain so Eames took his hand instead, getting up and then sitting on the bed closer to him.

"Is that why you were so mad at me?"

"Of course."

"Oh. How did you know all this?"

"I use to be a field doctor in her Majesty’s armed forces."

"Oh…impressive."

Eames sighed again, some of his anger draining now. Arthur rubbed his thumb against Eames’ hand and when their eyes met, Arthur smiled at him.


	181. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can we have a sequel to kindergarten teacher!Eames? Eames and Arthur on their first date?

Eames had finally taken the first step and actually asked Arthur out. Arthur actually said yes.

Now they were having dinner in a nice little bistro and Eames felt giddy. He actually picked Arthur up, was exactly on time and even brought flowers. Arthur was immediately impressed, thanking Eames, pausing to go back inside his house to put the flowers in water and then going with Eames to his car.

Dinner was just as nice. They talked and they had their quiet moments and paused to eat. Eames loved how Arthur looked - khakis, a blood red waistcoat and a white button down. The sleeves were rolled up neatly to his elbows, his hair neatly combed. No glasses that night but he was still just as lovely. Eames was glad he had shaved and worn his own nice clothes, black pants, navy blue button down. He was excited to be there, watching Arthur and lighting up when he smiled at him.

After dinner, there was coffee and dessert and as Eames sipped his coffee, Arthur asked,

"Why did it take you so long to as me out?"

Eames set his cup down, feeling a bit awkward and shy but he smiled anyway before explaining.

"I uh…I wasn’t sure if you’d say yes. Since…I’m Phillipa’s teacher and all."

"She’s not my daughter though. You could have asked me out the first time we met."

"Believe me, I wanted to…but I thought it inappropriate at first. Then I was just nervous."

Arthur laughed a little and then smiled.

After dinner, they went for a walk and talked more, then talked about Phillipa and what a delight she was and how Arthur was helping Dom out after the death of his wife.

"Mal was my friend too so when she passed and Dom needed help, I was happy to lend a hand. Dom needed it anyway…he was drowning without help. James was still little then so I moved in."

"No wonder you’re around more than Dom at school."

Arthur laughed a little.

"Yeah, he’s working and my schedule is much more flexible. But he makes time for his kids."

"He does."

"Phillipa talks about you like you brought the sun and stars down for her. She’s so impressed with everything you teach."

Eames smiled a little, looking down.

"She’s a good girl. Very bright."

"She reminds me of Mal in a lot of ways."

Eames dared to take his hand then and Arthur let him.

When the date was over, Eames drove Arthur back home and he was relieved it had gone so well. He watched Arthur sigh as he unsnapped his seat belt and then looked at Eames.

"I wish we had a few more hours. But I have to help Dom tomorrow."

"I understand. You’re practically a parent."

Arthur laughed a bit.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So…can I see you again?"

"Yeah, I’d like that. How about tomorrow night? The kids are usually asleep by eight."

"Alright. Sounds good. Around nine then? We can see a movie."

"Yes."

Eames smiled and Arthur leaned over, kissing his cheek.

"Good night."

"Good night."

Arthur got out of the car and Eames made sure he made it in safely before driving off. He smiled the entire drive home, giddy and more smitten than ever before.


	182. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: SUPER FLUFF! Just Eames and Arthur finally getting to cuddle up and sleep in their own bed after a long job. Cue Eames peppering kisses along the back of Arthur's neck and Arthur giggling at how much it tickles. JUST REALLY CUTE THINGS! :)))

It had been the longest job in existence. Or at least it felt that way.

When Arthur walked through the door of their apartment, Eames right behind him, he had lost all sense of grace or social skill. He had his tie stuffed somewhere in his pocket, his hair messy, the buttons of his shirt undone to his chest and untucked, his pants wrinkled from a fifteen hour flight. Eames hadn’t even bothered getting into actual pants towards the end. He wore sweatpants and a t-shirt with trainers and Arthur envied him for that. 

They dragged their suitcases in and when Eames closed the door, Arthur dropped his and left it in the living room before walking to the bedroom.

"Deal with it later. Come on."

Eames couldn’t agree faster and left his own bag where it lay. 

They showered and finally got into bed - into their own bed with thousand count sheets and soft blankets and all their pillows. Arthur lay on his side after showering to get the plane smell off him and got into his pajama pants and t-shirt. He gathered up his pillow and groaned in relief as Eames got in bed behind him, putting his arm over Arthur’s side, the other under his own pillow. He sighed in relief, spooning up against Arthur, kissing the nape of his neck.

"Damn…it feel so good to be home."

"Yeah…I missed it."

Eames kept kissing his neck, pressing his nose to Arthur’s damp hair, hearing him giggle. Eames slipped his hand up the front of his shirt, just touching his skin. He hummed, throwing his leg over Arthur’s.

"I missed this. I was barely able to be near you during this hellish job."

Arthur pushed back against him, putting his hand over Eames’ as he laughed a little.

"It was a hellish job. Let’s never work with Peters again."

"Never again. The man was imbecile. Yusuf was ready to strangle him in his sleep. Like literally."

Arthur laughed again.

"Ok, no more work talk. Keep kissing my neck."

Eames smiled and did just that, kissing his neck and when Arthur turned and tilted his head up a bit more, Eames kissed him there too.

"We are going to stay in bed all day. Then we’ll order take out."

"Mhmm."

"And then…probably burn all those clothes because they stink."

Eames laughed.

"It was probably the flight."

"Yeah but I don’t want to do laundry."

"I’ll help you."

"You say that but then you’ll just distract me."

"I love it when you’re domestic."

Arthur smiled, turning over now so Eames could keep kissing his throat and then his mouth, his scruff tickling Arthur, causing him to giggle more.

"I’m glad we’re home."

"Me too."

Eames eventually stopped and pulled the blankets and sheets over the both of them, kissing Arthur softly until they both fell asleep. When they woke up, they ordered take out like planned but Eames didn’t let Arthur burn their luggage. He helped do the laundry.

Sorta.

They ended up making out against the washer.


	183. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by corvincabbage: Evelyn is working for Forrest now, sweeping up alongside Cricket. Cricket doesn't have a problem with who she is, he just thinks she's beautiful. Evelyn doesn't notice the crush her new friend has, but Forrest does. How does he react?

Forrest had been against having Evelyn working at their place…but she ultimately convinced him, guilting him really since she needed the money.

She was a delight there though, she mostly cleaned up since Forrest didn’t want her around the customers - for her own safety. She was happy to do it though, doing dishes, cleaning off tables, sweeping the floor all in Forrest’s company. 

Cricket, Jack’s friend came by now and then to lend a hand. Forrest had no real opinion on Cricket, but when he saw him hanging out a bit more, he started developing one. 

It started when Forrest came back in from the back, bringing in a crate when he saw Cricket talking to Evelyn. The scrawny little kid was leaning on the broom handle, trying to look impressive to Evelyn. She laughed and smiled at whatever he was saying and Forrest narrowed his eyes.

He was a bit more aware of Cricket whenever he was around Evelyn, listening subtly to whatever he was saying to Evelyn, watching his hands as he sometimes touched her arm or her shoulder. The clincher came when the radio was playing as they cleaned up, long after closing hours. Forrest had left Evelyn alone while he went to oversee the latest delivery of shine into town. He didn’t take as long as he thought and when he returned, he could hear music playing. It wasn’t unlike Evelyn to listen to music while she cleaned but when he came into the main room, he heard her laughing as she danced with Cricket.

Forrest saw red but he also knew he couldn’t act on his jealousy. He instead shut off the radio, causing Cricket and Evelyn to stop as she caught her breath, Cricket the same way as he leaned down to rest on his knees.

"I think we’ve had enough cleaning for the night."

Evelyn nodded fanning her face as she went to pick up her things and Forrest eyed Cricket.

The day, Forrest was at home, sitting on the porch when Jack showed up. He looked a little smug as he rested his arm on the porch railing.

"Hey. I talked to Cricket today."

Forrest just looked at him for a second before resuming his rocking.

"He’s a little sweet on that Evelyn."

Forrest stopped.

"He told me this morning. Said Evelyn was the prettiest girl he’d ever seen."

Forrest grunted a bit as Jack went up the steps and made his way to the house.

That night, Evelyn was working alone, Cricket specifically told he wasn’t needed that night and Forrest stayed as always to help. He watched Evelyn for a while before he said,

"Hey…Evelyn…what’s this Cricket character to you?"

Evelyn looked up from her sweeping as she said,

"Cricket? He’s just my friend. Probably the only other friend I have in these parts."

Forrest kept wiping down the bar.

"I uh…I heard he was sweet on you."

Evelyn laughed as she walked over to the bar and rested the broom against the bar and sat down in front of Forrest.

"And if he is? What of it Mr. Bondurant?"

Forrest stopped and looked her seriously, seeing the amusement in her eyes.

"Well…how do you feel about him?"

"I don’t feel any kind of way about Cricket. He’s my friend. That’s all."

Forrest nodded as Evelyn stood up only to lean across the counter to get in Forrest’s face. She kissed him lightly and then stepped back.

"Forrest. You know that i only have eyes for you."

Forrest bit back a smile as Evelyn took her broom and resumed her sweeping as Forrest looked at her.

"You should dance with me some time."

The corner of Forrest’s mouth quirked up just a little as he resumed wiping the counter down.

"I just might."


	184. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: listened to Adore Delano's song DTF today, and there's a line talking about a guy who wasn't at ALL like his profile pic (on grindr likely) "got that bomb dick, not a total waste". So either one where they meet up on grindr and Eames wasn't what Arthur expected but Arthur's a slut <3 so he still bangs him. And the other where Arthur and Eames get on like oil and water, but Eames has an AMAZING dick so Arthur can't hate him too much.

For the most part, Arthur couldn’t really tolerate Eames. They fought constantly, about everything and anything. They didn’t even really interact socially.

Not really anyway.

When they were alone, they didn’t really talk. They just fucked a lot.

They exchanged text messages to see where the other was and then meet up and then go at each other. When it was over, who ever came over, left right away. Didn’t matter how good the sex was, personality wise, they couldn’t tolerate each other.

Arthur went to his hotel room one night, tired and in need of him so after a quick text, he went over. Eames pulled himself and slammed him against the door and Arthur complained.

"Fuck that hurt."

"Well suck it up."

Arthur glared at him but then closed his eyes with a moan as he felt Eames’ hands on him. He made quick work of his clothes and got Arthur on his back, his fingers inside him as Arthur moaned and spread his legs for him, feeling Eames’ mouth on his throat, his chest, his free hand touching his thigh, gripping it as he moved his leg open.

It was the only time that Arthur and Eames didn’t fight. It was the only time they didn’t hate each other and the only time they agreed on anything. Eames was good to him then, his mouth just as good but nowhere near as good as his dick. Arthur was passive because he didn’t want to argue then. The only time he had argued with Eames during sex left him with the worse case of blue balls as he was kicked out and Arthur had to go home and jerk off instead. It wasn’t what he wanted and it left him dissatisfied so he vowed to make talking absolutely minimal from there on out.

When Eames was inside him, his thrust was deep and not gentle which made Arthur moan loudly, his legs open, but his feet on the mattress as Eames held him down by his wrists. They didn’t really kiss…it felt weird for them since kissing was what people who liked each other did. Arthur didn’t really like Eames…he just liked his cock.

And his cock…oh God. Arthur knew he was a slut for it the first time they fucked. It seem to touch places inside him everyone else before Eames missed. It was just right in thickness that it would stretch Arthur open enough on the right side of hurt. He was good with his hips, he knew when to thrust, when to roll, when to undulate his body. Eames knew what Arthur liked it and he used it to his advantage. When Eames let go of one of his arms, he only reached down to Arthur’s hip, pressing his fingers against him hard, making Arthur wince but it felt so good that he couldn’t complain.

"Fuck…fuck Eames…that feels good…"

"I know…"

He was so smug about it but he had a right to be and Arthur bit the inside of his cheek to not reply sharply in return. He instead moaned when Eames pushed into him deeper.

"You love this…"

"I do…" Arthur whined out and Eames grinned.

When Arthur came, he came hard, blindly so at times. He felt it building up fast and he closed his eyes, panting as Eames kept going, his thrusts faster now.

"Close…close…"

Eames sped up.

That time was no different and Arthur sobbed when his orgasm was wrung from him and he stayed still, letting Eames come right after him.

It was the only time they made further contact with each other. Eames resting on top of Arthur, his hands resting on his arms, his head against his neck as he struggled to catch his breath. Arthur let his legs rest, falling flat onto the bed. It was nice for a while until Eames got heavy and Arthur pushed him off and got up. He went to the bathroom and cleaned up before he returned to get dressed.

Eames didn’t even turn over when Arthur was done. Arthur just sighed, hating how he still hated Eames and yet couldn’t stop fucking him. 


	185. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Peaky Blinders AU! Arthur is Aunt Polly's son, kidnapped as a young child by Alfie Solomon. Not knowing he's a part of the Shelby family, Arthur grows up into a fierce supporter of Alfie, and they end up falling into bed when Arthur's sixteen.

Arthur was three when he was kidnapped. 

Too young too remember his former life, old enough to be molded into something useful.

Alfie was the man who took him and he raised Arthur proper - at least that’s what everyone saw. 

For a long time, everyone was convinced that Arthur was being groomed into a second in command, eventually the head of Alfie’s empire. Even Arthur believed this. As he grew, he knew Alfie better than anyone. He defended him and his unbridled violent temper, believing that if Alfie lashed out, hit someone, killed someone, they deserved it because Alfie had been nothing but kind to him.

Alfie was a violent man, reckless and full to the brim with rage. But with Arthur he was calm, he was collected because he adored the boy.

When Tommy Shelby came poking around, asking for support, Alfie kept Arthur hidden. He didn’t want Shelby to recognize Arthur and while he seemed unsure of an alliance, in his mind, Alfie had already decided to help Shelby out. After all, he had stolen something very important to him years ago - he owed Shelby.

Arthur was sixteen when Shelby came round. Alfie worried Arthur would notice, but he didn’t and he was grateful. He came to see him after Shelby left his shop and he saw Arthur reading in his room. His young boy whom he had raised but had taught early on not to call him father had grown up to be smart and loyal. Alfie admired him and was enamored with him. When he came into Arthur’s room, Arthur sat up, setting his book aside.

"How was the meeting?"

He knew of Alfie’s meeting, just not who he was meeting with.

"Went well enough."

"So what’s next?"

"Nothing. Nothing yet anyway."

He stepped closer to Arthur, still in his attire from earlier at the bakery. He touched Arthur’s hair, feeling the softness of his curls and Arthur looked up at him.

"I want to help."

"You will help."

Arthur perked at that and took Alfie’s hand. When he smiled at him, Alfie can felt a soothing calm come over him and he knew he wanted to protect this boy from everything, even himself, from the secret of how Arthur came to him because if he knew, then Arthur wouldn’t love him anymore. 

When Arthur was twelve there was a boy that hung out at the bakery that Arthur knew. They were friendly until the boy said something about Alfie being “crazy” and Arthur slammed the boy to the ground, pounding his fist into the boy’s face until he was pulled off.

When Arthur was fourteen, one of Alfie’s men was whispering about something, conspiring against Alfie, Arthur heard and told Alfie. When the man was cornered, Arthur was there to witness his execution.

At sixteen, Arthur killed his first man, again in Alfie’s defense. Alfie was the last man on earth who needed defending, but Arthur was always the first one there, the first one to raise his voice for Alfie, to defend him and now, to kill for him. 

Arthur pulled Alfie down to sit with him and scooted closer to him, taking the hat Alfie carried in with him. 

"Will you stay?"

"Of course."

Arthur smiled a little, innocent and sweet.

"I mean with me."

"Of course."

He hadn’t hesitated.

Alfie kissed him with such force, as if claiming Arthur, as if Arthur had ever belonged to anyone else but him. Arthur ran his fingers along his beard, minding the scar along his face. Alfie hurt him at first, the shaky little cry Arthur gave when Alfie pushed inside him made him stop. 

"Sorry…"

There were tears in Arthur’s eyes and the hold on Alfie’s arm was tight enough to leave bruises. Alfie stopped and considered withdrawing, leaving the room, regret already rearing its head but Arthur stopped him, blinking back his tears as he swallowed hard, urging Alfie to continue.

It went slow and Alfie learned to be patient, he was his first to Arthur after all. When it began to feel good, Arthur’s moans were sweet and breathy, so divine to Alfie’s ears and he found himself being proud that he was able to make Arthur feel that way. 

He made sure Arthur came first, watching him shutter and gasp, his eyes closed, his face flushed, his mouth open as he cried out Alfie’s name. Alfie came right afterwards, claiming his boy for the second time that night. When he was done, he laid behind him, his arms around Arthur, his hand resting softly against his throat while the other toyed with his curls. Arthur hummed, a soft little song that Alfie himself sometimes hummed himself. Arthur turned his head a little to look at Alfie, feeling his beard brush against his shoulder as he whispered,

"Alfie?"

"Yes, my love?"

"You really will let me help you right?"

"Of course."

He held Arthur tightly, his fingers brushing over his throat. He knew that if he let Arthur into the fray, Shelby would recognize him…and take him away. 

And Alfie would be damned if he let that happen. He would make all of London burn before they took Arthur away. 


	186. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur tells Eames he loves him, Eames is shocked and replies with 'thank you' queue a hurt and embarrassed Arthur

They had just wrapped up some amazing sex, Arthur still struggling to catch his breath as he lay his head on Eames’ chest. He felt his arms around him, his hands on his back both of them blissed out of their minds. 

Arthur picked his head up, brushing his hair back from his face as he looked at Eames, seeing him still smiling.

"You’re amazing."

Eames’ smile got wider as he laughed a bit.

"I aim to please."

Arthur smiled, resting his hand on Eames’ chest, scratching at him softly before he started tracing the tattoo under his collarbone. He sighed, feeling this was the moment. They had been together for about two years now and Arthur had been struggling to tell Eames how he really felt. He was in love with Eames, had been for some time and now he wanted to tell him. 

After taking a few deep breaths, he decided to say it.

"Eames?"

"Yes, darling."

"I love you."

It was quiet for a moment before Eames cleared his throat.

"Thank you."

Arthur blinked a few times and sat up all the way, noticing Eames had closed his eyes as if to avoid what he just said. Arthur was surprised and then embarrassed, having gone out on a limb only to be left out there. He was sure Eames loved him to but apparently, he was mistaken. 

He started to climb out of bed and began getting dressed, moving quickly but quietly. It was only when he was almost done that Eames asked him,

"Pet, where are you going?"

"I’m going to go home."

"Why?"

"I don’t want to stay the night. I’ll see you tomorrow."

He left before Eames had a chance to stop him and Arthur went home.

He couldn’t believe that Eames responded with a ‘thank you’. A thank you! Arthur could hardly stand the embarrassment, the humiliation of it all! He groaned to himself when he replayed the moment and he was full of regret just thinking about it.

He avoided Eames for a few days afterwards. He wouldn’t answer his calls and he would text him that he was busy and he would text him later only to not answer again. After a week, Eames came over.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Arthur could hardly stand to look at him. He had jumped the gun and now he was ashamed to look at him. Eames leaned closer to him and kissed Arthur’s unresponsive mouth and stepped in when Arthur let him.

"You’ve been avoiding me."

"I’ve been busy."

"No, you haven’t."

"Yes I have."

"I know what this is about. Arthur…I’m sorry I didn’t say it back. I was surprised…I didn’t think you’d say it then."

Arthur felt his face grow warm.

"Yeah but I did."

"I’m sorry. I just panicked."

Arthur shrugged a little.

"It’s fine."

"Arthur…come here."

He took Arthur’s hand pulling him close though Arthur resisted.

"Come on, let me go."

"Arthur, I love you."

"Don’t say it if you don’t mean it."

"I do. This week…of not having you around it made me realize that I didn’t like it. I love you."

Arthur felt the smile starting on his face.

"Thank you."

Eames just laughed as he kissed him.


	187. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur jokingly makes fun of Eames's weight, prompting Eames to go on a crash diet, overexersize and pass out, Arthur takes care of him and realises whats going on and shows Eames that he's beautiful.

Eames was trying to catch his breath as he made it up the stairs. He had run and he wasn’t wheezing badly, but he was short of breath. He hadn’t been in the best of shape lately and he kept reminding himself to go to the gym. 

Arthur saw him and laughed a bit.

"What’s the matter Eames? Staircase kicked your ass?"

"Just a bit winded is all."

Arthur laughed a bit.

"I’m sure that gut isn’t helping you catch your breath."

Eames looked down at his stomach, seeing it was softer than normal but he wouldn’t call it a gut. He put his hands on it as he said,

"Am I that out of shape?"

"Well, you’ve definitely gotten a bit soft."

He laughed again and left while Eames continued to stare at his stomach.

He couldn’t stop thinking about it and now that it was pointed out to him, he couldn’t stop feeling it. Each time he sat down, he could feel his pants cut into his waist, when he looked, he could see the roll of fat sticking out through his shirt. He started to think on how much he had eaten in the past few months and he noticed he had been keeping poor health habits. All the drinking probably wasn’t helping him either.

So he stopped. Any time he wasn’t working, he was at the gym. He reduced everything down to lemon water and brown rice as a diet.

He felt worn out and tired, but as long as his pants stopped cutting into his waist, he started to feel better.

It wasn’t completely out of his control until he started feeling worse unable to function properly and finally he fainted before he even left his room. He only woke up when he heard tapping and at first, he thought it was on his head. He wearily woke up, near his bed and slowly got up, his knees shaking as he grasped the side of the bed for support and gradually got to the door. When he opened it, he saw Arthur’s reaction to him.

"Oh my God, Eames what did you do?"

"Nothing…I know I’m late…I over slept."

"I wouldn’t blame you! You look like hell."

He stepped in and closed the door behind them, leading Eames back to bed.

"Are you sick? You know you can’t work if you’re sick."

"Not sick. I feel great. Well…a little tired."

Arthur looked at him closely, seeing the greyish tone in his skin and the fact that he looked as if his clothes were hanging on him.

"Eames…have you lost weight?"

"Not enough."

"What do you mean, not enough?"

"Been trying to get back into shape…I think I plateaued."

"Eames, why would you even try to do such a…"

He stopped when he remembered his comments from the previous month.

"Eames…is it because of what I said before?"

He felt a little ashamed of himself as Eames yawned.

"I was out of shape."

"No, you were fine. I was teasing you…I didn’t think…I’m sorry."

"It was true though."

"Not to the extreme I joked in. You were fine the way you were. Perfect."

Eames smiled at him a little.

"Liar."

Arthur took his hand.

"You are…and you will be again."


	188. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames faces deportation so Arthur suggests they get married. It starts as a crazy suggestion but ends in a confession of love and a real proposal/engagement

"I’m going to be deported!"

Arthur had just gotten the door open when Eames blurted out his news. Arthur stood there, shocked for a moment before he said,

"What?!"

"I’m going to be deported!"

He walked into Arthur’s apartment, a letter in his hands. When Arthur closed the door, he began to explain.

"I didn’t get my renewal notice for my papers. When I moved from my last flat to this one, I guess the notice didn’t get forwarded to my new address. Now they’re going to deport me!"

He gave the letter to Arthur who quickly took it and began to read it. Eames and Arthur had been friends for a long time and the news was getting to Arthur, upsetting him. Half way through the letter, Arthur saw something and said,

"Wait…wait…it says right here if you get married, you won’t be deported."

"Who am I going to get to marry me in a matter of weeks?"

"I’ll do it. I don’t want you to get kicked out this country."

Eames looked at him - now it was his turn to be shocked.

"You’d do that for me?"

"Yeah. We’ve been friends for a long time."

"I can’t ask you to put your life on hold like that…"

"Eames…if I can help you, then I will. Let me do this for you."

"If you’re sure."

Arthur just smiled and nodded.

"I’m sure."

The first thing that was done, was Eames sending in the proper paper work to let the government know he was getting married to a citizen. Then, he and Arthur moved in together to make it seem more legit. It wasn’t nearly as bad as Arthur thought it might be. Eames was his friend, his best friend if he was honest and having him in his apartment was actually kind of fun. Eames stayed in the guest room, the rest of his stuff was put in storage and they hung out constantly whenever they weren’t at work.

It was…comfortable.

While Eames’ case was being investigated, he and Arthur got closer than before. He was grateful to Arthur for everything and when they had dinner one night, he told him so.

"I can’t thank you enough for doing this for me."

Arthur waved it off.

"It’s fine. It’s actually not bad or intrusive."

"I just…I can’t believe how great you’ve been to me."

Arthur smiled a bit.

"You’re welcome."

They continued getting close and eventually, it seemed as if they were married. Their lives together got very domestic and comfortable and just one night, when Arthur came home, he saw Eames had made dinner. He went over to him and went to say hello and he kissed him - as if he had always done so, though he never had until then. They both froze and looked at each other and Arthur laughed it off.

But the spark had been lit and soon they realized that their domestic life was starting to feel real. Too real. And neither minded.

They were watching T.V one night when Eames looked at him and decided to test out his feelings and took Arthur’s hand in his, sliding his fingers between Arthur’s and when Arthur held his hand in return, he knew he was feeling something that was more than friendly.

Arthur was feeling the same. Subtle touches and brushes became longer and lingering and one night, they kissed. It happened from one moment to another, while in the middle of making dinner and when it happened, Arthur looked at him said,

"What are we doing?"

"I think…well…I don’t know about you…but I think…I’m falling in love with you."

Arthur smiled a little.

"Me too. Eames…I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed again and shortly afterwards, Eames moved in from the guest room into Arthur’s room.

"Maybe we should get married for real."

Arthur said it, feeling Eames’ hand on his back still stroking his skin.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean, we were going to anyway right?"

Eames laughed softly, his lips on Arthur’s shoulder.

"Yeah." 


	189. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur is teenager who gets bullied for being different. It's the night of homecoming and a bunch of jocks come into the diner where Arthur is working at to help support his family. He gets taunted and ridiculed by these assholes till Eames, the most popular of all jocks, defends him with the help of Cobb and Yusuf. And the end Arthur and Eames becomes good friends.

Arthur had always been different. He was never as well as off as the rest of the kids in his school and he worked while the rest of the kids he knew were just fine slacking off.

He was working at his parent’s restaurant the night of homecoming. It was busy as always and Arthur waited on tables and cleaned up when there was no one to wait on. He didn’t mind, he knew his family needed the help. Besides, it wasn’t as if anyone was going to ask him to the dance anyway.

That night, a bunch of kids from his school showed up and most didn’t even recognize him. At least, until the teams started coming in. He could hear their snickering, their mocking laughs and Arthur wanted nothing more than to hide and never have to show his face again.

When the football team came in, they were merciless. Their mocking was relentless, infinite and they would continuously call Arthur back just to make him stand there so they could laugh at him and order nothing but water or coffee.

Arthur was near falling to pieces when the other half of the team came in. They took the booth right by the football team and when Arthur came to serve them, he was trying to brace himself for more ridicule. Instead, the captain, Eames smiled at him and ordered a meal. So did his teammates, Dom and Yusuf.

When Arthur returned with their food, the rest of the team mocking him, Eames turned to his team as he said,

"The lot of of you are pathetic. This is what you do for homecoming? Come to a diner and mock your waiter. What’s the matter, did the cheerleaders that turned your sorry asses down have something better to do tonight?"

Dom and Yusuf laughed and the rest of the team shut up after that. Soon they filed out and Eames, Dom and Yusuf were able to enjoy their meal in silence.

Arthur was just grateful that he wouldn’t be humiliated the rest of the night.

When they finished eating. Dom and Yusuf left a good enough tip and Eames stuck around to wait for Arthur. Of course, Arthur had a full shift and he was busy but within an hour, he was free enough to sit down for a few minutes.

"Hey, come sit with me."

Arthur was sure Eames was asking someone else and he looked around until Eames laughed and said,

"You, love. Come sit with me."

Arthur slowly walked over and sat down with him in the empty booth. He looked down at the table in quiet for a moment before he said,

"Thank you…for before. For shutting up the football team."

"No problem. Those guys are dicks."

Arthur nodded in agreement.

"So you didn’t go to the dance?"

"I didn’t want. No one asked me anyway."

Eames gave him a sad smile.

"I would have had I known that."

Arthur laughed a little, toying with his apron.

"I’m Eames by the way."

"I know. Everyone knows who you are."

"Who are you then."

"I’m Arthur."

"Arthur. Hi."

"Hi."

"Sorry about those guys."

"It’s okay. You helped."

Eames nodded.

"So Arthur…"

"So…Eames."

They exchanged a laugh as Eames said,

"If those guys ever bother you again, you let me know."

"You’d help me out like that?"

"In a heartbeat."

Arthur grinned,


	190. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Could I get a sequel to the Peaky Blinders AU? Tommy Shelby sees Arthur and Alfie together, but doesn't recognize Arthur right away. He's a bit distracted by the strangely intimate moment between the two men.

Tommy Shelby was suspicious of Alfie Solomons. Of course he was, who in their right mind wouldn’t be?

He had a few of his men posted around the area, keeping an eye. Nothing too overbearing so Solomons wouldn’t notice but enough to get an insight on the man.

He soon began reports on Solomons and apparently…a boy who was close to his regime. There were reports of the boy trailing behind Solomons constantly, faithful and devoted and as much of a fighter as Solomons was. Though the boy looked sweet and wholesome, Shelby’s men reported back to him that the boy was anything but. He was brutal and violent and Lord help you if you spoke ill of Solomons within ear shot of this boy.

There were reports that someone, it was unclear who, said something, it was unclear what, about Solomons. The boy was there and ruthlessly, calculating, without missing a single beat, the boy turned with a weapon and shot the man in the face. He went down fast, the bullet under his eye and the boy had even turned his head to avoid the blood spraying on him directly. 

He was dangerous and without conscious, the last thing Shelby needed - another Solomons. 

When Shelby himself went to see, he saw Alfie walking with the boy, both of them in black coats though the boy didn’t wear a hat or the traditional Jewish garb that Solomons himself wore. They sat down in a near by park and Shelby was curious as to where it was going. Solomons sat down first, feeding the birds that had flocked around and the boy beside him and Solomons but his arm around him, the boy leaning his head on Solomons’ shoulder. They seem to be talking but the distance that Shelby was at, he couldn’t tell. 

Shelby was curious, watching as Solomons held the boy close to him in almost a loving way, the bread crumbs falling from his hand as the birds circled around them. 

"Do you know who the boy is?" Asked Shelby.

His man shook his head.

"Solomons keeps him close but under wraps. Hardly anyone sees him but when they do, he’s always near Solomons."

Shelby was disappointed. He frowned and said,

"Solomons doesn’t seem old enough to have a son."

"There’s word that the boy is his lover."

Shelby scoffed. But then he watched them, seeing the boy raise his head from Solomons’ shoulder and turn to talk to him and Solomons touched his face in a loving manner. Shelby began to change his mind.

"If he was…"

"If he was, he might be a great service to you."

Shelby thought for a while then said,

"He’s dangerous. The boy is dangerous. The last thing I want is to provoke him…"

He had heard enough to know that anything against Solomons was against the boy and the boy was ready to fight and die for him. He had proven to it already, the body count behind him. Solomons was dangerous on his own. Shelby shook his head and said,

"I rather deal with Solomons head on. If that boy is of any value to him, then it would be best not tamper with him."

Shelby’s man nodded as they continued to watch Solomons and the boy, the boy smiling warmly at him, clutching at Solomons arm to lean his head on his shoulder again and Shelby knew.

He knew that boy was valuable and that he was important to Solomons. Best to not trifle with him. 


	191. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: How about a bad boy Eames gone good for Arthur?

Eames never had a good reputation. He never cared before. He never had a reason to care. His grades were enough to have him scrape by, his attendance was dismal at best and everyone knew him as the guy to not mess with. 

Then, Eames suddenly noticed Arthur. Arthur was ideal to say the least. He had an excellent grade point average, he was student council president, he ran winter track and he was popular and adored by majority of the student body. No one had  bad word to say about him.

Eames tried to be near him one day. He sat by him in the library and leaned back in his chair, watching Arthur write down some notes for a class.

"Hi."

Arthur looked up and turned, seeing Eames beside him and Arthur actually smiled.

"Hi."

Arthur’s smile had dimples and he wore glasses, which he took off when he looked at Eames. They talked and Arthur was kind to him, very sweet and Eames understood why everyone liked him.The conversation was over when the bell rang and Arthur looked up at the clock and said,

"Oh, I have to go."

"Where you running off to?"

"Class. Don’t you have class?"

"Yeah…yeah I do."

Eames went over his schedule to try to find what classes he had - if any, with Arthur. He had one and from there on out, he made sure to attend. He took every chance he had to be around Arthur, which is how he found himself studying, Arthur helping him. 

It was how he found himself catching up on assignments and going to the rest of his classes because when he didn’t go, he saw the disapproval on Arthur’s face and when he went, he got to see the happiness and pride. It was a pretty choice to make. 

When Eames had worked up enough nerve to ask Arthur out, Arthur said yes but with conditions.

"It has to be on a Friday. I can do my homework the next day and I don’t have any student council meetings. How about you?"

"I don’t have any student council meetings."

Arthur laughed. 

"You know what I mean."

"I can do my homework later."

Arthur smiled at him.

After the movie, after dinner, they made out in Eames’ car. Eames was surprised by Arthur’s willingness to make out with him so easily but he accepted it and was grateful as they kissed deeply, fogging up the windows of his car. When they pulled away, Eames holding Arthur’s face in his hands.

"Arthur…will you go out with me?"

Arthur kissed him again, smiling as he did.

"I thought we were out already."

"I mean…will you date just me? Be my boyfriend?"

Arthur put his arms around Eames and kissed him more.

"Yes. I’d love to."

"You sure? I mean…I’m not the best person…in comparison to you…"

"You’ve been doing better. Your grades are going up. You’ve been in class more."

Eames kissed him again, silencing him for a few minutes.

"I would have done anything to get your attention."

"I think you did. You know, if you keep this up, you can take me to prom."

Eames grinned at the very idea and kissed Arthur more.

"I can’t wait to take you to prom."

"I can’t wait for you to take me."

They kissed again as Arthur smiled then said,

"You really started coming around to school for me?"

"Yes…I just wanted you to like me."

"I did like you…bad boy or not."

"Damn, I ruined my reputation for you."

He smiled and Arthur laughed.


	192. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur almost dies on a job, but manages to escape unscathed. Still, Eames freaks out and when he gets the point man back to their hotel, he worships every inch of him like he'll die at any second. (This idea makes me think of the Edith Piaf song, Hymn to Love. It just reminds me of a/e)

Arthur returned to him and that was all that mattered.

After being separated, Eames worried that security was not on his tail and because of that they might behind Arthur. He worried about it and thought on it entirely too much until Arthur returned to their hotel room.  
Eames had packed just in case but Arthur came in calmly, looking a little worn, a little tired and disheveled but in one piece.

"Are you alright?"

Arthur nodded, closing the door behind him as he said,

"I lost them so we’re okay."

Still, Eames felt a surge of relief and took Arthur in his arms, kissing his face, sweeping back his hair and seeing Arthur smile back at him.

Arthur understood that there was concern and fear. Their line of work wasn’t exactly safe and it was often considered a mistake to date anyone in their field. It made you distracted, it made you worry and should you be caught and the relationship was known, it was added risk. But nonetheless, Arthur involved himself with Eames and hadn’t looked back since. They loved each other and it rarely interfered with their work though now and then in a job that went to hell, they appreciated each other all the more.

While Arthur undressed, getting rid of his filthy suit and as he did, he felt Eames’ hands on him, spreading across his back, then down as his mouth was on the nape of his neck, kissing him softly. When Arthur turned, Eames continued his exam, looking at the small scrapes and bruises he collected on his escape and when he took Arthur’s hands, he could see the bruises on his knuckles, the cuts on the backs of his hands. They were minimal and superficial but Eames knew it could have been much, much worse.

Arthur took off his pants, letting them fall to the floor and Eames knelt down, letting Arthur balance himself as Eames helped him out of his socks. There was further examination there, no cuts but there were bruises, light little imprints blossoming along Arthur’s thigh from where he probably fell or hit something. Eames’ fingertips slid up the sides of Arthur’s legs, then up to his waist, his hands cupping his hipbones as he let his thumbs brush over the Adonis lines of Arthur’s body. Eames leaned forward, kissing his stomach, feeling Arthur shutter slightly as he hummed.

"I’m okay."

Eames looked up at him and stood back up, kissing Arthur’s lips.

"I know. You’re here."

Arthur smiled, leaning forward, feeling Eames’ arms around him, protecting him, keeping him warm. He felt his hold on him tighten a bit as he sighed a little, turning toward Eames’ neck to breathe in his scent. He could let his guard down now, he knew he was safe.


	193. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: waiter AU Arthur is a waiter at a high end restaurant & its a busy night & one of the patrons is giving him a hard time, with demeaning innuendos to boot. So Eames, another customer (who frequents the place because of the food and Arthur ofc) decides to step in & call this guy out on his bullshit and protect Arthur. In order to properly thank him, Arthur asks him to remain until after hours. Thanks through kisses please! :)

Arthur was in the back when Ariadne, a fellow server came up to him.

"Your usual is here."

Arthur rolled his eyes as he huffed.

"God…not again. Can you take him?"

"I tried. He demanded you."

Arthur groaned as he picked up his pad and pencil, tucking it into his apron as he went to his section. This guy had been coming steadily to the restaurant Arthur worked at and while usually there was a good crowd, very high end, this patron that came in was the worse. He knit picked everything, demanded things a certain way and always hit on Arthur, offering him a bigger tip if Arthur went out with him. Arthur would politely decline always but it was irritating nonetheless.

That night was no different. The patron demanded a salad with everything on the side, croutons, salad dressing  included. A steak medium well, mashed potatoes with nothing on them, once again on the side and steamed vegetables. Arthur nodded, writing everything down as the patron said,

"So…what’s on the dessert menu?"

"Oh, we have a delicate chocolate torte with-"

"How about you? I’ll take one of you for dessert."

Arthur laughed at the pathetically lame line and then excused himself to put in the order.

It was like that throughout the night, Arthur checking in only to have to return something or listen to critic about the food or have some kind of disgusting come on.

Arthur was reaching the end of his patience when he brought the man dessert and coffee. He didn’t let Arthur leave until he took a bite of his chocolate mousse and then he hummed, licking the spoon obscenely as he looked at Arthur.

"Delicious…moist and soft…I bet like you."

Arthur couldn’t even hide his disgust at that point and his skin crawled as he stepped back only to have his wrist caught by the patron.

"Tell me sweetheart, how about after your shift, I take you out to dinner?"

Arthur didn’t get a chance to say much when he heard,

"Excuse me, you’re holding up the service."

Arthur looked at the side, seeing another patron, somewhat of a usual that Arthur saw now and then, a handsome Englishman who was charming, polite and often left a decent tip. Arthur didn’t even see him come in. The disgusting patron let Arthur go as he said,

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I’ve been waiting to get served but my waiter can’t help me since he’s being held up by some disgusting pig of a man who doesn’t know how to take a polite hint."

Arthur felt his jaw drop and the man looked embarrassed. 

He left shortly afterwards and Arthur continued to tend tables, wanting to take the usual English patron but found that he wasn’t even in his section. It wasn’t until he saw him at the bar that he took a few moments from his shift and went up to him.

"Hi. I wanted to thank you for before…that was very decent of you."

The man nodded as he turned to him.

"I’m Eames by the way."

"I’m Arthur."

"I know sweetheart, you’ve waited on me before."

"Oh…right. So..will you stay a little longer? My shift’s almost done."

"I’d love to."

Arthur smiled and went back to work.

Eames did stay. He hung out at the bar, nursing a drink to wait and when Arthur finished, they left the restaurant and stood in the parking lot.

"I really appreciate what you did for me. That guy is a jerk…"

"Yeah I see him often. He holds you up a lot. Says highly inappropriate things to you."

"You see that?"

"Too often. I’m just sorry I never said anything sooner."

"I’m grateful that you said anything at all."

Arthur sighed deeply and then stepped closer, taking Eames’ hands as he kissed the corner of his mouth. 

"A proper thank you."

Eames smiled a little.

"Can I ask you out on a proper date?"

Arthur smiled.

"Yes."

"No dinner, I swear."

Arthur laughed a little.

"A movie then."

"A movie sounds great."


	194. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames wakes up on a lazy Saturday morning with Arthur's mouth on his cock. Soon, he's fucking Arthur's mouth and coming on his face.

Eames usually woke in stages. Once awake, his eyes would stay closed, then gradually he would open them, then turn over gently and finally he’d sigh and finally sit up to start. But that Saturday morning was different. 

Eames woke up slowly and felt the sheets were off him, his pajama pants felt open and when he felt something warm and wet on his cock, he was up instantly. 

He picked himself up and rested on his elbows as he looked down, seeing Arthur softly sucking his dick. He hummed and Eames’ head fell back as he groaned and Arthur let out a breathy little laugh around his cock before his lips were sealed around the shaft again.

He moaned and cursed, bringing his hand to up Arthur’s hair, gripping a good handful as Arthur bobbed his head slowly, his tongue covering his teeth and when he pulled off for a moment, he felt Arthur’s lips at the head, pushing back his foreskin before taking the head in his mouth, sucking just that part of his cock for a moment before taking him back in his mouth completely. 

Eames lifted his hips up and Arthur took it, letting his mouth open naturally for Eames. He held his hips, moaning when Eames slowly fucked his mouth. He looked up at him, the corner of his mouth turning up as he then stilled him and he kept sucking, his cheeks hollowing as his Eames’ pulled his hair from his face to look at him better. 

"Arthur…"

He was breathless, his voice wrecked already and he couldn’t help but keep a steady rhythm, lifting and letting his hips fall in a steady pace, Arthur letting him fuck his mouth. 

"Close…oh…fuck…"

Eames let his eyes close as Arthur moved one of his hands, holding the base of Eames’ cock as he kept his movements in time with Eames’ swallowing him down as deep as he could and when he heard Eames’ frantic, rushed breathing, he moved back, licking at the tip as he moved his grip, jerking him off the rest of the way as Eames’ breath froze and he came.

Arthur closed his eyes, his mouth partly open as the tip of his tongue stuck out a bit, feeling Eames’ come splash across his mouth, hitting him in the cheek a bit, the rest dribbling down his chin. Arthur smiled, licking at his lips as he slowly eased his grip on Eames’ cock, giving him a few more licks as he trembled from sensitivity. Arthur sat up, bringing his hand across his face, wiping off the fluid as he licked his hand clean.

Eames panted, swallowing hard as he looked at Arthur, seeing him lick his lips in smug satisfaction. Once he caught his breath, he grinned back at him.

"Good morning."

Arthur laughed a little, crawling over him, Eames bringing his hand to his face, seeing Arthur had a missed a spot. He kissed him anyway and Arthur loved him all the more for it.

"Good morning." 


	195. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Do you think you could do a sequel to the Jock AU?? It was adorable :3

After Eames stood up for Arthur, the bullying stopped almost over night, The few times someone purposely knocked into him, or made some smart remark to Arthur, Eames somehow heard about it and put it to a stop. 

Arthur was more than grateful about it. He was relieved that no one was being horrible to him anymore and that he could now go to work without having to worry about a bunch of idiots bothering him. Best of all, Eames was nice to him and any time him or Dom or Yusuf came to the diner, Arthur would serve them right away. Mostly, Eames came by himself and hung out talking to Arthur when he wasn’t waiting on tables. 

At school, Eames, Dom and Yusuf hung out with him at lunch, practically protecting him but also being his friends. Arthur was happy that the most popular guys in school were his friends and he wanted to ask why they cared suddenly, but he decided to just keep quiet and be grateful.

Well into the school year, football season now over, the crowds at the diner weren’t as busy. Eames still came by, still hanging out with Arthur during the slow nights. When he came in one night, Arthur smiled and brought over a glass of water and sat with him.

"Hey."

"Hey, thanks. How’d the diner tonight?"

"Slow but that’s fine. I’m tired."

Eames nodded. They talked for a while about school, about the season being over and about how Dom had started dating Mal and Yusuf, Ariadne. 

"They have prom dates."

Arthur nodded, knowing both girls. Mal was that beautiful girl in school who didn’t really do anything to stand out but everyone knew her anyway. And while you wanted to hate her, she was a saint and she was adored. Dom had known her in a few classes and they started talking and gradually they started dating. Ariadne was an art student and she had a small circle of friends whom she hung out with. Arthur was surprised that she caught Yusuf’s eye but it turned out they had an English class together and Yusuf had carried a torch for her for years. 

"What about you?"

Arthur shook his head at Eames’ question.

"Uh..no. I couldn’t afford to go to prom even if I had a date. What about you?"

"Nah…not interested in going. Do you want to do something that night?"

"Sure. Sounds great. I’ll tell my parents I want that night off. We’ll catch a movie or something."

"Great."

The night of prom, while their friends went out, Arthur got the night off and went out with Eames to catch a movie, then some coffee and they hung out for hours afterwards, just talking and laughing and really enjoying each other’s company. When it was close to midnight and they sat in Eames’ car, still laughing over something they saw in the movie, Arthur asked,

"I can’t believe we just hung out all night when you could have been at prom. I can’t believe you didn’t get a date."

"I didn’t want to ask anyone. I wasn’t interested."

"Why, was the person you wanted to ask already taken? Was it Mal?"

Eames laughed.

"Why Mal?"

"Everyone loves Mal."

"Do you?"

"Not like that. I know she’s pretty but…I uh.."

He trailed off, his face getting warm as he looked away. 

"Oh…" Said Eames.

Arthur was a little embarrassed and he cleared his throat before he said anything else.

"I never told anyone…I had enough on my plate."

"I understand."

"So…you’re not weirded out?"

"Nah."

Arthur felt relief and when he looked up at Eames, he smiled, seeing Eames had not changed his position or his attitude or the look on his face. 

"So, we’re still friends?"

"Of course Arthur."

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. Eames just smiled at him and then said,

"Oh, so when’s you next day off? We should do something. I have all this free time now that the season’s over."

"I’ll find out."

"When all the parties start happening, will you come?"

"No…no one would want me there."

"I would."

Arthur laughed a little and smiled.

"If you go with me, I’ll go."

"It’s why I’m asking you about it. We should go together."

Arthur nodded, for the first time having plans and things to do with a friend. Arthur then looked at Eames again and watched him as he suddenly leaned over and kissed him briefly. When he pulled back, Arthur was shocked, his mouth hanging open. Eames only closed his mouth for him before he turned and began to drive again. 

It was quiet the entire drive back to Arthur’s house. He was flustered and shocked and now he was wondering if it actually happened. When he was home, Eames looked at him and said,

"So…you working tomorrow?"

"Yeah…" Arthur said softly.

"I’ll come by then."

"Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow."

Eames nodded and Arthur got out of the car and walked to his door slowly, stopping to turn and see Eames still waiting to made sure he got in safely. He waved to Arthur and Arthur waved back. Once Arthur was inside and closed the door behind him, his heart suddenly caught up with him as it beat frantically in his chest and he had butterflies in his stomach.

Arthur leaned against the door and smiled like an idiot all by himself.


	196. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Sequel to a bad boy Eames. Eames' parents notice how their son has changed and they really want to meet Arthur.

"Eames…we’ve noticed a change in your behavior."

Eames was actually working on his homework when his mother came up to him and began to speak. He looked up as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah…?"

"Well, your grades have been going up. The school hasn’t been calling. Your new friend has had a nice influence on you."

Eames nodded before returning to his work.

"Your father and I would like to meet him."

"Uh, why?"

"Well, we want to meet this boy. He’s been positive for you. On your attitude. It’s great to see you being so good."

"Aw, mum please don’t do this to me. Arthur is a great guy who’s helping me out. That’s all. He’s just my friend. You never wanted to meet any of my other friends before."

"None of your other friends have had such an influence."

Eames bit his lip before he sighed and said,

"I’ll ask him…"

The next time Eames saw Arthur, he told him about what his mother had said,

"So…she wants to meet you."

Arthur smiled and said,

"Did you tell her we were dating?"

"Not yet."

Arthur took Eames’ hand as they sat in his car.

"I understand. I haven’t told my parents either."

"Yeah but now my mum wants to meet you. She wants to know who this sweet boy who brought up my grade point average is."

Arthur leaned back in the seat and smiled. Eames just sighed.

"I kinda…don’t laugh okay?"

"Okay, I promise I won’t laugh."

"I wanted to…keep you for myself. I didn’t want my parents to meet you because…you know…you’re for me."

He looked at Arthur sheepishly but Arthur only smiled at him.

"I am all for you. Maybe it’s best that I meet your parents. Then I can go over to your house more without anyone asking questions. Then we can stay up all night studying. Or at least that’s what everyone will think."

"Oh? What would we really be doing?"

Arthur grinned a little as he settled Eames’ hand on his thigh.

"Depends on how your grades are. Maybe we could get a little further than kissing. Maybe we could…try some things."

Eames held his breath a little, looking Arthur up and down and letting his imagination run wild with the possibilities Arthur was proposing.

"At that rate you’re going to put me on honor roll."

Arthur laughed softly.

"So, when does your mom want to meet me?"

"Soon I imagine."

Arthur nodded.

"Okay. But for now, let’s get in your backseat and make out some more."

"I’d love to."


	197. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: older!Eames with younger!Arthur. Eames is a very rich man. His also very rich friends don't believe Arthur and Eames love each other. They think that Arthur is just a young, stupid boy and Eames is his sugar daddy. They are very surprised when they find out that Arthur is indeed very young but his is also a computer genius and earns almost as much as Eames. And they are married.

Eames’ friends chuckled when they saw Eames and his boy Arthur walking into the party. They knew about Eames’ taste and Arthur was no surprise.

Arthur was young and beautiful, slender with an angelic face and hair that was chestnut colored, swept back but always had at least one unruly curl that rebelled from the rest of his hair. He had tailored suits trimmed to fit his figure, no doubt Eames’ doing and when he smiled, his cheeks dimpled.

It was clear Eames was smitten with the boy, attached to his side, bending to his whim. Eames himself was an older man, though he lacked the grey in his hair. He was still in excellent shape, broad shouldered and strong. He was clean shaven most times, though now and then he would have the start of a beard would be peppered on his face. His entire face lit up when he was with Arthur, though his friends had often questioned Arthur’s own standards.

It was evident that Eames bought and kept the young boy, catered to him to keep him happy and the boy stayed, clearly by the fact that he was given everything he ever wanted.

The first time Eames brought Arthur around to any high society event, everyone was shocked and the whispers started almost immediately. Neither Arthur or Eames seemed to care or mind and they spoke with everyone as if they weren’t the topic of conversation. 

Eames presented Arthur to his friends, proudly, lovingly.

"This is my lover, Arthur."

Arthur smiled at Eames before he turned to everyone else and shook their hands.

How the met was also a topic of conversation. Some said that Eames plucked him from the streets and saved him as a teenage run away. Others said Arthur was a prostitute that Eames bought and was enamored with now, the boy just taking advantage of the situation. 

Dom Cobb, Eames’ oldest friends was having drinks with him one night when he just out right asked about Arthur.

"You know, everyone is saying things about you and that….boy of yours."

Eames laughed, taking a drink of his scotch.

"Oh, I do delight in knowing what they say."

"They’re saying nothing good. Who is he to you? How did you meet him?."

Eames smirked, looking a little proud as he said,

"He was one of the computer programmers in my company. He’s brilliant and he’s the one that set up the security for me."

Dom’s shocked expression was worth it for Eames.

"We met some years ago. He had already set up his own vast fortune, which is why when my company needed his services, he was there. He charged me a fortune, he made my company impenetrable and I fell in love with him. I proposed to him and we got married in the South of France and we’ve been together since."

Dom sputtered in his drink and Eames laughed softly.

"You’re married?"

"Happily so."

"I can’t believe you never told me!"

"It’s fun to surprise people."

"So…how old is he?"

"Twenty-one. He was younger when we met of course."

"Geez…"

Eames only picked up his scotch and resumed drinking, the ever present smug smile still on his face.

"Surprised?"

"Yeah…."

"What did everyone say about us by the way? The last I heard was that he was some high price escort who was robbing me for all I was worth."

Dom took a sip of his own drink.

"Something like that. At the party the other night, the latest rumor was that he was a teenage run away."

Eames chuckled as he nodded.

"Always a favorite one to hear. I’ll tell him when I get home."


	198. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous : Arthur is in love with eames, eames is in love with someone else. But what eames likes is to sleep with Arthur, and Arthur lets him because well, he's in love.

Arthur looked at Eames, most times while he was sleeping. When they were on a job, it was the only time he could really be with Eames, so he soaked up every moment given to him.

He had been in love with Eames for some time. He kept that fact closely guarded because Eames…didn’t love him. He loved someone else but Arthur never stomached the conversation long enough to find out who it was.

But Eames slept with Arthur anyway because he was lonely and Arthur was available.

Arthur hated that he allowed it to happen knowing that Eames never cared for him the way he did for Eames. But he let it happen each and every time they were on a job.

When they finished for the night, Arthur would go ahead and he always wondered if Eames would follow, impatiently sitting in his hotel room, waiting for the knock on the door that had yet to fail.

When Eames came to his door, he was always warm and tasted of cigarettes and he would kiss Arthur like he was the best thing in the world. He would kiss him as if he desired him. At least Arthur let himself pretend that. The way Eames touched him made Arthur shiver and he always let Eames undress him the way he wanted, slow, his mouth on every bit of exposed skin. In those moments, in those few hours, Eames was his. Eames loved him as much as Arthur loved him and in the harsh reality of morning, he would be gone and Arthur knew that too, but he pretended during that time.

He would close his eyes and imagine a lifetime with him. He would imagine that Eames wasn’t thinking of someone else while fucking him. He would hold onto him and kiss him desperately and give himself over fully.

He never turned down what Eames wanted and he was grateful Eames didn’t demean him. If Eames wanted him on his hands and knees, then Arthur would gladly put himself in that position. If Eames wanted Arthur on top, he would ride him until Eames came. He let Eames put his fingerprint bruises all over him - along his thighs, on his hips, on his arms when he held him down. He let Eames bite him, mark him as his. He let Eames fuck him without a condom because he liked the way it felt when Eames came inside him and he would wait until Eames fell asleep before he slipped his fingers inside himself, feeling the warm wetness. 

When it was over, he desperately wanted to hold onto Eames, wanted to kiss him and press his face to his shoulder, to his chest, smell his sweaty skin and bask in the afterglow. But Arthur never did, he never dared. He would lay where he dropped and Eames would lay beside him, close to where Arthur was, enough so he could still feel the heat of his skin and Arthur would be so tempted…so tempted to reach out and touch him but he never did. He would close his eyes and listen to him breathing, listening to his own heart beat and smell Eames’ scent still on him.

He knew that in the morning, Eames would leave without a word, not to see him until the next evening and the evening after that until the job was done and Eames would be gone and Arthur would continue his pining. 

One day, he would come to his senses. He would find someone who loved him as much as he loved Eames. He would move on and one day, seeing Eames wouldn’t hurt him, would cut him as deeply but until that day…until that day.


	199. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by corvincabbage: Tommy and Jon lying in bed, Jon says 'I love you' for the first time.

Jon was asleep. He was sound asleep, his hair a mess, his guard down. He wore his boxer briefs and Tommy’s grey sweatshirt, Tommy beside him. Tommy had his arm around him, just having woken up himself and now he was just admiring Jon asleep beside him.

He was peaceful like that, cute even and Tommy took the chance to smooth his hand down Jon’s cheek, seeing him smiling in his sleep.

"There’s my Angel Face."

He whispered and Jon threw his arm over him, burrowing himself closer to Tommy, which made Tommy laugh to himself. He yawned slightly and a moment later, Jon was awake. He stretched a little, rubbing his eye as he turned his head and looked at Tommy.

"Hey. Where you up long?"

"Nah."

Jon rested his head back on Tommy’s shoulder, feeling Tommy’s hand on his back, rubbing him over the sweatshirt.

"Is this mine?"

"Yeah. You left it here so I just threw it on."

"You’re swimming in it."

"Your shoulders are bigger than mine."

Tommy laughed.

"It’s fine. It’s not like I don’t have a million of them."

Jon smiled, pulling the end of the sleeve up and over his hand with his teeth as he held it shut.

"Good, I don’t want to give it back."

Tommy smiled, turning slightly to kiss the top of Jon’s head, hearing him hum a little, laying in bed, enjoying the moment. 

Tommy wasn’t in training yet so he could afford the time to sleep in a little. He could hang out all morning really and that was fine with him. He heard Jon yawn again and close his eyes before he said,

"We should sleep a little more."

"Okay."

Tommy got comfortable, feeling Jon hold onto him. He felt his fingers twitching, grabbing at Tommy’s shirt, twisting it a bit. He didn’t push, he found the best way was to let Jon find his own way. If his Angel Face had something on his mind, it would eventually come spilling out. 

Sure enough, as Tommy started to nod off, he heard,

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

Tommy snapped awake, blinking a few times as he waited.

"I love you."

Tommy smiled, holding onto Jon as he turned towards him, kissing him a few times, sliding his arms around him.

"I love you, too."

He felt Jon let out a sigh of relief as he laughed nervously.

"I thought you might freak out…"

"I thought you’d freak out."

Jon shook his head and kissed Tommy again.

"I’m tired of being scared."

Tommy just smiled before kissing him.


	200. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reyani: Arthur and Eames are in love with another, but neither one confesses for fear of being rejected and being broken hearted. So they live their lives, while quietly pining for one another till Eames announces that he is getting married. The night before the wedding Arthur confesses his feelings. What Eames does is up to you.

Eames could pin point the moment he fell in love with Arthur. He remembered it like it was yesterday - a treasured memory that he often looked back with a remorseful smile. 

Arthur was twenty-two. He was young and still being mentored by Dom. He wore black dress pants with a black button down and a matching waistcoat and he still wore glasses then. He only stopped wearing them when Mal told him he looked like a high school student but Eames had loved them. 

They shook hands and Arthur smiled politely at him. From there on out, Eames was smitten. He was impressed by how fearless Arthur was, how creative, how smart and still sensitive when Dom scolded him over a mistake. He was beautiful when he slept, his defenses down, his face looking so much younger than his twenty-two years. 

They worked well together and over the years, they grew to be better colleagues, nearly friends. There was flirtation involved, but Eames could never tell if Arthur was responding or if he was just being nice. He tried to make a move once, but Arthur looked at him as if he was mad and then never spoke of it again. It was crushing for Eames and he never tried again.

Arthur knew he loved Eames the first time he woke from a horrible test run. He was being torn apart by projections and when he woke up, gasping for air, Eames was there, taking his hand.

"Hey..you’re awake, you’re awake…"

His voice was comfort, Arthur clung to it like a lifeline. 

After that, Arthur felt safe with Eames. He trusted him and soon he realized how much he loved him. He was afraid to even be slightly nice to him - Eames had a flirtatious nature about him and Arthur could never tell if he was serious or not. Often, Eames would say something that made Arthur wanted swoon and he would bite back a smile knowing Eames was toying with him. Sometimes he accepted the flirting and showed just a bit of how much he wanted Eames, throwing out a line to see if Eames would bite. 

He never did. He would laugh softly and say,

"Oh, Arthur."

And leave him longing. Arthur hated himself for not being more forward.

It was years of this, the subtle dance around each other, the teasing, the jokes, the flirting and Arthur oh so badly wanted to give into what Eames was saying, but he wouldn’t and he would be relieved when a moment later, Eames was flirting with someone else - on their team, at a bar, a social event. It was heartbreaking.

Then one day, out of the clear blue sky, Eames announced he was getting married. He told everyone while on their lunch break and Arthur nearly choked, though he was proud of how he covered it by holding his breath and then covering it with a cough. Ariadne looked at Arthur first, then at Eames as she let out a shaky,

"Oh, man…congratulations!"

"I didn’t even know you were seeing anyone seriously." Said Dom.

Eames shrugged.

"I’ve been seeing her on and off for a while. Lately it got serious. We’re doing a simple little thing…you’re all invited."

Everyone accepted the invitation, even Arthur.

It felt as if the days came and went until the day of Eames’ wedding. Arthur showed up early, on his own with a wedding card, promising himself he was just going to congratulate his friend and then take a seat. It was a small ceremony, just the girl’s parents and a few friends and Eames’ friends. Arthur hadn’t bothered to look for anyone but Eames, finding him in his dressing room. He was sitting, looking down at his clasped hands, his coat draped on the back of his chair, his hair combed nicely and Arthur sighed to himself. When he closed the door, Eames looked up, surprised.

"Arthur…"

He stood up and Arthur smiled as nicely as he could.

"Hi. I wanted to see you before the ceremony. I just wanted to give you this…since I don’t know the bride."

Eames took the card and looked at it, nodding.

"Thanks."

"I uh…I just…you look great."

"Thank you."

Arthur found the longer he stood there in front of Eames, the more he felt as if his heart was breaking and shattering and he couldn’t breathe, tears building up and if he blinked, they would fall. Eames didn’t look very happy and Arthur wondered if it was because of him. He clear his throat and said,

"I should go."

"Arthur. Wait."

Arthur shook his head, not wanting to look at him but Eames took his hand.

"I can’t get married if I don’t tell you the truth. I love you. I know that…that you don’t feel the same way and I know I make you mostly uncomfortable and this isn’t helping. But I do. I just…I needed you to know that."

When Arthur looked up, he felt one of the tears he was holding back trickle down his cheek.

"You love me?"

Eames nodded.

"Then…why are you getting married?"

"You never reciprocated my feelings. I thought…I could get over you. Gradually. With someone else."

Arthur stepped closer to him, putting his arms around him and kissing him. He felt Eames gripping him tightly, the card falling from his hands.

"I love you too. I never thought you were serious…"

"I was. I just covered when you didn’t respond…"

"I love you."

He mumbled it against his lips while he kissed Eames and it was as if years of hidden emotion was rushing forward in those frantic kisses and strong embraces. Eames then pulled back, wiping away Arthur’s tears as he said,

"We should go."

"But…everyone is waiting…"

"I couldn’t care less about everyone else. Let me steal you away."

Arthur laughed a little nervously, smiling, delirious with relief.

"Yes."

Eames nodded, grabbing his coat as he took Arthur’s hand and went towards the door, opening it, peering out to make sure the coast was clear. They ran out from the venue and into Arthur’s awaiting car.

Arthur drove, Eames beside him, an excited look on his face as Arthur sped off, his free hand taking Eames’. 


	201. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames and Arthur have filthy sex, Eames talking dirty and Arthur calling him daddy, and Eames comes in Arthur's ass. Only to have him sit on his face so he can lick it back out.

Arthur was on top, rolling on Eames’ cock slow and steadily.

He made sure Eames was fully inside him before he lifted back up, feeling the head stretching his hole out just a little before he sat back down, filling him right back up. He balanced himself on Eames’ chest, his hands flat on him as he made his ass move up and down, Eames’ hands on his thighs to not impede on Arthur’s rhythm

"Mmm…daddy…"

Eames groaned, having serious daddy kink, loving when Arthur said it, his cock throbbing inside Arthur.

"There’s my slutty little boy…"

Arthur mewed and moved a little faster, his hips rolling in a smooth fluid wave. It made Eames’ mouth fall open and he cursed softly as his eyes rolled up and Arthur licked his lips.

"Is that good daddy…do you like that?"

Eames groaned, panting a moment later trying to pull himself back in.

"Fuck, yes baby…your pretty little hole feels good on my cock. I love watching you ride me…"

Arthur’s eyes closed as he gasped, his face turning a little pink as he switched his movements, now going up and down, squeezing when he felt the tip of Eames’ cock. 

"Keep going…keep going…fuck yes baby…so good…"

Eames’ hands slid up Arthur’s sides, pulling him down as he kissed him, feeling Arthur’s arms trapped between him as he grabbed Arthur’s hair tightly and began lifting his own hips up, fucking up into Arthur’s tight little hole. Arthur moaned, feeling Eames’ mouth at his chin, at his jaw, sobbing as Eames fucked him harder, harder that he was moving before.

"Tell daddy how much you like that baby…"

"Mmm…I love it…I love it!"

"Love it when daddy fucks your pretty little ass like this?"

Arthur sobbed, feeling close, his fingers scratching at Eames’ chest as every thrust brushed right against his prostate, feeling each jab was pushing him to the edge.

"Yes!!"

Eames growled and Arthur held on, feeling Eames hold him close until he came. Arthur gasped, feeling the heat fill him up, wet and marking him everywhere. Eames slowly relaxed his grip and Arthur bit at his mouth, sucking on his bottom lip as he squeezed around Eames’ cock. Eames moved his hands and slowly lifted Arthur up enough to make him get up on his knees, making him clench as he looked over his shoulder a bit. 

Eames’ cock was wet, still covered in his come and Arthur whined a little.

"Up."

He felt the tap on his ass from Eames’ hand, urging him to scoot up higher which Arthur did, slowly, his face red. Eames helped him sit up on his face and he grabbed Arthur’s ass, spreading him open as he began to lick at him and Arthur gasped, his stomach caving in as he looked down, feeling his thighs shake as he reached down with one hand to grasp his dick, the other bracing it on the headboard as he sobbed.

Eames’ tongue was ruthless and fast, pushing and probing inside Arthur as Arthur tried to resist, whining as he jerked himself off, his breath escaping from his mouth in short gasps until he came, his orgasm nearly catching him by surprise and he almost fell back, feeling Eames’ hands steadying him by his waist as Arthur made a mess, his hand trying to hold his come as his weak body wanted to lay flat. 

He managed not to crush Eames by sitting on him and smothering him and he fell back on the bed, wiping his hand off on the sheets as he felt both clean and filthy at once. He smiled as he felt Eames smacking his ass before spooning him.

"Damn…"

Arthur giggled, hearing Eames sigh softly.

"Yeah…I know how you feel."


	202. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Eames and his best friend have always competed and stolen each others girlfriends/boyfriends. Now he's obsessed with the idea that Arthur is cheating on him with the friend, can't stop imagining it when they spend time together, sees it in dreams, he's totally consumed by it. Arthur finally shuts him down. Bonus Points if his friend is Idris Elba (or one of his characters)

When they were young, it was a fun game he and Mumbles played.

Who can get who’s significant other.

In hindsight, it was one of the more asshole things Eames ever did, get with someone to see how long he could keep them before Mumbles swooped in and stole them - only for him to do the same to him. 

Obviously, whoever Eames picked up in his life, was never anyone who meant anything to him. He didn’t let himself get attached, knowing that Mumbles and him were playing this game. They never hit a time out, they never hit a truce. It was a constant battle, back and forth.

When Eames got with Arthur, it was the first time the game stopped being fun. He didn’t want Arthur to meet his best friend and he didn’t Mumbles to meet Arthur. When they did finally meet, Eames didn’t want them alone together at any given moment and made sure he stuck by Arthur all night. 

Arthur didn’t ask what was going on with Mumbles and Eames - he figured they had some kind of inside job between them.

But Eames was consumed with worry. He feared Mumbles would come in and sweep Arthur off his feet. He was afraid Arthur, like all the others, would go and for once, he didn’t want whoever Mumbles would have next. He wanted Arthur and no one else. During test runs, he was grateful he was alone in his mind because all he could see was Mumbles fucking Arthur. It was torture and madness and still…

…he had too much pride to ask Mumbles not to play anymore.

Arthur started to notice who strange Eames was acting any time Mumbles was around. And he had obviously picked up on Mumbles trying to subtly hit on him. He wondered why Mumbles would do this considering Eames and him were best friends. Supposedly. 

When he noticed Eames was trying to ask him something without actually directly asking him, he decided to wait and see where this was going. It was a lot of:

"So what did Mumbles say?"

"Did he ask you to go anywhere?"

He tried to examine Arthur without actually touching him, trying to see if that “accidental run-in” that was obviously staged, lead anywhere. Finally, Arthur had enough.

"Eames, are you trying to find out if I’m fucking Mumbles?"

Eames froze and then looked down.

"Uh…yes."

"Well, I’m not. Idiot. Why would I sleep with your friend?"

Eames hesitated in telling him which made Arthur all the more curious. 

"Mumbles and I…well when we were younger, use to compete with each other…trying to steal each other’s….others."

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Nice friend."

"Well, I’d do it to him too."

"And you thought I’d go to him?"

"It’s happened every time before."

"Idiot. Mumbles is nice and all but I’m with you. I care about you. I love you. Despite your mountain of flaws."

Arthur put his arms around Eames’ neck and Eames laughed a little.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I love you too."

"Good. Next time talk to me. And tell your friend it won’t work. This is one round he lost."

Eames had never been happier to hear that.


	203. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: that gifset you just reblogged of Jon powerbottoming Tommy, pls I need accompanying fic (http://ositodreams.tumblr.com/post/99884441698)

Tommy couldn’t believe what was going on.

While he and Jon had, had a bumpy start, awkward firsts and still the moments where Jon would feel weird or shy about asking for things - this moment, this what was it was all building up to.

Jon was riding him. His back to him, his knees on the mattress, Jon’s hands on Tommy’s knees for balance. Tommy could see every muscle in Jon’s back flexing each time he lifted up, his thighs tensing when he rose and it was the most beautiful thing Tommy had ever seen.

When Jon began moving faster, Tommy could see Jon’s head falling back, the sweet sounds of him moaning and whining softly leaving his mouth, his arms tense as he gripped Tommy harder. It was amazing. It was the most amazing thing Tommy had ever experienced and he was happy that it was with Jon.

When Jon began to move his hips in…some way Tommy didn’t even know he was capable of, his jaw fell, his eyes closing as he moaned and he watched Jon moving for him, riding him like he had always done something like this and Tommy was in shock and awe.

"Oh…fuck…Angel Face…oh fuck…."

His mouth couldn’t close. He was blown away, feeling Jon moving in such a way…where did his Angel Face learn to do that!? Tommy couldn’t even form words after a while, just a series of grunts and groans, the awe on his face as he reached for Jon’s waist, holding onto him just to have somewhere to put his hands. When Jon began to bounce, Tommy nearly shot his load then and there.

He could hear his own voice, his cursing as he strained to breath, Jon still panting and moving with ambition, as if discovering all this about himself and now determined to please Tommy. Tommy groaned, looking at Jon’s thick, firm ass bouncing on his dick, taking him deeply each time. He gripped Jon’s hips, gritting his teeth as he helped him move, lifting him up and down, Jon crying out louder as he let go of Tommy’s legs to settle them on his own thighs and he cursed, letting Tommy move him because the more he moved, the more he discovered that it felt amazing riding Tommy.

"More…more…fuck, Tommy!!"

He moved harder on his own, determination on his mind, the feeling of Tommy’s cock inside him was almost too much and when Jon leaned back a little, still rolling his hips hard, he could feel Tommy’s fingers digging into his skin, bruising him and Jon squeezed tightly, rocking back and forth until he heard Tommy go silent.

Jon looked over his shoulder to see Tommy’s eyes screwed shut, his mouth open as if he was screaming though not a single sound came out of his mouth. Jon reached to his own erection, gripping it tightly as he kept going, milking every drop from Tommy, hearing him finally groan and whisper Jon’s name under his breath.

Finally, Jon came himself, gasping for air, amazed at how good it felt to come like that and he struggled to stay up, his entire body shaking. He stayed where he was, just revelling in how good Tommy felt inside and strangely enough, how good it felt feeling Tommy going soft inside him. When he felt he had enough strength, he slowly rose up, feeling Tommy’s cock sliding out of him and he bit his lip. 

Tommy watched him slowly get off his lap and then lay down beside him, both of them struggling to catch their breath, Tommy still reeling from watching Jon and he turned to him, licking his lips to get some moisture back on his mouth as he said,

"Where’d you learn to do that?"

Jon laughed a little, his dimples popping up on his cheek as he said,

"I don’t know…I was just moving. It just felt good."

"It was fucking amazing."

Jon smiled, feeling a little heat rise to his face. Tommy leaned over and kissed him over and over again, hearing Jon laugh gently.


	204. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Eames is a heavy for a ruthless gangster, Arthur is said gangster's little bit on the side. Eames doesn't have a death wish, and knows this will absolutely get him killed, but Arthur is too sexy to turn away. So when Eames is walks in to find Arthur in bed wearing nothing but a smile, he gives Arthur what he wants before he has time to realize what a stupid fucking idea it is.

Eames always tells himself he should have known better.

And in some cases, he does know better. He knew better than to get himself involved with a gangster, being this guy’s muscle - but the money was enough to make Eames shrug and say oh well.

He knew he should have never said a single word to Arthur - his boss’ side piece. His boss was married but Arthur was his little extra on the side and everyone knew it. Arthur was watched like a treasure and everyone knew not to trifle with him, not to touch him, even for a handshake. The boss was protective of him and Eames knew that. He did.

There was a guy who use to work with them that was caught talking to Arthur had his throat slit. Eames himself had been in charge of the act himself so he knew the consequences. 

But Arthur…Arthur was something else. Arthur was adorable, slender but with an ass that was tight and on constant display from the trousers he wore. He had dimples and a teasing little beauty mark right below his right collarbone. It was visible when he wore oxfords that he didn’t button up all the way. Arthur would look at him with heavy bedroom eyes and a sweet smile and Eames knew he was trouble. 

He resisted, even when Arthur cornered him once, licking at his lips, rubbing against him as he whispered in a sultry voice,

"Mr. Eames…"

Eames nearly gave in. His dick surely did, getting hard and making Arthur smile right away. But he had a flickering moment of sanity and managed to pull away, knowing Arthur was poison he rather not swallow. 

He could feel Arthur’s eyes across the room, he felt his hands touch his when he passed him in a hallway. Little by little, Arthur chipped away at his resolve.

Then Eames came home to his apartment, tired and saw his bedroom light was on. He hadn’t left it on when he left that morning and he withdrew his gun, walking slowly down the hallway and when he pushed open the door to look in, he saw Arthur laying on his bed, naked, playing with his phone as he rested on his stomach. Eames swallowed hard and dropped his arm as he said,

"Arthur…"

Arthur looked over his shoulder as he reached out and set his phone down on the night stand as he turned slightly, pulling the sheet over his hip as he purred.

"Welcome home Mr. Eames."

Eames knew that this was his death sentence. He knew that even if he was caught like this, fully clothed not even within an arm’s reach of Arthur, Arthur was still naked in his bed, in his apartment. There was no saving grace from this. 

So Eames decided ‘fuck it’ and walked in, setting his gun down on the nightstand as he pulled off his jacket, Arthur slowly sitting up, letting the sheet fall from his body as he helped Eames undress.

"Had I know this is what it would have taken, I would have showed up here ages ago."

Eames leaned forward, kissing him, biting at his lip as he growled softly when he pulled away.

"You’re dangerous, pet."

Arthur grinned as he opened Eames’ shirt and his hands slid over Eames’ shoulders, his fingers reaching his neck.

"But you like playing with fire."

"I do…"

Eames couldn’t even deny it. When he opened his pants, toeing off his shoes at the same time, he felt Arthur dipping his hand past his boxer briefs, grabbing his erection as he smiled.

"Can’t wait for you to fuck me…I’ve wanted it…so bad."

He paused to kiss Eames again and Eames finished getting undressed, his hands finally touching Arthur, grabbing his waist before he let go a second later and grabbed his plump ass. Arthur took a sharp breath as he moved back, a smug little grin on his cupid bow lips.

"Come, fuck me. I want you to fuck me hard. Make me feel it. Want you to come inside me and then recover…then fuck me again while I’m still nice and wet from you."

Eames groaned.

"I’d love to…:"

Arthur pulled him into the bed and Eames really should have known better. He really should have. 


	205. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Eames is a police officer assigned to have a dog partner. He is over the moon because he loves dogs. He is even more happy when he meets Arthur who trains his dog.

****

Eames was not all bothered being assigned a dog partner. He had specifically signed up for the K-9 unit so when he was finally assigned, he couldn’t wait.

When he went to the training yard, he went to fill out his proper paperwork and logged in his badge number and all the needed items to get his dog. The person at the front desk, after squaring him away, began to explain everything he needed to know about the dog and how he was going to be learning along side a trainer. When they reached the kennels, he was handed a leash and a black lab puppy. 

Eames was instantly in love, smiling and wanting so much for this dog to be his pet, but he knew he couldn’t teach it any household tricks or treat it like a pet. This was his partner, but he was the cutest thing. 

Then he was introduced to the trainer, Arthur.

Arthur himself was as cute as the pup and they shook hands and Arthur knelt down, petting the puppy..

"So what’s his name?"

Arthur looked up at Eames as he scratched the pup behind his ears, seeing his little leg shaking and thumping on the ground, his tail wagging excitedly.

"Oh…I haven’t thought of it."

"Well you should think of one soon. He’ll need a collar and a vest."

"A vest? But he’s a tiny little thing."

"He’ll have to get use to it, build his muscle strength up."

Eames nodded in understanding.

He was to take the new pup home, give him a crate, practice minimal commands, mind his diet and have so much more responsibilities but Eames didn’t mind.

The only thing he did was break the first rule and allow the new pup to sleep on his bed. As his little head rested on Eames’ arm, Eames smiled and thought of name for him. The following morning, when he saw Arthur again, he told him his name.

"Max. Like Mad Max."

Arthur laughed and Eames felt a little swoon at the sound of Arthur’s laugh.

"Such a tiny puppy with a good strong name."

Eames was pleased that Arthur liked it. Shortly after that, Max had his vest made along with his collar bearing the name Mad Max.

Eames trained close to Arthur, getting the commands down, taking his advice and as close as he felt to Max, he felt he was just as close to Arthur. In a matter of months, Max was bigger, well fed, well trained and strong, protective of Eames in a way Arthur had never seen before. When Max was ready to graduate, Eames was a little sad to be done, having enjoyed his time along side Arthur.

"I’m almost sad to have be done."

Arthur looked at him a bit surprised.

"Never heard a trainer being upset his dog was graduating."

"I mean…I’m happy he’s done but I’m a bit upset that I won’t see you as often anymore."

Arthur gave a small smile, looking down almost shyly as Max came running up to them, having found the overstuffed sock that was used in his training. He hit it against Eames’ hand and Eames took it, kneeling down, petting him. 

"Bring him by whenever you get a chance. I’m always here." Said Arthur.

Eames looked at Max, scratching his head as he smiled.

"Here that Max? Arthur wants us to visit often!"

He heard Arthur laugh above him.

"Let’s be sure to do that, okay boy?"

Max barked in excitement and Eames grinned as he looked back at Arthur.


	206. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: rescuing their partner from a recon mission gone wrong AU I think I prefer Arthur doing the rescuing, storming the base, guns blazing, angry beyond belief that someone thought it was a good idea to take Eames. You should have Eames sassily tell his captors they'll regret this, that his darling is going to be furious with them.

Eames had to make his breathing shallow and steady. Every intake of breath was agony since a few of his ribs were broken. He was sure his shoulder was dislocated too and the plastic ties they were using to bind his wrists were cutting into him as well. 

There were a fuck ton of bruises on him and he had taken a short blade to the palm which caused him to clutch his hand to staunch the bleeding. When his captors came to him, ready to go another round, he smugly asked,

"How long have I been here?"

The men, wearing black and leather gloves laughed to themselves. The leader answered however.

"About two hours."

Eames nodded.

"Expecting someone?"

Eames smiled, looking up at them, despite the split lip. 

"Yes. And he’s going to be furious."

The leader knelt down in front of Eames.

"Oh? Is that so?"

Eames nodded and the leader laughed. He was cocky and secure in the fact that Eames had been snatched out of a job gone bad. He was still under when they pulled him out of the job, which led Eames to believe he and these people had past troubles though he couldn’t remember who or what. He knew Arthur though. Arthur would not let this go easily and as long as Eames could hang in there and wait for him, he knew Arthur would get to him.

He took another beating, further cracking his ribs and probably breaking another. They came in for the kill at that point and Eames felt his mouth filling with blood and everything was suddenly becoming…smokey. Smokey? He blinked a few times, turning his head up as he saw smoke filling the room and he sighed with relief as he mumbled to himself.

"About bloody time…"

He heard more than he saw - the random popping sound that went off one right after the other in a fluid, steady motion. Pop. Pop. Pop. His captors going down one by one, each catching a shot in the face or neck. The leader, who stood over Eames looked around, not being to see where it was coming from, panic on his face as he made fists, trying to move around and see how many people were there. Eames laughed from the floor, very softly since he was in pain.

"I told you…he’s furious."

Neither one of them heard the footsteps that came up behind the leader but Eames saw it last second, right as the captor gasped and looked down, his hands coming over his stomach as he dropped to his knees and fell to the side. 

"Arthur…what took you so long?"

Arthur knelt down, helping Eames turn to his side and cut the ties. He then helped Eames up, slinging Eames’ arm over his shoulder as he helped him walk out.

"I told them you’d be angry."

"I am. What did you do before to mess with these people?"

"Can’t remember."

Arthur sighed as they walked a bit. Eames still couldn’t recognize where they were, still a bit disoriented. All he knew was that it was dark. When they finally made it to Arthur’s car, he winced when he sat down, clutching his side.

"Broken?"

"At least two."

Arthur nodded as he started the car and began to drive. Eames leaned back on the seat and watched Arthur’s profile and smiled as best he could. 

"I thought you’d get here sooner."

Arthur smirked a little and looked at him for a second before looking back at the road.

"Give me a break, I had nothing to go by except your cell phone signal which cut out after thirty minutes."

"Impressive."

Arthur reached over and pat his hand, minding the wound as he continued driving.


	207. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: mutual friends always dragged to the same inane barbecues AU with Arthur and Eames, as per usual hehe

Eames sighed as Ariadne dragged him to yet another barbecue. He never got the whole idea of eating outdoors on paper plates and eating with your fingers. It just…was appalling. American beer was also the worse he’d ever had. Ariadne had a few friends that threw these things constantly and Eames always had to go.

The only upside was that now and then, the same guy was at the parties. Seemed as if he had the same problem.

Arthur groaned as Dom invited him to his home again. A housewarming - another stupid excuse for a barbecue. Dom and Mal moving in was one of the first parties they had, then when they moved in together and now again when they bought their house. There was a bunch parties in between, birthdays, Christmas, Thanksgiving and everything else…it was annoying for Arthur to have to show up to all these things because he and Dom were best friends. 

But there was always one of Dom and Mal’s friends who always brought a guy with her to these events. After a bit of a digging, Arthur was relieved to learn the guy was just her friend, not her boyfriend. So at least there was that.

The party went on outside in the backyard, the guests milling out and talking and drinking while Dom manned the grill. It was hot outside and most of the guests hung out on the deck with the shade - except Eames. He went inside with the excuse of using the bathroom but really, he hung out in the kitchen, drinking terrible beer and glancing at his watch.

Then that cute guy showed up. He closed the back door leading to the yard as he came in with an empty bowl and saw Eames leaning against the counter.

"Hi."

"Hey."

The cute guy set the bowl down and began pouring more chips into it. 

"I see you at these things often." Said Eames.

"Yeah. I’m friends with Dom and Mal. You’re always with Mal’s friend Ariadne."

"Yeah, she makes me come with her."

"I’m Arthur by the way."

"Eames."

They exchange a nod and then talk a bit about the party and their mutual friends. The small talk turns into an actual conversation and Arthur forgets to return the bowl with chips and Eames forgets he’s supposed to be hiding out.

They end up sitting on the front porch as it started getting cooler, both of them with a beer. The party was forgotten and they talked well into the night, eventually exchanging phone numbers. When it was late, Ariadne opened the front door as she said,

"There you are! I thought you took off!"

"Nah, I’m here."

"Well, we should head out, it’s pretty late."

Arthur glanced at his watch as he started to stand up.

"Shit, it is."

Eames stood up too and Ariadne looked at them and then smiled a bit.

"I’m going to go say bye to everyone. I’ll be back."

Once she left, Eames looked at Arthur and said,

"So…I’ll call you."

"Yeah, I can’t wait."

They smiled at each other and Arthur’s dimples showed up as he looked down. He then went in after saying bye to Eames and Ariadne showed up a moment later.

"So?"

"I got his mobile. We talked all night."

"I’m going to assume you don’t hate me for dragging you here today then?"

"Quite the opposite, love. I should be thanking you."

Ariadne just looked cocky as she nodded in agreement.


	208. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by corvincabbage: A pretty woman named Maggie shows up one day looking for a job. She's hired and works out in the front with the customers. Evelyn likes her perfectly well, but she can't help but feel drab and ugly next to a beautiful, sophisticated city woman-- Especially when Forrest is around.

Evelyn wasn’t there when Maggie was hired but the following evening, when she showed up for work, Maggie was there, picking up the last of the dishes from the tables. 

Evelyn paused as she cleared her throat and Maggie looked up, her ginger curled bob tucked behind her ear as she wore an apron around her tiny waist. She smiled brightly, red lipstick on her lips making her teeth look all the brighter.

"Evening! I’m sorry but we’re closed for the night."

"Oh…I work here." Said Evelyn.

"You must be Evelyn. I’m Maggie."

She set the dishes on the bar down and wiped her hands on her apron as she walked over and stuck her hand out to Evelyn. Evelyn took her hand, admiring how lovely she was, wearing heels even as she cleaned tables, make up on her face, her nails painted and her hands soft and gentle. Evelyn suddenly felt embarrassed. 

She made sure to smile back though and Forrest appeared as he saw them talking. He nodded to them both as Maggie finished cleaning up, taking off her apron as she said good night to them and left. Evelyn looked at Forrest, his back to the door, not even noticing Maggie leaving. 

"Forrest?"

He turned and looked at Evelyn, his expression the same as always.

"Who hired her?"

"I think Jack did. He said we needed help in the day."

Evelyn looked down at herself, twisting the front of her simple dress in nerves.

Maggie was lovely and fun and worse of all, kind. She lit up a room and most of the customers liked her. Forrest’s brothers liked her. She was the opposite of Evelyn and Evelyn wondered just how long she could take a battering like this without falling to pieces.

The answer was three months. While Maggie was kind to her, she was also attentive to Forrest. Evelyn had suffered quietly and felt self conscious those past few months but she tried to keep going until the evening that she came to work and saw Maggie trying her best to flirt with Forrest. He was looking at her, wiping clean a glass as he listened, Maggie leaning on the counter, her head tilted as she smiled at him. There was no mess to clean, there was not a soul there and Evelyn suddenly felt a blow as if she walked in on something intimate.

She stepped back and walked outside again, walking around to the side where it was dark and she slumped down against the wall, pulling her legs up to her as she hid her face and cried softly. It wasn’t fair…Maggie was everything Evelyn could never be. She could give Forrest things she couldn’t. Maggie wasn’t a freak, she wasn’t shunned wherever she went, she wasn’t mocked. Jack and Howard adored Maggie, they thought the world of her. Meanwhile, Evelyn couldn’t get them to say more than two words to her. Customers loved Maggie - she was on the floor serving food and drinks because everyone knew that she was physically more appealing, because she was a real woman. Not someone playing dress up. 

She cried to herself until she felt tired enough and slowly stood up, peering around the corner, seeing Maggie’s car was gone. Evelyn dusted herself off and slowly made her way back inside where Forrest was sitting down now. As soon as he heard Evelyn coming in, he stood up.

"Sorry I’m late."

She let her hair fall over her face as she walked around behind the bar, avoiding Forrest’s eyes. She didn’t get very far in starting her work when Forrest stopped her and made her lift her head up.

"Where you crying?"

Evelyn shook her head, ashamed of herself.

"Evelyn…"

The way he said her name made Evelyn shutter.

"I’m fine. Really."

"You’ve been actin’ funny for a while now."

Evelyn sighed and after a moment, her voice shaking, her eyes filling up again though she resisted.

"Is miss Maggie sweet on you?"

It was her asking that, that made Forrest understand. He didn’t even answer, just holding her face as he pulled her close, kissing her. Evelyn shivered, her hands coming up to Forrest’s arms as she sighed.

"Doesn’t matter if she is. I only have eyes for you."


	209. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur spent his lonely student night on a chat room where he sat and talked dirty with some guy called Eames, but the connection cut off shortly after exchanging some pictures and he lost him. But one day in the library Arthur hears someone calling "Eames!" and Arthur turns every shade of red when he sees Eames lounging on a couch surrounded by books.

Arthur was alone. 

It was his first week of college and his roommate was kind of a dick who talked about parties and events and then left without even bothering to ask Arthur if he wanted to come. He’d come home late and make a racket too and Arthur was already dreading the rest of the year.

He sat on his bed, laptop in front of him as he looked for something to. Somehow, in a series of clicks and leads, he ended up in some kind of chat room. The conversation went on without Arthur participating and it was all filth but it was interesting nonetheless. Arthur could use some…stimulation.

Suddenly, he was invited to a private chat and Arthur went with it because what else did he have to do? He clicked on the invite and the first message came up.

_'Hey im Eames'_

_'Hi. Arthur.'_

_'you weren't talking before. Figured you'd be shy.'_

_'A little.'_

After the initial small talk and polite banter, Arthur found himself biting his lip, turned on by the filth on his screen. He couldn’t think of jerking off and still typing so he did his best to respond as he squirmed on his bed.

_'Why don't you give me a picture? It'll make it easier to wank off you.'_

_Arthur blushed a little and asked,_

_'You'd do that with my picture?'_

_'Of course. Id do a lot more to you if i had you in my room.'_

Arthur sighed and went through his phone, trying to find a proper picture and finally he settled on just taking a new one, taking off his shirt and once he gave it a look, making sure he looked sexy, not stupid, he sent it to his laptop and sent it to Eames. After a moment, he got a response.

_'fuck…Arthur youre sexy. god i would devour you.'_

_'Can I get one?'_

_'Yeah.'_

A moment later, Eames sent Arthur over a photo and Arthur’s jaw dropped. Eames was hot. 

_'God…Eames.'_

_'I take it you approve?'_

_'Yes. I'd let you do all those things to me…'_

_'all of them, darling? Even the filthiest thing. eating you out, fucking you until you screamed my name?'_

Arthur reached down over his pajama pants and rubbed his erection, groaning a little.

_'Yes. All of it. Especially if you make me ride your cock.'_

The response didn’t come. Arthur waited and waited and the arousal turned to anxiety when no answer came after a few minutes. Arthur suddenly realized, his connection had been cut and he had been booted out of the room. Arthur panicked and did his best to reconnect and find the room again but it was gone and Arthur groaned in misery.

A few days later, Arthur still miserable losing touch with one of the hottest guys he’d come across in years, he was at the library, trying to get some work done since his shitty roommate kicked him out for “a couple of hours”. He looked up for a moment to see a guy walking towards the table Arthur was sitting at. He didn’t know him so he looked back down but then he heard,

"Eames!"

Arthur slowly picked his head up, heat prickling down the back of his neck and filling his face as he slowly turned and saw him. It was Eames, sitting on one of the library couches on the other side of the library, a few books stacked around him. He looked up when the guy was close enough and they talked for a moment before the guy left. Eames lounged back in the couch and Arthur stood up, packing his things as he slowly approached him. When he was close, Eames looked up and he had the same realization Arthur had. They both looked at each other and Eames got to his feet.

"Arthur…"

"It is you…"

Eames laughed to himself as he shook his head.

"What are the odds?"

Arthur bit his lip, replaying that long and filthy conversation they first had and he blushed deeply as he asked,

"Should…should we get some coffee?"

"Yeah, let’s start with that."


	210. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: more of the Arthur's the gangster's bit verse pleeeeease!! Eames is working at his boss' club, on guard duty outside the office, where he can hear the boss fucking Arthur. Reckless little thing that he is, when the boss steps out to handle some business, Arthur drags Eames into the office, wanting him to fuck him before the boss comes back. What is Eames to do?

Eames stood up straight, shoulders back, legs slightly apart, his eyes darting across the club. The hallway he was standing in had a full, floor to ceiling window that overlooked the entire floor below, mainly for privacy, mainly because his boss liked to fuck Arthur and then go to work. No better place than his office.

Eames stood in front of that door now, hearing the grunting of his boss as he currently fucked his boy, probably on the chaise he kept there for that purpose alone. Eames use to tune this out. It wasn’t his first time standing guard and he was accustomed to this. However, now that he had started fucking Arthur himself, he listened - quite proudly, when he noted he only heard his boss and not a single sound from Arthur.

He was risking his entire life for that boy but damned if he couldn’t help it, or say it wasn’t worth it. Arthur loved to fuck Eames, he made sure Eames knew that every time. He was generous and fucking amazing and Arthur gave himself over in anyway, filthy obscene things that boy loved to have done to him, but by Eames alone. He always said Eames’ boss wasn’t that good. Said he was an old man who more or less, pounded away at him until he got off. When Eames asked him why he stayed, Arthur scoffed.

"He owns me. He would never let me go now."

Eames knew he was trouble but damned if he didn’t keep indulging.

He was standing there, listening and when it went silent, he wondered what had happened. He glanced at it watch seeing his boss had only been grunting for about twenty minutes. The door behind him suddenly opened and Eames turned, seeing his boss buttoning his coat as he said,

"Eames, guard this door. I need to take care of something."

"Yes sir."

He watched the man exit down the hall and then leave from his sight and Eames was only there a moment before he heard the door opening behind him again. He turned and saw it was Arthur and watched him look down the hall both ways before pulling Eames in.

He closed the door behind him, kissing him hard, grabbing Eames’ hands as he made him grab him.

"Please fuck me. Please…"

"But-"

"He’s going to be gone for an hour. He got off but he left me like this…"

He moved Eames’ hands from his side to his front, lifting up the front of his button down shirt - the only thing he was wearing and let Eames feel how hard he still was. Eames groaned softly and said,

"Poor baby…"

Arthur reached for his pants, undoing them and taking his cock out as he rubbed against him, begging him so sweetly.

Within a matter of moments, Eames was sitting on the chaise, Arthur on his lap riding him frantically. He sobbed, his eyes closing as he used the back of the chaise to hold on, bouncing as hard as he could, gasping for air as Eames held onto his hips, cursing softly as he watched Arthur. He watched him, amazed by him, turned on by him as Arthur took what he needed.

"Good boy…good boy…keep going…take what you need…"

Arthur whined, bouncing faster and faster until he came with a shout, his shirt covering it as he slowed down and settled down on Eames’ lap. He whined still, rolling his hips slowly now, clenching around Eames’ cock as he said,

"Come inside me…come inside me…"

Eames groaned, wanting him to stop, pressing his fingers against his hips to make him stop.

"No…no…he’ll know…"

"No he won’t…he won’t fuck me again. He can’t get it up again..not like you. Not you baby…he can’t fuck me nearly as good as you. Come in me…please, please, please…"

Eames groaned as Arthur rolled his hips a little faster, his face flushed as he panted, urging Eames to come and despite his better judgement, he did. He came inside Arthur, hearing him moan, a soft smile appearing on his lips.

"Yes…oh yes…"

Eames groaned, feeling lazy and boneless. Arthur stayed where he was, leaning closer to Eames, kissing him, moaning softly, licking at his mouth.

"Eames…will you fuck me later?"

Eames opened his eyes a little, looking at Arthur as he huffed a bit.

"Won’t you be watched over?"

"No…I’ll sneak away."

"Okay then…come by my apartment."

"Okay."

Arthur smiled and slowly got up, letting Eames slide out of him as he got dressed then, not even bothering to clean up. As Eames noticed him, Arthur grinned.

"I want to feel you for the rest of the night."

Eames shook his head, tucking himself back in place and zipping up. He stole one more kiss from Arthur before returning to post, counting down the hours that he was done.


	211. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reyani: Arthur is a successful doctor, divorced and raising a lovable 4 year son. He is going on his first date and needs a babysitter. His friend and colleague Mal recommends her nephew, Eames, who babysits her and Dom's kids whenever they want to go out. At first Arthur and Eames were on friendly terms till they start to get smitten with each other and have their first kiss. Arthur is 32 and Eames is 18, btw.

Arthur was doing his rounds while he thought about the next evening. He needed to find a sitter, wondering where the hell he was going to find a sitter so soon. As he took his lunch, Mal joined him, nudging him as she said,

"What’s wrong?"

"I have date tomorrow."

She laughed and Arthur instantly realized how she took it.

"I mean I have a date but I don’t have a sitter for Alex."

"Use my sitter."

"Your sitter?"

"Yeah, Eames. Dom and I use him all the time. Phillip and James love him! He’s a sweet English boy that lives two houses over. He’s very reliable and so smart and he’s such a love."

"Well if you guys trust him…"

Mal nodded and she texted Arthur his number.

The next evening, a lovely eighteen year old English boy showed up at Arthur’s door. He smiled when Arthur answered.

"Hello Mr. Cohen. I’m Eames."

"Eames…you’re early."

Eames nodded and Arthur let him in. He introduced him to Alex, his four year son, his pride and joy and let Eames know that Alex already had his dinner but he was allowed either a pudding cup or an ice pop. He was to be in bed no later than eight thirty and Eames could help himself to anything in the fridge.

Eames nodded and wished Arthur a good night before he left.

Arthur’s first date out since his divorce was not as great as he had hoped. The girl was a nurse that worked at his hospital and she was sweet and funny but Arthur wasn’t really focused on the date. But when she asked him out again, he said yes.

When he came home, Eames was on the couch, doing his homework while the TV was on. He smiled and greeted Arthur.

"Hi, how was the date?"

"Uh…great. Have another tomorrow. Are you available?"

"Sure."

"How was Alex?"

"Great. He’s a great kid. No trouble either and he had an ice pop."

Arthur nodded and paid Eames for the night before thanking him again.

After that, Eames became his regular sitter too. He continued going out with the nurse, then with a different nurse but no one ever seem to click with him. By now, it had been months and he was getting frustrated and he was starting to see why he was divorced in the first place. When Arthur came home after yet another boring date, Eames was there, just hanging out. It had become normal. 

He sat down with the boy and chatted with him about his date.

"I can’t seem to click with anyone."

"Maybe you’re looking for the wrong person."

Arthur nodded, knowing he was right. When he looked at Eames, his short, messy hair and bright blue-grey eyes, full lips and boyish smile he felt a little smitten. Eames was old enough…about to go to college.

"This work must cut into your social life."

"I don’t have much of one. Besides, I love being here better. It’s…comfortable."

"It is."

Eames ran his fingers through his hair, shyly looking away.

"I better go. It’s late."

Arthur nodded and when looked at Eames, they both stayed still and Arthur was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to touch Eames’ face. He cupped his cheek and leaned forward, kissing him gently before he pulled back.

"I’m sorry…"

"It’s okay."

Eames blushed a little, looking down with his eyes before looking back up and leaning in to kiss him again and again.

"This isn’t a mistake is it?" Eames asked softly.

"No…it’s probably the best thing I could have done."


	212. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Eames owns a jazz club and he needs a new pianist. His friend Mal recommends him Arthur, a young but very talented student. Seducing by music (and those beautiful pianist fingers!) ensures.

Eames needed another act for his club. Aside from Mal singing for him every now and then, he didn’t have another act.

Mal had just finished her set as Eames lit a cigar while he stood at the bar. She joined him and ordered a drink as she said,

"How was it?"

Eames exhaled and nodded.

"Beautiful as always, love."

She smiled as she took her drink.

"I was thinking about another set you can have."

"Oh?"

"My friend, Arthur. He’s a talented pianist."

"How talented?"

"Very talented. He could play while I sing…then play alone. What do you think?"

"I’d have to see him. Bring him by tomorrow afternoon."

"You won’t be sorry."

"I trust you Mal."

He was right to do so. The next afternoon, Mal came by with her friend, Arthur. He was a lovely, wisp of a thing and Eames was struck by his image, wearing a proper suit and glasses.

"You must be Arthur."

Arthur nodded and stuck his hand out to Eames’ and shook his hand. Eames looked at his hand, slender, tapered pianist fingers that suited Arthur beautifully.

"Mal tells me you’ve got talent."

"Yes, sir."

"Just Eames."

Arthur nodded.

"So go on, show me what you can do."

Eames’ jazz club was empty that time of day, still being cleaned and going over things but Eames as th owner was there constantly. He took a seat with Mal in the center where one of the empty tables was and watched as Arthur got up on the stage where the piano was waiting and Arthur took a seat.

When he played, Eames listened, loving every flawless note that came from the instrument. Mal turned and looked at him with a satisfied smile on her face.

"So?"

"He’s hired."

Mal smiled and when Arthur finished, Mal stood up and clapped for him.   
He played that very night to a full house and got a standing crowd applause. When Mal sang accompanied by Arthur’s playing, the club was even more thrilled and Eames was pleased that he had hired Arthur.  
Over the next few months, his club saw a bigger turn out then he had seen in a long time.

And Arthur….Arthur was a talent. While he was quiet and shy and hardly spoke a word, when he was on stage, he shined and he was brilliant. Eames loved to watch him play, he loved listening to him.

He and Arthur spoke very little, finding difficult to make conversation because Arthur was shy. Eames did get him to talk when they spoke about music, about jazz and how Arthur really liked to play for a crowd. He mentioned how he had been playing since he was a kid and he didn’t really like his current job.

"So quit. Play for me full time."

Arthur was stunned and he was quiet for a moment and said,

"I…really?"

"Yes. We can set up a schedule and you can play when it’s good for you."

Arthur smiled, excited and grateful.

Now that Arthur was around more, Eames got to spend more time with him, Mal encouraging it since she saw how Eames looked at Arthur.  
While Arthur played one night, Mal sat beside Eames at the bar as she asked,

"How are you?"

"I’m enamored. "

Mal smiled.

"Ask him out then."

"He’s skittish. I’m afraid that if I do, he’ll run."

"He likes you, you know. He told me."

"Mal, don’t toy with me."

"He does. Remember he’s my friend. He told me."

Eames smiled a little as he watched Arthur playing on stage and he sighed.

"Alright…I’ll ask him out. Once he’s done I’ll ask him."


	213. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: Eames is a high school gym teacher and Arthur is his star athlete and student. So when Eames needs help moving equipment out of the storage closet for the rest of the gym class, he picks Arthur for help. Little does the rest of the class know that Eames really just fucks Arthur up against the wall in the closet, the rest of the students just a door away. Yay! Wall sex! If you could have them facing each other with Eames holding Arthur up as he fucks him, that'd be great! Thank you!

Eames’ whistle resonated through the gym as everyone in class stopped.

"I need a volunteer to help with the equipment."

He didn’t give anyone a chance to respond or raise their hands - Eames outright pointed Arthur out and made him come with him to the equipment room. He knew his class, they would start talking and goofing around in a matter of seconds.

Thank goodness for predictable teenagers.

Once in the storage room, Eames closed the door behind him as he pinned Arthur against it. He kissed him, feeling Arthur kiss back as he mewed softly against his mouth. His slender little hands gripped the front of Eames’ shirt as his legs shook and he gasped softly. Eames smiled, pulling away as he said,

"Shhh…can you be quiet for me?"

Arthur nodded and blushed, his young, sweet face pink as he bit his lip, feeling Eames tug down his basketball shorts that Arthur put on for gym class, right along with his underwear.

Eames took care of him. He always took care of him. Eames was good to him, sweet and he had even expressed remorse for taking advantage of such a young boy but Arthur was smitten and he always said Eames didn’t take anything Arthur was all too willing to give to him freely. Eames could feel Arthur’s teeth at his shirt as he bit down to keep the sounds to himself as Eames fingered him open with the lube in his pocket. When he was ready, Arthur held on as Eames lifted him up, making Arthur open his legs to him as he pressed him against the wall. He slicked his cock before lowering Arthur onto him and his boy gave the sweetest, most tormented whine.

Eames kissed him at first, thrusting up into him, again and again, feeling Arthur bouncing on his dick, Arthur’s back pressed against the wall, the front of his gym bunched up and under his arms as he clung to Eames. Eames moved back to breathe, but pressed his cheek to Arthur’s groaning, panting hard as Arthur gasped, his legs tightening around Eames to hold on as he said,

"Eames…"

Eames held him up by his ass, nipping at Arthur’s ear as he growled softly.

"My good boy…"

Arthur sobbed, burying his face against Eames’ throat, muffling his whimpers as Eames kept going, faster and faster until Arthur came, his thighs trembling against Eames’ sides while he hung on, feeling him frantically thrusting against him until he came.

Eames groaned, slowing down, pressing Arthur against the wall even more as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Arthur…oh…Arthur…I love you…"

Arthur smiled, feeling special, feeling loved as he held on, kissing Eames back.

"I love you too."

Eames sighed, slowly pulling out, Arthur whining softly as he was set back on the floor. Eames took care of him again, cleaning him up gently, leaving kisses on his hips, on his thighs on his stomach as Arthur giggled. When he was clean enough, Eames redressed him and kissed him again.

"Do you want to stay after school today?"

"Yes."

He didn’t even hesitate in answering and Eames laughed, tucking himself back in place before he gave Arthur some equipment.

"Okay. After school."

Arthur nodded, taking the equipment back out to the class who hadn’t noticed a thing.


	214. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur is a bullied loner in his senior year of high school, Eames is a married teacher. They grow close after class and eventually end up fucking/falling in love.

Eames could see the pain and humiliation in Arthur’s eyes as he dared to raise his hand in his class. Eames called on him and Arthur explained the point of the history passage just read and Eames smiled, nodding, agreeing with him even.

The moment he turned his back to write something on the board, he could hear the snickering, the taunts thrown directly at Arthur and Eames turned back around and gave his class an angry glare as the laughing stopped. But the damage had been done, Arthur was once again quiet and shrinking down in his seat. 

Eames felt bad for Arthur, the boy in his senior year - bullied and taunted for being different. But he was brilliant and charming and whenever Eames got the chance to talk to him he saw this light in his eyes, the spark that had yet to be snuffed out by the “popular” kids in school. 

He found Arthur hung out after his class now and then and Eames never shooed him away. He invited him to stay as long as he wanted, talked to him about whatever was on Arthur’s mind, smiled at the boy because he felt someone should. From what he gathered, the little bits and pieces Arthur let slip out, his was ignored at home and tormented at school. He couldn’t wait to go to college and hopefully things would get better. He was so close.

Once after school, Arthur let out how desperate he was to finish, how close and yet so far away it all seemed because it was unbearable at times. He was a target, someone who couldn’t speak, couldn’t look up without having someone ready to mock him endlessly. He wanted to leave, go to college, start over, praying that he could meet someone, make friends. Tears gathered in his eyes and Eames embraced him, patting his back, understanding the pain Arthur was going through.

From there, Arthur stopped coming to his class now and then, but every day and he would hang out there and help Eames with his grading and he would just talk sometimes. Eames told him of his marriage that wasn’t really a marriage anymore since he and his wife were only really married on paper and she lived in her own apartment. Arthur looked at him, his head tilted to the side a little.

"I never knew you were married."

"It’s just on paper."

"Hm. I guess that’s why you never wear a wedding ring."

He took Eames’ hand and Eames smiled, his fingers curling around Arthur’s. Arthur blushed a little and held Eames’ hand a little tighter.

Lines were starting to get blurred and crossed and as inappropriate as he knew it was, Eames found himself caring very little. The days began blurring into weeks and he saw Arthur was managing better, why still quiet and wary, he no longer shrunk down and tried to disappear. Their meetings after school were still innocent though Eames began to feel they were quickly drifting from that.

He knew things would change when he offered Arthur a ride home and Arthur accepted. They talked on their way to Arthur’s house, laughing, enjoying the conversation. Arthur had Eames stop under a broken street light and they sat in silence for a little while before Arthur unsnapped his seatbelt and leaned across to kiss Eames. Eames froze for just a second before he gave in and kissed back, holding Arthur’s face, feeling him crawl onto his lap. It was a mistake, he knew it but he wanted it. He wanted it and he wanted Arthur.

When Arthur pulled back, his lips wet, his eyes full of hope, Eames said,

"I know…I know we shouldn’t…but I want to."

"Me too." Said Arthur.

Eames kissed him again. 


	215. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur is OCD, relatively mildly, but still effecting him. During a stressful job, he goes off his meds and things start going downhill. The team notices something is wrong, but only Eames knows what's happening. He pleads with him to go back on the meds, and promises to be by his side no matter what, as he always has been.

Eames could see something was wrong with Arthur. 

Everyone could actually see it but it was Eames who only to look at him for a moment and realize what had happened.

Arthur had gone off his meds. 

Eames knew that Arthur suffered from OCD, a mild case - mostly irritation for Arthur and nothing crippling, but it slowed him down considerably. It made Arthur check, and recheck and recheck things before he could move on and Eames could see the frustration building on Arthur’s face.

He was getting some odd looks from the rest of his team, it was to be expected considering they all knew each other professionally but not personally and Eames did his best to ease the looks, the questions and move along as if Arthur wasn’t acting strangely. 

At the end of the day, while everyone else had packed up for the day and gone home, Eames sat by Arthur and waited patiently as Arthur did everything he had to, as many times as his mind told him to do it.

When Arthur was ready to go, he was already anxious, nervously biting at his fingernails, frustrated with himself. Eames said nothing. He took his hand when he saw Arthur was biting through every nail and they walked back to their hotel. Arthur needed the air anyway.

The moment they returned to their hotel room, Arthur looked at  him and sat down, once again controlled though he kept trying to bite his fingernails.

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

Arthur’s misery was evident the moment Eames asked. He brought his hands to his face as he scrubbed at it and sighed, speaking through his hands.

"This fucking job. I can’t think and it’s too much! And this extractor is fucking idiot and my meds sometimes make me…I don’t know. I thought if I was off them, I could focus more because I wouldn’t miss a thing. But now all kinds of things are bothering me instead."

Eames knelt in front of him as he took his gnawed and battered hands away from his face.

"My love, take your medicine. If you need help, I can help. If you need time, tell me. But I don’t want you to do this again. It’s dangerous and you know how fast it can get out of control."

Arthur nodded and Eames stood up, going to the bathroom as he filled one of the complimentary hotel room glasses with water and then returned. By then, Arthur had taken out his meds and was waiting for the water. Eames handed him the glass and smiled a little but Arthur shook his head.

"Why do you tolerate me?"

"Because I love you. And you need someone to lean on. And I’m glad it’s me."

Arthur gave him an amused look as he took a drink from the glass after putting the pill in his mouth.


	216. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reyani: Jon begs Tommy to go with him to the club to attend one of his best friend's birthday. Tommy is not a club going type of guy but goes because he loves Jon and likes his buddies. At the party Jon gets spectacular drunk and dirty dances with some chick. It makes Tommy jealous that when they go home Tommy fucks Jon so hard so he'd remember who he belongs to.

Tommy knew going with Jon was a bad idea. He got the feeling the moment he watched Jon getting ready and worse yet, he tried to get Tommy to look “club presentable” as well. 

Tommy didn’t. He wore a plain black shirt. 

The bad feeling only intensified when they got to the club, crowded, everything loud and dark, it made Tommy anxious. Jon lead them through the club as if he owned the place and made their way to a table where Jon’s friends were. Bobby and Danny shouted when they saw Jon, pulling him for hugs and greetings and then looked at Tommy and smiled at him too, extending hands out for handshakes and welcoming him into the fold.

"Happy birthday, Bobby."

"Thanks man! Thanks for coming out!"

Tommy nodded as he took a seat.

Tommy was glad things were going well for Jon, he was out with his boyfriend in public, hanging out celebrating Bobby’s birthday. It should have been a fun occasion but really Tommy just wanted to be home. Clubs weren’t really his scene plus, Jon was having a great time talking to his friends, laughing and drinking. 

Tommy went to the bathroom after a while and when he came back to the table, Jon was gone. It had been some time, long enough for Jon to catch a good buzz if not get drunk altogether and Tommy looked around when he got to the table. Bobby was gone too, Danny and a few other guys still there and Tommy watched where Danny was looking and sure enough, Jon was out on the floor dancing.

Normally, it wouldn’t be a big deal, but Jon was dancing with some girl and he wasn’t really dancing so much as he was grinding up on her, the girl letting him, throwing her arm up to hold onto Jon’s neck. For a second, Tommy imagined that this was Jon before he met him…that’s right, it was Don Jon in action. And Tommy thought maybe he should go but then instantly reminded himself Jon wasn’t that person and Jon belonged to him. 

He stayed quiet and waited for Jon to come back to the table and let him drink until he had enough. After months of training and clean eating, his tolerance wasn’t as high as it use to it. So Tommy took him back to his apartment. 

When they were alone, Jon tried to kiss him and Tommy grabed his wrists, pulling him back.

"I saw you dancing with that girl."

"Girl?" 

His drunk face was trying to process that and the moment he did, he looked regretful.

"I’m drunk…she danced with me…"

Tommy shushed him and lead him back to his bedroom.

Jon was more relaxed when he was drunk, a lot calmer, more pliable and Tommy took full advantage of that as he fucked Jon within an inch of his life. Jon was moaning, holding onto Tommy as much as he could as he felt Tommy thrusting into him hard with just enough force behind it, Tommy’s grip over Jon’s head for leverage as he grunted, watching Jon give a series of shouts and sobs.

He couldn’t even form words after Tommy got started. He found himself to be overly sensitive, turned on beyond words as Tommy leaned down, making his thrusts shallower for a moment as he bit Jon’s ear.

"You’re mine…you’re all mine. Say it."

Jon gulped down a mouthful of air as he tried to, a shaky moan leaving his throat. He tried again when Tommy’s hips snapped forward.

"Yours!! All yours!!"

Tommy kissed him with force, claiming him, resuming his speed.

"Don’t you dare forget it…"

Jon sobbed as he felt close, his entire body shaking as he clung to Tommy, whining against his throat until he came. Tommy felt him coming between them and felt him fall back, his arms loose as his legs still shook around his waist. He couldn’t stop gasping for air, his chest rising and falling as Tommy grinned at him.

"There’s my Angel Face…"

Jon felt his entire body burning up, warm from his face down to his feet, especially scorching where he and Tommy were still joined. Tommy kept going, a few more thrusts was all it took until he came too. 

Tommy leaned down to kiss him, enjoying the post coital bliss, feeling Jon weakly kissing back. By the time Tommy got up, cleaned himself and Jon up again, Jon was asleep. 

In the morning, Jon’s head was throbbing. That and his ass was sore. He groaned as he picked his head up and blinked a few times and he thought of going back to sleep until Tommy came in the room.

"Here. Figured you’d need it."

He had aspirin and water in his hand and Jon slowly sat up carefully and took the pills and swallowed a mouthful of water. Tommy sat beside him and gently kissed his cheek.

"Badly hungover?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Jon gave him a look as he recalled last night. Not only dancing with some girl, but getting thoroughly fucked by Tommy.

"I’m sorry about last night. You never have to come with me to another club."

"It’s fine. You already made up for it."

Jon blushed a bit and took another sip of water.


	217. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can u do a sequel of chapter 166 of ur work In Every Universe pls?like *Arthur lost all his emotions with sex and love and promises from Eames so he decided to break up and E desperately try to fix that only to find that he might be too late already*

Arthur was miserable. 

He was more miserable than he ever remembered being and nothing was making him feel better and what was worse - he knew why.

Eames swore he loved him, but he was married and he refused to leave his wife. Whatever Eames may have said, Arthur started to realize that it was just to keep him quiet and to let Eames keep fucking him.

When Eames use to talk to him, Arthur use to feel warm and excited and he was bubbling with his own conversation to share. Now he had nothing to say. When Eames use to kiss him, Arthur would feel weak in the knees, butterflies in his stomach. It was more a burden to do so now and Arthur felt nothing. 

He stopped feeling anything. Sex use to be amazing, mind blowing, something that Arthur couldn’t enough of and use to make him forget that Eames wasn’t his. Now…now he would struggle to stay involved, hardly keeping his hard on and feeling nothing but relief when Eames finished.

Arthur knew he had to end it when during sex one night, Arthur wasn’t even bother faking it. He lay there, his cock soft, his head turned as he waited and Eames had no problem whatsoever. He came and didn’t even notice Arthur had been quiet the whole time. 

Arthur sat up, pressing at his eyes as he sighed deeply and put on his clothes. Eames was dozing off in his bed, blissfully unaware of Arthur’s misery and some of that sadness began turning into anger. He went around picking up Eames’ clothes and when he had everything, he dumped them on Eames, hearing him confused.

"Get out. I don’t want you here anymore."

"Arthur."

"Eames, you’re not listening to me. I’m not asking you to leave your wife. I won’t beg you anymore. I don’t want you anymore. I want you to go and never come back."

Eames sat up, getting dressed fast as he said,

"Arthur, come on. I love you."

"No you don’t. I know you don’t. You said whatever made it easier to keep fucking me. It’s my own fault for letting it go on this long. But I don’t love you anymore. I don’t want you anymore. You’ve made me miserable…and what’s worse is that you haven’t even noticed."

"Arthur."

Arthur held his hand up, silencing him.

"We’re done here. I don’t love you anymore."

Eames stood surprised for a moment as he finished getting dressed and then he stopped to look at Arthur once more.

"Arthur…I do love you. I just…I haven’t…"

He struggled to find the words and Arthur just shook his head.

"Good bye, Eames."

He walked him to the door and he opened it, waiting for Eames to leave, not even afraid to look at him.

"We can work this out…"

"You had years to work it out. I’m done. Good bye."

Eames walked out, his body barely out the door when Arthur closed and locked it behind him.

Arthur felt better, better than he had in years. He didn’t have much to store away that was Eames’, everything about their relationship a secret. There wasn’t a photo, not even clothes Eames left behind. All he really had was his cell phone number, which he deleted after a few days. 

A week after their break up, Arthur began getting random messages. They were from Eames, all of them expressing remorse, apologizing, begging for another chance. Arthur deleted all of them. 

This happened periodically throughout a few weeks and then after two months, Arthur’s phone rang in the middle of the night. He woke up, glancing at his nightstand to see the clock, telling him it was about three in the morning. He answered his phone with an annoyed sigh.

"What?"

"Arthur…God I’ve missed your voice."

It was Eames, drunk. Arthur could tell and he resisted feeling butterflies after not hearing his voice for so long.

"What do you want?"

"I want to see you."

"No. We’re done, remember?"

"I miss you. I miss you desperately. I never-"

He paused, something that sounded like a hiccup or a sob coming from him.

"I never thought I’d miss you so much."

"Eames, where are you?"

"Bar."

"Take a cab home."

"I can’t go home."

"Why?"

"My wife kicked me out. I told her I wanted a divorce."

It was the words Arthur had been wanting to hear for years. He brought his free hand to his face as he sighed deeply.

"You’re just saying that."

"Arthur…I’m drunk. It’s three in the morning and I’m calling you. Why would I lie?"

"To get me in bed."

"I love you. I love you and I miss you. I left my wife…I should have done it so much sooner. You were right…’m selfish and stupid. Please take me back…"

Arthur considered it. He really considered it but then shook his head.

"I can’t. I can’t…you’ll just toy with me again. You’re saying it to string me along…besides, I don’t love you anymore."

"Arthur…"

His voice was shaky and Arthur had to hang up before he changed his mind.

"Don’t call me again."

He hung up and lay in the dark, his chest hurting and tears brimming in his eyes.


	218. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Jon outs himself to his parents and it doesn't go over well at all, especially with his dad. Jon puts on a stone face and bottles up his frustrations and lets it eat at him until he's in bed with Tommy. they're trying to get in the mood but Jon isn't feeling it and gets upset and tells Tommy what happened. Just some sweet hurt/comfort please :)

Jon knew it was going to be difficult. He anticipated the fight, the tears from his mother. He knew it was all coming. But somehow, he felt blindsided by his father’s ultimate hatred of him.

"I didn’t raise a faggot, Jon! What do you mean by all this!? You dated lots of girls!!"

"I wasn’t serious about any of them! Didn’t you think it was strange?"

He could hear his mother wailing in the next room. She had run out when Jon broke the news to his parents and she hadn’t stopped crying. Jon felt tormented as his father didn’t understand.

"No, it was normal! You’re not normal! How could you do this to your mother? To me? What am I gonna do when the neighborhood finds out huh?!"

"Who cares about the neighborhood!? You should be worried about me!"

Jon’s father went on a rant. He didn’t care what Jon had to say, how he pleaded with him. He let out a tyraid of slurs and hate filled words, screaming at Jon, saying how disappointed he was in him. When he was red in the face, Jon unable to even look at him anymore, he was thrown out. Jon left without another word, hearing his father behind him telling him to never come back, he was no longer welcomed back.

Jon got in his car and left. He felt awful and terrible in that way that only a parent could make you feel and he drove for a while, aimlessly, trying to get everything to settle but all he could do was feel embarrassed and ashamed and angry that it was happening. He and his father had always had a great relationship, they had bonded and were close…until Jon’s life began changing into something he had railed so hard against.

He wished he could have stayed straight. He wished he didn’t care for Tommy as much as he did. He wished his father would have accepted him, realized how unhappy and unfulfilled Jon had been for years. He wished things were completely different then what they were at that moment.

He got home and he was in no mood to do anything, but Bobby called and asked if he wanted to play some basketball - Tommy was training anyway and the last thing Jon wanted, was to be alone so he agreed. He needed the distraction, to get out of his head, to forget all the horrible, hurtful things his father had said to him.

He played ball for hours and then went back to his apartment where Tommy apparently had just arrived himself. He felt a little upset about seeing him, instantly being reminded that he was not in a “normal” relationship. But Tommy was happy to see him, his hair sweaty, sticking up from where his hoodie had moved it when he took it off, sticking to his forehead, his skin still a little wet from the sweat.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Where were you off to?"

"Played ball with Bobby. How was your work out?"

"Good. I’m going for a run later, you’re coming right?"

"Sure."

Tommy nodded and Jon walked to his room, Tommy following him.

"Hey, as long as we’re both sweaty already."

He kissed the back of Jon’s neck and Jon felt the same shiver and pleasure that coiled in his stomach when Tommy touched him, but the rest of him wasn’t in the game. He went along with it anyway, peeling out of his sweaty clothes, feeling Tommy kiss him and Jon kissed back, though in the back of his mind, he kept hearing his father.

They got in bed, Tommy kissing his throat, his chest and all the while, Jon couldn’t focus. He felt as uptight and withdrawn as the first time he and Tommy started dating and what was worse was that he was in no way hard. Tommy didn’t seem discouraged, just going slow and being as patient as he always had been and Jon felt more and more frustrated that he knew everything felt good, but his body wasn’t responding. He began to get annoyed with himself, angry and upset as he pushed Tommy off him and sat up, swinging his legs over to the side of the bed as he sat there in his underwear, just tormented.

He felt Tommy’s hand on his back as he said,

"Hey…what’s wrong?"

Jon sighed deeply, the hurt fresh in his chest all over again.

"I told my parents."

Tommy sat up and moved beside him, waiting for Jon to continue.

"It was…awful. It was so fucking bad…"

He shook his head, looking down at the floor as his father’s words, seered into his mind were in the forefront now.

"My dad said he didn’t raise a faggot. He said I wasn’t normal and that I disgusted him. He said he was ashamed of me. Then, when he was done making me feel like shit, he kicked me out. Told me I wasn’t welcome back at my parent’s house. My mom…she didn’t even say anything. She just cried…wouldn’t look at me at all."

He shook his head and Tommy’s hand was on his back, rubbing him softly, gently.

"I’m sorry."

"I thought I was ready. I thought maybe he’d listen. I was so wrong."

He sighed again and Tommy’s hand never moved. They were quiet for a while and when some time passed, Tommy put his arm around him, pulling him closer, kissing his temple.

"You think, with some time, he’ll cool off?"

"I don’t know…"

"Well, we can wait and see."

Jon nodded but he didn’t have much hope.

"You want to go ahead and take a shower? On your own I mean."

Jon didn’t say yes or no. He just looked at the floor and swallowed hard. After a moment, Tommy stood up and Jon watched him heading to the bathroom. He stood up and followed him.

"I’ll shower with you."

Tommy looked at him and took his hand, leading him to the bathroom. He gave him a smile as they stepped inside and while they waited for the water to heat up, Tommy took Jon’s face in his hands and kissed him.

"I love you."

Hearing that made Jon smile, really smile, his dimples show up as he closed his eyes, feeling some of the pain etch away.

"I love you too."


	219. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Arthur flirts with his English teacher Eames through his essays. Finally one of his essays is rather explicit if you know what I mean and Eames has enough and just claims Arthur as his own because how long can you just read about those things, right?

Arthur’s essays were always full of romantic sentences and prose. Eames would always smile while reading them, hardly correcting anything since Arthur had an amazing grasp on his writing. 

Throughout the school year, Arthur’s work graduated from simple, subtle lines of romance to slight flirting and then outright direct come on lines. Eames thought maybe he was reading too much into his lovely little student’s words, but after a few more assignments, Eames began to see a pattern. 

Arthur was flirting with him. He was coming onto him and Eames knew that it was something he should nip it in the bud, but instead, he found himself writing little sentences of praise on Arthur’s work, almost encouraging him to go on.

For mid terms, Eames assigned his class to write an essay on their favorite novels. He had given those students that didn’t have one, a short list with moderate length books to write about something and gave the structure and deadline. Just a few days later, Arthur turned in his essay, a small smile on his face as he approached Eames’ desk right before class and said,

"It’s just a rough draft, but please, let me know what you think of it."

Eames nodded, taking it when the bell rang.

He waited until he was home to read it. It was an explicit, four page love letter to Eames - starting with how much he longed for him, how afraid he was to directly say anything but this essay was the only way he could express it. It went on to describe what Arthur wanted Eames to do to him and Arthur’s skill was not lost in his detail. 

Decency, society and proper rules be damned, Eames made a decision then and there, keeping Arthur’s work in his desk at home. The next day in school, Arthur came up to him, unabashed and forward as he asked if Eames read it.

"I did. I’d like to see you after school."

For a moment, Arthur looked worried, fearing punishment. But when Eames touched his hand and gave him a smile, he knew it was fine.

The moment the last bell let the entire student body out, Arthur returned to English class. Eames sat there, waiting for him and he sighed when he saw his lovely, flirty student, a sweet boy about seventeen years old, all length but hiding muscle. 

"I read your work."

"And?"

Eames stood up and pulled Arthur to the side of the door, away from the glass and prying eyes. He put his hands on his slender little hips, pressing against him slowly and asked,

"May I?"

Arthur nodded, his chocolate brown wavy hair falling over his eyes as Eames leaned forward and kissed him. Arthur made a gentle little sound, bringing his arms up to put them around his teacher, pulling him closer. When Eames pulled away, Arthur was blushing, his hair in his face and Eames reached up to sweep aside. He leaned closer, pressing his body against Arthur’s, turning his head so his mouth would be near his ear as he said,

"Darling Arthur…you’ve been flirting with me for so long and after your last essay, I just want you to be mine."

His voice was heavy and gravelly, Arthur sighing deeply, his thighs pressing together as he held onto Eames’ neck. 

"I want to do all those things you described in your paper. All of them. I want to taste you on my tongue for days. I want to look at you and know you belong to just me. I want you to be just for me…"

Arthur’s breathing was heavy, his eyes closed, his face flushed. Eames’ hands were holding onto his hips, his thumb brushing right under the hem of Arthur’s t-shirt. He could feel him shivering and Eames kissed his cheek.

"But you’re young still, sweet boy…so I need your consent."

"Yes…"

Arthur didn’t miss a beat, turning his head to bring his mouth to Eames’ kissing him frantically, pressing his body to Eames’ in response.

"Yes. Please…I want to be just for you."

Eames growled softly and kissed him again, nipping at his bottom lip before he pulled back.

"Thank you…"

Arthur smiled, his fingers running along the back of Eames’ neck.

"I didn’t do anything…"

"Not yet you haven’t."

Arthur blushed further.


	220. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reyani: arthur/eames and their teenage daughter going on her first date with a boy. Will they spy on their daughter? Will they interrogate the young boy and let him know they have an arsenal of weapons? Will they cry at their baby girl being almost all grown up? It's up to you.

Arthur was making lunch when he heard his daughter coming in, the door closing behind her, throwing her bag on the floor, her coat on the arm of the couch (though he had told her a hundred times not to do that) and she came into the kitchen.

"Hi, dad."

"Hi pumpkin. How was your day?"

"It was fine. How about you?"

Arthur heard a little lilt in her voice and he turned to look at her over his shoulder as she opened the fridge and got out a bottle of water. She was smiling to herself, a distant look on her face as she sat down at the table. 

"Mine was good. I’m making you a grilled cheese for lunch."

"Mmhmm."

Arthur finished and put the sandwich on the plate and then set it in front of her. Just then, Eames came in and stopped to drop a kiss on Alice’s head before going to Arthur, kissing him softly.

"Hello my loves."

Arthur was still eyeing his daughter in suspicion as Eames looked at her, then back at his husband.

"Am I missing something?"

Alice looked up at both her fathers as she said,

"Hi daddy." 

They both looked at her now, Arthur crossing his arms as he waited. A goofy looking smile came across her face as she said,

"I have a date tonight!"

Arthur and Eames were still - though mentally, they were both freaking out and screaming. Eames sat down across from her as Arthur stood beside him.

"With who, pumpkin?"

"This boy from my school…he-"

Eames held his hand up with a smile as he asked,

"What’s his name? Is he in your grade?"

"His name is Charles and no, he’s in eleventh grade."

Eames nodded and he knew Arthur was already making a mental list. 

"What time are you going?"

"At seven…if that’s okay with you guys?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Have a good time."

Alice stood up in excitement and rushed upstairs with her sandwich. Arthur looked at his husband and said,

"I’m just…going to call around for a bit."

"Don’t dig too deep, darling. He’s just a boy."

"Mhmm. You should talk to her. Have the talk with her."

"Why me?"

"You talk to her better. Besides I’m busy."

Arthur was already heading to his study so Eames went up to talk to his daughter.

They had a simple talk, mostly Eames listened, knowing his daughter was smart and he trusted her, never having a reason not to. Plus, he had trained her well so she knew how to throw a mean right hook and had Arthur’s roundhouse kick down to an art form. All he really did was tell her to trust her judgment and that she should call them if she needed help and to have a good time. Alice appreciated her father being understanding and she hugged him.

"What about dad? Is he okay with all this?"

"Yeah, we both are. I mean, we knew you weren’t going to stay little forever and boys would notice you sooner or later. We just don’t like it."

Alice smiled and she thanked him again before shooing him out so she could start getting ready and finish her lunch.

This Charles boy came to pick up Alice a few minutes after seven, which was fine because Alice was just finishing up. Arthur answered the door, his work face on as he glared at this boy and said,

"And you are?"

"I’m…uh…Charles. I’m here to pick up Alice."

"What time do you plan on returning my daughter?"

"Uh…eleven?"

Arthur didn’t blink and it began to unnerve Charles as he swallowed hard.

"Ten?"

"Eleven is fine."

He eyed the car Charles pulled up and then looked back at Charles.

"Is that your car?"

"My dad’s."

"You have a licence?"

"Yes."

"How long have you had it?"

"A few months."

"Any tickets?"

"No…"

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him and Charles quickly took back his answer.

"Well…one but it was a parking one."

Arthur nodded just as Eames came down the stairs, wearing a singlet so his arms and tattoos were on display. He stood near the case as he asked,

"Who is that, love?"

Arthur stepped aside, opening the door further so Charles could see Eames.

"It’s Charles, Alice’s date."

"Ah."

Charles looked nervous just as Alice came down the stairs, kissing Eames on the cheek, then going to Arthur to do the same. 

"Bye dad! Bye daddy!"

Eames smiled and waved to her, Arthur softening and looking at her before his face returned to stone to look at Charles. 

"Have fun, pumpkin."

Alice smiled and left with Charles, both her fathers standing at the door, watching her off. Eames crossed his arms as he said to Arthur,

"Was he lying about anything?"

"No, everything I found on him was what he said. Parking ticket included."

Eames nodded in approval.


	221. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames knows the rules - you don't date your best mate's sister. Or brother. But Arthur is so tempting and Eames just can't resist him. (Arthur is 16/17, Eames 19/20).

Eames sat on Dom’s couch  and waited, making eyes at Arthur while his best mate got ready. 

Dom was Eames’ best friend and Arthur was Dom’s baby brother. Dom would strangle Eames if he knew that Eames had been seeing Arthur for months now behind his back. 

Arthur smiled at him from the stairs, staying out of Dom’s sight while Eames looked at him. He mouthed the words,

'Call me after this?'

Eames saw him holding up his hand, making it like a phone as Arthur mouthed the words to him and he nodded and said,

'I will baby.'

Arthur smiled and then dashed upstairs when Dom came out of the kitchen, keys in hand.

"Ok, let’s go!"

Eames got up and followed Dom out. After they hung out all night, Eames went home and called Arthur as he promised. 

"Want me to pick you up baby?"

"God, yes. Dom is in his room, my parents are asleep. Come get me."

So Eames did.

The moment his car pulled up down the street from Arthur and Eames’ house, he texted Arthur and then watched him sneak out of his room and slide across the roof of his house and then jumped down, hitting the ground then running and jumping over the fence before he ran towards Eames’ car. Once seated, Arthur kissed him and said,

"Let’s go."

Eames grinned and drove away.

He wasn’t even sure how this happened, one day, Eames was just scoping out Dom’s baby brother, he was fifteen at the time but he looked a bit older because of his height. A bit of talking, some texts and the next thing Eames knew, he was fucking Arthur in his apartment when he was supposed to be studying with his friends at the library, He really liked Arthur. He was very charming for a fifteen year old. He was smart too for a freshman in high school (Eames himself in his first year of college). But he was a boy, he was so young…

But his age didn’t stop him from having an over hyper sex drive and a fat ass that most people Eames’ age didn’t have.

Now that he was sixteen, Eames loved this boy. He knew that Arthur loved him too. When they got to Eames’ apartment, they went up and started making out right away, clothes coming off in a fury and Eames was soon fucking his boy. Arthur moaned loudly because he could, all alone in Eames’ apartment, spreading his legs apart as far as he could, meeting Eames thrust for thrust. He was insatiable at times and Eames loved that about him. 

When they were done, the first time, Arthur took a drink from the water bottle on Eames’ nightstand, accidentally knocking off the row of condoms and onto the floor. He sighed as he looked at Eames when he was done, passing him the bottle. Eames took drink before he asked him,

"What time do you have to be back?"

"I don’t know. Whenever. Everyone is asleep. They won’t check on me."

"I just want to keep for myself."

He set the bottle back down and touched Arthur’s back, kissing his shoulder. Arthur smiled and kissed him as he said,

"Maybe soon. When I’m eighteen I’ll move out. It’s only two more years. We’ll be together still."

"Yeah, we will."

Eames grinned, kissing him again and Arthur sat up suddenly.

"Let’s go again."

"Okay."

Arthur climbed onto Eames’ lap and started kissing him, whispering to him,

"I can’t wait to be with you all the time. I want to live with you…I love you so much."

"I love you too baby. I can’t wait for that too. It’s going to be great."

Arthur kept kissing him, Eames’ arms around him as he pulled him down to lay on the bed.


	222. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is a teacher, he goes out for the first time in years and lets himself get wasted, dance with a shy but beautiful boy he takes home and has sex with. He'd made the boy show him his ID because he looked young. A week later it's a new school year and the boy Arthur is in his class (high school) The id had been fake and Arthur had lied that it wasnt his first time.

It was the first night in a really long time. His mate, Yusuf finally convinced him to come out with him, saying Eames needed it. It had been too long and besides, in a week, the school year would start and then Eames really wouldn’t be able to go out.

So Eames went. He went out to some club with Yusuf and they got wasted on beer and shots and it was the best time he had, had in years.

Somewhere along that night, he ended up on the floor and somehow, ended up dancing with a beautiful boy. He looked young but Eames couldn’t tell because of the lights and the dimness of the club. But he was shy and so cute when he grounded his ass against Eames’ crotch, Eames just had to have him. 

They took a cab to Eames’ apartment, making out along the way because Eames had lost all sense of politeness and decency. When they got back home, Eames stopped for a moment, halfway between taking off his date’s shirt when he said,

"Wait, how old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"Let me see your I.D."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I gotta be sure."

The boy dug out his wallet and handed him his driver’s license and through his bleary drunken vision, he saw his name was Arthur and yeah, he was twenty-one. That was enough for Eames and he gave it back before he resumed undressing him and taking off his own pants.

Arthur was amazing. Eames ended up fucking him senseless, feeling as if he was drowning. He moved like a pro, his hips rolling against Eames’, his thighs open and against Eames’ sides as Eames sat on his knees, holding onto Arthur’s slender little hips, pulling him forward and fucking him as hard as he could. Arthur moaned and demanded more, grabbing Eames’ wrists to hold onto him, his legs around Eames, pulling him as deep as he could. 

It was the best sex Eames had ever had.

In the morning, Arthur stuck around a bit, got dressed and had some coffee and left Eames his number before kissing him bye.

Eames texted him before school started but that was it since their schedules conflicted. Eames eventually had to go back to teaching high school, waking up early the first day of school and heading to his class, writing out his name on the board and getting his lesson plan ready. Eventually, the students began coming in and the first bell rang. As Eames stood near his desk, watching his students come in, he saw…Arthur.

It was Arthur…his Arthur from the club. The same Arthur he had fucked senseless in his apartment nearly two weeks ago and had thought of often. Now he understood why their schedules conflicted. 

Arthur froze as he stopped talking to his friend and he looked down, his face turning red as Eames cleared his throat and looked away.

He had to wait until after school to find out what was going on with Arthur. When Arthur came back to his class, they walked out to the parking lot and Eames said,

"You’re a teenager! You lied to me!"

"I didn’t think I’d see you again!"

Eames scrubbed at his face.

"Fuck…you’re in my sophomore English class! You’re like…seventeen years old!"

Arthur looked down, unsure of what else to say. Eames looked at him again.

"You had a fake I.D didn’t you?"

"Yeah…"

"Geez…I’m a felon."

"No you’re not. I willingly went with you."

"You’re not helping. You’re still young. So young…and my student!"

Arthur scuffed the tip of his sneaker against the asphalt when another realization came to Eames.

"That…that wasn’t your first time was it?"

The fact that Arthur blushed and refused to meet his eyes made Eames want to faint. He groaned as covered his face again as he turned away from Arthur.

"I can’t believe this…"

"Hey…it happened and you didn’t know. It’s fine."

"It’s not fine!"

"Yes it is! I won’t tell anyone…I can’t considering I used a fake I.D to meet you."

Eames sighed, knowing he was right in a sense.

"Fine…we’ll keep it between us."

Arthur looked pleased and then sighed. He looked down again before he asked,

"Does…does this mean that…we can’t see each other?"

"Arthur you’re my student."

"Not on the weekends. And not forever."

Eames just sighed, shaking his head.

"You’re trouble. I can tell."


	223. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Greek Mythology AU: Arthur as Persephone and Eames as Hades. Arthur is homesick in the dark underworld. It so cold down there. Eames sees and "warms him up"

Arthur was sad and homesick in the Underworld. It was dark and grey, everything devoid of life. It even had a cold wind blowing through every now and then. Arthur had tried to grow accustomed to the Underworld - he loved his husband, that wasn’t a problem, but he missed everything else about Earth. He missed his mother, he missed the grass and the flowers and the trees. He missed the sun and he felt like a flower dying in the shade.

As god of the Underworld, Eames only had Arthur for a third of the year - a bargain that was struck, one which Eames was very much against but had no choice in. So in that short time, Eames did whatever he could to make Arthur happy. While the field of Elysian was for heroes and virtuous man, Eames granted Arthur permission to make it his, to walk through the lush fields and have the blossoms grow, to bask in the light that felt like the sun. Arthur was there majority of his time, lying in the plush grass, petals around him. 

Eames walked there one day, walking through the the more fertile lands that only looked like this when Arthur was there. He saw his beloved smiling as his eyes closed, a flower in his hand near his lips.

"Darling…"

Arthur opened his eyes, looking up at his king, smiling at him as he said,

"Hi…"

"I knew I’d find you here."

Arthur sat up as Eames sat beside him.

"My love, you only look happy here."

"I’m not only happy here. I’m happy with you."

"I’ve seen you…this place displeases you greatly."

"But I like it here."

"I would do anything to make you happier."

Arthur leaned forward, kissing the ruler of the Underworld as he sighed.

"It’s cold anywhere else but here. It’s why I like it here best."

Eames touched his hand, taking it in his, bringing it to his mouth. He was warm and Arthur sighed, leaning closer to him, feeling Eames’ arms come around him, embracing him a way that most souls never got to feel. Arthur held onto him, sighing again.

"I am happy here. I am…I just miss the warmth of life."

Eames brushed his hair away from his face.

"That will be the one thing I can never provide."

Eames looked upset and Arthur touched his face, Eames tilting to his hand.

"You are my life…my warmth. When I’m on Earth, I long for you like I long for the sun now."

Eames only sighed and Arthur put his arms around him again, making him lie down with him in the fields. 

"Keep me warm now."

"It would be my greatest pleasure."


	224. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by sionnach: can we have more of the student/teacher verse that you just posted... you know... after they leave the school and all? :D Student/Teacher kink ftw.

Eames took him home. He was cautious and made sure no one saw them but not the least bit of guilt resonated in him. When they arrived in his apartment, he kissed him again, touching him carefully, trying to sense if Arthur was nervous or hesitant but there was none. 

He admired this forward boy, who had taken dangerous and potentially awkward steps to get what he wanted. He had given himself over to Eames completely and Eames was grateful and he was going to savory every moment he had with his boy.

He undressed him slowly, taking off his own clothes at the same time to make him comfortable, Arthur’s eager little hands touching him, helping him out of his clothes too. 

"I don’t know where to start with you…"

Arthur grinned, stepping out of his jeans as he said,

"Anywhere you want."

Eames smiled at the offer and slowly sunk to his knees. He blew his boy, making him shout and shiver, his hands clenching desperately to Eames’ shoulders to not fall over and he made him come right away. He carried Arthur to his bedroom from there, lying him down as Arthur recovered in breathy, tortured little pants.

"I don’t…I didn’t want to come so fast."

"You’ll be grateful that you did."

Eames got the lube and covered his fingers with it, then slowly worked Arthur open. He was more relaxed after his first orgasm and still just as receptive, his breathing hard and heavy. When Eames felt Arthur was ready, he went slow, entering him, pushing inside a virgin, feeling him clenching, sometimes needing a moment to adjust and Eames let him, filling him up until he bottomed out. 

Arthur looked beautiful, flushed, his mouth open as his hands grasped the sheets. Eames felt Arthur arch his back, pushing down further, wanting Eames deeper inside him.

"Greedy…"

Arthur smiled then as he gave a little roll of his hips, mewling as he said,

"Feels amazing…"

Eames grinned and Arthur held on, lifting and pushing back only to pull away, feeling Eames slip out just a bit but it was enough to make him gasp.

"You should be on top. You seem to want to control this."

"You’d let me ride your cock?"

Eames groaned a bit, loving the strangely innocent, yet filthy sounding question. 

"I’d let you do whatever you wanted."

Arthur moaned and Eames carefully turned them over so Arthur was on top, on his knees, sinking down further on Eames’ cock, the pleasure on Arthur’s face was almost too much for Eames and he moaned, sliding his hands on Arthur’s well toned thighs. 

Arthur started to ride him, experimenting - moving slowly, bouncing, rocking a little until he got the hang of it and gradually he was fucking himself hard, moaning, loosing himself in the feeling of Eames inside him. It was sinful to watch him like this and it took every bit of his willpower to keep himself from coming then and there. 

Arthur leaned down, kissing him, still bouncing his ass on Eames’ dick and Eames rested his hands on his plump, firm ass. He kissed him, biting at his lip, moaning against his lips as he felt Arthur’s skin sliding under his hands with every movement.

"God…Arthur.."

Arthur stopped for a moment, looking at him and sat up, biting his bottom lip as Eames slid back inside him deeply. He made sure Eames kept his hands where they were as he said,

"Squeeze me tighter…"

Eames did and spread him open further as Arthur pushed down a little more, a moan leaving his mouth. It was everything Arthur had written about, everything that Eames read and he was so close. He could tell as the precum dribbled from Arthur’s erection pressed up against his stomach, red and ready.

"You want to come for me, sweet boy?"

Arthur nodded, giving a little bounce as Eames took his cock and stroked him, timing it with his bounces until Arthur came. It only took a few more thrusts for Eames to follow and it was amazing. Eames took a moment to catch his breath, bringing Arthur down to the bed as he pulled out and got up to clean up and dispose of the condom. It was still daylight outside, Arthur, his student in his bed recovering from his orgasm. 

Eames cleaned them up and then got in bed, feeling Arthur immediately cling to him. His head on his chest as he recovered.

"I want you…I want you to have me forever. I’ve longed for you so much…and I’m glad you had me first."

Eames felt a little smitten, wrapping his arms around Arthur, bringing his hand to his hair thick hair, gripping it. 

"Arthur…you’re my adoration. You’ll be the end of me yet, my sweet boy."

Arthur turned, kissing his chest as he smiled, his eyes closing again.


	225. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Prison AU! Arthur is the new fish, Eames decides to claim him before some other con can get to him.

Eames was in his cell, feet up on his bed as he heard the whistling, the rustling, the change in the air whenever someone new come in. He set down the magazine he was going through and sat up, removing the toothpick from his mouth as he got up from his bunk and walked to the opening of his cell. He leaned against the concrete wall as he watched the new fish coming in.

Oh, he was far too sweet and pretty to be in jail. He would be eaten alive. The C.O walked him through and Eames crossed his arms, still in his sweats and prison issued sweatshirt, the letters D.O.C on the back of it to show he was a prisoner not an employee. The C.O walked the new fish to Eames’ cell as he said,

"Back away."

Eames stepped aside as he let the prisoner in, the C.O said,

"Welcome your new cell mate."

He then walked away and Eames looked at the new fish, standing there, holding his new belongings in his arms as he looked a little nervous. He looked down as he asked softly,

"Which bunk could I have?"

"Top bunk."

He nodded as Eames crossed his arms again.

"What’s your name?"

"Arthur."

"What are you in for?"

"Embezzlement…"

"White collar."

"Uh…yeah. How about you? What’s your name?"

"I’m Eames. Assault. Couple of other things that got me in here for a stretch."

Arthur nodded, making his bunk.

They got to know each other since they shared a cell and Eames was right about Arthur not belonging there. He was afraid and his weakness came off him like a scent. He was prey and Eames instantly knew he had to claim him and protect him. He stepped in when Arthur was doing his laundry and he was cornered by a group of other prisoners. They tried to pin Arthur against the machines and Eames came in, shouting at them to back off and they did though not easily or fast enough.

"He’s mine so back off."

Arthur looked terrified and when Eames took him by his hand and lead him away, Arthur went willingly, too afraid to do another wise.

At night after lights out, Arthur lay in his bunk, curled up and scared as Eames lay on his.

"Arthur…you need someone to protect you. I’ll do it."

"What do you want from me?"

Eames sighed and said,

"Nothing. At least nothing you won’t give me willingly."

It was quiet for a moment before Arthur said,

"Okay."

After that, Eames protected Arthur. He was with him constantly, they spent all their time together and Arthur was grateful. He had been terrified his first few days and now that Eames was watching over him, he felt oddly safe. 

One night, while Eames was in his bunk getting ready to fall asleep, he heard Arthur shifting, his legs dangling off the bunk before he jumped down and climbed into Eames; bunk. Eames opened his eyes as Arthur laid over him and before either one spoke, Arthur kissed him. Eames kissed him back, bringing his hands up to hold his face, When Arthur pulled back, it was only to remove the shirt he was wearing and Eames knew what he wanted.

"Arthur…you don’t have to…"

"I want to."

Eames didn’t argue with him, pulling him under the thin blanket he had, stripping out of his clothes as he literally put his mark on Arthur. Now no one would dare approach him. 

In the morning, they woke up in their own bunks, Arthur had to go back to his own after they were done. They looked at each other as they got dressed, a small smile on their faces, Arthur following him out as roll call was taken.

For the time that Arthur was in jail, Eames would protect him. They talked very little of the future but at times, they lay in Eames’ bunk and Arthur said,

"When we get out…I’ll wait for you."

"You don’t have to. I’m just a criminal."

"You’re not to me. I have a life waiting for me out there. You took care of me here…I can take care of you on the outside."

Eames smiled a little, kissing Arthur’s mouth.

"You’re making me fall for you, boy."

"Good because I’m already falling for you."


	226. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reyani: Tommy/Jon, how bout them celebrating their first year and getting each other gifts that shows how much they mean to each other.

Jon was agonizing. He had never been with anyone for longer than a few days, nevermind a whole year. He and Tommy had talked about it - a full year of their relationship coming up. They had discussed just keeping it low key, but exchanging gifts and setting a cheat day on their anniversary so they could splurge on a fattening meal without working out. 

Jon thought it was great but he couldn’t think of a single gift to get Tommy. Tommy was very simple and lived in almost a spartan like atmosphere. His apartment only had the basics, which is why they spent most of their time in Jon’s apartment. He wasn’t big on clothing, accessories, shoes or anything of the sort. He didn’t want anything, except Jon and he had him. 

Jon didn’t really know who to talk about this sort of thing. His friends, while accepting of his new lifestyle, were never big on relationship talk, no matter the gender. It left Jon to look at Tommy a lot, to listen and try to work out a gift on his own. 

The day of their anniversary, Jon was ready though he was unsure of the gift. He and Tommy settled in his apartment and ordered pizza and Chinese food along with the burgers and fries Tommy brought home with him. It was paired well with the beer Jon bought for the occasion. It was great - as was every cheat day. Jon never realized how badly and how often he ate poorly until he met Tommy. Just keeping up with him made him change his eating habits, his drinking habits and he was probably in the best shape of his life. Now, when he ate junk food, he found it really was a treat. He hummed in approval as he chewed and swallowed the last bite of his double bacon cheeseburger and sighed afterwards.

"I can’t wait for that pizza. And the Chinese food."

"Me either. I love cheat days."

Jon laughed and agreed.

With their first meal behind them and the Chinese food arriving, they ate the greasy lo mein and orange chicken and then put the rest in the fridge when the pizza followed. Once they were finally full, they both sat back on the couch, Jon holding his stomach as he groaned a bit.

"I’m stuffed."

"Me too."

Jon looked at him, seeing Tommy looking sleepy as he laid against the couch. It was then that Jon remembered his gift.

"Should we exchange gifts while we digest?"

"Good idea."

Jon struggled to get up, walking to the bedroom and coming back with the gift, still in the bag because Jon didn’t know if he should wrap it or not. He gave it to Tommy and Tommy opened it, taking the box from the bag, revealing them to be new sneakers.

"Oh wow."

"Your old ones looked a little beaten in. Thought you could use new ones."

Tommy opened the lid, taking out the simple and functional new sneakers, nodding in approval. 

"Thank you."

Tommy stood up after setting the box on the couch and kissed Jon. Then he got Jon’s gift from his bag and gave it to him. It was a small, flat square box that fit easily in Jon’s hand and Jon received it. He opened the lid to reveal a smooth matte onyx ball bracelet with a silver skull charm. It was beautiful and simple and Jon smiled when he saw it, lifting it from the box and slipping it on his wrist.

"This is amazing."

"You like it?"

"Yeah, I love it!"

Jon smiled and looked at matte beads on his wrist, loving that Tommy knew him so well. 

"Thank you."

They kissed again and then sat down, Tommy trying on his new sneakers, wearing them for a bit so he could walk to the kitchen to get another beer for them. He then took them off as he looked at them and said,

"I can’t even remember the last time I got a new pair of sneakers."

"Glad you like them."

Tommy kissed him once more. It was a good anniversary - Jon’s first and he was glad it went well.


	227. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Eames is a cop, arrives at his precinct to a screaming match between some young guy and other cops. He intervenes as he's got "the charm" and goes to calm the guy (arthur) down. Arthur is all busted up, blood all over his face, says no one will help him cause he works at a happy endings massage parlor. Says he's not worthless just cause of what he does, that he wants help from this client who assaulted him. Eames promises to help, follows through and ends up falling for Arthur.

Eames just arrived at the station to start his shift and the moment he opened the door, he could hear yelling. 

It wasn’t unusual, it was usually insanity at the station with drunks or out of control teenagers. As he made his way in further and got to the holding cells, he saw it was his fellow officers having a screaming match with some young kid. The kid was beaten up badly and Eames wondered if that had been inflicted on him because of his coworkers.

He walked and said,

"What’s going on?"

The first cop, Nash, turned to Eames as he said,

"Oh, hey Eames. Nothing is happening, just some whore here trying to file a complaint. I told him to piss off because we charge him with prostitution."

"I’m not a whore!"

The other cop next to Nash, Yusuf said,

"Well, he’s being rowdy, I’m out."

Nash quickly bailed on him too, leaving the problem to Eames. He sighed and looked at boy, he was dressed no differently then any other teenager he’d seen but his face was covered with bruises and cuts and he had taken some kind of punishment.

"Okay, we’ll file your report. Let’s sit and you can tell me what happened."

The boy looked hesitant considering what just happened but he agreed and went to Eames’ desk and sat down and began to explain what happened.

His name was Arthur and he worked at a massage parlor, which as soon as he mentioned, Eames knew that it had an ill repute around it. So it was no wonder Nash called him a whore. While at work, a client that Arthur was uncomfortable with, began demanding more and when Arthur refused to comply, the client assaulted him. 

"He did this to me…and he said he would get away with it because I’m just some worthless slut. But I’m not…I know I’m not."

Eames paused from writing the report and pat Arthur’s hand.

"I know you’re not. Go on."

"I can get his information from the massage parlor and his full name."

"Good, I’ll stop by tomorrow for the information."

Arthur seemed more subdued by then and he looked down at his battered hands.

"Thank you officer."

Eames nodded. Before Arthur left, Eames gave him his card and promised to come by tomorrow.

Eames kept his word and the next afternoon, he went to the massage parlor that Arthur worked at and the girl at the counter seemed nervous seeing a cop come in. Eames explained he just wanted the information of the client who assaulted Arthur the previous night and the girl was more than happy to oblige. 

From there, it was easy to arrest the man. His face was on camera coming in, records showed the time he was with Arthur and his credit card receipt showed what time he finished for services rendered. Arthur confirmed it was him when he was asked to come back for a line up and then man was booked.

While there was still a court date and more paperwork to process, Arthur still stopped by and thanked Eames himself.

"You…actually helped me."

"Why wouldn’t I?"

Arthur looked down as he stood outside the police station with Eames and whispered softly,

"Because I’m a whore…"

"You’re not a whore."

Arthur scoffed a bit and looked up, his face still healing and with every bit of skin that was being revealed, Eames could see how lovely he really was. 

"I know what I do…you know what I do. There’s no need to lie."

"Arthur, I’m not lying. Regardless of what you do, you don’t deserve to be treated like that."

"I still have to go to trial…they might let him go because of what I do."

"I’ll make sure they don’t."

"You’re pretty nice for a cop."

Eames just gave him a smile. 

They kept in touch until the court date and Eames himself was called to testify against the client to who had harmed Arthur. He gave his full report, including the photos the hospital had taken to show the extent of damage Arthur had suffered. 

The man did go to jail and Arthur had felt relief to know Eames had kept his word, not just making sure the man went to prison but sticking throughout the entire case. 

When it was, Arthur now mostly healed, just a fine scab on his lip and faint bruises around his arms were all that remained. He looked at Eames and said,

"I don’t know how to repay you."

"I’m happy to help."

"If you ever want to get a massage…you can. Just come in and see me…it’ll be on the house."

Eames gave him a sad little smile before he said,

"I’d rather not."

"Oh…ok. I understand."

"I would like to take you to lunch if that was possible."

Arthur looked surprised, then happy.

"It’s possible."


	228. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Could I have Arthur and Eames as teenagers in love, but found out by Arthur's parents. His mother is disgusted and Arthur runs away to someplace he feels safe. He plans to run away with Eames, until his dad finds him, and comforts and accepts him with open arms.

When Arthur seventeen, he met the boy he knew he would spend the rest of his life with.

He knew everyone would tell them they were too young to know what love is, they were just teenagers. It would never last. But Arthur felt something with Eames and when he looked into Eames’ eyes, he knew he felt the same way.

Their only trouble was their parents, namely Arthur’s. While Eames’ parents were alright with their son’s sexuality, Arthur lacked such luxury. He didn’t know how his parents would react and he was afraid to tell them.

But at times, he didn’t worry about it, just happy being with Eames, feeling so in love and happy with him.

His peace was nearly ruined when one afternoon after school, Eames came over to Arthur’s house. They were supposed to be studying, but they found themselves making out instead. They weren’t expecting anyone home for a few more hours and as they rolled around in Arthur’s bed, Arthur’s mother came home, walking into Arthur’s room.

She gasped in horror and kicked Eames out, screaming at Arthur, disgusted with her son. Arthur’s fears were realized as his mother berated him, telling him she wanted this to stop, to never see Eames again. 

Before his father got home, afraid of what he would say, Arthur packed a few things and snuck out of his room. He ran to Eames; house, texting him to tell him he was outside. Eames came out to meet him and saw Arthur holding a bag and asked him what happened. After Arthur told him what happened with his mother, Eames more than understood and asked him for a moment to grab his own things, promising they would work it out together. They got in Eames’ car and drove together, not sure where they were going to go, but they wouldn’t stay there.

They stopped at a park and got in the back seat, Eames holding Arthur as they talked, wondering what their next step would be. They had no money, they were only seventeen…they had nowhere to go. But they had each other and for now that was all they wanted.

They had fallen asleep when there was a tap on the window. It was the middle of the night and Arthur woke up first, startled for a second until he realized the tap on the window was his father. He was afraid then but his father urged him to come out, to talk to him so Arthur did. 

His father told him what his mother had said and he saw he was with Eames now. He told him he didn’t care, that he loved his son no matter what and he didn’t have to run away from them. His mother would come around, but until then, he had all the support he needed from him. 

Arthur nearly broke down and relief washed over him as he thanked him and his father hugged him, patting his back, telling him he was relieved he hadn’t gotten far. When Arthur asked how he was found, his father explained he had been driving around looking for them for hours. 

He met Eames at that moment too and Eames was relieved Arthur’s father was more open minded than Arthur’s mother. Arthur’s father asked Arthur to come home, he told him he could continue seeing Eames as well and nothing would change at home, so long as he came back. Arthur said he would.

And he did, secure in his father’s promise.


	229. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Could you write about the first time Tommy blew Jon pretty please?

Back when Jon was easing into his sexuality and still getting accustomed to dating Tommy, there were many bumps, many difficult moments and things Jon didn’t know if he would ever get use to. 

Sometimes, Tommy wouldn’t shave frequently and when they kissed, Jon would feel the bit of scruff against his face and be weirded out. Other times, Tommy would hold his hand while they were on the couch watching T.V and Jon could feel the size of his hand, the callouses from working out and he would pull his hand back, unaccustomed to holding hands. The few moments that Jon could get past all that and they kissed and made out for a bit, Jon’s mind caught up to him and he would mentally panic and feel disgusted with himself when he felt Tommy’s weight on him, his hands on his hips, or his hand on his face. It would all be too much at times.

The further they got along in their relationship, the better Jon got at all that, getting use to Tommy and with the idea of himself being with him. Slowly they went along further.

The biggest set back came when in the middle of a heavy session, Tommy touched him, his hand cupping and rubbing Jon’s cock and Jon gasped, swallowing hard as he realized that it felt good. Tommy kissed him still, making his way down his throat as he checked in on him.

"You alright, Angel Face?"

Jon felt the blush in his face whenever Tommy called him that. He nodded and softly said,

"Yes…"

"Stop me if you need to."

Jon nodded, feeling Tommy slide down his chest, pushing up his shirt as his lips touched Jon’s bare skin and Jon groaned, loving how it felt, loving how good Tommy’s mouth felt on his chest, on his nipple, down his stomach, ticking him when he brushed over his sides. When Tommy tugged down Jon’s sweatpants, Jon began to feel nervous again.

His heart began thumping against his chest and he swallowed hard when he realized where this was going. His breathing began getting harder and he thought he might faint from nerves as Tommy got him naked from the waist down. He felt awkward and scared, panting as Tommy kissed his thighs, moving them apart and Jon couldn’t bare to look, his eyes closed as he felt Tommy’s hand on his erection, his mouth near him and it was at that moment his mind went into full on panic mode.

His erection was gone an instant later and he felt embarrassed as he sat up and Tommy was looking up at him.

"What’s wrong?"

Jon shook his head, unable to look him in the eye as he blushed furiously, all of it so humiliating. Jon turned, pulling the sheet from his bed over himself as he covered his face with his hand. Tommy moved, sitting behind him as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Hey…it’s okay. You weren’t ready."

Jon didn’t say answer him, so ashamed that such a thing had happened to him,  _to him_! Tommy sat there with him, waiting patiently until Jon finally turned to him and sat up, letting his shirt fall back down over him, the sheet still on his lap.

"I’m sorry. I freaked out."

"It’s okay, Angel Face. You weren’t ready. It’s fine."

Jon shook his head. 

"It’s just…embarrassing."

Tommy shrugged and leaned over to him to kiss his cheek.

"Whenever you’re ready, you know I’ll be here."

Jon nodded, the sting of shame slowly coming off him, thankful for a man like Tommy to tolerate him.


	230. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Could you write about Jon asking Tommy to move in with him please??

After the year of dating, Jon feeling happier than he had in years, content and in love with Tommy, he thought it best to move onto the next step.

He found himself thinking about it while he made his bed, lifting the sheet up and bringing it down on top before smoothing it out. He began to tuck the corners of the sheet under the mattress then he threw the blanket over it, smoothing that out as he picked up the pillows, fluffing them a bit as he put them in place. Mentally, he said to himself he had his pillows and then there were Tommy’s pillows. At that second, he wondered, when did his extra pillows become Tommy’s? He looked around, seeing little signs of Tommy’s continuous stay, a small pile of his laundry in mesh bag that Tommy said he would take with him next time but he hadn’t yet, his work out sneakers near the closet, a few of his sweatshirts folded and piled on a chair Jon had in his room except for the one Jon was wearing at that moment, which was Tommy’s but Jon had all but stolen from him.

When Jon walked through the rest of his apartment, he noticed Tommy’s toothbrush in his bathroom, along with his deodorant and brush, his coat in the living room, hanging on the coat rack, his protein stuff in the kitchen. Tommy was there often, hardly ever went home and if he did, he came back after a couple of hours.

Jon found himself not minding that. Not minding any of that. He wanted Tommy to stay. 

When Tommy came home and Jon was making dinner, he again found himself happy that Tommy had a key, had a key for a long time because Jon was tired of answering the door each time Tommy came over. It was Jon’s spare key once, but now it was Tommy’s. 

When Jon served them, they both sat down and caught each other up on their day. Half way through, Jon looked at Tommy and said,

"How much stuff do you have at your place?"

Tommy thought for a moment then looked at Jon.

"Not a lot I suppose. Why?"

"Because. I was thinking…maybe you should just stay here. No sense in you paying rent on an apartment you’re hardly at."

Tommy smiled a bit.

"You want me to move in?"

Jon felt a little flustered and looked down at his plate, pushing his food around with his fork.

"Yeah…I would. I mean…would you want to?"

"Yeah…I’d like to."

"Good."

Tommy continued eating, fighting back the smile that was threatening to show up. 

After a few days, Tommy moved the rest of his stuff into Jon’s place - mostly clothes and a handful of books and personal stuff. Jon made room, adjusted his things over to share the space. While he did, he realized how far he’d come, knowing that just a few short years ago, this wouldn’t have ever been a thought in his mind. 

He was glad he was past that.


	231. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by cetaa: maybe a fic where arthur has wings, but hides them, he binds them down, and never like removes his shirt, n eames pesters him about it constantly, especially when in warmer climates, OH and maybe then ~*all is revealed*~ when arthur gets injured and they have to remove his shirt to get to the wound or something?? like feel free to go wherever you want with it though!! uau

In everyone of Arthur’s dream, he was covered. He wore a coat of some kind, different, fitting in with his choice of fashion, but always a coat of some kind. 

Eames use to tease him about it, saying it was an absurd thing to include in every dream and he wondered why he did it and when he asked, Arthur would say it was nothing.

But it happened consistently and even when there was a dangerous situation, Arthur wore his coat.

During a job one time, they struggled to get through, the mark was suddenly aware of the intrusion, projections turning on them and everyone fled. 

Eames was ahead of Arthur, hearing him running right behind him as a stampede of projections followed. He could hear them and when he glanced back to see how far they were, he could see their hands reaching out to Arthur, tearing at his coat as Arthur struggled to stay out of their grasp.

Just as they reached the end of the hall, moments from escaping the dream, Eames opened the door and rushed towards the staircase, running up the stairs towards the roof, knowing Arthur was right behind him, He called out,

"Just a few more seconds!"

They burst through the door, heading for the ledge and Eames jumped first. He turned to see Arthur following, the last shred of his coat being ripped away as a glorious span of wings came out behind him just as music filled the air. 

It was beautiful and breath taking and when Eames woke up, Arthur beside him, he looked at him, surprised by what he saw. 

"What was that all about?"

Arthur shrugged, not even sure how to explain it himself.

"It’s something that occurs now and then. It’s why I hide it. I don’t think I can control it."

Eames nodded.

"It’s impressive though."

"Thanks."


	232. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Another sequel do the Peaky Blinders AU, pretty please! In the last episode Alfie said to the new "bakers" this: "Jewish women. You do not go anywhere near them, because Jewish women for you are off the fucking menu.". Well, he said nothing about Arthur, right? So one stupid baker tries his luck and he is hitting on Arthur. It ends not well for him.

The bakery was underway. Shelby himself was around now and then, Arthur always kept out of sight when he was. For the main part, this was Alfie’s operation - as it always had been.

He walked through the bakery, listening to the humming and then talking of his employees, his eyes cutting to them if he felt them looking at him as he walked through. Alfie’s gait was more of a brooding, caged beast, his shoulders powerful and always tense, his head down a bit as he clenched his hands into fists at his sides, rings covering some of his fingers, a cane in his right hand.

He wore his loose white shirt, the sleeves rolled up, his black pants and white apron, his own foot steps sounding heavy as he stalked through the grounds. As he got to one of the rooms where the barrels of rum were prepared, he looked around and saw Arthur.

Arthur was the source of his calmness, his peace, his center. He adored Arthur like he never adored anyone but at that moment, he felt rage. He felt his lips tighten into a line, his hold on the cane harder as he stalked forward. He focused on the baker trying to talk to Arthur because he knew that shit of a man. He had been warned not to talk to anyone because he was easily distracted. The fairer sex was his undoing since working for Alfie, he had been warned not to go anywhere near women. Alfie didn’t think the man was foolish enough to go near Arthur - as lovely and soft as Arthur appeared, Arthur was for him and him alone.

Arthur himself was innocent, he sat by the man and looked disinterested, trying to read, glancing up at the man now and then in irritation, clearly annoyed the man was not getting the hint. As Alfie got closer, he could hear the man say,

"So, once this is done for the day, maybe we can step out."

Alfie was behind the man as he said,

"Oi, shouldn’t you be working?"

His voice was even and hard, rasping each word as if he was wrapping poison around it, to stab the man with. Arthur saw him and said nothing, just looked down at his book.

"Oh, I was just-"

"You hitting on my boy here."

"Your bo-…you said women were off the menu."

"It don’t mean he’s on it."

The man looked nervous and the entire warehouse grew silent, watching the man’s very death play out before them. Alfie’s eyes seem to go black, focused and intense on the man’s face.

"I’m so-"

It was all the man could manage to get out before Alfie raised the cane he was carrying and struck the man across the face. The man didn’t even get a chance to spray blood from his mouth, most of it splashing across the floor when he landed. Alfie stepped closer to him and held the cane in both hands raising it above his head and bringing it down again on the man’s head, again and again, the sickening crunch and crack of the man’s skull resonating throughout the warehouse. Alfie stopped after a few swings, then stepped back and looked at Arthur who still looked at him calmly. It was not the first brutal attack Arthur witnessed and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

Alfie turned to the rest of the bakers who were there, watching in horror.

"Get back to work!!"

He shouted across the warehouse and immediately everyone turned back to what they were doing. Arthur stood then and touched Alfie’s shoulder, seeing him turn back, calm almost immediately.

"Let’s get you cleaned up."

Alfie looked at his hands, covered in spatters of blood as he cursed and shook his head, following Arthur out to clean up.


	233. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I love this Peaky Blinders AU! Could we have another little sequel? :) tommy runs into Arthur accidentally on the street, and recognizes him as Solomon's boy. He only recognizes who he is when he gets back to his house and talks to Polly about the circumstances of her son's disappearance.

Alfie hated to let Arthur go out anywhere on his own. He didn’t worry about his well being, he knew Arthur was more than capable of defending himself, he had taught him as much throughout his life. What he worried about was someone - namely the Shelbys seeing him. 

It was the one thing that stuck out in his mind the most, Arthur’s true origins, Alfie’s theft from the Shelbys. If he could keep it from Arthur for the rest of his natural life, he would and he planned on doing so.

But that day was different. Arthur was promised he could do more and all Alfie could think for him to do is just to run to the docks and check on some shipments. Arthur insisted he could go alone and Alfie agreed.

Arthur was pleased to go and after dressing in the coat Alfie gave him and put on him, himself, he gave him a pair of knuckle dusters as well and made sure Arthur had ammunition. Arthur let Alfie fuss over him, knowing he needed to and then he cupped his face, kissing him once more before he looked at him sternly and said,

"You be careful, you hear me?"

Arthur nodded and Alfie let him go.

Arthur walked calmly to the docks, wanting to do his job, wanting to prove to Alfie he was more than capable of doing more and as he turned a corner, he accidentally knocked into Tommy Shelby himself. Arthur never got a chance to meet Tommy Shelby, though he was in Alfie’s bakery often. Alfie always sent Arthur home during those days and Arthur never argued why - one never argued with Alfie, but he knew who Tommy Shelby was.

"Excuse me."

Tommy Shelby eyed him for a moment and adjusted his cap.

"You’re Solomons’ boy aren’t you?"

"What’s it to you?"

"Just curious. Never seen you around the business."

Arthur didn’t say anything but he stepped aside and excused himself, going ahead to do his given task. Tommy Shelby watched him go, his face seeming familiar despite never having directly seen him, just glances, having heard more descriptions of him by those who actually seen him at Solomons’ bakery. 

For the rest of his visit, he kept thinking of Solomons’ boy. He didn’t ask him directly, but the boy seemed hauntingly familiar in certain ways that Shelby couldn’t pin.

It wasn’t until he returned home that he realized just who Arthur was.

Arthur, was Aunt Polly’s son.

He settled at her table to talk to her, having the offered cup of tea.

"Aunt Polly…can I talk to you about your son?"

Aunt Polly was clearly wounded by the words but she hid them well enough as she cleared her throat.

"What of him?"

"The day he was kidnapped…what happened?"

"Nothing to tell really. It was the middle of the night. I was sleeping and I heard a crash and when I came to Arthur’s room he was gone. Police were of no help. They said there was nothing that could be done unless a ransom was asked for. But no one ever asked for anything. They just my boy and that was it."

The Shelbys weren’t saints and had in control for some time. Tommy knew there were many enemies in the shadows and he was surprised that they had struck long before Tommy came into power.

"You think about him sometimes?"

"All the time, Tommy. All the time. I wonder if he’s alive. If he’s well. If he remembers me."

Tommy nodded. He didn’t dare mention, didn’t even hint that Arthur was alive and in the clutches of the most dangerous man Tommy had ever come across. 

"Why do you ask?" 

Tommy looked up from his cup and shook his head lightly.

"Just something that came in my mind."


	234. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reyani: They are in a store shopping for needed supplies when they run into Jon's ex Barbara. Jon introduces Tommy as his boyfriend and its up to you how Barbara handles this situation.

"I will never understand your need to have so many cleaning supplies."

"I go through a lot of it. I like to keep a clean house, you know that."

"I know." Said Tommy, smiling as he teased Jon.

They were grocery shopping and like some weird kind of candy store, Jon loved to wander up and down the cleaning aisle slowly, replacing what he was missing or low on or what was new. Tommy didn’t understand, but he went with it anyway, letting Jon read the backs of bottles or boxes, weighing his options on what would be better. 

Jon mumbled to himself, 

"Lemon scented…lavender scented…why would I want either one, don’t they have plain? What happened to pine?"

Tommy smiled and shook his head as Jon held both bottles of cleansers. Then they both heard,

"Jon?"

Jon looked up and Tommy did as well to see a beautiful looking blonde girl walking towards them. She had fitted jeans and a tanktop on, her hair down as she held a basket in her hand.

"Oh wow, it is you."

Jon looked worried for a moment and set both bottles back on the shelf as he said,

"Barbara…"

Tommy had heard that name before. She was the ex-girlfriend. There was a whole mess behind their break-up and so much more that came with it and Jon couldn’t talk about it without getting angry and now here she was.

"You look so different." She commented.

Tommy had only seen pictures of Jon before and when they met it was as if he was transitioning away from that look. Of course, now he was out grocery shopping with his boyfriend so he was in sweats and a plain, shirt since they were going to work out after this. There was no product in his hair, still short though. 

"Yeah, I’m going to the gym afterwards."

She laughed, running his hand through her hair before she noticed Tommy. Her eyes flickered to him and Jon said,

"Oh, right. Barbara this is Tommy, my boyfriend."

The words left Jon’s mouth easily, naturally and Tommy was just as surprised as Barbara was. 

Tommy didn’t bother saying hi as she saw the shock on her face.

"Your…boyfriend? Is this a joke?"

She scoffed a bit and Jon looked her in the eye.

"Yeah, my boyfriend. Been together over a year."

"But…how are you gay? We were together for a while."

"It was after you and either way, it’s not really any of your business."

She looked at Tommy again and then gave a polite smile to him.

"It’s good to meet you Tommy. Nice to see you again Jon."

She gave him one more strange look before she walked away and Jon shook his head, picking the lemon cleanser before they left.

In the car ride home, Jon looked annoyed as he drove, Tommy just looking at him.

"That was fucking weird."

Jon finally laughed a little.

"Yeah…I didn’t think I’d see her again."

"So that was her huh?"

"Yeah that was her. The one who projected all her romance movie ideals on me."

"She was pretty."

"Yeah. Too bad that’s all she was."

"Nah, you don’t sound bitter at all."

Jon gave him a look as he took a deep breath.

"Yeah that sounded bitter as fuck. Sorry about that. She just gets under my skin."

Tommy reached over, touching his knee while he drove. Jon looked at his hand, then at Tommy. 

"I freaked her out though. So there’s that."

"Yeah, you did. Surprised us both."

Hearing Tommy say that made Jon feel oddly proud. It was jump he made on his own and it was a great feeling.


	235. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by happypuffafeesh: after Tommy's moved in, Jon sees Tommy isn't as clean as him. He doesn't say anything at first and picks up after him but he eventually ends up snapping at him and it results in this big fight. Next day; the boys are still mad and not talking to each other, but Tommy starts paying more attention to the messes he leaves and Jon sees he's trying and I just want fluffy apologizing :)

Jon didn’t even notice. At first.

He didn’t notice the once neat and small pile of laundry in the mesh bag was now full and piling over in the hamper. He didn’t notice the stack of sneakers near the door, he didn’t notice how when Tommy changed his clothes, he left them on the floor of the bedroom or the bathroom. The wet towels, the dirty dishes, the stacks of magazines…

None of that was noticed at first.

 

But as time went on, Jon noticed his once neat and tidy apartment was becoming overrun with Tommy’s mess. Tommy hardly cleaned up, only when he was looking for something and only did laundry when he ran out of clothes. Jon would spent twice as long cleaning, doing dishes, laundry, making the bed, putting away clothes and shoes and he began to get frustrated.

It got bad one night when Tommy came home after a work out, Jon getting ready to go on their nightly run when he saw Tommy kick off his shoes and take off his sweatshirt and threw it on the couch.

"Hey, I just need to get some water and hat and we can go."

Jon didn’t say anything as he saw the pile of shoes again, this time, it seem to spread out further now that Tommy shoved his gym shoes there. He picked up Tommy’s sweatshirt as brought it to the already overflowing hamper. He sighed as he did his best to shove it in and not let it get to him. That was until Tommy came and rummaged through the drawers he had, causing chaos, looking for his hat.

"Tommy! I just organized all that!"

"Well…don’t. I can never find anything when you fold all my shit."

"You’re making a mess though! I spent all day cleaning up and you just destroyed everything!"

"I don’t destroy everything!"

"Yes you do! You’re a slob!"

"You’re way too fuckin uptight over a few drawers!"

"It’s not the drawers! You leave your shoes everywhere! You leave clothes, towels, plates everywhere!"

"Where is this coming from?"

"Since you got here, I’ve spent all my time cleaning up after you! It’s enough already for fuck’s sake!"

"Fuck this, I’m going to run alone, you stay here in your prestine little palace."

Jon let him go, too angry to go after him. Besides he had to clean everything up.

The next day wasn’t better. They had ended up sleeping on opposite sides of the bed and they hadn’t spoken since the fight. Jon was still pissed Tommy was inconsiderate of the space they now shared and Tommy was annoyed that Jon was fussing too much about stupid things like if his drawer was out of order.

It was like that for a few days, until Jon noticed one day that the shoes near the door was more organized - in fact, there were only two pair there. He hadn’t noticed a single towel in a pile on the floor and he walked into the kitchen to notice Tommy doing the dishes. Jon felt appreciative of Tommy’s effort and when Tommy was picking up his laundry to do a load, Jon walked over to him and hugged him, putting his arms around him as he said,

"I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get so mad before."

Tommy didn’t say anything at first but then he sighed, breathing out and softening under Jon’s embrace. He dropped the bag he was holding as he held Jon in return.

"It’s okay. I didn’t make shit any easier for you. Next time though, don’t bottle it up."

Jon nodded.

"Thanks though…I saw what you’re doing."

"Well…you’re right. I guess I was just so use to being on my own, I forgot what’s like to live with someone else."

"I never lived with anyone else. So…I’m set in my ways. But I won’t yell at you like that again."

Tommy chuckled a bit.

"Alright. I won’t leave my shoes everywhere."

"Appreciated."

Tommy did keep his word, he didn’t leave his shoes everywhere. But his drawers were still a mess and he still left a stack of dishes in the sink now and then. Jon stopped worrying about his drawers. But he still complained about doing the dishes.  


	236. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Tommy/Adam , Adam tells Kyle that he's figuring out he's gay and seeing a man, Kyle is weirded out but mostly amused until he actually SEES Tommy in person and how huge and hulking he is and gets Kyle-esque word vomit (like, how does it even fit? can you actually sit anymore? etc)

Adam fidgeted a bit as Kyle moved about his kitchen, looking for some snacks. 

"So what’s up? You said you had something to tell me?"

Kyle finally settled on cookies and set them on the counter to open them and then took one out to eat it, turning to look at Adam. They had been friends for a while, a long time in fact and Kyle was a solid rock for Adam when he was sick, even when he was at worse. Now that he was better and healthy again, Adam knew that Kyle deserved to know about Tommy.

"Yeah…listen. I’m seeing someone."

Kyle nodded, biting into another cookie, some crumbs spilling on his shirt, which he wiped off.

"What’s her name? When do I get to meet her."

"Well…that’s why I asked you to come by so we can talk. I’m not seeing a girl…I’m…seeing a guy."

Kyle made a face at him as he said,

"Ooookay…"

"Kyle…"

"Well…you know, you went from hetro to homo…it’s weird."

Adam sighed deeply.

"When do I get to meet him?"

Kyle continued chewing on his cookie as Adam felt a bit of relief to be away from that topic.

"In a few days."

"Great!"

Adam was actually nervous about Kyle meeting Tommy. They settled on having a nice dinner at Adam’s apartment, Tommy not really up for crowded places or clubs. Kyle was okay with that and he was there early to help Adam set up.

"You’re really fuckin in love with this guy aren’t you?"

"What? Why?"

"I’ve never seen you go through this much trouble for anyone before."

Adam shrugged, not even wanting to think of that right now. When the doorbell rang, Adam went to answer, leaving Kyle in the kitchen, asking him to get the plates while he left. Kyle did and he heard Adam at the door, talking to someone who was soft spoken and when Kyle brought the plates out to the dining room, he saw Adam’s new boyfriend.

He nearly dropped the plates, seeing the huge, mountain of a man coming towards him.

"Holy shit…"

"Kyle, this is Tommy. Tommy, this is my best friend Kyle."

Tommy held his hand out to Kyle and Kyle took it as his mouth hung open as Tommy said,

"Hey, good to meet you. Adam’s mentioned you a lot."

"Hey…yeah he’s mentioned you too…but not that you were a fucking beast."

"Kyle!" Shouted Adam.

"Sorry! You said you were seeing a guy, not a redwood. Bro, I mean no offense, but you are huge!"

Tommy nodded, taking no offense to Kyle’s words. Adam let Tommy set his things down as Kyle leaned over and whispered to Adam,

"You guys are fucking right? Are you okay? Everything still intact? I can’t image you’re not limping."

Adam turned red as he shoved him.

"For fuck’s sake Kyle, come on."

"No, seriously was it like a woman giving birth, did he just tear you open?"

Adam gave him a look in disgust.

"Come on!"

"Do you always have to be on top? I can’t imagine you let him be on top, he’d suffocate you after he came and fell on you."

"Kyle, I swear to god…don’t you say any of this shit to him."

"I wouldn’t dare. I’d be scared he would snap me in half."

Adam just sighed.


	237. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Tommy/Adam It's Tommy's birthday, so Kyle drags Adam to a sex shop to get him something fun for the night. There's a display of dildos, and Kyle goads Adam into showing him the one that looks the most like Tommy's. Kyle is completely embarrassing but Adam knows the only way to shut him up (to a point) is to give in.

Adam felt uncomfortable the moment Kyle mentioned it. 

He was grateful his friend was so accepting and welcoming of his new found sexuality - but at the same time, so insanely and thoroughly embarrassed of all the comments and questions that came with Kyle’s ever so painfully blunt words. 

The sex questions, never stopped. Positions, the amount of lubricant, condom use? It made Adam feel dizzy from the amount of blood that rushed to his head as often as blushed and felt embarrassed.

Adam had instantly regretted telling Kyle Tommy’s birthday was coming up because the light that filled Kyle’s eyes was as if he was going to get something special.

"Dude, you should totally get him something awesome for his birthday, like something kinky and dirty!"

"Kyle…"

"Like oh, shit we should go to a sex shop and you can pick up something like some flavored lube! You guys do that right?"

He gave Adam a perverse look as he gestured with his hand to his open mouth an obscene blowjob mime. Adam gave him an annoyed look as Kyle continued,

"Or a cock ring! If we can find him one that fits."

Kyle nudged him as Adam closed his eyes and shook his head.

The day before Tommy’s birthday, Adam was dragged to a sex shop Kyle knew of (of course he did) and they went inside. Adam decided he was not going to let his best friend dictate his sex life so he decided to be open about this and actually look around.

The idea of something kinky wasn’t…completely bad. Tommy was often all too cautious of hurting Adam - not that he wasn’t grateful for it, Tommy could easily shatter him. But he wouldn’t mind a bit of manhandling. He ruled out things that were too kinky; maids clothing, lingerie. And looked around at the lubes and fuzzy handcuffs. He was actually looking over a pair of snow leopard print handcuffs when Kyle pulled him away and lead him to…

„,a huge display of dildos. Of course. 

He felt like smacking his hand to his forehead as he sighed deeply.

"Kyle…"

"No, wait here me out. One of my ex’s explained that this is like, heightened pleasure! He can watch you use it, he can use it on you…eh?"

Adam looked at him strangely.

"What kind of girls are you dating?"

"Which one is just like him? This one?"

He picked up a small one and Adam scoffed. 

"Really?"

"Well, how about this?"

He pointed out several different ones, trying to get Adam to tell him what Tommy was similar and Adam just sighed deeply, knowing Kyle would not ease up until Adam gave in. 

He eventually picked up one and looked at Kyle and then back at the box and slowly he watched Kyle’s expression make the connection.

"Holy shit, really?!"

He took the box from Adam and looked at it in awe and then back at Adam and nodded.

"Nice…and impressive to say the least. You take this whole thing? He’s a gentleman though right? Inch at a time?"

"Goddamnit, Kyle…"


	238. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Sequel to the sex shop request. It's Tommy's birthday and Adam gives him his present, and they use it. Up to you what it is :D

Tommy smiled at all the effort Adam had gone through, the dinner first and now, the dessert. 

Adam had warned Tommy not to give him any shit about his diet - it was his birthday and there was no birthday without a cake. So Tommy relented and said okay. He could always put in a little extra time in at the gym if it meant making Adam happy. 

He smiled when Adam stepped out the kitchen, holding a cake (clearly store bought) with a single candle in the center. He didn’t sing happy birthday but he was happy and excited, placing the small cake in front of Tommy as he kissed his cheek.

"Happy birthday. Make a wish."

He put his arms around Tommy for a moment, hugging him until Tommy was ready to blow out the candle. After he did, Adam cut the white chocolate mousse cake and they both had a piece. Tommy nodded, thankful as he said,

"I appreciate all this. It’s been a while since I celebrated my birthday."

"Well, you will now. Every year."

Tommy smiled in between bites.

After the cake and bit of relaxing, Adam shyly mentioned he had a gift.

"It’s uh…well it’s nothing serious."

"Alright. Can I see it?"

Adam cleared his throat and made Tommy follow him to the bedroom. Tommy went, a bit confused and curious at the same time. Adam made him sit and then took out the gift, his face turning red. Now Tommy was very curious as he took the bag and opened it, looking in to find,

"Is this massage oil?"

"Yes."

Tommy looked at it better, reading the bottle, seeing it was scented, heated body massage oil. 

"Oh…"

From there, Adam only needed to get out of his clothes before he had Tommy’s hands all over him. He had gone to play up Tommy’s more gentle, careful side and what better way then with massage oil? As Tommy rubbed his sides, his hips, his thighs, he sighed softly and said,

"Kyle made me go to a sex shop…he thought I should get a dildo."

Tommy laughed softly.

"What stopped you?"

"Thought it might be too much."

"Yeah I think it might be. For now anyway."

Adam’s eyes opened as he asked,

"You’d be for it?"

"I wouldn’t mind watching you use one. Get yourself all worked up and open for me…"

Adam blushed as the idea suddenly sounded so appealing.

When Tommy slipped his slick fingers inside him, Adam gasped and squirmed from the slight heat. When Tommy pushed inside him, it seem to intensify, but not in a bad way, the warmth seem to spread throughout his body and as he held onto Tommy, feeling his weight press down on him. As they kissed, Tommy moved back slightly and asked him in breathy pants,

"Would you be on top?"

Adam felt his face flush but he nodded and he was suddenly on top, his body still warm and after some movement, his shyness began to ease away.

He rode Tommy until he came. He made sure Tommy came first and only then did he worry about himself. They lay beside each other afterwards, panting for air, Tommy’s eyes closed as he smiled, licking his lips.

"Wow…you should be on top more often."

Adam giggled a little, holding onto Tommy’s arm.

"Happy birthday."

"It’s the best birthday I’ve had in a long, long time."

"Good."


	239. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur and Alfie are out super late, and end up fucking under a bridge, away from prying eyes. Until Tommy walks by and ends up seeing them. He goes home disgusted and thoroughly pissed for Arthur's sake, and knows he'll have to tell Polly about who Arthur is if he's going to save him.

Alfie could see Arthur from the corner of his eye while they walked through the streets. It was late, Alfie had, had some thing to do and he brought Arthur with him, since it wasn’t dangerous. 

He looked at his boy with adoration and he took his hand, pulling him closer, putting his arm around him and minding the brim of his hat, he kissed Arthur’s temple. His boy smiled and they stopped for a moment for Arthur to turn and he held Alfie’s face, kissing him. Alfie let him as he let Arthur do and get away with a lot. He really adored this boy, his hands sliding into the inside of his coat as he held his hips, pulling him closer.

When they broke apart, Arthur smiled at him, his dimple showing up when he smiled, still visible in the slightest bit of light and Alfie touched his cheek, rubbing his thumb against the small indent.

"Alfie."

"Yes, dove?"

"I can’t wait till we get home."

He turned slightly, catching Alfie’s thumb in his mouth and Alfie growled slightly.

"Well…what can we do about that?"

Arthur sucked the tip of his thumb, humming softly, the flat part of his tongue rubbing under the pad of his digit. He sighed deeply, letting it grumble in his throat as Arthur let go and began to pull Alfie along. They walked slightly out of their path, the city quiet for the night, the darkness giving them cover, but Arthur wanted more and he brought them to the small overpass, the structure more for decorational purposes near the sidewalk. Arthur lead Alfie underneath, the darkness even thicker there and all Alfie could do, was feel. 

He could feel his boy undoing his pants, pulling and untucking his shirt as he kissed him. Alfie did the same to him, undoing his pants after stripping his coat off him and using his own body to shield him from the world. He turned Arthur around and pulled him close with one arm, his free hand sliding between their bodies and finding his opening, touching him lightly, feeling he was slick already. Alfie paused and then bit at Arthur’s ear.

"You planned this…"

Arthur gave a soft, breathy laugh.

"Yes…"

He pushed back, urging Alfie inside him and Alfie didn’t disappoint him. 

He kept Arthur close to him, Arthur using one hand to clench onto the sleeve of Alfie’s coat, the other to keep himself from pressing against the stone wall of the bridge. His moans bounced off the wall of the bridge, Alfie’s grunts near his ear as he felt Alfie moving his hips into short, quick strokes, his arm tensing as he pulled Arthur closer - as if Arthur would try to get away.

"Naughty boy…"

Arthur smiled between his moans as he looked over his shoulder, wishing he could see more than Alfie’s shadowed face. He stood up as straight as he could, moving his hand from Alfie’s arm to wrap around his neck as he tilted back to kiss him, moaning as he felt Alfie push him to the wall, still fucking him hard. 

Arthur came shortly afterwards, staining the stone wall in front of him and Alfie continued until he was able to come inside his boy. He pulled after a moment, catching his breath and as he licked his lips, he dressed Arthur again, then tucked himself in place. He leaned down, picking up Arthur’s coat from where he threw it and shook it out before putting it back on him. He adjusted his hat before putting his arm around Arthur and they continued their walk home, Arthur smiling brighter than before.

What neither one of them noticed was how Tommy Shelby had heard the moans and then saw them walking out from under the bridge. He growled to himself, angry that this monster was devouring one of Shelby’s own in such a way. 

What was worse is that he had not told Aunt Polly yet. But now he had to, he had to if only to take Arthur out of the jaws of the beast that was Alfie Solomons. 


	240. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: The Peaky Blinders AU, again. Tommy confronts Arthur and Alfie and tells Arthur the truth. Alfie is devastated but he lets Arthur go to Birmingham to meet his mother. After a couple of weeks Arthur comes back to Alfie and ask him a question. Not "why did you do this" but "do you really love me". When Alfie says "yes", Arthur stays with him.

When Tommy Shelby appeared out of nowhere, uninvited and not on the schedule, Alfie was on guard. He had no time to hide Arthur, considering that Shelby came in while Alfie was at his desk and Arthur across from it, talking to him instead of letting him work. Alfie could have beaten Shelby to death then and there, his cold blue eyes landed on Arthur and Alfie knew that Shelby knew.

Arthur stood, or rather tried, but Alfie’s hand landed on his shoulder and pushed him back down. 

"What are you doing here, Shelby? You’re not due here for another couple of days."

"I could come by when I want. I thought that was the arrangement."

"It is."

"Well, here I am, Besides, this isn’t business. This is personal."

He looked back at Arthur and Alfie stood between them.

"He’s not involved."

"Oh I believe he is."

Shelby’s voice was hard and he was furious, Alfie could tell but he wouldn’t back off. Not when it came to Arthur.

"Give him on Solomons."

"He’s mine."

"You kidnapped him!"

He shouted and Alfie narrowed his eyes at him as Arthur’s voice broke through the both of them.

"What? Alfie…what does he mean?"

He felt his boy’s hand on his wrist and Alfie couldn’t bring himself to say it. He glare stayed trained on Shelby as he heard him say it.

"Arthur, you belong to my Aunt Polly. You’re a Shelby. Solomons here kidnapped you when you were a child."

Arthur looked so painfully young hearing the news, his eyes flickering at Shelby and then at Alfie. Seeing Alfie’s reaction, Arthur knew it was true. 

"He’s not a thing, Solomons, He deserves a chance to find out who his family is. It should be his choice."

Alfie finally broke his gaze from Shelby to Arthur and he took Arthur’s hand as he held it firmly. 

"Arthur…if you want to…you can."

Arthur looked as if he would go and Alfie’s greatest fear was that he wouldn’t return. He thought maybe, Arthur would be so devoted to him, that maybe Shelby’s revelation wouldn’t matter. But his heart was broken when Arthur stood up and said,

"I want to meet them."

Alfie nodded and he let Arthur’s hand go. He looked back at Shelby and felt himself biting the inside of his lips, a tight line now under his beard as if blaming him for this.

"We’ll deal with this at a later time."

Shelby only nodded and stepped aside to take Arthur back to Birmingham. 

Two weeks went by and Alfie worked and stayed at his desk and stalked around the bakery. He refused to think of Arthur because his absence hurt more than he ever thought possible.

While he worked on evening, he heard someone coming in and he looked up to see Arthur. Alfie stood, letting his reading glasses drop against his shirt. He knew he had much to explain, he knew the Shelbys had told him everything and the secret he had so longed to keep was now exposed. He knew Arthur would have questions and Alfie had to answer them.

Arthur’s sweet face looked at him and didn’t come any closer than the door when he finally asked,

"Alfie?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really love me?"

"Yes."

He didn’t hesitate. Arthur was the one good thing in his life - which is why he had to steal it to begin with. But it was all Arthur wanted to hear. He walked towards Alfie and Alfie walked around his desk, putting his arms around his boy - still his boy and he held onto him firmly, his hand burying itself in his hair, the other clutching at his back. He moved his head slightly to kiss his cheek and whispered in his ear,

"I missed you, boy."

Arthur’s hold held him back just as tightly.

"I missed you too."


	241. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reyani: Omg! I love that fic about Kyle meeting adam's boyfriend Tommy for the first time. You should follow it up with Kyle conversing with Tommy over dinner and Adam almost wanting to choke Kyle for asking or making embarrassing comments.

Dinner was a nerve wracking affair for Adam. He dreaded every word that came out of Kyle’s mouth because Kyle had no filter. He chatted with Tommy about food mainly, curious about his diet and his discipline. 

"Don’t you ever just want a cookie? Like just get a whole fucking cake for yourself and chow down?"

Tommy laughed a little.

"Some times. It is hard but after a while, you just don’t think about it. Especially when you’re training."

"Is that true then? That boxers and fighters and shit can’t have sex before a fight?"

"Kyle…" Adam started to warn.

"No wait, I’m curious. How do you deal? Like you can’t jerk off or anything right? Don’t have you have the worse case of blue balls? Doesn’t that effect your fighting?"

Tommy laughed, shaking his head as Adam turned red.

"It doesn’t. It’s supposed to pump you up with testosterone and rage."

"Yeah I’d be pissed if i had someone hot that I couldn’t fuck."

"So like do you make Adam wear all his clothes so you don’t get tempted?"

"Fuck, Kyle, shut up."

Tommy just laughed a little.

"I’m pretty good at self control. But it is difficult sometimes."

"What if you like did break though? And like, Adam blew you right before a fight. Fuck your testosterone just went down! What do you do?"

Adam just wanted to crawl under the table as he turned even redder.

"I’d have to get pumped up again. I’d be too relaxed." 

"Right you don’t want to be too relaxed."

Kyle nodded and stopped so he could eat and Adam felt embarrassed. He suddenly wished he hadn’t agreed to him meeting Tommy.

The conversation went back to normal for a while, Adam coming back to his usual color when Kyle suddenly asked,

"So Tommy, you don’t smoke or anything?"

Adam dropped his fork, bringing his hand to face.

"Sorry, no. I’m not against others doing it if that’s your next question."

"The training right?"

"Yup."

"It’s probably a bad idea anyway. You’d get fucked up then really hungry…that would fuck up all your shit."

Tommy agreed and Adam just sighed.

"You guys fuck while Adam was high?"

"Goddamnit Kyle…"

Tommy laughed again.

"No, hasn’t happened. I’m sure it will eventually."

"Oh yeah, it’ll happen. Let me know what it’s like alright? Most of my girlfriends never wanted to fuck me while I was high. Let me if it’s a sloppy thing…or like if Adam pops too soon. I need to know."

Adam went back to being red and Tommy laughed.


	242. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Adam/Tommy, bit of a prequel to the previous prompts, Adam and Tommy are getting to know each other, and Adam is still figuring out he's gay. He wants to spend time with Tommy, but is still WAY too shy to tell him he wants to mess around with him. So he invites Tommy over to "Watch Movies". They end up messing around, but Tommy initiates it.

Adam felt nervous and excited and confused when he saw Tommy, when he was near him. He was still trying figure himself out, wondering he just liked Tommy’s company or if he just…liked Tommy.

He invited him to his house to just watch movies, figuring - this was neutral, the was safe. He even picked a bunch of action movies just to be safe. 

He had a few snacks, knowing Tommy’s diet was pretty strict but he allowed for breaks here and there and he had water instead of beer. He dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and by the time Tommy came over, he was smoothing his hair down and answered the door.

"Hey!"

He winced mentally at how excited he sounded when he really meant to sound casual. Tommy didn’t notice as he hugged him and said hi back as he stepped inside once Adam allowed him. 

They started with Point Break to watch and because they’ve seen it, they commented and talked through the whole thing. Then, Adam popped in Die Hard with a Vengeance and commented through that as well. It was turning into a fun night, the popcorn bowl between them as they looked at each other, throwing popcorn at each other while they laughed. 

When the movies where over, Adam picked up the now empty bowl and set it on the coffee table before sitting back down and said,

"So, what else should we watch? I got a couple of others."

He leaned forward and picked up the stack of DVD’s and started reading them off, one by one, not noticing how Tommy leaned closer to him and said,

"Hey…"

Adam looked up and over at him, startled when Tommy leaned closer to him, kissing him. Adam was still, surprised but as it was happening, he realized, he wanted this. His eyes closed as he started to kiss back. Tommy then moved away and took the DVD’s from Adam’s hands, setting them on the coffee table and kissed him again, pulling him closer as they sat back on Adam’s couch and kissed.

It was nice and slow and it was exactly what Adam wanted. When Tommy kissed him, he moved his arms, putting them around Tommy’s neck, feeling him lean forward as he turned towards him better. When they pulled back for air, Adam looked at him, his face a little flushed and he bit his lip as Tommy said,

"I’ve been wanting to do that for a while."

Adam smiled shyly and said,

"Me too…"

"I’m glad you invited me over."

"I swear…I didn’t intend for this to happen. But I’m glad it did."


	243. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Could we get the Praky Blinders AU-- when Arthur meets and first talks to the Shelbys, especially Aunt Polly. One of the brothers says something against Alfie, though, and suddenly Arthur is arguing and defending him, insisting that Alfie loves him.

Tommy had never seen Aunt Polly be so emotional before.

When he brought Arthur back, she cried quietly but she held onto him, embracing him close as if she was afriad he was vanish from her arms. Arthur stood there, looking down over her shoulder, his arms around her loosely as if he was supposed to do that but wasn’t quite sure for how long.

Arthur and John were there with Tommy and Aunt Polly when Arthur was brought back, the three of them stunned and quiet and pleased to have young Arthur back - another Shelby for the family.

Everyone sat down and Arthur seemed withdrawn and distant as he spent the first night listening to his estranged family. 

The first few days he was there, he didn’t speak much, just listened as the Shelbys, especially Aunt Polly spoke to him, caught him up on the family and then the business. She didn’t want to tell him too much on it, but Arthur would look at her coldly and she knew her son had seen and done things already. For the first time in a very long time, a chill ran up her spine. 

Business was soon the topic among them and Arthur listened still as Tommy - the head of the family, Aunt Polly not withstanding, spoke of the current situation at hand. And of Alfie Solomons.

Arthur Shelby scoffed at the sound of his name and John looked at him.

"We should bring down that psychopath now. Considering it was he who stole from us before this war started."

"He’s not a psychopath." Arthur said. 

It was the first he’d spoken since he got back to Birmingham. 

All eyes were on him now as Aunt Polly said,

"Arthur…what do you mean?"

"I know Alfie. He’s taken care of me. He’s shown me nothing but kindness."

"We know what kindness he’s shown you." Said Tommy.

Arthur’s glare at him was sharp and as dead as Alfie Solomons and Tommy frowned at the sight of it.

"He loves me."

"Then he’ll be easier to weaken with you on our side." Said Arthur Shelby.

Arthur said nothing but didn’t lower his head, didn’t break gaze from Tommy.

"He put me in good schools. He trained me to defend myself."

"You were too young to have a weapon put in your hand." Said Aunt Polly.

"I did it for him. Anyone I’ve ever hurt has been in his name and I’m not sorry. I would do it again. I would always do it for him."

Everyone was silent and Aunt Polly stood, excusing herself. Arthur and John left as well, leaving Tommy with the young Arthur.

"If you had a choice, would you stay or go back to him?"

Arthur then looked down at the table so Tommy continued.

"He doesn’t love you, you know. He’s not capable of it. Someone like Solomons…he doesn’t have the capacity to love anyone. He’s like a wild animal, he only knows how to feed himself and how to kill to do it. If he could benefit from eating you, he would. Keeping you was nothing but a ploy against us."

Arthur looked at him and stood up.

"You only know Alfie as an enemy so yes, you would see him like an animal. But i know him as a man, someone who’s been kind to me, who took care of me, who only put his hands on me because I wanted him to. You don’t know shit, Tommy Shelby and this may be my biological family but I won’t stay. You can’t make me stay. And if you do, I’ll run and I won’t stop until I get back to Alfie."

"You’ll break your mother’s heart if you leave."

"Her heart’s already broken."

Tommy shook his head, taking out his cigarettes and lighting one.

"He got in your brain, didn’t he boy? Deeply…he’s rooted so far it’s like he’s speaking to me."

"Take me back to Alfie."

Tommy shook his head again, disappointed as he turned and left the room.


	244. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: They're very professional when working (when the team were around). So, I'd like to see only these two in the warehouse and the afternoon sun glaring down at them, Arthur is sitting on Eames' laps, smiling, one hand playing with Eames's hair complaining how beardy Eames's getting. Eames's talking nonsense, one hand wrapping around Arthur's waist. Smiling, laughing, teasing, whispering nonsense, IDK. I just want to see them being (very) happy alone together, even at work. Dom or Ari POV? Please?

Ariadne was having a slow day. The job was just about wrapped and all they were doing now, was laying low and waiting to get the okay from Dom to leave. As of now though, everyone was just waiting.

She laid on one of the lounge chairs while Yusuf finished cleaning up, writing notes and what have you, chatting just a little with her in between. Soon though, she got bored and left, wandering around the vast warehouse, looking to see if maybe Eames wanted to grab lunch. 

As she headed downstairs, she heard Eames’ very noticeable accented voice talking with Arthur though they weren’t arguing. The conversation seemed casual and normal so she thought she’d join them and cure her boredom but when she made it half way down the stairs, she saw Arthur sitting on Eames’ lap, Eames’ around his waist and they both looked at each other adoringly.

'When did this happen?' She thought to herself, sitting down on the stairs and watching them. 

It was sweet to see them behave like a couple, a normal couple, Arthur scratching through Eames’ beard, telling him he should trim it a bit, saying he was beginning to look like a wild man. Eames would smile and kiss Arthur. saying that Arthur liked it and they exchanged laughs. 

Ariadne found herself resting her chin on her hand, smiling as she watched them for a bit. They were clearly in love with one and other, that brief glimpse into their relationship confirmed that. But she was impressed at how their guards were completely dropped once the job was done. Throughout, Ariadne would have never guessed they were together, much less liked each other the way they acted around each other. 

She smiled while she watched them, seeing Arthur leaning in and whispering something to him, Eames’ hand resting on Arthur’s knee in such a familiar way. Eventually she got up and backtracked, making her way back to Yusuf’s lab. She took a seat on the lounge as she asked,

"Hey, Yusuf, how long have Arthur and Eames been together?"

Yusuf looked up, removing his glasses.

"About…hm…I don’t know. I think a couple of years."

"Does everyone know?"

"They don’t make a big deal about it, but they don’t hide it."

"Oh. That explains a lot."

"What, did you see them making out or something?"

"No, just talking. Why do they do that sort of thing?"

"Usually once they’re off jobs. They’re  _that_  gross disgusting couple.”

Ariadne laughed a little.

"They really love each other huh?"

Yusuf nodded, not looking up from his notes that time.


	245. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I've been craving some smutty Bane/John... Could you write Harem boy/belly dancer John dancing for his Master, Bane?

Bane had been traveling through the desert for years with his group of outlaws.

He had been their ruler, bringing them immeasurable wealth and glory though he punished them justly when they crossed him.

That night as he set up camp, he heard a loud commotion going on outside of his tent, so he stepped out, wrapping his scarf around his disfigured mouth as he saw his men had brought something back and there were shouts and screams going on - from excitement or fear he wasn’t sure. He only got there about half way there when one of his men brought him a dancer.

She was a belly dancer, covered in robes and scarves and Bane looked at his man.

"What is this?"

"I brought you a dancer, for entertainment purposes."

The way he said it, Bane knew he did mean this dancer to dance for him. He lifted sighed, but appreciated the thought his man had and took the dancer back to his tent.

Once alone, he turned to the dancer, lifting up the scarf from her face while he spoke.

"I will not harm you. Once we get to the next city, i’ll be sure to free you if you so desire."

When he unwound the scarf, he looked upon a beautiful face, but it was not a woman’s.

"You’re male."

The dancer nodded, clutching his robes to himself.

"I won’t harm you. What’s your name?"

"Blake…Robin Blake."

Bane nodded.

"You can sleep here. I promise no harm will come to you."

Blake seem to believe him and calmed down, resting on the blankets and pillows that Bane had once spread out for himself and let the dancer sleep.

Over the days that they traveled, Bane kept his little Robin close to him, getting to talk to him, hearing his voice, curious to see if he could dance since he was brought to him as a dancer. Each night they slept on the pillows and blankets, they spoke and Bane began to feel smitten with him. Once, Blake asked about the covering on Bane’s face.

"What do you have your face hidden?"

"It would be easier to talk to me without seeing my face."

Blake sat up, smoothing his hair back as he said,

"May I see?"

Bane looked down, considering it as he said,

"If you dance for me."

Blake looked a little nervous and then said,

"Yes."

He slowly stood, wearing his long night shirt and slowly lifted it up and off himself, wearing nothing but his linen pants as he tugged them down a little lower past his hipbones and he began to dance.

To the quiet of the night and the crackle of the fire, Blake danced for him, his hips moving in gentle, slow, hypnotic circles, his stomach caving in as he bent his knees slightly, his body undulating with practiced ease. His arms moved in front of him, to his sides, his hips popping and rolling and Bane felt his mouth drop open.

When Blake was finished, he sat down again, smiling a bit.

"You’re beautiful." Said Bane.

Blake said nothing but looked down shyly for a moment before he said,

"Please show me."

So Bane did, ready for the shock and disgust on Blake’s face but as he showed him, nothing in his face changed. HIs hand rose to the scar that intersected Bane’s mouth as he said,

"You’re beautiful."

Bane said nothing.

"Why didn’t you take me the first night I was brought to you?"

"I’m a warlord, not a rapist. I will take no one to my bed if they’re not willing."

Blake nodded as if understanding.

A month had gone by before they were even close to the next town. Bane slept, tired from the day, his robin sleeping beside him. There was dimness in the tent with only a single candle flickering and Blake grew cold from the desert night. He woke, shivering, his thin robes not enough and he slid closer to Bane, lifting his heavy arm up so he close slip under it. It was a cocoon of warmth and Blake looked at Bane’s sleeping face, lifting up his scarf as he admired him before tilting his head up to his chin, kissing him there and waking Bane.

"Robin…?"

"Bane…please take me."

"You don’t know what you’re asking."

"I want to belong to you."

Bane was gentle, having used oil to slick his robin’s hole and he moved carefully. He had uncovered his face, letting Blake kiss him, touch him - like no one else had.

He heard him gasping, whimpering softly when he entered him, his legs lifting up and open, receiving him with so much want that Bane couldn’t believe it. He heard Blake moaning as his pace picked up, his hands on Bane’s face as he looked at him, watched him and Bane felt ruined. He would never guessed that his undoing would be at the hands of a robin.  
Bane rolled his hips slowly, setting a good pace, pistoning easily, in and out, again and again, the heat between them climbing, covering them, causing them to sweat but Blake welcomed it, refusing to have little space between them as he held onto Bane as much as he could, kissing whatever his mouth was close to and Bane felt Blake’s lips on his chest, on his shoulder, on his throat and all he wanted to do was gather Blake in his arms like his precious treasure.

He kept going, making his little robin sing for him in that tent and when he touched his pretty little cock, Blake sobbed and came between them, shivering, his face red as he panted for air. Bane kept going until he too came, filling up his lovely little dancer and he kissed his mouth again, feeling his scarred mouth against Blake’s soft, perfect cupid bow. Blake didn’t recoil, he chased after Bane’s mouth, humming against his lips.

"Bane…Bane…"

"Yes, my darling…"

"I want to stay with you. Please don’t send me away."

Bane considered it. He thought of the life he would bringing Blake into and he balked at the idea of something happening to him.

"You don’t know what you ask for."

"Yes I do. You can protect me…I’ll learn to defend myself. But I want to stay with you."

Bane nodded, kissing him again and Blake smiled, bringing his arms around Bane’s thick and powerful neck as he held onto him.


	246. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: omg, ur sequel of chapter 166 of 'In Every Universe' is incredible xD can you make another sequel of what happened after that in Eames' POV please please please please *pleading eyes* can you also make it a happy or open ending please :)

Eames was heartbroken. Arthur refused his calls, his texts and he couldn’t bring himself to go to Arthur’s apartment and have the door slammed in his face again.

So he tried to woo him distantly - he sent him flowers at least once a week, he hand wrote him letters from poems and other great love letters he copied out of books. Now and then he wrote him small notes, asking for forgiveness. He didn’t hear anything back at first.

He didn’t give up though. Now that he was divorced, more than anything, he wanted Arthur back. He thought of how unhappy he had made him and how miserable he was and all he cared about was just keeping Arthur with him. He was so stupid…so selfish. He would never forgive himself if Arthur didn’t take him back.

Nearing Arthur’s birthday, Eames bought and had sent new sheets, pillows and blankets to Arthur’s home along with a few other things that he knew Arthur needed, cologne, clothes and the day of, he arrived at Arthur’s apartment, holding flowers.

He was taking a big risk, he knew it and he wondered how much longer he could of being turned away. When he knocked, he waited, looking down at the floor and he wondered if Arthur would answer. When he heard the door open, he held his breath, seeing Arthur.

The love of his life - he looked as if he hadn’t slept well in days but he was still so beautiful. Eames gave him a weak little smile and handed him the bouquet. 

"Happy birthday, my love."

Arthur’s face crumbled and he looked down as he covered his mouth. He took several deep breaths and Eames worried, wondering what to do. Arthur looked back up at him, opening the door further, pulling Eames in, putting his arms around him as he held onto him, hiding his face against his neck. Eames held him, feeling growing hope as he kissed his hair.

"Arthur…I missed you. I love you."

He heard Arthur’s shaky sigh as he said,

"I missed you too. I love you."

"I’m sorry…I’m so sorry. For everything. You didn’t deserve what I put you through. I’ll make it up to you for the rest of my life, if you let me."

Arthur didn’t move, didn’t say anything for a while and when he finally did move back, Eames gave him the flowers, seeing his eyes were wet and red. He received the flowers and smiled a little.

"Thank you."

"Please forgive me…Arthur, I can’t go on another moment without you."

"Stupid…I already forgave you letting you in."

Eames took him in his arms, kissing him now, feeling how good and alive he felt after so long of being apart from Arthur. When they moved back, Eames sighed deeply.

"Whatever you want from me, I’ll do it. Whatever you want."

Arthur smiled, setting the bouquet down on the dining room table and then holding Eames’ hands, bringing him close.

"I love you. Right now, all I want you to do is stay here with me. Never leave me again. I want you to spend the night and wake up here and let me make you breakfast and when you’re done with work, I want you to come back here."

"I want that too."

"Good. Then let’s start tonight."

Arthur stepped back, taking Eames to his bedroom. 


	247. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Sugar daddy Eames! He spoils his darling boy Arthur with his gifts. Arthur spoils him with his love.

Eames smiled as he clasped the link on the back of Arthur’s neck and then he moved his hands back, lifting Arthur’s face up to see him better. Around his neck was a thick rope of diamonds and Arthur had laughed when he saw them, but he loved to wear them for Eames.

Eames had always promised to cover him in diamonds - and thus far had kept his promise, bringing Arthur pieces of jewelry to wear throughout the years.

Arthur had been with Eames for years, since Arthur was young and selling himself on street corners. Eames became smitten with him and took him off the streets and made him his. Arthur never had to work a day in his life again. Eames was good to him, allowed him all the freedom in the world, gave him anything Arthur wanted and all he asked was for Arthur to be with him. It was a fair trade, Arthur did love him, loved the fairy tale idea that a handsome rich man lifted him from the depths of despair and nothingness and loved him.

Eames loved to spoil his sweet boy, giving him money when Arthur asked for it to buy clothes or shoes or something for the apartment and then sitting down and looking at everything Arthur bought. He loved to buy him diamonds and Arthur would wear select pieces when they had sex because Eames loved how Arthur’s sweat slicked skin looked with diamonds sparkling on him. He took him on trips to anywhere in the world he wanted and he gave into Arthur’s whim when he wanted him all for himself.

What Arthur gave him in return was all he had, which was himself. He let Eames touch him whenever he wanted, even if Eames was just holding his hand, resting his hand on his knee, playing with his hair. He let Eames kiss him whenever he wanted, softly, deeply, intensely, roughly. Sometimes just a peck on his cheek, on his temple, on his shoulder, on his hand, on his knee when Arthur was sitting up and Eames laid beside him. 

Eames only put his hands on Arthur after asking and if Arthur said no, it was respect - even when they first met and it was Arthur’s job. 

That night, Arthur wore his new diamonds and rode Eames slowly, letting him drink in the sight of his diamonds catching the light from the light on the nightstand beside them and the sweat on his chest. He leaned down to kiss him softly, biting at his mouth, feeling Eames’ hands on his back, down his hips, holding his ass as he gasped, looking at Arthur as if he was grateful for every moment. 

Early on, Eames asked him if Arthur would still be with him if he was broke. Arthur didn’t answer because he wasn’t sure. Now that he loved him and Eames had protected him and saved him and loved Arthur back so ardently, he would stay with him if he was broke. If the both of them ended up on the streets with nothing but each other, Eames would still be the only thing he needed.

When they were done and Arthur lay beside him, panting softly, Eames beside him in the same state, Eames turned towards him, kissing Arthur’s shoulder, his hand on his stomach, minding the come there from Arthur’s release as he said,

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And Arthur meant it because there were just some things that couldn’t be bought. 


	248. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Could you write a fluffy modern day evie/forrest Drabble? Evie is very loud and outspoken and comfortable in her gender and sexuality. She likes to flirt with the quiet, handsome man that works behind the bar at her favorite dive joint and is left almost speechless when one night he asks her out.

Evelyn was comfortable in her jeans and loose blouse, her hair tied in a ponytail and over her shoulder as she hung out at a local bar. She was there often, often enough that the bartender Forrest knew he drink and usually had it ready for her when she came in. 

She liked to tease Forrest when he handed her, her drink, saying things like,

"Aw, Forrest, thank you for always thinking of me."

or

"Why thank you, Mr. Bondurant, I love how I’m always on your mind."

Forrest would grumble and turn away and Evelyn would laugh.

She usually had one or two drinks, most of that time spent talking with Forrest (I.E trying to talk, Forrest just listened) and then had some water before leaving for the night. The bar was usually busy on Fridays and Saturdays but the rest of the week, Forrest was all hers.

She hated when other women came in and flirted with Forrest and felt good when he paid them no mind and always went back to work. But she felt down when Forrest barely spoke to her too - always quiet and shy. 

Evelyn felt comfortable in a big city, where she could be herself, dressed like she wanted, called herself what she wanted and felt lucky she was pretty enough that hardly anyone gave her a second glance as anything but a girl. She didn’t tolerate any nonsense and always felt vibrant and liked, easily making conversation with anyone who sat by her at the bar. With Forrest though, she never felt pretty enough, she never felt feminine enough and she wondered if it was because Forrest knew she wasn’t a “real” woman. 

When Forrest looked at her, he looked at her face, the light touches of make up from Evelyn’s work day and sometimes, he would ask,

"May I?"

And Evelyn nodded and would feel his hand on her cheek, his thumb brushing under her eye and moving back to show her a smudge of eyeliner. She would smile and thank him.

Once after a very bad day at work, the rain came down while Evelyn walked and she was soaked since all she had was a cardigan over her once nice dress. She stopped into the bar and sighed, her hair ruined, everything ruined as she went to the bathroom first, trying to save her make up with paper towels and rung out her hair as she tried to braid it. She fixed what she could before stepping out to the bar and took her usual seat as Forrest set her drink in front of her.

"Rough day, Evie?"

"Yeah. The worse."

She felt shut down for once and she looked at her drink instead of Forrest. She thought he would leave but instead he leaned on his arms on the counter.

"Hey…"

Evelyn looked up, smoothing back her hair as Forrest asked,

"May I?"

Evelyn nodded and Forrest removed the smudge of make up as he asked,

"Can we go out to dinner some time?"

Evelyn’s jaw dropped as she blinked a few times and said,

"Are you serious?"

"When have you known me to joke?"

Evelyn then realized Forrest’s hand was still on her cheek.

"Do you…you know about me right?"

She was soft spoken for a change, feeling awkward. Forrest then moved his hand back and said,

"I do. What of it?"

Evelyn bit her lip, feeling warm and excited, her day suddenly turning.

"Okay…I’d love to have dinner with you."

Forrest gave a slight smile and said,

"Great."

He went back to cleaning some glasses as Evelyn drank her drink, her lips turned up in a smile the whole time.


	249. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: Growing up together in a rough neighborhood AU if it helps think of Ian and Mickey from Shameless. God I love that show. If youre not familiar with Shameless, than just kinda like a slum area, like the bad part of Chicago. Crime on the streets, and AE looking out for each other

Arthur worked at the neighborhood corner shop. He was doing his best to stay above all the bullshit, all the roughness of the terrible neighborhood he was growing up in. He was working hard in school, trying to apply to a good college and move on. 

But when he heard Eames coming through the store, he sometimes wondered if he would ever make it. Eames didn’t seem to care about much of anything, except, maybe Arthur. Maybe.

He would come into the the shop and pick up junk food and cans of soda, placing them in his pockets, opening small bags of chips as he ate them as he did a lap and Arthur would sigh and look at him.

"Could you not?"

Eames just grinned at him, his crooked teeth with gold caps made Arthur think he looked stupid…but didn’t stop him from kissing him every time Eames pushed him up against a wall. 

Eames hung out for a while, talking to him, offering the stolen chips as Arthur turned him down but kept talking to him.

"You wanna go somewhere tonight?"

"I don’t know…"

"Come on. I promise, nothing fucked up."

"I don’t have any money."

"Me either."

Eames grinned again and Arthur agreed.

After his shift, Arthur walked home, glad it wasn’t cold yet but it was already hanging in the air. He wished he had a car, it would be easier to see Eames, hang out with him more, drive to further places to get out of the local scene, but he didn’t, so there was no sense in wishing.

Arthur really met Eames when he was about thirteen. He was saved after Eames got involved in a crowd that was trying to beat and steal whatever Arthur had. After that, Eames kind of watched over Arthur and in return. When they started messing around…Arthur wasn’t sure what it meant and he tried his best not to look into it too much. He was sure Eames was just having fun and Arthur didn’t want to be held back from his future plans.

Of course, none of that seem to matter as Eames went to pick up Arthur just shortly after Arthur got home. They went for a walk at first, just talking, Arthur noticing the bruises and fresh cuts on Eames’ fists, knowing he had gotten into some kind of fight. 

"So, where we going? I’m tired."

"Park."

Arthur sighed but went anyway, watching Eames with his hood over his head, his jeans sagging and brand new sneakers, which Arthur knew he had stolen. The park was no better in the day then at night, but Eames wanted to go and Arthur went with him. They sat on the bench together and Eames lit a cigarette while they talked.

"So, when are you gonna let me fuck you?"

Arthur couldn’t help but laugh a little.

"Never."

"Why not? Don’t you like me?"

He smiled at him and Arthur again thought of how awful those gold caps where. They made his already terrible teeth look worse. But Arthur smiled back.

"I do. But you just want to fuck me."

"What, you wanna be my boyfriend? Want me to tell you how much I love you?"

"Fuck you, no."

Eames still smiled at him in his cocky infuriating way that made Arthur blush.

"We should get out of here. Most of the crack heads come out around now."

"You’re right."

Eames finished his cigarette and they left, wandering aimlessly in the “safer” parts of the area. When they made it back to Arthur’s house, it was colder, Arthur shivering as he leaned against the chain link fence of his house. 

"You working tomorrow?"

"I always work."

"Pick you up after your shift?"

"Okay."

Eames smiled and kissed him. He always kissed Arthur as if there was meaning to it, deeply, with care and adoration. When he pulled back, Arthur sighed and looked at him.

"Careful going home."

"I will be."

Arthur went past his gate but didn’t go in. He watched Eames go down the sidewalk and turn the corner and only then, when he was out of Arthur’s sight, did Arthur go up the path to his home and went in.


	250. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: "are we both robbing the same house, oh fuck" AU I'd love if they don't even notice each other for a few minutes and then comically run their backs into each other haha maybe they can decide to go to the same safe house and trade items. "oh I like that vase. ill give you this lamp for it" and of course they decide to team up in the future as they make one hell of a team. Arthur and Eames please, though it isnt hard to infer hehe

Vacation season was the best season for Eames. He knew which houses were empty, he knew how to bypass most security systems and he knew how long it would take the police to arrive in certain neighborhoods. 

He went in through the second floor, his empty duffle bag in his hand. He broke a window pane and slowly unlocked the window, raising it and then stepping in, going straight to the jewelry boxes. 

He emptied those, the easiest fence and then looked for other things of value. Laptops, tablets, gaming systems. Things were going well until he headed to the stairs to go down to the first floor. There, he heard something, as if someone else was there. He paused and waited and sure enough, someone was there - another thief. 

He couldn’t believe the luck he had. Another thief in the same house. What are the odds. 

He slowly made his way down and the other robber, saw him almost immediately. They were quiet before Eames said,

"You got a way out?"

"Yeah…"

Eames nodded as he let the guy finish and they both escaped. 

He compromised with himself. The other thief had cleaned out the first floor, Eames had gotten the second. It was the worse of coincidences, but Arthur, the other thief’s name, seem to be on the same thought process. They got in Eames’ van and as Arthur removed his gloves, he asked,

"Why help me out of here?"

"It’s just a ride, not a kidney."

Arthur said nothing. After a while, he said,

"You were good. I didn’t even hear you and you were on the second floor."

"Same here. I only knew you were down there when I started on my way down."

"Maybe we should team up. Hit a bigger house. Split it fifty-fifty."

Eames considered it. It wasn’t a bad idea. 

"Yeah…I’m not about to turn down a bigger score."


	251. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: Arthur is at the movies platonically with Ariadne, and as the movie starts a group of really rowdy boys, including Eames, take seats directly behind A. Id love for the guys be annoying, up until Arthur tells them off and Eames is immediately smitten and tries for the remainder of the time to get back on his good side. and maybe his number :)

Arthur had been really excited to see this movie. He dragged Ariadne with him, though she was excited too (though not nearly as much as Arthur) and the day of the premiere, they went.

They got tickets and good seats and waited for the movie to start, talking to each other and when the previews started, they both looked at the screen, commenting to each other about what they would and wouldn’t see in the future. 

Around the last preview, a group of guys came in and sat in the row directly behind Arthur and Ariadne. At first, Arthur didn’t pay them any mind, the previews were still on, but once the movie started, Arthur still heard them. He tried to tune them out, focusing on the long awaited movie, but one of the guys had a loud annoying laugh and there were suddenly kicks in the back of their seat, loud cursing and comment followed and Arthur sighed. Ariadne looked at him and whispered,

"Maybe we should move seats."

They glanced around, not seeing much options…and these were such good seats. Arthur shook his head.

"Let’s just try to watch the movie."

And they did - until the popcorn started snowing over them and Arthur finally had enough. He turned around in his seat, kneeling forward as he grabbed a handful of the flung popcorn and threw it back at them.

"How about you guys shut the fuck up! We’re trying to watch the movie you bunch of assholes!"

The group of movie-goers around them laughed, some clapped and the guys who had been loud and annoying, were shamed into being quiet, though they grumbled under their breath. Arthur turned back around and sat down, Ariadne smiling at him. The rest of the movie was enjoyed. 

When Arthur and Ariadne were leaving, still talking about the movie, the incident with the guys forgotten, Arthur suddenly felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned and saw a guy and it took Arthur a moment to realize it was one of the three loud annoying guys who sat behind him. For a second, Arthur thought he was going to get punched in the face but the guy said,

"Hey, I sat behind you in the movie."

"Oh…yeah I know. Sorry to have called you names but you guys were really loud."

The guy looked a little sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck,

"Uh, yeah but you were right. My mates and I were being assholes. I just wanted to apologize to you and your girlfriend."

"Oh, she’s not my girlfriend. We’re just friends."

"Yeah, Arthur doesn’t play on my side." Said Ariadne.

Arthur sighed, hating how she just interjected his sexuality considering he wasn’t sure if this guy was going to knock his block off yet. But the guy said,

"Oh…Arthur huh? I’m Eames."

"Hi…"

"Hey…but yeah I’m sorry about that. I’m a little embarrassed about my behavior. Can I make it up to you?"

"You want to….make it up to me?"

"Yeah. I’d like to take you to a proper movie. I promise, I won’t act up."

Arthur laughed a little, a bit pink in the face and nervous.

"Oh…okay. Sure."

They exchanged numbers and Eames said he’d call him and he had to return to his friends but he smiled as he left and Arthur was still stunned. Ariadne nudged him.

"Hey look at that, you told someone of and he ended up being hot and turned on by it."

"Shut up…"

He was still smiling as he said it.


	252. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by brownsupremacist: jailbait catboy!arthur and iolder beardy eames? <3

Eames groaned as he watched Arthur crawl across the bed, his lovely little kitten on his hands and knees, tail swaying back and forth until he stopped and then leaned down, dropping to his elbows as he looked at Eames.

He all but purred for him and Eames walked over to the bed, running his hand over the top of Arthur’s head, minding his ears as he sighed softly to himself.

"Darling little kitten…how can I make you purr for me tonight?"

Arthur smiled, his tail still swaying as he looked up at Eames.

"Anyway you want."

Eames growled that time. Arthur sat up now, lifting his arms up and putting them around Eames’ neck, pressing his face to Eames’ beard, purring softly as Eames settled his hands on Arthur’s little hips. His kitten wore black briefs, slung low on his hips so his tail wouldn’t be bothered, knee high socks and a loose white t-shirt that was thin enough that Eames could feel his nipples. Eames himself was just getting out of his clothes, his white button down open already, his pants undone.

Arthur’s hands slid down Eames’ chest as he whispered,

"I love this beard on you."

"It’s why I grew it. Better to leave my mark on my kitten."

Arthur grinned.

"That’s why I asked you grow it…to leave your mark on me."

Eames slid his hands up, feeling Arthur’s narrow little hips, his sides, the shirt easily lifting up as he looked at his boy. 

"I want to do terrible things to you, kitty cat."

"Mmm…please do them to me."

Arthur moved back, sitting, then laying on his back, spreading his thighs apart as he rested his hands on his stomach, lifting up his shirt a little more. 

"They say if a cat shows you his stomach, it means he trusts you."

Arthur grinned, his dimple showing up.

"That’s why I like you fucking me like this."

Eames pulled his shirt off then, letting his hands slide down Arthur’s thighs, fingers hooking into the waistband of his briefs and he sighed to himself when Arthur’s hips lifted up immediately and let him take them off without a fuss. Immediately after they were off, Arthur’s legs spread apart further, his soft tail pressed under him swayed as much as it could, waiting patiently for Eames.

"There’s my kitten…so soft everywhere„,but especially where i fuck you."

His fingers teased and Arthur took a sharp breath and he lifted his hips up, chasing after his touch.

"More…"

Eames took off his pants the rest of the way, still looking at Arthur.

"You’ll get more, kitty cat. You know I’d never leave you like this."

Arthur grinned in excitement.


	253. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Peaky Blinders AU, please! After Arthur's gone back to Alfie, the Shelbys have a family meeting, concerning how much they consider Arthur brainwashed. Tommy finally explains what he saw under the bridge and the rumors of Alfie and Arthur, and there's an uproar from the family, who want nothing more than to kill Alfie for "taking advantage" of Arthur.

Alfie knew war was coming. 

He knew it the moment Shelby came into his office when Arthur was there. He sighed a little, in annoyance, hating to fight. It took away time from business and money. He felt Arthur shifting a little, his head turning a bit as he got comfortable on his chest, still asleep as Alfie held him, rubbing his bare back. He turned a bit and kissed his forehead, still in slight disbelief his boy returned to him, knowing who he was now.

Meanwhile in Birmingham, the Shelby family gathered to discuss the Solomons case. Tommy lead the discussion, having interacted with both of them the most and having brought Arthur back to Solomons.

"He’s brainwashed. Solomons get into Arthur’s head far too deep. He’s had him for years, made him believe whatever Solomons wants."

"We can’t write him off. He’s still one of ours." Said John.

The rest of the family agreed, mumbling among themselves. Tommy control again.

"Solomons managed to not only manipulate Arthur mentally…he got him emotionally. Solomons has him believing that he loves him. He explained it to me himself. He said it and he won’t leave until Solomons has finished with him. He’s too young to understand otherwise."

"The only way he’d be done is if we kill Solomons now." Said Arthur Shelby.

The family agreed and Tommy was in agreement.

"Solomons has a firm hold on Arthur. Whatever he wants from him, he’ll have."

Eventually the family dispersed and Tommy was left with his brothers.

"Solomons has been fucking him." Said Tommy.

John and Arthur Shelby looked at each other, then at Tommy.

"Are you sure?"

Tommy nodded, lighting a cigarette as he exhaled.

"I was on my way to see Solomons at the bakery and…on my way, I heard a noise. I followed it and I saw Solomons and Arthur leaving from under a bridge. It was obvious they had fucked there."

Arthur Shelby shook his head.

"Geez…we have to end him. How could he do that to a little boy?"

"He’s not so little." Said Tommy.

"Little enough, to us Tommy!"

"It’s not right, no matter his age. The fact that was more than likely manipulated into it." Said John.

Tommy nodded again.

"He’s so young…he’s been eaten alive by this monster. I almost feel bad for him. When I was returning him, I asked him if he was sure…if he wanted to go back to Solomons when we would have him, despite what had been done to him. His eyes…his eyes were like Solomons’, blank and angry that I had even questioned anything Solomons had done. So I let him go."

"We have to cut ties with him." Said Arthur Shelby.

"As soon as possible." 

"It’s dangerous to go full force against Solomons. We’ll take this cautious, but we’ll do it. Step by step and see if this war won’t cause Solomons to turn on Arthur. Who knows, this may be the turning point we need to free Arthur."

John thought it was a good idea, Arthur Shelby was not comfortable going slowly, but he didn’t fight it knowing was not the time to be reckless. 


	254. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I've seen a lot of fics in which Eames proposes to Arthur so I am requesting a fic where Arthur proposes to Eames and the way he does just brings Eames to tears.

Arthur knew the moment they were laying in bed, Eames reading, Arthur on his tablet, that he knew he wanted this - the domestic-ness of it, forever. He was in his pajama pants and a plain shirt, Eames in his boxer briefs and undershirt, Arthur had his glasses on and he remembered at that moment, the first time this happened.

He smiled a little, looking at Eames and Eames looked at him and smiled a bit.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about how much I love you."

Eames leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you too."

The second time Arthur really thought about how much he wanted a life with Eames, they were making dinner together. Eames was a gifted cook, someone who could taste something and after giving it a few attempts, could replicate it. He never read a book, never followed a recipe, never measured anything and it was some of the best food Arthur ever had in his life. That night, Eames had made his own tomato sauce for the pasta he was making and he was tasting a bit before he brought over a tasting spoonful for Arthur. His hand was under it to prevent dripping as he said,

"Taste this. Tell me if you think it needs more oregano."

Arthur tasted and hummed.

"I think it’s great as is."

Eames smiled a little and said,

"Alright. I’ll leave it as is. I’m going to get started on the sausages."

Arthur smiled, sitting on the stool near the kitchen island as he watched Eames cook. He had even made his own garlic bread and Arthur felt even more in love. He poured some wine for the both of them and sighed to himself as he watched.

One night, Arthur was surprised with tickets to the opera. It was a show Arthur had wanted to see and he was excited to go. He dressed in his best tux, Eames in his and they went and enjoyed the show. When it was over, they left the opera house, Arthur holding Eames’ arm as he smiled.

"Thank you so much. I loved it."

"I know, you mentioned it. When I saw tickets were on sale, I got them right away."

Arthur smiled, knowing he really was in love.

It was a few days after that when Arthur decided he was going to go through with asking Eames to marry him. He tried to think of the right moment. thought of setting something up but nothing felt or sounded right in his mind. 

It wasn’t until Eames was sitting on the living room floor, building the new bookshelf they had just purchased, Arthur helping by holding things together and handing him tools. There was music playing in the background, Eames pausing now and then to look through the instructions and Arthur smiled at him. When it was over, they both lifted it up and then moved it to the blank spot against the wall. They began re-shelving their books, a handful at a time and when Arthur finished with his set, he went to get more only to be stopped when Eames took his hand and spun him around. He laughed as they slow danced a little to the soft music and Arthur knew it was then. That was the moment.

"Eames…"

"Yes, my love?"

"Will you marry me?"

He went still, but he never stopped holding Arthur.

"Are you serious?"

Arthur nodded and Eames gave a soft laugh, his hand coming up to his eyes as he rubbed at it, stopping the tears that had started and again he laughed. Arthur kissed him and felt Eames kiss back and when he moved back, he looked at Eames questioningly.

"Yes…yes…"

Arthur breathed out, relief - though he wasn’t sure why. He knew Eames would say yes but nonetheless, some nerves were there. They kissed again, standing in their living room, Arthur’s phone playing soft music with books still standing in piles around them a half empty bookshelf. 

And that’s how Arthur proposed and how Eames said yes.


	255. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by dreaminmymind: I have one ! Since the death of his best friend mal, Arthur is having terrible nightmares where she appears. But eames is here to comfort him when he wakes up.

There were good nights and bad nights. 

Working so much in dreams, you sometimes lose the ability to dream your own and Arthur was one of those. Though now and then, the residue of dreamscapes resounded in Arthur’s mind.

When bad nights happened, Arthur woke with a start, afraid and he couldn’t sleep for the remainder of the night. 

But now that he was with Eames, the bad nights happened less frequently - but still happened.

Arthur had been on his side, sound asleep when he began to twitch and move and Eames felt him, half asleep and a little aware of Arthur’s movements, he sat up and turned on the light to look at him and Arthur woke up with a gasp, his hand extended out as if he was trying to stop something or someone. He was drenched in sweat and Eames pet his back, only to have Arthur turn to him, wild eyed and afraid.

"Shhh..love, it’s just me. It’s just me."

Arthur seem to come back to his senses slowly, his eyes focusing as he said,

"Eames?"

Eames nodded and got up, giving Arthur a moment as he went to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and returning, sitting on Arthur’s side. He pet his face, then his neck before helping him out of his wet shirt.

"Bad dream?"

Arthur nodded. He swallowed hard as Eames pat him with the towel on his chest, then his back. 

"Want some water?"

"Sure."

Eames picked up the water bottle and opened it before handing it to Arthur. He took a drink and Eames dropped the towel on the floor, resolving to take care of it later and got back in bed. He felt Arthur curl up beside him so he moved his arm and put it around him, pulling him closer. He didn’t ask what Arthur had a bad dream about, he didn’t have to. 

He turned and kissed Arthur’s forehead.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Arthur shook his head as predicted and Eames nodded.

"Okay. I’m here though, if you want to."

"Thank you."

Eames stayed awake until he felt Arthur fall asleep again and even longer than that, just in case.


	256. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reyani: Tommy's birthday is coming up and Jon wants to make it extra special since it's been forever that anyone did anything for Tommy on his special day. He takes him to the gun range, takes him to a very fancy restaurant, etc. And he then suprises Tommy with a puppy (cuz we all know TH loves doggies!) And if you want to add filthy sex, you can do that too

Tommy’s birthday was coming up and Jon worried on what to do. Tommy wasn’t big on huge celebrations or large groups of people so Jon wanted to keep it with just them. He did a little planning, arranging and the day of, Jon was ready.

The first thing he did was wait for Tommy to come home. He had already showered and dressed and the moment he saw Tommy, he pulled him inside and kissed him deeply. When he pulled back, Tommy looked pleased.

"Happy birthday."

"You already said it this morning but thank you."

"Come on, shower, get dressed, we’re going out."

"We are?"

"Yeah, just you and me, don’t worry."

"Alright."

"Go, go!"

"Alright!"

Tommy laughed a little as he went ahead, getting into the bathroom to shower. It took him about half an hour to get ready but once he was done, Jon took him by his hand and lead him out the door. 

They had a very nice steak dinner, which Tommy was so grateful for. Food was a big deal for the both of them, both of them being big on clean eating. Cheat days were always the best for them but now and then, they made exceptions to the rules. Tommy’s birthday was one of those exceptions. Tommy was happy, which in turn made Jon happy because from what Tommy had told him, it had been a really long time since anyone made a big deal over Tommy.

"You didn’t have to do any of this." 

Jon scoffed as he dipped his spoon in the dessert - white chocolate mousse with raspberries. 

"I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to. I love you."

Tommy smiled again and looked down a bit, almost shyly. 

After the bill was paid and they returned home, Jon said,

"One more thing, just wait here okay?"

"Okay."

Tommy changed out of his clothes while he waited for Jon and he heard him come back in, the front door closing again when all the sudden, he heard something coming into the room, little paws on the floor.

"Hey, little guy…"

He knelt down when he saw it was a puppy, an adorable, chocolate lab which Tommy immediately felt smitten with. He picked him up, looking at his big blue eyes as he felt his little tongue on his face. He then saw Jon at the door.

"Surprise."

"How did you do this?"

"I kept him at the neighbor’s until now. Do you like him?"

"I love him. Look at him…"

Jon smiled as Tommy cradled the pup, kissing the top of his head as Jon went over to them, scratching at at the puppy’s head.

"What are you going to name him?"

"I don’t know yet."

The rest of the night, Tommy bonded with his pup, eventually settling on the name Moose. 

"It’ll fit better when he gets bigger."

After they put Moose to bed, his bed and other needed items already purchased and hidden as well, they went to bed. They closed the door as they kissed softly, slowly and Jon helped Tommy sit before he began to kneel down.

"What are you up to?"

"Shut up and let me do this."

Tommy was…surprised to say the least. They hadn’t done this often and usually it was Tommy who did the act, but now…Jon was about to…

He sighed deeply, watching Jon take his cock in his hand, not at all looking nervous or worried or stressed out as he usually did when they tried new things. His hand moved up and down, slowly, cautiously and at that first tentative lick, Tommy groaned.

He didn’t want to pressure him or scare him so Tommy kept his hands on the bed, his fingers digging into the blankets beneath him as he moaned, feeling Jon take him in his mouth. He breathed hard, watching Jon, focused on blowing him, doing pretty well considering he had never done that before. He bobbed his head back and forth, cheeks hollowing and when he looked up at Tommy, Tommy moaned even louder, his thighs shaking as he cursed. 

"Fuck…Angel Face…"

Jon hummed and Tommy nearly choked, his grip white knuckled on the blanket as he panted, trying to enjoy it a little longer, biting his bottom lip and when he felt close, he gasped,

"Stop…stop…"

Jon pulled off and looked a little worried.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Tommy laughed a bit through his panting.

"Nah…I just didn’t think you’d want me to come in your mouth."

"I thought that was the whole idea."

He didn’t give Tommy much room for argument as he took his cock back in his mouth, resuming his pace until Tommy came. Jon moved back, proud as Tommy fell back on the bed, boneless and spent. Jon sat beside him, looking at him as he licked his lips.

"That wasn’t so bad. Should have done it sooner."

Tommy’s arm was thrown over his eyes as he panted for air, his face flushed. He then moved his arm down and looked at Jon.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

Jon looked away for a moment before softly answering him,

"Porn…"

Tommy laughed a bit and pulled him down, putting his arm around him, kissing his face.

"Definitely the best birthday I’ve ever had."

Jon looked at him, sitting up a bit.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." 


	257. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reyani: Tommy/Jon: suit and glasses porn. Jon wants a better life for himself and for Tommy so he decides he needs a better. He has an interview so he buys a very nice suit. The day of the interview Jon runs out of contact lenses so he wears his back up glasses. Tommy sees him in suit and glasses and let's say Jon almost never makes it to the interview

There were moments that Jon looked at Tommy and was grateful they were together. Then there were other times that Jon felt he could do better. Tommy did well, money wise pretty good, but Jon didn’t want to be carried. He had always done well enough on his own but now he felt he couldn’t keep up and Tommy helped him out. 

So Jon began to apply, searching out for a better job and when he got his first interview in the city for a better position, he went out and got himself a good suit and trimmed his hair again. 

Tommy was proud of him and didn’t ask why he was even seeking better opportunities, he just smiled as he sat on the bed with Moose, petting him and watching Jon get ready. He got as far as getting his pants and shirt on before he went to the bathroom and then Tommy heard him curse. He set Moose down as he got up and went to the bathroom to see Jon looking through the medicine cabinet and then sighing in annoyance.

"What’s wrong?"

"I’m out of contacts!"

"So?"

"So, I have an interview in an hour and I have no contacts! I can’t go in with my glasses on!"

"You have glasses?"

Tommy sounded intrigued.

"Yeah…I just don’t like wearing them. A lot of…bad memories…"

"Can I see them?"

"I guess so…I have to wear them anyway."

He rummaged through one of the drawers in the bathroom and found a case, opening it and taking out the glasses. He put them on with a sigh and dreaded looking at himself in the mirror so he turned to face Tommy. 

He saw his jaw dropped open and he sighed to himself, feeling self conscious - like he was back in high school.

"I know…I look stupid."

"No, you don’t."

Tommy stepped closer to him and kissed him, cupping his face, pulling him closer as he kept kissing him. 

Before Jon knew it, he was stripped of everything, except those glasses he once dreaded and hated. Tommy kept kissed his face while he fucked him, making Jon groan and hold on, amazed at what was brought out of Tommy at that moment. 

It was quick and messy and still, Jon had one of the best orgasms of his life and it seemed that Tommy did too. 

"Those glasses Angel Face…they suit you…"

Jon gave a breathy laugh and took them off for a moment, looking at the frames.

"I hated these when I was younger…but you just made me appreciate them for the first time since I got them."

Tommy kissed him once more and then Jon remembered his interview.

"Shit! The interview, I’m going to be late!"

He jumped up fast, no time to shower so he just got dressed again, kissing Tommy and petting Moose on his way out the door. Tommy had gotten his sweats on and walked Jon to the door.

"You’ll do fine."

"Thanks."

Jon had felt unsure about the interview, about the new job, but Tommy had a way to make him feel better about it all. 


	258. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: could you please write a sequel to that adorable modern Forrest/Evie Drabble? What happens on their date? Some smooching I hope

"So what brought you out here Forrest?"

They were finally having dinner after a bit conflict but to Evelyn, it was worth it. She had bought new clothes and made sure her hair was braided neatly to fall over her shoulder. Forrest looked about the same as always and to Evelyn, that was perfect.

"I followed my brothers. They always wanted to open a bar, make something of themselves, so I went with them. What about you?"

"I just…felt like everyone would care less about what I looked like here. Back home…everyone was…not so nice. Here I blend in."

"You had it easier out here?"

"Yeah. No one can really tell…no one makes fun of me. I can be comfortable here."

Forrest nodded, as if understanding. They had met up at the restaurant, a slight, semi-casual place and Forrest had been a perfect gentleman, taking her arm when they stepped inside, helping her out of her coat, pulling her chair out for her. It was like a fantasy for Evelyn, no one had ever been so nice to her, especially a man who she had liked for so long. 

There was casual talk, Forrest talking to her far more than he did at the bar and it was a relief - Evelyn always worried that Forrest was just being polite to her. When dinner was over, they went for a walk, Evelyn feeling bold and comfortable enough to loop her arm with Forrest’s and she smiled as he looked at her. They got some coffee afterwards and went to a park where they watched local artists and vendors and performers as well as locals walking through. 

It was a wonderful date and Evelyn was sure to tell Forrest so.

"Thank you…for asking me out."

"Thank you for accepting."

Evelyn laughed a little.

"Anyone would say yes to you Forrest."

"But I wanted you to say yes."

Evelyn blushed a bit, biting her lip as she took a sip of her coffee. 

When it was late, Forrest walked her to her apartment and at the door, Evelyn fiddled with her keys as she took a deep breath and said,

"Well…I had a wonderful time. You’re much more talkative outside of work."

"I try."

"So…will you call me?"

"I will. Will you come to the bar?"

"Don’t I always?"

He smiled a bit and Evelyn stepped forward a bit and Forrest took the hint, leaning closer as he kissed her. Evelyn smiled, her free hand holding onto Forrest’s shoulder and when he pulled back, Evelyn’s face was flush. She giggled nervously as Forrest looked at her - wondering if he had done the right thing and Evelyn kissed him again.

It was a few minutes before they pulled away again and finally Evelyn had to go inside, otherwise she would ask Forrest inside and she wasn’t quite ready for that.

"Good night Forrest."

"Good night."

He didn’t move until Evelyn was inside and only when she was going to close the door did he finally walk away. Evelyn watched him go as she sighed to herself, walking down the hall to her apartment, feeling as if she was floating. 


	259. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: High school AU! Eames is a very good flirt but every time he tries to ask Arthur out he uses the worst pick up lines ever and runs before Arthur can say something. Arthur thinks it's rather cute.

Eames could see Arthur down the hall, approaching his locker. He took a deep breath, swearing to himself he would get it right this time.

He was known for being very smooth, very good, a flirty, good looking boy that could get his way with just about anyone. Yet, when it came to Arthur, Eames became awkward and blubbered through his words and when he did manage to get something out, it was usually a lame line that made Eames want to run away…which he usually ended up doing, the shame of his words chasing after him.

Once he had gone up to Arthur smoothly enough and leaned on the locker next to his and said,

"Hey…your face…is nice."

Arthur looked at him and smiled and Eames, unbelieving of what he just said, turned and immediately left. What the fuck was that?! He hung his head in shame and couldn’t even look at Arthur for days afterwards.

Another time, he managed to see Arthur by himself, waiting for a ride. So Eames approached him and thought of what to say before he said it. When he had a firm grip on his words, he finally said,

"Waiting for a ride?"

Arthur looked at him, wearing his glasses as he tucked his hair behind his ear.

"Yeah. You?"

"Uh huh."

He suddenly blanked on what he was going to say and he panicked. When Arthur looked at him and was about to say something, Eames blubbered out,

"So uh…you need glasses huh?"

Arthur laughed a bit and said,

"Yeah, I don’t mind them though."

"They look…nice."

Eames groaned internally, wanting to cut his tongue out for being such a goon. Luckily, Arthur’s ride came and Eames was spared from further humiliation. 

Today though, today would be different. He would stop being so fucking lame around Arthur and actually be what he was capable of. He strode up to Arthur with the confidence he knew he had and when Arthur saw him and smiled, Eames nearly tripped but covered it pretty well. He came up to Arthur and said,

"Hey."

"Hi. How are you?"

"Good..good. So uh…do you like to eat?"

He groaned, this time out loud because this was already going to hell. Arthur giggled and said,

"Sure, do you?"

"Yeah…"

There was a long pause in between as if Arthur was waiting for Eames to ask him something but when nothing came, Arthur smiled and laughed a little again. Eames felt nervous and awkward again and he started to talk, tripping over his words.

"We should uh…eat together. At the same time. Like…at a table."

He groaned again and Arthur asked,

"Are you trying to ask me out to lunch?"

"Uh…maybe?"

"Yeah, I’d love to. Tomorrow is Saturday, we could meet somewhere? Would that be okay?"

"Yeah!"

He felt his face burn at his own enthusiasm. Arthur just smiled and he wrote down something on a blank page of his notebook, It turned out to be his cell phone number and he tore it out and gave it to Eames.

"Text me. Seems safer for you."

Eames laughed a bit nervously as Arthur smiled at him and closed his locker door as he left.

Eames sighed in relief. 


	260. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I'd love to read something from eames' pov where he is feeling second best when it comes to Arthur. He thinks Arthur is with him just because he can't be with Dom/ariadne/OC. As a good forger, Eames shows nothing of his pain but hurts a lot. Bonus : Eames eavesdrops Arthur threatening (not to work again with them or to hurt them) Dom/ariadne/OC after they fiercely insulted Eames behind his back. Thank you.

After years of pining, Eames had felt he had finally succeeded in winning Arthur over. He felt good about their relationship at first, excited, happy, still smitten and all he wanted to do, was just woo Arthur constantly.

As a little time went on though, Eames started to feel…not so great. Arthur was still easing into their relationship, so it was slow going and Arthur wasn’t very affectionate to say the least. At first, Eames chalked it up to Arthur just getting use to them being together, but when they went on a job together and Arthur spent less and less time around and more around Dom (all over again to say the least) Eames started to wonder if maybe it was just him.

Had Arthur settled? Arthur wasn’t the settling type…he wouldn’t give into Eames, just because Eames had actively pursued him. But Arthur didn’t look too happy to see him, to be with him, to be around him. 

Arthur only seemed relaxed around Dom, which was almost hurtful to Eames because Arthur was never that calm, never that at ease with him. It began to make Eames question everything; about himself, about their relationship, about Arthur. And he hadn’t the slightest idea on how to fix it. 

He tried to calm down. They were only together for a handful of months, the last two on a job, so he and Arthur hadn’t really had any alone time. They only really knew each other on a superficial bases, had only kissed a handful of times…things would get easier. He was sure of it.

But watching Dom and him interact ate Eames up inside - jealousy morphing into some kind of insecurity that Eames wasn’t even capable of feeling. He wanted to talk to Arthur but at the same time, he feared if he did, Arthur would tell him it was a mistake and they were better off as colleagues and friends and Eames didn’t think he could handle hearing that. 

He had just woken up from a test run, feeling a bit more awake as he sat up. He spoke with the chemist, giving his experience and then stood up, wanting to find Arthur and maybe take him for lunch if he wasn’t too busy. He was heading up to the second floor where Arthur’s desk was and he heard,

"I can’t believe you’re actually seeing him."

It was Dom and Eames froze on the staircase, listening, glad he was out of sight still.

"Yeah. It’s still new though. After this job, I’ll have more time."

Dom scoffed.

"I always thought you better than that. Eames is nothing short of a two-bit con man."

"He still saved your ass when it came to the Fischer job so I’d say he’s a bit more than a two-bit con man."

There was silence for a moment before Dom said,

"Alright…I was just saying-"

"I know what you were saying and you should probably watch what you say about Eames from now on. You may not have the highest opinion about him, but I think he’s wonderful and he’s smart and after so much waiting on my part, we’re finally together."

"Sorry…"

"It’s fine."

There was more silence before Arthur said,

"I’m going to see if he’s up. I’m going on a break."

Eames turned and quickly ran back downstairs, trying to be quick and quiet at the same time. He made it to the base of the stairs before he turned around and looked as if he had just gotten there when he saw Arthur had just reached the top.

"Arthur."

"Eames…I was just about to see if you’re awake."

"Funny, I had the same idea."

Arthur walked down, meeting him at the base of the stairs and kissed him. Eames smiled.

"Want to go have lunch?" 

Eames nodded and smiled, all previous worries and concerns now gone.

"Yes."

"Great, come on."

He lead the way and Eames, as always, followed.


	261. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I was wondering if you can write an alpha/omega drabble. However it is Eames who is the omega and goes into heat. Arthur, an alpha and his husband, comes home from business in time to give what Eames needs.

Eames was by himself, at home, waiting for Arthur.

He was due to go into heat at any given day and Arthur promised to be home before it happened. That morning, he woke up and he instantly felt different. It would start today and he glanced at the clock seeing the numbers 10:45am blinking at him. 

He sighed, wondering when Arthur would come home and he sat up, picking up his phone - no missed messages. He decided to text Arthur.

‘ _How far are you?_ ’

He set his phone down and went to brush his teeth, glancing at himself in the mirror and then splashing some cold water on his face. He returned to the bedroom and picked up his phone again, seeing Arthur had responded.

‘ _Just a few more hours. How are you?’_

_'It's going to start.'_

_'Hold on for me_.’

Eames sighed and tried to do just that. He showered and tried to keep his mind busy, trying not to focus on how his body was reacting, waiting, turning, preparing for Arthur. Around noon, Eames couldn’t do anything but sit still, squirming a little on the couch as he watched T.V.

He fell back, focusing on how his breathing sounded in his ears, how he felt as if a storm was coming, how his body temperature was slowly rising and Arthur promised he’d be home soon.

Soon. Soon. He kept reminding himself.

He had some cold water to try and bring his temperature back down and around one-thirty, he could sense Arthur. He turned from the kitchen, running to the living room as the door opened and his husband came home. He was home and he smelled so good, his scent wrapping around Eames almost instantly before Arthur’s arms did.

Eames was relieved and he held onto Arthur, breathing in his scent as he panted softly,

"You came home…you made it on time…"

"I said I would. Besides…I know you need me."

Eames nuzzled at Arthur’s neck, loving how the feel of his collar felt against his cheek, his skin against his lips as he left little kisses on Arthur.

"I do…I do. It’s starting."

"I know…"

Arthur kissed him for real now, gripping Eames’ shirt tightly as he began to lead him back to their bedroom.

"Come on, let’s make a baby…"


	262. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reyani: Squats gives Jon a delicious bubble butt that Tommy just loves. One night they're laying on the bed watching a movie when Tommy starts to caress Jon's butt. This eventually leads to rimming which is Jon's first time experiencing and to some hot sex.

They’re laying in bed, fresh out of the shower, a little tired from their work out. Jon lay on his side, his head on Tommy’s chest while Tommy’s arm held him, his free hand on Jon’s shoulder. Some movie was on T.V and they both watched for a while until Jon got up, needing a drink of water. When he stood up and walked towards the door, Tommy took that chance to watch him walk away. 

Jon had an amazing ass. It had been nice but only got better the more Jon worked out. And he never skipped squats - which only made his ass all the nicer, firmer, rounder. 

When Jon came back with a bottle of water, he offered Tommy some and then got back on the bed. They changed positions so Jon could be spooned and Tommy no longer cared about the movie, just Jon, his hand mindlessly trailing up and down his side, then he moved further down to his hip, then eventually he just held his ass. He caressed it, feeling the shape of it, sighing as the material of Jon’s boxer briefs clung to the perfect shape. He suddenly heard Jon laugh a little and he looked over his shoulder.

"Having fun?"

"A bit."

Tommy grinned at Jon and Jon just laughed, still watching the movie. He leaned closer to Jon, nipping at his adorable ears that stuck out that Tommy loved to tweak, that he loved to bite and nibble on and touch. As he did, he pressed his hard cock against Jon’s ass, hearing him give a soft gasp.

"Angel face…can I eat you out?"

He felt him shiver against him and turn to look at him better.

"Fuck…Tommy….are you serious?"

"I always wanted to. You have a great ass."

Jon turned red but he nodded. 

The T.V was shut off, Jon’s boxer briefs stripped off him but he stayed in his shirt which to him for some reason felt kinkier. He was turned on his stomach and Jon laid his head down. He felt Tommy’s hands spreading his thighs open and he felt so exposed, his face red. He could feel Tommy’s fingers spreading him open, touching him and Jon couldn’t stop the embarrassment from reaching throughout him. 

"Fuck…you’ve got a pretty hole…"

Jon’s hand came over his face, as if hiding, his cock getting harder under him as he resisted from rutting against the bed. Tommy’s fingers linger, touching, exploring, rubbing and when his tongue touches him, Jon lets out an obscene moan. It was as if he was suddenly made aware of every little nerve ending in that area and he then gasped, his hands instantly gripped at the blankets under him. 

The flat part of Tommy’s tongue started at his perineum and went up in a smooth, wet stroke, filthy. Jon choked out a little sob, panting softly as he felt Tommy touching him in places he had never been touched before. He feels his back arching, lifting his ass to Tommy’s mouth, groaning as he cursed again and again.

When Tommy’s hands held his ass firmly, keeping him open even more than before, Jon forgot to be embarrassed when Tommy’s tongue pushed inside him, stroking the tight rim of his hole.

"Fuck… _fuck_!” 

Tommy’s tongue was determined now, insistent and pressing in as far as he could, wriggling and filthy and wet, his stubble scraping against delicate skin. 

Jon was sobbing and panting, his grip white knuckle on the blankets as he felt how hard he was and he was rutting now, he didn’t care. 

"Fuck me…fuck…Tommy, fuck me please…"

Jon turned over, minding his legs as Tommy was ready for him, his sweats pushed down as he held his cock and pushed inside him. Jon moaned loudly, letting Tommy grip his hips tightly, pulling him forward as he shoved inside Jon as far as he could. 

"More…more…"

Tommy grinned, loving how Jon was becoming more demanding. Jon’s hands held onto Tommy’s wrists, moaning loudly, lifting up his legs to let Tommy fuck him hard and deep. 

Tommy kept going, fast and frantic, grunting and when Jon came, he shouted, sobbing and shaking. Tommy followed immediately, cursing as he sat back, his fingers slowly digging out of Jon’s skin, Jon’s fingers loosened from Tommy’s wrists as he lay boneless. Tommy slowly pulled out, laying back, shoving his sweats off the rest of the way as he felt hot.

"Shit…Tommy…"

Tommy grinned, feeling Jon turn towards him and hide his face against his arm. 

"How do you feel?"

"Well fucked."

Tommy’s grin grew broader. Slowly, Jon pulled away from Tommy’s arm and looked up at him.

"That was amazing. We can do that anytime."

"With pleasure."


	263. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Really dirty fucking, with Eames plowing Arthur into the mattress and then.... The bed breaks. :)

Eames is balls deep inside Arthur, thrusting into him as hard as he could, jolting Arthur, the bed, everything with every hard movement. 

Arthur is moaning, gasping, his fingers clawing at Eames’ shoulders, his arms, his back, his legs wrapped around his waist, his feet touching the back of Eames’ thighs as his toes curled up. 

He cursed, loudly, his back arching up when Eames’ cock hit his prostate, come mingling with the sweat on his stomach and Arthur wanted more.

"Come on…harder…harder…fuck me harder…"

Eames growled, leaning down to bite the side of Arthur’s throat before he reached up, grabbing the headboard for leverage, pulling himself up to his knees as held onto the bed for balance as he drove deeply into Arthur, nearly lifting him off the mattress as Arthur howled, his legs locking around him as he clung to Eames’ forearms.

"Yes! Fuck yes, like that!!"

Eames kept going, again and again, hearing the mattress creak with every motion, the bed frame shaking, the headboard nearly slamming against the wall but stopping only by Eames; white knuckle grip. 

He kept his pace brutal, Arthur not letting him let up at all, demanding he stay just like that and as Eames kept shoving forward, there were sudden sounds that caught Eames’ attention and slowed down for just a moment, just as the bed frame gave out with a shattering crack.

The mattress broke through first and fell the short trip to the floor, the rest of the frame breaking in pieces.

It was quiet for a moment before Arthur burst out laughing, Eames following as he nearly fell on Arthur, both of them loosing their breath now for a different reason. As they began to calm down, Eames made sure the headboard stayed up and off them as he looked at Arthur, his face still flushed, though mirth was now in his eyes. Eames smiled too, leaning down, kissing him once.

"Should we…?"

"Fuck yes, keep going. We’ll worry about the bed later."

Eames laughed again.

"Nice to know nothing deters you from an orgasm."

"You will if you don’t keep fucking me."

Eames laughed and kissed him again.

"Okay, okay…"

And he did continue, broken bed around them and all.


	264. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Will you write a sequel in which Eames is pregnant, but surprise, it's twins!

Eames was a few months along already but he felt he was a little…too big for the month he was at.

It didn’t seem right to him and he told Arthur so.

"Do you think something’s wrong?"

Arthur’s alpha, protective state kicked in almost right away. Eames just laughed a little and said,

"No, nothing wrong. I just think I’m a little bigger than normal. Don’t you think?"

His rounded, protruding stomach looked fine to Arthur - though he was no expert on pregnant omegas. He looked at Eames from a few angles, tilting his head a little, then resting his hands on his stomach as he then suggested,

"How about we go to the doctor? Just in case."

Eames nodded, wanting to calm his overprotective husband down.

The took the first available appointment and went in for a sonogram. As Eames lay back, not expecting to hear anything but ‘weight gain’. The doctor, while examining the screen, hummed and said,

"Ah…I see…"

Arthur was already alert and Eames turned to look at the doctor and asked,

"What is it?"

She looked happily at Eames as she said,

"You’re having twins!"

Eames blinked a few times as Arthur stepped closer to the screen, narrowing his eyes as he said,

"Twins?"

She nodded as she pointed to the screen and said,

"Here’s the first baby in the front, but if you notice here, by the feet, there’s four pair."

Eames looked, a bit surprised as he gasped and said,

"Arthur…we’re having twins!"

Arthur began to smile a little and took Eames’ hand.

By the time they left, Arthur couldn’t stop looking at the print out, counting the feet at the bottom as he smiled, tracing the little white blobs with the tip of his finger. 

"My babies…"

Eames let him, walking beside him slowly, making their way to the car. 


	265. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: Arthur and Eames are drama school rivals that are cast as romantic opposites because they have “crazy sexual tension” according to their director AU and I'd think it would be hilarious if the director, Mal was just casually making things awkward for them, pointing out crush like behavior from the both of them, as well as secretly shipping them of course. Mal is one of the original shippers after all.

Eames was an over actor.

Arthur was emotionless and flat.

At least that was each other’s opinion on each other.

The truth was, each actor was gifted in their own rights and Mal, their director for their current final for drama school, could easily see the tension between them. 

She made no qualms whatsoever about pointing out their flirting behavior, their tension and it was the quickest way to defuse an argument when Mal would point that out.

For their final, as they rehearsed, Mal watched the two of them in a “friendly” scene that had homoerotic undertones. She saw them on stage, their acting so believing, their interaction perfect and Mal sighed to herself, wishing she didn’t have to end the scene between them but she did and yelled cut, watching them back away from each other - the warm, friendly undertones gone now as Eames sighed and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Hey, try not to ham it up so hard next time. Just because we’re both on stage doesn’t mean you have to steal the light." 

Eames scoffed as he said,

"Please. I have to carry you throughout the scene because god forbid you show any kind of emotion."

They glared at each other, a fight brewing as Mal clapped her hands.

"Gentlemen, I understand you two need to stay in character since they clearly have feelings for each other, but the scene is on pause."

The two turned away and Mal bit back a grin that was forming on her lips. 

When the scene resumed, she watched as Eames seem to pull back and Arthur’s acting - already good, seem to get better as he emoted more. Even their embrace seemed more genuine as if they had agreed on something. 

Ma yelled cut and that time…that time they weren’t so quick to rush to opposite sides of the stage though they did step back and looked each other.

"That was good." Said Eames.

"Thanks. You too."

It was as warm as they had ever been towards each other and Mal mentally clapped in her mind.


	266. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: Arthur and Eames on a plane AU Arthur and Eames are strangers to the other and end up sitting across from one another in the isle seats for a multiple hour flight. they both find the other incredibly hot and adorable. Id just love to see the awkward adorableness of them introducing each other with cheesy jokes, maybe about airplane food or something else idek maybe about what they do and why they're going to x

Arthur sighed, looking at his watch as he counted down how many more hours he had on his flight. Australia to Los Angeles was a long, long flight and Arthur had it for business - one which he would never do again. Arthur was tired and bored and he couldn’t read anymore, couldn’t play anymore games on his phone and he didn’t have anymore work to do. He wasn’t tired, he wasn’t hungry and he didn’t want to talk to his neighbor who was some woman whacked out on sleeping pills and hadn’t moved for about six hours. The reason Arthur knew she was alive was because of her loud breathing.

In the aisle beside him, was his other neighbor, a good looking, just as bored as he was man. Arthur smiled at him as his neighbor turned a little, resting his arm on the armrest.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Business trip?"

"Yeah, me too."

His neighbor held his hand out to him and Arthur took it.

"Eames."

"Arthur."

"I’m ridiculously bored." Said Eames.

Arthur agreed.

"Me too."

Eames turned a little, looking at the empty seat beside him as he said,

"Come join me."

Arthur did. They sat by each other and talked - one of the best conversations Arthur could remember having. They ordered some coffee as Arthur asked,

"How long were you in Austalia for?"

"Two weeks. You?"

"Just one. I didn’t care for it."

"Me either."

They laughed a little.

The conversation went from work, to personal and how they talked about how they had no one waiting for them at home. Well, except Eames. He took his phone out and showed Arthur a picture of a golden lab.

"That’s my baby, Woodstock. He’s with my mate right now, being watched over. I miss him."

"Aw, how old is he?"

"I’m not sure, he was a stray. My vet guesses about three."

"I always wanted a dog."

"What’s stopping you?"

"Nothing really…I guess maybe I’m afraid I won’t give him too much attention."

"You travel often?"

"Not really."

"Then you should. You think you work a lot of hours and your probably do but a dog would curve that."

Arthur nodded, really considering it now more than before. When food was finally served, Arthur returned to his seat and looked at the tray of food. Considering it was first class, Arthur expected a litte more but it was almost no better than coach.

"Hm…suddenly I’m not hungry." Eames said.

They both laughed a little and Arthur nibbled a bit on the bread before returning to Eames’ side. He really liked him, really impressed by him, really charmed by him too. Eames seemed just as interested and when there was an hour left on the flight, Arthur decided to risk and asked,

"So…do you live in L.A?"

"I do. You?"

"Yeah. I was thinking….that maybe…"

"Dinner?"

Arthur smiled a little, dimple showing up as he said,

"Yes."

"Yes."

They exchanged numbers and continued talking until the plane finally landed. Arthur returned to his seat and felt excited, thrilled even - the odds of meeting someone like Eames was such a long shot he couldn’t believe his luck.

Eventually, the plane landed, everyone got off and they walked together to the luggage claim, still talking.

"It’s going to take me forever to get adjusted from the jetlag." Eames said.

Arthur agreed as he said,

"I’m going to be exhausted all day and be up all night. it’s a good thing I don’t have to return to the office any time soon."

"Yeah I’ll be the same. At least now I know I can call you at two A.M and know you’ll be up."

He grinned at Arthur and Arthur smiled back. He picked up his bag when he saw it, Eames did the same when he saw his and then they walked out together and Arthur hailed a cab.

"Well it was great to meet you."

"You too. I’ll probably call you tonight, suffering from jet lag."

Arthur laughed and after getting his bag in the trunk of the cab, he said,

"I’ll hold you to that."


	267. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reyani: A man and his puppy are chick magnets and that's how Tommy becomes one when starts taking Moose to a nearby dog park. He doesn't realize the women are hitting on him because he's too in love with Jon to notice. But Jon does when Tommy tells him what happens at the dog park so he one day goes with Tommy to let women know that Tommy has a man.

Moose trotted along side Tommy happily, sniffing at grass and trees and generally being a happy puppy. Since Moose was still young, Tommy hadn’t taken him on long runs yet, sometimes he took him for long walks or short runs, just to get him use to the idea. Today was a long walk day.

There was a park near their apartment that Tommy took Moose to and they walked the entire thing. Moose loved it and Tommy was just happy to have his puppy be healthy. What Tommy failed to notice was how often he was stopped and had girls chat him up, cooing at Moose. He figured Moose was just the cutest puppy ever.

When he returned home one afternoon, Jon was there, already changing into his work out clothes as he said,

"Hey. How was the walk?"

Moose was let off his leash as he ran to Jon and Jon pet him, stroking his head and smiling.

"It was good, Moose is just the cutest puppy in the park."

"Oh, I know! Hey boy, have a good walk?" 

Jon pet the puppy, seeing him roll over on his back, kicking his feet up as he had his belly rubbed. Tommy went over to join them as he knelt down and said,

"Yeah, everyone always stopped to say hello to Moose."

Jon looked up at him and asked,

"Everyone?"

"Yeah, everyone just had to come up to Moose and say how cute he is."

Tommy kept his attention on Moose but Jon looked at him, focused. He knew what he meant by everyone. Tommy was a hot, broad, sexy man with an adorable puppy…of course he was a magnet for women. 

"Hey next time you go, tell me, I want to walk with you guys."

"Sure. I’m sure Moose would love that. Wouldn’t you boy?"

Moose’s tail wagged faster.

On the next long walk day, Jon went with them, walking beside his man, seeing Moose trotting happily down a familiar path. It was a matter of moments before the first girl, a jogger walked down the path and stopped, seeing Tommy first, then Moose as she awwed Moose.

"He’s so cute!"

She leaned down with her hand out, letting Moose sniff it as she then looked up at Tommy, a coy smile on her face.

"How old is he?"

Tommy, oblivious as always, looked at Jon and asked,

"How old is he now?"

"Just a few months."

Jon looked at the girl, giving her a smile - the way a rattlesnake would rattle, to warn. She laughed nervously as she looked back down at Moose and then said,

"Aw! Cute pup!"

She then continued on her way. Tommy looked at Moose, unaware of the transaction that just occurred as he said,

"See? Who’s a cute pup?"

Moose wagged his tail, proud and happy as he kept walking and Jon looked at Tommy, a smile on his face. 


	268. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by charredsmile: Arthur is a cocktail maker at E's usual hang out. E's friends tried to get him to try some cocktails, and finally one day he gave in and made his way to the cocktail bar and never looked back. Arthur's motions were smooth with the right amount of throwing and juggling to give entertainment while still keeping his professional look (with help from a stylish waistcoat). One night Eames buys a few too many cocktails and ends up flirting with Arthur who puts his skilled hands to good use..

Eames had been going to his usual bar for a while when they suddenly employed a new bartender. He did a lot of specialty drinks, which Eames had no interest in. He was a beer man, nothing else.

When his friends were there, they hung out at the bar, watching Arthur mix drinks and bartended with such grace. He was even entertaining as the crowd would ooo as he tossed a bottle behind him and caught it, spinning it around before pouring. 

It was entertaining to watch, Eames would admit that.

"Come on, Eames, try one, on me." Said Yusuf.

Eames rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine."

Yusuf ended up ordering him some kind of whisky hybrid drink and the moment Eames drank it, he began regretting resisting for so long. After that, Eames wasn’t so hard to convince to try a new drink and he would order one, watching Arthur bartend and drink.

Then he ordered another. And another.

And the next thing he knew, Eames was drunk. Not sloppy or disgustingly drunk, but enough to know he was. It was a slow night and when Arthur was close by, he gave him a glass of water.

"How’s the drink?"

"Mmm…perfection. I can’t remember the last time i had such a good drink."

Arthur smiled, adjusting the sleeves of his oxford as he encouraged Eames to drink the water. He did as he said,

"You’re better dressed than most bartenders."

"I think it helps."

"It does."

Arthur smiled and when Eames finished with one glass of water, Arthur gave him another.

"Trying to sober me up?"

"A bit. Wouldn’t want you getting sick or doing something you’d regret."

"What would I regret?"

Eames took a drink of water as Arthur shrugged a bit.

"Not sure."

Eames grinned and Arthur shook his head.

"Give us another drink, would you love?"

"Just one more, then I’m cutting you off."

Eames agreed and Arthur fixed him one more drink.

At the end of Arthur’s shift, Eames was still there, still hanging out, watching him in awe. 

"Arthur…would you go out with me some time?"

Arthur had just finished up and was walking Eames out to the sidewalk when he asked him out. 

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah…"

Arthur leaned Eames against the wall of the bar as he said,

"If you’re serious, then call me tomorrow when you wake up from your hangover."

Eames nodded and Arthur was suddenly pressed up against him and he kissed him softly. Eames tried to kiss back, but he was drunk and he felt off and clumsy. Arthur pulled back and on a cocktail napkin, he wrote down his number and tucked it into Eames’ jean pocket. He teased a little as he did and Eames moaned a little.

"I’m getting you a cab. Call me tomorrow."

"I will…I will…"


	269. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Anon here again requesting a sequel to omega Eames. I love how you showed Arthur so smitten with having twins so fast forward to when the twins are 6 months old. Arthur is away on business and he's skyping with Eames and the twins. The twins are being so adorable, crawling all over eames and each other that Arthur longs to be home soon. So lots of fluff.

Arthur couldn’t wait to get back to his hotel room. The cab ride was taking forever and he checked his watch, making sure he was right about the time difference. 

When he got to the hotel room, he booted up his laptop as he changed his clothes and once it was up and running, he heard his Skype ringing. He was relieved that he hadn’t missed it. He clicked on the accept button and sat down on the bed as he saw his husband’s face right away. 

"Hey! Look, look at daddy!"

In Eames’ lap were their babies. They had twin boys - Leo and Alex. They were all smiles and dimples with faint blonde hair on their round little heads. They had hazel eyes, as if Arthur and Eames’ eye colors were battling for dominance in their boys.

Arthur didn’t want to leave. He felt his boys were still so young and Eames still needed help but Eames said he would be fine, that Arthur had to go for the sake of his career. He did go but he missed his family every moment he was away.

"They look so big!"

"They are. Look at them."

He bounced both boys on his lap as they gurgled and squealed in delight.

"I miss them so much. How have they been?"

"Good, good. Leo sleeps through the night, Alex is the least fussy eater in the world, they both miss their father. I miss you too."

"I knew I shouldn’t have gone. I can hardly concentrate as is."

"It’s best if you went. Besides, it’s just a long weekend. You’ll be back Monday morning."

"It feels like a lifetime from now."

Eames sets Leo down on the bed, holding Alex still as Leo crawls a little, his little hands reaching for the screen as Arthur smiled, wishing he could be there to hold his son’s tiny fingers. Alex made some noises as Arthur just watched them, sighing.

"How about you, have you slept at all, with Alex being awake?"

"Nah, I put Leo in the bassinet next to me and I let Alex sleep on my chest. It’s fine."

Arthur nodded as Eames asked him,

"How about you?"

"I sleep okay, mostly because of work. It’s exhausting. But I just want to go home."

Leo’s chubby hand reached for the screen and Eames set Alex down next and picked up his son, taking a small soft towel that Eames had with him and wiped at Leo’s drooling face.

"Yeah? You miss this?"

Arthur laughed a little.

"Yeah, I do. I miss just being there."

The rest of the talk went on well enough until Alex started to fuss and Leo began following suit. It was obviously bed time so Eames had to go and Arthur let him, missing him as soon as the screen went black. 

Arthur then tried to go to sleep himself, but couldn’t so he read his book and only got a few pages in when he heard his phone going off. He picked it up and saw it was a picture of Eames, laying on their bed, Alex fast asleep on his chest, Leo’s bassinet right in the corner of the picture. 

_'Good night baby. I love you.'_

Arthur sighed and saved the photo to his phone before answering.

_'i love you too.'_

Arthur sighed, knowing it was just one more day…then he would be home.


	270. Chapter 270

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Adam (50/50) is left in the cold outside the hospital waiting for Rachel when Eames finds him and offers him a ride. Adam ends up spending the night at Eames apartment.

Adam was shivering as he stood in the front of the hospital entrance. 

He kept glancing up every time he heard a car or saw one out of the corner of his eye but it was never Rachel. He had been standing there for nearly an hour and she didn’t answer her phone when he texted or called. 

His legs were starting to hurt and he wasn’t feeling too great so he sat on the near by bench and waited more. 

He wrapped his arms around himself, shivering, hating Rachel with every second that passed. 

"Are you alright?"

Adam looked up and saw a man standing close by, his coat black and warm looking and he seem to be leaving the hospital.

Adam nodded though it was evident he wasn’t alright.

"Do you need a ride?"

Adam did. He needed a ride. He needed to get home, to get warm, to chew Rachel out for straight up abandoning him…but he nodded and he accepted the help from the English stranger up off the bench. Each step to his car was agony, his legs stiff from standing, from the cold. 

When they finally got to his car, Adam shivered, his teeth chatting and the stranger got in, turning on the engine and turning the heat up as high as it would go. He let the car heat up for a bit before he said,

"I’m Eames by the way."

"Adam…"

He breathed out his name, still shivering as Eames gave him his scarf.

"How long had you been out there?"

Adam shrugged feeling a bit warmer with every passing moment, Eames’ cashmere scarf feeling good against his cheek. After a few minutes, Eames asked,

"So, where should I take you?"

Adam was about to tell him, but he couldn’t face Rachel. He didn’t even want to look at her. He stayed quiet and Eames laughed a bit.

"Um…if you don’t have anywhere to go…"

"I do…but I can’t go home yet."

Eames tapped his fingers against the wheel as he said,

"You can hang out at my place for a while. I’m not too far from here. When you’re ready, I’ll take you home."

"You’re being very nice to someone you just met."

"You look pretty harmless."

Adam sighed a little, knowing how true that statement rang.

At Eames’ apartment, Adam didn’t shed his coat. He stayed in it and sat on Eames’ couch, holding one of the throw pillows as he struggled to stay warm. When the offer of tea came up, Adam accepted. 

"So…why were you at the hospital?" Adam asked once he got his mug of tea.

"Visiting a friend. What about you?"

"I’m…uh…I’m sick…"

"Oh…I’m sorry."

Adam shrugged a bit and sipped his tea, getting warmer and more comfortable. 

Eames was welcoming and let him stay on the couch, not at all pushing or urging Adam to leave. He offered him food and stayed and talked to him for a while until Adam fell asleep. 

In the morning, Adam woke up with a start, forgetting where he was for a minute until he realized he was still in Eames’ apartment, a blanket thrown on him, a pillow tucked under his head. Adam sat up, rubbing his eye, feeling a little better. He sat up, seeing his shoes were off but right on the floor beside the couch he laid on. He began to put them on when he heard Eames coming out of his room.

"Hey, good morning."

"Hi…thanks for letting me sleep."

"No, problem. You looked like you needed the rest."

"I think I’m ready to go home."

Eames nodded.

"I’m going to get my trainers, I’ll be back."

When Eames was ready, he took Adam home and once the car pulled up, Adam sighed and said,

"I really can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me."

"It’s no problem."

Adam smiled and slowly got out of the car as Eames said,

"Hey, if you ever need a sofa to crash on, give me a call. I put my number in your mobile."

Adam smiled a little, finding comfort in that.

"Thanks."


	271. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Eames is married and on a business trip with the new intern, Arthur. He gets into a bad argument with his wife over the phone, and Arthur comforts him afterwards by getting on his knees for him. Porn happens. :D

Even on the flight, Eames was getting into shouting matches on the phone with his wife. His intern, Arthur watched for a moment before looking down at his phone, trying not to listen.

It was Arthur’s first business trip and his boss, Eames was a married man who argued with his wife almost as much as he worked. 

Arthur felt a little bad because it was mostly irritation when Eames hung up, tired and annoyed and then he would apologize to Arthur for the awkwardness of having to listen to the fighting.

After their meeting, Eames asked if Arthur wanted to get a drink and Arthur agreed. Eames’ phone hadn’t rung in a while and when he wasn’t fighting with his wife, Eames was actually great to hang out with. He was smart and he had great ideas for work and Arthur felt he could learn so much from him - if he could stop being so smitten with how he looked and the sound of his voice in his ears and his accent. Arthur sighed.

After a couple of drinks, Arthur felt bold enough to ask him,

"Why do you and your argue so much?"

Eames made a face and took a drink.

"She says I never spend enough time at home. She says my career is more important than her. She’s cheating on me, so she thinks I’m cheating on her."

Eames shrugged and Arthur frowned a bit and drank a little more. 

When they were both buzzed, Arthur walked Eames to his hotel room, since his was right next door. At his door, Eames’ phone rang and Eames huffed in annoyance, taking it out and looking at it, seeing it was his wife. He answered and the fight started almost immediately, he walked into his room, leaving the door open so Arthur followed, closing the door behind him, not wanting to leave Eames upset. He stuck around, listening to the accusations to Eames shouting at her and finally he said,

"Yes, okay, yes! I’m cheating on you right now!"

There was a pause and Eames shouted,

"With my intern!" 

He hung up and threw the phone and looked at Arthur, still standing by the door, looking a little embarrassed.

"I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…I didn’t know you were there."

Arthur shrugged a bit, feeling brazen from the alcohol. 

"You can…if you want."

Eames looked surprised and Arthur walked closer to him and sighed to himself as Eames kissed him.

The first thing Arthur did was blow him. He had always wanted to, his fantasy often playing out in his mind when he was alone and jerking off but now, now he was able to do it and he did, loving the feel of Eames’ cock in his mouth, Eames’ hands in his hair, his moans above him. He felt him stripping out of his coat and pulling loose his tie as he groaned, looking at Arthur as he bobbed his head, his sweet eyes looking up at him as Eames pulled his hair away from his face.

"Arthur…"

He gasped out as Arthur pulled back, holding him by the base as he asked,

"Would you fuck me?"

"God…yes…"

Arthur stood up, quickly stripping out of his clothes.

He knew it was a bad idea. They were both drunk, Eames was his married boss, but Arthur couldn’t bring himself to care enough to stop. When Eames began fucking him, Arthur really didn’t care about anything else. Kissing Eames, hearing him moaning, feeling him inside him…it was everything Arthur wanted. 

Despite the both of them being drunk, it felt like it lasted for hours. Arthur hadn’t even gotten his button down all the way off, it hung off his shoulder as Eames held himself up over him, Arthur’s legs around his waist, holding onto him, gasping, moaning and when Arthur came, he heard himself shout and then Eames followed, coming inside him and Arthur still didn’t care. It felt so good…all of it and when Eames kissed him, Arthur knew he didn’t care if it was a mistake. 

They fell asleep, Eames laying behind him, his arm thrown over Arthur’s bare hip, the sheets draped over them. In the morning, Arthur woke up with dry mouth and a headache, not sure where he was for a second before images of last night flashed through his mind. Eames was still behind him, evidence that it wasn’t some sort of bizarre dream was still between Arthur’s thighs and he blushed a little, slowly sitting up as his sweat soaked shirt was still on Arthur. 

Eames woke when he felt Arthur shift and they both looked at each other. Arthur was suddenly well aware of what he did and while he wasn’t ashamed, but he was afraid Eames might say they made a mistake and kick him out. But instead, he pulled Arthur down and kissed him again. He rolled over on top of him again and Arthur all too willingly opened his legs again, feeling Eames slip inside him again. 

Clearly, it wasn’t something Eames regretted either.


	272. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Dom is Arthur's older brother, Eames is Dom's best friend. Dom has a house party while their parents are away and Arthur gets drunk enough to forget he's supposed to keep his crush to himself.

The minute their parents went away, Dom began to plan a party.

Arthur was just as excited for it, even though there were going to be only Dom’s friends coming. But more importantly Dom’s best friend, Eames was coming.

Arthur couldn’t remember a time in his adolescence that he hadn’t liked Eames. Eames seem to get better looking with age - each time Arthur saw him, he seem to get broader, a little scruffier. Arthur wanted him so bad.

But he figured Eames would never look at him. He was younger, scrawnier and worse off, Dom’s little brother. Eames had seen him through his worse…all kinds of sexual appeal was gone before Arthur even had a chance.

When everyone began coming over, booze and beer in hand, Arthur hung out with Dom at first, then Eames showed up and he disappeared after saying hi, still feeling too awkward around him. He picked up some beer, got some booze and Arthur began having a good time. The music was loud, everyone seemed cool and he had a good conversation with a couple of people from school, even playing Cards Against Humanity and having a good laugh.

Then, Arthur, now really drunk but having a good time, wandered into the kitchen, grabbing some chips from the counter as he saw Eames come in. He smiled at him a bit as Eames said,

"Hey, there you are. I haven’t seen you since I got here."

"Oh…I was…around. Where did Dom go?"

"Mal got here a couple of hours ago. They’re in his room."

He gave him a suggestive look and Arthur sighed deeply.

"Lucky…"

Eames laughed a bit, taking a drink from the bottle he carried.

"Got a thing for your big brother’s girl?"

"What? No…I mean he’s lucky because he’s gettin’ some."

Eames laughed.

"Makes sense."

Eames was suddenly closer to him, getting some chips from the bag Arthur had as he said,

"What, you looking to hook up with someone tonight?"

"Pssh, yeah you."

He just blurted it out but he didn’t feel embarrassed oddly enough. The booze made him feel like he could just say it and everything would be good. He couldn’t really gauge Eames’ reaction and he kept eating.

"Are you serious?"

Arthur nodded.

"You’re hot…but…I know, I’m just a kid…Dom’s baby brother…"

He scoffed to himself as Eames took a drink again.

"How drunk are you?"

"Pretty drunk."

"So…if I asked you to go to your room, you’d go?"

"Fuck yes."

"So, let’s go to your room."

Arthur paused for a moment and then set the bag down on the counter again, cleaning off his hands as he said,

"Okay."

For some reason, none of this was registering in his mind. It didn’t click that Eames, his crush, his brother’s best friend was taking his hand and guiding him through the party downstairs and then upstairs to the bedrooms were a couple of people were in the dark hallways, talking softly or making out since every bedroom was locked and off limits. Arthur was surprised that Eames knew where his room was and when they stepped inside, it still wasn’t sinking in that Arthur was in his room, alone with Eames.

He blinked a few times as Eames helped Arthur out of his shirt, then took off his own as he settled his hands on Arthur’s hips and began kissing him. It was only then that Arthur realized what was going on and he gasped as he moved back.

"Is this actually happening?"

Eames smiled a little, his fingers hooking into the belt loops of Arthur’s jeans.

"Yeah…if you want it to."

"I do…I so do…"

So Arthur kissed him again and again, putting his arms around Eames’ neck, feeling Eames’ hands on his back and he moaned against his mouth, feeling Eames press him against the door of his room. It felt amazing and Arthur just wanted to go all the way. He wanted to get naked, he wanted Eames to get naked, to fuck him on his bed and suddenly Eames was looking at him as he said,

"Really?"

Arthur blinked a few times.

"What?"

"You said you wanted me to fuck you…are you serious?"

"Oh…I said that outloud…"

He laughed a little to himself.

"Yeah…I do though."

"Fuck…"

He kissed him hard and Eames bit at his lip.

"I want to fuck you…."

Arthur felt excited, his face red now as he swallowed hard, feeling a little more sober than before.

"Yes…"

As Eames started undoing his jeans, still kissing him, Arthur helping him out of his, he heard Eames say,

"Fuck…Dom is going to kill me…"


	273. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reyani: Jon is hanging out with his best buds while Tommy is out training for a big fight coming up. The boys start asking him embarrassing questions like what's it like kissing a dude, what the sex is like, etc but jon is not at all embarrased and he embellishes on his love for his Tommy.

Bobby and Danny finally got a chance to hang out with Jon. They complained to him often enough that he hadn’t been around enough and when they saw him, he was hugged, pat on the back, complimented. 

"Shit, man you look great!" Said Bobby.

Jon smiled, feeling great. He was in the best shape of his life, he felt the best he ever had mentally, emotionally and more over, he was in the best relationship he ever had been in his life. 

"Thanks. You guys look great too."

They sat down at the table and ordered a round of drinks. Jon actually thought about what he should drink, not wanting to break his diet more than he would already. So he settled on water. Once alone with his friends again, Danny shook his head.

"Man, you even have dinner differently. This guy really changed you."

"In a good way. I’m healthy, I’m in the best shape of my life. Giving up shitty food and alcohol isn’t the worse thing."

They laughed and then caught each other up on their lives, jobs, girls and in Jon’s case, Tommy.

"So, you guys are really together huh?" Asked Bobby.

Jon nodded, a slight smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah. I love him. I just feel so good with him."

Danny leaned closer towards the middle of the table and whispered,

"What’s it like? You know…to be with a dude? Shit’s completely different right?"

"Well yeah of course. But he’s good to me. He doesn’t let me get away with shit."

"Nah but the physical stuff. Is it weird? Kissing him?"

Even Danny looked curious now as Jon chuckled nervously.

"You guys really wanna hear this?"

"I’m curious!"

Jon thought for a moment before answering.

"It’s not weird…well now. I’m not gonna lie say that I was all for it right off the bat…but now it’s fine. It’s normal. Feels like kissing anyone else."

"Yeah but…he’s got stubble." Said Danny.

Jon laughed, shaking his head. The conversation was put on hold while the ordered their food and once alone, Bobby asked,

"What about the sex?"

Jon laughs now, really laughs.

"Seriously?"

"Well you’ve always been giving, now you gotta take it! Does it hurt? Cuz dude is huge…"

Jon shakes his head and oddly enough, doesn’t feel embarrassed to answer.

"It was more a mental thing. I had the same idea, like shit this is gonna be awful, no way it could feel good, he is huge! But…you know…it was amazing. It still is."

"So…is it like having a roommate? Since you’re both guys?" Asked Danny.

"Nah, it’s like living with someone you love. Tommy is messier than I am but…he’s great. He’s affectionate and warm and…"

He stops himself when he sees his friends looking uncomfortable. He makes a face at them and says,

"Really? You guys have no problem asking me him fucking me but I tell you guys about how much he loves me and you make that fucking face."

"It’s just…weird. Like weird that you love someone." Said Danny.

Jon sighed a bit, still feeling happy though.

"I guess. But I do. I love him. And we’re that sickening couple you roll your eyes at if you saw us alone."

Bobby sneered then.

"Ugh, I hate those couples."

Jon laughed. A moment later their food arrived and they ate for a moment until Danny asked,

"So…you guys share clothes too?"

"Sometimes. I mostly steal his stuff. He’s bigger than me so he can’t fit my stuff."

"God, you guys share clothes…gross."

He shook his head and Jon laughed again.


	274. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: I would love to see a sequel of it when they return from the trip, which they spent as basically a couple, and upon their return there is a confrontation with the two and Eames' wife, where Eames states his desire to stay with Arthur. And some desk porn at the office after she leaves in a huff would be fantastic. But office porn with emotion, confessions having been made and all

If you asked Arthur about that business trip, he wouldn’t be able to tell you about any of the work he did. After meetings, after business dinners, Eames took Arthur back to his room and they fuck for hours. And hours. And Arthur would only sleep in between before waking up for more.

It was the best time Arthur ever had. 

Eames had stopped answering his phone and had been relaxed the rest of the trip. 

But like all good things, the business trip eventually came to an end and they returned to work - continuing their affair. 

It didn’t bother Arthur that Eames was married, though he knew it should. But Eames didn’t care about his wife, didn’t even want to be around her and often times spent nights in Arthur’s apartment.

One night, they were working late, which was really just an excuse for Eames to stay and talk with Arthur before going out or going to his apartment. They enjoyed each other’s company and Arthur felt as if he was falling for this man - a dangerous idea on its own. 

Suddenly, Eames’ office door flung open and his wife stalked in. Arthur was sitting on the corner of Eames’ desk while Eames stood up, putting on his coat, though he stopped when he saw his wife.

"What are you doing here?"

"Catching you in the act! I knew you’d be here with some whore!"

"Arthur is my intern."

"Oh the little slut you said you admitted to cheating on me with?"

She scoffed at the sight of Arthur and then looked at Eames.

"I’m going to take you for what you’re worth!"

"Fine, take it all! God knows you need it far more than I do! Take the house, take the money! I would do anything to get rid of you anyway! I rather stay with Arthur!"

"You’ll hear from my attorney!"

"I look forward to it!"

She stormed out and Eames followed her, slamming and locking the door behind her as he sighed, leaning on the door for a moment before turning to Arthur.

Arthur had gotten off the desk and was looking at Eames, surprised. 

"I uh…I know I should have spoken to you first. But…I really care for you. I want to be with you and not have you as my mistress."

Arthur smiled as Eames made his way over to him.

"I’d like that too…"

Eames kissed him softly, Arthur leaning into it.

"I rather lose everything except you."

Arthur really smiled now, looking down a little.

"Shut up…you already have me."

"Good."

Arthur gasped as he felt Eames fucking him on his desk. They didn’t make it to Arthur’s apartment, not even out of his office as Eames swept everything off his desk and picked Arthur up only to sit him down on the cleaned off surface and helped him out of his pants and shoes, stopping only to get the lube from his desk. 

It hadn’t been the first time they had sex in his office, but this time felt different, the intensity of knowing Eames wanted him as much as Arthur wanted him made all the difference. Arthur lay back, his legs holding onto Eames’ waist, his hands on the desk as he tried to hold onto something, his hands slipping off the surface and he couldn’t quite hold into the edge as Eames held his waist, pulling him forward each time Eames thrust and Arthur couldn’t stop himself from moaning loudly. 

He brought his hand to his mouth, trying to stop himself but Eames moved his hand away, leaning down, kissing his lips for a moment.

"Moan as loud as you want…"

Arthur felt the heat rushing to his face and when Eames resumed his pace, Arthur did moan - loudly, freely.

Eames kept going, holding his hips tightly, feeling Arthur squeezing around him, trying to pull him in deeper, hiking his legs up higher to let Eames in even deeper and when he felt Eames touch that spot inside him, Arthur’s back arched up, gasping loudly as he cursed.

"Eames! Oh fuck! Fuck!"

Eames kept going, faster, watching precum puddle on Arthur’s stomach. Soon, Arthur felt himself on the edge of his orgasm and his hands clasped down on Eames’ wrists, whining softly. When it hit him, Arthur sobbed and almost a moment later, he felt Eames coming too. 

Eames sighed deeply, trying to catch his breath, his hands now resting on the desk surface, his head hanging down. Arthur was still himself, feeling his legs fall loosely beside Eames. He carefully pushed himself up to rest on his elbows and he looked at Eames, licking his lips as he said,

"Hey…"

Eames looked up at him.

"You can stay with me."

Eames laughed a bit and smiled at him.

"I appreciate that."

When he slowly pulled out, Arthur winced a bit and got up, gradually getting dressed and when he was done, Eames was too and took his hands.

"Let’s go home."

Arthur never realized how that word made him feel until Eames said it.

"Yeah…let’s go home."


	275. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur and the typical team need to bring on a new chemist who takes one look at Arthur and gets creepy. Over the course of the job, he starts cornering Arthur in places, using lewd pick up lines and stuff. Arthur tries telling him he's in a relationship, and he's uncomfortable. It doesn't work. One day, the guy gets physical with his "flirting". Eames and Cobb react accordingly.

The moment that Eames sees this new chemist, he feels his guard go up instantly. Cobb, Arthur and Ariadne didn’t seem to pick up on him, but Eames did.

He assumed it was the look this chemist, Marcus, gives Arthur when they meet. The way he looked him up and down, the way he tried to purr his name out when he shook his hand.

Eames was guarded and he hated that he couldn’t strangle him right off the bat.

The rest of the team took to him alright and he behaved just fine around everyone else, but with Arthur…

Over the course of the job, Arthur was often cornered with Marcus and Marcus took advantage of the closed in space. He touched him when he could, subtle yet lingering touches on his shoulder, on his hands. Arthur politely yet firmly pulled away each time, putting distance between them right away.

Marcus didn’t seem to get it.

He thought Arthur was playing hard to get and he kept trying. Eames could overheard the lewd disgusting things Marcus would say to Arthur,

"You know…you look like you’re pretty limber. The way you lean down on tables…mmm…"

Arthur didn’t react. He just glared at him and said,

"Alright, you should know, I am in a relationship and you’re making me uncomfortable."

Arthur figured that would put an end to Marcus and his come on’s and it did. For a day.

Immediately afterwards, Arthur was doing some research, sitting at his work space when he sat up and stretched. He then leaned down, looking over at something when he felt someone come up behind him. For a moment, he thought it was Eames until there was an unfamiliar hand on his ass and he immediately turned, ready to strike but he didn’t even get a chance to when all the sudden Dom and Eames were there.   
Dom was shoving Marcus back as Eames shouted,

"What the fuck do you think you’re doing, mate?"

Marcus began laughing nervously as if he wasn’t doing anything wrong but Dom shouted at him,

"What the fuck gives you the right to touch him like that!?"

"Don’t you think you can get away with that, especially since Arthur already told you to back off!"

Arthur was more stunned that his best friend and his boyfriend had seemingly come out of nowhere in his defense.

"You’re fired! Get your shit and get the fuck out of this warehouse!" Shouted Dom.

"And if you ever come near Arthur again, i will put my fucking fist through your face!" Added Eames.

Marcus tried to defend himself and the more he talked, the more Eames seemed more riled up, Dom having to stand between them, pointing at Marcus to get out.

Eventually Marcus left without further argument and Arthur looked at Eames and then at Dom.

"I expect it from you Eames, but Dom?"

Dom shrugged as he said,

"He was a scumbag."

He then left as Arthur looked at Eames, shaking his head at him.

"Came running to my defense?"

"I lost it when he touched you. I’ve been wanting to kill him since he showed up."

Arthur put his arms around his neck and kissed him.

"The gesture is appreciated. Thank you."

"Anything for you, my love."

Arthur kissed him again.


	276. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Sequel to the Eames is Dom's best friend fic! I want the sexing!

Arthur did sober up - a little. 

Enough to nearly ruin the mood to search for lube when he realized it wasn’t in his night stand but under his bed. 

But once it was found, he had no problem taking off his pants and his underwear and let Eames finger him. He gasped loudly, his face turning red as he groaned and squeezed, pushing down on his digits. 

"Oh god…that feels good…"

Eames only smiled, kissing him as he felt Arthur’s hands down his body and finally getting to his cock and slowly jerking him off. It was clumsy but it still felt good so Eames let him keep going, spreading him apart. Eames groaned, moving his fingers back, wiping his hands on the sheets as he felt Arthur leading him in. 

"Anxious?"

Arthur grinned, his dimples showing up as he said,

"Want you…"

"Want you too…"

They kissed as Eames slowly pushed inside him, grateful that Arthur was drunk enough to be relaxed and he gasped and Arthur moaned loudly, so loudly, he was sure that someone would hear them. Once he bottomed out, he felt Arthur throwing his leg over his lower back as he arched his back and bit his lip.

"Tart…"

"Fuck me…come on…want you…"

Eames kissed him as he pushed in even deeper, making Arthur moan again and again. For a moment, Eames thought of how wrong it was, how he was fucking his best friend’s little brother in his room, his own drunken fog of a mind clouding his better judgement. He wasn’t sure Arthur would have ever said anything to him if not for this party, if not for all the booze he consumed but he was glad for it because Eames always thought Arthur was adorable and as he got older, he got cuter, leaner, taller and Eames wanted nothing more than to put his hands on him. 

Oh, drunken behavior was a blessing.

Eames kept going, rocking against him again and again, hearing Arthur whine softly as he rolled his hips, trying to meet him half way. It took a bit through their haze, a bit of fumbling to get a rhythm going but once they found it, they made it work, Eames thrusting hard, making Arthur’s bed shake until they both came. 

Coming seem to sober Arthur up and he gasped and looked at Eames as he said,

"Oh god…we just…"

Eames laughed a bit, feeling more sober himself.

"Yeah we did…fuck…Dom is going to kill me…"

When Arthur squeezed around Eames’ softening cock, he gasped and looked down between them.

"Fuck it’s real…"

Eames nodded and leaned down to kiss Arthur again, feeling him respond as he then moved back and looked at Arthur.

"You okay?"

Arthur blushed a little and nodded.

"Yeah…I just..can’t believe this happened…"

"Me either."

They kept kissing, neither one in a proper state of mind to talk. When Eames pulled out, Arthur groaned and then blushed again. Eames just grinned at him and they gradually got dressed slowly. When they both were up and before they left Arthur’s room, Eames asked him,

"You’re not going to tell Dom are you?"

"No way. He’d kill me too."

They kissed again against Arthur’s door and when they pulled back, Eames said,

"I’d like to do that again…you know…not drunk."

Arthur grinned.

"Me too."

"Come on, before Dom notices we’re missing."

Despite feeling a little sore and achy, Arthur still felt delirious when Eames took his hand and opened his bedroom door so the both of them could go back to the still going party.


	277. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reyani: A sequel when Jon came out to his family. He and Tommy runs into his parents and his father publicly humiliates for being gay and Tommy steps in to defend Jon.

It was supposed to be a normal, regular day, just a quick errand to run before heading to the gym. 

Tommy waited in the car while Jon ran into the store and he toyed with Jon’s phone to pass the time. He glanced up just in time to see Jon returning, a bag in his hand, his keys in the other when he stopped in his place and looked frozen.

There was a couple walking just past the car and Tommy ignored it for a moment until he heard shouting. He immediately turned and saw Jon being yelled at by the older man who had just started passing Jon’s car with his wife.  

Tommy listened as the man berated Jon, insulting him and Tommy knew that man was Jon’s father. Tommy had heard enough abuse in his lifetime to know what Jon was going through and he wouldn’t let him suffer through it. He got out of the car and walked around to join Jon’s side, immediately seeing Jon’s father looking at him, the rage in his eyes turning towards him, stopping for a moment. 

Tommy glanced around, seeing a small crowd had gathered in the parking lot, everyone looking towards them. Tommy stepped between Jon and his father as he looked at the older man, the hatred in his eyes now focused on him and Tommy stepped up closer, making sure to crowd the man as he said,

"How about you stop yelling like a goddamn fucking ignorant bigot in front of everyone and you back the fuck away? If you can’t stand the sight of your son, then stop looking at him. Maybe one day when you’re grown up enough, you can look for him again."

It was quiet until his wife tugged on her husband’s arm and said,

"Let’s go…"

Jon’s father glared at Tommy and as much as the words burned in his mouth, he was too afraid of Tommy to say anything further. So he followed his wife and they left. Tommy then turned to Jon, gesturing him back to the car. 

Once the doors slammed shut, Jon looked at the steering wheel as he still held the bag of whatever he had bought in his lap. 

"Hey…Angel Face…"

He paused, reaching over to Jon’s ear, grasping it gently, rubbing the top part before continuing.

"You okay?"

Jon smiled a little, dimple pressing into his cheek as he looked at Tommy.

"Yeah. I’m okay. Well…you know."

"Still want to work out?"

"Yeah. Let’s go."

Jon have him the bag, which turned out to be protein powder and peanut butter - then started the car and before he pulled out of the parking spot, Jon looked at Tommy.

"Thank you."

Tommy just nodded and let his hand fall away from Jon’s ear.


	278. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Do you think you could do a sequel to the cocktail waiter Arthur AU?? :D

"So, how did you even get into bar tending?"

After setting up a date and time, Eames picked up Arthur and he took him out for dinner. Arthur smiled as he picked up his wine and took a drink.

"I thought it would be a quick way to make money. But then I started getting into it and I had a knack for it. So I bar tended around the city for a while and honed my skills and here I am."

Eames nodded.

"You are really good."

"I know you didn’t want to drink what I made. Your friend told me."

"Fucking Yusuf…."

Arthur laughed as Eames shook his head.

"It’s okay."

Eames still felt silly while he ate his dinner but Arthur reached across and took his hand as he comforted him.

After dinner, they went out for coffee and sat down at a small outdoor table and talked more.

The date was going well and when Eames took Arthur home, he walked him to his apartment door and there, they kissed goodnight. Eames had hesitated in doing so, thinking maybe it was too forward, but when he brushed his mouth against Arthur’s, Arthur kissed back, stepping closer to close the gap. 

It was soft and perfect and Eames sighed softly when he pulled back.

"I’m glad I did that…"

"Me too."

"So…the date was a success I’ll take it?"

Arthur laughed softly.

"Yeah."

"When can I take you out again?"

"Um…Thursday. I can’t Friday or Saturday…busy nights at the bar."

"Yeah…I figured as much. Okay, Thursday, But I’ll still come in on your work days."

Arthur smiled, kissing Eames again.

"Good. I can show off for you."

Eames grinned and kissed Arthur a few more times, each time he pulled away more difficult but eventually he managed to and Arthur went inside him while Eames went home with a smile on his face.


	279. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can I have jailbait!Arthur, trying to stop himself from screaming, while lying on the couch with his perfect little ass panting and flushing in the ruined school uniform because beardy!daddy!Eames is mauling him like an madman, having him in every possible way while Arthur's parents are the next door away (wondering what's the weird noises they hear).

Arthur was panting, sobbing, his knuckles against his mouth as he tried to keep his sounds to himself. Eames was eating him out, his beard thick and scraping his skin. 

Arthur was young still, Eames his teacher and he was due to have a meeting with his parents any minute now.

But Arthur couldn’t think about anything else except how good Eames’ tongue felt inside him. When he suddenly pulled back, Eames wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand and then turned Arthur over. He pulled Arthur’s shoes off him and then his pants and underwear the rest of the way as he sat down on the couch with him, pulling Arthur on his lap.

"Come on, baby…"

Arthur moaned, his face flushed as he took off his uniform blazer and pushed himself up on his knees, feeling Eames’ cock pressed right at his hole. Eames guided him down slowly, feeling him open up, his breathing hard and heavy as Arthur mewled, his fingers clenching at Eames’ shirt and when he was fully on his lap, Eames held his hips, leaning forward, kissing at Arthur’s throat, pulling loose his tie, undoing the first few buttons of his button down as he nipped at him.

"Eames…"

Eames hummed, moving Arthur slowly, hearing him whine softly and Eames shushed him.

"Quiet, baby…"

Arthur nodded as he let Eames move him on his cock, his moans short and shallow. He let his boy lean forward, kissing his face, his hands at his beard as he scratched at him and panted near his ear.

It was only a few moments before Eames lifted Arthur up and turned him around so his back was to him, but now he could watch his lovely, thick ass bouncing on his dick. He let Arthur move on his own there, his hands gripping Eames’ knees as he bounced fast and hard, the only sound he made were frantic breathing and sighs, Eames bringing his hand to his mouth, biting down at his fingers as he felt close.

In the distance, he could hear conversation just outside the door, right in the hallway and Eames was pushing his luck, but he wasn’t about to stop. 

When Eames came, he came inside his boy, biting down at his knuckle to keep the sound to himself and he pulled Arthur close to him, feeling him clenching and squeezing around him as he moaned and Eames kissed him as he took a hold of his cock and jerked him in a series of quick strokes, making him come in a matter of moments.

The sob that escaped Arthur resonated through Eames’ office and he wondered if anyone heard him. 

They stayed still for a few minutes, catching their breath and slowly, Eames lifted Arthur up and he quickly dressed him again, sighing again as he watched his come trickling from the inside of his boy’s thighs.

"My sweet boy…you’re a mess."

"Because of you."

Eames grinned and he pulled up his pants for him before he tucked himself back in place. He stood up, smoothing his hands down the front of his shirt and picking up his coat, buttoning the front as he helped Arthur into his blazer. 

Once they were presentable, Eames let Arthur sit down, smiling as Arthur shifted in his seat a little, a hint of pink on his face. He then opened the door and peered down the hall as he saw Arthur’s parents. He invited them in and they commented on some sort of noises coming from one of the classrooms. Arthur blushed deeper but looked down and Eames dismissed it, saying it was probably nothing. 

Eames sat down across from them and began the meeting, looking at Arthur with some affection.

"Arthur is by far my best student…"


	280. Tuck/Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Tuck Hansen (this means war) and Tom Hansen (500 days of summer) live at the same building. Because they have the same surnames and very similar names the postmen/couriers mix their mail. I want to see them flirting when they are exchanging their mail. Thank you!

Tuck went to his mailbox and after placing the key in the slot, he turned it and opened the tiny metal door. He took out his mail and stood there for a moment, glancing through it when he saw the name TOM Hansen. 

He sighed, flipping through a few letters seeing they were for Tom Hansen and he separated the letters and bits of junk mail from his own mail and went up to Tom Hansen’s apartment. 

He had come across Tom a few times, having to do the mail exchange a few times - Tom brought him his mail a few times too. Tom was cute too, he saw him a few times in the building, but other then the mail exchange, they hardly talked. Tom seemed shy and Tuck didn’t know how to draw him out. 

He went to Tom’s apartment and knocked and as soon as Tom opened the door, Tuck leaned on the doorway, grinning as he said,

"We should stop meeting like this."

Tom blushed a little but laughed as he took the offered mail.

"Thanks. Oh…wait I have some of yours."

Tuck waited as Tom stepped to the side of the door where a small table was and Tom lifted up a few letters and handed them to Tuck.

"I meant to give them to you yesterday but I came home late and I didn’t want to bother you."

"You’re never a bother, love."

The pink reappeared in Tom’s face as Tuck stepped back with a smile.

"Thanks."

Tom nodded and Tuck left.

The next time it happened, it was a little more than some letters. Tuck opened his door and saw a package in front of his door. He sighed, picking it up and reading the name on the box - Tom Hansen.

It was his day off, he was still in his sweats and plain t-shirt so he threw on his trainers and headed to Tom’s apartment. He knocked and waited and Tom answered.

"This would stop happening if we just lived together."

Tom blushed deeply as he took the package.

"Sorry about that."

"It’s not your fault. Anything for me today?"

"I haven’t gone down yet."

"Well, you know where I live."

He winked at Tom and then left.

It was few days later that Tuck had just gotten home, mail in hand - all his own this time and set his things down. He was still going through his letters when there was a knock on the door. He answered it and saw Tom on the other side.

"Mail call."

Tuck smiled, taking the letters as he said,

"Thanks."

"Nothing for me?"

"Nothing I’m afraid."

"Okay."

Tuck noticed how Tom hadn’t moved and he was fidgeting as if he wanted to say something. So Tuck pretended to go through his letters a little longer, wishing he had some of Tom’s mail as an excuse to keep him a bit more. Finally Tom said,

"Hey…Tuck?"

"Yes?"

"I was…uh wondering…something."

Tuck leaned against his door frame again and waited, seeing Tom’s face turn red and it was adorable.

"Would you…want to go out with me sometime."

Tuck smiled, admiring Tom’s bit of courage considering Tuck himself hadn’t made a move yet.

"I’d love to. When is good for you?"

"Well…uh…how about now?"

Bold. Tuck really admired him now.

"Sure, you already came to pick me up."

Tom turned redder and Tuck picked up his keys as he left with Tom.


	281. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can you please please please do a sequel to the party prompt where maybe Dom and Mal are holding hands searching the party for Arthur and go up to his room to check on him? Or maybe they go up the stairs and see them coming out with drunken grins and their shirts buttoned up wrong or something?

Dom just stepped out of his basement bedroom, Mal in tow as he held her hand. They were both smiling at each other, a fresh hickey on Dom’s neck and Mal’s mussed hair and faded lipstick told the story of what they had been up to. 

They stopped in the kitchen to get some drinks, talking to everyone for a bit before Dom noticed the absence of his best friend and his baby brother. He leaned over to Mal and asked,

"Hey, do you see Eames or Arthur anywhere?"

Mal took a drink from her beer as she scanned the room and then tilted her head a bit as she said,

"I don’t see them anywhere….maybe they’re outside?"

Dom shrugged and they began to walk to the living room, asking if anyone had seen them and a lot of people shrugged or said no and they began going towards the backyard where the party had spilled out onto the deck and on the yard, the tiki torches lit up by someone to give the yard light. When Dom saw Yusuf, a mutual friend of his and Eames’ he asked,

"Hey, Yusuf, you seen my brother or Eames?"

Yusuf was already drunk out of his mind but he paused, then laughed as he said,

"I think I saw them heading upstairs…"

Mal looked a little shocked as Dom thanked him and began leading the way as he shouted over the noise to Mal,

"Why would they go upstairs? Maybe Arthur is sick?"

Mal shrugged, keeping her own suggestions to herself as she held her boyfriend’s hand and followed him up the stairs. Just as they made their way to the top and turned to walk down the hall towards Arthur’s room, they saw Arthur and Eames, Eames holding onto Arthur’s hand. Mal saw it instantly, Eames’ mussed clothing, the pink marks all over Arthur’s face, the way Arthur seem to walk differently. Her jaw dropped just as Eames let go of Arthur’s hand.

"Hey Dom."

"Hey…what are you guys doing up here?"

"Getting away from the noise." Said Arthur quickly.

Eames agreed and looked at Mal as her eyes widened a bit and she tilted her head as she looked at him. He gestured with his hand, cutting across the air as if telling her to stay quiet all while Dom looked at his brother.

"Oh, okay…are you drunk?"

"A little…sobered up a bit." Said Arthur.

"Okay. Come on then, let’s go back downstairs."

Everyone agreed as Dom turned and began to head towards the staircase and Eames brought his hands up in prayer form to Mal, begging for her silence and Mal nodded, taking Dom’s hand to follow him as Arthur looked relieved. 

Eames looked at Arthur a small smile still on his face as he put his hand on his back, guiding him towards the stairs.


	282. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: E/A wheelchair Au. E - jolly attitude, flirty but inside still feeling broken though fighting it when he meets A who doesn't take his flirts seriously (thinking E is joking) Finally it clears up when E tells him about his feels and understands that A doesn't want a broken lover and then A performs Monica Belluci's wcheelchair love scene adaptation, get graphic here all you want :D Thaanks right away :D

It was a car accident that had put Eames in a wheelchair. At first he felt sorry for himself and most days, he still did but his friends didn’t let him stay down for very long. 

Over years of therapy and counselling, Eames felt good most days. He could ignore the stares and the pitying looks, most times he didn’t even feel them and he was sure it was mostly in his imagination anyway. Who hasn’t seen a man in a wheelchair already? 

Everything was fine. At least it was until Mal had a small dinner at her house. She had been getting serious with her boyfriend and after he proposed, it got very serious and celebration was in order. Eames showed up early, helping Mal out as best he could and their friends had known Eames for years so it was like any other night. Until Arthur came in. 

Arthur was one of Mal’s friends that Eames had never really met, but always heard of. He had been in Paris for work or something, Eames couldn’t remember at the time. He just knew that Arthur was stunning and beautiful and Eames suddenly felt broken all over again. Mal brought Arthur over to meet him and Eames smiled - years of practice, faking being alright were suddenly brought up as he held his hand out and said,

"Good to meet you. Heard a lot about you." 

Arthur smiled too and even his smile was perfection.

"Good to meet you as well. Mal spoke the world of you."

"Ah, Mal, don’t go around lying now."

She scoffed and let them talk as she attended to the rest of her guests.

They talked all night. Arthur was charming and brilliant and smart and the way he spoke of his travels made Eames envious but longing for places he had only heard of. He had figured the world had been closed off to him when he was put in a wheelchair. Arthur didn’t even notice anything wrong with Eames and it made Eames somehow feel worse. 

They continued to be friends - friends to Arthur while Eames nursed his feelings, knowing it would be best to keep them to himself because Arthur had a life, a full flourishing life that didn’t need to be slowed down. And besides, Eames was sure his feelings would be reciprocated. They talked and hung out when Arthur wasn’t working and he made Eames almost forget about his woes. Arthur made him feel whole again. 

One night as they watched movies at Arthur’s place, Arthur returned with a beer for him as he sat down on the couch near by.

"Can I ask you about…"

He felt awkward and Eames had never seen him like that. He smiled a little and said,

"About the chair?"

Arthur nodded and quickly added,

"If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s okay."

"It’s fine. I was driving home from work. Some teenager in the lane over was speeding and he tried to switch lanes, lost control and plowed through the barrier and came right at me."

Arthur looked shocked then looked down.

"Damn…"

"Yeah…damn."

"How long ago?"

"Couple years."

"Does it bother you?"

"Sometimes…most times. No one really lets me be down about it. I guess they’re right but it doesn’t mean that my whole life hasn’t been changed by it. Everything is different…even my love life."

"Where you dating anyone then?"

"Luckily no. I’m sure they would have left anyway."

"Not everyone would leave."

"But no one is coming to stay either. Since then the only time anyone looks my way is out of pity."

"I don’t look at you out of pity."

"But you’re not looking at me…"

He paused, afraid to go any further though Arthur looked at him, waiting for him to finish.

"…you’re not looking at me the way I look at you."

Arthur smiled a little and looked down at the beer in his hands.

"I do. You just don’t notice."

Eames scoffed a bit. 

"You don’t have to worry about sparing my feelings."

"Why would I spare your feelings? You’re just like anyone else. If I wanted to reject you, I would."

"I’m not like everyone else…I’m far from whole."

"Eames, you being in a chair doesn’t bother me."

Eames looked at Arthur, seeing that same look of honesty in his eyes and he dared to hope for just a moment. Arthur smiled a little at him, leaning over, kissing him deeply, tasting the beer on his tongue. Arthur sighed softly as he pushed himself off the couch and got onto Eames; lap, putting his arms around his neck, feeling Eames putting his arms around him. 

Arthur gradually took off Eames’ shirt, the T.V shut off now as he slid out of his jeans and underwear, getting on Eames’ lap, facing him for a moment as he felt Eames preparing him with the lube he had gone to get from his bedroom. He reached down between them, touching Eames, rubbing him over his jeans as he kissed him. 

"Is this okay?"

Eames nodded, gasping slightly as Arthur moaned against his mouth. When Arthur stood and turned around, settling back on Eames’ lap with his back to him, Eames swallowed hard, suddenly afraid - this intimacy with someone whom he had cared for, for so long was suddenly very real. When Arthur touched his cock, Eames shuttered, nearly relieved he wasn’t as broken as he thought he was, he leaned forward, kissing Arthur’s shoulder.

"We don’t…we don’t have to…"

"I want to."

Arthur held his erection, guiding it into his prepared hole as he moaned. Eames cursed, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s slender frame, feeling him lift up and down off him, riding his cock like he had been waiting a lifetime to do it. Arthur balanced himself on the tips of his toes to continue riding Eames, moaning loudly, gasping when Eames’ hands touched his dick, wet and dripping precum, aiding his hand in jerking him off. 

When he came, Arthur sobbed, pausing only for a moment before resuming his pace, rolling his hips, urging Eames to come. When he did, Arthur smiled, turning to look at him over his shoulder as he kissed him. It was as whole and as good as Eames had felt since his accident. He held onto Arthur, kissing his shoulder, his throat as he struggled to catch his breath. He wasn’t sure what to say, if anything but Arthur solved that problem.

"You’re amazing…"

Eames smiled a little.

"So are you."

"I really like you, Eames…I do. I want to be with you."

Eames held onto him tighter.

"I want that too. You’ll forgive me if I’m a shit at times…"

"Only if I get the same guarantee in return."


	283. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Gaah could you do more? Like something with Forrest rescuing Evelyn but in his silent aloof way. Or something casual like F seeing Evelyn in town and taking his hat off to say G'morning, and Evelyn is smitten :> or Both Like, F see's her in town and then not expecting it, rescues her from some man who is angry he was 'deceived;' by Evelyn's looks later on when he does bussinsess in town :D

Forrest stopped the car as Howard got out and went ahead somewhere else, Forrest forgetting where Howard was going as he headed to the general store. He tucked his hands in his pockets and walked, his head down, the brim of his hat casting a shadow on his face. When he got to the steps of the store, the door opened first and out stepped Miss Evelyn.

He took off his hat as he saw her and tipped his head towards her.

“‘Morning Miss Evelyn.”

"Morning Forrest."

She stepped aside as Forrest walked up and took the door as she held it open for him and she went on her way as Forrest put his hat back on.

Anytime he saw Miss Evelyn, he tipped his hat to her, seeing her smile, her face dimpling as she greeted him back. Their conversation was minimal but Forrest still found himself thinking of her often and he wished he had more to say other then good morning or good afternoon and every now and then good evening.

There were rumors of course - Miss Evelyn not being from around those parts. They said she was different, didn’t act like the other ladies in town.

Forrest actually liked that the most about Evelyn. 

He got his chance to speak with her when one afternoon, as Forrest accompanied Jack into town, he saw Miss Evelyn. She was leaving a store, her arms full when something fell right out of her grip. Forrest walked over quickly, watching as Miss Evelyn struggled to kneel down and pick up her item while still holding the piles of fabrics she was carrying. Forrest was there in a matter of moments, kneeling down and picking up the paper bag she dropped.

"I got you Miss Evelyn."

"Why, Mr. Bondurant. You came out of nowhere."

"I just happened to glance over and saw you needin’ a hand."

Miss. Evelyn thanked him as she walked a bit, Forrest still holding the bag.

"That’s…that’s a lot of fabric."

"Makin’ some new dresses. These old ones are falling apart."

Forrest grunted, seeing the bag was holding spools of thread.

"Can I offer you a ride home?"

Miss Evelyn smiled and said,

"That would be lovely. Thank you."

Forrest nodded as he walked Miss Evelyn to the car.

One night as he made a delivery with Howard, he was leaving the basement area as he walked to the car. He was letting Howard linger though he knew it was a bad idea but he couldn’t stand the crowd, the loudness in the basement a moment longer. He had just struck a match to light his cigar when he heard something. He looked up to see Miss Evelyn emerging from the same basement he just left, a gentleman behind her, shouting, screaming terrible things at her as Miss Evelyn walked away. 

The man was not content with just hurling obscenities at her and soon shoved her to the ground and settled on top of her. All this had happened in a matter of moments and Forrest was walking over there, his hand slipping into the pocket of his cardigan as his fingers found his knuckle dusters. 

The man had managed to tear the front of her dress when Forrest got there and when he grabbed him by his shoulder Forrest swung, letting the man catch a mouthful of metal. As he collapsed in a heap, Forrest shook out his hand covered in blood as he looked at Miss Evelyn. He offered his clean hand to her and helped her up to her feet as they walked to the car. Forrest cleaned his hand off, returning the duster to his pocket as he asked,

"What happened there, Miss Evelyn?"

She shook her head, pulling together the remains of her dress and Forrest removed the duster from the pocket before taking off the cardigan and draping it over her for cover. 

He pretended not to notice the flat chest. 

She sighed as she closed the cardigan around her and said,

"I should head home."

"I can give you a lift."

"Thank you."

The ride home was silent and along the way, Forrest said,

"A lady shouldn’t be out on her own in a place like that."

Miss Evelyn looked at him as she said,

"I just wanted to have a little fun."

"That’s no place for you Miss Evelyn. They’re a rowdy bunch and when that shine gets to them…"

"Yeah…you’re right."

When he got to Evelyn’s little home, Forrest killed the engine and looked at her.

"I’m sorry that jackass said such terrible things to you."

"Not the first time I heard it."

"Still…"

Miss Evelyn smiled a little and then leaned over and kissed Forrest’s cheek. 

"Thank you Mr. Bondurant. For everything."

Forrest sat there stunned for a moment before he grunted a bit and watched Miss Evelyn slowly climb out of the car and head to her door.


	284. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Somethin with Evelyn finally getting Forrest to dance some hopsy dance and his brother walking in on it or watching from the back.

It was the end of another night as Forrest cleaned up, hearing Evelyn doing the dishes, humming to herself as the radio played. 

He brought back the latest batch of dishes to Evelyn as she nodded to him and he went ahead to start sweeping. He was half way done when Evelyn turned up the radio and finished the dishes, picking up a rag to walk around and clean off the counter. She looked over at Forrest who had paid her no mind, just kept sweeping as Evelyn threw down her rag and walked over to Forrest.

"Dance with me!"

Forrest looked at her and then shook his head, going back to sweeping until Evelyn tugged the strings of his apron loose and Forrest turned back, sighing deeply.

"Evie…"

"Please, Forrest? Just once. I won’t ask again I promise."

Forrest sighed as he set the broom against the table and took off the apron.

"Alright…just this once."

Evelyn smiled as Forrest took her hand, then put his own on her hip as they moved about the room, Evelyn smiling the whole time at him.

"Why Forrest…you’re so light on your feet."

He grunted as he looked at her for a moment, then away as if embarrassed and Evelyn just smiled brighter, holding onto the moment as long as she could.

What neither one of them noticed was how Jack was coming through the back, about to ask Forrest something when he saw him and Evelyn dancing. 

He didn’t quite understand his older brother’s relationship with Evelyn. Everyone knew of her and what they didn’t know, they didn’t have a problem making up. Jack himself wasn’t too keen on her being at their place of business but she was nice and kept to herself and it was hard not to like her. Besides, she only ever approached Forrest, too afraid of everyone else…which was funny considering how everyone else seem to be afraid of Forrest. He watched them for a while, seeing Forrest resisting the urge to smile - then eventually giving up and smiling at Evelyn. 

Jack slowly backed out and went back the way he came. He went out the back where Cricket was.

"Well?"

"Ah, he ain’t in no mood. Let’s go."

Cricket huffed but followed his friend.


	285. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Game of thrones au. Bane as Khal and John his khaleesi, even though his a man too. Language barrier, B doesn't rape J like in tvs J is thaught by Barsad 'how not to make love like a slave' and uses the knowledge on their first night with B. B is surprised J agrees on the intercourse, intrested in the conditions made

It was the great Khal’s wedding and all of his people were there to celebrate. Bane awaited his new bride, that was brought to him by a deal he and his people made with the South to create a stronger nation.

A fight for an iron chair that the khal had no real interest in. 

At the moment, Bane was interested in the bride brought to him, a beautiful boy named Blake. The khal sat on the elevated platform as his bride was brought to him, already dressed in his people’s clothes and once his bride joined him at his side, they were wed.

Blake was afraid of him and wept when he was brought to the khal at night. Bane couldn’t bring himself to force himself on him so he respected his bride and left him alone.

Blake was left alone while the khal went off - somewhere, Blake was not privileged to know. Blake slept alone in the tent, now and then he was brought food and drink by his servants and now and then, encouraged by his servant Barsad to know of Bane’s people, his language, his ways. 

With nothing else to do, Blake learned, doing his best to adapt to the language, guided by Barsad. When Blake did see Bane now and then, he noticed his husband’s face was covered so only his eyes could be seen. 

"Barsad, why is the khal’s face hidden?"

Barsad poured a drink for Blake as he said,

"He was wounded in battle some time ago. It disfigured him so he hides it."

"He is…understanding."

"He’s a warlord, not an animal. He’s done his best to understand his bride. The night you were wed, he came to me, confused, asking why his bride is terrified of him, why he wept. I had to tell him, my lord, he is afraid. He does not understand our language and he has been forced to wed against his will. So the khal is patient to wait for you."

Blake nodded and felt great compassion for his king, for his husband.

"Barsad, will you teach me?"

"Teach you what, my lord?"

"Teach me to please my king."

Barsad smiled a bit and nodded.

Sometime later, when Bane returned one night, he was tired from a hunt and he brought gifts for his bride. Blake looked up from his bed as Bane came in and he sat up slowly, seeing his king had brought him the white skin of an animal. Bane spoke softly, handing it to Blake and Blake replied,

"Thank you, my king."

Bane was surprised at his bride’s knowledge of his language.

"You learned…"

"Yes…for you. So we may speak, like spouses do."

Bane sat beside his bride and wrapped the fur around him.

"I never wanted to harm you…so I waited."

"I was grateful for that."

He shivered when Bane’s hand stroked over his cheek and he looked down at the fur around him. He then looked at Bane again and reached up to the wrapping around his face. He hesitated for a moment and then continued, moving the cloth away from his face, seeing a collection of scars that criss crossed on his mouth, below into his chin and stopping just at the bottom of his cheek. Bane looked down for a moment, afraid of Blake’s reaction.

He was surprised when his bride leaned forward, kissing him softly and when he pulled away, Blake said,

"I’m ready for you, my khal."

Blake sat on top of his king, rolling his hips as Barsad had taught him. He gasped softly, holding Bane’s hands as he kept going, feeling his husband inside him, full and claiming. When Bane let go of one of his hands, he reached up to Blake’s face, cupping his cheek as Blake turned his head slightly, catching his king’s thumb as he sucked it, the tip of his tongue running under the pad of the digit. Bane groaned.

Blake moved his hands, resting them on Bane’s broad chest as he moved, riding him harder and harder until Bane sat up, crushing his mouth to Blake’s as he groaned loudly.

When Blake came, it felt sudden, his face flushed as he gasped and he stilled for only a moment until his king came too, filling him up, making Blake only his. Even the way Bane’s hands on Blake’s body seem to claim him, his fingers bruising Blake’s skin. 

They both lay under the white fur, Blake’s head on Bane’s chest, his king’s face uncovered as he turned toward Blake. The lights from the lanterns flickered around the tent and Blake smiled softly, feeling his king’s hands holding him still. He tilted his head up towards him, kissing the scar that started under his chin, then gradually shifting himself to reach his mouth, sighing when he pulled away. 

He was no longer afraid.


	286. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I wanted to ask if you would write more on Arthur/Eames and their twins. It's the babies first Halloween and their daddies are trying to decide what to dress them up as. And went they take them trick or treating, everyone just comments on how cute they are and makes Arthur and Eames proud. Of course, the daddies dresses up to.

Leo and Alex were about nine months old when October rolled around. Arthur had gotten well into the swing of tending to twins and Eames looked as if he had been doing it his whole life. As he drank his coffee one more, balancing Alex on his knee as he read the paper, Arthur carried Leo on his hip, pouring himself some coffee.

"It’s almost Halloween." 

Eames shrugged, still reading the paper. Arthur scoffed as he remembered his husband was English. Halloween only mattered in the U.S. 

"Well…it’s a big deal here."

"Uh huh."

"We should dress up the twins! Take so many pictures…take them out trick or treating!"

"Darling, we’re adults. We can buy our own candy."

"It’s not the point. The boys would love it!"

"The boys can’t find their noses."

Arthur frowned a little and Eames felt a little bad for dampening his husband’s cheer.

"Alright, we’ll go."

Arthur’s smile returned as he lifted Leo up a bit higher and looked at his son.

"What should we dress them up as?"

"How about some kind of superheros?"

"Nah…everyone dresses their babies as superheros. I was thinking something else…like…what about a bear and a honey pot? Or a ghost and a Ghostbuster?"

Eames laughed.

"We should go as Ghostbusters."

"Yes!!"

Eames just shook his head, but laughed a little at Arthur’s enthusiasm.

The day of Halloween, after coming home from work, they dressed in the costumes Arthur got for them and despite how silly Eames felt, he had to admit, their boys looked adorable. Alex was the ghost - Arthur had painted his face white and had the sheet with the hole cut out for his entire face so he wouldn’t be covered. Leo was the other Ghostbuster of their little group and despite them being so little, they really did seem excited.

They started around the neighborhood getting tons of aww’s and requests for pictures and anyone at the door was instantly smitten by them. 

They returned home when it started getting darker and colder, the boys tired and half asleep by the time they got back. Arthur cleaned off Alex’s face while Eames changed Leo into his pajamas and then laid him down into bed, Alex following in his own crib. They then changed out of their own costumes and Eames sighed.

"I’m sure this will be more fun when they can walk and talk."

"You had a good time admit it."

"I felt oddly proud having my photo taken because my children were the cutest things ever, yes."

Arthur smiled as he put on his pajamas and said,

"Want to eat some of this candy?"

Eames smiled, pulling down his soft, solid gray t-shirt, still in his underwear as he said,

"Sure."

They sat on their bed, going through some of the candy and Eames smiled as he unwrapped a mini Snickers.

"This was fun."

Arthur nodded, smiling as he put a lollipop in his mouth.

"So you won’t be oppose to it next year?"

"Not at all."


	287. Tuck/Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by corvincabbage: Tom is watching TV and flips past a UFC match and pauses. Then he calls out to Tuck, "anyone ever tell you that you kinda look like Tommy Conlon?"

It was a boring day as Tom flipped through channels, trying to find something to do. Tuck was in the living room, trying to do some work and Tom was just bored. 

He yawned as he sat up a bit and then continued flipping through channels, eventually stopping at a boxing match. Tom was never really one for sports, but it was something to watch.

A second into it, he realized it wasn’t a boxing match but a UFC fight and Tom groaned, hating this stupid, over the top, fancy wrestling. He was about to change it when he noticed one of the fighters that had just entered the ring, Tommy Conlon. 

Tom was kinda of surprised and he leaned back a bit and called for Tuck.

"Tuck! Come here a second!"

"Is it important?"

"No, but come here anyway!"

A few moments later Tuck showed up in the living room as he said,

"What is it?"

"You kinda look like this guy."

He pointed to the screen and of course that was when they cut away and Tuck had to cross his arms and watch the screen as he asked,

"Who?"

"Hold on, they’ll show him again."

When they did, Tom pointed at him and said,

"Right there! Tommy Conlon."

Tuck looked at him and then back at Tom as he said,

"Yeah, if I was a hulking slab of muscle. He’s from Pittsburgh too, love. I’m not."

"I know, I’m just saying he looks like you."

"Right."

Tuck turned and left, going back to work and Tom slouched back.

"Well I think he does…"


	288. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Could you write a sequel to tommy and John's encounter with John's dad? They get back from the gym and Jon decides to take a bath to relax. Tommy joins him an hour or so later, just to check on him and Jon tells him to get in the tub with him and sweet tender bath time sex ensues :)

Jon had been quiet since the gym. Tommy couldn’t really blame him, he was still recovering from the blow of having his father go from loving him to suddenly hating him. 

He was quiet when they got home and Jon dropped his gym bag near the door and Tommy closed it behind him as he looked at Jon’s retreating figure.

"I’m going to take a bath."

"Sure."

He heard Jon head to the bathroom and close the door behind him and Tommy picked up his gear as he headed to the bedroom. 

He let Jon relax by himself for about an hour or so and after a while, Tommy had some concern for him and he went to check on him. He knocked on the door and waited for a moment.

"Jon? Can I come in?"

"Yeah…"

Tommy opened the door, seeing Jon in the tub, mostly emerged, the water clear. Jon slowly sat up, his knees coming up out of the water as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Hey. I didn’t slit my wrists if that’s why you came in here."

Tommy chuckled a bit.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. You’ve been in here for an hour."

"I was just relaxing. Want to join me?"

"You think we can fit in there?"

"Yeah…we should."

Tommy stripped out of his clothes and after a bit of adjustment and maneuvering, Tommy was in the tub, Jon on top of him, facing him. They kissed then, Jon’s arms around Tommy’s neck as he smiled.

"Thanks for coming to check on me."

"Of course Angel Face."

Jon grinned as he continued kissing him, slowly moving, rutting against him as they began to moan. They went slow, however, taking their time, touching, moving against each other. When Tommy was finally inside Jon, they still moved slowly, the water from the tub splashing around them, some puddling on the bathroom floor. 

Jon rode Tommy gently, kissing him the whole time, feeling Tommy’s hands on his hips as helped him move. 

"Love you…I love you…"

Jon panted in between kisses and Tommy smiled, looking at him with the same adoration he had always held for Jon.

"I love you too."

They only moved faster as they raced towards the end, spilling water even more and finally, Jon came, making Tommy come right afterwards.

They got out of the tub immediately and rinsed off, then wrapped themselves in towels. Jon padded to the bedroom as he started getting dressed, Tommy following right behind him. 

They kissed once more, the small smile on Jon’s mouth lingering as he pulled away, a small smile still lingering on his face.


	289. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Bane/John Blake where John is blind and somehow ""wanders right into the cave where the beast lays" John is the only one not afraid. Fluff angst and stuff, pwetty pwease?

John had to hold back his tears as he felt himself being lowered. As the rope seem to hiccup on the way down, John could feel the sun getting further and further away and suddenly, he was on the ground. 

He could hear other prisoners around him, pulling at the ropes he was surrounded by, languages raced around John and he felt afraid, especially when hands began grabbing at him, trying to see what he had on him, or what he felt like, John wasn’t sure. He finally sobbed and said,

"I can’t see! Please…I’m blind!"

He felt the hands leave, a solid voice breaking through and John sat there for a moment, wondering who was coming for him. He heard the man stand in front of him as he felt a firm hand on his face, making him look up, his milky white eyes looking at nothing. Whoever made him look up, hummed and then let him go,

"Come, you need help."

John was helped to his feet and walked with his companion.

His name was Barsad and while he did have a firm hand in the prison, he was not the ruler. 

"My brother, the ruler of his prison, he felt your plight, sent me to help. This is your cell. Your bed is here…"

He paused, leading him to his bed and making him sit. 

"I have been put in charge of your safety. Do not wonder off without me."

John nodded.

He was protected by Barsad, only leaving his cell when he came for him, for food, for baths. He answered all of John’s questions and now and then, John could hear the predatory whispers of the other captives around him.

Once, Barsad and John were walking and there was a fight that had broken out and in the scuffle, Barsad was pulled into the fray and John shoved, spun and disoriented and he ran, tripping, trying to find a wall to guide him. As he panted, afraid and nervous, he found himself falling into the opening of a cave. He thought he might be alone and he pulled himself in further. He only took a few steps in when he felt someone else was there.

"Hello?"

The presence made John nervous, as if he was somewhere he was not supposed to be.

"Hello, John Blake."

John felt his voice, powerful, strong, yet soft to John’s ears. He knew then that this was Barsad’s brother, the ruler of the prison.

"I didn’t mean to intrude…I’ve lost my way."

He heard him standing and walk over to him and John stood still, not afraid.

"You’re not intruding."

John wished many times in his life that he could see but not as much as he did at that moment.

"You’re Barsad’s brother…the ruler of the prison yes?"

"Yes."

"You’re Bane?"

"Yes."

John felt more relief then, knowing it was because of Bane that he was safe.

John stayed put, basking in Bane’s shadow, listening to his movement. He felt as calm as he had ever been and even when Barsad showed up later, apologizing for losing John, John still felt at ease.

Over the next few days, John asked to return to Bane and Barsad took him, letting John sit with Bane and talk to him. It was during one of these many trips that Bane said to him,

"You are not afraid of me."

John smiled a little, feeling Bane sit beside him and John could sense how large Bane was.

"No. Why would I be?"

"If you could see, you would not ask that."

John only shrugged.

"But I can’t, so I’m not. I’m comfortable here. I feel safe."

It was quiet though swore he felt Bane’s hand near his face - not to harm him, but to touch him. He didn’t though and Bane sighed softly to himself.

"You are safe."


	290. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Maybe a sequel if it's not too much to ask ? Get them some flufiness, maybe Evelyn confronting Forrest on not being entirely the lady he adresses her as, and he not having a care about it, because she's a Lady to him, that's it, Maybe first kiss?

Forrest was cleaning up when he heard Jack coming in. He held up a letter and smelled it a little as he said,

"Hey, Forrest…"

Forrest looked up as he settled a crate of shine behind the counter and grunted a bit as Jack handed the letter over to him.

"Seems like you got a letter."

Forrest took the letter and looked at his younger brother, who was clearly amused by the whole situation.

"Why don’t you go make yourself useful?"

Jack left, still laughing as Forrest opened the letter, taking a seat in front of the counter. It had been a few days since Evelyn had been attacked and Forrest saved her. He hadn’t seen her anywhere since then and he worried. Once he opened the letter, he saw it was from Evelyn and she was thanking him and inviting him over for tea at his convenience. Her flourished signature was at the bottom of the letter and Forrest simply folded the letter up as he picked up his hat and left. 

Evelyn lived at the edge of the town, she mainly walked everywhere unless Forrest was around and kind enough to give her a lift. He arrived at her modest home and knocked on the door, waiting for just a moment. Eventually, the door opened a bit and Evelyn’s nervous face peered through the crack.

"Forrest?"

Forrest took off his hat as he said,

"Good afternoon, Miss Evelyn. I got your letter."

She stepped back and let him inside. She closed the door behind him and said,

"I have your cardigan."

"Thank you but I’m sure you didn’t call me for that."

"I wanted to…"

She hesitated again as she walked around Forrest, her dress was long, to right above the slightly heeled boots. The dress had long sleeves, her hair was down as if hiding herself and slowly, she sat down.

"I wanted to talk to you…about who I am…what I really am."

She looked embarrassed and she reached her hand up to her face, bruises still evident on her cheek and jaw, her lip still healing.

"I know I’m not actually a lady…I never was."

"Miss Evelyn…"

She stopped him and continued.

"I’m not a pervert. I just…I feel comfortable like this…"

"Miss Evelyn. I don’t care what you wear. You’ve always been a delight to be around. You’ve been nothing but classy and kind to me."

She looked surprised and she gathered her skirts, lifting them up a bit in her fidgeting, revealing tights underneath. Forrest looked at her and stood up as he made her stand too, holding her hands.

"I’m sorry for what happened to you…and if I may be so bold…if you’re with me Miss Evelyn, it’ll never happen to you again."

Evelyn’s face flushed as she looked down, biting her lip.

"Oh…"

She nodded, still blushing as Forrest sighed in relief. He was about to let her hands go when she whispered,

"You can kiss me if you’d like…"

Forrest cleared his throat, feeling a little embarrassed himself but he slowly leaned closer, pressing his lips to hers, chastely, but soft. When he pulled away, Evelyn was pink in the face but she smiled brightly and giggled softly. Forrest then let her hands go as he turned to pick up his hat and let himself out. As he stepped out onto the porch, putting his hat on, he turned to Evelyn and said,

"Will you come by tomorrow? For a visit?"

Evelyn nodded.

"I’d love to."


	291. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Figuring their shit out after Eames knocked Arthur up. They both are seventeen. It doesn't have to be all angsty, they're smart and don't live in judgmental society. I want to see them perfectly capable of handling it on their own, without anyone judging or interfering them. High school popular jock/high school best student (not anti-social type)

Eames was surprised to say the least. He thought Arthur invited him over for a little fun, not to drop a bomb on his lap.

"Are you sure?"

Arthur nodded. He was definitely knocked up and it was Eames’. 

Reckless teenage hormones lead them from a groping make out session, to full on sex without any protection. At the time, Eames figured they would be okay and he would pull out before he came, but Arthur felt too good and he wouldn’t let him…so there it was.

"So what now?"

Arthur shrugged as he sat beside Eames. They were both seventeen and had been friends for the longest time. Eames was a popular football player, Arthur a popular boy in his own right. When they started dating it was adorable and almost expected of them. But now…now they had made a huge mistake.

"Do you…do you want to keep it?"

Arthur thought about it for a moment, putting his hand on his still flat stomach as he bit his lip and looked at Eames.

"I do. But not at the cost of your plans."

Eames leaned over, kissing him.

"You’re my plans. I love you, Arthur. And this happening now is just us going out of order."

"This is going to be hard."

"It is…but we can do it."

Eames took Arthur’s hand, squeezing it tightly. 

It was difficult to say the least, their parents upset naturally but then supportive. They continued in school, even as Arthur started to get bigger, then he quit to continue late classes and online. Eames continued going to school, knowing that he and Arthur would eventually need to move out on their own and raise their child but for now, they lived in their parent’s house though Eames went to see Arthur frequently. 

They lay side by side one night, Eames’ hand on Arthur’s stomach, rubbing over the mound. 

"How do you feel?"

"Fat. My mom took me to the doctor already. Baby is doing well, though the doctor said he’s concerned about my weight. He said I should weigh more but that’s it."

Eames nodded and Arthur looked at him.

"How’s school?"

"Same old, same old. There’s just a bunch of talk, rumors and the like."

Arthur nodded.

"I figured."

Eames leaned over to him, kissing him again and again.

"I was thinking that eventually we should move in together."

"Maybe get married."

Eames smiled at that idea as he said,

"Yeah. When we’re both eighteen."

Arthur smiled, letting Eames’ hand ruck his shirt up so he could pet him more. 

"Now that football season is over, I can look for a job and maybe get some help from my parents."

"My parents said that they’ll help if we get married. For security’s sake."

"They don’t believe I love you?"

"Well…we’re young. What if you get bored of me and run off? Or what if I annoy you and we end up hating each other? Then I’ll be a single parent. So my parents said that at least if you do run off, I’ll be secured. And our baby."

"Well…I love you. And I don’t plan on anything of that happening."

Arthur smiled, kissing him more.

"So are we having a boy or a girl?"

"You want to know?" 

"Yeah."

"A boy."

Eames grinned. 

"We’ll have to start picking out boy names."

Arthur nodded.


	292. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy/Adam. A in the chair, because the surgery gone real bad. He's on the subway trying to get out, still not used to the thing, T is there trying to ignore it, but then he just gets up and helps without a warning. 2 days later T sees him in his gym. A tries to build up some muscle for pushing his chair, T wants to help

Adam still couldn’t believe he was in the chair. His surgery, while successful of ridding him of his cancer, put him in a wheelchair, far too close to his spine. He had been warned it was a possibility and maybe after he heals there would be a small percentage of him regaining some movement, but it was all still up in the air.

Adam heard the train rumbling as he sat in his chair, looking down at his hands as he sighed, looking up to see how low he was now. Everything seemed so distant. When the train stopped, Adam tried to turn and wheel his chair towards the door but he was afraid of letting the brake go too soon and he didn’t feel safe enough to try any further. He wanted to cry, feeling so helpless and weak…what was he thinking taking the subway? 

When the train started to come to a stop, Adam panicked, trying again to turn his chair, finally managing to turn it towards the doors. He felt exhausted from trying to turn his chair and now he was worried he wouldn’t have the strength to roll himself out. Then the train stopped and the doors opened and Adam started to roll, but he huffed and didn’t know how he was going to make it when he suddenly felt his chair moving. He looked behind him and saw a man assisting him out to the platform without any problem. Once he was off the train, Adam looked at the man and said,

"Thank you."

The man nodded and went on his way. Adam sat there for a moment, feeling a little foolish considering how good looking the man was and yet, Adam was helpless to do anything but pine. 

When he finally made it home, Kyle was there, helping him out while he adjusted to his new life. He was grateful for Kyle…he wasn’t sure if he could have made it without Kyle. 

After two days, while they had dinner, Adam said,

"I need to go to a gym."

"Okay. We’ll go."

"I was hardly able to get off the subway today. Someone had to help me. It was embarrassing."

Kyle nodded in understanding and once they finished eating, he began looking up some gyms close to them. When he found one, he told Adam and set it up to go tomorrow.

Kyle went with him, helping him without coddling him, which was always something else Adam was grateful for. When they got to the gym, Kyle talked to the receptionist and Adam looked around, seeing there were no stairs, ramps everywhere and it didn’t seem so bad. As he glanced around, he saw the same guy from the train. Adam blushed and looked down. Of all the gyms! He hoped the guy didn’t see him but he didn’t get his wish as the guy came over, wearing sweats and a thin white undershirt that he had obviously sweated through.

"Hey…you’re the guy from yesterday."

Adam looked up as he said,

"Hi…yeah. I uh…need to build up some strength."

"Well…I’m a trainer here. I can help you out with that."

"Oh…great. My friend Kyle is trying to sign us up."

Adam gestured to Kyle behind him and the guy nodded.

"I’m Tommy by the way. Sign up to get some courses with me."

"Okay."

Tommy nodded and went back to work as Adam blushed a bit to himself, trying to make it go away when Kyle turned back to him, telling him they were ready to go.

"Oh…hey I need a trainer…see if you can get me some sessions with the trainer, Tommy."

"Who’s Tommy?"

"He’s a trainer that works here. Could you just do that for me?"

Kyle gave him a look but did as Adam asked. 


	293. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Can we have another sequel to the Eames is Dom's friend AU? Some time after the party Dom notices that Eames has a new love bite almost every day. He doesn't know they were made by his little brother.

Dom was hanging out with Eames one afternoon when he noticed a hickey on his neck. He didn’t think anything of it, not really one to keep asking questions on his best friend’s love life but when he saw him a few days later, he had more.

Then the next week, the older ones had faded and there were more. Dom finally laughed a bit and said,

"You got a lot of love bites there, man."

Eames adjusted his collar, laughing a bit.

"Uh…yeah."

"So whoever you’re seeing must be very affectionate."

"Yeah…"

Eames didn’t want to talk about it, which Dom thought was weird. They had been best friends for a while and even though Dom spared most of the dirty details of what he and Mal did, he did tell Eames about how he had gotten lucky or how Mal did something special for him now and then. Eames usually did the same but now he was being tight lipped about whoever he was seeing.

"So..who is this person?"

"Guy…"

"Oh.."

Dom paused for a moment and then said,

"Oh…is that why you don’t want to talk about it? Because you’re gay and you think I’ll flip out?"

"No, it’s not that."

"Good because if it was I’d get really angry at you for thinking so little of me."

Eames laughed a bit as he kept working on his homework.

"So? This guy…who is he? Do I know him?"

"Do you really want to hear this? I mean, I know it’s different with girls but…this is a guy."

"Well, I see you’re getting lucky on a regular basis. I’m curious."

Eames smiled a bit.

"I am. I really like him. I don’t want to say who he is because…well he’s not out yet. He’s uh…he’s sweet. And I’ve known him for a while."

"Aw, you sound smitten."

"I am. I really like him. I think I love him."

"You should tell him."

"I thin it’s too soon. We’ve only been dating for like two weeks…"

Dom nodded.

"Anyway…yeah he’s great and smart and funny…he’s hard on himself though because he thinks he’s immature."

"Obviously not immature enough."

He gestured to Eames’ neck and they laughed a little.

"I’ll give it more time. Then…if things go good, I’ll introduce him to you."

"I hope things work out."

Eames chuckled a little.

"Yeah…me too…"


	294. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Sth with them arguing,Evie beating her fists on his chest and him stilling her by hugging her and finally kissing her then carry her to bed so he can show her,that she's a lady to him no doubt

Forrest wasn’t sure how the argument started. Things had been shaky at times and most times, he didn’t participate in whatever problem Evelyn thought was happening, but now and then, she managed to draw him into a shouting match.

One of her triggers, was her insecurities about other women. What she dubbed “real women” and she often felt awful and angry with herself for what she couldn’t be for Forrest and took it out on him because that was how she dealt with it.

That night, it was after Forrest had closed down the station and had gone after Evelyn when she rushed out. There were women who came by now and then, some flirted with Jack, few with Howard and some with Forrest. Forrest discouraged most of it by not answering, but not even looking at them, especially since he really cared for Evelyn, but she didn’t see it that way. When he came over that night, Evelyn was in a feisty mood, angry and sullen and before Forrest knew it, they were arguing.

She shouted at him, saying he was flirting with other women and while they started angry at first, Forrest soon realized what was happening. He cursed himself for being so slow, for not picking up on Evelyn’s anxieties and worries.

"Evie…"

"Don’t you Evie me! Why don’t you just go Forrest, go back to the station and find some girl for you!"

She started to push him, but it was weak and she couldn’t move him an inch. She started to hit his chest, her head down as she shouted, go, go, go…again and again though there was no more fight left in her.   
Forrest put his arms around her and she struggled, whining, trying to push away from him as she said,

"Leave me alone…let go of me I said!"

But Forrest pulled her in closer, sighing deeply as she finally stilled and let her fingers cling to the front of Forrest’s shirt. When she looked up at him, Forrest kissed her, just a few times, gently, with care, showing how much he cared for her.

"Evie…you’re my girl. You’re my lady…you’re what I want."

Evelyn looked down, her face pink with embarrassment as she sighed and shook her head.

"I’m not…"

Forrest then leaned down slightly and scooped her up, making her gasp as she put her arms around him. He walked them to her bedroom where he set her down on the bed, then leaned over her, pulling off his cardigan as he kissed her again.

"You’re what I want. You. And I’ll tell you a hundred times if you need to hear it."

"Forrest…"

She kissed him, feeling his hands on her, leaning her down to lay back and she sighed softly, still feeling embarrassed about herself, resisting the urge to curl away or move Forrest’s hand when he smoothed it down the front of her dress, when he shifted his hips against her’s because of what she had between her legs. She cringed at the thought of Forrest touching her there but he kissed her and moved back to start undressing her, undoing the tiny buttons on the front of her dress. As he did, she let him, biting her lip and when the front was open, she sat up, slowly slipping her arms out of the sleeves, her camisole still covering her.

"You won’t…you won’t be upset with me…when we’re both undressed…"

She couldn’t meet his eyes but Forrest kissed her again.

"I don’t care…just be with me."

Evelyn nodded, taking a deep breath and laying back. She wasn’t sure if she would ever feel the way she wanted to feel about herself but she knew Forrest would see her as beautiful, would see her as a lady…as his lady and her heart raced a little faster but not out of fear.


	295. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Fast and Furious AU, y'know Bane as Dom Torreto and John in his role as an undercover policeman, Brian O'Connor. Talia as Bane's sister and Barsad trying to get her. Gordon is not pleased with his best officer going dark side of the law. Kissing against the car.

Bane commanded his crew as they emptied a warehouse. Everyone was fast and Bane paid attention to everything, to his crew and what they lifted to the sounds just outside. Talia was part of his crew and the only one Bane trusted fully. She loaded up her car first, then slammed the trunk as she nodded and Bane gave the whistle telling everyone to leave right now, ready or not.

He got in Talia’s car as they drove off into the night, the warehouse once storing expensive equipment, now empty.

Meanwhile, office John Blake was just assigned to go undercover. Commissioner Gordon had nothing but faith in the young officer and gave him a free pass to do what he had to do - short of murder to get the job done.

When John drove up to the last known location of the League of Shadow’s stomping grounds where suped up cars and heavy placed bets were made, he felt nervous. He was sure anyone would notice his newly bought car and single him out as a wannabe. But John would take the angle. He stepped out of the car and mingled around, putting down a few bets himself, testing the waters, getting a feel for the crowd. His car got a couple of eyes but it was good, he was making his presence known.

It took a few more visits, a few more attempts, a few street races that John participated in himself before he got the notice of the head of the League of Shadows. His name was Bane and no one could beat him in a race. He was a huge, mountain of man, dark with an aura of evil around him. His face was usually covered by a scarf or a bandanna with different rumors and reasons as to why he wore it. Beside him always stood his sister, Talia who was as cruel as her brother. She was beautiful and cold and just as frightening as Bane. Her own racing skills were renowned

They both noticed John - with the bill he was racking up getting his car up to par, he was winning races, getting attention and now Bane was curious about the new face mingling in his crowd. He had his man, Barsad bring John to him.

Before a race, Barsad did just that, bringing John to Bane as Bane leaned against his car, Talia at his side. He noted the young man in jeans and a fitted black shirt, the athletic build underneath it.

"What’s your name?"

"John."

"You’ve been doing well in the races lately."

"Thanks."

"You should be careful though, not everyone here is impressed."

John took it as a warning.

Any time John was in a race after that, he saw Bane standing among the crowd, watching him, being impressed. John found himself flourishing under his gaze, wanting to impress him, to show off for him. One night when he did, the man he was against was pissed and yanked John out of his car, slamming him against it as he accused him of cheating. John had to defend himself and he was about to do so when Bane seem to come out of nowhere and grabbed the guy’s balled up fist and twisted his arm back. John swore it broke.

"Back off."

The guy fell to the floor in a heap and John looked at Bane, surprised.  
After that, John knew he was on Bane’s radar. It started becoming harder and harder for John to do his life, being welcomed under the dragon’s wing like that. It was warm there and the atmosphere was so friendly that John began thinking of these people as his friends. Talia was so sweet despite her reputation and Barsad was clearly smitten by her. Bane…Bane was another story entirely. Any moment John spent with him, he found he was smart and well learned in just about every subject - not just cars and racing, but everything.

He began to slip. He knew it when he overheard obvious and clear plans to host a robbery and he did nothing. He was slipping and he hated himself for it. He was working…he was undercover and yet he couldn’t bring himself to stop them.

The night of the robbery, despite John not being part of it, he followed his new friends and sighed to himself, wanting to stop them, knowing he should, his job was on the line. He should have called for back up, but he didn’t. He stood near the warehouse and waited and suddenly, Bane seem to melt from the shadows, approaching him.

"John…you’re here."

John nodded.

"I heard about this…"

"And you’re here to arrest us, officer?"

John was shocked, looking up at Bane.

"I’m not-"

"I know."

John said nothing, finding himself ashamed.

"So…will you?"

John shook his head and Bane nodded, bringing John closer to him, pulling him into the darkness. John did not miss the irony. They were against Bane’s car and alone, Bane began to pull down the bandanna from his face. Through the dim lights of the night, the buildings, the street lights, John could make out parts of Bane’s face. It wasn’t enough, not even when Bane leaned down and kissed him softly. John held up, feeling tense but not from nerves - the rush of it, knowing how he felt about Bane suddenly have it brought forward. John knew he was risking it all but he didn’t care.

When Bane pulled back, John sighed softly and said,

"I won’t say anything…I can’t."

Bane kissed him again as he pressed John against his car and John found himself putting his arms around Bane’s neck, holding onto him and he knew his career was over.


	296. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Either A or E cheating on the other. Preferably the one not at fault sees the other two out at a cafe or something. Lots of groveling. Happy or ambiguous ending

Things had been rocky for a little while. Arthur and Eames had been fighting and when they weren’t fighting, they were hardly talking. It wasn’t a good place in their relationship.

But nonetheless, it still nearly killed Eames when he found out Arthur was cheating on him. He thought he was over thinking things when Arthur left to talk on the phone or when he started texting a lot all the sudden.He wasn’t sure about his schedule anymore either. But he figured it out when he went to see Arthur at work and found out he was already gone, having lunch with someone else. After that, he was able to see all the signs, clear and obvious that Arthur was sneaking around behind his back.

He confronted Arthur about it one night when he came home, standing in the living room, waiting for him.

"Where were you?"

Arthur scoffed as he set his messenger bag down near the door.

"At work, where else would I be?"

"I went to your office for lunch. They told me you were out with someone else."

"I went out with a coworker, what’s your problem?"

"Arthur, are you cheating on me?"

Arthur froze for a moment, taking off his coat as he turned away and didn’t answer.

"Arthur!"

"I’m not! I’m not cheating on you!"

"Yes you are! I know you are! I know you’re seeing someone behind my back, I’m not stupid!"

Arthur swallowed hard as he said,

"I’m not…well…I started to…I haven’t slept with him yet."

Eames sighed deeply, feeling some sort of weird catharsis in knowing he was right and feeling now this problem could be resolved but heartbreak in knowing that Arthur was seeing someone else and probably didn’t love him anymore.

"How could you do this?"

"I don’t know…we’re so…miserable…"

"Then leave me! Don’t stay here with me, sleep beside me, eat with me when you’re ready to fuck someone else!"

"I don’t want to leave you! I love you!"

"Then why? Why would you do this to me!?"

Arthur scrubbed his face, looking down in misery.

"I’m sorry. I didn’t…I didn’t sleep with him I swear."

"Does it even matter? You’re seeing someone else…you found something in this other guy…something I can’t give you."

"But you can! Eames…Eames, I’m sorry…I’m actually glad you figured it out. I’ll end it with him I swear. I want this to work with us."

"I don’t know if I can do this anymore. You’re right. We’ve been so angry with each other…I drove you away."

"You didn’t…I’m still here. I still come home to you."

Eames wasn’t sure anymore. When Arthur got close to him and put his arms around him, Eames didn’t have the will to fight him back, to push him off. As much as he wanted to know who this other man was, how long this had lasted, how he kissed Arthur the way he hadn’t in such a long time - he didn’t want to know either.

The talked. For the first time in what felt like forever, they talked. They talked about everything, first and foremost the affair Arthur had started. Arthur apologized. He groveled and begged for forgiveness. He didn’t want to lose Eames, didn’t want to lose their life together. Tears brimmed at his eyes as he said he couldn’t imagine a life without Eames. 

They fell asleep on the couch, together. In the morning, Arthur called out of work and Eames did the same and slept more. When they both woke up, Eames had decided what he wanted.

He wanted Arthur. And while mistakes were made, Arthur hadn’t made them on his own.

"We can make this work. We’ll move on from this. I still love you."

Arthur kissed him and they kissed like they hadn’t in months and Eames realized how starved he was, how starved Arthur was and it reconfirmed that Arthur was not on his own in his mistakes.

"I’m sorry…"

Arthur whispered it softly, his eyes closed, his face leaning towards Eames’ touch. Eames kissed him more


	297. Tuck/Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tuck (This means war) is completely smitten with Tom (500 DoS) (and vice versa) and therefore ignore FDR's messages and phone calls etc. So FDR is not amused and he put his spy skills to use to 'keep an eye out' for Tuck. What he didn't expect is that Tom is way too cute and adorable and he might have a little crush on Tom instead

"Sorry mate, not tonight."

FDR was getting really tired of hearing that. After they finished up, Tuck packed up his things and left the office without so much as a glance back. He was starting to get irritated. 

When he asked Tuck about his sudden and busy social life, Tuck came clean.

"I’m seeing someone. His name is Tom and he is just…he’s great."

He smiled a bit and FDR just looked at him, a bit of awe, a bit of envy.

"How long you been seeing him?"

"Couple of months. He makes me so happy."

FDR nodded.

"Well that explains all the neglect."

Tuck just laughed.

But Tuck had been down this path before and FDR decided as a friend, it would be best if his friend didn’t suffer through it again. With what Tuck told him, FDR looked him up, finding out everything he could about this boy, seeing where he went to school, where he lived, what he did as a job. And more importantly his photo.

He was adorable…though he didn’t look his age at all. FDR found himself looking over his photos for while, admiring all the little details, especially his dimpled smile. FDR started to understand exactly why Tuck was so smitten. Tom Hansen was lovely.

He began to listen a bit better to Tuck when they talked about Tom, just picking up all the subtle clues about him, what they did, what Tom liked. FDR didn’t want to be…obviously intrusive so he listened and nodded and thought maybe he should meet Tom.

"You want to meet him?"

"Well, we are friends. And you guys seem serious. Shouldn’t I meet him?"

Tuck gave him a weird look but nonetheless, agreed to arrange a meeting. 

It was lunch, which through a phone tap, he was able to hear what Tom would say about it. He was polite, cordial even and Tuck explained his best friend would enjoy the meeting. Tom said okay.

The day of the lunch meeting, FDR began to regret seeing Tom face to face. He was far better looking in person and he smiled when he shook his hand. He glanced at Tuck, seeing his friend eyeing him with some suspicion and FDR knew this would lead to problems if he didn’t back off.

But Tom was so cute…


	298. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Eames' quiet and withdrawn intern Arthur accidentally e-mails him a nudie pic of himself amidst some work files. It's insanely graphic, like him face down ass up style. Eames is so torn cause he knows he should just ignore the photo but he can't stop staring at it (or imagining it when he sees Arthur). You decide if he actually tells Arthur about his slip up

Arthur was quiet and sweet, almost shy and withdrawn. But he was a good intern and he was prompt and professional. Eames never had a bad word to say about the boy. 

He tried to draw Arthur into conversation a few times, but it always ended with Arthur shyly looking down and mumbling a one word answer so Eames usually let him off the hook.

Arthur had stayed a half hour after hours to send Eames the last of the work files. They were case files for a minor business law suit and they weren’t terribly urgent but nonetheless, Eames needed them. After Arthur said good night, Eames got to work, going through the downloaded files one at a time, taking notes and printing out what he needed. 

Among the files, was an oddly titled jpeg file which Eames clicked on without much though only to be shocked.

It was a photo of Arthur - a very naked, obscene shot of Arthur. His back was to the camera, his lovely little ass sticking out as Arthur looked over his shoulder, his hands on his cheeks as if spreading himself open. There was a hint of pink on his face, but seduction in his eyes. Eames kept looking at the photo, taking in the sight of him, his plump ass, the beauty marks on his back, his well toned arms. Eames couldn’t believe this was his shy little intern, his sweet, quiet little boy that could barely form sentences. He was sure this picture was an accident, there would be no way Arthur would purposely send this photo to him.

Eames struggled for a moment, wondering if he should delete the photo and tell Arthur or never tell Arthur…or maybe keep the photo. 

Eames was ashamed that he had jerked off to the photo and then deleted it….after saving it to his phone.

After that, he couldn’t stop looking at Arthur, especially when his back was to him. He could practically see through his shirt and count the beauty marks down his back. He hardly resisted touching the skin of his neck and of course, now he knew what his round little ass looked like under those dress pants. He couldn’t stop thinking about licking him open, hearing him gasping and moaning for him and the thoughts were so distracting that when Arthur was speaking to him, he was often brought back with a dazed look on his face.

He decided not to tell Arthur about the photo….it was best not to embarrass him further. 

One afternoon, while Arthur leaned over to write something down at Eames’ desk, Eames finally sighed and gave into his urges.

"Arthur, would you like to have dinner with me some night?"

Arthur looked up, his face flushed as he stood up straight, fumbling with his pen. He looked down at the floor and then asked,

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay…"

He looked nervous and bit his lip and Eames leaned over, taking Arthur’s hand. 


	299. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Old timey Downton Abbey type fic. Arthur is a rich boy in love and lust with his father's Valet, Eames.

Arthur looked up from his tea just as his father came in. He stood in greeting and then sat back down as Eames, his father’s valet stood beside him. Once Arthur’s father was settled Eames, made himself vanish and Arthur sighed a bit to himself.

Things would be easier if Eames was directly Arthur’s valet but he wasn’t so they made do. The young master had been smitten with the valet for some years and had recently made his move to advance himself further with the man. Eames was very proper, very reserved and did not want to overstep his boundaries with the young master but Arthur insisted, he pleaded and soon, Eames submitted and took his young master. 

Since then, they shared stolen looks across the room, kissed in darkened corners and when the evening settled over the household, Eames went to Arthur’s room and behind locked doors, made love quietly, in the dark, under Arthur’s sheets. 

Sometimes in the mornings, Arthur would sit in his father’s room and watched Eames assist his father getting ready and he would sigh, wishing it was him being aided by Eames, helping him get dressed, preparing his morning. Though he knew he would never get anything ready by carrying on his affair with his valet. 

Anytime Arthur’s father had to go anywhere for business, Eames accompanied him and Arthur missed him, looking forward more to his return rather than his father’s. 

After one such trip, Eames returned with Arthur’s father and Arthur could hardly contain himself, the smile on his face was almost too obvious at the sight of Eames and he had to look away and behave properly.

That same evening, when it was dark and late, Arthur in his nightclothes reading by the lantern, he heard a soft tap on his door. He threw his book aside, getting up and quickly answering the door, allowing Eames in as he closed and locked the door behind him. It was only then that he allowed his true emotions to come out, putting his arms around Eames, feeling the valet return his affections as they kissed softly, Arthur sighing softly as he whispered,

"I missed you. God, how I missed you."

Eames’ hands smoothed up his back as he kissed the side of Arthur’s mouth.

"I missed you too. It was hard to be apart from you."

Arthur felt his heart beat a little faster hearing Eames confess to him. It was hard to get him to do so sometimes so any sweet words and sentiment were treasures to Arthur.

"I got you something." Arthur said softly, pulling Eames over to sit on his bed while Arthur went to his drawers, rummaging through it for a moment before he returned with a small, velvet covered token. He gave it to Eames, who opened it slowly pulling back the small covering and seeing a locket. It was about the size of a pocket watch and Eames admired it for a moment before Arthur said,

"Open it."

So Eames did and inside was a portrait of Arthur. He smiled warmly as he said,

"I love it…thank you. Thank you so much."

He closed it again and wrapped it back in the velvet as he slipped it into his pocket.

"Now I can have you with me anytime."

Arthur smiled and leaned closer to him, kissing him again when Eames said,

"I have something for you as well."

He opened his jacket and inside the breast pocket he retrieved a small book and gave it to Arthur. Arthur took it and smiled a little, opened it in the center where pressed lilacs were. Though dried and dead, their scent lingered and Arthur smelled them. He then turned the page, seeing words written and Arthur read them, seeing they were written by Eames’ own hand and they were letters of love.

"It’s not much…but it’s how I feel about you."

Arthur closed the book and pressed it close to his chest as he said,

"I love you."

Eames looked surprised but then looked down, a hint of blush on his face.

"I love you too."

Arthur kissed him again and again until he set his book on the nightstand and he fell into bed with Eames. 

Their stations in life were different, no one would ever accept it much less allow it but Arthur loved Eames, adored him, needed him like air and Eames loved him in return. After Eames spent the night and woke and dressed as the dawn broke through the windows in Arthur’s bedroom, he kissed Arthur again and again until he woke. They kissed again, Arthur holding onto him, sighing, wishing that Eames could stay in bed with him.

"I love you…"

Eames smiled, kissing him again.

"I love you too."

Arthur sighed softly, letting Eames slip out of his grasp as he left, the door closing with a subtle click. Arthur took the book Eames gave him and read a few more pages, smiling before tucking it under his pillow, so in some small way, Eames would still be in bed with him. 

When he started his day, the book was tucked into his own breast pocket, keeping Eames against his heart.


	300. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Here for a sequel to Tommy/Adam wheelchair AU.

Adam had been working out every other day. 

It was frustrating at times but he started to see some improvement when he was able to roll his chair longer and further every day.

Tommy was a great trainer. He knew how to push without pushing too far and he knew how much Adam could take. He had him lifting everyday, alternating in reps, in weight, in methods and Adam was starting to see some results. Finally.

The morning before Adam went to the gym, he saw himself in the mirror. He had been hating the sight of himself in the mirror since all he saw was a wheelchair, but that morning, he caught a sight of his arm, his bicep forming nicely, peeking out just a bit beneath the sleeve of his shirt. He felt proud at that moment. 

When he got to the gym and Tommy showed up, he showed him his arm.

"Look! I’m finally seeing results!"

Tommy laughed a bit.

"You’ve worked hard at it. More will come."

Adam nodded excitedly and then looked down at his legs.

"If I could improve this…"

"Didn’t you say there was a small chance?"

Adam looked up and said,

"Yeah I’m not banking on it though."

"We can work on your legs. Keep them moving, like you would in physical therapy but here."

"You would help me like that?"

"Yeah why not?"

Adam smiled a little.

After the usual weight lifting, Tommy helped Adam up and off his chair to sit on a leg machine, Tommy made sure he set it to the lightest weight and moved the machine, making sure Adam’s legs were getting the benefit. Adam tried…he tried fully though he felt more tired from trying then actually working out.

In the end, Tommy helped him back into his chair and Adam felt defeated. 

"Hey…remember your first day here?"

Adam looked at Tommy as Tommy sat on the weight lifting bench close to him.

"Yeah…"

"You felt frustrated then too. You were sore and exhausted and didn’t think you could finish. But you did. This is just the first day."

Adam smiled a little and nodded, knowing Tommy was right.

"I’ll be back tomorrow morning."

"I got you down for ten in the morning."

Adam nodded.


	301. Handsome Bob/Neil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Could you do a Neil McCormick/Handsome Bob fic? Bob wants to save Neil from himself, trying to sweep him from his feet and carry him off in the sunset. He's a regular client, but he's always gentle or just alk with Neil, which infruriates the latter. Neil keeps relapsing and meets other johns until that faitful night, Bob calls him and Neil after a moment picks up and tells him all of it, Bob comes and just takes him with him, to the gang to a slightly better life

Bob was smitten. Had been for some time. Neil was difficult to love, but he needed it, Bob always told him. 

When Handsome Bob met Neil, it was at a bar one night. Neil liked him, liked how he looked and offered himself up for a price. Bob was taken aback but Neil was too nice to pass up and had him. 

He was hooked after that, always offering him up his money for his time and Neil always gave in. Over time, Bob always spoke to him about wanting Neil to give up his life, begging him to quit his ways and let Bob take care of him. Neil would laugh, shaking his head.

"What can you offer me that I can’t get on my own?"

"Security."

Neil would laugh. 

It wasn’t as if he wasn’t tempted, Bob did make a tempting offer, did make enough to pay Neil often…but there were nights that Bob was busy or away and Neil would fall back into the life. Each time afterwards, Bob seemed betrayed and upset and Neil had to remind him they weren’t together. 

"I’m not yours. We’re not dating so stop acting like I’m cheating on you."

Neil was not use to the sensitivity, to the concern for him and Neil began to feel bad when Bob took his hands and said,

"But I want you to be. I want to take care of you. I want you to stop. You’re better than this."

Neil wanted to believe him so bad,

Bob was nice to him, he talked to him most time, often talks outweighing the sex. It was nice to have Bob just touch his hand, or kiss his shoulder while they talked though Neil wanted the sex just as much.

It wasn’t until Neil was assaulted and beaten within an inch of his life, nearly killed and raped that he called Bob. Handsome Bob was with his crew, doing something, Neil didn’t know and he called him. At first, when the phone picked up and he heard a flood of noise, that Neil didn’t think Bob would come. 

"Baby, what’s wrong?"

His concern, his voice…given Neil’s fragile state he broke down in tears, his chest hurting as he said,

"I…I need…help…"

"Where are you?"

Bob picked him up. Bob took him to the hospital and had him taken care of. While Neil laid in the hospital bed, Bob sat beside him the whole time, taking his hand, kissing the battered side as he looked at him sadly.

"Please…please change your mind…"

Neil heard his plea and weakly croaked out,

"Okay…"

Bob looked up, hearing him and said,

"Yeah?"

Neil nodded. It had been a difficult lesson to learn, but Neil learned it. He gave himself over to Handsome Bob. 

When Neil checked out, it was Bob who took him home and it was Bob who would always take care of him


	302. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Jon knows how to speak Italian, he's not fluent but he can hold a good conversation. One day tommy hears jon speaking with his grandmother over the phone in Italian (she taught him obvi) and tommy just teases him for speaking some flowery language. Jon gets all passive aggressive and, for the rest of the day, will only speak to tommy in that language. Tommy apologizes that night and Jon forgives him by climbing on top of him and whispering beautiful filthy things to him in Italian :)

Tommy just got home and was headed to the kitchen when he heard Jon. 

Or rather, it sounded like Jon, but he wasn’t speaking English. He followed his voice to the bedroom where Jon was on the phone, speaking to someone on the other end, pausing now and then, saying uh when he was stuck before he kept going. Eventually, he hung up and Tommy chuckled at him.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"That flowery language."

"It was Italian. I was speaking to my grandmother."

"I didn’t know you could speak Italian."

"I know enough to talk to my grandmother. And it’s not flowery."

"Aw, Angel Face, did I make you mad?"

He went to touch Jon’s ear as Jon walked past him but he moved his head and ignored him.

"Jon…"

Jon only answered him in Italian.

For the rest of the day, Jon only answered Tommy in Italian which was frustrating to say the least. When they were finally getting ready for bed, they laid down and Jon shut off the lights as Tommy curled up behind him, throwing his arm over him as he kissed his shoulder.

"Baby, I’m sorry. Please talk to me."

Jon slowly turned towards him as he kissed him and said,

"It’s okay."

They started to kiss and Jon then pulled back, easing out of his shirt as Tommy helped him before removing his own. When Jon continued to kiss him, he whispered to him, 

"Voglio te…"

Tommy wasn’t sure what that meant but it sounded a lot different than anything else he had heard. He kissed Jon back, easing him out of his drawstring pants as he asked,

"What does that mean?"

Jon smiled, his dimple appearing as he answered him,

"I want you."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…now it’s not a flowery language is it?"

Tommy grinned as he let Jon undress him.

"No…no it’s not."


	303. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Is there any chance you would write me Arthur/Eames story where A is a halfblood samurai with long black hair and E is a british soldier who falls for him, set in 1870. Kind of the Last Samurai theme. Subtle love set by hard rules, code and times of war

As the British invaded Japan, the captain of her majesty’s army, Eames rode out in front to lead the attack. 

The battle was fierce, each warrior determined to take down as many English soliders as they could and the captain, was thrown from his horse. He only managed to get back on his feet before there was a blade at his throat and Eames knew he was captured.

He was taken to a remote village in the mountains where many of the warriors of the previous battle lived with their families. Eames was brought there and kept in the home of the solider who captured him. He quickly learned that the reason he was kept there was because the solider who caught him was only half Japanese himself. He was not welcomed in the village and lived alone - though now in company of the captured British solider.

Though he was a prisoner, Eames was not shackled, was not restricted because he had nowhere to run. His guard was Arthur, a child of a British woman and Japanese father. When his mother died, his father was left in care of a child who caused him more shame than honor and Arthur had lived with that burden ever since. 

"Why didn’t you return to England?"

"I’m not very welcomed anywhere." Arthur responded.

Eames had some wounds from the battle, cuts, scrapes and a hurt shoulder. He recovered slowly and as he healed, he met the people of the village, including the leader who spoke with the captain civilly about the war. Eames slowly began to understand just what the British were doing to these people.

As he healed and recovered, he grew to respect his guard - this lovely shunned man who seemed to have adapted the best features of each genetic pool, his eyes a gleaming coffee color, almond shaped with this lovely lashes. His hair was the color of coal, black and thick, tied back most times though it fell over his shoulder when he leaned down. He was all length covered in porcelain skin, strong hands that wielded a sword just as efficiently as he held a tea pot. His respect soon changed to admiration. 

Admiration changed to like when he learned how brilliant Arthur was, how lonely he seemed from isolation, but how ingrained his morals and obligations were in him. 

Like soon grew to love when Eames realized that Arthur had tended to him without complaint, without harshness or rudeness and had been careful and tender even. As Arthur undid the bandages on Eames’ shoulder he sighed a little and said,

"You’re healed."

His hand smoothed over the scar that was left behind and Eames’ hand clasped Arthur’s.

"I can’t thank you enough."

Arthur looked down and nodded but did not pull his hand away.

"I guess…once you speak with the leader…you’ll want to go."

"Maybe. But if I didn’t…where would I go? I would be considered a traitor by the English. But your village wouldn’t want me if I didn’t fight with them."

"Would you fight with us?"

"I would like to speak first. When words are exhausted, then I will fight with you."

Arthur was quiet again, his thumb stroking over Eames’ hand.

"You can stay with me…"

Eames only smiled and leaned closer to him, brushing his lips near Arthur’s, feeling him kiss back shyly at first before it deepened into more. 


	304. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I saw your wheelchair TommyxAdam. There must be passionate/sensual/sweaty against the wall sex for them.

Adam was grateful for everything Tommy had done for him. He was patient and thoughtful. He knew enough to push and there were days that Adam couldn’t bring himself to do something - finish a set, lift another weight, try to move his legs, that Tommy would urge him gently to try just once more. 

It was only a matter of time that Adam foolishly started develop feelings for Tommy. He tried to talk himself out of it, saying Tommy was just being nice to him because it was his job. But when they started hanging out after their work out, having a shake or just talking in the gym, Tommy some times walking with him when Adam was ready to leave, he started to think that maybe Tommy wasn’t just being nice to him. 

He took a chance one day after they worked out and Adam nervously asked him if he wanted to get coffee. Tommy said yes.

Tommy never made Adam feel different or inadequate. He only helped when Adam absolutely needed it and Adam appreciated it. 

Coffee turned into dinner, dinner turned into a few dates and soon, Tommy was kissing him. Adam wished more than anything that he could get out of his chair, hold onto Tommy and wrap his legs around him but instead, he felt defeated as all he could do was hold onto his face and lean towards him, willing his legs to tense so he could stand. 

Tommy put his arms around him and softly whispered,

"Hold on."

So Adam did, feeling Tommy lift him up effortlessly. His arms cradled him close and Adam blushed a little as he said,

"My room is down the hall.."

Tommy walked them down the hall and after setting Adam down on his bed, he helped him out of his clothes, still kissing him, touching him wherever he could. When Tommy pulled back, Adam still held onto him as he said,

"Could you hold me up? Against the wall?"

Tommy grinned as he said,

"Whatever you want."

Adam gasped, feeling the pressure, the sensation of being full by Tommy as he held him up and pressed him against the wall. Adam thought of how fortunate he was that he didn’t have a severe spinal injury that made him numb because he could completely feel everything, even Tommy’s hand on his cock as he kept him against the wall. His legs hung over Tommy’s arms, his own arms around Tommy’s neck as he kissed him desperately, gasping loudly as Tommy kept his rhythm, fucking him deeply.

Adam couldn’t remember having more intense, more passionate sex in his life and when he came, Adam shouted, his entire body shaking and Tommy soon followed. Adam panted for air, feeling Tommy hold him as he slumped forward on him, being carried to bed and laid down. After a few minutes, feeling Tommy move around, cleaning them both up and then laying beside him, Adam had a terrible thought. What if this was pity? Adam’s post coital bliss was suddenly gone and he was awake, blinking a few times as he felt Tommy’s arm over his side. 

He looked over his shoulder and saw Tommy smiling, his face flushed, his hair messy and going everywhere from where Adam had gripped him. Adam sighed deeply as he said,

"Uh…can I ask you something?"

Tommy’s eyes opened and he looked up at Adam.

"Yeah?"

His voice was sex scraped and raw and Adam shivered.

"This…this wasn’t pity was it?"

Tommy picked his head up and looked Adam in the eye.

"That’s not insulting."

Adam looked down, suddenly embarrassed.

"I like you Adam. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have helped you, I wouldn’t have gone out with you. I wouldn’t have slept with you."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"Sorry…I’m just…you know…I’m insecure about everything…about myself."

"I know. It’s fine."

He kissed Adam again and laid down again, Adam following. He held onto Tommy’s arm, feeling just a little better about himself at that moment.


	305. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reyani: That last writing you did with Forrest/Evelyn is so beautiful that I'd like to ask if you can write about their lovemaking, finally making Evelyn realized that Forrest wants her and her alone.

Evelyn was shivering and she resisted covering herself up again. Forrest had already moved her arms away and told her to stop doing that. The last bit of her clothes had been stripped away and Forrest was naked with her too. He had run his hands all along the length of her body, kissing her everywhere from the column of her throat, to the flat, smooth plains of her chest. 

She had frowned and turned away when Forrest touched her, hating she didn’t have breasts, hating that she wasn’t a woman and that feeling like one and dressing like one didn’t make her one. But Forrest kissed her softly and said,

"You’re beautiful. I love everything about you."

Evelyn blushed and let Forrest keep going, his hands down her stomach, over the curves of her hips and when Forrest parted her thighs, Evelyn again felt the overwhelming hatred she had for her body. Nothing made her feel worse about herself then the cock that protruded from her body but Forrest didn’t care, his hand touching it, stroking Evelyn to full hardness as she whimpered and said,

"N-no…don’t…it’s dirty…"

"There’s nothing dirty about you."

Evelyn sighed, falling back, wondering why she hated everything about herself when Forrest found no fault in her at all. 

He took his time preparing her and when he thought Evelyn was ready, he slowly pushed inside her. Evelyn whimpered, never having felt anyone like this, never feeling anyone inside her and she looked up at Forrest, seeing him looking as undone as she had ever seen him. It was amazing and beautiful and Evelyn brought her hands up to his face, pulling him down for another kiss.

She gasped when Forrest moved and she brought her legs up and around Forrest’s waist. She reached down, grabbing the sheets to pull them up, covering the both of them as she smiled, feeling so good in Forrest’s arms, feeling his heat against her body and she had never felt so wanted in her life. 

Forrest wasn’t lying when he said he only wanted her, he proved as he looked her in the eye and whispered her name, when his hands touched her without hesitation or disgust and sought out her hands to hold in return. 

As it became more intense, Evelyn climbing to an orgasm she never had before, she began to feel scared. She was afraid of what would happen, if that was when Forrest would be disgusted by her reaction and she clung to Forrest, panting,

"Wait, wait…"

Forrest slowed down, kissing her.

"I’m sorry…did I hurt you?"

Evelyn shook her head, both of them still panting, so close to the edge.

"I just…I’m scared…"

"You don’t have to be…"

Forrest took her hand, kissing her again, making sure he kept moving to please her and as Evelyn got close again, she feared the worse, so much so that she almost couldn’t enjoy it. The wetness that splashed between them, smearing among their bodies made Evelyn shiver and worry that Forrest would instantly notice and stop, but he didn’t. He kept going until he came and Evelyn sobbed.

She never had such a feeling before, never felt so claimed and marked and Evelyn was now worried she might cry from the intensity of it. 

Forrest laid beside her afterwards, the sheets pulled up over them, Evelyn curled up against him, her arm over his side as his fingers stroked her back, her head pillowed on his arm.

"Forrest…"

"Yes?"

"I think…I think…"

She wanted to say how in love with him she felt. She wanted to say everything that was on her mind but instead, she said,

"I think you’re wonderful."

Forrest hummed and kissed her forehead.

"You’re wonderful too."

She sighed, never wanting to leave his arms and for a moment, as Forrest’s hold on her tightened, to pull her closer, she imagined he didn’t want to leave either.


	306. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous:The twins say their first words. Arthur is a proud dad and Eames makes a huge fuss.

Now that the boys were a little older, Eames anticipated them saying their first words. They were babbling already, making nonsense words and cooing so Eames practiced with while Arthur was at work. 

It was early Saturday morning and Eames let Arthur sleep while he took care of the twins. Leo was up, bouncing in his crib while Eames changed Alex. He tickled him a little, minding his little feet kicking as he changed his nappy and once he was all snapped up in his pajamas again, Alex looked right at Eames and said,

"Babby!"

Eames paused for a moment, wondering what Alex had just said,

"What was that, sweetheart?"

"Babby!"

Eames smiled as he said,

"Baby? Did you say baby?"

"Babby!" Alex exclaimed again.

Leo bounced in his own crib as Eames stood at the doorway of the room as he shouted,

"Arthur! Arthur, come here!"

He wasn’t even sure his husband was awake but sure enough, Arthur came into the room quickly, his hair a mess as he asked,

"Are you okay? Are the boys okay?"

"Yeah, Alex just said his first word!"

He gave his son over to Arthur as Eames picked up Leo. They walked over to Arthur as he bounced Alex on his hip.

"Can you say your word, for daddy?"

"Daddy!" Shouted Leo.

They both looked at Leo and then at Alex as Eames was confused.

"Leo, who’s this?" Eames pointed to Arthur.

"Daddy!"

"And, who’s this?" Asked Arthur, pointing to Eames as he looked at Alex.

"Babby!"

Arthur laughed a little, still smiling.

"I think he’s calling you baby…because, I call you baby."

Eames grinned as he held Leo and said,

"Who am I, sweetheart?"

"Babby!"

Leo put his hand on Eames’ face and Eames kept smiling as Alex was bounced happily in Arthur’s arms.

"Babby and Daddy…our boy’s first words."

Eames grinned as Arthur looked proudly at his boys.

"Why do you get to be daddy and I’m babby?"

Arthur laughed as he looked at Leo standing close to Eames, their little family excited by the morning’s events. 

"I’m going to change Leo and then get my phone to take a video for Ariadne."

"I’ll take Alex then…see if I can’t get him to say it again."

Eames smiled, hearing Arthur walk off with Alex, talking to him still as Eames looked at Leo.

"Hey there sweet boy."

"Babby!"

Eames grinned, tickling Leo, hearing him squeal in delight, his little feet kicking. 

"I’m going to take a video of you and then I’m going to try to get you to call me daddy too."

"Babby!" Leo repeated, his little hands reaching for him.

Eames leaned down, feeling Leo grip at his mouth as he smiled, softly nipping at his little chubby fingers.

"My smart boy. My smart, brilliant boy."

"Babby!"

Eames still grinned. When he eventually picked Leo up to join Arthur and Alex, Arthur had already taken a video, Alex still happily repeating, ‘daddy’.

"Here, it’s Leo’s turn."

He took Alex in his arms now as Leo bounced in Arthur’s arms.

"Our boys are so smart. They learned two words."

Arthur agreed.

"Of course they’re smart. They’re our children."

Eames just smiled at Arthur’s pride as he began to take another video, Leo’s hands reaching for Arthur’s phone as Arthur said,

"Leo, who’s that?"

He pointed to Eames as he said,

"Babby!"

Eames laughed as Alex laid on him and repeated his brother.


	307. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: there must be a sequel to John/Bane blind AU. Like coming to save John from another strong prisoner,dislocating his shoulder not showing it he comes back to his lair and John sets it for him in place when they're alone feeling the scar on his back

Since John felt more secure with Bane than in his own cell, he stayed at Bane’s side constantly. Since he hardly had any possessions with him, it was easy for him to just live there with him. Bane was kind to John, he made sure John ate, that he was protected and if he ever had to leave, Barsad was there.

John slowly walked with Barsad - John not even sure what time of day it was or how long it had been. Every day felt like it bled into the next but he was more at ease than he ever imagined being. They both talked a little, Barsad helping John when they came to some sort of steps and then John sensed Bane. Bane was near him, John knew his shadow on him like Bane was the sun coming to warm him. He smiled a little, feeling Bane take his hand.

"How are you?" Asked John.

"Well and you?" 

"As well as can be expected."

John could almost forget they were in a prison, in a forgotten part of hell where not even the sun could reach them and the prisoners where deadly and almost like animals. But everyone was afraid of Bane and Barsad and now that John was kept like a hoarded treasure, no one dared to come near him. 

There were still fights, still attempts made - prisoners attempting to lure John away like one would tempt a dog with food. But Barsad wouldn’t allow it and Bane much less. Once, when John walked with Bane, they made a full reach for John, yanking him down to the ground and Bane reacted quickly. John had no idea what was happening and he sat up, reaching for the stone walls knowing which way would lead him back to Bane but he only managed to sit up before he felt Bane’s grip on him, helping him to his feet as they returned to their cell. John heard Barsad ask if Ban was alright and Bane only grunted in response.

Once alone, John asked,

"Are you hurt? Because of me?"

"It happens."

"I’m sorry."

Bane was silent for a moment, but then his hand was on John’s face, soothing him. 

"It’s alright."

"Can I help you?"

His hands reached for Bane, his fingers knocking into his hard chest and he tried to feel where Bane might be injured when he heard,

"It’s my shoulder."

John’s fingers walked over to Bane’s left shoulder, then his right one and heard nothing but felt the tick underneath his touch, knowing it was the injured arm. 

They sat down and John heard Bane removing his shirt, the rough and worn shirt Bane wore came off with a hiss and Bane sat down in front of John afterwards. As John felt his wound and listened to Bane, he realized it was a dislocated shoulder. He popped it in for him and Bane only grunted in discomfort.

"How do you know to do this?"

"It was before I was thrown in here…"

Bane nodded and he felt John’s hand on his neck, feeling the a scar there. As his hand went down further, he felt more of a scar, thick and down the length of his back.

"What is this?"

Bane moved away, the rustling of his shirt filling John’s ears.

"Bane?"

"It’s nothing…"

John’s face looked concerned and Bane cupped his cheek, letting his thumb run over his lip.

"Don’t concern yourself with old injuries."

John didn’t seem any less concerned but he closed his eyes and leaned his head towards Bane’s touch. Soon, his look softened and he said,

"My protector…"

Bane only sighed deeply and and let John rest against his hand a moment longer.


	308. Tuck/Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Oh my, I love other people's ideas, they are brilliant. I would love to read a sequel to the last Tuck/Tom drabble. So, FDR didn't back off. He decided he could try his luck with Tom. Tuck is furious, Tom is oblivious, he thinks FDR is just friendly. But when his motives are finally clear Tom is even more furious than Tuck. He is like 'WTF is wrong with you, I'm your best friend's boyfriend for fuck's sake!'

Tuck could see FDR circling around Tom. Like a vulture waiting for prey to drop, he was circling. It began to infuriate Tuck. 

Now and then, when they were out on dates, Tuck would look up and see FDR coming in, feigning surprise as if he didn’t know Tom and Tuck were having dinner there. If they were out doing something special, FDR would still find a way to ruin in, sweep in and join them. What was more infuriating was that he hid it well, sometimes having his own date to join them. Tuck once decided to keep Tom indoors, making him dinner and having wine, playing old music in the background while he danced with him. 

It was the most romantic date they had since he began seeing Tom and he could tell Tom loved it. But then Tuck’s phone began to ring and Tuck had to excuse himself to answer it. He saw it was FDR and he glanced around his apartment, the curtains drawn, the lights dim, wondering if FDR was spying on him. When he answered his phone, he said,

"What is it?"

"Just wondering what was going on tonight. You busy?"

"Yes! And you know it!"

"I didn’t know, I thought you might be free or out somewhere."

"No, I’m very busy actually. I’ll call you tomorrow mate."

He hung up and shut off his phone, ready to continue the rest of his evening with Tom. When Tom stayed the night, Tuck asleep with him, he heard a knock on the door. Tom stayed asleep and Tuck crept out of bed, getting his sweats and a shirt on as he answered the door, seeing FDR.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just broke up with my girl, I needed someone to talk to."

"FDR…"

"Come on man, please?"

Tom padded out then, wearing Tuck’s shirt as he asked,

"Everything okay?"

"Oh yeah…FDR just broke up with his girl." Said Tuck.

"Oh…"

FDR came in and sat down, rambling away at Tuck, ruining the rest of their night. Tuck wanted to strangle him. 

While Tuck knew FDR’s motives, Tom was oblivious to it. He didn’t mind nursing FDR through his “heartbreak”. He didn’t mind his random interruptions to their dates, he didn’t mind running into him on the street and talking to him. He thought FDR was just being nice.

It wasn’t until one night that they were on a date at a wine bar, enjoying their evening that FDR showed up that Tom began questioning FDR. It had been some time that he saw FDR, his visits and random pop up’s tapered off but that night, after a drink or two, Tuck went to the bathroom and FDR leaned closer to Tom and started flirting with him. At first, Tom thought he was looking into FDR’s words but then it was obvious and so clear. 

FDR touched Tom’s hand and Tom yanked his hand away instantly as he narrowed his eyes at him and said,

"I am your best friend’s boyfriend, what the fuck is wrong with you? Why would you hit on me? Why would you do that to Tuck? What the hell kind of friend are you? Are you that fucking insecure and petty that you have to steal from a nice guy like Tuck?"

FDR was frozen and then horrified as he began back peddling, taking back his actions as if he was just kidding but Tom wouldn’t let him off the hook.

"Please, I get it now. Tuck tried to tell me, he saw through your act but I defended you to him. God, you’re awful."

FDR looked embarrassed now and when Tuck returned, Tom stood up and said,

"Let’s go."

Tuck looked at FDR and then back at Tom as he said,

"Alright. I’ll see you later."

FDR nodded and looked down as Tuck smiled a bit and lead Tom out. Tuck then leaned down at FDR and pat his shoulder as he said,

"Nice try, mate."

FDR just looked at him as Tuck left, following Tom out. To add insult to injury, they stuck FDR with the bill. 


	309. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: ForrestxEvie if you're not tired of them. Like her tending to him after that nasty ass throat slit and him being stubborn and she's even more stubborn, Bondurant bros tellin Forrie his gone soft for not putting up much of a fight, Forrest just wants to have more of Evie's pie and listen to her humming lullabyes, confessions in his fevered state, some fluff if you don't mind

After Forrest was nearly killed and he woke up in the hospital, he drowsily listened to someone crying. 

When he woke up again, he was alone and he imagined the crying was just in his imagination. 

The next time he opened his eyes, he heard soft singing, more like humming and he turned a little to see Evelyn. She was sitting on a chair, knitting something. Her hair was braided, pulled over her shoulder and she wore a forest green winter coat. She hummed, unaware of Forrest being awake until he grunted and she looked up from her knitting.

"Forrest! You’re awake!"

She set her knitting down as she took his hand and smiled, relief in her eyes as she sniffled a little. He didn’t say anything else, just grasped her hand in response.

He lay in that hospital bed healing from a near fatal wound and every other day, his brothers came to see him but more importantly, Evie came. She would keep him company and knit beside him and anytime Forrest complained and wanted to leave, he had to contend with Evelyn, forcing him back down and saying he better lie back down or else. 

So Forrest stayed put and let Evelyn take care of him.

When Jack came to see him, giving Evelyn a displeased look as she waited outside of his room, he looked at Forrest and said,

"You should be home soon."

"Miss Evelyn says otherwise."

"You’re listening?"

Jack scoffed and shook his head, putting a hand on his hip.

"You’ve done gone soft on me if you’re listening to that rather than a doctor."

"I trust Miss Evelyn’s word before I trust some quack."

Jack shook his head.

But Forrest had been wise listening to Evelyn because the next day, he came down with a fever. Evelyn sat by his bedside, ignoring doctors and nurses who tried to shoo her away. She held onto Forrest’s hand as she dabbed his forehead, trying to keep him comfortable.

"Evie…"

She smiled at Forrest’s name for her, the only one in the whole world who called her Evie.

"Yes, Forrest?"

"I love you. I’m so happy you’re here…takin’ care of me."

Evelyn smiled sweetly at him, moving her hand from his brow.

"I love you too."

Forrest gave a bit of a smile, holding her hand tightly.

"I just…want you with me…all the time."

"I’d love to be with you always."

"Good."

In the morning, Forrest’s fever had broken and Evelyn remained there the whole night, asleep, her head down on his bed. 

When Forrest was finally able to leave, he left on Evelyn’s arm, having her help him and they both walked back to Evelyn’s home. Forrest wasn’t quite ready to head home just yet. Evelyn put him right to bed, which Forrest fought against only because he wanted Evelyn to stay with him longer.

"Forrest…I should get on makin’ you something to eat."

"Just sit here with me."

So she did, looking down at her hands. Forrest removed his hat, setting it aside as he looked at Evelyn.

"I haven’t thanked you enough. My brothers said I was goin soft listening to you. But I’m glad I did."

Evelyn just smiled, her dimples showing up.

"You need the care…lord knows your brothers won’t do it."

Forrest gave a weak smile and Evelyn stood up again.

"Get some rest now. I’ll make you lunch."

Forrest nodded and before Evelyn left, Forrest said,

"Evie?"

She stopped and looked at him.

"I love you."

Evelyn immediately went back to him, kissing Forrest senseless as tears brimmed at her eyes.

"I love you too. So much…"

Forrest held onto her tightly, lunch - for the time being, forgotten.


	310. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: OMG Somehow I missed your fill for my "Intern accidentally sends a dirty pic" prompt. LOVED ITTTTT You know I need more though, right? haha Prompting that either Arthur finds the picture on Eames' phone, or another coworker finds the picture on his phone and is a total jerk to Arthur about it (makes some really lewd comments)

Eames wasn’t even sure how Arthur saw the photo but when it happened, he regretted keeping it.

He had been dating Arthur for some time since he got the picture. They had been seeing each other and it had been going well. They hadn’t quite advanced in the physical sense but Eames was tied over well enough, with the photo, still jerking off to it now an then.

One night, Eames had been looking at it with high hopes since Arthur asked to come over that night. He had never asked to come over before. Eames had cleaned up and bought stuff to make dinner and then sat back on the sofa and admired the photo until Arthur came over. Without thinking, he just locked his phone and dropped the phone on the sofa as he went to answer.

The evening went well, they had dinner and watched a movie on the couch and that lead to some kissing and heavy petting. It was great and Eames took the chance to slide his hand down Arthur’s back, grabbing his ass over his jeans, moaning when he realized he was finally touching him, grasping what he had envisioned and jerked off to so many times. As they laid back, Eames accidentally knocked his phone to the floor. Arthur moved back and said,

"I’ll get it."

Eames didn’t even think about it he just let Arthur pick it up and then said,

"Nice wallpaper."

Eames remembered it was a rainy day photo of London and he laughed a bit.

"Yeah, thanks."

Then, Arthur handed his phone again and the way he did, his thumb unlocked the screen and instantly, the picture of Arthur was up. Eames remembered that he had been looking at it and he tried to take his phone back when Arthur suddenly sat up and looked at the phone again, horror on his face.

"Oh my God…"

"Wait…I can explain."

"You have this?? How did you get it??"

He looked embarrassed, his face red, his hands gripping Eames’ phone tightly.

"You sent it to me once. It was mixed in with some files and…"

"And you kept it!?"

Eames scratched the back of his head, looking down.

"Oh my God…"

Arthur stood up, dropping Eames’ phone on the sofa as he started to look for his shoes.

"Wait, Arthur don’t go."

"I can’t stay…I’m going to die…"

"Arthur, wait, wait…"

He grasped his wrist, making him stop as Arthur’s hand came up to his face, trying to hide behind it.

"Is that why you asked me out?"

"No! I wanted to, that was just motivation."

Arthur was bright red, his eyes closed as he couldn’t bear to look at Eames.

"Arthur…I know you’re embarrassed but really…I kept the picture because it was…hot. I couldn’t believe that was you. And I knew I had to ask you out."

Arthur still couldn’t look at him, though he dropped his hand.

"God…"

Eames held his hand firmly as he said,

"I didn’t show anyone…I kept it for myself. I deleted it from my computer too and made sure no one else saw it."

Eames had a bit of hope, seeing Arthur sighed and opened his eyes but he still looked down.

"It was a stunning picture…I just wanted to know…why did you take it?"

Arthur blushed all over again and swallowed hard.

"I wanted to..upload it to a dating site…but I couldn’t. I got too embarrassed."

It was a whisper and he still directed it to Eames’ feet.

"What dating site are you on?"

Arthur gave a nervous laugh as Eames said,

"I’m glad you didn’t. I’m glad I was the only one who saw it."

Gradually, Arthur looked up, though the red remained on his face. Eames slowly leaned closer to him, kissing him softly as he smiled.

"Arthur…"

"You really didn’t show anyone?"

"I didn’t want anyone to see that…I kinda felt like it was for me."

Arthur gave a weak smile, biting his bottom lip as Eames grinned a little.

"I like to pretend it was just for me."

Arthur looked at him and smiled a bit.

"You really liked it?"

Eames nodded, kissing Arthur again. When he moved back, Eames asked,

"Will you stay?"

Arthur nodded so Eames began walking him back to the sofa.

"Maybe…sometime later…I could actually see all that in person."

"Maybe you can see it tonight."

Eames felt a surge of joy racing through him as he said,

"Really?"

Arthur - still looking down, still red in the face, nodded.


	311. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Sequel to the teenage pregnant Arthur prompt, Arthur has the baby early and the baby is sick, Eames comforts Arthur

Arthur was seven months along, full and round, lying on his side half asleep as Eames laid behind him. He was allowed to spend the night and he did often, usually taking care of Arthur, rubbing his back, helping him stand up, getting him food. That night, Eames had stopped doing his homework to rub Arthur’s back since he had complained about pain nearly all night. 

Arthur felt better and started to doze off though he felt uncomfortable still and suddenly, the pain started coming. Arthur thought it was nothing until it got worse and he got scared, sitting up as best as he could as Eames looked at him.

"What’s wrong?"

"I don’t know…something is wrong."

Eames got out of bed, getting his shoes on as he helped Arthur get dressed. He woke Arthur’s parents and then they went to the hospital. 

Arthur was very scared and it only got worse when he was wheeled away from Eames to be examined. 

He was going into labor, the baby was coming early and there was nothing that could be done. Arthur lay in his room afterwards, the baby in ICU and he held onto his pillow, crying quietly. He didn’t even hear Eames come in until his bed shifted a little and he gasped a little as Eames carefully put his arm over Arthur.

"I talked to the doctor."

Arthur didn’t want to hear it. He was afraid of what Eames was going to tell him and he brought his hands over his ears, covering them as he said,

"No…I don’t want to hear it."

But Eames took his hand down and held it.

"He said the baby will need to be in an incubator for a while. It’s not uncommon for babies to be born early. He didn’t say anything bad."

Arthur did find some comfort in his words and he held onto Eames’ hand. They were quiet, the room dark except for the dim lights of the machines Arthur was hooked up to. Slowly, Arthur’s breathing evened out, his tears stopped and he felt Eames’ hand still holding his.

"Eames?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure the baby will be okay?"

"Yeah. The doctor told me that other than a little underweight and early, he’s fine."

Arthur nodded and didn’t say anything else until Eames said,

"I was worried too."

Arthur slowly turned to look at him.

"I thought…."

"I know."

Eames silenced him, giving him a kiss as he held him again now that Arthur moved.

"Where are my parents?"

"Still in the waiting room."

"i should let them come in for a minute…"

"Yeah."

Eames began to sit up but Arthur wouldn’t let him just yet, pulling him back.

"Not yet."

Eames nodded and just held onto Arthur a little longer.


	312. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames and Arthur share a hotel room for a job (they haven't done anything together up until this point), Eames comes back much earlier than he's supposed to from doing recon and finds Arthur fingering himself

There could have been worse things in life. Sharing a hotel room with the man Eames fancied was not a thing Eames considered a bad thing in life.

He rather enjoyed it. He liked waking in his twin bed and seeing Arthur sometimes just getting up too, other times, if Eames was really lucky,he could catch Arthur still sleeping for a few more minutes.

He liked watching Arthur get out of bed, wearing his adorable, proper pajamas, his hair a mess, a yawn and sleep creases still marking his face. They had a nice roommate set up - since they shared a bathroom, they brushed their teeth together then one or the other, depending on how tired Eames was or how grumpy Arthur was feeling that morning, would get the bathroom first. The other would then order breakfast for them, eat, then the other would use the bathroom. They would dress and then head out to the job.

It was nice to get a little view into Arthur’s private life and he loved that he wasn’t cocking it up by disturbing Arthur or annoying him. In fact, he went out of his way to make sure that Arthur wouldn’t be perturbed by his presence. 

Eames had wrapped up doing his recon early when the mark he was trailing went home. Not having access to the inside of his house, Eames went back to the hotel. He figured he could pop in for a shower, a quick change and returning to the warehouse to meet up with the rest of the team. 

When he dipped his key card in the lock and opened the door to drop his bag at the side, he expected an empty room. He expected the hum of air conditioning, the silence and a little alone time. What he did not expect was to walk in to an eyeful of Arthur on his bed, naked and jerking off with two fingers in himself. Eames stopped for a moment, shocked and he was still, Arthur not quite registering he was there for a split second but once he did, he stopped and the shame washed over him instantly. 

He stopped and got up, his face red as he grabbed the first thing he could to cover himself, which was a pillow.

"What are you doing here!? You were supposed to be trailing the mark all afternoon!"

"He went home, I thought I could take a shower!"

Arthur stood up, Eames turned away to give him some sense of privacy as Arthur grabbed the hotel robe and slung it on, tying it closed as he mumbled to himself and ran to the bathroom. 

Eames turned once the door clicked and looked around for a moment, seeing the slick on the night stand closer to Arthur’s side, the stains on the blanket. As he sat down, he realized he was hard. 

Arthur avoided looking at him for the rest of the day and anytime they accidentally made eye contact, Arthur blushed furiously. When they went back to their hotel room, Arthur still wouldn’t look at him.

It went on like that for three days until one night, after Arthur purposely avoided him, Eames sighed deeply.

"Can we stop pretending like this didn’t happen?"

Arthur didn’t even look up as he changed out of his clothes.

"You weren’t the one caught masturbating."

Eames shrugged a bit.

"So? It happens."

Arthur still blushed.

"You know, next time you could just ask me for a hand."

Arthur finally looked up, color flooding into his face so fast that Eames thought he would faint.

"A-are you serious?"

"I have fancied you for a bit now…thought you would have been astute enough to catch that."

"Oh…"

Arthur rubbed at his arm for a bit as Eames began to change himself, feeling a bit relieved now that he had cleared the air with Arthur. As he hung his jacket, he heard,

"Eames?"

"Yeah?"

He turned back to face Arthur, seeing him standing now.

"Would you give me a hand?"

Eames grinned, seeing a smirk creeping onto Arthur’s face.


	313. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Eames playfully smacks Arthur's ass at the warehouse without thinking one day, and immediately expects to be yelled at or punched, seeing as Arthur usually can't stand him. But Arthur just goes bright red and leaves the room. Eames becomes addicted to sneaking spanks whenever he can

Arthur had a very nice ass.

This was not a new note in Eames’ mind. He loved to look at it. He loved to watch Arthur standing and turn, well tailored trousers hugging and bunching in all the right spots, especially when his hip tilted to a side. He loved to watch Arthur walk. He would probably follow him through a marathon if he followed Arthur from behind. 

He swore that Arthur must do squats religiously since that ass was so round and taut. 

The best thing though was when Arthur leaned over to write something on a desk or pick up the PASIV or knelt down to tie his shoe. It was such an amazing view that Eames almost fell right out of his chair looking at him once.

Then, Eames just gave into his temptation just once. He figured getting chewed out would be worth it for the reaction, not to mention the sensation alone. So, catching Arthur leaning over at the desk, doing something - Eames didn’t even care, Eames walked up slowly behind him and with his hand firm and ready, he pulled back and smacked him right on his ass, laughing as he did it. He saw Arthur stand up straight immediately, his hands coming over his ass as he turned around.

Eames figured his fun was over and he was ready to take it but much to his shock, Arthur turned red and rushed off to the bathroom.

Eames was stunned. First off, Arthur blushed. Then, Arthur didn’t yell at him. 

Well that was an interesting turn of events.

For the rest of the day, Eames waited for Arthur to come back out. He did after about an hour and then spent the rest of the day avoiding Eames. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what happened to cause that reaction from Arthur.

The next day, he had to wait for Arthur to let his guard down just enough for him to give him another smack and that time, he elicited an dirty little moan that seemed to have slipped out. Again, Arthur turned red, but this time he sat down and avoided Eames’ look.

It became slightly more difficult for Eames to sneak up on him after that, but oh, when he was able to…it was worth the reaction. 

When the job was over and everyone packed up to go, Eames managed to walk behind Arthur as they left the airport. He could sense his worry, the tension in his shoulders and how worried Arthur looked as he tried to look back at Eames but not make it obvious as the color crept up his neck. Eames just got to admire Arthur’s ass again.

When they reached the outside and everyone broke into different directions, Eames stood behind Arthur and gave a glance around as he outright reached to his ass, groping his cheek as he leaned closer to him and said,

"I have nowhere to go except your hotel room. What do you say you and I go back there and I give you what you’ve been aching for, hm?"

Arthur’s mouth dropped open as he gasped a bit, his face red as he looked at Eames. He tried to speak but for a moment nothing came out. Finally he said,

"Yes…."

Eames grinned and let him go but not before he gave him a firm pat.


	314. Chapter 314

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by featherus: Tommy Riordan in a gay bar,sitting alone paying no mind to other patrons,the place being his sanctuary. A blond creature,Josephine hops on a stool beside him,blond wig and french maid outfit, a man no doubt,not hiding it either. Won't you get a girl a drink? she says,and so he does and he takes him home,takes him against the door,the bed. In the morning he finds a number on his mirror written with red lipstick

Tommy drank alone at the bar, listening to the celebration going on behind him, Some kind of drag show was happening but Tommy didn’t really pay any attention. And while most would be surprised that an MMA fighter was in a gay bar - Tommy didn’t really care. He wasn’t nearly as famous as his trainer liked to tell him

He was having a drink when suddenly someone plopped down next to him. He glanced slightly to see a french maid outfit and a cheap blonde wig and nearly smeared make up. He and it was a he since he made no real qualms to disguise it, looked at Tommy suddenly, a smile on his face, dimples and all.

"Hi. Buy a girl a drink?"

Tommy wasn’t sure what to say but he couldn’t say he wasn’t tempted.

"Sure…what are you having?"

"Whatever you’re having."

Tommy nodded and ordered another drink gesturing to the maid beside him. 

"You look out of place."

Tommy shrugged a bit.

"Josephine."

Tommy looked at his hand and took it, shaking it.

"Tommy."

They shared a few drinks, making as much conversation as possible over the loud music and shouting. Eventually, Josephine’s hand slid up Tommy’s thigh as he leaned close enough to ask,

"Want to get out of here?"

"Yeah…"

Once in Tommy’s apartment, Josephine’s cheap blonde wig came off, revealing short cropped dark hair. He wiped off the make up on his face so not to smear it all over Tommy and oddly enough, when Tommy unzipped the back of his dress, it was sexy.

He fucked Josephine hard against the door of his room, loving the sounds he made as he held on, his mouth so desperate to find Tommy’s. He had him on his bed, enjoying the view from when Josephine rode him. It was amazing and mind blowing and Tommy couldn’t remember having a better night.

In the morning, he was a little disappointed to wake up alone. Not a hint of Josephine was left in his apartment, except the fact that he was missing the hoodie he was wearing last night. Tommy imagined that was Josephine’s doing - probably not a good idea to run out into the waking world in a latex french maid’s dress. 

Tommy yawned as he carefully stepped over the condom wrappers on the floor, glad he had enough sense to actually toss the condoms away and walked to the bathroom, flipping on the lights and was greeted with a surprise.

On his mirror, written in red lipstick, the same red lipstick Josephine was wearing last night, was a note:

‘ _Call me any time, tiger_.’

Followed by a phone number, punctuated with a kiss. 

Tommy grinned and went back to grab his phone and save the number.


	315. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by original-plagiarism: It's a snowy winter night, and Arthur comes home, grocery in hand, while nose red and radiating chilly temperature. Eames wraps him up in a blanket on the couch makes him a good ol' Shepard's pie to warm themselves both up. Up to you how it ends... If you get what I mean >:) Thanks!

Arthur was miserable as he lugged the canvas bags out of the car. He could have shot himself for volunteering to get groceries…he should have checked the weather report first. 

It was freezing and the wind was unforgiving. It felt like it was going to snow any second and Arthur had forgotten his gloves in his nice coat. He wore his whatever black parka…actually it wasn’t even his, it was Eames’ from when Eames was a lot more slender and Arthur stole it because it still smelled like him and he didn’t have a casual coat. His scarf was wrapped around his throat and his hat was pulled down over his ears, but he still sniffled as he approached the front door of their little house and he groaned as he set the bags down to go searching through his pockets.

He was fortunate that Eames heard him as he opened the door and gave him a look of pity.

"Oh, darling love."

Eames grabbed the bag from the porch and then took the ones off Arthur’s shoulder as he encouraged him inside and closed the door.

"Go change, I’ll put these away."

Arthur nodded and hung his coat up as he unraveled the scarf from his throat and then went to change. He shivered, despite the house being warm and he got into his cashmere jumper and flannel pajama pants. He didn’t care about looking nice anymore, just warm. He kept his socks on and padded back out to the living room where Eames gestured him to the sofa and Arthur sat down without a word. A moment later, Eames presented him a plate of Shepard’s pie, a fork on the side as Arthur smiled at the warm meal.

"Thank you."

Eames nodded and only paused to wrap a blanket around Arthur - usually it was left on sofa for just such occasions. Eames returned with his own plate and they ate, Arthur gradually getting warmer with each bite. When they were finished, Eames took the plates back to the kitchen and sat closer to Arthur, seeing his ears and nose had gone back to their normal color but they were still cold as he kissed him and smiled.

"Next time let me go."

"I was unprepared for the sudden chill."

Eames kissed him again, feeling Arthur’s hands slipping under his hoodie, not cold but a lot cooler than his own core temperature and he shivered a bit, pulling him closer.

"Well…you’re home now. And you feel warmer."

Arthur shook his head.

"Not warm enough."

Eames smiled, feeling Arthur move his hand back to gather the blanket and drape it over both of them as they laid back on the sofa.

Body heat was the best way to keep warm after all.


	316. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: I'd love to read about catboy!Arthur. Could you tell us how Arthur seduced Eames? Thank you, darling!

In another life, before Eames was so blissfully happy - he was utterly miserable. 

He was alone and tired and living to make money. He had nothing else to devote himself to so all he did was work. It was a sad and sorry existence but it was that or nothing and the void, so work it was. 

One night, after long meetings and then avoiding Christmas celebrations and invitations to parties and out of town trips, Eames walked. He dismissed his driver and walked, hearing the crunch of the street salt and the ice on the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets. 

He stopped at the first bar he came across and had a whisky and then kept going, walking going home, taking in the sights of the city, covered in twinkling lights and red and greens. He was nowhere near his penthouse home when he heard something as he passed an alley. He thought nothing of it at first and almost didn’t stop until he heard a sad little sigh. 

Something urged him to look and he figured it would be nothing more than a stray. As he looked into the alley, bundled in a pile of rags and filth, was indeed a stray. A sweet looking young boy, his face smudged with filth, his ears pressed flat against his head to keep himself warm. 

"You poor thing…look at you."

The boy looked up and blinked a few times, a bit scared.

"I won’t hurt you…"

Eames squatted down, holding his hand out to him, trying to lure the boy to him. After some hesitation, the boy slowly made his way over to Eames and Eames pet him, stroking the soft curls on his head, the velvet of his ears. 

"Are you all alone out here?"

The boy nodded.

"Do you have a name?"

"Arthur…"

Eames nodded and stroked the boy’s head again.

"Want to come home with me?"

Arthur nodded.

He took in a stray - which he imagined would help ease his loneliness. But he had no idea how much. He helped Arthur out of his ratty and filthy clothes and gave him a bath though Arthur was resistant to it. Then, he gave him some of his older clothes, a shirt and sweatpants that he had to pull the drawstrings tight on him and then combed his hair. He had been delighted to see Arthur had a tail and as he brushed him gently, he heard him purr.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

So Eames fed him, He let Arthur eat until his kitten was full. Then he carried him to his bed and set him down, petting his head, watching his tail thump and sway in pleasure.

"Who would abandon you?"

Eames whispered softly. Arthur was so sweet and so small - he weighed almost nothing, he was so pretty and adorable…Eames was more and more relieved he had rescued him.

It was nice to have Arthur in his home, it was nice to take care of him, to feel him curled up beside him asleep, to have his affection. 

And then one morning when he slept, he felt Arthur softly licking at his mouth. He opened his eyes and saw his kitten sitting on top of him, his tail swaying behind him as he smiled at him and then sat up, showing Eames he was naked. 

"Arthur…what are you doing?"

"Want to thank you."

Eames sighed, stopping Arthur from touching him further, despite how hard he felt.

"You don’t have to thank me like this."

"I want to. Please, let me."

Eames could hardly think - especially when Arthur began rutting against his lap, feeling his erection right under his ass. He groaned and sighed deeply.

"Okay…"

And from that moment on, his kitten was more than just his company. He grew to adore him, to love him, to spoil him whenever he could and Arthur was so good to him. He loved him in return, giving him everything he could to show his appreciation. He told Eames as often as he could, which began making Eames feel amazing.

The days that Eames rested at home, he had Arthur beside him, curled up at his side, his tail laying on Eames, often wearing Eames’ shirts even though by then, Eames had bought him an entire wardrobe. He would wear socks and purr when Eames scratched at his head. 

"Arthur…kitten…"

Arthur’s ears twitched as he smiled and he looked up at Eames, a thin collar of diamonds around his throat catching the light when he moved his head to rest on Eames’ chest.

"Yes?"

"I’m happy you’re with me."

"I’m happy too."

Arthur smiled, his face dimpling and Eames sighed deeply.

"I love you."

Eames grinned at Arthur’s words.

"I love you too."


	317. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Can I have more spanking fic please thanks? Like any time Arthur gets cross or snippy with Eames, Eames not immediately goes for the spank to get out of the argument, cause he knows Arthur's completely weak for it and instantly gets turned on. Maybe some angry-but-not-that-angry-so-long-as-Eames-keeps-spanking sex?

Arthur groaned, arching his back towards Eames.

They had, had a rather terrible argument that had somehow turned to angry make-up sex. Arthur was still angry, so was Eames and yet somehow it was still really good sex.

It started off rough and frantic, tearing of clothes - which only fit to make Arthur angrier since the nice buttons on his expensive oxford just went flying everywhere and Eames being none to gentle with him, leaving bruises and red marks on him. But that was all quickly forgotten when Eames turned him around after taking down his pants and smacking him firmly on the ass.

Arthur shuttered and gasped loudly, suddenly passive and willing to please as he felt his entire body shutter. He forgot his anger as he knelt on the bed and felt Eames’ hand on the hot mark left behind. He felt like begging suddenly, his cock hard and wet against his stomach and he turned to look over his shoulder, Eames behind, preparing him and Arthur couldn’t stop shaking.

The anger came back when Eames took too long and Arthur wanted him now. He voiced his displeasure and Eames shook him to the core again when he said,

"You keep that up and see if I ever spank you again."

Arthur felt his jaw drop open but he said nothing, petrifed with the idea that Eames would never hit him again. He gasped and gritted his teeth as Eames prepared him, then slipped inside him, carefully, slowly.  
Arthur forgot in a matter of moment Eames’ threat as he pushed back, urging him for more, rushing him - something Eames hated. He felt his hand on his hip, gripping, tightening, digging his fingers into his skin to mark as Arthur cursed.

"Fuck come on!"

"What did I just tell you?"

Arthur groaned, loving the way he felt when Eames’ hand landed on him almost as much as he loved his cock.

"Again..please…"

But Eames didn’t and Arthur growled, pushing himself back harder, Eames moaning.

"Fuck you…if I didn’t like the way your cock felt, I wouldn’t even let you near me."

Eames grinned. He knew what Arthur was trying to do and it was working.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…fuck you…fuck you…"

Eames grinned and gave Arthur what he wanted, smacking him hard on the other cheek, hearing Arthur gasp, his arms shaking as he laid down now, his face turned so not to smother himself, his face flushed. He was suddenly docile and so sweet like that.

"More…"

Eames slowed down, rolling his hips against him in deep strokes and Arthur couldn’t stop gasping, moaning loudly, his fingers clawing at the sheets.

"How much do you hate me now?"

Arthur couldn’t answer, reduced to nothing but moans and whimpers.

"What…not going to tell me to fuck myself now?" Eames taunted.

Arthur shuttered and Eames grabbed his red cheek, still hot from the last smack and smacked him again, Arthur sobbing.

"Don’t stop…" Arthur managed to gasp out.

"I should…"

"No…"

Arthur whined. He actually whined and that turned Eames on more than he thought possible. To reward him, he smacked his ass again and Arthur shuttered, a hiccuped moan leaving his mouth as Eames sped up, fucking Arthur hard again until he gave him one more firm, open handed palm to the other cheek and he felt Arthur come, the clench sudden and overwhelming, causing Eames to follow.

"Fuck…Arthur you are not what I expected…"

Eames panted, laying beside Arthur, seeing him struggling to breath, his face, his ass just as red but he looked so pleased. Arthur’s eyes opened and he looked at Eames and he licked his lips.

"You’re exactly what I expected."

Eames wasn’t sure if he should be flattered or insulted. So he asked.

"Oh?"

"Yeah…I knew you’d make me happy."

Eames grinned, leaning over, kissing Arthur softly. He reached down, smoothing his hand over to the curve of Arthur’s red and tender ass. He felt him shiver and Eames moved back to look at him.

"You’re not going to be able to sit for days."

"Good."

Eames only gave a smug look in response.


	318. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: So Arthur is the grouchy secretary for Mr. Saito, the lead partner at a law firm. All the office ladies have tried to hit on him and miserably failed, and are all baffled. As Eames loves messing with people are Arthur gets so deliciously irritated, he decides to hit on him for fun, only when he does Arthur actually goes pink and responds with interest.

Arthur was picking up the last of his files when Ariadne came up to him. She was sweet who had obviously gone out of her way to look nicer than normal. Usually she wore dress pants and flats but today, she wore a knee length skirt and heels. She had her hair down and pulled over her shoulder as she said,

"Hey, Arthur."

He looked up with a smile.

"Hi, Ari."

"So um, are you going to lunch today?"

Arthur looked at his watch as he said,

"Yes, as soon as I leave these files for Mr. Saito."

"Oh do you want some company?"

It wasn’t the first time some of the other secretaries hit on Arthur. He was their little game and all of them had different approaches. Some were friendly and nice, some were mean and forward. Some were brash, some were subtle but Arthur was not at all interested in any of them. Ariadne’s friendly approach was a nice change, but Arthur still wasn’t interested.

"Thanks but I’m just grabbing something and running some errands."

He smiled as she nodded in disappointment and then said,

"Okay, maybe another time."

Arthur nodded.

Just then Mr. Saito’s office door opened and he stepped out. Along side him, was Mr. Saito’s associate, another lawyer named Mr. Eames. They both approached Arthur’s desk as Mr. Saito said,

"Arthur, I’m going to lunch."

"Yes, sir. Do you want me to leave these files on your desk?"

"Yes, also be sure to call Nash for my dry cleaning and make sure he stops by my home to feed my cat."

Nash was Mr. Saito’s assistant. Arthur nodded as he wrote down the memo. When he looked up, he saw Mr. Eames looking at him, a small smile on his face. Arthur felt a little embarrassed as he looked down at the notebook. 

"Anything else sir?"

Mr. Saito shook his head as he went through the mail Arthur had left aside for him.

"No, just leave those files on my desk, along with my mail and have a good lunch."

Arthur nodded and Mr. Saito looked at Mr. Eames as he said,

"Should we go?"

"Sure."

Anytime after Mr. Eames showed up, Arthur felt heat around his face, under his collar and he felt nervous and irritated as Mr. Eames flirted with Arthur subtly, making him fluster and then leaving with a smug look on his face. It made Arthur furious, hating how Mr. Eames was getting under his skin.

Then one afternoon, as he and Mr. Saito were about to leave, Arthur heard them talking as they were about to leave for another business lunch. He then heard Mr. Eames say

"Let me just make a quick call, I’ll catch up with you downstairs."

Mr. Saito nodded and Mr. Eames took out his phone, acting as if he was going to make a call until Mr. Saito was out of sight. Arthur didn’t have anything to do since he was about to leave for lunch himself so he was caught off guard as Mr. Eames asked

"Arthur right?"

"Yes. Can I help you with something?"

"I just wanted to know if you were busy tonight."

Arthur felt a little flush at his face as he cleared his throat. He hated how he was actually interested but was unsure if Mr. Eames was just trying to get a rise out of him.

"I uh…"

"I would ask you to lunch but…that’s already booked."

Arthur felt warm and he hated that he was blushing. He could see the other secretaries watching them - they always watched while Mr. Eames around. He swallowed hard, wanting to avoid his question but Mr. Eames was adamant.

"So?"

"Are you serious? Or are you just trying to get a rise out of me?"

"Testing the water, so to speak."

"Alright…take me out to dinner."

Mr. Eames looked a little surprised but then smiled.

"Pick you up at seven? Right here."

Arthur nodded, no longer trusting his voice. Mr. Eames just grinned at him as he began to walk. Arthur turned bright red as the elevator doors closed and the other secretaries began to clap.


	319. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Tommy/Adam Tommy and Adam are working out at Tommy's gym. Adam has to keep it light with his back, and sticks to pilates over in the corner, still not very comfortable in Tommy's hyper-masculine setting. A guy starts messing with him for having a "gay" workout, and it escalates as Adam tries to ignore him. Tommy doesn't realize the guy is being rude until the guy does something degrading, like thrust himself against Adam from behind when he's bent over doing stretches.

"You sure you don’t want to stick with me?"

Adam gave Tommy a look as he scoffed.

"Right, let me just put down my water and lift up this thousand pound weight, just like you."

Tommy gave him a look.

"We can go easy…"

"You don’t need to go easy, I do. Just meet me afterwards."

Tommy sighed and said okay as he went to the weight room which was right at the corner of the pilates class. Tommy kept his attention focused on the weights and Adam went to his class, his back feeling better after starting the class. 

Since his surgery, his back had been hurting, a little tense and when Tommy suggested a light work out at his gym, Adam decided to go for it. However, as he went through the class, he could hear some of the meat heads from the weight room making comments, tossing out crude and sexist comments to the women in the class and mocking the few guys that were there, including Adam. 

Adam did his best to ignore it, he wasn’t about to get offended by anyone wearing an Affliction shirt with the sleeves cut off. 

"Hey baby, how’s the ass feeling up that high?"

Adam rolled his eyes as he continued in the class and he was relieved when the instructor told the guys to leave and they did. He was still going through all the motions, listening and almost forgetting about the meat heads when he turned and saw they were back. They continued in their comments and what made it worse was when one of the girls behind Adam packed her stuff in irritation and left, calling the guy an asshole as she did. 

They ooo-ed as she walked away and now Adam was in their their line of vision. 

"You need to be limber when you get bent over huh?"

The comment was directed to him and Adam ignored it but they kept coming.

"Nice ass for a fag!"

"That’s right, get and good and loose, wouldn’t want to chafe your man!"

Adam rolled his eyes and he could deal with the comments but as he leaned down, he felt someone one right behind him and he quickly stood up, turning around just in time to see the same Affliction shirt guy thrusting in mid air behind Adam. 

He was shocked and disgusted and the instructor again threw them out but there was more they had to deal with. When Affliction guy turned to high five his buddies, he saw the only person there was Tommy.

Huge, angry, hulking, mountain of a man Tommy, wearing his hoodie, sweat dripping down his face, his anger focused on Affliction guy. Adam bit back a little of his amusement as the harasser suddenly seemed afraid and a lot smaller and his laughter died in his throat as Tommy watched him, his glare following him out.

Adam picked up his stuff as he walked up to Tommy and tugged on his sleeve a bit.

"Hey, killer. I’m ready."

"Did he touch you?"

"No, he’s just an asshole."

Tommy nodded.

The next day, Adam went back to his class and wasn’t at all surprised to see that Affliction guy and his friends were nowhere to be found 


	320. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: (the teenage pregnancy story) - Arthur and Eames's baby gets taken out of the ICU and they get to hold him for the first time and name him

Because Arthur didn’t want to leave the hospital until his baby did, he stayed. And because Eames was there the whole time, he stayed too. They slept and lived in the hospital for some time until they were given the okay to take their baby home. 

Arthur was overwhelmed with emotion, thrilled that his son was fine, that Eames had stayed with him, that they could finally go home. 

The nurse brought the baby into Arthur’s room and she carefully handed him over as she said,

"Here he is."

Arthur smiled so brightly, Eames putting his arm around him as he said,

"Look at him. He looks like you."

Arthur stroked his son’s hair back, the wispy little sand colored strands, his little fists balled up near his mouth as he yawned, tiny little indents on the sides of his pudgy face. Arthur smiled and kissed his little boy’s cheek.

"He’s so tiny."

"He is."

"We need to name him."

Eames nodded as he carefully ran his fingers over the softly little wisps as he said,

"Well, you carried him. You birthed him. He’s just got my last name. So you name him."

Arthur smiled a little and looked at Eames as he kissed him and then he thought about it for a moment, looking at his son, his eyes still closed as he slept.

"Joseph."

Eames smiled and nodded, agreeing with Arthur’s choice.

"Good name."

Arthur looked at Eames again and said,

"Thank you…for staying with me."

"I wouldn’t leave you now."

Arthur carefully passed Joseph over to him, watching as Eames moved his arms from Arthur to hold his son. He looked even smaller in Eames’ hold but Eames just smiled as he held him.

"Hey, Arthur."

"Hm?"

"Will you marry me?"

Arthur felt a little surprised as he looked at Eames.

"We’re not old enough…"

"We can get engaged now and in a couple of months, we’ll get married."

Arthur leaned close to him, kissing him softly.

"Yes."

Eames looked at Joseph in his arms as he lifted him close to his mouth, kissing his forehead.

"Did you hear that? Your daddy said yes."

Joseph gurgled happily.


	321. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Tommy really wants to start a war with Alfie but then Arthur gets hurt and Tommy sees how Alfie takes care of him and he is not sure about the whole war thing anymore.

Thing became unstable after Alfie and the Shelbys started to feud. 

Arthur Shelby was quickly taken care of and shoved out of the way but now the rest of the family was coming after Alfie. 

Alfie had to get Arthur out of the way - he didn’t want his boy hurt though he knew Arthur wanted to be a part of the fray. He had no problem going up against his own family because he loved Alfie, he loved Alfie more than anyone else and he was all too willing to show it. 

Alfie was starving for blood and he had no qualms about going right into war with Tommy. His only concern was Arthur. He feared for his boy and though he had trained him, armed him, put a guard near him and kept him around when possible, it didn’t matter. Others would come for him, if not to steal him back then to get him out of Alfie’s grip - one way or another.

In the climax of war, while there had been orders on Tommy Shelby’s part not to harm Arthur, casualties were bound to happen. Not everyone was good at following orders.

Alfie and Arthur were out, on their way somewhere, Tommy wasn’t sure. He was ready to make his move, to strike Alfie down now when he least expected it in the middle of the night on a quiet street. Tommy sat in the car parked some distance away, watching Alfie’s familiar gait, Arthur beside him. It was too dangerous for a gun - a stray shot could hit Arthur instead so Tommy sent a man to do what the Shelby’s were known for. 

He watched as Alfie walked, cane in hand, Arthur at his side, Alfie’s free hand on Arthur’s back as if guiding him. As they made a turn, Tommy saw his man, straight blade in hand. He only had one shot to do this or face Alfie’s wrath. As he approached Alfie, blade out, Tommy watched in horror as Arthur saw the man first. He shoved Tommy’s man out of the way and the blade swiped across Arthur’s face. 

Tommy sighed deeply, looking down as Alfie silent brought his cane up and cracked it across the man’s face, a spray of blood catching the light along with the tiny clatter of teeth splashing onto the cobblestone. Tommy was ready to drive away, to strike another day until he saw Alfie with Arthur. He could see Alfie pull off the tallit he often wore when he went out, yanking it off himself and pressing it to Arthur’s face. He remained calm and didn’t say a word, even as he lifted Arthur up and carried him the rest of the way home.

Tommy was unsure of what to do. To see that Arthur would put himself in harm’s way if it meant Solomons would survive…it made him worry. It made him fear the worse. Despite Arthur’s obvious betrayal to the Shelby’s Tommy still felt for the boy. He was still so young…he held out hope, as stupid as he thought that might be. And for the first time since meeting and knowing Solomons, he worried that Solomons might really love that boy. If Solomons really loved Arthur…then it got far more complicated than Tommy imagined.

He gave the order to drive. 

Alfie watched the doctor switch up Arthur’s face, his stained tallit still beside him, his own hands still bloody. He waited and said nothing and when the doctors bandaged Arthur up and left, Alfie sat beside him, taking his boy’s hand.

"My sweet boy…why did you do this?"

"To protect you."

He winced a bit and Alfie shushed him. 

It was days later and Alfie had not emerged from Arthur’s room. He stayed with his boy, making sure he was comfortable when he heard a knock. He got up from Arthur’s side and yanked open the door as he said,

"What?"

It was one of his bakers, handing him a telegram with shaky hands. Alfie snatched it away and stepped back, slamming the door as he opened the telegram and read it.

It was from Tommy Shelby and all it said was:

'I don't want Arthur to die. Let's meet. You and I and end this.'

Alfie looked at Arthur, his face bandaged still as he slept. He then looked back at the telegram and then opened the door again, stepping out as he whistled for someone. The same man who had made the delivery came back.

"Yes sir?"

"This was from Shelby. Send a message back. Tell him yes."

The man nodded and ran off as Alfie returned to Arthur’s room.


	322. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Arthur gets drugged at a floor party in his dorm. The guy drags him back to his room and is just about to assault him when the guys roommate comes in. Eames is the roommate, and he was about to leave them to it until he notices that Arthur is unconscious and gets PISSED

Arthur was feeling tired suddenly. The beer he held in the plastic cup was half done and he felt woozier by the moment. 

"Hey you seem tired…"

The guy who had been chatting him up at the party was whispering in his ear and Arthur tried to nod but he found he couldn’t and soon, his world was spinning and his eyes shut. 

The guy grinned as he caught Arthur in his arms and slung one of Arthur’s arms over his shoulders as he dragged him back to his room. No one noticed or said anything as he took Arthur to his room, unlocking the door and stepping in, dragging Arthur across the floor and then to his bed, dropping him down as he went back to lock the door. 

Arthur remained unconscious, the guy turning Arthur over on his back as he started to lift up his shirt, his mouth on Arthur’s neck as he began to undo his jeans. Suddenly there was light in the room as his roommate stepped in.

"Oh, sorry mate, you didn’t have anything on the door."

Eames paused for a moment and was about to back track out when he saw the boy on his roommate’s bed was passed out. Eames looked at his roommate as he asked,

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing! Get out!"

"He’s passed out!"

Eames flung the door open as he went over to his roommate, shoving him off Arthur as his roommate shouted, telling him to mind his own business but Eames slammed him against the wall.

"You’re fucking disgusting! I’m reporting you to the school but for now, you need to get out you pervert!"

He shoved him out the door and slammed it behind him, locking it for now as he returned his attention to Arthur. The first thing he did was button him back up and adjusted his shirt again as he lifted him up and put him in his bed, taking off his shoes and covering him up. For the rest of the night, Eames sat on his roommate’s bed going through the proper channels to find out how to report him.

A couple of hours later, he heard Arthur shifting a little, then gradually he started waking up, looking a bit confused and disoriented. 

"Hey, how do you feel?"

Arthur sat up, the sheets and blankets falling off him as he reached up to his head, scratching it a little.

"Where am I?"

"In my room."

"What happened?"

"My roommate is an asshole. He tried to…he tried to drug you."

Arthur looked terrified for a moment as he swung his legs off the bed.

"Oh God…"

"Nothing happened. Nothing at all. I stopped him."

Arthur still looked nervous but he looked down.

"I let you sleep off whatever he gave you though…and I found out what we have to do to file a report against him."

Arthur looked up now, slowly standing up as he said,

"I should go…"

"Hey, what’s your name?"

"Arthur."

"I’m Eames by the way."

Arthur nodded.

"Eames…thank you."

Eames nodded and he stood up as well.

"I can help you do all this…"

"Yeah…I just…I just need to get my head around this."

"Can I walk you to your room?"

Arthur nodded, looking a bit relieved as Eames got his shoes on as he took his keys and walked Arthur to his room.


	323. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reyani: Arthur/Eames and the twins prompt. With all those cute pups you've been posting, could you write about Arthur surprising Eames, Leo and Alex with a puppy?

Arthur was late coming home one night. Eames glanced at the clock as he fed Leo and Alex, smiling as he gave them their dessert of peaches and pears. Arthur insisted on pureeing their own baby food and baby desserts so there was always plenty of fresh options and plenty for both boys. Eames gave Alex a spoonful, then Leo as he smiled and said,

"Look at my boys. Good strong appetite like their dad."

"Babby!" Exclaimed Leo.

It only got Alex started and Eames had to laugh a bit at his boys name for him. When they were almost done, Eames heard the front door opening and closing and Eames set the bowl down on the table as he picked up the dishtowel on his lap as he stepped to the doorway and said,

"You’re home late."

Arthur nodded but he was smiling as in his hand was a tiny little golden lab puppy. Arthur set him down - in his other hand was a bag full of supply.

"I know, I wanted to pick up a little surprise for us."

"He’s darling."

Eames knelt down, petting and scratching the puppy’s head.

"What’s his name?"

"Anything you want. I didn’t name him. How are the boys?"

"Just finished eating."

Arthur set down the stuff as he went to the kitchen and kissed his boys hello, a choir of “daddy” following as Arthur picked them up and brought them to the living room. He set them down on the floor as the puppy wandered over to them, tail wagging and Eames smiled. Arthur let the boys pet them as he said,

"Nice…nice…"

Eames smiled as he joined them and said,

"How about we let the boys name him?"

Arthur gave him a look.

"The boys only know two words."

Eames laughed.

"I thought maybe the pup could be babby."

"You love that they call you that, stop acting like you hate it."

Eames laughed again as the pup sniffed both boys, Alex exploding into a fit of giggles as Leo sniffed him back. 

"How about…Mojo?"

"Mojo?"

The boys tried the name but it sounded more like ‘moo’ 

"There, they agree."

Arthur smiled as Mojo rolled over on his back and Alex still pet the puppy, Arthur repeating to him, 

"Nice…"

Eames smiled as he took Leo and placed him on his lap still close to Mojo and Arthur.

"Now, we’re really complete as a family."

Eames grinned as he bounced Leo a bit and said,

"Yeah, we are. Got our boys, got the pup…and we have each other."

Arthur leaned over and kissed him which made Alex whine a bit, making grabby hands at Arthur as Leo said,

"Daddy!"

"Babby!" Shouted Alex.

They moved apart as they looked at the boys and then Mojo stood up as he let out a bark. 


	324. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reyani: Sequel prompt to when Intern!Arthur found out that Boss!Eames kept that naughty pic of him on his phone. Can you please write the hot sex that occurs that night?

Eames found himself begging.  _Begging._ Something he had never done in front of anyone or for anything but for Arthur, it was shamefully done. He had kissed Arthur’s shoulder, feeling him resist taking off his shirt, still wearing his button down from work earlier that day though it was half way undone.

"Please…please just this once…"

Arthur was pink in the face and he bit his lip before asking,

"Wasn’t the picture enough? You still have it don’t you?"

"I do, but nothing beats the real thing."

Eames’ hands slid to the front of Arthur’s pants, undoing them and tugging them open a bit as he left his hands on his hips.

"Please?"

Arthur sighed and said,

"Okay."

Eames nearly moaned in relief and helped Arthur out of his pants and then his shirt, Arthur still blushing the entire time. Eames sat patiently back on the bed as Arthur sat on his knees in front of him, now naked as looked over his shoulder and began to reach back. 

Since Arthur made the discovery of Eames having that dirty picture of him on his phone, Eames had begged for Arthur to pose for him like that. Eames swore he just wanted to see him like that in person and Arthur had resisted until that night.

Eames swallowed hard as he watched Arthur held his ass, spreading his cheeks apart, showing off his pretty pink hole that had not been captured in the photo.

"Fuck…"

Arthur looked over his shoulder just as sweetly as he had in the picture and Eames groaned.

"Can I?"

Arthur nodded when Eames began to touch him, rubbing him softly. Arthur shuttered and trembled like no one had ever touched him like that. Eames wondered that for another time as he grabbed the lube and the condom from the night stand. He put the condom on and slicked himself before he turned around Arthur around but made him straddle his lap.

He loved how Arthur was still so shy, still blushed for him but he wanted Eames in return just as much. Arthur rode him slowly, looking at him with passion in his eyes. Eames groaned, his hands resting on Arthur’s plump ass, gripping him, feeling how firm yet still soft he was. He moaned and when Arthur tilted his head to the side, Eames latched onto his throat, kissing him, letting his teeth scrape against his skin and Arthur’s arms around his neck tightened as he whined. 

It was wet and hot between them, slick with lube and sweat and in those frantic moments, Eames felt a little in love. 

He urged Arthur to go on, to show him that side of him that had conjured up long enough to take a dirty photo. And while Arthur turned red and moaned softly, he still let one arm go, reaching back to hold himself up as he moved his body in a fluid wave, gasping loudly when the head of Eames’ cock pressed against his prostate. 

He kept going, in control of the feeling, his eyes closed as he came - his strangle hold on Eames’ cock making Eames moan just as loudly, following the moment Arthur relaxed.

He pulled Arthur close to him, kissing his face, hearing him pant as he struggled to catch his own breath.

"Damn…"

He felt Arthur lifting his head up, his face finally a normal color as he asked softly,

"Hm?"

"You. You’re…damn."

Arthur laughed a little, his face dimpling as he hid again.

"You’re lovely, Arthur."

Arthur laughed softly against Eames’ neck and at that moment, he knew he was more than just a little in love. He was a lot in love.


	325. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reyani: Jon and Tommy comes back home from Halloween party. Jon was dressed as a doctor, complete with his glasses, lab coat and stethoscope. Tommy was dressed as a sexy firefighter. Jon decides to play doctor and tells Tommy that he is due a physical exam. Make it as filthy as you want.

It was Halloween and for a change, Jon didn’t have to convince Tommy to come out with him. He promised him Bobby’s party would be fun, not at a club and the moment he got bored, they could leave, 

Jon dressed up as a doctor, a quick easy and cheap. He wore his dress pants, a nice button down, a tie and a white lab coat that he bought online. To top it off, he wore his glasses since it was easier and it made him look official. Tommy went as a firefighter. Jon teased him and said he was going as a sexy firefighter since Tommy knew a guy at the gym who use to be a legit firefighter and gave Tommy one of his old jackets. It was heavy so Tommy wore a singlet underneath it which only spurred the sexy fire fighter comments. He got a store bought hat and costume pants and they went.

Tommy actually had a good time. The guys were nice to him and use to him being around Jon, accepting of him and Jon dating and since Tommy wasn’t restricting himself for diet’s sake, he had a few beers. Jon stayed by his side, not wanting to repeat of the club incident. 

When it was late enough, they returned home and Tommy took off the silly hat, smiling as tipsy Jon took off his lab coat. They stood in the living room for a moment, just kissing, smiling in between as Jon tugged at Tommy’s firefighter jacket.

"Mm, you know, you should take this off. Wouldn’t want you to overheat."

"Oh, is that a medical fact?"

"Maybe."

"Well, doctor…maybe I should take this off."

Once he undid a few snaps of the coat, Tommy took it off and Jon hummed softly.

"There…much better."

Tommy grinned, still warm from wearing the jacket as he said,

"Oh, but doctor, I’m still feeling all hot."

Jon laughed as he said,

"I should take care of you then…"

Jon’s moan caught in his throat as he felt Tommy rolling his hips, pushing his cock inside him as deep as it could go and he tightened his fingers in Tommy’s hair because he couldn’t think. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe and through his alcohol riddled mind, Jon ever wondered how he went on this long in life without feeling like this.

His entire body feels alert, every nerve on edge and Jon loves feeling like that, loved the feeling of Tommy filling him up, stretching him wide. Every thrust Tommy gave rocked the entire bed, Jon’s hands holding onto tightly to Tommy’s shoulders, his back arching up to have his cock brushing against Tommy’s stomach, the only stimulation he needed to get closer to his orgasm.

Each press of Tommy’s cock against his prostate was almost too much for Jon. It made his entire body shake, it made him see white and he would always turn and crush his mouth against Tommy’s neck, his fingers digging into the sweaty muscles of Tommy’s back and the last time, his orgasm was torn from him and Jon sobbed, surprised by the sudden nature of it. His eyes closed as Tommy kept going, again and again, rocking into Jon as Jon did his best to hold on - thankfully, he didn’t have to hold onto too long as Tommy came inside him. 

He felt Tommy pull out and lay beside him, Tommy’s calloused hand touching his hip, Jon panting for air but he felt so good with Tommy behind him, kissing his neck, his teeth at Jon’s ear.

"Mmm…Angel Face…"

Jon smiled, his eyes heavy as he said,

"Love you."

"I love you too."

Jon turned slightly and met Tommy’s mouth for a few weak kisses. When they pulled away, Jon grinned.

"This was a good night…"

"Yeah…yeah it was."


	326. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by featherus: Khal Bane and Robin Blake please? You wrote them so good. Could you give him Sir Jorah Mormont to guide him through the Dothraki Language, someone like the priest from the orphanage, here also being some sort of priest and a knight? Robin talks later to Khal about the Iron Chair,while they bath and Robin washes his back something like it :D

Barsad was patient as he taught the khal’s bride their language. Robin took to the language slowly, carefully. Barsad corrected very little as he nodded, listening to Robin.

"You’re picking this up very quickly."

Robin nodded, feeling proud.

"My husband says I take to it well."

Barsad nodded.

"He’s right. You have an ear for it."

Robin continued his lessons until Bane returned. He threw down his weapons while Barsad and Robin looked up. Barsad closed up his books, giving them to Robin as he said,

"You should continue when you get a chance."

Robin nodded and Barsad stood up and then bowed to his king before leaving. Robin then stood up, greeting his king, wrapping his arms around him as he smiled and watched him pull down the covering from his face as he leaned down to kiss him.

The great khal slowly undressed afterwards while Robin prepared a bath for him. His king was tired and filthy and asked for a bath to be prepared. Robin did it - happily so and once Bane was in the bath, Robin helped, scrubbing his king’s large, powerful back. Bane sighed deeply, leaning forward as he groaned.

"What has my bride done all day?"

Robin smiled.

"I learned more of your language today. Barsad helped…he’s a good teacher."

"He is."

"I told him about my country…before I lived here."

"What was your country like?"

So Robin told him of his former country - the castles, the country side, the fields and flowers, the vast difference of the sandy, hot desert of Bane’s kingdom. Bane looked over his shoulder as he said,

"It sounds as if you pine for it still."

"I’m just describing it. I saw very little of all these things…I was kept away from all this."

"Why?"

"Only king gets those sort of things with luxury."

"I am a king."

Robin smiled.

"You are. Of the great desert sea. But there other kingdoms and the main one that rules them all and he sits upon the iron throne."

"A king does not need a metal chair to sit on, just a horse."

Robin kissed the base of Bane’s neck, minding the scar there.

"You are that kind of king. It’s why you’re strong and powerful. You should sit on the iron throne."

"You believe I should?"

"Yes. I know you could."

Bane began to move, standing from his bath as Robin stood up, getting him something to dry off with, but Bane didn’t want it, pushing it back and taking Robin in his arms instead.


	327. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: E is A's boss and they absolutely hate each other. Their shouting can be heard through the entire building, but E doesn't want to be the bad guy and fire A. But at night the two of them are partner superheroes, but they don't know each other's identity, just the shape of their mouth when they lift their masks slightly to make out on the roof of a building after a night of crime fighting.

They were fighting again.

The entire building could hear them fighting, mild, subtle insults disguised as “barbs”. It was only a matter of time before Arthur stormed out of Eames’ office and raged down the hall and Saito entered Eames’ office, the entire place still in shambles, Eames picking up papers. He looked up at Saito as he huffed.

"I don’t want to hear it."

Saito just sighed.

"You should fire him. No employee of mine would shout at me the way this one does."

"I said I didn’t want to hear it."

Saito just shook his head at him.

In the middle of the night, while the city slumbered, Eames - now standing on the edge of a building, having fought criminals, stopping death at every turn all under a mask, felt someone at his side. 

He turned and saw it was the other masked man that ran along side the city. He had been more or less his partner, having his back and in turn, Eames had his. He had no idea who it was under the black mask his partner wore, most of his face obscured, his hair too. He was mostly quiet as well and any time they did speak, it was whispered hushes among each other. 

Eames had to admit that some small (large) part of him was smitten with his partner, but how could he possible be, knowing nothing but a physical shape of him and the sound of his whisper. But nonetheless, his heart raced a little faster if he saw he was in danger.

They both stood quietly, both of them now safe for the time being and when his partner looked at him, Eames felt that undeniable pull towards him, feeling his lips against his own, sighing softly. 

They stood quiet, Eames’ arms around him, his mind still wondering who he was and he knew he should ask some day. But he pulled away, his gloved hand on Eames’ face as he whispered,

"We should move. It’s still early."

Eames nodded and felt him pull away, running to the edge before jumping over to the next rooftop, Eames following.


	328. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: I do stupid shit and you’re my doctor au - I'd like to think that Eames is the one getting into shenanigans and constantly showing up at all kinds of odd hours of the night in the emergency room while Arthur is on call or something. Maybe he does these things on certain days just to see Arthur's wonderful scowling face! Wether it be small, like cuts in a bar fight, or bigger, or both! Both is good! Kiss to make it better?:)

Arthur huffed as he looked at the patient’s name on the chart and then at his patient. 

"Really, Eames? Again?"

He put his hand on his hip as Eames shrugged a bit, holding an ice pack to his mouth, his face slightly swollen.

"So what happened this time?"

"Bar fight. You should see the other guy."

"Well you don’t look that great yourself."

Eames only shrugged again as Arthur put on a pair of gloves and began to examine Eames. 

"What bar did you go to?"

"London Times."

Arthur knew that bar. It was specifically catered to look like an English pub and it was usually a nice place, unless it was rugby or football season then it became a mess. It was also on the other side of town.

"You…came all the way over here? There was a hospital a few blocks away from that bar."

Eames just shrugged again as he smiled at Arthur. Or rather tried to smile considering his lip was busted.

Arthur had a file filled with Eames’ aliments and disasters. The first time they came across each other, Eames had come in with a fractured wrist and Arthur just happened to be the doctor on call that night. After that, Eames came in with some kind of problem, some serious, some not so serious. From bad injuries like broken fingers, bruises and sprains to stomach pains and flu-like symptoms. Arthur wondered why Eames often came to see him and only him when sometimes Eames’ injuries were bad but he quickly got the hint that Eames wanted to see him.

Arthur questioned him once, asking if he did all this shit on purpose and at the time, Eames had been getting his fingers put into a splint.

"You think I would break my fingers on purpose?"

"Well…not that. But everything else."

Eames just smirked at him.

That evening confirmed it for Arthur. Eames was flirting with him, coming all the way to him when he was close to a different hospital that night. When Arthur finished and cleaned off his wounds, he said,

"You know, next time you could just ask me out on a date like a normal person."

Eames looked surprised and pleased, the ice pack still on his mouth.

"Would you…would you have dinner with me some night? When you’re not on call?"

Arthur smiled a little, leaning closer and kissing Eames’ forehead.

"Yes. If you stop coming here all the time."

Eames laughed a little.

"Alright, deal."


	329. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: We need more Inception/Rocknrolla crossovers! Long time ago Eames was known as Handsom Bob. And now Arthur is going to meet the Wild Bunch for the first time and Eames is really nervous.

Eames swallowed hard as he and Arthur made their way through King’s Cross, hating the nerve building in his stomach.

Once, when he was a teenager, young Robert Eames was known as Handsome Bob. He ran with the Wild Bunch and had a crush on one of his mates -more specifically One Two but it never went anywhere. When Handsome Bob was nearly pinched, he had to get out of the Wild Bunch. They were going nowhere and the risk was getting far too high for very little compensation. So Handsome Bob struck out on his own, grew up and became Eames.

Now he was returning because in London, he completely forgot where he was and who he was and bumped into Mumbles. Mumbles was a good man, nice and had hardly changed over the years. A little broader, a little grey in his beard but that was it.

"Bob? Holy shit, Bob it is you!"

Eames broke into a cold sweat when he heard his old nickname being called out. Arthur was beside him and he looked at Eames calmly as Mumble approached them and hugged Eames.

"Man, it’s been ages."

"Yeah, it has been. How are you, mate?"

Eames tried to look as if he was calm and collected and not sweating bullets.

"Good, good. Who’s this?"

Mumbles gave Eames a look as if knowing exactly who Arthur was.

"Oh this is my…"

He paused. He didn’t really know what Arthur was. He fancied Arthur yes, but they weren’t dating. They worked together but they were more than colleagues.

"This is my friend, Arthur."

"Friend huh? Nice to meet you, I’m Mumbles."

"Good to meet you."

They shook hands and Arthur gave Eames another look.

"You should come round the old place. Have a drink, bring your friend!"

"We’re actually here on business, I don’t think we-"

"We could spare a few hours." Interrupted Arthur.

Eames cleared his throat and gave a nervous laugh as Mumbles laughed at him.

"Alright, I’ll see you tonight. Good to meet you Arthur."

"Likewise."

When Mumbles left and Arthur and Eames walked on, Arthur looked at him as he asked,

"Bob?"

"Uh…short for Robert."

"Ah. Interesting."

Interesting to say the least. That night, they walked to Eames’ old hang out. Almost nothing had changed and as he walked into the bar, he was welcomed back onto the fold almost instantly. He was embraced and pulled in and almost the same old people were there, One Two, Mumbles, Cookie. Eames forgot for a moment who he had been until One Two saw Arthur.

"Who’s this?"

"I’m Arthur…"

He paused and looked at Eames from the sides of his eyes.

"…Bob’s friend."

He was given a once over before welcomed in and they sat down, having a drink and talking. Eames felt awkward no longer being the skinny little child he use to be, madly in love One Two, in fact he and One Two were almost the same size now, Eames a little broader in fact. He felt One Two giving him looking over his cigar - more curious than anything since Arthur sat beside him, talking and laughing with everyone else.

When Eames got up to get them more drinks, One Two joined him at the bar.

"Bob, what’s going on with you? You don’t come back in years and when you do you bring some posh boy with you?"

"It’s nothing personal. Things have changed. And Arthur isn’t anything of mine. I want him to be…but you know my pattern, longing for men who want nothing to do with me."

One Two nudged him as he gestured him back to the table.

The night went on fine, Eames being a bit embarrassed about having his youth retold to Arthur but over all, it was a great night and he was glad it had happened. When they left, everyone giving Eames one more hug, Mumbles pat him and said,

"Don’t let so many years go by, mate."

Eames nodded as Mumbles looked at Arthur.

"And you, you’re alright for a posh boy."

Arthur laughed at the good natured ribbing as One Two hugged Eames and then shook Arthur’s hand. They seem to communicate via eye contact and Arthur nodded as if understanding something and then they left.

"That was fun…Bob."

"God, please don’t start calling me that."

Arthur took his hand as he stopped him, making him turn towards him as Arthur leaned close, kissing him. It stunned Eames for a moment, but when Arthur pulled back, he didn’t let go of his hand.

"Alright, Eames."


	330. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames and Arthur are dating but they both want to keep it secret from the inception gang. After a rough night, an exhausted!Arthur does something very domestic ( and adorable) in front of everyone: he kisses Eames or he puts his head on eames' shoulder complaining about how tired he is or he is wearing one of eames' shirt by mistake. .

Once Arthur and Eames began to date, the first thing they agreed on was not telling anyone - even their friends. Dom would scowl, saying it wouldn’t be wise to date within their community I.E Eames. Everyone else would have their two cents to throw in so they decided to just keep it between them.

It was no one’s business at the end of the day.

They did a pretty good job at keeping their secret. After jobs and in their own time, no one saw them anyway. During jobs, they stayed professional and the most anyone picked up was that they were friendlier to each other.

The more recent job they were on had their usual team - after all they were the best when they all worked together. And while not dangerous, it was exhausting and draining and it took so much more time than anyone anticipated. Dom had to call his in-laws to ask them to continue looking on after his children for at least a few more days. Yusuf had to call his cat sitter and ask them to stay a little while longer, Ariadne had to email professors, saying her “family emergency” was taking longer than she thought. Arthur and Eames meanwhile, just looked at each other with a shrug, not really being stopped from doing anything, except maybe each other.

At the end of work days, whenever those would be, everyone returned to their hotel rooms for rest. Eames would return with Arthur, feeling bad for his significant other who was exhausted and rub his shoulders and make him sleep. 

Ar the end of the job, the team returned to the warehouse, everyone slowly gathering their things together while Eames sat on one of the lounges and yawned, not even noticing that when Arthur sat by him, he put his arm around him. Arthur cared even less and leaned his head on Eames’ shoulder and sighed deeply.

"I can’t wait to get home."

"Me either."

Eames looked down at Arthur on his shoulder and kissed him softly - mindlessly without thinking because he’d always done it. And Arthur kissed back because he always had. They talked a little more, hushed whispers between each other when they felt all eyes were on them.

They looked and sure enough, Dom, Ariadne and Yusuf were looking at them, a combined look of confusion and surprise. Arthur cleared his throat as he picked his head up and stood up, Eames doing the same as he heard Dom asking Arthur,

"So, how long has this been going on? Why didn’t you tell me?"

Eames was cornered a second later by Yusuf and Ariadne and Eames just sighed, looking past them at Arthur to see him looking back. He gave a shrug and a half smile so Eames turned his attention back to Ariadne and Yusuf.

"Well…we’ve been together now for…at least four years…"


	331. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5+1 prompt by anonymous: five times Eames tried to scare Arthur, but Arthur didn't even flinch. And the one time Arthur scared Eames as a payback, and Eames screamed like a girl. And the whole crew was there to witness this monumental moment.

1\. The first time Eames the attempt to scare Arthur, it was just supposed to be a subtle little gesture. He expected maybe a gasp or widening eyes but when he came up suddenly behind Arthur and tapped him gently behind his shoulder, Arthur only turned to look at him. 

"Hi, Eames."

And that was it. Eames pouted a bit and said,

"Hi."

"Need something?"

"No…"

After that Eames was determined to get some kind of reaction.

2. 

Another time Eames made an attempt, he tried the tried and true, startling. He figured if he dropped something right behind Arthur, he could get him to shutter or turn and give him a look. So while Arthur and Ariadne were working on something, Eames picked up the heaviest book he found in the warehouse and crept up behind them and held it up before dropping it on the table behind them. 

Ariadne gasped, turning around fast, her hand clutched against her chest as she said,

"Jesus Christ! You scared the hell out of me!"

Eames was focused on Arthur though, who hadn’t even budged. Eames just pouted again and walked away.

3.

There was another time that Eames made an attempt which was a little more juvenile he admitted it, but he was getting annoyed that Arthur wasn’t reacting to his attempts. This time, he waited near the bathroom door, having seen Arthur go in and now he would scare him as soon as he came out. He ducked near the door of the bathroom and as soon as Arthur came out, he followed him and shouted as loud as he could,

"Arthur!"

Arthur stopped and looked at him, confused - not afraid.

"Why are you yelling?"

Eames sighed deeply. Not the reaction Eames was expecting.

4.

 There was another childish attempt made. Eames actually got a fake - though realistic rubber rat and put it in Arthur’s desk. He then sat by and waited and watched as Arthur approached his desk, Dom with him, both of them talking and when Arthur opened his drawer, Dom jumped back, a horrified look on his face as he started to pull Arthur back from his desk.

"Dom, relax. It’s fake." Arthur said, his voice monotone.

Eames only huffed in aggravation.

5.

Eames decided this was it. if he couldn’t get a ride out of Arthur then he would give up. Eames decided on the easiest way to scare him - the kick. Eames sat beside him while they worked and the moment Arthur tipped his chair back, pen in mouth, absorbed in his work, Eames casually slid his foot under the leg of Arthur’s chair and tipped it back a bit more. 

Arthur had apparently mastered staying in his chair though, the jolt did nothing, didn’t even move him and Arthur hardly noticed. Eames frowned, moving his foot back as he saw Arthur still had one foot close to the ground, the tip of his shoe keeping him balanced and up.

Well that was that.

1. 

Arthur had noticed Eames doing his best to scare him. 

And while it had started off as a lark, it had become all consuming and Arthur was just waiting for the right time to pay Eames back. 

One night, as Eames sat on one of the lounge chairs, doodling something, Ariadne working on her models, Yusuf writing down notes and Dom reading his research, Arthur slowly walked up behind Eames’ chair and clapped his hands on his shoulders.

In response, Eames gave an undignified shout and everyone looked over at them. Ariadne began to giggle as Yusuf looked at Eames strangely and Dom began to chuckle behind his hand. Eames looked embarrassed as he looked over at Arthur behind him as he said,

"Calm down, it’s just me."

Eames narrowed his eyes at him, not missing the corners of Arthur’s mouth turning up.


	332. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: It's Arthur and Eames first year anniversary and Arthur wants to do something extra special. He buys lingerie from a website called xdress (it is an actual website that makes lingerie for men) and proceeds to make Eames lose his mind that night when Arthur surprises him.

It was there one year anniversary. 

Arthur smiled as he looked at the calendar, the newly delivered package sitting on his lap. He had wanted to make it special and since he and Eames had made it to a year, he decided to go above and beyond.

The night of their anniversary, they went out to a nice dinner and had great conversation as they always did. By the time they were on their way home, they felt just as in love as they ever had.

They kissed at the door, softly, sweetly and when Eames’ hands rested on Arthur’s waist, Arthur moved back and said,

"Let’s go to bed."

"Alright."

Eames takes Arthur’s hand and they go to their bedroom and Arthur makes Eames sit.

"Wait for me here. You can undress if you want."

Eames grins and Arthur heads to the bathroom where he closes the door behind him. He opens the cabinet under the sink and takes out the package he hid there and quickly changes out of his clothes and into the new little surprise he got for that evening. Before he stepped out, he grabbed his robe and put it on but didn’t close it, just held it shut in front of himself before he stepped out to the bedroom where Eames was waiting.

Eames was in his underwear, waiting patiently as Arthur walked over to him. He smiled and watched Arthur turn around, looking over his shoulder.

"Are you ready?"

"I’m curious."

"It’s a surprise."

Eames smiled and said,

"Okay, I’m ready."

Arthur smiled and took a deep breath as he opened the robe and slid it off his shoulders, dropping it to the floor. He looked over his shoulder again, looking at Eames’ face, his mouth hanging open in shock as he brought his hand up over his mouth, his eyes blinking a few times.

"Oh my…"

Arthur had invested in a special pair of sheer pink panties. While he was cradled properly with solid satin in the front, in the back, it was sheer, a keyhole right at the top of the panties where all the fabric gathered with a bow. Arthur felt proud of Eames’ reaction, his erection already pressing against his boxer briefs. 

"Arthur…"

"Do you like them?"

Arthur slid his hands onto his hips, finding himself posing a little.

"I do…fuck…"

He pulled Arthur close to him, making him sit on his lap as he kissed him hard.

"I don’t want you out of these…but god, I want to just do terrible things to you in these."

Arthur grinned, turning slightly, straddling Eames’ lap, hearing him hiss. He lifted Eames’ hands to rest on his ass, his fingers toying with the ends of the bow. 

"Well…you can leave me in the, you can just tug them down just below my ass…or…you can move them aside…"

Eames took another deep breath, leaning close to his throat, kissing his skin, his hands squeezing at Arthur’s ass.

"I think…I’ll move them aside."

"Good…don’t tear them though, they’re my only pair."

"I wouldn’t worry about tearing them, just staining them."

Arthur smiled as he kissed Eames’ face, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"As long as you enjoy them."

Eames kissed him again, falling back on the bed, taking Arthur with him.

"So far, I’m enjoying this anniversary."

"Me too."


	333. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: High School AU fic. Eames is an English teacher. Arthur has always been a good student who kept to himself, but his grades have been slipping, he's not eating lunches at school, and he's increasingly withdrawn. Eames tries to reach out to him, ends up finding out Arthur's father is an aggressive alcoholic.

Arthur was usually quiet and hardly spoke, Eames was use to that.

But when his quiet, yet best student began failing his class, Eames had some concern.

Some concern began developing into full concern when he found Arthur absent from lunch and found him tucked away in the library, reading alone in a corner. 

Over time, Arthur’s grades began suffering even more and Eames began to watch him become more and more withdrawn. As a teacher, Eames knew there was a fine line between being a concerned teacher and being inappropriate and he had to be careful as he approached it.

He invited Arthur to come to his class before lunch, knowing he wouldn’t go to lunch anyway and he wasn’t missing anything. Arthur came in, looking exhausted and worn out, his clothes looking as if they were hanging off him. Eames asked him to sit in the front as he sat on his desk in front of him, a good space between them.

"Arthur…I wanted to talk to you about your grades. You were once my best student but lately…you haven’t been doing well. Is everything alright?"

Arthur didn’t say anything, he just looked down at his hands.

"And…you haven’t been in the cafeteria lately. I’ve noticed you skipping lunch."

Arthur still said nothing and instead, his stomach growled and Arthur held it for a moment. Eames started to get a bad feeling about whatever was going with Arthur. 

"Are you hungry?"

Arthur swallowed hard and nodded, so Eames got off his desk and went to the other side, getting his lunch - a sandwich, banana and bottle of water. Arthur gratefully took it and began to eat and Eames sat on the desk beside him.

"Arthur…do you want to talk?"

Arthur paused, mid bite as he looked down and shook his head.

But over time, Arthur kept showing up to Eames’ class before lunch, always hungry, gradually talking. He slowly divulged how money at home was very tight and he had nothing to eat there or lunch money to buy food at school. He was too ashamed to ask for help otherwise. Gradually, Eames put together that his parents, one or both was hurting Arthur, the bruises around his wrists, the ones showing up on his collarbones and lord knows where else they were on Arthur’s body. 

Once when Eames was going home after school, the dim autumn day looking as if it was going to rain at any moment, Eames saw Arthur sitting outside in the parking lot. He looked afraid and lonely and Eames approached him with caution.

"Arthur?"

"Mr. Eames…."

"Why aren’t you home?"

Arthur looked down, hugging himself.

"I can’t go home."

Eames didn’t have to ask why. The fear that presented itself in Arthur’s eyes was evident.

"Want to get some dinner and maybe…maybe we can do something to help you out."

Arthur looked up at him.

"How can you help?"

"I don’t know, but I won’t leave you here. Come on."

Arthur went with him and got some dinner. However, he fell asleep in Eames’ car afterwards so Eames took him to his apartment. He let Arthur sleep on his couch and didn’t want to wake the boy so while he slept, he graded papers. Eventually, Arthur woke up, afraid for a moment. When Eames set his hand on Arthur’s shoulder, Arthur flinched.

"Arthur…who’s hurting you?"

It took a moment before Arthur responded.

"My dad. He…he drinks…and…I just happen to be there."

Eames frowned, hating that he was right about his bad feeling.

"You need help."

Arthur shook his head, pulling up the blanket around his shoulders.

"I just want to wait until I’m eighteen and then I’m gone."

"Where are you going to go?"

Arthur shrugged and then looked at Eames.

"Here?"

"Arthur…I’m your teacher."

"But you offered me help. And I’ll be eighteen."

Eames swallowed hard, knowing he would be wrong in helping his student in such a way, reminding himself of that fine line. 

"Alright…"

And then he promptly forgot that line as he said yes.


	334. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: I'd love to see a "the adventures of..." Take in this, if you wouldn't mind. Maybe describe a scene where one of our dashing crusaders is in mortal peril and is rescued by his always watching partner!!

Arthur was in trouble. He knew it the moment the last person was shoved out of the building. The fire was spreading and rising and Arthur was close to the ground, doing his best to stay out of the smoke as he felt it burning his eyes. He resisted the urge to cough and he crawled along the floor, every direction he looked was blocked off. He was in trouble.

He stood slightly and before he did, he took a deep breath and ran, jumping over broken pillars and flames to reach the other side, landing on the floor, blessfully free of flames as he coughed then. He couldn’t find a way out and he worried, his eyes watering now behind his mask as he touched along the wall, feeling nothing but solid matter.   
Suddenly he felt a gust of air and something grabbing at him and he knew it was him.

He was lifted to his feet and held around his waist as Arthur threw his arms over his shoulders, feeling weak but knowing he should hang on as he was lifted out of danger, the air suddenly clear and fresh and he opened his eyes, feeling them sting and he wished he could take off his mask to rub at them. He was sure they were red and watery.

"Are you alright?"

Arthur could see his shape gradually coming to focus as he saw it was his partner of the night. His voice deep and raspy and Arthur knew it anywhere. He also knew how in love he was with him.

He nodded and coughed a bit.

"I just need some air."

"You saved all those people."

"I had to."

Gloved hands touched his face and Arthur leaned to it.

"You could have been killed."

"I knew you’d come for me."

Arthur knew - deep down, he knew he would come. He just had to stay alive until then. He blinked a few times, his eyes getting better though still stung and he could see the masked man in front of him, his unspoken partner and he kissed him. He kissed him because they always did, he kissed him because he could, because he allowed it and because Arthur wondered in what world could they ever be together but this one.

When they broke away, his partner said,

"We should get going."

Arthur nodded, standing up, shaking off his near death as he followed him into the night.


	335. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Arthur keeps the PASIV in his room cause he doesn't trust Cobb alone with it. Cobb tries to sneak into Arthur's hotel room to steal it for the night, but has to hide in the closet when Arthur and Eames bust in the room, furiously making out. Knowing that Arthur holds grudges, Cobb hides in the closet and has to watch and listen to them have sex until they shower or sleep so he can slink back to his room.

Dom grumbled to himself. He hated that Arthur kept the PASIV away from him, like he was a child who couldn’t handle it. Like it wasn’t him that trained Arthur! The nerve. 

And since Dom hadn’t slept more than a handful of hours in the past week, he wasn’t exactly thinking clearly when he decided to break into Arthur’s hotel room to take the PASIV from him so he could use it himself. He’d call Arthur in the morning and tell him he had it so he wouldn’t worry but for now, he needed it.

He already knew which room was Arthur’s and after taking his room key when he was under doing some tests, he swiped it and went inside. The door closed automatically behind him and he looked around for a moment. He finally spotted it in the far corner of the room but suddenly, he heard something at the door, some talking and a comment of ‘I lost my room key…’ made Dom run into the closet and hide.

The door swung open just as Dom settled in the closet and he could hear the sound of Arthur kissing someone. Dom’s eyes widened in the dark as he tried to hear who the other person was, wondering if he knew them.

"Arthur…"

Dom again resisted the urge to gasp as he recognized that low, drawled out way Arthur’s name was said. It was Eames! Arthur was making out with Eames. Through the crack of the closet door, Dom was able to see into the dim hotel room, no lights being turned on as Eames pulled at his own clothes, Arthur at his and once they were naked, they got on the bed. 

Dom turned away but he couldn’t stop hearing the noises. The smacking of exchanging kisses, the moans, the gasps, the distinguished sound of Arthur’s voice as he whimpered against Eames’ mouth. 

Dom regretted a lot of things in his life and this was definitely up there on the regret list. 

Dom frowned deeply when the squeaks and springs of the bed began mingling with their voices, a litany of Arthur saying,

"Oh, fuck..oh, fuck…"

Dom plugged his ears but he could still hear them and God was he just full of regret.

He wasn’t sure how long it all last. Now and then he would pull his hand from his ear, hear nothing but their sex noises and plug his ear again. It felt like hours and some hyper masculine part of his brain was impressed by Eames’ stamina. 

Finally when blessed silence reigned, Dom slowly moved his hands back from his ears and heard nothing. He peeked out, seeing the shape of one of them the sheets over them, a faint snoring sound following. Just to be sure, he waited a bit longer and then finally crept out, knowing their skills were sharp and fast, Dom took his time tip toeing out, his eyes never leaving their sleeping forms and as long as Eames’? steady snoring happened, Dom knew he was safe. 

When he was at the door, he held his breath and opened it just enough to get himself out and then finally closed the door and ran down the hall, not bothering with the elevator - just in case.

Dom didn’t sleep that night. And in the morning, he looked as if he would never sleep again. He noted Arthur’s color and Eames’ well rested face and he felt sick that he had accidentally witnessed any of that. Throughout the day, Dom felt as if he was going to lose it and like someone suffering PTSD, when he heard a groan, he nearly plugged his ears, only to see it was Arthur stretching after being over his desk all day.

"You okay Dom?"

Dom shook his head, unable to look Arthur in the eye.

"Uh…no. No I’m not."

"You need to get some sleep. Maybe…maybe a few minutes with the PASIV now would help."

Dom nodded.

"I sure hope so…"


	336. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: boarding school AU! Arthur and Eames are roommates and, well, they need only one bed :D

Before Arthur was sent to boarding school, he hated his parents for doing this to him. He loathed that he was being pulled out of normal life and sent out of state, hours from anything to an all boys boarding school where he would only be allowed to go home during holidays.

However, after meeting his roommate, Eames, he started to hate his parents a little less.

After getting involved with Eames, he began to think it was the best thing that ever happened to Arthur. 

It was living in a small apartment with Eames - their dorm room became their whole world and no one else was allowed in there. They shared a single bed, the other bed was just a giant hamper where they threw their clothes until laundry day. They did their homework on the one bed, slept in on that bed, studied on that bed and more importantly, had sex on that bed. Under that bed was nothing but a collection of lube and tucked under the mattress was a towel.

Whenever either one of them came back from classes, they usually changed out of their uniforms and locked the door, getting into bed with each other. They caught each other up on their days, sometimes had a snack and then did their work before gradually dissolving into sex.

They had to be quiet, the sound could easily travel so they learned to kiss and smother and keep the noise down to just between the two of them. 

That weekend was looking good for Arthur. He had gotten a care package from his parents and he and Eames had nothing to do but stay in bed with each other. Arthur had even finished all his work so he could focus on nothing but being with Eames. He came into the room to see Eames at his desk, working on his own school work. He smiled when saw Arthur and Arthur closed and locked the door behind him.

"What’s that?"

Eames pointed to the box under Arthur’s arm.

"Oh, a care package. So we have some food and hardly have to leave this room."

"Good to know."

They changed out of their uniforms and got Eames’ laptop, getting a movie going as they opened up the care package, digging out some of the snacks to eat while they watched. When it was late, they began to kiss softly, setting Eames’ laptop on the floor careful and getting under the sheets and blankets. 

When they finished, Arthur sighed deeply, feeling great and happy as he rested on Eames’ chest. He felt his hands on his back, fingers stroking against his bare, sweat covered skin.

"This is a good start to the weekend."

"Yeah…"

Arthur smiled, picking his head up and looked at Eames.

"Hey…"

"Hm?"

"You make me happy."

"You make me happy too."

Eames’ hand stroked back Arthur’s hair as he smiled at him. 

"Want to go again?"

Eames laughed softly as he nodded.

"Yeah, let’s go again. We have the whole weekend."


	337. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur likes Eames and tries to flirt with him, asks him out but he is not very good at it and Eames is totally blind to Arthur's (hilarious) attempts. Bonus point: pining!Eames too

Arthur sighed to himself as he looked at Eames. 

He had liked Eames for some time but he had no idea how to approach him. He was disgusted with himself, a grown man with no idea how to approach his crush.

He couldn’t really woo Eames the way he would woo a girl…flowers, candy and sweet words wouldn’t really do the trick in this case. Or actually, it might, Arthur wasn’t sure anymore.

All that Arthur had really managed to do was pull Eames’ proverbial pigtails and get him to argue with him a little…that wasn’t any way to start a relationship. Arthur thought of maybe just biting the bullet and asking Eames out for a drink or dinner…but he couldn’t find the words (or the courage) so he didn’t.

So when Arthur got the chance, he decided to just start throwing out woo and see what worked.

It didn’t start off well.

Eames was mostly confused by Arthur’s shift in attitude and he looked worried - as if he had done something wrong and was expected the hammer to drop. It made Arthur mad because all he wanted to do was be nice and Eames took it a cause for concern. So they got into shouting matches. 

Then, Arthur gave him a peace offering - a box of pastries which he knew for a fact where Eames’ favorite. That did take and Eames thanked him and apologized in return. Arthur just nodded. 

When a test run on the job didn’t go well and Arthur woke up shaken, Eames tried to offer comfort. Arthur would later blame his disorientation on his reaction. He snapped at Eames, telling him not to make fun of him. Eames just rolled his eyes at him and left him alone.

Arthur wanted to strangle himself.

The next day at Eames’ work station there was a vase of flowers, which Eames was again confused at but he smiled at. Arthur didn’t say they were from him but he looked over at Eames often, seeing him smiling at the flowers. 

Over time and a lot of good and bad attempts from Arthur, Eames began to warm up to him, almost realizing that Arthur had no idea what he was doing, especially when he got the random 

"Hey good job."

Followed by a terribly awkward thumb’s up. It was almost endearing, seeing Arthur, good at everything, proper and direct, strong, Arthur - fumbling over his flirting. 

"You know…Arthur, I’d like to go out for a drink with you."

At first, Arthur was annoyed he was interrupted mid-sentence, especially since he was flirting, but he stopped and looked at Eames, owl eyed. 

"What?"

"I said I’d like to go out for a drink with you."

"You would?"

"Well, isn’t that what you’re trying to do? Eventually?"

Arthur looked down at his fingers, fidgeting as he said,

"Ah…yeah."

Eames gestured with his hand in front of them, as if saying go ahead.

"Would you like to go out for a drink? With me?"

Eames nodded and took Arthur’s fidgeting hand and pulled him close, kissing his cheek.

"I’d love to."

Arthur smiled a little, dopey and happy. Eames then said,

"You could have saved a lot of time if you just asked me. Your flirting game is all over the place."

Arthur sighed, now a bit embarrassed.

"I know…"

Eames just kissed his cheek again.

"It’s okay, I was still fond of you."

Arthur smiled, turning his head, kissing Eames’ cheek in return.


	338. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: Do you think we could see the reveal? Or maybe only one of them is revealed by accident?!? Oh yes! One of our dashing heroes is captured (Arthur) and held ransom and demasked and as the other (Eames) comes to rescue him and realizes who he is and who he's fallen desperately in love with! Eames ends up not telling Arthur he knows or something and at work looks at Arthur in a completely different light

Arthur was out. He had been captured and tied up, suspended in the air though low enough for the mad man who caught him, to taunt him. 

He had been out for a while, only coming to when he heard someone talking and he opened his eyes, seeing his partner. It was him - he had come for him as he always did.

Arthur missed everything, the exchange, how long he had been there but suddenly, the mad man’s hand was at his face and tore off his mask and Arthur gasped, turning away, trying to hide his face but it was too late, the mad man grabbed his face and turned him towards his partner. 

Arthur tried to focus but he was drugged and exhausted and he could hardly fight back. 

When the mad man pulled off his mask, Eames’ jaw clenched - the only thing that gave away his shock. It was Arthur, his Arthur…his employee Arthur whom he could not stand at work. All this time, he had been his partner, the one person he counted on, the one he trusted, the one he had come to love after all this. 

Eames attacked, fighting the mad man and when he could, he got Arthur down and fled; Arthur in no shape to assist. When they were at a safe enough distance, Eames returned the mask that had been torn off him and put it back in place, but not before he looked at him with a soft sigh, his gloved fingers brushing over his cheek. He covered him up again and then waited until Arthur came to. 

When he did, he sat up and gasped, his hands coming to his face as he felt he had his mask back on. His partner was there.

"You saw…"

But Eames said nothing, he just looked down.

"It doesn’t matter."

Arthur felt so exposed but at the same time relieved, his partner knew who he was.

"It does…now you know who I am."

"And now I can always protect you."

He kissed him again and Arthur sighed, feeling safe, knowing his partner wouldn’t expose him, would protect him. Knowing who he was only better protected. When they pulled back, Arthur looked at him and asked,

"When will I know who you are?"

"Soon enough."

The next morning at work, Arthur came into the office, tired, weary, still coming to from whatever drug he had been given the night before. He was late, he knew he was and he expected Eames would come down at him. He expected it but as he made his way to his office, nothing happened. 

He started working and then looked up to see Eames at his doorway. He braced himself for the fight but instead, Eames asked,

"You alright?"

"Yeah…just over slept."

Eames nodded and left and Arthur was left confused. Eames just returned to his own office, relieved Arthur had made it in, relieved he was alright.


	339. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by asexualqunari: Cobb and Saito have both tried to pursue and court Arthur at some point, possibly even Yusuf...(God, probably even Browning or Robert) and Eames just gets off on fucking Arthur within earshot/full view of any of them? Because Arthur is his alone, or simply because he's a dirty bastard. (size kink is a plus :*)

Eames grinned as he lifted Arthur up against the door of the office. They had just taken a meeting with Saito and it burned Eames when he saw Saito trying to make a pass at Arthur. 

As soon as the meeting concluded, Eames lagged behind, keeping Arthur with him and he began to kiss him, pressing him against the door to keep everyone else out. Arthur gasped, his arm coming out, knocking against the blinds of the conference room before his arm come around Eames’ thick back. He held on as Eames fucked him senseless, making Arthur moan loudly enough to vibrate through the conference room. 

When it was over and Eames dressed Arthur properly back in his clothes and tucked himself back in place, they left the conference room. Arthur was a little flushed in the face, but no one could stop the swagger Eames had in his gait, smirking smugly at Saito as they left his building.

During jobs when Yusuf made some sort of flirty move, trying to impress Arthur, Eames took Arthur to the kitchen area where they made out for a few minutes, knowing he made his point when he heard Yusuf come in, then back track immediately. When Ariadne flirted with Arthur, Arthur too nice and too kind to flat out say no, but instead became the master of skirting the issue, when they returned to their room, Eames fucked Arthur senseless. Eames knew Arthur’s room was right next to Ariadne’s and he made sure that the headboard banged against the wall.

The next morning, Ariadne blushed when she looked at Eames.

When their new chemist came on board at a different job, he made the mistake of flirting with Arthur, making passes at him throughout the date, even inviting him out for a drink. Eames waited until the entire team left, except the chemist and then he convinced Arthur to stay with him and have sex with him on one of the lounge chairs. 

Arthur was unsure at first, but then gave in. Eames laid on top of him as he wrapped his legs around Eames’ waist. When Eames looked up, he could see the chemist ducking back into his office, closing the door behind him. 

When Arthur was getting dressed, pulling his braces over his shoulders, he looked at Eames, sitting with his shirt untucked, a cigarette in his hand with a satisfied look on his face. 

"You’re so possessive."

"I know."

"You know, everyone is just flirting with me."

"I know, but they shouldn’t. You’re mine."

Arthur shook his head, sliding his waistcoat back on as he began to button it up.

"So possessive."

"I love you."

"I love you too. And anyway, they should know."

Arthur just shook his head and got his coat as Eames tucked his shirt in and then grabbed his own coat.

"Want to grab some dinner?"

"Yeah."

They walked, Eames putting his arm around Arthur as they left.


	340. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt byteamhardigan: Eames is Arthur's ridiculously hot neighbor. Mows his lawn shirtless and smoking, thick tattooed muscled daddy type hot neighbor. The first half of this prompt is Arthur at 15, trying to be sexy enough for Eames to want in return, but Eames tells him he's too young and turns him down. The second half is there Arthur is 20, and Eames lets him know he's old enough (extra points if he does this non-verbally lol)

When Arthur was fifteen, he was all sinewy bone and length. He had no real hardness to him, he was still covered in baby fat. His hair was curly and long and he wore glasses. 

And he pined for his next door neighbor, Eames.

Eames was what Arthur’s wet dreams were made of. In the hot summer days, Eames would mow his lawn shirtless and then he would hang out on his porch, smoking cigars and drinking cold beer. 

Arthur wanted him, he wanted him so bad he often woke up in his own sweat, drenched and painfully hard. He masturbated furiously in those days, just so turned on by Eames’ very existence. He flirted…or rather he tried to. He would hang out with Eames and try to be cute - he knew Eames was gay, now and then he would bring random guys home and some of them would leave really early in the morning. 

So all Arthur had to do, was be cute and available.

He was available, but the cute part wasn’t working out so much. Eames didn’t seem to be the least bit interested and whenever Arthur tried to show a bit of skin by letting his shirt ruck up or when he would bend over at Eames’ counter, Eames ignored him or pulled his shirt back down. 

Once on a rather good day, when Eames was being nice to him, letting him hang out in his house since Arthur was locked out of his in the rain, Arthur tried being a little more forward, hinting heavily at his willingness to do anything. Eames laughed gently, ruffling his hair.

"Oh, Arthur. You’re far too young for me. You’re adorable and I’m flattered…but you’re jailbait."

Arthur was crushed. It was horrible to think his age was all that was stopping this beautiful man from plowing him into oblivion. 

Arthur went home devastated and he decided to get over Eames….he would always be too young and therefore, Eames would always be uninterested.

Five years later, Arthur was done with high school. He had moved out to dorm at school and he had knocked out the first year of college with great success. He had also grown into himself rather well.

He was still all length, but the baby fat dropped away to reveal hard muscle underneath. His hair was short now and he wore contacts now and then but he found that his glasses got him more attention in a good way. His ass had gotten firmer, his thighs thicker, his entire body was solid now. He felt good about himself, adapting an elegant form of style with his new look. He was happy with himself - even losing his virginity in college and breaking a few hearts himself. 

When he returned home on his twentieth birthday, he had almost forgotten about Eames and how Eames had made him feel. He thought he was beyond it. But when he got home, he saw Eames still as hot as ever, smoking a cigar on his porch, enjoying the last bit of summer. Arthur went over to the fence that divided his parent’s house and Eames’ as he leaned on it and called out to him.

"Hey, long time no see."

Eames moved his feet off the patio chair was he was resting across and stood up as he set his cigar on the ashtray on the table beside him. He exhaled a cloud of smoke and said,

"My God…Arthur, is that you?"

Arthur grinned a little, glad he had worn his contacts, glad he had worn his fitted black shirt that showed off his chest and arms a little. 

"Yeah, it’s me."

Eames walked over to the fence and looked him up and down, Arthur a little proud, letting his hip dip to the right a little.

"How you been?"

"Good, good. How about you? School’s treating you well I see."

Arthur let his dimple show up as he shrugged a little.

"Yeah, it’s been an experience."

Eames smiled as he looked at him, seeing Arthur wasn’t a little boy anymore.

"How old are you now?"

"Twenty."

"Wow…twenty. Has it been that long?"

Arthur grinned as he stood up straight and said,

"I’d invite you out for a drink but I’m not there yet. Ah, what am I saying, you wouldn’t go even if I was."

Eames looked at him confused for a moment before he realized what Arthur meant.

"Oh…I would go. For a drink."

Arthur grinned a bit and said,

"Well, I’m not anyway. Moot point."

Eames laughed a bit and Arthur tucked his hands in his pockets.

"I’ll see you around."

He turned and walked back to his parent’s house, glad he had worn his fitted jeans that hugged his ass just right. He glanced over his shoulder to see Eames was indeed checking him out and Arthur knew he wasn’t over him just yet.

The next day, when Arthur stepped out to run an errand for his mom, he was pleased to see Eames coming home, getting his groceries from his car to his door. Arthur went over, helping him as Eames thanked him. They brought the bags to the kitchen were Arthur felt like that little boy who had his heart broken by his crush - ruffling his hair and telling he was too young. There had been a few updates here and there but for the most part, the place looked the same. 

"Alright, if you’re set, I’m going to run some errands."

"Okay, thanks again for the help."

When Arthur started to leave, he heard Eames say,

"Hey, if you’re not busy tonight, do you want to have dinner with me?"

Arthur turned back to him, a slight smile on his face.

"Sure. I’d love to."

As he left, Arthur was grinning ear to ear. Inside, he was still that fifteen year old boy only now he succeeded in getting his crush to notice him.


	341. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Boarding School AU, Arthur keeps misbehaving and breaking rules so that Headmaster Eames will spank him.

"Out! Out this moment, you insufferable child!"

Arthur smirked as he snatched the discipline slip from his teacher and then tucked his books under his arm. When he reached the door, he turned and flipped her off once more, the class chuckling as Arthur left, making his way to the headmaster’s office.

Arthur had been a good student, once. Until he and Headmaster Eames began…seeing each other for Arthur’s discipline problem. Arthur wasn’t quite sure how it happened but from one moment to another, Arthur developed a severe problem with authority, with following rules, with turning in assignments and he was sent to the headmaster’s office frequently. 

After knocking on the headmaster’s door he heard his voice, telling him to come in. Eames sat at his desk working on something and looked up when Arthur came in, closing the door behind him. He took off his glasses and sighed deeply.

"Arthur…."

The way he said his name made Arthur shiver as he showed him his slip. Eames took it and read it, chuckling to himself.

"Called you teacher a cunt…how colorful."

Arthur shrugged, a small smile on his face.

"Arthur, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you were purposely getting in trouble."

"Now, why would I do that?"

"I haven’t the slightest idea."

Eames pushed back from his desk and Arthur made sure to lock the door before going to join him. He set his books on the edge of Eames’ desk as he walked over to join him and stood in front of him, wringing his hands out as he swallowed hard and spoke softly.

"What’s my punishment?"

"You know what it is. Take them off."

Arthur sighed softly as if trying to stop the pink flooding his cheeks. He fumbled with the button on his dress pants, then the zipper before pausing and then taking down his pants and underwear all in one go. His cock was already hard and he moved his hands as if to hide himself from Eames’ eyes. 

Eames grinned and pulled him across his lap, hearing Arthur give a soft ‘ah’ as he landed. Eames smoothed his hand over the soft mound of Arthur’s ass, touching, enjoying, feeling him shivering under his touch. 

"Arthur…we’ve discussed your attitude problem before."

"Yes, I know headmaster."

"And yet, you continue to disobey your teachers and use such vulgar language to them. Why is that Arthur?"

His hand pulled away and came down hard across Arthur’s pale cheek, a yelp leaving his mouth as his shaky voice,

"I don’t know…"

Eames spanked him again as Arthur whimpered,

"I don’t know!"

Arthur’s cheek turned red almost immediately and Eames rubbed to soothe him only to pull his hand back and land on the other side with just as much force. Arthur whimpered and he shifted a little, trying to rub his erection on Eames’ thigh. In retort, Eames smacked him again.

"I just don’t know what to do with you."

Arthur trembled and tried to anticipate the next blow but he never could tell, sometimes Eames took his time, soothing him, petting him, rubbing him until his skin was cool again, other times, he landed repeated smacks, over and over again, making Arthur’s ass burn from the firm open palmed slaps to his cheeks. Arthur sobbed, each smack making him rut against Eames’ thigh, precum smearing on his headmaster’s pant leg.

When Arthur’s thighs spread apart a little, his back arching, lifting his ass up to each hit, Eames saw what he was doing. He moved his hand back for a moment, licking his fingers as he rubbed at his little pink hole.

"You wicked boy…you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?"

Arthur gasped, his eyes closing, his head turning slightly as his fingers dug into Eames’ leg.

"Yes, headmaster…I’m sorry."

Eames rubbed his cheek again, red and angry, his hand print clear and evident on his skin. He teased his little hole as he sighed to himself.

"You should come to my quarters later and then I can properly punish you…"

Arthur whined softly as Eames helped him to his feet, lifting up his underwear, minding his erection and now thoroughly spanked ass that still throbbed.

"Although you walking around with this for the rest of the day would be punishment enough."

Arthur’s teeth were still worrying on his bottom lip as Eames’ hands lifted up his pants from around his thighs and did them up for him. He whined again as he said,

"Do I really have to wait until later?"

"It is called punishment for a reason, sweet boy."

Eames turned and picked up a pen, signing Arthur’s discipline form. As he did, Arthur saw the stains he left behind on Eames’ grey dress pants and he felt his cock throb even more. Eames then turned to him and handed him his slip.

"Now go back to class. And behave."

"Yes, headmaster."

Eames pat him on his ass a little, making Arthur whimper as he picked up his books to leave.


	342. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: So I wanted to request a Tommy and Kyle moment. Kyle asks Tommy if he would help him get in shape. This scares Adam, especially when Tommy agrees, because Kyle almost always talks about embarrassing things. But Kyle surprises Tommy when they are working out by telling him that he cares very much for Adam, not just because he is his best friend, but Adam has gone thru so much & doesn't want him hurt. Tommy promises Kyle that he won't hurt Adam.

"So uh…listen man, this is kind of embarrassing but uh…"

Kyle scratched the back of his head as Tommy looked at him from the dining room table as he drank his coffee that morning. Kyle had come over early to pick up Adam but he was actually earlier than normal. Adam heard Kyle come in and he thought nothing of it until Kyle started to talk. He tried hurrying but then heard Kyle say,

"I wanted to get in shape…and uh..who else to ask but someone like you!"

He laughed nervously and Tommy smiled a little and said,

"Yeah, I’ll help you out. Just let me know when is good for you."

"Thanks man."

Adam only took a breath of relief for just a second. Then he realized since Kyle asked Tommy directly, Adam couldn’t exactly wedge himself in there…and they would be alone. He only groaned, imagining all the embarrassing, awkward shit he would say to Tommy because Kyle had no filter. 

When he got home later on and talked to Tommy, he warned him about Kyle’s mouth.

"I just…I know you’ve hung out with him a couple of times, but Kyle can be a handful now and then."

Tommy kissed Adam as they sat on the couch.

"I’m just going to help him get in shape. Hopefully he’ll be too tired to talk throughout."

Adam only hoped.

When Kyle worked out a schedule, he met up with Tommy and the two of them went to the gym. They started with some light cardio to get Kyle’s heart rate up and they did a jog around the track in the gym. Kyle huffed despite the slow and steady pace Tommy set up and Tommy looked at him, seeing Kyle in his grey sweats and black t-shirt, his glasses on as he broke out into a sweat. Meanwhile Tommy had his hoodie up and some basketball shorts and he hadn’t even begun to breathe hard. 

They then moved to lift weights and Kyle wiped his face as he said,

"Hey, so…you know Adam and me…we’ve been friends for years."

"Yeah, I know. He speaks the world of you."

"He does?"

"Yeah. He worries you’ll scare me though, being so blunt."

Kyle laughed a bit as he lifted the bar to his chest, Tommy spotting him. 

"He’s always flustered. But he’s a good guy. I’m protective of him you know? He’s gone through so much with his evil bitch ex girlfriend and then the whole cancer thing….he told you about this right?"

"He did."

Tommy looked up at him, pushing his hood back as he urged Kyle to keep going.

"Well, good because that was a dark time in his life. With the girl and the medical problems…it was scary. He thought he was going to die and you know…I wanted to be there for him. I still do. I love him."

Tommy smiled a little, understanding Kyle compassion and protection of Adam.

"That sounded really gay right?"

Tommy laughed a little as he made Kyle stop and gave him individual bar balls to lift. Once he corrected Kyle’s form he made him start.

"Listen. I understand where you’re coming from. You saw your best friend going down a dark spiral. I’ve been there myself…but Adam saved me from it. I’d like to return the favor to him. So, you don’t really need to worry about him with me. He’s in good hands."

Kyle huffed as he curled his arm towards himself.

"Yeah, you’re a good guy Tommy."

"You too. Now keep going."

Kyle groaned.

"Holy shit this is hard. I better end up looking like you…"

Tommy laughed a bit.

"Discipline and diet and you can."

"Fuck! This was a huge mistake…"

Tommy laughed again.


	343. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can we have more omegaverse? Eames and his brother (lets call him Charles) are both alphas. Their father favors Charles, because he thinks he is better alpha than Eames. He even finds the best bond mate for him - a young and very wealthy omega, Arthur. But there is a problem. Arthur hates Charles and adores Eames.

There was nothing good about Charles.

Eames loathed everything about his older brother. From the way he bolstered about, acting as if he was better than Eames, to the way their parents adored and praised him.

The both of them being alphas caused them to have constant and common friction but because Charles was older, Eames was often set on the back burner. It made them fight each other all the more.

When it came down to it, Eames could easily outdo Charles - in a fight, in academics, in romance but since his older was his older brother and had their parent’s constant and unwavering support, Eames never got the chance to advance, which only made Charles all the more smug.  
Charles was also unsufferable as an alpha. But that didn’t stop their parents from finding him a lovely mate that Charles was completely undeserving of.

Eames first laid eyes on Arthur after Charles and Arthur were introduced. Arthur disliked Charles, he could see it in his stance, in his posture, in the way he turned away from him but Charles was smitten and he was all too willing to bond and mate with this beautiful little omega.

Eames didn’t think it was fair. Their parents were pushing this union, encouraging all of Charles’ worse behavior because Arthur came from a good family and the two of them would have many children. But Charles had ruined it from their first meeting and Arthur had to continue seeing him, a strong shove on his family’s side to do so. Eames didn’t think Charles deserved him. Eames didn’t want Charles to have him. So Eames was sick of having his elder brother have everything. This one thing, he would take.

When Arthur was on his way home after a terrible dinner, Eames snuck out and walked with him to his car. Arthur smelled like heaven and when Eames flirted with him, Arthur was all too willing to respond.

"I shouldn’t be talking to you. Your brother is the one I’m supposed to be involved with."

"Yeah, but Charles is a twat and you know it."

Arthur grinned a little, fighting back laughter as he leaned against his car. He was glad he had parked on the street rather than on the property.

"Would you want to get a drink?" Arthur asked softly.

"God, yes."

A drink turned into long conversation, conversation turned into touching, touching turned to kissing and soon, Eames was devouring Arthur. As he stripped his shirt off his body, Eames’ mouth on his throat, his hands all over him, Arthur gasped softly and said,

"You’re not…you’re not doing this to spite your brother are you?"

Eames growled softly, kissing his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip, his hands cupping Arthur’s perfect ass.

"No. I want you…I’ve wanted you the moment my parents brought you over. But you were for Charles…but he doesn’t deserve you."

Arthur sighed, putting his arms around Eames.

"I wanted you too…"

Eames smiled and kissed Arthur more.

He took Arthur. He mated with him, knotted with him and when they were done, Arthur held onto Eames, kissing his face as he sighed softly.

"It’s you I want…my family will kill me but I want you."

"Everyone will just have to get use to it because I want you too."

Arthur kissed him with a sigh.

They didn’t even make it to the following day - when Eames returned home, Charles smelled Arthur all over his younger brother and the fight that followed was instant. Charles attacked him and Eames fought him off, still running high off having Arthur easily fought him off but they drew the attention of their parents.

They were furious with Eames, but nothing could be done now. They had mated and Eames was still an alpha and Arthur had chosen him. Eames looked smugly at Charles when their parents made their decision.


	344. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: AU in which Arthur is a best selling author but he uses only his last name, like A. Penrose (or your head cannon last name). One day on a flight he gets seated next to Eames, who is reading his book and keeps striking up conversations with Arthur to discuss the plot, unbeknownst to Eames that he is in fact seated next to the author. I'd like to see Arthur using Eames to see how much fans like it. maybe a reveal at the end, and they end up together!

Arthur was tired, but not exhausted. He felt the flight home would be good for him to relax, to sleep a bit maybe even write but the moment his neighbor sat in the seat next to him, all those thoughts went out the window.

He smiled politely at him and then turned away, wondering how he should go about this. The guy was hot and then the heavens smiled on Arthur when the guy reached into his bag and took out Arthur’s book.  
His name, A. Cohen was on the bottom of the paperback novel, the title A Penrose Maze in big letters. He had written a murder mystery full of horror and even a little gore which critics had praised for scaring the holy hell out of people. ‘Run to church after each chapter just to get that comfort feeling’ was actually one of the critics that was written on the back of the book. The guy was about half way through and Arthur was actually a little excited.

"Hey, how is that book? I heard different reactions."

"Oh, it’s bloody marvelous. Has anyone told you about it?"

"A little."

Eames went on to tell him the jist of the book, excited as he spoke. Arthur smiled a little, glad to get that kind of reaction from someone.

"There hasn’t been a big twist yet, but everything is leading up to it. I’m on the edge of my seat."

"Well, I’ll let you read. Thanks for telling me about it."

The guy nodded and opened his book, reading where he last left off.  
Arthur put his headphones in and now and then glanced at Eames to gauge his reaction, sometimes hearing him gasp, his eyes widened, sometimes his hand came to his mouth as he turned the page. Arthur felt proud again and tried to nod off.

Suddenly he saw Eames close the book as he turned to Arthur and said,

"I really wish you’re reading this. I just got to this crazy part."

"Oh?"

Eames shook his head as he sighed a little.

"Have you ever read any of this author’s work?"

"Yeah."

"I read everything he wrote. Or she. I don’t know, A could be any name."

"Speaking of which, what is your name?"

"Oh, I’m Eames. You?"

"Arthur."

They shook hands and they talked a little more about writing, about the book and all of the author’s (Arthur’s) work. Towards the end of the flight, Arthur asked,

"Are you busy once you land? I’d like to take out for a drink."

Eames smiled and said,

"I’m in no rush. A drink would be great."

Arthur smiled again, feeling relief as well as excitement.

By the time they landed, Eames had read a little more and talked to Arthur again and when they stood to grab their carry on, Arthur was already on his feet, his messenger bag on his shoulder. He and Eames walked off the plane and headed to the airport bar, sitting down and ordering a drink. When the first round came and they drank after clinking their glasses together, Arthur said,

"I have to confess something to you."

Eames waiting, setting his glass down on the bar.

"I’m the author of that book."

"You are?"

"Yeah. I’m A. Cohen. Arthur Cohen actually."

"Shut up, get out."

Arthur laughed a little as he took out his wallet and produced his lisence to prove it. Eames looked at him in awe as he said,

"I love everything you’ve ever written."

Arthur smiled a little, feeling more humble now that he had no anonymity to hide behind.

"Thanks."


	345. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Sequel to hot neighbor fic, where Eames is on the porch smoking a cigar at night (UNF) and calls Arthur over to sneak him a beer. They get to chatting, and Arthur realizes Eames still thinks he's a virgin. He's only too happy to show off a few of his newly acquired skills he's learned at school. Bonus points if Eames is still smoking the cigar while Arthur goes down on him.

Arthur had been coming home a little more frequently since he and Eames hit it off again. Eames was nice to him, far more flirty than before and Arthur could only guess why. He would see his parents and then go hang out with Eames - though Eames had yet to make a move.

One night, Arthur came home, pulling his car up to the curb and getting out. He took the side gate towards the back porch door, but he didn’t make it when he saw Eames on his porch, smoking his cigar. Arthur smiled, leaning on the fence as he said,

"Hey stranger."

Eames smiled, tipping his head up as he exhaled.

"Hey, you’re home."

Arthur nodded as Eames rested his elbows on his knees as he smiled at him. 

"What are you up to?"

"Just stopping in on my folks."

"Why don’t you come by later?"

"Sure."

Arthur smiled and went to see his parents. When he was done, he jumped the fence where Eames was sitting on his porch still, having a beer. He took a drink before he offered the bottle to Arthur.

"You’re a college man, almost twenty-one, don’t act as if it’s your first."

Arthur laughed a little, taking the bottle as he took a swig.

"It is actually. I didn’t want to take any chances…being under age and all."

"Oh how darling. Still so young and…innocent."

His tone made Arthur wonder if Eames still thought he was a virgin. He grinned a bit and took another drink. Eames invited him inside for his own beer and they stood around his kitchen island talking. Eames had a subtle way of asking Arthur things without actually asking and Arthur never picked up on it until was too late. He would grin and lean on the counter, arching his back a bit, trying to seem as if he was natural but in reality, he felt like that fifteen year old boy again, hoping his crush would notice him. Only now, he did. 

It wasn’t until Arthur was talking about stuff he’d done in school when he realized Eames was trying to find out how far he’d gone with other boys. Arthur blushed a little, his mouth opening a little as he realized Eames really did think he was a virgin. 

"I’m not as innocent as you think."

"Oh?"

"Well…I’m not a virgin."

"Oh…how interesting."

Arthur stepped a bit closer to him as he said,

"I wouldn’t mind showing you."

Eames grinned as Arthur took his hand, testing to see if Eames would come with him and he smiled to himself as Eames followed Arthur into the living room. He made Eames sit down as Arthur rested his hands on Eames’ knees and leaned forward, kissing him. His stubble scratched at Arthur’s chin, his lips warm and full and Arthur felt so consumed by him. Eames could kiss…he was marvelous at it with just the right amount of tongue and pressure and Arthur moaned softly at finally, finally feeling Eames’ lips on his. 

He was determined not to get side tracked and he slowly pulled back and then pushed Eames back on the couch as he eased himself to the floor.

"Arthur…"

"I’ve always wanted to do this…"

Arthur grinned, looking at up at Eames as he undid his jeans. He was pleased to see Eames half hard already, getting firmer in Arthur’s hand and when Arthur took him in his mouth, he felt him get hard the rest of the way. His mouth watered as he licked at the head, his tongue swiping at every curve and he felt Eames’ hands in his hair. 

Every breath Eames took was labored and noisy and Arthur felt pride that it was because of him. He took Eames’ cock in further, bobbing his head as he felt Eames’ hands grasping his hair tighter than he meant to but it felt good and Arthur didn’t mind.

"Arthur…fuck…"

He panted as Arthur brought one hand to Eames’ chest, the other holding the base of Eames’ cock, jerking him off at the same time. He felt one of Eames’ hands let go of his hair and bring it to rest over Arthur’s hand, clenching at it as Arthur sucked and moved his head up and down, minding his teeth as he pulled off and held his shaft steady to lick the underside, hearing Eames’ frantic breathing.  

"Arthur…"

He felt his thighs tensing and shaking and Arthur knew he was close so he sped up, bobbing his head, his cheeks hollowing and when Eames’ hand gripped his hair tighter, he tried to pull Arthur off, succeeding just as came. There was a mess all over Eames’ stomach and on his jeans and Arthur sighed, hating that Eames didn’t let him come in his mouth. 

Arthur licked his lips and watched Eames panting, trying to collect himself as laid back on the couch. Arthur took Eames’ hand from his hair, kissing his hand as he asked,

"I would have swallowed."

Eames grinned. 

"Next time."

Arthur smiled, loving that Eames said next time.

He helped Eames clean up and when Eames tried to stop him, Arthur sighed softly and said,

"It’s late. My parents are expecting me back."

"Damn…"

"Next time right?"

Eames nodded, kissing him, stroking his hair back.

"Yeah, next time."


	346. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Paddy dies and it triggers a relapse for tommy. He goes to his dad's house in a drunken stupor and finds the bottles of pills that Paddy took from him before he started training. Meanwhile Jon hasn't heard from Tommy in hours and he's in the hunt for him. His brother doesn't know where he is, the gym's owner... Jon finally tracks him down to Paddy's and finds him in a heap on the floor

"Is this Tommy? Tommy Conlon, Paddy’s son?"

Tommy didn’t recognize the voice on the other end and he was tense.

"Yeah…this is he."

"I’m sorry to tell you this son, but your dad passed away early this morning."

Tommy felt his gym bag fall from his hand as he swallowed hard.

It was a blur afterwards. He had to go to the hospital and check on his father. He had to claim the body and set up funeral arrangements and call Brendan. He felt numb as he did all this and when he went to the funeral home, they asked if he could bring some of Paddy’s clothes, for the casket viewing. 

Tommy said he would and he would bring them tomorrow.

The first thing he did was get drunk. He had to…the pain of the situation started becoming too real and he couldn’t quite face the idea of going to his father’s apartment to get clothes for his funeral. He took a cab to his building, still mostly drunk since he hadn’t drunk like that in ages.

He slowly stalked to his father’s door, digging the keys out from his coat as he unlocked the door and went in. Everywhere, he could see signs of his father and he wasn’t sure what he should have been feeling but there was more anger on the surface than anything else. He went to his father’s bedroom and started going through his closet, looking for a suit. Once he found it, he opened a drawer to get a tie only to find his pills. Tommy’s pills, an addiction he kicked when he started training. 

He stopped and left the room again, rummaging through the kitchen, searching only to remember his father’s pride in once again being sober. He slammed his hands down on the counter and left again, walking the few blocks to the liquor store and walking the few blocks back, drinking out of the paper bag. Alone again in his father’s bedroom, pills in hand, he began to take one, then two, washing them down with the bottle of Jack, looking around the room. He saw pictures of Brendan’s girls framed at his bed side table. On the wall a framed poster of Tommy’s last fight, a scrapbook on a dresser table and Tommy took another pill.

Meanwhile, Jon had gotten home ages ago and he thought it strange that Tommy’s gym bag had been near the door, the clothes clean, the towels dry. Jon tried calling him but got nothing but his voice mail. He found a notepad near the phone, a phone number written down but no name and Jon really worried, wondering where Tommy was. After a few hours, Jon called Brendan, finding out their father died and Jon was shocked.

"I’m so sorry, Brendan."

"Thanks. I know Tommy is probably not taking it well."

"I wouldn’t know, he’s not here. He hasn’t been here all day."

"Oh…well he’s probably taking care of everything."

"You’re right, he’ll probably be back soon."

"Yeah, call me if he doesn’t show up though."

"Okay."

Jon hung up and called Tommy’s gym to no avail. After a few more hours of waiting and wondering, Jon called Brendan again and asked for Paddy’s address, thinking maybe Tommy was still there arranging things.

A while later, Jon showed up at Paddy’s building and went to his door, knocking before trying the knob, seeing it was open. Jon went in slowly, calling out,

"Tommy? Are you here?"

He stepped in, closing the door, looking around, feeling as if he was intruding. He hadn’t gotten the chance to meet Tommy’s father, they weren’t close and Tommy didn’t like divulging information to his father about his personal life. As he made it to the bedroom, he saw Tommy lying on the floor, a bottle of something near him and an empty prescription bottle. Jon panicked for a moment, going over to him, turning him over as he shouted, patting his face, trying to wake him up, wondering if he had overdosed and his heart beat frantically.

"Tommy, Tommy don’t do this to me. Don’t make me find my boyfriend dead on the floor!"

Slowly, Tommy’s eyes opened as he groaned, having a hard time focusing and Jon wondered if he should get him to a hospital. He didn’t think on it too long as he started helping Tommy up and dragging him out, having the hardest time doing so, thankful he was strong enough to balance Tommy on his wobbly feet. He did end up taking him to the hospital, just as a safety precaution.

While Jon sat by Tommy’s bed side, he was grateful he was alone, able to cry by himself so no one would see him. He had never been so scared in his life and the worse scenarios came into his mind as he waited for Tommy to come to. 

In the morning, Tommy woke up, surprised he wasn’t hungover and then realized why. He was in a hospital, a IV drip hooked up to him, Jon at his bed side, awake though he looked like hell.

"Jon…"

Jon stood up and said,

"I’m getting a nurse, we can go home now."

Tommy sighed, knowing Jon was pissed at him. After signing out the discharge papers, they went home. Tommy didn’t want to explain what happened, he actually felt a little ashamed. Jon didn’t bring it up either but mentioned the funeral.

"The funeral called. I sent the suit you picked out."

"Thanks."

Tommy stopped him and took his hands,

"Thank you. For everything."

Jon just nodded.


	347. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reyani: In honor of Veterans' Day, I would like to make a request a Soldier!Eames who makes surprises Fiancé!Arthur by coming home unexpectedly.

Arthur was home, reading, waiting for a phone call that was now, five minutes. Arthur hated that Eames was stationed far away and wasn’t going to be around for at least another month. They lived on phone calls and Skype and Arthur missed him. He missed him more than he ever imagined. 

He missed Eames being in bed, he missed cooking for him, he missed going shopping with him, he missed waking up in the mornings to his coffee, he missed Eames touching him; in every way and not just the sexual things. He missed how Eames would touch his face, his hair, his knee, his hands. He missed the scent of him too and had been living in the sweatshirt he left behind - though now the scent was fading and it made Arthur sad.

When he got his phone call, they talked for a little while, Eames saying how much he missed him and how much he couldn’t wait for the month to go by. Arthur told him how much he missed him too and he looked forward to seeing him soon. He asked what he wanted for dinner the night he came home and Eames sighed deeply.

"I miss your cooking."

"I miss cooking for you. Tell me what you’d like, I’ll make whatever you want."

"Pot roast and those little red potatoes on the side. And a beer."

Arthur smiled, hearing the home sickness in Eames’ voice. 

"I’ll be home soon baby."

"I count the days."

Over the next few days, Arthur marked off the days on the calendar, he cleaned and organized and went to work and waited. 

He had just got back from the grocery store and was putting things away when he heard a knock at the door. Arthur didn’t think anything of it, leaving whatever he didn’t put away yet on the counter as he went to the door and opened it.

He thought he was hallucinating at first, the idea of longing becoming too much for him but it was…it was Eames. He was still in his gear, his bag at his side and he was taking off his hat when Arthur opened the door.

"Surprise."

Arthur felt like he was going to break down as he threw his arms around Eames, pressing his face to his throat, sobbing against him as he realized it was…it really was Eames. Eames kicked his bag in before he carried Arthur in and closed the door behind him as he held him, kissing his face, smiling as he said,

"Arthur…"

Arthur moved away, wiping at his face as he sniffled.

"I thought…I thought you were coming home in a month!"

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you."

"You did! I don’t have any of the stuff for your dinner…I didn’t…have my hair cut…I wanted to look good for you."

"You do look good for me. You look so good."

Eames took him in his arms and kissed him again and again.


	348. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Arthur/Eames hot neighbor alternative. Arthur is still a teen (17 maybe?) in lust over his hot neighbor, and is convinced he's ready to have sex and wants Eames to take his virginity. Eames is ready to take it, but just before the moment Arthur realizes he's not ready. Eames is a gentleman about it, of course.

Arthur had always been a good boy. He was smart and thought things through constantly.

Except when it came to his neighbor, Eames.

Eames was absurdly hot. He would do home repair in a pair of cargo shorts, trainers and a baseball cap, letting the sun tan his skin as he worked. He would smoke on his back porch and wash his car and pick up his mail and mow his lawn shirtless and Arthur couldn’t think straight around him.

He flirted with Arthur too. He would smile at him and tease him and invite him to hang out often…it was almost too much for Arthur. He did his best to flirt back, sometimes he felt he was awkward at best but Eames always smiled at him, subtly touched him, made him feel good about himself.

When Arthur was seventeen, his relationship with Eames was solid and had a strong basis of flirting and teasing. Arthur had learned to flirt back and even make Eames laugh and let his own touches linger enough to make Eames give him a longing look. Finally, Arthur decided that he was ready. He knew, without a doubt, that he wanted Eames to be the one.

In the heaviest of their not-so-subtle flirting, Eames hinted that he wouldn’t be opposed to sleeping with Arthur and Arthur always said he wouldn’t be opposed to letting Eames. It was strange and yet the first time they kissed in Eames’ kitchen, Arthur still warm from the summer night, Eames’ hands on his back as he pulled him close, Arthur blushed and felt ready.

"Were you serious? About…all that stuff you said? Would you really…?"

"Yeah…if you wanted. I’d love to be your first."

Arthur felt a shiver spread through him and as he held onto Eames’ neck, he kissed him again and said,

"Yes…let’s do it now…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah…my parents are going to be out all night…it’ll be the perfect time."

They kissed again and again and Eames smiled as he said,

"Okay."

He lead Arthur to his bedroom upstairs and brought him in, turning on the lights as he kissed him more. He felt relief when Arthur raised his arms to allow his shirt to be removed and Arthur helped him out of his own muscle tank, his mouth hungry and eager and on Eames a moment later. Arthur got on the bed himself, scooting back so his legs weren’t dangling and Eames knelt over him, undoing his jeans and helping him out of them, Arthur a little nervous but still so excited all the same.

When he was in his underwear, Arthur shivered, Eames’ mouth on his chest, his tongue on his nipple, then the other and his mouth was hot on his stomach, his stubble leaving light, faded streaks on his skin. His hands felt so big on Arthur’s waist and as his fingers tugged and removed Arthur’s briefs, Arthur felt more nervous.

"Still with me?"

Arthur swallowed hard and nodded and watched as Eames sat up to remove his own jeans. He reached to his night stand, picking up the lube and Arthur knew what was going to happen. He began to feel less sure.

He watched as Eames slicked his fingers, then leaned over to kiss him, his hand slipping between his thighs and when Arthur felt his finger pressing inside him, he mewled and sobbed, his voice shaking.

"No…no wait, wait…"

Eames’ hand immediately retracted.

"You okay?"

Arthur shook his head, his hand coming up to his face, hiding behind them.

"I’m sorry…I’m sorry…I thought…I thought I could. I felt ready, really I did…I’m sorry…"

Eames shushed him, pulling his hands away from him.

"It’s fine…really. Hey, look at me."

Arthur felt his face burning, embarrassment racing through his system. He thought Eames would hate him for sure, leading him on this far only to be afraid at the last second. But there was understanding in his eyes and he kissed Arthur softly.

"It’s fine. You’re entitled to change your mind."

Arthur felt some relief, but all the same, he felt humiliated.

"Could…could we try another time?"

Eames smiled gently at him and kissed Arthur again.

"Yeah. We could."


	349. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: sequel to Last Samurai AU, Arthur teaching Eames the customs and proper etiquette to get along the village, maybe even sword fighting. Saito accepts the englishman in their village 'cause Eames is so badass that he managed to get the sword to his throat, Saito doing the same so nobody really wins.

Living in this tiny village gave Eames peace, a peace he had not felt in ages. He was grateful to Arthur who gave him this peace and showed him a brand new way of life.

He learned Arthur’s ways, the culture, the etiquette of the remote village and while at moments, he felt clumsy and ignorant, Arthur never let him feel down for too long.

There was a calmness in the village that Eames had never felt in England. Time seem to stand still and he spent much of that time with Arthur, in his bed. When they were awake, Arthur dressed him in proper attire, the  _hakamas_  and  _kimono_ that Arthur tied for him, folded for him, pressed neatly against him. Even when Eames learned to do it himself, Arthur still did it for him. Eames teased him once as he let Arthur dress him one morning and said,

"It’s like you’re my wife."

Arthur blushed a little and looked up at Eames, then down again as he finished up.

"Would that be wrong?"

Eames smiled at him and swept his hand against Arthur’s cheek.

"No. Not at all."

Arthur had already more or less, been outcast from the village, so living with Eames was nothing he concerned himself with. As they walked through the town, they were both stopped by Saito, the leader of the village, the man whom Eames once tried to kill and then later protected.

"Why, Eames. You’re still here."

Eames nodded as Arthur looked down, almost worried.

"I like it here."

Saito looked around and nodded as he hummed.

"Yes, there’s something about this area…makes a man feel at peace. Centered."

"Yes." Eames agreed.

"And Arthur has been a good host."

"The best."

Saito nodded and smiled before continuing on his way.

Eames watched him leave and for a moment, he was confused. It wasn’t until he and Arthur walked on that he said,

"Saito is letting me stay."

Arthur looked at him and nodded.

"You’re a good man, Eames."

"Because of you."

Arthur stopped and looked at him and there was a hint of blush on his face. Eames then motioned him to keep going so they did.


	350. Tuck/Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: FDR and Tuck are on an undercover mission when they spot this adorable and sweet guy named Tom Hansen. Needless to say, this means war again

Tuck turned slightly as he brought the champagne flute to his ear. He glanced around the room at the same time and sighed.

"Nothing. How about you?"

"Nothing on my end."

He heard his partner and friend, FDR’s voice in his ear from the subtle ear piece in Tuck’s ear. As Tuck slid his hand inside his pants pocket, he noticed someone at the bar. It wasn’t their target, but damned if the guy wasn’t adorable as fuck. Tuck decided, hell, he was undercover, what better way to mingle than to talk to a fellow party guest?

He went up to the bar as he looked at the guy, good tux, his hair combed back but slowly falling out of place, no cuff links on. 

"Hi, what are you drinking?"

The guy looked at him and smiled nervously, dimples showing up.

"Just a beer."

Tuck set his flute down as he said,

"Not interested in the champagne?"

"It goes to my head too fast."

Tuck grinned and chatted him up, the guy - Tom, was friendly and bored, having been a guest of someone who worked at the company who was throwing the party. It wasn’t Tom’s scene, he was an architect.

While Tuck listened, he heard FDR say in his ear,

"Hey, where are you? I think I spotted him."

Tuck sighed to himself.

"I’m sorry, would excuse me for a moment? I forgot to tell my friend I was leaving him hanging."

Tom laughed and nodded letting Tuck go ahead.

In the meantime, he met up with FDR and the two found their target, taking him out and then started to make their way out of the party.

It wasn’t until later that the two friends spoke of the same adorable boy named Tom that they realized they had both hit him up and tried to ask him out…only to be interrupted by the job before they actually made a move. 

"I saw him first." said FDR.

"He was going for me and besides, since when do you even like boys?"

"I like anything that’s that adorable. And Tom is, painfully adorable."

Tuck narrowed his eyes at him and said,

"Let’s call him and see if he goes out with one of us."

FDR sighed, crossing his arms.

"What if he goes out with both us?"

"Then whoever has the best date. This will not be a repeat of…last time."

"Agreed."

So FDR called and asked Tom for a date and said yes. Then Tuck called and he said yes as well. 

Since FDR had the first date, Tuck sat on his hands and waited, nearly hoping that it would fail. FDR seemed confident when they spoke afterwards, but Tuck was never sure…FDR did have an ego on him. 

When it was Tuck’s turn, he took Tom out to a movie in the park. He had a picnic made up and a fluffy blanket and a good spot. Tom was impressed and he sighed at the romance of it. Afterwards, they went for coffee and then Tuck took him home. At the door, Tom fidgeted with his fingers as he softly said,

"I had a wonderful time. This was…probably the most original date I’ve ever been on."

"Original is good in this case?"

"Oh yeah!"

Tom laughed then and then said,

"Call me again?"

"Yeah…I will."

Then, Tom leaned closer and kissed him and Tuck kissed back. When they pulled away, Tom was pink in the face and Tuck felt light on his feet. He waited until Tom was inside his apartment and then Tuck left, sighing softly to himself, knowing for sure in this case, he had won.


	351. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt myk-myk-myk: Sequel to the wheelchair AU. Arthur and Eames have been together for some time. And for their anniversary Arthur takes Eames to Paris to show him that his chair is not a problem.

Arthur had a surprise.

After years together, Arthur was taking Eames to Paris. 

He thought it would be a wonderful surprise for him and sure enough, when he told Eames and showed him the tickets, he was indeed surprised. 

"Oh my God, this is the most amazing surprise I’ve ever gotten!"

Arthur was delighted that Eames so happy.

When they went on their trip, Eames was a little worried about all the walking that would need to be done, all the stairs and concerned looks…but Arthur didn’t care. He was just excited to go on this trip with Eames.

A plane ride later, they were checking into their hotel and they got some sleep to catch up on the jet lag and then had something to eat. The next day, they had a wonderful breakfast and then took in some sights. 

Arthur didn’t mind pushing Eames’ chair, walking behind him as they both walked through the Louvre. They both stopped in awe and admired the beautiful works of art. The tourists were kind enough to give them room, making a path for Eames which he always liked. 

"A perk of the chair." Eames always said.

Arthur thought it was great too, he managed to get some amazing pictures of the Mona Lisa. 

They took a break for lunch and Eames seem to be having a good time.

"This is so great."

Arthur nodded, not answering until he finished the mouthful of sandwich he had.

"And we still have so much more to look at. We could take an elevator to the Eiffel Tower tonight and before that, we can go to some markets, to the Notre Dame…"

"You have a lot planned."

"Well, it’s not all for today, it’s for the week we’re here."

"I was going to say."

Arthur laughed as their lunch continued.

"I was thinking tonight, we could order some champagne and maybe have our own fun in the room."

Eames nodded, taking a drink of his sparkling water.

"Yeah, we can do that."

Arthur smiled again.

"I’m really glad we came. And that you’re having a good time."

"I’m really glad you set this all up."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Arthur sat up and leaned over the table to kiss him and Eames gladly kissed back.

Once they were done with lunch, they continued on their tour. As Arthur walked, pushing Eames along, Eames looked over his shoulder and looked up at Arthur, smiling at him, glad he found someone who loved him as much as he loved them. He was grateful for Arthur and happier then he had been in years.

By the time they returned to their hotel room, Eames took Arthur’s hand and kissed it.

"Thank you. For everything."

Arthur looked back at him warmly.

"Thank you for coming with me."

Eames kissed his hand again.


	352. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur/Eames body swap au????

When Eames looked around, he knew something was…off.

The dream seemed real enough, that wasn’t the concern, the projects didn’t even notice him as he stood up from the cafe he was sitting at. He walked on through the streets of New York, the buildings familiar and normal. 

The streets looked grimy and full of litter and when he looked down, he noticed his shoes were…not his shoes.

They were shiny polished leather and black, sensible even. Eames thought how weird that was considering he never owned a pair of shoes like that before. They were more Arthur’s style. 

As he settled his hand on his hip, he felt it differently, as if he lost weight. He looked down at himself again and noticed his hands were not his hands and that’s when he knew something was really wrong. 

At the first reflection he found he glanced at himself in the window and felt his eyes widen…but they weren’t his eyes. They were Arthur’s. 

"Oh God…"

Even his voice was different and the projections that passed him said nothing but they looked at him strangely. Something had gone wrong that he was in Arthur’s body…and it was a pretty safe assumption that Arthur was in his. 

He spent the next part of the dream cursing Yusuf (damn chemist and his new shit that he always managed to convince them to try) and looking for Arthur (he hoped he was okay…god he hoped he was okay) 

When he did find Arthur (in his body) he was just as confused and angry at Yusuf as Eames was.

"What happened?"

"Who knows."

"This is weird…"

Eames agreed, seeing himself through Arthur’s eyes and Arthur in the same situation. They walked through the rest of the dream like that, confused and waiting it all out.

When they woke, Eames checked his hands, seeing they were his own and he sighed in relief. Arthur was doing the same, checking his totem as Eames stood up and went to look for Yusuf.

"What the fuck was that all about!? We switched bodies!"

Yusuf looked impressed with the results and Eames could have strangled him. Arthur joined in as he said,

"Fix it before we go under again."

"Was it really that bad?"

"It was more….weird than anything else."

"But did the projections notice you?"

They looked at each other and both agreed, no they had not. Yusuf pointed at them, looking smug as he said,

"Ah, so there’s an upside. We should look into it more."

Arthur hated to agree but he was right.

"Next time let us know." said Eames.

Yusuf nodded, jogging down some notes.


	353. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Arthur is a junior with a wicked reputation as a complete slut. Most guys that get close to him are hoping for a BJ in the bathroom, but not Eames. Eames has always been nice to him and never expected or asked for anything, no matter how much Arthur wished he did. Bonus Points if Eames recently gained a ton of muscle mass and is super self conscious about his changed body.

Arthur was easy.

Arthur was a slut.

Arthur will let anyone in if you tell him he’s cute.

Arthur was a whore.

Like most rumors, some had a basis of truth. Arthur did sleep with a few guys, he did give a blowjob in the bathroom but what everyone neglected to mention was that he had been lied to when he slept with these guys. They told him he was special, that they would stay together but of course it was all true. And the number was only two as oppose to the school’s twenty plus count.

Arthur at first tried to dispel the rumors but he knew better than to think it would go away so he embraced it and just shrugged it off, knowing that any guy who got close to him only wanted to fuck him or get something out of him. Sometimes, Arthur let them if they guy was cute enough because he knew the rumors would go on anyway, at least he could get some satisfaction out of it.

Then, there was Eames.

Over the years, Eames was always nice to him, never brought up his reputation, never asked him for anything sexual. He apologized profusely if he accidentally bumped into him too hard or brushed against him. It was endearing to not be treated like an easy lay. 

Over the summer, Eames had to go to England to see his family and Arthur missed him. But when he came back, Eames was completely different, body wise. He had put on all kinds of muscle on his arms, his shoulders, his back, his legs. Arthur was drooling. When they met up the day before school, Arthur couldn’t stop touching his arm, trying to wrap his hand around it and just being in awe of his size. Eames shrugged it off, looking a little embarrassed and awkward with it.

"What happened to you?"

"I was bored with only my little cousins around and the rest of my relatives are so much older than me so I just worked out to pass the time. I didn’t have anyone my age to hang out with."

Arthur was mad at himself from never noticing how big Eames was getting when they Skyped. But he really liked it.

He really liked Eames. And for the first time since he got his terrible reputation, he found he really hated it. Eames would never try anything, he wouldn’t involve himself with Arthur because Eames was a gentleman…no way he’d stoop to being with some slut. When Arthur pulled away from feeling up Eames’ arm, Eames looked at him as they sat on his porch and asked,

"You okay?"

"Uh, yeah…just…really bummed school starts tomorrow and we have so little time to hang out."

Eames nodded a little. 

"I missed you. I really wanted to just stay here and hang out with you."

"I missed you too. But I like this new you. Now you can be my big, burly man bear protector."

Eames laughed. 

"I don’t know about all that."

"But you can still protect me."

"Protect you? From what?"

"Everyone else."

Eames gave him a sad smile and put his arm around him, pulling him close and Arthur nearly died from swoon, feeling his heavy arm on him, the bulk of his chest, the hardness of his back as Arthur hugged him back. Arthur couldn’t stand to look up at him, knowing he’d see pity in his eyes.

"Arthur, why do you let everyone talk about you like that?"

Arthur shrugged.

"It’s high school. People are going to talk no matter what."

"I don’t like it."

"It’s okay. Well it’s not…but it’s not your problem."

"It is my problem. You’re my best friend. No one should talk about you like that."

Arthur’s heart broke as he heard Eames say that. He wished he hadn’t been so naive to believe those other boys cared about him, he wished he hadn’t been so blase about the rumors about blowing boys in the football field after school or under the bleachers just because…he had never felt the weight of everything he had done until just then.

"All it does is make me a target. And untouchable."

"Why untouchable?"

"Who’s going to want to date me knowing all this about me?"

It was quiet and Arthur pulled back, unable to bear being in Eames’ arms and hearing that silence.

"I would."

Arthur looked at him, a bit surprised as Eames looked a little flustered.

"I want to. I just…didn’t think you’d believe me since every guy that gets close to you just wants something from you. And I was no better because i wanted to be with you."

Arthur smiled a little.

"You’re not like them."

"And you’re not what they say you are."


	354. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Esther and Jon remained good friends and still hang out sometimes. One night she comes over to chill; They smoke up, drink a little, and when Esther asks Jon if he's seeing anyone, Jon just starts gushing about tommy. How handsome and strong he is, how good the sex is, how he's just been the best thing in his life for the past year and that he never thought he'd fall in love with someone so amazing. Tommy hears all this from the bedroom and you decide what happens after Esther leaves ;)

Running into Esther had been a happy surprise. Though she and Jon had not worked out, they had remained friends. She hugged him and talked to him and Jon felt he owed a great deal of his improvement to her and he asked her if she wanted to come by and hang out. She agreed and after setting a time, they parted ways.

When he got home, he told Tommy about his happy run in and Tommy nodded and said,

"That sounds great, Angel Face. But would you hate me forever if I just went to bed? I’d love to meet your friend but I have to get up at four tomorrow."

"It’s no problem. You can meet her another time."

Tommy kissed him good night and went to bed while Jon set everything up for Esther. When she came over, the two talked and drank and caught themselves up on each other’s lives.

"So, are you seeing anyone?" She asked, looking at him smugly as she drank her wine. 

"I am."

He couldn’t help but smile as she looked down, holding his own wine glass as she nudged him, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"So tell me!"

Jon smiled dumbly and took a drink before he answered.

"His name is Tommy."

He looked at her, her excitement not all dim from Jon saying he was dating a guy.

"We got together and things have been….they’ve been the best. I’m so happy with him. He makes me smile and he makes me feel good about myself and he sees through all my shit."

"Like all your peacocking?"

He laughed, blushing a little as he recalled some of those instances.

"Yeah, like my peacocking. He’s an MMA fighter so he’s huge and very dedicated to his training…it’s why he’s not here, he’s a sleep. And he got me into it and I just train with him and he got me in the best shape I’ve ever been. I don’t even go out to party anymore. Porn doesn’t even matter anymore. He makes me feel…so good."

He paused for a moment, feeling as if he was gushing but Esther just kept smiling at him.

"I’m happy for you Jon. He sounds like he’s good for you."

"He is. I use to feel so awkward around him, like fuck, he’s not buying into anything I show. He calls me out on it too and the first time he did, I could have died, you know? I felt embarrassed but it was good…it got me to stop acting like such a jackass."

"What about the sex?"

She looked a little smug and Jon laughed a little.

"It’s the best sex I ever had in my life. He’s…he was so patient with me the first time…and then when we just got into it…"

He paused, shaking his head a little, still smiling, feeling that overwhelming feeling of pleasure and brand new discovery. 

"It’s why porn doesn’t matter. He’s…God…he made me feel things that I thought were bullshit. He’s the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Wow. It’s a shame I don’t get to meet this Adonis. Do you at least have a picture?"

Jon nodded, taking out his phone after setting his glass down on the coffee table. After just opening the proper folder, he pulled up a picture of Tommy and showed Esther. She whistled.

"Wow…that is a man. You know how to pick them."

Jon laughed.

When Esther left, saying they had to have dinner, the three of them next time, Jon cleaned up a little, taking the glasses to the kitchen and throwing away the last of chips and dip along with the empty bottles. When he was going to the bed, Tommy was awake and he was surprised.

"I’m sorry, did I wake you?"

"Nah, I woke up on my own. I think I miss you at my side too much."

Jon smiled, stripping off his clothes.

"How was your friend?"

"She’s great. She suggested we meet up for dinner soon."

"I’d like that."

Jon then got in bed, feeling Tommy put his arm around him. 

"You’re the best thing that happen to me too."

Jon picked his head up and looked at him.

"You heard all that?"

"Not all of it. Just some. I love you."

"I love you too."

Jon kissed and then reached over, shutting off the lights as they continued to kiss.


	355. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Arthur is caught blowing Eames at a party, further cementing his reputation. He's scared Eames will break up with him but Eames sticks by him. holds his hand at school or stands up for arthur.

It was true, Eames was dating Arthur.

He was warned constantly, everyone in gym class telling him what a slut Arthur was, that he probably wasn’t serious about him at all. But Eames shrugged it off. He liked Arthur, that was his only retort. He was met with a ton of groans and head shakes.

There was a party thrown near the middle of the school year and everyone went. Arthur was unsure about going, not sure if he could take the scrutiny, the whispered comments, but Eames thought it would be fun, so they went. It wasn’t nearly as bad as he thought, he and Eames hung out together, talked to a few of Eames’ friends and Eames’ arm never left him, holding Arthur the whole time.

As the party progressed, Arthur kissed Eames in a dark hallway as he asked,

"Come with me…"

Eames smiled and went where Arthur tugged him, towards the bathroom. The door closed behind them as Arthur pressed Eames against the sink as he slowly sank to his knees.

They had been dating for so long yet advanced very little in the physical part of the relationship. As badly as Arthur wanted to, Eames thought they should take it slow, so they did. It was only recently that Eames let Arthur start blowing him and he couldn’t deny how good it felt and how hard it was to deny Arthur when he wanted to do it.

Eames’ breathing was heavy and he held his shirt up as he let Arthur undo his jeans and tug down his underwear as he took his cock in his hand and jerked him slowly before taking him in his mouth. Eames groaned, bracing himself against the sink, the other hand clutching his shirt as he watched Arthur bobbing his head back and forth, humming, looking up at Eames.

He only got a chance to enjoy it for a moment before the door flung open and there was someone coming in. He took a moment to witness was going on before he said,

"Oh shit!"

He backed away and heard him announcing to whoever was in the hallway that Arthur was up to his old tricks. In a matter of seconds, there was a group at the doorway as Eames had tucked himself back in place as Arthur stood up, covering his face in shame.

They left the party afterwards and Arthur’s face was red the whole time, shame on his features. Eames didn’t say anything about it, but he held Arthur’s hand the whole time. Arthur was afraid of the hell that would reign down on them come Monday morning. Arthur was use to it, but Eames…Eames didn’t deserve it. He was sure Eames would dump him.

The whole weekend, they hung out and Arthur treasured every second like it would be their last because he was sure Eames wouldn’t be able to tolerate the humiliation that would follow dating Arthur.

Monday came faster than Arthur wanted. And he heard the snickering, the whispers, the flat out taunts and teases and he wondered what Eames was going through. Come lunch, when he got a chance to see Eames, he braced himself for the break up but Eames talked to him like normal. When a few members of the soccer team came around and hung around Eames, Arthur looked down, unable to bear their laughter and the comments that followed.

"So, Eames we heard you finally got some head from him over here."

"Yeah, took you long enough. Usually he just gives it up if you tell him he’s pretty. What’s the matter Arthur, you getting some standards?"

There was a chorus of laughter and Eames looked at them as he said,

"Shut up, you fucking knobs will believe anything you hear."

He stood up suddenly and the guys backed away a little and one of them said,

"Come on man, it’s not rumors when so many people know the truth."

"You guys don’t know shit."

He walked over to Arthur as he gestured him to follow him and Arthur looked up, his cheeks pink as he seemed confused.

"Come on."

Arthur stood up, following Eames as Eames put his arm around him as they left the cafeteria. Arthur looked at Eames as they walked and he said,

"Eames…you didn’t have to do that…"

"I’m your protector aren’t I?"

Arthur clung to his shirt, leaning his head on Eames’ shoulder, a small smile on his face.


	356. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Eames works at his father's firm. When I say "works" I mean he sometimes comes and flirts with the other workers. One day Eames' father hires Arthur to be Eames' secretary (or to do Eames' work). Eames is delighted.

Eames was sitting at his desk - not doing anything mind you. just sitting at his desk, listening to music as he had his breakfast. It was Arthur’s first day and one of the other secretaries there was showing him around. He was getting the tour around the office when Arthur noticed Eames and he asked,

"Uh..is he working here?"

The secretary, Ariadne, stopped and said,

"Oh, that’s the boss’ son, Eames. You’re uh..you’re actually going to be working for him. It’s why you were hired."

"Oh…"

And Arthur quickly learned that he was hired to do everything Eames was supposed to do. He answered all the phone calls, scheduled all the appointments, answered every email, filed all the law cases, ran all the errands. All the while Eames came in when he wanted to, left when he wanted, took hours long lunches and when he was at the office, all he did was listen to music, get up to have coffee and cigarette breaks and flirt with Arthur. 

"Arthur, love why don’t you come to lunch with me."

"I can’t, Mr. Eames I have to-"

"Ugh, please don’t call me that. That’s what everyone calls my dad."

"Well…you are my boss. What else should I call you?"

"Just Eames."

He smiled at Arthur and Arthur just sighed as he picked up the stacks of folders on Eames’ desk and went to file them.

It was like that every day - or rather every day that Eames was in. Arthur didn’t mind doing the work, but he hated how Eames took every chance, every available opportunity to hit on him. And anytime Arthur turned him down, Eames would pout, which was endearing but all the same, Arthur knew better than to involve himself with his boss’ son.

One night, while Arthur was finishing up and most of the office was empty, Eames closed up his desk and stood up as he went over to Arthur.

Arthur was knelt down at the base of a filing cabinet, looking to put away some files when he looked up, feeling Eames kneel down beside him, picking up one of the files.

"Why won’t you go out with me?"

Arthur stopped for a moment and then checked the name before filing it.

"Because you’re my boss. And your father is also my boss. And because I’m busy often doing your work."

"None of that really matters. My dad won’t care we see each other. And it won’t make any difference if we do…and I’ll pick up my own half of the work."

"You do that and I’m out of a job."

Eames huffed as he filed the file in his hand.

"Maybe if you ask me nicely, I’ll consider it."

Eames smiled a little and continued filing folders away.

"Arthur, would you please have dinner with me tonight?"

Arthur finished putting away the files as he closed the cabinet and stood up.

"No, but thanks for the help."

Eames shook his head but laughed as Arthur walked away.

"I walked into that, didn’t I?"

"You did."

Eames stood up and gathered his things as Arthur put his coat on and walked with him to the elevator. As the doors closed, Arthur looked at him and asked,

"So where are we having dinner?"


	357. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by corvincabbage: TommyxJon: Jon is in a sports shop and goes to buy some gym shorts. He grabs them just as someone else reaches for them---HOLY SHIT ITS TOMMY CONLON.

Jon was already running late to meet up with Bobby and Danny but he had lost his basketball shorts (God knows how his place was so clean) and he needed new ones. So he stopped in at a sporting goods store and looked around. He was having a hard time deciding, looking at one pair then changing his mind. 

He glanced at his watch as he decided, fuck it, plain solid black would do and he went to the rack, ready to look for size when someone was there suddenly. Jon was about to step to the side, ready to just look for his size and run but when he looked up, he saw it was Tommy Conlon.

He felt his jaw dropping as he saw one of his favorite fighters standing a few feet away from him, looking at the same black basketball shorts he was eyeing. He shut his mouth and swallowed hard as he said,

"Excuse me…are you Tommy Conlon?"

He looked up, face serious as if he was concerned Jon would make a scene. Tommy had on a black knit cap pulled down over his ears, a hoodie that was open revealing a white singlet and black sweats with sneakers. Jon felt a little giddy as Tommy said,

"Yeah, hi."

"Hi…I’m….I’m a really big fan of yours. Sorry, that sounds…childish."

He was glad he kept his voice down and he extended his hand out to him and Tommy took it, a slight look of relief on his face. 

"No, it’s fine. Nice to meet you. What’s your name?"

"Jon…Jon Martello. Are you in town for a fight?"

Jon tried to think of the latest fight schedule in his mind, not at all recalling a single fight. Tommy shook his head.

"Nah, I just moved around here. For the quiet."

Jon nodded,

"Yeah it’s quiet around here…"

Jon wanted to say something else but he was starting to panic, feeling he might start sounding too eager and fanboy-ish if he kept up his weak conversation.

"Do you know of a good place to eat around here?"

Jon thought for a moment and said,

"Yeah…I know plenty."

"Wanna grab something to eat?"

"Sure!"

He winced a bit at his eagerness and began to walk with Tommy, forgetting about the basketball shorts and only remembering his friends when he got in his car. He sent them a quick text, telling them something came up, he would explain later and then drove after making sure Tommy was following.


	358. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Adam/Tommy: Kyle walks in on them having sex on the couch. Bonus points for doggy style :D

Adam gasped as he felt Tommy’s strong, forceful hands on his hips, pulling him back as he fucked him deeply.

Usually, Adam refused to have sex anywhere in his house but his bedroom and never any other way that had Tommy behind him so he wouldn’t see the scar from his surgery. Adam was painfully self conscious about it and he hated how it felt when he touched it. He imaged it to be ugly and deep and he didn’t want Tommy to have more than a glance at it but now he was on his knees, on his couch, getting done from behind as his boyfriend held him and moaned.

"Fuck…Tommy…"

He felt Tommy’s hand slide down his thigh, gripping him, his other hand on his hip, thumb near his scar and when Tommy leaned over him, covering him with his entire body, Adam nearly lost it.

Then, the entire moment and one of Adam’s greatest fears happened. Kyle burst in.

"Adam, what the fuck, you were supposed to meet me at the, HOLY SHIT!"

Adam froze, all good feelings gone as he felt his dick going completely soft.

"Get out!!"

Kyle back tracked immediately, closing the front door as Tommy got off him, leaning down to get his pants on and Adam got dressed in a hurry.

"Oh, my God, oh my God…I’m going to die…."

"Adam…"

"No! My best friend just saw me getting fucked!"

Tommy sighed, pulling his singlet on as Adam sat on the couch, covering his face as he rocked back and forth. Tommy could see Kyle still standing on the porch, the light casting his shadow on the glass of the door.

"Are you going to leave him there?"

"Yes. I have to move. I have to leave and move to another city where the shame of this won’t follow me."

Tommy ruffled his hair as he went to the door and opened it, Kyle looking down on the ground.

"Hey man, you can come in."

"I’m so fucking sorry man. I didn’t know you guys would be getting it on and I got a key and I was worried because Adam was like half an hour late and he’s never late."

"It’s okay. Come in."

Tommy stepped aside as he saw just as much embarrassment on Kyle’s face as there was on Adam’s. Kyle stepped in, his hands in his pockets as he said,

"Hey…I’m so fucking sorry dude."

Adam sighed as he looked up at him.

"You didn’t know."

Kyle shuffled his feet a bit as Tommy closed the door behind him. While Kyle and Adam stayed awkwardly quiet, Tommy went to get some drinks for everyone. As he headed to the kitchen, he heard Kyle ask,

"So, man…did you come?"

Tommy laughed to himself, shaking his head.


	359. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur is a photographer for a renowed magazine and Eames is the hot new actor that's making headlines in Hollywood. Eames is at the studio for a photoshoot and Arthur would ask him to pose or act a certain way. But Eames just annoys Arthur by being flirtatious thru the camera. Finally Arthur has had enough and agrees to go out with Eames if he starts to follow directions.

Arthur would never call himself a prideful man. He would say he was professional and even fastidious…which was a nice way to say “bossy and demanding”. But he took some of the best photographs in the business. He had the rewards and kudos to prove it too.

So when his boss told him he would be taking photos of an actor, he was offended. He didn’t pictures of actors! He took pictures of wild amazon jungles, of diplomats and world leaders, presidents and nearly extinct animals. He took photos of the sun touching the earth at just the right moment so it looked as if the heaven and water kissed. Not of actors.

"He’s one of the best actors in the business now. He’s in the Oscar race and his last movie is getting glowing reviews. He has to be in our magazine. Cover shot. Get to it."

Arthur sneered at the assignment. It was just an actor, not a movie star. But it was his job and he had no choice. 

The day of the shoot, he was surprised that this actor, Eames, was on time. He didn’t carry on with an entourage either, it was just him. 

"Hey, are you Arthur?"

The actor was English and while the sound of his voice invoked images of proper gentlemen in suits and drinking martinis, when Arthur looked at him, he saw he was wearing baggy jeans that he was clearing letting fall below his hips and a white singlet under a button down flannel shirt that was wide open. He was wearing sneakers and tons of bracelets and he had tattoos and he took off his baseball cap and aviator sunglasses when he came in. Arthur sighed, hating that he wasn’t at least in a proper suit.

"Yeah, I’m Arthur. You must be William Eames."

"Just Eames."

Arthur gave him a tight lipped smile as he sighed a bit and pointed to the set up, moving him over there.

Arthur knew he would regret this the moment he got Eames in front of the camera. He loved to pose, to ham it up and Arthur couldn’t get him to look in the least bit dignified.

"Could you…could you not pose like that?"

"Like how?"

His legs were apart and his arms were crossed, his hands tucked under his underarms. He looked like a thug rather than some dignified actor.

"Like that. You look like a thug."

Eames laughed and Arthur took a picture as he moved, his hands falling at his sides naturally. Eames then hooked his thumbs onto the belt loops of his jeans as he asked,

"So, you been a photographer long?"

"Yes."

"Then how come we’re just meeting for the first time?"

Arthur took pictures of him as he spoke, he found it easier than trying to pose him since it was impossible.

"Because I’m a photographer, a real one. I don’t take pictures of actors."

"Ouch."

"No offense."

"None taken."

"Could you stand still? I’d like to get at least one picture of you with your mouth closed."

Eames closed his mouth and stood still, looking at the camera and giving Arthur a sultry look. Arthur cleared his throat as he took the picture and Eames continued moving around. Arthur sighed as he said,

"What do I have to do to keep you steady?"

"Go out with me. Have dinner with me, my place since we couldn’t go anywhere without being bothered."

Arthur frowned, looking up from his camera.

"Could we please be professional about this?"

Eames grinned at him and Arthur took the picture. But Eames wouldn’t stand still and Arthur, finally said,

"Fine, dinner. Please stay still."

Eames gave him a proper smile before standing still, the smile gone a moment later as he posed properly, looking even…regal despite his clothes.

By the time the shoot was over, Arthur had gotten many promising photos, though the one of Eames’ regal pose was the best. Arthur loaded them up in his laptop and showed Eames, feeling him lean down to look at them over his shoulder as he said,

"I like them. Use whichever you’d like."

He touched Arthur’s shoulder.

"You’ve very good. I’d like you to take all my pictures."

"My life’s ambition."

Eames laughed again as he stood up straight from Arthur’s desk and said,

"So, tonight?"

Arthur cleared his throat and said,

"Okay. I could have some of these ready by tonight-"

"No, no photos needed. Just you."

Arthur looked down, feeling a little…shy.

"Okay."

They exchanged mobile numbers and then Eames smiled at him.

"I’ll see you tonight."

"Okay."

He left without another word and Arthur got to work, picking the cover photo and sizing it correctly as he couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face.


	360. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reyani: Jon is riding Tommy on their living room couch when all of sudden Bobby and Danny burst into the apartment, excited to tell him some good news (up to you what the news is). Needless to say everyone freaks out except Tommy cuz he Is cool & collected. And Jon, Bobby and Danny have a hard time trying looking at each other to apologize while Tommy is just laughing in the background

"Ohhh….fuck…"

Tommy leaned back as he felt Jon riding him. It was a great position to be in, great place to be in too. The couch was nice, Jon’s knees were cushioned, he could grab the back of the couch for leverage and move however he wanted. Tommy’s hands rested on Jon’s thighs, feeling them tense under his touch - every time he moved and lifted himself up. 

Jon would lean down and kiss him in between, Tommy gladly leaning up to meet him half way. Jon would smile at him, moaning in between movements, which is probably why they missed the sound of voices outside their apartment door, which probably why they missed the sound of a key turning and opening the door.

They didn’t noticed anything until Bobby and Danny burst in, both of them talking at the same time about the promotion Danny got in excitement, then stopping as they realized what they were witnessing. 

Jon gasped in shock, his face instantly turning red as the shouting followed. Tommy sighed, hating that he had been so close only to be interrupted. Jon got off him as Bobby and Danny turned their backs to them, Jon getting his clothes on as he screamed,

"Why the fuck would you guys just come in here!? Don’t you two know how to call anyone?! I want my fucking key back!"

Tommy pulled up his sweats as Jon was flustered, his face red as Danny tried to apologize, still looking down at the floor, his back still to them.

"Sorry! I was just excited and didn’t think! Bobby and me were on our way here…"

"Fuck!"

Jon shouted, unable to untangle his shirt until Tommy took it for him, shaking it out and turning it right side in again before giving it to Jon again. Bobby was shaking his head, mumbling to himself as he said,

"We saw too much…we saw too much…"

Tommy couldn’t help  but be a bit amused at everyone’s reactions, but he knew how embarrassed Jon felt. When they were both dressed again, Jon said,

"We’re dressed…."

He was still red in the face when his friends turned, all of them looking anywhere but at each other.

"We’re really sorry…had we known…" Said Danny.

Jon covered his face with his face and Tommy rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. He was laughing a bit more at the sight of Danny and Bobby who were giggling nervously and also pink, glancing at the floor and ceiling.

"Your place looks nice…" said Bobby. 

Tommy laughed then and Jon gave him a look as Tommy smiled a little and said,

"I’m not laughing at you."

Jon huffed anyway and his friends begin to laugh too. Danny shook his head as he said,

"Shit, this is awkward as fuck."

Jon quickly agreed and Tommy laughed again, bringing his fist to his mouth to try to stop himself. 


	361. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by original-plagiarism: Arthur is a prince (in some random kingdom, you decide), and has to be unfairly married to some rich king in a far away land who only wants him for his looks/body. Eames is a rogue/thief who visits him every night, and the one Arthur truly loves! :3 On the night before the marriage, Eames takes Arthur away and rides his black horse into the moonlit night. Classic prince x rogue story!

Arthur was arranged to be married when he was too young to know what that meant. As he got older, he understood though didn’t like it. He never met his betrothed before but he dealt with it.

However, when he was sixteen, he accidentally bumped into a thief. This thief had meant to steal from Arthur but when Arthur turned suddenly and caught him, the thief seemed to be more interested in him.

For months, Arthur escaped when he could, meeting with his thief, with Eames and he went on as many adventures as he could, almost forgetting that he was promised to someone else. All the rules and manners and burdens of being a prince were all forgotten when Arthur was with Eames. He showed him a life that Arthur never thought possible and before he knew it, he had fallen in love with him. He knew he loved Eames the day they walked through the woods and Eames took his hand. He said it to him the warm afternoon they went swimming in the lake and Eames loved him too. From that moment on, Arthur dreaded having to tell Eames was engaged to be married, but he did eventually. 

Eames’ face was sad and he looked away as he said,

"But I love you."

"I love you too."

"You shouldn’t marry this man."

"I have no choice."

Eames leaned over and kissed him instead and that night, under the stars, they made love. Eames kissed him over and over throughout and said,

"This way you’ll always be mine first…even if he takes you from me."

Arthur could have cried.

When Arthur was seventeen, he met his soon to be wed husband. He was an older, vulture looking man who gave Arthur a lecherous look when he saw him. He was too found of touching his hands, his hair and Arthur did his best not to recoil in disgust. His hands were for Eames, the stray lock of hair that fell over his face was for Eames to tuck back but he was polite and quiet and let his betrothed touch him.

When Eames came to take him on another trip, Arthur instead pulled him into his room and locked the door, determined to get the feel of his betrothed off him, replacing it with Eames’ touch, with Eames’ look. He loved the way Eames said his name, he loved how his hands felt on his body, he loved the way Eames kissed him and told him he loved him. When they slept in Arthur’s bed, Arthur laid with his head on Eames’ chest and sighed softly, wishing he could marry Eames instead.

"I don’t want to marry that man."

Eames’ hand stroked his hair as he said,

"Let me steal you away then. We’ll run from here…far away. And we can get married."

Arthur wanted to…he so badly wanted to. But he knew he couldn’t.

The day of his wedding, Arthur sat miserable through all the festivities, throughout all the planning and the celebrations and the dressing. He would be married to the old vulture that evening and Arthur did his best to refrain from weeping as he was dressed. When he was given a few minutes alone, he was so happy when Eames came through his window, covered up completely, a hood over his head. He took Arthur in his arms once more, kissing him, holding him tightly.

"Come with me…please…don’t marry this man."

Arthur had feared his resolve would shatter if he saw Eames again. And it did. He nodded and said,

"Yes…take me away from this."

Eames’ delight was instant and he kissed Arthur again and again before helping him out the window. 

They escaped through the night, running towards Eames’ black stallion. Once Arthur was up, Eames followed and they turned, the horse galloping further and further away from the festivities that were to happen. Arthur only looked back once, seeing banners and torches all awaiting a bride that would never come. 

Arthur held onto Eames tighter and turned back to Eames, to his real husband. 


	362. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reyani: Evelyn finally gets the courage to tell Forrest that she loves him. Forrest tells her he loves too and they make the sweetest lovemaking.

For a few months, Forrest and Evelyn had been dating. 

It had been the happiest time in Evelyn’s life and she never wanted it to end. She sometimes worried she would drive Forrest away with her insecurities but so far, they hadn’t a single fight. A minor disagreement here and there, mainly from Evelyn’s concern in Forrest’s bootlegging but that was it. 

Each time Forrest came over, she made sure to have a full meal on the table. She wanted Forrest full and happy and each time he ate, he was sure to praise her and thank her for her cooking. Now and then, they walked into town together, her arm looped around Forrest’s. The first time they went anywhere together, Evelyn use to keep her distance from him, afraid of any confrontation they may come across. She was afraid of the ridicule that would be thrown at them might scare Forrest off. Besides, she was content to just walk beside him. 

But Forrest took her hand once, almost out of instinct and Evelyn was shocked.

"I’m sorry…was that too forward?"

They had already slept together yet, Forrest was still concerned that him taking her hand was too bold.

"No, I just…are you sure you want to? People will talk."

"You’re my lady."

Evelyn blushed a little and held Forrest’s hand. 

Now and then, Forrest would come by with flowers in hand or a gift - a hat, a new dress and Evelyn would love it, modeling for him. She loved Forrest, she loved him more then anything and after months of being together, nearly a year, she finally worked up the courage to tell him. 

After Forrest came over one night and after he ate, Evelyn said,

"Forrest…I have something to tell you."

"Hm?"

"I uh…"

She paused, swallowing hard, feeling nervous. Forrest took her hand, holding it tightly.

"Go on, Evie."

She blushed at the sound of her nickname as she looked at Forrest and said,

"I love you."

She blinked a few times and looked down, feeling her hands getting clammy, her stomach churning with anxiety.

"I love you too."

Hearing him, Evelyn almost didn’t believe she heard correctly until she looked up to see a slight smile on Forrest’s lips. 

"You do?"

He nodded, looking down shyly now. She giggled as she stood up, gathering her skirts a little and sat herself down on Forrest’s lap, putting her arms around him as she kissed him. 

"I love you, Forrest. I love you."

It felt good to say out loud and now that she could, she wanted to often. Forrest kissed back, his hands sliding up her back as he whispered,

"I love you too…so much."

He picked her up and carried her to bed, laying her down as he followed. As she laid back, seeing Forrest following her, she lifted up her skirts a little, giving Forrest space to rest between her knees, she blushed again.

"Make me yours, Forrest."

"You are mine, Evie. My lady."

Evelyn began helping him out of his clothes and Forrest began doing the same to her.

She loved Forrest and Forrest loved her. It was more than Evelyn had dared to dream for.


	363. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reyani: Tommy/Jon: after finding out how Tommy is obsessed with Jon's butt, Jon goes online and finds a pair of men's underwear that will surely bring attention to his ass. He makes the purchase and when the right time comes, he flaunts his ass in Tommy's face and Tommy proceeds to eat his ass out as a response.

The first time Tommy asked to eat Jon out gave Jon his first clue how much Tommy…appreciated his ass.

He had never given it much thought before but Tommy sure had. 

Jon, more than anything, wanted to keep Tommy’s attention - in all aspects so while he was going through his email at work, he noticed he got some junk mail for some porn (he was still unsubscribing and setting up proper filters for that shit) but among the stuff he clicked off to send to spam, he saw an ad for men’s underwear. 

While he had an idea of what that stuff was, he did get an idea and went on his phone to look through department store underwear. Most of it was really nice and fitting, Jon himself wore boxer briefs though none of them were as nice as the department store stuff. After clicking through a couple of Calvin Klein ones, he found the perfect pair. He ordered them and went back to work.

A few days later, the package came and Jon saw them seeing how nice they felt, soft and shorter than the ones he was use to. He smirked to himself, knowing Tommy would like them. He put them away for another time.

A couple of days went by and Jon had almost forgotten about them until they came back from their jog. They showered and when Jon went to get a fresh pair, he saw the almost silken texture, black boxer briefs sitting on top. He decided to put them on, along with Tommy’s hoodie. He laid himself on their bed and went through his phone, letting Tommy get an eyeful when he came into the bedroom. Sure enough when Tommy came in, his hair sticking up everywhere, wearing his pajama pants, he stopped and saw Jon. The boxer briefs were short, stopping just short of his cheek, black and fitted perfectly to the curb of Jon’s plump ass. 

Tommy scrubbed his face as he cleared his throat, seeing that Jon had purposely laid on his stomach and pulled up the back of the hoodie to rest on his lower back rather than cover him up. 

"Damn…Angel Face…"

Jon looked over at him smugly as he asked,

"What?"

"You know what."

Jon only grinned.

Jon sobbed into his arm as he felt Tommy’s tongue lap at him. He had spread his thighs apart, Tommy’s hands strong and firm, keeping him open and when he felt his tongue at his hole, he shuttered, his entire body shaking as he tilted his hips up towards his mouth.

His hands gripped at the sheets and he felt warm but he hadn’t taken off Tommy’s hoodie. He groaned and cursed as Tommy’s tongue pushed in deeper, stroking at him hole and Jon’s toes curled up as he lifted himself up, resting on his elbows.

"Fuck, fuck!! Tommy!!"

He panted, feeling Tommy’s hand leave his thigh and grab his ass, spreading open even further and Jon felt the heat rush to his face as he let him. It was almost too much, hearing Tommy hum and lick at him again and again, making wet, messy noises. When his fingers rubbed at his hole, Jon fell flat again, cursing at the feel of it.

"Turn over for me, Angel Face."

Jon slowly did, unzipping the hoodie at the same time as his cock laid against his stomach, hard and dripping precum. He thought Tommy would fuck him, but instead, he made him push his legs back up as his hand gripped his erection and jerked him off as he continued eating him out. 

Jon only lasted a few more minutes, his moans getting louder and louder until he came all over his stomach and Tommy’s hand. His entire body relaxed, falling lax on the bed and Tommy sat up, licking at his lips as he grinned. He rubbed at Jon’s inner thighs, smiling at him.

"How are you?"

Jon panted, his hand coming up to his chest, as he shook his head.

"Damn…"

Tommy chuckled.

"I didn’t think a pair of boxer briefs could do that…"

Tommy grinned.


	364. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reyani: Kyle is truly sorry for interrupting their moment so he buys Adam a gay Kamasutra book. While Adam wished to be dead, Tommy is intrigued by the book, & Kyle offers his opinion on the best positions to try.

Things were a little awkward after Kyle accidentally walked in on Adam and Tommy having sex. Kyle tried apologizing several times over but Adam tried not to ever think about it ever again.

After some time, Kyle came over one night and knocked very loudly on the door. As a safety, he even texted Adam to let him know he was on the porch. Tommy answered the door as he saw Kyle and said,

"Hey, come on in."

"I uh, I know you guys said to come over for dinner but I just wanted to be sure."

Tommy laughed a little and Kyle started to take off his jacket, in his hand a bag, which he switched from the right to the left as he took off his coat. Adam stepped out from the kitchen as he said,

"Hey Kyle."

"Hey, great listen I got you guys something."

"You didn’t have to do that."

"It’s a peace offering. For my huge faux pas."

Adam sighed and scratched his head as Tommy waited to see what this gift was. Kyle opened the bag and reached in, taking out a book and handing it to Adam. Adam turned it right side up and nearly fainted from how fast the blood was rushing to his head.

"It’s a Kama Sutra! For men!"

Kyle was so proud of his gift and Tommy glanced over as Adam turned red.

"Kyle…what the fuck…"

Tommy took the book from his hands as Kyle grinned.

"It was a good buy man, come on."

He stepped over to Tommy while Tommy flipped through it.

"Look, go to page one fifty…"

Tommy did which made Adam wish for unconsciousness. Tommy looked amused, listening to Kyle’s chatter and as he flipped the page again, Tommy said,

"I can do that…"

"Oh God…"

Adam pulled out a chair and sat down, hiding his face as Kyle looked at Tommy a bit impressed.

"No, shit really?"

"It’s all upper body strength."

"Hm."

Adam just shook his head, his face still burning up as he looked up at his boyfriend and best friend looking over a sex manual.

"You guys?"

They both looked at Adam as Kyle said,

"You’ll thank me in the morning. So what’s for dinner?"

Adam only sighed as Tommy closed the book and set it on the couch.

"I think chicken of some kind."

"Alright!"

Kyle headed to the kitchen as Adam looked at Tommy.

"Stop encouraging him."

Tommy leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"He’s trying to apologize."

"I know."

Adam sighed and stood up, heading to the kitchen to stop Kyle from eating everything before he had a chance to serve it. While Tommy set the table, Kyle looked at Adam and nudged him. He just smiled at Adam and Adam smiled back.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."


	365. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy wants to eat Adam out after sex. Adam is completely mortified but since Tommy really wants to do it he let's him. He's super self conscious at first but Tommy is really good and soon Adam is a whimpering writhing mess.

Adam lay back, gasping for air as he panted again and again. Tommy lay beside him, smiling at him as Adam groaned, lifting himself to turn towards him, cuddling up beside him.

"Mmm…God you’re amazing."

Tommy smiled, sliding his arm around Adam, kissing his forehead.

"Never get tired of hearing that."

It was a few minutes later, their breathing back to normal, Adam half asleep from the warmth of Tommy’s body that Tommy softly asked,

"Adam? You awake?"

"Mostly…"

He smiled as he said it and Tommy shifted a bit to look at him.

"I was wondering if you’d let me do something."

"Okay."

Tommy hesitated and Adam looked up at him, nudging him a bit. 

"Tell me."

"Would you let me…would you let me eat you out?"

Adam felt his face get hot as he laughed nervously.

"What? No…that’s weird…no…"

Tommy kissed his face softly.

"I’d really like to…I’ve thought of it often."

"Really?"

"Yeah. All the time. And right now would be good…you’re all soft and open from me."

Adam turned even redder and hid his face as he thought about it for a few minutes then whimpered out a meek,

"Okay…"

After a bit of arrangement and Adam doing his best not to struggle against him, he laid on his stomach and spread his legs apart. He felt Tommy’s breath on the inside of his thighs and he shivered and tensed up, letting out a whimper as Tommy’s hands gripped his cheeks apart, exposing him. 

He tensed up again and shuttered as Tommy gave him the first lick and Adam almost pulled away, the feeling almost too much. He made a little noise as Tommy kept going, letting his tongue lap at his hole, feeling it clenching at nothing as Adam’s legs tensed and shivered and he didn’t know if he should pull away and push for more. When Tommy’s tongue pushed inside him, Adam sobbed loudly, his entire body shook.

"Oh my God!"

Adam begin to lift his hips to Tommy’s mouth, looking over his shoulder, his face flushed as he began pushing back, crying out for more as Tommy’s tongue licked and pressed and made Adam a mess. He hummed and wet, sloppy noises, competing with Adam’s and when he moved back slightly to let his finger touch his wet little hole, Adam whined. He rut against the bed, his back arching up and Tommy kept going until Adam came again. 

He heard him go silent as his entire body tensed, his hole trying to keep Tommy’s tongue inside him and then he fell silent, his entire body loose on the bed and Tommy sat up. He pat Adam’s ass before he got up, heading the to bathroom. Adam could hear the water running and after a few minutes, Tommy returned, getting in back in bed with him.

"How was it?"

Adam’s heavy eyes opened as he smiled a little, his cheeks still pink as he said,

"That was…amazing…"

Tommy grinned.

"I’ll never get tired of hearing that."


	366. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is a dashing knight who always celebrates his return home with a roll in the hay with the fetching stable boy, Arthur.

The battle was over and Eames and all the other knights were returning home. 

There was a huge celebration in the kingdom as the king and his knights returned. Eames was the general and therefore nearly as celebrated in his return as the king. Once within the kingdom’s gates, Eames dismounted and had his squire help him out of his armor as the king dismissed them, telling them to go home, see their families and then ready themselves for a proper feast. 

Eames’ squire took his armor and walked with him as Eames headed to the stables, inside, the stable boy, Arthur was mucking the stalls. Eames couldn’t wait to see him, as exhausted as he was, he wanted to see him first. 

Eames was of nobility, high ranking stature and he owned land. He was a proper knight, one that all others tried to set themselves to. Eames knew that socializing with a lowly stable boy would be his undoing, but he didn’t care…he grew to care for this boy and he adored him. Once in front of the stables, Eames turned to his squire and said,

"Boy, take my armor to my lands and ready my clothing for tonight."

"Yes, my lord."

Eames walked his horse into the stables and looked at Arthur warmly as Arthur turned to him and sighed softly.

"You returned safety…"

 ”I promised you I would.”

Arthur was cautious in approaching him, still afraid that Eames would change his mind but Eames too his hands and pulled him close, putting his arms around him and kissing him.

He was still filthy from war, covered in soot and ash from the battlefield, blood still fresh on the cuts near his hands and face but he wanted to see Arthur, he wanted to hold him, to kiss him and Arthur sighed. He himself was sweaty from the day’s work and he worried that Eames would find him displeasing but Eames held him tightly.

"I missed you. Throughout the battle, I thought of you."

Arthur blushed as he said,

"I thought of you too. I prayed for your safe return."

Eames smiled and said,

"I have the celebration tonight but come to my lands afterwards. I will not sleep without you tonight."

Arthur nodded and Eames kissed him deeply. It was only a few moments but Eames began to undress the stable boy, removing the tunic he was wearing. Arthur shivered as the cloth came off him and he covered himself with his arms.

"Here?"

Eames smiled, so enamored with his darling boy who was still so shy with him even now.

"Yes, here. I can’t wait a moment longer."

The sun was starting to set, the sky turning red and orange, the stable affording them some privacy. After stripping out of his own clothes and getting the oil from one of the pouches Eames carried, he was inside Arthur, the both of them on a bed of hay. 

He thrust carefully into his love, not wanting to hurt him but feeling so impatient. It had been so long and Arthur felt so good he tried to restrain himself. Arthur moaned against his throat, holding onto him, his arms around Eames’ shoulders, his legs open and his toes curled up as he whines gently. Eames picked up his pace, rolling faster, harder, grunting against his boy, Arthur panting into the night.

When Eames moved back to look at him, he kissed him hard, hearing Arthur sob, feeling him tense up and soon, wetness splashed between them and Arthur fell back, a shaky sigh leaving his mouth. Eames kept going, kissing his throat, marking him with his teeth and finally he came too, filling him up, feeling Arthur shutter, his arms never letting go of him and he clenched tightly around him, holding him in for as long as he could.

Afterwards, they lay silently in each other’s arms, the rumble of celebrating beginning near the castle. Eames didn’t care for any of it but he didn’t want to disappoint his king. But his heart was property of the stable boy who lay in his arms at that moment. He kissed Arthur’s face again, smoothing his curls from his face. 

"You will meet me tonight? At my lands?"

"Yes…yes…"

Arthur smiled as he said it and Eames slowly got up, hearing Arthur wince as he left him. They dressed and Arthur then picked the hay out of Eames’ hair as he sighed.

"I love you."

Arthur blushed - in the fading light of the sun and the torches burning in the distance, Eames could see the color on his face.

"I love you too…" Arthur whispered back. 

Eames kissed him once more before going. He still had to change for the occasion and it would be a few hours before he saw Arthur again. But he rather wait hours, then years.


	367. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur is a cat person, his cat is a gigantic grey ball who completely hates Eames. He glares at them from the dresser when they have sex, hisses at Eames whenever he passes, and pissed in Eames' clothes once. It's basically a war between man and beast over Arthur.

Magnus. That was Arthur’s cat’s name. Magnus and the very bane of Eames’ existence. 

When he first got with Arthur and things progressed, Arthur let him know about his cat. His elegant, regal, big grey cat. He wasn’t sure what he was, he rescued him and all he knew was that he was a big grey fluffy cat. He was sweet to him but he wasn’t sure how he would react around other people.

It was a fair enough warning and Eames took it lightly. That was his first mistake. 

Over the time he dated Arthur, Magnus hissed at him whenever he entered the room. He would sit on Arthur’s lap possessively when they would watch a movie and the one and only time Eames tried to be nice to him and pet him, Magnus made a swipe at him. 

Eames decided he didn’t like cats. Or rather he didn’t like Magnus. 

But Magnus was nice to Arthur, he purred around and let Arthur pet him and pick him up. Eames decided not to bother anymore and applied the philosophy of live and let live.

But Magnus didn’t want to live and let live. He glared at Eames constantly and when he and Arthur would have sex, Magnus was there, glaring at them. One time, Arthur tried to put him outside of the bedroom door but Magnus yowled and meowed and scratched at the door it was hard to keep any kind of romantic intent. 

In the morning, Eames found his clothes had cat piss on them and he wanted to just swing that cat around by his neck. Arthur apologized and washed his clothes for him. 

If Eames sat on the couch without Arthur, he would get a foot full of claws as Magnus would hide under the couch and wait for his foot to dangle so he could claw him. If he picked up anything that belong to Magnus, the cat would freak out and try to attack him, which caused a lot of scratches and wounds. 

Eames would never ask Arthur to give up his pet - after all Magnus was there first, but Eames was tired of him and he decided to stop coming over so frequently. Arthur went to see him instead, having an automatic timer set up for Magnus’ food and water so he could spend the night. 

"You really hate my cat don’t you?"

"Your cat is an asshole, darling."

Arthur laughed a little and kissed him as they lay in Eames’ bed.

"What about in the future, if we decide to move in together? I don’t want to get rid of him."

"Well, I’ll get a dog. A big dog. One that’ll eat him and that way we don’t have to worry about you getting rid of him."

Arthur nudged him and Eames laughed. He was kidding.

Sort of.


	368. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Arthur REALLY wants a promotion, and isn't above swallowing a little dick to get it. The dick in question belongs to his hot boss Eames. 
> 
> (The [picture](http://lolahardy.tumblr.com/post/102733307534/2hot2bstr8-now-that-is-one-way-to-get-a) used for this prompt)

Arthur had put in the work. He had done overtime, pulled in two new accounts, came in early and left late. He had done the whole power lunch and business dinners and now he was ready to be promoted.

In the company, Arthur was the best and he was sure his boss, Mr. Eames would notice. Mr. Eames was a flirt and he was sometimes inappropriate with him, a little handsy from time to time but it was nothing Arthur wasn’t too willing to bear. Besides, his boss was kind of hot. 

The word around the office was that only a couple of people were up for promotions. Arthur knew he was one of them, if not the only one though his coworker and total asshole, Nash strutted around the office like he already was a CEO. Arthur hated him. 

Before he went to lunch that afternoon, Mr. Eames’ secretary, Ariadne came to his desk as she said,

"Hey Arthur, the boss wants to see you."

"Right now? What lousy timing."

She gave him a sympathetic look as he got up and followed her. Once she left him at Mr. Eames’ office, she asked,

"Is there anything else I can do, sir?"

"No, Ariadne darling, go onto lunch."

She nodded and left, closing the door behind her as Arthur approached his desk.

"Arthur, love. How good to see you."

"Mr. Eames. You needed to see me?"

"I did. I saw you all the hard work you’ve been putting in lately."

Arthur straightened up proudly as he said,

"Yes."

"Gunning for a promotion hm?"

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Eames closed a file on his desk as he slid it away from him as he stood up and walked around to were Arthur was, then sat on his desk.

"I’m sorry to tell then that it’s been pointless. Unfortunately, the promotion is going to be given to someone else."

"What?"

Arthur felt disappointed and angry, his face showed his rage as Mr. Eames crossed his arms.

"Can you tell me why?"

Mr. Eames gave a shrug.

"There’s an employee that works harder, wants it more."

"No one wants it more than me!"

Mr. Eames gave him a look as he questioned it.

"Is that so?"

He grinned a bit as Arthur felt scrutinized, a bit exposed. He didn’t back down though, even as Mr. Eames’ lecherous look seem to trickle down the length of his body, unwrapping him out of his twelve hundred dollar three piece suit. 

"How much do you want it?"

"I’d…do anything."

Arthur felt the words leave his mouth weakly and his passion for his job, to advance seem to be getting him in trouble. When Mr. Eames took his hands, pulling him closer and then urging him to kneel down, Arthur did. He looked up at Mr. Eames’ belt and slowly undid it before undoing the button on his pants, drawing down his fly and exposing the expensive boxer briefs underneath. Before he touched him further, Arthur looked at him and said,

"I’m only doing this to prove a point. Don’t ask me to do it again."

"Wouldn’t dream of it."

So Arthur worked his boss’ cock out of his underwear, quietly impressed with the thickness in his fist as he gave him a few pumps, feeling him harden in his hand as he took the head in his mouth.

He felt angry with himself - angry because he hadn’t done this since college and angry that he actually, kind of wanted to do this. Mr. Eames was painfully good looking, English and his voice often sent shivers down Arthur’s spine if he wasn’t ready for it. He just wished it had been under different circumstances.

He sucked him down as much as he could, bobbing his head back and forth, not sure what else to do with his hands other then rest one on Mr. Eames’ thigh, the other holding the base of his cock, touching whatever his mouth couldn’t ready. When he hummed, he heard Mr. Eames groaning softly, one of his hands on the desk to hold him up, the other gripping Arthur’s hair. 

Arthur kept going, losing himself in process, loving how Mr. Eames’ moans seem to get louder and louder as Arthur would pull back and lick the underside of his cock, then taking just the head, letting his tongue work around it, feeling the slit where beads of precum gathered and coated Arthur’s tongue. He then took him back in deeper, looking up at his boss, feeling his hand clench in his hair and suddenly, Mr. Eames pulled back as he came, hitting Arthur’s mouth, cheek and chin. 

Arthur bit his bottom lip for a moment before he let go and let his tongue peek out, gathering a bit of Mr. Eames’ come and swallowing it. 

"Oh…Arthur…."

His hand was still in his hair and as he pulled Arthur closer, forcing him to sit up straight, Arthur watched as his cock smeared the last of his come on his tie. He wanted to be angry, his very expensive Brooks Brothers tie now ruined but he looked up at his boss and licked his lips instead.

Gradually, Mr. Eames let him go and Arthur stood up, reaching into his coat pocket and grabbed his handkerchief as he dabbed his face clean and then tried to clean off his tie to no avail. Meanwhile, Mr. Eames had tucked himself back in place. Arthur tried to hide the stain but it was pretty obvious. He gave up and looked at his boss as he said,

"So?"

"It’s yours."

Arthur felt smug again, smoothing out his pant legs as he was ready to leave. To hell with his come stained tie, he’d buy another. 

"Oh, Arthur just one more thing."

"Yes?"

"The promotion was always yours."

The cocky grin on Mr. Eames’ face made Arthur want to sneer in response. He had been played and he wanted to be mad but instead he said,

"I know."

Mr. Eames laughed.

"Going to lunch?"

"Yes."

"Want to go together?"

Arthur thought about it and said,

"Sure."


	369. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Adam/Tommy, Adam believes in research and taking a careful approach, so when he decides he wants Tommy to fuck him, he buys a suction cup dildo and practices. Follow up prompt: Tommy finds the dildo, and asks for a demonstration of what Adam's learned.

Before Tommy and Adam crossed the line, Adam did meticulous research. He had to find out the exact workings (though he only knew the crude, vague off handed basis of sex between two men.) 

He looked up stuff, medical stuff and did a lot of sex shop browsing and then doing internet searches of what and why that stuff was applied. He also read the cons and he decided that all of that was terrifying and if he kept reading, he would never let Tommy come near him again, so he stopped. 

The two main things that he gathered was that a lot of lubrication was needed and that there needed to be a lot of patience on both parties behalf. Adam wasn’t even sure if he could stomach the idea of getting a dick in his ass…he’d felt Tommy, he’d seen him and while his research told him that anal sex was better with a well endowed partner, he still didn’t know. 

He tested himself first, getting lube and trying his fingers, the feeling strange and new, but not over all bad. The next thing Adam did was get a dildo. He knew Tommy’s fingers were thicker than his own and he knew his dick was bigger than his fingers so he needed practice first.

He was embarrassed to buy one in person, so thanks to the anonymity of the internet, he got one through a sex shop. When it came, he hid it, still in the box, waiting until he got a chance to use it when he knew Tommy would be out. At the proper time, he took the box out and hid in the bathroom where he took out the dildo, blushing madly as he did and used the suction part to stick on the counter of the sink and looked at it, glad it was a clear purple color rather then skin toned. He felt silly at the same time but knew it was important if he ever wanted to be intimate with Tommy.

So he sucked it up, took off his clothes and lubed it up. He took his time preparing himself, groaning a little, his fingers spreading and pushing until it started to feel good. He then stopped and turned his back to the counter, getting up on his tip toes, glad the counter was low enough as he grabbed it to keep it steady as he felt the head of it right at his hole. 

He shuttered at first and thought of stopping but he pressed on, slowly lowering himself as he gasped and steadily breathed out, relaxing until the head penetrated him, He gasped and stilled as he moaned and gradually sunk down, inch by inch.

It felt like forever before he was filled up but by then, he realized that it wasn’t bad. He breathed hard and began to move after he adjusted enough and he moaned loudly, cursing by himself as he rocked back and forth. Slowly, he began to lift up and down, frustrated he couldn’t get far since he was on the tips of his toes but it felt so fucking good that he couldn’t care too much.

He took his cock in his hand, jerking himself off in time with his subtle bounces and when he came, it was the most intense orgasm Adam had ever experienced in his life. He was definitely ready for Tommy to actually fuck him.

Much later on in their relationship, long after he and Tommy had sex, Tommy accidentally came across the box that Adam hid the dildo in. Adam’s face burned up and he remembered his first experience with it and he hadn’t used it since.

"I uh…it’s not…"

Tommy didn’t look angry, just confused. Adam slowly explained why he had it, though it was fast and in broken sentences. Tommy finally stopped him and kissed him, giving him the box back. Adam thought of throwing it out but Tommy stopped him and said,

"Show me what you learned."

Adam’s felt the heat racing in his face, down his neck and he felt his dick get hard as he swallowed hard and asked softly,

"Really?"

Tommy smirked a little.

"Yeah."

Adam looked down at the box, moving back one of the flaps as he reached in and took out the toy, never thinking he would have to use it again.

"Okay…" 


	370. Tuck/Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: FDR had a dream of a mind-blowing sex with Tom but he swears to himself he would never ever tell anyone about that, especially Tom because he always has a special crush on Tom and Tuck is his best friend for God's sake. But one night he was completely drunk and wasted to the point that he can't even do 1+1 equals 2, he accidentally tells Tuck everything. Needless to say, Tuck has made a lot of hilarious efforts to hide his darling away since then

There were….Tuck paused to count - six shot glasses in front of FDR, two now drained glasses of water (that apparently did nothing) and FDR was holding another drink in his hand.

Tuck had only come because somehow, in his drunken stupor, FDR managed to text Tuck and tell him he needed to get home. A little detective work later, Tuck found out where he was and got out of bed, sliding Tom’s arm off him as he got dressed and went to pick FDR up.

At the bar, Tuck sat beside him and looked at him.

"Wow, mate. You had a lot to drink."

"Tuck!!"

FDR’s watery eyes looked at him and he leaned over to hug him, Tuck catching him and holding him up, propping him upright on the seat again.

"So what’s wrong? You haven’t been this drunk in a while."

"Didja get out of bed?"

Tuck smiled a bit.

"Yeah I did."

"Where you in bed with Tooom?"

Tuck laughed a bit as FDR’s words seem to dribble out of his mouth.

"Yes."

"Man…that Tom is something else. He’s good for you! Like chicken soup."

Tuck laughed again.

"Yeah, he is."

"I need to find someone like him. So they can take care of me…"

"You will."

"I had this dream I was with Tom."

"Uh huh."

Tuck felt alarmed a bit, but then rationalized that it was just a dream.

"Had this dream…me an Tom where bangin on my car. It was a diiiirrrttty dream."

FDR slurred as Tuck nodded.

"So you’re dreaming about fucking my boyfriend?"

"Is just a dream! I would never! You’re my best friend Tuck!"

He tried to hug Tuck again, nearly falling over again if not for Tuck holding him up again.

"I know, I know you’re my best friend too."

"But it was a hot dream…can’t tell Tom. He’d think I’m crazy."

"You told me though."

FDR brought his hand up to Tuck’s mouth, covering it as he said,

"Shhhhhhhhh! Can’t talk about it."

Tuck laughed a little and eventually, FDR finished his last drink and Tuck took him home.

While he knew it was just a dream on FDR’s part, he was a little wary of FDR being around Tom for now. It was easy to cancel social events, to just see FDR on his own but it became trickier as time went on.

Once on the street, Tuck had to turn Tom around before FDR saw them and he confused Tom, pulling him close and nearly covering his eyes as they walked. Though Tom laughed and didn’t even know that Tuck was doing all this to avoid his friend, Tuck was only relieved. Even when FDR did a sudden visit once, Tuck didn’t open the door fully, keeping it close to him as he leaned against the door frame, casually enough so no one would suspect what he was actually doing.

Eventually, Tom caught on as he asked,

"You haven’t hung out with FDR in a while."

"Oh, well he’s been busy."

"Uh huh."

The unbelieving look Tom gave him made Tuck confess as to what happened. Tom just laughed and shook his head.

"You’re absurd, you know that?"

"Well, it’s a precaution."

Tom shook his head, kissing him once before he went on towards the kitchen. As he did, he called out of his shoulder,

"You’re still absurd."


	371. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Sequel to the last Tommy/Adam prompt. I bet we all want to know if Tommy and Adam tried this position from page one fifty.

While Adam had only handled the book Kyle gave him a grand total of twice - once when Kyle gave it to him and again to  bring it from the living room to their bedroom, Tommy had actually thumbed through it a couple of times. 

Adam felt weird looking at it and a little embarrassed but he did have a lot of curiosity, especially when Tommy showed him page one fifty. Adam looked at the drawn position and blinked a few times.

"The way you guys talked about it made it seem like it was some weird contortion’s dream."

It was a simple enough position, Adam would have to be on top in a sitting up position and Tommy would be holding him. Tommy grinned as he said,

"We can try it if you want."

Adam bit his bottom lip and said,

"Okay."

The book stayed open on page one-fifty, right beside Tommy as Adam sat on top of him, rolling his hips as best as he could as Tommy held him, lifting him up. Now Adam knew what Tommy meant when he told Kyle it was all upper body strength. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck!"

Adam held on, his arms tight around Tommy’s shoulders, his face pressed against his, the feel of Tommy’s thick, strong arms holding him up as Adam essentially sat on them. It was an impressive feat of strength and it turned Adam on far more than he ever thought possible. 

Tommy lifted him and settled him again and again, fast, then slow, making Adam cry out and just hold on as best he could, enjoying the ride. 

When he finally came, he sobbed through it, made all the more intense as Tommy kept going, faster and faster, bouncing Adam on his cock until he came, a grunt against Adam’s shoulder was the only sound he made. He slowly set Adam down on his lap and Adam stayed put, feeling Tommy gradually go soft inside him, kissing his throat as he said,

"Oh yeah….we can do more stuff from that book."

Tommy smiled through his pants, his hands coming up to Adam’s back, his fingers stroking the smooth planes. 

"Yeah?"

Adam nodded, pulling back to kiss Tommy, smiling a little.

That weekend, Adam stood in line with Kyle as they both got coffee. Tommy was at the gym and Kyle was chatting about something when he cut himself off and asked,

"So, did you use the book yet?"

Adam reached up, scratching at his eyebrow as he felt a little warm around the collar, his face turning pink.

"Yeah…we tried it."

"And??"

"God, you’re eager to know about this shit."

"I’m curious!"

Adam cleared his throat, dropping his arm.

"It was uh…good."

"Page one-fifty?"

"Kyle…"

"So was it all upper body strength?"

Adam sighed deeply, regretting ever bringing the topic up.

"Yes, it was all upper body strength."

Kyle gave him the goofiest smile and Adam was grateful that he was next in line to order his coffee. When he stepped to the side to wait, Kyle followed.

"Good orgasm?"

"Goddamnit Kyle…"

"I just want to know! Maybe I should get one of those books for myself…"


	372. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Evie meets Jack's gf and they become bffs and gossip about their men. Jack goes to Forrest, but his older brother doesn't care. The girls soon get Cricket into their gang, and Howard just can't stop laughing

"Hi there, I’m Bertha."

She was a petite short haired blonde girl but she was polite and sweet and when she stuck her hand out, Evelyn took it.

"Hi, I’m Evelyn."

"I love your dress."

Evelyn looked down at the dark red long dress she wore and spread out the skirt a little.

"Really? I thought I botched the skirt a bit."

"You made it? I thought you got it in town! Jack, she made that!"

She turned to Jack Bondurant, the man that was currently courting Bertha, Forrest’s baby brother. He nodded in response as Bertha turned back to Evelyn.

"I’m so impressed!"

"I’d be glad to make something for you…"

From that moment on, the girls became friends. 

Anytime Jack was able to sneak Bertha out and take her back to the restaurant, she would sit and talk with Evelyn. Even on her own, Evelyn and her would sit in Bertha’s father’s house while she sewed. Evelyn was just glad to have a friend. 

One afternoon as Bertha was being fit into the dress Evelyn had made for her, Evelyn pinning it where it needed hemming and a bit taking in, they talked.

"My goodness girl, you’re a tiny wisp of a thing!"

Bertha laughed a little as Evelyn took in a bit on the sides then knelt to the floor to take up the length of the skirt. As she stuck pins around the bottom, she whispered,

"How are you and Jack?"

Bertha giggled again, blushing a little.

"We’re good. He’s very sweet. He brings me flowers and sometimes sweets. My daddy doesn’t want me to see him though. I wish he would. How about you and Forrest?"

Evelyn smiled at the mention of his name.

"We’re wonderful. I adore him….he makes me happy."

"Why Miss Evelyn if I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re in love."

Evelyn blushed again as she moved around, getting to the side of the hem. 

Throughout the construction of Bertha’s dress, Evelyn and Bertha became best friends, talking about their boyfriends. When Jack saw them at the restaurant one afternoon, surprised to see Bertha there, he noticed them giggling and whispering to one and other. Jack went to the back were Forrest was as he said,

"I don’t like it."

"Like what?"

"Bertha and Evelyn. They just…gossip like a bunch of hens."

"They are ladies."

Jack scoffed as Forrest continued to put things away.

"They’re just talkin."

"Yeah about us!"

"I got nothin to be ashamed of."

Jack gave him a look.

"I don’t either."

"Then don’t worry about it."

Jack tried not to worry about it. Even when he and Bertha were alone, he asked her what she and Evelyn talked about. Bertha smiled and said,

"Nothing Jack. Just girl stuff."

Jack pouted about it. Things got a little more upsetting when Cricket was spotted talking to the girls, just gossiping with them. Jack complained to his brothers again and Howard laughed at him.

"Look at you, gettin worked up over what a bunch of girls chat about."

"Cricket is not a girl!"

"Well, he might as well untuck his skirt if he’s going to gossip with them."

Forrest shook his head at the both of them.

"Jack, stop worryin’ about it."

Howard continued to laugh as Jack pouted.

"I just don’t like it."

"Then do something to give them something to gossip about."

Howard and Jack stayed quiet, looking at Forrest in shock until Howard burst out laughing, slapping his knee as Jack blushed a little.

"Never thought I’d see the day! Forrest making a joke!"

Jack shook his head and stormed out, leaving his older brothers to continue mocking him.


	373. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by featherus: Eames works as a bartender in a drag club. One night a young Arthur has to hide (smn is after him, you decide). Eames stubles upon him in the bar where he looks beet up and tire and shaky, ready to flee any moment. Eames knows that too well and offers him the job of a drag waitress. romance ensues :D

Eames cleaned off the counter top as the loud music played through the club. He had never been into the whole drag scene, but it was a good job, the money was good, the tips better and the people where nice he couldn’t really complain too much.

The club was just getting started, he had served a few customers already, a couple of regulars and some of the performers. He had just finished giving some water to a performer when someone new came in. Most of the new faces that came in were there for a thrill or curiosity or sometimes a party but this face spoke of fear and worry. He came to up to the bar and looked around and Eames approached him.

"Hey, can I get you something?"

The guy looked up and settled his hand on the top as he said,

"Uh..some water."

"Sure."

Eames gave him some water and then eyed him with some concern. He watched the guy look around, as if someone would find him and Eames stopped and leaned on the counter as he asked,

"Do you need help?"

The guy looked at him for a moment and then set his glass down. Eames got a chance to see him better then. Not just worry and fear colored his features, but exhaustion as well. He nodded as Eames told the other bartender working that night to cover him for a few minutes as he took the guy to one of the back rooms.

"What’s your name?"

"Arthur."

"I’m Eames. Listen I don’t know what’s going on with you but if you need help, I’d like to do what I can."

Arthur explained that he was running from a couple of shady people because he had cheated at a poker game. He sighed and he knew he couldn’t get far as himself and he knew they would look for him here. But he wasn’t sure what else to do when the club closed. 

Eames nodded and said,

"One second."

After getting the attention of one of the performers, he explained the situation, knowing Arthur needed cover afterwards and the performer agreed to help out.

Eames went back to work and didn’t see Arthur until it was nearly last call. Only then did Arthur show back up only Arthur wasn’t Arthur anymore, but another performer. Eames bit back laughter as Arthur sighed and said,

"Shut up."

"Don’t worry, I’ll walk out of here with you."

"Thanks."

Arthur stood around for the remainder of the night and when the club was closing, Eames walked out with him, holding onto Arthur’s arm.

"Thanks for this."

"I’m glad to help."

They walked to Eames’ car and Arthur kept looking around until they pulled away. Then and only then did Arthur breathe a sigh of relief. 


	374. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Tommy is always either on top of or behind Adam whenever they have sex. This time he wants Adam to ride him. Cue blushing, and Tommy coaxing out Adam's inner tramp.

It started off slowly, sweetly and Adam still felt that rush as he undressed and felt Tommy’s hands on him. He smiled, feeling his mouth at his ear, his own fingers working on Tommy’s sweats, undoing the drawstring and then tugging them down.

Tommy sat up and got undressed the rest of the way, then helped Adam before holding himself up over Adam but not settling. Adam smiled, leaning up to kiss him, putting his arm around him to pull him but Tommy said,

"Hey…let’s try something."

"Try…what?"

"Why don’t you get on top?"

Adam blushed but nodded.

Tommy was patient, kissing Adam as he lay on top of him, kissing him, Tommy’s hands smoothing up and down Adam’s bare back, waiting for him to sit up. His cock was already inside Adam and Adam was warm and blushing and almost embarrassed to sit up. When Tommy kissed him and moved back, Adam slowly sat up, his hands on Tommy’s chest as he looked away. Tommy groaned, feeling Adam sink further onto him and he was so sexy just doing his best not to fidget. Tommy rubbed his thighs, gasping softly.

"You’re doing good baby…"

Adam cleared his throat, his breathing a little hard as he said,

"I don’t know what to do."

"Do what feels good."

Adam bit his bottom lip as he tried, giving and experimental roll of his hips, then bouncing slowly, his cock hard and raising up against his stomach, smearing werness against his skin and everytime he moved, he smudged more precum against himself. Tommy watched him move, seeing him bouncing a little, his face flushed as he tried to move up and down, testing out what felt best.

In his movements, it made Tommy groan and breathe frantically, his hands gripping Adam’s thighs. He groaned and cursed with each of his motions, encouraging him, which only made Adam blush deeper.

"That’s it…there you go….ahh God, that’s it.."

"Good?"

Adam asked softly, his voice suddenly a little softer and Tommy nodded, trying to keep his vision focused on Adam. He watched him move and when Adam found his groove, he kept his pace, gradually picking up more and more, gasping, bouncing down harder and harder, riding Tommy like he never had before.

When he came, Adam shouted, his entire body trembling and his arms shook as he barely was able to hold himself up.

"Adam…"

Adam kept going, a lot weaker than before but he kept squeezing and riding him until Tommy came too. He groaned as Adam fell on him and Tommy wrapped his arms around him, both of them struggling to breathe again. Tommy licked his lips, smiling as he felt Adam whining softly.

"I can’t believe I did that…"

Tommy turned his head and kissed Adam’s face.

"You were amazing…so amazing…"

Adam still blushed as he said,

"I can’t move…"

Tommy smiled, kissing him again.


	375. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reyani: Sequel time on A/E, the twins & Mojo! Eames hears Mojo barking & gets a surprise of his life when he sees the twins taking their first steps. When Arthur gets home, Eames surprises him by having the boys walked over to him to greet him home 

Eames had left the boys in their playpen area which essentially was a large blankets with their toys all over it. Since Mojo came to live with them, he became their baby sitter whenever Eames or Arthur had to step out of the room. At the moment, Eames went to the kitchen to get some juice for the boys and he had to stop when he heard Mojo barking. He rushed back out to see Leo was standing and Alex was struggling to get up but eventually made it. 

Eames froze and slowly walked over to Mojo, kneeling down beside him as he said,

"Come here, come to babby…"

Leo clapped his hands as he started a few shaky steps, nearly falling as Alex followed quickly then promptly fell on his bottom. Eames still celebrated them, picking them up in hugs and kisses, then petting Mojo, thanking him for alerting him.

He practiced with them, holding their hands as they took little walks around the living room, Mojo following and nuzzling the boys whenever one fell and barking, tail wagging furiously when Eames applauded them in their success. 

By the late evening, the boys were doing well, walking a little, lifting themselves up with help from the couch and the coffee table and Eames was proud though tired from running after them when they decided to split up and go in different directions.

When Arthur came home, he let the boys go and let Arthur come in and set his things down as he spoke of his day. When he was ready to pick up his boys, Eames stopped him and said,

"Wait. Watch this."

Arthur stood near the boys and watched with wide eyes as Leo and Alex stood up and slowly wobbled their way over to Arthur. Arthur gasped and knelt down, holding his arms out to his boys and watched as they came towards him, giggling excitedly, shouting, 

"Daddy!"

Arthur caught them and kissed them as he smiled and felt so much pride.

"My boys are walking! When did this happen!?"

"This afternoon. Mojo called me out to see."

He was petting the puppy, tail wagging proudly as Arthur awwed and smiled at Mojo.

"He gets a special dinner tonight. As for our boys…"

He picked them up and walked over to Eames, sitting beside him on the floor as he took Leo.

"We’re going to have to baby proof this whole place now that they’re moving more."

"Yeah, I was thinking that. I would have started but they’re in motion now."

Arthur laughed as he let Alex pull at his tie, Leo nestled against Eames calmly.

"I can’t believe they’re walking already."

"Soon they’ll be making full sentences and talking."

"And going to school."

Arthur frowned as he pulled Alex close to him and kissed his chubby cheek.

"God, don’t say that, they’re babies still."

Mojo settled between them and Arthur pet him as Eames laughed.

"We have some time before that happens."

Arthur agreed as Alex bounced a bit more, going to pet Mojo, the puppy letting him.


	376. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: movie watching turns into a makeout session until Tommy asks Adam for a blowjob. Tommy never pressures him for head and gives it to Adam all the time, so Adam wants to do it even though he also wants to die from embarrassment at the thought of being watched.

The movie was flickering in the background, ignored as Adam and Tommy made out. It had been a long day for both of them and after dinner, all they wanted to do was spend time with each other. It turned into a teenage make-out session, rutting, touching each other over clothes and it was kind of hot like that. 

Tommy slid his hands up the back of Adam’s shirt, hearing him moan softly against his mouth as he felt his hand sliding down his chest, his stomach and finally pressing and rubbing against the growing bulge in Tommy’s pants. He smiled as his other hand settled on Adam’s slender hip, rubbing at his hip bone. When they broke away for air, Adam kissed at Tommy’s throat, nipping at the skin as if he wanted to mark him. As Tommy’s hand slid down to grasp Adam’s ass, he heard him groan. 

"Adam…would you do something for me?"

Adam hummed, hearing him while his fingers clung to Tommy’s shirt, his other hand still working on his erection. 

"Would you go down on me?"

He felt Adam hesitate for a moment, but he didn’t stop all the way. He seem to be processing the thought, not wanting to say no because Tommy always did it for him. So he nodded and said,

"Okay."

Tommy kissed him again and again. 

After some rearrangement and positioning, Adam knelt down on the floor between Tommy’s massive thighs as he helped him lower down the front of his boxer briefs. He took his cock in his hand, stroking him softly, looking at him, focused and concentrating though he felt warm as Tommy watched him, his hands on his thighs, letting Adam go at his own pace. 

Adam didn’t look up at Tommy, he just slowly moved his hand up and down before leaning forward, opening his mouth as he took him in. Tommy’s breathing picked up as he watched Adam, seeing him slowly bob his head up and down.

"Can I put my hands in your hair?"

Adam pulled off and kept his hand moving as he said,

"Yeah…"

And then took him back in his mouth. 

Adam blushed as he took him in a little deeper, Tommy’s hands in his hair, smoothing it back to see him better. Adam held Tommy’s cock in place for him, sitting up straight, feeling his knees ache a bit, his jaw getting tense as he hummed, letting his tongue play around the head. Tommy was uncircumcised and when the skin was still up, Adam pushed it back with his lips, loving the reaction that Tommy gave him. He let his tongue lick up his precum, hearing Tommy curse and groan, now and then the tension in his hair growing tighter.

Adam kept going, keeping his pace steady, using his hand to make up for his lack of experience, his eyes closed sometimes, other times, they opened to see what he was doing, but he never looked up at Tommy. He was too embarrassed.

When Tommy was close, he told Adam but Adam kept going, making Tommy come. He swallowed it, some spilling from his lips as he pulled back and wiped his mouth off, then licking it off from the side of his hand. It was the sexiest thing Tommy had ever seen.Only then did Adam look up, his face still flushed.

"Was that okay?"

"Fuck….yes…"

Tommy slumped back against the couch and Adam stood up, heading the bathroom. While the water ran, Tommy tucked himself back in place and tried to collect himself again and Adam returned. He curled up beside Tommy, hiding as Tommy asked him,

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I just…never did that before. And I was a little self conscious."

"You don’t have to do it again if you don’t want."

"No, I liked it. I loved the sounds you made. I don’t know…I’m weird."

"You’re not. It’s okay. Your effort was appreciated."

Adam laughed softly and finally looked up at him.

"It really was good?"

Tommy leaned over and kissed him hard. 


	377. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Merman AU? A/E? Like in You and I - Lady Gaga music clip? With the sexy times? Doesn't that muscled tattooed guy humping the mermaid GaGa resemble Eames?

When Eames came across a mermaid the first time, he thought he had lost it. Too many years at sea and all that. But no, he was very much real. An angel faced, slender boy with dark chestnut hair and a pale blue tail with iridescent long fins that seemed to be in tatters. 

His name was Arthur and he adored Eames. Whenever Eames wasn’t working on board a local vessel, he was at the beach and that was how Arthur saw him and lured him out to the ocean to swim with him. He had been skeptical, wary of the lore that mermaids meant to drown men and eat their bones, but Arthur just adored him and wanted to kiss him and hold him. 

"I’m lonely…"

Arthur told him and Eames understood. The sea was vast and Arthur was the first he had ever seen. 

They swam in the ocean, floating sometimes, now and then, Arthur would hold onto him and kiss him, ducking below the waves were Arthur would breath for the both of them. They would rest on the beach where Arthur’s hair would dry into wild unruly curls and his fins seem to sparkle even more. 

Eames adored him in return, often wishing he could take Arthur from the sea and make him his and his alone. Especially they kissed in the break of the oceans, Eames laying over him, kissing him softly again and again, feeling Arthur put his arms around him to hold onto him, his tail flipping in the water as he smiled against his lips. 

"I love you."

His words were spoken in the night, when the water was cooler and Eames could only stay a while longer. He had brought Arthur a gift, a bracelet made of glass beads which Arthur adored and wore immediately. It was Arthur’s confession and Eames kissed him, holding his waist as they bobbed in the water.

"I love you too. You’re my dream."

"And you, mine."

Arthur held onto him, resting his head on Eames’ shoulder, knowing Eames had to go soon.

"I’ll come back in the morning."

"I know. One day you won’t have to leave me."

"One day."


	378. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Adam/Tommy Tommy likes to spoon Adam on the couch while they watch TV. Adam likes to play the "how much seemingly innocent booty wiggling can Tommy take before he totally ravishes me" game.

Adam could sense Tommy falling asleep behind him. They were spooning on the couch, a favorite pastime of theirs. Apparently Tommy was far more tired than he lead on and as he lay behind Adam, his arm over his waist, his head on the arm of the couch, he started to nod off. 

Adam started to get comfortable, wriggling back some, moving his legs and getting closer to Tommy when he heard him give a slight groan.

Adam smiled a little, looking over his shoulder as he said,

"Still awake?"

"Yeah, I’m up."

Adam smiled a little and held onto Tommy’s hand and after a few more minutes, he readjusted again, pushing his ass against Tommy again, this time purposely and heard a hum again. He let a little time go on again and moved again. Then again. 

Each time, he could feel Tommy getting hard and when he did it again, he heard Tommy say,

"I know what you’re doing."

His voice sounded tired but sexy and deep. Adam looked over his shoulder as he laughed a little.

"What? I’m just getting comfortable."

"By putting your ass on my cock?"

Tommy’s hand gripped the front of Adam’s shirt and Adam smiled.

"I’m not, I’m just getting comfortable, really."

"You’re going to start some shit."

"I’m not!"

"Uh huh."

Adam waited a little while, feeling Tommy still hard right behind him and he pushed back a little again, moving back and forth, then up and down hearing Tommy groan a bit.

"Adam…."

"Hm?" Adam innocently responded.

"Should we go to bed?"

"Oh, you’re ready to fall asleep."

Suddenly Tommy sat up, rolling Adam on his back as Tommy grabbed his sides, tickling him a little.

"You little shit, you know what you’re doing. You’re gonna get it now."

Adam blushed a little and pulled Tommy down, wrapping his arms around him, kissing him as he opened his legs, putting them around his waist as he rut against him.

"Okay."

Tommy groaned a little and continued to kiss him. 

They never made it to bed.


	379. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is a thief who likes expensive things and likes to leave gifst for the infuriated police officer Arthur always leaving a note for him. Whole PD teases Arthur. Even if he wanted, how was he suppose to catch the thief who leaves no trail but the dust to bite after him?

Arthur walked into the scene as he looked around seeing the delicate work done in the jewelry shop. There was no smashed glass, no broken entryway, nothing. The smaller diamonds were left behind, so was all the silver and gold. Only diamonds and platinum - as was the thief’s M.O. Arthur slid on some gloves as he looked around, the police already taping everything off, the owner looking distressed and visibly angry.

Arthur only got about half way in the store when a rookie came out from the vaults and said,

"Uh, detective? You should come see this."

Arthur looked at him and then followed him. He could already hear the snickering but it didn’t get bad until Arthur looked inside the fault. Written in white spray paint across wall of lock boxes was another note, specifically addressed to Arthur.

_'I see you missed me again darling. Better luck next time.'_

Arthur frowned as the other cops laughed. Arthur looked at them as he said,  
"Seriously? You people are professionals, act like it."

He turned and left the vault as the laughter continued.

The string of robberies around the city had gotten worse and worse. What started off as smash and grabs had turned into sophisticated jobs that everyone swore was a multiple man operation but so far, nothing had been proven. There was only one suspect after a while, an international theif of English decent, known only as Eames. His calling card came after a few jobs in the city - the four hole drill job in each pane of glass.

"Four because his dominate hand’s pinky finger is crooked and he can’t straighten it out. So he uses four."

Soon, the four hole drill job was found all over every delicate job, large panes of glass removed from whatever was stopping Eames. His file was huge and there were only a handful of blurry photos of him that Arthur’s department recieved but each one of his crime scenes were about the same. Only diamonds and platinum were ever stolen and high end jewelers were an even bigger target. No security system could stop him, he always found a way around them.

Arthur wasn’t sure when the love notes started coming but a little while after he was assigned to the case, at every scene he walked into, there was a note for him, teasing, taunting, all covered with terms of endearment and Arthur was frustrated. They were all photographed and it became a joke among his department, “Arthur’s love notes”.

A Tiffany’s was hit a few days later. The four hole drill job done on every single case inside the store, only the finest pieces stolen. In the back of the store, as always, was left another note. Arthur looked at it and groaned as this one was different.

_'Arthur, my love - a token of my affections.'_

It was written on the wall, this time in marker and attached right beside it with tape, was a large yellow canary diamond.

Arthur groaned at himself, shaking his head as he said,

"Dust it before you pull it off, then dust the tape and the diamond. Be sure to look for prints all around this note. You never know, we could get lucky."

Arthur got some slack from his higher up’s asking why this thief was leaving him notes, but Arthur couldn’t explain it, he didn’t know this thief.

When the next job was pulled, it was almost as if the thief was waiting for Arthur that time. He was on his way home when he heard an alarm going off near him at a jewelers. Arthur ran over there and saw the main pane of glass from the door had been removed, the four hole drill job evident as Arthur stepped through the door frame, gun drawn. Eames had never tripped an alarm before and he wondered if it was done on purpose.

He barely got his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the store when he was blindsided, the gun in his hand knocked out of his hands as he was shoved to a wall, his wrists held down beside him, pressed behind him as he was face to face with the thief. It was Eames - Arthur recognized him and he struggled for a moment before Eames said,

"Shh…I’m on limited time here, my love. I tripped the alarm when I saw you."

"So it was on purpose."

"What are the odds you’d be walking by as I worked?"

He grinned and Arthur narrowed his eyes at him.

"It’s a pleasure to finally come face to face with you, darling. Did you like my last gift?"

"It’s evidence."

"Shame. Next time, keep it. Those are expensive jewels and tokens of my affection."

He kissed the corner of Arthur’s mouth before fleeing and Arthur only shook his head, grabbing his gun from the floor and running after him. When he got outside, there was no one there and the police cars were just pulling up.

The shop was now a crime scene and Arthur was questioned before he was allowed to do his job. The other cops wondered where Arthur’s love note was but Arthur explained he stopped him before he was able to leave a note this time.

After a mountain of paperwork, Arthur went home and when he took off his coat, he heard something clatter to the floor. He looked and looking up at him, was a pink diamond, set in a platinum setting. Arthur leaned down and picked it up, looking at it, knowing it was from Eames. He frowned and he knew he should have turned it in as evidence but he remembered Eames’ words…

…so he left it on his night stand and continued to change his clothes.


	380. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: Do you think we could get a sequel, where Eames returns to his lands and Arthur meets him there? Arthur sneaks in somehow into the house and we see them in the dead of night, both clean now and making love in Eames' crisp sheets. (Which is quite the contrast to their tryst in the hay earlier hehe) and maybe some more of that super sweet and adorable pillow talk! I'm so excited just from writing this!

Eames smiled and took wine and mingled for as long as he could tolerate it. Knowing his boy was waiting for him at his lands made him all the more impatient.

When it was enough, Eames took his leave, sneaking out, not wanting to be stopped or cohereced into staying longer. He got to his horse, saddling up and riding back to his lands.

He lived in a modest home - modest for him anyway and while he had servants that lived in his home, they were trusted and knew of Arthur. They let him in and bathed him and let him stay in their master’s bed so when Eames got home, his squire took his horse to the stables and then Eames went inside.

Everyone in the household was asleep so Eames went straight to his chambers, closing the door behind him as he saw Arthur asleep in his bed, the furs covering all of him but his head. There was a single candle burning on the table beside him, Eames using that light to undress fast and slowly lifted up the blankets on the other side, sliding underneath, his hands immediately finding Arthur, warm and soft. The moment he touched him, he heard Arthur sigh softly and turn to him.

"Eames…I’m sorry I fell asleep."

"No, it’s fine, beloved…"

He kissed Arthur softly, feeling him turn towards him, his slender arms sliding over his shoulders as he pulled him closer, his legs opening for Eames right away. Eames rolled them so he was on top and when he reached down between Arthur’s thighs and touched the rim of his hole, he found him clean and dry.

"Your servants made me bathe before I got in bed."

He seemed embarrassed and shy and Eames kissed him again, his fingers still touching and rubbing him softly.

"It’s fine…I just wanted to feel if you still had my seed from earlier."

"I wanted to keep it…I tried…"

Eames kissed him again and again, silencing him. Soon Arthur fell silent, moaning against him as Eames reached for the small vial of oil on the table, taking it and opening it as he pulled back to see what he was doing. Once he was done, he set it back and then slid his hand back between Arthur’s thighs. He heard him breathing hard, his hips lifting up to his fingers as his hands, rough and calloused from work gripped Eames’ arms.

When Eames felt him opening up, submitting to his touch as he always did, he moved his hand back from Arthur, stroking his own cock to coat it with oil before guiding himself inside Arthur, hearing him whimper. He paused to let him adjust and Arthur sighed, lifting his legs up a bit more, pressing his knees against Eames’ side as he urged Eames to keep going.

So Eames did, going forward, feeling the warm, wet slickness of Arthur’s insides gripping him, pulling him in and when he bottomed out, he sighed softly as if in relief. Arthur kissed him again and again, making sweet little sounds that made Eames’ skin tingle.

He moved slowly, his hand on Arthur’s thigh, the other on the bed beside him as Arthur held on, moaning with every thrust of Eames’ hips. The candle made him glow, made his skin seem like melted gold and Eames couldn’t stop kissing him, tasting the salty sweetness of his throat, feeling how warm he was, but burning hot between his legs. Eames loved this boy, he knew he did and he would take him from the squaler of his station in life elevate him because Eames could, because he loved him.

Arthur whimpered, kissing Eames’ face as he gasped, his body trembling, his thighs shaking at Eames’ sides as he said,

"Eames…"

"I know…"

He was so close and Eames kept going, faster than before and Arthur cried out, spilling his seed all over his stomach, smearing it on Eames’ and soon, Eames followed after him, flooding inside Arthur and he shuttered as Arthur squeezed, his little hole gripping him, wanting to keep every drop inside him. They kissed frantically, Arthur sighing as Eames settled on top of him.

There was nothing said for what felt like hours. Eames nodded off after a moment but when he heard Arthur make a slight sound, he picked his head up.

"I’m sorry…I must have slept…"

"I don’t mind. I like to feel your weight on me. I like to feel you inside me."

He smiled as he said it, his face flushed. Eames smiled back at him, smoothing his hair back as they looked at each other from the glow of the now mostly burnt out candle.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Stay here tonight."

"If you want me to."

"I do. I want you to stay here and keep my bed warm. Then in the morning, I want to wake up with you and have you sit on me so you can ride me like you would a horse."

Arthur blushed deeper this time, his mouth hanging open.

"The things you say."

Eames kissed him once more before pulling out and laying beside him, Arthur turning towards him as Eames blew out the candle to sleep with his beloved.


	381. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Tommy asked Adam to show him what he learned with his dildo, so Adam shows him.

Adam couldn’t believe what he was doing. Tommy was sitting at the foot of the bed wearing just his sweat pants and in the middle of the bed, was…it.

Adam still couldn’t believe that he bought it, used it and was now going to show his boyfriend how he used it. He stepped out of the bathroom wearing a shirt and his underwear and he approached the bed, his fingers toying with themselves as he swallowed hard and said,

"Are you sure you want to see this?"

Tommy nodded, a slight smirk on his face as Adam took a deep breath and took off his underwear and got on the bed. He concentrated at the task on hand, picking up the dildo and slicking it with the lube as he got up on his knees and looked at Tommy, seeing he was rubbing himself slightly over his sweats.

Adam coated his fingers next and reached behind him, sliding them against his hole, rubbing carefully before easing one inside himself, gasping a little.

"I rather you be doing this…"

Tommy sighed a bit.

"I will."

"It feels better when you do it. Fuller."

"Adam…"

Adam grinned a little, seeing how he was effecting Tommy. He started to feel a little proud of himself, less shy, less self conscious. When he felt ready enough, he took the dildo and propped it under himself, slowly sitting down on it as he held the base. He went slowly, his other hand lifting up his shirt since he hadn’t bothered to take it off as Tommy watched intently.

"Fuck….Tommy…"

He groaned, sliding about half down as he lifted himself up again, still holding the base.

"It would be easier if I was on a flat surface…the bottom has a suction cup…fuck…still feels good."

He moved again and again, sliding up and down, making sure Tommy was watching, as if Tommy could turn away.

Tommy could only take so much as he made Adam stop, easing him on the bed as he took the dildo out of him, leaving it on the bed as Tommy eased himself out of his sweats and was able to just slide right inside Adam. They both groaned at the feeling and Adam moaned, his legs immediately hooking over Tommy’s waist as Tommy thrust into him hard.

He kept going, harder and harder, making Adam scream. Both of them being worked up, they only lasted a couple of minutes and soon, Adam was coming, his entire body shuttering while Tommy followed a second later.

While they lay in the afterglow, Adam turned to Tommy and laid his head on his chest as he sighed a little and said,

"Was that okay?"

"I just fucked you harder than I ever did before…what do you think?"

Adam laughed, bringing his hand to his face as he hid. Tommy laughed too.

"So you’re keeping that thing."

"And use it for you again?"

"That’s the idea."

Adam blushed, shaking his head but his smile remained on his face.


	382. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by original-plagiarism: Bane and John are cute fuzzy little cats (NOT kittens! Because kittens are small. Bane and Johnny are big). And they play. And catch fish for each other. And just a cute kitty story because I love kitties... (^・ω・^ ) P.S: Bane/Eames is protective. :3

Blake had been a sturdy street cat his entire life. He never had a home, never knew his family and he was fine with that. He had a nice dry place in an alley and he knew where to get food. That was good enough for him. 

Things changed though when he met an even bigger cat one day who was eating where Blake usually ate. He didn’t like that and made it known though Blake regretted his actions when they other cat rose to its full height. His fur was a pale grey color, a deep scar running down the other cat’s massive back and another near its mouth. His eyes were a shocking blue and Blake saw the fury in them as he looked at him. 

Blake backed off, even felt like apologizing when he realized the other cat was just as hungry as he was. After he ate, he left and there was still plenty for Blake. 

The next day, the same cat was there. And the day after that and after that. One day Blake just went up to him and ate with him rather than waiting for him to finish. 

The other cat was Bane and soon, he and Blake were together, looking out for one and other, eating together, walking together and Blake even brought him back to his sturdy box in the alley way when it rained one night. Blake cuddled with him, loving how Bane was radiating heat, how soft the bigger cat even though he appeared to be so solid. 

Blake grew to love his companion and Bane loved him in return. Bane protected him from any other cat that dared to come near them when they ate, when they walked somewhere and Blake would let him because he knew it was in his nature - though he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. 

One night, Blake woke up alone and he feared Bane had left him. He wandered out to the front of the box, looking around for him, yowling for him, afraid something had happened to him and he thought of running out to look for him when Bane came back. In his mouth, he dragged a piece of fabric with him and Blake had so much relief in seeing him, he ran to him, nuzzling him, so happy he was okay and coming home to him. Bane showed him the fabric he brought him, a large piece of quilted blanket that would keep them warm in the winter months. Blake was so grateful for that, there had been so many months that Blake had to hide somewhere to avoid the frost in the air but now…now he didn’t worry about it.

The blanket was brought back to the sturdy box and after Bane settled in, Blake followed, curling up beside him, feeling Bane’s heavy paw thrown over him as they slept for the rest of the night.

Bane improved their home little by little, bringing food that could be stored for a few days so they didn’t always have to leave to hunt, newspapers to further cushion the inside and insulate them from the cold, some times fancier foods that Bane would blatantly steal from people. Blake began to wonder how he ever lived without him.

There was one more winter morning that Blake woke up feeling a chill in the air but he only felt it when he lifted his nose up from the cocoon of warmth that was Bane and the blanket. He thought of getting up to hunt but he had no real deserve for it. Bane only meowed at him and licked his face, urging him back down so Blake did, nuzzling under Bane’s chin to sleep once more. 


	383. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames and Arthur are step-brothers who cant stand each other, until one day they are left alone and a row turns into sex

Arthur’s mother married Eames’ father when they were both about twelve.

Arthur and Eames didn’t really want to get to know each other, each upset with their respective parents for divorcing their spouses and breaking up their homes and marrying some strangers.

When they all moved into the pristine manor that Arthur’s mother owned, Eames instantly felt out of place. His step brother was a preppy little proper shit who looked down on Eames.

As they got older, their conflicts became greater, their rows growing from not sharing toys and spaces to just not standing each other. They bickered constantly and ignored each other when they didn’t.

Once, their parents took a break from them. They were both seventeen and they trusted their boys to watch the house while they went on holiday. Eames decided he was going to stay in his basement room - one of the larger rooms of the house. He had a bed area as well as a desk, a couch and a large TV with video games stacked along side it. He also had a massive collection of books that he adored and had collected since before his father was divorced.

Arthur decided to do the same, stay in his own room and it was fine for hours until Eames ordered pizza. He left it on the counter as he turned to get something to drink and Arthur came down.

"You ordered pizza?"

"Yeah."

Eames’ voice was monotone as he closed the fridge door.

"You could have told me, I’m starving."

"Well that’s not my problem princess."

"Fuck you."

The fight started from there. They shouted at each other, the fight getting louder and louder and with no parent to intervene, it quickly escalated and Arthur shoved him and Eames shoved him back. Soon, they were fighting, grabbing each other, hitting each other and when Arthur fell to the floor, Eames followed, at first with intention to crush his arms with his knees and then hit him about the face while he was defenseless but when he did, he saw his crotch was close to Arthur’s face.

They stopped and looked at each other, their chest heaving and something clicked, something changed and Eames stood up, pulling Arthur up with him as he pressed him to the counter and kissed him. Arthur kissed him back, putting his arms around him, their teeth clicking, their mouths taking a moment to line up, each struggling against each other for dominance. Eames growled and pressed against Arthur harder and Arthur fought back, his fingers digging into Eames’ back.   
When they broke apart for air, Eames grabbed his hand and took him to his room, Arthur willingly following. Once they got down there, they stripped and got into Eames’ bed, still kissing, touching each other and when Eames moved his hand from Arthur’s cock to between his thighs, he felt him tense up and stop.

"What, you’re a virgin?"

"Like you’ve fucked everyone in the world."

"No…but I bet I’ve gotten further than you."

"You’re not getting anywhere now if you don’t shut the fuck up."

Eames grinned a little, suddenly a little turned on by Arthur’s cocky little attitude.

"Prat."

Arthur smirked at him, his hand never stopping from jerking Eames’ off.

"You gonna fuck me or look at me."

Eames moved back, getting the lube as he slowly slicked Arthur. They both had little experience despite their bloistering and they eased a bit as they began to get further. When Arthur winced and said ow, Eames stopped, kissing him.

"I’m sorry."

"It’s okay."

Eventually, Eames began to push inside him, Arthur gasping, saying ow again, making Eames stop. More lube was added and Eames slowed down again, touching him, slowly stroking his cock, distracting him as he kissed Arthur, easing in a little at a time. When he bottomed out, Arthur groaned as Eames smiled.

"Feels good?"

"Shut up…"

"You feel good."

Arthur looked at him, a little surprised at the confession as he lifted his hips a little, taking Eames even deeper and Eames moaned.

"Yeah…you feel good." Said Arthur.

Eames kissed him again and gradually, they moved. It took a few tries, a few movements to get in sync with each other but finally when they lined up, it was amazing. They moaned against each other’s mouths, their bodies slick with sweat, the lube making a mess on Eames’ sheets but they didn’t stop. Eames kept going harder each other, biting at Arthur’s mouth, feeling him shiver against him and each time they looked at each other, it was an intense look back, vulnerable and suddenly exposed as if opening the flood gate to unknown suppressed emotions.

When Arthur was close, he whined, trying to make it last longer and he gasped, his hands gripping Eames’ arms as he said,

"I’m close! Nnnn…no, no, no…not yet, not yet!!"

But Eames never slowed down, he kept going harder and faster until Arthur came, his entire body falling flat as he gasped for air. Eames followed after him after a few more thrusts, a deep groan leaving his mouth as he stilled and nearly laid on Arthur before catching himself and pulling out as he lay beside him. They both panted, swallowing hard and struggling to catch their breathes. When they looked at each other, they seemed shy at first but then they smiled at each other.

Their fights stopped afterwards. Their parents were confused at first, then pleased that their boys finally started getting along. The time alone seemed to have done them good.

More good then they realized.


	384. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I was wondering if you could do a sequel to the photographer AU? Where maybe after dinner they go back to a hotel room and take some photos there?

Arthur knocked on the hotel room door, almost embarrassed that he showed up after all. He was only with his regret for a moment before the door opened and Eames was there. He was still in his jeans and singlet, a smile on his face as he said,

"Hey, come in."

He smiled and stepped aside and Arthur walked in. He carried his camera kit with him still and Eames noticed it right away.

"Always working huh?"

Arthur laughed a bit and set the bag down as he said,

"Yeah…I didn’t want to leave it in the car."

"So, what would you like for dinner? Anything, it’s on me."

"Whatever you get is fine."

"Alright."

Eames picked up the hotel room phone and called for room service as Arthur got a chance to look around. It wasn’t really a room so much as a penthouse suite. There was a bedroom and sitting room with a fire place, a dining room and an elegant looking bathroom with a Jacuzzi and glass panel shower. His view was breathtaking and Arthur’s first instinct was to get his camera from his bag and go to the window, snapping a few shots from the terrace. He only stopped when Eames stepped near the terrace doors and smiled at him.

"Good view huh?"

"Yeah."

Arthur went back inside as Eames closed the doors and they sat in the dining area, talking a little. Arthur found out that Eames was very down to earth, humble almost, not really talking about his job or any award or kudos he was up for. He mostly asked Arthur about himself, asking about his work.

"You said you didn’t take pictures of actors, so I Googled your work. They’re amazing…no wonder you don’t take pictures of actors. Tell me about that snow storm one."

The photo he referred to was a one that Arthur suffered for greatly. He had just been meaning to take a picture of the woods but the storm came down fast and Arthur was about to turn back when a massive black wolf seem to appear out of nowhere over a hill Arthur was near. He took pictures anyway, though still afraid and he won an award for the photo, the way the storm raged and the black wolf stood out from the snow.

He explained all that to Eames and Eames looked amazed.

"That sounds so much more interesting then making a movie."

Arthur shrugged.

"I think they’re both on par. Making a memory and framing it for all time. We both get awards for our work."

Eames agreed.

Soon dinner arrived and they ate and had some wine and then sat in the sitting area so Eames lit a fire. 

"I’m really glad you came."

"I was worried at first. But now I’m glad I came too."

Eames grinned at him. 

They both relaxed and soon Arthur had his camera in his hands again, following Eames as he walked through the suite, very casual, very sexy and Arthur started to think this is what no one gets to see, just Eames being himself. He laid back on the bed that was still messy and he sighed, a smile on his face as he watched Arthur. 

"Why couldn’t you do this for me earlier?"

"I wanted to rile you up. Get your attention."

He reached up, grasping Arthur’s hand and pulling him on the bed with him, making him lay beside him as Arthur still held his camera. He felt comfortable beside Eames, hearing his heart beating, the scent of his cologne, the warmth of his skin. 

"You got my attention."

"Good. Now how do I keep it?"

"You’re doing a good job so far."

Eames laughed a bit and held him for a bit.

"Can I see your camera?"

"Yeah."

He handed it over and Eames only turned it around, glanced at it for a moment before turning to Arthur and kissing him softly. As he did, he raised his arm up, the lens pointed down at them and he snapped the photo. 

When they pulled back, Arthur smiled softly as Eames said,

"That’s just for you."


	385. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: HighSchool AU where Arthur is a senior and on his birthday everyone is wishing him a happy birthday at school, but he's really hoping that the boy he's infatuated with, Eames, talks to him today. Little does he know that Eames is planning to ask him out today, because likewise he hasn't been able to stop thinking about Arthur. Just adorable gooey ness and fluffy feels please!! Maybe a birthday kiss <3

"Happy birthday!" 

Ariadne cheered the moment Arthur opened his front door. He laughed as she handed him a small collection of birthday balloons and he took them, a bit in awe.

"How did you get these so early?"

"I bought em last night. I’m prepared."

She looked smug as he was about to leave them at home but she insisted he take them. It was his birthday after all. 

He sighed and said okay and they left for school, Ariadne driving. 

That morning, he was showered with hugs and choirs of ‘happy birthday!’ and throughout the day, his friends gave him gifts and added to his collection of balloons. His best (male) friend Dom gave him a hug and a gift, the DVD boxset that Arthur had been dying for and Mal gave him more balloons and a card. 

While Arthur was enjoying his birthday so far, what he really wanted was for Eames to notice him. He had harbored a crush for Eames for a long time and while they had exchanged hi’s and Dom knew him, they still hadn’t talked much. Arthur had hoped that today would change all that, being his birthday and all. 

At lunch time, one of Ariadne’s friends brought him a gourmet cupcake from the bakery she worked at and he got to enjoy a free lunch, thanks to Dom. It was a great lunch. Dom, Mal and Ariadne promised to take him out tonight too for dinner and then there was the celebration come Saturday. Arthur couldn’t wait. 

All day, Arthur hoped that Eames would come up to him and tell him happy birthday but he hadn’t even seen him so far though he knew he was in school. 

By the time the last bell rang, he felt a little disappointed he hadn’t even seen Eames and he sighed a little as he walked back to Ariadne’s car with her, his trail of balloons following him.

"What’s the matter?"

"Nothing. Just…it’s silly."

"What? Come on tell me."

"I just….you know….Eames. I was hoping he’d talk to me today."

Ariadne gave him a sad smile as Arthur gave a little shrug.

When they got to Ariadne’s car, he was surprised to see Dom, Mal and…Eames waiting there. They approached the car, Arthur feeling nervous as Eames looked up and saw him and he smiled at him. 

"Hey, what’s going on?" Asked Arthur, a little worried.

"I didn’t get the chance to see you all day, so I wanted to wish you a happy birthday." Said Eames.

Arthur smiled and Eames opened his arms to hug him and Arthur accepted, feeling Eames hold him and Arthur sighed a little. He knew his friends had done this for him, but what he hadn’t expected was Eames pulling back, but not letting go and looking at him.

"Would you go out with me?"

Arthur’s eyes got wide as his mouth hung open, a bit flustered and thrown off guard.

"W-what? Seriously?"

Eames grinned a little as he said,

"Yeah…I want to go out with you. I’ve kinda been planning it…to ask you today."

Arthur could hardly believe it, his heart beating furiously in his chest as he felt like jumping up and down, giddiness bubbling inside him.

"Yes!"

He didn’t care that he sounded so eager. Eames smiled back at him as Ariadne woo-ed really loudly, Mal and Dom laughing as Mal said,

"Okay, now kiss!"

Arthur looked at her, his face flushing with color as he said,

"Mal!"

She shrugged as Arthur looked back at Eames.

"Sorry…you don’t have to."

"I wouldn’t mind…I mean…if it was okay with you."

"Yeah…yeah it’s okay."

Arthur hardly thought about it as Eames leaned closer and kissed him while their friends cheered.

It was the best birthday Arthur ever had.


	386. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Jon wants to go out, so he drags Tommy to their first gay club. Tommy knew Jon was a handful but was not prepared for the animal he is on the dancefloor. All dirty moves, popping his ass out, grinding, etc. Tommy takes a breather and gets a drink, but comes back to see Jon dancing with another guy, the guy grinding on Jon's ass. Tommy is NOT pleased, cue jealous reclaiming.

When Jon got fussy and stir crazy, he begged Tommy to go out with him. He pleaded because he didn’t want to go alone, he didn’t want to leave Tommy alone, he didn’t want to stay home and heard of a new club. Tommy sighed and slowly gave in.

The last time they had gone out, Jon got drunk and danced with some girl. This time, he figured Tommy would feel more comfortable dancing with him at a gay bar. 

When they pulled into the parking lot, Tommy sighed deeply as he looked at him.

"Really?"

"Well…I want to go out. And I know you don’t like girls touching me. And I figured you would dance with me here."

Tommy couldn’t really find fault in his logic and gave in.

He nearly forgot that a club scene, in still a club scene, gay or straight. Jon was on the floor after a couple of drinks, dragging Tommy with him. It was easy to fake dancing with him and he had a good time just watching Jon loose himself in the music. He worked up a sweat and ground himself up against Tommy because that was his man after all. 

After a while, Tommy needed to get some water. He had a couple more drinks but he was easily sweating them off. He told Jon to stay within in his sight and Jon nodded as Tommy went to the bar, glad he was wearing black because it felt like a work out the way he was sweating. He got some ice water and drank it down in a gulp, feeling some eyes on him on the bar, from the bar tender. He only grinned a bit and set the glass down and turned back to look for Jon. 

Jon was still on the floor, dancing hard only he wasn’t alone. There was some creep behind him, getting closer and closer and as Tommy stalked across the club, he was actually a little grateful that he wasn’t noticed. He got on the floor and walked up in front of Jon, seeing him still having a good time, putting his arms around Tommy.

He hadn’t even noticed the guy behind him and Tommy claimed him, his coming down on Jon’s ass, pulling him close as he glared at the creep behind him, turning Jon away from him as he kept dancing. Jon grinned at him as he got close to his ear, speaking over the music as he said,

"Did something happen? You’re all tense and possessive."

Tommy shook his head and encouraged Jon to keep going. 

When they got home, Jon rode him hard - more of a ‘thank you for going out’ but also a big turn from how Tommy protected him. When they were done, Jon stayed on his lap, his head hanging as he panted for air, Tommy worn out and exhausted. When Jon looked up, he swept his hair away from his face as he said,

"Come on, let’s shower."

"Fuck…I don’t know if I can get up."

Jon laughed and leaned down closer to him, clenching a bit, making Tommy groan as Jon kissed him.

"There’s no way you’d let me pin you down."

Tommy laughed softly.

"Alright. Let’s go shower."

Jon got up and helped Tommy to his feet as they both headed to the bathroom for a shower before bed.


	387. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Sequel to the baker!Arthur please: Eames found out that Arthur has a rather cute and adorable habit which is Arthur always describes the colors by the dessert's name than its original word (like "Crème Brulee is so not for you Eames" or "I like cream cheese, it looks beautiful when you're wearing that")

After dating for some time,Eames noticed that Arthur had an adorable habit. Well, Arthur had many adorable habits. Sometimes when Eames came to see him in his shop, he had flour in his hair, stained on his apron, other times, he was still decorating when Eames showed up. When they were together and they kissed and Eames buried his face against Arthur’s neck, he smelled like vanilla, his hair smelled like honey and it was a soft fragrant scent that Eames was in love with it. 

But the most adorable thing that Arthur did that Eames was completely enamored with was how Arthur described colors in dessert terms. Things like that, 

"This is like a chocolate mousse shade…" When he handed a leather coat.

"There’s a difference between this cream cheese tart and this vanilla bean color." When describing two different shades of white. 

"This is blueberry. It suits you." When Arthur tugged at the blue colored fleece Eames was wearing.

Eames never corrected him, never brought it to his attention and only smiled in delight when Arthur did it. 

He invited Arthur to help him pick out some sheets once, just to hear him describe the colors to himself, even actual colors, like raspberry and lavender had words like torte and cake added to them, absentmindedly of course and Eames would always smile when he heard it.

"This is mint chocolate…the softness looks comforting. I’d get these."

Because of the way Arthur described them, Eames bought the very ones he picked out.

Any time after that, Eames appreciated the very work Arthur put into his shop, seeing how it affected him, how it was his very essence. When Arthur was at work, Eames still popped in and got his special dessert, made with love and Eames would lean on the counter and say,

"Tell me about this one."

Arthur would smile and turn the cupcake around to show off all the angles.

"This is a lemon and vanilla cupcake with a passion fruit core and white cake. The lemon boosts the vanilla taste."

Eames picked it up and smelled it softly and he knew Arthur had just made it, the bottom of it still warm. He was delighted to know that Arthur would smell of vanilla and lemon later. He took it, peeling the paper back and taking a bite and humming in pleasure.

"I love this."

"You love everything I make."

"Because I love you."

Arthur stood for a moment, frozen and pink in the face since it had been the first time Eames said it. Arthur leaned over the counter and kissed him.

"I love you too."

Eames took another bite before he said,

"I bought that chocolate mousse coat."

"I love it. Now that I’m seeing it in the light, it’s more like black forest." 

Eames grinned. 


	388. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Eames sees Arthur with a really handsome man and it looks like Arthur adores this guy - he is smiling all the time and everything. Eames doesn't know it's Arthur's older brother, he is heartbroken so he gets drunk and goes to Arthur's flat in the middle of the night. Drunken love confessions ensures.

Eames hadn’t meant to go looking for Arthur, he hadn’t meant to stand there and witness Arthur having dinner with another man in the hotel restaurant. He hadn’t meant to see Arthur lit up and smiling and talking to this man as if he was smitten with him and Eames wanted to shoot himself.

He wasn’t ready to feel as if he had gotten all the air knocked out of him and he actually felt the need to sit down, his balance shaky suddenly. He wasn’t at all ready to feel that pain. He turned and left, going to the suite where the team was. He hardly remembered what he did and when Arthur joined the room, Eames felt like his stomach hurt. 

He made up some excuse when Arthur was under and said he was sick and left, going back to his room and emptied out his mini bar, He needed his mind to be foggy and he needed to not think anymore. 

He was drinking to pass out but for the time being, he couldn’t get tired enough, his heart still breaking whenever he thought of Arthur. He was sitting at the desk in his hotel room nursing the bottle of Jack when he heard a tap at his door. At first he thought he was imagining the noise but then he heard it again and he slowly stood up, carefully walking to the door and opening it only to see Arthur standing there. He was still in his nice, pristine suit, his hair combed back. 

"They told me you were sick, not drunk."

Eames rolled his eyes and moved away from the door and Arthur stepped in, closing it behind him. 

"Why are you drunk?"

"Because I want to be."

"Eames, why don’t you be a fucking grown up. We’re at a job, we’re supposed to be working-"

"Don’t tell me to be a fucking grown up when you show up  _late_  on this job because you were on a  _date_!”

He meant to sound angry and bitter and he did a job at snapping at Arthur despite his drunkness. Arthur was surprised and he looked at him strangely.

"Date? What d-…wait…you saw me having dinner?"

"Yes, with your precious date that was so important that you had to show up late! So don’t you lecture me on being a grown up!"

"Are you jealous?"

"Yes!"

He hadn’t hesitated. His better judgement was asleep at the switch so Eames’ mouth just ran on without being checked on.

"He was so like you, Arthur. Just perfect and put together and…proper. No wonder you were so happy seeing him. You were lit up talking to him…you smiled at him…you never smile at me like that."

"I do too." Arthur’s voice was soft then but Eames missed it.

"You do not! You…just…see through me. And I know I can’t be like that and I am professional! I mean not at this moment, but usually I am! I don’t hit on you during the job and when I ask you out afterwards, you never say yes and I know it’s because you think I’m stupid."

"Eames…"

"Let me finish!"

Arthur nodded.

"You just…don’t at all like me. And I do. I like you. A lot. I wanted you to know, I wanted to see me the way I see you. It hurt…seeing you with him and I know I should be happy you found someone but…I can’t. It hurts a lot."

He stopped talking as he sat down on the edge of his bed and Arthur walked over to him.

"Are you done?"

Eames nodded.

"I do like you. I don’t think you’re stupid. I think you’re brilliant. And yes, you’re professional. I never go out with you after a job because as brilliant as you are, your timing is usually lousy, it’s never because I don’t want to, it’s because I literally I can’t."

He waited until Eames looked up at him before continuing. 

"And finally, that guy I was having dinner with, was my older brother. It probably explains why I was so happy with him."

Eames suddenly felt a little dumb, despite being drunk.

"Oh."

Arthur smiled a little and leaned down, kissing him quickly.

"You’re not going to remember that tomorrow."

"I’m going to be hung over tomorrow."

"Yeah, so I better stay and take care of you."

Arthur took off his jacket and his shoes as Eames watched him, still a little confused and amazed.

"Are you going to stay here?"

"Yeah. So in the morning, you can remember all this."

Eames laughed a little, laying back as he sighed, feeling tired now as he smiled. He felt Arthur climb onto the bed, laying beside him and get comfortable.

"Good night, Eames."

Eames smiled, feeling Arthur take his hand.

"Good night, Arthur."


	389. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Arthur/Eames Cobb didn't meet Arthur first, Eames did. He stole Arthur from Saito at first because he felt like taking something from Saito the other man couldn't buy back, and then because he fell for Arthur.

A long time ago, Arthur use to work for Saito. It was how was Saito even knew of Arthur and Dom when he came looking for them for the Fischer job. Arthur was good at his job and he enjoyed it and despite Saito’s not-so-subtle flirtations, Arthur still really liked him. 

It wasn’t until Eames came around that things changed drastically for Arthur. Eames smacked of under handiness, trickery and cons. He was the kind of man that was use to hearing no and didn’t mind because sooner or later, he’d take what he wanted anyway. His charm was palpable and even though your better judgement knew he was full of shit, one couldn’t help but smile and go along with it. 

Eames came to Saito for some kind of business deal. Even Saito was not immune to Eames’ charms, laughing and thinking he was a good man. His opinion quickly changed when he made it clear he had his eye on Arthur. Saito claimed Arthur would not leave his job - he paid him handsomely and had more benefits than any other employee. When Eames looked at him as if he meant “benefits” or just job perks, Saito became offended though denied it. Eames apologized and made sure to never breech the subject through the duration of their business.

He went to Arthur instead, dining him behind Saito’s back, charming him to the point where Arthur was not sure if Eames was lying to him or not. He was a gentleman where he didn’t lay a finger on Arthur but his words and tone of voice were all he needed to make Arthur feel as if he was being fondled. It was impressive to say the least.

When Arthur finally let Eames touch him, it felt as if Arthur was drowning, Eames’ hands burning him through his clothes and when Eames kissed him, he did it slowly, taking his time, short, soft brushes of his lips against Arthur’s, then lingering presses of his mouth and soon their mouths were open, tongues shyly touching, Arthur breathing stopped as he felt Eames bring his arms up around Arthur’s back, pulling him in for more and Arthur went willingly. He was undressed cautiously, gently and Arthur couldn’t stop the blush flooding his face.

He couldn’t stop his body from shaking, he couldn’t stop himself from moaning and he wanted all of Eames, he wanted to feel him like that forever, As Eames thrust against him, his sweat covered body a delicious weight on Arthur, he held Arthur’s face in his hands, kissing him in between groans, Arthur looking back at him, admiring how the muscles on his shoulders and chest moved and tensed, then his face - how vibrant and bright his eyes were and when he looked at Arthur, he felt as if everything about him was bare and laid out for Eames to see. 

"Run away with me…"

Arthur moaned as Eames leaned down, kissing his throat, biting a mark into his skin.

"Run away with me."

Arthur heard his raspy whisper in his ear and when Eames looked at him again, he nodded.

"Yes…I’ll run with you…"

In the morning, Eames was awake before Arthur. He was dressed and packed and he had sat by Arthur, stroking his hair back from his face.

"Beloved…we have to go."

Arthur woke up, surprised to see Eames ready and he remembered what he said. So he showered and dressed and said,

"But my things…"

"I got your clothes. You can send for your things."

"Saito is going to be so angry with me…."

"He’ll get over it."

He took Arthur’s hand as they left the hotel room, not bothering to check out as they took a cab to the airport. As they sat in the back of the cab, Eames looked over at Arthur with a sigh and smiled, still holding his hand.

Of all the things Eames ever stole, Arthur was the best, the most refined and the one thing he would keep for himself. He knew Saito would find him, demand that Arthur be returned to his services, offer him more money but Eames would never give him back. He would hold onto Arthur for as long as Arthur let him.

He only hoped that would be until the end of time.


	390. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Alpha Eames gets his Omega stepbrother Arthur pregnant. There parents don't know they're in a relationship. So Arthur tells them he doesn't remember who the father is, or just doesn't know so the parents get angry at him and Eames steps up to protect his omega.

The first time, had been an accident. Arthur hadn’t even thought about taking his suppressants, being an omega and all - hadn’t really crossed his mind, only when he felt close to a heat. It wasn’t until  his step brother, an alpha started stalking around him, a nearly angry look on his face that Arthur began taking them every day.

But it was too late. Eames had gotten a taste of his scent and now he couldn’t stop smelling him everywhere. He got closer to Arthur, taking every chance to touch him and soon, Arthur succumbed and began to sleep with Eames.

They kept it a secret from their parents and it was easy to since their parents were often working. When they slept together, Eames always pulled out, forcing against his instincts to stay in Arthur, coming on him instead and Arthur always whined, hating that Eames did that but knowing he had to.

It was fun at first, their secret, the sex, the relationship. When Arthur begin to fall for him and Eames for him, things began to get a little more complicated. Their parents were still married and would frown upon their children marrying and having children - but they didn’t think about it often. It was an upsetting situation. The weekend their parents went away on a business trip, Arthur went off his suppressants and they fucked like animals. 

They took breaks to re hydrate and took naps but for the most part, they couldn’t get enough of each other. While Arthur was on top, riding Eames as hard as he could, Eames tried to get him off, feeling close, warning him but Arthur leaned down, kissing him, biting his lip as he said,

"No…no…want you to stay…"

Eames moaned, his hands on Arthur’s sides, trying weakly to get him off, knowing - but not remember why it was a bad idea to come inside Arthur, to knot with him, to bond with him in such a way. So he let Arthur keep going, bouncing on his cock faster until he came and Eames followed, knotting inside him, coming inside him until Arthur was sated. 

It was a few weeks later that Arthur told Eames, he thought he was pregnant. He cried, afraid of what his parents would say considering Eames was the father.

"What am I going to do?"

"You tell them, you can’t hide it for very long and whatever you decide from there, I’ll support you."

"Really?"

Eames nodded and kissed him, taking his hands in his. He would help him, he loved him and Arthur was carrying his child.

Arthur did tell his parents and they were furious, especially when Arthur lied and said he didn’t know who the father was. Arthur’s mother suggested he get rid of it, saying there would be no sense in having some stranger’s child and Arthur was so young still. Arthur wanted to agree, nodding a little but his eyes filled up with tears as he wrapped his arms around his still flat stomach and his mother sighed, knowing it wasn’t an option. Eames stood beside him and said,

"It should be Arthur’s choice. He made a mistake, but he didn’t make it alone."

Their parents were still angry and for a long time, didn’t want to speak to Arthur as he decided what to do. Eames held onto him as they stayed in Arthur’s room, Arthur turning to Eames as he said,

"I want to keep it. I want to be with you and have our little family."

"We can move out. I’m sure our parents wouldn’t want us around anymore. They don’t have to know it’s mine."

Arthur teared up a little, hiding his face against Eames’ chest, weakly asking,

"You’d do that for me?"

"You’re mine. I love you. I would do anything for you."

Arthur sighed softly, his breath shaky as he said,

"Let’s go then."

"Alright."


	391. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: More knight au please!! When they first met, Arthur was nervous because another knight who'd showed interest had tried to take him by force, so Eames must be extra gentle to woo his darling boy.

Before the gallant knight made off with Arthur’s heart, they were strangers. Arthur hardly made himself known when the knight approached his stables, too afraid of him and afraid he would offend him by saying or doing something wrong. After all, Eames was of noble birth, a decorated and praised knight. Arthur cleaned the stables.

When Eames did notice him, he liked what he saw and thought he was darling, so thin with such a sweet face. He looked a lot younger than his years, which always made Eames wonder how old he really was. Each time he came to the stables, he had to wait and lure Arthur out little by little, like training a wild horse. They spoke very little then, Arthur too worried and cautious with his words.

"You don’t have to be afraid of me, I won’t hurt you. I just want to know who’s tending to my horse."

"Is something not to your liking?"

"Quite the opposite actually. He’s been in great spirits, healthy, well groomed…you’ve done well in taking care of him."

He pet the side of his horse’s face and Arthur smiled, feeling proud he was able to garner such praise. 

From there, they spoke a little more each time, Arthur updating him on his horse each time, on the care he was giving him. When Eames brushed his hand down Arthur’s arm, a gesture he meant to be kind, Arthur was startled and pulled away and the look on his face was that of worry.

It was as if they had to start all over.

Eames worried what he had done to make this boy so afraid of him and when he got the chance to speak with him again, he apologized.

"I’m sorry for my action the other day. I was…I have great interest in you. I meant to convey that with my gesture but I’ve made you afraid of me instead."

"Interest in me?"

Arthur looked unsure so Eames nodded.

"Yes. I’ve grown to care a great deal about you. While it would be frowned upon…I don’t care. I find you delightful and caring and I can’t go on another day without telling you."

Arthur blushed a little and looked down. He was grateful the horse stood between them. He busied himself by brushing the horse’s mane as he spoke softly.

"I’m no one."

"You’re someone to me."

"Not just a play thing?"

"No. Why would you ask that?"

Arthur still wouldn’t meet his eyes.

"There was a knight before…he…said he had interest too. And then tried forcing himself on me."

Arthur frowned, the memory still too fresh in his mind. The knight pinning him down and Arthur fighting his best and then the crack of the knight’s hand across his face, his hands grabbing his face, the cruel harsh voice reminding him of who he was and that fighting him was pointless. Arthur had given up then, letting his guard down because the knight was right. But before anything happened, the knight was called away and Arthur had been spared.

He had been afraid of anyone getting too close since and had not spoken to any noble that came to his stable since.

It all made sense to Eames then and he understood. His wooing would have to be much more cautious. 

He was careful with his space when he spoke to Arthur, he brought him single flowers, gave him coin to purchase whatever he needed to tend to his horse. Little by little, Arthur gave in. 

When they kissed for the first time, Eames asked him first and Arthur nodded, allowing it to happen, sighing as he felt Eames kiss him. It was soft, but short kiss and when Eames pulled back, smiling he saw Arthur still had his eyes closed.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Arthur softly asked, his eyes opening when he heard Eames speak.

"For letting me kiss you."

Arthur smiled and looked down, the color rising to his face.


	392. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Evie, after a night of lovemaking with Forrest, gets up earlier and makes him breakfast in his shirt and Forrest just can't stop marveling at how good she looks in it and how much he want to see her like this every morning.

Evelyn heard the birds chirping before she even opened her eyes. She let out a yawn and slowly sat up, minding Forrest’s arm draped over her waist. She looked at him warmly, fondly, seeing the scars he amassed over his time, the peaceful look on his face as he rested on Evelyn’s floral print pillow shams. She leaned over and kissed his cheek as she slowly got out of bed, feeling a shutter race through her as the hardwood floor was cold. 

She tip toed around the room until she found Forrest’s soft beige colored button down, the same one he’d worn the night before, now a wrinkled mess from spending the night on Evelyn’s floor. She put it on anyway and buttoned up the front and rolled up the sleeves before going to her dresser. 

The small mirror in front of her reflected her happy face and she picked up her brush and brushed the knots out of her hair before twisting it up and wrapping a scarf around it. She hummed as she headed to the kitchen and began to cook up breakfast.

Forrest remained asleep for some time, until he smelled something cooking and he stirred, turning to his stomach to feel he was alone in bed. He sat up, hearing noise from the kitchen and got out of bed, finding his pants and pulling them on as he padded to the kitchen where Evelyn was serving up breakfast.

"Oh, ‘morning Forrest. Perfect timing, breakfast is ready."

He was frozen for a moment, surprised to see how appealing she looked in his shirt, even with her hair wrapped up in a scarf, she looked fetching. Evelyn pulled out his chair as she said,

"Forrest…."

"Oh, sorry."

He went to his seat and sat down as Evelyn leaned down, kissing him as she served up the griddle cakes. She pulled off the scarf, letting her hair fall down again and she gathered it, pulling it over her shoulder as Forrest looked at her. She looked up and saw him with a smiled as Forrest said,

"You’re beautiful."

Evelyn blushed as she picked up her fork.

"Forrest…"

"You are."

She kept smiling, dimples appearing on her face as Forrest kept thinking how much he’d love to see that every morning, how he appreciated everything she had done for him, the breakfast, the tending to his clothes, mending, washing them. He ate his food, now and then looking at her as they smiled at each other. 

"I’m going to do a wash today, need anything cleaned?"

"You don’t have to wash my clothes."

"You know I like to."

Forrest gave a smile and shook his head.

"Thank you but no. I do have a pair of pants that need a stitch or two."

"I’ll take care of it."

"Thanks."

She nodded and they continued to eat. When they were done and Evelyn began to clear the table, Forrest tugged on the end of the shirt she was wearing and said,

"You look fetching in my shirt Evie."

He lifted it up a bit and Evelyn shooed his hand away, her face pink.

"Forrest!"

Forrest only grinned at her as he stood up and said,

"Leave those for another time. Let’s go back to bed. It’s early still."

Evelyn still blushed as she let herself be lead back to the bedroom.

"Forrest…I’ve never seen you like this."

"What can I say Evie, you’ve stirred something today."

She giggled as she walked with Forrest and went back to bed.


	393. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Captain Eames/Cabin boy Arthur sequel. Eames calls Arthur to his cabin before Arthur goes to bed and tells him that he's been doing such a good job that Eames is going to be giving him additional duties in his bed.

Arthur had been out to see for a while and he hated it. He was tired all the time, exhausted and weary for a long day’s work. He was up at dawn and nearly went to bed well into the night.

Lately, his very handsome captain had been giving him additional chores, most of them being in his room, scrubbing the floors, making his bed, dusting everything and polishing everything that needed polishing. Arthur sometimes took naps when he could, when the captain was busy, or in his room and he was always caught. He tried not to fall asleep but he was so tired.

One day, he woke up on his captain’s bed and he was shocked, having slept on the floor. When he turned, he saw Eames sitting by him.

"Hello."

"I’m so sorry…"

"This isn’t the first time you’ve been asleep in my cabin."

Arthur looked down, feeling heat filling his face. He couldn’t even respond. 

Eames removed his coat, slinging it on the back of the chair as he took off his belt, resting it on the seat as he climbed on the bed with Arthur. Arthur tried to get off but Eames pulled him back, making him lay down as he boxed him in with his arms.

"Am I being too rough? Too strict?"

"No, sir."

"Well it seems I am since you find the need to sleep in the floors of my cabin all the time. Or perhaps this is just your subtle way of telling me you’d like to sleep here instead?"

Arthur blushed and sputtered a little, shaking his head.

"No, sir!"

Eames grinned.

"I’ll tell you what, I’ll release you from your other chores on the ship, except the ones in this cabin. How does that sound?"

Arthur bit his bottom lip and nodded.

So Arthur stopped doing his other chores and dedicated himself to serving his captain, feeling nervous, yet excited when he was near, feeling his eyes all over him when he cleaned or when he polished his boots, feeling his hands in his hair as he swept it away from his face.

"You’re a lovely boy, Arthur."

"Thank you sir."

"Just Eames, love."

Arthur nodded and stood up as he finished polishing his boots and Eames took his hand as he guided him to sit on his lap. Arthur gasped a little, feeling so small.

"May I?"

Arthur nodded, feeling Eames’ hand sliding up the back of his shirt and Arthur shuttered, unsure of what he was allowed to do.

"I’m going to add one more duty to your list. Would you like that?"

When Arthur turned, Eames kissed him, delving into his mouth, biting his lip, his tongue pressing against Arthur’s as Arthur moaned. When he pulled back, Arthur’s face flushed, his head spinning, he softly breathed out,

"Yes…"

Arthur was stripped of his clothes and he closed his eyes when Eames stripped out of his. He was laid back on his bed, his legs spread apart and he moaned, it was loud and it took him by surprise. He covered his mouth as he whined a bit, feeling Eames’ fingers slicked with something, Arthur wasn’t sure, inside him, spreading him apart.

"I’m sorry…"

"It’s fine. Let me hear you, darling."

Arthur whined again. He was then turned over on his knees, his head down on the bed as his fingers clutched at the sheets as he felt Eames’ cock at his entrance, teasing him, rubbing against him and Arthur surprised himself again when he pushed against him, his back arching as he gasped.

"Why Arthur…"

Arthur’s face was red, he knew it and he clenched his eyes tightly, his captain’s teasing tone settling in the pit of his stomach.

He cried out as he felt Eames entering him and he begged him to stop so Eames did, letting Arthur get use to him. But that hesitation only lasted a moment before Arthur lifted his hips up, pushing back.

Eames’ fingers dug into Arthur’s hips, bruising his skin as he pulled him back thrust for thrust, the sound of skin smacking against skin loud - but not louder than Arthur’s moans and screams. Eames encouraged him to keep going, pulling him back on his dick effortlessly, seeing Arthur’s white knuckle grip on his sheets as he pulled them taunt across the bed. 

"Keep singing for me little bird….keep singing…"

And Arthur did, crying out, feeling so full and claimed and when something inside him was touched, Arthur tensed up and he came suddenly, the intensity becoming too much. Eames followed, shoving deep inside him to make Arthur keep every drop inside his little hole. 

When he pulled out, Arthur clenched tightly, his legs giving out as he fell flat and Eames laid beside him, pulling Arthur over to him as he brought his hand to his hair, clenching a handful as they both struggled to breathe. As Arthur slowly came to his senses, his body already groaning in complaint, sore and achey in places he had never known before, he realized he was falling asleep in his captain’s bed, in his captain’s arms. Eames’ hand was still firmly in his hair. 

"…Eames?"

His name sounded foreign in his mouth but Eames hummed a bit.

"Should I leave?"

"No. You stay here. It’s part of your duties now to keep my bed warm."

Arthur smiled a bit, his head resting on Eames’ chest, his fingers scratching through his chest hair. 

"Okay."

It was the second chore that Arthur had been assigned that he didn’t mind.


	394. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames and Arthur try to manage taking care of Joseph while being teenagers

Arthur wanted to say that things were perfect when he went home with James. Eames spent the night every single night to give Arthur a break since he was at school in the morning and afternoon. Arthur fed Joseph early in the morning when Eames got up and then he tended to him throughout the day. He tried some online classes while Joseph slept and he only finished when Eames got back home.

Eames was good with Joseph though and as tired as he was, he never complained. He learned to work with one arm, letting Joseph sleep on him while he did his homework with his free hand. Arthur got a chance to move around and finish his studies before spending time with Eames and Joseph. 

"How’s school?"

Eames looked at him with a smile as he looked up and said,

"It’s school. You’re not missing out on anything."

"I just miss you. This is the time I look forward to the most. Being here with you and Joseph."

"Me too. He seems pretty calm now."

They both looked at their baby, calmly asleep on Eames’ chest, rising and falling gently.

"Yeah only because you’re here. He’s usually fussy after he eats and get changed."

"I guess he misses me too."

Eames decided to finish the rest of his work tomorrow and laid down with Arthur, leaving Joseph on his chest as they kissed again and again. They hadn’t been intimate since Joseph was born and only a few times before since Arthur was very self conscious about his body. But Eames missed him and as he inched closer to him, he sighed softly and said,

"Hey, how about when Joseph’s asleep, we fool around?"

Arthur blushed a little and bit his lip and said,

"Sure."

They did fool around that night and in the morning, Arthur woke up happier then he ever had in weeks.

Over the weekend, they went out with Joseph, taking him for walks, buying him some things and taking him to Eames’ parents house so they could see their grandchild. While they took over for a while, Eames and Arthur kissed some more on the couch, still very much in love with each other despite this hiccup that usually broke up all teenage couples. Eames’ mother came into the living room, seeing them making out on the couch as she cleared her throat as she held Joseph on her hip.

"You’ll give me another grandchild at that rate."

They pulled away with a blush. 

It was difficult some times, Joseph was fussy, they did argue, Arthur was tired, Eames was tired, but mostly, it was good. Arthur was still happy with Eames, he was still happy with Joseph and he was grateful that his parents and Eames’ parents were helping them because it could have been much worse for them. 

Joseph had gone to bed one night and Arthur lay with Eames, feeling him stroke his hair. They hadn’t spoken about getting married since Eames proposed at the hospital and Eames’ birthday was coming up soon, then Arthur’s. 

"Eames?"

"Hm?"

"Do you still…want to get married?"

"Of course. My birthday is coming up. Then yours."

Arthur smiled, his face dimpling.

"Why, did you think I forgot?"

"Well…I don’t know, we haven’t talked about it since the hospital."

"We’re not eighteen yet."

"Yeah…you’re right."

They kissed again, Eames’ hand sliding up the back of Arthur’s shirt.

"Let’s fool around." Said Arthur.

"Sure."

Eames reached over and shut off the lights and he kissed Arthur again softly, Joseph sound asleep in his crib.


	395. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reyani: Please tell us the story of Tommy and Jon's first time barebacking. Pretty please??

When things had gotten serious with Tommy, Jon slowly fell into comfort with him, with himself. He no longer cared if people saw them together, didn’t care when Tommy sometimes absentmindedly set his arm around Jon’s shoulders, didn’t care that he called him Angel Face. He loved Tommy and all that stuff started feeling normal, natural. 

Besides, who was going to say anything to a guy the size of Tommy?

They had also gotten some large hurdles in their relationship - with Jon’s nerves, with his hang up’s. Now they had gotten past a lot of things, done a lot of things, things Jon didn’t know he liked, things Jon did not know about himself until Tommy brought them out of him. 

One night, they were getting hot and heavy. It had been over a year, Tommy had moved in and settled in and they loved each other. Jon realized he had trusted him, more than he had ever trusted anyone in his entire life. 

When Tommy reached to the night stand for the condom and the lube, Jon took the condom from his hand and set it back. Tommy looked at him as Jon reached up, taking his face, pulling him down for a kiss.

"I was just thinking…that we don’t need that anymore."

Tommy looked surprised and sat back. Jon pushed himself up to sit as he said,

"What?"

"I’m just…surprised. We never talked about it before."

"I know. But I was just thinking about it. I don’t want to use condoms anymore. I trust you."

There was a look of sudden reassurance in Tommy’s face, a look of calm and happiness. It was one of the first big steps that Jon had taken on his own. 

"Alright."

Jon wasn’t prepared for the overwhelming sensation of Tommy being inside him, just lube and skin with nothing separating them. He gasped loudly, his legs shaking as he struggled with himself, trying to keep himself in check.

"Oh God…oh God…don’t move, don’t move…."

"I won’t…"

Tommy seemed calm but his eyes were closed as he slowly settled on Jon, his heart beating frantically enough that Jon could feel it when he laid on him. Jon swallowed hard, his fingers digging into Tommy’s back as he pressed his face to Tommy’s, moaning softly against his ear.

"I can feel you…I can feel everything…"

"Me too…"

Tommy’s voice trembled as he spoke and Jon gave a breathy laugh as he said,

"I think…I think I’m gonna come if you move…"

"Me too."

Tommy laughed a little and Jon did too.

They kissed to distract themselves, gradually giving a bit of room to move, to let Tommy pull back a little and slowly, the pace built, the thrusts got a little quicker, a little deeper and Jon had never moaned as loud as he did that night. He cursed and hung onto Tommy as felt the waves of pleasure crush him, drown him and he couldn’t breathe when he came, his vision going white as he came all over himself and then Tommy came.

Jon gave a shaky gasp, feeling Tommy come inside him, the warmth, the sudden feeling of it as it seem to spread everywhere. His eyes were wide as if he couldn’t believe and he learned yet another thing about himself - liking how it felt.

Tommy didn’t move for a while, just laying on top of Jon, his breathing hard and frantic and when he did recover, he pushed himself up on his elbows and looked at Jon who looked as if he fell asleep.

"Angel Face…"

Jon smiled a little as he opened his eyes and turned to look at him.

"Holy shit…that was intense."

His voice was raw from the moaning and screaming. He coughed a bit to clear it as Tommy kissed his face.

"It was…I never…fuck…"

He stumbled over his words and Jon found it endearing.

When Tommy pulled out, he shuttered and cursed again, slowly sitting up and looking down between his thighs as he watched Tommy’s come slide out of him. Tommy laughed when he saw him and Jon looked back at him.

"I’m curious."

"It won’t be the last time it’ll happen." 


	396. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur is very young when he starts as Mal and Dom's point man- about 19- and when Eames first meets him, it's an instant connection. They get together and all is well for a few months, until Mal and Dom find out and get a little protective of their protege point man.

The attraction was instant.

When Eames walked into the room and saw Arthur, he grinned, loving the shape of his thin, lengthy body and he was young, Eames could tell.

Arthur - his name, one name that Eames would roll around in his mouth like fine brandy, felt the same. Eames was handsome and charismatic and British and Arthur was young and impressionable. Dom was instantly wary and Mal more or less frowned upon it. She knew Eames, his reputation and she was protective of Arthur.

Eames flirted with Arthur anyway, despite Mal’s disapproving looks and Dom became frustrated when Arthur was constantly distracted by Eames, hearing his constant giggle and the way Eames leaned closer to him, subtly touching him and Arthur would lean into him, the way he smiled at him and just ate up everything Eames said to him.  
Mal warned him. She told him Eames was only around for fun. Dom scolded him and told him to stay focused.

Arthur didn’t.

Eames could see Dom’s glare and Mal’s frown but he didn’t care. He wooed Arthur anyway and Arthur went with it, responded to it and soon, Eames bedded him.

They were careful.

Arthur usually left his room and went to Eames’ for the night, sleeping with him. He had been warned not to get emotional about Eames, but it was hard when Eames whispered sweet things to him in his ear when they were having sex. It was difficult not to when Eames touched him and told him he had wanted him from the moment he saw him. It was difficult not to when Eames’ mouth was on his body, his hands trailing behind it, his words sweet and raspy and he was so good to Arthur. In the mornings when Arthur had to go back to his room, Eames begged him not to go, constantly pulling Arthur back into bed, luring him with kisses and sweet words. It was hard not to fall for him.

They were found out just before the job ended. Mal had noticed something going on between them and while she was sure they were just flirting and nothing more, she started to suspect when she saw how Arthur and Eames began to looking at each other and she worried. She confronted Arthur about it, asking him if he was seeing Eames.   
Arthur’s silence and avoidance of the question confirmed everything she needed to know.

"Arthur, Eames isn’t serious about anyone, especially a young boy like you."

Arthur frowned and rolled his eyes but Mal wasn’t mean. She cupped his face as she looked at him sadly.

"Arthur, I’m not being overprotective. I’m trying to stop you from making a big mistake and having your heart torn apart. Eames, has never and will never be serious about anyone. He’s never settled down. He won’t chase you if you run. He’ll let you love him but he’ll never love you back. You’ll cry and be heartbroken and pine for him if I let you do what you want. And you’re so young still and I know he said a lot of things…but believe me dearest, it’s called pillow talk for a reason."

Arthur for a moment, hated her for saying all that to him. But he knew that Mal and Dom would only say and act a certain way if it was for Arthur’s benefit. So he decided to listen. When the job was over, Arthur didn’t go to Eames’ room. While he packed, he felt that Mal was right. He wouldn’t give chase. If Arthur didn’t come, neither would Eames and he sighed deeply, feeling regretful about a lot of things.

When he finished packing, there was a knock on his door and he opened it only to see Eames on the other side.

"Running?"

"I was…packing."

"Mal spoke to you?"

Arthur nodded.

"Dom spoke to me too. Not as kindly as I’m sure Mal spoke to you of course. He told me to stay away from you. That I was just playing with you and that I’d get bored eventually."

"Mal told me that too. She said you wouldn’t give chase if I ran."

"I’m here aren’t I?"

"You are."

"I’d chase you anywhere, darling. I feel like I’m going to spend the rest of my life running after you."

Arthur smiled, pulling Eames into his room, kissing him as he closed the door behind him.


	397. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: More Knight AU please? A neighboring lord hosts a wedding party for his daughter, and Eames brings Arthur as he will be staying for several days. He notices another knight standing too closely to Arthur, stroking his face before he leaves. Arthur is shaking, and tells Eames that the knight was the man who tried to violate him.

When a neighboring king hosted a party, Eames was sent as representation. He decided to bring Arthur with him disguising him as his servant as to not arise suspicion and still bring his beloved with him.

The ride was long and took the whole day, by the evening, they arrived and were brought to their rooms, though Arthur quickly returned to Eames’ room to spend the night. 

The celebration was the king’s daughter’s wedding and the entire kingdom was joyous and pleasant. Arthur was afraid of being caught, of being found out that he was not a knight’s servant but Eames made him relax, calmed him down and the next day, Arthur felt a little better.

He had fine clothes brought to him by Eames’ word and he walked along side his knight, enamored, feeling so wanted to walk by him, nearly equal to him in some sense. He enjoyed himself because Eames let him, because Eames said he could and he was the most unorthodox servant but Eames didn’t care. 

It would be a celebration for days that Arthur would have never experienced if not for Eames. At nights, they spent the night in Eames’ comfortable bed and made love. He was fortunate enough to have the excuse to be in Eames’ room since he was his servant after all.

A few days into the celebration, Eames was speaking to another knight there. They had not seen each other in some time and Eames let a few minutes escape him. When he realized how long it had been, he realized he lost track of Arthur as well. He worried for a moment, wondering where his boy had wandered off too and he looked around, taking the moment to speak to others as his eyes scanned the hall. 

After some time, in the corner of his eye, he saw Arthur, another knight too close to him, leaning down to speak to him, his hand brushing across Arthur’s face as Arthur turned away, his eyes closed and looking down as he seem to be shrinking down.

"Beg your pardon." Eames said quickly to whoever was speaking to him.

He rushed over as fast as he could and when Arthur saw him, he quickly rushed over to him and Eames had to resist from throwing his arms around him and taking him away from the entire scene. Instead, he leaned close to him and felt him shaking.

"Darling…what happened?"

Arthur shook his head and didn’t want to speak about it. Eames looked around and he was grateful that the wedding wasn’t happening yet - he was able to take Arthur away without anyone important noticing. Once in Eames’ room, he made Arthur sit on the bed as he stroked his hair back. 

"What’s wrong? Who was that?"

Arthur sighed, looking down at his hands.

"It was the knight who…tried to…"

He trailed off and Eames understood. 

"What did he say to you?"

Arthur looked up now, his eyes closed, his face red as if he was embarrassed.

"He asked me what I was doing there. He asked me who was…poking me. He said…that I should watch myself."

Eames cupped his face and waited until Arthur opened his eyes.

"He won’t come near you. I’ll kill him if he tries."

Arthur took a deep breath and leaned towards Eames’ touch, believing him. Eames leaned closer to him, kissing his cheek, close to his mouth, as if sealing the promise.

Arthur smiled as he looked at him and then he nodded.

"Stay by my side for the rest of this trip."

"I will."

Eames nodded and kissed him again, feeling Arthur calming down, relaxing slowly, feeling safe again.


	398. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is an artist and Arthur is his beautiful young model. One day, he decides to make Arthur the canvas, and ravishes him, sliding paint all over the two of them as they fuck on the studio floor.

As a professional, Eames often expanded and tried several things when it came to his art work. But the thing he often returned to, was realistic paintings and his subject was usually Arthur.

He had met Arthur in college. He was his life model and soon became his boyfriend and then his muse. Arthur trusted him, was relaxed around him and had all the symmetry and lines and curves that artists crave in a subject. But Arthur also loved him and Eames could see it in his eyes, reflecting back at him in his work.

In his studio, Eames had started another piece but was side tracked when Arthur turned to him, teasing, luring him close and Eames set aside his canvas but took his paint as he lifted his brush to paint across the span of Arthur’s bare back.

"I should have done this ages ago."

Arthur laughed softly, looking over his shoulder as he said,

"I’m going to be washing paint off me for days."

"But you’re still letting me do this."

"Of course."

Most of Arthur’s upper back was painted in the echo of Starry Night, the dark blues and and pale stars, the whorls of yellow and blacks near his shoulder blades. He regretted not having his phone near by to take a picture. Arthur turned around, still naked and made Eames take off his shirt. He dipped his fingers in the paint, streaking reds and orange across Eames’ chest and Eames laughed.

"Oh you just want to make a mess."

"Maybe."

Eames set his paint brush down, leaning over and kissing Arthur, pressing him down on the floor. 

Eames’ hands were still stained from the paint and he left his fingerprints and his hand prints all over Arthur’s thighs, his ass, his back, his legs, his arms and he got paint on him as well. They transferred paint back and forth on each other, smearing every color of the rainbow across their skin, on the floor. When Arthur brought his hands to Eames’ neck, he left his own hand print and he smiled.

"This is worth making a mess."

Eames smiled as he slowly rolled his hips, pushing a little deeper only to withdraw again, glad he had lube in his studio for just the occasion, frustrated that Arthur had to prepare himself but he felt so good nonetheless. When he pulled Arthur up to settle on his lap, his paint stained legs around Eames’ waist while he sat, he groaned as he felt Arthur accepting him even deeper and he kissed his throat. His hands were splayed on Arthur’s back, feeling his muscles tense as he rode on Eames’ cock, his soft whimpers near his ear and Eames moaned again.

"Arthur…."

Arthur kept going, again and again, alternating between bouncing and rocking. Eames’ own legs were extended in front of him, his knees drawn up slightly for leverage and he held onto Arthur, his hands on his ass, fingers pressing into his cheeks, holding him open as Arthur moaned.

He moved back slightly to watch him, to see his muse, to watch him moving, his hips rocking back and forth as he panted, his stomach tensing up as he moved, sweat trickling down the front of his chest, over the paint streaked and mingling that was beginning to dry. 

"You’re beautiful…"

Arthur blushed and brought his hands up to Eames’ face, pulling him forward for another kiss. 

When Arthur came, he sobbed, his legs now wrapped around Eames’ waist, his hands on his shoulders as he held onto him. Eames grinned, feeling the wetness splashing on his stomach, watching Arthur come as he dipped him back to watch him. It only took a few more bounces and Arthur gripping him tightly for Eames to follow him. 

They both fell back on the canvas covered floor, paint streaking across them and Arthur pressed up beside him, resting his head on Eames’ shoulder.

"You’re helping me get this paint off."

Eames grinned.

"Of course."

"I’ll help you too."

"You better."

Arthur laughed and nudged him. When Eames sat up, he looked at the curve of Arthur’s hip, seeing his own hand print in vivid red paint, his side smudging in darker hues.

"You’re my best work."

Arthur smiled as he turned on his back, his legs pressed together, showing off another series of finger prints and paint smears. 

"Yeah…you are my best work."


	399. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Would you mind writing a story when Arthur is jealous of a coworker who used to date Eames. Eames really loved that person but he is not interested anymore. Arthur remains mostly professional (meaning he is a bit cold but polite, he does not kill them when they touch Eames and he complains/whines when he calls Cobbs) Arthur and Eames are not together yet. Prerelationship or fuck buddies at the beginning of the story. Eames is the happiest man when it occurs to him that Arthur is jealous. Thanks

Arthur felt his mouth tighten into a thin line as he saw Edward. Edward was Eames’ ex and now their current architect. Arthur was suspicious when Edward was brought on board as “someone Eames use to know”. When did Eames know any architects? It only took a little interaction between them that Arthur realized there was something going on there.

"So where do you know Edward from?"

Arthur asked Eames while he sipped his coffee, not even bothering to look up from writing his notes to seem very casual. Eames looked up from the sketch he was working on as he said,

"He’s my ex. We use to date…wow seems like a lifetime ago. About…five or so years back? Anyway yeah, we ended on good terms, so we work together now and then on jobs."

Arthur tried his best not to seem as shocked as he felt.

"Oh, that’s unprofessional."

Eames laughed.

"We use to date, we’re not anymore."

"But you two act like it’s going to happen again."

"Didn’t know you cared."

Arthur scoffed. He didn’t care. He  _didn’t_.

Over the course of the job, he hated watching Edward and Eames interacting. They worked well together, they got along great and it started irritating Arthur more than he wanted to admit.

He complained to Dom constantly.

"Why did you even agree to hire him? He’s such a jackass."

Dom smiled a bit. It’s been the hundredth time Arthur complained about Edward and Dom had a feeling it was because of Eames though he didn’t say so out loud.

"He’s a good architect."

"Yeah sure."

Arthur scoffed and rolled his eyes and Dom just smiled a little.  
When Arthur saw Edward and Eames, he felt his teeth grind against themselves, his anger getting unreasonable and he had to turn away when he saw them whispering to each other, to see how Edward looked at Eames…it was bothersome.

After a few months of that, Arthur was tense and angry and couldn’t stand be around them while they worked. Eames noticed Arthur was only around for group meetings and he usually vanished otherwise. He went over to him while Edward was gone for the night and he sat by him as he said,

"There’s a face I haven’t seen in a while."

"Oh, you noticed me?"

He hadn’t meant to sound so bitter and jealous but…there it was.

Eames laughed a little and said,

"Of course I did. You’ve been absent for a while."

"I’ve been busy."

"Sure."

Eames reached over Arthur’s desk and stroked his cheek and Arthur pulled back, surprised by the touch.

"I’m being serious. I feel like I haven’t seen you in a while. I miss you."

Arthur twisted his mouth, trying to stop his face from turning red as he looked down at his work.

"I thought Edward was keeping your attention."

"Is that what this is about? Are you upset about Edward?"

Arthur scoffed again though it didn’t sound believable even to him. He didn’t want to look up at Eames but he could feel the smile spreading on his face, he could feel the amusement he was feeling rolling off him and Arthur thought he might actually run away.

"Arthur…are you….jeal-"

"NO!"

He hadn’t meant to shout but he did and Eames’ glee was evident in his face when Arthur looked up at him. He looked back down immediately, not even remember what he was doing now as he heard Eames again.

"Arthur…you know I don’t care about Edward anymore. It’s in the past."

"Could have fooled me. The way he looks at you."

"Well however he’s looking at me, it’s not the way I’m looking at him."

Arthur worried his bottom lip and looked up again, slowly this time.

"Well..how are you looking at him?"

"I’m not looking at him. I’m looking at you."

Arthur let go of his bottom lip as he cleared his throat.

"Oh. Well, I don’t care who you look at. It’s none of my business."

"It can be."

Eames folded his arm on Arthur’s desk and rested his head on them. He grinned up at him and Arthur closed up the rest of his work.

"Okay."

"Arthur, can I take you out for a drink?"

Arthur felt a little smile starting at the edges of his mouth.

"Sure."


	400. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Forrest has never seen Evelyn naked except for one time he walked in on her bathing. As they kiss, she keeps redirecting his hands and pushing her dress down when he tries to pull it up. She ends up sitting in his lap with her back to his chest, still redirecting his hands to her chest or putting his fingers in her mouth. When she wont even let him take her from a missionary position he asks why, she says she's unwilling to risk him not liking what he sees/feels.

Miss Evelyn was a shy, timid creature. She kept to herself in every way, even in matters with Forrest.

When they kissed and it began to get heavier, anytime he pulled up her dress and tried to take it off her shoulders, she would stop him, pulling her dress back over her shoulders, moving his hand away from the hem of her dress.

They made love in the dark, Evelyn only undressing when the last of the candle light flickered out. She only let Forrest take her from behind and never let his hands wander.

Forrest was often left confused, feeling her tremble when he set her hand on her knee or when he slid his hand around her waist and stood behind her to kiss her neck. It was as if she was expecting a different touch.

Once, she sat in his lap while he was on a chair and Forrest was pleased by this turn of events, sliding his arms around her waist and she settled her hands on his, turning over her shoulder to kiss him as she smiled at him. When he slid his hands from her waist, she stopped him and moved them around, up and down her stomach, to her thighs, briefly over her chest then moving them down again. She brought his hand to her lips where she kissed the pad of each digit before bringing it into her mouth, sucking softly and hearing Forrest sigh softly.   
When she pulled them away, Forrest lifted her up and took her to her bedroom and then set her down. Evelyn immediately sat up, tugging her dress down over her knees as she cleared her throat. The sun had only just started to set, it wasn’t nearly dark enough for her to undress.

"We should wait."

"Wait for what?"

"It’s uh…it’s still bright out."

"Not that bright. Besides…I hear tell that this kind of light is romantic."

Evelyn smiled a little and said,

"Why, Mr. Bondurant."

He slid his hand along side her leg, tugging up her dress again and Evelyn shivered and said,

"N-no…we should wait."

"Evie…why won’t let you me undress you?"

Evelyn blushed and looked down as she brought her hand to her mouth, biting her fingernails. She hesitated before answering him.

"Well…you’ve seen one bare woman, you’ve seen them all."

"I’ve never seen one."

"Oh…"

She bit her fingers again and said,

"I just…I don’t want you to see me."

"Why?"

He settled on his knees in front of her as she sat on the bed, his eyes so honest and bright, they made Evelyn look away. There was too much in her gaze and she was still so afraid of losing him. Forrest had been all Evelyn ever knew, the first kind voice, the first kind hand, the first kind touch. She was so afraid of losing all of that. She put her hand down, her dark hair tumbling over her shoulder.

"I’m afraid…afraid that…"

"Afraid of what Evie?"

He took her hands and she still could look at him as her voice was soft and trembled.

"Afraid that you won’t like what you see."

She felt close to tears when she felt Forrest’s hands on her face and he turned her towards him.

"Evie, why would you be afraid of that? I love everything about you."

Forrest looked at her with affection and Evelyn sighed softly and looked at him.

"Really?"

He nodded and Evelyn thought she might fall apart as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Why…Mr. Bondurant…"

She smiled as Forrest leaned up and kissed her again.


	401. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: The boys and their friends are all driving home together after a night out. There aren't enough seats so Jon has to sit on Tommy's lap. After a few bumps in the road and a little squirming on Jon's part, Tommy is hard as hell. Jon starts grinding on Tommy to tease him, but Tommy has the last laugh when he stealth fingers Jon with all Jon's friends in the car with them.

It was a fun night out. Tommy had actually gone out with Jon without much convincing, probably because it was just to a bar. They drank, played some pool and had fun. Jon was tipsy, Tommy only had a few beers, Bobby was wasted and Danny was the sober driver. 

Everyone complained about Danny’s car. It was a tight fit for everyone there, except Danny who had the best seat. Bobby called shot gun and Jon and Tommy got the back seat. Jon had been cramped back there by himself before, having to share it with Tommy was damn well near impossible. On their way to the bar, Jon sat beside him - or rather had tried, he was neared smashed against the side and had something pressed against his side the entire time. This time, on their way home, Jon decided to sit on Tommy’s lap. It was easier that way.

They were in the city, random pot holes and bumps made Jon nearly hit his head as he complained to Danny to watch the road. Danny purposely hit every hole after that. Tommy at first didn’t mind having Jon on him. But after a couple of bounces, he started to regret it. Having Jon’s bubble ass so close to his crotch and having him be jostled was becoming a problem.

Jon didn’t notice at first until he felt Tommy’s hand on his thigh gripping him, trying to direct him away from his hard on. But Jon grinned and moved Tommy’s hand and began to purposely push back on Tommy’s erection, the bounces aiding him along. He felt Tommy’s head against his back, his breath warm as he panted, trying to control himself. 

Jon thought this was great. He was amused at first until he felt Tommy undoing the front of his jeans. He panicked for a moment and looked over at his friends, Bobby playing with his phone and talking to Danny while Danny drove, bobbing his head to the radio playing. Jon looked over his shoulder as he whispered,

"What are you doing?"

"Paying you back." Tommy whispered.

Jon turned slightly, gripping Tommy’s knee, his other arm around his neck as he held on, feeling Tommy put his arm around his waist, his hand passed his open jeans, delving past his boxer briefs and at his hole. Jon’s mouth dropped open for a second before he snapped it shut, looking at Tommy as he bit back his groan.

He kissed him for a moment, trying to enjoy it without letting his friends be aware. Tommy only pulled back for a second to wet his fingers and immediately he was back, his fingers rubbing softly, pressing as if he was going to enter and Jon shuttered and shivered the entire time, his hand gripping at Tommy’s shirt, his breathing a little heavier as he relaxed a little, feeling him press in just a little and it was enough for Jon to drop his head down, biting his lip. 

He wanted to kiss Tommy, he wanted to hold onto him and take off his pants and moan but he couldn’t and he just hung on and leaned closer to him, kissing his cheek, panting against his ear. When Tommy’s finger slid inside him just a bit, the burn on the right side of hurt, he let out a soft groan.

"You alright back there?"

Danny looked in the rear view mirror, seeing Jon looking as if he was passing out on Tommy’s lap.

"Yeah he’s fine, just wasted." Answered Tommy.

"Don’t throw up in my car man."

"He won’t, I swear." 

Danny went back to driving and Jon laughed a little. 

Before they got to their apartment, Tommy moved his hand and button Jon’s jeans back up, doing his best to calm down before the car stopped. When Danny parked for a moment, leaving the engine running, Tommy “woke” Jon up as they got out and thanked him for the ride. As they walked inside, Tommy’s arm around Jon’s waist, he kissed his ear and said,

"You’re gonna get it as soon as we get inside."

"I better after that fucking long ass car ride."

Tommy grinned.


	402. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Tommy has never had any problems with his "no sex while training before a fight" rule. But now, with Adam, it's really hard to follow the rules.

Tommy was doing his cardio, skipping rope and focusing, glaring at nothing as Frank walked by him.

"You being good?"

Tommy didn’t even answer him, just continued jumping rope as Frank shook his head and laughed.

Tommy was going into a fight soon and he was back to being celibate. He explained it to Adam and Adam understood though now and then he’d forget and want to be with Tommy only to be reminded that Tommy was in training. 

It was starting to get to Tommy. He had months of this shit and all he wanted to do was get home and just fuck Adam senseless. He couldn’t and he was starting to get angrier and quieter as the days went on. Adam dressed in baggy long sleeved clothes at home and they kept their distance from each other. 

After working out and showering, he went home and saw Adam wearing his jeans and his hoodie, sitting at the table and having a cup of coffee. 

"Hey."

Adam looked up with a smile.

"Hey. How was the gym?"

"The same."

He went right to their bedroom and changed his clothes and had some coffee with Adam. The rest of the day was calm and quiet except when Adam sat on the couch with him, curling up beside him and felt Tommy putting his arm around him. One thing lead to another and soon they began to kiss. 

Tommy undid the zipper on Adam’s hoodie feeling the thin white t-shirt underneath as he his hand ran over his chest and he sighed as Adam pressed his chest to his hand, sighing softy. 

"Tommy…Tommy we should stop."

"Yeah…we should."

But neither did anything to stop. Adam took off the hoodie and got on Tommy’s lap, letting him undo his jeans as Adam pulled off Tommy’s shirt. They kept kissing, almost desperately, the weeks of separation building until Tommy groaned and picked Adam up, setting him back on the couch with a growl.

"Fuck! We can’t do this."

He held his head between his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees, pull at tufts of his hair in frustration. Adam sat beside him, panting, still hard as he said,

"You know….I was reading that holding off on sex during training doesn’t actually effect a fighter."

Tommy dropped his hand and looked at Adam.

"Where did you read that?"

"Online."

"Good enough for me."

He stood up and picked Adam up, taking him to bed.

The next morning, Tommy was back in the gym, faster than before, more focused, his sparring partner laid out in a matter of moments.

"Whoa, Tommy! You’re on fire!" Shouted Frank.

When Tommy pulled off his gear, Frank began unwrapping the tape on his hands. 

"So what’s going on? You’re on top of your game today."

"Uh…I got a good night’s rest."

Frank looked at him for a moment.

"Uh huh."

Tommy just gave a shrug, a small smile on his face as Frank continued undoing the tape.


	403. Chapter 403

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy calls Josephine and she agrees on another date of course and surprises the hell out of Tommy or maybe a sex phone call ensues. I'm Leaving it to your imagination :D

Tommy waited a few days. Just two, to not seem so eager before he called Josephine - Joseph he was imagining. The line rang for a moment before he heard him answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it’s Tommy."

"Tommy….I didn’t think you’d call."

"How could I resist?"

He heard him laugh on the other end and then sigh as if he laid down. Tommy sat on the couch himself and toyed with a pen as he spoke to him.

"So, what’s your actual name?"

"Joe."

"I thought so."

He heard him laugh softly and they talked a bit more about what they did for work, about the bar Joe was in.

"It was just for fun, I don’t actually wear drag all the time."

"I was going to say, if you did, you weren’t doing a good job."

"Oh yeah? And what makes you an expert?"

"Well that cheap dime store wig was my first clue. Then your shaky make up was another."

Joe laughed softly.

"That’s what I get for dressing in a bathroom."

They laughed and talked about meeting up.

"I’d like to take you to dinner some night. When you’re free."

Joe paused for a second before he asked,

"Really?"

"Yeah why not?"

"It’s just…I didn’t think you’d want to see me again since…you know…"

"Well…despite that, I’d still want to see you."

"Okay. Sure."

Tommy smiled.

"I can’t wait to see you."

"Me too."


	404. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur and Eames are spending Thanksgiving with the inception team at Cobb's, and are trying to announce their engagement at the right time. At the table, Eames ends up accidentally letting something slip. And suddenly everyone knows! Happy Thanksgiving (if you celebrate it)!!!

Arthur and Eames showed up at Dom’s home on time. Ariadne was already there, helping Phillipa stir whatever was being cooked on the stove, a little, adorable apron on Phillipa while James sat in the living room, curious as he looked up from his toys when his father opened the door. 

Arthur smiled, handing him a bottle of wine as he embraced him, saying,

"Happy Thanksgiving. Thanks for having us."

Dom hugged him back with his free hand as he said,

"You’re welcome. I didn’t expect you two to come at the same time."

Eames laughed.

"Good timing I guess."

Dom welcomed them both in as Arthur said hi to James and Eames took their coats to hang them up as Dom went back to the kitchen to help Ariadne. Yusuf showed up later, Arthur answering the door as Yusuf smiled and handed him the dessert - a pumpkin pie.

"I hear you yanks love this shit."

Arthur laughed as Yusuf took off his coat and went to hang it while Arthur brought the pie to the kitchen. 

Everyone was milling about, drinking, talking a little as Eames whispered to Arthur,

"When are we breaking the news?"

Arthur brought his glass to his mouth as he whispered,

"Soon, just let me handle it. I know Dom."

Eames nodded.

When it was time for dinner, Phillipa brought out a dish, James carried out the gravy boat while Dom brought out the turkey.The other dishes were on the table already as everyone applauded the turkey on the table.

The dishes soon began being served, Dom carving the turkey as the kids were excited, eating everything on their plates/ Conversation carried on and Eames and Arthur kept exchanging glances. Then Ariadne asked,

"Is there anything new with anyone?"

There was silence when she looked at Eames and nudged him with her elbow.

"Anything?"

"Arthur and I are engaged, pass the green beans."

There was silence as Yusuf held the dish up but didn’t pass them as Arthur sighed and looked down, shaking his head. Phillipa broke the silence as she said,

"Yay! Does that mean you and uncle Arthur are getting married soon?"

"Yes, love." Eames answered.

Ariadne was the next one that cheered as Dom looked at Arthur.

"Good way of breaking it to me."

Arthur looked up as he gave a little shrugged and said,

"Sorry. Honestly, we were going to break it in a better way."

He kicked Eames under the table as Eames flinched and then looked at him in an apologetic way.


	405. Tuck/Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tuck comes hurt from a mission, Tom fusses

Being in a relationship meant that Tuck could only keep so many secrets. He knew his job would not be one he could hide for long.

When he told Tom, Tom took it well enough - though he seemed to not believe him. It wasn’t until Tuck came back from a mission hurt that Tom finally saw the truth.

Tuck and FDR’s mission had been a mess nearly from the beginning. Starting from jumping from their plane too soon from an airstrike and missing the mark, to the all out shit storm that followed. Tuck counted his blessings he wasn’t killed or held up. The worse that happened was him missing his flight home and having to catch a later one.

That and the whole mess of injuries including his broken arm.

He was exhausted when he came home after the longest debriefing in the world, his duffle dropped beside him as he took out his keys to unlock the door. He was glad he had told Tom he was going to be late since his injuries would surely scare him.

The moment Tuck walked through the door, Tom was there and he gasped as he saw Tuck’s battered face, his broken arm and he took Tuck’s bag, throwing it on the couch as he said,

"What happened?"

"Things went pear shaped. But I was lucky."

The words settled in Tom’s mind as if it all began clicking.

"Oh God….you were on a mission…"

Tom left it alone for now as he brought Tuck to their bedroom. He helped him out of his clothes, minding his cast, seeing the bruises on the side of his body, the cuts on his hands and the ache he seem to have as he moved. Once he was undressed, he laid down and Tom picked up his dirty clothes and went to throw them in the hamper. When he turned around, Tuck was fast asleep.

The next morning, Tuck woke up, in his own bed, Tom absent. It took him a moment to realize that Tom was making breakfast. Tuck sat up, getting out of bed and slowly padding to the kitchen as he saw him and said,

"Morning."

"You should be in bed."

"I feel better now."

"Well, you don’t look any better. Go back to bed."

Tuck pretended to be annoyed but went back to bed anyway. Tom returned a few minutes later, having coffee and breakfast ready for him. Tuck had to eat left handed and Tom only watched him struggle for a moment before he took the fork and began to feed him himself. Tuck laughed in between bites.

"You don’t have to."

"I want to. I was so worried about you."

"It’s worse than it looks. It’s mostly a bunch of bumps and bruises."

"And your arm!"

"It’s just broken. It’s still there."

"Still."

It was quiet for a little while a Tuck ate and then Tom said,

"I did your laundry. Everything in the duffle and what you wore."

"Thank you."

Tom nodded.

"So I’m taking care of you until you’re better."

"You do-"

"Shut up. I’m taking care of you."

Tuck laughed a little as Tom paused long enough so Tuck could drink his coffee. After taking a few sips, he set the mug down and said,

"Alright. If you insist."


	406. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Sequel to A/O Step Brothers AU. Arthur gives birth to their daughter and their parents surprise him at the hospital. Still unaware that Eames is the father are shocked to see the resemblance.

The night Arthur went into labor, Eames was ready.

He had been ready for some time, since they both left their parent’s house, Eames using the excuse as a “good big brother” to help Arthur out.

The last few months were like heaven for the both of them. They got to play house together, setting up for their baby, getting it a crib and clothes and diapers, setting everything up. Their two bedroom apartment was just enough for them and through his parent, Eames managed to still get money to support himself and Arthur, plus he worked a steady job that had pretty reasonable hours. 

He and Arthur were happy those months, watching Arthur swell with their child. He went to the doctor and was checked pretty frequently, his weight was good and most of the time, he slept. When Eames was home with him, they prepared for the baby.

And now after Eames got dressed in his sweats, hoodie and trainers, he helped Arthur, grabbing his overnight bag as they headed to the hospital. 

After a few hours, Arthur gave birth to a little girl and while he was worn out from the surgery, Eames was in love with their daughter, tending to her, kissing her, holding her for hours as he sat by Arthur’s bedside.

She was a beautiful little girl, her name was decided as Scarlett. She had Eames’ blue eyes, his hair color, but Arthur’s texture and his dimples. Eames hummed to her as he cradled her in his arms and he sighed when she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hey pretty girl…"

Arthur yawned and looked over at Eames as he woke up from his surgery. He still felt worn out and tired and achy but he smiled when he saw Scarlett in Eames’ arms.

"How is she?"

"Beautiful. Like her father."

"Ego maniac."

"I meant you."

They both laughed a little.

Eventually, Eames got up, leaving Scarlett in her bassinet while Arthur rested. He went for a bathroom break and to get some coffee and while he was gone, Arthur looked over at Scarlett, seeing her wrapped up and sound asleep. When the door was opened again, Arthur thought Eames returned only to see his mother and step father. He was surprised to see them, not at all expecting them but they had come to see Arthur and their granddaughter. 

"How are you?" His mother asked.

"Fine…do you want to see her?"

"I do."

She was emotional, far more than Arthur thought possible, His step father seemed warm too until he looked at Scarlett. His eyes squinted as if some recognition was there but he couldn’t place it. It wasn’t until Eames returned, surprised to see them as well, when his father seem to make the connection.

Arthur felt worry and fear and he had hoped he would see the similarity between their daughter and his son. 

He said nothing at first. They just looked at Scarlett and had a visit and before they left, Eames’ father whispered something to Eames. Once they were gone, Arthur held Scarlett as he looked at Eames and asked,

"What did he say?"

Eames turned from the door as he looked at Arthur a little sad smile on his face.

"He knows Scarlett is mine. I don’t think he’ll tell your mum but…he wants to talk to me."

Arthur felt some relief but there was still lingering worry.

"I don’t think he’ll say anything to your mum. He didn’t sound angry."

Arthur nodded, looking at his daughter with a soft sigh.


	407. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Arthur usually likes when Eames stands up for him, but there's one guy he never wants Eames to engage with. He tells Eames just to ignore him, finally admitting why. He'd turned him down, so the guy had forced Arthur to give him head, told Arthur no one would believe him cause of his reputation. Eames promises not to do anything and meant it in the moment, but the next time he sees the guy he just loses control and beats the shit out of him.

Their dating continued and for the first time in forever, Arthur realized that the rumors and the whispers were tapering off. People hardly bothered him anymore and he stopped hearing the rude remarks when he was alone.

Eames had saved him from hell. 

Now and then though, there was a random person here or there, for the most part Eames could shut them down easily but there was someone that anytime he appeared, Arthur pulled Eames away, not letting them engage. Eames hadn’t asked Arthur why, he could see the shame in his eyes, the red in his face and he kept looking down, his arm tight around Eames’. 

When the guy finally said something out loud, making sure Eames heard, Arthur stopped Eames from getting up, pulling him away, begging him not to bother. 

"Yeah, Eames listen to the little slut."

There was laughter and Arthur felt the burning embarrassment in his chest, racing up his throat and he held Eames’ hand as he pulled him out of the library. 

"Arthur…what is it with that guy? Who is he?"

Arthur didn’t want to talk about it, but Eames had a right to know. Since it was after school, they headed to the bleachers in the back of the school and climbed up to the top where they sat down and it took Arthur a few minutes to talk about it.

"He…he plays football. And back…back before us…he heard of me and what I use to do. So he tried to get me to blow him and I said no, I didn’t want to. He was a straight jock asshole who wanted to humiliate me. But he laughed in my face and forced me to. He said no one would believe me anyway…and he was right. So…I just-"

He was cut off when Eames stood up and Arthur got up too, pulling him back down.

"I don’t want you to fight him! He’s just going to keep talking anyway and it doesn’t bother me. He’s not the first."

Eames was bubbling with rage, his hands clenched tightly on his lap and Arthur rubbed his hand, trying to get him to calm down.

"Don’t waste your time…really. He’s not worth it."

"He’s not. But you are."

Arthur gave him a little smile and Eames pulled him close.

"Promise me you won’t bother with him."

"Alright. I promise."

And Eames meant it at the moment.

But the next day, he was waiting for Arthur in the parking lot so they could go home. He stood by his car, toying with his keys when he heard the guy. The guy - a complete stereotype of a douchebag jock walked by him. He looked right at Eames and gave him a smug grin.

"Hey Eames, you know, you didn’t have date Arthur for you to fuck him, he’d just do it if you ask."

His friends laughed and Eames clenched his keys tightly.

"The whole team had a turn you know. Hope you cleaned him out first."

Eames had enough, he tucked his keys in his pocket as he stalked over, grabbing him by the back of his letterman’s jacket and spun him around, punching him once, then twice and when he crumbled to the asphalt, Eames settled on him and began to punch him again and again. He lost control and he would have kept going until he felt Arthur’s voice, his hands on his shoulders, trying to pull him off. 

"Eames! Eames stop!"

Eames was pushed off him and Arthur put his arms around him, preventing him from moving. Eames brushed his face off with his clean hand as he looked at his friends.

"Tell him if he ever breathes a word about Arthur again, that I’ll break his fucking jaw."

There was a huge crowd around them, quiet and stunned, then soon they began to break away. The jock groaned, his face bloody and broken and Arthur pushed them away as Eames put his arm around him.

Once in his car, Eames cleaning off his hand, he said,

"I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to break my promise."

Arthur sighed but looked at him.

"You’re crazy…I didn’t want you to fight him because I didn’t want you to get in trouble in school. But…I guess this is okay."

Eames smiled at him as he started his car and they drove home.


	408. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Jon's personality is cocky and loud, he's always strutting around and full of testosterone, but when Tommy fucks him, he's a whimpering mess, let's Tommy manhandle him and hold him down.

If there was one thing Tommy picked up on Jon was how much he peacocked. He did it a lot more before they got serious - Jon strutted, he was cocky and full of himself and a bit of a show off. Tommy thought it was cute and he let Jon be boisterous and full of himself because he knew it was all show.

This was the same boy who when alone, was shy and they had to jump over mass hurdles to get where they were.

Now that they were serious, living together, in love with each other, Tommy found that now and then hints of Jon popped up, his peacocking ways showed up. Jon often got a bit of testosterone in him from the gym, got hyped up from playing basketball and came back pumped up, full of himself, glancing at his reflection a little too long, flexing and Tommy said nothing. Just watched him with a small smile on his face.

He knew what Jon was when he wasn’t putting up a front, when he wasn’t being a loud, cocky shit that acted as if he was Don Jon again. 

His Angel Face was sweet and couldn’t front against Tommy when it came down to it. He let himself be pinned down, he let himself be taken, he let his guard down. He knew Jon when they fucked, his whimpering, his begging, his lack of control as he came. He was desperate for Tommy to kiss him during that moments, he needed it like he needed air.

When Jon came home from a basketball game, Tommy already home from his own work out, he watched him come in, still bouncing the ball on the floor, still being loud from the hollering at the game. He set the ball down in their room as he took off his sneakers and growled as he tore off his muscle tank, heading to the bathroom, jumping up a little to hit the top of the door frame. Tommy followed him as he leaned against the door and watched Jon turn the sink tap as he said,

"I was fucking on today! I killed everyone!"

He turned to the mirror grinning at himself as Tommy laughed a bit.

"Good. You gonna shower?"

"Yes, then I need to eat because I’m fuckin starved."

Tommy nodded and went over to him, sliding his hand around his waist, kissing the base of his neck as he held him close. It was fun to watch his demeanor change nearly instantly as he sighed softly, calming down some as Tommy kissed his ear, nipping at his lobe.

"What do you feel like having?"

"Uh…take out I guess."

Tommy nodded, kissing him once more as he pat his ass on the way out.

"I’ll order it. You shower."

Jon already knew he was going to be taken apart later that night and he nodded as Tommy left him alone to shower.


	409. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: sweet november au for Eames and arthur? Arthur is Keanu's character

Eames came across Arthur, a coffee barista whom Eames always gave a hard time to many months ago. While he thought Arthur was adorable who always seemed very cold.

Near the end of October, Arthur was waiting for Eames outside the shop before Eames came in.

"Hey, aren’t you working?"

"I quit today. I needed to see you though."

Eames grinned brightly.

"Great. Spend the day with me."

"Okay."

A day that turned into a night. A night that turned into the next day. And another. Arthur laughed as he spent the time with Eames in his bed and said,

"I should head home. I’ve been here for two days."

"You don’t have to."

Arthur smiled at him, dimples showing.

"Just stay with me, this month." Said Eames.

"A month? Are you insane? I have to get another job. I have to get my things together I have-"

"Forget all that. I just need one month with you. It’ll turn out for the better I promise. You’ll be changed because of it."

Arthur thought about it, thinking it was just one month…why not?

So Arthur only went home once to get his clothes and then stayed with Eames. They went on dates, had dinner together, watched shows and Arthur admired the zeal that Eames had for life, not fearing anything or anyone.

Eames seem to throw himself fully into Arthur, each kiss was just as breath taking and all consuming as the very first, each touch was as if Eames was trying to get something from Arthur - his warmth, his softness. Every time they slept together, Arthur couldn’t wrap his mind around the utmost pleasure that was given to him, every orgasm leaving him shaking and trembling like he never felt in his life. Eames was funny and smart and witty and Arthur had never known anyone like him.

Arthur felt himself falling in love with him, every time he glanced at him, he saw a future, a life, traveling and seeking out adventures, of waking up beside him every single day. Eames had been right, Arthur’s entire life would be changed because of him. He found himself thinking that he didn’t want to give this up next month when November was over. He didn’t want to leave Eames again.

When it was close to Thanksgiving, Arthur told him.

"I’m in love with you. I can’t….I can’t leave you next month."

Eames looked at him as they lay in bed together and gave him a sad smile.

"You’re going to have to. That was our agreement. Just this month."

"Forget the agreement."

He took Eames’ hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing his fingers.

"I love you."

"You never asked why I just asked for this month."

"So tell me now."

"I’m sick. I have this…thing and anyway…after they remove it, I have chemo to go through. My odds don’t look too good and I just…don’t want to put you through that."

Arthur turned towards him, never letting go of his hand.

"This whole time? You’ve been sick?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn’t you tell me?"

"Didn’t think I’d love you. I thought you’d leave at the end of the month. But you have to anyway. I can’t put you through this. And what if I don’t make it?"

Arthur closed his eyes holding his hand tightly.

"You will. You have to because I need you to."

Eames laughed a little turning to look at him.

"You can’t stay."

"I want to. I’ve never…felt this way about anyone. I’ll stay with you. I’ll take care of you. And when you’re better…we can do anything you want."

Eames took a deep breath, his eyes closed now.

"Okay."

Arthur let go then, only to pull himself closer to him, feeling Eames hold him in return.


	410. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames/Arthur Pretty woman au???

Eames needed a date. He was bored and lonely and in the middle of a merger and needed some stress relief. With a little searching, he called an escort service.

Within an hour, there was a knock at his hotel room door and he opened it to see his escort. He was a tall, lovely, slender little thing and Eames grinned at the sight of him. He wanted to just immediately touch him, looking so proper with his hair brushed back but not at all tamed so when he leaned forward, it flopped around his face. He had almond shaped eyes, the color of coffee with just a bit too much cream. His mouth a perfect cupid bow. He was suddenly worth every cent.

His name was Arthur - lovely Arthur who’s name sounded so elegant in Eames’ mouth. When services were rendered, Eames found himself wanting to keep him a while longer. He touched his back as he lay beside him and asked,

"Would you stay the week? Be my date? I have several occasions that a plus one would be called for."

Arthur turned to him and looked a bit disbelieving at him and made that clear.

"It’ll cost you."

"I have a feeling it’ll be worth every cent."

So Eames paid for the luxury of his company. They stayed together in Eames’ suite and when Eames had to work, he made sure Arthur was well taken care of, even giving him a good chunk of cash so he could get tailored into a proper suit.

"I have an event tonight, I need you to come with me and you can’t go in a robe or one my shirts, as fetching as you do look in them."

Arthur laughed and took the money, saying.

"It’s almost foolish of you to give me so much money."

Eames shrugged.

"It’s only money."

So Arthur did just that - went out and was fitted for a suit, with enough money to buy a proper tie, shirt and shoes. When he returned, he waited for Eames, ready to go.

The event was a party, a social atmosphere where Eames held Arthur’s arm, his hand over his as they walked about. Arthur felt out of place, he felt looked down on but any time he looked at Eames, almost expecting that same look, he only saw affection in his eyes. Arthur smiled at him and felt at ease when Eames looked at him and he found himself playing the part rather well, leaning against Eames and finding himself looking for him if he wasn’t at his side.

When the week was up, Arthur found himself hesitant to go. He had started to feel something for Eames in that time and he was sure Eames felt it too. The way Eames touched his face and looked at him made Arthur feel things he wasn’t sure he believed in…until then. 

Arthur had just finishing packing, unsure if he should take the things gifted to him or leave them. He sat down on the bed as he sighed, looking over it now that it was made. Room service had cleaned up already, as if taking away the memories of the week. Eames had missed a day of work yesterday, opting to stay with Arthur, enjoying the city they were in, taking in dinner and movie and then…making love. Arthur had been hesitant in saying that, but that’s what it was. It was more personal and Arthur enjoyed it..for the first time in forever he had enjoyed it. He even came which was not something that had happened in almost as long. 

When he heard a knock at the door, he thought it was Eames, only to open it and see Nash. Nash was one of the attendees at the party he had gone with Eames and they had spoken briefly. He was also one of the ones that looked down at Arthur the most. When Nash saw him, he shoved him, blaming him and Eames for canceling the merger that was happening. 

"You! You’re the slut that distracted him!"

Arthur couldn’t defend himself, didn’t know what to say and was in more shock when Nash threw a fist full of money in his face and shouted,

"For services!"

And before Arthur knew, he was knocked down and Nash was pulling at him, trying to undress him as Arthur struggled, shouting at him to stop and suddenly he did. He did only because Eames showed up, grabbing Nash by his throat and throwing him off, literally kicking him out and slamming the door. His attention returned to Arthur as he asked,

"Are you okay?"

Arthur nodded, more shocked than anything else.

"You cancelled the merger…you had another day left. You said this was important."

"I don’t care anymore. I just..didn’t have it in me anymore. I just wanted to come back here before you left."

"Wanted to see me off?"

"I wanted to stop you from going."

Arthur shook his head, a slight smile on his face.

"Why?"

"I care about you. This week…I probably lived more this week than I had in years."

He helped Arthur up to his feet and then held his hands.

"Stay with me."

Arthur sighed and said,

"It’ll cost you."

For a moment, Eames looked disappointed and Arthur kissed him then, putting his arms around him.

"Not like that."

Eames sighed in relief, holding him tightly.

"I’ll take care of you…I swear I will."

Arthur believed him.


	411. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: moaaar Last Samurai AU pwease. Snow falls for the first time and Eames talks about christmass being tiny bit nostalgic. He tells Arthur how he celebrated with his sisters and parents, about presents and kissing under the mistletoe. Arthur kisses him under cherry blossoms tenderly then pulling away respectively like always.

It was cold one morning when Eames woke up. He felt the chill through the house before he even sat up and when he breathed, he could see his breath. Arthur was absent and he stood up, pulling on another coat before going out to the sitting area where Arthur was stoking a fire. 

He glanced out the window to see a fresh blanket of snow on the ground, more snow still falling.

"Ah…that explains it."

Arthur turned to look at him as he said,

"Good morning."

Arthur was already bundled up and Eames sat beside him, the small fireplace area where there was a kettle already boiling. Arthur picked it up carefully and began to pour some tea for Eames first, then himself and after a small clink, Eames blew on it to cool it off though it felt great in his hands. 

"I can’t believe it snowed. I didn’t think I’d be here still in December."

Arthur looked at him and Eames smiled, the look of no regret on his face. 

"What is London like when it snows?"

"Not as serene as this. It’s more of a mess, slush and filth in the streets and it’s more of nuisance than this. But still, it’s appreciated come Christmas."

"Christmas?"

"We celebrate this vapid holiday…lots of bells and whistles. In London, I would take my mother and sisters to church, then we would have dinner that my mum made."

"What about your father?"

"He passed on some years earlier so I was the man of the house."

"Oh. I’m sorry."

Eames waved it off, taking a sip of his tea before continuing.

"Sometimes, we would have parties and our neighbors would come and we would have cider and dance around, a big tree in the corner that my sisters would decorate, a wreath on the door, mistletoe hanging in the door frame."

"Why would you have trees, wreaths and mistletoe hanging in your home?"

Eames laughed a bit and smiled.

"I honestly don’t know. Tradition I guess."

Eames looked at the fire, memories coming over him, nostalgia in his eyes as he smiled sadly to himself.

"I was nearly twenty when I had my last Christmas. One of my sisters was married already, the other engaged. The littlest one and my mum was there…still sad I was leaving."

"Have you any contact with them since?"

Eames nodded, taking another sip.

"My mum passed. My little sister went off to university…that’s all I know."

He felt Arthur’s hand on his arm and he looked back at him with a smile.

The snow remained steady and quiet and Eames found himself sleeping out by the fireplace with Arthur while it was still cold. One morning, the snow had stopped and it was quiet and still. 

Arthur suddenly appeared and smiled as he said,

"Come on, we’re going out."

Eames nodded, not questioning it as he got dressed, putting on his boots that he still kept from his military days and grabbed a coat as he followed Arthur out. He could hear the snow crunching under his feet with every step and it was cold, his face turning red once he got out. 

Near the end of the hill where Arthur lived, he had stopped and stood underneath a now dead and gnarled tree, its branches bare, snow sitting heavy on them. When Eames caught up to him, Arthur took his hands and Eames felt bad that Arthur barely had a coat on so he took off his own and put it around him. Arthur smiled as he said,

"In the spring, this is a beautiful cherry tree."

Eames nodded, having seen the end of the blossoms when he arrived.

"I know it’s not mistletoe and you’re not home, but…"

He leaned closer, kissing him softly, his lips warm despite the chill around them. Eames smiled, putting his arms around him.

"I am home."


	412. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: In for John/Bane blind AU continuation? Get 'em some affection an' real ass angst if you get what I'm sayin'

Bane was his protector, his whole world. Knowing that John could not see, Bane described things to him, the weather from the small narrow opening of the pit, the blanket they used which felt thicker than normal. He read to him and described their cell - it was theirs now. Bane had a shelf full of books and he let John touch all the spines and the shelf itself. He let him feel the small trinkets Bane collected and hid like the smooth round pearls that he had gathered from a broken strand, the blade that Bane kept for protection. 

But the thing that John liked to touch, was Bane himself. He loved to feel his hands, the sheer size of them in John’s much smaller ones. He could feel the callouses, the scars coating his fingers and the tops of his hands. He liked to feel the strength and thickness of Bane’s arms, John’s hand barely able to get around his bicep. He loved to feel the smoothness of his head, bald and round, a scar starting at the base of his neck. And John loved to feel his face, the slope of his nose, his eyebrows, the shape of his lips, scarred and slightly pinched in some spots. But John liked the feel of his scars, brushing his fingers over them, liked how they felt against his fingertips and against his own lips. When Bane kissed him for the first time, John sighed and leaned in for more.

All John had to go by where his other senses but he had a pretty good idea in his mind of what Bane looked like, how tall he was, how big he was and how good he felt against John’s own body.

When the winter came, John fell ill. Bane worried, unable to do anything for him except hold his hand and bring a wet cloth to his forehead to bring his fever down. While John lay in their bed, Bane sat by his side and read to him, to pass the time. 

"Bane?"

Bane stopped reading and looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"I’m cold."

Bane felt his hand, feeling his hand was cold so he got into the bed with him after setting the book down and wrapped his arms around him, turning towards him, kissing his brow, feeling he was still burning up. John’s breathing was shaky and heavy, his lips dry, his face lacking color. Bane was afraid. John had not been the only prisoner in the pit that was taken sick and steadily throughout the weeks, there were fewer and fewer voices, less coughing and in the center, an ever growing bonfire where the dead were disposed of. Bane couldn’t stand the idea of John going into that fire and he held him tighter, rubbing his back.

"John…please, you must fight. Stay with me."

He only heard John’s coughing in response.

The next morning, Bane woke and the first thing he heard was silence. The fire in the center was still going and when he looked down, he saw John still in his arms though quiet. 

For just a moment, he was terrified that John had died in his arms. He brought his hand to his back, feeling his steady breathing and he tipped him to lie on his back and saw him still asleep. There was some color in his face, his breathing normal again and though he coughed again, Bane realized, he was getting better. 

Bane felt a smile coming on his face and he held him again, relieved.

"Bane?"

His voice was soft and weak but it was there and that was all Bane needed.

"Yes?"

"Is it morning?"

Bane nodded, bringing his hand to John’s face, stroking back his hair, looking into his milky, sightless eyes.

"Yes, my love. It’s morning."


	413. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reyani: Tommy is away to visit some old marine buddies. Jon gets really bored so he decides to send kinky, nude pics of himself to Tommy. When Tommy gets home, he fucks Jon hard till he almost passed out.

Tommy had been contacted by one of his few remaining marine friends and asked if he wanted to go out for a drink and catch up. Tommy was hesitant and unsure but Jon urged him to go.

"You should. It’s just the one time. Besides you only ever go out with my friends and I know that’s not always fun for you."

Tommy shrugged.

"I don’t mind."

Jon smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Go on. You can always bail if you want. I’ll send you a text an hour in, if it’s good just answer me, if not, tell your friend an emergency came up."

"Alright."

The following evening, Tommy went out with his friends and Jon stayed home. He found it was alright for a while and he managed to give the apartment a good cleaning, something he hadn’t been able to do in a while. After an hour, he texted Tommy and asked how it was going.

_'It's not bad. I'll stay.'_

Jon nodded and replied back,

_'Ok :0)'_

He set his phone down and watched a bit of T.V did a little cardio and then he was bored again. He didn’t realize how much he depended on Tommy to keep him busy and he realized it was probably the first time that they had been separated like this, not including work.

Eventually, he decided to take a shower and when he got to the bathroom, he took his shirt off and saw himself in the mirror. He was in good shape - he already credited Tommy for that. As he looked at himself, he decided to take a picture and show Tommy.

He got a response a moment later.

_'You look good Angel Face. Makes me miss you.'_

Jon smiled and got an idea.

He skipped the shower and stayed in his underwear, going to their bedroom where he stood in front of the full length mirror. He posed for a series of pictures, all of them showing off all of him in the mirror. One with his hand holding his dick over his boxer briefs, another with him tugging them down, hinting and teasing. Another with Jon turned around, tugging down his boxer briefs again. He sent them all one right after the other and then waited.

_'Damn. What are you doing?'_

Jon grinned and took more, gradually getting naked and laying on their bed, showing Tommy where he was, how he laid, a few second video of Jon jerking himself off, his hard cock laying on his stomach, again and again sending off each image and getting Tommy’s clearly desperate response.

Within a half hour, Tommy was home. While having a good time and reuniting with old friends, he found that Jon’s allure was much more powerful. He had apologized and made up some excuse, promising to make it up another time and left. When he got home, Jon was still in bed, checking social media on his tablet when Tommy came through the door.

"Hey, you’re home."

Tommy took off his jacket and his shoes, pulling off his shirt as he walked over to Jon.

"You know why I’m home."

Jon grinned a little, sitting up to undo Tommy’s jeans.

"I didn’t mean to make you leave. Just wanted to remind you of what was waiting for you."

"Yeah well…I remembered."

Tommy was frantic. He hardly moved Jon from his spot, fucking him hard, the bed creaking and groaning louder then ever had before, the headboard slamming against the wall as Jon moaned and cursed loudly. He was sure their neighbors would complain if they weren’t so scared of Tommy.

Jon screamed when he came, sobbing from the sheer intensity of it, his vision fading as he fell back, still and panting furiously. He gasped for air, his eyes open though he couldn’t really focus on anything. Tommy lay beside him as Jon felt his leg hanging off the edge, his arm couldn’t even really extend because he was so close to the headboard. He swallowed for a moment and slowly came to his senses, seeing things again. He turned to Tommy and said,

"Damn….that was…fuck…I almost passed out."

Tommy grinned, looking at Jon.

"You had it coming."

"You should go out more often."

"I did promise my friend another day."

He laughed at the excited look that came up on Jon’s face.


	414. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by dreamcreator01: I was wondering if you could write how you think they met, fell in love, and their interactions with one another as they become more of a couple. Good luck!

Adam had felt lonely since he and Rachel broke up. He couldn’t stand the idea of her so he was glad he didn’t miss her. He missed company, he missed dating…he missed sex. He was recovering nicely, keeping up his work out routine, his better eating habits, his hair even looked good again. But he hadn’t worked up the courage to ask anyone out.

He was still painfully aware of the scar on his back, of his slight limp. He had gained some weight, but he still felt scrawnier than before. 

To keep himself from slumping into a depression and having Kyle go into full panic mode, he joined a gym and went every day for at least an hour after work, then he went home, walked Skeletor and then made himself dinner. Sometimes Kyle came over to keep him company but that was his life. 

He went to the locker room and changed his clothes fast, his back to the lockers as he pulled down his gym shirt. He then changed into his sweats and stuffed his bag in the locker before closing it and going out to the gym. He had just gotten his ear buds in his ears, his music from his phone on as he started up the treadmill when he saw the same guy he always saw in the gym lifting weights. Adam liked to people watch while he ran in place and he noticed there were a few regulars, the guy lifting weights was one of them. He was usually there longer than Adam and he was still working out when Adam left. He was in great shape, the kind of shape Adam wished he could attain and he wasn’t bad looking for a guy. Being around Kyle’s all too open sexuality made Adam feel like he was okay checking out another guy. Hell, once when Kyle was stoned, he kissed Adam sloppily on his cheek, close to his mouth. Adam hadn’t minded and as he thought about his sexuality while running on the treadmill, he realized the guy lifting weights was looking back at him. 

Adam snapped out of his gaze and looked away, embarrassed he had been caught staring. When he looked back, the guy smiled at him. Adam smiled back and then nervously looked down.

The next day, it happened again. Adam looked at him and the guy smiled, Adam smiling back. The day after that, it happened again and then the next day. Then one day, the guy mouthed the word, ‘hi’ and Adam said hi back. After that, the guy actually walked over and got on the treadmill beside him. They both jogged quietly and Adam took out his ear buds as he ran. When he was done, he slowed down to a walk, the guy next to him doing the same as he said,

"Hi…I’m Tommy."

"I’m Adam."

"I see you here all the time."

Adam was glad he was hot and could use the excuse for the flush on his face. 

"Yeah, I see you here too."

"Would you…want to get some coffee after this?"

"Sure."

Adam went out for coffee with Tommy. They talked the whole time and afterwards, Adam told Kyle. Kyle was thrilled for him, telling him to go for it.

"You don’t think it’s weird that…I mean it’s a guy. It’s a hell of a guy too. He’s huge."

"Yeah! That’s great! He can be your big burly bear man, toss you around and shit."

Adam rolled his eyes. 

They did continue seeing each other, gradually, Adam settled more and more into seeing Tommy, really liking him, really caring about him and before he knew it, he was in love.

Tommy was the best thing that ever happened to him and he had told Tommy about his cancer scare, about his shit relationship with Rachel, about his parents. He told him he was afraid of everything because it was so new, he was afraid of the scar on his back and what Tommy would think. Tommy told him about his military time, about his rocky and unsettled relationship with his father, his strained but healing relationship with his brother, about his near addiction and loneliness. He wasn’t at all surprised how comfortable he felt with Adam. He just loved him.

"I’m glad you found me." Tommy said to him one night.

Adam smiled, curled up on the couch with him and he turned to him, cuddling up against Tommy’s bulk. 

"I’m glad you found me too."


	415. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Soul mates/Werewolves AU! Arthur is wandering out in the woods and meets a stranger Eames, and towards the end he finds out the British man is a werewolf who has chosen him as his mate. No angst please! Just fluff and Arthur and Eames being their adorable selves!

Arthur had to get away. He was supposed to meet his betrothed today, the girl he had been promised to and she to him but at the last moment, before his carriage even arrived at her family’s manor, it was as if the heavens were on his side and the wheel got stuck in a well traveled groove in the road. While the footman and driver were doing their best to rock the carriage forward, Arthur slipped out and ran away.

He had no real plan, just some money and the clothes on his back but all he knew was that he had to go away. He had ran at first, clutching his cloak to himself to prevent it from snagging on branches but now that he was far away and deep into the wilderness, he let it flow behind him, afraid and lost. He was lost and it was getting darker by the moment. He had wandered aimlessly now that even if he wanted to go back, he couldn’t.

He decided to keep going until it was too dark for him to go on and he was afraid now, the night seeming to close in on him. When he turned to look around, he saw a light from a fire, a small flame in the distance and he went towards it, hoping it was a friendly face, not a thief.

When he arrived at the open space, he saw it was a man sitting by himself, resting against a log as he watched the flames and Arthur made himself known.

"Hello? I was wondering if I may share your fire. I’ve been wandering for hours and it’s so dark…"

The man looked at him and nodded and Arthur was grateful. He took a seat by him, holding his hands out, pulling his cloak around him better as he shivered.

"Thank you. I can offer you some money if you’d like."

"No need."

"I’m Arthur by the way."

"Eames."

It was quiet until Eames sat up and looked at him better.

"You’re dressed well for wandering in the woods."

"I ran away from an engagement."

"Interesting."

Arthur looked at Eames, feeling the weight of his look, the fire making his eyes look as if they were glass. Arthur was thankful for the dark as he blushed.

"And you? Do you live around here?"

"I do."

"With your family?"

"Just me."

Arthur smiled a bit.

They spoke throughout the night, Eames keeping the fire going until Arthur shivered and yawned and Eames offered to take him to home. It was just a short walk which Arthur was grateful for since his feet ached and he wasn’t sure if he could take another step. 

Eames let him stay with him, sleep there, eat and rest and Arthur was grateful. He hated the idea of returning to his home, to the broken engagement he had run from. He never wanted to leave Eames’ home. 

One morning, Arthur woke up feeling Eames closer than before, his nose and mouth pressed to the juncture of Arthur throat and shoulder. He was smelling him, his hand on his chest and Arthur let out a soft little gasp. Eames sat up, his eyes looking different as he tilted his head a bit as he asked,

"Did I wake you?"

"I was just….what are you doing?"

Eames realized his possessive nature, his hand holding Arthur down and he moved back.

"I…need to tell you something."

He sat up completely and Arthur followed as he waited.

"Tonight…it would be best if you left."

Arthur frowned and looked down.

"Did I offend you somehow?"

"It’s not that I want you to leave. It’s that…it’s a full moon tonight. It’s not safe for you."

"Why?"

"I’m not…human. I’ve been afflicted with a curse. When it’s a full moon, I’ll be a werewolf."

Arthur listened, having heard stories of the werewolves that attacked, that killed and were beasts to be afraid of. But he had never been afraid of Eames.

"The stories are true then…"

Eames nodded.

"Will you hurt me if I stay?"

"I might…I’m not sure. But wolves don’t hurt their mates."

Arthur bit his lip as Eames looked at him hopeful.

"I want you to be my mate, Arthur…these days you’ve been here…it’s like I found the one I was meant to be with."

"Like….a soul mate?"

Eames nodded and Arthur found relief as he had felt the same. He moved himself closer to Eames, taking his hand.

"I’ll be your mate. I’ll stay with you. I want to."

Eames kissed him and when he did, Arthur felt swoon, his heart beating faster than before and suddenly, his worries of the future of what he was going to have to do when Eames made him leave all vanished. Because now, he never had to leave.


	416. Handsome Bob/Neil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: after all those years, suddenly the Coach comes back and begs Neil for forgiveness. He even asks Neil to come back to him and be a couple. Neil panics and starts to have a nervous breakdown. Fortunately, Bob appears, gives the Coach one hell of a fight and holds Neil in his arms while whispering soothing words and promises to his beloved boy

Neil’s roots were a lifetime ago and an ocean away so he was happier then he had been in years. He hardly thought of his past, his fucked up childhood, none of that. Not since Bob. Handsome Bob who lived up to his nickname and all his promises. Neil was happy.

And just as fleeting as he felt his happiness was, it was all snatched away when there was a knock on his door and he answered it, only to see coach. It was his coach who had done things to Neil when he was young, who had made Neil believe that he loved him. He was older now, the paunch in his stomach smaller than Neil remembered since he lost some weight, but his skin sagged a bit. His facial hair was lighter than normal, a lot of grey in his head. 

"Neil…"

Neil felt shock seeing him. He couldn’t even think to ask how he was found. 

"Neil my boy…I haven’t seen you in so long."

He stepped inside, closing the door behind him and he took Neil’s hands. Neil couldn’t stop from shaking and the repulse he felt when the older man took his hands was rising in his throat. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I’ve been looking for you for years. It took me a really long time."

He took Neil in his arms and Neil felt panic, wanting to pull away.

"You need to leave. Get away from here…"

Coach dropped down to his knees, taking Neil’s hands as he kissed them, Neil tensing up as his mustache brushed over his knuckles.

"Neil. baby I’m so sorry for everything. I know I should have waited, I know that…you didn’t understand. But I did love you. I still love you. And now, now everything is okay because you’re of age! We can be together now, really together like we always wanted."

Neil shook his head, pulling his hands away.

"No, it’s not like that anymore…I’m not like that anymore."

"Neil, listen to me…"

"No!"

Neil put his hands over his ears, not being able to bear another word. He was fortunate that Bob came home just then. He looked angry as he stood by the door, looking at the older man attempting to grab at Neil and Neil looked terrified.

"What’s all this then hm? What are you doin in my flat?"

He looked at the man and coach turned to face Bob, insulted as if Bob was stealing something from him.

"I’m here for him. I’m going to take him home."

"He doesn’t want to go anywhere with you. Now get the fuck out of my home. I don’t want to kick the shit out of some old cock like you."

Coach ignored him, turning to Neil, grabbing his arms as he said,

"Come with me, Neil!"

Neil looked as if he was going to break down as he shook his head and Bob grabbed the man by his collar, pulling him towards the door. There was a struggle and Neil fell to the floor, covering his ears, closing his eyes as he wished for it to go away. 

Suddenly, he felt something touch him again and he looked up to see Bob. Coach was gone, it was just Bob now and he was smoothing his hair away from his face as he tried to move his hands down.

"Neil…darling it’s just me. It’s me, it’s me."

Neil turned towards him, putting his arms around Bob, feeling him, smelling his cologne, hearing his heart.

"I’m here, baby. I’m sorry that happened. I threw him out. He’s never coming back. I will never let him near you again."

Neil sighed, closing his eyes again, listening to Bob’s words.

"You promise?"

Bob rubbed his back, kissing his temple.

"I promise. I swear to you."

Neil opened his eyes again and felt relief. Bob had never broken a promise to him and he knew he wouldn’t start now.


	417. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I am having a craving for some territorial!Athur. No one can touch HIS Eames without having to deal with Arthur afterwards. Thanks.

Arthur had never considered himself territorial before. He was never the possessive, jealous type in any other of his previous relationships but it was brought out of him with Eames.

He didn’t like anyone to touch Eames, to flirt with him and he hated when people did both of those things. He did a good job at hiding it - or so he thought. It was brought to his attention that he was being possessive by Eames himself, a smile on his face as they come off a job and they kissed. 

"Pet, I never considered you to be the territorial type."

Arthur blinked and looked up at him as he lay on the hotel room bed.

"I am?"

"You scared the hell out of the new architect. The death glare you gave her when she touched my hand."

"No, I didn’t."

Eames laughed, amused.

"I saw your face. It was as if you were trying to kill her with your mind."

Arthur thought for a moment and said,

"Oh. Well…I heard of her."

"What about her?"

"That she harbored a crush on you."

Eames kissed him again.

Throughout the job, Arthur tried his best to not want to kill everyone that was around Eames. He sat by him, giving his best ‘back off’ vibe without actually saying it. He also had to keep reminding himself to be professional but it was hard when their architect kept flirting with him and their chemist kept Eames later than Arthur thought needed. They were friends, but Arthur still didn’t like it.

By the end of the job, Arthur was nothing but stress and because he couldn’t out right yell at the architect about Eames, he screamed at her for everything else until she cried at her desk one day. Eames pulled him over and said,

"Arthur, you need to calm down."

"I am calm, it’s not my fault she incompetent!"

"She is making a few mistakes but you’re making her nervous."

"Well, then she shouldn’t be on this job."

Eames sighed and kissed his forehead.

"I’ll watch over her work."

"No!"

Eames grinned when he realized why Arthur didn’t want that.

"Alright then what do we do?"

Arthur shrugged, feeling a little more calm.

"I don’t know."

"Keep professional, love. This is almost over."

Arthur nodded.

He did compose himself and he did become more professional, even apologizing for his previous outburst.

But he kept watching her when she was around Eames anyway. 


	418. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by original-plagiarism: Lil' bookworm Arthur goes to the library everyday and always (secretly) reads all the romance novels. One day, he sees a handsome new stranger reading (whatever you want here) at 'his' library, and it's Eames. Arthur instantly falls in love and he keeps on peeking at Eames through his books to glance at him until one day Eames kisses him behind a book.

Arthur’s sanctuary was the local library. He had spent most of his childhood there - while other kids were running around playing and getting dirty, Arthur would hide in the library and read all the children’s books. When he got older, the library was still his favorite place to be after school.

He read a little of everything, all the new releases, all the mysteries, all the horror novels, sometimes he went on long kicks of history and read reference books and devoured the life and times of famous historical figures. But what he loved to read the most, were the romance novels. 

It was a little embarrassing for him to sit there and swoon and sigh at the cheap paper back novels but he loved to do it and he was always grateful he could curl up alone in the back of the library and read. 

Once in a while, there were other people, college kids studying, older people looking for books, young kids goofing off with their friends. Arthur ignored most of them. But once, he looked up and across from him, in the other seats was another guy. He was reading too, just as intensely and consumed as Arthur had been. Only this guy was stunning, full lips and a darker blonde, nearly caramel crown of hair that was messy, as if he rolled out of bed like that. Arthur could see his eyelashes, long and nearly touching his cheek. He chewed on his thumbnail while he read and only moved to turn the page of the book in his hand.

Arthur was instantly smitten.

Every day after that, Arthur would look at him over the pages of his book, seeing him reading, always in a new position, always curled up in the chair across the room from him. Arthur wondered what he was reading since he couldn’t see the cover and he wondered what would happen when he finished.

He got his answer when the guy just got another novel and Arthur would spend hours just pining at him behind his novel, sighing when he watched him stand and go and the next day, he would start all over.

Then, the guy suddenly looked up and across at Arthur and Arthur blushed and looked down, lifting his book up a little higher. Then, after that, they made eye contact more frequently, Arthur always looking down with pink on his face.

One afternoon, the guy came and joined Arthur in the seat beside him and they looked at each other but Arthur kept his head down, embarrassed. 

"Hi."

Arthur heard him speak and he looked over at him, unsure if he was talking to him. But when he turned, he saw beautiful blue-grey eyes looking back at him. 

"Hi…"

His voice was a whisper and he felt his face flushing as he said it.

"I’m Eames."

"Arthur."

Though his voice was low, Arthur heard the unmistakable English accent in his words.

"You come here every day right?"

Arthur nodded.

"You too."

Eames nodded back. They talked a little and instead of reading, Arthur found himself more focused on him. They made a date to meet tomorrow and the next day, they met in the same place and talked again.

Gradually, they got closer and closer, no longer even using the pretense of reading to sit beside each other, though Arthur still held a book on his lap. 

On a rainy afternoon, while Arthur showed him the part of the book he was reading, Eames kissed him. Arthur felt his eyes close almost instantly and while he nearly let his book fall, Eames held it up for cover and kept kissing him.

Romance books suddenly took on a whole new meaning for Arthur. 


	419. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Stepbrother A/O AU: While coming to terms with the fact that Eames is Scarlett's father, their parents don't talk to them leaving them both to raise the newborn alone in their apartment. Arthur gets upset and is exhausted, Eames calms him down.

The visit was meant to mend a bond between their children and the parents, but once Eames’ father figured out Scarlett was Eames’, communication seized for a while.

Arthur was upset by the sudden cut off and he blamed himself for having Eames’ child so young, but he didn’t regret Scarlett. She was his adoration, his love and he spent hours looking at her, holding his hand out to hers, her chubby fingers curled against his palm, her dark blue-grey eyes looking at him in awe, her giggles filling Arthur’s heart. She wasn’t a fussy child, she slept through most of the night and she cried when she was hungry or tired. Not to say she was perfect, she was a newborn, but to Arthur, she was flawless. 

While their parents were distant, Arthur tried not to think of it and occupied himself with Scarlett, tending to her every need, rocking her, sleeping beside her when she slept, feeding her, playing with her. He kept himself as busy as possible.

When Scarlett got sick during the weather change, Arthur worried, even after taking her to her doctors and giving her medicine. As she slept on his chest, he couldn’t help thinking that his mother would know what to do, her advice would probably comfort him far better than a doctor’s words. He sighed, feeling his eyes get wet as Eames came into their bedroom and saw him wiping at his face.

"Arthur…let me take her."

Arthur shook his head, putting his hand on Scarlett’s back.

"No, I’m okay."

"You’ve been running yourself ragged. You won’t let me help."

"I just need to keep busy."

"Why?"

"Because…my mother is disappointed in me. She won’t even talk to me. I miss her, Eames. I wish she would help me."

Eames frowned and slowly took Scarlett from him, cradling her close before gently placing her in her bassinet. He then lay beside Arthur, pulling him close and kissing his forehead.

"She’s not disappointed in you. She’s upset yes, but she’ll get over it. She glowed when she saw Scarlett."

Arthur sighed, feeling exhausted. In between taking care of Scarlett and cleaning and stressing over his parents, he didn’t realize how run down he really felt. 

"When was the last time you got some rest?"

Arthur shrugged.

"Tonight, you sleep. I’ll keep Scarlett on my side of the bed and you sleep."

"You don’t have to."

"I want to."

Arthur gave in, feeling the crushing weight of exhaustion on him and he yawned and soon fell asleep. Eames let him, pulling Scarlett’s bassinet closer to him and he stayed up, watching over her, giving her, her medicine when she needed it and then decided to go to bed. He looked at Arthur again, leaning over to kiss his shoulder and then shut off the light, laying down and going to bed. 


	420. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Dom catches a private moment between Arthur and Eames after a tough job. Arthur's tired and overworked, and Eames is kneading his tense shoulders, undoing his tie and kissing him silly. Dom's reaction is anything you please :)

Dom finished packing up the PASIV as he closed the case and then grabbed the handle as he headed downstairs.

The warehouse had two floors, the top floor where the PASIV and the chairs were and the bottom where work was done. Dom held onto the railing and when he reached the first floor, he saw the desks were empty, everyone had already gone home, though he was sure Arthur was still somewhere. Towards the back of the warehouse, he saw Arthur was sitting on couch where the break room was. He thought he was alone for a moment and he was about to call out to him when Arthur leaned back and sighed loudly and he saw Eames was there.   
Eames was rubbing his shoulders, hearing Arthur moan again as he said,

"This job was maddening."

Eames agreed and Dom wasn’t sure what to do. He stood still for a moment and then decided to back away a few steps to stay out of sight. He watched Eames lean forward and kiss the side of Arthur’s throat as he said,

"Well, it’s over now. We can go on holiday for a bit. Forget all this."

"Mmm…"

Eames smiled a little, still rubbing Arthur’s shoulders as he undid his tie a little and Arthur smiled a little in return.

Dom had always suspected something was happening between those two - now he had his proof. Rather than walk into something more intimate, Dom went to the breakroom and saw Eames stopped and Arthur lifted his head up. Neither looked embarrassed but Arthur looked a bit worried.

"Hey, thought you left."

"Thought the same." Said Dom.

He set the PASIV down in front of Arthur.

"Could you take that?"

"Sure."

Dom nodded.

"Call me when you get back from…where ever."

Arthur laughed a little and said,

"Sure."

Dom nodded and began to leave when Arthur said,

"Dom?"

He stopped to turn to him.

"Yeah?"

"Is…are you okay with this?"

He looked back at Eames who hadn’t moved his hands. He then looked at Arthur.

"Yeah…as long as you’re happy."

"Thanks."

He waved bye to them as Dom left, shaking his head a little with a laugh.


	421. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Eames is a college professor, still nursing a bad breakup. One night Eames is lonely and goes to a stripclub and sees none other than his student Arthur dancing up on a platform. Arthur looks a bit horrified to see him and have his professor know how he pays his bills, but he's pretty and Eames is so lonely he buys a private dance.

Eames should have been over this break up already. He and Charlie weren’t on the best ends and he had been tired of his attitude for a really long. So when Charlie packed his shit and left, leaving only a note saying ‘I can’t do this anymore, I’m sorry don’t hate me’ Eames should have been delighted.

But he wasn’t.

He cancelled classes and just stayed home and got drunk on the first two days. After that, he just couldn’t bring himself to get up and teach history. After a week he wanted to be numb and entertained so he went to a strip club.

The club was just what he wanted - it was dark and smokey and loud, loud enough where his mind couldn’t hold onto a thought and seedy enough where he didn’t have to focus on anything either. He went to the front and made sure his pack of singles and even a couple of five’s just in case he was really impressed.

A couple of boys went out on stage and after a few whiskys. Eames felt relaxed and mellow. In fact a little too relaxed and mellow when the next dancer looked a lot like his student, Arthur.

Arthur was a good, quiet kid who always handed in his work, asked questions and kept dialogue in class interesting. He was also the most adorable thing Eames had ever seen, but he kept his interest in check since Arthur was, after all, his student. Seeing him on stage was something that was messing with his mind. This boy was nothing like the Arthur in his class. This boy was gyrating and thrusting and dropping his ass down on the floor and Eames’ jaw dropped. When he crawled on the stage floor, towards Eames, he saw the recognition in his eyes and he sat up on his knees. Not to draw attention, Eames slipped a five into the side of his short, tight little booty shorts.

When Arthur was done and got off stage, he thought of running away but he swallowed hard and went up to his professor. It seemed as if Eames was waiting for him as he said,

"So it is you."

Arthur had never been ashamed of himself but he felt self conscious standing practically naked in front of his professor and he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Yeah…"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Tuition. I know that sounds cliche…but I am working to pay my way through school."

Eames nodded and drank his whisky and Arthur looked off to the side, seeing his boss.

"Uh, my boss is coming. I better go."

"I’ll buy a dance."

"What?"

Arthur blushed and looked down.

"I’ll buy a dance, I don’t want to get you in trouble."

Arthur nodded.

In a matter of moments, in the back private room after Eames paid for three songs, Arthur felt as nervous as he had his first day. 

"I can’t believe you’re here…."

"I’m going through a bad breakup."

"Oh…that’s why class was cancelled."

Eames nodded and Arthur took a deep breath as he got onto his professor’s lap and said,

"We don’t…have to tell the school about this right?"

"Of course not, love. I’d get in just as much trouble as you. According to them, I have food poisoning."

Arthur felt a little more relaxed and he began to give his professor a lap dance, working, rubbing, grinding on his lap, feeling Eames getting hard under his ass. Arthur couldn’t believe this was happening, it was almost like his fantasy coming true - he had always had a crush on his charming, handsome professor and now he had him in the private room, getting hard as Arthur dry humped him. 

As Arthur danced, straddling his lap, his arms around Eames’ neck, working his ass on his lap, Eames looked up at him and suddenly kissed him. Arthur allowed it, moaning into his mouth as he slid his hands down the front of his shirt, lifting it up, feeling Eames lean back. 

"I’m sorry…"

Eames pulled back away and Arthur went back for more, kissing him again.

"It’s okay…"

He slid his hand between them where he undid Eames’ jeans, feeling his hard dick and rubbing him for a moment before he slid past his underwear and gripped him, jerking him off as they kissed. He could feel him tensing up, his arms wrapping around Arthur, his hands on his ass, fingers digging into the cloth of his tiny shorts. 

It only took a few minutes before Eames came, already worked up from the dance and Arthur smiled as he pulled away, his hand still holding his cock, softening in his hand. As Eames struggled to breathe, Arthur whispered to him,

"I always wanted to do that."

"Arthur…you’re my student…"

"I think we crossed that line the moment you saw me on stage."

Eames smiled a little, laughing softly.

"You’re right."

"I get off at one tonight. Want to come to my place?"

Eames sighed deeply and nodded.


	422. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: another assassin type prompt could be a Mr and Mrs Smith themed AU?

They danced together, for a moment forgetting the assignment as they looked at each other. Eames led, his hand on Arthur’s lower back, the other holding his hand as they waltzed about the floor. Arthur looked at him lovingly, a slight smile on his face.

"We should be working."

"I am working, love."

Arthur grinned a little as he moved his hand off Eames’ shoulder and unbuttoned his coat, glancing down to see Eames’ gun in the holster. He then looked back at him and said,

"Dip me."

Eames did as he asked and then lifted him up as Arthur said,

"He’s behind us."

Eames nodded as he turned them so he could see their mark, a diplomat from Europe that had been targeted. The man was being chatted up by a woman in a tight red dress and Eames said,

"He’s distracted."

"I bet."

"Should we wait?"

"Just until the hallway. Let’s flank him. I’ll get the hit."

"Why do you get to have it?"

"Because you’re messy."

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"Are not."

"Are too."

They bickered for a moment before Arthur said,

"You say you’re not but you’re constantly leaving your shoes at the door."

Eames pouted for a moment before retorting.

"I got the last mark easily or did you forget how impressed you were?"

Arthur gave him a look. They had ended up having frantic, quick sex in their hotel room before leaving the country.

"Good point. Fine, you get him."

"Appreciated, baby."

He kissed Arthur’s cheek before they separated. 

Arthur picked up a flute of champagne as he made his way around the ball room, watching the diplomat talk to the woman and then gradually start heading out. Arthur followed, knowing Eames was already in place. Once outside in the hall, before they headed up the master staircase, Arthur slid his hand in his pocket, making sure the sedative needle stick was in his hand. He trotted past the woman, making sure he stuck her arm as he made his way up the landing and heard the diplomat panic as he caught her. Arthur stayed in the shadows of the staircase as Eames started to make his way up the stairs. The diplomat turned to him and said,

"Sir, could you call someone? She just fainted."

"Je vous demande pardon?"

The diplomat thought for a moment, trying to translate Eames’ French when Eames stood behind him and suddenly snapped his neck. He did it calmly, without missing a step as he made his way upstairs. Arthur took his hand as they began walking down the hall to the exit.

"Very impressive Mr. Eames."

"Thank you, Mr. Eames."

"We should hurry. Someone is bound to notice the two bodies on the stairs."

Eames nodded as they got to the exit and raced up towards the roof where their gear awaited them. They shed the tux jackets and bow ties, stuffing them in the bag that Eames retrieved from one of the vents. They quickly hooked up lines and scaffold down, escaping into the night.


	423. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy takes Jon to meet his father and paddy pisses him off. To make tommy feel better Jon sneaks him into the bathroom and blows him. Tommy face fucks him, lots of gagging and coughing, Jon just takes it.

Tommy frowned as Jon drove and he looked out the window. They were nearing his father’s building and Jon asked if it was coming up.

"Yeah, it’s at the end of the block."

Jon nodded and drove, glancing at Tommy for a moment as he looked at the road again.

"It won’t be so bad."

Tommy frowned anyway. 

"It’ll be okay. We can always bail if it gets bad."

"It’ll get bad."

Jon sighed a little. Tommy’s father had called and after a brief conversation, somehow talked Tommy into visiting. Tommy said he wouldn’t go with Jon so Jon agreed. Tommy had warned him that they didn’t get along very well and that his father would probably not be very open to this, but Jon said he was use to an old man set in his ways. 

When they arrived at the building, Jon parked the car and they both got out, following Tommy inside the lobby, into the elevator and up a few floors. Tommy held his hand firmly for a moment while they waited in the elevator and let go the moment the bell dinged and the doors opened. 

After knocking on the door and waiting for just a second, they were welcomed inside by an older man, gruff voice with white hair. Jon sat down at the small round table with Tommy, seeing how tense he was, how tight his mouth was. 

"So, what’s your name?"

"I’m Jon. Jon Martello."

"Italian huh?"

"Yes."

Tommy’s father, Paddy nodded and set a glass of water in front of him, then one in front of Tommy before he sat down too.

"So…how long has this been going on?"

Jon waited seeing Tommy was looking down at the table, his hand near the glass but not touching it.

"Almost two years." Answered Jon.

"Ah…that long huh?"

Jon could see Tommy gritting his teeth. He could feel the tension in the air and Jon wasn’t even sure why Tommy bothered to visit if he was going to be so angry the whole time.

"So, Tommy…you still keeping your training?"

"Yeah."

"Haven’t been in a fight for a while."

"I don’t want to do this professionally."

"Waste of talent."

"It’s mine. I can what I want with it."

"It’s because of him, hm?"

Jon suddenly felt on the spot and he looked down. He could sense Tommy coiling up and it didn’t take long for the fight that had been bubbling to finally spill over. Before Jon knew it, they were leaving and Tommy was quiet again.

Once back in their apartment, Tommy lead Jon to their room and kissed him hard. Jon had never felt overwhelmed or overpowered by Tommy before until that moment. When they broke away, Tommy kissed his face, his throat, nipping at his ear as Jon sighed softly.

"Go down on me."

Jon shivered a little, feeling Tommy holding his face, kissing his cheek and he nodded. When Tommy let go, Jon eased down to his knees, undoing Tommy’s jeans and working his erection out of his boxer briefs. He stroked him just for a moment before he took him in his mouth, doing the best he could since he had little experience doing it. All he knew was to mind his teeth and use his tongue. He couldn’t find a rhythm to both bob his head and suck until he felt Tommy’s hands hold his head as he slowly moved his hips back and forth, fucking his mouth. 

Jon let him, trusting him, letting Tommy work his frustrations out. He held onto his hips to have some place to put his hands, fighting back the urge to gag, feeling drool fall from his mouth which he reached up and wiped away, his fingers digging into Tommy’s jeans to hold on.

When he came, he swallowed but coughed, nearly choking as he brought his hand to his mouth. Tommy struggled to catch his breath and looked down at Jon. He sat down on the floor with him, tucking himself back in place as he pulled Jon over to him as they both lay down on the floor now. Jon sighed, closing his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you?"

"Yeah…just…frustrated. Well I was."

Jon smiled a little, rubbing his mouth.

"I’m glad I could help."

"Did I hurt you?"

"Nah…I’m okay."

Tommy ran his hand through his hair, knowing he probably at the least embarrassed him. 

"You don’t have to come to my dad’s again."

"Okay…good."

"I’m sorry."

"It’s okay."

Tommy kept his hand in Jon’s hair, hating his reaction, grateful for Jon and thankful he wouldn’t have to see his father for a long time.


	424. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Eames is a bad boy, Arthur is a rich kid. Everybody tells Eames he has no chances with Arthur. But he has.

Eames lit a cigarette as he stood in the school’s parking lot. He had ditched his last class to watch Arthur leave the building and head to his black Audi. Arthur was the boy he fancied - tall, lean, smart, well liked, studious. He was beautiful with short, messy chestnut brown hair that sometimes had cowlicks in the back. He wore glasses to read, he had dimples when he smiled or laughed, he had honey colored eyes and a perfect pink cupid bow mouth. His style was even impeccable - khakis, chinos or fitted jeans that he paired with oxford, jumpers, sweater vests and in the summer, fitted tees or short sleeved thin button downs. He had money, or rather his family did and it put him on a high shelf, one that Eames often looked up at.

Yusuf, Eames’ friend and fellow delinquent often shook his head at Eames.

"You don’t have a chance in hell mate. He’s ivy league and Burberry. You’re community college and knock offs."

Eames scoffed and looked at him, exhaling his smoke as they stood near Yusuf’s car. Eames didn’t have one.

"Shut up. Why can’t you ever just let me enjoy this moment."

"Because you gotta move on. He’s out of your league."

Eames hated when Yusuf said that. It seemed all the more true with every day that passed.

When Eames was in school another day, he was hiding in the back of the library catching some sleep when he heard a giggle. He lifted up his knitted cap from over his eyes and looked to see Arthur. Arthur in his jeans and long sleeved henley shirt. He had his glasses on and Eames did his best to reel back his swoon.

"Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you."

He smiled a little, going to the shelf right by Eames as Eames began to stand up. He felt a little like a hobo, sitting on the floor asleep with a cap over his eyes.

"Uh, no it’s fine. I shouldn’t even be sleeping here."

"Did you cut class?"

"Yeah."

Arthur sighed a little and looked at the book he pulled off the shelf.

"I wish I could cut class. I don’t feel like going."

Eames laughed a bit.

"Seriously? I mean…don’t you like school?"

"Yeah but everyone needs a break now and then."

Eames felt this was his chance.

"Do you…want to skip now? We can blow off the rest of the day."

The delight in Arthur’s face was more than enough for Eames.

"Yes!"

"Come on then."

Arthur put the book back and grabbed his bag. On their way out, Eames explained he didn’t have a car but Arthur shrugged and said he had one. Once they were off school grounds, Arthur let out a deep sigh as he said,

"I can’t believe I just ditched school! Where should we go?"

"You hungry?"

"Yeah!"

"Great, I know a place, turn right at the end of the block."

After getting some pizza, they headed to a secluded spot in a park. Arthur parked and Eames took him through the trail and up a few stones that lead to a small sitting spot, looking over a mostly dried up creek. Arthur looked around, his glasses tucked onto the front of his shirt as he said,

"This place is great. I’ve never seen anything like it."

"It’s nice. Mostly private."

"Yeah."

Eames lit a cigarette as he watched Arthur sit down beside him.

"You took a risk coming with me."

"Why? I know enough about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah…"

Arthur smiled, looking a little sheepish.

"I know about you Eames. My friends think I’m stupid because…well…"

He stopped and bit his lip. 

"I like you."

Eames couldn’t believe what he was hearing and he almost dropped his cigarette as he felt it dangle from his mouth. He smiled a bit and took the cigarette from his mouth.

"You like me?"

Arthur nodded, unable to look at him as he ran his fingers along the rock he was sitting on. Eames noticed he was blushing and Eames grinned.

"I like you too."

Arthur looked at him in a surprise. Eames put out his cigarette and slowly leaned forward and stopped.

"Can…can I kiss you?"

Arthur nodded and Eames leaned forward, kissing him softly, feeling Arthur kiss back, their lips meeting again and again and when Arthur opened his mouth, he felt Eames’ tongue at his lip and Arthur allowed it. He could taste the mint from his cigarette and he sighed softly to himself, feeling himself fall. Eames pulled back and smiled as he said,

"Wow…"

Arthur giggled, bringing his hands to his face. Eames smiled too, licking his lips, tasting Arthur still.

"I never thought you knew me…I didn’t think I had a chance."

"You did…you so did."


	425. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Step Brothers A/O: Arthurs mother finds out who Scarlett's father is and doesn't take it anywhere near as well as Eames father did.

When the silence was broken, the fight began.

Arthur and Eames’ parents decided to have their boys over for a peaceful dinner. Arthur was delighted, he had hoped his mother would forgive him and this to him was a sign. 

They brought Scarlett with them and were welcomed inside immediately, Arthur’s mother taking Scarlett in her arms as she cooed the baby girl. Eames’ father only gave him a stern look and Eames looked down for a moment, feeling he should be ashamed, but he wasn’t. He hated that he couldn’t be protective of Arthur as he usually was - back under their parent’s roof, Arthur was his step brother again. 

"Oh this girl is lovely! Look at her little face!"

She kissed Scarlett, then held her little hand. Eames’ father didn’t say anything and let the boys in, taking off their coats as they sat down. Eventually, Arthur’s mother gave Scarlett to her husband while she finished up dinner. Eames’ father looked at his granddaughter as he whispered softly to them.

"She looks like you, Eames."

Eames nodded as Arthur looked down, toying with his fingers.

"It’s done now. She’s here. Though I have to say, I understand now why you, Eames were so ready to defend Arthur and move out with him and take care of him."

"I love him." Said Eames.

Eames’ father nodded and handed Scarlett back to him.

"I would hope so."

They sat down for dinner and had a nice meal. Afterwards when Scarlett was back in her grandmother’s arms, she woke up, gurgling at Arthur’s mother. Arthur watched for a moment, happy then worried as he saw the realization coming across her face. She looked at Scarlett, then at Eames, then back at the baby girl.

"Oh my God…"

Eames stood up as he took Scarlett from her and she looked at them.

"No…oh Arthur tell me I’m wrong."

Arthur didn’t say anything and his mother began to shake her head.

"How…why…why did you do this? He’s your brother!"

"Step brother." Said Eames.

She shook her head anyway, bringing her hands to her face and Arthur looked worried, looking at Eames. Eames’ father sat beside his wife, rubbing her shoulder.

"They’re no related. The girl is fine. Besides, Eames is an alpha…it was bound to happen."

"Don’t excuse your perverted son!"

"It’s not a perversion. I love Arthur. We’re not related, it’s a bit out of bounds use but not abnormal."

She shook her head, refusing to listen as she stood up suddenly.

"Get out, get out of my house."

"Mom…"

"Arthur….I’m stunned you would do this. I taught you better."

Arthur frowned and Eames stepped between them.

"Don’t take away his mother. Arthur made a mistake, yes we shouldn’t have had Scarlett now but it happened and she’s your granddaughter and he’s still your son. He needs you."

"Don’t you preach to me."

Eames was grateful he was holding Scarlett, too afraid his instincts would kick in. Arthur’s mother again pointed to the door and Eames looked at his father. He walked to his wife, making his wife sit as he said,

"No one is leaving. We’re going to sit and talk about this like adults."

He looked at Arthur’s mother when he said it and Arthur sat down, Eames following as he gave Scarlett to Arthur. Eames was grateful to his father, a fellow alpha who was more sympathetic to the situation. 

It took some convincing, some tears, a bit of shouting but near the end, Arthur’s mother seemed to be settled with the idea. She even took her granddaughter back in her arms, tears still fresh in her eyes. 

It was still a fresh wound but over time…it would heal.


	426. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy and Jon have been together for a couple years now and T is thinking about proposing, but he doesn't feel it's right without at least telling J's parents. He knows that he's not going to get the blessing, but he goes to their house anyway to tell them that he wants to marry J. It doesn't go over well, but T wanted them to know. When he gets home though, J is waiting for T after getting a call from his frantic mom about T's visit and wants an explanation which leads to impromptu proposal.

Tommy often wished he had someone to talk to when it came to Jon. Not out of difficulties or fights, but just to have someone listen to him, listen to his concerns, his worries. He often wished he knew if he was doing a good job, if he was making Jon happy though. When he came to a decision, he wished he had council to help him, to tell him if it was a good choice. 

He wanted to marry Jon. He even had a ring picked out and everything. But he knew that he had to tell Jon’s parents. They had a right to know, if only to know their son was loved even if  _they_  no longer loved him.

One afternoon, when he was supposedly at the gym, he really went to Jon’s parent’s house and he knocked. They had only come across each other once and it hadn’t been good. Tommy had to admit this wasn’t his best idea, but it felt almost traditional and he knew it wouldn’t end well but he would hope for the best anyway. 

He knocked on the door and waited and after a moment, the door opened. Jon’s mother stood there, looking at him as if remembering him but not knowing from where.

"Can I help you?"

"Mrs. Martello. I’d like to speak to you and your husband."

"What’s this in regard to?"

"Your son, Jon."

She frowned as she held the door tighter.

"Now I remember you. You’re that man who’s seeing my boy."

Tommy nodded and they both heard Jon’s father shout,

"Who is it?"

She turned to shout over her shoulder.

"It’s the man that Jon’s seeing."

It was a matter of moments before Jon Sr. opened the door from his wife’s hand and glared at Tommy.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to speak to you both."

"We don’t care."

"I want to marry Jon."

His mother brought her hand to her mouth in shock as Jon Sr. scoffed.

"Unbelievable."

"Look Mr. Martello, I know you and Jon haven’t spoken in years and the riff between you two has hurt him. But you two deserve to know that I love him and I want to marry him."

Jon Sr. shook his head.

"I don’t care. You do what you want, don’t involve us."

He made his wife stand back as he closed the door with a slam and Tommy sighed, getting off the porch and walking towards the bus stop to catch his ride home.

He arrived a while later and he hardly got inside when Jon said,

"Tommy! What in the hell took you so long to get home!?"

"I had to take the bus."

Tommy closed the door behind him as he took off his coat. Jon looked upset as he bit his lip and then asked,

"Did you see my parents?"

"Yeah."

"My ma called. She was hysterical."

"Did she tell you why?"

"She said…she said you told them you wanted to marry me."

Tommy slid his hands into the front pocket of his hoodie, his fingers clasping the small velvet box with Jon’s ring. He took it out, hesitating for just a second before he opened it and showed it Jon. 

Jon stared at it for a moment, then looked back at Tommy.

"It’s not how I wanted to ask. But I love you, Angel Face. We’ve been together for a long time…you’re the best thing that ever happened to me. I want to be with you forever, take care of you. Marry me."

Jon looked back at the ring and bit his lip and for the few seconds that felt like years to Tommy, he started to wonder if he had made a mistake. Then Jon sighed and said,

"Okay."

Tommy laughed nervously as he took the ring from the box and slipped it on Jon’s finger as he pulled him close, kissing his face, then kissing him. Jon held onto him, burying his face against his shoulder. He sighed deeply and said,

"Why did you tell my parents?"

"They needed to know that I love you, even if they don’t."

Jon clung to him harder and Tommy just held onto him, relieved that he had said yes.


	427. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Five times Arthur died in Eames' arms, and the one time he didn't.

1.

The dream was already trembling with every step Eames took. He could feel the walls crumbling, the steps giving with his weight. He had to find Arthur and he pressed forward, heading upstairs until he reached the tenth floor where they had planned to meet. 

There, he found Arthur, laying against the wall, his gun still in his hand as he bled out. 

"Fuck! Arthur!"

Eames raced over to him, lifting him up to cradle him in his arms. Eames saw Arthur was struggling to breathe, his pants shallow and fast. 

"Arthur…Arthur stay with me, come on. Just a minute more."

Eames looked at him, seeing the life draining out of Arthur’s eyes though he opened his mouth as if he tried to say something but Eames shushed him.

"Arthur…"

He only felt it for the briefest of moments as Arthur’s eyes stayed open, but his body went still, his breath stopped. It was an excruciating feeling as Eames felt him go limp in his arms and when took that first sharp breath, feeling his heart being broken, the dream collapsed around them, burying them, the darkness consuming them before they woke.

2.

While not the first time, Eames felt the shot rip through his side as he and Arthur crumbled to the ground. The pain was all too real and Eames groaned, then grit his teeth, Arthur motionless on top of him.

"Oh no…Arthur…Arthur…"

He placed his hand on his back, feeling his breathing was weak and Eames hated this. He hated it more than being shot. He had only felt Arthur die once before and while it had been a while, feeling it was happening again made Eames feel panic. Arthur wasn’t the dreamer this time and Eames panicked, his own heart frantic in his chest as he put his arm around him, trying to lift him up to look at him again. 

When he managed to sit up and look at Arthur’s face, Arthur was already dead.

3.

Arthur ran along side Eames as fast as he could, both of them could feel the projections closing in on them. Eames felt as if he couldn’t breathe and suddenly, Arthur was pulled back, out of his reach and Eames turned, throwing himself back into the projections, fighting them to get Arthur back. He could feel him struggling, fighting and when he finally got to him, he grabbed him and pulled him out, helping him run.

As he held him, he felt the heavy stickiness of blood seeping through Arthur’s shirt. But they couldn’t stop, they kept going and Eames prayed the clock would run out. Twice was enough. He prayed to not get a third time. But after a few more steps, Arthur began to slow down and Eames was half dragging him.

"Arthur! Come on! Don’t, don’t do this again. Come on!"

He shouted in frustration as they both fell and Eames held onto Arthur, pulling him close, hearing his shaky breathing, his death rattle echoing in his ears and Eames only closed his eyes, lifting the gun to his head just as the projects came on them again.

4.

Things actually started well enough. It was even an easy job and when they were both under, it was calm and peaceful, the projections not at all violent. Eames kissed Arthur’s hand once before they parted ways to do the job. 

Eames should have known better than to think everything was going well and stay well. 

The storm rolled over the once picturesque sky and Eames felt that clenching in his chest. He trembled and was grateful that he was done already and went after Arthur. 

When he found him, he was too late. He lay beside the pool of the mark’s home, face up, his arms out to the side as he panted frantically, trying to stay awake. Eames lifted him up, carrying him closer to the house, smoothing his hand over his face. He couldn’t tell what was wrong with Arthur, why he was dying, he couldn’t find a wound, an injury, there was no blood and he felt himself loosing it.

"Arthur…Arthur tell me what’s wrong. Tell me how to fix it. Please."

His own voice was shaking and soft and Arthur looked at him, a soft whimper leaving his mouth.

"Arthur…"

His voice cracked as he again felt that awful feeling of watching Arthur die and he turned away, unable to bear it, ducking his head against his throat as he held him, rocking with him, waiting out the clock.

5.

Eames had warned Arthur before they went under.

"I can’t watch you die again."

Arthur kissed his cheek.

"It’s just a dream."

"You don’t understand."

"I do. But it’s part of the job."

Eames knew he was right, but it didn’t make it any easier. 

Once under, they did the job and almost left without a hitch, they were so close…all they had to do was wait for the kick. But something had happened, the mark caught on and began to surround the house that had been built and fire began eating through the walls. Eames sighed as he sat on the floor, coughing, willing the clock to run out before he was burned alive. His eyes burned and watered, his lungs burning from the acrid smoke and he could feel the heat all around him. Arthur lay beside him, his breathing already stopped, the smoke having got to him already and Eames never let him go, even when Arthur gave that final breath. 

1.

They hit the water hard.

Eames surfaced first, coughing, throwing his head back to get air into his lungs as he struggled to stay afloat and for a moment, he couldn’t see Arthur. He looked around, swimming and reaching out, calling for him and after a moment, he found him.

He lifted him up, sweeping his hair out of his face as he screamed out his name and he pulled him to shore. The entire time, Eames hoped that he hadn’t drowned already and once on the sand, Eames gave him mouth to mouth, pressing down on his chest and suddenly, Arthur sputtered, water coming from his mouth as he coughed, his eyes opening.

"Did we make it?"

Eames smiled a little, nodding, feeling relief spreading through him.

"Yeah…yeah we made it."


	428. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Bane/John Blake Blind AU. Bane gets startled when John kisses him for the first time. He feels unworthy, because he feels his body wanting more and ends the kiss abruptly. John is having none of that

It had been months since John was lowered into the pit, taken in by Barsad and taken care of by Bane. While John couldn’t see anything, he imagined the prison to look like those images he’d seen on T.V before his sight went, just in a cave. All the walls had a rock texture and the echoing and feel of the floors made John believe they were in a hollowed out cave. There were bars too, metal, some rusted in spots. It often felt cold too, but Bane made sure to wrap him in his extra clothes when he saw John shivering.

John felt grateful to both Barsad and Bane for helping him, for tending to him, getting him food and making sure he was safe. He was grateful to Bane for reading to him, for telling him of the day, of the nights, of whispering to him at night when he felt most afraid, for protecting him against grasping hands and unwelcomed touches.

He was in love with Bane. He was afraid to say so though, made all the more difficult by not being able to read Bane at all. He couldn’t note any differences in his tone of voice and when he touched Bane, he felt him tensing up and wanting to pull away as fast as possible.

John would mope and feel sad by the situation until Barsad noticed as he tended to him. They walked in the area near Bane’s cell and Barsad said to him,

"You’re upset."

John nodded and whispered,

"Bane is repulsed by me."

"What brought you to that conclusion."

It didn’t sound like a question.

"He pulls away from me when I’m near him. He tenses when I touch him. He keeps his answers to my questions short."

He heard Barsad chuckle.

"That’s what you’re going by?"

"What else could it be?"

"Nerves."

"Nerves? Why would Bane be nervous around me?"

"Because he cares about you, you fool."

John felt himself stop as he nearly fell but Barsad helped him, grabbing his arm and steadying him.

When John returned to the cell with Bane, he felt better around him, safer than before because he knew that Bane cared for him. He sat on the bed, hearing Bane move around and John shivered, putting his arms around himself. He then felt Bane put something around him and John looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you."

He could smell Bane’s scent on the jacket around him and he pulled it closer to his nose. Bane sat beside him and John leaned closer to him and he felt Bane tense up again.

"Bane?"

"Yes?"

"May I touch your face?"

He had only done so a few times before, since Bane was self conscious about the scars over his mouth. But he always said yes. That time was no different and John brought his hand up to his face, cupping his cheek, running his thumb along side of his mouth, then down where the first scar started. He felt Bane nearly recoil but he wouldn’t let him.   
He grunted slightly and John said,

"Bane…"

He slowly leaned closer to Bane then, kissing him. He felt him tense up again but then relax, kissing him back and John felt delighted that Bane kissed him back. It was a few minutes before Bane suddenly pulled back, his hands on John’s wrists as he said,

"John…"

John tried to lean closer to him and said,

"Bane…please don’t push me away."

"You shouldn’t…I’m not worthy enough."

His voice was soft and John had never heard him like that. John licked his lips and said,

"What do you mean?"

"You are good enough. You’re my protector, you defend me from everything, you keep my safe, you…you keep me warm."

Bane was quiet for a moment and the grip on his wrists loosened and suddenly, he was pulled closer, kissing John again.


	429. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Eames decides it's really best to try and move past the whole letting his student jack him off in a strip club thing, and tells Arthur they shouldn't get involved. But then he's back in class, and Arthur's there in the back, distracting him by just existing before Arthur starts licking his lips and sticking his tongue into the side of his cheek. He has Arthur come to his office hours, and Arthur ends up blowing him while he sits at his desk.

Class was back in session. 

Eames was writing notes on the board as he lectured, holding his notes in one hand, white board marker in the other. He could feel Arthur’s eyes on his back and he dreaded turning around. 

After the whole strip club incident, Eames quickly came to his senses. He couldn’t fuck his student. No matter how seductive, no matter how attractive or legal or willing. Especially willing. So he backed off. 

Now, all he could do was see only Arthur in his class. Arthur suddenly wore the tightest jeans and fitted shirts in existence. He would follow Eames with his eyes, grinning at him, licking his lips at him if Eames direct eye contact and there was little Eames could do other than look away and ignore him.

When class was dismissed and each of his students dropped off their papers at his desk, Arthur was the last one, leaving his paper behind as Eames said,

"Arthur, I’d like to see you in my office."

He tried to look as angry as possible, sound as irritated as possible, but the delight from Arthur’s eyes didn’t lessen. 

In his office later on, Eames was reading Arthur’s paper, biting his bottom lip, trying and failing to not be aroused by his intellect as much as he was by the rest of him. When he heard the knock on his door, he realized how hard he was and he pulled his seat forward to hide under his desk as he said,

"Come in."

Arthur opened the door and stepped in and Eames mentally sighed when he saw him, his jeans settling low on his hips, his tee right at his hip bones, fitted and white, a hoodie on him that was open. He sighed deeply as Arthur closed the door behind him, leaning against it as he said,

"You wanted to see me?"

There was seduction in his voice and Eames’ cock (traitrious thing…) was hard and damn near throbbing. He was grateful for the desk. 

"I wanted to talk to you about your behavior in class. If you can’t contain yourself and act accordingly, I’m going to have to ask you to drop my class."

Arthur looked shocked. He walked right up to his desk as he leaned on his hands.

"Are you serious? You weren’t saying that when I jerked you off at the strip club."

"That was a mistake. I was in a vulnerable state. It shouldn’t have happened."

"But it did."

"And I regret it. You’re my student."

Arthur pouted and stood back up. Even in his angry, upset state, he looked amazing. Eames sighed to himself, looking down, not wanting to look at him anymore and he busied himself with work. Suddenly, Arthur was at his side, turning Eames’ chair to face him. But instead, all he saw the obvious tent in his pants. 

"Fuck."

Arthur smirked.

"I knew it."

He slowly knelt down, lifting up Eames’ shirt as he began to undo his pants, quick and fast, taking out his erection as Arthur looked up at him, smug as he leaned forward, taking the head in his mouth. 

Eames groaned, his posture relaxing, falling back on his chair, as he looked down at Arthur. He ran his hand through his hair, knowing he should tell him to back off, to stop, but it felt too good…and he wanted it so bad. 

Arthur closed his eyes, enjoying it, bobbing his head as he hummed, his hand stroking the rest of the shaft his mouth couldn’t reach. He pulled off for a moment, licking the side of his cock, making sure Eames was watching him as he softly whispered,

"Do you still want me to drop your class professor?"

Before Eames could say a word, Arthur took him back in his mouth, sucking, swallowing him down. Eames’ hand gripped his hair, watching Arthur’s hollowed out cheeks, his lips tight around his dick as he kept going until he came.

Eames groaned when he came and Arthur swallowed every drop, his mouth on him until his professor went soft. He then let him go, his tongue darting out filthily with a drop of cum still on it as he grinned. 

Arthur stood up, gently tucking Eames’ cock back in his pants, zipping him up again as he leaned forward, kissing him softly, settling on his lap now as he put his arms around him.

"Should I still drop your class?"

Eames sighed, still out of breath, shaking his head.

"No…no…don’t drop my class."

Arthur grinned, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"I live in an apartment off campus. Please come over and fuck me."

Eames groaned, his cock desperately twitching. 

"I shouldn’t…"

"But you will."

Eames sighed deeply and nodded. Arthur just smiled.


	430. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I need some love for Last Samurai AU! Long awaited love scene,duh. There is slow almost ritual unclothing then a respectful hot bath after which they walk to the bed and Arthur stradles Eames who sits up and can't stop marveling at the young warrior getting captivated by his eyes, skin and long hair

It was a slow and steady night. 

They had been exchanging longing looks all night, throughout dinner, during tea. And now they were in the bath. There was so much sexual tension that Eames felt he couldn’t breathe. Arthur’s skin was pink from the heat and he kept looking away, as if embarrassed to look at Eames for too long. 

When they finished, Arthur put on his robe again and Eames wasn’t even sure how he managed not to look at Arthur naked throughout the whole time. 

When they walked through their home, Arthur took his hand, his face still pink candles lighting the way. He had watched Arthur light them earlier, knowing that when they finished their bath, it would be dark. In the bedroom, there were lanterns around the room, the sheets spread open and waiting. It would be their first and they knew it. They had kissed and touched but something had held them back until that very moment. 

Eames looked at him as he sat on the bed, laying back after a moment and sighing softly. He wondered if Arthur would join him and when he felt him straddling his waist, Eames himself was surprised. Arthur undid the front of his robe, slow, pulling loose the silken strap with a hiss and then let it fall beside him as he opened it, undoing one side, then the other and Eames watched him, his jaw dropping at the sight of Arthur’s naked body.

He was beautiful and smooth, his hands almost immediately reached up to him but he stopped. Arthur reached for his wrists and placed them on his body and Eames sighed softly. 

"You’re beautiful."

"Thank you."

Arthur reached down to Eames’ robe, undoing the sash, opening it like he had done to himself. Eames sat up then, sliding his arms out as he put his arms around Arthur, kissing him and helping him out of his own robe, moving them off to the side as he let his hands slide up and down the planes of Arthur’s back. He was warm and soft, his hands easing down to his hips as he moved back and looked at him more, his lips wet and he glowed from their kissing.

Arthur had been prepared, setting a vial of oil beside them, warmed by the heat of the lantern. Eames coated his fingers with it, slowly pressing them inside Arthur. hearing the sharp gasp coming from his mouth. He didn’t resist the urge to kiss him as he prepared him, letting him adjust to the feel of something inside him, moving cautiously. When Arthur said he was ready and only then, did Eames guide him back, Arthur still settled on top of him. He took Arthur’s hand, having him hold his erection, smiling a bit at his shock, his fingers curious and touching without seeing.

Eames watched with awe as Arthur gently took his cock. He sunk back on it a but at a time, his breath catching in his throat, his moans shaky and weak. When he was fully seated, his head hung down, his arms trembling and he looked as if he would collapse at any moment. Eames sat up again, lifting Arthur’s arms, placing them around his neck and he kissed his face as he smoothed back his hair, gathering it all in one hand as he pressed his lips to Arthur’s. He heard him moan quietly and Eames whispered to him,

"It’s okay…you can be loud with me."

Arthur’s face flushed as he bit his lip for a moment, then let go before he began to moan when Eames moved them. They went easy first, Arthur gasping, moaning, feeling new things within himself. When they really began to move, finding a rhythm within each other, Arthur would gasp, his breathes stuttering and shallow. Eames felt every muscle in his body tensing, even as he let Arthur move, feeling his arms cradling him, keeping Arthur close to him. He knew then how much he loved Arthur…it begin to hit him all at once.

When Arthur came, he sobbed, hiding his face against Eames’ throat, his arms tightening around his shoulders and it didn’t take too much for Eames to follow. They lay on their bed together afterwards, Arthur in too much of a daze to clean up so Eames did it for them. He let Arthur lay in his arms and he stayed awake, feeling him sleep in his arms, the candle light flickering and casting dancing shadows on the walls.

He would never return to England. He knew it the moment he realized how much he loved Arthur. But he didn’t want to go back…he hadn’t in a while and now it seemed much more definite.  He looked down at Arthur fast asleep on his chest and he smiled.


	431. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Meet Joe Black AU with A/E?

Death walked among the souls, on its way to claim its latest victim. Death watched with fascination as two crossed paths, one of them being the son of the very soul Death was going to claim. He decided to use it to his advantage and took the body of the man who had charmed the son.

Death took the body of the man who had charmed Arthur Browning and appeared on the door step of Charles Browning. The man’s sixty-fifth birthday was fast approaching and when Charles met Death, he frowned, knowing who he was.

"You’re not here to take me?"

"You have piqued my interest. So as long as I am here, you will not die."

"What should I call you?"

Death paused, reaching in the pockets of the pants he was wearing and took out his wallet, reading the licence.

"Joseph Eames. Or just Eames."

Browning nodded.

While Eames was welcomed to stay in Browning’s home, Eames was soon approached by Browning’s son, Arthur. A part of Death, the part that still held onto Eames’ memories, knew Arthur from the coffee shop where they met once before and Arthur was so happy to see him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was helping your father with something. This is just the best and luckiest of coincidences."

Arthur smiled at him and suddenly, Death understood happiness and love.

While Browning sorted his business ties and the final days of his life, Eames got to know Arthur better, falling for him, amazed by the little things about him, the way his hair, though short fell from it’s swept back position. The dimples in his cheek when he smiled, the feel of his tapered fingers in his hands. He was smitten and soon in love and when Arthur kissed him, Eames sighed, falling head first into it, kissing Arthur back.

"I’ve never felt like this about anyone…"

Eames smiled.

"Neither have I."

And he meant it.

Browning was furious. He fought against Eames, against Death coming near his son.

"You were here for me, you leave him alone!"

"I will claim who I want. I love Arthur and I will take him with me when I’m done here."

"You can’t! It’s not fair! He’s young, his life is still ahead of him!"

"When is Death ever fair?"

Browning couldn’t fight.

"Please…not my son. I’m old, I’ve lived. Let him have that chance. If you love him, you’ll give him that chance."

Eames said nothing else.

Eames continued with Arthur. He had loved this boy with feelings, influenced by the human emotional side of him and when Arthur let him spend the night, Eames didn’t know if he could ever let go. He slid his hand over Arthur’s bare side when he slept and he kissed him again and again. He felt his heart ache for him and Death suddenly thought he would happily give everything up to stay with Arthur.

The day of Browning’s birthday, Eames was at the party, celebrating with Browning and his family, standing by Arthur’s side. Browning looked at Eames sadly, seeing him, seeing Death at his son’s side.  
When they spoke again, Browning looked at Eames and said,

"I beg of you…"

"You’re right. While I may love him, it would be selfish of me to take him. It should be his choice."

Browning looked relieved and he smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"Say your good byes."

"You do the same."

Eames nodded. Browning said good bye to Arthur, then went to his wife, kissing her, speaking to her and Eames went to Arthur. He kissed him, holding his hands as he said,

"I have to go."

"Why?"

"It’s just the way things are."

Arthur looked down and felt his hands slip away from Eames’ and he watched as Eames escorted his father away and for a moment, he thought that Eames was not of this world, something different about him. Arthur sighed, looking up, fireworks going off in celebrating but there was no joy in Arthur. When he looked back down, Eames had returned alone and Arthur ran to him, putting his arms around him and Eames was confused, wondering how he got here - but he remembered Arthur.

"What do we do now?"

Eames buried his face against Arthur’s neck as he held onto him.

"It’ll come to us."


	432. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Western AU!Forr/Ev,Bondurant bros are criminals with a price on their heads,wanted dead or alive for smuggling gold,One job goes bad and they have to split,Forrest is hurtand finds shelter in a shed which turns out to belong to an outcast woman,After Evie decides not to shoot the stranger she helps him and confusing feelings ensue in Forrest's mind

The Bondurants were on the run. Forrest lead the way while they ran, Howard and Jack right behind him, Jack holding a bag of gold, Howard carrying another, Forrest holding the rest of his back.

They got to a clearing in the woods they just ran through. They panted hard, trying to gather their bearings as Forrest said,

"We gotta split up."

"Where we gonna meet?" Asked Jack.

Forrest though, the pain in his shoulder from the gunshot wound throbbing, nearly distracting him as he said,

"Three weeks in California. The heat should be off by then. Use what you got, stay safe."

Jack looked upset and torn, not wanting to be apart from his brothers but the job had gone bad, the law hot on their heels and it was this or go to jail. Forrest hugged him, then Howard and then they broke apart, the three of them going in different directions as Forrest trudged on, panting hard, the pain getting worse. He must have traveled a few miles, his mind telling him to move, worried about his brothers, the pain…

When he saw an abandoned looking shed, it was like a blessing for him and he quickly ducked inside. It was small and off of the beaten path, obscured by shrubs and trees.

He lay down on the floor and did what he could to fix his wound and just waited, slowly passing out.

The next time he woke up, he saw some light, from a lantern and a woman holding it, was also holding a shot gun, pointing it at Forrest.

"What are you doin in my shed?"

There was confusion in Forrest’s mind, sure he was looking a woman but her voice was a little gruff. He sat up a bit, noticing her long dress, her braided hair over her shoulder, a shawl draped around her.

"I’m….I’m on the run. I just need to get to California. I don’t mean you no harm."

"On the run?"

The shot gun was lowered and Forrest sighed in relief.

"Are you responsible for that heist that happened yesterday?"

Forrest nodded.

She sighed and set the gun down as she knelt down and looked at the wound on his shoulder.

"That looks pretty bad. Come on, let’s get you fixed up. I can’t have you dying in my shed."

Over the next few days, Evelyn - the woman who owned the shed, nursed Forrest back to health. She was sweet and kind, showing concern over Forrest’s well being. Though there was something off about her. Forrest couldn’t place his finger on what it was but it kept his interest and he smiled when she was near.

"So, you fixin to run to California?"

Forrest nodded.

"I owe you. For saving me."

"You don’t owe anything."

Forrest didn’t say much about it but he resolved himself to leave a handful of gold behind when he was better.

Then one morning, while Forrest slept, Evelyn was changing her clothes and it was then that Forrest realized what was different about her. He didn’t say anything and closed his eyes again, pretending to sleep while she moved about the room. He didn’t think any different about her, but he was curious and he wondered why.

By the time Forrest felt better to move, it was almost two weeks. He only had a week to run and he wondered if he would make it. During that time, Evelyn had been good to him, kind and sweet and he wondered what he would do without her. He looked at her as she changed his bandages and her touch was gentle, cautious, her look fixed at the task at hand. He watched her as he she cleaned off his wound and said,

"You’re pretty good to go. You can probably go soon."

"Yeah…probably."

She looked away, a bit sad and cleared her throat as she stood up, taking the used gauze and bandages to throw them out. Forrest watched her as she buttoned his shirt up again and watched her walk, seeing her turn again, sweeping her hair away from her face.

"Come with me."

Evelyn looked surprised. While Forrest healed, they had gotten to know each other better and she liked him but she had desperately tried not to feel attached to him. She knew he would run sooner or later, sooner if he discovered what she really was.

"You don’t want me to go with you."

"Yes, I do."

She toyed with her fingers and looked down.

"You don’t even know me. You’ve been here two weeks."

"What if I wanna make it longer?"

She shook her head.

"You don’t know what you want."

"Maybe. Maybe I just know that despite it all, I want you."

She shook her head again.

"That’s sweet Forrest…but it would be best if you ran on your own."

Forrest was upset she turned him down and in a way, he wasn’t sure why he asked her. He really didn’t know her, he didn’t know what she was, why she dressed that way or anything else about her. Yet the attraction was there.

When he was ready to leave, he left a handful of gold on her nightstand and he gathered himself and began to leave. Evelyn sat at her table, watching him as she said,

"Leavin?"

"Yeah. I don’t have much time left."

She nodded. Forrest wanted more than anything a clear reason for his own thoughts, about why he felt for her. She stood up and walked over to him as she gave him a piece of paper.

"If you want…write to me when you get a chance."

Forrest looked at the address on the slip of paper and tucked it into his pockets.

"I will."

She nodded and Forrest thought of kissing her but he stopped himself and just slung his bag over his shoulder and left.


	433. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Bane/Blake set in prohibition era: Bruce and Blake are federal agents chasing down Bane, a bootlegger making a volatile alcohol known as Venom.

"Destroy it! Destroy it all!"

Wayne gave the order and Blake backed him up - the other officers soon took axes to all the barrels, the volatile alcohol known as Venom spilling to the warehouse floor.

Blake stepped back, the powerful smell making him feel woozy as he turned to Wayne and saw he had covered his face with a handkerchief and Blake was foolish not to do it himself.

The two filed their reports and Blake soon set off to go home. Gotham was running a muck as the bootlegger Bane distributed Venom although out the underground world. It was strong, too strong and people were being killed because of it. It seemed as if the allure of handling Venom kept it pumping through the city and Blake found himself shaking his head at the citizens who consumed it.

Bane himself was a powerful man, well connected, well hidden in the shadows and as someone who had lost friends, fellow officers and family to Venom in some way or another, when Blake had the chance to be assigned to this case, he took it.

Blake took the trolley home, thinking of the luck they had fining Bane’s warehouse tonight. Usually they only found empty storage rooms and broken barrels, the product already moved. But now, the warehouse had been found. His and Wayne’s photo had been taken in front of destroyed barrels and they were proud…but now that he had a moment to focus and think, Blake kept thinking it had been almost two easy. Bane was not the kind of man to make such a mistake.

And he knew he was right when the trolley stopped and Blake was pulled off and dragged into the shadows. He didn’t even get a chance to struggle or fight back when he was struck in the back of the head.

When he woke again, the back of his head aching, he was on a marble floor, cold and still, the room bright. Blake sat up slowly, his head spinning as he heard,

"Well…Agent Blake, good of you to join me."

Blake turned quickly (and regretted it) as he saw Bane himself standing near the fire place that had made the room so bright. Blake slowly stood, taking in the sight of Bane - his suit perfectly tailored to his massive size, his had bald and smooth. Blake already felt weak being in his presence, made worse by the wooziness in his head.

"You’re….you’re Bane."

"I am."

Blake wobbled a bit and then stood up straight, trying to sound angry and indigent but all managed to say was,

"I’m dizzy."

"Then you should sit down, Agent Blake."

Blake did just that, walking to the near by sofa as he held his head.

"Help yourself to some water right beside you."

Blake didn’t want to, but he did anyway, drinking from the fine crystal glass that had been sitting next to the matching pitcher. He noticed Bane had not turned to face him.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Bane didn’t answer right away, he seem to be choosing his words. Then he replied.

"You and your partner Agent Wayne have been coming after me, trying to stop me."

Blake was alarmed then, Bane knowing not just his name but Bruce’s as well.

"You two want to take me down and tonight has been your most successful raid."

"You sell poison to Gotham."

"I sell what Gotham wants."

"You need to be stopped."

"Perhaps. Will you be the one to do it?"

"I’ll be the one."

Bane chuckled then and Blake leaned forward, holding the back of his head. He sat up again when Bane spoke.

"Then you’re welcome to try Agent Blake. But I’ll tell you one thing that just might upset you."

Bane turned then and Blake felt fear turn to ice through his veins, Bane’s face scarred, his eyes bright and reflecting the light from the fire.

"I know more about you then you think. I know your name, your family, your friends, where you work, where you live, where you have lunch. I know how you have your coffee. You can try to run from me Agent Blake, but short of leaving Gotham, I will find you, no matter what stone you chose to hide under."

Blake was afraid then but he didn’t want to show it. He stood up then, railing against the ache in his head as he looked at Bane in the eyes.

"Why me? Why not Wayne or another agent?"

"Because, you are the one with the most fire. While you toil and run and chase after me, Wayne will take the glory and both you and I know it. You are the one that will be the thorn in my side, not Wayne."

"So why not just get rid of me and be done with it?"

"Because, Agent Blake…."

He smiled a bit.

"You’re far more entertaining then Agent Wayne."

He turned and gave a wave of his hand and suddenly, a sack was pulled over Blake’s face, this time he had a chance to scream before he was dragged out.

He pulled the sack off his head when the car stopped and he was shoved out. He was near his apartment and he looked around seeing no one else. He was no longer afraid now…now he was angry. He would not be Bane’s entertainment and he wouldn’t quit the case either. He rushed to his apartment, thinking of calling Wayne, the department…he wouldn’t leave the case either.

And then he stopped for a moment and thought to himself, this is exactly what Bane wanted. For the first time, he was unsure of what to do.


	434. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Bane is a warlord who serves the warrior queen Talia. When Bane secures Talia a victory over King Bruce, she gifts Bane the king's lovely young ward John as a reward for his loyalty.

The battle was over. The king was beaten and the queen stood victorious.

The League of Shadows cheered - the roar deafening and carrying for miles as Talia stood before her people. At her side, her silent, powerful warlord Bane.

As Talia took her place at the throne, she sat back with a sigh, already looking the part of a queen as Bane stood at the steps of her throne. She smiled and said,

"Bane, I have a gift for you."

"Serving you is my gift, my queen."

She smiled even brighter and she stood up again, settling her helmet on the side of the throne. She was still in her armor, her hair tied up, dirty and covered in blood but she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. She walked down to Bane, taking his large, battle scarred hand as she said,

"And this is why you deserve my gift. Barsad?"

She called out to Bane’s second in command and he nodded, leaving the throne room for a moment as Talia began uncovering Bane’s covered face. He tensed as his head was exposed, but she didn’t move the wrapping around his throat and mouth. She then stepped back, making sure his eyes were showing. Then, Barsad returned with Talia’s gift - the former King’s ward, John Blake. He was shackled at the wrists and he looked angry and full of fire and Bane could understand why Talia had given him to her. She walked him over to Bane as she said,

"Bane, for you. The former king’s ward, John. John, this is your new master."

John looked angry but he still looked away.

Bane accepted Talia’s gift and took him to his new rooms. John was a fight every step of the way, he demanded, not asked, not begged, he demanded to be unshackled. He refused to sleep in the bed Bane offered and stubbornly slept on the floor. Bane was not worried about him escaping, there was a guard at his door and everywhere throughout the manor. He could hear John’s every move, so he didn’t worry about being attacked when he slept either.

John put this act up for a week, stubborn as a mule, refusing to budge from his spot on the floor, refusing to talk, to ask for anything even though his stomach rumbled so loudly, Bane could hear him throughout the night. Then, Bane would leave food for him and step out of the room, only to return and see the empty plates and cups.

For the second week, a chill settled over Talia’s conquered kingdom and Bane lit a fire in the fireplace and settled in a large armchair, blankets over him as he felt comfortable. In the corner of his eyes, he could see John pulling his own clothes over him, shivering, his teeth chattering as he laid on the unforgiving floor and curled up, desperate to get warm.

"You can sit by the fire."

"I’m fine."

Bane sighed as he threw the blanket off himself and stood up, walking over to John and lifting him up by force, hearing him gasp and then shout, saying no again and again as he struggled but he was no match for Bane. He was dragged over by Bane’s chair and thrown on the floor in front of the fire and Bane threw the blanket on top of him as he sat back down.

"Stubborn mule."

John slowly peeked out from under the blanket and gradually wrapped it around himself, his shivering slowly stopping as he got warmer and warmer. He slept in front of the fire during the chill that week and by the end of the month, the snow began to fall. John stayed constantly near the fire, ate only when alone and hardly spoke a word.

By the second month, Bane was almost use to hearing nothing from his gift until one morning, John looked at him and asked,

"When are going to force yourself on me?"

Bane finished adjusting the scarf around his mouth as he said,

"I’m not forcing myself on anyone. I’m a warlord, not a rapist."

John said nothing and looked at the blanket that was wrapped around him that Bane had given him before.

"Can…can I have a bath?"

"You can have whatever you want."

"Except my freedom."

"I cannot grant you that. You were a gift from my queen. It would be an insult if I gave you away."

John sighed.

Over time, John slowly grew comfortable around Bane. He realized Bane was not going to hurt him in any way and that he really could have whatever he wanted, short of his freedom. He was allowed to roam through the manor, a guard always near by, he was allowed to have his things, his clothes, his books. He was allowed to eat when he wanted, drink when he wanted. Bane took away nothing that John had, had before. Even his privacy. John had time to be alone when Bane attended to business with Talia, he was allowed to bathe on his own and John was grateful for everything.

After some time, the chill not getting any better, that night, John stood from the floor and walked over to Bane’s side. He had already gotten into bed, the quilts and sheets looking so inviting after months of sleeping on the floor. He looked at Bane as he asked,

"Can I sleep here?"

"I told you, you can have whatever you want."

And John got into bed, settling on the down, his head cushioned after months of nothing. And Bane was warm, warm like the fire but John could get ahold of him and not be hurt. He looked at Bane, seeing his face still covered even as he slept and John asked,

"What are you hiding there?"

"War scars."

"Are they that bad?"

"They disfigured me. I don’t wish to see everyone’s face of disgust or repulsion."

"May I see?"

Bane said nothing.

"You said I could have whatever I wanted."

Bane sighed, moving back the scarf around his mouth and letting John see. Under his nose, across his mouth and over his chin were a criss cross of scar tissue, pinching parts of his lips, parts of his skin. Some where darker than others, some looked deeper than others. It was as if he had been slashed at repeatedly.

"Did it hurt?"

"Only the finer ones."

Still, the marks didn’t do anything to take away Bane’s natural beauty. He was still very attractive and John felt embarrassed for thinking that, knowing this man and his queen had taken away John’s entire life, exiled his king, killed his friends and had been gifted like an object. He looked down, then back up as he brought his hand to his mouth, letting the tips of his fingers follow the largest scar across Bane’s face, feeling him tense and nearly back away so John stopped. He moved his hand back and said,

"I’m sorry. I should have asked."

"You don’t have to. I already told you, you can have anything you want."

He grasped John’s hands in his own and for the first time, John felt at peace.


	435. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: give Evelyn a horse and get her to rescue Forrest from some trouble gracefuly galloping and all :D

Evelyn always had a big heart, big concern and much adoration for animals.

When she heard a local man was looking to sell his horse and if it didn’t sell, he was going to kill it, Evelyn ran to save him. She paid what she could, having the man lower the price and then put the rest on hold to pay at a later time and then took the horse home.

It was the advantage of having lots of open space, lots of grass and a river near by, she was able to bring her horse home and let him wander about. She spent lots of time with him, humming to him, petting his face, loving this horse as much as anyone could love a pet.

When Forrest came by one afternoon, he was surprised - the horse was still wandering about her land and when he knocked on the door, Evelyn smiled.

"Uh…Evie, you got a horse on your land."

"I know, I bought him."

Forrest looked at her in surprise.

"Why?"

"Old man Peters was going to kill him if he didn’t sell. So I figured he can have a home here. I got all this land…so why not?"

Forrest nodded. It made sense.

The next few days, any time Forrest went to see Evelyn, the horse was around. She hadn’t named him yet, but she had great fondness for him, feeding him carrots that she now bought by the bushel. On afternoon, Evelyn was riding him around, enjoying herself when Forrest stopped by.

"Evie…be careful."

He helped her down as she smiled and said,

"I know how to ride, Forrest."

"Well, where’d you get this saddle? It looks old."

"It is old. I got it at the second hand shop. I can’t afford a new one."

Forrest frowned and then Evelyn smiled.

"You want to go for a ride?"

"I don’t ride."

"Oh come on, Forrest. It’ll be fun."

"Nothin’ fun about riding a great big beast."

"He’s a sweetheart, come on."

She urged and like most of Evelyn’s urgings, Forrest gave in, getting up with Evelyn’s instructions. He sat behind her, holding onto her waist as she smiled, letting the horse walk around slowly. Forrest was uncomfortable, bouncing about in the seat, his hold tightening around Evelyn’s waist. She smiled as she looked over her shoulder and said,

"Forrest, relax."

"I’m trying."

Evelyn giggled as they did a round around Evelyn’s land before Forrest demanded to get down. So he did and Evelyn smiled as she was eased down too.

"Aw, Forrest, this is the first time I’ve seen you so distressed."

Forrest grumbled. Evelyn just smiled as she asked,

"Want to head inside?"

"Yes."

She took his hand, leading him in as Forrest looked back at the horse and frowned.


	436. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is Arthur's secret santa and offers him something really significant (the toy he wanted when he was a little!Arthur or a watch he said he liked 8 months ago or something showing that Eames cares). fluffliness ensues.

Since having a significant other, the holidays became something a little more meaningful.

Eames and Arthur had been seeing each other for some time, close to a year now and the holidays were coming up. Eames wanted to get him something worthwhile, something that showed exactly how he felt about him.

He knew what Arthur liked, what he didn’t like and he knew that it couldn’t be something trivial. It was their first holiday as a pair after all.   
In London, Arthur had admired a watch in the window of an old shop while they took a break from a job. He and Eames were walking back to the warehouse when it caught his eye and he stopped, looking at the window, bringing his sandwich to his mouth, taking a bit as he hummed.

"That’s nice."

Eames took a sip of the soda in his cup as he looked at the window display, then at Arthur, seeing him still chewing. It was an undignified display on Arthur’s part, especially in his designer suit and slicked back hair, but that was what Eames loved the most about him - these little quirks that no one really saw unless you peeled back the professional layer of Arthur. Eames was glad he had, because he loved everything he saw.

"It is a good watch."

It looked old, with a small window in the face so the gears and mechanics of the watch work could peek through it. The strap looked weather beaten and creased and it was one of those things that looked cheap and would probably be junked in a drawer somewhere, but more than likely, cost an arm and a leg. The whole thing was a gold and brown color, earthy and still elegent. Eames understood why Arthur liked it.

"Let’s get it."

"We can’t, we have to head out."

Eames hummed, making a mental note of the store just in case.   
But then the job ended early and without thinking, they left without returning to the store.

Eames didn’t remember the watch until he was thinking up Arthur’s gift and he only thanked his lucky stars that the week before he was due to finish a job, he was a train ride away from London.

The week of Christmas, Eames met with Arthur in Switzerland. They had a wonderful, cozy hotel room booked, complete with fireplace and balcony looking over the mountain side. They met up within hours of each other and after having a bit of dinner and some wine, they settled down and unpacked. Eames’ gift was wrapped neatly among his things and he left it there until it was time to do the exchange.

Christmas morning, Eames woke up first. He felt Arthur in his arms, the snow howling outside, the sun bright and filling their room. Their clothes were still strewn about the floor, the fireplace filled with ashes and burnt out logs. It was comfortable and warm and when Arthur woke up with a yawn, he hummed and smiled, turning towards Eames as he held him.

"Hey, good morning."

"Good morning. Should we have room service?"

"Yes."

They got out of bed, getting on their pajamas on and milling about the room. Eames called room service while Arthur was in the bathroom, then when he came out, he took his turn.

Over breakfast, as Eames drank his coffee, Arthur asked,

"Should we do an exchange now?"

Eames nodded, setting his cup down as he got to his feet and went to his luggage while Arthur went to his own. They met back at the table and Arthur smiled as he handed Eames his gift and Eames gave him his.

"Open yours first."

Eames smiled and slowly tore apart the delicate paper that looked stamped and marked as if traveled. Underneath, was Eames’ gift in a smaller black box. When he opened it, inside were elegant silver cuff links. They were shaped like the fleur de lis, shiny and beautiful. He lifted one up and smiled.

"I love them."

"Yeah? I know you’re not big on cuff links, but you mentioned you would like a pair…"

"I do, I love them. And these. How did you even know?"

Arthur looked a little humble then and looked down. Eames looked at his gift a moment longer before he said,

"Oh, open yours!"

Arthur laughed to himself and he did, tearing off the gold paper and then opening the box and he gasped softly. He set it on the table as he brought his hand to his mouth.

"Do you like it?"

"I can’t believe you remembered…"

Eames smiled.

"I love it. I love it so much…thank you."

He stood up, going over to Eames, sitting on his lap, putting his arms around him, kissing him again and again.

"Eames…I love you."

"I love you too."

It was so easy to say, as if they had always said it to each other though that was their first time. They kissed again, deeper this time and when Arthur pulled back, he cupped his hand on his cheek, smiling at him.

"I knew I fell for you for a reason."

Eames laughed, leaning up, kissing him more.


	437. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by captainbubblygreenbubbles: Time jump on the A/O Stepbrothers. Scarlett's school has grandparents day and she notices how all the other kids have two sets of grandparents and she only has one. She asks her papa (Eames) why.

Scarlett was now six. She had grown up happily and adored, her grandparents spoiling her whenever they had her.

She was going to school and doing well, flourishing, Eames’ natural charm flowing through her, allowing her to collect friends like crazy. There was a period of time where either Eames or Arthur were constantly transporting her to one birthday party or another.

She was also a part of many school activities and had her parents take her on school trips, bake something and participate in any events. For grandparents day, Scarlett came home excited, showing her fathers the paper and they only looked at each other - a look Scarlett missed.

The day of, Eames’ father, Arthur’s mother, Scarlett’s grandparents took the little girl to school. She leaned more towards Eames’ side of the family, her face still full, her eyes the same blue grey of her father’s, of her grandfather’s. Her hair was light but as she got older, it got slightly darker. She had Arthur’s dimples, his smile, his more almond shaped eyes. She was a beautiful little girl and she walked proudly with her grandparents into her class room.

She beamed when they sat down with the other grandparents and then took her own seat. She was only there with her friends for a few minutes when she looked around and saw the other grandparents and saw something different. Everyone else had two sets of grandparents..or at least three different ones. Only Scarlett had the one set. While it didn’t put the damper on her day, it did leave her with a lot of questions.

That night over dinner, as Scarlett ate, she looked at Eames and asked,

"Papa, why so I only have one side of grandparents?"

Eames looked at Arthur for a moment before looking back at his daughter.

"Are they your mommy and daddy?"

"Well…your granddad is my dad."

"Nana isn’t your mommy?"

"She’s my step-mum."

"Oh. Daddy…?"

She looked at Arthur now and Arthur looked at her.

"My dad passed away, sweetheart. It’s why you only have one set."

"Ohhhh….okay."

She went back to eating her dinner as her parents sighed, having successfully dodged that question.

When she went to bed that night, Eames sighed and said,

"Shit, I can’t believe she asked."

"We’ll have to tell her eventually."

"Eventually. But not now. She’s too young."

Arthur looked down as he sat beside Eames on their bed.

"I feel like we’re keeping some sort of dirty, dark secret from her."

"I know how you feel."

Eames leaned his head on Arthur’s shoulder.

"You were great with her by the way. You didn’t lie to her but you didn’t tell her anything either."

Arthur smiled a little.

"Thanks. You were good with her too."

Eames just took his hand, feeling Arthur’s fingers cross with his. 


	438. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Eames is in jail. His lawyer thinks taking some classes will look good for his parole. Eames isn't happy with that but he agrees. That is how he meets Arthur, the English teacher who looks like a twink but behaves like a BAMF. So Eames is very smitten of course.

"You have to take some kind of educational classes, Eames. It’ll look better to the parole board."

Eames scoffed as he looked at his lawyer. Dom Cobb. He liked Dom, he was a good lawyer, he worked hard for Eames and he put his ass on the line to get Eames an early parole so as much as Eames hated the idea of having to go back to school, he sighed deeply and said,

"How many classes?"

"Just one or two. It’ll show you’re really making efforts to improve. Your behavior has been outstanding, you have glowing reports from some of the C.O’s and even the warden. I’ll of course put in my two cents, but this would be one more thing to guarantee an early release."

Eames had pretty much charmed the fuck out of the guards, done them favors, kept his mouth shut about their own cock up’s and his job as the warden’s secretary was his foot in (and out) the door. He would do anything to get out of prison and if taking some classes would help him out, then he’d take some classes.

"Alright Dom, I will."

Dom nodded and pat his shoulder.

"Don’t worry, you’ll be out of here soon enough."

Eames nodded, really believing him.

In the library, Eames found out where to sign up for some English classes, literature and reading were all he really liked anyway so he figured, why not. He enrolled and was then told classes would be every Tuesday and Thursday. Eames found himself looking forward to them.  
On the very first Tuesday, he was brought to the small class room on the other side of the prison. The guard walked him over then after saying hi to the guard keeping watch, he left and Eames went in. There was only two other guys in there, one he didn’t know and Nash. Eames and Nash didn’t like each other at all and had some moments were they bristled at each other but it was nothing Eames couldn’t ignore.

When class started, the teacher came in and Eames was suddenly all the more grateful that he had taken this class. The teacher was a handsome, young looking man, all length with a youthful face and short brown hair, a little messy with glasses on. He had on a navy blue jumper with a white oxford underneath, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black pants. He set his satchel down on the desk in the front of the room and when he smiled, he had dimples, which just made Eames mentally swoon.

"Just the three of you? Better turn out than last time."

He opened his bag and took out a notepad as he sat on the front of his desk and said,

"Alright, first question, does everyone know how to read?"

Everyone nodded.

"Great. Then sign in."

He gave the notepad to Eames first and Eames resisted in writing him a note considering that the other two still had to sign their own names. After attendance, the teacher, Arthur Cohen, just Arthur was fine - gave a little overview on the class.

"We’re going to read one book and then discuss it. There will be no writing of essays but there will be a class discussion and two tests. One test for the beginning of the book, the second for the rest. The book will be a moderate level book, nothing hard or complicated but it will be entertaining. If we have time, we’ll read another book. Sound good?"

Everyone agreed.

The book assigned was  _The Great Gatsby_. Eames read the assigned pages and then more so on Thursday, he was overly prepared for the class discussion.

"I hate Tom." Said Nash.

Arthur laughed and asked,

"Why?"

"He’s a dickhead. He’s got all this money, a girl like Daisy and he cheats on her with some whore."

"Well, Myrtle isn’t a whore. She’s his mistress but you’re right, Tom is a dickhead."

"Nick is the very definition of a third wheel." Added Eames.

"Oh? Go on."

Eames explained a bit, how Nick tagged along with Daisy and Tom and then Daisy and Gatsby. Arthur laughed.

"That’s good, glad you caught that."

There were several discussions, always good and lively. Eames had a hard time focusing sometimes, he just admired Arthur, liking how he looked, how he spoke, how he seem to have no fear of the three prisoners in his care. When an argument between Nash of the third prisoner erupted, Arthur slammed his hand on his desk and shouted, establishing silence as well as shock from the three of them. He then steered the conversation back to the book.

Half way through the course, Eames had built a nice back and forth with Arthur, sometimes, they talked - just them about the book, Eames getting laughs and smiles from him and very much enamored with him. After the first test, Eames hung back with the pretense of still working on his test when in reality he had been done forever ago. Eames behaved himself, staying on the opposite side of Arthur’s desk as he handed him his test.

"I wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"Sure. What’s going on?"

Arthur took off his glasses and Eames grinned at him.

"I’m being paroled soon. These classes have really helped me out."

"Well, congratulations. This is no place to be."

"Tell me about it."

"So, do you want me to write you a letter? You are the best student. You seem to be the only one really paying attention to the premise of the story."

"Well yes, that would be wonderful, thank you. But that’s not why I’m telling you."

Arthur looked confused for a moment so Eames continued.

"I know that you probably…wouldn’t see a prisoner. Socially."

"Ah…"

Arthur sat up straight but still didn’t look afraid. Then a small smile started on his mouth as he said,

"I could lose my job if I saw a prisoner socially."

"Well…once I’m out, would you consider seeing an ex-prisoner socially?"

"Maybe."

It was enough for Eames.

The rest of the course, Eames kept his work up, kept his conversation in class going but something seemed different now - in a good way. He saw Arthur looking at him, almost the same way Eames looked at him and it excited him, thrilled him. When the course was over, Arthur asked Eames to wait and he told the guard he was holding Eames a moment longer.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, I have your letter."

He gave Eames his letter and Eames looked it over, admiring how professional and proper it looked, the flourished handwritten signature at the bottom.

"Thank you."

"You’re welcome."

It was quiet for a moment and Eames looked back at him and grinned.

"Would you come with me?"

"Where?"

He took Arthur by the wrist, holding his letter in the other hand carefully as they walked to the door and Eames tapped the glass, the guard turning and opening it.

"Hey, could you give me five minutes?"

"Five?"

"Yeah, just the five, you can time it."

"Alright, five minutes."

"Thanks, mate."

Arthur didn’t get a chance to ask five minutes for what before they stepped out into the hallway, the guard half way down as Eames dragged him to a supply closet. He gasped a little when they stepped in and Eames shut the door, flipping on the light overhead as he set his letter on a shelf and pulled Arthur close to him and kissed him.

Arthur thought he should be resisting, fighting, saying no but after standing still for a moment, he began to kiss back, feeling Eames smile against his mouth as he was pressed back against the shelf, Eames’ hands cupping his face, his mouth soft and opening letting his plush, wet tongue slip inside. He swallowed Arthur up, moving back only to go for more, nipping at his bottom lip, sucking for a moment as he felt Arthur doing the same to his top lip. Their mouths fit perfectly with each other’s no awkward starts, no fumbling and Arthur tasted so good. When he pulled back again, he saw Arthur’s eyes closed, his lips wet and plump from kissing, a little color in his cheeks. He watched him bite his bottom lip for a moment as he looked up at Eames.

"I didn’t want to wait until parole."

Arthur laughed a little, breathy and soft.

"Oh…"

"Will you write to me? I still have a few weeks left in here."

Arthur nodded.

"Okay. I’ll lend you another book…tell me what you think of it."

"I will."

Soon, the five minutes were up and Eames returned him to his class as he waited for the guard. He still held his letter in his hand and he was frustrated with himself that he could get one more kiss. When the guard returned, Arthur gave Eames the book he promised,  _Frankenstein_.

"Tell me what you think."

"Can’t wait."

He tucked his letter into the book and as he began to walk away, he winked at Arthur and grinned as Arthur laughed and waved to him.


	439. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: bane and his men find John and Gordon in johns apartment. Desperate to save Gordon John begs to speak to Bane alone, and takes bane to his bedroom. When he sees words won't move bane, John drops to his knees and blows him. Bane is for once taken aback and shocked, John says he'll finish sucking his cock if he lets Gordon go free. Bane agrees cuz John has mad blowjob skills like he didn't even know existed

It was cold that night but the winds cutting across didn’t bother Bane. He stood on the ledge of the building across from John Blake’s and looked, seeing the young detective talking with the commissoner. They both seem to be actively arguing, gesturing with their hands, John pointing at something then at himself.

Bane soon gave the order to his men to move so they did.

"Jim, you can’t just sit back and make me do nothing."

"I have to. You’re in danger, that mad man is after you and soon there will be nothing I can do. You just have to leave town, for a little while. As soon as it’s all clear, you’ll be brought right back into the fold."

"I don’t want to run and hide! I’m not afraid of him."

The moment John finished his sentence, the door of his apartment was kicked in and soon he and the commissoner were surrounded. It wouldn’t have mattered anyway, John was unarmed and the commissoner had his gun in the holster, clasped shut. They both stood and John was about to fight when Bane walked in.

He held the lapels of his thick leather jacket, his weight making the floorboards creek and groan with every step though he, himself didn’t make a sound.

"Take the old man."

The men took the commissioner and John shouted,

"No! Leave him alone!"

They stripped his holster off him and pat him down, making sure he was unarmed as John looked worried. He swallowed hard as he approached Bane, his hands up to show he wasn’t going to try anything as he said,

"Let me speak with you."

"You are speaking me to me detective."

"No, I mean privately."

"You don’t wish to grovel before an audience?"

John looked down with his eyes, some color in his face proving Bane right.

"Go on then detective. Let’s speak."

He gestured for John to walk, so John lead them to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him as he began.

"I know it’s me you want. I don’t want you to hurt the commissioner."

"What makes you think I want you?"

"You’ve made it clear, don’t insult me."

John heard Bane’s chuckle.

"He’s married, he has children. Don’t do this."

"And you? What of you?"

"I’m no one. I’ve just made detective, I’m younger, I can withstand more of whatever you dish out rather than Gordon."

"Interesting, but no."

John struggled to fight. Jim Gordon had always been like a father figure to John and he had always looked out for him, talked to him, given him sound advice on his career, on his life. John would do anything to protect him. Finally, John realized that words would not do the trick to sway Bane. So he stepped closer to him and slowly, hesitantly brought his hands to the front of Bane’s jacket. He pulled open and then waited, not looking at Bane before slowly falling to his knees.

He undid the front of his military style pants, undoing them and untucking Bane’s cock, almost surprised at the thickness, of the length and it was still soft. He rested his free hand on his hip as he gave him a few strokes, slow and easy, nearly preparing himself to be smacked away, shoved down and killed. Instead, he heard the slow, steady breathing through the grate on Bane’s mask as he let him continue so John did.

When he was hard, John carefully took him in his mouth, realizing that a man of Bane’s length and girth would do serious damage to John should he chose to. He suddenly realized the immensity of this bad idea but Bane didn’t touch him, didn’t say a word, so John continued, slowly, taking in what he could, using his hand to jerk the rest of his shaft as he clung to his hip, his thumb finding a belt loop and hooking onto it as he hummed and sucked.

His jaw began to ache and he felt his saliva sliding out of his mouth each time he pulled back, the noises he was making were wet and obscene but Bane’s breathing got a little harder, his hands fists at his sides and when John hummed, he heard a sharp intake of air from Bane.

He slowly let go, licking the head a few times, letting the tip of his tongue dab at the slit as he tasted him, loving the thickness of his precum on his palette.

"If you let him go, I’ll finish…"

He heard Bane chuckle above him.

"What makes you think I won’t make you finish and then kill him anyway?"

"You’re not a monster."

Bane looked down at him, his hand coming up and running his fingers through John’s hair almost…affectionately.

"Alright…I’ll let him go."

John continued, working him, feeling Bane’s hand tighten in his hair, a soft, low groan escaping his mouth that could only be heard if you were close and John was.

When Bane came, John took what he could, some dribbling from the side of his mouth and he quickly brought his hand up to catch it as he swallowed, then wiped the back of his hand against his mouth. He could heard Bane panting, his chest heaving from underneath the vest he wore. John tucked him back in place, then closed his pants up, staying on his knees since Bane still held his hair.

Suddenly, Bane let go and walked away, reaching the door before turning to look at John once more before he opened the door and stepped back out. John heard Bane give the order,

"Leave him, the detective has convinced me otherwise."

By the time John got to his feet and began to walk to the door, Jim was there.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I’m fine."

"What did you say to him, kid?"

"Just told him that killing you would be pointless. He would still have me to contend with."

Jim laughed and John was grateful he didn’t ask anymore questions.


	440. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reyani: I miss Tommy and Jon so can you follow up on their wedding day? When, where and who was there? And if either Jon or Tommy get the wedding jitters. Thank you!

After Tommy proposed, it really sank in.

He was getting married.

The very idea blew his mind more than he thought possible and he panicked a bit at first. He went for a run to calm himself down and then he got nervous.

God, who was he to marry someone? Especially someone like Tommy? But where did he think this was going to go? He called Esther for counsel.

"Jon, this is a good thing!"

She sat in his car with him after he picked her up. He showed her the ring and she smiled brightly at him.

"It is right? I mean…it’s not going to change anything."

"No, it’s not. You don’t have to do a big thing either you know. Just go to city hall, sign the paperwork, go to dinner afterwards, no big whoop."

"He wants to marry me, Esther. Me. Who the fuck am I to make him happy like that?"

"You’ve been making him happy this long. Why should it change it because he put a ring on your finger?"

"What if I fuck this up? What if we get married and then he realizes what a huge fucking mistake it was?"

"He’s hung in there this long, why would it change?"

Jon swallowed hard and then scrubbed at his face.

"Fuck! I feel like I should be so happy but I’m scared to death!"

"Why are you so scared?"

Jon sighed, leaning back in the seat.

"I don’t know. I really don’t."

"Jon…"

She reached over, holding his wrist.

"Let’s say tomorrow, he’s gone. He changed his mind and he got the hell out of there. All his things are gone and he just left a note. How do you feel?"

Jon tried to think about it and he couldn’t. He felt a lump in his throat and shook his head.

"Awful."

"Can you think about a future without him in it? Can you see yourself alone, going back to where you were before him?"

Jon shook his head again, looking down at his hand, seeing the ring on his finger.

"No…I don’t want that."

"Then remember that. And quit being a dummy."

Jon laughed a little but she was right.

When Jon got home, he saw Tommy making dinner and he turned to look at him.

"Hey, there you are. Thought you ran off on me."

Jon laughed, putting his arms around Tommy as he sighed deeply.

"I just had to work through my shit. So I went for a run."

"With your car."

Jon laughed again, turning his head towards Tommy’s broad and solid back.

"Okay, I needed a drive."

Tommy shut off the stove, the vegetables he was boiling were done. He then turned around to hug Jon and he kissed him a few times.

"Seriously though, are you alright Angel Face?"

Jon smiled and kissed him back.

"Yeah…just thinking. We don’t have to do anything big when we get married right? Just…us, maybe some friends for dinner afterwards?"

"We can do whatever you want. If you wanted some huge party, we’d have it. If you just wanted to get married and not tell a soul, we could do that too."

"Okay. Because I just want to sign some papers, have dinner with my friends. You can invite your brother and his family, if you want."

"Yeah I can do that."

They kissed again and Jon then pulled back.

"What about a honeymoon?"

"What about it?"

"Should we go somewhere?"

"If you want."

"I’d be content with just a very long week of staying here."

Tommy grinned.

"Me too."

They held onto each other for a moment longer before Jon asked,

"When should we do this?"

"Whenever you want."

"Why are you leaving everything up to me?"

"Because I know you. You’re like an easily spooked cat. If I came at you too sure and too fast, you’d freak out."

Jon pouted and wanted to be mad but Tommy was right. He had spent their entire relationship coaxing Jon through everything. He twisted his mouth a little and leaned on Tommy again.

"You think you know me so well…"

"Got a pretty good handle on it, I’d say."

Jon laughed a little.

After a few phone calls and a little planning, Jon set it up so they got married at city hall. They signed their paperwork, exchanged their rings and kissed after being declared husbands. Jon had been nervous the whole time, his hands shaking, his palms sweaty, but Tommy gave them a squeeze, remind him it was okay.

They had dinner that night with Bobby, Danny and Esther. Tommy’s brother and his wife came as well, all of them having a nice dinner at a restaurant and it felt like a regular night, just an outing with his friends and his boyfriend - correction, husband.

Tommy’s brother, Brandon and his wife stayed in a hotel. promising them to take them out the next morning for breakfast and after everyone said their good nights, Tommy took Jon back to their apartment. After Jon opened the door, he was startled and he gasped out loud as Tommy suddenly lifted him up over his shoulder and carried him inside, kicking the door behind them. Jon hung on and then laughed as Tommy took them to their room and dropped him down on the bed with a bounce. He grinned, leaning over him as he said,

"Had to carry my bride over the threshold."

Jon rolled his eyes but laughed anyway.

"Why am I the bride?"

"Because you can’t pick me up."

"Shit…you’re right."

Tommy laughed and laid on him, kissing him again and again.

"Love you."

"I love you too."

Jon sighed, laying back, putting his arms around Tommy and looking forward to spending his first night with his husband.


	441. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by featherus: The great menacing Bane has...fallen ill to a simple cold. He has to lay in bed while Blake tends to him and Bane still reapeats that it is his end and that this sickness is far more powerful than a petty cold. All along drama queen and Blake just has to endure and feed him chicken soup with a face like "being real tired of yo shit Bane"

Bane had always been the picture of physical health.

  
He took great care of himself, of his eating habits, of his exercise, long before John and he continued to do so with him.

Even when they left Gotham so Bane could recover after the fall, in the Nepalese mountains, with the winds and the cold and the snow, Bane remained in great health. John was jealous, he got sick every winter like clockwork and he usually slept it off and ate healthy during that time. Bane let him be during that time, only getting things when John asked.  
When they returned to Gotham in secret, living quietly and keeping to themselves, Bane actually got sick.

John wasn’t sure how or why but he recognized the signs before Bane did. He had him sleep and left a box of tissues beside him and gave him medicine, which for the first week of Bane’s illness, he refused to take. He just wanted tea and sleep. After the first week though, Bane was still sick and John learned - much to his amusement, that he didn’t handle sickness very well.

"John…my love…"

He took John’s hand as John sat beside him, holding a bowl of chicken soup in his other hand. It wasn’t home made but it would do the job.

"Yes?"

"I fear this is the end for me…"

John sighed and shook his head.

"It’s just a cold."

"I’ve been ill a week…clearly this isn’t getting better. What if I’m dying?"

"You’re not going to be done in by a cold."

"You’re not a doctor."

"Bane…shut up and eat your soup."

He was glad that Bane had taken off his mask by then, only really wearing it in front of his men, never really around John anymore. It helped him breathe and blow his nose, especially when he sleep and breathe heavily through his mouth since he was congested.

Bane remained sick for some time and during that time, he told John constantly he was worried about dying, John just looking at him unamused.

After two weeks and a few days, Bane finally began getting better. His coughing reduced, his congestion cleared up and in the tail end of his cold, he remained with sniffles. John handed him a cup of tea that morning as he said,

"You’re looking better."

"It was just a cold."

He took the tea as John gave him a look.

"Oh? That’s not what you were saying before."

Bane said nothing else and took a drink from the mug John handed him. John shook his head as he began to walk back to the kitchen.

"Unbelievable…so damn dramatic."


	442. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Sequel! John catches Bane bathing one night and spies on him, is totally in awe of his body as it's the first naked man he's seen and Bane is huge everywhere He can't stop thinking about Bane after that, and tries to sneak peeks whenever he can. One night while Bane is sleeping, John carefully pulls the blankets down and pulls up Bane's nightshirt to peek at the goods, but then Bane wakes up. Cue futile John blushing and sexing!

Living as Bane’s gift was not nearly as bad as John had assumed when he had first been captured. Bane was kind to him and never lifted a finger against him. He treated him fairly and not at all like the object he was given over as.

When he actually began speaking to Bane, he found that Bane was only a warlord when he had to be, when commanded by the queen. He had spent his entire life training, fighting, protecting, living his life amiss glory and gore. He had seen the worse atrocities men could do to each other and the most glorious of victorious that gave him status. He fought and bled for Talia and before her, her father. He told John of his upbringing, of protecting his queen and when he became a man, he worked as a guard for her father. When he died, peacefully and quietly in his bed, Bane devoted himself in obeying Talia’s word and he was brought up with her as she devoured lands.

John’s life was completely peaceful on the other hand and told Bane that. Bane listened in awe of the quiet nature of John’s life, of his schooling, of his reading, his writing - Bane could do neither and had never been taught anything but war and battle. He showed John his battle scars, the superficial ones that had nuisances at best and the ones that nearly ended him.

John realized quickly he had nothing to fear from Bane.  
One night, John went about the manner, walking with Barsad, Bane’s second in command and faithful guard. He spent the evening reading in the library and then when he was tired enough, he asked to be brought back to his room. Barsad did and then bid him good night.

Once alone, John set his books down and looked around the empty room, Bane having gone to see Talia and the League. He thought of taking a bath and was about to make his way to the next room to when he noticed light coming from the partially closed door. He peeked in and saw torches and candles were lit and Bane emerging from the tub. John brought his hand to his mouth, his eyes growing wide as he saw Bane’s massive size, his skin glistening from the water and the light shining off him. There were scars over his arms, his legs, over his shoulder and one bad looking one down his back. His arms where thick, his legs looking like tree trunks but when Bane turned to dry himself off, John saw the massive cock hanging between his legs.

He felt his face heat up and flood with color. He had never seen anyone naked before, much less another man, especially a man which such generous proportions. He bit his lip and then backed away, running to the bed where he sat down, trying to calm himself down and feeling embarrassed as his obvious erection tented in his pants. He was grateful he had calmed down by the time Bane returned to the room, thankfully dressed and covered up.

"John, I thought you were in the library."

"I’m tired."

He turned to his side, yawning, making a show of his supposed exhaustion. Bane just nodded.

After that, John couldn’t get the image of a very naked Bane out of his mind. He tried to look at him without clothing whenever he could. Whenever Bane changed his clothes, John peeked over the edge of his book. He got a strange thrill out of seeing a sliver a skin from the back of his shirt bunching up or when it rode up when he lifted his arms overhead. He would look when Bane leaned forward and his loose shirt fell forward, revealing his chest and collarbones. John could hardly control himself.

Then one night, he thought of touching himself while Bane was asleep. But when he noticed there was enough light coming from the window, the moon reflecting off the snow on the ground, John couldn’t resist the temptation of pulling back the covers slightly and lifting up his shirt a little, peeking to see his stomach rising and falling in gentle sleep. He looked at Bane again, seeing him still sleeping as he settled his shirt down and tugged the strings of his pant loose, lifting them up as he tried to look, the darkness obscuring anything he could have seen when suddenly he felt Bane’s hand grab his wrist. John gasped, letting go of Bane’s pants as his face flushed red.

"What are you doing?"

"i…I…"

He didn’t know what to say. There was no excuse for what he was doing and he tried to pull back. Bane sat up as John fumbled out words, trying to pull his hand back. Finally he said,

"I’m sorry…I…there’s no excuse for what I was doing."

"So you were trying to look at me under my clothes."

John didn’t think it would be possible for him to blush harder, but he did and he looked down.

"I’m sorry."

Bane let him go as they sat there quietly for a moment, John still looking down. Bane reached up to the scarf around his mouth, undoing it before he pulled off his shirt next. John saw him and asked,

"What are you doing?"

"You wanted to see right?"

John looked down for a moment, but when Bane began removing his pants, John couldn’t help but look, seeing him lay back, letting John look all he wanted. John did look, he looked everywhere, unabashed and curious as well as excited and when he brought his hand to Bane’s thigh without thinking, he flinched back and said,

"I’m sorry."

"It’s fine."

"Can…can I touch you?"

"You can have anything you want."

So John slid his hand over Bane’s thigh, then up over his hip, over his stomach, over his chest and then his shoulders. Then, he leaned down and kissed him and it felt fluid and natural and Bane was almost shocked but he recovered and kissed John back.

John was undressed in a matter of a moments, his hands still roaming everywhere along Bane’s broad and strong back as he felt his thick fingers inside him. John gasped and for a moment thought he shouldn’t this. Bane was huge…how would that possibly fit inside him?

Bane took his time, spreading him preparing him, three fingers deep inside him. When he withdrew and sat up, John looked at him again, at his cock, now bigger than before, hard and jutting out from his body. He felt as scared as he did excited and he spread his legs apart.

"Will it fit?"

Bane smiled, his hand covered in oil as he slicked himself up.

"Yes. If you trust me."

"I do…"

Bane leaned over him and slowly pushed his cock inside him, an inch at a time. John sobbed and breathed frantically, feeling Bane filling him up and for a moment, he panicked, telling Bane to stop, so he did.   
He kissed him, distracting him a bit.

"Breathe, beloved…breathe…"

John looked at him, the term of endearment not lost on him as he did as told and breathed, calming himself down and allowing Bane to continue.

It felt like hours before Bane was fully seated inside him, the both of them panting and dizzy with want. He didn’t move until John said so and even though, he went slow and easy, each thrust gentle and shallow, John moaning softly, his mouth never closed as he pressed his cheek to Bane’s, his fingers digging into the muscle of Bane’s back, his thighs strained as he held them apart at Bane’s sides, his legs around his waist as he held on.

He couldn’t believe he was doing this and for just a second, John felt guilt, feeling he was betraying his entire way of life, betraying his king - whom he had always been so faithful to. He knew he shouldn’t give himself over to Bane like this, he knew it was a mistake, but it felt so right, so good and when Bane’s scarred mouth pressed against his own, he forgot everything except that fleeting moment.

Bane kept going until John came, splashing between them and John’s face was flushed, his entire body wrung out and exhausted but he had enough strength to feel Bane coming inside him shortly afterwards and he shuttered again, watching him. He never saw Bane look so vulnerable, so exposed…it was almost overwhelming. John kissed him, not letting Bane leave from on top of him.

"I’ll crush you."

"I don’t care. Stay here…stay inside me."

Bane was surprised at how forward John had become but he stayed, kissing him again and again.

Eventually, Bane got off him, John turning towards him and holding onto him.

"I’ve never done that before." John confessed.

"I haven’t either."

John kissed his shoulder, feeling Bane holding him.

"Was this a mistake?"

"No…not ever." Answered Bane.

John didn’t want to think about anything outside of that moment, outside of that bed, outside of that room. He just buried his face against Bane and held him, Bane’s hand resting on his shoulder, the other pulling up the sheets and quilt and wrapping them around John.


	443. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames and Arthur separate, A gets depressed and falls into Limbo. E then comes back and desperately tries to wake A up. When A wakes up, he goes crazy, laughs histerically and keeps saying i love you to E. What happen next is up to you

When it ended, Arthur felt shattered.

Like a hammer hitting a mirror, Arthur fell to pieces. He wasn’t sure when it all had gone to hell, why he and Eames, despite loving each other couldn’t make it work.

It was probaly all the little things added up, all the bickering, the fighting, the strain of being apart for different jobs because neither one was ready to give up the life or work as a team despite being together for so long. Besides, they were independent, they didn’t have to hang on each other every moment of every day.

At least that’s what Arthur thought. But when it was over, it was the one thing Eames told him. They didn’t work because Arthur didn’t want it enough. He didn’t want it to work, he didn’t want Eames - at least not as much as Eames wanted him. It wasn’t fair to either one of them to keep going when they were unhappy. And they were unhappy.

But then once alone, Arthur realized, he wasn’t unhappy but frustrated and he had taken it out on Eames.

Now Eames was gone and Arthur was alone and he couldn’t cope. He rather be lost in a dream then have to deal with real life anymore. So he slipped under. He went into his own world, where the projection of Eames stayed with him. He built a life there but every time he woke up, he saw what was really there and began to be too much.

He wanted to forget, to dream forever so he went as deep as he could as far as he could, for as long as he could until he just didn’t wake up anymore.

He knew he was in limbo, faintly. Something in the back of his mind told him this world wasn’t real. But when he walked along the shores of his subconscious, Eames stood there, waiting for him and he forgot everything else.

They built a home there, an existence and Arthur realized he how happy he was, building off memories he wasn’t even sure happened anymore. He loved his life there and though there was a nagging feeling about all of this, he gladly shoved it away to stay in his happiness, to stay with Eames. Here, Eames was with him, he loved him, he hadn’t left and everything Arthur could hardly say before, he suddenly found so easily to say then.

He told Eames every day how much he loved him, how grateful he was for him, how much he loved living with him, even when he left wet towels on the floor or his sneakers at the door. He told him how much he looked forward to seeing him when they were apart, he told him how much he loved his cooking, he told him of the ache he had when they would fight and always feel like he wasn’t good enough so he lashed back, because he was like a wounded animal.

Arthur started to notice, they hadn’t fought for a long time and he was happy. Eames would kiss him and tell him all those things too and Arthur quickly forgot anything that was once real.

Eames had actually been gone for a month. He didn’t want to return to the house he had once built with Arthur but he needed to for a reason that he couldn’t even remember when he arrived. He saw mail and newspapers piled up at the door and he knew Arthur wouldn’t take off without tending to that first. When he opened the door, he shoved back all the mail and papers and closed the door, wondering what was going on. He glanced around, seeing everything was where he remembered but there was a fine film of dust over some things, as if something had happened to Arthur.

When he went to their bedroom, he saw him laying there, the PASIV beside him and by the looks of things around, he knew Arthur had been there for a while.

He checked the timer seeing there wasn’t one. He was in limbo and he knew it.

Eames wasn’t sure what to do, going under himself would make Eames risk getting lost under too so he tried a few things, he tried setting the timer, of kicking him out and finally, he just resolved to shut off the PASIV and wait.

It took some time but gradually, Arthur woke up, his eyes confused, his entire head disoriented and Eames sat by him, stroking his hair back.

"Hey…hey…Arthur…"

Arthur smiled, then laughed but it wasn’t sweet or kind. He was hysterical and he laughed and laughed until he dissolved into a fit of sobs. Eames held him, pulling him close and he felt Arthur hold onto him tightly. There was a weak whisper that Eames struggled to hear but then gradually, he heard it. Arthur said ‘I love you’ again and again, over and over in between his broken sobs and Eames let him. He stayed quiet until Arthur calmed down some. Only then did he lay him back on their bed and looked at him.

"I love you too."

Arthur was exhausted, his face red and wet.

"Is this real?"

"Yeah…it’s real."

Arthur shook his head, his arm resting across his stomach.

"How do I know?"

"I came back."

Arthur looked at him, eyes still red and watery.

"It felt like years…"

"It wasn’t."

"You were with me…happy. You didn’t leave me."

Eames felt guilt then.

"I shouldn’t have."

"I do love you. I do want you, I want this. I didn’t think that…being apart was a big deal. But I was wrong. When we worked, I missed you. I missed you every day. And when we came home, it was all I looked forward to. I couldn’t deal with you…not coming home. I had nothing to look forward to."

Eames held his hand.

"But I did come home."

Arthur sighed in relief, a smile on his face and he knew it was real. As he gathered his bearings, he realized the house he had built in his mind was not their real house, the house he was in now. In his dream, Eames never mentioned leaving or being gone because he was just a projection. It was real, Eames really had come back. He held onto his hand tighter.


	444. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: More Warlord!Bane!!!! John has trouble sitting the next day because of his and Bane's activities. He has to hobble around the room, and Bane finally takes pity on him and has a bath prepared for him. When it's ready he slings John over his shoulder and carries him to it. Bane bathes him carefully and then fingers John in the bathtub.

The following morning, Bane had to see the queen so he tucked John in the quilts and sheets and dressed quickly, pulling the curtains to give him relief from the sun as he left.

When John woke, he smiled at the fact that he was packed neatly into the bed, everything tucked under him to keep him warm. He sat up slowly and felt the soreness everywhere along his body, in place he wasn’t even aware he could be sore in and he groaned as he ached and every step he took was agony. He climbed out of bed and winced as he stood up, his legs tight and sore, especially along the insides of his thighs and his stomach too. When he sat down, his ass ached and he let out a startled cry when he felt it. He slowly made his way to the basin of water and cleaned himself off, then slowly got dressed.

He was grateful he didn’t have to do anything important but all the same, he decided to go about his day like normal. He suffered embarrassment throughout it though - the servents bringing him food and his appetite ravanous, asking for more when he was done, then the others changing the sheets on the bed. But worse of all was when he was among the manor with Barsad, moving slow. So slow that Barsad had to stop several times to let John’s shuffling steps catch up with him.   
By the time John returned to his room, Bane had returned.

He watched as John slowly walked in and Bane set down the cords he was toying with as he asked,

"Are you alright?"

"I’m in pain."

Bane stood up and walked over to John, carefully lifting him up and carrying him to the bed.

"You stay put. I’ll be back."

He was set down on the bed carefully but John winced anyway. He felt grateful he didn’t have to walk anymore and he was glad for the fire in the fireplace. He tried to take off his shoes but found his thighs ached with any tension.

After a few moments, Bane returned to the room, his scarf removed from his face as he picked John up again and brought him to the washroom. He helped him undress, John blushing and trying to cover himself as best he could, as if Bane had not known him intimately already. Once naked, Bane lifted him up, then set him back into the large metal tub, letting him slowly sit down on his own.   
John groaned as he felt relief in his sore and achey muscles from the hot water and once he was completely submerged, he sighed. Bane knelt down beside him, letting his hand skim over the surface of the water as he smiled at him.

"Better?"

"Yes."

"Good. The water should be hotter but this is good too."

John hummed.

Soon, Bane began to bathe him, massaging his sore body, cleaning him off, rubbing oils on his skin. John moaned in apprecation with every movement of Bane’s hands and he didn’t even say anything when one of them dipped below the water and found his hole. He shuttered as Bane touched him and John was still sore but nonetheless, he lifted his legs up so his knees were out of the water and spread his legs as much as the tub would let him.

"I’m very sore there…"

"Was I too rough on you?"

"No…you were just…a lot."

He blushed as he said and Bane chuckled a little.

Bane slowly rubbed his little hole, letting his fingertip press inside him and John whimpered.

"Do you want me to stop?"

John shook his head so Bane kept going, slipping his finger further in, moving it back and forth, feeling John’s clench, watching his eyes close as he gasped and gripped the sides of the tub. After a few minutes, John said,

"More.."

"You’re not too sore?"

John shook his head so Bane gave him another digit.

Bane watched him, feeling how he shivered, how he squeezed around him, his entire body shaking. He was still senstive from the previous night so it didn’t too much for him to come. His orgasm took him by surprise and John gasped when it happened. Bane didn’t let him sit there long, helping him to his feet, wrapping him in towels and carrying him back to the bedroom.

He helped John dry off and by then, John was falling asleep, exhausted. Bane set him in bed, tucking him back in bed before he undressed himself and got into bed with him. Once he laid down, he felt John inch closer to him, throwing his arm over Bane and holding onto him and Bane sighed to himself, watching John sleep before falling asleep himself.


	445. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Warlord Bane prompt: Talia thinks Bane is becoming too enamored with John, intended him as a bed slave and not a cherished lover. She knows John's disposal cannot be linked to her, so she hires men to beat and ravage John while she keeps Bane occupied with battle plans in hopes that Bane wont want a sullied John anymore. Up to you how far the men get with John, but at some point he escapes and runs to Bane, and Bane can tell from Talia's eyes she had something to do with it. He's not happy.

When the spring arrived, Talia noticed a change in Bane.

He seemed more relaxed and happy and not for the reasons she had hoped. She had gotten reports from the other men of the League that said Bane cared for John. They saw a change in him too, that most of his time now was spent with the boy in his chambers. The servants that went into Bane’s rooms said he took his meals with John, that he often sat with him by the fire and spoke with him and that when their sheets were washed, the sheets were stained with the evidence of their previous night’s activities.

Talia did not like this. She had meant John to be a plaything, a toy, a source of relief, someone to keep Bane’s bed warm at night. Not someone to be loved and cared for. He was not to be Bane’s lover.   
She knew how easily a man could change and be swayed by other’s affections and she worried this distraction, this boy would break her warlord. Bane was the very backbone of Talia’s army. Without him, she had no leader. While she was smart and ambitious on her own, Bane carried a sense of charm that the League would proudly march into the gates of hell for. Bane often told his queen she was cruel and angry which earned more fear than respect. Bane earned both. She needed him to come to his senses and decided this boy should be disposed of.  
She knew she couldn’t out right kill him herself, she couldn’t send him away - she risked Bane following him. The only way would be for Bane to dismiss him, himself. She had to stomp out whatever flame was lighting Bane to John and finally she decided it would be smothered and tainted and made ugly in Bane’s eyes.

One afternoon, while Bane went to see Talia, Barsad was called as well, leaving John alone with a new guard. It wasn’t unusual since Barsad was Bane’s second in command and John had gotten to know some of the faces from the League. He made his way to the library, the guard at his side like normal but then as they reached a long hallway, John saw more of them. He was confused at first, it wasn’t common for so many of them to be around in one spot and when the guard grabbed John’s wrist, he instantly knew what was happening.

He tried to run and didn’t it far before he grabbed and pinned the ground, his mouth covered by someone’s hands as they tore at his clothing. When they let go of him long enough to turn him over, John broke free again and ran fast, grateful he knew every corridor in the manor and every secret spot to hide in. The panic in his chest made him be still and quiet for what felt like hours and every noise he heard he swore was one of them coming back for him. When he was sure it was clear, he made his way to Talia’s throne room and came inside, stopping the meeting as Bane saw him.

It was evident what had almost happened, John’s clothes were in tatters, his neck red from where they held him and wrists baring the same marks.

"John…what happened?"

John couldn’t breathe for a moment, the relief that nothing had happened and that he was safe again was becoming too much and it took him a moment to gather his thoughts. Talia all but snarled at those that failed, at John for making it back and Barsad saw her, but said nothing.

"Some of the guards…they attacked me on my way to the library."

"You were alone?"

"No, the guard who was with me…he helped them."

Bane put his arms around John and turned to face Talia, expecting his queen to understand the situation, expecting her to see righteous indignation, but instead, he saw her frustration, her fury that something had not gone right. When their eyes met, he knew it was her that had set this all up. Talia looked away as she said,

"We shall find out who these men are and punish them."

Bane and Barsad said nothing but looked at her as Talia looked back at them, unmoved.

"Go on. Take him back, I’m sure he’s frightened."

Bane didn’t want to argue in front of John, so he looked at Talia once more before turning and walking out with John. Barsad followed, turning back to look at Talia himself, shaking his head as he followed Bane out.


	446. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by dreamcreator01: Our boys used to go to high school together and Adam being his shy self had a crush on Tommy, but the big lug was a major bully to him. They meet again years later (Adam still has cancer or not up to you) and Adam still loves him and finds out Tommy loves him too. What happens to them? HAPPY ENDING PLEASE!

When Adam was younger, much younger and still in high school, he was shy and quiet - therefore a perfect target for bullies.

Namely, one specific bully, Tommy Conlon.

Adam wasn’t sure what it was about him that made Tommy pick on him, but once he set his sights on him, Tommy was relentless.

At first, Adam hated him, hated him for humilating him in front of everyone, knocking his books out of his hand in a crowded hall, smacking his lunch tray down so he spilled his food and went hungry during lunch and when he tried to resolve that by bringing his own lunch, it was usually stolen out of his bag. In class, when Adam spoke, Tommy mocked him. During a class presentation once, Tommy was mocking him, teasing him so much throughout it that Adam went silent, the whole class laughing at him until Adam sat down.

In gym, Tommy would steal his shoes or his clothes, not letting Adam participate so he would get a bad grade. Adam dreaded going to school every day.

Then one day, Adam got to school a little early, a tactic he was trying to see if he could get his things before the first bell rang so Tommy wouldn’t get him when he saw a car parked in front of the school. As Adam got a little closer, he saw it was Tommy, sitting in the passenger seat and his father in the driver’s seat. They seem to be arguing, going back and forth with each other until Tommy’s father smacked him across the face. Adam gasped to himself and he went inside, wishing he hadn’t seen that. He didn’t want to play the sympathy card with Tommy, chalk up his bad behavior to a bad home life. It wasn’t fair that just because Tommy had a shit life, that he should take it out on Adam. But that morning, when Tommy tugged Adam’s bag off his shoulder and when he turned, knocked his books out of his hand, Adam just looked at him and said nothing. There was shock in Tommy’s face seeing Adam’s lack of reaction and when he tried again, Adam still failed to react.

After that Tommy reduced his efforts in going after Adam until one day he just seemed to have forgotten about Adam.

Years after high school, long after they graduated and Adam went to college and then graduated, he came across Tommy in a coffee shop. He recognized him from anywhere, that face hardly changed. He looked different, body size, he seemed have to gotten bigger over the years, even with his sweatshirt on, he looked massive. He was drinking some coffee and Adam wasn’t sure what got into him but he went right over to him and tapped his shoulder.

When Tommy turned to look at him, Adam felt like a teenager again, scared but strangely aroused.

"Hi…you don’t remember me do you?"

He paused, ready with an escape story in case Tommy didn’t. He searched his face when Tommy suddenly realized who he was talking to.

"Yeah…yeah you’re…Adam."

Adam nodded, a bit of smile on his face and for some reason, overwhelming relief and happiness. Tommy remembered him and he felt elated.

"How you been?"

"Good…how about you?"

"Can’t complain. Are you going somewhere?"

"Nah…I was just getting some coffee. You want to sit for a minute?"

"Sure."

Adam took his latte and walked with Tommy to a near by table and sat down with him. He couldn’t believe this was happening, his teenage self screamed at him, memories of the first two years of high school replaying in his mind to remind him about what Tommy had done to him. Yet the less logical side of him, reminded him that Tommy was going through a tough time himself and when Adam seemed to understand him, Tommy eased off him, stopped picking on him and Adam was left to nurse a crush until he graduated high school. Now when he looked at him, he saw Tommy had calmed down, still beautiful and now massive in size.

After an hour of small talk and breaking the ice, they were talking a little more comfortably like they were old friends. Tommy sipped his coffee as he said,

"I still can’t believe you’re talking to me."

"Well…yeah…I recognized you."

"I tortured you for so long."

Adam shrugged.

"It was stupid high school stuff. No actual damage done…other than a little humiliation."

"I’m really sorry about all that. I was going through some shit and…I don’t know you were an easy target."

Adam shrugged again but smiled at him.

They talked more about what they did after high school and among that, Adam realized something else about Tommy, something he had never thought possible. He smiled and crossed his arms as he leaned forward on the table a bit as he asked,

"Hey…do you want to have dinner tonight?"

Tommy looked a little nervous and embarrassed a bit and looked down as he said,

"I uh…yeah. Alright."

Adam smiled a little as Tommy said,

"it’s nice to see you grew into yourself. You would have never been so forward in high school."

Adam laughed because he was right.

"Yeah, a lot has changed."


	447. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Tommy/Adam It's another Sparta tournament and Tommy won. After the final fight he stormed out of the cage (which is normal), searched the crowd (which isn't normal at all), found Adam and kissed him senseless.

The match was coming to an end and Adam winced and closed his eyes for a moment.

When he opened them again, he saw Tommy had recovered from the brutal hook to the jaw. It seemed to have spurred him on and he lunged at his opponent and had him on his front, his arm pulled behind him as he shouted in pain.

In seconds, the guy tapped out and Tommy was declared the winner.  
The roar of the stadium had everyone on their feet, Tommy was declared the new Sparta champion and Adam couldn’t be prouder. He watched Tommy struggling to catch his breath, his jaw red and he knew it would be purple and black later. He was covered in sweat and he glared at nothing. When the ref came in to declare him the winner, he allowed his hand to be hoisted in the air for just a moment before he pulled it away and left the ring.

It was not uncommon for Tommy to just leave, he never stood on ceremony so no one was shocked when he just walked out.

But once at the bottom of the stairs, he looked around for a moment, which was something he never did before. Frank came up beside him as he asked him what he was doing but Tommy ignored him until he saw Adam.

He walked over to him and Adam stood, unsure what Tommy was going to do until he felt him grasp his face and pull him forward, kissing him.  
For a moment, Adam didn’t hear anything. But he quickly realized he was just caught off guard as the entire stadium was loud and deafening. When Tommy pulled away, Adam blushed and looked down, still smiling as Tommy looked at him a moment longer before Frank started pulling him away. Tommy didn’t let him as he looked at Adam and leaned closer to him, whispering in his ear,

"Go back to the room, okay?"

Adam nodded and Tommy went ahead with Frank.

He only stuck around a moment longer before the frenzy of the evening caught up to him, a smile on his face as he left the stadium.


	448. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by captainbubblygreenbubbles: StepBrothers ABO AU: Arthurs mother gives them her blessing. It's all tear filled and wonderful with feelings. Once their parents leave Eames proposes

It was a while before Arthur’s mother came around.

And in that time, Arthur was sad, still smiling when he saw Scarlett’s face but he was upset he had upset his mother. They had always been very close, she had cared for him, loved him - Arthur was her little prince. Even as a teenager, he was very much dependant on his mother for emotional support, for praise. When he got pregnant, he felt the overwhelming weight of disappointment in her face when he told her and then he saw it again when she realized Eames was Scarlett’s father.

He hated himself for hurting her like that but he loved Eames and he loved Scarlett and he just wished his mother loved them too.

One evening, as Arthur lay on the couch with Scarlett on his chest, petting her hair away from her face as Eames sat on the other side, rubbing Arthur’s feet as they both watched T.V. When they heard someone at the door, Arthur held Scarlett as Eames pat his legs.

"Stay put, I’ll get it."

He nodded and let Eames answer. He wasn’t paying too much attention, watching the screen as he stroked Scarlett’s hair. Suddenly, Eames reappeared as he said,

"Darling, we have company."

Arthur looked as his mother and step-father walked behind Eames. Arthur sat up carefully, though quickly as he said,

"Mom…"

She sighed deeply, walking over to him, sitting down and taking Scarlett from him, cradling her like a pro as she said,

"I’ve been giving this a lot of thought. And I was upset at first…very upset. But now, I understand. I was harsh and unfair and for that I apologize. The damage has been done, you and Eames are not related so this is all natural. And my granddaughter is so beautiful…"

She looked down at Scarlett, stroking her cheek as the baby cooed and reached up, grasping her grandmother’s finger. Arthur’s mother began to cry, still smiling as she reached over with her free arm to pull Arthur closer.

"I’m so sorry."

Arthur smiled, feeling his own eyes water as he carefully hugged his mother back, minding his daughter.

"I’m sorry too."

She waved him off with a laugh and looked down at Scarlett, lifting her up better to kiss her pudgy cheek.

For the rest of the visit, they talked, Arthur’s mother holding onto Scarlett the entire time. They had coffee and made plans to visit again and to take Scarlett for a weekend and to baby-sit often. Arthur’s mother, after all, was enamored with the little girl, calling her the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Now you’ve done it. She’ll spoil that girl rotten." Said Eames’ father.

Eames agreed as Arthur laughed.

When they left for the evening, Arthur felt so much better, happier, feeling relief once again.

"I’m happy my mother forgave me. I don’t know what I would have done if she hadn’t."

They brought Scarlett to bed and set her in her crib, covering her up as she yawned and continued to sleep.

"I would have found some way to make you happy again."

Arthur smiled and turned to look at Eames again when he saw he was kneeling, holding a ring up to him as Arthur gasped for a moment.

"I would have started with this."

Arthur laughed a little and smiled as he nodded.

"It’s a good start."

"So?"

"You already know the answer."

"Say it anyway."

"Yes."

Eames grinned, sliding the ring over his finger and Arthur knelt down with him, putting his arms around him, kissing him again and again.


	449. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: MORE Warlord Bane! After the attack, John has been sticking to Bane's personal chambers, only leaving with Bane or Barsad. Barsad takes John to the library, where John finds an illustrated Kama Sutra type book with lots of positions. John sneaks it back with him, and looks through it when Bane is gone. He imagines trying them with Bane, gets himself into the various positions, riding a pillow and sucking a candlestick to practice fellatio.
> 
> Follow up: John doesn’t tell Bane about the book, but tries some of the things he’s learned. He wakes Bane with oral sex, using all the tips the book had laid out. Then he climbs into Bane’s lap and rides him, which both surprises and delights Bane.

John was scared for days after the attack. He hid in Bane’s chambers and only ventured out with Bane himself or with Barsad. He no longer went out on his own.

Bane felt guilty and stayed with him for those days, refusing to see Talia and Talia said nothing about it. Bane stroked back John’s hair and slept with him and now and then stayed by the fire with him, talking to him while they took their meals together. It made John feel better.

When Bane could no longer put off his duties as Talia’s warlord, he put Barsad in charge of John and went.

John felt safe with Barsad and he trusted him, walking with him to the library. Once alone, Barsad closed the doors and stood on the inside of the library and blocking the doors while John searched around. John looked around, looking for nothing specific. He pulled a chair over and stood up as he reached some of the top shelves, trying to find something he hadn’t looked over before and suddenly found a kind of manual. He took it off the shelf and sat down, not understanding the language it was published in when he tried to read the cover.

Once he sat down and opened it, he found it was full of illustrations. Sexual illustrations.

John was shocked and looked up to see Barsad wasn’t paying him any mind so John continued looking through it, his eyes widening at the positions, at the poses at the acts and he decided to take it with him. His curiosity getting the best of him once again.

Alone in his room, John searched through the book, looking at the poses and trying to straddle a pillow, looking at the page to get the pose accurate. When the page showed an illustration of fellatio, John practiced on a candle stick, since it was the closest thing he could find that was phallic. After a while, he hid the book and waited for Bane to come back to their room. He was too ashamed to tell him of the book and it reminded him of the first time they became intimate.

That night, Bane slept, his arm around John but John himself couldn’t sleep. He waited until Bane was still and then he sat up, pulling back the sheets as he smiled, wanting to touch him, smoothing his hand down the front of his bare chest, stopping at the waistband of his pants. There, he tugged them open, being careful not to wake him, watching his sleeping face for any sign of disturbance.

When he was sure Bane wouldn’t wake, John moved down, to his side, taking Bane’s thick cock in his hand, stroking him slowly before taking him in his mouth. He recalled all the drawings of the book and John slowly moved, his head up, feeling Bane hardening in his hand and in his mouth.

He kept going until he heard Bane groan and John moved back, taking off his pants as he used the oil that Bane had used on him before and slicked his own fingers, sliding them inside him, whining softly at the penetration. He then coated Bane’s cock and as he straddled him and slowly sunk down on him. Bane woke up with a moan and John looked at him as he began to move, riding him slowly at first.

"Beloved…"

He moaned as John smiled and kept going, feeling Bane’s strong and powerful hands gripping his waist and John gasped. John only moved his hands once to pull loose the scarf around his face and lean down to kiss him sweetly, feeling Bane continue to move on his own, thrusting up into his boy.

"Ohhh…"

John moaned helplessly, letting Bane fuck him like that for as long as he could stand it before he sat up and continued riding him, himself.   
He never felt so wanton, so devious in his life and he kept going, loving the reaction he was getting from Bane, loving how Bane would gasp and grip John’s waist in his hands as he cursed. He loved how surprised Bane looked, even when he came, it all seemed to take him by surprise.

John kept going, rolling hips again and again, feeling Bane’s seed trickling out of him, aiding his movement and Bane moaned loudly, his grip tightening on John until John came as well.

John rested on top of him for a long time, trying to catch his breath, panting hard, feeling Bane in the same state. When he recovered enough, Bane asked softly,

"Where…where did you learn that?"

John smiled a little, not saying a word as he said,

"It was so unlike you…"

John only giggled softly, closing his eyes as he turned slightly, kissing Bane’s chest as he looked up at him.

"It was something I picked up somewhere."


	450. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Bane has to leave for a longer campaign and worries at the possibilities of leaving John alone with Talia or bringing him to the dangerous frontlines with him. John begs for Bane to bring him along, promises to keep out of sight and make it very worth Bane's while. Shows him the book he'd been reading, promises to let Bane do whatever he wants to him with the pictures as inspiration. Bane finally agrees, if John remains naked in his tent for him.

"We have to continue spanning the campaign outwards. Now that spring has come, we should continue to swallow the neighboring kingdom."

Bane only looked at her with a cold look in his eyes as he said,

"We have continued throughout the winter."

She looked at him for a moment and rested her hand on her hip.

"That’s true but the winter has slowed us. We’ll continue onward."

She dimissed the League and Barsad but Bane stood in his spot. She walked around the table to him as she stood in front of him, arms crossed as she looked up at him.

"What’s wrong?"

"I know you Talia. I know your ways. I know what you did."

She looked away for a moment but didn’t change her attitude. Bane continued.

"I know you want this campaign to continue to keep me away from John."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, a gesture Bane had seen all too often while she grew up.

"He was meant to be a toy you grew bored with, not something to adore. I’m the one you love."

She stomped her foot to make her point and Bane softened a little. It was Talia’s way and she didn’t know how to express what was on her mind in any other way.

"But I do love you my queen. I just love John in another way. But you are who I will always be loyal to. Have I not laid my life on the line for you more than once? Have I not listened to your every word even now?"

She sighed, dropping her arms as she looked at him again.

"You swear to me that you still love me as you always have?"

"I do."

She sighed in relief and leaned on him, Bane holding her for a moment.

When Bane returned to his chambers, he had to tell John that the League was marching forward and he wasn’t sure how long it would be before his return. When he entered the room, John stood from the chair in front of the fireplace and closed a book as he went to Bane, hugging him, standing up on his tiptoes to pull down Bane’s scarf to kiss his mouth.

"Beloved…I must speak to you."

"Oh?"

John lead him to the chairs near the fire as John tucked the book beside him and listened.

"My queen is marching forward on a campaign to further the kingdom and I have to go with her."

"Oh…"

"I’m not sure…I’m not sure when I’ll return."

John looked down at his hands before he looked up suddenly and said,

"Take me with you."

"I can’t. I’ll be in battle…it’ll be dangerous, I can’t watch over you."

"I can’t stay here alone…I can’t. I know what will happen…and they’ll kill me Bane. Take me with you. I’ll stay in your tent, out of sight, I’ll…I’ll do what I was given to you for."

He stood up, taking the book he had tucked at his side and opened it, flipping through some pages before stopping and turning it to Bane, handing it to him.

"Here…this is where I learned to please you before. I’ll do this. I’ll do anything from these pages if you take me with you."

Bane took the book and looked at the vivid, graphic images, well detailed examples of sex. He turned a page, seeing other acts and when he looked up at John, he saw him blushing.

"Where did you find this?"

"It was in the library."

He turned another page before closing the book and clearing his throat.

"And…you’ll do these things for me?"

John nodded and knelt in front of Bane, holding his wrists as he looked up at him, pleading.

"Please don’t leave me here. I’ll do anything…"

Bane nodded.

"Alright…I’ll take you with me. On one condition."

"Anything."

"You wait for me each night, naked in my tent."

John smiled, but blushed as well and nodded.

"I promise, I will."

Bane undid the scarf around his mouth and kissed John, pulling him closer with his free hand.

"I didn’t think my sweet beloved would read such filth, do such obscene things for me. There’s a dark side to you…"

John bit his lip a little and kissed him.

"I think you’re just bringing it out of me."

Bane grinned before kissing John again.


	451. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by original-plagiarism: Arthur and Eames go to Japan up north (Hokkaido, if you're wondering) for their holiday. It's snowy and they go to the hot springs to warm up. It's outside, so as it snows, they're nice and warm in the hot water. Eames massages Arthur's shoulders as Arthur falls asleep in the water and cuddle together afterwards and sleep. I mean I'd ask for smut but I think this is too fluffy

They had been to Japan before, mainly on business but when they had some free time, they returned during the holidays for a vacation.

There was a five star resort Saito had recommended and after a long flight and an even longer seperation, Eames met Arthur in Hokkaido. Hokkaido was beautiful and cold but it was elegant and peaceful and it was just what they needed.

Their resort was combination of Western and Eastern comforts and styles, old world asthitic combined with modern technology. They immediately loved it, especially when checking into their room that echoed feudal era Japan, hardwood floors, each room seperated with sliding room doors with rice paper screens, block wood paintings porclain vases holding lilies on small dark stained tables. But there were modern touches, the large king size bed, the T.V and the wifi connections were some to say the least but what Arthur loved and adored the most was the view of the mountain side.

They took some time to catch up on their sleep from jet lag and relaxed for the first few days, eventually exploring the area around them. It had begun to snow when they returned from their walk and they decided to take advantage of the onsen the resort offered. The onsen was a natural hot spring bath, surrounded by a bamboo fence, steam surrounding the bath. After preparing for it, they both dipped in, Arthur leaning back on the rock formation as he sighed.

"This was a great idea."

Eames agreed, humming as he felt more and more relaxed with every passing moment. After a few minutes, he could see Arthur rubbing his shoulder.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit sore."

Without saying a word, Eames slid over and began to rub his shoulders, hearing Arthur sigh deeply. The resort wasn’t very full that time of year, just a few other guests milling about, more women in the other onsen on the other side of the bamboo fence so Arthur and Eames practically had the onsen to themselves.

After a while, he felt Arthur nearly fall forward and Eames pulled him back as he laughed a bit.

"Did you nod off?"

Arthur laughed, bringing his hand to his face.

"Yeah…I guess I’m a little too relaxed."

"Let’s go back to the room."

Arthur nodded and they both left.

Once in their room, they dried themselves off and got into their pajamas and into bed, Eames turning on the T.V as he put his arm around Arthur, feeling him rest on his shoulder, his arm thrown over Eames’ stomach as he rested his leg on Eames’. They both slept until around dinner time and only then did they wake up. Arthur looked about as well rested and happy then he had in years, a glow on his face that made him look ten years younger, which was saying a lot considering how young Arthur looked naturally. His hair was short, but wavy from drying naturally so it was a bird’s nest on his head. Eames smiled at him, running his hand through his hair and see Arthur lean towards his touch.

"Should we have dinner?"

Arthur nodded but didn’t move, in fact he rested his head back down on Eames’ chest, his fingers tracing one of his tattoos slowly as he yawned a little.

"I’m comfortable."

"Me too."

"This was a great idea."

"It does bear repeating."

Arthur laughed softly and Eames smiled and then kissed Arthur when he looked up at him.


	452. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Methinks, we can get some christmass loving for Forrest and Evelyn? Something big, Evelyn cooking for the bondurants and Cricket is invited and make it flufffy, maybe even bring that horse back :D

"So…uh…I was wonderin’ something…"

Forrest looked up from the bar as he saw Evelyn. She was twiddling with her fingers as she bit her lip a little, worried about something.

"What is it Evie?"

"Well…the holidays are coming up…and I was wondering what you all do ‘round these parts to celebrate."

Forrest thought for a moment, knowing Jack, Howard and himself haven’t done much of anything for the holidays - not since their parents passed away. Christmas was just another work day.

"Nothin’ really."

She suddenly looked a little hopeful.

"Well…how about I cook for all of you? I can make a proper meal…and your brothers can invite anyone they’d like. I’d be glad to do it!"

Evelyn was trying her best to get Jack and Howard to like her. Other than the ‘shine, Howard did love to stuff his face and Jack…well Jack could be a little harder to win over.

"I’ll talk them about it. I’m sure they’d be alright with it."

Evelyn looked happy.

Forrest kept his word, asking his brothers about the dinner. Howard was all for it, excited to get a home cooked meal. Jack didn’t say much but he knew he was outnumbered anyway so Forrest gave Evelyn the okay.

She spent days buying what she needed to make the dinner and the day before, she spent it preparing everything. Bright and early in the morning, Evelyn left Forrest’s room and began to cook up a storm.   
The Bondurant boys woke up to delicious food cooking on Christmas morning, something they hadn’t experienced since all of them were little boys. Forrest was the first one in the kitchen, seeing Evelyn peeling apples, humming to herself, her hair pulled up and tied back, her foot peeking out of the long skirt as she bobbed it while she sat on a stool.

"Good morning Forrest."

"Good morning. You need any help?"

"Not at all. You go relax."

Forrest shook his head as he turned to leave just as Jack and Howard stood behind him.

"Hey…what she got done?" Asked Howard, standing on his tip toes to peek over. Forrest’s shook his head.

"Mind your business. She’ll let you know when dinner is ready."

For the rest of the day, Howard stood near the kitchen, delighted in all the smells and the sounds of cooking. By the time Cricket came by, everyone was starved and waiting.

Soon, Evelyn announced dinner was ready and it seemed as if she barely finished the sentence before everyone was at the table, waiting.   
Evelyn brought out a huge turkey, then dish after dish that as they hit the table, they were being passed around, everyone taking generous portions. By the time Evelyn brought out the rolls and sat down herself she laughed as everyone was silent, but grunting and humming in appreciation.

"Miss Evelyn, this is the most delicious meal I’ve had in years." Said Howard.

Cricket agreed as Jack, even with a mouth full of cornbread, nodded.

"You can be my wife any day." Added Howard.

Evelyn laughed as Forrest gave him a look and then looked at Evelyn.

"Ignore him, he says that to anyone who cooks for him."

The table was filled with laughter as everyone continued to eat.   
When the apple pie was served, Jack was won over, apple being his favorite. Evelyn felt happy that Jack was finally warming up to her, joking and talking with her, just like Cricket, just like Howard. Evelyn had never felt so welcomed her whole life.

At the end of the meal, while everyone sat around the fire, snow falling outside, Howard slowly sipping some shine as Cricket and Jack passed out on the floor, Evelyn began taking the dishes to the sink, Forrest helping.

"Well…you won ‘em over."

Evelyn smiled.

"They say a way to a man’s heart is his stomach."

"You already had my heart Evie and you didn’t have to feed me to get to it."

He kissed her cheek and Evelyn blushed and looked down.

"Thank you for this Forrest."

"I should be thanking you, all the hard work you did."

"I mean for making your brothers come around."

"They would have come around on their own…eventually."

Evelyn smiled and Forrest took her away from the sink, refusing to allow her to cook and clean. They stepped on the porch where Forrest draped a jacket over her and he then lit a cigar as Evelyn sighed and leaned close to him.

"Merry Christmas, Forrest."

"Merry Christmas, Evie."


	453. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by captainbubblygreenbubbles: WARLORD BANE! I'm jumping on this train. After an attempt on the battlefield to take Johns life, Bane threatens to take away Talias kingdom if she doesn't leave John alone. Your choice if she backs down or if Bane has to follow through on his threat.

They had marched out into the battlefield and Bane had taken John with him.

He had done so against Talia’s wishes and she sneered when she saw him on Bane’s horse, holding onto him.

Camp was set up before the soldiers went out, John watched, unable to do anything since he had never ventured out of the manor or done anything like sleep outside or set up a tent. When everything was ready, Bane having set up his own tent and sleeping quarters, he brought John inside and let him settle on the cot that had been set up. It wasn’t their bed in the manor, but John still liked it.

"Talia is angry with me being here, isn’t she."

He didn’t question it as Bane undid the scarf around his mouth and throat, the flap of the tent down, the night settling over the camp.

"She’s displeased, yes."

"I don’t care…I know what she would have done had I stayed behind."

"She’s going about this the wrong way but I understand why. I have always been her’s and her’s alone. Now she has to share and…the daughter of the League of Shadows has never had to share anything."

"You…belonged to her?"

"Not in that sense, beloved. I’ve watched her grow up, I took care of her, trained her, held her hand at her father’s funeral when he passed. She grew accustomed to me being only with her."

John sighed, looking down and then back at Bane.

"She won’t understand, whatever you tell her, she’ll always see me as a threat."

"You’re too smart, my love."

John smiled at him.

"I feel safe with you."

"Good, because you are."

The battle started almost immediately and John waited for Bane’s return every night as he promised, naked in his tent, sleeping in the cot and wrapped up in the furs. When Bane would return, he would undress and get into bed with him, taking his boy.

It was weeks into the campaign as Bane fought along side the League and Talia, tearing through the country side and conquering everything underfoot. John did feel safe as he waited, sleeping throughout the day and waking up to eat before immediately returning to Bane’s tent to wait, reading a few books to pass the time.

There was a day that John went out to eat and afterwards, as he returned to Bane’s tent, he was knocked down and had a knife to his throat. John was afraid but he didn’t move, his eyes closed as he felt the blade to his throat and the whispered threat,

"Listen, Bane’s whore…you need to leave and soon. The queen is disgusted by your presence. You have until tonight."

Then, the blade was gone as were John’s attackers.

When Bane returned that night, he saw John was sitting up, fully dressed, looking down at nothing, the lantern filling the tent with light.

"John? What’s wrong?"

Bane set his weapons down though he hardly used them in battle, they were carried with him anyway. John looked up, the bruises that had formed there from earlier visible as black stains on his skin.

"Talia’s men threatened me. They put a knife to my throat. They said I had until tonight to leave because my presence disgusted the queen. It was implied what would happen if I didn’t."

Bane’s eyes narrowed as he walked over to John and took his hand, making him stand as he then began to leave, walking through the camp ground as he forced John to follow. John couldn’t ask what he was planning on doing though his heart beat frantically in his chest. They arrived at Talia’s tent, passing her guards and went inside where Talia sat at her desk, her hair pulled up, her armor beside her as she still wore the linens underneath.

"Bane…what is the meaning of this?"

"You threatened John again! After I pleaded with you, after I explained to you! You dared to this to me again!"

"Oh, Bane…really I don’t-"

"Don’t lie to me."

His voice was even and calm and that was far more frightening then Bane yelling. Talia looked down, suddenly afraid as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"I did."

Bane still held onto John’s hand as he glared at Talia.

"This will be the last time. If threaten his life once more, you send anyone to hurt him, if anything happens to him while I’m away, even if he trips and falls, I will blame you, immediately. I will take this army away and I will rise up against you and burying you."

Talia looked shocked, her eyes widening as she stood up.

"You wouldn’t…"

"You’ve crossed the line Talia…I’ve explained myself to you already and I love you, but I love John as well…you won’t hurt him."

"Bane! How dare you threaten me!?"

"Because nothing else will get through to you!"

Talia’s fierce and stony exterior began to crack as she pouted and looked down in sadness.

"You can’t leave me…"

"Then don’t make me."

Talia bit her lip and said nothing as Bane turned and left with John.


	454. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Warlord Bane! Talia decides to write King Bruce anonymously and tell him that his ward is being held captive by Bane, beaten and raped and passed about as a sexual slave to his men on their frontlines. Bruce thought John was dead and is horrified to hear his alleged treatment. He sneaks into Bane's camp dressed as one of Bane's men and finds John naked in Bane's tent. When John resists Bruce assumes John's abuse has made him lose him mind.

_'Your majesty, King Bruce Wayne -_   
_I write to you with great concern of your ward, John Blake._   
_He has been taken captive by the warlord Bane. He is being brutilized every night and passed around to Bane’s men without care. He has been savagely beaten and has had things done to him that no one should ever have to endour._   
_I can no longer bear witness to the suffering of the poor boy and must let you know. Please - save your ward. Save this poor boy from the suffering he’s going through. The coordinates are as follow._   
_———-_   
_\- Sincerly,_   
_a friend.’_

Bruce read the letter given to him by Alfred and he sighed deeply, feeling agony at the thought that John was being repeatedly raped and beaten. He held it to his chest as he told Alfred,

"I thought he was dead. I just left him there…"

"You did not know your highness."

"I have to save him."

Alfred would not argue. He couldn’t. He wanted to save John himself.   
Bruce waited until the depths of night before riding out, following the coordinates given to him in the letter. He was lead into a woods that stretched far and wide around Gotham, his once proud and peaceful kingdom before Talia and her warlord stole it all from him.

He tied his horse up and then traveled by foot through the darkness, moving swiftly and silently until he saw a glimmer of light through the thicket. As he got closer, he realized it was a camp so he took his time, listening, watching, trying to find where Bane’s tent would be. Surely John was being kept there.

When a soldier was near him, Bruce took him down, knocking him unconscious as he took his uniform which allowed him a face covering and freedom to walk through the camp undetected. It took a bit of hunting and listening, but finally, he found out that Bane’s tent was near the edge of camp towards the open fields. He made his way there, walking normally and casually until he arrived. There was no guard at his tent and Bruce braced himself for whatever he might end up witnessing as he took a deep breath and lifted the flap to the tent and went inside.

He saw John lying on a cot, his bare leg out and over the fur blankets the covered the rest of him, naked otherwise. There was a lantern flickering and casting light and shadow over him, so Bruce couldn’t see if there were bruises or marks on him, though the obvious mark of fingerprints were on his hips and thighs.

"John…"

Bruce pulled down the face covering as John stirred slowly and when he saw Bruce, John sat up quickly.

"Your highness! What are you doing here?"

Bruce looked around, finding a coat which he draped over John’s shoulders.

"I’m here to save you."

"Save me?"

"I know of what’s happened to you. You don’t have to be embarrassed. Can you walk? God, of course you can’t. I’m so sorry I didn’t come sooner. I was lead to believe you were dead."

He grasped John’s hands as put his head down and John was unsure of how to tell him he was fine. That Bane was not his capture, not his master or his owner, but his lover.

"Bruce…your grace…I’m not in any danger."

Bruce looked up, disbelieving.

"What do you mean? You are….God, I was stupid to believe the lies of your death. We have to go, quickly."

"I’m not-"

He stopped himself, looking down, almost ashamed.

"John…you don’t have to be afraid. I know none of this was your fault. The things done to you…you had no control over it."

John realized that Bruce thought Bane had raped him and he shook his head.

"Your grace, Bane has not done anything to me against my will. I have not been harmed."

Bruce shook his head, mostly at himself as he sighed softly.

"Oh, John…you have been brainwashed."

"No, no your majesty, I haven’t. Look at me….look."

He showed him his wrists, his arms, his ankles, he tilted his head back showing no marks, no bruises, not a single blemish.

"If I had been brutalized…don’t you think it would be on my body? Don’t you think I’d be in chains?"

Bruce started to believe him.

"But…you’re here…in his camp, in his bed."

"He is…not my captor, your majesty. He is….he is my lover."

Bruce stood up then, shaking his head again.

"No…my God, what has he done to you?"

"Nothing! I swear to you…"

He stood up, closing the coat around him, sweeping his hair back from his eyes.

"You must go your grace. If he catches you here…"

"I won’t leave without you! We can go, we can run and you’ll be safe once more."

"I am safe."

Bruce looked at him, still unbelieving as he said,

"I’ll come back, I swear. Just…hang on, be brave. This won’t last forever."

John sighed and urged him out again so Bruce hid his face and left. John was once again alone, sitting on the cot as he felt the crushing guilt of betraying his king, a man who had been good enough to take him into his home, to treat him like a brother, like one of his own. And at the first sign of kindness from someone else, he jumped into bed with him. He brought his hand up to his face and for a moment, thought of following Bruce, of following him to the exiled kingdom and going back to his duties before his life was so disrupted by Bane.

But he couldn’t imagine an existence without Bane….he couldn’t imagine not waking up with him each morning, taking his meals with him, kissing him, making love every night. So he stayed and took off the coat Bruce had put on him and laid back in the cot, getting under the furs again.


	455. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Warlord Bane is a life. I have a prompt, too. After the battle Bane is hurt and John takes care of him. He baths him, feeds him, cuddles him and maybe even sings him a lullaby?

There were days that John spent alone while Bane served his queen.   
He waited but Bane always returned to him well, if not tired. But one night, Bane returned with Barsad, wounded. John was immediately on his feet, glad he had not undressed yet and Barsad brought Bane to the cot and laid him back.

"What happened?"

"He was wounded. It’s nothing serious, he’ll live but he’s in some pain."

"What can I do?"

"I’ll bring the doctor here. For now, keep him company."

John nodded as he helped Bane get comfortable, removing his boots as he worried his bottom lip.

"Bane? What can I do?"

"Nothing…just wait with me."

John nodded, taking Bane’s unbloodied hand as he held on. It was a moment later that the doctor and Talia burst through the tent, Barsad behind them as Talia saw John and shoved him back.

"Move, you stupid boy! The doctor must tend to him!"

John fell back and was furious but he knew she was right, he was in the way and knew the doctor has to get to him. So he picked himself up and stood to the side, waiting, wringing his hand as the doctor took care of Bane’s wounds.

When he was done, the wound on Bane’s shoulder was sewn shut, bandages over it as he rested back on the cot, looking tired and finished for the night.

"He’ll need rest my queen. He’s lost a fair amount of blood."

"Fine. Barsad…"

She turned to Barsad as he stood at attention.

"The battle is on hold until Bane is better, spread the word, tell the men."

Barsad nodded as he left the tent, the doctor following as Talia looked at John.

"And you."

She pointed at him.

"Make yourself useful and tend to him."

She left without another word and John let out the breath he was holding as he sat at Bane’s side.

While Bane healed, John did everything he could to make him feel better. He changed his bandages and cleaned his wound, he brought him food so he could rest without moving about too often, he helped him bathe and slept on the opposite side of the cot so he could still hold onto him while they slept.

"What happened to you anyway?"

"It was careless. Someone ran the tip of a spear into my shoulder. I didn’t see them until it was too late."

"You could have been killed."

"They wouldn’t have killed me."

"Still…I’ve never seen you wounded before."

"You’ve seen my scars, it’s not the first time it happened."

"I know…"

He finished changing Bane’s bandages and when he stood up to dispose of the old bandages, Bane pulled him back, making him drop the bandages instead as he looked up at him. John unwound the scarf around Bane’s face as he said,

"What do you need?"

"You."

John smiled a little, leaning down to kiss him. He then said,

"I mean seriously. What do you need?"

"Just stay with me."

John nodded, getting into the cot with Bane as they laid down, Bane putting his good arm around him. As they lay there, Bane half asleep, John began to hum to him, just a soft, low hum, his hand softly tracing patterns across Bane’s chest. 

"What is that?"

"Hm?"

"You’re humming."

"Oh…just an old song I use to hear when I was younger."

"Mmm…keep going."

John nodded, still humming as Bane continued to get comfortable and gradually fall asleep.


	456. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Since I saw some Cricket cameos in your work, this time the young mechanic agrees on being her manequin, while she sews and darts her new dress. Jack of course is slackjawed and Forrest, since forever, has a good laugh. All the more thank you sweetheart :*

Evelyn had found out, with much pleasure that Bertha had told the ladies of her church about Evelyn’s dress making skills. While not all were excited, most of the younger ladies were and went to Evelyn for dresses.

Before Evelyn knew it, she had a pile of orders and any moment she wasn’t spending with Forrest, she was busy sewing and measuring and darting and cutting. She was pretty good at it, so it didn’t really take her too long to make a dress, just a few weeks but one afternoon, as she pulled her maniquen form, it broke in half. She was in despair, the form was old and not as sturdy as it was once, but it was all she had and without it, she couldn’t finish her orders.

She bundled up the latest dress she was working on and quickly headed to Forrest, hoping he could fix the form for her…or something. When she got there, she saw Jack and Cricket, Forrest was out working and Evelyn thought she might cry.

"What’s the matter Miss Evelyn?" Asked Jack.

"My dress form broke. It was old but I needed it. I can’t finish this dress order without it."

Jack wasn’t sure what to do and Cricket looked concerned for her. He then said,

"Use Cricket. He’s as thin as a whip. I’m sure I can find Forrest in town for you."

Evelyn was suddenly hopeful as she looked at Cricket and Cricket sputtered for a moment, then sighed before giving in. Jack pet his friend on the shoulder as he made his way out and Evelyn took him to the back room.

Cricket held his arms out as he sighed, his face burning up as Evelyn sat on the floor, hemming the dress as quick as she could before she moved on to darting it, trying to move fast.

"Thank you for doing this for me Cricket."

"It’s no problem."

"It’s just that you are about as thin as the Johansen girl, she’s just a bit smaller than you but I can fix that up on her when she comes to collect the dress."

"You almost done there Miss Evelyn?"

She nodded, two pins sticking out of her mouth as she moved about him.

Just as she finished up, Jack returned along with Forrest and both Bondurant stopped as they saw Cricket, wearing a long sleeved, floral print on white dress. Jack was speechless, stunned Cricket actually went through with it as Forrest bit his lip, swallowing back his laughter as he said,

"Uh, Evie…? Jack said…Jack said something about…"

He could barely get the sentence out as he began to chuckle, Jack shaking his head.

"I didn’t think you’d actually do it."

Evelyn huffed, turning towards them.

"He was being a good friend!"

Cricket hung his head as he groaned and Forrest’s laugher grew louder. Jack just shook his head.

"Get out of here you two! Go on!"

Evelyn shooed them out as she turned back to Cricket, Forrest’s laughter still being heard even from the next room. Evelyn sighed as she saw Cricket’s bright red face.

"I’m sorry. I was hoping I’d be done before they got back."

"It’s okay…I don’t think I ever heard Forrest laugh like that."

"Me either."

She finished and helped him out of the dress, smoothing it down and folding it neatly.

"Thank you Cricket. You saved my life."

"You’re welcome Miss Evelyn…just uh…never ask me to do that again."

Evelyn smiled.

"I promise."


	457. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by captainbubblygreenbubbles: WARLORD BANE! John is withdrawn the days following bruces visit and Bane does all he can to try and bring a smile to his beloveds face. Bane eventually catches Bruce trying to 'steal' his love away.

John had tormented himself in telling Bane about Bruce coming to see him to take him back and in the end, he had not said a word.

He didn’t want to upset Bane, especially in the midst of battle. So he kept it to himself and instead felt guilty. Bane had recovered from his wound but still took a few extra days to himself so he could try and make John happy again.

He didn’t know why his beloved suddenly seemed so down and he didn’t want him to be upset anymore. As they made love one night, Bane cupped his face, kissing him softly as he asked softly,

"What can I do to please you?"

"You are pleasing me…" John replied in a breathy voice.

"You seem so down lately."

John kissed him again, holding onto Bane’s wrists.

Afterwards, Bane asked John to read to him, which John always liked to do and he slid his robe on and picked up one of the few books he brought with him. Bane waited for him, dressed against his pants and loose shirt as John settled on the cot and Bane rested his head on his lap. John smiled, feeling some of the guilt chip away as he realized he wanted this more than anything else - even returning to his king.   
Word of Bane’s recovery spread and soon, Talia was demanding to return to the fight so Bane suited up again - the clothing he wore covered up by instuments of war, wrapping his gauntlets around his wrists, the heavy leather belt around his waist and once more the scarf that covered his face and head, except his eyes. John watched him and he sighed deeply, looking down.

"Are you afraid for me, beloved?"

"Yes."

"There’s no need for it. I’ll be fine. I will not be careless again."

John nodded, believing him. Before Bane left, John kissed him, holding onto him for as long as he could. When Bane left, John sighed, curling up in their bed, missing him already.

The war waged on and John heard good news, hearing Bane and the League advancing further. It was a few days since Bane returned, which made John worry and miss him deeply. After sleeping early, John was suddenly roused at the sound of someone entering his tent. He sat up, believing it was Bane but when he looked, he saw it was King Bruce. He climbed out of bed as Bruce said,

"Let’s go, tonight is a perfect time to leave."

"Your majesty…I can’t go."

"John, I know you’re afraid but we have to leave now. Believe me when I tell you, you’re safe."

"Your highness, I am safe."

"John, we don’t have time to argue."

"Bruce, I won’t leave. I love him."

King Bruce was stunned for a moment but there was no time to retort when Bane suddenly appeared, stepping into the tent as he threw down his weapons.

"What is the meaning of this?"

John froze as he stood between his king and his lover as he raised his hand, pressing his palm to Bane’s chest as he approached them.

"Bane, wait. This is my king."

"I know who it is."

Bruce didn’t step back and John felt himself bracing himself against Bruce to keep him back.

"Your majesty please. Bane…please, listen first."

Bane was tense and angry and he stepped back as John turned back to Bruce as he said,

"Please, your highness. I can’t go with you. I will never return to you. I love Bane…he has never hurt me, never harmed me. I love him, willingly, freely."

The king looked stunned and he shook his head.

"Oh, John…"

"Leave, Wayne. Or I throw you out." Said Bane.

John looked sorry and his eyes lowered as he softly said,

"I’m sorry your grace."

Bruce said nothing and left without another word.


	458. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by original-plagiarism: Warlord!Bane and Johnny boy is relaxing by swimming in a nearby lake (extra points for laughing innocent John and romantic Bane) when Bane is suddenly ambushed by his enemies. The enemies injure Bane (like, a lot) but Bane makes sure to protect his lover until help finally shows up. Blake ends up in tears because he's scared for his lover.

When the battle was won and Talia had been claimed victor, the rest of the land was explored.

In his exploration, he came across a beautiful, crystal clear lake and when he had the opportunity, he brought John back with him.   
John had not seem such a body of water in a long time, awed and amazed by it. The weather was hot those past summer days and while Bane thought John would appreciate its beautiful nature, John had another plans.

"Let’s go for a swim."

"What?"

"Yes, let’s go for a swim. We’re alone, aren’t we?"

Bane nodded and he could hardly say no to his beloved so he began to undress, following John into the water when they were both naked.

The water was refresh and felt great against their skin and John laughed as Bane took him in his arms, kissing him and grateful that John had the idea. Their kissing lead to more and soon, they made love in the water. When they were done, the sun starting to lower itself in the sky, they left the water, John shaking off whatever water he could as he got his clothes back on. He noticed that once his pants were on, Bane wrapped the scarf around his face next. John held Bane’s shirt, noticing his things from battle were still on the ground - Bane having worn them still since he only returned to camp to get John.

Bane had finished wrapping his scarf and took his shirt from John he suddenly looked up, past John and John was confused.

"What is it?"

Bane raised his hand and knelt down to wrap one gauntlet on when they were suddenly ambushed. John was pulled behind Bane as Bane fought, throwing off the enemy that suddenly seemed to clamor on him. John was defenseless, he had no idea how to fight or even protect himself and he covered his ears and panicked when he felt someone grab at his shoulders, pulling him back. Bane was suddenly there, snapping the man’s wrist as he moved John behind him again. Bane fought, protecting John with his strength, with his body.

Then the League and Barsad showed up, taking down the remaining men as Bane collapsed. He had been battered and wounded and John was holding onto him, his arms shaking as he struggled to keep Bane off the ground. Barsad rushed over to him as he asked,

"What happened?"

"We were attacked! And Bane…he…he protected me…"

John felt the warm wetness of Bane’s blood seeping against his clothes and when John looked down, he saw a small puddle of blood pooling around him. He felt panic and fear rising in him as he closed his eyes, pressing his face against Bane’s neck.

"Bane…please…"

It took all the men of the League that had come with Barsad and Barsad himself to lift Bane up and carry him back to camp, John following, covered in Bane’s blood.

When they got back to camp, John was forced to stay outside of their tent as he cried softly into his hands, afraid for Bane. He had never seen him look defeated, even when he was injured during battle. Talia would blame him for sure…and if something happened to Bane…if he didn’t make it…he wasn’t sure if he could flee fast enough. Talia would kill him for certain. As he sat on the ground, waiting, his clothes stiff now, he heard Barsad step out and stand beside him. John looked up, his eyes still watery.

"Is…is he..?"

"He lives."

The relief that John felt was almost too much, hysteria creeping up on him.

"But he is gravely injured."

"This is all my fault. He got hurt because of me."

"He did."

John looked down in shame.

"How did you even know?" John asked softly.

"We had been tracking them…the last of the resistance of this land. We lost them for just the briefest of moments and I guess they saw their chance when they saw Bane alone. "

John swallowed hard, biting back the feeling of wanting to cry again.

"Talia…what about Talia?" John asked as he looked up.

"She knows…she’s witnessing the execution of the men who attacked Bane."

John nodded. Barsad held his hand out to him.

"Come inside. You can see him though he sleeps."

John took his hand and stood up, going inside the tent to see Bane asleep, bandaged and bruised. John sat beside him and took Bane’s hand, bringing it to his mouth as he kissed his battered fingers.

"Bane…beloved…I’m sorry…"

He didn’t even care that Barsad was still there, he was too distraught.

"When he wakes, we’ll return to the manor. So watch over him tonight."

John nodded without looking up at him and he held Bane’s hand close to his lips, watching him sleep.


	459. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Prompt: Arthur had an abusive boyfriend in High School, who broke him so completely that his family thought he would die. Present day, Arthur is bringing Eames home for the holidays to meet the family and announce their engagement. His family is a little protective. And shocked, seeing as Arthur has been loved, but estranged since he joined dreamshare

When Eames proposed to him after a long and often confusing and often times difficult courtship, Arthur couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe him. He looked at the ring that Eames presented to him on Arthur’s birthday as he questioned him.

"Are you serious?"

"I’m down on my knee with a ring in my hand. Pretty far way for a joke, don’t you think so, love?"

Arthur let out a breathy laugh, feeling a little hysterical as he felt himself nodding before he said anything else.

"Yes…yes…"

Eames grinned, sliding the ring on his finger and standing up to kiss him.

Courting Arthur had not been easy. It was years before Arthur even admitted to liking Eames. More years before he accepted Eames’ invitation to go out and even more time after before they began dating. Then they dated and broke up and dated and broke up and often times Eames felt he was exhausting but he wanted Arthur so bad that he stuck it out, going back to him, apologizing and accepting Arthur’s apology when he came back to him.

He didn’t know for a very long time why Arthur was the way he was until he opened up a little about his past - an abusive ex and walls Arthur built up so high he hadn’t seen the light of another person in years. Now Eames was there and he made Arthur happy.

When the holidays began to approach, Arthur did something Eames never expected.

"My family usually has a dinner on Christmas Eve. Would you…would you want to come with me?"

"Meeting my fiancee’s parents? Of course I’d like to come."

"They’re…weird around people."

"What, were you raised by wolves?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him and pouted a bit.

"No."

"Then it’s fine."

They traveled a few days before the holiday rush and stayed in a hotel to have some time for themselves. Arthur had explained that he was a little estranged from his family, he often went on years without seeing them and a few months without talking to him. He had lied about his job since he couldn’t explain dreamshare. His parents were still married, he had an older brother and an older sister, Christian and Pamela respectively. Eames smiled as he listened, aww-ing at the idea of baby Arthur and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"They’re a little protective of me. I am the baby and when all that…stuff…happened…"

He gestured with his hand to the space between them when he said ‘stuff’ referring to his ex.

"….I was very young. I was about seventeen and they were….well they feared for me."

"It was that bad?"

Arthur nodded.

"I’ll do my best then."

The night of the holiday dinner, Eames brought a nice bottle of scotch for Arthur’s father and flowers for Arthur’s mother. They were welcomed in, Arthur’s mother embracing Arthur fully, warmly, sighing softly as she saw him.

"You look wonderful, sweetheart."

"Thanks mom."

He hugged his dad next as Eames waited politely until Arthur’s mother saw him.

"Well, hello young man. Come in please."

"For you Mrs. Cohen."

She swooned a little - she actually swooned as Eames bowed to her, her face turning red as she said,

"Oh, Arthur he’s a keeper."

He laughed as a little as he came in, the door closing behind him as Eames presented to scotch to Arthur’s father.

"For you sir. Arthur told me you were a man of refined tastes."

He accepted the bottle and shook Eames’ hand as he nodded and said,

"Thank you…uh…"

"Eames, sir. It’s wonderful to meet you."

"Good to meet you too. Come in, come in."

Eames met Chris and Pam, Arthur’s siblings hugging and rough housing and mussing Arthur’s hair, his clothes, teasing just like older siblings do. They set eyes on Eames and circled him like prey as Christian - an older version of Arthur, scruff around his face, his eyes a little wider, longer, wilder curls framing his face - said to Eames,

"So…you’re Eames."

"I am. It’s good to meet you. Arthur’s spoken highly of you. Both of you."

Pamela walked around him too, Arthur’s same hair color, longer hair parted down the middle, loose waves around her shoulders, her eyes almond like Arthur’s her lips a little fuller. All three had the same nose, same face shape.

"Mmm…I see. What do you do?" She asked.

"How long have you been dating?"

"Ever cheat on anyone?"

"What are your intentions with our baby brother?"

They both fired off a rapid series of questions and their father broke it up.

"Enough, at least let the man be grilled on a full stomach After dinner."

He pointed to the dining room and they left as Eames sighed a little and Arthur looked at him apologetically. Eames shrugged it off as they went to sit for dinner.

Dinner went on nicely, Eames was still asked questions and he had been prepared, tailoring all his answers to Arthur’s fabricated story. The siblings noted Arthur’s behavior, he was calm, he laughed, he talked and he looked at Eames lovingly. When they were having dessert, Eames smeared a bit of the whip cream from the pumpkin pie on the corner of his mouth and Arthur wiped it off for him.

Pamela and Christian exchanged a look.

Arthur got stuck with dishes afterwards and Eames stayed and helped, bringing in stacks of dishes to the sink while Arthur rinsed them and put them in the dishwasher. Eames smiled as Arthur looked at him.

"Sick of this yet?"

"Your family is nice. Protective, yes. But nice. Should we tell them of the engagement?"

"Yes. They like you. Especially my mom. By the way, nice move when you met her, Mr. Darcy."

Eames chuckled.

"It worked didn’t it?"

"It did."

When they finished the dishes and joined everyone in the living room for drinks, Arthur said,

"So…I have to tell you guys something."

Every Cohen eye was on him.

"We’re engaged."

Pamela’s jaw dropped as Mrs. Cohen stood up and walked over to Arthur, embracing him, crying a little out of joy, Mr. Cohen shaking Eames’ hand as Christian stood and nodded in approval and hugged Eames too. He was then hugged by Mrs. Cohen as conversation turned to wedding.

Before they left, Pamela and Christian took Eames aside, not having much time to talk. Christian looked Eames in the eye as he said,

"Arthur loves you. But we’ve seen someone who said they loved him too before."

Eames nodded in somber understanding, crossing his arms as they stood on the front porch, Pamela shivering already.

"He’s told me as much. But just so you know, I’ve never laid a finger on him. I’ve never hurt him."

"The ex. The asshole ex was really good at lying to us. He said he loved Arthur and they were going to college together. Meanwhile, he was beating Arthur up where he could hide it and forcing him to do things he wasn’t ready for." Said Pamela.

"I understand that. But trust me, your baby brother did not make courting him easily. He needed time and space and I gave it to him."

"Good then you know he can be fussy and difficult and stubborn." Said Christian.

Eames nodded. Christian and Pamela nodded, pleased with the answer as Eames then asked,

"How did you two find out about his ex anyway?"

Christian and Pamela looked at each other again with a frown and Pamela answered.

"He was…well he got sick. He got very sick from untreated wounds and some STD that asshole gave him and didn’t tell him he had. When we took him to the hospital, he was too weak to cover up any of his bruises and we saw what happened. They broke up, but it wasn’t easy…the guy kept calling and coming over and finally our parents pressed charges and filed a restraining order. We pulled Arthur out of school and made sure he went to school out of state."

Eames nodded, looking down, not all picturing a frail and weak Arthur. It was not the Arthur he knew.

"I’m glad you stuck around…Arthur can be a handful and difficult to love sometimes."

Eames smiled a bit.

"He is a handful but never difficult to love. That was the easiest part."

Pamela smiled brightly at him, the same dimples Arthur had showed up on her face as she clung to his arm.

"Come on, let’s go inside. It’s freezing. Besides I’m sure Arthur could use a break from the third degree our parents are giving him about the wedding."

Eames and Christian agreed as they went back inside.


	460. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Gladiator Bane!: Bruce loses a wager to Gladiator school owner Ra's Al Ghul. Ra's has a score to settle with Bruce, so for his prize he demands that Bruce give his foster son John to his prize gladiator Bane for the night to deflower. Bruce's hands are tied, so John finds himself escorted to a bedroom where Bane is waiting. Ra's told Bane to brutalize John, but it isn't in Bane's nature. John expects to be brutalized, but Bane only touches him to soothe him until John wants more.

Ra’s Al Ghul laughed.

He watched the emotion drain from Bruce’s face as he said,

"It seems I won."

Bruce sat down on the velvet cushion behind him as he watched his gladiator collapse into a heap on the ground, Ra’s Al Ghul’s gladiator - a massive, beast of a man standing over the dead man. He wore a metal, grated mouth guard that covered most of the lower portion of his face, the only armor he wore was on his forearms as he carried a shield and hoisted a bloody sword overhead in victory.

"You have won."

"And for my prize…I want your son."

"My…son?"

Bruce’s foster son was a young, lovely boy named John. He had been aquired by Bruce among his travels and Bruce had felt so bad for this sad, lonely orphan that he took him in only to watch him bloom like the rarest flower. Ra’s Al Ghul and Bruce had clashed often over several personal affairs and after Bruce turned down the offer of Ra’s daughter, Talia as his wife, Ra’s Al Ghul had been looking to get him back.

"But…he’s innocent."

"So was my daughter."

"If you mean to humiliate me, do it to me!"

"Oh, I do plan on humiliating you Bruce. You see, I don’t want your son for myself. I want it for him."

His eyes cut back to the arena where Bane turned to face Ra’s Al Ghul and Bruce gasped as he realized what Ra’s Al Ghul meant to do. Bruce again felt defeated as he knew he could do nothing…he would have to send John to him.

To the beast in the metal mask who would destroy him.

When John arrived at the Al Ghul manor, he was escourted to the basement where Bane was kept. John had wept before leaving Bruce and then again on his way there in the palaquin. Now he was scared to death, his entire body trembling, his knees shaking so much he thought he might fall with every step he took. When the doors that lead to the downstairs were opened, the guards pointed down and shoved John inside to the landing before they closed the doors behind him. John turned and banged against the doors, pleading to be let out.

  
He wasn’t sure how long he begged to be released but eventually he realized no one was going to let him out. He began to make his way down the stairs, the torches lighting his way as he cried again. Once at the bottom, he saw a door slightly ajar and he pushed it open slowly, peering in as he said,

"Hello?" His voice shook when he spoke and it was weak.

He saw it was a bedroom, that of a lord with a large bed covered in furs and silks, a fireplace, fine furniture and so many books. For just the briefiest second, John stepped in, forgetting he was stepping into the beast’s lair as he became fasinated by his surroundings. He was not expecting such comfort.

"Hello, John."

And in that moment, he remembered his comfort was to be raped in luxury. He stepped back as he watched Bane melt out of the shadows, no longer wearing his armor or tunic that he wore in the arena, but a simple sleeping gown, hiding his frame. Without the metal grated mask on his face, John could see the deep scar that slashed diagonally from the right side of his jaw, across his lips and ending at the side of his left nostril. When not in motion, it almost made his lips into a sneer.

"Oh God…"

"You don’t have to be afraid of me."

"I know why I’m here…"

John wished he had somewhere to hide, something to put between them but there was nothing and John toyed with his hands. Bane moved again, away from John as he gestured to the chairs near the fireplace as he said,

"Wine?"

John thought it a good idea, maybe if he was drunk enough he wouldn’t remember anything and he wouldn’t feel anything. He sat down in the chair as Bane poured him a chalice of wine. John took it with a nod as he sipped, tasting the most wonderful thing he had ever had.

"This is delightful."

Bane nodded.

"Your room is…"

"Not what you expected?"

"Yes."

"When you make your master fortunes, he gives you small things like comfort."

"Is Ra’s Al Ghul good to you?"

"Very."

Bane took a drink from his own chalice as John looked into the fire.   
They spoke softly, slowly and John realized that Bane had no intention of hurting him.

"Why aren’t you putting your hands on me?"

"You didn’t ask me to."

"But…it’s why I was brought to you."

"My master is cruel to others except those who serve him and his daughter. He thought he could please me by bringing you to me. He told me to hurt you, to take you by force and violence if need be."

John felt fear for a moment.

"But I am only violent and forceful in the arena, for the applause."

John looked up at him again.

They had all night, such a short time but in that room, but to John, it began to feel like a lifetime. Bane was kind to him, let him see any of the books he had on his shelves, let him admire the few belongings he had aquired through being Ra’s Al Ghul’s gladiator. When John sat down beside him, Bane touched his hair and John flinched but then relaxed to his touch.

The less scared John felt, the more he saw Bane as a man - not a beast. A shy touch turned into a more serious caress and John leaned into each time, as if Bane was a fire and John a freezing cold man trying to warm himself.

"May I?"

When he asked, John wasn’t even sure what he was nodding to, until he felt Bane’s mouth on his. He kissed softly, carefully and John kissed back, his heart racing with every touch of their lips.

"Are you still afraid of me?" Bane whispered.

"No…I don’t know why I ever was."

He smiled and leaned closer to Bane, taking his wrists and moving Bane’s hands to his waist as John put his arms around him and kissed him more. They kissed for what felt like hours and Bane’s hands never moved from where John placed them. John couldn’t believe how gentle and patient Bane was being with him. He kept kissing him until they couldn’t breathe and John actually smiled at Bane when he moved back a little.

"We don’t have to lay on the floor."

Admist their kissing, they had laid on the rug on the floor. Bane took John’s hand, kissing his fingers.

"Where else would we lay?"

"Your bed."

Bane looked at him as he set his hand down.

"You don’t have to do anything you do not wish."

"I know."

They sat up and Bane lead the way to his bed, letting John get on first before he followed. They resumed their kissing and John moved Bane’s hands, urging him to move on them on his own. Bane seemed shy, almost bashful and the very thought was endearing to John. He slowly eased out of his toga, almost eagerly now, wanting to feel Bane against his bare skin. While he was ashamed of himself for suddenly wanting Bane, he realized that Bane was no beast, no trained killer, just a man who was doing the best he could with the hand he was dealt. A gladiator, purchased and trained by Ra’s Al Ghul, made to be a murderer for money, an animal to amuse the crowds.

John himself was fortunate to be found by a kind man who wanted a son rather than a slave or a lover. He had a fine education, a love of art and music instilled in him, an adoration for books…he was amazed that he and Bane had so much in common.

"Please touch me, Bane…"

His voice was soft and full of want and he was suprised at himself, Bane looking at him as if he was questioning him. John leaned down, tugging up the length of his toga, over his knee as he took Bane’s hand and placed it on his knee. He felt the roughness from his train, calloused and thick around his palms and the tips of his fingers. Bane flinched back, feeling ashamed as he apologized but John put his hand back and kept kissing him.

John could feel that Bane was as nervous as he was and when he worked up the nerve to take off the last of his clothes, he smiled a little as he noticed how Bane looked down, embarrassed. John helped him out and laid back on the bed with him.

"You’d give yourself willingly to me?"

John nodded.

"Yes."

"Knowing you brought here for that reason?"

"I was brought to you to be brutilized, to be hurt and forced into something I wasn’t ready for. But I’m ready now…and you won’t hurt me. Right?"

"No…I would never."

John gasped and shuttered as he felt Bane’s fingers penetrate him, spreading him apart, preparing him and John felt anxious again but for different reasons now, especially when he saw the massive cock that Bane had. John’s mouth dropped when he saw it and he almost closed his legs out of reflex as he pulled the furs closer to his face.

"My…the gods were generous with you."

Bane looked down and laughed a bit to himself as he slid his hand down the shaft, coating it with salve as he stopped.

"We don’t have to…"

John shook his head and moved his knees apart again and waited.  
The blunt, rounded head pressed against his hole and John took a deep breath, releasing it slowly as he was penetrated. He let out a shaky moan, his hands tightening around Bane’s arms, telling him to stop wordlessly. Bane did stop and John lifted his legs up a bit more, feeling more of Bane’s cock slide inside him and he whimpered softly.  
It took a lot of patience, a lot of waiting, Bane slowly sliding inside him a bit at a time and when he was completely inside, his arms were shaking, John panting hard as he felt full and stretched more than he ever thought possible. His thighs trembled at Bane’s sides and when Bane eased himself down to his elbows, he kissed John’s face, seeing the red on his cheeks, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Bane…"

John gasped softly, letting go of Bane’s arms and bringing them around his neck, kissing him again and again. When he urged Bane to move, he felt as if he didn’t have to move very far to touch a spot inside John that seemed to light up every nerve in his body and John moaned loudly, his fingers biting into Bane’s skin.

"Oh…please…please…"

Bane kissed at John’s face, giving him shallow, steady little thrusts, panting harshly against his skin, unbelieving he was given the chance to do this. John moaned against his ear, saying his name over and over again and when John came, Bane felt the clench around his dick, John sobbing, shaking, his little hole still quivering around Bane.

"Come….please come…"

Bane only lasted a few more seconds until he came too, filling up John, nearly collapsing on him. He had enough sense to pull out and lay beside him, pulling John into his embrace, then tugging the furs over them in a sense of decency that made John smile. John slid his arm over his side, bending a little to let his fingers walk across his back and shoulder. He could feel the bumps of the scars from his battles, the hardness of his muscle. Bane held him firmly, but not enough to hurt him as he let his mouth kiss at John’s forehead.

"I wish our meeting had been under different circumstances…but of all the things given to me as a reward for my fighting, you’re the best. And yet…the only thing I can’t keep."

John suddenly felt sad and turned his head a little to rest against Bane’s chest.

"Let’s not think about it."

Bane agreed.

In the morning, John was woken up by Al Ghul’s guards. They threw his clothes at him and he was forced to get up just as Bane woke. John didn’t even get a chance to say good bye to Bane as he was pulled out of the room.

"Wait!" Shouted Bane.

But the guards ignored him as John was shoved out and forced back upstairs and out of the manor and into the awaiting palaquin that waited to take him back home. John found himself crying again, only this time for completely different reasons.


	461. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Warlord!Bane AU please! John is injured in a surprise attack, and bane goes into full on protection mode, ripping every single warrior apart. He carries John back to the camp and cares for him with extreme tenderness. Just something SO FLUFFY.

It was weeks before Bane was well enough to travel again.

John had watched over him and helped him as best as he could and it was a wonderful thing for him to see Bane getting better every day. When Bane recovered from what he felt were the worse of his injuries, he demanded they move. John didn’t want him to move just yet, but Bane swore it was better they moved.

"I’m sick of that tent, that cot. I want to return home."

He cupped John’s face and John really couldn’t find it in himself to argue much more.

They packed and loaded everything and began the treck back home, Talia having already established herself as ruler. The trip back home would take some time and in between when they stopped to rest for the night, a tent was set up again but no cot, just quilts and blankets. John quickly learned that the first night they stopped but he didn’t mind it, finding that curled up beside Bane, John could sleep through everything.

In the morning, John woke up early and let Bane rest more. He didn’t want to be a burden to him, wanting to help as much as he could so he put away what he could. He saw other soliders doing the same thing in the area around him and he had seen Bane do it several times. He took his time, wanting to do it right. He was a relieved that none of the League had attacked him since Bane threatened Talia though he was not completely at ease. When he took the sack that was once filled with water, he felt it light and opted to go fill it. They weren’t far from the river that ran along side the camp, in fact, he could see it from where he stood, he went and knelt down on the banks as he filled it.

It was the last thing he remembered before something struck the back of his head and John collapsed. He fell to his side and he tried to focus, his head spinning as he felt a stab at his hand when he lifted them up to try and protect himself. He felt the pain and didn’t hear anything though he felt he screamed out in pain.

He thought he would die then and there and he didn’t even know who was attacking him and that Bane wouldn’t know either. His eyes fell shut and he swore it would be the last thing he would do.

When he came to, he was surprised he came to and he was being carried. He looked up to see Bane holding him, carrying, the sky above him moving and he groaned a little as he felt his arms crossed over his body, his legs hanging as Bane held him close.

"Bane?" He croaked softly, Bane not even bothering to look down.

"You’re alright, beloved, I got you."

"Wh-what…happened?"

"Shh."

John fell silent and soon slept.

When he woke up again, he realized he was in bed, his real bed and Bane at his side, asleep. John’s head hurt, his hand hurt and when he lifted it up, he saw it had been wrapped up and healed. He turned and looked at Bane as he said,

"Bane?"

Bane was immediately awake, sitting up as he looked at John.

"You’re awake."

"What happened?"

"You were attacked because they saw you alone. The same ones who went after me, the few that got away came back to finish the job."

"Oh…I just wanted to help…"

"I know beloved."

John sighed, his head hurting as Bane got up and poured him some water and helped him sit up to drink it. When he was done, Bane set the glass down as John watched him. Over his shoulder, he saw the chair with Bane’s scarf, the usually dark grey material stained with dark, almost inky black spots. He knew Bane saved him and killed everyone else.

"You saved me…"

"Of course I did."

Bane continued to tend to him throughout John’s recovery, bringing him water, his meals and holding him, stroking his hair back, rubbing his head until the ache went away.

When John was finally able to sit up without any pain, he realized how tight his hand felt when he curled it up. He went to take a bath, Bane helping him since John couldn’t get his hand went and even though his head didn’t hurt anymore, when Bane washed his hair for him, John could feel the bump and tenderness on the crown of his skull. After he was done and dressed again, Bane made him go back to bed as John sighed but did as told.

"My head is feeling better."

"Well, I don’t feel better about you walking about yet."

"You went through a far worse ordeal."

"It was not my first time in battle."

"What about Talia? Don’t you have to see her? You’ve been here for days."

"And I’ll continue to be until you’re better."

John only sighed but let Bane coddle him more.

At night, when John turned to Bane’s side to sleep, he felt his heavy arm around him.

"Bane?"

"Hm?"

"Your scarf is ruined."

"I can replace it."

"Thank you. For saving me."

"You don’t have to thank me. I would do anything for you, beloved. Anything."

John smiled.

"I would do anything for you too."

"But I won’t let you."

John held onto him a bit tighter.


	462. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Sequel time!!! Ra's sees John crying and pretends to console him. John can see Ra's' desire to humiliate him and feeds into it, begging for it to be over and to let him go home. Bruce wont accept more wagers so Ra's tries to blackmail Bruce by threatening to tell everyone John spreads his legs for gladiators and servants like a common whore unless Bruce gives John to Bane on the eve of any victory in the arena.

As John sat in the palanquin, tears rolling down his face, he was surprised to hear,

"Stop."

It was a simple command and everything came to a standstill because of it. John looked up, wiping at his face, trying to get a hold of himself as he saw Ra’s Al Ghul approaching his palanquin.

"My dear boy….it’s over now. You don’t have to weep."

He rubbed John’s shoulder as he looked at him, almost proud, smug even. John knew what he was smiling at, thinking Bane had hurt him, brutalized him, that the wrap John clutched around him was to hide his battered body, not that John needed something to hold onto because his heart ached. He couldn’t stand the look on his face, proud of his beast in the metal mask and John hated him - because he knew Bane was not that beast.

"Please…let me go. I want to go home."

He knew he was right as he whimpered at Ra’s Al Ghul and he saw the older man smirk.

"Of course my boy. You’re free to go. You’ve filled your purpose."  
He stepped back from the palanquin and gave the order for the palanquin to go and John turned away, sinking down into the cushions as he made his way home.

When he came home, Bruce was waiting for him, a deeply sincerely sorry look on his face, so much guilt and agony on his face that John didn’t have the heart to lie to him. He hugged him warmly and said,

"He didn’t hurt me."

Bruce was surprised and as they made their way inside, John explained everything - that underneath that metal mask was just a man making the best of his situation, that he was just Ra’s Al Ghul’s trained animal to make him money. Bruce was relieved, his heart calming down as John told him he had not been hurt, not been harmed in any way and that Bane had in fact, been kind to him.

While it eased his guilt, it didn’t go away completely. He swore to himself that he would never gamble with Ra’s Al Ghul again.

A few weeks later, while Bruce sat in the arena watching another fight with his gladiator, he felt someone sit beside him and he looked as he saw Ra’s Al Ghul.

"Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon. Enjoying the match?"

"Yes."

"My warrior is next."

"I’m sure he’ll win. He’s an excellent fighter."

"Would you care to make a wager?"

"No, I’m not interested."

"Why’s that?"

"I’ve learned my lesson. You’ve humiliated my boy."

Ra’s Al Ghul chuckled.

"My gladiator was quite taken with your boy."

Bruce tightened his fist. It was an act, John had explained that Ra’s Al Ghul believed Bane had hurt him. He wasn’t going to let him believe otherwise, so Bruce played along. Ra’s Al Ghul looked at Bruce and said,

"I like to give my warrior anything he desires. He’s a good fighter, an excellent fight even. In fact, when he can no longer fight for me, I’ll set him free because he’s earned it. And he’s earned any comfort from me that I can provide. He could have anyone…he wants your boy."

"My boy has suffered enough. He’ll have to make do with his memories."

Ra’s Al Ghul frowned.

"I do not like to fail in procuring rewards for my warrior."

"My son is not a reward!"

Ra’s Al Ghul grabbed Bruce’s wrist as he leaned closer, his eyes narrowing at him.

"No, but your son has been had. He’s been brutalized and taken, forced to moan like a whore. If you think you can marry him off as tainted as he is, you’ll have another thing coming. Believe me Bruce, no one will want to marry you son, male or female when they learn he’s been all too gracious at spreading his legs to not just my gladiator but any gladiator who catches his eye. I’ll make sure that everyone knows."

Bruce looked at him, appalled as he pulled his hand back.

"You’re despicable."

"I know what I am. My gladiator wants your son and you shall deliver him on the eve of every one of his victories. And he has many victories."

"And I’m sure that is good for you as well. Motivation for the beast to keep succeeding."

Ra’s Al Ghul smirked.

When Bruce returned home, he saw John sitting in the garden, reading and Bruce approached him.

"It seems Bane was quite taken with you."

John looked up as he stood up.

"What do you mean?"

"He wants you as a reward for every victory."

John looked down, trying to look embarrassed but instead, all he could do was think of every time he had ever heard of Bane winning and how often he would see him.

"John…you cannot be smitten with this man. He will never belong to you."

"He already does."

"If Ra’s Al Ghul finds out that you are willingly going, falling for this man, he’ll end it."

"He wouldn’t do anything to Bane."

Bruce sighed and shook his head.

"But he’ll do something to you. He doesn’t care if Bane cares for you, he’ll see you as a liability and finish you."

"You wouldn’t let him."

"I wouldn’t. But there’s nothing I can do if you’re not near me or if you’re in his villa."

John looked down.

"I’ll be careful."

"If I allow this, you have to be more than careful. You have to exercise the utmost caution."

John nodded.

"Alright."

"Alright."

After the next battle was won, John didn’t wait long to have Ra’s Al Ghul’s men come and collect him. John looked miserable until he was in motion and then he smiled, feeling excited to see Bane again.   
When he arrived, he acted scared again, resisted a little even until he was brought to Bane’s door. From there, he went down the stairs quickly, anxious to see him and when he did, he put his arms around him, feeling Bane lift him from the floor, his feet dangling as he kissed him again and again.

"I thought I would never see you again."

"So did I." Said Bane.

He was set back down on the floor as John smiled and felt Bane taking his hands.

"I have thought of you every moment of every day since that morning."

"I did too. How did you convince your master to do this?"

"I lied. It was not hard for him to believe that I hurt you."

John nodded, understanding.

"But let’s not discuss that now. I have you here…that’s all that’s important."

John agreed and kissed him again.


	463. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: OMG your Gladiator AU just broke my heart! Sequel please? In the next few days after his night with Bane, John ached to see him again, and jumps at the chance to go to the Arena with Bruce. He watches bane fight, and they lock eyes at the end. That night, they meet in secret and make sweet love in the moonlight.

In the latest string of victories, John had been able to see Bane frequently. It was becoming more difficult for John to look defeated as oppose to excited when he was brought to the villa each time. But he wanted to see Bane, so badly and he was so happy each time they had a visit.

Bane shared in his battle, in the riches that had been given to him but all he wanted, was John.

Then there were stretches of time that Bane did not fight. For whatever reason, of Ra’s Al Ghul was out of town or Bane was recovering, he did not always go into the arena. In those days, John missed him the most, knowing he had no excuse or reason to even see him on his off days and he was worried about him, about his health. He was fortunate his foster father was understanding and on the eve of the return to the arena, Bruce asked John if he wanted to see him fight.

John nodded, excited.

The day Bane returned after a two week absence, the arena was packed, the spring sun high overhead and John sat in Bruce’s box with him. They were close to the emperor, close to the arena, the servants holding large shades over them to block the light. John wore a thin linen hood over his head, to supposedly hide his face, to shroud him from the shame of being victim to Ra’s Al Ghul. Bruce sat beside him, drinking some wine as the other gladiators fought and battled and once they were done and the arena cleared out, the announcer shouted to the arena, calling out the return of the beast in the metal mask, Bane.

The arena erupted in applause and John could hardly hear anything but the roar of the crowd, Bruce beside him applauding calmly as John did the same. Then he saw him coming out from the gates, the huge mountain of a man, wearing a subligaculum - a canvas loin cloth and was otherwise bare chested. He was barefoot, though wore leather wraps around his wrists and hands to prevent damage from carrying the heavy gold lined shield and his sword and on his face was the grated metal mask. John had never seen Bane fight before, had never seen him in the arena and he was impressed by the dominance he seem to command in the arena. He saluted the emperor first, then bowed to Ra’s Al Ghul - who sat a few boxes over from Bruce’s.

When his opponent came out, the crowd ridiculed him, laughed and taunted him, knowing he was walking into his death.

Then, the fight happened and it was bloody and gory. John brought his hands up to his face several times in shock, watching as Bane destroyed the other gladiator, blood spraying on his face and when he walked around, raising his arms to the crowd to get them going. John understood why Bane was so commanded and adored by the crowd. When the other gladiator could no longer pick himself up, Bane looked to his emperor and he was commanded to finish him and Bane did. The crowd was on its feet and John was too, clapping for him, excited to know he would be delivered to him that night. As Bane’s eyes swept across the crowd, he saw John and John brought his hand to the hood around his face, trying to disguise his smile. 

That evening as the sun went down, John was delivered to Ra’s Al Ghul’s villa. When he finally saw Bane, he sighed softly and was held by him. He had only ever known Bane in one way, but seeing him fight was so different.

"You were there today."

"It had been so long since I saw you…I couldn’t wait."

"I was glad you were there. That I was able to win in front of you."

Bane smiled and leaned down to kiss him and John kissed back.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

John couldn’t get out of his clothes fast enough, Bane following suit as they got into his bed, laying so John was on top. Once Bane was inside him, John moaned and looked at Bane, feeling his hands on his hips, John’s thighs strained as straddled Bane’s waist. He smiled a little as he said,

"I bet this is the only time you’ve been laid on your back."

Bane laughed and John leaned down, kissing him again as he slowly began to roll his hips. Bane’s laughter dissolved into a moan as he held onto John, sliding his hands up his back and to his hair, chasing after his mouth as he felt his cock sliding in and out of his hole, tight and obscenely stretched around him. John kept going, again and again, sitting up to balance himself on Bane’s chest and John could see him like this, loving the look on his face, pleased that it was him that could make Bane act this way.

He leaned down when he was close, wanting the friction of his cock against Bane’s stomach, moaning as he kissed him and felt Bane’s hands on his ass, gripping his cheeks, encouraging him, lifting him up a little now and then and when John came, he cried out, his head hanging down, his hands holding Bane’s face as he kissed him in between pants, his eyes closed. He whimpered as he tried to keep going.

"Please…"

Bane only gave him a few more thrusts before he came as well and John collapsed, feeling Bane’s chest heaving under him. He felt his hand on his back, both of them smiling and struggling to breathe. John was pleased they had been together first - now they had the rest of the night to talk and possibly go again. He slowly pushed himself up after a few minutes and sighed deeply, feeling Bane still inside him.

"We have the rest of the night."

"I know. I plan on enjoying it."

John smiled and slowly got off him, settling beside him with a sigh, feeling the delicious ache through his lower body and in his legs.

"Tell me about your fight."

Bane put his arm around him, pulling him closer as he turned towards him and began to talk.


	464. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: 18 year old Arthur's dad works all the time, and often stops off at home for a new suit or tie, or to grab a file he needs from his home office. One time he brings Eames, his drop dead sexy new trainee. Eames is cheeky and flirts with Arthur while his dad is grabbing something. This happens a couple times until one time Arthur slips him his number. He can't believe it when Eames actually texts him, telling him this is a bad idea. They keep texting, the messages growing filthier and filthier

Arthur was eighteen when he met his father’s trainee.

Arthur’s father was a busy man, hardly home only to stop by now and then. Not that Arthur could complain, he had everything he ever wanted throughout his adolensence and now that he was eighteen, he was going to college soon enough - completely paid up. He didn’t even have to dorm because his father got him an apartment.

When he met Eames, Arthur was in the kitchen, having some grapes as he was doing his homework. His father and Eames came in and when he looked up, Arthur’s wild hormons spiked. He grinned a little as his father said,

"Hello, Arthur. Doing your homework?"

He stepped close, kissing the top of Arthur’s head as he said,

"Yeah dad."

"This is Eames, my trainee. Eames, my son, Arthur."

"Nice to meet you."

He was English and oh did that make Arthur squirm in his chair.

"I’m going to change, Arthur keep him company."

"Okay."

Once his dad was gone, Arthur offered him some grapes and they made the usual small talk, the minor, getting to know someone chit chat. But Arthur was turned on by everything Eames said and he couldn’t remember a thing he said when he left.

The next time Arthur saw him, Arthur picked up on the subtle, I-could-deny-it-if-I-had-to flirting. And Arthur flirted back. It got progressive each time Eames stopped by and Arthur played it up, flirted back and made some moves of his own, rubbing his leg next to Eames’ when they sat by each other. Eames would look at him and smirk, picking up on what Arthur was doing.

When Arthur saw him the last time, he slid his cell phone number over to him and Eames looked at the piece of paper on the island counter and said,

"Is this what I think it is?"

Arthur nodded, being a flirt as he bit his bottom lip. He was glad he was still wearing his chinos, they were snug in all the right places and he had on a thin white t-shirt that he was sure his nipples were peeking through because he saw Eames’ eyes flicking down now and then. Suddenly, he heard his dad coming back and Eames took the paper, tucking it away just as Arthur’s father came in.

"Ready to go, Eames?"

"Yes sir."

Before they left, Eames grinned at Arthur.

When Arthur was in his room later on that night, he heard his phone going off. He picked it up, seeing an unknown number texting him, but he opened it and saw.

_'This is horrendously bad idea.'_

Arthur smirked and replied.

_'Yet, you still did it.'_

_'Hard to resist the likes of you.'_

_'I am 18 you know. You don't have to worry about doing anything illegal.'_

_'Your age isn't what I'm worried about. You're my boss' kid.'_

_'He's usually busy. Besides, I'm going to school soon.'_

_'Yeah I know, he told me.'_

_'So he told you how i have my own place, where I can have whoever I want come over?'_

_'Not in so many words…'_

_'Well yeah. I'll have my own place.'_

_'And who would come over to your own place?'_

_'Anyone I invite.'_

_'And do what there?'_

_'Whatever I wanted.'_

Arthur smiled and quickly added,

_'Would you come over? Come keep me company?'_

There was a pause before Eames’ answer came in.

_'Yeah I'd come over.'_

_'Good. You could stay the night.'_

_'Now why would I stay the night?'_

_'Maybe I'd want you to stay. Especially after fucking me all night. You might be tired. I wouldn't want you to drive like that.'_

There was another pause and Arthur wondered if maybe he had gone too far. Until he got an answer.

_'Fuck…that got me hard.'_

Arthur grinned, feeling his own dick reacting.

_'I'd like to see. Send me a pic?'_

There was a pause and when Arthur got his answer, it was a picture, an impressive tent in a pair of dress pants.

_'Aw, I wanted to see the actual thing.'_

_'Soon enough, sweetheart.'_

_'I'll show you mine.'_

_'I was hoping you'd say so.'_

So Arthur did, only he wasn’t a tease about it and took down his pajama pants and took a picture of himself, quickly sending it to Eames. His response was perfect.

_'Oh…wow. I can't wait to put my mouth on that. You're so pretty, baby.'_

Arthur grinned, touching himself as he said,

_'I'm a virgin you know.'_

_'You don't have to bolster my ego, love.'_

_'I'm not. I really am.'_

_'Oh…oh that shouldn't turn me on as much as it does.'_

_'Will you be gentle? Will you finger me slowly, get me ready for your cock, push it in me nice and slow and feel me stretch around you, taking you? I want that. I want you on top of me so you can see your cock slipping into me.'_

He bit his lip, still stroking himself with his free hand and waited for an answer.

_'You are too much. Yeah, I'd do that for you…I wouldn't want to hurt you.'_

_'I can't wait. I can't wait. I wish you were here now. I'm touching myself.'_

_'Me too.'_

Arthur hummed, trying to imagine it as he went faster and faster until he ended up getting side tracked and he ended up jerking off until he came. When he was done, he gasped and panted for air and saw a notification on his phone and he opened his camera, taking a picture of his come filled hand. He then cleaned it off with a tissue before answering Eames’ message.

_'You're distracting, I'm supposed to be working and I'm wanking it instead.'_

Arthur grinned and sent him the photo and a message that said,

_'I just came because of you. Can't wait to come with you.'_

There was a pause again before Eames sent him back his own photo. His own come was in his palm, dripping from his fingers. Arthur groaned a little as he read the message.

_'I came because of you too. It'll be nicer when it's all over your stomach or down your thighs.'_

_'Yeah…that will be better than in your hand.'_

_'I have to work. Go get some sleep, love. Send me dirty pictures tomorrow.'_

_'I will. Good night Eames.'_

_'Good night, Arthur.'_


	465. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Sequel to sexting the trainee!!! Arthur starts sending filthy shots on him sucking on things, him touching himself and bent over, then they skype and eames asks him to get into various poses. Make it filthy please thanks!!! Morlas be damned.

The next afternoon, Eames was in the middle of a meeting when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He had been waiting for this since last night and he took his phone out and held it under the table to open the message.

It was actually a photo of his soon to be nearly jailbait lover sucking a lollipop. Eames sighed a little, smirking as he saw the photo was cropped mostly around his mouth, his cheeks hollowed, the round shape of the candy in his mouth so only the white stick was showing. Underneath was his message.

_'Good morning.'_

Eames texted him back quickly.

_'Good morning, love. Candy first thing in the morning?'_

_'Your dick wasn't here for me to suck. I had to make do.'_

_'Minx. Send me another.'_

And Arthur did.

More photos followed of Arthur first thing in the morning, still in bed, still topless, his messy short hair everywhere, a sleepy look on his face, with his hand down his pajama pants. Another of his pants drawn down, his hand around his cock, jerking his morning wood. Eames smirked again.

_'Look at you. So eager in the morning.'_

_'Yeah I want to stay in bed and just do this all morning, but I have to go to school.'_

_'Damn. Text me when you're done.'_

_'I will.'_

Arthur did text him when he was on his way home and throughout the night until Eames said,

_'You got a laptop don't you? Get on Skype.'_

_'Ok.'_

So Arthur did and after a moment, Eames’ face was on his screen, a grin on his face.

"Hello there, lovely."

"Hi."

"You look good enough to eat."

"You should come over. My dad isn’t home."

"I should be working actually, I shouldn’t be playing with you."

Arthur’s eyebrow quirked a bit.

"I’d want you to play with me."

He sat up a little so his torso and waist were in the shot as he slid his hand down to his jeans, undoing them and sliding his hand inside. Eames groaned.

"Fuck…you are a terrible distraction."

"This was your idea."

"I know."

Arthur watched Eames take off his shirt.

"Take your jeans off for me, love."

Arthur did, sliding his underwear off with it as he tilted his laptop screen to show Eames, lifting up his shirt to show him his stomach and his naked lower body.

"How’s that?"

Eames groaned again and Arthur could see him touching himself already.

"That’s good. Why don’t you open your legs for me?"

Arthur leaned back on his bed, lifting his knees and opening his legs so his laptop was between them and he tilted the screen again so the camera could see everything. Arthur sighed as he touched his hole, rubbing himself softly.

"That’s what you wanted to see right?"

"You’re so pretty…"

"Never had anything in here…not even my fingers."

"That’s a shame…"

"Want you to do everything…mmm…"

He moaned a little, touching with one hand, the other stroking his erection slowly.

"Eames…come over."

"I can’t love. I’m supposed to be working."

Arthur moaned again, pressing against his hole, letting his finger add some pressure.

"Please…please come over. Come fuck me…right here…"

Eames sighed deeply as his camera was lowered a bit and Arthur could see his dick, hard and uncut and Arthur moaned again.

"Want it. Want it in my mouth, in my ass…please…come over and fuck me."

Eames sighed and moved his hand, tucking himself back in place.

"Alright. Stay just like that for me."

Arthur sat up a bit with a laugh.

"How am I supposed to answer the door?"

Eames only held up a pair of keys.

"Your dad gave them to me in case of emergency."

"Ohh…"

"Stay like that for me. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Okay."


	466. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I have a prompt kind of related to the holiday dinner prompt! It just made me think of it. :) Arthur is bringing Eames home to announce their engagement, and his family somehow in the process, finds out the nature of Arthur's and Eames line of work.

"Ok, you remember everything I told you right?"

"Yes, my love."

"And you’re still okay with this? We can still leave. I can say work came up."

"No, darling I’m still fine going to your family’s home. Besides, isn’t it too late? We are parked right outside your family’s house."

Eames pointed out the window the the basic white and blue house decorated with colorful Christmas lights and Santa and reindeer decorations on the lawn. Arthur sighed and looked down at the wheel.

"Well…it’s just my parents are protective of me. I’m their only child and…they can be a handful sometimes."

"Sweetheart…I’m fine. Let’s go."

He reached over and held Arthur’s hand for a moment longer before they unsnapped their seat belts and got out of the car. As Arthur walked around the car and joined Eames’ side, taking his free hand since Eames held a bottle of champagne in the other, he said,

"Let me tell them about our engagement okay?"

"Okay."

Before Arthur rang the bell, he took a deep breath and Eames gave his hand a squeeze. A moment later, Arthur’s mother answered and she was delighted to see her baby boy, pulling him in, hugging him tightly as she rocked him side to side. Arthur was slightly taller than her, so it was amusing for Eames to see. When she was done, she saw Eames and said,

"Oh I’m sorry! Come in, come in! Can’t have you standing in the cold."

There were introductions made and the bottle of champagne was handed over, graditude expressed. Then everyone sat down for dinner, Eames relieved that Arthur’s parents were welcoming and very loving of Arthur and his decision to bring someone home for dinner. When dinner was done and everyone drank the last of their wine, Arthur said,

"Uh, I have to tell you guys something."

"Go on, son. Tell us." Said Arthur’s father.

Arthur took a breath and took Eames’ hand.

"We’re getting married."

Arthur’s mother squealed in delight as Arthur’s father stood up, taking Eames’ hand in congradulations. He then went to the champagne and the corkscrew as Arthur’s mother had walked around to their side, hugging Eames happily. After the cork was popped and everyone had their glasses filled, Arthur’s mother asked,

"So, will this cut into your line of work?"

"Our…yes. Well, not actually. That’s how we met." Said Eames.

Arthur nodded, glad he had told Eames that he had lied about what they do, but nervous since he didn’t think about having to go into too much detail about it.

"So you two will travel together as well?" Asked his father.

Eames looked at Arthur for a moment as he said,

"Yes. We have been for some time."

"I feel better knowing Arthur won’t be traveling alone anymore."

Eames looked at Arthur again as Arthur cleared his throat.

"Well, yeah, sales did make me travel before. At least now I won’t be on my own."

Eames nodded though mentally, he thought to himself- sales?

There was a bit more talk and Eames could see the confusion/suspicion that not all Arthur was saying wasn’t all true, especially since all Eames really did was nod along with it.

By the end of the night, after some good night’s and good bye’s they left, Arthur’s mother making Arthur promise that he’d call soon to discuss wedding plans. Arthur said he would and they were out the door. In the car, as Arthur drove with a sigh of relief, Eames looked at him.

"You could have told me a little more about our sales job."

"It was the first thing that came to mind when it came to my traveling."

"Ah. You think your parents believe you?"

Arthur scoffed.

"No, of course not. But as long as they don’t ask any questions, then it’s fine."

Eames laughed.

"They probably think you’re selling drugs. Or women."

"Probably. But again…as long as they don’t ask questions."

Eames just shook his head.


	467. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Gladiator Bane! Bane is one of Ra's Al Ghul's gladiators, but is not obedient, does not follow orders and is not motivated by beatings or threats. Then Ra's is told that Bane has feelings for one of his house slaves, John. That he protects John from unwanted advances, watches him while he eats, and obviously wants him. Ra's decides to give John to the gladiators as a pleasure slave, given to the victor. Bane must obey and win or watch his love be used by his fellow gladiators.

Ra’s Al Ghul glared at the new beast he just purchased. The man was massive in size, in height, was covered in scars and had an ice cold look in his striking colored eyes.

But he was disobedient and like a horse that refused to be broken, he stood his ground and wouldn’t listen. When Ra’s Al Ghul tried to punish him with severe beatings, Bane took them without a word, without so much as a grunt of pain. When his food was taken away, Bane didn’t argue it, he just sat silently until Ra’s Al Ghul had no choice but to give him food again. It was maddening to see such a man who would not be trained, who would not be owned, who would not be broken and Ra’s Al Ghul knew that if he could train Bane to do what he wanted, he would be the gladiator that all would fear.

The fortune he would reap would be massive. But as of now, Bane was useless and it infuriated Ra’s.

Then, after months of struggle and irritation one of the Ra’s men told him of Bane’s infatuation.

"He’s in love with your house slave. The foreign boy, John."

Ra’s Al Ghul listened at his table, taking his meal.

"Go on."

"He watches over him, protects him from unwanted advances, watches him eat. It’s clear he’s smitten with him."

"Does the boy want him in return?"

"It’s not clear my lord. We just know Bane wants him."

"Has anyone in the house had the boy?"

"No, sir."

Ra’s Al Ghul smirked as he picked up his wine cup and took a slow drink.

"I will use that to my advantage."

The next day, Ra’s Al Ghul gathered his gladiators in the yard as he walked back and forth in front of them. They had been training all morning in the heat, except Bane, who only fell in line to show Ra’s Al Ghul he had not broken a sweat. He crossed his arms, looking down at Ra’s Al Ghul while the others stood up straight, arms down at their sides.

"I have decided that none of you are worth the gold I bought you for. You’re all worthless, lacking motivation. So I’ve decided that you all need motivation. Some more than others."

His eyes cut to Bane for just a second as Ra’s Al Ghul gave the signal to his guard who dragged out the house slave John. He was thrown on the ground beside Ra’s as he said,

"We all know this delicate little boy. I’ve decided that he is no longer of any use in my home and would better serve as motivation."

Everyone looked alert as John looked down. Bane only looked angry.  
"He is a prize for my winning gladiator for the gladiator to do with whatever he chooses, should he keep him for himself…or pass him around to his brothers."

The gladiators mumbled among each other as Bane dropped his arms, his hands fists at his sides and Ra’s Al Ghul knew he had him then.

Ra’s Al Ghul would watch from his place underneath a shade as Bane suddenly trained harder than any gladiator there, knocking everyone off their feet, a ferocity that Ra’s Al Ghul had never seen in anyone before and he was impressed. At the end of each training session, Ra’s Al Ghul applauded him, telling him he was doing well.

In the morning, John was bathed and wrapped in virginal white as if a bride and was allowed to come with Ra’s Al Ghul to watch Bane’s first battle in the arena. He walked behind him, just beneath the shade the other house slave carried over Ra’s Al Ghul, John kept up, though the butterflies in his stomach churned. When they arrived, they were lead to Ra’s Al Ghul box, velvet cushions awaiting them. John sat down, his hands on his lap as he twisted and fussed with his fingers.

The other gladiator that Ra’s Al Ghul had also put into the fight had been killed and John felt some relief at that. When Bane stepped out, he owned the crowd though he only came out with focus, his eyes glued to his opponent. There were introductions, the cheering continued as Ra’s Al Ghul watched just as intently as John. There were introductions made and when the signal for the fight to start happened, Bane made his kill so fast that it left the arena in a stunned silence. He only withdrew his sword from the corpse and returned to go beneath the tunnels and as he stalked back, the crowd grew into a frenzy.

Ra’s Al Ghul only clapped as he looked at John and said,

"Seems his victory is also yours."

John said nothing but looked down at his hands with a smile.


	468. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: SEQUEL TO TRAINEE SEQUEL! Eames goes to see Arthur, but when Arthur actually has the man's pants down and he's on his knees, he gets shy. Eames coaxes him through it, tosses him back on the bed and Arthur begs him to fuck him but it hurts too much, so Eames just blows him instead. Arthur's disappointed but Eames is excited to take his time teaching him everything.

Eames was over there in a matter of minutes.

He felt he should have been nervous, but instead, he was anxious and excited. He had gone to his boss’ house many times now, even gone to pick up work files when Arthur was at school so he knew the layout pretty well. Now in the silent home, he went upstairs and down the hall to Arthur’s room, the door slightly ajar. He could see Arthur laying on his bed, still naked from the waist down, his laptop still between his legs but turned off now. When Eames stepped in, Arthur turned and looked at him as he smiled.

"You’re here."

"I told you I would be."

Eames took off his coat, untucking his shirt from his pants as he toed off his shoes and approached the bed. Arthur got up and slid down to his knees in front of Eames and undid the front of his pants and as he lowered the zipper, he noticed his hands shaking. He tried to calm himself down and he swallowed hard as he looked down, biting his lip. Eames saw him and he stopped undoing the buttons on his shirt as he reached down to Arthur’s hair, stroking it back.

"What’s the matter, love? Nervous?"

"A little…I uh…I don’t know why."

"It’s okay, we can do that another time."

Arthur looked up, a bit of determination on his face.

"I can do this."

"You don’t have to. Come here."

He helped Arthur back up to his feet and closed his laptop, moving it to his night stand as he had him lay down as he finished undressing the rest of the way. Before dropping his pants, he removed the lube and condom from his pocket and Arthur looked excited for that. He grinned as he opened his legs and touched his hole, letting Eames see.

"Oh…it’s even better in person."

He picked up the lube and slicked his fingers as he rubbed one around his little hole, teasing him before pressing one inside him as Arthur gasped. He clenched tightly as Eames leaned down and kissed him softly, feeling him kiss back, his entire body shaking.

"Breathe for me sweetheart. Breathe."

Arthur nodded and did just that, relaxing a little, shivering even though it felt good, there was still some pain there. Arthur hated his body for not cooperating, he wanted this so much but he couldn’t relax enough to take it. Eames kept going, slowly, kissing him, distracting him long enough to open him up and make Arthur think he was ready.

"Okay, come on…"

"You’re sure?"

"Yes."

So Eames moved back, putting the condom on and applying more lube as he lined himself up and began to push inside him. Arthur panicked at the first push and he clenched up, his hands pressing against Eames’ shoulders.

"No, no, stop…it hurts!"

Eames moved back right away.

"I’m sorry."

Arthur was in a mix of pain and embarrassment as he closed his legs and turned away.

"No…it’s not you. I thought….I thought I could do this."

"You’re just a little impatient."

He felt Eames lay behind him, putting his arm around him and Arthur thought he would die. What a horrible first experience, especially after all the game he talked up. He didn’t say anything for a while and then he felt Eames get up, starting to get dressed again. Arthur really felt his blew it now, the hot older man of his dreams clearly let down by an encounter which by all means, should have had an incredible pay off. When he turned to look at him, he saw he was still hard and Arthur groaned, shaking his head in disbelief.

"God, seriously?"

Eames looked over at him and saw Arthur looking down at his erection.

"Nothing deters you huh?"

He teased and Arthur looked up, sitting up a bit, pulling over the sheets to hide himself. Eames walked back over to him and sat down as he urged Arthur to lay back down.

"Let me take care of you."

Arthur did, watching as Eames settled between his open legs as he leaned down, taking Arthur’s cock in his mouth. He sucked softly, his head moving up and down as Arthur gasped and fell back, his hands grabbing the blankets on his bed.

"Oh, fuck!! Fuck!!"

His thighs shook as he struggled to keep them open, his stomach nearly caving in as he panted for air, his back arching up as he felt Eames’ mouth, wet and warm, the pressure incredible as Eames’ hands held his waist, holding him place as Arthur sobbed, his grip white knuckled on the blankets as he pulled them up and he cried out.   
He felt he couldn’t breathe and when he felt Eames’ hand let go of his hip and touch his entrance again, Arthur couldn’t hold back and came, Eames swallowing every drop.

"Oh God…Oh God…" Arthur panted, his eyes opening as his ceiling slowly came into focus.

He swallowed hard, his chest still rising and falling quickly, Eames’ mouth slowly pulled off him as he watched Arthur come back to his senses. He rubbed his leg in comfort as he asked,

"How do you feel?"

"Amazing…"

Eames smiled as he stood back, getting his clothes back on as Arthur looked at him and covered himself with his sheets.

"I’m really sorry about all this."

Eames finished buttoning his shirt but didn’t tuck it in as he sat beside him again.

"Stop apologizing. This was still fun."

"Not for you."

"It was actually. And there’s always a next time."

Arthur - who had been looking at the floor on the other side of the room looked back at Eames then.

"You’ll…you’ll come back again?"

"Sure, why not? It’s exciting to be your first."

He leaned over, kissing Arthur again, really kissing him since they seemed to have skipped over most of that in the beginning. He pulled back and watched Arthur sighing to himself, a slight blush on his face.

"I’ll text you tomorrow, alright?"

Arthur nodded as Eames kissed him once more before he picked up his coat and got his shoes on and left.


	469. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Evenlyn finds a surgeon on the black market that will give her the surgery that she's been dreaming of, Forrest, knowing how dangerous it is, begs her not to do it and instead of Evie being the emotional one, Forrest becomes emotional and in his desperation finally tells Evie that he loves her.

It was all Evelyn had dreamed of.

This man, this doctor had promised he could do this surgery for her. He warned her there would be risks but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. Since Evelyn had been good to him, sewn dresses for his daughters, done a few errands for him, he was willing to cut her a break on the price. Evelyn as all too happy to accept the offer.

She had squirrled away one dollar from every job she ever earned. She had no real plans for the money, maybe a rainy day fund and this surgery was her thunderstorm. She was excited, looking forward to being what she always wanted to be - a woman, a pretty girl for Forrest, someone who wouldn’t be called a freak, who Forrest could maybe one day marry. She could almost cry at the thought of it.

When Forrest came over that night, Evelyn had a wonderful meal ready for him. She had put on her best dress, done her hair and when Forrest came in, he set his hat on the end table in her sitting room as he said,

"Why Evie, this is a grand meal. What’s the occasion."

She waited for Forrest to sit down but even that felt like much too long to wait. She was practically bursting with excitement. She clasped her hands in front her as she grinned and said,

"I have the best news."

"Well, go on then. You look like you’re ready to pop."

She bounced on the balls of her feet.

"I found a surgeon."

"A surgeon?"

She nodded.

"A surgeon willing to do my surgery for me. So I could be a girl."

Forrest’s look went blank.

"What?"

She nodded, missing his change of attitude.

"He can make me a girl Forrest. Wouldn’t that be great? I can be real…I can look people in the eye and they won’t think I’m a freak or a pervert. It’s what I always wanted."

"Who’s this doctor?"

"Dr. Cole. His daughters bought some dresses for me. And we got to talkin a couple of times and he was…very nice. Didn’t judge me…told me he had done it a hundred times and he can help me."

Evelyn’s enthusiasm dropped when Forrest stood.

"Dr. Cole is a hack. He’s an old drunken buzzard who fancies himself a doctor. He’s a butcher Evie, not a doctor."

"Well he’s the only one willing to do this for me."

"I don’t want you to do this. It’s dangerous."

"Any surgery is dangerous, Forrest."

"It’s worse with a man like that. He’s not even a real doctor, Evie."

"He said he was."

"I can say the same thing, it don’t make me a doctor."

Evelyn looked down and shook her head as she asked softly.

"Why do you want to ruin my dreams like this?"

"I’m not trying to ruin your dreams Evie, I don’t want you to die."

"I’m not gonna die!"

"Yes, you will if you trust that hack!"

Evelyn was surprised to hear Forrest raise his voice, she had never heard him do so. She clasped her hands in front of her chest as she stepped back, a little afraid.

"He’s a lyin old murderer and I won’t let you put yourself in his hands. There’s nothing wrong with you Evie, you’re beautiful and I love you. Who cares what these nosy, busybodies have to say about you?"

Evelyn froze as she looked at Forrest, seeing the passion in his eyes.

"Did…did you say you love me?"

Forrest stopped and he flustered a bit, his face a little pink as he grunted a bit and looked away. Evelyn stepped closer to him now, taking his hands as she tried to look at his face but he kept turning away.

"Forrest?"

Forrest mumbled a little, looking down as Evelyn waited.

"I love you, Evie. Please don’t do this."

It was the first time she had ever heard those words and that time she really did cry. Tears rolled down her face as she brought her hand up, wiping away right below her eyes. She sniffled.

"Evie?"

She shook her head.

"Okay…I won’t do it. I won’t go through with it. I’ll tell him I changed my mind."

Forrest hugged her she clung to him, sniffling and kissing his shoulder.

"I do mean it…you are beautiful. Perfect the way you are. I fell in love with you like this."

Evelyn smiled, holding onto tighter.


	470. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Ra's brings John to the gladiator pits that night. He strips him naked in front of everyone and makes it clear that Bane is only getting John because he won, and that the other men should look upon him and use the sight and John's cries that night as motivation for themselves. He then gives John to Bane, who hold him close to hide his nudity. The others ask if he'll share, but Bane ignores them and brings John to his cell. Then SMUT

The evening of Bane’s victory, John was taken by Ra’s Al Ghul himself, along with a guard, to where the gladiators were kept. It was their school and also their living quarters, each gladiator had their own bedroom but shared the same space. It was gated and only Ra’s Al Ghul could enter.

That night, he went in with his guard and John and called all the gladiators forward.

"You have all fought well, but the clear victor of this prize, is Bane."

They all mumbled among each other but Bane only looked at John.

"Let it be known that this is his prize…"

He paused, grabbing John and standing him in front as he undressed him, John’s arms covering himself as best he could before Ra’s Al Ghul continued.

"But only his prize because he won. He is motivation, my gladiators and Bane has used it to his benefit. Let this boy’s cries tonight be your own motivation. Who knows, maybe Bane will be bored of him quickly, then he can be someone else’s motivation."

He pushed John towards Bane and Bane took him, pulling him close as Ra’s Al Ghul left, his guard closing the gates behind him. The other gladiators looked at Bane as he held John close, covering him as best he could while another gladiator asked,

"Will you share him?"

Bane could feel John tensing in his arms and instead of answering, Bane just took John to his quarters, closing the door behind them. John shivered as he stood there naked and Bane took the blanket from his bed, wrapping it around him as he said,

"I’m sorry I have nothing else for you."

John shook his head, holding onto the blanket.

"It’s fine. This is fine."

Bane sighed softly as he looked at John, finally in his room, alone with just him and he couldn’t think of anything to say to him. John was just a house slave, he cleaned, he cooked, he was not sold for pleasure. But now he was…Bane had won him and he had promised him he would be safe.

"You don’t-"

"I want to."

Bane was stunned into silence as John stepped closer to him.

"if we had, had a choice and I could have picked you on my own, I would have. You always watched over me…you trained for me, to save me. I’ve never had the nerve to come up to you…to tell you…"

He bit his lip as he blushed a bit and Bane leaned down, kissing him softly.

Bane undressed and got into his bed with John, kissing him, finally being able to touch him, his hands sliding up and down his sides, his thighs, his back, his chest, hearing John’s breathing so close to his own. When they kissed, Bane could hardly believe it, feeling this boy so willingly give himself over. If Bane was a worse man, the animal Ra’s Al Ghul took him for, John wouldn’t have been so lucky.

Bane felt he could have kissed John for hours but his body had other plans. When he pulled back, he slowly lowered his hand between John’s thighs and found his hole, rubbing softly, hearing John whimper, his body shuttered as his hands held onto Bane tighter.

"W-we need…something…"

"Oh..right…"

Bane moved back, sitting up as he looked at the same table beside his bed were some salve in a pot was. It was to protect his hands from blisters and wounds but it would work here. He took a dollop in his fingertips and returned his hand to John, letting the salve warm against his skin before he rubbed it against him, then let a finger slide in. He was impressed by how easily John took it and he watched his face, hearing him moan, seeing his eyes close as he threw his head back. He kept going, taking his time, John falling apart under his touch. He gradually added another digit, feeling John opening up.

When they were both ready, Bane slowly pushed inside him. It took patience and John was tight, so there was a lot of stop and start.   
Bane turned them so John was on top and John pulled the blanket with him, putting it over his shoulders as he stayed close to Bane, gradually easing himself down onto Bane’s cock. When he was flush against his lap, he kissed him, panting, shivering and he never wanted to move any further. Bane kissed him hard, chasing after his mouth when John moved back and he wrapped his arms around the smaller framed boy, his fingers sliding up and down John’s back.

"John…"

John kissed him, nipping at his mouth and he slowly moved, inching up, then back down as Bane held onto him. He let John set the pace, letting him move as fast or as slow as he wanted, enraptured with the way he felt, with the way he sounded, how he tasted on his tongue when he licked at the sweat at his throat. At that moment, he realized he would fight forever for John, to always have him, to keep him as his own for as long as John would have him. Even if that meant making Ra’s Al Ghul a fortune in return…it would secure John’s safety too.

He watched John sit up, letting the blanket fall from his shoulders since he was warm now and he balanced himself on Bane’s chest. Bane’s hands fell from his back to his waist, to his thighs, his fingers pressing into his skin to see John tensing and he moaned.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No…no…you feel good."

Bane felt relief hearing him say that.

Then John began to move in earnest, moaning louder each time, Bane gasping for air, unbelieving of how good John felt.

When John came, he shuttered, Bane feeling the wet warmness on his stomach, seeing John’s flushed face, his hole quivering around his cock as he still clenched around him, still moving, still riding him as he urged Bane,

"Please…please…"

Bane couldn’t hold back a moment longer, coming inside John. John collapsed on top of him. Bane held onto him, kissing his face, hearing John gasping for air, both of them in a fog. Bane held him for as long as possible, hearing him whimper any time Bane moved slightly.

"I don’t want to leave…"

Bane smiled a little.

"I won’t let you leave."

John curled his hand near his face, yawning slightly.

"It’ll be the first time in weeks that I’ll be able to sleep peacefully." John whispered.

Bane settled his hand on John’s back.

"You’ll be able to sleep peacefully from now on."

John smiled, his eyes closing as Bane moved a little, reaching for the blanket as he pulled it up to cover them. He didn’t doubt for a moment that Bane meant every word he said.


	471. Tuck/Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tom is taken by a person who holds grudge with Tuck because Tuck has destroyed his life (the reason is up to you). Tuck becomes a badass hero and saves Tom

Tom had been taken in the middle of the night. Tuck was away at work and Tom didn’t even know what had happened to him until he woke up on a cold floor.

He was tied up and his mouth was bound shut, a sack of his head. He began to panic, wriggling around on a hard floor, his muffled shouts not getting him anywhere until he heard,

"You’re going to wear yourself out like that."

Tom was still and he listened, turning his head towards the voice.

"You don’t know me, Tom but I know plenty about you. I know plenty about Tuck too."

Tom’s heart raced in his chest as he listened an he wished he could ask questions but he couldn’t so he listened.

"Don’t you worry. I’m sure Tuck will be here any moment…I left him a nice trail and he’s a smart boy."

Tom only hoped.

He was unsure of how long he had been there, his hands and arms mostly asleep by now, his face hot from the sack on his head, his ankles hurting from being bound so long. He turned on his side as best he could, looking for relief before he heard commotion, hearing someone running to him. He wondered if it was Tuck but he realized it wasn’t when he felt metal against his temple.

"You ruined me Tuck, I will gladly do the same to you."

Suddenly the sack was pulled off Tom’s head and his eyes struggled to focus, the lights bright and overwhelming and when Tom could finally see, he saw Tuck in front of him, dressed in all black, a high power rifle being pointed just beyond him. Tom could feel a gun being pointed at his head and he struggled to stand, his legs asleep from being in one position too long.

"You don’t need to bring him into this."

"Nah, it’s easier this way."

Tuck met Tom’s eyes and he saw him looking down. Over and over again, indicating to Tom that he should look down, so he did and when he did, Tuck stepped close enough to strike the rifle against the man hold Tom. Tom fell and panicked, rolling up, trying to cover himself as best he could, clenching his eyes as he heard a fight happening, a stray bullet going off, glass shattering and when something grabbed Tom again, he saw it was Tuck. He pulled off the binding on his mouth as he asked,

"You okay?"

"Scared but other then that, I’m great."

"You hurt?"

"Not really, okay good."

Tuck seemed all business which frightened Tom, never having seen him like that before. He cut him lose with efficency and once he was able to stand, Tuck yanked him out, Tom struggling to keep up. As they made their way down the hall, Tom began to feel cold air and howling winds and he wondered where they were when he suddenly saw they were on top of an unfinished building. Tom thought he would faint as he looked down, seeing nothing but blackness and minor flickering lights. He stepped back as Tom set up lines and a harness as he looked at Tom and said,

"Come on."

"No…no…I can’t…"

"Tom, we have to get out of here."

Tom shook his head, frozen with fear.

"Baby…come on."

Hearing Tuck’s voice, soft and comforting, Tom went to him, holding onto him, closing his eyes again as he felt Tuck wrapping something around him before putting one arm around him.

"Hang on."

Tom nodded and he held his breath as Tuck pushed them off and they plummeted down.

When they were back home, Tom felt as if everything was a dream, his head spinning, his heart still beating fast, his wrists and ankles still hurting from being tied up. Tuck was making him some tea and when he came to the bedroom with it, he was in his usual clothes again, looking again like his boyfriend.

"Tuck…what was all that?"

He accepted the tea Tuck handed to him.

"Old job…long time ago. I clashed with the bloke you snatched you in the middle of the night."

"He said you ruined his life…"

"It wasn’t…it was a job gone bad. The agency got wrong intel. In the crossfire, innocent people were taken down."

Tom understood, nodding, looking down at his tea.

"So he was trying to get you back."

"Yeah."

"Is this going to happen a lot?"

"No, because I’ll make sure it won’t."

Tom looked at his cup again, taking a sip as Tuck sat beside him.

"I’m sorry…."

Tom shook his head and then leaned closer to him.

"You came for me."

"Of course I did."

"What happened to that guy?"

"Knocked him out, left him to be picked up. I had to get you out of there."

Tom smiled a little and then looked up at Tuck, kissing him.


	472. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: The Trainee Saga continues!! Eames sneaks into Arthur's house at night to fool around, and while Arthur is going down on him, his dad knocks on his door. Eames has to hide in Arthur's closet and is freaking the fuck out that he's going to be caught in his boss' son's bedroom.

Eames really should have known better. He really, really should have.  
Especially since Arthur told him his father was going to be home soon - he had called ahead to ask if he wanted dinner, Arthur said he was okay, so Eames really should have thought a little ahead.

But while they were on Skype, dirty talking to each other, Arthur fingering himself in front of the camera to show him he was trying, Arthur begged him to come over so he could suck his dick. Eames didn’t put much thought into anything after that.

He had enough forethought to park his car further down the street and walk quickly to Arthur’s house. He followed Arthur quickly to his room and once they were behind a closed door, he didn’t care about anything else as Arthur got on his knees and took his cock out of his pants and began to blow him.

Eames groaned, sliding his fingers through Arthur’s hair, watching his sweet boy’s cheeks hollow as he bobbed his head back and forth, slowly, his teeth guarded by his lips and when he pulled back, he made an audible pop as he tilted his head, letting his tongue lick the underside of his erection. Arthur grinned, holding Eames’ hips as he let the head of his dick tap against Arthur’s tongue and he giggled as if playing with him. Eames grinned, watching as Arthur took him back in his mouth, sucking, moving fast, then slow, then swallowing him down again.

"Fuck…baby…where’d you learn to do that?"

Arthur let him go as he let Eames’ cock press against his cheek, close to his lip as he proudly said,

"Internet…watched a lot of porn. Does it feel good?"

"Yes…"

"Good. Glad it wasn’t all bullshit."

He swallowed him again sucking softly as he looked up at him, taking as much of Eames’ cock as he could without choking, moving back when he felt it was too much, letting him go to let the tip of his tongue play with his foreskin.

It was amazing, Eames’ hands clutching Arthur’s hair tightly, but without hurting him and he felt proud that his boy was learning so much for him. Suddenly, Arthur pulled back as he said,

"Shh..did you hear that?"

It was quiet, Eames catching his breath for a moment as he heard noise too, then suddenly, Arthur’s father called his name.

"Oh, fuck it’s your dad!"

Eames tucked himself back in place as Arthur got up, wiping the back of his mouth as he looked around for a moment and then opened his closet and pushed Eames in. Eames objected to nothing and stayed quiet as he heard Arthur answer him back.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Oh you’re here. I brought dinner in case you changed your mind."

"Ah, thanks!"

Suddenly, Eames could hear Arthur’s father clearer as if he was at the door.

"How are you, busy?"

"Just…homework."

Eames could see the laptop on Arthur’s bed, knowing his father would see it too. His ever studious Arthur…little did he know it was so Arthur could show off for Eames while they chatted.

"Alright then, I’ll leave you to your work. I’m going to my office, do a little work, then I’m going to bed, if you want to eat help yourself."

"Okay, thanks dad."

Eames swallowed hard, his heart beating fast as he slowly leaned against the closet wall and waited until Arthur opened the door. They both looked relieved as Eames whispered to him,

"I should head out."

"You can’t. My dad’s office is downstairs."

"Fuck…"

"You can stay here until he leaves…we can pick up where we got interrupted."

"I’m not sure if I’m up for that…your dad sort of ruined that."

"Sure you are."

Arthur stepped closer to him, pinning Eames to the wall as he kissed him, making him put his hand on his ass as he nipped at his mouth.

"Or…maybe you can finger me a little…get me use to the feeling."

Eames sighed deeply, getting riled up all over again.

"I should really know better."

"But you don’t."

Arthur grinned at him, kissing him again.

"I don’t…."


	473. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Eames is very surprised when Arthur agrees to go to a club with him and Ariadne because he is sure drinking and dancing is not an Arthur's thing. But when he sees Arthurs on the dance floor, oh my, oh my. But he is not the only person who thinks Arthur is hot as fuck. So Eames has to claim his darling before someone steals him.
> 
> (written by Ylith!)

The team rarely went out together, in fact made it a point to split ways as soon as a job was completed.  It’s wouldn’t do to stick too closely as an easy target for a disgruntled mark for take out in one fell swoop.  When one job fell through though, Ariadne caught the boys all off guard by suggesting “Let’s go get wasted.”

Cobb, veritable wet blanket he was, immediately turned them down, much to poor Ariadne’s disappointment.  Eames therefore took it upon himself to cheer her up and suggested they go to a gay bar.  Ariadne squealed with delight before quickly turning to Arthur and asking if he’d be comfortable going.  Much to Eames’ surprise, Arthur had shrugged and agreed to go.  Eames tried to force back a smirk as he tried to imagine the grouchy pointman in a gay bar.  He pictured Arthur surveying the dancefloor with a pinched expression, his shirtsleeves rolled up and his furrowed brows fending off any possible advance.  He probably danced like someone’s uncle.

The club was lit with rotating colorful lights, the energy high and pulsing.  Ariadne and Arthur were both carded at the door, the former to Eames’ supreme delight, but before he could rib Arthur too much, the pointman was heading for the bar with Yusuf.  Ariadne tugged him towards the dancefloor pleas of “This place is amazing please dance with me, Eames!” spilling off her tongue.  He happily indulged her, spinning her on the dancefloor and making sure she didn’t get squished amidst the sea of bodies.  For such a tiny girl she had endless energy, bouncing all over without an ounce of shyness.  

Eames however was not in his early 20’s, and soon needed a breather and a drink.  He asked Ariadne what she wanted and headed for the bar, looking for Arthur but instead finding Yusuf, who already had several empty glasses cluttered in front of him.  There was a familiar brown leather jacket folded over the seat next to him, but no Arthur.  With hooded eyes, Yusuf informed Eames that Arthur had gone to the toilets, but would possibly be back.  Eames glanced over his shoulder back towards Ariadne, but saw her happily chatting and dancing with a large shirtless man with a handlebar mustache.  He sat a while with Yusuf, had a couple shots before getting a larger drink and one for his coworker and after giving Yusuf a little pat headed back to the dancefloor.  He scanned the crowd for Ariadne, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Arthur.

Arthur was dancing, not “drunk uncle at a wedding” after all, instead looking more comfortable and relaxed than Eames had ever seen him as he smiled at Ariadne.  Eames stood back, drinking in the rare spectacle of Arthur with his defenses down, dimples bared to the world as she said something with wild hand gestures in his general direction, likely as bewildered by the sight as Eames.  

“Damn, what a hottie” a voice beside Eames said.  

It took Eames a moment to realize the other man was talking to him, and when he finally glanced toward the voice saw a man standing there, a little taller than him with a dark mustache and slicked hair.  

“Pardon?” Eames asked, trying not to sound too put out for being distracted away from the Pointman.

“That kid there,” the guy said, nodding towards Arthur.  “He’s the hottest thing I’ve seen here in weeks…saw you watching him and thought I’d size up the competition.”

Eames gave the guy a dismissive once over, finding him wanting.  “I think he’s a bit more than you can handle?”  He said, mouth pressed into a flat smile.  

The guy didn’t take Eames’ words for the dismissal they were, instead going bug eyed and excited.  “He like it rough?” he said before looking back at Arthur.  “The boyish ones always do.  Faces like Boy Scouts but they’re the biggest cocksluts-”

Eames narrowed his eyes in irritation, disliking the familiar vulgarity with which this man spoke of his darling Arthur, as though he had a snowball’s chance in hell with someone like his Pointman.  “Well you just ponder that,” he offered dismissively before ambling forward with the drinks still in his hands.  He handed Ariadne’s to her before turning to Arthur, raising his glass in a humble salute.  “You look enchanting, darling,” he said with a smile, cocking a brow as he took a sip of his drink.  

Arthur rolled his eyes without his usual bite, plucking the drink from Eames’ hand and taking a long drink from it.  “I’m sweaty,” he corrected in a deadpan tone, tugging his shirt away from his chest to allow some air inside.  

“Nevertheless,” Eames said, giving Arthur an appreciative once over.  Regret was not an emotion Eames was well acquainted with, but he felt a twinge of it as he took in Arthur’s flushed cheeks and pouty mouth, wondering how he could have missed seeing this side of Arthur all these years.  He leaned forward, lips close to Arthur’s ear, voice low and intimate in the crowded room.  “I’d love to kiss you,” he said, the words  _‘I misjudged you, and I’m sorry’_  tucked in as well.

Arthur smiled, the gesture subtle but shining through his eyes.  “Steady on, Mr. Eames,” he said in that husky voice he always used when he meant business.  

Eames raised his glass again, purposefully drinking from the same place Arthur had.  He felt Arthur’s eyes on him as he drank, more specifically on his lips and his throat.  He felt those dark eyes still as he swallowed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and knew it was hook, line, and sinker.  “I do but follow your lead, darling.”

Anyone else would have missed Arthur’s little smirk, might have missed how he crowded close to Eames to pass him and rejoin Ariadne, but Eames certainly didn’t miss the way Arthur’s fingers stroked casually along the clothed line of Eames’ cock as he passed, a promise of more to come.  

When they left the club later, Eames wasn’t above draping his arms across Arthur’s shoulders, a crass display to be sure which Eames preferred to think himself above, but it was worth the glare earned from his friend with the mustache.  


	474. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: After months of prep and practice and gradually increasing girth of dildos, Eames finally fucks Arthur. Arthur is still really tight, and it takes a few position tries before Arthur gets comfortable.

It had been months of flirting back and forth, of kissing and getting a little further each time. Arthur was still mad at himself for not being able to go all the way with Eames the first time - it had been frustrating as well as embarrassing and he had done his best to make it up to Eames every time after that.

He practiced too, alone, in front of his laptop, showing Eames how much better he was getting. When they did meet up, Arthur would always come from Eames’ fingers inside him, shuttering, excited, wanting to have him for real, but Eames always told him to be patient.   
After some months now, Eames picked him up one night and took him to his place. Arthur was excited, never having been over to Eames’ apartment before and it was a bit like a date. Eames made dinner for them, no alcohol, but it was still a good meal. Arthur looked around his place, seeing work piled on his coffee table, his laptop in his bedroom and his bed…oh his bed. Arthur couldn’t wait to get on it, stripping off his shirt and crawling on it, arching his back, making a show for Eames who was right at the door. He heard Eames sighing as Arthur turned on his back and raised his arms overhead.

"I’m so ready now. I’ve been practicing…I know what to expect. I’m so ready."

"You sure about this?"

Arthur nodded, undoing his jeans and taking them down.

"I wanted to do this in my apartment, but that’s still months away…I don’t want to risk my dad coming home for whatever reason…"

He stopped, lifting his hips up as he pushed his jeans off, sliding them down his legs until Eames come over to help, stripping them off him the rest of the way.

"So…let’s do this."

"Alright."

Clothes came off, preparation was made and Eames tried again, Arthur still tight, still uncomfortable. So they switched positions and that time, with Arthur on top, able to control it better like that, he was able to sink onto Eames’ cock better, feeling him fill him up easily that time and he groaned as he looked down, feeling Eames inside him and he clenched down around him, moving a little.

"Finally…oh finally…fuck you feel so good."

Eames let out a breathy laugh, holding Arthur’s hips.

"You feel good too."

"I’m not a virgin anymore…"

"No, no you’re not."

"So..should I…?"

He wasn’t sure what to do and Eames grinned.

"What happened to all your porn knowledge?"

Arthur grasped Eames’ wrists as he lifted himself up and then back down and he cursed, gasping, his stomach tightening.

"Oh fuck, oh…oh…"

"You okay?"

Arthur nodded, biting his lip as he did it again, just as slow before he began picking up the pace, switching it up a little, a rolling of his hips, then he lifted himself up and down using Eames’ wrists as leverage. Eames moaned, watching him, resisting from lifting up his own hips to fuck upwards into him, wanting to watch him get off first.

"You’re doing…so good, baby…yes…keep going…"

Arthur whined and sobbed and he kept going, chasing his orgasm as he rode Eames’ cock as fast as he could, the bed groaning and creaking and Eames kept encouraging, his praises mingling with Arthur’s cries until he watched him come.

Arthur sobbed, nearly falling over as Eames caught him, holding him up as he watched him come. He saw Arthur could hardly move though he tried to, his hips rolling shallowly, a little whine still leaving his mouth and Eames knew he had to finish off himself. It took only a few more thrusts and he followed, lowering Arthur on him as he held him, kissing his face.

It was a few minutes of silence, of motionlessness and then suddenly, Arthur turned slowly, picking his head up, a beautiful, blissed out, fucked out look on his face, a smile of satisfaction on his face, dimples dotting his lovely face as he said,

"Let’s go again."

Eames laughed.

"Only one of us is eighteen, dearest."

"You’re not an old man. You’re not done for the night."

"No, but I don’t have your refractory period."

"I can wait. For an orgasm like that…I’lll wait all night."

He leaned down, kissing Eames again and again as if he was starving for it and Eames knew he was getting himself an armful of trouble….

…he just didn’t care.


	475. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Bane pisses off Ra's somehow, and soon after Ra's brings different gladiators to the games with him, leaving Bane at home. John takes the advantage and sneaks into Bane's cell to "spend time" with him. When Ra's gets back, he finds finds John and tells him to go to the baths and clean himself before his night with the victor. Bane immediately steps between them, reminding Ra's he didn't fight, and Ra's reminds him John is for ANY victor.

"Insolent!"

Ra’s Al Ghul shouted at Bane as he struck him with the whip in his hand. While Bane had fallen in line for the most, Bane still resisted when he could and he took punishment like it was nothing, which only further suited to infuriate Ra’s Al Ghul.

Bane only brought his arm up to have the end of the braided rope wrap around his forearm and Ra’s Al Ghul growled, pulling back the whip as he said,

"You will not participate today!"

Bane just looked at him unmoved as Ra’s Al Ghul took other gladiators with him as he gathered everyone to leave. Bane only returned to his quarters to rest.

It was only a few hours in when he heard something at the bars of his window and he sat up and looked to see John there.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ra’s Al Ghul left me alone and he said you weren’t fighting."

"Come to the gates."

John nodded, running to the gates as Bane met him there. He pulled the gates open just enough for John to slide through, the chains giving him barely enough room. He then took John to his room again, kissing him when they were alone.

"I can’t believe you came."

"I wanted to see you."

John unwrapped the hood over his head and began to undress, wanting to get into bed with Bane as fast as possible.

It was still as wonderful as John remembered, loving how good Bane felt, loving his kisses, his touches, how he felt inside him and he knew he cared for Bane, for the gladiator who won him for the sake of protecting him. He cupped Bane’s face, pressing his cheek to his as he moaned near his ear, his arm barely around his shoulders as he hung on, his thighs straining around his waist.

When they finished, Bane holding himself up over John to not crush him, they kissed more, John never wanting to stop, wishing he could stay there forever.

He could not however and he had to get up and get dressed, hating as he pulled his clothes on, still having Bane’s scent on him. Bane got dressed as well and as they kissed once more, there was commotion going on outside and Bane knew Ra’s Al Ghul had returned. John was afraid though he wasn’t sure why - he was promised to Bane and he was doing nothing more than what he was given to Bane to do. They stepped out of Bane’s room and Ra’s Al Ghul saw them, anger on his face as he saw John.

"I knew I’d find you here."

He reached over, grabbing John from Bane and pulling him along as he said,

"You need to bathe, you’re promised to the victor tonight."

Panic flooded through John as he looked behind him at Bane, seeing he was gone and at his side instead. He watched as Bane grabbed John’s arm, snatching him from Ra’s grip. Ra’s Al Ghul turned and glared at Bane.

"I did not fight tonight, he is still my prize."

Ra’s Al Ghul only laughed in his face.

"You forget, I promised him the victor of any match. You did not fight, someone else did and they won. He is a prize for any winner, not just you."

Bane could feel John shaking beside him and what was worse, was that he knew Ra’s Al Ghul was right.


	476. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Bane thinks Ra's is testing him, even apologizes for being headstrong before, but Ra's says he will learn his place, and John will pay for Bane's insolence. John realizes he's expected to give himself to another man and begins begging Ra's to not make him do it, and Ra's slaps him. Bane FREAKS. Ra's guards try to restrain him, but he keeps fighting them off. You pick if he's subdued or if he manages to break out taking John with him.

Bane couldn’t bear the thought of Ra’s Al Ghul giving John to anyone else.

He swallowed his pride, knowing this was just a way for Ra’s Al Ghul to put him in his place and much to his chagrin, it worked.

"Master, I apologize for my previous behavior."

Ra’s Al Ghul turned to look at him, still holding John’s wrist in his hand as he stepped closer to Bane. Even though the older man was shorter and Bane could easily break him in half, Ra’s Al Ghul held all the strength in his hand. He smirked at Bane and said,

"Now you want to apologize? Now because I have something you so desperately want for yourself? You’ve had several chances to prove how sorry you are and now I will make you sorry. John will pay for your mistakes and you will fall into place, one way or another."

Bane stood frozen as Ra’s Al Ghul turned, dragging John with him.  
John swallowed hard, struggling to keep up with him as he said,

"Please, please don’t do this. I beg of you, master. I’ll do anything."

Ra’s Al Ghul ignored John’s plea, his grip on his hand tightening.

"Master…please…please…I don’t want to be with anyone else…."

He resisted, mostly out of desperation and fear and Ra’s Al Ghul - already on edge from his encounter with Bane, being fed up at John fighting him, he turned and struck John hard.

John fell to the ground, dazed and Ra’s Al Ghul hardly noticed Bane was charging at him until it was too late. He was flung down, his guards surrounding him, trying to subdue him as Bane charged, throwing Ra’s Al Ghul’s guards off him as if they were nothing. Ra’s Al Ghul quickly stood and grabbed John up again, his hand on the boy’s throat as he said,

"Calm down! You will fall into place one way or another, do not make this be an option."

Bane stopped, allowing the guards to put distance between them as Ra’s Al Ghul began to leave.

"That’s right…John has enough to pay for….don’t add to his debt."

Bane couldn’t even look at John as he looked at the ground, hearing Ra’s Al Ghul take him away.


	477. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Gladiator!Bane AU sequel please xD so it turns out the winner is actually Barsad, and although he has some feelings for John too, he knows that John and Bane are together, so he sneaks John out and takes him to Bane instead

John was afraid, more afraid than he ever remembered being.   
He had been forced into a bath, made to be quick and then quickly redressed, then brought to the victor’s room. There, John had a moment to think and cry for a second before he heard the door opening. He wiped his face as he stood up, not wanting to be on the bed when the winning gladiator showed up.

He saw him, a much smaller man than Bane, a tired look on his face, his armor still in place. He placed his weapons down and looked at John as he said,

"My name is Barsad."

John tried to remember him, only seeing a blur of faces, of the gladiators Ra’s Al Ghul owned. John just nodded as he looked down, trying to prepare himself, to brace himself for what was coming, especially as Barsad took a step forward towards him and John shivered as he felt Barsad’s hand on his face.

"I’ve known of you for some time. But my brother has called affection for you first."

John looked up and saw the scruff and dirt on Barsad’s face, the sleepy weight of his eyelids as he said,

"I won’t keep you. I won’t lay a hand on you. You are not for me."

"But…but you won today."

"Bane has won you many times over. Come with me."

He took John’s hand as they left his quarters and walked quickly across the training yard, down the steps and to Bane’s quarters. He knocked on the door and they both waited as John looked at Barsad and whispered,

"Thank you."

Barsad didn’t look at him but he nodded.

When Bane opened the door, he was surprised to see Barsad and then John.

"What is this?"

"Ra’s Al Ghul told us that he was a prize that we could do with as we wish. We could even share him. So I’m sharing him."

He let John go and urged him inside as John turned to him and stepped forward to Barsad, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you."

Again, Barsad said nothing, just nodded as Bane looked at Barsad.  
"I owe you everything."

Barsad nodded as he said,

"Whatever you plan, whatever you want to do in the future, count on me. I’ll collect him in the morning."

Bane nodded and Barsad left, returning to the dark as Bane closed the door and took John into his arms. They kissed again and again and Bane pulled away then as he said,

"I couldn’t imagine anyone else touching you."

"I didn’t want anyone else to touch me."

Bane held him close, his hand clenching into the back of John’s tunic. He made up his mind then and there that they had to escape. He would fall into place and let Ra’s Al Ghul think he had been broken. He would win every fight in the arena, collect his share of every purse he would win and when he had enough, he would steal John and they would run.   
That night, would be the last night Ra’s Al Ghul ever took John from him again.


	478. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur's brother is a strict, demanding and protective Chemist. When he's finally on the job with them, Eames tries to impress him but like A, he's not easy (like "Eames why the fuck is there a bruise on Arthur?" and "Eames where's Arthur's lunch?!")

Eames could feel the chill rolling off Arthur’s brother, Thomas in waves as he shook his hand.

Arthur had warned him that Thomas, his older brother and a chemist was very protective of Arthur. Arthur usually didn’t like to work with his brother because of that reason, but now that wasn’t an option. Now, Eames had to meet the older brother. He greeted him well enough and smiled, but much like his younger sibling, he saw none of his charm worked on him.

When Thomas went to work, Eames looked at Arthur as he whispered,

"How did I possibly offend him? I said hello."

Arthur smiled a little.

"He’s uh…he’s not fond of anyone I date. No one is good enough."

"Ah."

Arthur nodded.

Eames quickly learned just how overprotective Thomas was - when Eames brought Arthur coffee, Thomas often scolded Eames about how much sugar was in the latte. Lunch was another thing entirely, if it wasn’t a healthy meal, Eames caught hell for that too. The end of days were becoming a blessing for Eames.

"Your brother hates me."

"He hates everyone. Except me."

"Doesn’t it get tiresome? Having someone still treat you like a child?"

Arthur gave a shrug.

"Our parents died when we were both pretty young, Thomas practically raised me. He can’t help but still fuss over me."

"What did you tell him about me?"

"I didn’t have to tell him anything, he knows your reputation."

"Oh…that explains everything."

"I told him you were sweet to me. That you love me. That you treat me well and all that."

"But?"

"But, like I said, he doesn’t think anyone is good enough."

Eames sighed and Arthur laid down beside him, sliding his arm over Eames’ side.

"But you are. Come on…let’s fool around."

"You want to?"

Arthur kissed him softly.

"Don’t I always?"

Eames agreed.

In the morning, everyone was back at the warehouse, the each team member doing their part of the assignment. Eames had been through a scathing week and knowing no matter what he did or said, Thomas was gradually going to have to come around on his own. He was still polite to him, had been, even that morning, getting Arthur his usual latte and coffee for everyone else and he had said thank you. Eames took that as a win.

When Thomas began to talk to Arthur about something, Eames wasn’t sure he was doodling away, killing time until he had to trail the mark, he suddenly heard,

"What is this on your throat? Is this a bruise? Arthur are you hurt?"

Eames looked up and saw Thomas adjusting Arthur’s shirt collar only to discover the hickey Eames left there last night. Eames looked around, wondering if he could some how slink out before it became an awkward moment but then heard,

"Eames? Why the fuck does Arthur have a bruise?"

Arthur sighed, rolling his eyes as he adjusted his collar. Eames knew there was no good way of getting out of this.

"It’s a hickey, not a bruise. I wouldn’t lay one non-loving finger on Arthur."

Thomas seem to come to his senses suddenly as he cleared his throat and looked at the two of them.

"Eames, go to work. Arthur, don’t you have research to do?"

Thomas left on that remark and Eames looked at Arthur.

"Yeah, that won him over."

Arthur only gave a shrug.

"He’ll be fine."

He gave him a quick kiss before leaving to work and Eames only smiled.


	479. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Arthur does limo dances as a stripper/escort. He usually works with businessmen, sometimes solo or in parties. Tonight he's booked for a bachelor party and to dress as a naughty schoolboy, as the group are all professors. He's supposed to pay the most attention to the groom, but his lush lipped best friend keeps catching Arthur's eye, and that debonaire side part and wool jacket is SERIOUSLY scratching Arthur's daddy kink.

Dom looked nervous already as they climbed into the party bus with his fellow professors, friends and coworkers.

He was getting married in two days and Eames, his best friend, his work collegue who taught Ancient European History, had arranged a debaucherious night out. Yusuf (chemistry and bio professor) was right along with them, already pregaming since Eames picked him up first. Once they got Dom, they began to drink in earnest, a few more of their friends joined them and Dom was already red in the face from the booze.

When they suddenly made another stop, Dom looked over at Eames and said,

"What’s going on? We got everyone."

"Just a little entertainment." Said Eames.

"Eames…I promised Mal no strippers…"

"It’s not a stripper."

"Oh…"

Just then a sweet looking boy climbed onto the bus and Dom looked at Eames as the bus started to go.

"Okay, I lied it is."

The boy, who looked illegal made Dom nervous - he wore tight fitted pants that looked as if they would tear apart if he moved too suddenly, his shirt thin and all but see through and he wore glasses.

"Who’s the groom?"

There was applause and hollering and Dom turned red, feeling nervous as the boy, the entertainment began to give him a lapdance. Eventually, everyone got a dance, the boy, Arthur was handsomely tipped and paid.

When he settled down beside Eames, Eames giving him a drink, while the rest of his friends were drinking, still laughing and talking and teasing Dom, Arthur asked him,

"So what do you do?"

"I teach Ancient European History."

"Oh…you’re a professor?"

"We all are."

"Oh…that explains the school boy outfit."

Eames grinned as he poured the last of the champagne into Arthur’s glass.

"I expected something a little racier, knee socks, shorts, a jumper."

Arthur laughed as he took a drink.

"Sorry to disappoint."

"You didn’t."

"I think the groom was severely embarrassed."

"That’s the whole idea."

Arthur giggled and talked with him and even when he did another round of dancing for the entire party, he went right back to Eames.

By the end of the night, Dom was dropped off first, then everyone else, one by one until it was just Eames and Arthur.

"Where can I drop you off?"

Arthur told him where his apartment was and on their way, they drank a little more and Eames made a move.

"So…do you think I can call you sometime?"

"You want to call me?"

Arthur looked at him surprised and set his glass down as the bus began to slow down. Eames nodded.

"I’d like to."

"Sure."  
Arthur shrugged and Eames took his number just as the bus stopped.

"You did great tonight by the way."

"Thanks. Hope to hear from you."

Eames nodded, watching Arthur get up and leave. As the bus pulled away, Eames watched Arthur walk to his apartment, smiling a bit, already taking his phone out to send him a text.

He would blame his over zealousness on the alcohol.


	480. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: inspired by that new Hit Record video: AU, Eames is in dreamshare, Arthur is not. Arthur is a paralyzed man who hires Eames to hook him up to the PASIV and (slow)dance with him while in dreamscape.

It was the not the strangest request Eames had ever had, but it was the first that made him ache internally.

A man named Arthur contacted him, asking for this favor, for this job Eames should say, becayse he was paid handsomely. Eames also knew this man had money, the paycheck and the arrival at the man’s manor proved that to him.

Eames carried himself well for this job, usually not caring what he looked like but he felt this one a little close to the chest so he dressed well, shaved, combed his hair. He carried the PASIV at his side and when the butler let him in, he was lead to the study, glorious and tasteful that reminded Eames of an old world English library. When he saw the man he was hired to help, he saw much to his shock, was not an old man.

He was young and lovely and wheelchair bound, wearing a soft grey suit with a wine colored tie and black waistcoat. His hair was slicked back and he smiled when he saw Eames.

"Mr. Eames I’ll presume."

Eames was stunned for a moment as he said,

"Uh, yes and you must be Arthur?"

He nodded and the hope that Eames carried that he wasn’t was dashed.

"So, you said that you needed a rather personal favor with this PASIV."

Arthur nodded as he offered Eames a seat in the winged back chair near Arthur. Eames accepted it, placing the PASIV beside him as he waited for Arthur to explain his favor.

"It’s obvious that I can’t walk. A rather unfortunate event took place early in my life that bound me to this chair and I wanted to know if you could put me under and…slow dance with me."

Eames knew better than to ask questions. He had been paid, he had shown up and told what was wanted of him. So he nodded and said,

"Of course. Would you like to start now?"

"Yes."

The hope that came across Arthur’s face was almost too much for Eames.

When Arthur looked around, he saw he was at a party of some kind, in a tuxedo at the bar having a drink. He was still sitting and he was almost afraid to get up as he looked around. Then, Eames was at his side as he smiled at him.

"Would you care to dance?"

Arthur looked a little shy as he looked down, seeing Eames in a tux as well, extending his hand out to Arthur. He took it and stood up, feeling relief, his heart beating as he stood and walked with Eames out to the floor. Eames took him in his arms, one hand on his lower back, the other holding Arthur’s hand as he began to dance with him.

Arthur looked down for a moment, the overwhelming feelings rising in him as he felt himself taking steps, being lead and really dancing around the floor as he bit his lip softly, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. Eames saw him and he pressed his cheek to Arthur’s, holding him a little closer as Arthur let out a shaky sigh. He had often thought of this moment but to feel it so vividly was almost too much. He closed his eyes as Eames moved him away to give him a turn and pulled him back in a moment later, making Arthur laugh a little.

He wasn’t sure how long they had been dancing, the music carrying him, Eames holding him and Arthur wanted more then anything to stay in that moment for the rest of his life. He dreaded waking up, being back in that chair, being alone and he held onto Eames as tightly as he could as if that would keep him in the dream.

When he woke up, tears streamed down his face as he felt the burn in his chest, the tightness in his throat. He was lying on his bed, Eames already organizing the PASIV again.

"Was that to your satisfaction?"

Arthur nodded as he turned to watch him. Eames closed the case as he sat down again.

"I’ll gladly come again."

"You’ll bankrupt me if I have to keep paying you."

He laughed a little as Eames handed him a tissue.

"You don’t have to keep paying me. I’ll come back."

Arthur sniffled as he looked at Eames and smiled.

"Thank you."

Eames took his hand and kissed his fingers.


	481. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: could you write a Evelyn&Forrest drabble based on a music clip- Lovers on the sun? Evie galloping to save her man, shooting his restricting ropes off, oh and bath scene is a must-be.

While Forrest made his way towards California, he stopped to rest, to eat and to see if he could himself transportation.

He managed to get a horse and continue making his way west, tired, thinking of his brothers, of Evelyn. He had to get to his brothers first and foremost and maybe…after that.

One night he set up camp, which consisted of a fire and a blanket he managed to grab from the last town he was in and he slept for a few hours before he was suddenly surrounded by theives. Forrest was caught off guard and surprised though he fought as best he could nonetheless. He was tied up and he frustrated as the robbers went through his things and began to steal the gold he stole. The leader laughed and celebrated with his men and Forrest narrowed his eyes at them, tugging again at the ropes that held him as he stood between a wooden stakes in the ground.

He again thought of his brothers, wondering how if they would search for him, if they would miss him and he worried about them and what they would do without him. He wondered about Evelyn, how he would never see her again…how he regretted not…

He sighed, looking down, feeling the sun beating down on him, the rope burning at his wrists whenever he gave a tug and he watched the thieves continue rifling through his things. Suddenly, he saw something in the distance and he looked down, not wanting to get his hopes up. When he looked up again, he saw it was Evelyn, the thieves not at all noticing her as she began to shoot.

By then it was too late, four out of the six thieves down and Evelyn ran towards Forrest, shooting once and then turning to the remaining two as Forrest pulled loose the now weakened rope and then got his hand out of the other binding. He raced to the leader, knocking him down, pulling his gun off him as he shot him before he shot Evelyn and when it was over, Forrest gathered his things as Evelyn went over to him, sliding her guns into the holster on her belt, helping Forrest, then going through the thieves’ things, getting supply and food. When they were done, Forrest got his horse again as Evelyn took one of theirs and they left.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was following you. I couldn’t…I couldn’t stop thinking of you."

Forrest looked at her, adjusting the hat he stole off a thief as tried to bite back his smile.

They got to a hotel, Forrest paying for the room and they got to a private setting, Evelyn encouraging a bath for him.

"I’ll set out of the room."

"It’s all right."

Forrest began stripping out of his dusty, filthy clothes and got into the metal tub once it was filled with warm water. Evelyn was busying herself, not wanting to look at him, but eventually, her eyes locked with Forrest’s and she blushed a bit as she ran her fingers through her dirty hair, watching with disgust as dust came off.

"Maybe you should join me."

Evelyn blushed again as she stood up from the window, still dressed but she took off her shoes and picked up the wash cloth that was still dry and she soaked it in the water and began to wipe at Forrest’s face.

"Why, Mr. Bondurant…we hardly know each other."

"I regretted leaving you behind."

"You had to. But I regretted letting you go without me."

Forrest reached up to her face, wiping at the filth on her cheek as she smiled a little.

"You should know something about me."

"What’s that?"

Evelyn looked down, her fingers twisting in the cloth as she stood up and untucked the plaid shirt she wore, stained with blood, with sand and she slowly undid a few buttons, the camisole underneath peeking through and Forrest saw nothing underneath. There was a smooth, flat chest and as his eyes looked down, he noticed there were no curves, no softness that were usually associated with women. She took off the shirt and looked down, afraid for a moment as Forrest said,

"What?"

Evelyn crossed her arms over her chest as she said,

"I just…"

"Get in this tub."

Evelyn left the camisole on and took off her pants, leaving the underwear on as she climbed in with Forrest, kissing him right away. They continued to kiss, Forrest putting his arms around her, feeling her straddle his lap, his hands wetting the back of her thin, white shirt, her undergarments sticking to her body as she held onto him just as tightly as Forrest held her.

"You’re coming with me…"

Evelyn nodded, shyly looking down, biting her lip as she felt how hard Forrest was under her. She dared to look up at his eyes as she said,

"You don’t….you don’t mind? About…me?"

Forrest didn’t answer her, he just kissed her hard and slowly began to stand up with her, lifting her up out of the tub as he slowly started to undress her.

"I don’t see a problem to even mind."

Evelyn only threw her arms around his neck, kissing him again and again.


	482. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Small town supermarket AU! Ariadne walks in on Arthur blowing their manager Eames in the stockroom. They don't know she's there and she watches until Eames climaxes.

Ariadne had a long day. A long, long,  _long_ , day. It was one of those weird, exhausting days where every single woman between the ages of forty to eighty was in the store with stacks of coupons and every stock boy was constantly replenishing aisle since everything was on sale.

It was one of those days that made Ariadne reconsider getting a car. She only got this lousy supermarket job to store away some money for a car - she worked every day after school until about nine-thirty sometimes ten and had most weekends off. Her coworkers were cool though, she got on with Arthur swimmingly and her manager, who didn’t really seem like a manager, more like another guy working there, Eames was also the coolest boss she ever had.

Eames didn’t care about punctuality, just so long as you showed up within the hour you were supposed to be there. He didn’t care if you had to call out for whatever reason, didn’t care if you had to check out early, didn’t care about a lot so long as you didn’t abuse it. Most of his employees were so grateful that they didn’t. Ariadne was one of them, so was Arthur. Eames himself sometimes didn’t show up for an hour, other times on Sunday mornings, he would be hung over and sleep it off in his office, only waking up to sign whatever he had to and to eat.

That night, after all the crowds were finally gone and the doors were locked, everyone sweeping up and cleaning up and wiping down, Ariadne headed to the stock room to get through it and up the stairs to the employee room to get her coat and punch out for the night. She hadn’t seen Arthur in a while, but then again she didn’t see much of anyone since she was stuck at her register all day and she thought of going home right away when she walked through the door and headed toward the back when she heard a gasp. She thought she was hearing things at first and stopped in her tracks, looking around, seeing the stacked crates of sodas, water, juice boxes and juice bottles and nothing else. That is until some movement caught her eye just beyond some of the crates.

She walked a little further, tilting her head as she saw Eames first, his eyes closed, his head leaned back and he looked as if he was catching his breath from running. She was about to call out to him when he sighed and looked down and said,

"Arthur…"

Ariadne was shocked and froze again, listening but hearing nothing really except for Eames. When she continued craning her neck, looking just past the crates, she saw Arthur, very obviously blowing their manager. She blinked, unsure of what she was witnessing and then moved back, ducking down a little, stepping back and then stopping, nervous about moving, about being seen. She never really thought of the two of them together, never really saw them interacting much except when they had to…

Now all she could do was hear Eames moaning softly, now and then panting out Arthur’s name and then his sudden gasp, the sound of his shoe squeaking against the floor and then a relieved laugh.

"Arthur, love. You’re reckless when you want to be."

"I know."

Ariadne finally moved as she heard Eames doing up his pants and she turned in a circle, unsure of where to go until she finally ducked behind a stack of water bottles. She made herself as small as possible as she heard them walking and talking and when they sounded distant enough, she peeked around the corner, seeing them heading to the employee room, Eames’ hand on Arthur’s ass as they both walked up the stairs. Arthur didn’t at all seem to mind it and at the door, they stopped to kiss before going in. Ariadne waited for a second before rushing out and trying to act as nonchalant as possible, like she didn’t see her coworker sucking their boss’ dick.

When she got to the room herself, she grabbed her coat and avoided eye contact, feeling a little embarrassed as she said good night, much too eagerly for her own liking and immediately left.

She wondered how she was going to face them tomorrow.


	483. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I would love to see what happens after Tommy refuses to break up with Adam because he has cancer. Adam is getting sicker and weaker but Tommy takes care of him all the time and contrary to Adam's fears, seems to fall in love with him all the more seing what a survivor (and warrior!) his Adam is. At some point, Tommy confronts Adam's mother and makes her understand that nobody else would take care of her son better than him. And Tommy's nieces are also a hell of a remedy!

After Tommy refused to break up with Adam, Adam prepared himself to be broken up with anyway. He figured Tommy would get fed up with the constant state of illness, of never being able to go anywhere or do anything, of having to take him back and forth to the doctors, the lack of sex or any kind of intimacy for that matter.

He was prepared to face it all.

But as he progressed into his illness, Tommy never complained. He never got angry at Adam for being sick - for being stubborn, hard headed, stupid and selfish yes, but never for being sick. He never minded taking Adam to chemo, sitting with him throughout the sessions and talking to him about whatever was happening, reading or just sleeping, holding Adam’s hand throughout. When Adam was vomiting from the chemo, Tommy was there, rubbing his back, getting him water, picking him and carrying him back to bed. When Adam’s hair began to fall out in clumps and he decided to shave it off, Tommy helped him, then rubbed his head and kissed it, laughing at how Adam kept touching it expecting to feel hair and feeling skin. He even got Adam a few hats to wear when the cold approached.

He was good around his company, around his family, around Kyle, letting them take over though he was never far. When Adam would lay in bed awake at night, in pain, feeling sick but knowing nothing was going to come up, he would cry - just sick of feeling sick all the time, missing his life and his relationship as it was put on pause, Tommy woke up and heard him. Adam, as much as he wanted Tommy to be there and hold him and tell him everything would be fine, wanted him to go away too. He wished he was alone so he wouldn’t feel as if he was taking someone down with him.

Tommy let him vent.

He let him scream and cry and carry on until exhaustion hit him hard and he fell asleep, Tommy rubbing his back, his head, stroking his cheek because he understood.

Adam’s surgery to remove the tumor from his back was close and he was scared. His odds were only half and half, he may be in a wheelchair, or worse and then what would he do? He expressed his concern to Tommy and Tommy told him they would cross that bridge when they got to it.

"And you won’t be alone when you get there."

As he got sicker and weaker, he was grateful for Tommy being there, for Kyle’s visits, for his mom who constantly picked and nagged at what Tommy was doing. He didn’t hear the whole thing, but Kyle did.

"Hey, Tommy just laid into your mom, but quietly."

Adam was confused, tugging down his cap a bit as he asked,

"What are you talking about?"

Skeletor laid his head on Adam’s stomach as he lay in bed and Kyle sat by him on the empty side of the bed.

"Well you know how your mom is here right? She was fussing at Tommy over the shake he’s making you and he just had enough. He told her that he understood that she meant well, but he knows what you can and can’t take and she should back off."

Adam’s eyes widened a little as he scooted himself up a bit and said,

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah! She got pissed and fired back and Tommy just laid into her."

"Oh God, I don’t want them to fight."

"Well it’s not really a fight, more like Tommy putting her in her place."

Adam laughed a bit and Kyle shook his head.

His mother came in and she showed a bit of humility and she left soon after that. When Tommy came in, giving him the shake for him to have something in his stomach, he said nothing and just let Adam rest.

The night before Adam’s surgery, Tommy lay with him, spooning him, holding him, listening to him breathe.

"You’re going to be fine. Whatever happens."

Adam wanted to cry again, from fear, from Tommy, from frustration and he did a little. Tommy stroke his head, holding him carefully.

"I love you. I do. I just want you to know that throughout all this, I was happy to do it. I never minded taking care of you. Never."

Adam smiled though the tears streaked down his face.

The surgery went well and slowly, little by little, Adam began to recover. Kyle still came to help, Adam’s mother still came though she and Tommy exchanged little words. Tommy was there for him every step of the way. Even Tommy’s brother came by for a visit, Tommy’s nieces were sweet girls who brought Adam get well cards and little hand made gifts. Tommy had told the girls that Adam was sick before and just now, he was getting better. They were well behaved girls who loved Skeletor and gave him the run around in the yard while the adults had coffee inside.

The visit seem to do Adam some good and he was all smiles when everyone left. He set the girl’s cards and gifts at his desk in his home office and looked at them fondly. He was putting on weight again, his hair growing back nicely and he wasn’t sure how he would have done any of it without Tommy, without Kyle. When he turned, he saw Tommy leaning on the door frame, watching him.

"You look good."

"I feel good."

Tommy nodded and Adam went over to him, feeling some soreness in his back still and he held onto Tommy.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I told you, you would get through this just fine."

Adam smiled a little, hearing Tommy’s words just as assured and confident when he said them to Adam the first time.

"I wouldn’t have made it without you."

"All I did was help out. You got through it."

Adam smiled, hiding his face against his chest.


	484. Tuck/Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tuck/Tom sequel please: Tom may be afraid and scared in the first kidnap, but then the second, the third, the fourth, etc.... and he's no longer afraid anymore. When the kidnappers threaten him, he's like "I'm getting really tired of this shit" and "God damn it Tuck! I have an unfinished project to do and the client is gonna cut my head off if I don't hand it to him tomorrow!". On the contrary, Tuck is getting more and more worried and freaked out

Tuck was starting to worry.

It didn’t happen all at once, over time, over a few years, Tom was snatched away from Tuck a few more times. It was bound to happen, given Tuck’s job, but all the same, it began to wear on Tuck’s nerves.  
Tom on the other hand was just getting annoyed.

After the first time, the first fear, the first worries, the second time, the third, the fourth, Tom was just getting annoyed. They threatened him and held him hostage, forcing Tuck to come and save him but Tom was no longer scared.

The first few times, he sat silently and sighed to himself. After a certain amount of times, he just rolled his eyes and vented on projects he was being delayed on. After all he did have a job.

When Tuck came after him with reinforcements, his entire team - even FDR, the last time, Tuck voiced getting out of their little suburan neighborhood. Tom put his foot down after moving twice, but now Tuck was talking about going into the city, a more secure building. Tom didn’t want to. He liked their apartment in the suburbs, close to the city, a little man-made pond in the center courtyard where from Tom’s office, he could see some ducks gather there. They got their mail in a timely fashion, they were close to everything and he didn’t want to move.

"But…I don’t want to live in the city."

"Too many enemies know where we are. We’re easy to track down here."

"But-"

"You yelled at the last guy for taking you on your home from work. You told him you were on deadline and you were sick of this shit."

Tom shrugged a bit, not regretting it. He still didn’t see the harm or danger in any of this. Not a single one of the people who kidnapped did much of anything except hold him and point a gun at him.

"This is dangerous. These people-"

"They haven’t done anything except inconvenience me."

"But it’s getting to me! I can’t leave this apartment without wondering if someone is going to snatch you away! And what if I don’t get to you in time one day? Anything could happen."

Tom frowned, crossing his arms.

"I’m not afraid."

"But I am."

Tom sighed, seeing Tuck’s concern on his face.

"Alright. We’ll move."

"Thank you."


	485. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by l-infiniment-grand: So I'd never have expected that, but I'm IN LOVE with your Peaky Blinders AU! And I would love to see what happens when Alfie and Tommy meet again... What are they gonna do, is arthur going to stay with Alfie, is Tommy going to leave him alone...just write anything you like, Alfie/Arthur makes me happy!

Some time had passed since the war. There was a permanent reminder of Alfie’s rage on the side of Arthur’s face. It suited to remind him to think for a change, rather then to charge on wards.

It centered him far more than he ever thought possible, more than he thought he was capable of being. It took a bit of the edge off of him.   
Not to say Alfie Solomons was soft in any form. His rage and bite were known throughout London, throughout England, more than so at the end of the war.

When Alfie looked at Arthur, he cupped his face, running his thumb over the scar at the corner of his mouth, that lead up right below his cheek. It wasn’t a huge mark and he had healed rather well but it remained on Arthur’s face. Arthur looked at him,smiling a little as he asked,

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing."

And it was true, nothing was on Alfie’s mind. He moved his hand back from Arthur’s face and pulled him close, letting him rest on his chest so he could stroke his hair. He adored this boy, this boy slowly becoming a man but Alfie would always see him as a boy. He loved him, touching him, stroking his hair, his face and he loved that Arthur adored him in return. He had foresaken his entire family, his name and made enemies of his kin. Alfie decided to protect him for the rest of his life.

It was during the slow down period that Alfie got a telegram from Tommy Shelby, asking for a sit down. Nothing formal, all casual. Alfie agreed.

They sat down at a pub, had a few beers and Tommy ran his finger along the edge of his glass.

"Things are different now, Alfie."

Alfie agreed, his ringed hand holding his glass, his cane hooked onto the arm of the chair he was sitting on. He kept his hat on, Tommy did the same.

"I decided one thing. We keep apart. We had too much friction between us. You respect my turf, I do the same for you."

"Fair enough."

"How’s Arthur?"

Alfie took a drink before answering.

"He’s good. He’s…he’s good."

Tommy nodded, looking at Alfie as Alfie watched his glass, the mere mention of Arthur’s name, soothing Alfie in a way that Tommy had only had glances of.

"I want you to take care of him. He’s neutral ground you know…if he should need something, anything and I can help, I’d like for you to tell me."

Alfie looked up from his glass and for a moment, Tommy thought the rage that so lived in Alfie, would explode. Instead, Alfie said,

"Fair enough."

When Alfie returned home, Arthur was just finishing working himself. He had taken to wearing a hat similar to Alfie’s and he removed it when he saw him.

"Hi."

Alfie pulled him over by his neck, kissing him hello, feeling Arthur holding onto the lapel of his coat as he smiled. When he pulled back, Alfie cupped his face again, his thumb rubbing over the start of the scar on his face. Arthur let him as he always did.

"Meeting go okay?"

"Yeah. Went fine."

He kissed Arthur again, hearing him sigh as he let go of his lapels and slid his hands inside Alfie’s coat instead.

"You’re done working tonight…stay here."

Arthur nodded, not at all questioning him.

"Okay."

"Okay. Go to bed. Meet me there."

Arthur nodded and went ahead as Alfie watched him go ahead. He then slowly removed his coat, his hat and in his pockets, retrieved the letter Shelby had given him. Shelby had assured him that it was everything that he had said to Alfie over drinks, but he wanted Arthur to know. He had given the letter to him, letting Alfie know it was up to him if he wanted Arthur to know, it didn’t really matter since Alfie and Shelby had made an agreement about it.

For now, Alfie left the letter on top of his coat to give to Arthur in the morning.


	486. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Would you be able to write Bob Saginowski/Wilee prompt? Whatever ya feel like it to be :D

Bob wiped down the counter of the bar as he listened to Marv talk on the phone. It was a slow night and he didn’t mind, Bob preferred a slow night. He refilled a few patron’s glasses, gave out a few new beers and continued picking up used ashtrays, tumblers, shot glasses and tips all throughout the bar.

Suddenly someone new came in and Bob looked, seeing it was a kid. He looked like a kid anyway and completely out of place. It took him a minute to realize he was just a messenger, considering he was wearing bike shorts, a fitted top and taking off a helmet as he carried a large, puffy envelope in his hand. The helmet came off as he looked around, short, somewhat messy bed hair was underneath as if a short buzz cut was growing out. He approached the bar as he leaned on it, placing the envelope down first and Bob approached him.

"What can I do for you?"

"Got a package for…"

He paused to read the name on the envelope.

"Marv?"

"Yeah, he’s busy now though."

He pointed to Marv on the far side of the bar, still on the phone.

"Can I sign for it?"

The guy nodded and paused to take a pen out of his bag and handed it to Bob.

"You’re out late." Bob noted.

The kid laughed a bit.

"This a little out of the way."

He took the slip off the envelope and slid it over to Bob as he tucked everything away in his bag again.

"Good night."

"Night."

After that, he saw him a little more frequently, Wilee was his name. He would sometimes stop in, in the mornings, giving whatever package Marv had delivered directly to him, othertimes, he’d stop and talk to Bob a bit, having a sip of water, wasting at least a few minutes with the bartender. Bob always looked at him quietly, almost shyly.

One morning, before Bob’s shift he was walking Rocco near the bar - it was near by and Rocco was getting bigger and needed the exercise. Just then, a bike whizzed by them and it was Wilee, turning back around as he stopped and said,

"Hey! I thought it was you. Are you going to work?"

"Not yet. Just walking my dog here."

Wilee smiled at him as he saw the dog and got off his bike, making sure the kick stand was out before he took off his helmet. Bob noted the heavy looking bike chain around his slender waist.

"Is he friendly? Can I pet him?"

"Yeah, go for it."

Wilee knelt down and let Rocco sniff his hand before he pet him, rubbing his head, scratching behind his ears.

"He’s so cute!"

Bob just watched quietly as Rocco’s tail wagged hard, his pink tongue hanging out and then lapping at Wilee’s face and he began to smile a little. They stopped and talked again, both of them down on Rocco’s level, using the dog as a buffer since Bob still felt shy around Wilee. Eventually, Wilee sighed and stood up, saying he was on the clock and he would see him later, shooting him a smile before getting back on his bike.

Later on, after Wilee stopped to drop off another package, a box this time, leaving it in Marv’s hands directly, he went to the bar and talked to Bob, got some water and left. Bob was still smiling to himself when he looked up and saw his cousin in front of him, looming over him like a foreboding shadow.

"What?"

"What’s with you and the kid?"

"Nothin’, he’s a delivery boy."

"I’ve seen the way you two talk."

Bob scoffed at him, going back to cleaning up.

"Bob…don’t get tangled with the kid."

"Come on, Marv. Give me a break."

Marv only pointed his finger at him as if warning him again. Bob shook his head and went back to work, ignoring him.


	487. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Seventeen-year-old Arthur is spending summer at Eames' country house and Eames can't imagine anything worse. Especially since he may be falling in love with the boy. (It's up to you if they are both teenagers or maybe Eames is older)

Arthur groaned as his parents pulled up to the overly fancy English manor in the country side. He heard the driver getting out and helping his parents get his luggage and Arthur followed, annoyed. His parents had business in London which was hours away. His parents had decided to leave him in the country side to keep him out of trouble and Arthur was resentful.

"It’s just for the summer, sweetheart. You’ll like it. You’ll have fun."

Arthur’s mother was trying to paint a picture but Arthur hated it already. His phone had shaky wifi and he wasn’t holding out much hope for his laptop.

He spent the first few days alone in his room which was nice and he was really well rested but he was bored for the most part. After a couple of tries on a slow internet connection, he decided to walk around. He was in his jeans, his Converse and a plain white shirt, wearing his glasses because who was he going to hit on in the middle of nowhere?

The caretaker of the manor was an older, older man that was bald but very nice and made a great cup of tea. He said he had a son somewhere, but Arthur had yet to see him. He wandered out to the back where there were beautiful trees and flowers and the air was fresh. It made Arthur pause for a moment as he kept up his walk. 

When he got close to the lake that was near by, he saw someone there, sitting at the bank of the lake, his pants rolled up, a singlet on, his feet in the water. He was tattooed and gorgerous and suddenly, Arthur was regretful he was wearing his glasses. When he got close enough, he said,

"Hi…I thought I was the only one here."

The man looked up at him (and Arthur felt his intense gaze and his knees shook) and said,

"You must be Arthur."

"How did you know?"

"My dad is the caretaker."

"Oh…he did say he had a son."

The man looked as if he was in late twenties at most…older than Arthur anyway.

"That’s me. I’m Eames."

He extended his hand out to him and Arthur shook it, sitting down beside him.

After that, the time in the country side didn’t seem so bad. Eames was great company, he was funny, he was charming and he was handsome. He was…hot. Arthur was crushing on him hard after the first month, considering that since they met, they had spent every day together.

Eames had some reservations about flirting with Arthur - he did it anyway, but he often held back because Arthur was younger than him.   
It rained one night and Eames’ father had gone to sleep, leaving him in charge so Eames and Arthur spent some time in the sitting room, the fire going as they had biscuits and tea.

"I never thought I’d like tea as much as I do."

Eames laughed a little.

"What do you usually drink?"

"Just water. Or coffee."

"I like coffee too but, my dad makes great tea."

"He does."

Arthur had another biscuit as he broke it in half and bit into it, looking at the fire as he did.

"I’m having a lot of fun here."

"Didn’t think you would?"

"No. It looked like a place old people hang out. Why are you here?"

"My parents use to run this place together. Then I went to London for school but my mum passed away and my dad couldn’t run this place on his own so I came back to help."

"Oh, that’s really decent of you."

"I love this place. It use to be more popular, now it’s mostly on during tourist season. It’s cheaper than a hotel in the city but it’s far."

Arthur nodded.

"I’m glad you’re here. I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t here."

"You don’t seem like a seventeen year old."

"You don’t seem like a twenty-nine year old."

Arthur finished his biscuit as he then picked up his tea, drinking some as he and Eames looked at each other. It was quiet for a moment, just the sound of the rain and the crackling of the fire and before either one knew what was happening, Arthur was being kissed.

He wasn’t being kissed so much as devoured, desired, Eames’ mouth consuming him the way a fire does to fuel. Arthur kissed back just as hungerily, holding onto Eames, wanting so much. He could feel the weight of Eames on top of him, the way his hand cradled the back of Arthur’s head so it wouldn’t be on the floor, the other at his side, rucking up his shirt as Arthur lifted his leg up to Eames’ side, his jeans feeling too tight, his skin too hot. Then Eames pulled back, looking at him for a moment, both of them breathing hard.

"We shouldn’t do this…"

"Why? I want to."

"You’re so much younger than me."

"Not that much…"

"Besides…I…I feel stupid saying so but I’m falling for you."

Arthur grinned, his dimples pressing into his cheeks as he said,

"I am too."

"But what do we do when the summer is over and you go home?"

Arthur’s smile faded and he looked away.

"I don’t want to think about it. I just want to kiss you now. I want to sleep with you."

"I just…feel that if we do, it’ll cross a line that shouldn’t be crossed."

Arthur raised his head, kissing his mouth again.

"I want to cross that line."

Eames didn’t reply, just kissed Arthur again and again.


	488. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: OMG the new Bob/Wilee pairing is the best! Could you write them finally getting together and first kiss? And maybe when Marv finds out?

Bob knew Marv was right. He knew what they were involved with, what their past consisted of…this kid shouldn’t be tangled in that mess.   
But he couldn’t stay away. Whenever Wilee came by at night, making the last drop of the night, he would sit and talk to Bob, getting some water and chatting him up. Bob could see Marv at the corner of his eye, watching him and it annoyed him more than anything, but it did give him enough sense to back away.

There was an early afternoon shift that Marv wasn’t there for once. Bob was, doing the usual work when Wilee came in. Bob peeked over the top of the counter seeing him, the kid in his work clothes. He stood up as he said,

"Hey. You’re here early. Marv’s not here so I’ll sign for whatever you got for him."

"Oh…I don’t have a package for him."

Wilee set the helmet he was carrying and set it on the bar top as Bob watched him, feeling unnerved and curious all at once.

"So what can I do for you?"

"I…hm. This is harder than I thought."

He watched Wilee fidget a bit and Bob quirked an eyebrow, wondering what the kid was getting at. Wilee cleared his throat as he tugged at the velcro on his gloves before he tried again, not really looking Bob in the eye, just at his forehead, at his mouth, at his cheek and Bob was quiet, letting him gather his thoughts.

"Do you…work all the time?"

"No. Do you?"

"No."

Wilee paused again, looking at his hands now.

"I’m off tomorrow." Bob supplied.

"Oh…ok. Me too."

Bob nodded, biting the bottom of his lip as Wilee continued to fidget. He then watched as the kid took a deep breath and finally looked Bob in the eye.

"Do you want go out tomorrow? I mean…if I’m wrong about this, I’m sorry. I just had to ask bec-"

"Yeah."

Wilee stopped and looked surprised.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

They agreed to meet at a coffee shop in Manhatten and had a date. It was Bob’s first date in a really long time and he wasn’t even sure if it was a date until he saw Wilee being nervous and flustered. They talked like they always did and it was nice to see Wilee out of his uniform of bike shorts and fitted shirts, but in some jeans, a shirt and hoodie, his hair messy and wavy. They walked around now that they weren’t on a time restricted schedule, neither of them working.

It was a good date, at least in Bob’s mind. He laughed and even shared a few stories about the bar, though Wilee’s biking through New York stories were always much more entertaining. On the train back into Brooklyn, Bob’s hands in the pockets of his coat, Wilee sitting beside him in his hoodie, he heard Wilee ask,

"Could we do this again?"

"Yeah, we could. Anytime we’re off at the same time."

Wilee smiled - beautifully Bob thought.

They walked to Bob’s place and stood there for a few minutes, just talking again, loosing track of time again until they reached a pause. They looked at each other and Bob took the initive and took Wilee’s hand, pulling him for a good night kiss. He was relieved when Wilee kissed back, a small smile on his lips.

"Good night."

"Night."

Wilee left with a smile and Bob went inside.

When Bob went to the bar the next day, he found himself smiling, wiping down the counter. Then, Marv showed up and watched him for a while.

"Where were you yesterday?"

"What’s it to you?"

Bob didn’t even look up as he kept going, doing a smooth circle wipe down the rest of the bar.

"You saw the kid again didn’t you?"

Bob stopped and looked at him.

"Give it a rest Marv."

"Tell me the truth."

"Yeah I saw him."

He threw the rag down in frustration and looked at Marv dead on.

"I warned you not to get involved with him."

"I don’t take orders from you. I don’t care what you think or what you think is gonna happen. Leave it alone, Marv. And mind your own fuckin business."

Marv said nothing, just watched as Bob’s eyes went cold as he glared at him, then turned back to the counter, picking up the rag and resumed cleaning.


	489. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Warlord!Bane. John really wants to try something new from 'his' book. So one night when he is giving Bane a massage he decides to do this and he eats Bane out. It's the first time he hears Bane screaming.

In the weeks that followed, John was the happiest he had ever been.  
Bane was well again, John was well and Talia was too busy running her kingdom to meddle much in their lives. In that time, John was adored. He was cherished and worshiped and given everything that Bane was able to give to him.

John wasn’t much for material things, so Bane brought him books, as many as he could find, as many as he had. When the League conquered and pillaged, Bane made off with tomes rather than jewels. He covered John in furs from his battles - to sleep in, to wear and there were nights that Bane returned from meetings that John would wait for Bane in bed wearing the furs and nothing else. Bane made sure that John never wanted for anything and John was happy.

He did his best to keep Bane happy as well, pleasing him in every way as much as he could. John spent every moment he was alone reading over the sexual book he had found in the library. He managed to perform a few acts, all of which left Bane surprised and pleased out of his mind and John was happy that he could return the favor. One night, while Bane took a bath, John read his book near the fire. He had already taken a bath before Bane came back and he was wrapped in furs as he kept himself warm. Bane promised he would not leave him wanting that night, he just needed to be clean first.

As John waited, he turned the page and came across something that caught his interest and he read the instructions and followed the drawings, his face warming as he curled himself up, bringing the book closer. He bit his thumbnail as he read, wondering if he could work up the courage to do such a thing.

When Bane returned, clean now, wearing nothing but his pants, John stood up, tucking the book against the chair as he stood, making sure the furs covered him as he pulled Bane to the bed. They kissed, Bane interested in unwrapping John from the furs as John stopped him, a small smile on his face.

"Would you let me try something?"

"Whatever you want."

"Lay down then, on your stomach."

Bane did so without much questioning. He undressed and made himself comfortable, feeling John climb on top of him, the furs falling off his shoulders as he began to run his hands up and down Bane’s massive back. He heard Bane sigh deeply, gradually relaxing under his touch and as John went on, he went lower. He added pressure where he felt Bane needed it and then slowly moved himself between his thighs. He kept going, leaning down, kissing at his back, hearing Bane sigh again.

"Bane?"

"Yes, beloved?"

"Can I…?"

Bane lifted up his head, peeking over his shoulder.

"You can have whatever you want."

John smiled. It was a phrase Bane had often said to him and meant so he didn’t hesitate a moment longer as he leaned down, placing his hands on Bane’s firm ass as he spread him open before leaning down, giving him a tentative lick. Bane shuttered and let out a soft gasp but didn’t tell John to stop, so John continued.

Bane moaned and shuttered and John could feel him shaking, his thighs tensing with every stroke of John’s tongue. John had never heard him like this, never heard him come so undone before and when he came, it seemed to have taken Bane by surprise, a loud and sudden shout leaving his mouth as he fell boneless against the bed.

John sat up, wiping at his mouth as he got off the bed and went to wash his face for a moment. When he returned, Bane was exactly where John had left him, still helpless and weak. He smiled a bit as he crawled into bed with him, throwing the furs over him as he looked at him.

"Beloved…"

John continued smiling, inching himself closer, trying to lift Bane’s arm but failing to do so until Bane lifted his arm and pulled him closer.

"That was amazing."

"I always want to please you."

"You never failed."

Bane kissed him and John kissed him back, smiling.


	490. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Remember the '40 year old Eames and his stepsons best friend Arthur' story? Well can you do it where they are living together and Eames is anxious that Arthur will eventually leave him as he's older and then gets a total shock when Arthur asks Eames to marry him?

Eames had gone through some up’s and down’s when it came to he and Arthur being together.

He had gotten divorced and then lived on the edge of nerves having his step-son find out he was carrying on an affair with his best friend. Then, he worked himself up wondering if Arthur was going to break up with him when he was unsure of what was happening with their relationship, but Arthur wanted to live with him.

Now, Eames was again battling his worries as he saw Arthur was acting differently around him. He seemed distant and distracted and secretive.   
Eames began to worry if his once sweet boy was having regrets of being tied down to a much older man. It had always been Eames’ worry, his only concern when it came to Arthur. Arthur was so young when they got involved and now that he was older, Eames worried that Arthur would realize his mistake, realize he hadn’t experienced life and leave him.

Eames had given up a lot for him and why that in no means entitled him to anything, he knew he had a lot more to lose than Arthur.

Over the weeks, he watched Arthur become more distant though when they kissed, Arthur seem to hold onto him, nuzzle him and be sweet with him, though he never seem to initiate anymore. He watched Arthur become more paranoid and secretitive - as if he was already seeing someone else and he was afraid of being caught. He seemed distracted a lot, thinking about something or someone. It made Eames sick to his stomach with worry.

Then one afternoon, Eames slept in, having spent all night staying up overthinking. He woke up only because Arthur was shaking him awake. Eames lifted his head up and saw Arthur was dressed and Eames felt sick again.

"What’s going on? Where you going?"

Arthur sat beside him and said,

"I just got back actually."

He looked worried and the look on his face seem to spell out whatever he wanted to say. Eames could hardly sit up, feeling weak but he did and waited for the blow.

"Eames…you know that I love you right?"

Eames nodded, not wanting to look at him.

"You love me too, right?"

"Of course."

Arthur took a deep sigh and stood up again and Eames clasped his hands, worried of what was coming next when suddenly, Arthur knelt on the side of the bed and Eames looked over at him, seeing holding up a ring.

"Will you marry me?"

Eames was surprised. It was not at all what he was expecting. He felt his jaw drop down as he said nothing for a few moments, but then he closed his mouth and said,

"Yes…"

Arthur looked as if the weight of his answer was lifted off his shoulders and he got up with a smile on his face, giving Eames the ring, sliding it on his finger with a grin as he laughed nervously.

"I thought you were going to say no."

Eames could hardly form a thought, the relief that was just going through his mind was almost too much. He pulled Arthur close to him, hearing him laughing softy as they both held onto each other.

"I’m so happy you asked me…"

"I didn’t think you ever would."

"I was afraid."

"Eames…"

"I know, I know. But those fears have finally been a laid."

Arthur kissed his neck, again and again, then his cheek all with a smile as Eames held him, never wanting to let go.


	491. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by l-infiniment-grand: okay I've got an idea for your Bob/Wilee! After their first kiss, B n W get even closer and spend all the time they can together, despite Marv's advice who'd never believed his cousin could smile so much. An afternoon, B/W are having a walk in the parc w/ Rocco (or rather a ride on Wilee's part) where they meet a strange tall guy looking a little too intensively at Rocco and being like "that's a cute dog you've got there" ... but B/W don't really worry about him just yet

Somewhere along the line, Bob started a relationship.

He wasn’t sure when it happened or how and he was a little afraid to call it out so he just enjoyed it. He and Wilee spent any time they could together. When Wilee would make the long trip out to drop something off for Marv, now and then, he’d spend the night at Bob’s.

They hadn’t made much progress in an intimate way, but they were comfortable with each other and Rocco adored him. In fact, Rocco spent much of the time that Wilee was there, snuggled between him and Bob, his head on Wilee’s thigh. Bob wanted to be angry for getting cock blocked by his dog, but he couldn’t really stay angry, especially when Wilee would sleep in his bed, curled up beside him and it was nice…very nice to have a warm, non-dog body to sleep beside.

They went on several dates and made out often and Bob was happy. It began spreading across his face when he was at work. He was a little more approachable, he was kinder, nicer and even customers began to notice the change. Marv did too but didn’t say anything though he would give Bob the side eye for ignoring his warnings.

One day on their days off, they went to a near by dog park with Rocco so he could play and get some air. It was warmer those days and Rocco was getting bigger with every week. He was able to put some muscle behind him now and walking him required a little more attention now and a firm hold on his leash. Wilee was throwing his toy over across the sandly play area, Bob watching the both of them before Rocco included him, jamming his chewed up and gnarled plastic bone in his hand, forcing Bob to laugh and throw it again. He was enjoying his time playing when he saw someone, someone that seemed familiar to him somehow but he didn’t know from where or how he would know the guy. He seemed shady, watching Rocco running back and forth. He was close enough that Bob could see him and he stood up straight, Wilee noticing his change in demeanor.

"You okay?"

Bob nodded as the guy near the tree only smiled and said,

"Cute pup."

Bob nodded as Wilee turned and saw the guy too. After paying his compliment, he turned and left and Bob knelt down, looking back at Rocco.

"You know him?"

Bob shook his head as Wilee pet Rocco and then looked back at Bob.

"You wanna go?"

"Yeah, he looks a little worn out anyway."

Wilee nodded as he put the leash back on the dog and they went on their way. Bob let Wilee walk Rocco and as they walked, Bob asked him,

"You spending the night?"

Wilee nodded, looking a little nervous as he chewed on his lip.

"I don’t have to go in tomorrow until later in the afternoon."

Bob nodded as he started to get Wilee’s meaning.

"Oh…okay. Great. You don’t have to rush to leave then."

Wilee nodded and Bob dared to reach out and put his arm around him, pulling him close as he heard him laugh.


	492. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Inglourious Basterds!AU please: Eames the Forger is a famous member of Aldo Raine's force (the reason as to why he's famous to the Nazis is up to you). One day, Raine, Donowitz and Eames are going to a place to meet up and persuade an American-Jew named Arthur, who managed to fool Hans Landa not once or twice but many times, to join in the Force as well. Needless to say, Eames falls for him at the first sight

The Basterds were an underground group, each member famous for one reason or another - all of them hungry to kill Nazis.

While all of them had their set of skills, their own claim to fame, one of the shadiest and crueliest member of Aldo Raine’s group was a con man from England. None of the basterds ever loaned this man money or owed him a debt because he was all too quick to cash it in.

Raine had heard of a man who was just as slippery as Eames - an American Jew who had come over on the army’s dime, then went AWOL, hooking up with random groups who can get over on the Nazis. There was even word that he had come up face to face with Landa and managed to get away, not once or twice, but a handful of times.  
Donowitz thought it was bullshit.

"No one is that good."

Raine tilted his head back a little, resting his hand on his hip as he spoke with his thick Southern accent.

"Is that right?"

They both glanced in the corner where Eames sat looking out a window, smoking a cigar that he had nicked from someone, no one was really sure. Donowitz only scoffed.

The Basterds got word of the American Jew, finding out he was near by. They sent word they wanted a meeting and the American said he said he would wait for them in a local bar that was safe grounds for everyone and half way between the. Raine assigned Donowitz and Eames to come with him so they went to the pub dressed in their casual wear as to mingle in with the crowd. They got inside, a man playing piano, a couple of locals filling tables and near the window, was a single man, holding a pint as he ran his finger along the rim of the glass.  
Raine nodded towards him as Donowitz and Eames went forward to the table, sitting across from the man wordlessly as Raine sat beside him.

"It’s good to meet you."

The man turned from the window as he said,

"Lieutenant Raine I presume?"

"You presume correctly. You must be the American that went AWOL."

He rolled his eyes as he lifted his glass, taking a drink.

"I love how everyone recalls that and not my work."

"We know of your work. It’s why we called you here, we’d like you to join up with us."

He looked at Raine, then at Donowitz and then Eames.

"I’m Arthur."

"You know who I am, that’s Donowitz, that’s Eames."

He leaned closer to Arthur and whispered.

"Don’t loan him any money."

Arthur looked at Raine, then at Eames as he saw him grinning.  
Raine bought everyone a round and they all talked for a while, going over Arthur’s exploits, his own career building name. Raine was excited to have him aboard and he knew Arthur would hook up with them, he was all too full of hatred for the Nazis.

When they returned to base, Eames walked beside him, that smug, know-it-all, proud grin still on his face as he looked at Arthur. He lifted the cap he was wearing as he looked at Arthur.

"You have quite the reputation following you."

"As do you."

"Is that a fact?"

"Sure, when I heard your name, I knew exactly who I was working along side."

"There’s more to me than that."

"I doubt that."

"You’ll see."

He nudged Arthur a bit and when Arthur looked at him again, he could see there was some kind seduction in his eyes and Arthur recalled the other rumors that ran rampant about this English con man. He wanted to be surprised, given the nature of the other rumors…but he wasn’t.  
Eames pulled Arthur over, linking his arm with Arthur’s and Arthur let him - mostly out of surprise.

"We’ll make a great pair you and I."

Arthur looked at him and shook his head, a slight smile creeping on his face.

"I don’t doubt that."


	493. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: our prom dates just ditched us for each other let’s show them what they’re missing out on au. With Arthur/Eames, pretty please?

Arthur sat in his best friend’s house, the both of them looking miserable and depressed.

"I should have known she wasn’t coming. She never told me what color her dress was so I couldn’t buy a corsage."

Arthur had bought one anyway, figuring white roses would match with anything. It now sat on the lap of his rented tux as Eames sat beside him. He looked equally upset and he turned to look at Arthur.

"This sucks."

Arthur nodded, looking up at the clock on Eames’ parent’s wall, seeing that prom already started.

"What a waste."

Eames was about to agree when he had an idea.

"Let’s go anyway."

"I can’t go without a date."

"I’ll be your date. Come on, let’s go."

He stood up, picking up his jacket as Arthur looked at him.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, fuck this come on. No sense in wasting the tickets."

Arthur shrugged and stood up, getting his coat on too and then he looked at the corsage and then at Eames as he laughed a bit.

"Here, this is for you then."

Eames laughed as he buttoned his coat.

"You’re supposed to put that on me."

Arthur shook his head and opened the plastic container as he slid the corsage onto Eames’ wrist and then they left, taking Eames’ car.   
Once at the prom, Arthur made sure he looked his best, his hair combed back, his tux fitted on his body well and he felt good. Eames looked good too, he even had a white, formal scarf draping around his neck, the white rose corsage looking good on his wrist and Arthur thought he would be nervous coming in with Eames on his arm, but he actually felt a little proud. They gathered a little applause as they walked in and then prom went on like normal.

They sat together and had dinner, they danced with their friends, with each other and took a ton of pictures with everyone’s cell phones, with their own. They did see their actual dates at one point and Arthur wanted to be mad, but he found himself not caring - he was having a good time. Plus, the shocked and bitter looks on their faces when they saw Arthur and Eames together was worth it.

They even took their prom pictures together, cracking up as Eames stood behind Arthur, putting his arms around his waist.

By the end of the night when the last dance was called, Eames danced with him.

"This wasn’t so bad."

Arthur smiled, his head on Eames’ shoulder as he held onto him, feeling Eames’ hands on his back.

"It was great. This was so fun. I’m glad you convinced me to go."

Eames smiled.

"I’m glad you said yes. We should have just gone with each other in the first place. Everyone already thinks we’re dating."

"Yeah….we should have."

He smiled again as he turned to look at Eames.

"Should we go to some parties after this?"

"Yeah. Yusuf is having a great party after this."

Arthur nodded and went back to resting his head on Eames’ shoulder.


	494. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Bane/Blake AU - Bane is a football player, who recently got an injury on the field. John is the new therapist for the team. -Bane POV -

He had hurt himself badly enough on the field - so much so that when it was announced that Bane was injured, the entire stadium went silent. No one thought Bane was capable of injury…they almost forgot he was a man.

When he woke again, he was in the medical area of the locker room. He had been awake enough to know he was getting off the field, however, once it started going dim, Bane lost consciousness. He had his uniform taken off, his helmet that bore the famous metal grill in the front that intimidated other oppenents, then his jersey. He could feel the pain lacing up his leg, starting at his knee and he worried that this would be an injury that could take him out of the season or worse, a career ender.

The new medical therapist came and Bane watched him, noticing his fitted black pants, his white oxford, his lab coat.

"Hi, I’m Dr. John Blake. I heard you had a bad injury."

Bane said nothing at first and watched as Dr. Blake took a seat near him and waited.

"Yeah…my knee."

Dr. Blake stood up and asked,

"May I?"

Bane nodded and Dr. Blake began to examine him. When he was done, he looked at Bane and sat back.

"Doesn’t look like a serious injury. You might be out for a few weeks, but that’s it."

"Good…"

Bane nodded.

He continued taking therapy with Dr. Blake, working on his knee to make himself playable within three weeks time. That was his goal, but the doctor didn’t think it was plausible.

"You should take it easy."

"I’m fine."

Bane was strong and he knew it and he had always been determined - be it on the field, or his own health. While Dr. Blake helped him bend and extend his knee, Bane watched him, seeing how he was having a bit of a hard time holding him up and he chuckled to himself.

"Everything alright?"

"You’re the biggest patient I ever had."

"Thanks."

"I’ve watched a few of your games. You’re a machine."

"I’ve heard beast."

"Well…you are savage. You only hurt yourself because of the guy you stepped on moved suddenly, causing you to fall into another player."

"It sounds stupid when you say it outloud."

"It was stupid."

Bane laughed a little as Dr. Blake kept going.

In three weeks time, Bane was walking normally again. He felt better, he even began to exercise normally again, trying to get hinself ready for game day. As he racked the barbell he had been using, he saw Dr. Blake entering the gym. Bane picked up his towel and walked over, the gym mostly empty, but Bane found himself drawn to the good doctor.

"So you’re feeling better I see."

"Yes. I needed to work out."

"You missed your last appointment."

"Oh….sorry. That wasn’t intentional."

"I figured I’d find you here."

Bane nodded, looking down a bit, seeing he was so much taller than Dr. Blake, bigger and he was sure he could easily grip him in one hand. When he came back to his senses, he saw Dr. Blake was looking at him with some amusement.

"Sorry."

"It’s okay. Good luck with your game. See me afterwards though, just as a follow up."

Bane nodded and Dr. Blake left, Bane watching him go.


	495. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Hiii! prompt fro Evie and Forrest. If u have seen Easy Virtue, then you'll get my drift. Evie is a race driver, doing career in America, as a woman. She meets Forrest on one of the after party's when he delivers the booze, romance ensues. (you can change it, it's not very strict or anything)

There was a loud, continuous sound of applause as Evelyn entered the country club’s ballroom.

She was a celebrated race car driver, adored for her fearlessness, her recklessness and her constant victories. The county club that was throwing her a party for her latest victory was full with reporters, officials and other important people. Evelyn had time to change from her uniform, but to a much more elegant and proper outfit. She was given roses as she entered and she bowed her head in humble gratitude.

While the event was dry - supposedly so for the sake of the reporters and writers, once they were gone, the country club officials began to break out the crates of alcohol that had been delivered recently. Evelyn wasn’t much for it and she smiled and slowly made her way out, sitting near the entrance of the clubhouse, watching the staff bringing in crates.

One of the men there was a big, quiet man with a hat that been pulled down to hide his eyes. Once he was done, he stood by his car and lit a cigar as he let someone else talk to the clubhouse official. Evelyn watched him with curiosity and she tilted her head, wondering who he was and why he was so quiet. She hadn’t heard a single word from his mouth, even when someone spoke to him. He only grunted or nodded.   
The talk with the clubhouse official was taking a while and the man was near by enough that when he tilted his head up, Evelyn could see him better. They made eye contact and she smiled at him, then waved. He only nodded and tipped his hat and Evelyn took that as her cue.

"Hi there."

He nodded again and she tucked her hands behind her back.

"You got a nice car there."

"Thank you."

"Oh, so you can talk. Haven’t heard you say much of anything since you got here."

He grunted and Evelyn smiled, stepping a bit closer.

"I’m Evelyn."

"The one they’re throwing the party for?"

She smiled again, loving that he was speaking to her. She nodded in response.

"That’s me."

"You’re the driver."

He said it casually, but with recognition and Evelyn again nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"You’re good."

"Thank you. I bet you’re pretty decent behind the wheel."

He shrugged a bit.

"I didn’t get your name."

"Forrest."

"Well, Forrest. If you’re not busy tonight, feel free to stop by. There’s plenty of food and drink…we can talk cars."

"Thank you ma’am. I’ll think about it."

"Don’t you keep me waiting now."

Forrest looked as if a smile was pulling at his mouth when his partner returned, money in hand. Evelyn stepped back and Forrest again tipped his hat.

"Good to meet you Miss Evelyn."

"You too Forrest. Remember what I said now."

He nodded and got in the car. Evelyn stayed there until he was out of sight.

She spent the rest of the night watching the door, wondering if Forrest would come back. She made small talk and ate a bit but for the most part, she anxiously awaited Forrest’s return.

At the end of the night, she was disappointed - the room clearing out, a cleaning staff coming and all of Evelyn’s well wishers mostly gone by now. She sighed as she gathered her things, her coat, her flowers and began to leave. As she made her way to the doors, she was surprised to see Forrest coming in. He took off his hat as he stepped inside and saw Evelyn and he looked down, bashfully.

"Things…took a bit."

She only smiled as she approached him, looping her arm with his.

"I’m just glad you came back."


	496. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Inglourious Basterds!AU sequel please. So Donowitz is skeptical about Arthur's ability to fool Hans Landa face to face [Eames doesn't mind though, all he cares is how to woo Arthur without Raine's protective rant or being shot by Arthur himself when he goes too far]. However, in a pure accident, Donowitz, Arthur, Eames and Stiglitz are captured by the Nazis and put into cells to deliver to Berlin. However it ends with Arthur freeing everyone, him also smiling and waving at Landa and an explosion

While Raine remained pleased and Eames delirious about Arthur, Donowitz remained skeptical. He was unconvinced that Arthur could do anything - or had done any of what his reputation followed him for.   
While they planned, Eames did his best to pitch woo. Arthur sometimes bought into it, other times, he pushed Eames back. More than once already, Raine scolded Eames, told him to keep his head in the game.

"You try to win a bride when I get my hundred scalps, no sooner!"

Eames only rolled his eyes and made a promise to himself that he’d try with Arthur without Raine around.

Then came a moment to intercept Landa, to take him down at a key moment and Raine decided that Arthur would lead the command to take him down. The rest of the Basterds would take on other roles to prepare for Landa’s arrival. Donowitz, Stiglitz, Eames and Arthur all went on their way to the train in a van, Stiglitz driving, Donowitz in the back with Eames and Arthur (an order on Raine’s behalf since he didn’t trust them alone). They all sat quietly on the bumpy road and Donowitz kept giving Arthur a look.

Eames noticed.

"You got a problem mate?"

"Yeah, I do. This plan is bullshit."

The plan was brilliant in its simplicity. Landa would be taking a train to Berlin from the outskirts of the country. It made one stop and in that stop, they would board and wait until they were in the middle of nowhere, using that time to lure out the guards around Landa so once he was alone, they would pull him off the train and take him to Raine.   
Donowitz had more than his doubts. Eames looked at him with a smirk.

"Afraid?"

"I’m not afraid of anything."

"Afraid of Landa? The train? What?"

"I told you, I’m not afraid."

Eames scoffed.

"They don’t expect an attack on a train. Especially with so few men."

Donowitz said nothing.

"It’s suicide."

"You went with it." Said Arthur.

Before Donowitz got a chance to retort, he felt the van coming to a stop. Everyone looked towards Stiglitz as Eames shouted,

"What’s going on?"

Stiglitz said nothing, but gave a signal that they were surrounded.  
Outnumbered, just a few miles before the station, they were stopped because of a brand new checkpoint that was put into play that night. Landa, discovering who he just managed to stop, immediately had them all round up, put in chains and sent to a holding cell. Of course he gloated, especially when he saw Arthur, but he warned the guards there anyway to watch out for all of them.

Donowitz paced as he shook his head, saying ‘I told you so’ under his breath again and again.

Eames, Stiglitz and Arthur were quiet, watching Donowitz pace until Eames finally said,

"Calm down."

"How can I be calm?"

Eames only moved his hands to the front, showing he was uncuffed. He made quick work of everyone’s cuffs, getting them free but they still behaved as if they were shackled. Stiglitz whistled to the guard, getting his attention and when he approached the bars, Arthur went up to him and said,

"Can I have some water?"

The guard laughed and when he went to turn away, Stiglitz hit him in the face, knocking him out cold. Eames helped Arthur pull him close, getting the keys from his belt as they unlocked the cell door and began to make their escape. Arthur knew the way out and grabbed a canister of petrol on the way out. Once outside the cell, they got into first vehicle they saw. Stiglitz had managed to get a weapon and he jumped into the driver’s side, Donowitz in the front while Eames got in with Arthur in the back. They started off slow, making a quiet retreat until Arthur turned slightly and saw Landa. He pointed at them and Stiglitz drove faster, Arthur telling him which direction to turn. Once they were almost out, Arthur looked at Eames and grabbed his jacket, yanking it open as Eames grinned a little.

"Why, Arthur…"

"Shut up."

He removed the matches Eames carried and lit one, dropping it behind the speeding car as the ground began catching fire, racing back towards the cell that once held them.

It was chaos, men screaming, buildings and vehicals catching fire instantly as the canister of petrol Arthur had left on another truck blew up, stopping Landa’s convoy. As the Nazi leader shouted angry orders, Arthur waved to him and Eames felt a little more smitten.


	497. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Time for OTP cliches, Forrest/Evelyn prompt: Locked In A Small Space Or Room

Evelyn gasped when the door knob came off in her hand. She blinked a few times and said,

"Oh no…oh no, no, no…"

She tried replacing the knob frantically but the light was faint and she couldn’t see very well and she began to panic. Forrest stood behind her as he put his hand on her shoulder as he said,

"Calm down, Evie, let me see."

She manuvered around him as best she could, giving Forrest the broken off knob as he knelt down and tried to replace it. When it wouldn’t stay, he gave the door a shove with his shoulder, throwing his weight against it but it didn’t give.

"Seems we’re stuck."

Evelyn sighed. It could have been worse, being stuck in a small narrow room with Forrest, but it was dark and the only bit of light was coming from the edges of the now stuck door. She regretted closing the door behind her, but it was so out of habit she didn’t think twice about it. Forrest sat on the floor near the door as Evelyn sat on the crate he had set down and she crossed her leg, only to knock into the shelf beside her.

"Do you think anyone will miss us?"

"Eventually. When they come in, we can start to holler for help."

Evelyn nodded. It would be an hour or so before anyone came in for their shift. Evelyn sighed again, seeing Forrest’s outline from the door, hearing him breathing softly on the other side.

"Forrest?"

"Yes, Evie?"

"Can you come here?"

Forrest stood and Evelyn did too, bumping into him, giggling a little as she slid her arms around him.

"Evie…"

"Might as well make the best of the situation, right?"

Forrest cleared his throat but put his hands on Evelyn’s waist anyway.  
It was a matter of minutes as Evelyn managed to get out of her undergarments and hiked up her skirts to around her waist as Forrest lifted her up, using the shelf behind them as leverage as he thrust into her.

She gasps dissolved into moans as she extended one arm to the side, knocking off some cans from the ledge, using the sturdy wood to grip onto, her other arm around Forrest’s neck, her legs tightly around his waist as Forrest held onto her. She could hear his frantic and heavy breathing near her ear, the scruff on his cheek rubbing against her face. She could smell the shine on him, his sweat and she could only feel him, not see him and that was some how more erotic. It was almost romantic in a sense, making love in the dark but in her mind, she could still picture his face, she could still see the way his eyes closed in focused concentration, the way his lips parted as he groaned.

Her thighs tensed at his sides as she made small attempts to lift herself up but she couldn’t, she was shaken to the core the way Forrest pressed her against the shelves, kissing her frantically, holding her up with his sheer force.

"Forrest…"

She kissed at his face, feeling him turn towards her mouth as they kissed and Forrest kept driving into her, the rattling of the canned goods and jars behind them mingling with their pants and the sound of wet skin meeting wet skin.

When Evelyn came, she did her best to gather up her skirts away from the space between them as she made a mess. Then, Forrest came inside her and she groaned as she felt it, slick between her thighs.   
Forrest eased her down gently and she found her undergarments, slipping them back on and made her best attempt to look as if they hadn’t been fooling around in the supply closet. She then kissed Forrest again, a small smile on both their faces when they heard footsteps just outside the door. They pulled away as Forrest said,

"Hello?"

"Forrest? That you?"

"Yeah, Jack. Open the door, it’s jammed."

Jack struggled and pulled as Forrest and Evelyn pushed and soon, the door gave and Forrest sighed in relief.

"What happened? We’ve been lookin for you for the past two hours."

"The door got jammed when we were getting ready for tonight." Explained Forrest.

Jack looked at Evelyn, noticing her disheveled state and then back at Forrest.

"Uh huh."

"It did. You saw it."

Jack couldn’t deny that and he didn’t say another word as he turned to leave. Evelyn only looked at Forrest with a smile as he cleared his throat.

"Let’s get this place ready."

"Of course. Let’s leave the door open this time."

Forrest grunted.


	498. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Grocery store sequel!! Ariadne is totally awkward the next day, but thankfully Arthur jist thinks she’s being a spaz. She almost squeaks when she sees Eames, and starts analyzing every time he and Arthur get close, catches Eames’ and on Arthur’s ass, turns red as a tomato when Eames calls Arthur to the office and she imagines what they’ve doing.

The next time she had to go to work, Ariadne felt awkward and weird.  
She couldn’t stop the images of Arthur on his knees blowing their boss and she became a total spaz about it. She felt awkward around Arthur and she oversold her simple actions, which caused a few raised eyebrows on Arthur’s part.

It was worse when she saw Eames. She forgot how to talk and made weird, high pitched noises as she ran off to go to her register. At lunch, she ended up spilling half her salad all over herself when she tried to oversell her gestures as normal to Arthur, just as Eames came in. She was a mess.

It was after she saw them together though, that it was suddenly so, painfully obvious they were dating. Or at least having sex very frequently. When they spoke, Arthur would hide his face, or his smile more specifically. They spoke close too and Ariadne began to notice that Eames often leaned in close, whispering something into Arthur’s ear. There were subtle touches, Eames’ hand sliding down Arthur’s back, his fingers skimming over Arthur’s arm. He would adjust Arthur’s name tag or his apron strings and it was almost endearing.

Then there were the obvious gestures that Eames obviously did when he thought no one was around. He would walk beside Arthur, his hand on Arthur’s ass, his thumb hooked into his belt loop as he would give him a squeeze. In the back where they thought they could steal moments, Ariadne would catch them kissing or exchanging whispers as they held onto each other.

The only time that Ariadne felt awkward again and blush would be while she sat in the breakroom and watched as Eames took Arthur into his office. She would crane her neck and bit her lip and chew on her thumbnail as she wondered if they were doing stuff in there. She often spent her entire lunch break watch the blinds, seeing if they moved, imaging wild going on’s in there. When Arthur would come out, she would realize what she had done and swallow hard, feeling embarrassed, her cheeks pink as she threw away her half eaten lunch and went back to work.

"You’ve been a real spaz lately."

Ariadne looked up from the box as she helped Arthur restock all the tomato sauce.

"What?"

"Yeah. You’ve been all….dramatic lately. What’s with you?"

"Nothing. I don’t know. I think I’ve been here too long. I keep smiling like a mad man because then if you don’t old bitties complain to Eames that no one is happy to help them."

Arthur laughed.

"He told me about that."

Ariadne laughed too and rolled her eyes as she handed him a couple of cans.

"But yeah…I guess it’s that. Sorry. I’m weird."

"We’re all weird."

"So…you doing anything after your shift?"

She saw Arthur look a bit nervous as he shelved the cans in his hands and looked down as he took some more from Ariadne before answering.

"Uh, no. Well yeah. I have to study."

"Oh. Shame. Thought we’d catch a movie or something."

"Next time."

"Sure."

When her shift was over, she sighed, grabbing her coat from the break room and making it to the parking lot where she saw Eames by his car, having a cigarette. He waved to her as she got to her car and said,

"Hey, you seen Arthur?"

"He’s inside, getting his stuff. Why?"

"No reason. You drive carefully."

She nodded and said good night as she got in her car and waited for a second, then started the engine just as Arthur came out. She couldn’t stay longer without looking even…weirder so she pulled out slowly and she kept glancing in her mirrors, seeing Arthur going to Eames’ car and she shook her head to herself.


	499. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Escort/Dancer! Arthur sequel! After the limo ride, Arthur and Eames go out a few times, and then one night are back at Arthur’s, and Arthur comes out of his bedroom in tiny briefs, a tshirt, and a schoolboy jacket and cap. He has a tie clipped to the shirt, and all coy asks professor Eames if there was any extra credit he could do to improve his grade as he sits in his lap. Eames is so turned on he goes with it, and bangs arthur on the coffee table.

Eames had never imagined himself dating a stripper, not even in his wildest dreams. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it might be, a bit of jealousy sure but Eames forgot everything when he was around Arthur.  
After seeing him a couple of times after Dom’s bachelor party, they really began dating each other seriously. Eames really liked him, really loved how Arthur made him feel, made him laugh, made him smile. He was smart too, able to keep up in any conversation and he found out his job was mostly to pay off his student loan debts.

When they began to sleep with each other, it was also just as adventurous and perfect as Eames thought that would be.

One night, Arthur invited him for a sleep over. Eames sat on Arthur’s couch while Arthur said he was going to change his clothes and he toed off his shoes, figuring Arthur would come out in sweats or pajama bottoms and they’d watch T.V before getting to the fun stuff. However, he was quickly stunned when Arthur appeared wearing short little black briefs, a flimsy t-shirt, a uniform jacket and a clip on tie. He wore knee socks with the entire get up and he walked over to Eames slowly with a shy, innocent look on his face. When he got close enough to Eames, he brought his hand to his mouth, nipping at his fingers as he said,

"Professor, I’m sorry I missed so much work this semester. Is there any way I can make it up?"

Eames was silent for a moment, just stunned and turned on for the moment until his brain caught up. He swallowed and then leaned back on the couch.

"There might be. Come, sit down with me. We can talk about what you can do to make it up."

He pat his lap and Arthur again bit his fingers before he sat down, looking worried but then did as his professor asked. Eames slowly put his arm around his waist and Arthur blushed, looking down, pressing his thighs together as he put his hands on his lap.

"Is there work I can make up? A paper I can turn in?"

"You don’t have to do any of that. Maybe you could just…I don’t know…make it up to me."

He smoothed his hand over Arthur’s thigh and felt him shutter as Arthur said,

"Oh…how?"

"I’m sure you can think of something. How about you get out of this coat, hm? It is a little warm here."

"Okay…"

Arthur undid the buttons of the coat and eased out of it, then Eames took the tie off him too as Arthur continued to worry his lip. Arthur swept his hair away from his face as he looked at Eames.

"I never…I don’t do this all the time."

"I know, baby. I wouldn’t want you to. How about you do it for just me?"

"If I do…will I pass your class?"

Eames paused to make it seedy, his hand running up Arthur’s back under his shirt, the other on his thigh, his finger catching at the top of his knee sock as he gave it a snap.

"Yeah, you’ll pass my class."

"Okay…"

Eames got the briefs off Arthur and he put him down on his coffee table, grateful for its sturdiness. He loved how Arthur kept the act up, even when he fingered him open, Arthur brought his hand to his mouth and whimpered and tried to act bashful as he tugged down the front of his shirt, trying to keep his thighs closed.

When he fucked him, Arthur let out the sweetest little moans and whimpers, the table holding up but sliding a bit with every thrust. Arthur hung on, sometimes forgetting his little act when he cursed or arched his back, lifting his legs up higher to get Eames to go in deeper. It was messy and a little difficult considering the table kept moving and rocking, but it was worth it when Arthur came with a shout and Eames followed.

He stood up, taking the condom off, his thighs aching from the position he had to keep them in over the table. They trembled a bit with every step but it was worth it considering how good he felt. He binned it and then got dressed again before helping Arthur up. They got on the couch, Arthur still in the shirt, briefs and socks as Eames put his arms around him, feeling euphoric.

"You’re amazing."

Arthur laughed against his chest.

"I’m glad it didn’t freak you out considering you are a professor."

"No…it was a turn on. A huge turn on."

"Good to know."

He grinned and Eames hugged him, kissing his face, once more impressed with his boyfriend.


	500. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur is a shy student in need of money and about to drop out of college so he poses nude for an older artist named Eames. He gets hard and gets furiously embarrased, Eames helps him relax.

Arthur was at the end of his rope. He had not a dime to his name and his next semester’s payment was about to due and he couldn’t pay. He would have to drop out and he really, really didn’t want to do that.  
He worked so hard keeping his grades up, studying every day, saving and setting aside every dime he could to take the bus back and forth, cutting corners here and there (thank god for internet links to text books) and school events that provided food, but for the most part, he could hardly make ends meet.

Now there were no ends to meet…he had nothing and he sat on campus panicking, wondering what he was going to do. He went to his next class, an art class, getting there early, wanting to set up with what little he had, borrowing the rest from the class. While he set up, thinking about his situation, one of the teacher’s assistants from another class came in.

"Oh, apologies…thought the class was empty."

Arthur looked up and saw him. He was the photographer’s assistant. They had met a couple of times, talked a little, had a few cigarettes together. He was nice, a little older than Arthur, cute too but Arthur would never say so. He was far too shy for that.

"Hey Arthur. How are you?"

"I’m okay."

He didn’t sound okay and Eames noticed. He sat beside him at the table.

"Want to get a smoke?"

"No, class is going to start soon."

"Want to just skip class altogether?"

"Don’t you have a class?"

"Nah, I just finished. Come on."

"Might as well."

Arthur packed up his things and went with Eames.

At the student center, Eames bought him coffee and they sat outside while Arthur spilled about his situation. He was near tears by the time he finished and he sighed, wiping at his eyes. Eames listened and once Arthur was done, he leaned forward.

"You know…if you’re willing to help me out. I’ll pay you."

"Help out how?"

Arthur sniffled a bit.

"I need a few models for a shoot I’m doing. It pays pretty well…I think with two or three sessions, you can pay your semester."

Arthur felt hopeful as he asked,

"What would I have to do?"

"Well…that’s why it pays so much. You’d have to pose nude."

Arthur shook his head.

"No way, I can’t do that."

He crossed his arms in front of him, his face flushing with color as he looked down.

"It’s not for everyone….and just a suggestion. But if you decide to do it…"

He withdrew his studio’s business card and gave it to Arthur.

"Shoot is tonight. The first one anyway. At eight."

Arthur didn’t nod or agree or say anything, he just stared at the card.  
It took him the rest of the night to work up the nerve to head to the studio. He was even late because he had to force himself to go in, remind himself of his situation.

When he went inside, he was praying there weren’t a lot of people and he was grateful to see just Eames.

"Hey…I thought you wouldn’t show."

"I uh…I kinda have no choice."

Eames gave him an understanding smile. He began to explain the shoot. He would take a few shots, tasteful, nothing dirty or obscene and then he would be paid. Arthur was given a robe and a screen to undress behind and he did, very quickly and then he went to the set up shot. There was no bed, nothing that would make Arthur feel uncomfortable and he was grateful for that too.

Eames stood ready, holding his camera, the lights ready and he smiled at Arthur.

"Ready whenever you are."

It took Arthur additional time to build up his courage to open and remove the robe, Eames patient the whole time. Finally, when he did,he did it with a deep breath.

"Good, now turn to your left, raise your left arm. That’s good."

Arthur tried not to look at Eames, just listening to his voice, moving wherever he was told to. He still felt embarrassed and nervous and his face was red the whole time. When he turned around, he looked down, hearing the camera clicking.

"You’re lovely, darling."

Eames’ voice began to have an effect on him and he shivered, his eyes closing, his fingertips grazing his thigh as he moved to the side, bringing his arms up to cross them loosely in front of himself when he suddenly realized he was getting hard.

He stopped and suddenly crouched down, hiding himself.

"Are you alright?"

There was concern in Eames’ voice and he was at Arthur’s side.

"I just…I um…"

His voice trembled and he could hardly stand the embarrassment. He felt the robe he wore earlier now draped around him as Eames said nothing but sat beside him.

"We can stop if you’d like. I have enough shots."

"I just…I’m sorry."

"For what? You were great."

"I just…"

He swallowed hard and Eames looked at him with a smile.

"No worries. Happens at inopportune times."

Arthur felt he would faint as all the blood rushed to his head from the shame. Eames had noticed.

"Oh God…"

"It’s fine…really."

"It’s just that…"

His voice was criminally dry and he could hardly swallow. Eames just pat his shoulder.

"It’s okay, really. You can go get dressed."

Arthur stood and quickly went to do just that.

Afterwards, he could hardly look at Eames, his face still red, his arms crossed in front of him.

"Here you go."

He handed him a check and Arthur pocketed it. Eames then said,

"Hey…are you ever going to look at me?"

"Maybe."

"Would you if we eat?"

Arthur looked up then, still a little embarrassed although now confused.

"Eat…what?"

"Let’s go have dinner."

"Oh…"

He was quiet as if thinking it over and again Eames was nothing but patient.

"Okay."

"Let’s go then. Maybe for the next shoot you won’t be so nervous."

Arthur chuckled, his cheeks still flushed.

"We’ll see."


	501. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: After Inception Eames can't sleep unless he hears Arthur's 'Go to sleep Mr Eames' so he has to find a way to hear it every night.

It was three in the morning when Arthur heard his cell phone ringing. He grumbled and woke, turning over and reaching out to his nightstand to grab it, unlocking the screen and answering.

"Hello, Mr. Eames."

"Arthur, darling. How are you?"

"It’s three in the morning, Eames. What do you want?"

He noticed how tired Eames’ voice sounded, raspy and a little sexy. Arthur smiled to himself a little as rubbed the heel of his hand into his eye. Eames eventually answered him.

"I just wanted to talk to someone. I feel like I’m having a touch of insomnia."

"Mmm…that seems like a problem."

"Would you mind? Just for a few minutes until I feel drowsy. Tell me about your day."

Arthur smiled a bit and told him about the errands he ran, about the suit he bought, about the haircut he got. Eventually he heard Eames mumbling, his words tired and Arthur said,

"Go to sleep Mr. Eames."

And Eames did.

It was a few nights later, Arthur awake this time as he did a little work. His phone rang and he answered it.

"Hi, Eames."

"Hey…did I wake you again?"

"No, but you’re awake again. Insomnia again?"

"A bit. Would you talk to me?"

So Arthur did, just mindlessly babbling on as he did some work. After an hour or so, he heard the familiar sounds of Eames humming and nodding off.

"Go to sleep Mr. Eames."

And again, Eames did.

It began happening frequently, at first every couple of months, then every couple of weeks, then every couple of days. Arthur was usually able to help, just talking, but when he couldn’t he would huff in annoyance and say,

"Go to sleep Mr. Eames."

Not even thinking on it.

Eventually, Arthur began to notice a pattern. It wasn’t Arthur talking to him that helped Eames sleep, it was him telling Eames to do so.   
He called Eames in the middle of the day after a couple of months of this. Eames answered, wide awake, chipper and surprised.

"Hey, I didn’t think I’d hear from you so soon."

"Thought I’d beat you to the punch. Did you get any mail today?"

"Well, I haven’t checked. Besides, how would you know-"

"Seriously Eames?"

"Ah, true. Look at me, forgetting who I was talking to."

Arthur could hear a door opening and Eames checked his mail and he laughed a bit.

"I got something from you. What could this be?"

"Open it."

He heard the box being opened, the tearing of tape and the sigh of the flaps scraping against the box and then silence.

"Is this…this is a digital recorder."

"Yes it is."

"Why did you mail me a digit recorder?"

"I got what you were trying to do. Talking to me every night so I could tell you to go to sleep."

Eames laughed softly, breathy and gentle.

"You figured me out huh."

"It took me a minute."

"So…does this mean it’s the end of our phone calls?"

"No, that’s for when I can’t talk to you…cases of work and all that."

"Glad to hear it."

"Eames?"

"Hm?"

"Will you call me tonight?"

There was a pause and Arthur could feel the smile on Eames’ face.

"I will. And every night after."


	502. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can you do an Eames/Arthur version of Dom/Mal story please, starting from the part when Eames realized that Arthur was behaving differently and ưeirdly. Also, happy ending!!!!!

When Arthur woke up from limbo, he felt strange and heavy. Eames woke up beside him and rubbed his shoulder and Arthur turned slowly and looked at him.

"Hey…"

"Are awake?"

Eames nodded, rubbing at his eye, sitting up properly, Arthur looking around. He felt as if he had been asleep for years but it was only a day. The sun was going down giving their living room an orange and red glow and Arthur still felt exhausted.

"Want to eat?"

Arthur nodded, looking at nothing.

Over time, Eames began to notice Arthur behaving differently. He seemed distant as if his mind was elsewhere all the time. When he was making dinner, he would sit at the counter for hours and look at nothing, his hand toying with the knife he was using to cut vegetables. Eames would come over to him, slide his hand over Arthur’s, moving the knife away as he kissed Arthur’s cheek, his other hand wrapping around his waist.

"Where are you baby?"

Arthur would turn and look at him as he asked,

"Am I somewhere else?"

"I mean you’re acting distant."

Arthur shook his head and went back to making dinner.

But it didn’t stop. Arthur was still acting as if he was unsure of something and Eames had to help him before things got out of control.  
He kissed him in bed, seeing Arthur was awake and laying quietly beside him. He lay over him, kissing his face until Arthur turned to face him, kissing him back slowly.

"Arthur…you’ve been acting distant."

"I don’t know…"

He hesitated, looking away and he bit his lip and Eames kissed him again.

"Tell me."

Arthur sighed softly.

"I don’t know if I’m awake."

Eames sighed softly, leaning down, sliding his arms around him, kissing closely.

"You are. We woke up together. We built a whole life together, we grew old together. But we knew it was a dream so we woke up."

"I know…it was real. It was so real."

He sighed softly, breathing deeply. Eames couldn’t stand the guilt anymore.

"I made you believe we were still dreaming. I took your totem in the vault. I made you believe otherwise."

"Why would you do that?"

"I’m sorry…I’m sorry…I just…I wanted to see…"

Arthur sighed deeply, closing his eyes, pushing Eames off him.

"Arthur…I’m sorry."

"You infected my mind."

"I didn’t. I’m telling you now, you’re awake. It was my doing. Take your totem right now and feel it so you know."

Arthur nodded and opened his eyes, looking back at Eames.

"I don’t want you to do anything you’ll regret. You believe me, don’t you?"

Arthur pulled Eames closer to him, kissing him again.

"I believe you."

Eames felt the relief coursing through him and he kissed Arthur again and again.

In the morning, he woke up, almost nervously as he opened his eyes and saw Arthur sitting up in bed, his hand moving over his night stand as he rolled his die again and again. When he stopped, he seemed satisfied as he sighed deeply and got back in bed, turning to Eames.

"You’re awake." Said Eames.

Arthur nodded.

"I am."


	503. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by dreamcreator01: Soldier !Bane /Baker ! Blake : Robin is the adorable shy baker who loves the terrifying military man Bane. He sends him baked goods anonymously hoping to get his attention but fails. Or does he ? Fluff all the way please!

For a few years, John had been sending baked goods to the military base not too far from his shop.

He had done so periodically just because and it had only been recently that he began adding a little extra to the deliveries.

There was a solider there, Bane, whom John had, had a crush on since the moment he saw him. A bit of asking around and prodding, he found out his name and always baked him something special, something that was delivered by his people, just for him.

It was always a small white box, sometimes filled with cookies, or cupcakes, or a slice of cake or pie or freshly baked bread. He switched it up, never knowing what Bane would actually like. He also made sure to send it anonymously.

He had done this for a few years, wondering if Bane even knew what the gifts were for or if he had done any kind digging to find out who sent it, or if he even ate anything John sent.

While John and his staff worked one day, he looked up for some cleaning to see Bane coming in. John gasped and hid behind the counter, trying to look busy. One of the girls took care of him and John listened to Bane’s soft yet deep voice asking for something specific. As he did, John realized he was asking for a certain cupcake that he had made for just Bane alone. He gasped a bit to himself and wished he had the courage to stand up and say something but he didn’t.

The girl said,

"Oh, I’m sorry, we don’t have that today."

"Oh…"

There was disappointment in his voice and John bit his lip in hope. When he dared to look up again, Bane was leaving.

It had been the best kind of response that John could have hoped for, having Bane actually come in and ask for something that John made for him.

After a week or so, Bane came in again and this time, John was frozen. He took a deep breath in panic and stayed still as Bane approached the counter.

"Hi…I came in here a while ago and I wanted to know if you had a specific kind of cupcake?"

John let out the breath as he softly answered,

"Yeah…uh you know that it was from this shop?"

Bane nodded.

"My base gets a delivery from here."

"Oh…okay."

Bane explained what he was looking for and John felt his face turning red as he listened.

"I never had anything like that before. I thought the whole company got the same thing but…this was just delivered for me."

"So you like it?"

"Yeah. It’s starting to become a bit of an addiction."

Though he didn’t smile much and his face remained the same as he spoke, John could see the start of a smile on the corner of his full, plump lips, he could see flattery and happiness in his eyes. John remained red as he looked down and said,

"I’m glad you enjoy everything."

Bane was quiet as he stepped a bit closer to the counter and whispered,

"Where…you the one sending me this?"

John couldn’t meet his eye but he nodded.

"Thank you."

John looked up and saw a bit of a smile on Bane’s face now.


	504. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Little Mermaid AU! Arthur is a mermaid prince who falls in love with sailor!Eames, doesn't have to be the full thing, just Arthur swimming to the surface and seeing Eames on the boat

Arthur was a headstrong merman, a prince of his kingdom who was enamored with the world beyond the surface of the ocean.

Behind his father’s back, he collected human trinkets from sunken ships, though he had no idea what any of them were or what they did once did. He kept them all in a secret cave that he visited often - just to be close to his treasures.

When night as he broke the surface of the ocean, he sighed in amazement as he saw flashes of color and light in the sky. He didn’t know what they were, but they were beautiful and they seem to come from a ship. He had never seen a ship that wasn’t sunken at the bottom of the ocean before and it was full of people. Arthur swam towards it and managed to pull himself up on the side, peeking through a small window near the bottom of the ship where ropes and anchors usually slid out from. Arthur was amazed, never having seen people moving before, just seeing pictures, statues and such. They danced and jumped and ran and it was such a sight for him to see.

Then, he saw a man with hair on his face, laughing and Arthur moved back, his mouth dropping. He never saw such a handsome face before, such a deep laugh, such cheer. Arthur folded his arms on the surface and rested his head, just watching him move about, dance and laugh throughout the night. Arthur stayed, watching him, enjoying the sights and the sounds and festivities, now and then the bright, flashing colors of light shot off overhead and he smiled as he saw them.

Arthur didn’t know how long he had been there, how much time had passed but he snapped from his daze of watching the man when the tide began shifting harder and the winds began to howl. Arthur looked around, a storm happening and he was thrown from the ship at a sudden wave hit him. He sunk under and quickly brought himself back up, smoothing his hair back as the rains fell hard, a different kind of light coming from the sky now, no longer colorful or happy and it struck the ship, causing fire. Arthur had only ever seen images of fire on paintings and he gasped, afraid of the flames that seem to consume everything in its path.

Arthur watched men escaping on smaller boats, paddling away, someone from the smaller ships calling up to a man on the boat and Arthur gasped as he realized it was the man he had been admiring all night. Arthur swam towards the ship again, as fast as his fins could carry him and just above the surface of the water, he saw a bright, blinding light and then debris began falling into the sea. When Arthur broke the surface again, he looked around everywhere, the men on the smaller ships calling for someone named Eames. Arthur spun around and saw the bearded man hanging onto a piece of the ship just before he sunk beneath the water. Arthur went after him, swimming fast as he saw him lifelessly falling further and further below. Arthur finally reached him, putting his arms around him and tugging him up, his tail flipping furiously as he got to the surface again, making sure the man was above as he began to swim towards shore.

Dawn was breaking as Arthur lay beside the man, sure he was alive as he breathed slowly. He watched as his hair dried, his beard getting full and light again. The waves kept breaking on the shore as Arthur stroked his face, watching him sleep and he rested his head on his chest, listening to his heart beating. When he heard him groan, Arthur picked his head up and looked down at the man, his tail flipping in excitement as he saw his eyes opening, blue, yet grey like the skies last night. He smiled as he cupped his face and softly said,

"You’re okay…"

"Who…who are you?"

His voice was barely a whisper. It was rough and ragged from the sea water he swallowed, exhausted from his near drowning. Arthur leaned down, whispering in his ear.

"Arthur."

The man looked at him again, his eyes closing again as he smiled a little and before he was able to answer, there came a shout in the distance, someone calling out,

"Eames!"

Arthur pulled back, afraid of being seen as he quickly pulled himself towards the tides and swam in as far as he could, diving below the surface as he swam to the rock formations, hiding behind them and peeking behind them to see someone else helping the man, Eames. Arthur smiled at the sound of his name, repeating it in his mind as he softly said it into the wind. He watched the older man help Eames up, his legs shaky and unsteady as Eames turned back to the ocean, looking around again.

Arthur waited until the older man got Eames away from the beach before Arthur turned to go home, a smile on his face.


	505. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy/Adam Tommy likes to play with Adam's finally longer hair.

There were so many positive things about Adam getting better.

  
He got his energy back - walking Skeletor was the first step. He use to just walk around the block, then two blocks, then around the neighborhood. Gradually, he started going for runs, building back the muscle he lost and in the process, getting Skeletor back in shape as well.

He got his appetite back, little meals or snacks suddenly not being enough and he would eat normally again, sometimes more than that since he was always hungry again.

Of course, his relationship with Tommy resumed in every way and they were both glad for that. They had missed each other while Adam was sick.

But the thing Tommy loved the most about Adam getting better again, was watching his hair grow back. He often kissed Adam’s bald head while he was sick and when he got better, Tommy loved running his hand over the tennis ball fuzz that started growing back. It often put Adam to sleep as Tommy spent hours just holding onto him and smoothing his hand over his hair.

When more started coming it, Tommy loved it, though Adam hated the awkward in between stage of a buzz cut and actual hair length. As it started growing out, Tommy would run his fingers through it, play with it often, stroke it back, watching it stick straight up first, then slowly fall over his forehead, over his ears, seeing it stick up when he would wake up in the morning, cowlicks everywhere. Tommy would smell his hair after Adam washed it, leave his hand on Adam’s head to scratch at his scalp, toy with the ends of his hair when they watched T.V together.

Adam never minded. In fact, he liked it, liked how Tommy’s hand felt in his hair, how he scratched lightly at his head and even when they had sex, how Tommy’s hand gripped his hair possessively.

When Adam got his first hair cut in a long time, Tommy went with him, a little disappointed to loose the length he was getting, but Adam just laughed. It didn’t all come off, Adam just got a trim but nonetheless, Tommy still played with the rest as if he lost all his hair again.

Adam was half asleep, the movie on T.V playing but he was losing interest as he yawned. His stomach was full, his body had a good work out earlier, Tommy was behind him keeping him warm as they spooned on the couch. As he was about to nod off, he felt Tommy’s hand on his head, stroking his hair back and Adam smiled as he closed his eyes, leaning back to his touch and falling asleep.


	506. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Prison prompt! Arthur is a nurse in the hospital ward of the prison. Eames is an inmate who came in with a deep cut on his hand and somehow keeps having to come back when he "accidentally" tears his stitches.

Arthur had just arrived at the prison, he punched in after making sure all his stuff was secure in his locker and he was snapping on a pair of gloves when he heard a guard calling for someone. Arthur ran over, relieved that it wasn’t a stretcher but just a regular prisoner, wearing a prison issued uniform from one of the shops as he clutched a rag to his hand.

"What happened?"

"He cut his hand on a machine."

Arthur sighed, leading the prisoner to a small room with glass windows and no doors. Arthur sat the prisoner down on the bed as he pulled away the dirty rag and groaned.

"Geez, why did you grab a dirty rag?"

"It was the only one closest to me."

Arthur looked up at the prisoner, seeing he was handsome and he was grinning at Arthur.

Arthur tried not to get distracted as he began to work, cleaning off the wound and seeing the slice across his palm, still bleeding. He cleaned it again and then slowly began the stitch work. When he was done, he wrapped it up and looked up at him as he took off the gloves.

"Just try to keep it clean and dry. Come back in like two weeks and I’ll remove the stitches."

"Okay….what’s your name, sweetheart?"

Arthur looked away, accustomed to prisoners trying to flirt with him and he threw the gloves away.

"Arthur. I’ll see you in two weeks…"

"Eames."

"Eames."

Eames kept looking at him, smiling until Arthur called the guard over to take him back.

It wasn’t even four days before Eames returned. He had another towel to his hand, pressing it to his palm as Arthur gave him a look.

"I gotta work don’t I? I tried not use my hand but…I had to. I think I tore my stitches."

Arthur took him back to the room and as he examined Eames’ palm, noticing that he had indeed pulled one of the stitches loose, he heard,

"Maybe I shouldn’t be in the shop until I heal."

"You probably shouldn’t."

"Is it bad?"

"No, I just have to redo one."

When he was done, he saw Eames was still smiling at him.

"You have the lightest touch, Arthur love."

"Thank you. You’re done. Try to stay out of trouble."

Eames nodded and was taken back out.

About a week later, Eames returned, his bandage still on, but ahead of schedule.

"Now what?"

"One of the ends was loose and I think I undid one. It feels weird."

Arthur sighed, wondering just what was happening with Eames that he kept coming back with problems with his these stitches. Once in the medical room, Arthur examining his hand, Eames asked,

"Are you a doctor, love?"

"No, just a nurse."

"But you’re doing the doctor’s work."

"The doctors here are busy. I can handle doing some stitches."

"I’m glad you can."

Arthur saw the stitches, the end of one had come undone and looked as if Eames was messing with it. He fixed the problem and re-bandaged his hand.

"You’re okay."

"So another week?"

"If you can make it."

Eames grinned stupidly at him.

By the second week, Eames returned, ready to have his stitches removed. Arthur did it again but Eames had to wait since he was busy at the time Eames arrived.

When Arthur was finally able to see him, he looked at Eames and said,

"I can’t believe you waited."

"I wanted no one else."

Arthur shook his head, a little smile on his face. He slowly took out Eames’ stitches, surprised that Eames hadn’t said a word or fidgeted. When he finished, he saw the thin line and dots on his palm and Arthur cleaned it off.

"How do you feel?"

"Smitten."

Arthur rolled his eyes though he was a little flattered.

"I mean your hand."

"Oh it’s fine, thank you, dearest heart."

Arthur took off his gloves and threw them out as he said,

"You can go back to work. Try to stay healthy."

Eames got off the examination table as he smiled his cocky smile at Arthur.

"No promises."


	507. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by original-plagiarism: OMG a sequel to the little mermaid Arthur please?! It's soooo cute x3 cAN THEY MEET EACH OTHER??? CAN IT BE LikE THE ORIGINAL LITTLE MERMAID??? CAN THEY KISS AND LOVE EACH OTHER?! :DDDD (just a sequel please where it's all fluffy and stuff x3)

After Arthur met Eames, he was constantly humming, swimming around in a daze, thinking constantly of Eames and wanting to see him again.

He swam to the surface again, near the beach where he had left Eames before and stayed by the rock formations for hours, hoping to see him again. Most times, no one was there. Then, there were the few times that he did get see Eames. The broad man looking out into the ocean as if he was waiting for something…or someone.

Oh what Arthur wouldn’t have given to just make himself known.

Eventually, his love turned to desperation and he went to the sea witch. He wanted to be human and get a chance to have Eames for himself. The sea witch understood and made a deal with Arthur, a chance to be human for three days for his voice. If in those three days Arthur manahed to get Eames to love him back, then he would remain human. If he didn’t then he would belong to the sea witch forever.

Arthur agreed.

When Arthur woke, he felt sick to his stomach and dizzy and he opened his eyes to see the sky.

The sky! He sat up seeing he was in shallow water near the shore and he looked down, seeing his waist below the water and slowly, knees broke the surface, then thighs. He had legs! Arthur smiled broadly, shaking his knees back and forth as he slowly attempted to stand up, feeling them shake as he lost his balance and fell back into the water.   
He gave it a few more tries, each time he shook violently, having a hard time stay up without wobbling and when he was sure he was stable, he tried to walk, his knees knocking, his feet (he had feet!) clumsy and he only managed a single step before falling back in the water.

"Are you alright?"

Arthur looked up, sweeping his hair back from his face as he saw Eames. He gasped, surprised to see him and Eames knelt down close to him.

"Are you hurt? Where did you come from?"

Arthur felt him taking his hand and Arthur pointed at the ocean. Eames looked at his gestures.

"The sea? Where you ship wrecked?"

Arthur shook his head and tried to say something but found he couldn’t - remembering he trades his voice for legs. Eames decided to forget it for the time being as he helped Arthur up, covering his nudity with his own shirt as he helped him to his castle.

Arthur was surprised to find out Eames was a prince himself. He was in awe to be taken to a bathtub and cleaned and given new clothes and shoes before he was asked to sit for dinner. They ate and Eames talked to him, asking him questions as Arthur did his best to answer with gestures and motions. On the second day, Eames took him on a tour through his kingdom, letting Arthur see all the sights and sounds, letting him taste new foods, enjoying the sound of music and even took him in his arms to dance with him.

It was all Arthur had ever dreamt of, smiling at Eames as they spent the entire day together. That evening, Eames took Arthur on a boat ride on a lake near his castle. He rowed quietly as he looked at Arthur, the boy looking around, then leaning down on the edge of the boat as he let his fingers skim across the water while Eames rowed. When they stopped in the center, the birds singing their final song before the sun went down, the crickets chirping as it began to get dark, Eames looked across at Arthur.

"I wish I knew your name."

Arthur looked up from the water as he sat up and did his best to speak, trying to sat his name. Eames tried to follow along and when Arthur got closer, he took Eames’ hand and spelled out an ‘A’ on his palm.

"A…it starts with an A. Adam? Alex?"

Arthur shook his head as he kept mouthing his name and Eames finally understood.

"Arthur…? Your name is Arthur?"

Arthur nodded excitedly and Eames grinned, looking down happily at Arthur hands, still in his own.

"I had a dream a boy named Arthur saved me when my ship sank."

Arthur only smiled, listening to him, his head tilting a little as he squeezed Eames’ hands. Eames looked back up at him.

"It could have been you."

Arthur nodded again.

"What, it was you?" Eames asked teasingly.

Arthur nodded.

Eames was quiet then said,

"Was it really you?"

Arthur kept nodding, still holding Eames’ hands as Eames slowly leaned forward, Arthur meeting him half way as he kissed him.

"It was you…it was you the whole time."

"Eames…"

Arthur smiled as he was suddenly able to talk, realizing that he had fulfilled his part of the deal with the sea witch and he had gotten Eames to fall in love with him too.

Soon, Arthur and Eames were wed and all of Arthur’s dreams had come true.


	508. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Theyve been seeing each other but jon has been a tease. I want a recreation of the doorway scene but Jon as Barbara, rubbing back against tommy getting him off and talking dirty about tommy having to earn the right to fuck his ass, asking tommy how he’d do it. Tommy panting and humping Jon telling him how good he’ll fuck him.

Jon and Tommy had been dating for a while and it was good, very good in fact though slow moving.

Tommy really liked him and he was sure Jon liked him too but Jon was slowly venturing into his new sexuality and Tommy had to be careful. Throughout dates, he felt Jon was leading him, giving him tastes of what was to come and if Tommy didn’t know better, he would have sworn Jon was teasing him.

During one date, they went to the movies and Tommy nearly flinched as he felt Jon’s hand on his thigh and when he looked over at him, he saw Jon looking straight ahead at the screen. A subtle touch got a little more brazen and soon they were engaged in deep, passionate kissing, Jon’s hand down Tommy’s jeans, working him up, but not letting him come.   
When they had dinner afterwards, Jon’s foot found its way along the inside of Tommy’s leg and Jon grinned at him. Tommy leaned closer to him as he asked,

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Maybe."

Tommy thought tonight might be the night.

When he took Jon to his apartment, they kissed at his door, Tommy pinning him against it, his hands on his hips, his fingers tugging up at Jon’s shirt, sliding his thigh between Jon’s as he heard him say,

"I should go in."

"Me too."

Jon grinned a little as he turned around, his keys in his hand as Tommy stayed where he was, Jon sliding the key into the lock before leaning back, letting his ass press against Tommy’s erection. Tommy groaned as he kissed Jon’s throat, his ear, his hands pulling him closer.

"You can’t come in yet."

"Mmm…when? Tell me when."

"You think you earned it?"

"I think so…"

"Why? Why do you think you can fuck me?"

He pressed his ass against him harder, grinding against him as Tommy groaned, his hands pulling at Jon’s shirt.

"I think we’ve been together a long time….we’re good for each other. Plus, I really, really want to."

"Mmm…you think that’s enough. Think that’s enough for you to put that…oh God…that huge cock inside me? To make me come?"

Tommy could hardly think, so turned on and rock hard and he pressed Jon against the door a little harder, hearing him give a breathy laugh as Tommy said,

"Yes…please yes. I’d be so good for you. I’d fuck you good, Angel Face. I’d be gentle…you’d come like you never have before."

Jon turned his face, kissing at Tommy’s mouth.

"Soon, okay?"

"Soon?"

Tommy felt like all the air was being punched out of him as Jon went back to the key, unlocking the door and opening it as he stepped in, turning to face Tommy one more time, kissing him again.

"Soon. Call me later?"

Tommy nodded, his hands resting on Jon’s door frame as he panted, trying to calm the hard on tenting obviously in his jeans.

"Good night."

"Good night…"

Jon looked at him once more and then closed the door, the lock snapping and Tommy groaned, his head hanging down for a moment as he held his erection, telling himself to calm down as he began to make his way out of Jon’s building to get back to his car.


	509. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Prison nurse sequel! Eames is due for a final check up on his cut, but doesn't show. When Arthur asks about it, he finds out Eames is in the hole for attacking another inmate. He realizes he feels disappointed, that he was excited to see Eames. When Eames comes back he asks Arthur if he missed him, and Arthur tries to lie and stay professional. He asks Eames why he was in the hole and Eames tells him another inmate was making crude sexual comments about Arthur, and Eames had to defend him

Arthur checked his schedule and realized he had Eames on it and he was late. He did other work in the mean time, but he found himself glancing up at the door now and then. At the end of the day, he approached the doctor on shift that day and said,

"Doctor, I had a prisoner due to come in for a final check up. He never showed."

"Who is it?"

The older man glanced at a few charts.

"Uh..Eames, William."

The doctor checked through the files on his desk and then at cross checked them on the schedule as he said,

"Oh yes. He was on the schedule. He was thrown into solitary confinement as punishment."

"Punishment? What did he do?"

The doctor shrugged.

"Who knows what these men do and why."

Arthur gave a bit of a shrug before leaving the office. Arthur wanted to shake it off, never really caring if his patients came back or not. As long as he had been working in the prison’s hospital ward, he never let himself care about any of them, even when a couple of them actually came back in a bag. But with Eames, Arthur found himself a little disappointed.

After a week or so, Eames suddenly showed up at the hospital ward. He had his same smug smile and when he approached Arthur, he tugged on his I.D badge and said,

"Hello, Arthur sweetheart. Did you miss me?"

Arthur scoffed, trying to remain professional as he said,

"No. About time you showed up for your appointment."

"Aw, my heart is broken. You didn’t miss me. I missed you."

"I’m sure you did. Come on, lets look at that hand."

Back in the not-so private exam room. Eames leaned against the examination bed and held his hand out as Arthur looked it over. He could never say it out loud that yes, he had missed Eames. In the few times they encountered each other, Eames had been very charming and sweet to him. He couldn’t even remember the last time someone paid him so much attention. As he turned Eames’ hands over, he saw the grime from the mechanics shop he worked in, deeply embedded in his nails, filth and grime on the sides and on his knuckles, fingers and the top of his hands, he saw bruises, cuts and swelling. He moved back and took Eames’ other hand, seeing the same damage.

"Is this why you were put in the hole? Fighting?"

Eames looked at him and grasped his hand.

"Yes. I got into with one of the inmates."

"Why? Your record shows you’ve been pretty good."

"Some dick head was saying some…lewd, disgusting, crude, sexual things about you. I’ll spare you the details."

"Thanks."

"I had to defend your honor."

"Well…you didn’t have to. But thank you."

"I did have to. I can’t have anyone talking about you in such a manner."

Arthur looked down, feeling a little bashful as he tugged his hand away slowly.

"Thank you."

Eames looked at him, something in his eyes made him look at Arthur…adoringly. Arthur tried his best not to bite his lip in shyness as he cleared his throat.

"You’re all done."

"Okay. When can I see you again?"

"Next time you have an appointment."

As he said it, he could see the gears in Eames’ mind turning.

"I mean, a serious injury or illness. Don’t hurt yourself."

"I wouldn’t dream of it."

He grinned again and Arthur sighed as he called the guard to take Eames back.


	510. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by dreamcreator01: Do you mind writing a sequel, maybe in Bane's point of view? Maybe have Basard and Talia tease him about Robin, and having our favorite bird blushing so much and being his adorable self. Thank you!

"There’s a delivery for you, Bane."

Barsad walked over to his friend as he handed him the white box, the logo of the bakery on the white box imprinted on the lid though obscured by the white twine. Bane took it and tried to hide his excitement as he pulled the ribbon apart and lifted the lid to peer inside.

Since his barracks began getting deliveries from a local bakery as a gesture of kindness, he thought everyone was getting these delicious, different treats. It only took a few deliveries to find out it was just him.   
When he visited his sister and told her what was happening, she cooed and teased him, saying someone had a crush on him. Bane didn’t believe her until Barsad agreed. Every time he got a new box, there was something different, equally delightful, light and fluffy on his palette. There had been a variety of cupcakes, slices of cakes, pies, fancy, flaky, buttery croissants, crisp, fresh rolls of bread, cookies, tarts. Bane had eaten everything and then had to work out twice as hard to burn off the sugar.

When he sat down at his bunk, Barsad stood by him, waiting for him to reveal what had been delivered.

"It’s a cupcake."

Bane looked at the dark chocolate cake with soft purple frosting on top of it, shaped like a rose. He held it up and Barsad looked at it from a different angle.

"Impressive. Seems your crush really wants you to know these mean something."

Bane felt it was almost a shame to eat it, but he peeled back the wrapper anyway.

"I don’t know about it being a crush."

He said in between bites. Barsad took the box, running his fingers along the box.

"The Robin’s Nest. You should try to go to this nest and see who’s sending these."

Bane didn’t want to at first, but then eventually, his curiosity got the best of him and he did end up going.

The first time wasn’t successful, he couldn’t figure out the words to ask the girl at the counter about the cupcakes, so he asked about the specialty cupcakes, but she told him there were none today.

Talia, Bane’s sister urged him to try again. She had gone to the bakery herself a few times and noted the guy who seem to be in charge was very cute.

"Maybe it’s him."

Bane scoffed.

"I don’t have such luck."

The second time Bane went, he did speak to the manager, but his name tag read John. He was cute though and after some awkward word exchanges, Bane found out it was John who had sent him these desserts. He was delighted and flattered and he smiled at John, letting him know he returned his affections.

After that, the packages were no longer anonymous. Bane would recieve his special box with different dessert and a note tucked in under the twine. He would read it and Barsad would nudge him, making Bane clear his throat.

When Bane went to see Talia, she smirked at him, satisfied.

"I told you it was him."

"You said maybe it was him."

She waved it off.

"I knew it was him."

Bane shook his head.

"So when are you going out with him?"

"I don’t…I haven’t asked him out."

"Why? What are you waiting for? For him to bake you a wedding cake?"

Bane sighed as Talia stuck her out her foot and let it rest on Bane’s knee as she made him shake it as she said in a sing-song voice.

"Ask him out."

Bane gave her a look.

"I’m sick of being teased about this. I should have never told you and Barsad about it."

"Ask him out."

"I will."

And Bane did ask John out. Eventually. He stopped by his shop often and hung out, complimenting John on what he had sent to Bane, tasting samples and taking in the scent of freshly baked goods. When John closed up one night, Bane hung around and finally asked him, though he did it softly and shyly. As he looked up at John’s face, he saw him blushing and glancing down, messing with his fingers as he said,

"Yes."

Bane smiled in delight.


	511. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur and Eames are trying to hide their relationship from Cobb and the gang, but it is getting increasingly difficult, as their subconsciouses keep putting them in very romantic and sometimes compromising situations and positions while in dreams.
> 
> (Written by Ylith!)

Ariadne wasn’t sure what exactly she expected a dreamscape hosted by Eames to look like, but this certainly wasn’t it.  Instead of a dimly lit hedonistic den populated with nubile young things, they seemed to be in some quaint French style village.  Little shops lined the streets, not a chain retailer on either side of the block as far as the eye could see.  She stepped to the side to let a couple past, the girl in a buttery yellow dress that and so enraptured with the dark haired boy at her side it almost was comical.  Church bells chimed in the distance, and a street musician happily played a violin in front of a flower shop called Guinevere’s Garden.  

As Cobb and Eames were engaged in what looked like an in depth and painfully boring discussion and Arthur as per usual was taking notes, so Ariadne opted to snoop around and try to figure out what the hell was going on in this chick flick wet dream they were currently in.  

She was eyeing a display of engagement rings at a small jewelers when a giant pastry wrapped in white paper was thrust in her face.  She jumped back with surprise, looking over to find Yusuf taking a massive bite of his own treat, confectioners sugar dusted around his mouth.  

“Can you believe all this?” Yusuf asked, handing Ariadne the pastry bursting with a tart raspberry creme.  

“Where’s the casinos, the seedy back alleys…there’s not a even a strip club.  Never thought I’d say this but I’d rather be in Dom Cobb’s head.”

Ariadne took a bite of the doughnut, an undignified moan escaping her and making Yusuf’s brows creep into his hairline.  

“Where did you get this?” she asked.  

Yusuf led her down the street, unhurried as they both took in their surroundings. They stepped aside to let yet another couple past, this time a pair of well dressed men with their arms wound about each other’s waists. Ariadne turned to watch them walk away, eyes narrowing at how the blond had his hand down the pocket of the brunette’s trousers. Of all the couples, these two stuck out the most, but true to dream form she couldn’t entirely explain why.  

“Here we are,” Yusuf said, indicating the tiny shop before them.  

She grinned at the the window advertisement featuring Lady Finger Donuts, remembering how Arthur had broken his world famous composure for the first and only time in her recollection to snatch the last lady finger from Dom’s unsuspecting fingers the one time Eames had brought treats to the warehouse.  

“Darling Bake Shoppe,” Yusuf said slowly.  

Ariadne whipped her head around to face him, eyes wide.  

“What did you say?” she asked,  

“The name,” Yusuf pointed up towards the sign.  

“Enough to give you a toothache, all this sappy nonsense.  Hardly what I’d have expected from our man Eames.”

Ariadne stared at the sign, at the name written in a precious swirling script, the back of her neck prickling as she looked back to the jewelry shop and saw the name.  Sword in the Stone Jewelers, Guinevere’s Garden, Darling Bake Shoppe….

“Christ,” she muttered.  

Ariadne was vaguely aware of Yusuf asking her what was wrong, but she was fixed on Eames, still talking to Cobb with animated hand gestures and his typical charming smile.  She shushed Yusuf and crossed her arms, watching Eames carefully, and sure enough while he was talking to Cobb, he wasn’t looking at him, his eyes rather cast over the architect’s shoulder at-

“Oh my god it is,” Ariadne hissed , grabbing fistful’s of Yusuf’s sleeves in an iron grip.  

“It’s fucking Arthur!”

Yusuf’s eyes narrowed in confusion.  

“Yes, it is….and that’s Eames and Dobb and I’m-”

“No!”  

She shook her head.  

“Don’t you see?  Look around you, all the names of these stores are based on King Arthur, and the freaking Bakery is called Darling…there’s all this lovey dovey shit…don’t you see?  Eames is in love with Arthur!”

She watched as it all clicked in Yusuf’s eyes, practically squealing in delight as Yusuf sought out Arthur.  

“Poor Eames,” he said, taking another bite of his donut.  

“What do you mean?” she asked, bouncing from foot to foot as she tried to contain herself.  

“Arthur’s probably the least romantic bloke on the planet.  He probably can’t see the forest for the trees right now.”

Ariadne frowned, deflating slightly as she watched Arthur scribble in his notebook and squint at his surroundings with his usual sterile clinical nature.  Useless boy.

“What are we going to do?” she asked, and though the question was mostly meant for herself, Yusuf answered her all the same.

“Mr. Eames is hardly known for his subtlety,” Yusuf assured her, gently clasping her small shoulder.  

“I’m sure he’ll figure something out.”

 


	512. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by dreamcreator01: Okay, someone is flirting with Adam, making him very uncomfortable and Tommy gets so jealous he beats the guy up for making our favorite paranoid guy feel awful. Thank you!

They had gone to a nice bar. It was one of those comfortable, not so noisy, not so crowded bars that had great drinks and served wonderful appetizers. Tommy hadn’t wanted to go out but Adam was going stir crazy and he had given Tommy the big soulful eyes, so they went.  
It wasn’t as bad as Tommy thought and it was nice to sit with Adam and just talk and share a plate of fancy meatballs on a stick. Tommy thought they were ridiculous but Adam liked that sort of thing so he ignored the ridiculousness.

After a couple of drinks, Tommy had to head to the bathroom and he left Adam at the bar for a bit. He had to wait - that was a first for him, there were only two stalls and the men’s line was as long as the women’s. He toyed with his phone and finally, he got to the bathroom stall. After taking his turn and washing his hands, he stepped out and went to back to Adam only to see someone else in his seat.

Tommy didn’t immediately jump to conclusions, Adam was a lot more social than him, he did have friends and a life so he thought maybe it was someone Adam knew and they were catching up. But Adam looked over his shoulder, looking for Tommy, a frantic look on his face.   
As Tommy got closer, he could hear the guy hitting on Adam, getting close without touching him and more importantly, making Adam uncomfortable.

When Tommy got there, he shoved the guy hard, nearly sending him crashing to the floor as he said,

"Don’t you know how to take a hint?"

The guy couldn’t even talk. He seemed flustered as Adam touched Tommy’s arm as he said,

"Don’t fight…it’s a nice place."

"Then we won’t fight here."

Tommy leaned down, grabbing the guy by the front of his shirt and yanked him up to his feet, tugging him outside as the guy apologized profusely, panic on his features as he tried to get out of Tommy’s grasp. Once outside, Tommy slammed him hard against the wall, knocking all the air out of him, watching him nearly collapse into a heap as Tommy got in his face.

"Next time, listen. If someone tells you they have a boyfriend, they’ll probably have one."

The guy nodded repeatedly, trying to speak but gasping out words instead.

"Get the fuck out of here."

The guy ran off and Tommy went back inside, Adam looking worried.

Tommy took his seat again as he sighed and said,

"I didn’t hit him. Scared the hell out of him, but didn’t hit him."

Adam shook his head, an amused look on his face.

"You’re crazy."

"Only about you, kid."

Tommy leaned over and kissed his cheek as he then picked up his drink again as well as one of those ridiculous meatballs on a stick too.


	513. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Jon/Tommy follow up! Jon and Tommy are watching a movie on Tommy's couch and start making out, which leads to Tommy rolling Jon onto his belly with a wrestling move and dry humping the hell out of him. They're both panting and moaning and Tommy is telling Jon everything he wants to do to him, step by step. Jon is nervous but turned on, more telling Tommy he hasn't earned the right to "come inside" yet, more Tommy telling him he'll make it so good, asks to just see Jon's ass and then rims him

It was a few dates later that Jon got back into teasing Tommy. Tommy didn’t mind. It was fun to see how far this was going to go and how much he could do before Jon put the brakes on everything.

Jon asked if he could come over to watch a few movies and Tommy agreed, loving the idea. When Jon came over, he looked delightful in his jeans and dark blue henley shirt and leather jacket. He took off his jacket and gave Tommy the DVDs as he said,

"They’re new. Thought we could watch them together."

Tommy looked over the selection and invited Jon inside, closing the door behind him.

The DVD began to play and they watched an hour or so before Jon began to tease him, his hand on Tommy’s thigh which lead to some tickling and poking and before they knew it, they were wrestling on the floor. Tommy was going easy on him but it was fun to play around with him, to touch him to feel his body close to him.

When Jon turned over to get Tommy off him, Tommy hung on instead and they both fell flat on the floor, Jon pinned beneath him. They both laughed, panting for air as Tommy realized their position. He smiled, leaning down to Jon’s ear, nipping at it as he breathed heavily against him. He slowly rolled his hips, hearing Jon gasp then as he said,

"Hey…"

"Hey…"

He kissed his cheek, his throat and ground his hips against Jon, feeling him lift his ass up and he groaned.

"You feel good like this."

"Do I? Just like this."

"Yeah…"

Tommy slid his hand under Jon’s stomach, helping him lift up more, hearing Jon moan.

"I would go nice and slow like this, baby. Put a pillow under you…have you spread your thighs like this…"

Tommy moved his knee and made Jon open his legs as Jon leaned his head back and felt Tommy kiss his throat.

"Then I’d thrust against you like this…"

He moved his hips, feeling the pressure building between them as Jon groaned, lifting his hips up to meet him half way. He kept dry humping him, feeling Jon move back, not at all minding the floor. As much as Jon liked it and was turned on, those initial nerves were still there and he couldn’t let Tommy go through with what he was promising though he was starting to want it just as badly.

"Wait…ah shit."

"What’s wrong?"

"Floor is starting to hurt."

We can go elsewhere…”

"Nice try, Conlon. You still can’t come in."

Tommy grinned, kissing his cheek as he said,

"Can I at least get you off?"

Jon hesitated, a small smile spreading on his face.

"I guess. What do you have in mind?"

"Let me get these jeans off you."

"I don’t know…"

"I swear, it’ll feel good."

Jon sighed deeply and turned over again, undoing his jeans and taking them down a little before Tommy helped him out of them completely. He then turned Jon back over as he began to kiss his shoulders, his back, lifting up the back of his shirt to kiss his skin, hearing Jon groan, his body shuttering. When Tommy got to his lower back, he tugged down the waistband of his boxer briefs, kissing every bit of exposed skin, delighted as Jon lifted up his hips, letting Tommy take down his underwear.

"Goddamn…your ass is something else."

Jon laughed a little.

"Thank you."

Tommy gripped his cheek and spread him apart as Jon gasped a little.

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me…"

Jon sighed softly and though he was nervous, he allowed Tommy to do what he wanted. He suddenly moaned as he felt the wet muscle of Tommy’s tongue at his hole and he nearly slammed his face against the floor as he cursed.

No one had ever done that to Jon before and Tommy could tell by his reaction. He kept going, pressing his tongue inside him, making soft slurping noises as Jon moaned and cried out, his thighs shaking with every flick of Tommy’s tongue.

When Jon came, he lay breathing on the floor, panting hard as Tommy lay on his side beside him, pulling over to hold him.

"You okay?"

"Fuck…that was….fuck…"

Tommy smiled and kissed the back of Jon’s neck.

"Just wait for the rest."


	514. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Pick your poison! Eames is Arthur's teacher/soccer coach/neighbor and Arthur is a little shit. He never listens, talks back, and has no respect for the property of others. Arthur does something to drive Eames over the edge and before thinking Eames drags Arthur's pants down and spanks his ass as hard as he can. Arthur goes still for the first time EVER and when Eames finally comes to his senses and realizes he shouldn't have done it, Arthur is rock hard, which makes Eames hard too.

Eames had lived next door to Arthur for many, many years and had little interaction with his nieghbor and he counted himself fortunate for it.   
But as Arthur got older, Eames began to notice what a disrespectful little shit Arthur was.

He knocked over garbage cans and let all the bags spill all over the place. He would ring Eames’ door bell and run away. He spray painted his garage, keyed his car, broke his windows. It was maddening to live next door to him.

Eames made a few attempts to make Arthur stop, trying to speak to him like an adult, but it seem to intensify Arthur’s terrible behavior.

So Eames took the next step and talked to Arthur’s parents. Or rather attempted to. His mother was rarely home and when Eames managed to catch Arthur’s father before he went to work, all the man could do was give him a half hearted apology and offered to pay for the damages.

Eames was at the end of his rope. Short of moving, he wasn’t sure what he could do to make Arthur stop being such a hellion to him. He thought of calling the police but thought it was a bit much for some juvenile misbehavior.

However, he started to change his mind when he found packages stolen, his mail dumped in the drain, his kitchen window broken and Arthur would laugh at him as he would go inside his house. Eames really hit his limit when one night, he heard a car engine and realized it was his own. He ran to his window and saw his car being stolen and he knew what it was Arthur.

He had enough and he called the police and then waited in front of his door as the police brought back his car and Arthur as well. The police asked if Eames wanted to press charges and he almost said yes until he looked at Arthur, seeing him look scared and worried.

"No, I won’t press charges. I think he learned his lesson. Thank you, officer."

The police soon left and Eames grabbed Arthur’s arm and yanked him inside as he slammed the door behind them. He looked Arthur in his face as he said,

"If you ever, ever steal from me again, I’ll have your head and I will press charges next time!"

All of Arthur’s previous worry and fear seemed to disappear and Eames began to regret not pressing charges. Arthur rolled his eyes as he scoffed.

"You’re not going to do a damn thing."

"Hey! You stole my car you little shit!"

"Whatever."

Eames reached his breaking point and without thinking he tugged Arthur’s pants down and pulled him down as he sat down, bringing Arthur over his knee as he spanked him hard.

Arthur gasped and went still, Eames hitting his ass hard and it should have hurt but much to Arthur’s surprise, it didn’t.

Suddenly, Eames came back to his senses and realized what he was doing as he stopped, his hand mid smack as he saw what he was doing and for a moment, he panicked. He was assaulting a minor…and this could be considered sexual. He lowered his hand and immediately brought Arthur to his feet, ready to pull his jeans back up when he saw his young, adorable, albeit poorly behaved neighbor boy was hard.  
He had gotten excited and there was genuine humiliation and blush on Arthur’s face. Eames cleared his throat, trying to ignore the stirring in his own pajama pants as he redressed Arthur. The boy was still and quiet, looking down at the floor as Eames stood up and began to escort him to the door.

"See if you can behave yourself now."

Before Eames opened the door, Arthur finally looked up at him and softly asked,

"If I don’t….will you spank me again?"

Eames cleared his throat, his own face getting warm as he swallowed hard.

"I might."

"Oh…okay."

Eames opened the door and waited for Arthur to leave but he saw the boy hesitate, his toe dragging on the floor.

"What are you waiting for?"

"No one’s home."

"I’m sure you have keys."

"I do…but…I’m lonely."

Eames looked at Arthur again and suddenly seem to understand.

"Alright."

And he closed the door instead.


	515. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: More with Prison Nurse! Arthur: Arthur has never really had a hard time dealing with the inmates before, but when his back is turned an inmate goes after him. He roughs Arthur up, threatens him with a scalpel and gets Arthur's pants down before Arthur is able to alert the guard. Arthur takes a personal day to collect himself, and it's a day Eames happens to "get sick" and need the nurse. When Arthur gets back Eames goes to hug him bit is stopped by the guard, much to Arthur's lament.

Arthur had never been naive when it came to his job. He knew he was in a dangerous enviroment and he knew never to let his guard down. He had gone through the job for about five years without an incident, but not everything lasts forever.

The doctor on call gave Arthur some charts to file and then told him about a patient waiting for an exam. He filed the charts and then went to see the inmate in the examing room. It was standard procedure and Arthur didn’t think anything of it as he turned for just a moment to get a pair of gloves when he felt the sudden grab around his waist and a hand around his mouth.

He had no time to shout, his hand hitting everything on the counter, throwing everything off as the inmate held a scalpel to his face, threatening to take his eye out should he shout. Arthur moved away, struggling and then feeling a punch to his face. He collapsed to the floor, dazed, his mind reeling as he felt the shock of pain lacing along his jaw as he was shoved down on his back and the inmate began to tear off his scrubs. He managed to yank them down when Arthur let out a shout for help, the guard immediately there, pulling the inmate off Arthur and restraining him. Arthur was helped up by the doctor, pulling up his scrubs as he felt embarrassed and angry and humiliated. 

He had to fill out a ton of paper work, file the proper paperwork to have the inmate punished and he was then given a few minutes alone to collect himself. When it really began to set in, Arthur thought he might have a breakdown and went home.

He pulled over to have a fit, shaking and gasping, fighting back feeling nausea.

He didn’t go in the next day, taking the time to recover, to sleep, to shower for half an hour, to get the feeling of disgust off his skin.

The following day, he went back to work. knowing if he didn’t go back then, he never would.

When he got there, he felt a little afraid, he couldn’t deny that but he kept himself busy and never put his back to anyone in a closed in space. When he took in his next appointment, he saw it was Eames.

"There’s my darling. I missed you yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"I’m feeling a bit off so I came in to see you. But they told me you took a personal day."

"Yeah…I wasn’t feeling too good myself."

"I’m sorry to hear that, love."

Arthur gave a shrug, not wanting to go into details about what happened so he turned the conversation back to work.

"Are you still feeling sick?"

"I think I was just in pain from longing after you for so long. You told me not to come back unless I was injured or sick. I think heart sick counts."

Arthur laughed a little, shaking his head.

"You’re so full of shit."

"One does have a tendency to say foolish things when besotted."

Arthur continued to shake his head and laugh as Eames then asked,

"May I hug you? I feel it would help my pain along."

Arthur wasn’t all the comfortable with hugging an inmate in any normal case, but with Eames….Eames felt different and he found himself not minding.

"Alright. Just this once."

"I’ll treasure it then."

He approached Arthur and held his arms out, ready to embrace him when a guard smacked the door frame as he shouted.

"Hey!"

He looked at Arthur as he asked,

"Everything okay in here?"

Arthur sighed, a little irritated he was interrupted now and not when it mattered.

"Yeah, everything’s fine."

"I’ll take him back then."

Eames frowned and looked at Arthur.

"Now I’ll never be well."

Arthur gave him a smile.

"Then come back if you’re still feeling off."

The light that appeared in Eames’ eyes made Arthur feel good and though he should have watched his words a little more carefully, he started to care a little less.


	516. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can you do another prison au where Arthur gets attacked so Eames makes him his prison wife and they like lie in their cell at night on Eames top bunk and they say vows to each other and Eames kisses Arthurs bruises

Eames had his eye on Arthur the moment he came into his block. 

  
So did everyone else for that matter.

Eames kept his distance, watching Arthur as he tried to survive. It didn’t take long for Arthur to need help. The moment that he was alone in a hallway, mopping, he was attacked.

He was beaten up and nearly raped if not for Eames intervining and saving him. Arthur was a shivering, scared mess and even when Eames tried to help him up to take him to the infirmary, Arthur struggled, still dazed and scared from his attack.

Eames stuck around and then brought Arthur back to his cell. Arthur thanked him again and again.

Eames regularly protected Arthur until he just outright made Arthur his wife. He moved him into his cell and kept him close. Arthur didn’t even seem to mind, feeling grateful since Eames always made sure Arthur was safe. Whenever there was an attempt on Arthur, Eames was always there to stand between the attack, to fend them off, to keep Arthur for himself. At night, they lay in Eames’ top bunk where Eames held onto him, rubbing his back, kissing his forehead.

He wasn’t sure when feelings came into play. Feelings were dangerous to have in prison, but Eames cared so much for this wisp of a boy who had no business being there. He stroked his hair away from his face and took Arthur’s battered hand, kissing the top of it, minding the bruises as he whispered to him,

"Are you awake?"

"Yes."

He sounded half asleep but Eames knew Arthur would do anything for him, even if that meant giving up sleep.

"I promise you that I’ll always protect you. I’ll always be here for you. I’ll always defend you. I’ll die for you."

Arthur’s hand clenched Eames’ and he buried his face against Eames’ throat.

"You would?"

"I would."

Arthur’s voice was soft and weak, pressing his body closer to Eames’.

"I promise to do whatever I can for you. To help you, to stay out of trouble so you wouldn’t have to put yourself in a position to die for me. I want you around forever."

Eames smiled, kissing Arthur’s hand again.

"I can’t promise you forever, darling."

"Then for as long as possible."

"I can promise that."

Arthur looked up at him, kissing him softly while Eames held onto him and kissed back. When they moved back, Arthur asked,

"Do you still want me as your wife…even if I can’t fend for myself?"

"I do. As long as you take me as your husband to defend you."

"I do."

They kissed again and again and Arthur held onto him as tight as he could.


	517. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by original-plagiarism: Arthur and Eames go to Turkey for their job in Istanbul (a very beautiful city indeed) but when they fail and are found out of their intentions, they need to run away from the mark's body guards through the crowds and they end up separating. Arthur is unfortunately chased down and cornered in a dark alley but Eames comes in at the last minute and saves Arthur. Cue in a kiss with the glimmering lights of the city illuminating the two lovers to top it off!

It was a basic, standard job in Istanbul.

Arthur took it because it was simple and he loved Istanbul in the spring. The points of interest, the history, the waterways, the way the city lit up at night. Arthur loved it and frankly he couldn’t wait to do this job and then spend some time there.

The team was well adverse as well, there was no one that Arthur didn’t work well with, Eames was even there - his on again, off again.

They were on this time and he didn’t completely hate the idea of spending time with Eames in Istanbul.

Everything was going well enough when they were suddenly kicked out of the dream early and Arthur woke to a fight going on around him, Eames grabbing him by the lapel of his jacket and standing him to his feet. Arthur hated to leave everyone else behind, hated leaving the PASIV behind but there was no time to think about it as Eames pulled him out the door.

They ran. The narrow, history filled streets a blur behind him as Arthur kept up with Eames, the mark’s security was right behind them. They had been made, they were on the run and Arthur didn’t dare look behind him, hearing the sound of the city buzzing in his ears, his heart pumping battery acid through his veins as he kept up his speed. Eames suddenly stopped and looked around before pointing to Arthur to run in the opposite direction and Arthur did without question.

He only got down an alley when he suddenly realized security had followed him. He was caught and felt the sudden smack of the end of a gun against his jaw. He gasped but otherwise made no other noise, feeling himself fall against the brick wall behind him. He wanted to fight back, but his mind spun and his senses were thrown off. He did close his eyes when he heard gun shots echoing louder through the alleyway.  
He didn’t feel pain, but he figured it was the shock of the initial shot. When he opened his eyes, looking down at his body, he didn’t see a single bloom of blood on his shirt, didn’t feel anything anywhere.

"You alright?"

He looked up and saw Eames, walking towards him, panting for air from the run, gun still in hand. Arthur took a sigh of relief as he said,

"Yes. Thanks to you."

"Come on, I lost the others but they shouldn’t be too far behind."

Arthur nodded and the two of them left, going to the street, Eames hiding his weapon as Arthur hailed the first cab he saw.

They had to flee from their luxury hotel and ended up getting a guest house instead, but it wasn’t bad, it was steps away from the Hagia Sophia and not at all lacking in luxury. Eames thought Arthur would hate it considering the significant downgrade from the Four Seasons, but Arthur loved it, thought it was cozy and still very elegant. He lay in bed, holding a towel full of ice against his jaw as Eames shut off the lights, getting into bed, putting his arm over his waist.

"How do you feel?"

The room was dim, the sun just setting and lighting up the room.

"Tired."

"We can rest for a bit."

Arthur nodded, feeling relaxed and slowly nodded off. When he woke up, the towel was gone and the room was dark now, only lit up by the city around them. He turned and saw Eames awake, on his phone.

"Hey."

"Hey. Sleep alright?"

Arthur nodded, sitting up, his jaw still aching.

"Want to grab some dinner?"

"Sure."

When Eames sat up, Arthur stopped him and he leaned forward, kissing him softly, feeling Eames kiss back.

"Thank you."

"You never have to thank me, love."

Arthur smiled and kissed him again.


	518. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Eames' friend Yusuf lives with Arthur, whom all Eames knows about is that he's a ballet dancer. Eames pictured Arthur as a femmy gay guy with perfect posture who walked like a duck, but was NOT prepared for the sexy as fuck guy with a slim hard as rock body. He was NOT prepared for Arthur's cut hipbones and peek of where there really should be pubes as he adjusted his criminally thin workout pants with no underwear. Eames is almost choking on his tongue trying not to pounce and ravish

Eames wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t like Yusuf’s roommate - even though he had never met the guy before. Yusuf had always told Eames about his dancer roommate, a ballet dancer to be exact, which just made Eames think up all sorts images in his mind.

He pictured a femmy little prissy bitch of boy who was stuck up. Yusuf said that the guy was hardly home throughout the day since he was up early in the mornings, at practice all day and when he was home, they just shared a common space. They stayed out of each other’s ways and hardly said two words to each other. In Eames’ mind that made Arthur, Yusuf’s roommate a bitch.

One night, Yusuf invited Eames over so they could have a couple of drinks and try to decide what they should do afterwards and Eames was okay with that. When he got there and took off his leather jacket, he heard the water in the bathroom running and he looked at Yusuf.

"What, you got someone here?"

"Nah, it’s my roommate. He came home early."

"Oh, finally get to see him huh?"

"Yeah."

Yusuf rolled his eyes and laughed a bit as he went to the kitchen to get a few beers. Eames made himself comfortable, sitting on the couch and laying back as he waited. He heard the water shut off and after a few minutes, the door opened and Eames was ready to hold back laughter. What he wasn’t ready for, was what actually stepped out of the bathroom.

Arthur was a tall, slender, all muscle boy with short, wavy hair. He was obscenely muscular from the dance and as he walked through the living room, he hiked up his sweat pants that were falling below his hip bones, no hair below his belly button and deep Adonis lines carved just below his hipbones. He was shirtless too and his face was beautiful. Eames felt his mouth fall and he closed it just as Yusuf came back.

"Hey Arthur."

"Hi. Sorry, didn’t know you had company."

"It’s fine. This is my best mate, Eames. Eames, my roommate Arthur."

He handed Eames his beer as Eames missed grasping it the first time, then stood up, grabbing the beer an then looking at Arthur.

"Hi…"

"Hi, nice to meet you."

He shook Arthur’s hand with his free one and then Yusuf asked,

"Would you like to join us?"

Arthur looked away from Eames and back at Yusuf.

"Thanks, but no. I have an early rehearsal tomorrow morning."

Eames couldn’t help his disappointed face as he said,

"Shame…it’d be nice if you could join us."

When he sat back down, he could see Arthur’s very firm, very taut ass, made all the more obvious by the way his sweats curved around it. He snapped his gaze back up when he saw Arthur turning as he said,

"Maybe another time."

Eames nodded as Arthur made his way to the kitchen and Yusuf sat beside his friend. Eames watched Arthur walk away until Yusuf elbowed him.

"Hey, you wanna not eye fuck my roommate right in front of me?"

"What? You fancy him?"

"Uh, no. But you’re creeping me out."

"You didn’t tell me what a fine lookin’ bird he is."

Yusuf scoffed.

"Oh God…"

"Is he…?"

"I don’t know anything about him, mate. I just know he’s out of your league."

"Why?"

"Because, he’s classy and you’re….you."

"Fuck you."

He elbowed Yusuf back hard as they laughed. When Arthur walked back, now holding a cup of yogurt, Eames grinned as he watched him go.

"It was nice finally meeting you, Arthur."

"You too."

He smiled a bit at Eames and Eames watched him go again as Yusuf drank his beer and rolled his eyes.


	519. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Jon has tried and for the most part succeeded to avoid porn as he's worried he'll get back into the addiction. He's so curious about bottoming though, as he really wants to for Tommy but is scared, so he chances some gay porn. He really gets into the video, but instead of just because of the images, it's cause he's imagining Tommy doing it to him.

Jon didn’t really miss porn as much as he thought he would.

When he stopped before, he had a couple of relapses but once he started up with Tommy, he didn’t miss it all.

Until things started getting hot and heavy between them.

After that, Jon couldn’t stop thinking about sex, about Tommy fucking him, about all the teasing things Tommy had said to him before. So against his better judgement, he watched some porn - gay porn.

He figured he’d get an idea of what to expect and probably a laugh or two but after a couple of minutes into the first video, Jon couldn’t stop watching…and he wasn’t laughing.

He watched with the same intensity as he use to watch porn, got just as hard and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching down to his erection and making it worse. He rubbed over his basketball shorts, watching the scene play out before him and he groaned as the image of Tommy laying on top of him the other night, ran through his head. He cursed as he kept thinking about it, the top’s movement on his screen, reminding him how Tommy moved against him and he slid his hand past the waistband of his shorts and he began to jerk himself off.

He kept thinking about Tommy fucking him, pressing him against the bed, pinning his wrists down, his voice growling in his ear, nipping at it, telling him how much he wanted him.

Before Jon knew it, he came. His head dropped down as he gasped for air, shaking as he swallowed hard. He slowly moved his hand back and stood up. He washed his hands and then came back to his desk as he sat down and shut off the porn screen he was at and then looked at his phone.

He was tempted…so tempted to call Tommy and though he was a little afraid of bottoming, he was more horny then afraid at that moment. He picked up his phone and called Tommy, waiting as the line rang once, then twice before Tommy picked up.

"Hey."

"Hi.."

Jon realized how scratchy and sex strained he sounded.

"What’s going on, Angel Face? You okay?"

"Yeah…I’m great."

"You sound great."

"Are you busy?"

"No, I just got back from the gym."

"Good…don’t shower and come over."

There was some silence before Tommy answered.

"You want me to come over just like this?"

"Yeah."

"Am I showering there?"

"Yes."

"Oh…okay."

"Yeah…I want you to come inside."

There was silence again before Tommy let out a breathy laugh.

"Alright."


	520. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: More Nurse!Arthur The thing with working in a prison is the inmates gossip more than anyone. Arthur has to have a meeting with the warden because of the incident, and before long everyone knows about what happened. A couple guys are crude with him, make sexual comments. Then Eames comes in with split knuckles, he'd heard what happened and punched a wall so he could check on Arthur. Tells Arthur he'll shank the guy, Arthur makes him promise he wont, then lets Eames sneak that hug.

Arthur would have rather put the whole incident behind him and move on with his life but gossip was a powerful thing. Gossip reached every corner of the prison and soon, Arthur was called into the warden’s office.

He had already filed his paperwork with him and had a meeting but the gossip mill was in overtime and the warden was just being thoughtful enough to let him know.

"There’s a lot of words going around. I just want you to be aware."

Arthur nodded, understanding that.

He wished it had just been the prisoners who talked, who teased, who yelled things at him when they came into the infirmary. But the guards snickered when they saw him, they teased him and mocked him. They laughed saying he was prettier than the other nurses there, of course he got attacked. It made Arthur angry more than anything and he didn’t hesitate to report each and every guard that said anything about him. The prisoners, he couldn’t do anything about.

He was on the clock one day, just taking some inventory of some of the medicines when he heard one of the nurses say,

"Arthur, you got someone."

"Okay…not to be rude by why don’t you handle it?"

The nurse, an older woman rolled her eyes and sighed.

"This one only wants you. I tried to take care of him and he refused treatment unless it was you. He’s a pain in the ass."

Arthur immediately knew it was Eames. He stood from the storage room and went out, taking Eames to the exam room as he put on a pair of gloves. He noticed Eames was holding paper towels to his hand and Arthur took those off and threw them away seeing bloody, split knuckles. Arthur sighed.

"What did you do?"

"I heard about what happened."

He sounded serious and Arthur had never heard him like that. He looked up at him seeing concern and worry mingled with rage in his eyes. Arthur looked down, feeling all the more embarrassed for some reason that Eames knew.

"It was nothing. He didn’t do anything but scare me."

"You sure?"

Arthur nodded, cleaning off the wound.

"Did you hit someone?"

"I hit a wall so I could have a reason to come see you since I’m not sick."

Arthur laughed a bit and shook his head. He finished cleaning him off and began to put some antibacterial ointment on the broken skin since it couldn’t be bandaged. As he did, Eames said,

"I’m going to kill him. I know who attacked you."

"Eames…that’s not funny and also not necessary."

"He shouldn’t have put a hand on you."

"You’re right, he shouldn’t have but I don’t want you to get in trouble."

Eames’ hand tensed around Arthur’s and Arthur looked up at him.

"You’d care if I got in trouble."

Arthur looked down, feeling a little warm as he softly whispered,

"Yes."

Eames grinned and Arthur finished up, moving back and throwing the latex gloves away as he said,

"You’re done."

"Could I hug you now? We were interrupted last time."

Arthur glanced around and nodded, looking down for a moment and letting Eames put his arms around him and held him for a moment before he let go and he stepped back. Arthur couldn’t help but smile as Eames then headed back to the guard to return to his cell.


	521. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Eames does not like or trust Dom Cobb, and prefers to keep clear from him. He does like Arthur, though he's sure the feelings aren't mutual, and he loves to tease him. Dom wants Eames for a job, and has Arthur contact him about it. Eames texts Arthur back and forth, finally jokingly telling Arthur he'll consider the job if Arthur sends him nudes. About 20 minutes later, Arthur send him a nude photo, promises one from behind if Eames takes the job.

When Eames checked his messages after hearing the little notification, he smiled seeing it was from Arthur.

_'We have a job in Finland. We need the best.'_

Already playing on the ego. The job must be from Dom.

_'Hello Arthur darling. No greetings? Just right to the meat huh?'_

_'Hello Eames. We have a job in Finland.'_

_'Who's we?'_

_'Dom and I. I know you don't care for him…'_

_'That's an understatement beloved.'_

_'Would you take the job or not?'_

_'What's in it for me if I take it?'_

_'Other than your usual cut?'_

_'Yeah. You're making me go to Finland on the tail end of the winter season. You're going to make me tolerate Dom. What else do I get?'_

_'My gratitude.'_

_'As wonderful as that is, what else you got?'_

_'Since when is anything I give you not enough?'_

Eames’ eyebrow went up a little, a smile quirking on his mouth. Arthur was making a joke. Eames was a little heavy handed when it came to his affections to Arthur. He always made his flirting light and fun so Arthur would never feel cornered or uncomfortable. Mostly, Eames just figured Arthur would never return his feelings.

_'I am grateful for it. I just need a little something more to sweeten the pot. Dom is an ass you know.'_

_'…I know.'_

There was a pause and Arthur sent another message.

_'What do you want?'_

Eames thought for a moment and then sent out the first thought that popped into his head.

_'Send me a nude and I'll consider the job.'_

He laughed, trying to imagine Arthur’s undignified look, then his eye roll.He set his phone down and went to the bathroom, returning a few minutes later expecting Arthur’s reply. He got nothing so he went back to watching T.V. After about twenty minutes, Arthur still hadn’t replied so Eames thought he may have gone too far this time. 

_'Arthur, I was kidding. Don't be cross with me. I'm sorry I took it too far.'_

A moment later, his phone vibrated and he opened it to see…a nude.  
It was Arthur, most of his face still in frame from the downward angle of the photo, showing off his lean chest, an adorable constellation of beauty marks down the planes of his muscular torso. There was a trickle of hair below his belly button and then his cock, Arthur’s hand holding onto it with his free hand, then his toned thighs. Eames was stunned into silence and he kept looking at the picture, impressed with Arthur’s figure, his bravery in sending it.

Eames was also grateful for the high definition of both his and Arthur’s phones.

He got another message a moment later.

_'I'll take one from behind if you take the job.'_

Eames’ mouth watered. He had always seen the fine, bubble butt that Arthur covered in fine tailored trousers and had always been a great admirer of it.

_'I'll take the job. I'll do anything you want.'_

He could practically hear Arthur’s laughter in his mind as he began to undo his pants, sliding his hand inside as he held his phone. Arthur sent another message.

_'Good to know ;D what will you do for me when we're on the job?'_

_'Send me another picture and I'll tell you.'_

_'If I do, will you send me one?'_

Eames grinned, his night becoming more and more interesting by the moment.

_'Of course, love. Whatever you want.'_


	522. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur and Eames Brokeback Moutain AU? It's their first trip up there without the herds of sheep and they make the most of their time alone to get to know each other and commence fluffiness in their tent.

They had walked this path a thousand times before and yet somehow, Arthur found himself nervous anyway. Probably because it was the first time he was following Eames up the path on horseback, without the herd of sheep bleating around them.

They got to the usual spot, the isolation everywhere but it was calm and peaceful and Arthur took a deep breath as his horse stopped and he looked up the endless, clear blue sky. He got off his horse and began to unpack his gear, Eames doing the same as they looked at each other for a moment and smiled.

They had met a year back, answering an ad to help bring up a herd from an old farmer who couldn’t do it anymore. It was a two man job and since they were the first to answer, they got the job. They hardly spoke in those first few weeks, just nodding and exchanging one word answers. But over time, they began to develop a good back and forth, a solid friendship building and as they camped with the sheep on the days they stayed over night up in the mountain, they got to know each other better.

Arthur began to feel something for him, something that he knew he should bite down on and dismiss but instead, he nursed it and let those long days warm his body, warm his heart.

Then one night as the herd slept outside and they shared a tent and a laugh and a smoke, Arthur looked at him and saw something there. He was sure of it and let his fingers graze over Eames’ hand - an invitation.   
It escalated from there and since then, they took every moment they could to be alone and with each other in those mountains.

Now they were going back to spend a long weekend there - neither of them really moving past their jobs, living a town apart as to not arise suspicion on their relationship and saw each other whenever they could. After they set up camp and a fire, Arthur found how much quiet it was without the sheep and he smiled as Eames settled beside him, watching him cook over the fire pit.

"You okay?"

Arthur nodded, a small smile still on his face.

"I’m just happy."

Eames put his arm around him, without worry or fear.

They ate, then fished, then walked around for a bit, waiting for the night to settle. Once it was dark and their horses were fed, they had dinner, then went to bed. They lay side by side, sleeping bags open so it looked like one big bed and shared a cigarette. It reminded Arthur of the night of their confessions. Eames gave him the cigarette as he watched him, a smile on his face.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Arthur exhaled lazily, his eyes closing as he sighed.

"I wish we could live here."

"Me too."

"We should just buy a farm somewhere and live out the rest of our lives there."

Arthur opened his eyes and looked at Eames as he gave him the cigarette in return.

"You’re serious?"

"Why not?"

Arthur laughed a little and turned to his side as Eames took the last drag and then extinguished the last of it as he put his arm around Arthur and kissed his forehead.

"It’ll be nice. Just you and I…we could even raise some sheep if you’d like."

Arthur pressed his cheek to Eames’ chest, still covered by his flannel shirt as he said,

"Yes. It sounds perfect."


	523. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Prison nurse Arthur! Eames has a really nasty cold so he has to stay at the infirmary and Arthur takes care of him. (yes, I have a cold too and I need somebody to suffer with me)

During the winter season, lots of inmates usually got sick.

It wasn’t usually bad but one year, it did. Inmates kept coming into the infirmary with mild and different cases of colds and annoying aches that doctors often recommended just needed a day of rest.

Then a handful would come in with bad flu like symptoms and Eames was one of them.

He looked awful and he had a stuffy nose and a serious sounding cough and body aches. He was running a fever when he was brought in and Arthur immediately gave him a bed, the doctor getting to him as Arthur took his temperature, then his blood pressure.

"So, you’re finally here for a reason."

Eames smiled a bit as Arthur took his blood pressure, the stethoscope in his ears as he smirked a bit at Eames.

"It’s worth it to have you tend to me."

He turned his head, bringing his free arm up to cough into the crook of it as Arthur took the stethoscope out of his ears as he wrapped it around his neck.

"Well, it won’t be just me, lots of inmates are sick."

"Aw, so they get your attention too?"

"Unfortunately."

Eames got a bed in the infirmary and a shot of antibiotics since he had the bad flu that seem to be nailing most of the prisoners. He slept, dozing in and out of consciousness as he suffered through coughing fits. Arthur checked on the other patients, doing his rounds as the doctors did too.

By the end of Arthur’s shift, he went over to Eames and touched his arm, feeling him still warm. As he did, he realized it was the first time he touched him without a layer of latex between them. Eames woke then, turning to look at him.

"Hey. You’re leaving?"

"Yeah. My shift is over. I just wanted to say good night."

Eames smiled, his eyes mostly closed which made him look dopey.

"This flu was worth that."

Arthur didn’t bother to hide the smile that spread on his face.

"Good night."

"What time are you coming to check on me tomorrow?"

"I start in the afternoon. Don’t be stubborn. Let the morning nurses tend to you."

"I just want you."

"But I won’t be here until later. Don’t be stubborn. For me?"

Eames opened his eyes and looked at him as he took his hand.

"Okay. For you."

Arthur nodded, pleased and gave Eames’ hand a squeeze.

"Good night darling. Be safe."

"You too."

Arthur slowly let go of his hand, turned and left.


	524. Tuck/Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tuck has to go on an undercover mission which includes having a female colleague to be his partner at a fancy party. On the verge of being discovered, she kissed Tuck to make a distraction and unfortunately, Tom was there as well

Tom never liked to do missions close to home. Not even in the state over. It felt too dangerous, bringing trouble too close to his doorstep, too close to Tom.

But he didn’t have much of a say in the matter. FDR was nursing a wound from his last mission and now Tuck had to play the ladies man. Tuck use to not mind - he use to not mind a lot of things, but now with Tom in Tuck’s life, Tuck minded things like this.

He had to attend a black tie event, a fellow colleague as his date, both in formal wear. They had a target to look out for and his colleague was a nice enough girl who knew of Tuck and his situation.

"I usually go to these things with FDR. Is he any better?"

"He is…but not well enough."

She smiled to the coatcheck and held her clutch in her hand as she took Tuck’s arm. They were in another city, a magazine publishing company was throwing the event and Tuck kept an eye out for their mark. Rose, Tuck’s colleague picked up a flute of champagne and walked with Tuck as she sighed,

"I hate these things."

"I met my boyfriend at one of these. So I have a bit of a soft spot for them."

"Aww."

Rose smiled at Tuck as he smiled back.

They took a dance, trying to mingle in and when they turned to get off the dance floor, Rose gripped Tuck’s hand tightly.

"What is it?"

Tuck whispered.

"I think security recognizes us."

Tuck didn’t bother to look around, just kept his pace to the bar where he and Rose ordered another drink. From the mirror behind the bar tender, Tuck could see security milling about. They were being subtle which just made Tuck all the more nervous.

Rose tried to keep her face away from their view, holding her martini glass up as she looked as if she was flirting with Tuck but in reality, she was looking around, trying to get the mark before they were caught.

"He’s on the other side of the ballroom."

"Figures."

Tuck whispered against the rim of the tumbler in his hand.

"I’ll get him. You stay put, warn me if security moves."

Tuck nodded and set his tumbler down as Rose leaned close to him and kissed him as if they were sharing an intimate moment. Tuck used the moment to glance behind her and Rose let go, as she headed to the mark. Tuck turned his back to security, watching them through the mirror as he drank his drink, acting casual and calm when someone sat beside him. There was a deep sigh as Tuck turned and much to his horror, he saw Tom. He set his drink down a little too hard, having it spill as Tom said,

"Smooth."

"What are you doing here?"

"You’re not the only with a job."

"I thought…"

"You thought I was home. I told you about this party."

"I didn’t think it was the same one."

Tom scoffed.

"Figures."

"That thing…it was a distraction for security."

"Mmhmm."

"I swear it was. I’m in the middle of a job."

Tom nodded and set his empty champagne flute down on the bar top.

"I need you to leave. Please." Pleaded Tuck.

"Fine."

Tom started to leave and Tuck risked his entire mission as he followed Tom to the entrance of the ballroom and then stopped him.

"Hey…you’re not upset are you?"

Tom shook his head.

"Be careful."

Tuck nodded, feeling relieved.

The mission went on without a hitch, the mark taken care of, Rose and Tom both safe.

Tuck swore to never do another mission with any female counterpart again.


	525. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I would love to see Jon meeting Brendan and Tess? Like after a fight or something. Brendan and Tommy are just starting to really speak again so he didn't know that Tommy had someone.

After a few months of dating, nearly a year, Tommy looked down at Jon as he lay beside him, stroking back his hair as he said,

"I’d like you to meet my brother."

Jon opened his eyes, half asleep as he hummed a bit.

"Hm?"

"I’d like you to meet my brother."

"Oh…"

Jon felt a little more awake now as he reached up to his eye, rubbing it for a moment.

"I didn’t know you had a brother."

"Yeah. We were estranged for a while but…we recently started talking."

Jon looked at him and felt a little nervous, meeting family was a big step.

"Okay."

Tommy smiled at him.

Jon was nervous as he got out of the car, heading towards the diner where he was going to meet Tommy’s brother Brandon and his wife Tess. Tommy had told him a bit about his brother and sister-in-law, but he didn’t know too much since they just started getting to know each other again.

Tommy lead the way and Jon followed to the booth where a woman and man were sitting already, the other side empty and Tommy stopped at their side and said hello. The woman, Tess obviously stood up first, Brandon sliding out as Tess hugged Tommy, then Brandon. Jon stayed behind, almost feeling as if he would be intruding.

"Brandon, Tess, this is Jon. He’s…he’s…um…"

Jon couldn’t blame him. He wasn’t sure himself what to call what they were. They were dating and seeing each other only…but the word “boyfriend” still sounded awkward on both their tongues. Brandon seem to understand however and after his and Tess’ initial surprise, Brandon extended his hand out to him and said,

"HI Jon, it’s good to meet you."

"Good to meet you too."

"This is my wife, Tess."

Jon smiled and shook her hand too and then sat down with Tommy on the other side of the booth.

Brandon and Tess were nice, warm, welcoming people. They had two daughters which Brandon showed Tommy updated photos of and then Jon took a look, smiling at the girls. Jon laughed at how the pictures on the phone changed, the girls in fairy costumes running around their backyard, posing, then laughing, then some with Tess, then one with Brandon wearing the fairy wings as well. Tess then remembered she had more photos.

"They got their school pictures!"

She opened her wallet and took out two smaller photos and handed them to Tommy.

"They wrote something on the back to their uncle."

Tommy turned it over and Jon looked, seeing a child’s scribbles, ‘To Uncle Tommy, Love…’ and Jon couldn’t really read the names, it was hard enough to read that much. They then had their food, laughing, talking and Jon felt as if Brandon and Tess understood his and Tommy’s relationship and didn’t bring up too much about it.

While they had coffee, Tess asked,

"How long have you two been seeing each other?"

Jon smiled at her phrasing.

"Nearly a year now." Answered Tommy.

Jon agreed.

"That’s good. You both seem happy. But Tommy…you got a glow about you…" Said Brandon.

Tommy laughed, almost shyly and Jon looked at him, feeling so proud at that moment.

When dinner was over and the bill was settled, Tommy and Brandon fighting over it, Brandon finally winning out, they stood out in the parking lot, talking a little more.

"We have to do this again, soon. Seriously, I’m not just saying that."Said Brandon.

Tommy nodded.

"Yeah this was fun. It was really great meeting you both." Said Jon.  
As they began to say good night, Tess hugged Jon that time, warmly, tightly.

"We’ll have dinner next weekend. Our place. You can meet our girls."

Jon nodded, hugging her back as Brandon then did the same. They said bye to Tommy next and then everyone parted ways. In the car, Jon smiled a bit, feeling Tommy holding his hand.

"You alright?"

"Yeah…it was great to meet your family."

"Yeah…they’re great. Thanks for coming with me…meeting them."

"Of course."

Jon gave his hand a squeeze, happy he was able to do this for Tommy. It was such a big step and for once not an intimate thing though at the same time….it felt like it was.


	526. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: Arthur's on a date at a sports game, but its started going south fast. At the game the Kiss Cam turns on them, and Arthur excitedly turns to his date, but this guy seems more interested in the game or phone. Before the camera turns away, Arthur is tapped on his shoulder by Eames, the very attractive man on his other side, who offers to kiss Arthur. Arthur is delighted to kiss on the cam and diss his rude date and Eames gets the guy hes been watching more than the game!

Arthur had agreed to the basketball game because he did like basketball and Robert Fischer was hot so when he asked him out, Arthur was all too willing to go.

But when he got there and after a couple of plays, Arthur realized that Robert was more interested in his phone then in the game. Arthur watched but realized Robert wasn’t participating with him and Arthur started to feel a little alone.

When half time happened, the Kiss Cam started to go around the stadium. Arthur watched it, smiling at the couples who kissed and laughed and suddenly, the camera was on them. Arthur struggled to get Robert’s attention and he tugged at the sleeve of his coat as Robert just held up one finger, telling him to wait. Arthur frowned as the camera moved off them and went to other couples.

Arthur felt a little foolish, having hoped for a nice memory when it was already going down hill so fast. But it seemed as if the person in charge of the camera decided to give them another chance when the camera focused back on them. Arthur tugged on Robert’s sleeve again as Robert turned to him, looking annoyed as he said,

"What?"

"The camera is on us!"

Arthur pointed to the camera, hoping Robert would get the message but instead, Robert returned to his phone call and the camera was off them again.

Now it was a matter of public humiliation. Twice, twice Arthur had attempted to get kissed only to be snubbed…in front a huge crowd. Arthur felt his face flush as he sat in his seat, wanting to go home, no longer having any fun, regretting this awful date. He continued to watch the camera, smiling a little when the couples continued to kiss and then, a third time happened.

Arthur didn’t want to try again, he felt embarrassed enough but he knew Robert was probably unaware of what was happening.

"Robert, the Kiss Cam is on us…"

"Oh my God, Arthur, I don’t care!"

Arthur turned away feeling ashamed when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over and saw a really cute, slightly bearded man, a cap on his head, leather jacket on, a plaid shirt. He had a crooked tooth smile and brilliant eyes and heart shaped lips. He gestured towards the camera and Arthur, without thinking, nodded and let this stranger kiss him.

This all happened in a matter of a seconds, but for Arthur, it felt like a lot longer. He could hear the roar of the crowd around them and when he pulled back, the guy stood up, taking Arthur’s hand as Arthur looked back at Robert, seeing him shocked and silent, his phone still in his hand.

"I’m leaving. Thanks for the game."

Arthur didn’t feel bad about ditching Robert half way through the date considering Robert had ditched him much earlier on. The entire stadium cheered and applauded, throwing popcorn at Robert as Arthur left with the stranger, smiling a little as the guy leaned over and said to him over the noise,

"I’m Eames."

Arthur smiled and looked back at him.

"Arthur."

"It’s good to meet you."

"Like wise…"

They managed to get outside and Arthur tugged up the collar of his coat as Eames asked,

"Want to get something to eat?"

"Yes."

Arthur smiled and went on his second date of that night. Only this one went much, much better.


	527. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: Have you seen that video of that man who wakes up from surgery and forgets who his wife is while still suffering from anesthetic induced amnesia. Cant even say it's inspired, as its basically the same thing, but with Arthur and Eames! and like the real deal, please stick with a happy ending, because of course Eames gets his bearings back once the medication wears off. I'd love to see the funny and cute things you have Arthur say to his slightly confused husband! So, patient!Eames & Happy!Arthur!

Arthur was sitting by Eames’ beside right after he came out of surgery. Eames had, had minor surgery and was still asleep when he was wheeled in. Arthur sat by his side and waited, reading a book until he heard Eames stirring.

"Hey…how do you feel?"

Eames slowly opened his eyes, still groggy as he said,

"Heeey…"

Arthur realized he was still doped up and he smiled a bit.

"Hi."

"Did the doctor send you? God you’re beautiful…"

There was a bit of alarm in Arthur’s mind for a moment until he remembered what the doctor said - that there might be some anesthetic induced amnesia and it would wear off as soon as the anesthesia wore off. Arthur laughed a little as Eames said,

"Whoa…you’re just…the loviest man I’ve ever seen. Are you a model?"

Arthur snickered a bit and picked up the little plastic cup next to Eames’ bed side table as he said,

"No, I’m just sitting here, waiting for you."

"Who are you? What’s your name?"

"My name is Arthur, I’m your husband."

He watched the shock in Eames’ face, the pleasant surprise on his expression as he asked in shock,

"You’re my husband?!"

Arthur smiled, holding the cup still urging Eames to take a drink but he was too surprised with this new information to care about the water.

"Holy shit! Damn…."

He made a few more noises as he processed the information and he turned away for a moment, a smile on his face before he turned back to Arthur and asked,

"How long?"

"Just drink some water, you’re waking up."

"Have we kissed yet?"

Arthur laughed again, shaking his head.

"Just have some water."

He eventually guided the straw to Eames’ mouth and he took a sip before leaning back on the pillows.

"Ah…that’s cold baby…it’s cold…how long have we been married?"

"A long time."

"Oh my God…I hit the jackpot!"

Arthur laughed softly and urged Eames to drink more water. As he did, Eames mumbled to himself,

"That’s the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen…let me look at you…"

Arthur leaned a little closer, feeling Eames’ clumsy hand on his face, Arthur laughing a little as Eames’ drugged rant continued.

"Whoa…your teeth are straight. Turn around…"

"No! Drink some water."

He still laughed and Eames took another sip. When he was done, he looked at Arthur, slightly confused and he asked again, as if to confirm,

"We’re married? Wow…I gave you that ring…I must have really wanted to wife you…"

Arthur laughed again, still smiling.

Eventually, Eames came back to his senses, still smitten with Arthur all throughout his recovery. Gradually, he was back to normal as the anesthesia wore off and he kept smiling at Arthur.

"I’m lucky….lucky me…lucky, lucky, lucky…"

"You’re still drugged."

"Nah, I just know what I have."

He grinned at Arthur and Arthur could see the clarity in his eyes, knowing that Eames was back to himself. He held his hand and sat by his side.

"I’m glad you’re well."

"I’m glad you’re here."

"Where else would I be?"


	528. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Arthur sends Eames Nudes Sequel: As soon as Eames sends Arthur his flight itinerary, he gets a photo from Arthur of himself from behind, leaning down on his elbows on the bathroom counter with his ass arched up. Eames sends him a picture of the tent in his pants with the caption "look how hard you made me". Arthur replies he'll see better without the pants. Eames sends another, and sexting commences. Eames tells Arthur what he'd do to him, arthur coy at first then explicit.

The moment Eames got his flight information, he texted it over to Arthur.

He didn’t expect such a quick, nor such a wonderful response.   
When he opened Arthur’s message, he saw it was a picture, which he opened as he laid back in his bed. It was Arthur himself, the promised picture of him from behind. He sat on a bathroom counter, the faucet of the sink visible from the mirror, Arthur’s well toned back and firm, plump ass in the photo as Arthur held his phone up over his shoulder to take the photo.

Eames slid his hand down his pants as he looked at the picture, counting the beauty marks below his shoulder blades, a small nick that looked like a knife scar on his side and of course that ass…oh God it was even better than Eames imagined. Before he popped, Eames took a picture of his tented pants, sending it to Arthur.

_'See what you did?'_

He continued looking at Arthur’s picture, sighing to himself, keeping it with the other as he slid his thumb back and forth between the two, giving himself slow, lazy tugs.

_'It would have been better without the pants.'_

Eames grinned at his response and he set his phone down to undo his pants and take his erection out of his underwear, sliding back his foreskin as he took a picture of it and sent it to Arthur.

_'Oh…that's nice. Can't wait to see it person.'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'Yeah. It'll be nice to touch it myself. To feel it. Have its weight in my hand.'_

_'Just your hand?'_

_'Well…you know, I'll do more, gradually.'_

_'Gradually?'_

_'Gradually.'_

Eames bit his lip and he wanted to continue but texting while trying to jerk off was trickier than he thought. He had to stop and call Arthur instead.

"So what are you up to?"

"I’m about to take a shower. Why else would I be naked in a bathroom?"

"You were texting me naked?"

"Yes."

Eames grinned as he kept stroking his cock.

"I’m trying to wank with you on the phone. Talk to me."

"Eames….seriously?"

"You can’t send me a picture of your naked self and not expect me not to wank."

"Well…tell you what…you can keep going. Just imagine how after I pick you up from the airport, I’m going to take you back to my hotel room and I’m going to strip out of my clothes while you get out of yours. Then, you’re going to lube your fingers, spread me open and then fuck me deep and slow for at least an hour."

"An hour….?"

Eames’ voice was a little deeper and sex strained but he smiled.

"I can do an hour…"

"Oh can you now?"

"Yeah…I’ll fuck you deep and slow for an hour. Maybe longer."

"Mmm….you promise?"

"Yes."

"I’ll hold you to it. Now, I’m going to shower. I’ll send you another picture when I get out."

Eames was still stroking himself when he groaned.

"You’re going to kill me, darling."

"Good bye, Eames."

"Good bye, love. I’ll see you soon."

Eames hung up and finished jerking off, still looking at Arthur’s picture and with the anticipation of fucking Arthur very, very soon.


	529. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Prison Nurse continued! Arthur is on his rounds and finds Eames mopping the floor. Eames tells him he was transferred to the medical unit for work detail. Lots of winking, some flushing, and some playful eye rolling ensue. Then the looks get more longing, and Arthur starts fantasizing about Eames both at home and at work.

Arthur arrived early at his shift to punch in and have some coffee. He wasn’t usually there so early, but he was covering for a fellow nurse. He sat in the break room and looked over the newspaper one of the guards left their earlier and when he was ready to start, he went to the infirmary, picking up charts as he got started.

The day went on smoothly, which Arthur always appreciated. As he made his rounds, he suddenly saw Eames. He was in a different prison issued uniform that time, one of those hair nets that looked like a flimsy shower cap on his head, a mouth guard around his neck as he held a mop, pushing it around the floor.

"Eames?"

Eames looked up at him, a grin immediately starting on his face.

"Hello, love."

"What are you doing here?"

"I got transfered over to the medical wing for work detail. Just a fancy word for janitorial work and fetching supply."

Arthur didn’t know how to feel about it. He looked down a little as Eames smiled at him.

"So I guess I’ll be seeing you more often."

"Yeah…"

Eames winked at him before he continued doing his job, Arthur blushing as he turned away quickly before Eames saw it.

The days after that, Arthur had to do his best to not show how much of a crush he was developing on Eames. It was hard not to be charmed by him. Arthur’s social life was dismal to say the least, his work hours long and hectic so he didn’t really go out too much and had a hard enough time maintaining friendships let alone relationships. The last time he even saw anyone seriously, it ended poorly and Arthur hadn’t seen anyone else in years. Eames was nice to him and charming and handsome…he was in a sense perfect - except that he was a prisoner.

Convicted of some crime that Eames wouldn’t talk about. He seemed ashamed of it, which only endeared Arthur to him more.

But he knew better than to blindly believe that Eames a “poor man who made a mistake.” Eames was violent and he had some kind of reputation since other prisoners that saw him either chatted with him or cowered in his presence.

Eames flirted with Arthur whenever he could - brushing by him with his shoulder, giving him longing looks. When they talked, Arthur noticed that Eames kept a fair enough distance away, enough to let Arthur know he was talking to him, but still enough space so that guards and other inmates wouldn’t notice what he was doing. It was all in his words anyway. Eames often told him how lovely Arthur looked - even though Arthur never felt “lovely” while at work. He was often in scrubs and sneakers and he was a mess from running around and God forbid there was some kind of fluid on him because not only did he work in a hospital setting but also a prison. But Eames told him he was beautiful, that he looked good to him and he would sigh when he looked at him.  
Then once as Eames helped him gather some supply, he looked at him, his arms full of files as he said,

"I had a dream about you last night."

Arthur looked at him and knew he shouldn’t encourage it, but he did.

"Oh?"

"Yeah…it was great. I’ll spare the details but…it was nice. I got to kiss you. I’m dying to kiss you. I’d love to kiss you. I think about it all the time."

Arthur felt his skin tingle and his face flushed. He had the same thoughts too but he didn’t say anything. Eames only grinned.

"Do you think about kissing me?"

Arthur didn’t say anything, just gave Eames another file but Eames seem to know, an all knowing smile on his face as he looked at Arthur.  
When Arthur would go home at the end of his shift, he still thought of Eames and he couldn’t stop himself. He knew it was bad and not just bad, but dangerous.

After he had a dream about Eames - a dream that was them having sex and Arthur woke up damp and painfully hard, he knew he had to put a stop to this before it escalated any further.


	530. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: more Nurse!Arthur :D Arthur's infatuation with Eames is getting out on control, so he thinks it's in his best interest to just ignore and avoid him, only talk to him when necessary, not encourage or flirt with him. A fight in the hospital ward draws the guard's attention, and Eames corners Arthur in a supply closet. He asks why Arthur wont talk to him anymore, and Arthur can't even answer. Eames hoists him up onto a spare gurney and they make out like crazy

Arthur would not want to lose his job or risk something far worse should he continue this little tryst with Eames. He was letting him get too comfortable as is.

So Arthur resolved to himself to cut off all conversation with Eames unless he absolutely had to. He had to put space between them and he had to remind himself not to look Eames in the eyes anymore.

Over the following week, Arthur did just that. He stopped talking to Eames, even polite friendly banter. He kept it to work only. He wouldn’t look him in the eye because the one time he made that mistake, he saw the hurt and confusion in Eames’ eyes. He wouldn’t be alone with him anywhere and when Eames tried to talk to him, Arthur flat out ignored him. It was hard to do because he had developed a nice back and forth with him, some comfort and now he was taking it all back.

During a busy day, Arthur was reading some charts, getting ready for his next patient. He felt lucky that day since Eames was busy himself, passing out the day’s mediciation to some of the patients. Suddenly a fight was breaking out as a few guards were bringing in some other inmates, bloody and still trying to go at each other. The doctors ran over, along with some of the other nurses - Arthur well on his way when he felt someone grab his wrist.

Cold fear shot through him as he had flashbacks of the inmate who attacked him before and when he turned, he saw it was Eames. He was pulled away from the fight, the guards distracted and he was taken to the other side of the infirmary, into the larger supply closet where gurneys and wheelchairs were kept. Eames closed the door and flipped on the lights as he looked at Arthur.

Arthur was afraid for a moment, worried that he had somehow lead Eames on and Eames…a prisoner, a violent man with a violent temper had him cornered. But Eames didn’t get any closer to him and held his hands behind his back.

"Why won’t you talk to me anymore?"

Arthur looked down, toying with his fingers, still scared and worried.

"Are you cross with me? Did I say something wrong? Did I offend you?"

His tone was soft and not at all angry but Arthur still couldn’t look up at him. Eames sighed heavily.

"Arthur, sweetheart, I can’t apologize and fix the problem unless you tell me what I did."

Arthur still said nothing but he dropped his hands, his fear ebbing as he realized Eames wouldn’t hurt him. He heard Eames coming closer to him and when he looked up, Eames was right in front of him, his hands at his hips as he lifted Arthur up and plopped him down on one of the gurneys. Arthur could hardly react with much more then a gasp when Eames suddenly kissed him. He held his face, gently and he stepped between Arthur’s open legs.

Arthur’s eyes were open for a moment before he closed them and began kissing back. He couldn’t fight it much longer, he knew he wanted this and he let out a little whimper as Eames moved back slightly to breathe and then he returned just as suddenly. Arthur kissing back seem to open the flood gates and Eames was more enthused about the situation, a small smile on his lips and Arthur held onto the front of his uniform, his hands moving away from his face and sliding down to hold onto Arthur’s waist, stepping closer.

Their lips fit perfectly and they followed each other’s rhythm, each other’s leads. Eames’ mouth was warm and soft, just like Arthur had always imagined. When Eames pulled back, going back after a second, nipping at Arthur’s swollen lips, giving him a lick before he moved back. Arthur’s face was flushed and he looked down again at his lap and then back up at Eames.

"Are you still angry with me?"

Arthur shook his head and felt Eames’ hand on his cheek.

"I was never angry with you."

"Then…?"

Arthur sighed, leaning to his touch.

"This is dangerous. I could loose my job. You’re an inmate…there’s so much against us."

"Something will work out…just give me time. I’ll fix it."

"Fix what?"

Eames only smirked at him and gave him one more kiss.

"Don’t worry about that. Just be safe."

Arthur nodded and Eames left first, giving Arthur a moment to collect himself.


	531. Tuck/Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: A male colleague (maybe FDR, up to you) is in love with Tom so he tells Tom about all the missions of Tuck that involve female colleagues on a date night. Tom is jealous and when Tuck comes home after work, he throws an adorable and childish tantrum

Tom was having a drink while he waited for Tuck. It was their usual little date night - something they tried to have often, should work permit. Tuck was a little held up, he sent a text to Tom to let him know of his delay and Tom just waited.

It wasn’t much fun being at a nice restaurant, waiting at the bar until his boyfriend showed up. But Tom made due, nursing a drink while he played games on his phone.

Suddenly, he felt some one step beside him as he and order a drink. Tom knew that voice and he looked over to see FDR, Tuck’s friend.

"Hey, FDR, how are you?"

"Tom, hey! How are you?"

"Good. What are you up to?"

"Just came for a drink before heading home. Where’s Tuck I thought he would be here with you."

"He’s held up at work. I’m just waiting."

"Well, I wouldn’t mind keeping you company, if it’s alright with you."

"Sure, it’s a hell of a lot better then sitting here by myself."

FDR’s drink came and he sat down with Tom and they talked a bit, an exchange of safe information. Then, when Tom checked his phone again, FDR said,

"Tuck’s pretty dedicated to finishing paper work."

"He’s dedicated to the job." Tom said, sighing, leaving his phone back on the bar top as he picked up his drink.

"He’s pretty dedicated. You’re good to put up with it."

Tom shrugged.

"It’s no big deal."

"Tuck said you’re pretty understanding. He’s right."

FDR then laughed a bit to himself and took a sip of his drink.

"My last girl, she thought one of my female collegues was someone I was cheating on her with. It was a mess."

"Tuck mentioned that he had female counterparts before."

"Yeah, he use to. He doesn’t opt for missions as much anymore. Now and then though, there’s always some girl sniffing around him."

"But they know he’s taken…right?"

"Oh yeah, Tuck tells them. The last mission he was on though, our colleague was the source of ridicule."

"Last mission?"

"Oh…well yeah. He had to have a date."

The more FDR talked, the more Tom started to realize that Tuck was keeping him in the dark a lot more than he lead on. By the time Tuck finally joined him, Tom was a little annoyed.

FDR went on his way and they had dinner, but for the rest of the evening, Tom couldn’t help wondering just what else Tuck was keeping from him. By the time he got home, it was the only thought that seem to fester in his mind.

"You’ve been distracted all night."

Tom looked at him as he plopped down on the couch and said,

"I have been."

"What’s on your mind?"

Tuck began to remove his coat as Tom stood up. He told himself to remain calm.

"So you have this job right and it’s dangerous and you said you would do your best to stay away from danger, but you didn’t say anything about having all these female counterparts."

"What?"

"Yeah, so you go on these missions with them and they have to pretend to be dating them. What else happens? How far do you have to go to maintain the illusion?"

"Is this what this is all about? It’s a job, nothing else."

"Uh huh, then why didn’t you tell me?"

Tom was clearly not very calm.

"Because they’re not important. Also, it’s classified, I shouldn’t even tell you what I tell you."

"Oh so you can’t tell me that you’re not going with FDR but with some girl?"

"Tom…"

"No, tell me! You’re always talking about how dedicated you are. How dedicate are you?"

"Are you listening to yourself? Do you not trust me at all?"

Tom seem to snap back to his senses and he felt a little silly ranting at Tuck over…nothing.

"I do trust you…it’s just that FDR said all this stuff to me about all these women partners you go on missions with and it got me thinking…"

"Oh geez, never, ever listen to FDR. He’s my mate but…I don’t know, I have my eye on him because I think he’s fixated on you."

"Oh…"

"Yeah so…nevermind him."

Tom sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"I’m so dumb…"

"You’re not dumb. You’re adorably jealous is all."

"Shut up."

Tuck smiled as he got closer to him and hugged him, kissing him a little though Tom tried to resist. Eventually he started to smile a little and he began to kiss back.

"Idiot…"

Tuck laughed.

"I think you’re the idiot here tonight."

Tom laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah I think you got me there."


	532. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by captainbubblygreenbubbles: Reverse TDKR: John is a League Terrorist hellbent on bringing down Gotham. Bane is the only cop willing to try and stop him before it's to late. They meet the night before John puts his league plans into action.

Blake was determined to bring down Gotham. When Talia got her plan started, Blake was right behind her, in the shadows, watching over her carefully.

The entire city was a festering wound and Blake knew it. He could see its crime, its poverty, its misery in every corner. The Batman did what he could but it wasn’t enough and Blake knew it. His and Talia’s plan would succeed.

The only thing that was stopping him or at the least distracting him, was the detective that lurked around, trying to do his best to save the city. Detective Bane was built like a tank and when Blake would spy him, he was always impressed by his size. He secretly thought to himself that the detective had missed his calling.

The night before Blake was set to start his plan, he ran into the detective, impressed by his stealth, by his speed considering his size. Blake resisted the gasp that wanted to run out of his body as he was slammed against a wall, the detective pinning him there as he said,

"I know who you are Blake."

Blake could hardly get a word out, his throat closed off by the massive forearm keeping it shut. The detective eased off him as Blake took a refresh breath of air and said,

"I’m impressed you were able to catch up to me."

"I’ve been following you for weeks."

"I saw. I just didn’t think you’d be brazen enough to come after me yourself."

"I’m taking you in. Whatever you were planning to do tonight, it’s over."

Blake only smiled, his hands still holding onto the detective’s forearm, his toes barely scraping the floor.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because…you really think you’ll be able to take me in."

Blake used his training, bringing his knee up to connect with the detective, hearing him grunt, his grip loosening more as Blake managed to slide his head out of the way but he still hung on to the detective’s arm as he wrapped his legs around it and bring him down to the ground. He felt the detective land and gasp out in pain, his free hand coming up to Blake’s arm, trying to pull him off but Blake managed to evade it as he threatened to break the detective’s arm. Detective Bane managed to roll over, crushing Blake, making him let go as Blake let go, feeling his own limbs press against him, hurting him more than he thought possible.

"Fuck!"

The detective stayed in place as he grit through his teeth.

"I’m taking you in!"

Blake had to laugh - still impressed by the detective’s persurivance and his stength to pin him down. Blake looked at him, seeing his anger, his fury and his determination to keep him in place.

"Tell me, detective. How long do you plan on keeping me pinned to the floor? Until your back up comes? Oh…wait…you didn’t call any back up."

Blake smiled smugly and the detective reached up to his neck and held him down with pressure.

"I could just render you unconscious and carry you in."

Blake still smiled, despite it being harder to breathe.

"I admire you for this."

Detective Bane seemed thrown by the sudden and random compliment.

"Shut up."

"I always thought to myself, the detective missed his calling."

Detective Bane narrowed his eyes at him and then let go of his throat. Blake continued now, easier.

"You could have made a wonderful solider. My personal guard. I would have rewarded you handsomely."

"I don’t want to be a terrorist."

"It’s not terrorism to destroy an already destroyed city. This city is a gaping wound. I’m just closing the wound."

"This is my city. And I’ll protect it to the end. The Batman is helping me close that wound."

"If you think so."

The detective did not like hearing that.

"I have to stop you."

"You might thing you do…but you should join me."

The detective grabbed him again and got up, pulling Blake up with him and snapping a cuff on his wrist, pulling Blake’s other wrist with it to snap the other cuff on it. He dragged him out to the car and shoved Blake in the back as he started to drive. Blake knew what he was doing - he had to justify it to himself that he at least tried to stop Blake. Blake appreciated it even more.

Even as he undid his cuffs and then waited for the right time to escape the car, he watched Detective Bane in the  rear view mirror, his eyes straight ahead. At a light, Blake leaned forward and kissed the detective behind his ear.

"Remember what I told you."

And he was gone into the night.


	533. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Sequel to ballet dancer!Arthur, pretty please? Maybe this time Arthur joins Eames and Yusuf and drinks with them and flirts with Eames. Maybe even gives Eames a good night kiss? And his number of course.

Eames fancied Arthur and he made it obvious to Yusuf. In fact, he told him every chance he got. Yusuf got tired of it pretty quickly and when he was sitting with Eames at a bar, he slammed his glass down and said,

"Oh God, Eames just fucking ask him out already!"

"I don’t have an in! You’re my in! When he’s home next time? We can invite him to hang out with us."

"He won’t drink you know. He’s on a strict diet."

"Then we can out to eat, Yusuf, come on mate, help me out."

Yusuf rolled his eyes.

"Fine, if it’ll make you stop moaning about him."

Eames was delighted.

The next time Arthur was home, Yusuf called Eames over to have him pick him up to go to dinner. When Eames showed up, Arthur was on the couch, wearing his sweats again and a sweatshirt, which made him look so small and adorable. He smiled at Eames when he saw him coming in and said,

"Hi, Eames."

"Hi."

Yusuf got his coat on as Eames looked at him, giving him a serious stare, motioning with his eyes at Arthur as Yusuf looked at Arthur and said,

"Hey, Arthur you’re not doing anything now right? Want to go to dinner with us?"

Eames smiled, trying to look casual and calm about it but really he was just excited. Arthur looked at the both of them and then shrugged.

"Sure, if you don’t mind me changing real quick."

"Nah, go ahead." Said Eames.

The moment Arthur’s bedroom door closed, Eames hugged Yusuf tightly. Yusuf just sighed and rolled his eyes but hugged his friend back.  
Dinner went well. They all talked and Arthur talked a bit about being a professional dancer. He had been doing it his whole life and he was trying to get principle roles, which was what he was auditioning for now.

"I’d love to see your show." Said Eames.

"I’ll get you tickets."

"Great. Yusuf you’ll come with me right?"

"Yeah man, sounds good."

Arthur smiled and nodded, eating his food, his diet not as strict as Yusuf made it out to be. By the end of dinner, Arthur was flirting back with Eames and Yusuf, feeling like a third wheel, excused himself, leaving his part of dinner bill and saying good night. They shared dessert and talked a little more and once they finished, Eames picked up the rest of the bill and he took Arthur back to his apartment.

They stood outside for a little while, still talking as Arthur swept his hair away from his face, looking down as he scuffed the floor with the tip of his Converse sneaker. Eames had his hands in the pockets of his leather coat, Arthur’s cheeks pink as Eames said,

"I had a good time tonight. I’m just sorry it started with Yusuf."

"Well, how else were you going to have an excuse to ask me out?"

Eames laughed, bringing his hand to his nose, swiping his thumb as he grinned.

"That obvious huh?"

"Nah…well maybe."

"Can I call you sometime?"

"Yeah…here, give me your phone."

Eames happily gave over his phone and Arthur typed in his number and then returned it. Eames looked at it and then at Arthur as he smiled.

"Thanks. I’ll be sure to give you a ring."

"I look forward to it."

"Well…good night."

"Good night."

Arthur hesitated and Eames leaned closer to him, kissing him and Arthur kissed back.

He felt Arthur’s hands around his neck, stepping closer to him. They kissed at Arthur’s door for a few more minutes, Eames’ arms around Arthur’s waist. They only stopped when Yusuf opened the door and he sighed.

"Oh come on…"

Arthur moved back, biting his lip a little as Eames said,

"Come on, mate…"

"I heard something at the door…didn’t think I’d find you two snogging in front of it."

Arthur looked at Eames once more and kissed his cheek.

"Good night."

"Good night."

Arthur stepped inside as Eames grinned stupidly at Yusuf.

"Went well, I see."

"So well…"

Eames sighed deeply, leaning against the door frame as he said,

"I think I’m in love."

"Ugh. Go home."

He closed the door without another word and Eames shook his head, standing up straight and walking towards the elevator. As he waited for the doors to open, he texted Arthur.

_'Sorry we got interrupted.'_

A moment later, Arthur replied and Eames got into the elevator.

_'No worries. Next time will be better.'_

Eames smiled at his phone.


	534. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by dreamcreator01: Tommy/Adam with them taking care of Brendan and Tess's kids, maybe its a rainy day and they guys are entertaining them. Lots of fluff please!

When Brandon called Tommy for a favor and Tommy agreed, Adam didn’t realize what he was getting into as well.

The next thing he knew, he was in Brandon and Tess’ house, baby sitting two excited little girls. He felt strange at first and was content with just watching Tommy and the girls play while he made them a snack.  
The girls loved to hang onto Tommy’s arms and have him lift them up, an explosion of giggles and squeals as their little feet kicked out as they did their best to hang on. He would pick them up and carry them on his shoulders, their little hands grabbing tufts of his hair as they screamed in excitement. He would grab them by their ankles and hoist them up, the both of them laughing hysterically while they hung in the air.

When Adam called them over for a snack, Tommy grabbed them both up by their waists and carried them over, setting one down, then the other. The girls were red in the face from the laughing, their hair a mess, their shirts wrinkly. They had peanut butter and banana sandwiches, something on the list Tess left as favorite snacks and apple juice to drink.

After the snack, the girls made Adam play with them, asking if he was just as strong as their uncle so Adam gave it a try, finding he could lift both girls on his arms but not as long as Tommy could. He could lift them both up and have them on his back and they loved it. He then chased them around and Tommy got involved, causing the girls to run in separate directions, screaming in delight as Tommy chased Emily and Adam chased Rosie. When it began to rain, the girls wanted to watch a movie so they set up on the couch, Adam sighing as Rosie picked a Disney movie. After the movie, the girls had fallen asleep, worn out from playing earlier and then the movie.

Tommy had to wake them up so they could brush their teeth and put on their pajamas, then Tommy picked up Emily, Adam held Rosie as they were brought to their room. They were tucked into bed and as Tommy kissed Rosie’s forehead, he heard her tiny voice say,

"Uncle Tommy?"

Tommy looked at her as he felt her tiny hand grasping his fingers.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Today was fun…thank you and uncle Adam for coming."

Tommy smiled and pet her hand.

"It was fun. Get some sleep."

Rosie nodded and turned over, falling asleep quickly as Tommy met Adam at the door. He left it ajar as they headed back to the living room where they both sighed.

"I’ve never been around girls so young."

Tommy laughed.

"Me either. I didn’t think we’d have anything to do. Who would have thought they’d like being tossed around."

"Well..look at their dad."

"True."

"Wanna eat something?"

"Sure."

Adam made them something to eat and they watched T.V, falling asleep on each other until Brandon and Tess came home from their date. Brandon woke them up as Tommy yawned.

"Hey…how was the date? Where’s Tess?"

"Checking on the girls. Date was fun. How were they?"

"Exhausting." Said Adam.

Brandon laughed.

"Wore you out huh?"

Adam nodded as Brandon laughed again. Soon they were on their way out and Tess thanked them.

"Would you mind doing it again?"

Tommy looked at Adam and Adam shrugged.

"Sure why not."


	535. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Nurse!Arthur continued! Now that they've made out, Arthur can't stop thinking about Eames. He knows he could lose everything from this, but he can't stay away. Any chance they get they make out, or touch in any way they can. One day the doctor is in a meeting, and the ward is pretty empty, so Eames and Arthur sneak into their closet. Eames grabs Arthur's wrist and has him feel his cock through his pants, begs him to touch him. Arthur jerks him off while Eames kisses him.

Arthur had made a mistake, he knew he did and he continued making it but he couldn’t stop himself. Now that he had Eames’ taste on his mouth, it was all he craved, all he thought of. Any chance they could, they would sneak somewhere and kiss for as long as they could get away with it.

Arthur knew where all the cameras where, Eames knew which guards he could pay off for privacy so they continued to take their chances. Arthur was falling for him and he was being as careful as he could not to tell him, not to show it. It was too dangerous to even show the slightest of affection around the prisoners. Arthur could easily be a target to get through to Eames should anyone hold a grudge against him - and Arthur was sure Eames had many grudges.

But whenever they could, they stole moments and it was nice.   
On a slow day in the infirmary, most of the doctors went to a staff meeting, the only doctor who stayed behind was an older man who stayed in the shared doctor office. Some of the other nurses where milling around, doing their rounds, the rest chatting with each other or on their phones. It was a rare slow, easy day.

Arthur managed to make his way towards the supply closet where he held some charts in his hands. He stepped in and started to work when the door was closed and he gasped. The lights were on a moment later as Eames said,

"Shh, it’s just me."

"What are you doing? What if someone saw you?" Whispered Arthur.

"They didn’t."

Eames took the charts out of his hand as he pulled Arthur close to him and began to kiss him.

It was just as intense and passionate as it always had been. Eames kissed like he had been starving for it, like a dying man gasping for air. He held Arthur firmly, but with enough strength, Arthur could pull away - but Arthur never wanted to. He held onto Eames, kissing him, his fingers tangling in front of Eames’ uniform as he kissed him back, nipping at his mouth, sucking at his bottom lip, opening his mouth to let Eames devour him.

Arthur couldn’t remember being kissed in such a way his entire life.  
When Arthur’s hand slid off the front Eames’ uniform and down to his stomach, Eames hummed a little and took Arthur’s hand, moving it down to his front, letting him feel his cock. Arthur gasped a little, feeling the very hardness of it, the girth of it and instead of being afraid, he felt turned on and curious. He kept touching him lightly, letting his fingers brush over it as Eames whispered to him,

"Please touch me…"

Arthur kept kissing him and without thinking brought his hand up to the front of Eames’ uniform, undoing the zipper down as far as it would go and slid his hand inside. He felt the waistband of his underwear and slipped past it, grasping his erection, hearing the sharp intake of breath as Eames kept kissing him. Arthur let his fingers touch his entire length, his thumb stroking over the head, feeling wetness gather under the pad of his finger. Gradually, he began to move his hand, holding his shaft in his fist.

Eames groaned against his mouth, moving back to moan and Arthur kept keeping him quiet, kissing him hard, his fist moving quickly as Eames shivered against him, his kisses getting frantic and desperate and when he came, he nearly bit down on Arthur’s lip, his teeth pressing down, but not adding force. Arthur smiled a little, feeling satisfied even though he was left wanting. He didn’t even care, he was just pleased he had been able to do that for him. He slowly moved his hand back, feeling the come on his fingers and his palm. He looked up at Eames and kissed him softly.

"How was that?"

Eames gave a breathy laugh as he smiled and kissed Arthur again.

"That was amazing…I knew you were good with your hands."

Arthur smiled and moved his hand behind his back and said,

"I’m going ahead. Collect yourself and come out in a minute."

Eames nodded and they kissed once more before Arthur went ahead, casually walking to the break room were he washed his hands.

The smile stayed on his face for the remainder of the day.


	536. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by its-happygladys: Reverse tdkr was awesome. Can we get some more? Blake rescues Bane from Cranes court and keeps him as prisoner?

Blake’s plan came to fruition. Gotham became No Man’s Land.

Blake felt like a king and Talia, his queen. While the remainder of the police force tried to disarm him, Blake sent the trigger throughout the city, making it mobile, knowing better than to have it on him. Only he and Talia knew where it was exactly.

As Blake made his rounds, he went to Crane’s court where he sat in the shadows and listened to the doomed who had been caught, those who wouldn’t comply. Most where sent to death and Blake busied himself fiddling with some string he had found earlier. He was twisting and knotting it when he heard,

"Detective Bane, you have been found by this court to be guilty of being a law abiding officer of Gotham How do you plead?"

The detective said nothing and Blake lifted his head and then stood as he saw the detective, wearing his thick leather coat, black pants and he wore bandages around his hands that were filthy. His hair was growing back - he had been bald the last time Blake saw him and he looked as if he had been dug out of the ground where the rest of Gotham PD were.

"Guilty."

"Very well then. Death."

Crane slammed his gavel down as he smirked and his men began to point their guns at the detective. Blake stepped in as he said,

"Crane, not this one."

Crane rolled his eyes.

"We agreed on these terms Blake."

"I’ll give you something else. I’m keeping the detective."

"Very well. I’ll come to collect soon enough."

Blake nodded as he urged the detective to follow.

Blake took the detective to the once luxury hotel he and the League were currently occupying. He had one of the master suites, Talia the other and the rest of his men where in the other rooms. It was a stronghold and where Blake felt at absolute peace. He brought the detective inside, his men standing up at attention as he walked in.  
Once alone in Blake’s suite, Blake removed the detective’s handcuffs though it looked as if he could yank them apart without any help.

"Why did you save me?"

"I wanted to."

The detective said nothing else and once the cuffs were off, he rubbed at the skin on his wrists.

"You look as if you’ve been digging. What happened to your hands?"Asked Blake.

"I was digging. You buried my friends and colleagues."

"They’re well enough."

"They’re trapped."

Blake shrugged a bit.

"You should make yourself comfortable you’ll be here for a while."

The detective stood up, his fists clenched as he stepped forward.

"What makes you think you can keep me here? What’s stopping me from just crushing your throat and leaving?"

"Nothing. But who’s to say you won’t be gunned down the moment you step out of this room? How will you save this city, your friends and fellow officers if you’re dead?"

The detective stopped, his hands relaxing as he stood still and Blake just smiled at him. He stepped closer to him and reached up to his face, cupping it, stroking some of the soot from his face.

"Still admirable. You should join me."

"I won’t turn my back on my city."

"There is no city left."

Blake stepped back and began to leave the room. Once at the door, he stopped and turned back to him.

"I’m going to be bringing us dinner. You’ll have plenty of time to think things over while you’re here. Winter is settling. You’re safe here. I’ll return in a moment, detective."

Detective Bane slowly stepped back and sat down on the bed behind him and Blake, satisfied that he wouldn’t put up a fight - at least for now, left and went to get them dinner.


	537. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: More Prison!AU: Eames is attacked and Arthur gets so worried about him that he stays with him, gently kissing his bruises and telling him about the date he's gonna take Eames on when they get out

Since Arthur was protected by Eames, loved by Eames and married to Eames, he hardly worried about his safety. He knew Eames was beside him always. They spent every moment together, having the same job in the kitchen, sharing the same cell. Even their down time, when there was no work to do, they sat by each other in the common area, sometimes watching T.V, Eames’ arm around Arthur, sometimes they played cards to pass the time.

Arthur’s sentence was much shorter than Eames’ and they had talked about the eventual day that Arthur would be released. Arthur promised to wait for him.

"You don’t have to. I’d understand. The world out there is different than in here."

"I know I don’t have to, I want to. Besides, it’s just a few more years."

Arthur never liked to say how many - it always sounded like a lot even though logically, it wasn’t. But he felt Eames could get out on good behavior, he had been good since he took care of Arthur and afterwards he was sure he would stay on the straight and narrow since it meant a chance to get out and back to Arthur.

But Arthur never forgot he was still in prison and he was immediately reminded one afternoon when Eames got into a fight. It started as a disagreement one morning in the kitchen, Arthur was helping getting breakfast started when he heard Eames’ voice growing louder and louder. Arthur turned in time to see a fight starting and Arthur didn’t want Eames to be hurt, to be killed so he immediately called the guards and the fight was broken up. But Eames had been hurt and he had to be taken to the infirmary and Arthur couldn’t follow.

He waited in their cell, locked behind the bars, afraid of not having Eames around him, afraid that was seriously hurt but eventually, Eames returned. He was bruised and banged up but he promised Arthur it looked a lot worse than it really was.

That night as they lay in their bunk, Arthur kissed the bruises on Eames’ face, on his hands, on his arms, his fingers running over the cuts on his knuckles as he said,

"I’m sorry you hurt."

"It’s fine, baby."

"No it’s not. You’re hurt. All banged up and cut up…"

Eames shushed him and Arthur kissed his shoulder.

"When we get out, we’re going out on a date."

Eames smiled a little, laughing softly. Arthur always talked about going on a date. Sometimes it was different, other times it was Arthur’s favorite.

"What are we going to do on our date?"

"I’m going to make you your favorite dinner. And we’ll have beer and then we’ll have dessert."

Arthur’s favorite. Eames smiled as he listened, turning to Arthur, kissing his hair.

"What else?"

"Then, we’ll watch a movie on the couch and we’ll start to make out so we won’t finish it."

"We never do."

"Then you’ll take me to bed and I’ll sit on top of you and ride you slowly."

It was something they couldn’t do while there in that tiny cell. Eames couldn’t wait for that.

"Then what?"

"Then, we’ll go to sleep in our nice big bed, but we’ll stay like this, because I get cold easily."

Eames laughed.

"I can’t wait."

"We’ll have lots of dates. We’ll travel and live together…and maybe get married for real."

"That’ll be the first thing we do when I’m out of here, baby."

Arthur held onto him with a smile.


	538. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: AU world in where once you find your soulmate, any scars/markings or tattoos they have appear on your body too. Arthur wakes up to discover that he is covered in Eames's tattoos.

Arthur woke up slowly, turning over lazily, keeping his eyes closed, his back to the window. He groaned as he heard his alarm on his phone going off and he sat up, turning it off as he threw back his sheets and blankets and stood up.

His feet were cold touching the hardwood floor and he tugged at the front of his pajama shirt to keep it from strangling him as he padded towards the bathroom.

He brushed his teeth, his eyes still mostly closed as he then started up the shower. Once the spray was warming up, he began to undress, pulling the top off rather than unbuttoning it and then taking off the pants. He then looked at himself in the mirror and realized he was covered in tattoos.

It shouldn’t have been a weird thing, but Arthur didn’t have any tattoos and what was even stranger, was that they were familiar tattoos.   
There was always the story of scars, markings and tattoos appearing on your skin once you found your soulmate, but Arthur was well into his thirties and he hadn’t met anyone he liked in such a long time, he had long ago given up on that for himself. But now as he looked at his arms, seeing all of Eames’ tattoo on his skin, the realization hit him as if he had been physically struck.

It was Eames…Eames was his soul mate.

He showed up at the warehouse quickly, not even bothering to stop for coffee and he saw Eames and when he saw him, he felt as if he was seeing him for the first time. He looked so different and beautiful and Arthur wondered if it was because he made the realization that Eames was for him. He approached him slowly and wordlessly, he took his wrist, Eames looking at him with a crooked smile.

"Good morning, Arthur. Where we going?"

"Shh, come with me."

He lead him to the small bathroom the warehouse had and once he shut the door behind him, he looked at Eames and loosened his tie. Eames smirked.

"Oh hello…what’s all this then?"

Arthur just laughed softly and undid the first few buttons of his oxford as he showed Eames his collar tattoo. Eames’ amusement was gone as he asked,

"Is that….is that?"

Arthur nodded.

"I’m covered in them. All of them."

Eames smiled again as he said,

"So it’s you…what are the odds…"

"I’d say they’re pretty good."

Eames only shook his head before stepping closer to Arthur, putting his arms around him and kissing him.


	539. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can you do a Leo and Alex prompt where it is their first day of kindergarten and Eames's is emotional and Arthur is the proud daddy

The years seem to go by in a blink of an eye. Before Eames or Arthur knew it, they were taking Leo and Alex to kindergarten.

Leo was excited, Alex was more curious and Eames thought he might loose it at the thought of not having his boys at home any more. He sighed a little, reminding himself that it was just for a few hours, he would pick them up at noon. Arthur went with him, holding Leo’s hand while Alex held onto Eames.

At the school, there were other children who were playing in the yard, other parents embracing their children, some mothers weeping as if they would never see their children again and Eames knew he had better compose himself. They couldn’t get a spot in the front so they walked, Leo skipping a little, still not out of Arthur’s grasp as Alex walked calmly. Once in front of the school, Leo was ready to go but Alex looked up at Eames and said,

"Daddy?"

Eames knelt down to his level, looking at his boy, smiling as Alex looked hesitant.

"What is it, love?"

"I’m scared. I changed my mind, I want to stay with you."

He threw himself at Eames and Eames held him, lifting him up as he turned to look at Arthur. If it had been up to him, he would have taken Alex home right away, but Arthur was looking at him at him, reminding him to be strong so Eames set Alex back down.

"Listen, kiddo. Your brother is going to be with you the whole time. Then I’m going to come get you in a little while and we’ll have your favorite lunch."

"Spaghetti?"

"Yup."

Alex nodded as Leo ran over to him, grabbing his hand.

"Come on brother."

Eames smiled as Alex went with him. Leo wore his Batman back pack, Alex his more simpler black bag with pins on it - both boys had picked out each bag, each accessory, each carrying the same lunchbox. Eames stood by Arthur’s side, the both of them watching their boys as Arthur smiled, loving how straightforward and unafraid Leo was, how Alex still seemed worried but when he looked back at his parents, they both waved to them and then he pressed forward.

"He’s all you, Leo is." Said Eames.

"He’s more like you."

Eames scoffed and he put his arm around Arthur, tugging him close.

"I’ll miss them."

"Don’t worry, you’ll pick them up soon."

Eames nodded and Arthur didn’t turn them until both boys went inside. Then and only then did they leave. Once in the car, Arthur looked at Eames, who was still looking at the school and he reached over, grasping his hand.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Eames turned back to face him and nodded.

"Yeah."

"I have to go to work soon since I only took the morning off…but until then, we should take advantage of the now empty house."

Eames laughed a little.

"Finally, a silver lining."


	540. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: King Bruce adopted orphan John off the streets and brought him to live in the palace. Many resented John for this, so John went everywhere with his bodyguard Foley. In the market Foley drags John into an alley and tries to rape him, get his clothes off and into position but it stopped by a man who's face is covered with a cloth. The man brings him home and as a reward Bruce makes him John's royal bodyguard. The man is Bane.

When John was younger, he lived on the streets. He begged for money on the corners and stole when he had to. Then one day, King Bruce spotted the youth in the middle of stealing from his guards. Instead of punishing him, the king had John brought to him and asked him why he was stealing, how he ended up on the streets. John explained he was an orphan, he had no one or nothing and this was how he lived. But he recalled living in a nice home and once had an education by his mother and he missed that more than anything.

The king took pity on John and brought him into his home, making him his ward. John felt fortunate and blessed and the first night he went to bed - a real bed with soft blankets and pillows, his stomach didn’t clench painfully in hunger.

John didn’t see at first, the resentment and anger among the king’s council when it came to him. The king having made John his ward caused fury and talk and when John was young, he didn’t notice. But as he got older, he started to realize the hatered everyone had for him. The king noticed too and assigned a guard for John, afraid someone would attempt something on his ward. His guard was an older man named Foley who was everything a guard should be - strong, quiet and serious. John felt safe with him when they walked through the kingdom, when John was able to go out into the city to buy books or treats for himself. He was happy and when he would look over his shoulder, Foley was there, standing by and looking around and guarding John.

He never noticed how Foley looked at him, how he seem to be close at all times, how he seem to be plotting without saying a word.

He didn’t notice until one day as they walked through the city, on their way back to the palace, Foley grabbed John and began to pull him somewhere. John was afraid, worried something had happened and he was in danger so he didn’t struggle, looking at Foley as he asked,

"What’s happening?"

He even ran with him, trying to keep up with him as they began to cut through an alley. There, Foley stopped and turned to look at John and John was about to say something when Foley grabbed him by his throat, slamming him against the structure behind him and John panicked. It took him a minute to realize what was happening and when Foley’s hand covered his mouth, the wild, angry look in his eye, John began to realize his true intentions.

He tried to fight, but at the first sign of John resisting, Foley glared at him and dug his fingers into John’s face.

"Be still."

John felt tears fill his eyes, feeling betrayed and terrified as Foley tore at his clothes, pulling and yanking everything apart and turning John around, pressing him to the wall. John closed his eyes, feeling the tears running down his face as felt Foley touching him, his skin crawling as he let out a sob, unable to stop it.

But then nothing happened. He felt Foley being pulled off him, another man hitting Foley, bringing him to the ground. John pulled up his clothes, covering himself and he told himself to run, but his feet stayed firmly planted in place. When the other man stood up, John saw his face was covered, his hands covered in blood and Foley’s face an unrecognizable, pulpy mess. John felt he should be even more afraid but he was still shaken from Foley’s attempt. He shivered, tears running down his face and he thought he would faint and as he started to fall over, the other man came to his aid, holding him up then eventually, he just lifted him up easily, carrying him as if he weighed nothing and began to carry him back to the palace.

John found himself holding onto this stranger, his savior, burying his face against his robes, afraid to be seen crying.

By the time John was returned to the palace, King Bruce saw a stranger carrying his ward inside the palace walls and he feared something had happened. He ran to meet the stranger himself, demanding to be told what happened.

"You guard was attacking this boy."

"Attacking?"

"He tried to force himself on him."

King Bruce felt the shock tear through him as he touched John’s shoulder, seeing him slowly turn as he asked,

"John? Are you alright?"

John slowly nodded, but hung onto the stranger, refusing to let go yet.

The king brought everyone inside.

John was eventually given a tonic to sleep and the stranger who called himself Bane was brought to have a meeting with the king.

"You saved my ward. You shall be rewarded."

"I have no need for things."

"Whatever you need then."

"I don’t need anything."

"I’m sure you could use a job them. I’d like to appoint you to be John’s guard. His last one was…severely lacking. I was…unaware I had placed him in such danger."

Bane said nothing but looked down, his hands still covered in Foley’s blood.

"You should execute him."

King Bruce nodded.

"He will be. If there’s anything left to execute."

He noticed the blood on Bane’s hands.

"So..? Do you accept being my boy’s guard?"

Bane looked back up and into the king’s eyes as he nodded.


	541. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Jon has never been with a guy but his idol Tommy Conlon hits on him at the 24 hour gym and Jon finds himself going with it. He's definitely never thought about giving head but when Tommy asks him to he's on his knees immediately. If he's gonna suck a dick this is the dick to suck

The only thing Jon loved more than clubbing and girls, was working out.

He loved to go after work and just work out for hours. His favorite time to go was around nine or so, only the truly dedicated where there then, most of the gym empty and Jon could take his time doing everything and do all his sets uninterrupted and best of all, he had the wall of mirrors to himself.

He was doing his usual routine that night; he had already done his back, put in an hour of cardio and done his triceps when he took a break. He was wiping his face off and picked up his water bottle when he noticed in the mirror was a new face. Jon had been at that gym long enough to know the same guys who came but that one was new. He narrowed his eyes at him, because the guy looked familiar. Even the ink on his huge arms seemed familiar like he met him somewhere or saw him somewhere…

Suddenly, it hit Jon. It was Tommy Conlon. He was a really big deal in the MMA world and yet he was working out in a local gym like it was nothing. Jon had always heard that Tommy Conlon hated the hype around his name and did everything he could to avoid it - turning down sponsorship, having no music when he entered the ring, doing no interviews or photo shoots of any kind and when fans approached him, if they were too excitable, he usually walked away. Jon swallowed hard and looked away, not wanting to loose his cool and be a huge fucking fan boy geek and make Tommy Conlon hate him.

He tried to go back to working out when he felt someone standing by him, picking up the free weights as he said,

"Excuse me…"

Jon nodded and stepped aside, smiling a bit at him as Tommy smiled back.

He was better looking up close. Jon had always joked around, saying he was so not into guys but Tommy Conlon was the one guy who’s dick he’d suck. His friends laughed at him at him and he laughed at it too but suddenly those words were ringing in his head when he looked at him.  
Tommy began to talk with him. Small chit chat that made Jon smile and answer back. They both lifted together while they talked, Tommy being really cool and Jon decided to act as if he had no idea who he was. It was like talking to an old friend…an old friend that Jon really wanted to fuck. He was thankful for the heat to cover for his blushing at times.   
When they were done, they both headed to the locker room where Jon wiped at his face to get the sweat off and Tommy slung his own towel around his neck. Once in the rows of lockers, Tommy looked at him with a bit of a smile as he asked,

"You busy tonight?"

"Nah, I’m free."

"Want to grab something to eat?"

"Sure. I’m always starving after a work out."

Jon nearly jumped up and down in excitement. It was almost like a date and the moment he had that thought, he realized…he kind of wanted it.   
He thought Tommy might have been flirting with him but dismissed it as his overzealous imagination and his previous thoughts but now, the way Tommy was looking at him and the fact that he just asked him out…  
Jon took a risk. He took a big risk knowing that Tommy Conlon could easily break his jaw if he was wrong as he took off his sweaty work out shirt and saw his eyes sliding down his body before he headed towards the showers. He glanced to look over his shoulder, silently telling Tommy to follow and he did.

In the shower stalls, Jon pulled the curtain back for privacy as Tommy joined him, pressing him against the shower walls as he kissed him. It was aggressive and Jon wasn’t use to be the one being pressed against the wall but he sort of liked it. When Tommy grabbed his face, his hands rough and marked with callouses, Jon felt himself getting hard.

"Hey…would you blow me?"

Jon couldn’t believe how easily he nodded, sliding down to his knees as Tommy pressed his hands to the shower wall for support. He didn’t let himself think on it too much, he was excited to actually do this to his idol, to this man he had so admired for so long and who had always allowed himself a little crush because he thought him unattainable. But now here he was, undoing his sweats and taking out his cock, stroking him to hardness as he slowly took him in his mouth.

He had never done that before, never. But he had a vague idea, what he had gotten himself, what he had seen in porn, what he liked. And when Tommy groaned, Jon felt proud and he kept going, doing whatever made Tommy groan, feeling his strong hand on his hair, gripping it but not forcing him. Jon wished he could say he was great at it, but he fumbled a bit, nearly choked himself a couple times being ambitious and he drooled when he forgot to swallow a bit but it was worth it, so worth it when he heard Tommy moaning softly, sounding a lot louder in the closed in shower stall and when he came, Jon felt it.   
It threw him off guard, unprepared for the sudden orgasm though he should have known. He didn’t swallow, spitting it out on the shower stall floor as he looked up at Tommy, seeing him looking down at him, panting for air but he had a grin on his face.

He stepped back and Jon stood up as Tommy tucked himself back in place and Jon wasn’t sure if Tommy would kiss him again but he did. When he pulled back, he touched his face.

"Still wanna go eat?"

"Yeah…definitely."

Tommy grinned and lead Jon out of the stall.

"Oh, don’t think you get any pay back…I’m just saving it for later."

Jon suddenly felt twice as giddy.


	542. Chapter 542

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by original-plagiarism: Have you watched Sin City 2 before? It's a pretty good movie, and it's pretty classy. So I thought of something... Johnny and Eames - both gamblers. Prompt: Eames is gambling with Johnny, but he soon realises he's not gonna win. So Eames, who is secretly in love with Johnny, makes a bet - if Johnny wins their last game, Eames gives all of his money to him. But if Eames wins, Eames gets a date with Johnny. Johnny purposely loses for Eames because he loves him back very much too.

Eames groaned and threw his cards down on the green surface of the table as he watched Johnny smirk, dimples showing up on his adorable face as he raked in all the chips on the table.

Eames was down to the last couple hundred he had, Johnny was cleaning him out and Johnny was good at his game. Eames always fancied himself a good gambler - he had no tells, his poker face flawless and he was able to read other people pretty damn well. But Johnny…Johnny was much better than Eames suspected.  
Johnny was already shuffling the cards as he looked at Eames and asked,

"Going again? You seem done."

Eames grinned, taking his last couple of chips and stacking them so he could lift them up and let them slide out of his fingers and letting them click against each other as they fell back in place.

"I’m in. But let’s raise the stakes a little."

Johnny seemed intrigued and he finished shuffling and then began dealing.

"Alright, what are the stakes?"

"This next hand. If you win, I’ll give you what I got on me."

Johnny looked at the meager stack of chips and scoffed.

"That’s not much of a deal."

"What you think this is all I have?"

Johnny laughed a bit and finished dealing the cards.

"And if you win?"

"You go out with me tonight. I’ll take you to dinner."

Johnny laughed again, dimples appearing on his face as he sighed and held up his cards, Eames doing the same.

"Alright. Fair deal. Play."

So Eames did.

The game was a little tense but mostly because Eames wanted to win badly and now when it counted, he wasn’t sure if he could.

"Call." Said Johnny.

Eames was at the end of his game. He had a good hand but he wasn’t sure if it was better than Johnny. He spread his cards out, face up and showed Johnny.

"Full house."

Johnny looked surprised and then shook his head as he cursed.

"Fuck…I thought you were bluffing."

Johnny threw his cards down and looked annoyed but then laughed a bit.

"Seems you won when it counts."

"Seems like. Come on, I’ll treat you to a steak."

"And?"

"And what?"

"And what else? I just lost here, I need a little more consolation."

"What do you have in mind?"

"My hotel’s got a great restaurant…"

Eames smiled then pocketing the remainder of his money as he stood.

"Deal."

Johnny stood up, following Eames. He didn’t bother telling Eames he had a straight flush - his hand much better.

He wanted Eames to win…the bet worked better in his favor anyway.


	543. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Another sequel to ballet dancer!Arthur. Eames watching Arthur's show for the first time. And for him dancing Arthur is the most beautiful, breathtaking and erotic thing he has ever seen.

Dating Arthur had to be the most beautiful experience Eames had ever had in his life.

He found that Arthur did his best to keep his relationship and his work ethic intact, so he would ask Eames if he wanted to go with him to practices, dress rehersals, which Eames was all too happy to join him at. They worked out together and because Arthur did maintain a diet, Eames did his best to curve his own terrible eating habits.

He adored spending any time with Arthur, when they talked, Eames found himself enamored with him, interested in how Arthur started to dance, his schooling, his dedication. Arthur admitted most dancers don’t start relationships because the other half usually can’t cope with the hectic and often pressing schedule that dancers have. Eames shrugged.

"Then they aren’t really trying."

Arthur was just as enamored with him after that.

During Arthur’s practices, he sometimes got side tracked and played with Eames, having him stand with him, holding his arms up, making Eames carry him as if he weighed nothing and it was fun, hearing Arthur’s laugh echo through the dance room, seeing their reflection in the floor to ceiling mirrors.

Of course, there were all kinds of perks to dating a ballet dancer, all of them being Arthur’s body. He was in excellent shape, all lean, toned, defined muscle. His thighs were thick and firm, his ass tight and high and he was flexible, so flexible.

But the one thing that Eames never expected to appreciate so much, was Arthur’s grace.

The first time he was asked to come to a show, Eames was excited. He wore his best suit and brought Yusuf with him and was really looking forward to seeing Arthur actually perform. He didn’t see him before the show, Arthur said he would be too busy to give him proper attention but he would see him afterwards. Eames and Yusuf sat in the front row, right in front of the orchestra and when they began tuning, the house lights turning down, Eames sat up straight, his hands clenching the program as the music started up and the curtains pulled back.

It was a few minutes before Arthur appeared, some of the other dancers coming out first but the moment Arthur set foot on stage, Eames felt his breath stop in his chest. He had seen Arthur dance before, he had seen him move and jump and spin but never as seriously as he was on that stage. He commanded a presence about him that made Eames forget he was even watching a show. He was graceful and fluid, elegant and he made it look flawless. He even heard Yusuf beside him,

"Damn, he’s good…"

Eames nodded, feeling proud of him.

Any time Arthur had a scene, Eames felt enraptured by him, watching as he lifted the other dancers, walked and leap across the stage. By the end of the show, everyone was on their feet, but Eames stood first, leading the applause the filled the theater.

Afterwards, Eames and Yusuf managed to get backstage and Arthur was still in costume, though it was mostly undone and he was hot and tired. Eames couldn’t wait to see him, lifting him up a bit as he kissed him.

"You were amazing!"

Arthur laughed a little, his arms around Eames a moment longer before he let go, Yusuf beside him agreeing.

"You’ve seen me dance before."

"Not like that."

"Yeah, you stole all the attention." Added Yusuf.

Arthur laughed again, humbly looking down as smiled.

"Thank you."

Eames kept smiling at him, wanting to tell him how amazed he was with him, how beautiful he looked, how graceful and stunning and mind blowing he had been. But he couldn’t find the words so he just smiled as he held Arthur’s hands.

"Want to stay at my place tonight?"

Arthur nodded and Yusuf sighed in relief.

That night, Arthur was tired but Eames wasn’t pushing for anything. He had already rubbed the soreness and ache from Arthur’s feet and now they lay in his bed, Arthur fresh from his shower, curls drying as he wore his yoga pants and nothing else. Eames wore his sweats, holding Arthur’s arm as he ran his fingers along his back.

"You were amazing tonight. You were. I was stunned by you. If I hadn’t met you before hand, I would have fallen for you tonight."

Arthur smiled, running his fingers along Eames’ chest tattoo.

"Thank you."

Eames held him better, putting both hands on his back now, hugging him as he kissed his head.

"You’re the best thing that ever happened to me."

Arthur picked his head up then and kissed Eames wordlessly. He began to undo the drawstrings on the front of Eames’ sweats when Eames stopped him.

"I thought you were tired…"

"I got my second wind."

Eames didn’t argue any further.


	544. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Bodyguard!Bane sequel: John tosses and turns all night long, and when he wakes he finds none other than the man who saved him. He's shocked at first, but then the man tells him that he'd been appointed as John's new bodyguard. He introduces himself officially, and follows throughout his day. John is exhausted and Bane suggests he rest, John tries but can't, and asks Bane to sit with him in his room. He asks Bane about his scarf, about his life, and finally feels safe enough to sleep.

John couldn’t breath. The feel of Foley’s hands was still on him, he could feel his hands yanking at his clothes, at his face and he wanted to cry but he couldn’t. He sobbed out and woke up, his body drenched in sweat and when he sat up, he saw someone at the corner of his eyes.  
He turned and saw the man who had saved him, sitting on a stool near the door. It was dark in John’s room, the light from the windows giving the stranger shape. John was surprised as he held the blankets close to him and then lit the candle at his bedside.

"Do not be alarmed. My name is Bane and your king has appointed me your new bodyguard."

John slowly let go of the blankets he had pulled close as he said,

"You saved me before…"

Bane nodded.

Suddenly, John felt more at peace.

The next day, John was nearly afraid to go about his day, to even venture out of the palace but when he saw Bane, bright and early at his door, he felt a little more at ease.

"I hope you don’t mind, I would prefer to walk beside you."

John smiled a little.

"I don’t mind."

Bane nodded and did just that. John slowly went through his day, Bane opening doors for him, allowing him to go up stairs first, then immediately following when he went through doorways. John found his presence comforting, better than he ever felt with Foley. What was even better was where Foley refused to talk to him, to even sit with him, Bane did both. He would not wrap the scarf around his face, but he sat with John during his meals, he spoke with him when John would tell him something, Bane would listen to him and answer back if he could.  
By the end of the day, despite not having ventured out very far, John was exhausted. Bane walked him back to his room and John went to sit down.

"You should rest."

John shook his head.

"Stay here. Talk with me."

Bane didn’t argue, pulling a chair close to the edge of John’s bed as he said,

"What do you wish to talk about?"

John laid back in his bed, on his side, taking his pillow and holding onto it as he looked at Bane.

"Tell me about yourself. Why do you wear the scarf?"

Bane looked down and clasped his hands together in front of him.

"I was injured some time ago. I have to hide my face since…I’m disfigured."

John frowned a little, feeling bad for him.

"It doesn’t impair your speech. Are you scarred?"

"Yes."

Bane did not look up while he spoke and John slid over to him, taking his hand.

"I’m sorry. I did not mean to upset you. Tell me something else."

Bane was unsure of where to start so he explained how he had a home once, but he was far too young to remember what happened to his family, he just had faint memories of them. He grew up on the streets with a group of thieves, learning to survive and live. He never took advantage of those weaker than him, younger than him and he watched the streets to make sure his enemies did not hurt his fellow thieves.  
John was one of those fellow thieves, younger than him, smaller than him but John didn’t pick up on that right away. He was dozing off, half asleep, still holding onto Bane’s hand.

Bane stayed still until John was completely asleep then and only then did he slowly pull his hand back, letting John’s hand on his bed as he tucked him in, stroking his hair back from his face with a tender touch before he left.


	545. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can we have more BodyguardBane and WardJohn? I love that AU. Maybe the moment Bane realizes he is infatuated with John? Or maybe he has been infatuated for ages and that is why he followed them and saved John from Foley. I don't know. I don't really care. I just want more!

Bane watched John looking around the market place. He stood beside him, following slowly as John moved from one vendor to another, looking for nothing in particular but enjoying himself nonetheless.

Bane had always known of John on the streets. The boy was known as one of the unfortunate parentless children on the streets that tried his best to keep out of trouble. When John was picked up by the king to be his ward, the streets hummed with angry words and terrible rumors, all of which Bane ignored. He had watched John come back to his once home with his former bodyguard, doing what he was doing now, shopping, now and then buying food for the little ones on the street, giving generous amounts of money to the older beggars on the corners, picking up new books and bottles of wine.

He hadn’t been back in months while he recovered from Foley’s attack, but with Bane, he had begun to resume his routine. Bane did not mind walking him throughout the streets, helping him carry his newly bought purchases and always watching over him - as he always had.

In the palace, Bane remained at his side, John often insisting that Bane stay with him. When John showed Bane the new books he had purchased, Bane just looked at them simply admiring them for the heaviness, for the color, for the words he couldn’t understand etched in gold print. John had asked him quietly if Bane could read and Bane said no, when would he have learned?

"Would you like me to read to you some nights?"

"Very much."

John smiled at him.

When John smiled at him, it made Bane feel good. He was enamored with the delight in John’s eyes, with his dimples that appeared with the soft laugh that followed when he was amused.

One night, Bane stayed in John’s bedroom until the young boy fell asleep. Bane had stoked the fire in the fireplace, the winter approaching and making the nights cooler and cooler. He had taken his place by the door, his arms crossed as he watched John sleep from his position, listening to the sounds of the room - the fire cracking, John’s soft breathing, the echoing of the empty hallway just behind him. Then, John began to toss, his breathing a little more frantic and harder. Bane knew he was having a nightmare.

While they had decreased in amount since Bane took charge of watching over him, they still returned now and then. Bane stood up from his chair and crossed the room, sitting beside John as he took his hand, waiting for him to wake up and when he did, John sat up, trying to catch his breath, fear in his eyes and when he saw Bane, he threw himself on him, putting his arms around him. Bane held onto him, rubbing his back, waiting for him to calm down.

"When will I stop…when will I stop having nightmares?"

"Soon. I promise. They’ve been decreasing lately."

"I’m so tired of this."

"I know."

Slowly, John pulled back, wiping at his face as he looked at Bane and slowly sat himself up on his knees.

"Would you…would you show me your face?"

Bane looked away, not wanting to upset him, but unable to embarrass himself like that.

"Please?"

"I don’t believe that’ll ease your nightmares."

John laughed a little, impressed at Bane’s joke. He pleaded a little and slowly, Bane gave in, unwrapping the scarf around his face, pushing back the hood on his head as he showed John his face. He had deep scars near his jaw like looked as if he had been cut with a knife. There were smaller, yet long scars across his mouth, criss crossing below his nose, from the left side of his jaw, across his lips, to right below his cheek. John looked at them, then brought his hand to them, following the path of each mark.

"You made them seem so much worse."

Bane said nothing, just sighed to himself as he felt John’s touch. He leaned towards it, letting himself get caught in the moment of it. When John stopped, moving but left his hand in place, he asked Bane,

"Would you sleep here tonight? I’d feel better if you were here tonight."

Bane nodded, knowing better but it was what his boy wanted. John moved back in his bed, giving Bane space to lay down, delighting almost when he realized Bane was so much larger that he nearly took up all the space and he had to lay on him. Bane felt John get comfortable, his head pillowed on his chest, his thin arm over his chest as he pressed his own body beside him as much as he could.

"You’re much warmer than the fire."

Bane laughed softly as he held John, feeling him breathing softly and gradually evenly as he fell asleep again. He stayed awake a bit longer, daring to bring his hand up to touch John’s hair, smoothing it away from his face, amazed by the silken texture. He was sure he was crossing the line, breaking the rules, but he was already in John’s bed, what was one more thing?

It wasn’t until John shifted slightly and quietly mumbled Bane’s name in his sleep that Bane knew he was in trouble. He had always cared for John, but at that moment, he knew those caring feelings were now something much, much more.


	546. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: businessman Bane and massage therapist John.

When John looked at his appointments for the day, he saw the usual names, some new ones and then there was the last one, which just said Bane.

John looked at the receptionist as she sat at her desk, scrolling through her phone as he asked,

"Who’s Bane?"

The girl looked up and then at the book as she said,

"Oh, that’s the only name he gave. He said to book him with the best so…"

She smiled as John felt a little smug. He was the best massause in the entire company, even Selena with her good looks and flirting couldn't book nearly as many appointments as John did. Plus his repeats proved how good he was. He even had the CEO of Gotham’s Wayne Enterprises coming in to see him, which really burned Selena because she had tried to get him on her table only for Mr. Wayne to book one appointment with her, then one with John and he stuck with John.

John went through his entire schedule, took a lunch break, had one cancellation and then he awaited his last appointment. The receptionist walked Bane to John’s room as she knocked and said,

"Your last appointment is a bit early. Want to take him?"

"Yeah, my previous appointment cancelled."

She nodded but she had a weird look on her face, as if trying to warn him about something. He didn’t have a chance to ask her as she stepped back, opening to the door all the way as she said,

"You can come right in sir."

John stood up and then swallowed hard as his appointment walked in. He was tall and all muscle, wide and strong looking, his face stern and serious and it all clicked in John’s mind then and there. Bane, the CEO of Wayne Coperation’s rival, Saint Prisca. The papers labeled Bane ruthless and cruel, even dubbing his entire board the League of Shadows since none of them had ever been seen - with the exception of Bane and one of the other stock holders, Talia Al Ghul, who’s father once ran Saint Prisca before stepping down in the midst of a whirlwind of problems, including criminal activity of every kind. Every company that dealt with them was in fear of them, knowing that it was a virtual death sentence and that Saint Prisca would either devour them or destroy them. Wayne Corporation were the only ones that stood up against them…for now.

Bane himself looked intimating and John felt himself subconsciously taking a step back as he cleared his throat and said,

"Uh…good afternoon Mr-"

"Just Bane."

John nodded.

"Bane…um I’ll step out and give you a moment to change. Whenever you’re ready, let me know."

John stepped around him and stood outside as he waited and eventually, he heard Bane say he was ready. John walked back in the room, closing the door as he saw Bane had changed into the provided robe and was sitting on massage table. The robe did nothing to make him look any less intimating, in fact he looked much bigger.

After John held up the sheet to allow Bane privacy to get out of the robe and lay face down on the table, John covered his hands in oil as he looked at the expanse of Bane’s back. He was all muscle and strength and John wasn’t sure he could reach over to the other side of him without walking around the table…or at the least climbing on the man. He did his best though, working his hands on his shoulders first, asking about the pressure, if more or less was needed.

It was the first time John ever felt stupid for asking if less pressure would be needed.

Bane only said it was fine, allowing John to keep going as he leaned over him, working down his shoulders, down his arms, then returning to his back, all he way to his lower back, then going to his legs. By the time he asked Bane to turn over, John’s hands hurt, but Bane sounded pleased so he would bite down on any pain he felt. Then, Bane turned over, his eyes closed as he hummed to himself while John worked.  
At the end of the session, when Bane sat up, he looked a lot more calmer than before, he even slouched a little as he said,

"That was wonderful."

"I’m happy to hear that."

John smiled as he wiped his hands off and then left the room to allow Bane to change back into his clothes. When he left the room, he stopped and looked at John for just a moment before he nodded and went to the receptionist’s desk. John returned to his massage room and was about to straighten everything out when he saw the neatly folded robe on the table and a single hundred dollar bill on top. It was the best tip John had ever gotten.

He rushed out to thank him but Bane was gone by then. The girl at the receptionist desk stood up when she saw him as she said,

"Hey, you really are the best."

John turned and asked,

"Why do you say that?"

"He booked an appointment for one time every week from here until…"

She paused as she flipped through the appointment book.

"I don’t know, he said indefinitely I only filled it in for the next few months."

John was stunned for a moment and then smiled to himself. Selena would really hate him now.


	547. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Jon/Tommy Could we get a follow up and the marriage proposal? Did they get married? Where was the honeymoon?

The day after they got married, they went on their honeymoon.  
Not really wanting to go anywhere or do much except be with each other, they were both more than content with calling it a cheat week and staying in their apartment.

But it was still a really good honeymoon.

They felt as if they couldn’t get enough of each other and had sex every couple of hours, sleeping, eating and going again. By the third day, they had pulled off the sheets and flat sheet from the bed, sleeping on the bare mattress and pillows, their filthy sheets on the floor near their bed.   
Jon couldn’t remember being happier. He woke up with a smile on his face and he would see Tommy, just feeling delighted all over again. Jon had been hung up on his own bullshit for years. Putting up a facade, peacocking at every turn, lying to everyone - even himself because he didn’t want to face the absolute nothing that existed beneath his veneer.

Things after Esther had improved him somewhat but he felt that since he couldn’t make it work with someone as good as Esther, what hope did he actually have? It was hard to keep himself on a narrow path, feeling it would be easier to just go back to what he knew best.

And then Tommy came into his life. They started off as friends even when Jon felt different when he was around him. Tommy didn’t tolerate any of Jon’s front and called him out on it all the time. He asked him why he behaved in such ways, why did he feel the need to boast, to brag, to saunter around. Jon couldn’t answer then, but gradually he was able to and he stopped. Even though Jon awkwardly bumbled his way through the start of their courtship, it started off great, though more bullshit Jon was hung up on got in the way.

All of Jon’s macho, homophobic upbringing came back to him at times, shame of things he didn’t even know he could be ashamed of, things he had never been ashamed of before haunted him and made the relationship move slower than Jon ever thought possible. It took them months before Jon could feel comfortable kissing Tommy. And now they were married.

Jon grinned as he woke up that morning. They were laying at the foot of the bed, the blanket lifted off the floor covering them since Jon got cold in the middle of the night, but it was weirdly placed so Jon’s feet were sticking out at the bottom and one of Tommy’s legs was still out. It didn’t even reach his waist to cover him completely. Jon was curled up beside him and he yawned as he sat up, feeling good and sore and anxious to start again. Once the week was over, they wouldn’t have time to go at it like rabbits every single day so it was all Jon wanted to do but his stomach got in the way that morning, growling loudly the minute Jon sat up. Tommy laughed, his eyes still closed.

"Hungry?"

Jon saw him turning his head and opening his eyes.

"Yeah…I was hoping for another go but apparently my body is deciding against that."

Tommy laughed again and they got up.

They didn’t bother much with anything else other than underwear and went to the kitchen were Tommy made them waffles, bacon, coffee and eggs. Jon sat on the counter having a bannana while he waited and once the coffee was ready, he drank that in slow sips, stopping now and then to kiss Tommy’s shoulder when he was close enough. Jon kept looking at him and feeling this tightness in his chest, a good kind of pain that made him feel happy. He never thought he’d be here with someone he cared about more than himself.

Tommy turned and saw him and he grinned at him as he held his hand out for a plate.

"You alright, Angel Face?"

Jon grinned stupidly at the nickname, as he always had since the moment Tommy called him that. He gave him the plate as he said,

"Yeah, I’m great."

"Good. Breakfast is ready."

Tommy served him his plate while Jon made him a cup of coffee then they stood there, eating, talking a little.

"I’m going to miss this week when it’s over." Said Jon.

"Me too."

"Going back to work…diet…"

Tommy smiled, taking a bite of a bacon strip.

"It’s not so bad."

"Nah…it’s not. But this is fun."

Tommy agreed.

Eventually, they made it back to their bed and after another go, slept until the mid afternoon. Jon sighed softly, feeling his cheek pillowed on Tommy’s chest. He never wanted to leave that room, never wanted to leave that bed and he thought of the week that was coming up with dismay. But he didn’t want to think about it too much, they still had a couple of days and he planned to make the best of them.


	548. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by original-plagiarism: Arthur is a mute waiter at a small local diner. He finds people interesting, and enjoys watching them as he works in his diner. One day, he sees a handsome stranger (Eames) and falls in love. He slips a love letter next to E's coffee, hoping he'd see. E looks everywhere for his dream man, and falls in love with Arthur, too.

Arthur had been working at a local cafe for a few months and he enjoyed it.

He was mute, which made his duties at the cafe limited. He couldn’t ask anyone their orders or resolve any problems, but he did his best to bring orders out and to clean. Over all, it was great for him - having been sheltered for a lot of his life.

He loved to watch the people come in. The couples on their first date, the business lunches, the writers, the artists, the students. He loved to watch the couples come in, both of them nervous and shy but still enjoying one and other’s company. The business people who came in to do work with each other but then paused long enough to sip lattes and have some lunch. The struggling artists and writers who created for hours, their chai teas and black coffees often cooling for far too long at their sides as they worked. The students who ordered the cheapest items and did stacks of homework and ate everything so fast then ordered water to not be kicked out. Arthur felt sorry for them, he often brought them cookies on the side. He liked to watch the mothers come in with their children and feed them as they chatted with their girlfriends.   
It made people watching interesting and entertaining and sometimes without really meaning to (okay, he meant to) he’d listen in on conversations. Sometimes they were funny or entertaining, sometimes shocking and even though he didn’t know who people were talking about, Arthur painted a picture in his mind of who they talked about and listened to the gossip unfold. Sometimes it was sad and Arthur wished he hadn’t heard it at all.

Then one day, a handsome man came to his cafe. He was broad with some scruff around his face. He wore a black suit with a white shirt and he looked very proper and professional, except for his brightly colored socks that were visible when he crossed his leg and his pant leg hiked up a bit. He did some work which made Arthur think he was some kind of business man, or maybe a teacher or a professor. He was getting wrapped up in his idea of what this handsome man was that he snapped out of his daze when Ariadne nudged him.

"Hey, take this over to table four."

Arthur nodded, taking the tray to table four….the one with the handsome man. He walked over to table, feeling nervous and he found himself trembling as he held the tray on his arm and began setting his plate down.

"Thank you, love."

He was English! That made Arthur smile as he nodded his head and set his sandwich down along with his sparkling water as he left. He returned behind the counter as Ariadne stood next to him and said,

"Cute huh?"

Arthur nodded.

"He comes in now and then."

Arthur looked at her surprised. He hadn’t seen him during any of his shifts….

Ariadne saw his confusion and surprise as she said,

"In the mornings mainly. To grab some coffee and a muffin or something."

Arthur felt himself relax as he turned back to the handsome man.

Ariadne then leaned over and whispered,

"His name is Eames."

After that, Arthur hoped to see him and it was another week before he did see him again. Then after that, another few days. Each time, Arthur took his pleasure in bringing him his food, his drinks and then eventually his check.

After a few more visits, Arthur worked up the nerve to write Eames a letter. He only did it because his shift was about to be over and he wouldn’t have to bear the embarrassment of Eames looking at him or ignoring it. He made it short and simple as well as to the point.

_'My name is Arthur and I'm sorry I haven't said anything to you before. I'm mute. But I've seen you come here many times and I'd like to get to know you more.'_

He felt a little silly doing it but didn’t read it over more than twice and then folded it and tucked underneath Eames’ coffee cup and then brought it to him. He rushed out the back after punching out.  
Arthur kind of regretted doing that though when he realized he had the next two days off from the cafe. He thought of peeking in and seeing Ariadne if she had any news, but he didn’t want to risk Eames being there. So Arthur went for long walks, getting lost in his thoughts, imaging happy scenarios and trying to hope for the best when he returned to work.

After the two days, he was excited to have an early shift and when he came in, Ariadne was all smiles. Arthur tried not to act interested as he took off his coat and began to put on his apron.

"Arthur!"

Arthur looked at her and waited as he smiled.

"Eames came around both days looking for you! He wanted to know if you would be in both days and he looked so disappointed when I told him you weren’t here both times!"

Arthur couldn’t help but smile.

The morning started and went ahead well into lunch before Eames came in and Arthur felt his heart beat a little faster. Ariadne immediately rushed over and took his order and then ran back, urging the kitchen to finish and when the tray was ready, she gave it to Arthur.

"He asked for you. I told him you would bring him his order and he looked delighted."

Arthur looked over at Eames, seeing him looking around, no work on his table and Arthur took a deep breath as he walked over with his order. As he began to set everything down, Eames looked at him and said,

"Arthur…finally."

Arthur gave him an apologetic look as Eames said,

"I received your note. I’d love to take you out sometime."

Arthur held the tray against himself as he felt the blush creep on his face and he nodded. Eames grinned and went into his wallet as he retrieved a business card.

"I know you’re working right now, so if you’d give me a text when you’re done…"

Arthur nodded and took the card and before he left he saw Eames smiling warmly at him.

It was the scenario Arthur had dreamed up, coming to life.


	549. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Bodyguard!Bane! So I want a rewrite of the first chapter, but this time from Bane's perspective. Him hearing people talk smack about John in the streets, seeing him from time to time, seeing Foley drag him to the alley and see the man try to rape John. What he's thinking as he bashes Foley in. BANE FEELS, I WANT THEM.

Bane had watched over John the moment he saw him on the streets.

He had only made one attempt to get near him but he had frightened the young boy and Bane had not made another try. So he watched over him in the distance and gave word to anyone around him to not go near him.

When John was caught by the king trying to steal from him, instead of being punished, he was taken in as a ward. Bane - as sad as he felt he wouldn’t be able to be around him anymore, felt relief that John would be safe now. He was not made for the streets.

On occassion though, Bane saw him going through the marketplace, taking advantage of his new foun position to help those that needed it as much as he did. He bought small trinkets and treats as well as food for the younger children he saw and gave money to the elderly when he saw them begging. It was John’s kind and gentle nature that made Bane feel for him. He would watch him walk through the marketplace and buy things, his body guard behind him and Bane in the shadows, watching over the both of them.

While Bane felt nothing but joy for John’s fortune, others around him were not so kind. They were jealous and wished the worse on the boy, saying he was probably nothing but a source of entertainment, a sexual toy. Bane hated those rumors and he often dismissed them when they were brought to his attention.

He hated John’s bodyguard. He hated how Foley looked at John. He hated how he ignored John when the boy tried to show him in his happiness. He hated Foley and he didn’t trust him

He was right not to trust Foley the day that Foley took John by force and dragged him into an alleyway where he attempted to rape the boy. Bane was only a few paces behind and when he caught up to them, he saw Foley pressing John’s face against the wall, the boy’s clothing torn apart as Foley was positioned behind him. Bane was on him in a moment, slamming Foley down on the ground and destroying his face. How dare he try to harm such a sweet boy? How dare he put his hands on John, make him cry? How dare he frighten him so badly? How dare he try to hurt him? With every thought that filled Bane’s mind, he hit Foley harder and harder.

When he came back to his senses, he stood up and saw John curled up and afraid, his entire body shaking but for once, not because of Bane. Bane removed the light coat he had on and wrapped it around John as he lifted him up and carried him back to the palace.

Bane was rewarded, given the former position of Foley - to take care of John.

It was all he ever wanted to do. He was pleased that John didn’t seem to remember him and he clung to him, finding comfort in his embrace. When John woke later that night, he was still wearing Bane’s coat and he didn’t seem to want to take it off. Bane introduced himself to him and John was… happy to see him. It gave Bane peace and when John touched his hands, Bane did not regret spending his life in the shadows watching over him.


	550. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Bodyguard!Bane, cont: Bane and John are at the market and several men try to rob John and threaten him with a knife. Bane is quick and vicious, ends up splattered with blood and while John is in shock he feels safe, not like after Foley. He let's Bane use his personal bath to clean up, asks to help him as thanks for saving his life. Lots of sexual tension, John sneaking peeks, Bane thinking it's a bad idea but unable to refuse John anything. John washes Bane but Bane keeps his groin covered

Over the months, Bane had taken great care of John.

It became his greatest ambition and he took great pride in securing John’s saftey. He worried for him if he was ever out of his sight, he tended to his needs, shared in his joy. When they made trips to the marketplace, whenever John found something he immediately showed Bane and Bane would ask questions, ask John to show him more and generally be interested in whatever his boy was showing him.

John took it upon himself to try to teach Bane to read and whenever they weren’t at the marketplace, John taught him, little by little the way his mother had when he was young.

They took their meals together as well, John often enjoying his company since the king was often very busy and not always available. But John never minded and he liked to eat with Bane, though Bane was always hesitant and shy to reveal his mouth in front of John even though he had already seen his scars.

One warm spring afternoon, John wanted to go to the marketplace and of course Bane took him with no problems. They walked there, John talking, excited to go though he had gone so many times already. When they arrived, John went ahead and Bane immediately followed, not having a hard time getting through the crowd, his eyes always fixed on John ahead of him. He was only a few steps behind him when suddenly there was someone in front of him and he lost sight of John.

It was only for a second, but it was long enough for thieves to surround his boy, putting a knife to his throat, demanding he give up whatever money he had. Bane’s vision clouded in anger as he reached at the man who held a knife at his boy and heard his wrist snap under his hold. There was a scream, Bane wasn’t sure where it came from as he took the knife from the man’s shattered hand and turned to look at his accomplice as he ran the knife through his throat, blood spraying across his face. The others fled and Bane turned to look at John.  
His boy was not afraid. He stood there, calm, collected, almost relieved really.

The returned to the palace shortly afterwards and John brought Bane to his room, letting him use his washroom though Bane had his own.

"Mine is a lot bigger though. Please…as a thank you."

John’s bathroom was large with a marble tub that was filled by the maids and once it was ready, Bane undressed and got in. The water was hot and steamy and John had picked up his clothes that were stained with blood and brought them out to be washed. When he returned, Bane was still sitting calmly in the tub, his hands clean now. John walked over, kneeling beside the tub as he looked at Bane as he said,

"You saved my life today."

Bane looked at him, bringing his hand to his face, wiping off the water.

"Thank you….I’ve never felt safer with anyone else."

Bane looked at him and felt humbled by John’s words. He also felt nervous and unsure. While he had always strived to protect and keep John safe, he also knew he adored this boy, this brilliant, sweet teenage boy who was lovely as he was smart. Bane was grateful for the cover of the washcloth on his lap as he could see John’s eyes darting around now and then.

When John’s hand touched his shoulder, Bane shivered, looking down as John asked,

"May I scrub your back?"

Bane nodded, leaning forward slightly as he felt John’s hands on his shoulders, then his back as he used some of the soap to lather his palms and then wash Bane’s back. Bane knew it was inappropriate…his boy was supposed to be his job and instead he found himself lusting after him. He had to say no to him…but he was never very good at that. He thought back to several nights when John could not sleep and begged Bane to sleep beside him and Bane had. While innocent then, a bath was not so easily explained away as innocent.

When John was done, Bane thanked him and then he rinsed off.

"Bane?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

Bane nodded and John stood up, pleased with his answer and went to wait for him in the bedroom and Bane sighed to himself, slowly getting out of the tub and drying off, getting into a robe before stepping out to the room to get dressed. He felt John’s eyes on him as he pulled his pants on and took off his robe, pulling on a clean shirt. While he had spent the night with John before, somehow, he felt it was different that night.


	551. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Bodyguard!Bane, On another trip to the markets, a man comes up to them and greets Bane. The man makes a comment to Bane about finally having his boy, that Bane had coveted John from afar and wasn't Bane so sly to take this route. The man turns out to be Barsad, a friend and fellow former soldier of Bane. Bane is displeased with what Barsad divulges, and John is shocked that Bane knew his name and face before the attack. Bane explains later when they are alone in John's room.

Much to Bane’s amazment, it wasn’t long before John was ready to return to the marketplace. It had been weeks after Foley’s attack that John was even ready to leave the palace, yet after being threatened with a knife, he was ready to go back the next day.

Bane asked him if he was sure and John just smiled and held his hand as he said,

"With you by my side, I feel safe."

John grinned and let go of Bane’s hand as they walked on.

He didn’t wander off too far this time, he stayed by Bane’s side as they walked through the bustling marketplace. John had just begun to look around when someone came at Bane’s side and Bane immediately turned, ready to strike when he saw it was his former friend.

"Bane, good to see you."

Even though Bane had his fist cocked and ready to swing, the man didn’t even flinch, didn’t even move. Bane let his arm down as he said,

"I haven’t seen you in so long…"

The man tilted his head past Bane and saw John, the young man looking confused and worried. The man looked back at Bane with a cocky, sleepy grin as he said,

"Finally got to him hm? You’ve been coveting him for so long. Good plan to take this route."

John felt his jaw drop as he looked at Bane and Bane cleared his throat and nudged him back.

"Leave Barsad. You talk too much."

Barsad laughed to himself and grinned at Bane again.

"If you ever need me, my friend, call on me. You know where I am."

John continued looking at Bane with confusion and Bane sighed as he looked back at him.

"I can explain."

John blinked a few times and then frowned a little.

"I would hope so."

John finished his trip and they returned back to the palace. The entire time, Bane figured out the words in his mind, how to explain himself, how to explain to John what Barsad had said in front of him. After their meal, they sat silently in John’s room, the fire roaring as John sat in his night clothes, Bane’s coat draped over him to keep him warm.

"Please explain what that man meant."

Bane took a deep breath, unraveling to scarf from his throat and mouth as he looked at John. and began to explain.

"When…when I was younger, Barsad and I ran together on the streets. I was more or less commander of this gang…this group we had. And…I watched over you. You were so young and alone and I tried to approach once. But you were so young and you were afraid of me and you ran so I never tried again."

John seem to think about it, struggling to remember as he looked away.

"I don’t…remember…"

"I know you were young. I made sure you were well…that no one harmed you. And when the king took you as his ward, I was pleased. I was relieved actually…you did not belong on the street."

"So…the day that…Foley…"

"I was close by. I had watched you come through the marketplace any time you came out. And that day…I had to make sure you were safe. You weren’t."

John made him stop talking, bringing his hand to his mouth. He was silent for a moment, just looking at him before he leaned forward, kissing him. Bane immediately pulled back and John looked hurt.

"We can’t. I’m just your guard…appointed by the king. You deserve more…better."

"There is no one better than you."

Bane would hear no more of it as he stood from his chair and picked it up, bringing it to the other side of the room as he settled it down. He covered his face again as he looked back at John, sitting on his bed watching Bane.

"It would probably be best if I leave tonight. I’ll see you in the morning."

He left without another word.


	552. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Bodyguard!Bane: Bane has seen how John watches him, knows how John stared at him during his bath, but he's worried to act on it. He doesn't want to hurt John or scare him away. Bane doesn't spend every night in John's room, but sometimes John requests him. This is one of those nights, and as he takes up his usual post by the door, John comes to stand before him in just his nightshirt and sits in Bane's lap. He puts Bane's hands on his thighs, encourages them to slide up to his ass, etc

Bane felt worried after that bath incident. He knew John was hinting strongly at what he wanted and as much as Bane wanted to act on it, he was almost afraid to, hesitant. He was much larger than John and he was worried he might come on too strong and frighten him.

While Bane didn’t always spend the night in John’s room, John requested he did more and more often and Bane stayed at his post by the door.

When the winter settled, John couldn’t go to the marketplace as often, the snow and the crowds and the cold making it a trial to go but he still tried at least once a week. Now that it had snowed, the fire roared in John’s room constantly and he was always cold. When he requested Bane stay the night with him, Bane did, but he was hesitant to sleep beside John.

One particularly cold night, Bane stayed by the door, sitting and watching over a sleeping John underneath a pile of quilts. His arms were crossed as he put his weight to the back of the chair, rocking slightly when he tipped the chair back. He then saw John turn and sit up, pushing back the quilts as he turned towards Bane. Bane sat the chair up right as he waited, seeing John crawl out of bed, wearing his night clothes, barefoot and he approached Bane.

"Do you need something?"

"No…well yes…I do."

"What is it?"

John slowly sat down on Bane’s lap and Bane uncrossed his arms and instantly regretted doing that, wondering where to put his hands now.

"I’m cold."

"You should get back in bed then."

John inched himself closer, taking Bane’s hand and placing it on his knee as John put his arms around Bane’s neck. Bane swallowed hard, not moving his hands an inch as John sighed, looking at him warmly, his fingers sliding over the scarf on Bane’s mouth.

"Why are you afraid?"

Bane looked away.

"You don’t belong to me."

"I can…I can easily belong to you."

Bane still looked away and John put his hand over Bane’s making him slide it up higher, bunching the robes of his night clothes. When John tugged down the front of the scarf, he leaned forward, kissing him again and again. Bane let him, wanting to kiss him just as badly, his hand gripping his thigh, his fingers tangling in his robes. When Bane pulled back, he took a breath and John still looked at him longingly.

"No one will protect me better than you…"

"No…no one would."

John urged his hand up higher but Bane still had hesitation.

"Please…"

And with that sweet, soft plea, Bane gave in.


	553. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Bulky!beardy!hairy!Eames x Arthur porn please. Can you give me beard and size kink at once, please. XD

Arthur hadn’t seen Eames in about ten months, give or take a few weeks. He had done his best not to think about him, to not even wonder what he had been up to and when he did creep into his mind, Arthur chastised himself. It was his own fault they stopped seeing each other.  
He told Eames flat out they weren’t good for each other. Being together meant tangling themselves in something he wasn’t sure was wise. He told Eames that while this had been fun and all, they crossed a line and they should go back. No, of course he didn’t feel anything for him. What they had was just fun, nothing more. Arthur remained strong even as Eames’ broken hearted face haunted his thoughts every day since then and he was actually relieved when Eames made no attempt to contact him afterwards. He even dropped out of a job a few weeks after that.

Yes, Arthur was relieved….and disappointed.

Now it was almost a year since they stopped seeing each other and Arthur had thrown himself into work, into things that required tedious attention to detail and laser like focus. He didn’t want to give himself a moment to think about anything else but work.

When they took a job in Canada in the middle of winter, Arthur knew it was going to be bad.

And it was. While the job went on just fine, it was hell afterwards, everyone got stuck at the airport, everyone including him and Eames. Arthur had psyched himself up before walking into that job a few weeks earlier, preparing himself to see Eames again and steeling himself for whatever Eames might say to him.

He was knocked completely off guard when Eames showed up in a tailored, elegant suit of black, a warm, beige colored trenchcoat - Burberry by the lining, complete with matching scarf and a thick, yet well groomed beard. Arthur’s mouth went dry and he struggled with even the most basic of greeting. Eames had no problem though and even gave him a smile as he said hello and nothing more. Throughout the job, Eames looked different though his attitude remained the same. Still brilliant, ever vigilant, ever sharp. But each day, his clothing was vastly improved and by the fit of all his shirts, Arthur could see he had put on a lot of muscle. Even through his sweaters.

Arthur realized he made a mistake and while they were stuck at the airport, Arthur found where the nearest rented house was after booking it and a made for snow car, he managed to pull Eames away from their coworkers as he asked,

"Are you staying in the hotel tonight?"

The rest of their team had made reservations in the airport hotel and Arthur was unsure if Eames had as well.

"Not yet, but I will in a moment. Good thing it’s not the holidays otherwise I’d be really screwed."

"I rented a house a few miles away. Would you…care to join me?"

"As much as it does appeal to me, we probably shouldn’t. You were the one that said it was bad idea to get involved with one and other."

"That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I’m not expecting anything…the house has two rooms."

Eames sighed and seem to think about it and eventually said yes.  
A very slow and cautious car ride later, they arrived at the humble cabin-esque rented home, the wild Canadian woods behind it. If not for the oncoming storm, it would have looked like a typical postcard image. They got their luggage from the car and after coming in, Eames locked the door. Arthur claimed one room, Eames the other and they began to settle in.

The first night was spent in awkward silence. Having the forethought to stop for at least a week’s worth of groceries, they had dinner across from each other, then Arthur avoided him by settling with his laptop to work and Eames grew clearly frustrated and went to bed early. The next morning, Arthur woke up to the scent of coffee and the loud howling of wind outside of his window. He was glad he slept in his long johns and thermal shirt since he was freezing despite the modern luxuries of central heating. He joined Eames in the kitchenette where he had coffee and scrolled through his tablet. Arthur noticed how good he looked in his grey sweats, white singlet and a thick looking flannel shirt over it. He had bedhead and his beard was no longer well groomed.

"Morning."

"Morning. There’s coffee if you want some."

"Thanks."

Once Arthur got a cup, he settled near by as Eames said,

"The weather is supposed to clear up in a few days."

Arthur nodded.

"Good to know."

When nothing else was said, Eames set his mug down and looked at Arthur.

"Why’d you ask me to come here Arthur?"

Arthur should have known better than to try to skirt the issue any longer. He braced his hands on the warm mug and looked into it.

"I made a mistake. I didn’t…when I saw you now, I realized that you weren’t out of my system. And I didn’t want you to be. I just…hope that it’s not too late."

Eames scoffed.

"It took you ten months to come to that conclusion."

Arthur shrugged a bit and still couldn’t look at him.

"You’re a piece of work, Arthur."

He stood up and headed to the kitchen, leaving his mug in the sink before returning to his room. Arthur had told himself to prepare for that, to brace himself for the initial rejection but it took no sting out of it.

That night, Arthur went to bed early. It was easy since it was cold, it was quiet and it got dark earlier. He left the lamp of his room on as he curled up, wondering why he waited so long, how he had broken Eames’ heart so much that now he wanted nothing to do with him. He deserved it, he told himself. For being so stupid, he deserved it.

Then there was a knock at his door and at first he thought it was just the tapping at his window from the storm but he heard it again, louder, more pronounced and he sat up.

"Yeah?"

Eames opened the door and stepped in. He was still sporting bedhead, his beard looking thick and unkempt and now he was without the flannel shirt.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure…"

Arthur wasn’t sure what Eames wanted but he watched him step in and close the door behind him as he leaned against it for a moment and then made his way to Arthur’s side and sat down. He had a serious look on his face and he sighed deeply as he looked into Arthur’s eyes as he pointed at him and said,

"You jerk me around like that again and I swear I will never even acknowledge your existence. You seriously hurt me before…and I wanted to be over you but…damn you…"

Arthur couldn’t help but smile a little, feeling the same.

It was almost like old times. Arthur still felt familiar to Eames, the shape of his body, the planes of his back, the curves of his hips, the feel of his skin but to Arthur, Eames was almost like an entirely new person.

Eames was broader now, thicker, more solid than he had been before, strength hardness where he once gave a little before. Eames was never out of shape but he was never solid muscle either. His stomach use to be soft and rolls would form when he would sit and slouch, his arms use to be thick and defination would only show up when he flexed or tensed, his thighs the same. But now, it everything was defined, tight, hard, his shoulders rounder, hard to the touch, every muscle in his back, his arms, his chest, his stomach was cut out of soft tenderness and Arthur loved it. 

When Eames kissed his body, the scrape of his beard left pink marks on his stomach, on the insides of his thighs, around his neck. It tickled when they kissed but Arthur couldn’t get enough. Whenever Eames pulled back, Arthur chased after him, whispering,

"More…more…"

He had missed Eames like he never thought he could. When Eames was inside him and sweat gathered at his beard and mustache, Arthur gasped and looked at him, pulling him down, struggling to get his arms around him and much to his surprise, he found he hardly could. He brought his leg up and at his side, holding onto Eames, kissing him, moaning against his mouth until he couldn’t breathe and when he moved back, Eames kissed at his throat, sucking and biting marks into him as he moved against him.

"I missed you…" Arthur breathed out, pressing his cheek against Eames’ scratchy one.

"I missed you too…there’s been no one else since you…"

Arthur felt his chest tighten at the confession and he wasn’t sure why Eames told him, but he was glad he did. He kissed his face before answering,

"There’s been no one since you."

It seem to encourage Eames to move harder, faster, making Arthur cry out as he felt he would burn through his sheets from the intensity of their union. When Eames came after Arthur, he settled on top of him, his weight heavy and Arthur didn’t say anything until he found it hard to breathe.

"Eames….heavy…"

Eames immediately got up and off him, apologizing as Arthur laughed a little.

"You’re heavier than you use to be."

Eames laughed a little and turned Arthur to kiss him more.

In the morning, Arthur woke up warm and comfortable, bundled in Eames’ thick and heavy arms. He could feel his beard scratching at the back of his shoulder but he didn’t mind it - he could only imagine what the rest of his body looked like. He tried to go back to sleep until he felt nature call and he slowly slid out of Eames’ embrace to go to the bathroom. He had a chance to check his bruises then, his love bites, the beard burn all over him and he sighed happily. When he returned to bed, Eames was awake, sitting up, hair sticking in every direction as he yawned.

"I was afraid it had been a dream."

Arthur smiled a bit and got back into bed, still naked and now a bit chilled as he threw himself on top of Eames and kissed him.

"No, very real."

After a few exchanged kisses, Eames moved back Arthur’s hair, sweeping it away from his face as he asked,

"Now what?"

"Now…now we can make up for lost time."

Eames grinned and Arthur scratched at his beard, smiling in return.

"Don’t shave this yet, okay?"

"Wasn’t planning on it."

"Good. It suits you. Everything about your new look suits you."

Eames pulled him in for another kiss, pleased with Arthur’s approval.


	554. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: PRISON NURSE AU!!!!! Dom Cobb, one of the prison guards, starts hitting on Arthur. He chats him up in the employee locker room, offers to take his paperwork for him a few times, mentions a little Thai place he'd been meaning to try. Arthur knows Dom likes him and if worried because he knows he really should say yes. Dom is cute, he's a free man, and the type of guy Arthur always thought he'd be with, but then he thinks of Eames and feels sick. He can't imagine being with anyone else.

Arthur had just gotten to the locker room to hang his jacket after punching in to his shift. He yawned as he glanced at his watch, seeing he had time for coffee before he went to the infirmary. As he closed his locker door, he saw someone coming in from the corner of his eye. It was one of the guards, Dom Cobb. He was pretty stern but fair and he was liked among the guards and prisoners alike. He smiled when he saw Arthur, stopping at his locker a few doors away from him.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Did you get coffee yet?"

"Not yet."

Dom nodded as he got his police belt on and closed the locker door and said,

"Is it alright if I come with you?"

"Sure."

Arthur smiled.

He noticed that Dom, when he was around, was very friendly with Arthur. They chatted during lunch breaks at time and sometimes they walked to the parking lot after their shifts were over, whenever neither one of them worked over time. There were times that Dom brought in a prisoner to the infirmary and offered to bring Arthur’s paperwork to the warden for him and Arthur was thankful.

It wasn’t until Dom began to mention a Thai restaurant he had heard of that Arthur realized he was being hit on. It had been so long - Eames not counting, that someone hit on him like a gentleman. Dom wasn’t abrasive, he wasn’t heavy handed about his flirting like Eames was and he was nice.

He was a nice guy. He was employed and he was kind and he wasn’t bad looking. Dom was actually the kind of guy that Arthur thought was his type. He swore he loved that good looking, model-esque, tall, blue eyed blonde…instead he had been deterred by the likes of Eames.   
Eames a criminal. A violent man who was in prison, who was seducing Arthur and then doing nothing about it because they couldn’t…because Eames was a criminal.

He could see the hope in Dom’s eyes when they spoke, the interest, the want there and Arthur knew he should say yes should Dom ask him out. He knew he should flirt back and show interest as well but he felt stunted. He felt held back and trapped by Eames.

When he thought of Eames, it made him sick to his stomach to think of kissing anyone else but him. He knew he shouldn’t…he knew so much and he knew better. But still he couldn’t help himself. Especially as he worked and saw Eames doing his job and they caught sight of each other. Eames grinned at him and Arthur smiled back and then Eames mouthed hi at him and Arthur mouthed hi back. Arthur couldn’t help but feel his heart beating and he was warm and he felt things that he didn’t feel when he was around Dom.

He went back to work, smiling, feeling Eames’ eyes on him for the rest of the way.


	555. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by brownsupremacist: weird au of sorts: arthur and john are twins, both universes are canon. do what you want with this!

The night was easy and simple and Arthur more than anything wanted to curl up beside Eames fall asleep. After the job was over, they met up in Arthur’s hotel room. They had dinner and a shower and as they plopped on the bed, Arthur resting his head on Eames’ stomach as he held the remote in his hand, he stopped on the news just as a breaking story occurred.

At first, Arthur didn’t really listen until he heard the city of Gotham was under siege. Arthur sat up as he put the volume up and listened as the reporter went on to explain how the only bridge leading out of the city was blown and terrorists had taken the city hostage. Eames watched him and sat up as he asked,

"Everything alright, love?"

"No! The city is under a terrorist attack!"

Eames wasn’t really sure what the problem was. They weren’t even in the United States at the moment. Arthur turned and looked at him as he further explained.

"My brother lives there. He’s a cop actually."

Eames had heard brief mention of a brother but never really asked much more on the subject. Now he wished he had.

Arthur got up and picked up his phone and attempted to call only to get constant messages of the services not being available. Arthur sighed and worried as he watched the screen, sitting beside Eames as a news chopper showed a single cop on the bridge, on the opposite side where he was trapped as he attempted to speak to the armed forces on the other side, keeping him there. When the camera zoomed in, Eames noticed the striking resemblance.

"You didn’t tell me he was a twin…"

Arthur gave a shrug.

"Never asked."

Arthur tried again but he knew it was pointless to do so since it was obvious that his phone wasn’t working. Eames could see the concern on his lover’s face as he put his arm around him and said,

"Hey…don’t worry so much. If he’s anything like you and…by the looks of the news he is, then he’s more than capable of handling himself. Hell, he might even bring the entire attack to a halt himself."

Arthur laughed a little, shaking his head.

"He’s not trained like I am…"

"But he’s a police officer. And he’s of your blood. He’s more than able to take care of himself."

Arthur nodded a little and he knew Eames was right but he couldn’t help but worry anyway.

"I wish he would at least call me but…the service isn’t working."

Eames held him tightly.

"He’ll call when he’s able."

Arthur nodded again. He watched the news as it kept going, listening to whatever detail was being broadcasted but there wasn’t much that couldn’t be repeated. Eames watched with him as support but eventually there was nothing else to tell.

"He’ll be fine."

"I know…I feel it but I’m still worried."

Eames kissed his temple and urged him to bed, assuring him that tomorrow, more news would be available. Arthur wasn’t sure how much sleep he’d get but he went to bed anyway.

In the morning, Arthur woke up to an email notification on his phone and he immediately opened it seeing a message from John.

_'I know you saw the news. I'm safe for now. Contact you when I can. Stop worrying. - John'_

Arthur shook his head but felt relief anyway, a small smile on his face. He turned and hugged Eames, who was still asleep and sighed softly.


	556. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: More bodyguard au. John takes to wearing bane's coat, one night bane comes in johns room and it's all he's wearing. Bane can't take his eyes off johns long bare legs, his thighs, his chest. John is too shy so bane kneels between his legs and kisses his way up johns body.

Bane knew that John desired him - as much as he desired John. But he had yet to advance on him. He knew he shouldn’t and the last thing he wanted was disappoint the king. He almost felt no better than Foley, to take advantage of a young, sweet boy who felt Bane was worthy of him.   
Bane was not worthy of him, despite John’s claims. And John was not his to claim as his own. He was the king’s ward and John was his own person but he was still too young to understand Bane’s torment and why he chose not to lay a hand on him.

When they went to the marketplace, John would wear Bane’s coat and take his hand while they walked, slowly through the snow covered streets. He only let go to make purchases or to hand some of the children things, but he always took Bane’s hand again as they walked. At night after dinner, John would still wrap himself up in Bane’s coat and wear his night clothes as he read or spoke to Bane while Bane sat on a chair near John’s bed, his boy holding onto his hands. Sometimes, they would kiss, Bane encouraged by John’s touch, his soft whimpers and sighs but Bane always stopped himself before he let it get any further.   
One night, Bane left John in his room when the king called for Bane.

"Will you come back?" John asked.

"I will, I promise."

John nodded and Bane left, going to speak to the king.

The meeting took about an hour or so and eventually Bane returned. He was sure his boy would be asleep or in bed, what he did not expect was John to be awake and wearing his coat and nothing but his coat. Bane closed the door behind him as he rested against it and saw his boy, his arms around himself, his long, slender legs drawn up as he looked at Bane and gave a sweet smile. He turned towards him, resting his bare feet to the floor as he said,

"I’m cold…"

It was all Bane could tolerate and he decided to give in. He could no longer resist, unwrapping his scarf from his mouth, dropping it on the floor as he approached John and slowly knelt down in front of him and kissed his knees and as John shivered and parted his knees, Bane kissed the inside of his knees, then his thighs and John let out a weak sigh.

He kept going, laying John back on his bed as he parted the coat and saw nothing but John’s unmarked skin, soft and warm, though trembling as Bane’s scarred mouth touched his stomach, his chest, his throat and eventually his mouth. John brought his arms up, pulling Bane closer to him, tugging at his clothes, wanting them off, wanting to see him naked as he did that day in the bath. Bane moved back just enough to remove his shirt throwing it to the side as he leaned down again, feeling John’s fingers at the scars on his arms, on his back, down the back of his neck. He could feel John opening his legs for him, the coat slipping away from his body and Bane sighed softly.

He sat back on his knees, sliding his hands down John’s chest, feeling his nipples pebble under his fingertips, his stomach rising and falling slowly as his palms slid down further and finally, his slender hips, which Bane’s hands easily overwhelmed. He was so soft, so smooth and untouched and he wanted Bane to be the first he’d ever known.

"If I take you tonight…my possession of you will be thorough. I will want you for myself, just me and me alone and I will live and breathe for only you. I will defend you against everyone…even if one day that means the king."

"Good. I because I want you and only you. I want a man who will love me that much to take me."

Bane set his hands on John’s chest, feeling his beating heart under his palm.

"I do love you."

"I love you too. Please…"

Bane didn’t waste a moment longer.


	557. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Arthur/Eames: Arthur is a college student so makes money as a naked maid. He either does it topless, in a thong, or completely naked. One day when Arthur arrives at his usual client's house and is just getting naked, a guy he's never seen before comes out of the bathroom. It's his client's new Junior Associate, Eames. The client is pretty mortified to be caught out, Arthur's still buck naked, and Eames just looks like it's Christmas. He ends up cleaning with a big bonus and Eames' number.

Being a maid was never bad work. Being a naked maid was completely different.

Depending on the cost of the day, Arthur sometimes went topless, cleaning in slim fit, low riding jeans. If the client paid more, he wore nothing but tight, ill fitting little boy shorts, most of his ass hanging out of the back of them. And of course the ultimate package, meant Arthur wore nothing at all.

He had a full clientele list, most of which stayed in the first two price ranges. But he did have about five that did pay for him to walk around naked. It wasn’t as uncomfortable or weird as Arthur thought it would be. He would sweep, vacuum, dust, polish furniture, do laundry and wash dishes, all naked. Anything more required more time and Arthur charged by the hour.

As a college student who was constantly short on money, Arthur found this work wasn’t as bad and it paid well enough for his text books to be covered and at times, cover his tuition fee for the semester. He could have done a lot worse.

He went to a usual client’s home - a well off CEO of some kind of company…Arthur was never sure. Arthur was sure that he was cleaning his mistress’ apartment since he never saw a picture of a family that this man clearly had since Arthur saw a wedding band on the man’s finger. But he never saw a mistress either so Arthur wasn’t sure what was going on. Nonetheless, at least once a week, Arthur came to the CEO’s condo and stripped down and cleaned. He was in the process of undressing after the CEO let him in and as he took off his shirt, he heard a flush from the bathroom and then someone coming out.

"So, like we were saying…"

The new man stopped in his tracks and he saw Arthur standing there, his jeans undone, his sneakers beside him as he continued undressing. The new man turned to the CEO as he asked,

"What’s all this?"

"Oh, this is my maid, Arthur. He comes in once a week to clean. Arthur, this is my new junior associate, Eames."

Eames nodded at him as Arthur smiled back and continued getting naked.

Arthur went about his task as the CEO sat on the couch, Eames beside him, trying to talk like normal about business, but he couldn’t concentrate. Arthur was use to the CEO sitting on the couch, watching his every move, but with Eames there, Arthur felt like he was putting on a bit of a show. He would jut his hip out to the side when he polished, he smiled seductively when he picked up the books on the coffee table to prepare to clean it, he extended his arms slowly when he reached for anything. He couldn’t lie and say he didn’t like it - now and then when he looked up, he could see Eames watching him but he would turn away and blush when caught. Arthur smiled a bit, holding a rag and some furniture cleaning spray as he cleaned the T.V set, then he picked up a feather duster and began to dust off all the framed art prints, degrees of some kind, framed newspaper articles. As he began to sweep, he looked at Eames directly and saw as his eyes were down around his ass. He looked away as Arthur caught him, his throat clearing as the CEO watched, unaware of what was happening between Arthur and Eames.

By the time Arthur was done, finishing the last stack of dishes and putting them away, the CEO handed him a check with his usual fee and then some. Arthur smiled at it as he said,

"Thank you, sir."

"You were wonderful today. Don’t know what it was today…."

Arthur smiled and thanked him again as he then got dressed and packed up his supply and started to leave. He could hear the CEO talking to Eames about work again, his interest now gone that Arthur was getting dressed. Just as Arthur was getting his coat and on heading to the door, he was stopped by Eames. He fumbled with his words for a moment, his eyes meeting Arthur’s then darted away after a moment and Arthur smiled a bit and asked,

"You want me to clean your place?"

"Uh…no. Not exactly. I was wondering if…you would call me some time."

"For?"

"I’d like to take you out for dinner."

"Oh…"

Arthur bit his lip a little and looked down as he said,

"You want to take me out to dinner?"

"Well, the pressure for anything else is off for now, wouldn’t you say?"

Arthur laughed a little as he took the offered business card that Eames extended to him and said,

"I don’t have any other appointments tomorrow…I’ll call you then."

"I look forward to it."


	558. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Bane/Blake Masseur sequel! Bane has been seeing Blake every week for a massage. Then one day Bane asks him if he's seeing anyone, and John said that he recently broke things off with a guy he'd been seeing, cuz he couldn't really satisfy John. John feels Bane stiffen but he doesn't say anything. Then time's up and Bane doesn't get up. John realizes Bane is hard, and Bane sheepishly apologizes. John tells him it's ok, and asks Bane if he wants him to help him out with his hard on.

Like clockwork, every Thursday afternoon, Bane would come in for his weekly massage with John.

John grew accustomed quickly to his best and most valuable client. He never ran over appointments, never cancelled, never delayed anything. He always had the bed ready, fresh towels and a proper fitting bathrobe for his very large and imposing client. There was always cold fruit water afterwards and John always got his tip - generous in its amount.

Selena hated him and made sure to tell John at every turn since she wasn’t getting either Mr. Wayne or Bane. John was making twice his salary in tips from them alone. And while Mr. Wayne was relaxed and calm and smiling afterwards, Bane was quiet and he though he looked relaxed, he sometimes looked as if he had not had a massage. John thought he was doing a good job throughout the massage, given Bane’s soft sighs and subtle moans and only afterwards did John think he failed when Bane was quiet.

One afternoon, as John worked, he heard Bane ask him.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

John hesitated before answering, wondering how much he should divulge.

"I was. A while ago. We broke up."

"May I ask why?"

John felt a little silly in honestly answering but he did anyway.

"Truthfully? He was…medicore. In every sense. I was always left wanting."

"Wanting?"

"You know…I was never….satisfied."

John swore he felt Bane tense but it was fleeting and then John wondered if he felt it at all.

"I’m sorry was that too forward?"

"No, you were honest."

He heard him clear his throat and John kept going. For the remainder of the massage, John kept thinking to himself that Bane would never leave him wanting, he was not the type of man that would leave anyone dissatisfied.

When he was done, he sighed softly, hating to pull his hands back off Bane as he said,

"You’re all done."

But Bane didn’t move. He wondered if he had fallen asleep and while it wouldn’t be the first time a client fell asleep, it would have been the first time Bane fell asleep. John tapped him as he said,

"Bane?"

"Mmm….just a moment."

It was then that John realized that Bane was hard. It was typical and most times John just walked away, giving his client a moment but with Bane…he was almost curious. It was completely unprofessional of him. Bane slowly lifted himself up, resting on his elbows as he looked away from John, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh…I see."

"I’m sorry. This is inappropriate."

"It happens. I’ll give you a moment."

John picked up the robe for Bane and settled it over him as he then looked at his client and said,

"Next time, maybe we can take care of the problem."

He left the room and as he stepped outside in the hallway, he felt his face burn as he covered his mouth, shocked at his own actions. He had hoped he hadn’t crossed a line and that Bane wouldn’t be appalled. But when Bane was gone, his tip was were it always was, as well as his business card. On the back was written his personal cell phone number and John grinned.


	559. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Masseur Sequel to the sequel: John helps Bane out with that boner.

John wasn’t sure if he should or shouldn’t call Bane. He wrestled with the idea for a few days and then in the end, he didn’t call. He felt embarrassed that he had come on so strong and now he was nervous about seeing him again when he came for his appointment.

Bane came in on schedule and when he saw John, he took off his coat first and said,

"I must say, I was disappointed to not get a single phone call from you."

John looked down, twisting his hands together as he softly said,

"I didn’t…I wanted to call. But I was embarrassed."

"I see."

Bane loosened his tie and then took it off with a hiss of silk coming off his throat. John looked up as he said,

"I should leave."

As John began to make his way out of the room, Bane’s hand grasped his wrist and pulled him back as he made him stand in front of him.

"Or you could come through with what you offered."

John sighed softly and looked at Bane and said,

"That would be very unprofessional."

As he said it, his fingers worked loose Bane’s button on his pants, then unzipped them as Bane said,

"I wouldn’t want you to be unprofessional."

John slid his hand inside, grasping the thickness of Bane’s cock, gasping at the thickness of it, the length. He stroked him a few times, feeling him swell in his hand and he looked up at him, watching some of Bane’s composure give away as he kept going.

"Is this to your liking?"

"Yes…" Bane sighed.

John kept going, leaning up, kissing Bane’s chin, his jaw as he tilted his head downwards and the corner of his mouth. He kept going as Bane held onto the table behind him, groaning as he suddenly reached up and grasped John’s arm, the only warning he got before he came.  
He struggled to catch his breath, his massive chest rising and falling slowly, steadily, deeply. John slowly let go and still leaned forward, kissing him again as Bane held onto him, pulling him close.

"That’s better than a massage."

John grinned.

"I’m glad to have pleased you."

"Can I take you out some time?"

John nodded.


	560. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: More Prison Nurse! Much to Arthur's horror, Dom officially asks him out while Eames is mopping right next to him. Arthur can feel both men watching him, and gets flustered, plays off as being shy, and tells Dom he just got out of a bad relationship and isn't ready. Dom understands and tells him they should be friends. Eames isn't happy, asks Arthur if he's going to say yes. Says he feels sick imagining anyone else touching or kissing Arthur, can't stop thinking about it.

Arthur had kept his friendship/flirting with Dom going, though he kept it light.

He was afraid to give Dom the wrong impression if he took it too far so he was glad they didn’t see each other very often.

He was also able to avoid Dom actually asking him out by the best timed moments or someone else being around at just the right time. But he couldn’t avoid it forever.

Arthur was doing his rounds in the infirmary when he saw Eames. He was doing his job, mopping the floors, wearing his prison issued garb and gloves. When he saw Arthur he stopped and rested his hands and chin on the top of the mop, smiling at him as he said,

"Hello, darling."

"Hi…how are you?"

"Well enough."

"I thought of you all last night. I missed you."

Arthur did his best to stop the smile from spreading on his face and he looked down just as he heard,

"Hey, get back to work."

He looked up to see Dom coming in and Eames’ sweet, flirting face turned to stone as he glared at Dom and began to mop again. Dom looked at Arthur as he asked,

"He bothering you?"

"No, it’s fine."

"I just brought someone else, one of the nurses got him though."

He handed Arthur the paperwork of the incident which Arthur had to fill out and return and as he looked at it, Dom stepped a bit closer to lower his voice as he said,

"Hey listen, I wanted to ask you something. I was wondering if you’d like to have dinner with me some time."

Arthur looked at him and much to his horror, Eames was around and he had heard Dom ask him out. His eyes bore holes into Arthur and Arthur looked back at Dom, who was waiting for his answer. Arthur took Dom further away from Eames as he softly replied,

"Look, Dom I really am flattered…and I would say yes, I would but I just got out of a very bad relationship and I’m just not ready."

Dom nodded. He did look disappointed but he still smiled a bit and said,

"No rush. We’re still friends right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Great. Then I’ll still see you around."

He smiled warmly at Arthur and then made his way back out. Arthur just smiled back and then saw Eames had been watching the whole time.

Before Arthur’s shift was over, Eames managed to get beside Arthur, though he feigned doing his job to do it. He wasn’t his usual, charming self and Arthur could see it in his face.

"Eames…"

"Are you going to say yes? You going out with him?"

"I don’t think-"

"Gonna have a nice dinner with him…let him make you smile, make you laugh? You gonna kiss him good night?"

Arthur frowned and looked down at the pile of charts he was attempting to file away.

"Eames."

"I don’t want you to go out with him."

"That’s not fair. And besides, we’re nothing. You have no right to tell me what I can and can’t do."

Eames dropped the stack of charts on the floor, some of them falling over and Arthur knew he’d have to pick them and reorganize them. But he didn’t get a chance to look at them as Eames took his hand and looked him in the eye.

"The thought of him touching you, kissing you…it makes me sick to my stomach. I can’t stand it and it drives me fucking crazy to think he can take you out, show you a nice time and I can’t because I’m in here. Since I heard him ask you out, it’s all I can think about. Because I’m scared you said yes…I don’t want him to have you."

Arthur sighed, seeing the fury in his eyes, but also the fear and the vulnerability and the honesty there.

"I didn’t say yes. I don’t want to go out with him. And it’s so stupid…because I want you."

Eames grinned now, that sweet smile back on his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

Eames glanced around and and once he was sure he was in the clear, he leaned closer and kissed Arthur. He meant to make it quick but he lingered for a few moments and then pulled back. Arthur smiled and shyly looked away as he knelt down and started picking up the charts Eames dropped earlier. Eames knelt down to help.


	561. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Eames comes into the ward as a patient again with a big cut on his head. He said another inmate was taunting him and that he tried to stay out of the fight for Arthur, cause he didn't want to be in the hole and lose his job in the hospital, and the inmate had tried to bash his head against the bars. There was lots of blood, but Eames is ok, but Arthur sneakily gets the doctor to order a blood test to make sure Eames doesn't have any diseases he could have transmitted, but with ulterior motives

Arthur was grateful that Dom kept his word and remained friendly. Nothing between them really changed and they still exchanged friendly conversation and had coffee and lunch together when they could. It felt nice to have a friend around him now and then.

Arthur was doing his rounds, checking on patients when Dom came in with a prisoner. He couldn’t see right away who it was but Arthur went over to him, gloves on as a doctor joined him and asked Dom some questions.

"What happened?"

"This one got into a fight, took a face full of wall and got cut."

The doctor made the prisoner move back the towel he had been clutching to his face and Arthur saw it was Eames. He instantly felt a little worried and he helped Eames over to the examination room where the doctor gave a few instructions to Arthur and then asked Eames some questions about how he felt, if he was dizzy, nausous, if he was bleeding a lot, things like that. Arthur checked his blood pressure, his eyes while the doctor set Eames to lay down and moved back to the towel and examine the wound, which was a gash right above his eyebrow.

It was a few minutes as the doctor cleaned him up and then put a few stitches in as he then told Arthur to let him rest and keep an eye on him for a few minutes. Once the doctor left, Arthur did as he was told, giving Eames an ice pack to bring the swelling down.

"What happened?"

"Some dick wanted to start shit with me but…I walked away. I didn’t want to fight him. I wanna stay on my good behavior. If I get in trouble, I get time away from you, I could lose this job…it looks bad on my record. But, the dick wasn’t gettin it and when my back was turned, he shoved me and I caught an edge against the wall."

Arthur smiled a little, surprised that Eames wouldn’t fight.

"You stayed out of trouble for me?"

"I’d do anything for you."

Arthur didn’t want to feel like he loved Eames at that moment…but looking back later, he knew it was that exact moment. He bit his lip and held Eames’ hand for a moment while he looked at him.

"I’m glad you didn’t get in any trouble."

"Me too."

Before Eames was discharged, the doctor checked on him once more and Arthur asked him,

"Doctor, we should draw his blood, run some tests. Depending on what he hit, he’s prone to staph."

The doctor thought for a moment and said,

"You’re right. Draw his blood and we’ll send it to be tested."

Arthur nodded and did just that, feeling Eames’ eyes on him as he smiled at him, glad the doctor wasn’t paying attention to him. When he was done, he was given some aspirin and an ice pack as he was sent back to his cell. Once he was done, he labeled the test tubes and wrote up the proper paper work as he sent it on its way.


	562. Tuck/Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tuck and Tom loves to have some kinks in their bedroom activities. One time they play a game called "Prey and Predator" with the prey acting scared and hiding from the predator and the other will try to find his beloved piece of meat to devour
> 
> (Written by Ylith!)

It was just before midnight when the lights went out.  Not just the lights, but all the electricity as well.  Tuck knew Tom would have been watching television, working his way through the last of the Bizarre Foods episodes recorded on the DVR.  Tuck could almost picture the confusion knitting the young man’s brows, see the tension in the line of his mouth as he tried to figure out what had happened.  Tuck smirked when he saw the curtains ruffle where Tom was peeking through.  So predictable, that sweet boy.  

With the electricity down, it was easy enough to slip through the unlocked sliding door in the office without it chiming to alert Tom to any foul play. He swiftly crossed to the door, back pressed to the wall beside it as he listened.

There was movement in the house, a whispered curse as Tom bumped against something in the dark. He was a good distance away, the living room by the sound of it. Tuck wasn’t about to leave anything up to chance though, so he pulled down his compact night vision goggles.  He didn’t make a single sound as he crept towards the living room, rolling beside to duck beneath the kitchen counter as Tom came round the bend, hands out in front of him.  

The game wasn’t any fun though if his prey didn’t know if was being hunted, so Tuck carefully took a lemon off the counter and chucked it back towards the dining room.Tom whipped around at the small thud, eyes narrowing as he tried to see into the dark. His whole body was still as he listened, and Tuck watched him back carefully away further into the living room. He knew Tom would likely be telling himself not to panic, not to be stupid and be scared of the shadows. But Tom was rather skittish by nature, and it wouldn’t take more to send him over the edge.  

Tuck waited until Tom finally turned again to quickly crawl over behind the sofa, another lemon in hand. This time he rolled it, letting it bump across the wood floor towards Tom, who immediately whipped around with a start, stumbling back a few steps in his hurry.  

“Shit,” Tom whispered huskily under his breath.  “Shit…”

Tuck stood now, knowing it was too dark for Tom to see his features but just light enough to detect movement. Sure enough, Tom gasped in horror, immediately turning and scrambling up the stairs as fast as he could. Tuck chuckled low, giving the young man a full count of ten before he strolled to the stairs, climbing them one at a time.  He was less concerned with making noise now, letting every third stair creek as he went.  He wanted Tom to hear them wherever he was hiding, hoping he flinched with every single one.  

Tuck stopped at the top of the stairs, listening carefully for any sign of where Tom could be hiding.  The clever boy was already hidden though, tucked away somewhere for Tuck to find.  It would be easy enough though, seeing as there were only three places for Tom to hide.  The linen closet was easy enough to rule out, the shallow space occupied by many shelves for even someone as lean as Tom to tuck himself into.  The sparse bathroom was next, a quick visual sweep enough to determine Tom wasn’t there, which left the bedroom.  

Tuck couldn’t help himself as he leaned in past the doorway, giving the wooden frame a little knock with his knuckles.  There’s just enough light coming in through the bedroom window that he doesn’t need his night vision goggles, and he takes them off, carefully setting them on the dresser beside the door.  He then removed the two glow sticks from his back pocket and cracked them, washing the room in an eerie red glow.  He carefully stooped down and looked under the bed, not surprised to find it vacant.  Too easy.

He tossed the sticks on the bed, before moving the chair to check beneath the desk, then the shallow closet.  All that was left was the wardrobe, a great wooden structure facing the bed. Tuck’s lips curled in a delighted smile, crossing to the wardrobe with heavy footsteps.  He raised a hand, wrapping on the door of the wardrobe with the backs of his knuckles.  He swore he could hear a muffled noise from inside the wardrobe, and quickly tore the door open.  

Sure enough, Tom was there, his thin little body tucked into the largest shelf. He cried out in fear as Tuck reached in and gripped him by the wrist, dragging him from out. He struggled, trying to pull away but no match for Tuck’ iron grip. Tuck took him by the back of the neck and slammed him face down over the edge of the bed, Tom’s pert little ass forced into the air. Tom renewed his struggles when the hard line of Tuck’ cock pressed against the cleft of his ass, whimpering when the larger man ground his hips against him.  

“Thought you could hide from me,” Tuck teased, his voice pitched low.  “Should have known I’d catch you.”

Tom writhed beneath him, his pulse racing beneath Tuck’ fingers that were pressing against his throat. Tuck let up just enough to flip him onto his back, the kid gasping, mouth open as he panted frantically. Tuck worked himself between those long legs, forced the kid’s wrists down onto the mattress.  He stared down at him for a moment, the red light from the glow stick just bright enough so Tuck could see those wide eyes, the pouty lips, the thin narrow chest rising and falling with quickened breaths.  

Tuck descended on him immediately, growling playfully as he took frenzied little nips all up and down Tom’s tender throat. Tom’s little act dropped immediately, his knees jerking as his sensitive skin was tickled and teased, his head thrown back as he giggled.  

“Tuck!  Tuck stop, you’re ruining it!”

Tuck pulled back, grinning down at the sweet young man beneath him. 

“You’re quite the little actor, love.  Have those scared little puppy eyes down to a science.”

On cue, Tom rounded his eyes, pouty lips trembling as he looked up at Tuck through his lashes.  

“Please don’t hurt me,” he whimpered, the look quickly falling away when Tuck’ hips rocked against him again.  

“Oh my god, you big pervert, you’re totally hard right now!”

Tuck scoffed at him, humping against Tom again.  

“That’s kind of the point, dearest,” he said.  

“And if I’m not mistaken you’re not exactly unaffected either.”  

He glanced down to where Tom was tenting his thin sleep pants.  

“Pervert,” he added, giving Tom a peck on the lips.  

He ran his hands down Tom’s chest, pushing up his t-shirt and pressing a hot kiss to his flat belly.  

Tom moaned, arching his back as Tuck tugged his sweatpants down his slim hips, taking his underwear with them. Tom nibbled the tip of his index finger as Tuck dragged his stubbled cheek along his sensitive inner thigh in a tender nuzzle.  

“Well now that you’ve got me, what are you going to do with me?” he asked, his voice all low and breathy once more.  

He whimpered as Tuck gripped his thighs hard and dragged him further down the bed, forcing his legs to spread obscenely. When Tuck sank a finger into the boy, he was pleased to find Tom slick inside, humming appreciatively at the thorough job he seemed to have done.  

“Why eat you up, love, of course.”


	563. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Nurse AU! Eames' blood test comes back clear. Eames is back to work and Arthur tells him he needs his help for inventory. Once they are in their usual supply closet, Arthur drops to his knees and pulls Eames' pants down. Eames is shocked, but has a filthy porn mouth that Arthur feels he should be embarrassed by, but instead is so turned on so much he almost chokes himself on Eames.

The day Eames’ blood test came back and he had to file it, he read it first and he was surprised and pleased that everything was clean. There was nothing off about any of his levels and Arthur smiled as he filed it in his chart and put it away.

He had, had ulterior motives that he worked out over time. He knew that if something showed up in his work, that he couldn’t continue

in…whatever this was. He liked that he could fantasize about a make believe future with him. A blood test showing anything but positive results would have put a stop to all that and Arthur found himself relieved that he could still daydream.

Armed with this knowledge of Eames, the day he came to work, Arthur found himself beaming. He had a pretty busy morning, but by the afternoon, everything tapered off and went a bit slow. He saw Eames wasn’t very busy, having just finished up passing out medication to the other prisoners and was returning the small tray he used to carry the cups of pills. Arthur met him and said,

"Hey, I need help doing inventory."

It was the perfect excuse and he liked the smile on his face as he followed Arthur to the inventory closet. They did a bit of work and when they were sure they could be alone, Arthur closed the door and kissed Eames, feeling him put his arms around him but Arthur pulled back, slowly and eased himself to his knees. He tugged down the zipper of his uniform and Eames gasped softly, shrugged off the top of his uniform as he let Arthur pull the waistband of his underwear down and took his cock out. He swallowed hard as he whispered,

"Arthur…"

He let his uniform hang on his elbows as he brought his hands to Arthur’s hair, running his fingers through it, grasping it tightly as he felt Arthur take his erection in his mouth.

"Oh fuck…oh fuck…"

He gasped and Arthur began sucking softly, bobbling his head back and forth. He held onto whatever he couldn’t fit in his mouth and when he pulled back, giving him a long, wet lick, Eames’ grip on his hair tightened as he cursed.

"Fuck…Arthur…I’ve always wanted you to do this…fuck…I kept thinking about it…wanted it so bad."

Arthur kept going, swallowing up as much as he could without choking himself.

"Better than I ever though…fuck…you’re so pretty with my cock in your mouth…"

He felt his hand leave his hair and cup his face instead and Arthur looked up at him and nearly choked as he took in a little more than he anticipated. He recovered nicely though and kept going, listening to Eames’ moans and filthy talk, finding himself turned on as he held onto Eames’ thigh, the other hand stroking the remainder of his dick. When Eames was close, he tried to tell Arthur, his hand on his face trying to pull him back but Arthur pushed his hand back and kept going, urging Eames to come.

When he did, he let out a strangled gasp and Arthur swallowed every drop. Eames panted for air and moved his hand to hold onto a shelf to recover. Arthur smiled, licking his lips and tucking Eames back in as he stood up. Arthur was proud that he could make Eames react like that, proud that he could do that for him. What was even better was how Eames kissed him anyway, putting his arms around him.

"Baby…"

Arthur smiled at the affection.

"I’m glad you enjoyed it."

"Why did you do that?"

"You deserved it."

Eames kissed him again and again until Arthur laughed softly and pulled back.

"Okay…we have to go to work."

Eames zipped up the rest of his uniform after pulling the jumpsuit over his shoulders and he sighed for a moment.

"What about you?"

"I can wait."

"I want to take care of that for you."

"You will…don’t worry about that."

He kissed him one more time before opening the closet door and returning to work.


	564. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Cobb and Arthur share a hotel room, but Cobb was supposed to be gone all night with Saito on a business dinner. He comes back to find Arthur face down on the bed, naked and sweaty. They stare at each other, and then Eames struts in from the bathroom, stroking his cock, telling Arthur he "hopes he's ready for round two quick before Dom gets back." Arthur's horrified, Dom's scarred, and Eames is just SOOOOO amused by everything. How much will it take for Dom to run for the hills?

Dom whistled as he walked through the lobby of his hotel.

The meeting with Saito had gone well and he had set up an easy job for the future that wouldn’t let him leave his kids for very long. He was glad - still able to keep up doing dreamshare but also not having to be gone weeks on end. He liked that he was able to do long weekends, maybe a week though that was pushing it.

He had to share a hotel with Arthur this time around and it wasn’t bad, he and Arthur use to share rooms before. It was easier that way and since it was only for three nights, he could tolerate it. Before on longer jobs, Arthur had stopped sharing rooms with him and Dom never questioned why though he did realize that Arthur seemed a bit annoyed having to share a room now.

He got to the elevator and still hummed, the job over and now he was going to pack a bit and have some dinner. He wasn’t sure what Arthur was up to, but he’d ask him to eat with him. It had been a while since they shared a meal…Dom was no longer unhinged.

The elevator dinged as he stepped out, taking out his wallet to retrieve his room key and once at his door, he swiped it and opened the door. He tucked his wallet back in his pocket, looking down as he said,

"Arthur you here?"

He looked up just as he saw Arthur lying face down on his bed and that wouldn’t have been a problem if not for the fact that he was naked. Dom froze, not sure what was happening as Arthur lifted up his head and turned towards him, shocked.

Eternity seem to pass before Dom heard,

"Hope you’re ready for round two, pet. We have enough time before Dom-"

He stopped and Dom felt he was going to pass out. Eames was naked, stroking his cock and stepping out of the bathroom. He had enough sense to stop as he bit his lip in amusement and Arthur began sitting up, pulling the sheets up to cover himself.

"Oh God, Dom…this…"

Dom’s mouth open and closed like a fish as he sputtered, trying to make sense as he connected two and two. He looked away, bringing his hand to his eyes as he turned to leave but hit his face against the doorframe. Eames laughed as Arthur said,

"Shut up! Get dressed!"

Arthur struggled to put on a bathrobe as he said,

"You said you were going to be gone all night!"

Dom - through his pain and confusion answered.

"I…the dinner…Saito had to cut it short. You didn’t tell me you were banging Eames!"

His nose hurt where he smashed it into the door frame and now he was focusing on that, cupping it, praying he wasn’t bleeding but he was sure he was. Arthur appeared at his side and saw Dom’s bloody nose as he back tracked and returned with a towel.

"I’m really sorry."

Dom looked up at him in anger, Eames now in his underwear and a shirt and at his other side.

"Why didn’t you go to his room! What the hell, Arthur!"

Arthur looked at Eames.

"That’s my fault, mate. I got room service in there."

"You couldn’t wait?"

"Obviously I couldn’t."

Dom groaned as Arthur held the towel to his nose and told him to lean forward. Arthur looked embarrassed, the color high on his face and Eames did his best to hold his laughter in, shaking his head as he sighed and looked at Arthur.

"Eames…stop it."

"I’m sorry, this is just hilarious. What a way for him to find out."

Dom looked up at the both of them, the bloody towel in his hand against his nose.

"How long as this been going on?"

Eames seem to be thinking about it as Arthur remained red.

"About…a couple years now, right love?"

Dom just shook his head, all of the previous room arrangements now making sense.

"We’re never sharing a room again."

"I’m really sorry."

Eames burst out laughing and Dom shook his head.

"Never, ever, ever again."

Arthur hit Eames to make him stop.


	565. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: Arthur and Eames don't know each other & attend separate high schools, but the schools have a joint prom every year. They're seniors and each take a female friend to the prom, seeing as neither of them is out yet. The girls know each other and decide to set the boys up at prom, a bit of love at first sight. I'd love to see them sneaking about & then no longer afraid to be themselves

Arthur frowned as he looked at the posters of prom in the hallways of school. 

He wasn’t looking forward to prom, but Ariadne made him promise to take her. She was excited, consider their school and a neighboring school were small enough that they had a joint prom to make it bigger. Arthur wasn’t sure he was going to have a good time, but Ariadne kept promising him he would.

She caught up with him and took his arm as they walked down the hall together.

"So I got my dress. It’s a dark green with a mermaid tail…Arthur?"

Arthur looked at her and said,

"Yeah I hear you."

"Oh, I know you’re not very excited but I am!"

Arthur shrugged.

"I’m just glad I can do this for you. One of us should have a good time."  
"You say that now, but once we get there and have dinner and dance, you’ll change your tune."

Arthur raise an eyebrow and gave her a look.

"We’ll see."

Meanwhile, elsewhere in town, Eames lay on the grass, his feet propped up against the tree he was under, his head on Mal’s lap as they both smoked cigarettes.

"I can’t believe you’re buying into this prom bullshit."

"Well…Dom and I broke up. I already have my dress and my appointments and the tickets…and you’re my best friend."

Eames closed his eyes, exhaling the smoke from his mouth.

"You’re the only reason I would go. This is all bullshit."

"But you are going so suck it up and smile. Did you get your tux?"

"Yes. I got my stupid tux and your corsage. I’m ready."

"And your shoes?"

"Yes, dear."

He felt her fingers tug on his hair and he laughed softly.

The night of prom, both schools joined up at a nice hotel, the ballroom filling up, the music loud, the tables spread out where couples and friends sat down to eat and take pictures. Ariadne showed up with Arthur on her arm, excited and looking forward to the night. Once they found their table, they sat down and talked to everyone who joined them and took some pictures. When Mal and Eames walked in, Mal looked like a movie star, a full blood red skirt and a fitted top of black lace and long sleeves. Her hair was pulled back, smokey black eye make up and bright red lipstick. Eames was in his tux, the flower on his lapel a red rose, his hair combed and parted to the side. He held Mal’s arm and went to their table to sit down.

After dinner, Mal looked around and then said,

"Hey, I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be right back."

Eames nodded, playing with his phone as Mal went to the bathroom and met up with Ariadne there. They greeted each other, hugging each other, delighted in seeing each other.

"You look so pretty!" Exclaimed Mal.

Ariadne waved it off as she said,

"Not like you!"

Mal rolled her eyes as she said,

"So, did you bring him?"

"I did."

"When should we set them up?"

"At the pictures."

Ariadne agreed.

After a couple of songs, Ariadne dragged Arthur to get their prom picture taken and then Mal followed. They got in line and then pretended to see each other for the first time. They smiled and hugged and then introduced their friends to each other.

"Mal, this is my best friend, Arthur. Arthur, this is Mal and…"

Mal looked at Eames with a smile as she said,

"This is Eames."

Eames already looked smitten, Arthur shyly looking down as they shook hands and the girls looked at each other, satisfied.

The girls spent the rest of the night at one table, smiling and giggling with each other as they saw Arthur and Eames talking near the entrance of the ballroom. They both knew neither one of them was really out, per say. Eames didn’t think it was anyone’s business even if anyone in their school was worth their time and Arthur was too shy to have so much attention drawn to him. Both girls having met last year and becoming good friends, decided to set them up. It hadn’t been easy, but now it was worth it to see them together, fitting so perfectly.

"You think they’ll end up together?" Asked Ariadne.

Mal nodded, taking a drink of her water as she said,

"Yeah, I saw Eames’ face when he looked at Arthur."

"Oh how cute! I’m so happy this worked out."

They watched as the two of them returned to their table but continued talking to each other. They watched as Eames leaned in close, whispering to Arthur since the music was so loud, his mouth practically against his ear, Arthur’s face flushed but smiling.

Throughout the remainder of the night, the girls sometimes lost sight of their dates only to see them at the table, around the room, outside in the hall and then towards the end of the night, they couldn’t them anywhere. Ariadne held her shoes as she followed Mal around the room and asked,

"You don’t think they left without us do you?"

Mal looked back at her and slowed down.

"No, they wouldn’t do that to us."

She stopped suddenly as a thought hit her and she turned to Ariadne as she asked,

"What if they got a room?"

Ariadne shook her head.

"No way, Arthur would never."

Eventually, after exhausting their search inside, Mal needed a cigarette and they stepped outside when they saw their dates. Arthur was against Eames’ car, Eames holding his hips as they kissed, Eames’ bow tie undone and hanging around his neck. Ariadne brought up her free hand to her mouth as she gasped and Mal grinned. She looked at Ariadne and said,

"Told you they’d like each other."


	566. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by paisleybatman: Arthur and Eames are married but not to each other and they work at a law firm. They're both estranged from their respective spouses, and whom they believe are having affairs anyways but don't really care. They decide to stay late one night to keep working on a case and end up kissing and maybe having sex in the office. They begin to have an office romance/affair with lots of feelings! Arthur and Eames feel better with each other than they ever felt with the first spouse!

Eames wasn’t sure when it had gotten so serious between him and Arthur, but some how, it did.

When Eames began working at Fisher and Saito law offices, he was married to a woman he was sure was cheating on him. He hadn’t really bothered to be angry about it, they had been distant for some time now. When Arthur was brought on board to work on a case with him, Eames found himself drawn to him. Arthur was sharp and brillant with an eye for detail that often impressed Eames. He found loopholes and tricks that Eames sometimes missed, other times they were on the same page which made Eames appreciate him more.

As they worked together, Arthur revealed he was married as well and had been only for a year and his marriage was falling apart already. He mentioned that his wife often traveled and she seemed bored already, hardly checking in when she went out of town and when she came back, she didn’t have much interest in spending time with him. Eames explained how he understood all too well.

"I think my wife is cheating on me."

"Oh…I’m sorry."

Eames shrugged.

"I can’t blame her. We hadn’t been close in about two years…we stopped having sex before that."

"Oh…"

Eames felt comfortable talking to Arthur, happy, happier then he had been in years.

Then one night as they worked late, an accidental brush turned into a longing look and a kiss. At first, Arthur pulled back saying they shouldn’t do this, they were both still married, didn’t matter how unhappily so and Eames even agreed. But the fire had started and Eames had no desire to smother it.

During an event the firm had, they both walked away from the party after some flutes of champagne and ended up getting a room together. Arthur’s wife was out of town and Eames couldn’t remember the last time he told his wife he was doing anything so neither one had qualms about spending the night together.

Eames knew they shouldn’t have. He knew he would never be able to go on without Arthur now, knowing how he felt, how his mouth felt against his.

They continued working, remaining professional while in the office, but once they were done with work, they rented a room or went to Arthur’s home where he was often alone.

It was a dangerous game they played.

As they laid in bed one night, Eames ran his fingers through Arthur’s hair, hearing him breathing softly. As he raised his hand, he caught sight of his wedding ring and he stared at it with disdain. He hated that strip of metal more than anything in world, especially now. He reached to it with his other hand and tugged it off, setting it on the night stand beside him and went back to holding Arthur. He felt him shifting a bit in his sleep as he sighed and asked,

"What time is it?"

"Close to ten."

"Mmm."

Arthur laid back down, closing his eyes again. Eames kissed the top of his head and said,

"I want to get divorced. I want to be with just you."

It was a heartbeat before Arthur lifted his head up to look at him again.

"Really?"

Eames nodded, cupping his face, letting his thumb stroke his cheek below his eye.

"I love you. I haven’t felt this happy in years…"

Arthur leaned towards his touch, smiling softly as he said,

"I feel the same way…I just didn’t want to say anything. I was afraid of starting over again…alone."

"You wouldn’t be alone."

Arthur leaned up, kissing him again and again.


	567. Tuck/Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tom works in the secretarial department, usually making copies and filing. FDR just stole another of Tuck's girlfriends, so he's feeling a bit lonely and can't help but notice the cute ass on the new kid. So one night they're both working late, Tuck bends him over the copy machine and fucks him.

"I’m sorry Tuck. It just happened."

Tuck ran his hand over his face, scrubbing at it, groaning as he heard the same old thing. Another girl, another conquest for FDR.

"It’s fine. Believe me, it’s not the first time it’s happened. Good bye."

He hung up and looked at his phone, then across his desk at FDR’s empty one. He wanted to be angry, like he use to be when this happened but after a while, he just gave up and didn’t really feel anything. When FDR came back with some coffee for the both of them, he settled Tuck’s cup by him as he said,

"Hey, what’s up?"

"Julia and I broke up."

He gave FDR a look and FDR looked panicked.

"Man, I can explain…"

"No, it’s fine, don’t worry about it."

Tuck stood up, picking up a file on his way out, hearing FDR sigh softly behind him.

He went out to the secretary’s desk where the new boy was. He gave him the file as he said,

"Hey..um…Tom right?"

Tom looked up with a smile, dimples on the side of his face as he said,

"Yes."

Tuck gave him the file in his hand and asked for him to put away and Tom did. Tuck grinned at him, finding him more adorable than he ever thought of the secrataries in the department were. Over the next couple of days, admist FDR’s numerous apologies (Tuck accepted them and moved on), Tuck kept his eye on Tom. He loved how prim he looked in his jumpers, oxfords and presses khakis and chinos. His hair was short and often formed fringe on his forehead and it made him look young, but it was endearing. He often had a smile on his face when they spoke and finally, Tuck asked him out to lunch.

Fortunately for him, Tom accepted.

They started a little back and forth, Tuck flirting with him and keeping his mouth shut around FDR about him. He liked that Tom flirted back though he was shy and blushed often, looking down, rubbing at the back of his neck as he giggled nervously.

One night, Tuck had to work late, though FDR was leaving right on time. He picked up his coat and said,

"Hey, let’s hit the bar."

"I’m working. One of us has to finish this report. Or did you forget?"

FDR looked sheepishly down at the floor.

"Uh…sorry. I could help-"

"It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Go have fun."

"Alright. Thanks. I owe you one."

"I’ll put it on your tab."

As FDR left, he called over his shoulder,

"Hey that secratary is here. Have him help."

Tuck looked up and smile a bit.

"I think I will, thanks."

An hour later, Tuck was sitting with Tom at his desk, the both of them laughing, Tuck’s work mostly done and sitting on Tom’s desk as they talked. Ton was supposed to get copies made but he was side tracked. When he stood up, file in hand, Tuck stopped him, leaning forward for that first, hesitant kiss. Tom didn’t retreat and Tuck went in for more, kissing him over and over again, Tom’s hands on Tuck’s shoulders as he pulled back suddenly, a gasp of air leaving his lips as he said,

"I should…I should get these copies done…."

He fumbled a little, but Tuck was able to lure him back, kissing him deeply, passionately, making Tom’s head spin as he struggled to kiss back, his lips quivering against Tuck’s. Slowly, Tuck let him go and Tom picked up the files and headed to the copy room.

While he worked, Tuck followed him in, standing close behind him as Tom sighed softly, tilting his head to the side to allow his mouth on his neck, the machine still going, taking each sheet of paper, duplicating it and then spitting it out again. Tom moaned gently, letting Tuck wrap his arms around him, his sweater vest bunching up around him as he brought his own arm up, his hand resting behind Tuck’s head, the other on his wrist.

"Here?"

"If you’d let me…"

Tom swallowed hard and nodded.

Tom’s fingers gripped the sides of the copy machine, hearing it jostle with every thrust Tom gave him. He moaned and felt his legs shaking as Tuck held his hips, pulling him back with every snap forward. Tom felt so dirty, his pants and underwear around his thighs, Tuck fucking him hard in the copy room at work. He could feel the sweat gathering down his back and trickling down, dripping at his collarbones as Tuck leaned forward, covering Tom, pulling him up to kiss him hard.

Meanwhile, he moved his hand to Tom’s painfully hard cock, hidden by the tails of his shirt and he held it, hearing Tom’s weak and steady moans hitch in his throat as he leaned back, looking at Tuck.

"Yes…yes…please…."

So Tuck held his cock firmly in his fist and jerked him off in time with his thrusts, hearing Tom whine and sob, his sweet noises growing louder as he raced to his orgasm and when he came, his entire body locked and then trembled as he panted furiously. Tuck kept going, a few more urgent, fast strokes brought him to finish and when he did, his fingers dug into Tom’s hips, making him squeal softly.

They redressed and Tom felt his face flush, tucking his shirt back in place as he heard Tuck toss the condom in the bin before drawing his fly up. When he looked up, Tuck pulled him close, kissing him again as he sighed.

"I should have taken you to my place…"

"I couldn’t have waited that long."

Tom’s face turned red again in his honesty but Tuck grinned at him.

"Let’s go then."

"Okay…let me just get the papers from the machine."

"Good idea, wouldn’t want any incriminating photos in there."

Tom laughed but when he picked up the paperwork, he flipped through it anyway, just to be sure.


	568. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: More prison nurse!Arthur! Eames has a surprise for Arthur - his parole. Our favourite boys celebrate this in their closet.

Arthur hadn’t seen Eames in two days and he was worried. One of those days was his usual off day where he met with his lawyer, had visitors, took some classes, all these things he told Arthur he did when he wasn’t at the hospital ward. But the second day off…it made Arthur worry.

He had been working at the prison long enough to know that a day’s absence could mean something far worse. He had seen prisoners who worked at the informary leave for a day off and come back in a body bag or beaten bloody. He knew Eames had been doing his best to stay on the straight and narrow, but that didn’t mean other people weren’t trying to take him down.

The next morning, Arthur had his coffee before he started his shift and Dom kept him company, the both of them talking work, both of them alternating in yawning since it was early. Dom then checked his watch as he said,

"Almost time to start."

Arthur nodded, finishing up his coffee as they both got up. Dom nudged him and said,

"I’ll see you later."

"Be careful."

Dom nodded and Arthur went to start his shift. By eight in the morning, Eames came in and Arthur felt such a relief race through him and then immediate anger. Since it was still early, there wasn’t much to be done and Arthur stayed in the examination room until Eames joined him.

"Where have you been?"

Eames smiled and rested against the counter of the exam room as he crossed his arms, tucking his hands under them as he said,

"Did you miss me, baby?"

"I…"

He stopped himself from saying yes but Eames already knew. He grinned and leaned forward a bit, nudging him by pressing his forehead against Arthur’s.

"You can say you did."

Arthur moved back, but not because he wanted to. He smiled and looked down as he held some gloves in his hands, toying with them.

"I did miss you. I was worried about you. I’ve been here long enough to know that no one is ever safe."

"Aw, darling. I missed you too. I had some things to take care of."

"I thought you were trying to stay out of trouble."

"I am. I have good news."

Arthur looked at him, waiting for Eames to say his news. He was nearly knocked on his ass when Eames actually told him.

"I went to see my lawyer a couple of days ago. He told me I was doing good. Said my improvement was remarkable and impressive to say the least. The classes, the job here…and I didn’t want to jinx it so it’s why I hadn’t said anything but I was up for parole. I had my meeting to determine if I qualified yesterday and…I did."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I’m paroled. In two weeks, I’m out."

Arthur felt himself trembling and he so badly wanted to throw his arms around him and kiss him several times over but they couldn’t, not in the open, not with the nurses walking around. Arthur smiled and said,

"Meet me in the supply closet."

Eames nodded and went ahead without another word and Arthur put some charts away, made sure that the coast was clear and met Eames in the supply closet. There he was able to put his arms around him, feeling Eames put his arms around him, his mouth hungry and warm and Arthur couldn’t help but feel excited, smiling as he said,

"I can’t believe you’re getting out."

"It’s thanks to you."

"I didn’t…"

"Yes you did. You gave me a reason to want to get out."

Arthur kissed him again and then asked,

"Where are you going to go?"

"I was hoping I’d have a friend on the outside who’d give me a couch to sleep on."

"Oh…I don’t have a couch. I just have a bed."

"That’ll work, I’m not picky."

Arthur kissed him again, smiling as he did.


	569. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames likes to wake Arthur up with sex. Arthur's such a heavy sleeper, he's so warm and lax and pliant. Eames likes to lie between his legs and see how far he gets before Arthur actually wakes up, watch Arthur's face as he's gaining consciousness. Sometimes Arthur doesn't wake until he's just ready to come, his voice rough and sleepy. Arthur loves waking up with Eames inside him, jokes after it's like a perverted sleeping beauty.

When Arthur and Eames began to date seriously and began spending the night with each other, Eames made the interesting discovery that Arthur was a heavy sleeper. He use to just have fun with it, tease him a little while he slept by tickling him, or touching his nose and making him look completely undignified by pushing his nose up to make it like a pig snout. He would laugh to himself and do it again and again, trying to see how long it would take Arthur to wake up.

When the innocent stuff stopped being fun, he took it a step further, touching him a little, undressing him, seeing how far he could before Arthur woke up. He was never angry when he did wake up, sometimes confused as to why he was hard or mostly undressed - Eames could often get him out of his pajamas pants and as he worked on his shirt, Arthur would wake up.

Arthur finally told him one night before they went to bed to just do what he wanted, that he trusted him and he smirked a little at him so Eames took it as a challenge.

In the mornings, if they had sex the night before, Arthur would most times be soft and wet still, Eames’ fingers sliding inside him easily and it was filthy but Eames really couldn’t bring himself to care. It was a bit like a challenge, seeing how far he could, how far he could get in arousing Arthur before he woke up. He would blow him as he slid his fingers inside him, then sit up and slide his cock right back inside him, moving slowly, ever so slowly and take his time, just enjoying having a pliant, still Arthur beneath him.

Sometimes, Arthur woke up half way through, his voice sleepy and raspy as his moans were deep and dragged across the coals. Other times, Arthur wouldn’t wake until Eames was nearly there, his thrusts speeding up, jostling Arthur awake and Eames would love to watch him come to, his mouth slowly dropping open, his eyes shifting under his eyelids, his breathing growing deeper and more frantic and when he finally woke up, he would gasp and curse, his back arching up to meet Eames half way and it was only a matter of moments before they both came in frantic groans and movements. Eames could finally be vocal - he always held back to keep Arthur asleep longer.

When Arthur would come, he usually looked as if he wasn’t ready, missing most of the act in his sleep and he would be exhausted all over again, dripping between his thighs, sweaty all over again. Eames would lay beside him, both of them desperate to pull air in their lungs as Arthur brought his hand to his face, smiling, feeling the high color on his cheeks. He had gotten compliments on his glowing complexion and asked several times if he had gone to a spa that morning or afternoon.

He was too proper to explain that no, his boyfriend had simply fucked him senseless that morning.

Eames grinned, his chest still rising and falling as he turned his head to look at him.

"Good morning, love."

"Good morning."

He caught his breath before looking at Eames.

"This is like a perverted sleeping beauty. Only instead of a kiss to wake me, I need an orgasm."

Eames laughed.

"I’d be glad to wake you like this all the time, my love."

"Good because I love waking up with you inside me."

Eames put his arm around him, pulling him close and kissing him properly this time.


	570. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Please continue john/Arthur brother AU! Could I get the first time they see each other after the attack is over? And John meets Eames for the first time?

A few weeks later, Arthur was standing in the airport, waiting for Eames to come back to get his coffee when his phone rang. He removed it from his pocket and saw the screen, his brother’s name flashing on it and he quickly answered.

"John, how are you?"

"I’m alright…"

He sounded tired and worn out and Arthur could immediately sense it. He heard him breath softly as he said,

"I left the force. After all this shit…I’m exhausted. I just can’t handle it anymore."

"Come out to California. You can stay with me. You can meet Eames."

"Oh yes, your boyfriend."

Arthur heard him chuckle.

"Yes, my boyfriend."

"Alright…but I’m kind of short on-"

"Don’t even worry about it. I’ll send you a ticket."

"Thanks."

Arthur’s condo in California was were Eames spent most of time and after Arthur told him of his brother’s arrival, Eames found himself looking forward to meeting him. They picked him up at the airport and even though Arthur had told him John was his twin, it was still a shock to him.

John’s hair was a lot shorter, strict police guidelines. He was paler than Arthur though, his body more toned and bulked while Arthur was leaner and more defined. John was also more casual and wore more jeans and plain tees where Arthur only dressed down while at home. John looked more worn down, exhausted and his eyes said he lived far too much for a man so young. But they both had the same strong will sensed about them, tough, unafraid of anything. 

John also had about the same amount of social graces as Arthur did, not very warm though civil and polite. When they sat down for dinner, Arthur cooking, Eames made some small talk with John, trying to feel him out, get to know him a bit better. But John wasn’t too open and a lot more walled in than Arthur ever was. When Eames asked him anything about their past, John didn’t look at him, just picked up a roll of bread and tore it apart, taking a bite and answered,

"If Arthur didn’t tell you something, he probably doesn’t want you to know."  
Eames hummed a bit, taking a sip of his drink.

"Mm. Warm like him I see."

John gave him a look but didn’t say anything else. Arthur came back at that moment and whatever tension was starting, was stopped. 

When they went to bed that night, Eames looked at Arthur, seeing him getting dressed.

"Your brother hates me."

"No one likes you when they first meet you. You’re blunt."

"I asked him about the two of you and he said if you didn’t tell me then you didn’t want me to know."

Arthur finished and got in bed with Eames as he smiled at him.

"Our past isn’t very pleasant. I don’t blame him for not wanting to talk about it."

"You mentioned some without it being so horribly bad."

Arthur shrugged a bit as he laid down with him.

"It’s different with me. I trust you…John just met you. But he’ll warm up to you. I did."

"Because I want to go through that again."

Arthur nudged him as Eames smiled.


	571. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: The massage therapist in me is screaming "John Blake you could lose your licence for dating a client" but the perv in me is screaming " Good work John!!!". Guess which side won? In that vein, could we have some of Bane wooing/spoiling John a bit? I mean, yes please, to the naughty parts but I can't shake the feeling that Businessman Bane is the type to go a bit overboard when he wants something and I'm pretty sure he wants John.

Bane tried to keep it professional, as did John. But it was difficult, especially since Bane was so smitten with John. He still went to him for his massage though afterwards, he wasn’t so quick to get up and leave right away. He would stand in the robe John gave him and kissed him for moments at a time and then tip as generously as he always had been.

He took John out for several dates, wooing this boy as best as he could. John was receptive but he was worried about his job, worried he would be fired for dating a client, loose his license for being inappropriate with a client, but Bane promised him no such thing would happen. But to make that true, he had to stop being John’s client, which he did. 

While the rest of John’s coworkers wondered why Bane suddenly stopped coming in and John didn’t seem upset, John knew and he was alright with that.  
Dating Bane was interesting to say the least. Bane loved to lavish attention on him, give him gifts, take him away for wonderful weekend trips. But best of all, Bane adored him and told him so whenever he could. He was generous with his affection, something John never saw coming since Bane before, had kept everything to himself. But he would often kiss John, hold him and gave himself over entirely when they had sex. John was never left wanting…he was often exhausted, wrung out and fell asleep wrapped in Bane’s arms. His body was sore and tender but he loved it. He never experienced anything like that before. 

There were times that Bane did work however and he couldn’t see John as often as he liked, but he made sure to let John know he was always on his mind. He sent him text messages in between meetings, had lunch with him when possible and a few times, John would come to work and head to his room where there were vases of freshly delivered flowers. There was never a note, but John knew it was Bane.

One night, John came home after a long day and was surprised to see Bane standing outside of his apartment door. He smiled and went to him, hugging him, feeling Bane’s embrace tighten around him.

"I didn’t think I’d see you tonight."

"I finished early. I thought we could have dinner." Said Bane.

"I want to, but I’m so tired. I’m not up to going out."

"We’ll order in then."

John smiled and nodded, letting Bane inside.

They ate and then got comfortable on the couch, John noticing Bane rubbing the back of his neck as he attempted to sit up straight. John made him sit forward a little as he squished himself behind Bane, rubbing his shoulders as Bane groaned in relief.

"I miss this. Not going to you is killing me."

John frowned as he kept going and said,

"I miss doing this for you."

"I could put you on my payroll. You could be my personal masseuse."

John laughed a little.

"That’s highly inappropriate, sleeping with my boss."

"I think we crossed like the line of appropriate behavior a long time ago. But I’m serious. You could do this for me. We’ll keep it professional."

"We don’t know how to stay professional…remember we tried that once."

"I’d like to work something out."

"How about when you come see me. I’ll massage you any time you want."

"That sounds delightful."

John grinned and kissed the back of Bane’s neck and kept going.


	572. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Bodyguard Bane request: more and more members of the court are noticing how attractive John is. Bane can barely keep his jealousy in check. John hardly notices all of the flirting but he loves it when Bane takes him back to the room and all but fucks him through the mattress.

Bane had kept his word and indeed had become completely protective of not only the boy he was guarding, but the boy he was in love with. He loved John, completely, thoroughly and he was as possessive as he promised. John liked it though, he loved that Bane loved him so much that no one would ever be able to protect him like Bane would. Bane would kill anyone, without question or content, he would guard John with his very life if it came down to it.

After becoming lovers, Bane had no more problems spending the night in John’s room, in his bed. He and John talked about everything - including those things of a sexual nature. Neither one of them had much experience with others, Bane was often too frightening, too big for anyone to approach and John’s only brush had been with Foley and that wasn’t much to speak of. So John would unabashedly explain what he liked, what he had heard people in the court whisper about, what he wanted to try. Bane was surprised his sweet boy knew such things, such words, but it turned him on, nonetheless.

With each passing day, John grew livelier, he glowed and blossomed into himself. He walked with a confidence he only possessed because of Bane. He was charming to talk to, he was sweet and generous with not just the money given to him, but with his time. He had no problems walking through the marketplace and stooping down to talk to one of the children who ran across his path for however long they wished. He had all the time in the world to speak with the beggar on the corner of the street. And Bane always quietly followed, watching, listening, proud of his boy.

But this pride often turned into a sour jealousy when they returned to the walls of the palace. The entire court buzzed with how lovely John was, how his smile lit up the room, his height and a stride he had as if he had always been groomed within a royal confine. Bane was a shadow, most forgetting he was there as they murmured to themselves about him, how beautiful he was, how when he decides to marry, he would have his pick.

Bane’s stomach churned at the idea of someone marrying his John. But the logical side of his mind reminded him that John was not his, he was the king’s ward and the king would decide if John would marry or not.

When they returned to John’s room after they had dinner, Bane stood behind him and put his arms around him, kissing his neck, hearing him sigh with a soft smile on his face as he tilted his head to the side, letting Bane kiss him more.

"I want you tonight."

John smiled deeper, his dimples appearing.

"You can always have me."

So Bane did. He undressed John, then himself and slicked his little hole with oil before sliding into him a little at a time. John moaned, lifting his hips up to meet him, wanting to take him fully but Bane always took his time, moving gently and when he was flush against him, John clenched around him, lifting his legs, wrapping them around Bane’s waist as he pulled him down for a kiss, nipping at his bottom lip as he pleaded so sweetly.

Bane moved, rolling his hips against him, watching his boy gasp and moan, the color on his face visible from the candles and the fireplace that was still going, sweat trickling down both their bodies and John looked at him the entire time, their eyes always meeting.

"More…please…more…make me yours."

Bane leaned his head closer, biting a soft mark against the column of John’s slender throat, his teeth sinking cautiously into his skin and John mewed, his fingers on the back of Bane’s head, holding him there as he whispered, ‘yes’.   
Bane moved a little faster, hearing John’s cries growing louder and louder until he came. His entire body trembled and he clamped down on Bane, causing him to come as well. As Bane struggled to breathe, he felt John’s frantic kisses on his face, on his mouth and Bane kissed back, slower and in between pants.  

"I’m yours, Bane…all yours."

Bane couldn’t help the smile that tugged on the corners of his mouth.


	573. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by original-plagiarism: Arthur is feeling down after having a nightmare in which he and Eames are killed for being in a romantic relationship in a place named Gotham (i.e: Arthur is John, and Eames is Bane - They are both killed in Crane's court as they are both betraying their respective sides) in his sleep. It's been a long time since he dreamed naturally, not via PASIV, so he finds it hard to forget. He cuddles with Eames and Eames makes him feel better.

Arthur woke up with a start, a cold sweat running down his back, down his neck, across his brow. His entire body was shaking and he felt his heart racing as if he just ran miles at top speed. He gasped a little, looking around, gathering his bearings as he realized he was safe. 

He was safe. He was in Eames’ London flat, they had just gotten back from a job and he was spending the night there as he always did. He sat up, swinging his legs around and letting his feet touch the floor, welcoming the chill from the heat he was experiencing and picked up the bottle of water on the night stand as he took a long drink, nearly draining it. When he was done, he felt Eames behind him stirring and slowly sitting up as he felt Arthur’s side of the bed empty.

"Arthur? You okay?"

Arthur set the bottle down before he answered.

"Yeah…I just. I had a bad dream. And it was weird. I haven’t had a dream in such a long time because of work…and this one was just so vivid."

"What happened?"

He heard Eames moving over to his side, putting his arm around him and waiting for him to speak.

"It was crazy. I was a cop and you were a criminal…a crazed criminal mind you, hell bent on destroying the city I was trying to protect. But you still loved me and I loved you. Then we got caught by…by Fischer actually. He was a judge in this weird criminal court that we were brought to and we were sentenced to death. I woke up then. But it was…so real. It really fucked with me."

He brought his hand to his face, feeling a little foolish for such a ridiculous nightmare, but he couldn’t shake the all too real emotion of it. He kept feeling the fear, the helplessness of not being about to do anything for Eames, of knowing their death was coming. He remembered he and Eames being brought out to the frozen winter river of the city and being made to walk across it, knowing it would give out. He and Eames only took a few steps before the ice started to crack and it was when Arthur fell through that he woke up.  
He laid down again when Eames did, both of them laying beside each other now, still in the dark since Arthur had not bothered to turn on a light when he first woke up. He felt Eames put his arms around him, pulling him close, his hand rubbing his back in comfort. 

"You’re safe…it’s fine."

Arthur took a deep breath, smelling the clean scent of Eames’ shirt, the lingering wisps of cologne on his skin and he started to feel better, more calm. The warmth off his body radiated and cocooned Arthur, luring him to sleep again as he felt drowsy, his eyes heavy again.

"I believe you."

Eames kissed his forehead and kept rubbing his back until he fell asleep again.


	574. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Forrest teaches his sweetheart how to drive a car, sadly Evelyn ends up as they get away driver one evening when everything goes to hell on one job

There was a lot of sudden stop and go that made Forrest hold onto his hat as Evelyn let out shocked little gasps as she pressed down on the gas, then immediately stepped on the brake. 

Forrest thought he might have whiplash.

"Evie…you have to hold the gas lightly. You don’t have to-"

His head snapped back as Evelyn pressed on the gas and she cried out in fear, then immediately stepped on the brake again, making Forrest nearly slam forward if he didn’t hold his arm out in front of him. Evelyn looked scared as she turned to him.

"Sorry. I just….get so scared."

"You’re not gonna hit nothin. We’re in a field. Just press lightly on the gas…lightly."

Evelyn had begged Forrest to teach her to drive. She was tired of walking and she wanted to learn in case…well in case. When Forrest finally broke down and agreed to teach her, he drove the car to an open field and began to teach her only to find out Evelyn was afraid.

Forrest was patient though and did his best to help her through her fear, giving her tips and only succeeding in moving a couple of feet at a time. Throughout the day, Evelyn got a little better, finally managing to drive a full circle. By the evening dusk, she managed to finally clear the field, getting a better hang of it.   
Forrest taught her on and off, eventually getting off the field and onto the road, going slow at first until Evelyn began having fun with it and she went a little faster. Finally, Forrest was able to relax in the passenger seat, smiling at Evelyn as she drove. 

Then one night, Forrest immediately learned why it was good to have Evelyn learn to drive. He had gone to do a simple pick up job, something he didn’t want Evelyn to be a part of but he didn’t have much of a choice since Evelyn wanted to go into town to do some shopping and Forrest would be close by to the drop off point. He didn’t tell Evelyn he was doing the drop, he let her go into the general store and he opened the trunk to get the shine and into the basement bar.

Things quickly went to hell when the bar owner, a new man that had taken over, refused to pay Forrest’s usual rate. An argument broke out and the new bar owner attempted to stab Forrest. Forrest had his knuckle dusters in hand and managed to evade the knife from hitting anything vital, but he was still cut pretty bad. He knocked the new owner down, making the man gasp for air as he was punched in the throat and Forrest swore he would return again before he left. He leaned against the car waiting for Evelyn, his hand on his arm as he attempted to stop the blood but he was feeling a little woozy already and he knew Evelyn would worry. 

When she did eventually return, Forrest was surprised at how calm she was, motioning Forrest to get in the car as she threw her purchases in the back seat and climbed into the driver’s side. Once Forrest was seated, she drove them home. 

Back at Evelyn’s house, she lapsed into worry, urging Forrest into her living room as she tended to the cut on his arm. It was a pretty bad one and it was a while before it stopped bleeding but nothing that Forrest wouldn’t survive. She then guided him to bed and let him sleep. When he woke, Evelyn only shook her head at him, dinner being prepared as Forrest walked out, wearing his undershirt and pants, his suspenders hanging at his hips. His arm was bandaged and he had bedhead from where he was sleeping and Evelyn gave him a look.

"Why didn’t you tell me you were doing a job?"

"It was a drop off. It wasn’t that big a deal."

"Well, clearly it was. What would you have done if I wasn’t there?"

"I don’t know."

She turned back to the pot she was stirring. Forrest walked over to her, putting his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"I don’t know what I’d do without you Evie. You saved my neck."

Evelyn smiled a bit, leaning against Forrest a bit. 

"Maybe you should be my get away driver from now on."

She nudged him with her elbow.

"Don’t get smart with me, Mr. Bondurant."

Forrest laughed softly.


	575. Tuck/Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt bu teamhardigan: Tuck/Tom office sex sequel! Tom had never done anything like that, ever. He's only had sex a handful of times with young hipster guys his own age, and now he's had sex at the office with the sexy British agent like a brazen hussy. He has the biggest crush on Tuck now, thinks things are great but then FDR comes and sits on his desk and asks when he gets a chance to make copies with Tom, that he and Tuck are always stealing each others' partners. Tom feels cheap, stops answering Tuck's calls.

After the whole incident, Tom swore that Tuck would never even look at him again but much to his pleasure, Tuck did.

Tuck would come by and offer to take him out to lunch, he’d make small talk with him whenever he needed some work done, in the mornings, he would some times bring coffee for the both of them and he would flirt back and forth, Tom often blushing and smiling and feeling good. Then Tuck started taking him out on dates and Tom really began to feel good.

Tom had never done anything like that. Ever. He slept with only a few guys in his life, all of them his age and all of them after a bit of dating. And then Tuck comes along and Tom couldn’t tear his clothes off fast enough. Tom still turned red when he thought about that night, especially every time he had to go to the copy room. 

But he was relieved when Tuck still came around, still flirted with him, took him out to lunch, told him how cute he was and how he looked forward to every date they went out on. Tom told him the same, told him he really liked him and Tuck told him he liked him too.

On a few dates, they kissed and made out a little but Tom never wanted it to get as far as it did that first night. He explained to Tuck that he’d like to know him a little better before sleeping with him again and Tuck laughed nervously and looked down as he said,

"That was terribly forward of me that night. I never did anything like that before."

Tom smiled.

"Me either."

"We can go slow. I’d love to know you better…go out a few more times."

Tom was all too delighted in hearing that.

Then one afternoon, all of Tom’s good feelings went away. FDR, Tuck’s partner and friend, came to Tom’s desk and gave him some files to put away and Tom did. But he noticed FDR was hitting on him. He was a lot more forward than Tuck was and Tom frowned, not at all liking how direct and heavy handed FDR was. Then, FDR asked him,

"So, when do we get to make some copies?"

Tom’s mouth fell open as he asked,

"Excuse me?"

"Tuck told me how you two got friendly in the copy room so I was wondering when I’d get my turn."

"That’s-"

"It’s no big deal. Tuck and I switch and share all the time, it’s a thing we do as friends."

FDR’s smile was seedy and gross and it made Tom frown and feel disgusting. He excused himself, feeling awful and cheap and used. He thought Tuck really liked him…he didn’t realized he was being buttered up to be passed along to his friend like some party favor.

After that, Tom stopped taking Tuck’s calls, his texts and at work, he only spoke to him about work only. He wouldn’t even look him in the face. He dodged his morning stops and hid when it was lunch to avoid him. When Tuck tried to talk to him about whatever was happening, noticing the instant chill, Tom just looked at him, disappointed and heart broken and shook his head softly saying,

"Just leave me alone."

Tuck was surprised, wondering just what had happened to make Tom suddenly hate him.


	576. Tuck/Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Sequel to office sex sequel: Tuck really likes Tom, thinks he's adorable and sweet and way different than anyone he's ever been with. It's going swimmingly, and then Tom wont answer his calls and avoids him at work. Tuck is genuinely upset, doesn't know what happened, and finally Tom texts back "FDR told me your little deal". Tuck is pissed and confronts FDR, asks what he said to Tom to upset him.

Before Tom suddenly stopped talking to Tuck, Tuck was happy. 

Tom was unlike anyone he’d ever known before and he felt things were much different with him than they had been with everyone else. Plus, he felt his chances were better with Tom since he was a guy. FDR was strictly women - or so he thought. 

He had been working on his relationship with Tom, taking him out, having great conversations that lasted hours and they made each other laugh. Tom had the best smile, dimples included and a great laugh that made Tuck smile too. He had a little beauty mark on the side of his neck and a few dotted along his collarbones that Tuck sometimes slid his fingers along them, as if connecting the dots. They were his favorite places to kiss other than his mouth. He would run his fingers through his hair, loosening waves that often fell over like fringe over his forehead and Tuck hadn’t realized  _how_  happy he was until FDR noticed.

When he asked, Tuck felt no worries about it since he knew FDR’s tastes so he told him about the incident in the copy room and how since they he had been trying to start a relationship with him since. FDR nodded and listened, even leaning over to peek at Tom in the secretary’s area. 

Tuck should have known better. He really should have because the next thing he knew, Tom stopped talking to him.

It took him a few days to realize what happened and he constantly tried to talk to Tom only to be shut down or ignored. When he sent him a desperate text message, asking to at least tell him why he was being dismissed so he could leave him alone, Tom responded with, 

"FDR told me about your little deal with him."

Tuck snapped. 

He didn’t waste a single moment going to FDR’s place and banging on his door, waiting for him to answer. Once he did, all smiles and welcoming Tuck in, Tuck grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Whoa! Tuck, what’s wrong?"

"What did you tell Tom?!"

"What?"

"What did you tell him?! He said you told him of our deal!"

"Oh that. He took it wrong! I was just kidding with him about it! I didn’t think he’d take it that way!"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! I just asked him when we would get to make copies…come on Tuck, you know I don’t even-"

Tuck had heard enough and he pulled FDR forward and then slammed him hard against the wall.

"You bastard! You ruined everything! He thinks that I’m fine with the prick you are stealing away everyone I’ve ever been with! This is it FDR, I’ve had enough! I’m putting in for a different partner and I’m done with you as a friend!"

"Tuck!"

Tuck only let him go and left his apartment, slamming the door behind him.


	577. Tuck/Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Sequel to the Sequel's Sequel :D After the talk with FDR, Tuck is determined to make things right with Tom. In Tuck's world this means ninja-spying his way into Tom's bedroom window at night to explain things to him. Tom is only dressed in his undies and an oversized t-shirt and brushing his teeth, and is BEYOND shocked to step into his bedroom and see Tuck standing there all dressed in black. Tuck tells him how much he means to him, and Tom decides to give him a second chance. THEN SEX

Tom went home after a very long day at the office. Neither FDR nor Tuck came into the office at their usual times. Tuck came in first, barely looking at Tom as he passed his desk and he didn’t see him again for hours.

Before he left though, FDR came in and he looked beaten up before he even passed Tom’s desk. Then they were both gone and Tom didn’t seem them for the rest of the day.

He worked hard and kept his head down to keep his mind occupied and when his day was done, he went home to his apartment. He wasn’t looking forward to spending another night alone and what was worse was that it seemed like Tuck had stopped trying to get him back. All the phone calls and texts stopped and when he came into today, that was the first time he’d seen him in a couple of days. He started to wonder if he had made a mistake in blowing him off so quickly.

He watched T.V for a while and then changed into his pajamas but he wasn’t up to wearing the pants so he just left his briefs on and put the shirt on. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and washed his face and when he was done, he flipped the lights off and stepped out, heading to his bedroom where much to his shock, Tuck was standing.

He was in all black, including gloves and Tom didn’t know what to do for a moment. He was scared at first, then shocked, then angry as he said,

"What are you doing here?"

"You wouldn’t speak to me any in another way."

"So you break into my apartment?"

"Drastic measures. Tom, I didn’t have any agreement or arrangement with FDR. He’s a shit friend, a shit person. He’s stolen anyone I’ve ever had interest in. When I told him about you, it was because I was sure he wouldn’t try anything…and because he couldn’t have you, he sabotaged everything instead."

Tom looked at him as if he wanted to believe him, so Tuck stepped closer.

"It was real…I would never do anything to hurt you."

Tom slowly met him half way, putting his arms around him as he kissed him. He could feel the relief from Tuck, feeling him sigh and hold Tom close, pulling him in tightly. 

"I’m sorry…I ended mu partnership with FDR…friendship too. That was the last time he ruined my relationship."

Tom smiled at him and kissed him.

"Stay?"

Tuck nodded. 

They undressed as they kissed, going slower than the first time, now that they could. They climbed into Tom’s bed, Tuck stripped Tom of what little clothes he had and took his time. Everything he couldn’t do the first time, he did then, kissing every bit of Tom’s skin including his favorite spots below his collarbones and his neck only to discover he had more favorite spots like the curve of his hipbones, the insides of his thighs, the depression of his belly button and Tuck was grateful he was able to find out this new information.

After Tom was prepared and the condom was on, Tuck gently sunk inside him, kissing him along the way, leaving little bite marks along his throat, hearing Tom sigh and moan the entire time. It was gentler, sweeter and somehow just as intense as the first time. Tom held on, wrapping his arms around Tuck, kissing at his mouth, moaning deeper and louder than before.

It was indulgent and sweet and hot and smoldering and it felt so good that Tuck wondered how he ever thought he could go without him ever again.   
When it was over, Tuck held onto him, kissing him just as desperately as he did the first time in the office. Tom smiled, trying to catch his breath, feeling Tuck still inside him, his come on his stomach, both of them hot but it was great. 

"I take it you forgive me."

Tom laughed softly and nodded.

"Yes."

"Good."

Tom laughed again, lifting his head up to meet him for another kiss.


	578. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Omega Arthur decides he wants to have a baby, but isn't mated, and has no intention of being mated. He gives Alpha Eames a business proposal: Get him pregnant, get the alpha need to procreate out, and then leave. Which is just fine by Eames who wants a night with Arthur and always doesn't want to have kids. It works and Arthur gets the child he wanted.

Arthur was desirable omega, a beautiful one and unmated. But he was also difficult and he was busy with no want for a mate.

He never really bought into the whole “mate for life” idea. 

He refused to be mated, to be bonded with anyone. Just because he didn’t believe in it didn’t mean some idiot alpha didn’t. 

But when Arthur turned thirty, he started to want for a child. He resisted it for a while and toyed with the idea of finding himself a mate, but he still didn’t want it. He didn’t want that life…he just wanted a child. 

Arthur was far too busy to find a willing alpha would share his idea, just the sex, the child and then off with you - until he remembered Eames.

Eames seem to buy into the similar lifestyle, busy but all too willing for a roll in the hay, never one to be bound down with a mate, with a child. So Arthur thought, why not?

Once they were done with a job, Arthur stopped him, asking him if he would like to have dinner with him, he needed to talk. Eames grinned and all too readily agreed.

Over a nice dinner, Arthur laid it out, like a simple business proposition.

"I want a child. Biological clock thing I guess. But I can’t burdened with a mate. I don’t want a spouse. You’re the only alpha I know that seems to hold the same ideas. Just fun, no muss. But if you agree, I’d want you to know, that I have your child. But that’s all. I don’t want your money, I don’t want your help, I don’t want anything from you."

"Just my….essence so to speak."

Arthur gave a shrug but nodded. Eames grinned, picking up his wine glass, taking a drink and looking at Arthur with a glimmer in his eye.

"And in return…I get you."

Arthur nodded, folding his hands on the table. Eames took a drink and said,

"We have an agreement then. I get you, you get the kid and that’s all."

"That’s all."

"Sounds like a good deal."

Their dinner was pleasant and they exchanged normal, regular conversation about their most recent finished job, about the chemist they worked with, about Berlin and the few times they had been there for work or otherwise. Arthur realized he liked Eames as a friend, he was nice enough, handsome, intelligent. He could have chosen worse.

After dinner was over, they returned to Arthur’s room and Eames’ alpha side came out. 

He was rough but not harsh, they didn’t kiss either - at least not on the mouth but Eames’ mouth was everywhere else, hot, his crooked teeth sharp on his skin leaving teeth scrapes and beard burn when he moved across his skin. His cock was thick and even though he had taken the time to prepare Arthur for it, it still hurt. He was taken on his knees, turned over after being prepared and hoisted up so his ass was up in the air, his face against the pillows and when Eames mounted him, Arthur let out a moan. There was no sense in hiding how good it felt even if it was a business deal.

Eames’ fingers bruised his hips, his thighs and he dug in deep to pull him back hard, making a loud smacking sound as their skin met. Eames grunted and growled and when he covered Arthur’s back with his own body, he only did it to bite down on his shoulder, making Arthur hiss and curse but the pain only added to the pleasure he felt. When he came, it was a hot rush inside Arthur and he sighed at the feeling of it, so close to his own orgasm that he decided to seek out on his own, bringing his hand to his erection and stroking it just the few needed times before he came.

There was the minor annoyance of now being held together by the knot, but Arthur waited it out, falling asleep in the meantime and before he knew it, he felt Eames pulling away from him, lying down on his back as he yawned.   
He slept only a few hours and then got out of bed, getting dressed and waking Arthur.

"You’re leaving? What time is it?"

It was a casual question Arthur asked as he sat up slowly, rubbing his eye.

"Yeah. It’s about two in the morning."

Arthur nodded and Eames leaned over, kissing his forehead.

"I’ll see you around. Good luck with everything."

"Thanks."

Eames picked up his coat on his way out and Arthur laid back down, turning over and going to sleep. 

It was only a few weeks later that Arthur confirmed he was pregnant. He grinned at the results of the at home test as he settled his hand over his still flat stomach. For a moment, he thought of calling Eames, just to tell him it took but he remembered their deal and thought better.


	579. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by mustardprecum: John is in Santa Prisca for vacation. He meets a local and quickly falls in lust. Only to find out upon his return to the States, that said "lover for a week" is the most dangerous crime lord on the island.

It was the first vacation John had been on in years. 

The island was Santa Prisca, a tropical paradise that promised luxury and comfort and it was affordable so John went. His hotel was a five star resort and he spent his first day there sleeping in, then he went around the place, looking for maps and tourist stuff to do. 

When he went to the beach, he felt a little lonely, not a single friend and not part of a couple, John felt like he was sticking out like a sore thumb and didn’t go back for the rest of his vacation. He went through the near by marketplace, being welcomed by the locals to try new food, new drinks, he took pictures to show the boys back at the home, he bought little trinkets and mementos to keep and as he picked out some postcards, he felt someone’s eyes on him and he turned a bit to see a tall, broad man in a while linen shirt and jeans. He would have blended in if not for his size. John smiled a little and went back to his post cards when he saw the man come over.

"You’re not from around here are you?"

John looked up at the man, bald, handsome, despite the small but deep scar on the corner of his mouth. 

"Uh, no. I’m on vacation."

"Been here long?"

John wondered why this man was asking him questions but he did know that the locals were friendly and John had been around enough pick pockets to know their scheme but none have approached him to steal from him and this man was no different. He decided he was being friendly as well.

"Just a few days."

"So you haven’t been around the island much."

"No."

"Would you like a tour?"

John shrugged and said,

"Sure. How much do you charge?"

"Twenty."

John thought that was fair and handed him a twenty and went with him.  
His tour guide’s name was Bane and he took him around the island, showing him local markets, great restaurants, shops, spots of interest and a much better beach than the one John had been at. Not a single time did John feel unsafe or worried that he was going to get beaten and robbed. It was fun and after some local treats and shaved ice, John was brought back to his resort. 

"This was fun, thank you."

"Can I show you around tomorrow too?"

"I’m going to go bankrupt with this pace."

"No charge tomorrow."

John smiled and said sure. When he returned to his room, the inside of his mouth purple from the ice, as he emptied his pockets, he realized he had an extra twenty dollars.

The next day, John went out with Bane again. They had lunch and talked about themselves and enjoyed each other’s company. John didn’t mention the twenty that had found its way back into his pockets either. Then they went to a cigar bar and had drinks and smoked and John found himself really enjoying him with Bane. 

That night, Bane brought him to his door again but they kissed good night that time and John decided not to waste time and invited Bane to stay the night.   
They spent the remainder of the week together, having sex all morning and then going out by lunch before Bane took him out to view the rest of the island, dinner and then some other amazing secluded tucked away spot that tourists always missed. Then they returned to John room for more sex.

By the end of the week when John was due back, he found himself well relaxed, well rested and well fucked to say the least. Bane was good to him in every sense and John wondered if they should continue this or not. He felt Bane’s hand on his back, his strong steel wrapped in velvet fingers stroking across his skin, down his shoulder blades, the tips of his digit pressing down ever so lightly on every birth mark on John’s back. 

"You have to leave tomorrow."

John closed his eyes, hearing Bane’s words made it all too real and John felt…something. 

"Yeah."

"This week was fun."

"It was."

"I hesitate in bringing it up…in asking if you’d like to continue."

John smiled a little.

"I was thinking the same thing."

"I’d like to. We can call…maybe visit again. Or I you."

"Yes."

On John’s last day, Bane took him to the airport and kissed him good bye and John felt longing when he left. His return to Gotham was bittersweet and while he missed his apartment and he was glad to be in his own bed again, he thought of Bane and he sent him a message to let him know he was safely home.

_'Good. I miss you already.'_

John smiled at the response.

_'I miss you too.'_

Soon afterwards, John returned to work and half listened around him. He flipped through the papers on his desk, sipping scalding coffee slowly until he noticed the name of the island he was just on. He pushed back the top newspapers and read the front page where there was something about a crime lord in Santa Prisca, which was weird to John considering he hadn’t seen or heard anything about any crime lord when he was there. As he continued reading the article, one of his coworkers, a fellow cop named Montoya came over to him to welcome him back.

"Hey, how was the vacation?"

John looked up as he said,

"Great. Just what I needed actually. Hey what’s this about?"

He showed Montoya the paper as she looked at it and read it briefly before she said,

"Oh, about the huge crime lord in Santa Prisca. What of it?"

"Well, I was there. I didn’t see a bit of crime."

"The crime lord keeps his people well enough, it’s what he’s trying to do outside of the island that worries everyone."

"Does anyone know this crime lord’s name?"

Montoya skimmed the article as she said,

"Yeah, it’s right here. His name is Bane."

She set the paper down and pointed to his name and John’s mouth dropped a little.


	580. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by dreamcreator01: Okay, I was wondering if you could continue with the Blind!Robin and Bane stories? Maybe with their first time together, Bane being gentle and Robin tracing his body to memorize him? Thank you again!

Being locked in hell together made Bane all the more protective of John. His beloved was blind and even more helpless then most of those trapped in closest space to hell. 

He had grown quiet fond of him, of watching over him and when he couldn’t he was grateful Barsad could. In their shared cell, Bane did everything he could to keep John warm, the caves unforgiving, especially at night and John trembled and shivered until Bane put his arms around him, surrounding him with the blankets and quilts until John stopped and fell asleep. 

When they grew intimate together, it was one of the more important moments of their lives. Bane had shielded his cell by hanging curtains around the bars that exposed them to the other prisoners, the cave walls providing the rest of the privacy. Once in bed, John was eased out of his clothes, trembling with nerves and the chill in the air and Bane quickly undressed to cover him with his own body. He could feel John’s hands on his body, touching, mapping him out with his fingertips. 

Bane looked into John’s eyes as if he could see him back and moved John’s hand and guided it to his face, kissing his fingertips, letting him feel the scars along his mouth, for once not feeling humiliated by them. John smiled, letting his hand touch his face, then his ear, then the side of his neck, down the front of his chest as he whispered,

"I can’t wait…"

"Me either."

Bane had managed to barter for some oil to make their union easier and he told John so, letting him feel the bottle, telling him what he was going to do and he kissed him softly, pressing his fingers inside him. John whimpered and Bane swallowed up those sounds, too greedy to let them out into the world for anyone to hear. He took his time and let John adjust, let him get use to it and spoke to him softly throughout.

"How are you?"

John shuttered, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat and he nodded, moving his legs apart a bit more. Bane moved down a bit more, kissing at his stomach, at the insides of his thighs, feeling him shiver again before he moved his hand back.

"You feel ready."

John nodded and reached for Bane again. He leaned down, feeling his sweet bird’s fingers finding his cock and grasping it in his hand, stroking softly as he licked his lips, leaning up to kiss Bane again. Soon, he was being guided inside and he went slowly, licking at John’s mouth, hearing him gasp and sigh and Bane leaned down to his ear, moaning against him only to feel John shake even more.

He moved slowly, feeling the blankets sliding off his back but John’s hands on his skin. He felt John’s legs sliding up his sides, holding on as best he could, whimpering against Bane’s cheek. He stayed close, kissing John softly in between moans and pants, feeling his cock rub against his stomach, giving him just a little friction and John whined.

"Please…"

Bane shifted his weight to one arm, taking John’s hand with his as they both took his cock, stroking it in time to Bane’s movements and John let out a stuttered moan that escaped throughout their cell. They left their hands there and Bane kept going until he leaned close to John and let him hear his heavy breathing until he groaned and came.

There was a bit of clean up, John drowsy but a smile of contentment on his face. When Bane got back in bed with him, he held onto him, enveloping him in his warmth as he kissed his cheek, his ear. 

"My love…"

John smiled, his eyes closing as he felt Bane’s words heavy in his ears, warm in his heart, holding him as tightly as Bane himself did. John turned to face him, to kiss him better as he sighed softly.

"Will you always protect me?"

"With my dying breath."

John smiled, pressing himself closer, feeling Bane adjust the blankets to cover him better. He tilted his head up, kissing at Bane’s throat as he sighed. 


	581. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by dreamcreator01: I have noticed there hasn't been anymore prompts for Evelyn and Forrest in a while and thought up one for you: How about them becoming parents? Could be the normal way or adoption entirely up too you. Just want to see Daddy!Forrest and Mommy!Evie cuddling their babies. Thank you!

Evelyn never really thought that she would ever be a momma. 

It just wasn’t in the cards for her. Though she never thought she’d be a girlfriend either yet Forrest came into her life and changed that. Maybe wife wasn’t too far off the mark…one day.

She was coming home from the market, Forrest was busy with work and he wouldn’t be around until later so Evelyn had some time to think of something that’ll keep until later. Her arms were full of groceries, her hair tied up in a neat bun right behind her ear, a few flowers that she scooped up on her way. The dust was kicking up as she made her way to her home, humming a little song to herself, running down a mental list of things she could make when she saw something in front of her door. It looked much like the basket she was carrying although the closer she got, the more she saw something was moving in it.  
She got closer and set a bag down to have an arm free as she lifted up the blanket and saw a baby.

She gasped and looked around, wondering who left a baby on her doorstep and then she looked down at the baby again and reached over to her door, opening it as she picked up the basket and brought it in.

The remainder of the day, Evelyn did her best to tend to this child. There was no note in the basket, nothing to indicate who this child was or where it came from but the minute Evelyn held him, she fell in love. She didn’t really have anything to feed the child milk from so she rigged a mason jar with a small spout and made him some milk. While she waited for it to heat up, she changed the child out of the filthy clothes and gave him a bath before swaddling him back in some cloth as a diaper and then a nice thick blanket. When the milk was warm and ready, she settled back in her rocking chair and cradled him and fed the baby, humming to herself. 

When Forrest arrived, Evelyn was cradling the baby, patting his back, trying to burp him. Forrest stopped as he closed the door behind him and said,

"What’s this?"

Evelyn looked up as she smiled at him and said,

"Shh…"

She stood up, putting the baby down on her bed and surrounding him by pillows before she answered Forrest.

"Someone left him on my doorstep."

"Evie…he’s not yours."

"I know. But he’s by himself. Someone abandoned him."

"We gotta turn him over to the authorities."

Evelyn gave him a look, putting her hand on her hip.

"That’s rich coming from you."

"That’s different."

"Well, it’s too late now. Let’s worry about him in the morning."

"Where’s he gonna sleep?"

"I don’t know….the basket he’s got I guess…I can clean it out put a pillow there."

Forrest just continued to look at her as she said,

"Could you watch over the baby while I make dinner? I wasn’t able to start before."

Forrest nodded and Evelyn headed to the kitchen. 

While Forrest had his dinner, Evelyn sat at the table with him with the baby. By then, she had let her hair down and she rocked him and paid him attention and smiled warmly at him and then she looked up at Forrest with a smile.

"I always wondered what it’d be like to be a momma. You ain’t never wanted to be a daddy?"

"I always figured Howard or Jack would beat me to that."

"That’s not what I asked."

"I don’t know. Never thought of it before. Always figured I had to get me a wife first."

Evelyn blushed and looked back down at the baby as she continued rocking him. 

When Forrest finished eating, Evelyn looked up at him and asked,

"Do we really have to give him up? He’s gonna be an orphan…"

"You can’t even take care of him now, Evie."

"Well….I’m not really prepared tonight. But I could be. I can get some things for him, sew some clothes, get a crib…"

"You can hardly afford to feed yourself."

"You help me. Why wouldn’t help him too?"

Forrest just sighed as he saw Evelyn loved that child that wasn’t even hers. 

"People are gonna talk."

"People already talk. What’s one more thing. So you and I had an illegitimet child."

She shrugged and Forrest just smiled, putting his arm around her as he began to lead her to the bedroom.


	582. Leo/Joe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Joe (Looper) accidentally went back in time to the Stalin's Soviet era. There he met Leo Demidov (Child 44), and they fell for each other completely. Together, they investigated and tracked down the child murderer while protecting each other's back

Joe was in trouble. He knew it too and there wasn’t a single place he could run that he wouldn’t be found. So his only solution was to jump back.

He only meant to go back a couple years, ten, fifteen at the most but something had gone wrong and he went back too far. 

When he arrived, at his new time, he immediately knew something was wrong. Everything was too old, completely different and with his rudimentary knowledge, he could read Russian and he realized he was in Moscow…Stalin’s Soviet Era Moscow. Joe hid, his entire being way too different and standing out, he would immediately be spotted and it wouldn’t do him any good to be imprisoned or killed before he found a way back. 

His first task was finding clothes and after sneaking about and searching, he managed to find a proper jacket, hat and shoes. He could hide his pants well enough and until he could figure out what to do, he would have to wander.   
It was a matter of days, of him stealing and going through withdrawal that Joe more or less fit into the poverty stricken scene. He was exhausted and freezing and hungry but he was no different then the rest of the people around him. 

The snow was freshly fallen and he was sleeping in a box car near the railroad tracks with a stiff, stolen blanket. He was dozing in and out of sleep when he heard something. Something like a child’s voice and a man speaking to him. Joe didn’t pay much attention to it until it went silent.

When the police…the MGB if Joe wasn’t mistake, came around, he noticed one of the officers there looking at the scene as if trying to understand something. Joe made the mistake of moving then, alerting the officer to his presence. He shouted in Russian and it took all of Joe’s effort to understand him but Joe held up his hands saying the best he could that he was just homeless. The officer asked if he had seen anything and Joe’s tired gaze fell on the officer’s name plate, Demidov. 

When their eyes met, the officer moved back slightly and spoke more calmly then.

"Did you see anything? A child went missing here not too long ago."

Joe shook his head.

"No, I’m sorry."

The officer seem to sense something about him, something different and he knew that Joe had seen or at least heard something.

"Do you need money? Food perhaps?"

Joe nodded. 

"If you come by here…"

The office paused, retrieving a notepad from the inside of his coat and wrote something down for him. He then tore off the sheet and handed it to Joe.

"I can help you. If you can help me." 

Joe nodded.

"My name is Leo."

Because it was the only helpful hand that had been offered to him and because Joe was sick from withdrawal, starved and mostly frozen, he would take the hand, even if a chain came wrapped around it. He went to the address written down when it was dark - Joe had at least that much sense left and he went inside the tall, grey concrete building and found the right apartment door. When he knocked, Leo answered, welcoming him inside. 

"You came."

After Joe had the first real meal in days and could finally feel his toes and his fingers, Leo began to speak to him. Joe nodded, rubbing at his tired eyes and Leo gave him a glass of water. The apartment was simple, a far cry of what Joe had once had but he was grateful to be out of the cold.

"You said if I can help."

His Russian had gotten better by force and Joe was proud that he had been able to retain it considering the hell he had lived through so far. 

"Yes, tell me what you know."

"There was a man who showed up and spoke to the child that had been playing around there. Then it was silent."

Leo nodded, looking off to the side and then standing up to get a notepad to write something down. They spoke a bit more, Leo offering him a warm drink, then his couch to sleep. Joe was wary and knew he shouldn’t be so willing to take his offer but he did, falling asleep the moment his head hit the soft cushions.

Over time, Joe accepted more and more of Leo’s help, gradually coming back his own senses and as his head cleared, he remembered more and more of the day that child disappeared. Small details like the sound of the man’s voice, what he and the child talked about and even though he couldn’t see the man’s face, he had an idea of how tall he was and what he wore. 

The information proved to be useful and Leo grew warmer in the passing days. When the case began to move and things within the case began growing, Leo came back to his apartment and said,

"I have to go."

Joe didn’t hesitate, standing quickly and putting on his few meager belongings and Leo looked at him.

"You would run with me?"

Joe nodded.

"You’ve done so much for me already…if I can help you like this…then…I will."

Leo stood silent and Joe did as well as a shift seem to happen right in front of them. Leo nodded and after he packed his things, he and Joe left.


	583. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: The CEO!Bane AU. Selena finds out why Bane stopped going to John for his massages. She starts giving John shit about it every day at work, calling him a whore and saying Bane doesn't really love him. Bane finds out one night and shows up at John's work, filling his office with flowers and making a huge display right in Selena's face.

John wasn’t sure exactly how Selena found out about him and Bane but the minute she did, going to work because she began to give him hell.  
He was working on his room, folding some towels on his table when Selena showed up at his door. She leaned against the door frame as she smirked at him and said,

"So…how are you John?"

"I’m fine. How are you?"

He continued folding as she began toying with her fingernails.

"Oh, I’m great. Just wondering how you’re getting along without your big tipper. Bane stopped coming to you…I’m sure that hurt."

"Mr. Wayne still comes by."

"Mmm. Are you fucking him too?"

"Excuse me?"

Selena walked in as she stood on the other side of the table and leaned forward, making John lean back.

"I know all about you and Bane and how you two are getting along quite well. Nice save having him stop showing up here, but I just want to know, what’s it like being his whore? I mean that is how you got those tips right? By letting him give you the tip?"

"You’re disgusting, get out of my room."

She only laughed at him.

And it became no better day after day. She always had an underlying comment, some smart ass remark, some back handed comment, some little joke which really began getting under John’s skin. He hated how she knew, how she kept calling John easy though not cheap, how she hinted at the fact that someone like Bane couldn’t love him since he bought him and his services.

One night when Bane was with John, kissing the back of his neck, he sensed something was wrong.

"You seem upset. Tell me what’s wrong."

John didn’t want to really tell him but he was tired of holding it in so he told Bane everything, how for the past few weeks, Selena has been making him miserable because she found out about them. Bane always had a certain, serious look about him but he looked angry after John finished telling him. He kissed him as he said,

"Don’t worry about her."

"It’s kind of hard to do."

Bane only kissed him again.

The next day, John went through his usual morning and then stepped out to get some lunch. When he came back, he saw a white van parked in front of the spa and he went in, seeing a row of men in uniform leaving the back, the receptionist girl looking stunned and then Bane appeared. It was John’s turn to be stunned as he said,

"What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I’d leave you a surprise."

"But-"

"I’ll see you tonight. I have an early day."

He kissed him before he left, John sighing a little as Bane touched his face, giving him a little smile as he whispered to him,

"I love you."

John felt his heart beat quicker.

"I love you too."

Bane then left and John turned, feeling great and happy and a little smug as he saw Selena had witnessed their little interaction and then he felt even better as he walked into his room and saw the over abundance of flowers on every available flat surface. He gasped a little, his room looking like the back of a florist shop, there were even vases on the floor and the room smelled delightful. He couldn’t believe Bane would make such a display for him and when he turned to look at Selena, he saw her glare at him and turn on her heel and left. 

John didn’t hear a word from her after that.


	584. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Omega AU A/E Follow up (Cause I always planned for a follow up): Four months after their night together Eames can't stop thinking about Arthur and his child. He knows Arthurs pregnant and decides to go find Arthur and be a father to their baby. Arthur needs some time to decide what to do.

Eames hadn’t seen Arthur since their night together.

He didn’t think about him too much at first, except that after a couple of weeks when he showed up to a job and a different pointman was there. He was sure Arthur would have been there and when he asked the extractor about it, he said Arthur had dropped out.

"He said he was taking time off. He sent a new point though."

He gestured towards the woman in the corner, going through paperwork, clearly a beta and was pretty enough, but Eames found himself more annoyed then turned on. 

After that, Eames couldn’t stop wondering about Arthur. He wanted to know how he was…where he was. If he was alright, healthy, safe…and then he wondered why he cared. Arthur didn’t care, he had made that perfectly clear when he laid out the plan in the first place and he had kept up his part of the bargain, Eames should do the same.

But he couldn’t help himself.

After some digging, calling up his own connections, he managed to track Arthur down. 

He found him in a small little suburb in upstate New York. It was rural and quiet and Eames figured out quickly why Arthur would hide out here. It was nice and peaceful and of course it would be where Arthur would pass his pregnancy before returning to his life. His home was a small, two story white colonial, pale blue door and shutters, a small garden out front. It was something out of a magazine page and when Eames stepped out of his rental car, he again wondered why he was there. He should have gotten back in and driven off, but he was instead walking to the front door and pressing his finger against the doorbell.

He started to panic when he heard Arthur approaching the door and he wondered if it was too late to leave when the door opened. Arthur looked…adorable and Eames wondered when that word came into his vocabulary. His hair was loose, wavy and made him look twice as young as normal. He was wearing a heavy, comfortable looking heather grey sweatshirt and loose black pants. There were thick looking grey socks on his feet, his face a little fuller but otherwise, he was the same.

"Eames. What are you doing here?"

He sounded more confused than put out and Eames decided to play this casual.

"I was in the area. Thought I’d drop in, see how you were."

Arthur didn’t believe him, it was evident on his face but he didn’t say anything and stepped aside.

"Want to come in for a bit?"

"Sure."

So Eames came in and was given a cup of tea, Arthur having one himself as they sat in the little kitchen nook with a nice window with a view of the yard outside. They sat quietly for a moment before Arthur asked,

"So…in the area huh?"

Eames grinned a bit, knowing Arthur wouldn’t let that go.

"Truth is, I wanted to see how you were. There wasn’t anything in our agreement that said I couldn’t do that."

Arthur shrugged a bit.

"I’m fine. Tired I guess. I’m hardly showing, but I’m showing enough for this to be a requirement."

He gestured to his sweatshirt. 

"You look good."

"Thanks."

They drank a bit more and Arthur looked a little anxious, as if he was waiting for Eames to leave. Eames called him out on it.

"Are you expecting someone?"

"No."

"Am I putting you out? Should I go?"

"I’m just…surprised that you’re here. It’s weird. I didn’t think you’d show up."

"Did you want me to?"

"I didn’t think about it. No offense but I’ve got other things on my mind."

"Naturally."

Arthur settled his hand over the small, hardly visible bump through his sweatshirt and he stood up, taking his empty cup to the sink.

"You want some lunch?"

"Sure."

They ate and talked a little more like they had before. The entire time, Eames wondered if he should at all say what had been running through his mind.   
He had been wondering a lot about Arthur.

Towards the end of the night, when Eames was getting ready to leave, he stood in the living room with Arthur and looked at him.

"I want to help. I want to be a father to this child."

Arthur sighed heavily and looked away as he brought his hand to his face.

"I thought that’s what you might say. Eames, I told you, I don’t want a mate. I don’t need you. I don’t want anything from you. I made his clear to you, you agreed."

"I know but seeing you now…"

Arthur still frowned and shook his head.

"I don’t need you."

"It’s not about what you need, it’s what you want."

"I made this clear to you. I don’t want anything from you."

"So you won’t even let me help? Be here for you, for this child."

Arthur didn’t say anything for a moment, his hands settling over his stomach again.

"You have to be aware that if I let you help, this is for the baby not for us. Not for me."

Eames nodded.

"Let me think about it."

"It’s all I ask."


	585. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by original-plagiarism: Inspired by FoB's American Beauty/American Psycho MV: Arthur is a ballerina and Eames is a thug/really buff fighter (like Tommy). Eames hears soft music flowing out of an abandoned building one day after his training and sees Arthur dancing like a butterfly to the music. He's instantly smitten at his beauty and grace and can't help but watch him (like a creep lol). The music ends and Arthur turns and sees Eames, but Eames leaves hurriedly, embarrassed. Arthur longs to see the stranger again.

Eames was tired when he walked home from work. It had been a long day, his hands ached from working all day and all he wanted to do was get to his apartment. 

He took the same path every day, his head down, hands in his coat pockets or jeans - depending on the weather and thought of what to do when it came to food. He was about a block away from home when he heard music, soft music, classical music, music that was completely out of place considering the neighborhood. Eames looked up and stopped in his tracks and listened, turning his head and after deciding the direction from where the music came from, he followed it. 

The music seem to come from an abandoned looking building and when Eames entered, he realized it wasn’t abandoned, but poorly maintained on the outside. The lobby of the building was empty but the music seem to get louder so Eames followed it. With no one to stop him, he ended up in a dance studio and witness to a dancer.

He did ballet and wore form fitting shorts and no shirt but he wore leg warmers and his pointe shoes. Eames found himself mesmerized, stunned by how gracefully he moved, how easily and fluid, watching him turn and leap, willowy limbs spread out to his sides, his long legs strong and toned. He was focused on himself and the reflections of the mirrored walls so he didn’t notice Eames hidden in the shadows, amazed by this boy who balanced himself on the tips of his toes and turned slowly, like a figure in a music box. 

When the music finally ended, the boy huffed for a breath and went to his things where he picked up a towel and wiped his face from the sweat. As he moved the towel away, he looked in the reflection of the mirror and saw Eames. He turned around and looked at Eames and Eames was suddenly aware of what he was doing, of what he seemed like and became embarrassed as he backed away and then turned to run. 

The boy barely had time to stop him and he only watched him flee. He sighed softly to himself and wondered if he returned tomorrow, would he see him again.


	586. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur is French and speaks poor English so when Eames spots him in a bar and chats him up, he has to work really hard to get Arthur to understand

Running around Paris always gave Eames a sense of freedom and fun. He loved Paris any time of the year and he loved all the little hidden away places and shops and bars mostly locals knew about.

One particular night, Eames went to a near by bar he had heard about. Of course it had rained that night but Eames didn’t mind and he shook off his trench coat as he stepped inside. He went to the bar and lit a cigarette as he ordered a drink and then looked around.

At the end of the bar was a lovely young man, cigarette in his hand, black oxford with the sleeves rolled up, glasses on, hair short and swept away from his face. They made eye contact and Eames grinned, pleased when the young man smiled back. Eames got his drink and made his way over to him, minding the small group of people wandering about as he settled his drink beside him and said,

"Hello there."

” _Bonjour_.”

French. Eames cursed himself for not knowing more French and he started to work his way through his most basic knowledge of the language.

” _Ah….how are you? What’s your name?_ ”

He started, unsure if what he said was correct. It was when he responded.

"Arthur. You?"

” _Eames. Would you like a…ah_ …”

He couldn’t remember and he made a gesture by pointing at his own glass and Arthur smiled, laughing a little as he nodded.

Eames did his best to communicate in French, Arthur in English, doing their best to meet half way for each other. Eames found all kinds of smooth pick up lines were completely lost in translation. But he found he could still make Arthur laugh as he bumbled his way to getting to know each other when he used the wrong verb or term and Arthur was just endearing as he spoke his best broken English. 

Finally, Eames asked if he lived near by and Arthur nodded and said,

"Ah  _oui_ , yes. Around the block.”

Eames nodded and said,

” _I’m staying in the apartments in Iie Saint Louis_.”

Arthur looked impressed.

"Very nice."

” _A friend..let me…live there. Temporarily_.”

He was unsure if any of that was correct but Arthur nodded. 

” _Can I take you to dinner_?”

Arthur nodded and said,

"Phone?"

It was so cute and Eames went through his pockets, looking for a pen and Arthur took the pen and wrote down his number and gave it to him as he said,

"You promise to call?"

Eames nodded.

” _Oh yes…as soon as possible_.”

When Arthur smiled, the dimples that Eames had swooned over all night made their appearence again and Eames swore to himself that he would learn this bloody language, come hell or high water.


	587. Bronson/Neil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by mustardprecum: Mickey gets out of the slammer and goes to stay with his uncle as planned. Only this time he starts fucking Neil, the neighbor, instead of that one chick.

By the time Michael got out of prison, he was due to stay at his uncle’s house.  
He was going to do his best to stay out of trouble, to put everything from prison behind him. His uncle was going to put him up for a bit while he got on his feet and he was grateful for the chance.

He was sitting in the family room reading for a bit when he heard his uncle talking to someone in the kitchen. He had been told of the neighbor boy that came over to do some errands now and then that his uncle gave him some money for. He looked up when he heard them coming in and his uncle said,

"Mickey, this is Neil, he’s staying next door and he’s going to be around for a bit."

He looked up at the thin, lovely boy in fitted jeans and a singlet, his fringe swept across his brow. He held his arms behind him as he looked down a little and Michael nodded, returning to his book. 

The next couple of weeks, Michael saw Neil come around, doing a few chores, running to the shop to pick up a few things for his uncle, sometimes just picking up around the place. Michael did his best to keep to himself, but Neil was curious about him and sometimes when his uncle wasn’t home, Neil would sit and talk to him, asking him lots of questions to which Michael answered as best he could. 

"You look huge…your arms…"

Michael nodded and before he knew it, he had a lapful of Neil. While he had picked up his subtle flirting he was never sure if Neil was serious until that moment.

"Would you…would hold your arm up for me?"

He did, flexing his arm for him as Neil put his hand on his bicep, slender fingers barely able to circle around it. 

"You shouldn’t…mess with boys whom are bigger than you…"

Neil looked at him, a small, playful smile on his face as he leaned forward, kissing him then.

From that moment on, anytime Neil came by, it was no longer to do work for his uncle, but to fuck Michael often, frequently, as many times as he could in the day. Neil was playful, a tease but he always came through and he let Michael do whatever he wanted. Michael liked to look up at him while Neil rode him, his hands on Neil’s slender little hips. 

It was one of the things he discovered very early on, that he loved to have both of his hands on Neil, on his hips, on his arms, on his thighs, on his shoulders, on his head when Neil blew him, fingers gripping his hair tightly as he looked down at him, always turned on as Neil looked up at him. 

Neil was Michael’s motivation for getting a job. He ended up doing bare knuckle boxing, feeling it was where he could get the aggression he felt at times, out. Whatever he money he earned, he split - half was put away, the other he spent on Neil, whatever his boy needed. He began to feel completely enamored with Neil; adoring the little spot below his collarbone, the crook of his neck where he was ticklish, the feel of his thighs on his lap, his sweet mouth against his own. Neil was becoming everything to him. 

"Mickey?"

They stayed in Michael’s room one afternoon, Neil still sitting on his lap, sweeping his hair away from his face, his mess still on his stomach, Michael still inside him. 

"Yeah, love?"

"Do you think…that we could get our own place one day?"

Michael slid his hands up Neil’s thighs, to his sides as he looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah…we could do that."

"Really?"

"Anything for you."

Neil smiled. 

It was after Neil asked that, that one afternoon, while they sat in the sitting room, Neil sitting on the floor flipping through a magazine, Michael said,

"I love you."

Neil looked up and smiled.

"I love you too."

"I’d do anything for you, you know that right?"

Neil nodded and looked down at his magazine again. It was calming to the rage that seem to simmer in Michael’s soul and he took a breath, then exhaled slowly. Neil closed his magazine and got up, going over to him and sitting on his lap.

"Let’s go to your room. I want you to fuck me."

Michael glanced at the clock. There wasn’t much time for it and they had already gone a round earlier. But Neil kissed him sweetly and Michael stood up, cradling Neil in his arms and carried him to his room.


	588. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames meets Arthur at the dance studio after practice and Arthur asks Eames to dance with him, Eames is a little awkward but is able to pick Arthur up and spin him etc

Things were going steadily, happily and Eames felt the best he ever had with anyone else in his life. He enjoyed Arthur’s lifestyle, didn’t mind his busy schedule and attended every show Arthur performed in.

He never really thought of himself as a ballet type, but he was and he rather liked it. He liked hearing Arthur talk about it, he liked watching him rehearse, liked watching him stretch and the times that Arthur did practice after hours in his studio, Eames sometimes came a little early to watch him finish up.

One night, Eames finished up with work and went to meet up Arthur at his studio, hoping to catch him for a few minutes at practice. When he arrived, some of the other dancers were already leaving and they greeted Eames on their way out, use to seeing him around. He arrived at the practice room, smiling as he saw Arthur patting at his chest, then his face with his towel as he turned and saw Eames. He rushed over to him, kissing him, but minding himself since he was sweaty.

"Hi. You’re early."

"Not done? You know I don’t mind waiting."

Arthur grinned and offered him a seat on the other side of the room and he pressed play on his iPod to continue dancing. 

He did a few more steps before he looked at Eames and waved him over.

"You need something?"

"Yeah, a partner come here."

Eames laughed a bit and took off his coat, walking over as Arthur stopped and said,

"Dance with me."

"I don’t know what I’m doing."

"You’ve seen me do this enough."

"Yeah but you’ve had years of training."

Arthur didn’t really seem to care about what Eames said as he positioned his arms for him as he said,

"Hold my hand overhead."

Eames did and Arthur slowly made a turn, his free arm arched outwards in front of him as he smiled at Eames.

"See? Not so hard."

Eames felt a sudden closeness to Arthur as he helped, taking instruction from him, holding his arms as he needed, turning him, following him when Arthur walked and the best was when Arthur asked to be lifted. 

"That I can do. Aren’t the women dancers usually lifted up?"

Arthur smiled as he rested his hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah, but I always wanted to be lifted."

Eames grinned and easily held Arthur up.

"You weigh nothing."

Arthur laughed a little and when Eames set him down, Arthur leaned forward, kissing him.

"This was fun. You should always come to my rehearsals."

"I thought I would be distracting."

"You are…but it’s still fun. Next time, I’ll show you how to do more complicated stuff."

Eames smiled before he laughed a little and Arthur stepped back, turning off the music as he got his things and took Eames’ hand as they left.


	589. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Sequel to Forrest/Evelyn baby AU: Forrest decides to take the baby to the authorities much to Evelyn's heartbreak, but on the way there he bonds with the baby so changes his mind and brings him back to Eve and they decide to name him (I think they should call him River lol but I'll leave it up to you)

"Forrest…do we have to?"

"He’s not yours Evie, we’ve been through this."

Evelyn twisted the skirt of her dress as she looked down and then back up, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she swallowed hard and asked,

"C-can I at least say good bye?"

Forrest held the basket with the child in it, seeing him sound asleep. With no other place to put him, Evelyn had done her best to make it a comfortable place for him, sewing in a thick, padded lining around the harsh wicker, adding in a pillow and tucking him in with a blanket she cut and sewed in a matter of moments. She had cooed the child until he fell asleep last night and she was up first thing in the morning feeding him. Forrest knew he had to put an end to it before she got even more attached although it seemed to late for that.

"I don’t think it’s a good idea."

"Please?"

Her voice cracked as she asked and Forrest let her. She took the baby and sat in her rocker, letting her hand cup the baby’s cheeks, a small smile on her face as tears fell from her eyes. Forrest sighed a bit and let her say good bye while he went to the car and started it up. When he returned, he took the basket back and Evelyn didn’t look at him as he left.

The car ride was quiet, the baby seem to be further lulled to sleep by the vibrations and Forrest glanced at him now and then. He knew Evelyn could raise this child and she was right, someone had abandoned it and now he was taking it to the authorities as if the child had done something wrong. If anything, the orphanage he’d end up would be a far worse fate…and Forrest began having doubts.

Evelyn was the kindest, sweetest soul he knew and they had talked about how much Evelyn wanted to be a parent. She wanted to be a momma, she wanted to love a child the way she herself had never been loved. It was in her, the way she tended to animals, the maternal instincts were there and who was Forrest to say she couldn’t do it? He was her boyfriend, not daddy, not even her husband. He was just the man in her life. He stopped the car and looked over at the baby who seem to have woken up. His little feet and hands kicked in the air under the blanket, soft little gurgling noises leaving his mouth. Forrest realized how little noise that baby made…anyone would believe he was a Bondurant by the silence alone. 

He reached over, pulling the basket close as he settled his hand on top of his stomach, the baby smiling at him and Forrest sighed a little. He was cure…and he had dimples like Evelyn, little tufts of sand colored curls were on top of his head, soft like velvet and big bright amber colored eyes. Forrest let him move his little fat fists from under the blanket and he felt his little fingers wrap around Forrest’s. He sighed again.

Evelyn was sitting in her chair where Forrest left her, tears in her eyes, her heart broken. She had only had the baby for a night but it felt like she had really lost him to death. She wept once Forrest left and she coudn’t think of a single,rational reason as to why Forrest was right. She rocked a little, crossing her ankles when she heard Forrest’s car pulling up. She sat up straight, wondering how he had returned so suddenly and she feared the worse for a moment as she stood up, wiping her face off as Forrest came inside. He still held the basket, the baby still inside. 

"What…?"

"You’re right, Evie…he was left on your doorstep for a reason and he’d be better with you than anywhere else…so you should keep him."

Evelyn felt tears again, running up to Forrest, putting her arms around him, kissing him again and again as she then took the basket and picking the baby up out of it, cradling him against her.

Forrest had only left again to buy some needed items - no one in town dared to question why a Bondurant boy would need a cradle or any other baby items suddenly. He then returned and set everything up for the baby and then sat with Evelyn in her sitting room, the baby in her arms sound asleep.

"He needs a name." Forrest mentioned.

"I was thinking…I was thinking River."

Forrest put his arm around her, looking at the sleeping child, his chubby cheek pressed against Evelyn’s shoulder.

"I like it."

Evelyn smiled and leaned closer to Forrest, resting her head against him as she smiled.

"Thank you."

"I didn’t do anythin’."

"You did."


	590. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: John and Bane are at a party, John feels a little awkward and Bane is busy talking business so when John bumps into Mr Wayne he is happy to talk with him. Bruce does a little light flirting, nothing serious, but Bane notices and gets a bit jealous. He decides to take John home and remind him who the superior man is.

John was excited when Bane asked him to a party and not just any party but an elite, social event of Gotham.

John often skimmed through the social events in the newspapers but never gave them a second chance, but now, now he was excited to go.

He put his foot down when Bane offered to buy him new clothes, he lied and said he had a tux already, but in reality, he rented one. And the shoes. He showered, shaved and combed his hair back neatly and got dressed - over all the tux fit him pretty well considering it was a rental and then Bane picked him up in a limo and he was thrilled.

The event, held at one of Mr. Wayne’s many properties, Bane walked in with John at his side and John smiled, trying his best to fit in. He followed cues from Bane, picking up a flute of champagne when the tray passed them by and he stood beside him when Bane talked to other groups of people after introducing John to them. He was almost instantly ignored after introductions so John stayed quiet and tried to listen but mostly, he felt bored and awkward.  
While Bane spoke business, John excused himself walked around a bit until he bumped into Mr. Wayne.

"Mr. Wayne. How good to see you."

"John, what a surprise. What finds you here?"

"I’m here with Bane…"

He gestured behind him and Mr. Wayne looked past John to see the massive, hulking man in a tux talking to a group of people he mostly surpassed in height.

"I see…you’re here…together?"

"Yes. We’re seeing each other. Socially."

"That’s interesting. Bane never seemed like the kind of man to have just one person."

"I think you’re confusing him with yourself."

Mr. Wayne laughed, taking the joke as he pressed his hand to his chest.

"Rumors get around pretty quickly don’t they?"

"That they do."

"Well, I guess when one finds someone like yourself they’re willing to have just the one."

It was a compliment with subtle undertones of flirting and John smiled shyly, taking a sip of his champagne flute. At that moment, he could feel something behind him, like a shadow consuming the light and he looked up to see Bane.

 He smiled as Bane said,

"Good evening, Mr. Wayne. Taking up my beloved’s time?"

"Just making friendly conversation."

Bane nodded as he placed his hand on John’s back as he began to guide him away.

"We’ll be sure to see each other later."

"I’m sure we will." Said Mr. Wayne.

For the rest of the evening, Bane kept his hand on John’s back, or his shoulder and when John grew bored and left, Bane followed. At the end of the evening, the returned to John’s apartment.

"That was fun. A little boring at times, but fun."

Bane hummed, taking off his jacket as he followed John to his room. 

"Did you really enjoy yourself?"

"Yes."

Bane began undoing the tiny buttons on John’s shirt, untucking it at the same time as he leaned down, kissing his face, John smiling, tilting his head back as he sighed.

"Bane…where you jealous tonight? When I spoke to Mr. Wayne?"

"A little…I just…don’t like the idea of anyone capturing your attention so much."

"But, Bane my love, you’re the only one who had my attention."

Bane kissed him then, opening his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. When he pulled back, he smiled slightly,

"And I intend to keep it that way."

John was undressed and prepared, Bane only undoing his pants and having his shirt undone as he lifted John up and pressed him against the wall, making John hang onto him as he fucked him hard. The cold of the wall against John’s bare back was a striking contrast to the heat of Bane’s body against his front, sweat gathering at his chest, sliding down his stomach, running down his throat as he moaned, his head falling forward to rest on Bane’s shoulder as he held on, moaning loudly, cursing and not at all being worried about being dropped, trusting Bane’s strength as he kept him pinned.

When John came, he was weak and helpless to do anything but let Bane keep going, feeling his teeth mark against his skin, the pain making John shutter and squirm, his cock spurting out final drops of come between them, his hole quivering as he clenched around Bane and felt him come too.

Bane only pulled out once John was laying on the bed, still panting, his eyes closing as he regained his senses. He finished undressing and then got into bed with John, turning off the lamp light and throwing his arm over John, spooning him, kissing his neck as he asked,

"Are you asleep?"

"Almost…"

Bane smiled and settled, getting comfortable to sleep when he heard John say,

"That’s why you’ll always have my attention."

Bane only chuckled as John smiled.


	591. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by original-plagiarism: Can I suggest a smutty prompt for the Ballet!AU? After performing more complicated moves with Arthur, Eames feels aroused and you know, "pitches a tent". Arthur helps out with his little issue... Up to you what he does, though. Thanks! :)
> 
> Inspired by [this](http://lolahardy.tumblr.com/post/108799807099)

One of the fun things that Eames got to experience was playing around with Arthur at his apartment. Yusuf was home often so Eames usually had Arthur stay at his place. After rehearsals or shows or just a long day, Eames picked Arthur up and they went to his place for a shower, food and…whatever. 

Sometimes, Arthur still had energy after his classes, so he and Eames would still dance around in Eames’ living room. Eames learned a lot during these times, how to hold, how to lift, how to carry, how to turn and he enjoyed himself, sometimes wondering if he had gotten into dance himself would he and Arthur have met sooner. He wondered how good he would have been as a professional dancer. But he was having fun mean time.

Arthur showed him a particular move one night, that began like an embrace, Eames’ arm clutching his shoulder and Arthur would gradually roll down, Eames supporting him and catching him before Arthur fell to the floor. They had a good time just setting up, exchanging kisses, smiling, laughing when they finally started to do the move itself. Eames was unsure if he would be able to catch Arthur and they messed up a few times, but laughed as they did it.  
The magic really happened when Eames trusted himself and he knew Arthur trusted him and he was able to catch him flawlessly, Arthur’s back arching, his head turned away as Eames’ hand cradled his neck. He felt like a professional at that moment and he smiled as he helped Arthur back up, moving around with him, turning in slow circles as Arthur said,

"Lift me up."

So Eames did, feeling Arthur’s firm, round ass on his arm as he hoisted him up with one arm, Arthur’s hands on his shoulders. Eames couldn’t believe how turned on he was just by moving around with him, something they had done a hundred times over. As he lowered Arthur to his feet, Arthur felt the bulge that was now obvious in Eames’ jeans.

"Oh…"

"Sorry…"

Arthur grinned, kissing him as he settle his hands on the waistband of his jeans as he started to pull them open.

"It’s fine. I don’t mind…"

They kissed again and Eames felt Arthur’s hand slip inside, his tapered fingers touching his erection, stroking over teasingly before he took a hold of him. Eames gasped a little, breaking the kiss as he looked at Arthur.

"You’re going to make some inappropriate connections here."

Arthur only grinned, slowly moving his fist.

"Well…you’re going to have to learn some self control then."

Eames laughed softly, loving how good Arthur’s hand felt on him.

"Let’s go to my room."

Arthur nodded and rather than moving his hand, he just urged Eames to walk backwards as he followed.


	592. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: I've seen a lot of Bane/Eames reminds John/Arthur who they belong to, I want to opposite! John sees Bane interacting with Talia or Barsad, is jealous by how close they seem and can tell Barsad or Talia would TOTALLY spread 'em for Bane if offered. So when they get into Bane's towncar, John climbs on top and grinds on him, reminding him who that dick belongs to. lol Sucks him off and has Bane reaffirm repeatedly that his dick and whatever else is attached is just for John.

John had felt loved and embraced and fully treasured by Bane since they started their relationship. He had no doubt in his mind that he meant everything to Bane.

He adored Bane in return, grateful for everything Bane had done for him, given him. He felt safe with Bane the way he never felt with anyone before. But now and then, he did feel a bit of jealousy and insecurity.

There was an event that Bane took him to, a fundraiser where he would be mingling with Gotham’s finest. One of them, was Talia Al Ghul. She was a princess, royalty among Bane’s company and she herself was one of the top executives of Bane’s company. When John saw her, she instantly put a spike of fear and worry in John. Her beauty alone made every set of eyes turn on her when she walked, her fitted, backless, red dress hugged her body, her soft brown hair in curls falling over her shoulders, her make up light and gentle though her face said otherwise. She approached Bane, holding his wrist as she tilted her head up so Bane could lean down and allow Talia to kiss his cheek.

"Bane, darling. How are you?"

"I’m well. Talia, this is my beloved, John Blake."

She looked at him icily for a moment before turning slightly and smiling, her demeanor changing as she said,

"John, how good to meet you. So you’re the one that has stolen our Bane’s attentions and his heart."

"Hello, it’s an honor to meet you."

She smiled again and said,

"Come, let’s get a drink."

She gestured to the both of them and they mingled about the party.

John was getting better at these events, talking with a few people that he had met before all while staying by Bane’s side. The thing that made it difficult, was Talia constantly lured Bane to other groups, to other conversations and she herself consumed Bane’s time. 

When she spoke with Bane, she stood close to him, smiling adoringly at him, her touches subtle on his hands, on his arms and John found himself worried. At first. Then worry turned to anger if she thought she could take Bane from him. Clearly if he had wanted to be with her, he would have been, but he chose John. 

At the end of the night, as he and Bane got into Bane’s town car, John waited until the car pulled away from the curb before he looked at Bane and got onto his lap, putting his arms around him as he made sure his firm, plump ass was right on his cock as he kissed him softly, then pulling back, licking softly at Bane’s plush mouth. He didn’t say anything first, just content with rolling his hips, rubbing against his crotch until John asked,

"What’s all this? Not that I mind but…"

"I just think you need a reminder."

"A reminder?"

John nodded and when he felt Bane was fully hard under him, he got off him and leaned down, undoing the buttons of Bane’s dress pants and after rearranging his underwear, he pulled his cock out, taking him in his mouth. He heard Bane’s hiss, his heavy hand on the back of John’s head as he slowly lifted off and licked at the head.

"Tell me how this belongs to just me."

Bane groaned and John gave him a few teasing licks.

"Tell me…"

"It belongs to you…"

John swallowed him down again, taking his time, his hand stroking the base of his erection since he couldn’t fit all of Bane’s impressive length in his mouth. When he pulled off again, his hand kept going and he sat up, kissing at the corner of Bane’s mouth.

"Tell me again."

"Yours…all yours…every bit of me."

"Like this cock…"

Bane smiled a little in the middle of his pants and kissed John again before answering.

"Especially my cock. That’s only for you."

John grinned and leaned back down, sucking Bane again, his hand working in time with his mouth, his cheeks hollowing as he swallowed down more of Bane as much as he could without choking. Bane held his hair, mussing the fine job John had done of combing it back as he warned him he was close. But John only sucked harder until Bane came.

He swallowed, then sat up, wiping at the back of his mouth as he smiled, looking at Bane trying to catch his breath, slouching back against the seat. John tucked him back in place as he kissed Bane’s throat, climbing back on his lap as he said,

"All mine…just mine."

He felt Bane’s arms circling around him, holding him close as he agreed.

"Just yours."


	593. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Omega AU: Arthur makes his decision about Eames being allowed in his child's life. No. Eames won't accept this and starts working on convincing Arthur otherwise. Eames soon realizes it's not just his child he wants but his mate.

After a few days, Arthur called Eames at the hotel he was staying at while he waited for Arthur to make his choice. 

The moment Eames picked up the phone and heard Arthur’s voice, he sat up and said,

"Arthur, how good to hear your voice."

"I thought I’d call you and tell you I’ve made my decision."

"Should I come by?"

"No, that won’t be necessary. I’ve decided against it. Eames, I’m settled on his deal we made. I don’t need anything from you, my child won’t either."

"Arthur-"

"Thank you for offering though. The sentiment wasn’t lost."

He hung up after that and Eames stared at the phone in shock.

He didn’t think it was very fair for Arthur to shut him out completely and he wouldn’t accept this decision. He stopped by after a few days with some groceries and despite Arthur’s exasperated sigh, he allowed Eames in.

"Eames…"

"Look, we’re still friends. I thought I’d do you a favor and help you out now and then."

"I don’t need help."

"You say that now, but let’s see how you feel seven months in and you’re swollen and tired and two stone heavier."

Arthur gave him a look but didn’t say anything as he walked over to the counter where Eames set the canvas bag of groceries. There was fresh milk, veggies, fruit, prenatal vitamins, whole wheat bread and a box of donuts. Arthur looked at them and then at Eames as if asking why the dessert.

"You’ll thank me when the craving hits."

Over the next few weeks, Eames did his best to help Arthur. He some times took Arthur out for meals, brought him groceries, helped him with his chores and while Arthur complained and stated over and over again that he didn’t need help, nor did he want it, he still let Eames help. 

As the months turned to weeks, Arthur complained less and said nothing when Eames came by to help. At six months, Arthur was bigger, heavier and he was tired more often, almost as Eames said he would. He was a little uncomfortable and his ankles swollen and when he lay on the couch, Eames would wordlessly sit at the end and rub his feet. 

He realized over time that as much as he wanted to be a part of his child’s life, he wanted to be with Arthur too. He was nearly afraid to say as much since Arthur had made it clear that he didn’t even want him to be part of their child’s life, if he knew Eames wanted to be his mate would make him disappear. So Eames enjoyed the time they did have together, watching Arthur swell and grow larger with their child and he felt the emotion of seeing him, often resisting the urge to cover his hand over his belly and kiss it though he felt protective of him nonetheless. He smelled delightful as well, taking chances to smell his hair when Arthur fell asleep on his shoulder, of smelling his skin when he was close enough. He couldn’t remember the last time he wanted something so bad. 

One night before Eames returned to his hotel, Arthur pulled him close, minding his belly between them as he kissed him. Before Eames got a chance to react, Arthur brought his hand to his mouth and said,

"Don’t look too much into this. My hormones are going crazy and I need to be fucked."

Eames nodded, all too happy to help. In Arthur’s bedroom, they lay on their sides because Arthur felt too heavy to sit up and he didn’t want Eames to really look at him with his huge stomach while he lay on his back. Eames had no problem holding him close, kissing his neck, his ear, his shoulder, devouring the scent of his should-be mate, his arm around him right above his stomach as he moved to please him. He whispered at his name, feeling Arthur’s hand over his, his moans as sweet as he remembered. It was all ended though when Arthur said,

"Don’t knot me."

Eames nodded and did as Arthur asked.

Before Arthur went into his final month, he told Eames,

"You should go before the kid is born."

It hurt how careless Arthur was with his words, how completely cut off he was with Eames despite all he had done for him. He couldn’t blame him though, Arthur had always made himself clear…Eames had just hoped that he would change his mind.

"You’re right."

He stood up and went to grab his coat and Arthur said,

"I didn’t mean right this second."

"It’s all right. I’m wasting your time anyway. You did say over and over again you didn’t need or want my help, so I’ll see you. Drop me a line when the kid is born. No pressure."

Arthur sat back on the couch, holding his large stomach and looking down at it and then back at Eames.

"Sure. Safe trip."

A month later, hundreds of miles away while Eames sat in a bar in Rio, his phone went off. He set his whisky down and picked it up, unlocking the screen and seeing a text from Arthur.

’ _7lbs, 9oz. Born at 11:30 this evening_.’

A picture of the child swaddled in the hospital issued blankets and hat appeared right below the text and Eames looked at it for a moment, then set his phone down again and picked up his whisky.


	594. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by valiantbarnes: I was wondering if you could do bodyguard!bane and ward!john with Bruce finding out?

Bane felt fortunate that his luck had held out as long as it did.

Every morning when he woke up tangled in John’s sheets, his boy’s body resting on top of him sound asleep, he felt grateful that he and John had not been found out yet.

Then, the king made it known that he was thinking that John should be married.

King Bruce was having a conversation with his court which included Bane one morning when the king’s prime minister, Alfred suggested his ward be married.

"There is a young princess from our neighboring kingdom that her father is willing to marry off and unite us all."

Bane tensed, his entire body on alert as his stomach knotted and the king nodded.

"My ward is old enough now. I’ll talk with him and then we’ll open the channels of communication with the neighboring kingdom."

There was soft mumbling among the hall but Bane heard nothing as he shook in anger.   
When the council was dismissed, Bane approached the king as he bowed his head and said,

"You majesty. If I may have a word."

King Bruce nodded and offered Bane a chair which he hesitated in taking but then sat down as he took a deep breath, unsure of where to start.

"Your majesty…you have always been reasonable, understanding, willing to hear someone if they pleaded their case to you."

"You’re too kind."

"I need to ask something of you."

"Well…it must be important if you’re asking. You have never asked me for anything."

Bane nodded and looked down for a moment before he spoke.

"I am in love with John. I have been for some time. I cannot tolerate the idea of someone marrying him."

The king sat up slightly.

"And does he know?"

"Yes. He knows. He loves me too."

"I see."

Bane couldn’t read the king’s face as he awaited his answer.

"You were to guard my ward, Bane. Not fall in love with him. He was not for you."

"I know."

"I will speak with my ward and then decide what to do from there."

Bane nodded and stood up as he went to retrieve John for him. His boy was confused as to why the king needed to see him until Bane explained what had happened. On their way to see King Bruce, he held Bane’s hand as they walked to the hall.

"Is he angry?"

"I don’t know."

"I won’t marry anyone Bane."

"I wouldn’t let you."

John smiled, squeezing his hand.

The king was not pleased when John explained everything, how he loved Bane and he would never marry anyone, he had no desire to be with anyone unless it was Bane and as grateful as he was for everything the king had done for him, he couldn’t bring himself to marry someone else.

"I love him and I won’t marry anyone unless it’s Bane."

The king nodded, listening to John and then looked at Bane who stood beside his ward.

"You have upset plans for this kingdom John. I expected you to grow up under my care and eventually be groomed to marry a princess."

John looked down, folding his hands on his lap.

"But these things happen. Love is a great force that cannot be controlled and I will not punish either of you for this."

John felt relief, looking back up at King Bruce, then took Bane’s hand.

"My council will work something out…but for now, everything is fine. You’ll have to continue hiding your relationship, should someone find out it could cause problems."

"I understand."

John stood and left with Bane, both of them leaving and returning to John’s room. There, Bane held him, lifting him up to kiss him as they smiled.

"You told the king about us…what would you have done if he said no?"

"I would have stolen you in the night. You’re for me."

"I am. Just for you."

Bane had never been more secure in those words than at that moment.


	595. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: New years Eve stranger kiss. Evelyn is a bit tipsy and has a now or never moment SO she goes to him and asks for a kiss when the clock strikes midnight. Forest is flabbergasted but complies

Long before Evelyn ever dared to think of a future with Forrest, she admired him from afar. She pined for him and took every opportunity to catch a glimpse of him when he was in town and she was there at the same time. It was a treat for her and it often made her day.

As the cold settled over the town and the holidays came and went, Evelyn decided not to spend the start of the New Year alone. She got dressed up, wearing her finest dress that would keep her warm and did her hair nicely before grabbing her shawl and heading into town. There was a big party going on in one of the local bars and after heading in, she grabbed a seat and ordered a drink. 

It wasn’t bad, the liquor made everyone friendlier, even towards Evelyn and they talked with her and ordered her drinks and it was fun. Before midnight, Evelyn was already feeling great, the shine in her system even though she had tried to pace herself. As she took another sip from her cup, she saw much to her surprise, that Forrest was there. He and his brothers were making their rounds, though the eldest, Howard, immediately broke off to grab a drink. Soon Jack, the youngest, was trying to chat up some girl and Forrest found himself a corner to sit and wait.

Everyone soon began buzzing that the midnight hour was approaching and Evelyn was still working up her courage to even go talk to Forrest now that he was sitting alone and looking around. The bar began shouting out times, twenty minutes to midnight, ten minutes to midnight, five to midnight and as the count down began, Evelyn took the last of the shine to her head and then stood up, smoothing back her hair, adjusting her shawl as she began to make her way towards Forrest. She decided it was now or never and she wouldn’t start the year with regret.

As the bar filled with people counting down to midnight, Evelyn stood in front of Forrest, not at all feeling nervous as she said,

"Good evening, Mr. Bondurant."

Forrest stood up, his hat in hand as said,

"Good evening."

The crowd erupted in cheers as midnight came, the new year starting and Evelyn said,

"Can I have a kiss to start off the new year on the right foot?"

Forrest looked surprised and he looked away as he grunted slightly and Evelyn waited, still feeling tipsy and light and confident that Forrest would say yes. Then, much to her surprise, he did, stepping closer to her, leaning forward as Evelyn met him half way, kissing him.

It was sweet and very gentle, the sound of the room drowning out as Evelyn felt the overwhelming joy of kissing Forrest Bondurant. When he pulled back, he cleared his throat and still shyly looked away as Evelyn’s eyes fluttered open, a deep sigh escaping her mouth.

"My….that’s the proper way to start the year."

Forrest only hummed as if to agree.


	596. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by captainbubblygreenbubbles: Omega AU: (I'm not on my phone anymore so I don't have to anon it.) Eames puts his foot. Arthur is his omega, even if he won't admit it. And that's his son and he will love, care for, and protect them. So he shows up on Arthurs doorstep and he's looks tired and sad. Despite being a father now Arthurs depressed because he's without his mate. He thought Eames was only around for the child not him so he told Eames to leave. They both know better now.

Eames often looked at the picture of his son, admiring him, seeing his chubby cheeks and little tiny fingers near his face. He couldn’t see all the little details about him, like his hair color and his eye color but he was beautiful nonetheless. 

He hadn’t bothered to respond to Arthur’s message, not asking how he was or what the baby’s name was…he felt it would be easier not to know. He had done so much already for Arthur only to be shut down at the end that he couldn’t stand to be attached to a child that he would have no way to see or hold or be a part of. But he couldn’t stop looking at his photo and every day since then, Eames started a ton of texts that always deleted but most of them were asking how the baby was, how Arthur was, if he needed anything.

He would daydream of Arthur calling him, asking him to come back, saying he needed his help, that their child missed him even though while in the womb, Eames hardly touched Arthur. He did only once, when Arthur needed affection due to hormones. He tried to keep himself busy, tried to work but anytime he had a moment, he thought of Arthur.

He was in pain, every instinct in his body told him to go back to Arthur, that he was his mate, regardless of what Arthur said. He couldn’t make him do anything though…and that’s what made Eames stay where he was. It wasn’t until months later that he could no longer physically function that he put his foot down and decided to see Arthur again. He went back to Arthur’s home and knocked on the door, afraid ringing the bell would wake the child and he waited. He had been on a red eye from Dubai to New York and he had driven straight from the airport to Arthur’s home. He was exhausted and worn out and anxious and as he waited, he wondered if Arthur would even welcome him inside this time.

When the door was opened, Eames held his breath when he saw Arthur. He looked tired, but that was to be expected given the fact that he was taking care of an infant, but he still looked just as good as he always had. He was wearing jeans and a loose flannel button down and held a baby bottle in his hand. When he saw Eames, he was quiet for a moment and then said,

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Could have fooled me. The baby was born months ago. I haven’t heard a word from you since."

"Can we have this conversation inside and not on your doorstep?"

Arthur stepped aside and let Eames in. He watched him go to the kitchen as he closed the door behind him and then he joined him.

"Did you need to feed him?"

"No, this is empty, I was just doing the dishes."

He gestured to a sink still full of bottles and rubber nipples and Eames nodded.

"So…what did you want to talk about?"

"You. This kid…us. Arthur, did ever dawn on you why I was so willing to just sleep with you when you asked?"

"Because I thought you wanted the same thing I did, no muss, no strings attached sex. We both get what we wanted."

"Almost a year ago, I would have thought you were right, I thought I’d better take what I could get from you since you refused to be bonded to anyone. But I should have known better…since the moment I met you, I wanted you to be with me, to be my mate. I just suppressed it because it would lead me nowhere and it did. Before the baby…I spent all those months trying to show you that I wanted to be here, for the both of you and it did nothing for you."

"You wanted to be part of the baby’s life. It’s what you said."

"Because if I told you the truth, you would have packed your things and vanished. I know you."

Arthur sat down at the table and looked at his hands. 

"I was listening to you…I saw what you were doing."

"Didn’t it make any sense to you?"

"I thought you were doing all that for the baby. It’s why I told you to leave."

He looked up and Eames took a seat beside him, taking his hands.

"You’re my mate, Arthur. We have a child together and even though it didn’t really start on ideal terms, I still want us to be together. I’d die for that child…for you."

Arthur shook his head as he sighed deeply.

"I never believed in all this mate for life, bonding bullshit. I thought it was ridiculous."

"It’s nature."

"I’ve been depressed without you here…I missed you."

He stopped as he brought his hand to his face, hiding behind it.

"But you didn’t answer after he was born…and I thought…I thought that…"

Eames stopped him, taking his hands and pulling his chair closer to him as he kissed him. When he pulled back, he saw Arthur’s eyes were closed, a bit of pink on his cheeks, a small smile tugging on the corners of his lips.

"Let me stay. Let me be a father to our son…a mate to you."

Arthur nodded and kissed Eames again.


	597. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: CEO!Bane verse. Bane asks John to move in with him. John says yes. I'd like to see John taking care of Bane because his big guy sometimes forgets to eat etc.

After nearly two years of seeing each other, Bane asked John to move in with him. 

They were having dinner one night at nice restaurant, Bane’s treat of course. They hadn’t seen each other in two days, Bane was in the middle of a heavy merger and he was busy but John still got a steady influx of messages and texts to let him know Bane was still thinking of him. The dinner was a nice prelude before Bane took him elsewhere for dessert and then took him back to his place so they could reunite in every sense.

John accepted, wanting to be close to Bane, to share a space with him, to not worry about not seeing him for days because he knew Bane would have to come home and sleep. And more importantly, to take the next step in their relationship.

John packed all his things and then movers came to take everything away. Most of the furniture John had was put in a storage locker, the rest was tossed and then John went to his new home. Bane had one of those condo, penthouse suite type apartments that was an entire floor in one of Gotham’s skyscrapers. His bedroom was upstairs, lead by a black iron case stair case and overlooked the rest of the apartment by a railing like an indoor balcony. John loved it and he was angry with himself for never having come here sooner. They spent the weekend unpacking John’s things, John having his own space in the massive walk in closet and then he got comfortable in the massive space. 

Living with Bane was just like John thought. When he was busy and didn’t come home early, John made him dinner and then kept it warm, waiting up for him until Bane came home. He would have dinner and then John massaged the day’s stress out of his body. The days that Bane was home, he slept in and John would wake him with breakfast in bed, then they would go out, see a show, have dinner, attend a party, something would always be happening and John loved it.

Then there were the times that Bane worked but came home anyway and worked and John noticed that Bane was often consumed in whatever he was doing at the time that he wouldn’t eat or he was unaware of what time it was. John would bring him food in his office, letting him work, but reminding him to eat. When it was almost three in the morning, John would remind him to come to bed, often leading him out of his office and to their bedroom. Sometimes, Bane said he wasn’t tired and John would sit on him, rubbing his back until he heard Bane’s gentle snore. 

John continued to work, he loved his job after all and now he could really do it for pleasure since Bane insisted on taking care of everything else, John had no real worries. When he would come home at times, Bane would be there, sometimes working, other times just waiting to sweep John off his feet.

Since Bane was unaccustomed to anyone but hired professionals tending to his house, he was surprised when John would be sitting in the laundry room, doing a load, or washing dishes, or cooking or returning home with dry cleaning. John would laugh and say he was use to doing things himself and they were just minor chores, he wasn’t mining diamonds. Much to John’s surprise, he found he liked doing these things for Bane - he chalked it up to the romance of their first year of living together, but he did like it. He liked to cook for Bane, knowing if he didn’t he wouldn’t eat until the following day. He liked to have his dry cleaning back in his closet and wake up with him in the morning to help him get ready. He liked washing Bane’s clothes and putting them away and stealing his shirts and hoodies. 

When Bane had a long, bad day and they happened often enough that John was ready for them, he only brought Bane to bed and gave him a massage, not saying a word until Bane began to loosen up, feeling him relax in sections, his shoulders relaxing, then his arms, then his back, slowly he eased into a comfortable state, exhaling deeply and moaning. 

"Bad day?"

It was the first words John asked. He use to take it personally when Bane came home in a bad mood and they would argue over misunderstandings but as John picked up on his patterns, he learned what to do. Bane groaned a little.

"Yes."

"I’m sorry."

"It’s alright."

John leaned down, kissing Bane’s shoulder, crossing his arms and resting on top of him as he asked,

"Do you want something to eat? I made dinner…it’s keeping in the oven."

Bane hummed a little, yawning as he said,

"Yes."

John smiled, seeing Bane mostly asleep, his entire body pliant under him. 

"How about after you eat? Do you want me to get on top of you and ride you until we both come?"

Bane smiled a little, John could see it perfectly even though he didn’t open his eyes yet.

"Yes. You do know how to take care of me."

"I try. I’ll get your dinner. You stay here."

Bane nodded, lifting his head up to kiss John before he left.


	598. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Ballet!Arthur. Arthur's ENTIRE life is dance, has been since he was a little kid. He's never been ashamed of dancing until this PAINFULLY hot guy moves into the apartment down the hall and starts working at the garage across the street from his dance studio. Now instead of practicing he's watching their neighbor Eames work out, or fix his motorcycle. He's distracted during class, and starts hiding his tights under sweats. He doesn't want Eames to think he's lame.

Arthur was excellent at ballet, he had been his whole life and now with the chance to audition and get into a proper company coming up, every moment he had, he spent practicing.

He took extra classes in a small school a few miles from his apartment and was focused. It was easy to focus since he had no other distractions like friends or family, or a social life or a boyfriend. He didn’t miss any of those things though - he was driven.

One afternoon when he came home, he saw his hallway was crowded with boxes and furniture and he stepped around it, trying to get to his door when his new neighbor made his appearance. He was beautiful and Arthur felt himself clutch his keys and hold his breath as he saw him, a broad man with tattoos down his arms and across his chest, dark blonde hair with hints of light, messy on is head as if he had just woken up. He had stunning blue-grey eyes and full, bitable lips that made Arthur run his tongue behind his teeth.

"Hello, you must be my neighbor across the hall."

"Yeah…hi. I’m Arthur."

He set the latest box he just picked up back down on the floor as he extended his hand out.

"Eames, good to meet you."

Oh and he was English. Arthur felt his knees shake.

Arthur couldn’t remember a word that they talked about, he was far too mesmerized in Eames’ every action to recall the conversation they had. But when he went to class the next evening, he was surprised to see Eames in the garage across the street. He was working on some car, his head under the hood of the car and when he stepped back, to look, he saw Arthur and waved. Arthur was again in shock but waved back.

After that, Arthur discovered what it was like to be distracted. In class, he would stare out the window before the class started and sometimes during class, he would be too focused on what was going on in the garage across the street. He’d miss steps or cues and he would be scolded by the teacher for being suddenly so off. At home, he’d find himself chatting to his neighbor when they would both come home at the same time and Arthur would forget he had to work out and then practice. He rather stand in his hallway and talk to Eames.

He also began to worry about what he looked like, something he never did before. Usually when he came home or left, he had on sweats or yoga pants then change into his tights when he got to the studio, sometimes he had the tights on if he was running late and it was never an issue but now he made sure to have sweats on over the tights. He didn’t think Eames knew what he did, but he didn’t want him to think he was weird or lame for doing ballet. 

This crush was getting out of control…Arthur realized that as he ran to his ballet class, nearly late because he was waiting for Eames to go to work first so he wouldn’t see him go into the studio across from his garage. He shook his head at himself, knowing he should get a handle on this before he really messed something up. Yet once he was in the studio, mid warm up, he stopped and looked out the window, seeing Eames taking a break outside the garage, sitting on a stack of tires and having a cigarette and Arthur sighed, a small smile on his face.


	599. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by captainbubblygreenbubbles: Omega Occupation AU: Bane and Barsad spot an omega during occupation, a rare sight. And both instantly want to mate it. Both compete to snare John. John has no idea what the hell these two fuckwits are up to. Until his heat happens and Barsad comes across him. Pity Bane got their first.

When Gotham was completely occupied, the police buried, the outside world unable to do anything but wait, the citizens of Gotham were locked within their homes, waiting.

John Blake refused to be a victim and he did his best to help anyone he could while he and everyone else, waited for the Batman. As the winter months began to come, John grew afraid as food, water and medicine began to run low. The people of Gotham were already scraping and stealing and doing their best to get by, John no different, but he was afraid nonetheless. His status as an omega would be discovered at any moment and without suppressants, there was very little he could do to mask his scent or even keep himself in check. He just prayed every day that something would happen before it all came to a head

In the meantime, Bane and Barsad walked through the ruins of Gotham, both of them alphas and brothers in arms, Barsad loyal and dedicated and Bane powerful and driven by his need to destroy Gotham. They saw some of the afraid citizens of Gotham, some on the streets and hiding, some from their windows and cowering as Bane walked by, his entourage of armed mercenaries flanking him, Barsad at his side. As they walked one morning, Barsad nudged Bane as they both stopped and saw the young detective among the ruins, trying to leave unseen from an orphanage. He wasn’t doing much to hide himself which lead them to believe he was unafraid of the occupation. 

Barsad took a deep breath, Bane hearing him as he then exhaled as he said,

"He’s an omega…"

"That’s impossible. There’s so few left, they might as well be a rarity."

"It is a rarity and there he is."

Bane looked at Barsad, seeing his face was unchanged but his eyes had darkened and Bane knew that he wanted the young man as his mate. Bane did too…the detective was handsome and young and he could bare him strong, healthy children, several of them too. But he and Barsad were comrades first, no omega would get between them. So Bane said to him,

"Competition. Whoever gets him so consent first has him."

"Deal."

From then on, Bane would loose sight of Barsad from time to time and he knew that he was doing his best to woo John Blake, but the young detective was stubborn and not so easily swayed. When Bane made his attempts to help him, he did it far more subtly, sending boxes of food and clothing to the detective’s apartment from time to time and following him quietly in the shadows to make sure he was safe. 

After some time of this, John came face to face with Bane - it happened when Crane caught the detective and threatened to kill him and John would have taken his punishment, if not for Bane interfering. When he was brought out of the courthouse, Bane noticed the young man was in a leather jacket and not much else, heat radiating off his body.

"So it’s you."

Bane looked at him, questioning what he meant.

"You, the one helping me with the food and clothes."

"Yes."

"The other guy wasn’t as subtle."

Bane was glad for the mask that covered his mouth as he smirked, knowing he had John at that moment. As they made their way down the stairs, John suddenly trembled and nearly fell, Bane catching him. Their proximity made Bane realize that John wasn’t hot, so much as he was fighting his heat. 

"Oh…"

John looked embarrassed as he struggled to pull away but he was too weak.

"Just leave me. I can’t…"

Bane wouldn’t leave him and took John back to the hotel he was staying in.   
He wouldn’t dare pressure John into anything, wiping at his head, giving him what he had medicine wise to take the edge off, but by then, John was so far gone, it barely helped. When John began to beg, to help him get through this, Bane swallowed hard, fighting back his own instincts. John pulled off his clothes, pulling Bane to him as he leaned up, kissing the skin above the strap of his mask which made Bane groan. Within his mask was a concoction of drugs to keep back his pain, to keep him coherent and to keep in check the animal Bane could be should a rut settle in him. At that moment, none of those things were helping as John’s lips touched him.

"Can you take this off?" John asked, coherence in his face for that moment.

"I rather not…"

"Then how will you kiss me?"

Bane sighed, looking away with his eyes because John held his face in his hands. He felt himself giving in, the urge to give himself over to John was becoming far greater than anything Bane had ever felt before, his mind began to feel foggy and before he knew it, he was reaching to the straps of his mask and pulling it off and removing his clothes as well. 

He mounted John and fucked him hard, made him scream so loudly that by the end, he was hardly functioning. He could barely think, his mind muddled and lost in John’s scent and he was kept there by John’s inability to let him go. The young detective clung to him, kissing him desperately and the heat that came off both of them was overwhelming. It permeated the room. 

Hours later, as John recovered in between rounds, sound asleep beside Bane, Bane heard someone at his door. He nearly forgot to cover his face before he answered, but  he did and put on his pants to answer. When he opened the door, Barsad stood there on the other side, looking at his friend and fellow competition and Bane waited. Barsad only shook his head and said,

"Your timing was perfect."

"I wish I could take credit for that. It was dumb luck."

"I sensed it in him when we last spoke, but he had full control over it."

"As I said, my brother, dumb luck."

Barsad only gave him a sleepy smile before he turned and left.


	600. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Self conscious Ballet!Arthur sequel: So Arthur has been stealthily crushing on his older neighbor Eames from afar for a while now, he's been focusing on how Eames' arms look in cutoff muscle shirts than his dance technique. He doesn't think Eames knows he exists, dying when Eames actually nods to him in the hallway of their building. He's mortified when Eames catches him in his tights, but then realizes Eames is checking out his ass so he starts wearing them all the time.

Arthur knew his crush was getting out of control, despite his best efforts to curb them. 

He would go to class early just to avoid being late, avoid having Eames see him in his ballet attire and to get a chance to stand by the window, feigning stretching just to see Eames working across the street.

His focus had never been so bad. In class he was distracted and messed up moves constantly because he couldn’t get his mind off his neighbor and the way he looked in his mechanic’s jumper, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about the way he looked when he sometimes saw him when he came home from the gym or running an errand and he was in his work out clothes, still as sexy as ever. He was growing a beard out now so his face was brushed with stubble that did nothing to hide those amazing lips.

Arthur couldn’t believe himself, hated that he was so scattered brained, hated that he couldn’t control himself…like a teenage boy.

While Arthur nursed this pining, he often reminded himself that he and Eames were neighbors and nothing more. They spoke now and then, chatting in the hallways but for the most part, they hadn’t done much else. Arthur wished he could work up the courage to ask Eames over for coffee or lunch…instead, he was just wishing.

One afternoon, he went to leave for class, running late though this time for no reason other than oversleeping. He hadn’t even finished getting dressed, he wore his tights and his half shirt, his sweats still in his arms, ready to put them on as he went to wait for the elevator. As he locked the door behind him, he rushed to the elevator and was about to start putting on his sweats when it dinged and the doors opened. He saw Eames step out and his worse fears were realized. He swallowed hard as Eames looked at him and said,

"Hey, you’re still here?"

Arthur felt mortified but he said,

"Yeah…just going to class."

He saw Eames had a bag of groceries, his mail in the other hand. He smiled and stepped out of the way as Arthur went inside the elevator and as he turned around, his face feeling hot, his embarrassment soaring, he saw Eames was checking him out. The doors closed and Arthur celebrated by himself, nearly forgetting to put his sweats.

After that, he tried to have his tights on all the time, feeling good in them when Eames saw him and every time Arthur left his apartment to head to the elevator and he saw Eames somewhere along that line, he felt him checking him out. 

Arthur smiled every day he went to class.


	601. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by captainbubblygreenbubbles: Lawyer AU: Arthur and Eames are to divorce lawyers on opposite sides of a case. Arthur has been in love with Eames for years but his job has convinced him that it would never work. Eames has been married and divorced before and is scared to get hurt again. One day Arthurs client goes on a rant about how being love with his soon to be ex wife was a waste of his life Arthur gives a heartfelt speech about how he's wrong and confesses his love for Eames.

Arthur could see Eames working on a brief as they both sat and waited for their clients. Arthur himself went over his notes as he glanced up and saw Eames was almost tapping his pen against his hand, his head resting on his hand.  

They had been colleagues - more or less, for years. They usually worked on opposite sides of divorce cases and usually they went up against each other. They battled for their clients, seeing who got what, the house, the car, custody of children, how much alimony, child support…all that and Arthur knew that they were pretty even when it came to winning.

Their latest set of clients, now divorcees, were the most vicious to date. They slung insults back and forth, the wife using their children as leverage to get what she wanted but her ex-husband refused to bow and Arthur fought hard. Eames did too, though they remained professional as they tried to negotiate throughout the divorce. Anytime they tried to find even grounds, something would happen and one side of the party disagreed, leaving them to start all over again. 

Arthur had been smitten with Eames for years, but Eames himself had gone through his own messy, difficult divorce, something he vented to Arthur about once. He sounded so bitter and angry, any notion that Arthur might have had to confess his own feelings were immediately boxed and shelved in the back of his mind.

When their clients finally arrived, they came in one at a time, not even tolerating to be near each other in a hallway or elevator. Arthur’s client came in first, a young blonde woman, the former Mrs. Browning. Arthur understood how Mr. Browning had landed her, he was very well off, but so was Mrs. Browning and the love and mutual affection that was once there was now gone and replaced with hate. She wore a modest length skirt with black heels and a form fitting blazer, her thick blonde hair in full waves past her shoulders. She held her clutch purse at side and when Eames stood to greet her, she smiled at him and then sat down in the offered chair. She only glared at Arthur across the table. A moment later, Mr. Browning came in, an older man with a proper suit and graying hair. The divorce had aged him in the past months and Arthur noted how exhausted he seemed from all this. 

The conversation opened normally, Eames explaining the so-far mutual agreement that their clients had settled on. The former Mrs. Browning would get the penthouse in New York, Mr. Browning would keep their house in the Hampton’s, three of their cars, Mrs. Browning would keep one. They had divided assets of the home, dissolving artwork, gifts, jewelry and then splitting the profits. The last thing that they were still fighting over was custody of the child they had together. Mrs. Browning refused to give up any ground on that and Mr. Browning was loosing his temper more and more each day.

"You can’t keep him from me, he is my son."

In an ugly moment, Mr. Browning had demanded a DNA test to prove their son was his. While Mrs. Browning had kept collected at the time, the moment Arthur and Mr. Browning left, she cried. 

"You don’t even want him because you love him. You just want him because you know it’ll hurt me."

"No, I do love my son, hurting you is just a benefit."

The former Mrs. Browning glared at him and then looked at Eames.

"You see this? Doesn’t that count for something, saying he’s purposely going after custody to hurt me?"

Eames looked at Arthur as he said,

"I advise you to tell your client to not speak another word about his reasons for custody."

Mr. Browning scoffed.

"This thieving, vicious succubus…I gave you everything and you still want more. What a waste of time it was to even cast a glance in your direction!"

Arthur felt upset hearing that and he looked at his client.

"Mr. Browning, you cared for her once. Enough to have a child with her. You two have lost something very special, no sense in turning your child, your last source of love against each other. It wasn’t a waste of time to love her, you’re just angry now. Just breath, rationalize what you’re saying, come to terms about your son. He’s all you have left of a once happy marriage."

Mr. Browning looked down and then across at his former wife.

"Fine. Three days with me, three with you, alternating weekends."

Eames, having been stunned by Arthur’s sentiment, cleared his throat as he looked at the former Mrs. Browning as he said,

"Do those terms agree with you?"

The former Mrs. Browning looked at her hands as she said,

"Yes."

"Agreed."

They signed the needed paperwork to finalize the divorce and terms of custody and for the first time since the procedures started, they both left the room peacefully. Eames stood up, packing his things as he said,

"That was quite a speech."

"It was getting maddening and it was getting to me. They loved each other once…I saw their photos and their things and there was love there…what went so wrong?"

"People outgrow each other. Things change."

"They gave up on each other. Haven’t you ever heard that expression, love is two imperfect people refusing to give up on each other?"

Eames stopped and looked at Arthur.

"That’s a nice saying."

Arthur smiled a bit and once his own case was done, he walked over to Eames’ side as he said,

"I wouldn’t give up on you."

Eames looked at him, surprised but a pleased surprised.

"Does that…"

"Want to have dinner tonight?"

Eames nodded, picking up his case and following Arthur out, for the first time in a long time, feeling hopeful.


	602. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by captainbubblygreenbubbles: High School Sweethearts AU: Arthur and Eames were high school sweethearts but Eames had to move back to England. So they lose touch. Then comes their 10 year reunion and they see each other again. Reunion sex in a broom closet happens.

When Arthur was a teenager, young and in high school he met his high school sweetheart, the boy that Arthur swore he would spend the rest of his life with, Eames. 

He and Eames met their first year of high school and after becoming friends and hesitating and dancing around each other for months, their mutual friends shoved them together and they didn’t look back. 

The next few years, Arthur was happy as he ever thought he’d be. Despite the ridicule they got from narrow-minded high school assholes, it never stopped them and Eames never shied away from Arthur. They hung out in between classes, in lunch, after school. They spent their entire summer together and when they started their next year of high school, no one had anything else to say anymore. They lost their virginity to each other, messily, awkwardly one afternoon in Eames’ room when his parents were at work, but with no regrets. They made out often in Eames’ car, long hours of just kissing each other, sometimes that was just their dates. They went to senior prom together causing some commotion and excitement when they showed up together, wearing matching boutonnieres and took their prom pictures. 

When they graduated, Arthur imaged going to school with him and then going on from there but he was crushed when he learned that Eames’ family was moving back to England. They had just been waiting for him to finish school before they moved. 

In the beginning Arthur applied to schools in England, wanting to go there and be with Eames, but he was rejected at first so he decided he would go to school state side and then transfer over. They kept in touch constantly, texts, emails, Skype but they were young and as things often happen, they grew apart, growing into school environment, meeting new friends and their communication dwindled until it slowly came to a halt.

Arthur had no idea when he had grown apart from his high school sweetheart, the boy he swore he’d marry but it was the first thing he thought of when he got notification of his ten year high school reunion. He smiled immediately accepted and wondered if Eames would be there.

When the reunion happened, Arthur was excited and when he got there, he was instantly sent back to being seventeen years old again. Old friends showed up and he was lost in conversation until he felt something on the back of his neck. It was like a ghost showed up and when Arthur turned, he saw Eames. He had gotten broader in stature, scruff was growing on his face and he wore a nice, simple suit without a tie. Arthur smiled when their eyes met and Eames went over to him and hugged him, Arthur hugging him back.

"Oh my God…it’s been so long."

"It has…you hardly changed." Said Arthur.

"Neither have you."

They sat down to talk and Arthur felt like nothing had changed between them. They still talked to each other easily, comfortably, normally and when they caught each other up, Arthur had to ask him,

"Are you seeing anyone?"

Eames grinned a little and looked down, then back up.

"You’ll laugh at me."

"No, tell me."

"Well…no. I know it’s been a really long time, so yeah I tried to date, but I never got very far. Since we never officially broke up, I kept feeling like I was cheating on you. So I haven’t seen anyone in years."

Arthur laughed to himself and he shook his head because he felt the same way. 

"So, does that mean, we’re still dating?" 

Eames shrugged a bit.

"I guess."

It was all Arthur really wanted to hear. While he and Eames had separated and grown apart, now that they were back together, it was as if nothing had changed. He leaned forward, kissing Eames and it felt so normal and casual as if he had done it hours earlier and every day for the past ten years. Eames smiled when they pulled back and he stood up, taking Arthur’s hand. 

They left their former high school’s gym and wandered into the hallways, going to find somewhere to be alone. They thought of boy’s room but they risked people coming in, so Eames pulled him to the janitor’s closet and they went in and closed the door behind them. It was like being teenagers again, making out furiously, undressing each other and only stopping for a moment as Arthur said,

"I don’t have anything with me."

"I have a condom."

Arthur gave a breathy laugh, feeling Eames kissing him.

"First off, that’s terribly presumptuous."

"It’s not, it was hopeful wishing."

Arthur just laughed again.

Even the sex was the same, comfortable, welcoming, fun and Eames felt good, no better than he ever remembered. He had strength now, able to hold Arthur up so his legs were wrapped around Eames’ waist, their kisses desperate and frenzied and when he came, Arthur felt like a teenager, his orgasm better than he ever remembered and he knew then that no one ever made him feel like that. 

As they redressed, Arthur sighed softly to himself and said,

"I should have asked this before…but where do you live now?"

Eames finished buttoning up and then kissed him.

"I moved back here recently."

"Oh….good then."

"I missed nearly ten years with you Arthur, I don’t plan on missing anymore."

Then Eames kissed him again and Arthur realized he was still that teenager, in love with his high school sweetheart, the boy he saw himself with for the rest of his life.


	603. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Arthur is coming out of the studio one day and some boys from his school start giving him a hard time, calling him names and grabbing his bag away from him. They all laugh when they find his pointe shoes, and Arthur normally ignores them but this time is embarrassed cause he knows Eames can hear from the garage he works in. Then Eames is there in all his tattooed glory, telling the boys to fuck off and giving Arthur back his things. Crush skyrockets.

"Arthur, your performance as of lately has been utterly disgraceful. You’ve been my best to student and now you’re behaving as if you’re amateur. I suggest if you wish to improve your chances of being placed in a proper company, you focus yourself and practice harder."

Arthur’s professor scolded him and Arthur couldn’t argue. He had been shit lately, all because he couldn’t stop thinking about his crush. Even when he went to his classes after school, he was more driven to the garage across the street as oppose to the position his feet and hands should be. He felt that if he didn’t shape up and shape up fast, he was going to ruin everything he worked so hard for. 

He promised himself, no more distractions. His crush would stay at home and even though he knew Eames, ruggedly handsome, somehow looks criminally good with his hands covered in grease, English, beautiful Eames was right across the street when he was in class.

He went to class, walking to the studio, his hands in his hoodie, his sweats on with his tights underneath. He carried his bag full of his things for class, water bottle, towel, pointe shoes, socks and an extra shirt just in case. He kept thinking of the routine he had been slacking off on, going over the paces in his mind and when he got to the studio, he saw some of the other mechanics that worked with Eames were loitering around the door. Arthur saw them from time to time, most of them trying to hit on the girls that came in and most of the time, they ignored Arthur or made fun of him, calling him some kind of names that he usually was good at shrugging off. The girls were already inside and they were turning to leave when they saw Arthur. 

Arthur kept his head down and continued walking when one of them grabbed his bag off his shoulder and held it up.

"Whatcha got in here princess? Your tutu?"

"It’s stuff for class."

Arthur tried to reach for his bag only to have it yanked away at the last second.  
"Aw look at the little fairy, needs his dancing shit for his faggy ballet class."

They laughed and one of them opened his bag and pulled out his pointe shoes. The laughter seem to get louder and Arthur sighed in frustration though it quickly turned into embarrassment when he saw Eames was coming out of the garage.

"Whatever, just give it back, I need those."

He didn’t dare mention the trouble that breaking in pointe shoes entails, the breaking, the sewing and indescribable pain of having to dance in them until they broke in completely. They also weren’t cheap, which worried Arthur as they began to toss the shoes between the three of them. In a panic, he shouted at them to stop and he became ridiculed for that and he worried as he saw his shoes were being crushed and manhandled.

Suddenly, Eames was there, having crossed the street fast and for a crushing moment, Arthur thought he might join them. He wore his jumper, tied around his waist, his singlet still on and exposing his tattooed arms as he reached up to one of the guys and grabbed the shoes out of his hand.

"What the fuck, you guys twelve? Why don’t you grow the fuck up?"

He shoved one of them and the three mumbled slightly,

"We were just fuckin with the queen…"

"Don’t call him names. You fucking cunts work around dick all day, he’s in a room full of girls so who’s the real queen you shit? Go to work."

The guys, shut down and now embarrassed, dropped Arthur’s bag and crossed the street leaving them alone. Eames leaned down, picking up his bag and handing it back to Arthur.

"Sorry, those guys are assholes. Did anything get ruined?"

Arthur took back his pointe shoes, seeing a bit of a tear on one of the straps but nothing was really damaged.

"It’s fine, thank you."

Eames smiled at him before he said,

"Aren’t you late?"

"Oh shit, I am!"

Eames smiled and began crossing the street to return to work himself. As he did, he called back,

"I’ll see you later!"

Arthur waved to him and headed inside, going to the studio. As he warmed up, he told himself, okay, one more day of laziness. Tomorrow, tomorrow he’ll buckle down and practice seriously.


	604. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: MOAR Ballet: After Eames helps Arthur with the bullies, he asks him a few questions about his ballet gear, makes a comment about having seen him in his tights before. Arthur's crush meets new heights, and he starts making sure to pass Eames' garage on his way to and from class. Starts going to practice at the studio more cause he's seen Eames peek in and wants to show off. One night it's raining and Eames offers Arthur a ride home, and Arthur can feel Eames looking at him the whole time.

When Arthur came home from his latest class, just as he stood at his door, the elevator dinged and Eames stepped out. Arthur turned towards him and smiled as he said,

"Hey."

"Hey. How was your class?"

"Good."

He waited until Eames was closer as he held the strap of his bag with both hands. 

"I wanted to thank you…for helping me out with those guys."

"Any time. If they bother you again, just tell me."

Arthur smiled and felt blush rushing to his face as Eames said,

"So…those shoes, they look busted up but you said they were fine."

"Oh…yeah. You have to break them in and snap them in half in the arch and tear off the straps and sew them on again to the proper side of your foot. It’s a lot of work."

"You dance long?"

"All my life."

"Impressive. Are you trying to go pro?"

"It’s the dream."

"You do shows or something?"

Arthur bit his lip, a little smile still pulling at his mouth.

"Not yet. I haven’t been cast in anything."

"Well, when you do, tell me so I can get a ticket."

Arthur giggled nervously and said he would.

After that, even though Arthur swore he would shape up in class, he still walked by the garage on his way to and from class, waving to Eames when he saw him. In the hallways in their building if Arthur could help it, he would wear his tights without his sweats. One day, just by a casual glance, he saw Eames was looking in from the other side of the street, watching Arthur’s class and Arthur felt this was his chance to show off.

He actually got praise from his teacher for finally showing much improvement.   
It served as motivation for him to keep his promise to himself. He just imagined Eames was watching him dance and it became almost easier to focus again. One night when class was over and most of his class his left, Arthur stayed behind to practice on his own a while longer. He had fun, putting on shows for no one though he imagined Eames as his audience and when he was done and put his sweats on over his tights, slid his converse sneakers on and grabbed his hoodie as he made his way to the door when he saw it was raining. He frowned and pulled the hood over his head and stepped out. He only managed to walk down the block when he saw a car pulling up beside him. The passenger side window rolled down and he saw it was Eames.

"Hey, get in."

Arthur didn’t hesitate in running around to the passenger side and getting in.

"Thanks."

"I didn’t think you’d still be around."

"Late practice."

Eames nodded and he drove them towards their building. It was a quiet ride, the rain coming down harder as they made their way home and it was soothing to Arthur as he listened to it tapping on the windows and the hood of the car. He glanced out the window, then back at Eames only to see him looking back at him. 

He smiled and Arthur felt giggly again but held it back as he smiled and bit his lip. The rest of the car ride made Arthur feel warm and nervous and wished he had the guts to act on it. By the time they got to their building, they both got out and ran inside since neither had an umbrella. They were quiet as they got in the elevator and walked to their respective doors. As Arthur dug through his bag for his keys, he turned to Eames and said,

"Thank you for the ride."

"Any time."

Arthur felt he should say more and as he struggled to think of it, Eames said,

"You’re really talented, you know. I see you in class sometimes, across the street."

"Oh..thank you."

Eames nodded and then said good night as he went inside his apartment and Arthur went to his as he sighed deeply, a smile spreading across his face as the joy bubbling in his chest spread throughout him.


	605. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by captainbubblygreenbubbles: AUstralia: (get it) Arthur and Eames are on a holiday Down Under and Eames gets stung by a jellyfish and becomes convinced he's going to die. Over dramatic Eames with over dramatic declarations of love and confessing to a few embarrassing regrets. (My little Aussie heart need this.)

As much as Eames appreciated the heat, Australia wasn’t really a place he liked to go to on holiday. It was Arthur’s idea, Arthur had some sort of weird love for this miserable rock and Eames only tolerated it because…well he adored Arthur.

They had only been seeing each other for a while, but Eames had carried a torch for Arthur for some time. The holiday together was a nice, Eames just wished it wasn’t in Australia. It was hotter than hell and Eames couldn’t stop being uncomfortable the moment they got off the plane. He didn’t say anything though, keeping his complaints to himself because he didn’t want to dampen Arthur’s spirits. When Arthur suggested the beach one afternoon, Eames sighed and went with him. He had his board shorts on, a white linen button down and his sunglasses, covered head to toe in sunscreen since he was already sporting some sunburn from their arrival. They took a towel and from their hotel walked to the beach and then sat down, enjoying the scene, watching the tourists around them, the surfers in the break and enjoying the finally blessed cool breeze that came over them now and then. 

Eames was still sweating when he sat down on the sand, feeling it run across his brow and down his back and he felt gross but he was damned if he was going into the water. He wasn’t fond of the idea of being mauled to death by a great white or stepping on a rock fish or being poisoned by some other kind of fish or possibly wild water koala…he wasn’t even sure if he was exaggerating anymore. Arthur wanted to get to the water and even though Eames hadn’t said why he didn’t want to go, his expression said it all. Arthur urged him to at least stand with him to get their feet wet so Eames said okay.

It was a good idea. Standing turning to walking and they started making their way up the coast line, talking, really enjoying each other’s company. Eames started to forget his misery until the waves crashed against them high enough to get them wet to their knees, followed by searing pain. Eames was shocked at first and he looked down to see he still head tentacles wrapped around his left leg. He resisted the urge to scream but he shook it off with considerable panic and then sat down away from the water as his leg burned.

"Calm down."

"I just got stung by a jellyfish while walking near the bloody water! Is everything in this country out to kill you?!"

"Eames…it’s a regular jellyfish."

"Fuck! What if I’m poisoned? What are the symptoms of a box jelly fish sting?"

In between the pain and panic, Eames couldn’t remember what to do or how long he had before he died. Arthur kept reassuring him he wasn’t going to die. He helped him back to their hotel, the trek made all the longer by the fact that Eames swore he was going to die, that he had been stung by a box jellyfish and he cursed Australia with every breath in between.

"You know, the English dumped their prisoners here…in revolt, nature made everything deadly here."

Arthur sighed and shook his head. 

When they finally got to their hotel room again, Arthur called for room service, asking for vinegar though he had already rinsed the sting with ocean water. While they waited, Eames lay on the sofa, his arm over his eyes as he tried to remain calm, feeling his heart was racing…or stopping he wasn’t sure so he kept breathing hard. 

"Arthur…"

He felt Arthur at his side and took his hand as Arthur waited.

"If I die-"

"You’re not dying."

"If I die, I just want you to know, that I was very fond of you for some time before this. I love you in fact. I just want to say that."

"Eames…"

"And also, if you get to Mombasa and find Yusuf, he can lead you to my flat. There’s things there I want you to have."

"Eames…"

"I was terrified of coming here. I’ve never heard a nice thing about this country. But I came for you. I wanted you to be happy."

"While this is all terribly sentimental, you’re not going to die. It’s not a box sting. You just need some vinegar to wash out the sting and some antihistamine cream. Possibly some ice. You’re being dramatic."

"I just got stung by something in  _Australia_!”

Arthur couldn’t help but laugh at that point.

When room service came with the things Arthur ordered, he got to work on cleaning out the sting, then giving Eames some comfort. After some time, when Eames calmed down and came to his senses, realizing Arthur was right, it was just a regular sting and he wasn’t dying since he wasn’t having any other reaction other than pain, he started to feel embarrassed. He had said far too much….Arthur was right, he was being dramatic.

A few hours later, Eames cleared his throat and said,

"Can we pretend I didn’t say any of that?"

By then, they had changed and were waiting for dinner. Eames had moved to the bed, an ice pack resting over the tentacle marks and Arthur sat beside him. He laughed a little and said,

"Yeah we can. Except one thing."

"What’s that?"

"I love you too."

Eames smiled a little, feeling less foolish now. Arthur kissed him and when he pulled back, Eames said,

"When are we leaving again?"

Arthur laughed again.


	606. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur suffers a miscarriage while eames is away on a job. Eames comes home to arthur crying in the nursery

Eames had been wary to leave Arthur alone while he was pregnant and almost turned down the job, if not for the fact that Arthur pushed him to go.

"It’s only a week, I can manage a week. Besides you want to go, I know you do."

"I do but…I’m worried."

"It’s just a week!"

Arthur reassured him he was fine, that it was fine that he go so with many reservations and concern, he went.

For he and Arthur, conceiving had been difficult. They had tried since they were married two years ago and when it finally took, Arthur was excited. Not to say Eames wasn’t but this was something that had been especially hard on Arthur. Every time he had failed to get pregnant, he felt as if he was disappointing Eames even though Eames was never upset at him. 

The week he left, he called Arthur every evening, checking in on him, asking how he felt, asking how he was and Arthur was always fine, just waiting for Eames to return.

Eames sent him a text the day he was due to come home. Just a brief, ‘I’ll see you soon.’ and he got on his plane to go home. He landed, took a cab and when he arrived, he was excited, though a bit confused as to why when he entered the house, there was no one to greet him in the living room. He set his luggage down and called out to Arthur and got no response. 

Every step he took after that made his heart race, it was quiet and he was nearly relieved when he heard something coming from the nursery. He went to the incomplete room which they had only finished painting, a neutral, pale green color, the window treatments white. The only complete furniture that was in there was a rocking chair Arthur placed near the window, the boxes for the crib and changing table were against the walls to be built at a later date along side a few boxes of diapers and formula. Arthur always believed in being prepared so he had started slowly shopping to accumulate for their child. Eames looked in and saw Arthur in the chair, slowly moving back and forth, looking out the window.

"Arthur? Is everything alright?"

Arthur didn’t move, didn’t even respond and it worried Eames more. He walked over to him and knelt in front of him, stopping him from rocking as he held his hands.

"Arthur?"

"I lost the baby."

It was a whisper and the moment he said it, he closed his eyes, tears rolling down his face. There was silence as Eames processed what was just said. 

"What happened?"

"I woke up this morning…and just had terrible pain so I got scared and went to the hospital."

He paused, swallowing hard as he moved one hand from his husband, bringing it to his face as he wiped his tears away.

"And there was just…blood and pain and…the doctor told me I miscarried."

"Oh, Arthur…"

He stood up, helping Arthur up to his feet and holding him, hearing him softly sob against his shoulder. It was heartbreaking and painful but Eames knew whatever he was feeling, was nothing compared to what Arthur was going through. 

"It’s not your fault."

"Maybe we’re just not meant to have our own…"

"Shh…we don’t know that yet."

Eames took him to bed and let him rest. He was glad it was still early enough that he was able to call Arthur’s doctor and ask for more details since he didn’t have the heart to ask Arthur at the moment. The doctor told Eames this was common and not at all an indication that they couldn’t ever have children. The good thing was that they even got pregnant but it was more an emotional thing now and they would have to wait at least six to eight months before they tried again. Eames thanked him then hung up, going back to Arthur. 

He spooned him, holding onto him, kissing his neck, sweeping his hair away from his ear and kissing it before he kissed his cheek.

"It hurts right now, I know. Whatever you need, tell me."

Arthur nodded and held onto Eames tighter.


	607. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames was picked on often in high school by Arthur's friends. They see each other years later and Arthur has to grovel for Eames acceptance of his apology

When Atthur was in high school, he was a bit of a bully - at least that’s the way he would describe it. Eames would say he was just a complete bully.

Arthur ran with a small circle of guys who thought they were tough and mean, heavily into pot and Arthur wore long hair and sported terrible facial hair. Eames back then was a slender, shy exchange student who just arrived in the country and was still adjusting to the culture shock.

He was an immediate target. 

Eames quickly learned not to say a word because he was mocked relentlessly for his accent, his was pushed around and threatened constantly and then robbed of his money by Arthur and his friends. It was hell for Eames and the moment he graduated, he went to school out of state and started fresh.

Time changed them both. Arthur grew up, changed crowds, cut his hair, began dressing better, applied himself at school and stopped smoking so much pot. Eames stopped being so slender and developed charm and grace that originally never had. He got a chance to flourish in college and he continued to do so throughout his life. High school became nothing but a distant memory.

Some years later, just by sheer coincidence, Eames was at a party - a friend of a friend’s invited him and he enjoyed himself, holding a beer, dressed in his jeans and plaid shirt that he rolled up to his elbows and he entertained a crowd around him, telling a funny story. Arthur showed up at the same party, unaware that even though they had both grown up and moved away from their home town. something still brought him and Eames together. He didn’t know it was Eames in the living room, talking to a group, he just saw and heard a handsome Englishman that was sporting bedhead and growing a beard. 

Arthur mingled around, feeling comfortable, dressed in his own jeans and solid gray shirt, fitted to his frame, his hair loose and soft though short as he pushed it back when he talked. While he stood in the kitchen, the handsome Englishman came in and tossed his empty in the recycling bin as he checked for another. Arthur smiled at him and said,

"I thought I knew all of Ariadne’s friends."

He looked at Arthur and said,

"Nah…Yusuf’s my mate. He and Ariadne are friends. They went to the same school."

"Oh okay. I’m Arthur."

He extended his hand out to him and Eames looked at him, a bit surprised as he laughed a little. mostly to himself.

"Yeah I know."

Arthur withdrew as he looked a little confused.

"Do…we know each other?"

"Yeah. You don’t remember me at all do you?"

"I think I’d remember you."

"Well maybe because I’m a lot bigger now and I can talk now without someone making fun of me is why you don’t recognize me."

He crossed his arms and he watched Arthur’s confusion become all the more clear in a matter of seconds.

"Oh…oh my God…Eames."

"Hello Arthur."

"Look I uh…I’m really sorry about that."

Eames just nodded and turned to grab his beer.

"Forget it. I’ll see you around."

For the rest of the party, Arthur tried to apologize. He never felt so terrible and regretful of something than seeing the man Eames had become. As the night went on, Arthur remembered all the terrible things he use to do and say to Eames and what was worse was that it was never a once in a while thing, it was every day. Each time Arthur tried to apologize, Eames rebuffed him and walked away and Arthur didn’t know what else to do other. 

By the end of the night, despite feeling defeated and worried that he’d once again get ignored, he approached Eames at his car. Eames sighed when he saw him as he turned his head a little and shook it before looking back at Arthur.

"Eames, I really want to talk to you."

"Come on Arthur, it was a long time ago. I got over it and I lived it, you should be able to as well."

"It’s just…I feel terrible when I think about it."

"So stop thinking about it. You never gave it much thought about it back then."

"I know…is there anyway I could possibly show you how sorry I am?"

"You groveling around at this party was a good start."

Arthur laughed a bit but felt the heat in his face from it.

"I’m sorry."

Eames sighed again.

"Drinks. On you. You live ‘round here right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Give me your mobile."

Arthur couldn’t get his phone out fast enough and he handed it to Eames after unlocking the screen. Eames tapped in his number, then called himself to get Arthur’s. 

"I’ll text you tomorrow around seven to meet up. Sound good?"

Arthur nodded, taking his phone back. Eames gave him a smile and said,

"You look better like this. I wouldn’t believe this skinny little runt ever picked on me."

He gave Arthur a nudge and Arthur laughed.

"I’ll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah…tomorrow. Drive carefully."

Eames nodded and got in his car and Arthur began to walk to his, smiling as he looked at his phone.


	608. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tom gets Tucks name tattooed on his hip or Arthur gets Eames name tattooed on him, either one!

On their anniversary, after years of friendship and years of dating, Arthur decided that the one thing he really wanted to prove was his faithfulness and his commitment to Eames.

As a surprise, he had Eames’ name tattooed tastefully on the left side of his hip. He decided on something small in elegant handwriting right over the curve of his hip bone. He didn’t tell Eames about it, choosing to surprise him instead.  
After their respective meetings, getting work out of the way, they had dinner together as part of the celebration. Being away from home, they returned to their hotel room and before they started anything, Arthur shrugged off his suit jacket and said,

"So…I have to show you something."

"Oh?"

Arthur nodded and made Eames sit as he tugged off his tie and then undid the first few buttons of his shirt. He then reached down to his shirt and untucked it, turning to his left as he held up the shirt. Eames had watched him, amused and curious to what he was doing until he saw Arthur was waiting for him to notice something.

That something ended up being his name, right above Arthur’s hip bone in curved, soft writing, following the flow of Arthur’s body.

"Is…is this real?"

"Yes."

He felt flattered and loved more than he ever thought possible and he slowly let his fingers glide over it, seeing it was mostly healed.

"God…Arthur, I can’t believe you did this."

"I thought it’d be a nice gift."

"It’s the best I’ve ever gotten."

He stood up, kissing Arthur properly, his hand placement mindful. 

"Thank you…."

Arthur smiled and kissed him again.

"Happy anniversary."

"Same to you, my love."


	609. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is married to Robert, but cheats with Arthur. Robert knows about the affair, but doesn't want to drive Eames away. Eames loves Arthur, but won't divorce Robert

When Eames started his relationship with Robert all those years ago, things were good, great even. He was happy and he loved being married to Robert. But things didn’t stay that way.

Robert slowly became insufferable, spoiled, demanding and dependent on Eames to take care of him so while Eames worked, Robert stayed home and behaved like a trophy wife. 

Eventually, Eames got the wandering eye and met Arthur.

Arthur was completely different from Robert, independent, strong willed, self reliant and beautiful, beautiful in a different way than Robert but he consumed Eames’ attention like he never thought possible. He enraptured him, enveloped him, devoured him.

Eames carried his affair with Arthur for years, revealing he had been married within the first few months. Arthur didn’t care at first, he figured this would be fun, a story he could tell to his friends - the time he was trashy and slept with a married man. But months turned to years and Arthur found himself falling in love with Eames. 

He hesitated in telling him to leave Robert. He had seen Robert’s photo, he had heard his voice when he called Eames in the middle of the night when Eames said he was busy working or attending an event but really, he was with Arthur. It stopped being fun when Robert caught them. They had been on a date and Arthur was being walked to his car, Eames saying good night to him, kissing him against his car when they heard Robert’s voice behind them.  
Arthur was sure that, that was the end of their relationship. 

But Eames came around after a few days, calling him, asking him to meet him somewhere so they could talk. So Arthur did and he listened to Eames explain what had happened.

"Robert made me promise I wouldn’t see you anymore. But I can’t. I love you. You’re in my blood, darling."

Arthur thought this was it. Eames was going to leave Robert for him but not too long after that, while Eames was at his apartment, his phone rang and Eames sat up answering it. Arthur thought nothing of it, watching Eames sit at the edge of his bed, his eyes closing as he heard him say,

"Yeah, I’m alone."

Arthur was awake then and sat up, waiting for Eames to hang up and once he did, he asked,

"Who was that?"

Eames didn’t answer at first until Arthur pressed him.

"It was Robert."

"You told him you were alone."

"I can’t tell him I was with you."

Arthur sighed, shaking his head.

"I don’t know why I thought things would change."

Eames turned and looked at him.

"What did you want to change?"

"I want you to leave your husband! I’m sick of being your mistress!"

"I can’t leave Robert."

Arthur shook his head, getting up as he picked up his robe and put it on as he looked at Eames.

"Robert knows we’re still seeing each other doesn’t he? He just doesn’t want to hear it."

Eames said nothing and it was all Arthur needed to know.

"I can’t do this anymore. Go home."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Get out, go back to your husband."

"Arthur, I love you."

  
"You love yourself more. This is too much. I thought we would be having fun, I thought maybe you’d love me enough to leave Robert on your own, without me asking. But if I keep letting this happen, you’re just going to continue on. So I’m not doing this anymore."

He picked up Eames’ clothes, handing them to him and when he wouldn’t accept them, he shoved them at him. Eames slowly got dressed, still in shock and before he even got his shoes on, Arthur was pulling him out, shoving him to the door. Eames stopped there and looked at him.

"Arthur, don’t do this."

"I’ve been stupid with you long enough. Good bye, Eames."

Eames slowly left, trying to resist the door closing behind him but eventually it did. He stayed against Arthur’s door, listening, hearing him crying on the other side and Eames brought his hands to his face, regretting his decisions.


	610. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: A/E are strangers, they meet while drunk in Vegas and get married. They must deal with this the next morning

Arthur groaned to himself as he slowly started waking up. He could feel the dryness in his mouth, the churning in his stomach and the pounding, brutal. unforgiving headache already making itself known. 

He opened his eyes slowly and saw he was underneath something - sheer and light, white in color but it still threw off his vision. He slowly lifted himself up on his elbows and reached for the gossamer curtain, pulling it off his head as he finally looked around.

He wasn’t in his hotel room. 

In fact, he had no idea where he was. The room wasn’t his at all, not even close since he got a basic room in the Luxor and now he was in some kind of penthouse suite. The windows were floor to ceiling, bringing in the bright and blinding morning light since the curtains were open and he could see a bathroom from his position. He gently pushed himself up, feeling sick immediately and then he stopped, now sitting up, swinging his feet over to the cold, marble floor. He looked down and saw he was naked, bruises on his chest and…between his inner thighs.

As he wondered what the hell he did and with who, he heard a groan behind him and he immediately turned, seeing some huge, tattooed man in the bed. Arthur stood up and ran to the bathroom and threw up. 

He must have spent an hour in the bathroom, throwing up, washing his mouth out and then blessedly finding aspirin that he downed with mouthfuls of tap water. He grabbed the robe hanging on the back of the door and put it on before returning to the bedroom where the man was still asleep. He knelt down on the bed as he nudged him, poking the back of his shoulder as he whispered,

"Excuse me? Hello?"

The man slowly turned on his back and he was handsome….Arthur was at least pleased with that. It could have been worse. Then he opened his eyes and it got better. The man smiled at him and brought his hand up to Arthur, pulling him back down as he said,

"There’s my darling."

Oh he was English. Arthur was starting to forget his panic. Okay, so he hooked up with a hot, Englishman who apparently had a lot of money. 

"Um…your darling?"

He pushed himself back up as he felt his headache fading back a bit, his stomach settled a little. 

"Mmm…"

He still smiled at Arthur and Arthur assumed he was still drunk…and married apparently. Arthur noticed the wedding band on his finger and Arthur frowned now.

"God, you’re married. What the hell did I do?"

"Yeah I’m married. To you."

Arthur scoffed until he felt a metal band on his left ring finger and he instantly felt his headache returning full force.

Eames woke up a lot better than Arthur did. Eames…his husband’s name was Eames and yes, this was his suite. He showed Arthur the wedding certificate that even in Arthur’s inebriated state, he managed to sign perfectly, just slightly above the line. 

"Oh my God…oh my God…why did you let this happen?!"

Eames shrugged, running his hand through his still mussed bedhead. 

"I wasn’t exactly in a sober state myself."

"How did this even happen??"

"We met at Circus Circus. There was a show and afterwards you came up to me and asked me for a drink. One drink lead to several others."

Arthur faintly remembered that.

"Oh God…"

"You were very forward. We started making out in a cab when we were trying to go…somewhere…I can’t remember."

He stopped as Arthur sat stunned, his mouth hanging open at Eames’ recounting of last night.

"Anyway, can’t remember who or what brought it up but we talked about getting married, I agreed and we went to…to here."

He gave Arthur the photo that was taken and Arthur saw how drunk he was, but how happy he looked too. Eames did as well…in fact they looked as if they had been together and happy for years.

Arthur brought his hand to his face, rubbing his eye.

"God…"

Eames smiled and stood up.

"Yeah we’re married. And it’s been consummated."

Arthur fell back on the bed, groaning. 

"Was it at least good?"

Eames laughed and sat beside him, luckily wearing pajama pants.

"It was great. Enough for me to consider staying married to you."

Arthur gave a dry, unamused laugh.

"Let’s go get this taken care."

"What, no date? No kiss good morning? Not even breakfast?"

Arthur sat up as he gave him a questioning look.

"You want a date before we get divorced?"

"Sure. I’d like to know my first husband."

Arthur shook his head but stood up.

"Fine. Breakfast, then divorce."

"What a desperately sad start to this marriage."

Arthur just gave him a look as he went to get dressed.


	611. Tuck/Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tuck and Tom were high school sweethearts, but broke up during college, they meet again years later

When Tom was in college, he met Tuck.

Tom was studying to be an architect and Tuck was a criminal justice major. They didn’t really have anything in common except an English class. From there they met over a project and got to know each other better and began dating.

They slept over each other’s dorm rooms, studied together, met up after classes and when holiday breaks came, they alternated in taking each other back to meet friends and family. Tom felt something deep for Tuck, loving how Tuck made him feel, how happy he was with him, how he cheered him up when he felt he failed a test. 

Over the next four years of school, they were together, happy and Tom swore something more serious would come of it in the end.

But their plans were different. Tom wanted to stay in California to head to grad school, Tuck was chasing after his own dream which would lead him to Quantico. 

They tried long distance for a while but the loneliness, the distance, the stress built up and it became too much and they finally broke up.

Years later, Tom now a junior architect in a fairly successful firm had not thought of Tuck in some time. Every now and then, something would remind him of Tuck, a song, a movie but he hadn’t thought of him recently. It wasn’t until he was on his way to work one morning, latte in hand, messenger bag on his shoulder, his hair short and getting messed up from the wind when he saw someone in the crowd that looked like Tuck.

He laughed to himself, wondering what brought that up in his mind, considering he hadn’t thought of him and then all the of the sudden, he realized that the face in crowd didn’t look like Tuck, it was Tuck. He felt himself stop in the middle of the sidewalk, the other pedestrians walking around him as he saw Tuck getting closer to him. 

It was like time was still for a moment as Tuck approached him and said,

"Why Tom…how are you?"

He removed his aviator sunglasses, smiling at Tom as Tom sighed. Tuck had always looked good and the years seem to have done him a favor rather than a disservice. 

"I’m great…how are you?"

"Wonderful. So…where are you running off to?"

"Work."

"You’re an architect I’ll take it?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I’m with the C.I.A."

"Impressive."

"I’d love to catch up sometime…"

Tom agreed and after a hasty exchange of phone numbers, they agreed to meet up later.

Tom was distracted throughout the day, reminiscing of his time with Tuck in college. He smiled thinking of it, of their good times, of how great their relationship had been and how much he loved Tuck then. He remembered being sick one winter break and they stayed on campus together while Tuck took care of him, setting up his laptop so they could watch movies all day in bed. He remembered when they moved into their new apartment close to school and spent the first few days just having sex all over the barren apartment until they got their furniture and then they had sex on it. He remembered birthdays and anniversaries and all the great moments that made him wonder why and how they ever broke up.

Tom use to blame himself for their break up, thinking he could have gone with Tuck, gone to grad school out there and they could have still been together. But as he grew older, he realized it was no one fault - they just had to go after their own lives.

They had dinner that night and caught up, each of them successful in what they always wanted to do and Tuck had moved back to California.

"I lived in D.C for a while, but I didn’t like it. The weather didn’t agree with me. I think I was still use to California. My first year in Virginia I nearly died."

Arthur laughed a bit.

"I thought Quantico was for the F.B.I."

"It’s got a bit of everything. In the end I just transferred."

Tom nodded. 

When dinner was over, they went for coffee. After coffee, Tuck took Tom to his apartment and at his door, he kissed him good night. Tom melted, getting flashbacks of their very first date, their first kiss and Tom kissed him back, holding onto him and when Tuck moved back he smiled a little and said,

"This shouldn’t be weird…we’ve done this before."

"A lot."

"I think we spent a semester making out. How did we ever graduate?"

Tom laughed a bit.

"Do you want to come in?"

Tuck only paused for a moment to lick his lips.

"Yes."

Without missing a beat, they were back together. And it was as if nothing had ever changed.


	612. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Arthur is practicing leaps in his hallway and Eames comes home drunk. He asks for a little show and even steps in to twirl arthur. Arthurs laughing until Eames leans in and says "I wanna eat your ass like a fucking peach " before stumbling to his own apartment. Arthur jerk off that night imagining Eames dragging him into his apartment and having his way with him.

Because Arthur’s apartment was limited in space, now and then, he practiced his leaps in the hall. It helped him - it made him line up and go straight perfectly, not off to the side and land wrong.

He also practiced his spins, his turns, his stretching by standing in the middle and reaching with his fingertips to one wall and his toes to the other, often glad his neighbors were asleep since he was using the hallway as his private studio. He was also light in his landings, which really helped.

He was practicing his footwork when Eames came home. He stopped, lowering his arms a bit, glad he was wearing his tights and his cropped shirt, feeling a little sexy. 

Eames made his way out of the elevator slowly and Arthur noticed him walking a little slower, cautiously even and when he got closer, he smiled, seeing Arthur.

"Hello darling. What are you doing in the hallway?"

Arthur could smell the booze on him and he smiled a little at him.

"Hi. I’m just practicing."

"Oh? Let’s see a bit."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah…show me."

Eames nodded and leaned against the wall as Arthur did a little footwork, turning slowly, raising his arms up and out to the side and when he turned his head, he felt Eames grasp his hand, pulling him forward, Arthur nearly loosing his footing but he caught himself and laughed a little as Eames lifted his hand up and turned him. 

Arthur let him turn him, then he had Arthur walk around him, then he held his hips and lifted him up a little, making Arthur gasp and laugh loudly once he was settled on the floor again. He looked down, putting his head down as he held onto Eames’ shoulders. Suddenly Eames leaned closer to him, near his ear and whispered,

"I wanna eat your ass like a fucking peach…"

Arthur felt his face instantly turn red and his knees shook a little, feeling his cock stir a little as he stood still, unable to respond. Eames pulled back and winked at him as he let go and went to his door, unlocking it and going and turning to Arthur as he said,

"Good night, lovely."

"G-good night…"

Eames closed his door and Arthur went back to his apartment. 

Arthur jerked off for the first time since he was teenager, which admittedly wasn’t too long ago. He couldn’t stop repeating Eames’ dirty words in his mind, his voice whisky soaked and raspy from smoking, his lips brushing feather light over the shell of his ear, the scent of him, even through the alcohol was amazing. He couldn’t stop thinking of Eames dragging him into his apartment and tearing off his tights and taking out his cock before lifting him up easily and fucking him against the wall. 

When Arthur came, it was intense and consuming and Arthur couldn’t catch his breath for a moment. He climbed out of bed and washed his hands and then himself as he put his pajama pants back on and got into bed. It was hard to go to sleep that night…but when he did, it was with a smile on his face.


	613. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by captainbubblygreenbubbles: Dog AU: Eames is a conman who sometimes steals dogs to collect the reward money (Only when business is slow, he's a man of class after all). He steals a mob bosses dog one day. Said mob boss send henchman #1 Arthur after him. Arthur hates his job so when he and Eames hit it off they take the fluffy dog and runaway together.

Eames was a good thief. One of the best in fact. But just because he was the best didn’t mean he didn’t have dry spells now and then and he had to revert to other shadier means of making ends meet. 

The fastest, quickest way to make money was to make his own. He often went to dog parks and staked out the best looking dog, seeing which one he could clip and when the reward posters went up, he could easily collect. 

Sometimes it wasn’t a lot, just pocket change really. But if Eames got lucky, he could rip off some old bird’s Maltese and make an easy grand. The trick was to pick the right dog.

Dog walkers were out, children were out, couples were out. He had to find the most out of place looking person at a dog park and that afternoon, he was able to find them.

The dog itself was a sweet, affectionate all black Pomeranian which, according to the tags was named Marcel. He was easily lured away from his care taker by the treats Eames held out for him and when he was sure he wouldn’t be seen, he lifted the dog up and walked away. 

The thing that Eames didn’t realize who’s dog he had just stolen. It was just some old bird’s…it was apparently a mob boss named Browning. Of course Eames had heard of him and why he should have been worried, he suddenly became intrigued when the man who came after him was a tall, elegant man named Arthur.

He should have been afraid that Arthur found him so quickly, so easily. He should have been afraid that this guy was calculated and smart but he was more turned on by him than anything else. Arthur seem to share the same idea because instead of killing Eames and taking back Marcel to his boss, Eames invited him in for drinks and Arthur accepted.

They talked for hours and Arthur explained how much he hated his job. 

"I’m a glorified errand boy. As proven by this job."

"Then why stay?"

Arthur shrugged and looked down at the glass he was holding.

"Never had a reason to leave before."

Eames only grinned at him.

The connection was instant, immediate and intense - as was the sex that followed. Eames felt he could burn forever for this man, for this perfect, elegant man, just as much a criminal that Eames was. As strong as Arthur was, his skin was like cream, his hair smelled of perfume, his mouth as pink as the inner buds of a rose. Eames loved the shape of his cheekbones, his smile, the dimples that appeared when Arthur smiled, the tips of his ears, the sound of his voice when he moaned or when he spoke Eames’ name. 

That night, Eames looked into Arthur’s eyes and bit his bottom lip gently, sighing deeply as he said,

"Run away with me."

Arthur seem to think about it, his eyes flickering with passion and curiosity and he said,

"Yes."

The next day, they ran, Marcel tucked under Eames’ arm.


	614. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by captainbubblygreenbubbles: Baby AU: Post Occupation Bane is training John to be Nightwing. One night on patrol Nightwing finds a baby. Bane, Blake and a baby.

John couldn’t believe the amount of love he had for being Nightwing. 

He soared easily through the air, taking in all of Bane’s training every step of the way. He felt fearless, untouchable and more importantly, free. Every single one of Bane’s lessons was instilled in him as caution and as proper training.   
It was months before Bane actually let him have a weapon, even a blunt one that wouldn’t hurt, it was months after that before Bane even showed him how to scale walls and how to dive off and how to land properly. Before that everything was practice.

Practice climbing, practice knot making, practice fights, practice, practice, practice. 

John hated it at first but then he was grateful for it on his first night out as Nightwing and came across criminals that moved exactly the way Bane had showed him.

Out on patrol one night, as John landed on a roof and watched over a certain intersection for a few hours, the police scanner in his ear piece as he saw nothing for a while but then suddenly, he heard something that sounded like a cry. He followed the sound to the other side of the roof and scaled down slowly, using the element of surprise, the shadows, the dark, just as Bane had taught hin until he landed in the alley. He listened and didn’t move, his eyes scanning the area and seeing nothing but the typical things in an alley, dumpsters, garbage, cans, boxes…and nothing else. He was sure he had heard something from the alley and he was about to dismiss it when he heard it again. 

It sounded like a baby crying. 

He approached a closed box, probably the reason the sound was sharp but not sharp enough since it was muffled by the flaps of the box. John opened it and looked in and was shocked to see a baby, swaddled in hospital blankets, the provided hospital cap still on its head. John glanced around, seeing no one around and he looked back at the baby, whining softly.

Bane heard John return and he looked up as he watched his beloved enter through the window of their condo. After Gotham fell, John used the gifts Wayne had given him and after giving up Wayne manor, he used some of the money to buy himself a spacious new place. Everything else was stored away - just in case. He entered easily, tired from the night, the sun’s rays reaching out just beyond the horizon as he settled on the floor, Bane approaching him with caution.

"What is that?"

"I found it just before the end of my patrol. I should haven take him straight to the police but…I figured I would do it myself after it gets changed and has something to eat."

"Why do you address it as it?"

"I don’t know if it’s a boy or a girl."

Bane took the child from John and let his beloved change out of his costume and wash his face, wiping off the grime and grit of the night. After he changed into his pajamas, he returned to see Bane getting comfortable on the couch, the child cradled easily in his arm, sound asleep, warm from Bane’s body. John understood all too well. 

"I’m exhausted."

"Get some sleep, then darling. I can watch the child."

"But have you slept?"

"I have, I only woke up near dawn to wait for you."

"Oh…okay."

John slept, only waking up in the late afternoon. When he turned, he felt Bane beside him, the child asleep on his chest. He smiled a little, seeing how natural this all looked and felt. He yawned and turned to Bane as Bane woke up then and rested his hand on the child’s back.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good. How’s the baby?"

"He’s fine. I fed him a bit, changed him."

"With what?"

"I had some things delivered."

"Oh, makes sense. What do you think happened to him?"

"By the looks of his things he was abandoned. Maybe the mother couldn’t get back on her feet after the occupation…who knows."

"If we take him to the police, he’ll end up in a home. I know…"

"So what do you suggest we do, beloved?"

"I don’t know…"

"Well…then maybe we can watch him until we figure it out."

John smiled a little, stroking back the soft black tufts of hair on the baby’s head.

"Yeah…let’s do that."


	615. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by xenrae: Tiffany's Jewelers started an ad campaign today featuring their first gay couple. They're adorable. So.... Arthur stresses over Eames' hints at marriage. He's not sure, but if it makes Eames happy. Stress over choosing a ring, stress over bended knee, stress over Eames' hesitation but yes. Cookies if Arthur shops at Tiffany's, and more if finally realizes he wanted it, too. :)

The first hints that Eames wanted a little more came after Yusuf got married to his long time girlfriend. 

The invitation showed up at their condo in New York and Eames showed it to him, smiling and after Arthur looked it over and handed it back, he noticed Eames studying the invitation, a small smile wistful on his face. He thought it strange but only put two and two together when Eames said,

"It’s nice…they’d been together so long. Now they’re finally getting married."

Arthur felt the first signs of panic then, wondering if Eames wanted to get married himself. 

Then he became sure when Eames began to hint - subtly, but he did hint. He commented on wedding rings that showed up in catalogs, he spoke to Yusuf about his marriage when he called to confirm their accepting of the invitation, he spoke to Arthur himself about Yusuf’s marriage, commenting about how great it was that Yusuf was getting married, how sweet it was that his girlfriend hung in there while Yusuf made his fortune.

Arthur began to feel that Eames wanted more and while it wasn’t an overly horrible idea, Arthur still felt concern. Was he ready for marriage? Did he really want to marry Eames? He did love him…and he knew Eames loved him too so why the worry?

So Arthur did what he did best and plan. He planned on how he would ask, when he would ask, what kind of ring to get (after he sneakily found out Eames’ ring size) and all his planning and detailing actually helped ease some of his stress. 

He found himself in Tiffany’s one day, just staring aimlessly at the newly displayed wedding bands for men and going over finer points in his head, diamonds, how many diamonds, should diamonds be on the band? Platinum was nice, should it be engraved? He must have been there longer than he thought when a sales associate came out of nowhere and asked if she could help.

Arthur was startled and swallowed hard, trying his best not to babble, not to voice his worries to a total stranger, but the girl was kind and understanding, offering Arthur a seat at the counter as she asked.

"Looking to propose?"

The moment she asked, Arthur felt a knot in his chest loosen as he said,

"Yes."

He wanted it too. He felt foolish for even wondering why he had questioned it.   
She showed him a variety of rings, thin bands, thicker bands, single diamond placements, some simple thinner bands with the company’s logo engraved on the band. He settled on a double milgrain platinum band, wide because Eames’ fingers were thicker than his. He thought he would get it engraved later - mainly because their wedding date was ideal to have and they hadn’t settled on that. 

The day of Yusuf’s wedding, the event taking place in Mombasa where Yusuf still resided. It was a small affair, mainly family and a few people from dreamshare that both Arthur and Eames knew. They enjoyed themselves, danced, ate, drank, laughed, took several photos and congratulated Yusuf and his new bride on their nuptials. They were still at the hotel when Eames stepped out to have a cigarette and get some air, feeling hot and a bit tipsy from so much champagne when Arthur joined him.

"There you are. Thought you ran off on me."

Eames grinned and said,

"Never."

He kissed Arthur’s cheek and went back to his cigarette, Arthur leaning on the wall beside him as he reached into his pocket, trying to be discreet as he removed the turquoise Tiffany blue velvet bag that held the ring he was about to propose with. He couldn’t fit the box in his coat or pants pocket and he would have liked to but this would have to do. When Eames finished smoking, he threw the end away as he said,

"Ready to go back in?"

"Yeah…I just wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

Arthur slowly lowered himself to one knee and held up the ring to show Eames as he cleared his throat, seeing the indescribable look on Eames’ face.

"Will you marry me?"

There was nothing at first, then a laugh as Eames smiled and said,

"Seriously?"

"I’m on my knee aren’t I?"

Eames laughed again and took the ring, pulling Arthur up to his feet. He kissed him several times over, still smiling as he said,

"Yes. Yes."

Arthur felt relief, then overwhelming happiness as he slid the ring on Eames’ finger, pleased with himself that it fit perfectly.


	616. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by its-happygladys: John forces Bane to have dinner with him every evening. Bane agrees and hopes to get more information to report later while he answers Johns questions and asks some in return. John tells him his story and Bane ends up with finding John irresistible and becomes fond of John with every conversation.

Dinner was a common every day occurrence - Blake made sure of that.

While Bane was being held hostage, he decided to make the most of a bad situation and gather information to have something to report. Blake was busy most of the day, making sure the city he helped bring under, stay under so Bane had a lot of time to sit and plan and wait for his exact moment. 

The only problem was that there never seem to be an exact moment for him to strike. He would not strike down a man in his sleep and he couldn’t do it outside of the room since every heavily guarded League of Shadow member was just waiting for Bane to slip. Blake never provoked him either, which made it all the more difficult for Bane to work up a proper rage in which to take down Blake with. In fact, it was the opposite - Blake was polite and civil and welcoming. He was smart and made interesting conversation and was never rude with Bane. Actually, Bane seem to be the rude one with him. That’s when the dinners began happening.

They use to sit in silence and just eat, but slowly, Bane would start to talk when he saw Blake making conversation. It was small, minor conversation but then Bane saw this as a chance to get information, so he began to ask questions, seeing just how much he could ease out of Blake. Blake picked up on what he was doing and he would give a half, cocky smile, a dimple appearing on his cheek as he said,

"Why detective are you trying to pump me for information?"

"Just making conversation."

Blake chuckled and took advantage of Bane talking to him.

This went on for a while, Blake somehow saying everything, yet nothing at all which made anything Bane knew useless. Then one night, Blake asked him about himself. It was a sudden right turn since before everything had about the city and the occupation and what Blake had hoped to accomplish. He was quiet for a moment before he said,

"I’ve only been a detective a short time before the occupation."

"How about a police officer?"

"Since I was twenty."

"What about before you were an officer?"

Bane shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he cleared his throat.

"Nothing remarkable really."

"I seem to have hit a nerve."

"I’m not use to talking about myself."

"I see."

"What about you? What brought you to this point?"

Blake looked down, setting down his fork as Bane kept eating. Since the occupation people were out in the streets starving yet Bane ate well every night. He was sure Blake had something to do with that.

"Talia…she is my queen. She’s worth everything to me."

"You love her?"

Blake laughed softly.

"The way one would love a spoiled pet, yes. I’m helping her reach her goals, make her ends meet and this is how I’m doing it."

"You’re only doing this for her?"

"She is my everything."

"There are better ways-"

"You do not understand detective and I’m not going to try to explain. There’s so much more to this-"

"So tell me. It’s not like I’m going anywhere."

Blake laughed again but he did. He told Bane everything, his imprisonment, his vow to save and protect Talia, the training he received from her father and how it brought him to the head of the League of Shadows, though Talia remained in absolute control. What Bane found interesting was the love in which Blake spoke of Talia, his adoration for her and how he spoke of her as if she brought down the moon and stars for Blake. Bane found himself oddly jealous.   
When Blake finished, Bane had finished eating and was looking at him.

"Thank you…for telling me all of that."

"Did it help fill up that report in your head you’re writing?"

Bane scoffed.

"You know none of that served of any use. It was interesting…and I appreciated you telling me."

"Any time detective."

After that, Bane would look forward to every meal with Blake.


	617. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy/Jon or Neil (whichever) - Tommy has always had anger issues, but being with Jon/Neil has helped to calm him down. During a big fight, Tommy's opponent takes the taunting and trash talk too far bringing his anger out. After his brutal win, Tommy is still thrumming with anger and he and Jon start having rough sex. Jon just holds on and says how much he loves Tommy, which helps calm him down and turns into sweet love making.

Tommy always seem to be humming with anger. It seem to simmer just below the surface and it didn’t take much for it to rise and erupt.

Being with Jon had calmed him down, scaled him back a bit but didn’t take it away completely. It returned full force when in a fight and made him a savage in the ring - causing most opponents to be brought down in one punch. 

He was in the ring one night, his anger rolling off him in waves, his teeth grinding against his mouth piece, his eyes focusing on his opponent. The other fighter had been mocking him, taunting him all throughout the fight, making Tommy’s anger rise up and throw him off his game. Tommy had not at all hid his sexuality and he knew that eventually he and Jon would be found out so he made no efforts to hide it. Connor Hughes - a well trained fighter with a devastating knee kick, was just as well known for his titles as he was for his arrogance. He boasted twenty-four wins, most by submission and only six losses and when he was put up for a fight against Tommy Conlon, he had not stopped running his mouth. It got worse as their fight date grew closer and he found out about Jon. 

Now in the ring, Hughes was insufferable, taunting Tommy, mocking him, telling him he better shape up if his princess was watching. 

When Hughes managed to break out of Tommy’s hold, he laughed at him and shoved him back hard, causing Tommy to stumble a bit.

"What’s the matter, faggot? Too much man for ya?"

Tommy lost it and fully charged at Hughes, managing to throwing him off his guard with a sudden knee and then a leveling punch to his jaw that threw Hughes against the cage. But Tommy didn’t stop then, putting Hughes in a hold that didn’t even allow him to tap out, he lost consciousness and Tommy dropped him when he felt him go limp. 

The crowd roared and Tommy stepped over him as the ref called it and announced Tommy to be the winner. 

Jon was waiting in the hotel room. He had watched the entire fight and when it was over, he waited for Tommy to come back. Eventually he did and he went right to the bathroom and Jon heard the shower running a moment later. He changed for bed and shut off the T.V, then waited for Tommy to join him.

When he did, he wore only a towel and he immediately kissed Jon, crawling over him, pinning him to the bed as he started to tug off his pajama pants. 

Jon let him, knowing that Tommy was still keyed up, still angry from his fight with Hughes. He had seen a little of Hughes’ interviews and felt embarrassed and humiliated at times and he knew Tommy wasn’t taking it well but he said nothing, knowing Tommy wouldn’t listen anyway. When Tommy got inside him, he was rough but Jon bared it, gasping a little in discomfort, his face screwing up as Tommy took his hands and pinned them down on the mattress. After a few minutes, it began to feel good, Jon adjusted to him, watching Tommy vent in his own way. 

When he let go of one of his hands, Jon reached up, touching his face, urging him down, kissing him softly.

"I love you. I do…so much."

It was a soft confession, sweet and kind and it brought Tommy down from some of his anger. When he looked at Jon, Jon kissed him again.

"I’m okay."

Tommy looked at the grip on Jon’s wrist, seeing his skin turning red and he let go, Jon bringing his arm around Tommy as he whispered to him that he loved him again.

Tommy began to relax, to slow down, exhaling as if he had been holding his anger in like a breath. He slid his arms under Jon, lifting him up, bringing him closer, kissing him in silent apology. Jon accepted, kissing him back, bringing his leg up to accommodate Tommy better. 

It went better now, gentler, Tommy finally at ease and when it was over, Tommy fell asleep for a minutes on his stomach beside Jon. When he woke up, he felt a little better though he felt a little bad about hurting Jon at first.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I’m tough, I can take you when I have to."

Tommy laughed a little and turned on his side, running his hand through his hair.

"I am sorry…I don’t know how you deal with my shit."

"Because I love you. Stupid."

Tommy laughed again.


	618. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Bane has a huge crush on John who works at the bakery across the street from his motorcycle repair shop. His best friend and co-worker Barsad can't take Bane's pining anymore and decides to set them up.

Barsad sighed as he saw Bane standing at the entryway of the garage. He was wiping his hands clean and staring across the street again and Barsad sighed deeply, annoyed more than anything.

They were supposed to be working on their latest order, the motorcycle was only half complete, Barsad was supposed to be working on the brakes and Bane on the transmission but instead he was pining again.

Across the street was a bakery that they frequented, mainly because of Barsad’s sweet tooth and then because Bane was in love with one of the employees that worked there. His name was John and the moment Bane saw him, he had fallen hard. Bane couldn’t speak around him, often tongue tied and silently standing behind Barsad while he bought something. 

Barsad often urged his friend to ask the boy out, to just get on with it already but Bane was too shy. He was self conscious of a scar on his face, close to his mouth - it had been from a riding accident years earlier. 

Since then, Barsad had watched his friend long for the boy and he was getting annoyed, mainly because he was getting left with the bulk of the work.  
One afternoon, Barsad had, had enough and while Bane was finally busy enough with a bike, Barsad lied and said he was running to the bathroom, but really he headed across the street. He went to the bakery and looked around, seeing John putting some fresh rolls into the baskets.

"Hi! How are you?"

"I’m good, how are you?"

"Great. What can I get you today?"

Barsad approached the counter and leaned on as he said,

"Actually, I was wondering if you would do me a favor."

John listened as Barsad explained the situation with Bane, watching John blush and look down, surprised even since Bane never said a word and never bought anything. After a bit of talking, Barsad left and returned to work.  
When their shift was over, Bane went to the bathroom to wash his hands as Barsad closed up the shop. He was tired and disappointed because Barsad didn’t go to the bakery today and he didn’t have an excuse to see John. When he stepped back out, much to his shock, he saw John there, holding a box from the bakery as he approached Bane.

"Hi. I uh…I didn’t know what you’d like so I got you a few different things."

Bane was quiet and watched John hold the box out to him and opened it, showing him the baked goods inside. For a second, when he looked up, he saw Barsad leaving, waving bye to him as Bane said,

"Thank you."

John gave him an adorable smile, dimples appearing on his face.

"I thought…maybe we can get some coffee."

Bane smiled a little and reached up the back of his neck as he said,

"Sure…if you want to."

John nodded and Bane lead them out, thinking to himself about how much he owed Barsad.


	619. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: I'd love to see more of the recent A/B/O verse you've been writing with Arthur and Eames. Maybe Arthur's reaction when Eames comes back after their son is born and seeing how loving Eames is with him. Also baby's name?

Arthur was stunned by how easily Eames took to taking care of their son.

He was loving and sweet and patient and never complained about getting up early to feed him or holding him for hours on end or when he cried. In the middle of the night, Charles started crying and Arthur heard him through the baby monitor. He was just starting to sit up when Eames was already out of bed, heading to the nursery. He laid back down and listened through the monitor as Eames shushed Charles and picked him up, cooing him, speaking to him softly. His voice was then gone and Arthur heard him going downstairs and after a few minutes, heard him back in the nursery, settling in the arm chair Arthur put there for that very reason, to feed Charles comfortably. 

"There we are Charlie boy…eat up. You need to be nice and full for your six am changing."

Arthur laughed to himself and listened to the amusement in Eames’ voice. Eventually, he was done and he returned to bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

Arthur never wanted a mate, never wanted a partner to stay and keep him company. He had railed against it his whole life, even when he and Eames slept together. He had stood firm rejecting Eames, until he appeared out of nowhere to tend to him while he was pregnant. He helped him so much, despite Arthur complaining and shoving him away. When Eames finally did leave, Arthur missed him far more than he thought and he began to regret telling Eames to go. It was even worse when Arthur went into labor and he was by himself and he had to call an ambulance to take him. He had to deliver Charles alone and he cradled him alone and for the first time in his life, Arthur began to wish he had someone with him.

When he took a picture of Charles and sent it to Eames, he expected a response but got nothing in return. He knew it was his own doing, but it didn’t hurt any less. 

It was months later when Eames showed up and confessed he wanted to stay, he wanted Arthur and their child and Arthur gave in, feeling stupid for ever having fought against it.

Since Eames stayed he was not only good with Charles, he was good to Arthur. At first, he was hesitant with his affection, worried that Arthur would still push him away but when he saw Arthur responding, he couldn’t stop. He kissed Arthur whenever he could, held his hand when they sat side by side, put his arm around him, held him constantly and Arthur found he really loved it. When they started having sex again, it was frequent, often and quiet to not wake Charles but it was still amazing and Arthur never let Eames pull again. 

Eames only asked once if he was sure and Arthur nodded.

"I’m on the pill, it’s fine. I just want to feel you."

Arthur didn’t want to say this was his family, but it was. Eames was his mate, Charles their son and it was evident in their son’s face the older he got. He had Arthur’s nose, Eames’ eyes, sandy blonde curls and he had the same bored, unamused look on his face that Arthur got when he was angry. Eames pointed it out and Arthur scoffed.

"I don’t make that face."

"Yes you do. Believe me, I know that face. Charles makes it when he’s hungry or tired. You make it when you’re annoyed and angry."

He was clearly tickled by this and Arthur saw that look as Charles began to whine, rubbing his eyes and yawning, ready for a nap. 

"Shut up and put him down for a nap."

Eames laughed.

One night, after they made love and they were slowly starting to fall asleep, the baby monitor on, Arthur smelling like Eames and loving it as he rested his head on Eames’ chest, he smiled to himself and said,

"Eames?"

"Hm?"

"I’m sorry I nearly ruined everything."

He felt Eames’ hand on his shoulder, his fingers still stroking his skin.

"It worked out in the end."

"I’m so glad it did."

"Yeah…me too."


	620. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Prison Nurse!Arthur. Eames is finally a free man. So Arthur takes him home, makes him a dinner and then makes him scream.

Arthur couldn’t wait. He had taken his vacation time, which was a shock to the office, but he said he needed a week and put in for it and got it. He had spent a few days before cleaning up, buying some new household items, some clothes. A day before he changed his sheets and bought groceries. The day of, he spent all day cooking.

Eames was being released today and since he couldn’t go pick him personally, he arranged for a cab to get him and bring him…home. 

It was strange how they had met, how this trust had grown and now Arthur was bringing his man to his home, into his life. He couldn’t say he was totally fine with it, he was scared a little - seeing Eames a couple times a week for a handful of hours in a prison where he worked didn’t exactly instill a perfect start to a relationship. But his emotions were overriding everything and he felt trust in Eames. 

He cooked all day, chilled some beers in the fridge, showered and dressed in his jeans and a shirt and around six in the evening, he heard a knock. He shut off the stove and went to the door, opening it and seeing Eames there, looking just as nervous as Arthur felt. He had all his worldly possessions in a duffle bag and he looked tired, but happy. Arthur stepped aside and welcomed him in.

He knew Eames would be limited in clothes, in money in everything right now, so he would help him as much as he could. He started off by getting him extra things to change into, jeans, sweats, some plain shirts, socks and underwear. Eames was grateful for everything as he set his bag down in Arthur’s room after looking around.

"Dinner is almost done. If you want you can take a shower and change."

Eames nodded and after showing him to the bathroom, Arthur went to finish dinner.

Dinner was rosemary garlic steak with oven roasted potatoes and cold beer. Eames stared at his plate in amazement, not having seen actual food in some time, especially food that wasn’t served in plastic trays. 

"I hope it’s good. I’m not very use to cooking."

Eames gave a laugh.

"It looks amazing."

Arthur urged him to eat and Eames did. He devoured every bite and finished his beer and by the end of dinner, he was delirious with pleasure.

"I can’t remember the last time I had a meal that good."

"There’ll be more."

Eames grinned.

"Are you sure about me…staying here?"

Arthur was surprised by Eames’ sudden change in attitude. He was so cocky and sure of himself in prison. Once outside, he seemed humbled and unsure.

"Of course I am."

"I don’t have anything. I have the clothes on my back and four dollars."

"You’re just getting back on your feet. I’ll make sure you stay on your feet."

Eames smiled at him and looked down for a moment.

"I can’t thank you enough…"

"You’ll find a way I’m sure."

Arthur lead him to his bedroom again and Eames slowly sat on his bed, sighing, feeling how comfortable it was, being so use to sleeping on a thin mattress with metal underneath, a thin scratchy blanket and one pillow. Arthur’s bed was bigger than his old cot and he had thick fluffy pillows and blankets and Eames swore he might just fall asleep then and there. 

The only thing that woke him up was feeling Arthur crawl over him and lean down to kiss him.

"I’ve got condoms, lube and a week off. I feel like we’ve been waiting for this for a while."

"God…yes."

Arthur sat up, taking off his shirt and throwing it to the floor.

"I want to do it like this first. So you can relax and watch me."

"Can’t do it like this in jail. The inmates would see everything…it’s too personal."

"Well you’re not in jail anymore."

"Yeah…"

Arthur rode Eames slowly, watching him, feeling his hands on his hips, sometimes wanting to stop him because it felt too good. Arthur loved it, seeing his tattooed body tense up, his eyes closed and he groaned, his fingers pressing into his skin and he seem to be fighting back the urge to be any louder. Arthur leaned down, kissing him, feeling Eames kiss back.

"You can be loud…it’s okay."

And he started again, bouncing in a steady pace, moaning, encouraging Eames. Arthur hadn’t had a relationship in years and when they started, he was afraid for a moment, worried that Eames would be rough with him, too hard, forget…but he was shy and gentle and he took the time to prepare him. It was unexpected and Arthur appreciated it and told him so. 

He kept going, going faster, getting lost in the feeling as Eames inside him and it got better and better, moaning louder. Eames’ own moans mingled with Arthur’s and he dug his fingers into Arthur’s hips.

"Wait, wait, wait….n-no…not yet..not yet…"

He tried to stop Arthur, but he kept going, rolling his hips, clenching around him until Eames came. Arthur gasped, watching him and he reached down to his cock, stroking quickly and coming on himself and onto Eames’ stomach. They both panted for air and Arthur got off him, laying beside him and throwing his arm around him.

When Eames was able to catch is breath, he looked at Arthur.

"I wanted…I wanted to last a little longer."

"It’s not the only time we’ll get to do it."

Eames smiled a little, then yawned as he said,

"This bed is amazing."

"It’s yours now. Enjoy it."

Eames turned towards him, putting his arm around him, kissing him.


	621. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Forrest/Evelyn, Forrest stumbles upon Evelyn skinny dipping in a local lake/pond one morning; she's wet and beautiful, and her blush really does go all they way down. . . . but then again so does his, as he hastily turns his back (when all he really wants to do is join her).

Forrest was cutting a path to his house one morning. He had an early morning delivery and he should have known better than to think Jack would put gas back in the car. He had to leave it on the side of the road and walk back home so he could smack Jack up side his head and make him go back to the car. 

The sun was high already, warm already and lighting his way through the beaten, tired path. It was quiet with the exception of the birds waking up and chirping their songs and Forrest, crunching through. He slid down a small slope and as he did, he heard the sound of water. 

Looking up, he could see the lake peeking through the canopy of the trees in the distance and by the looks of the path, he would be lead around it. He didn’t think much of it, just following the dusty road, getting closer to the body of water when he heard splashing. He thought it might be a deer or something, until he reached the curb near the lake, a clear path focusing on the lake and as Forrest looked, he saw there was something there, only it wasn’t a deer.

In the lake, was Miss Evelyn, her back to Forrest, her hair pinned up though a few strands fell out and stuck to her wet skin. It was only a few minutes before Forrest realized the small pile of clothes and shoes near the banks of the lake as well as a towel and as Evelyn reached up to her neck, Forrest realized she was naked.

She stood up, water running down the slope of her back, to the curve of her buttocks, down her lean legs. Forrest felt heat warming his face and he knew he should leave and not look at her bare skin, the beauty marks that dotted her shoulders…

He swallowed hard and turned and continued down the path home.

His blush flooded his face, the image of the naked, wet Evelyn kept replaying in his mind and he brought his hand to his brow, lifting up the brim of his hat as he wiped off the sweat forming there. When he was far enough, he stopped and took off his hat, trying to fan himself off.

He wanted nothing more then to turn back and join Evelyn, to strip off his own clothes and get in that lake with her. 

But the more he thought about it, the more his face got hotter and he grunted to himself and put his hat on, trying to put the thought out of his mind as he continued home.


	622. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Secret_Royalty!Eames - Arthur is on vacation and meets (and falls for) Eames who is a Prince.

Arthur was enjoying the country side, walking down an old path just a few miles away from the bed and breakfast he was staying at for his vacation.

He wanted something simple, easy and stress free where he could be bored and nap on a whim, enjoy scenery and take in the freshest air possible. In the English countryside, near the ocean, he found exactly what he was looking for. It seemed as if time stood still in that part of the country, farmers still walked with herds of goats and sheep, there was plush, rich green grass for miles in one direction and in the other, was the distant sea.

There was clear blue skies and Arthur’s phone barely worked and it was exactly what he needed.

He was walking one afternoon, passing by a farmer he saw frequently and after saying hello, he kept walking, heading towards the beaches. The breeze was comfortable and cool and when he got to the rocks close to the beach, he stopped to enjoy the scenery. He took pictures, amazed that places like this still existed and as he looked through the viewfinder, he saw someone walking near the shore. Arthur hadn’t seen many other people while on vacation, other then the caretaker at the inn and the farmer and it almost felt like someone was intruding on his heaven. He sat down and continued to enjoy the day, almost missing when the someone on the beach got on a bike and began to peddle towards Arthur. 

He slowed down and smiled as he said,

"Hello…haven’t seen you before."

Arthur raised his hand, shielding his eyes from the sun as he narrowed his eyes, trying to see the stranger addressing him.

"I was going to say the same about you."

"Ah, American. No wonder I haven’t see you round these parts."

He got off the bike and after placing the kickstand in place, he sat beside Arthur.

"I’m Eames."

"Arthur. I’m on vacation here."

"Who comes here for holiday?"

Arthur laughed a little.

"I live in a city. It’s nice to get away."

"I know the feeling."

Eames was nice. He was very knowledgeable about the area, the history and he told Arthur a bit about it.

"Sorry, this must be dreadfully boring."

"No, it’s interesting. How do you know so much?"

"I’ve always lived here. It kind of gets into your head. Tell me about you."

Arthur felt a little shy but he did, telling him about California, his boring accounting job, the busy, stressful life he was not at all looking forward to returning to. 

"What about you?"

Eames shrugged.

"Nothing to tell. My knowledge of this place is the most interesting thing aout me."

Arthur laughed.

The next day, Eames came around the inn to take Arthur around, still on his bike. Arthur felt a little too old to stand on the back of a bike or to sit on handlebars, but Eames encouraged him, telling him they’d have fun so Arthur shrugged and decided, fuck it and got on the back spokes of the bike, holding onto Eames’ shoulders. 

He did have fun and every day while Arthur was there, he enjoyed himself, enjoyed Eames’ company, laughed with him, talked with him and loved all the little things that Eames showed him about the sleepy little town that only locals knew about. Once, Eames brought him to the beach and they had a fire in a fire pit as they sat on a blanket and had a few drinks.

"When are you due to leave?"

Arthur sighed, hating to think of his time running out. 

"Two days."

"I will miss you."

"I’ll miss you too. But we can always write…I can visit again. Maybe you can come see me."

He felt Eames put his arm around him and Arthur leaned towards him, feeling so natural with him, comfortable and at ease. So when Eames kissed him, it was easy to respond.

Eames spent the night with him, staying in his modest little room at the inn. The next day, Eames only went home to change and he returned to take Arthur out again, making his last day special. 

The morning he was due to leave, Arthur packed his bags and wondered if he would see Eames. He had told him when he was leaving and he kept glancing out the window, expecting to see him on his bike any moment, but when he was done, he still hadn’t shown up.

Arthur thanked the inn keeper and paid his bill and then stood outside, feeling sad that he wouldn’t see Eames before he left and now he was waiting for his cab to take him to the airport. 

As he waited, he saw a limo coming down the road and he was confused and curious. So was the inn keeper who poked his head out to see the limo better. When the limo was in front of Arthur, he was shocked when the door opened and Eames stepped out. Throughout the entire time Eames had been around Arthur, he had seen him in jeans and a newsboy cap and regular t-shirts, facial hair shadowing his face but now, he was in a designer suit, his face clean, his hair neatly combed and parted. 

"Eames?"

"Arthur…I can’t let you go…at least not without telling you something very important."

Arthur was still trying to digest what he was seeing when Eames told him,

"I’m not just someone who lives around here…I’m a prince."

Arthur’s jaw dropped, unbelieving of what Eames was saying.

"Are you serious?"

Eames laughed a little and nodded.

"Yes. And I want you to stay with me. Stay at my side."

Arthur’s hand trembled as Eames took it and he looked at the limo again, then at Eames and he thought he might faint.

"Arthur?"

Arthur couldn’t believe it…even though it was right in front of him.

"Oh God….this is real…"

Eames nodded.

"Will you stay?"

Arthur was quiet for just a moment until he said,

"Yes…"

Eames grinned, pulling him closer, kissing him again as Arthur felt laughter bubbling behind his lips. When he pulled away, he smiled and asked,

"Would this make me a prince?"

"Techincally yes…if we marry."

Arthur only smiled and kissed him again.


	623. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: New ballet arc cont, this time with Eames' POV! He moves into his apartment and there's this cute kid across the hall. Always going places and has the best posture Eames has ever seen. Usually drowned in sweats, but he's caught him in these skin tight tights from time to time. Eames thinks the kid is way more clean and prim than he usually goes for, but he's beyond adorable with an ass that doesn't quit.

When Eames moved into his new place, he didn’t think he’d have such a cute neighbor to look at. 

At first, he thought the kid was too young and lived there with his parents, until he realized Arthur was actually an adult. He was cute though, very cute, tall and apparently very comfortable wearing sweats all the time. 

Anytime Eames saw him, he was in sweats or some kind of exercise pants with a hoodie on top. He seem to go to school but Eames wasn’t sure. It wasn’t until Eames looked up at just the right moment while he was at work and saw Arthur going to the dance academy across the street. It was then he realized Arthur did ballet. 

Now and then, Eames would take his break and sit outside to have a smoke and watch through the large window of the school and see Arthur practice. He couldn’t image trying to mess with such a clean cut, innocent looking ballet dancer, but he did like him. 

When he talked to him a couple of times, he saw how sweet and almost shy Arthur, unsure of himself though he always stood up straight and seemed very aware of himself. It didn’t take long for Eames to fancy his neighbor. Especially when he saw him leaving his apartment once in his ballet tights.

Oh…that ass. It was a ballet dancer’s ass, firm, round and high and Eames admired it any time he could.  He let Arthur catch him ogling him and was delighted when Arthur began wearing his tights around him more. 

He was having a drink with Mal, his long time friend, a beautiful woman that was all grace and class and could have been a ballet dancer herself but she liked to smoke and drink too much. He told her about Arthur and sighed deeply to himself.

"Mal, I want to devour him. He’s so delightfully innocent and he dances…"

Mal laughed her breathy, airy laugh, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

"You’re wasted. You mentioned he dances."

"I am. But fuck, I just want him."

"Just ask him out."

Eames sighed, taking another drink as Mal did the same.

"Should I?"

She nodded. 

Of course, he didn’t really take Mal’s advice properly and instead told Arthur how he wanted to eat his ass like a peach. He didn’t really think about it too much until the next day when he realized what he said and he wondered if Arthur would even look at him. 

He managed to catch him as they both left the next afternoon and Arthur turned bright red while they waited for the elevator. He was about to turn and apologize for what he said when Arthur surprised him completely by turning to him and said,

"I’d let you….if you wanted to…if you were serious."

He was still red and had a hard time looking at Eames. Eames couldn’t speak for a moment, just surprised and pleased.

"I was serious."

Arthur bit his lip and looked down and once the elevator opened, they both stepped in. For the few moments they had before they reached the ground floor, Eames asked,

"Maybe, we could start with a date first?"

"Okay."

"Tonight, if you’re not busy? You can come to my place. I’ll order us some take out and we can watch a movie."

Arthur smiled and nodded, looking at Eames, the pink still high on his cheeks. The elevator stopped and they walked out together. Arthur had school so he was going in a different direction and Eames was heading to work. Before they parted ways, Eames grasped his hand and pulled him close, kissing him sweetly, softly and then pulled away with a nip to his bottom lip. Arthur looked dazed as Eames let go.

"I’ll see you tonight then."

Arthur nodded and Eames went to work, smiling the whole way there.


	624. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by captainbubblygreenbubbles: Omega Occupation AU: Occupation is over and while he is struggling John is managing to live without his mate. Bane. He doesn't know if his mate is alive or dead. All he knows is he is gone and didn't take John with him. John tells himself that he is better off without Bane, that he didn't want to be mated to the terrorist but the baby in his womb starts to make him feel differently.

When the occupation was over, John was left alone.

The Batman was gone, Talia was gone, Bane was gone.

John couldn’t let it get to him, couldn’t let his mind think on the fact that his mate was gone and had abandoned him. He couldn’t think about Bane anymore.

Gotham was doing its best to recover, the entire city struggling to rebuild, the people trying to clean up again. John was doing his best to get his own life back in order, the police force back and everyone proud of John for doing everything he did during the occupation.

John didn’t feel like a hero, didn’t feel proud of anything he had done. 

When the cleaning up really got underway, there were bodies that were being recovered still and John held his breath each time a body was unearthed, unsure if he would see Bane among them. He never was. 

John didn’t know what had become of Bane and as much as he didn’t want to know, he did. When he was alone in his apartment, the power back on, his fridge full again, his clothes clean and back in his room, he sat down on his bed, removing his uniform that was getting ill fitting every day as he grew.

Bane’s child was inside him, growing more each day and John wondered what he was going to do. How could bring Bane’s child into this world? How could he do anything now? As far as anyone knew, John was not an omega, he couldn’t carry children. Now that Gotham was safe, John thought of leaving…he needed to, considering he could hide his stomach for very much longer. As of now, his belly was soft and slowly rounding out, pressing against the waistband of his pants and belt. He was tired a lot more often and sleeping more whenever he could.

His heart kept beating fiercely when he thought of Bane and he hated him for leaving him behind. After John’s heat, Bane told him he had to leave because the end of the occupation was drawing to an end. John felt heartbroken and wanted to beg Bane to stay, but he didn’t. He returned to his apartment and the next day, it was over and Bane was gone.

It was shortly afterwards that John found out he was carrying Bane’s child.   
John stayed in Gotham, waiting, hoping…for something he wasn’t even sure was even possible anymore all the while, growing bigger until he was soon unable to hide his stomach easily anymore. So he decided to leave his city, temporarily. He would give birth and return…possibly. John wasn’t even sure what he was doing anymore.

He emptied his account, cancelled his lease and packed his bags. He didn’t even have a way to contact Bane, if he was even alive and the unknowing, the uncertainty was what was killing John. As he packed, he kept telling himself not to think of the mate who abandoned him, of the mate who if he was alive, had not come back for John. A mate who was not his mate, just a man who fucked him senseless and left him with a child. 

John was ready to leave, his things almost gone since the occupation, the remainder of his things in luggage he was going to take with him. He had returned to his room to get his jacket, his hoodie zipped up covering the starting swell of his belly and as he put it on, he saw his front door was open and his bags were gone. He sighed, wondering if he had gotten robbed and as he stepped outside to the hallway, he saw Bane standing there.


	625. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur and Eames are young and (Arthur is) new to dreamshare (working with the Cobbs). They fell in love on their first job together and kept it a secret until Mal caught them one day. Can I have an intimate, courthouse elopement with heartfelt vows and Mal as their witness?

When Eames first met Arthur, the attraction was almost instant and immediate.   
He had been brought aboard dreamshare by Mal. She had seen him hustle and run cons for years so to her, Eames being a forger was the next logical step. They were still in their twenties, Eames was a fresh faced, thinner boy who adored Mal like a sister. He didn’t really approve of her relationship with Dom - mainly because he thought Dom was stupid and boring, but Mal loved him so just sighed. 

When she brought him on their first big job, she said,

"Dom’s bringing in his protege too. His name is Arthur."

Eames rolled his eyes, thinking any friend of Dom’s must just as bad as him.  
But he was wrong. Oh so wrong.

Arthur was in his late teens then and he was trying so hard to look older in his nice dress pants and sweater vest. He wore glasses and carried a nice satchel that he set on the table to extend his hand out to meet Eames. 

Eames was smitten immediately and even better, Arthur was too.

Their few weeks on the job, in between research and test runs, Eames flirted, Arthur responded and soon they were exchanging kisses when Mal and Dom were under. It was passionate and engulfing and Eames never remembered wanting anyone as badly as he wanted Arthur. He loved when he pulled back from Arthur and saw his glasses were askew and his face was flushed, his lips swollen from as long as they had been kissing. Eames’ hair was longer then and he ran his hands through it to push it from his face to go back to kissing Arthur. Arthur was a good kisser, starving for affection and he blushed when Eames whispered in his ear and touched his face. Eames felt the same thing when Arthur put his arms around him and made sweet little noises against his mouth, when he confessed thing softly, like a secret against Eames’ ear.   
He was sure he was in love.  

By the end of the job, they celebrated their success and the start of their relationship.

They didn’t see each other for a few weeks after that. Eames lived in London, Arthur stayed in Paris near the Cobbs and they wanted to keep it a secret. Mal and Dom would disapprove of them being together if they found out. Eames took a train to Paris and met with Arthur again and using some of the money from the last job, he got a hotel room with him and spent hours together.   
By their next job, they were able to keep it discreet, the distance of travel and having their hotel rooms made it easy to sneak to each other’s rooms after they worked and then resume their professional behavior with one and other when in front of people. 

They were able to do this for years - though it was not to say it was always smooth and easy. They hit bumps, broke up a few times only to immediately return to each other, argued and struggled to not only keep everything a secret but to act as if nothing was going on when they were furious with each other. It came out in subtle jabs and barbs over the job but afterwards, they always made up. 

Well after that first job, now grown up, Eames still like that young twenty year old who was in love for the first time. He and Arthur had been all over the place, broken up, gotten together again and his feelings for him never changed. He often looked back and was amazed at how they managed to keep it under wraps, how no one knew though they teased. But of course, something like that couldn’t be kept a secret forever. 

On a job in a Denmark, Mal caught them together. Eames had over slept and had meant to leave Arthur’s room well before the sun came up, but they had been tired and Eames slept a lot longer than he meant to. As he kissed Arthur good bye, Mal stepped out of her room and stood frozen at the scene between them. There was panic on both their parts, having been caught but they didn’t have time to discuss it as Dom called Mal back in and Eames took off.   
The conversation between the three of them eventually happened when the job was done. They explained everything to her, how long they had been together, how they kept it a secret for fear of disapproval and when they were done, Mal only took a deep breath and said,

"You’re going to have to tell Dom. Eventually."

They agreed, eventually was a good time to tell Dom.

They resumed their relationship, a little relief that Mal knew and it made it easier for Eames to ask Arthur to marry him. Arthur said yes so afterwards, they told Mal. 

It was decided that after they were married, they’d tell Dom and this would be the last secret they withheld. 

They went to New York, Mal lied to Dom and said she was going to Paris to see her father but she went to be their witness. In the courthouse, she stood in background as a witness and listened as Eames spoke his vows.

"I’ve been in love with you since the moment we met. They second you let me hold your hand, I knew I never wanted to let go. I love you, more than I ever thought I could love anyone. You’re my other half, the right side of my brain and all that is good in me."

He held Arthur’s hands and saw him smiling, dimples appearing as he let go and brought his hand to his eye, wiping away a tear as Mal smiled, letting her own tears fall. 

"You always made me feel like the most important person in the world, even the way you said my name…it always sounded like you were saying a treasured word. I know I was difficult at times and you never…you never gave up on me. You were always there for me. Thank you for being everything to me…for loving me at my worse and my best. I love you."

Mal smiled brightly, watching the exchange of rings and their kiss and she applauded afterwards. She hugged them both, kissing their cheeks and smiling as she wiped her face clean. 

"You two…my God…I’m so mad I never noticed sooner."

She had said that often but at that moment, she seemed to say it with regret, as if regretting that she missed their relationship altogether. Arthur hugged her, then Eames and Eames said to her,

"You did notice though. And you got to see the best part."

She smiled as Eames took Arthur’s hand as she then asked,

"So…when are you guys telling Dom?"


	626. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Pornstar!AU: Its Arthurs first day and his first scene is with Eames, one of the most famous porn stars in the industry, he's really nervous and scared so Eames takes care of him

For the millionth time, Arthur wondered just what the hell he was doing. 

He needed the money, but that wasn’t even the main factor for him doing porn. He always dreamed of the idea of fucking for money, he was a big fan of the company that actually hired him and he was a big fan of Eames.

Eames was the number one star and for good reason. When Arthur was a teenager, he spent far too many hours jerking off to every single scene Eames was in, wishing his cock was inside him giving it to him as hard as the twinks got it. And now…now that was about to happen.

He walked onto the set in his robe, nervously fidgeting with the sash as he saw Eames was already there, dressed in sweats and a singlet and nothing else. They were doing the cliche, dorm scene and since Arthur didn’t look much older than nineteen he was perfect for this part. Eames obviously didn’t look like a college kid, so he was playing the part of the R.A. He was hanging out on set, talking with a couple of the camera guys, calm and as cool as can be. 

Arthur had a chance to meet him before their scene, they ran over a couple of their lines and Eames made him feel comfortable and relaxed but now he was about to do everything…and in front of people. He was terrified he was going to go soft in front of the entire crew and wouldn’t that just be a humiliating start to his career? He approached Eames and said,

"Hi."

"Hey, there’s my darling!"

He put his arm around Arthur, pulling him close and hugging him and Arthur felt nervous laughter bubbling from his mouth. He suddenly wasn’t scared of loosing his erection, he was afraid of popping too soon and he felt hard already. Eames looked at him as he asked,

"So, you already for today?"

"Yeah…I think so."

Eames walked him away from the camera guy as he said bye and walked him towards the set.

"Alright, just remember, follow my lead. If you fuck up a line, just keep going they’ll fix it in editing or chances are they won’t even notice. If you feel like you’re too close and you’re gonna come, just tap me, try to do it off camera and I’ll slow down."

Arthur nodded, thankful for his advice.

Within moments they were starting and Arthur took off his robe to reveal the little shorts underneath. He played his college student role, doing some homework while playing music all too loud. The R.A came in then and after running through their dialogue which was the easiest part of the scene, Arthur was on his knees, blowing Eames. 

He focused on the task at hand, ignoring the camera, focusing on Eames, hearing him moaning, feeling his hands in his hair. Suddenly, he was pulled off and made to get up and he had his shorts pulled off him. He was almost relieved that he was still hard and then he held onto the desk he was doing his homework on as he felt Eames holding him apart and easing inside him.

He moaned loudly, not at all faking it because he felt so fucking good. He felt his legs shaking and he held onto the desk tightly, his eyes closing when Eames’ hands held his hips and he began fucking him. Arthur couldn’t keep his mouth closed as he moaned helplessly, cursing and crying out, holding onto the desk as best he could, his arms shaking. He could sort of hear Eames behind him, going through the typical dirty talk that all porn has, yet somehow always sounded sexy coming from Eames’ mouth. 

Luckily, he pulled out just when Arthur wasn’t sure he could take much more and he was guided to the bed where he laid on his back and Eames slid his hands under his knees and lifted his legs up, shoving his cock back inside him. Arthur found this position was much worse, now he could see Eames, watch him lick his lips as he said all those dirty things he had always fantasized about Eames saying to him. 

"Fuck, you feel good…."

Arthur wished it was real and he squeezed around him, lifting his hips, joining him as he groaned, his hands twisting in the sheets. Arthur could only moan in response, whining for him, wanting to put on a show for him. Eames squeezed his hips a little tighter before letting go of one side and sliding his hand up Arthur’s stomach, to his chest, to his throat and reaching his mouth as Arthur looked him in the eye and took his thumb in his mouth, sucking it as he moaned.

"There’s my darling…"

Arthur felt shocked that Eames would say that to him then and there and he wasn’t sure how much time had passed but suddenly he felt he was going to come. He only darted his eyes around once, seeing where the camera was so he could tap Eames and let him know. Eames leaned down, kissing him like they had a hundred times already and he tilted his head away from the camera to whisper to him.

"You ready? I’m going to come on your stomach after you do, okay? Moan for me when you’re ready."

Arthur did and Eames sat back up, thrusting faster and harder until Arthur came on himself with a shutter, his breathing frantic and he kept moaning, trying to come off his high. He felt Eames pull out and take off the condom as he settled over him and stroked his cock until came on Arthur’s stomach. Arthur touched it, rubbing it softly on him as Eames fell beside him and ran his last line,

"Next time, I won’t be so lenient about your music levels."

The director shouted cut and the assistants came over, giving Arthur some baby wipes, the others giving Eames his robe. Arthur cleaned up and when he sat up, he felt sore and he groaned a little, the assistants laughing a bit to themselves. After Arthur got his robe on and stood up, he saw Eames rubbing his hand on his eye as he said,

"You were amazing."

"Was I? I felt like I didn’t do enough…"

He tugged at his robe sash again and Eames pulled him off the set as they walked,

"Believe me, you were bloody fucking amazing. Listen…I want to take you out to dinner."

Arthur laughed a bit.

"Was my ass really that good?"

Eames grinned.

"You damn right it was. So, dinner?"

"Yes."

"Great. I’d give you my mobile or get yours but I have nothing else but this robe. So, stop by my dressing room when you get dressed."

"Okay. I’ll see you in a few minutes."

Eames nodded and turned to leave and Arthur took a deep breath, tugging at his sash again, smiling brightly to himself.


	627. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by charredsmile: I adored the French Arthur AU, and I was wondering that for the sequel it could be: After sending hundreds of translated texts to each other, Eames' trip ran out without seeing Arthur again. When he returned home he realised that he couldn't live without Arthur and took classes to learn French and bought a ticket over there. He found out where Arthur worked (waitor) and confessed his love for him. Only to find out that Arthur had learned English, "Just incase." Commencing fluffiness. Thank you!

The rest of Eames’ trip was swallowed up with other things. He wasn’t sure where all his time went but he was unable to see Arthur again after that first night.

Anytime they tried to meet up, their schedules didn’t line up, Arthur had to work or Eames was busy. But because Eames really wanted to talk to Arthur, to know him better, he spent a lot of time with one hand holding his phone and another typing into an internet translator, doing his best to communicate, apologizing for any awkwardness. Arthur was the same way, his responses slow and in the best English he knew. 

And yet, even with the language barrier, Eames still found he really liked him.  
Now he was home again and still he texted Arthur, pining for him the way he never had before. Day by day, their communication got a little better - but Eames wanted to express himself without having to pause to look it up. Once he was settled down, he signed up for some French classes to learn how to speak and write it better. He practiced with Arthur every chance he could, time zones and language barriers be damned.

As weeks turned to months,  Eames found he really missed Arthur. The one night wasn’t enough and now they talked just about every day, Eames’ French getting stronger, Arthur’s English improving. When they talked one night, Eames said to him,

” _I miss you. I think of you often_.”

He was sure of his French that time and he sighed. 

” _I do too. I miss you_.”

Eames couldn’t stop smiling, hating the distance more. Hearing Arthur’s voice was nice, but he missed his face, missed everything about him. 

” _It’s not strange is it? It was just…uh….one evening.”_

 _"No, it’s not_.”

Eames leaned back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling when Arthur said,

” _Your French has improved.”_

_"I’m learning. I want to speak with you better."_

_"I appreciate that_.”

Arthur laughed softly and Eames again felt that tightness in his chest of longing.

When it was nearly six months, Eames couldn’t stand the separation any longer and after arranging some things at work, he returned to Paris. He recovered from jet leg and then called Arthur around the same time he always did, behaving as if he was still home. 

” _Bonjour, mon amour.”_

 _"Bonjour, bien-aime_.”

He could hear Arthur’s breathy giggle and Eames smiled.

” _I was just thinking of you, as I always do.”_

_"I was too."_

_"Which is the restaurant you work at_?”

Arthur told him, though he sounded confused.

” _I ask to avoid it when I visit and I take you out_.”

Arthur laughed again. They spoke for a while until Arthur had to go to work and once they hung up, Eames waited for his shift to be over, showering, dressing nicely, stopping to buy flowers for his beloved. Then, he got in a cab and went to the restaurant just as Arthur was getting off his shift. He stopped and gasped as he saw Eames.

” _Surprise_.”

Arthur ran to him, putting his arms around him, holding onto him tightly, minding the flowers as he asked in English,

"What are you doing here?"

"I longed for you too much."

"I missed you too."

Eames was pleased hearing Arthur speak English to him and he kissed his cheek.

"Your English has gotten better."

"I’ve been…practicing. Just in case."

"May I kiss you?"

"Please."

In the neighboring doorway of Arthur’s job, they kissed, Arthur holding onto him, Eames pulling him close. When they pulled back, Arthur smiled at him, shyly, sweetly.

"I’m glad you came."

"Me too."


	628. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by createtinc: I just remembered this one that I've had for a while and forgot about. Based on Madness by Muse. Arthur calls things off with Eames. Everythings turned to yelling and fighting and there's no love left. But, while Eames seems to move on after a while, Arthur can't seem to let go. He can't forget. He can't get him out of his head. He talks to everyone trying to recapture that love. Eventually he starts trying to win Eames back. (I could never do this justice myself)

Arthur couldn’t remember the last time they hadn’t fought. Everything was an argument and if it wasn’t an argument, then it was tense silence. 

Arthur had enough. There was nothing left between them anymore and he was unhappy. He was sure Eames was unhappy too.

"I think it’s over."

Arthur said it over breakfast. Eames had slept on the couch, again and they hadn’t said much to each other in the past week and a half other than some civilized words to get around each other, lest the start another fight. Eames sat at the kitchen table and looked at Arthur as he sighed deeply.

"I think you’re right."

And it was. It was over. Eames packed his things that day and by the end of the night, he left. He said he would stay at a hotel for a while, leave his things in his car for now but he’d be alright. Arthur was sure he would be, he had no worries and actually felt relief when Eames left his keys and left. 

For some time afterwards, Arthur felt weird not having so much tension in the air, felt weird waking up in the apartment alone. But he got adjusted rather quickly. He and Eames had been distant for some time, he had started sleeping on the couch on and off because it had gotten to the point where they couldn’t even be in the same room anymore. So Arthur went back to making his apartment, his again. He felt settled and calm for weeks, not thinking about Eames and their failed relationship until he met up with Ariadne.

"When did you and Eames break up?"

"God, how did you even find out?"

"He’s gallivanting around already. I was shocked."

Arthur was initially caught off guard, hearing that Eames had moved on already, already back to his lifestyle before Arthur. But then he cleared his throat and shrugged.

"A few months ago. It wasn’t working out anymore."

Ariadne frowned and picked up her coffee cup and looked into it.

"That’s a shame. You guys use to look like the perfect couple."

"We were far from perfect."

It was exactly what Arthur didn’t want to hear. He didn’t want to think about Eames anymore, he didn’t want to think about him with some tart on his arm, or some cuter younger boy. But once he was home, it was all he could think about. He hadn’t given himself any chance to mourn…even if it was bad towards the end, it didn’t start bad. They were good once, like Ariadne said, they were perfect. 

For days afterwards, Arthur went digging through the things he had stored away without even giving them a second glance. There were pictures, cards, dried and pressed flowers that had been given as gifts, hand written letters that Eames once gave him because he use to love him once. Arthur couldn’t stop thinking about where it all went wrong. It had been around the time that Eames hinted at moving beyond just living together, because he loved Arthur and he wasn’t going anywhere. Arthur had panicked and brushed it off, wanting to ignore that and from there on, they argued over everything because they felt as if they had to walk on eggshells around each other. It got worse and worse until Eames finally left. 

Arthur took a job to get his mind off his failed relationship and all anyone could ask him was why. Why did they break up? Why did Eames leave? Why? Why? Arthur couldn’t answer but he asked his own questions, being reminded as to how he and Eames once loved each other.

They worked well together. They were a great team that complimented each other’s work and ideas. There was no one Arthur trusted more and the same with Eames. No one was more protective of each other. 

There was so much more that he listened to when Ariadne talked to him, when Yusuf did, even Dom was surprised at the turn of events.

Arthur had made a mistake and he began to miss Eames more than he thought possible. He missed the sound of his voice, his laugh, the way his eyes focused on him, the feel of his hands. He missed their relationship and he regretted not talking to him as oppose to just running from his fears. He started looking for Eames, doing his best in his field in tracking him down again and once he found him, he saw the confusion and the worry on Eames’ face. 

"Arthur…how have you been?"

They met at a bar and Arthur gestured to the bartender for another drink. Once it was placed in front of Eames, he answered.

"I’m alright. It’s been a while."

"Yeah. Haven’t seen you working."

"I have. You haven’t been on any of my jobs."

Eames nodded, picking up his glass and taking a drink. It was tense and a little awkward but Arthur was never one to play games. After a few drinks, he said what he wanted to say.

"I miss you."

"You said it was over."

"I fucked up. But I know when I made a mistake."

Eames shook his head, holding the tumbler of whisky in his hand.

"No, Arthur you were right. There was nothing left. We got so afraid of fighting each other that we had nothing left but that."

"We didn’t talk to each other. We gave up."

Eames shrugged.

"I don’t want to go through that again."

"Neither do I. So we don’t have to."

"I don’t know…"

"Eames…we had a lot of good years. We shouldn’t throw them away for one bad one."

Eames finished his drink and stood up, taking out his wallet to remove some money from it. As he threw down the bills, he paused and looked down, shaking his head a bit to himself as he sighed.

"We did have good years. A lot of them. So…let’s talk. Come on, we’ll go to my hotel, it’s just down the block."

Arthur smiled a little and stood up, following Eames, feeling hopeful.


	629. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: CEO Bane AU: John loves Bane but he hates trying to buy the man a gift. The man has everything and who would buy John anything. Especially when Talia always buys him such lavish gifts? John can't do that. Instead, he pays intense attention and gives him small personal gifts (a list of 10 reasons he loves Bane, a childhood toy restored, dinner with one of his favorite authors, etc). John thinks his gifts are small and sappy but Bane treasures each one more than anything money could buy.

Gifts. 

Gifts were the most wonderful and yet most frustrating thing in the world in John’s mind.

When it came to receiving gifts, they were always wonderful, sometimes extravagant gifts from Bane’s heart. He would get a pair of shoes John had been admiring, a coat that Bane saw and thought he would look good in, a beautiful watch he could wear when they went to events, imported chocolates, flowers for no reason, wonderful meals that came with expensive wine that John had never tasted in his life. 

But when it came to John giving Bane gifts, he struggled. He couldn’t give Bane anything he couldn’t get himself, the man had everything anyway.  
What made it worse was that Talia seem to know what Bane liked and had the money to get him beautiful things. Now and then Bane would return home with a good bottle of wine, or a classic, first edition book or a fine, silk tie. John often felt inadequate since he couldn’t afford those things, so he decided that at least he could use his sentiment to show Bane he cared.

He would use his creative skills to the best of his advantage and write Bane love notes and tuck them in his wallet to find at random times. He would make his own cards and write him a letter inside, expressing his emotions for him. At times, he’d fold little origami cranes and leave them on Bane’s desk and when he checked on them, they would be placed on a shelf, treasured and cared for. As John was cleaning up once, he found an old, ratty, falling apart teddy bear in the back shelf of the closet. John thought it was endearing - a childhood relic that survived into Bane’s adulthood. 

He sat down with it, taking stock of the damage it endured, the one eye that had hung on was falling and hanging on by a thread, the arm coming off the body with bits of fluff peeking out. The back of the bear was torn open, most of the body was thin and causing it to flop over, the velvet padding on the bottom of the feet rubbed off. John gave a little smile at the old bear and after a bit of internet researching and a little shopping, he got to work on it over the next few days while Bane was at work. When he finished, the stitching a little crooked but tight, the eyes back in place, the velvet padding replaced, the body restuffed, John felt proud of his work. He took it to Bane’s office and left it on his desk, waiting for him to see it when Bane did some work the next day.  
The next morning, after breakfast and a little cuddling, Bane went to do some work only to be presented with the bear on his desk. He came back out, holding it in his hands as he approached John in the kitchen. He was loading the dishwasher when Bane said,

"Where did you find this?"

John stopped and turned around, a little smile on his face.

"I was cleaning up and it was in the closet, all the way in the back. I figured he was important but he looked so beaten up."

"You fixed it for me…"

John nodded.

"Is that alright?"

Bane was in front of him in a few steps, putting his arms around John as he kissed his head. John held on as Bane sighed softly.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

John smiled.

"You’re welcome."

The next time John saw the bear, it was sitting on Bane’s desk, beside the photo of John and Bane from some event they had gone to. John started to notice it was where Bane kept a lot of the little tokens John left for him and he liked it, feeling that Bane was keeping everything like a hoarder would, keeping all of John’s affections to himself.

John use to feel self conscious and even a little silly presenting handmade items and love letters as gifts, but Bane loved them more than anything and while he didn’t say so, John saw the proof sitting there in his home office.


	630. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: A/B/O AU. John and Bane used to be a couple, but B listened to Talia's lies and left J instead. Years later, B came back to Gotham and intended to get J back only to find out that J had officially mated and become Bruce's husband and protege

Talia was a viper who spit poison in Bane’s ear. She had always disapproved of John and his relationship and being the closest person to Bane, she constantly told him so. 

He’s not good enough.

He’s a common omega, you’re so much better than him.

He’s nothing but a slut in heat, you’re not the only one he’s chasing after. I’ve seen him in the city.

Bane resisted what she said at first, not at all believing her, knowing John was his beloved, that he would never do anything to hurt him. But the more Talia pressed, the harder it was to not believe her. Somehow, Talia managed to show him John in a different light, convincing him enough that the seeds of mistrust were planted and they begin to argue. John had always been independent and he didn’t like that Bane began to question his every step, his every move, every person he knew. Bane took his dislike as secrecy and it was only a matter of time before Bane had enough, believing everything Talia said as true and he left John, he left Gotham altogether.

It was years before he ever returned. When Talia took charge of the League of Shadows and she and Bane broke apart because Bane was lead to believe that Talia would bring him up in rank, that she would marry him because she loved him. Instead, she laughed and dismissed him - she no longer needed him.  
Humiliated and angry, Bane realized that Talia had lied to him about everything, everything including John. He hesitantly returned, wondering what John was doing, missing him, still in love with him despite his initial feelings for Talia. It only took a few days to discover that John had not waited for him. In fact John had mated with Bruce Wayne, one of the most powerful alphas in the city. They had married some time ago and Bane was too late.

He couldn’t stand the idea of John being with someone else. John had been his, had always been his, they had bonded before…but Bane broke it and left him. He had left his mate alone and vulnerable and of course Wayne would take advantage of that. Bane saw their images in the papers, the two side by side taking over Gotham, cleaning up the city, the media reporting that crime in Gotham was low, lower than even elderly citizens of Gotham could remember it being. Most of the criminal element vanished with the Batman and his protege Nightwing and Bane knew it was Wayne and John. 

John looked good…he looked happy and fit and far more at peace than Bane had ever seen him. Logic told him to leave well enough alone. He had blown his chances with John, John wouldn’t even want to see him. But the alpha side of his mind, his selfishness told him no, John was his and he would claim him back.

In the shadows of the night, he waited for Nightwing to appear. He was still surprised to see how easy it was take John without him hearing, his beloved tense but didn’t struggle as Bane’s hand was over his mouth and he pulled him into the darkness of the abandoned building. He let him go once indoors and John turned, ready to fight his guard up, then immediately falling as he saw it was Bane.

"What are you doing here? You left…"

’ _You left me_ ' was left unspoken, but Bane understood.

"I made a mistake."

"I don’t care. It was years ago. I moved on from you. I married someone who trusts me, who believes in me, who wouldn’t leave me at the whim of a woman."

"I know it’s a lot to ask but I beg of you to listen to me."

"I think you said all you had to when you abandoned me."

"Beloved-"

"I’m not your beloved! I’m not your anything! Get out of Gotham and don’t come back! You have nothing here! I didn’t wait for you, I don’t want you! I married someone else and there is nothing you can do about it."

"There’s plenty I can do about it, but I won’t. I messed up, I know I did, but I still care for you, I still feel everything for you and you alone. You are my mate, you are mine and you know it."

"I was. Until you decided I was no longer worth trusting, until you believed every word Talia said about me, until you stole away in the middle of the night like a coward."

Bane had been called many things in his life but a coward was not one of them.

"I wasn’t a coward, I was a fool."

"Then live with it. Get out of my city. My husband would not at all be pleased to know you’re here and he won’t waste his time like I just did, listening to a word you have to say."

John turned and made his escape out the window, leaving Bane alone.


	631. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Follow up to arthur being eames' former bully please!!!!! They meet for drinks and go back to Arthur's after. Arthur still can't believe the transformation and keeps staring. Eames notices and flexes for him, and Arthur cant stop touching his arms. Eames gets turned on that Arthur is so into their size difference and fucks him against the wall.

It was slightly awkward to say the least.

Arthur kept fidgeting and feeling warm and he also began carrying a tremendous amount of guilt. On his way to meet Eames for drinks, he kept vividly remembering how he treated Eames in high school. How he mocked him to the point where he barely spoke two words anymore and if he had to speak, he would do it softly so as to not be heard.

Arthur cringed as he remembered shoving him into lockers, against doors, tripping him, knocking books out of his hands, threatening to beat him senseless as he robbed him. Whenever Eames plucked up the slightest bit of courage to stand up to him, Arthur would actually hit him, pushing him down to the ground afterwards and laughing as Eames brought his arm up to protect himself. 

Now…now Eames was so completely different and Arthur was hating himself. He was a very nice guy, very charming and kind and thoughtful. Eames noticed his uneasiness and said,

"You alright?"

"Yeah…just…I’m sitting here looking at you wondering if you were always like this and I just didn’t see it."

"Nah, I grew into myself in college. I had a chance to find myself, to grow into myself."

"I was such an asshole in high school. When I got to college, I didn’t like myself anymore…"

"This look suits you better."

"You too. I really am sorry…for everything. I just kept thinking about it and I just feel so awful."

Eames shrugged, picking up his beer and taking a drink.

"We were all self absorbed in high school. It was a long time ago."

"It doesn’t bother you?"

"It use to. For a really long time I would get angry and hated feeling like a victim but as I got older, I comforted myself thinking a stoner pot head like you would probably end up selling drugs and being thrown in jail or wind up a junkie turning tricks on the street."

Arthur laughed a bit and took a sip of his own drink.

"I deserved that."

"You did."

After the initial awkwardness, they talked a little, Arthur feeling more comfortable, at ease with Eames. He was also more turned on by him. He liked the look of the fitted white shirt on him, the bulge of his arms, his traps, his shoulders. He was beautiful. 

After drinks, Arthur invited him over to his place, just to hang out for a while. Eames walked into his place, Arthur following as he heard him say,

"Wow…here’s a place I never thought I’d be, at Arthur’s house."

Arthur laughed a bit, closing the door behind him.

"You want some coffee or something?"

"Sure."

He left Eames in the living room, letting him look around and when the coffee was ready, he brought the mug out to him. He saw him looking at the few pictures on his book shelf and he smiled.

"Who’s the girl?"

"Oh, college friend."

Eames nodded, thanking him for the coffee before they sat down on the couch. They talked a bit more and Arthur still couldn’t stop looking at him. Eames eventually noticed as he held his arm out and flexed for him, Arthur bringing his free hand to his face, blushing, embarrassed that he had been so obvious.

"Nice right? I’m a long ways away from that skinny little kid you knew."

"Yeah, no one would have believed me if I said I picked on you in high school."

"Now it looks like I picked on you."

Arthur laughed a little and bit his lip a little and asked,

"Can I?"

"Yeah."

Arthur reached out and tried to put his hand around his flexed bicep, feeling his finger strain.

"God…"

Arthur slowly let his hands travel, setting down his coffee mug to touch more with both hands. Eames did the same, smiling a little as felt Arthur touching him, his hands moving from his arms, to his shoulders, down his chest and then back up to his neck. 

"Didn’t know you liked this sort of thing."

"I didn’t either."

Eames laughed a bit, smiling still as he watched Arthur’s face, so impressed and focused on Eames’ body. 

"It’s not just appearance."

"What do you mean?"

"It means I can lift a lot too."

"Oh?"

Eames’ hand cupped Arthur’s face before he leaned in to kiss him.

Arthur gasped as he felt Eames pressing him against the wall, fucking him hard.

"Oh God!"

He clung to Eames’ shirt, his legs wrapped tightly around Eames’ waist, feeling how strong Eames actually was. He was sure he had bruises on his hips, on his thighs and Eames kissed him hard, making Arthur dizzy any time he pulled away. He could only moan helplessly as Eames kept him pinned to the wall - the scrape of his open jeans scratching against his bare thighs, his belt jingling with every thrust, the sound of his harsh breathing against Arthur’s ear. Arthur cursed, his fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt and the back of Eames’ head. The wall hitting his back now and then provided coolness to his overheated skin since he still had shirt on and when Eames moved one hand from his back to his thigh, his fingers digging in harshly and lifting him up better, Arthur thought he might come then and there.

When he did actually come, he was pressed against the wall, Eames using it as leverage as both of his hands where on Arthur’s ass to hold him up and Arthur shuttered and felt weak as he depended on Eames to hold him. Eames kept going just for a few more moments until he came as well, the both of them still and panting furiously against the wall in Arthur’s living room.

"God…oh God…"

Arthur licked his dry lips, his eyes slowly opening as he struggled to keep his arms up on Eames’ shoulders. With strength Arthur had no idea Eames could still possibly possess, he walked them over to the couch where they sat down and Arthur should have had more shame in getting off his lap, but instead, he made himself more comfortable, resting his head on Eames’ shoulder. Eames didn’t move him off either and Arthur sighed, feeling good and warm and comfortable.

"So…will you call me tomorrow?"

Arthur laughed softly, the fabric of his shirt warm and soft and smelling like him.

"Yes. I was just wondering that myself."

"Yeah…I’ll call you. I’d call you right now if you weren’t still sitting on my cock."

Arthur laughed, sitting up to look at him, feeling a little flushed.

"Maybe I don’t want you to call me yet. Maybe I want to go again."

"Still as pushy and demanding as ever."

Arthur laughed a little, suddenly feel comfortable to joke about their past. He reached up to hold Eames’ jaw as he said,

"That’s right. You better do as I say or I’ll beat you up."

Eames laughed, really laughed since now, the was something that could never happen.

"Well…I wouldn’t want to be beaten up."


	632. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames was born blind, and has never seen his fiancé Arthur. He learns of a new procedure that will allow him to see and upon seeing Arthur for the first time he tells him that he looks just as he imagined him.

Eames had always been blind and he was fine with that. 

It hadn’t hindered him in any way and he managed to finish school, get a great job and meet the love of his life, Arthur. 

He and Arthur had met some years ago and fell in love almost instantly. In his mind, Eames had formed an idea of what Arthur looked like by touching his face, running his hands through his hair and over his body. 

"Do you have any beauty marks?"

Arthur took his hand, making him point his finger as he pressed it to below his collarbone, then at his side near his ribs. It made Eames smile as he kissed Arthur, feeling his lips against his own as he said,

"You’re beautiful."

He could feel Arthur smile against his mouth.

"So are you."

Being blind never really bothered Eames, though he couldn’t lie to himself and say he did miss out on a lot. He had always heard of vibrant colors and he wondered what color Arthur’s hair was, what color his eyes were. He wondered what the apartment they shared really looked like since he only knew it by furniture placement. He wished he knew if his idea of Arthur was right.

Arthur never minded either, he treated Eames like anyone else, he only helped Eames when he asked and he loved him. So much so that when Eames asked to marry him, Arthur said yes.

When he was at his latest doctor’s appointment, his doctor made some small talk with him, then mentioned a new procedure that Eames could have to possibly have his vision restored. At immediately, Eames wanted to say no. Being blind had no hindered him, hadn’t changed anything in his life and he felt fulfilled but as he thought of it more, he thought of only one thing - the chance to actually see Arthur. He thought of seeing Arthur at his side when they got married, of going on their honeymoon and seeing where they were and really appreciating it, of actually seeing Arthur. 

He talked it over with Arthur and he could sense Arthur’s nerves.

"Is it safe?"

"My doctor assures me it is, but it is a new procedure."

"I don’t know…that’s the only thing that makes me nervous. But if you want to, I’ll support you."

A few weeks later, Eames underwent the surgery. He was nervous, he wouldn’t lie and the moment he felt Arthur’s hand slip from his as he transferred beds to be taken into surgery, he felt real fear.  After the surgery and the healing, Eames was back at his doctor’s office to have the bandages removed. Arthur had gone with him and held his hand tightly as the bandages were taken off. His doctor explained to him what had gone on, that his healing had gone well and there was more he was saying but Eames could only focus on the feel of Arthur’s hand. He took a shaky breath as he felt the last bandage coming off and the air conditioning brushing over his bare face.

"Alright, now open your eyes slowly. The lights are very bright in here so be prepared for that."

Eames slowly opened his eyes, for the first time seeing more than black, the brightness of the lights filling his vision and when he got adjusted to that, he began to see blurry blobs and shapes. He blinked a few times, trying to focus and gradually, all of Arthur’s features came together and Eames was able to see him, really see him for the first time.

"Eames?"

Eames brought his hand to Arthur’s face, brushing his thumb over his lip as he smiled.

"You’re beautiful. You’re just how I imagined you’d be."

Arthur smiled, the concern leaving his face as he leaned his head towards Eames’ hand.

"Oh God, you have dimples…you’re so beautiful."

Arthur just laughed a little, holding onto Eames’ hand. The doctor nodded as he said,

"So it’s a success."

Eames didn’t even look away from Arthur as he answered.

"I’d say."


	633. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Blue lagoon!! a/e AU.

They were just little boys when they were ship wrecked and washed up on shore of a remote island with Arthur’s caretaker, Miles. Arthur was nine, Eames ten and they somehow survived while their families and the crew perished.

Miles was an elderly man, now alone with two little boys on a deserted island. He had always taken care of Arthur, now he had one more person to tend to.  
For the first few years living on the island, Miles took care of them, taught them which fruit were safe to eat and how to eat it, how to build shelter, make fire and spear fish in the shallow pools of water near the cliffs. Then one day, Miles passed away and Arthur and Eames were on their own.

They were alone and it wasn’t so bad at first. They were friends, had been all their lives and now without adult supervision, they were free. They lived together in the home they created years ago with Miles, they spent hours swimming and playing and hunting together.

Then one day, things changed. 

Arthur was sleeping, Eames behind him as he always was when suddenly, Arthur felt him poking him. He pushed back against him, mumbling to him, telling him to stop when Eames groaned.

"Stay still."

"You keep poking me."

"No I’m not."

"Yes you are!"

Arthur turned over and sat up, pointing.

"With your…thing. You keep poking me with that."

"Oh…sorry. It’s been doing that a lot."

"Can…can I see?"

"Why?"

"Curious."

"Just look at your own."

"I’ve already seen mine."

Eames laughed a little and undid the casual wrapping they wore as clothes and showed Arthur. He could see his eyes looking, curious, his head tilting.

"It looks different."

"How?"

"You have more skin than me."

"Yeah? Let me see."

Arthur showed him with a lot less hesitation than Eames had and they looked at each other, curious with this new discovery. Curiosity lead to exploring and when Eames kissed him, Arthur sighed softly, leaning towards it, liking how Eames’ hands felt on him, liking how Eames felt with his own hands.

It was while they were in the water one day when they discovered that Eames could fit inside Arthur and it felt good. Once that discovery was made, they did it all the time. Sometimes in the ocean, sometimes in the lake where the waterfall collected. They found it was easier and didn’t hurt in the water. It became a way to pass the time after eating and sleeping and fishing for the days. 

As they lay on the beach one day, Eames with his head on Arthur’s lap, he looked up at him and said,

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Do you ever think about leaving here?"

Arthur looked out into the distance of the ocean before answering.

"Sometimes. But it would be weird. We’ve been here so long…what would we do?"

"Be with each other."

"But we’re with each other now."

Eames laughed a little.

"You’re right."


	634. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: In the town of Gotham is the smart and beautiful John Blake. He's the only son of Jim Gordon, who runs Gotham's jail. John is being courted by the town's richest lord, Bruce Wayne. He's kind, handsome and spoils John, but John only has eyes for Bane, the local blacksmith.

Master Wayne  came by again and spoke with John’s father before seeing him. John was polite and courteous as he always was but the truth was that he had no interest in Master Wayne. 

He was a rich lord, in fact, the richest lord in all of Gotham. John’s father often told his son that he should be grateful instead of being just a humble guard. And John himself knew he should be grateful…but it did not take away that his feelings and his object of affection were not with him.

There was Bane, the town’s blacksmith, a large and brooding, quiet man. Before John was courted by Master Wayne, he was trying to get closer to Bane. He admired the quiet man, the strong man who spent his days making horseshoes, refining weapons and hammering metal into something of use. He had almost every lord’s attention, his skill was renowned throughout the city and John use to watch him work all day. After Master Wayne caught a thief on his lands and brought to jail, he saw John and began to try and woo him.

John didn’t think it was fair. He should have been able to dismiss the lord, he was no one anyone but a guard. He wanted Bane. But Bane himself was shy and other than a few exchanged words, they had not progressed very much.   
After Master Wayne made his intentions clearer, indicating he expected them to be returned, John went to Bane’s shop and sat with him, watching him work until he said,

"I like you, Bane. I have for so long and I have to know if you return your feelings for me."

Bane stopped working, taking the metal he had been hammering against the anvil and dunking it in water. As it hissed and steamed, Bane returned it to the anvil as he pulled off his gloves and turned to John.

"I care for you as well. But there’s been word…you are not to be courted since you belong to Lord Wayne."

"I am not his. I don’t have to bow to his graces and I won’t…if you’ll have me."

Bane was quiet again and John approached him, taking his hand.

"You need only say the word, Bane…and I’m yours."

There was hesitation in Bane’s eyes as they darted to John, then away to the floor as he softly said,

"I do…want you."

"Then I’m yours."

"He would kill us both."

"Then we’ll leave."

"And your father?"

"He’ll understand."

"You’re so willing to just run…"

"To be free? With my love? What could be better?"

Bane smiled a bit and John squeezed his hand a bit better.

"Alright…we’ll run tonight."

"I’ll count the minutes."


	635. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur sends Eames divorce papers (for whatever reason u choose) and he keeps telling Eames to sign them but Eames keeps refusing and they end up having angry sex.

When Arthur again received the big yellow envelope in his mailbox marked with return to sender, he fumed.

He and Eames were in the middle of a messy divorce and so far, Eames refused to make it easy every step of the way.

After months of arguing, Eames saying he wouldn’t sign anything, he finally agreed to a divorce. But when Arthur met him so he could sign the papers and they could move on, Eames refused again and it broke out into a huge fight that some how ended up with angry, filthy sex in their once martial bed.   
Arthur swore it would never happen again so he mailed the papers. 

They were sent back.

So Arthur went to see him again, swearing to himself that he wouldn’t leave the doorstep until Eames signed the papers. Arthur ended up standing on the doorstep while Eames left the door open and went about his day as if nothing was happening. Arthur followed him in, yelling at him, telling him to sign the papers. Eames closed the door and they argued, Eames smacking the papers out of Arthur’s hands, the fight getting worse until it came to a frenzied end, with angry, passionate sex on the couch. 

Arthur hated himself, laying on his side, Eames’ arm over his side as he panted to catch his breath. He wasn’t even sure when he got completely undressed, even his socks were off. But his watch and his wedding ring weren’t.

"I have to stop coming to this house."

"You won’t. Otherwise you’ll stop coming."

Arthur hated him. He sat up and got to his feet, getting dressed and since the papers were scattered everywhere, he couldn’t be bothered to find them again.

"I’m leaving. I’m not coming back."

He looked at Eames, still laying naked on the couch, a knowing grin on his face.

"Yes you are."

Arthur swore he wouldn’t and instead mailed the divorce papers.

They were sent back, this time pieces. 

Arthur called him this time and tried to reason with him.

"Eames…look, I’m unhappy. I don’t want to do this anymore. I just want you to sign the divorce papers and let’s move on."

"You don’t want to move on."

"What are you talking about? I’ve been begging you to sign these papers for months!"

"If you really wanted it done, you wouldn’t keep having sex with me."

"I don’t want to!"

"Then what are you saying, that I’m forcing you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then it’s by your own consent."

"Well, yeah."

The words came out of Arthur’s mouth before he was able to stop them. He could practically feel Eames’ smug smile.

"Will you please just sign them?"

"If you come over again."

"Fine. But I’m not sleeping with you."

Arthur ended up sleeping with him again. He could feel Eames’ lips on his back, across his shoulders, down his back.

"I never wanted a divorce. We can work this out."

Arthur sighed, forgetting why they even fell apart. He drifted off to sleep with those thoughts and when he woke up again, the divorce papers were on Eames’ empty side of the bed, signed. Arthur sat up, looking at them and then he got dressed, picking up the papers as he went to the kitchen, seeing Eames there, having a beer.

"You signed them."

"You wanted them signed. For months now."

Arthur looked down at them and then back at Eames, seeing he was still wearing his ring. Arthur was too. He only sighed and tore them in half, letting them fall as he approached Eames, kissing him once he was close enough, feeling his arms around him.

"I hate you."

"So you say."

"I do. You’re unbearable."

"And you’re insufferable. We go well together."

"Shut up."

Eames grinned and kissed him again.


	636. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur is blind, but he didn't let his disability deter him from becoming a successful thriller story author. However he is unsuccessful when it comes to love and has accepted the fact that he will never find anyone....until Eames comes along and shows him that it's wor giving love one more chance.

Arthur smiled as Robert said to him,

"Your latest book reached the best sellers list. Again."

Arthur continued smiling.

"I can’t believe it."

"This must be an old hat for you."

"It’s always flattering when your work gets recognition."

Arthur was blind, had always been blind but he had not let that deter him from his dreams. He had gone to school, gotten his degree and became a successful author - a modern day Poe the critics called him and three books in each hitting the best sellers list. There was even talk of one of his books being made into a movie. 

Robert was his editor, someone who told Arthur the truth, which Arthur appreciated all the more. He had, had editors who felt they should be easy on him because he was blind, but Arthur hated that. But now Robert had something to take care of and he was bringing in his protege.

"He’s a good man Arthur, honest too. He knows his stuff. You know I wouldn’t bring anyone near you if I didn’t think they could handle it."

Arthur shrugged, having been ready for this.

"You know that if I don’t like him, I’m not writing a word until you get back."

He heard Robert laugh.

"I know, I know."

Eventually, Robert’s protege, Eames came on board when Robert left. 

"Hello, Mr. Cohen, I’m Eames."

He took Arthur’s hand in a firm handshake and Arthur smiled. English accent, soft, yet strong tone, soft hands but a good grip.

"Just Arthur please."

There were many conversations, Eames honest, pointing out sentence structures, grammar, plot lines. Arthur was impressed considering that most of his work started in braille. 

"You can read braille?"

"Yes."

"Usually my work gets translated then edited."

"This is quicker."

Arthur really liked Eames. He had long ago given up on any kind of romance in his life, but he found himself liking Eames. The man was professional, thorough, but he was funny and charming and witty and the way he talked about Arthur’s writing, made Arthur feel as if he was as good as the critics said.  

"You are wonderful and brilliant."

Arthur actually felt himself blushing as he laughed a little.

"Thank you."

"I was wondering something…"

"What’s that?"

"If…I could take you out for a drink."

They had gone out for several drinks, many lunches and dinners but they had always been meetings. Arthur felt a little unsure.

"A drink?"

"Yes…socially."

Arthur felt nervous. It had been a while…if ever that someone had approached him like that. The last time anyone tried to see Arthur socially didn’t end well and Arthur had since been cautious.

"Oh…well I guess so."

"Wonderful. Can I pick you up tonight? Say seven?"

"Sure."

At seven, Eames was waiting and he picked Arthur up and took him out for a drink. They finally talked about other things aside from his book and Arthur felt awkward and shy…it was strange to not talk about work but Arthur somehow managed. The two months that Eames had been working with Arthur had made him feel comfortable and at ease but he had not thought Eames would find him any more interesting than his writing. But apparently he had. 

"I’ve enjoyed working with you. When Robert gets done…I’ll ask if I could continue to help. I can’t bear the thought of not working with you any longer."

"That’s funny….I was thinking the same thing."

He felt Eames’ hand cover his on the table. 

"I really like you, Arthur."

"Like me?"

"You seem surprised."

Arthur sighed deeply.

"I’ve not always been so fortunate when it came to someone liking me."

"I don’t even understand how that’s possible."

"Being blind handicaps you in more than one way."

"It doesn’t bother me. I’m aware of what you entail. You’re not helpless, you’re strong and determined and talented and…so lovely."

Arthur felt himself blush again. He also noticed that Eames’ hand had not left his.

"So…may I continue seeing you?"

"Socially?"

"Yes."

"Yes."


	637. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Woooo Prince!Eames!! Moar, please.: I've read tons of stories where the non-royal character has problems with all the protocol and formality, but come on this is Arthur. I can't imagine that any of that would throw him. So my prompt -- Arthur is great at all the learning to be royal classes that get thrown at him (even though Eames's family was worried). Arthur is particularly adept at flirting with Eames and still appearing super proper.

Leaving behind his old life was the easiest and most difficult thing Arthur had ever done.

He quit his job (the easy part) and told his parents (the difficult part). But he didn’t really get a chance to say much on the subject since he was tabloid fodder already. The media was all over the limo when Eames pulled up, taking pictures and asking millions of questions. Eames evaded them like a pro, just a charming smile, his arm up slightly, the other holding Arthur’s hand as he pulled him past the gates to the manor. 

They called it a manor but Arthur knew a castle when he saw one.

Eames’ parents, the king and queen, were displeased their son brought home an American commoner into their midst, but Eames was adamant in staying with Arthur. With a sigh and a defeated look, the king and queen accepted, though Arthur would have to be put through a finishing school type of program.   
Arthur took to it easily. He learned how to eat properly, drink properly, how to dress, a publicist taught him to never say a word or react to the press. Arthur learned every lesson and excelled. It was as if he had been groomed to be married to royalty his entire life. 

After being fit for some suits, Eames was impressed by the fact that his beloved was so refined and proper.

"You’re scary good at this."

Arthur laughed as he did a turn to show Eames the fit of his suit.

"It feels natural."

"Wonderful." Eames grinned.

They went to events together, junctions, charity events, parties and at every turn, they were photographed. Arthur saw some of the terrible things they were writing, the awful puns and back handed compliments, but then he saw the nice things too. He and Eames took a good picture together, both of them holding hands as they left some party that had been thrown and it was raining. Eames held the umbrella between them with his free hand, both of them in casual clothes. 

At events where they were being filmed, Arthur learned to subtly flirt, leaning over, whispering to Eames, under tables, he’d touch Eames’ leg, seeing him smile though he was trying to fight it. That wasn’t to say they were caught exchanging kisses in doorways, in cars, at dinners now and then, they fed one and other. But over all, Arthur was growing use to his new lifestyle.

They lay in bed one night, Arthur curled up beside him, smiling a little as he felt Eames’ arm around him.

"This feels like a dream. I’m involved with a prince…it’s like a fairy tale."

"I can’t believe how well you’ve taken to this. You’re a natural."

"It feels like I’ve been waiting for this my whole life."

Eames grinned.

"I feel the same way about you."

"Were you serious? About us getting married one day?"

"Yeah. I’d like for you to be my prince."

"Won’t your parents be upset?"

"They adore you, my love. They won’t care. They’re more impressed as to how posh you are."

Arthur laughed.

"Good."

"That’ll happen soon enough though…after we’ve been together some time. I wouldn’t want to frighten you off."

"You won’t. I’d marry you tomorrow if it wouldn’t be so scandalous."

Eames turned to him, kissing him.

"Oh darling…you do make my heart sing."

Arthur kissed him in response.


	638. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by captainbubblygreenbubbles: Omega Occupation AU: Bane had only planned to collect his mate and take him to the mountains. He didn't except to find John with child. Go though Banes surprise and his struggle to both convince and then get John to the mountains. And just Barsad being mildly amused about the whole thing.

Bane was stunned. 

He picked up the scent on his mate the moment John opened the door and he knew he was carrying his child.

"John…"

"I thought…I thought you…"

"I had to wait for the heat to die down…but I had all intention to come back for you."

John looked down, settling his hand on his stomach as Barsad said,

"He’s with child."

Bane shot him a look and then turned back to John.

"You are, aren’t you?"

John nodded.

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to leave…I thought you were either dead or you left me."

"I couldn’t stay. I still can’t. I wanted to take you with me."

"Where?"

"To the mountains where the League is."

"I can’t go to the mountains, look at me!"

Barsad smirked behind Bane, holding back laughter and Bane turned to look at him.

"Why don’t you watch the hallway?"

Barsad nodded and Bane returned his attention to John again.

"I didn’t think…well I should have known. But if you’re with my child it’s all the more reason we should leave."

"I can’t go to the mountains Bane. I can’t have my child in the middle of nowhere."

"You would be safer there than anywhere else."

"How am I supposed to hike up anything? It’s exhausting just standing here."

"I’ll carry you. Beloved, I have no intention of leaving this city without you. I already did it once and it was excruciating enough."

John couldn’t believe the words coming from Bane’s mouth. He thought he was the only one who had felt the agony of being apart, especially since he had Bane’s child. He bit his lip for a moment and looked at Bane.

"We hardly know each other. I shouldn’t…"

"I know. But I have pined for you…"

He put his arms around John, pulling him close and John went with him, the child in his womb kicking like it never had before. It was as if he could sense his father.

"I’ll slow you down."

"No you won’t."

John laughed a bit.

"Yes I will. I’m four months along."

"I don’t mind."

John sighed and nodded so Bane gave Barsad the command to return.

"Grab his things, we need to leave immediately."

Barsad nodded, picking up one of John’s bags as he looked at John himself.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

He looked at Bane, amused and Bane huffed in annoyance. Barsad continued down the hall as John took Bane’s hand.


	639. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: CEO Bane proposes. John, didn't expect it but says yes.

After some years of living together, John could comfortably say he was accustomed to living with Bane.

He was use to everything now and it was his home. 

The relationship with Bane had only grown and blossomed into something wonderful and great. John couldn’t even remember being this happy with anyone else. 

They had built memories together, moments and songs and inside jokes and John was sure and secure with the way he felt about Bane. He loved him and Bane loved him in return. He had told him so one night when Bane had taken a few days off from work to spend time with John - he did that every few months, to not neglect his beloved. John had made them dinner and they caught each other up on their days. John was still a masseuse and still worked on Bane when he was overworked and stressed out or just when he needed one.   
When they lay in bed, John rubbing his shoulders as he sat on his lower back, Bane sighed softly and said,

"John?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

John stopped and got off Bane to sit beside him as he turned over and sat up.  

"Is it too much? I’ve been wanting to say it for a while."

"No, it’s perfect…I love you too."

John was pleased and now in love and the more time went on, the more secure he felt with Bane.

He didn’t expect anything from Bane, he never asked for anything, he was just happy to be with him. Bane had given him so much already, John was never left wanting in any sense so when Bane suddenly proposed, John was shocked.

It wasn’t even an overly romantic night, it was a regular night, John was actually doing the laundry as he read a book. Bane came to join him as John removed everything from the dyer and he took the basket.

"I still don’t understand how you like doing this."

"I don’t mind it."

He finished taking everything out and he closed the dryer door as he motioned Bane to their room. Once Bane set the basket down, John got to folding as Bane sat beside him. Out of nowhere, as John folded a few of his work shirts, Bane said,

"John…"

"Hm?"

"Will you marry me?"

John set his clothes down as he looked at him, not seeing a ring or anything. Bane wasn’t even on one knee.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"But…you don’t have a ring….you’re not on one knee."

"I want to see if you’d accept."

"If you were serious, yes."

Then suddenly, Bane lowered himself on one knee and from his sweatpants pocket, he produced a ring. He held it up for John to see as John laughed nervously, more from surprise than anything else.

"Oh my God…"

"So?"

John nodded and Bane took his hand, sliding the ring on his finger as he kissed him, lifting him to his toes.


	640. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by original-plagiarism: Magic AU! Arthur is a powerful white magic user living in a secluded place in the woods. When he hears the notorious dark magic user, The Forger (for the lack of a better name - you can change it), is destroying his town for loot, Arthur goes to save the town only to realise it's his childhood lover/best friend, Eames. Arthur convinces Eames to stop and they end up living together in Arthur's little cottage. :3

Arthur had lived alone for many years on the outskirts of the woods, the small town he protected just on the other side of the woods.

Arthur was a white mage, powerful yet fair. The town he watched over, had raised him and watched over him when he was young so it was a fair trade.   
He was in his home, reading when there was a knock at his door. He thought it strange since he rarely, if ever had visitors  so he stood  up and answered only to see one of the girls from the village. 

"There’s….there’s a dark mage…he’s destroying everything!"

Arthur didn’t need to hear anymore. He had heard of a mysterious dark mage that was going from town to town looting each place for coin or something else no one knew. But this town was not one Arthur would let fall. He followed the girl back into the village and he immediately saw the mage, the dark aura coming off him made Arthur worry a bit, unsure if he could even stop him.   
As he got closer, ready to do battle he recognized the dark mage’s face. 

"Eames…"

Eames had been his childhood friend and when they were a little older, they were once lovers. Destiny and different paths separated them and Arthur thought he would never see him again until that moment. He dropped his guard, walking towards him, waiting, trusting that Eames would recognize him.  
He could feel the fire of Eames’ power not at all lessening the closer he got but then suddenly it stopped.

"Arthur…"

Arthur sighed in relief as he said,

"What are you doing?"

"I didn’t think…I didn’t think you would be here…"

"This is my town, it’s under my protection."

Eames looked around at the destruction he had caused already and Arthur took his hands, feeling how warm they were as he said,

"Come with me…"

"Where?"

"I live not too far from here…please."

Eames was hardly able to resist him when they were children, much less as adolescence and it was impossible to do it as an adult. He nodded, following Arthur, letting him lead the way.

In Arthur’s cozy little cottage, Eames felt at home, relaxed, sitting in Arthur’s plush chair near his window.

"I can’t believe you live here."

"Yes. And I can’t believe I haven’t seen you in so many years."

"Well…I’m here now."

"Will you stay? You didn’t stay with me before…"

Eames looked up at him and then away.

"What are you doing anyway? Looting towns…killing people…"

"I’ve traveled for so long…I’ve long lost my reasons for what I do."

"Then stay with me."

"I would love to settle down…to have roots somewhere…a lover at my side."

Arthur took his hand, still warm. Eames was always warm even before the magic took him in.

"Then stay."

Eames nodded.

"I’ll stay…"


	641. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by captainbubblygreenbubbles: Omega Occupation AU: John is in his 8th month of pregnancy and living with Bane in the mountains. Bane is trying to be a good mate and father but he is unsure of how to care for a pregnant mate or a baby in a modern environment. And John has reached a point in his pregnancy where nothing but getting fucked by his mate will be happy. Basically, bumbling Bane and horny John.

John breathed softly, sleeping on his side. He was wrapped up in furs and blankets, his big stomach covered up. Bane sat beside him, watching over him, stroking his hair back.

Since they arrived, John had settled in, a bit afraid but once Bane assured him that he was safe, he began to feel safe. Bane was more or less in charge of the League since Ra’s Al Ghul was absent, Talia presumed dead and the League needed a leader - that was Bane. John walked around when he could, he ate and over the months, he grew larger and larger. 

He confessed to Bane that he was afraid of giving birth, he was afraid of their child growing up in such an environment, but Bane reassured him, though he was no less afraid. 

When John grew to his eighth month, he became more aroused by Bane. He couldn’t be away from Bane for more than a few hours at a time and anytime his mate was near him, he wanted him. Bane felt hesitant in mounting John while he was so large, but John insisted and he made Bane lay behind him and fuck him until he came. He would sleep for a few hours, then want to go again. It had been his pattern for a few weeks now and Bane felt pleasing John was more exhausting then any training he had gone through in the League. 

When John woke, he was hungry and Bane gave him something to eat immediately. Once he was done, John lay on his back, sighing as he rubbed his stomach under the blankets as he said,

"I’m so fat."

"You’re carrying my child."

"I’m sick of being pregnant. I never want to be pregnant again."

Bane got into bed with him, sliding his hand over his mate’s stomach. He knew what it would lead to, especially as John turned to him, kissing at Bane’s throat, already working to relieve him of his mask. As it came off, Bane rubbed at his face and felt John’s mouth on his.

"You won’t have anymore of my children?"

"No. This one is it."

"That’s disappointing."

"Well…maybe you can convince me otherwise."

He whispered it against his mouth and he turned over, his back to Bane as he pushed his ass back against his cock. Bane sighed against his ear as John said,

"This is another reason I hate being pregnant…I miss kissing you while we do this."

"You can be on top."

"No…my stomach will be in the way."

Bane kissed the back of his throat, then his ear as he eased himself inside John, hearing him sigh softly.

When John was satisfied and Bane was up again, he settled with his thoughts. He never raised a child on his own. Talia was young when he met her, but not an infant and he had no idea what an infant entailed. He knew John had some knowledge and they wouldn’t be alone, but all the same, it was a bit intimidating. 

After he replaced his mask and he got dressed again, he went out among the castle and ran into Barsad. 

"I have something for you brother."

Bane followed him wordlessly as Barsad showed him an dark stained crib. 

"Is this…"

"For you and your mate."

"Thank you…so much."

"I imagined you were not prepared for this yet."

"I’m…concerned."

"Have you told the doctors?"

"Yes."

"You haven’t prepared much for this have you?"

"I’ve never had a child. John is distracting…and when I’m not with him, I’m wrapped up in thoughts of my child, of when they’ll be born, of where they’ll be born. This is not exactly an environment for children."

"This is the best place for a child. You have position here. It’ll be royalty."

Bane looked at the crib, running his hand along the edge.

"Do you think I’ll be a good father?"

"You’re a good leader. You’re a good mate to John. What’s preventing you from being a good father?"

Bane shrugged a bit. 

"I’m going to eat, then return to John. He’ll be hungry, I’m sure."

Barsad laughed a bit, shaking his head.

"That one is ravenous."

Bane said nothing but the look in his eyes said it all.


	642. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: after E drunken confession and coffe date E walks on A practising again in a hallway late at night and watches, then things get heat up and they end up with E dry humping A (sorta like Don Jon scene) in front of A door and makes A come in his dance thighs. A gets all red and embarrassed and hides in his room, leaving E hot and bothered while E thinks that A coming in his pants was the hottest thing ever. Thanks!

Arthur was overjoyed being with Eames. It was his first, serious relationship. Well, his first relationship ever.

They moved slowly, mostly because Arthur was still consumed with dance and school but when he was with Eames, everything was great. They talked a lot mostly, had a few meals together and as much as Arthur wanted more, he would have to wait until he had time.

Eames was working a late shift one evening so Arthur took the time to practice in the hall like always. He was just about done when Eames came home from work. Arthur stopped and walked over to him, going to kiss his cheek but Eames turned catching his mouth instead, making Arthur blush.

"How was your day?"

Eames only smiled at him as he said.

"Great, how about you?"

"Good. I was just practicing a little. Do you want to change and then come over, watch a movie?"

"Yeah."

So Eames went home to change out of his work clothes and then came over to Arthur’s but they barely got past the door. Arthur had been distracted getting his apartment ready that he hadn’t changed out of his tights. Eames loved him in those tights, his hands on his hips, then on his ass as he gripped him, pulling him close, kissing him hard and Arthur kissed back, putting his arms around him, moaning softly. When Eames pressed up against him, Arthur shivered, his moan shaky and weak as he felt Eames rubbing up against him, his hands on his ass and he felt himself getting hard.

He wanted to be embarrassed, his face flush as he mewled but Eames only grinned and slotted his thigh between Arthur’s. It made Arthur whine as he Eames kept kissing him, both of them rutting against each other and it felt great. It felt amazing, Arthur’s head swimming and he couldn’t stop moaning or resist rubbing up against Eames, the friction between them intensifying as Eames sucked a soft mark onto his throat.

"W-wait…Oh God…wait…Eames…"

He whimpered, feeling close, moaning as he felt the bulge in Eames’ jeans rubbing against his thin tights and suddenly, he came. He shuttered, clenching fistfuls of Eames’ shirts in his hands as he panted, his face hidden against Eames’ shoulder.

It felt amazing at first but as Arthur came to his senses, he realized he just came in his tights…like a kid!

"Oh my God…"

Eames smiled as he panted against Arthur’s ear.

"Did you just-"

He didn’t get a chance to finish his question as Arthur ran off towards his room and closed the door behind him. He was mortified beyond belief and disgusted as he peeled off his tights, throwing them in a pile on the floor as he put on his pajama pants. He prayed Eames just left but instead, he heard a knock on the other side of his bedroom door.

"Arthur?"

"God, Eames please leave…I’m too embarrassed to look at you right now."

"Darling, why are you embarrassed?"

"Because…because of what just..happened. Out there."

"What about it?"

"It’s…humiliating."

"I thought it was hot."

Arthur opened the door a bit and peeked out, seeing Eames looking still so good, still flushed and worked up. He bit his lip before asking,

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Arthur still wasn’t sure but he opened his door all the way and looked at Eames, running his hand through his hair.

"Sorry I just left  like that."

"It’s alright. I was more upset you left me wanting."

Arthur reached out and took Eames’ hand as he pulled him in his room.

"I can hold on longer now…"

Eames grinned as he followed him in.


	643. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by original-plagiarism: Blake is a teenage orphan who lives in one of the abandoned theatres of Gotham. He is skilled in acrobatics as he has to leap from catwalk to catwalk while he's there and enjoys reading the various plays during his downtime. Bane is a man who enjoys the art of acting, and visits this theatre one day and finds Robin. Bane asks for a show after hearing this and the two fall in love.

There were many abandoned buildings in Gotham and as an orphan, John had taken to seeking most of them out for temporary shelter. 

He hated the home; it was a warm bed and a roof over his head, but it was also crowded and full of bullies that didn’t know how to deal with their emotions by any other way but fighting and slim chances of being adopted. John didn’t hang out too long before deciding he was better off on his own.

One of the amazing buildings he found was an old theater. It still had all the seats, the stages, the curtains and props in the back stage area, even a bed which felt like a real home at times. His favorite thing was that way above the theater were all the cat walks and lighting fixtures that John took to scaling and exploring. It was amazing being high above the floor and seats, a view from the beams that was better than most of the opera boxes. He took to living there, feeling safer than anywhere else in Gotham. 

He managed to find some of the original plays once performed there and read them on the catwalks, enjoying his home. 

John spent so much time there that there were moments he forgot he truly did not own the abandoned theater and when he heard intruding soundings coming from below, John felt as if someone was breaking into his house. He sat up and stuck the play he was reading in his back as he slung the straps over his shoulders and immediately began to climb on the beams of the theater, looking down from the shadows.

It was a man, making his way down the aisles of seats, going towards the stage as he climbed the side steps and then made his way towards the center. John watched him quietly, seeing him look at home there, the stage an easy place for him to move around on. 

A few times a week, John watched this stranger come in, now and then he’d act out a scene, the lines familiar to John from a play he once read. Then one day, the man caught sight of him and John felt he should remain hidden but he heard,

"Please…come down. I always felt like I had an audience…"

John laughed a bit and slowly made his way down, revealing himself.

"You’re good."

"Thank you. What are you doing here?"

"I…live here."

"Ah, so you’re the bird in the rafters."

John smiled a little.

"What’s your name?"

"Robin…but I changed it to John."

"Why’s that?"

"Sounded common and simple. You?"

"Bane."

They talked a bit, John keeping his distance, still afraid.

Each time Bane came to visit, they learned a little more about themselves, Bane being a student of an acting school in Gotham, a fan of the theater they sat in. John explained how he was an orphan and living in a home but he ran away and had been living there for months.

"In the back stage. It’s comfortable."

"I can imagine. The stage is where I feel most comfortable so I understand."

John smiled. He liked Bane and the times that Bane did come, he always had something to give to John, a coat, a change of clothes, food, money…something. He never showed up empty handed. John didn’t mind, he realized that Bane was leaving these things and never asking for them back - a subtle way of helping without making John feel like a charity case.

It was easy to feel for someone like Bane. He was warm and inviting, kind and soft spoken but when he acted for John, he was completely different and John was often absorbed in his performance. In return, he showed Bane how he scaled the rafters, how he walked across beams effortlessly, how the catwalk seemed so flimsy but easily held him up. Bane was impressed.

After a while, John brought him up to the catwalks and high above the theater where they first met, Bane hesitantly holding onto the railings, he asked John,

"Would you…would you come live with me?"

John had been still, his hands at his sides, his backpack on him with everything he owned in the world.

"Are you serious?"

"I’ve fallen in love with you…poor choice of words now that I think about it considering our location but…I have,"

John smiled a little, stepping closer to Bane, seeing he was trembling, from the height or confession, he wasn’t sure anymore.

"I love you…."

Bane smiled, feeling a bit relaxed now, leaning closer to John as he kissed him.

"One day when I’m a famous actor, we’ll come back to this theater and have the fondest memories."

John smiled, putting his arms around Bane, feeling Bane letting go of one of the railings to hold John in return.

"We’re off to a good start."


	644. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by captainbubblygreenbubbles: Omega Occupation AU: John is in labor and has kicked Bane out of the room to wait in the hallway. Barsad and Bane discuss Bane getting to John first in Gotham, Barsads desire to still find a mate. A Barsads belief that he dodged a bullet with John, cause goddamn he can be a pain in the ass. Ends with Bane being called in my the league doctor to meet his daughter.

The night John went into labor, Bane was kicked out of the room and only the League doctor was inside with John.

Bane didn’t mind, well he didn’t mind completely. Barsad kept him company as he paced up and down the halls. Once Barsad came to him, holding a bottle of wine, he said,

"For when the child is born."

"Thank you."

They both stopped and looked out the window, watching the snow falling as Barsad said,

"You love him, yes?"

"Yes."

"I still can’t believe you got to him by protecting him. It was the simplest method."

"He said to me you were forward."

"How else is someone supposed to make their intentions known? I don’t play games."

Bane shook his head, amused by the whole idea.

"He is a love though."

"He’s a demanding omega."

"Very demanding. But I rather have him stand on his own feet than fall apart without me."

"He’s pushy…a handful. After seeing him with you, I feel it’s better you than me, brother."

Barsad smirked a little and Bane laughed, the sound of it metallic through the grates on his mask. 

"He is headstrong but that’s why I love him. He’s not afraid of me."

"No, that he’s not."

"You need to find a mate, my friend."

"I want one. I desire one very much. I thought it would be John, but once my head cleared of his scent, I was was relieved he wasn’t mine. He’s better with you anyway."

Bane shrugged a bit.

"I feel I let him down when we left. He thought I abandoned him."

"He waited for you as long as he could. Otherwise, we would have not of found him when we returned."

Bane nodded.

"We should return to Gotham, eventually and see if we can’t get you someone."

"It’ll happen on its own time."

Barsad began to uncork the wine and separated the two stacked glasses to pour the wine in. Bane slowly undid the mask on his face, holding it in his hand while with the free one, took the glass Barsad offered.

"A toast. To your child, to your mate."

Bane gave a nod as he clinked his glass to Barsad and they both took a drink. 

When their first glasses were drained, Bane replaced his mask and a moment later, the doctor stepped out from the room as he said,

"Your child is here."

Bane turned and walked quickly to John’s room. He sat beside his mate, seeing John looking tired but happy, cradled in his arms was a baby, its eyes closed, soft little smacking noises leaving its mouth as its tiny little fingers gripped John’s.

"It’s a girl." The doctor said.

"A girl…my princess."

John laughed softly as he said,

"Yes, your princess. Want to hold her?"

Bane hesitated but John encouraged it and soon, he was cradling his daughter. She turned to him easily, her eyes closed but she seem to instinctively know that Bane was her father. Bane was amazed at how tiny she was, his entire hand could cover her entire head, she was about the length of his forearm and she weighed nothing.

"She’s beautiful."

John smiled, seeing Bane cradling their child, an amazed look on his face. 

"What should we name her?"

John yawned, turning on his back as he said,

"I don’t know. What should we name her?"

Bane thought for a moment, looking at her, her plump little lips, her pudgy cheeks.

"Amira. Amira Rose."

"I like that. Does it mean anything?"

"Princess."

John smiled. In the shadow of the door, he could see Barsad hanging out, waiting to be allowed in.

"Bane…you can let him in."

Bane turned towards the door as he saw Barsad and gave him permission to come in.

"Barsad, my brother. Come meet my princess."

Barsad entered and looked at Amira and smiled.

"She’s beautiful. Congratulations."

Bane nodded, thanking him as he sat back down beside John. Once they were alone, left to be parents with their daughter, Amira in her crib now, sound asleep, Bane still looking at her in amazement, he whispered,

"So…when should we start working on her sibling?"

He only felt John’s soft tap at his arm as he turned over to sleep and Bane laughed to himself.


	645. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: BanexBlake AU part1 Blake is a ballet dancer, the rest of his background is the same, he's an orphan, went through the system but dance was his outlet. Nothing anyone said could have killed his passion for it, no matter how much he was teased and tormented. His instructor saw his passion and gave him free classes if he cleaned the studio and acted as an assistant during shows. He's still a nobody in the dance world, but his teacher gave him a decent role in a major show.

John couldn’t remember a time he didn’t want to be a dancer.

When he was younger, he found an outlet in ballet and despite the taunting and teasing, he wouldn’t stop. He found release in ballet and did it often.

When he was growing up, an instructor saw John and saw real promise and talent in him and began giving him free lessons, as long as John cleaned up the studio and assisted in other shows. He understood that John had nothing, had no one and saw how consumed and in love he was with ballet.

Every day, after John went to school, he went to his lessons and put in one hundred percent every single time, even after he spent mornings cleaning, then put in a full day of school. His instructor was always impressed with John, someone being so young and so dedicated to his skill.

As John got older, his instructor told him of a small show being put together.  
"It’s nothing really, just something small and local but I’d like you to be in it."  
John was thrilled at having a chance to dance on stage instead of being in the wings, admiring the dancers, watching them move and know he could do the same if he was just given a chance. Now, he was getting a chance and he couldn’t wait.

He continued to practice every single day until the night of the show and when the night came, John was wonderful. His instructor decided that he needed to be in more shows from then on and John was delighted.

Every show he was ever in, John put forth his all and he shined on stage. While at the time, he was little known, he was making waves, making his name known and to him, that was all that really mattered. There were nights when John was walking home, too broke to take a cab or even a bus and he walked by the Gotham Opera House and he would stop and dream, just as he had when he was a kid only now, he felt a lot closer than he ever had before. 

He continued his lessons well after he was done with school and since he couldn’t get into a proper dance school, he continued working at the studio to get his lessons for free and taking bit parts in shows until he could get something bigger. He felt his big break was just on the horizon, critics were kind to him through his reviews and he was beginning to get recognized.  
John never felt closer to his dream - then it was shoved right in front of him.  
His instructor was told of a large, upscale gala that was happening soon, Miranda Tate was the woman organizing it and needed dancers to perform.

"If you want the part it’s yours."

John couldn’t imagine a bigger shot - to perform for the best of the best of Gotham’s elite. It would open up other chances, other opportunities and a real shot at being recruited into a company. 

John immediately took the part.


	646. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: BanexBlake AU part 2 Bane is readying the occupation, and while on patrols with Talia who's disguised as Miranda at a ballet gala he catches some of the performance. He appreciates beautiful music and the grace of the dancers, but notices John immediately. He becomes enamored with the little dancer, finds out who he is, where he lives, etc. Wants John for himself, craves seeing him dance again.

Bane stalked through the shadows on the second floor of the museum as the gala event went on below him. He could see everything, witness the elite of Gotham coming in and mingling, drinking, talking - all of them blissfully unaware of the doom right above their heads.

He witnessed Wayne coming in and Miranda talking to him, ever polite and sweet and charming. Bane watched, his hands resting on the lapels of his coat. When Wayne offered to dance with her, Miranda’s eyes cut upwards for a moment and then smiled as she nodded and took Wayne’s hand going onto the floor. 

Bane continued circling above the event, listening and keeping an eye on Miranda.

When the lights begin to dim and a spotlight focused on the elevated stage on the other side of the ballroom, Bane watched as the dancers Miranda had spoken of came out on stage. The crowd was silenced and amazed and Bane was no different. He watched the stage, seeing the performers - Bane had always appreciated the arts, the ballet and tonight was no different.

He sighed softly, his eye catching the one dancer in the center, following the lead of the principle, graceful and far more charming than the lead. 

He was lovely, beautiful and Bane couldn’t stop watching anyone else but  him.  
When the dance was over and the applause followed, Bane left the museum.  
When Miranda returned to her apartment, Bane was waiting for her. She didn’t gasp or shake, she just set her purse down as she turned on a lamp in the living room.

"Hello, beloved."

"Hello, little bird. How are things?"

"Well. I saw you at the museum."

She walked towards the darkness where Bane still hid himself, settled in the armchair in the corner of the living room. She reached up to her ears, removing her earrings as she sat down and began removing her shoes.

"You didn’t."

"I knew you were there. The shadows moved."

Bane smiled a bit, but it was hidden behind the mask. 

"Tell me about the performers."

"They were lovely weren’t they?"

"One in particular."

She smiled and looked up at him, his face recognizable in the faint light from the windows.

"Which one?"

"The other boy. Not the lead."

"I didn’t think he’d be your type."

"I must have him."

"Of course beloved. I can gather the information on him. He’ll be protected when everything happens."

Bane nodded.

Miranda - Talia to Bane, kept her word and delivered the papers on the dancer, John Blake. He had to fill out paperwork to be cast in the show and Talia simply took it and brought it to Bane. 

It was like gold for Bane and he studied it, read it and memorized where John lived, where he went to school and in the darkest of nights, he was able to stand on rooftops and watch John go home after his classes.

Bane desired to see him dance again but he was content with seeing his graceful steps, even when he walked, when he went up stairs and when he stood; his posture perfect. He decided he would protect this boy, this graceful dancer and possess him and protect him. 

The occupation would be his chance.


	647. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: BanexBlake AU part 3 The occupation happens and Gotham is falling apart. John wants to protect the orphanage and the kids, so he spends his nights stealing gas and food for them. He ends up being caught and taken to the courthouse, where everyone has different ideas what they want to do with him until a group of men come in and take John away. It's Barsad and a group of Bane's men, who take John to Bane's current hideout and lock him in a room.

When the occupation happened and Gotham was cut off from the rest of the world, the first thing John thought of was the orphanage. He thought of the children, scared and trapped and not understanding that they were all the whim of a terrorist. 

In the middle of the night, John would sneak around through Gotham collecting food and gas for the children, hoping it would be enough, sleeping there and watching over them all morning. He couldn’t let anything happen to them and now without the police and the Batman, everyone was vulnerable and open to attacks. John had heard of homes being robbed, people being beaten, killed, anywhere…nowhere in Gotham was considered safe anymore. 

John was careful to sneak around the local stores to grab what he could for food and clothes and it started to get worse as the months began to settle over the city. He was hiding in one of the shops as he watched the armed mercenaries that had been patrolling through Gotham, march past him. When he was sure it was safe, he began to make his way back to the orphanage but he had gone too soon and he was captured.

The things he had been carrying were taken from him, despite his pleas that they weren’t for him and he was taken to the courts. John was afraid, really afraid as he was brought before the judge - the insane Jonathan Crane who had attempted to run over Gotham himself earlier if not for Batman. 

"Who is this?"

Someone gave Crane John’s wallet and after he went through it, he looked at John.

"John Blake. You have been caught stealing. How do you plead?"

"I wasn’t stealing. The children of the Gotham or-"

"I asked how you do you plead, not your sob story."

John wasn’t sure what to say and he struggled to respond, a different group began breaking through the crowd, the leader holding a machine gun, a red scarf around his throat, approached Crane and said,

"This one is under our jurisdiction."

He slapped down something for Crane to see and Crane picked it up and after reading it, hit his gavel as he rolled his eyes.

"Take him away."

The leader gave a command as the group took John.

John wanted to ask what was happening, where he was being taken, who’s jurisdiction he was under but he knew better and just quietly went along with the group. When he looked up, he saw he being lead to one of Gotham’s most lavish, beautiful hotels and he was brought in through the lobby, to the elevator and to the top floor penthouses. He was brought inside and he stood there silently for a moment until the leader said,

"My name is Barsad."

"Barsad…what’s going on?"

"I’m afraid I can’t answer that. But please, get comfortable, relax. This is your home until further notice."

Before John got a chance to ask more questions, Barsad was gone.


	648. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: BanexJohn AU part 4 John has no idea what's going on, and then Bane comes in. He's huge and terrifying, and when John tries to escape he easily subdues him. John asks why he's there, and Bane tells him that he's his to keep, that he's beautiful and it pleased Bane greatly to see him dance. He gives John a bag of clothes from his apartment, like his tights and shoes and sweaters. Tells him he wants to watch John dance again, that he does not wish to hurt him but also wont let him go.

John didn’t know what else to do but sit and wait. The suite had electricity and hot water and he was even given food to eat while he waited. He sat down and looked out the window, seeing it had started to snow. He waited and waited and he was growing bored when someone came to the door.

John turned to face them when he saw who was entering. He instantly felt afraid and he stepped back. It was the man himself, Bane - although he looked like no man John had ever seen. He was massive in height, powerful and he had a mask of metal that seem to consume his face. John wanted to hide, to run but he felt frozen on the spot. Then his fear kicked into high gear as he tried to run past him, his mind not even thinking and he was immediately stopped, lifted up off the floor as the man closed the door behind them. He was sat on a chair and John pulled at his coat, trying to make himself small but Bane didn’t move any further.

"What…what am I doing here?"

He didn’t notice the bag in Bane’s hand unti he set it on the table near John.  
"You’re beautiful and for now, you belong to me. I will protect you, keep you warm and well fed while the occupation is happening. I loved to watch you perform and I would very much be grateful if you danced for me again."  
John didn’t say anything, still holding onto his coat as Bane edged the bag closer to him. 

"I have brought things for you from your apartment to make your stay comfortable here."

"How long will I be here?"

"Indeterminable."

John relaxed a bit and looked down at his lap, afraid to look up anymore. He was being held hostage by the leader…the man who conducted the very occupation himself. And there was nothing he could do about it.

"I will not harm you, you have my word."

John looked up then, wanting to believe him and for some reason, he did. Then Bane turned and left and John stood up, opening the bag given to him, recognizing it as his own luggage and when he opened it, almost every bit of clothes he owned was inside, even his shoes and his ballet things, his pointe shoes, his tights, his sweatshirts, his leg warmers. He held up his hoodie and held onto it, sitting back down.

Bane returned later that night, a tray of dinner for John in his hands and he set it on the table in front of him. John thanked him, finding no reason not to be polite as he began to eat. As he ate, the dinner tasting like it came from a five star restaurant.

"This is delicious…thank you."

Bane nodded. John continued to eat as he then asked,

"Where did you see me dance?"

"At an event."

John didn’t know which event. He had taken on several shows in hopes to be recruited into a company and now that wouldn’t happen. John took a few more bites of the chicken on his plate when he heard Bane say,

"I would very much like for you to dance for me. I meant it when I said I wouldn’t hurt you."

"But you won’t let me go either."

"No."

John nodded and Bane shifted a bit, leaning on the table as he said,

"You are far safer here anyway. Why go back out to wild?"

"But…the home…those kids…"

"You need not concern yourself with that."

John looked away and back down at his plate, his appetite waning.

"Please eat."

Bane’s voice was soft and full of concern despite the metallic rasp of his mask and John couldn’t find it in himself to not do as he asked.


	649. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: BanexJohn AU part 5 Bane comes to John every night in the lavish hotel he has taken over, has music put on so that John can dance for him in his bedroom. It's always just them, and incredibly intimate. John is still afraid of Bane but Bane hasn't touched him sexually, even though John can tell Bane wants to. One night, while John dances, Bane walks up to him and tells him he'd like to hold him. john is nervous but allows it, finds it oddly comforting. Bane has him spend the night, holds him

Every night that John was there, he resisted dancing, though Bane asked him nicely each time.

Finally, after a week, John did. He missed doing so anyway and after he stretched he began to perform as he always had. Bane being his audience was almost like being alone anyway, he never said a word, he never moved, he only watched. 

It was always just them as well. Bane never allowed anyone to see him, to talk to him, only Barsad who brought John food throughout the day or brought anything John may have needed. One of those things was a radio - he let Bane pick the music when he danced. But it was always just them. John was afraid at first, worried that Bane may not keep his word but he never laid a hand on him, in fact the only time Bane had touched him, was the one time John tried to escape.

He still feared Bane, worried about displeasing him, scared that Bane might find him unamusing one day and throw him out or kill him…or worse.   
Each time John was done, he saw Bane’s eyes had never left him. It made John feel blush and he would look down, putting his arms behind him as he asked,

"Was that alright?"

"You were brilliant."

Bane always had nothing but glowing reviews for John and it made him feel good - about his dancing, about himself.

At night, while he was alone again, showered and in his pajamas, John thought of Bane. He could tell he wanted him, he wanted to do so much more than watch, but he kept his word and never approached John inappropriately. It put John at ease.

One night, however that changed.

As John turned and danced, he saw Bane standing and walking towards him and John stopped, dropping his arms as he timidly asked,

"Did I do something wrong?"

"I was wondering…if I could touch you."

John nodded, feeling scared as Bane’s hands rested on his hips. John felt Bane’s thumbs brushing right above the waistband of his tights, his shirt riding up just enough for a strip of skin to be felt. John shivered and found he couldn’t look Bane in his eyes, they were far too intense, too powerful and John felt blush flooding in his face as he stood still.

"You’re so beautiful."

John bit his lip, looking up for a moment, then back down.

"Thank you."

Bane let go then, as if that was enough and John felt the warmth leaving with Bane as he walked away.

"Bane?"

He saw him stop and turn back to face him.

"Yes?"

"Will you stay tonight? I would…appreciate it."

John didn’t know what was coming over him but Bane only took a moment to answer.

"Yes."

John showered and changed into his pajamas and was surprised when he saw Bane sitting on the edge of his bed, his coat and boots removed, his vest and brace on the table as he remained in his shirt and pants. He laid back when John returned and John hesitated before getting into bed with him. But he did, slowly climbing in on the other side and then laying back.

"If you’re uncomfortable, I can leave."

"No…no, it’s not that. I’m more nervous. And confused. I don’t understand…anything."

The wind howled outside, the winter settling over the city, embracing it with icey arms. For a moment, John worried about the home but stopped as he shivered a little and got under the blankets and edged himself closer to Bane. Bane in response, put his arms around him, holding John loosely.

"Have you always danced?"

"Yes…since I was little."

"You’re very talented."

"I was trying to become professional…but the occupation happened."

"I’m sorry for derailing your dream."

John never thought he would hear an apology from anyone, much less Bane. He rested his head against his shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Thank you…for apologizing."

"When this is over, I’ll make it up to you."

John didn’t think any further on it, just closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	650. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: BanexBlake AU Part 6 John is growing restless in the hotel room, tired of sharing such close proximity with Bane when he doesn't understand what he feels for the man, or what Bane plans to do with him. Refuses to dance until Bane explains things to him, wants to be allowed to leave. Bane is angry, doesn't get why John doesn't understand everything is for him, the lavish hotel was for john's comfort and because it's what he thought John deserved, frustrated John doesn't feel treasured.

It had been a month…or so. John wasn’t even sure anymore. He was feeling restless and anxious inside the suite, with only different views of the city from his windows. He wasn’t sure what was going on in Gotham anymore, he had no idea of what was happening to the children in the orphanage, he wasn’t sure about anything.

Now and then, Bane stuck around and talked to him, had some meals with him though the mask was never removed, he was company while John ate. He brought John books, DVD’s, some clothes, things to keep John entertained and John still danced for him every night.

When they talked, it was mostly about what was happening in Gotham, Bane reassuring him that things were still and quiet and no one was hurt. He assured John he was safe all while holding his hand now and then. When he asked John to speak with him, he asked him questions about his dancing, about how he learned, about ballet itself and John answered, smiling when he spoke of it because it was still something he loved and did every day.

But he was growing weary and feeling trapped and he was reaching his limit. He was still unsure of what was going to happen to him, of what was going to happen to the city, of what was going on with his dream, of what he felt for Bane. All he had learned was that the man, the beast with the metal mask was kind and gentle, never taking anything from John unless John offered. When he offered his hands, Bane accepted. When he offered for Bane to hold his hips, Bane accepted. And he never asked for anything more, though it was evident in the look in his eyes that he did want more. But John wouldn’t give him anymore because he was a prisoner…he was trapped.

It all boiled over one night when Bane came to see him and was surprised to see John sitting at the table in his sweatpants and his hoodie, barefoot, clearly having no intention to dance. Bane waited, removing his coat as he waited.

"What’s wrong?"

John wouldn’t look at him, his eyes focusing on the table as he tapped his fingers.

"John?"

"I’m not dancing tonight."

Bane sat across from him and waited again and when no explanation came, he asked why. John looked at him finally, an intensity in his eyes that Bane had not seen before.

"I’m not a toy for your amusement. I don’t want to be here anymore."

Bane sat back, knowing this would have happened eventually.

"Why? I told you, you’re safe here."

"I’m a prisoner here! You won’t tell me anything!"

"I tell you what you need to know."

"I want to know what’s going to happen to me. I want to know why me, why me. Why are you keeping me here?"

Bane sighed softly and looked down.

"I’ve explained to you why you…"

John sighed, standing up and walking away from the table.

"I want to go home."

Bane sighed and stood up, following him.

"I can’t let you leave."

"So you’ll keep me trapped here, a bird in a cage here to sing for your amusement."

"John…"

Bane felt frustrated, frustrated that John was not feeling the way Bane had hoped, that he was not feeling treasured or safe but trapped. The room, everything Bane brought him was for his comfort, what Bane felt John deserved. And instead, John was miserable. 

He didn’t know what to do. He stepped back from John and turned to get his coat, putting it on and leaving the room. 

He didn’t return for a few days, confident that John would not even miss him. Talia saw his distress when he went to visit her and she held him as she saw his heartbreak.

"Ungrateful brat. You should give him what he wants and cast him out into the streets."

Bane knew she was right but he couldn’t tolerate the idea of throwing John out.

"I can’t do that."

"I know you can’t. But you should. He’s undeserving of your affections."

"I’ve given him everything…and security and he tells me he’s trapped."

"Have you told him you adore him?"

"Not in so many words. But he’s not stupid, he understands. He just doesn’t feel the same way."

"Then let him go, beloved. He’s not worth it, especially if he’s going to cast aside your kind gestures."

"He’ll die out there."

"It’s what he wants."

Bane knew Talia meant well and she hated anyone who was unkind to him. 

"Cast him out."

Bane sighed, feeling Talia’s hand on the side of his face.

"I won’t."

She shook her head as she then held onto him again, her tiny arms hardly fitting around his massive frame.

"I know you won’t. He doesn’t deserve you."


	651. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: BanexBlake AU part 7 John realizes Bane was trying to be kind, sees the ways Bane had shown his affections and that it was the only way the mercenary knew how. He promises to stay with Bane if Bane promises to keep the orphanage safe, Bane tells him he already has, because he knew John would want it. John kisses his hands in gratitude, wishes he could kiss his mouth. Bane touches him everywhere he can't kiss him, and they finally have sex.

John found himself missing Bane far more than he ever thought possible. It was a week without him and in that time, John had time to think.

He wondered if Bane was hurt, if he was alive and he worried for him.

When Bane did return after four days, John ran to him, putting his arms around him as he pressed his face to his chest.

"I was so worried about you! You didn’t come see me for a week…I was afraid something had happened to you."

He felt Bane be still and then sighed a little, closing the door behind him as he held John in return.

"I thought you could use the time without me."

John said nothing, knowing that he had been upset with Bane before. 

"I’m sorry…I was feeling restless before. I understand that I am safe here. I didn’t mean to take out my frustration on you. I was ungrateful."

Bane rubbed his back gently.

"I understand."

"I just…I do feel locked in this room but only because I don’t know what’s happening and I’m afraid of what will happen to me when you grow bored of me and I don’t know what will happen at the end of this occupation."

"The end of the occupation is coming to an end and I would want you to come with me…but I want you to come with me willingly. If you don’t wish to, I can take you outside of Gotham…anywhere you’d want."

"Why can’t we stay here?"

"Because…the end of the occupation will not be safe for anyone. Even me."

"Oh."

John thought for a moment and stepped back to look up at Bane.

"I’ll go with you. But…I have one request before I go."

"What’s that?"

"The orphanage…I want the kids to be safe."

"They are safe. I told you you need not concern yourself with them anymore. They’ve been safe since then."

John smiled and took Bane’s hand, kissing the top of it and then bringing it to his face, letting Bane touch him. 

"You’ll really come with me?"

John nodded, turning his face towards Bane’s palm, kissing it as he closed his eyes. Within the week he was alone, he found he felt something for Bane. In the time he was held in the suite, Bane had shown him nothing but kindness. He had been polite with him and patient, even when John was being difficult. When he expressed his subtle emotion for him, John had often blushed, feeling shy and unknowing how someone could fall in love by watching him dance. 

John brought up his hand to Bane’s face, feeling the straps of his mask under his touch as he said,

"I wish I could kiss you."

Bane felt a shiver race through him as he realized that John wanted him, he wanted him as Bane had wanted him. He was glad he had not forced his hand and had given him space to think. While he was sure that John still had questions and concerns, he would not turn him away at the moment.

He was able to undress him and run his hands all along the length of John’s well toned body, his fingers serving as his mouth, hearing John sigh, his skin goosebump. He felt John take his hand and bring it to his face as he took his thumb in his mouth and Bane sighed again. Bane touched him everywhere, enjoying the planes and smoothness of John’s body, loving the little reactions he was getting.

He watched as John sat up and helped Bane undress. John’s mouth hungry on his skin, his own hands exploring. It was a lot of time getting ready, a lot of patience and re positioning but slowly, John was full and stretched out by Bane. He sat on top of him, Bane’s hands on his hips. He had eased himself down, increments at a time until he was fully seated, a sob escaping his mouth as he felt the tip of Bane’s cock mashing that spot inside him. John’s stomach tensed, his abs all the more revealing as he shuttered and began to move. Bane let him move, his hands remaining on John’s slender little hips, but not stopping him at all. He wanted John to have full control of this, to know he had full control of Bane - because he did. He had the moment Bane saw him on stage that first night. 

It was amazing and consuming and when John came, Bane got to witness every second of it. 

The Bane got to come and John whimpered as he felt it, hot and wet inside him. He lay beside Bane afterwards, gasping for air, his body burning up, the soreness already settling in as he felt himself drifting off to sleep. He only woke up when he felt Bane cleaning him off and wrapping the sheets around him. He reached out, grasping Bane’s wrist.

"Stay…stay with me."

"I am."

In the morning, John woke up exhausted and worn out, his body in agony and alone. He sat up slowly as he saw Bane leaving the bathroom, fully dressed.

"What’s going on?"

"We have to leave. Come on, get dressed in your warmest clothes."

John did as told, trying to move as fast as he could and as he did, Bane packed his bag for him and then he took John’s hand as they left the suite, they left the hotel and John was exposed to the freezing cold air for the first time in months. On the streets, Bane gave Barsad John’s things as he said,

"Take him out of Gotham, keep him safe."

"Bane! What about you? You said for me to stay with you."

John broke away from Barsad following Bane as he spoke to him.

"I’ll be right behind you, I just have to finish my business here."

He brought his hand to John’s face and John turned to him, kissing his thumb.

"Be safe…please be safe."

"I will be. I would not lose you now."

He looked at Barsad and Barsad motioned for John to follow, so he did. It was only then that Bane moved and turned to face Gotham and to finish what he started - more than anything now, he wanted it over to return to his lover.


	652. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Eames lost a bet and now he has to ask Arthur out and date him for at least a month. Eames thinks Arthur is the most boring person ever so he is not happy. But when he gest to know Arthur better he falls in love with him. What happens when Arthur finds out about the bet?

"Fuck!"

Nash and Yusuf laughed as Eames threw his cards down on their table. Yusuf and Eames were roommates and Yusuf was friends with Nash. They all lived on the same floor and had a few classes together but for the most part, Eames and Yusuf were closer.

That night, they had all settled on a game of cards - mainly to pass the time since they were all broke and without any alcohol or pot. To make the game more interesting, Nash suggested they make a bet. 

"Whoever looses, has to ask out Arthur and date him for at least a month."

Eames and Yusuf groaned. Arthur was the quiet, shy, over studious - for lack of a better word, nerdy kid that lived on their floor. His roommate was a guy named Dom that seem to always be gone since he had a girlfriend in another dorm building. But Arthur was so boring and so nerdy and so…plain. Everything about his was plain and what kind of college kid wore sweater vests and khakis all the time? 

Eames lost the card game and had his mates laugh at him as Eames groaned and put his head down.

"Man, a month? I don’t have a month to waste."

"You lost the bet, mate. Don’t be a welcher."

Eames decided to suck it up and go through with it. Besides, chances were that Arthur wouldn’t go for it. 

He was wrong of course.

When he asked Arthur out for coffee, he readily agreed. He was shy and soft spoken but he had a cute smile and did his best to keep up conversation. He walked Arthur back to his dorm and he sighed in relief that Arthur wasn’t as exhausting as he thought he would be.

He kept asking Arthur out, for study dates, for dinner, for coffee, for movies and with each date, Eames realized that Arthur wasn’t boring, he was just shy and didn’t know anyone else to talk to. Arthur was actually smart and insightful and he was very sweet and kind. He thought of Eames often, bringing him snacks when they met for study dates, picking him up coffee when they were going to meet up for another date, offering to help when Eames had a lot of work to do. When they studied in Arthur’s dorm since Dom was mostly gone, Eames actually felt a little guilty when he started to kiss him. Arthur welcomed it and when they pulled away, Arthur confessed that he had always really liked Eames.

"I didn’t think you even knew who I was."

"I did."

"I’m glad you asked me out. I was afraid I’d come off too eager."

"Nah…"

Eames kissed him more, just so he wouldn’t have to think about the weight settling on him. 

At the end of the month, Yusuf watched him getting ready as he said,

"So, when are you breaking up with the little bookworm?"

"I’m not. I really like him."

"Ah geez, mate. You weren’t supposed to fall for the loser."

"He’s not a loser! He’s better than I ever thought possible."

Yusuf rolled his eyes and Eames went out to meet up with Arthur. 

They kept dating, getting closer and more comfortable with each other though Eames always felt that niggling feeling of guilt in the back of his mind. It wasn’t until one night, Arthur told him Dom was staying over his girlfriend’s place and they had the room for themselves. They had been making out heavily, feeling it gradually escalate and when Arthur broke that news, Eames knew he couldn’t continue without coming clean.

"I have to tell you something."

"What?"

He looked at Eames so lovingly, his hand stroking his face, his mouth still swollen from kissing. Eames sat back and looked at Arthur, running his hand through his hair as he swallowed hard.

"My mates and I…made a bet. And I lost. The loser had to…had to…"

He couldn’t even finish the sentence, but Arthur knew. He sat up and looked so wounded that Eames couldn’t even look at him.

"I was a bet? You asked me out on a dare?"

"Yes."

"No wonder you asked me out of nowhere…how could you do that to me? What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing. Arthur, it started off as a stupid bet, but I do like you, I really do…it was stupid but it was the best thing I could have done, I got to know you."

"You were making fun of me…"

"No, Arthur listen."

"Get out. I don’t want to see you anymore!"

Eames tried to explain but Arthur wouldn’t hear it and kicked him out. Eames stood at his door, trying to talk to him, refusing to budge but after an hour, Arthur still didn’t open the door. So Eames sighed and settled down in front of his door, waiting. 

In the morning, he woke up with the worse pain in his neck from sleeping against Arthur’s door, his ass sore from the unforgiving floor. He yawned and checked his phone only to see it died so he looked at his watch. It was eight in the morning, other kids coming out of their rooms to head to the bathroom, looking at Eames oddly. When Arthur finally opened the door to his room, Eames nearly fell back as he stood up and said,

"Finally…"

He saw Arthur’s red eyes, the heartbroken look on his face.

"I have to go…"

"Arthur, I spent the night outside your door, I’m not budging until you talk to me."

Arthur gave up and Eames followed him back in his room. Once the door closed, Eames began.

"I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I would have never done that to you if I knew how lovely and sweet you are. It was a horrible thing to do to you…but I couldn’t go forward keeping that a secret. I’m sorry I hurt you. I really am. Please, please forgive me."

Arthur looked down then toyed with his fingers as he asked,

"Is that why…you wouldn’t do stuff with me?"

"I couldn’t."

"Thank you for not taking advantage of me."

Eames dared to approach him, stepping a little closer until he was able to put his arms around him. Arthur resisted at first,  but then gave in. Eames sighed, feeling Arthur holding him in response.

"I’ll make it up to you…I swear I will."

"You’re damn right you will."

Eames smiled and held Arthur a little tighter.


	653. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by annanatureworld: Could you please write some really sappy, fluffy piece about A/E, when eg. A has a shitty day, is working alone in his home to numb the pain and thoughts and E comes home and A takes a great comfort that he's back and that A can hold and kiss him and that he's not alone, E's surprised but oblidgesHappily

Arthur was having a horrible day.

The job he had been working on had fallen apart and even when he attempted to repair it, the rest of his team seemed adamant in tearing it to pieces by adding in their two cents.

His research had been lost and as Arthur dug it back up and rewrote it, his laptop crashed, making him loose everything, even his notes. He could have screamed and instead, he compromised and threw his laptop to the floor and went home. He remembered he had basic start points written down by hand in his office.

When he got there, he had to sit alone and bury himself in work, restarting the work he was almost done with, in between, he got annoying phone calls by his extractor and his chemist who behaved as if it was his first day on the job.   
Towards the end, Arthur was exhausted and worn out and stressed and worst of all, he felt lonely. Eames wasn’t home and he wasn’t due home for at least another day. 

That night, Arthur dawdled, mostly done with saved back up’s of back up’s. He was miserable and tense and suddenly, he heard something coming from the living room. He stood up, wired and tense and went to grab his gun only to realize he left it in the living room. Before he reacted however, ready to fight, he heard,

"Arthur? Arthur, darling are you home?"

Arthur rushed out from his office and then stopped, letting his eyes take in the sight of Eames coming in, setting his bags down by the door as he closed and locked it behind him. Arthur felt relief coursing through him as he ran to him, throwing himself against Eames as he felt him catch him. 

"I thought you were going to be gone so much longer."

"I finished early."

Eames was surprised, pleasantly surprised as he held onto Arthur, appreciating how affectionate and warm he was being. Arthur was usually very independent and though he was affectionate, he usually wasn’t as much. He leaned up and kissed him, Eames kissing back as he smiled. When Arthur pulled back, Eames felt comfortable enough to nuzzle at his cheek, his eyes closed, so comfortable with having overly affectionate Arthur in his arms.

"Not that I mind, my love, but what’s all this?"

"I needed this. I missed you so much and I had the worse day in the world and you coming home now was just perfect timing. It’s like you knew."

"I’d like to take credit for that but really, it was just luck."

Arthur sighed then kissed his cheek, his ear, his jaw, his neck, still holding onto him tightly.

"Let’s go to bed and let’s kiss all night."

"Just kiss?"

"Well…to start."

Eames smiled and let Arthur pull away and take his hand, guiding him to their bedroom, looking forward to put his long trip home and Arthur’s bad day behind him.


	654. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Forrest and Howard drag Jack to a brothel for his birthday, figuring it would be a proper birthday gift for their baby brother (and funny as hell) Eventually, Jack and Howard find some ladies to spend the night with, but Forrest would rather sit at the bar talk business with the barkeep. That is until Evelyn catches his eye. He's aware that she's "different" from the other whores but he buys her a drink and they chat for a bit and surprisingly accepts her invitation to her room :)

Howard’s idea (because of course it was Howard’s idea) was to bring their baby brother to a brothel for his birthday.

Forrest had not said much in one way or another, so Howard counted that as a yes.

Howard imagined this would be a hoot, to embarrass his little brother and make a man out of him after all. And he was right. The moment they pulled Jack into the brothel on the edge of town, deep into the woods, a seedy little place called Can-Can’s where every crooked man knew his way, Jack swallowed hard and froze. 

Forrest took off his hat as he looked at Howard and Jack, their baby brother turning red and looking down, Howard laughing as he hooted and began to wave over some of the girls. Jack immediately began to plead,

"Howard, please don’t do this…oh God…"

His flustering getting the better of him as he was suddenly surrounded by a bunch of ladies of the night, luring him away. Howard seemed comfortable, probably a returning client, Forrest had no idea. Whatever his brothers did on their own time was none of his concern. 

Forrest ended up at the bar, chatting with the barkeep about getting some Bondurant moonshine instead of the swill he was selling. Forrest took a drink, his face scrunching up and he immediately began to talk business. He didn’t mind, he wasn’t there for the same reasons Howard and Jack were so he sipped his bad drink and talked to the bar keep.

It was some time later, Howard completely wasted and surrounded by women, Jack long taken by a ton of excited women who wanted to be the first to claim the youngest Bondurant’s virginity, Forrest remained at the bar. The bar keep was tending to other customers and Forrest’s palette had grown accustomed to the swill. He looked around for a moment before he saw someone who seemed even more out of place than him. 

She had her hair tied up and wore a long, loose dress with a shawl over her shoulders. She looked shy and unsure but she smiled at Forrest when they made eye contact. Suddenly, Forrest realized why she was out of place - she was. Forrest had heard rumors of a freak working at Can-Can’s, some “girl” who made everyone else uncomfortable and only the most devious paid for her time. Forrest didn’t understand where those ugly words would come from when she looked so pretty. 

"Hey, send her a drink for me."

The barkeep looked at her, then back at Forrest as he leaned on the bar top.

"You uh, you know that’s…Evelyn."

He said it like it was a shameful secret. Forrest looked at him and shrugged.

"Send her a drink."

The barkeep laughed.

"Didn’t you know were into that kind of thing, Forrest."

But he did as Forrest asked. A moment later, Evelyn sat beside Forrest, a stray lock falling from her hair style.

"Thank you."

"You’re welcome."

"You look out of place."

"Same could be said ‘bout you."

She looked down at her drink and then took a sip.

She was friendly and as sweet as pie and the more they talked, the more Forrest realized that Evelyn had no con, she had no hustle to try and con men into giving their hard earned money over to her. She wasn’t really a whore - at least not like the others at Can-Can’s. 

"You don’t make much here do you?"

Evelyn looked a little embarrassed, her face pinking as she looked at her hands.

"Not really no."

"Why you even here?"

"I can’t get a job anywhere else. People think I’m a freak. No one’s gonna hire a freak."

"I’d hire you."

Evelyn remained pink. 

They continued to chat for at least a few hours until Evelyn worked up her courage and asked softly,

"Would you…like to come to my room?"

Forrest finished his drink and looked around again. The whole place didn’t seem any less livelier than when they came in, Howard and Jack now completely out of his sight. Evelyn took his lack of response as rejection.

"We don’t…I wasn’t expectin’…"

"I’d love to."

Evelyn’s face flushed again as she stood up and took Forrest’s hand. Forrest only paused to grab his hat as he followed Evelyn, going up the stairs to the second floor where the rooms where, some hoots and hollers went ignored as they made their way to Evelyn’s room and Forrest only cleared his throat as they reached her door and she opened it.

Before they stepped in, she looked at Forrest and said,

"We don’t have to do anything. We can still talk."

"Let’s play it by ear."

Evelyn nodded as she stepped in, Forrest following as she closed the door behind them.


	655. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur and Eames telling their son that arthur is pregnant again and he's gonna be a big brother. They think he's gonna take it badly, so they take him out to do all of his favorite activities, but he actually takes it very well and Is super excited

After the initial joy of finding out he was pregnant again, Arthur now worried himself about telling his first child. Eames worried as well.

"Do you think he’ll take it well?"

Arthur shrugged. Their son was a smart, sensitive little boy who was very accustomed to getting his own way. When he didn’t want to do something, he didn’t scream and cry, he politely explained he didn’t want to and that was that. He did cry when he was away from his parents too long, a day trip with a nanny proved to them that they couldn’t go on vacation without him until he was at least a little older. He was shy, often turning and clinging to either Eames or Arthur when he met someone new but when he was comfortable he blossomed and showed off. 

"He might not be too happy about this. Maybe we should soften the blow."

"How?"

"We should take him out today. Take him to get ice cream after lunch, take him to the park, take him to his favorite place for dinner."

"Good idea."

So after getting their son ready, the first thing they did was get some ice cream. Mickey was thrilled, he usually never got ice cream right after lunch, it was more of a after dinner thing so after they had lunch, Mickey got a dessert dish of vanilla ice cream with chocolate fudge and a cherry on top. Afterwards, they took him to his favorite park, the one that was a bit of a distance from their house but had the big playground. They let him run his sugar high all over the jungle gym, watching him from the bench as he ran around, slid down the slide a dozen times, climbed the monkey bars and insisted someone push him on the swings. Eames pushed him a few times and when he was done, he went back to the huge play area.

"He’s having a ball."

"Good."

Eames huffed when he sat down beside him and they continued watching him.

"I feel like I’m bribing him."

"We’re softening the blow."

Arthur laughed a bit.

They let Mickey play until he started to slow down and the summer sky began turning orange. Only then did Arthur stand up and got their son to take him for dinner.

"You hungry, sweetheart?" Eames asked as he picked him up.

"Yeah!"

"What do you want for dinner?" Arthur asked.

"Pizza!"

Eames laughed at his son’s excitement as Arthur smiled and nodded.

"Alright, let’s get pizza."

After he ate his fill and nodded off in the car, Arthur carried Mickey inside, feeling him asleep on his shoulder. The moment he set the little boy on the bed, Mickey woke up again.

"I don’t want to go to sleep."

"You were just sleeping."

He rubbed his eyes, his pout full and adorable like Eames’, Arthur said,

"Okay, let’s get you in your jammies and then we can watch T.V."

"Okay!"

Arthur helped him change into his pajamas and then carried him back downstairs. He fell asleep before they could talk to him so they took him to bed and decided tomorrow over his breakfast, they’d tell him.

Breakfast was french toast with lots of sugar, which Mickey ate excitedly. Arthur sipped his tea as he looked at Eames across the table before he started.

"Mickey, daddy has something to tell you."

Mickey looked at his father, powdered sugar all over his face, a cheek full of french toast.

"We’re going to have another baby and you’re going to be a big brother."

Eames braced himself, unsure of how his son would react, Arthur doing the same. Mickey finished chewing and then said,

"When?"

"In a few months."

"Can I have a brother?"

Eames laughed a little.

"Well, we won’t know what the baby will be yet." Said Arthur.

Mickey smiled brightly.

"I hope I get a brother!"

He swung his feet, the tiny three year old’s legs barely off the seat as he continued to eat. Arthur and Eames just looked at each other in relief.


	656. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by marourin: This had to be asked, Kingsman!AU with Eames as Eggsy and Arthur as American Harry

Eames lead an aimless life. 

He had no goals, no education and no need to do anything but have a good time.

And a good time he did have.

He partied with his friends, Nash, Yusuf, Dom - getting into a kinds of trouble, doing all kinds of illicit drugs, associating with all kinds of women and boys. 

They partied hard and Eames often woke up in a strange places with a bad headache and cotton mouth - sleeping it off before calling his mates to do it all over again.

One night was a particularly good night. They had been invited to a house party, the basement full and crowded, the music thrumming and the alcohol buzzing. Dom had met some bird and was chatting her up in the corner of the room, Nash had scored some ecstasy for them and Eames was rolling hard, beer and cigarette in hand as he danced with a girl in a pink wig. 

When Yusuf pulled him off the floor to say he heard of an even better party, Eames had no trouble agreeing and they found Nash and left. Better judgement did not prevail as Nash suggested they steal a car since they themselves didn’t have one and Eames was the only one who drive. The train was too far and it would be quicker they reasoned. So Yusuf hotwired a Benz as Nash climbed in the back seat, Eames threw out his cigarette as he climbed in the driver’s seat and Yusuf at his side as they drove.

They quickly forgot the party as they went for a joyride instead, speeding through London streets, immediately catching the attention of the police.   
A high speed chase later and Eames found himself sitting in a holding cell, Nash curled up on the bench asleep and Yusuf yawning. Eames shrugged, crossing his arms, lowering his cap over his eyes as he fell asleep.

In the morning, he heard the cops telling him he was free to go and Eames rubbed his eyes, hungover and confused as he stepped out of the cell, not at all wondering about his friends. He stepped outside with a yawn, making his way down the steps when he saw a well dressed, lengthy man, his hair slicked back, a beautiful suit and an umbrella in his hand. He had his hands in his pant pockets and when he saw Eames, he smiled a bit.

"William Eames."

Eames stopped and looked around and then back at the man, noting his American accent.

"Yeah…who are you?"

"I’m the one responsible for bailing you out."

"How?"

"You mother called me."

"My mum?"

"I’m Arthur by the way. Come with me."

Eames wasn’t sure what to do but he followed Arthur anyway and into the awaiting car.

Arthur explained himself in the car ride - Eames’ father was part of the Kingsman, a secret service that protected her majesty’s crown. Arthur himself, worked with Eames’ father and he had been the one to personally delivered the medal of honor to Eames’ mother.

"On the back of the medal was a number to reach me, should you ever need assistance. I’m sure last night was the final straw for your mother. She says you’re aimless. Just drifting through life."

Eames felt a little annoyed and embarrassed but said nothing.

"You’re invited to join the Kingsman and take your father’s place. But it won’t be easy and you’re not the only candidate."

"Why should I even bother?"

"You have your father’s gust for life. I respected your father greatly, he was a smart, strong, brave, bold man. A bit reckless…"

He paused to look at Eames and Eames looked back down at his lap.

"But always finished the job. I see a lot of him in you."

Eames looked out the window as the car drove through London streets.

"So? What do you say?"

Eames turned back to look at Arthur and after a moment, he grinned, liking how handsome Arthur was, liking the idea of having such a tremendous goal. Eames only wandered because he never thought anything was good enough to keep his attention. This…this would certainly keep his attention.

"Sign me up."


	657. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Forrest/Evelyn Mob AU with mob boss Forest. But all final decisions go through Evelyn.

As the Bondurants grew into power, Forrest took his seat as head of the family - operating the business of running moonshine all throughout the city. Howard was far too reckless to be in charge of anything but savage fighting, Jack too young and ambitious to do anything but run the liquor throughout the city. But Forrest trusted him more than Howard, so he gave him a few territories and kept an eye on his brothers.

Beneath them, was the entire empire that cities had to answer to, other bosses answered to the Bondurants and while once, a few tried to stand up to Forrest, knuckle dusters to the throat often put them in their places. Not many tried after that.

Forrest was known for being strong and ruthless and he used Jack as a mouth piece, hardly speaking to anyone directly because God help you if Forrest Bondurant had to waste his breath speaking to someone. In fact, very people had actually heard Forrest Bondurant speak - they said if you did, it meant your death. 

At Forrest’s side was his woman, Evelyn. She once was a shy, quiet bar maid that Forrest fell madly in love with and she was as untouchable as Forrest himself. She was the love of Forrest’s life and he gave her all she desired and more. 

What no one knew was that the one shy, quiet bar maid was in fact more in control of Forrest’s empire than Forrest was. Forrest came to her with all major decisions - new bootlegging routes, new business interested in working with them, other bosses who were starting trouble. Forrest went to her for council. He trusted her as much as his brothers and in some cases, more. 

As the Bondurant name grew and expanded, Forrest received word from Chicago that the families there were interested in having a meeting. Forrest had reservations about going so far, about expanding so far an after listening to Jack and Howard, he spoke with Evelyn. He returned home and saw his woman in her nightgown, her hair down and falling around her shoulders in chestnut colored waves. When she saw him, she stood up from the lounge she rested on and walked over to him, putting her arms around him.

"You’re late coming back."

She kissed him and he took off his hat.

"I got word from Chicago. They want to do business with us."

"Hm…interesting."

She let go of him and took his free hand, Forrest hanging his hat on the rack as he walked past it. She lead him to their bedroom and she sat down first, allowing Forrest to change.

"Tell me about it."

So Forrest did, explaining the telegram he received, followed by the phone call from one of the families. There had been a brief outline of the plan but the family wanted Forrest and his brothers to come out there - they were invited guests and would be treated as such and business was to be discussed in a civilized matter. By the time Forrest changed into his night clothes, sliding his robe on at the end, Evelyn nodded and said,

"Sounds promising."

"But…Chicago is far. How would we even maintain a presence there?"

"You put someone out there. Not Jack or Howard of course. But the next in line. Cricket is always chirping about wanting to do more. This could be his chance."

Forrest gave it some thought as Evelyn said,

"It would be good for us. Cricket can go out there, Jack can take monthly trips to see how things are going."

"You’re right."

Evelyn smiled.

"Aren’t I usually?"

Forrest grunted, knowing she was usually right.

The next morning, Forrest sent back word - he and his brothers would go to Chicago.


	658. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can I get a Kingsman!A+E fic with Eames and Prince!Arthur, particularly with Eames saying 'If I'll save you if you kiss me, I've always wanted to kiss a prince' and Arthur being like fuck kissing if you save me my body is READY?

Eames ran through the compound as his fellow Kingsmen were doing their best to free the captives. 

Since Saito had decided to conquer the world - he needed funding, hence the hostages in his compound. Eames and the others had to get them out before it was too late. Saito seem to be on the verge of snapping and killing everyone already.

As he ran down a hall, he reached what seem to be the final room, the security around him told him someone highly important was in there, more important than the others. The may lay that followed only solidified his theory and he approached the door, sliding the the slot of the door open, revealing a window into the well decorated room and sitting in one of the chairs, was the prince.  
The lovely prince Arthur who looked like a Kingsman himself though he was locked in a room. He stood up and ran to the door as Eames smiled, seeing he looked even better up close.

"Prince Arthur I presume."

"I am. And you are?"

"My name is Eames, love."

"You here to save me?"

"I am."

"Good, then get me out of here."

"Will you give me a kiss if I get you out of there?"

Arthur smirked a bit, a dimple showing up as he looked Eames up and down and said,

"I’ll give you more than that if you get me out of here."

"What if I save the world?"

"If you save the world, you can fuck me right in my ass."

Eames felt as if everything stopped around him and he was sure his face was that of surprise. He saw the confidence in Arthur’s face and Eames gave him a crooked grin as he said,

"Be right back then. Gotta save the world, darling."

Arthur only smiled in response and stepped back as Eames went to do just that.

The next time the door to Arthur’s room opened, Eames stood there, looking a bit exhausted, gun in hand. Arthur only looked up from the book he was reading, his legs crossed and he said,

"All done then?"

"World’s all saved."

Arthur stood up and walked towards Eames. Eames watched him and took his hand as he said,

"Once we’re out of here, I’ll come and collect my prize."

"Nice to see your priorities are in order."

"Well…can’t be completely distracted. I’m still on the clock."

Arthur smiled at him as he Eames lead him out of the room and towards safety.


	659. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur and Eames have never officially met but they bump into each other constantly. At the bank, waiting for a cab, leaving a restaurant just as the other shows up etc. Finally, they end up at the same place at the same time for the same reason. And their friends couldn't be happier because they were all sick of hearing about the cute guy at the post office that I never get to ask out.

The first time they met, it was a happy accident.

They were both at the post office waiting to pick up a package that hadn’t been delivered to their homes and it turned out they had similar addresses. When Eames picked up his box, he saw the address was close to his own but the name wasn’t even right and he immediately returned the box, standing next to another customer. He heard the tail end of the sentence, realizing they both had the same problem.

"Oh…I think that’s mine and I have yours."

Eames checked the name on the package and laughed.

"Yeah that’s me. You must be Arthur then."

Arthur laughed and nodded and they exchanged packages before going on their way.

Eames didn’t think about him again until a few weeks later, he bumped into Arthur again when he hailed a cab and they both went for it. They looked at each other as the knowledge that they knew each other sunk in and they both laughed and offered to share the cab.

A few days later when Eames was heading to a restaurant for a business dinner, Arthur was just leaving the very same establishment. They smiled at each other and laughed at the third run in before going on their way.

Eames was never looking for Arthur, but they seem to bump into each other constantly while running errands. At the bank, buying groceries, in parking decks and while not having the same dry cleaners, Eames did bump into him again while Arthur was leaving one and Eames was making his way down the street.

One night, Yusuf was celebrating his engagement to Ariadne and they invited their friends to come and celebrate with them. Eames had known Yusuf for years, back since college but he had only met Ariadne a handful of times since they started dating. At the restaurant where the engagement party was being held, Eames came in and greeted Yusuf and kissed Ariadne’s cheek, congratulating her. He mingled around with the other guests and chatted up with Yusuf when he had a moment. 

After a while, his glass was empty and he went to the bar for a refill only to bump into…

"Why, Arthur."

Arthur turned and shook his head with a laugh.

"Wow…this is getting weird."

"My friend got engaged so I’m here celebrating."

"So did my friend."

They looked at each other for a moment and Arthur gave a soft laugh.

"So did mine."

"Not…Ariadne?"

"Yeah…to Yusuf."

They laughed again and ended up talking - finally being at the same place, at the same time on purpose. When Yusuf came over to him later on, Ariadne at his side, Eames turned to them and said,

"Yusuf, this is Arthur, you know that guy I was telling you about, that I kept running into."

"Ohhh you’re the guy!"

Ariadne had te same reaction as Arthur laughed.

"So this is him! It’s about time you’re both here together on purpose!" Ariadne said.

"Yeah, now he can stop talking about the cute guy he said he was going to ask out." Yusuf said with a roll of his eyes.

Eames cleared his throat and nudged him as Arthur looked at Eames, a little pleased.

"Thanks Yusuf, BYE."

Ariadne laughed and pulled Yusuf away as Arthur said,

"So…"

"I was going to ask you out the next time we saw each other."

Arthur smiled and looked as if he was waiting. Eames took a drink from his glass as he then asked,

"Can I take you out to dinner some time?"

"Sure. It’d be nice to meet up on purpose…again."

Eames laughed.


	660. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is an Alpha & Arthur is an Omega, but if an Alpha wants to mate with an Omega, he has to participate a sexual "Hide and Seek" game with said Omega, and E is determined to mate with A & A loves to tease E so he can get the rough sex later

The courting game was just that - a game.

When Eames began to fancy Arthur, he knew eventually he’d had to play this little game of hide and seek with him.

Arthur was a beautiful little omega who had a scent about him that drove Eames crazy more than any other omega he had ever come across. He wanted him and when he and Arthur began to play this game, he noticed that Arthur liked to tease. Arthur liked to let him close then push him back, he liked to let him taste his mouth, then move away. He never let Eames touch him and it drove him crazy.

Through the game, Eames would be out somewhere and in the corner of his eyes, he would see Arthur. It was part of the game, Arthur letting his presence be known and then he would vanish. Eames would spend the rest of the night trying to track him down, catching random whiffs of his scent here and there but never quite succeeding in finding him again. Arthur knew how to play this game. He knew to let himself be known in a largely populated place so his scent would be trickier to trace, he knew when to hide, he knew when to appear.

After months of this chase, Eames now driven to a frenzy anytime he even thought he could smell Arthur somewhere, Arthur lingered around long enough for Eames to find him. Eames never played these games. He found them pointless and as much fun as someone could have had in the beginning he usually got bored. But with Arthur…the determination of mating with him wouldn’t let him give up, wouldn’t let him not follow his scent. 

At a party being thrown in a hotel, Eames was supposed to be social and mingling, but the moment he caught Arthur’s scent, he gave up being polite to whoever he was talking to and wandered off to follow Arthur. It lead him right outside the ballroom and he saw Arthur walking slowly upstairs. Eames immediately followed him and when he got to the top of the stairs, he could sense Arthur down the hall so he immediately followed and found Arthur waiting for him at a door. 

"So you found me…"

Eames grinned, feeling his blood racing and he followed Arthur into the room.  
It was frantic after that. Clothes were ripped off and they didn’t even make it to the bed as Eames mounted him on the floor. It was dirty and loud and Arthur’s moans and screams echoed through the room. The sound of wet skin seem to follow behind Arthur’s sounds of pleasure, the scent of their mating permeated throughout and Eames knew that scent would be burned into his mind, the exact same way Arthur’s scent was. 

When it was over, Eames managed to reach up to the bed and pulled off the sheets to get the pillows and once one fell, he tucked it under Arthur’s head and then he wrapped the sheets around them, feeling too tired and still knotted with Arthur to get up. He kissed his neck, then his shoulder as Arthur’s eyes remained closed, but a smile started on his face.

"You made the chase worth it."

Arthur’s smile began growing, his dimples showing up.

"Glad to know it was worth it."


	661. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can we have a sequel to this omegaverse where Bane left John because of Talia's lies? Bane stays in Gotham and tries to win John back, please?

Bane stayed in Gotham despite John’s warnings of his husband finding out about him being there.

Bane was Batman’s enemy but Bane was also Bruce Wayne’s enemy because of John and Bane didn’t mind in the least. He hated Wayne for stealing his mate and he would rather fight him head on than take his beloved.

So he stayed and he didn’t hide - in fact he did the opposite. He purposely lured the Batman out, building up his own empire in the shadows to cause havoc in the once peaceful Gotham. He could see John now and then, angry with him for doing this, for still being there but Bane didn’t want to give up. Any chance he could steal a moment with John, he did. He missed him more than he thought possible and while John fought back and argued that he wanted nothing to do with Bane any longer, he still stayed, he still spoke with Bane.  
He saw John’s resolve wearing down, sadness taking place of his frustration and anger and he would ask him,

"Why do you keep doing this to me? Just leave…"

"I won’t leave without you."

"You left without me before."

"It was the biggest mistake of my life. I regret every moment I was away."

John would pull himself away, not wanting to be so close, feeling old memories coming back to his surface while still married to another man.

"Please leave."

And John would turn away and flee into the night.

Bane did not leave Gotham. He stayed and continued railing against Wayne and fighting Batman. When they did come to blows, Bane made sure to him he was the superior man, far more alpha than Wayne could ever hope to be and while not killing him, he often wanted to and made sure to let him know he could. The only thing stopping him was John.

Bane was in his quarters - one of the abandoned hotels from the occupation remained unused and empty. He was resting, feeling exhausted and worn out, thinking of John, knowing he was tucked away in Wayne Manor with a mate that wasn’t him. As he tried to sleep, he heard a subtle tap at his window and he was pleased when he looked and saw John. He got up and opened it, helping him in, seeing him still in costume.

"You’re out late."

"How else could I get up here if I wasn’t in costume?"

"Why are you here?"

John removed his domino mask and wiped away the grease paint around his eyes - or rather tried to and left smears on his face. Bane stopped him and grabbed a towel, soaking it in water before returning to John, wiping at the mess John had made.

"I wanted to see you. You’ve worn me out…you’ve had Bruce and I running triple time all around Gotham. And you’ve been punishing him…I can see it when he returns."

"I am punishing him. I won’t deny it."

"Why?"

"He has my mate."

"I’m not…"

His argument was not nearly as strong as it once was when Bane had returned.

"Yes you are."

John sighed, wiping at his face, exhausted, shaking his head. Bane set the towel on his lap as he reached up to his mask, undoing the straps and clasps of it as he removed it, taking in a deep breath as he set it down on the floor and then reached to John’s face, pulling him close and kissing him. John made a weak, broken little noise, the side of his mouth opening slightly as he whined.

"I don’t…"

Bane kissed him more, pulling John closer to him until he was fully on his lap.

"You’re mine…come with me. I’ll leave Gotham tonight with you at my side."

John bit his lip and shook his head.

"I can’t leave Bruce….the city…."

"Yes you can."

He kept kissing John until he heard him whine again, his entire body shaking as he held onto Bane like a lifeline.

"Okay…I’ll go with you."

Bane felt relief and peace for the first time in a long time. He held onto John, pressing his forehead to John’s.

"I will never make the same mistakes again. I’ll hold onto you for as long as you’ll let me."

John held onto him tightly, his chest heaving as if he tried to catch his breath and he believed him. He only nodded and kissed him again before saying,

"I love you."

"I love you too."

John smiled a little and Bane replaced his mask as he stood up, helping John return his mask.

"Let’s go then."

John only nodded, feeling Bane take his hand and lead him out.


	662. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames and Arthur are married now. Sometimes Eames still thinks about the beginning of his relationship with Arthur when he was still Neil.

Eames woke up early one morning and slowly climbed out of bed. pulling on his pajama pants before heading the kitchen and starting up the coffee maker. He yawned and searched the cupboards for some biscuits and when he found them, he set them on the counter and opened the package to remove one and eat it as he waited for the coffee to finish. 

When it went off, he fixed two cups and returned to the bedroom where Arthur was still asleep. He was still gloriously naked from last night and Eames paused to admire him for a moment, seeing the bit of his cheek peeking out from underneath the sheets that had slid off his waist. He set the cups down and got back in bed, sliding his hand over his hip as he kissed his shoulder, then his neck, then his ear as he heard Arthur humming in approval.

"Good morning, Mr. Eames."

He heard Arthur’s sweet, soft laugh.

"Good morning, Mr. Eames."

"I made coffee."

"Mmm…what time is it?"

Eames turned to pick up his phone and checked the time. 

"It’s eleven."

"Mmm I slept in. I should have gotten up earlier to hit the gym."

"It’s the weekend, you can sleep in a bit."

He sat up and let Arthur sit up too as he handed him his coffee and Arthur took a slow, hesitant sip. Eames still felt swoon when he looked at his husband, still loving how beautiful he was, his hair short and properly cut, the collection of beauty marks down his back and dotting his torso. He was all length and well toned muscle, properly trimmed and clean fingernails, his wedding band on his finger clinking against his mug as he held it. 

It felt like a life time ago that he met Arthur - back then he was Neil, going by his middle name. Neil was just some teenage punk who sold himself to perverse older man and Eames was sad to say he was one of them. He wasn’t too much older than Neil then, but he was old enough and he grew smitten with the boy. He bought his time at first and when Neil began to grow curious and impatient as to why Eames wasn’t sleeping with him, he began to push. Eames never considered himself a good man, a proper man, hence why he was buying a barely legal teenager turning tricks in a bar that people only approached him by word of mouth. But he found he wanted to know a little about this boy before defiling him completely.

When Neil began to give in a little, Eames found he couldn’t do anything out of basic hygiene. He took Neil to a hotel and had him shower - wash his hair, clean his fingernails and make sure every inch of him was fresh. Neil was scared and confused, paranoid that Eames was planning something but Eames reassured him that it was mostly for his own sake that needed Neil clean.

After that, it became a routine. Eames would pick him up, take him to a hotel, wait until he showered and then fuck him. It was like that for years, gradually building Neil up from this punk kid to a more sophisticated young adult. Eames had always felt strongly for him, not liking that Neil saw others, but knew better than to mention it, knowing better than to offer him a better life when Neil wasn’t ready. But the day Neil was ready to leave it all behind, Eames was there to take him from it. 

Neil had been groomed into something better than what he was, getting use to what Eames accustomed him to and he slowly returned Eames’ feelings.   
When Eames asked to marry him, Neil nearly broke down, so overwhelmed, having felt  broken for so long and now he was whole again. But Eames had loved him even when the darkest part of Neil had been the only thing visible. He said yes and signed their wedding certificate with his first name, Arthur. He wanted to leave everything about Neil behind him.

Since that moment, he was Arthur, only Arthur and Eames called him that constantly. 

"Why did you not go by Arthur when I met you?"

"I never liked the sound of my name before…until I heard you say it."

Eames smiled. 

Their relationship was not easy, it never had been and Eames knew that getting into it but on mornings like that, Eames felt it was worth it. Arthur looked at him and set his cup down as he asked,

"What?"

"Nothing…just thinking about how much I love you."

Arthur slid over, getting closer to him, giving Eames a chance to set his mug down as he put his arms around him, both of them falling back on the bed.

"I love you too."

Eames ran his fingers through Arthur’s hair, pulling it back to get a better look at him and kissed him again.


	663. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: part 1. Eames and Yusuf are best buddies, and popular on their dorm floor. Arthur is a dorky nerd in every way, a total killjoy. Eames a player.

Eames just got back to his dorm after his last class of the week. It was Friday and there was a line of parties coming up that he couldn’t wait to hit. He wasn’t part of any frats but he knew enough guys there to get invited constantly. There were dorm parties upstairs too and one down from his own room.   
As he made his way to his room, he nearly bumped into the nerdy little annoyance that lived next door to him, Arthur.

"Geez, watch out, mate."

Arthur looked embarrassed as he braced his books and laptop against him.

"Sorry."

Eames sighed and brushed past him as he went to his room. 

He got ready for the night and he and Yusuf soon left, passing Arthur’s room on their way, Eames peeking in to see him studying as always and then pushed it out of his mind as he went to the fraternity house for the first party of the night.

They met up with their other friends and once the frat party died down, they headed to the dorm party on the floor above theirs. Nearly the end of night, Eames was drunk and hanging onto Yusuf as they both laughed and made their way to their dorm room. As they fumbled with their keys and talked loudly to each other, Arthur poked his head out as he saw them.

"Hey, could you guys keep it down? It’s four in the morning."

Eames saw him and though Arthur’s tone was polite and soft, Eames took it as an attack.

"Why don’t you shut the fuck up and mind your own fuckin business!"

Yusuf cackled loudly, dropping the keys again as Arthur turned red and went back in his room. Eames turned back to the keys, picking them up and started to put the key in the lock.

"Fuckin tosser…he’s such a prissy little posh boy."

"You get so English when you’re pissed off your ass, mate."

"So do you."

They laughed again and tumbled into their room once the door was unlocked.  
The next morning, Eames woke up with a raging hangover, so did Yusuf but they still got to the dining hall to have a heavy breakfast. As they ate, they saw Arthur sitting by himself, still working and Eames vaguely remembered telling him off last night. He felt a little bad, but he was too hungover to think on it too much.


	664. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: The Bet part 2! Eames and Yusuf have a poker night with some friends in the commons area on the floor of their dorm. Eames is great at cheating, but so is Yusuf, and they quickly clean everyone else out. It's down to the 2 of them, and there are some onlookers. They get bored with trading snackfood and laundry tokens, so Yusuf offers a bet instead, just as Arthur comes out the the elevator and hurries to his room. Loser has to date Arthur for a month. Eames loses.

On a regular night, in the middle of the week,  Eames, Yusuf and a couple of other friends all sat in the common area of their dorm building for a game of cards.

Eames was pretty good and since they were all sad, broke college students, they usually bet laundry tokens, snack food or coffee. However, aside from Eames’ natural luck and excellence at the game, he also had a knack for cheating.

He and Yusuf played everyone around them gathering up a large pile of snacks, enough laundry tokens to cover them for at least two months and coffee for every day until the end of the month. When it started getting boring, they began to play for each other.

Yusuf was just as good and just as underhanded as Eames was, so the game went back and forth for a awhile, both of them essentially trading from their winnings. As the crowds thinned out and only a handful of people lingered, Yusuf made a suggestion.

"What do you say we up the stakes?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Yusuf thought for a moment, lifting up his stack of laundry token and letting them clack against each other as he kept thinking. Then, like a sign from God, their annoying little neighbor came back from class. Yusuf saw him coming in, holding his laptop, his books and he kept his head down as he hurried to the elevator and pressed the button to wait. He shifted from side to side, bracing his things against himself as he waited. Eames saw the evil smile spreading across Yusuf’s face and Eames turned to look behind him to see Arthur going into the elevator. He turned back to Yusuf.

"Loser’s gotta date the little bookworm for a month."

Nash, their mutual friend and one of the onlookers laughed loudly as he slapped the table. Eames didn’t look worried.

"Alright."

"No cheating."

Eames gave him a look.

"You’re one to talk."

"Clean hand, mate. On my honor."

Eames nodded and took Yusuf’s extended hand, shaking it as they agreed. Fair game, no cheating. 

When Yusuf called, Eames threw his cards down, smugly assuming he had won only to see Yusuf lay out his own hand and he smirked.

"Sorry, mate. You loose."

"Ah, fuck!"

Nash again laughed as Eames pouted.

"It’s just a month." Yusuf tried to reassure him.

"God…what the fuck am I going to do with him for a month?"

"Hey look at the bright side, he might not even bother with you." 

Nash agreed as Yusuf gathered the cards up again and Eames groaned.

"It’s gotta be a month?"

"Yeah and you can’t skip out on it. We’re roommates."

Eames sighed deeply, knowing he was right.

"Alright…when do I have to start?"

"Now if you can."

"I fucking hate you so much."

Yusuf and Nash only laughed as Eames stood up and headed to the elevator.


	665. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Part 3 Eames can't believe he has to date dorky boring Arthur, tries to get out of it several times with Yusuf. Yusuf is living it up, thinks it's hilarious. Finally Eames bites the bullet and tracks Arthur down. He asks him out, and Arthur goes red, so flustered, and Eames realizes Arthur actually really likes him. He's happy it's going to be so easy, that he doesn't have to put much effort into it. He's cocky about it, brags to Yusuf later though he still doesn't want to waste time on it

"Come on, Yusuf, anything else! I’ll do your disgusting laundry!"

Yusuf laughed as he laid in his bed, reading his chem book.

"No way. This is far too good. You have to be with that loser for a month, no seeing anyone else….it’s going to be hilarious."

Eames scoffed. He had pleaded with Yusuf to change his mind, but nothing was working. Yusuf was hell bent on seeing Eames suffer.

"What did I ever do to you?"

"Come on man, it’s just for laughs. Besides, he might put out for you!"

Eames rolled his eyes. He doubted that prude little snotty Arthur would put out for anyone, let alone Eames. A month of nothing on every end…Eames dreaded it.

Without wasting much more time, Eames left their dorm room and went next door, seeing Yusuf was peering out of their room as he sighed deeply and knocked on Arthur’s door. When he opened it, he seemed surprised to see Eames there and Eames tried to look happy to see him, but he was sure it was more confusion than anything. Arthur’s roommate was never around so it seemed as if Arthur had the room all for himself. 

"Eames?"

"Hey…how are you? Am I interrupting?"

"I was just studying. Did I…do something?"

"No, no…I just wanted to ask you something."

Arthur waited for Eames to ask, looking unsure and scared.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me sometime."

"Out…where?"

"On a date."

Eames leaned against the door, feeling cocky and confident, especially with the way that the red filled Arthur’s face. He sputtered for a moment, looking down as he started to toy with his fingers.

"Y-you…wanna go out with me?"

"Yeah, you know, we can get some coffee or go into town and grab something to eat."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to go out with me?"

"Because….you’re nice and I’ve been kind of a prick to you."

Arthur still looked down and he softly said,

"Okay…"

"Great, come on."

"Now?"

"Yeah, come on."

Arthur only grabbed his things and went out with Eames.

The coffee date wasn’t so bad and Eames realized that Arthur actually liked him. He was soft spoken and shy and he had a hard time looking up from his cup of coffee. But Eames found it easy, ridiculously easy and this month might not be as bad as he originally thought.

When he got back to his room after leaving Arthur at his, he sighed deeply as Yusuf looked up from his homework. 

"So? How was it?"

"It was easy. That kid is easier than I thought it would be. He’s so in love with me. He may actually put out."

He smugly answered, grinning as he started to take off his sneakers.

"That easy huh?"

"Oh yeah. This month will be a breeze. No effort whatsoever. I just gotta smile at the kid and he’ll light up. I still hate you for making me waste my time, though."

Yusuf laughed and went back to his school work.


	666. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: The Bet part 4 Eames takes Arthur out on their first date, to a movie. Arthur keeps staring at him and blushing, says he still can't believe it, that he'd always thought Eames hated him, that he never imagined Eames would even look twice at him. Eames can tell Arthur isn't confident in his looks or body, that he hides and isn't used to attention. Eames takes some perverse pleasure in making Arthur squirm, draping an arm over him or stealing some of his drink. It's all a game to Eames

It was the first date. Yusuf was all but literally rolling on the floor from amusement as Eames got ready in his _I’m-not-trying-but-I-am_ date outfit. It was jeans and a Henley shirt with his best trainers and his leather jacket. He ran his hand through his hair with a bit of product to keep it messy and he had made sure to leave a bit of scruff on his face. 

Yusuf laughed at him as he said,

"You’re going all out huh?"

"Nah. Just because I’m with a zero doesn’t mean I can’t be a ten."

Yusuf still laughed.

Eames grabbed his wallet and his phone and he went next door and picked up Arthur. He smiled his charming smile at him, seeing him look flustered. Eames was a bit surprised to see Arthur had really tried in looking nice that night, jeans, a plain shirt and his Converse sneakers, his hair brushed back and he didn’t wear his glasses. Usually, anytime Eames saw him, he was coming back from class or studying so he wore his glasses often. He did occasionally take them off, but not nearly enough. He bit his lip nervously as he said,

"Hey…so where we going?"

"Just a movie. Come on."

Arthur nodded and went with him after closing and locking his door. As they made their way to the elevator, Eames put his arm around him, watching the red bleed down from Arthur’s face to his neck as he looked down, his own hands twisting within each other because he had no idea what to do. 

At the theater, Eames bought the tickets and candy, Arthur refusing more than that and once they went in to get their seats, Eames noticed Arthur kept looking at him. He looked back at him as he asked,

"What?"

"I just….I just can’t believe I’m here."

"What, the movies?"

Arthur laughed a bit, a dimple showing up.

"No I mean on a date with you. I thought you hated me."

"Why would I hate you?"

"You were never very nice to me…actually no one really is."

He looked back down at his lap, toying with his fingers and for a second, Eames felt a little sorry for him. 

"Well…you know…I was pulling at your proverbial pigtails. Like when little boys hit and tease the girls they like."

Arthur gave a nervous laugh again and smiled a bit.

During the movie, Eames put his arm around him again, feeling Arthur tense up, the light from the screen showing how pink his face was and Eames was sure that Arthur wouldn’t even remember the movie afterwards.

When it was over, they went out to eat and Eames teased him a little, taking one of his fries, offering Arthur a bite of his burger, giving him charming smiles and watching him fluster unsure of what to do or how to respond. Eames noticed that Arthur wasn’t too confident in himself though he wasn’t sure why. He was in great shape and he actually was cute - that smile and those dimples were enough to make Eames think ‘ _in another situation…_ ' He wasn't even that annoying…he wasn't annoying actually. He just didn't know what to say though he tried. 

When Arthur got a bit of ketchup on the corner of his lip, Eames reached over to him and wiped it off with his thumb and Arthur blushed again, his tongue peeking out from the corner of his mouth as he said,

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

After dinner, they walked back to their building. It was a little cooler than either one expected and Arthur crossed his arms in front of him as he gave a little shiver.

"You cold?"

"I’m okay. I just should have brought a jacket."

Eames stopped for a moment, taking off his coat as he draped it over Arthur, hearing him protest, saying he couldn’t but Eames shushed him and left it on him.

"Don’t be stubborn. I’m fine. I at least wore long sleeves."

Arthur hung onto the sides of the coat as he looked down and said,

"Thanks."

Once back at Arthur’s door, he took off Eames’ jacket and held it for a moment before handing it back to him.

"Thank you for tonight…for dinner and the movie. I had a lot of fun."

"You’re welcome."

He wondered if he should take that first kiss. It was there for the offering, Arthur lingering as he looked for his keys, pausing to look back at Eames, his eyes flickering at his mouth. But Eames didn’t. He smiled and cupped his face and kissed his cheek instead. It was still enough for Arthur, who fidgeted and dropped his keys and bit his lip. Eames helped him, picking up the keys and opening the door for him.

"Good night. I’ll see you tomorrow."

"O-okay…"

Eames grinned at him and didn’t leave until Arthur closed the door to his room. Once he returned to his room, Yusuf was doing his homework and he stopped to look up at him, amusement still on his face.

"So? How’d it go?"

Eames threw his coat on his bed as he shrugged.

"It wasn’t so bad."


	667. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: The Bet 4.5, Arthur's POV when Eames asks him out and during the first date. I NEED MY LITTLE PUPPY'S THOUGHTS OK?!??!

One date was shocking enough but to be asked again? 

Arthur couldn’t make his heart stop beating so fast.

Throughout the day, Arthur couldn’t stop thinking about his date that night. He worried about what to do or what to say…he still wasn’t sure what made Eames ask him out, but at the same time he was just excited it happened.

When he went back to his room, he saw his roommate Dom there. He was just picking up a few things before he headed back to his girlfriend’s apartment and he barely said bye on his way out. Arthur, for once, didn’t care. He was grateful to have the room to himself so he could plan what to wear and plan he did. He pulled out every bit of clothing he had with him and tried his best to make an outfit that wouldn’t make him look like he was trying too hard or not trying at all. He vetoed all khakis and sweatpants and finally found a pair of nice looking jeans and a plain shirt. He only hoped it would be enough. 

When Eames picked him up, Arthur felt a little swoon, loving how good he looked and when he smiled, Arthur felt his stomach flip. Then, Eames put his arm around him and Arthur tensed, unsure if he should put his own arm around Eames’ waist or lean into it…he cursed himself for being so awkward.

At the movies, Eames paid for everything and when they sat down, Arthur looked at him in awe. He couldn’t believe Eames asked him out, couldn’t believe they were on a date, that he was here with Eames. Eames asked him what he was looking at and Arthur explained that he was stunned that he was there. No one was really nice to Arthur…his own roommate was tired of him almost instantly and did everything in his power not to be in the room with him. He was shy and nervous around people but everyone mistook it for arrogance or snootiness. Arthur wished more than anything that he could pluck up the courage to explain -  _no, I’m not stuck up, I’m shy please don’t be mean to me, I can hear what you say, I don’t think I’m a genius I just study all the time because no one invites me to do anything_. He had never felt so alone in his life. Even Eames, when he was mean to him, Arthur still felt he would forgive him because he harbored a bit of a crush on him. And now, they were on a date.

When they had dinner, Eames was flirty and sweet, offering him a bite of his burger since they had different ones and then stealing some of his fries when his were gone. Arthur couldn’t resist letting him and he blushed and nervously giggled and sighed to himself when Eames wiped ketchup off the corner of his mouth.

Even when they walked home and Eames gave him his jacket, Arthur felt a little more besotted. Eames was so nice to him, so sweet and when they got to Arthur’s door, Arthur wanted to kiss him so bad. He was too shy to try doing it himself, but he willed Eames to understand, to let him know it was okay for him to try but Eames didn’t. Instead, he was a gentleman and kissed his cheek, softly, sweetly and Arthur shivered as he felt his lips to his face. 

"I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Arthur nodded and replied nervously and when he fumbled and dropped his keys, he felt embarrassed and stupid but Eames helped him and opened the door for him and Arthur went in, his heart beating so fast it threatened to break through his chest. He couldn’t stop smiling, feeling everything would be different now, everything would finally be better.


	668. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: The Bet Part 5 Yusuf keeps prodding Eames for details, wanting to hear how miserable he is. Eames is surprised he isn't more miserable, but Arthur is more shy than snooty, thoughtful instead of nagging. Arthur keeps bringing Eames coffee, or texting him to encourage him before tests, brings him some food to his on campus job. At a movie Arthur awkwardly initiates a kiss, and he looks so hopeful Eames finally feels a little guilty.

"Come on, man. Tell me, he’s gotta be an annoying shit isn’t he?"

Eames scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

"Not even close."

It had been a week and a few days into dating Arthur and every day, Eames learned that he was mistaken about what kind of person Arthur was. Arthur was in fact, thoughtful and very considerate and really enamored with Eames. 

When Eames had a test he had to study for, Arthur offered to help him study and brought snacks for him as they both went over his work. Before Eames went in for the test, he got a text from Arthur, wishing him good luck and afterwards, he met him up with coffee.

Since Arthur’s roommate was gone most of the time, Arthur invited him over to watch movies or to do their homework and sit and talk. When Eames had to go to work, he was pleasantly surprised to go on his break and find Arthur waiting for him with lunch. Arthur thought of him constantly and worried as well that he was coming on too strong and he would apologize for his acts, all of which Eames told him were fine. In fact, he told him he appreciated it, which he found he actually did. 

When they went on dates, Arthur shyly offered his hand to be held, which Eames took. He put his arm around him when they sat side by side or when they walked and Arthur slowly learned to lean into his embrace, to hold his hand back firmly though he still blushed and nervously looked down. 

Eames began to feel something else too…guilt. He didn’t know going into this bet that Arthur had feelings for him and while at first he was able to just brush it all off and joke around with Yusuf about it, the more he got into the month, the more it stopped being funny. Arthur was so sweet to him, it started to hurt when they watched movies and Arthur curled up beside him, shyly looking up at him as if asking if it was okay. He wasn’t at all the person Eames had assumed  - that everyone assumed Arthur was.

One night as they hung out in Arthur’s room watching a movie on his laptop, laying on Arthur’s bed, Arthur’s head on Eames’ shoulder, his arm over him, he looked up and Eames felt his lips brushing over his jaw. Eames looked at him and saw the hope in his eyes, the concern that he had gone too far, the worry and nerves and Eames felt horrible. He was toying with his emotions but the offering and the temptation was there and Eames took it. He kissed Arthur, holding him tightly, feeling Arthur shiver and cling to him and when he pulled back, Arthur’s face was flushed and he looked down, nipping at his lip.

"I never kissed anyone before."

Eames felt that stab of guilt again. 

"I’m glad it was me then."

Arthur smiled.

"Me too."

Eames kissed him again so he wouldn’t have to look into his eyes and see that hope glowing in Arthur’s eyes.


	669. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: The Bet Part 6 Eames starts defending Arthur more to Yusuf, he's not a dork he's just shy, he's not a loser cause he's a virgin, he's just so self conscious he has a hard time letting people close. Yusuf starts joking that Arthur would drop trou and spread his legs in the quad if Eames told him to. Eames knows it's true, that while Arthur's nervous about sex he'd let Eames do anything, which makes Eames feel too guilty to do anything.

Eames sighed deeply as he stood up suddenly and picked up his books.

"Come on, Eames, I was just messing around!"

"Whatever, I’m going somewhere else to study."

He didn’t hear Yusuf’s retort as he slammed the door behind him and went next door to Arthur’s room. 

It was another week and with every passing day, Eames found himself feeling a little more guilty. Arthur was offering up everything and had even subtly offered Eames to stay the night with him, mentioning that his roommate only came back every couple of days and they’d be alone.

Eames had discovered that Arthur was a virgin, untouched though not without want. No one had ever given him the chance before, except Eames. When they kissed, he could sense how much Arthur wanted more, feeling him pressing against him, taking Eames’ hands and moving them downwards or lifting up his shirt to give him the hint but Eames couldn’t. He found he couldn’t because he knew how Arthur felt about him.

Yusuf still found this to be a fun game and mocked Arthur relentlessly for being a loser, for being stuck up and a prude on top of that. Eames use to join in and laugh…now he was getting fed up hearing it. He even stopped telling Yusuf anything, which only lead him to speculate.

Arthur welcomed him into his room and they both lay on Arthur’s bed, doing their school work, talking a little. Eames felt better being with him, smiling when Arthur smiled, laughing when Arthur laughed. When they finished their work, he asked,

"Want to eat?"

"Sure."

Arthur was self conscious about what he was wearing. He didn’t like to look messy around Eames but Eames told him he didn’t mind. But even if they went to the dining hall, Arthur still took off his glasses and tried to look decent. That night was no different and Eames stopped him as he took his face in his hands and kissed him.

"You look cute. We’re just going to the dining hall."

Arthur blushed and just grabbed his hoodie as they left. Now when Eames put his arm around him, he felt Arthur putting his own arm around his waist and leaning towards his embrace. 

When Eames did eventually go back to his room, Yusuf was there, talking to him normally, though he did ask,

"How was your night?"

"It was fine."

"You hang out with Arthur?"

"Yeah. You know I did."

"Hey, you gotta tell me."

Eames sighed deeply as he looked at him.

"What?"

"He put out for you yet?"

"No….I haven’t asked."

"Why? You know he’d let you fuck him in the quad if you told him to."

"I know."

Eames knew Arthur’s willingness. It’s because he was so willing to do anything that Eames did nothing. He was feeling bad enough taking advantage of Arthur’s feelings…he wouldn’t do anymore damage.

Yusuf made another comment, but Eames ignored him.

The next time he hung out with Arthur, they were making out a bit, Eames feeling Arthur trying to take it a bit further. He kissed him a few more times before pulling back and saying,

"We should go out tonight."

Arthur looked a little confused but he smiled a little and answered.

"I don’t feel like going out tonight."

"Okay…then how about a movie?"

"I thought…"

He trailed off and then sat up, looking rejected. Eames knew he had to smooth this over without telling him the truth so he swept his hair away from his face and kissed him again.

"Hey…I know what you’re thinking. I’m not turning you down. It’s just been a few weeks and it’s your first time. The last thing I want to do to you is mess it up and make it awful."

Arthur nodded, looking back at him shyly.

"Okay."

Eames kissed him again before he said,

"I care a lot about you, you know."

When he said it, he found it to be the truth and his heart clenched in guilt as Arthur hugged him, burying his face against his neck.


	670. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: The Bet part 7 Arthur keeps being wonderful, and Eames genuinely enjoys his company, starts to prefer it to his other friends. One night he's watching a movie in Arthur's room and Arthur starts touching his thigh. Eames feels like he should stop him but it also feels good. But then Arthur tries to go down on him and Eames has to stop him cause it's not fair. Arthur says he just thought Eames was getting bored, wanted to make him happy, and Eames feels SO guilty that he comes clean.

By the middle of the month, Eames was growing tired of his friends. Yusuf and Nash didn’t know when to quit and Eames began to get irritated because they didn’t know. They didn’t know Arthur was a sweet person who had nothing bad to say about anyone, who was self conscious but so giving and welcoming and he made Eames feel both parts great and guilty. 

He started to spend more time with Arthur rather than his roommate and friends, mainly because his company was always better. They had several more dates and studied together and when Eames had work and got his break, he started to expect Arthur there and he was, with lunch or coffee for him. Eames began to regret this bet. 

One night, as they watched a movie, he felt Arthur’s hand on his leg. He didn’t think much of it, his hand just resting there until he felt his fingers actually moving, smoothing over his thigh, gradually moving inwards and upwards. Eames didn’t stop him, though he knew he should have because he knew where this would lead. He couldn’t bring himself to do anything else but kiss Arthur and that took him a while to do. Now, feeling Arthur’s hand touching him, made him nervous and uneasy. 

Arthur turned towards him, kissing him and Eames kissed him back, holding onto him, sighing when felt Arthur move from his mouth to his throat, down to his chest and Eames realized Arthur was moving downwards. When he felt him undoing his jeans, he knew he had to stop him.

"Arthur, no wait…don’t."

"What’s wrong?"

He seemed concerned and his worry and confusion made Eames feel awful.

"You don’t have to do that."

Arthur looked hurt again and Eames wanted to make that look go away forever.

"I just wanted to make you happy."

"I am happy."

"It’s just that you seem bored with me. I know I’m not experienced but I want to try…"

Eames sat up, scrubbing his hand over his face and he knew he couldn’t do this anymore. It was becoming more difficult, his feelings getting mixed up in this and he knew Arthur was in love with him. He couldn’t lie to him anymore. At that moment, it became too much for Eames to carry. He took Arthur’s hand.

"Arthur…I’m not bored with you."

"Then…why don’t you want to do anything with me?"

"It’s not fair to you….I have to tell you something."

"What?"

Eames took a deep breath and looked down at his hand as he swallowed hard.

"A month ago…Yusuf and I were playing a card game and we made a bet…loser had to…"

He couldn’t even bring himself to say it and he wondered why he ever thought this would be hilarious. This wasn’t funny, there was nothing funny about it and he didn’t know what he was thinking. Arthur didn’t have to hear the rest as he yanked his hand away from Eames’.

"I was a bet? You lost a bet so you had to…date me?"

It sounded worse hearing it from Arthur’s mouth, his tone so wounded.

"It started that way but it turned into something real."

"You were just playing with me?"

"No! At first it was supposed to be a game, but it’s not anymore."

Arthur stood up and grabbed Eames’ things, shoving them at him.

"Get out. Get out of my room and never speak to me again."

"Arthur…"

"Just get out!"

Eames stood up, holding his things and Arthur opened the door for him and the moment Eames stepped out, the door was slammed behind him. Eames set his things down to get his shoes on and then attempted to knock on Arthur’s door.

"Arthur…please let me explain. I’m sorry…"

He heard no response and Eames picked up his things and went back to his room.


	671. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: The Bet 7.5, the chapter from Arthur's POV please.

Arthur kept trying to mess around with Eames. 

He kept trying and trying and being turned down at every chance. He wasn’t sure what it was about him that made Eames turn him down, but he was starting to feel a little hurt. 

When Eames told him it was because it was too soon, Arthur understood. It was very gentlemanly of him and Arthur was smitten even more when Eames said they should wait. 

Then one night, Arthur decided that even if it wasn’t sex, he wanted to do something with Eames. He was going crazy thinking about him, feeling his hard on through his jeans when they made out, loving the feel of Eames’ muscles under his hands when he touched his back or his shoulders and it was starting to become too much. 

When Eames came over to watch a movie, Arthur started to touch his leg, feeling Eames tense and then look at him as they started to kiss. Arthur loved kissing Eames. He had never kissed anyone before so he didn’t have anything to compare it too, but he knew he loved kissing Eames. Eames had perfect lips made for kissing and he was good at it. Arthur use to be self conscious that he was a terrible kisser, but Eames reassured him that he wasn’t, that he loved kissing him too. As Arthur worked up his courage, he slid his hands on Eames’ body, pulling up his shirt as he began to kiss his throat, then his chest and he began to ease himself down to Eames’ jeans.

He was excited to try this, to do something for him that would make Eames feel good and as he started to undo the button, Eames stopped him. Arthur felt rejected again as he sat up, wondering why Eames wouldn’t let him touch him, why he wouldn’t let him advance further in their relationship. Then, Eames began to explain to him why and the moment the words started coming out of his mouth, Arthur made the connection.

He was a bet. He was a joke between Eames and his friends. 

Arthur began to feel crushed and hurt and he demanded Eames leave. The last thing he wanted was for Eames to see him crying, to see how hurt he really was. How could he hurt him like that? He began to feel stupid, thinking someone like Eames could even like someone like him. When he finally got Eames out of his room, he closed and locked the door and not a moment too soon as he felt the tears running down his face. He could hear Eames right outside and even though he said he was sorry, Arthur couldn’t let him in.  
He had made a fool of him…he had toyed with him. He was nothing but a joke.   
Arthur shut off his lights and laid in his bed, cradling his pillow against his face as he cried quietly to himself and fell asleep like that.

Sometime in the middle of the night, he heard his roommate coming in. Arthur woke up, his head hurting, his eyes feeling tired.

"Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you."

"It’s fine."

His voice sounded scratchy and Dom turned on the light.

"Did you just get in?"

He saw Arthur was still dressed and laying on top of his bed rather than under the sheets. He looked confused at first, then he saw Arthur’s face and he then looked uneasy.

"No, I had a bad night. It’s fine."

He got under his blanket and sheets, turning his back to Dom as he held his pillow again. Dom shifted a bit, wanting to ask if he was alright but Arthur clearly didn’t want to talk about it so he undressed and got into his pajamas and went to bed himself. Arthur was awake again, listening to the noise right outside his door and he wondered if he could even face his floor tomorrow. He was sure everyone knew what had happened…he was going to be the butt of this great big joke and everyone would laugh at him. It was bad enough they already mocked him, but now…now…Arthur swallowed hard, wiping at his eyes again as he thought about transferring dorm buildings.


	672. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: The Bet Part 8 so after Eames comes clean, Arthur had kicked him out of his room and wont talk to him. He ignores Eames' calls and texts, wont answer his door, pretends Eames isn't even there when Eames tries to talk to him in person. All he'll say is "leave me alone Eames." But Eames can see how much he's hurting, and gets pissed any time he hears someone making fun of Arthur, almost punches Yusuf when Yusuf says Arthur's stupid for walking away from the only person to even look at him.

The worse thing of it all, was how Arthur shut him out completely.

Eames kept trying to apologize, trying to find a moment to talk to Arthur, but he was turned away. He even woke up early and waited for Arthur to come out of his room to go to class, but the moment Arthur opened the door, he was shocked to see Eames, then angry as he side stepped him and went to the stairs, avoiding the elevator altogether. He wouldn’t speak to him, answer his calls, his texts, when Eames could get him in the hallway, Arthur would either act like he wasn’t there or just say,

"Leave me alone."

He felt embarrassed and Eames could see it.

His friends didn’t make it any easier. Nash and all them would laugh at Arthur when they saw him in the halls, in the quad, in the dining hall, Yusuf was no better, mocking Eames, telling him he owed him money now that he lost the bet. 

"The full month wasn’t over! You lost again!"

"I don’t care. Just shut up."

"Come on, mate, twenty, up front."

Eames gave him twenty dollars, jamming it in Yusuf’s hand.

"Here, here. Here’s your fucking money, now piss off."

"What’s your problem? You knew this shit was a joke. You’re the one that thought it would be easy to land the little loser. Besides, how fucking stupid is he for walking away from the one person paying him attention."

"He’s not stupid and he’s not a loser, shut up! Don’t you fucking talk about him like that again or I’ll cave your fucking face in!"

Yusuf stopped laughing, holding his hands up as he said,

"Alright, fuck…sorry."

Eames was like that with the rest of his friends too, threatening them when they talked about Arthur until they stopped. 

Anytime Eames saw Arthur now, he saw how sad he was, how hurt he looked and it seemed as if he was trying to make himself smaller and less noticiable. Eames tried his best to keep tabs on him, but Arthur started switching up his schedule, his patterns, wanting not to be seen. Eames didn’t count on how much he would miss him. He really had begun to feel something for Arthur, liking what he saw when Arthur revealed a new part of himself. He missed his company, he missed his smile, his laugh. He missed him so much and now that the guilt was gone, the regret replaced it. 

Eames knew he had to get him to talk to him, he had to apologize to him, he had to win him back.

The first thing he did was begin to write him notes. He was lucky that on his first try, he caught Arthur’s roommate leaving the room. He stopped him as he said,

"Hey, hey, mate could you do me a favor?"

"Uh yeah…what’s up?"

"You’re Arthur’s roommate right?"

"Yeah, how do you know Arthur?"

"Uh, long story. But could you give this to him?"

He handed Dom the folded up notebook paper and Dom looked at it as he said,

"Sure. What is it?"

"It’s a love letter so unless you wanna read something like that…"

"Uh no, that’s fine. You’re sending Arthur a love note?"

Eames frowned as he realized even his roommate didn’t know him.

"Yeah man. He’s a nice guy if you get to know him. Could you give that to him now? Before you go? I know you’re hardly around."

"Sure. No problem…uh…"

"Eames."

"Eames…I’m Dom."

They shook hands and Dom returned to his room while Eames waited in the hallway until Dom returned.

"He’s asleep but I left it under his glasses."

"Thanks."

Dom nodded and went on his way as Eames sighed, looking at the still closed door. He wanted to wait for him, he wanted to see him again but he had class to go to. He only hoped he would see him later that day.


	673. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: The Bet, 9 Eames goes to Arthur's door and can hear him crying. He knocks but Arthur just goes silent. Eames gets scared Arthur's actually going to hurt himself, and picks the lock. Arthur isn't happy he's there, starts telling him off that he's a selfish prick, that Arthur never did anything to deserve that, then goes on that he should have known better, of course Eames wouldn't like him back, if that's why Eames would barely kiss him. Eames said he felt like he was taking advantage

After a week of being dodged, Eames decided to just wait it out in front of Arthur’s door. Eventually, he’d have to come out for class, or when Dom came back, for food, for the bathroom…something. And Eames would be there when that door opened.

He ditched class to stay in front of Arthur’s door one afternoon, listening, not hearing anything and wondering if Arthur was in class. If he was, then he’d be in place for when he returned. He sat in front of his door and waited and waited and then he heard something. It came from Arthur’s room and Eames turned his head to press his ear to the door and listened.

It was faint and soft, but he heard it. Arthur crying. The sound was more heartbreaking than Eames ever imagined and he sighed deeply, wishing he could comfort him - but it was his fault that Arthur was like that in the first place. He listened, punishing himself by hearing Arthur’s heartbreak, listening to his soft crying and then Eames felt concern. What if Arthur would hurt himself? He couldn’t have that on his conscious too so he got up and went down the hall to the R.A to tell him that his friend needed a spare key for his room and after getting it, he returned to Arthur’s door and let himself in.

Arthur was shocked, he sat up and wiped at his face.

"What are you doing here?"

Eames closed the door and pocketed the key.

"I needed to see you. I was worried."

"What do you care?"

"Arthur…I really wanted to talk to you. You’ve been avoiding me."

"Yeah, there’s a reason for it! You humiliated me! Everyone knew you were just dating me as a joke! You didn’t care about me at all, you were just trying to win your bet."

"I do care about you."

Arthur scoffed, wiping at his eyes, getting off his bed.

"Sure. You care about me so much you decided to go out with me as a bet. You knew that I liked you and this is what you do. What did I ever do to you that you felt I deserved that?"

"Nothing…you didn’t deserve it."

"I should have known when you showed up at my door out of nowhere. What was I thinking someone like you could like me…I should have known it was just a joke. That’s why you wouldn’t kiss me for so long. That’s why you didn’t want to do anything with me. I would have figured that was all part of the joke."

"I didn’t want to take advantage of you more than I already did. I felt terribly guilty…you ended up being so different than what I thought you’d be."

"You really hurt me…and now you want to alleviate your guilt. Fine, you’re forgiven. Now go."

"I don’t want to alleviate anything. I will carry this forever,  but I want you back. I miss you. I miss your company, I miss you being around…"

Arthur scoffed again, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I’m sure."

"Arthur…"

"Is this part of the bet? Did you have to come here and apologize?"

"No, no bet. I wrote to you a couple of times. Didn’t you get them?"

"Yeah…I got them."

"I really am sorry. I want you back."

Arthur looked more wounded with every word Eames said. He shook his head and walked him to the door.

"Just stop. Just…stop. Please leave me alone…you hurt me enough. What more do you want?"

"I want you."

"Stop…"

"Arthur….please let me prove to you that I really am sorry."

"You can’t."

Eames frowned as he stepped back out in the hallway and Arthur started to close his door again.

"Arthur…do you remember when we went to the park in the middle of the night and we swung on the swings and we stayed there until the morning, just holding hands?"

Arthur looked away, his eyes closing as tears gathered, his hand coming up to his face. Eames kept going.

"I didn’t have to do that. I wanted to be with you. This stupid bet was just that, stupid. I made a huge mistake but I want to make it up to you. I really do care about you."

Arthur looked back at him, his eyes glassy. He looked as if he had more questions and Eames felt he was finally getting through to him.

"Arthur…please. Let’s start again."

"Let me think about it."

Eames nodded, a bit hopeful as he stepped away.


	674. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: The Bet final! Eames says he's so sorry, that it was a mean thing to do, that Arthur's great and he really does like him, that he wanted to do everything and more but felt too guilty without telling Arthur the truth. Then it's a reversal, Eames bringing Arthur thoughtful gifts, food, texting him encouragingly. It's slow but Arthur grows to trust him again, sees Eames is sincere this time. Decides to give him another shot.

Eames continued trying, hoping to get back in Arthur’s good graces.   
Eventually, when Arthur finally let him explain himself, Eames came clean about everything.

"It was stupid…and I only did it because I didn’t know how wonderful you really are. I didn’t know how much I’d end up falling for you and caring about you. I swear it when I said I didn’t want to take advantage of you. It would have been wrong of me to do things to you…I felt guilty. But I did. I wanted to do all those things…I wanted you. I still do. And I don’t want to let you go without a fight."

Arthur looked tired and he looked down at the space between them as they sat down in Arthur’s dorm room. He was too embarrassed to go out in public with Eames, knowing that everyone knew.

"I don’t know if I could trust you anymore…"

"I’ll work on it. I’ll work on you trusting me again."

Arthur said nothing but Eames knew it was a step in the right direction.

After that, Eames did everything he could to get Arthur back. He never had to work on getting anyone before, so he wasn’t sure what to do, except what Arthur had done for him earlier. He hesitantly went over to his room, holding pizza, or some snacks so they could study together. He brought him coffee in the mornings when he knew Arthur had a later morning class. When he mentioned a test or an assignment or an essay, Eames texted him, telling him he was going to do well, good luck. He would walk with him in between classes, even though Arthur nervous to let it happen, but Eames swore everyone had forgotten about it already.

In some way he was right, his friends eventually forgot or got bored of the whole thing and Yusuf backed way off after having his face caved in. 

Then one day when Eames took his break from work, he saw Arthur there. He had coffee in his hands and Eames thought it was the best thing he’d seen in weeks. When Arthur allowed it, Eames took him on dates again, movies, dinner, walks in the park near their campus, movies in Arthur’s room and anything Eames thought Arthur would enjoy doing. Little by little, he began winning Arthur over again, showing him how sincere he was. One night when he brought him back to his room, they stood at his door and Eames wondered if he could kiss him. He felt like it had been so long and he never recalled being so nervous to kiss anyone before. 

"Can I kiss you?"

Arthur looked down, a bit pink in the face as he bit his bottom lip and nodded.  
Eames couldn’t believe it and he smiled as he leaned closer to him, kissing him like he did that first time, but now…now he was just as invested as Arthur. It was as if it was their first kiss, the intensity, the heat and Eames knew he wanted this more than anything in his life. As they pulled back from each other, Arthur’s eyes slowly opened and he blushed again, sighing softly and Eames smiled, feeling the same way.

"Good night."

Arthur nodded.

"Good night."

"Can I take you out tomorrow?"

Arthur nodded and dropped his keys, just like the first time. Eames leaned down, picking them up and opening his door for him. Arthur just blushed again.  
After some time, when they studied one day, Arthur said,

"I think…maybe this can work."

Eames looked up from his book as he smiled a bit.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He gave a small smile and Eames took his hand and leaning over and kissing him. They made it official this time and Eames swore that he would never hurt him again, he would be honest with him and Arthur nodded, believing him.   
They continued dating throughout the semester and no one said anything. Yusuf did ask him questions, mostly out of confusion.

"I thought he was done with you."

"Nah…I won him back."

"I didn’t think you’d like him."

"Me either. But you know, I have to thank you."

"Thank me? You just went through hell."

"Yeah but…I wouldn’t have met him if it wasn’t for you."

Yusuf gave a small laugh.

"I’m sorry I made fun of you before…I really didn’t think you were taking it seriously. Not until you threatened me anyway."

"I’m sorry about that."

"Nah, I deserved it. I was being an asshole."

"You were."

Yusuf nudged him.

By the end of the semester, they had been dating steadily and Arthur flourished with him, feeling better about himself, about being with Eames, about being around other people. 

"What are we going to do about the summer?"

They lay in Arthur’s room, the heat rising with each day so Eames wore a singlet and jeans, Arthur in a t-shirt and jeans.

"We can still see each other. I don’t live too far from here and neither do you."

"Yeah…we can."

Arthur was quiet for just a second until he asked.

"What about next semester?"

"I was thinking….maybe we can get an apartment on campus."

Arthur sat up and looked at him.

"You want to live with me?"

"Yeah. It’ll be easier to see each other, it would be just for the semester in case you get tired of me."

Arthur laughed a bit.

"I wouldn’t get tired of you."

"Me either."

Arthur smiled and Eames pulled him close so they could kiss.

"So?"

"Yeah…let’s do that. Eames?"

"Hm?"

Arthur was quiet, going over the thoughts in his mind, trying to find a way to say what he wanted and Eames let him, holding his hand. Then, Arthur shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"Nevermind."

Eames laughed and pulled him down, hugging him, kissing him again and again.


	675. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Where did we leave off on ballet!Arthur! Did they do the nasty yet? If not Eames pops his cherry and the next day Arthur has to squirm his way through a class cause his ass is killing him.

When Arthur came home from class one night, he was surprised to see Eames waiting in hallway for him. He smiled as Eames took his hand, pulling him close and kissing him hello.

"Are you tired?"

"No, I just feel gross."

"Want to come over?"

Arthur blushed. Every time Arthur went to Eames’ apartment, they got further and further in the physical aspect of their relationship. They went out on dates - mostly on the weekends when Arthur didn’t have class and he was able to clear his side class in the morning and see Eames in the afternoon. But when they began getting physical, it happened in Eames’ apartment. Arthur found out things about himself that he didn’t know he liked until Eames brought it out of him. Now all that was left was for them to have sex and Arthur felt that tonight would be the night.

Sure enough, after a shower and a change of clothes, his yoga pants and flimsy t-shirt, he went over to Eames’ apartment. They had a bite to eat and soon they were making out on Eames’ couch. Arthur felt more comfortable each time, slowly removing his clothes, feeling good and not as if he was going to come in his pants like a teenager, loving Eames’ touch, leaning towards it more, not feeling so shy that he could moan now, but the pink always stayed high in his cheeks.

As Eames pulled at the drawstrings of his pants, he smiled at Arthur and asked him,

"Do you want to go to my room?"

Arthur bit his lip, feeling ready so he nodded and held onto Eames as he lifted them up and walked them to his room. 

Arthur lost his virginity and spent the night at Eames’ apartment. In the morning, he felt Eames’ hand on his back, his fingers walking down his back, his palm resting as Eames would lean down and kiss his skin. Arthur woke up feeling good, happy and…sore. He was sore in places he didn’t know could be sore and he whined a little as he turned.

"Oh…ow…I’m sore."

"Aw…do you want me to kiss it better?"

Arthur found himself blushing and biting his lip again as his heart beat furiously and he said yes. After being eaten out and coming almost as hard as he had the previous night, Arthur limped his way to his apartment for a fast shower and a change of clothes. Eames took him to class since he had to go to work too and when he stopped the car, he kissed Arthur, deeply, passionately, making Arthur want to ditch class. When Eames pulled back, he smiled at him and said,

"I’ll drive you home when you’re done."

"My class isn’t as long as your shift."

"Oh yeah…"

"It’s okay, I’ll walk home."

"Can you walk?"

Arthur felt his face get hot and Eames laughed.

"Just stick around, I got a short shift anyway."

"Okay."

"Alright, go before you’re late."

So Arthur did. Or rather, he tried.

Class was excruciating. Everything was sore and he felt tight and clumsy - like an amateur and he groaned and cringed as he fumbled his way through class. He got a lot of weird looks and giggles and when class was over, he felt a bit better but still achy. 

He waited for Eames right outside of the garage, grateful to be standing still. Eventually, Eames came out, wearing his mechanic’s jumpsuit as he said,

"Why are you out here?"

"I didn’t…"

He cast a look over to the garage where Eames’ coworkers and Arthur’s one time bullies were and Eames nodded.

"Ah, right. So you want to head out? Get some lunch?"

Arthur nodded and Eames only left to grab his keys as they headed for his car. On their way, Eames asked him,

"How was class?"

Arthur groaned.

"It was like my first day…I’m sore."

"Want me to make it better?"

"You didn’t make it better…."

Eames laughed.


	676. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Moar Brothel!Evelyn - Forrest convinces Evie that she doesn't need to sell herself and can work for him no strings attached. How about the first time she cooks for Forrest and her joy (and blushes) with how much he likes her food and the respect he shows her? She could easily fall for Forrest.

It took very little convincing for Forrest to get Evelyn to quit working at Can-Can’s and come work for him. She was scared at first, afraid of what anyone would say, she was sure customers would recognize her, make comments, be rude to her, but Forrest promised her she would be alright. 

She took late shifts at first, keeping to herself and cleaning, keeping her head down and trying to remain unnoticed.

Her style of dress was now different, much less flashy, plainer, simpler, her hair down most times with the exception of a headband to keep her hair out of her face. She didn’t mind cleaning and picking up after customers - it was a lot better than unsuccessfully selling one’s body.

When Forrest noticed the good job she was doing, how much more comfortable she was becoming, he asked her if she wanted more shifts, or earlier shifts. He noticed the uncertainty in her eyes when he asked, as if she was expecting Forrest to “expect more.” Forrest had never been that kind of man. In fact, their first night at Can-Can’s, Forrest talked to her and didn’t lay a finger on her. Because he understood that her time was money, he still paid her and she felt respected for the first time. 

She was still hesitant to accept earlier shifts but she realized she couldn’t stay hidden forever.

Working morning shifts gave Evelyn free time for the rest of the day, most of which she spent hanging around Forrest anyway. She would often bring him lunch, which Forrest greatly appreciated. The first time she did it, she was scared that Forrest wouldn’t accept it, but he did and immediately ate it, nodding and approving of her cooking.

"You can cook for me anytime, Evie."

She blushed and did just that. Once Evelyn was done with her morning shift, she would go home and make lunch for Forrest, bringing it back to him and talking with him while he sat down and ate. Forrest was very kind to her - while his brothers remained silent and awkward around her, Forrest was sweet and respectful. Evelyn began to fall for him. 

She liked how good Forrest was to her, how respectful, how everything he did for her, made her feel special. Forrest wasn’t much for words but after a bit of a sit down with him, he opened up a little and talked. He spoke of his brothers, of his business and Evelyn would listen, smiling and being interested. She noticed Forrest liked to have something in his hands, holding a cup or a cigar. It was when he asked her about herself that she would get nervous all over again.

"Why’d you work at that place Evie?"

"I told you…no one would hire me unless it was to lower myself."

She felt embarrassed to speak of her past. Most men that came onto her treated her like a freak, like some sort of kink they were experimenting with and they loved to humiliate her more than anything else. She would feel her face getting warm even thinking about it and Forrest didn’t bring it up again.   
One morning, just as Evelyn was getting ready to leave, she ran into a former customer. He followed her around the restaurant, tugging at her skirt, offering her some money, “for old time’s sake” and laughing at her as she grew flustered and pulled away, trying to get her skirt out of his hands. She rushed out, determined to get away from the man as he followed her out, pulling at her hair, forcing her to stop and she cried out when Forrest appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. The man let go and Evelyn gathered her hair over her shoulder, stepping away as the man said,

"You got yourself a whore here Bondurant. Makin’ some money on the side there with that business?"

"You get away from my property and don’t you ever show your face ‘round these parts again."

"You can’t-"

"I said, get away."

It was a hard tone of voice and the man left without another word. Forrest turned to Evelyn as he asked her,

"You okay?"

She nodded and Forrest took her home, just to be sure. As they approached her little home at the start of the woods, Evelyn looked at Forrest and said,

"Thank you. Not just for today but…for everything."

He nodded and she leaned closer to him, kissing his cheek. She flushed as she pulled away and got out of Forrest’s car. She began to make her way around and instead, she went back, standing by the driver’s side as she said,

"Forrest? Would you come over for dinner tonight?"

"I’d be honored to."

She smiled.

"Okay. Seven sharp."

"I’ll be here."

She then turned and went home, not hearing Forrest’s car pull away until she closed the door behind her.


	677. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Sequel to ballet!John. Bane comes back from Gotham. This means reunion sex.

John couldn’t return to Gotham for months and in those months, he was in Barsad’s care. 

The remains of the League took Barsad’s word as law - because Bane passed on his power to him. John couldn’t go back but he had no desire to be anywhere else. He knew Barsad would lead him back to Bane. He just had to be patient. 

After months of waiting, he was returned to Gotham. He was returned to his apartment and told to gather his belongings and he was brought to a beautiful penthouse where he was told to wait. John waited, patiently, faithfully, knowing that Bane would come back to him. He promised him and Barsad and the rest of the League wouldn’t have brought him back if they didn’t know Bane was coming back.

In the meantime, he practiced. He stretched and danced and moved about the penthouse he was given, keeping up with his skill.

He had hoped that any time he left, when he came back, Bane would be waiting for him, but he wasn’t. Even as he practiced, he felt Bane everywhere in the room, as if he was still watching him somehow. 

One night, as John slept, he woke up to someone sitting beside him. At first, he thought it was a dream but as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he saw it was, it was Bane. 

"Bane! You came back!"

He threw himself at him, feeling Bane catch him as he was pulled closer to him. John kissed his neck, at his shoulder through his coat and he sighed, holding onto him tightly. The relief he felt racing through him made him want to cry, overwhelmed with emotion and all the things he wanted to tell him faded away as he felt Bane sigh.

"I’ve missed you."

John smiled.

"I missed you too. What took you so long to come back? It’s been nearly a year."

"I had to recover…I was badly injured."

John felt worry and fear coming through him as he pulled at Bane’s coat.

"Oh my God, why didn’t you call someone?"

"I couldn’t risk it. I didn’t want any attention brought to you."

"But you’re okay?"

"I’ve healed enough."

"Enough? Are you still-"

"Shh….enough. I’ve missed you and thought of you every moment I was away from you."

John smiled and felt a bit of warmth in his face as he began to undress for Bane, pulling his shirt off and then his pajama pants as Bane stood up and took off his coat. John noticed how he moved slowly, carefully and the last thing he removed was the mask. He took a soft sigh as he pulled it back and got in bed with John. 

John had remained untouched by anyone since Bane, he felt that as his fingers penetrated his dancer and John winced as if it was his first time. So Bane moved slowly, taking his time, all while devouring John’s mouth. 

"I thought of you every day…" John whimpered as he said it, his entire body shaking.

Bane had never felt so loved, so wanted in his life. He kissed John more before slowly pressing his cock inside him. John whined, slowly taking him, feeling his body stretching and opening for him. 

"John…"

John breathed slowly, feeling Bane inside him and it felt like it took forever before Bane was fully seated. But he loved it, he loved the feel of him, having missed him for nearly a year even though he had only had Bane once before. He was for Bane, he understood that now and he knew he loved him when he faithfully waited for his return. It hadn’t even dawned on him that he could move on with his life, he could leave, he could do anything, something with his career but he didn’t. He needed Bane to come back before he could advance.  
Bane took his time, moving carefully, not wanting to hurt him, but missing him so much, resisting from going faster though John’s soft whimpers turned to loud moans of pleasure.

In the end, it was absence and crushing pleasure that did them both in and soon, they lay side by side, panting for air, hot and exhausted. John turned to Bane, sliding under his arms, demanding to be held so Bane did.   
In the morning, John woke up when he felt Bane sitting up, turning to get his mask back on and getting back in bed. John sighed, holding him again.

"I thought you were leaving."

"I have you again, beloved. I won’t leave you twice."

John smiled, feeling Bane pulling him in tighter into their embrace.

"Will you still dance for me?"

"Yes. I was actually thinking of my career. I haven’t advanced in the past year."

"You still can. You have the talent for it."

"Do you think so?"

"I do. So long as you still dance for me."

John smiled, turning a bit more, feeling his body ache like before, but he enjoyed it. He believed Bane when he said he could succeed. And now he felt he really would because even if he didn’t make it to a stage, Bane would still be the most important audience.


	678. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Beardy Hardy!Eames is the soldier of fortune/mercenary hired to rescue kidnapped Socialite!Arthur. But by the time he gets there, Arthur is in the process of saving his own damn self (and doing a pretty good job of it, because ARTHUR!).

Eames took another glance at the photo in his hand as he made his way to the last known location where Arthur was being held.

Eames had been hired by Arthur’s father to get Arthur back from some kidnappers who were holding him for ransom. Arthur’s father did not negotiate with kidnappers so he hired Eames get his son back. Eames himself had a questionable reputation but when the price was right, he was willing to play on the side of the angels. Eames was trained in the Royal Army then defected to sell his skills to the highest bidders. He had done many jobs that left bad tastes in his mouth, left him with scars and close to death but also left him financially well off. He was reckless and fearless and was known for getting the job done no matter the cost.

He wore his usual gear for the job - his cargos, a bullet proof vest, gloves, boots, a form fitting shirt and armed to the teeth. He scratched at his beard as the car rolled along near the docks and he was surprised to see he was close to the docks but the address a condo building where Arthur was supposedly being held. 

He slowly got out and made his way to the building, stopping in the shadows to look through his binoculars to see if he could spot Arthur. Instead he counted guards and after getting a rough estimate, he made his way inside.

There was no hail of bullets, just soft sighs as Eames would come up behind a guard and snap their necks, letting them fall to the floor, avoiding security cameras, his gun in the holster, ready to be drawn at any moment. It was better to avoid gunfire in cases like this, the last thing he wanted was to get Arthur caught in the crossfire. 

He went through the elevator shaft after blocking out the camera and climbed the cables to get to the next floor. After breaking through, he walked into a hand to hand fight. It was best to fight them head on, slamming guards into walls, onto the floor, breaking jaws and noses along with his way and just as he got to door they were all protecting, he was surprised to come barrel to nose to a gun. He held his hands up as he saw just beyond the gun was Arthur.

"You must be Arthur Cohen."

"Who are you?"

"Your father hired me to get you back. But clearly his money was wasted."

Arthur moved the gun back, clicking the safety back on as he said,

"Is there a path cleared?"

"Yeah but we should leave quickly."

Arthur nodded and followed Eames out.

Once in the car, Eames felt a little surprised that a sweet looking little socialite would know how to handle himself so well in such a situation. Eames had taken a quick glance in the room Arthur had been held in and counted three knocked out guards. Although they might have been dead considering the blood on Arthur’s person. 

"So, where did you even learn to hold a gun?"

"My father didn’t think I should learn how to defend myself but he can’t keep an eye on me in college so I took some training, some classes. It came in handy."

"You don’t meet too many socialites like you."

"I know."

He grinned as he leaned back on the seat and Eames looked back at him, feeling half impressed and half smitten.


	679. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Mail order bride Arthur goes to work on Eames' farm. Eames is charming but somewhat terrible at farming. Arthur sets him right and on the way they fall in love. (ABO/mpreg maybe? I think this was prompted on another blog and sent out into the universe but no one has answered it's call, will you?)

Eames was standing on his porch having his cup of tea when the cab pulled up in front of his house.

He had been lonely for some time and living in such an isolated area didn’t really give him much option in finding a mate. So he did the next best thing and got himself a mail order bride.

After a long courtship and lots of documentations and paperwork, he finally got his bride, a sweet little omega he had fancied through the computer for about two years named Arthur. Arthur had finally arrived and once the cab pulled up, Eames set his cup down and went to help him with his luggage.  

"Hi…"

"Hello. It’s good to finally meet you…face to face."

Arthur smiled and Eames helped with his bags before paying the driver. Once inside his home - their home, he began to show Arthur around.

"You didn’t say you had a farm…"

"I mentioned I had land."

The farm was mostly left to hands that Eames hired because he had no idea what to do. His parents had left him all this money and all this land and rather than squander it, he hired at least a few people to do the bare minimum. Arthur seemed impressed though and looked out the back porch door as he turned to Eames and asked,

"Do you have any animals?"

"No, it’s just land."

"Oh…"

He seemed disappointed and Eames put his hand on his shoulder.

"We could get a dog if you’d like."

Arthur smiled.

While they had talked several times through Skype, phone calls and text messages, Eames still felt a little awkward speaking to Arthur directly. He knew his mail order bride had grown up in a rural area and was actually experienced in doing hard work like farming. 

Their relationship was a little difficult starting, a bit awkward and strange since they had not come in contact with each other until that moment. But it grew, blossomed and turned into something lovely. Arthur convinced Eames to come out into the field with him, to help him grow crops, to harvest, to check on everything, showing him how to take pride in the land he owned. 

When they were done for the day, they took their meals together, sleeping in the same bed but not doing anything else but sleeping. As they finally began to get intimate, Arthur was shy and Eames nervous, but it developed just as slow as the start of their relationship. 

Eames had never appreciated anything he had gotten before, the land his parents gave him, the house he lived in but Arthur showed him how to appreciate it and in turn, Eames appreciated him, loved him. When they finally did marry officially, it was simple and intimate and now everything was just as much Arthur’s as it was his. 

By the time the harvest rolled around, Arthur’s heat came in with it and they spent the winter months conceiving their child. 

When the spring returned, Eames prepared to get back to work, Arthur carried their son out with him, letting him enjoy the warm day after being cooped up for so long. There was a great sense of pride in Eames as he looked out to everything they owned and for once felt the urgency to start, that he cared so much. He turned to look at Arthur, seeing him carrying their son towards him as Eames took him, cradling his tiny body against him as he kissed Arthur and smiled at him. 

"It’ll be different this time around, with the little one and all." 

Arthur nodded, stroking back their child’s hair.

"We’ll manage."


	680. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Omg!! I never realised how much my life needed Forrest/Evie Mob AU. Would it be possible to get a continuation of it?

They had gone to Chicago and made arrangements and Jack was the happiest of them all at the new orders. He got more responsibility which is all he had ever harped about to Forrest. One his first trip out to Chicago, he was excited and humming with energy. Forrest took him to the side though and warned.

"You keep your head clear. Mind your manners and don’t sign a thing, you hear me?"

"Yeah Forrest, I got it."

"Hey."

Forrest’s tone was stern and hard, the kind of tone that put most people in their place - Jack was no different. He looked back at his brother, a bit afraid.

"I’m trusting you to do this. Don’t fuck it up."

"I won’t Forrest, I promise."

Forrest nodded and he adjusted his baby brother’s tie and handed him hat. He then pat his cheek.

"Be good."

Jack nodded.

Business boomed. In turn, Forrest showed his gratitude to his woman by returning home with gifts, accepting her advice and filling her in on what was happening. One evening, Forrest came home with a white fur stole and he wrapped it around Evelyn’s shoulders, hearing her gasp as she smoothed her hand down the side of the fur.

"Forrest…you didn’t have to."

"I wanted to."

She smiled as she held it close to her, her hair pinned up so loose strands framed her face.

"Jack got back from Chicago the other night. He says business is going good."

"I’m glad."

She turned and walked towards her full length mirror, admiring her new stole as she turned to her side.

"Maybe we should take a trip out to Chicago to see how everything is going."

Forrest had just removed his jacket as he sat down on their bed as he looked at Evelyn. She wore a simple, dark red dress that hugged her hips and fell to her ankles. It was sleeveless and loose around her chest. She was barefoot and Forrest sighed as he looked back at her face.

"I’ll take you to Chicago."

She turned and smiled at him, taking off her stole and hanging it over her mirror as she sat beside him.

"Would you, Mr. Bondurant? Would you take me to Chicago?"

"I’ll take you anywhere you want to go."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. 

While it would be some time before Forrest headed to Chicago, he met with his brothers to discuss business, then did a walk through the mills to check on the liquor. Once he was finished, he took a meeting with some of his other business partners, listening as Jack spoke for him. 

At the end of the day, he went back to Evelyn and took her out for a fine dinner and a show. When they returned home, Evelyn leaned on Forrest’s shoulder, wearing a black dress and her new stole. She wore diamonds at her throat and her wrist, her hair done as a proper lady while Forrest wore a suit and rested his hat on his knee. As their car pulled up in front of their building, Forrest stepped out first and went around to get Evelyn when he heard someone behind him. He turned, blocking Evelyn’s door as he saw it was Floyd Banner. He knew Banner from the city, a heavy handed bootlegger himself who was one of the last people to join the alliance with the Bondurants. 

"What can I do for you, Mr. Banner."

"I’d been waiting for you to return Mr. Bondurant. Didn’t mean to interrupt your evening."

He looked past Forrest to Evelyn and Forrest shifted slightly.

"What do you want?"

"I heard of your dealings in Chicago."

"What of it?"

"Just wanted to make sure things were going well enough…business was secure."

Forrest grunted.

"You best be on your way Mr. Banner."

"Listen Bondurant, I didn’t want to slow my business to align with yours but I had no choice in the matter. I want out."

"You’re free to go but you can’t work in my city."

"Then it looks like I’ll be heading to Chicago."

"I have good ties there."

Banner gave him a look and then grinned.

"We’ll see."

"I wouldn’t try nothin’ stupid there Banner."

"Wouldn’t dream of it."

But his eyes went past Forrest again to Evelyn.

"She’s a lovely little thing, ain’t she?"

Forrest felt anger then, purposely stepping in Banner’s way.

"Your business is with me."

Banner only grinned and walked away after tipping his hat.

"I’m not afraid of him Forrest."

"I know you’re not, but I’m worried. And I need to stop this problem before it gets out of control."

Evelyn hung her stole and toed off her shoes as she then began to let her hair down. She stood in front of Forrest as he sat on their bed. She pulled her hair over her shoulder as she turned to him and he unzipped her dress. When she turned, she said,

"Just kill him. Let him go to Chicago and have him rubbed out there. Have Jack do it. He’d be thankful for the chance."

"I rather do it myself."

"Then we’ll go and have him killed there. Tell Chicago Banner’s intention and when we get there, we’ll handle him."

She let the front of her dress fall as she stepped out of it, standing in her undergarments in front of Forrest as he sighed, sliding his hands onto her hips.

"You’re ruthless, Evie."

"Only when I have to be."

She began to undress Forrest as she stepped closer to him, getting on the bed with him.


	681. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur is Saito's kept boy. He lives in Saito's penthouse with almost no one to talk to. Saito loves parading him around parties , but is a workaholic and rarely home. Eames is Saito's personal masseuse, whom Arthur takes frequent advantage of. Eames knows Arthur is hitting on him, and also knows anyone else who got too close to Arthur had a habit of disappearing. Arthur makes it VERY difficult though, lies around naked, touches Eames too much, and Eames isn't THAT strong.

Eames made his way from the elevator of the penthouse to the main door. The entire floor was Saito’s and he had been here hundreds of times. When he got there, he knocked and took a deep breath as Arthur answered wearing a loosely tied robe and nothing else. 

He leaned against the door frame as he smiled and said,

"Well…hello Eames."

"Hello, Arthur. Ready as always."

"In so many ways…"

Eames gave his professional smile as he went inside and began to set up.

Eames had been employed by Saito as his private masseuse for many years but only in the past year, he began to work on Arthur as well. From what he gathered, Arthur was Saito’s pet. His kept boy who was given everything and paraded around for events but Saito was hardly around. Of course when he was around, he expected Arthur’s undivided attention.

But Arthur was lonely and starved for attention so when Eames began coming around, he felt Arthur’s flirtation come on strong. He flirted and offered, answering the door in a robe with nothing underneath, sometimes in skimpy, tight little shorts that left nothing to the imagination, sometimes in skin tight yoga pants that accented the loveliness of his ass. He had no problem undressing in front of Eames either. Eames often had to turn away or hold up the towel to prevent his eyes from wandering and Arthur would smile as he laid out on the bed.

When Eames worked on him, Arthur gave the most delicious moans, voicing his pleasure. When he turned over, he would reach out and touch Eames’ thigh, sometimes he tugged at Eames’ belt trying to undo it and Eames would stop him. 

It wasn’t as if Arthur wasn’t tempting…he was too tempting in fact. He heard rumors and hear-say of the last man working under Saito to touch Arthur. While he wasn’t sure what was being exaggerated or what was true, the man was gone and Eames didn’t want to loose his pay check. Especially over a horny, lonely boy.

But it was hard…oh so hard to make Arthur stop when he put his hand on his dick over his pants, it was hard to make him stop when Arthur lifted his hips, urging his hands to go lower. It was hard when Arthur would sit up, pushing away the sheets and towels and pulling Eames close to him by his belt, wanting to kiss him, but Eames would always move away, saying they shouldn’t do this.

It was hard.

That day started normally enough. After he set up the table in the living room, he let Arthur get on after he took off his robe. Eames looked away as always and once he heard Arthur lay down, he draped the towel over his lower body and began to work. 

"Eames?"

"Hm?"

"Why don’t you want to fuck me?"

"You’re not a free agent."

Arthur scoffed.

"I don’t belong to Saito."

"Circumstances say otherwise, pet."

Arthur turned then, looking up at Eames as he set his hand on his waistband again, his fingers already undoing the button there as he said,

"It’ll be our secret."

"I can’t risk-"

"I won’t say a word. Saito’s hardly here…"

He sat up now, pushing the towel off him as he lowered the fly of Eames’ pants, nimble hand sliding in as he grasped his hardening cock.

"Please…"

After that, Eames couldn’t resist anymore.

Arthur rode him hard on the couch. He managed to get Eames’ shirt off and took his pants half way down before he got on him, starving for his dick, his urgency clear as he looked satisfied the moment Eames was inside him.

"Fuck…you are gagging for it…"

Arthur moaned and didn’t disagree, holding Eames’ wrists for leverage as he moved his hips, fucking him frantically, taking him in as deep as he could. His moans sounded so familiar to Eames’ ears, his hands already mapped out the feel of his body but to touch him in such a way was brand new. Arthur kissed him as if he was trying to steal every breath of air from his lungs and his bit at his lip, mewling when he pushed down hard, inching his knees further into the couch as if he could sit deeper on Eames’ erection. 

When he came, his scream echoed throughout the penthouse and Eames pressed his fingers into his hips so hard he was sure he had left bruises. Arthur didn’t want a condom, insisting he wanted to feel Eames inside him and sure enough, the moment Eames came as well, Arthur clenched tightly, struggling to keep every drop inside him. He didn’t want to get up afterwards, holding onto Eames as they both sat on the couch. 

"Fuck, that’s worth being fired for…"

Arthur laughed softly against his neck and then he kissed his skin, making his way to his mouth.

"That was better than a massage."

Eames grinned as Arthur sat back up, pushing his hair from his face.

"You promise to come back and fuck me again?"

"I do…I promise."

"Good."

Arthur slowly stood up, making Eames watch as he slipped out from him, his come dribbling down his thighs, making a mess. Eames groaned as Arthur went to get his robe and put it back on. Eames took that chance to get his pants back on, then his shirt as he slowly started getting his things together.  
At the door, Arthur kissed him again, pressing his body firmly against Eames.

"Tomorrow?"

Eames nodded. Arthur light up as he said,

"I can’t wait."


	682. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Could I ask for some Arthur/Eames Last Samurai AU? This time angry sex please. For some reason Arthur is mad at Eames and they argue. Suddenly they stop and lust hits them like a wreckingball ;) Wreck the furniture, crash the porcelain, rip the clothes.

In the years that Eames lived in Japan, he had grown accustomed to the cultural habits and customs. He had adapted a few as his own, fully embracing his new home, especially because Arthur had made him feel so welcome.  
While still outcasts, living on the edge of the town, the townspeople and their leader Saito, always welcomed them in and were not rude to them, especially to Eames. He had picked up the language, met some of the people and was still a bit of a shock to everyone, especially the children.

He was happy and with Arthur and it was all that mattered to him. Peace, after a lifetime of turmoil and war. 

It wasn’t to say things were always idyllic. He and Arthur did have spats and disagreements - it was likely to happen between any couple. Though their worse caused them to yell and raise their voices at each other. It had been a stupid, petty disagreement but nonetheless, they both got angry and they screamed and shouted at each other and as they did, Eames noticed how beautiful Arthur was when he argued, strands of his hair falling around his face, the passion in his eyes, the rage. 

They both stopped and just as suddenly as the argument began, they were at each other.

Eames pulled and tugged at the kimono that Arthur wore, messing the neatness, forcing Arthur to gasp as he pulled at Eames’ shirt, pulling it off him as they stumbled their way to their room. 

They knocked over the small table beside their bed when Eames attempted to pick up the oil used for such occasions but neither one gave much look as they continued in their frenzied hast to be with each other. In impatience, Eames just lifted up and hiked up the lower part of Arthur’s clothing and Arthur blushed, but it didn’t stop him from undoing the front of Eames’ pants, opening his legs to accommodate Eames between them.

It was quick preparation and it hurt when Eames penetrated him, but Arthur welcomed it, welcomed the ache as he kissed Eames, adjusting for just a moment before he said,

"Go on…"

Their union was fast and messy, the sheets and blankets pulled and tugged and shoved about the bed, Arthur wrapping his legs around his waist as Eames pinned his wrists to the bed beneath them. He had never seen Arthur so bold, so reckless, so wanton - but Eames loved it. He desired to see more and in his desire, he picked up his pace, moving faster, thrusting harder and quicker, licking at the sweat that ran down Arthur’s throat, encouraged as Arthur arched his back to take him in further.

When the orgasm hit, Arthur let out a shout and his body trembled and shook, his fingers releasing from the fists he held them in and Eames immediately followed with a strangled groan. He slowly let go of Arthur and dropped his weight down to his elbows as he gasped for air, feeling hot since he and Arthur were both mostly dressed and eventually, he sat up, pulling out slowly, hearing Arthur whimper as he tugged down the front of his kimono in modesty. Eames wouldn’t have any of that and now took his time undoing the sashes and opening it and helping Arthur out of it. He then undressed himself and got into bed with him.

He toyed with the end of Arthur’s dark tresses, bringing them to his nose, smelling the flowery scented oils he used. He then smoothed his hand down Arthur’s bare back, sighing at the feel of his silken skin and he leaned down, kissing the space between his shoulder blades, then the back of his neck.

"Are you still angry with me?"

He saw a small smile form on Arthur’s face, his cheek dimpling.

"How can I be?"

"I just wanted to be sure."

Arthur turned slowly to face him as he brought his hand up to Eames’ face and pulled him down for another kiss.


	683. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I'd love a Tommy/Jon where Jon's sister is old enough where she moves out and the moment she does, she drops a bomb on her parents by basically saying "If you disown Jon, you disown me. i'll call you to wish you a merry christmas in a few months, bye" and it makes them re-evaluate their relationship with Jon, not wanting to lose both their kids. Also some Jon and Monica (his sister) family love feels, pls.

By the time Monica was old enough to move out, she was more than thrilled to do so. She had gotten an apartment with her three best friends close to New York and it was a beautiful place and more importantly, close to Jon.

She had missed her big brother. When they were growing up, she more or less rolled her eyes at Jon as a kid, seeing him going out with one girl after an another and the whole Barbara incident. She thought Jon was a bit of an asshole back then.

But then he started seeing Tommy and their parents - more specifically their dad lost their shit. They were unwilling to listen and threw Jon out, never wanting to see him again. Monica stayed in touch with him though, going to see him and Tommy, meeting this loving boyfriend who cared so much about Jon that he shaped him into something better. Jon was in better physical shape, he stopped running around with his friends and he even seemed more humble than before. She met up with Jon for random lunches, dinners, always delighted to see him doing much better than before, happier even. When she was getting ready to move out, after she got her affairs in order, she told him.

"My apartment is close to yours. We can see each other all the time now."

"That’ll be great."

"Yeah you can come over and not worry about mom and dad."

"How are they by the way?"

There was still some concern there and Monica smiled a bit.

"They’re fine. Same as always. Mom really misses you. She asks me now and then if I saw you. She asks if you’re eating."

Jon would laugh a bit and smile. 

"I’m glad they’re okay."

"They’ll get over it eventually…they’ll come around."

Jon nodded though he didn’t seem so secure. 

The day Monica moved out, her girlfriends helping her move her stuff, the movers already cleared out her furniture, she went to her parents, hugging them and then she pulled away, holding their hands.

"If you disown Jon, you disown me too. He doesn’t deserve to have his parents shut him out over something so stupid."

Her mother gasped as her father began to talk but Monica shook her head and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I’ll call you guys in a couple of months. See where you stand on this. Until then, bye."

She left without another word.

She kept her word as well, moving on with her life, settling in nicely in her new apartment, having both Jon and Tommy come over for a house warming. She smiled seeing how Jon was with Tommy, how thoughtful Tommy was with Jon. She was very happy for them.

In December, Monica called her parents to see if they had given any thought to what she said to them. She spoke to her mom after some chit chat, she asked,

"Mom…did you think about what I said before I left?"

"We did, Mon. And well….you’re right. I miss both of you. I miss Jon. Your dad and I…we know we have thing to work through but I don’t want to loose my kids."

Monica smiled.

"I miss you too. I know Jon misses you too. Do you think we could have dinner together? You and dad with me, Jon and Tommy?"

She sighed deeply.

"I’ll have to talk to your dad but I don’t think he’d be against it."

"Okay. Let me talk to Jon, we’ll arrange it. Let me know what dad says."

"I will. I love you, honey."

"I love you too, mom."

She hung up and then called Jon. She wasn’t surprised when Tommy answered and told her he was in the shower.

"We just got back from working out."

"Oh…well that’s okay I can talk to you just the same."

"What’s going on?"

"I spoke with our parents. They said they’d be willing to have a dinner with all of us."

There was silence on the other for a moment before Tommy answered.

"Your dad isn’t too…uh…well last time we saw each other it wasn’t good."

"I know, but I’ll talk to him. I’ll make sure he’s on his best behavior."

"I’m not worried about me."

"I know."

They were quiet for a moment before Tommy said,

"If anything happens…if your old man gets out of control, we’re gonna leave. I don’t want Jon to go through that again."

Monica couldn’t help but smile.

"You’re so good to him."

"So are you. Hey, he just walked in, here."

There was a shift in the phone and her brother’s voice filled her ears.

"Mon, what’s going on?"

"Nothing, just sitting here wishing I had someone that’ll love me the way Tommy loves you."

"It took me a while to get here."

"I know."

She smiled, feeling his happiness even through the phone. She just hoped everything would work out with their parents because Jon deserved it. If he could change, then so could their parents.


	684. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: All of the other mothers in Arthur's Lamaze class are starting to think that Arthur's gorgeous fiancé is made up. Until one day Eames finally makes it to a class...

"Alone again Arthur?"

Mal said, her belly a bit bigger than Arthur’s as she settled down with her husband for Lamaze class.

"He had to work."

"Sure he did."

"He did!"

She pat his hand as Arthur sat down by himself for what had to be his millionth Lamaze class. 

Since Arthur got pregnant with Eames’ baby, he decided to do everything in his power to make this child healthy and safe. He read every baby book religiously and followed every step. He ate organic, wholesome, fresh food and stayed away from anything remotely toxic for the sake of his child. He worked out in accordance to his pregnancy, baby proofed the house and made sure to get plenty of sleep. Eames was a love, tolerating all of this, including the alteration of his own diet for Arthur. He didn’t mind building every bit of baby furniture and then moving it around the nursery until Arthur was satisfied. He didn’t mind rubbing Arthur’s tired, swollen feet. He didn’t mind helping him stand up when he got bigger. He didn’t mind getting up in the middle of the night to drive to the nearest convenience store to get Arthur a slurpee, or a Drake’s cake, or a hot dog, or a big cookie because despite his healthy eating habits in the day time, at night, his guard was down. 

The only thing he couldn’t do was get off work and go with Arthur to Lamaze class. He promised he would go if he could finish work early but for most of Arthur’s pregnancy, he hadn’t been able to make it. The worse part was that everyone in class was starting to believe that Arthur was exaggerating his fiance’s good looks, how great he was, everything…including having the fiance’. There were whispers that Arthur was a single parent and oh what a shame he had to come to Lamaze by himself. 

Mal was one of the women he met at Lamaze who was nice though she didn’t really believe Arthur had a fiance either. Even though Arthur showed her pictures, she would pat his hand and smile at him as if patronizing him. 

Arthur was really starting to hate Lamaze class.

"Eames you have to come with me. Everyone in class thinks I’m making you up."

He sat in the kitchen, peeling an apple for a snack as Eames got some water from the fridge.

"Baby, I have work when you’re at Lamaze."

"Everyone is looking at me like I’m some sort of knocked up teenager ruining their life."

"But you’re not."

"Well everyone keeps thinking I am! Please come with Lamaze with me. Just once."

"I’ll try."

The next time in the middle of the week when Arthur was due to go to Lamaze, Eames couldn’t make it. He called from the office, telling him he tried to get off early but it was hectic and he wouldn’t be able to go. Arthur sighed and went alone. Again.

At class, he felt everyone looking at him, though he wasn’t sure if it was just his imagination. He set his bag and his pillow down on the floor next to Mal and Dom.

"Hey Arthur."

"Hi, Mal, Dom."

They started to make small talk and as they did, Arthur felt lonely. He looked around the room, seeing the other couples there with their significant others, helping them settle or already comfortable. Dom sat behind Mal, his hands on her stomach as he stroked it softly while listening or talking to Arthur. When class was about to start, the instructor getting everyone’s attention, she stopped suddenly as she said,

"Yes? Can I help you, sir?"

"I’m just looking for my spouse."

Arthur looked behind him as he saw Eames coming in and he instantly lit up.

"Eames!"

Eames smiled as he went over to him, joining him as he sat behind him, putting his arms around him as Arthur leaned back, smiling, holding onto Eames’ hands. 

"Sorry I’m late, pet. Traffic was awful."

"It’s okay. Eames, this is Dom and Mal."

He pointed to them as Mal looked shocked and Dom extended his hand over to him, shaking it as Arthur looked smugly around the class. The instructor then began the class as Arthur whispered to Mal,

"We’ll talk after class."

She nodded as she turned back to pay attention and Arthur held onto Eames’ hands tightly.


	685. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can we get more of the married in Vegas AU? Maybe just them realizing that they really like this other guy and each coming up with excuses to delay the annulment/divorce?

Arthur couldn’t believe he was married. To a stranger no less.

A hot stranger…but a stranger nonetheless.

Eames was a nice guy, even after they took another roll in the hay (a mistake - Arthur swore it wouldn’t happen again but it was nice to be sober and remember it this time.) they went out for lunch. Eames paid and they talked a little more over the meal. 

Eames was some kind of gambler and he had been in a tournament in Vegas. Arthur was taking a break from real life. They had gotten together, drunk and married. Arthur still couldn’t believe it.

"You sure we should get this thing annulled?"

"Yes. I don’t know you."

"You could."

Arthur shook his head. After the meal, they had dessert and by the time they were done, they couldn’t go anywhere official to get the marriage annulled. So Eames suggested a show.

Arthur shrugged and said why not and decided to go to a show with his husband,

The show lead into drinks and a bit of gambling. Gambling lead to winning and more drinking. The drinking lead to them making out furiously in the elevator back to Eames’ suite where they slept together again.

In the morning, Arthur was pouting, unbelieving that he had allowed this to happen. Again.

"Okay, no more food, we have to get up right now and get this thing annulled. I have to go back home soon."

Eames looked good laying in bed, his hair messy, a well fucked grin on his face.

"Alright, let’s go."

He got dressed without showering. Arthur thought it was gross and called him out on it but Eames just smiled and said,

"If you’re leaving me, I want to at least hold onto your scent for as long as possible."

Arthur rolled his eyes. 

Once they got to the lobby, Arthur realized he wanted coffee. It wasn’t food and it wouldn’t take long so he said so. Eames readily agreed.

Coffee turned into them talking more and then finally, they sat down for breakfast. Arthur reasoned it wouldn’t be long. After breakfast, Arthur insisted they go to some officials office and get their marriage annulled. They stepped outside to do just that and it was hot, really hot and Eames put his sunglasses on as Arthur shaded his face with his hand.

"How about we get you some sunglasses?"

"Yeah…this sun is unbearable."

"How do you come to Vegas with no sunglasses?"

"I lost them when I met you. Along with my sanity and my dignity."

Eames laughed.

They ended up going shopping. Arthur had his own money, but Eames treated him to a nice, expensive pair of sunglasses. He said they were a parting gift since they were getting divorced. They shopped for a while, talking and Arthur rationalized with himself that he could have done a hell of a lot worse marrying a stranger. 

"Hey…I have another game tonight. I think it’s bad luck to have a divorce over my head when I’m about to play tonight."

Arthur scoffed.

"Why didn’t you say so earlier?"

"I forgot. I was having fun with you."

Arthur sighed.

"Yeah, I guess it can wait another day…besides, we wasted so much time already I doubt we can get anywhere to get this annulled now."

That night Eames partook in another gambling tournament. Arthur sat by his side and he proved to be a lucky charm and Eames won - won big in fact. They celebrated and the celebration turned into another wonderful night.

The following morning - now three days married…four days married…Arthur was starting to lose track, Arthur woke up to Eames pulling his hair away from his ear, kissing his neck. Arthur liked it and smiled but he said,

"We should…get up."

"Yeah…"

He didn’t stop. Arthur didn’t make him. So by the afternoon, Arthur was too tired to do anything but lay by the pool and get some sun, Eames doing the same. Arthur wore his new sunglasses and he sighed deeply.

"I don’t want to go home."

"You don’t have to. I’m very well off."

Arthur groaned as if remembering he was still married to this technical stranger. It wasn’t sounding so bad now though. Eames was very good to him, he was adventurous and generous and caring and not a bad lay. Okay, he was the best sex of Arthur’s life. He looked at Eames as he lay in the lounge chair beside him.

"Where do you live?"

"Here, in Vegas. But I do travel abroad."

"Oh…"

"You know…you should give it a month. See if this suits you. If you’re still unhappy then I’ll gladly pay your air fare back home."

Arthur was tempted…so tempted and he wondered what he was holding onto so desperately.

"A month…alright."

Eames reached over, taking his hand and kissing it as he smiled at him.


	686. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Tommy/Adam, AU. Tommy is a soldier stationed in Iraq. Adam is his boyfriend who sends him letters and packages, and Tommy reads Adam's letters every night, and maybe the other soldiers tease him a bit because he is so lovesick.

"Yo, Conlon, care package for you!"

Tommy looked up from the book he was reading as he stood up to get his package. He smiled as he took it, feeling the heft of it and the name on the top of the box.

He sat down at his bunk and began to open it as some of the other guys crowded around him. Most of the guys were young and didn’t have significant others back home or were just curious. It was said Tommy had some of the best care packages in the unit. 

Sure enough as he opened the box and moved some of the packing paper away, he found a big tupperware container full of cookies. There were liters of soda, huge boxes of treats and candy, a couple of books, some of the latest movies saved and downloaded into a USB stick and of course, some letters. Tommy took those out first as some of his friend were aww-ing, jealous of the awesome things in Tommy’s care package. Tommy smiled and opened the tupperware first, passing the box along so the guys could some cookies and Tommy started to read his letters first, his arm draped over the top of the box as he smiled.

Adam had some great letters. He sent them every other week and at least once a month, a huge box full of stuff for Tommy and they spoke on Skype whenever Tommy had a chance. They missed each other like crazy but Tommy’s tour was almost done and Adam’s excitement was evident in every letter as the day drew closer. 

When the now half empty box came back to Tommy, he took a cookie himself and began to eat it as one of the other guys joined him.

"So what else did you get?"

"Just snacks and stuff. Soda. It’ll be awful because it’s hot…"

"Still, it’s a nice treat."

"Got some movies too. Books."

"But none of that matters because of your sweetheart’s letters huh?"

Tommy couldn’t stop the grin starting on his face.

"Yeah…"

He was playfully nudged and Tommy laughed a bit and soon everyone was called in so Tommy stashed his letters, his box and left.

After a full day’s work of training and preparing, Tommy went back to the barracks and got his stuff out again. He was able to enjoy some of the candies as he sat back on his bunk and started to read the rest of Adam’s letters.

He was working, he was lonely but Skeletor, the dog was keeping him company. Adam managed to get a new floor in the kitchen down, he wanted to do it himself but he had no clue how to do that, so he hired someone. He went out for drinks the other day with his friends, he did the laundry and found twenty bucks in his pocket! It was found money but not really since it was really his. He broke down the other day when he found one of Tommy’s shirts that still smelled like him and he cried for ten minutes because he really missed him. But then he felt better knowing he was coming home soon. He was late to work yesterday but no one really noticed so whew. 

Adam’s letters were like a laundry list of things he did throughout the month, but Tommy liked it, it made him feel like he could catch up faster that way…almost like he never left. He promised Adam too that this was his last tour. He wouldn’t reenlist and in fact, he would retire from the army and dedicate his life to Adam, to doing something else.

The other guys were milling around now, some settling in for the night, others talking to each other. One of them came over to Tommy, asking if he had anymore cookies. Tommy nodded, telling him to help himself as he handed him the tupperware. After the guy got some of the cookies, he thanked him and took off. Tommy continued reading until the end, seeing there was a picture Adam had paper clipped to the page. It was a selfie of him and Skeletor, his dimpled smile making Tommy’s heart ache. He left it in place and then folded the letter up and put them away along with all the others. 

He only had a few weeks left.


	687. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Secretly a virgin Arthur likes Eames but won't go out with him because he thinks the flirty and experienced Eames will laugh at him or at the very least not want him once he finds out. Arthur is wrong about this. Eames doesn't care. He just wants Arthur.

Arthur could see Eames sleeping in the lounge chair while Yusuf checked over his stats. Arthur was supposed to be just watching, looking over things but he was distracted by Eames’ face. 

Arthur had, had a bit of a crush on Eames for a long time but he carried a secret with him that he thought would completely turn him off to Eames. He was still a virgin.

It pained Arthur to think that, that at his age, he had at most had a few awkward fumbles in his adolescence. Since he grew up, he hadn’t really had the time nor the energy to try to connect with anyone, even trying to go out and pick someone up at a bar had become too much. Besides, he had been busy for big chunks of his life where he barely had a chance to sleep, let alone fuck someone. 

Now that he was slowing down just a bit, he started to look at Eames with some want. But he was afraid. He knew what Eames was about…everyone knew what Eames was about. He’s had some relationships throughout the years, granted they were mostly short and the longest lasted a handful of months and he was charming as hell. He was also an unabashed flirt and he hit on everyone, especially with Arthur.

But Arthur didn’t want to take him seriously. He felt Eames would be appalled at having to deal with someone so inexperienced…at worse, he might mock him and Arthur wasn’t ready for either situation.

He did his best to avoid him and not take him seriously but then one night, Eames was the only one behind while Arthur packed up for the night. He was careful in putting the PASIV equipment away and as he did, Eames seem to appear out of nowhere in front of him. He looked up, startled.

"Jesus, Eames you scared the hell out of me. I thought you left."

"Sorry, love. I just thought you could use a hand picking up."

"Oh..thanks."

Eames did help and when they were done, he asked,

"Do you have plans tonight?"

"No, I was just heading back to the hotel."

"Want to grab a drink?"

"Um…sure."

Arthur saw no harm in a drink. It wasn’t at all sexual and they didn’t even go to their hotel’s bar for said drink. They went to a local place Eames knew of and they sat at a small cozy table, Arthur grateful it wasn’t loud as he removed his jacket and undid his tie before rolling up his sleeves.

"I’m glad you went out with me."

Arthur stopped and laughed a little.

"Really? Why?"

"I’ve always wanted you to go out with me. You always said no."

"Well…you know…it’s hard to take you seriously."

"Why? What did I do for that?"

"You flirt with everyone Eames."

"I am naturally charming, but that doesn’t mean I flirt with everyone. I flirt with you and get rebuffed constantly."

Arthur laughed.

They had a few drinks, Arthur not getting drunk but definitely feeling bolder, feeling a bit more courageous. He also became all the more aware of Eames’ flirting and how he seem to find a way to hold his hand as they sat at the table with a few empty shot glasses around them along with their mostly empty glasses. It felt nice. 

"You should come back to my hotel room tonight."

Arthur felt like he was sobered up with that and he slowly pulled his hand back.

"Ah…no."

"Too fast?"

Arthur sighed deeply and then took the last of his drink to the head as he huffed and said,

"I just…I think you’ll be disappointed."

"Why would I be disappointed?"

Arthur licked his lips, still feeling the taste of the alcohol on them as he said,

"Because…I’m not…experienced."

Eames looked confused for a moment before he shrugged.

"Okay, so you haven’t had much experience-"

"Any."

"What?"

"I haven’t had any experience."

"Oh….oh I see."

Arthur felt his face get warm and he chalked it up to the liquor. He toyed with his empty glass, ready for the humiliation to start as he made the ice swish in his glass. When he heard nothing, he slowly looked up as he saw Eames looking at him, his face unreadable.

"Could you…possibly keep this between us?" Arthur asked softly.

"Sure but…why did you think this would be a problem?"

"Because…no one wants to spend time nursing and coaxing someone through their first time. It’s not exactly like I’m a teenager…it’s not as cute."

Eames laughed a bit.

"You really thought something like that would deter how I feel about you?"

Arthur was surprised.

"You mean…it’s not a turnoff?"

"Not at all, Arthur darling. If anything it makes you all the more desirable. And you’ve already been desirable to me for some time."

"Oh…"

"I wouldn’t at all, mind nursing and coaxing you through your first time. It might even be fun."

Arthur laughed a little, for the first feeling a bit easy about the situation.

"The offer still stands."

Arthur smiled a little.

"Okay…"

"Let’s settle the tab and get out of here then. Drinks are on me."

Arthur didn’t really argue, feeling excited and nervous and when Eames was ready, he took Arthur’s jacket and walked beside him as they left the bar.


	688. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Arthur's dorm mate is a ridiculously hot guy named Eames. Arthur is in lust from day one, but thinks Eames is straight so never acts on it. When he knows Eames will be gone for the evening, Arthur breaks out his dildo and pretends it's Eames. One night Eames walks in on him using it, and when Arthur tries to cover himself Eames is there and tells him to keep going, wants to watch. Arthur finally does and gets into it, until Eames pulls it out and finishes the job himself.

Arthur’s first day of college was not at all what he expected.

He ended up easily moving his stuff into his dorm room - his roommate not yet there, orientation wasn’t so bad and he even met some people. The layout of the campus was simple enough that even after he lost his map, he was still able to get around with minimum trouble.

However, all that changed when he came back to his room and started unpacking. He saw his roommate’s stuff was already on the other side of the room and as he made his bed, his roommate came in and Arthur froze. 

"Hey, you’re my roommate, Arthur, yeah?"

Arthur swallowed hard and then said,

"Yeah, hi."

"Hi, I’m Eames."

Arthur smiled politely and knew he was screwed. Eames was insanely gorgeous, English and so nice. He was social too so he was in and out of the room a lot but he always invited Arthur to come with him. He had blue-grey eyes and full, thick lips that Arthur found himself fantasizing about all the time.   
A few weeks into school, Arthur couldn’t stop thinking about his roommate. When Eames wasn’t in class, he was going out to parties, to events, with his friends and Arthur usually declined, not for any other reason than he just wanted to be alone in the room so he could jerk off. 

Eames was usually gone for hours though when he came back, he was very courteous and didn’t make any noise as he closed the door and undressed and got into his bed. Arthur couldn’t help himself, often touching himself, fingering himself and when it wasn’t enough, he’d break out his trusty dildo. It had been an embarrassing sex toy that he had bought on a whim and he kept it hidden in his room until he went to college. He had removed the batteries and wrapped it in several shirts in his luggage for fear someone would find it and only unpacked it recently. 

That night was no different in Arthur’s usual self love fest. Eames had left a while ago and once Arthur finished doing his homework, he got in bed, broke out the lube and got started. He was getting into it, his toy half inside him, his cock hard in his fist and he thought of Eames being inside him, he thought of Eames’ hands on him. He had seen him a couple of times without a shirt as he got dressed, in his underwear when he came back from a shower and he looked good - he was all muscle and tattoos and he had a kind of strut that made Arthur sigh to himself. He tried to peek at his dick when he changed, but he could never really get a good enough look so Arthur just filled in the blanks using the bulge in Eames’ underwear as reference. He never thought Eames would go for him anyway, Eames seemed straight, most of his company were girls…this was all he had.

He was so deep into his thoughts, into his fantasy that he didn’t hear the door opening, he didn’t hear Eames coming and closing the door behind him until he heard him say,

"Oh…oh geez…"

Arthur stopped as he saw Eames standing there, turning his head.

"Oh my God…I thought you were out!"

"I was but…"

He couldn’t finish his sentence and Arthur stayed still, too ashamed to remove the toy that was still inside him or move his hands though it was obvious what he was doing. Eames looked turned to him as he took off his coat and began to take off his sneakers as he asked,

"Are you almost done?"

"I was…"

"You should go ahead and finish."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah…go ahead."

Arthur felt something in the room change and Eames began to undress in front of him. He couldn’t help but keep moving his hands now, the toy shifting in him again and when Eames sat by him, Arthur nearly lost it, amazed at how warm he felt even though he wasn’t at all too close to him. He looked at him and moaned softly, his legs shaking as he moved them apart a little more, feeling his thigh pressing against Eames’ arm. He licked his lips as he asked in a shaky weak voice,

"I thought…I thought you wouldn’t be interested…"

"You never asked."

Just as Arthur was getting into it, he felt Eames stop him, moving the sheets off him and Arthur watched with wide eyes, his mouth open as he panted for air as Eames’ naked body crawled over his. He moved Arthur’s hands away and slowly removed the toy, setting on the side of his bed as he leaned down, kissing him softly.

"Is this okay?"

Arthur nodded frantically and when he felt Eames’ cock slide inside him, he let out a long drawn out moan, as if he had been waiting for that for forever. He kept going, Arthur hanging onto him, well prepared and opened up from his toy, but still, Eames felt so much thicker and felt a million times better than a piece of plastic ever could. 

When Eames kissed him again, Arthur kissed back, moaning against his mouth, his back arching up as he felt close, his hands gripping Eames’ arms.

"Eames…"

It was as if that was all the warning he needed as Eames redoubled his efforts, thrusting into him faster, getting him to completion. When Arthur came, it was silent, his mouth open, but his eyes closed, his fingers digging into Eames’ arms. After a moment, Eames followed and then collapsed on top of him. They both panted for air, hot and sweaty. Arthur slowly opened his eyes, hardly believing it had happened but sure enough, Eames really was on top of him, going soft inside him. He swallowed hard, his mouth dry as he croaked,

"Oh my God…"

"Sorry…"

Eames picked himself up and Arthur finally had a chance to look at him directly. He blushed a little, feeling Eames pull out and he got up to throw away the condom Arthur hadn’t even seen him put on. He stopped near Arthur’s bed then sat down as he said,

"Uh…so…"

"I uh…this is weird."

Eames ran his fingers through his hair as he laughed a bit.

"So, I like you. I’ve uh…I’ve fancied for you a bit. I just thought you didn’t like me."

"I thought you were straight…" Arthur said in a tiny voice.

"Nah…so why didn’t you come out with me?"

"I wanted to be alone here…so…this…"

He pointed to the toy that was still on the bed and Eames laughed a bit.

"Oh. Okay."

Arthur was quiet for a bit, picking up the dildo and setting it on the nightstand before pulling the sheets back on his bed and moved over for Eames. Eames smiled and took the hint, getting in and turning towards Arthur.

"So…safe to say you like me too?"

"Yeah."

Arthur smiled now, turning towards Eames, sliding his arms around him.

"I doubt I’ll need my toy again."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."


	689. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Sequel to Saito's Kept Boy! When Eames is called in next, Saito is still home. Eames has to force himself not to stare at Arthur as he set up his table and essential oils, ignore how Saito touches Arthur. Saito even gives Eames a big tip and tells him to take extra care of Arthur, not realizing what they'd done before. Saito's barely out the door before Arthur's on his knees with Eames' prick in his mouth.

For a few appointments after their first encounter, Eames would come to Saito’s apartment and attempt to give Arthur a massage only to end up fucking him within the inch of his life.

He was aware it was a dangerous path he was walking down, but now the temptation was too strong to ignore and he couldn’t stop himself. When Arthur asked now, so sweetly, Eames didn’t say no anymore.

One afternoon, he showed up as always but instead of Arthur answering the door in his tempting little outfits or his barely open robe, Saito answered instead.

"Mr. Saito…what a surprise to see you here."

"I haven’t left yet, but please come in. Act as if I’m not here."

Eames scoffed inside his head. He would very much doubt that Saito would like for him to behave as if he wasn’t there…unless he liked the idea of him watching fucking the hell out of Arthur on his expensive furniture. 

He went ahead to the living room where Arthur sat down, wearing a thick, fluffy robe that was cinched up and closed so not even his throat was visible. It wasn’t his usual silky, barely closed robe and Eames knew why chose to wear that.

"Hello, Arthur."

"Hello."

He stood up, his hands in his pockets as Eames set up his table and oils. Saito returned to the living room as he looked at Arthur warmly.

"I’m sorry to intrude on your appointment."

"It’s fine. I don’t mind."

"You go on ahead, I’ll be out of here in a moment."

Eames tried not to watch as he saw Saito cupping Arthur’s cheek and when Arthur was ready to get on the table, Eames looked away again, retaining his professional demeanor as Saito took Arthur’s robe. Eames draped the towel over Arthur’s lower body and then began to work as always. Saito soon gathered his things as he returned to the living room and said,

"I have to be off, but take care of my boy, hm?"

He slipped a hundred dollar bill into Eames’ front shirt pocket as he nodded.

"Yes sir."

Saito pat Arthur’s hair as he leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"I’ll see you later."

Arthur nodded and watched Saito’s retreating back and as soon as he turned the corner, he sat up, shoving the towel off himself as he got off the table, kneeling in front of Eames as he undid his pants.

Just as the door closed, Eames groaned, feeling Arthur’s mouth on his cock, sucking him in deeply already as Eames held onto the table and looked down just in time to see Arthur’s impish smile forming around his dick, his eyes bright as he bobbed his head back and forth.

"Arthur…he’s barely gone…"

Arthur hummed, swallowing him down, opening Eames’ pants further, holding onto his thighs as he kept going until Eames was fully hard. He then pulled back, licking a stripe on the underside of his cock as he panted and slowly stood up and sat back on the table and opened his legs to him.

"Fuck me. Come on."

"Jesus…"

"Come on."

Eames slicked his cock with the remaining oil on his hands as he stepped closer, feeling Arthur taking his dick and guiding it inside him. He wrapped his legs around him, pulling him in, putting his arms around him as he held on, feeling Eames lift him up.

"The table won’t hold the weight…"

"Fuck me on the floor for all I care…"

It wasn’t quite the floor but the couch was just as good. Eames laid him back, leaving one foot on the floor for leverage, his other leg bent as he sat up and held onto Arthur’s thighs to fuck into him as hard as he could. Arthur let him move his legs, bent and moved anyway Eames positioned him and all he did was hold on and moan.

After they both came, Eames was about to pull out when Arthur stopped him, holding in place with his legs as he said,

"No…not yet, wanna feel you longer."

Eames took off his shirt, feeling hot as he sat there, going soft inside Arthur, feeling his come dribble out onto the couch beneath them. Arthur looked pleased and well fucked as he lifted his arms overhead.

"You’re trouble…"

Arthur smiled.

"I know. When are you going to take me away from this?"

"Oh you want to run away with me?"

Eames leaned over him now, tilting his head to kiss him and Arthur kissed him back, pulling him down for more.

"Yeah…I want to run away with you."

"I got nothing to offer you, darling. My apartment is the size of Saito’s foyer. This is how I make my money."

"You’re being modest. Saito pays you well. He can’t be your only client either."

"You’re a smart little thing aren’t you?"

Arthur grinned at him.

"I’d lose Saito as a client if I stole you from him."

"I’ll just break up with him. But I won’t unless I have you."

Eames looked into his eyes as he kissed him once then pulled back.

"I can’t offer you what he does…"

"No, you offer me more."

Arthur pulled him down again, kissing him again.


	690. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Evelyn doesn't exactly know how to knit but is trying her best to make something for Forrest in secret. But she's being secretive & disappearing here in there. Forrest is curious at first but then starts becoming suspicious of her disappearances and starts getting jealous. wondering if she's possibly seeing someone behind his back. Happy ending please! I trust you to make this amazing

Evelyn could sew. 

She could sew easily and well. She could put a dress together in under a week. She could mend holes and darn socks in seconds. She could sew a hem in her sleep.

So because of this natural talent, she assumed she could knit too.   
She immediately learned she couldn’t.

With the winter quickly approaching, all Evelyn wanted to do was make a nice cardigan for Forrest. All the ones he had were in shoddy condition and she couldn’t afford to buy him a new one but she could afford some yarn and some needles so that’s exactly what she set out to do. Unfortunately, once she had everything, she learned she had no idea what to do with it. So she bought a book to teach her, but it seemed as if it was written in another language and Evelyn ended up with knots and tangles instead of nice patterns that the book described. 

She didn’t want to give up though and she sought help.

Bertha knew how to knit so she went to her. 

"I’d be happy to teach you!"

She was all smiles, offering her a seat in her sitting room as Evelyn breathed a sigh of relief as she brought out her yarn and knitting needles as she began her first lesson.

Every other day, Evelyn made her way to Bertha’s home and she slowly leaned to knit, doing her best to pick it up quickly but it was difficult. Forrest would question her now and then when she finished working and started to gather up her things.

"Where you off to, Evie?"

"Nowhere, just…going to get dinner ready for tonight."

She kissed Forrest’s cheek as she left and Forrest was curious as to where she was running off to. He didn’t mind too much at first, she seemed happy and the same and whenever he stopped by at night, she was there with dinner on the table so he had no reason to question her.

But one afternoon, he stopped by her home, thinking she was there since she wasn’t at the restaurant and he was surprised to find her absent. He did a bit of questioning but no one had seen her all day. 

His curiosity soon began to turn into suspicion. When he asked her where she was, Evelyn looked surprised and said,

"I was out running some errands."

"No one saw you in town."

"Well, that’s just ridiculous, of course no one saw me. No one ever minds me."

Forrest didn’t say anything but kept an eye out for her, wondering where she was going, what she was doing, why she suddenly seem to be keeping something from him. Then, jealousy began creeping into Forrest’s mind.

What if Evelyn was seeing someone else? Forrest swallowed hard at the thought, nerves chased by anger as he clenched his fists. If someone else was seeing Evelyn, he’d cave their throat in. He hated the idea that he suspected Evelyn, but all signs were pointing to some kind of secret…and he wasn’t sure if it was a good secret.

One night, Forrest went to Evelyn’s home a little early and he was angry to see she wasn’t there. He let himself in and sat down to wait for her, wondering if she’d show up alone or not. When Evelyn did come home, she saw Forrest sitting by the fireplace, the fire already going. 

"Forrest? When did you get here?"

"A bit. Where were you Evie?"

"I was just gathering things for dinner."

"Don’t lie to me."

Evelyn frowned as she said,

"Alright…I wanted to tell you at a different time…"

Forrest braced himself as he saw Evelyn was settling her shawl down on the chair near her and she opened her bag. He was instantly confused as she removed a cardigan from her bag and held it up, revealing it to him.

"I wanted to surprise you. I was workin on this for you…since it’s gettin colder."

Forrest instantly felt stupid.

"You were knittin for me?"

She nodded.

"Bertha was teaching me. I can sew but I can’t knit worth a damn. So I was learning…it might be a bit crooked and big…"

Forrest stood up and pulled Evelyn close to him, kissing her deeply. When he pulled back, she gasped, her face flushed as she trembled a bit and held onto the cardigan tightly.

"Oh…"

"Thank you. Thank you for this. I love it."

"Y-you’re welcome."

The next day, Forrest wore his new cardigan. The sleeves were a little too long, but he tugged them up and kept his knuckle dusters in the pockets.


	691. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: John is betrothed/married to King Bruce. He tries to love him, but he can't. His heart has always belonged to Bane, Bruce's most feared knight. They've never acted on their feelings for fear of being caught. When Bruce has to go away for business, he orders Bane to be John's guard to keep him safe. Being alone they give into temptation.

John was King Bruce’s betrothed. His promised spouse and John knew he was fortunate.

His family had arranged for the king to meet John, to fall into his favor to marry him - it would set John’s family for life, elevate them into higher status and even better, John would be a prince. 

King Bruce wasn’t a bad man - he was a beloved king by his people, a fair and just ruler who brought prosperity to his kingdom. In fact, during his reign, his kingdom had not seen war or violence. He was kind to John, to John’s family and showered him in gifts. John tried, he tried so very much to love the king, though he did appreciate him and respect him greatly.

But his heart belonged to King Bruce’s most feared guard, Bane. 

Bane was head of every knight that was in the king’s service. He gave orders, lead them well and protected the castle and the king. During this time of peace, he served to protect the king and in turn, his beloved, whom he too fell in love with. 

John was beautiful and smart and his smile made Bane feel like he would gladly lay down his life for him - which in turn made him feel guilty for not having his solid loyalty to the king. He and John had only exchanged minor conversation and there seem to be a mutual understanding between them as well as a mutual longing. Bane wanted to, more than anything, to act out on his desires but John was not his. It would also mean his death and possibly John’s if they dared and Bane would sooner forfeit his own life then doom John.  
As the king continued to make proper connections with neighboring kingdoms, he decided he was going to travel and meet with other kings.

"I’ll be traveling to the near by kingdom to form an alliance. I won’t be long, just a fortnight."

Bane nodded as he listened.

"When should we leave?"

"Not we, Bane, just myself and my council. I need you to guard my beloved."

"You won’t be taking him with you, sire?"

"I’m afraid I cannot. He’ll be bored and he is still promised to me after all, not yet my spouse."

Bane nodded in understanding. 

Within a matter of days, the king left and Bane was left to care for John.   
He was nervous and watched him as he spent hours in the library, reading heavy tomes decorated in gold lined pages and elegant drawings. His curiosity got the best of him one afternoon as he looked at the book in John’s lap and John saw him.

"You can sit by me."

Bane saw no harm in sitting by him, so he did and looked at the pages better. John seemed less interested in the book as he inched closer to Bane as they both sat on the bench near the windows in the library. Bane stayed still as he felt John’s head on his shoulder and he knew he should stop this before it got any further. But John felt so nice, his warmth was comforting. John continued to read and then he stopped suddenly as he looked up at Bane and asked softly,

"You didn’t travel with the king."

"He asked me to stay and look after you. He’ll be gone for a fortnight."

"Oh…it was thoughtful of him to worry for my loneliness."

"Are you lonely?"

"Not anymore."

John sighed softly, his eyes closing as he tilted his head up further, brushing his lips near Bane’s jaw. The knight moved back slowly and sighed.

"We can’t."

John looked down and looked hurt which made Bane want to change his mind.  
Over the next few days, Bane had the pleasure of walking with John, of accompanying him around the kingdom, of having several quiet moments with him in the library. His longing for him only grew stronger. John was not immune either. He so badly wanted Bane…he was willing to risk it all if he could have one kiss. 

When they were alone in John’s quarters, John looked at him pleadingly, his hands so much tinier in Bane’s massive ones. He moved one from his hold, bringing it to Bane’s face, his thumb stroking over some of the scars on his face - battle wounds from one of the last wars before King Bruce’s peaceful reign. He stepped closer to him when he saw Bane’s head tilting towards his touch, his eyes closed as John stood up on his tip toes and brushed his lips over Bane’s. He awaited rejection again but this time, Bane could not resist and he kissed him back, his mouth chasing after John’s as he put his arm around him. 

John trembled and felt so tiny in Bane’s embrace but he held onto him and kissed him back. 

"This could mean everything if we’re discovered." Bane said softly.

"I don’t care…I know I should but…I love you. I want you."

Bane sighed but looked relieved, a small smile tugging on the corner of his lips.  
"I love you too."

John kissed him again, still on the balls of his feet.

"It’s worth the risk."

Bane kissed him again, holding him tightly, knowing John was right, it was the risk.


	692. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Id love an au where if an omega smells the right alpha mate, their eyes turn glassy and they mindlessly go to them like there's nothing else in this world. Omega Arthur (not related to Shelby) walks past alpha Alfie, stops, and just stares at him. Everyone around him is like "who is this suicidal shit" and Alfie looks extra gruff and menacing (and sexy) and Arthur just goes right up to him and starts sniffing him and whining. And Alfie is just like "im going to fuck this pup through the mattres"

In Alfie’s bakery, there was only one alpha - Alfie Solomons.

Everyone beneath him was an beta or occasionally an omega, but Alfie didn’t know, didn’t bother to know. None of his employees were of interest to him unless they were a problem and in which, they were gotten rid of.

Alfie didn’t like problems.

Then, sweet little Arthur came into his shop looking for work and he was hired right away but Alfie only saw him from time to time. He was a good employee, fast, efficient and darling to look at. Alfie thought he was an attractive little thing and he couldn’t help but run his tongue along his teeth when he saw him. 

Then one evening, as Alfie made his way through the bakery, he saw Arthur coming in his direction. The bakers stayed busy, no one wanting to look as if they were slacking off, especially as Alfie stalked his way through. Then suddenly, as Arthur neared Alfie, he stopped short and turned towards him. Alfie was confused mainly, wondering just what this boy was doing especially when he saw him just standing there, staring at him intently.

The rest of the employees all looked at Arthur as if he lost his mind, murmurs of him being suicidal, crazy, insane were making the air thick and Alfie could feel his hackles rising, wondering if this boy wanted to fight until he caught a particular scent. He then stood back as Arthur approached him, his eyes glassy and focused only on Alfie as he pressed his nose to his throat, smelling him. He only alternated sides, then leaning up to smell Alfie’s beard as he made a soft little whine. 

Alfie grinned. Like a predator who caught his prey and grinned and lowered his head to Arthur’s ear.

"What you doin’ here, boy?"

Arthur said nothing but kept sniffing him, pressing himself closer to Alfie, his bottom lip being worried between his teeth as if he trying to pull himself back to his senses. 

"I know what you want."

His voice was deep and soft like honey in Arthur’s ears. Alfie only had to whisper to him to send shivers through him.

"I’m going to fuck you through the mattress, pup."

He could sense Arthur’s body temperature rising and still he said nothing, his heart beating faster, his scent becoming stronger. Alfie only looked up then to see some of his employees watching, confused, wary and Alfie shouted for everyone to work and they did.

It was only then that Alfie took Arthur’s hand, guiding him out of the bakery and as he set his hand to Arthur’s wrist, he could feel how warm he was, his eyes still glassy but focused as he followed Alfie.

"Look at you…practically gaggin for it."

Arthur gave a little smile, devilish in some ways and Alfie couldn’t wait to get him alone.


	693. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by I-infiniment-grand: A few years passed by and Arthur is now a real man, still very young but who became quite terrifying. Now, he protects Alfie like a lion and has killed/knocked out several betrayers. The same thing still goes for Alfie naturally and together they rule Camden Town. However, Alfie still believes he can save some of the innocence remaining in his lover and doesn't want him to become the monster he is.

As Arthur grew up, he shadowed Alfie in every way.

He followed him and stood quietly at his side, he defended him and protected him as if Alfie needed it and as Arthur grew into his height, his strength, he also grew into his own fierce reputation.

Everyone regarded Arthur as a younger Alfie, just as violent, just as vicious, just as angry and hostile - unapproachable. And protective of Alfie and his business. 

Over the years, Arthur sported the scar he earned protecting Alfie as a badge of honor, he encouraged the rumors of how he got, even the ones that made him sound insane - like that he had done it to himself. He rooted out betrayers and liars and getting Alfie’s permission, he had killed several and damaged many others. There were employees in Alfie’s bakery that had permanent limps and crooked fingers and blurred vision from the head wounds given. 

Camden Town was in a stranglehold, Alfie’s hand the tightest, Arthur watching his back to make sure his hold stayed in place and Alfie adored Arthur, every bit of him and regarded his actions as endearing. He loved that his sweet boy would defend him to the death, that he had spent some nights, having Arthur sit on the sink as he wiped blood off his face, blood that wasn’t his and Arthur softly explained what had happened. He loved that his sweet boy still softly explained things to him in that gentle voice that seemed so shy around him still. He loved that he still saw Arthur as his sweet boy despite what he had done for him.

Arthur was in his very early twenties by then, grown and just as feared by his employees. He woke up beside him and saw his precious face, elegant lashes above his cheeks and Alfie couldn’t understand why he still loved this boy, loved this boy so much he would burn all of England to the ground if anyone dared to take him. Alfie still felt that shock of anger at the thought of Arthur not being with him and as he ran his fingers over his Arthur’s he saw the callouses that had developed on the insides of Arthur’s palms, from holding weapons, knives, canes, guns, razor blades. He knew that his darling boy was smart but he had the potential to be so much smarter…so much more. Alfie had no problem being an animal, being seen as a psychopath, as a beast…he always was, always will be. But Arthur deserved so much more than that.

"Arthur, have you thought of going to university?"

Arthur scoffed as he sat in Alfie’s office with him, his feet up on his table.

"Are you serious?"

"You should."

Arthur looked confused and worried for a moment as Alfie walked around and moved Arthur’s feet off the table. He crossed his arms and looked directly at Arthur.

"I want you to better yourself."

Arthur sat up from his slouching as he asked softly,

"Better myself? But…I’m fine here. I watch your back."

"I don’t need you to watch my back. I want you to be better than me, I want you to be smarter and when you’re able to take over all this, I want you to run it even better than I ever did. I’m not sending you away, I just want something better for you."

Arthur slowly stood up, in front of Alfie as he still looked down at his hands.

"You always want to coddle me."

"Hey…I don’t mind being a mongrel. But that’s not who you are."

Arthur sighed, looking at Alfie.

"You’re not a mongrel."

"I know what I am, love."

"You’re not to me."

Alfie uncrossed his arms and pulled Arthur closer to him.

"Do for this me. Go to school, you can still be here in between."

Arthur seem to consider it.

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course you can. You know I won’t force you. But don’t drag it out either. I’ll give you till the end of the month."

Arthur nodded and brought his hands to Alfie’s face, kissing him, holding onto his beard as he smiled as he pulled back.

"There’s my sweet boy."

Arthur smiled.


	694. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Soldier!Tommy sequel, please! Tommy is back home and Adam is the happiest man alive.

Adam couldn’t stop pacing as he stood at the airport terminal. He kept standing on the balls of his feet to try to get a glance further down to see if he could see Tommy but he didn’t spot him yet.

He resumed pacing, then stopping to tap his foot and check his watch, then pull up his phone to check Tommy’s itinerary just to be absolutely sure that he had the time right.

Yup, four-thirty. He checked the schedules for the plane landings and saw that Tommy’s was right on time and then he waited again.

Then, he saw him. His familiar walk, his face, the smile that started and Adam couldn’t stop himself from jumping up and down slightly, the excitement starting at his feet and racing all the way up his body, his own smile spreading across his face, hurting his cheeks but he couldn’t care less. He felt the overwhelming emotion of seeing Tommy, safe and sound, whole and complete, walking towards him. Then, Tommy started a slight sprint and Adam cursed airport security for keeping him behind a barrier. 

When Tommy was finally there, he dropped his bag down and lifted Adam up, kissing him hard, not caring if anyone saw them, too wrapped up in his own happiness of finally being reunited with his love. They kissed again and again until Adam pulled back and hugged him tightly, burying his face against his neck as he whispered,

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

He could feel Tommy’s fist against his back from how hard he was holding Adam’s shirt and he didn’t want to let him go, not for an instant, not yet at least.   
Eventually, he let go, setting him down as Adam clung to him a bit more before Tommy pulled back and reached down for his bag, taking Adam’s hand as they walked out. Adam wasn’t content with Tommy’s hand however and he wrapped his own arms around Tommy’s, holding it as he leaned on him.

The drive home was quiet, Tommy glancing out the window at first, holding Adam’s free hand. He then turned to him and said,

"I can’t wait to get home. How’s the pooch?"

"He’s good. He’s going to freak out when he sees you."

"I missed him too. I’m starving."

"We can stop somewhere and get something if you’d like."

"Yeah, I want some junk food."

Adam laughed a bit.

"My care boxes weren’t enough?"

"They were but you couldn’t send me burgers and fries."

"You’re right."

"Those care boxes were every guy’s saving grace you know. A lot of them were jealous they didn’t get ones like mine. I shared some stuff…kept the good shit for myself though."

Adam smiled.

They stopped for some burgers and fries then resumed their drive home and once Tommy walked through the door, Skeletor was jumping all over him, barking, thin tail whipping back and forth in excitement. Tommy was home. He saw very little changed and he appreciated that. Adam took his bag and dumped his laundry in the machine while Tommy shed his military wardrobe, wanting nothing more than to get into his own, comfortable clothes. He saw Adam had kept his things exactly how Tommy left them before his deployment and he appreciated that too.

He showered, a slow, hot shower and then got into his sweats and grey t-shirt, feeling it a bit snug since he bulked up a bit more since then. When he got back to the bedroom, he saw Adam there, picking up after him as always, Skeletor on the bed, his tail wagging again.

"Hey, forget all that."

"No, I want to do it. It feels more real…that you’re home again, me picking up your clothes."

Tommy grinned and made Adam drop the laundry and pulled him into bed. He sighed deeply, feeling the comfort of his mattress, the feel of Adam’s weight next to him, Skeletor at his feet, the fluffiness of the pillows as his head sank into them.

"You know…a  lot of guys said they knew someone or had heard of people unable to readjust after this. They said beds were one of the hardest things."

"Why a bed?"

"It’s a hell of a lot softer than the cot at the barracks. But…this is great. I wondered how I managed to sleep at all over there."

"You think you’ll have a hard time adjusting here?"

"No…I don’t feel like I ever left."

Adam held onto Tommy tightly.

"But you did leave. Your absence was felt every day."

"I’m back though. And I’m never leaving again."

Adam’s smile couldn’t  be stopped as he felt the overwhelming joy of hearing Tommy say that.


	695. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur loves to bottom, but he's really tight and his last boyfriend was so big, he could barely take it. Guys often don't have the patience to relax him and open him up, or are just too big. Eames flirts but never makes a real move, and confesses he's worried he won't stack up in the size department. Arthur's shocks him by being thrilled at his size, and Eames is thrilled by arthur's acceptance. They have great sex and live happily ever after.

Arthur huffed in annoyance as Eames started to flirt with him and then immediately, it lead nowhere. 

He had responded to Eames’ advances in hope that all his talk wasn’t just that - talk. But the more he waited, the more he started to see that it was indeed the case. He couldn’t really figure out why Eames would hit on him then go nowhere with it especially when Arthur responded with gusto. 

He grew frustrated when Eames hit on him and then left it off with a polite smile as if he had no idea what else to do, as if he wasn’t expecting Arthur to be down for whatever Eames was throwing out there and he would have to put his foot down to either make Eames follow through, or make him stop altogether.

They got close once. They had gone out for dinner and they had great conversation. When they returned to Arthur’s hotel room, they drank and laughed and talked more and got comfortable and Arthur was sure this would be the night. He and Eames lay on his bed, side by side, looking at each other as they shared a laugh. Then the conversation got a little more serious, turned a little more personal and Arthur began to confess how he loved to bottom, how good it felt, how he looked forward to it when he started geting serious with someone but he hadn’t had a serious relationship or a good lay in a long time. 

"Why so long?"

"Few have time to prepare me. I’ve been told I’m tight."

He laughed a little to himself.

"Or maybe the guys I’ve seen were huge…I don’t even know anymore."

He didn’t notice how Eames’ smile faded a bit.

"Oh…"

"Whatever the case is…I need to get laid."

The mood shifted a bit from there and Arthur had been drinking so he didn’t really notice how Eames suddenly said he didn’t feel well and he left. Arthur went to bed without realizing the change.

After that, Eames’ flirting never followed through anymore and that night was as close as Arthur got. 

When he couldn’t handle Eames’ half baked attempts anymore, Arthur followed him to his car after the job as he pulled him by his wrist to stop him and said,

"Hey…what’s going on with you?"

"With me? What do you mean?"

"You! You flirt with me, then you stop. You know that I like you and I’m reciprocating and yet you never follow through! What’s your deal?"

Eames looked away and tried to avoid the confrontation but Arthur wouldn’t let him. It wasn’t until Arthur stepped closer into his space and said,

"Answer me."

"Alright…I like you. You know that. But when you mentioned the ex’s…and the size…I don’t think that…I’ll measure up."

"The ex’s?"

It took Arthur a moment to realize what Eames was talking about and when it came to him, he closed his eyes and said,

"Ohh…that. That wasn’t…I didn’t mean to make you feel like that…"

"I just didn’t want to disappoint you…so while at first I was aiming to get you…after that I just stopped. I rather leave you frustrated then let down."

"You’re so stupid. That should have been up to me."

Eames shrugged and Arthur sighed, pointing at him to get in the car.

Once they were alone in Arthur’s hotel room, he sat down after he undressed and waited for Eames, seeing him standing in front of him, shirtless and still holding onto his dress pants as Arthur smiled at him.

"Go on."

Eames sighed and dropped his pants, then his underwear. He waited for Arthur’s reaction and he saw his eyes were focused on him.

"That is not disappointing."

"It’s just…average."

"Average is perfect…."

"I’m still going to need that time to get prepared…but….I can so work with that. In fact…I can’t wait."

Eames grinned as Arthur took off his briefs and laid back.

"So get over here and fuck me already. You made me wait long enough."

"Yes, sir."


	696. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is starting at an all boys boarding school, where he meets Dom and Arthur. Dom and Arthur's relationship is perfect in Dom's eyes, though Arthur couldn't be anymore unhappy. He secretly makes moves on Eames, who tries to resist him at first. When he finally gives in, Dom catches them (:

When Eames arrived at his new boarding school, he looked around and the manicured lawns, the tall, elegant, Gothic buildings and the distant bell ringing from the bell tower. It was a beautiful school, but he wasn’t looking forward to starting over in a new place.

He met with someone who led him to his new dorm building and to his new room. He was fortunate enough to get a single room - some of the guys had them but they were a luck of the draw. Of course, for privacy, you exchange the size of the room and Eames thought his new place looked like a walk-in closet. He made himself comfortable and after settling in, he went to orientation.

After orientation, there was some kind of mixer, a getting-to-know-you event were some of the upper classmen met the new comers or new students. Eames was glad to have a chance to meet everyone at once and one of the first people he came across was Yusuf. Yusuf was in his third year and he explained the in’s and out’s of the place and then introduced him to everyone else. That’s how he met Dom and Arthur.

Being at an all boy’s school had its perks - at least to Eames it did and seeing Arthur, he was never more grateful for the perk. However, his joy turned to disappointment when he realized Dom and Arthur were together. Dom was a nice enough guy, he was friendly and everyone knew him. He was president of some clubs, held one of the highest G.P.A’s in the school and was very welcoming and hard to dislike. Arthur was more quiet but just as smart though he wasn’t as sociable. Everyone knew him however, just because he was dating Dom. A lot of people didn’t even refer to him by his name, just as Dom’s boyfriend. After Dom talked to Eames, being friendly and nice, he was pulled away by another crowd and Eames was left to Arthur.

At first, Eames assumed he and Dom and were happy, perfectly content but after some time, Arthur began to reveal he was the opposite. He didn’t say too much but Eames was good at reading people. 

He proved to be right when he was able to hang out with Arthur more, Arthur living on the floor above him, Yusuf down the hall and Dom at different building altogether - mainly because he was an upper classman and a R.A there. 

Arthur was miserable with Dom. At first it was great dating such a popular, nice guy but Dom was always busy, rushing around somewhere, talking to lots of people, coordinating events and squeezing in studying and school work. Arthur was his last priority. So Arthur was lonely a lot, the only friends he had, were also Dom’s friends and they were busy too. Arthur had tried to include himself in Dom’s life, in the events and the planning but he didn’t know anyone and he wasn’t as good at talking to new people as Dom was so he was left out of a lot of things and Dom was too busy to notice. They had been dating since Arthur came to school, Dom was about to graduate and Arthur still had one more year. 

Eames felt bad for him, but he really liked to hang out with Arthur. They had lunch together, studied together, had coffee and watched movies in the common room together. Sometimes they hung out with Yusuf, but for the most part it was just the two of them.

After some time, Eames noticed that Arthur was flirting with him. As much as Eames really liked Arthur - in that way - Arthur was still with Dom and he wasn’t about to bust up their relationship, no matter how unhappy Arthur said he was.   
One night, Arthur tried to kiss him while they were studying in his room and Eames pulled back, shocked. He told Arthur they couldn’t.

"Why not?"

"Because, you’re with Dom, it wouldn’t  be right."

Arthur was annoyed but he didn’t let it stop him. He tried again a few times later, telling Eames he would break up with Dom if Eames wanted him to.

"I would…you’d be worth it."

Eames sighed, knowing he should resist. Arthur began pushing their books off the side as Arthur took Eames’ hand, putting it on his thigh.

"Yeah but…"

"Come on…"

Eames sighed, knowing he should pull away, knowing he resisted once before, but this time was all the much harder. And when Arthur finally kissed him, Eames gave in. They fell back on Arthur’s bed, his hands on Arthur’s sides, his thigh between Arthur’s and he began to pull up Arthur’s uniform shirt, kissing him hard, feeling Arthur kiss him back just as passionately, his fingers undoing the buttons on Eames’ oxford. Eames only pulled back to take off his shirt and then came back to kissing Arthur, undoing his shirt too to touch his skin. He heard him whine softly, his own hands undoing his pants as he started to push them down before he undid Eames’ pants as well, his hand sliding in, gripping his mostly hard erection and Eames cursed softly.

"God….yes…I wanted to do this for a while…"

"Me too…"

Eames sucked at the skin on Arthur’s neck, gently, letting it fade as he licked at the spot, feeling Arthur jerking him off slowly.

"We should…I’d let you…"

Without him even explaining what he meant, Eames understood quite well. Eames’ groaned and was thinking about it when there was a brief knock on Arthur’s door before it opened. They both turned and saw Dom coming in and they were both caught. There was no way out of their compromising position, Arthur on his back with his hand down Eames’ pants as they were both shirtless, Arthur’s pants undone. Arthur froze and Eames cursed as he turned his head away from Dom and Dom only stood there for a second and then turned to leave.

Eames was ashamed to say it didn’t affect his hard on. Apparently, it didn’t do anything for Arthur as Arthur started kissing him again, resuming his hand movement.

"Hey…Dom just caught us."

"I know…but…"

Eames finally pulled away as he made Arthur stop and he sat back.

"This is awful…you should probably go talk to him."

Arthur sighed deeply and then sat up.

"Okay…"

He seemed more annoyed by the turn of events than anything and Eames did feel a bit bad that, this was how Dom had to find out but now, this meant Arthur was free. Once Arthur was dressed again, Eames stopped him.

"Hey…were you serious? About being with me when you break up with Dom?"

Arthur looked at him and then kissed him, leaning down to do it since Eames was still sitting on his bed.

"Yeah…I was. If you’ll have me."

Eames smiled.

"Okay, go take care of this. I’ll be in my room."

"Can’t wait."

Eames watched him go as he got dressed and then left, already hearing the whispers as he went downstairs to his own room.


	697. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Bane and co are in the process of planning taking over Gotham so are looking into the background of the V.I.P's of Gotham and who they associate with and of course Robin John Blake comes up in that. What they find out that not even John knows is that he's The Joker's little brother (Who is alive and locked up). it’s a none issue

As Bane and Talia began to plan the occupation, Talia insisted they find out key players in the city.

"Best to have everyone in our pocket beloved."

Bane nodded and agreed.

He took Barsad and just three men with him to the Hall of Records and after taking out the night guard, the men posted themselves at the door as Barsad helped him go through the names of every and any important citizen in Gotham.

Bane set aside the immediate residents with luster to their names, CEO’s, doctors, police top officials and the like, knowing Talia would look those over later. When he continued digging through the files, seeing the connection between most of the important names and the government names, he wasn’t at all surprised to see criminal names linked to them as well. 

Bane smiled to himself when he reached John Blake’s file - Robin John Blake, the officer Bane had come across just a few times but was always impressed with his passion, his fire. He was also very handsome. 

As Bane continued, he came across a name that was right behind John’s - Jack Blake and a trail of aliases. He stopped, seeing the same last names and wondered if that was just one of those weird coincidences or something else. He opened he Jack Blake file, seeing nothing but the aliases and some basic information including the listing of one sibling. Going back to John’s file, he saw the same thing, one sibling. 

Bane thought for a moment, wondering to himself while the name Jack Blake sounded familiar, even some of the aliases did and he looked to Barsad.

"The name, Jack Blake. Where have we heard it in Gotham?"

Barsad looked up from his own stack of files as he thought for a moment before answering.

"In Gotham’s underbelly, they said it was the clown’s name. But who even knows."

Bane looked back at John’s file. 

"I think he and the young officer Blake are related."

"Interesting to know."

Bane nodded and set both files aside. He thought the information would come in handy somewhere down the line.


	698. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: 2 at first but when Bane falls for John it comes up (How Bane breaks the news to John is up to you). Also because of the poking about, The Joker finds out his missing little brother is alive and with Bane or that Bane is interested in him. Not sure you'll want to take this on but it's just the outline of what's running around in my head. I really hope you give it a shot and make it your own. I just can't find enough fics out there where John and The Joker are related and the idea fascinates me.

Throughout the course of the occupation, Bane managed to get a hold of John and saved him from the hell that could have been his life. John didn’t go willingly at first, but then gradually eased into the comfort that Bane offered, got to know him better and began to feel something for him. 

Bane returned his feelings almost immediately and made sure John was protected. While young detective Blake was more than capable of defending himself, among the destruction and chaos of the city, the lack of law, the criminals running loose, John didn’t stand a chance. He was safe among the League of Shadows, safe at Bane’s side. In the months building up, Bane did not keep him prisoner, but reasoned with him that it was not safe out there, even for him. He gave him his own room, let him come and go if he wished and when John did see how violent it was in Gotham, John stayed put. He trusted Bane and that trust turned to respect. The respect turned into like and the like soon turned to love. 

Bane entrusted to John that the occupation was going to come to a close soon and when it would, he wanted to take John with him. John was unsure if he should but he couldn’t stand the idea of not being apart from Bane once this was all over.

However, before John had a chance to answer him, he was taken from Bane.  
Bane had the entire League spread out throughout the city to look for John but he didn’t have to look far or wait long before he got word on where to find him. Bane was unafraid for himself but he feared for John. In one of the abandoned warehouses near Arkham, Bane went to find John. As he walked in, he saw him near one of the broken windows, tied up and a bit battered but otherwise unharmed. Bane didn’t dare approach him, the rest of the warehouse was cast in darkness and the spotlight seem to be on just John, which made Bane very aware that a trap was being set up. He took one step forward when he heard laughter, echoing throughout the metal walls of the warehouse and Bane brought his hands up the lapels of his coat as he waited.

"You mustn’t hover in doorways…it’s rude."

He heard the chuckle that followed and Bane looked around, seeing the darkness eventually take shape as the clown came in. Bane watched him carefully.

"That’s far enough."

"Oh ho, ho, ho…so you came."

"You have something that belongs to me."

"Actually, I think he belongs to me. See, he’s my baby brother."

Bane narrowed his eyes at him. He shifted his weight slightly as if preparing himself.

"Either way…it’s best to stop this here."

"Why? The city is going to go down in flames, the criminals are free…I’m free and my baby brother and I need to run out of here."

Bane moved faster than the Joker ever saw coming. In a blink of an eye, Bane was gripping the Joker by his throat, lifting him off the ground as he squeezed, hearing him choke and wheeze for air. 

"If anyone is leaving with John it’s me. You run your madness all over this city, clown. You can do what you want, but you will not take him down with you. I am not the Batman. I will not hesitate in tearing you in half."

He threw him down to the ground, hearing him gasping for air, broken laughs escaping him as Bane walked over to Bane and helped him up. He undid his bindings and asked,

"Can you walk?"

"Yes."

Bane was not foolish enough to turn his back to the Joker and when he helped John up, he stood behind him to look over his shoulder as he untied him. He could see the Joker slowly recovering, getting up to his knees as Bane finished and began to lead John out.

"Are we just leaving him?"

"Yes. He is not of my concern."

As they left the warehouse, John heard him say,

"It was good to see you again baby brother!"

John didn’t turn back though he was tempted to. He only held onto Bane as they left.


	699. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Continuation of the Knight Bane prompt! Part 1 John and Bane end up having an affair. They start it as a one time thing so they can both move on, but they fall in love and can't stay away from each other. They’re eventually found out and in a jealous rage Bruce condemns Bane to death. John begs him not to kill him, says he’ll stay with Bruce if he promises to let Bane live. Bruce agrees but out of spite throws Bane into the pit after having him beaten and lashed.

Bane couldn’t stay away.

He gave into his temptation and now he was trapped but it was the greatest prison he had ever known - celled in John’s love and adoration. 

He and John had promised just once. They would give in once and John could move onto his marriage with the king and protect his family, protect his name, protect his livelihood. Bane would deny it if anyone ever claimed they saw them together because he would never hurt any chances of John getting a better life. John would let Bane move on and keep his good name, his reputation and his being in good graces with the king. It would be just this once.

But the once proved to be too much, like trying to swim against the current, they sank further in and they could not get enough of each other. While the king was busy, Bane stayed with John. In the library behind the shelves, Bane would take him, lifting him up from the floor so John would have to hold onto him and press his face against Bane’s shoulder. In Bane’s quarters they would undress and John would sit on top of him and ride him until they both came. in the stables, away from prying eyes with the exception of the horses, in the woods while under the guise of taking a ride, in the loneliest of abandoned hallways, anywhere they could steal a moment, they would.

While in the company of the king, Bane would keep his distance but watch John, seeing his eyes looking away from the king and back at Bane. During dinners, events, meetings, john was bored and unhappy, the spark only returning when he could see Bane.

It was dangerous and they both knew it and it finally came to a head when they were caught.

It was raining that afternoon and they had just finished in Bane’s quarters. John was mostly dressed, still lavishing in the glow of his love for Bane. Bane sat beside him, attempting to get dressed as John held onto him, kissing his face, smiling until the door of Bane’s room burst open. John froze in horror as he saw it was the king and Bane stood up.

"I knew it. There were whispers…but I had doubt…doubt that my most loyal knight and my beloved would not do that to me. How sorry I am I didn’t believe it. Put him in chains and then execute him."

He pointed at Bane and John could only watch as Bane was put in shackles and lead away.

Once alone, John pleaded with the king, begging him to spare Bane’s life.

"Please your majesty, I beg of you. I throw myself on your mercy, please do not execute him."

"You dare to ask me this after your betrayal?"

"It’ll never happen again. I swear to you. I will be with you always…we can get married whenever you chose, tomorrow even. I will never look at anyone again, I’ll be with only you…if only you spare him. He doesn’t deserve death due to my mistake."

The king seem to be calming down and looking at John as he knelt in front of him, clutching his hand desperately.

"You’ll…stay with me? Marry me tomorrow?"

"Yes…if you promise to spare him."

"As you wish, my love. He will be spared but thrown into the pit as punishment."

John looked down and did his best to refrain from having his true emotions shown, his devastation of having Bane taken from him, but at least he would be alive.

"Thank you my king. I’m grateful for you accepting me…flaws and all."

"We all make mistakes…and as long as it never happens again."

"Never."

"Good."

When John went to sleep, the king went to the dungeon were the prisoner was held. He looked at Bane from the distance as he told the guard.

"He will be spared…but throw him in the pit after you give a lashing that your strength can muster. Cripple him if you can."

"Yes my lord."

King Bruce glared at Bane as he approached him, seeing still in chains and behind bars.

"You’ll regret touching him."

Bane said nothing but looked down. Smugly, the king turned and began to leave as he heard,

"He was worth it."


	700. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Knight Bane Part 2 Bruce's enemy Warlord Queen Talia discovers that the formidable Knight Bane has been cast from Bruce's favor and left to die in the pits. She sees the advantage in this and rescues Bane from the pits to claim him for her own forces. She has Bane fixed up and offers him a place at her side in exchange for helping her conquer Bruce once and for all. Bane says he'll help her but only so he can get John back.

A messenger came running down the hall of the conquered castled, slightly out of breath and exhausted but determined to get to his queen. As soon as he came into the throne room, he flew to the foot of the throne and bowed down, struggling to catch his breath as the queen looked at him. He immediately tried to speak through pants of air but the queen stopped him.

"Catch your breath, sir. Then speak.

The messenger nodded and took a few steady gulps of air as he then nodded, indicating he could speak if allowed. She nodded.

"My queen, word has just reached me that King Bruce of Gotham has banished his favored knight, Bane."

Talia sat up straight. She was still in her armor, her hair down as she said,

"No…not Bane."

The messenger nodded as she stood up,

"We must get him in our ranks. Has he been exiled?"

"No, my queen. He’s been cast into the pits."

She sighed but was not defeated.

"We must save him and get him on our side."

The  messenger nodded and Talia left to speak with her council.

In the pits - Bane nursed his injuries as best he could. The guard had taken the king’s words to heart and had indeed delivered the lashing of Bane’s life. He could feel the skin on his back split open like spoiled fruit, the cut he caught across his face was what hurt the most and he used very little water - since he could hardly spare any, to clean his wounds but it seemed to be pointless. He was weak and exhausted and still he wondered if John was safe. 

He worried for him now that he was alone and Bane unable to do anything for him. When Bane did sleep, he dreamed of John and he always woke up cold and alone in the dungeon. After some night, Bane wasn’t even sure since it was always dark, he heard someone coming in. His eyes had adjusted to darkness and he could tell it wasn’t the guard or the king or John. It was a stranger. 

"Bane?"

"Who are you?"

His voice sounded like a thousand year old door that finally opened. In the little bit of light that managed to sneak in, the stranger removed her hood, showing her face to Bane as she looked at him.

"My name is Talia. And if you let me, I can free you from here."

"Why would you help me?"

"I have been given word that you have fallen out of your king’s favor. Your king is my enemy."

"He is not my king."

Talia smiled.

"Join my ranks. You can get your revenge if you help me."

"Yes."

Talia nodded and began to unlock his jail and once it was open, she stepped inside, moving her cloak aside to reveal she carried a satchel. She opened it and began to clean off Bane’s wounds as best as she could with the materials she had. She then took out another cape and draped it around him as she asked,

"Can you walk?"

"How did you even get in here?"

She took out a pouch full of water as she handed it to him and let him drink.

"I have my ways. Come on."

She helped him up and though he must have been in tremendous pain, he didn’t make a sound. Talia was impressed. Through a series of hallways and secret, crumbling ruins, Talia got Bane out. She gave him one of the two horses tied and waiting for them and escaped into the night.

Once in the safety of her castle, she had her personal doctors attend to Bane then he was fed and given his own quarters. After a few days, Talia went to see him and she smiled as she saw he was already sitting up. Most of his bandages were wrapped around his body, his hands, but the scars on his face would remain. She took a chair as she sat down in front of him and she set two cups down with one hand, the other revealed a bottle of wine and began to pour some for the both of them.

"May I ask, why you fell from the king’s favor?"

Bane said nothing at first, but then picked up the cup.

"I fell in love with the king’s betrothed."

"And you acted on it."

Bane nodded, taking a drink from the cup, Talia doing the same.

"That was brave."

"It was foolish. He had my life spared by marrying the king."

"That must kill you inside."

"It does. He does not belong to the king."

"If you join my forces, I will make you a powerful warlord. You’ll command legions of armies and we can conquer King Bruce and you can take back your beloved."

Bane took another drink as he looked at Talia.

"I’ve heard of you. You’ve never attempted to enter Gotham before."

"You were on the king’s side. I am not stupid."

"I’m on your side now."

Talia raised her cup to him and Bane did the same, letting them clink.

"Cheers. To your kingdom." Said Bane.

"To your beloved."


	701. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Knight Bane Part 3 John has tried his best to uphold his end of the bargain, tried to be loving to Bruce and tells himself it's worth it because at least Bane is still alive. Then one night Bruce wants him, has him on the bed and demands John participate more, be more sensual and the more John struggles with it the angrier Bruce gets. John defiantly says he loves Bane, and Bruce spitefully tells him to move on, because after the beating Bane received there's no way he's still alive.

John was married the very next day after Bane was sent to the pits. 

He was amazed at the speed everything was set up and organized and before he knew it, he was listening to the priest unite them in marriage and that was it…he belong to the king now.

After they were married, John asked for just a few moments alone, to prepare himself and the king granted them. In reality, John cried, heartbroken and afraid and wishing for Bane to come into his bedchambers that night rather than the king.

But it was done and Bane was alive and John did what he had to, to save him. It was his only consolation, that at least his beloved was alive. It was all that really mattered in the end. 

During the consummation of their marriage, John closed his eyes and tried to pretend it was Bane.

The days rolled by, turning to weeks, to months and John wondered if he would ever feel joy again. He acted for the sake of the king. He didn’t want to disappoint him or anger him or make him withdraw his promise on keeping Bane alive so he smiled and held his husband’s hand when they were together in court, acted as if everything was wonderful when John felt dead inside. 

He felt fortunate that the king was often busy, it gave John a chance to just mourn or weep. He wasn’t allowed to do anything anymore, the king had no trust in him or any guard he may have posted - so John was often in the company of women when he did do the few things he was allowed to do. He sat in sewing circles and read with them and walked through court with them, but that was all he was allowed to do. John did so when he felt the need to stretch his legs, but often, he lay alone in his room, wishing to see Bane, wondering if he was alright. It was a miserable existence for him.

After a year, John could hardly put up the front anymore. He was in despair and what was worse was that the king no longer seemed to care. Even when the king came to his bedchambers, he longer took care or made attempts to be romantic, he just made sure John was awake and took his pleasure and left. 

One night, the king came to John’s bed and much to John’s surprise, felt Bruce try to kiss him, to be tender with him. John sighed, wishing he would just hurry up and do what he wanted so he would leave him alone. When Bruce saw John’s lack of reaction, he huffed and sat up.

"You lay here as if against your will."

"I’m sorry, dear husband."

He brought his arms up, trying to hold Bruce and act as if he wanted this too, but the king could see through him. He demanded he try harder, demanded he participate and each try John gave only seem to further annoy the king. He finally pulled back and scoffed.

"You’re terrible."

John closed his robe, sitting up when the king did. He was so unhappy that it didn’t even matter what happened to him anymore.

"You never cared the last few times."

The king looked angry that it had been pointed out to him.

"How dare you…you are mine and you should do as I say!"

"I have done as you say! It’s why I’m here and the love of my life is imprisoned!"

The king looked at him, angry again but John couldn’t bring himself to care.

"I still love Bane."

Suddenly Bruce was at his throat, his hand strong and firm and John didn’t even get a chance to gasp as he was pressed down on the bed, his own hands around Bruce’s wrists. He saw the rage in his eyes and John felt afraid.

"Well you may love him until the end of your days because his have come and gone. The punishment he endured and living in the pit have surely killed him. So you can go ahead and love him, but he’s dead and you’re still here so I suggest you move on and remember your duties."

He gave John a final squeeze of his throat before he let him go and John finally breathed as Bruce left his bed chambers.


	702. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Knight Bane Part 4 John is heartbroken, thinks Bruce is lying, that he couldn't have possibly done that to Bane. Bruce insists he did, that after the beating Bane was thrown into the pit and that no one could have survived that, not even Bane. Tells John to move on and obey like he's supposed to. John says he'd rather be sent to the pits and be with Bane than Bruce, which enrages the king. Bruce locks John in his room until he becomes more amenable.

John feared that Bruce was telling him the truth, but he had no way of finding out for sure other than just asking him.

He waited until the king was in a better mood and when he was able to, he approached him cautiously.

"My lord husband…about what you said before…about Bane being dead. That’s not true is it? You promised me you wouldn’t execute him."

John clasped his fingers together, seeing Bruce at his study, looking over some proper documents. He didn’t even bother looking up at John.

"It’s true."

John felt his entire body shake as he held himself together, feeling the knot swell in his throat and tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"But…" 

He stopped and swallowed hard before continuing.

"But you promised. You never broke your word before."

"Well, I have had a turn of events that made my heart harden. But yes, I did keep my promise. He was not executed but he received the lashing of his life and thrown into the pits to rot and die. His death was slow but I did not execute him."

"Yes you did. You lied to me. You assigned him a slow death…you promised me he would be in the dungeon."

Bruce threw down his parchment as he stood up, stalking towards John.

"And if he was in the dungeon, what of it? Did you have hope you would somehow get down there? See the beast in his chains? Did you hope he would break out and come back to you? Well he’s not. He’s dead and he will never return to you. So it is best you move on and do everything you’re capable of, to get back in my good graces!"

John felt as if the life was drained from him. All his hopes, his dreams, his love were all gone and he didn’t care about himself anymore. He didn’t care about his family, about what the king wanted, about what was best for him. He let the tears fall from his face as he looked back at Bruce, defiantly.

"I rather die in the pit with him than be with you a moment longer. By killing him you have killed me."

Bruce glared at him and took John by his arm, dragging him to his chambers as he threw him in.

"You will grow to regret those words. When you’re sorry, I’ll hear you again but until then, this will be your dungeon."

He slammed the door and locked it and John didn’t move from where he stood, just trying to digest the idea that Bane was gone. When it hit him, he fell to his knees, his legs shaking and unable to hold him up anymore. He fell to his side and just lay there, his heart broken.


	703. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Knight Part 5 Talia and Bane successfully defeat Bruce, and Bane cannot find John. He demands where John is and Bruce tells him John is dead, that he took his own life when he found out Bane had been sent to the pits. Talia promises to find him someone new, but Bane refuses to believe it. He tears through the entire palace until he finds John locked in a cell, weak from hunger and dehydration. Bane nurses him back to health, and they ride off into the sunset together.

Within the year that Bane was recovering, he nursed the idea of his revenge on King Bruce. 

He healed and trained and grew stronger every day. Talia gave him everything he asked for - armor, a horse, weapons, anything that would further advance him

By the new spring the following year, Talia felt Bane was ready. She prepared her armies and raised her banners and she told Bane they were ready to march on Gotham. Bane by now, had grown larger, stronger and still bore the scars that the king made sure were inflicted on him. The one of his face was the worse, cutting across his cheek, catching the side of his mouth causing a pinched look when the scars healed. He feared that John would find his disgusting or vicious, so for the time being, he hid the lower part of his face with a metal guard and rode into war.

Gotham was ill prepared for the fight, unprotected and easily fell under Talia’s fist.

The first thing Bane did was tear through the entire castle. He rushed the king’s chambers and found them empty, then to John’s or at least the ones he remembered John stayed in. He looked and commanded the men beneath him to find him but when they turned up empty, Bane returned to the king. With Talia’s permission, he went to him and demanded to know where John was.  
Bruce only laughed.

"He’s dead. Once he found out about your supposed demise, he killed himself, jumped from the highest tower."

"He wouldn’t do that."

"Oh but he has. I’m sure if you search my chambers, you’ll find his note."

Bane refused to believe it. He knew his beloved would not give up like that but he searched the king’s chambers. He tore everything apart, looking for something, anything that would collaborate what the king had said but he found nothing. Talia joined him, her hand on his shoulder as she said,

"I’ll find you someone else."

"There is no one else but him."

Talia frowned as she said,

"But he’s gone…"

"He’s not…he’s not gone."

He stood up and stalked through the king’s quarters, looking for something. anything that would give him hope and as he tore down a tapestry from its holding, he found a door. He felt this was a secret waiting to be exposed and he pulled at the iron ring there, finding it locked as he turned to Talia and said,

"I need to break this open."

Talia understood and went over to the lock, picking it as she undid the lock and then stepped back as Bane used his force to yank it open and as light flooded inside, he saw John laying inside. He was half starved, all the glory once given to him by the king gone and Bane rushed in, Talia following as she gasped in horror, wondering how the king could do this to someone he supposedly loved. Bane removed his mask before he lifted John up, feeling he was all bones. He smoothed back his hair, once full of luster and thickness now brittle and dull.

"John…beloved please look at me."

John slowly opened his eyes as he gave a weak smile.

"I died…I must have died because you’re here…"

"No, no you’re alive."

"But…the king told me you were dead…"

"He lied to you."

Bane felt relief, holding John in his arms as he thought he never would again. He felt John’s hand on his face, his thumb brushing against the scar on his face. Bane leaned towards it as he sighed softly. Talia was suddenly at his side and gave him a container full of water which Bane slowly helped give to John, letting him take gentle sips. When he had enough, Bane lifted him up and carried him out. Talia followed him as she said,

"We’ll stay here for a few days while we loot the castle."

Bane stopped and looked at her before he looked back at John.

"When we’re done…we should burn this place to the ground…salt the earth. Nothing should ever come from the land again."

Talia nodded.

"And the king?"

"Do whatever you want with him, but he will no longer be a king."

"You don’t want your revenge?"

"I thought I did. But now I just want him."

Talia nodded and let Bane take care of John. 

It took a few days for him to recover but once he was more coherent, John clung to Bane, shaking and Bane held onto him. It had been a year and a few months, but for the both of them, it felt like a lifetime had passed. 

"You’re safe now."

John let out a soft sob but he looked up and had a smile on his face.

"I knew I was the moment I saw you."

And finally after so long, Bane was able to kiss him - truly kiss him without fear of being caught or having the knowledge that John belonged to someone else. He didn’t…he belonged to Bane now. But John had chosen him, given himself freely to Bane, willingly. 

Bane held onto him still, feeling peace for the first time in so long and he knew that when he closed his eyes and opened them again, he would see John beside him - like it should have always been. 


	704. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Loved the Boarding School fill! If the OP doesn't ask for a sequel, could you use this for one? Arthur breaks up with Dom and he and Eames have a hard time keeping their hands off each other, but Arthur is now seen as a social pariah at school. No one will talk to him, sit with him, and everyone calls him a slut or a whore all the time. Eames stands up for Arthur, wont listen to anyone make fun of him, and refuses to break up with him. Arthur's miserable but never when he's with Eames.

After Arthur caught up with Dom, they sat down and talked. Arthur explained that had been the first time he ever did anything behind Dom’s back but he wasn’t happy and he wanted to break up.

As hurt as Dom was, he understood and they broke up. Once Arthur was free, he and Eames couldn’t get enough of each other. They had sex constantly in Eames’ single dorm room, in fact they spent most of their time there, usually they tried to study or do homework but they always ended up fooling around.  
It was fun at first, the start of their relationship, but they got to know each other better when they were outside of Eames’ room and got close and let their feelings for each other develop. They really liked each other and felt happy together so it took a while for Arthur to notice the slander and shade being thrown at him. 

For an instant, he forgot how adored and popular and well liked Dom was. For an instant, he forgot that much of the student body rallied around him when he spoke or organized events. But it was for an instant and he was immediately reminded that he had committed a huge mistake when the entire world turned their backs to him. 

Guys he usually smiled at and wasted time with in between classes no longer spoke to him. At lunch, no one sat with him and when he attempted to sit with some of the guys he knew, they got up and left him. He thought the silent treatment was bad until the taunts began to happen. He would return to his dorm only to find cruel words written on his white board. When he took it down, they were taped up - slut, cheater, liar, whore, skank all kinds of insults written and taped to his door every day and every day, Arthur would take them down and throw them out and the next day they would all be back. 

Then the whispers started and Arthur wondered how much more he could take. 

When Eames found out, it was only because Arthur broke down in his room. He let it all out, telling Eames about his lonely lunches, how in class no one wanted to work with him and would rather fail for the day then work with him. He told him about the notes on his door, about the whispers and the cruel words being thrown at him every time he stepped out of his room. Eames hated that. 

"No one understands…they don’t even know that Dom and I broke up amicably, he was mad yeah but he understood."

He rubbed his eye, holding back tears but he was also angry. Eames pulled him into his arms.

"They don’t have to understand a damn thing. We’ll work this out, okay?"

Arthur nodded, but he wasn’t sure what Eames intended to do.

The next day, he found out when Eames moved his stuff into Arthur’s room. They spent almost all their time together anyway, this was just cutting out the middle man. Then, he started walking Arthur to his classes and he switched his lunch period to sit with Arthur. He felt grateful that Eames was doing all this for him and it just made him feel like Eames really cared about him and that maybe just a bit in love with him too. 

One day, as they walked to the common room to meet up with Yusuf, a group of Dom’s friends saw them and shouted out to him,

"Hey, Arthur how much for an hour?"

They laughed and Eames lost it. He threw his bag down as he said,

"You wanna say that again, mate?"

Arthur held onto him, pulling him back as he said,

"Eames, no don’t!"

The crowd was surprised, unprepared for that reaction as the guy who shouted the comment held his hands up and said he was sorry before they all scurried away. Arthur picked up Eames’ bag for him as he handed it back to him.

"You didn’t have to do that."

"Is that what you put up with?"

"Sometimes…"

He sighed and they sat down in one of the chairs near by. Eames sat with him and Arthur looked down.

"You rearranged your life for me. Now you have to fight for me….maybe we should break up."

"What? No! I’m not letting a bunch of twats that don’t know shit about this making my life up for me! I love you!"

Arthur looked up, surprised, a bit of color in his cheeks.

"You do?"

Eames cleared his throat a bit, a little embarrassed.

"Yeah…"

"I love you too."

Eames smiled as he took his hands and he looked at him and Arthur sighed softly.

"This is hard…not with us but everyone around us."

"I’ll defend you to the death, love. No one should treat you like that."

"I’m happiest when I’m with you, you know."

"Me too."

Arthur smiled again and Eames stood up, still holding his hand.

"Come on, Yusuf’s still waiting for us."

Arthur nodded and got up, following Eames, feeling stronger when he realized Eames had not at all let go of his hand and apparently he had no plans to.


	705. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Eames is a porn star and Arthur is the fluffer who's madly in love with him

Arthur was a fluffer. 

That wasn’t an ideal job or a glamorous job or a job that he was particularly proud of. But it was what he did and he didn’t tell anyone about it. If someone asked what he did for a living, he said he worked on independent films and left it at that.

But he was a fluffer and spent his days lounging around porn sets watching people fuck. More specifically, he watched guys fucking each other and that was okay by Arthur. Lately, he had been employed in the services of one of the most handsome men Arthur had ever had the privilege to know, Eames.

Arthur thought - privately of course, that Eames was way too handsome to be doing porn. He looked like he could be a model or an actor and he was English so Arthur had fantasies about him having tea and reading poetry by a fireplace. But he knew that wasn’t the case. Eames was a porn star and a rather popular one at that both on and off the sets.

He was well liked by the make up people, the lighting crew, the camera crew and everyone else on set. But he was very kind to Arthur. Whenever Eames needed to be fluffed, Arthur happily did his job. Most of the time, fluffers weren’t really required to do anything sexual, just hand jobs and the like, but Arthur loved to blow him. He preferred to actually and Eames was grateful for it. They spoke afterwards and Eames thanked him and told him he was sweet and cute and sometimes pinched his cheek.

Arthur had a crush. He had a serious, unprofessional crush and more over he knew it was pointless. Eames could have his pick - no way he’d pick his fluffer.

Every now and then, Arthur would hang out in Eames’ dressing room and they’d talk before he went on set. Arthur loved that time the best, it made everything seem normal and comfortable since Eames would have just come in and he would be in sweats or jogging pants and a singlet and a baseball cap on his head as he chewed gum or chewed on the end of a toothpick, carrying coffee in one hand, his cell phone in the other. Eames was a notorious camera whore so his instagram was full of selfies. Of course Arthur followed him. 

"I never liked the term, fluffer. It sounds so cutesy."

Arthur laughed as Eames set his coffee down and started to take off his sneakers.

"Well, the term is predated to like…chambermaids and stuff."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…they would…"

Arthur paused, gesturing with his hands like he was moving an invisible accordion.

"Make the pillows fluffy for the hotel guests. That’s where it came from."

"Are you shitting me? I didn’t know that. I thought it was a porn thing."

Arthur laughed a little. Eames sat up and nodded.

"Well, it still sounds like a cutesy term. Like a bunny or something. Far too cute for the porn industry."

"It’s true. It is a cute name."

"You’re going to be around right?"

"Yeah, I’m working."

"I mean afterwards."

"Yeah. Why?"

Arthur watched as Eames undressed, unabashed from his job and all the years of just being naked in front of a lot people for long periods of time. Arthur watched without being obvious.

"I wanted to know if you’d have dinner with me tonight."

Arthur let his jaw fall open and then felt embarrassed since it was a position he was in often in front of Eames. 

"Yes…"

"Excellent, after the shoot then. You’ll be here?"

Arthur nodded and once Eames was undressed and in his robe, he leaned over and kissed Arthur on the cheek.

"I can’t wait. You know, I look forward to you working with me."

"You do?"

"Yeah, why do you think I request you all the time?"

Arthur felt his face flush a bit and Eames winked at him.

"I’ll see you in a bit."  
"Yeah…later."

Eames left his dressing room, cup of coffee in his hand and Arthur felt shaken by the turn of events and yet insanely excited.


	706. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Fluffer sequel!! Arthur and Eames go out for their date, and it's actually quite normal, the oddest part is afterwards knowing what to do, should they go home together or take it slow? Eames kisses Arthur sweetly and they part ways for the night. They sort of separate their dating life from work life as best they can, though Arthur now has some new motivation to do a good job on set. Maybe Eames can tell Arthur he thinks of him while shooting or something.

The date was so much better than Arthur thought it would be.

He was afraid it would be awkward and weird but instead, it was as if they had always hung out, very casual, very comfortable. 

Eames picked him up in his beautiful, matte black Audi with the top down and then they went out to dinner. It was a simple dinner at a chain restaurant, which was a relief to Arthur since he was wearing jeans and a nice shirt. They had appetizers and beer then had burgers and fries and laughed and talked throughout the whole thing. Arthur stopped being nervous at the start of the dinner and didn’t at all feel awkward. 

They split a dessert - a brownie with a huge scoop of vanilla ice cream and chocolate sauce and Arthur picked up a spoon as he hummed.

“This looks awesome.”

“It does. I’d eat it myself but I have enough to work off tomorrow.”

“You look great, shut up.”

Eames chuckled as he pressed the spoon down into the dessert to take a bite. 

They got coffee afterwards and Eames insisted they take a picture together. Arthur agreed knowing he’d get a buzz out of seeing himself on Eames’ Instagram later, though he swore to himself he wouldn’t read the comments. Eames took pictures of his coffee, then of Arthur by himself, then a selfie which made Arthur smile. 

Once the coffee was done, Eames took Arthur home and he parked the car, offering to walk him to his door. It was then the awkwardness kicked in. They had done sexual things together already…but that was work. This was a chance to turn it into something real and Arthur wondered if Eames thought they could do something…or maybe he wanted to take it slow too. He wasn’t sure what to think but Eames cupped his face and kissed him and that stopped every thought in Arthur’s brain.

The kiss was slow and sweet, very gentle at first until Arthur opened his mouth and then he let Eames’ tongue in his mouth, soft but assured, pressing against Arthur’s and when he moved back, he nipped at his bottom lip and then resumed kissing him again. As they broke for air, Arthur smiled and Eames let go as he said,

“Good night.”

“Good night.”

Eames left him at his door and went home.

The next day, Arthur wondered if anything would be different on the set. He understood they had to keep it professional and Arthur couldn’t let his feelings get in the way of his job. When he saw Eames at his dressing room, he bit his lip and watched him come in as always. 

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“How was the rest of your night?”

“Good. You?”

Eames nodded, setting his coffee down. He undressed like normal and Arthur felt a little relieved that nothing was really different. When Eames was done and in his robe, he sat with Arthur and took his hand.

“You’re okay with this? I know this is your job but…you know…I like you.”

“I like you too. I’m fine with this as long as you are.”

“It’s wholly unprofessional to date your fluffer but…I can’t help it.”

Arthur gave a nervous laugh, feeling his stomach flop in excitement.

“I think about you…on the set. Is that weird?”

Arthur felt flattered then and he looked at Eames in awe.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Eames pulled him close, kissing him again and Arthur melted into it, not being able to stop thinking about Eames’ mouth since last night. When someone knocked on his door, they broke away and Eames answered.

“Yeah?”

“You’re needed on set!”

“Alright, be right there.”

Eames looked back at Arthur as he smiled at him.

“I’ll see you in a bit.”

Arthur nodded and once Eames left, Arthur felt relief. Relief that things wouldn’t change and things wouldn’t be weird. Dating was one thing, the job was another. Arthur would do his best to keep it that way.


	707. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Ok sequel to fluffer sequel. Arthur is called on to blow another guy on set while he's talking to Eames in the dressing room. It's super awkward, and he can tell Eames wants to tell him not to do it. He tries to be professional about it, but down on his knees faced with the task, he just can't go through with it.

It wasn’t easy for Arthur and Eames to date considering their jobs, but they learned to work around it. 

Arthur, for example, stopped hanging around the set to watch Eames work. While before he use to not care or even sometimes enjoy it, now he felt a little jealous and uncomfortable. Eames in turn did his best to request Arthur to be just with him, hoarding his time so no one else got a chance to use him on set. It didn’t seem to be a problem, not everyone needed a fluffer. 

They were in Eames’ dressing room after Eames had done a scene. He wasn’t due on set for a while so they had lunch and talked and hung out like always. Arthur was sipping some of his water when there was a knock on Eames’ dressing room door. Eames turned as he said,

“Yeah?”

The door opened a bit as an assistant peeked his head in and said,

“Sorry, the director is looking for the fluffer.”

Arthur looked up and he stood up, setting his water down as he looked at Eames.

Eames looked upset for a moment, clearing his throat as he said,

“Yeah, he’s coming.”

He looked back at Arthur and Arthur bit his lip, feeling some of that awkwardness due to their jobs. For a moment, he thought Eames would tell him not to go, that he didn’t want him to do it, but he didn’t and Arthur went ahead.

He knew it was just his job, his inglorious, often embarrassing job that had only recently gotten better because of Eames. Now he was immediately reminded of what he had to do. 

He went to the other guy on set and it was supposed to be business as usual. Arthur wore latex gloves and the other guy looked at him with a seedy smile as if expecting a blow job. 

“Hand alright?”

The guy scoffed, disappointed and Arthur had a hard time even trying to touch this guy’s dick. He had done so a hundred times over, Eames kept doing his job - he could too. He slowly tried to and after a few awkward strokes, he had to stop. He gave some sort of excuse, mumbled that the guy was okay and went back to Eames’ dressing room. He threw away his gloves and washed his hands while Eames watched him.

“I couldn’t do it. I don’t know what happened but…I couldn’t. I feel weird touching someone else when you and I haven’t done…much.”

Eames stood up as he said,

“I feel the same way. This job has gotten harder to do knowing you’re around, having to touch other guys here.”

“I can get over you working, that’s not an issue. I just don’t feel comfortable doing this anymore.”

“So…what do we do?”

Arthur shrugged and sat down and Eames thought for a moment.

“I can hire you. You can work for me, not under the studio.”

Arthur laughed a bit.

“You would do that?”

“Well, we haven’t been together long enough for you to quit and me to support you.”

Arthur smiled.

“You’d hire me?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Eames grinned.

“Good. Glad we got that settled.”

Arthur suddenly felt better about his job.


	708. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Do you know we have like zero mpreg fics with Tommy/Adam? So here's my prompt: Adam tells Tommy he is pregnant and Tommy almost faints because omg he is going to be a daddy.

Adam felt his stomach churning and knotting up as he thought about how he was going to tell Tommy. 

They had been together for a long time and they lived together for a while but now, Adam was nervous at the thought of being pregnant with Tommy’s child when it was something they had never discussed. They had sort of discussed marriage…and by sorta, it meant that it was a possibility in the future but that was it. 

A child was a big step and Adam wasn’t even sure if his body was strong enough to carry it. The moment he found out, thoughts of his previous illness, his cancer, his sickness instantly flooded his head. What if this child triggered something else? What if something happened to the baby? Adam was afraid but then decided that he really wanted this baby…unless Tommy didn’t and then he didn’t know what he wanted.

They were having dinner a couple of nights after Adam found out and he hadn’t found a way to say it right, or a good time to say it. The last thing Adam wanted to do was just blurt it out.

“How was work today?”

“I’m pregnant.”

Adam brought his hand to his face as he hid his face. Of course, the last thing he wanted to do and he did it. Tommy looked at him silent for a moment as he swallowed hard and said,

“What?”

Adam sighed, feeling his face get warm as he settled his hands on his lap and he looked Tommy in the eye.

“I’m pregnant. I found out a few nights ago. I wanted to tell you but…not just blurt it out the way I did. In fact that’s exactly how I didn’t want to tell you.”

Tommy was still quiet and he kept looking at Adam and Adam started to feel nervous.

“Tommy?”

“I think I’m gonna faint.”

Tommy stood up from the table and went to the couch, lying down as Adam followed him, nervous.

“Are you mad?”

Tommy took a deep breath and after a few moments, he slowly sat up and said,

“No…I’m surprised.”

He made Adam sit beside him as he put his arm around him, making Adam instantly feel relief.

“What do you want to do?”

“I want to have it. But…not if you don’t.”

“I do…I’m just scared. It’s not like I had the best upbringing.”

Adam hung onto him.

“You’d make a great dad. You’re good at everything else.”

Tommy gave a smile, small and hesitant but it was a smile nonetheless. Adam looked up at him as he softly asked,

“So?”

“So…we’re having a baby.”

Adam held onto him, relieved, happy and overwhelmed with emotion . Tommy kissed him, cupping his cheek as Adam then gave a laugh of relief, feeling Tommy’s hand on his stomach suddenly.

“It’s gonna be a while before you feel anything.”

“I feel plenty now.”

Adam smiled as they both turned and saw Skeletor looking at them, the greyhound’s head tilted to the side as if trying to understand the scene before him.

“Hope he doesn’t get jealous.” Said Tommy.

Adam laughed.


	709. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur had a drunken one night stand with a stranger and doesn't know if they used a condom, he confesses to Eames he's scared he's pregnant. He is, and when he tells Cobb in private, Cobb blows up about it and makes Arthur feel like shit, berating him in front of everyone that he's ruined the job, demands who the father is, and if Arthur even knows. Arthur's quiet and humiliated, and Eames finds himself wrapping an arm around him and telling Cobb it's their baby.

Arthur didn’t know what he was thinking. One, stupid, drunken mistake later and now he was sitting in his hotel room worrying and making himself sick.

Or at least he hoped it was worry making him sick, not morning sickness.  
In a panic, he confided in Eames about what he did.

“After the last job, I met this guy at a bar and we got really drunk….”

Eames just nodded, understand now why Arthur didn’t want to go to a bar.

“I don’t remember if…we were safe.”

“Wow…”

“Don’t judge me I feel stupid enough.”

“I’m not judging you. I’m just…confused you usually are so meticulous with everything. It’s so unlike you.”

Arthur sighed, crossing his arms.

“I’m human, I’m allowed to fuck up now and then.”

“So what are you going to do if…”

He gestured to Arthur’s midsection and Arthur looked down and shrugged.

“I don’t know. I don’t want some stranger’s child.”

“Well…one bridge at a time, love. If you need anything, just let me know.”

Arthur was grateful for the support.

When Arthur did indeed confirm he was pregnant, he knew he had to tell Dom so he could have a reason to be late and off his feet for a while. Dom was his friend, he expected the same support he got from Eames.

So while everyone was working, Arthur pulled Dom to the side and slowly began to explain the situation. He hated that none of the shame or embarrassment seem to wear off the second time he had to tell someone this and when he was done, he thought Dom would be understanding.

Much to his shock, Dom was quite the opposite.

“You’re what?!”

“Dom…please…”

Arthur looked around, seeing everyone’s attention was now on them.

“How could you do something so stupid!?”

“Dom…”

“I mean seriously, getting knocked up right at the start of a job?! Where the hell is your head?”

“Dom!”

He felt his face getting red and he didn’t dare look to his team mates - he felt their stares.

“I can’t believe you would screw up a job so badly! Do you even know who the father is? God, I would hope you wouldn’t be so irresponsible!”

Arthur had never felt so humiliated before and he couldn’t believe how Dom was reacting to him. It was embarrassing and he wished he had at least brought him to another room. Now their entire team knew when all he wanted was to keep this a secret. 

As he struggled to think of a way to tell Dom that no, he didn’t and that’s why he wasn’t keeping it, he felt someone standing beside him. He looked up and saw it was Eames and he was slowly putting his arm around Arthur. He stared right at Dom as he said,

“It’s mine, mate. I’d appreciate you not yelling at him like that.”

Dom got red in the face as he scoffed.

“God…you two seriously need to fix this! I can delay the job for a week, but that’s all!”

He stormed off and Arthur looked at Eames as he said,

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yes I did. Dom is all up in arms right now but he’ll relax and apologize and there’s no need for you to be humiliated any further. You can tell him the truth later, if you want to at all. But for now, it’s ours and that’s all he needs to know.”

“Thank you…really.”

Eames nodded as Arthur sighed.

“I’m not keeping this though.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to. Come on, let’s get this sorted out.”

Arthur nodded and even though the rest of the team was looking at them as they packed up to leave, Arthur felt better and even comforted by Eames being there the whole time.


	710. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by its-happygladys:Blake is send by his chieftaine to support the clan of Thalia just to show his efforts to keep political peace between the two clans. Bane, one of Thalias bravest and strongest warriors fights alongside Blake and is mesmerized by his fury and his skills with the shield. So, during the feast after battle he starts flirting with Blake! Smutt and fluff and a sassy/flirty Blake would be awesome!!! :D

John was sent across the lands to meet with the leader Talia of the neighboring clans on behalf of his king, Bruce.

He was unsure and scared having to face Talia on his own, she was the most highly respected shieldmaiden of her clan, a powerful queen and brilliant as well. Since her clan was about to march in England, John’s clan was being sent to offer their services, lend support for the battle and anything else they may need. 

When John showed up, his boat docked and he trudged through the banks, he was met with the queen right off. She wore a long dark blue dress, her hair down and blowing in the wind and around her shoulders was the skin of a wolf. 

“John, how was your trip?”

John bowed as he then looked back up at Talia.

“It was well, thank you.”

She nodded and said,

“Come, we have much to discuss before the celebratory dinner.”

John nodded. 

He and Talia spoke of the impending battle and as they did, John noticed the massive guard at Talia’s side that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He was silent, covered in a fur cloak of his own, scars lacing his face. He was intimidating to say the least and John looked away when the guard looked at him. Talia noticed and smiled as she said,

“How rude of me, John, this is my guard and my best warrior, Bane. Bane, this is John, he’s from a neighboring clan, an allie at our side.”

Bane bowed his head and John returned the gesture.

After the talks, which Talia was pleased with, the night had fallen on the town and the celebration feast began. There was music and wine and food and John was welcomed as if he was part of their clan. He had papers secured to him by the queen stating that peace would remain between the clans and she looked forward to King Bruce’s aide in her upcoming battle. 

After John ate, he went to the shore and admired the view, the ocean that would eventually take him home in one direction, to England in another and it was beautiful and peaceful. He was soon accompanied by Bane. He was startled at first when he felt something heavy on his shoulders and he gasped a little as he looked up and saw Bane - leaving a cloak on his shoulders.

“It’s cold.”

“Thank you…you could have spoken first, you scared me.”

Bane smirked slightly.

“What kind of warrior are you that you’re startled by a cloak?”

“I’m not a warrior.”

John clasped the cloak closer to himself, feeling a shiver running through him.  
Bane spoke with him about John’s home, about their peace treaty, about how John was not a warrior, but a speaker, the king’s right hand. 

“He would have come himself, but Queen Selena is due to give birth any moment now.”

“Have you ever picked up a shield? A sword?”

“I tried. I just don’t come from good stock to hold it.”

“Not everyone should.”

John shot him a look and Bane quickly corrected himself.

“What I mean is that if everyone was a warrior, peace would never be established.”

“Oh.”

John was to stay a few days and over those days, Bane flirted with him and John, much to his own surprise, responded. He was shown around the town, took dinner with him, John watched as Bane trained and Talia noticed that too. 

“You seem taken by my guard.”

John shook his head though he couldn’t keep his eyes off Bane as sparred with another one of he men there.

“He is kind…despite his appearance.”

Talia laughed.

“Yes, he is. He seems quite taken with you…I’ve seen the two of you lately.”

“I have to return home soon. Even if I was taken…”

Talia only smiled. 

The night before John was due to return, he had dinner with the queen and Bane and celebrated his final night. Throughout the celebration, John and Bane continued making eye contact only now, John didn’t shyly look away.   
He slowly made his way to the loaned room in Talia’s home where John was staying, escorted by Bane himself. At his door, John looked at him and asked,

“Would you like to come in?”

“Yes.”

John found he couldn’t stop touching Bane once the layers of clothing came off. He had scars along his body, beautiful tattoo marks of his clan and he was solidly built, but so soft. His hands were rough and thick with callouses, but he was gentle. He cupped John’s face carefully when he kissed him, lifted him up as if he weighed nothing and when he was fully inside him, he only moved when John said he could. John was shocked that someone who could look the way Bane did, was actually so caring and cautious. John moaned, his arms around Bane, his legs at his side as Bane kissed him, moving in slow, fluid waves. 

When it was over, John was held tightly in Bane’s embrace, still kissing him.

“We shouldn’t have done this…how can I go home now?”

John smiled softly, feeling Bane still kissing him.

Bane spent the night in his room and in the morning, John only woke up to the sound of a knock on his door. They both dressed and John still wore the cloak Bane had let him borrow the first night of his arrival. As they walked outside, John tried to return it, but Bane only wrapped it around him again and kissed him.

“To remember me.”

“As if I could forget.”

“Alright…to long for me.”

John sighed a little, feeling that was far more accurate.


	711. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: It's late spring and Evelyn wants to show Forrest this pretty pond she'd found, and he indulges her. It's so hot out he decides to swim and tells her to join. She's nervous and self conscious, telling him not to peek but relaxes.

“Come on Forrest, just a little further along.”

Forrest sighed a little but continued to follow Evelyn, letting her lead him as they walked a path through the woods. Evelyn had gotten it into her head that afternoon, that she needed to show Forrest something and she wouldn’t take no for answer. Forrest was sweet on Evelyn, so he had no problem indulging her.

When they finally reached the clearing, Forrest sighed as he saw a big, beautiful pond that seem to be in the  middle of nowhere. 

“I didn’t know this was here.”

Evelyn looked proud as she continued to tug him closer.

The sun made the water sparkle, the birds singing overhead and it was very picturesque. Forrest took off his hat, fanning it in front of his face as he said,

“Nice…private too.”

Evelyn nodded as Forrest got an idea.

“Come on, let’s go for a swim.”

Evelyn looked surprised as she said,

“This heat must be gettin’ to you Mr. Bondurant.”

He only gave her a sly grin as he set his hat down and reached up to his suspenders, taking them off his shoulders as he started to toe off his boots. Evelyn turned away, biting her lip as she blushed, listening to the sigh of clothing coming off and soon, she heard Forrest in the water. She and Forrest had been seeing each other for a while, but she still felt modest and shy, especially when it came to bedroom matters. When she looked up and saw him waist deep, turned towards her as he waved her in. 

“You can’t look!”

Forrest smiled a little, understanding his lady’s need for privacy.

“Alright, Miss Evie.”

Forrest turn a bit and Evelyn leaned down and began undoing the laces of her shoes and took them off, then she gathered the skirt of her dress, pulling it up and when she made sure Forrest wasn’t looking, she took it off completely. She let it fall to the ground beside Forrest’s clothes and stripped off the rest of her undergarments then wadded into the pond, her arms up over her chest as her braid fell over her shoulder. She got closer to Forrest as he turned towards her again.

“You alright?”

She nodded as she felt self conscious, her arms still in front of her as she looked at him and said,

“This is nice.”

“Yeah.”

He moved a little closer to her, the water rippling around them and Evelyn seem to try to make herself smaller, her hands clasping her shoulders as she said,

“Forrest…”

“Yes?”

She looked back up at him, putting his arms around her waist and though she felt nervous, she slowly put her arms around his neck as they began to kiss. She stayed close to him when they pulled away, her cheeks still pink as she said,

“This was a good idea.”

Forrest smiled and agreed.


	712. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Evelyn's dresses are all getting pretty ragged, but she keeps mending them instead of getting a new one. Forrest asks why and she says the people in town were cruel last time. So Forrest swallows his pride and goes to town to buy her a new dress

“Oh, shoot!”

Evelyn clucked her tongue against her teeth as she set down the dishes in the sink and then looked down to where her dress had snagged on the cabinet door. 

Forrest looked up from his dessert as he saw Evelyn leaning down to the hem of her dress as she examined the damage. Forrest watched her as she mumbled to herself, looking at the tear and Forrest noticed how her entire dress seemed to be full of stitches and patchwork. 

She went to change and when she returned in a different dress, Forrest noticed that one was also an array of patches and resewed hemlines. Evelyn had brought her sewing kit with her and sat down at the table with Forrest as she started to work while Forrest leaned down and plucked up the hem of her dress. Evelyn uncrossed her legs as she tried to hold down her dress, stopping from her legs being completely revealed.

“Forrest!”

“I’m just curious Evie, your dress is old. That one is too. Why are you fixing it again and again. Soon you’re not gonna have much left.”

Evelyn pushed down her dress again and resumed work on her dress.

“I can fix this one just fine.”

“Yeah but…it’s all patchwork.”

Evelyn didn’t look up as she looked a little embarrassed.

“I rather not buy a new dress.”

“How come?”

“Well…”

She paused and looked up then, settling the dress on her lap as she looked at Forrest.

“I tried to buy one once…in town. But the shop keeper wasn’t too kind about it. Called me names, kicked me out…really embarrassed me. I would make my own like I normally do, but I can’t really afford the fabric as much and that store owner is giving me looks too. It’s a little embarrassing going into town.”

Forrest understood. The townsfolk weren’t too kind to Evelyn. If she wasn’t ignored altogether, she was heckled and taunted. Forrest usually accompanied her when she did have to make trips into town, but he knew what those folks were capable of.

A few days after the dress incident in Evelyn’s home, Forrest was in town with Jack. He was sitting in the car, smoking a cigar waiting for Jack to run his errands when he remembered the dress shop was a few stores over. He remembered Evelyn and the state of her dress and knowing what it would mean to her, he climbed out of the car and headed to the shop. He got some looks when he stepped in but he picked a few dresses, guessing Evelyn’s size, knowing she could fix them if need be and bought them right away. The shop keeper couldn’t even look him in the eye, nervous as he rang up Forrest Bondurant, then packaged up and gave him the bundle after he was paid.

He managed to get back to the car before Jack and his baby brother questioned the package on the seat between them.

“What’s this?”

Forrest smacked his hand, Jack pulling back with a hiss of pain.

“Mind your business.”

He went to Evelyn’s house that night, bundle in hand. He removed his hat when he stepped inside, letting Evelyn kiss his cheek as she said,

“Dinner’s just about done. Just gonna check on it real quick.”

“No rush.”

He set his hat down on one of the end tables and Evelyn returned from the kitchen.

"Stew tonight and it’s almost ready. I made some bread to go with it…what’s that?”

She tilted her head a little, noticing the wrapped package in Forrest’s hand. Her hair was held back by a headband, the rest over her shoulder as she wore a long skirt and loose blouse. That too looked as if it had gone through some mending. 

“It’s for you.”

He handed her the bundle and Evelyn sat down, undoing the twine as she opened the paper and gasped as she saw the first folded dress on top. Her hands covered her mouth as she saw the new pile of clothes on her lap.

“Oh my God…Forrest.”

“You needed something new.”

There were tears in her eyes as he turned to him and hid her face against his chest, Forrest putting his arm around her.

“Thank you…thank you for this. I don’t think you understand how much this means to me.”

Forrest kissed her forehead.

“I’m glad you like them.”

She laughed softly.

“I love them.”

The next day when Forrest woke up, Evelyn was already in her new dress, a soft, cream color, lacy short cap sleeves and fell to her ankles. Her hair was bunned up and she smiled as she brought Forrest breakfast in bed.

“You look fetchin Evie.”

“Thank you, my man has excellent taste.”

She did a little turn, showing him how the dress fit and Forrest smiled a bit.


	713. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reyani: Adam tells Kyle he's preggo and Kyle wants to be the godfather. Adam agrees to make Kyle be the godfather only if he promises certain things (ie not to corrupt their child, not to use the baby to pick up women). It's up to you on what those conditions are.

It was a familiar scene for the both of them, Adam and Kyle, standing in line waiting for coffee only this time, Adam was listening to Kyle go on about his latest girlfriend. When he was wrapping it up, he looked at Adam and asked,

“So what do you think? Should I go to her parent’s house for dinner this Saturday? That’s a big deal right?”

“Kyle, I have to tell you something.”

Kyle brought his hands up to cover his mouth, his eyes wide as he gasped softly.

“Are you sick again?”

“No, Jesus why would you immediately jump to that conclusion?”

“Because this is how you broke it to me last time.”

“No, I’m not sick, geez.”

“Is it Tommy? Are you guys breaking up? Is it because of me?”

Adam rolled his eyes but he couldn’t help but smile a little. Kyle had no filter and he was often vulgar with what he said, but he never meant any offense and usually Tommy was laughing with whatever Kyle said and Adam would be embarrassed. He often told Kyle he wasn’t offending Tommy, so it was okay but Kyle still worried.

“No, we’re not breaking up.”

That relaxed him and Kyle looked at him, waiting for Adam to deliver the news. It had to wait when the got to the front of the line and they ordered coffee, then moved to the side to wait for it.

“I’m pregnant.”

Kyle stared at him blankly, didn’t even turn when their order was called so Adam picked up both cups and handed Kyle his.

“God, say something.”

“How? Well I mean, I know how, but when? Shit, are you keeping it? It’s Tommy’s right?”

“Fucking hell…”

Adam walked away from him and left the cafe, Kyle following.

“Yes, I’m keeping it.”

“Oh shit, so you and Tommy are gonna be a mommy and daddy?”

Adam laughed a little and took a slow sip of his coffee.

“Yeah.”

“How’s Tommy taking it?”

“He’s fine. Excited a bit actually.”

“I call godfather!”

Adam stopped and looked at him, a bit surprised.

“Really? You want to be a godparent?”

“Yeah. You’re my best friend. You’re having a kid this is awesome! I mean, I know we’re like brothers, but not really so godfather is the next best thing!”

Adam smiled. He was usually caught off guard by Kyle’s thoughtfulness and caring. They continued walking.

“Okay…you can be a godfather but under a few conditions.”

“What?”

“You can’t try to corrupt my kid. No swearing around him, no being vulgar….you’re going to really have to watch your mouth around him.”

“I’ve been around kids, I’m not a complete baboon.”

Kyle actually sounded a bit insulted.

“Sorry. But also, if you’re going to smoke up, don’t come to the house smelling of weed.”

“Geez ONE time…I’m never going to live that down.”

They laughed a little and continued their route to work, sipping coffee. Then Kyle asked,

“How far along are you?”

“Couple of weeks.”

“Scared?”

“A little.”

“So what do you want? Girl or boy?”

“I’d like a boy…I know Tommy would though he has nieces so I’m sure a girl wouldn’t be a problem.”

“Got any names?”

“Not yet.”

“Can I name it?”

Adam sighed.


	714. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy tells Brendan or tell his nieces that they're gonna have a cousin. something fluffy.

When Tommy walked through the door of Brendan’s house, he was immediately attacked by two little girls. He hoisted them up no problem, an explosion of screams and giggles immediately following. Brendan and Tess joined them in the hallway a moment later, laughing as Tommy continued down the hall, their girls tucked under his arms like he was hauling lugging. He stopped in front of Tess as he said,

“Found these. I think they belong to you.”

She laughed as Tommy set the girls down and everyone exchanged greetings. 

“So, Tommy what brings you here?”

They had settled down in the kitchen and Tess got them all cold drinks. She checked on the girls outside as they played and Tommy took a sip of the ice tea before answering.

“I had to tell you both something.”

Brendan looked worried as Tess stood at his side.

“It’s nothing serious, calm down. But it is important.”

“Everything alright?” Asked Brendan.

Tommy smiled as he said,

“We’re gonna have a baby.”

Brendan’s jaw dropped but Tess immediately went over to him, hugging Tommy.

“Oh my God, congratulations!”

She smiled as Brendan cleared his throat as he said,

“Congrats man. How far along?”

“Just a couple of weeks.”

“Are you excited?” Asked Tess.

“Yeah, yeah I am. I had to tell you guys first. Then I thought I’d break it to the girls.”

Brendan nodded as Tommy stood up and went out to the yard. He stood on the back porch as he called the girls over and they came running.

“Are you gonna play with us now!?” Asked Rosie.

“In a sec, I gotta tell you guys something.”

He took Emily’s hand first, then Rosie’s as he got down to their levels. 

“So you guys love your uncle Adam right?”

Rosie nodded as Emily said yes.

“Well, in a couple of months, you guys will have a new cousin. He and I are gonna have a baby.”

Rosie squealed in delight as Emily jumped up and down and asked,

“When? When? When?! Is it gonna be a girl?”

Tommy laughed a little as he said,

“Not for a while and I don’t know yet.”

Rosie ran back inside, announcing it to her parents about her new cousin as Emily remained excited, still asking questions. Tommy took her back inside and set Emily down as he looked at his brother and his wife.

“So, they took it well.”

Tess and Brendan laughed.


	715. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy was pissed at his dad and needed a drink, Jon fan boys at seeing him while smoking out back, tommy gets all in his face like "well if you like me so much why don't you suck my dick" and Jon is so caught off guard by how turned on it makes him he actually does it.

Tommy was in no mood for anything except a drink and to be alone.  
While he made a poor choice in which to get a drink in public and wouldn’t be alone, he would at least get a drink. 

He sat at the bar in the lounge, the music loud, but not intolerable and he ordered his first drink. He figured his anger would come off, a warning to everyone and so far it worked and Tommy was able to sit and get drunk by himself. After a while, needed a smoke break and asked the bar tender if he had a cigarette. After getting it and a book of matches, Tommy stepped out into the alleyway and leaned against the brick wall, lighting the cigarette and inhaling deeply as he rested against the building behind him. 

He looked up at the sky, replaying the fight he had with his father, getting angry again and then taking another drag of his cigarette. Suddenly, his peace and quiet was interrupted when someone else came out into the alley too. The guy had his own cigarette in his hand and as he lit it, they made eye contact.  
Tommy prayed that he wouldn’t be recognized but sure enough, he was and the guy started to babble at him. He was in no mood. He didn’t feel like being friendly, like tolerating some excited fanboy. So Tommy exhaled the smoke from his cigarette and flicking the remains away as he said,

“Look, if you like me so damn much, why don’t you just suck my dick?”

He figured that would shut the kid up and make him leave, but suddenly, he saw the guy was considering it. He was shocked at first, then he looked down, then back up at Tommy’s face.

“Okay.”

“I was just fucking with you, get out of here.”

“No, you weren’t.”

Tommy scoffed about to tell the guy to leave but now he really wanted to see if the guy would do it. So he leaned back and let the guy open up his jeans and slowly lower himself down to his  knees.

Tommy groaned as he felt this stranger’s mouth on his cock. It was warm and wet and though he was a little clumsy and awkward, he was still good. He looked down at him, hearing him hum, watching him be sloppy, saliva dripping down his chin as if he had never given head before. Tommy vaguely wondered if he had. 

He watched him pull back, licking the underside of the shaft, his hand jerking him slowly as if trying to get a feel for him, then gradually he got a good rhythm before he put Tommy back in his mouth.

“Fuck…”

Tommy groaned, his hands reaching down to his face, his thumb brushing over his ear.

When he came, he felt the kid flinch back and he strained against coughing but he swallowed and then licked his lips before he reached up with the back of his hand to wipe away at his mouth. He stood up as Tommy tucked himself back in place and he felt his anger had all but dissipated. 

“That was better than an autograph.”

Tommy had to laugh, finally feeling a little better.

“Thanks for that.”

“I’m Jon by the way.”

“Jon…”

“I’ll see you around.”

Tommy nodded and watched Jon go back inside and Tommy sighed again, feeling a lot more calm than he did a few minutes ago.


	716. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Queen Talia's army defeats King Bruce. To further punish him, she decides on an arranged marriage between her knight, Bane and Bruce's ward, John. John's heard stories of the terrifying and heartless Bane who has killed thousands and is devastated at being forced to marry him. Once he and Bane start dining together leading up to their wedding, he's surprised to find Bane is kind and patient with John, lavishes him with gifts etc. They fall in love, which angers Talia.

Gotham had been overthrown and what was worse, was that it was completely destroyed. 

King Bruce had no hope and as he was taken in chains, he knew Talia had won. He was forced to his knees as his crown was taken from him, Talia standing before him as she placed the crown upon her own head.

“Thank you, Bruce. And now…”

She took the steps up to the throne and sat down, crossing her legs. She wore her armor, her hair done up, blood still sprayed across her face, her sword still hanging on her belt but she still carried her shield. She set it beside her as she sighed, satisfied and proud.

“Well Bruce. Now you see the price for crossing me. Your pride has been your downfall and you will suffer for it.”

Just then, Barsad returned with Bruce’s ward in hand, the young boy in chains as well as he was thrown to his knees in front of Bruce.

“Who’s this?”

“I do not know, my queen.”

Talia looked at Bruce as she waited.

“He is my ward. Please leave him.”

Upon learning that he was a ward, Talia sat up straight as she smiled.

“What is your name boy?”

“Robin John Blake…”

She smiled, standing up as she made her way back down, approaching Barsad as she pulled him to the side and whispered,

“Bring Bane to me.”

He nodded, then bowed as he left. 

“What are you doing?”

“Oh Bruce, you’re in no position to ask anything anymore. But since I’m in a good mood, I’ll be kind enough to let you know. Your ward would make a lovely bride to my knight. I believe you know the one…”

“No…”

“Oh yes. Bane.”

“Your majesty?" 

Bruce saw the look of worry and fear in John’s eyes. He had to look away, knowing he had failed him. 

Bruce was taken away moments later and John was forced to stand, the chains removed since he would pose no threat to Bane. Bane - Talia’s most ferocious knight, blood thirsty and savage. He wielded an axe as if it was an extension of his hand and had a tremendous body count behind him. John felt fear knowing he was going to forced to marry him and he fought back tears as he trembled, waiting for his arrival. 

When Bane came in, Talia held his arm, smiling still as Bane came in, wearing a heavy breastplate of armor and leather gauntlets around his wrists. His axe was slung on his back and he carried no shield. Across his face he had a black mask to cover himself below his eyes. 

"Bane, I’ve secured you a gift. I hope you enjoy it.”

She smiled as she extended her arm out towards John as she said,

“His name is Robin John Blake. But he’s called John…though I’m sure you can call him whatever you’d like.”

She released his arm and John felt as if she was releasing a beast to devour John. Bane approached John as he bowed his head and said,

“It’s good to meet you.”

John felt afraid still, but he was surprised that Bane was polite enough to greet him.

“Try not to damage him too much Bane, it’ll be some time before we can get a holy man here to marry you.”

John was terrified and he couldn’t stop shaking being near Bane. He felt that Bane would destroy him once alone but instead, Bane walked him to his room and left him alone. They had dinner together that night and John saw that beneath his mask, he had a deep wound from battle and he concealed it all the time. Bane was quiet and he kept his distance and he didn’t touch John in any way. 

For days afterwards, John’s fear ebbed away as he saw Bane was patient and kind to him and every night, Bane would knock on John’s door and escourt him to the dining hall where they would sit down and dine together. 

When the days turned to weeks, John stopped being afraid altogether. He was brought gifts of jewels and furs, now and then, Bane would give him flowers while the summer still yielded them. John began to like Bane very much and he was sure the knight liked him too. 

After dinner one night, John asked Bane if he would mind taking him outside for a walk.

“I would love to show you something.”

Bane nodded and once they ate, they stepped outside the castle and walked towards the gardens that had been kept and maintained even when Gotham fell. John hesitantly took Bane’s arm, feeling him tense for a moment, then relaxed as they walked. The night air was heavy with perfume, the insects singing their night songs. John found himself comfortable with Bane, something he wouldn’t think possible. 

“You’ve been very kind to me. I have to admit, I was afraid you would harm me.”

“I would never hurt you.”

John smiled a little and stopped when they were in the middle of the garden. Bane looked at him and felt John take his hands.

“I wouldn’t have believed that before but now I do.”

Bane gave him a small, hesitant smile.

When the winter began to settle, Talia was in full control. She smiled as she spun around in the library, showing Bane her new gown. 

“So, what do you think?”

“You look beautiful.”

“Thank you. So, I was finally able to secure a priest. You and the little bird can be married soon.”

She chuckled to herself and took a seat in one of the large armchairs in front of the fireplace as she sighed and looked at Bane. He did not look pleased.

“What’s wrong beloved? Are you bored of him already?”

She extended her hand out to him and Bane came over, kneeling in front of the chair as she clasped his hand.

“I’m not bored of him.”

“Then what is it?”

“I am in love with him.”

The amusement drained from Talia’s eyes as she asked,

“What?”

“I have fallen for him. He’s smart. He’s kind and he doesn’t turn away when he sees my face without my mask.”

“I don’t either.”

“Yes, but you are my queen. I’ve known you since you were a child.”

“You weren’t supposed to love him, Bane.”

“Why not? You said he was a gift for me.”

“Yes but for amusement, for you to play with not to love.”

“Are you angry with me?”

She took a deep breath and said,

“No, no I’m not beloved. Just…surprised.”

“I still want to marry him.”

She nodded.

“And you will.”

Bane kissed her right hand as her left stroked over his hairless head and while Bane couldn’t see her face, she frowned and looked into the fireplace, angry.


	717. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Arthur's been in dance since he was 5, his mother got very controlling after his father left and pushed her old dreams onto Arthur. Arthur's shy in school, picked on by Eames, a muscular and scary boy (SIZEKINK). One day he gets to dance class and Eames is there with his mom, who found out Eames was bullying Arthur and as punishment he has to help out at Arthur's dance class and be Arthur's chauffeur for 3 months.
> 
> Part 1 of 10

Arthur had been in ballet class since he was a little boy. While at first, it was just for him, just for fun, it turned very serious when his father left and suddenly all of his mother’s frustrations and dreams were shoved onto Arthur.

He began to take class much more seriously and he never missed a single day - even when he was sick. His teacher often commented on how dedicated he was to class.

And while wholly successful in dance class, in school, Arthur was not so lucky. He was shy and quiet, not having any friends. He had long given up trying to make friends and kept to himself. Which also made him a perfect target for bullies. 

Growing up, Arthur had, had his fair share of bullies. One way or another, they usually found out he did ballet and he was mocked for it, ridiculed and generally made fun of. After a while, the bullies grew bored and moved on but once in high school, he was the target of a dedicated bully who never had anything to say about Arthur’s ballet classes. He just loved to pick on him. There was no rhyme or reason for it, Arthur never did or said anything to attract attention to himself, yet somehow, Eames made it a point to pick on him, to steal his books, or his lunch, to make Arthur feel uncomfortable when he walked down the halls. It was a nightmare for Arthur but since Eames never laid a finger on him, he didn’t feel like he could tell on him. 

One day, Arthur went to class like normal. He wore his tights under his sweats, he carried his bookbag since he came right after school and his gym bag with the rest of his ballet stuff. He walked inside the studio when he saw in the lobby, Eames and an older woman who had to be his mother. He looked pissed - for a broad, angry looking teenager, he was like a little boy throwing a tantrum. 

“Arthur? Hi, I’m Mrs. Eames, William’s mother.”

She extended her hand to him and Arthur nervously took it. 

“Hi.”

“I just heard about what my son has been doing to you. I overheard him bragging to his friends.”

She shot him an angry look and Eames looked away. Arthur looked down, embarrassed.

“So I’m punishing him. For the next three months, with your permission, I’d like him to take you to and from class every day after school. He’ll have to sit here and wait for you when it’s over and help out if need be.”

“Oh…Mrs. Eames, I couldn’t possibly-”

“He inconvenienced you for some time, now you can for the next three months. Please, it would help me greatly to have him learn a lesson.”

Arthur knew it was a bad idea and he knew the scorn he would get from Eames would be twice as bad as it was before. But his mother was such a nice woman and she really thought this would teach her son a lesson so he nodded.

“Alright…thank you.”

“Wonderful. So he’s yours for the next three months. If he gives you a hard time, let me know.”

Arthur nodded, knowing he wouldn’t and he would probably tell Eames to leave the moment his mother left. But Mrs. Eames walked back over to her son and she whispered something to him and Eames only rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Once she left, Eames only glared at Arthur and then sat down to wait for Arthur to be done.

Arthur was too afraid to say anything, so he just went to class, hoping Eames would be gone by the time it was over.


	718. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Eames is NOT happy to have to follow geeky Arthur all over, or be seen at the dance class. Arthur is not happy that the boy he's sexually afraid of is going to be hanging around him like a bad smell. Class was awkward, but ok, but the ride home was super uncomfortable. Arthur was half scared Eames wouldn't even take him home and just drop him somewhere. Before Arthur can get out of the car Eames grabs his arm and demands he not tell anyone at school about this.
> 
> Part 2 of 10

Class was awkward to say the least. Arthur was self conscious at first that Eames was watching him, but when he looked over at him a few times, he saw Eames was looking at his phone or not even in the sitting area. Arthur was relieved that by the time class was over, that Eames wasn’t in the sitting area.

 He thought maybe he took off and Arthur pulled on his sweats over his tights and changed out of his pointe shoes as he gathered his bag and stepped out.  
However, all hope quickly diminished when he saw Eames was still there, only near the door, looking out. Arthur wasn’t sure what to do. He worried his bottom lip, wishing he could get out of the building some other way but Eames was at the only doorway. He approached him cautiously and decided it would be best to let him off the hook immediately.

“Eames? Hey…you know, you don’t have to-”

“Your class done?”

He cut him off rudely and Arthur instantly lost all the courage he had built up. He swallowed hard and nodded, looking down as Eames said,

“Great. At least my day isn’t a total wash. Come on.”

“I was just saying that-”

“Come on! I don’t have all day to waste taking you home!”

Arthur didn’t dare waste another second.

He sat in Eames’ car, his hands on his lap as he awkwardly fidgeted. He swore Eames would dump him off somewhere in the city where it would take Arthur hours to walk home. He swore that Eames wouldn’t even let him in his car. But when he reached for the door handle and managed to get in, he snapped his seat belt and said nothing else. 

When they were near his house, Arthur swallowed hard, trying to refresh his dried throat. He thought he should at least make peace, extend the olive branch so to speak. If he was stuck with Eames for three months, then he found no reason he should remain in fear. So he softly said,

“I appreciate you taking me home.”

“I’m only doing it because my mum is making me.”

“Yeah but…I still appreciate it.”

Eames said nothing as he scoffed and continue to drive home. Arthur felt down, his offering of peace dismissed. He was never more relieved when Eames made the turn to his street and gradually slowed down in front of his house. Arthur gathered his things again and said thank you again as he went for the door. When he did, he felt Eames grab him and he turned in fear.  
“Hey….I want this to stay quiet. Don’t go ‘round telling everyone in school or none of your little friends about this. It’s bad enough I have to do it all.”  
Arthur was too afraid at first to say anything but he nodded and then said,

“I won’t tell anyone…”

“Good.”

Eames released him and Arthur got out of the car, again feeling relief as he ran for his door and Eames’ car pulled away.


	719. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Eames' mother threatened to extend his punishment beyond 3 months if he doesn't start being nicer to Arthur, so begrudgingly tries, but it's mostly spiteful how he carries Arthur's bag or opens doors for him. Finally Arthur's so stressed out he just lets Eames have it in the car. Tells him he didn't ask for any of this, he just wants Eames to leave him alone, that he didn't know why Eames hated him so much. He gets out at a red light and starts off home on his own. 
> 
> Part 3 of 10

To make sure that Eames was doing his punishment, his mother would check in now and then with them both of them. She asked Arthur how it was going and she would scold Eames, quietly and privately, but Arthur knew when he was being scolded.

When asked, Arthur always lied. He said Eames was doing his part and they had nice talks on their way home and oh yes, of course Eames waited until Arthur was inside before he left. The truth was, Arthur sometimes hardly got out of the car before Eames sped off. 

One afternoon though, Eames was caught red handed being short with Arthur and his mother yelled at him, threatening to extend the punishment longer than the three months. Eames was embarrassed, Arthur could tell but he never mentioned it.

After that, Eames was a little nicer…only because he had to be and he would offer to take Arthur’s bag or open doors for him - begrudgingly. 

He could tell how frustrated Eames was, how he rolled his eyes or sighed deeply and just made Arthur feel awful with every passing day. One afternoon, Arthur couldn’t take it anymore. When Arthur had finished class and went to meet Eames, he saw he was on his phone, talking to his friend and when they walked out to his car and Arthur got in, he heard Eames say as he closed the door to walk around to his side,

“Nah, man I’m stuck babysitting this nuisance.”

It really hurt Arthur’s feelings. He hadn’t asked to be “babysat”, he wasn’t making Eames do anything and he still never even knew what he had done or said to draw his fury. When Eames got in the car and started to drive, Arthur looked at him and said,

“You know, I’m so sick of this.”

“You and me both.”

“I never asked for this you know. You were the one who was picking on me and then was stupid enough to brag about it to your friends when your mom was home. I didn’t ask you to drive me home and wait for me in class. I just wish you would leave me alone.”

“Well I can’t leave you alone. My mum would kill me.”

“I hope she does because I can’t do this anymore. What did I ever do to you anyway? I stayed away from you and all you’ve ever been to me is horrible.”

Eames said nothing for a moment, just casting looks at Arthur while Arthur ranted.

“I don’t want you to drive me home from class anymore!”

Before Eames got a chance to say anything, he began to slow down at a red light and Arthur took the chance to grab his bag and unsnap his seat belt as he got out of the car.

“What are you- Arthur!”

Arthur slammed the door and slung his bag over his shoulder quickly walking away from Eames’ car. He felt scared but alert and proud of himself. He knew he shouldn’t care what would happen to Eames if his mother found out that Arthur didn’t want him around anymore, it wasn’t his problem. He just wanted to be as far away from his bully and awkward crush.

He couldn’t believe he had gotten out of the car and was now walking home. He didn’t bother to look back, he just kept going as fast as his legs could take him.


	720. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Arthur's ready to walk the rest of the way home, so angry and stressed, but then Eames is next to him driving slow and asking him to get back into the car. Says he doesn't hate Arthur. Arthur finally gets back in, trying not to cry cause he's so lonely and hates this whole situation. Eames doesn't say anything, but promises to pick him up the next day for class, sounds a bit softer than usual. Arthur ignores him and gets out to run into his house.
> 
> Part 4 of 10

Arthur kept his pace, secure that Eames would eventually drive off and be relieved that he was let off the hook by Arthur himself. Instead, after nearly clearing the block, he heard a car creeping beside him and when he turned to see who it was, he saw it was Eames.

“Go away Eames!”

“Arthur…get back in the car.”

“Leave me alone!”

Arthur kept going, still simmering with anger but Eames didn’t stop.

“Arthur, come on. Get back in the car.”

“No!”

“Arthur…”

Arthur crossed the street and kept going, hoping Eames would give up but he followed him for another block before Arthur stopped and looked at Eames, the car now stopped and waiting for him.

“Come on. Get back in here.”

Arthur frowned and he really didn’t want to, but now his anger was dissipating and he was feeling more upset than anything. He still had a ways to go before he got home and he really didn’t want to give Eames the satisfaction of getting back in his car, but he did and he snapped his seat belt back in place before Eames continued driving.

He felt embarrassed he had made such a scene and sad because this was probably the most anyone had talked to him in so long and it was the one person who picked on him constantly. He hated this situation and he wished he wasn’t such a pushover that he took Eames’ mother’s insistence in having her son drive him everywhere. 

Much to his embarrassment, he found himself fighting back tears. He refused to cry…especially in front of Eames. He would never hear the end of it. He looked out the window and didn’t blink, swallowing hard and doing his best not to sniffle either. 

When they got to Arthur’s house, Eames stopped the car, putting it in park as he looked at Arthur and said,

“Hey…I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? I’ll be waiting for you after class.”

His tone of voice sounded softer, more gentler than normal but Arthur looked at him and didn’t say anything, didn’t want to say anything so he got out of the car, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him and went home.


	721. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: The next day Arthur lies to his mom that Eames is outside and goes to walk himself to class. Eames pulls up next to him, tells him to get in. Arthur tells him he just wants to be alone. Eames tells Arthur he's sorry he was an ass, to please accept the rides and let Eames finish his penalty so he can get off his mom's shit list. Arthur agrees on the condition Eames stops his bullshit. Eames drives him for a few weeks without incident, but now he's not mean Arthur's crush gets worse
> 
> Part 5 of 10

On the weekends, Eames had been picking him up and taking him to class but after the last incident, Arthur didn’t want Eames to drive him anymore. So instead, after he got ready, he told his mom he was leaving - without waiting for Eames.

“I’ll see you later mom.”

“Is Eames here?”

“Yeah, I’ll be back later.”

He left without giving her a chance to ask more questions, or notice that Eames wasn’t actually there. 

He walked a couple of blocks by himself before he heard a car pulling up beside him.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

Arthur looked at him and sighed.

“I’m going to class.”

“Hop in.”

“No, leave me alone. I told you, I don’t want you to take me to class anymore.”

“Come on. Please?”

When Arthur refused to again, Eames sighed and said,

“I’m sorry I was such a twat to you. Please, get in.”

Arthur sighed, feeling defeated as he sighed and got in the car. 

They drove in silence for a while, Eames looking at him now and then, Arthur looking straight ahead or out the window. Suddenly, Eames said,

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be such an ass to you.”

“Yes you did. You always have.”

“I’m just frustrated that I got forced into this. It’s not your fault and I shouldn’t take it out on you.”

Arthur didn’t say anything and looked down at his lap. 

“I just…want to finish this out in peace.”

Arthur finally looked at him and said,

“You have to stop picking on me.”

“I left you alone in school.”

“But you’re so mean to me when you’re driving me to class and home. Just…I’d really like it if we just stayed like this.”

“Alright. I’m sorry.”

Arthur nodded.

As the weeks started to pass, Arthur realized that Eames was actually being nicer to him. When they did talk, it was calm and normal. Eames never said anything harsh to him anymore, didn’t sigh, didn’t groan or complain anymore. Arthur started to realize his crush was getting worse and he started to hate himself for it. He didn’t want to like Eames…it felt almost masochistic for him to keep liking Eames, as mean as he was, as terrible as he had been treated.

One day, when Arthur was done with class, Eames was in the sitting room, waiting. Arthur thought it was weird that he wasn’t bored as usual, or looking at his phone, but it seemed as if he had been watching Arthur dance the whole time. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it and he started to feel shy and awkward in the car rides home. When he changed and gathered his things, Eames offered his hand out to get his bag and Arthur handed it over, watching Eames sling it over his shoulder while they walked out. It had begun to rain that afternoon and Eames pulled his hoodie over his head as Arthur did the same and they quickly ran to Eames’ car and got in. 

Eames threw Arthur’s bag in the backseat and then turned on the car, hitting the defrost and and seeing Arthur shivering a bit.

“You okay?”

Arthur nodded, wiping at his face, trembling when Eames took off his hoodie and draped it over him. Arthur was surprised and was about to reject it but Eames already put his seat belt on and was driving already. So he wrapped it around himself better and leaned back on the seat.

“Thank you.”

Eames nodded and Arthur shrunk down a bit, pulling the hoodie closer to his face to smell it a little, looking quickly to see if Eames was watching him. He wasn’t so Arthur kept doing it all the way home.


	722. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Eames starts actually being friendlier to Arthur. One night he asks Arthur how the hell he puts up with this crazy schedule and constant practicing, asks when he has time for friends. Arthur glumly says he doesn't have friends, that he might as well be dancing, and that he actually does love it. Eames gets this look and tells him they aren't going home, they're going to the quarry. Arthur's nervous, cause he's supposed to go right home. Eames tells him to live a little and takes him
> 
> Part 6 of 10

For a week, Eames was actually nicer to Arthur. He even made minor attempts to talk to him, to ask him how class was, how his day went. Arthur was scared to answer at first but gradually, he opened up, telling him about class and how it was going.

While in school, Eames ignored him for the most part, when he met up with Arthur at ballet class, he was nicer, talked to him, took his bag when they left class and Arthur, much to his shock, was starting to enjoy the rides home.   
One afternoon, Eames asked him why Arthur was taking all these classes to begin with.

“I want to be ready for after high school. I want to go to a dance school, like Julliard or the American Ballet Company.”

“How do you find the time to do all this every day after school and hold a social life?”

Arthur looked down then, biting his bottom lip nervously as he said,

“I uh…don’t have any friends. So a social life isn’t really a problem.”

Eames was surprised.

“Are you serious?”

When he stole a look, he saw Arthur looked sad and ashamed and looked down at his lap.

“Have you ever seen me hanging out with anyone?”

Eames suddenly wished he could have taken back his words. 

“It’s okay though. It’s better that way. I don’t have to worry about people and I love to dance anyway…it’s easier.”

Eames frowned a bit, hearing the sadness echoing in his words - as if he meant it, but was still sad it was the truth anyway. Eames shook his head and when he was supposed to make a turn to get on Arthur’s street, he turned in the opposite direction.

“Eames…my house is that way.”

“I’m not dropping you off at home.”

“What? Why not?”

“We’re going to the quarry.”

Arthur instantly felt nervous, more so because of his mother.

“But…I’m supposed to go right home.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“But my mom-”

“Come on, it’ll be fun. If your mum asks, tell her I had car trouble.”

He smiled at Arthur the way Arthur had always wished he would smile at him and he couldn’t resist. So he blushed a bit and said,

“Okay…”

Eames nodded and continued on his way.


	723. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: At the quarry, Eames gets out some booze, and though Arthur is nervous he joins in. Eames is tipsy and implies dance isn't hard, he could do anything Arthur could. Arthur's also tipsy but does a leg lift, stretching his leg straight up, Eames tries and falls on his ass. They're both laughing, and Arthur stumbles and falls down on top of Eames. Eames is so firm and warm, and Arthur's a little drunk, and Eames' lips look so soft, so Arthur leans down and kisses him.
> 
> Part 7 of 10

The quarry was all but abandoned, hardly any work had been done near it in years so it was a good place to be alone. 

They had only made one stop before they got there and Arthur didn’t know what it was until they got out of the car. On the hood of the car, Eames revealed his purchase, a bottle of rum and some coke along with some plastic cups. Arthur looked a little nervous, wondering if he should but Eames began to mix him a drink anyway, being generous with the coke rather than the rum and then he handed it to Arthur.

Arthur almost didn’t take it, but he was too afraid to ruin the nice moment so he accepted it and began to drink. 

He had never drunk before so even with most of the rum watered down with coke, it didn’t take a lot for him to feel tipsy. He felt good hanging out with Eames, both of them sitting on the hood of his car, drinking and looking out into the empty, cavern of the quarry. 

“You know, seeing you move around, I don’t get why it’s so hard.”

“What? Ballet?”

“Yeah. It looks so easy.”

“That’s the whole idea. It’s hard work to make it look easy.”

“Pssh. I bet I could do some of those moves.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Show me one.”

Arthur laughed a little as he slid off the car as he set his cup down before he pulled up his sweats a bit. He still had his tights on underneath but he wasn’t about to take off his pants though the thought did occur to him. He stretched a little and then brought his leg up, holding his foot over his head as he held his ankle, his toe pointed perfectly. He felt proud that he was able to do that in sweats and sneakers.

Eames got up and then tried to do the same only to lose his balance and fall backwards, landing on the ground, right on his ass. Arthur let his leg down as he started to laugh, Eames laughing too.

When Arthur went to go help him, extending his hand out only to stumble forward and land right on top of him with an ‘oof’. They both started to laugh again and Arthur felt comfortable where he was. He had never had so much prolonged contact with anyone and Eames felt so firm yet soft and it was nice to feel the vibration of his laugh against his own body. When Arthur looked up at him, he saw Eames was laughing still, his head falling back on the ground. The alcohol made Arthur feel warm, even warmer while he lay on top of him and it felt so natural, so right. 

Without thinking, Arthur leaned forward, pressing his mouth to Eames’ - at first a brush but once he felt that initial touch, Arthur’s feeling surged forward and Eames’ lips felt so soft that Arthur continued forward, kissing him fully now.  
What made it even better was how Eames began kissing back.


	724. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Eames freezes and pushes Arthur away, wiping his mouth and asking what the hell that was. Arthur's embarrassed, Eames stares at him and says they should probably get back. They get back in the car and listen to music while they sober up for 15. Then all of a sudden Eames says fuck it and pulls Arthur close to kiss him. Drags Arthur into his lap so they can make out and grind. Arthur's shocked but not about to pass this up. Figures Eames will hate him in the morning but wants this.
> 
> Part 8 of 10

For the briefest of moments, Eames kissed back. 

And just as suddenly, he came back to his senses and froze before pushing Arthur off him, sitting up as he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand.

“What the fuck was that?”

Arthur brought his hand to his mouth, covering it as he looked away, feeling stupid for having done that suddenly.

“Hey…what the fuck was that?”

Arthur shook his head.

“I’m sorry…it was the alcohol. I’m sorry.”

Eames just looked at him and stood up, wiping off the back of his jeans as he cleared his throat.

“We should head back…let’s sit for a minute.”

Arthur nodded and he got up too and they both got in the car. Eames started the engine and turned on the radio as he rested his head against his hand, looking out the window. Arthur sat in the passenger side, holding himself, looking out the window as well. They were quiet but the music played softly since Eames didn’t put the volume up very high. He could hear him shifting in his seat and Arthur felt nervous again, unsure, wondering how much shit Eames would give now…after how far they’d come and Arthur ruined it all by being stupid. 

Suddenly, in the middle of feeling sorry for himself, he heard Eames say,

“Fuck it…come here.”

Arthur turned and looked at him, wondering who he was talking to when he felt Eames grab his arm, pulling him over onto his lap. Arthur went, climbing over the gear shift, minding his knees as Eames slid his seat back and then he put his arms around Arthur and leaned up, kissing him again. Arthur gasped at first, then kissed him back, bringing his hands to Eames’ face to hold him in place. He settled on Eames’ lap, feeling him getting hard and without thinking, he began to grind against him. Eames moaned against his mouth and suddenly, he felt Eames’ hands on his ass, squeezing him.

They kept going, making out furiously, Eames touching him, Arthur in turn, rolling his ass against Eames’ lap, their kisses passionate and hungry. They kept kissing until the car windows were fogged up and Eames stopped him suddenly.

“Wait…wait…you’re gonna make me come in my jeans.”

Arthur laughed a little as he said,

“Sorry…”

“No it’s okay…I just don’t want to come in my pants like a kid. Fuck…”

Eames looked at Arthur, his eyes glazed as he bit his own lip and then kissed Arthur more. 

“Do you want to go in the back seat?”

Arthur didn’t even think twice and nodded, getting off Eames and climbed in the back seat were the resumed making out, Eames taking Arthur’s hand and guiding it inside his jeans. Arthur happily complied, feeling Eames trying to do the same but he stopped when he felt Arthur’s tights.

“What the…oh right…your class.”

Arthur blushed a little.

“Sorry…I can take them off.”

“If you do, I don’t think touching is all I could manage.”

Arthur smiled a little as he kept his hand in place, stroking Eames’ erection slowly.

“I can finish you.”

“What about you?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Could you take them down a little?”

Arthur nodded, tugging down his sweats, then his tights as Eames grinned and resumed touching him and kissing him.

After a good orgasm, Arthur was in shock, still not wrapping his head around the fact that it just happened. Eames kissed him again and then moved back, helping Arthur get back in his tights, then his sweats as Eames tucked himself back in place and buttoned his jeans up again. 

“We should go…”

Eames nodded and they got back in the front of the car as Eames waited for Arthur to get his seat belt on before he started up the car properly and began to drive Arthur home.


	725. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Arthur's mom is PISSED that he stayed out and didn't call. Forbids him from seeing Eames again. Arthur's crushed, talks back for the first time ever, says at least he'd made a friend. At school Eames mostly avoids him, but after school tells Arthur to get in the car with him. They drive somewhere secluded and Eames makes out with Arthur like he's starving for it. Tells him this is new for him, that he's prefer it stay between them while he got used to it, but he likes Arthur a lot.
> 
> Part 9 of 10

By the time Arthur got home, it was hours past his curfew. The moment he stepped inside though, his mother was waiting for him and she immediately began questioning him.

“Where have you been?”

“Eames had car trouble. It took a while to get going.”

“Why didn’t you call?”

“There was no phone around.”

Arthur didn’t have a cell phone. His mother forbid him to have one and he really didn’t need it anyway.

“Why didn’t you ask to borrow Eames’?”

“He was busy with his car I didn’t want to bother him.”

“You should have! I was worried sick about you! You should have called!”

“I’m sorry.”

“I forbid you to see that boy again. He’s far too irresponsible!”

“He’s not! He tried his best to get me home every day and the one time his car has trouble, you don’t want me to see him again!”

His mother looked surprised. Arthur had never talked before.

“Don’t you talk back to me!”

“It’s not fair! You’re making me give up the only friend I’ve ever had over nothing!”

“Go to your room!”

“Fine!”

Arthur marched upstairs and when he got to his room, he slammed the door, content with the loud bang it made.

The next morning at school, Arthur vaguely wondered if Eames would say anything to him considering they got to know each other pretty well the other afternoon - but it was the same as always. It made Arthur wondered if maybe he had looked into what happened too much. Once the day was over, Arthur gathered his bag from his locker and was ready to once again walk to class. The three months were nearly over anyway, Arthur wasn’t going to hold him to a lousy week. As he walked out and was ready to cross the parking lot, he heard a car pull up beside him. He looked and saw it was Eames.

“Hey…get in.”

Arthur did, not questioning it though he wondered if Eames was just going to take him to class.

“Can you cut class today?”

Arthur opened and closed his mouth to protest but then he realized he really wanted to.

“Yeah. I can.”

“Good.”

They ended up parked behind a building where they made out again. Arthur didn’t care, he wasn’t in his tights this time, so when Eames slid his hand down his pants, there wasn’t anything stopping him. They ended up dry humping in the back seat of his car again until they both came. 

“God…we need to fuck so bad.”

Arthur gave a nervous laugh, having gone this far was almost too much. As he sat up, Eames following him, he noticed how Arthur wouldn’t look at him.

“What..what about us? Does it make us anything?”

“What, like are we dating?”

Arthur gave a half shrug, too afraid to meet Eames’ eyes.

“I like you and all…but you know…this is all kind of new to me.”

“It’s new to me too.”

“Well I mean…we could see each other. But I rather keep it between us. I do really like you. Getting to know you these past three months…and watching you dance…I ended up liking you.”

He took Arthur’s hand and Arthur looked at him finally.

“I like you too. I..kind of always had.”

Eames smiled at him, holding his hand firmly.

“So…you’re okay with this? Just staying with us for now?”

Arthur nodded.

“Yeah…yeah it’s okay.”

Eames smiled, pulling him close and kissing him again.


	726. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Arthur still does ballet, and at school he and Eames usually pretend not to know each other, but they sometimes can't help grinning at one another, sometimes make out in the bathroom, and sometimes Eames sneaks into Arthur's room at night. Arthur isn't fond of the sneaking, but he loves that he doesn't feel lonely anymore, and he loves Eames and is willing to wait.
> 
> Part 10 of 10

Arthur continued to do ballet.

He still loved it, he still dedicated himself to it and he still got a ride from Eames.

While in school, they hardly looked at each other, hardly spoke, but now and then, Eames would motion to follow him to the bathroom and when the bell would ring and the halls would empty out, they would kiss against the sinks, smiling at each other, stealing moments when they could. They would make plans to meet after school, whisper to each other and then go about their day.  
Eames would take him to class and wait like he had for the past three months only now he would watch and be in awe, seeing Arthur move as gracefully as he always had but recently, Eames had really begun to notice. Afterwards, he would take him home and then promise to meet him later, which really meant he would sneak into Arthur’s room because Arthur’s mother was still highly disapproving of her son hanging out with Eames.

At night, when Arthur went to bed, he would let Eames sneak in through his window and he would invite him into his bed. They messed around mostly and while Eames had suggested they go further, when Arthur said he wasn’t quite ready, Eames understood.

Arthur didn’t really like sneaking Eames around, keeping him a secret but he was happy…happier then he had been in so long. 

One night, as they lay in Arthur’s bed, Eames was stroking his hair back from his face, both of them facing each other, their legs tangled under Arthur’s sheets and blankets, Eames said,

“I’m sorry about before.”

“Before?”

“You know…before. When I picked on you and was a general dick to you. I’m sorry.”

Arthur looked down a little, clasping Eames’ other hand as he looked back up at him.

“It’s okay. But…can I ask you why me?”

Eames shrugged.

“You were an easy target. But I really do feel bad about all that…”

Arthur leaned closer to him, kissing him, in turn, forgiving him. 

“You’ll make it up to me. You are already.”

Eames pulled him closer, Arthur holding onto him.


	727. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Adam is 6 mos along & Tommy just loves how Adam looks. he caresses Adam's stomach whenever he gets the chance and even talks to the baby. and one day Tommy comes home and shows Adam a onesie he bought for the baby which read "crib fighter in training" and Adam tells Tommy he's gonna be the best daddy in the world

Adam didn’t mind being pregnant. He was in fact pretty comfortable all things considering. Tommy was so attentive and patient and he spoiled Adam every chance he got. 

He rubbed his swollen feet, his aching back, his tight shoulders. He kept him active so Adam wouldn’t gain a lot of weight - which was his own concern, not Tommy’s. He loaned (gave) Adam his sweatpants, his hoodies, his t-shirts to wear when Adam started outgrowing his own clothes. Adam didn’t get a lot of cravings but he did want a lot of the same things over and over again, like cereal, peanut butter and banana sandwiches and chocolate chip cookies, so the house was constantly stocked with milk, cereal, bread, peanut butter, bananas and cookies. Tommy picked up the slack on whatever Adam couldn’t do anymore, like leaning down to pick up stuff, playing with Skeletor and cleaning in general since Adam got winded so much quicker now. 

But Tommy didn’t complain, not once and it made Adam appreciate him all the more. 

They went nursery shopping, something Adam thought Tommy would hate, but he looked at everything, reading tags, testing safety features on cribs, car seats, booster seats, high chairs strollers, sturdiness and comparing everything before he settled on something. They bought packs of bibs, diapers, onesies, blankets - creating a stockpile since Adam’s mother was overjoyed with the idea of being a grandmother and was sending things over by the boxful.

When they were home and just laying in bed, Tommy’s hand was constantly on Adam’s belly. He rubbed it and would press his nose to it and smile and sometimes talk to his bump. At six months, Adam felt huge since he was so slender already, but Tommy told him he was beautiful and he loved to put his hands on both sides of his stomach and spread his fingers, seeing if they would touch. They discussed names for both genders since they didn’t want to know until the baby was there. Adam would pull up his shirt up and look at the forming mound and Tommy would smile and rest his hand over his.

“You know…I’m more excited every month. I can’t wait for this baby.”

Adam smiled. 

“Do you think it’s a boy or a girl?”

Tommy thought for a moment, feeling the baby kick.

“A boy. He’s a fighter. Didn’t you feel that kick?”

Adam laughed now, moving their hands elsewhere on his belly only to feel another kick. 

“See?”

Adam had to agree.

The next day, when Tommy came home, Adam was on the couch with Skeletor watching T.V. 

“Hey.”

“Hey…I got something for the kid.”

Adam looked up as Tommy came over to him and gave him the bag he was carrying. Skeletor sniffed the bag as Adam reached in, seeing a onesie and as he opened it up, he saw it said Crib Fighter in Training. He laughed as he rested it on his belly.

“Where did you find this?”

“I got lucky. I had to buy it for the kid.”

Adam smiled as Tommy sat beside him, minding Skeletor as he continued sniffing the now empty bag. 

“Do you like it?”

Adam nodded and leaned over to kiss him, thanking him as Skeletor began sniffing the onesie. 

“You’re going to be such a good daddy.”

Tommy smiled, feeling proud and happy as he put his hand on Adam’s stomach.

“I hope so.”


	728. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Tommy is with Adam when he is giving birth to their baby. They have a beautiful baby boy and Tommy couldn't be more proud.

The night Adam went into labor, Tommy was ready.

He had packed Adam an overnight bag a few weeks ago, he made sure his phone was constantly charged and he reminded himself to be calm and prepared. 

When Adam was half asleep on his side, exhausted from having indigestion, he suddenly propped himself up a bit and gasped as he said,

“Oh god…”

Tommy was beside him when Adam sat up and he watched him.

“What’s wrong?”

“I think I’m going into labor.”

Tommy got out of bed and slid his sneakers on as he helped Adam into his before helping him out of bed and into the car, grabbing his bag on the way out.

Once in the hospital, Adam was checked in and brought to his room, changed out of his clothes and into the hospital gown. While he was given a bit of medicine to take the edge off his pain, Tommy called Adam’s mom, then Kyle, then sat with Adam while they waited for his stats to even out and then prep him for surgery.

Kyle came first just as they were going to take Adam in and he was so hyper and excited that Tommy had to calm him down.

“Wait for his mom, okay?”

“Alright, I will. Good luck Adam!”

He shouted over Tommy’s shoulder as Tommy went with Adam to the delivery room.

It was only a matter of hours before Tommy was handed his son. His son cried out, covered in blood and birth matter but he was beautiful anyway and Tommy felt overwhelmed for a moment.

“Is he okay?" 

He heard Adam ask and Tommy nodded, showing him their baby before the nurses took him back to clean him off. Tommy kissed Adam’s cheek, smiling as he said,

"Yeah he’s good. He’s just getting cleaned up. Ten fingers, ten toes, healthy set of lungs.”

Adam smiled.

Back in his room, Adam’s mother sat by her son’s bed, smoothing his hair back, smiling at him as she said,

“My grandson is beautiful.”

The baby was in Tommy’s arms as Kyle looked over at him, just in awe of how tiny he looked in Tommy’s arms. Adam looked at his mom as he said,

“He is beautiful.”

“Samuel Conlon…it’s a good name.”

Adam nodded. It had been one of the names they settled on and he looked at Tommy, just as Tommy looked up at him.

“Hey, can I hold him?” Asked Kyle.

“Yeah. Just mind his head.” Said Tommy.

He gave him Sam, Kyle holding him and awwing at him as he smiled.

“Holy shit, he’s so tiny.”

Tommy laughed a bit as he went over to sit by Adam.

“When is your brother coming?”

“Tomorrow morning. But I already sent him some pictures." 

He took Adam’s hand, watching him yawn and his mother said,

"I should go, you need your rest. But I’ll be back first thing tomorrow morning.”

Adam nodded again and after she said bye to Tommy and Kyle and her grandson, she left. Kyle hung out a while longer until Samuel was asleep and Adam was falling asleep too so Tommy took his son back and Kyle said bye to them as he left the new family.

Tommy set Samuel in his bassinet as he sat next to Adam as he held his hand.

“How you feelin?”

“Like I just gave birth.”

Tommy laughed as he looked at him fondly.

“He’s beautiful. Thank you.”

Adam just smiled as he gave Tommy’s hand a slight squeeze.

“Thank you too.”

“Sleep. Tomorrow, we’ll go home with our new son.”

Adam listened, leaning back on his pillows and smiled as started to fall asleep.


	729. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Forrest goes to visit Evelyn and catches her humming and dancing around the house; he watches and when she see him, she blushes and invites him to dance with her. He does and they shyly, and slowly, move around the kitchen/living room together.

It had been a long, rough day and all Forrest wanted to do was get to Evelyn’s.

He had been going there after nearly every single job since they started seeing each other and it was becoming home. He cared deeply for Evie, she made him feel welcome, comfortable, accepted and in return, Forrest made her feel the same way. 

When Forrest worked, either dropping off shine and closing deals or just put in his time at the restaurant, after it was over, all he wanted to do, was see Evelyn. She took good care of him, often having dinner on the table when he walked in and always ready to listen to whatever Forrest had to say, a complaint, describing his day, anything. 

He stepped up the porch stairs and opened the door, stepping inside and after he removed his hat and hung on it on the rack, he headed towards the kitchen where he looked in and saw Evelyn. She was humming to herself, finishing up dinner as she stopped in between steps and dancing slowly by herself, swaying back and forth in tune with her hum. Forrest stood silently and watched her, smiling a bit to himself as he put his hands in his cardigan pockets. As Evelyn spun around, she nearly fell back as she gasped and saw Forrest.

“Forrest! How long have you been there?”

“Not long.”

She blushed as she brought her hand to her mouth, biting her fingernail. 

“Would you…care to join me?”

Forrest grunted a little and looked away as he said,

“Uh…”

Evelyn approached him slowly and took his hands, resting one on her hip as she held the other and she began to move. Forrest frowned a little, looking down at his feet as Evelyn smiled and said,

“Look at me. Don’t mind your feet.”

“I don’t…”

He seemed embarrassed but Evelyn smiled and said,

“It’s just for fun.”

So Forrest didn’t look at his feet, he just moved with her, seeing how Evelyn looked at him adoringly. It was slow and she still hummed although softer - because it was just for them. Eventually, she let go of his hand and got closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder as they made their way to the living room, still going in slow, easy motions. Forrest forgot everything else, just focusing on Evelyn felt in his arms, how good she smelled, how happy she made him.

“I thought of you all day.”

He heard her say as she leaned against him.

“Me too." 

Forrest held her a little tighter and for the time being, dinner was set aside as they enjoyed this quiet moment between them.


	730. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: John gets in trouble and captured; he thought (hoped) that his distress signal got out before he was overwhelmed, but he can't be sure - he's pretty sure he has to save himself. Bane has people watching John, so he gets the news that John has been captured a few hours after it happens. Since he doesn't trust anyone else with John's safety - Bane goes to rescue John himself.

John was almost immediately overwhelmed. He was in his parole car, doing his usual shift when he heard someone that sounded as if they were in distress. He got out of his car, radio in hand as he reported his location and made his way down the alley where he heard the screams.

Almost instantly, John realized it was a trap, a circle of criminals holding up a recording, shut off as soon as they saw John. John drew his weapon and tried his best to control the situation, though he knew he didn’t have a shot in hell. He made out one more call before he was taken down with a blow to the back of his head, gun and radio falling to the ground before he was taken.

On the other side of the street, high above on the rooftops, Barsad witnessed the whole thing. He merely sighed and turned his back to return to headquarters.

Bane sat in his chair, reading the paper as he heard Barsad returning. It had been a mostly quiet night, Bane appreciated how he was able to get some reading in. 

“He has been taken.”

Bane looked up, but didn’t look at Barsad.

“Who took him?”

“They looked like some of the mob’s teenagers. You know they get kudos and recognition if they take down a cop.”

“Mmm.”

Barsad stood still, waiting for Bane’s next order but he watched as he folded his paper and then stood up, the chair groaning from the release of pressure as Bane turned and said,

“Where were they last?”

In an abandoned building, miles away from where John was taken, he slowly woke up. HIs head was hurting from where he was struck and he cautiously reached up, making sure he wasn’t bleeding. He felt dizzy but otherwise fine so he gently sat up, reaching for his belt only to find everything gone. He sighed, wondering if his distress call went out…but then he figured, even if it had, backup would go to where he was taken…he had no idea where he was now. It only took him a moment to piece together what had happened and what would happen. His belt and badge being gone only brought up the case file of every missing Gotham police officer that was taken by the mob, their bodies later found in sewage drains or jammed into dumpsters. John knew he wouldn’t get out of this alive.

While he waited for the inevitable, he heard movement in the floor above him. John was in the basement with very little light, but he could hear what was happening, faint conversation, foot fall…and then suddenly a panicked sound and thumps, as if bodies falling. John got up and went towards the door where the bit of light was bleeding through. The stairs creaked as John went up them and he put his hand on the knob, trying to see if it would give. Of course it wouldn’t and he listened only to hear silence now.

Suddenly, the door was yanked open and John nearly fell back when he saw it was not the Batman.

Bane reached to him, pulling him out as John was afraid, thinking Bane might hurt him next but instead, Bane reached to one of the lieutenants beside him and was given John’s belt. Bane returned it to him as he said,

“If they ask, tell them the Batman saved you.”

“But…”

Bane said nothing but the look he gave John made John fall silent. Without another word Bane and his group began to leave. John watched him go but he took a few steps and said,

“Hey…”

Bane stopped and turned back to him.

“Do be careful Officer Blake.”

John stopped again and this time, Bane left without stopping again.


	731. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur is the son of the President of the United States

Eames had been in the Secret Service for years. 

While not ultimately the most glamorous job, it was still a good job. Especially since he was in charge of the president’s son. 

Arthur wasn’t really a handful, he was a good kid, went to school and didn’t give any of the other servicemen any trouble. By the time Eames was in charge of him, Arthur was almost done with high school and was well on his way to college. He had applied and gotten into Yale and everyone was proud of him.

Eames’ only problem was how Arthur gave  _him_  a hard time…and only because Arthur had a crush on Eames. He had admitted that some time ago and Eames told him, sadly, that nothing could come of it. 

It didn’t stop Arthur from trying however. He flirted and spoke and showed off whenever he could - playing tennis, looking at him with a soft smile during speeches at school, subtle touches when he was close enough to him. 

Eames would never pull or look away but he would give Arthur a stern look. It only seem to encourage the boy more.

“My father’s term is going to end in another year. I’ll be at Yale then.”

“I know.”

“What’s that going to mean then?”

“I’m in then service. It means I move on.”

Arthur pouted, sitting in his room as Eames stood by the door. 

“You wouldn’t come with me?”

“I shouldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“Arthur…”

His tone was a lot softer than he meant it to be and Arthur stood up, closing the space between them as he stood in front of him. 

“Eames…how much longer are you going to keep me away? A matter of years? When my father is out of office? When I’m done with school? How much longer? Tell me so I can mark it down and be ready.”

Eames sighed and looked down at Arthur’s feet, still in socks since he was still in uniform. 

“I can’t get involved with you. And even if I did…it could never be out in public.”

Arthur rested his hands on Eames’ arms as he stepped closer.

“But it could happen right?”

Eames stepped back, moving Arthur’s hands off him as he said,

“No.”

Arthur was not deterred as he said,

“You said it couldn’t be public.”

“Arthur…”

“Come on…just tell me that much.”

Eames looked into Arthur’s eyes, seeing so much hope and want and desire…he sighed and said,

“It might…once you go to school.”

Arthur smiled brightly, his dimples showing up.

“It was all I wanted to know.”


	732. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by its-happygladys: Thalia and Bane are invited to Waynes clan to share their wins. Bane is thrilled to see John again. But a dispute rises over the amount of tribute for every party involved that can not be solved. Thalias Clan has to leave immediatly as soon as the sun rises. John, who is unawere of the differences follows Bane to the ship to spend the night with him. As soon as he is awake he realizes that he is already far away from home.

After the battle was won, King Bruce invited Talia and her clan to his lands to celebrate and share their winnings, their looted treasure. Talia was more then happy to.

John stood at his king’s side when he heard of these plans and he smiled, excited to see Bane again. Since their departure months ago, John had worn Bane’s cloak, missing him every day and thinking of him. Now that war was over and the king had invited their allies over, he knew he would get to see Bane again.

The queen, Selena and Bruce stood on the docks as they watched Talia’s boats row towards them, banners flying. The queen held her new son and she looked at Bruce, then at John who looked at the ships with excitement.

When they landed, John could hardly contain his excitement when Bane stepped off the ship, helping his queen onto the docks and then walking behind her as they approached John’s king and queen. Greetings were exchanged and Bruce invited Talia and her warriors on their land. 

John looked at Bane and Bane back at him, a small smile exchanged between them.

Days long celebrations were had, wine flowing as the warriors talked and reacquainted themselves with each other. When the king sat down to talk to Talia about the splitting and fair exchange of the loot, a disagreement began to rise. Talia was displeased with how the king was refusing to be fair, the king thought Talia was asking for too much and suddenly, it looked as if their truce was becoming shaky. 

John was excused - the argument put on hold for the morning, so John went to look for Bane. He was not hard to miss and once he found him waiting on the docks. John approached him cautiously and clasped the wolf skin close to him as he said,

“I have thought of you every day since then. Have you thought of me?”

Bane turned to look at him and smiled.

“Yes. Fondly.”

John felt relief, almost afraid that Bane had forgotten him or not felt as strongly as John had. But once in his arms again, John knew that was not the case.

“I have the entire night for you.”

“I am happy to hear that. We can go onto the ships…the crew is on shore. We’ll have privacy.”

“Yes…”

John smiled and let Bane lead him onto the ships where they both spent the night together.

What John had been unaware of was the mounting tension and the growing anger between Talia and Bruce. They argued and had their council fight and and the depute got so bad, that the peaceful truce was suddenly called off and the king demanded Talia and her clan leave as soon as the sun rises.

John had spent a peaceful night with Bane, having missed him and longed for him throughout those months. He had fallen asleep in his lover’s arms, warm and comfortable. It wasn’t until he felt as if Bane’s room was moving that he woke up, slightly confused as he roused Bane.

“Is…is the ship moving?”

Bane got out of bed and quickly dressed, John doing the same as they went up to the deck only to discover that the ship was indeed moving. In fact, the entire armada was in motion and Bane turned, looking for his queen.

“Talia, what’s happening? Why have we left?”

“The king is arrogant and he insulted me. So we were thrown off his land and now we’re headed home.”

“My queen…why didn’t you tell me we were leaving?”

“You were asleep, it’s fine.”

“No…it’s not.”

He turned and motioned to John who was standing right behind him. Talia looked surprised as she said,

“Why was he on this ship?”

“I didn’t think we would be leaving so soon.”

Talia sighed and for a moment, looked annoyed but then she shrugged.

“We are not at peace with the Wayne clan anymore. It doesn’t matter.”

“But…your majesty.”

John approached her, bowing his head slightly as he waited for Talia to acknowledge him. Once she did, he continued.

“I will look as if I’m betraying my king.”

“I’m sorry, little bird. But you will be a traitor, we are not returning.”

John looked worried and looked to Bane. Bane took his hand, kissing it.

“There are worse things, my love. We’ll figure something out.”

“My king will believe I betrayed him.”

Bane didn’t know what to say, so he just pulled John into his embrace, doing his best to comfort him.


	733. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I would like to make a request of little Samuel getting startled everytime Tommy snores. Adam is recording the whole thing and laughs so hard in the background. At one point, Samuel looks he's about to cry, but Adam soothes him. Later Adam shows the vid to Tommy and he apologizes to Samuel for scaring him.

Being parents was nearly as bad as Adam thought it would be. Samuel was a dream. He slept through the night and when he woke up in the mornings, Tommy was usually up for training anyway so he was fed and fell right back asleep. Then Adam would take care of him throughout the morning, running his errands and taking in visits from his parents or Kyle.

He got a lot of support from them, his mother loved Samuel and took great joy in baby sitting or watching him or even if Adam just came by for a visit, she wanted to hold Samuel the entire time. Kyle was the biggest surprise, he loved to come over and play with Samuel. He made him burst into fits of giggles constantly by the faces Kyle made or if he tickled him. He usually had a gift for him too, some clothes, a pack of diapers, a new chewing toy, something. Adam really appreciated everything Kyle did. 

Tommy was all love and affection. He would take naps with Samuel on his chest or he would carry him around the house humming to him or just cradle him effortlessly while he fed him. Adam would smile at the sight of them, especially when Tommy slept beside him and start to snore. 

Adam noticed it once day, Tommy’s rumbly, almost growly snore was loud enough to startle Samuel and Samuel would look around and then back at his father, confused and concerned. Adam decided to record it one afternoon, seeing Samuel’s confusion, looking back at his father and when it was silent, he looked around as if he wasn’t understanding that the snore was coming from Tommy. Adam held back laughter, his phone shaking as he recorded everything and then he felt bad when his son looked at Adam and looked as if he was going to start crying. 

“It’s okay, Sammy. It’s just daddy. Shhh….”

He rubbed Samuel’s tummy, seeing his son looking back at Tommy as Adam reached over, rubbing Tommy’s arm as if to show him the sound was normal. Samuel seemed to calm down a little, but his confusion never left.

Later on after they had dinner, Adam remembered the video and after he put Samuel down, he showed Tommy.

“I forgot to show you this.”

He pulled it up and showed Tommy and he laughed a bit until he saw he scared Samuel.

“Aw…Sammy. I scared him.”

He finished watching the video and then gave his phone back to Adam as he went to Samuel’s crib and picked him up, cradling him close.

“I’m sorry Sammy. Daddy didn’t mean to scare you.”

Adam had followed him in and he smiled at the scene.

“He knows you didn’t mean to.”

“I know, but still.”

Adam kissed Samuel’s hand that was resting on Tommy’s arm and he rubbed his back, seeing his bright eyes looking happily at Adam and then he closed them as he started to fall asleep on Tommy’s shoulder.


	734. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Can we have a very NSFW sequel to alpha!Alfie fucking omega!Arthur through the mattres and Arthur loves every single second of this (so does Alfie).

“Hey there pup…comfortable?”

Alfie walked into his room where he found Arthur laying on his bed. He was in a nightshirt that was sheer and flimsy - Alfie could practically see everything anyway. He wasn’t sure why Arthur bothered.

He pulled off his braces, letting them hang at his sides as he grinned a bit, feeling like the predator he was.

“Yeah…just waiting for you.”

Arthur turned and rolled over on his stomach, the shirt riding up the backs of his thighs, enticing Alfie as he undressed. 

“Oh pup…you know what you’re getting yourself into?”

Arthur gave a grin, biting his bottom lip as he nodded.

"Yeah.”

Alfie nodded.

He undressed and got in bed with Arthur in a matter of moments. He though to undress him too, to take the night shirt off him but somehow it’s more enticing like that, to see the over sized shirt falling off his shoulder, having him hike up the bottom of the shirt over his hips, over his lovely, plump ass. So he left it on and pushed Arthur down on his back, kissing him hard, making him dizzy, biting him when he pulls back and he lets his fingers slide inside his hole. He’s wet already and Alfie looks at him, a combination of confused and pleased. Arthur shamelessly opens his legs further, his inexperienced hands sliding down Alfie’s body finding his cock as he wraps his fingers around it, stroking him slowly as he moans a bit.  

Alfie hardly wasted a second, moving his hands back and sitting up, pushing up the night shirt to see Arthur’s lovely prick, wet and hard, curving towards his stomach. Alfie gripped his thighs, lifting them up and open, making Arthur expose himself completely. His sweet virgin gasped at first, color flooding into his face as he brought his hands down, trying to cover himself for a moment before want trumped his shame and then he touched himself. Alfie watched his delicate, slender fingers pressing and rubbing at his wet little hole, the tip of one sinking inside him as he moaned a little and said,

“Please…”

Alfie groaned. It was a turn on to see this boy wanting everything Alfie was about to give him so he didn’t waste a second longer, guiding his cock inside him, feeling his grip and warmth pulling him in, Arthur’s back curling up as his thighs shook, his breath stuttering in his chest as he felt overwhelmed. Alfie grunted, leaning forward, force feeding him more of his cock and Arthur cried out, but not stopping him. The moan he let out was strangled and weak and Alfie only gave him a moment before he kept going.

He leaned forward, easing Arthur’s leg up and over his shoulder, making Arthur nearly bend in half as he kept pressing on. Arthur keened louder his entire body shaking, being filled up steadily, fuller, wider. His nerves were on fire and he whimpered as Alfie let his leg down, pulling his hips onto his lap as he held him firmly to pull out slowly just to snap his hips forward quickly, filling Arthur right back up.

“Oh fuck…”

“There’s my boy…come on pup, up you get.”

He grabbed Arthur by his arms, lifting him up until he was on his lap, Arthur shaking and moaning again as he felt Alfie’s cock further inside him. He was on his lap, his knees on the bed, his night shirt back down over him but Alfie lifted it up, gathering it by the fistfuls as he grabbed Arthur’s firm ass, spreading him apart a little more and rolling his hips upwards into him, hearing Arthur whine as he held on. Alfie fucked up into him, bouncing Arthur onto his dick and when it wasn’t enough, he leaned him back against the headboard, the angle changing, Arthur screaming out as he did his best to hold on and when he came, his legs were locked around Alfie’s waist, his entire body drenched as he lay in a crumbled heap at the top of the bed, his night shirt a mess, wet from his orgasm, from the sex, from his sweat. Alfie only picked him up to pull out and turn him over, easily spreading Arthur’s legs again as he slid back inside him, fucking him hard and fast until he came. 

Arthur could feel the bruises forming on his hips, on his thighs, on his ass but as he felt Alfie knot him, he forgot all that and focused on how much it seem to hurt.

“Shh, pet…relax, breathe.”

Arthur whimpered but did as Alfie said and soon, it was done. They lay still until Alfie’s hands slithered up the front of Arthur’s night shirt, lifting it up, pulling it off him as he said,

“There…that’s better.”

Arthur felt worn out, exhausted…battered. As if Alfie had beaten him within an inch of his life instead of fucked him. His bleary eyes looked down at Alfie’s hands wrapped around him, seeing the black crown between his thumb and pointer finger, the rings he still wore and Arthur knew he wanted him forever. He looked over his shoulder a bit, seeing Alfie resting his head against the back of his shoulder, his eyes closed.

“Alfie…?”

“Yeah, pup?”

His voice was deeper than normal, his beard scratching at his skin. 

“That was amazing.”

Alfie grinned and opened his eyes to look at him.

“Told you I’d fuck you through the mattress.”


	735. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by mustardprecum: John has been saving up for this cruise for months, only to have pirates, or mercenaries, or whatever attack and take over. No one can really blame him for being mouthy at the leader, even when he's taken to the leader's commandeered private suite

John has been saving for months, months for this cruise.

He had cut every corner, passed on social events and even put off some things he knew he needed in order to save for this trip. He took on extra shifts and even pleaded with a couple of his coworkers for the two weeks off for his vacation time for his cruise.

And now of course, it was hijacked by mercenaries. 

He couldn’t be blamed for being angry and unafraid of being held hostage and when he was shoved forward to give everything he had on his person, he only crossed his arms in defiance. One of the mercenaries nudged him and John looked away and said,

“I don’t have anything.”

He could sense the worry and the buzzing behind him but he refused to give into these people, especially since they ruined his vacation. 

“Take him to the leader.”

The mercenary who was holding him, a man with a casual, calm look on his face with a red scarf, motioned him to move, pointing with the end of his machine gun. John walked, still unafraid as he let his arms drop to his sides and he walked forward.

He was taken to one of the private suites where the leader was already making himself comfortable and once he was in the room, the door closed behind him and John only crossed his arms again. Though he did feel a little afraid this time.

The leader was this huge man who wore a black bandanna around his mouth. He had on form fitting black shirt and military style cargo pants. He left his weapon down on the bed beside him as he said,

“My men tell me you’re not cooperating.”

“You ruined my vacation.”

There was a pause from the leader and then a rumbling chuckle from beneath the bandanna.

“Your vacation?”

“Yes! I saved forever for this and you and your band of thieves ruined it!”

“What’s your name?”

“John…”

“Well John, my apologies for the ill timing. But you do understand the urgency of your situation yes?”

“Yes. I just don’t care.”

The chuckle rumbled again and it made John feel a little nervous.

“Interesting.”

The leader made John sit as he then left the room. It was implied John was not to leave so he didn’t. He sat and waited and turned on the T.V, seeing if there was any news on the hijacking. There wasn’t. Apparently these mercenaries worked fast. 

After a few hours, food was brought to John. But not scrapes or leftovers, the promised gourmet meal he had paid for. He even got some alcohol. He ate in peace, he drank and when he was done, he opened the door, not surprised that the armed mercenary, Barsad was still there. He gave his tray to him and said,

“Thanks.”

Barsad only nodded and motioned him back inside. 

It was hours later, John now tired and bored, still watching T.V, that the leader, Bane came back. He sat up from the bed as he said,

“What’s happening? There’s nothing on the news about it.”

“I’m doing what I do best. How are you enjoying your holiday?”

John wanted to complain and argue knowing that the other passengers were probably dealing with less than ideal situations right now. 

“It’s…not bad.”

Bane nodded and set his weapon down against the wall as he sat down.

“We’re going to leave at midnight. Your ship will probably dock immediately afterwards.”

John nodded and Bane went into his pockets and revealed a thick mound of money. He tossed it to John as he said,

“Take that to redo your holiday since I interrupted this one.”

“I can’t take this…it’s other people’s…they’ll need it.”

“No, it’s mine and I’m giving it to you. Take it.”

John wanted to argue but he didn’t. In fact, he felt really grateful that he was given a chance to have another vacation, one where he didn’t have to sacrifice to have it.

As promised, at midnight, Bane and his men left. In the morning, the captain and his crew all immediately docked in the nearest port and the passengers, after being questioned were all allowed to leave. John returned home to Gotham, over all, not as disappointed as he thought he’d be. 

When he got home, he remembered the roll of money and he removed it from his luggage to count it. When he wrapped it from the roll. he saw in the middle was a piece of paper in unfamiliar handwriting. It read.

_‘If you haven’t decided where to go yet for your next holiday -’_

And a series of coordinates. John didn’t really know any coordinates so he got on his laptop to pull them up, seeing he was being directed to a series of islands, the main one called Santa Prisca. He pulled up some information on the island, seeing that it was a huge tourist spot but it warned travelers of not leaving the resort since the more depressed areas were dangerous. 

John bookmarked the information and when he returned to work, he would ask for more time off. 

After all, his first vacation had been ruined.


	736. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by agentkf: I wanted to ask a sequel to the CEO!Bane/Blake: John said yes, so how will the wedding go?

Since Bane proposed, John had been wondering what he wanted to do with the wedding.

He thought of doing something semi-traditional, town hall, judges chambers then maybe a reception afterwards. Photos. A honeymoon. 

But then as he did a little more thinking, a little more planning, he realized the amount of work that would take and he started to feel overwhelmed with just the thought of it. 

“We should elope.”

He lay his head on Bane’s chest, listening to his heart beating for a while, nearly nodding off until he caught sight of his ring. Bane’s laugh came deep from his chest, like a rolling wave of thunder. 

“If you want to. We can do whatever you want.”

“I’d like some input…”

He picked his head up and Bane looked at him, smoothing his hair away from John’s face.

“I’d like to do the simplest thing. Just you and me.”

“So you’d be okay with eloping?”

“Yes.”

“Let’s go to Vegas.”

Bane laughed again.

“Too much.”

John sighed a little and then leaned his head back down.

“Civil ceremony. Dinner afterwards?”

“Perfect.”

John smiled.  

“Let’s do that then. Do you want to invite anyone?”

“Not really. I’d like to take you on our honeymoon directly afterwards.”

“You plan the honeymoon.”

“Private cruise around the Greek Islands.”

John smiled again.

“I like that.”

It was quiet again, Bane’s hands stroking back John’s hair, his other on John’s bare back. Eventually John picked his head up again and asked,

“When?”

“When, what, my love.”

“When do you want to actually do this?”

“Whenever your heart desires.”

“You say that but if I said tomorrow, you couldn’t exactly leave your company to get married.”

“Yes I can. It’s my company. I’m the CEO. I can do as I please.”

John laughed softly, rubbing his eye.

“Right.”

“How about by the end of the week? That way I don’t just leave everything abruptly?”

John thought for a moment and then nodded.

“Okay. End of the week then.”

Bane nodded.

By the end of the week, Bane kept his promise and he took John down to city hall and married him.  John had butterflies in his stomach, his heart beat fast but he was happy, deliriously so. He had never been so happy to break rules - it led him to Bane. 

Once it was over, Bane held him close, still kissing him on the steps of city hall as John smiled, standing on the tips of his toes to kiss him back. 

“When do we leave for our honeymoon?”

Bane grinned, his fingers under John’s chin to tilt his head up.

“Right now. You’re all packed.”

John only grinned in response.


	737. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Adam and Tommy are arguing but stop when Sam takes his first steps towards them.

Just because Samuel was an angel didn’t mean that Tommy and Adam were perfect.

They still got tired, they still were worn out and forgot things, no matter how much they loved their son. They still bickered over stupid things; who didn’t do the dishes, why wasn’t the laundry folded, who’s turn it was to change Samuel. It was bound to happen.

Adam was taking care of Samuel one afternoon, watching his little boy standing all day. He would pull himself up with the help of the couch or the coffee table and then immediately plop back down on the floor. Adam swore he was going to walk any day now. 

When Tommy got back from work, he was tired and worn out - personal training people was just as exhausting as sparring with them and he was in no mood to deal with anymore work. However, when he came in, he said hi to Adam, then to Samuel as he headed to the kitchen and saw the sink full of dirty dishes. He sighed and came back out as he said,

“All the glasses are dirty.”

Adam looked at him and said,

“I know. I meant to do the dishes but I was busy.”

“You didn’t have to do all the dishes, but it’s be nice to have a glass to drink out of.”

Adam sighed and set Samuel down on the sprawled out blanket on the floor as he stood up and began to argue with Tommy. It was a stupid, petty argument and they both knew it, but they were tired and it had been a long day so they fought.

As they argued back and forth, Samuel began pulling himself up with the couch and after a moment, as he flapped his arms, he began to take a few wobbly steps forward. When Tommy looked away for a second, he saw Samuel and he gasped, making Adam turn and look as they both applauded him. Adam held his arms out for him as Samuel seem to race towards him, getting caught at the last second as Adam held him, standing up and turning to Tommy.

“He walked! Did you see that!? Oh my God! Sammy you walked!”

Tommy couldn’t stop beaming, running his hand over Samuel’s hair, seeing his son excited, bouncing in Adam’s arms as he squealed in delight. Adam then looked at Tommy as he smiled.

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too.”

Tommy put his arm around him, pulling him close, kissing him as they both felt Samuel between them, his little hand making a fist in Tommy’s shirt. Tommy laughed, taking his son as Adam said,

“I’ll do the dishes, just watch him.”

“Thanks.”

Tommy sat on the floor with his son, holding him up as Samuel bounced in place, trying to jump up and down. While Adam did the dishes, he heard Tommy shout to him,

“We’re going to have to start training him soon! I told you he was a fighter!”

Adam just laughed to himself and continued doing the dishes.


	738. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur feels bad because Eames won't talk to him at school. So he confronts Eames after feeling really terrible about it.

They were dating.

At least Arthur assumed they were. He wasn’t seeing anyone else and Eames picked him up and took him to class and sometimes they had dinner together on the weekends and they made out like crazy at any given opportunity…

So Arthur figured they were dating.

Although it didn’t seem like it in school. 

For the most part, Eames still ignored him, even after months of being with each other. A couple of exchanged glances and a few kisses they sneaked in the bathroom or in empty stairwells and still, that was all Arthur got.

Though Eames didn’t pick on him anymore, Arthur started to feel like a dirty secret, like Eames’ shame that he didn’t want anyone to know about. It started to hurt. Eames had said he wasn’t use to this…this being dating another boy, but Arthur would have liked if Eames at least acknowledged him in school. He didn’t think he was asking for too much and Eames was so good to him when they were together. He was sweet and caring and thoughtful…and it was just starting to hurt Arthur’s feeling that in school, he didn’t exist. 

It weighed on Arthur’s mind all day, then in class. When class was over and Eames was there waiting for him, Arthur started to feel upset all over again. When Eames took his bag, he asked him,

“What’s wrong? You look upset.”

Arthur didn’t say anything until they got in the car. Once Eames slammed the door, Arthur looked at him and said,

“Why don’t you talk to me in school?”

The question caught Eames off guard.

“I told you…”

“I understand that…but you won’t even be my friend. You won’t even look at me unless you want to drag me in some corner. It’s like you’re ashamed of me in every sense that you don’t even want people to know you’re my friend.”

“I’m not ashamed of you.”

“Yes, you are.”

Arthur turned away and Eames looked down at the wheel, his hands resting against it as he took a deep breath, then looked at Arthur, reaching over to his hand, taking it, lacing their fingers together so Arthur would look at him.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you think that I was ashamed of you. I’m not, I swear it. I am still uncomfortable…you know…letting everyone know that we’re together. But you’re right, I can at least tell everyone we’re friends, talk to you in school. I’m sorry.”

Arthur gave him a small smile, feeling a bit better.

The next afternoon, Arthur grabbed his books from his locker and was about to head to the library to eat his lunch alone, like he always had, when Eames stopped him.

“Where you off to?”

“Just…going to eat.”

“Nah, come with me. Those days are over.”

“You don’t have to-”

“I want to. Come on.”

Arthur was nervous and scared. He didn’t think Eames would react so quickly to his request but sure enough, he did. He was worried Eames’ friends wouldn’t appreciate him joining them but they didn’t give it much thought and continued on like always. 

It was the first time Arthur had, had lunch with people and Eames talked to him throughout. Even afterwards, when Arthur had to head to his next class, Eames said he’d see him later, he shouted it to him from across the hall and Arthur nodded.

When school was over and Arthur made his way to the parking lot, he saw Eames still talking to his friends and he hesitated in making his way to the car, wondering if he should just walk ahead and let Eames catch up later. But Eames saw him and waved him over so Arthur went, standing around for a moment while Yusuf, Eames’ friend chatted with them. 

On their way to Arthur’s class, Arthur smiled, looking at him and took his hand.

“Thank you.”

Eames took his hand, his eyes not leaving the road as he held it tightly.


	739. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Tommy takes Sam with him to gym, Sam is in his "crib fighter" onesie and of course all the guys at gym are cooing over Sam and Tommy is a proud dad, again.

Tommy had been serious about training his son early. In fact, now that Samuel was standing and walking (sort of) he wanted to take him to the gym. 

There was a daycare at Tommy’s gym and he put Samuel in his crib fighter in training onesie and took him to work. 

When he arrived at the gym, the first thing that happened was the army of coworkers that surrounded him, aww-ing and cooing at Samuel ate up the attention, waving his little arms around as everyone gave him attention. The other guys at the gym laughed and loved the little onesie.

Tommy took him into the daycare area and Samuel was once again the center of attention, all giggles and bright eyes. Tommy found himself having a hard time putting him down and going to work, so he took some pictures of him and let him sit and play with the other kids before he took some clients.

About two hours later, he returned, Samuel bubbling with delight when he saw his father. The care taker told Tommy how good Samuel was and that he had been playing with the other kids just fine. Tommy grinned and picked his son back up, taking him with him around the gym, letting the rest of his coworkers greet him. Tommy couldn’t have been prouder and he smiled as everyone asked to hold him or play with him or made faces at him. 

It was an exciting day for Samuel and by the time Tommy took him home, he was fast asleep in the car. Tommy carried him inside and Adam was there waiting for them. 

“Hey, how are my boys?”

“Good. Sammy had a busy day. Everyone loved him.”

“He’s tuckered out huh?”

Tommy nodded, handing Samuel over, their son rolling over into Adam’s arms effortlessly. Adam smiled as he cradled him and began taking him to his crib, putting him down for the afternoon. When he returned to Tommy, he asked how it went.

“They loved him. The onesie was a hit. Everyone thought he was the cutest thing and he was all giggles and smiles. He played in the daycare just fine and the other kids loved him. it was a good day.”

“Did he get any training in?”

Tommy laughed.

“Not today. Maybe the next time I take him.”

Adam smiled and went to him, holding onto him and kissing him.


	740. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur, who has given up on meeting the man of his dreams and settling down goes to a sperm bank instead. Once pregnant he meets eames randomly one Day. They start to date and fall in love, arthur who recognized Eames from the beginning because of his donor profile finally tells Eames that he's the father of his baby

Arthur had given up.

He had given up on finding love, on finding romance, getting married, having a family. 

And having given up, met that he was going to take matters into his own hands so he went to a sperm bank to find himself a donor and get himself a baby.   
He chose from a selection of potential fathers and settled on a handsome face that he was sure that once combined, their child would be beautiful.

It was a matter of weeks before he was pregnant and he was thrilled, finally excited to have something he had longed for. He shopped and planned and then at a friend’s wedding, he met Eames. 

Eames seemed familiar to him and once they started talking, Arthur realized they hit it off and were getting along so well. Then, they began to date and Arthur was afraid to tell him he was pregnant. He was afraid to tell him that in a moment of weakness and desperation, he had gotten himself artificially inseminated and was now carrying a child. But he really liked Eames and he knew it was only a matter of time before he had to tell him. 

In the weeks that they dated, Arthur was the happiest he had ever been in his life. Eames was so good to him, so sweet, so loving and affectionate. Within a few months, Arthur knew he was in love. 

But a new problem rose when Arthur realized why Eames seemed so familiar. He was the donor he had picked…which meant he was carrying Eames’ child. It suddenly seemed fated, though Arthur was still afraid to tell Eames everything though one night, while they started to make out in Arthur’s apartment, Arthur started to tell him.

Earlier on, when Arthur was still not showing, they had sex. They still did, but Arthur began leaving his shirt on, preventing Eames from touching him in certain places and while he was sure Eames was confused, he never mentioned it. As they made out and Arthur held Eames’ hands away from his waist, he moved back and said,

“I have to tell you something.”

“What?”

Arthur took a deep breath and looked at him.

“I’m pregnant.”

“Oh…”

“It’s yours.”

Eames looked surprised and nodded a bit. Arthur felt a little relief when he didn’t pull away from too much. So it helped Arthur continue.

“A while ago, I went to a sperm bank…and got pregnant. And I picked you…I thought you seemed familiar when we met and…yeah it’s yours.”

Eames was quiet for a moment before he laughed.

“What are the odds?”

Arthur smiled a little.

“I know…it’s crazy. I was so scared to tell you.”

“That kind of explains everything, love. You stopped letting me touch you here…”

He motioned to Arthur’s stomach, the bump just starting to show. Arthur laughed nervously and looked at Eames and he sighed before he asked.

“So?”

“So…we’re having a baby.”

Arthur put his arms around him, kissing him again and again having heard exactly what he had always wanted to hear.


	741. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is the new strong man at Mal's sideshow. the troupe is very taken with him, especially Arthur the contortionist. A has been wanting to be a headliner in the show, but Mal always snubs him for another act, but he feels that he could get his 5 minutes of fame with E as his partner. A goes to his tent one night to talk about a double act and E is hesitant, doesn't want to be in the lime light like A. A figures E is gonna need some convincing and shows him what they could do together

At the height of his popularity, Eames went from one circus show to another.  
He had grown weary of the one troupe he ran with and was now looking forward to starting fresh, getting the promotion he desired, getting paid what he felt owed. He was a good strong man, he drew in the crowds and he knew how to put on a show - he knew his worth.

Mal’s troupe, a famous sideshow for having a group of contortionists, a mermaid, a dog-man and conjoined twins - hired Eames on and immediately, Eames drew in the crowds. Mal was very pleased with her new act and she gave Eames whatever he asked for, including his own tent and first dibs at meals. 

Everyone in the show loved him. Eames was charming and funny which gave his act a little something extra. But none so much were taken with him, as Arthur. Arthur was one the contortionists of the show and had been trying to get his own headlining act but Mal always refused. She didn’t believe Arthur was strong enough to carry a show on his own so he was part of the act. When he met Eames, Arthur was not only amazed by his show, with him, but he also saw him as his way to his own act.

Over the months they traveled together, Arthur had gotten to know Eames better and they took their meals together, practiced together, spent time together so he wasn’t afraid to go into Eames’ tent one night after a show. Arthur had bathed and gotten on his casual clothes and since Eames closed the show, he knew he would be in his tent already. 

“Hey.”

Eames looked up as he saw Arthur.

“Hey. Good show tonight.”

“You too.”

He sat by him, watching Eames remove his boots.

“I wanted to ask you something.”

“What’s that?”

“I wanted to know if you’d talk to Mal about maybe including me in your show.”

Eames stopped and looked at him as he said,

“You want to share the headline?”

“Yes…I think the both of us, would be great as the headliners.”

Eames thought about it and then shrugged a little.

“I don’t know…that’s a lot of work…Mal might not even go for it.”

“I think you can convince her.”

Eames still looked hesitant and Arthur stood up as he walked in front of him, making Eames look up.

“We’d make a good team.”

Eames had a bit of curiosity, a bit of amusement on his face as he sat up straight.

“Oh?”

Arthur nodded, shrugging off the suspenders he wore, letting them fall to his sides. Eames laughed a little.

“You don’t have prove it like that…”

“What if I want to? What if this is my excuse to show you what a good team we’d make, to show you my skills?”

“Well…”

Arthur continued shedding his clothes as Eames watched him.

In the morning, Eames had a talk with Mal, asking her to put Arthur in his act. While she had some reservations about it, Eames ultimately used his pull and convinced her.

“He must have done a number on you to get you to put him in your act.”

Eames laughed a bit.

“You could say that.”


	742. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by l-infiniment-grand: a college professor decides to make his brightest student, who has Asperger syndrom, do some tutoring for the new guy who has just come out of a really tough time (drugs, alcohol...) , convinced it'll help them and do them both some good. The two of them, who have apparently nothing in common, fall in love like they never did before and together, they both improve and learn to appreciate life. I'd love SO MUCH LOVE, but also lots of angst...
> 
> Arthur doesn’t see the point in that and just gets even more introverted until he meets Eames, a young man who actually is a former drug addict and alcoholic. He got out of rehab months ago and worked like he never did before to get enrolled into college. He however never expected to have this overly/oddly shy and quiet guy to help him going through his architecture studies. 
> 
> Part 1 of 5

Professor Miles looked at his newest student, a young man who had recently recovered from a rough past. Professor Miles didn’t know it for sure - but there were tale-tell signs on Eames that he had recently walked through hell and was now making the best of his situation. Professor Miles felt for this young man, who was desperately trying to get his life in order, but wasn’t managing as easily as he thought.

“I think maybe you’d appreciate from some assistance.”

“I would." 

Even when he admitted it, Eames sounded defeated.

"I have a very bright student in one of my other classes. He’s in fact a teacher’s aide and he’ll do very well in helping you. Come to my office tomorrow around two in the afternoon. I’ll introduce you.”

Eames nodded and thanked him.

The following afternoon, Eames arrived at Professor Miles’ office. He was a few minutes late but it wasn’t his doing. As he entered, he heard,

“You’re seven minutes late.”

It wasn’t the professor who spoke and Eames saw it was another young man there, dressed neatly in dress pants, a button down shirt and grey jumper. He wore black frame glasses and sat up straight in his chair, a watch on his wrist.

“Eames, this is my teacher’s aide, Arthur. Arthur, this is Eames, the student I would like you to tutor.”

Eames nodded and went to extend his hand out to shake it but Arthur just looked at his hand and then back at him, causing Eames to withdraw immediately. 

“Arthur, Eames isn’t doing well in my class but I think he could benefit from your help.”

Arthur didn’t say anything but Eames nodded.

“Thank you professor.”

Professor Miles nodded and said,

“Arthur, why don’t you go have lunch with Eames, get to know him and find out where his problem areas are?”

“Alright.”

In the dining hall, Eames sat across from Arthur as he watched him keep the entirety of his lunch apart from itself. He had gotten a sandwich with carrot sticks, a bottle of water and snack cake from dessert. He had gotten every condiment individually and had taken the plastic knife and was carefully applying mustard on the inside of his sandwich very slowly. Eames knew something was off about him, but he couldn’t place his finger on what.

“I don’t see the point in tutoring you. I don’t see the point in tutoring anyone really.”

“Professor Miles said you were his best student.”

“I am.”

“I’m probably his worst. I’ll need all the help I can get.”

Arthur looked at him for a moment, as if trying to understand what he was saying before he went back to applying the mustard to his sandwich.

Eames had worked hard to get where he was. He had, had a rough time in his teens, getting addicted to drugs and alcohol and nearly dying. It wasn’t until he was nearly killed due to another addict stealing from him that he sought help in rehab and got his life back on track. 

Now across from him, sat a well put together young man who seemed more annoyed in having to help him.

“Professor Miles said to find out your problem areas. What are they?”

Eames watched him carefully set the top part of the sandwich back in place before he picked it up carefully and started to eat.

“Well…the whole class is a struggle. Architectural studies are far more complicated than I had assumed.”

Arthur sighed, again annoyed as he set his sandwich down and wiped his mouth.

“What about the latest assignment?”

“I haven’t started.”

“We’ll do that then. I already finished my paper.”

Eames was impressed. He had gotten the assignment and panicked considering he barely passed his last test.

“Thank you.”

Arthur nodded and ate.

“Can we meet tomorrow? At four in the library?”

Arthur nodded.

“As long as you’re on time.”

Eames nodded.

“I will be. I really appreciate the help.”

Arthur nodded and continued to eat his sandwich. Only when he was done with that did he finally pick at his carrot sticks. As he ate, he looked at Eames and said,

“What happened that you have scars?”

Arthur pointed to the inside of Eames’ wrists and Eames turned his hands over before moving them completely off the table.

“Oh uh…just stuff from before…”

Arthur didn’t seem to understand and was waiting for him to explain.

“I don’t feel comfortable talking about it.”

“Ah. Did you try to commit suicide?”

Eames was a little surprised by how forward and blunt Arthur was - as if he lacked all kind of social graces. 

“No. It was from an accident.”

“Ah.”

Eames felt uncomfortable then and Arthur finished eating. When he was done, he said,

“Tomorrow, four o'clock in the library right?”

“Yeah.”

“Where in the library?”

“Uh…out front I guess?”

“Okay, out front. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

Eames nodded and watched Arthur leave, taking his tray to throw out his garbage.


	743. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by l-infiniment-grand: Their first meeting turns out as awkward as they thought possible. However, they both refuse to drop so easily and go on. Eames needs a couple of times before he understands what is "wrong" with Arthur. He then, slowly, begins to see him under a complete new light. He never lived so quietly before and finds out he quite enjoys this quiet life and the shy, odd younger man who initiated it.
> 
> 2 of 5

Eames actually found himself hustling to get to his meeting with Arthur the next day. 

Right outside the library, at four on the dot, Eames made it. Arthur looked pleased (though it was hard to tell) and after saying hello, they went inside.  
It was awkward and frustrating to say the least. Eames felt like Arthur was ahead of him by leaps and bounds and having to slow down to explain things to him, frustrated Arthur. It embarrassed Eames too because Arthur just looked at him oddly a lot, his expression often looking as if he was saying ’ _how do you not get this?_ ’. 

After the initial tutoring session, Eames wasn’t sure he could go back for more. He wasn’t even sure Arthur would be up to it again but when they were done, Arthur said,

“Where should we meet tomorrow?”

Eames paused as he put his books away.

“We’re going to meet again right?”

Arthur looked at him.

“Professor Miles said you needed help for the semester.”

“The…entire semester?”

Arthur again gave him that face that Eames was starting to resent. So Eames looked away.

“We can meet here tomorrow at the same time.”

“Okay. Four o'clock right outside the library.”

Eames nodded.

Every day, Eames had to meet with Arthur, mostly on Arthur’s insistence. He was very set in a routine, in a pattern and he stuck to it no matter what so Eames would too. Over the weeks, Eames started to notice that what he thought was “wrong” with Arthur, wasn’t anything wrong, just something he didn’t understand. He wanted to ask, but he thought it rude though Arthur had no problem breaking social protocol and asking blunt, forward questions or just saying whatever was on his mind. Eames took him to be rude at first, but then he realized Arthur couldn’t help it.  

When he checked in with Professor Miles, to see the improvement in his work, Eames asked him about Arthur.

“He’s got Asperger’s Syndrome. He’s high functioning but he’s got obsessive routines and limited empathy. You may notice he’s not good with social cues or eye contact.”

Eames nodded, having noticed that a lot. 

“He appears insensitive, but he can’t help himself. He doesn’t realize what he’s doing. He’s improved greatly with behavioral therapy which is why he needs this as much as you do.”

Eames sighed and felt annoyed but the professor pointed out that with Arthur’s help, he had been improving in his class. 

He had been improving and despite Arthur’s bumps in social graces, he did like him. There was something about him, quiet but passionate about architecture so when they spoke about it, Eames had often found himself listening, enthralled with every bit of information Arthur gave him. He admitted to himself that all those talks, were helping more than his reading the text. 

“I appreciate the help, professor.”

Professor Miles nodded and let Eames go on his way. 

When Eames met with Arthur again, he watched him again, curious about how his mind worked, wondering what he was thinking then as they both worked on their current assignments. He had never enjoyed studying much with someone so unlike anyone he had ever know. When Arthur felt Eames looking at him, he turned and looked at him.

“What?”

Eames smiled a bit and shook his head.

“Nothing.”

Arthur took that answer and went back to his assignment.


	744. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by l-infiniment-grand: A few months go by and one evening in the library, Eames finally dares to ask Arthur to accompany him for a coffee. Arthur gets all nervous, panicking at his hearth beating so fast… but finally accepts and they both spend a wonderful few hours together.
> 
> Part 3 of 5

Since Eames got to understand Arthur a little, he made an effort to get Arthur to like him in return. He showed up at all their tutoring sessions on time, if not a little earlier and sometimes made attempts to bring things to Arthur to see if he liked them.

Arthur was particular about his food. It was part of his personality which Eames watched with curiosity. He didn’t like his food to touch and usually ate everything individually, chewing and swallowing everything first before taking a drink of whatever he was having. Eames brought him a chocolate croissant once and Arthur liked it, eating it piece by piece instead of doing his assignment. Another time, he brought him a slice of marble cake and Arthur ate that piece by piece. After a few times of doing this, Arthur began to expect some kind of dessert and he told Eames as such.

“You didn’t bring anything today.”

“Oh…I didn’t think you’d expect it all the time.”

“Why not?”

“I…don’t know.”

He laughed a bit. He should have known this would have happened. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll bring you something tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

They did their work, Arthur going over the assignment and the lesson with him and when they were done, Eames got the idea to ask him out.

“Since I didn’t bring you anything today, would you like to go out and have coffee with me?”

Arthur looked panicked at the idea and he swallowed hard and twisted his hands as he said,

“Right now?”

“Yeah…I mean if you want to.”

Arthur looked nervous. His heart beat fast in his chest as he looked as if he was going to flee any moment. Eames began to regret asking him just being seeing Arthur’s reaction.

“Look if you don’t want to, it’s okay.”

Arthur shook his head hard and then softly said,

“No..it’s okay I’ll go.”

“You sure?”

Arthur nodded.

They picked up their things and eventually made their way to the coffee shop on campus. Arthur seemed a little out of his element so Eames offered to get him coffee if he got them a table and Arthur agreed. Eames got them both lattes, hoping it would be okay along with a cake pop and then sat down with Arthur, giving him the latte and the cake pop. Arthur looked impressed and began to eat it as he nodded.

“This is good.”

“Yeah, they’re my favorite.”

Arthur smiled a little and nodded.

Eames was afraid that this was a mistake after Arthur finished his cake pop then hesitantly began to sip his coffee but after a while, he was able to talk, if only about class at first.

“So what else do you like? I mean other than architecture.”

Arthur looked caught off guard at the question and briefly looked at Eames before darting his eyes away.

“I like organization. And movies. And sweets.”

“Tell me what kind of movies.”

So Arthur did and Eames realized that Arthur had the same zeal for talking about movies that he did about architecture. He even managed to get Arthur to smile a few more times. It was the best couple of hours Eames had, had in a while.


	745. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by l-infiniment-grand : A morning, Arthur starts talking about Eames to Mal’s grave. He doesn’t understand any of those funny feelings blooming inside his chest for the very first time in his life and starts feeling all nervous and sweaty around Eames, who keeps taking him out for coffee dates after their library sessions. The very first kiss happens one night over a book, initiated by Arthur who just can’t help himself no more.
> 
> Part 4 of 5

Talking with Mal usually made Arthur feel better, so in the mornings before class Arthur often would make the trip to Mal’s grave to sit and talk with her. It was his routine, his comfort, and he did it without fail, even if just for a moment because of the weather.

That morning was no different. It was a warm, spring day and he sat down beside her and began to tell her about Eames. He told her how he made him feel different, made him feel weird and nervous, things he had never really experienced.

Even dead, Mal had a way of making Arthur feel secure and safe and while he knew logically that she wasn’t there, talking to her headstone still made him feel as if she was there listening to him like always. When the wind blew after he finished talking, he felt it was Mal, brushing his hair from his face like she did when he was little.

“I think…I think I like him Mal. I think about him a lot. I think about kissing him a lot. But I don’t think…or rather, I don’t know. I never had these thoughts before.”

He toyed with a blade of grass as he looked at her grave.

“Do you think I should tell him?”

He waited for a sign and heard nothing but the birds of the spring morning. When one landed on top of Mal’s headstone, he nodded and took it as a positive thing.

“Okay. How? I’ve never done it before.”

After that, Arthur began to practice saying it, trying to get comfortable with the words that sounded foreign in his mouth, that sounded weird when he said them. The only thing he wanted was for it to sound right.

Eames continued taking him out after nearly every tutoring session for coffee and dessert. They had good conversation, Eames was always nice to him, always thoughtful, and while Arthur’d had terrible encounters with people, Eames never seemed to get impatient with him, never got bored, never got irritated. Arthur liked that the most.

After the dessert, they stepped outside and were getting ready to part ways. Eames took another sip and started to say something when Arthur just interrupted him and said 

“I like you and I want to try kissing you.”

Eames fell silent and just looked at Arthur, who didn’t look nervous or bashful.

“You do?”

Arthur nodded and toyed with his hands a bit.

“I was thinking about it a lot. You’re not like everyone else in school. You’re nice to me. You like that I like sweets and coffee.”

“I like you too.”

Arthur smiled a little and did his best to look up, managing to look Eames in his face, but not quite meeting his eyes. 

Eames smiled and asked, 

“Do you want to kiss me?”

“Yes.”

Arthur didn’t move when Eames stepped closer to him, and he asked first, 

“Can I touch your face?”

Arthur nodded and Eames brought his hands up to Arthur’s face, cupping him as he leaned closer and kissed him. 

Arthur was still at first and Eames could feel his hands shifting restlessly. When he moved back a bit and asked what was wrong, Arthur admitted 

“I don’t know where to put my hands.”

Eames smiled.

“You can put them on my shoulders or my waist. Whatever is more comfortable.”

Arthur nodded a little and Eames kissed him again. It went better this time, Arthur’s hands on his waist as he let Eames kiss him until he was coaxed into kissing back, learning what to do, liking how it felt. When Eames moved back, he saw Arthur breathing in deeply.

“That was nice.”

Eames smiled.

“It was.”

Eames started to let him go but Arthur held onto him, as he said,

“Kiss me again.”

Eames laughed softly as he returned to where he was and kissed Arthur again.


	746. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by : A and E move in together after they graduate. They still havent had real sex but Eames refuses to push. A few days after their first year anniversary, Arthur initiate what’s gonna be their first time. I want awkward, hot, cute sex between those two 
> 
> Part 5 of 5

By the end of the semester, Eames had gotten good at reading Arthur, about being with him and understanding him. They continued to date throughout the rest of the school year and when they graduated, they were serious.

What Eames liked most about Arthur was how forward he was. There were no games, no guessing, no wondering. Eames always knew how Arthur felt, what he was thinking, what he wanted because it wasn’t in Arthur’s nature to lie or hide his thoughts. Their relationship was good that way. It wasn’t always simple, there were a lot of adjustments to be made, a lot of things to get accustomed to but Eames did his best and he made Arthur as happy as he could.

Even when they had started dating early on, Arthur made no qualms about what he wanted. They had finished their usual study session and Arthur didn’t have a class, an appointment or a schedule to keep afterwards and he turned to Eames and said,

“We should go back to your apartment and have sex.”

Eames was caught off guard by that statement but he was never one to turn down Arthur’s ideas.

They did return to Eames’ apartment and indulged in their first time. It was worrisome for Eames, wondering if anything would be different and the first thing he learned was that Arthur got completely overwhelmed by the sensations and when it was over, he didn’t linger around in bed. He got up and went to shower, staying in the water for nearly half an hour.

That first time, Eames wondered what had gone wrong or if Arthur was unhappy with the turn of events, but after a bit of research, Eames realized that it was sensory overload and he needed the break to come back to his senses.

It was something else that Eames got use to.

After they graduated, Eames asked him what he planned to do.

“Professor Miles offered me continuing work being his aide and then become a professor myself. I also want us to stay together.”

Eames smiled.

“I do too. What do you think about moving in together?”

Arthur thought for a moment - as if working something out in his mind. Eames loved to watch him figure stuff out, watching him think out and plot and outline everything in a matter of moments. Arthur then turned towards him as he said,

“Yes. It makes sense. Afterwards, I’ll have to leave my dorm and we care for each other.”

It sounded so logical and almost like business, but Eames knew that was just how Arthur expressed himself. 

So they moved in together and Eames watched Arthur live in a way he never had before. His apartment space was never so organized, so clean and tidy. Sometimes, Arthur got upset if something was moved or out of place and while those first few fights were mostly confusing on Eames’ part, he learned that it was just how Arthur reacted to having to share his space. Eames had to explain to him, gently, easily that Arthur had to adjust to him as much as Eames had to adjust to him. Arthur understood, although it took some time.  
On the eve of their first year anniversary, Arthur had remembered and asked if they should do something for it.

“You want to celebrate?”

Arthur nodded.

“I thought couples usually did.”

“They do.”

“Great. Let’s celebrate then.”

They planned a small home made dinner and Eames brought him sweets like he always did. After they ate and had their dessert, Arthur took Eames by his hands and lead him to bed. 

Eames had learned a lot about sleeping with Arthur. He was usually overwhelmed if too much happened at once, that he liked being touched, but gently and cautiously, that sex was over if Arthur came first and once it was done, Arthur needed time away to calm down. It had gotten better over the year they were together and Arthur still liked being kissed more than anything else.

Eames saw that over time, Arthur tried. He tried his best to behave as anyone would normally and he apologized sometimes for being different. Arthur was rarely soft and gentle but he was human, despite his disorder and he was overwhelmed with guilt and sadness for being different, for being strange, for not behaving as someone in a relationship would behave. Eames told him none of that stuff mattered, that as long as Arthur cared for him, even if it was in his own way, it was all that was important. That year of their anniversary, Arthur awkwardly tried, laying on top of Eames as he felt Eames moving his hips for him, hearing him moan softly and Arthur would close his eyes, trying his best to not get overwhelmed. Eames moved his hands up Arthur’s back, reaching his neck, holding him carefully.

“You alright?”

He felt Arthur nod as he sighed softly,

“Yeah…”

They kept going, Eames kissing him as they kept going, hearing Arthur whine softly, his eyes still closed. It was strangely, far more intimate then they had ever been and Eames appreciated all the effort Arthur was putting forward.   
When it was over, Eames was surprised that Arthur didn’t get up and rush to the shower, so he turned on his side and gave him a little space as he asked,

“Are you alright?”

Arthur lay on his stomach, his eyes closed as he breathed softly through his mouth.

“Yes.”

Eames realized he was trying to recover without having to get up. He smiled a bit at him as he stayed quiet, letting Arthur have a few minutes until he heard him say,

“I love having sex with you.”

Eames smiled.

“I do too.”

He wanted to say more, he wanted to say ‘I love you’ because he did. But he wasn’t sure Arthur reached that conclusion in his mind so he didn’t and just watched him recover slowly, his breathing gradually becoming softer, his mouth closing and eventually he fell asleep. Eames brought the sheets and blankets up higher on his back and took his hand, bringing his fingers to his mouth as he kissed them.


	747. Tommy/Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tom and Tommy have their first fight.

Tom couldn’t remember what brought on that fight, couldn’t remember how it quickly dissolved into a shouting match. But the next thing he knew, he and Tommy were involved in a shouting match.

They had, had disagreements in the past, small tiffs that ended either being ignored or eye rolled but that first fight was something awful and terrible. While Tom never shied away from Tommy, was never afraid of him, in that fight, he felt a little intimidated. 

It took a lot to rile Tommy up, to get him out of his shell. Tommy rarely raised his voice, rarely shouted and when he was angry, he was more likely to hold it in until it passed over and then he was able to talk about it normally. But that first real fight, Tom pushed and prodded Tommy until they were shouting.   
Tommy got in Tom’s face, making Tom lean back and look down a bit in fear but then he swallowed hard and shouted back, getting back in Tommy’s face, pushing him back even, angry that Tommy would even get that close to him to scream at him. 

They went back and forth until Tommy had enough and told him he was leaving, going to the gym and he wouldn’t be back for hours.

Tom yelled at him good, get out, he was tired of looking at him and Tommy slammed the door behind him. In return, Tom cleaned and picked up and furiously threw Tommy’s things around, still angry with him, especially since he left and Tom wasn’t ready to stop being mad.

By dinner time, Tom was less angry but he was worried now. Tommy was still gone and the house was quiet. A while later, Tom was not mad anymore and he was starting to feel bad about the things he said. When his anger ebbed, he started to feel sad about the things Tommy said to him…

He made dinner to pass the time. Then he ate dinner by himself. Then he took a shower and got in bed and wondered if Tommy was coming back. Then, he heard him coming in and he stopped at the bedroom door and looked in.

“Hey.”

Tom sat up, setting his phone down.

“Hey. I was wondering if you were coming back.”

“Yeah…I was blowin’ off some steam.”

“I had time to think too.”

Tommy walked in, setting his gym bag down as he unzipped his hoodie and then took it off, sitting at the foot of the bed near Tom.

“I’m sorry.”

Tom sighed a little, crawling over to him, putting his arms around him, not caring about the sweat still sticking to his skin.

“I’m sorry too.”

Tommy brought his hand up to Tom’s arm, holding onto it, turning towards him as he kissed his cheek, then his lips as Tom kissed him back. When they pulled away, Tommy looked at him warmly again.

“Hell of a fight…”

Tom laughed a little and nodded, agreeing that it was.

“I made dinner. I put some away in the fridge if you’re hungry.”

“I am. I’m going to shower first then eat.”

“I’ll heat it up for you.”

Tom got out of bed and Tommy started towards the bathroom. When they met up again when Tommy was done, everything felt a little normal again and for the life of him, Tom couldn’t remember what they fought about it. 

They went to bed together that night, Tommy kissing him, holding him close and Tom thought to himself how he never wanted to see that side of Tommy again…he didn’t want to see that side of himself again either. He was sure they’d fight again, but he hoped it would never be as bad as that first one.


	748. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy and Adam takes 15 month old Sammy Easter egg hunting at Brendan's house. Sammy has a blast looking for eggs and playing with his cousins. Then Brendan's wife ask if Tommy and Adam plans to have another baby. They surprise her by saying that Adam found out yesterday that he's pregnant again.

When it was close to Easter, Brendan invited his brother and Adam and their son over for an Easter egg hunt with his girls. Tommy and Adam agreed and come Easter Sunday, everyone was outside in the backyard looking for colored eggs. 

Adam held Samuel’s basket as he walked behind him, seeing his little boy discover the brightly colored eggs and put them in his basket, just like his cousins. Tommy watched with Brendan as Tess walked with Adam, all of them smiling and laughing, Samuel doing his best to keep up. Adam felt fortunate Samuel’s cousins were girls, they were less competitive and were more eager to help their cousin rather than take all the eggs for themselves.

When they found all the eggs, Samuel was delighted, holding up his basket showing Tommy what he found. 

“That’s a good boy Sammy.”

There were still baskets of candy and lunches to have so they spent the day celebrating as a family. It was mostly for the kids but everyone else enjoyed themselves too.

By the end of the day, the girls had crashed in the living room from the sugar and Samuel was tuckered out, crashed on Adam’s shoulder as Adam held him as he sat with Tommy, Brendan and Tess. Tommy took him so Adam could get a break and Brendan said,

“Never thought I’d see the day, Tommy. You as a dad. How do you like it?”

Tommy smiled, running his hand along Samuel’s back as he looked at his son.

“I love it. He’s a dream. He doesn’t cry, doesn’t whine, he just wants to eat, sleep and play.”

“Like his father.” Added Adam.

Everyone laughed as Tess asked,

“Any future plans for marriage?”

“Yeah…we have plans.” Answered Tommy.

“What about more babies? Don’t you think Sammy needs a brother? Or a sister?”

“Yeah it’s tradition to have two in the Conlon family.” Said Brendan.

Adam looked at Tommy with a bit of a smile as he looked back at Tess and Brendan.

“Actually…I just found out I’m pregnant again.”

“When?” Asked Brendan.

“Yesterday.”

Brendan stood up, hugging Tommy first, minding Samuel as Tess followed, hugging Adam.

Now they all had something new to celebrate.


	749. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is a cop and Arthur is in his protective custody. Which means Eames gets to babysit some hot billionaire for an indefinite amount of time...

Eames was not at all pleased with his latest assignment. 

Being in charge of multimillionaire who was on the run from being killed was not his idea of a good time. Plus, it was in-home custody, which Eames was not at all pleased with.

Not to say that the digs weren’t nice, Arthur had a lovely penthouse condo with top of the line security which eased some of the pressure off Eames, but over all, he didn’t want to be sitting on his ass all day, watching some pampered brat sun tan by his pool 

But that was exactly what Eames ended up doing. He was staying in the guest room - which was really like an apartment in it of itself and baby sat this billionaire.

Arthur complained. A lot. He was bored, he wanted to go out, he was hungry, he sighed a lot, he worked out to do something with his time and he bothered Eames a lot.

“So, how long you been a cop?”

“A long time.”

“You like it?”

“I did.”

“Why did?”

“I don’t like baby sitting gigs.”

Arthur pouted.

“Well I don’t like being baby sat.”

“So we’re both stuck here.”

After a few weeks, Eames checking in constantly to see if there had been any breaks in the case, he started to notice just how good looking Arthur was. Since it was the middle of summer, Arthur went to the pool and to the gym a lot. Eames usually had to follow and since he had nothing better to do, he often worked out with him. He got to enjoy watching Arthur go swimming and take in sun and then sit around his condo in his teeny little tennis shorts.

Arthur started to become a distraction. 

When they started to have dinner together, Eames knew he was in trouble. Before he had been able to keep himself distant and separate from this case, kept himself emotionally out of it. However, every other part started disagreeing with him especially when he noticed Arthur was flirting with him. It was hard not to flirt back, considering he knew he was stuck there for an indefinite amount of time. 

The flirting turned to subtle touches and Eames did his best to stop it…kind of. He liked Arthur…now that he had stopped complaining and stopped acting so spoiled, he showed his real fears of having his life threatened, of being all alone most of the time and he confessed that Eames being around had been the longest he had ever been around anyone.

Eames in turn told him how his job was all he had, he didn’t really have time for anything and this, watching over Arthur, had probably the closest thing he had to a vacation in a while.

“Maybe I should hire you to be my body guard…you know like a full time gig. When people aren’t trying to kill me, this is usually how I live.”

“Yeah? You’d keep me on?”

“Sure. My body does need guarding. I’ll pay you well.”

Eames laughed a little.

“Tempting.”

“Maybe I can tempt you more.”

He had a lapful of beautiful, bored, lonely billionaire in his lap a moment later and Eames wasn’t sure how it happened but he wasn’t about to fight it.   
He took Arthur to bed that night and the next night and the night after that.   
In fact, fucking each other seem to be the new best way to pass the time. After a couple of months, Arthur’s would be killer had been caught and Eames was finally relieved of his duty.

However, Eames found himself reluctant to leave his post. As he packed his things, Arthur came to his room, wearing his jeans and plain shirt. He walked over to Eames, holding his arm as he asked softly,

“Do you have to leave?”

“I do. My time here is done. You’re safe.”

“But I’ll be alone.”

Eames stopped packing as he sighed and put his arms around Arthur.

“That job still stand?”

Arthur clung to him, his fingers digging into the back of Eames’ shirt as he nodded.

“Yes.”

“I’ll take it then.”

Arthur only kissed him in response.


	750. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: For some reason. Evie and Forrest start corresponding before she ever makes to the the roadhouse. They fall for each other through their written words; Forrest doesn't normally talk all that much, but writing to Miss Evie opens him up. He's there waiting for her as she steps off the train. She's just as beautiful as he thought she would be.

When people asked Evelyn how she and Forrest met, she would laugh and simply say, it was love at first sight.

The true story was a little more complicated then that.

The Bondurants were looking to expand from their small town to towns over. While they had a pretty good grasp on the bootlegging all over Franklin County, Forrest thought they needed to expand.

He got the address of a bar owner in the town over and wrote to him, asking if they were interested in doing business together. The bar owner wrote him back, saying yes they would be.

Several letter exchanges later, Forrest got to know the bar owner, a lady named Evelyn. She had inherited the bar from her father and had been running it all on her own ever since. It was a small little business that did well, but knew that alcohol was help her along even better. Suddenly, the letters turned from business to a little more personal, Evelyn asking about the rumors she had heard about the Bondurants, about Forrest himself. Forrest dispelled most of them , but teased that maybe not all was a rumor. 

Forrest had never been too big on talking much, but he found it a lot easier to write, especially to someone like Evelyn, who seemed so warm and welcoming even through paper. After he sent a letter off, he would often sit and wait for the post to come afterwards, Jack and Howard laughing at him, teasing him for being so up on the mail. They didn’t know that his business with the bar owner, had turned into something else. Forrest himself wasn’t sure what that was, all he knew was that he looked forward to each and every one of Evelyn’s letters.

Soon, they began arriving scented with perfume, dried flower petals and a more flirting lilt in every letter. Forrest would read and re-read every letter, bringing the paper to his nose afterwards and smelling the vanilla, the lavender, the sweet aroma that he began associating with Evelyn. In return, he would send her baby’s breath and dried rose petals. He never had a scent he would call his own but when replying to Evelyn, he found himself wishing he had one. 

In one of Evelyn’s letters, she mentioned coming to Franklin County, to discuss business, but to see each other finally and Forrest readily agreed. 

The day of Miss Evelyn’s arrival, Forrest stood at the train station, pacing a little, nervous and anxiously awaiting her train. When the lone whistle announced the train was near, Forrest stood still, watching the locomotive approach the station. When it stopped, Forrest took a step back and watched the people disembark, his eyes scanning back and forth to Evelyn. While she had vaguely described herself, Forrest felt he would know who she was the moment he laid eyes on her. 

Then, a tall, slender woman stood at the steps of the train, her long, floral print dress clinging to her hips, loose around her chest and shoulders, a white lace shawl resting on her shoulders, her loose wavy hair hanging freely and her bag clasped in one hand. Forrest recognized the color of her hair, the details of her face she had remarked on like her eyes and her lips and. He approached her carefully and said,

“Miss Evelyn?”

She looked up at him and said,

“Mr. Bondurant?”

He took off his hat and extended his hand out to help her from the train as she smiled at him and Forrest instantly felt smitten.

“If I may be so bold…you’re as beautiful as I thought you’d be.”

She blushed and looked down.

“Thank you.”

“May I?”

He offered to take her bag and then offered his arm as she took it and looked at him as they left the station.

“I’ve never been so glad to do business with a bootlegger in my life.”

Forrest smiled a bit.

“I’ve never been so glad to do business with anyone, period.”

Evelyn laughed softly as she continued to walk with Forrest, making their way to his car.


	751. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Evie has worked for Bondurant Spirits for a while, as Howard's assistant. She'd never met the reclusive CEO Forrest, until she got stuck in an elevator with the man. She finds him quiet, but handsome. She begins to see him around the office more frequently; he always says hello to her. Then small, sweet, gifts start turning up at her desk, like someone is courting her. But that's absurd, who would do that for her?!

When Evelyn got to her desk, she was again surprised to see a small box of chocolates sitting in the middle of it. She looked around, trying to see if anyone was around, but like always, it was just her and her desk.

When Evelyn got the job as Howard Bondurant’s assistant for Bondurant Spirits, she was overjoyed and pleased and she was right to be so. Howard and Jack Bondurant were the presidents of the multimillion company and Howard was very nice to her, showing her around and being pretty patient considering his job. 

He usually sent her on easy errands, giving her far more money than required for lunch or dry cleaning and he let her keep the change. She in turn kept Howard’s office in tip-top shape, organized and clean, which made Jack comment often that he should hire her away and Howard would threaten his brother and Evelyn felt proud. 

The Bondurants, Howard and Jack were brothers to the ever elusive, rarely seen CEO Forrest Bondurant. Evelyn hadn’t seen him, except for a picture Howard had on his desk and she wondered if he even showed up at the office.   
One day, Evelyn was returning from picking up Howard’s lunch. She was thinking about some of the emails she had to reply back to as she stepped in the elevator and saw she had company. It was none other than Forrest Bondurant. He was even more handsome in person than in the picture she saw and she felt a little intimidated. She swallowed hard as she went to push the button for Howard’s floor when he pressed it for her.

“Thank you.”

He grunted a bit and Evelyn looked down, biting her bottom lip slightly. When they reached her floor, she stepped out and began to walk towards Howard’s office as she looked over her shoulder, seeing the doors closing and Forrest still looking at her. 

After that, she was stunned to see Forrest around her office more. He stopped in to see Howard or to pick him up for lunch and he always made sure to say hello to her when he saw her. Evelyn felt happy, impressed really that a busy man like Forrest Bondurant would take the time to greet her.  

A short time later, little tokens began appearing on her desk. A single rose, candies, chocolates, a small stuffed animal, things of that nature. She wasn’t sure where they were coming from or from who or why but she always felt excited when she saw them. 

Which brought her back to that day’s small box of chocolates. She sat down at her desk and opened the lid, seeing a small arrangements of white chocolates as she took one for herself and hummed in pleasure. Just then, Howard came out of his office as he said,

“Oh, good morning Miss Evelyn. What you got there?”

She paused to finish the chocolate and then held up the box.

“Someone left these for me. They’re the most delicious chocolates I’ve ever had. Would you care for one?”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

He took one and nodded as he ate it.

“Seems like you got an admirer Miss Evelyn. You have these little gifts on your desk nearly every day.”

“I don’t know who it would be.”

Howard shrugged as he said,

“Well, whoever they are, they have wonderful taste.”

Evelyn nodded in agreement.

That afternoon, Forrest came in for the meeting he and his brothers were having. Evelyn had been expecting him and she smiled when she saw him.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Bondurant.”

“Just Forrest.”

She noticed all three brothers insisted on being called by their first names. Evelyn nodded.

“Forrest. Howard is expecting you. Can I bring you something to drink before Jack comes?”

“No, thank you.”

She nodded and he went to Howard’s office. After Jack came, Evelyn got up and went to lunch. 

By the time she returned, the meeting was over and on her desk was a small bundle of lilacs, held together by a white ribbon. She smiled as she set her drink down and picked up the lilacs, smelling them as she smiled. She wondered again for the hundredth time who was trying to woo her and she wondered if she would ever find out.


	752. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reyani: Arthur is a marine deployed in Afghanistan. Eames is his celebrity husband who was nominated for an Oscar. Arthur was suppose to be home months ago to accompany him at the oscars , but got held back. Eames is announced as the Oscar winner and Arthur surprises him by presenting the award. Lots of tears and joy in the reunion making it the best Oscar moment.

Eames waited impatiently for his laptop connection to go through on Arthur’s end. 

When he finally picked up, Eames nearly jumped out of his seat, seeing Arthur’s face.

“I was nominated!! Darling, I was nominated!!”

Arthur’s excitement soon became evident as well as he said,

“Oh my God! Eames, I’m so proud of you!!”

Arthur was stationed in Afghanistan. He was supposed to be back months ago but something had happened and it delayed his return. Eames had been disappointed to say the least as an up and coming actor and getting his first Oscar nom, he wanted Arthur more than anything to be at his side when he got the call. He wanted him to be there for the ceremony, but things were so unclear he wasn’t sure if Arthur could make it back home in time.

“Do you think you’ll be here for the show?”

Arthur’s smile lessened a bit as he looked down and said,

“I don’t know. I’ll my hardest though.”

“I really want you to be there with me.”

“I want to be there too. I know how important it is.”

Eames tried to remain positive and he just appreciated the time Arthur had to talk to him.

Months rolled by and the award show was soon at hand. Eames hated that he had to go alone, walk the red carpet alone and do his best as if he was insanely excited though he was only somewhat excited. Arthur had texted him that morning saying he couldn’t make it though he had been pulling every string and favor he was owed to get back home. He told Eames he would be watching though and he wished him the best of luck.

Luck, Eames scoffed at the word. He would be relieved if he didn’t win, knowing Arthur wouldn’t be there in that moment to celebrate with him. 

When it was time for the Best Actor award, Eames felt a little nervous though he knew that if he didn’t win, he wouldn’t be disappointed. But sure enough, when his name was announced, he was shocked, his heart beating furiously in his chest, his manager urging him to get up as the applause deafened him. He swallowed hard and made his way to the stage, still shocked he had won and as he made it to the podium, unsure of what to say, he felt someone tap him, seeing it was one of the presenters, gesturing him to look off to the stage. 

He thought he would faint when he saw Arthur walking towards him, carrying his Oscar for him, still in his formal military wear. The entire auditorium erupted in cheers and applause and Eames couldn’t believe he was seeing him. Arthur handed him his statue and hugged him, feeling him shake and for a few moments, Eames couldn’t think, he felt overwhelmed with emotion and after a moment, he was encouraged to give a speech. Eames turned back to the microphone and he was still trembling as he said,

“I um…I didn’t…I don’t know what to say. I wasn’t expecting to win and I wasn’t expecting my husband to come back…you were supposed to be in Afghanistan!”

He looked at Arthur when he said it and there was laughter echoing throughout and Eames shook his head as he continued,

“This moment was already great and it has just made better, thank you all so much.”

Everyone again gave applause as Eames turned to Arthur, putting his arms around him, holding him, kissing him several times before they left the stage.   
They had a few minutes once backstage and Eames couldn’t stop holding onto Arthur, kissing his face.

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to surprise you. Your manager and I worked it out.”

Eames laughed a little, still smiling, holding his award which somehow meant a lot less now that he was holding Arthur as well. 

“I’m so glad you did. You almost made me cry.”

“Damn that would have been perfect if you did.”

Eames laughed, kissing Arthur again and when they pulled away, he felt Arthur holding onto him.

“Congratulations. I’m so proud of you.”

Eames leaned his head on him as he smiled.

“I wouldn’t be here without you.”

“Come on, let’s go take our seats. We have a lot of celebrating to do tonight.”

“Yeah, we do.”


	753. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Forrest is an alpha that's mated to omega Evelyn. They find out she's/He's? pregnant. Mpreg or just preg. Honestly I just want you to run with it. I understand if it's not your thing though. Thanks :)

Evelyn was Forrest’s mate. It was almost as if it was destined when they met, Forrest had been instantly smitten though he was not very smooth or charming. 

He was a quiet, brooding alpha who had resigned himself to living alone. His brothers had no problem finding someone but Forrest was more reserved and shy and he felt he would be without a mate for the rest of his life.

But then Evelyn moved into town and when Forrest met her, he was quite surprised by discovering that Evelyn wasn’t really a she in the biological sense, but in every other sense she was. When Forrest discovered her secret, she feared Forrest would leave her, be angry with her, hate her but all Forrest did was shrug because it didn’t matter. Evelyn was still his mate, he still desired her, longed for her scent and when they finally bonded, Evelyn became pregnant with his child.

She was nervous to tell Forrest though he knew it when he smelled the change in her scent. 

“Evie…are you pregnant?”

Her eyes filled up with tears as she covered her midsection, her hair falling over her face.

“Yes. Please don’t be upset with me.”

Her voice was small and shaky and Forrest stepped closer to her, taking her hands away from her stomach.

“Evie…why are you afraid?”

“Because…it’s so soon. We barely…we hardly…and now I’m…”

She stopped the tears from falling, bringing the back of her hand over her eyes, sniffling a bit as she refused to look up at him.

“I’m sorry.”

Forrest couldn’t even bring himself to care how little time they had been together - because he knew he wanted to be with her forever and now, the instinct of knowing she was carrying his child was instantly brought out of him, his hand covering her stomach, already feeling fiercely protective. 

“Don’t be sorry. I’m not upset. In fact…I’m…happy.”

Evelyn looked at Forrest, blinking, wide eyed and surprised.

“You are?”

“You’re my mate Evie.”

She smiled weakly as she felt Forrest take her in his arms.

“Everyone will talk…we’re not even married. Everyone will know…”

“I don’t care.”

Evelyn only turned her face to hide against Forrest’s shoulder, feeling relief and acceptance and she clung to Forrest. 

“I’m so happy you’re not mad at me.”

“I could never be mad at you Evie.”

And Evelyn believed him.


	754. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reyani: Kyle, being an awesome godfather that he is, offers to take Samuel out for an afternoon so Adam can get a much needed rest especially since he is pregnant with his second child. Kyle takes Samuel to the park, takes silly pictures with him and sends it to Adam and Tommy. When Kyle drops Sam home, Tommy tells Kyle that he is glad he is the godfather which makes Kyle happy and teary with the compliment.

Adam was about three months along and he was already getting tired. He felt bad watching his nearly two year old son want to play with him but he was too tired so he played with Tommy when Tommy was home.

It was a lot to handle all at once so when Kyle dropped by unexpectedly, Adam actually felt a little relief to see him.

“Hey! Where’s my godson?”

Samuel was all squeals and giggles when he saw Kyle. He ran over to him and began to talk, showing him his new toys, babbling a bit and Kyle would just nod and smile and say,

“So awesome, man that’s so cool.”

Adam knew that Kyle could only figure out half the gibberish Samuel strung together, but Kyle was good at faking it. He then picked up Samuel and looked at Adam, laid up on the couch as Tommy returned to sitting with him, rubbing his feet.

“So, what’s going on here?”

“Nothing, just watching Sammy play.”

“Aw, Sammy face you bored? Wanna hang out with your uncle Kyle?”

“Yay!!”

Kyle looked at Adam and Tommy as he asked,

“Cool if I take him for a while?”

Tommy looked at Adam and Adam nodded so Kyle got Samuel’s hoodie and sneakers on and took him out.

Kyle usually hung out with Samuel while he was at home, even when Kyle baby sat, it was usually done at home. This time, he got him out and he decided to spoil him a bit. He took him to get ice cream and let him make a mess, only cleaning him up when Samuel was done. He then let him loose at the park, chasing after him as they played, pushing him on the swings, sliding him down the slide, chasing him through the jungle gym and letting him play in the sand.   
While they were playing in the sand, Kyle took some selfies with him, telling him,

“Sammy face, go like this!”

He would then make a crazy looking face, crossing his eyes, sticking out his tongue and sending Samuel into a fit of laughs before he tried to do the same. Kyle took the picture and then they switched up their faces, both of them sticking out their tongues Kyle pretending to put his finger up Samuel’s nose, Samuel doing the same to Kyle. Then Kyle just took a nice picture of the both of them smiling, noticing that Samuel’s chocolate sauce stained shirt was evident in all the pictures. 

By the time that the sun started going down, Kyle took a dirty, filthy, chocolate stained Samuel home. He also held a new toy in his possession, excited and happy. 

When Tommy received them, he saw Samuel and he looked at Kyle.

“What did you do to my kid?”

“We had an awesome time, right Sam-a-lamb?”

“Right!”

Samuel smiled, smudges of chocolate still around his mouth. Tommy shook his head as Adam got up, taking Samuel from Tommy as he said,

“Sammy…you’re a mess…”

He sighed as he looked at Kyle, a smile on his face.

“Thanks for today.”

Kyle nodded as he stepped closer to Samuel and pressed his forehead to Samuel’s.

“Later buddy.”

“Laters!”

As Adam went towards the bathroom to give Samuel a bath, his son began explaining his day, leaving Tommy and Kyle together.

“Thanks for taking care of him. He needed the day out.”

“Any time. I love hanging out with him. He’s a cool little kid. I can’t wait till he gets older so we can go to Chuck. E. Cheese and like bounce houses and shit. It’s gonna be sweet.”

Tommy shook his head but laughed a bit.

“We both really appreciate everything. You’re a really good godfather to him. He loves you, you know. A lot.”

“Aw, come on…I love that kid too.”

“You should come by more often. I know he’d love it.”

Kyle gave a tight lipped smile, feeling all emotional as he sighed softly.

“I will. Thanks, man.”

Tommy nodded and Kyle cleared his throat as he said good night and left as Tommy closed the door behind him and went to see Samuel, fresh out of the bath as Adam was drying him off before putting his pajamas on.

“Did Kyle leave?”

“Yeah. He’ll probably be back tomorrow.”

“Sammy told me of the day they had.”

“He looks wiped.”

Samuel indeed, did look as if he was going to pass out as Adam dried him off.

“Kyle is really good with him.”

Adam nodded.

“Well, he was good with me. Of course he’d be good with my son.”

Tommy agreed.


	755. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by its-happygladys: Blake lives with Bane, but the rest of the clan is not content. They have the feeling of being betrayed, because Bane is the only one who got his "spoil". The war against the Wayne-Clan is still on and it only causes misery and harm for the clan. So Bane decides to propose marriage in front of the whole clan and therefore introduce John as a member of the clan! Wedding and Weddingnight if you want? :)

John could sense the tension as he lived among Talia’s clan. 

He felt their hate, heard their murmurs, saw the fury in their eyes when he walked by. 

He hadn’t meant to betray his king, he hadn’t meant to leave his country but now that he was there, he decided to make the most of it and just sleep with Bane as often as he could. He loved him and he knew Bane loved him too. When he stayed in Bane’s home, it was as if he had always been there, he had room and space and Bane’s bed was welcoming and warm and he had a hard time leaving it most days.

He spent his time learning the new kingdom’s ways, watching his warrior train and speaking with Talia, who as queen, was understanding and wise and kind. It was she who explained to John the feelings of her people when they saw him.

“You’re Bane’s spoils of war. While the rest of us made off with some jewels and gold, Bane got you.”

“I am not a spoil of war.”

“I know that, little bird. But my people do not see it that way. The war with the Wayne Clan is still happening, my people feel cheated. Bane is the only one who got some kind of riches.”

John frowned, hating that he was seen as a prize. 

While John read in Bane’s home, his warrior returned and laid his weapons against the wall as he saw John at the table, reading.

“Hello my love.”

John smiled, closing his book as he sat up straight and looked at him.

“Hello.”

“What’s wrong?”

John adjusted the cloak on his shoulders as he felt impressed that Bane could read him so easily.

“I’m worried.”

“About?”

“Your clan…they hate me. They see me as your prize and it’s not fair to them since the war between them and my king is still going on. What if I’m in danger?”

“No one will harm you. I’ll protect you.”

John smiled a little, standing up and walking close to him.

“I should return home soon.”

“You cannot leave me. I love you.”

John felt his mouth open a bit, a smile tugging at his lips as he said,

“I love you too.”

Bane pulled him close, kissing him, then lifting him up and carrying him to bed.  
The following morning, after they ate, Bane took John to see Talia to discuss something - though John wasn’t sure of what. In the hall where almost majority of the clan sat and talked and ate, Bane approached Talia, John’s hand in his own as he looked at Talia as if waiting for a sign. When she nodded, Bane got the hall’s attention and said,

“I want to announce something to you all.”

John was unsure of what was happening, everyone looking towards them as Bane said,

“I want to ask my song bird if you’ll marry me.”

John felt his mouth drop again, the entire hall silent as Bane looked at him, clasping his hand firmly, waiting for his reply.

“Yes…”

The hall erupted in cheers as Talia stood up from her chair, wrapping her arms around John, embracing him fully.

“You’ll be part of our clan now.”

John understood that, that would be what would happen accepting Bane’s marriage proposal but he loved Bane, far more than he loved his king and by the sounds of the hall, they were thrilled by the idea of it too.

They didn’t bother to wait too long after the proposal. After a matter of weeks, Bane and John were married and after the great celebration, the gifts, the feast, Bane took his new bride to their home. He set him down and knelt before him, running his hands down the sides of his legs as he said,

“I understand you had reservations…you still have  loyalty of your king and all…but you married me anyway.”

“I love you. I love you far more than I loved my king. My loyalty is to you. I’ll go wherever you go. I follow you.”

“I feel the same. You’re all that matters to me.”

John smiled as Bane leaned up, kissing him.

“I’m just sorry I can never give you children.”

Bane smiled a bit, kissing him again.

“We can always try. Who knows, maybe the gods will bless us and give us one.”

John laughed softly as Bane stood up now, undressing as John began to do the same. They soon got into bed together and laid together as spouses.


	756. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Ballet!Arthur bully!Eames Arthurs mom still hates Eames and banned Arthur from seeing him. They have sneak to make out or fool around. Eames climbs in Arthurs window one night and fingers him, Arthur loves it but is still nervous to have sex.
> 
> Part 1 of 6

Since Arthur’s mother highly disapproved of Eames, Arthur couldn’t tell her he was dating Eames. 

So they snuck around. They were friends and acted like such when Eames picked up Arthur but once they were alone, they kissed all the time, Eames holding his hand, holding onto him, being his boyfriend and it making Arthur happy.

Having the excuse of being friends, they were able to go on dates on the weekends and now, they hung out at school. 

One night as Eames dropped him off at home after a date, they began kissing good night and Eames asked,

“I was wondering something.”

“Hm?”

“Can I sneak into your room tonight?”

Arthur bit his lip nervously and said,

“Okay. But…just so you know, I’m not ready to do…anything…”

“I know. I just want to make out with you without my car’s gear shift in my ribs.”

Arthur laughed softly and nodded.

“Okay.”

That night, when Arthur’s mom went to bed, he called Eames and told him he could come over. He replied that he would be there in twenty minutes.

After twenty or so, Eames was there. Arthur had waited for him in his living room, watching his car pull up and then the lights shut off as Eames got out and began to walk to his house. Arthur slowly opened the front door as he let Eames in, whispering to him.

“Shh..my mom is asleep.”

“Okay. Lead the way.”

Arthur nodded, closing and locking the door as he took Eames’ hand and guided him upstairs to his room.

It took a few minutes but finally, Arthur closed the door behind him, locking it as he sighed in relief. Eames looked around, liking his room, noticing how simple it was, his desk with his computer, a shelf full of books and a couple of shoe boxes lined up against the wall.

“What’s that all about?”

“Oh, those are my pointe shoes. I need new ones every couple of months.”

“Ah.”

“You can take off your jacket.”

“Thanks.”

So Eames did. Arthur was nervous but excited and when he laid down in bed with Eames. They began to kiss and it was nice - a hell of a lot better than making out in Eames’ car. When Eames got on top of him, it was amazing, his weight just right, Eames holding onto him slowly rutting against him and Arthur moaned softly, feeling Eames’ hard on against his own. When Eames moved back, kissing his neck Arthur swallowed hard, his want starting to trump his nervousness and when Eames’ hand touched his bare side from where his shirt rode up, he shivered.

“Can I touch you?”

“Yes…”

Arthur whispered in response, excited as Eames kissed him more. He eased his hand down Arthur’s pajama pants, Arthur shuddering in response, his own hands clumsy and awkward as he tried to hold onto his shirt.

“If it’s too much, I’ll stop.”

Arthur shook his head, pressing his mouth to Eames’ cheek, sighing, moaning when he felt Eames’ hand on his cock, his fingers wrapping around him, stroking him softly. He swallowed hard, panting, feeling his legs opening up.   
Then his hand moved away and Arthur was confused for a moment, until Eames’ fingertips were at his hole. He let out a strangled little sound and Eames moved back.

“Too much?”

“No I was just…it was sudden.”

Eames kissed him.

“Sorry, I should have said something first.”

“You can…you can keep going…”

“Yeah?”

Arthur nodded, biting his lip and then reaching over to his nightstand, opening his drawer as he took out a jar of Vaseline. He felt his face flush as Eames looked at him and grinned.

“What?”

“Nothing…just having a hard time picturing you wanking…but it’s getting easier and I’m liking it.”

Arthur smiled, looking down as Eames took the jar and opened it, dipping his fingers in and returning his hand down Arthur’s pajama pants.

To distract him, Eames kissed him, his tongue filling Arthur’s mouth, pulling back to leave a series of short, fast pecks on his mouth, then going back to bite his lip, sucking gently as he slowly pressed the tip of his finger inside him. Arthur moaned and Eames kissed him again, swallowing up his sound.

“How does it feel?”

“Weird…”

“Does it hurt?”

“No…”

“Do you want me to keep going?”

“Yeah.”

Eames kissed him more, feeling Arthur’s thighs shaking around him and gradually, he was able to slip the entire digit in. He kept going, moving it gently in and out, letting Arthur get use to it, hearing him whimper, his head turned away and then hiding it against Eames’ throat. He cursed softly and Eames grinned, nipping at Arthur’s ear. When he added a second, Arthur clutched desperately at Eames’, shaking as Eames kept going, letting Arthur enjoy it.  
Then, Arthur suddenly came and he let out a sharp gasp, his face burning as Eames sat up a bit, looking between them as he saw his shirt had been stained, come all over Arthur’s stomach.

“Oh…I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be sorry…that was amazing.”

Eames slowly eased his hand back, letting his fingers slip out of him as Arthur whimpered. He sat up all the way and then grabbed some tissues from the nightstand and wiped his hands off as Arthur lay there, panting, swallowing hard, trying to recover.

“I swear, I didn’t come over to do that.”

Arthur smiled a little, looking at him and said,

“I know, you weren’t prepared.”

Arthur sat up after a moment and he eased himself closer to Eames, putting his arms around Eames, kissing him.

“What about you?”

“You want to do something back?”

Arthur shrugged a bit, again, biting his lip.

“Yeah…I want to. I just…don’t know…I never did anything before.”

Eames laid back down with him, pulling him close as he kissed him again.

“I can show you. We’ll go as slow as you need to go.”

“Okay.”

Eames kept kissing him and Arthur melted into it.


	757. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: After Eames fingered Arthur for the first time, he can't stop thinking about it and wanting Eames to do it again, but he's still nervous to have sex. Then Arthurs mom catches them in Arthurs room and freaks. Grounds him.
> 
> Part 2 of 6

Arthur couldn’t stop thinking about how far he and Eames had gotten.  
It was the first time anyone had ever touched him in such a way, the first time anyone wanted him like that. 

Even in class, he was a little distracted which his teacher told him that it was unlike him. Arthur apologized and tried to concentrate but the moment he saw Eames waiting for him in the sitting room, he was excited.

He was excited to do it again, to have Eames touch him and kiss him in such a way, but he was still nervous to go any further than that - as much as he was starting to want to.

They continued dating and making out and Arthur would still sneak him in every other night. It was great to have his boyfriend in his room, both of them starting to take off clothing, Eames’ hands feeling good on his body, loving the feel of his weight on him. It was another good night between them, Eames touching him like always, both of them shirtless now, kissing, Arthur panting. Eames had shown him how to touch him in return and they were both recovering, smiling at each other. 

“You’re really patient with me…thank you.”

“You’re worth the wait. Besides, this is fun too.”

Arthur smiled brighter, feeling his dimples show up as they kissed again when they suddenly heard,

“Arthur? Arthur are you alright? I thought I heard something-”

Arthur’s door opened and they both sat up as Arthur’s mother came in. She froze in horror at the scene before her as she began to lose her mind. She shouted at Eames to get out of her son’s room, to get out of her house. Eames quickly got his shirt back on and grabbed his sneakers as he quickly rushed downstairs and outside, Arthur’s mother right behind him, slamming and locking the door behind him. She then stalked back upstairs were Arthur was waiting at the landing.

“Mom…I can explain…”

“You had that boy in your room! The both of you….what were you doing? Nevermind, I don’t want to know! How could you be so foolish, Arthur? That boy is nothing but trouble and he’ll disrupt your training!”

“Mom, I want to keep seeing him…I really like him.”

“Absolutely not! You will never see that boy again! Now go to bed! We have to get up early tomorrow so I can take you to school. And from now I’ll be picking you up from class. I’m also having an alarm set up so you can’t open the door without setting it off.”

“Mom…”

“You’ve earned this! Now go to bed!”

She pointed to his room and Arthur sighed, feeling defeated and upset as he went back to his room. As he started to close his bedroom door, he heard his mother say,

“Don’t you dare close that door!”

Arthur sighed, leaving the door open again as he went to bed.


	758. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Arthur is devastated, his mom picks him up and drives him everywhere, he can only go to ballet class, which he used to love and now feels stifling. Then one day he goes to class and the teacher says there's a new student, it's eames.

Arthur could cry. 

Every morning, his mom took him to school and she made sure that Arthur walked afterwards to go to ballet class - confirming he was alone by asking the instructor. Then, she picked him up and took him right home.

He wasn’t allowed to go out on weekends anymore. He wasn’t even allowed to sleep with his bedroom door closed anymore. Arthur was in prison.

His only relief, was seeing Eames at school. In between classes, Eames would steal him away into the stairwell or into the bathroom and kiss him, holding onto him, whispering how much he missed him. They couldn’t even carry on proper conversations anymore because Arthur never had a cell phone. He never needed one before but now he wished he did. 

“I miss you every day.”

“I do too.”

Arthur closed his eyes and hung onto Eames as he held him close, rubbing his back.

“You can’t even sneak away huh?”

“My mom makes sure I’m in ballet and she drives me to school and she calls my instructor to make sure you’re not there and then she picks me up.”

“We can cut class today. We’ll go on a date and spend time together.”

Arthur smiled, pressing his cheek to Eames’. 

“I’d love to but I can’t. If my mom finds out I cut class I’ll be in even deeper trouble.”

Eames sighed, Arthur feeling his chest rise and fall against him. 

“I’ll keep talking to her…hopefully, she’ll ease up.”

“I’m hoping so.”

It was only moments, just seconds that Arthur could hold onto before he had to go to class.

Ballet use to be something Arthur loved to do. It use to be his out, his escape and now it was just so stifling, an obligation and he had no more choice in it. He began to feel a heavy burden on him when he was on his way to the academy, dancing mechanically and getting spoken to about his sudden change of form and technique.  But Arthur couldn’t help it - being held in a cage and not allowed to see the one person who cared for him as much as Arthur cared for him was very crushing.

One afternoon, he went to class, hating every step he was taking, wondering if he could run off, then wondering if he could run away. He’s flee at this point, run with Eames…but he couldn’t think of where they’d go or what they’d do. When he got to the academy, he went inside, changing his clothes, getting his shoes on and going to class when his teacher said,

“Arthur, I’d like you to help me welcome a new student to class.”

The instructor turned and revealed Eames standing behind her, smiling at Arthur.


	759. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Eames has been going to Arthurs class for a few weeks, even though he has all the grace of an ox and doesn't like it, but he wants to be with arthur. He hides before arthur's mom comes, and one night she calls to say she's stuck at work.
> 
> Part 4 of 6

Eames wasn’t very graceful but he was strong and fast and he picked up on things pretty quickly. During their fifteen minute rest break, Arthur hugged him, holding onto him as he said,

“I can’t believe you’re here. I can’t believe you’re doing this.”

“I wanted to see you. At least now I can actually dance with you…steal a few minutes.”

Arthur felt touched - that Eames would be willing to go so far for him…it made him feel special. He hugged him more, kissing his cheek and just feeling happy that his boyfriend was learning ballet just to be with him.

When Arthur’s mother came to pick him after class, Eames hung back, watching Arthur go, staying out of sight because he didn’t want to get Arthur in any more trouble. But while in school, while in class, they were together.  
Eames became his partner in dance class and Arthur felt his love for ballet rekindling, mostly because he got to share it with Eames. It was becoming fun all over again. 

One night, after class was over, Arthur managed to sneak in some kisses, smiling as he leaned closer to Eames, seeing him grinning, holding his hands as they shared a moment in the changing room. They pulled away when the instructor came in and Arthur tried to look innocent but the instructor didn’t seem to mind.

“Arthur, your mom called. She said she’s held up at work for at least a couple of hours and said for you to walk home.”

“Oh…okay thank you.”

She nodded and Arthur sat up a bit and Eames looked at him.

“I can take you home.”

“Would you?”

“Yeah.”

They shared another kiss and then Eames helped him with his bag, just like before. Eames took his time driving him home, savoring every moment, holding Arthur’s hand with his free one. When they finally got to Arthur’s house, Arthur sighed and then looked at Eames.

“Do you…do you want to come in?”

“What about your mom?”

“She won’t be back for a few hours. You can stay for an hour…or so.”

“You sure you want to risk it?”

Arthur nodded leaning closer to Eames, kissing him again.

“More than anything.”

Eames nodded and parked his car a bit further down the block before they got out and Arthur took his hand, guiding him to his house.


	760. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Eames takes arthur home and they have sex for the first time. It's messy and a little awkward but they both love it. Then Arthurs mom catches him with Eames at class and tells him she's finding him another class, that Eames is no good 
> 
> Part 5 of 6

Arthur was nervous. 

He was nervous the entire time he lead Eames inside, upstairs and to his room. He was nervous when he closed the door behind them and he was nervous as he began to undress.

He was nervous about his mom finding out but he was also nervous because he knew this was it. This was when he and Eames would have sex for the first time. He had been reading up on it, got some condoms and he was ready. He knew he was the moment Eames watched him undress and slowly began to remove his own clothes, but kept watching Arthur like he was a treasure.  
He wrapped his arms around Eames’ shoulders, kissing him, feeling less nervous with each passing moment.

When they got in bed, Arthur trembled a bit, swallowing hard, feeling excited now, but still he shook when Eames touched him, prepared him. As Eames put the condom on, Arthur watched, his legs still shaking as he said,

“I’m excited…but really nervous.”

“Me too.”

“Have you…?”

He didn’t want to finish asking and by the look on Eames’ face, Arthur could tell Eames, indeed had, slept with someone else before.

“Yeah…a while ago.”

“Oh…”

Eames paused for a moment and Arthur reached over to his arm, touching it as he said,

“It’s okay.”

Eames nodded and continued. He was generous with the lube, making a mess but Arthur rather make a mess then be hurt and when Eames asked him if he was ready, he nodded and took a deep breath, doing his best to relax. It seem to work as he felt the blunt head of Eames’ cock pressing inside him. It was slow but insistent and Arthur gasped, making Eames stop for a moment.

“No, don’t stop.”

Eames nodded and kept going, filling Arthur up slowly, watching his face, seeing some discomfort but he didn’t seem as if he was in pain. When he bottomed out, Arthur groaned, lifting his legs up higher as put his arms around Eames’ neck, pulling him down as he kissed him hard.

“You feel good.”

Eames nipped at his mouth, looking at him as if he was holding back. Arthur swallowed hard, then slid his hands down, cupping his face as he said,

“Please keep going.”

Eames nodded and began to move. 

It was a little awkward, a little weird getting a rhythm going and Eames had to stop sometimes because he felt too close. They touched, Eames holding Arthur’s hands, sliding down his sides, grasping his thigh and lifting it up, Arthur wrapping his legs around his waist, holding onto Eames’ bicep, moaning softly, gently and panting for air. Their sweat mingled as it ran down Eames’ back, over Arthur’s chest and Arthur was so hard, his cock settling on his stomach, wet at the tip and dribbling constantly as Eames moved.

When Arthur came, he shouted, his face flushed, sweat at his hairline as he groaned, his entire body shuddering through it as Eames immediately followed. They both panted for air, Eames’ arms shaking as he struggled to keep himself up, to not crush Arthur with his weight. 

“Oh my God…oh my God…that was…so amazing.”

Eames grinned, kissing Arthur again and again.

“You were amazing.”

Arthur blushed and felt so happy, so much closer to Eames than he ever had before.

They couldn’t bask in the after glow too long. They got up and cleaned themselves off and Arthur put on his pajama pants and his shirt as Eames got dressed. Arthur checked the hallway and then the window to make sure his mom’s car wasn’t there and then he lead Eames out. They stole one more kiss as Eames whispered,

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Arthur grinned and nodded, watching him off as Eames ran down the sidewalk to where he had parked his car further down the block. Once out of sight, Arthur went back upstairs and went to bed, his sheets still smelling like them.  
School went well enough, Arthur sore and a bit tender but nothing he couldn’t struggle through considering he did ballet and had far worse injuries. Once in ballet class, he stretched, feeling the ache throughout his body. When he saw Eames, he blushed a little, seeing Eames watching him. 

By the time class was over, Arthur was so wrapped up in spending time with Eames that he forgot to meet his mom outside the academy. He forgot the time but he remembered when she came in, looking for him and saw him talking with Eames.

“You again!”

Arthur turned in surprise and Eames stood still, unsure of what to do.

“Had I known you were here, I wouldn’t let Arthur come here!”

She directed her anger at Eames and Eames just looked at her as Arthur said,

“Mom, stop.”

“I’m pulling you out of this class. We’ll find another. I won’t have you being distracted by this…this…boy.”


	761. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: arthur's teacher actually steps in, says she has to speak up, that Eames is a good kid who obviously cares deeply for arthur. Arthurs mother is a bit taken aback, and a few days later she gives in and agrees to let them date.
> 
> Part 6 of 6

Arthur stood stunned and shocked and then he swallowed hard.

“Mom…”

She ignored him, continuing on her tirade and the angerier she got, the more desperate Arthur felt. He wanted to cry. He knew his mother would ruin his entire life given the chance and now she was well on her way. He watched, helpless as she turned on Eames, yelling at him, telling him what a terrible influence he was on Arthur, what a distraction he was, how he was changing Arthur for the worse.

Arthur was surprised that Eames not only stayed calm, but he stayed quiet as well.

Suddenly, he felt someone touch his shoulder and he turned to see his instructor. She approached the small group as she said,

“Mrs. Cohen. If I may please interrupt. I heard you yelling at my student just now, saying all these negative things about him and I must tell you that it is untrue.”

Arthur’s mother froze, her mouth hanging open.

“Eames is a fine student, dedicated to learning though he’s new. And before he was my student, I watched him pick up Arthur every single day from class. Granted, it started out as a punishment, I see that it’s grown into something so much better. He cares a great deal for Arthur and is obviously willing to do whatever he can to be close to him. He’s far from a negative influence. I would also very much like it if you didn’t pull my best student from this class.”

Arthur’s mother floundered and closed and opened her mouth several times before she cleared her throat.

“Come on Arthur, we’re going.”

Arthur nodded and he thanked his instructor before apologizing to Eames, mouthing the words as he grabbed his things and left.

That night, Arthur and his mother had a long talk and in the end, they compromised. Arthur would continue to attend his ballet classes, despite Eames being there. He could continue seeing him, but they were not to do anything in his bedroom and they had to sit in the living room. He would be allowed to go out on the weekends, but he had to return at his curfew and not a minute later. He was also allowed to close his bedroom door again on the mutual trust that Eames would not be in there at night again. 

Arthur promised and agreed to all those things and was grateful that he was allowed to see Eames. He knew that his mother wasn’t very warm to Eames, but he felt that over time, maybe she would change her mind. 

When Arthur went to school the next day, he went up to Eames with a big smile on his face. Eames took it as a good sign.

“What’s with the smile.”

“I talked things over with my mom and we came to an understanding.”

He leaned in and whispered to him,

“We can see each other now and not sneak around.”

Eames grinned, hugging him, which surprised Arthur, but he hugged back. 

“Can I take you out on Saturday?”

“Yeah…yeah you can. Right after class.”

Eames nodded.

“Right after class.”


	762. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Alpha Tommy meets omega Jon who acts all tough because he hates getting treated like he's weak. Queue Tommy thinking he's adorable, taking Jon home, and breaking him apart until he's crying. I'm always greedy for nsfw but I'll leave this to your discretion.

The first time Tommy saw Jon, they were at a mutual friend’s party. 

Tommy could smell him first, then he saw him, peacocking about, trying to draw as much attention as he could to himself. His shirt was fitted to accent his shoulders, his arms, his chest, his jeans snug around his ass and thighs and he was loud when he laughed - all earmarks of someone who wanted to be seen, wanted to be noticed.

Tommy felt his blood stir as he ran his tongue along the inside of his canines.   
The next time he saw Jon, he was having coffee, sitting at an outside cafe. He was walking by, wearing gym clothes, but he stopped to talk to Tommy as if sensing the other. Tommy chatted with him, seeing how hard the sweet little omega was fronting. Tommy could picture him years earlier, thinner, smaller, far too meek and hating himself for it. But it was obvious to Tommy.

After that, Tommy took him out, wooing him, watching that facade that Jon had built up slowly crumble away. It flaked in the beginning, but the first real crack in the wall came when Tommy let him know he wasn’t buying any of his bolstering. It seem to shake Jon and from there, Tommy chipped away slowly.   
When he got to know Jon a little better, he realized he was right. He was a sweet, timid little thing under all his show boating, hating to be seen as weak just because he was an omega and he refused to be seen as such. But he trembled when Tommy touched him, he flushed when Tommy kissed him.   
Tommy took him apart slowly and as he undressed him, he seem to pull apart another loose thread. He did admire his determination not to be mounted on his hands and knees, but on his back, looking at Tommy. He went slow, kissing Jon until he was breathless, making him quiver and whine and when he made that first, desperate mewl, Tommy grinned.

“You alright there Angel Face?”

Jon blushed at the nickname and groaned as Tommy continued touching him, exploring him, making him open. Jon did struggle against it, railed against being seen as weak and soft and he would swallow hard and say,

“Just fuck me.”

Tommy looked up from Jon’s well toned stomach as he grinned a bit.

“Why?”

“I don’t want the fucking foreplay.”

“This isn’t foreplay, this is me, wanting to taste every inch of you.”

Jon sighed deeply, but not out of annoyance, but because he was turned on and had no other way of expressing it.

When Tommy was inside him, he groaned, his hands holding onto Jon’s hips, his thumbs stroking down the v-shaped valleys of his body, seeing his cock resting on his stomach, his well groomed, practically gone pubic hair around the shaft and Tommy grinned at the sight of him, seeing his boasting, bragging, fronting omega, broken down into a soft, whimpering mess on his cock. Tommy knew this is what he would he find and he was proud that he did.  
He fucked Jon within an inch of his life, making his sweet boy stutter out a cry, his face pink, his whine long and drawn out and when he came, he pulled out before he knotted, hearing Jon whimper as he felt Tommy come on thighs instead. 

“Why’d you pull out…”

He gasped the words, his eyes closing, his arms falling limp at his sides and Jon would deny he ever said it later. 

Jon was embarrassed he was ever seen in such a way. He couldn’t even meet Tommy’s eyes afterwards. He did his best to build up his front again almost immediately.

“I don’t usually do that. With…alphas like you.”

“Alphas like me?”

Jon turned red as he sat on Tommy’s bed, the sheets around his waist, his eyes down on the floor. 

“Yeah. I’m not a weak omega made for breeding a litter.”

“That’s alright.”

“Good. So you know…it was a one off.”

“Uh huh.”

Jon stood, getting dressed and Tommy was already in his sweats, drinking some water as he watched him. When Jon was done, Tommy walked him to the door. He stopped him as he started to walk out and he pressed him against the door frame and kissed him hard, feeling Jon tense, then slowly relax, melting against Tommy’s broader form. 

“You have my number. Call me.”

Jon nodded dumbly and then cleared his throat.

“If I have time.”

Tommy grinned at him and let him have that one.


	763. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur brings Alfie a gift (of your choosing but something he spent a lot of time picking out or making) and Alfie blows it off. Arthur gets hurt, thinks Alfie doesn't care, and starts looking for a new mate. Alfie finds out, beats the man Arthur's chatting up, and gets all sensitive, apologizing to Arthur for hurting him and making him think he doesn't care

Arthur was young and inexperienced and therefore, easy for him to fall for the likes of Alfie. 

He had always admired the man - powerful in every sense, even his walk, his stare, his overwhelming presence whenever he walked into a room. Arthur could feel the tension in the air and knew Alfie was there before he even saw him.

Now that Alfie had bedded him, Arthur was more smitten than before and he presumed that Alfie felt the same way. He had been so kind to him, affectionate and though he hadn’t seen much of him since, whenever Alfie did see him, he gave him a wink or a small smile or a nod of the head. Arthur understood, Alfie was a busy man with an empire to run. He didn’t have to pitch woo. 

Arthur let his adolescence get the best of him and fell for him. He felt his day was better just by catching a glimpse of him, his heart soared when Alfie did pay him attention. He decided to show Alfie his affection by getting him a gift. Alfie was a difficult man to know, to really know what he liked. Arthur had to guess and after saving every bit of money he could, he sought out a gift for him in the city.

The only thing that Arthur could really think of to get him, was a new hat. Alfie’s current hat was worn and Arthur could see the tattered edges around the brim and he thought it would be a nice gesture to replace it for him. So he did, spending everything he had. When he returned to the bakery, gift box in hand, he went to Alfie’s office seeing him working. He looked up at him and said,

“What’s all this then?”

Arthur felt nervous then and considered retreating but he bit his lip and said,

“It’s for you.”

He set it on Alfie’s desk and stepped back, waiting for him to open it. Alfie stood and pulled up the lid on the box and saw the hat. Arthur anticipated his reaction, wondering if he’d like it, what he’d say.

“I already have a hat, pup. Take it back.”

He set the lid back down on it and shoved the box towards Arthur, sitting down and returning to his work. At that moment, Arthur felt heartbroken and embarrassed as well as stupid for being so smitten with someone who didn’t care at all about him. He looked down as he picked up the box and left without another word. 

Arthur remained heartbroken for days. He felt so hurt and wounded and he avoided Alfie whenever he could and when he couldn’t he looked at the floor rather than him. After some time, he figured it was best to move on, find himself a real mate, someone who would care for him. There had been someone else in the bakery who had eyes for Arthur and Arthur thought it best to talk to him instead. This new man, this new potential mate didn’t make Arthur’s heart beat any quicker, but he was sweet and obvious with his feelings and affection. He made Arthur feel wanted and that was all he ever wanted.  
He chatted his new potential mate up anytime he could, starting to feel a little happier with every passing day, putting his embarrassment and shame with Alfie behind him, regretful that he had let Alfie bed him in the first place. Then as he let his new potential mate touch his face, they were both caught off guard when Alfie seem to appear out of nowhere and grabbed the man’s hand, threatening to break it as he pulled it away from Arthur’s face.

“What are you doing?!”

Arthur felt confused and shocked and Alfie did break the other man’s wrist, throwing him down to the ground as he cracked the end of his cane across his face, causing him to fall to the floor, unconscious. Arthur was shocked and then afraid when Alfie turned to him. He winced and closed his eyes, thinking he was about to receive the same when Alfie grabbed him by his hand and pulled him to his office. Once the door was closed, Alfie looked at him and said,

“You were talking to that man.”

“I was trying to…”

“Why?”

“What does it matter to you?”

He heard Alfie sigh and approach him and once in front of him, Alfie took his hand, the other still holding the bloodied cane.

“I’m sorry about before…I shouldn’t have treated you in such a way.”

“You made me feel stupid. I didn’t think you wanted me.”

“I do want you.”

“You didn’t say anything…for days.”

“I don’t know why I waited for so long. But when I saw you talking to that other guy…I couldn’t contain myself.”

Arthur finally dared to look up at him.

“You’re my mate.”

He felt Alfie take his hand and curl up, pressing it to his chest and Arthur began to feel hopeful.

“I want to be.”

“You are. You’re mine pup.”

Arthur smiled a little and felt Alfie kiss him.

“Don’t you ever talk to some other man like that again.”

“Okay.”

Alfie kissed him again.


	764. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Captain Eames is a complete son of a bitch, he steals, lies, and murderers. But every man has a limit and he does NOT rape. The crew find a stowaway on his ship, a very sweet, innocent, gorgeous Arthur. Does Eames let him go? Does he throw him overboard? Does he convince him to stay and plunder the booty? ;) You decide!

Captain William Eames - known as the debonair pirate of the seven seas was also known as one of the most brutal, harshest pirates. He was known to hang enemies, rob them blind and grant no quarter to any enemy, navy or fellow pirate alike. The rules of parlay did not apply to him or his crew and everyone who came across them knew it. 

Seeing his ship’s black sails from the distance spelled doomed for those he came across and most did their best to avoid him. 

They had come ashore and robbed a town, seizing all they could from the governor’s mansion, from the churches, from the treasurey. And after leaving a trail of bodies behind them, Eames’ ships shoved off and they were back on the seas. 

Eames was in his cabin when he got a knock on the door.

“What is it?”

“Sorry to bother you captain, but you got to come out and see this.”

Eames sighed, going to his door and opening it, seeing one of his crew members, pointing towards the center of the ship so Eames walked out and saw a boy. It wasn’t any part of his crew, this boy was new.

“Ohh…a stowaway.”

The crew seem roar, wanting to prey on the delicate looking boy. His first mate, Yusuf stood at his side as he said,

“What should we do with him?”

“I know what we could do with him.” Said Nash, one of the crew’s hands. 

Eames sneered at him as he said,

“Alright, you bunch of greedy mongrels. Back away from him. I’m the captain of this ship and I’m the coldest son of a bitch here and I draw the line at violating anyone. There’s plenty of wenches on the shores that’ll gladly slob your knob so back off!”

The crew began to back away from the stowaway, except those holding his arms.

“We should pitch him overboard and be done with it.” Said Yusuf.

The boy looked terrified, tears welling in his eyes.

“Please…don’t. I want to join your crew.”

Laughter erupted on the deck and Eames chuckled a bit too. His hand on his hip.

“You’re a wisp of a delicate little posh boy. What are you wanting, being part of my crew, hm love?”

“I just…I’m tired of being under my father’s thumb.”

Eames grinned as he said,

“You’ll come to regret that decision boy, a few days of back breaking labor in the sun will have you begging me to take you home. Come with me.”

The crew released him as he followed Eames back into his quarters. 

Eames sat down in his plush red velvet chair as he sighed and looked at the boy, still dressed in his finery from home when he stole aboard Eames’ ship.

“What’s your name, pet?”

“Arthur…”

“Arthur. Sweet little Arthur. You don’t know what you ask.”

“I’d do anything rather than go home.”

“I’m not known for my kindness, sweet boy. I’m sure you’ve heard of that before.”

Arthur swallowed hard but he didn’t look away.

“I have.”

“Then you should know nothing is stopping me from dumping you overboard and being done with you.”

“I know.”

“Then plead your case.”

“I’ll work hard. I’ll sleep anywhere. I won’t ask for anything that’s not given to me. I have…I have some coin with me.”

He went into his pockets, retrieving a small purse and handing it to Eames, then stepped back to where he was.

“I also have…this ring. It’s yours.”

He pulled it off his finger and gave it over as well. Eames looked at the delicate little band of gold with diamonds embedded in it. 

“Very generous of you.”

Arthur looked nervous. Eames loved everything about this boy, he was delicate looking and so pretty and Eames grinned as he stood up and said,

“Just how far does that generosity run?”

Arthur still looked nervous, unsure how to answer. Eames turned and picked up one of the blankets from his bed and wrapped it around Arthur.

“There’s something about you boy, it’s playing on my softness. I would very much like you to belong to me.”

Arthur’s face flushed and he looked scared.

“Relax, ducky. I may be a thieving, stealing, murdering pirate, but I don’t steal people’s virtue.”

“Oh…”

“I think over time though, you’ll change your mind. You’ll stay in my quarters, safe from the rest of my crew. I think for now, you bought your passage.”

Arthur looked down then and nodded.

“Now, it’ll be chilly tonight so this is yours. It’s up to you where in my quarters you want to sleep, just know my bed is an option. Let’s get some food in you before bed, hm?”

Arthur nodded, pulling the blanket closer to himself as he followed Eames out to get something to eat.


	765. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by nerdwithapen: sequel to the one where Arthur is a detective, chasing Eames who keeps leaving tokens for the detective. Like what happens when they meet again?

Arthur was tired and worn out. Arthur had turned in Eames’ last token of affection - he was too much of a good cop to ever keep the jewels that Eames had given. He had done his usual paper work, his usual work, tapped his usual sources to try and track Eames down before he hit some other store up but as always, he came up empty.

He hated that Eames was giving him jewels or love notes - he didn’t want to even have that thought in his mind, of what Eames was offering him. He was a thief, Arthur was a cop, he wouldn’t give into what Eames offered.  
  
He was home one night, sound asleep, exhausted from the night’s work and around three in the morning, he heard something at his window. He sat up, fighting the sleep from his eyes as he looked at his bedroom window and saw nothing there but the evening sky. He listened, waited and when he was satisfied that it was his his imagination, he went back to sleep.

In the morning, he woke up with a cluster of loose diamonds on his nightstand, a note underneath them.

_‘Good night my love, know I’m thinking of you - E.’_

Arthur again struggled to turn in that evidence, the diamonds alone could afford Arthur’s retirement. But he was honest and he turned them in anyway.  
A few weeks later, as Arthur did his usual work, he went to his usual places, looking for any tips on Eames’ work but he found nothing and heard nothing for days. for weeks and he wondered what happened to his charming jewel thief.  
A few months went by and Arthur thought, for just a fleeting moment that Eames went away, to another city, having made enough in his heists to get away from there. Arthur wondered if he would see him again. 

One evening, Arthur woke up, hearing a bang at his window and he rouse, gun in his hand when he heard,

“Don’t shoot, darling. It’s just me.”

“You’re breaking into my apartment now?”

Arthur couldn’t even see him, the dark and being torn from his sleep clouding his vision. 

“I’ve been laying low, waiting to see you.”

“I thought you skipped town.”

“I would never leave without saying good bye to you.

Arthur saw him, the outline of his shape in the moonlight, wearing all black as always as Eames settled beside him on his bed.

"You have my gift?”

“It was evidence, I turned it in.”

“Always the boy scout.”

“I wouldn’t keep stolen merchandise.”

“What if they were mine and I gave them to you?”

“I would doubt it highly that they were yours.”

“But what if they were?”

Arthur didn’t say anything.

“I have one more job to pull. Then I’m out of here.”

“I won’t let you get away.”

“I want you to come with me. I can give you anything you need, anything you want.”

Arthur felt Eames’ hand on his, his eyes made richer by the stunning light of the moon. Arthur couldn’t lie and say it wasn’t tempting, to be offered the world. But Arthur couldn’t.

“You know I can’t.”

“Well…promise me one thing, just one. It’s not illegal I swear it.”

He watched Eames go into his pockets and withdrew some money and he gave it to Arthur.

“This is mine. All I have, all I saved. Take it and hold onto it and a few months, I’ll come back for you and if you want to change your mind and come with me, you can buy a plane ticket. If not you can return this to me and I’ll leave you alone.”

Arthur didn’t say anything. Eames inched closer to him as he softly asked,

“May I kiss you?”

It was a while before Arthur answered, so long in fact that Eames took it as a no and began to move back just as Arthur whispered, 

“Yes.”

So Eames did. He kissed him fully, deeply, as if trying to convey every emotion and thought into that kiss. When he moved back, Arthur’s eyes were closed and he sighed. 

When he opened his eyes, Eames was gone.


	766. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is married, Arthur is the college kid next door, they end up alone one day in the summer. Porn happens.

Every morning, Eames would stand in his kitchen and drink his coffee and watch Arthur leave for school.

He hadn’t known Arthur very long, him and his family had just moved into Eames’ neighborhood about a year ago and it seemed as if Arthur grew into himself over a single summer. He commuted to college every other day, Eames had learned his schedule.

Arthur was a tall, lean young man, about nineteen years old with short, chestnut colored hair. He usually wore jeans, sneakers and a plain, fitted t-shirt, hoodie or coat depending on the weather, sometimes he wore glasses. He carried a messenger bag with his books, sometimes he held a laptop in his hands when he went to class. 

Eames and Arthur had a few conversations over that year, minor back and forth, a bit of flirting on Eames’ part, but nothing outlandish because Eames was a married man. Eames had been married for a few years, childless marriage, loveless as well. He couldn’t even remember the last time his wife and him had exchanged more then a few polite pleasantries throughout the last three or so years. Eames had stopped sleeping in the same bed a year ago and slept in the guest room.

Now that Arthur was on the brink of finishing the semester, Eames wondered what he would do with his time, when he would see Arthur.

He didn’t have to worry about it too much when he saw Arthur fixing his car in his driveway a week after he finished school and the summer weather was showing up early. He was looking at his engine as if it held all the world’s answers, wearing jeans on a flimsy white shirt that was already stained with grease. Eames’ wife had gone to work and Eames was alone, working from home…well he should have been working from home, he was really watching Arthur work on his car. 

He decided to be a good neighbor and offer help. 

He went out wearing his cargo shorts and white singlet, sunglasses on as he feigned getting his mail as he saw Arthur.

“Hey Arthur. Car trouble?”

“Hi…yeah something is wrong and I can’t figure out what it is. My dad usually helps but him and my mom went away for the weekend and now I’m stuck here since without my car.”

“I can loan a hand if you’d like.”

“Yes, please.”

So Eames helped him, tucking his mail in his back pocket as he assisted and within a few hours, they had gotten Arthur’s car up and running. Eames expected his young, lovely neighbor to go running off once his car was able, but much to his surprise, Arthur wasn’t in a rush to go anywhere. Eames offered him something to drink at his house as well a chance to clean up and Arthur graciously accepted. 

After they washed their hands and Eames poured them some water, they hung out and talked for a bit. 

“I’m impressed by all this honestly.”

“All what?”

Arthur gestured to Eames’ bare arm where tattoos started at his shoulder and stopped just short of his elbow.

“Oh, yeah, I have more.”

“You do?”

Eames nodded, turning around, pulling up the back of his shirt, letting Arthur see the work done on the back of his shoulders, then he turned back around and lifted up the front to show him his chest work. He felt Arthur touch his chest and he felt his skin goosebump. 

Things were escalating quickly and he wasn’t sure how things spiraled out of hand so much, from a simple touch, to Arthur suddenly in his arms, kissing him passionately. Arthur was pulling at Eames’ shirt, demanding it to be taken off as Eames did the same for him. When they broke away for air, Arthur confessed,

“I want you so much…since we moved here…I never thought..I never thought you’d want me…”

“God, I want you too…”

He lifted Arthur up on the island counter, kissing him still, helping him out of his jeans, still amazed as to how willing this sweet boy was, lifting his hips to push his jeans down, his underwear following.

“I don’t usually do this…I mean..randomly with anyone…”

Eames thought him endearing for telling him that. 

He only left for a moment to rush to his guest room bathroom, to grab some slick and return. He had used it on himself for years now, but now, he was excited to get to use it on his extremely lovely and willing neighbor.

As he pressed inside Arthur, his slick, prepared little hole tight so when the head of Eames’ cock popped in, they both gasped. Eames’ hands fit so nicely on Arthur’s hips, cradling him nicely, holding him firmly as he held him to pull him towards him slowly. Arthur groaned, his legs hanging off the island counter, then lifting up to wrap around Eames’ waist once he felt him bottom out. He brought his hands overhead, grasping the opposite edge of the counter for leverage as Eames began to move.

Eames resisted moving too fast, not wanting to finish so soon but it had been so long and Arthur felt so good. He held back, moving slowly but deeply, watching Arthur’s face, listening to him moaning, his body taut, his back arching up as he cursed, turning his head against his arm as he panted, feeling Eames thrusting inside him, lighting up nerves and spearing pleasure throughout him. 

“Fuck…Eames…”

Eames groaned, feeling him quivering around his dick, his thighs shaking as he hung on when Eames started moving faster and faster, climbing towards their orgasm. He got to watch Arthur come first and it was just in time because Eames couldn’t hold on a second longer. It felt overwhelming and powerful and for a moment, Eames felt light headed so he hung onto Arthur’s waist, trying to breathe normally again. 

As he slowly came back to his senses, he looked at Arthur, his chest still rising and falling although not as fast as before, come on his stomach, trailing up stopping just short of his rib cage. Eames wanted to touch him so badly, so he did, letting his fingers slide down the front of his chest, seeing the flush on his face run down his neck, sweat at his collarbones. As he touched him, he watched Arthur shudder and grin. 

They cleaned up and after Eames quickly dressed himself, he helped Arthur get dressed too. It was close to five by then and Eames knew his wife would be home in an hour. Arthur didn’t say anything but he kept looking at Eames fondly. 

“Are you busy tomorrow?” Eames asked.

Arthur smiled a bit and said,

“No. My parents are gone for the weekend though.”

“I remember.”

Arthur’s smile dimpled.

“Do you want to..come over? Maybe we can do this again?”

Eames grinned then.

“I’d love to, pet.”

Arthur bounced a little as he stepped closer to kiss him.

Long after Arthur was gone and all Eames could do was think of him alone at home right next door, his wife came home. Eames was cleaning off the counter where he had fucked Arthur earlier, hating to do so but knowing he had to. He heard her come in and set her keys down and then walk close to the kitchen as she said in a bland, flat tone,

“Hello.”

“Hi.”

“I already ate so I’m going to bed.”

Eames nodded and she left and Eames sighed, glad to be alone again.


	767. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames brings his pug puppy into work one day, most of the team arent pleased but Arthur is instantly in love with it and the pup ends up playing matchmaker!

Eames was late, though no one was surprised. 

Arthur just sighed as he looked at his watch and saw another minute tick by, making it now twenty-five minutes that Eames was late. 

Ariadne was working on her models, Yusuf writing some notes as he did some research, their extractor was on one of the lounge chairs reading a magazine and Arthur kept doing his own work. 

Finally, thirty-two minutes later, Eames showed up.

“Sorry all, I know I’m terribly late.”

Ariadne didn’t bother looking up as Yusuf waved to him, their extractor just gave him a nod. And Arthur, Arthur looked up as whatever he was about to say died in his mouth as he saw Eames carrying a small pug puppy in his hand. The puppy was small, Eames’ hand holding the entire animal. 

“Is that a pug?”

Eames smiled as he went over to Arthur and sat by his desk.

“Indeed it is. I found the poor thing on my way to work. It looked like someone tossed him out there. I couldn’t very well leave him alone.”

Arthur instantly felt sympathy and saw the tiny little animal looking shaken but comfortable in Eames’ embrace.

The rest of the team didn’t really care too much about the new edition, going about their research, but Arthur found himself distracted and he kept going over to Eames to see the pup.

“Did you think of a name?”

Eames was leaning back in his chair, the pup on his chest, his little tail wagging.

“Not yet.”

“Can I hold him?”

“Sure.”

Arthur let the pug smell his hand and once the pug deemed him okay, Arthur took him, cradling him, petting his little head as Eames smiled.

“Never took you for a dog person.”

“I had dogs growing up. I always wanted another but this job doesn’t really allow it.”

Eames nodded.

“I may have to adjust my life to keep this little guy.”

“I’d say he would be worth it.”

Eames agreed.

For the rest of the day, they played with the small pug, watching him squeak and roll around and chase after Eames, then Arthur. They both took a lunch break to go shopping for the pug, getting him a tiny collar and some toys and food. When they returned to the warehouse, the both of them watched the little dog play with his new toys and when he was done, he ate, then had some water and promptly fell asleep on Arthur’s lap. 

“What about…Magellan.”

Eames laughed.

“Like the explorer?”

“Yeah.”

“Big name for a little pup. I was thinking of something cuter. Like Chestnut.”

Arthur laughed a little.

“Chestnut? Why not something completely English like…Worcestershire.”

“God your pronunciation hurts my ears.”

“Shut up.”

They both laughed as Eames reached over, petting the pug’s head with two fingers, seeing him sleeping peacefully.

“How about you come to my room for dinner tonight and we can continue trying to figure out a name for him? I’d invite you out but he’s too little to be left alone.”

Arthur looked at him and then down at the pup as he said,

“Alright. Besides, that might a good idea. Everyone is giving us dirty looks for being so focused on this little guy.”

Eames laughed.

“Yeah…so tonight?”

Arthur nodded.


	768. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: AU where soulmates have identical marks over their heart and Eames finds out Arthurs his after Arthur gets shot (non fatally) and Cobb rips open his shirt.

The job was falling to pieces before their eyes. 

Eames couldn’t even remember the last time he had been in such a shit storm of a job and he wanted to blame Cobb because…well because it was easy to do so, but truth of the matter was that Cobb had no hand in this job going to pot.

Half of the team broke in one direction and Eames was with Cobb and Arthur - because he would follow Arthur anywhere, despite Arthur telling him otherwise.  
They were running through the stairwell of the building, dipping in and out of floors, trying to take elevators when they could trying to reach the lobby but for now, they were racing down stairs, listening for the mark’s security. When they felt it was safe enough, they decided to take an elevator down the rest of the way. They were close enough to the lobby that they could probably make it out safely but instead, they ran into a hail of bullets.

Luckily, Eames was able to pull back, shoving Cobb back so he would shove into Arthur and the door would be closed so they could continue their run down the stairs. Instead, he heard Cobb shout,

“Arthur’s hit!”

Eames turned and saw Arthur clutching his side, blood staining the white material of his button down. 

“Fuck!”

They ran down one more floor and ran out into the hallway, heading to an office where they locked themselves in and stayed quiet. The entire time, Arthur insisted it wasn’t as bad as it seemed, that it was a graze and but he laid back against the desk as he let Cobb open his shirt and examine the wound. 

Eames kept watch at the door, now and then looking back as Cobb did his best to clean off the wound because fortunately, it was just a graze and Cobb grabbed some tissues from the desk and cleaned off the blood, relieved it wasn’t too bad. When Arthur turned towards Cobb a bit more, Eames got a chance to see something familiar on Arthur. On his chest, right over his heart was a mark. Not unlike a birthmark, but almost like a cluster of stars, a constellation…like the one Eames had right over his own heart.

When they got out of the office, out of the building, they parted ways.

Eames didn’t see Arthur again for a few weeks but once he did, he was sure to get him alone before the job started.

“Eames…we don’t have time for this.”

Eames nodded, understanding and all he wanted to do, was give Arthur some food for thought. He pressed his fingers to the space above his heart and Arthur looked down, feeling the slight touch and then he looked at Eames.

“I told you I’d follow you anywhere.”

He saw the look on Arthur’s face, understanding what Eames meant and then Eames walked away after giving him one more smile.


	769. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reyani: Arthur did porn while in college to make fast money. One day Eames comes across one if the films he made. Eames is a possessive man and doesn't like what he sees. He gets jealous, upset and doesn't speak to Arthur. Arthur figures out what's wrong and proves to Eames that Arthur belongs to him forever.

It was out of boredom that Eames even discovered it. He was in between jobs, Arthur was just coming off one but he still had a few more days of solitary. 

He had been looking through some porn, just wanting a quick wank, something to tied him over until Arthur came home when instead, he came across something he never thought he’d see. At first, he thought it was a little funny, ha ha, some porn actor in a video called  _Twink Get Smashed_  looks a bit like Arthur but a little younger. But when he clicked on it and started to watch, it became less funny because the actor didn’t look like Arthur…it was Arthur.

It was obvious it was an old video from the quality, Arthur’s hair was longer, curlier and he completely fit that whole “twink” role since he hadn’t dropped all of his baby fat on his face. He was slender but with a little definition on his body and Eames could only stomach watching it for a few moments before he clicked it off.

He couldn’t help but return to it throughout the days he waited for Arthur to come back and he just kept getting angrier, unbelieving that Arthur would do this! When Arthur did eventually come home, happy, excited to see him, amorous at that, Eames couldn’t get that video out of his head, wishing he hadn’t seen it, only being able to see that other huge man taking his Arthur. He pushed Arthur away, unwilling to talk to him, leaving Arthur confused and frustrated. 

After two days of silent treatment, Arthur demanded to know what Eames’ problem was.

“I got back and instead of a warm welcome, I get the cold shoulder. What’s wrong with you? Why are you mad at me?”

Instead of answering him, he pulled up the video on his laptop and turned the screen towards him, playing it for him. He watched the color drain from Arthur’s face as he said,

“Oh my God…”

He shut it off and looked down, embarrassed as the red began to replace the once pale pallor. Eventually, he began to explain.

“I was…I was a freshman in college. I was on my own and I needed the money for tuition. I didn’t want to get kicked out of school so…I did this for money. It was a quick way to get the cash and I was able to pay my way through school. I really regretted it and I only did about ten of them.”

“Ten?!”

“I had to pay for school.”

Eames sighed, shaking his head.

“It’s nothing I’m proud of. I was hoping these would go away…but I should have known.”

“I can’t believe you would do this.”

“I’m sorry…I was ashamed.”

Eames sighed and went to bed. 

Arthur joined him after a few minutes and he climbed into bed with him, putting his arms around him.

“Eames…I know you’re upset…you saw that. And I’m sorry you saw that. But it was a long time ago…and I haven’t ever done anything like that again.”

Eames slowly turned and looked at him, seeing how sorry he was. Arthur took that as a cue as he got on top of him, kissing him fully, holding his face then pulling back to look at him.

“I’m all yours. Just for you. I know how jealous you can get but believe me, if I had known you then, I would have never done that.”

Eames frowned a little but then looked at Arthur.

“I was a little jealous…”

“A little?”

“Madly jealous.”

“I’m sorry I did those. I’m sorry you saw it. But I’m yours…really I am. Let me show you…”

He slid his hands under Eames’ shirt, kissing him, feeling Eames kiss him back, his own arms wrapping around Arthur, turning them over as he felt Arthur’s leg slinging over his waist as he started to forgive him.

In the morning, Eames cleared his history, his cache and swore off internet porn forever…lest he find another video.


	770. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt byl-infiniment-grand: after years of exile by his sister/brother who feared him, Arthur becomes King of England. By his side Eames, whom he grew up with and has always loved. But Arthur decides he'll only ever marry to England and Eames, as his counselor, must watch him favor others and bear being always pushed away. Tons of tension between them but also complete trust and devotion!

After years of exile, Arthur was finally being crowned as king of England.  
At his coronation, he spoke all his vows - to be faithful to his country, to his honor and as his crown was placed on his head, he could see Eames standing close by. 

Eames had been his counsel since he was a child and even when Arthur was exiled after the battle between him and his brother, Eames had gone with him. He spent years raising his armies with Eames’ help and when he was ready, he marched into battle and took over his rightful kingdom, his brother vanquished and Arthur took his place on the throne.

He had loved Eames all his life and Eames loved him in return. But now Arthur was king and the most he could do was elevate Eames as Earl and still his council. 

The night after his coronation, Eames slipped into Arthur’s chambers, finding his beloved, his adoration, his king. They had not spoken of what would happen to them if Arthur became king…the idea was so fragile, so brittle that Arthur feared that speaking of it out loud would shatter it. But now he was king and Eames slipped into his bed that night and kissed him, holding him close as he touched his face and smiled warmly at him. 

“You are king my love.”

“With help from you.”

“Now that you are king…we can discuss our relationship.”

Arthur had given it much thought and he knew that after so long, after all he had struggled, he had to be faithful to his country.

“Eames…we can’t be married.”

Eames moved back, sitting up as he looked at Arthur.

“Why not?”

“I have to be faithful to England. My country needs me.”

“I need you.”

“It’s more complicated than that.”

Eames stood up and left without another word.

Over the years as Arthur ruled, Eames stayed at his side, still in love with him, still aching from the fact that he could never claim Arthur for himself. Arthur adjusted to being king though he now and then he couldn’t help but give into Eames’ touches, his kisses and he daydreamed of being with him intimately as he did when he was exiled. But he didn’t give into him, as much as he wanted to. 

Politics still played a major part and to secure a political union, Arthur was forced to watch as his cousin Mallorie was engaged to Eames. Arthur wanted to stop it and when he saw Eames looking at him as the decision was discussed, his eyes told Arthur to stop it. 

It didn’t and Eames and Mallorie were married.

Arthur himself couldn’t avoid being courted himself and he became entangled in a courtship with Robert Fischer, king of Wales. He never saw Robert as a romantic tryst and one night, he was confronted by Eames.

“You’re being courted by Robert.”

“I’m not. It’s a political relationship.”

“You said to me you would only marry this country.”

“I am!”

“There are rumors stating that Robert has plans to marry you!”

Arthur frowned, seeing Eames’ jealousy, his anger, his frustration.

“I have no plans to marry anyone Eames I swear it.”

Eames didn’t seem to believe it but Arthur pushed passed him and left.

It was years - Arthur remained true to his word and never married anyone and Eames remained married to Mallorie until her death of smallpox and afterwards, Eames refused a second marriage. The entire court believed that Eames was a suffering widower and Arthur would have thought the same if he didn’t know Eames as well as he did.

Arthur’s reign continued and once he established himself as a good king, beloved ruler and praised by his court, he felt some pressure being taken off him for the first time in years. They were older now and so much time had passed with so little private interaction between them that Arthur wondered if the boy he had fallen in love, still existed inside the man before him. After a meeting one day, Arthur stopped Eames from leaving as he took his hand, still sitting in his place at the head of the table, Eames pausing to look at him as Arthur looked up at him.

“Do you love me, still?”

Eames slowly knelt down, taking Arthur’s hand, turning it towards his lips as he kissed it several times.

“I have always loved you. Only you.”

“The court whispers that you will not remarry since your grief is so vast.”

Eames smiled a little, looking Arthur in the eye.

“I refuse to remarry because I cannot stand another spouse that is not you. If you will not marry me, then I will marry no one else. Come what may.”

“You would wait for me?”

“I will.”

“I will always be king.”

“Then I will always be waiting.”


	771. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Jon doesn't call Tommy, not because he doesn't want to, but he doesn't want to show his weakness for Tommy. So Tommy calls him but his calls are ignored or Jon tells him he's busy. But one night Tommy sees Jon chatting with an alpha. He goes up to them and tells the alpha to leave or else. And he tells Jon that he belongs to him. And Jon tells him he is not a property and leaves. So some angst between the two.

Jon didn’t call Tommy. He refused to in fact and Tommy knew the game he was playing so he let it go.

Now and then Tommy would give him a call or a text only for it to go ignored or in the instance he did get to talk to Jon, Jon would tell him he wouldn’t meet him because he was busy, he had plans, maybe another time.

After a few weeks of that, Tommy began to get fed up. This was fun at first, but now, Tommy’s patience was wearing thin.

He managed to actually find Jon after a while, purely by coincidence when he met his friend at a restaurant for a drink. While he waited for him, he suddenly caught a familiar scent - faint but unmistakable and he followed it to the bar where Jon was.

Jon was talking to someone else, being friendly and all but for Tommy, after weeks of playing his games, was getting agitated. He made his way over to Jon, sliding up beside him. Jon had sensed him as he approached and he wasn’t prepared for his reaction.

“It’s not nice to try and claim another’s mate.”

The alpha Jon had been speaking to look stunned and confused and Jon was embarrassed. He turned a bit, wanting to shove Tommy back but it was difficult with the lack of space and the massive wall that Tommy was. The other alpha cleared his throat as he said,

“We were just talking…”

“Take a walk.”

The other alpha considered staying and fighting but he knew he wouldn’t have stood a chance against an alpha like Tommy so he backed off and left. Jon turned to face Tommy now, glaring at him as he said,

“What are you doing?”

“I’ve been trying to get a hold of you!”

“You ever think I didn’t want to be gotten a hold of?”

“You belong to me.”

That seem to light the fuse in Jon as he shoved Tommy hard, causing him to hit the bar behind him.

“I’m not your fucking property!”

He didn’t give Tommy a chance to reply before he left.

Tommy gave him a chance to cool off. He knew he had blown it and jumped too soon, understanding that Jon had a complex - not wanting to be dominated by an alpha and that was exactly what he had done.

He played the safe route and sent him a text first.

_‘Can we please talk? I’d like to apologize.’_

He got nothing in return. At least not at first. After a day or so, he finally got a reply.

_'I don’t want to talk to you anymore.’_

_'Don’t be like that. Let me at least apologize.’_

_'You just did, thanks.’_

_'I’d like a face to face.’_

_'Well too bad.’_

_'Come on, Angel Face. Let me say sorry to you over a drink.’_

There was nothing for a few minutes and finally Jon said okay.

They met for coffee - Jon refused to see him at night. And once they met, Jon didn’t even want to have coffee, he waited for Tommy to say what he had to and was ready to leave.

“You’re in a rush.”

“You said you wanted to apologize so apologize so I can go.”

Tommy sighed.

“I’m sorry I acted like such a…such a…”

“Asshole? Dominating, meathead, alpha?”

Tommy felt the sting off that.

“Yeah.”

“It’s fine. Good bye.”

Tommy couldn’t figure out anything else to say and watched Jon go.

He thought that was the end of that. A few months went by and Tommy had to resist from going after him every moment because he missed him, pined for him, wanted him like he never wanted anyone before. But he had screwed it up and he had to let it go. 

Then in the middle of the night, as he tried to sleep, he saw his phone light up as it beeped. He turned and picked up his phone and looked at his screen, Jon’s nickname, Angel Face on his screen. He opened the message and read it quickly.

_'Are you busy?’_

Tommy answered him right back.

_'No. What’s up?’_

_'Can I come over?’_

Tommy grinned.

_'Of course you can. I’ll see you soon.’_


	772. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: some new omega worker is starting to hit on alfie and alfie thinks it's amusing and Arthur does NOT. this time, Arthur beats the shit out of the other omega and Alfie comes just in time to see Arthur covered in blood and the other omega unconscious. he's torn between "oh no an omega is hurt/omg arthur is so cute when he's angry/wow arthur is so sexy when he's fighting over me" also no1 is surprised that alfie's omega is vicious

While it was quickly established that Arthur belonged to Alfie. No one else could even look at him without having Alfie “warn” them.

A warning from Alfie usually meant something broken - either a finger, a nose, a jaw…

But Alfie liked to flirt now and then, still tease a little, still give a smile though he never followed through with any of it. He had his mate but it was still a fun game to play with all the little omegas, shaking their tails to entice him.  
Most never dared to advance more than a chat but when a new omega came to work into Alfie’s bakery, he dared. 

Arthur saw him first, his attention fully on him as he watched this little tart walk around Alfie, smiling, flirting, teasing. Arthur wanted to wrap his hands around that boy’s throat and throttle him but since Alfie paid him no more mind that a regular talk while he did his rounds among the floor, Arthur waited. 

“Alfie…who’s that new baker?”

Alfie looked at him as he settled the book he was reading against his chest and asked,

“Who, pup?”

“The new omega. I see you flirting with him.”

Alfie grinned a little, showing Arthur his canines.

“You jealous?”

“No.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

He grabbed Arthur by his jaw, pulling him close and kissing him.

“A little.” Arthur murmured.

“Don’t be. You know you’re my mate.”

Arthur nodded, trying to keep that in mind.

But when he was on the floor one afternoon, he heard the new omega talking about Alfie, saying how he would win him over, that he would get him in bed in a matter of days. Arthur saw red as he stalked over to him and took the first swing.

He didn’t stop until he felt his hands hitting pulp and only then did he sit back and saw he had all but demolished the other omega’s face. He was standing to his feet, seeing the entire floor had stopped to look, but none had stopped him - a combination of being shocked and afraid. Just as he rose up, Alfie came in. He heard the panic from others and came to witness what exactly was happening when he saw Arthur.

Arthur, his sweet little omega who had been so shy and withdrawn when Alfie initially rejected him, his sweet pup who whimpered so sweetly for him when he fucked him the first time and every other time after that, was standing over the new, flirty omega, his face mush and Arthur covered in blood.

“Arthur…”

He was shocked and surprisingly turned on.

“What did you do?”

Arthur didn’t answer and the instinct in Alfie worried for the omega that had been utterly destroyed but he felt proud and aroused and proud that Arthur had fought so savagely for him.

“Everyone get back to work!”

Alfie’s shout echoed through the warehouse and when everyone did, he went over to Arthur and brought him to his office. There, he began to clean him off, wiping the blood off Arthur’s face.

“What’s this all about pup?”

“I was tired of that omega.”

Alfie grinned at him, seeing Arthur looking at him as if he was coming out of his fury.

“Are you angry with me?”

“There’s my sweet boy.”

Arthur blinked a few times, Alfie wiping at his face still.

“Are you?”

“No, I’m not angry with you.”

Arthur looked relieved then and once his face was clean, Alfie gave him a kiss.

“Go home. Clean up and wait for me. You disturbed the day already.”

Arthur nodded and left while Alfie was left with the task of having the battered omega taken to the hospital.

While everyone knew that Alfie was a vicious, killing machine, none were surprised that his omega would be just as violent. Whispers instantly filled the bakery and from then on, all omegas that flirted with Alfie, stopped doing so.


	773. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: i want arthur to try and sleep on the floor (even though he thinks eames is a sexy bastard) and then get cold and climb into bed. and when he wakes up, he's cuddled into eames' arms, half-hard, and eames is grinning at him like the cat who just ate the fucking canary.

After Arthur ate, he was taken back to Eames’ cabin and he shivered, pulling his newly given blanket around himself as Eames changed for bed.   
Arthur averted his eyes and then asked,

“You said I can sleep anywhere?”

“Anywhere your heart desires, love.”

He heard Eames getting into his bed and it did look inviting, but Arthur was afraid so he picked himself a corner and bundled up as best as he could, curling up and resting on his side. As he did, Eames watched him and chuckled to himself.

“Stubborn boy.”

He blew out the only candle giving the room light as he laid down and went to sleep.

It was a restless night. Arthur shivered and he only got moments of rest at a time before the insistent rocking of the boat kept waking him up. He wasn’t use to sleeping on such uncomfortable terms and he would have given anything for a pillow. Or a mattress. Or a bed or even for the chill to stop running through him. He sat up and pulled his knees up to his chest as he tried to rest his head against the wall. That position proved no more comfortable than the floor. He then got up and went to the velvet, plush chair Eames had sat in earlier and that was slightly more comfortable but he was still up right. 

Exhausted and freezing to death, Arthur finally gave up and walked towards Eames’ bed. 

He remembered for a moment that Eames was a pirate, a scalawag, a thief and murderer but he was no rapist and he had already said so. Arthur had very little hesitation after that about getting into his bed, Eames shifting slightly as he yawned a little and pulled the blankets and sheets over Arthur as if he had been waiting for him the entire time.

Arthur fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

All things considering, having a late start, then sleeping beside a stranger, it was the best sleep Arthur had, had in a long time. When he yawned and opened his eyes, he saw his face was pressed against Eames’ chest, his arm flung over his side and what was more embarrassing was that Arthur felt himself half hard. His eyes soon got wide as he slowly tried pulling himself away, praying that Eames was asleep but as he looked up at him, he saw the handsome pirate looking back at him, a smug, satisfied smile on his face.

“Good morning, pet.”

Arthur felt his face burning up as he swallowed hard.

“I just…I was…”

“I was wondering when you’d wake. You’ve been rutting against me all morning. I thought you might be trying to tell me something.”

Arthur wanted to pull away faster, so he did, but slowly sat up as he said,

“Sorry…I didn’t realize.”

Eames sat up with him, bringing his hand to Arthur’s hair, smoothing it back from his face.

“It’s quite alright, love. Should we continue with what you were doing then?”

Arthur leaned back further, trying to get out of bed and move away from Eames’ touch, embarrassed - then fell right out, landing on the cabin floor with a thud. Eames laughed from above as he leaned over and looked at him.

“You alright?”

“Yeah…”

Eames laughed again and got out of bed and began helping Arthur up. 

“We should get dressed and grab some food. We got a long day ahead of us.”

“Are we docking soon?”

Eames chuckled again as he changed his shirt.

“No, dove this is a big boat which requires a lot of maintenance. You wanted to be a pirate, you have to learn the ropes.”

“Oh..okay.”

Arthur was starting to regret not just sleeping with Eames as he changed from the borrowed night clothes and back into his own as he followed Eames again.


	774. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by dessertwiccanchicken: Tommy Conlon and Adam Lerner, and them working out at Tommy's gym, and Tommy overhears one of the other guys making fun of Adam and the way he walks or whatever, and Tommy just ripping into him verbally or inviting him into the ring (is this proper terminology? IDK!) and just laying him out.

Tommy and Adam were friends. They met at Tommy’s gym when Adam started getting back into shape after being rail thin from being sickly for so long. 

Tommy had taken a liking to Adam, feeling bad for him as he slowly shuffled around the gym that first day. Tommy decided to help him out and since then, they worked out three times a week and after a couple of months. Adam was finally showing progress, feeling better, stronger, not so winded after each round. Tommy was proud of him - after everything Adam told him about being sick, his surgery, his concerns, when Adam started feeling better, he was sure to let him know.

Over the course of those few months, Tommy had grown to like Adam…in a more romantic way. He didn’t want to spook him, considering Adam had mentioned an ex named Rachel and they had only really hung out at the gym so he kept his distance and just felt a little thrum in his heart when Adam smiled at him, dimples appearing. He loved to see Adam light up, feeling good about himself. When Adam had first started, he was very awkward, too afraid to do much of anything, worried about the slight limp that the doctors said would go away after some time, his hair growing back in and it was in that weird, in between stage that Adam covered up with a hat all the time. Tommy thought it was cute - but again he just kept that to himself.

He felt a little protective of Adam sometimes and he struggled with himself to not push Adam but also to not let him off easy either. Adam did well with a little pressure and Tommy made sure to keep it at that level. 

One afternoon, Adam was working hard and afterwards, he took a break to drink some water. Tommy wiped his face with his towel as Adam lowered his water bottle, then hissed a bit, his free hand coming to his back as he felt some pain.

“You alright?”

“My back hurts a little.”

“Maybe we should cut it early today. Don’t want you makin that worse.”

Adam nodded and he slowly began to pack up his things to leave. Tommy did the same when he heard some meat heads behind him. They were regulars at Tommy’s gym, guys Tommy never gave a second thought to but the minute he heard them snickering, he was alert, listening to their lame jokes, their slurs and how they mocked Adam. 

“Aw the princess hurt himself.”

Tommy looked at Adam, wondering if he heard them and everything else they were saying and by the looks of the red on his face, he had. Adam turned to leave, heading towards the locker room, trying to keep the limp out of his walk but failing. It was just more fuel for the dicks behind them.

“Look at the little faggot limp away. Too much dick last night.”

They laughed with each other and Tommy turned to them, as he said,

“You two got something to say?”

“What’s it to you man?”

“He’s a friend of mine and I can hear you two assholes talking shit about him. He’s half your size but I’m about your size, wanna talk some shit to me?”

One of them nervously laughed but the alpha stood up and got into Tommy’s face as he said,

“Maybe you should mind your own business.”

“What are you gonna do if I don’t?”

Tommy stepped closer, showing him he wasn’t afraid. The meat head scoffed and looked away as he said,

“Whatever man, protect that little shit.”

Tommy shoved him then and the guy fell back.

“Get the fuck out of my gym! Get out and don’t fuckin come back here or I’ll cave your goddamn face in!”

His friend helped him up and Tommy turned away from them and started to head to the locker room to meet up with Adam only to see Adam standing there. He had witnessed everything. He swallowed a little and said,

“Hey, I thought you were getting out of here.”

“I was. But I heard arguing.”

Tommy shrugged it off.

“Thanks.”

Tommy nodded and he walked with Adam back to the locker room. On their way, Tommy finally plucked up enough courage to ask him out.

“Wanna get some coffee?”

“Sure.”

And Adam smiled at him again.


	775. Bronson/Neil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Neil is sent to prison for prostitution. Bronson is the most feared prisoner and always gets first crack at the new meat. He usually ignores them, leaving them to the other inmates, but Neil is very pretty and he has to have him. After sexy times (maybe in the shower) he decides to keep Neil for himself. Neil is more than happy to belong to Bronson.

Charlie sat in his cell, reading something, calm for once when he heard the commotion going on outside his room - his hotel room, his sanctuary, the place where he felt most comfortable and most at home. He didn’t like his atmosphere being disturbed. He walked to his bars, pulling back the curtains that he had for privacy as he heard the hollers and shouts of the new arrival coming in.

Charlie Bronson was England’s most violent prisoner. He liked it that way and because he commanded such a reputation, he got first crack at the new meat that came in. Most of the time, Charlie couldn’t care less about the new prisoners who came in, so long as they stayed on their side, he didn’t pay them attention. 

But this one was different. He was young and for someone so young, he didn’t look afraid. He walked with a bit of arrogance, some courage burning in his eyes as he carried his belongings and walked towards his new cell by the officer. 

Once he settled in, Charlie stepped out of his cell and went to pay him a visit. He raised his arms up overhead, his hands grasping the top of the entryway to the new prisoner’s cell as he grinned at him.

“What are you doin here boy?”

He turned and faced him, still unafraid, though startled. 

“Who are you?”

“I asked you a question first.”

“I have three years in for prostitution.”

“Ah…I see. How much you charge?”

“Why, you interested?”

“Wanna know the going rate.”

“Are you going to answer me?”

“Most ‘round here call me Bronson. Few call me Charlie.”

“Who’s the few that call you Charlie?”

“Those who I let. What’s your name, boy?”

“Neil.”

“Neil…”

He let his name settled in his mouth as he grinned at him.

Over the weeks, Charlie watched Neil. He had never wanted another, they didn’t matter to him, but Neil was different. Because he was in Charlie’s cell block, he protected him until he saw it fit to make his move. 

Alone in the shower one morning, Charlie took the opportunity to put his claim on Neil. He figured the little boy would be too afraid to fight back, or he would struggle at least. He was much more shocked when Neil seemed ready for him, moaning when Charlie took him. When Charlie took him, pulling his hair back, biting at his throat, he grinned.

“You were waitin for me, weren’t you boy?”

Neil smiled and nodded.

From then on, Charlie took Neil into his room, claiming him for himself and Neil was all too pleased with that. Bronson had gotten himself a sweet little wife, one who walked with him, read with him and kept him company like a wife, then when the lights went out, fucked him like a whore. 

In the mornings, before count, Neil slept on Charlie’s chest, the man broad enough and Neil being a wisp of a thing settled on him comfortably. Charlie stroked his boy’s hair, hearing him breathing softly. 

“You awake, boy?”

“Mmm.”

“We gotta be up soon.”

“Mmm.”

Charlie smiled a little as Neil turned and yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eye.

“It’s morning already?”

“Yeah.”

It was quiet for a moment as Neil sat up, straddling Charlie as he did. 

“You wanna go for a morning round?”

Neil smiled a bit.

“You’re making my ass sore.”

“You should be use to it.”

Neil gave him a look as Charlie grinned.

“You really sold yourself like that?”

“Yeah. I needed the money. It’s why I got pinched.”

“Mmm…worth every penny I’d say.”

Neil looked a little smug then as leaned down, folding his arms, settling on Charlie’s chest as he said,

“And I don’t even charge you a dime.”

Charlie laughed.

“Alright then, let’s go before count.”

Neil gladly did as told.


	776. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Eames is completely addicted to Arthur, he starts calling him whenever his wife leaves for any period of time, meets him in the garage for makeout sessions. Arthur goes down on him in the garden shed at night when Eames is supposed to be taking the trash out. Eames knows it's stupid and that he's likely going to get caught, but he just can't get enough.

Eames became addicted.

Almost instantly, he couldn’t get enough of Arthur. 

Since he had the luxury of working from home while his wife went to work and Arthur was on break from school, he called him nearly every day. And if he didn’t call, Arthur called. 

They christened every room of Eames’ home, except his wife’s room. He had Arthur on nearly every level surface, walls and floors included. Every counter top, every table that could support their weight, in the shower, in the tub but especially in Eames’ bed. Ah, teenage youth and practically nonexistent refractory period…Eames felt like he did when he was a teenager, alive and excited and horny. Constantly horny. Any time he was in the same room with Arthur, he couldn’t keep his hands to himself and Arthur had the same problem. 

It wasn’t extended to just the hours that his wife was at work either. Eames would sometimes go and throw out the garbage just to get Arthur pulling him to the side of his garage to blow him. Suddenly, taking out the trash became Eames’ favorite chore to do.

Speaking of chores, to cover his tracks, Eames found himself constantly cleaning up after their messes, mopping, cleaning table tops, laundry by the piles. Eames hardly got any work done anymore, though his wife did compliment him on keeping the house tidy. 

One night, Eames stayed up late trying to work. He was determined to finish his manuscript but instead, he found himself thinking of Arthur. They had fucked in his office, in the very chair Eames sat in, on his desk, Eames’ arm sweeping everything off it and then afterwards, he spent hours picking everything up and praying he didn’t ruin his laptop. His mind wandered and soon, he found himself sitting in his car, texting Arthur, asking him if he wanted to go for a ride. 

Ten minutes, he watched Arthur sneak out of his house and run to his car where he got in and Eames drove off.

In a park a few blocks away, now empty and deserted since it was the middle of the night, they climbed in the back seat where Arthur rode him hard, his hands on the roof of the car for leverage, the windows fogged up, the car rocking from the movements. 

When it was over, Arthur panted, laying on Eames still as he tried to catch his breath, Eames rubbing at his mouth.

“Fuck…you’re amazing.”

“Mmm…so is your dick.”

They both laughed. Arthur got off him after a few minutes, but he remained pantless as he sat beside him because he knew they’d go again, throwing his legs over Eames’.

“Won’t your wife notice you’re missing?”

“I don’t know. I don’t really care. I couldn’t work.”

“I know the feeling. I was feeling anxious.”

Eames smiled, settling his hand on Arthur’s bare thigh as he looked at him.

“You make me happy.”

Arthur smiled back.

“You make me happy too.”

Eames leaned over, kissing him and as he did, feeling Arthur kiss him back, he leaned him back, feeling Arthur’s legs opening for him, his skin rubbing against the seat as they went for a second go.

The next morning, before his wife left, she looked at Eames who was standing in the kitchen, drinking coffee and looking out the window.

“Where did you go last night?”

“Hm?”

“Last night. I heard you coming back inside.”

“I went for a drive. I couldn’t concentrate on the manuscript so I thought maybe a drive would help.”

“Oh…”

He resumed drinking his coffee and she left.

Eames attempted to work right away. It was still early in the morning and Eames had slept so his head was clear. He settled down in his office with another cup of coffee and he worked until about eleven when he heard his phone. He looked at it and saw it was a text from Arthur so he stood up and went to let him in. 

By one in the afternoon, three orgasms later, Eames held onto Arthur, running his fingers through his hair. He knew this was going to become a problem. He had tried not to give it a lot of thought, but now and then he did. What was going to happen when Arthur returned to school? Aside from the nice set up they had now, what if Arthur met someone else. Eames hated the idea of it, but not nearly as much as he hated the idea that he hated it. 

Arthur wasn’t his. They were having fun…Eames was still married and Eames hadn’t allowed the Pandora’s box of complications to be opened. He ran his fingers down Arthur’s back, feeling he had fallen asleep on him. With the touch, Arthur yawned and lifted his head up.

“Sorry…must have dozed off.”

“It’s alright.”

Arthur sat up and stretched, all his toned, beautiful body on display. 

“Do we have time to go again?”

“You’re trying to kill me.”

“You’re not old, you can make me come again.”

Arthur was right, he wasn’t old but he had felt a hundred years old until he started sleeping with Arthur. Now he felt like he was in his twenties again.

“Yeah, alright…get on.”

Arthur looked giddy as he slowly climbed onto Eames’ lap.


	777. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Asthmatic!Adam has the biggest crush on wrestling star and angry loner Tommy, but he can't tell him because every time he works up the nerve to talk to Tommy, he ends up having an anxiety induced attack and needs an inhaler break. He admires Tommy from afar, goes to all his wrestling matches, until Tommy confronts him about it. Adam has an attack but can't find his inhaler, Tommy nurses him through it, likes him back.

Adam sat way in the back, high above and way in the back of the gym to watch the match.

Tommy was wrestling again, he was fast and he pinned his opponent in a matter of minutes, the whistling being blown and the match over. The crowd cheered and Adam just held his breath. It was exciting and Adam held back from clapping, least he draw attention to himself.

Since Adam was in high school, he’d always admired Tommy Riordan. He was a star wrestler, undefeated and he took the team to state several times over. At first, Adam thought it was just admiration. Tommy was strong and powerful and he didn’t need an inhaler to breathe. He was a bit of a loner, quiet but everyone crowded around him anyway. 

It wasn’t until later on that Adam realized that the admiration wasn’t just that, but a crush and ever since Adam made that connection, it made him panic. He had accidentally bumped into Tommy once and he got so nervous and flustered, he excused himself with a whisper and ran to the boy’s room to use his inhaler.

The nerves, ugh, the nerves! Adam couldn’t even stop himself from shaking when he even thought about Tommy and the very few times, he made an attempt to talk to Tommy, Adam had gotten so flustered and nervous an anxious that Adam had always run off to use his inhaler privately. He felt he would die from embarrassment if Tommy saw him using his inhaler…bad enough he was shy and awkward, best not to add medically unsound to the list.

During wrestling season, Adam never missed a match. He was sure to stay out of sight, far from the crowds, high up enough to see Tommy and Adam always mentally cheered him on, feeling oddly proud when Tommy won and then wordlessly walked off. They were a few matches away from winning the championship and soon the team would go off to state. There wasn’t a single doubt that Tommy wouldn’t win, everyone knew it - especially Adam.  
After the match, Adam waited like he always did for the crowd to leave. He read a little of his text book, starting off on his homework so when he got home, he wouldn’t have so much to do. Once the gym was mostly empty, he began to climb down and head towards the door to begin his walk home. When he was close to the exit, he heard,

“Hey…”

The voice was deep and raspy and Adam didn’t really recognize but he stopped and turned to see none other than Tommy walking towards him. Adam froze, holding his breath as he clutched at his bag and swallowed hard.

“I see you here all the time. You’re uh…Adam right?”

Adam dumbly nodded and Tommy asked him something else but Adam didn’t hear him because he felt his heart racing and he started to breathe a little harder. He looked down, opening his bag, searching for his inhaler. He didn’t have at hand because he figured he wouldn’t need it. But God he was wrong. The longer he searched for it, the more he panicked and then he panicked more because he realized Tommy was watching him. 

The very idea seem to make Adam feel all the more anxious and suddenly, he felt his head spinning. He couldn’t breathe and he couldn’t even run away this time because his legs felt heavy and when he looked up at Tommy, seeing him looking so concerned, Adam blacked out.

When he woke up again, he was outside, the stars shining and he felt like he was still weak but he was laying down and on a bench. 

“Here…I think you need this.”

Tommy was kneeling beside him, putting his inhaler in his hand as he helped him bring it to his mouth and Adam took a shot, feeling a lot better. He groaned a little.

“What happened?”

“You fainted. I think you were looking for your inhaler and couldn’t find it.”

“Are we outside?”

“Yeah, I carried you to a bench. I figured the air would help. Do you want me to call someone? An ambulance?”

“No, I’m okay now…”

As he sat up, taking another hit off his inhaler, he started to feel more coherent, realizing what had just happened. The embarrassment flooded through him instantly and he looked down, bringing his empty hand to his face, trying to cover it up.

“Sorry…I’m sure you had other things to do. God…”

“It’s okay. Hey, really. It’s fine.”

He tugged on the sleeve of Adam’s hoodie to get him to stop hiding. Adam slowly lowered his hand as he cleared his throat.

“I’m uh…I’m really embarrassed.”

“Why?”

“Because I just fainted in front of you.”

Tommy shrugged.

“Can you at least tell me if I got your name right?”

Adam thought for a moment and remembered Tommy asking him if he was right about his name and he said,

“Oh…yeah. It is Adam.”

Tommy nodded.

“I saw you at my matches a couple of times.”

Adam’s face turned red and he swallowed hard as he looked down. 

“Why didn’t you ever talk to me?”

“I tried…I just…” Adam spoke softly.

Tommy sat down on the bench beside him and inched over to him.

“So…can I walk you home? Make sure you get home alright?”

Adam felt like he never stopped blushing but he nodded anyway and Tommy walked him home. The whole time they made small talk, Adam doing his best to not sound as nervous and flustered as he felt. By the time they made it to Adam’s house, Tommy put his hands in his letterman’s jacket as he smiled a bit at Adam.

“So…can I take you out sometime?”

“You want to go out with me?” Adam squeaked.

He cringed when he heard his voice crack from surprise. Tommy just smiled at him.

“Yeah, I do.”

“O-oh..okay.”

“Tomorrow…when it good for you?”

“I’m free all day.”

“Alright. Around six?”

Adam agreed to the time and Tommy nodded and said good night to him before leaving. Adam wasn’t really sure what was going on but suddenly, him fainting seem to be the best thing that ever happened.


	778. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by l-infiniment-grand : Arthur gets knocked down by a severe fever. Everyone is sure he'll die soon but his succession isn't secure without an heir. Almost on his deathbed he chooses a heartbroken Eames as protector of the realm but to all England astonishment he gets better and recovers almost completely within a few months, becoming an almost sort of God to his people (and to his Eames). Your choice wether he and Eames (completely) give in ONE time in a totally heartbreaking reunion !

Eames had been on a hunt when he received word the king was ill.

Arthur had been feeling run down as late, more tired, struggling to get through his day but Arthur swore he just needed to sleep a little more. Now Eames was being told the king was not well.

By the time Eames returned, the doctor had seen Arthur and told him what he had gathered.

“He’s got a very high fever. It’s not small pox, his skin is without marks. But he is not well.”

Eames walked past him and went to Arthur’s room. He had taken a chair and pulled it beside him, immediately taking his hand. Arthur woke then, turning to him and saying his name.

“I thought you were out.”

“I thought you said you would be fine.”

“I will be.”

Eames smiled.

The days turned into weeks and Arthur only progressively got worse. His skin lost all color and he was burning hot to the touch. He could only hold water in his system and bits of bread and he slept constantly, though felt exhausted. He began to loose weight so his skin began to stick to his bones, dark circles appeared under his eyes and soon, he began to be shaken with a violent cough that looked as if his body couldn’t support it.

Eames stayed by his side as much as he could. He would speak softly to him, begging him to recover, giving him tonics and water and sometimes sleeping there, too afraid that if he left, Arthur would be gone in the morning.  
Eames demanded to know from every doctor why Arthur wasn’t getting better and the doctors were at a loss, unable to explain what happened or why they couldn’t heal him.

The king’s entire council began to fear the worse and they began to speak realistically. If Arthur died, the country would be without a king and there was no heir, no successor. They all looked at each other as they spoke and Eames hated to even consider it. 

Over Arthur’s supposed death bed, Eames held Arthur’s had as he explained what the court had told him. Arthur listened and nodded and much to the surprise and shock of everyone, Arthur appointed Eames as the successor.   
Then, they waited.

But rather than Arthur dying and leaving his country to Eames, he began to get better and better and with every passing day, his strength returned. Then, he was up and he came to the window and waved to his people, showing them he was alive. 

The kingdom rejoiced. There were flowers and celebration and wine and festivals and mass church attendances all praising that their king was alive and well. Eames was more then happy, he was relieved and overwhelmed and the moment he got a chance to be alone with Arthur, he put his arms around him and held him tightly, feeling Arthur holding onto him as well.

“I can’t tell you…words fail me to express how happy I am that you’re alive.”  
Arthur smiled.

“I wanted to stay with you.”

“With me? Or your country?”

Arthur turned and kissed him - the first kiss they shared in years.

“With you.”

Arthur kissed him again and Eames kissed back with just as much enthusiasm, having missed him, missed his touch, his kisses and when Arthur looked at him again, he said,

“I may not be able to marry you, but I will love you…more than anyone, more than this country. You will always come first. I’m just sorry I didn’t say that before. I’m sorry I let you marry someone else.”

“All is forgiven. The ceremony of marriage is just man’s law. So long as we’re together in God’s eyes…we’re already married.”

Arthur smiled, kissing him again.

“Then take me to bed, my husband.”

So Eames did. 

Arthur’s recovery brought him to a God like status. His people believed that he was strong and he had been blessed and they held him in higher regard than before. Arthur remained a good king, beloved by his country and his people and his court, but none so much as Eames.

Arthur still did not marry him, but he believed Eames when he told him that they were married in God’s eyes. It was enough for Arthur and he would look longingly at Eames at times grateful for the fact that he was nearly struck down by a fever because it opened his eyes to the man he loved. He would never get back the years he wasted, he could never publicly be with Eames, he would never have an heir from him, but Eames loved him and that was all that mattered to Arthur.


	779. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Another sequel to the married in Vegas AU, maybe this time from Eames POV? So they gave themselves a month and now it's almost over and Eames is afraid Arthur will leave him. But Arthur doesn't want to leave.

That past month was the best Eames had ever had.

He had lead a lonely, though rich life in Vegas and for that months, he was able to share it with Arthur. 

Arthur had been a happy accident - a drunken night turned into a quickie marriage and it ended up being…nice. More than nice actually. Arthur was fun and open to new adventures and he had never seen Vegas before so Eames happily took him around. All the major tourist traps and shows suddenly became everything they wanted to do. 

He took Arthur shopping, to dinner. Eames lived in a very nice condo so when they weren’t on the strip, he and Arthur lived pool side. They attended parties, went to clubs and when Arthur was tired, they slept in, Arthur always bunched up beside him so Eames could hold him. 

A month suddenly wasn’t enough. Now and then, Eames would see Arthur thinking about something, deeply and Eames knew he was weighing out his options, thinking realistically. He had a life back home, a job that he was taking a hiatus from to be there with him, a home of his own. They were getting to know each other and so far, Eames liked everything he saw…he just wondered if Arthur felt the same way.

While they were a little awkward in other things, sex was never a problem. They had slept with each other since they met and some how, that felt natural and right. They were together almost every day, especially if they partied the night before or if Eames had a big win and it was always, intimate. It had a lot of kissing, touching, holding and even afterwards, Eames cradled him close, kissing him and Arthur always kissed back.

When it came down to the final week, Eames wanted to take back what he said and continue charming him, convince him to stay and he worried Arthur was getting ready to go. He wanted to ask him, no beg him to stay. Much like everything in Eames’ life, he felt he had gambled and won. Arthur was the biggest jackpot he ever hit but now he felt like he did his first few amature nights and it was slipping through his fingers. If he didn’t say anything, he would have to put Arthur on a plane and send him home. He would loose him and Eames - impulsive as he was, really felt like he had fallen for him.

In the middle of the week, Eames decided that even if he couldn’t say anything, he would show Arthur how much he wanted him to stay, how much he cared for him and took him out to the best dinner he could get them into, bought him the best champagne, bought him flowers and Arthur was impressed and wooed and when they were on their way home, Arthur was holding his flowers, smelling them as he cradled them close.

“Tonight was fun.”

“I’m glad you had fun.”

“You really pulled out all the stops tonight.”

“Did I?”

“Yeah. But it’s appreciated.”

Eames smiled as he kept driving and soon, he was pulling into the driveway of their…his condo. They went inside and after setting the alarm to lock the door, Arthur headed upstairs. Eames followed him and he watched Arthur settle his flowers down and then turned to look at him.

“You alright?”

“Yeah…I’m just wondering…”

“What?”

“It’s nearly the end of the month.”

“Oh…yeah.”

Arthur sat down as he chewed on his lip and looked down before he said,

“I was hoping that…you wouldn’t be upset when I told you.”

“What’s that?”

“I want to stay.”

Eames felt relief and he smiled as he walked over to Arthur, making him stand.

“I would never be upset that. I don’t want you to go. I want you to stay…”

Arthur smiled, putting his arms around him, kissing him as Eames kissed him back.

“I’ve fallen in love with you.” Eames said.

Arthur held onto him kissing him again.

“I love you too.”

“I’m glad you’re staying.”

“Well this night was very convincing.”

“I’ll make up our black out wedding…we can do it for real if you’d like.”

“Eventually. We have all the time in the world now.”


	780. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by accedoabeo : Unless you already have something in mind can you please do a sequel for your Arthur Detective where he chooses to go with Eames and Eames buys him something shiny rather than stealing it so he can keep it please please please! Also it would be a great bonus for me if you happened to add in the slightly angsty think I got left at the airport and you're not coming trope....

Arthur had weighed out his options and he thought about it heavily.

He barely knew this man, this thief who, for years had made his job miserable and difficult was now telling him he was smitten with him.

Arthur didn’t want to believe him, it seemed like a lie, like Eames was toying with him but for what purpose, he didn’t know. 

Eames had asked him to run off with him - his time in the city was coming to a close because he was drawing too much heat on himself. He said it was because he was giving over too much evidence. Arthur knew what he meant and he defended himself, saying he had to do his job, but Eames didn’t blame him.

“I don’t blame you, pet. I know you were doing what you had to do. But now I must run and I’d love for you to come with me.”

“I can’t leave…I have my work…my friends and family…you’re a thief.”

“A damn good one at that. But I’ve fallen for you and I want you with me.”

“You don’t even know me. I don’t even know you except for what’s in your jacket.”

“We know enough and I’ve known more since our visits. You should know that all I want I usually steal. So come on, love…let me steal you. You’ll be my greatest score.”

Arthur had to laugh. He had the most wanted criminal sitting on his bed in the middle of the night while he sat in his pajamas. Most of their meetings had been like that since Eames loved to break into his apartment whenever he damn well pleased. Arthur sighed and shook his head.

“I can’t.”

“Yes you can. You just have doubt.”

“I do.”

“Tell you what, tomorrow, I’m going to drop you off a plane ticket and you can decide if you’re going to meet me at the airport or not. I’ll wait for you.”

Arthur didn’t want to say anything and he didn’t get the chance to as he felt Eames kiss him and then leave.

When Eames said tomorrow, he didn’t think he meant first thing but sure enough, when Arthur got dressed and left to work the next morning, on he floor in front of his door, was an envelope that had been slipped in. When he checked it, he saw it was the plane ticket Eames mentioned, with the date for that night.

It weighed on Arthur’s mind heavily all throughout his day. He worked on his cases, did paperwork but all day his mind kept going back to the plane ticket, now sitting in his desk drawer. He kept thinking how in a matter of hours, he could leave everything behind and go…somewhere. He could live a much better life with Eames, someone who cared for him very much. Arthur’s moral sense of duty raged against the idea. Love was not a good enough reason to throw away a promising career, a duty to his city, especially to run off with a thief. 

But aside from his job, what else did he really have? He claimed friends and family but the truth was that since college, Arthur hadn’t had a single friend and his family was more or less estranged. He was consumed by his job and now someone was asking him to get away from it all. 

Arthur waited…he waited all day, then nearly all evening. He waited and thought and once at home, he waited again. The ticket seem to burn against his coat pocket and he was running out of time. Finally, at the last hour, he packed a bag as fast as he could before looking for his passport. Then he looked around at his apartment, making sure he was taking everything of importance to him and threw his badge and gun down on his bed, running out to catch the first cab he could hail.

He paid the driver to go as fast as he could and then he ran to the gate, impatiently waiting through lines and glancing at his watch and at the boarding times. Finally, he got to the right gate and saw Eames standing there in his casual clothing, a backpack in his hands, a worried look on his face as he glanced down. 

“Hey! I’m here! I’m here…sorry I’m late.”

Eames looked up and smiled as he saw him and Arthur put his arms around him, feeling Eames holding onto him.

“I thought you weren’t coming at all.”

“I must be crazy…I have to be crazy.”

“But you came.”

Arthur nodded against him and when he let go, Eames moved back and went into his pockets.

“I got you something…”

“Eames…”

“I know what you’re thinking. But no, I didn’t steal it.”

He handed Arthur a watch, a beautiful, expensive watch and Arthur gasped, impressed at the sight of it.

“How do I know you didn’t steal it?”

“I have the receipt.”

He showed it to Arthur, the small white paper with the cost of the watch printed on the bottom. Eames smiled at him.

“I figured you should at least keep one of the gifts I give you.”

Arthur only smiled as he put the watch on his wrist.

“Come on, we have a flight to catch.”

Arthur nodded, letting Eames take his hand as he stole him away to a new life.


	781. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: working on the ship is so hard that arthur is destroyed as he limps back to eames' cabin at the end of the day. he refuses to admit defeat though which gains him some respect from eames. the captain can see arthur is tired and actually acts quite sweet, rubbing arthur's feet and shoulders.

Arthur had never worked a day in his life and it showed his first day out on the ship.

He swabbed and scrubbed floors, he pulled ropes and tightened them into proper knots that were shown to him, he lifted and carried heavy boxes up and below deck and ran any other errand throughout the day for Eames. 

By the time it was time to eat, Arthur was so exhausted, he was afraid to sit down should he pass out but he struggled to get himself something to eat before resuming working.

At the end of the day he was practically dragging himself back to Eames’ cabin, his limbs shaking, his back aching and he could hardly keep himself up a moment longer. Eames saw him limping in as he smiled at him.  
“How was your first day, love?”  
Arthur couldn’t even answer him and the moment he closed the door, he fell to his knees, then gradually he slid onto his stomach, much too tired to go on. Eames stood up from his desk as he walked over to him and saw him.

“Alright there, pet?”

“I’m fine.”

Eames laughed and leaned down, pulling him up and then taking him to his bed as he sat him down. Arthur groaned as he was made to sit up.

“I’m so tired.”

“But you didn’t give up all day. I didn’t hear a single complaint either. Quite impressive for a little posh boy who never worked before.”

Arthur tried to give a little smile but it looked like a twitch. Eames looked at his hands, bloody and blistered and he sighed as he went to the pitcher of water and poured some out in the bowl before dipping the cloth in it. He returned and began to wipe off his hands, clearing the blood off and see the ugly wounds left behind. 

“Aw, look at that. Your first blisters.”

Arthur frowned and he tried flexing his hands, feeling the ache and tension tear through them. He still felt a little prideful though, he had done his job and earned some respect. He had no idea how he was going to do it tomorrow but at least he made it through today.

Once his hands were clean, Eames rubbed his shoulders. It was sudden and unexpected but Arthur was too tired to be shocked or scared and rather he enjoyed it almost instantly. He moaned as he felt Eames’ hands, firm and sure on his shoulders, then on his back.

“There’s a sound I wanna hear.”

Arthur blushed a little, biting his bottom lip but it did feel good. Before he knew it, he was laying down, half asleep and Eames was getting his shoes off him as he said,

“You should change. You’re gonna make my bed filthy.”

Arthur groaned, not wanting to get up anymore so Eames helped him, undressing him and then putting his night clothes on him. Arthur was nervous, but pleased that Eames did nothing more than put his clothes back on him. When he was dressed again, Eames laid in bed beside him, blowing out the candle and pulling Arthur into his embrace. There, he turned and kissed Arthur’s cheek ever so softly and he was surprised when Arthur turned towards him a little more. 

“May I?”

Arthur nodded once, too tired for more so Eames brushed his lips over Arthur’s softly, slowly then quickly. He pulled back said,

“Get some sleep. You got a long day tomorrow.”

Arthur groaned a little and Eames just laughed.


	782. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames gets (slighty) hurt in a battle and faithful cabin boy Arthur has to patch him up along with a big dose of TLC?

Weeks into being out at sea, Arthur had almost grown use to the back breaking labor. Almost. He wasn’t as tired as he was that first day, though it was worth being worn out and battered to return to the captain’s cabin and have Eames clean off his hands and rub his shoulders and kiss him good night.

Arthur had almost forgotten the dangerous part of being a pirate - other pirates.

Once they docked at a small island that was known for catering to pirates, they resupplied, food and water as well as made some business deals. Arthur went with Eames at first until his captain gave him a handful of coins and told him to buy something that wasn’t so frilly and delicate. Arthur had been borrowing and washing what little clothes he had with him since he stole away and now he was given the chance to have his own things. Eames told him they were his wages, for working so hard on the ship and Arthur was just grateful.

He was cautious with his gold and he did manage to get himself a decent enough wardrobe as well as a bag to carry it all in. As he made his way back to the ship - because he didn’t know where Eames was now, he didn’t notice the start of crowd or the noise..the entire island was bustling, but as he reached the docks, he noticed there was some kind of fight happening. Arthur was afraid and he didn’t know if he could reach Eames’ ship, wondering where any of the crew was. As he stood still watching the may lay in front of him, he felt someone grab him and he gasped as he turned to struggle only to see Yusuf.

“Come on!”

He trusted Yusuf so he followed him, Yusuf shoving and fighting his way to the ship, getting Arthur on board first before following. It was madness and confusion and before Arthur knew it, he felt the boat shoving off. He wanted to shout, to ask where the captain was but he didn’t have to when he saw Eames walking with Yusuf, the first mate holding his captain up as he was brought into his cabin.

“What happened?”

“Nevermind what happened, go get some water, clean rags and bandages!”

Arthur did as told and came back with them as fast as his legs could carry him. He saw Eames had been hurt, a fine cut at his side but he was awake, his face screwed up in pain as his men around him helped him. Arthur stood and watched in the corner, doing as he was told, handing fresh rag over, refilling the water and handing over the bottle of rum for the captain. By the time Eames was patched up, Arthur was still standing to the side, watching as the crew left one by one. Yusuf was last and he said,

“Keep an eye on the captain.”

Arthur nodded and once he was by himself with Eames, he stood by his bedside.

“Do you need anything?”

Eames looked alright, aside from the bandages wrapped around him now. He shook his head and took a hold of Arthur’s hand.

“No, I’m alright pet. Come sit beside me.”

Arthur did as told and bit his lip.

“Did you buy what you needed?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

“What happened?”

“Just trouble with the usual dogs.”

“You’re hurt.”

“It’s just a scratch.”

“Does it hurt?”

“More uncomfortable then anything. You’ll be tending to me right?”

Arthur nodded.

“Good.”

Over the next few days as Eames recovered, Arthur was in charge of his care. He changed his bandages, brought him his food, his drink and was excused from his usual work. Arthur felt relief that Eames was not seriously hurt, he wasn’t sure what would happen if Eames was gone…no one else on the ship seem to really want him around except Eames and he was sure Yusuf was dump him overboard the first chance he got or at the most, leave him somewhere. 

Finally, Eames began to feel better and as he did, Arthur breathed a sigh of relief.

“Glad to see me up and about huh?”

“Yes. I wouldn’t want you to be ill.”

Eames smiled as he dressed for the day. He stopped as he went to him, cupping his face.

“I’ll be around for a long time, love. You’re safe with me.”

Arthur nodded, feeling relief and at the same time, comfort in his words. He found himself leaning towards his hand, smiling and Eames just watched him.


	783. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: A + E are soilders during DADT and have to hide their relationship, but when Eames is hurt badly, Arthur sneaks into the medical tent at night and Eames tells him he doesn't want to hide anymore/asks Arthur to live with him when he gets home.

Arthur’s heart was beating fast as he did his best to make it to medical.   
He heard while he was training about Eames getting seriously hurt while doing recon. His convoy had been right behind the explosion and though he was alive, he didn’t know the extend of his injuries.

As he made his way to the hospital, he wondered just what exactly he would say to get in and see him. 

During DADT, Arthur and Eames served. They didn’t mean to start liking each other, sneaking around and keeping what they had a secret, but it’s what happened and they had dealt with it. As it got more serious, they began to talk about the future. Eames mentioned he wanted his own place, with a dog and do the most boring job he could find, even if he did it for a little while, just so he could get into a mundane, boring routine. He missed that the most about civilian life. Arthur didn’t know what he wanted…but he wanted Eames in his life though he was almost afraid to say so. 

When he got to the hospital, he did his best to get in, though he was blocked and told to wait so Arthur did. 

He was good at waiting, he did it often and as a sniper, it was all he did. He also knew when to take a chance and take a shot so the moment the coast was clear, he snuck into Eames’ room quietly and unnoticed.

He thought he had braced himself to see Eames in a hospital bed, but he wasn’t. He felt like the wind got knocked out of him seeing him bandaged up, wires and machines hooked up to him, monitoring his heart, helping him breathe. Arthur felt his legs shaking as he approached Eames’ bedside and looked at him. He was battered and bruised everywhere, his eyes closed and Arthur softly said to him,

“Eames?”  
Nothing but beeps and machinery answered.

“Oh, God, Eames…Eames you have to be okay. They said you would be. Especially now since I know what I want.”

He paused, pulling a chair beside him as he carefully took Eames’ hand.

“I want to live in that apartment with you. With a dog and be waiting for you when you come back home from your boring job. I want to make dinner with you and do laundry with you and argue about who’s turn it is to take out the garbage. I want that…and i can’t do it alone. I don’t want to hide anymore…I don’t want what we have to be a secret anymore.”

He didn’t get a response and Arthur just waited.

In the morning, just as the sun was coming up, Arthur heard a groan. He had crossed his arms and fallen asleep in the chair near Eames’ bed and he instantly shot up when he heard the groan.

“Eames?”

He watched him turn slightly, his eyes unfocused and confused as he tried to realize where he was.

“What happened?”

“Your convoy rolled over a landmine. Your truck was right behind it.”

“Oh…I sort of remember.”

“I’m so glad you’re awake.”

“I’m glad you’re here.”

He moved his hand as if trying to reach for Arthur’s and Arthur took it. 

“Arthur…I’m tired of hiding.”

“Me too. I told you earlier…but I want to be with you. When we get back, let’s live together.”

Eames smiled a little as Arthur brought his hand to his mouth, kissing his battered fingers.

“You sure?”

“Yeah…I’ve never been more sure of something in my life.”


	784. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Asthmatic!Adam sequel! Tommy starts hanging out with him, and they're sort of dating, but keeping it quiet cause Tommy's dad isn't a nice guy. Adam still gets flustered by Tommy, mostly because he's so attracted to him. When they make out, he needs a couple inhaler breaks, but Tommy thinks it's cute. When Tommy takes his shirt off, Adam needs another puff. They make out and grind in their underwear on the couch, and Adam kinda feels like he may die, but doesn't care.

Adam couldn’t believe he was seeing Tommy Riordan. 

He was actually invited to watch his wrestling practice since they had no classes or lunch together. So Adam would go and watch and then when Tommy was done, he’d walk with Adam outside and take him home. 

On that walk home, Tommy would take his hand or put his arm around him and Adam would feel flustered and nervous. The first time it happened, Adam had to take a hit from his inhaler and he was so embarrassed. Tommy never commented on it though, just smiled and patiently waited for Adam to be able to breathe again.

Adam invited him over a couple times. They’d watch T.V until Adam’s mom went to bed and then they would make out. When Tommy kissed him that first time, Adam was so excited, so nervous at the same time that he couldn’t breathe again. Tommy made sure to hand him his inhaler and waited for him.  
The making out was nice, new and Tommy took his time with him, going slow and letting Adam get accustomed to the new things, new touches, new sensations. The first time Tommy touched his bare skin, Adam shivered and let out a little gasp but he didn’t need his inhaler - for that he was proud of.  
When wrestling season was over, Tommy had all this free time after school, which Adam took him up on, inviting him to his place since his mom was at work still.

From there, the making out got more intense, more intimate. Clothing began coming off and the first time Tommy took his shirt off, Adam gasped and couldn’t breathe and had to get his inhaler again. Tommy only smiled and waited for him as he always did.

“I’m sorry…”

Adam cradled his inhaler - hating it as much as he needed it.

“Why are you sorry?”

“Because I’m just…I can’t even breathe when you kiss me. It’s embarrassing.”

“I think it’s cute. And flattering. I literally take your breath away.”

Adam blushed a little as he laughed. 

During the off season, Tommy was at Adam’s house every day, making out with him, kissing him more and more and Adam thought it was the most exciting thing, the best thing that had ever happened to him. He thought of Tommy as his boyfriend and he wondered if Tommy thought the same thing about him. 

“Are we…uh…”

He asked Tommy…or rather he started to ask him as they walked home one afternoon. Tommy held his hand, Adam’s free hand in the pocket of his hoodie, clutching his inhaler just in case. Tommy looked at him and said,

“Yeah, you are my boyfriend.”

Adam blushed deeply, smiling but looking down at the passing sidewalk. 

“Oh…okay.”

“Did you think we weren’t?”

“Well it’s just…I never…”

“I just can’t tell my dad. He’s not very…understanding.”

Adam nodded and understood. He wasn’t even sure how he was going to tell his own mother. He smiled anyway and looked at Tommy.

“I’m glad.”

“Me too.”


	785. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Asthmatic!Adam Adam's mom put him on a medication to help control his asthma. He's having less attacks, and getting bolder with Tommy. They're at Tommy's after school, Paddy is supposed to be working late, but he walks in on them. Adam's in Tommy's lap on the couch, they're grinding and making out, and Paddy FREAKS, grabs Adam and drags him off, screams at him. Adam has a horrible attack, and Tommy gets angrier than he's ever seen him, shoves his dad away. TBC in part B

Over the weekend, Adam was forced to the doctor. 

He made the mistake of telling his mom he was using his inhaler too much and now he had to go to the doctor’s. But this mistake ended up being the best thing for him when his doctor put him on a different medication that would better control his asthma. 

Adam was suddenly relieved and excited and he told Tommy when he got back home, sending him a quick text. 

_‘That’s great news! So you won’t need your inhaler as much?’_

_'Hopefully not.’_

_'Can’t wait to find out :)’_

Adam blushed a bit and he smiled a little, his face coloring as he replied,

_'Yeah me either.’_

He threw his phone across his bed as he laid face down, covering his face with his pillow, so embarrassed yet excited that he said that.

That following Monday, he saw Tommy, hugging him hello since he didn’t feel quite right announcing to everyone they were dating. As far as anyone in school knew, they were really good friends. 

“Hey, my dad is going to be gone all day, he won’t be back until ten or so because he’s working a late shift.”

“Oh…”

“So you want to come over? See how your breathing is?”

Adam blushed but said yes.

The day seem to drag and Adam felt like every class last hours and when school was finally over, he met with Tommy and they went to his house.  
He had never gone to Tommy’s house before and Adam was excited. Once they got there, Tommy almost seemed a little embarrassed to let him in, the house a little messy and dark.

“It’s just me and my dad and…I try to clean up but uh…”

“It’s fine, I don’t care. Show me your room.”

Tommy closed and locked the front door as he took Adam to his room. It was a small two bedroom, one story house, Tommy’s room on the other end of the house. Once in his room, Adam looked around, seeing the unmade bed, the clothes on the floor, a typical bedroom. Tommy didn’t seem embarrassed by it this time and he closed the door behind Adam and stepped closer to him, kissing him.

Adam felt nervous but not as if he couldn’t breathe and he took the first step and took off his shirt. Tommy smiled as he did the same thing, pulling Adam close to him, eventually getting him on the bed. 

They kissed deeply, profoundly and Adam’s heart was beating furiously in his chest, his hands shaking but he didn’t want to stop. When Tommy’s hand rested on his stomach, Adam shivered but moved back and slid his own hand down to the button of his jeans, undoing it, telling Tommy silently that it was okay. Tommy took the clue and undid his jeans, slipping his hand inside, touching Adam over his underwear and Adam let out a shaky little sigh.

Adam wanted to return the favor, but his mind couldn’t focus, his entire body shaking, focused on the warmth of Tommy’s hand. Neither one of them heard the front door opening, didn’t hear Tommy’s father stalking through the house, calling out his son’s name asking if he was home. They didn’t hear as the door opened and Tommy’s father stood there for a second. 

“What the fuck is going on here?!”

Adam felt his heart stop as Tommy sat up fast.

“You weren’t supposed to be home yet!”

“Well sorry to break up your little party! Get up you little faggot!”

Adam was terrified and he got up, managing to grab his shirt, trying to put it on when he felt Tommy’s father grab his arm, yanking him out, Tommy running behind him.

“Leave him alone!”

“I won’t tolerate this shit in my house Tommy! I especially won’t let this little queer stay and pretty himself up before he leaves!”

Adam felt the panic race through him and he didn’t even get a chance to grab bis bag, his breathing suddenly becoming difficult as he started to feel an attack coming on. 

“Let him go, he can’t breathe!”

“Good, so long as he dies on the sidewalk and not in my house! No way I’m letting some fairy die on my floor!”

Adam couldn’t breathe, he felt like he was about to collapse and as he was shoved outside to the porch, he could see Tommy shoving his father away, his shirt back on as he shouted something but Adam couldn’t think anymore, his heart racing and he started to fear the worse until Tommy grabbed his bag and helped Adam up and dug through his bag to find his inhaler. He gave it to Adam as he continued shouting at his father, letting Adam recover as Tommy went back in to get his things.

While he couldn’t hear every word, he was relieved to have his inhaler, breathing slowly, doing his best to recover, listening to the fight going on inside as he sat on the porch.


	786. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Part B Tommy gets Adam calmed down, in his car, gets him breathing again. Tommy confesses his dad is an alcoholic, that he's been abusive in the past. Adam tells Tommy he can stay over whenever he wants, invites him for that night, and sneaks Tommy into his room, cuddles him all night. It's the first time they fool around and he doesn't feel nervous or short of breath at all.

It felt like it was hours before Adam stopped feeling dizzy and able to breathe again. But just as he started feeling better, Tommy stepped out. He had the rest of Adam’s things, his shoes, his bag, his hoodie and Tommy was dressed too. He helped Adam get his things on and then helped him to his feet as they began to walk. Adam felt too weak to walk, but he didn’t want to stay on the porch anymore. He felt fortunate that Tommy was holding him up as they walked but once they got about a block away, Adam said,

“Tommy…I can’t walk anymore.”

Tommy looked at him and said,

“Okay…sorry.”

They sat down on the curb and Adam sighed, feeling better now that he could sit again. It was quiet for a little while until Adam sighed a little and said,

“So…that’s what you meant when you said that about your dad.”

Tommy scoffed a little.

“Yeah…understatement.”

Adam nodded and looped his arm around Tommy’s and just waited.

Eventually, Tommy started talking.

“He’s a drunk. He was abusive before…he always tries but since I got older and started wrestling, he really can’t lay a hand on me anymore. But it still sucks living with him.”

“I’m sorry.”

Tommy was quiet and looked down, feeling embarrassed. Adam leaned his head on his shoulder and said,

“You can always come to my house. Any time you want. I’ll tell my mom about us.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to. You need a safe place to stay.”

Tommy leaned his head against Adam’s.

“Thank you.”

“Why don’t you come over tonight?”

“Tonight?”

“Yeah…I’ll sneak you in.”

Tommy laughed a little.

“I’m surprised by you.”

Adam smiled and held onto him a little longer.

That night, Adam snuck Tommy into his room after his mom went to bed. Tommy seemed quiet and nervous, like Adam usually felt. He let Tommy undress, down to his boxers and Adam did the same. They got into his bed and Adam held onto him, feeling Tommy do the same. He didn’t ask about Tommy’s dad. He didn’t ask anything. He was just happy that Tommy was there with him. 

“I’m glad you came.”

“I’m glad you asked me to come over.”

Adam smiled, not all feeling nervous for once. He felt comfortable being mostly naked with Tommy in his bed, feeling his warm hands on his back, on his hair, his heart beating against him. He softly whispered to him,

“Tommy? Have you ever done this before?”

“What? Slept with someone like this?”

“Yeah.”

“No. I never dated anyone before.”

“Me either. But I guess that goes without saying right?”

He gave a nervous laugh as he heard Tommy chuckle a bit. He closed his eyes, feeling safe in his arms when he heard Tommy say,

“I saw you…all the time. During all my matches. I always wondered why you were there…why you showed up and never said anything. You were always by yourself. You never cheered either but you always smiled when I won.”

“You saw me?”

“Yeah.”

“I was shy…”

“I know. That’s why when I saw you leaving that night, I had to stop you. I’m glad I did.”

Adam smiled.

“Me too. Though it was still really embarrassing.”

Tommy held him a little tighter.

“I never minded.”


	787. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: A's been working really hard for weeks but he gets zero respect & everyone still treats him like shit. One day, Captain E gets mad about something & yells at A, embarrassing him in front of everyone. A's livid. E goes looking for him after he doesn't come to bed that night & when he finds him, A tells him something like "You think I'm going to cuddle you after you treat me like shit? Fuck that I'm getting off next port!" and E feels bad. Apologies with kisses, please.

Weeks of being out on the sea, Arthur finally began to get the hang of the pirate life. He worked as hard as he could and though he often got a slight nod of approval from Yusuf and the captain, the rest of the crew often jeered at him, mocked him, made his life all the more difficult. 

He kept going anyway, wanting more than anything to prove himself to everyone, but especially himself. 

One day, he was in the middle of mopping, running down a list of things he still had to do in his head when he heard Yusuf call him over. There was an approaching storm and they had to batten down the hatches before it got to be too late. Arthur had to work fast, pulling ropes, tying knots and tying down canons. It was hard to work so fast and as the seas became more unstable, it became twice as difficult. 

The storm was on them before they knew it and the entire crew was doing its best to prepare and brace it. Arthur was scared, he had never faced a storm at sea like that and he was also doing his best to work as fast as he could. As a wave suddenly crashed into the side of the ship, the knot Arthur had been working on to keep a canon tied down slipped out of his hands, burning him at the same time and the other rope holding the canon back snapped, causing commotion among the crew as they struggled to catch it before it broke through the other side of the ship or hurt someone. 

“What the hell are you doing?!”

Arthur heard Eames roar at him over the rage of the storm, the rain beating down on them.

“It was an accident, the rope came right out of my hands!”

“Now is not the the time to screw up! You should know better! If you’re still acting like that little posh boy after all this time, I might as well dump you off at the next port! Now get to work!”

Arthur felt embarrassed and furious not only screwing up, but being yelled at by the captain and in front of the entire crew after he worked so hard. He heard snickering and straight out laughter as he turned and went to work again.

By night fall, the storm was still passing over them, but now everyone was heading to sleep. When Eames returned to his cabin, he found it empty and he wondered where Arthur could be. There was no one on deck, the rain made sure of that so he went below deck to see if he could find him and after some searching, he came across Yusuf.

“He’s in the storage room with the crates.”

“What the hell is he doing there?”

“Making a room for himself it seems.”

Eames thanked him and went to the bowels of the ship where among the crates and food stuffs and weapons were kept and there, way in the back, hidden in the shadows where only beams of light from above, was Arthur. Eames held onto one of the columns of the ship as he said,

“What are you doing here? It’s time for bed.”

Arthur scoffed as he looked at him.

“I know what time it is. I’m already in bed.”

“You can’t sleep here. It’s damp and full of rats.”

“I rather sleep with rats then you.”

Eames felt a bit surprised as he raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? What’s with the attitude?”

“You think it’s okay to just treat me like that in front of everyone? As long as I’ve been here, I’ve never seen you tear into anyone like you did that to me today and now you want me to go to bed to cuddle you?”

He scoffed in disgust and then he shook his head.

“I’m getting off on the next port. I’m going home.”

“Arthur…”

“You’re right, I’m just some posh boy. I can’t do this anymore.”

Eames sighed, walking closer to him, sitting beside him as he looked up, seeing a partial view of the sky above them, rain still dripping through. When he sat down, he realized why Arthur was sitting where he was sitting. He ignored it though as he said,

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get so angry with you.”

“It’s fine. I’m still going home.”

“I don’t want you to go home.”

“You never wanted me here anyway. Half your crew hates me, the other half just wants to rape me. I might as well go home.”

“I do want you here.”

“You just want to fuck me.”

“At first. But I see the progress you’re making. And you love it here.”

“I love being treated like a slave, being yelled at, being made fun of. Yeah…fun.”

“I didn’t mean to make you feel so bad. We all do our fair share of hard work here. And the crew…fuck the crew, most of those dogs I barely know. Everyone gets yelled at here. Except me, because it’s my ship.”

Arthur sighed and finally looked at him.

“Okay.”

“So you’ll stay?”

Arthur nodded. Eames put his arm around him, pulling him close and kissing him.

“I really am sorry. You’re right I never yelled at any of my crew like that and I shouldn’t have done it to you.”

Arthur felt a bit better hearing that.

“Come on, let’s go to bed. It’s cold and wet here.”

Arthur nodded and followed Eames when he stood up and walked back with him to his cabin.


	788. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: can you write some alpha alfie and omega arthur porn? i don't even care what tbh

Alfie worked hard all day and when he was done, he set his pen down and picked up his hat, putting it on as he walked around his desk and went to his coat rack where he got his coat on. He then left his office and began to leave when he was stopped by one of his employees. 

One narrow glare and a snarl let his baker know that Alfie was in no mood to hear anything else.

He went home and when he got there, he was pleased to see Arthur waiting for him.

“Hey there, pup…”

Arthur was making tea in the kitchen, wearing pants and his night shirt. It fell off his shoulder and the sleeves were hanging over his hands and he tugged them up when he saw Alfie.

“Hi.”

“Come here.”

Arthur did as he told, going over to him and instantly being held possessively.  
The tea was forgotten. Everything was forgotten except Alfie bringing Arthur to bed. Since the bloody incident at the bakery, Alfie thought it best to keep Arthur out of the bakery. He was still allowed to visit, to c ome by but he couldn’t work there anymore. It was too distracting for the both of them. But having him at his home was the best thing Alfie could have ever done. Arthur kept home for him, cleaned, cooked and fucked him nearly every single day.

That night was no different. He undressed his boy, Arthur all too willing, eager and happy, unabashed and wanting to show off for Alfie. Alfie undressed himself next and then got on the bed, touching Arthur’s thigh, above, then along the inside, hearing him let out a little sound. When he touched his pucker, he felt him quiver and whine.

“Look at you…sensitive where it matters.”

Arthur smiled a little, pink flooding his face but he happily parted his legs further and then grasped the pillows under his head.

“That’s right, brace yourself pup. I’m going to make such a mess of you.”

Arthur moaned, his eyes rolling shut, his mouth open, Alfie’s name dripping from his mouth as if that was all he ever knew and every time he breathes it out, his voice is wrecked and soft and ravished as much as he is.

Alfie walked the line between gentle and harsh, plundering Arthur in slow starts, then wrecking him as he went along. He bruised and battered Arthur along the way, his hands firm and sure, taking hold of Arthur leaving fingerprints over fingerprints each and every time. Arthur wore them proudly. He felt Alfie’s cock thick and stretching him open and Arthur always wondered if it would fit, marveled at how it fit when it was inside him, loving how it did fit in him. Alfie teasingly called him a slag for his cock and Arthur freely admitted he was. 

He moaned loudly, reaching up to Alfie’s tattooed arms, holding onto him as he felt him thrusting against him, sweat dripping and mingling from the both of them, making Alfie’s beard all the darker as he watched him intently. He grunts, deep and masculine, his teeth looking so much sharper as if he wanted to devour Arthur and kept going, making Arthur feel as if he was going to be split in two.

The orgasm swelled inside him and when it happened, it was explosive and Arthur wanted to sob and he thought he did. Alfie kept going until he came, filling, claiming, marking every bit of Arthur, then staying still as he swelled. Arthur was almost use to it, calm now, breathing softly, deeply, still reveling in his post orgasmic bliss. When Alfie groaned and his breathing was more shallow and steady, he moved his hands from Arthur’s hips and looked down at him, seeing him on his back, his legs open and on either side, his eyes closed as he had a little smile on his face, his arms bent and at his side, come all over his stomach. Alfie settled over him, kissing him, biting at him possessively as he made Arthur put his arms around him.

Arthur smiled, feeling Alfie’s wet beard rub against his skin.

“Pup…”

“Hm?”

“You alright?”

“Uh huh.”

“Good.”

Arthur giggled a little, feeling Alfie still kiss him and when he turned to face him, Alfie devoured his mouth, his hands under him now, strong fingers cupping his shoulders as he lifted him up closer. 

When Alfie was able to move, he sat up and pulled his pants back on, then lit a cigar as Arthur pulled on his night shirt again.

“I’m hungry.” Arthur said.

“Let’s go out then.”

Arthur leaned over to the side of the bed, picking up Alfie’s hat and putting it on as he sat beside him.

“Where we going?”

Alfie exhaled and smiled as he saw Arthur wearing his hat.

“Anywhere you want to go pup.”

He tilted up the rim of his hat and kissed his cheek and Arthur smiled.


	789. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by its-happygladys: King Bruce attacks Talias clan. While everyone fights on the battlefield John stays home. A group of Bruces best warriors including his wife Selina attack the clans home and kidnap John to bring him back. They are not aware that he is married to Bane and stays with him willingly. Bane returns home, after they have been nearly defeated. His home is destroyed and John is missing. Meanwhile John gets into a fight with Bruce about his loyalties and his place in the world. :D

There was word that there was an invasion coming onto Talia’s land and everyone began to prepare for battle. 

Bane prepared himself, a warrior through and through and always at Talia’s side began to go. John worried for him, watching him dress and getting ready to go.

“I’m afraid.”

Bane stopped, settling his shield down as he turned to John.

“Why?”

“I’m afraid because you’re going into battle and we just got married. I don’t want to be a widower.”

Bane gave him a soft looking, pulling John close to him as he kissed him.

“I have never lost a battle. And as glorious as death in battle would be, I need to return to you.”

John smiled a little, getting another kiss before Bane returned to his weapons. Before he left, he looked at John and said,

“Should they pass us…I want you to run. Run and hide somewhere and I’ll find you.”

John nodded as Bane left.

He waited, the others of Talia’s village waiting as well, continuing on with their days as the warriors had gone to battle to keep them safe. As John wrote, hoping for the gods to keep Bane safe, he heard screams and commotion going on outside. He quickly blew out his candle and gathered the wolf cloak Bane had given him, throwing it over his shoulders as he stepped out and looked outside to see some of the villagers running as a clan of opposing warriors. John remembered Bane’s words and turned to run, unsure of where to go, not yet knowing the land but he didn’t get very far when he suddenly stopped by Selena, Bruce’s queen.

“Your highness…”

“John! We found you!”

She was dressed for battle and John realized it was King Bruce’s clan that invaded Talia’s lands. They had not believed he betrayed them, but he had been kidnapped. Selena took John by his hand and ran over to Bruce, the other warriors still looking for John in the other homes.

“Your majesty…”

“John! Thank the gods, you’re alive!”

He embraced John and John felt relief seeing they were well but he knew he had much to explain.

“Your grace, please stop this invasion.”

“We will, now that you’re here and we found you, we can leave.”

John shook his head.

“I can’t leave…”

“Yes you can. You’re safe.”

Bruce gave the command for his group to go and they began to leave, taking John with them, despite his protests. As they left, the king gave the word for the siege to stop and return to the ships. 

In the meantime, Talia, Bane and her forces watched as the king’s warrior’s began retreating. Talia stood in the front, Bane at her side.

“What is happening?”

Bane shook his head, unsure of what was happening as the last of the forces left the battlefield. Then he thought of John back home and he looked at Talia.

“We need to return to the village.”

By the time Bane returned to his home, he saw it empty and John was missing.   
John was struggling to stop the king and queen, fearing panic as they reached the docks. He knew if he didn’t succeed, he would be taken home and he would lose Bane.

“Your majesties please stop! Listen to me!”

“John, we don’t have time for this.” Said Bruce.

“I’m not leaving. I refuse.”

That got their attention as both Bruce and Selena stopped to look at him. Selena sent the warriors ahead as she looked at John, questioning him.

“What do you mean?”

“I haven’t been kidnapped. No one stole me.”

He took a deep breath.

“This is all a misunderstanding. When the queen Talia and her forces first arrived to make peace on our lands, I met her first in command, Bane. We fell in love…and when they were suddenly thrown off our lands…I was on their ships. I was with Bane.”

Bruce looked at Selena and Selena was shocked.

“I stayed here…the queen welcomed me here. Bane kept me safe. We were married…”

“You married him?” Asked Bruce.

John nodded. 

They both sighed, Selena looking distressed.

“John…how could you?”

“I’m sorry your grace. But I love him and I will not leave him.”

Selena touched her husband’s arm as she said,

“This might be a good thing.”

“How?”

“We have a cause for peace. A union between both clans.”

“But we just raided them!”

“I can speak for both sides.” Said John.

Selena urged him to do it.

Bane stalked through the woods, heading towards the sea when he heard voices and then his relief washed over him as he said John.

“John…”

John ran to him, putting his arms around his neck, feeling Bane holding him tightly as he held his shield and sword in the other hand. 

“I’m safe…I was not harmed.”

Bane sighed and then looked up as he saw Bruce and Selena and he tensed up as John said,

“No, Bane…they need to speak with the queen. They only came here to take me home…they were unaware of our marriage.”

Bane was angry but he listened as John spoke.

“Please, beloved….”

Bane lowered his weapon then and nodded as he kept his arm around John and began to walk them back to camp, Bruce and Selena following close behind.

In the hall, Talia listened to John as he explained Bruce and Selena’s reasons for invading Talia’s land. 

“It was simply a misunderstanding your grace. While it was a terrible mistake, this rift between the clans can now be healed. With Bane and I being married, we can unite now.”

Talia sighed deeply and looked at Bruce and Selena as she stood up from her chair and said,

“John is a good man and has been a good man. He married my best warrior whom I trust more than anyone else. If you are willing to make peace for the sake of both our clans, then I am too.”

Bruce and Selena looked at each other and then Bruce nodded, extending his hand out to Talia who accepted it and John felt relief as he went to his husband’s side, feeling him take his hand firmly.


	790. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: So that pic of Arthur but not Arthur's ass? Yeah, got a prompt for that. lol! Eames and Arthur are sharing a hotel room, and he walks in to see Arthur sleeping on his stomach, in a pair of little boxers. He's got one knee crooked up, and the boxers are pulled tight, riding up his PERFECT ass, and Eames can see that he's wearing underwear styled like a jockstrap. It's really hard not to just shove his face in Arthur's ass. Then Arthur wakes up and looks back, and just is like go for it.
> 
> Inspired by [this photo](http://lolahardy.tumblr.com/post/116247083014)

Eames still couldn’t believe Arthur knocked off early. 

He couldn’t blame him, but he couldn’t believe it. Arthur was anything but lazy though the job had been painfully stressful and wearing. So, really he couldn’t blame Arthur for finishing fast and going back to the hotel room.

They were sharing rooms this time, the floor nearly booked up so they were left with no other option. Neither of them minded sharing, they had engaged in a mild flirtation for years and Eames wondered if this job would be the step that would get them over a mild flirtation to something more solid. 

When Eames got back to the room, he yawned as he dipped his room key in the slot and then pushed down the handle to let himself in. When he stepped in, he threw his coat on the first chair he saw and then kicked off his shoes. He hated dressing anything but comfortably but he liked to keep the professional air about him when around Arthur. He began to unbutton his shirt, untucking it when he got half way down and then he stopped altogether when he saw Arthur on one of the two twin beds they shared.

He was laying on his stomach, his head in the nest of pillows he bunched under himself, his knee drawn up, legs apart. But it was what he was wearing that made Eames stop in his tracks. Aside from the nearly sheer white t-shirt, he had on tiny little loose boxer shorts that were riding up from his position. What really caught Eames’ attention was the slender little strap that was peeking out from below the leg hole of the shorts, right below his cheek. Arthur already had a wonderful ass, firm, high, round - as if Arthur spent any free time he had doing squats. His thighs were thick as well, strong and nothing on him jiggled. Eames sighed undoing his pants and taking them off, standing in his underwear and his shirt, just watching him sleeping.

He thought of the filthiest things he would do to that ass. He would give his tongue a home in there, his teeth would be permanently indented in the perfectly peach shaped cheeks, his head would probably hurt from where Arthur would crush it  between his thighs and he would be perfectly okay with that. He leaned down to take off his socks and finish unbuttoning his shirt, getting hard as he just admired the shape of Arthur’s behind, tilting his head to get a different view, wanting very much to touch him but he had no permission so he would just ogle quietly. 

Arthur shifted then, lowering his leg, making his ass seem all the more pert now that he was laying down flat and he turned his head, opening his eyes as he saw Eames. He stretched a little, his muscles defining around his thighs as he asked,

“When did you get in?”

His voice was still heavy with sleep, his hair tousled and loose and he was as sexy as Eames had ever seen him.

“Just a minute ago.”

Arthur nodded and noticed the erection tenting in Eames’ boxer briefs. He smiled a little as looked back at Eames’ face.

“Happy to see me.”

It wasn’t even a question and Eames laughed softly, looking down and then back up.

“Yeah.”

“You can do something about it if you want.”

“Yeah?”

Arthur nodded and Eames couldn’t believe he was being allowed to…of all the times he had ever dreamed of this going…it was actually happening. He settled on top of Arthur’s thighs first, just settling his hands on top of each cheek first, letting his hands smooth over and he could feel the straps of the jockstrap like underwear Arthur was wearing under his palms and fingertips. The material was soft and silky but so was Arthur’s skin and when he was ready to peel back the boxers, he nearly shot his load when Arthur’s back dipped and he lifted his ass up to allow the removal of the shorts. Eames moved back, his mouth hungry as he watched the silk slide down his bare thighs, then Arthur got to his knees to get them off and he waited.

Eames nearly lost himself at the sight and he took a deep breath, sitting up on his knees as he gently had Arthur move his legs apart. Eames slid his hands up Arthur’s inner thighs, grateful for the jockstrap like underwear exposing what he wanted and keeping the rest of Arthur’s goods out of sight. He felt like if he saw everything now he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back from rutting him wildly like an animal. He wanted to take his time, to enjoy every bit of this moment. He parted him slowly and he heard Arthur’s soft breathing hitch for a moment. He let his fingers run along his pucker, watching him tense and then relax before his broad, wet tongue found his place over it. Arthur moaned and nearly fell from that first swipe and Eames had just started.

He licked slowly, his fingers rubbing and never penetrating, his free hand holding Arthur up as he moved back, biting him gently - more like pressing his teeth to tender skin before going back to his hole, pressing the blunted tip inside him. He kept going, wet and messy, fucking him open with his tongue, back and forth, back and forth, again and again as Arthur sobbed and writhed, his thighs shaking to hold himself up, his grip white knuckled on the pillows under him and Eames hummed at times, moving back to wipe his face off but immediately returning to continue.

When he finally let his finger press inside him, holding him open just the slightest bit, Arthur let out a guttural shout, cursing and whining. Eames only let go of his waist to touch him over the cloth of his underwear, rubbing him in time with his tongue and felt the sudden wetness expand and Arthur was panting furiously. He sat up as he lowered Arthur down at the same time and he licked his lips, enjoying the taste of him on his tongue. Arthur groaned, looking over his shoulder.

“Fuck…Eames.”

“I will gladly do that to you anytime you want.”

“Good because you will be doing that to me often.”

Arthur slowly turned on his back, hooking his thumbs into the side of his underwear and tugging it down as far as he could before Eames helped him.

“Would you fuck me in ten minutes?”

“Yes. While I wait for that, I’ll lick you clean.”

Arthur gave a breathy little laugh, pulling his shirt up to his chest as he said,

“Okay.”

It turned out, Arthur didn’t need ten minutes.


	791. Bronson/Neil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Bronson/Neil sequel - A new inmate is transferred to the prison. He's used to being top dog and doesn't think Bronson is as tough as the rumors say, so he tries to take Neil as his own wife. Bronson finds out and destroys the guy. Later he claims Neil and marks him so everyone knows who he belongs to.

They lived a good existence, despite being in prison. Neil was happy being Charlie’s wife, taken care of and adored. Charlie was a good man to him and anytime anyone dared to pick a fight or steal Neil away, Charlie was good at putting them back in their place.

It was a few months after Neil arrived and lived as Charlie’s wife, a new prisoner was transferred in. Charlie had heard of this new prisoner - some high ranking prisoner named Jones. There were just rumors about this man but Charlie didn’t worry about him.

When Jones arrived, Neil saw him, watching the prison spread out around him, quiet and curious. Neil didn’t watch him for too long however, he knew men like Jones would eventually try and fail after coming after Charlie.

While Neil did the laundry a few days later, he heard someone coming in and was surprised to see Jones coming in alone and without laundry in his hands. Neil looked down at his own bundle, putting the rest in the wash as he heard,

“You’re Neil aren’t you sweetpea?”

Neil gave him a look and went back to his and Charlie’s laundry.

“You’re Bronson’s bitch aren’t you?”

Neil still ignored him until he felt Jones touch his cheek and he flinched back.

“Don’t.”

“Wouldn’t you want to be my missus?”

“No. Leave me alone because if he finds out what you’re insinuating, he’ll break you in half.”

Jones laughed.

“I doubt that highly sweetheart. Why don’t you come with me?”

Neil stepped back. He had known Johns like this. They came off all sweet and nice and the moment they were rejected, they’d turn violent. He cut a quick glance at the door behind Jones and Jones himself was a large man, powerful though he knew Charlie could easily take him. Neil however…he knew he was in trouble if he didn’t get out of there. He knew his best chance was to talk to him calmly and as rationally as possible.

“Look, I’m happy with Charlie…he’s protective of me.”

Jones chuckled but it wasn’t in amusement. It sounded dark.

He hardly had a chance to react when Jones took him by the throat, pinning him to the machines behind them. Neil flinched and he felt the fear running through him cold and making him clammy as he struggled to breathe. 

“Come on, cookie. Come with me.”

Neil snarled at him, struggling to get free. With the little bit of air he could get in, he said,

“You’ll regret this…”

Jones just laughed and took Neil into the furthest part of the laundry room, behind one of the machines. Even if someone did walk in, no one would stop him and Neil knew it. All he could do was brace himself and wait for it to be over.

Charlie had long returned to his cell after his gym time. He was waiting, wondering where Neil was and when he saw their clothes were missing, he figured he was doing a wash. But when he took much longer than anticipated, he began to grow worried.

When Neil did return, laundry basket in hand, he saw him looking down, looking worried and ashamed.

“Where you been?”

“Laundry…”

When Neil set the basket down, Charlie saw the bruises on his wrists. He stood up, his anger already bubbling as he made Neil look up at him. He saw the marks at his throat, the cut on his lip and he took a deep breath, letting it out through his nose as he felt his mouth draw into a tight line.

“Who did this.”

It wasn’t a question, it was more of a demand and Neil felt so dirty and embarrassed.

“Jones. He…raped me.”

Charlie huffed and Neil crossed his arms in front of him as he looked down.

“Are you mad at me?”

Charlie sighed and pulled Neil close to him, running his hand through his hair.

“Nah…not with you, pet.”

“I tried to make him leave me alone…”

“He wasn’t gonna. He was waiting for you to be alone.”

Neil had felt more worried that Charlie would turn him away more than the fact that he had just been assaulted. 

“Go shower, love. Change your clothes. Wear something of mine if you want.”

He let Neil go and began to leave as Neil looked at him.

“Charlie?”

He didn’t answer him.

It didn’t take long for Charlie to track down Jones, finding him in the common room playing cards. Jones saw him as he smiled broadly at him. 

“Well, well, well…if it ain’t the famous Bronson. Not too famous since I had a go at his missus.”

He only got most of a laugh out before Charlie took the first swing, knocking Jones out of his seat. Charlie was on top of him in a matter of seconds, his fist coming down on Jones’ face again and again and again and he didn’t stop until all that was left was pulp. 

The officers came too late and removed Charlie, taking him away while the others attended to what was left of Jones. 

Charlie was put in solitary confinement for a while. In the mean time, Neil waited and waited and was grateful when no one else from their block, much less Jones approached him. When Charlie returned, Neil was relieved, putting his arms around him, feeling Charlie lift him up.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too pet.”

“I didn’t know what happened to you.”

“Solitary. I don’t know if Jones is alive.”

Neil hung onto him a little tighter. 

Once alone that night, Charlie reclaimed what was his. Neil willingly gave himself over, having put his attack from Jones out of his mind. He felt satisfied in fact, knowing that his words were right, he did regret it. He knew the damage that Charlie was capable of inflicting on someone and he knew that if somehow, Jones did survive, he knew he wouldn’t be able to lay a finger on Neil ever again. 

“I wanna put my mark on you.”

Neil smiled, having felt Charlie bite and suck marks into him all night. They lay in their cot now, Charlie behind him, holding onto him possessively as if someone would come and try to take Neil from him then and there.

“You did already.”

“Something more permanent.”

“Like a tattoo?”

“Yeah.”

Neil thought for a moment, wondering if he could tolerate being marked, branded like cattle. But he knew he would be safe and he couldn’t tolerate another attack like Jones again.

“Okay.”

The next morning, Neil tolerated the pain and irritation of having Charlie pin prick his initials into Neil’s forearm. It was somewhere everyone could see, the initials obvious to anyone. It wasn’t very large, but it was noticeable. When Charlie was done, Neil winced a bit, hurting but happy he had done this. Charlie kissed the space above it as he said,

“There you are. All mine.”

Neil smiled.

“All yours.”


	792. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: How about some other pirate stealing Arthur and Eames having to fight for him?

Things got a lot better after Arthur stood up to Eames. The captain treated him no better, no worse than the rest of the crew except at night when he welcomed Arthur into his bed for sleep.

The cuddling was a bonus. As much as Arthur tried to keep to himself at night, every morning, he would wake up in Eames’ arms, his cheek pressed against his chest, Eames’ hands on his back and in his hair. Sometimes Arthur was hard, other times he wasn’t completely hard but either way, it was getting more difficult to resist Eames’ advances.

One day as Arthur did his chores, he looked up to see something in the distance and he quickly ran to Eames as he said,

“Captain, there’s ships in the distance.”

Eames turned to where Arthur was pointing while Yusuf held up an lens, looking through it as he said,

“He’s right captain. They’re coming towards us fast. Colors not yet shown but they don’t look like navy.”

“Prepare for a fight then lads.”

The entire crew cheered.

As everyone prepared for battle, Eames took Arthur to his cabin and put him in it.

“Stay here. Whatever happens.”

“But-”

“Hide.”

Arthur didn’t get another chance to argue as Eames slammed the door behind him and Arthur decided to lock it and then pressed his ear to the door, listening. 

It wasn’t long before the sounds of battle filled the air, canons blasting, swords crossing, guns firing and the shouts of men in fights and dying following. Arthur was worried and he feared the worse, he feared for Eames and as listened, there was a sudden thud on the door that threw Arthur back onto the floor. He crawled towards the bed and hid under it, not risking someone breaking through and just as he pulled his foot underneath, the door gave way. He was quiet, wondering if he would be found, curled up to make himself as small as possible. He closed his eyes, breathing through his nose because he felt his mouth would be too loud, he heard,

“Well what do we have here…”

He gasped as he felt hands pulling him out and he saw it was not his crew, but other pirates. He struggled, afraid but too stubborn to go quietly, especially as he was being dragged out of Eames’ room.

He shouted, feeling the other pirates wrap rope around him as he looked around for Eames, seeing him fighting still and he shouted again, knowing the rest of the crew wouldn’t care if he was taken - in fact they would be relieved so he screamed and screamed until his captures gagged him and began to head towards the other ship. He knew what would happen if he was taken and he struggled every inch of the way, making it as difficult as he could until he felt a sudden and powerful blow to the back of his head and he went down.

The pirates lifted him up and carried him overhead when Eames saw them, running over and running his sword through one, then the other as he took Arthur back, shoving the last one overboard. He was furious that they attempted to steal him away, furious that they hurt him. 

“Captain!”

He looked over to see Yusuf and Eames gave the command,

“Kill them all!”

His crew shouted and continued the onslaught and even as the opposing ship tried to flee, canons were fired and men shot and run through until the last one was dead.

Eames brought Arthur back to his cabin, untying him and sighing deeply as Yusuf came to his cabin.

“They’re gone captain. We just have the mess on board.”

“Fine.”

“You were distracted by this boy.”

Eames looked at him angrily as he said,

“Don’t start. Just clean up this mess and get someone to repair my door. Make sure the rest of the crew is fine, patch up those who aren’t.”

“Aye, aye captain.”

Yusuf left and Eames continued watching over Arthur.


	793. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: John is Ra's personal slave and dancer. After another successful takeover, the League has a big celebration. He allows John to dance with the unspoken rule that no one is allowed to touch him. Being mesmerized by John's dancing, no one seems to notice the way he and Bane are looking at each other. Except Ra's.

The League had made its return and Ra’s Al Ghul was very pleased.  
The crowd of ninjas gathered in the main hall as their leader praised them, spoke to them in a way that made each person feel as if Ra’s was speaking to them personally. Among them, was Talia, Ra’s daughter, his pride and joy and a ninja trained like the rest of them. 

The celebration in the headquarters was ready to start now that everyone had returned from a successful raid and once everyone settled, food and drink served, Ra’s Al Ghul clapped his hands and let out the dancers. 

Talia sat at her father’s side while her father’s most prized warrior, Bane sat on the other. He was quiet as he was powerful and even when the dancers came out, Bane remained eating, looking down at his dishes as the rest of the warriors howled and applauded. 

One of the dancers was a young man who only stayed in front of Ra’s Al Ghul, a slender lovely young man who danced for Ra’s. Talia looked at him, noticing his mostly covered face, his bare torso, loose pants and bare feet. He had the same henna markings on his hands that the other dancers and rings on his fingers, gifts from her father. She noticed her father looking at him, pleased, like a hunter showing off his kill and she knew that her father owned him like a possession. 

No one was allowed to touch Ra’s dancer. Most were hardly allowed to look at him and Ra’s was proud of his men for being entertained by others. He watched John, seeing his eyes cast down as he turned, lifting his arms overhead and he was about to say something to Bane, turning to him and was surprised to see his eyes cut away quickly as if he had been looking at John. His amusement was cut short as he felt his temper flare then he calmed it.  
Bane would not betray him, dare to take anything that Ra’s didn’t offer and he had never offered John. John was his, his slave, his dancer, his property and even if Ra’s didn’t lay a finger on him, John was still his to do with as he saw fit.

“Bane…” Ra’s started and saw his warrior looking at his food still.

“Yes?”

“Are you not enjoying the festivities?”

“I am.”

Ra’s couldn’t read Bane. He had a hard time doing so most time because Bane concealed his mind better than any warrior Ra’s Al Ghul had ever trained.   
When the celebration was over, Ra’s sent John back to his room and he watched as Bane left in the opposite direction. He then looked at his daughter and said,

“I do not like the way Bane looked at John.”

Talia crossed her arms and shrugged.

“Bane is not interested in anyone. Just the fight.”

“I hope, my daughter, for his sake you’re right.”

Ra’s still had council to take and while he did, Bane took advantage of his distraction to see John. it had been some time, any moment he could steal, he would as he was smitten with the dancer. John was in Ra’s possession and John had revealed that the older man had never done anything to him, but he forbade him to be near anyone else. Bane had dared to approach him, dared to touch him, dared…

He pulled John out of his room, taking him out of the League’s quarters, bringing him to caves miles away. It was private and warm when a fire was started, warm in the blankets and quilts and hay that had been placed there, warm in Bane’s arms.

“We’ll be caught one day. And if we are…Ra’s Al Ghul will kill us both.” Said John.

Bane knew that all too well.

“Then let’s run.”

John knew of Bane’s devotion to the League, to Ra’s Al Ghul and his daughter, to everything the League stood for. He was surprised to hear that.

“We couldn’t.”

“We could. I’ll make sure you’re safe.”

“And you?”

“I’ll worry about myself long after I remove you from here.”

John didn’t like that and he clung to Bane, not wanting to think of it.


	794. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: pirate au where the men are jeering at A while he works & ask him if he likes getting fucked by the captain, & A is all calm like "sure" even tho he hasn't yet. & the pirates all quiet down cause they weren't expecting that so they try to save face & tell A that makes him a pussy & a whore & A just kinda squints at them & is like "u sure E likes u more than he likes me?" later at dinner, the men joke w/ E that he should get rid of A & he's like "u kidding me mate? i'd sell the lot of u for him!"

Arthur was working one morning, tired still, his muscles aching from the scrubbing but he did it without complaint and worked from one end of the ship, to the other.

As he did, he heard the constant snickering and laughs of the other crew members. They didn’t think too highly of Arthur and questioned their captain’s decision to keep on a little posh boy. So they did everything they could to make his job more difficult, giving him additional chores, making messes, jeering at him whenever they could.

That morning was no different though Arthur had learned to tune them all out as he carried his pail and mop, working on the deck. 

“Hey, posh boy!”

Arthur ignored them. The crowd of them resting on the sides of the ships, some smoking, others just laughing, watching, waiting. One of them called out again.

“Posh boy!”

Arthur wasn’t sure if they chose to ignore his name or just didn’t know it. He sighed and looked up.

“What?”

He recognized the one pirate shouting at him, Nash. 

“You like being fucked by the captain every night? You’re real quiet.”

The crowd of them laughed and Arthur rolled his eyes and shrugged.

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

He returned to his work. He never played their games, he just figured they were going to think and assume anything they wanted, no matter what Arthur said to the contrary so he just went with it. The crowd grew quiet and Arthur felt a little smug he was able to shut them down without much effort. There were whispers of confusion among them before Nash retorted,

“So you’re happy being his private little whore eh? Like being the captain’s slag? Just the hole he can stick his cock in for relief?”

The laughter resumed and Arthur shook his head, ignoring them though the jeers and mockery continued. Arthur then stopped, putting his hand on his hip as he held the mop with the other as he asked,

“And if I am, at least he likes me better than the lot of you.”

The crew again got quiet and Arthur moved along.

That night at dinner, before Arthur finished up and was able to eat, Eames came into the hall, ready to grab his meal for the day when Nash and the rest of his crew were already eating. Nash stood as he got out of the way as he asked,

“Captain. How’s this evening going for you?”

“Well enough.”

Eames didn’t have a captain’s table. He sat along his men and ate, sometimes talking to them if the mood struck him. He was tearing off some bread when he heard the crew talking about Arthur. He was use to their comments, their suggestions, their advice and this time, they joked with him, saying he was doing a good job at keeping the ship clean and Eames’ bed warm.

They laughed and Eames chuckled a bit as he ate, shaking his head. 

“I’m sure if he wasn’t good at both them things, the captain would have pitched him overboard ages ago!” Nash said.

The hall laughed and Eames did too as he gathered his food and stood.

“Even if he wasn’t good at both, I’d still keep him because one of him is worth the lot of you, especially you Nash since you’re not much good of anything but eating and hoarding space.”

The hall laughed, this time at Nash’s expense as Eames left the hall to return to his cabin. There, he saw Arthur was cleaning off his hands before he went to go eat and Eames stopped him, giving him the rest of his food instead.

“What about you?”

“I haven’t got much of an appetite.”

“Oh…”

Arthur took the bowl of stew and bread and sat down, grateful to get something in his belly. When he finished, he set aside the empty bowl and saw Eames was laying in his bed already, comfortable and watching him.

“What?”

Eames smiled and shook his head.

“Nothing. Come here.”

“I haven’t changed.”

“It’s fine. Come here.”

So Arthur did, feeling the weight of Eames’ arm settled over him and he grew drowsy.

“I should change. I don’t want to get your bed filthy.”

Eames smiled and let him go, watching Arthur undres, seeing some of his modesty had left. When he was done, he got back in bed and didn’t bother to keep to himself this time, rolling over to Eames and cuddling him closely as he looked up, waiting for his kiss. Eames gave it to him and then held onto him as he let Arthur sleep.


	795. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by l-infiniment-grand: A little bit of lightness in this kinda heavy The Virgin King AU:)despite Arthur being determined to never marry and living his love with eames as much as he can, business is business and the rest of his council advises him to consider the proposal of the Duke of Anjou, the French King's brother, which could appease England and France relations + give England a precious ally. The Duke of Anjou comes to court and the more he courts A the more jealous E gets, which everyone starts to notice...

“Your grace, the Duke of Anjou would make a wonderful alliance. As a spouse, he could secure our foothold.”

Arthur had been tired of being avoiding the subject of marriage. He didn’t want to get married, he had no interest in it because he loved Eames. He wanted to marry his Earl but the country would oppose, his council would oppose - there was no security in the marriage with the Earl of Lancaster. And besides, turning down the Duke of Anjou’s courting might cause an upset.

“I am married, council. To England.”

Arthur’s council frowned and sighed as they heard Arthur repeat himself again and again.

“Your grace, the duke wants very much to marry you.”

“And that is all good and well, but I refuse.”

Arthur had refused marriage and in secret, seen Eames. He had given up - privately, his title of the Virgin King to consummate his marriage to Eames. He loved him and only wanted him but now he was being pressured to marry for the sake of his country. England needed an alliance with France, their terms has been uneasy for years, even before Arthur took the throne. Impending wars and uneasiness with neighboring countries was forcing Arthur’s hand to take a foreign spouse. 

In the privacy of his chambers, he sobbed softly against Eames, feeling him comfort him as best he could.

“It’s coming to the point where I have no choice.”

While Arthur was iron and steel before his court, in front of Eames, he was soft and tender. Eames didn’t know what to say. His selfish mind told Arthur to avoid it at all costs, to never marry anyone else, that they belonged together. But the more rational side understood that it was not Arthur’s choice for very much longer and that this would be better for the country. Either way, Eames held onto him and said nothing, letting Arthur vent. 

The French king’s brother, the Duke of Anjou soon arrived in Arthur’s court with all intent to court. Arthur had not said yes, had not said no either though his council was advising him strongly not to turn him away. Arthur had resolved that he would not marry this duke, but he would listen and be cordial. No sense in forgetting one’s manners.

There was a party to welcome the duke and in that party, Arthur met the duke, knowing he was there to court him. He talked with him and was polite, danced with him a few times and all the while, he could feel Eames’ jealous gaze from wherever he was in the room.

The stayed and there were meetings and events and dinners, all the while, the duke doing his best to woo Arthur. Arthur was unsure of how to inform the duke that he had no intentions of being married. All the while, Eames’ jealousy was becoming more and more obvious and Arthur knew he had to move fast - should they be discovered by a careless mistake. 

He was taken for a walk through the gardens by the duke, the both of them polite and kind to each other.

“Your highness, a marriage between the two of us would work for not only both of our sake but for our countries as well.”

Arthur nodded and listened and when the duke took his hand, he looked at him.

“It would be a fine match.”

“It would be…but I must be frank with you. I have no intention of marriage. I never have. My only concern has always been with England. I would love to maintain a civil union between us. My deepest apologies for making you come all the way here for nothing.”

The duke looked disappointed but then sighed and said,

“I understand. A friendly union would be good as well. May I ask, why you have no intention to marry?”

“I have chosen to remain married to my country. A spouse would be a division in my attention I cannot afford.”

The duke nodded.

There were already whispers, already talk and words about the Earl being jealous and displeased. By the time the Duke of Anjou left - on pleasant terms, the talk only increased. Arthur’s council was displeased he had turned down the offer of marriage, but they were happy that there was an alliance. Arthur had to wait for a moment to get Eames alone and once he did, he saw his beloved was angry with him.

“I’m not engaged.”

He shook his head, watching Eames bite at his bottom lip, to keep back his bitter words.

“I turned the duke, I explained that marriage was not something I needed, just his allience. ”

Eames took a breath and looked at Arthur.

“You’re not engaged.”

Arthur smiled a bit.

“I’m not. I’m already married.”

Arthur approached him, putting his arms around him, feeling Eames holding onto him tightly.

“I would not be unfaithful to my spouse.”

Eames sighed softly.

“I was afraid this pressure would be too much and you would bow to it.”

“I am not king for no reason.”

Eames smiled a bit, hiding his face.

“You’re right. I should have known.”


	796. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by dreamcreator01: I really haven't seen anymore Evie/Forrest drabbles in a while so here is one. Can you do more with them finding the baby on the doorstep a few drabbles back? Because they are so sweet! Thank you!

Evelyn took to being a mother far easier than she ever imagined. 

She stayed up with River when he was fussy, she fed him every morning, she changed him and played with him and she was just a far better mother than she ever thought herself capable.

She also had Forrest to help her. He tended to River when she was cooking and more often than not, she would step out from the kitchen and see Forrest fast asleep on her sofa, River sound asleep on his chest. He would play with him, placing his hat on River’s head, laughing a bit as the baby cooed and went to reach for the rim only for Forrest to pull it up and make River explode in a fit of giggles.

River grew very attached to Forrest and whenever Forrest had to leave, River would cry and reach for him. He did eventually calm down, but whenever Forrest returned, River would want to be held by him and would get fussy whenever Forrest set him down.

Evelyn was happy. She had made dinner and played with River and Forrest was spending the night. She set River down and then got into bed, her night gown, long so she had to pick it up before she got on the bed. She laid beside Forrest, cuddling him as she felt him put his arm around her.

“I’m so happy. River is gettin’ so big. He’s just as sweet as pie too. But he misses you all the time.”

“He’ll get use to it.”

“He loves you.”

“I love him too.”

Evelyn bit her lip as she picked her head up a bit and asked,

“Forrest?”

“Hm?”

“I was just wonderin’…”

“What’s that Evie?”

“You know…River misses you when you leave and I was thinking that maybe…you know, for the baby. Maybe you could move in…”

Forrest was quiet for a moment and Evelyn felt a little awkward.

“You don’t have to…it was just a thought.”

“Nah, it’s a good idea Evie. For the baby and all.”

Evelyn smiled, leaning close to him and kissing him.

“Won’t your brothers miss you?”

“We still work together…‘sides not like I’m leaving the town.”

She laughed a little rested her head back down on Forrest’s chest.

“You’re right.”

She was quiet though a smile spread on her face.

“Forrest?”

“Hm?”

“Now I’m really happy.”

“Me too, Evie.”


	797. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Werewolf verse Eames/Arthur: Alpha Eames is watching his very pregnant Omega Arthur clean up their den, while teasingly distracting him at the same time. Smut or fluff or maybe both which ever you prefer.

Arthur was seven months pregnant and yet, he couldn’t be still. 

He was cleaning the house, doing the laundry, doing the dishes, sweeping, then folding the laundry and starting dinner.

Eames didn’t want his pregnant mate to do anything but lay on the sofa and have his feet rubbed, but Arthur wasn’t having any of that. He wore Eames’ sweatpants and his comfortable, grey collage shirt that was fitted tightly over his belly so the words on the shirt were breaking and flaking apart. When Arthur stood long enough, to fold something, to wash the dishes, to start cutting up vegetables, Eames came up behind him, running his hands over his belly.

“Why are you so fussy today?”

He caught Arthur putting in another load as he folded the towels. He was washing everything.

“I don’t know. I don’t feel like being still.”

“You don’t have to clean right now. Or until after the pup is born.”

Arthur smiled a little as he kept going.

“I know. I want to.”

Eames sighed and let him continue.

When Arthur was making dinner, Eames again stopped him, putting his arms around him, kissing his cheek, then his neck, making Arthur giggle a little.

“Eames, you’re going to make me burn dinner.”

“Sorry.”

He continued throughout the day randomly touching Arthur, running his hand down his belly, over his thigh, down his back, through his hair. 

When they finally sat down to eat, Arthur finally felt tired and he complained his feet hurt.

“I’ll take care of the dishes afterwards, love. You can go to bed.”

“Just leave them in the sink and let’s go to bed. You can rub my feet and then fuck me afterwards.”

Eames laughed and nodded.

“Alright, love.”

He took the empty dishes to the sink and then returned to help Arthur, only to see him still sitting. He held his arms out as he whined a little.

“Help me.”

Eames laughed as he helped Arthur up and then carried him to bed, smiling as Arthur nuzzled his neck.

“Thank you.”

“Of course.”

“Still gonna rub my feet?”

“Yes.”

“Still gonna have sex?”

Eames chuckled.

“Yes.”

He noticed as Arthur kicked his feet a little in excitement.


	798. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: how about arranged marriage trope? Eames doesnt want to get married but his father makes him do it. When Eames meets his husband to be, Arthur, he thinks that maybe its not going to be so bad.

“Christ what century are we in?! An arranged marriage?”

Eames was livid, he was so angry he could feel the heat of his body rising as he shouted at his father. His father, who was sitting behind his desk in his home office, didn’t even bother to look up at him from the newspaper he was reading.

“You won’t give me grandchildren so you’ll give me a powerful alliance instead.”

Eames groaned. His father was a powerful man, with powerful connections, not unlike a king. Eames being forced into an arranged marriage was not out of the question and short of being tossed out of his home without a cent to his name, Eames couldn’t back out of it. 

He was surprised when he had told his parents in his teens that he had no interest in women, they took it rather well. Eames thought he was off the hook from having to marry some spoiled little socialite. Instead this was sprung on him. 

He wasn’t sure which was worse.

He did manage to get some details - his betrothed’s name was Arthur. He was a son of one of his father’s connections and he was already well educated with at least two degrees behind him. He wasn’t allowed a picture, just a description of “lovely and elegant” which left a lot to Eames’ imagination. 

He begged his parents to not do this. He begged. He bartered, he threatened, he even tried holding his breath. All arguments went ignored and his parents went on with the marriage arrangements.

The day of his wedding, it was a big - yet private event. The elite of the elite showed up, including Eames’ childhood friend, Mal. There had been hopes for their marriage, until Eames came out and now Mal was engaged to marry Dom Cobb. It wasn’t a bad thing, Mal actually really loved Dom. She sat with Eames as he mentally prepared himself and he groaned.

“I should have just married you.”

She laughed.

“Too late for that.”

“Have you seen him? Do you think he’s cute?”

“I have seen him. I think you’ll like him.”

“That’s not answering my question.”

“Yes, he’s cute.”

Eames sighed, feeling a bit better but the worry was still there.

When he was signaled to go, he waited at the alter, too afraid to meet his soon to be spouse and when he felt someone stand beside him, he swallowed hard and turned slowly to see Arthur.

Oh…

Arthur  _was_  cute. He was about Eames’ height, his hair slicked back, his eyes almond shaped, his skin smooth and flawless. His suit was black with a white shirt and black tie but his tie had a pattern on it which reflected when the light caught it. Eames felt a smile start on his face and when Arthur turned to look at him, Eames mouthed,

“ _Hi_ …”

Arthur fought back a smile as he mouthed back,

“ _Hi._..”

They looked at each other throughout the ceremony and they both looked pleased. Eames couldn’t stop smiling, considering the circumstances, meeting Arthur like this wasn’t half bad. 

Even their first kiss, chaste and a little awkward, still wasn’t bad.

At the reception - technically their first date, during dinner, Eames looked at Arthur and said,

“It’s good to finally meet you.”

“Yeah.”

“I must be honest, I’m not at all disappointed.”

Arthur smiled a bit, looking at his plate.

“Me either.”

“Can’t wait to actually know you better…take you on a proper date.”

Arthur laughed a bit, looking at Eames now.

“Yeah…that’ll be nice.”

Eames grinned. Yeah…this wasn’t so bad at all.


	799. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Dancer sequel - To show his complete ownership of John, Ra's bestows him with fine jewels, scarves, outfits etc. especially in front of Bane to discourage any affair. He thinks it works and things continue as normal. Then Talia secretly catches Bane and John in a passionate embrace.

Where Ra’s Al Ghul had his suspicions, he had doubts that followed. Bane was his best man, his most well trained warrior, his most loyal and silent man. He followed every order, ruthlessly, faithfully - he wouldn’t dare put his hands on something that Ra’s had declared off limits.

Because John was his possession, he chose to remind him how much John belonged to him. He brought him the finest jewels, diamonds, emeralds, rubies - some loose, some embedded in bracelets, necklaces, rings, pendants, chains of platinum, gold and strings of diamonds that John could wrap around his neck and let the strip fall down the valley of his spine, belly chains that fit right above his hip bones. 

He was given fine cashmere scarves, scarves of silk, satin, merino, alpaca and the finest materials conceived. 

He was given all of his favorite foods, fruits, treats, boxes of imported chocolates. 

Boxes of new clothes, shoes, jackets, new bedding, pillows. All for Ra’s to show off his wealth, his ability to make and keep John pampered. To discourage any potential suitors. 

John was grateful for all these things bestowed to him over the weeks and he thanked Ra’s every time a new gift was given to him. The next time he was visited, John was wearing his new gift or using it or eating it. Ra’s Al Ghul was pleased.

When he was sure enough that nothing else was happening, that no one would dare approach his dancer, he began to realx and breathe a little easier.  
What he did not realize was that John was pooling the more expensive things and giving them to Bane to gather funds. John believed Bane when he promised he would take him away, protect him. 

Bane still risked everything when he snuck into John’s room in the depths of the night. He would go in and find ways to get him out, to take him to their cave where they would spend stolen hours. Being among thieves and ninja had given John some ability to sneak whatever he had to, to Bane, passing off jewels and jewelry for him to hide away.

One night, John waited. He waited for Bane to get to him and he sat in his room, in the dark, yawning, fighting back sleep. Then, as silent as the shadows, Bane was there, lifting him from the floor as he put his arms around him, feeling John melt against him. 

“You’re wilting, my love.”

“I’m tired.”

“I was late tonight. I’m sorry.”

John shook his head, covering his mouth as he said,

“I still want to go. Sleeping against you is better than any finery Ra’s could bring me.”

Bane smiled a little as he lifted John up, feeling his arms wrap around his neck to hold onto him. 

“Let’s go then.”

John nodded and let Bane take his hand as they left John’s room and went to leave through passages Bane knew. 

What he failed to see was how at the end of the hall, Talia stood, watching Bane escape with her father’s property and she sighed, leaning against the wall, shaking her head.

In the morning, Bane looked normal, taking his meal alone. Talia walked over to his table, forbidding anyone to sit there as Bane looked at her, confused.

“Princess.”

“Bane. I’m glad I was able to steal a moment alone with you.”

“What can I do for you?”

“Everything.”

Talia had a wicked look in her eye despite the warm smile on her lips. She leaned in close to him as she whispered,

“I saw you with John.”

Bane didn’t react quite the way she wanted him to. He only returned to his meal, taking a mouthful of gruel before answering her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, princess. I was training majority of yesterday, well into the night hours.”

She narrowed her eyes a bit.

“You’re lying.”

“I would never lie to my princess.”

At that moment, Barsad, Bane’s trusted in command approached the table. Talia stopped him from sitting as Bane asked,

“Barsad, what were you doing last night?”

“Training with you, brother.”

Talia couldn’t believe how fluid the lie was, how Barsad, despite not even knowing the conversation, had readily agreed to Bane’s lie. She stood up as she softly said,

“I know what I saw.”

“I’m sure, your grace is mistaken. These things happen.”

She stormed off without another word as Barsad sat down and began to eat. Bane ate quietly, Barsad not asking any questions, but inside Bane’s mind, a storm raged and he worried for John.


	800. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames ends up on a job with Arthur, who is builled and picked on by the others (not dom etc, just randoms) and Eames is kind of suprised at how Arthur just takes it and doesn't stand up for himself, so he does it for him and Arthur is both suprised and flattered.

When Eames took the job with Arthur in Amsterdam, he was looking forward to it. To the location, to seeing Arthur again, to an easy job. But when he got there, he ended up more upset than anything else.

The team wasn’t the usual team, an extractor Eames had heard of, an architect that was new, a chemist Eames had once had an argument with, Arthur and himself. He didn’t think of anything of the job at first, until he started recognizing how the rest of the team seem to be picking on Arthur.

It was subtle at first, just everyone else dropping off notes, research, plans on Arthur’s desk. Eames just thought Arthur was working on the job until he realized he was basically doing everyone else’s job. The chemist wasn’t even bothering to check levels and dosages, Arthur was. The architect wasn’t constructing anything, Arthur was. Arthur was running all sides of the job except Eames’ who was actually pulling his own weight.

When there were meetings, Arthur was ignored and if he wasn’t ignored he was brutally rebuffed. Eames saw how in the meetings, the extractor shot down everyone of Arthur’s ideas and suggestions, even the good ones until Arthur stopped participating altogether. 

Eames wasn’t sure why Arthur was just tolerating this, why he was being so passive and after the chemist and Arthur got into a loud, terrible argument where the chemist was down right insulting and cruel, Eames had enough. He approached Arthur first after the day was over and he helped Arthur out, wading through the paperwork he had.

“Arthur, why are you tolerating this?”

Arthur looked up, tired,  dark circles under his eyes, his hair mussed, stubble growing in around his mouth and on his chin.

“Tolerating what?”

“This. This team, this job. The way they treat you.”

Arthur shrugged, defeated as he sighed.

“You shouldn’t you know. I know you’ve been non confrontational, but this is absurd.”

“I don’t want to start any trouble.”

Eames frowned.

The next time they all gathered, the extractor going over the outline of the job, Arthur raised his hand, politely interrupting as he said,

“If we don’t put in an escape route on the second level house, should something go wrong, we’ll be in trouble.”

The extractor rolled his eyes and the chemist sighed loudly as the architect said,

“Well you should have put one in.”

“No one told me we were changing the plan.”

“No one changed the plan! You just weren’t paying any attention.”

“Alright, that’s enough.”

Eames stood up, closing his notebook. 

“All of you have been screwing over the best point I’ve ever known and I’ve had just about enough with the way all of you have been dumping on him. Fuck this job, fuck the lot of you. I hope you all can carry this without Arthur to kick around.”

He gestured Arthur to follow and Arthur did, gathering his things as Eames went to his desk and began packing up his stuff. Arthur looked a little relieved as he softly asked,

“Why did you stand up for me?”

“You needed someone to stand up for you. Come on, I’ll take you out for a drink.”

Arthur smiled a little, gathering his things.

“Thank you for this…”

“Of course, love.”

Arthur nodded, following Eames as they both left.


	801. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Pre-Inception: Dom keeps trying to get Arthur to date one of Mal's friends, but Arthur keeps refusing, one day when he and Eames are alone, Arthur comes out to him.

“Come on, Arthur! She’s a total catch! She’s one of Mal’s friends from Paris.”

Arthur shook his head as he felt a little warm around his collar.

“No thanks. Really Dom, I’m not looking for anyone right now.”

Arthur was young, still training in the dreamshare with his best friend Dom Cobb. He felt nervous and awkward sometimes, but he felt he covered it rather well. Since Dom started dating their professor’s daughter, Mal, Dom had been trying his damnest to get Arthur hooked up too. He was listing all of Mal’s girlfriends and even reached back to his own small pool of female friends but Arthur always politely turned them down.

He only went on one date and only because Mal had insisted. It was nice enough but Arthur didn’t feel that connection, that spark.

“Your standards are ridiculous.”

Arthur only shrugged. He didn’t want to settle for just anyone and he imagined that he would find someone on his own time, not because Dom wanted to see him with someone - anyone.

Mal herself questioned why Arthur wasn’t interested in anyone at times. Arthur always shrugged and said he wasn’t sure. He just wasn’t and no one was really attracting him. She looked at him as if she understood but said nothing else on the topic.

When they got assigned to their first real job, Mal used her connections to bring on a forger she had known. A friend of a friend’s type of deal, no one she knew directly but had heard of and would have been perfect on their first job.

“He has his own training in dreamshare and a bit of a dicey past but nothing we can’t overlook, yeah?”

She smiled as they all set up iin their hotel room, their first job, the file in Dom’s hands as he read over it. They would meet their chemist later, but for now, they were meeting their forger. Mal stood up suddenly as she held her phone and said,

“He’s here. I’ll be right back.”

She went to door and Arthur heard her talking as he read over the job himself and heard her say,

“So, Eames, I’m Mal, we’ll be working with Dom, my boyfriend and my really good friend, Arthur. Everyone this is Eames.”

When Arthur turned to look at him, he swallowed hard and felt his heart beating all the quicker. Figures he would feel that connection, that spark that Dom had been so desperately trying to flicker, on his first job.

Eames was great. He was smart and charming and Arthur felt a little smitten. As always, he hid it pretty well, not at all looking, not matter how much he wanted to and keeping his racing heart and blushing in check. Over the course of the job, they got to know each other a little better, Eames being friendly enough that Arthur felt comfortable to let down his guard a bit. As they were close to wrapping up the job, Dom said,

“Hey, Arthur once we get home, we’ll go out and celebrate…see if we can’t find you someone.”

Arthur laughed nervously but then looked down and sighed. 

He learned then and there how observant Eames was a few days later when, going over their notes, Mal and Dom in another room, Eames asked him,

“So…are you not into dating?”

“Hm?”

“The other day…the look you gave after Dom made that comment about finding you someone.”

“Oh…”

He swallowed hard, having a hard time forming his thoughts into words and all he could do was go in circles before he blubbered out,

“I’m gay…”

It had been the first time he ever actually spoke the words out loud and to a practical stranger no less. He worried about his reaction but when he looked at him, he saw Eames looking at him in understanding. 

“Well that explains the lack of interest in dating.”

Arthur felt as if a huge weight was off his chest and he breathed deeply, feeling a little better.

“I never told that to anyone…”

“Well, honored I could be the first.”

When Eames pat his hand, Arthur swallowed hard, feeling…butterflies.


	802. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by dreamcreator01: Adam being deaf, and having a crush on the sexy fighter Tommy. He doesn't think Tommy would go for him because of his disability, but only to be wrong when said fighter come ups to him and signs to him asking him out. Later Tommy tells Adam it had taken him months to learn sign language and have the courage to ask him out.

Adam had been deaf since he was born. He dealt with it like anyone else in his case and he didn’t let it get him down too much. Sure, he had his bouts of being down about it, cursing it, himself, hating that he couldn’t hear, wondering what he was missing out on, but he never let it get him down for long.

He had his life, though single, his job, his friends, his family, it was fulfilling. After a while, he even joined a gym and liked it a lot. He got to people watch and never worry about headphones.

A part of his gym, was a big boxing area where a lot of the guys went to spar with each other. It was a pissing contest and Adam took no part in it, but he did watch now and then. While he was watching, he noticed one of the fighters there was insanely good looking. He seemed quiet though, brooding and when Adam saw him, he always looked as if he was focused on whatever he was doing, be it sparring with someone or his work out. 

Over time, Adam developed a bit of a crush though he kept it to himself, knowing a guy like that probably didn’t play on Adam’s team and even if he did, why would he go after him. Adam hadn’t had much luck in his love life. Most guys were turned off when they realized Adam was deaf and most didn’t bother with him. Adam imagined this would be no different, so he pined from afar, watching the fighter when he could.

One afternoon, Adam had just finished his work out and was drying the sweat off his face and when he looked up, he saw the fighter coming up to him. Adam swallowed hard, feeling a little nervous, looking around behind him to see if maybe he was about to pass him by but instead, he stood in front of him. Adam was about to explain he was deaf when the fighter signed to him, 

“Hi, I’m Tommy.”

Adam was shocked, his face showing it as he saw a little smile on Tommy’s face. Adam took a moment, but he signed back.

“I’m Adam.”

“Would you like to go out with me sometime?”

Adam was again caught off guard and he felt his face flush as he asked,

“Seriously?”

Tommy nodded. So Adam nodded in return. 

After a little communication and hand gestures since Tommy’s signing still needed some work, they exchanged numbers and arranged a date.  
The date was dinner and coffee, along with a walk in the park. It was nice and Adam felt nervous from the moment Tommy picked him up, until they were walking through the park. When they sat down, Tommy turned to him, asking,

“I know my signing must not be that good.”

Adam smiled.

“It’s good. How do you know to sign?”

Tommy smiled a little, looking a little sheepish before answering.

“I spent months learning so I can ask you out.”

Adam felt surprised, wondering if he had misread Tommy’s signing. 

“Really?”

Tommy explained that one of the owners of the gym had clued Tommy in about Adam, telling him his name and that he was deaf. So Tommy learned to sign, reading about it and learning online and even taking a few classes to get the basics down. Adam felt flustered and flattered and happy. No one had ever gone through so much trouble for him.

“I can’t believe you did all that." 

Tommy smiled before answering him.

"It was worth it.”


	803. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by original-plagiarism: Arthur falls sick one day and Eames is his caretaker. Eames sits next to Arthur and feeds him soup or something, puts wet cloth on his forehead, etc. And it's all fluffy and cute because Arthur then confesses (in his drowsy, drugged/tired state) how much he loves Eames as a person.

It was nearly a year after Arthur set off to sea, surviving battles and fights and arguments that Arthur nearly succumbed to one thing - illness.

He woke up ill one morning, his entire body aching and sore, his head swimming, a fever spiking throughout his body. He groaned and fell back as Eames woke up and saw him.

“You’re sick.”

He put his hand over Arthur’s forehead as he felt how hot he was.

“You have a fever.”

Arthur groaned again.

“I feel awful.”

“Stay here today.”

Arthur nodded and slept almost right away.

Throughout his fogginess, how ill he felt, how high his fever ran, he saw Eames sitting beside him. Eames tended to him, setting a wet cloth to his forehead, helping him sit up to feed him, keeping him company throughout the day. Arthur thought he was dreaming through most of it, but he smiled nonetheless.  
He wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep, his fever still high, sweat covering his body, his face. His eyes felt heavy and his entire body heavy. When he did manage to open his eyes and look up, he saw Eames sitting beside him, watching him with concern on his face. He wiped the towel across Arthur’s forehead, the cool water feeling good on Arthur’s heated skin.

“You’re here.”

“Yes, love. Watching over you.”

Arthur smiled a bit and he closed his eyes as Eames wet the cloth again and then dabbed Arthur’s mouth.

“You need to get better soon, pet. You’re making me worry.”

“I’m sorry…”

His voice was tired and raspy and Eames smiled a bit at him. 

“You want some water?”

Arthur shook his head as best as he could and when he felt Eames’ hand on his cheek, he leaned towards his touch as he said,

“Eames…”

“Yes, love?”

Arthur looked at him, a smile still lingering on his face.

“I adore you. I love you. You’ve been so good to me since I’ve been here.”

Eames smiled.

“That’s nice, pet.”

“No, really…I do. You’re good to me. You take care of me…make sure no one hurts me. You never laid a finger on me either.”

“I know.”

“You’re wonderful.”

“So are you, love.”

Arthur smiled and soon nodded off to sleep. 

The next day, Arthur woke up, his fever broken, his body still a little achy but he felt better. He remembered a little of what he said and he was embarrassed. When he sat up, he felt Eames’ hand on his back and he turned to look over his shoulder as he said,

“You’re awake.”

“So are you.”

Eames sat up then and touched his forehead.

“You feel better. Your fever broke.”

“Yeah…”

“What’s wrong, love?”

“Nothing…I just…sort of remembered…what I said.”

“Oh that. Sickness babble. I didn’t take any of it seriously.”

“Oh…okay.”

“You up to get something to eat?”

Arthur nodded and Eames got out of bed first, getting his coat on as Arthur stood up, feeling his legs weak but nonetheless, he took a few steps, right behind Eames. Suddenly, his captain stopped and Arthur nearly ran into him.  
Eames caught him as he held onto him and smiled a bit.

“Maybe you should stay down…you’re still not up to par.”

“If you think so.”

Eames kissed him gently then, a smile still on his face.

“Glad you’re better, pet.”

Arthur felt warm again but this time for a different reason.


	804. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by its-happygladys: Bane comes home from battle and all he brings with him is a small bundle: It is a babygirl he found in a house, both parents didn´t survive the battle. John is thrilled and immediatly smitten by the cute little girl that beams at him.

When Bane returned from his last raid, John was excited and anxious. 

He heard the others from the village announcing the ships arrivals and John put on his cloak as he headed out to the docks to wait. He could see the ships in the distance, Talia in the front which meant Bane was behind her. John could almost see him, the shape of him and he grew more excited.

When the ships finally docked, John waited though he was bouncing on the balls of his feet, excited for his husband. It had been months and John was lonely though it gave him time to learn and read. As Bane got off the ship and began to walk towards John, he noticed his carrying his shield in one hand, a bundle in the other but John didn’t give it too much thought. He ran to him, putting his arms around his neck, feeling Bane hold him as best he could with his full hands and he leaned down, kissing him.

It was after that initial kiss that Bane said,

“Beloved, I have to show you something.”

John stepped back and waited as Bane revealed the bundle in his arms was actually a small child. He looked up at his warrior husband awaiting an explanation.

“In the raid, I found her. Her parents were not fortunate.”

John couldn’t believe the warmth that Bane was capable of. He smiled and began to lead him back home. Alone, John took the child from his husband and held her as he sat down and saw her sound asleep.

“I can’t believe she’s asleep.”

“The sea was gentle on our way home.”

“But the entire trip?”

“The shieldmaidens were helpful with her…some of the other fathers were too. But for the most part, yes she stayed asleep.”

John smiled at the little girl asleep in his arms and when she woke, bright vivid eyes glancing up at her, John felt instant love. He looked up at Bane as he began to make himself comfortable.

“Are we…are we keeping her?”

“Yes. If it’s alright with you.”

“I couldn’t let you abandon her.”

John unwrapped her a bit, letting her little hands come up to John’s fingers, her tiny legs kicking in joy and John was grateful for his husband’s compassion, his understanding. When Bane sat beside him, John sighed and said,

“This is as close to giving you children that I can get.”

“We’re raising her together, it’s all that matters. She’ll be brilliant and smart and a fierce warrior.”

John nodded.

“What should we name her?”

“Whatever you would like.”

John couldn’t think for a moment and he felt overwhelmed with emotion - emotion he didn’t think he would get, that he didn’t understand, that seem to come from nowhere. He wasn’t quite prepared for any of this and he sighed deeply and looked at Bane again, feeling him put his arm around him, kissing his cheek.

“I love you.”

John turned to him, kissing him deeply, minding their daughter.

“I love you too.”

Bane looked down at the girl, their daughter now and she seemed just as comfortable in John’s arms as she did in his. 

He felt proud and at peace and he kissed John again.


	805. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: This UST is killing me so could you write a porn with them, pretty please? It doesn't matter Arthur is a virgin, he can make Eames scream anyway.

Arthur loved him. That was clear and evident and Eames…Eames sighed and shook his head at himself. He loved him too.

He loved this little posh boy who stole aboard his ship a year ago. Who learned to work and survive and stand up to hardened pirates on the open seas. He learned and earned meager wages and still was pleased to have it, to have his own things that he kept in a chest in Eames’ room. Whom Eames had patiently waited for despite having the little posh boy sleep in his bed and in the mornings rut against him hard, sometimes moaning in his sleep. The sweet boy that he stole kisses from…well he didn’t steal them. Arthur gave them freely.

He did his best to treat Arthur like he did any member of his crew, but it was difficult because he loved him and he wanted to keep him safe and he hated to work him as if he was nothing to Eames. 

One morning, Eames woke up, feeling the sun warm and pouring into his room, on the floors of his cabin, the constant and lingering smell of the sea air drifting through. He had his arms full of Arthur, his sweet boy’s face pressed against his chest, his slender arms draped over Eames’ side. Eames smiled, holding Arthur, enjoying those few moments before the day started. As he stroked back his hair, Arthur woke up, smiling a little, his eyes heavy with sleep as he said,

“Hi.”

“Morning, pet.”

Arthur hid his face against Eames’ chest, humming softly. Eames felt something change then, Arthur’s mouth on his chest, slowly trailing upwards to his neck, to his throat and Eames sighed softly.

“Arthur…”

Eames looked down and kissed Arthur, feeling him relax, as if he was waiting for that to happen.

That morning, the captain did not emerge from his cabin on time. He was busy, taking his sweet boy’s virginity. 

Arthur was soft and pliant and though nervous since it was his first time, he took Eames rather well. Eames himself, couldn’t believe how different this all was. He had, had plenty in his life time, boys, girls all succumbed to his charms and graces but Arthur had waited, had resisted and therefore, Eames wanted him all the more. Now that he had him, he felt he couldn’t get enough, breathing in his scent, feeling how warm he was. He moved slowly, kissing Arthur deeply, feeling his arms around his neck and even though his pace was easy, it was constant. Eames hadn’t stopped moving, Arthur’s pants and soft little noises being all the encouragement he needed. 

Eames could hardly hold himself back and lifted himself up to look at Arthur, seeing the sweat on his body, the color in his face bleeding down his neck, his eyes dark as his mouth hung open, his legs hiked up around Eames’ sides as Arthur’s arms hung onto Eames’ neck.

“God…you feel good, love.”

“You too…”

He whined a little and Eames groaned, loudly, louder than he meant to but he couldn’t keep it at bay anymore, especially when Arthur squeezed down around him. 

His movements became quicker, more rushed and he made Arthur come first, watching his face, feeling him shaking and Eames immediately followed, quietly, his head down as he slowly settled on top of Arthur. He kissed him in between pants of air and Arthur held onto him, his legs wrapping around him to hold him in place, greedy for the weight on top of him, his mouth hungry for the feel of Eames’ skin. When Eames slowly turned to look at him, he had a smile on his lips.

“I think I’ll keep you, darling.”

Arthur smiled, laughter bubbling beneath.


	806. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: in the universe where Forrest is CEO of Bondurant Spirits; Evelyn finds out who's trying to woo her. One day she see's Forrest leaving a single white rose on her desk for her. She's nervous about approaching but bucks up her courage to tell him thanks. Forrest mumbles through a 'you're welcome' but asks her if she'd like to meet him for a drink.

After a few months of finding tokens of affection, Evelyn wondered if she was ever going to find out who exactly was trying to show they care about her.   
She had gotten flowers - of all kinds, in all amounts. Sometimes single flowers, sometimes entire bouquets, sometimes just rose petals sprinkled on her desk. She had gotten gourmet chocolates and then just Hersey’s kisses, the little silver wrapped chocolates by handful. There were small little stuffed animals, some smelled like strawberries, others unscented. Sometimes, very few times, there were balloons tied to her chair, large heart shaped balloons or just a few colored ones. All these tokens made Evelyn’s day, though she wished she knew who gave them to her and why.

One morning, she had to come in a little earlier than normal. She promised Howard she would get his meeting notes ready and since she didn’t get a chance to do it yesterday, she figured she would get it done before Howard came in. 

As she stepped out of the elevator and went to Howard’s office, she was surprised to see the door open already and inside, Forrest was placing a white rose on her desk. She gasped and for a moment panicked, wondering if she should reveal herself and in the end, she decided to duck into the lady’s room and wait for a while. After a couple of minutes, she went to her desk and saw the rose and she picked it up, smelling its perfume and she blushed.

Forrest Bondurant…he had been leaving gifts and tokens on her desk as a way to woo her. She couldn’t believe it. Forrest was interested in her…in little old her. Throughout the day, she smiled to herself, feeling giddy and daydreaming as she looked at the flower that she left on her desk. When Howard showed up, he saw her looking spacey and staring at the white rose.

“Good morning, Evie.”

“Oh…good morning Howard.”

“Got another gift?”

“Yeah…”

She nodded, showing Howard and he nodded.

“Lovely.”

Evelyn sighed and went back to work, trying to keep herself focused.

When it was time for lunch, Evelyn stood up to gather her things and stopped when she peeked out the hall and saw Forrest waiting at the elevator. Taking a breath before she lost her nerve, she grabbed her rose and quickly went to join him and wait. Once they stepped inside, she brought it up a little higher, holding it close to her heart as she looked at him and said,

“Thank you.”

Forrest looked at her, seeing she was holding the rose as he nodded before he mumbled slightly.

“You’re welcome.”

She bit her lip, wondering if that was it and if it was, why did he just give her lovely little gifts and chocolates? She waited a bit, the elevator ride to the lobby feeling too short all of the sudden and just a few floors before the elevator reached its destination, Forrest looked at her and said,

“Would you care to go out for a drink with me tonight?”

Evelyn thought she misheard, felt her heart beating double time as she looked at him in surprise.

“You…want to go out with me?”

“Yes.”

“I’d…I’d love to.”

“After today? Say six?”

“Yes…that’s fine.”

“I’ll wait for you in the lobby then.”

Evelyn nodded and suddenly the elevator stopped and Forrest waited for Evelyn to step out. She nearly forgot where she was going as she stepped out and let Forrest go ahead as she stood there for a moment, her head still spinning as she felt happy and overwhelmed. After a moment, she looked down at what she was wearing and hated it so she quickly decided to use her lunch break to get something better to wear for her date tonight.


	807. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Moar!Brewery AU - Forrest wishes it was still an era when men wore hats - then he would have something to do with his hands while he works up the nerve to do more than grunt at Evelyn. She is so beautiful in the dress she changed into - he just wants to at least let her know that she is lovely. He still can't believe that she agreed to go out with him.

Forrest felt nervous. He never remembered feeling so nervous in his life and yet, as he stood in the lobby a few minutes before six, he found himself riddled with nerves.

He wished he had a hat or something. Playing with keys or a phone might look impatient or bored he decided not to do either. He stood in the lobby with his hands in his pockets and checked his watch, seeing it was five after six. Then, the elevator door opened and he looked up, seeing Evelyn.

She had changed from her work clothes to a dress and heels and she let her tied back hair, out. She seemed a little nervous herself but she looked lovely. It made Forrest feel all the more flustered and he saw that she was waiting for a compliment, an acknowledgement…something. And all Forrest could do was look at her and grunt slightly, still wishing he had a hat.

They went to a near by lounge, a nice, quiet place that was full of business type people, so the atmosphere was full of talking, but it wasn’t loud or crowded. He pulled out Evelyn’s chair for her and once she sat down, he went to the other side and sat down too. A waitress came by and took their order and once she was gone, Evelyn bit her lip again and said,

“So…Forrest…how was your day?”

“It was busy.”

She nodded, understanding since she worked for Howard. She struggled to find the words to carry a conversation and Forrest himself felt so awkward and he hated that he couldn’t speak. He always had this problem, too introverted to speak, only when he was being threatened did he find the proper words to defend himself, his brothers, his business…now he was on a date he remembered why he didn’t pluck up the courage to ask Evelyn out sooner.

“You look nice…”

It was half mumbled, half whispered, but Evelyn heard him and she lit up, sitting up straight as she said,

“Thank you. I didn’t think what I was wearing before was appropriate.”

“You would have looked nice either way.”

She blushed that time and Forrest wished he could just pay her compliments all day. He wondered if it bothered her that he couldn’t really make conversation and he knew what his expression looked like. Jack and Howard often told him that Forrest looked as if everything bothered him and it never bothered him before. But it bothered him now because he wondered what Evelyn thought.

When their drinks came, he felt a little more relief because now he had something to do. He looked at his glass and held it, turning around and seeing the whisky in the tumbler and he saw that Evelyn had some kind of champagne drink. They drank slowly and smiled at each other now and then and by the end, Evelyn didn’t know what else to do.

Forrest wished again he could speak. He wanted to tell her how lovely he thought she was, how wonderful she was and how smart and how she lit up Forrest’s day when he saw her and how he had no real reason, never had a reason to go see Howard, but he would go and listen to his brother mock him while he sat in his office, for at least an hour so it looked like he had a valid reason when he was just watching Howard work. He did it so he could see her. He wished that he could explain how he just wanted to tell her all this but because he couldn’t, he left tokens on her desk, little terms of affection because he lacked the words. When he was confronted with the fact that Evelyn knew, he had to ask her out and he couldn’t believe she said yes to him. 

Though he was starting to think she was regretting it by the way she glanced down and off to the side of the room. 

Forrest took her home and once the cab stopped, Forrest asked the cab to wait and he walked her to her door. She fiddled with her keys as she said,

“Thank you for the lovely evening. I had a wonderful time.”

“I’m sorry the conversation as lacking.”

She smiled and shook her head.

“I understand. I’m not exactly the best at it either.”

Forrest felt some relief hearing Evelyn understand.

“Can I take you another time? Maybe on the weekend, for dinner?”

She smiled and said,

“Yes. I would love that.”

Forrest gave a slight smile and Evelyn stepped closer, kissing his cheek.

“Good night.”

“Good night.”

He stood at her doorway until she went inside and the door clicked shut. Then and only then did Forrest go back to the cab, a smile on his face.


	808. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur knows that this is a bad idea, but he doesn't have any choice if he wants to save his sister - he has to ask Alfie Solomons for a favor/for help. Arthur is willing to do anything, something illegal, even kill (he knows all about Mr. Solomons's reputation). But that not at all what he asks for - his help costs a night with Arthur. Arthur knows that he won't say no, he can't and help his sister; at least Alfie is dangerously attractive!

Arthur could hear Alfie Solomons yelling as he made his way down the hall towards his office.

After a bit of begging and asking around and making the right connections, he had finally arranged a meeting with Alfie Solomons. Arthur was scared but he was down to his last options.

Someone took his sister and they threatened bodily harm to her if Arthur didn’t pay her ransom. Arthur didn’t have that kind of money…nowhere near it even if he sold everything he owned. So he had to go down other avenues…Alfie Solomons was the last one, the darkest road and his most terrifying option.  
When Arthur got to Alfie’s office, the “baker” who had brought him there gave him a look of pity as he shook his head and left. Arthur took a deep breath as he heard Alfie yell,

“Come in!”

Arthur trembled at the sound of his shout but he went in anyway as he saw Alfie sitting at his desk, holding his reading glasses up to his eyes while he wrote something down. He dropped them and looked up at Arthur as he asked,

“What do you want?”

Arthur swallowed hard, taking only a moment to take in the air he needed to expel the problem.

“My sister has been kidnapped. The ransom they’re asking for is impossible and I rather not pay them…but they threatened to hurt her. I want them to pay and I need help. No one is more dangerous than you Mr. Solomons. I need your help. I’ll pay anyway I can…I’ll work it off, I’ll do any favor for you…I’ll kill someone if need be.”

He stopped talking and looked up from the floor, seeing Alfie was looking at him. 

He felt nervous, his knees shaking, his palms sweaty as he put his hands behind himself, waiting as his heart beat rapidly in his chest. Alfie leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands and resting them on his lap as he said,

“Willing to do anything for your sister huh? How far you willing to go?”

“It’s like I said, sir. Anything.”

Alfie stood up then, pushing his chair back and standing, walking around his desk as he sat on the edge and crossed his arms as he said,

“How about you?”

“Me?”

“You willing to give yourself over?”

“Me? You want me?”

“I do, love. You’re quite a delight to look at.”

Arthur swallowed hard and felt the heat rising through his body and flushing through his face. He felt his mouth gaping, opening and closing as he struggled to find the words. Alfie Solomons wanted him, wanted to devour him and Arthur…Arthur was willing to let him. 

To save his sister yes, but also…he found himself really wanting it. 

“So? What’s it gonna be?”

Arthur nodded, his hands falling from behind him, to in front of him as he clasped them tightly and he felt exhilarated and anxious all at once.

“You’ll…help me get my sister back?”

“Of course. You give me what I want, I’ll give you whatever you want.”

Arthur nodded again and Alfie stood up then, getting his hat as I put it on and then got his coat from the rack near the door.

“Let’s go then.”

“Right now?”

“No time like the present. Besides, I doubt your sister has anymore time to waste.”

Arthur knew he was right so he followed Alfie out of his office and towards the street, to his home.


	809. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: okay so this is hard to explain but you know when really dangerous people are acting all funny and friendly and it's so fucking menacing (joker comes to mind but he's also crazy which isn't what I'm going for) so anyway friendly menace alpha Alfie has to go the police station to pick up his darling omega who was arrested for idc what. these cops aren't on his payroll and they try to act tough but honestly, alfie is so big and intimidating, pheromones rolling off him, that they just let arthur go

****

Alfie sighed as he made his way to the station.

He had gotten word that his pup, his sweet boy, had been picked up some charges. Alfie was sure Arthur was guilty of whatever he was being accused of, but Alfie would be damned if his baby got pinched by some cops on their say-so. This was Alfie’s city and no one was going to pick up Arthur unless he said so.

He went inside the station as he stood in the lobby, then made his way to the first cop he saw. Alfie’s men were right outside, but Alfie didn’t need them. He didn’t put out his cigar or remove his hat when he came inside. He exhaled a cloud of smoke as he said,

“Someone called me ‘bout my boy.”

“Ah, yes. This unruly omega says he belongs to you.”

Alfie could see the marks on his uniform, not quite a captain but not quite some cop either. Alfie knew these cops weren’t on his payroll either, so he couldn’t just pick up Arthur and go. He had to flex his muscle here and he wasn’t really in the mood to do so.

“Officer, you have something that belongs to me.”

The officer, one Officer Murphy looked at Alfie with disdain as he said,

“His bail isn’t set yet.”

“Well how about you set it and let me go on my way. I have a lot to do and I had a long day.”

“This omega of yours is disrespectful.”

“What did he do?”

“He caused some trouble on the docks and we found a weapon on him.”

“So?”

“So, he’s a little boy that shouldn’t be carrying weapons and shouldn’t be picking fights.”

“He’s old enough.”

“Be that as it may-”

“Look,  _officer_ …”

The word fell from Alfie’s mouth as he bared his teeth, furious as his time was being wasted, that they were keeping his pup behind bars, that they were questioning him and making this difficult.

“…my time is very valuable and I don’t appreciate it having it wasted.”

Alfie stepped closer, his eyes focusing, getting seemingly darker and he could feel the officer’s demeanor changing, his shoulders slouching forward as Alfie continued.

“Let Arthur go right now and I’ll remember this as a minor hiccup, not as a colossal waste of my time so I don’t have to pen this down and pay  _you_  a visit on your day off to waste your time. Am I making myself clear?”

It was so quiet in the station that all that could be heard was Alfie’s hard, angry breathing as he bit his lip, his nostrils flaring as he breathed through his nose, his eyes dead set on the officer.

“Yes, sir.”

Officer Murphy stepped around Alfie as he motioned to his other officers to get Arthur. 

Alfie’s mood shifted then as he calmed down a bit and said,

“How much is his bail.”

“N-no…there’s no bail.”

“How.  _Much_.”

Alfie’s raise just a notch as he gripped his cane tightly, raising it up to eye level made the officer swallow hard as he said,

“Five hundred…”

Alfie nodded, reaching into his pockets and unfurling the notes as he paid the bail, jamming the money in Officer Murphy’s hand as his pup was brought out to him. He put his arm around Arthur and walked him out of the station.  
Once outside, Arthur leaned his head on Alfie’s shoulder as he asked,

“What took you so long?”

“Why are you getting into trouble?”

“I was working.”

“Sure you were pup. Sure you were.”

Arthur pouted a bit as they continued walking.

“Are you upset with me?”

“Upset I had to shake those cops down to get you out.”

“Sorry.”

“Nah, they’ll get theirs. Don’t you worry.”

Arthur smiled a little, knowing what he meant.

“Thanks for coming for me.”

“Of course, love. Like I’d leave you there to rot.”

Arthur smiled and slid his arm around Alfie’s waist, underneath the coat as he leaned on his shoulder.


	810. Noel/Cameron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can you do Noel from "Scenes of Sexual Nature" and Cameron from "10 Things I hate about you". Cameron goes to Hampstead Heath during spring break or summer and meets Noel who's clearly cruisin'.

Hampstead Heath. 

It wasn’t exactly London but it was still England and Cameron was excited to be out of the country.

Michael had convinced him that staying close to London would be cheaper and they could still really enjoy themselves and have a blast. Only…Hampstead Heath was a quiet little borough and Cameron thought he’d hate it, but he found himself really liking it. 

Michael couldn’t stop complaining but Cameron didn’t let him get it down. After he and Bianca broke up - right before college, he decided to spend his last free summer abroad, getting over his failed relationship and enjoying another country.

To get away from Michael and his bitching, Cameron went to a near by park, enjoying the cool breeze, warm but not overwhelming. He was enjoying his first few days there and they had to figure out how to get to London, Cameron was just taking it all in. 

He sat down with his camera at a near by bench and looked through the few shots he got already, wondering which ones he should keep when he felt something nudge at his leg. He looked down to see a black and white English bull terrier. It panted at him, making it look as if he was smiling and Cameron laughed a little as he said,

“Hey…how are you? Are you lost?”

The dog sat down, its tail wagging back and forth happily. Cameron leaned down, checking to see if it wore a tag and he saw he did. His name was Onion and he laughed a little.

“Hi, Onion. You lost boy?”

Onion just wagged his tail back and forth, still sitting, so Cameron took his picture. Onion tilted his head and Cameron took another picture and he smiled.

“I wonder if someone is looking for you…”

Just then, he heard a distant voice calling out Onion’s name and the bull terrier turned and looked towards the direction of the voice. Cameron did too and saw someone looking, then spotting Onion as he jogged over to them. He dropped down to one knee as he said,

“There you are! Naughty boy, running off like that, scaring me to death!”

Cameron smiled, seeing the guy petting and hugging his dog.

“Sorry, did he bother you?”

“No, he was no bother. I was worried he might be lost.”

He went back to petting his dog, seeing Onion panting, leaning towards his owner.

“I’m Noel by the way.”

“Cameron.”

They shook hands and Noel sat down with him, still petting Onion.

“Thanks for looking out for him.”

“No problem. I always wanted a dog. He was cute and friendly. Interesting name.”

Noel laughed.

“Speaking of interesting, you’re not from ‘round here are you?”

“No, I’m on vacation. My friend convinced me to come here, saying it would be cheaper than staying within London and he’s right. I really like it here but my friend is just bitching and moaning about it.”

“Oh it’s not too far from here. You guys know how to get there?”

“Just a cab…the subway seems a little daunting.”

“If you guys want, I don’t mind showing you around.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It’s the least I can do after you looked after my pup.”

Onion jumped on the bench then, settling on Noel’s lap as Noel huffed and then grumbled, seeing Onion on his lap and Cameron laughed. Cameron reached over, petting Onion as he said,

“Sure. I wouldn’t mind. It sounds great.”

Noel nodded as he said,

“Want to meet somewhere? We can go from there.”

Cameron nodded and they agreed to meet back at the park. Cameron then checked his watch and cursed, remembering he had to meet up with Michael to have lunch. He promised to meet Noel back there tonight and he waved to him as he went back to his hotel. Once alone, Noel pet and kissed Onion as he smiled and said,

“Such a good boy. Thank you for helping daddy scope out the cute Yank.”

Onion just panted happily, his tail wagging.


	811. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can we have more dancer john? Maybe Bane tells Barsad about his relationship with John and Barsad promises to help them run away. Talia struggles whether or not to tell her father about Bane and John.

The wind howled as it blew through the mountain range but it didn’t seem to bother Bane nor Barsad. They both stood shirtless and in ready stance as they sparred and move about each other. Even though Bane was twice the size of Barsad, Barsad was fast and it helped Bane improve his own speed while still remaining light on his feet. They stood over a frozen lake, both of them listening and when they heard nothing, they continued to move, to practice against each other.

When they finished, both exhausted and still standing on the ice, Bane said,

“I didn’t thank you for covering for me.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Barsad, you are my brother and the one I trust the most.”

Barsad waited, listening and looking at Bane as he stretched.

“I am in love with John.”

Barsad stopped moving as he listened. He knew there was more.

“I have taken him from his room, stolen kisses, laid with him. Everything Ra’s Al Ghul gives him, he gives to me to store, to build up so we have enough to run.”

“You plan on running from here?”

“Yes. And take John with me.”

Barsad nodded. They slowly made their way across the lake towards the shore, easy and gently.

“I will help you. Go with you.”

Bane looked at him.

“You can’t do it alone. You need a look out. And there is no place for me here without you.”

“I would appreciate it.”

Barsad nodded. 

In the palace, Talia roamed quietly. She knew what she saw and she knew Bane was carrying a relationship with John. John belonged to her father and while her father had John as more of a trophy, a prize to place on a shelf, Bane truly loved the dancer. She never had ill will towards Bane, she held some towards her father though not enough to constitute a betrayal.

She wasn’t sure what to do. Her father seem to not suspect a thing, sure that John was locked up and just waiting to be called on. She wasn’t even sure for how long Bane had been seeing the dancer, but it had to be a while. 

The following morning, as Talia readied to get herself something to eat, she heard the outrage coming down the hall. As she ran towards the noise, she saw her father storming towards her.

“What’s wrong?”

“He’s gone! Bane and Barsad have vanished and have taken what is mine!”  
Talia was surprised and her face showed it as she said,

“But…father…”

“What?”

“You didn’t care for this boy, what does it matter?”

“It is not the point, my daughter. He was mine and stolen from me. I do not take that lightly.”

Talia watched her father leave and she sighed softly, looking towards the empty hall, closing her eyes and finding herself hoping that Bane would make it to wherever he planned on hiding.


	812. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: His second date with Evelyn was less of a disaster. Evelyn resolves to be a bit more chatty and asks about how the company was formed. (Forrest tells her it goes back to Prohibition days and, expanded when Prohibition ended.) Maybe they find a common interest; they both like museums or read similar books. The date ends with Forrest bringing Evelyn home again, but this time she kisses him on the cheek

Evelyn was relieved that she had time on the weekend to get herself ready.  
She got up early and did her usual work out, then went out, got a manicure and then went shopping for a new outfit and new shoes. She usually hated shopping for shoes but she knew she needed something a little more come hither than a pair of ballet flats. 

She had time to come home, take a shower, put on her new clothes, put on a little make up, put on her new shoes and wait for Forrest to pick her up. She felt good for dinner, dressed up without being overly dressed in a pair of wedge shoes and a black peplum dress that she paired with a nice, long, loose sweater. She braided her hair over her shoulder and when Forrest came to get her she smiled, seeing him in black pants and a white and black striped button down. He carried his coat in his arm and when he saw Evelyn, he smiled.

“You look lovely.”

“Thank you.”

He held his arm out for her and she stepped out, grabbing her purse as she closed the door behind her and left with Forrest.

They took a cab to a nice restaurant and once they settled down, Evelyn noticed that Forrest seemed to be trying to talk more, trying to keep up conversation. Evelyn asked some questions about work, about the brand that was so successful.

“We’ve been around since the prohibition ages. We started in Virginia.”

Evelyn was impressed, asking Forrest to explain further. 

“My great grandfather started running moonshine from a restaurant he owned in Virginia. And after prohibition was over, we grew into something legit. My grandfather ran it, then my father, then my brothers and I.”

Evelyn smiled, not having known that about her employers. 

Conversation was suddenly easier. They talked about books and movies and what they did when they weren’t working and found out they had a lot of the same interests. Throughout dinner, Evelyn realized why she liked Forrest so much, especially as she picked out the sun dried tomatoes from her pasta and Forrest took them, but pushed aside his asparagus and Evelyn took that. They were so perfectly paired.

By the end of dinner, it was nowhere near as bad as their first date. She was smiling and as Forrest brought her back to her door, she stopped and looked down at her purse, opening it to get her keys as she looked up at him and said,

“I had a wonderful time.”

“I did too. Are you busy tomorrow?”

“No, my weekends are pretty open.”

“Would you like to have brunch?”

“Yes…I’ve never had brunch.”

“Then I’m happy to take you to your first one.”

Evelyn smiled and asked,

“What time?”

“Eleven.”

Evelyn nodded and she fiddled a bit and she felt Forrest took her hand and he leaned closer to her, kissing the corner of her mouth and Evelyn turned, kissing him. It was shy and a little slow and it took a moment for them to line up correctly and once they did, it was wonderful and perfect and when they pulled away, Evelyn felt flush and a little dizzy.

“Good night. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow…” Evelyn repeated.

She sighed a bit and got her door open and went inside as Forrest waited for her to go inside safely before he left. As Evelyn walked to her elevator, she kept feeling swoon and she giggled to herself once alone.


	813. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: married!Eames and college!Arthur sequel. Arthur's parents and/or Eames' wife find out about Arthur and Eames Happy ending for our boys, plz.

When the summer was over, Arthur had to go back to school.

He commuted but he wouldn’t have as much free time as he use to and Eames had to come to terms with that. He thought that was probably best, before feelings got involved, before Eames was rebuffed when Arthur found someone his own age who wasn’t married, before Eames began to dream up divorce papers being served and moving out and taking Arthur with him, before emotions got completely involved. He and Arthur hadn’t talked much about it…hadn’t talked much about anything really. The most words they exchanged were dirty ones, muffled between kisses and heavy breathing.

Eames tried not to get caught up in anything when it came to Arthur because he knew it was fleeting. So he tried not to get caught up in Arthur’s dimples, how he lit up when Eames touched him, how his hair look after they fucked, how Arthur felt against him…he didn’t think about it a lot. Now that Arthur was going back to school, Eames felt he could finally buckle down and work.   
So he did. That first week, he managed to write throughout the day after he woke up, worked out and ate. He worked throughout the night, long after his wife got home and he sat up, smoking a cigar and drinking whisky.

By the end of the week, Eames felt a little relief that he hadn’t been distracted by Arthur and he was almost caught up with his work.

The following week though, in the middle of the week, he heard a tap at his window and he pulled the blinds up to see Arthur. He stood up and went to the back door where he let Arthur in.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in school?”

“I have a break in between classes. I thought I’d come see you.”

“Oh…”

“What? Is it a bad time?”

“No, it’s just…I don’t know. I assumed you were busy.”

“I’m not that busy.”

Eames felt the week he had put behind him suddenly became undone as he took Arthur in his arms and brought him to his office. 

They had a quickie on his desk, Arthur only took off his jeans and underwear, Eames nothing at all. But once they were done, Arthur sat, fully dressed, on Eames’ lap, kissing him lazily as he hummed and smiled.

“I missed this. I missed you.”

Eames didn’t want to hear that. He didn’t want to say what he ended up saying either.

“I missed you too.”

Arthur smiled, holding onto Eames tighter, resting his head on his shoulder.

“I have this break on Wednesdays. I changed my Friday class to Thursday so I’m free then too.”

“That’s good.”

He found his hand wandering up the back of his shirt and he sighed, feeling he really had missed Arthur. 

The new found schedule had them resuming their summer tryst. The days that Arthur didn’t have class for whatever reason, he found himself back at Eames’ house. It was fun and Eames found they were talking more and more after the frenzy of their sex. Arthur talked about school and about being done and how much he missed being with him every day. He said that summer was the best of his life and Eames found himself agreeing. 

One afternoon, as Eames kissed him in his bed, Arthur hold onto him still, he said,

“Eames…when I finish school…I want to move out from my parent’s house.”

“I see.”

Arthur looked nervous and unsure but he went on.

“I really want to keep seeing you.”

“You do?”

Arthur nodded.

“But you’re married…and I don’t know how you feel about me.”

Eames kissed him for a moment.

“I care about you. So much. And I want to keep seeing you too.”

Arthur smiled brightly.

“I care about you too. I thought this was just a fling for you. Taking advantage of the dumb little boy next door who had a crush.”

Eames laughed softly.

“Never…”

Long after Arthur had gone home and Eames’ wife came home, they had a quiet, awkward dinner together. It was the norm for them, quiet and fast and then separating to other parts of the house. That night was different however, as his wife set her fork down and said,

“I want a divorce.”

Eames looked up at her, trying to be surprised but he wasn’t.

“Alright.”

“I didn’t think you would be unhappy about it.”

“Why would I be? We’ve been distant for years.”

“Who is she?”

“Who?”

“Whoever it is you’re seeing.”

“I’m not-”

“I hear you sometimes at night. Whispering to them, bringing them to your office.”

Eames shrugged.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have done that here.”

“I don’t care.”

Eames nodded. 

“So…we’re doing this peacefully?”

“Yeah. You can have the house. I’ll leave. Split everything else?”

She nodded.

“Great. I’ll call my lawyer tomorrow.”

Eames nodded, finishing up his meal.

“I’ll look for a place tomorrow.”

She nodded then.

The next time Eames got a chance to see Arthur, he told him he was getting divorced, that he was moving out.

“I’m relieved really.”

Arthur laughed softly as he said,

“I’m happy too. Now we can see each other without sneaking around.”

Eames nodded. They sat in his car, getting ready to go somewhere to be alone when Eames broke the news. Arthur reached over, putting his arms around him, kissing him.

“I’m so glad…I really am.”

Eames smiled and kissed him again. There was so much more possibilities in the horizon now and he didn’t want to jinx it and thinking Arthur really wanted to be with him, possibly live with him, but right now…it was starting to look that way.


	814. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by nerdwithapen: That last fill for theif Eames was so sweet! Can we see what their first time getting to really know each other is like? Where does Eames take him and what do they do together?

Arthur sighed deeply as he took in the sun, laying back on the lounge chair near the pool.

Eames had taken him to the Virgin Islands and checked them into a four star resort. He then proceeded to spoil Arthur, showing him luxury and the finer things in life. Arthur had never felt so relaxed and calm in his life, sleeping in hundred count sheets, waking up late and having breakfast in bed, eating the finest food for dinner and drinking hundred dollar bottles of champagne. He was worried that Eames would immediately expect things from him, want something in return, but much to his surprise, their first night was just spent sleeping.

They did kiss and there was longing in their eyes, but Eames never pushed.  
Eames returned then with two drinks in his hands, looking really hot in his swim suit and a thin, white linen shirt that was open to revealed his well toned body and tattoos. Arthur briefly wondered what the hell he was waiting for.

He accepted the drink as Eames sat in the chair beside him and asked,

“You like it here?”

“Yeah…I’ve never been to a place like this.”

“Want to head to Europe?”

Arthur sipped a bit of his brightly colored drink as he then asked,

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah.”

Arthur smiled.

“Yeah…we can go all over. I think you’d enjoy it.”

“Okay.”

They both smiled at each other and continued to drink.

They had been there for nearly a week and in that time, they talked, got to know each other much better. Arthur learned that Eames had started off young, got into the racket in his early teens, graduated to pulling petty jobs, car theft, burglary, robberies and when he had enough money and experience, he headed to the U.S where he refined his skills and began robbing jewelry stores and other fineries. Arthur told him how he had come from a single parent home, his father raising him, strict but not uncaring and he worked up until the day he died to put Arthur through school. He joined the police academy and graduated top of his class and had been a cop ever since. 

“I still can’t believe I did this. I never thought I’d end up with a criminal.”

He laughed a little to himself and Eames said,

“Never thought I’d end up with the law. I knew I’d get pinched, sooner or later but not like this.”

Arthur laughed a little. He had his qualms and worries about being with a criminal, a high ranking one at that who stole and had no problems showering Arthur in that accumulated wealth. Arthur had always been on the right side of the law, he enforced it and believed in it but with Eames, he seem to forget all that he stood for. 

Before they left for Europe, Arthur gave in and offered himself to Eames, who happily accepted. When it was over, Eames kissing him softly, sweetly, holding his face, seeing Arthur smiling, he said,

“Best thing I never had to steal.”

Arthur laughed a bit, putting his arm around Eames’ neck as he said,

“What is it about you? You’re just under my skin and I feel I can trust you so easily…”

“You can. I trust you too.”

Arthur felt proud that Eames trusted him too. He breathed deeply, kissing Eames more.

The next morning, they packed their things and left, getting on a plane to England first. Arthur always had his worries, his concern that Eames would be flagged right away but Eames was confident and calm and as they made their way through and boarded the plane. As they sat in first class, Arthur looked at him, holding his hand as he said,

“I can’t wait. I’m excited.”

“You’ll love it. We’ll go everywhere. London, Berlin, Prague, Amsterdam, Paris, Rome, Athens…you name it, we’ll go.”

Arthur smiled and leaned his head on his shoulder.


	815. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Wilee is in an accident with a cab - he got doored by a passenger - he's not badly hurt (bruised ribs, shoulder and wrist sprain, sore back, mild concussion) but enough that he needs someone to watch him overnight and wake him up every two hours. Bob and Rocco are happy to take up playing nurse for a while.

Bob was a lot more afraid then he cared to admit when he got a phone call at the bar telling him Wilee had been in an accident. It was bound to happen, Wilee was reckless when he pedaled through the city, though he said he knew what he was doing and he was always careful.

The odds were against him though, he was just lucky he didn’t get himself killed.

When Bob arrived at the hospital, he was told that in Wilee’s half awake state, he told the nurses to call Bob. A quick search of his phone proved that he was the only Bob in his contacts. 

He was given a quick run down of his injuries and what had happened, according to witnesses.

“When he was on his bike, as he was passing a cab, the passenger door opened and he was caught off guard. The passenger or the driver didn’t see him until it was too late.”

Bob listened and nodded, trying not to imagine that scene.

“He was lucky, all things considering. I’ve seen bike messengers take worse spills. He’s got a sprained wrist and shoulder, a bruised rib, a ton of cuts and bruises and he’ll be sore for a while, especially his back since its where he landed. But our slight concern is the mild concussion he got. The helmet he was fortunately wearing shielded him from worse but he’ll need someone to wake him every now and then.”

Bob nodded again before he asked,

“Can I see him?”

“Sure, he’ll be nauseous, have a headache and be in pain but nothing to be concerned about. If he faints though, please let us know.”

Bob nodded and went to see Wilee in his room. Wilee was a bit embarrassed and he apologized for scaring Bob but he was grateful that Bob explained that the doctor wanted someone to watch over him for the night.

“I can’t leave Rocco all alone, so I was wondering if you wanted to stay at my place.”

Wilee nodded.

They took a cab because considering Wilee’s state, a train ride would have been awful. It seem to take forever, but once they were in Brooklyn again, Bob helped him inside. Rocco was ecstatic to see Wilee again and Wilee smiled, leaning down to pet him.

“Hey boy…he got so big.”

“He did. Rocco, be nice. Wilee’s hurt.”

Wilee winced as he straighten up again and Bob took him to his room, Rocco following.

“I feel bad taking your bed.”

“No worries, I just want you to be comfortable.”

Wilee sighed, resting back on the pillows, Rocco beside him, resting his head on his lap, now and then licking his elbow when he saw his injuries.

“So you missed the door huh?”

Wilee laughed a bit though he stopped as he clutched his midsection.

“I didn’t really miss it so much as I hit it dead on. It was so last second, I slammed into it and sailed right over it. I clipped it with my arm and landed flat on my back, my head bounced off the pavement…it was scary.”

“Sounds scary.”

They talked a bit more and then Wilee slept for a while, Rocco too. Bob woke them to eat and for Rocco to go outside. They all hung out for a while, watching T.V and talking back and forth whenever Wilee wasn’t asleep. When it got late, Bob made Rocco go to his bed and then he settled beside Wilee himself. 

“You must be exhausted.”

“Not really. I keep a schedule like this because of the bar.”

“Oh…yeah. My bike is totaled.”

“You’ll get another.”

“Thanks for doing this…taking care of me and waking me up and helping me.”

“Yeah…it’s no problem.”

“I’d been screwed if I was on my own.”

Bob nodded.

He felt Wilee move and turn towards him, kissing his cheek and he winced as he settled back. Bob just smiled a bit and looked at him.

In the morning, Wilee had nodded off, but woke up to the sound of cooking. His head felt much better though he was still in a fuckton of pain. His back and his ribs still ached along with the pain in his shoulder and wrist. He was going to be out of work for a while, at least until his wrist and shoulder were better. But at least that would give him some time to see Bob. 

Bob came in a moment later, Rocco right at his heels. He handed Wilee a cup of coffee as he asked,

“How you feelin?”

Wilee nodded, impressed with the coffee.

“Better. Sore but my head is fine.”

Rocco joined WIlee in bed, settling right beside him and Bob said,

“I made breakfast. I’ll be right back with it.”

Wilee nodded and when Bob left, he thought to himself, yeah a lot of free time to see Bob would be great.


	816. Noel/Cameron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Noel takes Cameron and Michale out for a night on the town and makes his move on Cameron.

Michael was more than excited when they got to London and got to go to clubs and meet girls. 

Cameron himself was just happy to be out and see the nightlife. He wished they could have gone out earlier to see the sights and the history,but he wasn’t going to complain. The clubs and pubs were fun and they got to see so much and near the end of the night, Cameron was exhausted, but Michael was still hitting on anything that moved, playing up the fact that he was a foreigner.  
Cameron needed air after a while, tired of the loud, smokey clubs and he stepped outside, sighing deeply and sitting on the curb. He was also tired, his eyes exhausted and he was grateful that the trip back to Hampstead Heath was a short one. 

He was yawning when he felt someone sit next to him and he said,

“Oh…Noel. You startled me.”

“Sorry. I saw you nipped out for a moment. You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m just getting a little tired. Michael’s having a blast, I’m glad for that. But I’m exhausted.”

“You’re not hitting on any of the birds inside?”

Cameron took a minute to realize Noel meant girls.

“Oh, no, no. I jut got over a relationship. I’m not looking to talk to any girls right now.”

“Couple of the blokes there thought you were sweet.”

Cameron laughed.

“No, blokes either. I just don’t want to get involved with anyone.”

“Who said involvement? You could have had  a little fun.”

“I’ve never…uh…had fun. My ex was very concerned about all that stuff.”

“Aw, that’s a shame.”

Cameron shrugged and extended his legs out.

“Fun would have been nice before college.”

“Not too late.”

“It’s nearly three, I think it is.”

“What about me?”

“You?”

“Yeah.”

Noel gave him a smile and Cameron - as scandalized as he felt, was also curious and flattered and nervous at the prospect. He shrugged because he didn’t know what else to say or do and Noel slid a little closer to him.

“We could leave your friend at the hotel and we could go back to my place.”

Cameron still felt shocked and curious but he found himself nodding.

“O-okay…”

“Okay. Let’s go get your friend.”

He stood up and extended his hand out to Cameron, helping him to his feet as they went back inside to get Michael and take him back to the hotel.

They felt lucky that Michael was wasted and didn’t ask question but babbled on and on about how beautiful London women were. After bringing him to the room and dumping him in bed face down, Cameron stepped out into the hallway and Noel kissed him then. He pressed him against the door and Cameron gasped, feeling Noel’s tongue in his mouth as his knees shook.   
When Noel pulled back, Cameron was flushed and his eyes closed as Noel kept him boxed in against the door.

“So…? Still wanna go back to my place?”

Cameron nodded and Noel took his hand and they began to leave.


	817. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur and Eames are both flight attendants on a first class airline. What Arthur doesn't know is that Eames stares at his ass during safety demonstrations, makes sure to rub against him when walking past and will go to lengths to drag him to the toilets to show his feelings.

Arthur loved his job. Aside from the perks of free travel, it was pretty easy. He worked in first class as a flight attendant and he actually enjoyed it, except for his coworker.

Eames was another attendant there who did a good job, but also excelled in rubbing Arthur the wrong way. Eames usually teased him, never crossing a line, always playful but it never failed to make Arthur sigh. He loved to rub up against him when he passed him through the aisles, always “accidentally” as Eames said and when he would do the safety demonstration, he could feel Eames looking at his ass in his neatly pressed dress pants but when he turned to catch him, he never caught him. 

He wanted to put a stop to it, but at the same time, he sort of liked it.

He liked to exchange playful banter with Eames, he liked to sit in the back where they were supposed to get the trays together and have a little flirting session back and forth and when they were sitting down during the flight, Eames would lean over and whisper to him, seductive little teases, asking him where he was going after the flight, that they should bunk up for the night.  
Arthur never took him up on it, but he wanted all the same.

During a nonstop flight from New York to Paris, after everyone was settled down and just waiting for the flight to land, Arthur was about to sit and play with his phone when he felt someone grab him. He turned to see Eames and he gasped as he saw him looking around and then urged him to go to the bathroom. He followed Arthur in though Arthur was nervous that someone would see them, though they had been quiet and almost every passenger was sleeping, working, reading or just not paying them any attention. 

Once in the narrow bathroom, Eames lifted Arthur up, sitting him on the sink as they kissed. 

It hadn’t been the first time Eames urged him for some privacy in the bathroom during their flight. It was always pretty innocent, just a lot of kissing and touching above the waist, but this time felt different. As Eames settled his hands on his waist, he kissed him deeply, pulling Arthur close to him and Arthur moaned softly as they made contact. Eames tugged up the sides of Arthur’s dress shirt, touching his skin, Arthur shuttered and gasped and moved back slightly.

“Eames…wait…wait…”

“Sorry.”

Arthur sighed and looked at him, moving his hair back from his face as he said,

“You haven’t even asked me what I’m doing after we land.”

Eames grinned as he asked,

“What are you doing after we land?”

“I thought I’d stay with you.”

Eames grinned.

“You’re gonna take me up on my offer finally?”

“Yeah…I am.”

Eames kissed him more, his fingers soft on his skin, his mouth warm and devouring, making Arthur want to tear off his clothes then and there. Suddenly the flight seemed all the longer and Arthur couldn’t wait to land. 

When Eames pulled back after a few minutes, he sighed a little and said,

“We should go back.”

Arthur pulled him back and put his arms around his neck as he said,

“In a few more minutes.”

Eames happily obliged.


	818. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is a professional cuddler (it's a real thing) and Arthur is there for his first appointment. Arthur feels a little embarrassed to be there but Eames puts him at ease pretty quickly. They try very hard not to be smitten with one another.

A professional cuddler. 

Arthur felt he stooped to a new low.

He was so lonely for companionship that he actually looked online and found a professional cuddler. That’s right a professional cuddler. Someone who earned their living by being paid to cuddle people for a certain amount of time. It was like a prostitute but a g-rated version. 

Nonetheless, Arthur booked his appointment and they met at a nice enough hotel. 

He was nervous and he felt a little embarrassed but he showed up to the room he booked and waited. He had his cuddler’s name, Eames and his phone number and once he got in the room, he texted him the room number and waited. He had already showered and he was in comfortable clothes, as the cuddler, Eames, suggested. He sat down and took off his shoes and paced the room and then he heard a knock at the door.

He answered it, seeing a good looking man standing there as he smiled and said,

“Hello there. Arthur is it?”

Arthur nodded.

“I’m Eames.”

He extended his hand out and Arthur took it as he stepped aside and let Eames in. He checked his watch too - on time. 

“It’s good to meet you finally.”

“You too.”

He saw Eames wore sweatpants and a plain t-shirt that fit him pretty well. He also had a baseball cap that he took off once he got in the room. They had discussed some things over email, Eames explaining the procedure, what would happen, asking how long Arthur would like and if he wanted, he could bring his favorite pillow or blanket because it wasn’t uncommon for most people to fall asleep. Arthur had taken all that in and worn comfortable sweats and his own shirt with a hoodie over it because he got cold pretty easily. 

“You ready?”

Arthur nodded and swallowed hard, still fighting nerves off as Eames shut off the lights, only letting the natural light from the windows peek in through the curtains before he got in bed. Once there, Arthur followed and thought about how to lay down. In the emails, Eames said he wasn’t oppose to cuddling in the spooning position or from the front with Arthur holding onto him, whatever was best with Arthur. Arthur opted to lay with his back to Eames, letting him spoon him, his arm warm and heavy on him, his hands holding onto his forearm. It was weird at first, but Arthur soon relaxed, listening to Eames’ breathing and sure enough, he nodded off. 

Two hours later, Arthur woke up, feeling Eames shake him gently as he said,

“Hey. Time’s up. Did you have a good nap?”

“Yeah…wow…I never fell asleep so fast.”

Eames smiled.

“Glad to hear it.”

They both got up then and Arthur stretched and felt good and still a little sleepy. He decided from then on, he would have at least a weekly appointment.

Every week for about two months, Arthur saw Eames. Once he got comfortable enough, he invited him over to his apartment where the cuddling sessions went from two hours, to four hours. Arthur loved to hold onto Eames. He learned that after the second or third session. He would turn towards him, throw his arm over his side and press his cheek against his chest and nod off as deeply as he had ever slept.

After two months, Arthur needed appointments at least twice a week. Then, three. And he was starting to worry because he was starting to become infatuated with Eames. Eames always smelled good, like hints of cologne and his natural scent - pheromones and whatever soap he used, mingled with his laundry detergent. He had a soft and pleasing voice and whenever Eames talked to Arthur as they lay down, Arthur felt as if Eames’ voice was sliding inside him, through his ears and down the back of his neck, across his shoulders and down his back, sliding around to his sides, up his stomach and across his chest, down his arms and to the tips of his fingers before making its way down the rest of him, down his thighs, over his knees, calves, feet and to his toes. Of course, it filled his cock too and Arthur usually fought down a hard on. 

Eames felt so right in his arms, so good when he rested his head against his chest, the beating of his heart was the same as any one else’s but Eames’ was different to Arthur’s ears, like a lullabye that often lured Arthur to sleep.   
But he had to pull himself back. While he was falling, Eames was working and he didn’t see Arthur like that. At least that’s what Arthur constantly told himself.  
Then one afternoon, when Arthur’s appointment was over, he felt Eames touching his hair, sweeping it back from his forehead, gently, lightly almost cautiously so Arthur wouldn’t feel it right away. He yawned as he heard the soft. chirping alarm that went off, indicating that the appointment was over and Eames’ hand was gone as Arthur sat up. 

“Over already?”

“‘Fraid so. But listen…my next appointment was cancelled. We could extend it a bit more.”

Arthur smiled a little and sadly shook his head.

“I can’t afford it.”

“It’s on me.”

Arthur thought for a moment, how strange but he wasn’t about to turn it down.   
Eames stayed for another hour, his hands heavy on Arthur’s back as he held Arthur in return and when the hour was over, they got up and Eames began to go on his way. At the door, he turned and said,

“If I overstep my boundaries, please tell me. I know this is grossly unprofessional of me…but I was wondering if…you’d like to go out with me some time.”

Arthur couldn’t help but smile. He still had sleep creases on his face from where he was resting against Eames, his hair a mess from the sleep, in his comfortable sweats and shirt and he was being asked out anyway.

“Yeah…I’d love to.”

Eames grinned then.

“Saturday? My schedule is clear then.”

“Yeah…that works for me.”

Eames nodded.

“Dinner?”

“That would be great.”

“I’ll text you then…around seven?”

Arthur nodded and Eames gave him one more look, the smile still on his face as he left.


	819. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Jon becomes Tommys prison wife, complete with Tommy giving Jon a big fat hickey on his neck as part of the ceremony

After being alone in prison for so long, one tends to get lonely.

Tommy had been able to behave himself, keep to himself and just wait, working out his frustration and of course, furiously jerking off whenever the lights went out. He hadn’t minded really. He more or less grew numb to it for as long as he had been in.

Then Jon came in. 

Jon was one of those wannabe guido tough guys that got thrown in prison for getting pinched over something stupid. Tommy could tell by his attitude, by the way he walked in. Almost as if he was too good for the place.

But he wasn’t a wiseguy. He didn’t have anyone’s arm around him and he was on his own. It would be a matter of a days, maybe hours before someone stuck a claim in him. As it happened, Tommy would get to the be that someone when they put Jon in his cell. 

For the first few days, Tommy and Jon kept to themselves and Tommy snuck in peeks at his new cellmate now and then. The kid - because yeah, he was a kid, was cute. He had a young face about him, that he overcompensated for by working out and building himself up. Nice ass too. Tommy would hate for someone else to take him first but so long as the kid didn’t come to him, he wouldn’t approach him. 

The week didn’t even finish before Jon got jumped and he got the shit kicked out of him, the threat of being raped hung in the air and Jon returned to his cell, afraid, injured and shaking.

“You alright?”

Jon shook his head as he wiped his face at the sink. 

“I just realized…what’s gonna happen to me if I don’t get some protection.”

Tommy nodded and saw the worry in Jon’s eyes. He was waiting for help to be offered, so Tommy offered.

“I can protect you.”

“You can?”

Tommy nodded.

“What…what do you want in return?”

“Only what you’re willing to give.”

Jon took that into consideration.

That night, after lights out, Tommy lay in his bunk, trying to fall asleep, his arms behind his head as he listened to Jon toss and turn above him before he swung his legs over and he jumped down. He was in his sweatpants and a singlet and he stood near Tommy’s bunk before he climbed on him, settling on top of him.

“I’m not into this gay shit. But I do what I have to, to survive.”

Tommy nodded.

“The more I let you do, the more you’ll protect me right? So everyone knows?”

“Something like that.”

“Then put your mark on me…”

Tommy moved his arms and wrapped a hand around Jon’s neck, pulling him down near his mouth as he parted his lips and began to suck a mark onto his throat. As he did, he felt Jon’s hand pulling back his blankets as he slid it in past Tommy’s sweats, finding his cock as he began to jerk him off. 

It wasn’t good. It was awkward and clumsy and much too hard and Tommy stopped and made Jon stop as he pulled his hand back.

“Look, I get what you’re trying to do, but you’re chafing the fuck out of me. Is that how you stroke your own dick?”

Jon looked a little embarrassed and said,

“I just…how would I know? I never did this to another guy.”

Tommy took his hand and licked his palm for him before returning it to his dick. He wrapped Jon’s fingers around the shaft, his own around Jon’s as he moved his hand slowly for him. He saw the cringe in Jon’s face at first, then the disgust gave way to curiosity and when Tommy moaned a little, Jon began to look a little pleased. Tommy moved his hand back and let Jon take over as he pulled him back, finishing the hickey on his throat.

By the time Tommy came, he was done and Jon again looked grossed out as he felt the come on his hand. He got up and washed his hands and checked the bruise like mark on his skin when he was done. 

“Thanks.”

“Any time.”

The next morning, everyone saw Jon had been marked and Tommy stayed at his side. It was evident what they thought, Jon saw it in their faces, but so long as he was safe, he didn’t care what they thought - Tommy would protect him.


	820. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Wilee is spending a few days recuperating at Bob's and playing with Rocco while Bob is at work. He finds he rather likes living at Bob's in Brooklyn. He also starts wondering about what he wants to do with his life and whether or not he should start to study for the Bar.

Wilee still had a long road to recovery ahead of him.

He was grateful to Bob for taking care of him, giving up his bed, his space and Wilee wondered why Bob was so willing to take care of him. They had only had a couple of dates…if you could even call them that and they hadn’t even kissed yet. The cheek kiss was as far as they had gotten. 

But Wilee didn’t mind the slow pace, the progression that seem to happen between them. It felt natural and right - pushing it might ruin whatever chemistry they had going.

Bob was only able to take another day off before his cousin demanded he return the following night. Bob didn’t want to, but even though he stood his ground and fought Marv, after another night, he returned to work. 

“You sure you gonna be alright on your own?”

“Yeah, it’s just my shoulder and my wrist that are messed up. I can walk, I still got my other arm and I got Rocco here.”

He pet Rocco’s head, the dog’s tail wagging happily as Bob sighed a bit and said,

“Alright. You call me if you need anything.”

Wilee nodded and Bob leaned down to pet Rocco and then kiss Wilee’s cheek, see him smile, when he pulled back.

“I’m done around three,okay?”

“Okay. I’ll see you tonight.”

Once Bob left, Wilee sighed and rested back on the bed.

He wasted many hours watching T.V - a Criminal Minds marathon keeping him occupied for the most part. After a while, he got bored and got up, taking Rocco for a walk - letting him lead the way. When he did his business, they came back home and Wilee had something to eat and then watched some more shows. 

He nodded off after a while and woke up when Bob got back from the bar.

“Hey, sorry to wake you.”

“No, it’s okay.”

Wilee yawned as Bob shut off the T.V and got Rocco up and off the bed, walking him to his bed before coming back.

“You have a good night?”

Bob nodded, taking off his vest from over his flannel shirt.

“Yeah, busy night. Nothing unusual. How about you?”

“It was good. Relaxed a lot. Took Rocco out for a walk.”

“Oh yeah?”

Wilee nodded.

“Thanks.”

“Sure.”

Wilee spent about two weeks at Bob’s place. He started to like it a lot and really didn’t want to go back to his lonely, dog-less apartment in Manhattan. He started to wonder if he should go back to school, take the bar…finally become a lawyer. He had been putting it off for so long and now he had been injured. He would have never been this hurt had he just started practicing law. Rocco looked at him as Wilee ran through his thoughts. 

“What do you think boy, should I go back to law school?”

Rocco yawned, stretching his paws out in front of him as he then rested his head on Wilee’s knee. He sighed and wished he could talk to Bob.

When Bob came home that night, Wilee was up. He had been getting use to Bob’s late schedule and he smiled when he saw him. 

“Hey, how was your night?”

“The usual. You okay?”

Wilee nodded.

“You look like you got somethin on your mind.”

Wilee shook his head, not at all surprised that Bob was so capable of reading him easily. All those years of being a bartender, Wilee assumed.

“I was just…thinking.”

“About?”

Bob settled beside him, not moving Rocco yet. So Wilee explained about how he was a law student once, but he got disillusioned with the whole thing which is why he never took the bar and became a messenger in the first place. But now since he got hurt and he was getting older, he didn’t think he could keep it up forever.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“If you don’t want to, don’t. But if you do, go for it. You don’t have to work at a firm if you get your license. You can do a lot of other legal work.”

Wilee had never thought of that.

“Yeah?”

Bob nodded.

“Just think on it. Maybe by the time you’re healed up, you’ll have an answer for yourself.”

Wilee leaned forward, grasping Bob’s shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. It was the first one and it was great, feeling Bob hesitant at first, but gradually he eased into it. When they pulled back, Wilee smiled at him, letting the front of his shirt go.

“Thanks for listening to me.”

“You’re welcome.”

Bob seemed shy and a little awkward which Wilee found very endearing.

“You sure you don’t mind me staying here until I’m better?”

“If I did, you would have known already.”

Wilee laughed.


	821. Noel/Cameron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Noel takes Cameron home for smexy times (maybe its awkward but totally sweet)!

Cameron was shaking. He was equal parts terrified and excited.

He was never the type to go home with a stranger, much less a male stranger but he kept remembering Bianca - who at first thought his awkwardness and proper manners were cute, soon got bored. She began to see Kat’s boyfriend as the ideal man, an element of danger who never put Kat in any trouble, but who had that air about him. He played guitar and drove a badass car and had an accent. He had long hair and wore leather and he was a wild man in comparison to Cameron. It played into Bianca and soon they were done and Cameron went to Hampstead Heath.

He rolled his eyes at himself. He couldn’t even go travel like he had no cares.  

But now…now he was with Noel and he had only known this guy a handful of hours before he was trailing behind him at his apartment, pulling him and then pinning him against the door before he devoured him. Cameron gasped and shivered and whimpered - oh God he whimpered - as Noel touched him, his hands on the front of Cameron’s shirt, lifting it up just enough to slip his fingers underneath and touch his bare skin. 

As Noel pulled him further in, Cameron softly said,

“I’ve never done this before.”

Noel only smiled and said,

“I remember. Don’t worry about it, love. I’ll take care of you.”

And Noel did. 

Noel helped him undress, letting Cameron cover himself out of shyness, easing his fingers into him, watching his face screw up, feeling uncomfortable until it felt good. When he was ready, Noel slid one of his pillows under his hips and told Cameron what to do, how to breath, to tell him if he wanted him to stop, or if he wanted more. 

Cameron never felt so hot in his whole life, his embarrassment being trumped by his want and desire, his body overruling any kind of modesty he started to have and when he moaned, he brought his hand over his mouth. Noel gave a soft laugh above him as he moved his hand away.

“Don’t be shy…think we’re past that part.”

Cameron only blushed deeper and he moaned louder when Noel started to move. 

It was different, though not altogether unpleasant. It started to feel good after a few strokes and Cameron kept feeling the chain around Noel’s neck him his chin on the upstroke but Cameron didn’t mind it…in fact, he felt he was screwed because now every time he saw a necklace, he would remember this and feel as excited as he did at that moment.

“Lift your legs up a bit.”

Cameron did, bringing them around Noel’s waist and the action allowed him to go deeper, which made Cameron’s eyes roll into the back of his head as he let out a long, deep groan.

“Ohh….fuck…”

Noel grinned and kept going again and again until Cameron was whining and shivering and gripping at Noel’s arms so tightly that he was leaving bruises. Noel leaned down and kissed him, biting at his mouth, swallowing up his moans.

“Gonna…I’m gonna come…” Cameron warned.

“S'okay…come if you want.”

And Cameron did, gasping for air as if he was drowning, shaking the whole time, his face flushed. Noel kept going, a few more thrusts as he finished up and pulled back, taking the condom off as he tied off and got out of bed, binning it before he went to the bathroom.

Cameron felt dazed, his heart beating rapidly, his chest still heaving and when he moved, he felt the instant tightness around his thighs and back. He groaned and fell back and Noel came back with a wet towel and began cleaning Cameron off. Almost immediately, Cameron remembered to feel embarrassed as he asked,

“What are you doing?”

“Cleaning you off.”

“Y-you…you don’t have to.”

His voice was soft and shaky as if Noel was still doing something sexual to him. Noel only smiled and said,

“You’re done, don’t worry about it.”

Cameron sighed, falling back and it took him a few minutes as Noel moving around before he sat up instantly and said,

“Oh…you probably want me to leave right?”

Noel looked at him confused as he asked,

“Why?”

“Because uh…I…we’re done…?”

“You don’t have to go.”

“Oh…okay.”

Cameron felt relief as he laid back and felt Noel getting into bed with him before shutting off the light. In the dark, Cameron didn’t know what to do until Noel began to spoon him. He smiled as he started to nod off. Then he remembered something else.

“Where’s Onion?”

“He’s on the sofa outside.”

“Oh…he’s quiet.”

“You were distracted.”

Cameron laughed, bringing his hand to his face as he felt blush again.

In the morning, they got dressed and Noel took Onion with them as they walked Cameron back to his hotel. Cameron decided to let him know he was there for almost another week. Noel looked at him and smiled as he said,

“So, we have another week then. I can show you around some more. You and your mate.”

“Oh right…I forgot about him.”

Noel laughed.


	822. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I wanted Eames as Rollo and Arthur as the French Prince(ss). In other words brave, fierce Arthur being forced to marry the unwashed Viking invader. Arthur calling him every name in the book while Eames becomes smitten would be extra nice. Is that okay?

The Vikings took Paris.

The king of Franco had made a deal with the Viking king that in order for them to leave, that the man who would stay behind would marry his son, the prince of Franco, Arthur.

Arthur was none too please. He was furious in fact, angry his father would give him away without even asking him. Arthur outright refused to marry the Viking left behind and he told his father as such.

“I won’t marry this man.”

The king looked at his son and sighed.

“You have to, you will in order to save all of Paris.”

“I would do anything for Paris, I would die for Paris, but I will not marry some man because you couldn’t bribe them enough.”

The king ignored him.

The following day, the remaining Vikings who stayed behind were welcomed into the castle to meet the king and prince. It was Eames, the brother of the Viking king who remained and came into the castle, the translator as well as a handful of warriors who came in to meet the royals of Franco. 

Eames wore a fur cloak, his weapon at his side, filth still on his face, his leathers still on his body as he approached the thrones. The translator made the proper motions, bowing first as he made Eames’ introduction.

“My lord, his name is Eames. He is the brother of the great Viking king, leader of the northsmen. He is a famous warrior. He fights like a crazy bear.”

Eames stood proud, his hands clasped in front of him as he looked a bit smug. Arthur looked repulsed.

The king smiled at his presence as he said,

“Eames, welcome. This is my son, Arthur.”

Arthur suddenly stood up, furious as he said in his native tongue,

“Whatever my father says I am not marrying this animal. I am a prince of the blood, not a cheap whore. I would rather be burned alive than suffer this…thing, to so much as lay a hand on me. He is a filthy pagan. Therefore he has no soul. He is worse than the beasts of the field.”

The court gasped as Eames stared at him, not understand his words, but understanding his tone as the king looked at his son in frustration, pinching the brudge of his nose. The translator only looked worried, casting side eye glances at Eames, seeing the Viking, looking back at him - as if understanding he was being insulted. Arthur continued.

“I would rather my virginity and my virtue to the vilest dog than to this piece of warm meat.”

Eames looked back at the prince then, seeing his disgust, his fury.

“He disgusts me. He makes me want to vomit.”

Satisfied he had made his point, Arthur angrily sat down again, his mouth tight and turned up as if he was in the middle of a tantrum. The court bustled and the translator looked at Eames, awaiting a reaction. Instead, Eames looked at the prince, a bit of a smile starting underneath his beard as he looked at the translator, than at the king as he slow approached the king and prince. The king was confused, dropping his hand down from his face as he watched Eames, curious as to what he was going to do.

Eames instead opened, then closed his mouth, starting to speak as he then slowly said in French,

“Hello…”

The prince continued looking at him with a sour expression while the king gave a polite smile and Eames, Eames smiled brightly, doing his best to woo his future spouse. 

The translator gave a nervous laugh as Eames looked back at him as if to say ’ _I did good right?_ ’ The translator only smiled back and Eames continued to smile at Arthur, bowing his head slightly. The king broke into a small laugh as he realized what Eames was attempting and Eames continued to smile at his future spouse. 

The translator looked at the king as he spoke in their native tongue.

“Eames is still very much smitten with your son. We continue forward.”

Arthur looked at his father and shouted,

“No! I refuse!”

“Quiet.”

Arthur huffed as the translator looked at Eames and said,

“His highness would very much like to know you better before the marriage.”

Eames nodded and said,

“Please, continue onward.”

The translator said as much to the king and the king agreed, ignoring what Arthur was saying and Eames…Eames was just pleased.


	823. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Final part for dancer John - Bane, John & Barsad spend months trying to avoid Ra's, constantly on the run. Talia does her best to slow her father down to keep from finding them. Happy ending for everyone? (Except Ra's of course)

For months, they ran. 

When they traveled, they traveled by cart, by car, by train and at night they camped in the woods, near the foot of the mountainside, or the center of the woods. Bane always made sure John was comfortable, warm, well fed because he would not have him suffer while they ran. 

It took them weeks to leave the mountains and crossed into warmer European countries. From there, it was easier to travel, to get boarding, to get food, to mingle. They spent two days max at hostels to sleep and rest and then moved again. They changed whatever they could about themselves when they traveled, Barsad shaved and cut his hair, John cut his hair as well but Bane could never change his appearance, he was too broad, too tall, too big to blend. So he just hid among the shadows. 

Bane and Barsad took shifts sleeping - John always resting. When Barsad took his shift, he would look at Bane now and then, seeing how at peace he was, how relaxed he was as he held John in his arms. He thought it worth running to his brother so content. 

While they stayed low and ran, they knew Ra’s Al Ghul was after them. Bane knew best what tactics Ra’s would take, he knew his men - Bane had trained most of them. So he knew how to evade them best. What Bane or Barsad didn’t know was that Talia was doing her best to delay her father’s hunt at every turn. She knew Bane cared for John more than anything, willing to risk himself, his life for John and while she envied John, she also wanted the best for Bane. 

When the trio finally reached France, they were exhausted and still had a good amount of money with them since they knew how to steal, where to stay, how to live on the land. John was excited, never having seen such things he saw on his travels and he was grateful to Bane and Barsad both. They stayed in a moderate hotel one evening, John grateful for a shower and warm bed and as he lay in bed as Bane sat beside him. They all took turns showering and now they were relaxing. As John slept, Bane looked at him and Barsad sat on the other bed as he said,

“We need to leave here.”

“I was thinking of leaving to the states.”

Barsad nodded.

“Your beloved is from there isn’t he?”

“He is. But he doesn’t remember. He was a child when he was kidnapped.”

Barsad nodded.

“I can procure us documents to travel.”

“How long would it take?”

“About two days at most. I know my way around.”

Bane agreed.

In two days time, Barsad did as promised and got the documents and passports to leave France. The moment they touched down in New York, as they stood outside, Barsad said,

“It would be best if we split up for some time.”

Bane nodded.

“We’ll meet up in six months time.”

Barsad nodded and after hugging Bane and giving John a nod, he vanished. John looked at Bane as he asked,

“How will you meet up with him?”

“We understand each other.”

“Where are we going to go?”

“We can stay here for some time, then we’ll go to another city.”

John smiled and held onto Bane’s arm, trusting him, trusting him fully, completely.

In six months time, they vanished into Gotham City. 

While Bane never believed that Ra’s Al Ghul would give up looking for him, for the time being he felt secure. John flourished in Gotham, beginning to take care of himself though he knew Bane would always protect him. 

Bane always watched over John and he made sure his beloved was never alone. After some time, John asked him,

“Why do you think we’re so safe here?”

“We were careful. And when Barsad and I parted ways it gave us a chance. Besides, we’ve been training all our lives to vanish into the shadows.”

John never questioned him about it again.


	824. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Wilee makes the decision to go and write the Bar because he wants to be a Civil Rights Attorney, with a focus on Human Rights. So naturally he's spending a lot of time away from Bob and Rocco while studying. One night, exhausted but agitated, he finds himself at Bob's bar. Luckily the night is a quite one and he and Bob get to talk. They both express how they miss each other. Bob offers his place as an alternative study space.

As soon as Wilee felt better, he decided to go back to school and take the bar.  
He had a lot time on his hands while he recovered and he decided that Bob was right, he didn’t have to be a corporate lawyer, working long, heavy hours trying to make partner. He could focus on human rights and that’s what he decided to do.

He had to quit messaging but he had saved enough to live for a bit so long as he didn’t get careless with his spending. He went to school and studied, studied, studied. 

Naturally that meant he didn’t have a lot of time to go into Brooklyn as often as he use to and though he thought of Bob and Rocco anytime he took a break, he couldn’t spare the time to take the trip out there. He would text Bob now and then but Bob’s schedule was almost as frantic as Wilee’s had become so they missed each other almost all the time. 

More than halfway into the semester, he found himself exhausted and agitated and stressed out and since he didn’t have class the next day, he decided that he had earned himself a break and a reward so he took a train into Brooklyn.  
He hardly had to look up on his way to the Bob’s bar and he got there almost mindlessly. He was still tired and he could hardly keep himself from yawning but when he got to the bar and stepped in, seeing Bob behind the bar made him feel wide away. It hit him at just that moment how much he missed Bob. He missed the sound of his voice, the way he smelled, he missed Rocco and Bob’s house…he missed everything about him. 

He approached the bar and sat down and it only took Bob a few seconds to see him and he smiled as he walked over to him, setting a napkin down in front of him.

“Hey, there’s a face I haven’t seen often.”

Wilee smiled and ordered a beer, which Bob gave to him. It was a slow night and Bob only wandered off a few times to attend to other patrons before coming back to Wilee.

“I uh…I missed you.”

Wilee smiled as he heard the shyness in Bob’s voice, saw it in his body language. He crossed his arms and leaned forward on the bar, his eyes looking down but a small smile on his face. Wilee leaned closer as he grinned and said,

“I missed you too. How’s Rocco?”

“He’s big. He misses you. Every time I come home, he looks behind me, expecting you to be there.”

Wilee smiled.

“I wish I could come by more often. But I can’t keep taking the train here…money’s tight since I quit my job.”

Bob looked disappointed and frowned a bit before he looked back at Wilee.  
“Why don’t you just come study at my place?”

“You’d let me stay at your place to study?”

“Yeah. You could keep Rocco company and since you’re gonna be up anyway, when i get off my shift, I can come home and we can eat, catch a bit…”

He suddenly stopped and looked embarrassed but Wilee loved the idea.

“Yeah…I’d like that. I could go back to my place when I need to and to go to school.”

“You know…I don’t mind payin your fare for the train. Since you’re staying with me it’s the least I can do.”

Wilee grinned.

“You’re too sweet, you know that?”

Bob really looked embarrassed then as he stood up straight, a bit of color in his face. He then cleared his throat before he asked,

“So, can you stay tonight?”

“I don’t have anything with me so I can’t. But I can come tomorrow…is that okay?”

“Yeah…that’ll work.”

Bob nodded and bit his bottom lip as he smiled a bit.

“You hangin out till closing time?”

Wilee nodded.

“Yeah I don’t have class tomorrow.”

“Great.”

By the end of Bob’s shift, he and Wilee walked back to Bob’s house where they were greeted by an enthused Rocco who had missed Wilee. They went inside and sat down for a bit but after a while, Wilee was nodding off, still tired from his day so Bob walked him to his bed and helped him take off his shoes and his hoodie as they both laid down. Wilee yawned and fell asleep in a matter of moment. Bob lingered, just watching Wilee, wondering how this boy suddenly became such an important part of his life. 

It was just like Rocco all over again. 

He smiled and got comfortable, spooning Wilee as he fell asleep.


	825. Noel/Cameron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can Noel and Cameron spend the rest of the vacation sometimes with Michael and a lot of the times on their own. Make out sessions and smut galore! And then the week ends and Cameron has to go home :( and both are sad.

Cameron wanted to be embarrassed when he got back to his hotel room and slept until Michael woke up sick to his stomach, then question Cameron where he was.

He wanted to be embarrassed and lie but instead, he said nothing and told Michael he had been there all night, he was just too drunk to notice.

For the remainder of their trip, Noel came around to show them the city - especially to Cameron who had expressed interest in seeing London during the day. Michael missed the first day, then had enough sight seeing after two days and opted out when Noel offered to show them around again. Cameron was all too happy to go, excited to spend more time alone with Noel.  
It was like they were dating.

When they went on the London Eye, Cameron only got to look out for a few minutes before he and Noel were engaged in a heavy make out session. Noel paid for coffee, for a couple of meals and they took plenty of pictures together. When they sat in the subway, they held hands as they sat side by side each other. Now and then, they returned to Noel’s apartment where they had sex again and again again until Noel ran out of condoms and they had to stop and go buy more. He also got to play with Onion a lot, rubbing his big snout, loving how affectionate the dog was. 

Even when they weren’t out, just spending time with Noel and Onion and was great. They spent hours talking - about everything, Cameron opening up about his failed relationship with Bianca, how it hurt to get her, then lose her in a matter of months. But he had gotten over it. Much quicker than he anticipated. Noel explained his own follies in dating and the one time he was left standing in the very park they were walking Onion through, with his pants down because a girl tricked him and he was stupid enough to fall for it.

Cameron didn’t expect to fall so hard. He didn’t expect to fall at all. But nonetheless, the closer his departure date came, the more heaviness in his heart he began to feel.

The day before Cameron had to leave, Noel took him out, showing him every spot they had missed the first few times. He made sure Cameron got terribly tacky souvenirs and they had a proper tea. He then took him out to dinner, then back to his place for one more roll in his bed. Cameron wanted to start blubbering about what he felt, what he thought, how much he was going to miss Noel and even though they still had other means to communicate, it had been a week. Only a week. Everyone could seem wonderful and amazing and perfect in a week, especially if that someone took your virginity. So he didn’t say a word and slept until early the next morning.

He went back to his hotel with Noel and Onion. He still had some packing to do and they had to catch a cab to the airport. They were both quiet on the walk back and when they reached Cameron’s hotel, they looked at each other.  

“You have my number…you can call me anytime.”

Noel nodded, looking down at Onion as Cameron knelt down and pet the dog, sighing as he said,

“And you. I’ll miss you too. You be good okay?”

Onion wagged his tail and Cameron kissed his snout before standing back to look at Noel.

“Thanks for this entire week…for this entire experience really.”

“You’re more than welcome.”

Cameron sighed deeply, wanting to say more  but not wanting to come off as needy and pathetic. Noel stepped closer to him then and kissed him. It was just like that first kiss, soft and gentle, warm and affectionate and Cameron knew that for the rest of his life, he would never be kissed like that again unless it was Noel doing it. When Noel moved back, he still held Cameron’s face with his free hand, the other holding Onion’s leash. He looked down and then back up at him, biting his lip for a moment.

“You text me when you land yeah? I want to make sure you’re safe.”

Cameron nodded and they kissed once more before Cameron had to go back to his room. They didn’t say good bye. Just that last kiss before Noel turned and walked with Onion and Cameron went inside. He went to his room and packed while Michael slept and he sighed when he saw all the silly things Noel had gotten for him to remember him by. His favorite with the bulldog mug wearing a U.K flag collar. Cameron had said it was the tackiest thing he ever saw and Noel agreed. Now he would use it until it fell apart. 

As he packed, Michael woke up as he said,

“Cam?”

“Yeah, I’m packing.”

“Shit, we have to go soon don’t we?”

“Yeah. Security check is a bitch.”

“Alright, I’m getting dressed.”

He went to the bathroom and Cameron had a chance to be with his thoughts again. As he finished up, he felt his phone go off in his pocket and he took it out to look at it.

’ _i’ll miss you. a lot. I didn’t have the guts to say it to your face but i will. i’ll think of you every second of every day. Till we meet again. Safe trip x_ ’

Cameron smiled, looking at his screen, feeling his eyes get watery but he stopped himself because the last thing he wanted was for Michael to see him. So he took a deep breath, pulled himself back and responded.

’ _I’ll miss you too. I’ll think of you just as often. Thank you for everything. I’ll still text you when I land._ ’

He set his phone down and finished packing.


	826. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Wilee writes the bar and waits for his results. Naturally he's stress and snappish, but Bob takes it all in stride (telling him to go play with Rocco). When Wilee gets his results, a pass, they celebrate. How they celebrate is up to you.

All of Wilee’s studying came to a head when he went in and took the bar exam.   
While he waited for his results, he was a wreck. He was nervous and worried and went back to his apartment in Manhattan to wait for his results. Every passing day that his results didn’t come, he went to see Bob and every day that passed, he felt more and more impatient. 

He was wondering if he passed, wondering if he was going to pass and he felt anxious all the time.

He would spend the night at Bob’s house just to get his mind off his results, playing with Rocco, trying to stop the knots in his stomach. Over time, as his results still didn’t arrive, his agitation began to wear on him. He would snap at Bob, only because he was there and he wouldn’t take it out on Rocco. Bob took it well. He ignored Wilee or just sighed to himself and eventually would just tell him to play with Rocco. 

After a week or so though, that began to wear on Bob too. He came home after his usual shift and he tried to be quiet as he came into his room, knowing Wilee was asleep. As he opened the door, the hallway light being his only source of light, he saw Wilee lifting his head up as he groaned and said,

“Geez, do you have to have every light on?”

Bob sighed. He understood Wilee was stressed out, but to be told what to do in his house was becoming too much. 

“Hey…”

Wilee ran his hand over his still growing hair as he looked at Bob and waited for him to continue.

“I know you’re stressed out, but you need to stop snapping at me. I didn’t do anythin wrong.”

Wilee sat up then and frowned, Rocco picking his head up too. He sighed softly and said,

“I’m sorry.”

Bob nodded.

“It’s okay.”

And Bob meant it. They went to sleep afterwards, Wilee cuddling up to him silently, as if to apologize. 

In the morning, Wilee got up and said he was heading home for a bit, but he would be back later on tonight. Bob knew - he was going to check for his results. 

He went throughout his day, catching up on his sleep, then taking care of Rocco, feeding him, taking him for a walk. Then he ate, showered and got ready for work. He went through his shift like normal and about half way through, WIlee showed up. Bob was almost as nervous as Wilee must have been because when he saw Wilee, he looked frantic. 

Wilee ran over to the bar as he held up a piece of paper, his hands shaking as Bob took it to steady him as Wilee shouted,

“I passed!!”

He laughed and Bob smiled too, reading the standard passing letter.

“Alright, you passed. You’re having a drink on the house.”

Wilee couldn’t stop smiling, beaming really, still reading and re-reading his letter, so excited and proud and while he had his drink, Bob talked with him.

“We have to celebrate.”

“Yes. Especially since I’ve been such a dick to you while I waited for my results.”

“It’s okay…you were stressed.”

“No way, you’ve been so good to me. Letting me study, my train fare, then tolerating me while I waited to see if I passed. I owe you, I owe you big.”

“You don’t-”

“Shut up, I’m trying to offer you something here.”

It took a moment for Bob to realize what Wilee was implying and he said,

“Oh…oh…”

He looked away a little embarrassed as he cleared his throat.

“Ah…you don’t…have to.”

Wilee cleared his own throat, feeling a little embarrassed himself.

“I was just…you know it’s important. We’ve been together…I mean…are we together?”

He whispered the last part, unsure and now unable to look Bob in the eye.

“Uh..we should talk about this at home.”

He looked around to the other patrons and while no one was paying them attention, he didn’t want to take chances.

When Bob’s shift was over, he and Wilee returned to his house. They sat with Rocco and discussed…them.

“I didn’t mean to leave you hangin before. I just didn’t want everyone to hear.”

WIlee nodded.

“Yeah…I guess we are together. We’ve been together a while. We kiss…”

Wilee seem to light up all over again and he got closer to Bob, making him put his arm around him as Wilee hung on and kissed his cheek, waiting for Bob to turn so when he did, he was able to kiss him fully. 

It was the best way to celebrate. Wilee got himself a relationship.


	827. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames Mail orders Arthur from an Omega catalogue because he's lonely and not as macho alpha as most omegas like. Cue some angst as Arthur isn't as submissive (re: pleasant) as most omegas.

Eames was lonely, ridiculously lonely and he wasn’t as viral and macho as all the other alpha’s he had been around…and that the other omegas seem to flock towards. 

Eames had always been different, always controlled himself rather well and he just didn’t let off that air of arrogance and dominance that the other alphas did. So Eames was alone. Very alone and he didn’t want to be.

Out of desperation, he sought out an omega mail order bride catalog and ordered himself the cutest little omega he saw. After a bit of waiting and some wading through paperwork and background checks to make sure he wasn’t married or a serial killer, he got his bride. 

Arthur. He had loved the sound of his name the moment he saw it and he loved his pictures. While he waited for Arthur to arrive, he imagined situations of his sweet little bride coming home and being so shy and sweet, cooking for him, cleaning for him, unknowingly seducing him and when he did submit, he would whimper and whine for him. They would have their first child together and Arthur would look so fetching with his belly that Eames planned on touching every chance he got. He dreamed of a life for them together and he had never even see Arthur in person.

When Arthur did arrive, he did look like his pictures but he wasn’t at all the submissive little omega Eames had pictured. In fact, he wasn’t at all what Eames had imagined, what he dreamed up, what he expected. Arthur in fact wasn’t very nice. When he arrived, he was more put off by the fact that he had been sent to an alpha he had to eventually marry and didn’t know. He demanded his own space and he made it clear he wasn’t planning on sharing Eames’ bed. He would sleep on the couch or a spare room if Eames had it. Since he didn’t the couch it was.

Arthur wasn’t interested in knowing Eames any better. He didn’t want to talk to him, he didn’t want to cook, he didn’t want anything to do with him in fact. Eames chalked it up to jet lag and disappointment that first day and let Arthur be.

But after a few days, Arthur was the same - rude and short with Eames, cold and off putting. When Eames tried to ask him why he had such grievance for him, Arthur made it clear,

“I had to come here on your dime but I have no interest in being married.”

“Is it me?”

“Yes, it’s you. I’m especially not interested in marrying some lonely, macho alpha who has to buy a mate rather than find one on his own.”

The words hurt Eames and he looked down.

“I can send you back if you’d like.”

“Finally. Yes, send me back. Tell them I wasn’t up to par.”

Eames nodded.

He felt awful going back to his room, seeing that he couldn’t even get a mail order bride to be his mate, turned off by him immediately, appalled even. Eames picked up the phone and called the company which Arthur worked through and tried to arrange to send him back.

“You cannot send him back, he’s yours.”

“He’s not interested in me.”

“Sir, all relationships in such arrangements start off with difficultly. Might I suggest some time?”

Eames hung up. He hated that he had to return to Arthur and tell him that his company wouldn’t take him back right away, but that was what he had to do.

“I know you don’t want to stay here…so…I can give you money so you can go anywhere you want.”

He hung his head down and Arthur only sighed and said,

“I’ll stay here until I figure something out.”

So he did. Arthur hung out and over the next few weeks, he began to slowly warm to Eames’ company. He found out he was very wrong in his assumption as to why Eames ordered a mail order bride - not out of pride, but loneliness and he had been truly heartbroken to find out that Arthur had rejected him. Arthur felt bad and slowly began to get a little closer to Eames. 

“I’m sorry I assumed the worse of you. This isn’t exactly an ideal situation.”

Eames nodded in understanding.

“I know. I’m sorry I put you in it.”

“It could have been worse. A lot worse. I had friends once who were married off to alphas only for them to be bred to death. Others who were abused, others who were killed…and then others who were used as baby machines then neglected. I didn’t want that to happen to me.”

“I wouldn’t hurt you. All I ever wanted was a mate.”

Arthur began to believe him. 

As the weeks turned to months, Eames proved he really did want a mate. He never laid a finger on Arthur, never pushed anything on him, never demanded more than what Arthur was willing to give. Arthur began to like him more and more. 

One night, Eames was sleeping, the winter months settling on them so it was cold and windy, though his home was warm. He heard someone at his door and lifted his head up to see Arthur there. He was still dressed but he held himself as he said,

“I’m cold. Can I stay with you?”

Eames nodded, pulling his sheets and blankets over and allowing Arthur to get into his bed. After that, it became their bed.

It had started difficult and bad but slowly, very slowly, it began to change into something else.


	828. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Alpha Alfie fucks omega Arthur! Someone sees, neither cares? (Do you like how I'm trying to pretend this is a prompt when I basically just want fucking?)

Arthur was Alfie’s boy, his omega, his pup and as such, he usually gave into whatever Alfie wanted.

He loved Alfie, he loved being with him, being owned, being taken and he always loved having the proof on him via bites, love marks, bruises.  
Alfie was supposed to be working. He was in fact when Arthur came to his office with talk of something or other and Alfie found him enchanting…alluring. He stood up and moved Arthur to the center of his desk as he undressed him from the waist below, making him take off his shoes as Arthur let him, helping him in fact.

Of course Arthur let him. 

Alfie was fucking him on his desk, feeling his sweet pup holding onto him, moaning softly against his ear as Alfie grunted, feeling hot and sweating through his clothes, but not caring, loving how Arthur felt around his cock, how he sounded while he was fucking him and he was getting into it, his eyes closing, pulling Arthur closer to him to feel his legs tighten around his waist when he heard a knock at his office door. Alfie growled as he gripped the back of Arthur’s shirt, keeping him close as he shouted,

“What is it!?”

The door opened as one of Alfie’s bakers stepped in and then gasped as he looked up, then down at the floor as he said,

“Oh. Uh…the uh…”

“Well spit it out!”

“Uh, you got a telegram.”

He held it up as he still refused to look at the scene before him and Alfie sighed in annoyance.

“Just hold it!”

“Yes sir, sorry.”

He stepped back out and closed the door as Alfie continued. As he did, Arthur gave a soft, breathy laugh as he said,

“You don’t let anything stop you huh?”

Alfie gave him a thrust, making Arthur moan, feeling his fingers digging into the back of Alfie’s shoulder as Alfie grinned.

“Not with you, pup.”

Arthur moaned again, feeling Alfie resuming his pace as he said,

“Good…”

Alfie kissed him as he nipped at his mouth, smiling as he kept going.


	829. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is friends with Arthur's sister, but the moment he meets Arthur, it becomes all about him.

Eames had been friends with Ariadne for years. 

She was a sweet girl and she was understanding and funny and bright. A lot of people thought they were dating but they weren’t. Even though they teased and pretended a lot, mainly for laughs, Eames was gay and never had an actual romantic interest in his friend.

Ariadne was cool with it, she understood and never had that awkward crush on Eames that some girls go through. She and Eames were just best friends and that was that.

They went through school together and when they applied for college, Ariadne mentioned a particular college she wanted to go to. 

“Why there?”

“My brother goes there.”

“Oh yes, this illusive brother of yours. That I’ve never met in all our years of friendship. Right.”

Ariadne had a brother, he was only a year older than her but he went to some private boarding school out of state and then to college so Eames had never met him. He thought he heard this brother once or twice in phone calls when he talked to Ariadne over the holidays but he always mocked her and said it was probably her cousin or something. Ariadne’s family wasn’t big on pictures and they only had a few here and there, most were old and supposedly this brother was the baby in some of the photos.

“I do too have a brother! You always say that!”

“Uh huh. Sure.”

Eames nodded in a teasing way and Ariadne hit him.

The summer before they were going off to school, Eames was hanging out with Ariadne in her living room. They were going through Netflix, trying to decide what to watch when there was someone at the door. Ariadne stood up, going to it as she opened it, taking the keys out of the person’s hand as she said,

“Hi Arthur!”

Eames sat up a bit, seeing this beautiful, stunning guy at Ariadne’s door with some luggage in his hand.

“Hey! Thanks for opening the door.”

“You weren’t supposed to be here until tomorrow!”

“I didn’t want to wait anymore. Who’s this?”

Arthur looked at Eames and smiled as Ariadne looked a little smug as she said,

“This is my best friend Eames, remember I told you about him?”

“Oh yeah, nice to see you in person. Ari sends me pictures of you two.”

“Eames, this is my big brother, Arthur. I told you he was real.”

Arthur looked confused as Eames laughed nervously and nudged Ariadne.

For the rest of the summer, any time Eames went over to Ariadne’s house, he found an excuse to be around Arthur. He found he really liked him, thought he was smart, funny, charming with a bit of serious with him but he was so fucking cute that Eames could get over it. One day, he went over there a bit earlier than normal and he saw Arthur was in the kitchen.

“Hey, Ariadne’s not home yet.”

“Ah damn.”

“You guys doing anything?”

“Not that I know of.”

“I don’t know when she’s coming back, do you want to run some errands with me?”

“Yeah, I don’t want to wait around for her all day…she always does this.”

“Yeah, she does.”

So he went out with Arthur. The errands turned into coffee and coffee turned long conversations and before Eames knew it, it was night time. He had completely forgotten about Ariadne. 

He and Arthur returned to his house where Ariadne was sitting on the couch, stewing with anger. 

“It’s my fault Ari, we were going to run some errands and we lost track of time…” Said Arthur.

“Oh forget it! You jerks, you just left me here all day!”

“Sorry, Ari.”

It was all Eames could really say but Ariadne was mad and went to her room. Arthur sighed and said,

“I feel bad.”

“Me too.”

“You should hang out…wait it out with me. Maybe she’ll come around.”

Eames nodded. As much as he knew he had done his friend wrong, all he really wanted to do was spend more time with Arthur.

A movie played while they waited. Arthur and Ariadne’s parents had gone out for the evening and Eames felt nervous. Nervous and then excited when he felt Arthur’s hand settle right by his, his fingers brushing over - questioningly, gently so if rejected, he could pass it off as accidental. Eames looked at him and Arthur smiled a little and before they knew it, they were kissing.   
It was all Eames wanted the moment he laid eyes on Arthur and even though he was supposed to be waiting for Ariadne to cool down to come back and talk to them, he made the mistake of forgetting about her yet again as he got to make out with her brother. 

They had to break apart suddenly when they heard her coming down the stairs and Arthur looked flushed. 

“Alright, I forgive you two losers. It just better not happen again!”

Eames nervously laughed as Arthur smiled.

“Want to order a pizza? We got a movie playing.”

“Sure.”

She sat next to Eames and Eames exchanged nervous looks with Arthur.


	830. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by l-infiniment-grand: Arthur listened to Alfie and started the uni a few months back,he's now brilliant. Alfie thinks it's for the best but Arthur doesn't see it that way and thinks Alfie is pushing him away for lack of trust/love. Until one day an altercation with another gang Arth had no idea about turns bad and Alfie is badly hurt. Arthur goes insane and starts hunting down every single member of the enemy gang then starts torturing them.

Arthur went off to school like he promised Alfie he would. 

He didn’t like it but he acceded at it. Everything was easy to him and while he worked on his academics, Alfie was proud of him. He told him so often, when they saw each other at night and Alfie would kiss his boy’s face and tell him how proud he was that he was educated, proud that he was becoming so brilliant, proud that he was going to be a smarter man than him.

While Arthur basked in the glow of Alfie’s praise, he couldn’t help but feel pushed away regardless of what Alfie said. He was sure Alfie thought of him as weak and timid, untrustworthy and Arthur got upset each time he thought of it.   
When Arthur was on his way home from school, he saw there was some kind of commotion going on around the bakery and Arthur ran towards the crowd, pushing through, demanding to know what was happening. One of the bakers there turned to him and said,

“Alfie’s at home.”

Arthur turned and ran home. 

He got there just as the doctor was leaving and Arthur ran upstairs to Alfie’s room where he saw him lying in bed. He was hurt bad, Arthur saw that almost immediately and the rage that filled him was almost instant. He dropped his knees beside Alfie’s bed as he took his hand and brought it to his cheek, leaning on it, his eyes closing as he said,

“Alfie…Alfie please say something.”

The door creaked and Arthur turned to see Alfie’s first man coming in, holding his hat in his hands as he began to explain what happened. Alfie was caught completely off guard, several men were cut down in order to get close to him and managed to get off a single shot. It was enough to bring Alfie down and the rest of his men held them off long enough to get Alfie out of there. 

He had taken a shot to the side and he was weak from blood loss and while he would recover, Arthur was furious.

“He’s going to recover.”

“I know he will. That wasn’t enough to bring him down, Alfie is strong. But I want those that did this to him, dead.”

“We got one so far.”

“Show me.”

“It’s none of your business kid.”

Arthur slammed the man against the wall as he shouted.

“Everything to do with Alfie Solomons is my business! Now show me who this son of bitch is before I gut you myself!”

The first man just looked at him, seeing the fire in Arthur’s eyes as he nodded.

Arthur only kept the one man alive long enough to get the names of the others before he slit his throat open. In fact, he had slit it open so deep that he damn near decapitated him. 

The three man crowd that had taken their attempt on Alfie’s life was not as fortunate as Arthur had his way with them. One of them was beaten to death with a hammer, the other strangled with his own tie by Arthur’s own force and the last one, who actually made the attempt was brought to the bakery where he was thrown in one of the ovens.

Days later, Arthur returned to Alfie’s side, seeing he was awake now, now angry that he had been put down temporarily. When he saw Arthur, he waved him over and took his hand.

“Where you been, boy?”

“Taking care of business.”

Alfie tugged him down - considering that he was recovering from blood loss and a bullet wound, he still had strength to him. 

“This is none of your business. You should have been at school.”

“Alfie…if something had happened to you-”

“I don’t need you lookin after me. I need you to make yourself better than this.”

Arthur frowned and then Alfie let him go so he could sit.

“What did you do?”

Arthur explained what he had done, how his rage bubbled and exploded throughout those that dared to harm Alfie. When he finished, he looked at Alfie and saw a slight smile starting under his beard.

“You’re a good boy Arthur.”

He pat his face and Arthur smiled a bit.

“You better make up your school work.”

“I will.”


	831. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur wishes he could feel bad about being considered Alfie's "woman," but he just ... It's not the protection afforded his sister, which is nice, no it's all Alfie. Arthur can't get enough of him - his hands, his rough charm, his stupid (rakish) hat. Again, if Arthur could feel shame about it anymore, he would feel bad about not wanting to be away from Alfie's side.

He belonged to Alfie. He knew it, everyone knew it.

But his sister was safe. She had been brought back, safe and untouched and the men who took her paid dearly. 

Alfie…well, a dangerous man like Alfie Solomons found himself rather enamored with his given prize. He rather liked Arthur, loving how he put out for him and while nervous and worried when he submitted for Alfie, he was unafraid. He undressed with a bit of color on his face but he gave Alfie everything he wanted and afterwards, as Arthur breathed and tried his best to recover, Alfie settled his hand on Arthur’s chest, his fingers near his throat as he said,

“I think I’ll keep you.”

Arthur should have found himself repulsed, or at the very least scared, but instead, he found himself smiling, proud he could please someone like Alfie.  
When his sister returned home, she was afraid but so happy that Arthur had been able to secure her return. When she asked how, Arthur only shook his head, saying he owed some people some favors but it was nothing he couldn’t manage.

He knew he should have been ashamed of being pinned as Alfie’s “woman.” He knew he should find himself embarrassed as he was being toted around the city on Alfie’s arm, seeing the knowing looks, the whispers of “whore” being thrown around. But Arthur didn’t care. He had gotten what he wanted in his sister’s safety and he was glowing in the attention Alfie gave him. He couldn’t care less that others thought so little of him. He ate up the affection that Alfie gave him when they went out, he leaned towards every touch Alfie gave him, responded to every kiss, every embrace and he slept with Alfie any time he wanted…because Arthur wanted it too.

When Arthur sat beside Alfie holding his hand, he felt the dryness, the roughness, the callouses that coated the palms of his hand and some of his fingers. He should have minded, but like everything else when it came to Alfie, Arthur didn’t. He adored the light pink marks that were left on his neck, on his face, all over his body from Alfie’s beard. He even liked his demanding, domineering nature.

Arthur sat up awake in the middle of the night, wondering what his life was becoming. He was afraid of a lot things and much to his horror, he found himself afraid that Alfie would grow bored of him. While he thought things over, he felt Alfie’s hand on his back, slowly sliding up as his dragged over stones voice asked him,

“Why are you up?”

“I was just thinking.”

“About?”

Arthur didn’t think it was the appropriate time to mention all his worries, all his fears. So he lied and said,

“Nothing really.”

“Then come sleep.”

Arthur laid back down, feeling Alfie pull him into his arms.


	832. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: i want pirate au eames giving arthur a really slow amazing hand job and arthur is practically crying by the end of it. mouth can be involved (i guess a blow job then) but too much cause I want eames telling arthur how filthy he is and other sweet nothings ;)))

It was raining that afternoon and after the morning’s work, most of the crew retreated to their cabins to wait it out. Not much work could be done above deck so Arthur returned to Eames’ cabin and changed out of his wet clothes while Eames worked at his desk.

However, he was immediately distracted as he saw Arthur changing out of his clothes and he left his desk, going over to him and wrapping his arms around him, pulling him in and down onto the bed.

Arthur laughed and didn’t at all feel afraid, sighing and melting into Eames’ hold as they began to kiss. He had gotten out of his wet pants and was right about to remove his mostly soaked shirt when Eames pulled him down and he felt right, comfortable. 

Since his sick bed confession, Arthur had wanted a chance, an opportunity to get intimate with his captain but Eames had not yet a move. Until that afternoon. 

Eames slowly pulled up the front of Arthur’s shirt, touching his thighs, then his stomach before he found his growing erection. Arthur shuttered and gasped as he felt Eames’ fingers touching him, Eames’ mouth still on his and he pulled back, bringing his hand up to his mouth as he ran his tongue from the heel of his palm, to the tips of his fingers. Arthur was mesmerized by the obscene gesture and when Eames returned his hand, he had a little more give, his grip a bit firmer but he was able to move his fist easier. Arthur’s mouth went slack as he stared at Eames, whimpering softly.

“I wanted to do this to you…for months, feels like years really. I had been aching for this moment.”

His pace was steady and Arthur couldn’t stop trembling as he clung to Eames’ shoulders. He felt Eames lean down, kissing his mouth, then his cheek before he began to whisper in his ear.

“I’ve wanted to have you, boy. For months now. I’ve wanted to bury my cock so far inside you, you wouldn’t be able to walk straight for days…”

Arthur gasped, his eyes rolling back and closing as he felt his thighs touching, Eames’ hand unrelenting.

“I wanted to hear you moan for me, wanted to feel your thighs around my waist.”

Arthur moaned then, pulling at Eames’ shirt as he felt his plush mouth pressed against Arthur’s ear.

“I wanted you on top of me so I can watch you on my cock.”

“Eames…”

“Yes, love?”

“I’m….I’m…”

He gasped, his entire body shaking as Eames lifted his head up to watch Arthur as he came, seeing his mouth open, his eyes shut as he sobbed, Eames’ hand speeding up just a bit more until Arthur’s orgasm overwhelmed him, pulled him under and he was all but whimpering. 

Eames slowed down, then gently eased his hand back and grinned at Arthur, leaning down to kiss him more. He got out of bed and cleaned his hands, returning after re-wetting the cloth and cleaning Arthur off. He saw his sweet boy was nodding off, half asleep, only making a soft little noise when the wet cloth touched his skin. When Eames was done, he covered him up with his shirt again and then with the sheets and blankets on the bed. He thought of going back to work, but he couldn’t resist the sight of Arthur in his bed, mostly asleep from orgasm and Eames decided to join him instead.

Besides, it was raining…he couldn’t get much work done anyway.


	833. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur is a workaholic chef with the new restaurant in town; Eames is the local butcher, the flirty butcher, who gives Arthur fancy cuts of meat at a discount to woo him. As distracting as Arthur finds Eames, he still wants to cook for him and have Eames love his food.

Arthur had worked hard his entire life, through culinary school with a business minor,through networking and making the best contacts he could, he finally opened up his own restaurant and much to his pleasure, it became the biggest hit of the city.

He was constantly busy - even on the slowest night his restaurant was full. On the busiest night, the wait for a table was three hours, minimum. 

Arthur was there every night as a head chef, though he delegated and some times managed, sometimes walking through, but his biggest pleasure was always to cook. 

Arthur had a flare for it, a passion for it and he had developed his own knack for it. He was revered as one of the youngest, up and coming chefs with excellent tastes and even more excellent food.

He always said it wasn’t how the dish was made, it was the choice of ingredients.

One of the things that Arthur personally did himself was get deals for his restaurants, bakeries, butcher shops, farms and so on. And one of the things he did was go to a specific butcher shop - not just for the prime choices of meat, but because of the butcher himself. 

Eames told him about his latest delivery, the best cuts of all the meat and Arthur nodded, listening and then looked at Eames, seeing him smiling at him in an almost charming matter. Arthur liked to keep business to just business and Eames always tried to cross the line which irritated Arthur almost as much as it interested him. 

Eames always gave him discounts, bigger discounts than normal and when Arthur asked why, Eames said,

“Why not? Thought you’d appreciate it.”

He would wink at Arthur, grin, touch his hand in subtle, gentle ways when giving him a pen or paperwork. And Arthur usually frowned or ignored it. Business was business.

However, whenever Arthur wasn’t working - as infrequent as it was, he still thought of Eames and thought of cooking for him of making him a fine meal and having Eames love it. He thought of inviting him to his restaurant, but it was so informal and impersonal that he didn’t. 

Usually, Arthur popped into Eames’ butcher shop once a week, early Saturday mornings to put his order in for the week, but he returned that same Saturday in the afternoon when Eames had slowed down some.

“Wow. Twice in a week would be astounding, but twice in a day? I must have hit the jackpot.” Eames said to him, grinning as he wiped off the counter.

Arthur actually gave him a smile, putting all thoughts of work and business and his restaurant on hold as he took a deep breath and said,

“I’m not busy Sunday evening. It’s one of the slower nights at my place and we close a bit early but it’s nothing my staff can’t handle so I was wondering if…you’d like to come to my place for dinner.”

Eames looked caught off guard as a smile started creeping onto his face.

“Seriously?”

“Yes. So…?”

“Yeah…yeah I’d love to.”

Arthur smiled a little and nodded as he gave Eames his address and then said,

“Around seven? That alright?”

“Yeah, perfect. Oh…wait a second.”

Arthur felt a little worried, wondering if Eames was going to back out but instead, he saw Eames getting a good piece of meat as he put it in some wrapping and tied it up as he then put it on the counter, sliding it over to Arthur.

“For dinner. I’m sure whatever you make with it will be delicious.”

Arthur laughed a little and said,

“That was a prime cut of sirloin.”

“I know what it was.”

“How much do I owe you?”

Eames waved it off.

“Getting a free dinner from one of the most famous chefs in the city is payment enough.”

Arthur smiled, feeling humbled instead of proud as he accepted it.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I look forward to it.”


	834. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Alfie's men are silent when their boss is discussing business with Sabini/Shelby/both/other bosses. That's how it is. He's in charge, he makes the decisions, and no one would dare interrupt or contradict him. Arthur, though, he's a brave one and being Alfie's boy (or omega, whatev, I know you have an au going) has its perks. As Sabini (or whoever) is talking, Arthur leans over and whispers some advice into Alfie's ears. Sabini stops talking, baffled, but Alfie just goes "thanks pet" and thats it

There was an unspoken rule among Alfie’s men, his business. When Alfie Solomons was talking - you were not.

Many learned this lesson the hard way and all of them knew to stay silent when in a business meeting. Arthur was still somewhat new in the outfit, but he knew this rule well.

However, he wasn’t one of Alfie’s soldiers, he wasn’t one of Alfie’s hired thugs. He was Alfie’s boy, his adoration, the reason - some say, that Alfie was still considered human. 

Even if Alfie was wrong or what he said was insane, no one said a word.  
During a meeting with Sabini, Alfie sat at the head of the table, Arthur standing beside him, the rest of his men behind him as Sabini sat across from him. They discussed the usual business, the usual layout, the usual deal that Sabini had with Alfie.

As they approached the end of the meeting, all caught up with old business. they discussed social pleasantries. How they were, how the family was, how business was treating them, the Shelbys, the usual. Alfie nodded and listened. He responded with the usual answers when suddenly Arthur leaned down and whispered something in Alfie’s ear.

Sabini himself - though not at all part of Alfie’s outfit knew that no one spoke while Alfie was speaking and yet this boy, this insufferably young boy was interrupting Alfie while he was in the middle of saying something and it shocked Sabini. 

In fact everyone in the room was shocked and everyone braced themselves for Alfie’s usual reaction. 

But Arthur stood back and Alfie only looked at him as he nodded and said,

“Thanks, pet.”

He resumed speaking as if nothing and Sabini sat there shocked. 

“You got a problem, Sabini?”

“No. No…no problem. Please, go on.”

Alfie gave him a look and finished what he was saying and though Sabini was looking at him, he was also looking at the boy at Alfie’s side. He thought to himself ’ _so the rumors were true_.‘ 

For the rest of the meeting, he could hardly focus on what Alfie was saying, he was just amazed that a man like Alfie Solomons was involved with a boy that looked to be half his age. At the end of the meeting, Alfie shook Sabini’s hand and then left with Arthur, putting his arm around him as Arthur looked at him and whispered to him,

“You’re letting Sabini know about me.”

“I think he knew about you in the meeting when you whispered to me.”

Arthur just smiled a little, shaking his head as he let Alfie hold onto him.


	835. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Forrest takes Evelyn to brunch. As the meal ends neither wants to part, so Forrest ask Evie to go for a walk. They spend the day wandering around parks and museums. Evie takes Forrest to her favourite café for dinner. They end the night with a kiss and a promise from Forrest to see her at work the next day.

Evelyn still wanted to dress nicely, despite just going to brunch. She wore a full, long skirt, stopping right above her ankles, a pair of heels, a button down and pearls. She wore her hair down with a headband and she felt pretty enough to be on Forrest’s arm.

Forrest picked her up right on time and he happily walked with her to the restaurant. They had eggs and toast, fruit, small bowls of oatmeal, home fries and mimosas and Evelyn really enjoyed herself. 

“This is just a fancier breakfast.”

“But with booze.” Said Forrest.

Evelyn laughed and agreed.

After brunch, neither one really wanted to part company so Forrest asked her if she would like to go on a walk. Evelyn nodded and walked through a park, both of them chatting and laughing and sharing wonderful stories of when they were younger and their interests on what they did outside of work. They ended up going to a near by cafe and they had coffee and then later on in the day, they took a cab to Evelyn’s favorite place to have an early dinner. 

After dinner, Forrest took her hand as they walked a bit longer. The whole time Evelyn couldn’t believe she was still on a date, that she had another date with Forrest, that he was interested in her, that he liked her as much as she liked him. She worried that he would lose interest the more he got to know her but things were going so well…

By the time they reached her door, Evelyn’s feet hurt but she didn’t breath a word of her discomfort. Besides, it didn’t hit her until she was standing still at the front of his apartment. She sighed and looked and Forrest with a smile, holding his hands as she looked at him, seeing him still look nervous.  
“I had a wonderful day with you. It’s hard to believe the whole day just flew by.”   
Forrest nodded.

“It was fun.”

“Thank you.”

Forrest nodded.

She grasped his hands and stepped a little closer to him as he leaned to meet her halfway as he kissed her. It was a sweet kiss, but a little heated this time, with just a little more want and Evelyn put her arms around him, feeling his hands settle on her hips as they kissed for a few moments. When they pulled away, she sighed softly and smiled, her eyes fluttering open as Forrest bit his bottom lip and looked down a little. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the office.”

Evelyn nodded and slowly stepped back as she took her keys from her purse and dropped them this time as she blushed a bit and Forrest picked them up for her, handing them back. 

“Thank you.”

He nodded and once Evelyn got her door opened, they kissed once, sweet and chaste.

“Good night.”

She smiled and said the same before she went inside, closing the door behind her. She made it about half way across the lobby before taking off her heels, her head clearing enough to remind her of her feet.


	836. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Jack and Howard find out about Forrest dating Evie. They tease him (gently) about it because they know it's been a long while since their brother has dated anyone. Later that day, Howard calls Evie into his office (just like any normal day). But rather than talk about work he tells Evie things Forrest likes.

Jack arrived in Howard’s office moments after Forrest. 

He leaned against the door, a smug look on his face as he said,

“Forrest…tell me this is true.”

Forrest sighed and looked at Howard.

“I hate you and I’m never telling you anything again.”

“Oh my God it’s true! You’re dating Howard’s secretary!”

Howard laughed to himself and Forrest sighed as he slouched in his seat.

“We’re not…dating. We had a few dates.”

Jack approached them as he took the chair beside Forrest.

“Tell me about her. She’s cute.”

Forrest sighed heavily.

“She’s very sweet. She’s a little guarded though-”

“Who are you to talk?” Asked Howard.

Forrest gave him a look as Jack laughed a little. 

“Go on, Forrest.”

“I feel tongue tied around her. She makes me nervous. I don’t know why. When she ass me questions, sometimes I want to tell her more but I think I’m boring her so I don’t…”

“Sounds like love to me.” Said Jack.

Forrest looked embarrassed and Howard smiled.

“She’s probably just as smitten with you, Forrest. Just as nervous, just as tongue tied.”

Forrest looked unsure. 

Much later on in the afternoon, when Forrest was busy and Jack was in a meeting, Howard stood at his office door and called Evelyn in. She got up and quickly went inside, closing the door behind her. She figured Howard needed something work related but instead, he asked her to sit down.

“So…I heard you and Forrest were getting pretty familiar with one and other.”

Evelyn blushed as he she looked down at her lap.

“Oh…”

“I don’t mind, I’m just curious is all. How do you like him?”

“He’s wonderful…but I don’t ever know what to talk about. I don’t want him to get bored of me by talking too much. I get nervous sometimes…and…babble.”

Howard nodded.

“Forrest likes tea. He’s a big fan of dogs but he can’t have one because this company eats his time. He likes quiet settings, you know, not a big fan of parties or clubs or anything like that. He likes cigars too, he smokes them often at this cigar bar a couple of blocks away from here.”

Evelyn nodded, feeling excited. She understood why Howard was telling her this and she was grateful.

“Thank you…I really appreciate you telling me all this.”

“Of course. You’re a sweet girl Evelyn. And you make Forrest happy. He hasn’t been happy like this in…years. If ever truthfully.”

Evelyn smiled a little, blushing as she heard this.

“He makes me happy too.”

Howard nodded as she stood up and said,

“Well…if there’s nothing else you need?”

“No, you can go. Oh  wait one thing.”

“Yes?”

“If you two start getting serious, could you help him with his wardrobe? Truthfully I don’t think he’s bought a new…anything in years.”

She laughed a little but then smiled as she nodded.

“I promise I’ll help him with his clothes.”

Howard smiled and nodded as Evelyn left to return to work.


	837. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Vikings AU How does Eames go about wooing Arthur? He's a bit inept about it, and is only pissing Arthur off further. Someone (Dom? Ariadne? Yusef?) takes pity on him (they also want to see Arthur happy) and shows him what to do to woo his prickly beloved.

To woo his future spouse, Eames had to stay with his interpreter. He tried to speak on his own but he only spoke in single words or fragments which seem to only irritate Arthur and make him sigh. 

Arthur had no choice when it came to marrying Eames, he was evidently repulsed by him and even though they didn’t speak, Eames remembered seeing him during the invasion, the young, beautiful prince raising the flag to rally the soldiers and it worked. Eames had seen him standing there in his finery, a serious, solemn look on his face. They had made eye contact and if Eames hadn’t been so busy, he would have tried to steal him away.

They walked through the halls of the castle, the translator behind them as Eames did his best to speak through him to express his emotion for him.

“You are lovely. I am lucky to marry you.”

The translator’s voice followed Eames’ in the halls and Arthur didn’t respond, he only continued looking straight ahead.

“You’re so beautiful. But that is all I know of you. Tell me about yourself.”

Arthur still said nothing but Eames was still smitten.

In his time trying to win over his spouse, Eames wondered what he could do to get Arthur to at least speak to him. He never had so much trouble before and he felt as if this one might really be out of his reach. When he spoke to the translator, he asked him,

“How does one win a prince over?”

The translator thought for a moment as he said,

“You must show him you are a man, not a beast.”

“Well that I know. How can I show him I care?”

“Flowers perhaps? A gesture? Showing affection holds no bounds when it comes to gender.”

Eames sighed but knew he was right. 

Eames would bring flowers to the prince, take him for walks among the castle, bring him gifts from within the city walls of sweets, pastries, any jewels he could barter for. But still…nothing. 

Then the translator found a book and brought it to Eames. Eames, a warrior his entire life had never found any use for books. He looked at him and asked,

“What is this?”

The translator opened it and read through a couple of pages and then looked back at Eames.

“It is a book of poems.”

“Love poems?”

The translator looked again and said,

“A few of them are, yes. If you read one of these to the prince, you might soften to your company.”

Eames smiled at the idea and nodded as he sat beside the translator and said,

“Teach me one. Word for word so I can say it to him.”

“Are you sure?”

Eames nodded, determined.

Arthur was bored of listening, of pretending to care, annoyed by this beast who was trying to win him over with weeds and bobbles. He was more furious with his father for doing this to him. It would only be a matter of time before he was tied to him by God and then he would have this animal, this bear as a husband. He couldn’t even speak to him, just dribbles of words he was trying to string together, like a child. He was bored in his quarters, sighing softly when he a knock at his door. He rose and went to answer, seeing it was Eames and the translator. Eames smiled as he saw him and Arthur only rolled his eyes.

“He has come to ask if you would care for a walk in the gardens.”

Arthur sighed again and since he was bored, he said yes.

Once outside, the warm sunny day boasting a beautiful scene, Arthur felt a brush against his fingers and he looked down and then back at Eames in alarm as he saw the northman was trying to get his attention and was giving him a white rose. Arthur accepted it with grace and dignity - he was of royal blood and he bowed his head in gratitude when Eames dropped down to one knee and said,

“ _I dream you equally, whether far or near, but you are exact, without replica always. You become music beneath my tranquil gaze. As if with a glance, I see you through the ear. You can be in me as though beneath my eye. So melodious your heart, that heart open wide and I hear you beat in my forehead secretly. When you flow in me order to disappear_.”

Arthur was stunned. Eames had learned a beautiful, French poem, in his native tongue to impress him and much to Arthur’s chagrin, he was impressed. Eames smiled at him, knowing he had finally broken through, even in the smallest of ways and he asked,

“Did you like it?" 

The translator spoke immediately after Eames and Arthur nodded.

"Yes…”

Eames made a bold move then and took Arthur’s hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing the top of it. Much to his satisfaction, he didn’t feel Arthur tense up at all.


	838. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Another Tommy/Adam mpreg sequel. Little Sam meets his baby brother for the first time!

“Heeey Sammy face! You ready to see your new little brother?”

Kyle carried Samuel on his hip, carrying towards Adam’s hospital room as Samuel nodded, excited and smiling as he said,

“Yeah!”

Samuel was two now and he looked like Tommy more, the eyes, the nose, the mouth, but he was Adam in every other way. When Adam went into labor, Tommy called Kyle, who was over before Adam even finished getting his shoes on. He stayed with Samuel and they hung out and watched movies until Tommy gave the call that Samuel’s baby brother was born. 

When Kyle reached the door, he knocked with his free hand and Tommy opened it for them as he said,

“Hey, thanks for watching him.”

“Anytime. So where’s the new one?”

Tommy laughed a bit, taking his eldest from Kyle as Kyle went over to Adam who was holding his new son.

“Oh man, you got another one.”

Adam smiled and said,

“Don’t make me laugh again, I’m sore.”

“Sorry. Can I hold him?”

Kyle reached his hands out, making his fingers wiggle as Adam laughed a bit and winced as he gently handed over his newborn to Kyle. 

“Wanna see!”

“In a sec, kiddo. Uncle Kyle is visiting first.”

“Nah, it’s cool. Hey Sammy face, come look at your new brother.”

Kyle squatted down as Tommy let Samuel off his lap and went to see Kyle and his new brother. Adam smiled at the scene as he gestured to Tommy to take a picture so Tommy took his phone and began to take some pictures. Samuel was stringing together words and sentences so a lot of his garbled speech only really made sense to his parents and to Kyle who was around him almost as often. So when Samuel asked what the new baby’s name was, Kyle answered.

“I don’t know buddy. Ask your dad.”

So Samuel did, looking at Adam as Adam said,

“Charles.”

“Charlie!” Said Kyle with enthusiasm, which Samuel quickly copied. 

Tommy just shook his head, a smile on his face an watched as Samuel carefully reached over to Charles’ cap covered head and pet him gently, softly saying shhh like Kyle had taught him.

“Daddy, baby’s tiny.”

Tommy nodded.

“He is, he’s very tiny.”

Kyle looked up from Charles as he said,

“I call godfather on this one too.”

Tommy looked at Adam and Adam nodded.

“Yeah, the job is yours.”

“Awesome.”

Adam relaxed, laying back on the bed as Kyle continued sitting on the floor, holding Charles in his arms and letting Samuel hang on his shoulder as he looked at his new baby brother, Tommy sitting on the chair near by watching it all with a smile.


	839. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: alfie, in a moment of anger about something that wasn't arthur's fault, backhands arthur. arthur is so shocked and hurt, he doesn't even notice that his lip is bleeding. his instincts kick in and he runs away in fear and alfie, after like an hour, is like 'oh shit. i can't believe i did that'

Alfie was in a foul mood and everyone knew it. 

Even Arthur knew better than to get in Alfie’s way so he stayed put, listening to Alfie scream and shout throughout the day. 

Towards the end, Alfie was quiet finally, seemingly starting to calm down.   
Arthur cautiously approached Alfie’s door and went in after he knocked. Alfie didn’t even look up from writing something down as Arthur said,

“Alfie…how are you?”

“Busy.”

Arthur should have known better but he thought if he treaded lightly, that he could bring Alfie out of his mood.

It didn’t work. Alfie was still angry and he took his anger out on anyone and that anyone included Arthur. They began to argue - but Alfie’s version of arguing was him screaming in someone’s face until they backed off and got quiet. Stronger measures were taken if Alfie didn’t get his way and Arthur knew that, but he forgot himself and argued back.

He was blamed for a shipment being late and though Arthur was in charge of overseeing that, he wasn’t that day and he told Alfie so but Alfie wasn’t listening and Arthur’s warning that things were getting bad was when Alfie put his hand on Arthur’s jaw and pushed him back. Arthur was shocked and in his own rage, he shoved Alfie back. 

He didn’t see when Alfie’s hand rose up and came across Arthur’s face, crashing into him with such force that Arthur stumbled back, nearly falling, pain blinding him as he gasped. He didn’t feel that his lip was broken and blood had already begun dripping down his chin.

“Get the fuck out of my office and let me work! Your fuck up has cost me enough!”

Arthur ran. He had never been so afraid of him before but at that moment, he was terrified and he fled. Alfie sat down to resume his work, his anger still on the surface, not at all realizing what he had done.

It was only when he was done and getting ready to go home that the events of what had happened in his office began to surface clearly in his mind. He cursed, placing his hat on his head as he stepped out and asked one of his bakers if they had seen Arthur.

“Not for a few hours.”

Alfie sighed and shook his head, returning home, feeling relief when he saw Arthur on the sofa there, curled up on his side though still fully dressed - his shoes not even removed. Alfie could see the scab forming on his mouth and he set his cane down, taking off his hat as he knelt down beside him and gently rubbed his arm.

“Arthur…wake up.”

It took him a moment to come to his senses but when he did, the fear on his face was instant. He pulled back, trying to make himself small as he said,

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry I wanted to leave but I don’t know where to go.”

“You don’t have to leave.”

“Yes I do.”

“It was an accident. I lost my head.”

Arthur put his arms around his legs, trying to keep himself small.

“That means you’ll do it again. I won’t be your punching bag Alfie…as scared as I am of you now, who’s to say you won’t lose your temper like that again and do worse?”

Alfie’s jaw tensed.

“I won’t.”

But Arthur didn’t believe him. He didn’t even have to say it, it was evident in his silence, the way he flinched when Alfie stood up. 

“Where are you going to go?”

Arthur shrugged.

“Stay. When you’re no longer afraid, you can come to bed.”

“I’m not coming to bed.”

Alfie didn’t say anything as he turned and went to bed.


	840. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by original-plagiarism: Eames is the troublemaker prince of a kingdom (maybe 15 y/o?), running around making trouble. He does this so his parents and the servants will pay attention to him as he's never received much love as a child. One day he sees Arthur, a servant's son, and falls in love with the way Arthur, even though not a royalty, acts so elegant and beautiful (like the swans in his parents' lake). Eames sees Arthur reading under the big oak tree, and Arthur spots him staring. Eames runs away blushing.
> 
> Part 1 of 4

Eames was still a young prince when his parents were still on the throne and because they had a kingdom to run, the young prince was left to his own devices.

Tutors and teachers and governess’ couldn’t hold onto the rambunctious prince and Eames had spent his entire life hiding and running and ducking out of sight, having fun the only way he knew how.

Eames was starved for affection. He had been raised to be a prince, not a well loved child so he sought attention the only way he knew how. He often hid and ducked under the tables in the kitchen, causing his caretakers to search for him frantically all day. 

One day, as a budding teenager, the young prince was doing what he did best and snuck into the kitchen, stealing some sweets before running out to the stables and as he stepped out into the courtyard, walking towards the stables, he saw one of the servants. But he was young, around Eames’ age and though he was just a servant, he was lovely and had all the grace of someone that grew up in Eames’ world.

He didn’t get a chance to look at him for very long - he had to make his escape as he heard his tutors searching for him.

It was some time later that Eames had made it out of the castle grounds, on his way to walk around for a while when he saw the servant boy again. This time he was under a tree, his hands folded on his stomach, his eyes closed as he leaned against the trunk. The wind blew his hair gently as he rested, his eyes closed. He looked so comfortable and at peace, something Eames had never really had the luxury of doing. He always felt like he was running and hiding and while it started off as a game it had become his life. 

He admired the servant boy a moment longer, wishing he was closer and as he admired him, he saw the boy turning his head a little, opening his eyes as he seem to look directly at Eames. 

Eames felt flustered and embarrassed that he had been caught and he did the only thing he felt he could do and that was run away.


	841. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by original-plagiarism: After (or during, I suppose?) the encounter, Arthur is curious to know as to who that boy is (he doesn't know about Eames because his dad works for Eames's parents, not the prince) and tries to find him. The next couple of days, Arthur tries to find him (and occasionally spots him peeking at him from behind a tree or something). Eames is so and very, very smitten with this boy.
> 
> Part 2 of 4

Arthur had noticed the well dressed boy when he woke from his nap and watched him run off when Arthur saw him.

He didn’t know he was the crown prince - Arthur’s parents were servants to the king and queen and while the boy was well dressed, Arthur didn’t assume he was the prince. The prince wouldn’t go through the servant’s kitchen quarters and he wouldn’t be alone somewhere.

At least that’s what Arthur thought.

Over the next few days, Arthur thought to seek him out, to ask him who he was and maybe be his friend…he was very handsome too. Arthur didn’t dare to ask about him, embarrassed that a servant boy was asking after a noble so he looked for him when he could, trusting his instincts when he felt someone watching him.

While Arthur worked, he could spot the noble looking at him from across a busy room, or if he was outside, he could catch him spying from behind a tree or from the stables. Anytime Arthur moved towards him or even smiled at him, the noble would vanish, run or duck and it left Arthur questioning, wondering, curious. 

Meanwhile, Eames couldn’t help but seek out the servant boy and watch him. He was smitten and the fact that the servant boy, would smile at him, made Eames’ heart beat all the faster. He didn’t know how to approach him without scaring him, without him knowing he was the prince. He would stand in the kitchen and peer out at him from the window, watching him gathering apples from the near by trees and he knew the kitchen servants wouldn’t ask him why he was there or who he was looking at. He would smile as he watched the servant boy worked and as always, when the boy turned and caught him, he smiled at him and Eames froze in place. He only ducked when the boy waved to him a little.

Eames pulled himself down from the window and then ran out of the kitchen, leaving the servants laughing a little.


	842. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by original-plagiarism: Eames is (spying? lmao) peeking at his dream boy underneath the tree again and is so nervous as to what to do and doesn't know if he should go talk to the boy and at least get his name or what. In fact, he's so lost in his thoughts he doesn't realise that the boy is standing right in front of him and asking his name! Eames is so flustered for the first time in his life and acts all awkward. He's sure the boy won't like him now.
> 
> Part 3 of 4

Eames was a fair enough distance, more in the courtyard than closer to the tree where the servant boy was.

He saw him walk there after he was done with his kitchen duty and watched as he settled under the same tree. Eames sighed softly to himself, still angry he couldn’t work up the courage to go up to him and talk to him. 

He was the crown prince for God’s sake! Yet he was reduced to sitting by the kitchen entrance to watch a servant boy rest by a tree, too nervous to approach him, too afraid to ask him his name. He hated that he couldn’t make himself move from his spot and only watched from a distance.

As Eames mulled over these thoughts in his mind, he failed to notice as the servant boy had seen him again and got up and slowly walked towards Eames. He did it cautiously, seeing Eames was clearly lost in his thoughts and he didn’t want him to snap out of them before he got any closer. 

Then the servant boy was suddenly in front of him and Eames gasped when he saw him, nearly falling back, stopping himself by grasping the corner of the wall. He felt himself blush furiously and he heard the servant boy saying,

“Hello? Hi…what’s your name?”

Eames felt his mouth open and close and he felt stupid as he forgot completely how to talk. He let his mouth hang down as he then closed it so he could bite his lip. The servant boy looked at him curiously and waited as he looked as nervous as Eames felt. 

“Hello?”

Eames heard him but he still didn’t say anything. He looked down, sure he was making a fool of himself, feeling stupid and unsure of himself as he still worried his lip. Then he stopped and opened his mouth again to say something, but he didn’t. 

Arthur looked upset and then cast his eyes to the ground, still waiting, his twisting his fingers in his hold as he waited. Eames finally swallowed hard and said,

“Hi…”

Arthur smiled a little, awaiting more but Eames felt himself turn and leave, too embarrassed to continue that conversation. He was sure the servant boy would hate him now, unable to say more than one word to him and he didn’t even tell him his name or ask him his.

He rushed inside through the kitchen and ran through towards his quarters, as if trying to outrun his shame


	843. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by original-plagiarism: Arthur finally walks up to the boy, and watches him as he stutters and blushes madly, trying to explain something about being sorry, acting like a creep or something like that. He really doesn't mind, and tells him he's Arthur, and asks the other boy whether he wants to explore the forest (or something cute like that) together. The other boy, Eames, eagerly accepts and idk from here I just really want it to end in fluffy romance.

Eames was upset. 

He was still angry he had behaved in such a way around the servant boy, he was flustered and blushing and unable to get more than one word out to him. He avoided going to the kitchen or the courtyard for a day, choosing to ride out into the fields for a while, trying to get his mind off his embarrassment.

The next morning however, as he prepared his horse to flee from the scene of his shame, he heard,

“Hello.”

The voice was soft and gentle and friendly and Eames turned to see the servant boy again. Eames stayed frozen in his place and his brain decided to overcompensate from before by starting to babble.

“I…I…I’m sorry. I deeply apologize for spying on you before…and then for running away…and not talking…and not saying much before…”

He felt flustered but he saw the boy smiling at him.

“That’s okay. I never minded. My name is Arthur.”

Eames’ heart was still racing against his chest and his mouth was dry as he swallowed hard.

“I’m Eames…”

“It’s good to finally meet you.”

Eames let out a nervous laugh that sounded painful even to his ears. Arthur still smiled at him as he walked over to Eames’ horse, petting the animal’s face as he asked Eames,

“Are you going for a ride?”

“I thought of it. Would you like to come?”

Arthur smiled and looked back at the horse.

“I don’t know how. I just take care of these now and then.”

“Oh…”

“We could…just walk for a bit. There are trails near by in the woods.”  
Eames nodded dumbly, excited he was getting the chance to spend some time with the object of his affection. Arthur laughed a bit, his dimples appearing and Eames felt he would swoon.

“Okay…let’s go.”

Eames nodded, following Arthur as they headed towards the trails, a bright smile on his face.


	844. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Let's pretend Tommy has a high army ranking and it wasn't stripped when he went AWOL. He and Jon are at dinner, not staring into each other's eyes, but you can tell it's romantic. Some army private at a nearby table sees them and proceeds to act like a total asshole. Tommy and Jon ignore him so he comes to their table to continue the abuse. Finally, Tommy gets up and pulls rank (they can do that right?) and leads the embarrassed buffoon calmly outside and threatens him where Jon can't see.

Jon couldn’t stop smiling as he looked at Tommy sitting across from him.

It felt like it had been ages since they managed to go out and have a nice dinner together. Jon had missed it, they had both been so busy and then tired that going out seemed out of the question. But when Tommy asked him to out to dinner that night, Jon suddenly found all this energy and he immediately said yes and got dressed.

Now they were having a nice meal, leaning across the table to speak softy to each other, smiling and laughing with each other. When their drinks came, they took slow sips and then shared the appetizers between them. It was nice.   
It was nice, until someone at a near by table was talking loudly. Neither one of them paid them mind until heard the slurs easing out of the man’s mouth. Jon felt the words more than he heard them and he wanted to wince but he looked down instead, feeling embarrassed. 

Tommy didn’t seem phased - nothing ever seem to bother him. Jon admired that about him and he didn’t let Jon get down for too long. 

When Tommy took a look at the guy, he saw he wasn’t civilian, but actually a private in the army. That explained why no one was doing anything to stop his abuse. 

He took it a step too far as he dared to approach their table and said,

“Maybe you two should leave. I don’t want a bunch of queers near me when I’m trying to eat.”

Jon looked shocked but Tommy just looked at him and then slowly stood up. The private didn’t look worried until Tommy said softly, 

“What’s your rank soldier?”

“Private…”

“See when I was serving, I was taught to respect those that rank higher than you. And as a Sergeant First Class, I believe I outrank you.”

The private’s mouth fell open and he attempted to close it as he stuttered. Tommy stopped him as he said,

“Come outside with me. We’ve bothered people around us enough.”

Jon looked at him, concern on his face as Tommy gave him a look as if to say ‘nothing to worry about.’ Jon stayed where he was and watched as Tommy lead the soldier outside of the restaurant.

Once outside, the private really began to babble.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know, I didn’t-”

Tommy just slammed him against the wall, knocking all the air out of him as he stepped closer to him, his voice suddenly not as soft as it was when they were inside.

“See that’s why you shouldn’t be an ignorant bigot asshole. You never know who’s bigger than you and who outranks you. Why don’t you pay your bill and get the fuck out before you ruin more of my night? I pray you remember this little incident the next time you think that just because you have on this uniform it gives you free range to do whatever you want.”

Tommy stepped back, letting him go and the private nodded, looking more nervous and afraid than he was earlier as he went back inside. By the time Tommy returned to his table, the private and his date were gone and Tommy resumed eating. Jon smiled a little as he asked,

“What did you do?”

“Nothing. I swear.”

“He looked terrified.”

“Good.”

Jon just shook his head and continued eating his dinner.


	845. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Gotham's on lockdown & Bane's on patrol. He sees a shadow out the corner of his eye - it's John Blake out of uniform with his hood down. B follows him & J leads him to this enclave under a bride where a bunch of old & sick homeless people are. Taking off his backpack, J starts distributing food among them. B realizes that J doesn't actually know any of them personally & is just being a kind person. B is impressed and also starting to doubt Talia a little when she said the city is full of scum.

Bane had never doubted Talia’s word, her plan, her actions. He never had reason to, she was right and he believed in her like she believed in him.

As Bane did patrol in the city one chilly winter day, before the snow fell, he caught sight of a single man trying his best to remain unseen. It would have been easy to miss him, he dressed in all black and carried a bag on his back and moved fast but silently.

So did Bane.

Bane followed him from a distance and watched the young man. It took Bane only moments to realize it was officer John Blake, the young officer was running around, sneaking about as if making his way somewhere. When John Blake reached his destination, he saw him getting to an enclave under a bridge. For a moment, Bane thought that it was John’s place, where he was hiding, where he was living away from all the chaos that was happening in Gotham. But as he got closer, he saw there was someone there. Actually, more than someone, someones.

There was a small group of people, about ten to fifteen, huddled for warmth, emerging from the space under the bridge, getting closer to John. Bane hoped that they weren’t attacking him but then John removed the bag he was carrying and opened it, removing….canned food.

The people began to smile and thank John as he handed out canned goods, bottled water, candles and matches, even blankets. When the bag was empty, John spoke to them and Bane wished he could hear what they were saying, but he was too far. But he only had to watch, read everyone’s actions, their body language to know that none of those people knew John personally. This wasn’t his family or a group of friends he was tending to, these were just helpless people of Gotham that John was tending to.

It was something that took Bane by surprise. He wasn’t exactly sure why John would bother, why would he risk himself, take food from his own mouth to make sure others could eat. The only conclusion Bane came up with, was that John was being kind. 

It was the first time that Bane began to doubt Talia’s word - Gotham was not full of scum, of wretched souls that needed cleansing, of people that were selfish. Not with the likes of John Blake in the city because if he was this good…then maybe there were others.


	846. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by allmyinvisiblemonsters: Eames isn't just a thief, he's a killer. You want someone dead? Just pay a high enough price & Eames is ruthless. Anyway, 16 yr old Arthur gets a hit on him &, after scoping the place, E arrives at A's door as a "gas inspector". After talking for a little while, E realizes that A is actually a really shy, sweet boy who likes architecture & Indiana Jones movies. Too young to die, E decides, & kills the person who put out the hit instead to leave zero traces of his backstabbing business practices.

When Eames got his next job, he looked at the paper files with the information on his mark and then immediately burned the evidence as he got to work.

His mark was the son of some CEO who was in the middle of a hostile take over with Eames’ employer. He needed the CEO distracted, grieving and no better way than to take out the son.

So Eames did his research, did his homework and learned Arthur’s routine, learned he was a smart boy who had his own apartment near the college he was attending because even at sixteen, he was gifted and taking classes in his first year. But he was shy and kept to himself, not doing much other than going to school and then coming right back home. He majored in architecture and architectural history, he had no friends and spent a lot of his time online as he drew, listened to music and sometimes watched movies. He had a huge Indiana Jones poster on his wall, his favorite movie and he liked to drink a cup of coffee around nine at night. 

When the time came for Eames to do his job, he posed as the building’s maintenance man, knowing when Arthur would be home in the afternoon and yet most of the building would not be. He knocked on the door and when Arthur answered, this sweet boy just let him in without question, without fear.  
Eames made small talk with him, listening to the boy, this sweet boy who was starved for attention, for companionship that he easily talked back, answering everyone of Eames’ questions, eager and smiling. He offered Eames a drink of water and as he did, he said,

“Are you new? I don’t think I ever saw you in the building before.”

“Yeah…brand new.”

Arthur nodded, accepting it. 

He was so young, so much potential and Eames suddenly knew he couldn’t do it. The boy was too young to die and more over, innocent. He was lovely and kind and when Eames did his supposed inspection and was ready to leave, he looked at Arthur at the door and said,

“You shouldn’t let just anyone in. It’s not safe.”

Arthur just laughed a bit.

“You’re right. But you’re maintenance.”

Eames smiled a bit and left.

Eames returned to his employer and killed him instead, destroying all signs of their communication, stealing money from him and then setting it up so the rival company could take Eames’ former employer’s entire company. 

He would secure a future for Arthur by any means.


	847. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I don't think anyone asked for a sequel to this yet (?) but can you do a follow up to the mail order omega. Arthur and Eames are getting along and still figuring out their relationship, but when Arthur is out with other omegas, they insult Eames because he's not a stereotypical overly-macho Alpha and Arthur defends him.

It was the only night that Arthur spent in Eames’ bed. 

After that, he wanted a thicker blanket and a space heater. Eames was disappointed to say the least, he had hoped that night would have been the start of their relationship, but it wasn’t.

It was like they were roommates and it was nice to have a friend, someone to speak to instead of the overwhelming loneliness he once faced before, but he had wanted a spouse, a mate…now he had a roommate. 

He still made his own meals, he still spent a lot of time on his own since Arthur stayed in his own space in the living room and didn’t come back to Eames’ room at all though now and then, they did watch a movie together and talked a bit. Friendly though not ideal. 

When Arthur started going out, Eames all but gave up. He knew it would be a matter of time before Arthur met someone he wanted to be with and leave. He dreaded that day, but braced himself for it. 

Arthur went out, meeting up with omega friends he knew through the agency that had been married off and some were still married, some had left their spouses. When Arthur met up with them, they all embraced and sat down for drinks as they talked.

“So, Arthur you were married off?” Asked one of them.

Arthur shook his head and explained he wasn’t. The alpha who had brought him over, was Eames and he wasn’t at all like any alpha he had ever met.

“He’s surprisingly passive. He doesn’t argue me on anything, he doesn’t pressure me or fight.”

“He sounds castrated.” Said another friend.

Arthur didn’t like the round of laughter that followed.

“Just because he’s not a bully doesn’t mean he’s castrated.”

“When are you leaving him?” One of the omegas that left their spouses asked.  
“I don’t know…I don’t think I will. He’s nice to me.”

There was silence and a few eye rolls and Arthur didn’t like that either.

“You should just pack up and leave. Come with me.” Said the single omega.

The others urged him to do so. 

“Arthur, what are going to do with a weak alpha? He couldn’t protect you if someone else tried to claim you. You could easily dominate him. What kind of alpha gets dominated by his omega?” Said his friend.

“You don’t know that. All you know is what I just said. He’s a sweet man who didn’t push me down and demand anything of me. He’s not forcing me to breed children for him and he’s letting me my own person. What’s so bad about that?”

Silence again greeted him and Arthur shook his head.

“Let’s talk about something else.”

They immediately agreed.

Eames was sitting on the couch, away from Arthur’s things as he watched T.V. He didn’t know when Arthur was coming back, he hadn’t asked and he was sure Arthur wouldn’t tell him. So when Arthur did return, he was a bit surprised. It had only been a few hours since he left.

“Hey, you’re back early.”

“Yeah…uneventful night.”

Eames shut off the T.V and stood up as he said,

“Well…okay. I’ll go to my room.”

Eames had to pass him to go upstairs and Arthur stopped him, shaking his head.

“You don’t have to. Stay, keep me company for a bit.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Let’s a watch a movie or something.”

“Alright.”

So they did. After Arthur changed into his pajamas and made some popcorn, they put on a DVD and watched it. Eames was surprised again that night when Arthur put his head on Eames’ shoulder, watching from there, the blanket over his legs as they shared the popcorn between them. When the bowl was empty, Eames put his arm around him and Arthur went into his hold and rested there. By the time the movie was over, Arthur yawned and said,

“Let’s watch another.”

Eames nodded and got up to find something else. Arthur watched him and started to regret being so cold and distant to him. Eames was a good man…he realized that as he defended him to his jaded omega friends. He was no better than them, he had assumed the worse in Eames too. But he was changing his mind, slowly and surely and when the next movie started, Eames returned to the couch and put his arm around Arthur again. 

Arthur smiled as he leaned against him and thought to himself, ’ _this isn’t so bad_.’


	848. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Armed with her new knowledge, Evelyn goes out and buys little things to leave on Forrest's desk. Special brand of tea, sweets from a French pastry shop in her neighborhood, a desktop humidor for his cigars. She always adds little notes to each, small quips on where she found the item. This starts prompts Forrest to reply and they start writing little love notes or letters to each other.

Now that Evelyn knew what Forrest liked, she wanted to surprise him with her knowledge.

The first day, she ran out on her lunch break the near by cigar bar and after talking to the owner who knew Forrest well. she managed to get his favorite cigars and a desktop humidor. She returned back to the office, relieved that Forrest was still in a meeting in the board room and set the humidor and the cigars down. She arranged the cigars inside and then picked up a pen and paper and wrote him a little note. 

’ _I hope you enjoy these. I was told they were you favorite. - Love Evelyn_ ’  
She smiled and stuck the note on top before leaving. 

Forrest stopped by her desk when he was going to leave and thanked her for the cigars, kissing her cheek and she smiled brightly. The next afternoon she went to a tea shop she knew about and bought some delicate, delicious teas that she thought Forrest would like. She repeated her actions of leaving them on her desk with a note. As she got in the elevator to leave, Forrest was already in there and he again thanked her for her thoughtfulness.

She did this again after a few days with a box of French macaroons, then as she came across an antique store, she spotted a little ceramic dog that she thought Forrest would really like. 

After she left the little dog, she came to her desk to find her own gift waiting for her. A vase of bright red roses with a card. 

Evelyn wrote him back, thanking him since she had to leave early and she had his secretary deliver it for her. The next morning, there was an actual letter on her desk and Evelyn sat down to read it, sighing deeply at the romantic words and thoughts that Forrest had a hard time saying but had no problem writing.   
She wrote him back and smiled as she realized that Forrest was only a few floors above her and she had a date with him Saturday evening, but they were writing love letters to each other as if they couldn’t see each other. It was silly but she did it anyway.

Every morning, there was a new letter on her desk, sometimes with a gift, sometimes just the letter and Evelyn replied in a similar fashion. Forrest wrote about how lovely she was, how seeing her brightened his day, how he looked forward to their date, how he loved all the gifts she left for him. He appreciated her thinking of him, knowing his tastes. Evelyn was quickly falling in love.

As she finished for the day, her new letter in hand, she shut off her computer and stood up, picking up her purse as Howard came out, also leaving for the day.

“Hey Evie, heading out?”

“Yes. Just going to drop something off.”

“Another letter?”

Evelyn flushed a bit as Howard chuckled.

“Forrest left an envelope on his desk and Jack saw it. Also he’s got that cute little dog statue on his desk.”

Evelyn continued blushing but felt happy that Forrest kept one of her tokens on his desk. 

“I can take it to him, I actually have to see him now. We have a conference call with California.”

She thanked him and handed the letter to him as Howard smiled.

“He’s very happy you know. He’s more relaxed…there’s a light in his eyes now.”

“He makes me happy too. I have a date with him on Saturday.”

“He mentioned it. He bought a new shirt.”

“I didn’t have anything to do with that.”

Howard laughed.

“It’s a good sign though. I gotta go but I’ll be sure to hand this to him. Good night Evie.”

“Good night Howard. Thanks.”

He nodded and left and Evelyn grinned as she walked to the elevator, thinking of Forrest, his new shirt and what she should wear Saturday night.


	849. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by l-infiniment-grand: Arthur and Eames' first time in years. Arthur is still pretty weak and recovering from the fever that almost took him down but Eames who still can't believe his beloved survived is so sweet and patient and together they cry a lot and are so passionate and they make their first time as a "married" couple fantastic in their own way

Arthur was finally up and on his feet after nearly dying from a fever.   
He was slowly recuperating his strength, sitting up and walking about his quarters, taking his meals in his room and doing his best to quickly return to his throne.

Eames made sure to visit him now and then, both of them sitting and talking, Eames pleased that Arthur was slowly returning to him. He would hold his hand as they sat beside each other, sometimes, he put his arms around him and kissed his face, feeling Arthur lean towards him, sighing gently against him and Eames felt more at peace at Arthur’s side than anywhere else in the kingdom.   
After months of Arthur recovering, Arthur surprised Eames by standing in his room, waiting for him. Eames smiled as he said,

“Look at you…you’re better.”

Arthur smiled, nodding as he held his arms out for him and Eames walked to him, holding him, kissing his spouse.

“Take me to bed.”

“Are you not feeling well?”

Arthur smiled, seeing Eames’ concern but he brushed his hand over his cheek and said,

“I’m fine…I just want to go to bed with my husband.”

Eames smiled.

The door was locked, they were alone and it had been so long…Eames couldn’t even remember the last time he had the chance to lay with his spouse. Arthur was constantly surrounded, always busy and it wasn’t until he was ill that he had a moment alone. Afterwards, he was recovering from near death and Eames had patiently waited ever since.

Eames slowly moved, feeling Arthur gasp softly as he put his arms around him, pulling Eames down to kiss him. They breathed softly, feeling Arthur was still weak but he wanted this, he wanted to be with Eames, he wanted to be with his husband. Eames moaned softly as he felt Arthur underneath him, his legs at his sides, pressing against him as he urged him to keep moving. 

“I love you, my king.” Eames whispered into Arthur’s ear, hearing Arthur’s whimpers.

“I love you too, my husband.”

Eames smiled, sighing as he made love to his husband, taking his time, being patient, kissing Arthur the entire time.

Eames still felt as if God was blessing him. He had left Arthur alive, he had brought him back to him, saved him. It allowed them be married in his eyes, allowing them to be together even through Arthur’s reign. 

“Never leave me…”

Arthur looked into his eyes when he heard Eames say that to him. His face was flushed, both of them were sweating and Arthur’s eyes shimmered.

“I swear it…I’ll never leave you.”

“You’ll stay with me? Forever?”

“For as long as you’ll have me.”

Eames smiled, knowing the promise was out of Arthur’s hands, out of his control but that he was willing to promise it anyway, gave Eames piece of mind.  
When they finished, Eames held onto Arthur, hearing him struggling to catch his breath, Eames very much in the same manner. Arthur slowly lifted his head up and looked at Eames.

“I have missed that. I missed you.”

“I missed you too and you’re right…it has been too long.”

“Let’s not let so much time go by.”

Eames laughed softly.

“That would be up to you, my love.”

“I’ll make sure that we have some time together from now.”

Eames kissed him, pleased with that arrangement.

“I appreciate it.”

Arthur hung onto him, resting his head back on Eames’ chest.

“I will not go on so long without my husband again.”

Eames brought his hand up higher, resting it on Arthur’s shoulder, the other grasping his hand.


	850. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by its-happygladys: Evelyn works in the library and Forrest comes around frequent to get some books. They always flirt with each other but both are too shy to ask for a date. One day Forrest fetches a book Evelyn loves dearly and she dares to ask him to drink a coffee with her in her favourite bookstore to talk about their favourite books. It turns out that Forrest doesn´t read at all, he just wanted to meet Evelyn. Evelyn is stunned and flattered at the same time.

Evelyn heard someone coming in as she sat at the front desk and smiled when she saw it was Forrest.

Forrest came in often and Evelyn had met him one rainy afternoon as he came in looking for a popular novel. Because it was a popular novel it wasn’t there, but Evelyn helped him pick out something else. Ever since then, every couple of weeks, Forrest would come in, returning the previous book and looking for something else.

That afternoon, Forrest came in with the previous book in hand, dropping it off at the desk as he said,

“Hey Evie.”

“Hey Forrest. How’d you like it?”

He was returning  _The Godfather_. Forrest liked a lot of crime drama fiction and Evelyn was all too happy in helping him out finding the good ones.

“It was great. I’m glad I didn’t see the movie.”

Evelyn smiled as she said,

“So looking for something else?”

“Yeah. I’ll be back. You’ll be right here right?”

“Waiting for your return.”

She giggled and Forrest smiled and went into the library to look. Evelyn busied herself checking books, shelving some, writing up late fees as she waited and after a while, Forrest returned. He set the book down on the desk as Evelyn took it and looked at the cover.  _Breakfast on Pluto_.

“This…this is my very favorite book.”

“Yeah? It sounded interesting.”

As Evelyn checked it out for him and returned it to him, she bit her lip and said,

“Would…would you like to get some coffee? Maybe after you read a chapter or two and we could talk about it?”

Forrest hardly hesitated as he nodded.

“Yeah…I’d like that.”

After a few days, Forrest returned, telling Evelyn he had read the first three chapters so once Evelyn was done with her shift, they went to a quiet little bookshop where they sold coffee too and after snagging a table, Evelyn eagerly awaited to hear Forrest’s reaction on the book.

“It’s interesting so far.”

“Yeah?”

Forrest nodded, sipping his coffee as Evelyn sighed and said,

“I love that book. I read it when I was about fourteen…it had an impact on me.”

Forrest smiled at her, watching her light up when she spoke about it. The conversation lead into other books they read, but Evelyn did most of the talking. She paused in between, taking sips of her coffee, smiling as Forrest would interject a comment here and there but for the most part listened. Suddenly, he said,

“Can I confess something to you Evie?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I uh…I hate to read. I actually…never read any of the books I checked out. I only checked out the ones I sorta knew about so I can sound like I read them. I just…I needed an excuse to keep seeing you and work up the courage to ask you out. But you beat me to it.”

Evelyn was stunned for a moment, then she blushed, feeling flattered.

“You..did all that? Just to talk to me?”

“Yeah…”

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking nervous and unsure but Evelyn just smiled and said,

“You could have just asked.”

“I was trying.”

She shook her head a little in amusement.

“So do you hate to read…altogether or is there a chance I can get you into it?”

Forrest shrugged a bit.

“I can give it a go, if it’s interesting enough.”

“Good. No man I see will be against literature.”

Forrest grinned in response.


	851. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: (Brigadoon AU) Eames is from Brigadoon, a town that appears every 100 years, and every 100 years, Eames ventures out into the rest of the world for a day. One day, he meets Arthur and doesn't know if he wants to leave home for good or whisk arthur away to Brigadoon.

Brigadoon appeared every 100 years - out of the mist for one day.

No outside can stay unless the fall in love with someone from within the village and no resident could ever leave or the village would vanish forever. 

Eames was a young man when the village emerged from the mist and he was in awe of all he saw. He was allowed to explore, so long as he returned in time so after walking over the bridge that connected his home to the new world, he went out to see everything.

One of the things he saw, was Arthur.

Arthur was a beautiful young man whom Eames felt he was immediately smitten with. He spoke to him, seeing Arthur smile at him in curiosity that this stranger was bold and charming and didn’t waste any time.

“I’m visiting. Maybe you can show me around.”

Arthur laughed softly and said,

“You are so forward.”

“The day’s too short to be timid and hesitate.”

Arthur found that admirable. So he took Eames out through the city, showing him sights, talking with him, getting to know this man who seem to absorb everything, appreciate everything and who made Arthur feel like he was the only person in the world. 

The day was one of the best days Arthur had ever had. After dinner, they walked together and Eames looked distressed, glancing at his watch, then at Arthur.

“What’s wrong?”

Eames shook his head, a smile on his face.

“Nothing.”

Near a river as the wind blew by, Eames stepped closer to Arthur as he asked,

“May I?”

Arthur nodded, allowing Eames to kiss him. He never allowed a kiss on the first date - most felt they could escalate from there. But Eames never tried anything more. When he stepped back, he looked almost sad as if he shouldn’t have done that. 

“Eames?”

“I have to go soon.”

“Oh, that’s okay. Can we meet tomorrow?”

Eames shook his head sadly. Arthur was confused.

“Why not?”

Eames didn’t want to explain. He felt heartbroken that he had bonded so quickly with someone who he couldn’t be with, with someone he couldn’t stay with. But he did explain. He told Arthur of the legend and he could see that Arthur didn’t believe him at first but gradually, there was sadness in his face.

“You’re only here for a day?”

Eames nodded.

“I can’t leave…but you can come with me.”

“I can?”

Arthur felt some hope flickering there and he thought he should but then he remembered. His entire life, his family, his job…could he throw everything away for someone he only knew for a day? Eames looked down, disappointed.

“I would understand if you didn’t.”

Arthur didn’t say anything.

They walked back to where the village was waiting, the bridge connecting it was there, waiting and it seem to confirm everything for Arthur then and there. He had held onto Eames’ hand the entire trip back, as if Eames would vanish if he let go.

“I have to go.”

Arthur felt Eames’ grip ease from his own and Arthur found himself unwilling to let go.

“No…don’t leave me.”

“I have to.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“Arthur…”

“I do. I want to. I can’t spend my life wondering what-if.”

“Are you sure?”

Arthur nodded and he felt Eames’ hold on his hand return. Slowly, they both walked over the bridge, Arthur only looking at Eames and Eames back at him.


	852. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur and Eames are married but Eames never revealed that he is in the line for the crown until a tragedy leaves him next in line.

Arthur was looking forward to his anniversary with his husband, Eames. 

They had been blissfully married for about five years and most of those years were happy. They had some tiffs, some arguments but nothing that would distrupt an otherwise, perfect marriage.

Arthur had planned a nice dinner for them and had already bought all the things needed. After lugging them up the flight of stairs to their apartment, he huffed and set everything on the counter, emptying the canvas bags. Eames was still at work and the weekend was fast approaching. Arthur smiled as he thought about their anniversary and as he hummed and unpacked and began to prepare dinner, he heard Eames coming in.

He closed the door behind him as Arthur leaned over the counter a bit to get a look at his husband. Eames looked good, wearing jeans and a fitted shirt, a baseball cap still on as his tattoos peeked out from the edges of his sleeves. He carried the mail in his hands as he looked through it and said,

“Darling, are you home?”

“I am.”

Eames smiled as he walked to the kitchen and set the mail on the counter as he put his arms around Arthur, minding the knife he was holding since he was in the middle of cooking. They kissed hello and Arthur smiled at him.

“How was work?”

“Good, good. How about you?”

“It was fine. Just work. I was just looking forward our anniversary.”

“Me too.”

As Arthur leaned his head on Eames’ chest, he noticed a rather elaborate envelope sticking out of the pile. He lifted his head back up as he said,

“What’s that?”

“Hm?”

Eames looked at the envelope in question as he lifted it from the stack and suddenly, he looked nervous. Arthur was confused, wondering why Eames suddenly looked different. He watched as his husband turned it and tore the flap of the envelope as he withdrew the letter out and read it. Eames sighed, bringing his hand to his mouth, brushing down the growing beard he had there as Arthur looked at him and finally asked,

“What’s wrong? Baby?”

“My father passed away.”

Their anniversary celebration was cancelled and Eames felt terrible, promising to make it up to him but Arthur was more worried about Eames’ situation. Losing a parent was never easy even though Eames hardly mentioned his parents, never spoke to them and Arthur had never met them. Now they were returning to England for the funeral. Eames seemed nervous and weird the entire flight and Arthur had asked what was wrong but Eames always said it was nothing. When they landed and began walking out of their gate, Eames stopped them and held his hand as he said,

“I have to tell you something.”

“Okay, what?”

Eames sighed deeply as if he was bracing himself to tell Arthur some deep dark secret and Arthur felt his stomach tie up in knots. He laughed nervously and said,

“Eames, tell me…”

“My father is the king of England.”

Arthur wasn’t sure how to take that. He thought maybe it was a joke and he waited for Eames to laugh but he didn’t. Instead he continued.

“Well, he was the king…now he’s dead.”

“Wait…if you father was king that would make you a pr…”

He stopped as the idea of it started to make sense. He then shook his head and said,

“Eames come on, this is ridiculous.”

Eames only took his hand and they walked out from their gate as he managed to walk past awaiting paparazzi and right out to the awaiting limo, the U.K flags decorating it as Arthur swallowed hard and it started to be true.

“Oh my God…”

As soon as the driver began taking their bags and they got in, just as they closed the doors, the paparazzi noticed them and ran over, cameras flashing as they tried to take pictures though the windows were too dark for anything.

“Eames! This is real!”

Eames nodded. 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me!? We’ve been married for five years!”

“I didn’t think I would have to…it’s…not something I wanted to expose you to.”

“You’re a prince!” Arthur’s eyes widened as the memory that they were there for Eames’ father’s funeral hit him. “You’re king!”

Eames gave him a look, displeased, unhappy, worried. Arthur took his hand as he gave it a squeeze.

“It’s okay…it’s okay, I’m just shocked. Though now it’s making sense..why you never talked about them, why I never met them…”

Eames nodded.

“You’re king…what does that make me?”

“My royal husband?”

Arthur laughed a little but then felt really nervous. He had just unknowingly married into the English crown. He didn’t know what to expect, what to do, what to say…but he still loved Eames and he held his hand tightly.


	853. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I want to see Eames prove that he's strong and capable, because being kind and respectful doesn't mean you're a sissy. Arthur and Eames go out for fun and someone tries to claim Arthur and Eames all but tears them apart because Eames is actually really strong and a skilled fighter (at least that's what I got from inception).

As Arthur thawed slightly, they started to go out together. 

Just running errands, like buying groceries, or picking up dinner or getting new towels. Either way, it was nice to be out with Arthur.

Heading to Bed Bath and Beyond was a little more fun than Eames thought. Arthur picked out the towels he liked and Eames gave no objection to them, they were neutral, fluffy towels and Eames liked them. After purchasing them and leaving the bags in the car, Eames asked if Arthur wanted to get some coffee. Arthur nodded and said yes.

It almost felt like a date, though Eames quickly squashed that idea. It was evident that Arthur didn’t want anything to do with him in a romantic nature. He wasn’t sure what they were anymore…Arthur had no intention to be with Eames, but he wouldn’t leave his house. He didn’t go out as much with his friends anymore but he only went out with Eames to run errands and now, for coffee. It was still nice though and they talked a little.

“I saw these sheets when we were there. They felt really soft.”

“What color?”

“Like a wine color." 

Eames nodded, sipping his coffee. He didn’t bother to point out that Arthur slept on the couch under two blankets and had a space heater just to prevent going back to Eames’ bed. 

"Do you need anymore pillows? I feel like the two you have aren’t good.”

“I should get some new pillows.”

He seem to think about it a little and Eames smiled a little, liking how thoughtful he looked. When they finished, they got up and left, going back to the car. On the way, someone seem to come out of nowhere and walk right up beside Arthur.

“Hello there. How are you?”

Eames could sense he was another alpha and he was hitting on Arthur. Logically, Eames knew that he had no real claim on Arthur. They hadn’t even kissed let alone anything else. Arthur didn’t even have an interest in him but for some reason, this new alpha, boldly, unabashedly approaching Arthur in front of him made him angry and he clenched his jaw, stopping when Arthur did but didn’t move. Arthur looked at this other alpha as he asked,

“Do I know you?”

“We haven’t properly met but you’re delightful. What’s your name?”

Arthur stepped away from him and scoffed.

“You would just come up to me seeing I’m with someone?”

The alpha scoffed at Eames. Scoffed. Eames felt rage bubble to the surface as he stood up straight, getting a little closer to Arthur.

“He doesn’t matter. So tell me your name.”

The moment he went to touch Arthur’s face, Eames reacted, grabbing the other alpha’s wrist as he twisted it slightly, moving it away as he bared his teeth, shoving him back.

“Back off. He’s not for you.”

The other alpha, though afraid for a moment didn’t back away and before Eames knew it, he got into a fight. He was fighting for Arthur, trying to put a claim in someone who he didn’t have a chance with and still, every instinct in his body told him to fight for Arthur. 

He tore the alpha apart until he went running in the other direction. Arthur had stood there for a moment - first in shock, then in awe that Eames was fighting for him. Eames was actually a very skilled fighter, strong and powerful and he sent that other alpha reeling with no more than a few blows. Arthur’s jaw fell as he watched Eames calming down, his fury ebbing and Arthur found himself turned on. When Eames returned to himself, he looked at Arthur and said,

“I’m sorry…I shouldn’t intervened.”

“No, it’s okay…that guy was exactly the alpha I hate.”

Eames nodded as he gestured for Arthur to come along with him. As Arthur walked at his side, he took Eames’ hand, looking at him with a slight smile.


	854. Chapter 854

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Twins, Alfie and Forrest (I love both of their temperaments), are strong, charming, and efficiently violent. They sell alcohol during prohibition (it's canon! haha you choose where) and one day, young genius Arthur shows up. The young man is beautiful, and incredibly smart. Like Sherlock Holmes smart. He's clever and tries to convince them to hire him because he'll improve their business. Both are intrigued. Both foresee themselves fighting over the boy soon enough. Do they hire him?

Alfie and Forrest were twin brothers - both smart, both efficient, both strong, both violent. Alfie was more extroverted than his counterpart, a bit more charming, though quicker to anger. Forrest was introverted, quiet and slightly more level headed though if his twin was threatened then he was just as volatile. 

Alfie had a beard and had converted to Judaism earlier in his life, finding what little peace he could hold onto with it. Forrest was more clean shaven and didn’t care about religion either way. He supported his twin though and went along with whatever Alfie asked of him. 

They were both criminals together - selling alcohol throughout the prohibition era. It was Alflie’s idea to run a speakeasy, Forrest’s to manufacture some of their in own when shipments were slow and together, they ran an empire.  
As strong as they were apart, together they were nearly invincible so when Arthur came across their path, they both decided Arthur was wanted. They hired him because of his brilliance, once a former accountant when the slump hit and an honest living was no longer profitable, Arthur turned to make his talent something useful. He started in the books, organizing and arranging the twin’s books, giving them tips on how to increase their profits and soon, neither one could follow through on a business deal without consulting Arthur on the numbers. 

When Arthur began to drop hints of being hired on as more than just a book keeper, both brother hesitated. Forrest saw it in his brother’s eyes that he was wanting just a little more than Arthur’s professional services. Forrest himself couldn’t deny that he too was interested. They both knew Arthur was smart, that he was clever and witty but he would also drive a wedge between them should he show interest in either one. 

Forrest was quiet, but he was no pushover and no one knew his brother better than him. Alfie would fight him…and he didn’t want to fight with his twin. He discussed with with Alfie.

“He should stay our book keeper.”

Alfie rubbed his hand down his beard.

“I don’t know…”

“Alfie…we’ll both fight him. He’ll dissolve us. We’re a team and I don’t want to break this for a piece of ass.”

Alfie laughed, a bit of clarity in his eyes.

“You’re right.”

“Keep him on as a book keeper. No more.”

“What if he shows interest in us?”

Forrest thought for a moment and then said,

“I can stay level headed. If he wants you that’s fine. But…”

“I’m a grown up.”

Forrest nodded. 

“Alright, deal. Keep him on but at his level. No closer.”

“No closer.”

They shook hands on it.


	855. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: A few months on, Evelyn is in Howards office to take notes for a meeting. Jack starts teasing Forrest about his 'courting'. Evelyn blushes while Forrest drags Jack from the room. Howard apologizes to Evelyn for Jack behaviour. A few minutes later Forrest comes back stone faced. Jack comes in after him with a split lit and a contrite look. Forrest walks (drives?) Evelyn home that night. She asks him up for dinner.

They were dating and Evelyn was almost glad that Forrest was nearly busy constantly at the office because she couldn’t stop blushing and looking at Forrest longingly when they were around each other. Things escalated a little and she had invited him over for a home cooked meal which ended with some wine and a movie on the couch - which really meant them making out for the duration of the movie. They had gone to dinner often, movies, Evelyn even got to dress up in her finery and went to the opera. Now and then at the office, Forrest could spare the lunch break and he took Evelyn out for lunch which sometimes over ran the hour and Evelyn would rush back, embarrassed and flustered, apologizing to Howard but Howard would only laugh and wave it off. He understand that his brother was in love with his secretary and it would only be a matter of time before his secretary would be his sister-in-law. 

Business carried on like usual and one afternoon, Evelyn was called into Howard’s office for a meeting. Jack and Forrest were due to be there as well. Eventually, the meeting between the top CEO’s of Bondurant Spirits were sitting down, taking in a meeting, Evelyn taking notes for Howard. Business talk was soon out of the way and they were wrapping up the meeting when Jack began to make little jokes here and there about Evelyn and Forrest dating. Howard rolled his eyes and Forrest looked at Jack - a hard, stern look on his face as Jack continued to tease. 

Evelyn felt the heat rise up her neck and filling her face as she looked down. She knew that Jack didn’t mean any harm or any real insult, but Evelyn couldn’t stop feeling embarrassed. Forrest had enough. He stood up suddenly and looked as if he was going to leave as he walked by Jack, then stopped, yanking his baby brother up by the back of his jacket collar and forcing him to his feet as he made Jack step out. Evelyn looked at them as they left, then she looked at Howard once they were alone and she asked,

“What’s happening?”

“Jack’s in trouble.”

Evelyn wondered what he meant by that but when they returned a moment later, Forrest still looked angry and Jack looked a lot more humbled, his right cheek was a little pinker than the rest of him and he was quiet. They all sat down again and Forrest said,

“Should we continue?”

They did and Jack didn’t say another word until the meeting was over. Then he apologized to Evelyn and left. Howard said good night as well and then Forrest looked at Evelyn.

“Can I take you home?”

“Sure.”

She smiled as they left together. Forrest drove her home and then parked the car, always the gentleman, he walked her to her door and they kissed again. She sighed when Forrest pulled away, but she held his hands and asked,

“Would you like to have dinner? At my place? I’d love to make you something.”

“Are you sure? You had a long day…”

“I want to. I think my man deserves it after defending my honor.”

Forrest laughed a little and nodded.

“Sure.”

She smiled and held his hand as she unlocked the lobby door and walked in, taking Forrest with her.


	856. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Hitman Eames sequel: Eames can't get Arthur out of his head so he goes back, pretending to be the maintenence man again and Arthur is excitied and happy to finally have a friend.

Eames was losing his mind. 

He felt he was slipping in his craft and he decided to take a hiatus. He was too focused on one goal and he had to squash it before it got out of hand.

He ended up at Arthur’s door again, giving a knock as he waited for Arthur. When it opened, he felt relief when Arthur smiled and said,

“You’re back!”

“You just opened the door. You didn’t even ask who it was.”

Arthur laughed a little and looked down.

“Yeah I forgot. So do you need to check something?”

“Yeah, there’s been some complaints about the water pipes so I have to check them. Can I come in?”

Arthur nodded and stepped aside, letting Eames in. He carried the same tool case though this time it was without a weapon inside and he went to the kitchen first, checking under the sink as Arthur peeked in.

“I haven’t seen you around lately.”

“Been busy. You know how it is.”

“Yeah. Do you want a drink or something?”

“Sure.”

Arthur went to the fridge again, getting him a bottle of water and then leaned against the counter as he watched Eames work. After taking a sip, he looked up at Arthur and asked,

“You seem a little young to live on your own.”

“Oh, I go to school near by.”

“You seem a little young for school.”

Arthur looked a little embarrassed as he bit his lip a little.

“I’m um…well I’m smart.”

“Interesting. Tell me more.”

“More about what?”

“About school, about how smart you are.”

He stood up and leaned against the counter and after a little hesitation, he began to explain how he jumped a few grades, how he went to university early, that he was really young and he was shy and scared a lot but he liked it. Eames already knew this but it was nice to hear Arthur talk to him about it. 

“That’s amazing…and impressive.”

“Thank you.”

He smiled shyly and Eames took another drink of his bottle as he saw Arthur smiling. It seemed as if no one had ever told him that before. Eames finished up his supposed check on the pipes and then said,

“Alright, I’m all done.”

“Already?”

“Yup.”

He looked at the young boy, seeing he was fighting to ask something but he didn’t know how to phrase it. Eames took his time organizing his things, giving Arthur the time he needed and just as he stood back up, tool box in hand, Arthur said,

“So. Okay. This is going to sound weird but…would you consider coming back?”

“Is there something wrong in the apartment?”

“Well…no. But, uh…you know…just to hang out?”

Eames smiled at him. In his mind he sighed, knowing how lonely this sweet boy was and how easy it would have been to just murder him and he would have never seen it coming. But he knew now that he was safe and though his father was dead, Arthur didn’t seem too concerned with it. 

“Yeah, I’d love to.”

“Really?”

Eames nodded.

“When is good?”

Arthur looked excited at the prospect of having company over and he thought and ‘um-ed’ and then said,

“Tomorrow? Can you hang out tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’m free.”

“Great! Around six?”

Eames nodded again and he saw the joy, the light sparkling in his eyes and Eames knew it was because of him.


	857. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reyani: After having 2 babies, Adam can't help feeling insecure because of the stretch marks, flabby stomach and some weight gain. And it gets worse that women would flirt with Tommy in front of him whenever they took the babies out to the park, store, etc. He gets depressed & starts to distance himself from Tommy. When Tommy finds out what is bothering Adam, he shows just how much he loves him, stretch marks and all.

Adam frowned deeply as he looked at himself in the mirror. He had never been arrogant about his body, sickness had humbled him deeply - made him lose his hair, his weight, his muscle. But once he got it all back, he didn’t think he would ever care about it as much as he did. 

But after two babies, his two babies who were healthy and happy and good children, had done a number on his body, He had hideous ugly stretch marks from where he was pulled and rounded with his children. Now he was sagging from the weight gain, a scar along his pant line from the C-section and he felt tired and heavy all the time. He wanted to cry. He had become too embarrassed to even take his shirt off in front of Tommy anymore, Tommy who was still as defined and in tone and in shape as he had always been. In fact, he was probably in better shape than he was before chasing Samuel and lifting Charles constantly. Adam felt gross and put his shirt down, wanting to put on another one in fact.

His self esteem only got worse when they would take the boys out to the park, to the grocery store, running errands. At the park, Adam would sit with Charles in the stroller while Tommy ran around with Samuel. Adam would smile and watch them as he rocked the stroller only to look down, then back up and see some woman chatting Tommy up. At the grocery store, younger, thinner, cuter cashiers would smile and giggle at Tommy as they ran him up, despite Adam standing right beside him with their children. Baristas would aww when Tommy held Charles in his arms and order coffee, getting an extra shot or a large instead of a medium. They couldn’t even spell Adam’s name right on his cup.  

He wanted to cry. In fact, when Tommy was out or at work or taking care of the boys and Adam could steal a minute in the bathroom, he would cry, just feeling sorry for himself and hating what he saw every day. He knew he could work out and lose the weight, tighten back up back from that moment until then felt like eternity and some cute pretty young thing that already had that body could snatch Tommy up at any given moment. Without even meaning to at first, he would distance himself from Tommy, wearing more clothes, saying he was tired if Tommy tried to be amorous, tensing up and pulling away whenever Tommy tried to touch him.  Eventually he did it on purpose.

After a few weeks of that, Tommy had enough. After he and Adam put the boys to bed, he confronted him about it.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m tired.”

“Adam, don’t give me that. What’s wrong? You won’t let me near you anymore. You hardly kiss me anymore. Are you mad at me? Did I do something?”

Adam shook his head, sitting down as he pulled his hoodie forward so it wouldn’t form around his body.

“I just…I don’t feel good.”

“Do you feel sick?”

Adam shook his head.

“I mean…I don’t feel good about myself.”

Tommy sat down beside him, waiting for him to clarify.

“I’m…disgusting. I’m fat and covered in stretch marks and I have boobs…at least an A cup.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I do. I’m flabby and pretty twenty year old’s flirt with you at the store and at Starbucks and women hit on you at the park when you play with Sammy.”

He didn’t mean to get so emotional about it and he felt his eyes getting wet as he said it, so he brought his hand to his face to stop it as he took a deep breath. Meanwhile, it all started coming together for Tommy and he sighed, putting his arm around Adam.

“I didn’t even notice these so-called pretty twenty year old’s flirting with me. I see pimply, awkward teenagers trying to get my order right. I see soccer moms trying to ask me to join the neighborhood watch. And I don’t see you being fat, or flabby or with boobs. You’re a little soft, but you just had my babies. And so what? You have stretch marks. They’ll go away. And if they don’t big deal. But if they really bother you, you can always do something about it. You’re still the most beautiful thing I’ve ever known, I’m still the luckiest guy in the world. You’re the love of my life and the father of our two, beautiful, healthy boys.”

He kissed Adam then and Adam sighed, feeling a little better. He leaned against him, feeling Tommy rub his back.

“If you want to do something about it, we can. Whenever you’re ready.”

“We can start tomorrow.”

“Alright. I love you.”

Adam smiled.

“I love you too.”

Adam held onto him as he asked softly,

“Is the monitor for the boys on?”

“Yeah.”

“Want to fool around?”

Tommy grinned.

“Yeah.”


	858. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Vikings AU Arthur starts to thaw his attitude to Eames. He takes it upon himself to teach Eames French so they can speak without the translator present. Eames teaches Arthur his language (I assume Norse) and naturally starts off with the swear words

When the months started going by and with Eames’ constant and loving and often humorous attempts at wooing Arthur, Arthur began to feel a little bit of…something. He wasn’t sure what. But after months of having Eames talking to him through a translator and having the translator constantly shadowing behind them, Arthur sighed and said,

“I’m teaching you French.”

The translator repeated it and Eames seem to light up, his smile bright and crooked though it made Arthur smile a bit himself. Over time in the library of his home, Arthur showed Eames French. They learned together going over old books, the translator there to assist but for the most part, he watched as Arthur taught him slowly, patiently, smiling at his progress. 

It seemed Arthur was mistaken when he thought Eames a savage, mindless brute. He took to the language rather quickly, though not without his mistakes. But he struggled to learn it and he basked in Arthur’s praise. The first time Eames was able to directly speak to Arthur without his translator, he said,

“It’s worth all this trouble to be able to speak to you myself. It wouldn’t do me any good to have a translator on our wedding day.”

Arthur wanted to be angry, still furious he was given away as part of a barter but he saw the amusement in Eames’ face and he couldn’t help but laugh a little. 

“You’ve done well.”

Arthur’s speaking was slower than normal, giving Eames a chance to take the words in, translate them and then reply with what he knew.

“Thank you. I live for your approval.”

Arthur only smiled in return.

After a while, Eames’ French got better and they were able to talk more fluently. When they were able to go back and forth with each other, the translator absent more and more frequently, Arthur said,

“I think it’s only fair you teach me some words in your language.”

“Only fair?”

Arthur sat up straight with mock indignity.

“Well, I’ve taught you an entire language!”

Eames laughed, loving this side of Arthur, delighted to see his warmth showing through. He nodded and said,

“Gamla lombungr, sugandi toti til madr.”

Arthur repeated it and then asked,

“What does that mean?”

“Thou art morons, sucking at the teat of your bitch dog mother.”

Arthur blushed, but he laughed, bringing his hand over his mouth. 

“Why did you tell me that! That’s vile!”

“You didn’t specify what words you wanted to know.”

Arthur shook his head and said,

“Something else.”

“Oskilgetinn.”

“What’s that?”

“Bastard.”

Arthur laughed.

“Why are you teaching me curse words?”

“You are royalty so you teach me the proper way to speak. I’m a warrior so I teach you how I speak.”

“Oskilgetinn.”

Eames grinned as Arthur said,

“What else?”

“Blot.”

“What’s that?”

“Heathen.”

“I’ll remember that one.”

Eames still smiled at him, adoring how Arthur finally smiled back.


	859. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur/Eames follow up to Eames is next in line to the throne. Arthur and Eames get settled in England but a disgruntled cousin who wants the crown starts arguing that Eames’ marriage to Arthur is a problem (Arthur is American, his lineage, Eames used his mother's maiden name instead of his legal last name, etc) and there is discussion of annulment of their marriage or Eames' abdicating the throne.

Arthur loved England. He also loved that Eames had a castle and was royalty. He had never been abroad before and he was excited to be in a new country.   
Despite the sadness of Eames’ father’s funeral, Eames didn’t seem to mind too much. He just wanted to get everything over with. He apologized to Arthur several times for uprooting them from their home, disrupting their lives and ruining their anniversary. Arthur thought a trip to England more than made up for it. Being royalty didn’t hurt either. 

But it wasn’t as simple as Eames simply taking the crown and that was that.  
Eames’ entire family came out of the woodwork, making outrageous claims, disputing him taking the crown, none so much as his cousin Phillip. Phillip was fighting for the crown himself, saying Eames wasn’t worthy of it.

“He not only abandoned this country years ago, but he failed to keep in touch with anyone here and married an American.”

The contempt in his voice when Phillip said American and looked at Arthur, made Arthur feel bad for a moment but Eames put his hand over Arthur’s to comfort him. Eames listened to the arguments, his mother quiet as usual and Eames just sighed.

“The only way Eames could take the crown is if his marriage is annulled.”

Arthur gasped in horror, not wanting to end his marriage. He loved Eames and he looked at his husband to read his face. Eames only shook his head.

“I’m not getting divorced. I don’t even want the bloody crown.”

“Eames, it is your right.” His mother finally chimed in.

“Not if it means my marriage. I love Arthur and if there’s dispute about him and me taking this crown then I don’t want it.”

“Eames…”

“I don’t want it! I’ve done enough to Arthur, I won’t put him through this!”

It was quiet and Arthur found the fact that his husband was willing to give up the throne for him was almost too much. He took his hand, grasping it as he softly said,

“Eames?”

Eames looked back at him and grasped his hand firmly.

“I never wanted it anyway. It’s why I left in the first place.”

Arthur smiled at him a little as they both heard his mother,

“You’re giving up everything.”

“I did years ago.”

Arthur didn’t know what else to do. Eames had made up his mind and after a few more minutes of discussion, they left. 

They were doing the tourist thing, sitting in the London Eye as Arthur excitedly took pictures. When he looked at his husband, he smiled.

“I can’t believe you gave up the throne for me.”

“It’s a figurehead position anyway. In this day in age, it’s like being a celebrity.”

“Are you sure about this? I mean….I’d understand. You wouldn’t have to work or live in a crummy little one bedroom apartment that we have to climb a flight of stairs to get to and you could anywhere in the world.”

Eames leaned over, taking his hands as he said,

“I love our little one bedroom apartment that we have to climb a flight of stairs to get to. And work is work…I get to come to you at the end of the day. I wouldn’t give any of that up to be king.”

Arthur smiled.

“You’re such a sap.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They kissed and the entire time, Arthur couldn’t stop smiling.


	860. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Forrest and Evelyn have been flirting with each other for a while, but Evelyn is a transwoman and is afraid how Forrest will react when she tells him. However Forrest knew all along and then asks her out for a date.

“Good morning, Mr. Bondurant.”

Forrest heard the door opening and closing at the restaurant as he looked up from the counter. It was early still, no one but the Bondurants were there and now, Evelyn. 

Evelyn was the oddity of Franklin County. The townspeople weren’t too kind to her but Forrest didn’t mind her at all. She was sweet and kind and polite and she was the best damn cook Forrest had ever known. She spoiled him now and then by bringing by her latest creation to the restaurant, with intent for all the Bondurants to have it, but Forrest kept it for himself. That morning, she showed up with a basket of full of blueberry muffins which she presented to Forrest that morning.

“Why, Miss Evie, these look wonderful.”

“Fresh out of the oven.”

Forrest smiled, cleaning off his hands before taking a muffin out of the basket and eating it. He hummed in approval and nodded.

“Oh, Miss Evie, these are wonderful.”

“You gonna share those this time?”

“Hell no.”

Evelyn laughed.

They had their little flirtation back and forth for months now, since Forrest warmed up to her, Evelyn did her best to keep him happy and as her friend. But she flirted and Forrest didn’t go running in the other direction. He actually slowly, flirted back in his own way. 

They enjoyed each other’s company and Forrest was happy when he was around her in a way he wasn’t with other people. Usually, after Forrest had his taste of sweets, Evelyn always said he should taste her cooking.

“Still waiting on that invite, Miss Evie.”

Evelyn would blush and nudge him playfully before going on her way though in the back of her mind, she desperately wanted to invite him over, cook for him, have a date with him but she was afraid he would reject her if he knew that she was really born a male. It was a secret she kept and some of the townspeople, even without knowing her secret could tell something was off about her.   
It was a few days later as Forrest left for the night, Howard already taken off and Jack for too irresponsible to leave in charge that Evelyn returned. 

“Oh shoot. Am I too late?”

The corner of Forrest’s mouth turned up a bit as he said,

“To come in yeah. But not for a visit with me.”

She smiled as she said,

“I brought you some cornbread.”

Forrest accepted the small bundle as he felt it still warm. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Can I take you home? It’s too late for a lady to be walkin’ alone.”

Evelyn blushed a little.

“Okay. Thank you.”

The ride home was quiet, but pleasant, the cornbread bundle between them as Evelyn’s hands settled on her lap, her shawl over her shoulders. When they reached her home, Forrest cut the engine and looked at her.

“Thank you for the ride.”

“Anytime.”

It was quiet for a moment before Forrest asked,

“Miss Evie, may we have dinner some night?”

She bit her lip, looking down a bit as she softly whispered,

“I…I want to say yes. But I have to tell you something.”

“What’s that?”

She felt his stomach turning and she twisted her fingers in her hands as she swallowed hard.

“I uh…I wasn’t born a girl.”

Forrest just looked at her without saying anything and Evelyn dared to look at him to gauge his reaction. Once she did, he shrugged.

“So?”

“It…doesn’t bother you?”

“It was rumored. And when I thought about it, it didn’t bother me. I don’t care…I like you. All of you.”

Evelyn felt warm, her face blushing but her entire body felt relief and she felt almost overwhelmed. She giggled nervously.

“I can’t believe…really?”

Forrest nodded.

“So..how about that dinner?”

Evelyn nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes. Yes…tomorrow night, I can make you a wonderful dinner…I’ll make dessert too. Blueberry pie.”

“My favorite.”

Evelyn smiled brightly.

“So tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.”


	861. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur/eames mail order omega. Arthur asks eames to teach him how to fight and is impressed with how patient eames is with him.

After the incident with the other alpha trying to claim him, Arthur was very impressed with his strength, with his power, with his moves. He was able to take down the other alpha with very little effort.

He saw Eames in a different light after that, watched him move, appreciated his movement, his grace despite his size, Eames wasn’t tall but he was broad - his back, shoulders, traps all huge, his arms thick and Arthur almost hated himself for wanting the visual of the kind of alpha he hated.

A few days after the incident, Arthur approached Eames while he cooked and leaned against the counter as he asked,

“Where did you learn to fight?”

“All over. I had a bit of formal training, martial arts, boxing…why?”

“Would you teach me?”

Eames smiled a little, looking back at his cooking.

“You want to learn to fight? I think you have a good hold on defending yourself.”

Arthur laughed a little.

“I don’t though. Had I been alone and that alpha had tried something, he probably would have succeeded.”

Eames finished cooking and began to serve himself.

“Okay. I’ll teach you. I have a space in the basement where we can practice.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. What do you think I do downstairs?”

“I…uh…”

He never thought about it and he felt ashamed to say so.

The next day Arthur dressed in comfortable clothes and went down to the basement with Eames. Aside from the washer and dryer, there was a space with gym mats, weights, tension bands, kettle bells and a weight bench. But Eames focused on him stretching first then, he began to teach him.

They practiced for an hour, no more, no less. Eames was patient with him, correcting his stance, his swings, how to hold his arms, his fists, how to block, how to duck. He never put his hands on him unless he had to and when Arthur grew frustrated, he let him rest. 

Arthur was impressed by how patient Eames was with him, never angry, never pushed him. After a couple of weeks, Arthur started to see some progress with his body, with his practice, with his strength. He felt proud he was learning and he was pleased at how Eames praised him for it. When he managed to spar just a little with Eames and actually block some of his blows, he felt proud of himself too.  

They finished up that night and Arthur grinned as he pressed the towel to his forehead.

“Do you think I’m getting better?”

“You are. I’m impressed by how fast you’re picking all this up.”

Arthur smiled.

“I have a good teacher.”

Eames smiled at him and Arthur wanted to thank him, wanted to show how much he appreciated what he was doing for him, for teaching him, that these past few weeks, he had come to appreciate Eames himself more and he was finding himself more attracted to him. But instead, he left it at that and went back upstairs to the kitchen with him instead.


	862. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Firefighter!Eames saves Arthur's dog from fire.

Arthur didn’t remember what had happened.

He just watched T.V, then felt tired, brushed his teeth, changed for bed, pet his German Shepard, Poe on his head and went to bed, listening to Poe get into his own bed right beside Arthur’s. 

Then suddenly, he was groggily staring up at the stars, the firefighters telling him to breathe deeply and noise, lots of noise. Arthur’s eyes burned and watered and it took him a moment to realize the cool air filling up his lungs was coming from an oxygen mask over his face. 

He gradually pieced together he had been pulled out of his apartment, a fire had started somewhere and Poe…Poe started barking. It’s what woke him…Poe!

He started to sit up, the paramedics stopping him as he said,

“My dog, my dog Poe, he’s still inside!”

The overwhelming fear and urgency came over him and he wanted to find his dog. He had, had Poe since Poe was a puppy. He was his company and his friend and his savior. He shouted again and again for his dog, the paramedics doing their best to calm him down until a firefighter came out of the apartment, holding a German Shepard.

“Poe!”

Tears filled up his eyes, from the smoke, from the relief that his dog was okay, his heart calming down only to pick back up again when he saw Poe was pretty still, covered in soot. The firefighter brought him over to the back of the ambulance that Arthur was near as he said,

“He’s alright, he’s just scared. Aren’t you boy?”

He reached for a bottle of water, taking off his gloves and pouring a bit into his hand, letting Poe take slow, tentative laps. Arthur felt relief, seeing Poe was alright, his fur a bit singed and a bit shaken, but nothing else. The firefighter smiled as he pet Poe, refilling the small puddle he could hold in his hand for the dog again and again until someone was able to get his a paper cup. He then filled the cup and held it for Poe until the dog calmed down. 

“Thank you…thank you…you saved my dog…”

The firefighter smiled at Arthur and he went back to work.

After a few days at the hospital recovering from smoke inhalation, Arthur was discharged and went to Ariadne’s who was watching Poe for him. He had been told that aside from some smoke damage and some minor repairs, his apartment was alright but he was out of there until everything was repaired. He stayed with Ariadne since she offered him the space and loved Poe too so she didn’t mind the German Shepard hanging out a while longer. 

“How would I find out who the firefighter was that saved Poe?”

“Probably local. Maybe your insurance can tell you.”

“I want to thank him.”

“Ask the police too!”

So Arthur did. He asked his insurance, the police and it lead him right to the local fire department. He wasn’t sure what or how he could do to thank the fire fighter that saved Poe, but he wanted to at least say so personally. He could only faintly remember what the man looked like, he more heard his voice and when he walked into the station and asked around, they lead him to Eames.   
Arthur felt blush and he was glad he was holding onto Poe’s leash as he saw Eames, wearing his sweats and station house t-shirt. He smiled as he knelt down and began to pet Poe as he said,

“Hey, it’s the pup. Glad he’s alright.”

Arthur smiled, recalling that voice immediately as he said,

“I wanted to come by and thank you. You saved him and that was the most important thing I had in that apartment.”

Eames smiled and looked up at him.

“I’m happy to hear that. And what’s your name?”

“I’m Arthur.”

“Arthur.”

He stood back up and his smile remained. Arthur decided to take a chance, hoping he wasn’t reading this wrong as he said,

“If I’m wrong, I apologize but…can I take you out to dinner some time? As a thank you?”

Eames nodded, still smiling.

“Yes, I’d like that.”

Meanwhile, Poe looked at the both of them, tail wagging happily.


	863. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Teen/young adult Arthur is arranged to marry a much older Eames. Arthur is very excited and looking forward to being married (maybe having babies) while Eames is bitter and angry and doesn't want to be married, especially to someone who is young enough to be his son. Arthur doesn't understand why nothing he does makes Eames happy. I'm super ok with this being A/B/O if you want it to be.

When Arthur was fifteen, he was told he was promised to Eames, a much older, but charming, handsome omega. Arthur wanted to be upset, but when he saw a photo of Eames, he was actually pretty pleased.

He wouldn’t be married until he was eighteen and in that time, they spoke only a handful of times and exchanged letters and phone calls and text messages throughout the years. Eames was a busy man but Arthur wrote him pages long letters and eagerly responded to every text message and he spoke to Eames about anything when they did talk on the phone. He could never read Eames well enough, he was never sure if he was bothering him or annoying him or if he was interesting enough. But the little Eames did give him, was enough for Arthur to be excited about a life with him.

He imagined their home, being married, having his children. He imagined being so happy with him and when he turned eighteen, it was only a matter of weeks before he was to be married.

It was a simple ceremony, just the families, Eames and Arthur. Arthur was excited, so excited that he hardly slept the night before. He dressed in his finest suit and he was smiling when he arrived and finally got to see Eames face to face. Eames didn’t live near Arthur, he lived a handful of hours away and now Arthur would be with him but that night, that night they would share their honeymoon suite and Arthur was looking forward to that too. 

In his excitement he didn’t notice how Eames hardly met his eyes, how he didn’t at all smile, how his voice was flat and monotone as if he was bored. Even when they finally married, Eames kissed the corner of his mouth, not his lips but Arthur didn’t mind. 

They all had dinner together, Eames hardly saying a word, Arthur too nervous to say much himself and after the celebration, the good byes and parting words, the families left and Arthur went with Eames to spend their first night together. Arthur wasn’t sure what to do other than change out of his clothes, sliding on the provided bathrobe and then laying beside Eames on their bed. When they had arrived, there were rose petals all over the bed but Arthur noticed they were gone when he returned from the bathroom. 

“Eames?”

Eames was sitting on the edge of the bed, drinking some of the complimentary champagne, his back to him. 

“Go to bed.”

Arthur was confused and he sat up.

“But…”

“I’m tired. It’s been a long day. Get your clothes on and go to bed.”

Arthur, still confused and a bit rejected, got up and did as he was told.

Eames didn’t touch him. He hardly spoke to him and even now as Arthur lived in his house, Eames kept his distance from him. Arthur didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t sure what he had done or said to offend Eames and he was getting scared. He called his mother, who was of no help, offering suggestions to things that Arthur had already tried. Eames didn’t even sleep in the same room as Arthur and things stayed like that for weeks. 

Finally, tired of being scared and alone, Arthur asked him what he had done, why Eames wouldn’t even be around him.

“I was forced to marry. Forced to marry a child on top of that. What could we have in common? This arrangement was done against my will and to such a young omega too…I’m miserable. I’m surprised you’re not.”

The words felt like Eames had physically struck him.

“I was…looking forward to this.”

“How? You don’t know me.”

“We’ve spoken before…you were nice to me.”

“It’s easy to be nice to someone on the phone or through a letter.”

Arthur thought he might cry. Eames didn’t want him at all. He felt like he had spent all those years pining for someone who had no interest in him and everything Arthur felt, had been in his head.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why don’t you want to be married to me?”

“I never wanted to be married. And you’re a baby…you’re old enough to be my son.”

“You’re not that much older than me…”

“It’s a wide enough gap.”

“Is there…isn’t there anything that can make this work?”

Eames shook his head.

“You’re always going to be younger than me. We’re stuck in this marriage.”

Arthur had never felt stuck. He had never felt so heartbroken either. He reached up to his eyes and wiped them off, feeling embarrassed he was crying. He turned and went back to his room silently. After closing the door and shutting off the lights, he got into bed and cried by himself. All the hopes and dreams he had were dashed in a moment and now he was stuck there with someone who not only didn’t love him, but wanted nothing to do with him.


	864. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Alfie is about to kill a young man for not delivering a shipment properly. He has no patience for fuck ups and lessons need to be taught; there's an audience of his underlings watching and now's the time to remind them of a little fear. The man is on his knees, shaking, whispering prayers, and Alfie is about to shoot him point blank execution style until sweet Arthur steps, rubbing his beard and pleading in his ear not to do it. "A great leader knows when to exercise mercy" his boy tells him.

Alfie was furious and Alfie Solomons being furious was never a good thing.  
The shipment for the latest batch of bread was late and Alfie just learned that the shipment being late was going to disorganized and bring everything else late as well. 

Alfie would not have that. He found out who was responsible for it and he brought the man to the center of the bakery. When he found the man who was responsible for the delayed shipment he beat him then and there, cracking his hand against his face, balling his fist and punching him again and again until the man couldn’t even stand on his feet. Alfie then took him by the back of the collar and dragged him to the center of the bakery where he threw him to the floor.

The entire floor watched, knowing what was going to happen, seeing the bloody man, beaten, his mouth already busted open as he tried to breathe, his hands clasping together as he slowly started to say prayers, Alfie pacing around him, his hand coming to his beard as he took a deep breath, the fury rising through him as he took his gun from his pants as he aimed it at the man.   
The entire bakery was quiet except for the man who was praying, tears running down his face as Alfie pointed the gun to at him, pulling back the hammer with his thumb.

“Alfie…please….”

Alfie said nothing until he saw the crowd breaking apart and Arthur appeared. Alfie had stepped closer, bringing the gun to the back of the man’s head, ready to fire when he heard Arthur’s voice. Arthur approached Alfie, bringing his hand to his face, his fingers burying themselves in Alfie’s beard as he said,

“Alfie…”

Alfie’s eyes looked away from the man and looked at Arthur, seeing his light, his calmness, the peace in the middle of the storm that was Alfie Solomons. Arthur put his arms around him, leaning his head on his shoulder, kissing his cheek as he whispered,

“A great leader knows when to exercise mercy.”

Alfie felt himself calming down, the anger that had been rising inside him began to ebb and he looked at Arthur again.

“He made one mistake. If he does it again, then punish him.”

Alfie sighed, bringing his arm down as he saw the back of the man’s head bowing down, his entire body shaking. 

“Just this once.”

Arthur nodded so Alfie put the hammer back as he put his gun back and then nudged the man with the tip of his shoe.

“Get up. You’ve been touched by an angel today you fucking shit. Never let it happen again.”

The man quickly got to his feet as he bowed his head, nodding and thanking them both again and again as he went away and Alfie looked at Arthur. Arthur only smiled at him, holding onto him.

“You’re a good man, Alfie.”

“Only because of you, boy.”


	865. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy is drunk out of his mind, crying outside of a bar in an alleyway because he's realized he's gay. Don Jon walks by and sees him, THE Tommy Conlon. He goes for an autograph, realizes the beast of a man is crying, and convinces Tommy to tell him why. Sure, Jon's full of macho pride and his dad is homophobic, but he's not a complete asshole. Feeling sorry for the champion, he gets Tommy home and tells him it doesn't make him less of a man to be gay, and that he could still kick anyone's ass.

Jon was still having a good time, the music thrumming through him as he stepped out of the club and was getting ready to head to another club to meet his friends.

As he headed to his car, he heard something in the alley and he stopped, listening, trying to get the music out of his ears and as he approached the alley, he saw someone hunched over, pressed against the wall, crying quietly to themselves.

“Hey…are you okay?”

Jon didn’t mean to speak, he just wanted to look, to see who was making noise but he found himself compelled to see if they were alright. The person in the alley didn’t say anything, didn’t move and Jon thought he wasn’t heard so he approached them.

“Hey….”

He found himself standing by them and the person looked up and Jon saw it was none other than Tommy Conlon. Jon was a big fan of MMA, he had seen every match Tommy was ever in and he was surprised to find him there, in an alley, crying to himself. Jon thought something really bad had just happened. He suppressed the urge to freak out, to fan boy in front of him as smiled a little and said,

“Are you Tommy Conlon?”

Tommy nodded, bringing his hand to his face, scrubbing it, sniffling slightly as Jon got closer sitting by him. As he did, he smelled the booze coming off him and he realized Tommy was really drunk. That explained the emotional state he was in.

“What’s wrong man?”

Tommy wouldn’t say at first. He continued to sniffle and rub at his face but Jon waited. After a while, Tommy said,

“I’m gay. I just realized it tonight…and…I’m fucked. I’m so fucked.”

A fresh bout of despair came over him and he ducked his head against hand. Jon was stunned. He had been brought up in a pretty strict, homophobic environment himself. His dad was none too liberal, nevermind his mother. Jon himself wasn’t…well he knew he should know better, but he was weirded out by the whole thing himself. He never thought his idol, this tough as hell fighter, would be gay.

Somehow, with Tommy, it didn’t seem like a bad or weird thing.

“It’s not the end of the world.”

“Yes it is.”

Jon frowned, feeling bad for Tommy, not at all understanding how this could be tough for him, but feeling bad nonetheless.

“You’re drunk man, come on. I can get you home.”

Jon stood up, helping Tommy up to his feet as he walked him to his car and after getting his address, Jon took him home. 

He walked Tommy to his door, seeing that Tommy was a bit more coherent, his face red and he looked exhausted. 

“You didn’t have to do this…but thanks.”

“Yeah I couldn’t just leave you in an alley.”

Tommy gave a soft laugh as he approached his door, but Jon stopped him as he said,

“Hey you know…it really isn’t the end of the world. It doesn’t make you any less of a man. In fact, you could destroy anyone who ever said otherwise.”

Tommy looked at him, his eyes still glassy and red but the corners of his mouth turned up a bit as he said in a soft, gravelly voice,

“Thanks.”

“You’ll be alright.”

“What’s your name?”

“Jon.”

“Jon…thank you.”

He nodded and once Tommy went inside his apartment, Jon left, feeling proud of himself.


	866. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by l-infiniment-grand: Arthur always thought something was off with Eames but couldn't quite figure it until their first night out together: Eames can't read. That's why the forger is always so cynical and cold but nobody ever seemed to be bothered by it before. But our stubborn Arthur refuses to let go and starts teaching him how to read

Arthur could never really place what was off about Eames. 

He seem to deflect and charm to distract but Arthur couldn’t figure out why or from what. Eames always seemed a bit to himself, a bit cold at times, dismissive even, except to Arthur, whom he just seem to flirt with. 

Arthur thought he was charming and did like him, but he just couldn’t place what he felt off about him. 

When Eames did eventually get past his flirting and asked him out on a date, Arthur agreed and went out with him. Arthur was actually really happy to go out with him - they had known each other for years and had always had a little back and forth with each other, a mild flirtation that neither had dared to further until now. 

They took in a movie at first, then had dinner and when Eames walked Arthur back to his hotel, Arthur said to him,

“We should go out again. Text me tomorrow.”

“I don’t have your mobile.”

“Well I can give it to you.”

Eames took out his phone and gave it to Arthur, telling him to put in his number and Arthur didn’t think too much on it until Eames said,

“When can I call you?”

“I don’t know, I’ll be doing some research…like I said, just shoot me a text, if I’m free I’ll call you.”

Eames suddenly looked uneasy and Arthur finished typing his name up as he started to type his number when he stopped. Things seem to piece together for him then and a realization started to bubble up as he softly asked,

“Eames…don’t be offended but…can you read?”

Eames looked insulted and took his phone back as he said,

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

“I just…you seem uncomfortable about texting me. You ordered the same thing I did for dinner because you didn’t even look at the menu, you let me pick the movie and didn’t even know what was playing. At jobs you never read any of my research, or anyone else’s research…and I’m just wondering…”

Eames now looked embarrassed. 

“It’s none of your business.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Yes it is. Anyway, just drop it.”

“Eames…”

“I said drop it. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He left without giving Arthur a chance to continue.

The next day, throughout the job, the idea was only further cemented while Arthur watched Eames, not listening while their extractor explained his ideas on the white board, didn’t take any notes, didn’t look at the research that Arthur brought up. After the day’s work. Arthur went to Eames, taking a look to see they were alone as he softly said,

“I can teach you.”

Eames rolled his eyes.

“It’s a bit too late for that, love.”

“No, it’s not. I wouldn’t mind. We can do a little each night…I wouldn’t mind.”

Eames seem to consider it before he answered,

“I don’t know. It’s a lot.”

“I know.”

Eventually, Eames said yes.

So for the next few months, while they were on the job, after they finished, in either Arthur’s hotel room or Eames’, Arthur sat down and slowly taught him to read. Eames often felt frustrated and embarrassed but Arthur was kind and patient and he never let Eames give up. Before the job was over, Eames said,

“I’m not going to learn to read before this job is over.”

“No, but you have a good foundation. I can show you some stuff online and you can always call me.”

“Thank you for this…and thanks for not telling anyone.”

“Of course.”

When Eames leaned over and gently kissed his cheek, Arthur smiled a little, feeling a bit warm as he said,

“Don’t get sidetracked.”

Eames only smiled before he returned to what Arthur was showing him.


	867. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Vikings AU As their wedding day approaches Arthur finds himself less and less upset about marrying Eames. Especially since they can speak freely with each other. Since Eames admits to wanting to know French for their wedding, Arthur plans a surprise. He's going to say some of his vows in Norse.

“You seem less unhappy about your prospective husband these days.”

Arthur looked at his father as they had dinner. Arthur took a sip of his wine.

“He’s interesting.”

The king only smiled a bit.

Arthur had indeed grown warmer to Eames over time. After teaching him French and Eames in turn, teaching him filthy Norse words, they had gotten to know each other better. Eames told Arthur war stories, the battles he faced, the scars he earned, the tattoos on his body. In comparison, Arthur didn’t have much of a life, he hadn’t done much but learn the proper ways to eat, his schooling, his minor traveling. Eames had seen so much, gone so many places and Arthur found himself immersed in Eames’ story telling. He told him of his brother, of his nephews back home of his friends on the land and how they trained now and then. Arthur asked him,

“When we marry you’ll be a prince here with me…you won’t be able to go back, at least not right away. How do you feel about that?”

“It’s fine. I didn’t want to stay there my entire life anyway. It’s why I liked to go on raids and see different countries with my brother. At least now, I’ll be married to a lovely prince. I always saw my brother and how happy he was with his wife…well his first wife.”

Arthur smiled a little. 

“I was upset I was promised to you. But not because of you, I realize that now. It was because I was given away. But now I see it could have been a lot worse.”

He let Eames take his hands and they were warm and seem to envelope Arthur’s entire hand. Arthur didn’t  mind in the least.

“I’d like to learn more French for our wedding day. Learn to say my vows properly.”

Arthur looked down a bit but smiled.

“I’m sure you’ll learn something wonderful.”

The days leading up their wedding, Arthur found Eames’ translator and told the man, 

“I want to learn the proper Norse words for wedding vows.”

The translator looked at him curiously before he said,

“I will gladly show you my lord.”

Arthur smiled as the translator sat down with him in the library and slowly began to teach him the oldest, most traditional vows. When they paused for a moment, the translator asked him,

“My lord, does Eames know? That you’re learning Norse for you wedding?”

Arthur shook his head.

“I want it to be a surprise. I know he’s going to learn something in French for me, so I want to do this for him.”

The translator smiled, pleased that their marriage started off rocky but now was now going smoothly, pleasantly even and a powerful merger was about to occur.


	868. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: They are both busy (Bob at the bar, Wilee at the firm where he works) but they make as much time as possible for each other. So, when Wilee's apartment lease comes up for renewal Bob ask if maybe he'd like to move in with him and Rocco.

Despite the hectic schedules they both kept, somehow Bob and Wilee made it work.

Wilee was hustling as hard as he could in his new firm. It wasn’t a suit and tie firm so Wilee still rode his bike there, wore jeans and handled a lot of pro-bono cases. He was happy and he loved his job but it was hard to keep a relationship going while Bob still ran Marv’s bar in Brooklyn. 

They met after Wilee was done with his hours at the office. They met for lunch before Bob went in for his shift. They met on weekends where Wilee took some of his case work with him, did it on the train going into Brooklyn and then took a break while he hung out with Bob and Rocco. It wasn’t bad, they both wished they had more time together, but it wasn’t bad.

Wilee had been so busy lately, he didn’t realize his lease on his apartment was almost up until he got the paperwork stuck in his door when he came home from the office one Friday night. He was surprised and he sighed, calling Bob as he unlocked his door and went in.

“My lease is almost up! I completely forgot.”

Bob laughed a bit.

“You comin’ over tonight?”

“You’re not at the bar?”

“Nah, I got someone to cover for me. Come over.”

Wilee smiled.

“Alright, I’ll be there in a bit.”

He hung up and only changed his clothes, packing an overnight bag since he was use to spending the weekend there and took some work with him as he left again, taking the train to Brooklyn.

He was pleased to see Bob waiting for him on the platform and he grinned, going over to him, hugging him as he said,

“Hey.”

“Hey. How was work?”

“Work. How about you?”

“Same. Rocco is so excited. I told him I was coming to pick you up and he started running around the house. He’s like a permanent puppy I swear.”

Wilee laughed.

After the short walk, they got to Bob’s house and Wilee set his things down as he pet and cuddled with Rocco, smiling, kissing his snout, laughing when he was knocked over. Bob let them play while he called for take out.

After they ate and settled down on the couch, Rocco sound asleep on Wilee’s lap, they talked about how Wilee’s lease was almost up.

“I had forgetten all about it. I guess I have to stay there.”

“You hate that place. You’re always complaining about it.”

Wilee had a laundry lists of complainants when it came to his apartment, but it was what he could afford at the time and since he had gotten a new job, he hadn’t had a chance to look for a better place. Now it was too late.

“I know but what can I do? I can’t look for another place…even if I could when would I have the time? I guess in another year, I can save up and get a better place.”

“Why don’t…why don’t you just move in here.”

It was quiet for a moment and Wilee felt Rocco shift, turning his head on Wilee’s lap.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. You’re here all the time anyway…it’ll be easier to see each other. Rocco would love it.”

Wilee couldn’t stop smiling as he pet Rocco and looked at Bob.

“That’s a big step. Kinda soon too don’t you think?”

Bob shrugged.

“Why waste time?”

Wilee thought about it as he looked at Bob.

“You sure you can spare the room?”

“Yeah. It’s just me and Rocco.”

Wilee smiled and leaned closer to him, pulling Bob in, kissing him again.

“Alright. Thanks for this.”

Bob nodded, kissing him again.


	869. Chapter 869

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by lisamarieevelina: sequel to the Alfie/Forrester twin prompt. Arthur is interested in both of them, and they're not sure how to react?

While Alfie and Forrest had promised each other that one or the other would not interfere should Arthur chose them, they found they were at a loss when Arthur showed interest in the both of them.

With Forrest, Arthur loved how brooding he was, how smart he was, how though he never raised his voice, most of his employees trembled in fear of him. With Alfie, he loved the violent, angry man that everyone coward in front of, the rage that seem to simmer just beneath the surface. But with the both of them, they were smart, charming without trying, strong and commanding, taking control of a room when they walked in. They were twins so they were the same in appearance, except Alfie’s beard with thicker. 

When Forrest approached his brother to tell him of Arthur’s flirtation, he was nervous and unsure of how Alfie would react. He knew that Alfie had promised to take things well, that he was a grown up, but Forrest knew his twin too well to know he would take it as easily as he said.

“Arthur’s expressed interest in me.”

Alfie looked at him, taking off his hat as he sat in his office, running his hand over his beard.

“Arthur’s told me the same thing.”

Forrest thought for a moment, looking off to the side.

“Do you think he’s toying with us?”

“If he is, he’s got a lot of explaining to do.”

They got Arthur in Alfie’s office and once the door closed, Alfie said,

“What’s this we’re hearing you’re telling us the same thing about liking the both of us.”

Arthur didn’t look worried, he looked at Forrest and then at Alfie as he said,

“I am telling the both of you the same thing because it’s true. I’m interested in the both of you.”

Alfie and Forrest looked at each other, concerned, confused - something neither one of them liked being. Arthur only smiled as he said,

“Is this a problem?”

“No…not a problem. Just…trying to clarify the situation.” Said Forrest.

Alfie nodded as Arthur nodded.

“Good. Now we can progress. I would hate to think that I’m playing with either one of you. The truth is, if it’s possible, I’d want the both of you.”

Forrest and Alfie looked at each other and Alfie only grinned.


	870. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur/Eames mail order omega. Arthur and Eames are sparring in the basement and Arthur pulls a move that lands him in top of Eames where he shyly kisses Eames.

Since Arthur began his training with Eames in the basement, they begin to have fun with each other and really enjoy each other’s company.

It was also nice to have something to do together.

Arthur was learning quickly, though his strength wasn’t as much as Eames’ he was fast and quickly picked up on how to block or deflect. Eames was impressed with him and told him so often.

When they practiced one afternoon, it felt a lot less serious than it normally did. They laughed a lot, turned stances and guards into light slap fights and bumped into each other rather than actually fight or block hits. 

It was fun and Eames tried to get serious, but then Arthur would smile and they would laugh all over again.

“Okay, okay….seriously now. Come up, guard up.”

Arthur nodded, holding up his fists, wearing his guarded gloves with padding on the top as they started. Eames took a swing, proud when Arthur blocked and dodged him, throwing his own punch and Eames blocked him. When Arthur lunged forward, Eames was unprepared for it and caught him and they both tumbled back on the mats, the air getting knocked out of Eames.

“Shit…" 

Arthur laughed a little, lifting his head up as Eames grimaced a bit and then laughed.

“Nice move.”

“Sorry." 

He was still laughing as he apologized and Eames watched him laugh, his own smile starting as he reached up to Arthur’s face, stroking back his hair, watching him still smiling, still staying where he was. Without warning, Arthur leaned and pressed his lips to Eames’. It came out of nowhere and Eames was shocked for a moment, staying still out of surprise. Just as he thought of kissing him back, Arthur suddenly pulled back, looking nervous and worried. He quickly sat up, getting off him and settling on his knees beside him as he looked a bit shy himself. Eames sighed a little, running his hand over his face as he heard Arthur apologize again.

"Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“Let’s finish up early, okay?”

He was already getting up on his feet as Eames sat up.

“Yeah…”

Arthur nodded, taking off his gloves and going back upstairs quickly, Eames sighing, staying down there by himself a while longer. 

After a while, he came upstairs and saw Arthur had already showered and changed and Eames looked at him, seeing him watching T.V. 

“Are we okay?”

Arthur looked at him and nodded, still looking flustered. Despite the reassurance, Eames wondered if they really were.


	871. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by amitywho and anonymous: Young adult Arthur/older Eames prompt I don't know if this is a good prompt but I couldn't bear to leave baby Arthur so unhappy! Arthur realizes he can't just pine for Eames forever. He asks Eames to help him go to uni so that he can get on with his life. Eames has really been so miserable because he thought he was in love with someone else but that guy moved on immediately after Eames was married. After a while E & A have to attend some important event and Eames begins to see Arthur in a d
> 
> Combined this prompt with this other prompt since they were similar
> 
> That arranged marriage prompt broke my heart. If no one else has prompted a sequel can I ask for one? Arthur is sad but he believes Eames when he says he wants nothing to do with him so he starts living his own life. Going to school, making friends, etc. As for Eames, he starts to notice Arthur’s laughter, the way he lights up when he loves a subject and he begins to try talking to Arthur. Eames notices that one guy who is always hanging around his husband too. He doesn’t like it much

Arthur made a few attempts to make his marriage work and all of them were rebuffed. 

He grew full of despair, wondering why Eames didn’t want him at all, why wasn’t he good enough so after some time, he stopped trying. Eames became a stranger he lived with and he was all alone in the house, lonely and sad constantly. He couldn’t bare much more of it and after a handful of months, he asked to go to school.

“I want to enroll in the university near by.”

Eames nodded, not really giving anything Arthur said much consideration.

“Alright.”

Arthur was almost relieved that Eames didn’t fight him on it - but he sort of wished he had.

It was a chance to breathe, to get out of his loneliness and when he went to school and began to take classes, he enjoyed them. He took a full course, mostly because he could but also to stay out of his home as much as possible. He studied there, went to class, took his breaks in the dining hall and he began to meet new friends. 

Dom had a girlfriend named Mal and they had a friend named Ariadne, Mal took an art class with Arthur and they bonded over the mess charcoal made. When she introduced him to Dom, they formed a friendship over a love of movies and some of the books they were based off. He and Ariadne bonded over food and coffee and the four of them always had a great time. Arthur began to look forward to their outings, living it up and laughing again. Arthur thought he’d never laugh like he did when he was with his new friends and he felt like the teenager he was always supposed to be. 

He came and went as he pleased, never telling Eames anything, meeting up with his friends and going to movies, dinner, coffee, late night study sessions and Arthur nearly forgot that he was married to someone who didn’t want him.  
Eames saw him change, saw him leaving and going out and being…happy.  
He had felt guilt in marrying Arthur while he was seeing someone else before. He had wanted to marry Robert, but the situation didn’t work out in his favor. What had hurt even more was how Robert just up and left, never looked back without so much as a good bye when Eames told him how he was being forced to marry someone else. He hated Robert for that and he hated that it had wounded him enough to take it out on Arthur. Now that he had, had time to heal, he was seeing that this young boy was offering him everything, a new chance, a new start but Eames had kept him away and now Arthur was looking for a life somewhere else. He knew it was a matter of time before they divorced and Arthur would find someone to make him happy. He wondered if it was too late - especially when he saw Arthur on the phone, laughing to whoever was on the other line, when he saw him studying the few and rare times he was actually around the house now. He seriously started to regret his previous actions.

One night, he managed to catch Arthur right before he left as he said,

“I haven’t seen you around.”

Arthur stopped at the door and held his bag firmly in his hand as he looked down then back up.

“I thought you preferred it that way.”

Eames ignored his statement.

“My parents told me of an event happening, some kind of party. They want me to go…and they’d like me to bring you.”

“Oh..when? Because I have a test coming up and I have things planned.”

“This weekend.”

“Oh…”

“I wouldn’t expect you to-”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll go.”

Eames nodded and Arthur went on his way.

The night of the event, Arthur dressed in his best suit that he bought and went with Eames to the party together. Arthur still felt awkward, unsure and again sad just being around Eames. Eames stayed by his side, giving him champagne from one of the passing trays, making small talk with other guests and introducing Arthur as his husband. He was told how lovely Arthur was and Arthur smiled and sometimes he felt blush when he saw Eames looking at him as if agreeing. When they spoke with Eames’ parents, they asked how things were, how the prospect of grandchildren was coming about and Eames was good at deflecting the questions and still remaining polite. It wasn’t nearly as bad as Arthur thought it would be - Eames didn’t leave him, didn’t ignore him.

At the end of the night, when they returned home in the car, Arthur looked at Eames as he said,

“Tonight was fun. Thank you.”

Eames nodded and didn’t look away from the window. When he did however, he stunned Arthur by asking.

“Are you seeing anyone?”

Arthur was surprised and said,

“No. Why would I be seeing anyone? I’m married.”

Eames just nodded and Arthur asked,

“Are you?”

“No, I’m not.”

“How’s school?”

“It’s good. I really like it.”

“I’m glad.”

For the first time since they were married, Arthur began to feel hopeful and he smiled a little at their tiny conversation. 


	872. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: arthur stops trying and grows cold. despite that, he starts growing on eames even though eames still acts like he doesn't care. at some point, they're forced to go out together (idk car broke or something & eames has to drive arthur to grocery shop) and eames sees just how many alphas hit on his frankly gorgeous omega. he starts getting jealous and begins rethinking his position on marriage.

While there was an initial moment of peace, Arthur was afraid to attempt any further connection between he and Eames. It was still difficult and Arthur couldn’t read him at all. 

So he continued on with his life, going to school, talking with Dom, Mal and Ariadne, doing his best to be happy. Or as happy as he could be.

When he returned home one night, Eames was in the living room, watching T.V and Arthur said hi before he set his stuff down before going to the kitchen and looking for something to eat. He saw the cupboards were mostly empty and he sighed a little and stepped back out.

“There’s nothing to eat.”

“Oh…right. Completely forgot about that. I’ve been busy.”

Arthur nodded and then checked his phone.

“It’s not too late, we can still go out to the store.”

“Alright.”

Eames shut off the T.V and got up, putting his shoes on and then waited for Arthur to join him. They drove to the market together and went inside after Arthur got a cart. They went through a few aisle together, picking out what they needed until Arthur forgot something, going to another aisle. Eames waited for a bit before moving on and after going down another aisle, he wondered what was taking Arthur so long. He backtracked to go find him and when he finally found him, he saw someone talking to him. He didn’t think too much of it, Arthur even returned to his side. 

But he saw it happen again when they went to ring up their items. The cashier flirting with Arthur, talking to him, chatting him up. Even as they put their things in the canvas bags, the cashier kept flirting with him. It started to annoy Eames more than he thought was possible. When they put the groceries in the car and then Arthur suggested coffee, they went to the shop near by and Eames watched, as he waited for their coffee, how someone else hit on Arthur, who waited a near by table. It was infuriating, seeing someone else was trying to take him though it made sense. Arthur wasn’t claimed by another alpha. He had no one else’s scent on him, not a single mark and Eames had been so callous that he hadn’t even bothered getting Arthur a wedding ring - so he wouldn’t have to wear one. He returned with their coffee once the order came in and the other alpha quickly left. Arthur looked up at him and smiled as he said,

“Thank you. Do you want to sit or should we go home?”

The idea of staying a moment longer where other alphas could continue ogling Arthur made Eames furious. 

“Let’s go home.”

Arthur agreed and stood up as they went home. 

On the car ride home Arthur sipped his coffee and looked out the window while Eames drove. Eames glanced at him now and then, seeing he was lovely. He had always been lovely but he felt as if he was seeing him for the first time. He slowly reached over, taking his hand and Arthur turned suddenly, looking down at their hands.

“Eames?”

“Hm?”

Arthur smiled a little, holding Eames’ hand a little tighter, feeling all the more hopeful. 

“Nothing.”

He couldn’t stop looking down at their hands, then back at Eames. When they got home and Eames had to let go, Arthur felt more scared than he did before, wondering what would happen now. Something had changed, maybe Eames had changed his mind, even in the slightest way. They brought the groceries inside, then put them away, the whole time in silence. 

“Are you going out tonight?”

“No…I didn’t have any plans. I was just going to stay here.”

“Want to stay here? Hang out with me?”

Arthur nodded and he couldn’t help but smile as Eames held his hand out for him and Arthur took it as they headed to the living room to sit down on the couch together.


	873. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Sequel to the last A/B/O prompt, because it broke my heart. I just want Eames to see that Arthur can be his husband, his lover, his mate.

With that little bit of hope, Arthur felt like he was right back where he started.  
He wanted Eames to notice him, to accept him, to want him as his mate, his husband. But he didn’t want to push it and possibly scare him off again. He also didn’t want to pressure him into anything. 

Having Eames want to hold his hand, spend time with him was just the start. Very gradually, Eames asked Arthur to have dinner with him, to go out with him, to keep him company as they watched T.V and Arthur did. He cancelled plans and did his school work later, just so he could be with Eames. He got some questions from his friends, why the sudden absence and cancellations and Arthur couldn’t explain that he was trying to woo his husband…it sounded pathetic even to his ears so he said he was seeing someone. Which was kind of true.

Arthur did his best to have Eames notice what a good spouse he was. He cooked his meals, he woke up early when Eames had to go to work and helped him pick out what to wear, did his tie for him and when he came home, Arthur was there waiting for him. He felt he was close…so close to what he originally wanted that he was beginning to get afraid it would never actually happen. He finished the semester and a year was coming to a close and he felt they had taken baby steps towards a solid marriage. 

He didn’t know what else to do and as he went to bed alone for yet another night, he sat on his bed and cried from frustration. As he did, he heard a knock on the door and he looked up, hearing Eames coming in. He hid his face as Eames asked,

“Can I come in?”

Arthur nodded so Eames did and sat beside him. 

“I wanted to talk to you…about a lot of things actually.”

Arthur brought his hand to his face, wiping at his eyes.

“What?”

“You’re very good to me, Arthur. I was just thinking how we’ve been married for almost a year and…you’ve been very patient with me.”

Arthur nodded, showing he was listening, wondering where Eames was going with this.

“I just…I want to apologize for putting you through this.”

“Are…are you going to ask me for a divorce?”

“No. Unless you want one.”

Arthur shook his head.

“I just…all I’ve ever wanted was for you to love me.”

Eames looked at Arthur, seeing all the damage he had done in the past year of mostly neglect.

“You didn’t deserve what I put you through. And I have noticed the effort you’ve put in to please me. I’m sorry…I really am.”

He moved closer to him.

“I’d like to start anew. I want to be married to you. Our age difference shouldn’t matter that much and I’m sorry that it bothered me so much. i’m fortunate I didn’t lose you while I was figuring this all out…I didn’t right?”

Arthur leaned closer to him, putting his arms around him, feeling Eames hold him.

“No…you didn’t.”

Eames finally kissed him, kissed him like a husband would kiss his spouse and Arthur felt so much relief. As if he had been holding his breath the entire time and now he could breathe again. When they moved away, Eames went into his pocket and took out a wedding band, the slender metal embedded with tiny diamonds around the front of it. He took Arthur’s hand and slipped it on the appropriate finger and Arthur couldn’t stop smiling.

“You should have had that from the start.”

Arthur looked down at his hand, excited, so pleased and happy. He then bit his bottom lip and looked at Eames again.

“Thank you.”

Eames smoothed his hand over his cheek, leaning close to him, kissing him again.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything.”

“I forgive you.”

“You shouldn’t forgive me so easily.”

“I want to.”

Eames smiled putting his arms around Arthur and smiled as he felt Arthur inching closer to him, his own embrace firm around his midsection. 

“Can I stay here tonight?”

“Yes. Please…stay here tonight. And tomorrow. And the night after that…forever.”

Eames smiled, leaning his head against Arthur’s.

“Okay…I will.”


	874. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: ABO Mail Order: To thank Eames for the sparring lessons Arthur finally relaxes his "feed yourself" rule and cooks dinner for Eames, well grills dinner and is actually a very good cook.

Eames was getting ready to make himself some dinner one evening, already having showered after his usual sparring lesson with Arthur.

Since the awkward kiss before, Eames worried that Arthur wouldn’t want to continue with the lessons anymore but when Arthur suggested they go practice the next day, it was fine. It was a little weird but once they got going, it was just as if it never happened.

Eames ran his hand through his still damp hair when he heard Arthur coming in.

“What are you up to?”

“Making dinner. I’m starved. Are you hungry?”

He had offered to make dinner for Arthur before only to be harshly rebuffed but he felt more sure about it this time. He glanced at Arthur, seeing his hair still wet from his shower earlier, wearing his hoodie and sweats. 

“I am. But I’ll make dinner.”

Eames nodded and went back to start preparing but he felt Arthur’s hand on his shoulder.

“I can make dinner tonight. I sort of owe you for all the lessons.”

Eames was surprised. Arthur had never offered to make dinner for them but he wasn’t about to turn it down.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I got this.”

He nudged Eames out of the way so Eames stepped back, letting Arthur take over. 

He stepped out to the living room and went to watch T.V but he kept peering in, leaning over to look and try to see Arthur moving about the kitchen - especially when he heard the back door opening and closing. He got up after a while and went back in as he asked,

“Do you need any help?”

“Nope, I’m good.”

Eames nodded, seeing smoke coming from the grill outside and Eames understood why Arthur was okay in the kitchen. 

After a while, Arthur announced dinner was ready and Eames went to the small kitchen nook where he sat down and watched as Arthur brought over grilled steak and corn. He set it down proudly along with some utensils as he said,

“Drink?”

“Sure.”

Arthur nodded, going into the fridge and coming back with two beers and sat down with Eames. They ate their first meal together, quiet but after a couple a bites, Eames said,

“This is great.”

“Really? I was worried I overcooked it.”

Eames shook his head, taking another bite.

“No, it’s wonderful. Good flavor.”

Arthur smiled. They continued eating and after Arthur took a sip of his beer, he said,

“I was thinking…maybe we can alternating cooking. You get one day, I’ll do the next. That way we can eat together.”

Eames looked at him and paused for a moment, surprised for the second time that night.

“Yeah..that sounds like a great idea.”

Arthur nodded, a small smile on his face as they continued having dinner together.


	875. Chapter 875

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can we have a continuation of the Forrest/Alfie/Arthur prompt? A completely NSFW threesome would be amazing! I assume the brothers wouldn't touch 'cause a lot of people are squicked by incest but personally I don't care if they do. God knows I've read enough Durincest to not enjoy it. :D

“I get him first.”

“Why should you go first? I’m older.”

“By a couple of bloody minutes.”

Forrest shot his brother a look and Alfie grinned back at him. 

“I’ll go first.”

“Fine. I’m finishing him then.”

They agreed and approached Arthur who was sitting on the bed, waiting for the brothers. He wore his shirt and nothing else, smiling as he watched the two strip in front of him. Neither one was unsure of how they came to this conclusion, Forrest considered himself conservative to an extent, he never had any wild flings or experiences, not like Alfie. But somehow, he found himself ready and willing to share this boy with his brother. 

Forrest had him first, laying on his back as Arthur rode him, moaning, the shirt he wore still on him though falling off his shoulder, clinging to his chest from his sweat. Alfie stood on the bed beside Arthur, letting him stroke his cock in between moans before Arthur turned and took him in his mouth. Forrest kept his eyes on Arthur, watching him, feeling him tense and rise and bounce continuously, his hips stuttering as he alternated between rolling his hips and bobbing his head. 

Alfie beside him groaned, his hand stroking Arthur’s hair away from his face, gripping fistfuls of it as he watched him.

“There’s a good boy…take more…”

He moaned even louder when Arthur did, his mouth engulfing him further, his hand cling to Alfie’s pant leg as he pulled himself forward. Once he got the rhythm down, he moved effortlessly, riding Forrest was practice ease as he moved his head back and forth, steady and relentless, right in tandem with his hips. The wet sucking sounds were obscene and seem to get Forrest off even more and he closed his eyes, bringing his hands to Arthur’s thighs, feeling then tense up under his touch. He then heard Arthur moan and he opened his eyes again as he saw Arthur looking at him heatedly, lips glistening and red.

They switched positions, Forrest getting up and letting Alfie take over. But Alfie wanted Arthur on his back and he stripped him out of his shirt. He lifted Arthur’s left leg over his shoulder, the other around his waist as he sunk into him easily, thrusting into him effortlessly as Arthur moaned, his body tensing and shaking. 

“I’m gonna take you apart, boy.” Alfie huskily groaned.

Arthur moaned loudly and reached for Forrest, his hand on his erection, stroking him in time to Alfie’s actions, looking up at him, then looking at Alfie as he cursed. Where Arthur had most of the control over Forrest as he rode him, with Alfie, he had none. He was at his mercy, feeling him push deeper every time, making Arthur moan, his hand faltering with Forrest.

“Look at that…he just takes me so easily.”

Arthur’s face turned red, but it didn’t his hand from moving - he grinned instead, a dimple showing up.

Alfie fucked him hard. Slow at first, only when he entered, then deep, hard grinding thrusts, his hips undulating, pulling out to the head only to shove himself back even deeper than before making Arthur cry out every time.

“I’m going to…”

He could hardly voice his thoughts, words failing him as Forrest panted beside him, watching him near his orgasm, his own just on the cusp when he heard Alfie,

“Come then, boy.”

And as if on command, Arthur did. He came with a shout, his entire body trembling as he groaned through it. It was like a chain reaction, Forrest seeing him come caused him to follow. Alfie still gave him a few more pumps and when he came, he left his fingerprints on Arthur’s thighs, hearing Arthur whimper as he did. 

Forrest stood up as he recovered gradually, getting dressed as Alfie pulled back and tucked himself back into his pants. Arthur looked peaceful, smiling despite that he had come on his hand and some splattered on his cheek. The twins gathered their clothes and got dressed as Arthur turned, grabbing the sheets from the bed and pulling them over himself and then sat up, wiping his hand off before reaching to his face. He watched them move about the room and as both twins got their hats from the table and put them on in near identical motions, Arthur smiled.

“Let’s do that again sometime.”

Alfie looked at his twin as Forrest looked back at him and gave a shrug.

“Alright.”

“Next time I go first.”


	876. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by nerdwithapen: Eames is a Luddite of the highest level but his phone (a Nokia flip phone *gasp*) finally dies. Arthur, a technophile, is uncharacteristically helpful in helping him finding a new phone. Eames is grouchy the whole time.

Eames gasped out loud as he opened his phone and the screen went black.

Yes, opened his phone. Eames had gotten attached to and refused to update from Nokia flip phone. He was never big on technology, never cared for it, never found more purpose for a phone other than a phone call. Sure, he thought all the little quirks and gadgets on a smart phone were cute, he figured he would get tired of them really fast - that is if he found a use for them at all.   
Arthur teased him relentlessly about his ancient phone. Of course Arthur was completely up to date on the knew technology. He got a new phone every one to two years and new which was one the best and which was the worse and what was worth what. 

He heard Eames gasp out loud that day and looked up from his work as he asked,

“What’s the matter?”

“My phone just died!”

Arthur looked a bit amused.

“You mean your zombie, ancient phone finally got the head removed?”

“Piss off…I just lost all my contacts.”

Arthur laughed a bit and got up from his work space and joined Eames.

“I can take you shopping for a new phone.”

“I don’t want a new phone.”

“Eames, you have no choice now.”

Eames looked at Arthur with an angry face, then at his phone. He had duct taped the flip part. The antenna had snapped off ages ago and the screen had cracked but it still worked and that was all that mattered to him. But now it didn’t even turn on so he really had no choice.

Since the work day was slow anyway, Arthur took Eames to the Apple store which Eames instantly dreaded the moment he walked in. Arthur showed him all the fancy new iphones and had Eames hold one. Eames frowned as he looked at it, pressing on the phone too hard, turning it and flipping it over as he mumbled to himself,

“Where’s the dial pad?”

Arthur smiled a bit, loving how clueless Eames was.

“It’s all touch. See look.”

He showed Eames how to bring up the numbers to dial, to text. He showed him the camera too. 

“Why are there six?”

“There were updates.”

“Why doesn’t it have everything already?”

Arthur laughed.

“Because, things change, it updates.”

Eames didn’t like it. He didn’t want a new phone, didn’t want an iphone that needed multiple updates and worse off, when he nearly dropped it, Arthur sighed and said,

“Good thing you caught it.”

“Why?”

“Well, you wouldn’t want the screen to crack.”

Eames set down the floor model and left, Arthur following him right away.  
It took a bit of coaxing from Arthur to look at other options and Eames just sighed, completely annoyed as he said,

“I don’t want a new phone.”

“You need one.”

Eames hated that, that was Arthur’s retort to the whole thing and what was worse, was that he was right.

A bit of shopping around later and Eames balking at the prices at these new phones, he finally settled on a Droid. He somehow felt it was simpler though it was pretty much the same thing. He was assured that the screen would not crack the moment he dropped it too, so that was a much better thing for him.   
Arthur spent the rest of the day showing him how to work the new phone and even put his number in Eames’ contacts first before adding everyone else’s. 

“You can customize your ringtones for me, when I call. But I’ll show you that later.”

Eames actually smiled at that and said,

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

He showed Eames the camera and showed him how to text - sending him his first text too. He showed him the calendar, how to set an alarm, how to get on the internet and by the end, Eames was actually starting to like it a little. 

“Thanks for this. And sorry I was being such a prat about it. I was just…stuck in my ways.”

“It’s alright. I understand. You know this has a front facing camera too.”

“Oh?”

Arthur showed him that and Eames saw his own face in his phone. He laughed a bit as he said,

“Look at that.”

“Yeah, now you can take selfies. Just like everyone else.”

“Nice. Take one with me.”

Arthur laughed a bit and leaned in as Eames snapped the picture.

“I’ll send it to you.”

Arthur laughed.

“Can’t wait to get it.”


	877. Chapter 877

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Bronson was in Blackgate prison and John was his assigned guard. Bronson has to shower alone ('cause of his violence), leaving the two of them alone. It ended in very nsfw sexy times.

“Oi, Blake, what are you up to, love?”

“Same as always, Charles.”

John Blake was a demoted guard at Blackgate. He called it a demotion because it was not his choice to be there, but he was assigned to be a prison guard to none other than Charles Bronson, a notoriously violent prisoner. John wasn’t over all pleased with the turn of events but lately he had gotten use to being around Charles Bronson. He wasn’t personal with the man, but he listened to him talk about his day, about what he read, about what he wanted to read. He asked John about his day of course but John never told him anything, just kept everything within the confines of the prison. He told him when he entered the prison to start his shift, he told him about the rounds he did and how he made his way here on his floor.

“You don’t like being here do you, John?”

“Officer Blake.”

“You’re still on that? After all this time? I think we’re on first name basis now John.”

John sighed and let it go. He knew when to argue with Bronson - which was usually never. 

“So what’s going on in the world today, John?”

The next day was always something new. Bronson usually had a question and John didn’t mind answering most. He gave Bronson a newspaper and let him read it while he did his shift and then shackled him to take him to the showers.   
Because he was a violent prisoner, Bronson had to do everything alone. Exercise, meals, even his showers had to be by himself and John was in charge of seeing to each of those routines. 

He had his first meal, cell time, then an hour in the exercise yard, it was followed up by more cell time. Bronson groaned out of boredom and John did the same so to break the monotony, they played cards. Conversation was kept to a minimum though Bronson did comment now and then on the hand, or what he read in the paper. 

“So John, you seein anyone?”

“That’s none of your concern now is it?”

“Come on. I’m just making conversation. What am I gonna do with a yes or no answer?”

They sat on a floor, the space between the bars being neutral ground as they put the cards there. John was sometimes afraid that Bronson would grab him, hurt him - it wouldn’t be the first time since Bronson was known for that when he wanted to start a riot, so John was never too comfortable or relaxed. But John sighed and said,

“No, I’m not seeing anyone. Who am I going to see while I’m here pretty much all day.”

“Aw, love that means we’re seeing each other.”

John had to chuckle.

“Sure.”

Bronson smirked. 

There was another meal and before dinner, there was his shower. John usually stood on the other side of the barrier near the door, keeping his eye on the door and making sure Bronson stayed where he was supposed to. It was the only time between them that Bronson wasn’t shackled and there was nothing separating them and it made John the most nervous so he was on high alert. Having done this for years, he knew Bronson’s usual length of shower and when he saw the towel snap off the barrier a bit early, John pushed himself off the door as he said,

“Alright, Charles, I see you’re almost done.”

He didn’t get a response and as he got a bit closer to the barrier, he said,

“Charles? Come on, I don’t have time for your games.”

He felt Bronson suddenly grab him and yank him nearly right over the barrier and John gasped loudly, his wrist in an iron tight grip and he was pressed against the tiles of the shower, Bronson looking him right in the eye.

“Shh…calm down, pet.”

“What are you doing?”

“Letting you know how much I adore you, John. You going to deny that you don’t want this?”

“No! I’m just your guard!”

“Shhh you’re getting hysterical.”

“You’re scaring me.”

Bronson eased his grip as he brought his hand up to John’s face, cupping his jaw.

“We don’t have much time. What do you say, love?”

John found himself nodding and when Bronson grinned, he found himself getting so hard, so fast and he was suddenly ashamed. He was ashamed he wasn’t ashamed. He felt Bronson’s hands on him, undoing his belt, pulling down his zipper and tugging down his pants and his underwear all in one go. When he was turned around and pressed against the cold, still damp tiles, he was afraid.

“You don’t have any…”

“Any what, love?”

“Lube?”

In response, Bronson turned on the spray over them and John cried out, his uniform soaking through.

“I’ll be gentle. Just bear down and hold on.”

The initial push inside hurt like hell. The burn was only initially eased by the water and even though Bronson had taken the time to prepare him, it was still painful. He had pushed himself up on his toes, desperate to get more of Bronson inside him, relaxing as much as he could though it was intense and frantic. When the pain began to ebb, the fast and hard fuck was becoming delightful. John closed his eyes, his breathing hard as he felt the spray of the water hitting him and he kept his head down so he would choke on mouthfuls of water. He wasn’t sure when he wanted this, he never even thought of Bronson like that but the moment the idea was brought up, he suddenly couldn’t stand not having him. 

It felt much too fast, much to rushed and when Bronson touched him to finish him off, John came suddenly, quickly. He felt Bronson come inside him and he gasped, knowing he’d have regret later, but for now, he just enjoyed it. He felt Bronson pull out and John let the water rush over him for a moment longer before turning it off. 

It was quiet as Bronson dried off and changed back into his clothes and let John handcuff him again as he took him back to his cell. While John uncuffed him once Bronson was back in his cell, he was still soaked, his uniform heavy and clinging to him, his hair a mess. Bronson smiled at him as he said,

“You look lovely.”

John laughed. Actually laughed as he said,

“I have to go change. I’ll have a temporary guard for a moment then I’ll be right back. Can you play nice while that happens?”

“Sure. If you give me one thing.”

“What?”

“Give me a kiss.”

John gave him a look and saw he was serious so John stepped a bit closer and kissed him, fast, briefly - between the space of the bars. Bronson leaned on the bars, grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

“Alright then. Go change, I’ll be nice.”

So John backed away from his cell and went to call for another guard to come relieve him.


	878. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: CEO verse continuation :) after Evelyn's dinner, Forrest and Evelyn put on a movie and relax on the couch. Needless to say they both have a hard time paying attention to the movie and it leads to a hot and heavy make out session on said couch, but once Forrest's hands make their way under her dress, evelyn has to stop so they could have "the talk" about her. She wants to make sure Forrest is comfortable with her and Forrest wants her to know that he's more than comfortable with his lovely lady

Dinner was nice but the fact that Forrest was staying and having a glass of wine with Evelyn made it even better.

She was nervous, wondering how she could explain herself. Situations like this usually escalated and she wasn’t sure how Forrest would react if she had to come clean that night. 

Her stomach was in knots as she put a movie on and then sat on the couch with Forrest, her wine glass on the side table. She wasn’t really paying attention to the movie, she was still sitting nervously, her legs crossed as her dress hung past her knees just a bit. She was trying to maintain a casual, yet feminine look, trying to remain as pretty as she could be for Forrest. He looked casual in his jeans and flannel button down and Evelyn loved his casual look having always seen him in a suit and tie before. 

When Forrest touched her hand, she responded, turning to him and feeling his arm sliding around her, pulling her close as they kissed. 

The kiss went from sweet to hungry in a matter of a moment, Forrest devouring her mouth, her hands clinging to the front of his shirt. Forrest eased his hands to her hips as they leaned back on the couch, Evelyn bringing her legs up, feeling her dress slide down a bit but she didn’t really care too much, focusing too much on how good Forrest felt. She loved the feel of his weight on her, how strong his hands felt on her sides, how his mouth felt on hers. He didn’t stray very far and when they broke apart to breathe, Forrest kissed her throat as he asked her,

“Do you…I mean…may I stay the night?”

Evelyn swallowed hard as she tried to think, knowing she should stop this now before things got awkward or bad but Forrest’s mouth on her neck felt good and all she could do was sigh and say,

“Yes.”

She reached to Forrest’s shirt, undoing the first few buttons of his shirt, nearly forgetting herself, even when Forrest touched her leg. It wasn’t until she felt his hand easing up her thigh that she froze and pushed Forrest back.

“Wait, wait…”

“I’m sorry…was I moving too quick?”

They sat up and Evelyn tugged her dress down, smoothing her hair back afterwards as she took a deep breath, trying to regain her senses as she looked at Forrest. He was so handsome and beautiful and even with his messy hair and kiss swollen mouth, Evelyn felt pain in her chest, wondering if now telling him her secret would drive him away.

“No…I just…before this goes any further, I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

He took her hand and Evelyn looked at his hands and she bit her lip. Forrest waited patiently as she found the words.

“I’m not…I’m…I wasn’t born this way.”

Forrest let her continue, looking at her still, not pulling away or pushing her to answer.

“I was born a boy and I just…never felt comfortable like that. So…I don’t want you to be surprised by anything and I don’t want to lie to you. Do you hate me?”

She was afraid to look at him and see his kind, patient face would be gone but she felt him squeeze her hand as he said,

“I’ve only ever known you like this. As Evelyn, my lady. And I’m more than comfortable with you as long as you’re comfortable and happy.”

Evelyn looked at him then, feeling so overwhelmed though still cautious as she said,

“Really?”

Forrest nodded, bringing his hand to her hair, sweeping it away from her face.

“You’re beautiful Evie.”

Evelyn blushed and bit her bottom lip again but Forrest made her stop as he tilted her towards him and kissed her again.

“I was afraid. I was so afraid you’d run out of here…”

Forrest smiled a bit.

“I won’t.”

Evelyn felt more at ease as she then said,

“You can still spend the night. But it’s…been a while.”

“It’s been a while for me too.”

She smiled as she stood up, taking his hand and Forrest stood up, following Evelyn to her bedroom.


	879. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Young A and E are flatmates by chance, always trying to best the other with their sexual adventures. But when A brings a big, tattooed guy home E gets incredibly jealous and makes A fuck him instead.

In college, Arthur had a roommate who he liked and disliked at the same time.  
Eames was a tidy roommate, he cleaned up his dishes, never left his shoes anywhere and offered to share his detergent on laundry day. He paid his part of the rent on time too and was considerate when he came in late.

Arthur liked that about him.

The dislike came when it came to them competing on who got laid the most.

They boasted their conquests as if parading trophies around the apartment. They made sure whoever they had over was still there in the morning - Eames was notoriously good at getting whoever he bagged the night before to wear one his shirts, male or female. Arthur couldn’t do that so in turn, he looked as proper fucked as he could. He made sure nail marks were on display, hickies left on obvious spots, the works. 

It often burned each other up. The worse was when they had exams at different times. Arthur was once studying and had to put headphones on when Eames brought home someone quiet, but the loud squeaking of the bed and the continuous, constant and rhythmic banging of the headboard was really distracting. When Eames had to study for exams, Arthur made sure to pay him back, making sure he banged the headboard of his own bed as he moaned and cursed throughout the night.

It was all fun and games, they usually shook their heads at each other, laughing. 

Then one night, things got weird. 

Eames was home one night in their shared pace, watching T.V when Arthur came home with a new guy. The guy himself was a bit taller than Arthur, broad and had a couple of noticeable tattoos on his arms. He wore a hat so Eames didn’t see his hair but something about him instantly rubbed Eames wrong and even before they were through the door, Eames sat up, feeling angry as he glared at the door.

“Hey. We’ll try to keep it down.”

Eames shut off the T.V and stood up. 

“No, you can’t have anyone here tonight.”

Arthur laughed.

“Yeah right.”

“I’m serious, not tonight. I’m sick, I need to get some sleep.”

“Eames…”

“Come on, don’t be a dick! I need to sleep!”

The guy Arthur brought home as he said,

“I’m out of here.”

“Wait, don’t go.”

“Maybe another time.”

He turned and left and Arthur sighed, closing the door behind him as he scoffed.

“Seriously? What the fuck was your problem?”

“That guy was a fucking tosser.”

“No, he was hot and I was about to get fucking laid.”

“Fuck that, he was such a fucking frat boy.”

“I don’t care! I just wanted to fuck him, he was hot!”

“I’ll fuck you then!”

Arthur stopped for a moment as he said,

“What?”

“I chased him off, we’re both here…”

Arthur had never considered banging his roommate. Sure Eames was hot and he did have tinges of jealousy now and then and he had jerked off to the sound of whoever he had been fucking once or twice but he never wanted to cross that line. Until then. 

“Alright. Come on.”

Eames followed him into his bedroom without missing a beat.

They rutted on Arthur’s bed, rubbing against each other over their clothes as they struggled to pull everything off. They had seen each other without clothing on, wearing towels but they never touched each other until that night. They kissed desperately, hungrily, Eames nipped at his bottom lip as they broke apart long enough to take off the last of their clothes and Eames grabbed the lube that was easily accessible on Arthur’s nightstand. 

He prepared him with practice ease and Arthur took it without any discomfort. He watched Eames get the condom on and he spread his legs apart and found, much to his surprise, how much he was shaking. He shouldn’t have been shaking, it was far from his first time…but it was his first time with Eames. He was scared that their little friendship, their back and forth would change forever. He was scared he would start to catch feelings for Eames and Eames would feel nothing back and he go mad with jealousy when he saw someone new that Eames brought to their apartment. He was scared he would feel nothing and Eames would care for him and they couldn’t be friends anymore because Eames would keep chasing away everyone Arthur brought back until Arthur would have to move out. He was scared they would both fall for each other…

He was scared.

When Eames slid inside him, Arthur gasped, his cock so much thicker than his fingers and he felt stretched open and full. Eames stayed still, kissing him, hearing Arthur moan.

“Fuck…Eames.”

Eames slowly moved, fucking him slowly, a lot slower than Arthur anticipated but it felt so good. When Arthur lifted his legs up to wrap them around Eames’ waist, he heard Eames groan and he began to rock into him in earnest, both of them looking at each other, kissing in between, sometimes, they shared a breath when neither one could pull away. Arthur clung to him, his fingers burying themselves in the short hair at the nape of Eames’ neck, his other hand on his shoulder. He could feel Eames’ hands on his thigh, holding him up, the other on the bed, gripping handfuls of his sheets. 

It was the most intense sex either one had ever had. Frightening in all the ways neither one ever thought possible. Arthur came first, the orgasm overwhelming him, making him scream, making him shake because Eames hit his prostate and he didn’t even have to touch his cock for him to come. As he trembled and struggled to get air back into his lungs, he looked at Eames, watching him, moving frantically now, his eyes closed as he grunted but when he came, he looked at Arthur.

He moved off him and fell beside him, both of them trying to breathe normally again. Arthur couldn’t help but smile, loving how good that felt. As the euphoria wore off, Arthur looked at him and said,

“Now what?”

Eames turned and looked at him.

“I don’t know…”

“Me either.”

“Can I sleep here? I’m exhausted.”

“Yeah…”

Eames got up and binned the condom before pulling the sheets over them and spooned Arthur.

“Never figured you to be a cuddler.”

Eames laughed a little.

“I like to have my dick ready in the morning.”

Arthur laughed.


	880. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: it's the evening of their wedding, Arthur and Eames are finally, FINALLY, alone. Meaning Eames gets to show how impressed and even more in love with his new husband he is for saying his vows in Norse. He's more than happy to show Arthur how impressed he really is. Go as fluffy or as smutty as it takes you!

Arthur and Eames were finally married. It was a huge celebration, the northmen and the French royalty alike joined in the main hall.

After the vows and the kiss and the festivities and the rabble, Eames finally got his spouse alone. He knew there was a lot more to follow now that he was a prince himself. He had married into the French family and Eames’ brother would return, but for now, Eames just wanted to enjoy his prince.

“I still cannot believe you learned a Norse verse to say to me.”

Arthur smiled shyly, looking down.

“You learned French for me.”

“I have adored you since the moment I saw you.”

“I wish I could say the same.”

Eames grinned as he said,

“I know you were not fond of me when we met, but I wanted so much for you to like me back.”

“I do now. I adore you too. I appreciate all your efforts, all your gestures. I have never been wooed like that.”

Eames smiled as he took off the fur he was wearing. He had bathed and had his clothes cleaned, his hair combed and braided properly. He set the cloak down and said,

“I had one made for you…a proper fur for you. It’s a gift my clan gives as tradition.”

Arthur smiled as he admired Eames’ his hand touching the fur.

“Did you hunt the skin yourself?”

“Yes.”

Arthur leaned closer to him as he said,

“I cannot wait to wear it…it and only it.”

Eames grinned.

Arthur was shy and embarrassed, his eyes closing as he felt Eames touching him, kissing him. He resisted the urge to cover himself as he lay beneath his husband, feeling him leaning down to cover him. When Arthur let out a shaky little moan, he brought his hand to his mouth but Eames took it away. He crossed their fingers and kissed him again.

“Don’t hide.”

Arthur slowly opened his eyes to look at him, his face turning red as he swallowed hard. He hesitated in touching Eames’ bare skin, his fingers trailing over the tattoos of his gods, the scars he earned in battle, the swell of his muscle under his skin. He bit his lip as he said,

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be sorry.”

They kissed again, Eames moving slowly inside him, urging moans and whines and whimpers from Arthur, his own breathing hard as he heard Arthur say,

“You feel good.”

Eames smiled, kissing again, feeling Arthur’s hand on his face, fingers scratching through his beard. They kept going, Eames patient and slow the entire time, making Arthur sing for him in a way that the prince had never done before and when he came, he witnessed it all, Arthur gasping for air, his face flushed as Eames followed, a low grunt coming from his mouth as Arthur shivered and whined. Eames slowly got off him, watching as Arthur looked down, touching the mess on his stomach, then between his thighs. He blushed when he noticed Eames was watching him.

“That was amazing…it felt so good. I never did that before.”

“Never?”

Arthur shook his head, turning towards Eames and Eames put his arms around him.

“Never.”

“I’m glad I was able to do that for you.”

Arthur smiled, sighing softly as he then took a deep breath, smelling Eames’ scent.

“You smell good. I always thought you would smell terrible.”

Eames laughed.

“You smell exactly as I thought a royal would.”

“How’s that?”

“Like flowers and spices.”

Arthur laughed in return and held onto Eames tighter, wanting to sleep in his husband’s arms. As he slowly started to relax, his eyes growing heavy as his body sung in a delightful soreness, he said,

“Eames?”

“Hm?”

“I can’t wait to have my fur.”

Eames’ hand stroked his bare back, the other cradling Arthur’s head towards him.

“I’ll have it for you, first thing in the morning.”


	881. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by sanhaim: Can I have a Bane/Blake fic, with Respectable Business man Bane meeting Catboy but still a cop Blake by accidentally stepping on (or dropping something) Blake's tail and breaking a bone in it. With the two of them going to the ER, with Blake managing to get Bane to agree to go out on a date there as the bone is set?

Bane was on his way home. He liked the walk, especially in the chillier days.

The walk cleared his mind from such a busy day, let him focus on problems so by the time he got home, he was far more relaxed and calm than normal.

But that day would different. 

He was walking home, only glancing around to check what street he was on, only barely registering the cop car that was parked on the street he was walking on, his pace steady and calm. As he continued his walk, he didn’t notice until it was far too late that he stepped on someone.

Or rather, part of someone. 

There had been a police officer kneeling by the car checking something out, his tail swishing back and forth as he contemplated the problem and Bane had been a lot closer than he thought and accidentally stepped on him. The officer let out a shout and snapped Bane out of his thoughts as he realized what he did.

“Oh…I’m so sorry!”

The officer was now sitting, clasping his tail against him as he rubbed it gently and looked up at Bane. Bane knelt down in front of him as he asked,

“I didn’t see you there…”

“Obviously…”

Bane felt a bit guilty, watching the young officer clasp his tail, still hurting.

“Can I take you to the emergency room?”

“I guess I should.”

Bane helped him up and hailed a cab for him as they both got in. It was awkward to say the least but Bane attempted to make small talk anyway.

“Your parole car…will be alright there?”

“Yeah I’ll get back to it.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know your name.”

“John Blake.”

“Officer Blake…I feel terrible about stepping on you. Do you think anything broke?”

Officer Blake nodded and Bane felt worse.

By the time they got the emergency room, Officer Blake was seen fairly quickly considering he was a police man. As a doctor looked at Officer Blake’s tail, he looked at Bane, seeing a worried look on Bane’s face.

“Hey it’s alright. It’s nothing that can’t be taken care of.”

“Please let me take care of this bill.”

“I rather you take me out to dinner.”

Bane looked a bit surprised as he asked,

“Uh…excuse me?”

“Instead of paying my hospital bill, take me out to dinner.”

Bane hesitated for a moment, seeing the amused look on the nurses face as she wrapped up Officer Blake’s tail, her own tail swaying lightly as if showing off her amusement as well. Bane cleared his throat as he said,

“Alright.”

Once Officer Blake was done, he got off the table and the nurse left to get some paper work as Officer Blake took out his pad and pen and quickly jotted down something, tearing it out and handing it to Bane. Bane accepted it, seeing it was his phone number.

“Call me tonight. My shift is over at nine.”

Bane nodded as he said,

“I will officer.”

“John.”

“John.”

John then left to settle his hospital bill as he gave Bane a smile. Bane just stood there a moment longer, amazed at the turn of events.


	882. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by dreamcreator01: I was wondering if you could continue that Farmer Eames and his mail order Omega Arthur and what their lives are like so far on the farm with their son?

Life with Arthur and his child, was so much more peaceful and happy than Eames ever imagined.

Their son, Joseph was very much like Arthur. He loved being outside, the sun seem to make him grow like a plant, he enjoyed being carried in his father’s arms as they looked over the fields and crops and when he got older, he loved to walk himself. 

The land that Eames once let go was once again full of life, greens sprouting and growing and flowering. It was hard to believe that he ever let it get as bad as it once was. They kept on a few hands to maintain the fields but Arthur still went out to help whenever he could, Joseph usually in Eames’ care. 

At home, between the three of them, Eames found he really enjoyed being a father. He loved to take care of Joseph and hear his laughter and his coos, he loved to see him explore and wonder, his bright amber colored eyes in awe of everything. On warm spring days, Eames watched him sit in front of the screen door and watch the day go on. He would play in the back yard, fearless of insects, of green garden snakes, curious of squirrels and birds. He loved watching Arthur be with him, seeing him hold their son, sometimes, they’d lay on the floor, Joseph sitting on Arthur’s stomach as Arthur held him, tickling him, letting him bounce in joy as Arthur would laugh. 

Eames loved to hear both their laughter, the silence and lonilness that once filled the house replaced by his family. At night when it was just the two of them, Joseph asleep in his room, Eames would hold onto Arthur, keeping him close, listening to his breathing, wondering how he ever got on without him. He loved Arthur,  more than he thought himself capable. He loved everything Arthur showed him; how to tend to his land, how to be a parent, a spouse.  
As Arthur lay on his side, asleep, Eames smoothed his hair away from his face as he kissed his cheek, Arthur’s breathing remaining steady and soft.

“I love you.”

The corners of Arthur’s mouth turned up slightly as if he heard him, but he remained asleep and Eames just smiled, touching his hair and kissed his cheek again. He put his arms around him, sliding his arms over his side. He knew in the morning, Joseph would wake up early, his happy gurgles and the start of words in his mouth would echo out through the baby monitor on Arthur’s side and Arthur would wake up to feed him. He would bring him back to bed where Joseph would curl up towards Eames and he’d sleep for another hour or so before everyone woke up and start the day.

And it would be a beautiful day.


	883. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by dreamcreator01: I was wondering if we could so more of DeafAdam! and Tommy? Maybe they are introducing each other to their family and a few of them might have concerns about it (I know that Adam's mom would or Tommy's father) , but it turns out okay in the end. They way you wrote it made me so happy that I would like to see more of them please!

Once Tommy and Adam started dating, Adam often felt amazed that Tommy learned to sign, just to talk to him. Adam would smile and some times correct him and Tommy would smile and nod, understanding. 

He had a habit of mouthing everything he was saying as well, so Adam could understand him better. Their dating was interesting to say the least but it was always nice and Adam never felt awkward or bad. They had dinners and coffee, they would go to museums and parties and Tommy never strayed from Adam’s side. 

When it began to get serious between them, Adam said he would like to introduce Tommy to his mother. Tommy smiled a little as he signed back to him, slowly, carefully,

“You want me to meet your mother?”

Adam nodded and explained,

“She’s a bit overprotective of me. It’s just fair warning.”

Tommy found out how overprotective she was when they met for dinner.

Adam’s best friend Kyle was there, along with Adam’s mother, Adam’s father was ill so he wasn’t present. 

“So, Tommy. How did you learn to sign?”

Adam was eating but he looked up when he saw his mother moving her mouth.

“I took a few classes. Read a couple of books, online stuff.”

“That’s pretty impressive, man.” Said Kyle.

Tommy nodded and Kyle signed to Adam, quick, with practice ease but Tommy was still able to see that Kyle liked Tommy, he said he was impressed. 

“How did you learn?" 

Kyle looked back at him and said,

"Oh, since I was a kid. Adam and I go way back.”

Tommy nodded and while he was relieved he got the best friend’s approval, Adam’s mother hardly thawed. She gave him icy stares throughout the night and asked several questions about Tommy’s intentions, what he did for a living, if thought that Adam’s inability to hear was a handicap, if he thought he was just “for fun.” Tommy wasn’t surprised after the second question, he understood why she would be protective of him, Adam was a sweet boy, shy but very smart and wary. So Tommy didn’t take an offense to her.

When dinner was over and Kyle and Adam were in the other room, Adam’s mother stopped Tommy from joining them as she gave him the stack of dinner dishes and urged him to follow. He did and once in the kitchen she said,

“Adam is my only boy. He is my everything and I can’t bare to see him suffering. He may act very tough and independent but he’s frail and scared. A lot of people get bored because he can’t hear and he hasn’t had many chances, you’re the first person he brought home.”

“I really care about him.”

“You better. Because if you’re just having fun, end it now and leave him alone.”

“It’s not just fun.”

“Good.”

She let him set the dishes in the sink as she started to wash them and Tommy slowly left, going to join Adam and Kyle.

When Tommy took Adam home later, once they were parked in front of his apartment, Tommy signed to him,

“Tonight was fun.”

“My mother didn’t press you too hard did she?”

Tommy laughed.

“Not really. She’s just looking out for you.”

Adam looked a little embarrassed but Tommy put his hands over Adam’s to reassure him. He watched as Adam leaned over and kissed him and Tommy sighed, kissing him back. Adam then pulled back as he signed good night and kissed him once more before leaving the car. 

Tommy watched him go, making sure he got in okay and then went home.


	884. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is annoyed when his usual tattoo artist is sick but he doesn't miss his slot thanks to Arthur, the new American tattooist who offers to tattoo Eames. Eames immediatley fancies Arthur and flirts with him outrageously, Arthur eventually gives him his number.
> 
> Arthur's look was inspired by [this](http://lolahardy.tumblr.com/post/119468424009/this-picture-was-the-inspiration-for-this-prompt) picture

Eames had the time and the idea and the moment he was able to, he popped over to his favorite tattoo shop. He already had quite a few on him, most coming down the left side of his back and on the upper parts of his arms, a few on his chest, but he was ready for one more. 

He was a constant fixture at his favorite shop and he had the an artist that had done all his work, Yusuf. When he went in that day though, the receptionist looked at him with a sad little smile and said,

“Sorry, love. Yusuf is sick, he isn’t in.”

Eames groaned, sighing deeply as he said,

“Seriously? Fuckin hell. I won’t have time for a while to come back.”

“His partner is here.”

She pointed to the back room where a fancy looking posh boy sat. Eames wasn’t sure about him being a tattoo artist, but he was darling to look at, all length with dark hair that was currently rebelling against gravity in an upwards swoosh, but then obeyed when his hand ran through it to push it back. He wore black jeans and a button down shirt but the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows - on one arm, he had a sleeve of ink  that lead right to his wrist. Eames’ eyebrow raised in interest as he asked the receptionist,

“He any good?”

“Yusuf wouldn’t have hired him otherwise.”

Eames nodded and said okay so the receptionist stood up and got Arthur’s attention.

“Arthur, got someone for you. He’s one of Yusuf’s usual so be good to him.”

“I will. Hi, I’m Arthur.”

“Eames.”

He shook his hand and then guided him back to his station. 

His entire area was neat and organized unlike Yusuf’s usual cluttered mess that Eames had gotten so use to. After showing him his idea, Arthur got started. Eames was getting a wolf on the inside of his forearm and he watched as Arthur placed it and smoothed it down with care and once Eames was pleased, Arthur started.

Eames could hardly pay attention to the feeling of the ink being embedded into his skin, he was more distracted by the fact that Arthur put on glasses before he started and it made him all the cuter. Eames told him so, seeing dimples rise on Arthur’s face when he smiled. They made small talk throughout and Eames took a few photos while he was being worked on. 

He never found himself so pleased that Yusuf was sick than at that moment, but it got better when Arthur finished and Eames looked at his work and saw how amazing it was. It was exactly like the photo, the hyper realisim of it, the blacks, grays and whites, the little strokes of fur - all of it impressed him so much.

“I love it. It’s exactly what I wanted.”

“I would hope so.”

Eames laughed a bit as Arthur cleaned it off for him, then wrapped his arm for him. After Arthur priced him for the tattoo, Eames went up to pay for it and then returned to Arthur’s station to give him a tip. Arthur looked at it and said,

“I don’t want your money.”

“You sure? It’s a tip…I want to thank you for this.”

Arthur smiled a bit and opened a drawer, taking out a pen and paper, writing something down, tearing it off as he handed it to Eames.

“Here, I’ll take that as a tip instead. Ask me out sometime.”

Eames took the paper and saw it had Arthur’s number on it. He grinned as he saw Arthur messing with his hair again, seeing it had once again got loose and was rebelling against gravity.

“I will.”

“Good. Don’t wait too long.”

Eames laughed a bit.

“What time do you get off from here?”

“Seven.”

“I’ll call you at seven then.”

Arthur nodded and went back to cleaning up his station as Eames left with yet another form of ink, burning hot in his pocket.


	885. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: After ten years of marriage and popping out a couple kids, everything has become routine for Arthur and Eames - including sex. It's twice a week, always missionary, and usually don't last more than 15 minutes. But that's okay with Arthur because their love has only grown stronger.

Ten years, two kids, a house and a lifetime later, Eames and Arthur were happily married.

They had weathered through two babies, their eldest seven, the other five. Both of their children were the lights of their lives, their joy, the most solid sign of their devotion to each other. When they first conceived their first son, they faced all the challenges together, always there for each other, supporting one and other, helping each other when they were afraid. 

The second baby was much, much easier and they felt like everything was easier this time around.

They fell into a routine, early mornings, school drop offs, pick up’s, dinners, family vacations in the summer. Eames helped Arthur do the laundry, the dishes, picking up the house because they were a team. Eames never slacked off and let Arthur do everything and Arthur did the same. But it was routine, a comfortable one and one they were both pleased with.

Even the sex was routine. Because they had gotten use to being quiet and quick, even now as their children slept through the night, they still had the same fifteen minutes, twice a week, missionary style, Eames on top. Afterwards, they’d watch T.V until they were both tired and they went to bed. 

But they weren’t unhappy. Every morning when Arthur woke up, he made coffee for his husband while he prepared the kid’s lunches for school while Eames woke the boys and got them ready. They would still stop in the living room before rushing out the door and kissed each other for moments at time. They held each other throughout the night and they still talked constantly about everything. They rarely fought and if they did, it was usually some stupid disagreement. They still celebrated anniversaries and birthdays, holding those days special and just for themselves, their babies watched by friends or family so they could be alone. 

Ten years seem to go in a blink of an eye and as Arthur stood in the kitchen preparing what had to be his millionth peanut butter and jelly sandwich, he stopped and looked around for a moment. He was standing in his cluttered kitchen, plastic cups with super heroes littered the counter along with superhero lunch boxes, tiny cutlery and boxes of fruit snacks and juice boxes. The dishes from last night’s dinner was still in the sink and as he looked over his shoulder, he saw the fridge covered with kid’s drawings and magnets, the table had crumbs on it and in the distance, the living room floor was covered with toys. On the walls were pictures in all stages of their children’s lives and just a few of Eames and Arthur alone. He didn’t hate it, he didn’t hate anything about his life. He was so happy, he was still smiling and he was still looking forward to hearing Eames and his babies come downstairs. 

When they did, he heard his eldest running first, Eames right behind him while their youngest was on Eames’ shoulders. Everyone was laughing and the eldest ran to Arthur as he said,

“Dad, I got peanut butter and jelly right?”

“Of course.”

He ran back to Eames and they played until Arthur was done and he brought their lunches to the boys. He kissed them on their cheeks as Eames set their youngest down and he turned to Arthur, a smile on his face, a bit of grey in his beard but to Arthur, all it did was add to his sexiness. He put his arms around him, kissing him deeply, sighing as he felt Eames hold him and as they broke away, he heard their boys say in unison,

“Ewww!”

Eames laughed as he looked at Arthur.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

He ruffled the boy’s heads as he urged them out the door and once they left, Arthur began to clean up the kitchen.


	886. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Bane/Blake high school AU. Bane has a crush on John but he thinks John is dating Bruce. One day he sees Bruce kissing Selina and he is furious because he thinks Bruce is cheating on John. Bane starts a fight with Bruce, gets detention and... John's number?

For the longest time, or at least as far back as Bane could remember, he had a big crush on John Blake.

John Blake was one of those average kind of teenagers and yet everyone was drawn to him as if he was going to change the world and everyone wanted to be there when it happened. He was funny and he had a bright smile with dimples that Bane couldn’t help but feel like sighing when he saw them. He was athletic and fast, running spring track. He would play basketball with friends after school, he was always dressed in that fine line of casual and formal that always made him look good and approachable. 

But the thing that stopped Bane from approaching him, was his boyfriend, Bruce Wayne.

Bruce was that extremely popular guy that everyone knew and liked. He pretty much ran the school, teachers and students alike fell over themselves to please him. He played basketball, baseball, ran track in the spring and was student body president. How he found time to even date was impressive to say the least. 

Bane was jealous to say the least. He blended in the shadows, in the background, hardly anyone even knew he was around and only noticed him after they ran into him. John was way, way out of his league, but it didn’t stop him from pining away every day.

Once it became their senior year, everyone - except Bane, was buzzing about the upcoming activities. Prom, home coming, graduation, college. Bane had no idea what he was going to do, so he liked to listen to everyone else’s plans, hoping to form his own. He was walking home from school one day, just thinking to himself, about how he saw John earlier, heading to the court to play basketball when he glanced up from the parking lot and in a parked car, he saw Bruce. But Bruce wasn’t alone, he was in the car with Selena Kyle, making out with her.

Bane gasped and then felt anger rising inside him as he grit his teeth. How dare he do that to John? He had John and he was cheating on him!   
The next day while he walked the halls, he purposely ran into Bruce, causing him to drop his books. Bruce looked at him in shock as he said,

“What the hell is your problem?”

“You, you’re my problem and you’re in my way.”

The moment Bruce picked up his books again, Bane immediately knocked them back out of his hands so Bruce shoved him and Bane immediately shoved him back. It escalated into a fight rather quickly and then broken up when teachers grabbed them both and separated them. After seeing the principal, they were both given detention after school. 

Bane made no explanation for his reason to fight Bruce, to no one, even as Bruce sat beside him, bust lip and black eyed in detention. The most Bane had was a torn shirt because for all of Bruce’s applause, he was an easy match to Bane. 

Once they were let out of detention, Bane started to walk home again when he heard,

“Hey.”

He turned and saw John walking towards him. Bane had only made one stop after being let out of detention to grab his stuff, but Bruce went ahead and he didn’t think he’d see him or John until tomorrow. He was caught off guard and when John got close to him, he said,

“Bane, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Why did you pick a fight with Bruce?”

Bane hated the idea of John defending Bruce, the cheating scumbag boyfriend. But he couldn’t lie to John.

“Because…I saw him kissing Selena in his car.”

John just stared at him blankly.

“And? What’s that got to do with you? Are you carrying a torch for Selena?”

“No! I thought…”

“What? What did you think?”

“I thought…you and Bruce…”

John caught on a second later.

“Ohh…no. No, no. Bruce and I are best friends. We’re not dating. Never did. We’re just that weirdly close kind of friends. That rumor will haunt me until I graduate high school.”

“Oh.”

“Is that why…you thought Bruce was cheating on me?”

Bane didn’t say anything but he started feeling foolish the longer he stood there.

“Why would it matter to you?”

Bane cleared his throat a bit and looked away, too embarrassed to look John in the eye. Eventually, he swallowed hard and said,

“I uh…I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

John smiled a little and took out his cell phone as he asked,

“Do you have a cell phone?”

“Yeah…”

“Can I give you my number? You can text me later and maybe we can talk about it then.”

Bane nodded and took out his phone as he typed in John’s number, then sent him a test message to see if he got it right and also, so John could have his number.

“Okay. So, text me later?”

Bane nodded and John smiled at him before he left. For a long time, longer than Bane cared to admit, he stood there in shock and surprise. John gave him his number…told him to text him later. 

Bane actually smiled at his phone and started on his way home.


	887. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Bane/Blake (if you haven't had this prompt before)- John works as a stripper and is very popular. Bane is the quiet, terrifying bouncer who's sweet on John. One night, a customer gets too handsy with John and Bane saves him. Can end either nsfw or cute and sweet. Whichever you'd like.

Bane arrived early for his shift at the club - he always did.

Most thought it was because he was dedicated and a good worker; as soon as he came in, Bane helped put the chairs down from the table, helped the bartender wipe down the bar and set up and then stood at the door, patiently, hardly sitting, taking a five minute break, never more.

But the truth was, Bane wanted to be there early. 

He worked at a very popular strip club and in this very popular strip club was a dancer named John. He went by Robin on stage and the crowds would howl because John could fly on the pole and there were always explosions of bills when John landed. Everyone loved John, especially Bane.

Bane thought John was beautiful and lovely and sweet. He had a high return rate from customers because John could make anyone  believe anything, he was sweet and once he was off the stage, he was rarely on the floor, doing private dance after private dance. Bane only got a handful of chances to see John, when he was on stage was one but he couldn’t watch his entire show, just glances since he was working and when he arrived and left for the night. Bane lived for those moment, to see John as himself, coming in and going home. While the fantasy of Robin was nice - well more than nice, it was amazing and so sexy, seeing John come in and go home in his jeans and shirt, sometimes his coat depending on the weather was just as sexy. John had a different smile when he was off the clock, it was sweeter and kinder, his dimples appearing freely as opposed to force. When John worked, Robin’s smile was practiced, seductive but not with any real want. Bane knew the difference, he had seen both often. 

When John came in every night, he smiled and said hi to Bane. When he had a moment and wanted to get some air, he hung out with Bane at the door, sometimes complaining about how tired he was, how his feet hurt, how his neck hurt and Bane would listen and nod, understanding why. He wasn’t sure if John was flirting with him, but he liked to pretend he was. 

Of course with all the attention John got, he was bound to get a couple of overzealous customers who were handsy or forward or rude and Bane had to calm some drunk down or throw out a customer now and then. Over the years, he had only ever had to call the police twice - with different dancers. Once, the boy had been attacked in the parking lot by some client who thought he was owed more and Bane stopped it from turning into a kidnapping or worse and stayed with the dancer until the police came. The second time, a customer brandished a weapon at Bane and Bane was able to take him down. 

He always hoped that nothing would happen to John, but he knew it was a matter of time. 

One night, Bane was at the door as always, leaning against the wall watching the door, listening to John on the stage, taking looks at him and sighing softly to himself. When John got off the stage and he was making his first stop at a table, Bane kept an eye on him as he always did, watching John touch tables, moving seductively, a bit of switch to his hip when he stopped, leaning down at the waist and arching his back when he went to talk to someone. 

Bane went back to the door when a few new customers came in but when he checked on John again, he saw some customer standing up, smiling at him as he attempted to put his hand on John. John was moving his hands away, still trying to keep his polite, professional smile but when the customer reached down and grabbed John’s ass, gripping him forcefully and pulling him close, Bane walked over there. He was right by him in a matter of moments, grabbing the guy’s wrist, pulling it off John as he said,

“We have rules here, no touching the dancers.”

The guy looked panicked as he winced and then laughed nervously.

“Hey, hey sorry I won’t touch him again!”

“You get one warning.”

The guy nodded and John looked at him, grateful and Bane nodded.

For the rest of the night, Bane kept an eye out on that customer, watching him as he watched John. He didn’t think he would have to warn him again but before the night was over, he was once again, pulling the guy off John, yanking him up by his collar and dragging him out the door. 

It was a usual night and he was grateful it was nothing worse. The rest of John’s shift went on as normal and when he was done, he looked up to see John approaching him, a smile on his face.

“Thank you for tonight.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I hate guys like that. They think because I dance that I’m a hooker too. He offered me two hundred dollars to blow him.”

Bane frowned. It wasn’t the first time he heard some client be so crass to a dancer, but he hated hearing it happening to John.

“When I told him no, he grabbed me. Then you came. When he grabbed me the second time, he whispered, either I take his money or he’d just make me.”

Bane stood up straight.

“You should have told me sooner.”

“I didn’t want to make more of a scene. Besides now you know. You won’t let him back in right?”

“Right.”

John looked relieved.

“I’ll walk you to your car.”

“Thank you.”

So Bane did and once John was at his car, he looked up at him and said,

“I feel safe with you.”

“I try.”

“If you were mine, I’d know I’d be safe all the time.”

Bane smiled a little, feeling a little embarrassed as he looked down a bit and John asked,

“Would you ever…you know…go out with a dancer? I know you’ve seen me degrading myself on stage a lot…”

“You’re not degrading yourself. It’s just a job.”

John smiled a bit, hopeful. 

“Yeah, I’d go out with you.”

John smiled.

“Yeah?”

Bane nodded.

“I’m off tomorrow.”

“Me too.”

“Let’s have lunch.”

Bane nodded again and John stepped closer, stepping up on his toes as he reached up, putting his hand behind Bane’s neck and leaning up to kiss him. Bane leaned down, kissing him back, daring to put his hand on John’s hip as John smiled. When he pulled back, John said,

“Call me tomorrow?”

Bane nodded and after they exchanged numbers, John got in his car and Bane didn’t leave until John pulled out of the parking lot.


	888. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can I get the two of them somehow managing to 'accidentally' get married, and trying to get it annulled, only they keep fighting, and making up with sex, and discovering that they really like the other in between? With, when it finally gets annulled the two of them going on a date.

Somehow, some way that John was still unsure of, in the midst of chasing after Bane, one the most infamous members of the League of Shadows, the most feared terrorist of Gotham was now…

…his husband.

John was displeased and angry, wanting an explanation as to how he and Bane had gotten married. Bane stayed silent, claiming he didn’t know either. What was worse was that John had the kind of ring he couldn’t remove. It was tattooed around his ring finger and Bane had one to match.

John couldn’t remember much while he chased after Bane in Gotham one night. He was sure Bane had something to do with it, but Bane claimed he was just as furious about it as John was. 

Then he vanished into the night and John was left branded with a ring and a husband who was city’s most wanted criminal.

He made attempts to find Bane and once he did find him, he made attempts to get an annulment, to get this ring off him and he told Bane he wanted to do so.

“We don’t even know how we got married." 

Bane just looked at him as if he would refuse it and much to John’s shock, he did.

"I don’t wish to get this annulled.”

John’s jaw dropped.

“I do! I can’t be married to a criminal!”

Bane gave a dismissive shrug and John got angrier and it grew into an argument. Well, it was more John screaming and shouting with Bane just explaining things back to him in a firm tone. Before John knew it, in the midst of their fight, Bane had removed his mask and John tripped over his words. They ended up kissing and having sex, right there in Bane’s lair. 

After that, John swore that it was just the shock of seeing Bane’s entire face - his handsome face, his mind supplied, that he was unable to resist. He swore that it was just that time, that one time.

But then it happened again and again and after the third as he rested on Bane’s bed, feeling his hand on his back, stroking him lovingly, John groaned.

“This has got to stop. I wanted to get divorced not laid.”

Bane chuckled a bit and said,

“You keep coming back here to argue with me and somehow we get here.”

John didn’t want to say anything. He was right, every time John was able to track him down, they would argue and then have sex again and again. He found he liked arguing with Bane, seeing what excellent points he made, his strength with his words. He was calm and collected and John had never seen him loose his patience once. When John looked around the little room Bane was always tracked back, he saw stacks of books, a small TV and an fake fireplace that apparently, Bane really liked since it was always on. 

“What are you reading?”

“Whatever I can get my hands on.”

John smiled a little. After a few more encounters, instead of fighting, John stopped making excuses and just went to see Bane for a roll in his bed and to talk to him. He found they had a lot in common, both of them impressed with each other and what they knew, what they felt, what they liked…John felt himself really liking Bane. Really…feeling for him.

But it was no way to start a marriage, under mysterious circumstances with no memory of it whatsoever and then being branded. 

John approached Bane after some time of this back and forth and told him he wanted this to end.

“I can’t keep doing this. It’s toxic. We’re married but we don’t live together. We don’t have any memories of it. You’re a criminal. And as much as I…care for you, we can’t go on.”

Bane saw the space on John’s finger was now wrapped in a bandage and he realized he had gotten his ring removed. He looked back at John and said,

“You’ve already proceeded.”

John nodded.

“I’m sorry. But this isn’t how I want to start a life with someone. Hidden, in the shadows, a secret from everyone. I feel I deserve more than that.”

Bane looked disappointed and sad but he understood and turned away from John.

“Maybe you shouldn’t return.”

“Bane…”

“Just go.”

So John did.

John missed him, more than he ever thought possible and he looked at his hand, having removed the bandage and the make up underneath that still covered his ring finger. After a few days, he got a knock on his door and when he answered, he saw Bane there. He was without his mask, without his armor in his cargos and plain black shirt. Despite his size, he looked like a normal man. 

“Bane…”

“I want to take you out. Start this off correctly. I wouldn’t exactly know how to go about that, but I imagine taking this step would be the right way.”

John smiled a little and said,

“You didn’t have to…we can stay here if you want. Come in.”

So Bane did. 

And as far as first dates went, it wasn’t so bad. John looked forward to more and to being with Bane for longer than a few hours every other night.


	889. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: eames has to watch arthur dance/strip/give a lapdance? during a mission and he's upseT. what happens?

Eames’ jaw hurt.

He had never felt so tense and angry in his life and unable to express it. 

The job was constructed, researched, built and prepared and Eames knew this was coming but he couldn’t stop his rage from bubbling.

The mark was some guy who had a multimillion dollar secret and an affinity for lean, tall dancers with young looking faces and was spending a lot of time and money in escorts that fit his type as well as dancers in a dark, seedy type of club. 

Immediately, Eames had planned to forge into his type, pull his secret from him and then kick out, but Dom shook his head.

“It would be a waste of time to have you forge someone that looks like Arthur when we have…well we have Arthur.”

It hadn’t really dawned on Eames that Arthur fit the mark’s type. He felt his jaw clench since then.

When they finally went under, Eames’ job as the dreamer was to keep the projection’s attention off Arthur and off the mark, everyone else was to do their part of the job, playing patrons of the bar. Eames sat at a table, getting the waitress to get him a drink as he lit a cigarette and watched Arthur approach the mark and lead him to the back, just past the beaded curtain.

That was Eames’ cue to move to the security room that Ariadne built for this purpose, to prepare to listen and to watch and make sure Arthur was safe. The song,  _Madness_ was slow and seductive and Arthur moved to it like a pro. The words seem to punctuate everyone of Arthur’s movements and Eames knew for as long as he lived, he would never be able to forget this, watching Arthur seduce without a single word, letting the words of the song speak for him. He straddled the mark, his body undulating slowly, his arms up and overhead.   
The mark looked as if he was in love, his jaw slack, his shoulders hunched forward and as Eames listened and watched, he saw Arthur look up at the camera as if he knew Eames was watching. It sent chills through Eames as if being caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to. He looked away and then caught himself, remembering that he was working, that Arthur was working and he checked his watch. 

Three minutes.

When the song finished, he watched as the mark pleaded for more time, offering more money that Arthur took and wrapped his arms around him, whispering something in his ear. As he whispered, his eyes looked up at the camera again and Eames felt the ache in his jaw again. This was grating him far more than he felt it should - he and Arthur weren’t anything though Arthur knew how Eames felt about him. Was he torturing him? Mocking him on purpose? Eames felt he couldn’t take much more of this. 

It was the longest three minutes of his life, watching Arthur seduce someone else but he managed to get his secret and Eames told the rest of the team, giving them enough time to find it in the office of the “club” before they all got out of there.

Once topside, Eames couldn’t even look at Arthur as they gathered everything, getting ready to leave. He only grabbed his things, confirmed with Cobb about his payment and left.

He got an unexpected visit a few days later from Arthur himself. He was no longer the seductive tart from the club, but the regular Arthur he was use to seeing in his well tailored suit and slicked back hair. He held an envelope in his hand as he said,

“It’s your cut.”

“Why did you deliver it? Cobb has my information to wire it to me.”

“I wanted to see you.”

Eames allowed him in his hotel room, closing the door behind him as Arthur handed him his check. 

“You’re angry with me.”

“I’m over it.”

“You shouldn’t be. That was all for you.”

Eames scoffed.

“It was. I wanted you to notice me, wanted you to see what I can do. That show was for you.”

“You already had my attention.”

“No, I had your interest. Now I have your attention.”

Eames laughed a bit to himself and shook his head and Arthur continued.

“Why do you think I didn’t argue with Dom about any of this?”

Eames shrugged and Arthur stepped closer.

“You believe me right?”

“You know…I do.”

“Good.”

Arthur tilted his head, kissing him softly, briefly as Eames asked,

“Will you dance for me now?”

Arthur smiled broadly, a hint of pink high on his cheeks as he said,

“Any time.”


	890. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: virgin arthur with 10-incher eames

When Arthur started seeing Eames he was excited and happy and nervous all at once.

They had, had a flirtious, teasing, back and forth relationship for years and once they started actually dating, it was good. They had a slow, easy build to something more intimate. Mostly because Eames knew Arthur’s reasons for it.

He was a virgin and he was nervous. 

Eames didn’t make it overly special or overly romantic. He made dinner for them and had a little wine before they got to bed. Arthur was again nervous and made even more nervous when they undressed and saw Eames was…well, he was well endowed. His jaw hung open as he stared at it, wondering just how many inches he was packing.

“Oh my God…”

Usually, that reaction pleased Eames. It was an ego stroke to the fullest intent but with Arthur, he looked more worried than anything else. He didn’t know what else to say and just let Arthur stare.

“C-can I touch it?”

Eames couldn’t help but laugh a bit as he said,

“Yeah. It’s not a pet love, it won’t bite.”

“It’s just…big.”

Again, that would have made Eames grin like a loon, but with Arthur, it still sounded like worry and fear. 

“I’ll be careful…and gentle.”

Arthur nodded, a look of determination coming over his face.

Arthur winced and gasped, his fingers grasping at Eames’ chest as he lowered himself on Eames’ cock. It hurt but not nearly as bad as he assumed, that and combined with what felt like the hours of preperation eased the penetration. However, his nerves and his body were telling him otherwise. Eames looked up at him adoringly, his eyes dark with lust and all the self control it must have taken to hold himself back from lifting his hips and fucking up into Arthur.  
Arthur took a deep breath, telling himself to relax as he eased down a bit more as he let out another shaky little gasp.

“You’re doing good, love.”

Arthur felt a bit silly and not like he was doing good at all. He felt like giving up and he had only taken a few inches of Eames’ cock. He felt like if he took anymore he’d be ripped apart. He already felt split open and full but as he sighed and relaxed, he took a few more inches and bit his lip. It felt good, a delicious, burning ache racing through him. Sweat gathered at his collarbones, raced down the back of his neck and down his chest in tiny beads and he dared to look down between them. He couldn’t really see much but he knew he wasn’t anywhere near having Eames all the way inside him by the fact that his thighs were not at Eames’ sides.

He could feel the bruises forming at his hips from Eames’ fingers digging into his skin and Arthur whimpered a bit and Eames let go.

“No, it’s okay…it’s okay.”

Arthur urged him to bring his hands back so he did, more cautiously this time.   
Arthur let out a few shaky moans, whining and whimpering the entire time but finally, finally he was fully seated. He was full and he could feel Eames throbbing inside him and God it felt good.

“Oh my God…”

Eames grinned at him, looking at Arthur as he looked down, giving testing squeezes, licking his lips again and again, his thighs shaking.

“You’re all the way in…I can’t believe you fit…”

Eames laughed a bit but he didn’t do it out of spite, it was more out of caring, loving how Arthur was reacting to this new experience. He let go of his bruised hips as he rubbed at his stomach gently, lovingly and Arthur struggled to catch his breath, his hands still on Eames’ chest as he whined a little.

“Now what?”

“You move when you want to, baby.”

Arthur gave a test of his hips, rolling them ever so slightly, gasping at the feel of Eames’ erection inside him and he let out a shaky moan. Eames held his thighs, feeling them shake and quiver under his hands. He looked up at Arthur, seeing his face flushed, his hair damp from sweat and curling more than usual, his skin was glowing and when he moved, he bit his bottom lip, stopping the whine that threatened to escape. He moved slowly, unknowing how, just going with whatever felt good, encouraged by the sounds Eames made, the pain now all but gone and even though there was no place left for Eames to go, Arthur still wanted to feel him move. He pushed down a bit more, surprised with his actions, gasping as he felt his thighs spreading further as he sunk down more. 

“There you go, darling. Keep going…”

Arthur whined then, lifting up just a little only to push back down, shocked at how it felt like Eames had slid out all the way but it was just a fragment of a space. Arthur kept going, feeling so full and that if he pressed against his stomach in the right place, he’d feel Eames inside him. It was intense - far more intense than he thought his first time would be. He rocked slowly, going back and forth, then up and down, then in circles, moaning and gasping for air the entire time. Eames’ girth was just as impressive as his length and Arthur swore two things that night. 

One was that Eames missed his calling. The other was that it wouldn’t fit. No way that huge cock would fit inside his slender little body, but it did and now Arthur knew he was ruined. If he and Eames ever broke up, he’d spend the rest of his life looking to be fucked by a dick as big as his because nothing else would ever do. He let out a shout, his eyes opening wide as he felt something light up inside him. When he moved his hips to make it happen again, it did and Arthur kept going, pressing and rocking towards that spot, feeling his stomach tense up, his body covered in sweat and as he got closer to his orgasm, his volume seem to come down until his eyes were just closed, his mouth in a perfect “O” as he kept moving so the head of Eames’ cock could keep pressing  _that spot_  and when he came, he screamed and sobbed afterwards, his entire body unable to take it as he nearly collapsed. 

Eames held him up and sat up, putting his arms around him, hearing Arthur letting out unconscious little shaky sounds, his arms weak and barely hanging on, his come smearing between them and he missed it when Eames came, hating himself for that. Arthur couldn’t think, all synapses had stopped firing and all he could do was think about how good he felt, how his orgasm washing over him, how good Eames felt inside him still, despite him going soft. He felt him gingerly laying him down, his cock sliding out of him and God, that hurt and Arthur let out a whine of discomfort.

“Sorry…I tried to be gentle.”

“It’s okay…”

Eames cuddled him, pulling the sheets over them and gathering Arthur in his arms, feeling him loose and fucked out. Eames kissed the back of his ear as he asked,

“How do you feel?”

Arthur smiled, his eyes closed as he felt so exhausted and he was starting to feel the soreness creeping up and through his body.

“I feel fucked open.”

Eames laughed softly.

“You were amazing for your first time.”

Arthur grinned.

“I’m going to be sore tomorrow aren’t I?”

“Probably. But don’t worry, love. I’ll tend to you hand and foot.”

“I’m holding you to that.”

Eames smiled and held him tightly as he settled down on the bed, feeling Arthur gradually nod off.


	891. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: “I cannot wait to wear it…it and only it.” - Arthur" Well now of course we now need a glimpse into Arthur wearing the fur cloak that Eames had made for him. And some proper appreciation of the ...well let's call it craftsmanship. ;D

Once Eames delivered the cloak, his wedding gift to Arthur, he got the chance to see Arthur wear it first. He wrapped it around his beloved and clasped it as Arthur ran his hands down the front of the cloak and he smiled, feeling the soft fur.

It was wolf skin, a pale grey color with wisps of white. It was long, falling to the floor where Arthur stood and he looked down, pulling the cloak closer to himself as he said,

“I love it. Thank you.”

Eames smiled, watching as Arthur pulled it close to him, then pushed up the shoulder area to press his cheek to fur as he sighed and walked around the room with it. 

That evening, after Eames went to see the remaining northsmen living on the land that Arthur’s father gave them, he returned to his chambers to see Arthur on their bed, the cloak on him still but nothing else. He lay on his front, the cloak unclasped and resting on him like a sheet. He turned towards Eames, smiling as he sat up, holding the fur close to him as he said,

“Hello my husband.”

Eames stopped for a moment, recognizing what he was seeing and sighing to himself. He felt lucky that he not only had permission to touch Arthur, but he was welcomed to do so, eagerly, often. Arthur had shown him affections that Eames didn’t know he was capable of. He undressed as he approached the bed, seeing a smile on Arthur’s face. 

Once naked, he got into bed, sliding under Arthur’s cloak, feeling his husband crawl over him, kissing him softly, Eames putting his arms around him, keeping the fur on Arthur.

“You look beautiful in this.”

Arthur smiled and said,

“I did promise you I’d wear this and only this.”

“You did. I just didn’t expect it so soon.”

Arthur sat up, straddling him, the cloak falling off his shoulders, down his back and pooling around his waist as he said,

“You should learn to expect everything from me, my husband.”

Eames grinned.

“I will now.”

Arthur only leaned down to kiss him again, feeling Eames’ hand on his hair, smoothing it back as he cupped his face.

“Thank you.”

Arthur smiled a bit as he tilted his head towards Eames’ hand.

“For what?”

“For wearing this.”

“You wore this for me.”

He pressed his fingers against the ring on Eames’ hand. It was tradition on Arthur’s side to exchange rings and Eames had worn one, happily, because Arthur had asked him to.

“I’d do anything for you.”

Arthur believed him when Eames said it and he kissed him again.


	892. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Arthur/Eames Viking AU Eames decides to get another tattoo to honor/commemorate his relationship with Arthur. A doesn't have any tattoos and is not only honoured but intrigued in how the process is done. E is amused at how interested A is in the whole process.

Arthur had always admired the markings and ink on his husband’s skin.

He sometimes let his fingers trail along the patterns, the swirls, the lines, the designs, seeing the faded dark blue ink in his skin.

“Did it hurt?”

Eames looked over his shoulder as he felt Arthur’s hand on his back.

“No more than any other scar I have.”

Arthur smiled and sat up, his hair tousled from their earlier love making.

“You have so many.”

“I’m a warrior. They all tell a story.”

Arthur nodded as he continued to let his hand travel over his shoulder.

“I’ve never seen these before. I’ve heard of them…priests say they’re marks of a pagan and they’re prohibited. I always believed they were marks of a savage but…now that I see them on you they’re just…marks.”

Eames smiled and looked at him, seeing his curious eyes.

“I want to get another. To honor our marriage. It’ll be another story on me.”

“You would do that?”

“Yes.”

“Could I see? When it happens?”

“Yes.”

Eames returned to the village where the northsmen were and prepared to get his skin tattooed again. He had brought his spouse, the other vikings looking at Arthur, some curious, some impressed, some indifferent to him. But he held Eames’ hand as he walked along side of him.

There were wooden ashes used for the ink and Arthur watched as a fellow viking pricked and pierced Eames’ finger. Arthur quickly realized that Eames was getting a wedding band done, underneath the one he already wore. 

“But you’re wearing a band…”

“I can’t always wear it, especially in battle. This way I can always have you with me.”

Arthur smiled, looking down, his face feeling warm. 

It took hours, the design intricate and decorative, each dark blue, almost black line was pricked into his finger until the knot looking pattern appeared. Arthur was in awe and impressed that Eames had stayed so still, so calm and relaxed throughout the entire process. When he finished, he showed Arthur and Arthur held his hand, seeing the darker spots beneath the curves of the lines, his eyes following the pattern, turning Eames’ hand to see it better. 

“I love it.”

“Good.”

Eames smiled and leaned over, kissing his mouth, Arthur blushing - unaccustomed to showing such displays in front of everyone. But he allowed it and kissed back. 

“You should get one as well.”

Arthur looked surprised, his eyes wide as Eames laughed.

“I’m teasing.”

Arthur gave a nervous laugh then, bringing his hand to his face.

“You’re terrible.”

Eames grinned, standing up and taking Arthur’s hand in his as they walked back to the castle.


	893. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by l-infiniment-grand : I'm so desperate to see what happens a while after Alfie hits his boy! Does he try to woo him (with words, flowers, anything) but doesn't have any idea of how to be romantic so it ends up being quite amusing and ironic knowing Alfie, but maybe Arthur starts realizing perhaps this man loves him for

Arthur quit the bakery much to Alfie’s disdain.

He was more irritated by the action, angry Arthur would leave him, his business all over a misunderstanding. 

Alfie had tried to apologize to Arthur, trying to explain he was sorry - without actually saying he was sorry. When Arthur rebuffed him, it only made Alfie frustrated, which only further drove Arthur away. 

Now Arthur was gone and Alfie was left to sit and stew with his mistake.  
It didn’t take Alfie long to track Arthur down again, finding him living with some friends and when he knocked on the door, Arthur answered, frowning as he saw him.

“Alfie. Why are you here?”

“You shouldn’t have left.”

Arthur just frowned at him.

“Seriously? You think I want to stick around and grow afraid of you?”

“It was an accident.”

“I just need to be hit once.”

“Arthur.”

The way he spoke his name made it seem as if Arthur was trying his patience. It made Arthur furious and he sighed deeply.

“Alfie, just go. There’s plenty in that bakery who would gladly put out for you, who wouldn’t mind a smack when they get out of place. I thought I was for you, but I’m not. I just want you to understand that.”

Alfie frowned deeply and Arthur closed the door, leaving him on the other side.  
Alfie had no idea how to win Arthur back. He never bothered with anyone before and now, wanting Arthur back, he didn’t know how to get him back. He didn’t know what to do, or what to say and every attempt thus far had left them both angry.

He did try to talk to Arthur now and then only to be turned away every time. It took him a while to realize what Arthur wanted to hear. He had continued going to Arthur’s friend’s flat and when he knocked on the door, Arthur’s friend answered. He was scared of Alfie, hardly looking up at him, swallowing hard and saying,

“Arthur isn’t here.”

“Just tell him I’m here.”

“He really isn’t here, you can come in and check.”

So Alfie did, coming in, taking off his hat as he looked around and Arthur’s friend stood by the door. When a search brought up nothing, Alfie demanded to know where he was.

“I don’t know, sir. Honestly.”

“Where’s his room?”

After being directed to Arthur’s room, he sat and waited and waited and when Arthur finally came back, Alfie stood up.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry.”

Arthur stood frozen on the spot as he felt his mouth hang open.

“What?”

“I’m sorry. I was out of line and my temper shouldn’t have gotten a hold of me like that. It cost me the most important thing in my life. I should have said so earlier…but it was difficult. I’ve never had to be sorry for anything. But I am now.”

It dawned on Arthur then and there that Alfie Solomons might actually love him for real. He had never shown such humility around him and it made Arthur’s heart soar. He smiled, approaching Alfie as he said,

“Do you promise, never to hit me again?”

Alfie nodded.

“I should have never done it to begin with.”

Arthur put his arms around him, feeling Alfie hold onto him in return, possessively and tightly as always. Arthur sighed softly, pressing his face to Alfie’s shoulder, hiding his face against his neck. 

“Can we go home?” Arthur softly asked.

“Yeah…get your things. Let’s go home.”

He let go of him so Arthur could gather his clothes and some of his belongings and once he was done, Alfie helped him take his things out as he took him back where he belonged.


	894. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: what if Arthur and Eames switch every now and again but Eames always, always uses oral contraceptives. Unfortunately while on vacation Eames skips a few days out of sheer forgetfulness and the two try to figure out together if Eames is comfortable doing this

During the years of their relationship, Arthur learned that among many of Eames’ hang up’s, alternating between being a top and bottom, wasn’t one of them.

Eames didn’t care, sex with Arthur was sex with Arthur no matter who was topping and Arthur appreciated that.

They were careful however and Eames used contraceptives to avoid any mishaps and after years of doing that, they had fallen into a nice, steady pattern, comfortable with each other and their set up.

Taking a break from real life, they decided to go on vacation. It was just the two of them in islands. It was meant to be relaxing, calming, just sun and beach and each other. After some rest and dinner, they went to bed since they had arrived late. The next morning they were distracted by hours on the beach, taking in dinner and having a bit too much to drink and turning in early.  
It wasn’t until the third night as they engaged in heavy kissing, slowly undressing and it felt like Arthur was going to be on top when Eames remembered he had missed two days. He stopped Arthur as he said,

“Ah, wait, wait.”

Arthur sat back as he smoothed his hair back.

“What’s wrong?”

“I skipped two days. When we came here and yesterday…I completely forgot.”

“Oh…well that’s okay. I don’t mind you being on top.”

Eames smiled kissing Arthur as he then had a thought.

“Well…what if we just…continue.”

Arthur looked at him, tilting his head a bit as he laughed a bit.

“We could have an accident.”

“We could. Or we could just have fun. Either way.”

Arthur smiled still as he said,

“Are you saying you want to try and have a kid?”

“We’ve been together for years. I love you. You love me. We live together. We’re more than financially stable. What are we waiting for?”

“A ring maybe? A proposal would be nice.”

“I didn’t think you were so traditional.”

“Well…” He paused and chuckled nervously. “…I didn’t know either. Not until you just brought it up. I would want my baby to have a stable household, two parents.”

Eames nodded.

“Okay. Let’s do it. Let’s get married. Let’s have this baby.”

Arthur couldn’t stop smiling and he shook his head as he brought his hand to his face.

“What an awful proposal. But you really want to do this? Carry this baby? That’s nine months.”

“So long as you take care of me the whole time.”

Arthur nodded, still smiling, laughter bubbling from his lips as Eames pulled him close, kissing him, pulling him back down to resume where they left off and possibly, start their family.


	895. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: ABO Mail Order omega!Arthur. The agency that sent Arthur to Eames show up to check on their relationship (quality control for their company) and Eames thinks this is when Arthur will finally leave. However, Arthur surprises him by kissing him and saying he wants to stay with him.

After nearly a year of just living together and one awkward kiss, Eames was no better off than when he was alone when it came to having a mate, but he had a friend and that was a nice change.

He wasn’t at all sure where he and Arthur stood. They hadn’t advanced at all from that kiss, Arthur still slept on the couch and now they alternated cooking meals for each other. Arthur hadn’t made mention of leaving or moving out or finding another mate which Eames guessed was a good thing but he wasn’t sure what else to do.

He felt he was stuck, unable to find someone new, unable to advance with Arthur.

One afternoon, he was in his room reading something when he heard the doorbell ringing. He went down to answer, seeing Arthur in the kitchen and when he opened it, he was surprised to see a woman there, dressed smartly in a suit as she said,

“Hello, I’m with the omega agency where you met Arthur.”

She smiled and Eames swallowed hard as she said,

“Hello.”

“I’m Pam, the agency sent me to see how everything is going with your relationship and to check on the well being of our omega. May I come in?”

“Yes, please.”

Eames stepped aside and allowed Pam inside and the first thing he saw was how Arthur’s things were cluttered in the living room. He frowned a bit as Pam saw it too and she asked,

“Are these your things?”

“Uh…they’re Arthur’s.”

“He sleeps here?”

“He wants to.”

It sounded like a lie even though it was true. She nodded as she went into her purse and took out a tablet, nodding and typing in something. When Pam saw Arthur she smiled at him and approached him as she said,

“Hello Arthur.”

“Hi.”

“Can we speak privately?”

Arthur nodded and took her into the kitchen as Eames sat down.

He figured this was it. Arthur would explain he was unhappy and that he wasn’t marrying Eames and had no intention to do so and that as nice as Eames was, he wouldn’t stay anymore. He almost felt relief because now maybe he could move on and forget all this. 

Pam returned from the kitchen and she asked for a tour of the home which Eames gladly gave. It ended in the hallway right outside of Eames’ bedroom as Pam nodded, typing things in her tablet. 

“Your home is lovely. Is there a reason Arthur and you haven’t married?”

“He doesn’t want to.”

“That’s rare.”

Eames didn’t know what to say. She finished up and they went downstairs where Arthur was waiting for them. She smiled at him as she asked,

“So, Arthur. Everything seems well here. You look healthy and safe but since you were sent here for marriage and there is nothing going on here, do you wish to stay?”

Eames was ready for Arthur to say yes, that it wasn’t working out, that Eames wasn’t the one he wanted to be with. But instead, Arthur leaned closer to Eames and leaned up, kissing Eames’ cheek before he said,

“Yes. I want to stay. I’m happy here.”

Pam nodded and said,

“I understand relationships like this are sometimes difficult and move at a slow pace. Others happen so quickly but I guess this is a slow paced one.”

She smiled as Arthur nodded and Pam made a final note in her tablet as she said,

“Alright then. Should anything happen or a change of mind, please don’t hesitate to call.”

She gave them both a business card and after shaking their hands she left.   
While they had dinner, Eames was still surprised that Arthur had chosen to stay. He didn’t know what it meant, but by now, he had learned to stop hoping.

“Why are you staying?”

Arthur looked up from his meal as he asked,

“Don’t you want me to?”

“It’s been almost a year. You don’t even like me.”

“I do like you.”

Eames was surprised again.

“Oh.”

“I know it doesn’t seem like it.”

Eames nodded. 

“You’ve been really kind to me and I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. I know I’m not what you expected but you’re not what I expected either.”

Eames didn’t know what to do or what to say so he just continued eating. Arthur was looking at him as if he was waiting for something but when it didn’t happen, he just went back to eating too. 

The rest of the night was spent in silence and Eames went to bed without another word.


	896. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Smell of omega Arthur's slick driving Alfie mad and Alfie eating Arthur out mercilessly until he's shivering and sobbing

There was a scent about Arthur that made the hair on Alfie’s neck stand up.  
He could smell him for miles, his scent permeated everything and clung to Alfie’s skin and it drove him mad. 

It came from between Arthur’s thighs, the enticing scent that made Alfie’s mouth water, his tongue running along his teeth until he couldn’t take much more. He had to have him, devour him.

Once he got Arthur alone in their room, he made his sweet omega lay back and he all but tore his pants off, the scent hitting Alfie full force and it brought out the savage nature in him. He just wanted to bury his face in his boy and he knelt down, hiking Arthur’s legs over his shoulders as he lifted him up to his mouth.

Arthur gasped, his hands clenching at the bed beneath him, feeling his omega’s little hole, already moistened with natural slick being pressed at by Alfie’s tongue. He let out a sob as his cheeks were flushed, the tips of his ears burning bright red with embarrassment and want, his entire body shaking. Alfie’s plump mouth was filthy, teeth teasing and skimming at the delicate skin, his tongue pushing and pressing forward, unrelenting and Arthur’s thighs trembled as he struggled to keep them apart, wrecked, ruined sounds leaving his mouth and he feels himself getting wetter.

He wants to be ashamed, his hands coming down to Alfie’s head, combing back his hair, feeling his breath hot on his skin, the slurping, obscene sounds coming from every lick and suck from Alfie’s mouth. He whined, feeling his toes curl up as Alfie kept going, his tongue flat and licking broad stripes against his boy’s hole, swallowing up the wetness that came with an omega’s arousal.  
When Alfie’s fingers joined the fray, spreading him apart a little more, his tongue seem to press even deeper inside him and Arthur cried out even louder, his thighs tensing up and pressing tightly against Alfie’s head for a moment before he relaxed again and he looked at the ceiling as he cursed and then brought his free hand to his mouth.

“I’m sorry…”

Alfie’s laugh sounded sinister but amused as he pulled back long enough to say,

“Filthy boy, swearing at me.”

His voice was dragged over coals, raspy and worn and Arthur felt shivers running through him. Then Alfie’s tongue returned and he whined as Alfie’s tongue pressed in harder, firmer past the tight ring of muscle, his beard scraping against his sensitive skin, his fingers holding him apart in such a vulgar manner that Arthur whimpers, his breathing fierce and frantic. He keeps panting out Alfie’s name, his entire body a quivering mess, precum spilling onto his belly, his hole soaked and even more than so as Alfie’s mouth kept pressing against his hole, his tongue slithering inside him and when he came, it felt almost sudden. 

He spilled on his stomach, against Alfie’s mouth and when Alfie moved back, his beard was soaking wet but his broad hand came up, wiping most of it off and then licking his fingers in the most debauched manner. Arthur was bright red, still struggling to catch his breath as he pressed his thighs back together, pulling down his shirt, not at all caring that he had a mess on his stomach. Alfie only grinned at him and stood up after letting Arthur’s legs off his shoulders and he shrugged off his braces as he said,

“Catch your breath pup, I’m not done with you by a long shot.”

Arthur bit his bottom lip and scooted back on the bed, trying to prepare himself for another round.


	897. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is a widowed, 40-something doctor who starts sleeping with his adorable 19-year old secretary Arthur. When Eames' overprotective daughter comes to visit from college, she's shocked to find her dad shacking up with someone younger than her. Oh, and the two are already engaged(!). And Arthur's pregnant(!!). She flips her lid and says some very mean things, which cause Arthur to cry. Eames makes it clear she doesn't have to like her new stepmother but she will respect him.

Eames had been married when he was young and he and his wife had been happy, had a daughter whom Eames adored and cherished. But things changed drastically for Eames over the years. His wife died after a long fight with cancer and his daughter, Penelope grew up and went to college, leaving Eames all alone.

He had thought he would be fine being alone, especially the older he got and more time passed but then one day, he got a new secretary - young and adorable, charming and sweet and one thing lead to another and Eames found himself in a relationship. He adored Arthur, loved the boy like he never thought he’d love anyone after his wife but Arthur was so adoring and caring and he treated Eames like a king. Eames fell hard for Arthur and Arthur in turn fell for him just as hard.

When Penelope came home from college, she was looking forward to tending to her father, taking him out for dinner, keeping him company for as long as she was home for the week and when she arrived home, she was greeted by her father who looked better than he had in years.

“Daddy, hi! You look great, look at you! Did you lose weight?”

She gripped his arms, feeling them well toned as she looked at his face. He seemed to have gone back in time, he seem to glow from happiness and had less lines on his face. The paunch he had once started was gone and if she didn’t know better, she could have sworn he was a man in his twenties rather than his forties. 

“Thank you princess, I have. I started taking care of myself a bit better these days.”

“Well, whatever you secret it is, tell me because you knocked off at least ten years.”

He laughed as he helped her with bags as he brought them to the guest room. When he returned, they went to the kitchen where he put the kettle on and said,

“Princess, I have something to tell you.”

“Oh?”

“I’m…I’m seeing someone.”

“Well that’s good daddy. You’ve been all alone for years, mom would have hated to see you so miserable. Who is it?”

“My secretary…Arthur.”

“Oh…”

“I know, it’s a bit of a change for me but…I fell in love with him.”

She smiled anyway and said,

“Can’t wait to meet him. Can we have dinner tonight?”

Eames nodded.

Dinner was made by Eames’ daughter. She was excited to meet him, thinking she was going to meet a nice man around her father’s age but when Arthur arrived, she was shocked to see someone closer to her own age. Her enthused smile faded into a more polite one as she said,

“Hello…I’m Penelope, you must be Arthur.”

Arthur smiled sincerely and shook her hand.

“It’s good to meet you. Your father has spoken so much about you, all wonderful things.”

She only smiled in return.

They sat down and Penelope couldn’t stop looking at Arthur. He was a baby, like herself. He could easily be in one of her classes, literally half her father’s age. She wondered why Arthur was with him, her father was well off yes, but he didn’t have vast sums of money. She began to think he wanted something else from him. When she stood up to get dessert and coffee, her father helping, she asked him,

“Dad, how old is he?”

“He’s nineteen. I know, he’s younger than me but-”

“A lot younger. Daddy, I could be dating him.”

He laughed.

“I know. But he’s wonderful to me.”

She frowned a bit but said nothing else.

The next few days she was there, hanging out with Arthur and her father, she saw that Arthur was attentive and kind and almost a bit shy but her father was very amorous with him, caring and always holding his hands or putting his arm around him. She was still wondering why Arthur wanted from her father. 

She was pouring herself and her father a glass of wine in the kitchen when Arthur came in, leaving the lunch plates in the sink as she asked,

“Do you want a glass?”

“Oh, no thank you.”

She thought she saw him place his hand over his stomach and Penelope was instantly worried. 

“Not a drinker?”

“I do…just not now.”

“Why? Are you pregnant?”

When he said nothing, but the pink in his face did, she left the kitchen, going to the back porch as she stepped out and said,

“Daddy, do you know about this?”

“Know about what?”

“Arthur’s pregnant!”

“He wasn’t supposed to say anything yet…”

“You knew?!”

“We were planning on telling you before you left. Yes, he’s pregnant and…we’re getting married.”

Arthur stood at the door behind her as she turned to him and said,

“Look, I don’t know what you’re planning, but whatever it is, you’re not going to get it! You think you can pray on a lonely older man just because you want to be taken care of? Is that what you want? Well, I’m not just going to stand by and let you take advantage of him!”

“I’m not…I love your dad…”

“You’re like, twelve! What could you know about anything?”

“Penelope. That’s enough.”

“No, dad! I’m not letting some twink who wants you to take care of him do this!”

Arthur’s eyes began to well up with tears as he crossed his arms.

“I don’t want him to take care of me…I really do love him.”

Eames had enough as he stepped past his daughter, putting his arms around Arthur as he kissed his head, trying to comfort him. He looked at Penelope as he said,

“I understand this is a shock to you. But there’s no reason at all to be so rude and disrespectful. I taught you better than that. You don’t have to like Arthur, that’s fine, but I’ll be damned if you come to my house, soon to be our house and disrespect him like that.”

“Daddy…”

“Penelope, I’ve allowed you to live your life and never opposed you to do anything. I would expect the same courtesy.”

She frowned and looked at Arthur again, hiding his face against her face and she took a deep breath as she said,

“I’m sorry. I was out of line.”

Arthur didn’t say anything and her father was upset with her so she excused herself, getting her purse and leaving. She did call her father later and apologized again.

“It was the shock of the news. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize to me.”

“Well tell him for me and when we see each other again, I’ll apologize again.”

“I will. Are you truly unhappy with me?”

Penelope sighed deeply and said,

“I’m just shocked. He’s so young and you’re getting married…he’s pregnant. It’s a lot to take in.”

“I’m sorry to have sprung it on you.”

“It’s okay. Once the news settles, I’m sure it’ll be great.”

“I hope so.”


	898. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: sequel to high school Bane and John. Bane texts John and they keep texting almost all night and maybe Bane finally asks John out.

Bane paced a bit, worried about wanting to form the right text message. He couldn’t find the right way to come off casual and interested but not over eager and too excited. 

Eventually, he settled on something normal enough.

_‘Hey. How are you?’_

He waited anxiously for a response and it felt like forever before he got it.

_'Hey! I was waiting for you to text me. I wanted to send something myself but I didn’t know if you were busy.’_

Bane scoffed to himself.

_'Nah. So what’s up?’_

John told him how he just got home and was thinking of doing his homework, which reminded Bane of his own. They talked a bit about school and what classes they had and what they wanted to do after school.

_'I want to go to Gotham University. I applied. I haven’t heard back yet.’_

Bane hadn’t even thought of going there. 

_'I didn’t decide where to apply.’_

He was honest and he wondered what John would think of him.

_'I only applied there because I didn’t know what else to do.’_

Bane found comfort in that because he had no idea what to do either.

_'Maybe I should apply there too, just until I figure out what to do too.’_

_'You should! I thought I’d be going by myself.’_

_'What about Bruce?’_

_'He’s going out of state. I’m on my own. I can’t afford to leave this city, I don’t even know how I’m paying for school.’_

_'Me either.’_

They talked a bit about school and then Bane said,

_'You know everyone thinks you and Bruce are together. They had for years.’_

_'i know. I got that a lot. We just laugh it off. But you took it to another level.’_

Bane groaned, still embarrassed by his actions.

_'I just thought it was messed up he would cheat on you. If you were guys were dating.’_

_'I thought it was sweet.’_

Bane felt his face get warm and he changed the subject.

They texted back and forth all night. Bane sort of watched his favorite shows, skimmed through his work, but he mostly distracted by his and John’s conversation. He would laugh at John’s responses, smile at his words, feel really happy just talking to him,

Before he knew it, it was late into the night. He had changed his clothes and turned off the T.V and everything was quiet except his phone, the screen lit up as he laid half off his mattress to charge it. 

_'Shit, I can’t believe how late it is. I’m gonna be dead tomorrow.’_

_'Me too. I think it’s worth it though.’_

Bane smiled at his boldness especially when he got a smiley face emoji as a response.

_'It will be.’_

Bane finally took a deep breath, figuring it was now or never as he said,

_'Hey, after school tomorrow, do you want to catch a movie or get something to eat?’_

He felt like he did at the start of their conversation, nervous and anxious. Finally, John answered.

_'Finally. I was waiting all night for you to ask me out.’_

_'So that’s a yes?’_

_'Yes.’_

Bane grinned, all the anxiety leaving him.

_'I should go to bed. But tomorrow, do you want to eat lunch together?’_

_'Yeah, we can do that.’_

_'Great. I’ll see you tomorrow then!’_

_'Tomorrow. Good night.’_

_'Good night :0)’_

Bane smiled as he set his phone down and that’s how he fell asleep, with a smile on his face, looking forward to school the next day.


	899. Max/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur is one of Immortan Joe's escaped wives, unlike the others, he is kind to Max and when he gets hurt, Max immediatley goes to his aid. They both feel a strong attraction to each other.

Immortan Joe had wives - several kinds; his breeders and his favorite Splendid but he had pleasure ones, the ones that served one purpose and one purpose only. 

When Furiosa set some of the wives free, Immortan Joe’s favorites, his treasures, he fled with her. There were five breeders and one of the pleasure wives, the others too afraid or tired or weak to go. 

They fled from the Citadel and after the initial chase, Furiosa and the wives stopped to clean themselves, the war rig and get something to drink. They cut themselves out of their chastity belts and between all the wives, helped the pleasure wife out of his belt. It was far more ornate and locked than that of the breeders and they had only seen him a few times, knowing him only by the name of Veil. Furiosa explained he had once come from beyond the green place, stolen when young, mistaken for a girl to become a breeder, but once the mistake was discovered, he was made a pleasure wife and all ties to his former life were gone. 

Once the chastity belts were cut off and they were able to properly clean themselves better, they all stopped and shut off the hose as they were approached by a filthy wild man. He carried a body over his shoulder, a car door in his hand, the other pointing a shot gun at them. He demanded water and Veil took the hose from Splendid, wanting to protect her and the young she carried. He approached the wild man, giving him the hose, as he dropped the door and the body. Once he had his fill, he demanded Dag cut the chain linking him to the body, back to the metal mask on his face. Veil offered to do it instead but the wild man only grunted at him, making him turn his back to him while Dag came with the bolt cutters. She struggled to cut the chain and Furiosa took that opportunity to attack the wild man.

They fought, the brides pulling the chain off Furiosa, the wild man growling and falsely starting to run at them before turning to Furiosa. When the body the wild man carried was roused, he assisted the wild man and then helped him cut the chain off him before stealing the rig. The wives chased after it and it died shortly afterwards and after Furiosa explained they could help him and in turn help each other, everyone but the body the wild man carried got back in.  
Furiosa drove and as she did, the wild man was given a file to saw out of the mask and he in turn demanded Veil cut it off him. He did as the wild man kept the trained gun on Furiosa, his eyes cutting back and forth to everyone in the rig. Veil succeeded in sawing through the lock and the wild man immediately pulled the mask off his face, flinging it out the window in anger. Veil took some of the cloth from his coverings and carefully dabbed it to the filth on the wild man’s cheek, trying to clean off his face as the other wives tried to stop him.

“Veil, don’t.”

The wild man turned the gun on him but Veil was not afraid. He held up the cloth as he said,

“Just trying to help.”

“He’s a pleasure wife. All he knows is how to be subservient.” Explained Furiosa.

The wild man said nothing as he let Veil clean his face.

As they traveled and avoided Immortan Joe’s war parties and made it into the night, everyone organizing themselves, getting comfortable, alternating being eyes for the driver. The wild man ended up in the back, trying to rest, no longer pointing guns to anyone. They were harmless anyway. Veil slept with the other brides, only being jostled out of sleep when the wild man flinched and sat up suddenly, glancing around in a confused fury.

“It’s alright…”

Veil touched his arm, bringing his guard back down as he held onto it, resting his head on his shoulder. The wild man slowly relaxed, gradually, wary of the bride holding his arm, leaning on him.

“You’re not…like them.”

The wild man grunted out, gesturing to the other brides, one next to Furiosa, one in the back of the rig being a look out, the other three asleep. Veil looked at them then back at the wild man.

“No. I didn’t grow up here. They took everything from me. Even my name.”

The wild man felt he understood but only grunted in response to acknowledge him. He did ask,

“What is your name? Your stolen one.”

Veil looked at him, curls falling around his face from underneath the sheer white linen hood he had wrapped around his head. 

“Arthur. I still remember. What about you?”

The wild man looked away, not wanting to say so, so Veil rested his head back on his shoulder, getting comfortable again as he sighed softly. He felt the man turn towards him, whispering against his head, against the linen covering his hair.

“Max. My name is Max.”


	900. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Arthur helps Furiosa get the other women into the tanker provided she helps him get Eames, who is being used as a blood bag, out as well. They manage it but Eames has gone a bit feral and initially doesn't recognize Arthur. I'm thinking, like in Mad Max, where Max's trauma stress is high and it takes the flow of trust to help him think rationally again.

A deal had been made. 

Arthur would help Furiosa get the wives out so long as she helped him get Eames out as well. Furiosa didn’t want to bother, she could easily make it out on her own. She could get away from the War Boys and Immortan Joe with minimal hassle. Arthur knew that too.

“But why risk the wives?”

Arthur knew the War Boys would stop at nothing to get Immortan Joe’s treasures back and as a Pole Cat, he could easily throw them off, destroy them from the inside out. He just wanted out as badly as Furiosa and the wives. But he couldn’t do it alone, especially with Eames being held as a blood bag.

So Furiosa agreed and they shook hands on it.

The distraction Furiosa provided was enough for Arthur to sneak into the caves, unnoticed, unsuspected and while the War Boys rallied and cheered, Arthur managed to get Eames out of the cage, cutting him loose and watched as Eames scrambled to his feet, his face caged in as he grunted and growled like a feral animal.

“Eames…let’s go.”

He didn’t have time to discover what was happening to Eames, but he guided him out, sure that he would follow and when he looked over his shoulder, he was.

They waited until the war parties were sent out and it was their best chance to get out and catch up to Furiosa as well. Arthur helped Eames out of his chains, his shackles and he was shocked at how wild Eames seemed, clawing at his face to get the muzzle off himself. 

“Eames…”

Arthur realized the trauma of the events, of what happened to lead them there had caused Eames to loose touch with reality. It had been too long since he was treated as more than a human blood bag, chained and muzzled like a wild dog. In the car, Arthur had been able to get Eames below to hide and he gave him a file to get himself out. The other War Boys joined the car and Arthur drove them out.

He was able to shoot them off, kill them, throw them off the vehicle before Arthur was able to catch up to Furiosa and the wives. Arthur pulled back the hatch to see the muzzle had come off Eames’ face, though he still looked unsure and suspicious.

“Don’t you remember me?”

He said nothing and Arthur sighed. 

They rode along side Furiosa’s war rig and the wives, Eames tired and sleeping most of the trip. When he was awake, he seem to come to his senses, slowly, cautiously, keeping to himself, staying on guard and warily eyeing Arthur as if he would betray him too. 

Arthur waited for him. He waited and as they fought and drove across the desert, he watched as Eames slowly started coming back, gradually. He knew it while he slept at night, the car parked beside the war rig, Arthur asleep until he felt something touch his face as he opened his eyes and saw Eames sitting near him, his hand extended and touching Arthur’s cheek. His brow was furrowed and he looked almost angry. His jaw was set, his mouth tight and as he looked at Arthur, he said,

“I remember you.”

Arthur stayed still and Eames withdrew his hand. 

“We were separated for a while.”

Arthur sat up then and said,

“Yeah, we were.”

“They turned me into an animal.”

Arthur hesitated in touching him, but he rested his hand on his forearm and said,

“It’s alright. You’re not.”

Eames nodded, believing him as he looked at Arthur again before leaning his head down, resting it on Arthur’s shoulder, taking a deep sigh. Arthur himself felt relief, welcoming back his partner, his friend and his lover. As he cradled Eames’ head against him, he looked up and saw Furiosa looking down at them from the driver’s side of the rig and she nodded, Arthur nodding back.


	901. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur (or Eames) gets sick and his partner avoids him like he has the plague and not just a cold. (he still texts, calls, watches movies with his sick partner via skype) Everybody gets pissed with Eames (or Arthur) for not going over to help him get over it. Until Arthur (or Eames) recovers and rips them all a new one for bitching at his partner. Because he didn't need or want a nurse, he wanted (and got) a Quarantine.

Arthur got sick on the job but fortunately, they were way ahead of schedule that Arthur was able to take a few days off for recovery.

That was the last time anyone, including Eames saw him.

Eames knew that Arthur hated to be coddled and since it was just a cold and not a hospital induced stay, he just wanted to be by himself. Eames kept in communication with him, bringing him food that wasn’t hotel restaurant food, he texted him throughout the day, brought him medicine, sometimes lingering at the door to talk to him before heading back out to his own room. He made no attempt to touch or kiss Arthur - not at all wanting to get his germs.

Ariadne was getting better involved the dreamshare world and she had taken on a couple of her jobs since the Fischer job. Everything was so much easier in comparison. She was always happy to work with people she knew so when Arthur and Eames showed up at the current job, she was excited. Though she started changing her mind when she saw Eames hanging around the warehouse, texting, or chatting with the extractor instead of taking care of Arthur. Everyone knew he was sick, the job was ahead of schedule, he could have spared the time, why didn’t he go?

The chemist was wondering the same and eventually, the extractor did too. They saw Eames hanging around, not doing anything, taking long breaks and Ariadne was a little surprised with him. 

When Arthur did recover after a couple of days, he showed back up at the warehouse ready to advance on the job. As he and Ariadne went over some notes. she tucked her hair behind her ear as she said,

“I’m glad you’re better.”

“Yeah, I just needed some sleep I guess.”

“And alone time apparently.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, come on…Eames was here the whole time. He didn’t even go see you.”

“Why would you think that?”

“Because we all saw him here. Doesn’t that upset you?”

“No, I told him to stay here.”

“How did you get any medicine? Weren’t you feeling awful?”

Arthur stepped to look at her, putting his hand on his hip.

“I was but I told Eames to stay back. I don’t like to have anyone playing nurse to me when all I wanted to do was sleep. He texted me throughout the day, he dropped off food and medicine to my room, he checked on me often. I’m actually a little surprised at you that you would think he would be so cold as to leave me just because he didn’t want to take care of me. He was respecting my wishes.”

Ariadne blinked then felt a little dumb as she looked down and said,

“Oh…I didn’t know.”

“So you and everyone else was just assuming he was an asshole leaving me by myself because I was sick.”

Ariadne gave a little shrug as she said,

“Yeah…I should have known.”

Arthur just shook his head.

“Let’s go back to work.”

Ariadne quickly agreed.

By the end of the day, Eames was helping Arthur get his things together as Arthur put his coat on.

“How’s your appetite? Up for some dinner?”

Arthur nodded, smiling warmly at him.

“Yeah.”

Eames nodded, finishing closing up Arthur’s bag as he handed it to him. As they left, Eames put his arm around him, feeling Arthur lean his head on him.

“Thanks.”

“Anytime love.”


	902. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: hairy!Eames! ;) So what if our Eames sports a rather furry bum and has always been embarrassed/self-concious about it but Arthur finds it adorable. In his eyes, it's as part of what makes Eames Eames (aka such a manly man!). Bonus points if you find a way to mention his beard n bush! What can I say I love hair!!

Arthur loved everything about Eames. He would lay in bed and admire him, smiling to himself as he saw how his tattoos shifted when he moved, when he sit up and lean over to do something, the way his hair stuck up in every direction when he woke up, the way he would scratch his stomach when he stood up. Now that he was growing his beard out, Arthur loved the little flecks of light blonde (not grey, Eames insisted, just a lighter blonde) that streaked it. 

He loved the way his beard grew wildly and when he didn’t trim it, the ends turned up until they went into Eames’ mouth and then he trimmed it. The beard grew down his neck, stopping for a bit of a gap before his chest hair started.  
Arthur loved Eames’ body hair. He loved how it felt when he rested his head on Eames’ chest. He loved how it looked when he sweat, how he smelled, how it felt. He loved how when they were having sex and he rode him, he would put his hands on his chest and just scratch him through it. He loved how it tricked down his body, thinning out until it got past his navel, getting thicker as it lead down to his crotch.

Eames trimmed it up there too, constantly, mostly because he thought it was disgusting if it got out of control but Arthur loved it. He thought it was a real perversion on his part, loving the feel of his hair scraping against him when they fucked, loving the smell of his musk when he was blowing Eames. 

He loved Eames’ leg hair, running his hand up and down Eames’ legs absent mindedly when he rested against him. If he had to make a list of all the things he loved about Eames, his body hair would be second or third on the list.  
But Eames was never too keen on his own body hair. It never bothered him a lot but he was conscious of it. He was especially conscious of the hair below the belt. He had a furry bum, it wasn’t drastic or insane that he considered waxing or shaving, but it was there and he didn’t like showing his bare ass to Arthur. 

Arthur didn’t care, it was just something else about Eames he loved and he noticed how Eames often got out of bed and immediately pulled something on, always facing Arthur rather than showing his back to him. Even showering together was something Eames wasn’t too comfortable with. 

That morning, as Arthur cataloged all the things he loved about Eames, Eames started getting out of bed and Arthur watched him sliding out and once his feet were on the floor, he turned towards Arthur, leaning down to grab his underwear as he slid it on. Arthur sat up as he said,

“Hey…come here…”

“What? I was just going to make us coffee.”

“In a minute. Come back.”

So Eames did, settling on top of Arthur as they kissed, never caring about morning breath.

“What’s up?”

“Why do you do that? Slide out of bed so I can’t see your ass.”

Eames shrugged.

“Just don’t like showing it to you is all.”

“Eames…you know I love your body hair right? I love this beard, I love that weird neck beard thing you get and that it can almost connect with your chest hair. I love your chest hair…I even love your pubes.”

Eames turned his head to laugh and when he looked back at Arthur, a smile on his face, he said,

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. So what, you think a bit of peach fuzz on your well toned muscly ass is gonna bother me?”

Eames shrugged.

“Just…I don’t know. It’s never been my favorite part.”

“Well, it’s one of mine so, stop.”

Eames laughed a little and kissed him again.

“Alright. I’ll stop.”

“Good.”

Arthur then reached down and gave Eames a firm pat on his ass as Eames laughed.


	903. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Alfie/Arthur. Arthur says 'I love you' and Alfie is like 'how can you love dont you see i am a monster?' and Arthur says 'you can be a monster to the rest for the world but to me you are the man i love'

Arthur was still young but he was in love. 

He knew a good man in Alfie Solomons even when the rest of the world didn’t. Alfie made sure Arthur was a better man than him, put him in school, praised him for his grades, made him study, even if he had to do his school work in the bakery. 

He adored his boy, petting him on the head, kissing his face, smiling when he would see Arthur and his school books on his desk. Arthur knew Alfie cared for him and he decided to say so.

One night, after Arthur finished his school work, when Alfie came home, after they made small talk and ate dinner and had sex, Arthur lay beside him, trying to catch his breath as he said,

“Alfie…?”

“Yeah, love?”

Arthur took a breath, sitting up, pushing his hair away from his face as he wrapped the sheets around himself and looked at Alfie.

“I love you.”

Alfie only looked at him for a moment, then let out a soft laugh, tugging on the sheets around Arthur to pull him back down.

“Come back here, boy. You don’t know what you’re saying.”

Arthur frowned, letting the sheets slide off his shoulder as he said,

“Yes I do.”

“Arthur…you can’t know.”

“I do.”

Alfie sat up, running his hand through his hair, smoothing it down before he did the same to his beard. He sighed deeply as Arthur looked at him sadly, feeling vulnerable and sad as he asked.

“Don’t you love me?”

“It’s not that. Arthur, I’m not a man. I’m a monster. I know what I am. What they say about me and it’s true. You cannot love me. I’ll ruin your life. I might get you killed. What if something happens to you huh? You know what I’d do for you? You know how much you mean to me?”

He reached up, grasping his jaw, Arthur unafraid as he leaned towards Alfie.

“I would burn this entire city to the ground for you. I would kill anyone and everyone for you. You’re dangerous for me because you’ll make me weak. And I don’t like being weak.”

Arthur brought his hands up to Alfie’s wrist, moving his hand away from his face as he said,

“To your men, to this city, to the rest of the world you can be a monster. But not to me. You’re a good man to me…you’re the man I love.”

Alfie sighed, clasping his boy’s hand tightly as Arthur leaned closer to him, kissing his cheek, as he whispered,

“I love you, Alfie. I love you.”

Alfie sighed deeply as if resigning to the fact that this sweet boy, who was smarter than him but just as violent, just as monstrous, just as vicious and savage as he was, loved him. 

“I love you too. You’ll be the end of me, sweetheart.”

Arthur smiled, putting his arms around him, crawling onto his lap, kissing him deeply.

“I love you. I love you." 

Arthur smiled as he kept kissing Alfie, feeling safe in his embrace.

“I’ll keep you safe, sweet boy. You’re my weakness and now I have to shield you from everyone and everything.”

Arthur held onto him tightly, burying his face against Alfie’s neck.

“I know you will.”


	904. Max/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: When Veil is forced to fight off a group of war boys, Max patches him up, giving him stiches or something and Veil is like 'this is the first time someone has ever really taken care of me since i was little' and they kiss

When the war parties caught up to them, it was up to Furiosa and Max to keep the wives safe. 

The war boys gave chase and each fought with savagery. Explosions followed and the brides ducked down, covering their heads, screaming out, some of them pulling their hoods over their heads to prevent injury as much as possible.

Each of the girls did the best they could to help, reloading weapons, watching out for those that attacked. When Max’s weapon emptied, he handed it to Veil who faithfully reloaded it for him as fast as he could, his hands trembling as he placed in new bullets and then handed off the gun back to Max. 

Cries of ’ _Valhalla_ ’ and ’ _Witness_ ’ seem to echo in the explosions, the war rig shaking with every detonation. Furiosa commanded the girls to head below, worried for their safety and Veil stayed. He didn’t want to hide, he wanted to be of use. The girls tried pulling him in, taking his arm, Cheedo pleading with him to come below but Veil refused, he swore he would be safe and sent them below, closing the latch and ducking down just as the flames licked at the sides of the door.

Veil cried out as he brought his hands to his ears, being thrown behind the seats and when he looked up, he saw the latch of the roof was wide open. Furiosa went to close it but a sudden swerve of the rig distracted her. Veil went to do it himself when he felt someone grab his wrist, pulling him up. He screamed as Furiosa tried to hold onto him and Veil struggled, seeing a war boy had gotten a hold of him and now held his wrist up as he shouted to the others,

“I got one!”

The others around them shouted in victory as Veil struggled, trying to pull away when he was being pulled towards the pursuing vehicles. He rather throw himself off this rig and smash among the dunes than go back to Immortan Joe, the pole cats closing in to bring him back and Veil fell down, the war boy accidentally letting him go and when he turned, Max was suddenly there. They engaged in a fight and Veil refused to go back, refused to be a victim. He had heard Splendid say again and again ’ _we are not things_ ’ and Veil agreed he was not a thing, he was not a pleasure wife…he was not Veil. He reached up the weapon in the back of the war boy’s belt, pulling it off and ready to aim it when he caught a fist from him instead. He was thrown back, nearly falling off the rig but he caught himself and pulled himself back up. 

Max threw the war boy off the rig and he helped Veil…no, he helped Arthur up as he gestured for him to get back in the rig. Arthur nodded, giving him the weapon he took off the war boy and got back inside. 

When they managed to get away from the war party, the rocks closing behind them in a collapse, buying them just a bit of time, Arthur sat in the back, afraid but feeling alive again. He couldn’t even remember the last time he felt like himself…but he started to think that this was who he was. Not Veil, not a pleasure wife, just…him.

The wives and Furiosa rested, Max sitting in the driver’s side now, Arthur beside him.

“You’re hurt.”

Arthur hadn’t paid much mind to the scrapes and cuts around his arms and wrists from where he had been yanked, from where he fell, from where the war boy held him.

“Oh..it’s nothing.”

Max reached into the pockets of his jacket and withdrew a piece of cloth, the same cloth that Veil had used to clean his face when they first met - and he began to clean off Arthur’s wrists. Arthur watched him as he softly said,

“This is the first time someone else has every really taken care of me since I was little.”

Max didn’t say anything, just continued cleaning off his wounds, then surprised when Arthur leaned forward and suddenly kissed him. When he pulled back, Arthur smiled a little, seeing the confused and unsure look on Max’s face as he then continued to clean off Arthur’s wounds. He grunted a bit, as if to acknowledge him and Arthur smiled a bit.

“Thank you.”

Max nodded.


	905. Max/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: underaged arthur's virginity is about to be sold.

After Max left the Citadel, he began to move on, make his own way as he stated before. 

He manage to grab one of the vehicals that former war boys drove and left.   
He drove for miles, feeling a form of his own redemption having helped Furiosa in her mission. He had not felt peace - even in the slighest way, for years.  
When he made it into Gas Town, the rumble of Immortan Joe’s demise was all that people spoke of. It seem to spark feeling of hope among everyone though Gas Town was almost no better off than the Citadel was. Max went into the city, looking for something, he wasn’t sure. He thought of supply though he had plenty and he moved throughout the city, minding his own business, his head down.

It wasn’t until he came across the slaver’s auction that Max stopped, hearing the cries of one of the would be slaves. When the world died and society fell, everyone reverted back to savage mind sets, animals instead of people. The weak - didn’t matter the gender - were of one use and one use only and sadly most of the weak were now seen as a luxury. Immortan Joe bought and stole his wives from all over, but Max wouldn’t surprised if he purchased a few from here. Most of them wore what Immortan Joe had his wives in, white linen wrappings, legs bare, stomachs bare, arms bare. He watched as the one on the block had his arm raised in the air, the auctioneer gleefully shouting, 

“We have a virgin here!”

The roar made the boy shutter and Max thought it was disgusting, this group clamoring after a scared boy to buy him, to ravage him, to destroy him. Max had, had enough of that and he waited for the final bid to follow the man who bought him.

When the man was given his good, the scared boy still crying and trembling, Max approached them and tapped the man’s shoulder and once he turned, he clocked him with the end of his shot gun. The boy stood still, trembling, tears running down his face, unsure of what to do as Max held his hand out to him and took him away from the crowd, from the city.

Back on the road, the boy stopped crying though he remained afraid. He clutched his linens close to him as he looked at Max as he drove. Eventually, he timidly asked,

“Where are we going?”

“Don’t know.”

He reached up to his face, wiping at it with the back of his hand.

“What are you going to do to me?”

“Nothing.”

The boy was content with that. He looked away, pulling his legs up as he held them. 

“What’s your name?”

The boy looked at him and answered him,

“Arthur. What’s yours?”

He took a deep breath, still getting a grasp on his own humanity.

“Max.”

When they stopped after some hours, Arthur had fallen asleep, though he woke up when the vehical stopped. He rubbed his eyes and sat up straight as he said,

“What happened?”

“Nothing. You hungry?”

Arthur nodded and Max grabbed some food and water for him. When they ate and finished, Arthur said,

“Thank you. For everything.”

Max nodded as he glanced at him, seeing how scantily clad he was dressed. He shrugged off his coat as he gave it to him and said,

“Till we get something else for you.”

Arthur took his coat, wrapping it around himself as he thanked him again and leaned back against the seat again, watching as Max started the car up again and continued to drive.


	906. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames gets taken in by a new foster family and meets Arthur, his new foster brother. Teenage flirtations, smut and fluff ensue

“Arthur, Ariadne, come meet your new foster brother!”

Arthur and his sister Ariadne came downstairs from their rooms and went to meet with their new foster brother. He stood between their parents, looking down as he held his book bag, their father holding his suitcase.

“This is Eames.”

“Eames?”

Their mother shot her a look as their father continued.

“Yes, Eames. He’s the newest member of our family. Eames these are Arthur and Ariadne, our other children. Arthur, show your new brother where his room will be.”

Arthur nodded as he took the suitcase from his father and showed Eames to his new room.

Their parents had always liked to help. Strays, foster pets and had often talked about adopting a new kid or at the least fostering one who could use the stable home. Their mother made it a point to look out for someone older - no one wanted teenagers, just babies or kids so when they were able to, they fostered a teenager who had come from a broken home and was on the verge of running and being lost forever until he was brought into this new house. 

Arthur showed him his new room in the finished basement. It was private and quiet and Eames thanked him softly as Arthur left him alone.

They went on as if Eames had always been there - school, family dinners, outings all of which they included Eames. He was quiet at first, getting adjusted and use to his new family and he liked them. He appreciated that he was given privacy and he was never touched unless it was invited or initiated just in case. They were good people, a rarity in Eames’ world.

But he liked Arthur the best. They were close in age and Arthur didn’t have many friends so he often asked Eames if he was up to doing something, a walk, a movie, video games. They would sit around and talk in his room, Arthur allowing Eames to look at all his stuff and Eames appreciated that too. Arthur was sweet and welcoming and Eames liked to spend his time out of school with him. He had hoped he wasn’t been too clingy but Arthur never gave signs that he was being irritated.

By the time that Eames got comfortable, happy and adjusted to his new family, he felt like he had never lived his miserable existence before. He got along great with his new sister, his new parents, his new brother though he felt different about Arthur than he did with the rest of his family. Arthur was not like the rest of his family…it was strange and Eames couldn’t really place his finger on what it was. Arthur was very touchy and once Eames was comfortable with that, they often hugged and nudged each other playfully, Arthur would sneak attack him by jumping on his back, sometimes Eames caught him, sometimes they both fell in a heap and they would laugh. Sometimes, Arthur hung out with him in his room, both of them watching T.V and talking. Sometimes, Arthur fell asleep beside him and Eames found he didn’t mind that either.

It wasn’t until they were hanging out one afternoon, right during Spring Break that Eames realized what was different about Arthur, why he didn’t get that family like bond the way he did with Ariadne. He liked Arthur…but not in a brotherly way and he feared what that would mean for him. If he acknowledge it, he would ruin his chances at having a stable home and worse, fracturing the bond between him and the first person he would have considered a friend. But it was hard not to feel more for him because Arthur did treat him like a friend, not a sibling.

He borrowed a hoodie from Eames one afternoon, shivering a bit as he said,

“Your room in the summer is the best.”

Their parents were at work, Ariadne hanging out with her friends, so Arthur was hanging out with Eames like always.

“It’s the worse when it was cold.”

Arthur laughed a little as he edged himself closer to Eames.

“I like the cold though. Better excuse for me to steal your stuff.”

“You have your own stuff, why do you always steal mine?”

“Because, your stuff smells good.”

He put the sleeves near his nose as he inhaled and smiled, looking at Eames as he did. Eames laughed, nudging him a little as Arthur smiled and rested his head on his shoulder. Eames didn’t move, just stayed still, watching T.V with Arthur while they sat on his bed. 

Eames didn’t know how it happened. He was never smooth with anyone, even after a full year of school, Eames didn’t really have any friends and Arthur was the only person he really hung out with. But somehow, Arthur ended up on top of him and they were kissing. Eames knew he should have pushed him away, should have said something, but Arthur felt good, kissing him felt good and Arthur was the one who started it…at least Eames thought he did.

When Arthur pulled away, he looked at him and bit his lip as he asked,

“Is this okay? I mean…I know…we’re sort of…”

“Yeah…I know…but…I don’t…mind.”

So Arthur went back for more. 

Things didn’t change after that except now, they exchanged looks over the dinner table, they hung out every night as oppose to every other night, always in Eames’ room since it afforded them more privacy and it was just them…just them and it was all Eames ever really wanted. He loved that he had something special with Arthur, something that was just for them, something that they only shared. When they were alone, they explored each other cautiously, always with worry in the back of their minds if they were caught what would happen.   
In the middle of the night, as they kissed, as they kissed so long that their lips were chapped, that they rutted against each other so much they chafed, Arthur moved back a bit and said,

“I’m thirsty.”

“Me too.”

They laughed a little as they pulled away and Arthur grabbed the water bottle on the night stand and took a drink. The entire house was quiet, the T.V off and they were the only ones awake. After they had some water, Eames looked at him, still in his wrinkled shirt and pajama pants, he touched his back and Arthur turned to him, putting his arms around, kissing him more.

“When should we…you know…”

Eames was surprised Arthur asked, but he had been wondering that himself.

“Whenever you want I guess. I’m following you.”

Arthur smiled a little, kissing him again.

“You are?”

“I’m just grateful…”

Arthur kissed him again before he said,

“Tomorrow? We can get everything ready…okay?”

“Okay.”


	907. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Sequel to Bouncer Bane and stripper John - How does their lunch date go? Is it perfect and they're all adorable with each other? Or maybe one of the club regulars recognizes John and gives them trouble.

Bane was use to dealing with people at their worse. 

He was use to drunks, to men who were trying to peacock and throw their weight around. He was use to fights. He wasn’t use to dealing with someone as sweet and nice as John.

When they met up for lunch the following day, Bane found himself nervous. He wore jeans and a regular shirt, grateful they weren’t doing anything fancy since he didn’t really have any other clothing options. When he got to the restaurant they were meeting at, John was standing in front, wearing jeans and a black shirt, sneakers on his feet and looking just as nervous as Bane felt.

They hugged hello, Bane feeling it was the most natural thing in the world as they went inside. It was a regular, chain restaurant that served alcohol and mozzarella sticks as appetizers so they sat down and ordered regular drinks and nachos to start and they looked at each other, smiling, John blushing a little as he said,

“I can’t believe we’re on a date.”

“Me either.”

“You know, the other dancers, they have huge crushes on you.”

Bane looked away, feeling a little humbled.

“No they don’t.”

“They do! They talk about how big you are how hot and how you’re just so tough and brooding.”

“I’m far from brooding. I’m just doing my job.”

“You never noticed them trying to flirt with you?”

“They don’t…”

“Yeah they do.”

Bane’s interaction with the other dancers, he felt, was minimal. He said hello to them, smiled and nodded when they greeted him from across the room. He didn’t think any of them flirted with him. Bane shrugged a bit as he said,

“I never considered them flirting. I just thought they were being civil.”

John smiled.

“You’re a lot nicer than I thought you’d be. When I first started, I thought you were one of those muscle head, alpha assholes who has something to prove. But you’re humble…and nice and helpful. One of the dancers told me about that time you helped him change his tire when it went flat in the parking lot. Everyone talks about how you saved that one dancer in the parking lot from a psycho client.”

“I couldn’t just leave him there. He was terrified and scared.”

John just smiled even more.

They ate, talked about other things outside of the club. John revealed he didn’t want to be a dancer forever, he was actually taking online classes to get his criminal sociology degree. Bane was impressed and said so, which made John blush. Bane didn’t have much going on outside of the club. He worked out, ate, went home, repeat. He often wished he had better ambitions for himself.

“It’s not too late. You can do whatever you want still.”

Bane nodded, knowing he was right, he just didn’t know what he wanted.

After they finished eating, they went outside and John suggested coffee. Bane agreed. 

They went to a near by coffee shop and sat down, still talking, having a good first date. Bane still couldn’t believe it. He had harbored his own crush on John for so long and now that they were here, he kept finding it hard to believe.   
Before it got any later in the day and dinner time was close, Bane walked John back to his car. 

“I had a great time. I’m so glad we went out.”

“Me too.”

“Will you ask me out again?”

“Yes. Maybe we could have dinner on another time we’re both off.”

“If you tell me your schedule, I can work around it…get some of the same days off.”

“I’d like that.”

John smiled as he stepped closer to Bane, looking up at him with a sigh as he said,

“Could you please kiss me?”

“Yes.”

Bane leaned down, kissing John. With delight, he felt John kissing back, his hands clinging onto the front of Bane’s shirt so Bane put his arms around him. When they pulled back, John grinned and licked his lips.

“Yeah…next date will be dinner.”


	908. Max/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: more max/virgin slave arthur!!! <3

They drove for miles, for days, most of it in silence. 

At night, Max would watch Arthur sleep in the passenger side, curled up in the borrowed jacket. They had made a stop for supply, getting more fuel and clothes for Arthur and yet still slept and wore Max’s jacket. 

There was no need for backstories, Max knew where Arthur came from, Arthur didn’t need to know about Max. He just felt safe with him and every night that Arthur slept he knew he didn’t have to worry about him doing anything. When they did rest and Max slept, Arthur watched him and in the cold of the vast waste land, wound up beside him, his head on his shoulder. He would often wake up to a grunt and movement of Max getting up and returning to the driver’s seat.

“Where are we going?”

“Nowhere.”

“We’ve been driving for days.”

“I know.”

Arthur sighed a little and looked out the window to the vast waste land.

“I would have been made a slave. That man…he would have killed me. Eventually, when he grew bored of me. You saved me. Why?”

He turned to look at Max’s profile as he drove.

“You’re not a thing. You deserve to make your own choices.”

Arthur was surprised by his response.

That night, when Max grew tired, they climbed into the back of the car and Max kept his space from Arthur, leaning in the corner and resting his head on the seat as he crossed his arms and yawned. He wasn’t ready to feel Arthur crawling over to him, putting his arms over Max’s and leaning on him. This small little bundle of length and youth were suddenly against Max and he barely had any heat and he shivered as he sighed and began to relax.   
Max put his arm around him, feeling the curves and pokes of his bones even underneath of his jacket as he heard Arthur say,

“I’m cold.”

Max grunted and turned his head towards Arthur’s hair. It smelled of sand and sun but it let Max relax as he nodded off and slept. 

From then on, that’s how they slept, Arthur cuddled up beside Max, his head on his chest as Max turned his head towards Arthur’s hair and felt at peace.   
When Max woke one morning, he watched the sun start to pierce through the sky, the night fading from inky blacks, to violets to reds. The yellow sand seem to soak up the rays first and Max looked down to see Arthur still sound asleep. He had not wanted anyone to protect ever again…not after he failed to do so the first time in his life. But holding onto Arthur that morning, he knew he wanted to. He would make sure this boy didn’t suffer. He would keep him fed and clothed and safe. 

Safe. He wrapped his arm around him a little tighter. He failed, he succeeded, he would succeed again.


	909. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by original-plagiarism: Arthur and Eames finally get to have a holiday and they go to a tropical beach to rest. Cue in Arthur being purposely seductive to Eames by tilting down(?) his glasses to look at him (E) while eating a popsicle, sand on his speedo-clad butt cheeks (:3), etc. Eames cannot resist such an invitation.

Before they dated, they were friends.

Good friends in fact, great coworkers and an excellent team. They were two halves of a whole, one the right limb, the other the left. Most people thought they were dating already but the truth was that they were just friends.

It didn’t go without flirting or teasing though, from both parts. Eames would sneak kisses on Arthur’s cheek, put his arm around him when they were standing by each other, call him a laundry list of affectionate nicknames. Arthur would return the nicknames, when he slept, he often cuddled up next to Eames, when they ate and Eames got something on his face, Arthur wiped it away with his thumb. They engaged in playful bickering, got into mock fights and  teased each other, called each other names but defended each other viciously should someone else say something else about them. 

When their most recent job was over, they had plans to head off to Hawaii. Tropical paradise for two weeks, just them hanging out. They had their own rooms, but they were next to each other, conjoined by a door. Not that it mattered anyway since they spent all their time together drinking and laughing and falling asleep on whoever’s bed they ended up at. 

Eames loved to see Arthur calm and relaxed. He wore shorts and t-shirts and slip on shoes, his hair free of pomade and he didn’t even care when it got frizzy from humidity. Eames himself was comfortable in shorts, singlets and slide on Adidas sandles that Arthur rolled his eyes at and told him he looked like a sloppy college frat boy. Eames wore them all the time. While they had breakfast one morning, Arthur sat outside on the terrace of their little private beach resort while Eames answered the door and let the food come in. They were still a little hungover, but Arthur was starving and nothing was better for curing a hangover than heavy breakfast food. Eames joined him once the bellhop was gone and he sighed and said,

“I’m starving.”

Arthur was already pouring them coffee as he looked at Eames through his aviator sunglasses…actually they were Eames’ but he didn’t notice until he looked at him when Arthur handed him his cup.

“Are those mine?”

“Yeah.”

“You shit, I was looking for them. Now I have to sit through this breakfast all squinty eyed.”

Arthur lowered them a bit and looked at Eames over the brim of them as he asked,

“Want them back?”

Eames saw a bit a playful smile on Arthur’s face.

“Nah, you keep them babe.”

Arthur grinned and pushed them back as he continued to eat.

While always teasing and playful, Eames noticed that Arthur seem to turn it up a bit more while they were on holiday. They ate some shaved ice later on and Eames watched as Arthur took a spoonful and then sucked on the spoon while still looking at Eames. Eames just grinned at him.

When they went for a swim another day, Eames was pleasently surprised when Arthur stepped out of his room and onto their private beach area, wearing a speedo. 

“Nice. How European of you.”

Arthur looked a little smug as he said,

“I can pull it off.”

“I bet you can.”

Arthur just grinned at him. 

They swam and then hung out on the beach, Arthur still wearing Eames’ sunglasses (Eames ended up buying another pair), as they soaked up the sun a bit more. Eames said,

“We having dinner here or in the city somewhere?”

“We should go out.”

Eames nodded and as Arthur stood up, he brushed off the sand from the back of his legs as he looked over his shoulder at Eames as he said,

“Help me out?”

Eames looked at Arthur’s round, firm ass as he sighed and said,

“Seriously?”

“Yes.”

So Eames did, brushing the sand off Arthur’s very well toned ass, all with a grin on his face.

Later on, after dinner as they ordered some drinks from room service and sat out on the terrace. When Arthur went to go sit down, Eames took his hand and made him sit down on his lap and Arthur did so willingly, sighing. It wasn’t the first time Arthur had sat on his lap, but it felt different this time around. As Eames held his glass in his free hand, the other on Arthur’s hip, he looked up at him and said,

“Hey…”

Arthur looked at him and it all seem to fall into place then and there as Eames tilted his head forward and kissed him. Arthur kissed back, but somehow, Eames never doubted he wouldn’t. When they pulled away for air, Arthur sighed, looking at him in delight as he said,

“Finally.”

“Why didn’t you make a move?”

“What, I wasn’t being obvious enough?”

Eames laughed as Arthur kissed him again.

“Now we can spend the rest of this holiday fucking.”

“Oh…now I wish I had made a move earlier.” Said Eames.

Arthur laughed softly, his lips brushing over Eames’ as he wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“Idiot.”

“Shut the fuck up and keep kissing me.”

Arthur smiled and he did.


	910. Max/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: They return to the Citadel what does Veil do? Join the girls or follow after Max

They made it back.

Furiosa, the wives, Max…they made it back though they had a near close call with Furiosa, she stood on wobbly legs as the rig was pushed onto the lift, the entire crowd around the, roaring with response, the water flowing freely.  
Max needed to leave. He didn’t want to be a hero, be praised. The Citadel wasn’t his place. 

When he got the chance, the wives, Furiosa on the lift, safe and praised, he slipped away, trying to make his way out of the crowd. He took a glance back at Furiosa and they gave each other a respectful nod as Max began to make his journey outwards.

He briefly thought of Veil, a brave boy who found himself through this journey, no longer a pleasure wife, no longer Veil but Arthur. He was a stolen boy from the green place, now he had stolen himself back. They shy, brief kiss their shared was something Max felt he could carry for himself. to give him comfort as he gained his humanity. 

As he reached the edge of the crowd, he heard,

“Wait!”

Max turned and saw Arthur. He wore they pants they managed to get for him, the linen still wrapped his upper body, the hood around his head. He reached out to Max, grasping his jacket sleeve as Max looked at him strangely.

“What are you doing?”

“You were leaving. You were leaving and didn’t say a word to us.”

“You’re all better off.”

“Don’t I get a say in it?”

Max was confused, unsure of what Arthur wanted to do.

“You should go back. You’re safe here.”

“I’m safe with you.”

Max looked away, unsure of everything now.

“You should stay.”

“I don’t want to.”

Arthur still held the sleeve of Max’s jacket as he sighed and said,

“We are not things. I want to make my own choice…my own decision. And I want to stay with you.”

Max looked at him, then down at his jacket where Arthur’s hand held onto him tightly, afraid Max would run off without him. When he looked back up at his face, he nodded.

“Come on.”

Arthur excitedly let go and walked beside Max, looking back at the Citadel once more before turning and looking at Max, for once, feeling good about his future.


	911. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: CEO Verse, Forrest/Evelyn: They've been together for a couple of months now and things are going along just fine and dandy. One weekend, while they're having one of their "wander around" dates, Evelyn convinces Forrest to pop into a tailor's "just to see". Which becomes 4 new properly fitted shirts and 2 new suits.

They were happy together, dating for months, seeing each other when they weren’t working.

Although during office hours, Howard was not oppose to his secratary going to lunch with his brother. He was the President after all. But either way, Evelyn was efficient enough that she was never behind her on her work, even when she started dating Forrest.

The other Bondurants had never seen Forrest so happy. To the outside observer, Forrest hadn’t changed at all, but his brothers saw the change. He took time off now, took lunch breaks, smiled more, seemed a lot more relaxed. They thanked Evelyn for that.

They saw each other pretty regularly, often starting Friday evenings going well into Monday mornings. They spent the weekends going to lunches, museums, catching movies, going to coffee shops, tea houses. On certain occasions when there was some events for the company, Forrest took Evelyn with him, getting her dressed up and proud to have her on his arm. 

Now and then they would just wander through the city, talking, Evelyn holding Forrest’s hand as they walked, going through different shops. Once they wandered around a department store, just looking at everything, furniture, home wares, towels, linens. They found they had similar tastes. They would spend hours in bookstores, just walking up and down aisles, picking out books, talking about their favorites and enjoying each others company. 

One weekend, while they were walking, they passed a suit shop and Evelyn remembered Howard’s joke about Forrest needing new clothes. She stopped and took Forrest’s hand as she tugged him towards the door.

“What’s this?”

“Just to see.”

Forrest nodded and went in with her. It was a pricey Brooks Brothers shop, but Forrest let Evelyn pick out ties, braces, belts, shirts, holding them up to him, smiling as she said how handsome he looked. When approached about getting a new suit, Forrest shrugged, saying he hadn’t gotten a new one in years.

“You should get one then! I’ll help pick one out for you.”

Forrest found himself having no reason to say no, especially since he did need one. Though one turned to two - one black, one grey, four new shirts and ties to go with them, a new pair of braces, a few waistcoats, a new belt and some socks. As Forrest paid, Evelyn smiled at him, holding his hand as she said,

“You’ll look so handsome in those suits.”

“I’ve never been tailored into a suit before. I just bought ‘em off the rack.”

“You will from now on. You look too good to not wear a tailored suit.”

He grunted a bit, his way of being humble and modest but Evelyn grinned at him as he took his bags and they left.

“You should get some shoes.” She remarked as she held his free hand.

“I wouldn’t have the faintest idea of where to go.”

“I can help you look.”

“I know you can. Your taste is excellent.”

Evelyn felt a little proud as she said,

“Maybe the next shop?”

“How about we get you something next?”

“Oh, I have enough things to wear.”

Forrest stopped her and kissed her for a moment as he said,

“I meant something for you to wear for me.”

Evelyn blushed deeply and said,

“Oh…okay.”

Forrest smiled a bit as they continued to walk.


	912. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: John is a pediatric nurse in the Wayne Memorial Children's Hospital in Gotham. He's got a bit of a crush on Bane, one of the big rough and tumble looking biker dudes who comes in each week to read stories and play with the sick kids. A chance encounter with one of the kids getting a little too excited and having a mild breathing issue gives them a chance to speak

John loved his job. Given some sad moments, over all it was very fulfilling.   
John was a pediatric nurse in Wayne Memorial Children’s Hospital. He tended to all the kids who were there, taking care of the new patients but always had his favorite of course. Sometimes he treated them to pizza when they were bored and sick of hospital food. He treated them to candy (those who could have it) and comforted the ones who had bad days and felt sick. 

Now and then, around holidays or special hospital events some of the locals would come in and drop off gifts and visit the kids. One of them, was a big, brooding tough guy named Bane. John had suspicion he was some kind of criminal given the leather jacket he wore with the words League of Shadows on the top of part of the jacket. He also carried a helmet with him when he came in but he was a total sweetheart and the kids loved him. 

Bane sometimes came in with his entire crew, bags full of presents on holidays, or if a couple of kids had birthdays all around the same time. Sometimes he came in alone and some of the healthier kids would climb all over him and he had no problem lifting them up, flipping them around and hearing the fits of giggles and excited shrieks. He never shied away from any of them, sick or injured. He would even let some of the kids wear his helmet letting them walk around and bump into walls as they laughed. John thought it was the cutest thing and he thought Bane was a sweet man…and hot. Bane was tall and huge and he was not bad in the face either. 

After a few months in between visits, Bane came by for a visit, checking in on the kids. He had brought some cookies for them and he sat in one of their rooms, all the kids clamoring in there to see Bane, wanting to see him and talk to him and play with him and of course have some cookies. One of the kids, who was there for asthma was excited the most, getting to try on Bane’s helmet as he laughed, flipping up the visor and running around with some of the other kids. 

Amidst the excitement the little boy began getting short of breath and Bane took off the helmet as he picked him up and brought him to John’s station. John stood up and took over, taking care of him. 

“He got excited.”

“Yeah, I told him about that.”

He shot the little boy a look as the boy looked unabashed.

“Can I still see your helmet?”

“Sure kid.”

Bane gave him the helmet again as John smiled at Bane.

“You haven’t been around in a while.”

“Been a little busy. I always try to come around…see them.”

“It’s very nice of you. A lot of people wouldn’t spare the time.”

Bane nodded, knowing he was right.

“I don’t see why. These kids are sweet.”

“They get excited when you come by. After you leave, they talk about it for weeks.”

Bane smiled a little. 

“What about you? This is your job. You like it?”

“I do. I love it. These kids light up my day.”

Bane smiled a bit as he saw John cross his arms a bit, wearing scrubs with little penguins on the top, his stethoscope around his neck, his name tag hanging on his pocket. 

“You ever get any time off from here?”

“A couple of days. Why?”

“Curious.”

John looked at Bane again, seeing him in all black, motorcycle boots, his leather jacket still on, his head usually bald but there was hints of hair growing back. He noticed a scar on his mouth but it took nothing away from him. He was still hot. Bane turned to look at him, catching John staring and John blushed as he looked away, clearing his throat.

“So..are you coming back soon?”

“Yeah. I’ll come back soon. Maybe sooner if…”

“If?”

“When’s your next day off?”

“Oh…”

John smiled a bit, biting his bottom lip as he looked away shyly.

“Uh on Friday.”

“Would you like to go out with me on Friday?”

Before John got to answer, he felt a ton of little eyes looking at them. They were looking up at them as one of the little girls there with a broken arm tugged on John’s scrubs and said,

“Say yes!”

John laughed as he looked back at Bane and said,

“I’m under pressure here. But yes.”

Bane grinned and said,

“Great. Can I have your number?”

“Yes.”

As they exchanged cell phone numbers, the kids watched them with glee, some of them giggling. Bane then got his helmet back and after saying bye to the kids, he looked at John and said,

“I’ll call you later.”

“Okay. Bye.”

Bane then left and once John was alone with the kids, they all ooo-ed him. 

“All of you get back to your own rooms!”

He said it with a laugh, the kids spreading out as they ran out back to their rooms in a fit of giggles.


	913. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Modern-AU - They both work at a local Farmers' Market, Evelyn selling her baked goods and flowers; Forrest representing Bondurant Brewery. Forrest sees Evie every week and would love to talk to her; She's really pretty and Forrest would like to get to know her. Forrest doesn't realize that Evie thinks he's cute too - she takes the initiative one slow afternoon, striking up a conversation with Forrest, by offering to share one of her pies.

Every weekend, when the weather was excellent, Evelyn made sure to set up at the local farmer’s market. She loved to go and hope to garner enough interest to one day open up her own shop. She did well enough though and often sold out of her pies and flowers before the end of the day.

Across from her table was Bondurant Brewery, an already established, yet growing brewery in town that was very popular. It was run by the three Bondurant brothers, two of them doing all the talking while one of them stayed more towards the back, just handing drinks forward when they were ordered.  
Evelyn knew Forrest, Howard and Jack. Howard had wandered over and gotten a piece of pie and when he brought it back to his brothers, he returned with Jack for another piece. When they came back, they brought Forrest but he didn’t say anything but thank you. Since then, Evelyn sort of harbored a crush on him, smiling at him when they made eye contact, saying hi to the other brothers and always setting aside pie for them. 

She wished that she could think of something to say, something to start a conversation with but she always came up blank and she felt embarrassed when she even thought of it. 

By the end of every farmer’s market, she would hang out at her booth as she packed up and waited for the Bondurants to arrive, already questioning her what flavor she had set aside for them. At the end of the day one weekend, Evelyn brought up a pie, setting it on the table just as Jack and Howard came over.

“Yes! What flavor is it?” Asked Jack.

“Peach.”

“Mmm…hey you know…that’s Forrest’s favorite.”

“Oh?”

She looked across to the Bondurant Brewery booth and saw Forrest closing up. She bit her lip as she said,

“But…he’s busy.”

“Sure is. Maybe you should bring him over a piece.” Suggested Howard, already cutting into it.

“O-okay…”

She cut a slice and set it on a small paper plate and placed a plastic fork beside it as she walked over to Forrest and took a deep breath as she said,

“Hi, there.”

Forrest looked up from what he was doing.

“Hi.”

“I uh…I have some pie set aside. Your brothers are digging into it now, but I saved you a piece, if you’re interested.”

He stood up straight and walked closer to her as she blushed a little and looked down as Forrest asked,

“What flavor?”

“Peach.”

“That’s my favorite.”

She smiled as she gave him the plate, Forrest picking up the fork as he took a bite. 

“Mmm…this is good.”

She smiled. 

“Thank you.”

He ate about half of the slice as he asked,

“You uh..you baked these?”

“Sure do. From scratch. And I grow my own flowers too.”

“They’re pretty.”

She smiled and was a bit surprised as she thought she saw a bit of pink on Forrest’s face.

By the time Forrest finished eating, they had made a little small talk and Evelyn was pleased. 

“So uh…what kind of pie are you making next week?”

“Well, I know you like peach but what else do you like?”

“Cherry.”

“I’ll set one aside just for you.”

The corner of Forrest’s mouth turned up a bit as he said,

“I look forward to it.”


	914. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: More CEO!verse please - The morning after the great night before! Breakfast together, half dressed (Evelyn in Forrest's large shirt; Forrest, just in his dress pants); the nuzzles and shy smiles; the not wanting to leave each others presence. Maybe they both call out of work in the morning (if it's not the weekend) and spend the day together.

The following morning, Evelyn woke up singing.

She hummed, getting out of bed, picking up Forrest’s shirt as she put it on and went to the kitchen, making breakfast.

It had been their first night together, their first wonderful, passionate, lovely night. 

Evelyn had been afraid that Forrest would change his mind, realize that he had made a mistake and leave, but he didn’t and he had shown Evelyn just how much he wanted to stay. 

Several times throughout the night in fact.

Evelyn made pancakes, bacon, toast, coffee, sighing to herself as she moved about the kitchen. It wasn’t long before Forrest joined her, wearing his pants and nothing else, a smile on his face, his hair sticking up and out as he rubbed his eye and saw Evelyn.

“Good morning, Evie.”

“Good morning, Forrest. I made breakfast. I figured pancakes and bacon would be fine.”

“That is. Coffee?”

“In the pot.”

Forrest poured himself a cup, then one for Evelyn.

“How do you take it?”

“Two teaspoons of sugar, a bit of milk, thank you.”

He made her coffee and then sat down at the table to eat breakfast as soon as Evelyn served it for him.

They ate, exchanging smiles at each other, nudging each other under the table with their feet, Evelyn giggling as Forrest smiled. When they finished, Forrest helped her bring in the dishes, his hands on her hips as he stood behind her, kissing her neck, hearing her laugh again.

They kissed again, knowing they had very little time before work as he sighed and said,

“For the first time ever, I don’t feel like going in.”

“Howard wouldn’t mind I’m sure…it would be the first time I called out.”

“Call out then. Let’s spend the day here.”

Evelyn blushed a little and said okay.

So Evelyn called Howard and told her she was out sick and spent the day with Forrest in her apartment. They watched T.V and kissed for hours. When they showered, they had another round and Evelyn blushed as she wrapped her towel around herself, her hair wet as she bit her lip as she got some sweatpants for Forrest to borrow while he hung out. 

They napped together, they ordered take out and sat on the couch to eat just enjoying their time together. When it got dark again, some kissing lead into touching and into sex again. 

When it was over again, Evelyn rested on Forrest’s chest, smiling, feeling Forrest’s hand combing through her hair.

“I should go home soon. I should get some sleep…and put some clothes on. I’ll have a mountain of work tomorrow.”

Evelyn sighed deeply as she said,

“I know. I just hate for this day to end. It was fun. Relaxing.”

“It was. But it’s not the last time we’ll do this.”

Evelyn smiled as she closed her eyes, enjoying the beating of Forrest’s heart under her ear.

After about an hour or so, just as the sun set, Forrest was dressed in his clothes again, though now wrinkled and his shirt smelling of Evelyn’s perfume, he was being walked to the door. Evelyn was in her robe, having given up Forrest’s shirt as she sighed and said,

“So…I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yes. We’ll have lunch together.”

“I can’t wait.”

They kissed good bye at her door, slow and lingering and when he pulled back, he sighed.

“Bye Evie.”

“Bye Forrest.”

She gave him one more look as he turned and left and Evelyn closed the door, locking it behind him and then sighing as she rested against it, still smiling, blushing a little as she thought of the best day off she ever had.

The fact that Forrest promised more only made her smile more.


	915. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: immortal arthur (demi god? vampire? weird science reason??) meets eames and they fall in love. arthur starts to woo eames and offers eames eternal life, arthur expects a dramatic reaction/fear. but they end up being inseparable.

Arthur had lived for hundreds and hundreds of years.

He had been turned in the Victorian era and since then, had lived a lonely, long life.

It wasn’t until more recent ages that Arthur had dared to venture out, to find a mate, a partner, a lover and he found that in Eames.

He could see Eames was just as lonely as he was. He first saw him sitting alone on a blanket in the park, watching the movie playing on the big screen while all around him were couples. Arthur had felt an immediate attachment to him, understanding the ache he seem to radiate. When Arthur joined him, Eames seemed surprised but pleased and they talked a little. 

Arthur had seen the movie before, so had Eames. They both liked it, lived around there and they talked and talked, bonding immediately.

When they napped, Arthur would listen to his heart beating and sigh softly to himself. This was his partner, he thought to himself. This was his soulmate, the other half of him, the one he waited centuries for. 

It didn’t take very long for Eames to fall in love with Arthur. It was the easiest thing he had ever done and Arthur felt the same. But as much as he loved him, he worried of a life he would steal him from should Arthur offer him eternal life. Eames spoke of a family in England, he spoke of a job he loved, of friends he spoke of highly. Arthur didn’t want to take anything away from him…that’s how much he loved him.

When the time was right, Arthur told him of him of what he was, of how long he lived. He thought there would be denial and fear on Eames’ part, but instead, as Eames always had, he touched Arthur’s face, marveling at the feel of his skin, warm because Arthur always fed before seeing Eames, but stronger than human skin. Arthur’s eyes were bright like stones of amber, mixed with honey, flecked with gold. Eames always thought they were haunting and beautiful. As he pressed his thumb against Arthur’s bottom lip, he pushed it down just a bit to see the tip of his elongated canine and he knew Arthur wasn’t lying. He never would anyway.

“I always thought something was different about you. You’re not like anyone I’ve ever known.”

Arthur smiled, tilting his head to Eames’ hand, sighing softly. Eames was always so warm.

“I want to give you a chance to live.”

“I only came alive when I met you.”

Arthur looked at him and saw there was no fear in Eames’ eyes, a smile on his face as his hand cupped Arthur’s face, his thumb rubbing softly against his cheek. 

“Are you sure?”

Eames nodded, only wanting to kiss him, to be closer to him so he did, Arthur wanting it just as much.

When he turned Eames that night, the ache and pain of being alone for all those years was suddenly gone and Arthur felt he could breathe. He held onto Eames, watching his human form die only to reawaken with a smile, as an immortal, always by his side.


	916. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: eames really, really gets off on arthur's first language and the accent that often appears when upset, super happy, or when he's feeling great sexual pleasure...

What everyone knew when they started working with Arthur, was that French was his first language.

His father was stationed in France where he met Arthur’s mother and after a few years, Arthur was born. He spent the first ten years of his life on a miltary base there and when his father was discharged, they moved to the United States. 

Arthur was devestated and he wanted to go back to France but until that moment came, he learned English. He picked it up pretty quick, though he always kept French on the back burner.

As he got older and developed a career in dreamshare, that little skill came in handy.

What everyone didn’t know, but what Eames did was that Arthur’s words sometimes had an accent of French on the end of them. When he flew into a rage, his English got a little mangled with his accent, when he was excited, he sometimes slipped a word of French in there too. 

When they started dating, Eames loved how when he touched Arthur just right, when he kissed a spot on his neck, the spot on his stomach, when he made him come, Arthur’s accent slipped out more. When he was teased just right, pushed right to that limit, he would even curse a little in French, gasping out sweet words that made Eames grin and want to keep doing whatever he was doing to make Arthur do it again.

He pointed that out to him once, after they had finished one evening and Arthur was panting, still recovering beside him. Eames turned and spooned him as he said,

“You babble in French sometimes.”

“Hm?”

“When you’re excited. When I do something right. You sometimes whine in French…you even say ‘mon dieu’ softly against my ear when I’m inside you.”

Eames perfectly imitated Arthur’s French accent when he said 'mon dieu’. Arthur smiled and turned a little, looking over his shoulder to look at Eames.

“I do?”

“Yes. I love it. It turns me on. You sound so sexy.”

Arthur grinned, his dimples showing up as he laughed a little.

“I didn’t know…”

“Please…never stop doing it.”

He gathered Arthur in his arms more, kissing his face, his neck, nuzzling him more as Arthur laughed.

“I won’t I promise, mon cher." 

Eames hummed as he kissed Arthur more, letting him turn to face him.

"Mmm…say more. Say more.”

“All ready for another round?”

“I will be if you keep that up.”

Arthur laughed again.


	917. Arthur/Eames, Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur and Evelyn are twins and Arthur made a vow not to date until Evelyn dates because dating has always been hard for her. Eames has a huge crush on Arthur and decides to set Evelyn up with his cousin, Forrest, who he sees as a boring stick-in-the-mud, but Evelyn and Forrest end up really liking each other.

Arthur and Evelyn were twins though now, no one could tell them apart considering Evelyn’s life style. Now they just looked like siblings. 

But they were close and Arthur supported Evelyn’s choices and was there for her all the way.

It was in fact because of his support, that he refused to date. 

Evelyn had a hard time not being shy as is, now she faced even more to get over and find someone who would like her for who she is. At work, Arthur was being wooed by his coworker, Eames who constantly asked Arthur out, only to be turned down every time. 

“Arthur, why won’t you go out with me?”

Arthur sighed, looking up from his desk. He was an architect, Eames one of the designers in his firm. They had gotten along well and it wasn’t that Arthur didn’t want to go out with Eames…he just worried about Evelyn.

“It’s not that I don’t want to.”

“Then?”

Arthur sighed deeply and looked at Eames as he lowered his voice.

“My sister can’t get a date and I’m trying to be supportive.”

“Oh…is that all? I have mates who-”

Arthur shook his head and gestured Eames closer. Eames stepped in and waited as Arthur explained further.

“Evelyn is trans. She’s also really shy and insecure about it. I mean, she’s always been shy but now she has more to worry about and though she’s comfortable and feels better this way, she’s not naive to think everyone will instantly be okay with it.”

“Ohhh….I see.”

Arthur nodded. Eames then thought for a moment and said,

“I know! My cousin. He’s a nice enough bloke, but he’s boring and kind of introverted.”

“Do you think if you tell him about Evelyn, he’d…be okay?”

“Yeah. Let me arrange everything.”

Eames smiled and Arthur saw the excitement in his eyes.

That following weekend, Arthur brought Evelyn out to a near by cafe where they met up with Eames and Forrest. Forrest looked just as introverted as Eames mentioned, similar to Eames looks wise and nervous. Evelyn was just as nervous and she worried and stressed the whole way there, Arthur smiling at her, promising her everything would go well.

Dinner was quiet, only small talk being exchanged between all of them. When dinner was over, they went for a walk, Eames and Arthur out in front, Forrest and Evelyn behind them. Arthur would look over his shoulder now and then, seeing them just walking, then gradually talking a little more, their conversation soft and low. It wasn’t until he saw Evelyn smile that he finally felt relaxed enough to enjoy his own date with Eames. He rested his head on his shoulder while Eames put his arm around him.

They got coffee later, the conversation going a bit easier now and by the end of the night, Evelyn was talking to Forrest much, much easier. Eames leaned closer to Arthur to ask him,

“Think they hit it off?”

Arthur nodded, glancing over at them before looking back at Eames.

“Yeah. I’m sorry I was such a boring date. I was so focused on Evie…”

Eames shook his head.

“No, it was great. I finally got to go out with you. Do you think we could do it again?”

“Uh..well…”

He looked at Evelyn and saw her bringing her hand to her mouth, laughing softly  as they each held cell phones in their hands, obviously exchanging phone numbers. Arthur smiled then, feeling relief as he looked at Eames again.

“I’d say so. Maybe next time it can just be us.”

“Great.”

After saying good night going their separate ways. Arthur asked his sister,

“So how did it go?”

“Wonderful. Forrest is such a sweet man…he was so kind and nervous like me. He asked me out again!”

Arthur smiled, glad to see things had worked out so well.


	918. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur/Eames Foster family. Arthur and Eames get more intimate than just kissing and have a conversation about whether to talk about their relationship to their family.

They were young and innocent with each other. 

It was nice. Eames had only known anger and hate growing up in his house, drunk parents who hated each other and hated him more, finally tearing them apart and sending Eames away. In his new home, Arthur’s parents were nice. They were also a couple still in love with each other and good to their children and rather than yelling, they sat down and talked. They accepted Eames with open arms, showed him affection and caring and giving him a good home.   
He appreciated it. He loved it, in fact and did his best not to screw anything up and have his new parents send him away. Although messing around with his foster brother might be the thing that fucked him over.

He knew he should stop - he wanted to in fact. He wished he could have platonic feelings for him, but he didn’t. He wanted Arthur, he couldn’t stop touching Arthur when they were alone together in Eames’ room, couldn’t stop kissing him, couldn’t stop himself. Arthur didn’t make things easier by responding to everything, wanting Eames just as much.

They discussed things in the middle of the night, half clothed, rutting against each other, whether or not they should advance and more often than not, they did. Hands explored, mouths explored and soon they were discussing if they should sleep with each other. 

“I kind of feel like that’s the last thing before we can never turn back.”

It was nearly two in the morning. They both had orgasms from blowing each other, Eames felt great and warm and he loved how Arthur looked - laying on his stomach, his hair tousled and everywhere, his face turned towards him, a bit of color visible on his cheeks from the little bit of light he got. Eames touched his face, stroking his hair back.

“I think we crossed that line ages ago.”

Arthur smiled, his eyes heavy.

“We should. I wouldn’t mind.”

“What about your parents?”

Arthur opened his eyes more then. He turned on his side as he said,

“Yeah…I don’t know about them. This is…this is complicated.”

“It is.”

“Can we just…can we just keep doing this?”

Eames nodded, taking his hand as they both lay on their sides, whispering to each other.

“I’m afraid of what they would do if they found out about us.”

“Me too.”

“We could finish high school…apply to the same colleges. Dorm together.”  
Eames smiled, liking that idea.

“Yeah…”

Arthur inched himself closer, slipping his arm under Eames’, over his side as he kissed him.

“We just have to be careful.”

“We’ve been so far.”

Arthur nodded.

“So…when should we…?”

It was left unspoken what Arthur was asking. Eames felt a little embarrassed but he smiled and said,

“Uh…tomorrow night I guess. I don’t have…stuff.”

Arthur nodded, understanding. 

“For now, let’s just…stay like this.”

Eames nodded, kissing him once more.

“Okay.”


	919. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: More A/E with Poe the German Shepherd! Eames comes by to pick Arthur up and rather than go out for dinner Arthur has prepared a picnic so Poe can come along as well. They walk to a park near by so Poe can romp around for a bit (he loves it when Eames throws a frisbee for him) before enjoy the spread Arthur has ready.

Arthur had spent all day cooking while Poe sat on the kitchen floor and watched.

Since Arthur moved back into his apartment, Eames had asked him out just twice. Not that he didn’t want to ask him out more, but he had a hectic schedule and was busy often. Arthur understood - it’s how they met after all.  
But for once, Eames had a day off and he wanted to take Arthur out and Arthur was all for it, but he a great idea. He wanted to make them a nice picnic and take Poe out and once he got started, he got excited and carried away. 

He made fried chicken, potato salad, cut up strawberries, made pigs in a blanket, a regular salad, packed bottles of water and put some wine in thermos. He wondered if he should make more, maybe less but he didn’t know what else to do. He looked at Poe as he said,

“What do you think boy? More food? Eames does like to eat…”

He gave Poe a mini hot dog as he decided what else to make and settled on making mini burger sliders and put all the fixings on the side. Once he was done, he was satisfied with that and began to pack everything away. As he did, there was someone at his door and Poe ran to it, his tail wagging excitedly as he waited for Arthur to open it. When Arthur finally joined him, he answered, seeing Eames on the other side.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

They kissed briefly and then Eames knelt down to pet and greet Poe. Once he stood back up, he smiled at Arthur and said,

“So what are we doing today?”

“I thought we’d go on a picnic. We can bring Poe too.”

“Great.”

He smiled as Arthur grabbed his leash, giving it to Eames as he went to the kitchen to grab everything else and leave.

At a near by park where Arthur often walked Poe, they spread out a blanket and settled down. Arthur began unpacking the basket once he set it down, getting out Poe’s travel bowl and filled it with water. Eames took the frisbee Arthur also packed and began to throw it for Poe while he waited. After a few tosses, he looked over at the blanket where Arthur was, seeing all the containers of food as he said,

“Wow, you went all out.”

Arthur smiled a little as he said,

“I didn’t know what to make so I figured a little everything would be safe.”

Eames grinned as Poe came running back, jamming the frisbee in his hand making Eames take it so he could throw it again. 

After they ate, Poe running over to beg for more and Arthur was prepared, giving him a few treats and a little leftover cooked hamburger meat, they all relaxed. Poe threw his feet up in the air to lay on his back while Eames lay on his back, his head on Arthur’s lap as he smiled, his aviators down over his eyes as he burped a bit, Arthur laughing.

“That was good.”

“I think Poe agrees.”

They hung out in the park for a while, finishing off the food, playing with Poe a bit more and once they sun went down, Poe rested beside them as they gazed up at the sky. Eames took Arthur’s hand as they lay there and Arthur smiled.  
When they had enough, they packed everything up and began to head back to Arthur’s apartment, the basket a lot lighter now that it was full of empty containers, Poe’s pace a little slower since he had an exciting day. 

“Do you want to come in for a while, have some coffee?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

Eames smiled as they went inside and Arthur made them coffee. They kissed for a while, lingering, wanting kisses that stopped and started just as suddenly. Eames sighed as he said,

“I’d ask to stay the night but I have an early shift tomorrow.”

“Shame…I’d ask you to stay.”

Eames groaned a little as he said,

“Well…maybe I will anyway if I’m asked I mean.”

Arthur grinned.

“Do you want to stay the night?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

Arthur smiled, putting his arms around him, pulling him closer as they leaned back on the couch.


	920. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Sequel to the ward John and knight Bane arranged marriage prompt? Talia's anger grows as Bane and John fall even more in love and excited they're getting married. Even her prisoner King Bruce isn't as against it as he was before, giving John his blessing. Bane and John remain blissfully unaware of Talia's anger.

Talia was furious. 

She had not expected Bane to love or adore or treasure the little bird she had given him but that was exactly what had happened.

She had done her best to secure a holy man to marry Bane and John, but she had done so in haste to frighten John, to render him afraid of Bane. But now it was back firing on her. When she saw Bane and John, she saw the smitten look on Bane’s face, how he cared for the little bird, catching him when he stumbled, holding his hand when they walked and when they spoke to each other, it was soft and as if they were alone in a room full of people. There was no fear in John’s eyes, just adoration and love when he looked at Bane. He touched his face softly, carefully, never caring about his battle scars.  
Talia put up a poite front when it came to Bane’s happiness but it was not how she planned things so she was furious.

In desperation, she went to visit the former King Bruce while he was held in his cell. She was brought to him while he was in his cell, unshackled but she was not afraid. She stood before him in her gown and crown and held her fists clenched at her sides as she said,

“Your ward is marrying my best warrior soon. The holy man is on his way.”

Bruce looked up at her as he smiled a bit.

“And?”

“And…and I’m sure you disapprove.”

Bruce chuckled.

“I saw my ward not too long ago-”

“How?”

“Nevermind how. But he asked for my blessing. He wants to marry your warrior…your Bane is it? He loves him. He loves Bane so much. He told me himself, feeling sad because he felt he was betraying me. But I told him, his love for Bane has nothing to do with me. His love didn’t destroy my kingdom and take my crown. You did.”

Talia narrowed her eyes at him.

“He felt relief when I told him this. And I told him I was glad he was happy considering all the misery he had before this. Bane makes him happy. Now they will be married and it’s all by your doing. You must be proud.”

Talia turned and left without another word, feeling as if Bruce was mocking her. 

She had dinner with Bane and his betrothed, seeing how they couldn’t stand to be apart from each other and sat side by side. It made Talia’s blood boil though Bane still talked to her, it felt like John was intruding on their moments. She smiled though, her eyes cutting across the little bird at Bane’s side, wishing she had snapped his neck and his wings and put his out of his misery instead of letting him cause hers.

“My queen, when do you think the holy man will arrive?”

Talia looked at Bane when he asked and she sighed softly.

“I’m not sure. Maybe in a few days. I sent for him already and received word he was on his way. You’re eager to get married I’m sure.”

Bane nodded as he looked at John adoringly. He then turned back to Talia and said,

“We would like it to be just us and Talia, if you would do me the honor of serving as our witness?”

Talia could have screamed from the rage. This was not at all how she planned things to go! She felt her jaw tighten for a moment as she smiled and said,

“For you, my darling anything.”

Bane bowed his head a bit as he returned to eating his meal, John doing the same, both completely unaware of the rage bubbling inside their queen.


	921. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Another sequel to the A/B/O marriage AU. So Arthur and Eames are finally happy together, but what happens when they meet Robert (another party maybe?). I will tell you what happens. Eames ignores him because he is so in love with Arthur and Robert can't stand it.

Arthur finally had it all.

He had the love of his husband, his friends, an education and he was as happy as  he had ever been. 

Now that he and Eames finally made their marriage official, they had a lot of catching up to. They spent a lot of time together, dinners, dates, events, parties. They made the house, their home, Eames returning to the master bedroom, sleeping next to his spouse - eventually his mate, his lover.   
Arthur had never felt better, having Eames talking to him, spending time with him, coming home to him. It was wonderful.

Now that they were a pair and going out together, Arthur, excited to be out with his husband, getting to dress up and hold onto his arm, look at him adoringly and know Eames was his. At one such event, Eames walked with Arthur on his arm, smiling at him, seeing him holding a glass of champagne, sipping slowly and cautiously. They had spoken of starting a family, but maybe after a year or so, after they got more time together. Arthur agreed with that, wanting as much time with Eames as he could get. 

They mingled and small talked and Arthur sighed a little as many of the other omegas, male and female all asked the inevitable baby question. He didn’t mind though. Just months ago, Arthur couldn’t even tell anyone when he was going to see his husband, let alone have a child with him. Eames would give a coy smile and say, 

“Eventually.”

It made Arthur smile.

During dinner, Eames sat beside Arthur, talking with him a little, making small talk with the other guests and when Eames leaned over to say something to Arthur, he noticed a familiar face at another table. It was Robert. 

Yes, his former flame, the one that ran when Eames became involved with Arthur and angered Eames so much he took it out on Arthur. All he did was just look at him and nodded his head as he put his arm around Arthur. Robert was the past, someone who he thought would occupy Arthur’s chair once - but now, now he was over it and he was glad he had been wrong. When dinner was over, he looked at Arthur, smiling at him when Arthur looked back at him as he softly asked,

“What?”

“Nothing. You’re beautiful.”

Arthur blushed slightly and leaned his head on Eames’ shoulder. 

For the rest of the party, Eames would glance up now and then, seeing Robert around but he seemed so…ordinary. He could also only look at him for moments at a time before getting distracted by Arthur again, being drawn in by his lovely spouse. 

When the night was over and Eames went to get their coats, he was greeted by Robert showing up seemingly out of nowhere.

“Hello Eames.”

“Hello, Robert. How are you?”

“I’m well. Who’s the pup?”

Eames looked over at Arthur, seeing him waiting.

“My husband, Arthur. You know, the one you ran off of because.”

Robert frowned.

“You got married, how was I supposed to stick around after that?”

Eames shrugged.

“It’s alright. I’m fine. I’m glad you left. It gave me a chance to get over you, fall in love with Arthur.”

Robert frowned, if possible, even harder. 

“I see.”

Eames gave him a smile as he pat the side of his arm and said,

“Excuse me. He’s waiting for me. It was good to see you again.”

He left Robert there and Eames returned to Arthur, giving him his coat as he helped him with it.

“Who was that?”

“Just an old friend. When we get home, we should break open a bottle of wine.”

Arthur smiled at him a little.

“You always want wine when you know I have no head for it.”

“That’s the point, my love.”

Arthur laughed and Eames put his arm around him as they left.


	922. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames flirts with Arthur because he knows it annoys Arthur, and Arthur reacts to Eames because he knows why and it drives him even more crazy. Until they get a job that goes on for months and they start to get know one another, and Eames starts to wish that he could flirt with Arthur without the other wanting to bash his head in. While Arthur starts dating Eames, without Eames realizing it, because he's efficient and Eames will figure it out, eventually.

Eames grinned as he saw Arthur roll his eyes for what had to be the hundredth time.

“They’ll fall out one day, love. From all that rolling.”

“Well then stop exasperating me.”

“You know I do it in jest.”

Arthur huffed and closed his eyes, mentally trying to ignore Eames, his hands spreading out an imaginary mess across his desk and he turned away, Eames laughing to himself.

Eames had flirted with Arthur each time they had a job together. He didn’t get to see him often, or for very long so the few day he had him, he loved getting under his skin. It was childish, he knew it, but it was easier to do that, then out right tell Arthur he liked him. He felt Arthur would take that far worse than some teasing.

Then, they were on a job that was going to last far longer than a few days. It was scheduled tentatively for months, everyone would get their hands in, everyone would be working. Eames happily bothered Arthur those first few days…but after a week, he had nothing left and he ended up talking to Arthur instead of annoying him. 

Arthur was wary of course, constantly ready to be bothered or poked or agitated in some way after that first week but Eames ended up being pleasant, enjoyable company even. 

“What’s with you?”

Eames shrugged.

“Lathering you up is only fun after so long, pet.”

Arthur was still unsure but thanked Eames for the coffee he brought him.  
Eames regretted his previous actions. He had taken the easy route out and now Arthur couldn’t stop looking at him with suspicion when all he wanted was Arthur to like him. He decided to keep on this angle, having lunch with him when they took breaks, assisting him in research, keeping him company when he was in between his own research, walking back with him to his hotel room, carrying Arthur’s bag for him.

Over time, Arthur stopped being so wary about him, the look of suspicion now gone from his face. Even while they worked, he found he liked having Eames around, listening to him point out problems in the plan or praising it when it was perfect. They would even have dinner together and after a night of working late in Eames’ hotel room, Arthur nodded off on his shoulder as they both sat on the love seat, the coffee table pulled over and filled with work. He woke up suddenly, unsure of how long he had been asleep and he realized Eames hadn’t moved at all. He let Arthur sleep and if Arthur had remained asleep for the rest of the night, he still would have stayed. After that, Arthur decided they were dating.

He wasn’t sure when he even started to like Eames in that way, but he realized he did and he could see that Eames felt the same way though he wouldn’t out right say it. Arthur smiled to himself, sighing, wondering just when Eames would catch up. They spent nearly every waking moment together already and they showed each other the most subtle of affection, they had every meal together and he had every heard their architect telling their extractor that “Arthur’s boyfriend” was out on the field, when the extractor asked for Eames. It was official to everyone…except Eames.

When the job was over and Arthur was packing up - for once not in a frantic rush, Eames came over to join him. His own bag was packed, but the way it bulged out made Arthur believe Eames jammed everything he owned into it without care. Arthur saw him coming in, holding his spare room key as he said,

“Are you almost done? The cab is going to be here any minute.”

“You called a cab?”

“Yeah, thought we could share it to the airport.”

Arthur smiled.

“Thanks, babe.”

“Anytime.”

He had taken to calling Eames his own set of nicknames and so far, Eames had yet to pick up on it. He went over after setting his bag down and started to help Arthur out, handing him what he had folded neatly already as Arthur asked,

“So, where are going now? i don’t have another job lined up yet.”

Eames shrugged.

“Not sure. I thought about going home, but we could go to your place for a bit. Maybe a holiday would be in order.”

“Oh, we could go on a nice vacation. Maybe the coast of Greece. Or maybe Nice?”

“I haven’t been to Nice in years.”

“Let’s go then.”

Eames nodded and Arthur watched as it started to dawn on him. He had to bite back laughter as Eames tilted his head a bit and looked at Arthur as he asked,

“When did we start planning holidays together?”

“It’s our first one.”

“When it become ‘us’, 'ours’, 'we’?" 

Arthur sighed, closing his suitcase as he zipped it up.

"It’s about time we caught up. Come on, the cab will be here soon. I’m done.”

Eames was still trying to process everything Arthur was telling him when Arthur leaned down, kissing Eames softly as he slipped his hand into Eames’.

“Babe, come on. You’ll make us miss our ride to the airport.”

Eames felt gobsmacked, but he stood up, grabbing his bag as he looked down at his and Arthur’s hand and followed him out the door.


	923. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian and anonymous: CEO verse: now we can't leave that last prompt hanging, can we? Evelyn takes one look at Forrest and know exactly where to go and what to buy. She brings him to a lingerie shop and plonks him down in the "husband" chair while she sorts out what she wants. Cue a very horny Forrest (who can't wait to see what Evie is getting) and saucy Evelyn more than happy to flirt outrageously.  
> =  
> ohmygosh sequel to the CEO verse post you just did plz? they find some sexy number for Evie and she wears it to work one day under her clothes and she tells Forrest that she needs to work late, and Forrest waits for her of course, has some work to catch up on himself anyways. Well into the evening, after everyone has gone home, Evie waits until Forrest has to use the bathroom to go into his office, strip off her clothes, and perch herself on his desk. he comes back and desk sex ensues!   
> =  
> Has there been CEO!verse Forrest/Evelyn desk sex yet??? 

Once Forrest made it clear what he’d like Evelyn to wear for him, she knew exactly where to go.

In the city, there was no shortage of fancy lingerie shops and one afternoon, she took Forrest with her to go shopping. She didn’t want to try anything on in the store, but she had no problem setting Forrest down in the designated “husband” chair while she brought him different things she had in mind.   
She chose fancy little camisole sets, some with little itty shorts, others with sheer, lacy panties, some just long babydoll style tops. All in different colors, some with floral patterns, some with bows, lace, rhinestones. She held them up to herself over her clothes as she asked,

“What do you think of this one?”

She could see some color in Forrest’s face but after a while, he forgot his embarrassment as Evelyn showed him different sets, some of which he liked, some of which didn’t really do much for him. When Evelyn showed him a black number, the camisole practically sheer with thin, fraile little straps, the shorts tiny with a little bow in the front, he touched the material and said,

“Soft.”

“It’s silk.”

“I like it.”

She asked him to hold it as she chose another - a white top with black lace across the top with matching, fitted boy shorts that had the same kind of lacing on the leg holes. 

Forrest paid for them, making Evelyn blush as she kissed his cheek, thanking him. 

The following work day, Evelyn decided to wear the black set, knowing Forrest liked that one the most and she put on a pencil skirt and professional button down shirt over it. She put a little more effort into her appearance that morning, doing up her hair and letting her tendrils fall naturally from her messy bun, she wore pearls and a little make up, putting on heels instead of flats, feeling sexy with the silk lingerie under her clothes. When she arrived to the office, Jack was there with Howard and he whistled a bit as he said,

“Evie, you look hot today.”

“What are you trying to say, that I’m not hot any other day?”

She smiled as she said it and Jack laughed and waved it off as Howard shook his head and went to his office. She got to work, feeling good, noticing the wanting stares from the messengers, delivery men, the Poland Springs guy. Getting compliments from the other women in the office, Jack’s secretary pouting at how beautiful and naturally effortless her hair looked, another intern telling her how much she loved her heels, a receptionist telling her she loved her skirt. It was a good day for her. But she waited for Forrest’s look the most.  
She did get to see him at lunch and he lit up when he saw her, telling her how lovely she looked.

“Is something planned tonight I should be aware of?”

“I just wanted to look nice for you. I have a little extra work tonight so I was wondering if you’d keep me company.”

“Gladly. We can order some take out.”

She smiled and never thought she’d look forward to staying at the office late.  
Long after Howard left and the building began to empty out, Forrest came to join her. She smiled as she saw he had the food already and he sat down at her desk as they started to eat while she worked.

The thing was, that it was just an excuse. She did have a bit of work, but nothing that would take all night. After they finished eating, Evelyn closed her up desk and stood up from her chair as she said,

“Forrest, come here for a second.”

He stood up from the borrow chair as he walked over to Evelyn’s side and she smiled, making him lean against her desk as she kissed him. Forrest kissed back, his hands settling on her hips as she said,

“I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh?”

She nodded as she stepped back and began undoing the buttons of her shirt, gradually revealing a bit of the camisole. Forrest instantly recognized it as he grinned a little.

“Evie…”

“Oh, I’m not done with you, Forrest Bondurant. Not by a long shot.”

She hiked up her skirt, revealing the fitted, tiny little boy shorts, her ass revealed at the bottom since the shorts only covered the top part of it. Forrest sighed when Evelyn turned around for him, showing him everything as he reached over to her, pulling her close, kissing her as he said,

“You’ve been wearing this all day?”

She nodded as she pulled loose his tie before working on the buttons of his shirt.

“And you were waiting for this moment?”

She nodded again, untucking his shirt.

“I kinda…had a fantasy that we would…you know…here. On my desk.”

Forrest licked his lips as he smiled, his own hands working on the back of Evelyn’s skirt, undoing the zipper and then pushing it down so she was just in the boy shorts.

“Why, Miss Evelyn…”

She smiled a little as she slipped her hands onto Forrest’s bare chest.

“Is that a yes?”

Forrest nodded, lifting her up as he turned before plopping her down on top of her desk.

“Yes.”


	924. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by dreamcreator01: I would love to see more SoldierBane! and Baker Robin! They are having lunch with Talia and Barsad, having a great time, until a group of punks sitting close by starts to mock Bane and Robin's relationship, making fun of the cute little baker. Bane sets them straight and later tells and shows Robin that he loves him no matter what others think of them.

After seeing each other for some time, Bane introduced John to Talia and Barsad, his best friend and his sister.

John was nervous to meet them both, knowing they were important to Bane so he did what he did best and brought a box of baked goods with him. He brought light fruit mousse tarts and French macaroons with him when Bane picked him and took him the cafe he was going to meet Barsad and Talia at. 

“You don’t have to bribe them.”

“It’s a nervous tick. I want them to like me. Especially them. He’s your best friend, she’s your sister.”

Bane just pet his shoulder.

When they got to the cafe, Barsad and Talia all but destroyed the box of goods he brought. Talia loved everything and she hummed and as she finished a macaroon, she looked at Bane.

“If you ever break up with him, I’m going to snap him up.”

John laughed a little, Barsad nudging her.

“Not if I get to him first.”

Talia laughed then and John blushed a bit as Bane shook his head.

They had lunch anyway, talking and laughing and John was pleased that Talia and Barsad were so welcoming of him. Once they finished eating, John began to notice some snickering and some laughter not from their table but from beside them. There were a couple of teenagers there being rude and snide and mocking John, making fun of him. It made John turn red and quiet for a bit, trying to ignore them but everyone noticed the change in him right away. Bane realized what was happening and Talia took his arm, trying to hold him in place as John pleaded with him,

“Please don’t, it’s not worth it.”

Talia agreed but Bane was furious. Barsad just looked at the group, trying to warn them silently but it was too late. Bane easily shook off Talia’s hold and pet John’s shoulder as he stood up, massive in height and frame, the teenagers quickly realized they made a mistake as their laughter immediately stopped and the moment Bane took a single step towards them, they all got up and ran out in fear. Bane was tempted to chase them, John could tell, so he took his hand and said,

“Come back. They’re gone, it’s okay.”

Bane sighed and relaxed, returning to the table to continue their lunch.  
That experience aside, it was a successful lunch. Bane walked John home, the both of them quiet for a bit before John said,

“I’m glad Talia and Barsad liked me. I was so worried they wouldn’t.”

“Yeah…listen, I’m sorry those kids were such dicks to you.”

John shrugged.

“It’s alright. Nothing I haven’t heard before.”

“I just wanted it to go so well…”

“It did. Bane, those jerky kids aside, it was still a good lunch. Your sister and your best friend like me. That’s all I care about. That and you liking me…”

“I don’t like you.”

John tilted his head a little, knowing Bane was teasing him. He often teased him like that, saying he didn’t like him, he really liked him.

“Oh?”

Bane held his hands.

“I love you.”

John wasn’t expecting that. He smiled. his dimples showing up as he said,

“Oh….I love you too…”

“No matter what anyone says about you or us…I love you.”

John couldn’t stop smiling, his face hurting as he leaned closer to Bane, holding onto him, feeling Bane kissing the top of his head, their hands seperating as John clung to him, feeling Bane envelope him in his embrace.


	925. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Wealthy socialite Mallorie Cobb is hosting a bachelor auction for charity. Arthur, her long suffering friend has promised he would go despite not really wanting to and having no interest. During the auction Mal encourages Arthur to bid on any number of the men on stage. Each time Arthur demurs until lot 528491, Eames, comes on stage...

Arthur thought if he got wasted, he would be able to tolerate this.

Mal or better known to upper society as Mallorie Cobb, had somehow convinced him to come to a bachelor auction. Well, “convinced” was a polite way to put it, she more or less twisted his arm, pestered him every moment of every day leading up to the event until he said yes, just to make her stop calling every hour on the hour. What was more annoying was that even Mal herself couldn’t call, she had her assistant call. Arthur was helpless really.

Now he stood at the bar downing glass after glass of champagne, hoping to get drunk before Mal found him but he had no such luck. She looked stunning in her off the should black evening gown, the sleeves long, the skirt touching the floor. It sparkled when she walked, her chestnut colored curls bunned at the side of her head, her diamond earrings in place. She looped her arm around Arthur’s as she said,

“There you are! Come on, the auction is about to start.”

“Mal, I’m not bidding on anyone.”

“It’s for a good cause! Besides, even if you don’t bid, you can drive up the cost.”

Arthur sighed as he was given a paddle with a number on it, Mal taking one in her free hand as she walked to the front of the stage. There was a bit of talking for a while before the auctioneer came out on stage and began the introductions, explaining the charity the money was being raised for and of course, their host, Mallorie Cobb. She bowed her head and after a round of applause, the auction started. 

Arthur had not drunk enough. Every man on stage was a ghoul and he sneered as Mal nudged him, telling him to rise up the price. Arthur usually raised his paddle after the first or second bid which did indeed, bring up the price. The fourth bachelor was actually Dom and Arthur looked at Mal as he said,

“Really? You let Dom do this?”

“It’s for a good cause.”

She looked smug and sure enough, he had immediate bids, a bit of a back and forth going on until someone won. Then there was Robert Fischer, a mutual of Mal and Dom’s who was good looking and he knew it. His bidding war went on longer than Dom’s and Arthur thought about joining in before Mal stopped him. Arthur looked at her and she said,

“Not him.”

Arthur didn’t know what she meant by that but he lowered his paddle, still feeling Mal’s hand on his arm. The auctioneer then said,

“And now, we have bachelor number five two eight, four nine one.”

The most handsome man Arthur had ever seen stepped out on stage and Arthur felt his jaw drop as Mal smiled at him and said,

“That one.”

Arthur closed his mouth and readied his paddle as the auctioneer started.

“We’ll start the bidding at one hundred.”

The war was instant. A flurry of paddles went up and kept going until the price was in the thousands. By then, it was left to Arthur and two other men and another woman. Mal kept spurring him on, encouraging him to keep bidding until one of the men dropped out. When it was down to Arthur and other man, Arthur was getting angry, casting angry looks at the rival bidder. In anger, Arthur held his paddle in the air as he said,

“Twenty-five thousand!”

“Twenty-seven thousand!”

“Thirty thousand!” Arthur shouted.

The man glared back as he said,

“Thirty-two thousand.”

“Thirty-five thousand.”

Mal squeezed his arm, seeing the man hesitate before he said,

“Thirty-six thousand.”

“Fifty thousand!”

The crowd was in awe and so was the man on stage, looking humbled and impressed. Mal squealed a little as the man gave up and Arthur won.

“Sold for fifty thousand!”

Arthur grinned, feeling proud as he saw his date. He also realized he spent fifty thousand dollars on a date. He blamed the copious amounts of champagne hitting him at the wrong moment. 

After he signed his check for the charity, Mal said,

“Eames, I’d like you to meet your date and my very best friend, Arthur. Arthur, this is Eames, my good friend whom I met in England some years back.”

“Hello, Arthur. It’s good to meet you.”

Arthur sighed a little, the accent immediately making him feel the fifty thousand was worth it. He went to shake his hand but Eames brought it to his mouth, kissing the top of his hand with those plump, kissable lips. Oh…yeah fifty thousand was so worth it.


	926. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by nerdwithapen: Sequel to the cellphone story: Eames discovers that he loves selfies and regularly sends them to the inception team for the lolz. Arthur gets special ones though. You can pick what special means here but can I have atleast on duckface selfie?

After joining everyone in the current century, Eames found he really loved his new phone. 

He loved all the little features and the games he could download, he loved that he could go on Google Earth and type in any coordinates and look anywhere in the world. He loved that he could download any coffee place app and find the closest coffee shop instead of guessing or trying to remember where one was.   
But he loved the camera the best.

He quickly learned all the features to his camera, the back facing camera, the lighting, the panoramic shot and he learned to love taking selfies. It appealed to his vanity - Eames knew he was a good looking man and now he could express it often.

With his fancy new phone and camera, he would often take pictures of everything and send them to everyone. Once on the street, he saw a cluster of cats at a store shop window so he took a picture and sent it to Yusuf. He would take pictures of his desserts and sent them to Ariadne. He would take pictures of ties and sleek cars and send them to Dom. But all his fun selfies, he sent to Arthur. 

He posed,  _a lot_. Peace signs, smiles, new haircuts, fresh shaves, new tattoos, new trainers, getting dressed up suits (that he had also taken pictures of along the way), all of those went to Arthur. When he felt like being silly, he would make faces and get into what they dubbed “ugly face wars” where he and Arthur would make ghastly faces and send them back and forth to each other, making each other laugh or respond in shock, asking each other how Eames made his eye seemingly vanish or how Arthur made that face since Arthur’s face seem to be made of putty from the way he contorted his features. 

Eames regretted not having such a high tech phone earlier. 

One night after he was done with a job, he sat in the mostly empty airport in Amsterdam as he texted Arthur. He was never sure of time zones anymore, everything seem to blend from days to nights in this business. 

_‘I just got done with a job. I don’t know what else to do’_

_'I’m in Berlin right now. You should come by, throw back a couple of steins with me :0)’_

_'That sounds like a plan’_

_'Did you shower? I bet you look like hell_.’

Eames decided to show him. He did feel a little tired, but he had time to shower and change his clothes before he checked out of his hotel room so he lifted up his baseball cap for better light and took a downward angle selfie, showing Arthur how good he looked despite it being two in the morning. He sent it to him as he waited for a response.

_'Okay but did you shower’_

_'I showered! What about you?’_

Arthur response, was one of him in bed. His hair was clearly wet, the white linens under him gave him an accent on the healthy glow he got when he was in Morocco. He was clearly topless if not altogether naked. He had a bit of puffed-up look on his face - knowing what he was doing.

_'Oh you did shower.’_

_'So you coming?’_

Eames took another selfie and sent it as a response. Arthur replied once he got it.

_'Ugh, you and that duck face….’_

Eames laughed and answered.

_'Yeah, I’m catching the first flight out. You going to come pick me up?’_

_'No, I’m in bed.’_

_'It’s just an hour.’_

_'If you get a flight right away and besides, I already told you, I’m in bed. Text me when you get here so I can tell you which hotel I’m in.’_

Eames sighed, already making his way to the ticket counter as he purchased a non stop flight to Berlin.

_'Alright fine. Prat.’_

_'You’ll thank me when you get here ;)’_

Eames just grinned as he checked the flight time and began making his way to the proper gate.


	927. Chapter 927

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tuck & Jon are dating - Jon is a posturing hot-head while Tuck is really mellow and avoids fights. This makes Jon think Tuck is a bad fighter & not as strong as him, not that he cares. At some point, to win an argument or to get what he wants, Jon playfully proposes they fight. Tuck is a trained CIA agent and proceeds to wipe the floor with Jon. And, I love Jon, but I want his failure public, like at the local gym. Idk what the ending should be. Maybe Tuck going "don't worry about my safety ;)"

Tuck and Jon were opposites in every way. 

Tuck was more slender, was more soft spoken, polite, dedicated to his job. Jon was broader, boisterous, rough around the edges and was more concerned with his life and his car and Tuck than he was with “a job”. But he got along alright.

They only met through a friend of a friend but despite being opposites in just about every way, they got along great and started a relationship. Tuck believed they were together only because he was more open minded and level headed where as Jon and avoided conflict and confrontation as to where Jon seem to go looking for it.

Because of this behavior, somewhere down the line, Jon began to think he could take Tuck. Sure, he worked for the CIA, so he said (Jon really believed that Tuck was more or less an office assistant or something equal to sitting behind a desk) but Jon began to believe that he could really take Tuck on.  
They were at the gym one day, just lifting some weights and talking, Jon felt his ego swelling as he saw he was curling more than Tuck.

“So uh…what do you do at the CIA to get those arms huh?”

Tuck saw what he meant and laughed.

“It’s better to lift with less weight and have more reps.”

“Yeah uh huh. You couldn’t do even the minimal amount of reps with mine.”

Tuck laughed it off but Jon kept going until Tuck racked his weight and said,

“You really think I can’t take you on don’t you?”

Jon wracked his own weights as he said,

“Nah, I wouldn’t say that.”

But his face said otherwise and Tuck let out a forced laugh as he said,

“Really?”

“Well…if you wanted to make a point, there is a ring right over there. You can prove me wrong.”

Tuck shook his head and laughed a bit.

“Let’s go then.”

They managed to get in the ring and there was a bit of a crowd forming as the two squared up. They had on just a bit of safety gears, feet and hand pads and Tuck held his guard up as he said,

“Don’t you worry about me, love. Just come at me with what you got.”

Jon, bouncing from one foot to another started to go towards Tuck, ready to dish out his best only to suddenly end up on his back.

He had no idea what happened. When he got back up, he tried again, throwing a punch and getting blocked effortlessly. In fact, the more he tried, the more Tuck seem to just dodge him or block him and at just the right moment, he would come at Jon full force and bring him down to the ring.

The crowd got bigger as time and time and again, Tuck would take Jon down easily, causally, Jon landing hard each time, the air getting knocked out of his lungs as he gasped only to get up and get angrier only to end up on his back or his face again and again. 

Towards the end, Jon now completely worked up and furious, felt his face red and sweaty as Tuck had his knee in his back, his arm pulled up behind him as Jon shouted and slapped his hand on the ring floor as he said,

“Okay! I give!”

Tuck let him go and helped him as the crowd began to disperse. Jon felt ashamed and couldn’t look up as Tuck handed him a towel. 

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Come on, let’s go.”

“Give me a second.”

He rubbed his shoulder a bit as Tuck sat with him and let Jon sulk a bit.

“Where’d you learn to do that?”

“I’m a trained C.I.A agent, what did you think I meant when I said that?”

“I just…I didn’t think you were trained like that.”

Tuck smiled a bit, sipping from his bottle of water. When he was done, he looked at Jon.

“You love to learn things the hard way. I’m sure this out of your system, so you want to get some dinner?”

“Yeah.”

Tuck stood up and pulled Jon up to his feet as they left. As embarrassed as Jon was, he saw Tuck in a whole new light.

He would also never fight with him again.


	928. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur is walking through London, doing some shopping while his entourage follows him from a distance, to keep him safe - Alfie's orders. A few Italian men start cat calling him and making lewd motions with their hands. Arthur is calm, amused even, when he asks "Do you have any idea who I am?" The men think he's acting brave, mock him further, & go on their way, only to wake up later that night in front of Alfie fucking Solomons, with Arthur on his lap ready to play judge, jury, & executioner

Arthur had asked Alfie for money to go into London. Alfie hadn’t really liked Arthur going alone so he assigned some men to go with him, much to Arthur’s dismay.

“Just three, love. They have to protect my treasure.”

He gave Arthur some money and Arthur pouted, looking down.

“I’m more then capable-”

“Amuse me.”

Arthur huffed but accepted it, knowing that even if he said no, Alfie would send them to trail him anyway.

So Arthur went to London, dressed in his tailor pants, oxford and waistcoat. He felt good, a little grown up and the guards stayed behind him pretty much the entire time. He was taking a break, lighting a cigarette when he heard,

“Hey, look at the pretty thing looking for something to put in his mouth.”

“I got something you can put in your mouth pretty boy.”

Arthur saw the group of men, one of them grabbing his dick as he gestured towards Arthur as they laughed and continued. He wanted to ignore it, laughing to himself as he shook his head. He stopped his guards from moving forward as Arthur smoked his cigarette, watching them continue you on and on, taunting him to do something so Arthur finished up and asked them,

“Do you know who I am?”

It brought out a rowdy laugh from the group of men and one of them responded.

“You can be my piccola cagna!”

Arthur thought for a moment as he tilted his head to the side and thought ‘Italian.’ They went on for a moment longer before they decided to leave, still laughing at their encounter as Arthur looked at one of his guards.

“Do you remember their faces?”

He only nodded.

It was later on that night when the group of Italians, five of them in total slowly began waking up, one by one. They were confused, in pain and concerned at their unfamiliar surroundings and one of them sat up on his knees, the ache in the back of his head causing his confusion as he looked at one of his friends and asked what happened.

“I can tell you what happened gentlemen.”

The ones who were conscious enough to hear the gravelly sound of Alfie’s voice, turned around and saw Alfie sitting not too far behind them, Arthur on his lap. The fear was instantaneous as they recognized Arthur and of course, Alfie. 

“I heard you were quite rude to my beloved here.”

“Mr. Solomons…we can explain.”

“There’s no need for explanation. You were lewd and abrasive and even when he did his best to warn you, to save your lives…you continued.”

“No, he’s lying we-”

“Said he could be your…what was it? My Italian pronunciation is rubbish.”

All five were now awake, afraid and Arthur smiled as he sat with Alfie, looking at them. 

None of them answered so Alfie leaned forward ever so slightly, minding Arthur as he said with just a bit more force,

“What was it?”

“Piccola cagna…” One of them mumbled. He then immediately pointed to his friend, saying it was he who had said it and an argument broke out between them.

Arthur looked at Alfie as he leaned closer to his ear, whispering something to him as Alfie said,

“You. The one who started this. The alpha of your little mongrel pack.”

He pointed at him with his cane, ending the argument.

“You’re dead. The rest of you…well the rest of you have learned a valuable lesson, haven’t you?”

Arthur stood up, Alfie taking his hand as they left the room, Alfie giving the order as the door slammed shut behind them, the bakers approaching the leader with a broad cutting knife.


	929. Arthur/Eames, Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I loved the Arthur and Evelyn as twins fic you wrote. Can you do Forrest's pov of Eames telling him about Evelyn and then the double date.

Forrest had always been wary of his cousin and his double talking, often underhanded methods. As much as he loved him, he knew that Eames often had ulterior motives.

He wasn’t at all surprised to meet with him for lunch one afternoon and Eames immediately said,

“I need a favor.”

Forrest didn’t even react. He kept cutting his steak as he asked,

“What do you need?”

“There’s this guy I work with and he’s beautiful and I’ve been dying for him to go out with me and when I asked him why he wouldn’t, he said he wanted to get his sister a date because she’s shy.”

Forrest shook his head.

“I’m not faking anything just so you-”

“She’s trans.”

“So?”

“Come on Forrest, you’re still unsure where you stand, you haven’t dated anyone in a thousand years and she’s Arthur’s twin.”

He started going through his phone as he showed Forrest a picture of Arthur. Forrest looked a bit interested and he hummed as he said,

“And…she’s his twin?”

Eames eagerly nodded.

The night of the date, Forrest felt nervous. Eames had been right, he hadn’t dated anyone since he was a teenager and he hadn’t really had an interest in seeing anyone either. Now he was going on a double date. When they met up with Arthur and Evelyn, Forrest felt more nervous…a lot more nervous. Evelyn was indeed Arthur’s twin, wearing jeans and a loose blouse with wedge shoes. Her hair was braided and over her shoulder and she looked just as nervous as Forrest felt. 

They had dinner and Forrest made attempts to talk to her. She spoke softly and had a hard time looking up at him, often worrying her lip. Forrest thought she was cute and he was actually really pleased he had done Eames this favor. 

After dinner, they went for a walk and Forrest got a chance to talk to her, practically alone.

“I’m glad we got this chance. It was…hard to talk in there.”

Evelyn nodded as she held her purse in front of her, Forrest with his hands in his jeans pocket. They started off with all the basic, getting-to-know-you questions, speaking softly back and forth to each other, now and then smiling nervously at each other. 

“I’m really glad that you agreed to this. My brother tried to get me to go out before but I was…nervous.”

“Me too. I haven’t been on a date in years. But this has been fun.”

“It was.”

They stopped for coffee and Forrest sat beside Evelyn as they continued talking, laughing a bit more, both of them feeling more relaxed with each other. 

“Can I call you some time?”

She nodded, getting her phone from her purse, Forrest getting his phone from his pockets as they exchanged numbers. They smiled at each other, Evelyn turning, her hand coming to her mouth as she laughed. They exchanged numbers and then Forrest asked,

“I know it’s jumping the gun a bit, but…can we go out again some time?”

“Yes.”

Evelyn lit up as she nodded and Forrest smiled back.

When they said good night, parting ways with each other, Eames asked him,

“How’d it go?”

“Great. She’s sweet…I asked her out again.”

“Well look at you! Getting a second date before the first one is over.”

He nudged Forrest, who bashfully looked down at the ground with a smile on his face.


	930. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: It's summer, Fourth of July weekend, and awful hot and humid. The AC is out but nothing will stop the boys from celebrating! Beer and a bbq! Who makes the amazing, super sekret, bbq sauce! Who is the designated "king of the Q"? Who sits back and hands out ice tea while watching the other work? Hot, hazy, low and lazy

Once it was July, the heat settled over the city - sweltering, uncomfortable, humid heat that made the distant streets look like they were melting, everyone cherished any passing breeze from open doors that blew out air conditioning and subways became saunas of garbage and rats and rank body odor. 

Wilee, having to work in Manhattan and living in Brooklyn hated the summer more than anything else in the world. Now and then he’d spoil himself and take a long, relaxing cab ride back home, but for the most part, he suffered taking the subway. Now that he was a lawyer, he had to look the part - not that his not for profit firm was strict on the dress code, they still liked him to not walk in wearing basketball shorts and singlets. Wilee mostly stuck to jeans and polos but once he was off the clock, he would change into a singlet undershirt and brave the subways.

Living with Bob was the best thing. He had a lot of room and because he was more concerned with Rocco’s well being rather than his own, once it got too hot, he had the air conditioning on all the time. Wilee loved it and could never wait to get home. They both worked frantic, crazy hours but they still made it work and Wilee was happy. 

Now that the fourth was coming up, Wilee had taken the time off, because even if Bob couldn’t get someone to cover his shift, he would still be around for Rocco. Bob mentioned that in the past few years, Rocco hadn’t really reacted well to fireworks. When Wilee got home the last day of work, he was surprised that Bob told him he got the weekend off too and they could hang out together.

“We should barbecue! Let’s have a nice cook out in the afternoon and just hang out all day and drink and just relax.”

Bob shrugged but looked interested.

“Alright. I think I have a grill somewhere. It’s kind of small though.”

“It’s just us. And Rocco.”

After some digging in the basement and finding the old red and black grill, they bought all the needed items and on the morning of July fourth, they got started. Rocco was excited, torn between who to follow. Bob had found some lawn chairs to put out on the lawn and was cleaning those up as well as the grill since Wilee booted him out of the kitchen. He had some sort of “super secret sauce” he needed to make for the marinade so Bob kept busy outside of the house. By the afternoon, the beers were chilled, the meat was marinaded and the grill was ready to go. Wilee took charge of the grill, putting some steaks and hot dogs on first. He appreciated that Bob had set up a small table right beside the grill where Wilee could set down plates and buns and condiments and tongs all while he cooked. 

Bob had a beer as he watched Wilee cook, playing with Rocco, handing Wilee a beer. When the first hot dog was done, it was cooled off and given to Rocco while they enjoyed some steaks, the burgers cooking slowly. 

“This is great.”

Wilee smiled, feeling proud as he took a sip of his beer.

“It’s the marinade.”

Bob agreed with him as Rocco waited for another hot dog. 

They ate and drank well into dusk, the sun going down, the neighborhood getting riled up and anxious to watch the fireworks that were already teasing the sky. 

“I never did this before.” Said Bob.

“It’s been forever for me.”

They sat in the lawn chairs, comfortable, though hot and sweaty. Rocco was on his back, paws up, trying to get his stomach cool. They had run the hose on some grass for him earlier and he had enjoyed that but now he was just comfortable and full. 

“I’m stuffed.” Mentioned WIlee.

“Me too. Worth it though.”

Bob rested his hand on his stomach as he let his other arm hang over the chair. Rocco was up the moment he heard the first distant pop and that was cue for Bob to stand up.

“Let’s go in. He’s gonna freak out otherwise.”

“You go ahead. I’ll clean up here.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, go on.”

Bob took Rocco inside as Wilee began to clean up, stacking the used plates together, setting the grilling tools on top as he shut the grill and was about to move it when Bob came back.

“What about Rocco?”

“He’s fine right now. Fireworks didn’t start yet.”

Wilee thanked him and Bob moved the grill as Wilee took the other stuff back inside the house.

Once it was dark out, Rocco bundled in his bed, his head covered up, Bob and Wilee sat by the window and watched the fireworks from inside.

“I always heard the fireworks in the city are amazing.”

Wilee nodded.

“Yeah, they are. If you’re in the right place.”

Bob nodded as he slowly reached across the couch and took Wilee’s hand. Wilee looked over at their hands and then back up at Bob as he smiled.

“I’m really happy. Thank you…for today, for getting the time off and doing this barbeque with me.”

“Anything for you.”

“Hey…kiss me.”

Bob leaned over, kissing Wilee just as he asked, the fireworks going off in the distance.


	931. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: More firefighter!Eames. So, Arthur said "Eames does like to eat" and it looks like Arthur likes to cook (maybe he is a chef?) and I'm pretty sure that sometimes he brings Eames his lunch and because Arthur is a nice guy he always makes a bit more food for Eames' colleagues so everybody at the fire station adores Arthur.

Before Arthur knew it, he had himself a boyfriend.

Poe loved Eames, which was good because Eames equally loved Poe. In fact, Arthur swore that Eames spent just as much time kissing hugging Poe as he did him. Not that he minded, Poe was his baby and it was good to have a significant other who cared about dogs just as much, who didn’t mind walking Poe at night, who fed him, who understood worried or health concerns.

But, Poe aside, they had a good relationship. Eames worked busy hours at the fire station and Arthur worried about him when he did have to go to work, but he knew Eames was good at his job and he was always careful. It’s why he did all that training. When Arthur did miss him though, he learned immediately that a fire house full of men will welcome you all the more if you have food with you. So that’s what Arthur did when he dropped by to visit.

The first time Arthur dropped by, he had brought Eames a special lunch…well more like a special dinner really. He had some things left over from his catering job and thought Eames would like it and after he walked in to give it to Eames, he was surrounded by a ton of hungry firefighters, going after Eames for having such a great meal. He took a lot of ribbing for that so the next time Arthur stopped by, he made sure he had enough for everyone.

“You don’t have to cook for those guys. They’re just giving me a hard time in jest.”

“Eames, I’m a caterer, I can cook for a hundred people without realizing it.”

Not that the other fire fighters weren’t grateful. They complimented Arthur on his cooking, telling him how good it was and that he was welcome there any time. 

That evening, after leaving everything in the community kitchen, Arthur sat with Eames in the bedroom like area. Sometimes the fire fighters stayed over night, depending on their shifts so there were several beds. Eames didn’t have to stay, but it was the only quiet place while the other guys ate and talked downstairs. Eames was finishing his sandwich as he said,

“You’re going to make me fat.”

Arthur laughed, handing him his bottle of water.

“I’m not forcing you to eat.”

Eames smiled as he took another bite.

“This is good. Even your sandwiches are good. The other guys look forward to all your visits.”

“I can imagine.”

Eames finished up as he took another drink of his water then sighed.

“So, I’m done in like two hours…you want to hang out?”

“The guys won’t mind?”

“Nah. Is Poe okay?”

“Yeah, he was fed and walked before I came here.”

He rested his head on Eames’ shoulder as he smiled and said,

“Are you off tomorrow?”

“Yeah. I was thinking we can go out tomorrow.”

“Do you want to spend the night?”

Eames grinned and leaned over, kissing him as Arthur laughed, bringing his hand to Eames’ face, sweeping off the crumbs as he then continued to kiss him. When Eames pulled back, he nodded.

“Yeah. Now I can’t wait to get out of here.”

Arthur smiled as he heard one of the guys shouting from downstairs.

“Yo, Eames you up there?”

Eames sighed as he pulled back from Arthur.

“Yeah, what?”

“You don’t want anymore of these sandwiches right?”

“Nah, go ahead!”

“Great because they’re gone!”

Eames laughed and shook his head as Arthur smiled and pulled him close again, kissing him more as they both heard,

“Thank you, Arthur!”

A choir of thanks floated up and Arthur pulled back, shaking his head before he answered,

“You’re welcome!”

He then looked at Eames.

“It’s impossible to make out here.”

“Yeah, it is. Oh well, let’s keep trying for two hours.”

They resumed kissing, falling back on one of the bed as Arthur giggled, putting his arms around Eames.


	932. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur riding Alfie for the firsr time and Alfie just cant take his eyes off of him.

When Arthur started to move slowly, shyly, Alfie groaned loudly.

He had never been on top before, Arthur was nervous and embarrassed to do so and he blushed furiously when Alfie brought it up . But now that he was there, Alfie was pleased - this was the best idea he ever had.

Arthur’s face was flushed, his eyes closed, his mouth open partcially as he felt Alfie sinking into him deeper than he ever had before. It took some coaxing from Alfie for him to sit up but he did eventually, pushing himself up, settling on his knees, Alfie’s cock sliding into him further.

“There’s a love…” Alfie’s voice is raspy and deep and it sends shivers down Arthur’s spine.

He could feel how nervous but willing Arthur. He’s not sure if he should bounce or roll his ass and he sits for a bit, pulsing around Alfie’s cock as he whimpered, biting his lip.

“What should I do?”

Alfie chuckled a bit, settling his hands on Arthur’s hips as he held him tightly and began to lift him up, just a bit and then eased him back down slowly. Arthur’s mouth fell open again as he moaned. Alfie kept going, setting the pace for him, letting him get a feel for it until Arthur began moving on his own. 

Alfie groaned, watching his boy moving easily, up and down, steadily, fluidly, his hands on Alfie’s chest for balance. He watches Arthur get lost, the feeling of riding Alfie as he pants, whining when it stops becoming enough and he moves a little faster.

“There you go…keep doing that…that’s my love…”

Arthur’s cries got louder, his head falling back as he kept going.

“Alfie…”

He whined desperately but kept going, more frantically than before, Alfie moaning, encouraging his boy and every word he said was fuel to Arthur’s fire. When Alfie touched him, taking his erection in his hand and moving just as quickly as Arthur was, he watched as his orgasm seem to hit him suddenly, catching him off guard as his eyes flew open and he came all over Alfie’s stomach and chest. He nearly collapsed, but Alfie held him, sitting up, turning him over on his back as he finished, thrusting hard and deep, listening to Arthur whine, feeling how loose and pliant he was, but he still gave soft, pleased moans.  

To his credit, he came quickly and with a low grunt and he slowly pulled out, spooning Arthur, smoothing his hair away from his face as he kissed his shoulder. 

“You were wonderful, love.”

Arthur still had some pink in his face, he hadn’t stopped blushing since he sat over Alfie’s naked lap. He licked his lips and answered him,

“Was it okay?”

His was voice was still soft and weak. Alfie held him tightly, his arm cradling his boy tightly, pulling him closer despite the mess between them.

“It was wonderful, like I said.”

Arthur smiled shyly and he shifted a little, his thighs sticking as he turned to face Alfie.

“When we do it again…can you be on top? I like it when you’re on top.”

“We’ll switch it up now and then.”

They kissed as Alfie held him tightly.

When Arthur started to move slowly, shyly, Alfie groaned loudly.

He had never been on top before, Arthur was nervous and embarrassed to do so and he blushed furiously when Alfie brought it up . But now that he was there, Alfie was pleased - this was the best idea he ever had.

Arthur’s face was flushed, his eyes closed, his mouth open partcially as he felt Alfie sinking into him deeper than he ever had before. It took some coaxing from Alfie for him to sit up but he did eventually, pushing himself up, settling on his knees, Alfie’s cock sliding into him further.

“There’s a love…” Alfie’s voice is raspy and deep and it sends shivers down Arthur’s spine.

He could feel how nervous but willing Arthur. He’s not sure if he should bounce or roll his ass and he sits for a bit, pulsing around Alfie’s cock as he whimpered, biting his lip.

“What should I do?”

Alfie chuckled a bit, settling his hands on Arthur’s hips as he held him tightly and began to lift him up, just a bit and then eased him back down slowly. Arthur’s mouth fell open again as he moaned. Alfie kept going, setting the pace for him, letting him get a feel for it until Arthur began moving on his own. 

Alfie groaned, watching his boy moving easily, up and down, steadily, fluidly, his hands on Alfie’s chest for balance. He watches Arthur get lost, the feeling of riding Alfie as he pants, whining when it stops becoming enough and he moves a little faster.

“There you go…keep doing that…that’s my love…”

Arthur’s cries got louder, his head falling back as he kept going.

“Alfie…”

He whined desperately but kept going, more frantically than before, Alfie moaning, encouraging his boy and every word he said was fuel to Arthur’s fire. When Alfie touched him, taking his erection in his hand and moving just as quickly as Arthur was, he watched as his orgasm seem to hit him suddenly, catching him off guard as his eyes flew open and he came all over Alfie’s stomach and chest. He nearly collapsed, but Alfie held him, sitting up, turning him over on his back as he finished, thrusting hard and deep, listening to Arthur whine, feeling how loose and pliant he was, but he still gave soft, pleased moans.  

To his credit, he came quickly and with a low grunt and he slowly pulled out, spooning Arthur, smoothing his hair away from his face as he kissed his shoulder. 

“You were wonderful, love.”

Arthur still had some pink in his face, he hadn’t stopped blushing since he sat over Alfie’s naked lap. He licked his lips and answered him,

“Was it okay?”

His was voice was still soft and weak. Alfie held him tightly, his arm cradling his boy tightly, pulling him closer despite the mess between them.

“It was wonderful, like I said.”

Arthur smiled shyly and he shifted a little, his thighs sticking as he turned to face Alfie.

“When we do it again…can you be on top? I like it when you’re on top.”

“We’ll switch it up now and then.”

They kissed as Alfie held him tightly.


	933. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Cont of the Nurse Blake/ Biker Bane story. On their date, Bane asked John how he got in to nursing. John tells him then asked how he got into motorbikes. Turns out Bane is just a big guy with an office job at Tate Energy who loves motorcycles and kids. The League of Shadows lets him combine the two as they are a bike group that does a lot for kids charities (and perform some intimidation when they know of a kid in an abusive situation).

“So…how did you get into nursing?”

It was a typical and basic question, the first one you usually ask someone on a date. John hadn’t minded and was actually anticipating this question. He set his fork down as he said,

“I always liked kids. I use to volunteer at Gotham’s orphanage all the time and when I was trying to figure out what I wanted to do with myself, everyone always told me I was a mother hen and was always tending to the kids and watching over them and taking care of them when they were sick so..it just seemed natural to be a pediatric nurse.”

“Is it ever tough?”

“Sometimes. When you have really sick kids and you spend lots of time with them and when you can’t do anything else…it hurts. It’s like you’re losing your own kid.”

Bane nodded, taking a sip of his drink.

It was their first date. Bane had worn jeans and thermal shirt with a black knit cap, John in some jeans and a hoodie. Their dinner was at a local diner, but it was nice and John wouldn’t have it any other way. John then asked him,

“What about you? Are you an actual biker?”

Bane smiled a little.

“I’m not a biker. I work at Tate Energy. The League of Shadows is just a motorcycle group and we’re all friends. They organize all the charity events at the hospital and all around the city. They’re good guys…they work in the courts too when abuse with kids happen and they need protectors. I’ve always had a soft spot for kids.”

John smiled at him, thinking it was endearing that Bane was just a big softie, despite his appearance.

“So you just ride for fun?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ve never been on a motorcycle before.”

“Maybe next time, I’ll take you on a ride around the city.”

“I’d love that.”

John smiled - looking forward to not only their next date but riding on a bike.

After dinner, they went for a walk to get some coffee and talked more there. Later on, Bane walked John to his door and at the stoop, John looked down shyly as he said,

“I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you for taking me out.”

“I had fun too. Can I take you out again some time?”

John nodded.

“Yeah. I’d like that.”

“When’s your next day off?”

“Oh…uh, not until next week.”

“Okay. Can I call you?”

“Yeah, always.”

Bane then seem to lean forward then stopped and backed away before changing his mind and leaning close to John and kissing his cheek. John bit his lip, feeling so incredibly shy as the corner of his mouth turned up, a single dimple appearing as Bane said,

“Good night.”

“Good night. Text me when you’re home.”

“I will.”

Bane gave him one more look, a smile tugging on his lips as he left and John went inside.


	934. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is stealing to pay his debts and go back home to his lover after a priest has put him in the right mindset.

Eames had always gotten himself into scrapes, troubles he could usually waltz out of or con his way out. Most times, he did alright but now and then, he was caught between a rock and hard place with not much option left. 

A job in Rio de Janeiro caused him to get a little reckless. He swore being domesticated made him a little lax in his skills and the next thing he knew, he was pinched for cheating in a gambling den. 

He was screwed but fortunate he was killed on the spot. Whatever he had on him was taken, including his passport. He had no real solid connections in Rio and he wanted to run, get the fuck out and back to Arthur who was waiting for him, but he couldn’t. He was being tailed, made sure he wouldn’t try to flee the country and Eames was pretty slippery but with no money, no support and eyes everywhere, he couldn’t get very far. Even his hotel room was a prison with guards outside the doors, in the lobby, in every stairwell and exit. 

He never regretted cheating more, only because it was keeping him from Arthur. Needing a kind word after a night of wandering, he ended up at a church. He had been due to go home that day and it was depressing he wasn’t on a plane at that moment. It was hot everywhere in Rio, even at night. The stars where out, the city was constantly humming with distant music and talking, but for Eames, it seemed like noise. He walked into the church to get relief from the constant thrum and sat down at the first pew, closest to the door. He was never one for religion, but he did find comfort in the idea that maybe someone was listening. He was there for a few minutes, thinking over his options, wondering if he should call someone to get him to wire the money.   
He hadn’t asked Arthur. 

When he did eventually talk to him from a payphone in a casino, he was unable to explain why he would be overdue in his return, unable to ask him for the money, but mostly afraid that they would somehow find out who Arthur was and hurt him. Arthur was upset, a little angry but he understood and said he’d wait.

Time seem to stand still, the church far more quiet than the streets when he heard someone settling beside him. It was a priest but he wasn’t there to kick him out. He began to speak and Eames didn’t understand, so the priest switched to English. He asked if he could offer comfort, advice, anything because Eames seemed so lost.

Not wanting to incriminate a holy man, Eames explained he had gone in over his head and he needed means to get out of it because he had someone waiting for him back home. The priest only told him,

“Do whatever is necessary. Short of killing, anything that would get you home to a loved one, is not wrong.”

Eames thought on that. He wouldn’t kill anyone, that would only bring more heat on him. But he could earn his way out. The very situation that got him neck deep in this would get him out. He had to earn his way out of the country the only way he could and that was steal.

He pick pocketed tourists, something he hadn’t done since he was a teenager but he found he hadn’t lost his touch. He hustled tables - black jack, craps, baccarat, poker in rival casinos but it seemed like it would ever be enough. For every day it took him to pay his enemies back, the interests kept going up. 

But one night he earned enough, a huge jackpot on a poker hand brought him to the last of it and he immediately left to pay his debt. He was angry it had taken him so long to win enough but he couldn’t draw attention to himself and get nicked again for cheating so he had to do it slowly, space it out, go to different casinos. When he made enough and took it to the boss who was holding him hostage, he was given his passport back and told to leave and never return.

Not that Eames had any plans to. 

He never thought the sight of an airport would give him so much relief. Even the whole process of getting on the plane seemed like a dream. He was worried and looked over his shoulder, sure that the gangsters would come back and tell him he was short and owed more and it would mean another month, another week, even another day which was already much too long. But once he was on and the plane took off, Eames breathed a sigh of relief.

Never would he had thought a priest’s word would get him back home and once in the sky, Eames gave a little nod and a silent word of thanks to the holy man before leaning back in his seat and anticipating his arrival home.


	935. Chapter 935

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Bronson/John- In exchange for a kiss, Bronson always behaves when he has a temporary guard. But one guard has started flirting with John. John hasn't noticed, but Bronson has. Bronson grabs him through the bars, but John stops him before he does any damage.

John knew he had made a mistake with Bronson, crossing the line like that, but now, his main concern was just keeping it a secret. 

It wasn’t easy though. Bronson constantly demanded compensation for good behavior and John was worried about not giving into his wants. He doubted very much that Bronson would actually say anything and he hadn’t threatened to do so, since it would mean John being fired and gone, but it was a lingering fear in John’s mind anyway. 

They carried on like normal except when John had to go on break or his shift would be over and the night guard would come in. John would gather his things, getting ready to go when Bronson leaned on the bars and demanded a kiss good bye. John gave it to him, every time when he was able to and it was starting to feel natural and normal.

One of the new guards who had been hired on as a night shift guard, was just a bit older than John himself, he was a good guy, well trained and knew well about Bronson. Bronson had told John he didn’t really like the new guy. 

“He ain’t you first off. Secondly, he’s just a cock.”

John laughed a bit as his shift started coming to an end.

“Sorry I can’t stay here twenty-four hours a day. I do have a life outside of this prison.”

“No, you don’t.”

John gave him a look as he checked his watch and Bronson said,

“Give us a kiss before you leave, love.”

John saw he did have the time and he approached his bars, minding his hands, kissing him softly. It was always nice, soft - things he didn’t expect from Bronson. He pulled back just in time when the new guard came in. 

“You’re here early.”

“Yeah, I had the time.”

He smiled when he looked at John and Bronson glared at him.

“Brought you coffee. Actual coffee, not that cafeteria bullshit we serve.”

John smiled a bit and accepted it.

“Thank you.”

Bronson breathed hard through his nose and John looked at him as he said,

“You be good. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The new guard scoffed.

“You talk to him like he’s your pet.”

“I’m just being polite.”

The new guard shrugged and Bronson’s fists clenched as he watched the new guy watch his John as he left.

It happened a few times again and again in front of Bronson. He would witness this new guy ogling John, flirting him in a ham-fisted manner but the oblivious John didn’t even notice. Bronson told him so.

“He likes you. The new guard.”

John shrugged. They were playing cards on the floor as they passed the time.

“He likes everyone.”

“No, he likes you. He wants you.”

John laughed.

“No, he doesn’t. You think that because you want me.”

Bronson grunted, not liking that John wasn’t listening. He looked up when he felt John looking at him and he asked,

“What?”

“Would you be jealous? If he did want me? What if I went out with him?”

Bronson’s jaw tightened a bit.

“You wouldn’t go.”

“But what if I did?”

“John…”

“I’m just curious. I don’t ask a lot of you but you ask plenty of me.”

Bronson sighed, knowing he had a point.

“I wouldn’t like it. S'not fair. He can leave with you. I’m here.”

“I thought you liked your hotel room.”

“I do. But I’d like it more if you were here with me.”

John looked back down at his cards.

When John’s shift was over, before the new guard came in, John kissed Bronson good bye and then stepped back.

“Be good.”

Bronson gave a low noise, acknowledging he heard him just as the new guard came in. He and John exchanged friendly talk and then the guard stepped in front of John, breaking Bronson’s view of him as he said,

“Hey listen, I was wondering if maybe you’d go out with me sometime.”

John was surprised and he was about to answer him when the guard let out a shocked gasp and he was suddenly pulled back and he was suddenly in Bronson’s grasp. His powerful forearm was pressed against the guard’s throat, his hand on his head as he glared at him in full rage. John was surprised. Of all the years he had been around Bronson, he never actually saw him act out in rage. He had heard all the stories, read all the reports, was warned several times over but he never saw him act out until now. 

“Charlie, let him go.”

Bronson looked at him as John spoke to him calmly, rationally. He kept his eyes on him and when they looked at each other, Bronson sighed and let the new guard go with a growl. 

The new guy gasped and sputtered, trying to regain himself as John looked at him and sighed.

“You alright?”

The guard nodded, his face red still, his hand against the wall as he braced himself against it. John looked back at Bronson and said,

“I asked you to be good.”

“I was.”

The next day, John found out the new guy had called out and was probably quitting. Word got around quickly that coming across Bronson had scared him off for good and John felt grateful that Bronson was known for his random acts of violence.

“John, he don’t scare you?”

John was getting himself some coffee in the break room before his shift.

“Not in the least.”

“Maybe he likes you?”

John shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee before answering.

“Whatever keeps me safe.”

The guys laughed and John went to start his shift.


	936. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur loves his job as an engineer but it keeps him very busy. Between his job and his shyness dating is difficult. This has never bothered him but it bothers his mother greatly. She worries that he will be alone one day. When Arthur finds out that his mom is seriously ill he hires out an out of work actor named Eames (Mal is a mutual friend?) to pretend to be his boyfriend for his mother's peace of mind. Eames thinks it's all a bit silly (until he hears about the mom) but any job in a storm.

Arthur had studied hard and worked hard as an engineer. He loved his job, it was challenging and interesting and never had a dull moment. He was always busy and tired and didn’t have too much of a social life. His closest friend was Mal, was the only person he ever called or talked to randomly and only because she understood that Arthur was busy.

He made weekly visits to his mom since she was older now and he liked to make sure she was taken care of since she was on her own. If she needed anything throughout the week, Arthur did his best to try and make it happen. Every time he did go visit though, his mom constantly asked if he was seeing anyone.

Arthur’s mom was very worried about her son. He hadn’t seen anyone socially since he was in high school and he hadn’t seen anyone now as an adult. She wanted him to be happy, she wanted him to be with someone and she was constantly worried he would end up alone. She told him so every time he said,

“No, mom, not seeing anyone. I’m too busy.”

She would sigh and frown and express her worries all over again.

Arthur understood she meant well but it was frustrating and bothersome that his mom was constantly meddling. It didn’t bother him that he was alone, never did, he was content in fact, his life felt fulfilled without someone but in his mother’s eyes, he was a cause for concern.

But then Arthur found out his mom was really sick and he knew that she would only get worse if she was worrying about him. He sat with Mal in a bar one night as they both had drinks and he caught her up, especially with his mom. 

“I don’t know what to do. She’s sick and she’s so worried about me being alone. I wish I could hire someone to be my boyfriend for show.”

Mal seem to perk up as she turned to him and said,

“I have a friend who’s an actor actually. You can pay him to be your boyfriend!”

“Mal, I was kidding.”

“It would be anytime you go see your mom! When she gets better, you guys can break up!”

“That’s absurd.”

“It would help your mom so much. And when you guys break up and she asks why, you can tell her you were just too busy to have a relationship! That way she could see you know what you’re talking about!”

Arthur seem to consider it and he took a drink before he answered.

“Okay.”

Mal arranged for Arthur to meet her actor friend, Eames. He was an out of work actor who did a lot of stage shows and was trying to break into film and was constantly auditioning. When Mal told him the situation with Arthur, he laughed, thinking it was absurd but a paycheck was a paycheck and he agreed. 

Eames met with Arthur once, just to know what he was like, to ask him some questions and to ask for how long they would be “dating.”

“Just for a month or so. Not every day either, just twice or three times.”

“Paycheck each time?”

Arthur nodded and Eames agreed to the terms. Their first outing, Arthur picked Eames up and they went to see Arthur’s mom. He had dressed for the part and brought flowers and Arthur smiled at the touch. When they ended up at a hospital, Eames looked at Arthur and said,

“You didn’t say your mum was in the hospital.”

“Yeah, she’s sick that’s why I’m doing this. I don’t actually know anyone to date and she’s worried about. When she sees I’m dating someone, I’m hoping it’ll lift her spirits so she gets better faster.”

“Oh…that’s why you only said a few times this month.”

Arthur nodded.

“I only usually see her on a weekends.”

Once they got to her hospital room, Arthur brought Eames in, holding his hand and watched as his mother lit up. He handed her the flowers as he said,

“It’s lovely to finally meet you Mrs. Cohen. Arthur had spoken glowingly of you.”

“Oh my, Arthur, he’s lovely! And English!”

Eames laughed as Arthur smiled, loving to see his mother so happy. They sat down and Arthur’s mother asked Eames,

“So how long have you two been seeing each other?”

“Just a week. Well we’ve known each other longer than that, but we only recently decided to date.”

“Arthur you always said you didn’t have time to meet anyone.”

Arthur sighed.

“I didn’t, but I knew Eames from the firm. He always flirted with me and I guess he got under my skin.”

“Yeah, finally.” Eames quipped.

Arthur’s mother laughed. She asked more questions, Eames answering them all with a familiarity that surprised Arthur. By the end of the visit, he felt like he and Eames really were dating. They said good bye to Arthur’s mother, Eames taking Arthur’s hand as they left and as they walked towards the elevator, Arthur smiled.

“She looked so much better. Who would have thought that would have helped so much.”

“Mum’s are like that. She seemed pleased.”

“She was. And you were very good.”

“It’s what I do.”

At that moment, Arthur realized he was still holding Eames’ hand and he let go, embarrassed.

The next visit went just as well, Arthur’s mother was better by then and she had gotten word she could go home soon. Arthur promised he would see her at home when she got back and she offered to make dinner for the two of them. 

“What would you like Eames? Are you allergic to anything?”

“Anything would be delightful, Mrs. Cohen. I’m not fussy with food.”

She smiled looking forward to it.

After she got home from the hospital, and the dinner that was the end of the month. Arthur was almost afraid that if he and Eames broke up now it would be detrimental to her health and he told Eames.

“Do you think you could spare maybe one more outing? She’s so happy.”

They few times they met up and talked, Arthur found he really liked Eames as person. He loved how great he was to his mother and how helpful and thoughtful he was. Eames in return really liked Arthur. They had some in common and even when Arthur dropped off his check for the outings, they would hang out and talk for a bit. Eames smiled and said,

“Yeah. For your mum’s sake. She seems happier knowing we’re dating.”

“I know I can’t keep this up forever but at least for a little while, I can.”

Eames agreed.

“You want to get some coffee?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Arthur drove from his mother’s house and he glanced over at Eames, smiling a bit when he saw Eames looking back at him.


	937. Max/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by hardygentleman: After the events of Max Max Fury Road, Max takes a motor vehicle and goes out to desert. While Max is on the road, he sees a half naked man being chased by two vehicles. The man is circle by the two vehicles. The man is ready to fight the group of men, but Max comes to the rescue. The half naked man tells Max the group of men wanted him as a sex slave. The half naked man name is Arthur

The celebration and the Citadel were soon far behind Max.

He knew he couldn’t stay - it was not his place. So he took a rig and got out of there after casting one more look back.

He drove for miles, supply in the back of the cab, past Gastown and just went onward.

It was quiet and he was alone again but it was best this way. He stopped when he was tired, ate now and then but for the most part, he drove. 

It was about seven days after he left the Citadel that he saw something that caught his eye in the distance. He turned off the road and raced towards what he saw and what he saw wasn’t too surprising though it was upsetting nonetheless. 

Buzzards. Their heavily armored cars and their wrapped faces, territorial savages that destroyed anyone who wandered into their land. The person they were chasing was half naked, distraught but still angry, doing what he could to evade capture and death.

Max drove along side the first Buzzard car, its heavily grating sounding engine in immediate pursuit and Max was grateful it was only two of them. When he got rid of them, he turned back around and found the half naked person. now sitting, exhausted and filthy. Max pulled up beside him and got out of the rig, water in hand as he saw him, this boy who had a young face. He was dressed like one of the wives, linen pants that one of the legs had been ripped off and that was it. He was barefoot, his hands bloody, the mark of bindings around his wrists. He looked up at Max, too tired to fight any longer but Max posed no threat. He reached out and gave him the pouch of water he carried with him and the boy was hesitant but he took it and drank. 

When he was finished, he gave the pouch back.

“Thank you.”

“Do…you need help?”

The nodded and Max watched him stand up on his own, his legs shaking and he nearly collapsed until Max caught him. He helped him to the rig, giving him a boost up to the passenger seat and when he was settled, Max got into his own side and drove.

It was quiet for a while and Max realized it was because the boy was asleep, so he drove and only stopped when it was night and he was tired. He got into the back of the rig, letting the boy sleep in the front but in the middle of the night, he woke up when the boy did, seeing him looking around and then behind him where Max was.

“Sorry. Did I wake you?”

Max shook his head.

“I passed out. I was exhausted.”

Max nodded in understanding.

“So…what where you doing? In the middle of the Buzzard’s territory.”

“I was traded to them. As a slave. But I ran and they were trying to get me back.”

“You fought.”

He gestured to the boy’s battered hands, the ligature markings on his wrists. The boy nodded, looking at his wounds before he looked at Max.

“What’s your name?” Max asked him.

“Arthur.”

Max nodded again and he was quiet again and looked down only to look back up to see Arthur was looking at him, waiting for him to respond. So he did.

“Max.”

“Max…thank you. For helping me.”

Max nodded again before leaning back on the seat, his arms crossing over his stomach as he closed his eyes, listening to Arthur move about before he climbed over to the back of the cab and settled beside Max. Max watched and then he let Arthur rest his head on his shoulder as he sighed and slowly began to relax. So Max did the same, closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	938. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Forrest isn't as attatched to baby River as Evelyn is, but when River takes his first steps towards him, Forrest is all 'thats my boy!'

Since River came to live with Evelyn, Forrest wasn’t at all put off by the baby, but he wasn’t very attached. He mostly watched over him while Evelyn cooked or did a wash, now and then to make him stop crying, he’d pick him up and hold him, bounce him on his knee a little or rock him back to sleep.

Evelyn wished Forrest felt more for the baby, but she understood why. Forrest had already raised his brothers and he wasn’t fond of doing it again. At least not when it happened. There were many upset nights that Evelyn would make a meal for them, then leave Forrest to eat alone while she tended to river, or when they were trying to be intimate with each other, River would wake up and cry and that would be that. Evelyn was often tired and worn out from watching a baby all day and Forrest would just shrug. What else could he do?

One afternoon, Forrest was watching over River while Evelyn cooked. By now, he was a lot bigger, crawling about and getting into mischief so Forrest had to keep an ever vigilant eye on the boy. He was sitting in the rocking chair Evelyn used to rock River back to sleep while River was playing on an outspread blanket on the floor. He was darning one of River’s tiny socks, Evelyn had asked him as a favor while she cooked so while he did that, he kept an eye on the boy. He was almost done when he saw River pulling himself up by the end of the couch, his little legs wobbly. Forrest stopped and watched him, wondering if he was going to walk. 

Evelyn was coming back in, saying something but stopped when Forrest held his hand up to halt her words. She only wondered what happened for a second and then gasped as she saw River starting to let go of the couch and took his first wobbly step. She smiled proudly and Forrest stood up, leaving the darning on the chair as he said,

“Come on River…come on…”

The baby waved his arms wildly and then took another step, then another, quick, short steps right towards Forrest. Forrest smiled and caught him just as he fell into his hands and he hoisted him up in the air as he laughed.

“That’s my boy! Takin his first steps for his daddy!”

Meanwhile, Evelyn had watched the whole thing and heard Forrest’s words and she approached them, dishtowel still in her hand as she said,

“I’m so proud of you, River! You walked! Right to your daddy!”

River squealed, his arms flapping excitedly as Forrest looked at Evelyn. 

“I’m proud of him.”

“I was…scared.”

“I wouldn’t have let him get hurt.”

“No, not that. I know that. I thought maybe…you didn’t want River around.”

Forrest reached out for her, taking her hand.

“He’s our boy, Evie. You found him but you’re my lady so we’re a family.”

Evelyn smiled, looking down shyly as she said,

“Dinner’s almost done.”

“Can’t wait.”

He leaned over, kissing her cheek as she went back to the kitchen and Forrest set River back down on the blanket and continued watching him, though now it was more of a handful since River began getting up and trying to walk more. Eventually, Forrest gave up and stood up, helping River walk, holding his hands as they made their way around the living room.


	939. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by hardygentleman: Prison Nurse AU: It's been a couple of months since Eames moved in with Arthur after being released from prison. There relationship is strong, and Eames has a job of his own. ^.^

Eames was free and he was determined to stay that way.

Arthur made it easy, taking him to his parole appointments, making good dinners, letting him sleep and helping him find a job and taking him to his interviews. When he finally did get a job, it was a huge celebration for the both of them.

For weeks, Eames had been searching for work and he was afraid he’d never find anything worth while considering his record. But then the garage he applied at called him back and he had a job.

He worked long hours, going in early in the morning and then Arthur picking him up in the late afternoon. He liked it though, he got to keep busy, he made a good paycheck and when he was tired, he got to go home. Arthur picked him up and dropped him off every day, right before he went to work himself. Now that Eames was out, Arthur stopped being a prison nurse - Eames was terrified someone on the inside would try to get back at him through Arthur so he begged Arthur to get out of there, so he did. He got morning shifts at the near by hospital and it worked out with their schedules.

Eames loved Arthur and everything he did for him, grateful when Arthur still made dinner after being on his feet all morning, grateful that they would still have sex quite frequently despite them being tired but still wanting each other. They were happy together, tired but happy.

When they got home one night, Arthur yawned, having a long day. He took off his coat and said,

“I’ll make dinner. What do you feel like?”

Eames took off his own coat as he said,

“Don’t make dinner. Let’s order something and relax. I’m off tomorrow.”

Arthur smiled and said,

“Pizza is okay. I’ll go shower.”

Eames nodded and picked up the phone as Arthur went to shower.

Clean, comfortable and now full, the empty pizza box sitting on the coffee table in front of them, Arthur was half asleep as he laid on top of Eames, the both of them holding onto each other while the T.V was on. Eames yawned as he touched Arthur’s damp curls and said,

“Hey, you want to go to bed?”

Arthur nodded, rubbing his eye a bit as he said,

“You want to mess around?”

Eames smiled a bit.

“Aren’t you tired?”

“Never for you.”

Eames laughed a little.

“Okay, let’s go.”

They shut off the T.V and went to bed and after a slow, lazy session, Arthur lay on his side, his eyes closed as he smiled, feeling Eames’ hand on his side.

“You’re amazing.”

Arthur continued smiling as he inched closer, tucking his head under Eames’ chin.

“I should say that about you.”

“Nah…you’re the one who does everything for me. When I’m done with my parole, we should go on holiday.”

“I’d like that.”

“I’ll make it happen. I’ll save up and we’ll go…”

Arthur put his arm over him, kissing his throat.

“I can’t wait.”


	940. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Arthur spends more and more time at the bakery and he really is brilliant and Alfie wants him even more but he knows Arthur is not an easy one.

Any time Alfie got news from the bakery, it usually entailed a little news on Arthur as well.

Seems the young boy was making headway along the bakery, streamlining it, organizing it, making it more productive. Alfie was impressed.

When he went down there himself, he wasn’t at all surprised to see Arthur walking, checking on everything personally. Alfie would chat with him now and then, getting updates from him rather than his father and while the boy seemed nervous at first, once the talk got to business, he was forward and opinionated. 

If Alfie said something that could be corrected, Arthur would. Alfie knew most people would never dare, even his most loyal of connections and employees wouldn’t dare contradict him. But Arthur had no problem doing so and Alfie quite enjoyed that.

As Arthur explained costs and numbers to him, Alfie looked at him, a bit of a grin on his face.

“Look at you, explaining things to me like I don’t know my own fuckin business.”

Arthur stopped and for a moment he was afraid, but then he said,

“You do, but that doesn’t mean you can’t learn more.”

Alfie laughed then licked his lips.

“You’re a tough little shit aren’t you?”

“You can’t fear to someone like you.”

“I’m not an animal, pet. I won’t bite.”

Arthur blushed a little and turned to hide it as he said,

“No, you’ll maul.”

Alfie chuckled a little. 

Once Alfie was done going through his bakery and Arthur was walking him out, Alfie looked at him and said,

“I want to see you from now on, not your dad.”

“But my father-”

“He’s busy elsewhere. I didn’t see him at all today. I saw you. I didn’t get nearly a thorough report from him, I got it from you. So he’s busy elsewhere that’s fine. He’s got good connections which is I won’t get rid of him. But you…you belong here.”

Arthur nodded and didn’t look away.

“So you’ll see me, once a week.”

“Where? At the same restaurant?”

“Maybe. We’ll discuss it at another time. You be good, pet. Take care of my business. I’ll see you in a week.”

He pinched Arthur’s cheek in a sweet gesture that made Arthur blush but he cleared his throat and looked irritated instead. That just made Alfie smile even more.


	941. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by hardygentleman: Bob and Wilee are on the couch watching a movie. Wille eventually falls asleep on Bob's shoulder. Bob carries Wille to his bed. As Bob lays Wille on his bed, Wille tells Bob to stay with him in bed. One things leads to another. ;)

It was one of those rare, perfect, boring evenings that Wilee and Bob rarely got.

Between Wilee working in Manhattan all day and then coming home and working on cases while Bob pulled late night shifts at Marv’s bar, there were few evening where the two of them could just hang out and do nothing.   
Wilee lived for those nights. They liked being with each other, hanging out, having dinner, talking. It was like having a roommate that you kissed and fooled around with now and then. Wilee liked Bob a lot, he was sweet and thoughtful and of course insanely good looking. But the had picked an awful time to start a relationship. 

Somehow, they made it work and Wilee was okay with the pace. He still had a lot of stuff to sort out in his mind about himself though he had made peace with the fact that he was very okay with dating Bob. Bob himself didn’t seem to mind anything, didn’t even seem to mind dating Wilee. Rocco seem to be in the forefront of his concerns. 

That night, they were watching a movie, Rocco on Bob’s lap, sound asleep, his puppy snores getting louder as he turned on his back and kicked his feet in the air. Wilee had nodded off on his shoulder and Bob was feeling pretty tired himself. He shut off the T.V and then pet Rocco, telling him to get up and the pup did though he grunted and huffed about it as Bob stood up. He pet his head and though he was usually against him sleeping on the couch, considering he had a bed, he was too tired to try and shoo him off.

“Good night, boy. Don’t get use to that.”

Rocco looked up at him as if to say ‘yeah right’ and Bob sighed as he tried to rouse Wilee. He yawned and said,

“What time is it?”

“Midnight. Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Wilee yawned and turned a bit, waving Bob off.

“I’m comfortable here.”

“Yeah, you and Rocco. Come on.”

He helped Wilee up and then carried him to bed, Wilee laughing as he said,

“Thanks.”

Bob grunted a bit and brought Wilee to bed, lowering him down onto it. They shared a bed, it was big and Bob had hardly spent time in before, just a handful of hours and then he was up and out. But now, with Wilee, he started to find he liked spending time there. He felt Wilee turn on his side and then reached out for him as he said,

“Where you going?”

“Nowhere. I was gonna just lay down.”

Wilee turned back and pulled Bob closer to him, kissing him and that was one of the things Bob learned he liked to do. Just spend what felt like hours kissing Wilee. It felt so natural and relaxing and God knows Bob needed to relax. They kept going, kissing more, more profoundly and without much thought, they began to shed clothing. Wilee kept his hand on the back of Bob’s neck, pulling him closer each time, their breathing a little frantic. They knew what was happening, what was coming and they pulled back to look at each other as Wilee said,

“I’ve never done this before. With another guy I mean…”

Bob laughed a bit.

“Me either.”

“Do we…should…I mean…I know basic stuff…”

Bob kissed him to keep him quiet for a moment, to let him calm down and when he pulled back, he said,

“We can figure it out.”

Wilee nodded, feeling a little nervous, a little overwhelmed, a little excited.   
There was some fumbling, some laughter, some discomfort, some pain. But it wasn’t all bad. It took a few tries to start, Wilee thought of giving up but when it happened, he gasped and did his best to relax, feeling Bob easing inside him. He stopped now and then, panting hard, his brow wet with perspiration and Wilee could see it was agony for him to stop, especially half way. But he did and he asked Wilee if he wanted to keep going or if he wanted to stop. Wilee wanted more so he breathed deeply, trying his best to focus on something else other than the deep, burning ache of Bob stretching him open.

When he flush against him, Wilee was panting furiously, groaning as he said,

“Fuck…I can’t believe…”

Bob kissed him again, urging him to relax and Wilee did. It took a couple of tries and restarts to get a rhythm going. Wilee founding it endearing that Bob got frustrated, not getting a good enough motion going to get them both off and he would curse under his breath.

“I’m a grown man…I should get this by now…”

Wilee smiled, kissing him as he said,

“We’re like teenagers.”

Bob just grunted in response and kept moving but once they found that pattern and moved at the same time, it got good. Wilee moaned deeply, cursing softly as he held on, turning his face against Bob’s neck, hearing him groan and pant.

When he came, Wilee was shocked. It happened so fast, so suddenly and he really regretted his teenagers comment considering he just shot his load like one. He felt grateful when Bob follow him a moment later and he struggled to breathe again, his head hanging down against Wilee’s shoulder.

“Sorry…”

“No, it’s okay…I came too…”

“Oh, good.”

Wilee smiled as he felt Bob kissing his sweat soaked skin, his throat, his chest, his face until he pulled out, Wilee whimpering and biting his lip as he did. He nodded off while Bob cleaned up and when he came back to bed, Wilee was delighted to feel him still naked. They spooned - just like a real couple now and Wilee held his arm that was draped over him. 

“If I’m not completely sore, we should do it again in the morning.”

He felt Bob laughing softly behind him.

“You got the time?”

“For some sex? Hell yeah I have the time.”

Bob only laughed.


	942. Max/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by l-infiniment-grand : Arthur is a war boy and Max his former blood bag. Max finds him hiding under the truck after Arthur's failure to kill Furiosa

When Max broke free from the Warboys and especially the one who called him a blood bag, he didn’t think he’d see him again.

He cut himself loose and joined Furiosa and the wives, never again thinking of the Warboy until much later on. They defended themselves from Immortan Joe and his war party and they were well on their way to making it across the desert when Furiosa mentioned she needed eyes in the back of the rig. One of the wives offered to go but Max pat her forearm, telling her to stay put as Max got up, picking up the shot gun as he made his way towards the back of the rig, getting out through the passage and making his way to the top of the rig.  
He had just settled himself down with a groan, propping his shot gun up beside him as he looked out, seeing nothing but the golds and browns of the landscape when he heard a sniffle. His hand immediately shot out to his weapon as he turned and saw it was a Warboy. 

But not just any Warboy, it was his. The one who bled him and called him a blood bag. Max’s hand didn’t go forward, but he didn’t move away either.

“What are you doin here?”

The Warboy looked beaten. Most of the white body paint they covered themselves in was nearly off him, the black around his eyes, nose and mouth was faded to a dark grey, his mouth dry, his eyes closed as he lay on his side, weaponless and tired. 

“I failed.”

Max said nothing but moved his hand away from his weapon as he shifted a bit closer to the Warboy. He could see his mostly shaven head, the paint from that gone as well, his pants filthy from the previous falls, the chain that once bonded them still on his wrist. 

“He saw everything.”

Max sat beside him, listening to the Warboy who had failed in front of Immortan Joe’s eyes. He had been sent to kill Furiosa, but he failed to do so. Shamed, he hid in the rig, hoping to go unnoticed. And he would have been too if not for Max coming back there. Max felt for the boy, ashamed of failing, ashamed of being ashamed, miserable. 

“You’re destined for better things.”

The Warboy looked at him, never having heard that in his life. 

“I am?”

Max nodded.

“You’re here right? Alive and I found you.”

The Warboy looked at him, still surprised, still shocked he was being told he was worth more than a glorious death, worth more than being just a Warboy. He looked at Max and asked him softly.

“What’s your name?”

Being alone, just the two of them, Max went into his coat pockets that he had managed to steal back from him and took out some cloth as he wiped at the Warboy’s face, clearing off the grease and white paint.

“Max.”

“I’m Arthur.”

Max nodded, still cleaning off his face, silently, focused. When he was done, he turned back to look out in the horizon, to make sure they weren’t being followed as he let Arthur rest.


	943. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Throwback Thursday prompt! AO3 ch. 282 & 351 - Arthur/Eames wheelchair AU: It's their last night in Paris and Arthur has one last surprise for Eames, an engagement ring. It's the final bit of proof Eames needs to really, truly, know in his heart that Arthur isn't going to leave him and has absolutely no problem with the chair.

Paris was beautiful. It was everything Eames had always imagined and even when he sat on the terrace of their hotel room, sitting in his chair, he could see the Eiffel Tower and sigh. He never thought he’d make it there. He never thought he’d be there with someone who loved him. He never thought he’d have someone that loved him.

They hadn’t gone to the Eiffel Tower just yet, Arthur was saving it for their final night and now that it was there, he was excited. 

The entire trip had been wonderful, lunches, dinners, all the great landmarks of the city, shopping - they would have lunches near fountains and take a lot of pictures. When they were alone, they planed the future.

The future had once seemed so bleak to Eames. He imagined living alone, miserable, longing for a life that had been taken away from him. But then Arthur came along, making him see there was so much more, nothing had been taken from him. Arthur joined him on the terrace that morning and sat on his lap, putting his arms around his neck. After a bit of small talk, future holidays came up.

“We can go to London.”

“I haven’t been there since I was little.”

“Well, we can go for another, what do you guys call it?”

“Holiday.”

“Yes! We can go there for another holiday. We can go to London and Rome. Rome is really made for walking but I think we’ll get along just fine.”

Eames laughed a little and smile.

“We can go anywhere you’d like.”

“So long as you’re with me, I don’t care where we go.”

Arthur smiled and kissed him as he said,

“Good. You want breakfast?”

Eames nodded and Arthur stood up carefully.

“I’ll order it. I’ll be right back.”

Eames nodded again and watched Arthur go back inside and he turned back to face the view, smiling to himself. 

It was only a few minutes later that Arthur was helping Eames back inside and he closed the terrace doors. Eames noticed Arthur was being a little fidgety so he asked him,

“You okay?”

Arthur nodded.

“I’m looking forward to the Eiffel Tower.”

“Me too.”

Arthur grinned and was about to say something else when the bellhop arrived with their breakfast. Arthur let him in and once he was gone, Arthur looked fidgety again. Eames watched him eating, hardly looking up and Eames reached out to his free hand.

“Hey…”

Arthur stood up suddenly, startling Eames as he said,

“I can’t wait until tonight.”

Eames was confused as he watched Arthur go to one of the drawers where they were keeping their clothes and he opened one, rifling through it for just a second before he returned and knelt down beside Eames.

“I love you. I love you so much. You made my life so much fuller and better than it was and I can’t wait until tonight, for another second to know if…if you’ll marry me.”

He held up what was in his hand which was a ring box and he opened it to show Eames the wedding band inside it. Eames had no idea how to react, his mouth falling open as he blinked a few times, staring at it.

“You’re serious?”

Arthur nodded.

“I wanted to wait until we got to the tower, make it really romantic but…I can’t. So will you?”

Eames smiled and nodded.

“Yeah…yeah I will.”

Arthur laughed nervously, letting it out as if he was holding his breath and he took the ring out of the box with shaky hands and slid the band on Eames’ finger. Eames pushed back from the table just as Arthur climbed onto his lap, kissing him. It was confirmation for Eames, a breath of relief. He knew for sure that Arthur wasn’t going anywhere, in fact he wanted to stay with him, forever, take his name, be his husband. Eames couldn’t smiling, feeling relief and love and he held onto Arthur kissing him passionately.

“Now we have a wedding to plan.” Eames said.

Arthur nodded happily.


	944. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur/Eames. Arthur works at a retirement home and befriends Eames who started showing up and flirting with him. Arthur assumes he's the son of one of the residents but when Arthur stays late, he walks in on one of the parties the residents are always throwing and finds out the Eames is an exotic dancer.

Arthur worked as an orderly at a retirement home and for the most part, he liked his job. 

Most of the old folk there were still on good ground, most were mobile and in good health, they just needed a little extra help or were alone or both. A lot of the ladies were sweet and often pinched Arthur’s face when he did something nice for them. 

He worked mornings and sometimes late into the afternoon if they needed help. He never minded because it gave him a chance to hang out with the retired folk, taking in interesting stories or playing cards or checkers. He was learning to play chess too. 

Now and then the residents got some visitors, family or friends, other volunteers and Arthur saw them now and then, saying hello and showing them to the desired room. Sometimes there therapy dogs or company dogs that would come in and the residents would pet them for hours or just keep them company.

But then Arthur noticed one particular visitor came in often. At least once a month, sometimes twice. He was very young, about Arthur’s age and very handsome. Arthur looked forward to the few moments he would see him walk in and wave hello to the reception desk. Most times, Arthur didn’t get to see him because when the visitor came in, Arthur’s shift was ending. The first time he got to talk to him, he found out his name, Eames and he was a terrible flirt. He made Arthur feel warm and bashful, more importantly, desired which was saying a lot because Arthur felt like crap most days, wearing scrubs and beat up old sneakers and he hadn’t gotten a haircut in months and the first time they met, he was wearing his glasses. 

Everytime after that, Arthur lingered a bit, just to talk to him a little, asking who he was visiting.

“Ms Elizabeth, in room four-twenty.”

“Is she your grandmother or…”

“She’s a friend of the family’s. She’s all alone state side so I try to visit when I can.”

“That’s sweet.”

Eames grinned at him which made Arthur feel blush.

One night, Arthur was asked to cover the night shift for a coworker and Arthur didn’t mind. He had nothing else to do and he heard the night shift was even slower than the day. His only regret was that he would miss Eames’ visit but then he got a little optimistic when he realized he could stay and talk longer since Eames usually came in when Arthur was leaving.

When he showed up for his shift, he waited to see Eames come in but much to his dismay, he didn’t show up. He thought of maybe peeking in to see if Ms. Elizabeth had her visitor but he needed an excuse. When he was able to, he decided to just pass down the hall and look in, just to confirm it for himself. He walked down the hall towards her room but as he did, he heard a lot of talking and giggling, a bit of music being muffled from the common room. As he approached it, he saw the door was slightly ajar and Arthur peeked in, seeing that Eames was there…but he was there with a lot of the other ladies and he was shirtless.

It took him a minute to process what was going on but when he pieces clicked, he realized that Eames was a male stripper. That’s what the music was, that’s why he always came in so late, that’s why he was shirtless. Arthur’s jaw dropped as the ladies held up handfuls of money, the excited shrieks filling the room along with the music. 

Arthur stepped forward, pushing open the door.

“What is going on in here!?”

The ladies looked embarrassed as Eames stopped and looked at him, everyone looking caught. 

“Everyone go back to your rooms!”

The ladies mumbled to themselves, some angry, some embarrassed and Eames started doing up his pants before he went to look for his shirt. He shut off the music as he finished getting dressed, Arthur just looked at him.

“An old friend of the family’s?”

“Well..I couldn’t just out right say why I was here.”

Arthur frowned as Eames picked up the remaining dollar bills on the floor, stuffing them in his pockets before picking up his stereo.

“Don’t come back.”

Eames looked disappointed then and he looked away and nodded. Arthur walked him out the door and then sat back at the reception desk, disappointed.


	945. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: the A/B/O marriage AU. Eames had a really bad dream where Arthur left him for another alpha because Eames was still a dick for him. When Eames wakes up, the other side of the bed is empty and he starts panicking but then Arthur comes back to bed from the kitchen or bathroom and comforts his poor husband.

Eames was having a bad dream.

He tossed and turned and was in a fitful rest. It woke up Arthur and his young omega bride pet his arm, feeling him lie still so he got out of bed to go to the bathroom and to get a drink of water.

In his nightmare, Eames was right back to where he and Arthur started. His young would-be bride was lonely and pining for him and Eames was dragging his feet, unwanting of this arranged marriage of a pup he didn’t want. So he made Arthur wait and wait and as all young beautiful things wilting in the dark, Arthur found someone else to shine light on him. There was another alpha that Arthur met and he wooed him and stole him away and Arthur was going to go.  
In his nightmare, Arthur asked him for a divorce and he toyed with his finger that back then, he didn’t even have a ring on. 

“I want a divorce. I don’t want to be here anymore.”

“What? Why?”

“You don’t want me. I found someone who does.”

Eames swallowed hard and said,

“Can’t we talk about this?”

Arthur shook his head. 

“You kept me waiting for a year and you didn’t want me. So I want to leave.”

And Eames had no choice. He had no place to fight and argue because Arthur was right, he had kept him and done nothing with him, made him miserable, made him cry and now Arthur found someone who loved him. Eames had lost him.

He woke up suddenly, a cold sweat across his brow and he realized it was a dream..just a bad dream. He sat up, bringing his knees up as he rubbed at his face and turned to look at Arthur only to see his side of the bed empty. He instantly reached out, grabbing sheets and nothing else.

“Arthur?”

He felt panic in his throat and he was about to leap out of bed when Arthur returned. He was holding a bottle of water in his hand as he said,

“Hey, did I wake you?”

Eames sighed deeply, feeling relief wash over him as he saw Arthur coming back in the room, placing the bottle of water on his night stand. Eames shook his head and said,

“No, I had a bad dream.”

Arthur got into bed and laid down, pulling Eames over to him, feeling how wet from perspiration he was.

“Baby, you’re soaked.”

Eames nodded and pulled off his shirt, throwing it off to the side of their bed as Arthur held onto him.

“Want to talk about it?”

Eames stayed quiet, just holding onto Arthur, listening to his heart beating, listening to him breathe, his voice soft and barely vibrating when he spoke.

“You left me. You had found someone else…and you left me.”

Arthur tilted his head towards Eames’ as he kissed his forehead.

“I didn’t leave you. I’m right here.”

“I know. But when I woke up, you weren’t here.”

“I’m sorry. I just went to get some water.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m just glad it was a bad dream.”

Arthur held his face, lifting him up to look at him, kissing him softly.

“I’m here. I won’t leave you. I couldn’t leave you…I love you so much.”

“I love you too. I just feel so guilty.”

Arthur understood his husband’s guilt. Eames made him wait a year, kept him as far away as possible, barely talked to him and ignored him. When Eames finally came to his senses he felt fortunate that Arthur had still been waiting, still wanted him, still loved him. Since then, Eames had done his best to make it up to him, being affectionate, loving, caring, giving Arthur anything he wanted. But all Arthur ever wanted, was him.

“I know you feel guilty, but I’ve forgiven you long ago.”

Eames nodded, kissing Arthur again, holding onto him a little tighter. Arthur smiled as he pulled back, sweeping his hair away from his face as he said,

“You know what you can do for me?”

“What? Anything?”

“Try knocking me up.”

Eames grinned a bit. 

“You sure?”

Arthur nodded, pulling him close.

“Yeah.”

Eames didn’t need to be asked again.


	946. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames, when he finally comes home, tells Arthur the truth about his ugly past and gambling problems. He knew problems would accompany his complete honesty but didn´t expect Arthur to feel truly betrayed and reconsidering their whole relationship and upcoming wedding

Arthur was waiting and he had been waiting for Eames to come back from his job. He didn’t know what had happened or what caused his delay but when he finally did return, he felt relief.

Eames looked haggard from his flight, exhausted and he knew something was wrong. Arthur stood up and helped Eames with what little luggage he did have and then felt Eames holding onto him tightly. He took him in his embrace, pulling him in further as Arthur held onto him too.

“Eames…”

“I missed you. I missed you so much.”

Eames still smelled of Rio, but he was filthy and had underlying scents of the plane and a sour odor Arthur didn’t want to know. He still held him though and kissed his cheek as he said,

“You’re home now. You want to shower? I’ll get you something to eat.”

Eames nodded and slowly let him go. Arthur helped him to the bathroom and then picked up his bag to start throwing everything in the wash. While Eames was in the shower, Arthur dumped his bag upside down over the hamper, finding just a bit of clothes and his mostly empty travel bag of toiletries. He found it odd he didn’t have his wallet, his cell phone and he thought he had those in the bathroom with him. But when he went in there to gather the last of his clothes, there was nothing else to pick up.

After Eames ate, now clean and looking less beaten up, Arthur sat with him and questioned him. 

“So, what happened? You were there longer than the job required. Did something go wrong?”

Eames looked more defeated than Arthur had ever seen him. He began to feel afraid. 

“Eames?”

Eames had just finished eating and he pushed away the now empty plate as he hung his head, resting his arm on the surface. He was tan from being in Rio, his hair a little blonder but that was the only good thing about him. Eventually, he picked his head up as he said,

“I got into trouble. I got caught cheating in the casino there. I had to pay back every cent.”

Arthur sighed. It wasn’t the first time he had heard of Eames getting into trouble with his gambling and he was tired of it. He watched Eames scrub his face with his hands as he explained everything he had done, everything that lead him to be trapped there for weeks longer than he should have been and how it wasn’t the first time he had run into such serious debts he could hardly pay back. Arthur shook his head and brought his own hand to his face, covering his mouth.

“I can’t believe you’re still doing this.”

“I couldn’t help it.”

“How many times? How many times have you not been able to help it? How many other mountains of debts are there?”

“Not a lot…”

“How are we supposed to be together, build a life if you constantly have to keep looking over your shoulder?”

“I can stop this.”

“No, you clearly can’t. You went on a job Eames. You went to work and you got in trouble for gambling in a drug dealer’s den. What were you thinking? What if you had been killed? How would I have found out?”

Eames bit his lip and looked down.

“I..”

He didn’t have an answer and it killed him because that could have been a real possibility.

“How are we supposed to get married with you doing this?”

Eames looked up then and shook his head.

“I learned my lesson.”

“Did you? What about the last time?”

“That was different, I didn’t have you then.”

“You have me now and you still did it.”

“Arthur…”

Arthur sighed deeply, frowning at him as he stood up and Eames watched him. 

“Let’s go to bed. I’m exhausted and I’m sure you are too.”

Eames nodded and slowly stood up, watching Arthur go ahead of him.


	947. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Forrest/Evelyn (any 'verse sexy times) - He looks at her, his beautiful Evie, in nothing more than her silky undergarments, still shy and blushing, but more comfortable letting him see her desire through the nearly transparent material. Forrest isn't sure what he did to deserve her in his life, but he loves her.

Evelyn was so beautiful. 

He could see her sitting on the bed in her room, the fire going to keep it warm, the darkness keeping them company. She was wearing a flimsy little thing of a nightgown, the straps over her shoulders thin and lacy, the rest of the dress falling around her, covering her legs and feet as she sat on the bed, waiting for Forrest. 

Her hair was down and falling around her face as she shyly looked down. She reached up, tucking her hair behind her ears as she said softly, 

“Forrest…are you just gonna stare at me?”

“You look…so pretty is all…”

He sighed deeply, admiring her still. It had been a cold winter day and yet it was the nicest one he had spent with Evelyn. After working all day, he came to Evelyn’s house, which was slowly becoming his house where he found his lady wearing her usual dresses and leggings, but instead of her shawl, she wore one of Forrest’s cardigans. Her house was warm and scented with the perfume of cinnamon and vanilla. Her stove had been going all day, baking as usual as she smiled and said,

“Hey Forrest. I made dinner if you’re hungry.”

“I am. It smells like heaven in here.”

She smiled and stood up getting his dinner on the table. They talked and she asked if he would spend the night. Forrest nodded and she had a surprise for him that night. Sure enough when Forrest stepped into her bedroom, that was how he found her, wearing the paper thin, sheer nightgown. Forrest undressed as Evelyn sighed and sat up, waiting for Forrest to join her and when he got in bed, she bit her lip, closing her eyes as she felt Forrest’s hands on her hips.

“Did you make this?”

She nodded.

“I wanted to have somethin nice to wear to bed.”

Forrest felt lucky to have someone like her. Someone so thoughtful, selfless, warm and sweet. She was meant to be a wife and as Forrest touched her face, he saw her warm brown eyes looking back and he sighed to himself.

“I love you.”

Evelyn smiled brightly, leaning up to kiss Forrest more.

“I love you too.”

Evelyn was still bashful as she rode Forrest, her hair curling and falling around her face as she kept her nightgown on, Forrest’s hands on her hips, helping her move as she groaned and gasped.

“Evie…”

She rested her hands on Forrest’s chest, still moving, moaning as she watched his face, the both of them sweating but wanting each other so much. She leaned down, Forrest’s arms coming up to wrap around Evelyn, kissing each other as she kept going. She had never felt so beautiful until she met him, knowing that he didn’t lie, wouldn’t lie to her and he wanted her all the time, wanted to kiss her, hold her hand, sleep with her. 

She felt Forrest’s hands gathering up the edge of her nightgown, pulling it up, letting some of the cool air touch her wet skin. She didn’t have the intense urge to yank it back down, to hide herself, to cover up as she always did. She let Forrest see her bare body - as much shame as she had of it, she knew Forrest liked it and wanted to touch her, loved feeling her bare skin against his own. When he settled his hands on her bare thigh, she shivered and mewled a bit, canting her hips forward, making Forrest groan. Her heart was thumping furiously against her chest, her entire body tingling with want and pleasure.  
When they came, Evelyn fell beside him, exhausted and hot, panting for air as she closed her eyes. Forrest was laid up beside her in the same fashion. He slowly tried to catch his breath and he brought his hand to his face, licking his lips as he said,

“I’m burnin up.”

“Me too.”

Forrest got up and went to the other side of the room, opening the window a bit before getting back in bed, ducking under the cover as Evelyn did too. The fire was still going and Evelyn closed her eyes, pressing her face against his bare chest.

“Forrest?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you. I want you to stay with me…always.”

“I’ll stay.”

Evelyn smiled more and held onto Forrest better.


	948. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by hardygentleman: After the events of Inception, E convinces A to stay with him in LA to explore the city. By the end of the day, they are both in a hotel. A then realizes the day seems TOO PERFECT. He remembers he never checked his totem after the job.dream or real?

Arthur still felt a little groggy as he waited for his luggage. 

He was focusing, thinking, taking every step backwards to recall how he got there when he was interrupted. It was Eames, standing beside him, holding onto a luggage cart with only one bag. 

“Where you off to, love?”

Arthur blinked slowly, seeing him in his all black outfit, dress pants a little looser than they should be but the shirt fitting him just right. His jacket was draped over his bag on the luggage cart. He was trying to think of where he was going and then he remembered.

“I was going to New York. Just waiting for my bag.”

“This one?”

Eames grabbed his luggage off the carousal and Arthur laughed a bit and said,

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“I know you. Are you in a terrible rush?”

“Why’s that?”

“Just…wanted to know. I wanted you to stay for a few days. Run around this city with me.”

Arthur smiled a bit and he wasn’t in a rush and why not? He nodded.

“Alright.”

Eames grinned as he put Arthur’s bag on his cart and they left.

The first thing they did was get some dinner, stopping at the bar before being seated, having a few vodka tonics before being seated. Dinner was excellent and afterwards, they went around Los Angeles, hitting a few more places to eat, having coffee, taking in some of the sights and ending up at the pier. They stood at the guard rails, looking out over the ocean, Arthur closing his eyes, enjoying the sounds of the waves crashing on the shore, the breeze on his face. He then suddenly felt Eames’ fingers brushing against his cheek and he opened his eyes and looked back at him.

“You want to head back?”

Arthur nodded. He hadn’t thought of the sleeping arrangements, he was just coming off a job, feeling delighted that Eames asked him to stay and took him out on essentially, the first perfect date. Back at the hotel, Eames invited him to his room, offering him a drink as Arthur sat down on the side of his bed, watching Eames prepare the drink. It was a beautiful suite, posh and comfortable and Arthur took that in as he had the entire day. 

After the drink, Eames made his move, kissing him softly and Arthur felt as if he could dissolve into it, breathing in deeply as he laid back, feeling Eames settle on him comfortably. It was perfect and wonderful and…and….

It was too perfect. It was then that Arthur’s mind clicked into place and he realized, he hadn’t checked his totem when he woke. He felt relief everything was working well with that Dom that he failed to check his own reality. Then it made sense at that moment. Why everything felt so right, why everything was working out so well…it had to be a dream.

He pushed Eames back and he sat up as he rubbed at his face.

“Arthur?”

He groaned a bit as he said,

“It’s a dream…it has to be a dream.”

Eames sat up beside him, his hand on his shoulder, rubbing soothingly.

“It’s not a dream.”

“Eames wouldn’t want me. This is just a dream. I have to check.”

He stood up, reaching into his pocket and walking to the closest table, taking his die out and rolling it on the table. His eyes were closed again and he dreaded looking at the number, because if it came up as anything other than a four, he knew it was a dream. 

“Arthur…”

He could hear Eames’ voice and he hated that everything felt so real, even the tingling on his lips from Eames’ mouth.

“You’re awake.”

Arthur sighed, opening his eyes, looking down at the table and seeing his die.

Four dots marked the side facing up and Arthur felt his heart beating even faster.


	949. Bronson/Neil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by hardygentleman: Bronson is going to be released from prison in 2 weeks while Neil won't be released in 2 years. B knows when he leaves, N won't be protected, and N could be in danger. B must make the difficult decision. Freedom or cause trouble and stay in prison.

After years of appeals, of outside petitions, of trials after trials, Charles Bronson was being released.

A year ago, it would have been somewhat pleasent news. Bronson wasn’t too fond of the idea of being free, but now, now that he had Neil, he really didn’t want to go.

Neil had two left on his stretch. Bronson was scheduled to be released in two weeks. He could hear the thrumming of the other prisoners just waiting, biding their time for him to be gone so they could have a crack at Neil. Neil had already been assaulted once even with Bronson there…they’d kill him once he was gone.

When he got the letter telling him of his release, Neil read it with him and said,

“You’ll be alright.”

“You won’t.”

Neil frowned, knowing it was true.

“But what can I do? You can’t stay. It’s your only chance out.”

Bronson looked at the letter again, knowing it was true. If he did anything to ruin this, there would be no more appeals, no other chances. But two years was a long time…and Neil wouldn’t make it a month without him here. 

“Charlie?”

He said nothing, putting his arm around him, folding the letter and setting it aside.

“You got under my skin, boy. You’re bad for business.”

Neil hung onto him and smiled a bit.

“I can say the same about you.”

When Bronson was up for his interview, he purposely got into a fight. He swung at a guard and was jammed into solitary for a week. When he got out, Neil was waiting for him. He was fine, no one had dared to touch him because Bronson was still in prison. As soon as the cell door closed behind him, Neil sighed and looked at him.

“You threw it away. Why? Why did you do that? You could have gotten out.”

Bronson didn’t say anything, he just looked at Neil.

“And don’t say it’s for me. Because I’m not worth the trouble.”

That’s when Bronson stepped closer to him, pulling him close. 

“I told you, boy. You’re bad for business. Besides it’s not for you. I like my hotel room. What am I gonna do out there anyway?”

Neil sighed and clung to him, closing his eyes.


	950. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur is sad and mixed up over Eames but surprisingly after a while Eames starts popping up at more appropriate times (turns out he really does have a family friend here who is constantly threatening to tell his parents what he does). The old ladies find the idea of Arthur and Eames adorable together and since they can't watch Eames dance anymore, they get their kicks crocheting and playing matchmaker.

To say Arthur was disappointed was an understatement. 

He really thought Eames was flirting with him, thought he was something else…he was let down a bit and he wasn’t sure why. The other ladies, including Ms. Elizabeth were also disappointed but for different reasons - Arthur had put a stop to their monthly fun. They were sure to let him know they weren’t too happy with him and Arthur apologized.

“I’m sorry, but that was very inappropriate.”

“Where else are we supposed to get that kind of entertainment?”

Arthur frowned and looked back down at his work.

“I don’t know.”

They huffed and went on their way to do some activities.

A month later, Eames suddenly showed up again but during Arthur’s morning shift. He was surprised to look up and see him coming in and Arthur frowned as he said,

“I thought I told you not to come back.”

“I assumed you meant like that…I actually do know a family friend here.”

He held up the flowers in his hand to illustrate his point.

“She uh…she found out about the visits and she’s threatening to tell my parents so I’m kind of putting in some face time to soften her up so she won’t.”

Arthur worried his lip a little as he looked down.

“Oh. Okay. Go ahead.”

He nodded and went ahead.

The ladies, who were now reduced to their former hobbies of crocheting and checkers, watched as Eames returned and visited his family friend. At least every two weeks, he would show up, stop in for a chat with Arthur and then go to his visit. When he was done, he would come back for another chat and Arthur would sit and do his work again, a small smile on his face. 

Ms. Elizabeth, the ringleader of the retirement home approached his desk one morning and said,

“So, you like Eames don’t you?”

Arthur blushed and said,

“No. What made you think that?”

She scoffed.

“I’ve been around junior. It’s obvious. He likes you too.”

“Well…it’s not a good way to start knowing anyone. Seeing him shake his money maker and having him lie about it.”

“Well, what else was he to do? Say oh yes, I’m the monthly stripper, may I come in?”

Arthur looked down, writing something because he knew she was right.

“You should ask him out.”

“You should go to the main hall. They’re having some kind of movie playing there today, check it out." 

He gave her a pamphlet as Ms. Elizabeth looked at it, then back at him.

"Honey, unless Magic Mike is playing, I could care less.”

Arthur sighed as she left. 

The next time Eames came for a visit, Ms. Elizabeth took his arm and offered to walk him to see his family friend. 

“So, who’s this friend of yours?”

“She’s my nan’s friend. When nan passed away, Ms. Rose was lonely.”

“Oh Rose. I know Rose. She’s a lovely thing. She doesn’t know about…”

“No, she’d kill me. Tell my mum too. Then my mum would hop the first plane from London and kill me.”

Ms. Elizabeth laughed as she said,

“What about Arthur? He’s lovely as well.”

“He hates me. It wasn’t the best way for him to find out what I do.”

“You should ask him out. I bet he’ll say yes now. He seems to have forgiven you.”

“He hasn’t forgiven me. We only make small talk, pleasantries.”

“He’s shy. Ask him out.”

Eames seem to consider it as Ms. Elizabeth left him at Ms. Rose’s door.

Eames showed up the next morning, unusual for his schedule and Arthur was surprised. He was wearing his glasses and he thought of taking them off but he didn’t as he sat up.

“Hey, you’re here again.”

“Yeah…for you this time.”

Arthur felt a little blush as he said,

“Oh…”

“Would you go out with me tonight? Have dinner with me?”

Arthur wanted to say yes, but he was still feeling confused and weird about finding out what Eames did for a living. He tapped his fingers on his desk as Eames continued.

“I feel awful about lying to you. About how you found out about my job…and I’m sorry. I really did like you, it’s why I flirted with you. It’s why I still come around and talk to you.”

He was still thinking about it when he looked past Eames and saw Ms. Elizabeth and the other ladies crowding in the hallway and Arthur sighed.

“Do you mind?”

Ms. Elizabeth shrugged.

“Not at all. Go on. Pretend we’re not here.”

Eames laughed a bit as he looked back at Arthur, waiting for his response.

“Sure…I’m done at six.”

“Great. There’s a nice cafe about a block away from here…”

“Yeah I know that place.”

“We’ll meet there.”

Arthur nodded and Eames smiled as he left and Arthur couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Ms. Elizabeth smiled and nodded in approval as Arthur said,

“What?”

“If you hadn’t said yes, I would have made your life miserable.”

Arthur didn’t doubt that.


	951. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: They can't conventionally marry for any number of reasons, not the least of which is his outlaw status, but he wants to give her something like that, because for all he loves her, Forrest also respects his Evie as the woman she is. So the next time he's out of town for business he buys her a ring, and plans an old fashion handfasting ceremony. He's almost certain she'll say yes.

Forrest had been quiet while he was on the road with Jack and Howard. 

They had gone to the town over, did some runs, made some connections. It had been a successful trip. Jack was driving, Forrest in the passenger seat, Howard in the back, sleeping off whatever bender he was on. While they drove there, Forrest had thought of Evelyn, missing her the moment he left her bed. He didn’t want to leave, but business was important. She had frowned and pouted, wearing his cardigan still over her nightgown. She looked fetching in it, her hair a mess, the cardigan giving her cover since the material was still so thin. 

“You be safe, Forrest.”

“I will be.”

“You promise?”

He nodded and he put his arms around her, kissing her deeply. She fussed over him more anyway, fixing the buttons on his shirt and saying she could make breakfast if he had a few minutes. But Forrest shook his head and Evelyn picked up his hat off her arm chair and handing it to him.

“Not even for some flapjacks?”

“I gotta get goin. It’s a long drive and I still gotta dust off Howard.”

She sighed and said,

“Okay.”

“I love you, Evie.”

Her cheeks hinted at pink as she looked down.

“I love you too.”

He kissed her once more and he got going.

Now he was on the road and he was sighing to himself, missing Evelyn and the road to Bedford County was far. It was going to take a while and he rested his hand against his cheek. 

When the Bondurants finally made it to Bedford County and made their deals, Forrest managed to slip away from his siblings. He let Jack tend to the car and Howard was off drinking somewhere and even though it was getting late, Forrest had something in mind. 

He had made a decision last night, wanting to marry Evelyn but he couldn’t. There were a laundry list of reasons, his own outlaw statues not withstanding but he wanted to marry her and make her his wife. In a quaint little pawn shop, he looked around, finding something that would suit his lady. When he managed to find it, he bought it on the spot and hid it from his brothers as they got ready to head back home.

Forrest didn’t return until much later on that night but he still went to Evelyn’s home and wasn’t at all surprised to see her asleep at her armchair, her sewing on her lap, the fire still going. He smiled as he closed the door and set his hat down on the other chair and said,

“Evie, wake up.”

She woke up with a start and said,

“You’re home.”

Forrest nodded and took her to bed.

The following day, after they ate, Forrest took her for a walk. Evelyn’s home sat on the very edge of Franklin County, near the woods. There were paths walked along the trees and a small lake nestled in the center. They had many picnics around the area and the sunsets were astounding. It was also where they could be alone, where Evelyn could hold Forrest’s hand without fear and look at him with love and adoration. They had soon come to the edge of the lake and Evelyn smiled as she said,

“I love coming here.”

“I do too.”

She admired the view, a sight she had seen a thousand times but still, never got old. She was about to turn to say something to Forrest when he was slowly going down on one knee. Evelyn looked surprised, seeing as he held her hand and said,

“Miss Evelyn, I love you. I love you more than I ever thought I’d love anyone. I wanna make you my wife.”

She felt tears in her eyes as she said,

“Forrest…”

He took out the ring he bought and held it up for her, showing it to her as he waited her answer.

“There’s plenty of reasons we can’t go to the court, but I don’t need it…I don’t need this county’s approval. If you accept my ring, we’ll be married right now. Will you?”

Evelyn couldn’t stop the tears falling down her cheeks as she nodded, letting Forrest slide the ring on her finger as he stood up, holding her, feeling her sniffle as she smiled, her fingers clinging onto his back. She never thought she’d find anyone to accept her, find anyone to love her and she had resigned herself to being alone until Forrest came along. He loved her…he really loved her despite being the oddity of Franklin County and now she was his wife. She wiped her face when they pulled away and she laughed softly, looking at her hand as Forrest kissed her forehead. 

She was a married woman. And to a bootlegger no less.


	952. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: ballet!Arthur/bully!Eames because I missed them. Nobody knows about Arthur and Eames' relationship, because Eames still doesn't want to be out. But what happens when one of Eames' friends tells him he wants to ask Arthur out?

Eames never got tired of watching Arthur dance.

He still hung out in his class, watching his practice and sighed softly as he watched him leap and turn and spin with all the grace and finesse that Eames had come to know and love. 

He had joined his class at one point, making it a last ditch attempt to spend time with him, but once he got the approval to be Arthur’s friend, he dropped out and watched as he always did. 

Of course, even a year and a half in, no one knew they were dating. Eames was still uncomfortable with everyone knowing of their relationship and Arthur was okay with that - which in turn made Eames felt worse. But he couldn’t get himself to get over it either.

They snuck in whatever time alone they could, dates in Eames’ car or at the movies, they had dinner and hung out at Arthur’s house whenever his mother wasn’t home. 

Over all, it was still a good relationship. Eames was supportive and kind and they were good friends within school walls. He went to every show and rectial Arthur had and because he had become so accepting of Arthur in his circle of friends, his friends began to accept Arthur. 

Suddenly, Arthur wasn’t much of an outcast and it wasn’t too much of a shock to see one or two of Eames’ friends hanging out in the lobby of Arthur’s studio with Eames, waiting for them to be done to go hang out. It was nice…Arthur never had so much company in his life. 

Eames had just dropped off Arthur at home and his friend, Robert, jumped in the passenger seat once Arthur was gone. They drove off and Eames was ready to drop him off and head home himself when Robert said,

“So…I was thinking of asking Arthur out.”

Eames looked at him as he asked,

“What? Really? I didn’t even know-”

“Yeah…I was gonna wait until after we were done with school to come out but, fuck it. Besides, I heard Arthur-”

“You heard what?”

“That he was gay. Do you think he’d go out with me if I asked?”

“He…he’d probably be shocked.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to just drop that on you.”

“Did you tell anyone else?”

“Yeah, my dad is taking it kind of hard…but he’s not disowning me or anything.”

Eames nodded, listening as he drove.

“So…should I ask him out? I mean you’re his friend, is he?”

“Uh…yeah he is.”

“Do you think he’d say yes?”

“I don’t know, man.”

“Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“No, I’m just trying to digest all this.”

“Oh…”

They drove in silence for a minute and Eames sighed deeply.

“It’s okay you know. I don’t mind…about you.”

Robert nodded, looking a bit relieved.

“I just…don’t think you should ask Arthur out.”

“Why?”

“He’s…he’s just really shy. And he’s not comfortable with himself.”

“Seems pretty comfortable dancing.”

“Let me talk to him first, okay? I don’t want you rushing into something.”

Robert nodded.

After dropping Robert off at home, Eames only u-turned back to Arthur’s house and texted him, telling him he was outside. A few minutes later, Arthur was outside and getting into Eames’ car. They drove to their usual spot and after some kissing, Eames told him.

“Robert wants to ask you out.”

“Me?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh…”

“This is my fault. If I was just…if I could…”

“Eames, it’s fine. I’ll just say no and that’ll be that.”

“Are you sure?”

Arthur nodded.

“I understand, I really do. I haven’t told anyone myself anyway. I think I had enough on my plate.”

Eames kissed him, feeling guilty nonetheless. 

“Will you really say no?”

Arthur nodded.

“One day, I’ll be able to say no, I have a boyfriend. But until then, no will suffice.”

Eames smiled, leaning closer to him, kissing him again.


	953. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Bob/Wilee: the boys take a trip to Coney Island. How does their day go?

“I’ve lived here my whole life and I’ve never been to Coney Island." 

Bob smiled a bit as he and Wilee walked through the boardwalk of Coney Island. Wilee looked around, seeing all the attractions and sights he had heard of and seen pictures of, but was only now witnessing in person. 

"I can’t believe you never came here before.”

“Have you?”

“Couple times, when I was younger mostly.”

Wilee nodded as they kept going. It was one of their rare days off and they hadn’t gone anywhere together in weeks so when Bob suggested taking a train ride over to Coney Island for a date, Wilee said yes. 

They got cotton candy and lemonade and hot dogs, they rode on The Cyclone and walked through the museum before getting on The Wonder Wheel. Bob held his hand while sat in the bucket and Wilee smiled at him, squeezed his hand in return, looking away from the view to look back at Bob. 

They went to the aquarium and walked slowly, taking in each sight and while Wilee watched the exotic fish swimming back and forth, Bob put his arm around him. Wilee leaned on his shoulder and said,

“This was wonderful.”

“We’re not done. We gotta see the park when it lights up.”

Wilee grinned.

“I can’t wait.”

Just as they got out of the museum, the evening sky was settling and all the rides lit up. The tower was the highest point in the park, the Wonder Wheel flashing and blinking slowly. They played some of the fair games, Wilee winning a stuffed bear for Bob and Bob laughed, shaking his head as he accepted the small plush toy. 

“Thank you.”

“Just make sure Rocco doesn’t get a hold of it.”

“He won’t.”

As it got darker, they got some ice cream and walked onto the pier over looking the ocean. Wilee rested against it, the air feeling fresh on his face, pushing back his newly grown out hair as he licked his ice cream.

“It’s like another world over here.”

“Yeah. It is. I’m glad we came.”

Wilee looked at him and smiled, licking the cold sweetness from his mouth as he said,

“Thank you for this.”

Bob nodded, eating his own ice cream as Wilee tilted his head, resting on Bob’s shoulder. He sighed deeply.

“This is the best date I’ve ever been on.”

“Me too.”

The crowd was behind them, just a few people walking back and forth but even if the boardwalk had been full, Wilee still would have turned to kiss him. And Bob would have still responded.


	954. Chapter 954

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Smutty Bronson/Blake? In the shower again or maybe Bronson tricks John into his cell.

John was just coming into his shift, still yawning as the crisp air lingered. Summer was slowly ending, the mornings were becoming darker, cooler and John dreaded that. Nothing was worse than driving at five am when it was pitch black outside and there was black ice everywhere. 

He held his terrible prison coffee in his hand as he made his way to Bronson’s cell, ready to relieve the overnight guard. After the previous guard had quit after his scare with him, there was another overnight guard. This was a quiet, older man who seem to have a nice back and forth with Bronson. They played cards and the old man shared war stories, which seem to amuse Bronson.   
When John was buzzed in, the older man was waiting for him, a worried look on his face. For a moment, John thought he was quitting.

“Hey John, Bronson’s not feeling well today.”

There was a bit of relief, but then immediate worry.

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh, he conked out early last night. Didn’t even get a game in. Then he woke up in the middle of the night throwing up. Infirmary was called but they couldn’t do nothing for him. Said it just might be the flu.”

“Oh…thanks for the heads up.”

“Yeah, just be careful. You don’t wanna get sick too.”

“Thanks. Have a good morning.”

“You too.”

John went into Bronson’s cell and he set his coffee and his keys down at the table as he approached his cell. Bronson didn’t really have a cell as much as he had a full room, half of it barred off, which was his residence. It had a bed, a toilet, a couple of book shelves and a small table. He didn’t have use for much else. There was now faded yellow paint on the floor that warned the guard of the safety zone - how close someone could get before Bronson could reach out and grab them. The guard who watched him had a chair and a table all close to the door. The cameras were outside the door but there was a panic button, should Bronson somehow get out. 

“Charlie? They told me you were sick.”

Bronson was laying on his cot, on his side, massive back to John. John walked past the yellow paint as he rested his arms on the bar, looking in.

“Charles. Charlie. Come on…”

Bronson groaned and John hesitated. He knew better than to go past those bars. He had been trained better than that so he stepped back and went to finish his coffee. When he done, Bronson still hadn’t moved so John approached his bars again.

“Are you asleep?”

When he got no answer, John left him. Most of the day was spent in silence, John playing with his phone, reading a novel he managed to download, he even had his lunch. Afterwards though, Bronson turned a bit as he said,

“John?”

His voice sounded tired and John stood up from his chair. He had Bronson’s lunch waiting for him and he picked up the tray, setting his phone down as he got up and approached his bars.

“Hey, you’re up. I got your lunch.”

Bronson groaned and John figured he could at the least bring the man his sick lunch so he didn’t have to get out of bed to get it. He unlocked the door and stepped in, taking only two steps in and reaching out to set down the tray on the empty table. As he stood up straight, Bronson looked at him and smiled a bit.

“You’re not sick are you?”

“I’m a bit under the weather. But I’m grateful you’re here.”

He held his hand out and John took it, feeling it warm and strong. He pulled John close to the edge of his bed as he said,

“So I finally got you in my hotel room.”

“I can’t stay here.”

“Come on…have a roll with us. I got slick and everything…you won’t even have to get your uniform soaked this time.”

John blushed, remembering that first time and before he got a chance to think on it too much, Bronson pulled him onto his cot. He shed him of his shoes, his pants, his jacket, his belt, undoing his tie and pulling it open as he lifted up the tail end of John’s shirt to take off his underwear.

It was better than John remembered, though it hurt a bit more. Bronson was anything but tender and they were doing it quickly. The threat of John losing his job should he be caught was a very real possibility but he tried not to think about it as Bronson fucked him. He held down his wrists to the cot and John bit his lip to keep his sounds to himself but he finally spoke softly and said,

“You can let go…I’m not gonna fight you…”

So Bronson did and John could feel the blood rushing back to his fingers. He held onto his arms, watching him, seeing that Bronson was concentrating, not looking him in the eye and John understood. He pulled him down, hiding his own face against his neck as he held on. It was all he could pretty much do anyway.

He groaned against his neck, panted for air, feeling as if there was no room in his body for anything else but Bronson and he groaned, arching his back up, his legs shaking from the strain of having them open to hold Bronson’s massive size. His body was sore already but it felt so good. When Bronson came, John gasped, shivering, his head falling back as he groaned, trying to still move his hips, to get relief, to come. Then Bronson touched him and he came so suddenly that it was nearly embarrassed. His face felt flushed and he struggled to catch his breath, his shirt sweaty and sticking to his body. He licked his lips, his mouth feeling dry as he moaned and said,

“Fuck that was intense…”

Bronson chuckled.

“I’d like to keep you and have a cuddle but I don’t want you to lose your job, pet.”

“Right…”

When Bronson got off him, sitting up, completely naked, he was covered in sweat and come and John felt aroused, though he knows he shouldn’t have. He slowly started sitting up and getting dressed and by the time he was shuffling out of his cell, closing the door behind him, Bronson was in his underwear and a shirt, eating his lunch. John had never felt so small and completely out of control than at that moment - seeing this prisoner, this hulking man now sitting up and eating his lunch while John was filthy and again limping, watching his step, his entire body strained and tense. 

John looked at him and Bronson looked back, winking at him as he continued eating his sandwich.


	955. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Arthur/Eames Some kind of 101 Dalmatians AU where Arthur and Eames' dogs play matchmaker to get them together.

Every day like clockwork, Arthur took his French Bulldog, Ham out for a walk at the park at six o'clock. Arthur usually got home at four-thirty and fed Ham his dinner, let him digest and walk around a bit and by ten to six, he was getting his leash on him and taking him around the block to the park near his apartment for an evening walk. 

Ham loved his evening walk, in the winters, the weather, unless terrible, Ham wore his winter coat. Nothing stopped the evening walk. 

It was a big park, a small pond in the center, long winding paths and in the spring the flowers bloomed, the trees provided a canopy from the setting sun, the water sparkled. There were always joggers, artists, other people walking their dogs, bikers, bladers, walkers, the park only really got empty when it was completely dark and even then, the lamp posts lit the way along the path and then people on dates showed up, sitting on the benches, looking out to the pond. Ham never minded any of these people, though now and then he stopped to say hello to passing dogs but for the most part his walk was consistent. 

One evening, Arthur was going through his phone, doing his best to answer some back texts as he walked Ham. He stopped when Ham did, then resumed his pace when Ham did, checking to see if Ham had gone. Half way through their usual walk, Ham stopped to say hello to someone new. It was a golden retriever, his leash being held onto by a man on a bike, wearing black shorts, black shirt, a green knit cap and orange gloves. He was stopping to get a drink of water from his sports bottle, adjusting his back pack. His dog came over, sniffing Ham and Ham’s nubby tail wagged. Both dogs greeted each other, sniffing, circling each other. Neither owner noticed until it was too late when the dogs began running around each other. The man on the bike didn’t notice until his bike tipped over, his dog pulling at the leash, Arthur didn’t notice until Ham was running around his feet and he was being entangled by two leashes.

It was a commotion of ignored commands and shouts of confusion, Arthur trying to get out of the tangled leashes, tripping over a bike, where the hell did a bike come from! and falling onto a stranger who caught him, then fell back on the side of the path. Arthur still felt his foot held by the leashes, both dogs - completely oblivious to the racket they caused were still sniffing and getting to know each other. Arthur groaned as he picked his head up from the stranger as he looked at him and Arthur could have died on the spot. The stranger was hot. Despite the confused and pained look on his face, he was hot, full lips, blue eyes, a bit of scruff on his face. From what Arthur could feel, he was solidly built too.

“I’m sorry…”

“No, it’s not your fault.”

A British accent. Arthur bit his lip as he started to get up and he realized he dropped his phone somewhere. But first things were first. He looked down to see the knot that was tying both dogs to his ankle and the tipped over bike holding the other leash. Arthur got off him, sitting on the ground, pants already ruined as he began to untie the tangle, the stranger helping. 

“I guess that’s what happens when you have a friendly dog.”

Arthur laughed a bit and nodded in agreement.

Once free, each owner holding the leash, they found Arthur’s phone and Arthur dusted himself off as the stranger looked at him, propping his bike up.

“Alright then? No damage?”

“Other then a bruise, dirty clothes and  a bit of humiliation…no, no damage.”

The stranger laughed a little.

“I’m Eames by the way. This trouble maker here is Woody.”

“Arthur. This is Ham. My own trouble maker.”

Both dogs were standing in the center, still sniffing each other, nose to nose, tails still wagging. 

“You sure you’re alright?”

Arthur laughed a little, now really taking in the entirety of the situation, his pants and his shirt dirty because he didn’t bother to change out of his work clothes before walking Ham. He had just gotten close and personal with a hot English stranger named Eames, who by the way, gained a nasty cut on the back of his forearm from falling and catching Arthur. He shook his head as Eames smiled, laughing a bit himself. 

“I’m fine. Really. Thank you though.”

“Do you come round here often? You know, so I can be more aware of who Woody’s coming to greet.”

Arthur nodded.

“Every day at six.”

“Can we meet up somewhere? You know….to prevent this from happening again?”

Arthur smiled and felt a little excited.

“Yeah…I usually come in from the furthest gate down that way,” He gestured with his hand to indicate where he came from before continuing. “So…if you want to meet there…”

“Sure. I’ll see you tomorrow at six. You and the teeny trouble maker.”

He looked at Ham and Ham didn’t even have the audacity to be embarrassed. Woody neither.

“Okay. Tomorrow.”

Eames nodded as he got back on his bike and wrapped Woody’s leash on the handle bars before he gave Arthur one more look before he got back on the path. Arthur bit his lip to stop the smile from spreading too far as Ham barked at him. Arthur got the clue and kept walking, casting one more look at Eames and Woody.

There were worse ways to meet people.


	956. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur and Eames have sex after every job. Arthur always leaves quickly because Eames made it clear the first time that was how he wanted it. On one job they make a bet: loser does whatever the winner says for a week "sexual favors included darling". Arthur loses (Eames cheated?). He is expecting Eames to make demands that he knows Arthur will find embarrassing and uncomfortable. What he gets is a full blown seduction. Eames spoils him. Touches him but no actual sex unless Arthur asks for it. Basically, Eames has come to regret kicking Arthur out that first time and uses the week to show Arthur that he is more than a FWB. He is someone Eames wants to BE with if Arthur will allow it.

This was just sex.

Just sex. Eames had made it perfectly clear that, that was all it was.   
And at first, Arthur was okay with that.

After every job they worked together for the first year and a half, they slept together. It was all the tension and all the stress and the excitement of pulling off the job exploding in that room afterwards. They always met in Eames’ room after the job. Arthur would lag behind, talk with their extractor be it Dom or whoever was leading and then he’d go to Eames’ hotel room and they’d fuck.  
The first time it happened, Eames laid down the ground rules like it was a business deal and Arthur actually breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed a relationship or feeling being involved. That first year and a half was fun.

But then Arthur started to feel awful about their arrangement. It happened one night after their little tryst that Arthur lingered a bit. He had been tired from the job, the lack of sleep and now the physical exertion didn’t exactly make him quick on his feet. Usually, he got up afterwards and got dressed by the time Eames was out of the bathroom. But that night, he had nodded off, feeling exhausted and worn and he dreaded having to get up and go back to his room. When Eames came out of the bathroom and saw Arthur still in his bed he didn’t mince words.

“You’re still here?”

Arthur had never felt so dirty than at that moment. Like a hooker being kicked out of the client’s car now that services were rendered. Arthur sat up and started getting dressed.

“Sorry. I was tired.”

Eames didn’t say anything else but Arthur finished getting dressed, didn’t even get his shoes on as he left. He hated how he felt at that moment and as he got his shoes on in the elevator and tucked his shirt into his pants, he started to regret this entire arrangement. He only ever agreed to it because Eames was good looking and charming and Arthur had liked him enough to sleep with him, but sex became too intimate, too real and now Arthur was feeling screwed up.  
The next few run in’s were just as good, but Arthur made sure to never repeat staying any longer. He dreaded having to hear Eames ask him why he was still there. In fact, the time after that incident, Eames clarified it - it’s just sex. And Arthur felt as if he was getting punched in the face. It hurt to swallow and his chest hurt. But he nodded and agreed anyway.

Arthur had to get out. He started to pull back, decline the after job sex saying he was leaving, he had another job lined up, he didn’t have the time but when he was really desperate, he would give in. Over time, Arthur made sure their encounters declined and Eames noticed it. Right before their last job ended, Eames nudged him and said,

“You haven’t been around much lately.”

“Been busy. You’re not the only one who’s got a reputation to maintain.”

“How about now, you running off after this job or you got some time?”

“I got time.”

“We got time to make up. You want to…make a bet?”

“A bet? For what?”

“Anything the winner wants. Sexual favors included, darling.”

Arthur frowned and looked at his cell phone.

“For how long?”

“I’m free for a week. How about you?”

“I think I can spare the week. Alright, I’m game.”

Arthur had been desperate. He had successfully avoided seeing Eames, even dodged some past jobs he knew he would be on just to come right back to that point. One day he’d be able to break free of this habit, but for now, he’d submit.

The game was easy considering the stakes and Arthur should have known to play against a cheater. But Eames swore a gentleman’s oath that he would not cheat. Arthur had scoffed and said,

“You’re not a gentleman.”

Eames only grinned and still swore. So they played cards. Just a game of poker and as predictable as it was, Arthur lost. He scoffed, throwing his cards down. Now that he had lost, it would dawn on him that Eames was going to humiliate him. He was going to degrade him and Arthur walked right into it.

“Come stay with me at my flat, love. Don’t bring too much luggage.”

“Your flat?”

“I rented a place while we were here.”

Here being Barcelona. Arthur was ready to go back on the deal, call it off and jump on the first flight available to anywhere but Spain. But he had lost, fair and square so Arthur did as told.

He took his minimal luggage with him, bracing himself the entire cab ride there. Hell, before he even made it out of the cab into the gated community where Eames was temporarily a resident, he had to stand on the sidewalk and breathe, feeling panic at his throat and he thought he might throw up. He thought that, until he did and even that didn’t help. This was going to end terribly and he was going to end up running anyway. But he held himself steady and texted Eames to let him know he was there.

When Eames opened the door, he was wearing sweats and a singlet and he smiled, allowing Arthur in. Arthur was expecting…well he wasn’t sure what he was expecting but when he saw the fire going and wine glasses sitting on the coffee table, he was more confused than put off. Before he got a chance to ask, Eames took his bag off his shoulder and said,

“Go ahead, get comfortable. I’ll leave your bag in the room.”

Arthur was far from comfortable. He was confused and on edge, but he took off his shoes and took off his coat as he sat down on the couch. Eames returned and sat beside him as he poured him some wine and said,

“You alright?”

“Yeah…just…this is new.”

“Trying something new.”

“Not going to kick me out after a glass?”

He picked it up as Eames chuckled a bit.

“No, I won’t kick you out. I invited you for the week.”

Arthur took a sip and just waited for the other shoe to drop.  

A few glasses later, some paranoia now lowered, Arthur began to feel good, even warming up to the idea of having sex sometime soon. So when Eames put his hand on his leg, Arthur was ready. He slid closer to him, letting Eames put his hand around his shoulder as he held him and Arthur was confused. By now, Eames would be getting him out of his clothes and on his back but he wasn’t trying anything. 

“You want to go to the bedroom?”

“About time.”

Arthur set his glass down and got up quickly, waiting for Eames to lead the way and Eames took his hand and guided him there. Arthur undid a few buttons on his shirt on the way, untucking it, glad he had some alcohol in his system and when they got there, Arthur laid down, sighing deeply as he said,

“Took you long enough.”

Eames helped him out of his clothes and when Arthur turned over on his back, he felt Eames touching him though not in a sexual manner. He rubbed his shoulders, then his back, slowly with just the right amount of pressure. Arthur groaned and he wanted to tell Eames to get on with it but instead, he just melted into it and moaned and ended up falling asleep.

In the morning, Arthur woke up a bit confused, his mouth a bit dry. He blinked as he sat up, realizing nothing had happened though he was naked. He turned to see the other side of the bed had been slept in, but Eames wasn’t there. Arthur had assumed something like this would happen but before he got up and started getting ready to leave, Eames came into the room, carrying a tray of food and coffee. 

“Good, you’re up.”

“Is that…did you make me breakfast?”

“Yeah. Though you’d need it.”

He set it over Arthur’s lap and then sat beside him. Arthur stared at the tray, wondering just what the hell was going on.

“You don’t like pancakes? I thought everyone liked pancakes.”

“It’s not the pancakes. Eames, what the hell are you doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“You. This. The breakfast, the massage, the no sex, the wine and the cuddling on the couch. What the hell is going on with you? Usually you can’t wait to fuck me and then kick me out. I thought this was just sex. You made that perfectly clear.”

Eames looked away and said,

“Yeah…I uh…well…I’ve regretted that. Since it happened. I don’t want it to be just sex anymore. When you started pulling away from me…I had time to think. I started to miss you. And I fucked up…”

Arthur said nothing. 

“Did I fuck up badly enough that you want nothing to do with me?”

“No…no you didn’t. It’s why I kept coming back. I knew I was making a mistake, but…I didn’t dare to hope for this.”

“We could make this work. If you want it to. I want to be with you…if you’ll have me.”

Arthur sighed a little, then shook his head.

“It took me not fucking you to want to be with me.”

“I had time to think.”

“Well…”

Arthur picked up his coffee, taking a sip and finding it needed more cream. He sipped it anyway.

“We have the week to figure it out.”


	957. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames' pod malfunctions and he wakes up. After a while he gets lonely, and wakes up another passenger, Arthur. Hopefully this prompt works, if not, I understand

The ship was carrying several cryo stasis passengers on board. It was an auto pilot ship, no crew on board, the pods contained the only people. 

Half way through the transport, one of the pods malfunctioned and Eames woke early.

He was confused as he rose up from his sleep, his body feeling heavy and sluggish and as he sat up, he realized he was not where he was supposed to be. He called out to see if anyone would hear him but all he got in response, was his echo.

He got out of the pod and slowly walked around, noticing the other pods were still fine and in working order, his own the only one that failed. It took some time for him to steady himself, his legs weak from the cryo sleep, his entire body cold. He was grateful for the dark - given his current state any kind of light would probably hurt his eyes.

The ship proved to be empty, devoid of any light and sound and all that he could hear were his own footsteps. He made it to front of the ship and saw no one there, wondering what he should do now. 

He searched the ship, finding some emergency food and rationed it until he got to the new colony. After he gathered his strength and a bit more clarity, he tried to make his pod work again but gave up and just used it as a bed. 

After a few days, he was lonely and bored and though he knew it wouldn’t be fair to do the same thing to someone else, nonetheless, the loneliness got the better of him and he woke his neighbor. He had taken the time to examine each pod, seeing all the other passengers asleep, wiping the front of the pod to look in and his favorite was a boy named Arthur. He was his neighbor and the only one Eames had kept returning to. Before he woke him, he spoke to him, telling him what happened, how long it had been, expressing how solitary the situation was. 

When he made the decision to wake him, he told Arthur,

“I’m sorry to have done this to you. I just…hope that you don’t hate me for this.”

He hesitated for hours before doing it. He wondered how furious, if at all, Arthur would be with him. He wondered if he would understand, if he would demand to be put back. It wasn’t a choice he made lightly and he felt as if he was weighing it for hours, the ship floating through space, a destination in mind, but Eames wasn’t sure how much longer it would be. It was days later that Eames sat beside Arthur’s pod and took a deep breath before pressing the button and waking Arthur up.


	958. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Viking AU: Raiders come, Arthur begrudgingly stays safe while Eames goes off to fight. Eames and the other warriors are ordered to send a message by follow them and finishing them off. Two/Three weeks later Eames and the warriors return. Arthur is happy to have Eames back and that he only has a few scratches. But that's not all Eames came back with, he also returned with a puppy.

As much as Eames wanted everything to stay as it was, it was not meant to be.

When afternoon, in the middle of the summer, Eames wooed his spouse, walking hand in hand with him, smiling at him, saying something to him as Arthur stopped and turned to him and corrected his grammar.

“You’re getting better, my husband. But you still need to watch your wording.”

“Why should I when I have you watching it for me.”

Eames smiled and Arthur stepped closer to him, kissing him softly, when one of the generals turned the corner and began running to them.

“Your majesties.”

Arthur pulled away, clearing his throat, a bit embarrassed to be caught in the midst of being affectionate to his husband. Eames looked alert as the general began to explain that raiders where spotted near by.

“Are they northmen?”

The general shook his head as Eames sighed a bit, relief coming over him. It was not his brother yet. But they were raiders anyway and Eames had to prepare. He began to follow the general and Arthur followed, but Eames stopped and turned to Arthur.

“My love, stay here.”

“I am the crown prince-”

“I know. But these are not diplomats or other royalty. These are raiders…they are looking for blood, not words.”

“You are my husband.”

“And a northsman. I will not have you in harm’s way.”

Arthur wanted to fight, wanted to argue more, but Eames left.

Eames and the other northsmen were going off to face the invaders. He and his army would push them back, keep Franco safe but to Eames more specifically - to keep his prince safe. 

The king sent a message with Eames, to warn the raiders but Eames had no use for letters and flowery words. This castle, this land, was now his home. He was royalty himself and he would not let any of his men die, he would not lose any of his land, he would not have his beloved hurt.

He was gone for three weeks. Arthur counted every day and he hated how he woke up alone again, how he walked through the castle alone, how he missed his spouse more than he ever thought possible. The whispers of the northsmen fighting viciously, violently passed through the echoes of the halls and Arthur knew what a death on the battlefield meant for Eames and his people. But he had hoped that he had shown him a wonderful life here on Earth, with him. Many days, Arthur sat in the library, twisting his wedding band along his finger, feeling sick with worry, reminding himself that Eames was a hardened warrior, just as vicious and fought like “a crazy bear." 

After three weeks, Arthur sat in his bedroom, bored and lonely, doing his best not to worry though he was worried no matter what he did when he heard the viking horns in the distance. He threw his book aside as he ran to his window and peered out the window, seeing the northsmen returning. The joy that flooded into Arthur was more than he thought he was possible and he ran out to meet him. He had to hold himself back and remember himself, remember he was a prince of the blood so he contained himself and stood among his father and the rest of the court until the northsmen were near them.

The remainder of the army returned and Arthur walked ahead, proper, his head held up, watching his father’s army pass him and then he saw the northsmen and his husband. 

Eames walked closer, wearing his chainmail, covered in filth, in blood, his weapon at his side but beside him, walked a tiny little animal. Suddenly Arthur stopped and realized the dog was trotting beside Eames. His spouse smiled when he saw Arthur and Arthur smiled back, despite himself. 

"I want to kiss you so bad, but the battle was harsh and I’m dirty.”

Arthur sighed, leaning close and kissing his mouth anyway, just a quick peck. He pulled back and said,

“What is this?”

“I found him. After the battle. He was lonely and scared…he followed me when we were at camp and now…”

Arthur frowned a bit, seeing the scraggy looking dog looking back up at him, his tail wagging happily. He knew that Arthur had a good heart when it came to animals. More often then not, when they visited the northsmen camp or the kingdom, he could see Eames stopping to pet the goats or the lambs or the dogs…Arthur sighed.

“He’ll need to be bathed. You too. But not at the same time.”

“So I can keep him?”

“Yes…”

He was defeated and he knew it and Eames leaned down, petting the dog as Arthur turned and began walking back in, hearing Eames following him, still talking to his dog. As he returned to the castle, he felt something at his hand and he turned to see Eames grasping it and while Arthur usually would have been repulsed at the idea of being touched by a bloody, filthy hand, he knew it was his husband’s and he had been missing and craving his touch for these past three weeks just as much as Arthur. He was still smiling and he looked at Arthur.

“I have missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“Are you sure it’s alright…with the dog?”

Arthur nodded.

“He’ll look better when he’s clean.”

Eames just grinned at him, still holding his hand and Arthur held his in return.


	959. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Evelyn is a chef; Forrest is a secret food critic (his anonymous food blog is very popular). He shouldn't play favorites, but ever since he first tasted Evelyn's food he's been a fan. Now that she's opened a restaurant, Forrest doesn't want to make his interest in the woman and the food so obvious, but he can't get enough of either. Evie does know what to do about the handsome, quiet, man with the standing weekly reservation, who seems to love everything she cooks.

The first thing Forrest noticed about Evelyn’s restaurant was that it was called Home

He rolled his eyes when he stood outside of it and then sighed, stepping in. He was met with a waiter, who was polite and very engaging and after getting his order taken, Forrest made a few more notes. He was a food critic, but a secret one because he found he got real results when they didn’t see him coming. His food blog was one of the most popular ones on the internet and even featured in a couple of magazines, including the Zagat magazine guide.

When his food was brought to him, Forrest was very impressed - the steak was medium well and juicy, with just the right amount of spices and marinate. The mashed potatoes were air whipped and fluffy, the butter melting just right. The green beans were fresh and covered with olive oil and garlic as oppose to butter. He had dessert afterwards, apple pie with ice cream and coffee. Forrest was indeed impressed with everything and he let everyone know in his critic. Though he also chalked it up to going on a Wednesday night when the restaurant was slow.

He returned to Home on a Saturday night - with a reservation. He was pleased and noted that he was seated at his reserved time and he still got the same polite attitude, though different waiter and he ordered something else, to see if it would be just as good. He ordered potato cheese and bacon soup, lamb chops and sweet potato fries. He found the chops were still juicy, the soup savory and thick but each flavor was distinct, the sweet potato fries living up to their name sake. He found each dish tasted as if made with the same tender, loving care and as he took a glance around, he saw everyone was smiling, absorbed in their food, engaged in conversation  but happy. He even over heard the people behind him saying it tasted as if every meal was made with love. Suddenly, the name of the restaurant didn’t seem so hokey. Dessert was still coffee but this time he got a wild berry fruit tart with fresh creme. Everything was delicious.

He should have known Evelyn would never fail - each dish was indeed made with love and Forrest wasn’t the only critic who had nothing but raves and praise for her cooking and her restaurant. Back before Evelyn opened Home, she was cutting her teeth under another chef at a different restaurant. She was sweet and friendly and on busy night, loaned a hand to wait on tables and take orders. She met Forrest while he was secretly doing a review on her restaurant and she smiled at him and asked,

“What can I bring you honey?”

“What would the chef recommend?”

She thought for a moment and said,

“I know. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Her words had a sweet, Southern twang to them, making Forrest nostalgic for home. When Evelyn returned with his dish, (lightly breaded fillet with carrot slices) she winked at him and told him to enjoy. It was only then that Forrest discovered it was she who had made his meal and when she had enough, she opened her own place and now, Forrest couldn’t get enough. He made weekly appointments and tried everything on the menu. 

Evelyn meanwhile, was always in the kitchen, head chef, putting care into every order that went out, always got compliments from one specific order. One day, she peeked out from the back and saw it was the same guy from the previous restaurant she once worked at. And once she noticed him, she saw he was always there, at least once a week and always ordered the chef’s special. 

One of her waiters, a boy nick named Cricket came back that night and said,

“Compliments to the chef.”

Evelyn looked up as she just finished cleaning off her station. The restaurant was closing, the last dessert going out, most of the cooks cleaning up their own stations.

“Is it that guy again?”

Cricket peered out the window from the swinging doors and said,

“The broad guy who comes in by himself?”

Evelyn nodded.

“Yeah, that’s him. I think he’s a critic of some kind.”

“You think so?”

Evelyn wiped off her hands with the front of her apron as she said,

“I’ve gotten some good reviews…”

“I think they’re from him. He comes in at least once a week, he orders everything from the menu and then he always says he compliments the chef. Do you know him?”

“I met him once but I didn’t get his name or anything.”

“Well, he loves your cooking, critic or not.”

Evelyn sighed as she watched him eating his dessert - cheesecake with blackberry sauce and said,

“He’s so handsome.”

Cricket shrugged as he took off his apron and said,

“Well, go collect your thanks.”

Evelyn took off her toque and chef’s jacket as she fixed her hair as best she could and went out to greet her patron. 

“Hello, I’m Evelyn, the chef.”

The stranger looked up as he seemed a bit flustered. He wiped his mouth off as he said,

“I’m Forrest Bondurant. I just wanted to personally thank you for the meal. It was delicious. Every meal I’ve had here has always been delicious and I’ve never been let down.”

Evelyn blushed a bit as she brought her hand to mouth and blushed a bit.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Forrest then took out his wallet and paid his bill, leaving an excellent tip. He stood up and Evelyn kept smiling.

“Thank you again.”

“I’m glad to cook for you any time Mr. Bondurant.”

Forrest nodded and left as Evelyn sighed softly.


	960. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by sanhaim: Can I have porn in the catboy!John, Business man Bane verse?

After a couple of dates, a little kissing, a bit of petting, Bane was finally allowed to go all the way with John.

He felt he had been teased a bit in the days leading up to it, Arthur touched longingly, his tails swishing when Bane was close, the tip of it curled around his wrist. Bane just sighed deeply and didn’t move forward until John softly asked him,

“Do you want to spend the night?”

“Oh…yes.”

John only grinned. 

He was able to get his boy out of his sweats, his inky black tail that matched his hair swayed back and forth, slithering up Bane’s forearm. For a moment, Bane was distracted and he rubbed his fingers along the curled part of his tail. John gasped softly, his back arching up as he bit his lip.

“Feels good.”

Bane only smiled, sliding his hand along the length of his boy’s tail, rubbing, touching and John turned over easily, moaning again as Bane’s fingers reach the base and again, John lifts up, offering himself. The snap of the cap makes John look over his shoulder, seeing Bane coating his fingers and out of instinct, John’s tail fell down, trying to cover himself but Bane only lifted it up firmly and eased his finger inside him. John gasped and spread his thighs apart a little more as he grasped the blankets underneath him. 

By the time Bane got a second finger inside him, John was whining, pushing back, demanding more as he pushed himself up on his elbows and he looked over his shoulder and said,

“I’m ready…”

Bane withdrew his hand and finished undressing the rest of the way as he coated his own hard erection with lube and eased a condom on over it. He was doing his best not to be impatient, especially as he placed his hand on John’s hip, positioned himself and began to push inside. 

John mewled, his back arching as he began to pant, trying to relax, feeling Bane stretching him open, far thicker than both fingers. His tail swished back and forth until Bane got a hold of it, rubbing it again, throwing it over his shoulder as he pushed in the rest of the way. 

“Kitten…”

The very word rippled through John, the vibration of his voice shuddered through him and he purred, just like a kitten would. John would usually hate to be called kitten, he found the word demeaning, undermining but when Bane called him that, John found a new appreciation for it.

“Bane…”

John scrabbled for the sheets, gripping them tightly as he demanded Bane give him more and Bane did. His fingers dug into Arthur’s delicate hips and he pulled back, nearly completely out and punched back inside, again and again, making the pace hard and deep and John just held on, his thighs aching from the tension, his tail over Bane’s shoulder, the tip of it curling around his neck - or rather trying to. John sobbed, his arms sliding forward as he did his best to stay up on all fours, feeling Bane pound at him, claim him, fill him up and John couldn’t stop moaning, couldn’t stop mewling and he knew he would never be able to get enough.

When he came, his purr vibrated in his throat and he collapsed, handing himself over to Bane, letting him finish. When he did come, Bane pressed his fingers deep into John’s hips, bruising him and still John didn’t mind. He felt his body falling to the side when Bane pulled out, panting for air, his arms over his head as he smiled, the tip of his tail waving back and forth. Eventually, it just swayed lazily and he suddenly felt Bane petting his hair. 

“You purr.”

John smiled a little, tilting his head towards Bane’s touch. He was a mess and wet and sticky but he found he could really smell Bane’s scent on him and he felt the purr creeping up his throat as Bane pet him.

“I do. When I’m really happy.”

Bane put his arm around him, pulling him closer and John went, turning onto him, resting his head on his chest, his tail swaying back and forth, sometimes thumping when it landed on the mattress. Bane continued petting him until John started to nod off, his eyes closing as Bane said,

“Sleep, kitten. I’m not going anywhere.”

John only smiled in response.


	961. Handsome Bob/Neil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Bob introduces Neil to rest of the Wild Bunch, possibly by accident, like they were shopping or something and suddenly there was One Two and Mumbles.

They had upswings now and then - those good couple of days, sometimes weeks were everything was okay and good and Bob and Neil didn’t argue and fight and Bob didn’t have to go looking for him in the middle of the night at King’s Cross, praying that no one got a hold of him first. 

For now, things were good and Bob walked with Neil through the city, his arm around him, pulling him close and hearing Neil laugh a little so Bob kissed his temple, pretending to gnaw on the side of his head, grabbing him in a loose headlock as Neil burst out laughing, his hand coming up to grab Bob’s forearm.   
They had just had lunch and now they were on their way to go shopping. They were both in excellent moods, Neil leaning towards him, wearing Bob’s leather jacket, his torn jeans, a t-shirt and his Converse. Bob wore jeans, his own shirt and his black jacket with white trim. He loved that coat and he loved it even more when Neil told him how good he looked in it, stealing it for himself now and then. Bob wasn’t a big time hustler, he did his own jobs with the Wild Bunch, made some now and then, but he wasn’t big time. He’d like to be but he’d have to work his up there, if anything, to pull Neil out of that life forever. He didn’t like that Neil still hustled and because he didn’t like it, they didn’t talk about it - only when Neil said he was going to work or if they fought. More than once, Bob got into bar fights having some disgusting old fuck tell him he paid for a piece of his boy. 

But they were good right now and Bob lived for those times. As they walked, Neil’s arm coming around Bob’s back, his hand clinging to the back of his jacket, Bob slowed down, gradually coming to a stop as he saw One Two and Mumbles. The two of them saw Bob instantly, a big grin spreading across Mumbles’ face. 

“Well, well, well…Bobski…look at you, out and about with the missus.”

Neil laughed a little and looked down as Bob swallowed hard.

“Hey…what are you two round here?”

“Just out for some air. Didn’t think we’d see you about.”

One Two looked at Bob and Bob looked away for a moment as he said,

“Right…Mumbles, One Two, this is Neil.”

“Yeah we heard of him.” Said One Two.

Neil looked a little embarrassed as he worried his lip, grasping at Bob’s jacket. Mumbles defused the situation as he said,

“Good to meet you. You gonna come round once or twice, say hi to the rest of the group?”

“I guess…if Bob lets me.”

“Aw, if Bob lets you…” Said One Two.

Neil looked at him, annoyed. Bob decided that was enough.

“Alright, we’re gonna go. I’ll see you two blokes later.”

“Good seein you.” Said Mumbles. 

One Two gave them a nod as Bob walked ahead with Neil. As they walked, Neil looked over his shoulder, seeing One Two and Mumbles walking away and Neil looked back at them, then back at Bob.

“Those your friends?”

“Yeah, my mates…”

“Are we going to meet the rest of your crew?”

Bob wanted to say yes but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to tell Neil that his crew already knew about him, that Mumbles was just being polite when he greeted him, that everyone knew of Neil and him turning tricks. He didn’t say how it embarrassed him and how every time he was confronted with the fact that his beloved was a cheap whore, he got angry and frustrated - mostly at Neil because they weren’t lying. 

But instead, he said,

“Yeah, eventually.”


	962. Max/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by l-infiniment-grand: Warboy AU sequel. Arthur the odd warboy reminds Max of a kind of innocence he thought forever gone; he talks way too much and wants to know everything about this new world he's just started discovering. Then the night comes and when Max brings him back the steering wheel + his boot, it might bound them in a whole new way (Grumpy! Max and Awkward/Sweet! Arthur

The war boy was a handful. 

Max knew this as they drove on, but he quickly proved himself valuable.   
As they got ahead of Immortan Joe’s armies, the war rig got stuck in the mud and the filth. The wives and Furiosa began to do anything they could to pull themselves out, Max aiding any way he could and as the war rig was positioned to go, it started to. Furiosa got to the driver’s side first, yanking open the door as she saw the war boy there and shouted,

“What are you doing?”

“There’s cover up ahead, just past the thing up there.”

He pointed up ahead to the withered and dead tree, the only one in the barren waste land and Furiosa looked back at him and one of the wives said,

“He means the tree.”

Arthur nodded.

“Yeah, the tree thing.”

Furiosa let him drive, desperate to move as the sound of Immortan Joe’s men seem to get closer. Max grabbed the biggest rifle available, now nicknamed Big Boy as he positioned himself to take aim and fire. He shot one round and missed and Furiosa soon approached him. Without resistance, he handed over Big Boy and let her take the shot, his ear ringing as he then grabbed the other weapons, telling all of them to go ahead should he not come back in a few minutes.

He killed the last of Immortan Joe’s men and grabbed what he could, ammo, supply and as he packed everything up he looked down at the body of the war boy that was there and yanked off his boot, as well as pulled off the steering wheel and returned to everyone. He carried a large bundle, dropping it on the ground as he knelt down, revealing the goods inside and he reached in, getting the boot out for Arthur. Arthur smiled, feeling a little hysterical as he accepted it, putting it on right away. As he remained sitting, easing the boot onto his bare foot, he saw Max taking out a steering wheel and giving it directly to him. Arthur humbly took it, looking at it, never before having the chance to drive the rig and now, not only was he getting permission, but the means to do so. 

They pulled the rig out of the muck and continued forward, Arthur now driving, Furiosa acting as eyes in the back, the wives asleep as Max stayed in the passenger seat. Arthur talked and talked and Max did a pretty good job of ignoring him, staring ahead at the vast wasteland and he swore that Arthur kept talking throughout the night because when the sun began peeking over the empty horizon, Arthur was still talking.

Eventually, Max looked at him, rubbing at his eye as he said,

“You talk a lot.”

Arthur laughed a bit, still smiling as he said,

“I just…this is great.”

Max didn’t think this situation was great and he looked at him confused.

“I mean, my driving. I always wanted to drive the rig and now I am. It’s great.”

Max grunted a bit and looked away as Arthur said,

“You can sleep if you want, I can drive.”

“I’m alright.”

“I’m really grateful for all this. What you’re doing. How you’re helping.”

Max nodded. 

“And for letting me drive.”

Max looked back at him, seeing how much it did mean to Arthur to be able to drive. There was an innocence about Arthur, despite being a war boy that once tried to kill them, that Max had only seen in children. It was as if Arthur had been stunted in his growth - still a child, still impressed with the slightest things, still wanting only approval. Max only grunted in response and Arthur grinned.

“You don’t talk much do you?”

Max said nothing and turned away, looking ahead again.


	963. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by kristsune: Sequel to the 101dalmations au? First date? Established relationship? Whichever you prefer,I just know I need more :D

The next day, Arthur was just as anxious for six o'clock as Ham was.

He changed this time - jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt. A clean one. The first one he threw on was filthy and wrinkled. It was his plain shirt that he put on to walk Ham most days. He brushed his hair and did his best to look casual yet, desirable.

Ten to six, Arthur put on Ham’s leash and they went for their walk. They waited at the entrance of the park where he always came in and he swore to himself that if Eames didn’t show up in five minutes, he would go ahead and forget that awkward meeting. Imagine his surprise when he got there and Eames and Woody were already at the gate.

They walked around the park together, Woody and Ham out in front, walking happily as their owners talked. And talked and talked. Arthur couldn’t believe how much he and Eames had in common - music, movies, books, coffee and tea, food, love of dogs. Eames was a designer and he was training to do a triathlon, which is why he was riding the bike with Woody the other day. Arthur told him how he was an editor in a small publishing company and he liked the job and he always walked Ham at the park.

By the time they made two laps around the park, Eames got his cell phone number and they set up another date to have dinner together the following evening.

“If you’d like, you can come by my place. Bring Woody and we’ll have dinner.”

Eames agreed.

The following evening, Arthur got off work a little earlier and went to the grocery store to buy things for dinner, cleaned up and then walked Ham before starting dinner. Eames and Woody showed up at eight on the dot and Arthur let them in, Woody and Ham instantly excited to see each other, sniffing and jumping around each other and Arthur welcomed him in.

“Would you like a glass of wine?”

“Sure. i love your home.”

“Thank you.”

Eames took off his jacket and Arthur sighed a bit at the sight of a tattoo on his collarbone that peeked out. They had a glass of wine and settled down on the couch and talked more, Arthur getting more and  more smitten by the moment…so much so that he completely forgot about dinner. In fact, he didn’t remember it until Woody and Ham began barking at the smoke coming from the stove top and the fire alarm began beeping loudly. Arthur panicked and got up fast, his glass tipping over and shattering, causing more barking. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a dish towel and wrapping it around his hand as he picked up the frying pan and dunked it in the sink, putting out the small fire that started from their burned chicken. He coughed as the smoke began filling the kitchen, waving his hand back and forth in front of his face and Eames opened a window for him. Arthur blushed, feeling embarrassed that he invited his date over for dinner only to burn it because he got distracted…by his date. Eames laughed a bit and smiled, looking at Arthur as he asked,

“You alright?”

“Yeah…just…embarrassed.”

“It’s alright, it happens.”

“Yeah but…”

“Hey, it’s alright. Wanna grab some pizza?”

Arthur sighed, still embarrassed but said,

“Okay.”

They cleaned up first, making sure the place was clean of smoke, the burned and ruined food was dumped in the trash and the pieces of glass were picked up, the wine mopped up. It made Arthur feel even worse, having his date clean up after him. As soon as they finished, they put the leashes on their dogs and went for a walk to the near by pizza place. Arthur paid, saying it was the least he could do. Eames just smiled, shaking his head at him as he tore off a piece of his crust, feeding it to Woody.

And that was their first date.


	964. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Arthur takes his dog to the vet one day for a check-up and booster shots. But his normal vet isn't there, rather it's a new one. Doctor Eames.

When Arthur’s bulldog puppy Grover was a year old, he took him to his vet. He knew Grover would need to be neutered and he needed his shots up to date so when he had the chance, he scheduled an appointment and took Grover.

His usual vet was this adorable, tiny woman named Ariadne, who didn’t look any older then fourteen but she was nice and she loved every single pet she saw and she showed immense care in each patient. Grover and her bonded easily and she taught him how to high-five, something he only did with her.  When he got to his vet’s office, he was told that there had been an emergency and Ariadne wouldn’t  be able to see Grover. Arthur frowned and said,

“I don’t have another chance to come back…”

He looked down at Grover, seeing the tiny bulldog beside him, trying to look tough tough he was a pup. 

“Well, Dr. Ariadne’s partner is here, he’s free to see you if you’d like.”

“Alright…I guess Grover can go without his high five for once.”

The receptionist laughed and showed him which room to wait in. 

After a few minutes, Ariadne’s partner came in and Arthur swallowed hard. He was gorgeous and Arthur felt his jaw drop a little the vet said,

“Good morning. Well, who’s this then?”

His accent rolled every word in honey and Arthur digested them like nourishment as he sighed. Then he remembered the doctor was talking to him because Grover couldn’t talk.

“This is Grover. He’s a year old.”

He set Grover on the metal table and the tiny pup trotted over to the vet to sniff him. The vet held the back of his hand to let Grover smell him as he said,

“I’m Dr. Eames by the way. Haven’t seen you much.”

“Oh, we usually see Ariadne. She and Grover go way back. She taught him to high five.”

“Ah, she’s stealing my bit I see. Grover, high five!”

He held his hand down and Grover put his tiny paw on the top of his fingers, tiny tail wagging in excitement as Dr. Eames showed him lots of praise.

“I can’t get him to do that.”

“Ah it’s a gift I’m afraid." 

Arthur laughed a bit as Dr. Eames checked Grover over, checked his charts to see which shots and boosters he needed and then had an assistant help out. When he was done, Arthur said,

"He’ll need to be neutered soon right?”

“Oh, you poor thing, gonna have your bollocks lopped off.”

He looked at Grover as he said it, petting him, Grover still wagging his tail and Arthur couldn’t help but laugh again. Dr. Eames looked at Arthur with a smile, which made Arthur take another deep sigh.

“Yeah, he’ll need an appointment scheduled for that and Dr. Ariadne can take care of that if you’d like.”

“Oh, which ever. You’re really good with him.”

“I love pups. I do my best for them and they sense that.”

Arthur nodded and Dr. Eames wrote something down in his chart as he said,

“Alright, he’s ready to go.”

“Okay, thank you.”

“Can I ask you something though?”

“Sure.”

“Why Grover? Is it like that character on the kid’s show?”

Arthur shook his head, collecting Grover.

“No, I thought he looked like President Grover Cleveland. You know, all jowl-y…kind of like an old man.”

Eames laughed then.

“Very clever.”

Arthur thought he saw Eames looking at him, a bit of a smile…maybe interest? But Arthur didn’t follow through, he wasn’t sure if it was real or wishful thinking. He cleared his throat and let Dr. Eames pet Grover once more and he went back to the front desk to pay and schedule an appointment for Grover’s neutering. While he waited for the receptionist to ring him up, Arthur held onto Grover and looked down the hall to see Dr. Eames looking over a chart, looking…so good in his plain, dark blue scrubs, a stethoscope around his neck. When he looked up, he grinned at Arthur and Arthur smiled and looked away, paying attention when he had to pay the bill.


	965. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames takes Arthur to his family reunion. Eames family shennanigans ensues

Despite what everyone thought - Arthur included, Eames did not come from old money.

He came from a nice, calm little picturesque suburb, his mother a teacher, his father an editor. Eames was a criminal, though he lied to his parents about what he did, for obvious reasons. 

So when Eames asked Arthur, his loving boyfriend of about a year and a half, to come with him to meet his family during their off time, Arthur was expecting high tea and a sprawling English manor. What he didn’t expect was a tiny house that looked similar to his own childhood home. 

“I thought you came from old money.”

“That’s terribly stereotypical of you, darling.”

“Well you always acted like you were.”

“It was a ruse. I’m terribly average. Hence why I left here.”

“Ah.”

They got out of their rental and Arthur was glad he had only worn simple black dress pants and a button down with the sleeves rolled up. Eames himself was in similar attire, so he wasn’t sure what he was walking into. Arthur stopped and decided to ask.

“So, what exactly am I walking into? Am I your friend, your colleague, your….”

“You’re my boyfriend, yes my parents know. No, they don’t know what we do for a living, I told them something vague, a government job. My mum is Carol, my dad is Thomas and this isn’t just a visit.”

“What is it?”

“It’s…a…family reunion.”

Arthur dropped his bag right there on the curb as he crossed his arms. Eames immediately frowned and said,

“I’m sorry! Would you have come otherwise?”

Arthur pouted a bit and twisted his mouth in annoyance as he leaned down and picked his bag back up as Eames sighed in relief and escorted him to his family’s home.

Sure enough, there was some kind of event happening, kids running around the house, more people in the living room, in the kitchen and spilling out to the back yard. Eames put his own bag down near the door, Arthur following as Eames took his hand and lead him through the crowd until they reached Eames’ parents, Carol and Thomas. 

“Will!”

Eames’ mother turned to him, kissing his face as she hugged him and then his dad hugged him hello too. 

“Mum, dad this is Arthur, my boy-”

He didn’t even get a chance to finish as his mother squealed in delight and hugged him immediately. His father nodded in approval as Arthur was confused and he laughed  nervously as he said,

“It’s good to meet you too.”

“Oh, Will he’s lovely! Look at him, look at that face!”

She squeezed his cheek and Arthur resisted the urge to say ow. She let go and then took his hands and made him hold his arms out as she sighed.

“Oh, he’s simply lovely. What a slender little wisp of a thing! Look at you! Arthur is it?”

Arthur nodded.

“Would you like a drink, let’s get you a drink.”

She took his hand and walked him into the kitchen and Arthur looked over his shoulder at Eames, as if asking him what was going to happen.

Arthur was immediately introduced to the entire family. All of Eames’ aunts and cousins and family friends, all of them thoroughly impressed with Arthur, telling him how lovely and beautiful he was and Arthur never felt so humble before. He smiled and drank his drink and answered every question he could politely.   
Yes, he and Eames had been together over a year.

Yes, they met at work.

Uh…marriage? It’s not off the table but not discussed.

Children? 

He felt a little flustered as his family asked him more and more questions. Finally, Eames pulled him out and brought him to the back yard where more of his family circled them. He felt fortunate that this time, Eames stood with him, holding a beer with one hand, the other around Arthur.

He met some of the younger kids there, all of them asking  questions.

Yes, he was Eames’ boyfriends.

Yes, they kiss. (Cue giggles. Sigh.)

Maybe they’ll get married.

No, he wouldn’t be the bride. Arthur frowned at that one.

He never felt so interrogated in his life…and he had actually been interrogated once. 

They got some food and once the novelty of how “lovely” Arthur was wore off, everyone talked to him normally. By the end of the night, most of the house had cleared off and now it was just Eames’ parents, one of his aunts and them in the kitchen having a cup of tea. 

“Will, you have to bring him back soon.”

“If he wants to come back.”

Eames looked at Arthur as Arthur smiled a little.

“I had a wonderful time. I’d love to come back.”

“Delightful! It’ll be less hectic next time around.” Said Eames’ father.

Arthur laughed a bit as he took another sip.

They helped clean up and after Eames’ aunt left, they left too. There was promise of having breakfast tomorrow morning before Eames and Arthur left. On the drive to their hotel, Arthur sighed and said,

“My face hurts. I don’t think I’ve ever been pinched and squeezed like that in my life.”

Eames laughed.

“Sorry. My family tends to be a little handsy.”

“Nice to see where you got it from.”

Eames grinned.

“Thanks for coming with me. I really wanted you to meet my family. You’re important to me. I love you.”

Arthur smiled, putting his hand over Eames’ thigh.

“I love you too.”

There was some silence for a moment before Arthur asked,

“So breakfast…traditional English breakfast?”

“Nah, we’ll go out somewhere, my mum’s not cooking.”

“Oh okay good. Because I don’t like beans with my eggs.”

“Yank.”

Arthur only laughed.


	966. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Father's Day is tomorrow so Eames and Arthur's 5 year old son surprises them with breakfast in bed and drawing of their family as a gift.

It was early in the morning, about nine or so as Arthur and Eames slept. It was late, considering they had a five year old.

Jacob was a handful at times, but what five year old wasn’t? Over all, he was a good kid and hardly had any problems or threw tantrums and other than a little overenthusiastic, he was perfect.

Sunday morning, in June, Eames slept on his stomach, Arthur’s arm over him, the both of them sleeping soundly as Jacob came into their room, his little feet padded by his footie pajamas, he crawled onto the foot of the bed and towards his parents. He plopped between them as he said,

“Daddy!”

Arthur woke up first as he said,

“Jacob…hey. Good morning, kiddo.”

“Happy father’s day, daddy.”

Eames woke up shortly afterwards, feeling a little knee in his side as he groaned a bit and turned, seeing Jacob.

“Hey sprog.”

“Happy father’s day, dadda.”

Eames grinned, sitting up a little as he hugged his son.

“Thanks, kid.”

“I made you both something.”

He produced the now crinkled and bent card he had carried in as he gave it to Arthur smiled, lifting it up and opened it, seeing it was Jacob’s drawing of the three of them in front of their house, a big bright sun in the corner, the words Happy Father’s Day written in a child’s handwriting across the top. Eames smiled. 

“This is amazing! Thank you, Jacob.”

Jacob smiled at Eames.

“You’re welcome dadda. Do you like it daddy?”

Arthur smiled.

“I do, I love it, buddy. Thank you.”

“I made you breakfast. Imma go get it.”

Jacob crawled out of their bed and ran out as Arthur took the card, settling on his night stand as he said,

“Should we go help him?”

“Nah, let him. He wants to do this for us.”

Arthur smiled and they both waited, watching as Jacob came in slowly, as to not spill anything as he carried a bowl of cereal. He then gave it to Eames, then ran back out to do the same thing again, another bowl for Arthur.  

“Thanks so much.”

Jacob looked proud and both fathers ate their cereal, though by then it was soggy. It was still eaten though and Jacob talked and talked. When they were done, Arthur said,

“How about we go out today, do something nice?”

“Okay!” Shouted Jacob.

Eames set his bowl aside as he started getting out of bed, helping Jacob out of bed too.

“Alright, let’s go get you ready and we’ll go to the playground. Then get some lunch and some ice cream.”

Jacob cheered as Arthur watched them and then got up, taking the bowls back to the kitchen before going to help his husband.


	967. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur/Eames (passengers au) Eames woke up Arthur and he's not happy. Both experience angst and loneliness but at the end arthur decides to talk to Eames because he doesn't want to be lonely

Arthur being woken from his sleep was not good. He was furious with this stranger that woke him, that broke his peaceful voyage and for what? To ease his loneliness. It was selfish and self centered and Arthur let him know.

For days afterwards, Arthur didn’t speak to him. He was furious and frustrated and he didn’t know how to reset is pod to go back to sleep. After some days, Eames attempted to beg for an apology and Arthur only looked at him, his anger ebbing.

“Why would you do this to me?”

Eames knew it wasn’t a question out of anger, but out of sadness. Eames took something away from him - peace, to bring him into cold silence and isolation. Eames had no explanation and he stayed away from him. 

More time went by and Eames felt more alone than before because now he had someone there, only to ignore him. As he slept one day, he woke up to Arthur sitting beside him, his back to him. Eames had taken the comforts of his pod to sleep out on the floor and to see Arthur beside him was something new.

“I forgive you. Being alone these days, I can only imagination the desperation you had to go through, being alone here, with nothing to do, no one to talk to and the overwhelming silence…I’m sure it wasn’t a decision you took lightly.”

“I didn’t.”

“I was just thinking…that if I was in your position, I probably would have done the same. I’m sorry I got so angry with you.”

“You don’t have to apologize to me.”

“I want to. So…Eames.”

“You know my name.”

“I saw it on the pod. Like I’m sure you know mine.”

Eames nodded.

“It’s good to meet you.”

There was a bit of relief in Eames as he sat up, a bit of a smile on his face as he said,

“It’s good to meet you too.”


	968. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Alfie/Arthur modern AU. With every meeting with Arthur Alfie is even more impressed and smitten and he finally decides to seduce young Arthur.

Alfie wasn’t even listening. He was watching Arthur explain things with his hands, watching him talk, letting his eyes travel down the length of his body, angry the table was blocking the rest of his view.

Since Alfie promoted Arthur to tell him about the bakery rather than his father, he had been mindlessly watching Arthur instead of listening. He would smile at him and Arthur would try to look as if he wasn’t embarrassed, but there was pink in his face, despite him trying to power through and talk about the bakery.  
After about two weeks, Alfie didn’t even try to pretend anymore and he stopped Arthur mid-sentence.

“That’s enough about business….”

Arthur looked at a loss and stopped, his mouth closing for a moment before he said,

“But that’s what you hired me for.”

“I know you know this business. You don’t need to prove that anymore.”

“So…”

“How old are you, boy?”

“Twenty. Well…I will be. In a few months.”

“Not even old enough for a drink.”

Alfie grinned and he saw that bit of shyness consuming Arthur, seeing him look down and shift in his seat as they sat across from each other. Alfie had consumed some of his whisky, Arthur had some water and Alfie couldn’t stop smiling at him. He leaned on his arms onto the table, letting his voice get low as he said softly,

“I want you. In that way you’re thinking. I want to devour you. Your old man is going to be plenty pissed but he can’t do a damn thing about it. What do you say, boy?”

Arthur had turned red, trying to fight the fact that Alfie’s voice was tingling up and down his spine, making his dick hard, making him press his legs together even though he wanted to spread them far apart for him. He swallowed hard, trying to get a hold of himself.

“You’re my boss. I shouldn’t get involved with my employer.”

“I’d be more than that if you get involved with me.”

“You’re dangerous. I know about you.”

“You think I’d let you get in harm’s way?”

“My father warned me to not-”

“I don’t give a shit what your father has to say about anything.”

Arthur looked up at him as he said,

“He’ll be angry…but you’re right, he can’t do anything about it.”

Alfie felt the corner of his mouth quirk up as he brought his hand up to his beard, running his hand over it. He licked his lips and said,

“Let me take you to my place.”

“But, this is a meeting, I have the bakery-”

“Fuck that. Come on.”

He stood up and waited for Arthur, watching him, waiting for him and Arthur slowly stood up. Alfie began to walk, knowing Arthur was right behind him.


	969. Max/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Cont of Max/Arthur (Veil): The night they spend in the rented room, Max wakes from a dream. Only to notice that Arthur is having a nightmare about Joe. Max wakes him, Arthur goes to hit Max but his swing is easily rebuffed. It's then that Max realizes what renting a room and sleeping in a bed together might mean to Arthur.

Max slept soundly for a while until a dream jarred him awake. 

He sat up quickly, his arms swinging out as if to swat something away. He gasped for air, looking around, hearing the sounds of the town right outside the room, faint lights from gas flames dotting the scenery. He wiped at his face, pulling his knee up a bit as he felt Arthur beside him tossing, making weak, desperate sounds.

He watched him for a moment until it clicked that Arthur was having his own terrible dream. He had never seen Arthur have a bad dream before, he had slept so soundly since they left the Citadel though Max imagined it could happen to anyone.

He turned slightly, putting his hand on Arthur’s shoulder, shaking him slightly, trying to wake him when Arthur did, his eyes flying open and his fist swinging upwards. Max easily blocked it and said,

“Hey…it’s just me.”

Arthur blinked a few times, feeling hot, sweat at his forehead and down his neck and he swallowed hard, remembering where he was. 

“You alright?”

Arthur shook his head, sitting up as he pulled his knees up, hiding his face against them. He took several deep breathes before he looked up, looking at Max. 

“Sorry…i had a terrible nightmare…well more like a memory.”

Max waited for him to go on and Arthur looked away, embarrassed.

“I was remembering…what it was like at the Citadel…being a pleasure wife.”

Max looked at him and though it had taken him a while, it finally clicked - the implications of what sleeping in a bed, in a room would mean to Arthur. While Max just thought of it as comfort, a luxury they couldn’t really get often, for Arthur, it was dredging up miserable memories.

“I’m sorry.”

Arthur shook his head, embarrassed it even happen and Max got up, getting his boots as he put them back on and picked up his coat. Arthur watched him, confused until Max said,

“Come on.”

“Where are we going? It’s the middle of the night.”

“We’re not stayin.”

“But…”

Max didn’t listen as he picked up Arthur’s coat and tossed it to him. He left without another word and Arthur immediately got his shoes on, grabbing his coat as he ran after Max. He felt like he ran after him the entire time and he didn’t stop until he was back at the rig, watching Max climb into the driver’s seat. Arthur followed, getting into the passenger side as Max started up the rig and he turned to start driving again. Arthur watched him for a moment and said,

“We didn’t have to leave.”

“Yes, we did. I’m not putting you through that. Ever again.”

Arthur didn’t say anything, he just felt a little grateful and humbled that Max would do that for him. He leaned back against the seat, closing his eyes, being rocked to sleep by the feel of the rig.


	970. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Please write some Alfie/Arthur smut! Maybe Alfie edging his darling boy? (Arthur potentially blacks out from the strength of his orgasm?)

Alfie ran his hand along Arthur’s sweat slicked skin, his fingers still for a moment as he looked at him.

“Do you need to rest?”

“I need your cock.”

Alfie laughed softly at his boy’s use of words. He then moved his fingers back, sliding them back in a moment later as Arthur sobbed.

Alfie had been keeping him on the edge for hours now, bringing him close to his orgasm, then stopping, pulling back, frustrating Arthur at first, but the longer he went on, Arthur began to get desperate. He reached down, grabbing Alfie’s wrist, trying to make his fingers plunge inside him deeper, but Alfie refused to budge, Arthur whining.

“Please…oh god, please….Alfie…”

Alfie shifts his position slightly between Arthur’s thighs, his free hand grasping at his leg, pressing his fingers into his skin, hearing Arthur beg more as his thighs quivered. He watched his fingers go in and out of his boy’s body. He had prepared him, fucked him and pulled out several times so Arthur wet - soaked with slick and sweat and precum and he was shivering now. Every nerve was exposed, every inch of skin aware of Alfie’s proximity. 

Arthur had tried to keep Alfie inside him before, but his legs trembled and shook so much that he didn’t have the strength to keep him there and Arthur cried out, his sob so sad and weak, his chest heaving as he swore he couldn’t take much more. Alfie just pet him and kissed him.

“Just a little longer….”

Arthur whined,

“I want you…please…please….”

“A little longer…”

Alfie moved his hand back, prying Arthur’s hold from his wrist as he positions himself and presses the tip of his cock against his boy’s hole. He watches Arthur still, his legs spreading apart just a little more as Alfie sinks in. He thrusts against him, Arthur so open and ready and his skin was burning under Alfie’s hands. He took whatever Alfie gave him, his head falling back as he moaned loud, lifting his legs up to allow Alfie in further…

…only to cry in disappointment when Alfie pulled out again. Just as Arthur was close. 

He sobbed, his chest rising and falling as he cried, the intensity getting to him. He begged again, pleading and Alfie turned him over, pulling him up to his knees, watching with delight as Arthur arched his back, lifting him up further - presenting himself to Alfie. 

“Please…”

Alfie sighed, knowing how much Arthur needed him now. He sunk back into him to the hilt, in one smooth stroke and Arthur whined, silent for a moment as he turned his head, bringing his hand to Alfie’s, trying to keep a hold on him. Arthur clenched down around him, not wanting Alfie to move but he did anyway, fucking into him hard, falling into the rhythm, growling with every thrust, driving whimpers and jarred noises from his boy.

He kept going, again and again, Arthur doing his to match his pace with a roll of his lean hips. Alfie reached down, wrapping his arm around Arthur’s waist, lifting him up a bit more, letting the head of his cock press against his delicate gland, feeling the rippling shiver sent through his boy. When his hand barely touches Arthur’s painful erection, he comes, he comes harder than he ever had in his life. It knocks coherency from him and Arthur feels the edges of his vision blurs before he falls limp, his eyes falling shut.

He woke up feeling groggy and wrecked, ringed out and exhausted. He felt Alfie’s hand on his forehead as he said.

“Alfie?”

“Hey, boy. You spooked me for a second.”

“What happened?”

“You were out for a second.”

“Oh…did you come?”

“I always do, baby.”

Arthur felt Alfie kissing the back of his shoulder, his beard scraping against his skin. He smiled as he said,

“Alfie…”

“Yeah?”

“Please never do that to me again…”

Alfie’s chuckle was low and soft.

“I make no promises.”


	971. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Arthur/Alfie. Of course Arthur's father was more than pissed off when he found out about Arthur and Alfie. He said that Arthur was only Alfie's fucktoy and Alfie would be bored of him sooner than later. Six months after this discussion Alfie is still very interested in Arthur and the things between him and Arthur are getting more serious.

“You will stop seeing Alfie Solomons, right away!”

Arthur’s father had found out about his son seeing Alfie. Of course it didn’t take long for him to find out, it only took a matter of days before the entire bakery knew. Alfie was not a subtle man and he walked with the confidence of a man who could not be told anything. 

He adored Arthur and showed him affection when he saw him at the bakery, kissing his cheek, pinching his face, making no qualms about who he was seeing. So the moment Arthur’s father found out, he demanded they stop seeing Alfie.

“I can’t stop seeing Alfie.”

“Yes, you can and you will! Do you even know what kind of man Alfie is?”

“I know…”

“He’s dangerous and more over, he’ll be bored with in a matter of months! Arthur, you’re better than that!”

“I like him…”

“Of course you like him! He wants you to like him. But he’ll be done with you soon enough and I will not have be known in this company as his whore.”

The word hurt and Arthur was not naive. He knew that Alfie Solomons was a man with a short attention, the world at his fingertips and the reputation and resources to back it all up. He could have anyone and he knew it - but he picked Arthur. And Arthur knew that he should get away from Alfie, before he got in too deep, before Alfie finished with him.

But it was six months later and Arthur hadn’t moved an inch. Alfie wanted him and like fire consuming gasoline, he devoured Arthur. He adored Arthur, wanted him, wanted every part of him. He didn’t allow Arthur to get away without a reasonable explanation and “my father doesn’t want me to see you” was not good enough for Alfie.

“You’re my boy, darling Arthur. I’m not lettin you go. More over, I should crush your father for meddling in my affairs.”

“No, don’t…I am  his son. He brought me on to do work, not…do you.”

Alfie chuckled. 

“Well, that’s just how things turned out, pet. And if you want out, you’re gonna need a valid reason.”

“I don’t want out.”

“Good.”

Alfie grasped Arthur’s face, pulling him close and kissed him hard. Arthur allowed it, leaning in for more. When Alfie let go, he put his arms around Alfie, feeling him hold him in return. Arthur didn’t want to get in so deep with Alfie, knowing that he had the possibility of being replaced easily, so he said nothing about how he felt and let Alfie dote on him for as long as it was in his interest.


	972. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by sanhaim: I've only ever seen fics where Eames has a massive family and Arthur has a small one, if he has one at all. Can I have a flip of that? With Eames having maybe one or two relatives and Arthur has a Mongolian horde's worth of cheerfully busy-body relatives?

When Arthur said “Come meet my family” Eames expected Arthur’s father, mother, maybe siblings and a pet. But when they arrived at Arthur’s family California home in Belmont, it was a big house but not a manor, two car garage, long drive way, large picture window right over the garage, a length a stairs going up to the front door. 

He was surprised at the size of the house, but then immediately knew why as an army of people came flooding out the front door. Eames was surprised to say the least and watched as the hoard of people surrounded Arthur, hugging him, a flurry of chatter filling the air and Arthur smiled and talked and then said,

“Oh sorry, everyone this is Eames. Eames, this is my family. My mom, dad, my sisters and brothers. I’ll go through names later.”

He gave a wave of his hand as Eames took stock. Mother, father - check. But he counted five siblings, three sisters, two brothers. Arthur was obviously the baby. Eames was immediately taken in and swarmed.

After a minor introduction of the siblings (Charles, Frances, Julia, Rosie, Bella) Arthur’s parents welcomed Eames inside, offering him a drink, some food. Eames hardly understood a word of what was going on since it seemed so loud in the dining room. He had gotten to see a wall covered in family photos, each child’s stages of schools, plays, shows, graduations, school photos, vacation pictures. The house seemed like a museum to the children, Arthur’s parents were proud of each of their children. Eames was looked over, examined, tested and Arthur looked embarrassed the entire time. Then Arthur’s mother said,

“The family is coming by to see you.”

“The….whole family?”

Eames sensed the worried tone in Arthur’s voice and he looked at him as he mouthed the words, ‘the whole family?' 

Arthur only looked apologetic.

Eames quickly learned what the whole family meant. There were aunts, uncles and tons and tons of cousins. Even grandparents. Arthur hadn’t been seen in the family for years and the entire family missed him. Arthur was also close to his family, they were all welcoming of his sexuality, of the fact that he brought his long term boyfriend to visit them, that he was doing so well for himself.    
Eames was grilled within an inch of his life by the older cousins who were like second tier siblings. They all warned Eames not to hurt him (all of them, male and female alike) they all asked what he did, how much he earned, what their long term situation was looking like, how many people had Eames been involved with before hand, had he ever cheated on a partner, had he ever been with women and if so did he have any kids. It was one right after the other, a machine gun assault of questions and just when Eames thought he would pass out, Arthur pulled him away. 

The remainder of the night stayed that way, all of Arthur’s relatives asking Eames tons of questions, sometimes really personal ones that made Eames feel a little flustered. He got to eat and drink and he managed to get moments of peace when he went to the bathroom. But it was fun and interesting. Eames got to meet Arthur’s grand dad who told Eames (and a bunch of Arthur’s cousins) about his time in the war and how he knew a British guy in his outfit who later showed him the best time he ever had in London while on leave. He got to talk to Arthur’s father, who glowed about all his kids, but Arthur was his favorite, it was evident in how he spoke about him, how he was his youngest boy, his youngest period and while all his kids had made grand accomplishments, Arthur had done the best for himself. He got to speak to some of Arthur’s uncles, who told him about amazing family trips, camping, road trips and big family weddings and events. He got to meet some of Arthur’s youngest cousins who loved how he “talked funny”. 

By the end of the night, Eames was exhausted and worn out and had a slight headache but still in good spirits. There weren’t many places to go that wasn’t filled with some member of Arthur’s family, but Eames finally managed to sneak away and sit at the end of the driveway and have a cigarette. That’s where Arthur found him and sat down beside him.

“Hey, there you are. I thought for a minute you skipped town.”

Eames laughed and passed the cigarette over to Arthur.

“Nah, just taking a breather. You didn’t tell me you came from a commune. Or a…what is it? Those people who have lots of kids?”

“A quiver.”

“Yeah, that.”

Arthur shook his head, exhaling smoke from his mouth as he laughed.

“I don’t. I just have a huge, huge…fertile family.”

“I’ve never been around so many people in one house before.”

“Don’t you have a family?”

“I’m an only child and my parents each have a set of parents but that’s it. You seem to have several pairs of each family member.”

Arthur laughed. 

“Well my parents have a lot of siblings and they all grew up together and close. And obviously they had kids…it goes on and on. I hope they didn’t scare you off.”

“I’ve never felt so violated when it came to the person I’m currently sleeping with, but no, not scared off. Your family really wants us to get married.”

Arthur groaned, covering his face with his hands as Eames took a drag and exhaled as he grinned.

“I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s alright. It’s not as if I haven’t thought about it.”

“Still, it’s embarrassing. More embarrassing when it was just my parents and brothers and sisters.”

“They know how to pry.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, I told you.”

“We can go somewhere else. We’re twenty-two miles from San Francisco. We can get a hotel room and-”

“Your parents would be devastated if we took a room. It’s fine. We’ll stay here.”

“It’s an entire weekend. And it’s only Friday.”

Eames shrugged. 

“Two more days to go.”


	973. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: I can't believe we don't have any smut in the A/B/O marriage verse. Arthur is in heat for the first time since they got married and Eames is a very good alpha husband and knots his little omega.

Arthur woke up feeling…off. 

He had a fitful night of rest, Eames waking now and then to calm him down and when he finally fell asleep, he woke up feeling strange. He felt hot, like a fever was calming him and he wondered if he was getting sick. 

When Eames returned to their bedroom, carrying cups of coffee for the both of them he set one down near Arthur as he said,

“Love? What’s wrong?”

Arthur was sitting up, shaking his head as he said,

“I feel…weird. Like I’m going to get sick. I feel warm and I slept bad last night.”

Eames set his own cup down as he sat down beside him and he put his hand to Arthur’s forehead. The moment his hand touched Arthur’s skin, Arthur leaned towards it, something inside him raged like a storm and he let out a soft sigh, as if in relief. Eames could smell it on him then and he swallowed hard.

“Your heat is starting.”

Arthur felt the warmth in his body rising up as he said,

“Already?”

Eames nodded. Arthur had been taking suppressants when they first got married since Eames didn’t want him and he wouldn’t pull him in by force. After they reconciled, Arthur got off them and waited for nature to take its course. Now it was finally happening. 

“What are we going to do?”

“Well…we did talk about children.”

Arthur sighed again and smiled.

“We did. Now would be the perfect time for it.”

Eames nodded.

Eames had forgotten what it was like to fuck an omega in heat. Arthur just wanted more and more, his legs wrapping around Eames’ waist to keep him inside. He had come twice already and Eames kept giving him everything his mate wanted. 

He growled, feeling Arthur cling to him, his moans climbing higher and higher as he sobbed and came again. Eames slowed down his pace, feeling tired but every instinct in his body told him to keep going. He kissed Arthur through his orgasm, lifting himself up over Arthur, watching him. It was dark in their bedroom, the curtains drawn, the air conditioner on high since Arthur’s skin burned with heat. They were both sweating, covered in bodily fluids, Eames still so desperate to literally fuck this heat out of his boy. This slow break in between was all the rest he was getting however, until Arthur got hard again.  
It was a matter of moments before Eames heard his weak but sexy little whisper of ‘again’. 

Eames pushed himself up on his knees, holding Arthur’s hips as he resumed his pace, hard, deep strokes, watching himself sink inside him again and again, Arthur’s thighs strained open, his pretty little hole pulsing and quivering around his cock. When he was close he panted, growling as Arthur whined as yet another orgasm was pulled out of him as he fell limp and boneless, letting Eames finish. It was a deep, low growl as he pushed in as deep as he could and Arthur felt it suddenly happening, Eames’ knot.

It hurt. He wasn’t expecting that at all.

His eyes squeezed shut as he gripped the sheets tightly, wrapping them in tightly clenched fists as he let out soft, 'ah, ah’ then it really began to hurt and he sobbed. 

“Stop, stop….it hurts…”

“I can’t stop…just squeeze around me as best you can.”

Eames tried to comfort him as best as he could, smoothing his hand over Arthur’s cheek, feeling how tense he was and Arthur thought he couldn’t take the swelling a minute more when Eames came inside him, his voice hoarse against Arthur’s neck. 

They fell still onto the bed, both panting for air, Arthur feeling a bit crushed until Eames shifted his weight a little. Eames kissed him in apology as Arthur said,

“I’ve never been knotted before…I didn’t think it would hurt so much.”

“I’m sorry.”

“How long…?”

He looked down between them as Eames leaned down to catch his mouth, kissing him more before answering him.

“Just a few minutes.”

And it was a few minutes before Eames was finally able to pull out. Arthur was exhausted, beaten up and thirsty. Eames got up, getting him water and then getting back in bed with him, feeling Arthur’s skin goosebump, the chill of the room getting to him.

“How do you feel?”

“Tired.”

“Your temperature is coming down.”

Arthur nodded as he finally fell asleep, calmly, peacefully. He slept for hours and hours and he didn’t wake up until the next morning. Eames kissed his cheek as he said,

“Good morning, my love. How do you feel?”

“Sore.”

Eames smiled as he kept kissing his cheek, his shoulder, his neck and Arthur realized that Eames far more affectionate than he was before. It was then that Arthur realized that it was because Eames knotted him. While they had, had sex before, they never knotted because they had still been in talks of having a family. But now…now….his heat was gone, Eames knotted him and their family was possibly conceived.

“I love you.”

Eames smiled, looking at him as he lifted his head up before the back of Arthur’s shoulder.

“I love you, too.”

Arthur turned a bit on his side to get more comfortable, feeling sore and achy with every turn but it was worth it when he felt Eames spoon him and drape his arm over him, his hand settling over his stomach.


	974. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: could you write one about Eames and Arthur having a little girl and she's about to start school and Arthur is a bit nervous and protective of her leaving them.

After their little girl was born, Eames was a pile of mush. 

He adored his little girl, she was his entire world, his princess, his kitty-cat. Arthur loved what a good father Eames was to their daughter. Katrina was their entire world while she was a baby and as she got older, they knew that soon she had to go to kindergarten.

They talked to her about it first, Eames lifting her up and settling her on his lap as he said

“Kitty-cat. Daddy wants to ask you a question.”

She looked at Eames big bright blue eyes, her sandy dark curly hair a mess since she didn’t like having it tied back. She had on little shorts and a boy’s Batman shirt because she didn’t like the little girl’s ones. (She stated Batman was never pink) but she insisted on wearing her white sandals with sparkly white flowers on top near her toes. They were her favorite and wore them the minute it got hot. She smiled and said,

“Yes daddy?”

“Do you want to go to school soon? Meet new friends?”

“Okay! When?”

“Well, in the fall.”

“Okay!”

Eames wondered if she would forget but she didn’t. In fact, for the weeks leading up to September, any time they went to the store and saw the back to school signs, she got excited, pointing to notebooks and pencils, Arthur laughing and saying she wouldn’t need that yet. Soon, the time came for her to go to school and Eames and Arthur took her, each of them holding her hands as she walked between them, excited. She had on leggings and a different Batman shirt, this one white featuring a fight scene on the front. Her sneakers were white and pink though, her backpack also Batman, but her lunch box was the Disney princesses. Eames  had tied up her hair and she skipped, excited to get to school as Arthur looked at her with a smile.

Last night, he and Eames had talked about her going to school, Eames worried and anxious about being apart from her but Arthur had reassured him, telling Eames it would be just for a few hours and she would have fun. But now that they were getting to the school and Arthur saw the other kids and the size of the school, he started to feel worried. He bit his lip a little as they stood in front of the little kindergarten school and Katrina looked up at her fathers as she turned to Eames when Eames knelt down to hug her.

“You have fun, okay kitty-cat? If anyone bothers you, you stick up for yourself. Don’t ever be afraid you’ll get in trouble because your dad and I will never be upset with you, ok?”

She nodded.

“Eat your lunch, listen to your teacher and make new friends.”

She nodded again, smiling as her dimples showed up. She then turned to Arthur as Arthur hugged her, feeling upset and worried as he sighed and said,

“You sure you want to go? We can come tomorrow if you want to try again.”

“No, dad I want to go.”

Arthur nodded, still feeling worried as he held her hands and said,

“You call us if you need anything okay? Be good.”

She nodded and after a hug, she ran off, going into the building as Arthur and Eames watched her. Arthur couldn’t walk away yet and Eames looked at him as he said,

“You look worried.”

“I am. You know after the pep talk I gave you last night, I’m feeling worried myself now.”

“But you shouldn’t. You said she would be fine. You did meticulous research and this was the best school. She’s a tough girl, smart.”

Arthur nodded as he crossed his arms and said,

“We should have waited.”

Eames laughed, putting his arm around Arthur, pulling him closer as he turned to start walking them back home.

“It’ll be just a few hours. Then we can pick her up and go have dinner.”

Arthur nodded and sighed, feeling worried nonetheless but he sighed, putting his arm around Eames’ waist.


	975. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by heathledger: i'm not good at making up prompts but can you write me an a/e fic based on the tone/lyrics of a particular song? idc what it's about really, i just want a lot of angst and feels! Based of the tone/lyrics Change (In the house of flies) by the deftones

When they first met all those years ago, neither one liked each other. It was like oil and water, cats and dogs - the hatred was instant and long lasting.   
It was not friendly banter and at times, they couldn’t remain professional and had to be separated. Neither one had good things to say about each other, even when the other did something positive or right for the job, they just stayed silent.

As years progressed, Eames’ hate for Arthur began to wear off a little as he watched this spindly, little snot nose punk turn into a slender, lean, smart man. He was brilliant, Eames knew that though he would never admit that out loud or to him but after a handful of years, when he saw Arthur come into the warehouse they were working out of in Paris, he saw him as a whole new man.   
He didn’t dare approach him, he stayed quiet and kept to himself, though he would sneak looks at him now and then, seeing he had really grown into himself and upped his style as well.

But Arthur was different now. He wasn’t the heated little prat Eames knew before, he was short and sharp with his words and he looked down on Eames as if they hadn’t worked together. He held him in such content that Eames was immediately reminded of why he disliked Arthur in the first place.

Everything that he started to see in Arthur was being conflicted with his attitude and he decided it was best to ignore him for the remainder of the job. But it was difficult because all the little things in Arthur he noticed.

The French cuffs on his sleeves.

The faint cologne that hinted in the air around him.

The cleanliness and perfect smoothness of his fingernails, obviously professionally manicured.

The way he rolled up his sleeves to his elbow when he took off his coat and worked hard into the night. 

Even the way he pronounced certain words.

  
But he was still a shit and any time Eames felt his feelings shift from dislike to anything else, he was instantly reminded of what Arthur was. 

By the end of the job, Eames was getting ready to head out, packing up the last of his things and getting ready when Arthur seem to appear out of nowhere. Eames stopped and looked at him as he asked,

“Need something?”

“Just wanted to walk with you.”

“Why?”

Arthur shrugged.

“You seemed different…changed. And I’m wondering why.”

“I seem changed? How would you even know? You don’t know me.”

“I know enough. And I can tell. You use to argue with me. You’ve barely said two words to me now.”

“I don’t like you Arthur, why would I want to talk to you?”

Arthur nodded, seemed unfazed. 

“Point made. But you’ve still changed.”

“So have you.”

Arthur looked at him now, interest in his eyes. He stopped for a moment. Eames braced himself for the initial insult that would come forth, but instead, Arthur just smirked a little.

“Interesting…”

He didn’t say another word and waited for Eames to continue walking as they both left the warehouse.


	976. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: So, after Arthur's first heat it doesn't take. The boys keep trying but things aren't working out right away and Arthur is getting frustrated. Eventually though, after considering a specialist, he does get pregnant and has a baby girl!

The first heat didn’t take. Neither did the second or third one even though they were sure it had each time. 

Arthur began to get scared something was wrong with him. What kind of omega was he if he couldn’t carry a child? What kind of alpha would stay with a broken, barren omega? Arthur began to fear that Eames would leave him if he couldn’t get pregnant soon and after the fourth heat with no result, Arthur broke down in tears.

He begged for forgivness, begging Eames not to leave him, that they could keep trying as many times as it would take for him to get pregnant so long as Eames didn’t leave him. Eames understood his distress and that lingering guilt came back. He consoled Arthur, telling him that he wouldn’t leave him, that he shouldn’t stress himself out like that. After he calmed down some, Eames stroked his hair back and kissed his forehead as they lay back in their bed.

“What if we see a specialist?”

“You think we should?”

“Yeah. Something is going on with us…it’s probably not even you. Maybe it’s me.”

“No, it’s me. It has to be.”

“Well we won’t know until we go to the specialist.”

Arthur nodded, though deep down he believed it was him.

The specialist told them that it was stress and because Arthur was expecting so much, he was causing a lot of stress on his body and causing tension to himself. Eames was relieved it was nothing serious and Arthur himself took a sigh of relief. 

They went on holiday as a distraction, to get Arthur’s mind off his troubles and sure enough, by the time they got back, he was pregnant.

Arthur was never more careful. Even as he got up and out of bed was an exercise in caution. 

Throughout the nine months Arthur was pregnant, he was taken to doctor’s appointments, he ate clean and healthy food and he let Eames take care of him - he made it a smooth and easy pregnancy. 

The night Arthur gave birth, his and Eames’ family was there, waiting until Eames came back from the delivery and told the awaiting grandparents that their granddaughter was born. It was a whirlwind of visits and photos and Arthur was happy, cradling his daughter, feeling relief. He looked at the little bundle in his arms as he brushed the tips of his fingers over the downy soft bits of hair and said,

“Aria Joy…Aria Joy Eames.”

She fidgeted a bit and then settled again as Eames walked back in after seeing his parents out. He sighed as he settled beside his husband.

“They’re gone. How do you feel?”

“I’m tired. But happy. I named her.”

“What did you settle on?”

“Aria Joy.”

Eames nodded, repeating the name as he said,

“I like it.”

Arthur smiled. 

They came home shortly afterwards and it seemed as if Arthur blinked and Aria was six months old. Arthur was taking pictures of her in her onesie and a headband, her chubby little arms waves in the air as she smiled brightly, dimples already appearing on her full face. She had Eames’ mouth, Arthur’s nose, Eames’ eyes and they weren’t sure of the texture of her hair but it was a dark sandy color for now. Eames came in and saw Arthur as he said,

“How about we get some air?”

“Sure.”

Eames picked up Aria and held her naturally, with ease and they went to the backyard. There, Arthur took a few more pictures, Aria loving the sun, the fresh air and she waved her hands in the air when she saw a bird in the trees overhead. When a tiny white butterfly landed on Aria’s arm, then flew off, Aria followed it with her sight and Eames smiled, kissing her temple just as Arthur took a picture. He looked at his phone with a smile and said,

“That one came out good.”

He walked over to them, showing Eames the picture, seeing him smile. 

“My little bundle of joy.”

He kissed Aria’s face, seeing her look up as she babbled a little and Arthur took her so Eames could get some pictures of Arthur. 

Later that night after Aria was put to bed, Arthur yawned and laid down, Eames laying behind him as he said,

“You’re great with her.”

Arthur smiled.

“So are you. She lights up when she’s with you.”

Eames kissed his neck, laying over him as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“When are we going for another?”

Arthur laughed softly, turning over on his back as he looked at his husband.

“How about we wait for a year…or until Aria can walk…and talk. And drive.”

Eames laughed too and he nodded, leaning down to kiss his husband.

“Alright….we’ll wait.”

“But not too long.”

Eames nodded, kissing Arthur more.


	977. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by sanhaim: Eames finds out that Arthur sleeps naked and starts making up increasingly strange reasons to walk in on him while he's sleeping. Arthur acts annoyed, but he admires Eames creativity in his excuses and wants to see how long it takes Eames to figure out that he CAN hit that. (it takes a while.)

“What do you sleep in darling?”

“Nothing.”

Eames raised an eyebrow, thinking that Arthur was teasing him.

“Nothing? Yeah right. No, seriously. You have those little monogram, satin pajamas with stripes I bet.”

Arthur laughed as he finished packing his bag.

“I am serious. Why do you think I don’t share rooms when we go on jobs.”

“I always figured you liked your privacy…but this is an interesting turn of events.”

He really did sound intrested and Arthur just laughed and shook his head.  
The next time they had a job together, Eames arranged to get the same room as Arthur. He had a lot of luck on his side when at the same time, some sort of cooperate event was happening in the same hotel and it seemed reasonable that when they checked in, Eames was put in the same room with Arthur.

Arthur wanted to argue, but Eames promised him he’d fix it and sent him up to the room with the only card key. When Arthur was in the elevator and out of sight, Eames just thanked the girl at the check in desk, slipping her a fifty and told her that if he came back down, that there was nothing she could do. He got the extra room key and went up to join Arthur.

Arthur couldn’t argue further. They were on a schedule, there was a convention going on so Arthur just huffed and sighed, waving it off, saying he’d deal with it.

Eames quickly learned that Arthur was a morning person. He was usually up much earlier than Eames, sometimes showered and dressed, other times in his robe already and Eames began to start thinking just how he could see him naked. 

He knew it was juvenile, but he was curious and while they had a little flirting and teasing on an otherwise solid partnership, they weren’t on the naked level just yet. 

Eames began getting early too. He set his alarm to wake up around seven, prepared with an excuse of going to the gym. But when his alarm went off at seven, Arthur was already up, wearing his robe as he said,

“Hey, why are you up?”

“I need to head to the gym. I’m feeling gross.”

Arthur shrugged and went to the bathroom and Eames groaned as he pulled himself out of bed and went to the hotel’s gym.

He had to be more creative with getting to see Arthur in bed and he tried other things - staying out later so Arthur would already be in bed but that didn’t work either, Arthur was a night owl when he was working and Eames didn’t want Arthur to think he was up to something if he stayed out without him on a job and they usually left at the same time. Arthur changed in the bathroom and came out in his robe and didn’t get out of it until the lights were off and as much as Eames tried, he couldn’t see a thing.

He tried knocking his phone off the night stand as Arthur shed his robe and he cursed, turning on the light fast to try and see but Arthur was already in bed, covered from the waist down, sitting up in bed as he said,

“What happened?”

“I dropped my phone. I see it though.”

Eames picked it up and then set it back down, turning off the lights again.  
It seemed he was thwarted at every attempt and Eames wondered just how long he continue making up excuses before Arthur really caught on. He was already down to his final idea of just waking up in the middle of the night and lifting up the sheets - but how pathetic, not to mention creepy was that?  
Towards the end of the job, Arthur noticed that when he was going to bed, Eames was watching him intently as he walked out of the bathroom.

“Is something wrong?”

“Nothing…just…miles away.”

Arthur laughed a bit to himself, loosening the front of his sash as he expected Eames to shut off the lights but when he didn’t, Arthur held onto the front of the robe as he said,

“Eames? The light?”

“Oh…right…”

Eames didn’t shut off the light though and Arthur laughed a bit and said,

“Eames!”

“Sorry.”

He shut off the light and Eames heard the sigh of Arthur’s robe sliding off his nude body and then the shifting and crinkling of the sheets as he got into bed and settled. Eames groaned as he turned over, thinking of a plausible reason to get up in the middle of the night when he heard,

“You could have just asked.”

“Hm?”

“I said, you could have just asked. To see me naked.”

Eames turned and sat up in the dark, then turned on the light as he saw Arthur still laying in bed, the sheets and blankets right below his chest.

“I…I could have?”

Arthur laughed a little, dimples showing up as he nodded.

“You aren’t subtle by the way. But you could have spared yourself seven am work outs if you just asked. Impressive by the way, getting us in the same room.”

“You knew?”

“Come on.”

Eames remembered who he was talking to.

“So…can I see you?”

“Only if I can see you naked too.”

Eames couldn’t get out of his pajama pants fast enough as Arthur lifted up the sheets to his bed and welcomed Eames under them.


	978. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: He sees her from the feet up - sexy heels to low backed dress to messy updo - she is stunning; Forrest is finally happy that his brothers made him come to this industry party, though to talk to her, he's going to have to fight through the crowd surrounding her. Evie knows that most of the men around her wouldn't want the real her, but, she guesses, its nice to feel sexy for a night. Then she meets the eyes the man who just joined the crowd, she doesnt want to look away.

Forrest had never been more glad that he had been dragged to an industry event by his brothers the moment he saw her. 

Usually, Forrest Bondurant head CEO of Bondurant Spirits, would never show his face at company parties. Jack and Howard went and had more than enough fun for the three of them but this time around, they were adamant he went. They said they were tired of covering of him, of answering questions the CEO should be answering of having their photo taken only to read the caption: (not pictured, Forrest Bondurant; CEO). So Forrest was dragged there, pretty much kicking and screaming. He grunted and groaned the entire way there, Howard ignoring him and Jack trying to reassure him he would have fun.

He realized Jack was right. 

He managed to get among a crowd, holding a glass of champagne that he took random swigs from and when he looked around, there was a break in a circle and she stood in the center. Her heels were black but the bottom of them red. Her evening dress was long and had a slit in the back stopping mid thigh and the rest of the dress was backless. Her chestnut colored hair was in a messy updo, dangly sparkling earrings caught Forrest’s eye and he could see a bit of her face when she turned slightly. 

Without saying a word, Forrest left the circle he was in and began to make his way through the other group with the woman in the center. Her laugh was soft and when she smiled she had dimples, the front of her dress covered her completely and she had long sleeves on. She held a champagne flute in her hand and she listened to whoever was talking at the moment, her attention being called every few minutes.

Evelyn these men wouldn’t be hanging on her every word if they knew what she was and she felt like a fraud and disappointed every time she realized that. She tried not to let it get to her too much, feeling sexy and pretty each time a gentleman offered her another drink or began to tell her a funny story so she could laugh. When a waiter made his way around the group, she lifted her head in interest. She was hungry - she felt like she had been standing around on a pedestal for hours. She followed the sight of the tray around until she saw a new face that hadn’t been there before. 

‘Oh…’ She thought to herself. He was handsome in his tux, his hair neatly parted to a side, slicked back, some scruff on his face and even though he had been in the midst of the crowd, he somehow commanded his own space. He noticed her eyes following the tray and he stopped the waiter, gesturing to her as he stepped aside, allowing the kid through. He held the tray out to Evelyn and she picked up a napkin as well as a shrimp puff and bit into it, relieved to have something solid. She finished eating quickly, then wiped her mouth off as she walked over to Forrest and said,

“Thank you.”

She took a sip of her champagne, praying her breath didn’t offend.

“You’re welcome.”

“I’m Evelyn.”

“Forrest.”

He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles as she smiled at the old fashioned gesture.

“Forrest…Forrest Bondurant?”

“That’d be me.”

“Oh…how good to meet you.”

Forrest nodded and he managed to pull Evelyn away from the crowd. They sat down at an empty table and talked and ate a bit and even danced with her - much to the shock of his brothers because Forrest never danced. 

By the end of the party, Forrest walked Evelyn to the coat check room as he got her coat for her and draped it over her shoulders. She turned back to face and said,

“I had a lovely evening, Mr. Bondurant.”

“Forrest.”

She smiled at him, loving that he didn’t get her teasing. 

“Forrest. I’d love to see you again.”

“Me too. Here…”

He went into his jacket pocket, withdrawing a small silver case and opening it to take out a business card. He also got out a pen as he turned it over and wrote something down before handing it to her.

“That’s my business line in the front, but I have my private number on the back.”

Evelyn took the card, looking at it as she smiled and looked at him.

“I’ll call you.”

“I can’t wait.”

He offered to walk her outside and once outside, she had a private car waiting for her. He opened the door as she stepped off the curb and got in, sitting down and looking up at him before he closed the door.

“Good night, Forrest.”

“Good night, Evelyn.”

He closed the car door and stepped back as her car pulled away. When he went back inside, Jack and Howard were standing there, looking proud of themselves. Forrest walked over to them as he said,

“Not a word.”

Howard held his hands up as Jack continued smirking at him.


	979. Arthur/Eames, Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames/Arthur (Arthur/Alfie) - For reasons, Eames finds an old diary/notebook belonging to his grand uncle Alfie Solomons detailing his love affair with his very own Arthur - Who knew the 1920's were so salacious. Eames has fun reading parts of Alfie&Arthur's story his pointman.

When Eames’ grandfather died, he was listed as next of kin. He wasn’t surprised, he had always been close to his grandfather and his dad was distant to say the least so when he was asked to clear out his estate and sort through things, he went and Arthur offered his support.

They had gone to England for the funeral and afterwards, gone to see the lawyer to get the keys to his grandfather’s manor. Arthur was impressed by the size of the manor, the land that surrounded it and the elegant taste Eames’ grandfather had.

“You should keep this place. It looks as if it has history.”

“Oh, I will keep the manor. The house does have history and I intend to keep it.”

Arthur smiled as they headed to the old man’s room and went through some drawers, his closet and Arthur smiled at the pictures that his grandfather obviously cherished - pictures of a younger Eames on his grandfather’s lap, smiling brightly as his grandfather looked at him with pride. Another of Eames in his primary school uniform, another of Eames during what Arthur guessed were his high school years. Arthur smiled at the photos, placing them back where he found them as they continued clearing out his clothing and personal items. As they moved throughout the house, they ended up in the attic were Arthur looked around and said,

“Wow…your grandfather kept a pretty neat attic.”

Everything was in boxes, neatly stacked and furniture was evenly placed around the place. Most of the boxes were labeled but the ones that weren’t were opened. Nothing important was found at first, until Eames found a box full of much older looking books and photos. He looked through them, finding black and white photos of old London and the more he found, the more he was interested. 

“Oh wow, I just found a box of old snapshots from the twenties.”

“The twenties?" 

Arthur walked over to him and joined him looking through the box. 

"This looks like you.”

He held up a picture of a man who did indeed bear a striking resemblance to Eames. He took it and turned it over seeing the date - March, 20th 1922. 

“I think this is my grand uncle, Alfie. My grandfather always said I looked like him. He wasn’t kidding.”

As they looked through the box, Eames found a diary and he began to flip through it, skimming some of the entries, reading about a business, day to day events, even number lists that were clearly profit lines. But a name caught Eames’ eye as he read and he stopped to read it. 

“Whoa…”

Arthur looked up from the pictures as he asked,

“What?”

“My grand uncle…he was involved with a boy named…you’re not going to believe this, Arthur.”

Arthur laughed a bit.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Listen to this; ’ _March 28th - Arthur came by tonight. I should have been down at the bakery but instead I stayed home with him. He’ll be the end of me yet. April 6th - Love of my life. I adore this boy far more than I thought possible. My adoration. He’s beautiful. I’ll keep him safe with my dying breath. April 14th - Arthur went to university today. He’s learning so much, so brilliant and focused. When he’s old enough, he’ll stand by my side running this bakery._ ’”

Eames stopped as Arthur flipped through a photo and turned it to Eames.

“I think that’s him.”

It was a row of men, all dressed the same but Eames’ grand uncle stood in the center. Right beside him, stood a young man, far younger than anyone else in the picture. Eames took it and smiled a little. 

“My grand uncle really loved this boy.”

He flipped through the rest of the diary, majority was a business record, but in between the entries were love notes of his adoration for his own Arthur. Eames understood the affection as he looked up at Arthur. 

“Does it have any more?”

Eames read some, going towards the end as he said,

“Here’s one. ’ _December 25th - I wrapped my love in fur. While I don’t share the same religious holiday, I gave him a gift anyway. He promised he’d wear it for me and me alone. New Year’s Day - We attended a party together and he held my arm, proudly_.’ Then there’s a couple of business entries…and that’s it.”

Arthur smiled a bit.

“You grand uncle was in love.”

“I know the feeling.”

Arthur smiled as he picked up more pictures and looked through those as well and said,

“Look. Here they are. Too bad everything looks so formal.”

He showed Eames the photo of his grand uncle and his Arthur, another black and white, both of them in suits and what looked to be Jewish tallits around their necks.

“Seems your uncle’s Arthur converted.”

Eames nodded and saw how it was just the two of them, his grand uncle holding a cane in his hand the other around his Arthur’s shoulder. When he turned it over, he saw another date, along with a dash and the letter ‘W’. 

“I think this is a wedding picture. It wouldn’t have been legal but…seems my grand uncle didn’t care much about the law.”

“Aw…how romantic.”

Eames nodded.

“From what my grand dad told me, my grand uncle was a violent, hostile man. They were close though…I guess that’s why my grand dad had his stuff.”

“Wonder what happened to them.”

“Yeah I wonder too. But I bet they were happy together.”

Arthur agreed.


	980. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can I have a pairing, any pairing (I'm partial to Bane/Blake) getting married? Because I am on a happy marriage high due to getting engaged after SCOTUS's ruling and I wanna share the joy.

John never planned a big wedding. He didn’t know that many people anyway and he was sure Bane didn’t either.

It had been some years after Talia had made an attempt to destroy Gotham. Things had pretty much gone back to normal. Someone else - John was pretty sure who, had taken up the mantle of the Batman. After John discovered the cave and all of Bruce’s intentions, as important as it was for John to protect his city, he knew he could never be a vigilante. He felt lucky Bruce’s ward showed up. Dick Grayson was a good kid, he’d do Bruce proud.

So John returned to the force, helped rebuild and while he had been taken hostage by Bane during the siege, he never expected to see him again. But he did. The masked man returned to his life, wounded and looking to hide. John knew he should have turned him in, turned him away - but instead he helped him in, nursed him back to health, fell in love with him.

And now, years later, Bane had proposed to him and John had said yes.   
He had worried what that would mean, how he could possibly love a terrorist, a criminal. But by then, Bane had removed his mask, no longer needing to breathe the chemicals that once kept him numb from pain. He overcame his addiction, learned better ways to cope and while he was still very large and broad, he was able to hide himself better, blending in ways John didn’t think possible. 

The day they settled on getting married, it was summer and warm. John had taken time off work, not telling anyone why yet. He and Bane went to city hall and stood in line for a while, both of them looking at each other, nervous but still excited. He still couldn’t believe that he was getting married, that he loved Bane enough to do this. 

“You look nervous.”

John laughed a little, feeling Bane’s hand brush over his cheek. 

“I’m excited. But you look so calm.”

“How could I not be calm? I’m about to marry the love of my life. It’s the best day of my life.”

John leaned closer to Bane’s hand, bringing his hand up to cling to the front of Bane’s black t-shirt. He bit his lip a little and said,

“I keep thinking of how our lives will change. We’ll be married. We’ll share a family name…wait…you don’t have one…”

Bane had not had a family name growing up…he barely had a name. He shook his head and shrugged a bit.

“I’ll take yours.”

John laughed a little.

“Sure, Bane Blake. Rolls right off the tongue.”

Bane smiled at him. 

“It does.”

John only laughed again, resting his head onto Bane’s shoulder, feeling so comfortable and more at ease the more he talked to Bane. Soon, they were at the front of the line, next to be married. He felt more excited now and John asked,

“Where should we go for our honeymoon?”

“Where do you want to go?”

“Somewhere warm. With a beach. And no concrete.”

“That can be arranged.”

John smiled and he leaned on him again, on his fiancee, the man he was moments away from being married to. After what felt like a single breath, they were called into the judge’s chamber.

“Are you ready?”

John nodded, feeling Bane take his hand as they went in.


	981. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Viking AU: Arthur is stuck inside one day, looking over paper's or some such. It's tedious and slow and he's distracted by Eames who is outside trying to train their puppy. He ends up laughing out loud when the puppy, wraps Eames's legs up in the bit of rope Eames is using as a lead. Much to the frustration of the courtier. (Also puppy's name? Odin's wolves were called Geri and Freki... just saying)

As a crown prince, Arthur still had things to do to uphold his title, including his teachings.

He was required to learn to stitch, to learn his history and music and fencing. They were all things that Arthur had never minded to do before but now, it was all obligation and a burden. He was distracted from his studies in the library, his tutor and courtier had to come after him a lot since the prince had been married and Arthur often did his best to dodge them after dismissing them or skipping his lessons altogether but now he had no choice and he huffed as he heard Eames right outside. 

The puppy, whom Eames named Freki - after Odin’s wolves he said, was Eames’ adoration. He bathed him and let him sleep on a plush velvet cushion on Eames’ side of the bed and fed him. Arthur liked him too, the pup was sweet and caring and when Eames was training himself, he let Freki stay by Arthur’s side. Freki would rest his head on Arthur’s knee when the prince sat by the fire to do his sewing, or slept by his feet when he was reading but he always ran back to Eames.

Eames had taken to training him, to let him learn how to defend them, to be useful in battle if need be but he was still a puppy and to him, everything was fun and games. 

Arthur listened to Eames give commands again and again, in both his native tongue and in French, much to Arthur’s amazement and he could hear him laugh and he could hear the little pup bark now and then. He was brought back to his lessons when his tutor tapped the book and the courtier cleared his throat.

“Your majesty. Please pay attention.”

Arthur sighed and huffed as he went back to reading only to be distracted by the sound of Eames’ voice again. His northman was laughing and Arthur, without much thought, stood up and went to the window, peering out to see the field just below the window where Eames and Freki were playing. Eames had been using a bit of rope to guide Freki with and now, the pup had run around Eames’ legs and tied him up, Eames hoping as he tried to get one leg free before he fell. He ended up stumbling and falling on his behind as Arthur laughed.

He heard his courtier clear his throat again and Arthur frowned. 

“I’ve had enough for today.”

“Your majesty, you hardly-”

“I don’t care. I’m done for today.”

He left without another word and decided to join Eames and Freki outside. Once he stepped out into the field, the pup saw him and ran off towards him, just in time since Eames managed to get himself loose and the rope flapped behind the pup. Arthur knelt down to pick him up, smelling how terrible the pup smelled but he was so cute Arthur just sighed. Eames came over to them as he said,

“All done with your lessons?”

“For today. I didn’t want to miss out.”

“Well, he’s not learning much. Other than his name.”

“He’ll learn.”

Eames nodded, petting Freki, his tongue sticking out as he panted, his tail wagging and Arthur set him down as he said,

“Freki, patte.”

He pet Freki’s front paw as Arthur held his hand out and he only repeated it once more before Freki lifted his paw up, giving it to Arthur as Arthur smiled and pet him.

“Garcon sage!" 

Freki understood, his tail wagging happily. Eames stood by him and said,

"You’re a natural.”

“I’m good at giving commands.”

Eames laughed.


	982. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: CEO Forrest. He and Evelyn have been together for just about two years. They're just home from charity gala event when Forrest gets down on one knee and proposes.

The charity event was a success and without much effort or problem, all three Bondurants were in attendance. Howard with his wife, Jack with his girlfriend and Forrest with Evelyn. 

The gala was well publicized, a glamorous affair that Evelyn had been looking forward to for weeks. She even had a little bit of a hand in planning it but it was mostly left to the event coordinators that the Bondurants has hired. Still, she offered suggestions to Howard, to Forrest who took them all into consideration and applied them when they could. Evelyn felt a little proud.

She had been dating Forrest for the past two years and she had felt happy every single day since. They had made tremendous strides in their relationship, Evelyn even moving in with Forrest after that first year and she had gotten the chance to play house wife to him when they were by themselves. She had cooked a wonderful meal for the Bondurants on Thanksgiving and Christmas, she had passed wonderful birthdays and she was in love. Her job hadn’t changed and she and Forrest had remained professional while in the building.

At the event, Forrest had mingled and stood around with his brothers and Evelyn, avoiding talking to the press and let Howard and Jack do that, all while holding Evelyn’s hand. The only time Evelyn was not at his side was when Forrest had to take a photo with some of the other business men. She stood with Howard’s wife and Jack’s girlfriend, chatting with them as they watched their men. Afterwards, they had dinner and champagne and by the end of the night, the Bondurants waited for everyone to clear out and then took care of loose ends before going home. 

When Forrest and Evelyn got back home, she sighed as she got to their bedroom and began to take off her earrings. Once she set them back in their proper box, she sat on the small seat at the foot of the bed as she began undoing her strappy heels. listening to Forrest walk around, taking off his tux jacket as he asked,

“Did you have a good time?”

“I did. It was such a lovely party. So many people. I can’t believe you didn’t like going before we started seeing each other.”

Forrest chuckled a bit, taking off his suspenders as he let them hang at his sides.

“They’re boring when you’re alone. It’s why I always had Jack and Howard go without me.”

Evelyn looked up, still in her evening gown as she smiled and said,

“Well, now you got me.”

Forrest nodded and he went over to stand by her, taking her hand as he looked at her.

“You look beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

“Evie…I need to ask you something.”

“What?”

Forrest slowly knelt down, still holding her hand as he brought it to his mouth, kissing the top of it as he said,

“I love you. I love you a lot. You’ve made me the happiest I ever remember being since I met you. You’ve made my life so much better. I can’t see a future without you and…I want to know if…if you’d be my wife.”

Evelyn felt her mouth falling open as she brought her free hand to cover it. Forrest only let go of her hand to go into his pocket and got out a ring box, opening it and showing her the diamond ring inside. Evelyn began to cry as she nodded.

“Yes.”

Forrest smiled, feeling relief as he took her hand and with shakey hands, put the ring on her finger. Evelyn smiled, putting her arms around Forrest, the both of them stood up, kissing for a moment, moving back to wipe her face off as he smiled.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For saying yes.”

Evelyn only smiled and kissed him again.


	983. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Evie has never gone on vacation as herself, but she's finally doing it - going to a beach resort to get some sun and wear her new bikini; Forrest never goes on vacation, especially to the blasted beach (how can you wear a cardigan on the beach?!?), but his brothers trick him. So here he is biding his time until he can go home - then he sees her, seemingly shy, but beautiful, on the beach in a big hat and a little bikini. Forrest has to talk to her.

Evelyn was nervous as she approached the beach. She carried her bag on one shoulder and wore her loose cover up over her bikini, sunglasses on, bit sun hat and a towel under her other arm. She found a spot and laid out her towel, then set her bag down before taking a deep breath and shedding her cover.

Underneath she wore a black two piece bathing suit - the bottom sat right below her hip bones, the top a halter style. Both pieces had a frilly skirt like wrap around to hide her non-existent chest and the skirt hid her bottom half. She sighed as she sat down and rummaged  through her bag, getting her spray on sunscreen and once covered she sighed to herself, feeling proud she made it on this vacation, on her own and was sitting on the beach in her bikini. Nothing had happened, no one even noticed her and she again felt relief. 

Meanwhile in the same resort, Forrest was angry. He was furious in fact. The last thing he ever wanted to do, was be on a beach. His brothers had tricked him, telling him they were going on vacation to a nice mountain resort. The resort part was the only thing that was true. They ended up at a beach resort, their hotel right on the sand and Forrest was pissed off. Jack and Howard tried telling him to come with them, but Forrest refused to budge.

“Fine, sit here and be an old bitter man. Howard and I are heading out.”

Forrest grumbled, pulling up a chair to sit on the terrace as his brothers left. He was at least thankful for the solitude, sitting on a shaded terrace with a nice view. He lit a cigar and continued stewing for being tricked into going on this stupid vacation. 

It was nice for a while, he managed to stay cool in his regular t-shirt and cargo shorts, too damn hot to wear anything else and he smoked his cigar, just waiting for this vacation to be over. Then, he noticed a little figure in the not too far distance. She had a good shape to her and leggy. He saw her stand up for a moment to adjust her towel when the wind picked up a bit. Forrest watched her from his terrace, seeing she was obviously alone, her hair in braids down her back, a beach bag right beside her. He wanted to talk to her, but he had no reason to approach her other than to hit on her so as he formulated a reason to go over to her, the heavens decided to take matters into their own hands and kicked up a sudden and strong breeze, causing Evelyn’s hat to go flying off her head.

She got up to chase it and Forrest set his cigar down to try and help her, getting to the hat first as he picked up and saw her slowing down as she approached him.

“Thank you…”

Forrest dusted off the hat, admiring her, seeing how she was so cute, even better up close. She looked a little bashful as she crossed her arms in front of her and looked down.

“You’re welcome.”

He handed it back to her as she took it, putting it back on her head as he asked,

“What’s your name?”

“Evelyn. You?”

“Forrest.”

“Well…good to meet you Forrest.”

She shook his hand and Forrest was beginning to think that his brothers maybe didn’t do such a stupid thing.

“Are you…all by yourself?” He asked.

She nodded.

“May I walk you back to your spot?”

She nodded again, a bit of a smile on her face as they began to walk back to her towel where they both sat down on her towel and began to talk. 

Yeah….not the most stupid thing Forrest’s brothers ever did after all.


	984. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Adult ballet!arthur/bully!eames - Arthur is now dancing professionally; he's the new star of a national company; he's really good, but keeps mostly to himself and hasn't shared much with his new troupe. This afternoon, the rehearsal hall is a buzz because a super hot man came in late to watch practice and seems to be staring hard at Arthur. And Arthur seems to be showing off for him.

Arthur had made it into the company of his dreams and was now a professional ballet dancer. 

Eames had come with him, the both of them happy together - through rough times and the good ones. 

While Arthur was in the company, he practiced just as hard, was always as dedicated and put in just as many hours in classes to keep his skill up. The other dancers in his company admired his dedication though they knew nothing about else about him. They just knew he put in serious hours and put on a hell of a show. 

One night, the company was on stage at the Met holding rehersals, their production still months away but the trope practiced as if it was days away. Arthur was back stage stretching on the floor, his forehead to his knee as he clasped his foot and held the position. He could feel the tension slowly seeping out of his leg before he sat up and switched legs. He took his time as he always did, hearing the trope around him humming with excitement about something though Arthur didn’t know why. 

When he was done, he heard someone say something about a very handsome man coming in and Arthur walked over to the edge of the back stage area near the curtain and peeked out seeing it was Eames. He was talking to the stage director and eventually, he managed to get a seat and he waited. 

When rehearsal started, Arthur took his mark and when he took position he looked at Eames sitting in the crowd as if he was in the audience watching the show. Arthur smiled a little, feeling proud as he began to dance when the music was cued. 

His trope watched Arthur move across the stage flawlessly, hitting every mark, hitting every position, his turns smooth and easy and watched the man in the crowd watch Arthur intently. When the first part of rehearsal was over, Arthur got off stage and went to the handsome man in the audience and hugged him, some of the other girls smiling and aww-ing. 

“What are you doing here?”

Eames smiled holding onto his hands.

“Got off work early, decided to come see you. You were wonderful.”

Arthur grinned, leaning closer to him and kissed him. 

“It’s going to be a long rehearsal, are you sure you want to stay here?”

Eames nodded and when Arthur was called back, he turned to Eames once more and kissed him.

“I’m going to dance just for you.”

Eames grinned and nodded, sitting down again as Arthur went back to the stage, looking right at Eames as he took his position once more. One of the dancers closer to Arthur whispered,

“Is that your boyfriend?”

Arthur looked at her as he nodded.

“Yes.”

“He’s cute.”

“Thanks.”

He turned away from her as Arthur looked back at Eames.


	985. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Sequel to Santa Prisca vacation - John can't believe he's fallen for an f'ing crime lord. He not even sure how he can keep their involvement secret when the bouquets of roses and other gifts start arriving. He really misses Bane, but doesn't think he can continue their relationship - so he messages Bane that they can't see each other anymore. He doesn't expect Bane to be in his apartment when he gets home from work the next day.

A crime lord. Of course Bane was a crime lord. 

Suddenly, all the instances and moments during John’s vacation made a lot more sense. Of course they were able to walk safely off the resort, why no one bothered them, why service was impeccable - who was going to mess with the likes of Bane?

John wondered how long he could keep this a secret. It would look terrible on his part, not only was he unable to pin point a massive criminal head, but he was a cop! It’s like he went on vacation and left his brain at home so his dick could call all the shots. 

He thought maybe he could just forget about Bane now that he was back in Gotham..surely Bane would forget him. He was a busy man after all. But then about a week after he got back, the first of the many long steam red roses came in. John didn’t even notice the delivery guy come in, he was at his desk trying to catch up on back logged paper work when he heard,

“I’m looking for John Blake?”

He didn’t even look up, he just held his hand up and said,

“Over here.”

He returned to his paper work until a heavy sounding vase was placed at his desk and the delivery guy said,

“Sign here.”

John looked at the digital sign in pad and then at the roses as he asked,

“What’s this?”

The delivery guy shrugged. So John signed the pad and then looked at the roses. His coworkers whistled and began asking questions but John didn’t know who they were from and he kept that going, even when he took the card out from the roses and read it, finding out they were from Bane. 

After the roses, came the watch, after the watch, came the gift certificate for one of Gotham’s most elegant clothing stores and with every gift was a sweet, loving, carefully thought out note from Bane. Each time he got a gift, John’s coworkers were there, curious to see what he got, asking who the gifts were coming from and insinuating John was the object of someone’s affection. John would laugh it off and then hide the gift, when he could. When the full bouquet of peonies showed up, John had enough.

Because he couldn’t call Bane, he sat down and wrote him a letter, saying he appreciated what was sent and while he had a lovely time, he rather cut off all communication and not continue with him anymore. He overnighted the letter to Bane’s private P.O box and he decided that if anymore gifts came, he would send them back too. 

He didn’t even get the chance to send anything when almost two nights later, John came home and found Bane sitting in his living room. John gasped, nearly dropping his things as he said,

“Shit! Why are you in my apartment! I could have shot you!”

“But you didn’t.”

“How did you get in here?”

“I asked your landlord.”

John frowned, setting his grocery bags down on the table as he said,

“What are you doing here?”

“You said you didn’t want to see me anymore. I figured you at least owed me a face to face explanation.”

“Isn’t it obvious? You’re a criminal! You don’t even live here…I’m a police officer. How is this going to work at all?”

Bane said nothing for a moment, just looked off to the side, seeing the vases still full of flowers on John’s coffee table. He looked back at John.

“So you found out.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was trying to avoid this.”

“I would have found out eventually.”

“I was hoping you’d be so taken with me that when you did, it wouldn’t matter.”

John narrowed his eyes at him as he crossed his arms. Bane smiled a bit.

“Sorry, poor timing for a joke.”

John sighed as he pulled a chair from his table and sat down.

“I did appreciate the gifts.”

“I’m glad.”

“But I really…can’t…see you anymore.”

“If it’s of any value, I’m not a crime lord here.”

John laughed softly, shaking his head. Bane walked over to him and stood in front of him, touching his face, making John look up.

“Don’t break it off so easily.”

“Bane, I-”

He felt Bane’s thumb press against his bottom lip, silencing him for a moment.

“Don’t give up on me just yet. Think on it.”

John didn’t say anything and Bane moved back and left without another word. John went to bed later on that night, still thinking about what Bane said to him. He hardly slept at all, thinking as he tossed and turned and in the morning, he was exhausted. He called out for the day, thinking he was finally tired enough to sleep and after he got back in bed to make his phone call, he heard someone at his door. He groaned and climbed back out, heading to the door as he opened it, seeing Bane there.

“Bane…”

He rubbed his eye, unsure if he was seeing him clearly or just hallucinating from the lack of sleep. 

“You look tired.”

“I hardly slept.”

“Well, do what you have to, to wake up. I’m taking you out.”

“I can’t go on a date right now. How do you even know I don’t have to go to work?”

“You would have left by now.”

He stepped in and closed the door as he smiled at John and walked past him to sit in his living room. He looked at John and then gestured him to move.

“Go on. I’ll wait here.”

John chalked it up to exhaustion as he went to get ready.


	986. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Moar Ward!John/Knight Bane - Even as Talia's anger grows, she knows she can't kill John in a way that leads back to her, she'll lose Bane, but the love affair can't be allowed to continue. She figures out a way to get rid of John and make it look like King Bruce ordered it. She orders John killed away from Bane and the castle, and only Barsad's interference saves John's life, but they are far enough away from the castle that Talia has the chance to tell Bane that John is dead, crushing him.

The more in love Bane fell with John, the more rage in conjured in Talia. 

She could not allow this marriage to proceed but Bane would never send John away and John would never leave and if she did him in herself, Bane would never forgive her and that was the last thing she wanted.

She thought on it and finally remembered King Bruce. She could blame him and have Bane forever on her side. After destroying his kingdom, she had exiled the former king, sent him far away. So she devised a plan - she would forge a letter from Bruce, begging for an audience with his former ward and since Talia was forgiving and kind, she would allow John to go visit. She would send Barsad with him, for protection but in reality, he would kill John and send word back that he was killed by Bruce, for his betrayal. Bane would get over it, she reasoned with herself, there would be others. 

John was reading with Bane in the library one afternoon when Talia came to him with the forged letter in hand. She explained that if John wanted to go, it would only be a week’s trip and she would allow it. 

“I understand that you were Bruce’s ward. I am not without compassion.”

John looked at the letter and it was evident that he did indeed miss Bruce. Bane set his hand on John’s shoulder and said,

“If you wish to go beloved, you can. You’re not a prisoner.”

John thought on it and eventually said he would, just for a short visit. He would miss Bane far too much if he was gone any longer. 

When John was ready to go, Talia pulled Barsad over and gave him his orders.

“Do not come back if he’s not dead.”

“Yes, mistress.”

Talia nodded and sent him on his way as she found Bane, already looking sad without him. She would have to get use to seeing him like that, for at least a short period of time. She held his arm and said,

“Bane my darling, we should train today. We’ll be alone for some time.”

He nodded. 

The ride was smooth for John. He read and slept and they stopped at inns for the night and as much as he was looking forward to seeing Bruce again, he missed Bane and thought of him constantly. He wrote to him, telling him of his trip of how much he missed him, of how he looked forward to returning and getting married. 

One night, the trip felt longer than normal and John was nodding off in the cart, yawning and he wondered if they were near an inn. He pushed open a window and said,

“Barsad? Are we near somewhere to rest?”

“We’re pretty far from any town, my lord. We’ll have to rest where we are.”

John sighed but what else could be done? He got comfortable and soon fell asleep. After a few hours, he felt a draft and he woke up thinking he had left the window in the cart open but instead, he saw the door was open. He started to sit up in fear when he was suddenly pushed back down.

“Shhh. My lord, it’s Barsad. I have to tell you something.”

“What is it? What’s happening?”

“My queen wants you dead. The former king never sent a letter, it was her treachery to get you out and away from Bane to have me kill you.”

John felt afraid and shocked.

“Are…are you going to kill me?”

“No. My brother loves you. He would be destroyed, his soul crushed and he would die without you. i would not take away his reason for living. But you are in danger unless I can get you back to Bane.”

“How? How will we get back?”

“I’ll keep you safe. When we return to the kingdom, I’ll tell Bane of what’s happening. But until then, you must remain hidden. From now until Bane comes for you, you’re dead.”

Back at the castle, Talia felt she waited long enough. It had been a week and three days since John left and was more than likely dead. Another week before she “received” another letter of John’s death. She smirked as she read it over and then calmed herself as she went to Bane’s room to break the news.   
She showed him the letter, working up tears to go with it as she sobbed, begging for forgiveness. She didn’t know that Bruce was angry, she felt responsible…she sent him there. Bane only sat quietly as he stared at the letter, finding it harder and harder to breathe as he read the words - John was dead. His beloved, killed by his former king. 

“Bane? I’m so sorry…”

“It’s not your fault, my queen. It’s Bruce’s. He took advantage of John’s trust, of your kindness…”

She held his hand and then slowly stood up.

“I’m sure you need a moment. When you’re ready, tell me what you wish to do.”

She only got as far as his door when she heard,

“I want to march on him. And finish him. It was a mistake to leave him alive.”

Talia smirked and then turned to Bane as she said,

“As you wish, darling. In the morning, we’ll ready the army.”

Bane nodded.


	987. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by sanhaim: Can you do the next part of the santa prisca vacation fic? I really, really wanna see what happens on their date.

He was on a date. When he should have been at work, he was on a date. He couldn’t stop sighing to himself the whole time and if Bane noticed, he didn’t say anything.

To his credit, Bane didn’t try to woo John over by taking him to expensive places, he took him to a diner - one of John’s favorite in fact, where they had breakfast. John’s head hurt until he took that first sip of coffee and he felt relief and a bit more alert as he ate. 

“How did you know about this place?”

“It was close by. I saw it when I was on my way to your place.”

“Oh.”

Bane smiled as he cut into his waffle, John picked up a piece of bacon as he took a bite and chewed for a bit, his mind a little muddled.

“You hardly know me. Why would you think any of this would work?”

“It worked on the island. I didn’t tell you I had anything when we met. You still liked me. Why should it be any different now?”

John didn’t want to tell him he was right. 

“It’s also why I want you to think about it first. At least stop seeing me because I did something wrong, because you found someone better, because I couldn’t commit.”

John laughed a little and he looked at Bane.

After they ate, they went for a walk and caught a movie, John resting his head on Bane’s shoulder. When the movie was over, it was the early afternoon so they got some ice cream and walked in Gotham Park. When they sat down, John found he was enjoying himself. It reminded him of when he was in Santa Prisca, relaxed and comfortable. 

They had lunch and afterwards, walked around a museum. Bane took his hand as they walked from one exhibit to another and John looked at their hands and then back at Bane, seeing how easily he took his hand. When they left the museum, they went to a tea house where they had fancy tea and scones, John impressed with how easily Bane took to the tea, not at all minding their delicate surroundings.

“You look comfortable.”

“I’ve had tea before.”

“You don’t strike me as a tea house person.”

Bane laughed a bit.

“I don’t strike people as much of anything but a monster.”

“You’re not a monster.”

Bane just smiled at him.

Then came dinner and again, they just went to a pizza place and for dessert, they went to a great cupcake place John had heard of but hadn’t gotten a chance to go to yet. They grabbed coffee and as they walked back toward’s John’s apartment, they saw an ad for the Gotham Orchestra playing in the park - so they went and enjoyed the show. 

It was late by the time the show was over and John was tired, but he had a wonderful time, wishing their lives were different, wishing he wasn’t a police officer, that Bane wasn’t a criminal, that they didn’t live hundreds of miles apart. When they got to John’s door, he looked at Bane and said,

“How long are you in town for?”

“A few days.”

“I have work tomorrow…”

“I can take you out to dinner tomorrow night when you’re done.”

“I guess…”

Bane looked at him and stepped closer as he asked,

“May I?”

John nodded and Bane leaned down to kiss him. It was nice and soft but not lacking want and feeling. When he pulled away, John sighed softly.

“Give it time. I want you to think about it before you write me out of your life.”

John looked down and he felt it was wrong but he couldn’t even think of why anymore. He nodded.

“I’m done at seven tomorrow.”

“I’ll pick you up then.”

John nodded and Bane kissed him once more before John opened the door to his place and stepped in, saying good night.


	988. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: “i’m the lawyer helping you get custody of your daughter and oops you’re all kinds of adorable with her and also i think she’s growing attached to me is this good or bad” au I saw this on a list of fic ideas and thought of Bane/Blake with Baby Talia, with Bane trying to get custody from Ra's Al Ghul because he's evil.

When John took Bane on as a client, he was a bit confused as to the relationship between a man named Ra’s Al Ghul, his daughter Talia and Bane himself. 

Ra’s Al Ghul was not a good parent; Talia’s mother had passed away some years ago and Bane had become a guardian since he and Talia’s mother were related. Ra’s Al Ghul didn’t want to give up custody of his daughter but he had a lot of evidence against him of neglect and emotional abuse so they went to court and John was Bane’s lawyer. 

He got to meet Talia a handful of times since Bane was still taking care of her and she was a sweet, little girl with bright blue eyes who adored Bane and listened to him and clung to him when she was scared but as she grew comfortable, she would sit down beside him and swing her legs and read a book or just sit quietly. Bane had taught her a few languages, made sure she continued going to school and was watched over, made sure she ate and did her school work and John knew Bane was a much better parent than Talia’s actual father. 

When John stopped by Bane’s apartment, Talia was excited to see him and ran to him as she shouted,

“John! You came back!”

John smiled, letting her hug his legs as he pet her short hair.

“Hello Talia, how are you?”

“Fine and you?”

“Good.”

She stepped aside and said,

“Please come in.”

John never failed to be impressed with what a lovely, polite young lady she was and John came in. Bane let him in and they discussed the case for a while, Bane offering him some water while they talked and John said,

“Everything is looking favorable for you. With just a bit of luck, by next week, Talia will be all yours.”

“I hope so. She’s scared that her father will take her back. I’m worried myself.”

“His money isn’t going to buy him excellent parental skills.”

Bane smiled and agreed. 

They talked for a while until Talia interrupted, her sweet voice at the doorway of the dining room as she said,

“Excuse me.”

She waited to be acknowledged and Bane turned to her.

“Yes?”

“I finished my homework. Do you want to see?”

“No, it’s alright, you can play now until bed time.”

“Thank you!”

She ran off and John smiled.

“She’s so polite.”

“She learned young. I carried on with it.”

“She’s a sweet girl too. She loves you so much.”

Bane nodded.

“I love her too. It’s why I’m fighting so hard for her.”

John nodded. 

Anytime that John saw Bane, he was with Talia, either about to drop her off or he just picked her up from school or dance lessons or piano lessons or language class. She began to show John everything she did, proud of projects she completed or lessons she learned or dance steps and John watched or looked or listened with total interest. When he went to Bane’s apartment, he watched Bane take care of Talia, sometimes putting her to bed depending on when John arrived, or helping her change from her uniform to her pajamas and John thought it was all adorable. There were moments when Talia climbed onto John’s lap and she showed him her school book. As she showed him, John asked

“Talia, do you love Bane?”

“Yes. He’s better than my father. He loves me more.”

“Did Bane tell you that?”

“No, I know it. That’s why I live here with Bane because Bane takes good care of me.”

She smiled brightly and looked at John.

“Do you love Bane?”

Bane was still sitting across the table and he looked a bit embarrassed as John laughed a little.

“Uh not like that. We’re just friends.”

“Oh.”

He felt a little unnerved a seven year old was seeing something between them that John himself didn’t see. It wasn’t as if he didn’t think Bane wasn’t good looking and it wasn’t as if he didn’t think about it…it would just be grossly unprofessional. 

The day came where they went to court. John battled against Ra’s Al Ghul’s lawyer and he presented his case with compassion and every loop hole he could think of. In the end, the court ruled in Bane’s favor and he won custody over Talia. Ra’s Al Ghul said nothing as he looked at John but then shook Bane’s hand.

“You’re a better man to tend to her.”

Bane felt relief, not wanting Ra’s to ever see his daughter.

“We can work something out, over time so you can see her.”

Ra’s Al Ghul was grateful for that much and he left soon afterwards. Bane then looked at John and smiled a little as he said,

“Talia…Talia will miss you. She’s grown quite fond of you.”

“I have too. She’s such a lovely little girl.”

Bane nodded and then said,

“Now that…this is over, would it be appropriate to ask you out now?”

John was surprised and he buttoned his coat and said,

“Well…I guess it would be fine now since you’re not my client. I didn’t think…”

Bane laughed a little.

“She must have heard me mention you in a less then professional tone. I was embarrassed that night she asked if you…”

He gestured a bit and John smiled.

“I get it.”

“So…when should we go out?”

“Well…would you like to come over for dinner tonight?”

“That sounds great.”

They began to walk out together, John feeling more elated than he ever had before. He won his case and he got a date. Not a bad way to end a day.


	989. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Arthur's father tries to talk with Alfie about breaking up with Arthur, but Alfie doesnt agree to do it. Later Alfie tells Arthur about this conversation and when Arthur asks why Alfie doesnt want to leave him, Alfie says 'you are mine, I'm going to keep you for ever' and Arthur knows it's true.

“Alfie, I’d like to have a word with you.”

Alfie looked up from his desk, seeing Arthur’s father coming in. He leaned back and took off his reading glasses as he gestured him to come in, telling him to close the door behind him. So Arthur’s father did and he approached Alfie’s desk as he said,

“We’ve worked together for many years. I’d like to think that we built a mututal respect for each other. I’ve always been honest with you, never tried to sell you out or steal from you.”

Alfie nodded, knowing it was true.

“So…I’d like to ask you something. And I would appreciate it if you took it into consideration.”

“Alright. Go on.”

Alfie leaned back in his chair, resting his hands on his stomach as he waited for Arthur’s father to go on.

“I’d like you to please stop seeing my son.”

Alfie figured that’s where this conversation was going and he sighed and said,

“Why?”

“Because…he’s my son. And I didn’t want him involved with a criminal.”

“But he’s a criminal now. Not like my business is clean.”

“No, but…I mean no offense but Alfie, you’ve never been known to settle. You get bored with anyone in a matter of weeks. I understand it’s been some time with my boy but-”

“He’s a grown man. It should be his choice if he wants to be with me or not. I’m sure he wouldn’t like his daddy coming in here pleading for me to leave him.”

“Arthur is inexperienced. He’s young still…you could have anyone.”

“And I want him.”

Arthur’s father sighed and didn’t know what else to say or what else to do.

Later on after Alfie took Arthur out for dinner, he took him back to his flat. Afterwards, as Arthur sleepily rested on Alfie’s chest, his hand on top of Alfie’s as he rubbed his thumb over the black crown on his hand. Alfie ran his hand through Arthur’s curls, turning and kiss his forehead. 

“Your father came to me today.”

“Hm?”

“He wanted me to stop seeing you.”

Arthur groaned a little as he frowned and then picked his head up as he said,

“I can’t believe he asked you to stop seeing me. He won’t listen.”

Alfie hummed a bit so Arthur put his head down again. It was quiet for a moment, Alfie assuming Arthur fell asleep when his boy turned a bit to face him as he asked,

“Alfie?”

“Yeah?”

“Why didn’t you listen to my dad?”

“You want me to?”

“No…I’m just curious.”

“Because you’re mine. And I’m keepin you forever.”

He lifted his head up to kiss Arthur and Arthur smiled, putting his head back down as he felt Alfie hold him.  He knew Alfie was serious and Arthur couldn’t stop smiling, knowing that Alfie would keep him, want him, love him just as deeply as Arthur did for him.


	990. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Evie is alpha, but still herself; Forrest is omega, but still himself. They meet and bonding/attraction is instant, with both feeling bad that the other has been saddled with such an "inferior" mate. (Although, they are perfect for each other.)

In Franklin County, there were few alphas, few omegas and those that were there, were already bonded together. Forrest had no real expectations of finding a mate, he didn’t look for one, he didn’t even feel interested in anyone in town. 

As he went about his life, he heard of the oddity that just moved into town. He was at home, sitting on the porch, on his rocker as he sipped some water when Jack and his friend Cricket got home from town and said,

“Hey Forrest.”

Forrest grunted a bit as he continue. Cricket helped unloading the bundles that Forrest had sent them for as Jack climbed the stairs and said,

“There’s a new girl who moved in. We saw her in town today.”

Forrest grunted again.

“She’s pretty but uh…more your type it seems.”

Jack was the kind of alpha that Forrest hated. He was pompous and he reacted before he thought things through, he was loud and he was insufferable during his ruts. They let him loose in the woods during that time and Forrest would keep watch on the porch should he try to return before he was done. Forrest took another sip as he looked at his baby brother and continued rocking.

The next time Forrest was in town, he was packing things in the car, his cigar in his mouth as he stacked goods inside. As he finished up, he caught a scent of something different, something he never smelled before, something new and interesting. He turned and looked around, not seeing anything out of place until he turned in the other direction, looking at the front of the general store where the new girl stood. She wore a long floral dress and her hair was down and loose, wavy and being carried with the wind. She carried a list in her hands as she was about to enter the store but was distracted just as suddenly as Forrest had been. She smiled a little, looking down at her list as Forrest closed the door to his car and approached the store, taking off his hat as he said,

“Miss.”

“Hello. Oh, I’m sorry am I in your way?”

Forrest shook his head as she stepped aside anyway and put her hands behind her. 

“You’re new to these parts, aren’t you?”

She nodded. 

“May I ask your name?”

“My name is Evelyn. And you are?”

“Forrest. Forrest Bondurant.”

He extended his hand out and she took it.

“I heard of you Bondurants. The town is small so not much slips by.”

Forrest looked a little nervous, but Evelyn smiled anyway.

The attraction was instant and initially, they each felt a bit let down. Forrest was not the usual omega and Evelyn not the usual alpha and at first, they thought they each met their less than ideal mate. They didn’t fight the attraction and still very much liked each other, even going out together often.   
After some time together, when they both realized that they were actually each other’s ideal mate, Evelyn blushed and said,

“I’m embarrassed I didn’t figure it out sooner.”

“Me too.”

They lay in Evelyn’s bed, Forrest looking down at her as he was propped up on his side beside her. He held her hand as she giggled and said,

“So…what now?”

“Now…we just continue like before.”

She nodded and pulled Forrest down to kiss her more.


	991. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can we have a sequel to the Arthur loses a bet story? Eames has spent the week trying to show Arthur how good they could be together. The week is pretty much perfect but Eames can sense that Arthur is still hesitating. On the last night they have some of the best sex they've ever had and Eames goes to sleep wondering if Arthur will be there in the morning.

Eames never spent more than a handful of moments on a person. 

He was very self absorbed but he was aware of it and he made no qualms about it. When he and Arthur started up, it was fun and games. Somewhere along the lines, it got serious and Arthur began pulling away because he knew that Eames wasn’t going to spend more than a few moments on him. 

But Eames missed him. He wanted him. And when he thought he was going to lose him, he begged him for a week - a chance to show him how good he could be for Arthur. Arthur was hesitant and he couldn’t blame him. 

For the entire week, Eames took care of him. He let him sleep, he made him dinner, they would go out. He would give him deep, long back rubs, they would watch movies but more importantly, they would talk. There was so much that Eames didn’t know about Arthur, that he hadn’t bothered to learn before, that he regretted not knowing until then.

When Arthur slept, he slept mostly on his side, Eames right behind him, holding him close. Arthur needed glasses to read. Arthur had a pair of Gucci sweat pants that he practically lived in because suits were only for work. He only had one cup of coffee in the morning. He brushed his teeth in the morning and before bed. The spot below his ear, he was ticklish but he loved being kissed there. He had a constellation of beauty marks on his back and a scar behind his shoulder from surgery when he was a teenager.

“What happened?”

Eames ran his fingers along the mostly faded scar now, much thinner than it once was but still a raised line that was just a shade darker than the rest of his skin on his shoulder.

“I got into a car accident with my sister when I was seventeen. She was twenty. In the accident, I hurt my shoulder, my sister broke her leg. It could have been worse. We were lucky.”

“Where you scared?”

“Yeah…I thought…well it’s stupid now but back then I thought I was paralyzed on my right side because I couldn’t move my arm. But it was just the joint in my shoulder that was torn. It hurt horribly.”

It was such a small glimpse into Arthur’s life and he wanted to know more. Arthur turned to him and said,

“What about this?”

He touched the scar under Eames’ jaw and Eames laughed.

“I smashed my chin on a car when I was younger. My mates thought my throat was cut from the amount of blood.”

“Where you drunk?”

“No, just being stupid.”

Arthur laughed and Eames loved his smile. He loved how his dimples showed up deeply on his face, showing his genuine laughter, his sincere joy. 

Towards the end of the week, their intimacy picked back up again. They had avoided anything the first two days, then they graduating to kissing and on the last night, they had sex. Eames would have considered it nothing more once but that night, he felt everything changed. He felt the crackle in the air when they touched, the heat between them when they kissed. Arthur felt so different than he ever had before and Eames realized he had missed out on knowing Arthur in every way. 

He listened to him, feeling his body, feeling him shake and tense around him. He even sounded different when he moaned, the taste of him was different too. Eames found himself taking his time, making ever single moment count and when Arthur came, Eames watched him, realizing he had never seen that exact moment before.

Eames had spent that entire week wondering if anything had changed other than his feelings. He wondered if it was too little too late.He could see Arthur was still hesitating, still waiting for the other shoe to drop. He could see how Arthur would share something with him, then immediately withdraw, as if he had shared too much. His affection was slow to start and he only did it when Eames initiated. Nothing lingered, nothing lasted any longer than inside that moment because he was still so afraid that Eames was going to reject him. That last night, Eames wondered when he woke up in the morning, if Arthur would still be there. He slept behind him as he had the other six nights, spooning him, kissing his ear, holding onto him, still feeling a little breathless.   
In the morning, Eames heard nothing but the hum of the air conditioning. He was still laying on his side but now, Arthur’s side of the bed was empty. He sat up, looking around, listening for anything and he wondered if Arthur had slipped away the moment he fell asleep. But when he looked around the room, Arthur’s things were still around…even his iphone charger. He was about to get out of bed when Arthur came back in, holding a cup of coffee in his hand, his phone in the other. He looked up as he said,

“Oh, you’re up. I thought I would surprise you with coffee before you woke up. I left mine in the kitchen.”

He set the cup on the night stand near Eames and then left, returning with his own. He set his phone down before he sat down and he looked at Eames with a cautious smile.

“I thought you left.”

“Without my stuff?”

“I was still groggy with sleep.”

Arthur laughed a bit, taking a sip of his coffee. Eames did the same and looked at Arthur. When he held his mug in both hands, he asked,

“So…does this mean…”

“Yeah. We can give it a go. Just don’t toy with me.”

“I made that mistake before.”

Eames set his mug aside first before he leaned closer to Arthur and kissed him, elated when Arthur kissed him back with just as much want.


	992. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by nerdwithapen: New Office AU! Eames is Arthur's new secretary and Eames is totally smitten but Arthur's too smitten with Eames' coffee making skills to notice. Attention seeking behavior ensues! Bonus points if Arthur unconsciously makes obscene sounds when drinking Eames' coffee. You're fab and thank you.

When Eames applied to be the new secretary at a fancy law firm, he didn’t think he’d luck out with such a hot boss.

He was shown around by the other secretary, showing him where the break room was, where the bathroom where, who the other secretaries were and she showed him his new desk last. 

“Mr. Cohen had a client in right now, just wait until he’s done before introducing yourself.”

Eames nodded and once she was gone, Eames sat down and got busy organizing. When Mr. Cohen was done, he got to meet his new boss and was instantly smitten.

Arthur Cohen was pretty young to be partner in a high ranking firm, but he was good at what he did and he earned his corner office and his secretary. The first time Eames met him, he saw the black three piece suit, red silk tie, crisp white button down. His hair was combed back but not in a tight slick style. He wore glasses and he removed them when he stepped out from his office to see his clients off. Eames stood up then as he introduced himself.

“Hello, Mr. Cohen, I’m William Eames your new secretary.”

Mr. Cohen looked at him with a small smile and said,

“Good to meet you. Hope you like it here.”

Eames nodded.

Over the next few months, Eames did everything he could to make his boss happy. He made sure to not only file things away neatly but pull files quickly too. He answered emails, presented documents, brought him his coffee, answered his phone calls and brought up lunch for him too. Eames enjoyed working for Arthur - he only called him Mr. Cohen when other people where around, and Arthur enjoyed having him around. 

“You know, you make the best cup of coffee I’ve ever had.”

Eames smiled setting down Arthur’s mug right beside him as he said,

“Thank you.”

Arthur smiled and gave him some files as he said,

“Could you put those away for me please? Oh and I need the Hinds case documents pulled.”

Eames nodded and gathered the files in his hands as Arthur took the first sip of his coffee as he hummed in pleasure, sounding almost sexual. Eames grinned a little, loving that sound that came from his extremely hot boss. Arthur looked at him with a knowing smile and Eames excused himself to do his work.

Now and then, Eames swore his boss was flirting with him. They would talk business, then Arthur would lower his voice and lean a little closer and pull off a bit of fluff from Eames’ jacket or adjust his tie a bit, brushing his hand down the front of his chest when he was done. His tone would then shift back to business. Sometimes Arthur would give him that knowing smile while he drank his coffee and sometimes, sometimes, Eames swore he purposely made those sexual sounding noises while he drank his coffee.

Eames himself began testing the water, letting his fingers brush over Arthur’s when he gave him his files, he would stand a little closer than needed when he was waiting for Arthur to give him things to put away or to give him a lunch order. Arthur never said anything and no line was ever crossed so it was almost like a fun game that neither one of them spoke of.

When it was close to the holidays, Eames was packing up to go home. He slung his coat and scarf on as he approached Arthur’s door, knocking on the door frame.

“Arthur, I’m heading out for the night do you need anything?”

“No, I’m fine.”

Eames nodded and Arthur looked up at him as he said,

“Oh, wait for a second.”

Eames walked to his desk as he waited for Arthur.

“Are you going to the Christmas party?”

“Oh…I guess…so.”

“I hope you do.”

Eames smiled a little and asked,

“Are you going with anyone?”

“No. In fact I was hoping to…meet you there.”

Eames nodded.

“We can meet there.”

“Wonderful. I’ll see you there then.”

Eames nodded again as he closed his coat.

“Good night, Arthur.”

“Good night, Eames.”


	993. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Mal begs Eames to sign up with her to pole dance classes at their usual gym. He agrees because he thinks it could be fun. And of course he ends up with a crush on their instructor, Arthur.

The thing Mal loved the most about her best friend, Eames was that he was always down for anything. She never had to worry about him sneering or feeling insulted if she suggested something “girly” to do. When she went for a mani-pedi and invited him along, he went without a problem and got a no polish manicure, which he ended up really liking because his nails were clipped and clean and looked good. When she went shopping, he went and didn’t complain, usually he left her in the store while he went to find sneakers for himself. Nothing bothered him so when Mal signed them up for pole dancing lessons in their usual gym, he shrugged and went along with her.

It was an introductory class, just about four other people with Mal and Eames, including another guy. They had been told to wear shorts and sleeveless shirts so their skin could grip better to the pole so Mal had worn short shorts and a tanktop, Eames wore work out shorts, fitted to his legs and a somewhat form fitting shirt, everyone was bare foot. He chatted with Mal until the class started and when the instructor came in, Eames lit up because he was hot. 

He was wearing shorts as short as Mal’s and a shirt that promoted the class, his hair was loose and kind of wavy as well as short. He had long legs, shapely thighs and when he turned a bit, Eames got to check out the bubble butt he had behind him. He leaned over to Mal and whispered,

“Thank you.”

She nudged him. 

Arthur, the instructor gave the basic instructions, how to grip the pole, how to walk around it and showed a few simple moves. Eames wasn’t exactly graceful on a pole, but he tried anyway, hearing Mal laugh as she hung onto her own pole, watching him.

“You’re a natural.”

“Oh yeah, so sexy.”

She laughed as he struggled to get the moves, starting on the tips of his toes, his arm up as he held onto the pole with his dominate arm. He kept taking three steps but he couldn’t get the spin just right. As he tried to correct himself, Arthur came over and helped correct him.

“You’re putting all your weight towards the pole, you’re supposed to shift your weight outwards. Try again.”

He stepped back and Eames tried it that time with the correct method and actually spun around. Arthur nodded in approval. When everyone built up enough structure with the first position, Arthur moved them onto the second move. He showed everyone first and then everyone tried it along with him before Arthur went about the class helping people correct it. Eames got the second move a bit better, but he purposely struggled with it when Arthur came around. By the third move, Eames was much better at it but he loved to watch Arthur do it first, he loved having Arthur come over to him and show him personally, then help him out with it. 

By the time class was over, Arthur applauded everyone for their efforts as he hung around to answer questions. Eames waited until everyone left him before he approached him and asked,

“Do you teach the other classes or just the beginners?”

Arthur smiled and said,

“I teach all the other classes. Why are you interested in signing up for more?”

“Yeah, yeah I am. This was a lot more fun then I thought.”

Arthur smiled and said,

“Great, I hope to see you in my other class.”

“You will.”

Arthur nodded and left while Eames went to Mal, picking up his stuff as he said,

“Thank you. Really.”

“Yeah I figured you would like the instructor.”

“You knew about him?”

She nodded.

“He’s around the gym a lot. You’re always lifting so you never noticed.”

Eames nodded. 

“Come on, let’s sign up for his other class.”

Mal laughed as she went with him to sign up.


	994. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by original-plagiarism: Eames is a popular jock at a high school secretly dating Arthur, one of those quiet, hipster kids who don't stand out much. Eames blushes or stutters every time Arthur looks at him because little do Eames's friends know, Arthur fucked him mercilessly last night, and he's still a little sore. Thanks!

Eames was popular in every sense of the word. 

He was the star quarterback on the football team, just coming back victorious from winning state. He was well liked because he was nice to everyone, not just the equally popular people. He was a good student, keeping a pretty decent average and liked by his teachers.

His only secret was that he was dating a boy. His boyfriend was a quiet little hipster boy who wore flannel shirts that were rolled up to his elbows, skinny jeans, overly coiffed hair and thick, black rimmed glasses. Hardly anyone noticed him except maybe the other hipsters and of course, Eames himself.   
They met in art class and Eames paid him a compliment on his project and from there, struck up a conversation. Every day, they talked in art class and then eventually exchanged numbers to text each other outside of class, outside of school. 

Once they established a good enough friendship, one where they talked every day, they began hanging out and one thing lead to another and Eames found himself a boyfriend. 

Arthur wasn’t all he appeared to be. He was forward and headstrong and he adored every bit of Eames. The first time they kissed, they had gone out to movie and Arthur made the first move, brushing his hand over Eames’. Half way through the movie, he leaned in and kissed him and Eames ignored the rest of the movie. The tip of Arthur’s tongue brushed over the bottom of Eames’ lip, smooth and without hesitation and when Eames opened his mouth, he felt Arthur’s tongue ease right in. Eames felt Arthur’s hands cup his face, pulling him closer. 

They continued kissing until the shifting of people getting up around them made them break apart and Eames found himself blushing, the tips of his ears warm as Arthur gives him a knowing grin.

Things only escalated from there, Arthur leading the way, Eames helplessly following, but wanting, needing everything Arthur was asking of him. When Arthur asked him to please, please blow him, Eames did, getting down to his knees, listening to Arthur’s instructions. When they slept together for the first time, it was at Arthur’s parent’s home. His parents were away on a business trip and Arthur had the house to himself. Eames was nervous and excited but looking forward to it nonetheless. That night, he lost his virginity to Arthur.  
Afterwards, they couldn’t get enough of each other and every chance they could get, they fooled around, even when they were supposedly studying in each other’s rooms, it was frantic and passionate and all consuming. 

The next day at school, Eames was exhausted and sore. He had ended up sneaking out to see Arthur and they fooled around in his car. Eames now felt it as he slowly paced himself through the halls, not wanting to go any faster then he easy pace. His entire day was like that and when anyone asked, he chalked it up to being tired and he was grateful he wasn’t limping or anything super obvious. However, as he stood by his locker talking with Dom, Arthur and his own friends walked by. They said hi to each other and Arthur grinned at Eames, seeing him blush furiously because they both knew…

“Hey, you okay?”

Eames cleared his throat, coughing a bit, trying to chalk up his blushing to that as he said,

“Yeah, I just…got a tickle.”

He coughed lightly again and then grabbed his books as he slammed his locker door and walked - slowly, with Dom to his next class. In chem, as he tried to listen, he got a text from Arthur. 

_‘How you feelin? ;0)’_

Eames felt his face get warm again as he said,

_'I’ll be alright.’_

_'Still up to hang out tonight?’_

Despite his ache and soreness, Eames immediately answered.

_'Yes.’_


	995. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Mal and Eames are best friends. When she finally meets Eames' new boyfriend she is very disappointed and she doesn't like Arthur, because he is too young/too quiet/too shy/too everything and she just can't understand why Eames is with him.

The way Eames talked about Arthur to Mal, he made it seem as if he hung the stars in the sky just for him. She would smile and love the look on his face, truly smitten, his eyes lit up and a smile that seem to creep in. Try as he might, Eames could never reduce it or hide it when he talked about Arthur.

Mal couldn’t wait to meet him. She was looking forward to it in fact and was excited to watch them together. But the night that they all met, Mal found herself sorely disappointed.

Arthur was not at all what she imagined, not at all matching up with the painting Eames had done for her in her mind. He was about Eames’ height and rail thin. In fact when she looked at him, she swore Eames was breaking the law because he had a baby face. The glasses and way he dressed didn’t help either - skinny jeans, converse and a t-shirt with an open flannel over it…he looked like a teenager. She kept her thoughts to herself though and they sat down at the booth in the chain restaurant for dinner and she looked over the menu, peeking over the edge of it to look at Arthur. He was soft spoken and when he smiled she noticed dimples, which only made him look younger. She felt her mouth turning a bit, frowning to herself as she decided what to eat. 

They ordered appetizers and when there was one left and Mal turned it down, Eames offered it to Arthur, Arthur shyly turned it down. Eames encouraged him to take it and Mal rolled her eyes, thinking ‘Geez it’s a mozzarella stick quit being a martyr.’ And he looked away and brought her thumbnail to her mouth to keep quiet. 

Dinner was conversation mostly between Mal and Eames, Arthur just eating his dinner, looking at Eames lovingly now and then and it irritated Mal. Eames tried to get Arthur involved, but Arthur was shy and he looked down at his food a lot, his voice still low and soft and Mal strained to hear him. 

When dinner was over and Eames picked up the bill - his treat, he insisted, they went to get coffee. They hung out outside the Starbucks, sipping and still talking though Eames had his free arm around Arthur, pulling him close, kissing his temple, looking at him adoringly while Mal resisted the incredible urge to roll her eyes. 

She didn’t like Arthur. He was too quiet to Eames’ louder personality, he was too shy to Eames’ extroverted nature, too young to Eames’ apparently older age. She thought Eames could do much better so when he asked, she had to figure out a way to say it nicely.

“So, what do you think of him?”

She looked at him as they sat outside and she sipped her latte as she said,

“He’s…quiet.”

“Yeah. But he’s adorable.”

“How old is he? Where did you meet, at the school dance?”

He laughed.

“He’s my age. I met him on a job.”

Eames was a photographer by trade. 

“What as a model?”

“No, he was an assistant.”

“Mmm.”

“Mal…you don’t like him do you?”

She shrugged.

“Hard to say off a single meeting.”

Eames frowned.

“I know what that means, Mal.”

“He’s just so…the opposite of you. He’s boring and soft spoken and he clung to you like a damsel in distress.”

“He’s shy. He was worried about meeting you because you’re my best friend.”

Eames looked at her imploringly.

“Would you meet him again? Mal, it would mean a lot to me if you liked him. You’re my best friend and I’m really…really falling for him. He’s going to be around for a long time so I’d like if you didn’t want to devour him on sight.”

She laughed and sighed, thinking perhaps she did judge him too harshly.

“Alright…fine. We can do something soon and I’ll try.”

“It’s all I ask.”


	996. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Could we have a continuation of Mal not liking Arthur? She agrees to meet him a second time but at the last minute, Eames can't come so it's just her & Arthur. After an hour, she still doesn't like him, & rudely tells him. It hurts Arthur but he doesn't say anything to Eames not wanting to talk crap about Eames' best friend. Mal, however, tells Eames exactly how much she dislikes Arthur & Eames tells her to fucking deal with it.

Mal could have murdered Eames. 

After a week, Eames made plans for the three of them to meet up again so Mal could have another shot at getting to know Arthur. She wasn’t looking forward to it, but it was for Eames so she would try.

They had plans to meet up in front of a nice cafe, have some dessert and coffee and then go from there. However, when Mal got there and waited ten minutes, she looked up to see only Arthur approaching her. He was wearing jeans and converse again, but just a simple t-shirt this time, no glasses. His hair seemed a bit more tamed then last time as well. When he saw it was just Mal, he looked a little more nervous than he did before. Mal groaned to herself and quickly took her phone out as she texted Eames.

_‘Where the hell are you?’_

_'I got hung up at this shoot. It’s taking a lot longer than I thought. Could you plz just stay with Arthur for a bit?’_

_'Are you not coming at all?’_

_'I don’t think so.’_

Mal sighed and Arthur was at her side then. She gave him a polite smile and said,

“Eames just bailed.”

He took out his own phone in a panic and saw a similar message as he sighed, his shoulders dropping.

“Yeah…he’s hung up at a shoot.”

Se kept thinking of Eames so she asked,

“We came all this way? Want to have some coffee?”

“Sure.”

The hour she spent with Arthur dragged. She had never in her life drank a latte as slow as she did. She let it cool, she blew on it, she stirred it and she sighed. She struggled to think of conversation and even when she thought of Eames as their common ground, when she asked Arthur how they met, how Eames asked him out, all she could get were some one worded answers or some soft spoken sentences. It was frustrating. He asked nothing in return, he hardly looked at her and she got more annoyed with every passing second.  
By the time she finished her latte, she said,

“I’m going to leave.”

Arthur looked up, surprised.

“Oh…I’m sorry I was so boring.”

She scoffed, shaking her head.

“Boring wasn’t the word. Look, Arthur. I don’t want to be mean, but I’m not going to lie either. You’re very much not what I was expecting when Eames started seeing you. You’re…boring. And you’re…I don’t know. I think Eames could do better.”

She stood up and left some money on the table, picking up her purse before she left. Arthur was embarrassed and hurt and he kept looking down at his lap, feeling foolish and scared. Eames’ best friend didn’t like him…she thought Eames could do better and what if Eames thought so too?

When he saw Eames later that night, Eames was excited to see him and asked how coffee with Mal was. He didn’t want to bad mouth her, didn’t want to hurt his feelings about his best friend so he smiled and said,

“It went great. We had coffee and talked a little. It was fine.”

Eames smiled, pleased with the news though Arthur felt awful that he had just lied to his boyfriend. 

“So, Arthur told me coffee the other day went great.”

He and Mal were having lunch on her break and she rolled her eyes.

“God, already lying to you.”

“What do you mean?”

“It was boring. I told him so too. He just sat there looking at the floor and didn’t even try talking to me. It was like pulling teeth!”

“He’s very shy…”

“You’d think he put in a bit more of an effort. I tried to talk to him the whole time and he just mumbled or gave me half worded answers. It was very frustrating!”

“Did you tell him that?”

“Of course.”

“Mal!”

“What?”

“Why would you be so mean to him? He was trying. You know, I asked you to put forth an effort, I told you he would be around for a while. I really care about him and you’re my best friend so I’m going to need up to grow the fuck up on this one Mal.”

She was shocked, her mouth hanging open as she floundered for a moment then said,

“I’m sorry…I just…”

“It’s hard for him to open up. The fact that he went to have coffee with just you meeting you for the second time says how hard he’s trying. And you just shit on his effort.”

“I’m sorry. Really…I don’t know why I’m acting like this.”

She sighed and Eames stayed angry for a moment before he exhaled and said,

“I didn’t mean to be so blunt. But you needed to hear that.”

She nodded.

“I don’t want to mess up our friendship over this, just because I’m being an ass. Could we meet again? And for now, just apologize to him for me?”

He nodded.

“I thought he’d tell you what a bitch I was to him.”

“No, he told me things went great.”

Hearing that actually made Mal feel bad and she frowned a bit.

“I’m sorry, darling.”

“Forgiven. You just better hope Arthur forgives you.”

She nodded.

“I hope he does too.”


	997. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Eames asks Arthur why he lied about his coffee with Mal. They talk about the whole situation and Arthur being Arthur of course forgives Mal, but he needs some time before he can see her again. Eames says its okay and comforts his poor darling boy.

Arthur was in the middle of making dinner when Eames came over. He had just gotten out of work and he was excited to see him, opening the door for him and kissing him hello as he let him in. 

Eames was glad to see Arthur in better spirits, after the whole incident with Mal, he felt a little down, but these days, he was feeling better. He smiled as he said,

“Dinner is almost done, sit down. I’ll get you something to drink.”

“Thank you.”

Eames sat down and Arthur got him some water. Soon, he was serving dinner and they were eating together, talking about their day. When they were almost done, Eames asked him,

“Darling, why did you lie about how coffee went with Mal?”

Arthur looked down, using his fork to push around the last of his vegetables as he said,

“I didn’t want to bad mouth your best friend.”

“But she wasn’t exactly being nice to you.”

“I just…well she said you could do better. I thought that if I said how mean she was to me, you would agree with her and think you could do better. What kind of boyfriend talks shit about your best friend?”

It just made Eames angry hearing that but he already forgave Mal, so he let it go. 

“You weren’t talking shit. She was being awful to you and she owned up to it. I talked to her about it and she’s really sorry. She wants to try again but until then, she wanted me to apologize for her.”

Arthur nodded and looked up at Eames.

“I forgive her.”

“You don’t have to because of me. If you want to be mad at her, be mad at her.”

Arthur shook his head.

“No, I’m not mad at her…I just don’t think I can see her any time soon.”

Eames nodded.

“I’m sorry. I really thought you two would hit it off. Mal’s not usually like this, she is forward with people but I thought she would really like you. You two have a lot in common.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You both like the same kind of art, the same kind of coffee, food, movies, books. You both love me.”

Arthur laughed and smiled at Eames. Eames took his hand and held it, rubbing his thumb gently across his knuckles.

“She’ll warm up to you. Don’t be so afraid of her, join in on our conversation.”

Arthur nodded, feeling better.

“What if she still doesn’t like me after this?”

“Then that’s her problem. I’m not going to stop seeing you because of her. She’ll get over it.”

Arthur smiled and turned his hand a bit to grasp Eames’ better. 

“Do you want to spend the night?”

“Yeah…I don’t have a shoot tomorrow.”

“Good.”


	998. Max/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by l-infiniment-grand: Sequel to the Warboy AU? Max finds out that his daughter has been changing;when she appears to him she seems less violent and one time even asks him to keep the odd boy safe, which freaks the hell of Max out. When they meet the many mothers, he feels desperate about the Green Place; but Arthur watches him and without even thinking, gives him his first kiss in years.

As they traveled, Max found himself dreaming of his daughter in a less violent way.

She came to him, not as a vicious reminder, but as a sweet memory, the little girl he often thought of and missed, who’s pieces of her music box he still carried in his pockets. When he slept, she came to him, whispering,

_‘Daddy…watch over them…’_

He would wake with a start, though not out of fear for once, but of worry. She had never carried a message before, she always haunted, taunted, tormented, but now…

He would drive and cast glances at the odd boy, Arthur who, when he wasn’t yammering away about nothing, he was actually…pretty. He looked peaceful and calm and even when he was awake and quiet, he looked pretty. The scars on his shoulders, down his back, even on his neck were all part of him, his hair growing in looked soft and once, when Arthur wasn’t paying attention, Max ran his hand over it, smoothing his palm across the soft fuzz.

When he slept that night, Furiosa driving, Arthur fell asleep right beside Max, crowding him while the other girls fell asleep on top of each other on the side of the rig, one keeping watch in the back. in a flurry of sighs and whispers, his daughter came to him again. She was tiny, looking up at Max, curls messy and covered in sand.

 _'Watch out for him, daddy. Watch over them. Watch over the odd boy, daddy…_ ’

Max woke up, his eyes opening and seeing the ever expanding wasteland in front of them from out the window of the rig. The slight bumps of the road rocked them in the rig and Max looked to his left, seeing the girls asleep and to his right, Arthur, curled up beside him, his head on Max’s shoulder, his hand near his mouth. Most of his war paint had come off by then, traces lingered near his fingertips, under his nails, in the corners of his eyes, in the shell of his ears and the base of his neck. Max looked at him, then rested his cheek against his forehead and closed his eyes again. He didn’t know what his daughter meant and he was getting concerned about finding out.

When they meet the Many Mothers, Eames hung back, watching Furiosa and the girls bond with them. He stayed in the back with Arthur, but felt welcomed by them nonetheless. They had planned to leave, going across the salt on the bikes the Many Mothers provided for them but Max suggested the return to the Citadel, now that the War Boys and Immortan Joe were behind them, they could stop them, blow it up behind them - so they did.

In the chase to the Citadel, almost losing Furiosa, almost losing Arthur, almost losing all of the Many Mothers, they made it back. Max helped the wounded Furiosa and the wives and the Many Mothers got on the platform to bring the war rig up. As Max begin to slip away, Arthur stopped him, grasping the sleeve of his jacket as he whispered,

“Where are you going?”

“I’m makin my own way. I got them home.”

“What own way? You’re here. With us.”

Max shook his head though in the back of his mind, he heard his daughter;

_'Watch over the odd boy daddy. Watch over them…’_

Arthur looked devastated but he held onto Max’s sleeve and tugged once more.

“Stay here, just for a little while.”

As he pulled him back to the Citadel, Max went with him, just a few steps and Max was uneasy - he didn’t belong there. He didn’t belong anywhere anymore and he was uneasy, nervous…afraid. 

While he looked up at the towering rocks, fresh water gushing down, Arthur looked at him and without thinking - because Arthur never thought much further ahead than just a few moments, he stepped forward, kissing Max, grasping the front of his jacket. Max stood still, his eyes still open in surprise and Arthur stepped back, still holding onto him.

“Stay. Stay with me.”

Max didn’t say anything, he just looked down and nodded. Arthur smiled and began pulling Max back with him, relieved when he felt Max following.


	999. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by nerdwithapen: It's 4th of July and Eames and Arthur almost come to blows over the best way to get the charcoal to burn. Bonus points if Arthur gets so annoyed he points out that Eames isn't even American so how would he even know about grilling.

Amidst their relationship, somehow Arthur and Eames bought a house together, lived together and were a couple. Neither saw anything wrong with the turn of events, in fact, they were the happiest and most relaxed they’d ever been.

Of course that wasn’t to say they always saw eye to eye.

Fourth of July weekend rolled around and Arthur decided to have a barbecue and invite Ariadne, Dom and the kids and Yusuf. It was a nice little get together with hot dogs, hamburgers, salads and of course beer for the adults. Dom came by earlier with the kids, letting them run around in the backyard and helping Arthur bring out the food to the patio table out back while Eames set up the grill. 

By the time everyone came over, Eames was ready to start cooking and Arthur wandered over to help out. But by help out, he really wanted to see what the hell Eames was doing.

“You should really spread out the charcoal before lighting the flame.”

Eames looked at him.

“What’s the difference? If you stack them, they’ll all burn at the same time, then you can spread them.”

Arthur laughed a bit.

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Well neither does your way.”

Their argument began to escalate and Ariadne and Yusuf watched them, shaking their heads as Dom just sighed. Funny how even together, they still bickered like they were on a job.

“This would go much faster if you let me do this my way!”

“It would go faster if you just listened to me for once in your life!”

“Arthur, we have guests, why don’t you entertain them and let me make their food, hm?”

“Don’t you condescend me! Besides, what do you even know about the Fourth of July, you’re English!”

“What the hell does that have to do with cooking?!”

Dom soon came up to them as he said,

“Uh, guys….you’re arguing about how to start a charcoal fire.”

They both looked at Dom as Arthur looked back at Eames and said,

“Let me cook.”

“Fine.”

He shoved the spatula in Arthur’s hand as he walked away and went to grab a beer as Arthur began to cook. Ariadne and Yusuf joined Eames as they talked to him, shifting the mood of the backyard into something more pleasant.   
By the time the burgers and hot dogs were cooked, everyone sat down and looked up as the fireworks started. The sky was just darkening, the fading light dimming with every passing moment. The kids ooo-ed at the sight of the firework going off and soon everyone was looking, the dark sky once again lighting up with brightly colored pops. 

Arthur walked over to Eames with a burger on a paper plate and sat beside him as he offered it to him, a silent peace offering. Eames took it and looked at him as Arthur looked up at the sky and said,

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to get so worked up.”

“Me too.”

“I feel stupid…arguing like that in front of everyone. Over charcoal.”

He sighed and Eames laughed a little, taking a bite of his burger.

“Yeah. We’ll get the hang of not doing that…one day.”

Arthur laughed.

“Yeah, one day.”

He leaned his head on Eames’ shoulder, still looking up at the sky as Eames ate.

“This is good.”

“Thanks.”

He continued eating, looking up at the fireworks, their friends around them. When he finished chewing, he wiped his mouth off with a napkin and kissed Arthur’s forehead, Arthur smiling in response.


	1000. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by roosterbox: Forrest/Evelyn Just a quiet morning between the two of them. Lounging in bed, running their hands down each other's sides. Silent affirmations of love, affection, want, need. Soft kisses. Maybe a little lovemaking, but that's not the focus. I just want the two of them in bed, completely at ease with each other, as the sunlight filters in through the curtains.

Evelyn woke up first. She heard the birds chirping outside her window, the early morning sun pouring through the sheer curtains of her bedroom window. She started to sit up, feeling her hair a mess, the waves and curls tumbling over her shoulder as it fell out of the ribbon she tied it back in last night. 

Half way up, she felt the weight of Forrest’s arm over her side and she smiled, laying back, turning towards him, seeing him still asleep. She could see the fuzz on his face growing in a little fuller since he hadn’t shaved in two days, more of it blonder than before. He looked calm and at peace, his chest bare, the sheets of her bed covering him from the waist down. Evelyn herself was still in her sheer and flimsy nightgown. Before it helped her sleep more comfortably in the summer days, the straps thin, empire waist and flowing to her ankles, the material light and comfortable. But now that she had Forrest, she found it turned him on, the material being translucent enough that in the light, it was practically see through. She adjusted it when she turned, tugging it down her legs as Forrest woke up with a grunt.

“You’re fussin too much Evie.”

She smiled as she kissed Forrest’s mouth, sighing to herself at the feel of his velvet lips against hers, something she never ever thought would happen.

“Sorry, my nightgown was ridin’ up.”

“Let it.”

She blushed a bit and Forrest opened his eyes, looking at her warmly, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He moved his arm, grabbing the sheet and throwing it over her better, pulling her close. They kissed lazily, slowly, Evelyn giggling a little as she kissed him back. She could feel the weight of his hands on her back, on her sides, his fingers stroking over the planes of her shoulder blades, then up to her neck. Forrest had a working man’s hands, strong and with callouses on his palms and fingers, marred with scars and cuts, strong and powerful. But on Evelyn, they felt warm and heavy, he always touched her with the utmost care, as if he was placing his hands on something valuable and precious. Even as the strap of her nightgown fell off her shoulder, she watched as he slowly lifted it up, but not to put it over her shoulder, he just moved it out of the way to touch her skin and kiss her more. 

Their love making was slow too, the bed groaning with every move and Forrest on top of her, her nightgown hiked up around her waist, her legs lifting up a bit more to press against Forrest’s sides. They couldn’t stop kissing and it was as if they were making love in between their kissing. He held her face while they kissed, Evelyn’s hands on his back. Their breathing was heavy and hard and Evelyn moaned softly. They rarely made love in the day light, Evelyn often too ashamed, too worried that Forrest would see something he wouldn’t like, that he would come to his senses - it was easier to pretend in the dark. But that morning was different and Forrest still didn’t flinch, still didn’t hesitate, never shied away from how she looked, how she felt. 

When they were finished, Forrest didn’t move from his place, still on top of her, still inside her, still kissing her in between their heavy breathing. She smiled when Forrest pulled back, looking at her. He smoothed her hair away from her face as she bit her lip, her hands sliding down Forrest’s arms. She could have spent all day in that bed, with Forrest the way they were, but eventually, they’d have to move. But for now, she would enjoy that morning, hearing the birds outside her window and when she turned slightly, feeling Forrest kissing her ear, down her neck, she could see Forrest’s pistol on the nightstand, his hat and his clothing on a chair near the window, the sun now flooding into the entire room. She turned towards him, nuzzling against his cheek, feeling his scruff scraping her but she didn’t care. She sighed softly, her eyes closing as she held onto him tighter.

He turned to look her again, still looking calm and at peace as she brought her hand to his hair, running her fingers through the cowlicks as he smiled. 

“What should we do today?”

She licked her lips before answering.

“I was thinking we do this. I’ll just cook us a big breakfast and we just…stay here.”

“Sounds good to me.”


	1001. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: ward!John/knight!Bane. Barsad finds Bane and tells him John is alive and well and that its Talia who wants him dead not Bruce.

Barsad had driven them back at a furious pace, hardly sleeping, forgoing it if need be. He knew that if he did not get to Bane on time, a war would start.   
When they got back to the castle, it was night before they were going to march on the former king’s lands. The armies were bustling, training, preparing in the courtyards of the castle and Barsad pulled the carriage close to the gates and got off.

“Stay here, stay hidden.”

John nodded, covered his cloak, his hood pulled down to shadow as much of him as possible. Barsad ran inside, ignoring the talks of the men who knew him. He charged inside, running up the stairs, praying he was not too late and when he reached Bane’s quarters, he banged on the door. 

It felt like hours before the door opened and Bane stood there, rage, heart break and vengeance coloring his features. Barsad had struggled to catch his breath from the run, from the worry and when he saw Bane, he gasped softly.

“Brother, you’re here.”

“So are you.”

He welcomed Barsad inside and closed the door behind him as he said,

“What have you come to tell me?”

“John is not dead!”

The life that flashed across Bane’s eyes made Barsad feel relieved, if only for a moment before Bane said,

“That is cruel of you to say to me. He’s dead, Talia told me. She showed me the letter…”

“It was a lie, my brother.”

“How would you know?!”

“Because she sent me to kill him! I would not do it. My loyalty is with you, not her. I know what that boy means to you and I would not take that away from you. If you don’t believe me, come with me outside. He’s in the carriage, waiting for you. I kept him safe for you.”

Barsad began to leave, knowing Bane would follow him and sure enough, as he glanced over his shoulder, he saw Bane right behind him. They left his quarters and traveled back down the hallways, right outside through the courtyard, Barsad’s pace brisk and steady. Once they were back to the carriage, Barsad gestured for Bane to go ahead so Bane opened the door, sure he would find nothing, but instead, against the corner of the carriage, was John.

“Beloved…”

“Bane.”

He threw off his hood, rushing towards Bane who caught him and held onto him.

“My queen said you had been murdered…”

John shook his head, feeling safe, finally safe now that he was back in Bane’s arms. 

“No, she tried to have me killed.”

“Why? She was pleased with our arrangement…she gifted you to me.”

John didn’t quite understand either and he held onto Bane tightly. Bane himself wanted to know the answers to these questions, but for now, all he wanted to do was hold onto John as tightly as he could, feeling relief he had not lost him. Slowly, he set him down and took his hand, bringing him back inside the castle. Barsad followed up behind them and watched as they were lead to the queen’s chambers where Bane knocked on the door and waited.

Once he got word he was allowed to enter, he left John behind him as he opened the door and said,

“My queen?”

Talia sat up from her chair as she saw him and said,

“Come in, my darling.”

Bane did come in and took John’s hand, both of them walking in as Talia’s face turned to one of horror.

“What’s he doing here?”

“He’s alive. You told me he was dead. You told me the former king killed him for his betrayal.”

“That is what the letter said! I showed it to you.”

“You failed to mention how you were the one who sent Barsad to do your dirty work.”

“Bane…I wouldn’t-”

“You lied to me! You told me my beloved had been murdered. You sent my brother to do it.”

Talia said nothing, just sat there, stunned as Bane glared at her, furious.

“Beloved-”

“Do not call me that.”

Talia slowly stood up and said,

“I can explain…”

“I don’t want to hear your explanation. I am leaving. I’m taking my men with me. I wish you well your majesty.”

Talia then looked afraid as Bane turned, taking John with him, Barsad following silently. John only looked back to see Talia looking thrown off her game, shocked at the turn of events and unable to do anything but stand there and watch her kingdom dissolve before her eyes.


	1002. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: CEO Forrest/Evie: Jack tries to plan a big stag do for Forrest. Vegas, gambling, a club, strippers. Forrest just looks at him like he's a new breed of moron and tells him no way. If you can fit in that "you ain't gonna dance for you" line (or what ever it is) that would be fantastic!

The moment the other Bondurants found out Forrest was engaged, a round of congratulations went around. Howard insisted on taking them out for drinks after work. 

The three of them went to a near by bar and Howard bought the first round and after they got their drinks, they toasted to Forrest’s engagement. 

“I can’t believe you finally got engaged.”

Forrest laughed a bit as he sipped his beer and Jack said,

“You’re getting married! Fuck, I swore I would have gotten married before you!”

“Why?" 

"You’re a spinster.”

Forrest shook his head as Howard laughed. 

“Did you guys pick a date yet?” Asked Howard.

Forrest shook his head.

“We just got engaged.”

“We should have a bachelor party!”

Howard and Forrest both looked at Jack, his outburst sudden and kind of loud.

“Yeah! We should do it up properly! We could go to Vegas and get completely ripped and get a fuckton of strippers and we can gamble! We’ll go to the VIP room for that! We’ll party in all the best clubs and have the best time!”

Forrest just looked at him through narrow eyes, in complete disbelief as he shook his head.

“Jack, you are being ten kinds of stupid right now.”

“What? It’ll be awesome! Howard didn’t want a proper party either! What is it with you two?”

“Jack, Forrest barely found a woman to marry, I had to employ her on top of that. What makes you think he’ll love to be around a bunch of strippers?”

“Okay, forget the strippers, we can just party and dance all night!”

“I’m ain’t gonna dance for you.” Said Forrest.

Jack pouted a bit and Howard just shook his head and said,

“When you get married Jack, have your friends take you to Vegas.”

Jack scoffed, picking up his beer.

“I gotta wait until then?”

“Or you could just go. I’m sure your girlfriend won’t mind.” Said Forrest.

Jack didn’t say anything, just looking off to the side as Howard and Forrest laughed at him.


	1003. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Arthur/Eames (can be established relationship or not) Eames goes to Arthur one day with a "we need to pretend to be married for XYZ" [family reunion, to convince a mark, tax purposes, etc]. Arthur is all like "I knew this day was coming" and pulls out official paperwork that Eames has to sign. Eames is confused but signs, while Arthur just smiles and uses his own notary stamp to make it official.

When Eames took on a job to follow a mark for a handful of months, the only thing he needed to not look like a suspicious, neighborhood weirdo, was a spouse. 

He and Arthur had good rapport, they had worked together a handful of times together as a team in the past and he knew he could stand being around him for a couple of months without wanting to kill him, so when he went on this particular job, he called Arthur on board.

His team didn’t need Arthur - but Eames called him on anyway. The current point was a complete idiot and it was only confirmed when Arthur came on and combed through a ton of things the current point missed. Eames frowned as he said,

“I knew that Pierce was an idiot.”

Arthur only smiled as he handed over his research and said,

“So, what’s going on, I know you didn’t need me to look over your idiot point man’s work.”

“I told you, I need a cover I can live with for a few months while we track this mark.”

“Ah.”

“It’s a family neighborhood. A lot of starter marriage homes in the area so I figured a spouse would come in handy.”

Arthur nodded and reached into his designer messenger bag and took out some paperwork, handing it over to Eames.

“I knew this day would come.”

“Is…this…”

“Yes. Look, the mark may not be so careless and could look us up to see if we’re really married. So yes, it’s paper work. Don’t worry I didn’t use your real name. I used one of your alias’.”

Eames was a bit confused but the work was legit looking enough, so he signed it, remembering to use the alias. When he was done, he passed it back to Arthur, who also signed and then stamped it.

“I’ll drop it off tomorrow.”

Their house was next door to the mark, fully furnished and so painfully domestic that Eames actually started to look forward to this job. When he wasn’t watching the mark from the study, learning his routine, timing his movements, checking his mail now and then, both email and actual mail that Eames would steal then return by faking that the post man made a mistake, he was actually enjoying living this peaceful life with Arthur. 

They had to be domestic and more over, they had to be a married domestic couple so Arthur let down his guard with his clothes, wearing jeans and sometimes Eames’ shirts. He was barefoot a lot and he wore his glasses and he cooked and cleaned. Eames loved to see what mastery Arthur had in the kitchen, coming up with delicious dinners and handmade desserts from scratch. They sat on the couch to do work and Eames would feel comfortable with Arthur, wearing his own sweatpants and vests, wearing his trackies and trainers when he went for a jog around the neighborhood. Sometimes, when he woke up in the morning, he would forget he was on a job and cuddle with his spouse, who didn’t seem to mind being cuddled. 

They did laundry together, Arthur sitting on the machine with his laptop as he worked, Eames throwing in the wash, then switching with Arthur so he take out the wet clothes and put it into the dryer. Then, they folded their clothes together and have a laugh. They would take turns listening in on phone calls from the mark’s house while they watched a movie and more than once, Eames would rest his head on Arthur’s lap and feel him playing with his hair as he listened. 

One night was slow. The mark had gone out on a date with his wife. Knowing he wouldn’t discuss business with her, they had a free night to linger about and do nothiing for a change. It felt normal and comfortable and after they had dinner, they did the dishes together, laughing, talking a bit about the easiest job they ever had. Then, after a bit of T.V, they went to bed together where a bit of cuddling and some talking, turned to kissing and into love making.

It wasn’t even awkward the next day. They went about their normal day, still doing their work, still spending time together except that now, their domestic rouse was peppered in with some kissing in between, a bit more touching and a lot more familiarity.

By the time the job was done, their information sent to their team, Eames sighed a bit, packing up his things as he said,

“I’ll miss this house.”

“Me too.”

“What about…”

Arthur waited for him to continue and Eames felt a little foolish, a little love stricken, pining for something that wasn’t even over yet.

“Us?”

“Well…the job is over. But we don’t have to be.”

Eames smiled.


	1004. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Reverse wooing? Arthur has a huge crush on Eames and does everything he can to get him to go on a date with him. Eames has a crush on Arthur, too, but plays hard to get before finally saying yes.

Arthur couldn’t remember the last time he didn’t think of Eames in a way that didn’t make his heart beat double time.

He hated that he was harboring a crush like a teenager but he couldn’t help it. Since they met and Eames flirted with him a bit and Arthur got to see how creative and quick witted he was, it only got worse. Every job thereafter only intensified Arthur’s feelings for him and he hated it. It made him distracted, it made him pine and Arthur hated to pine.

When he did see Eames though, he felt his heart beat quicken and he would sigh, only wanting to be closer to him. They would talk and Arthur would feel nervous and awkward and he felt like he was tripping over his words but if he was, Eames never said a word. 

Arthur would flirt back as best as he could though most times he just felt stupid and as if he was tripping over his words, but Eames would smile at him and say,

“Darling, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you were flirting.”

Arthur fought back the urge to blush though he cleared his throat as cover.   
Now and then, he would stop by Starbucks and pick himself up a latte and bring Eames a cup of early grey chai, knowing he liked it and didn’t get to have it too often. Eames would thank him with a smile and a wink and Arthur would bite his lip when he was alone and feel flustered afterwards. 

He would adjust the lapel of Eames’ jacket, sometimes fix his tie if he wore one. When Arthur dropped a cuff link, Eames picked it up for him and helped him put it back on, feeling Eames’ hand linger around his wrist. Their little back and forth sometimes had Arthur feeling as if Eames was toying with him or maybe his flirting was superficial and he was looking too much into it. There would be moments that Eames wouldn’t be too into their back and forth, sometimes he wouldn’t flirt with him at all, then other days, Eames was all over him, he would flirt and tease and his touch would linger at times. 

“Eames, can I ask you something?”

They were about to leave, everyone was done with the job and Arthur had purposely lingered about to see if he could catch Eames alone. He approached him and Eames finished putting his coat on as he smiled at Arthur.

“What can I do for you, love?”

Flirty mood. Arthur adjusted his lapels, untucking them for him as he said,

“Are you busy right now?”

“Well, not at the moment. I mean other then being dressed.”

Arthur smiled a bit.

“I was wondering if you wanted to get some dinner.”

“With you?”

Arthur worried if he had made a mistake and he cleared his throat as he pet his hand against Eames’ chest.

“Yeah. I mean…we should. I mean…not should, that was a poor choice of words. We’re always flirting and I thought we should go on a date.”

“A date, hm?”

Arthur began to feel awkward as he moved his hands back.

“I’m sorry. I guess I was assuming too much.”

He was starting to pull away, wanting to run away when Eames grabbed his wrist.

“Hey, I didn’t say no.”

Arthur waited and looked up at Eames.

“Let’s go then.”

Arthur smiled a bit as he waited for Eames to gather his things and when he was ready, they left. Arthur had his car keys ready as he looked at Eames when Eames suddenly asked him,

“What took you so long to ask me out?”

“Why didn’t you ask me?”

Eames laughed.

“I was waiting to see if you’d make the first move.”

Arthur smiled and shook his head.

“Dick.”

Eames laughed again as he threw his things in the back seat and got in the passenger side as Arthur got in the driver’s side.


	1005. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur is married to a woman but he's having an affair with Eames, Eames pretends like he's happy with the current arrangement but wants more, eventually Arthur tells him he's leaving his wife and wants to be with him

Arthur was married and Eames had always known that but still continued seeing him.

He wasn’t proud of himself for that, in fact at times, he hated himself for it, but he cared for Arthur, really loved him and except for him being married, he was perfect in every way. 

He never dared to ask anything about Arthur’s marriage. He didn’t ask if he was happy or if he had children or if his wife cared about him or suspected anything. Eames pretended - he pretended Arthur was miserable and he didn’t love his wife and that’s why he saw Eames. He pretended that whatever love was once in their marriage had been over for years now. He had to pretend, because if anything but that ever surfaced, Eames wasn’t sure he could carry on with Arthur. 

He knew it was selfish and terrible but he wanted Arthur for himself. He wanted Arthur to stay the night in his apartment, to go away with him on holiday, to show up with him at events, to not be his secret anymore. Eames couldn’t tell anyone about Arthur, he didn’t want to explain the mess that was their relationship and how he couldn’t stop seeing Arthur because he loved him.  
Arthur didn’t make things any easier. When he came over, he was excited to see him, just wanting to be held, to be taken care of, to be with Eames. They talked a bit, mostly about how they felt for each other, about their days - safe subjects. They hardly fought, mostly because Eames was terrified of losing him. Arthur could easily walk away and never come back, go home to his wife and move on. Eames had no one. 

It was years of this, of all the back and forth and treading lightly and Eames keeping his feelings to himself. But after so long, the facade began to fade. Eames was tired, exhausted, worn out and miserable. The love he had for Arthur was becoming harder and harder to keep up because he couldn’t keep him. He had to share him, return him, hold him for a little while then give him back. His entire life was put on hold because he was waiting for Arthur, waiting for something to give even though he never breathed a word about it to him. He was afraid Arthur would take it as pressure and leave. 

After so many years, Eames found himself unhappy. He was sitting on his bed, watching Arthur get dressed because he had to go home. Arthur was almost done when he looked up and saw Eames, frowning, looking away unhappily. He went over to him as he sat down.

“Eames? Are you okay?”

“Yeah…fine.”

Arthur touched his arm and Eames looked at his hand before looking back up at him. 

“Eames…do you…are you upset with me?”

“No, why?”

“Lately…you’ve seemed off. Not as excited to see me. Is there someone else?”

Eames found it ironic that Arthur was asking him that and he laughed a bit before shaking his head.

“No, there’s no one else.”

He felt Arthur slide over to him a little closer to him, taking his hand as he rested his head on his shoulder.

“We need to talk.”

“Okay.”

“Eames…I love you. And it’s not fair that I’m doing this to you.”

Eames nodded. He felt this would happen, eventually. And still, he couldn’t stop the pain that was forming in the pit of his stomach.

“I want to leave my wife. You’ve been so good to me all these years. Never asking for anything, never saying what I should do. You tolerated my selfish behavior. The truth is, I’ve been building up the courage to leave her. I’m sorry it took me so long.”

Eames looked at him, surprised.

“Really?”

Arthur nodded.

“You’ll…you’ll be here for me right? I’m sorry I’m asking…I know that’s really selfish of me.”

Eames pulled him closer, kissing him.

“Yeah…yeah, I’m here for you, my darling. I’ve always been here for you.”

Arthur smiled, putting his arms around Eames, letting him pull him closer.

“I’m so relieved…I thought you wouldn’t want me. I thought maybe this was just fun for you, you know…the chase.”

“Nah…never. I just want you. I didn’t want to pressure you.”

“I would have listened.”

Eames held onto him tighter, turning to bury his face in the crook of Arthur’s neck.


	1006. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: The boys are startled awake, not by the thunderstorm, but by Rocco who is not at all happy about the loud rumbling thunder. There is a conversation about letting the dog sleep on the bed (or under the covers). Your choice who is pro and who is con in that debate.

Wilee and Bob had gone to bed early that night. Bob got home at a decent hour, they managed to have dinner together and walk Rocco and around eleven, they went to bed.

Bob had trained Rocco to behave, to be obedient, to listen, to answer to his name. He had his own bed in the living room and just a few toys and he knew how to ask to be walked. Of course, this was all being derailed when Wilee moved in because Wilee had a soft spot for Rocco. He let him up on all the furniture, the bed, the couch and pet him when he did so to Rocco, he started to think it was okay. He bought him more toys and when Bob wasn’t home and Wilee was lonely, he let Rocco sleep beside him until Bob got home and was shooed out. 

Bob didn’t really mind so long as he still listened to commands, but he refused to share his bed. Rocco wasn’t the tiny puppy Bob found years ago, but Rocco still thought he was. Rocco took up a lot more space and when he kicked, it hurt so Bob made him sleep in his own bed, every time. 

That night, Wilee slept on his stomach, his arm over Bob, his face pressed against his shoulder as Bob slept on his back, his head turned towards Wilee’s hair. They had been asleep for only a few hours when the storm started. It was soft, gentle rain at first, but when it began to pour and the rumble of the thunder began coming - from the living room, Rocco lifted his head up. The lighting filled the room and Rocco was awake, afraid so when the thunder crashed down loudly, the dog got up and ran to Bob and Wilee’s room. He hopped up on the bed, waking the both of them as Wilee rubbed his eye and said,

“Oh…he’s scared.”

Rocco flopped down, tucking his head against Wilee’s leg.

“No, no, outside. Rocco…out.”

Bob snapped his fingers, trying to get Rocco up but the dog whined in reply and Wilee frowned, petting the dog.

“Aw, Bob, he’s scared. It’s thundering outside and he’s afraid.”

“No, because if he stays here tonight, he’ll think he always can.”

“We can just this once, it’s different when it’s raining.”

“Then he’ll come here every time it’s raining." 

"And what’s wrong with that?”

“You can’t let him keep doing that. He’s not a puppy, look how much room he’s taking up.”

Wilee frowned.

“So even when I wasn’t here, you wouldn’t let him stay?”

“No.”

“Fine. I wouldn’t want him to develop a bad habit.”

Wilee got up, making Rocco come with him as they went out to the living room. Bob laid back, waiting for Wilee to come back but when he didn’t, Bob went after him. He padded out to the living room, seeing Wilee on the couch with Rocco, both of them snuggled under a blanket. Bob sighed and he knew when to give up. He walked over to them and joined them, getting under the blanket with Wilee, putting his arm around him.

“Next time he can stay. But only when it’s raining.”

Wilee smiled, getting comfortable.

“Thank you.”

“Can we all go back to bed now?”

“He’s on my lap. I can’t get up.”

Bob sighed, knowing that all too well so he began to get comfortable and closed his eyes, Wilee smiling as he fell asleep against him.


	1007. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Anon here who requested reverse wooing. Thank you so much. It was quite lovely so I would like a sequel request. Arthur and Eames has gone on a few dates that has ended with only a kiss and some touching, but nothing more. Eames doesn't want to rush things, but Arthur really wants to get Eames into bed with him. So one night after their date, Arthur whispers to Eames the filthy things he wants to do him and Eames finally gives in.

They went to dinner.

They went to dinner and to movies and to shows and had drinks and coffee and ended every single date the same way.

A soft kiss on the cheek followed by a good night. 

It was driving Arthur mad. 

He didn’t know why  Eames was dragging his feet. They had known each other for years, they both felt the same way, Arthur was sure that maybe after two or three dates, when Arthur would invite him back to his room, Eames would accept. But he hadn’t and it was driving Arthur crazy.

One night, Arthur took Eames out to the ballet. He had been pleased to discover that Eames was actually a big fan of the ballet and went whenever he had the chance. He sighed to himself when he saw Eames, in his tux, his hair combed, his face clean shaven. They had box seats in the Paris Opera House and watched the entire show undisturbed. When it was over, they went out to have some drinks, Eames loosening his bow tie and taking off his coat while they talked and laughed, mentioning how they enjoyed the show. 

“Thank you for this Arthur. It was lovely.”

“Of course. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Eames smiled at him. 

They took a cab back to Eames’ hotel room and at his door, they kissed for what felt like hours. Eames held his face, pressing him against the door, Arthur clinging to the back of his shirt and he thought this was it for sure. 

“We should go inside.”

Eames sighed deeply, kissing him once more before he said,

“Actually, I still have work to do on this job. i’ve been slacking terribly." 

Arthur couldn’t even hide the disappointment in his face as he looked down and said,

"Oh…”

Eames kissed him softly.

“Next time, alright?”

Arthur nodded and stepped aside watching Eames get his key card from his pocket and open his door as he looked at Arthur and winked at him before he went in, closing the door behind him. Arthur just hung his head as he went back to the elevator and left the hotel, catching a cab to his own hotel.

The next time they had a date, it was far more casual. They went out for drinks at a local bar in Chicago. They wore jeans and shirts and sneakers and Arthur even wore his glasses, which caused him to get carded at the door, but it was worth it. They sat down at a booth and ordered beers and some appetizers and talked as always since it had been about a month since they saw each other in Paris, since they had their date that ended with Arthur alone in his hotel room. They caught each other up and drank and it was comfortable and easy. 

Eames had come to find him this time, Arthur had finished a job in Chicago and Eames took the first flight he could out to meet him from California. It was nice to see him again, to kiss him again and Arthur felt a little pang of want in his chest. After they finished their appetizers and drank a couple of beers, Arthur felt warm enough and bold enough to ask Eames what was really going on with him.

“Why don’t you want to sleep with me?”

Eames didn’t even look bothered.

“I do. I just think we should take it slow.”

Arthur laughed a bit, finishing the last of his beer.

“Why?”

Eames shrugged.

“No sense into rushing into these things. Besides, I want to want you so bad I ache.”

“Then you need to catch up to my level because I already ache.”

Eames grinned.

“Yeah?”

Arthur nodded and the waitress came by, leaving them another round while taking the empty glasses. Arthur then eased himself closer to Eames and leaned closer to ear, waiting for the moment that Eames brought the beer closer to his mouth.

“I just want you inside me. I want you to fuck me senseless, I want you to fuck me so hard that I can’t walk the next day. I want to ache from it for days. I want you to dent my hotel room’s wall from the headboard banging against it for so long. I want you to lift me up and fuck me against the wall.”

He paused, gauging Eames’ reaction, seeing he was still holding the glass to his mouth but not drinking. So Arthur smiled and continued.

“I want my thighs to be sore from as long they’ve been open and at your sides. I want to have your fingerprint bruises on my thighs, on my hips from where you’ve grabbed me all night. I want to taste you on my tongue for days and I want you to think about me when you’re at your next job so much that you get distracted and you have to call me so you can jerk off.”

He moved back and looked at Eames as Eames looked surprised, but pleased all at once. He set his untouched beer down on the table as he wiped at his mouth as he sighed a little.

“You’ve got a convincing case.”

“Good. Because I want you to do that tonight. All of it. And when we get back to my room, I’m going to blow you so fucking good, you’re going to wonder why you waited so long.”

Eames grinned and nodded.

“Alright. Let’s go.”

Arthur nodded, raising his hand to get the waitress’ attention so they could get the check. While they waited, they finished their beers and Eames asked,

“Have you got any-”

“I’ve been prepared since we kissed that first time.”

Eames laughed again.

“Can’t wait.”

“I should make you, considering how long you’ve made me wait.”

Eames laughed.

“The wait is over, darling. I promise.”


	1008. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Maggie works at the restaurant and is still trying to attract Forrest when he meets Evelyn and is taken with her. Maggie knows of the rumors and gossip about Evelyn and does not understand why he would want her. Maggie becomes dangerously angry and jealous.

Maggie had been taken with Forrest since she saw him. But while she waited in the shadows, Evelyn came into the picture. The oddity about town somehow caught Forrest’s attention, wooed him and won him over. 

Maggie was not pleased about it. 

She didn’t understand what was so great about Evelyn and while he was polite and even friendly towards Evelyn, still keeping her casual attitude about the Bondurants, inside, she seethed. Evelyn shouldn’t have been competition, she shouldn’t even be in the game according to the rumors and whispers about her.

They called her the oddity of Franklin County for a reason. They said she was a boy who just dressed up, they said she was a freak and she was strange and Maggie couldn’t really but she knew something was off about her. She hated that Evelyn was so much plainer, so much duller and boring. But she had a hold on Forrest and that didn’t sit right with Maggie.

One night, while Maggie picked up the last of the dishes around the restaurant and Forrest cleaned up, she walked over to him and smiled.

“Forrest, is it true you’re running around with that girl?”

Forrest grunted a bit in response, still cleaning the bar top as Maggie leaned on it and said,

“I’m just wondering. Because I heard whispers about her.”

“I don’t listen to gossip.”

“Well, a whole town of people can’t be wrong. And even the most idle of gossip has the root of truth somewhere.”

Forrest shrugged, finishing the bar top and set the rag in a bucket under the counter as he wiped his hands off on the front of his apron. 

“I heard she’s a boy in girl’s clothes.”

Forrest still said nothing.

“Doesn’t that bother you Forrest? What if it’s true?”

Forrest turned away and left her question unanswered. 

The longer she was around, the more she saw Evelyn hanging about, shyly waiting for Forrest, Maggie grew bitter and furious. Her politeness began to wane and she grew colder to Evelyn when she came around and she watched Evelyn shrink away until she stopped talking to her altogether. She would come around the restaurant still, waiting for Forrest to be done and one night, Maggie walked over to her and Evelyn looked up from her seat. Maggie rested her hand on her hip, her well manicured nails glistening in red polish.

“Why do you still come around here, honey?”

“I’m waitin for Forrest.”

“You think that’s wise? Botherin him in his place of business? Embarrassin him knowin what you are?”

Evelyn blushed and looked down.

“I’m not-”

“Everyone knows. You’re embarrassin him.”

Evelyn gathered herself up and left without another word and Maggie smiled in satisfaction. 

Forrest was none too pleased and the next day he let Maggie know. 

“You talk to her on my behalf again and I’ll fire you.”

Maggie was shocked. His tone was soft, but the weight of his words were forceful and to the point. Maggie looked down and said,

“She shouldn’t be here.”

“She’s not your concern. You’re a waitress, that’s it. Don’t you ever lose sight of that.”

Maggie frowned and said nothing else.

The more time that went on, the more jealous Maggie grew. She couldn’t understand what Forrest saw in her, couldn’t understand anything about her and while the entire town hated her, the one person that should, didn’t.  
She smoked her cigarette outside of the restaurant one night, just staring into space, feeling rage bubble just below the surface. She exhaled slowly and looked up when she saw Forrest leaving.

“You be careful going home.”

Maggie said nothing for a moment, just let her hand rest over her crossed legs, her hand letting her cigarette dangle.

“Goin home to the missus?”

Forrest said nothing, but the shift in his posture let Maggie know he was angry.

“You drunk?”

Maggie scoffed and laughed, bringing her cigarette back to her mouth. She took a drag and then exhaled slowly.

“You’re a fool. You coulda had a real woman and you chose a freak.”

“She’s not a freak.”

“She is not a she!”

She stood up, finishing her cigarette, throwing it off to the side as Forrest looked at her, sliding his hands into his cardigan.

“Go home Maggie.”

“No one will say anything because they’re scared but I know…and I’ll say it. They laugh at the sight of you and her. They all talk about how weird you are now. Sayin you must be touched in the head.”

“Don’t come back here again. You’re done.”

Forrest stepped down, heading to his car as Maggie followed, shouting.

“Where am I supposed to go? You said I can stay!”

“I don’t care. Get off my property and don’t show your face again or I’ll make sure you’re never seen around these parts again.”

Maggie stepped back, staying still as Forrest started up his car and drove off.


	1009. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by nerdwithapen: Arthur and Eames' triplets can't sleep because they're all too excited for their first day of kindergarten. Arthur and Eames have to dig deep into their talents to get the kids to sleep. Bonus points if their is a family dog adding to the chaos.

Eames had just started to fall asleep when he heard the giggles, followed by the clicks of dog paws on a wood floor. 

He sighed deeply as he heard Arthur say,

“I know. I hear them too.”

“How many times has it been now?”

“Three.”

“I went last time.”

“We both did.”

“Come on then.”

They both got out of bed as they opened their bedroom door and saw the head of one of their boys ducking just out of sight as they went downstairs. 

“Boys!”

There came a chorus of giggles as Arthur went downstairs, Eames following as they caught their triplets, piled onto the dog’s bed, petting him though the poor dog looked just as tired and exasperated as Arthur and Eames.

“Now, we’ve had enough. This is the third time your daddies had to come get you and put you to bed.”

“We’re excited!” Exclaimed James. 

“Yes, we know but you three are going to be so tired tomorrow morning and daddy and I will just say I told you so.”

The three boys, triples and identical in every way were about to go to kindergarten tomorrow. It was going to be their first day and they had been looking forward to it for ages now. James, Thomas and Joseph had already gotten out of bed three times, trying to go downstairs and get water, to watch T.V and to…well, Eames and Arthur couldn’t remember what the third time was, they were just putting them back in bed. Now it was the fourth time and Eames was getting fed up and tired, Arthur was no better. Arthur sighed and said,

“Go to bed, right now. This isn’t a game anymore and if you don’t go to bed, you won’t get to go to kindergarten tomorrow.”

The three boys ran upstairs and Eames felt a little relief. He pet their dog and then turned off the light downstairs before heading up, going to the boys room, watching them getting into bed again. 

“Go to sleep, okay? You’ll need your rest for tomorrow.”

He spoke to James, the eldest by a few minutes, the ring leader and James nodded, now tucked back into bed. 

“Okay, daddy.”

Eames nodded, kissing his forehead as he went over to Thomas, stroking his hair. He was the youngest, quiet and always a follower. He probably got up because his brothers did. Eames kissed his forehead too before going to Joseph, the troublemaker. He probably instilled the idea in the ring leader and then encouraged the bad behavior. Eames gave him a look as he pressed the tip of his finger against Joseph’s nose. 

“You need to behave.”

“Yes, daddy.”

“No more getting up.”

He nodded and Eames kissed his forehead too before standing up straight and looking at Arthur who was also finishing making his way down the line. When he was done, they looked at their boys and Arthur gave them one more stern look before shutting off the light to their room and returning to their own.

They got back in bed with a sigh and Eames said,

“I’m not taking them if they get up one more time.”

Arthur laughed.

“Fine, it’s a deal.”

“They believe you anyway, this should be the last time we get up.”

Arthur sighed softly and said,

“Let’s hope so.”

After waiting a few minutes, hearing nothing but blissful silence, Arthur finally closed his eyes and relaxed. Eames did the same, turning to hold onto Arthur, spooning him. They knew their boys would be tired, but they brought it on themselves. It would be a harsh lesson learned.


	1010. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Sleeping Beauty AU with Arthur as Aurora and Eames as Prince Phillip.

Long ago, in a kingdom far, far away a king and queen finally gave birth to a beautiful boy, who they named Arthur.

The prince was welcomed into the kingdom in a grand celebration and it was declared a holiday so the people could come pay homage and celebrate the birth of the prince. During the festivities, the neighboring kingdom, life long friends of the king brought their son to see the young prince and they were betrothed.

The young prince Eames was still very young himself, looking into the crib as his lady mother the queen held his hand. The baby inside was to be his one day and he didn’t quiet understand, stepping closer and peering in. He tilted his head and smiled a bit, reaching in and letting the baby prince grasp his finger.

As the celebration went on, the three good fairies appeared, one in red, one in blue, one in green. They had come to bestow gifts to the young prince - the red fairy brought the young prince the gift of beauty, the green fairy the gift of song and music and just as the blue fairy was about to give her gift, the evil sorceress appeared before the court. She had been insulted she had not been invited to the celebration, furious as well but decided not to take it out on Arthur’s parents, but rather the young prince himself. 

“Listen well, all of you. The prince shall indeed, grow in grace and beauty. Beloved by all who know him. But…before the sunsets on his sixteenth birthday he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel…and die!”

The entire court gasped in horror, the queen running to the crib and lifting her child up, carrying him close. The evil sorceress vanished with a cackle, leaving the king and queen distressed. The blue fairy did her best to soften the blow, giving her gift to the young prince, altering the spell  slightly so that instead of death, the young prince would fall into a deathlike sleep, only to be awaken by true love’s first kiss.

To save the prince’s life, the three good fairies brought a suggestion to the king and queen. They would take the young prince into hiding and raise him as their own until his sixteenth birthday. Though heartbroken, the king and queen agreed.

Over the years, the three good fairies, raised Arthur as their nephew, teaching him not to talk to strangers, to be careful though Arthur never had anyone to talk to anyway. He wandered through the woods, often lonely though he did love his aunts. On the morning of his sixteenth birthday, he woke up and was excited to see what his aunts had planned, but instead, they shoved a  basket in his hands and ushered him out, telling him they needed berries. Arthur laughed and went along with it - going into the woods alone, sighing as he wondered if this would be his entire life. He picked berries along the way, then found himself near a stream. He jumped on the large flat rocks, minding his balance as he hummed, making his way along the stones and just as he reached the final one, he nearly slipped, but was caught by a handsome stranger. He gasped and pulled away, feeling a little shy and embarrassed as the stranger smiled.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“No, it’s…”

“What?”

“I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.”

The stranger only smiled.

“We don’t have to be strangers.”

He knelt down, helping Arthur pick up a few of the berries that had spilled. They smiled at each other, then walked together as the stranger helped him pick more berries. Arthur was smitten, so was the stranger. Remembering it was his birthday, Arthur asked,

“Would you like to come to my home tonight? It’s my birthday.”

“Yes.”

“It’s the miller’s cottage, at the end of the woods.”

“I’ll be there tonight.”

When Arthur got home, he was excited to tell his aunts of the stranger he met, of how he was coming tonight but instead, his aunts had a surprise for him. They were taking him home tonight. He was not in fact their nephew, but the crown prince and he had a betrothed already. Arthur was heart broken and with no other option, he had to leave the only home he had ever known. When the fairies took Arthur back to the castle, the celebration for him waiting, Arthur broke down in tears. The fairies, being respectful of his broken heart, gave him a few minutes, only for the red fairy to feel something was wrong. 

In the few minutes that Arthur was alone, the evil sorceress appeared, luring Arthur into a hidden staircase, a glowing green light hypnotizing him, guiding him to a hidden room in the castle tower where a spinning wheel spun and Arthur reached out, touching it and falling to the floor. When the fairies found him, they knew the stranger Arthur had mentioned before would be the one to break the spell. They had to stop the celebration for now, so to give themselves time, the cast a sleep spell over the entire kingdom. As the neighboring king started to fall asleep, the red fairy heard him half mumble how his son had found some boy in the woods…

The red fairy gasped, realizing the stranger was in fact Prince Eames. They raced off to find him, only to discover that the evil sorceress had too, made the connection. The fairies went to the evil sorceress’ castle, finding the prince and breaking him out of his chain, giving him an enchanted sword and shield and guiding his escape out of the castle. 

The sorceress found them and sent the her best after them molten oil, falling rocks, her beasts armed to the teeth, but nothing stopped the prince and he made his way to Arthur. As he and the fairies approached the castle, the evil sorceress sent a cloud around the castle where a storm brewed and struck thunder down around it, vines erupting from the ground that were covered in sharp spikes and thrones. Eames only took a breath before he began to hack away at the vines, cutting a path through to reach the castle. 

When the sorceress saw Eames getting closer, she transformed into a dragon, further blocking his path. Eames didn’t stop, he slashed at the dragon, causing her to expel fire, the bramble catching fire. Eames did not hide, his sword raised, his shield blocking the attacks as he climbed to higher ground. When the dragon knocked his shield from his hand, Eames stood brave, ready with the last bit of his strength as the fairies cast one spell on his sword, guiding it as he threw it at the dragon, stabbing her in the heart. She let out a mighty roar and collapsed, plummeting off the cliffs of the castle and Eames only caught his breath before going inside the castle. 

There in the highest tower was his beloved. The same boy he had fallen for in the woods, the same boy he once looked down upon on the day of their engagement. He sat beside him, taking his hand as he leaned down and gently kissed him. When he leaned back, he watched as Arthur’s eyes slowly opened, a small smile starting on his face when he realized his true love was there in front of him and even when they didn’t know each other, they had found each other anyway. 

Arthur held his hand tightly in response and Eames smiled.

“I’ve been waiting for you.”

Arthur nodded.

“Me too.”


	1011. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: CEO Forrest/Evie - Wedding planning/wedding dresses - Forrest found a discreet understanding designer of wedding dresses & trousseaus for Evie so she could have as wonderful experience getting ready for the wedding as any woman and promised not to grumble his way through all the event planning (although both he and Evie are convinced that she could make tastier

Now that Evelyn had a wedding to plan, she did it quickly and efficiently.   
She didn’t skip a day of work, didn’t miss anything. She was able to make phone calls and send emails to inquire everything she needed to know while she organized Howard’s day. 

She wasn’t planning a big, lavish wedding. She didn’t know a lot of people, she wasn’t running in any high circles of society and she didn’t have any family to speak of. Aside from Howard’s wife Lucy and Jack’s girlfriend and a few ladies from the office, she didn’t think that made for a lavish event, but she still had to plan a small affair for at least fifty people. 

The thing she avoided doing for as long as possible was getting a dress. 

“You can’t wait too long Evie. You’re going to have to be fitted for it at least twice.”

Evelyn frowned as she looked through her planner, a few shops for dresses that Bertha and Lucy knew of and she frowned a bit as she said,

“I just…I’m not very comfortable trying on dresses…”

She trailed off and Forrest understood, giving her a smile.

“Well…keep looking. I’m sure you’ll find someone soon enough.”

She nodded and went back to her planner. 

It was a few days later that Forrest came home to his soon-to-be wife and he kissed her forehead in greeting. She smiled as she looked up at him and she said,

“You look happy. Did you have a good day?”

“I did but that’s not why I’m happy.”

He gave her a business card and she took it, looking at it as she saw it was for a wedding boutique. 

“What’s this?”

“Well…I spoke to Lucy and she knew of a very nice, very private wedding dress designer. I didn’t tell her anything, I spoke to the designer directly and he assured me he was very discreet and very respectful of your privacy. He can help you find a nice dress and he also has many lovely trousseau for you.”

“Forrest…”

He saw she was happy, blushing a little, looking down shyly. 

“I want this to be a good experience for you, in every way. I want this to be a happy moment, not stressful or worrisome. You deserve the same as any other woman.”

Evelyn felt a little teary eyed as she wiped at her face and said,

“Thank you.”

“I promise not complain through tux fittings or anything else you need to be a part of.”

She laughed a little and thanked him again, kissing him.

She made an appointment with the dress designer and then arranged a food tasting at one of the venues, then a cake tasting. Though they tried several different foods, Forrest wiped his mouth and said,

“Your cooking is better.”

Evelyn agreed but she smiled and said,

“I’m not cooking for fifty people.”

Forrest put his hand over hers.

“What about the cake? Will you make that?”

“You haven’t even tried the cake yet!”

“I already know yours will be better.”

Evelyn laughed. Forrest smiled as he asked her,

“When is your dress appointment?”

“Tomorrow, during my lunch break. Thank you for coming with me to the tasting.”

“You needed me.”

Forrest had arranged the tail of end of his day to be able to leave a bit early and go with fiancee. Evelyn smiled and looked at him.

“I’m going alone tomorrow. I rather go alone so it’s okay.”

Forrest nodded. When the venue manager returned and asked if they were ready for another course, they nodded and the plates were removed as another course was put down in front of them. They eventually agreed on what they liked for the menu, though Forrest was still convinced Evelyn could do better.


	1012. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Forrest/Evelyn (Modern!AU)- Evie is one of Bertha's bridesmaids for her wedding to Jack; she's paired with Forrest in the wedding party. Evie's never met any of the Bondurants, she moved away from home as soon as she could to live as she was in the city. Doing this favor for Bertha is the first time Evie will have been "home" in years, and while not as awakward as she was expecting, it is still weird and uncomfortable. Forrest is the only one who makes it the least bit tolerable.

When Evelyn opened her mail one afternoon, she was greeted with a wedding invitation. Among the bills and junk mail was a wedding invitation to Bertha’s wedding back home.

When Evelyn had been old enough, she ran away from Franklin County and moved to New York where she was finally able to  be herself without harsh stares and judgmental comments about who she was. She kept in touch with Bertha though, the sweet girl who was kind to her no matter what. So naturally when Bertha got engaged and began planning her wedding, she asked Evelyn to be a bridesmaid.

“Are you sure you want that kind of…drama?”

Evelyn had asked her while they spoke on the phone. 

“Of course I do Evie. You’re my best friend.”

Evelyn only sighed. 

Over the year, Evelyn spoke with Bertha about her wedding plans, she ordered her bridesmaid dress, a beautiful sea foam green sleeveless dress with a high-low skirt, the front coming just over her knees, the back hanging delicately behind her. The middle was synched with a lace, flower like pattern that looked like a belt, the top had a flowery collar. She had fittings and showed her pictures of it on the hanger, on Evelyn herself and showed her the beige wedge sandals she paired with it and it was all coming along nicely. A few days before her wedding, Evelyn took the train back home, back to Franklin County.

Bertha was marrying Jack Bondurant. While Evelyn had only heard of the Bondurants, including Jack, she only knew what she had heard as a child. She heard the Bondurants were mischievous, horrible little boys, Jack being the hell raiser, Howard the eldest but just as immature and Forrest, the only sort of level headed one who was able to corral his brothers in but at the same time, if he was crossed, was just as violent. She had a feeling they evened out once they grew up since Bertha’s father was a very religious man and wouldn’t let his little girl run around with a Bondurant. 

When she got back to Franklin County, Bertha was there to meet her at the station, happy to see her, hugging her, telling her how much she had missed her. She complimented Evelyn on her shoes, on her outfit, on her hair, telling her city life suited her tremendously. 

Bertha’s family was also part of the wedding party and they were polite to Evelyn even though they were no better than the rest of the town. Bertha paid them no mind and always made sure to include Evelyn in conversation and the festivities. 

The morning of Bertha’s wedding, Evelyn got her dress on and began doing her hair as Bertha’s family got dressed and then helped her get ready next. Evelyn was in charge of doing her hair and make up and as she brushed her hair out and began to style it, she asked,

“Bertha, who am I walking with?”

Bertha smiled brightly as she looked at Evelyn through the reflection of the mirror. 

“You know Jack’s brother, Forrest?”

“I know of him. I never met any of the Bondurants personally.”

“Well, you’re going to walk with Forrest. He’s pretty nice. Quiet anyway. I think you’ll like him.”

“I doubt he’d like me back.”

Bertha only reached up to Evelyn’s wrist and said,

“Well then he would be a fool.”

Evelyn smiled and went back to doing her hair. 

Pretty soon, the wedding was getting underway and she met with Forrest just as they were preparing to walk down the aisle. She felt a little flustered meeting him because he was handsome, he was very handsome and in his tux with his hair neatly combed to the side, he was especially good looking.

“Hi, you must be Evelyn.”

“I am. And you’re Forrest.”

He nodded and held his arm out for her and she smiled, biting her lip.   
Bertha and Jack were soon married and while it was a happy occasion and attention was temporarily shifted from Evelyn, once the reception started, Evelyn felt the tension again. The stares, the whispers and she felt as if she couldn’t tolerate it a moment longer. She sat at her table, which was empty since the other guests were mingling, talking, drinking, dancing. Bertha was busy with Jack and for a moment, she thought she was able to sneak out and maybe leave when Forrest joined her at her table.

“You look just as uncomfortable as me.”

Evelyn laughed a little.

“I am.”

Forrest talked to her for a while and even had dinner with her, keeping her company and making Evelyn feel grateful that someone was talking to her.   
The entire wedding party soon took pictures and Evelyn walked with Forrest, standing by his side, feeling him grasp her hand. She tucked a stray curl behind her ear as she looked up at Forrest, seeing him smiling back at her. When the pictures were done and the rest of the reception went along, Evelyn stayed outside with Forrest while he had a cigar. She wore his suit jacket over her shoulders as they talked, Evelyn explaining how she left home when she was about seventeen and hadn’t been back since. 

“New York is a better fit for me. No one here…is really welcoming. Except Bertha. She’s the only reason I came back.”

“Your only reason huh?”

Evelyn looked at him as she blushed a bit and toyed with the hem of her dress as she said,

“Well…uh…I never had another reason before.”

Forrest puffed on his cigar and exhaled slowly.

By the time the reception was over, Evelyn watched the happy couple go, waving to Bertha as the rest of the party cheered and waved to them both. Evelyn was ready to blow town that night, thinking of packing her bags once she changed out of her bridesmaid dress and as she made her plans, Forrest asked her,

“Do you need a lift?”

“Uh…sure. Thank you.”

Forrest drove her to her hotel and she sighed a little as she looked up at her hotel, then back at Forrest.

“You skippin town already?”

“How’d you know?”

“I saw you ready to run half way through the reception.”

She laughed a little.

“That transparent?”

“A bit. So you’re not even gonna be here tomorrow?”

“I might be…if I have a reason to stick around.”

“You wanna have breakfast tomorrow?”

Evelyn thought for a moment, still toying with the hem of her dress, still wearing Forrest’s jacket.

“You wanna be seen with the likes of me? People are gonna talk.”

Forrest shrugged.

“People been talkin about me for years. What’s one more thing?”

Evelyn smiled.

“So?”

She nodded.

“How’s ten?”

“Sounds good.”

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow at ten.”

She nodded and Forrest leaned over, kissing her cheek and Evelyn blushed, looking down.

“Good night.”

“‘Night.”


	1013. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Since I recently read about the theft of the portrait of Georgiana, duchess of Devonshire, 1770!prompt: Thief!Eames comes in the possession of the portrait of Arthur, young son of the duke of Devonshire, center of society, and soon becomes transfixed with his (for this time) dirty smile and plush lips, even going as far as to refuse to sell the stolen good, against Nashs and Yusufs advice. He has to meet this boy, no matter the cost or risk!

It was the greatest heist Eames had ever pulled.

He had stolen the portrait of the young duke of Devonshire, lifted it right from their home and now it was his. His to profit from, his to sell to the highest bidder, his to live comfortably from for many years to come.

The longer he held onto it, he decided it would be ashamed to keep on the ground, covered by canvas, so he unwrapped it and hung it above his mantle and admired it. Ah the young duke was lovely, his devilish smile hinting at something more, his auburn curls framing his angelic face, his stylish garb that only royalty could wear. Eames loved the portrait, he grew to fancy the young duke though he had only ever seen his portrait of him. 

When he heard the royal house was offering a huge reward for it, Eames was tempted to return it for the money and to see the duke himself but he didn’t. He would wait for better opportunities. 

As he held onto it, his cohorts and fellow criminals, Nash and Yusuf came to him and told him of a buyer who was interested in purchasing it. 

“He’s some high court royalty, offering an even bigger reward for it.”

Eames grinned.

“Who?”

“Another duke. Fischer of…something or other I’m not sure.” Yusuf said with a wave of his hand.

If gossip and rumors had any truth to them at all, Eames had heard of that name. He knew the duke of Lancaster, Robert Fischer was interested in Eames’ young duke.

“No, I refuse.”

Yusuf and Nash looked shocked.

“Why? The money is astounding. We could sell it for twice what the duke of Devonshire is asking for.”

Eames shook his head.

“I’m not selling it. I’m keeping it for myself. In case a rainy day.”

Nash threw a fit and Yusuf sent him away, telling him he would do his best to convince Eames to sell it. 

But days passed, weeks, months and Eames refused to part with the portrait. Yusuf had tried every tactic he could think of, he even found someone willing to pay even more than Fischer was asking for and still Eames wouldn’t sell.

“Why? This was the biggest heist you ever pulled off, this was to be our retirement!”

“They’ll be other jobs.”

“Eames, this was our livelihood. Why won’t you sell it?”

Eames could only look at the portrait still hanging over his mantle, the roguish duke looking back at him, playful smile on his face.

“Because…it’s mine. And I will do with it as I please.”

Yusuf only threw his hands up in frustration.

“And what exactly do you plan on doing with it?”

“I’m going to return it to the duke.”

Yusuf was shocked and it took a few minutes for him to process what Eames meant, his mouth falling open as he shook his head.

“They’ll arrest you!!”

Eames shrugged, looking away from the portrait and looked back at Yusuf.

“I’m sure I can convince them otherwise. I just want the gratitude of the duke.”


	1014. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: what if evelyn was the one attack instead of maggie the night when forrest had his throat cut.

There had been potential clients to meet and Howard missed the appointment.

It was a pivotal mistake, one that near cost Forrest his life and something that made his relationship with Howard uneasy for some time. 

Forrest was at the station cleaning up, his new waitress, Evelyn helping out. She stayed behind often, needing the money, picking up after customers, doing dishes, bringing out drinks. She was a love a lot of people liked her friendly attitude. 

Forrest was in the back, restocking some goods as Evelyn began closing up, the few lingering clients still inside. When closing time came, Evelyn walked over to the last two men there and said,

“Sorry gentlemen, it’s closing time. I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.”

One of them looked up at her with a grin.

“You gonna make us leave, honey?”

“Sorry. Not my place.”

“How about we go to your place?”

They stood up and Evelyn took a step back. She cleared her throat and still smiled.

“Sorry gents, I’m exhausted after the day’s work. How about you two go on now? You’ve had a lot to drink.”

The thugs stepped closer and Evelyn was afraid but she didn’t have to worry much when she heard,

“The lady said it was closing time.”

The men saw Forrest standing at the bar, a towel in his hands as the two scoffed and began to leave, shoving past Evelyn as they left. She breathed a sigh of relief as Forrest closed and locked the door behind them.

“Thanks.”

“Any time.”

They finished cleaning up and closing the station and once they were finished, they got ready to leave.

“I should give you a lift home. You shouldn’t walk considering…”

Evelyn nodded and they started to leave when Evelyn stopped and said,

“I forgot my sweater.”

“I’ll be at the car.”

She nodded and went back inside the station to get her sweater as Forrest stood by the car, waiting for her. He looked down at his shoes, then back at the door of the station, distracted and didn’t hear anyone coming. He didn’t hear how the thugs that harassed Evelyn earlier had returned. How one came up behind him, grabbing him around the neck and before he could fight back, the other grabbed his wrists, holding him over the car. But he felt the cold blade sliding across his throat, his entire body tensing and shaking as they let him go to the ground as he brought his hands to his throat, trying to stop the bleeding.  

As Evelyn returned to the door, she saw the same men from earlier, one of them holding a knife now as they approached her. Her eyes tried to look for Forrest and she felt the fear that something horrible had happened to him settling in the pit of her stomach. But it was quickly overridden by the fear of what would happen to herself when the thugs were suddenly in front of her, grabbing at her wrists and dragging her back inside before she could even scream.

When Forrest woke up, he was in the hospital. His eyes were heavy and felt weaker than he ever had before. He struggled to focus, his vision slightly blurry and tired but at his bedside was Evelyn. Her head was turned away, her hair down and over her shoulder as she slept. He did his best to get her attention, grunting a bit as Evelyn suddenly woke up and said,

“Forrest…you’re awake.”

“What happened?”

“I’ll tell you later. Sleep now.”

He narrowed his eyes a bit, trying to think, to remember all while looking at her. He could see she was trying to hide something, her hair was never down and she covered her arms and kept looking away so Forrest wouldn’t see something…

“Evie…”

“Shh…it’s okay.”

Forrest couldn’t argue much. But he knew something was wrong, something had happened. 

While he recovered in the hospital, Evelyn came to see him. She tended to him and got out of the room when his brothers came by but for the most part she was there constantly. Forrest waited for her to tell him what happened but after a week, he got fed up with waiting for her.

“Evie….tell me what happened.”

“Not much to tell. You were attacked and you got to the hospital.”

Forrest blinked slowly, looking at her, seeing a worried look on her face. He could see the shading of a faded bruise on her cheek, near her eye, the collar of her shirt covering more marks on her throat. He felt anger rising inside him but he knew he couldn’t do anything until he was out of the hospital. 

Until then, he laid there and looked at her, seeing Evelyn pick up a glass of water and helped him take a slow cautious sip.


	1015. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Sequel to that Maggie and Forrest/Evelyn fill with more drama! A now deeply scorned Maggie only adds to the gossip about Evelyn. People start harassing (maybe to the point of violence) Evelyn and she has to stop coming to town altogether. What if the problem is to much for Forrest to solve. Bonus idea, what if his brothers start believing the rumors and try to get Evelyn to leave so they can save Forrest's (and their own) reputation. I just love couples against the world stories!

Maggie was furious with being fired but she couldn’t do anything else about it, except carry her fury with her among the town.

The people in town felt sympathy for Maggie, being dumped out of a job, out of a place to live. She managed to get a temporary room until she got back on her feet. While she there, she mingled again and spoke to anyone who would listen to her bitterness. 

How Forrest was in love with a freak. How Evelyn was deceitful and a liar and a pervert.

The townspeople only agreed with her, shaking their heads at the travesty that Forrest was committing. 

Evelyn began to feel the pressure and hostility each time she went into town, she heard more of the jeers, the taunts and in one moment, she had a rock thrown at her by some of the teenagers in town. She managed to gather the items she dropped and she ran back home. 

She told Forrest how she couldn’t go back to town. She cried as she sat in her chair, showing Forrest where the rock had struck her earlier. Forrest was furious. He took her hands as he knelt in front of her, bringing his hand to her face, sweeping back her hair away from her face. 

“You won’t have to deal with them anymore Evie. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

He was serious about keeping his word to Evelyn, wanting to protect her at all costs. He went into town with her, glaring at anyone who dared to get close, anyone who shouted at her. And in turn, his own reputation suffered. He had never cared before about what anyone had to say about him, about his brothers. But as the situation grew worse, Jack and Howard approached their brother.

“Forrest…we uh…we should talk.”

Forrest was on the porch, having himself a cup of tea while he sat on his rocker.

“About what?”

“Well…Howard and me…we keep hearing you’re defending that weird-”

“Don’t.”

“What?”

“Don’t insult her.”

Jack sighed as he threw his hands up for a moment and said,

“Whatever. Her. Are you?”

“She doesn’t deserve to be mocked like that.”

“She’s not your responsibility.”

“She is.”

Howard interrupted as he said,

“Forrest, for your own sake, stop defending this girl.”

Forrest didn’t bother looking at his siblings as he drank his tea.

“That’s what you think I should do?”

Howard and Jack nodded and Forrest said nothing else. 

He knew this was Maggie’s doing. She was being spiteful and cruel because she despised that Evelyn had his attention. Evelyn was too soft hearted to fight and she only grew more afraid as time went on but Forrest never hesitated. He never backed off, he never stopped defending her, even when his own brothers began questioning him, trying to reason with him, telling him that no one would ever take the Bondurants seriously again so long as he was seen about town with that freak. Forrest stopped spending time at home and more with Evelyn. 

He comforted her as she pleaded him to save himself.

“I can leave. I can vanish but you…everyone knows your name. You don’t have to ruin yourself for me.”

“Evie…I care about you too much to let you go at this alone. If it’s gotta be you and me against everyone else…so be it.”

Evelyn only sighed, getting closer to Forrest, putting her arms around him.

“What if it never gets better? What if it gets worse?”

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll be with you every step of the way.”


	1016. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by sanhaim: Arthur and Eames are in a long distance relationship, that involves a lot of traveling for their separate jobs. They manage though, to find themselves by sheer coincidence in the same hotel at the same time though.

Their lives were complicated enough considering their work, but somehow, starting a relationship seemed like a good idea anyway.

Arthur and Eames were the best in dreamshare. Each had their own valuable reputation that they guarded closely and lived up to expectations constantly. Being involved with each other, seemed like a good idea until they realized not all jobs needed the both of them. 

They worked together when they could, suggesting each other to the team leaders should they be looking for someone but half the time, they were apart, surviving with texts, phone calls, Skype sessions and waiting for the days they could meet up. Usually, they had the rare time off or one would meet the other at the end of one job before going on the next and it was a good arrangement. It worked for them. 

They did miss each other. Eames knew that when he was working, when he was supposed to be studying patterns and movement, he would take a break and send Arthur a text or sketch his face out in the corners of his notes. Arthur did the same, research often interrupted while he Skyped with Eames or took his call. 

Of course, things sometimes didn’t work out and when they were supposed to meet after Eames’ job, Eames had to call him and let him know they were running longer than expected.

“This architect is an idiot. I’ve never met a more incompetent man in my life. He keeps pulling from memory and of course all the projections can instantly pick us out. It’s maddening!”

Arthur still laughed though he was disappointed. 

“I know how that can be. After working with the best, everyone else never seems up to par.”

“This is going to run much longer than I thought. I can’t meet you.”

Arthur sighed.

“I have a job soon.”

Now Eames sighed.

“Well, we’ll live on Skype then. I was hoping to see you soon. The love bite you gave me is practically gone.”

Arthur laughed. 

“Next time. Maybe after this job.”

“Yeah.”

Eames was in Moscow, Arthur state side and they were missing each other again. When Eames finished, he went home for a few days, knowing Arthur was already at another job. It was only a week before he took another job in Amsterdam. When he got to his room, he settled his bags down and texted Arthur, telling him he landed and was now in his room. Arthur called him in response.

“I just landed. I’m on my way to my own hotel.”

“I didn’t even ask where you were going.”

Arthur chuckled and Eames could hear the city behind him, the passing cars, distant chatter, the sound of a car right near Arthur as he settled his luggage in the trunk.

“I’m in Amsterdam.”

Eames sat up, his second wind suddenly kicking in. He had been laying down but hearing Arthur was in the same city gave him hope.

“What hotel are you staying in?”

He heard the door of the cab slamming as Arthur answered.

“If you’re planning to surprise me, you’re doing a bad job at it. I’m at the Hotel Sofitel.”

“I’m…there right now.”

There was silence on Arthur’s end before he said,

“Okay, maybe you did do a good job at surprising me.”

“I can’t believe we’re in the same hotel…in the same city. Cancel your room, stay with me.”

Arthur smiled.

“I will. I’ll see you in a bit.”

“I’ll wait for you in the lobby.”

“Okay.”

Once they hung up, Arthur called the hotel to cancel his reservation as he eagerly waited for his cab to arrive at his hotel.


	1017. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompy ladyprydian: Aria Joy is 18 months old and away at the half day co-op preschool. Eames it at work, and Arthur is in the bathroom waiting on the results of a pregnancy test he bought after dropping Aria off that morning. He's not worried, rather he's thinking of the ways he could tell Eames. Good thing the test is positive.

Arthur didn’t mean to be pushy, but he was and Eames noticed.

“Arthur, if I didn’t know better, I would swear you were trying to push me out the door.”

Arthur chuckled as he gave Aria her bag and then picked her up, putting her in Eames’ arms.

“No, no! I just don’t want you to be late. I still have to take Aria to pre-school and I’m not ready…”

“Well I wouldn’t mind taking her, I did last time.”

“I know, but you were late last time.”

“It doesn’t really matter if I am. I do own the company.”

Arthur laughed again.

“Don’t set a bad example. I’ll see you later. ”

Eames gave him a look as Arthur kissed Eames good bye as he opened the door for him.

“I love you!”

“I love you too.”

Arthur smiled and watched Eames get in his car and drive away before Arthur closed the door and then rushed to get ready, picking up Aria and taking her to pre-school. He did it quickly, kissing her bye, making sure she was settled before he rushed back home after making a stop.

He was acting strangely because he needed the privacy and he only had a few precious hours before he had to pick up Aria. He had gotten some warning signs, a feeling and now Arthur needed to be sure before he said anything to Eames. 

When they first started trying to have children, there had been a few false positives, which had only served to cause further stress on Arthur. Now that they were past that and Aria was older, Arthur thought he was pregnant, but rather then get his hopes up and start the cycle again, he decided to be sure.   
He knew Eames wouldn’t mind another baby. He loved Aria and he was an excellent father to her and an even better husband to Arthur. They split the work, Arthur never having to do more than his share. Eames offered to help at every turn, sometimes, just doing things because he could, not waiting or asking Arthur. They had talked about having more children, especially since Aria was such a joy, but Arthur wanted just a little more time before trying again. At almost two years old, Arthur felt ready - but apparently his body was way ahead of him.

He started thinking of how he could tell Eames. He blubbered it out with Aria, so relieved to actually be pregnant, this time he thought if maybe he should plan something out, make a special meal, get him a card…something.   
As he waited for his results, he thought of how to tell Eames, he thought of how nice it would be to have a little boy…their family getting a little bigger and he smiled, putting his hand over his stomach. 

When his cell phone’s timer went off, he snapped from his thoughts and turned off the alarm and he looked at the test on the bathroom sink counter and he smiled, seeing the positive sign. He smiled and then called his doctor to schedule an appointment to confirm but he was pretty sure it wasn’t a false positive this time. He felt it in his bones, in his heart and even when there was niggling doubt before, this time, he felt none. 

Even as he went to pick up Aria later that day, he kept thinking of how to tell Eames. When he looked Aria in her car seat, he said,

“Baby girl, do you want a little brother?”

“Brother!” She repeated, her hands in the air as she smiled.

Arthur laughed and thought he should let Aria tell him.


	1018. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt myk-myk-myk: Can we have a sequel/prequel to the last kid fic? Arthur and Eames' reactions when they find out they are having triplets. Who is excited and who faints?

Years before, long ago when Eames and Arthur just got married, right after their honeymoon, Arthur found out he was pregnant. 

He sighed to himself, wondering why he didn’t take care of the situation better and after he told Eames, he asked him,

“What should we do? I mean…we just got married.”

“I’m excited! We’re going to have a baby…a sweet little bundle. What difference does the timing make?”

“I know…I’m happy too but I just thought it might be too soon.”

“No, it’s never too soon for us to be parents.”

So Arthur decided to go through with the pregnancy. He went to all his usual appointments, took care of himself and after a few months, Arthur thought he was looking much bigger than he should be. He kept looking at himself in the mirror from the side, holding his belly as he said,

“Eames…do I look big? I mean…bigger than normal? I look huge.”

Eames stood behind him, his hands smoothing over his belly as he said,

“I think you look beautiful.”

Arthur sighed.

“I’m serious.”

“So am I.”

Arthur couldn’t help but smile a bit as he said,

“I think I look huge. I think when we go in to find out the sex, I’ll ask if this is normal.”

But he didn’t even get the chance to when the doctor looked at him with a smile and said,

“I see three pairs of feet.”

Arthur tried to sit up but he couldn’t and he looked at Eames instead.

“Three?”

They both looked at the doctor as she nodded and pointed to the screen with her free hand.

“See, they’re hiding behind each other, but here’s one pair, here’s the other and the last pair…right there…you can see it better when they kick.”

Arthur thought he might faint. He was carrying triplets…and he looked up at Eames seeing his husband looked as if he was going to faint himself.

“I need to sit down…”

Eames pulled a chair over and sat down as the doctor laughed a bit.

“I’m sure this is quite a shock.”

“I was going to ask if it was normal that I was so big…”

“Well, that answered your question. Do you want to know the sex?”

Arthur nodded.

“They’re all boys.”

After the appointment and Eames drove them home, Arthur settled his hands over the swell of his stomach as Eames still looked shell shocked. He looked over at him and said,

“Triplets…”

“I know. I wasn’t…I didn’t think we’d have triplets…”

“Well…at least we don’t have to have any more kids.”

Eames laughed and he slowly started coming back to himself. He took a deep breath and then took Arthur’s hand.

“I’m still happy. It was just a shock. Triplets! We’re going to have three babies. It’s a lot to take in.”

“It is.”

“But we’ll get through this. We’ve seen worse.”

“Not all at once.”

Eames laughed.

“It’ll be fine. You know I’m here with you every step of the way.”

Arthur nodded.

“Now we can use all three names we were kicking around.”

“I thought you didn’t like the name Thomas.”

“I do. I was just messing with you.”

Eames gave his hand a squeeze and Arthur smiled, smoothing his hand over his stomach.

“Three little boys. Thomas, Joseph, James…”

Eames only smiled, still holding Arthur’s hand.


	1019. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I just got done reading your fic Mistakes made and I just loved it! Can you write about Eames and Edward's reaction when Arthur tells them about his pregnancy? And if Edward was given the opportunity to name his sibling, what would it be?

Arthur didn’t say a word. Not for a few days afterwards as he struggled to get his words together. 

Edward was a lot bigger now and he loved Eames as a son would love his father. Arthur had often spent Edward’s entire life regretting running away from Eames, having to suffer his pregnancy alone, missing him every moment of every day and now he was getting a chance to do it again but this time, with Eames. No more lies, no more secrets. 

After nearly a week, they were laying on the couch, Woody tired and asleep on his bed, Edward laying between them, his head on Eames’ lap, his feet on Arthur’s. Eames watched the movie still playing on the screen and he yawned as he looked at Arthur.

“Let’s put the sprog to bed.”

Arthur nodded and Eames gathered their son in his arms as he carried him to bed. They tucked him in and then went to their bedroom and as Arthur undressed, he felt Eames come up behind him, kissing his neck, hugging him as he asked softly,

“Are you tired?”

“For you? Never. But I have to tell you something.”

“Hm?”

Arthur turned to face him and he swallowed hard, taking Eames’ hands and he looked down as he bit his lip. Eames cupped his face, leaning closer to him, kissing him softly.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s the opposite actually.”

“What is it?”

“I’m…pregnant.”

Eames blinked a few times before a smile spread across his face and he took Arthur in his arms.

“Are you sure? How far along? How long did you know?”

Arthur felt relief, laughter bubbling from him. 

“You’re not upset?”

Eames moved back to look at him.

“Why would I be? We’re married, we have our little one…and now I get to actually be here this time.”

Arthur nodded.

“I’m just about two weeks. I confirmed it a few days ago with the doctor…I was scared to tell you. I don’t know why .”

Eames smiled.

“You didn’t have to be scared.”

“I know.”

Eames pulled him back into his arms, holding him close, kissing him again before he asked,

“What are we going to tell Edward?”

Arthur shrugged.

The next morning, Edward didn’t have school so when he woke up, his parents treated him to breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes. While he ate, Arthur sat beside him, sweeping his hair away from his face as he said,

“Edward, your dads have to tell you something.”

“Okay.”

He looked up, chocolate smeared on his mouth and his cheek full of pancake. Arthur smiled as he picked up his napkin and wiped his mouth clean for him.

“What would you say to a baby brother or sister?”

“Right now?”

“Well not now, but in a little while.”

Edward shrugged and went back to eating his pancakes. Arthur wasn’t sure if that was a good response or not. Eames laughed as he watched them, cutting an apple for himself, though he would split it with his son in a moment. Arthur looked at him as if asking for help so Eames gave Edward a slice and asked,

“So, are you excited?”

“I don’t know…I guess.”

“You’ll care in a while.”

Edward kept eating and Eames shrugged, looking back at Arthur as he said,

“It could have been worse.”

Arthur sighed and knew Eames was right.

He was a little pleased when Edward came up to him later and asked,

“Daddy, when is the baby coming?”

Arthur was reading, laying down on the couch, Eames on the other end watching T.V with Woody on his lap. He sat up as he picked Edward up to sit beside him.

“In nine months.”

“Is it a boy?”

“It might be. But it could be a girl too.”

“I don’t want a girl.”

Arthur laughed a bit.

“But if it is, will you be mad?”

“Yes. I want a boy.”

Arthur smiled.

“Well, a little girl might not be bad.”

Edward shrugged. He then had an idea and looked up as he asked,

“Can I name him?”

Eames looked over at them, shutting off the T.V as he listened to their conversation. Arthur looked at his first born son and pet his hair as he asked,

“What did you have in mind?”

Edward thought for a minute, really thinking about it as Arthur feared the worse. He had named their dog after a character in his favorite movie and while it remained Edward’s favorite movie, he had liked a lot of others that he began watching in rotation. Finally after a few minutes, Edward looked up and said,

“Philip!”

Eames and Arthur exchanged looks as Arthur smiled and asked,

“How did you come up with that?”

“From Sleeping Beauty!”

Eames laughed a bit and then asked,

“What if it’s a girl?”

Edward made a face but then said,

“Rose…like the princess. But I want a boy!”

Arthur smiled and said,

“Okay, if that’s what you decided.”

Edward nodded and looked proud as he got off the couch and went to go play. Woody was up a moment later, chasing after his friend as Eames slid over to Arthur with a smile.

“Our second son is going to be named after a prince.”

Arthur leaned his head on his shoulder and got comfortable.

“He could have been named after a toy spaceman.”

Eames laughed.


	1020. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by original-plagiarism: Tagging along with the fairytale AUs; can we get an Arthur/Eames or a John/Bane fic with Rapunzel? Like Arthur/John is Rapunzel and Eames/Bane is his knight in shining armour... Thanks!

John had lived in the tower high above the rest of the world since as far back as he remembered. The entire tower floor had been his whole world, it had all he ever knew and all he thought he would ever know. 

Talia, his older sister had kept him in there, safe from the world, she claimed. Things outside of the tower were frightening and scary and full of monsters that would devour John without second thought. Talia had always taken care of John, bringing him books, making him food, visiting often, at least once a day. Because John lived in the tower with no accessible way up or down, Talia could only come in by the length of John’s hair. His fully grown hair could reach down and John would pull Talia up and lower her down each time.

By the time John was nearly eighteen, he was feeling restless, frustrated and every year around this time, he could see lanterns in the distant sky, rising up from somewhere and he so badly wanted to see where it was coming from. He asked Talia, for his birthday, if he could go see where the lanterns were coming from.

“No, John, it’s dangerous. It’s best if you stay here.”

John frowned.

“But…I just want to see.”

Talia gave him a glare and John got quiet. She began to prepare a meal for him as she always did and she saw she had scared him and got him quiet. She sighed and said,

“I can get you something special for your birthday. I can make you a great meal and we can celebrate, just you and I.”

She smiled and John got an idea.

“How about…some of those white shell paints. I ran out ages ago.”

Talia looked a little worried.

“It’s a three day trip….but it is for your birthday.”

John smiled.

He had a plan. In the three days Talia would be gone, John would sneak out, see the lanterns and go back before Talia ever knew. So when she left, he began to prepare to leave.

Meanwhile, Bane was running. He was running, getting away from his partners whom he just stole the entire loot from and was now trying to hide. He raced through the forest, getting to a clearing and sighing with relief when he saw a tower that looked seemingly abandoned. He circled it, looking for an entrance and he was relieved when he found a small doorway and snuck in, closing it behind him. 

He walked up the narrow stairwell and got to the top, lifting the latch and finding a room…a well lived in room. As he pushed himself through, he took the satchel from over his shoulder and hid it in the first crook he found. As he dusted his hands off, he suddenly fell, knocked out cold. 

John stood behind him, holding a frying pan that Talia left behind as he felt panic. He was terrified, some stranger had broken into his home and he was huge! He struggled to get him propped up and he bound him with some rope and then waited for him to gain consciousness. When he did, John held a knife, one he stole off the stranger as he pointed it at him. 

“Who are you!? What are you doing here?”

“Ah…I thought this was abandoned.”

Bane, the stranger, explained he was just looking for a place to rest. He had been making his way to the kingdom near by when he was scared off by marauders. 

“You know how to get to the kingdom…the one that lights the lanterns?”

“Yes.”

“Could…could you take me there?”

“I could but…why do you want to go?”

“I want to see the lanterns. That’s all.”

“Why should I take you?”

“If you don’t, then I’ll never give you back that satchel you stashed here.”

Bane was suddenly a little more alarmed as he said,

“Ah.”

"You take me, then bring me back in three days and I’ll give you your satchel.”

“Fair enough. Come on then, we only have three days.”

John was excited. He cut Bane loose and after getting out, John picked up a small bag for travel as they began to make their way to the kingdom.

Along the way, they were pursued by the guards of the castle that Bane had stolen from, by his former partners, still angry they had been double crossed but Bane managed to keep them safe, getting the out of the way and along the way, getting to know each other better.

By the time they get to the castle, John was amazed. His hair had always been braided back to stay out of the way and untangled, but by the time they arrived, it was a mess. Bane arranged for some little girls in the town to help him out and John was grateful for that. They walked through the kingdom, eating, dancing, seeing a huge celebration was going underway and John couldn’t wait to see the lanterns. 

That night, they got a small boat and a lantern where they watched the lanterns light up and soon drift into the sky so John lit theirs and he and Bane both lifted it into the sky, watching it float off and John was in awe. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life and he was glad he had done this, glad Bane had taken him and when he looked at him, he saw Bane watching him. John smiled a bit, feeling blush. When they got back to shore, John said,

“Thank you. You don’t have to take me home. I’m sure I’m holding you back.”

John took his bag from his shoulder and opened it, revealing Bane’s satchel. He handed it to him as Bane looked at it and then back at John.

“I’ll still take you home.”

John smiled and he set his bag down as he started to adjust what was inside as Bane looked up, seeing his former partners. The loot he had stolen didn’t matter anymore and Bane knew it. He looked at his former partners, stalking towards them and Bane held his hand out to them as he said to John,

“I’ll be right back. Stay here okay?”

“Okay.”

Bane went to his partners, intending to hand over the crown but as he did, he was attacked, knocked out and thrown on a ship were it was shoved out into the sea. As John arranged his things, he looked up and saw Talia there.

“Talia! How did you find me?”

"I just followed the path of betrayal. Besides, I knew you wanted to come here.”

“I’m sorry…”

“I know. But you’ll be more sorry when you realized the criminal you trusted just abandoned you.”

“No…he’s not a criminal. He said he would come back.”

Talia stepped aside and pointed to the boat drifting away and John felt his heart break. Bane was leaving him. Talia sighed and pet his shoulder as she said,

“Come on.”

When Bane woke up, he realized he had been captured by the guards of the kingdom but he knew he had to make it back to John. The moment he saw his chance, he broke free and with help of the other captives serving as a distraction, he managed to steal a horse and ride through the woods, making it back to John’s tower. 

It was night by then and he found the same entrance he got into the tower the first time and snuck back in. He searched for John and just as he found him, bound with chains, his head hanging down as if defeated, he felt a sudden stab coming from his side. He turned and saw Talia and he collapsed to the floor as John lifted his head up and began to shout.

“You said you wouldn’t harm him!”

Talia only grinned and said,

“I won’t have him taking you back. You will stay in this tower forever. Now I just have to get you out of here.”

She began to grab John’s chains to lead him but he shook his head and said,

“I’ll go with you, if you let me help him. I’ll never run away again…I’ll do whatever you say. Just let me help him.”

She sighed and said,

“Fine. Hurry up.”

She let John’s chains go as she grabbed the tail end of his braid, for security reasons as she stood by the window, waiting for him. John went to Bane, tearing off his sleeve as he lifted up Bane’s shirt and vest, seeing the wound as he pressed the torn sleeve to it. He felt worry and fear as he looked at Bane.

“Why did you come back?”

“I had to save you.”

John felt tears well up in his eyes.

“You have to be safe now. Live for me, okay?”

“Come with me.”

“I can’t…”

He watched as Bane reached up to his face, pulling him close when suddenly, with his other hand, he held a knife that he freed from his boot and hacked at John’s hair, cutting it loose. Talia screamed as she saw the braid fall from the floor and Bane stood suddenly, rushing towards her as he shoved her out the window, the braid falling with her. It had been the last of his strength as he nearly collapsed out of the window himself if not for John pulling him back and helping him lay down.

“Bane…”

“I’m fine…”

John still pressed against the wound, watching Bane, making sure he well enough. 

He was nursed back to health, slowly, gradually and John was there for him the entire time. Once Bane recovered, they returned to the kingdom where John explained to him what he discovered from Talia. She had kidnapped him when he was a baby, determined to keep him hostage since he was the prince and his parents had held a reward for his return - every year he was missing, the reward rose. She couldn’t have anyone find him in case they wanted to claim the reward themselves which is why she kept him in the tower. She thought Bane had determined that John was the prince and was going to return him, not that he had fallen in love with John. 

In the end, John was reunited with his parents as the prince and Bane was pardoned for his crimes. The entire kingdom broke into a huge celebration for the prince’s return and in the days of the festivities, Bane asked John to marry him.

John said yes.


	1021. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: "Arthur laughed and thought he should let Aria tell him." OH YES HE DOES but not before helping Aria make a card with the family on it. Aria does the colouring while, on the inside Arthur writes "dad to be." Eames is over joyed and shows Arthur how happy he is later, when Aria is asleep.

When they got home, Arthur got some construction paper for Aria, folding it in half to look like a card as Aria sat on the floor with her crayons as she waited for her dad. When Arthur joined her on the floor, he smiled and said,

“We’re going to make a card for daddy okay?”

“Okay!”

She cheered, a bright smile on her face. Arthur set the folded paper in front of her as he said,

"How about you draw us? And the new baby?”

“Okay!”

Arthur laughed a bit as he let Aria draw. He helped when Aria said he could, drawing a little house, letting her color it in and then drawing the sun at the top. 

“Is this daddy?”

“Daddy!”

The bigger of the scribbles was obviously Eames, the slightly leaner squiggle was Arthur carrying a little bean looking doodle. He smiled as Aria handed him the card and said,

“For daddy!”

“For daddy. Thank you princess.”

She got up and went to play as Arthur finished the card himself, opening it and wrote “dad to be” before getting up and went to make dinner. 

He checked on Aria now and then as he cooked and when he was done, he picked her up and had her wash her hands before he set her down and gave her a little juice cup before giving her dinner. Eames came home shortly afterwards and he set his things down before going to Aria, kissing her hair before kissing Arthur.

They sat down and had dinner and while they ate, Eames asked Arthur how his day was.

“It was good. I picked up Aria, she had a fun day at pre-school and then we came home and she drew something for you.”

“She did? Can I see?”

Arthur nodded and stood up, picking Aria up out of her seat as he said,

“You want to show daddy what you drew for him?”

“Yeah!”

He went to kitchen where he had left the card on top of the fridge and gave it to her before settling her down. Aria ran out to the dining room, giving her daddy the card, a big smile on her face.

“For daddy!”

“Oh, thank you, my love.”

Eames picked her up, settling her down on his lap as he took the card and smiled.

“Is that us?”

“Yeah! That’s you daddy. And dad!”

She pointed to the scribbles and Eames chuckled a little as she continued explaining. Eames then noticed the weird bean like scribble near Arthur as he asked,

“What’s this, sweetheart?”

“Baby!”

“A baby?”

“Yeah!”

Arthur watched in anticipation as Eames finally opened the card and read what Arthur wrote inside and he looked up at Arthur.

“Is this…?”

Arthur nodded. 

They had to wait to talk while Aria was awake, but the moment Arthur put her to bed, Eames kissed him, bringing him close and Arthur could feel his husband’s alpha instincts already kicking in, already protective and possessive as he held onto Arthur.

“When did you find out?”

“I had a feeling…I went to the doctor’s already and confirmed it.”

Eames grinned, pulling Arthur into his embrace, kissing him frantically. When he pulled away, excitement still on his face, he asked,

“I thought you wanted to wait until Aria was older. Are you sure you want to?”

Arthur nodded, holding his wrists.

“Yeah…I thought about it a lot and I was going to suggest trying again now anyway. She’s almost two…and I want to have so many of your children.”

Eames couldn’t stop smiling, kissing Arthur more.

“I love you.”

Arthur took a deep sigh, looking at Eames, knowing he would never get tired of hearing Eames say that to him.

“I love you too.”

They kissed more before Eames leaned down and scooped Arthur up, carrying him to bed, resting him down as he joined him, kissing him more. 

“You up for a round?”

“Yes. Always yes. We might as well take advantage before I’m too big.”

Eames grinned.

“Good idea.”


	1022. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by original-plagiarism: (sorta like Don Jon's story): Tommy and Adam go to watch a romantic (stereotypical) comedy movie and Adam just loves it. Tommy is about to comment on how it's cheesy and unrealistic when he sees Adam's shiny eyes and how he loves it so much. So on his birthday, Tommy gives Adam a breakfast-in-bed, a good massage, and a visit to the beach to see him smile like that again.

Tommy didn’t believe in romantic comedies. He thought most of them, if not all, were the same romantic plot with different couples going through the same problems, the same misunderstandings, the same resolution.

He especially discovered how much he dislike romantic comedies when he found out his boyfriend, Adam loved them. 

Adam ate them up. They were his guilty pleasure and watched them whenever they were on T.V. He asked Tommy to take him to new ones playing in the theater and because Tommy loved him, he took him and just suffered quietly.  
They were at Adam’s place one night, looking through Netflicks to see what was new when a new batch of rom coms were displayed. Tommy said nothing but noticed how Adam sat up and scrolled slowly. He let Adam pick out a movie and they sat back to watch it, Tommy’s arm around him.

Tommy rolled his eyes and mentally groaned and he chuckled a bit as he sighed, about ready to tell Adam what he thought, when he saw Adam’s face. Adam was into it. He was buying this dribble hook, line and sinker. He had that wistful look on his face when the guy came back to reclaim his love, laughed when the hilarious bad date happened, looked as if he was about to cry when they eventually ran off or got married or whatever other cliche device was used. Tommy didn’t understand, but he decided best not to make light of it.   
He was glad he didn’t when it came time for Adam’s birthday and he decided to give him a day out of his movies. Tommy would always think it was ridiculous and he did feel kind of dumb doing all these things, but he knew Adam would love it, so he didn’t hesitate too much after he formed a plan. 

In the morning, he woke Adam up with breakfast in bed. Not that Tommy could really cook anything fancy and actually went out to buy it, but still, Adam appreciated the gesture. He woke up as Tommy set the tray over his lap, showing him bagels, bacon, eggs, toast and a cup of coffee.

“Tommy…what’s this?”

“Breakfast for you baby. Happy birthday.”

Adam smiled.

“Thank you.”

He began to eat as Tommy joined him, drinking his own coffee. After he was done, Tommy indulged him in a massage, knowing that Adam’s back sometimes acted up. Adam of course, fell asleep again and while he slept, Tommy did the dishes, then walked Skeletor. When he returned, he cleaned up a bit and then checked on Adam, seeing him waking up, his hair a mess and looking precious as Tommy smiled when he saw him sitting up.

“Hey, you’re up.”

“Yeah…I fell back asleep. I’m sorry.”

"It’s okay. You up to do something?”

“Sure. You got something planned?”

“I might.”

Adam smiled. 

He got showered and dressed and Tommy took him out to the beach where Adam gasped and looked around in awe. He loved the beach, but during his illness, he wasn’t able to go, he wasn’t able to do anything but sit still and be scared. Even after his surgery, his recovery took a while and then he just didn’t find the time to go. Now…now he was there again and Tommy saw the same look of happiness and joy when he was in the movies. 

They walked through the sand and splashed a bit in the shallow water and when the sun began to set, they sat on the sand and watched the ocean devour the sun, painting the horizon orange and red, streaks of purple reaching out for the last bit of dim light as the night sky settled over it. As the stars began peaking out, Adam rested his head on Tommy’s shoulder, holding onto his arm as he sighed softly.

“This has been the best birthday I’ve ever had. It was so romantic…thank you.”

“I’m glad you had fun.”

“I did, thank you. What made you think of all this?”

“I don’t know…I knew you’d like it, I guess.”

“I loved it.”

Tommy smiled.

“You’re a sucker for this romance stuff aren’t you?”

Adam laughed softly.

“I guess so.”

“Good. Because I have one more thing left.”

“What’s that?”

“Love making by candle light.”

Adam looked up at him then, a blush on his face.

“Really?”

“Yeah. You ready to go?”

Adam nodded and Tommy stood up before offering his hand to Adam, lifting him up from the sand. As they walked back towards the car, Tommy never let go of Adam’s hand and Adam felt the same swoon he did when he watched romantic comedies only now…now it was happening to him. Without all the terrible cliche misunderstandings.


	1023. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by nerdwithapen: Ok so I used to know a guy in college who used dish washing liquid for laundry when he ran out of laundry detergent because he was too lazy to go to the store this one time. I always thought it was ridiculous but I think that it might be fitting for a Bronson/Neil prompt. They live in the same apartment complex and one is using dish liquid and the other is just confused. Beginnings of a beautiful but strange friendship! Feel free to change the pairing.

When John moved into his new place, he was relieved at the space, relieved that his neighbors were nice and around his own age, relieved that the basement had high tech, brand new washers and dryers. 

After his first few weeks of living there, unpacking, going to work and then coming back home to finish setting up his new place, he finally had to do laundry. He made sure everything dirty was in there and he wore his flannel pajama pants, flip flops and a t-shirt as he threw his laundry soap in the hamper and then dragged it to the elevator and went down to the basement.

He went to the closest washer and took out his detergent, seeing one of the machines was already going. As he loaded his whites into one of the free washers, he noticed a bottle of liquid dish soap sitting on top of the machine and thought that was weird, but didn’t give it another thought as he finished loading his whites, then did the colors before he turned on the machines and left.

When he came back down, there was someone else there, a taller, broad man in cargos and a singlet, barefoot and bald, taking his clothes out of the dryer. John gave a polite smile to him as he switched his clothes to the dryer and threw in a fabric softener sheet before he left again. When he came back, the other guy was gone. 

The next time John went down to do a load, he saw the same guy from last time. He had just finished loading his washer and was about to leave as John came in and they exchanged a hi as they passed each other. As John loaded the washer, he noticed the liquid soap again and he wondered why it was there. Surely the other guy was using it but…for what? 

Every couple of weeks, any time John went down to the basement to do his laundry, he saw the same guy there, sometimes nearly done or just starting depending on when John went in and some times, the same bottle of liquid dish washing soap was there. They started off slowly, saying hi to each other, sometimes, the other guy would help him bring in his stuff when he saw John struggling and they exchanged chit chat once as the guy unloaded his dryer and John was putting his clothing in.

“Hey, you just in moved in right?”

“A little while ago but yeah. Recently.”

“I’m Bane.”

“John.”

They shook hands, Bane’s really warm from removing clothes from the dryer, John’s damp from getting his clothes from the dryer. Now and then, they’d make small talk when in the laundry room, Bane telling him how he lived on the fourth floor, John telling him he was on the sixth. They talked about work and movies that were coming out and shows they watched and books they were reading or interested in reading. They were slowly becoming friends. One night, John got there and the basement was empty so he got started in putting his clothes in. Half way through, Bane came in, his own basket full of clothes as he said,

“Hey.”

“Hey. I never know when I’m going to see you.”

“I was just thinking that.”

John laughed a bit as Bane started to load up his own clothes, still talking to John a bit as they talked about a show they were both watching, asking each other if they were caught up. As Bane finished loading his clothes, John watched as Bane took out that bottle of liquid dish washing soap and was about to pour some when John stopped talking and said,

“What are you doing?”

“Hm? I’m putting the soap in.”

“That’s dish washing soap!”

“Yeah I know. I ran out of laundry detergent and I was using those little sample packets but I ran out again so…whatever, soap is soap right?”

“Why don’t you buy more?”

“It’s one of those things I don’t remember until I’m about to do a wash.”

John took the bottle from him as he gave him some of his laundry detergent.

“That’s so bad for your clothes! Don’t you feel the difference?”

Bane shrugged, using some of John’s soap and John sighed.

“You can always borrow some of mine. You know where I live.”

Bane chuckled a bit as he said,

“Thanks.”

“I bet you don’t use a fabric softener for your dryer either.”

“Why? Does it matter?”

John sighed.


	1024. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Since we're on a Disney kick, and my all time favourite is Beauty and the Beast. How about John/Bane as Belle and the Beast.

A long time ago, in a kingdom far away, there was a young prince who lived in a beautiful castle. 

Though he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and cruel. One night, an old beggar woman came to his castle and offered him a single beautiful rose in exchange for warmth from the bitter cold. 

The prince turned the haggard woman away but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, because beauty is found on the inside. When the prince dismissed her again with cruel words, the old woman’s ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried asking for forgiveness but the enchantress saw there was no love in his heart and as punishment she placed a cage of metal around his face and cast a spell on the entire castle. The rose that had been offered was really an enchanted rose and it would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another and earn their love by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not he would be doomed to trapped in the metal cage for all time.

Years later in a small town, John was a quiet and withdrawn, bored and wishing for excitement in his life. He was lonely and anxious to get away from it all. He seemingly got his wish when he heard that one of the village’s horses broke free and was last seen running towards the woods. John offered to go after it while the farmer and a few other townspeople discussed it and rather than wait for permission, John left. 

It was just a hint of adventure and he was looking forward to the walk, to the thrill of finding the horse and bringing it back. He walked for what felt like miles and when he stopped to take his map out to see where he was, he found that the territory he was in, was no on the map. He kept walking until he found a large iron gate and just past it was the missing horse. He smiled in relief and attempted to call the horse over but it ran further into the mist and John looked for a way in. He eventually found the gate and went inside, closing it behind him as he decided it would be best to let the owners of the castle know he was there rather than trespassing on their land. He went to the door, lifting the huge iron knocker and was a little afraid when the door pushed open instead. He peeked in, calling out,

“Hello? Hello I don’t mean to intrude but…there’s a horse on your land I wish to retrieve and I don’t want to trespass. Hello?”

He didn’t hear anything and slowly went in search of someone. As he looked, he saw the castle looked lived in, but it was dark and frightening. Before he managed to call out again, he saw a large, shadowy figure looming from the hallway and John froze as he swallowed hard.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to intrude…I just…my town lost a horse and I didn’t want to-”

“Get out.”

John’s legs were shaking and he took a step back as he said,

“I’m sorry…”

“Get out.”

John turned and ran out, fleeing from the castle and past the gates as he ran. He only stopped when he tripped over some logs and he fell to the ground, gasping for air. When he looked up, he heard a growl behind him and he looked, seeing a pack of wolves. With fear in his eyes, his heart beating rapidly, he got up and began to run again. He kept going, just trying to keep his senses about him, terrified, every step he took he felt the wolves getting closer. Suddenly, he was yanked to the ground, the wolves grabbing the cloak he was wearing and he was dragged to the ground. He raised his arm to try and defend himself when he heard a yelp from the wolf. He looked up and saw it was the shadow from the castle, the metal mask around his face as he fought and threw the wolves off John as if they were nothing. When they fled, the shadow looked at John and John saw it was a man…a man locked in a metal cage. He held his hand out for him and even though John was afraid, he realized he had just been saved so he took his hand and walked back with him to the castle.

His name was Bane. He was master of the castle where he lived alone for so many years. He spoke softly to John, apologizing for frightening him before. John tended to the wounds Bane received while fending off the wolves and he felt grateful that Bane had helped him. He told him of the horse on his lands and Bane told him he could take it back and leave if he wished, but John could not leave him injured.

As he nursed Bane back to health through the winter months, they slowly grew feelings for each other, John seeing his initial fear of Bane was because of the mask he wore, but Bane was a kind, gentle soul who had a great love of literature and who enjoyed John’s company. 

After many months, Bane recovered and John had no choice but to return back to his village. Bane was sad but he let him go. 

“I’ll come back.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

Bane looked down, knowing John was being kind in saying he would return and soon, John was leaving, taking the village’s horse with him. When he returned, the entire village was in an uproar, saying John had been missing and they had all been concerned but John tried calming them down, telling them he had been safe. 

“The castle on the edge of the woods took care of me through the winter. And the horse as well. I’ve been fine.”

It took John only seconds to realize he had made a mistake. There had been rumors and stories of the castle on the edge of the woods, saying it was haunted by a shadow. They immediately assumed John had been taken prisoner and in the frenzy they began marching towards Bane’s castle. John was afraid that Bane would be hurt and he tried to get ahead of the mob and get to Bane first. 

He got there first, getting in and Bane had been in his study, waiting, depressed and lonely again. 

“Bane…”

“You came back…”

“I had to. The villagers are coming for you, they think you held me hostage…but you didn’t, they wouldn’t listen!”

“You have to leave, you could get hurt if they attack me.”

“No…I won’t leave you. I…I love you.”

Bane’s eyes widened for a moment as the enchanted rose that had been kept in Bane’s study suddenly began to glow. The glow seem to expand and fill the room until it covered Bane and with a soft sigh, the metal mask suddenly fell off. The intensity of the light made John close his eyes but when he opened them again, feeling the light ebbing away, he looked up and saw Bane - his beautiful face looking back at him.

“Bane…”

“I love you too.”

He leaned close to John, kissing him, feeling the warmth of the rose spreading through the castle and the land, the spell finally breaking.


	1025. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: After the second baby, Arthur's having some trouble losing the pregnancy weight and getting back into shape. Eames keeps teasing him about his muffin top and fat ass, unaware this is a very sore sport for the younger man.

Arthur knew that after a second baby, he wouldn’t immediately bounce back to his normal weight and stature. But he didn’t realize it was so bad until Eames said,

“Oh, look at that…”

“Hm?”

He flinched badly, nearly dropping his water bottle as he sat on the couch and Eames reached over, pinching his side gently. Arthur gasped a little as Eames laughed softly.

“I’ve never seen that before on you. A bit of soft right there.”

Arthur instantly felt self conscious as he pulled his shirt forward, then crossed his arms.

“I just had a baby.”

“I know, darling. I just never noticed that before.”

After that, Arthur noticed the comments coming a little more, especially when the months started passing by and Arthur had done very little to work off the baby weight. Though Eames did do his fair share in helping with their kids, Arthur was still tired and still felt like he was doing more and didn’t feel like working out much. 

Eames smacked him playfully on his ass he was doing laundry one afternoon, telling him it looked thicker than normal. He poked his cheek and smiled, saying his dimples were almost gone, his face a little fuller than before. When he hugged him, he gave him a squeeze around his midsection and said nothing but Arthur felt the insinuation.

It started to hurt, Arthur wasn’t his lean, thin self after their second child and he knew that. He knew he should start getting in shape again but he was tired. He started to pull away when Eames wanted to touch him, brushed his hand off him when he settled it anywhere on him, his clothes got loose and baggy. Even when they started making love again, Arthur refused to get undressed completely. He had never felt so insecure about himself in his entire life.  
Eames gradually noticed, cuddling him one morning, feeling Arthur tense up when he held him.

“Arthur, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, why?”

“You’re tense, like I’m about to hurt you.”

“I’m fine, really.”

He inched away from Eames and started to get out bed when Eames stopped him.

“Hey, come on.”

“I just…don’t want you to feel how…fat I am.”

Eames looked at him confused for a moment as Arthur sighed.

“You already mentioned it. The little pokes, the squeezes, telling me my dimples are going away.”

“I was teasing you.”

“Well, it really hurt! I just had a baby! I have two children to look after and I’m tired and I haven’t gotten around to working out!”

“I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t intend to make you feel bad about yourself. I actually like you this way.”

Arthur rolled his eyes.

“I do. You’re soft and it’s nice.”

“I’m disgusting.”

“You’re not. My teasing was ill timed and I apologize. If you want to get back in shape, okay, get back in shape. If you don’t then don’t. Either way, I love you.”

Arthur frowned and pulled his shirt away from himself again as he lay back in bed. Eames rested his hand on his stomach, still soft, still protruding a bit. Arthur didn’t flinch that time but he was very aware of Eames’ hand. 

“I’m sorry, my love. You’re beautiful. I’m lucky to have you.”

Arthur smiled a bit, turning to kiss him.

“Can you cool it on the comments about my body?”

“I will. I really didn’t mean to make you feel bad about it.”

Arthur nodded.

“I’m going back to the gym tomorrow.”

Eames nodded.

“Whenever you want, love.”


	1026. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Alfie/Arthur AU The bakers have noticed that Alfie is now more calm, he doesn't get angry so quickly, he even jokes with them. They are wondering what happened to him. One day they see Alfie with a lots of love bites on his neck.

The bakers noticed a change in Alfie almost immediately.

He wasn’t as tense anymore, or as angry, the worry and concern that filtered through the bakery when Alfie walked through was no longer there.

He would stop and chat with some of the bakers, asking what the bread was like, taking taste tests with them, making small talk, even joking with some of them. It was all cause for concern and wonder.

Whatever was making Alfie mellow out was great news for the bakers, watching out for him, not in fear, but in wonder of what he was up to. No one really knew what caused the shift in attitude, but they appreciated it nonetheless. When the rumors started, all the bakers  buzzed with different variations of the rumors. Some said Alfie got involved with someone - some sweet little thing. Some said it was someone in the bakery but no one knew for certain who. 

When Alfie walked through the bakery, some of the bakers saw him coming in and a few dared to greet him. They were still surprised when he nodded his head in return, stalking through past the barrels, his waistcoat open, his reading glasses hanging in front of his shirt. He looked as he always did, a low level rage seemingly below his surface, his walk brisk and heavy as he made his way along his employees. 

He stopped and took a taste test, humming in approval as he held the glass up to the light, the white, clear liquid sitting inside. He bit at his bottom lip for just a second before he said,

“Good, keep this going.”

The baker nodded, looking at Alfie, noticing the bruising like pattern around his  neck. Without thinking, the baker kept looking, wondering what had happened to his boss.

“Problem?”

“No, sir. just wonderin what got a hold of you.”

Alfie gave him a look and the baker flinched, worried that he just caused himself low level injury. Alfie then set the glass down.

“Never you mind.”

It was a low rumble and the baker counted his blessings, knowing it could have been a lot worse. Alfie stalked away and the baker breathed a sigh of relief. Later on, while on his break, he recounted the story to his fellow bakers and the other men laughed.

“So, Alfie does have himself a sweet young thing.”

They all chuckled softly, looking around making sure Alfie wasn’t around as they continued laughing. 

“Wonder who it is.”

They grumbled and brainstormed on who it could be, some of them smoking cigarettes and then throwing them out when their breaks were over. The one baker who encountered Alfie earlier, went back inside and passed Arthur, the new young accountant that just started there. The baker thought it might be him, but Arthur’s father worked for Alfie…there’s no way…

The baker speculated a moment longer before returning to work.


	1027. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can I get Eames inviting himself to a private theater soiree, `accidentally` meeting Arthur there, and after some playful flirting back-and-forth, deciding to lure that boy into marriage?

When Eames didn’t sell the painting yet, Yusuf again pushed for a sell on his behalf.

“Please…let me sell it.”

Eames shook his head, having other plans for the painting.

It turns out the duke’s lovely son was attending an event, a soiree at the royal theater and Eames needed to get in. He pulled some strings, called in some favors and managed to get himself an invitation. 

He donned his best and went into the grand theater, its high vaulted ceilings, the paintings hanging and all the royals and elite of the country. There were plush velvet curtains closing framing the floor to ceiling windows, music floating through the air mingling with the polite conversation and of course, Arthur. The duke’s lovely son was standing by his father in all his finery and Eames knew him even across the room. He was even more lovely than his portrait, his eyes sparkling the way oil and canvas could never capture, the curl in his hair richer than any color a painter could mix. Eames felt himself falling for this duke…and he never even spoke to him. Until now.

Eames remedied that situation as he picked up a flute of champagne and made his way to the duke and his son, along with the other royals in the crowd. Eames slipped in, mingled, talked and when no one would miss them, Eames took the young duke away, giving him another flute of champagne as the duke said,

“You’re not from here are you? I’ve never seen you before.”

“Oh, but I am. I’ve just been abroad for some time.”

“Have you gone to university?”

“I have. I just returned.”

“Interesting. Tell me about it.”

For Eames, it was his time to shine, making up facts about schools abroad that he had only ever heard of or seen images of. He had the duke enraptured, interested and he kept going, wanting to keep his attention. He made Arthur laugh, he asked questions of the young man himself and he wanted so to much to have him for himself.

“Tell me, are you involved with anyone?”

Arthur blushed slightly.

“I’ve had a few suitors…but none I’m interested in.”

“I see. I would be most interested in trying to court you myself.”

Arthur seem to light up but he pulled himself back, reminding himself of his proper behavior and he cleared his throat.

“You would have to speak with my father. But I would like that.”

“Wonderful.”

Eames smiled at him.

Eames was a naturally charming man, a con man, a thief and in this case, all his talents came into play. He had to win the duke over, holding up the facade of who he was pretending to be to win his approval and his permission to court Arthur for himself. He had to put all the pieces into play to continue the lie and he would steal the duke’s son and keep him for himself.

By the end of the night, Eames had the young man’s attention and he grinned, holding his hand and leaning close to him, whispering in his ear,

“I’ll see you soon, my darling.”

Arthur blushed softly, nodding as Eames pressed a kiss to cheek and Arthur softly said,

“The ballet is performing soon…would you attend?”

“I adore the ballet.”

“Would you…sit with me?”

“Of course.”

Eames smiled and then moved back before he caused an even bigger uproar that he did.

“Good night.”

Arthur nodded.

“Good night.”

Eames was pleased that his engagement was secured quicker than he thought. He had stolen the duke’s son portrait, now he could steal the duke’s son himself.


	1028. Handsome Bob/Neil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can we get some dirty make up sex using one of your rare pairings that you like? Couldn't decide!

Money was always an issue with Handsome Bob and Neil. 

While Bob pulled jobs and ran rackets that would give him a chunk of change for a while, it never really lasted long enough. Bob did his best to make ends meet, to avoid Neil having to work, but it never really worked in his favor.

Which in turn, made Neil go work. Bob hated Neil working for a lot of reasons - a feeling of shame that all his mates knew what Neil did, a feeling of possession because Bob was seeing Neil, sharing his space, his home with him and he had feelings for him. A feeling of jealousy because Bob hated that Neil was out there selling his ass like a whore and anyone with the right amount of money could buy him for an hour then Neil would come home and be with him. But Neil had been hustling since he was a teenager, being with Bob wasn’t going to stop him because they still needed money. 

They had gotten into a big fight one night when Bob came home. He had come off a score and he had money to last them for a while, but Neil was going out anyway. They argued and screamed and in the end, Neil left anyway. Bob stayed home and waited for hours, still furious and when it was hours later, he mellowed out and now he was just worried and fearful, hating this part as much as he hated Neil going out in the first place. 

When Neil eventually did return, it was two in the morning. Bob was in bed, watching T.V, watching Neil come in, seeing the same shame he had every time he came home after turning tricks. He slowly shed his jacket, looking at the floor before he sat down and began taking off his shoes. Then came the real disgrace as Neil dug into his pockets, pulling out the notes and quids he earned, dropping the crumbled up bills on the dresser top. He knew Bob was watching him and he couldn’t look at him as he felt ashamed. When he emptied his pockets, he looked at Bob and said,

“I don’t let anyone fuck me…”

“I know.”

“You’re the only one I let fuck me.”

“Why are you tellin me this?”

“Because…you’re mad at me for going out and working.”

“You’re not working, you’re whoring.”

Neil sighed and Bob continued.

“You know how I feel about that. I asked you to stop.”

“We need the money.”

Bob only sighed and turned away and Neil left to go take a shower. When he returned, Bob had turned off the T.V and Neil crawled into bed with him. He felt clean now, washed free of everyone’s touch and now ready for Bob. He felt Bob unresponsive at first, but Neil wasn’t discouraged. He kept kissing his throat, his hand scratching over his chest and slowly, Bob began turning towards him, kissing him and Neil sighed in relief, especially when Bob rolled on top of him. Neil was already naked, feeling Bob still in his boxers so he pulled them down, feeling his bare skin, warm against his own.

Bob got the slick and prepared him and Neil kissed him, pulling Bob close to him, biting his lip, anticipating his cock, moaning when Bob withdrew his hand back and eventually slid inside him. Neil moaned, cursing softly when Bob bottomed out and he groaned, bringing his hands to Bob’s neck, pulling him close, kissing him.

"It’s just you..just you….I swear it.”

Bob didn’t want to remember what Neil was doing, he hated to think about it in these situations, but when Neil swore to him, promised him he was the only one who got him like this, it made him feel a bit better, even in the slightest bit.

“I know, love…I know. I believe you.”

Neil pressed his cheek to Bob, feeling him moving inside him, his hand holding his back, pulling him closer. Neil had always had rules, standards, limits. He never let a john touch him in such a way and the times it had happened, it only made Neil more cautious, more withdrawn into himself and would make sure that no one ever touched him like that again. When he met Bob, Handsome Bob, they both went into this…whatever it was, knowing what Neil did though Bob hated it. Bob tried his best to make Neil stop, making ends meet, by force if needed, so Neil would stop and Neil didn’t. He wouldn’t until he felt they were comfortable enough. He knew the strain it was causing between them but he still couldn’t stop.

Bob kept going, rocking slowly against his boy…he shared boy…the thought resonated in his mind as he fucked Neil. He listened to him panting, breathing softly, still kissing him when he could, holding onto Bob as much as he could. Bob leaned down, sucking on his lip, gasping when he felt Neil squeezing around him, his legs wrapping around his waist to keep him close. When Bob felt close, he picked up his pace, panting, feeling the tension in his body as his orgasm threatened to pull him under. He began to moved away, Neil struggling to keep him where he was but he couldn’t stop Bob as he pulled out and came on him rather than in him. Neil panted, hating that Bob did that and he looked at him.

“Why did you pull out?”

“I wanted to.”

He leaned back closer to him, finishing Neil off with his hand, still kissing him though Neil felt dissatisfied anyway. 

After they cleaned up, Neil looked at him and said,

“Are you still angry with me?”

Bob sighed, turning to him, kissing him.

“I’ll always be angry with you so long as you keep this shit up.”

Neil frowned and hid his face against Bob’s chest.

“I’ll stop…I will.”

“When?”

Neil got quiet, closing his eyes.

“When we’re stable.”

Bob said nothing else, just pulled him close and rubbed his back, pressing his cheek against Neil’s hair.


	1029. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur is the very elegant waiter, Eames the exotic British bartender at `Dom´s` one of LAs top restaurants. Arthur tries to keep it professional, Eames tries to make his flirting seem without meaning, because if Dom knew the truth, aka them undressing each other in their minds, they are both sure to lose their jobs.

Arthur was a host at Dom’s, an exclusive L.A restaurant. He loved working there, he liked the clientele, the other staff members and though Dom was a bit strict about his staff fraternizing, he was a pretty good boss.

What Arthur really enjoyed was the bartender. Eames was a British, ridiculously good looking and charming as fuck. He and Arthur flirted back and forth when it was slow but for the most part, kept their distance. Neither one wanted to lose their jobs - it paid well and the tips were especially good. Though it was tempting.

Eames wore the designed clothing for the restaurant, black pants and matching waistcoat but now and then, he wore a white oxford underneath or a black one, the sleeves rolled up to his elbow or he wore it properly with a tie to match. He would sometimes comb his hair back or to the side. Other times he didn’t bother, coming in as he just woke up, cowlicks and bed head abound. Sometimes he shaved, other times he didn’t and it drove Arthur crazy. He looked good either way and Arthur was often tempted to reach out and touch him, especially when he did the completely proper look - tie, shirt buttoned up, clean shaven, his hair combed to the side. 

Arthur himself always wore all black, different variations shirts, waistcoats and shoes. Sometimes he wore his glasses and he loved the reaction Eames gave him when he did wear them. 

When it was slow one night, Arthur stood by the bar, talking to Eames while he set up. 

“You look good tonight.”

Arthur had gone a little hipster-ish that night wearing his dress pants, black button down shirt and braces. He had rolled the sleeves up and left the top couple of buttons undone at the top, his glasses on, his hair tousled because he liked to reach up and move it back when he talked to Eames. He smiled as he said,

“You too.”

Eames had gone somewhat casual with a wine colored shirt under his waistcoat, untucked and the collar open. His hair was slicked back and he hadn’t shaved. He watched Eames lean on the bar top as he said,

“You hear that Dom’s on holiday?”

“Yeah I heard. But you know we can’t see each other. We’d get fired.”

“Ah, we got the week to mess around.”

Arthur laughed. It wasn’t the first time Eames had suggested they go out or fool around and even though Arthur was tempted, he wouldn’t give in. 

As the night picked up, Arthur seated guests, sometimes helped out by picking up drinks and when he would, Eames would flirt with him, winking at him, grinning at him and Arthur would sigh to himself, smiling back at him.

They spent the entire week while Dom was away just like that, flirting, teasing, talking but never advancing. One night, when they closed up, Arthur helped Eames clean up the bar and then they walked out together. Eames walked him to his car and when they said good night, Eames kissed him. Arthur allowed it, kissing back, feeling as if all their teasing was coming to a head. Arthur then came back to his senses as he moved back and said,

“We can’t…”

"Yeah we can. We’ll keep it to ourselves. I’m tired of flirting and getting nowhere.”

Arthur sighed, feeling the same way but he didn’t want to risk his job. He didn’t say anything and kept kissing Eames instead. It felt like they were standing right beside his car for hours, just kissing, his arms around Eames’ neck, Eames’ hands on his hips, then on his back as he put his arms around him, pulling him closer. Eventually, Arthur sighed and said,

“We aren’t dating. Alright? We’re just…eating together. And kissing. And eventually fucking. But not dating.”

Eames grinned and nodded.

“Right. Not dating.”


	1030. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Alfie/Arthur, their first time. Virgin!Arthur and a bit nervous!Alfie (because he knows how to fuck not how to make love).

When Alfie courted his boy, he found himself in a strange position. 

He cared for this boy, he wanted to keep him so he didn’t want to scare him. He had never bothered with much when it came to anyone, never bothered to get anyone else but himself off. Now when it came to Arthur, he wanted to please him, he wanted to take care of him and knowing he was a virgin, made him want to actually tread with caution.

He sat on the bed, looking up at Arthur as he undressed him, watching his boy cover up as clothing was removed. He pulled Arthur closer, kissing his stomach, feeling him shiver, hearing little mews escape his mouth. When he got him naked, he watched the color flood into his face, his arms crossed in front of him, his hands trying to cover his erection. 

“Why you hidin?”

“I’m embarrassed….I was never naked in front of anyone…”

He was whispering, his eyes cast away, red high on his cheeks. Alfie pulled him close, getting him on the bed as he got on top of him, covering Arthur’s body with his own. He was still mostly dressed, his pants undone, his shirt open, braces hanging at his sides as Arthur brought his hands up tentatively to touch Alfie. 

“It’s okay…keep going.”

Arthur bit his lip and kept going, though he closed his eyes and kept kissing Alfie. When he broke away for air, Alfie sat up and finished undressing, Arthur watching him. He bit his lip, anticipating seeing Alfie naked, though when Alfie made eye contact with him, he looked away, embarrassed about having been caught, especially when Alfie smirked.

He prepared him slowly, Arthur whining at the discomfort, turning away. Alfie promised him it would get better so he did his best to relax, to adjust, to listen to what Alfie was telling him and when he told him he was going to put his cock inside him, Arthur nodded. 

He thought he would die when Alfie made him hold up to his legs, his hands grasping the back of his knees. Arthur watched and braced himself as best he could but he still sobbed and began to cry out in pain. He made Alfie stop and Alfie did, but he didn’t pull out. He stayed where he was, kissing Arthur, grasping his face.

“Relax for me, boy. You’re too tense.”

“It hurts…you said it would feel good.”

“It will but you have to breathe.”

Arthur tried, his entire body shaking as he let Alfie in a little more. Alfie leaned down, kissing his mouth, holding his jaw with one hand, the other on Arthur’s thigh as he held him open. It took a few minutes, Alfie distracting him as best he could as he eased inside him, nipping at his mouth, a little heartbroken when he saw tears rolling down his boy’s face. He kissed him again, wiping at his face.

“I’m sorry.”

Arthur shook his head, bringing his hands to Alfie’s face, scratching through his beard. 

“You didn’t mean to hurt me…”

“I didn’t.”

Alfie waited then, with patience he didn’t know he had. He swallowed hard, trying to focus on Arthur, listening to his breathing, his shaky sighs until he said,

“Okay….I’m ready…”

“You sure?”

Arthur nodded so Alfie began to move. He rolled his hips steadily against him, hearing Arthur whine a little, his eyes closed as he turned his head to hide against Alfie’s neck. Alfie let him, moving as slow as his patience would tolerate. He grunted gently, listening to Arthur’s sounds of discomfort, turn into ones of pleasure. When he began to moan, Alfie moved a bit deeper, hearing Arthur gasp, his head falling back as he said,

“God…”

Alfie grinned a little, glad to hear sounds of pleasure now and he kissed him again, harder now, bringing Arthur’s arms up around him, making him hold on as he kept moving. He could feel his heart beating frantically, he could feel Arthur wouldn’t last much longer, especially now that it was finally feeling good for him so Alfie reached between them, grasping his boy’s erection, stroking him softly in time with his thrusts and he only needed to do it a few times before Arthur cried out and came with a shudder and a gasp, his arms falling from around Alfie as he panted for air. 

Alfie kept going until he came, Arthur missing it as he tried to breathe and Alfie groaned, his head hanging down as he kissed Arthur’s throat, feeling his pulse quick under his mouth. As he struggled to breathe again, he looked at his boy and smiled a bit, his beard damp from sweat as he said,

“Feel alright?”

Arthur smiled a bit, his eyes closed as he nodded.

“I’m gonna pull out okay?”

Arthur nodded as Alfie pulled out gently, then sat between Arthur’s thighs, lifting his legs apart as he checked his hole. Arthur blushed as he asked in a shaky voice,

“What are you doing?”

“Making sure I didn’t hurt you.”

Arthur bit his lip, feeling Alfie’s fingers at his sensitive skin, his come dribbling out of him. Alfie let his legs go, letting them relax as he laid beside him. 

“You’ll be sore tomorrow.”

Arthur giggled softly.

“Will you take care of me?”

“Maybe. If you’re good.”

Arthur turned to him, throwing his arm over him, feeling Alfie’s arms circle him in return. He smiled and closed his eyes again, relaxing against Alfie, feeling safe and relaxed. Alfie pet him, stroking his hair back, stopping only to pull the sheets over them before resuming. When he felt Arthur fall asleep, Alfie only with his thoughts, he looked down at this young boy who stole his heart and he sighed, knowing he was fucked. He cared for this boy with emotions he didn’t even know he was capable of and now he had him…he would never let him go. God save the man who ever tried to take Arthur away from him.


	1031. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: I love it when characters talk about their day while having slow sex. Just totally enjoying the time with each other. So how about an Arthur/Eames (though any pairing is fine) slow, lazy, talking to each other in bed, sexy times. Bonus points if the sex starts out with one of them asking "Do you want to have sex?" and the other going "Hmm... okay"

They had just moved into their new house.

It was beautiful though in need of a few touch up’s here and there, new paint, a little remodeling in the kitchen, some fixtures needed repairs but over all, it was the house of Arthur’s dreams. 

Once they bought the house, they began the sanding, the stripping, the painting, the fixing of everything that needed fixing before they even brought in any furniture. They thought it best to get it out of the way and slept in sleeping bags for the first few weeks. 

When everything was finally ready, they had the task of moving everything in, arranging everything, bringing everything upstairs and then building what needed building. They still had a ton of unpacking to do as well. The first night they had their actual bed, the frame built, the headboard up, the mattress on top of the box spring, they put the sheets on, then the blanket and their pillows as they got in and laid down, exhausted and tired but so happy. 

“We still have so much to do.” Commented Arthur.

“Yeah…it’s worth it though.”

“It is.”

Arthur smiled.

“I went to get our bedroom set up first. I want to bring in all the furniture and then all our clothes and all our things…while we’re doing all the work in the house, I want to have at least one set room.”

Eames nodded, sliding his hand up and down Arthur’s back, feeling Arthur’s hand on his stomach, his fingers curling up in his shirt. 

“We can bring everything up later. Maybe after dinner if you want.”

It was still early in the day but they were both tired. They had been up since early that morning. 

“Yeah…it’ll be nice. It’ll look beautiful when its all done.”

Eames nodded again, turning to look at Arthur as they began to kiss. They had christened every room in the house already, taking advantage of the emptiness of the house and their sleeping bags in the living room but now they had a bed, their marriage bed which would serve them for many years to come. They decided to start right away as Arthur turned to him, slowly sliding his hands under Eames’ shirt, Eames turning on his side to do the same.

“You want to fool around?” Eames asked him.

Arthur thought for a moment, thinking if he was too tired or not, but he wasn’t and he nodded.

“Yeah….yeah okay.”

They made out, kisses long and deep, taking their time, in no rush to go anywhere as they slowly undressed, humming, smiling at each other as they rolled around their bed. When they were finally undressed, they were still pacing themselves, kissing, sighing against their kisses, hands everywhere touching as if it was the first time. Arthur brought his arm around Eames’ neck, keeping him close as Eames had the lube, coating his fingers, preparing Arthur with practiced ease and incredible patience. Arthur would moan against his lips, moving back to look at Eames, letting him take his time.

Even when they finally got started, they didn’t move too fast. Their days of frantic, rushed sex were behind them - though not forgotten and now they had all the time in the world. Arthur felt Eames’ hand on his hip as he slung his leg over his waist, Eames moving lazily, their moans low and soft against their mouths and when Eames did move a little more, Arthur gasped and groaned, holding onto his husband as his free hand grasped the sheets and blankets, pulling them up and undoing their bed. 

Eames sucked on his bottom lip, watching Arthur, seeing him smile as they kept going and Eames grinned back at him.

When they finished, they were still in no rush to move away from each other, Eames laying on top of him still, both of them hot and sweaty but unwilling to move away. Eames held Arthur’s face, kissing him more and more.

“I missed the bed.”

Arthur laughed and nodded.

“Me too. Kitchen counters, stairs, bathroom sinks, tubs, showers…fun but nothing beats a bed.”

Eames nodded, kissing him more.

“What do think about Chinese food? We can move stuff while we wait.”

Arthur nodded.

“Sounds good. But later.”

Arthur wrapped his arms around him again, pulling him back for more kisses.


	1032. Ricki/Tim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Tim Boyle can be tenacious when it comes to investigative journalism. He's heard about spy recruiters (known as scalp-hunters) and wants to write a piece about their methods. While researching, one name comes up, linked to the story about a mole in the Circus (MI6), Ricki Tarr. Eventually he's able to get into contact with, and secure a meeting with the man who has almost become a myth to Tim.

When Tim got the assignment to write about scalp-hunters, Tim latched onto it and ran with it. 

He needed to know everything and he dug deep, meeting retired spies and finding out declassified information. He read everything he could on the subject and even continued his research online when he found theories and more leads that brought up new information.

He then found something that brought him to the Circus, the infamous MI6 and the mole, Ricki Tarr.  Ricki Tarr had been hiding, keeping low, still working and shifting from one outfit to another, still doing what he did best. 

Tim chased after him, desperate to talk to him and when he was finally able to get a meeting, Tim knew this was going to be the story that would boost his career. 

Ricki was none too pleased about being tracked down, especially by a reporter, but Tim was persistent and he pleaded with Ricki to meet him anywhere at any time. Ricki agreed and they met in Poland three weeks from the time Tim made contact.

Tim was a bit surprised to actually meet Ricki Tarr face to face. He had no idea what the man actually looked like, just off handed descriptions that changed almost as fast as he got them. But when he saw him, he knew he had to be Ricki. It was cold in Warsaw that time of year and Ricki wore a black jacket, fur around the collar and aviator sunglasses. He had on black pants and boots and he smoked a cigarette as he waited at a table at the cafe. Tim himself wore a jean fur lined coat, a flannel shirt underneath, jeans and boots and he carried his messenger bag with him as he approached the table.

“Mr. Ricki Tarr?”

Ricki looked up at him from toying with his phone, a cigarette in his hand as he put it in his mouth and stuck his hand out to him.

“Tim Boyle. Good to meet you.”

“How did you kn-”

“You’re a reporter, your information is easy to track down.”

“Ah.”

“The question is, how did you find me?”

“It wasn’t easy. I found a lot of dead ends. But a lot of begging and greasing palms lead me to the best possibilities to find you.”

Ricki nodded putting his phone away.

“I generally don’t talk to reporters. My work requires a lot of secrecy.”

“I won’t use your name. I won’t even publish everything you say. I just wanted to get an idea of what you actually do.”

The waiter came by and Ricki ordered them coffee.

“Coffee’s good right?”

Tim nodded.

“I won’t ask you too much. I know you won’t be able to answer everything anyway. Just basics.”

So Ricki did - being as broad and vague as he could be and when Tim asked something Ricki couldn’t answer, he would smile and shake his head.

“Now, you know I can’t answer that.”

Ricki removed his sunglasses, settling them on the table as he put his cigarette and Tim swallowed a bit, taken by how handsome Ricki was.

“You look too young to be a scalp hunter.”

“You look too young to be a reporter.”

Tim smiled a bit and Ricki tilted his head a bit, then drunk some of his coffee. Tim asked if the job ever came with problems and Ricki frowned a bit and looked at his cup before answering,

“I got in trouble a while ago with a deal that went terribly wrong. I can’t say what happened but it was troublesome. It’s why I’m far more cautious now.”  
Tim nodded, taking notes since he didn’t believe in recorders and he imagined computers and cell phones would make Ricki uneasy. Tim looked up at him, noticing the way Ricki seemed different mentioning that particular deal.

“I’m sorry. Whatever happened, I know it must have been difficult.”

Ricki nodded and finished his coffee before he changed the subject.

“How long are you in the city for?”

“Just a few days.”

“Things are off the book after this, yes?”

“Yes.”

“Wonderful. Have you gotten what you needed for your story?”

Tim nodded.

"Good. Let’s get a drink.”

“Are you sure? You’re not worried about what I’ll write?”

“You should be worried about whether or not I’ll rob you blind.”

Tim looked nervous as Ricki threw down some money and stood up, waiting for Tim to follow.


	1033. Noel/Cameron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Cameron is used to moving around and not staying in one place so he decides to go to University College London to study medicine (or whatever you choose). He's looking for an apartment share, and ends up meeting a guy called Noel. The two of them strike up a friendship right away and they decide to flat share (as Noel insists on calling it).

When Cameron got the opportunity to go the University of London to study medicine, he took it. 

He packed his things, arranged his paperwork and took off. He was looking forward to the new adventure, to the new change of scenery, to everything that was coming towards him. 

The only thing that was tripping him up a bit, was that he didn’t really have a place of his own. He didn’t want to dorm and he couldn’t afford a very nice flat on his own, so through the university, he got some leads and managed to look for an apartment to share.

He got there two weeks early and left his things in the hotel, his temporary home until he found a place to live. He followed all his leads the first few days, seeing some terrible places, then some that were really far, too far from school for him to take, then some that couldn’t afford at all. 

He also had some missed appointments, some leads that fell through and he had a few days to get to know his way around London. A few days before school started, he met one of his last appointments, a guy named Noel. Noel said he was looking for a roommate, the apartment he was leasing was a friend of a friend’s. When Cameron arrived, Noel was waiting at the door, a dog sitting beside him, a leash in his hand. He pushed himself off the door frame as he said,

“Cameron?”

“Hey you must be Noel.”

They shook hands and Noel lead the way inside, the dog coming with him as Cameron asked,

“Is he yours?”

“Yeah, he’s my pup. Dogs not good with you?”

“No, they are. I like dogs.”

“Good.”

Noel showed Cameron around, two bedrooms, a big living room, kitchen, bathroom and Cameron liked it. He also noted it was close to campus.

“I like it a lot. I’ll take the room if you want.”

“Yeah? Great!”

They shook hands and Cameron had himself a new place.

Noel and his dog, Punk were fun. Noel was a good roommate, tidy but not without his faults - not as if Cameron was any better. They both shared the chores, took turns doing the dishes, taking out the trash, buying groceries. When Cameron was studying, Noel was polite and kept it down. Noel usually took care of Punk, but if he wasn’t around and Cameron was, Cameron wouldn’t mind feeding him or giving him water even taking him out now and then when Cameron needed a break. It was a pretty good living situation.   
Now and then, they would hang out together and watch T.V and Noel would explain whatever they were watching, explaining the slang or the joke - British humor still went over Cameron’s head. So their shared “flat” as Noel always called it, was becoming very homey and wonderful and comfortable and Cameron was still pleased months into it. 

When he was on break from school, Cameron was on the phone with his mom back home and she asked if he was coming back home so they could all go on a cruise together for Christmas. Cameron didn’t really want to so he lied and said he didn’t have that much of a break. When he hung up, Noel looked at him, Punk laying on his lap as he said,

“Lying to your mum?”

Cameron sighed.

“They want to go on a cruise. I’m not…really happy with that. I like Christmas in the traditional sense. How about you? Aren’t you going home?”

Noel shook his head, looking down at Punk.

“He’s my home.”

“Oh…not close with your family?”

“Not really.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

Cameron sat down on the “sofa” with Noel, petting Punk’s back, watching as the dog turned and then went to lay his head down on Cameron’s lap.

“So…what do you want to do for Christmas? We can make dinner or something. I thought London was supposed to be amazing during the holidays.”

“It is. You wanna spend the holiday with me?”

“Sure. Why not?”

Noel smiled.

“It is amazing. We’ll have a nice time.”

“Great! I can’t wait.”

Noel nodded and he felt a little…happy as Cameron smiled back, petting Punk’s head.


	1034. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: CEO Forrest/Evie: THE HONEYMOON! Of course Forrest surprises Evie with a trip and won't tell her where they are going. He doesn't even let her pack (Lucy does it for her because she's in the know). Destination is up to you, but Lucy naturally packs some lovely things like silk stockings and suspenders for them to enjoy!

After Forrest and Evelyn married, the honeymoon came up next. 

Evelyn was excited to go, she had never gone out of the country before and Forrest had planned to surprise her.

“How will I know what to pack if you don’t tell me?”

“I’ll take care of it.”

He smiled at her and truthfully, he did take care of it. He had Lucy pack Evelyn’s bag for her. 

The day they left, Evelyn was bubbling trying to see where they were going but she really had no idea. It wasn’t until they got to the gate that Evelyn saw they were going to Paris.

“We’re going to Paris?!”

Forrest nodded.

“It is the city of romance.”

Evelyn threw her arms around Forrest’s neck and kissed him feeling so happy and excited.

When they arrived in Paris, Evelyn was all over the place. She glanced out the cab window, she took in every sight and she swooned at everything. When they got to their honeymoon suite, Evelyn felt a little blush at the idea of this being their honeymoon - the bed had rose petals on it shaped in a heart, there was champagne chilled near the bed and candles were everywhere but not lit. As their luggage was brought in, Forrest tipped them and then closed the door behind him.

“We can do whatever you want.”

Evelyn smiled and said,

“I want to do everything, but I’m so jet lagged…”

“We can rest. I wouldn’t blame you for being tired.”

They took a nap. It was enough for a few hours so when Evelyn woke up that night, she was excited to go out and see at least some of the city. They did have tomorrow after all. She showered and changed her clothes and as she was getting ready, Forrest went to shower and dress himself.

They went out for dinner and drinks that first night and when they returned to their suite, Evelyn changed into one of the many lingerie sets she had received as gifts from Lucy and Bertha. It was a simple white night gown, long with lace around the top, thin straps and made of silk. She let her hair down and as she left the bathroom, Forrest smiled at her as he took his wife to bed.

The following morning, they went out for breakfast and then took in some sights, walking around, Evelyn feeling as if they were on a date. Forrest held her hand and walked with her, taking in all the sights and stopping to get food where ever Evelyn’s mood struck her. They had lunch by fountains, had elegant dinners and danced afterwards and every night, they made love. Evelyn would sometimes tease her husband, showing Forrest some of the sexy lingerie she wore under her clothes and Forrest would sigh and nudge her for her teasing.

When they went shopping, Forrest was patient, letting Evelyn pick out his clothes, following her as she made a trip through boutiques for herself and always pleased when he sat in the husband chair at lingerie shops and watched his new bride pick out things that she would later wear for him. 

The last morning they were there, Evelyn woke up, lifting her head up from her husband’s chest as she sighed in happiness. Things had changed so drastically since she dated Forrest and now she was married to him, they were on their honeymoon together, she was now Evelyn Bondurant. She lifted her hand up, seeing the beautiful diamond ring Forrest had given her and then she looked at her man, at her husband and smiled feeling her hair fall around her face. She didn’t want to go home, she wanted to stay in bed with Forrest forever and then it dawned on her that, that’s exactly what could happen, no matter where they were. She slowly moved back and reached to the floor to pick up her nightgown as she slipped it over her head and then got out of bed as she called room service and then went to get freshened up before coming back to bed, tying her hair up.

“Forrest…we have to get up.”

“Mmm…”

“We have to get some packing in before we go. We leave today, remember?”

“Yeah…”

Forrest yawned a bit and turned to look at her.

“We still have time to get some lunch before we go. Take in more trip around to see the sights.”

“Yes.”

She leaned closer to him, feeling Forrest wrap his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

“Thank you for this. This trip has been amazing.”

“I’m happy you had a wonderful time. We can take another trip…another vacation.”

Evelyn nodded, still smiling.

“Yeah…but this will always be the best one because its the first one.”

Forrest kissed her again, smoothing her away from her face.


	1035. Ronnie/Tim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by mustardprecum: Okay so Tim flies out to London on an assignment that no one else wants: Covering the Kray twins. Despite the danger of doing so he starts following the twins around, trying to get a good scoop to send back to the boys in the office. While doing so he catches the eye of the younger brother, Ronnie. Oh dear, at that point Tim is ready to admit he might be slightly in over his head.

When Tim was given his latest assignment, he was actually excited about it.  
He had heard of the Kray twins, actually everyone had. And everyone else he worked with was terrified of having the cover the story. Tim took it and got on the next plane to England. 

Finding the Krays was easy enough, they didn’t exactly hide. Tim did his best to blend in and not look as if he was snooping or asking around too much and when he got to their territory, he was able to spot them almost immediately. There was Reggie, quiet, handsome, neatly combed hair and smoking a cigar while his brother, Ronnie walked beside him, wearing glasses, a permanent scowl on his face, his lower jaw jutting out a bit as if he was constantly grinding his teeth. 

Tim was able to follow them down easily, keeping his distance but not finding anything worth writing about. It wasn’t until he managed to pay his way into their club that he was able to really get better insight on them. They were the very life blood of the club, the entire place formal and festive, as if it was New Year’s Eve all the time.

When the twins separated, Tim found it was harder to follow, to keep track of them, to know what they were doing and he couldn’t get close enough without blowing his cover, so he hung around the club, keeping his ear out on the gossip and word of mouth of what the twins were like. 

Weeks of doing this made Tim a fixture in the club and even though he didn’t drink or dance since he needed to keep his strength about him, he was tired and he was only gathering scraps at a time. It wasn’t until he had champagne brought to his table that he knew something was happening  and he wasn’t sure if it was good or bad.

He looked up at the waiter as he said,

“I didn’t order this.”

“It’s compliments of Mr. Ronnie Kray.”

Tim looked around and saw Ronnie Kray sitting at a table, surrounded by his usual crew, smoking a cigar, looking back at Tim to see if he would accept the gift. Tim thanked the waiter and took the flute as he brought it up to Ronnie, tipping his head in gratitude. Ronnie only nodded back. 

Not even half way through the glass, someone else approached his table and Tim looked up again.

“Mr. Ronnie Kray wishes to talk to you.”

Tim knew this was his in. This was his best way to get even the slightest bit of information so he took it, getting up, taking his flute with him as he walked over to Ronnie Kray’s table. 

Talking to Ronnie Kray was difficult. He spoke in a low, gruff voice that sounded almost nasally and when he wasn’t talking, his jaw was out, gritting his teeth. Tim had heard rumors, hearsay about Ronnie’s…interests. It wasn’t a secret, he was interested in boys and girls and Tim thought it was slander thrown about from the Kray’s enemies but now he found out it was very much true. 

“You wanna go back to my place?”

Tim bought himself a few minutes, sipping from his flute as he then smiled a bit, flirting back a bit.

“Why, Mr. Kray. I just met you.”

“So?”

Logic wasn’t applying in this situation. Ronnie Kray went for whatever he desired, it’s how he climbed to the top and turning him down now was a risk, Tim may not get another chance but he wasn’t going to sleep with someone to get a story so he declined. Ronnie was hard to read so when he nodded and turned away, taking a drag of his cigar, he exhaled slowly and said,

“I respect that.”

Tim thought he wouldn’t see him again. But alarmingly enough, the following day, Tim had a knock at his door at the temporary flat he was renting out for the duration of the story he was writing. He got up and went to answer, seeing a delivery man.

“Delivery for Mr. Tim Boyle?”

Tim had not bothered to lie about his name, the Kray story would be what makes him famous but until it was done, he was no one. The delivery man held a large bouquet of roses and Tim accepted them and once he was alone again, he read the card,

’ _Hope to see you again soon. - Ron_ ’

Tim was surprised. Ronnie Kray did not seem to be the wooing type, yet here Tim stood with a gift from the man. 

It escalated. Tim was given gifts and brought to Ronnie’s table when he went to the club to sit and talk with him. When Ronnie really began to pay him interest, Tim knew he was getting in over his head. He was being pulled into Ronnie’s emotions which was dangerous to say the least and whatever he was finding out, he was beginning to get afraid to report back. He imagined he would be found out and disposed of, by Ronnie’s hand no less, when it happened and he knew he had to get out. Especially when Ronnie did bring him back to his flat. Tim knew he couldn’t delay that much more and he looked around as Ronnie closed the door behind them, watching Tim as he walked around his living room, touching the framed photos, the books and he turned to Ron as he said,

“Your place is beautiful.”

“Thanks.”

He took off his glasses, setting them on the end table.

“I finally got you here.”

Tim smiled a little, feeling shy and worried a bit as he laughed softly.

“Yeah…I was…sure you would get over me after some time.”

“I like to get what I want.”

Tim knew that. Over the time he studied the Krays, he learned that Ronnie was the more violent, hostile one, the muscle of the Krays and their empire. He knew he was in trouble, especially when Ronnie gently grasped his face, making him look up and kissing him.


	1036. Noel/Cameron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: What does Noel do? Is he at Uni as well or is he working? If he's working what's his job? I'd also love to see him teaching Cameron etiquette for the Tube (always follow the flow of pedestrians, stand to the right on escalators - left is for those who are walking up them, Mind the Gap between the train and the platform, always giggle when your on the Piccadilly line and it terminates at Cockfosters)

Over the months, Cameron got to know Noel and Punk a lot better. The holidays were passed together, making meals for each other and buying food instead of gifts. Between the both of them, they spoiled Punk more anyway.  
Cameron got to understand that Noel worked and didn’t attend school, Cameron never asked what he did, he felt a job was a job and Noel wasn’t doing anything illegal since he did worry about money and bills and things like that. 

They were friends and they got along great and Noel helped Cameron acclimate to England. He didn’t understand some behavior, some etiquette and Noel noticed when they took the tube one afternoon. Noel dragged Cameron to the side of the escalator and said,

“Stay to the right, love.”

“Oh, sorry.”

Noel nodded and he showed him everything else he needed to know - minding the gap and what it meant, the Piccadilly line being terminated at Cockfosters that made Cameron giggle like a twelve year old and made Noel look at him, a smile on his face.

The train ride itself was quiet and mindful of one’s self, keeping their things close to themselves and to not intrude on someone else’s space. When Cameron and Noel finally got on the tube, it was packed and Noel stood in front of Cameron, holding his arms up overhead to not fall over as Cameron did the same. When the train jolted, the knocked into each other, the crowd forcing them together and Cameron laughed when they pressed up against each other, Noel giving him a grin.

“Hello.”

“Sorry, it’s crowded.”

Noel only laughed and Cameron found it was so comfortable and easy to joke around and tease with Noel like that. Even when they got off the tube and Noel put his arm around Cameron’s shoulders, it still felt easy and comfortable.  
They had lunch - a proper English lunch of fish and chips which Cameron had always wanted to try. When he got his food, he was disappointed that it wasn’t actual newspaper in the basket.

“What’s the matter?”

“I thought it would be real newspaper.”

Noel laughed.

“The ink rubbed off on the food. I don’t think they used real newspaper since…I think the seventies.”

“Oh. Well now I just feel dumb.”

“You’re a yank. You don’t know better.”

Cameron nudged him with his foot under the table and they laughed. 

Noel had already showed him some of the best spots to eat, to drink, to shop and Cameron was grateful since now and then, he sometimes took a wrong turn somewhere and he could find his way back thank to Noel’s landmarks.  
After they ate, they went to get a drink and then afterwards, they took the tube back, Cameron feeling warm, grateful he had bundled up, grateful he had a couple of beers and he felt the crisp air chilling his face, though it was gone by the time they got on the tube. It was a lot emptier on the cart this time, but Noel and Cameron still sat side by side on the cart, Cameron resting his head on Noel’s shoulder. He closed his eyes, still smiling when he heard Noel ask,

“You’re pissed off your arse aren’t you?”

Cameron laughed a little, understanding what he meant.

“No, I’m good. A little tipsy but not pissed off my arse.”

He imitated Noel’s accent and it was awful so they both laughed. The rest of the ride was quiet and Cameron didn’t even notice when Noel had grasped his hand, both of them resting against each other until they got to their stop.

“Hey, we’re here.”

Cameron groaned and then looked down, seeing Noel holding his hand and he didn’t let go as they got to their feet. In fact, he held his hand the entire way back to their apartment and Cameron didn’t mind at all.


	1037. Ricki/Tim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Tim gets over his shock that Ricki knows everything about him as they walk to a bar. Over drinks there, Ricki mentions how he had to get permission from his boss to talk to Tim. He teases Tim about "tossing the little dog (Tim) a bone to keep him quiet."

“It seems a little reporter trying to make himself known.”

Ricki lit his cigarette as he spoke on the phone to Peter - his superior in the circus. He laughed a bit as he said,

“Is he now?”

“Mm. He wants to know one of the best scalp hunters we have.”

“What should I tell him?”

“Well the little paper boy is chasing around his tail trying to find you. Meet him, give him the broad strokes of what you do. Nothing more.”

“Not to question your word, sir, but why talk to a reporter at all?”

“He’ll chase and kick up unwanted attention towards us if we don’t give him something. Toss the little pup a bone.”

Ricki laughed a bit.

Now he was having a drink with the pup, with the paperboy as Peter had called him, having done what he was supposed to. He gave the paperboy something to chew on so he wouldn’t chase around anymore. Ricki thought he was adorable, forward and smart, not at all in the least bit shy.

“So, how long have you been doing this? Off the record, I’m just making conversation.”

Ricki laughed.

“Many years. How about you?”

Tim began to tell him that this was his first big job, that he had been trying to get a good story so he could break into the business but then he stopped himself and laughed a bit.

“But I bet you already know that.”

“I won’t lie to you, I do. I know what I needed to know about you.”

Tim nodded and took a sip of his drink. He seem to be thinking about something and Ricki watched him, curious to know what was going on his mind.

“I’m sure you have superiors…”

“Every form of business does.”

“And they just let you talk to a reporter? I find that a bit odd.”

Ricki chuckled to himself then, combing his fingers through the front of his blonde hair. 

“They told me to throw you a bone.”

“Right, so I’d be quiet.”

“More or less. You’re taking this well.”

“It comes with the territory. Almost anyone with some sense of power hates the media.”

Ricki shrugged and once Tim finished his drink he began to gather his bag as he said,

“Well thank you so much for seeing me, Mr. Tarr. And for the drink.”

“Leaving so soon?”

“Well I know I’m not going to get anything else for my story. And I’m sure you’re busy.”

Ricki wanted to argue that he was, but the truth was, was that he was on a break for the time being. The Circus wasn’t really looking for anyone, he had no jobs lined up so him meeting with Tim was actually a refreshing change of pace. But he nodded.

“Safe trip then.”

Tim looked at him for a moment and nodded before he left the bar, returning to his hotel.

While he wrote up his story, he read through his notes and found himself thinking of Ricki Tarr, knowing that he was probably long gone by now and Tim had a good story on his hands. He glanced down at his notes, then continued writing, his fingers flying over the laptop keys, watching the words appear as he thought them up, pausing now and then to glance at his notes to continue.   
His thoughts were suddenly snapped from his work when he heard a quick series of knocks on the door. He turned and looked at the door to his hotel room and got up from his chair, walking over to it and opening it, seeing no one there. He leaned forward, looking up and down the hallways, seeing no one and he was about to go back in his room and chalk it up to a mistake when he looked down and saw an envelope at his feet. He leaned down and picked it up, looking at, seeing it blank and again, he checked the hallway before going back in.

He opened the envelope when he was back at his desk and looked inside to see a strip of paper. He took it out and looked at it, seeing a phone number and nothing else. He picked up his phone and called the number and it rang once before going to a voicemail. He hung up without leaving a message and he threw the paper away before going back to work. A moment later, his phone rang and he answered.

“Hello?”

“Now you can throw me a bone.”

“Ricki?”

He heard his soft laugh and Tim smiled a bit.

“This number will change now and then but I have your number now. I’ll keep in touch.”

“Okay…”

He hung up afterwards and Tim set his phone down, going back to work though now and then, he would steal glances at his phone.


	1038. Noel/Cameron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Cameron has a late night class (7-11pm) and hates the walk across campus, in the dark, on his own. Noel (and Punk!) starts meeting up with him to walk him home. Noel says it just because he's taking Punk for a walk, but Cameron knows better.

When Cameron had to go back to school after a break, one of his classes ran late. 

While during the early fall days, it didn’t get as dark as it did during the winter and Cameron felt a certain uneasiness and discomfort when he walked back home. It made him paranoid and though he would never admit it, it did scare him to walk home so late. 

He only had a sort of scare when a homeless man seem to pop out of nowhere and asked him for change. Cameron had been spooked so badly he just ran the rest of the way home. He felt stupid afterwards but the worry and fear stayed with him.

He mentioned it in passing when he was hanging out with Noel and Punk and he groaned as he realized he only had one late the next day and that would be it.

“You hate the class?”

“No, the class is fine I just…I don’t like walking home by myself afterwards. It’s really dark.”

“It is kind of far…especially at that time of night.”

“Yeah but…what can I do? It’s too late in the semester to drop it so…I guess I just have to deal with it.”

He shrugged as he said it, leaning back and feeling Punk come over to him, making him laugh.

The following evening, Cameron went to class and afterwards, he braced himself for the walk home, already feeling spooked by the eerie silence that flooded the campus, street lights guiding him home and he reminded himself that it was just a few short blocks. 

He had just gotten off campus and crossed the street when he saw Noel there, Punk as well. He stopped and said,

“Hey…what are you doing here?”

“Being dragged out of my comfy home because this one had to go.”

He looked down at Punk, his short tail wagging happily when he saw Cameron and Cameron smiled a little and said,

“Aw, Punk…had to go so late?”

“He usually does, but today he just wanted to go for a walk.”

He noticed Noel’s bed head, as if he was sleeping and Punk woke him up. Cameron laughed a bit and walked home, forgetting his previous worries.

The following week, Noel and Punk were there again and Cameron smiled. Noel looked more awake than he did the last time, Punk still excited and Cameron was grateful for their company, though he was starting to suspect that Noel was purposely meeting him.

His suspicions proved to be right when the third week, Noel and Punk were there again. Cameron didn’t say anything, he didn’t want to downplay Noel’s efforts, he didn’t want it to be pointed out to him that he was afraid and couldn’t admit that outloud either and even if Noel didn’t want to own up and say, yeah he was there for Cameron, it was still nice of him to do it. That night, he had stopped to get coffee for the both of them and when he met up with Noel, he gave him the cup.

“How’d you know I’d be here?”

“I think Punk is starting to expect the late night walks. So I figured it was a safe bet that he’d make you get up and walk him here again.”

Noel looked at him, then back down at Punk who had on a dog jacket, the London chill unforgiving at night and Noel wouldn’t put his dog through that.

“Yeah, he’s lucky I love him.”

Cameron laughed and they began their walk back home.


	1039. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Oh thief!Eames! You kissed duke!Arthur on the cheek in public! What a scandal! Arthurs father is not convinced Eames is a good choice for a future husband, until Eames brings back the stolen portrait, bloody and bruised (after fighting with another gang, or Yusuf roughening him up), saying he tricked it out of the thief himself. The duke is impressed and allows Arthur to take care of Eames wounds, in attendance of a chaperone of course.

The scandel of it all! The duke’s son being kissed on his cheek right out in front of all the attendees! Just as he had been given permission to court!

The duke was outraged that Eames had dared to be so bold and so soon that his permission was withdrawn almost as quickly as it was given.

Eames was none too pleased about his permission being taken away to court Arthur. Now, nothing more than a grand gesture would get him back in the duke’s good graces - which finally put the painting into play.

“Hit me.”

Yusuf stared at him, his fists balled at his sides.

“I should! You’re going to give the painting back for a marriage!? I should murder you!”

“Yusuf, my friend you are failing to see the entire plan here. I can marry the duke’s son and I’ll have my hands at all the treasure we can run off with!”

“You’ll try to have me believe that you are not completely enamored with the duke’s son.”

“I am, but I am not short sighted either. We can make so much with this painting returned! Now hit me.”

Yusuf sighed and pulled his fist back as he punched his friend in the face.   
Eames’ plan was to return the painting to the duke, telling him that he found out who stole the painting and he tricked the leader out of it. Of course he was found out and he battled his way out, keeping the painting safe at his own expense. 

He saw it in the duke’s eyes, impressed, buying into his story, especially since Eames’ eye was nearly swollen shut, his clothing a mess and he held the painting while he spoke.

“Why…you’ve gone through great trouble for this painting.”

“I heard how important it was to you and your family. And since my grand mistake from the other night…I knew that a simple apology would not do.”

The duke had his guards take the painting and Eames tried to smooth his ragged shirt down as he said,

“I am very regretful for my actions, my lord. I hope that my possibility to marry your son is still in my favor.”

Arthur looked at his father, hopeful and Eames just waited until the duke said,

“Very well. You have my permission to continue courting my son. Arthur…”

He gestured his hand out to Eames as Arthur stood up and was allowed to talk to him.

In another room, under chaperon supervision of course, Arthur held a cold, wet towel to Eames’ swollen eye as he said,

“Where you hurt terribly?”

“Just the eye. I was more harassed more than anything else. I was fortunate to escape with my life.”

“You risked yourself for a painting?”

“For you.”

Arthur blushed as Eames continued.

“I realized the error of my ways and knew I couldn’t just beg for an apology. Not after scandalizing your family like that. So my gesture had to be big. I did very much want to continue courting you.”

Arthur smiled, dabbing around his eye before moving back and re-wetting the towel in a bowl of water and then wringing it out and bringing it back to Eames’ eye.

“When can I see you again?”

“Any time you wish, now that you’ve fallen in my father’s good graces again.”

Eames smiled.

“Is the ballet still on the table?”

Arthur nodded.

“Wonderful. I’d still very much like to be your escort.”

“Yes.”

Eames nodded and let Arthur continue tending to his eye.


	1040. Tuck/Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Lets give Tuck some love. Tuck and Tom go out with FDR and Lauren. They are drinking and dancing and soon FDR starts flirting with some girl and Lauren is jealous. Not only because of FDR but mostly because she sees how happy Tuck and Tom are together. And now she knows that choosing FDR was a mistake.

When FDR approached Tuck for a double date, Tuck figured he was up to something. 

FDR never did anything without some kind ulterior motives but nonetheless, Tuck talked to Tom about it and they went.

They went to a lounge with a bar, a dance floor, tables and places to sit. It was crowded and loud, but not loud enough that everyone had to shout at each other. It was a bit awkward for Tuck to see Lauren again - he hadn’t really seen her since she started seeing FDR and now he was there with Tom, but it was quickly over and they all exchanged greetings and handshakes and then they sat down, ordering drinks for the table.

It was fun and Tuck looked at Tom when he laughed, loving his smile, making him smile too. He would put hand on Tom’s feeling Tom hold his hand in return, they would pass each other drinks or napkins and Tom would lean on his shoulder now and then. 

Meanwhile, Lauren struggled to get FDR’s attention for anything. She would tap him for her drink and he would give it to her without looking at her since he was still talking to Tuck, when she wanted to dance, he scoffed and didn’t want to and it was pretty evident that it was not the first time she was putting up with his behavior. At one point, FDR said he was going to the bar to get a different drink and the three of them remained behind at their table. They chatted and caught up a bit and after a while, when FDR failed to return, everyone looked around for him. Tuck saw him first, at the bar where he said he was going but he was clearly flirting with some girl there. Lauren saw it too and she frowned as she looked away, a bit embarrassed as she looked down and shook her head.

“I can’t believe him…”

Tuck wasn’t surprised but Tom felt bad for her.

“Maybe…they’re old friends?”

“FDR doesn’t have old friends.”

Tuck knew that as well and Lauren sighed, looking back up and seeing how Tom was holding onto Tuck’s hand and Tuck had no problem holding onto it too. 

When FDR finally came back, Lauren announced she had a headache and FDR sighed and said,

“Man…alright, I’ll take you home.”

But the way he offered made Lauren feel as if he was being obligated to so she shook her head and said,

“I’ll take a cab, no problem.”

“Alright, I’ll see you later, baby.”

She nodded, standing up and walking past them as FDR continued having his drink. Tom was surprised that he was just going to let his girlfriend leave without at least waiting for a cab with her. But he wasn’t surprised when Tuck stood up and said,

“I’ll be back, I’m going to walk her to a cab.”

Tom nodded as Tuck accompanied her outside and tried hailing a cab for her. She looked upset and frustrated and she sighed when a cab finally came and Tuck opened the door for her.

“Thanks. I’m…I’m really glad you’re happy with Tom. He’s lucky.”

Tuck smiled a bit unable to help it when he thought of Tom.

“I’m the lucky one." 

She smiled at him, weakly and said,

"FDR was great in the beginning but now…”

“Yeah…”

He thought it would be wrong of him to say he knew, because he did know what kind of guy FDR was and he knew that Lauren was only going to be happy for a bit before FDR showed his true colors. It was written on her face that she had made a mistake. 

“I better go. Thanks for getting me a cab.”

Tuck nodded.

“You’re welcome. Safe trip.”

She nodded and got in and Tuck closed the car door and went back inside once the cab left. Once inside again, Tuck took his spot by Tom, seeing FDR was gone again and he took his hand.

“You want to leave?”

Tom nodded.

“Is she okay?”

“Yeah, she’s fine. Come on.”

“What about-”

“He won’t even notice we left.”

Tom didn’t question it, just stood up and followed Tuck out.


	1041. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: E isn't a dancer but works at a ballet studio as a handyman/piano tuner and is sometimes used by the dancers as a stationary partner when they are practicing; A is new to the company and doesn't know about helpful!E, but one night E sees him practicing and offers to help. At first A thinks it's a come on (it kinda is ~ E thinks A is cute), but E explains that he sometimes helps dancers with their practicing. A accepts the help and unexpectedly has fun dancing with/for E.

Eames had worked at the ballet studio for years. He mostly did repairs and tuned the pianos and now and then, he had a student ask for help.

Just by watching, Eames had learned the basics of lifting and arm positions and sometimes, the dancers needed a stationary partner who could also help them with lifts. He never did anything fancy, just carried them across the floor or hoisted them up. It wasn’t very often, just when students were practicing after classes or when they were alone.

When a new student joined the studio, Eames noticed him, seeing how easy and graceful he was, watching him now and then when Eames tuned the piano or when he was walking by the class on his way elsewhere in the studio. He was lovely and Eames sometimes lost track of time watching him.

Most classes were over one afternoon and Eames was about to leave himself when he heard music coming from one of the empty rooms. He thought a few students were practicing and he went to glance in just in case and sure enough, there was one and it was Arthur.

Lovely, graceful, fluid Arthur who jumped and turned with grace and ease. Eames believed he would be an excellent prima ballerina if he kept at it. He leaned against the doorway, watching Arthur practice his foot work, his turns, his arm positioning and when he turned at one point, he saw Eames.

“Oh…hi. Do you need the room?”

Eames shook his head.

“Just watching. I’m impressed.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you need any help?”

“Help? With what?”

“Lifts? Now and then I offer assistance. If you work with a partner, you’ll have to be aware of them too.”

Arthur looked suspicious and he looked away for a moment and Eames laughed a bit.

“I’m not a dancer, I just offer the strength to hold you up.”

“Mostly the female dancers get lifted up.”

Eames knew when to take the hint so he nodded and said,

“Alright then. Sorry to bother you.”

He began to leave when Arthur said,

“No, don’t go. I could use some help with my footwork…”

So Eames came back and Arthur helped him hold his arms out and though Eames knew what to do, he let Arthur help him anyway. He moved across the floor with Arthur, just grasping at his arms, his wrists, following him easily, though not being able to do the same feet placement. He stopped when Arthur did, taking his hands and holding them up as Arthur turned and spun around.   
Somewhere along that practice, it became fun and Arthur laughed when he bumped into Eames, laughed when Eames lifted him up suddenly and placed him down easily. When they finished, Arthur dabbed at his face with his towel as he said,

“Thanks for that. It was fun.”

“Any time.”

“How did you learn all of this and not be a dancer yourself?”

“I just watched everyone else do it. And I’ve helped the other dancers.”

Arthur nodded and began to pick up his things as Eames shut off the music. Once Arthur picked up his things, Eames followed him out, closing up behind him.

“Are you always around after class?”

“Most times.”

Arthur nodded, a pleased look on his face.

“I’ll see you around then.”

Eames nodded.

“Until then.”


	1042. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can you do a sequel with the triplets and its their birthday and Eames gets them a puppy?

When it was the triplet’s birthday, Arthur was grateful they didn’t have to do the big party full of friends yet. The triplets kept to themselves and Joseph didn’t really want to make new friends so when Arthur asked them what they wanted for their birthday, the three of them chimed they wanted to do something with their parents.

So Arthur planned a big day for them, taking them to an amusement park, then to their favorite pizza place for dinner, topped off with a big cake at home.   
The boys had the time of their lives. They all alternated being carried by their fathers and walking, they got to go on every ride of their choice and they weren’t rushed off any ride or told “that’s enough” when they were bouncing in the bounce house and every time they cried “one more time!” they were allowed to go as many times as they wanted. In fact, by the time they got back home, they were exhausted and the cake was their pick me up. 

As they ate and had their juice, Eames looked at his boys and asked,

“Do you guys want your present?”

They all looked up, excited as Eames nodded and went upstairs and returned a moment later. The boys were humming with excitement, asking Arthur what their dad got them. Arthur feigned ignorance as he shrugged and said he didn’t know. 

The explosion of shrieks that followed when Eames returned was loud - Eames had bought them a puppy. He was a tiger striped pitbull pup and when he was set down, the boys ran over to him and the pup ran over to them, running in circles, little tail wagging as the boys knelt down, petting him.

“Is he ours daddy?” Asked Thomas.

Eames nodded.

“All yours. You can name him whatever you want.”

The boys threw names out to each other, trying to decide what to name their pup and when they finally decided and agreed, they went with Joseph’s name - Shere Khan from the Jungle Book. When Arthur asked him why, Joseph answered,

“He looks like a tiger.”

Arthur smiled, petting his head.

“Go outside and play with Shere Khan then.”

The boys cheered as they ran off to the back door, Shere Khan following them in joy as they played outside. Eames smiled as he looked at Arthur, already cleaning up.

“I told you they’d love it.”

“Oh there’s a stretch, little boys who love puppies. I didn’t say you’d be wrong.”

“But you said they wouldn’t take care of him.”

“They’re not going to, you are.”

Eames grinned. Arthur shook his head, smiling as he threw away the remains of the cake on each plate and put them in the sink. Eames went over to help as they both looked out the window, watching their boys run after the pup.

“It was a good gift.”

Eames agreed.


	1043. Chapter 1043

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Don't tell anyone, but Tuck kinda always wanted to be James Bond ('Shut up FDR') and have his own Q (neat gadgets!); He was unbelievably sad ('SHUT UP FDR') to find out that the CIA didn't have a Q-ish person when he joined. After the whole Lauren debacle, the universe apologizes by gifting him with his own Q, more like an A, Weapons(Gadgets) Master Arthur. Tuck is in love! Arthur is so posh and buttoned up, Tuck just wants to muss him up (with his mouth), all the time.

When Tuck started in the C.I.A, he genuinely thought he was going to be a James Bond-esq style spy. 

He wasn’t quite ready for the amount of paperwork and the sad amount of times he would actually get to wear a tuxedo at a party in Prague. He was also extremely disappointed there was no Q for him. He was not James Bond and he didn’t have a Q so it seemed fitting.

He never told anyone his disappointment but it was evident every time he was given a case or a mission that was more army-style than elegant and fancy.   
After the whole Lauren escapade and FDR went away for a little while on holiday, Tuck sat at his desk, trying to do his paperwork (cue further disappointment) when his boss came up to him,

“Tuck, I’m glad you’re here.”

“Ma'am?”

He stood up as she motioned him to follow. Tuck wasn’t sure what was happening and he tried to think if he screwed up somewhere..or if maybe FDR screwed up somewhere and he was supposed to cover for him somehow.

“You’ve done well these past few months, no major infractions, your paperwork outstanding and you’re one of our more active members on the field. So we decided to pair you up with a quartermaster, a master of technology.”

Tuck perked up as he felt his jaw fall open a bit as he said,

“A…quartermaster?”

“Yes, he’ll be useful to you on the field.”

“Does this mean I’ll be out on more missions?”

“That’s exactly what it means.”

Tuck couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His fantasy of becoming James Bond was finally coming to fruition. His boss brought him to a room and there was his quartermaster..and what a quartermaster he was. He was tall and slender, elegant in a well tailored suit, his hair slicked back and when he turned, he was removing his glasses. Tuck felt gobsmacked at the sight of him and he found himself stopping in front of him as he heard the introduction.

“Tuck Hansen, this is your new quartermaster, Arthur.”

“Arthur…”

He let the name purr from his mouth, reaching for his hand as Arthur looked flustered for a moment, surprised if anything. 

As Tuck got use to his new quartermaster, he took every chance to flirt with him, to admire him and even when he was supposed to be listening, he found himself just admiring Arthur and his finery. He often wore tailored suits and if he didn’t, he had on elegant dress pants. waistcoats, oxfords, ties, braces, his hair often combed back and he wore glasses to look at his screen. He was prim and proper and he knew the fullest extent of what he was talking about. Tuck never thought he’d find himself turned on by computer jargon. 

When Tuck did go out on the field, he had Arthur in his ear, telling him where to go, what to say and he had access to everything because it was all under Arthur’s control. He was the best partner - even better than FDR because even from millions of miles away, Arthur had his back, he had eyes everywhere and he always warned Tuck of an oncoming enemy. 

FDR eventually came back and he was disappointed to find out that his partner was pretty gone and on his own. He was also insanely jealous that Tuck had a quartermaster and he didn’t. 

“How did you get a quartermaster?”

“Luck.”

“What’s it like?”

Tuck smiled a bit.

“It’s…great.”

Tuck then got off the elevator at his floor, saying nothing else to FDR who still to go up a few more floors. Tuck went straight to Arthur’s room, where all his things were, where his large master computer was and where all his little things where. Tuck had touched them, looked at them and wanted to know everything he could about Arthur. To add to  his collection of mugs, pens and these tiny little collectible toys modeled after famous pop culture characters, Tuck sometimes got him a new mug from where ever he had been in the world, or he got him rare and unique chocolate because Arthur had a bit of a sweet tooth. He saw Arthur working at his screen, glasses on, tailored grey dress pants hugging every curve of his ass and thighs, a white oxford on, his sleeves rolled up and a cherry red colored tie. He turned to Tuck and said,

“Welcome back. Mission end well I’ll assume.”

Tuck nodded as he said,

"Yes, of course. I brought you back something.”

Arthur looked at him as Tuck produced a chocolate bar from Switzerland. Arthur smiled as he accepted it.

“Thank you.”

Tuck felt swoon.

“You’re more than welcome.”


	1044. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I saw this funny video where a boy and his father were looking TV and there started to play a video where hamsters were mating. The boy asked his father to do that with his mother so he could get a sibling. So would you write this where Edward and Eames are watching a TV and Arthur is taking care at little Rose, when this video start to play in the TV and Edward ask Eames to do the same with Arthur so he would get a little brother too. + Eames's stuck dumb face and Arthur blushing.

It was a peaceful family day. 

Arthur was taking care of Rose, feeding her, her bottle while he sat on the couch, Eames beside him with Edward laying down between them, his little head on Eames’ lap.

They were watching a nature documentary - their eldest child going through an ‘all animals are awesome and I want to know everything about them’ stage, so there would be days where Edward planted himself in front of the T.V and watch hours and hours of documentaries and then at dinner time, regal his family with all the knowledge he acquired about sharks, prairie dogs, gorillas, tigers and leopard seals. Arthur didn’t mind - he was sick to death of Toy Story and it was educational. Eames found it almost as interesting as his son. Plus, it helped Rose go to sleep, so at times, they would all sit and watch. 

That afternoon’s documentary was about household animals; dogs, cats, birds, goldfish, hamsters and of course, Edward watched and learned all about pets. When the hour on hamsters came on, Arthur was patting Rose’s back, making sure she burped, her pudgy cheek on the towel over Arthur’s shoulder. Eames wasn’t as interested in hamsters so he was going through his phone, waiting for Arthur to pass him Rose so he could put her to bed when Edward said,

“Dad?”

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“Could you that with daddy so I can have a brother?”

Eames didn’t know what he meant until he looked up at the screen and saw two hamsters mating. Arthur felt his jaw drop as he looked at his husband and Eames, looking back at him, then at Edward.

“Dad? Can you? I like Rose and all but I want a brother.”

Arthur actually felt blush as he turned away and Eames cleared his throat, unsure how to answer that. Finally, he said,

“Uh, you know what, how about we go get some ice cream?”

“Yeah ice cream!”

Eames thanked the stars for children’s short attention span as he got up, Edward following as he went to get his shoes and Eames looked back at Arthur, Arthur shaking his head.

“You want anything?”

“No, I’m alright.”

“Can you believe that?”

Arthur started to laugh now, looking at Rose when he heard her burp.

“No more documentaries for him.”

Eames agreed and once Edward was ready, Eames took his eldest out for ice cream, praying he would forget about his previous question.


	1045. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Eames really wants Arthur to call him 'daddy' in bed, but he is afraid Arthur will think its weird and stupid. He finally asks Arthur to do it and it turns out that Arthur really wants to be a good boy for his daddy. Yes, its a shameless daddy!kink prompt :D

Eames never in his life would have considered himself to have serious kinks. Sure he had things he liked, but he thought himself, pretty average.

Not to say he wouldn’t try anything at least once, but he was secure in what he liked and what he wanted so he didn’t incorporate many new things into his sexual routine. However, when he started dating Arthur, new things started sneaking into their routine - new positions, new places, new techniques. It was all fun and interesting. 

That’s when Eames realized he kind of wanted something else from Arthur. He wanted Arthur to call him daddy. He thought it was such a filthy thing, it was almost outrageous even but the thought first occurred to him when he and Arthur was getting it on one afternoon, role playing in fact, Arthur being the good student, Eames being the devious professor getting his student to give him a little something extra so he could pass his class. They ended up on the floor, mostly undressed, Eames still in his (now ruined) chinos and Arthur still in his button down though it was mostly open. He also had his glasses on and a bit of color in his face and Eames thought he looked so young…

After that, the thought stuck. 

He was afraid to outright tell Arthur. He thought it would make Arthur think less of him, make him think he was a deviant of some kind. It was weird…at least to him and he didn’t bring it up at first, though he thought of it often.

Arthur was by no means weak or vulnerable. But he loved to play it in bed. He loved the idea of Eames dominating him, their size differences a big turn on for him and Eames played into it any time Arthur wanted. It’s why Eames thought the whole daddy thing worked in perfectly but he didn’t have the courage to say it. 

After months of thinking it over, in the heat of the moment as they made out, undressing, rolling around in their bed, Eames asked him,

“If I asked you to do something dirty for me, would you?”

Arthur grinned, lifting his hips to finish getting his underwear off as he then parted his legs so Eames would be between them.

“How dirty? I’m not gonna fuck anyone else for your viewing pleasure.”

“No, God no, not that.”

“Then?”

“Would you….would call me something?”

Arthur sat up, bringing his hand to Eames’ cock, stroking him, kissing his chest as he looked up at him.

“Ooo…I like where this is going. Yeah, what do you want me to call you?”

Eames hesitated, then moaned as he felt Arthur’s hand stroking him and while his guard was down, he said it.

“Would you call me daddy?”

Arthur grinned, Eames could feel it, his hand never stopping.

“Fuck, yes I’ll call you daddy. I’ll gladly be your good boy.”

Eames was shocked at how much that turned him on, his entire body shivering.

When Arthur got on top of him, riding him, bringing his hands up to his hair to pull it back, he moaned, feeling Eames’ hands on his hips as he said,

“Mmm…yes daddy…you feel so good inside me…”

Eames groaned, throwing his head back, fighting the feeling of coming so soon. He was blown away at how much the very word aroused him, how it got him going and when he came, it was probably the best orgasm he had ever had.

Arthur lay beside him, panting, goosebumps still running over his body as he said softly in whispered awe,

“Fuck…that was amazing…”

Eames nodded, still struggling to breathe, his entire body tingling still.

“I’m upset I didn’t ask you for that sooner…”

“Me too.”

Eames laughed lightly.

“Is there anything else you want me to do? God, please tell me you want me to do something else.”

Eames kept laughing.

“I can’t think of anything yet…but I swear when it comes to me, I’ll be sure to let you know.”


	1046. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Bane/Blake: Bane has got John pregnant and given that Bane is a terrorist warlord, John has no idea what to tell him and expects him to be furious but Bane reacts much differently.

When John found out he was pregnant, he felt a cold chill run through him.

Normally, with anyone else in a healthy relationship, a pregnancy was a good thing. The one carrying the child would tell their significant other and there would be cause for celebration. But despite the fact that he was in a sort of healthy relationship, John wasn’t involved with just anyone.

He was involved with the warlord terrorist Bane - the beast that roamed Gotham in search of a kill. He had nearly brought Gotham down to its knees and he had broken the bat. Now, he was still loose and somehow, John got tangled up with the man behind the mask. He had fallen in love with him and now he was carrying his child.

John felt sick and he was sure it was the worry and not anything else, as he wondered how he was going to tell Bane. For a moment, John thought he should rid himself of it and never tell Bane, but that thought left as quickly as it came. It wouldn’t be fair for Bane to not know. They had built a relationship on trust and it would be wrong of John to take that away or stain it with such a lie.   
But he didn’t know if he could carry this child all the way, give birth, have Bane’s child. It would have more darkness looming over it, waiting to swallow it up because no matter how much John would protest and say he would show that child right from wrong, good from evil, the shadows would take him, because they took John too. 

He wrestled with the knowledge for days and when he did get a chance to see Bane, he felt that Bane would touch him and instantly know. But after they kissed, Bane having removed his mask, he didn’t know. They settled down to eat and John was nervous, he trembled as he sat beside Bane and he was worried the entire time. He knew Bane would be furious and he would probably have to get rid of the child anyway so John didn’t form any attachments. 

“My love, you seem distant tonight. What’s on your mind?”

John fought with his words, struggled to form the right way to tell Bane but instead his brain decided to blubber it out.

“I’m pregnant.”

John was too afraid to look at him and he felt sick again as he crossed his arms.

“I just…I don’t know how…well I do know how, but I didn’t mean for it to happen.”

He didn’t look up again until he felt Bane’s hand on his shoulder. He looked up then, seeing Bane looking at him with warmth in his eyes.

“It’s fine.”

John was still, unsure of what he heard.

“It’s fine?”

Bane nodded.

“It happened. We can deal with it. If you want to I mean.”

“I haven’t…even thought…I thought you would be angry.”

“I would like an heir. Nothing in my business would ever set aside time for me to have it properly so when it happens, it happens.”

John didn’t know what to do and it wasn’t the reaction he was expecting. It took him a moment to digest everything and then he sighed and said,

“So…we’re having this baby?”

“If that’s what you want.”

John felt a flood of emotion overcome him as he sat up a bit, putting his arms around Bane’ feeling Bane hold him in return.

“Yes…yes it’s what I want.”

“Then we’ll have this child.”

John’s heart thumped against his chest as he sighed deeply with relief.


	1047. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Edward isn't really bonding with Rose as much as A & E hope, but when Rose says 'Edward' as her first word, that changes.

Over the months as Briar Rose grew up, Arthur and Eames began to notice that Edward wasn’t really bonding with his sister. 

They noticed he was almost cold to her, ignoring her when she sat by him, desperate to get his parent’s attention when they were too focused on her, pouting when he was asked to share or take a picture or play with Briar Rose.  
Eames took his eldest out one afternoon to play in the park. It was a thing he did, to make him feel special, to give him that one on one time that was theirs and theirs alone. Arthur did it at bedtime, giving him his bath, singing to him, telling him how he would always be his sweet boy as he dried him off and then put his pajama on, tucking him into bed and reading to him before Eames came in to say good night. 

Edward loved their alone time, he got his father all to himself, just like it use to be. During that outing, Eames held Edward up so he could swing across the monkey bars and once he reached the other side and landed on the platform, Eames pulled himself up and sat beside him as he said,

“Can I talk to you, kiddo?”

“Yeah daddy?”

“Do you like your little sister?”

He shrugged a bit and looked down at his already dirty hands as he said,

“She’s boring. She just cries and sits there.”

“Well, she’s not going to stay a baby forever.”

He shrugged again.

“She always pulls at me and pulls my hair. It hurts.”

“She doesn’t mean to. She’s still little.”

“I don’t like it.”

“You know, if she was a boy, she’d do the same thing.”

Edward didn’t look as if he believed it. Eames decided not to push his son too much. However the relationship with his sister ended up, would be up to them. He got off the platform and let Edward play more, then he pushed him on the swings and let him run around until he exhausted himself. Then Eames carried him back home and let Arthur take over as Eames spent time with Briar Rose.  
Some time later, as Edward colored on the floor, Briar Rose sat on Eames’ lap while Arthur colored with his son, Woody sniffing around them, laying on his belly like Edward. As Eames held Briar Rose, he felt her fuss and want to move so he turned her around so she could face everyone, her little hands reaching out, wanting to join in as she cooed and made gurgling happy noises. Then, out of nowhere, she said,

“Ewar!”

Arthur looked up as Eames looked at his daughter and smiled a little as Arthur got up and helped Edward up as they went over to her.

“Briar Rose…did you say Edward?” Asked Eames.

The little girl gurgled again and said it again,

“Ewar!”

Arthur laughed a little as he looked at his son and said,

“She said your name! Her first word is your name!”

Edward looked pleased as he held his litte sister’s hand and said,

“Hi…you can talk now?”

“Ewar, Ewar, Ewar!”

“Daddy, she said my name!” The little boy looked proud and pleased and excited as he looked at Arthur, then Eames.

Eames nodded, a smile on his face as Briar Rose continued saying her brother’s name as best she could.

After that, Arthur and Eames no longer worried about their son bonding with their daughter. They would nap together and Edward began doing his best to teach her other words, like Woody’s name and saying ‘daddy’. They watched movies together because Edward was now in charge of teaching his sister to speak.


	1048. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: firefighter!Eames is hurt. Arthur and Poe take care of him.

Eames being a firefighter always came with worries and fears. Arthur understood that when he and Eames started dating. He never really thought too hard on it, Eames had been a firefighter longer than he had known Arthur, so Arthur didn’t want to think too much on all the dangers that his job meant.   
That is until one night, he and Poe were sleeping and his cell phone rang. He picked his head up, groggy and tired and he picked up his phone, seeing an unknown number but it was one in the morning so he answered, just in case.

“Hello?”

Poe’s tags jingled as he picked his head up when he heard Arthur talk.

“Yes, hello is this Arthur?”

“Yes?”

“Hi, we’re calling from County Medical, it seems your…spouse, William Eames was hurt today on the job.”

Arthur sat up, his heart racing.

“What? Is he okay? What happened?”

“He’s fine, he just has some injuries and he needs someone to pick him up.”

“I’m on my way.”

Arthur got out of bed, throwing on some clothes as he pet Poe and left for the hospital.

He saw Eames sitting up on the hospital, his leg wrapped in a cast but he was awake and looked other wise fine. When Arthur got closer, he saw he still had some soot and ashes on his arms and his face but he looked fine and healthy - except the leg. Arthur threw his arms around him as he said,

“I was scared to death!”

“Sorry, love.”

“What happened?”

Arthur sat beside him on his bed as he took Eames’ hand, seeing his eyes were red, probably from the smoke. 

“There was a house fire on the other side of town and we were called in. When the family was cleared, I went back in to do one more check and on my way downstairs, the entire case collapsed and I went with it. I was lucky there was another guy downstairs, he pulled me out of the mess but I broke my leg in the fall. So I’m out of service for a bit.”

Arthur sighed and then grabbed a tissue from the table beside him and began to wipe off the soot from Eames’ face.

“I’m glad you’re alright otherwise.”

“Yeah…got some bruises too but that’s it.”

“You’re staying with me and Poe.”

Eames laughed a bit and said,

“You sure?”

“Yes. You need someone to take care of you.”

Eames smiled.

“Thank you.”

When Eames was discharged from the hospital, Arthur took him back to his place, Poe excited to see him. 

“Hey pup. I’m happy to see you too.”

He balanced on crutches, Arthur warily standing behind him as he held his arms out, just in case.

“Poe, let Eames in.”

Poe barked and let Eames in as Arthur guided him to the bedroom.

“Hey, why was I listed as your spouse?”

Eames laughed as he settled down, Arthur putting some pillows under his cast.  

“The company knows we’re not married but on paperwork should something happen to me like it did today, they only allow spouses or family to be called. So I listed you as my spouse.”

“Oh.”

Arthur couldn’t help but feel a little blush as he got Eames comfortable. Once he was done, he sighed and said,

“Do you need anything else?”

“No, I’m exhausted. I just want to sleep.”

Arthur agreed and after Poe got in his bed, Arthur climbed in beside Eames and shut off the lights, going to sleep.

Arthur took a little time off work to help Eames get around and get use to being without both legs. He helped him shower and brought him food and helped him get dressed and Poe kept him company when Arthur was busy. Eames was grateful for it, not knowing what he’d do if he was on his own. He told Arthur often how happy he was, how he appreciated all his efforts.

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“I want to. You’re the best. I keep thinking about how hard this would have been if I was on my own.”

Arthur smiled, helping Eames lift his leg up so he could put some pillows under it. When Arthur was done, Eames took his hand and said,

“I love you. I know we’ve only been together a couple of months but I do…I love you.”

Arthur blushed again as he sat down beside Eames and said,

“I love you too.”

Eames pushed himself up onto his elbows before he pulled Arthur closer to him and kissed him, Arthur kissing back as Poe just watched, curious, his head tilting slightly. 


	1049. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: OMG I finally came up with a sequel idea to Forrest/Evelyn + drama Maggie - With the town becoming more and more unaccepting and hostile towards Evelyn (no thanks to Maggie and her gossip) the sheriff arrests her on some sort of perversion charge.

Evelyn couldn’t be alone in town anymore. She couldn’t run errands, she couldn’t go visit Forrest when he was at the station, she was a prisoner in her home. Forrest often too her when she had to pick up groceries, to run errands - it was the only time she was safe and without ridicule. 

Not to say that when Forrest wasn’t looking, people would hiss slurs under their breath, glare at her and she often looked away, embarrassed, afraid. She would cling to Forrest’s arm and hurry along. 

It didn’t get any better over the months. With Maggie at the helm of the vicious cycle of gossip, the town only seem to hum with rumors and vile words for Evelyn. Whatever anyone said about Forrest fell through the cracks, no one would dare to say anything to him or even around him, afraid he respond but Evelyn was fair game. Maggie’s reach seem to be everywhere, even as Forrest made deliveries to local bars and speakeasies, he would hear the gossip and slander, nearly everyone howling in laughter at Evelyn’s expense. Forrest couldn’t stand it and after a while, it got to him and he punched out the first person he heard, knuckle dusters on and the drunken buffoon with a mouthful of broken teeth on the floor. 

It quieted down around Forrest, but he still knew and he hated what they said.  
One afternoon, he took Evelyn into town to buy somethings and as he loaded the goods into the car, he looked up to see the law coming towards him. He continued loading his car, not having anything on him since he was with Evelyn and he was ready to face them when he heard,

“You’re what they call Evelyn?”

Forrest stepped to the side, looking over to see the police at Evelyn’s side of the car.

“Y-yes…what’s the problem?”

“You’re under arrest.”

Evelyn barely got out a gasp before she was literally yanked out of the car, the three officers grabbing her by her wrists, holding her in place as Forrest went up to them, demanding to know what was happening.

“What are you doin?”

“You mind your business Bondurant, for once it’s got nothin to do with you.”

“Why are you arresting her?”

“On grounds of bein a pervert.”

“She’s not-”

“She? She’s not a she, she’s an it! A freak and we got laws to protect the good folk of this town!”

“You got no proof, just say-so.”

“Oh? We can prove it right here, right now.”

Forrest didn’t want that kind of humiliation on Evelyn who already looked like she was going to fall to pieces. He felt his jaw tense as the police took her away, Forrest unable to do anything else for the time being.   
Instead, he went home and opened a secret compartment where he stashed the money he made from bootlegging. Howard leaned against his door frame, holding a mason jar as he asked,

“What you up to?”

“Evelyn.”

“She needs money?”

Forrest sighed, setting the banded money stack to the side as he closed the compartment. He grabbed it as he stood up and looked at his brother. Howard was nearly drunk, but not there yet.

“She got arrested.”

Howard nodded, taking another drink.

“Gonna bail her out?”

“I have to.”

“I’ll come with ya.”

“You sure?”

He still remembered the conversation he had with his brothers before. Howard nodded.

“Yeah. Jack’s an idiot. Don’t pay him no mind. I’ll go with you.”

Forrest nodded and they both left. 

At the station, Evelyn sat in the cell, her arms crossed in front of her as she trembled, afraid of what was going to happen to her. When she heard a noise, she looked up, terrified only to see Forrest and Howard. Forrest didn’t argue with anyone. There was a back and forth, Howard glaring menacingly at the cop that Forrest talked to and when Evelyn stood up, the cop was tucking something away in his pocket as he approached Evelyn’s cell.

“Alright, you’re out.”

Evelyn didn’t want to question it and when she was let out, she ran to Forrest, feeling him put his arms around her.

“Don’t come ‘round my town no more, freak. I doubt your man has the means to keep comin down here to bail you out.”

Evelyn tried not to listen as she hid her face against Forrest’s shoulder. Soon, they were leaving, getting back in the jalopy as Forrest and Howard took her home.


	1050. Ronnie/Tim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: your recent one with Ronnie Kray and Tim Boyle had me feelin some type of way. I have been so unbelievably hyped for legend and I would love to see more of Ronnie spoiling his lover. But honestly I just wanted to let you know ((you should know)) that you are bloody brilliant :)

Tim didn’t sleep with Ronnie that night.

He was too nervous, too afraid and he told Ronnie he couldn’t stay and Ronnie, surprisingly enough, understood. He even took him home by the services of his car. 

Ronnie was smitten and Tim quickly learned what that meant. There were flowers and gifts and chocolates and crates of expensive champagne, clothing and even jewelry. Tim didn’t know what to do when his rented flat became overwhelming full of things and vases of flowers. 

When he saw Ronnie again, there were long moments of them sitting in Ronnie’s car just kissing. Ronnie was forward and without playing games which didn’t make him subtle at all. He grasped at Tim’s face and kissed him, hardly coming up for air until Tim moved back, flushed, panting softly as he laughed softly and said,

“Don’t you need to breathe?”

Ronnie gave him a slight grin.

At the club, Tim sat with him, watching Ronnie interact with his brother, with his fellow members of The Firm, with other club patrons but he always found time to dote on Tim who sat quietly beside him. 

While Ronnie’s brother Reggie was involved with a woman named Frances, Ronnie considered himself involved with Tim. He behaved as such and it made Tim nervous. He was still writing a story on him, he had not told Ronnie his real job, his real intent, his real reason for even being in England. He was afraid of how intense Ronnie was, how he didn’t bullshit with his feelings or his thoughts.   
They had dinner together one night and Ronnie said to him, clearly out of nowhere,

“I’d like you to stay the night with me.”

Tim hesitated, looking down at his plate as he pushed his food around.

“Why?”

“I like you.”

Tim felt panic and his heart beat rapidly as he looked back up at Ronnie and said,

“I like you too.”

“Great. So you’ll stay the night.”

“I don’t know…I’m nervous. I never did anything like this before…”

“What’s to be nervous about? I’m not gonna hurt ya.”

Tim found it a little ironic that those words came out of his mouth. He didn’t think he could keep dodging him and avoiding the situation, but as much as Tim wanted to - if he was anyone else but a reporter, he couldn’t. All this would eventually rise to the surface and he didn’t want Ronnie to think he was using him. It would cost him everything, even his life. 

Tim said nothing else and they finished dinner. After coffee, they stepped outside and Ronnie lit a cigar, letting Tim into his car before he followed. Tim twisted his fingers around, his mind racing as his heart beat against his chest. When the car stopped, Tim looked up and saw they were at his building.

“I thought-”

“You don’t want to. You’re nervous still.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sure this is frustrating. You could have anyone.”

“But I want you. I’m not a patient man, but I get the feeling you’re worth waitin out.”

Tim laughed a little nervously and leaned over, initiating the kiss with Ronnie for once. His lips were always soft and though Ronnie was usually tense and on edge when he was with Tim, he was calmer, more relaxed, his teeth no longer gnashing together. His breath tasted of the cigar he smoked, of the wine he drank, but his lips were soft and he was a very good kisser. When Tim moved back, he smiled a bit.

“I’ll be ready soon. You’re good to wait for me.”

Ronnie nodded and Tim got out of the car, going to his building. He noticed that once he was inside, then and only then, did Ronnie’s car drive away.


	1051. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: CEO!Bane/kitten!Blake Bane's favourite way to spend an evening after bad day at work? Having his (naked) purring kitten on his lap. It always makes him better.

After Bane began seeing John, he found his kitten was the best way to unwind after a long day.

He would get home and more often than not, he would find John on the couch. He would be lounging there, watching T.V, his tail swaying back and forth - sometimes that was all of John that he could see.

Depending on the weather, John sometimes would be wearing sweatpants and a fitted, short t-shirt, other times, he would be in shorts and nothing else. Either way, he was enticing and Bane would walk up behind the couch and reach down, petting his kitten, John lifting his head to Bane’s hand and as it traveled down, John’s body followed. His shoulders lifted up, the curve of his spine allowing his back to rise and fall as Bane’s hand move and when he reached his ass, John lifted that up too, his tail still moving slowly as a pleased, low rumble left John’s throat, his purr vibrating through Bane’s hand. 

John would sit up onto his knees and easily sprung up and jumped into Bane’s arms, kissing him hello, glad he was home. 

“I had a long day.”

John eased himself down, helping Bane out of his jacket and tie while Bane slid out of his shoes. When Bane was comfortable, John helped him sit down and then undressed himself before crawling onto Bane’s lap. 

He let Bane pet him, stroking his hair, his shoulders, his back and John put his arms around his neck, leaning his head towards him, resting on him as he purred softly, feeling Bane pet him as his tail moved back and forth, thumping against Bane’s thigh or the couch. 

Bane sighed softly, leaning back, feeling John purr and cuddle him. It never failed, petting his kitten until he relaxed and felt calm. He closed his eyes, petting John until he felt like himself again. John would sit up and look at him and smile, kissing him more as he asked,

“Better?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

“Always happy to help.”


	1052. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: thief!E and duke!A at the ballet? E has to borrow some money for a ticket and clothes from Asian boss Saito and fails to get rid of chaperone Robert, a beautiful and gifted man who just hadn´t any luck yet in finding a proper suitor, resulting in him being bitter about love. Ballet is much more boring than E suspected and when he bends over to pick up a dropped program he uses the chance flightily kissing As... ankle! -Anne

Because Eames needed money he didn’t have to woo a duke’s son, he had to go through other connections.

His main connection being Saito, a shady underground figure that Eames had done a few jobs for himself. He explained his situation to him, though he left out the part that Arthur was a duke’s son. Saito expected compensation and Eames promised he would pay him back as soon as he was married.

So with borrowed clothes and a gracious loan, Eames took Arthur to the ballet. They were chaperoned of course and Eames behaved himself, offering his hand to Arthur when he brought him to the awaiting carriage, then offering his arm to him as they walked inside the opera house. Arthur was quiet and shy, blushing as Eames placed his hand over Arthur’s on his arm, minding his chaperon so as to not cause further scandal, smiling warmly at him any time. He couldn’t believe how much he adored this boy, how much he was willing to do for him. He had a feeling Arthur felt the same way, he just couldn’t say it.  
They walked to their box high above the theater where they had an excellent view of the stage. The orchestra was tuning up, the lights dimming as the velvet curtains were pulled back and the dancers took the stage. Arthur was immediately enraptured, holding his opera glasses up to see even better. Eames did his best to stay focused but he was bored almost instantly and he stifled yawns and hid them behind his program when he couldn’t hold them back. 

Arthur’s chaperon sat behind them, watching the opera himself as Eames glanced around, trying to remain sitting up. When Arthur looked at him or leaned over to comment on the show, Eames acted alert and smiled back, commenting as well just to see Arthur smiling in return. 

To stave off boredom, Eames finally decided to cause a little mischief. He purposely dropped his program and glanced behind him to make sure the chaperon wasn’t paying attention as Eames leaned down, grabbing the program and at the same time, taking the opportunity to lift up the end of Arthur’s robe where underneath he had on tights and his shoes and he pressed a gentle kiss to the spot above his ankle, hearing a sharp intake of breath from Arthur. He sat back up, seeing Arthur looking at him, the color high in his cheeks as Eames just grinned. 

For the rest of the show, Arthur had moved his hand off the arm rest and let Eames hold his hand. When the curtain closed and the applause filled the opera house, they separated then and stood up and Eames was once again on his best behavior. He was relief the chaperon suspected nothing. 

The ride home was quiet, Arthur’s face a tinted pink and he couldn’t meet Eames’ eyes the entire trip home. When they arrived back at Arthur’s manor, Eames walked him and the chaperon to the door. There, under the chaperon’s watchful eye, Eames smiled and bowed as he took Arthur’s hand and kissed the top of it.

“Thank you for the pleasure of your company tonight.”

“The pleasure was mine.”

Eames smiled and then said good night to the chaperon.


	1053. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Sequel to the last forrest/evelyn prompt. Evie feels so bad about everything so she stops dressing like a female, cuts her hair and basically looks like Arthur, she expects Forrest to break up with her but instead he surprises her by telling her he loves her no matter how she dresses.

Evelyn had never liked what she saw in the mirror. She hated it when she was younger, seeing her short hair and boy clothing. She hated her name, she hated how she looked and when she was old enough to strike out on her own, she let her hair grow, she bought girl’s things and finally became Evelyn, who she always felt like inside. 

But now, there was nothing she could do. Forrest was risking everything for her and she was being stubborn, she was getting tormented again and while she thought she could take it, she could never take it at the volume it was being thrown at her. She again hated what she saw in the mirror. 

She decided that if it was just her, her on her own as it use to be, she would just leave and start again and as much as she would miss Forrest, it would be better for the both of them if Evelyn was gone. But she was with Forrest now…and she couldn’t run away. So she would make Evelyn leave instead. 

In her bedroom, she stood in front of her mirror and lifted up a lock of hair, hesitating as she held the scissors in her other hand. She trembled, unsure if she could do it but she took a deep breath and made the first cut. She let the hair fall to the floor and she kept cutting, cutting of large chunks, then going back to shape it, trim it better. She then pulled off the long floral dress she wore and threw it aside, seeing her male self for the first time in years. She felt foreign and weird seeing herself so she looked away, going to the dresser and going through a few of the things towards the bottom, finally finding old clothes she had tried to bury away, trying to forget and ignore what she really was.   
When Forrest came by to see Evelyn, he expected to see his lady, but instead, when he went inside, he saw a boy sitting on one of the chairs in Evelyn’s living room. At first, he was paranoid, his hand instantly dipping into his cardigan pocket to get his knuckle dusters but when he looked up, he saw it was Evelyn. He withdrew his hand as he closed the door behind him and said,

“Evie?”

She nodded and Forrest couldn’t believe what she looked like now. She could have passed for one of Jack’s friends. She was still pretty, but her dark brown hair was now cut short and she wore a shirt similar to Forrest’s and men’s pants, the sleeves of her shirt rolled up. 

“What did you do?”

“It was too hard…I couldn’t be Evelyn anymore. The people here…they’re right. And I can’t have you ruinin yourself, your reputation for me. So this is what I really look like…I’m a boy Forrest.”

She looked unhappy and miserable and as if she would break down at any moment. Forrest knelt in front of her, taking her hand as he kissed it and looked at her.

“What you wear don’t matter me to. It never mattered to me. You’re what mattered to me the most. I love you, Evie.”

Evelyn closed her eyes and shivered, looking down at her lap.

“How could you love me? I’m a freak…”

“You’re not. You’re not a freak. I don’t care what anyone in this town says about you or me.”

“This is hard for me, Forrest. I’m not comfortable like this…but I’m not comfortable the other way either. I don’t wanna put that evil on you either…”

She brought her hand to her face, wiping at her eye with tears that hadn’t fallen. 

“It should be my choice. And I’m stickin by you.”

Evelyn gave a weak smile and then said,

“I already cut off my hair…”

“It’ll grow back.”

“It won’t bother you…that I look like a boy again?”

“You’re still you. I love you, not your clothes.”

Evelyn slid off the chair, falling to her knees and putting her arms around Forrest, feeling him holding her in return.

“I love you too, Forrest.”

She felt Forrest hold onto her tightly.


	1054. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Nothing gives Arthur more pleasure than getting his ass eaten out and Eames is always happy to oblige. Only problem is he's recently grown out one of his smexy beards and the scratchy hair keeps tickling Arthur leading to a very frustrated Eames.

He could feel Arthur twitching when they started and when he actually made contact, Arthur straight out laughed and moved away.

This had been happening recently, since Eames got back from Quebec with his fully grown beard. Arthur had loved it, told him it turned him on and when he kissed him, he smiled and said it tickled. At first, Eames reveled in the idea of tickling Arthur everywhere, he even gave him a lovely case of beard burn around his neck and between his thighs, but when he tried to turn him over and eat him out, Arthur was too ticklish.

Arthur loved it when Eames went down on him. It left him a quivering mess, making him beg until Eames fucked him within an inch of his life. Now when he tried, Arthur was gasping and shivering and giggling anytime Eames was close to making contact or actually did.

Eames sighed and moved back as Arthur laid on his side, giggling.

“Sorry! Sorry…it tickles!”

Eames brought his hand up, smoothing down his beard as he licked his lips.

“We can just skip this.”

Arthur looked upset then.

“But…I like it.”

“Well I’m not going to keep trying to eat your lovely arse out if you keep giggling and pulling away from me.”

Arthur pouted and turned back over.

“I love that beard on you…but I didn’t realize I was so ticklish.”

“I should shave it.”

“No! I can just…do without it for a while.”

Eames laughed a bit, leaning back over Arthur, feeling him put his arms around him.

“Mmm…this isn’t so bad.”

Eames grinned, moving back, kissing the side of Arthur’s neck, biting him softly, letting his beard scrape against skin as he sucked purple love bites against him. He picked his head up, looking at his work, seeing the fading pink streaks he left behind, nodding in satisfaction.

Arthur looked pleased and he sighed softly as he said,

“Lower.”

Eames just nodded and began moving down.


	1055. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I miss Tommy/Jon and I need something porny between these 2. After a long night of drinking and having fun, they come back to their apartment. Tommy is horny so he makes his move on Jon. But tommy wants to be fucked by Jon which surprises and makes Jon rock hard. And Jon fucks Tommy as hard as he wants it to be.

They rarely had nights out since Tommy was religious with his work out and eating regime and he had gotten Jon involved as well. But when he had a cheat day, they went all out.

When they gorged on the worse food they could get their hands on, Jon asked if Tommy was up to drink. Tommy was for it. 

They went to a bar and drank - Jon was always surprised at how much Tommy could drink and not get drunk but it made for a challenging night and they both drank and drank until they were drunk together. 

They took a cab back to their apartment and once they got inside, Jon turned the tables as he pressed Tommy against the door, kissing him hard and again, Jon was surprised when Tommy went with it, putting his hands on Jon’s back, pulling him closer, kissing him back sloppily, smiling and humming in pleasure.   
Jon loved just kissing Tommy - long after he jumped the hurtle of being hung up on his sexuality, he began admitting what he liked, what he wanted and he wanted Tommy constantly. Tommy held onto him tightly, growling a bit as he felt himself get hard and Jon was too. He rutted against him and smiled as Jon moved back to pull his shirt off, throwing it aside as he began to help Tommy undress too, undoing his jeans. He felt Tommy smiling and Jon couldn’t help but smile too as he said,

“Come on, let’s fuck right here on the couch.”

“Wait…hold on..”

Jon was curious as to why Tommy wanted to stop.

“What?”

“How about…you be on top?”

Jon grinned and nodded and Tommy smiled a bit, kissing him more.

“You get what I mean?”

“Yeah, you want me to ride you.”

“Nah…not that. I want you to fuck me.”

Jon was too drunk to think of the down side of that. He just thought about it for a moment before laughing softly and said,

“Seriously? You wanna bottom for me?”

“Yeah…why not?”

Jon shrugged, having a hard time thinking what was bad about it.

“I unno…okay yeah…I like that idea.”

Tommy grinned, pulling Jon in for more kissing.

“Should we still fuck on the couch?”

Tommy shrugged, helping Jon undo his jeans.

“If you’re more comfortable on the bed we can go to bed…”

“Mmm..yeah…”

So Jon moved back, grabbing Tommy by the belt loop of his jeans and leading him back to their bedroom.

Jon was surprised by how hard the very idea made him, how hard he was when he got to prep Tommy and how he had to control himself from coming when he was inside him. Being drunk and being their first time switching positions, Jon did the best he could, moving hard and fast until they both came. 

Jon collapsed on top of him, gasping for air, feeling hot and dizzy as he groaned and said,

“Fuck…”

Tommy helped him off, laying beside him, his eyes closed as he said,

“I’m exhausted…”

“Me too…” Jon mumbled.

They only got comfortable enough, Jon’s arm falling off the side of the bed, dangling there as Tommy threw his own arm over him and they both fell asleep like that. Tomorrow would come with hang overs and soreness but nonetheless, Tommy had a smile on his face as he fell asleep with his mouth pressed against Jon’s shoulder.


	1056. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: More John/Bane blind au pretty please! (If you're feeling so inclined) :3

There were days that it was cold, the nights colder and during those times, Bane did his best to keep John warm. 

Barsad stayed in their cell most nights, the three of them keeping the small space warmer than others who were alone. Barsad and Bane hung rugs and sheets around the space of their bars to further insulate the space and Bane wrapped the thicker blankets around John when it was cold. Everyone stayed still during that times, lighting pits of fires around the prison, everyone layering with every bit of clothing they had. When there were dead, their spaces were ransacked - food, clothing and other desired items were sacked and Bane usually got first dibs. He stole what he could for John and Barsad, he took food and books, items useful to light on fire and he brought it back to his cell where the three of them partook in them. 

Barsad and Bane made meals of what they had and Bane shared what he could with John to keep him healthy and not as hungry. At night as Barsad kept the fire going, Bane read to John as he kept him at his side, bundled in blankets and clothing. 

These were times that Bane had his own concerns, worried about his brother and now his beloved would not make it through the cold. Every morning, when he woke up, he checked first, seeing his breathing was still steady, then he checked Barsad. He dared to venture out into the open where he saw a delivery for the prisoners had been made. Bane felt luck on his side as he took what he could care from the crates and brought them back to his cell, hoarding medicine, replacing thin worn blankets with new ones, hiding the food he was able to steal and getting clothing for Barsad and John. He knew the other prisoners would be up soon, fighting for what was left, but for now, Bane was satisfied that those most important to him where taken care.

When the cold finally snapped and warmer days began coming, John curled up beside Bane, yawning as he said,

“It feels warm today.”

Bane nodded. 

“Can you see the light from here?”

“No.”

“Oh…”

Bane knew what John wanted so he took his hand, guiding him from his cell, walking to the opening of the pit where all of them were lowered down. Some prisoners stood there in the sun and looked up to the sky in sick hope. Bane himself had never done it, he never even made the attempt to make the jump to climb out, but that day, he stood there with John, Barsad being his look out as John lifted his head to the warmth of the sun. He sighed softly as Bane said,

“The sky is clear today. Not a single cloud in the sky. The sun will be over the opening later, right now, just the edge of it is peering in.”

John smiled as if he could see all this himself and his sightless eyes stared at nothing. 

“Are there any birds? Anything flying overhead?”

“Nothing, it’s just clear…peaceful almost.”

John smiled.

That night as John slept and Barsad and Bane stayed awake around the fire they built, Bane looked at Barsad and said,

“We must escape.”

His voice was low, covered by the scarf he always wore. Barsad smiled a bit, his head tilting as he looked at the flames in front of him.

“The three of us?”

Bane nodded.

“One is possible, two is pushing, three? That’s just impossible. Especially when one of the three can’t see.”

“You and I are more than able. I can carry John. All we need to do, is get to that platform and I can lift you up. You can pull John over to you and the both of us can guide him in the climb.”

Barsad sat up straight.

“Do you think he’ll be able to make the climb?”

“Yes.”

“You have so much faith in him.”

“He doesn’t belong here.”

“You’ve never made the attempt to leave before.”

“I never had a reason.”

Barsad nodded.

“Then we’ll do it.”

Bane nodded as well, then looked at John who was peacefully asleep on the bed.


	1057. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: After John gives birth to his and Bane's new baby boy, Bane becomes a super protective daddy bear who sings to the baby, knits him blankets and does the nighttime feeds and diaper changes which leaves John in shock and awe.

When John decided he was going to keep this baby, they had to leave Gotham.

It wasn’t an easy choice to make and John really wrestled with it but he knew that he couldn’t have this child and Bane at his side and a lair was no place to have a baby.

So they returned to the League of Shadows’ castle, a huge manor near the Himalayan mountains. It was a palace - no matter what Bane said and John felt comfortable and safe there. 

John had the baby, a boy who was Bane’s pride and joy. John learned a lot about Bane when he had the child, first off that Bane could knit. He said had learned many years ago and it was a skill that stuck with him, that and sewing. It helped pass the time and now that he had this child, he knit him tiny little caps and thick, warm fluffy blankets that John often wrapped him up and cradled him in when he slept.

Bane also had no problem getting up, his sleep disrupted when their child cried in the middle of the night. When John woke up the first time it happened, he saw Bane was already getting out of bed, going to the crib in the corner of their room as he gathered their son up before leaving the room and coming back with a bottle where he sat on his side of the bed and fed him until he was sound asleep again. He changed diapers and sang to him and it always left John feeling pleasantly surprised.

Bane was also fiercely protective, not letting anyone aside from John hold their child. When Barsad asked, Bane hesitated until John touched his arm and said it was okay. Then and only then did Bane slowly hand over their son, Barsad cradling him with ease. 

They were in bed one night, their son between them, little feet kicking in the air as John watched him, Bane letting their boy hold his massive finger.

“It’s like you were meant to be a father.”

Bane looked at him, a slight smile on his face.

“Why’s that?”

“You’re so good with him.”

“He’s my child. My heir.”

John smiled and leaned over, kissing Bane, loving that he wasn’t wearing his mask when he was home. Bane kissed him back and then smiled.

“So does that mean you’re open to having more?”

John laughed then and nodded, looking down at their son.

“When he’s older.”

Bane nodded, the smile still on his face.

“Fair enough.”


	1058. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Tommy/Adam. Instead of jail time after going AWOL Tommy is given 120 hours of community service. He chooses to be the driver for patients who need to get to and from medical appointments. One of his patients is Adam who is still in his wheelchair but going to PT session after his surgery.

After Tommy went AWOL, after he got back and punched it out in the ring, after he lost, he went to court.

He figured he was going to be tossed in jail but the judge was sympathetic. He had gotten letters and statements from Paddy, from Brendan, from Tess, from the widow he was trying to help, from the soldier he saved when he was making his escape. His fighting to win the purse and all his efforts to prove that he was not a young man out to make a mess of things also spoke highly of him.

Over all, he got a dishonorable discharge and he was given community service. He had a few options of how he was going to spend this time and he remembered his mom, how he helped her however he could and he didn’t like the idea of some other old person not being able to get around - so he offered his services to be a driver to help medical patients get to their doctor/hospital appointments. 

His arm was still in a sling from the shoulder injury but he was able to drive. He was given a list and after checking in, he went to pick up his first patient.   
He found himself liking the job. He had an old widow to help first, who’s vision was going and couldn’t drive. Her kids couldn’t always be there so they signed her up for the service. She talked and talked about her kids, how proud she was and she even showed Tommy photos at a light. She voiced concern about his shoulder and when they arrived at her doctor’s appointment, she told him to be careful with his arm.

His other appointments were in the similar fashion. All nice, lonely older people who chatted about their children or what their doctor’s appointments were for and who asked about Tommy’s shoulder. 

When he got to his last appointment, an Adam Lerner, he prepared the van first, opening it and lowering the platform since it was noted that his patient was in a wheelchair. He then went to the door of the house and knocked, expecting to see another elderly man but instead, was shocked to see a young man wearing a knitted cap and a coat as he said,

“Hi. Are you the driver?”

“You’re Adam?”

Adam nodded and Tommy forgot himself for a moment before he said,

“Do you need a hand?”

Adam looked up at him and said,

“You only have the one.”

Tommy looked at his sling and then laughed a bit as he assisted Adam down the ramp to the medical van to help him in before they were on their way.  
Every week, when Tommy came to pick up Adam, he found it was his breathe of fresh air. Adam didn’t have war stories or kids to boast about, but he had a serious medical case. He was getting over cancer and while he was all done with chemo, his hair growing back and he was feeling better every day, he still couldn’t get around too much hence the wheelchair and the bi-weekly appointments for physical therapy. Adam was optimistic and when Tommy talked to him, he asked,

“What are you gonna do when you’re out of the chair?”

Adam laughed and said,

“Walk my dog. I’ve had my best friend do it for me and I let him out in the back yard but I miss doing it. It’s one of those things I really miss, being in this chair and all.”

Tommy nodded and he smiled a bit as Adam took off his cap and ran his hand over the dark fuzz on his head. Tommy felt himself developing a bit of a crush on Adam, looking forward to seeing him twice a week. 

When he got his arm out of the sling, aside from all his usual appointments saying they were glad he was one hundred percent, the person he looked forward to the most, was Adam. 

“Hey your arm is better!”

“Yeah, it was just a sprain.”

“Well good, I’m glad you’re better.”

“And you’re getting there too.”

Adam smiled and as his wheelchair was brought up the lift into the van, he never took his eyes off Tommy.


	1059. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Tommy/Adam, it's a normal busy day in the Conlon family. Charlie is at half day preschool and Sammy is in kindergarten. Adam is working and Tommy's at the gym. That night Brendan phones to tell Tommy that Paddy's passed away. Queue a shocked Tommy who is unsure of his feelings about his father's passing. Adam rescues the phone from Tommy and finds that it's now Tess on the other end. The two of them start organizing their boys.

It had been a busy morning. Adam had to go to work and so did Tommy. Charlie had a half day at preschool, Samuel had to go to kindergarten and because of course, Charlie’s school was on Adam’s way to work and Samuel’s in Tommy’s direction, between the two of them, they got their boys ready and at the car, they kissed bye as they then said bye to the boys. 

Adam would drop off Charlie and because he had a half day and Adam still had to work, Kyle offered to help out, picking Charlie up and take care of him until Adam was off. He was thankful for his best friend and even though he offered to pay him for gas or whatever he needed, Kyle waved it off, saying it was the least he could do for his god son. 

When Adam picked up Samuel, he went back home where Kyle and Charlie were hanging out. Kyle had gotten Charlie a snack and they both watched T.V until Adam and Samuel got home. Samuel was excited to see Kyle and he hugged him hello and Kyle picked him up, kissing his head as he then put him down and said bye to Adam, saying he had to go.

“You don’t want to stay for dinner?”

“Nah, I’d love to but the kid is chick bait so I got a date.”

Adam gave his friend a look.

“Don’t use my son as bait.”

“Hey, he ran up to her and told her she was pretty. I just went after him.”

Adam looked at Charlie and then he looked back at Kyle.

“Where’d you go after pre-school?”

“Went to the park. The girl had a bunch of dogs. She was a dog walker. So Charlie boy ran over to her and pet the dogs and then told her she was pretty. It got me a date!”

Adam laughed as he shook his head.

“Thanks for taking care of him.”

“No problem. He’s my buddy! You and Sammy face right?”

The two boy cheered and Kyle held up his hands as both of them gave him high fives. They then said bye and Adam got started on dinner. 

By the time Tommy got home and showered, dinner was on the table. They were sitting down to eat, Adam helping Charlie as Samuel ate on his own as best he could when the phone rang. Tommy got up and answered, ready to tell whoever it was to call later when he heard his brother on the other end. Adam continued to eat and help Charlie out but then he saw the look on Tommy’s face change as he brought his hand up, looking distraught and upset. Adam stopped and watched him as he heard Tommy say,

“When did it…”

He stopped and turned from the kitchen as Adam got up, petting Charlie’s head in his booster seat as Samuel watched him. Adam walked over to Tommy, touching his arm as he whispered,

“What’s wrong? Is it Brendan?”

Tommy put the phone on his shoulder as he said,

“My dad died.”

Adam’s mouth dropped as he took the phone, trying to gauge Tommy’s emotions but he looked confused as if he didn’t know to feel. Adam brought the phone to his ear as he said,

“Hello?”

“Adam? It’s Tess.”

“Hey, how’s Brendan?”

“He’s upset…him and Paddy only recently started getting better…”

She sniffled a little. Adam never really got a chance to meet Paddy, he and Tommy were still at odds and even as Brendan began forgiving him, letting the old man come around and see his girls, Tommy wasn’t that forgiving. Tommy had only ever talked a bit about his father a bit and in passing and he had only showed Paddy pictures of his kids. 

“When is the funeral?”

“In three days.”

“How did it happen?”

“He had cirrhosis. He didn’t tell anyone. He went to the hospital a few days ago and just…”

Adam could hear how upset she was and he didn’t want her to keep talking about it.

“What are we doing? How should we meet?”

“You, Tommy and the boys can come here, we’ll go to Pittsburgh from here.”

“Are you sure? That’s four kids and-”

“You’re family. It’s not a problem. Besides, I’m sure Brendan could use Tommy’s company.”

“Alright, we’ll see you soon.”

They hung up as he turned to Tommy and saw him looking so…distant. Adam went to hug him, feeling Tommy hold him in return. He sighed and Adam said,

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t know how to feel. I mean…things were so messed up between us for so long. And even now…I just…I don’t know.”

Adam nodded. He moved and looked up at him.

“You don’t have to worry about it right now. Maybe after you talk to Brendan you’ll feel…something.”

Tommy nodded.

“We have to go to Pittsburgh.”

“Tess said she wants us to stay at their house.”

Tommy nodded again. Adam then looked at their boys, seeing Samuel and Charlie eating, Samuel looking over his shoulder as he asked,

“Daddy?”

“Everything’s fine, kiddo. We’re going on a little trip though.”

“Where we going?”

“We’re going to see your uncle Brendan and aunt Tess and your cousins.”

They got excited and Adam smiled a bit as Tommy said,

“Let’s finish dinner and then get going.”

Adam nodded as they sat down and finished dinner before they got up to go pack.


	1060. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by sanhaim: CEO Bane/ Kitten!Blake Can I have Blake meeting Bane at his company to see if he could take his BF out for lunch, and getting mocked by some people there for his casual clothing. Blake, verbally, tears them apart, before brushing past them to meet Bane who just walked out of the elevator. To have one of them try to pull his tail, to get stopped by a VERY furious Bane, who nearly breaks their wrist.

When Bane was away, his little kitten sometimes got lonely. And when John got lonely, he would go and see if he could bother him at his office.

John wore his jeans and a shirt along with a jacket and stood in the lobby of Bane’s building as he called him and waited.

“What are you up to kitten?”

“I’m in the lobby. Want to come out to lunch?”

Bane chuckled softly.

“Alright.”

John waited and as he did, he saw the looks, the security looking at him strangely, the passing employees. He frowned and glared back at them, hating that he was getting looks, his tail tense as he felt more on guard the longer he waited. When security cleared his throat John looked at him and said,

“What?”

“You can have a seat.”

John let his tail move in angry movements as he said,

“I’m fine here.”

The other employees walked past him, giving him odd looks and John would hiss at them, garnering even more weird looks. A group of business men just left the elevator when they saw John, still in the middle of the lobby floor, waiting for Bane - though they didn’t know that. They made some jokes, laughed a little and John ignored them as they began to pass him.

Finally Bane arrived and John began to walk towards him and he saw the calm look on his face change into anger. Just as quickly as the look appeared, Bane seem to reach out behind John and grabbed one of the business men who had walked by John just moments before. 

“What are you doing?”

All amusement drained from the man’s face, his friends gone as John turned and saw the man’s hand reaching for him, as if he was about to grab his tail. Bane added pressure to the man’s wrist as he asked him again.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing…I was just…I…made a mistake.”

John had never seen Bane so angry and he stepped out of the way, standing by his side instead.

“You did.”

He squeezed harder, making the man gasp out, his face screwing up in pain. 

“You’re fired. Security!”

He looked up from the man, security coming over to them as Bane let go and said,

“Escort this man off the premises and do not allow him to come back in. Someone can go to his desk and empty it out for him. You’re lucky I’m not pressing charges for assault.”

John was surprised, the rage that simmered quietly under Bane’s surface but also a bit turned on. He smiled at Bane as he felt his hand on his back, guiding him out right behind the newly fired business man and security. They hailed a cab and left and once they were on their way, John looked at Bane, his tail moving back and forth lightly, a slight smile on his face.

“Wow…”

Bane had taken a breath and began to calm down some when he heard John. He looked at him and said,

“What?”

“I’ve never seen you so angry before.”

“Well…he was about to grab you.”

John grinned, edging closer to Bane as he sighed and said,

“We should forget lunch and just go back to the apartment.”

Bane laughed a little, putting his arm around John.

“Naughty little kitten. We’re going to go eat. I’ll ravish you when I get home.”

John pouted then laughed a bit before he rested his head on Bane’s shoulder.


	1061. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I want Maggie to see Evie and be like "yes finally" and show up at Forrest's place to try and seduce him since he doesn't have a "woman" anymore. But Forrest still turns her down and the next day she sees Forrest around town with Evie dressed as a boy and she gets sooooo mad but what else can she do?

When Maggie heard Evelyn was gone, she was so giddy, that she hummed to herself as she got ready and made her way to the Bondurant home. 

She felt prepared and excited as she walked up the steps, hair done, make up on, her outfit elegant and fancy. She knocked on the door and waited a moment and to her pleasure, Forrest himself opened the door. He didn’t look pleased to see her, but he opened the door anyway and looked at her.

“What you doin here?”

“I came to see how you were.”

“What do you care?”

“I heard you were alone now.”

She smiled and Forrest only grunted a bit.

“I ain’t. Good day Miss Beauford.”

He stepped back and closed the door, leaving a very confused Maggie on his porch.

She couldn’t understand what had happened. No one had seen Evelyn in nearly a week and yet, Forrest claimed he wasn’t alone. She was in the general store on day, getting what she could afford. She finished up and stepped outside and saw Forrest getting out of his car. She saw someone with him and she thought it was his brother, Jack. The boy had a similar build, but then she saw the hair was different than Jack’s. She kept her eye on them, watching as he and Forrest went into a store. She made her way over to the shop and peeked in, seeing them shop for their items and once they were done, they were rung up and then left.

Maggie tried to get herself out of sight, but they didn’t notice her anyway. It wasn’t until the unknown passenger got into the car that Maggie realized that it wasn’t just some boy, it was Evelyn.

She had cut her hair short and was in boy’s clothes. Forrest still looked as smitten as he was when she dressed like a girl. As she watched them pull away, Maggie stood there and she knew she was defeated. It didn’t matter what she said or what she thought of herself or what she thought of Evelyn, even what the entire town thought of Evelyn. Forrest still wanted her - her and no one else, even a fancier, prettier girl. 

Maggie frowned and then sighed. Forrest wasn’t going to be her’s and she knew it at that moment. She shook her head to herself and then began to make her way back home.


	1062. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by nerdwithapen: Birthday sex and shenanigans for cat boy john and Bane? Your choice of whose birthday it is.

When John realized Bane’s birthday was coming up, he decided to do the best he could to help him celebrate it. 

He made him a wonderful dinner, took him out to the movies, went out for coffee afterwards but the best part was the gift he got him. 

They returned to Bane’s apartment and he was already pleased but then John handed him a box, a big, excited smile on his face as his tail swished back and forth, excited as he said,

“Open it.”

Bane smiled a bit and felt the edges on the small box, a red bow on top of it and once he was able to lift the lid off, Bane looked and saw a..collar.

He was confused for a moment as he lifted up the black, butter soft leather collar with a little bell on the front of it. He looked at John and said,

“What’s this?”

“A collar. For your pet.”

John leaned forward, lifting his head up as Bane suddenly understood. 

“Oh…”

He lifted up the collar, bringing it to John’s neck, easing it on him and clasping it on him, letting the bell rest against the small space between John’s collarbones. John grinned as he leaned forward to kiss Bane, the little bell jingling as he moved.

The bell continued to jingle as John rode Bane, his moans mingling with the tiny tinkering that came from his collar. Bane would forever associate that noise with sex and he groaned as John leaned down, kissing Bane, feeling his hands traveled down his sides, to his hips as he encouraged John to keep moving. His kitten did, his tail sliding down Bane’s arm as he mewed. When Bane turned them over to continue thrusting inside him, the actions made the bell jingle even more. 

John moaned, bringing his arms up and over Bane’s neck, lifting his legs up as his tail was crushed under him but he couldn’t care less at the time. 

When they finished, John lay beside him, his head on Bane’s chest, his eyes closed as he smiled a little, feeling Bane’s hand in his hair as he purred, the vibrations going through Bane. 

“Best birthday ever…”

John stopped purring and laughed as his tail laid still, the tip moving a little.

“I’m glad you enjoyed your day.”

“I did. Great gift too.”

John lifted his head up, the bell jingling again and Bane looked at him, feeling aroused again though he couldn’t do much about it being spent. Bane reached over to the bell, poking at it, making it ring again as he nodded.

“Best gift. Will you wear this for me often?”

“Any time you want.”

Bane pulled him close, kissing him.

“Thank you kitten.”

John smiled, dimples showing up as his tail curled around him.

“You’re welcome. Happy birthday.”

Bane kissed him again.


	1063. Ronnie/Tim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: okay but what about Ronnie sitting in a love chair, pants around his ankles, with Tim on his knees in front of him and Ronnie's teaching Tim how to give a slow filthy blow job. gruff!commanding!Ronnie yaaaas

Tim still wasn’t sure what had happened, how he ended up in this turn of events but as nervous as he felt, as awkward as he felt, he still wanted to do this.

He was ashamed to admit it but he initially had the idea to keep Ronnie at bay, buy him a little more time. He didn’t have to put out this way but he would still keep his interest, he could still finish his story and leave if he had to. 

Ronnie sat in his leather love chair, rounded cushion, curled legs and ornate decoration around the edges. It was all black and gothic looking and probably Ronnie’s favorite chair considering any time Tim had been there, Ronnie always sat there. 

They had started kissing heavily, Ronnie never needing to breathe and Tim was concerned this might lead to other ideas, other intentions. He also felt that if he pushed him back or turned him down once more, he would lose his interest entirely. Tim put his hands on his chest as he said,

“You should sit down.”

Ronnie was unsure and his face showed it, his eyes narrowing.

“Why?”

“I want to do something for you.”

So Ronnie sat down. Tim slowly eased himself to his knees in front of Ronnie’s open legs as he saw him sit up straight, his ringed hand coming to his face as he wiped at his mouth. 

“What are you doin?”

“I want to do something nice for you. You always do nice things for me.”

He undid Ronnie’s pants, adjusting, moving and not surprised that Ronnie was already half hard. Tim stroked him slowly, Ronnie watching him, his jaw relaxed so he wasn’t clenching his teeth. 

“You know what you’re doin?”

“Sort of. I’ve not had much practice.”

Ronnie nodded, bringing his hand to Tim’s face as he said,

“Go slow. And mind your teeth.”

Tim nodded and did as Ronnie said. He parted his lips, taking the head into his mouth, hearing a soft hiss as he took a little more, moving back just a bit before going back. Ronnie’s hand grasped his face, the tips of his fingers pressing against Tim’s cheek, his jaw, near his ear and he sort of guided Tim to take more. 

He groaned and Tim felt oddly proud. He hadn’t wanted to make it sexual between them, but it was getting that way and now that it was, Tim knew he couldn’t turn back. He swallowed more, bobbing his head slowly, minding his teeth as Ronnie said, using his tongue to tease all the while making Ronnie growl above him.

“That’s it…good…nice and slow…”

His voice was naturally low and raspy, but excited, Ronnie’s voice was now dragged over coals, lower that before, his mouth hanging open. He had reached up and took off his glasses, putting them on the end table beside him as he cursed, the hand on Tim’s face holding on tighter, his fingers pressing harder against Tim’s cheek and jaw.

The louder Ronnie got and the longer his exhales were, Tim knew he was doing a good job. Because he was a novice, he had no indication of when Ronnie was close until he felt the hand on his cheek clenching harder than before. It took only a moment for Tim to realize that was his warning and when Ronnie came, he was startled and he swallowed only out of reflex. He wasn’t appalled as he thought he might be and in fact, he felt a little pleased with himself. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and looked up at Ronnie, seeing him laying back in the chair, his chest rising and falling quickly.

“Fuck.”

Tim smiled as he tucked him back in place, closing up his pants as he stood up, feeling his knees hurt a bit from the hardwood floor. He dusted off his pant legs and said,

“I should go. It’s late.”

Ronnie looked at him and picked up his glasses again, putting them on. 

“I’ll take you home.”

He smoothed down the front of his shirt then adjusted his tie before picking up his jacket and then looked at Tim.

“Damn…I didn’t know you could do that, boy.”

Tim laughed a bit, looking down, his face feeling warm. As Ronnie escorted him out, his hand on Tim’s lower back to guide him, Tim knew he had bought himself just a bit more time.


	1064. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Tommy/Adam another sequel to the Tommy is a soldier fic. After his last tour in Iraq Tommy gets a new tattoo, its a surprise for Adam. His new tattoo? 'til i die al'

When Tommy got back from his last tour, Adam hadn’t noticed Tommy’s new tattoo.

He had been so wrapped up in the excitement of Tommy coming back, of bringing Tommy home and helping him get settled back in their house that he hadn’t seen it. Even when they finally got to sleep with each other, Adam hadn’t noticed - he had felt that warmth and that embrace and Tommy’s scent and his touch and he had missed him so much.

It wasn’t for a few days afterwards, Tommy home and settled again, spending the second day just sleeping in and being lazy without having anything to do that Adam noticed it. He saw it when Tommy was getting dressed after his shower, his sweatpants riding low under his hipbones. When he turned to get a shirt, Adam saw the black letters right near his belly button on his side.  
Adam stopped him as he said,

“Whoa, what is that?”

Tommy turned a bit as he laughed.

“Finally noticed huh?”

Adam made Tommy turn his body towards as Adam read the black, Gothic style letting that said ‘Til I die, A.L’. Adam’s jaw dropped and he looked up at Tommy as he asked,

“When did you get this?”

His fingers traced the clearly healed ink, following the letters that spelled out his initials.

“When I was in Iraq. There was a guy there who tattooed and I have a couple already so when he asked if I wanted one, I said, yeah why not? The only thing I could think of was you so…I thought why not this?”

Adam started feeling overwhelmed with emotion as he said,

“I can’t believe you got my initials…”

“Yeah…I love you.”

Adam stood up, putting his arms around him, hiding his face against Tommy’s neck, trying not to cry as he smiled and felt so happy. Happy that Tommy made it home with no injuries, healthy, with no issues, other than a bit of restlessness. Happy that Tommy finished doing his tours and he never had to leave again, happy that Tommy was all too eager to come back to him just as Adam was. He swallowed hard, then sighed softly. 

“I love you too. I’m so happy you’re home.”

Tommy chuckled a bit.

“You keep saying that.”

“I am. And I doubt the novelty will wear off.”

“I hope not.”

Adam felt Tommy hold him tighter and he smiled as he rested his head on Tommy’s shoulder.


	1065. Chapter 1065

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by mustardprecum: RonniexJohnny (A Dame to Kill For): Johnny is the mobster from Philadelphia' nephew or son. He goes along when to go to make a deal with the Krays, and ends up spending time with Ronnie~

Johnny was and had always been a problem.

Whatever messes he got himself in, he always swore ‘this is the last time’ only to move cities and start all over. Johnny’s problem was that if one was good, ten was better and got himself involved into dirty dealings and underhanded schemes and more often then not, they did not end well. 

He left Basin City, to Atlantic City, to Philadelphia, to London. He had owed big to a certain crime boss in Philly and as a way to call it even, he was brought along and set up to pay his debt by robbing the Krays.

Johnny had only briefly heard of the Krays and while he knew the Krays were not to be trifled with, much less double crossed, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He had to pay this boss back and there was no running this time - the boss, was also his dad. When his father picked him up at the casino, he told him flat out he had no option, that defrauding him was the absolute last straw and that if he didn’t give him back his money, he would have the Krays to deal with. Johnny was furious but he knew he did it to himself so as he sat in the London casino, getting his next drink, he set down some chips as he tried to win.

He had been on a steady streak, losing and then winning, losing, then winning again, just so he wouldn’t draw attention. Getting caught cheating because you didn’t know how to walk away was amateur hour and Johnny knew better. He even walked away for a few hours, got some dinner and a couple of drinks before coming back to a different table and winning again. He sat at the poker table and looked up just in time to see a man glaring at him. He wore glasses and a suit, holding a cigar in his ring covered hand. He looked furious as he glared at Johnny and rather than continue winning, Johnny purposely lost the hand he was playing, though he had a sure thing and gathered what he had to leave.

Later, when he met up with his father to meet the Krays, he was surprised to see the same man who was at the poker table earlier. There were introductions and handshakes and Johnny nervously shook the hand of Ronnie Kray.

“You were at the club tonight.”

Johnny found himself alone with Ron Kray later, the man still smoking his cigar, his teeth clenched slightly as his bottom lip jutted forward slightly.

“I was.”

“You were cheating.”

Though he was stable on the outside, inside, Johnny panicked.

“I always hear that when I win.”

Ron exhaled smoke from his mouth as he nodded, not believing Johnny but unable to prove it as well. The dealings between Johnny’s father and the Krays lasted for a while and in that time, Johnny did his best to continue paying off his debt using the Kray’s money. 

One night, after he left, he stepped outside and lit a cigarette, pulling up the lapels of his jacket from the cold English weather. He didn’t even get to move when a car crept up along side him and the window rolled down. Johnny leaned down to see who was in there and he saw it was Ronnie.

“Get in.”

Johnny didn’t want to. He had gotten to hear the kind of savagery Ronnie Kray was capable of and he already knew the violent Kray suspected him of cheating. The smart Kray probably sent him to get rid of him. 

“I’m alright, my-”

“It’s not a request.”

Johnny swallowed hard and got in, still smoking his cigar as he said,

“Are you taking me home?”

“If you’d like.”

Johnny looked confused as he exhaled. Ronnie kept looking at him as he took a drag from his cigar and said,

“I thought we’d get some dinner.”

“Oh…thank you.”

Ronnie nodded and indicated to his driver to take them to a restaurant. 

Dinner was pleasant. They talked very little but nothing seemed off about it. Johnny didn’t know what his angle was and what was going to happen - did Ronnie want him nice and full before he took him out? A last meal of sorts? Johnny didn’t know and he worried for his safety but even after dinner, Ronnie took him to the hotel he and his father and his associates were staying and Johnny still felt he might be shot the moment he got out of the car. He looked out the window and then back at Ronnie.

“Thanks for dinner.”

“You’ll be around a while won’t ya?”

Johnny nodded.

“Good. We’ll go out again.”

Johnny hesitated in asking 'going out again? Was this a date?’ though he smiled a bit and said,

“Okay.”

Ronnie took his hand then and kissed the top of it and Johnny froze, watching it happen and then Ronnie let him go.

“Good night.”

“'Night…”

Johnny got out and watched Ronnie’s car drive off and he stood there, surprised as well as a bit relieved.


	1066. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Community service AU, Tommy/Adam. Tommy is picking up a few people today. In his van is, elderly Mrs. Valerie Green, who is going to the hospital for her dialysis, is chatting Tommy's ear off about her granddaughter. Adam is also there and laughing quietly to himself. He finds it adorable how Tommy is being so polite to the tenacious older lady.

Because Tommy ran late one afternoon, he had to pick up two patients at once. A Ms. Valerie Green and Adam. 

Ms. Green had dialysis and Adam had his usual physical therapy, luckily in the same hospital so after picking up Mr. Green and explaining the situation, she nodded and said it was alright. On the way there, she talked about her day, taking out her knitting from her bag. When Tommy got to Adam’s house, he got out and went to help Adam up with his wheelchair and once he was up and in, Tommy began to drive to the hospital. 

Ms. Green talked to Adam a bit, asking what he needed the ride for and after exchanging medical stories, Ms. Green turned her attention to Tommy.

“So Tommy, you’re pretty healthy and in shape, are you seeing anyone?”

“No, ma'am.”

“Well, then…you should meet my granddaughter, Lena. Oh she’s a sweet girl, she’s blonde and thin and she loves animals. She volunteers at a sanctuary.”

Tommy nodded as Adam smiled at him, seeing Tommy’s visible discomfort. He laughed to himself as Ms. Green went on and on about her granddaughter, the blonde, thin Lena who loved animals and did well in school.

“She has a tattoo around her ankle, I don’t much like that but…younger generation and all. Adam you don’t have any tattoos do you?”

“No, Ms. Green, I don’t.”

“Such a good boy. You don’t seem like the type that would. Tommy? Do you?”

“I do ma'am. A few actually.”

She clicked her tongue against her teeth and said,

“Hm. Such a shame, you’re a lovely boy Tommy.”

Tommy smiled and shook his head as Ms. Green continued describing and talking about her granddaughter and Adam was just impressed how polite and gracious Tommy was being, though he was obviously not interested. By the time they got the hospital, Tommy helped Ms. Green out of the van after she put her knitting back and she insisted she could  make it on her own. She always did and Tommy was never one to get in the way of her independence. Once she got her cane on the floor, she was off and Tommy went back to help Adam down. As he was lowered from the van platform, Adam laughed at him and said,

“So it seems like you’re being arranged to get married.”

“I know. Ms. Green is nice…she means well.”

“But Lena sounds lovely. Maybe you should call her.”

“I’m not interested.”

“In blondes?”

“In girls.”

“Ah.”

Adam nodded as he was rolled off the platform and onto the sidewalk as Tommy set the platform back up. Once the door was closed again, Tommy locked up the van and rolled Adam inside, not noticing how Adam looked up at him with a smile.


	1067. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I need more Edward in my life! Edward comes home from school with a drawing of his family. There's Daddy, Dad, Rose, Edward, Woody and someone extra which looks like a little baby brother. Edward still insists on having a brother, and A and E later talks about having a third and final child.

Arthur cradling Briar Rose in his arms, kissing her pudgy cheek as he made Edward’s snack in the kitchen. He expected his eldest and his husband to come home any moment and when he heard Woody barking, he knew they were back.

He turned, taking the plate with the peanut butter and banana sandwich on it and setting it on the table as he went to the living room and saw Edward taking off his bookbag as he held a big piece of construction paper in his hand. Once the bag was on the floor and Eames was picking it up, Edward ran over to Arthur, holding up his picture proudly.

“Dad look!”

He showed Arthur his picture, seeing a family picture. 

“This is beautiful! Did you do it for school?”

“Yeah! We had to draw our family.”

He looked proud and Arthur knelt down to get on his level, minding Briar Rose as he let Edward explain his picture. As he talked, Arthur noticed there was him, Eames, Briar Rose, Woody and a tiny little figure close to Edward, dressed the same way. 

“Baby, who’s this?”

“That’s my baby brother!”

Arthur looked at him and smiled softly,

“But you don’t have a baby brother. You have Briar Rose.”

“I know. And I like her and everything….but I still want a brother.”

He gently pet Briar Rose’s head as Arthur looked up at Eames and Eames just shrugged. 

“Alright, go have your snack. I’m hanging this on the fridge.”

“Okay!”

He ran to the kitchen and Eames walked over to him, done petting Woody as he kissed Arthur, then took Briar Rose.

“He told me about the addition to the family in the car.”

“He really wants a brother.”

“I know.”

Arthur frowned a bit. 

They went through the regular day, alternating taking care of Briar Rose and watching over Edward, tending to Woody, having dinner and letting Woody out and when it was time for bed, Arthur took Edward for his bath, then put him in his pajamas and laid him in bed. Woody trotted in, getting help by Arthur to lay on his bed and after his story, Eames came in to say good night. Once they left and checked on Briar Rose to make sure she was sound asleep and the monitor was on, they went to their room. 

“Edward wants this brother.”

Arthur sighed.

“I just had Briar Rose. I just got back in some kind of shape. She’s still so little.”

“My love, I’m not saying we should have another baby to appease our toddler. It’s just something we should talk about. Eventually, down the line, do we want to have another baby?”

Arthur thought about it and fell back on their bed.

“I don’t know. Maybe when Briar Rose is older…like a year or two. But what if when she is one or two, I don’t want to have anymore kids?”

“Then we won’t have them and he’ll get over it. We’ll get him another dog.”

Arthur laughed.

“In place a brother, we’ll get him another dog?”

“Sure, why not. He’s a kid, he’ll be distracted. But from now until Briar Rose is one or two, still buys us some time.”

Arthur nodded, feeling Eames settle beside him, putting his arm around him. Arthur looked at him with a smile.

“Would you want to have more children?”

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t crushed if you decided we wouldn’t have anymore. But I would be thrilled if you did. I could go either way.”

“What if we did have another child and it was another girl?”

“I don’t think we would have another girl.”

“But what if we did?”

“Then he would have to deal with it.”

Arthur laughed.

“You’re a good father.”

“I’m realistic.”

Arthur laughed again.


	1068. Chapter 1068

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Tuck/Arthur FDR can't stand he doesn't have a quartermaster and starts complaining to their boss. She has enough and decides Arthur is now FDR's quartermaster, too. Tuck is furious and FDR is smug. Until he meets Arthur, who is not amused.

“This isn’t fair! We’ve been partners for years! How did you get assigned a quartermaster and not me?!”

It had been the same complaint that Tuck heard since he was assigned a quartermaster while FDR had been on holiday. Tuck would always shrug, a slight smile pulling at his mouth, secretly loving that he had something FDR didn’t. 

Since being assigned to Arthur, Tuck was able to do more missions, easily, fluidly, Arthur talking calmly in his ear as he made his way through reasonably dangerous missions. They never felt dangerous to Tuck - he trusted completely in Arthur. When Arthur told him to jump somewhere, to step back or forward, to duck or turn or run, Tuck would. He only closed his eyes and did as told, always trusting in Arthur’s word. 

FDR was furious and jealous and he complained to the boss at all times.  
Tuck was certain he would get to keep Arthur for himself but as he sat in Arthur’s office one afternoon, listening to him give the run down to their next mission, they were both distracted when the boss came in, FDR right behind her.

Tuck instantly knew that FDR had gotten himself assigned to Arthur - he could see the smugness on his face, the glimmer of know-it-all in his eye. As their boss explained that FDR was now also assigned to Arthur’s services, Tuck frowned, glaring at FDR, enraged that FDR’s whining and complaining had finally gotten him what he wanted. Tuck thought he was alone in his anger when he heard Arthur say,

“I don’t want another agent.”

FDR looked surprised. So did Tuck. 

“Unfortunately, they’ve been partners for some time so-”

“With all due respect ma'am, coordinating one agent is difficult enough on the field. Having to look out for two would be disastrous. I think you’re underestimating how difficult what I do really is.”

Their boss looked displeased but she was reasonable.

“We’ll compromise. Let’s give this a try. If it proves a failure, we’ll reassign the agent.”

Arthur wasn’t happier, but he nodded and their boss left. Tuck looked at FDR now, seeing how all his smugness had faded away and he looked insulted now. FDR approached Arthur as he said,

“So, you can’t handle the both of us?”

Arthur looked at him, disgusted with his attitude as he said,

“I know your kind. You’re a hero. You always have to be right, no one knows better than you, you must save the damsel in distress, you have to come out on top. It’s cost you several missions and I don’t want to work with someone who won’t appreciate my efforts.”

FDR frowned and the laughed his charming laugh.

“And how do you kn-”

“I read your entire jacket. You’re a poor excuse for an agent and how you haven’t gotten yourself or your partner killed is beyond me. If you work with me, you’ll have to listen to me and you won’t.”

“You’re assuming so much of me.”

“Prove me wrong then.”

FDR said he would, but Tuck knew better. He knew FDR’s pride and he knew that Arthur was dead on about him. FDR looked displeased and angry and that was more than enough to make Tuck feel better.


	1069. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Evelyn/Forrest prompt: Rakes kidnaps and uses Evelyn to have control over Forrest.

Rakes had always been a thorn in Forrest’s side. 

They had butt heads before, come across each other and Forrest always made sure to let the man know he wasn’t afraid of him, despite who he was.   
Rakes was tired of being humiliated, of being ignored and he decided that the way to control Forrest Bondurant, was not through his brothers - that proved to be a foolhardy venture, but through his woman.

Evelyn was a mousy, small little girl with light brown hair and who wore dresses constantly. She was obviously and clearly smitten with Forrest and Rakes would use that to his advantage.

Evelyn was home one afternoon, cleaning up before she would see Forrest. She had a long skirt on and a button down blouse, an apron around her waist as she dusted and walked about her house. When there was a knock on the door, she wondered who it could be. She never really got visitors and Forrest was familiar enough with her and her home that he usually just came in. She set down the cloth she was dusting with as she swept her hair aside from her face and opened the door to see Deputy Rakes there. 

“Hello Deputy Rakes, how can I help you?”

“Good afternoon, ma'am. Sorry to bother you at home but I’m having a terrible time locating Forrest Bondurant. Folks around town say he’s here more often than not.”

“Usually, but he’s not here today.”

“Mind if I take a look around?”

“No sir, I don’t mind at all.”

She stepped aside, letting Rakes in as he walked in slowly. He took his time walking, looking around, not touching anything as Evelyn stood near the door, keeping it ajar as she cleaned her hands off on her apron.

“The place is a bit filthy, I was cleaning up.”

“It’s not too bad.”

His gloved finger passed over an end table before he looked. Evelyn felt unnerved, though she wasn’t sure why. 

“Expecting company later?”

Evelyn wasn’t sure how to answer. If the law was looking for Forrest, indicating he might be in an exact location would put him in trouble. 

“No, sir. Just cleaning up.”

Rakes nodded as he continued walking around, checking the rooms and once satisfied Forrest was absent, he made his way to the door. 

“Thank you ma'am.”

She nodded and as she reached for the door, Rakes suddenly struck her hard in the face, knocking her out. He caught her before hitting the floor and slung her over his shoulder as he made his way to the car, dumping her in before he got into the driver’s side and left.

Forrest got to Evelyn’s place later that evening. Once he stepped out of his car, he knew something was wrong since her door was wide open. He walked up to her porch and pushed the door open, his other hand on his gun as he withdrew it from his waistband as he held it out.

“Evie?”

He looked in and saw nothing but darkness. Not a single light was lit, not a sound came from the house. Evelyn was gone. He left her house and went back to his car, heading home, his mind racing as he thought of where she could be. He only managed to drive half way down the road from Evelyn’s house when there was another car blocking the road, a man standing in front of it but Forrest knew it was Rakes. He stopped and got out, looking at the man as he said,

“Deputy.”

“Bondurant.”

There was a tense moment before Rakes smiled and said,

“Do you remember when we first met? I told you I want a cut of your profit and you said you’d kill me if I came back.”

“Then you beat up Jack.”

Rakes laughed.

“A fat lot of good that did.”

It didn’t take Forrest long to realize Evelyn was gone because of Rakes.

“Where is she?”

“Your lady?”

“Where is she?”

“Now you’re willing to talk and compromise huh?”

Forrest clenched his jaw, wanting to do nothing more but ring Rakes’ neck until he gave up where Evelyn was. But he couldn’t.

“What do you want?”

“You will pay her ransom to me. Every cent.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then you’ll get her back. In pieces.”

Seeing Forrest’s rage was enough to put a smile on Rakes’ face as he said,

“We should make the first payment.”

“When am I gonna get her back?”

“When you complete payment.”

“That’s not fair. I get her back now and I’ll pay you the rest. You’ll have my word.”

Rakes laughed.

“A word of a bootlegger.”

Forrest glared at him.

“You’ll get half of it right now. You just bring her to me.”

“Very well.”

Forrest hated to forfeit his profit but he was more concerned with Evelyn. He brought the money he had with him to the designated spot he and Rakes agreed on, which was another stretch of road. It was later now, darker and the moon was all they had. Forrest gave his money over and Rakes opened the car door, escorting Evelyn out. She was afraid and shaken and once Forrest got her back, he held her for a moment, hearing Rakes getting back into his car.

“Get in the car and get down.”

Evelyn nodded and did as Forrest asked as Forrest stalked Rakes’ car, knuckle dusters slid on his hand. Once at Rakes’ side, he heard,

“You would be best to get back in your car Bondurant.”

“I just want to know where I should give you the rest of the money.”

Rakes looked up at him, seeing Forrest’s massive outline at his car door, the moonlight high above them giving him all the vision he needed. Rakes was no fool, his gun was still trained on Forrest.

“Here. In three days.”

“Three days.”

He grunted and nodded and when he stepped back, he saw Rakes setting his gun down. It was all the chance he needed as Forrest grabbed him and hit him with the knuckle dusters, hard and as many times as he could. He dragged Rakes out, finishing him off on the side of the road before he stood up and went back into the car, getting his money back as he took Rakes’ gun too. He tucked it away and walked back to his own car as he drove off, feeling Evelyn crawl over to him, pressing her face to his shoulder.


	1070. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Tommy/Adam. It's been a few weeks and Tommy is still driving Adam to and from his physio appointments. One day Adam surprises Tommy by walking into the waiting room with pair of crutches. His PT nurse following behind with his wheelchair. Adam insists on walking to the van, but can't quite make it. Tommy's encouraging him the whole time and is right there with the wheelchair when Adam needs to be pushed the rest of the way.

Tommy had really found himself enjoying his community service far more than he imagined he would. 

He enjoyed the patients he took to appointments then took home. He liked their stories, their company and their progress. But Adam was different. He was special and funny and…cute. Every day he got to see him, to take him to his appointment, he saw he was getting better. It was nice to witness it.

One afternoon, he took Adam to his regular appointment and he managed to get there a few minutes earlier than usual to pick him up. He stood near the van right outside the hospital doors, the lift down already but through the doors, he started to see he didn’t need it. 

He went inside, seeing Adam on crutches this time, his legs probably shaky, his nurse right behind him with a wheelchair. When she saw Tommy she smiled and said,

“Here to pick him up?”

“Yeah. Hey you’re up.”

Adam looked proud but he also looked as if he was ready to take a seat.

“I wanted to make it to the van but…”

“Come on, you can do it. You’re right at the door.”

Adam smiled a bit.

“I’m exhausted. I only made it down this hall.”

“It’s just a little more. Come on, you gotta get use to walking again.”

Adam huffed a bit but then started moving, Tommy dragging the chair behind him as he nodded.

“There you are, come on, just a little more.”

He went ahead, pushing the chair out first and he held open the door for Adam.

“A little more, come on, you got this.”

Adam pushed himself a bit more, making it out the door as Tommy got to the van, putting the chair on the lift. He kept encouraging Adam to come over to him and while Adam looked exhausted, he made it and then sat in his chair, plopping down in exhaustion as Tommy grinned at him.

“Alright you made it!”

Adam looked a little proud of himself and he smiled as Tommy took his crutches and put them in the back as he pressed the button for lift and brought Adam into the van. He closed the doors and then got into the driver’s side, ready to take him home. 

While he drove, he looked at Adam, seeing him running his hand over his head, his hair growing more and more, getting to that awkward stage, hence why Adam always had a hat on. 

“So you’re on your feet now.”

“Yeah, I forgot how exhausting walking is.”

Tommy laughed. 

“You’re doing so good.”

“Thanks.”

Adam smiled, feeling excited. It was one of those moments that Tommy was glad he was doing this job, though his time would be up soon. He only hoped he had time to see Adam recover even more before he was done.


	1071. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can you write one of Edward and Rose being cute together? And how Eames and Arthur feels so lucky to have these babies in their lives.

After Briar Rose was born, Arthur worried that Edward wouldn’t take kindly to his new sibling and his worries grew when Edward indeed, didn’t really like her company and stayed away from her.

However, with her first word, it bonded them like Arthur had always hoped. Edward taught her more words, clapping his hands and running to get one of his fathers to show them the new word his baby sister learned. They played together, or as much as Briar Rose could play with him and when Edward would draw, Briar Rose kept him company. They watched movies together too and sometimes, the two siblings fell asleep together with Woody on the couch.  
Arthur loved to watch them together. He also loved that his eldest was keen on helping. It wouldn’t be rare for Arthur to be changing Briar Rose or feeding her and he’d hear a little voice at his leg that said,

“Dad can I help?”

Arthur would have Edward pass him a diaper if he was changing her, or he would sit Edward on his lap and give him the spoon he was using to feed his youngest. When Eames was taking care of her, Edward would follow him around, asking Eames if he could hold her, so Eames made him sit on the couch and place Briar Rose in his lap so he could hold her. It was very endearing and both of them did their best to include Edward when it came to situations with helping Briar Rose. 

One afternoon, Arthur was in the living room watching T.V while Edward and Briar Rose played on the floor. Eames was on his way home from work and dinner was almost done. He wasn’t really focused on the show on the screen, just playing with his phone when he heard Edward talking. He didn’t pay him much mind until he heard,

“You can do it!”

Arthur looked up then and saw Briar Rose was standing, her little hand holding the coffee table as Edward held her other hand. 

“Just like this!”

Edward put his foot forward, showing Briar Rose how to walk and Arthur held his breath, not intervening as his children interacted. When Briar Rose took her first steps Arthur got to witness it as Edward helped her. When she plopped down, still full of giggles, Edward clapped his hands as he looked at Arthur.

“Dad, did you see!?”

“I did! You helped Briar Rose walk!”

Edward looked proud of himself and Arthur scooped him up, kissing his cheek.

“My big boy helped out his sister. You’re such a good brother, Edward. I’m very proud of you.”

Edward held onto his father until Arthur put him down. 

“Tell daddy when he gets home okay? Watch your sister, I’m checking on dinner.”

Edward nodded and Arthur could hear Edward talking to his sister as he checked on dinner. He was so proud of his son, of how good they both were to each other. When Eames came home, he got to hear the story of how he helped Briar Rose walk and he too gave his son praise and adoration.  
Later that night, Arthur rested his head on Eames’ chest as he smiled.

“We have such good children.”

“They’re something special.”

“He helped her walk. He encouraged her. He’s such a good brother to her.”

“He is. We did good with them, love.”

Arthur smiled, sitting up a bit to kiss Eames.

“If we did have a third one, they would be just as wonderful.”

Eames grinned.

“They would.”


	1072. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: could you write some a/e stripper au? arthur is a lithe, alluring stripper that gets off driving eames (and dom and saito and yufus but mostly eames) crazy?

Eames spent too much time at the club, he knew that. 

Dom told him often - as he sat beside him and had a beer, but Eames broke a cardinal rule of the strip club and fell for one of the strippers. He wasn’t stupid enough to believe that Arthur (he sighed internally at the thought of his name) really liked him back, though he behaved as he did. Of course he did, that was his job, but Eames didn’t like to think about that. He sat around the stage when Arthur was on, doing his best to get his attention, hating that around him were other guys clamoring for his attention as well. 

He knew his rivals, Saito who seemed to have a never ending supply of singles, Yusuf and even Dom beside him. Arthur danced for them all, teased them all and Eames often went broke trying to get his attention back from the others around him. It was always a relief when one of them was missing, but it was the worse when they were all there. 

He tried to buy as many private dances as he could and if it were possible, he would keep Arthur all to himself all night, but money was limited and after a certain number of songs, he had to let Arthur go. 

Any time he did get Arthur for himself, he wished so much to put his arms around him, to touch him back, but he couldn’t and he wanted to tell Arthur how he felt, but he didn’t and Arthur would smile at him, tease him a little, ask him how his day went and Eames knew that it was the same lines, the same questions, the same look that he gave all his clients, but for a moment, Eames would pretend it was just for him. 

He never asked Dom what Arthur said to him. He never asked anything about anyone else because he needed to keep his fantasy, he needed to pretend that Arthur was seducing just him. 

When they left the club one night, Dom lit a cigarette and said,

“I don’t know why you like that dancer. There’s so many better ones.”

“He’s beautiful.”

“But he’s cold. He’ll never make any tips like that.”

“He’s cold?”

Dom nodded and Eames felt a little better hearing that. At least he wasn’t trying to get  _everyone_  off.


	1073. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: All the other boys have those hot sexy pictures of pinup girls hidden somewhere around their bunks, like Dom got Domina Mallorie, but soldier!Eames has Smarty Arty, dressed in a flimsy school uniform, glasses in place, sitting on a Falcon Coupe. Officially, it´s all about the car of course

Every fella in the military had a sweetheart, a crush, a special someone they were coming home to. 

There were the pilots who adorned their planes with the figures of pin up’s, there were soldiers who carried pictures of their sweethearts in folded wallets they carried with them at all times, like good luck charms. There were soldiers who had lockers in tacked inside, were pictures of all the famous models, the ones that picked up their spirits and made them feel better when times were tough. 

Private Eames and his friend, Private Cobb, had lockers side by side in the station there were at together. Inside Cobb’s locker was one of the more famous pin up’s. Many guys had her in some form or another inside their locker, Domina Mallorie. In Dom’s picture, Domina Mallorie wore the short army green, tight dress, cut low in the front. Her stockings and garters were visible as she stood, her hand on her hip, the other in salute, black heels, red lipstick, dark brown hair curled and topped off with the wedge army green cap. Her name in black cursive letters framed the picture and Dom often stared at it with a sigh. 

Eames was in no position to pass judgement, his own crush often stared him in the face when he opened his locker door, Smarty Arty - it’s what they called him on count of the black glasses he wore with his own fitted uniform as he sat on the hood of a bright blue Falcon Coup. Eames was sometimes embarrassed by the tart picture he had and he claimed it was for the car. The Falcon Coup was his favorite after all. 

Day in, day out, every time they went to their lockers, when they had a moment to spare, when they were just sitting around late at night in the barracks, the topic of crushes and sweethearts came up. Eames listened but never joined in, too embarrassed to admit that he too carried a torch for the smart little pin up in his locker. Lots of the other fellas had ‘em too, Domina Mallorie and Smarty Arty were the toast of the time, the it pair that could send shivers through any soldier. Eames still felt it was childish. It wasn’t until he heard that along with a couple of movie stars and comedians, a couple of the pin ups were coming to a USO show soon that he started to think it was less childish. 

Dom was excited. He sat in the locker room one day holding his picture of Domina Mallorie as he looked up at Eames and asked,

“You think she’d sign it for me?”

“Why not?”

“You gonna get that signed?”

Eames looked over his shoulder as he saw the picture and felt a little silly about it but nodded.

“If I can.”

Eames wasn’t even sure he would get the chance to - they were popular and the entire barracks, officers and top ranking members would be there too. He could only hope though.

The day of the USO show, every solider was there. They cheered for the movie stars, laughed at the comedians, listened to singers, applauded at every single heart felt speech cheering for them to win the war. Then, when the pin up’s came, Eames felt his heart stop. Dom grabbed his wrist as he said,

“Look at her! She’s prettier than any movie star in the world!”

Indeed, Domina Mallorie was every bit as pretty as her picture, even more when she was in motion, but Arty beside her was no slouch either. At that moment, Dom told Eames he had an in to get them close, he knew the solider who was in charge of security and he owed him a favor. Eames was surprised and excited all at once. 

When they were able to get there, Dom removed his wedge cap as he stood in front of Domina Mallorie and said,

“Miss Mallorie…you’re even prettier than your picture.”

She smiled at him, blue eyes flickering as she said,

“Thank you. What’s your name soldier?”

“D-dom. Dom Cobb. Would you mind…?”

He handed her the picture with shaky hands and she took it, getting a pen from her purse as she signed it right by the feet of the picture then brought it to her mouth, kissing it, leaving a perfect red stain of her lips on the image right above her name. Dom was still shaking as she handed it back and said,

“There you are.”

“Thank you Miss Mallorie.”

“Mal. Hey soldier, you know where a lady can get a drink around these parts? My friend here and I are dying to get something.”

Arty looked at Eames, a smile on his face and while Mal and Dom talked, he looked at Eames.

“Hey, you’re quiet soldier.”

“Just in awe.”

Arty blushed and Eames felt a little proud as he unfolded his own picture and gave it to him.

“Would you be so kind?”

“I’d love to.”

He borrowed Mal’s pen and signed it and as he handed it back, Mal nudged him and said,

“Dom said he knows a spot. These two soldiers will escort us.”

Eames looked at Dom as he whispered,

“Can we leave the base?”

“Does it matter?”

Eames looked at Arty, seeing his dimples showing up, his loveliness all the better than in his picture and Dom was right, it really didn’t matter.


	1074. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Tommy/Adam. Tommy mentions to Adam it's his last week volunteering. Adam is disappointed and asks what Tommy means by his "last week". Tommy tells him it was his community service sentence. Adam is quiet for a moment, but when Tommy offers to continue driving him, Adam is happy to accept.

When it was Tommy’s last week, he actually started to feel terrible about it. He ended up really liking his clients, a lot of those old people were nice. Even Ms. Green, still mentioning her granddaughter to Tommy and Tommy politely smiling. 

But Adam was the one he was really going to miss. He liked talked to him and he liked listening to him and he liked watching him gradually progress in his health. 

He spent the last week of his drive telling some of the older people about it being his last week and they were all disappointed. He couldn’t bring himself to tell Adam though, not until the second to last day and only because he had amassed a collection of parting gifts from a lot of the older ladies. He had cakes and cookies wrapped in plastic wrap and tupperware sitting in the passenger seat of his van, scarves and knit hats made with love.

“You have a lot of stuff up there. Is it your birthday?”

Adam asked once Tommy had him settled in the van and he was driving towards the hospital. 

“Uh…no.”

Adam then looked at him, waiting for Tommy to explain. So Tommy took a deep breath.

“It’s uh…it’s my last week. Tomorrow is actually my last day doing this.”

“Oh…did you find another job?”

“I was doing this as community service. I was in the army before and I went AWOL. This was part of my conditions instead of jail time.”

Adam looked surprised, but then disappointed as he looked down at his lap.

“Is someone new going to take over your route?”

“I guess so, I didn’t ask.”

Adam nodded.

It was the worse feeling. Even worse than when Mrs. Waters started crying into her floral hanky after she gave Tommy a plate of cookies. She was very fond of Tommy - she often said he reminded her of her son who was all grown up and moved away. 

Tommy drove Adam to his appointment and without anything left to do, he hung out in the hospital parking lot until Adam was done. He helped him back in the van and as he drove Adam home again, he saw he was still quiet.

“I was thinking…”

Adam looked up then, their eyes meeting in the rear view mirror.

“I wouldn’t mind driving you myself. I have a car…”

“You would do that?”

“Yeah.”

Adam smiled a little and then asked,

“What will your other patients think? They’re going to be jealous.”

“Yeah…I know. It’ll be just between you and me.” He smiled as he looked at Adam.

Adam smiled harder, his dimples showing up as he looked down, almost shy as Tommy grinned.


	1075. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur always goes under alone during the planning stages of a job. He likes to test out the formula as well as get a feel for the dream. Eames likes to talk to Arthur as he sleeps. Sometimes he says nonsense. Sometimes he tells him all of the things he can't say when Arthur is awake.

When Arthur planned, he did his best work on his own.

He researched meticulously and checked and double checked everything. Nothing was left to chance in Arthur’s hands and because of this obsessive quality, he was considered the best.

When he worked with architects, he got the first draft of the construct and went under on his own to walk through it to take notes, to make corrections, to offer suggestions. He wouldn’t look at it again until just before it was set into action so there was nothing wrong, no surprises. 

Eames was the opposite. He learned what he had to and winged the rest. It made him the best at what he did because he had that superficial charm that worked right on the surface, that distracted just long enough to get away with the plan.

He kept his poker face on at all times until he was alone and then and only then did he let his guard down and relax. 

He considered himself alone while he watched Arthur sleeping, working on the first or final draft of the dream. He had felt deeply for Arthur for years, but the timing was never right so Eames would sit and talk to Arthur. 

Sometimes it was just nonsense he babbled out. He would talk about some tea he had in India, some trainers he saw in a shop in Tokyo, the extractor he hated, how he slept, what groceries he just bought or needed to buy, the crick in his neck he got when he woke up from a nap, how he could never get a smooth, flawless crease in his trousers the way Arthur had. He never went beyond holding Arthur’s hand, never touching him above his wrist and he felt even that was crossing the line. But it played into his babble, commenting on how manicured and well trimmed his nails were, how clean they were, the feel of his skin, wondering out loud what kind of moisturizer Arthur used. It made Eames look at his own hands, seeing his weirdly cut nails because he often did it without paying much attention, the creases in his knuckles dry, hangnails framing his thumbnail, a scrape on the back of his hand he didn’t even remember. He frowned, wondering how he let his hands go to pot like that.

But then, there were those talks that he could only say to Arthur because he was asleep. It was easy because Arthur was there, physically but he wasn’t nonetheless. Eames would tell him how he dreamed about him sometimes and tell him stories of a life they never had together. He told him how he’d very much like to have a domestic go with him, but not quite give up their lives now. He told him of how he looked over realtor’s sites and found beautiful Gothic flats in London with hardwood floors and wide, floor to ceiling windows in the living room. He told him of the modern apartments in New York that still had a touch of the past, like the apartment built behind a clock in Brooklyn. Of the classic brownstones overlooking Central Park that took up entire floors. He told him of the romantic, classic apartments in Paris with perfect views of the Eiffel Tower, but he would laugh and say you could see it anywhere in Paris. 

He told him how he felt, how deeply he longed for him, how he couldn’t imagine a single day without talking to him and how not seeing him was hard enough. He told him how his heart beat quicker when he saw him, a tightness in his chest bloomed when Arthur was angry with him, how he would give anything to touch him in an intimate way, to kiss him. He told him how he valued their friendship above anything else and he would hope that if he actually heard of any of this, it wouldn’t be ruined. He would never stand in Arthur’s way of any kind of happiness and as much as it would kill him, if Arthur found anyone else, Eames would wish him well, because that’s what friends did. But he hoped, more than anything else in the world, that it wouldn’t come to that and he often gave a silent prayer for a chance. 

He would feel better when he let everything out and he always kept an eye on the timer, making sure he would have enough time to return whatever chair he borrowed from the room and leave before Arthur ever woke up.

When Arthur did wake up, he felt good and relaxed and almost as if he just missed something, though he couldn’t put his finger on that fleeting feeling.


	1076. Chapter 1076

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Tuck/Arthur FDR tries his best to be a good agent, but after a couple of missions he finally fucks up. Arthur is livid, because Tuck's hurt.

Arthur was livid as he walked down the hall.

After just a handful of missions, most of which FDR blatantly disregarded Arthur’s instructions, it had all finally come to a head. 

During a mission in Prague, what was supposed to be a simple in and out job, FDR went off script and in turn, got Tuck hurt. Arthur had specifically shouted in FDR’s ear to not go off script, to not go off the path and sure enough, his arrogance had gotten Tuck hurt.

They made it back, but Tuck was now in intensive care and FDR was getting his ass chewed out by the boss. Arthur was not about to miss that. 

He stormed into her office as he looked at his commander and said,

“I want him off. I will not be quartermaster to this moron cowboy who thinks he’s James Bond.”

“Hey!”

FDR was ready to fight with Arthur but Arthur was unafraid of him and he turned to him, getting in his face as he said,

“What? You’re going to defend your actions? Say because of your colossal stupidity you didn’t get your partner hurt? That because of massive pride and tiny dick, you had to be the superstar?”

“That’s enough, the both of you.”

Arthur looked back at his superior as he said,

“Ma'am, with all due respect, I will not help him for a second longer.”

“I agree, agent. FDR, you’re off. You will no longer retain the services of a quartermaster and as of now, due to your recklessness, you’re on suspension.”

“But-”

“You’re dismissed.”

FDR huffed and glared at Arthur as Arthur glared right back at him. When FDR was gone, Arthur asked which hospital Tuck was in.

Tuck in intensive care but Arthur waited. He waited for hours until he regained consciousness and the nurses told Tuck that a young boy was in the waiting room for him and Arthur finally got permission to go in. Tuck smiled when he saw Arthur come in, still as pristine and well kept despite the fact that he had been in the waiting room for hours. 

“Hey…you’re here.”

Arthur smiled, seeing Tuck’s pale face but he was awake and smiling so it couldn’t be that bad. He pulled a chair over to his side as he asked,

“How do you feel?”

“Like I’m sick. But I’ll live.”

Arthur nodded.

“FDR is suspended. I made sure to let them know it was all his fault.”

Tuck didn’t say anything about it. He just nodded.

“Also, I’m back to being just your quartermaster.”

That brought up Tuck’s spirits and he smiled.

“That I’m glad to hear.”

Arthur smiled at him.


	1077. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by amitywho: Can Arthur wake up early one time and hear? Maybe he waits to act on the information until a time that Eames is hurt? I'm a sucker for hurt/comfort. Love this, as always.

“You know, he sits by you while you’re doing research.”

Arthur was having lunch with Ariadne. They had gone out for some air and settled on deli sandwiches so they could sit in the park and Ariadne could be inspired. 

“Who sits with me?”

“Eames does.”

“Oh.”

“Is there…something going on between you two?”

“We…well I know of his feelings for me. I care for him too, it’s just the timing is always wrong. If it’s not work, it’s distance…once I thought I was getting over him so when he expressed interest again, I told him I needed space…it was a mess.”

“Oh I didn’t know it was like that.”

Arthur nodded.

“What does he do?”

“He just sits there and I think he talks to you. It feels private and personal so I never listen. But he doesn’t do anything seedy or anything.”

“No, he’s not like that.”

Ariadne agreed. 

Arthur never knew what to do when it came to Eames. He swore he made it complicated without meaning to but there was a lot of back and forth between them. When Arthur told him he wasn’t interested, Eames started dating someone else and Arthur suddenly found himself caring again but it was too late then. Then when Eames was single again, Arthur felt unsure about where he stood so he stayed quiet until Eames expressed interest. But then they went on a job that lasted six months and they didn’t have time to venture into feelings and emotions and relationships. Then, Arthur had to go home and Eames went somewhere else…

It was difficult and Arthur hated that it was. 

When their latest job was over, Arthur went over to Eames, catching him before he left as he asked,

“Are you going home?”

“I had nowhere else to be.”

Arthur smiled and said,

“Can we go to dinner before you run off?”

“Sure.”

Later that night, as they had dinner, Eames refilled Arthur’s glass for him and once he set the bottle down, Arthur picked up his glass and sipped from it.

“Ariadne told me she saw you sitting by me when I was under.”

Eames laughed to himself, shaking his head as he cut his steak.

“Busybody.”

“Eames.”

Eames looked up, a bit of concern on his face.

“Is this why you asked me to dinner?”

“I wanted to tell you that…if you wanted to do something with this…we could.”

“You turned me down so many times before, why is now any different?”

“I think the timing is right.”

Eames stopped for a moment and Arthur took another drink before setting his glass down. 

“Are you sure?”

Arthur nodded.

“I didn’t want to wait until it was too late, miss another chance…I let so many slip through my fingers already.”

Eames smiled to himself and set his utensils down.

“So what do we do now?”

“We can take a flight to California and you can stay with me for a while so we can get to know each other. And you can tell me what you talk to me about when I’m sleeping.”

Eames nodded.


	1078. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: What if a member of Evelyn's family tracks her down somehow. Maybe they knew about her "crossdressing" and why she left but to see her living as a woman is something they never expected and cannot support. They try to make her leave with them so they can "fix her".

Evelyn thought when she left her home behind, she would leave it behind for good. She had come a long way, walking for most of it, staying in big towns to make enough to get her to the next town, gathering up what she could to make herself whole one day.

By the time she got to Franklin County, she was no longer the person she was when she left home. She was Evelyn now and after some searching, she found herself a home. She made herself a life and did her best to keep to herself, to hide her past and she thought she was safe from all that. Finding Forrest was not something she at all expected. She never thought she’d find a man, a violent, infamous bootlegger no less, that loved her for who she was. 

Forrest knew of her secret. He knew what Evelyn was but he still cared about her, still adored her and never thought of her any differently. He treated her like a lady and Evelyn in turn did everything to satisfy Forrest.

She was happy for almost two years, despite a few bumps in the road from the residents, eventually, they forgot about her and went about their lives just as Evelyn and Forrest did. She was at home, making a pie for Forrest. She had just taken it out of the oven and set it to cool when she got a knock on the door. She set her dish cloth down and wiped her hands off on her apron as she went to answer, opening it to face the shock of her life. Her brother stood on the other side, Frank, tall and thin but with an uglier face with hardly an resemblance to Evelyn herself. 

“Evan…”

Evelyn hadn’t heard that name in so long, she was shocked to hear it then and didn’t even respond to it.

“Frank, what are you doing here? How did you even find me?”

“I’ve been lookin for you, for years! What have you done to yourself?”

Evelyn made him come inside, closing the door behind him as she said,

“You should have left me alone. I left home years ago. You and momma weren’t exactly understanding.”

“Momma understood you were a bit touched and liked to dress up in girl’s clothes, but this…what are you doing?”

“You have to go. My life is not your concern anymore.”

“God…look at you. Momma would roll over in her grave if she knew you were doin this.”

Evelyn frowned, looking down as she crossed her arms. Brother had always done his best to shame her and her choices, mocking her when she was little, calling her a sissy and a freak when she was caught dressing up in their mother’s clothes. When she was a little older, their mother told her she shouldn’t do that, it wasn’t natural and she would embarrass them if anyone ever saw her like that. Frank started being meaner and meaner, the name calling and mocking not enough and the first time her knocked her down, Evelyn ran away. She wasn’t going to be hurt for feeling the way she felt, so she ran. But she wasn’t little anymore and she wouldn’t be afraid of Frank anymore.

“I’m not a kid anymore. You’re in my home, mine, the one I worked hard at makin and you need to leave, I didn’t want you to find me for a reason!”

“Well i did find you! I had to stop you from making a mockery of our family! You’re taking this sissy nonsense to a whole new level! You’re gonna come home with me and I’m gonna straighten you out.”

Evelyn stepped back before Frank laid a hand on her.

“I’m not going anywhere with you.”

At that moment, Forrest arrived, pushing open the door, his hat in his hand as he said,

“Evie?”

Frank immediately looked at him and asked,

“What’s this?”

“Who are you?”

Forrest narrowed his eyes and Evelyn ran between them as she held back Forrest.

“This is Forrest Bondurant, Forrest this is my brother Frank.”

There was a tense exchange between the two of them before Frank said,

“Unbelievable…”

“Frank, just go.”

“You’re more messed up than I thought.”

“She ain’t messed up.”

Frank looked at Forrest as if he had the audacity to speak to him.

“You need to mind your own business.”

Forrest stepped forward, Evelyn sliding as she tried to hold him back.

“Forrest!”

She turned to Frank.

“I’m not going with you. I will never go back home again. Don’t come back here.”

Frank looked utterly disgusted with her, with Forrest so he sneered at them left walked past them, purposely bumping against Forrest’s shoulder. Once he was gone, Evelyn felt ashamed, her hands covering her face as she expected questions from Forrest but instead, he asked,

“Are you makin a pie?”

Evelyn looked up at him and said,

“That’s all your gonna ask?”

He set his hat down on the near by arm chair as he said,

“I got enough from him to know what he wanted. If you wanna tell me later in detail you can. But it doesn’t look like you wanna right now.”

Evelyn was again stunned by Forrest’s compassion, his understanding and she nodded.

“Yeah, it’s cooling on the counter.”

Forrest nodded, putting his arm around her as he walked her to the kitchen.


	1079. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Tommy gets his car ready for Adam (cleaning out the trunk for the wheelchair now he doesn't have a van with a lift). While Adam makes sure to use his crutches more. After an appointment, Adam asks Tommy out for coffee. Tommy laughs, because he's just about to do the same.

Tommy had an old, but reliable Civic. He get it used after he came back home and he hadn’t really planned on using it other than court dates, the grocery store and the gym. But now, he was planning on helping Adam out and he had to clean it out.

It was full of water bottles and coffee cups that he just threw in the back when he was done with them, his gym bag full of gear and towels, a pair of sneakers, a couple of hoodies and a pair of gloves. Once he got everything out and back into his apartment, then threw out the trash, he cleaned out his trunk too. He had some car items, like a jack and jumper cables as well as road side flares and a spare, but all that stuff could pushed to the side for Adam’s wheelchair.   
He managed to finish and go to Adam’s house like he always did to pick him up for his appointment and as he got to his door, he was surprised when Adam answered and he was standing up on his crutches.

“Hey.”

“Hey, you’re up again.”

“Yeah, my physical therapist told me I should try to use them often.”

“You got your wheelchair still?”

“Yeah, right here.”

He gestured to the chair and Tommy took it with them as he folded it and lifted it up and assisted Adam to his car. He helped him in before putting the wheelchair in his trunk.

“I like this. This is much more personal than the van.”

“Yeah, it’s a good car.”

“No, I mean you and me. I know later you won’t have to pick up some nice old biddy.”

Tommy laughed.

“It does make things comfortable.”

“So doesn’t this intrude on your job?”

“I don’t have one yet. And you won’t need me to take you to appointments for forever, so this is a good use of my time.”

“Oh…okay. I’m glad I’m not putting you out.”

Tommy smiled as he said,

“You would never be putting me out.”

Once they got to the hospital, Tommy helped him out of the car, handing him his crutches and then going to get the wheelchair but Adam said,

“Don’t get it out. I won’t need it for the trip.”

“Good to hear you say that.”

Adam smiled.

“You’ll be here when I’m done?”

“Aren’t I always?”

Adam laughed and went ahead as Tommy went to park in the visitor’s lot.   
When Adam was done and back in the car, he sighed and said,

“I feel so much better every day.”

“You look less winded.”

“I feel less winded.”

They were quiet for a moment, Tommy making the turn to leave the hospital as Adam cleared his throat and said,

“Are you busy after this?”

“Not especially.”

“Do you…I mean…would you like to…get a cup of coffee? With me?”

Tommy looked at him through the rear view mirror seeing him fidgeting and blushing and he smiled and laughed a bit before answering,

“Yeah. Yeah I’d love to.”

Adam laughed nervously as he breathed a sigh of relief.

“I was gonna ask you myself…but I just…you beat me to it.” Said Tommy.

“Well…someone had to make a move.”

"Glad you did it.”


	1080. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Wilee's had a long, busy day that was capped off by a delay with the trains (switches got out of sync or something). He's tired, hot, and more than a little cranky but that all melts away when Bob and Rocco surprise him by meeting him at the station.

It was a long, long summer day.

Wilee missed being a messenger at that moment, because while he stood still and let the city pass him by, when he was on his bike, he could move fast, peddle, feel the wind hit his face and feel free. For a moment, he missed it - especially when a bike messenger whizzed past him and turned a corner.   
He sighed, working hard on a case that had fallen apart and now he had to rebuild. He missed lunch, he lived on bad coffee and it was sweltering hot all day. By the time he packed up his stuff to go, he was slapped in the face with further heat, then he had to further suffer in the heat when he went to the subway and cooked there.

He felt the heat smother him, sweat trickling down his neck, behind his ears. HIs shirt was sticking to him, pressing to his back and even though it was a thin polo, he felt like he was wearing a jacket. He had no place to sit so he stood and felt tired. It wasn’t until about twenty minutes later that the announcement blared over the speakers that the trains were delayed. WIlee, along with every person on that platform groaned and complained but there was nothing to be done. 

He waited until the train showed up and then he was jammed inside with everyone else, the air conditioning doing nothing until the train began thinning out the closer he got to Brooklyn. By the time he got a heat, he started to feel cooler, but he was exhausted and hungry and it was one of those terrible days he felt he should have sprung for a cab. He would have been stuck in traffic, but at least he would have been in a cab by himself with air conditioning. He couldn’t wait to see Bob and Rocco, get some dinner, shower and rest for a while. 

When the train finally stopped, Wilee picked himself up and walked off the train and headed down the platform and to the stairs leading to the surface when he saw Bob. 

Bob in his jeans and sneakers and a singlet, Rocco sitting beside him, panting since it was still warm out. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you.”

Wilee smiled, a pleasant surprise lifting his mood far more than he thought possible. He hugged Bob once he got close enough, apologizing for being so sweaty but Bob didn’t care. He then knelt down, petting Rocco, feeling his big head lean towards his hand.

“Was he okay?”

“Yeah we’ve only been here a few minutes. I heard the trains got delayed.”

“I heard too late.”

“I got dinner started at home.”

“Great, I’m starved.”

“I thought so.”

Bob kissed his temple, again not minding his sweat as they walked home, Rocco walking ahead of them. Suddenly, Wilee’s day didn’t seem so bad and he looked at Bob, so happy to have him there.


	1081. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: (Modern AU) Jack made Forrest an account on a dating website. After a while, Forrest checks it out and talks to a few women and then meets Evelyn in one of the chats and can't stop talking to her.

“Forrest needs  girlfriend.”

Howard was hanging out with his younger brother while his girlfriend was at work. Jack’s girlfriend was at her parent’s house and Forrest…well Forrest was hanging out on the porch. Jack could see him as he stood in the living room, hands on his hips as Howard sighed. 

“You should leave him alone. He’s happy being on his own.”

“No he’s not. But he’s older than me and he’s never had a girlfriend.”

Howard couldn’t argue. He was older than Forrest and it was true, Forrest had never had a girlfriend. He was quiet and very introverted and it was hard for him to meet people. It was months before he even sat down to sort of grumble at Howard’s girlfriend.

“I’m going to make him an online dating profile.”

“Oh geez…Jack…”

“Nah, it’s great. It’ll work.”

Howard just sighed and decided to stay out of it. 

When Jack finished, he told Forrest about it and Forrest just stared at him, the permanent scowl on his face.

“Why would you do that?”

“It’s just so you can meet someone.”

“Jack, I don’t know how to do any of that stuff.”

“I’ll show you, come on.”

He sat Forrest down in front of his laptop and showed him how to get to the site, then how to log in and how to answer his messages. He pointed to everything, showing him all the interest he generated, even though Jack had put down only the most basic information - name, birthday and a photo. Forrest grumbled but he looked through it anyway.

Long after Jack and Howard left, he looked through page a little and then shut it down and didn’t look through it again for a couple of days until he remembered it. He looked at (and deleted) a ton of messages, most of them the same generic ‘hi, how are you’ start, some of them crude and some of them a little interesting by their picture. 

There was one in particular that caught Forrest’s attention, a pretty girl with her hair down as she sat on a swing. She looked so peaceful and happy as she sat on the swing , a dimple on her cheek as she smiled a bit and Forrest couldn’t help himself but send a message to her, telling her he liked her picture. As he continued deleting his messages, he suddenly got a ping. He didn’t know where it was coming from until at the bottom of the screen, was a blinking bar. He clicked on it and it was a chat window, from Evelyn.

’ _Hi, thank you for your message. I like your picture too._ ’

Forrest was unsure what to reply with but he didn’t want to think he was ignoring her.

’ _Thank you. My brother chose it_.’

It was a moment before she replied again.

’ _You profile is pretty blank. Tell me about yourself_.’

Forrest was unsure what to say, so he just mentioned he had two brothers, that he had a job at a brewing company but that was all of interest he had to share. Evelyn in turn mentioned she had no siblings, she lived alone and she had a job in a boutique.

They continued talking about random books they both read since neither had much of a social life, they talked about some movies that looked interesting but hadn’t seen because neither one wanted to go alone. They ended up talking for hours about everything and before Forrest knew it, it was late into the night.

’ _Oh god, it’s so late.’_

_'It is! I have to get up early tomorrow. I should go to bed.’_

_'Me too. Will you be around tomorrow?’_

_'Yeah I will. Good night Forrest ;)_ ’

Forrest smiled a bit.

’ _Good night, Evelyn_.’

He logged off and got up to go to bed, still replaying their conversation in his mind.


	1082. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: You know that gif set of Evelyn you use to introduce people to her, well Evelyn is set up on a date with the guy in the gif and he clearly doesn't like her no matter how hard she tries, and at the restaurant he ditches her with the check. Evelyn is heartbroken and embarrassed until Forrest, a fellow patron that night, pays her bill.

Evelyn could cry.

She sat at the restaurant table for well over twenty minutes before she really started to think she had been ditched.

Thirty minutes later, she was sure she had been stood up. 

She had been set up by mutual friends and the moment they met, this guy had not been at all interested in Evelyn. At first, she chalked it up to nerves or anxiety but the more time they spent together, she was sure he just wasn’t into her. 

They hardly talked on the car ride to the restaurant and at the restaurant, Evelyn did her best to chat and fill the silence, trying to be sweet and nice but the guy just wasn’t interested. As they neared the end of the meal, he wiped his mouth with his napkin and said,

“I’ll be right, I’m going to the bathroom.”

She nodded and kept eating. And eating until she was done and her date still hadn’t returned. She looked around and waited some more and he still wasn’t around, his dinner more than half way eaten, but not finished still on the other side of the table and she began to feel embarrassed when the waiter came by and asked to take her plate and then asked if her date was finished.

“Uh, he went to the restroom.”

So he nodded and she sat there with a half eaten dinner and waited.

After half an hour, she realized she had been ditched and she fought back tears and she started to wonder how she was going to pay for it. She had money, but not enough to cover the cost of dinner and she was starting to wonder if it was this guy’s plan the whole time, seeing his pricey steak and scotch still untouched on the other side of the table. She wondered how she was going to get home since she clearly didn’t have money for a cab and she was too embarrassed to ask a friend for a ride. 

Tears welled up in her eyes as humiliation felt hot on her face - dumped half way through a date with a guy who didn’t even want to be there with her. She had wished he had just turned her down at the door rather then take her out and publicly embarrass her like that. She dabbed her eyes, her purse on her lap as she wondered if she could scrape together enough for the meal as the waiter came by again, asking if she would be interested in dessert or coffee.

“No, thank you.”

“Just the check then?”

She nodded and she wondered again how she was going to pay for this. When the waiter returned with the black leather sleeve, he set it down and she opened it to see the price when she saw it was already paid. She looked up to get the waiter’s attention again when a stranger stopped her. He said,

“Ma'am? I paid your check.”

She looked up at the man, wearing nice dress pants and a white button down, his hair combed to the side, stubble on his face. 

“You did?”

He was handsome and his voice quiet and soft and he seemed shy though he approached Evelyn anyway. He nodded and said,

“I saw the gentleman you were here with…then you were alone and I saw your concern…I thought it was wrong of him to do.”

“Oh..thank you. Thank you so much.”

He nodded and Evelyn stood up from her chair, smoothing down her dress, pushing back her hair from her face as he asked,

“May I?”

She nodded as he offered his arm and they both left the restaurant. Evelyn felt a bit better though she wondered how she was getting home.

“I’m Forrest by the way.”

“Evelyn.”

“Was that your date before?”

Evelyn nodded.

"Yeah, he didn’t seem interested in me at all…I just didn’t think he’d ditch me.”

“I’m sorry. Do you need a lift home?”

Evelyn wanted to be wary of this handsome stranger, but she also felt vulnerable and she was soaking up his kindness.

“Yes, thank you.”

Forrest took her home and he didn’t put a hand on her the entire time. Once he pulled up to her door, she smiled at him and felt a lot better than she did at the restaurant. 

“I know this might be poor timing but…would you like to go out some time?”

Evelyn laughed a bit but smiled.

“As long as you promise not to ditch me half way through.”

“I would never.”

Evelyn smiled and nodded, going into her purse, getting some paper and a pen and writing  her number down as she gave it to him.

“Thank you..for everything.”

He nodded, a slight smile on his mouth as he looked at the bit of paper with her number on it.

“I’ll call you.”

Evelyn wasn’t expecting much but she nodded and thanked him again as she got out of his car and went to her apartment, still feeling embarrassed about what happened, but grateful that Forrest had been there to save her.


	1083. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: ('TLC's What Not to Wear' or any fashion makeover TV show AU) Arthur use to have awful fashion until he went on a TV show and was educated in form flattering clothes and suits. Ariadne comes across the episode online and watches it with Eames and they both have fun laughing at Arthur's expense but secretly Eames is so endeared to Arthur after the episode.

Ariadne was so bored. Everything was taking so much longer than she expected and she couldn’t move forward until the entire team did so she did what anyone bored in an office with internet access would do - she surfed the web.

After checking her email and social medias, she went on Youtube and began clicking around on random videos. She watched her favorite music videos, then a couple of cat ones getting all caught up on the latest memes, she began just following random fashion links. She toyed with her hair, pulling it up, braiding it in different ways and then making a list of make up she needed to buy. 

One link lead to another and before she knew it, she was watching old episodes of What Not to Wear. She was a couple of episodes in when she saw a guy on the show. They did the usual take on him, running down his stats and what he looked like and it took Ariadne a minute to notice it but when she did, she gasped so hard she nearly choked. 

It was Arthur! Arthur looking disgusting and grungy with ripped up torn jeans, baggy band tees and beat up filthy converse. Ariadne could have screamed and doubled over in laughter. Grungy Arthur had long dirty hair and he was being a good sport about being picked apart and then made to try on new things, learning what looked good on him and what didn’t. 

By the end of the show, when Arthur came out from behind the screen with the show’s big red and white logo, he looked more like the Arthur Ariadne knew best. She rewatched the episode when Eames came over to talk with her, bored himself and they both laughed after Eames’ subtle gasp and Eames shook his head.

“My God…he wore sneakers and dirty jeans. I thought he was born into Ferragamo and Gucci.”

“But look at his hair! It’s long and stringy!”

“And unwashed. They really did the whole make over on him didn’t they?”

They both cringed when at the introduction, Arthur threw up the metal horns with his hand, sticking his tongue out before the scene changed. Eames and Ariadne watched it, aww-ing at his lack of knowledge, nodding when they saw that stubborn streak they both knew in his work, smiling when the make over happened and they saw their Arthur, business, all lean and tailored suits Arthur. 

When it was over, Arthur popped in as he asked what they were doing and Ariadne shut her laptop as she said,

“Nothing, watching cat videos.”

Arthur looked at them weird as he said,

“So, it’s a slow day, the chemist is still doing research, so you guys can go back to the hotel if you want.”

“Okay, thanks.”

Eames nodded and he got up from behind Ariadne’s station and went after Arthur.

“Hey, are you sticking around?”

“No, I might as well head back. Get something to eat.”

“Would you help me find a new belt? I’ve finally worn through the only one I had.”

“You’re asking me for clothing advice?”

“Well, you would be the best for that wouldn’t you?”

Arthur looked a little unsure and Eames was just further endeared with him. He would have liked to seen filthy, long haired, rebellious Arthur, but his prim and posh Arthur was the one he was already enamored with. He would eventually ask him about his little stint on a popular T.V show, but for now, he’d settle for a short shopping trip. And possibly lunch.


	1084. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by morethancupcake: Pinup!verse: you think a sequel could be possible ? Something fluffy, maybe Arthur and Eames exchanging letters, now that they're apart after that night, and seeing each other again ?

His name was Arthur.

That night after Dom and him snuck off the base to find Mal and Arty, they went to a bar and the four of them talked and had drinks and smoked cigarettes all night. 

Eames wasn’t sure how he and Mal were going, but he suspected it was great considering they were on the floor dancing half the night, the other half they were drinking and laughing, Mal whispering things in his ear. But Eames…Eames was being smitten talking to Arthur.

His name was Arthur and he had found his break being a pin up. He liked it, he got to travel, he liked his fans who recognized him and he never minded signing things. He only hated being called Smarty Arty - the name stuck after he did one shoot where he wore a teeny little school uniform with his glasses. It became a staple he wear them and now he had them on in every shoot. 

He liked meeting soldiers the most, because they were the ones who needed the moral boost, so he enjoyed doing shows with Mal and a few of the other pin ups. He and Mal knew each other because of the same job and she was like his sister. She watched over him and he over her. 

When it was later into the night, Mal came back to the table, out of breath as she laughed, her hand on her chest as she said,

“Oh my God, Dom can really cut a rug!”

Dom laughed as he sat beside her and they ordered another round of beers.   
When a slow song came on, Eames finally felt enough courage to ask Arthur to dance and Arthur accepted. In fact, once they got on the floor, Arthur rested his head on his shoulder, feeling Eames hold his hand, his other on his hip and he said,

“I thought you’d never ask me.”

Eames smiled and they danced, Eames holding Arthur, feeling as if it was a dream. He never wanted that song to end. 

Unfortunately, it did and Eames noticed how late it was and how little sleep he was going to get but it was so worth it. They stepped outside, getting ready to part ways as Mal and Dom were standing off to the side, necking. Eames looked at Arthur and asked,

“Would you…write to me?”

“Only if you write back.”

Arthur went into his pocket and took out a piece of paper, Eames had a pen and they exchanged addresses. Eames sighed, holding Arthur’s address as if he was holding a treasure. Arthur then took his hands and leaned forward, kissing Eames’ cheek, then kissed his lips as Eames turned to see him. It was a few minutes before Mal said,

“Arthur, they have to go.”

Arthur pulled back, a bit of blush on his face as Eames grinned. When he looked at Dom, he saw he had Mal’s lipstick all over his mouth. They all said good bye and sadly parted ways.

Dom was in love, but Eames was in no better position. Every day he looked at Arthur’s picture in his locker, he would grin and remember their kiss in front of the bar and he would sigh. Every day after they parted ways, he waited for Arthur’s first letter and when it came, he was beyond excited and he perked up at the call of his name when the mail call came. 

He read Arthur’s letter, telling him how much he missed him, how he thought of him every night, how he was busy with work and he was sure Eames was busy too but he wondered if he thought of him too. Eames immediately wrote him back, telling him he was busy too and he did think of him, often every time he opened his locker door in fact, seeing Arthur’s signed picture. He told him he couldn’t wait to see him again, hopefully when he was on leave. 

He looked over to see Dom holding his own letter from Mal, the paper scented with perfume, a big dopey smile on Dom’s face. He looked back down at his paper again and continued writing to Arthur.


	1085. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: All these latest Evelyn prompts have been so sad so can we have a happy one where its baby Rivers first birthday and they throw him a party and he says his first word 'mama' while reaching for Evie

Since River ended up on Evelyn’s doorstep, she had to guess when his birthday was, so she picked the day he arrived as his birthday and decided to celebrate. 

She made him a mini cake and Forrest came by with a gift, a handcrafted rocking horse, which River immediately wanted to get on top of. Evelyn fed him little pieces of cake, seeing his bright, smiling face with crumbs around his mouth. 

“Do you think he likes it?”

Forrest looked at her, seeing her hair tied up, an apron around her simple, baby pink dress that was long, bare foot as she looked at River, feeding him pieces of cake. She looked very much like a mother and beautiful and happy. 

“I think he loves it.”

She looked at Forrest and said,

“You can have a piece of cake if you’d like. I just wanted to give River his piece first.”

He nodded, saying he’d get some later. He didn’t want to miss a moment of her feeding River.

Afterwards, River played, rocking on his horse while Evelyn held him, his laughs and cheering filling the house as Evelyn smiled at him. When she set him on the floor for a moment, Forrest watching him as she got up to get him a bottle, his chubby hands reached for her, as he shouted,

“Mama!”

Evelyn stopped and Forrest looked at River, pleased as he looked at Evelyn, who looked as if she was going to cry.

“He called me mama…”

“Well you are his mama aren’t ya?”

She smiled and came back right away, picking up River, kissing his face as she held him. 

By the late afternoon, River had passed out. He had, had an active day and he fell asleep on Forrest as they both sat on the couch. Evelyn looked at the scene before her, Forrest smoothing his hand carefully over River’s head, his little hand curled up near his face. Each time he had called her mama, Evelyn smiled and she wondered if she would ever get tired of hearing that. 

“He had a good day.”

Forrest nodded, not looking away from River.

“He did. So did you.”

Evelyn laughed a bit and nodded.

“Thank you for coming by. For helping me celebrate his birthday.”

“Of course. He’s ours.”

Evelyn smiled, sliding closer to him as she rested her head on Forrest’s shoulder, looking at River as she sighed softly. She had never felt like they were a complete family until that day, until that moment. As Forrest said, River wasn’t the only one who had a good day, Evelyn had one too.


	1086. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: They go to the a little independent coffee shop Adam knows and are sitting and chatting when Kyle shows up. Kyle plonks himself down at their table and joins into the conversation. Having no idea it's a date. He eventually leaves to go back to work leaving Adam to apologize. Luckily Tommy wasn't bothered by Kyle.

Adam knew of a little coffee shop that they passed by every day so when Tommy agreed to the date, they went there.

Adam was able to get out of the car with his crutches while Tommy closed the door behind hiim and they both went in. Tommy got them coffee and then joined him at the table as he slid his latte over to him and said,

“They asked if whipped cream was okay and I said yes.”

“Oh perfect because I forgot to say yes, whip cream.”

Tommy nodded and took a sip of his own coffee as Adam did the same. The coffee shop was mostly empty around that time of day, mostly the baristas filled the place, one or two random people sitting at tables, using laptops or their phones. Adam loved that place, their coffee was good, the quiet, comfortable atmosphere made him almost feel like he was home and it was a good date location. They talked a bit, having coffee and enjoying each other’s company when all the sudden, Adam looked up and saw Kyle. Kyle was his best friend and he had helped him out a lot but he also had no filter and he was terrible at taking social cues. Since there was hardly a crowd, Kyle was able to see Adam without much more than a glance and he waved to him, holding up his finger to indicate he’d be there in a second. Since there was no line either, Kyle put his order in, waited a moment and then went to join them.

“Oh..uh Tommy, my friend Kyle is here.”

Tommy looked at him, then glanced over his shoulder to see the only other person at the counter. He looked back at Adam and said,

“Okay. Is he coming over?”

“Yeah in a bit. I wanted to warn you about him.”

“Warn?”

It was all the time he got before Kyle came over, sitting right beside Adam as he sighed and said,

“Hey man, what’s goin on?”

“Nothing, Kyle, this is Tommy. Tommy this is my best friend Kyle.”

“Hey dude, good to meet you.”

He stuck his hand out which Tommy accepted, shaking it before he said,

“Good to meet you too.”

“So how do you two know each other?”

“This is my driver, to my medical appointments, remember I told you?” Answered Adam.

“Oh right, right, right! So Tommy how’d you even get involved in a gig like that?”

“I volunteered.”

“God heart man.”

Tommy nodded and Kyle took a sip of his coffee and Adam tried to give him that look, that I’m-on-a-date-you’re-ruining-it look but Kyle didn’t seem to pick up on it. He chatted, intruding in on their date and half an hour later, he checked his phone and said,

“Shit, i’m supposed to be at work, I gotta go. I’ll call you later. Tommy it was good to meet you.”

He shook Tommy’s hand and then left as Adam dropped his head to the table, groaning. Tommy laughed a bit as Adam looked back up.

“I’m so sorry. Kyle is…he’s dumb as shit sometimes. Most times.”

“It’s alright. He was interesting.”

“That’s putting it mildly.”

Tommy laugh again.

“Maybe we should have a real date. Somewhere where your friends won’t find you. How about a movie?”

Adam laughed a bit, still feeling a little embarrassed but he was glad that Tommy was taking it well.

“Okay.”

Tommy nodded as he picked up his cup again and Adam sighed a little.

“But we can finish this date first, right?”

“Yeah, let’s finish this one first.” Answered Tommy.


	1087. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: May we see a fic where Evie is alone in town running some errands and someone starts to harass her but then another woman (not sure who, maybe an OC?) stands up for Evie. The two become best friends because as darling as Forest is, Evie deserves another friend who accepts her without hesitation.

Evelyn was just minding her own business, doing her errands when on her way out of the general store, she felt something at the end of her dress and she turned, just in time to see one of the locals grabbing it.

Wilcox was one of the local bullies of the town, rude, crude and low brow as they came, most of the girls steered away from him, the other guys if they weren’t being bullied by him, ignored him. Evelyn herself stayed away from him, but that didn’t mean he didn’t go looking for her to cause trouble.

“Hey Evelyn, what you got under there?”

He tried to lift up the end of her dress and she pulled away, angry.

“Leave me alone.”

She continued on her way but heard Wilcox following her.

"Aw come on, Evelyn, don’t want you me to be nice to ya?”

“I want you to leave me alone.”

He was about to say something else when a soft voice from the store emerged.

“She said leave her alone Wilcox.”

It was Bertha. Her father, a religious and well known and well respected man gave her a well respected reputation. Wilcox huffed and waved Evelyn off as Bertha approached her and asked,

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, thank you.”

She smiled and the two girls talked a bit more and Evelyn finished up her errands with Bertha keeping her company. After that, the two girls became best of friends. She was invited over to her home for tea and they would sit and talk for hours. Evelyn invited Bertha over to her home where she made cookies and served her tea, delighted to have a friend as kind and as sweet and as understanding as Forrest was. 

Bertha loved going to her house. She often stated that she was jealous that Evelyn had her own home. She would love to have privacy and her own space like that. They would sit and knit things together and talk of the Bondurant boys.

“Jack is a love. I haven’t told my father I’m seeing him. He would pitch a fit.”

Evelyn laughed a bit as she said,

“He doesn’t like me very much.”

“Oh Jack is just rough around the edges. He’s never said anything bad about you.”

She shrugged as she continued knitting, Bertha doing the same.

“Ol’ Forrest is sure sweet on you.”

Evelyn blushed but didn’t stop knitting.

“I’m sweet on him too.”

“Jack says he’s never seen Forrest the way he is around you. He says you make Forrest normal.”

“Forrest is plenty normal.”

“Not to Jack. Not to the rest of the town. Forrest is quiet, very shy and to himself. He doesn’t know how to react to people. But he reacts plenty well around you.”

Evelyn smiled.

“He makes me happy.”

“I’m glad Evie. You deserve it.”

“You deserve to be happy too Bertha.”

Both girls looked at each other and smiled. Evelyn was always grateful for Bertha’s friendship. While the rest of the town frowned at her and stayed away, Bertha welcomed her, wanted her company in fact. Bertha was a great cook but couldn’t bake worth a damn so Evelyn helped her surprise Jack with a pie she made. They both would sit and knit in Evelyn’s home and have tea, Evelyn would go to Bertha’s for dinner and it was such a welcoming change from how alone she felt when Forrest wasn’t around. 

One night, when Forrest stayed over and they were getting ready for bed, Forrest noticed how happy Evelyn sounded when she spoke about her day and how she went out with Bertha.

“You sound so happy.”

Evelyn looked up from her mirror as she brushed her hair out and looked at Forrest.

“I am happy. I have you.”

“Well I mean happy that you have Bertha.”

“I never had a friend like her. She’s so sweet and accepting and nice to me. She understands.”

“I’m glad. I really am.”

Evelyn set her brush down and went to bed, pulling Forrest close to her as she kissed him.

“Let’s go to bed.”

He nodded and blew out the light on the night stand and got into bed with his lady.


	1088. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Sequel please? What if the brother came back with some muscle in the middle of the night to get Evelyn. Forrest wasn't staying with her that night because he's on a run so he can't save her.

Evelyn thought that she had seen the last of her brother. She thought Forrest had scared him off so when he told her he had a run to make and it would be a while, not returning until the morning, she told him it was fine. She understood and she was okay with it.

She went to bed that night as she always did, settling in bed and going to sleep. She never heard her brother coming back with hired help. She never heard him breaking into her home and creeping into her room. She only heard him as he wrapped a gag around her mouth and by then, it was too late.   
Evelyn didn’t understand why her brother wanted to fix her so bad. She never felt broken, especially when she met Forrest and he still cared for her even knowing all about her. She didn’t want to go back home, she didn’t want to see Frank or family home, but now she was being brought there against her will and she fought. She fought the entire time, never stopping until Frank hit her hard enough to knock her out.

She only woke up again when she heard a dull, thudding sound that was close to her ear.

She opened her eyes as she saw Frank holding a small hatchet in his hand. When he swung it down, she screamed but felt no pain and only began to sob as she realized he was chopping off her hair. He didn’t care how much she pleaded and she couldn’t fight him back, her hands tied together. Frank didn’t stop until he felt satisfied enough and then got up throwing clothes at her.

“Change em. If you don’t, I’ll do it with force.”

He undid her hands and she didn’t want to fight him anymore. Her hands trembled as she started to change and cried as she looked at the floor and saw the remains of the hair she had spent so long in growing out. She reached up to the choppy mess Frank left her with and she struggled to hold herself together. 

She wasn’t given shoes, just pants, with suspenders and a loose button down, rolling her sleeves up to her elbows. She hated her brother for this, angry that he would do this and when she walked out to him, she glared at him.

“That’s my brother.”

“I’m not your brother. I’m nothing of yours. You’re going to regret this.”

Frank laughed at her. 

In the middle of the night, when he fell asleep, Evelyn crept out of the holding house he was keeping her in and she ran. She had a long way to go, she had no shoes and she was fortunate the guys he had brought with him in case Forrest was there had parted ways hours ago. He was never scared of Evelyn, he was sure he could control her and that after cutting off her hair, he was sure she would break. Instead, it spurred her to run even more and she wouldn’t waste a second of her given opportunity. 

She made it back to Franklin County just as the sun came up. She had walked all night, her bare feet blood, filthy and hurting with every step she took. She had constantly looked back over her shoulder, sure that Frank would notice her missing and come after her again. She was exhausted and tired and when she got back home, she allowed herself to be hysterical then.

Afterwards, she picked herself back up and began to clean herself up, fixing the damage on her feet, on her hands, on her face from where Frank hit her. She could do nothing about her ruined hair, so she wrapped a scarf around what was left, the loose, curled up uneven ends hanging around her neck, just above her shoulders. She would trim it up when it grew out more, but until then, she would have to wear scarves to hide it. As exhausted as she was, she couldn’t sleep, not until Forrest came back, so she sat in her arm chair, the pistol Forrest had given her to protect herself on her lap just in case Frank came back and she waited.

She was nearly asleep when she heard a knock on the door and she stood up, fear waking her up as she tucked the gun behind a cushion and she opened the door, seeing Forrest. She felt the hysteria she calmed down earlier rise up as she threw her arms around him and began to cry again, babbling out what had happened and Forrest took her inside. When she was done, he rubbed her back and then wiped her face off.

“I’m so sorry…”

He resisted asked her if she was okay when she clearly wasn’t. The black eye, the cuts on her hands and her bandaged feet was proof enough she wasn’t. He gently grasped her hands as he looked at her, the storm raging in his eyes.

“I’ll kill him. If he comes around again, I will end him.”

Evelyn didn’t want to say yes but she was tired of being afraid. She hated Frank for what he did, how he was so unwilling to listen, how terrible he was and always had been. Words would not work anymore…so she nodded.

“Okay…” She whispered softly.

Forrest kissed her then and touched her cheek as he did.

“I’m sorry I didn’t protect you.”

“It’s okay…you couldn’t help it.”

“I will next time.”

She believed him and she could have fallen asleep at that moment and Forrest sensed it, helping her stand up as he gathered her in his arms and carried her to her bedroom.

“You can sleep, Evie. I’m here.”

She smiled as she closed her eyes, tilting her head towards him.


	1089. Chapter 1089

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: So Ronnie likes Italians, huh? Lucky for him, Don Jon decided to take a stab at the London life. Queue Ronnie "force to be reckoned with" Kray taming the loud, peacocking Jon. (Jon is bisexual for this prompt)

When Jon made his way to London, he had high hopes for things to improve.   
He was tired of the states, tired of the same routine, same game. So he took off and landed in London. He made his way to a popular club and thought he’d find a skirt to chase, wearing his best suit, his hair slicked back, feeling good and established. 

He stood at the bar, talking to some girls, getting himself a drink and putting a cigar in his mouth. He pat his pockets looking for a light when out of nowhere, a lit match was right in front of him. He looked at the man in front of him, glasses, suit, his own cigar in his mouth, something about his expression a little off - as if he wasn’t all there, but Jon took the light as he puffed on his cigar and exhaled slowly.

“Thank you.”

The man nodded, waving out the match as he took the cigar from his thick lips. 

“You’re not from round here.”

Jon shook his head as he leaned on the bar, a bit of a smile on his face.

“Nah. I’m Jon. Jon Martello.”

The man eyed him - slight suspicion, slight interest.

“Ron Kray. You’re Italian.”

Jon nodded and Ron gestured to the bar tender over as he asked,

“What were you having?”

“Just a scotch.”

Ron gestured for a refill and Jon grinned. He wasn’t opposed to a good looking man to talk to, to buy him drinks, to tell him how good looking he was and Jon couldn’t help but flaunt a bit, to smile and grin and Ron seemed interested.

“You workin here?”

“I just got in town. Looking for an in somewhere.”

Ron nodded.

Jon boasted of all his past antics - he knew they were minor jobs and petty crimes but he had to hype himself up, trying to get the attention of Ron and keep it. Ron would nod and smoke his cigar, getting his own drink as Jon continued to peacock. 

After some time, Ron finished his cigar and his drink and he looked at Jon as he asked,

“You wanna get out of here?”

Jon nodded and went to get his wallet but Ron stopped him. He only looked at the bar tender, pointing to Jon’s glass and his own and the bar tender nodded in understand as he and Jon left. Jon just smiled, feeling proud and cocky.   
When they got outside, Jon was surprised when Ron had a car waiting and by the looks of it, he had money. He got in the car and Ron asked him where he was staying.

“I haven’t got a place yet, just a room.”

“We can go there.”

Jon nodded and told him the address. A few minutes later, they were in his room and things began clicking together - the aggressive nature of Ron’s character, the money, the quiet underlying control. Jon realized he was in over his head as he felt himself pressed against the wall, Ron holding his face as he kissed him. 

“You’ve got pull somewhere…don’t you?”

Ron couldn’t help but let the corner of his mouth crook up.

“You have no idea who I am do you?”

His voice was gravelly, raspy and deep. His bottom lip jutted forward a bit, his glasses still on. Jon didn’t want to lie, but he didn’t want to look foolish either.

“Yeah…I heard of you.”

“No, you haven’t.”

Jon swallowed hard and he suddenly felt like he was  _way_  in over his head…

“Don’t worry boy, I’ll take care of you.”

Jon felt embarrassed and he looked down, feeling his face flush as Ron leaned closer, pressing slow, soft kisses to the corner of Jon’s mouth. 

“Not puffin up now huh?”

Jon’s mouth hung open and he wanted to retort but he had been silence again as Ron took him by his wrist, taking him to his room.


	1090. Chapter 1090

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk; Tuck/Arthur Tuck finally asks Arthur out. Arthur says yes. (because we knows Tuck's dates are awesome, right?)

After Tuck recovered, he went right back to work. FDR was still on suspension, so he didn’t have to worry about seeing him just yet. In that time, he went to see Arthur instead.

His quartermaster embraced him, a sigh of relief to see him back on his feet as he said,

“I’m so glad to see you up and about.”

Tuck only smiled and held Arthur in return.

“I’m glad to be back.”

They went back to work, Tuck having to take it easy for a while, so he was at his desk, buried under paperwork, taking breaks now and then to pay Arthur visits. 

A few days after Tuck returned, he finally worked up enough courage to ask Arthur out on a date. Arthur waited until Tuck was done and waiting for his answer as Arthur smiled and said,

“Finally. It took you long enough.”

Tuck laughed a bit, looking down, rubbing the back of his neck as he said,

“Well…I wanted to be sure you’d say yes.”

“I would have said yes in the hospital.”

Tuck just laughed to himself again.

So they went on a date. Tuck usually did his best to go above and beyond to impress his date, to let them know he was thinking of them and only then. With Lauren, it hadn’t worked in his favor, but he thought with Arthur it would. He hadn’t done any spying, any research, he just went with his gut, crossing his fingers nothing horrible would happen when he took Arthur out. 

They went to a cooking class first where they were taught by a master chef and made their dinner. Tuck was a pretty good cook, but nothing to the caliber of a master chef. Arthur took to it easily, taking instruction well. When they ate, Tuck was impressed, nodding as he said,

“You have a knack for this.”

“Good to know if this quartermaster gig doesn’t work out I can be a chef.”

Tuck covered his mouth with a napkin as he laughed. 

After dinner, they went to a movie in the park, the side of a museum displaying the movie while they two of them sat on a blanket to watch. At the end of the movie, they returned to Tuck’s car where they talked about the movie, just enjoying each other’s company. One thing lead to another and before either one of them realized it, they were kissing. It was sweet and nice, Tuck almost shy when he started, moving away a little to see if Arthur was into it - he was of course, so their kissing continued, Arthur putting his arms around Tuck’s neck, Tuck holding him close. 

They lost half an hour like that and when Arthur remembered they were outside in the parking lot, he smiled a bit, glancing away as he said,

“We should get in the car.”

Tuck nodded. He took Arthur home afterwards and spent another twenty minutes in his car, kissing until Arthur sighed deeply, moving back. 

“I had fun tonight.”

“I’m glad. Maybe we can go out again some time.”

“Yes.”

Tuck smiled and they kissed again before Arthur finally pulled himself away.

“Good night.”

“Good night.”

Arthur got out of the car and he looked back at Tuck once more before he went to his apartment. Tuck watched him go and once he was safely inside, Tuck left, a smile on his face as he started thinking of what they could do on their next date.


	1091. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: OH GOSH! I need a follow up on that Forrest/Evie prompt where Evie is left in the restaurant. Forrest does call her the next day ready to set up a date to show her how a real gentleman courts a lady

She hadn’t expected Forrest to call at all. She thought he was being polite and a gentleman and she had even let him off the hook.

So imagine her surprise when the next day, as she folded her laundry, she got a phone call. She picked up mid fold, tucking the phone between her ear and shoulder as she said,

“Hello?”

“Hello…Evelyn?”

“Forrest?”

“Hi.”

“You called.”

She held the phone now, her laundry forgotten and for a moment she panicked as she realized how homely she looked, her hair tied up in a messy bun, sweatpants and an off the shoulder, over sized shirt. Then she remembered Forrest couldn’t see her. He laughed a bit as he said,

“I said I would.”

“I just…I thought…”

“I understand. Is it a bad time?”

“No, it’s not a bad time. How are you?”

They made small talk, going back and forth a little. Evelyn still felt a little embarrassed and now that she had gone through the night and was a little less vulnerable, she realized how stupid she had been, getting in a car with a stranger, giving said stranger her phone number, just because he had been nice to her and was very, very handsome. But Forrest seemed polite and well behaved and Evelyn felt no fear around him. He had also seen her at an absolute worse moment and still wanted to take her out. So when he asked, she was a little worried. He seem to sense it.

“I understand if you wouldn’t want to.”

“No…no I’ll go out with you.”

“I’m glad.”

After setting up a day and time, Evelyn prepared for it. She took extra money with her, just in case and she turned down dinner, suggesting coffee and a movie, somewhere that at least if she got ditched again, she wouldn’t be so ashamed to be alone. Forrest was fine with all of it and the day he came to pick her up, she wore nice jeans and wedge shoes, a nice blouse and left her hair down. They watched a movie first and Evelyn couldn’t help but think he would get up to go to the bathroom and leave her but for the entire screening, he didn’t budge. After the movie, they went to get some coffee and they talked while sitting outside. Forrest was sweet and thoughtful and kind and he made Evelyn feel more relaxed throughout the date. She started to regret not having dinner and she sighed as her stomach grumbled loudly.

“Do you want to grab a bite? It doesn’t have to be a restaurant.”

“Okay.”

They settled on getting sandwiches and sat outside on a bench to eat. When Evelyn got some mustard on the corner of her mouth, Forrest reached up with a napkin, blotting at it as she smiled.

“Thank you.”

He smiled at her and once they were done, she sighed and said,

“This was fun.”

“I’m glad you came out with me. I was worried you’d say no.”

“I didn’t want to…I was scared.”

He nodded. 

“I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Evelyn was starting to believe that. 

“I’d like to take you out again…if you were up for it.”

She nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“I’d like that.”

“No dinner.”

She laughed and nodded in agreement.

“No dinner.”

Forrest took her home when they were done and they kept talking, well, mostly Evelyn talked, Forrest nodded and listened, laughing a bit , smiling at her. She then realized she was getting overzealous and she stopped as she said,

“Sorry. I get really…into what I’m saying.”

“I don’t mind. It’s interesting.”

“I’m just jabbering away like a monkey in a tree. Not letting you get a word in edgewise.”

Forrest shrugged.

“I don’t mind. I’m not much of a talker. I like to listen.”

She smiled and then said,

“How about this weekend? There’s a fair going on…we could go.”

“Sounds great. Let’s do that.”

She nodded and looked down for a moment as Forrest said,

“I’ll walk you to your door.”

She nodded and they got out of the car and Forrest walked her to her door. Once inside and standing in front of her apartment, he leaned closer to her, kissing her cheek. She bit her bottom lip, smiling as she said,

“Good night, Forrest.”

“Good night. I’ll call you.”

She nodded as he left and Evelyn went inside, sighing deeply as she closed the door behind her.


	1092. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I LOVE your stories but I'm obsessed with Tommy and Jon so I have to know, what happens in their future? Does Jon's parents come to terms with their sons sexuality? Do Tommy and Jon have kids? I NEED TO KNOW.

After Tommy and Jon were married, things stayed exactly the way they were before - much to Jon’s relief.

 

He  had worried things would be different or weird but after they went back to work after their honeymoon, thing went on like normal. It was nice. Now and then while Jon cleaned, he was struck with the realization that he was married and he would stop and look around the apartment that was once his, now theirs and see very little was different.

Tommy’s sneakers still crowded the door. He did his best not to let them pile up there, but for the most part, at least two pair were near the door at all times. Jon had never been big into picture frames and decorations on his walls, but there was one on an end table near the couch - the day he and Tommy got married. Tess, Tommy’s sister-in-law, had taken the picture. It was a little embarrassing, the dopey look Jon had on his face when he looked at Tommy but it was frame worthy and there it sat. 

In the small little laundry room was a pile of Tommy’s gym clothes, right in front of the detergent. Jon had wanted to get to the laundry and start a load, but he ended up cleaning the floor after picking everything up. Things were a little different in the sense that Jon had actually toyed around with the idea of changing his last name and taking Tommy’s. Tommy didn’t ask him, told him it was fine if he didn’t want to but Jon countered, saying what was the point of getting married if one of them didn’t take each other’s name. He had practiced a few times, trying to get the feel of Jon Conlon instead of Martello. He sounded like some sort of Irish thug, bouncer and he told Tommy so.  
Tommy laughed at him.

“No one would believe you’re a bouncer. Not with a face like that.”

Jon didn’t take offense. He knew he was in good shape, the best shape of his life actually, but the youthfulness of his face would never go away. 

He was still on the outs with his parents. Since he and Tommy got engaged, nothing had changed at all. He was still grateful for his sister though and Tommy’s family adored him so it didn’t really matter much. Speaking of which, Tess and Brendan had brought up the possibility of children and Jon nearly choked on his drink, Tommy giving him a napkin and hitting his back as Brendan laughed a bit and Tess went to his side to offer help. 

“Sorry. Didn’t think it would be a shocking question.”

Jon shook his head, red in the face - half embarrassment, half from the choking. Later on that night, Jon and Tommy talked about it. Tommy didn’t want any. He felt screwed up enough with his own childhood, his war trauma, his own resentment towards life that lingered on the edges of everything good he had. Jon had to agree. He couldn’t imagine such a change, to be in charge of little ones in his lifetime when he only recently started feeling like an adult and not the punk peacocking around for attention. The very idea of children though made him feel like that punk again though, ill prepared, scared and self centered as always. 

“I like it just you and me.” He confessed.

Tommy nodded, putting his arms around him, pulling him close.

“Me too.”

The dishes were clean, the first load of laundry was set and Jon thought of dinner as he made their bed, wondering if Tommy would be up for Italian. Or maybe going out. He felt like steak but didn’t feel like cooking, especially the more he thought about it. He finished and then took a shower and just as he stepped out, he heard Tommy coming home. He heard the door close and the weight of Tommy’s bag falling to the side and Jon opened the bathroom door, peeking his head out. 

“Hey, do you want to go out for dinner tonight?”

Tommy pulled his shirt off as he wiped his face off with it and said,

“Yeah, why not. I got time for a shower?”

“Yeah, I just-”

He didn’t get to finish as Tommy stepped in the bathroom, kissing him right away and kicking the door closed behind them. They did eventually get to have dinner, after going a round in the bathroom, another shower and a change of clothes. 

Nothing had really changed.


	1093. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by morethancupcake: Pinup!verse - is it too greedy to ask for more ? Like, them meeting when Eames is on leave ?

The minute Eames found out when he was going to get some leave time, he immediately wrote to Arthur to tell him.

They had been writing to each other back and forth for months now, the same was happening with Dom and Mal. The excitement that Eames got with every letter, the longing he felt reading it and the speed in which he wrote back all made his leave time, all the more important. He put away Arthur’s last letter once he finished writing his own and he bundled them with a piece of twine and put them away in his foot locker. He couldn’t wait to get Arthur’s response and set up when they would meet.

It happened quick - though to Eames it felt like eternity. He packed up his things and he and Dom raced off the base, heading to catch a bus to meet Arthur and Mal in the city. On the bus, Eames re-read Arthur’s letter, seeing it was dotted with exclamation points, his excitement clear with every sentence, seeing how he misspelled some words, he scratched them out and wrote them again. But Arthur said he couldn’t wait to see him, he was happy and he couldn’t wait. 

When they got off at their stop, there was Mal and Arthur. Mal wore her winter coat of fur, a beautiful hat and gloves, Arthur still in his glasses, his own coat and a suit underneath. Each solider ran to his sweetheart and embraced them, Mal shouting in glee as Dom lifted her off her feet, holding her up and then settling her down to kiss her. Eames was just excited to have Arthur in his arms again, pulling him close, kissing him. When they pulled away, Eames smiled, feeling his warmth, seeing the pink on his cheeks as he said,

“I counted every second from the last time we kissed until now.”

Arthur leaned towards him, his smile growing.

“You smooth talker, you.”

Eames grinned.

They got some dinner and afterwards, they smoked cigarettes and caught up with each other. Mal gasped and said,

“Oh, we just did a new spread. Arthur love, hand me my purse.”

He did and Mal opened it, reaching in and taking out small proofs of the photos. They were mostly her’s and she showed Dom proudly as he whistled a bit.

“You look stunning.”

Mal smiled and then gave Arthur his proofs to show Eames. Eames looked at them, seeing Arthur’s work, his name sake absent since it was still a proof. They were a series of army style pin up’s and Arthur explained that since they finished the USO tour, that their studio decided that a series of new prints would be even more of a boost to their fame. Arthur smiled at Eames’ approval. 

They went out for drinks and dancing and at the end of the night, they were trying to figure out what to do. Mal only held onto Dom’s hand and kissed him, not caring that he was already sporting a collection of smeared lipstick all over his mouth as she said,

“I think this soldier and I should retire for some alone time. Arthur, why not take Eames to your room?”

He was a little shy about admitting that, that’s what he wanted to do since they kissed at the bus stop but now that Mal said it, he agreed. Eames was pleased and happy and excited and when he took Arthur back to his room, still holding his hand, he said,

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want.”

“I know. I just…didn’t want you to think I was some sort of floozy that would jump into bed with anyone.”

“I wouldn’t think you’re a floozy.”

Arthur smiled a bit and took off his coat, then his glasses. 

“How about we just see where the night leads us? We can order something to drink…see what happens.”

Eames nodded, taking off his own coat and his cap, setting them down on a near by chair as he and Arthur got comfortable. 

They had a few drinks, they talked a little more and they kissed more again and again. They lay on the floor of Arthur’s suite, near the fireplace that they didn’t get going and Eames thought would be romantic but then forgot about it when he started talking to Arthur. When Eames moved back to look at him, seeing him without his glasses, his hair a mess, his shirt undone, he sighed to himself and said,

“I have dreamed of this moment for as long as I can remember.”

Arthur smiled.

“A handsome soldier like you pining over a tart like me?”

“You’re not a tart. And yeah…I’ve pined over you for a while.”

Arthur leaned up, going for more, kissing him again before he said,

“Would you want to go to bed with me?”

Eames nodded.

“Yeah…I’d love to.”

In the morning, the four of them met downstairs for breakfast. Dom looked as if he hadn’t slept all night and Mal looked pleased, smoking her cigarette. Arthur himself was flush and Eames…Eames felt like he had the best night of his life. Mal grinned as she picked up her cup of coffee.

“So, Arthur how was your night?”

“Amazing.”

Eames chuckled a little and shyly looked down as Dom smiled and looked at Mal.

“Yeah…I’m going to hate when leave is over.”

Eames looked up then and glanced over at Arthur, seeing his dream looking back at him. 

“Yeah…me too.”


	1094. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: John and Bane were bethrothed at a young age to unite their kingdoms; they became friends/lovers. But Bane's family was betrayed and (believed) all been killed in the coup; John was heart broken and refused to marry, until he was forced to accept the proposal of the horrible family that stole Bane's kingdom. Bane was not killed, but seriously injured-spending years healing, learning to fight and swearing to get back what was his, starting with John-on his unhappy wedding day.

In a kingdom once, far, far away, the young John Blake was betrothed to a young boy named Bane - the son of a king from a neighboring kingdom. John’s father wanted the two families and the two kingdoms to merge and be united and their children were the key to do that.

They were still very young when they were promised to each other and they were to be wed when John was of age. Being promised to one and other to be married, they decided to make the most of it and be friends. 

Their childhoods were filled with joy and they were good friends who took their lessons together, who played together, who got in trouble together. And as they got older, their feelings for one and other developed. Bane was a little older than him but only by a few years and even so, he had grown up with John at his side, both of them looking forward to being married. When John was twelve, they had their first kiss and John blushed as Bane smiled at him, wanting to do it again and again. Their boyhood games gave way to them looking for privacy to spend long afternoons kissing and holding hands. 

A year before John became of age, Bane’s family was betrayed. Their kingdom was destroyed and the entire family was murdered, including Bane. When John’s father delivered the news to his young son, John collapsed and cried and wept and mourned the loss of his beloved. For months, he stayed locked in his room, devastated by the news, his mind unable to process the fact that he would never see Bane again. 

The rest of the year came and went and once John became of age, he just mourned again because instead of his wedding day, he was alone. He refused the idea of marriage, his family not understanding that his soulmate had been taken away from him and that he would not love another ever again. Then, his choices were taken away when a different family, the king Ra’s Al Ghul and his daughter, Talia, approached John’s father and demanded their only child’s hand. 

While John’s father would have refused on behalf of his son, it was immediately discovered that this family was the one that murdered Bane and they threatened the Blake kingdom with the same fate if their son refused. Not wanting to have their entire kingdom destroyed, John had no choice but to bow his head and accept the marriage to Talia.

What John didn’t know, what no one knew was not the entire family had been destroyed. Bane was saved by a servant that worked in the castle, Barsad. He saved the young prince and nursed him back to health, the entire time, watching as Bane fueled his recovery with the idea of revenge. Revenge on those who murdered his family, revenge on those that dared to steal his dream away. He needed to get back to John, to let him know he was still alive, to marry him.

John delayed the marriage at any turn. He begged his father to stall in anyway he could and he only regretted not becoming a priest when Bane died. He waited as long as he could, hating that he was being forced to marry not only someone he didn’t love, but someone who’s family killed his betrothed. When no more stalling could be done, when there were no more excuses or reasons, the wedding day was set. John sat in his room, feeling hollow inside, unable to cry, unable to feel anything but misery as he waited to be escorted to his wedding. While he still had a few minutes to himself, he thought of Bane again, knowing that some time ago, they would have been wed. He would have been happy. 

The knock at his door told him someone was there for him and he slowly stood up, going to answer it only to see Bane. He stared in disbelief for a moment before he fainted, Bane catching him. 

“Beloved…please wake up.”

From his injuries, he had a scar intersecting his mouth, but his face remained the same, the same face John had always known and when he opened his eyes again, he saw him.

“Bane…you’re…alive.”

He nodded.

“i would not leave you.”

“But…you’ve been gone…”

“I was injured…I had to gain my strength back.”

John sat up from his bed as he put his arms around him, wanting to cry, the wall he had built up when he heard Bane had died crumbled as he felt overwhelmed. He had dreamed of that moment, of finding out Bane was really alive and it had actually come true. 

“I was promised to another.”

Bane scoffed as he stood.

“I won’t have that. You’re mine.”

John knew he was right and he had no problem getting up and throwing his arms around Bane again, kissing him, holding onto him.

“Take me away. I’ll run with you. Anywhere.”

Bane nodded.

“I will. Let’s go.”

John didn’t bother taking anything with him, didn’t bother wondering about his family, about his kingdom, he wanted Bane and nothing else so instead of getting married, he was running away with his beloved - as he was always meant to.


	1095. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Forrest/Evelyn stuff, but lately there has been so much hurting poor Evie. It breaks my heart to see her hurt and so broken.- So I think she needs to be reminded just how important and lovely she is. The Bondurant boys and Bethra working something nice out for her.

Evelyn was tired, feeling worn down and exhausted. 

Forrest hated to see his lady feeling so down and he didn’t know what to do to cheer her up or make her feel better. He pondered over it as he sat on his rocker, having a cigar when he saw Bertha coming up the path towards their home. He knew Bertha, she was Jack’s girlfriend though her father was a deeply religious and protective man. She was apparently sneaking out to come see Jack, a bundle in her hands. She stepped up to the porch and said,

“Hello Forrest how are you?”

“I’m well. Seein’ Jack?”

“For a moment. I brought him some cornbread.”

“He’d appreciated that.”

She smiled and Forrest stood up and called into the house for Jack, hearing him say he’d be down in a minute and Bertha patiently waited. As she did, Forrest said to her,

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yes.”

“You’re friends with Evelyn…”

She nodded, a sweet smile on her face.

“She’s been down lately…she’s had some troubles and I don’t know how to lift her spirits.”

He cleared his throat afterwards, embarrassed to have asked but Bertha smiled and said,

“You could do something nice for her.”

“I don’t…know…”

“You could bring her some flowers, or buy her something nice. Maybe a new dress?”

Forrest nodded and Bertha tilted her head a little as she asked,

“Would you need help?”

Forrest shook his head, grunting a bit as he brought his cigar to his mouth and sat back down. She stepped closer as she said,

“I don’t mind…”

Forrest looked back up at her and asked,

“What about flowers? Where can I get some?”

She smiled.

It was a few days later, Evelyn in her home, picking up a bit. The remains of her hair was out since she was home, tucking it behind her ears, patiently waiting for it to grow out as she did a few dishes. She heard a knock on the door and she dried her hands off and went to answer. She peeked out the window first and saw it was Forrest and she smiled as she opened the door and smiled a bit.

“Hi.”

“For you.”

Forrest produced a bouquet of flowers and Evelyn gasped softly, taking them as she smelled them and smiled brightly.

“Thank you. They’re lovely.”

She stepped away from the door, going to the kitchen to find a vase. Forrest closed the door behind him, waiting for her to come back and once she did, vase in hand with the flowers in them, he watched as she set the vase down on her living room table, arranging it nicely. Forrest then said,

“I have something else for you.”

“What’s that?”

He showed her the other bundle in his hand and Evelyn smiled, taking it and sitting down to open it, seeing it was a beautiful new dress.

“Oh…Forrest…”

She lifted it up from the wrapping as she stood up, holding it against herself as Forrest watched her. She loved it, smiling brightly and Forrest had missed that smile.

“Would you like to take a trip? We could go to Chicago. We could take the train. See some sights, take in a show.”

“Really?”

He nodded and Evelyn left her dress on the chair and went over to him, putting her arms around him. She could have cried…Forrest was doing his best to cheer her up and he had put in a lot of effort to make her happy. She nodded, kissing his cheek.

“Yes. Thank you…I can’t wait.”

“We’ll take a train.”

“Can we? What about your brothers? The business…”

“They can handle it. Jack’s always harping about wanting to do more. Now he can.”

She smiled and held onto him again.

“Thank you.”

“You deserve it.”

She only smiled more, hiding her face against him so she wouldn’t cry.


	1096. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: “How about this weekend? There’s a fair going on…we could go.” OF COURSE we need to see the fair date! Funnel cakes! Cotton Candy! Hot Dogs! DEEP FRIED OREOS! Petting a goat! BUMPER CARS! Best pie contest! Biggest watermelon contest! COWS! Romantic rides on the Ferris wheel with a kiss right at the very top when it's dark and the whole place is lit up with carnival lights!

When the weekend came, Forrest arrived at Evelyn’s doorstep to take her to the fair. 

She was actually looking forward to it, though she still kept bracing herself for the worse. She wore jeans and a regular shirt, cuffing her jeans to wear cute sneakers. As soon as Forrest let her know he was there, she ran to the door and they left.

After buying a couple of tickets, they headed inside - the fair grounds covered with rides and food stands and people and animal tents, which is where they headed first. They looked at the farm animals, watched some sheep and goats get sheered, watched some cows be milked. They got some junk food afterwards, funnel cake and deep fried oreos which Forrest had never had before. 

“You’ll love it, I promise.”

They got lemonade to wash it down with and after letting them cool for a moment, Forrest took a bite and Evelyn laughed as she saw the confectionery sugar getting all over his mouth and she reached up with a napkin to help him out. He nodded, his mouth still full.

“These are good. I have diabetes, but these are good.”

She laughed as they continued to eat, before they went along their way. They headed to the petting zoo where Evelyn hand fed some goats, laughing and smiling as one kept head butting the other goats to keep getting more food. They went to the bumper cars, Evelyn purposely ramming her car into Forrest’s until he got her back. They stopped for more snacks, cotton candy and some soda before they went on a few more rides before stopping to watch a few shows - best pie, biggest pumpkin, biggest pig where big blue ribbons were actually given out. They got more food and stopped in a photo booth to get some ridiculous pictures. They took a breather walking through a nice garden set up that started through a green house. They played a few gifts were Forrest knocked down a couple of milk bottles and won a big blue plush bear.

When it was dark, Forrest took her to the Ferris wheel, just as the lights in the entire fair went up. She leaned her head on his shoulder as the wheel went around and it was beautiful. When the wheel suddenly came to a stop close to the top, the entire basket shook and Evelyn let out a little shout, clutching to Forrest as she then burst out into laughter, shaking her head as Forrest laughed too. When the basket came to a stop, she brought her hand to her face, a little embarrassed as she looked at Forrest and smiled. The moment was perfect and Forrest didn’t let it pass him as he leaned closer to her, kissing her. 

They continued their kiss until the wheel moved again and they broke apart with a gasp as Evelyn laughed again. When it was over, Evelyn clutched her bear under her arm as she held Forrest’s hand and on the ride home, she looked at him and sighed. Once she was back home, she smiled as Forrest looked at her.

“I had such a good time. This was so fun. I never did anything like that before.”

“It was fun.”

“Thanks for him.”

She settled her big bear on her lap as she hugged it and looked at Forrest.

“Any time. I’m glad I was able to win it. Imagine how embarrassing it would have been if I screwed up and missed.”

They laughed and Evelyn tucked her hair behind her ear as she bit her bottom lip.

“I should go in.”

“I’ll walk you to your door.”

She nodded and Forrest walked with her, taking her hand as she held her bear. Once at her door, they stopped and looked at each other again as they kissed good night, just as sweet as it was on the Ferris wheel, the faint sugar still tinting his lips. When he pulled back, she sighed as he said,

“I’ll call you tomorrow.”

She nodded, knowing he would.


	1097. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Duke!A sequel! After being kissed that intimately by Eames at the ballett, Arthurs nights are sleepless. He doesn't fully trust his suitor yet, but still, he imagines being kissed in all different kind of places.

Arthur didn’t dare breathe a word to his father about the kiss Eames gave him. When he asked about the ballet, he promised that Eames was on his best behavior - the chaperon having not seen anything, nodded in agreement.   
But the truth was, the young duke could not stop thinking of the kiss. His skin tingled at the memory and once alone, he couldn’t stop imagining tingling everywhere from it, his nights restless.

He knew something was different about Eames - he was not like any man he had ever known before, he didn’t behave like most nobles either and as suspicious as he was, he couldn’t help but be thrilled all the same. They went on a few more chaperoned outings, each time Eames behaved well, acted properly but the moment he could, the moment Arthur’s chaperon turned away or was distracted, Eames took it as a chance to touch him in some way that made Arthur blush and later, tingle. The first time, as they walked through a party together, when the chaperon went to get a drink for the duke, Eames pulled him into a darkened corner and kissed the back of his ear, watching him shudder in delight. Another time as they rode through the country side in a carriage, when the chaperon nodded off, Eames touched Arthur’s leg and Arthur didn’t make him stop. It was salacious and forward but Arthur couldn’t help but enjoy each touch.

After some time, Eames was finally deemed trustworthy enough to see the duke’s son alone. It was the first time they would be alone and Arthur was already tingling at the thought of it, looking forward to what Eames would do. They attended a play together where Eames held his hand, his fingers stroking over Arthur’s. It was such a distraction - Arthur couldn’t even remember what the play was about. Afterwards in the carriage ride home, Eames kissed him. Fully, on his lips, his tongue delving in, devouring him, tasting him and Arthur could hardly breathe but he wanted it, he wanted it so bad. When Eames stole his breath, he moved back, holding the young duke’s face in his hands, kissing his neck, pushing his collar away from his delicate skin as he kissed him in quick little motions, Arthur panting softly, tilting his head back. Eames returned to his ear, nibbling on the lobe ever so softly as he whispered,

“My beautiful little royal. I want to do such filthy things to you. I want to do to you what the spring does with the earth.”

Arthur blushed deeply, his eyes closing as he let out a little sigh. Eames only continued.

“I want to know every inch of you and for you to know every inch of me. I want to feel you saddled on me as you would your horse.”

Arthur whimpered then and Eames looked at him then, kissing him more, making Arthur delirious with want. 

“I cannot wait to marry you, my darling. Once I do, I’ll be sure no one will see you again since you’ll be exhausted and spent from every night I bed you.”

Arthur bit his lip, his face red, his entire body shaking. Eames kissed him once more, then moved back, adjusting the young duke’s collar again. Arthur swallowed hard, bringing his hand to his face, unsure if he was able to control his voice. Eames only touched a lock of hair, tucking it back behind Arthur’s ear. Once they returned to Arthur’s home, there was space put between them, a proper amount and Arthur felt the carriage stopping. The door opened and Arthur looked back at Eames as he said,

“I’ll speak to my father about your proposal.”

“I eagerly await his response.”

He grinned and Arthur again felt his body warm up, his lips wanting to be pressed against Eames’ again but he restrained himself and nodded as he stepped out of the carriage and returned home.


	1098. Chapter 1098

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: oh jesus Jon & Ronnie porn is suddenly all I ever wanted pls continue the nsfw bless your soul

Because Jon had always been aggressive, been in charge, been in control, he wanted to have that kind of hold now but he almost immediately learned that he wasn’t going to. Ronnie Kray wasn’t having any of that with Jon and when he felt Jon’s hands on his clothing, Ronnie grabbed his wrists and pulled them back as if saying ‘not until I say so’ and it both thrilled and scared Jon like he never thought possible.

“Take your clothes off." 

Ronnie’s voice was gruff and had an edge to it, his jaw clenched so his bottom lip was out and when he gave that command, Jon felt the immediate urge to listen. He stripped off his tie and undid the buttons on his shirt, untucking it as he watched Ronnie watch him. He removed everything slowly, nearly flexing a bit to try and make it seem as if he wasn’t afraid, as if he was showing off, but Ronnie wasn’t impressed.

Jon got completely naked but Ronnie only undressed as if to avoid making a mess and to not get overly heated and Jon now felt the need to cover himself up, but he couldn’t, Ronnie wouldn’t let him, giving him the lube as he said,

"Go on then.”

Jon flushed then, his fingers going stupid as he held the tube, trying to open it and spread some on his hands but he fumbled and nearly dropped the tube. Ronnie saw it and took off his glasses, setting them on the table as he took the tube and spread some on Jon’s fingers.

“I can do it.”

Jon still tried to take control, but Ronnie gave him a look, disbelief and a hint of humor. It was too late of course and Jon’s fingers were soon inside himself, trying to prep himself as Ronnie witnessed it. He couldn’t meet his eyes as he did it, feeling so exposed and open and any attempt at hiding himself or closing his legs proved pointless as Ronnie stood between his thighs, his still ringed hand resting on top of his trembling leg. 

When Jon was ready, he swallowed hard, his adam’s apple bobbing as he did and felt Ronnie grab a pillow and tuck under his hips, giving him more elevation and that’s when Jon really felt the rush of embarrassment. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, feeling awkward and bumbling as he grabbed the blankets under him, gasping like some frail little thing when Ronnie pushed inside him and he immediately hiked his legs up, cursing.

“I’ll be gentle. Relax.”

Ronnie sounded as if he was patronizing him and Jon wanted to feel angry but he felt so good, so full and he regretted being so wrapped up in his self consciousness that he didn’t see what Ronnie’s cock looked like. He panted a bit and Ronnie’s hand curled and tightened on Jon’s hips, pulling him forward in a smooth fluid motion making Jon let out a long moan.

It made Ronnie smirk as he started to move, Jon clawing at the bed as he groaned, feeling those first shallow thrusts, hot, tinged with an edge of pain. Ronnie grunted low, voice gravelly, his hold on Jon’s hips tighter and Jon feels even the illusion of control on his part slip out of his fingers as he moaned louder, his back arching up, feeling his entire body going slutty for him and finds himself wanting to give up every part of himself over to him.

Jon feels himself coming hot and fast, his entire body shaking, quivering as Ronnie keeps going, growling until he came too, marking Jon as his. The idea of being branded, being kept and owned by Ronnie Kray made Jon…pleased. As if it was something to look forward to. 

He felt Ronnie pull out slowly and he sat beside him, catching his breath, Jon watching his broad shoulders rise and fall fast at first, then slow and even out. He reached for the nightstand, putting his glasses back on as he started getting dressed again, tucking himself back in place as he searched for his coat and getting a cigar out from it. Jon sat up, moving the pillow back from under himself and grabbing the corner of his blanket and wrapping it around himself. When Ronnie was done, he reached up his hair, slicking it back in place as he looked at Jon.

“I’ll keep you.”

Jon felt his face get warm, the heat bleeding down his neck as he said,

“Okay…”

“I’ll see myself out. You be good.”

He kissed the corner of Jon’s mouth and left afterwards, Jon biting his bottom lip.


	1099. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I miss Tommy/Jon so... Prompt: after Jon's parents agree to have dinner, they see just how in love Tommy and Jon are and apologize for how they acted. Jon's mom asks about grandchildren and the boys have different ideas.

Though Jon did miss the relationship he had with his father and he missed his mother, he couldn’t deal with their ignorance or hatred, especially since he loved Tommy so much. 

His sister however, missed their family, she missed Jon being around for Sunday dinners, she missed the banter between her brother and father, she missed everything so she talked to her parents whenever she could about Jon. Talking to her mother was easier, she was more understanding, more willing to listen, her father however, was another set of problems. It wasn’t immediate and it took a long time but finally after a lot of coaxing and gentle asking, he finally agreed to have Jon over for dinner. Tommy was also welcomed.  
Monica went over to Jon’s place Sunday afternoon, pleased she caught them both home. 

“Jon, I’m glad to see you!”

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

He stepped aside and let her inside as she grinned madly. They had just come back from a run, Tommy drinking his protein shake as he wore his sweats and singlet. He wiped his mouth as he said,

“Hey Mon.”

“Hey Tommy! Good you’re both here! I have good news!”

Jon waited for her to continue.

“I talked to mom and dad and after a long time, they both agreed to have the both of you over for dinner.”

Jon was surprised. He and his father had a lot of ugly words between them and he swore Jon would never be welcomed into their home again but apparently, his sister had convinced them otherwise. He looked at Tommy and Tommy shrugged a bit and said,

“I’ll go if you want to. It’s up to you.”

Monica grabbed his hands as she gave him a sad face.

“Come on, Jon. Please?”

He sighed and said,

“Okay. But if it starts going to shit, I’m bailing.”

She hugged him in excitement.

That night, Jon felt nervous as he sat in his car, Tommy beside him as he glanced up at his parent’s house. 

“We can leave if you want.”

Jon looked at his husband, smiling a little as he said,

“Nah…Monica would never forgive me.”

“Let’s go then.”

He nodded and took a deep breath, getting out of the car and going to the door. He knocked and was relieved when Monica answered and let him and Tommy in. Jon’s mother was the first person to come to him and hugged him and as she did, she began to cry. She kissed his cheek, saying she missed him a lot and as she sniffled and looked at him, she whispered she was sorry. Jon felt relief hearing that, knowing that even if his dad didn’t want him back, at his mom did. 

“It’s okay ma. You remember Tommy, right?”

She nodded, smiling this time and went over to him, hugging him as Tommy smiled a bit. Monica looked relieved as she said,

“Dad’s in the dining room.”

Jon nodded and went in, seeing his father standing by his chair as he looked at Jon.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“You look good. Been workin out?”

Jon nodded, putting his hands in his jean pockets, looking down as he said,

“Yeah, thanks.”

Jon’s father sighed and went over to him, hugging him, not saying anything but Jon understood and hugged him back.

“I brought Tommy with me.”

His dad pulled back and nodded.

“I know, Monica told me. Tell him to come in, we’re gonna have dinner.”

Jon nodded and looked over to the living room where Tommy and Monica were hovering. 

“Come on.”

Monica smiled as she pushed Tommy in. After everyone took a seat, Monica helped her mother bring out dinner and soon everyone began to serve themselves, quiet at first but gradually, conversation came up as Monica talked about her day first. She asked Jon some questions about what he did and once Jon mentioned he went for a run that day, Jon’s father was interested and the conversation turned to working out and slowly, it evolved into what the family use to be like only now, it included Tommy.

Jon himself was happy that Tommy was being welcomed in. It took a long time for Jon to get to where he was and the last thing he wanted to do was exclude him from his life, especially his family life. While he was never big on public affection, he did look at Tommy, feeling so much affection for him and happy that he was at his side. His mother noticed though and she said,

“Jon, you know…your dad and I, we missed you.”

Jon smiled, feeling a little embarrassed but he nodded and said,

“I missed you guys too.”

Jon’s father looked a little embarrassed himself and he cleared his throat and Jon’s mother changed the subject as she said,

“So, grandchildren! You’re the married one Jon.”

Jon was grateful he wasn’t drinking that time as Tommy cleared his throat.

“No, ma. No grandkids.”

“Well what’s Tommy got to say about that?”

Tommy looked at her as he said,

“I’m with Jon.”

She huffed as Monica laughed. Jon’s father shook his head as he said,

“They’ve been married two minutes and you’re already pushing for grandkids.”

A small disagreement broke out between them as Monica and Jon laughed. It was a little awkward, a little weird at times, but over all, it was good to have his family whole again. When dinner was over, Jon’s mother packed up some leftovers, insisting they take it and while Jon turned them down, Tommy accepted them and Jon gave him a look.

“What? I can have a cheat day. Your ma’s cooking is good.”

She looked proud as she put her hands on her hips.

“See?”

Jon rolled his eyes and shook his head as Tommy thanked her and Jon looked at his father.

“You comin by next weekend?”

He smiled at the invitation and nodded.

“Yeah. We’ll come back next weekend.”

There were hugs and handshakes exchanged and once they left and got back in the car, Tommy looked at Jon.

“We’re going to have to double up on the routine if we’re going back to your folk’s house every weekend. That’s a lot of bread and pasta.”

Jon groaned as Tommy laughed.


	1100. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Arthur/Eames older!Eames really likes younger!Arthur, but Arthur is afraid Eames just wants a fling. Eames proves him wrong.

They didn’t exactly meet in ideal circumstances. 

Eames had a free weekend after a long week of work, Arthur was young and pretty and they met at a club. They drank and partied all night together and by the end, Eames was taking him home and having his way with him.

In the morning, Arthur woke up slightly hungover, but not nearly as bad as he thought it would be and he worried he would wear out his welcome fast but Eames was nice and offered him coffee and breakfast and something to change into, considering Arthur’s own shirt was…missing apparently. They talked a little over breakfast and when they were done, Eames offered him a ride home and asked for his number. 

It didn’t take long for Eames to figure out that Arthur was a lot younger than him. Like a lot. While Eames was in his late twenties, Arthur had just turned eighteen - so at least he wasn’t a felon. But all the same, he felt weird about dating someone so young. But Arthur didn’t act like an eighteen year old. He was smart and fun and even though he had a fake ID to get into a club, it was the first time he had done it. He had ambitions to go to school and make something of himself and he wasn’t naive. He imagined Eames would have booted him out in the morning, though he hadn’t and he wasn’t expecting Eames to ask him for his number, though he did. 

“I like you. The age difference is…not something we can ignore, but I like you.”

Eames confessed this after a couple of dates when Arthur told him that he wasn’t expecting much to come from this. Arthur was surprised and he looked at Eames as he said,

“Seriously? I mean…I just don’t want to be some fling for you. I know you think I’m a kid so-”

“Come on, I know you’re not naive.”

Arthur sighed and was grateful Eames was giving him that much credit. 

“Okay but…just promise me that if you get bored of me or something, you’ll tell me?”

“Only if you do the same for me.”

Eames just laughed.

Arthur was serious however. He worried every day that he was going to bore Eames. He was finishing high school, he was about to go to college, he didn’t have any of his own money, he still lived at home. He barely had a car. Eames told him none of that stuff mattered. But then there was the sexual nature of their relationship. Arthur was inexperienced - though he didn’t tell Eames that. He was afraid Eames would find someone better, who knew what they were doing.

So for a long time, Arthur kept his guard up, waiting for what he assumed was the inevitable blow to come from Eames. 

After a year of seeing each other though, things had changed a lot with Arthur - he had finished school and started college and he started dorming though he hardly spent any time there since he was with Eames. By then, Arthur felt he was in love, but afraid to say so. One night, after they watched a movie at Eames’ place, he put his arm around him, kissing him as the credits rolled on the screen as he said,

“I have to tell you something.”

Arthur felt a knot forming in his throat as he asked,

“Oh…what is it?”

“I love you.”

Arthur felt frozen on the spot. Despite how he felt about Eames, how much his heart seem to hurt whenever he thought of not being around him, how he teared up at the thought of Eames eventually leaving him, he was quiet because he didn’t believe him at first.

“Are you serious?”

Eames nodded, kissing the corner of his mouth, then his cheek, smiling a little, knowing Arthur would be surprised and stunned. He waited for a moment, seeing the emotion running through his eyes and finally, Arthur swallowed hard and said,

“I-I love you too…”

Eames smiled, pulling him close, kissing him more. Arthur moved back and looked at him, still a little unsure as he asked,

“You’re sure? Like…you’re really sure you want to stay with me?”

“My love for you isn’t enough?”

Arthur laughed nervously.

“It is…”

“Okay then.”

They kissed more and as they did, Arthur sighed slowly - as if he was exhaling.


	1101. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: ballet!Arthur/garage!Eames verse so maybe that should be continued *wink wink* no pressure, maybe just some shameless smut from Eames to make sweet Arthur blush bc he does turn the prettiest shade of red.

For the longest time, while Eames worked across the street from the ballet studio, he would look up through the windows and see Arthur. When they started dating, he found even more reason to be distracted. 

He knew Arthur would make it as a professional. Eames’ knowledge was limited on what it took to be a ballet dancer, but he could see it, he knew Arthur was the best. He spent a lot of time watching Arthur practice. He never minded though Arthur often suggested he might be bored.

“You don’t have to stay if you’re bored. This can’t be fun for you.”

Eames sat on the far end of the studio as Arthur put in some more practice time. He had a show coming up and Eames was still waiting to be asked to go, he knew for sure he was already going. He smiled as he shook his head.

“I love to watch you practice.”

Arthur looked a little flustered, his face pink as he said,

“Oh…”

And he did. Eames really enjoyed watching Arthur move, leap, dance, turn, stretch and he smiled at the sight of him. Aside from being extremely graceful and beautiful to watch, it was also sexy - seeing Arthur bring his leg up on the bar and resting his head against his knee, watching Arthur squat so his already tight and firm ass was even more predominate, especially in his tights, watching him do a perfect split…it was nice. 

When Arthur was done, he pulled his sweats over his tights and he was ready to leave, not bothering to change out of his pointe shoes since he was feeling tired. He followed Eames outside and shivered as he felt the nip of the air and Eames took off his hoodie, putting it on Arthur instead.

“You don’t have-”

“You’re cold, baby. Just wear it.”

Arthur blushed a bit, biting his bottom lip as he leaned his head on Eames’ shoulder, walking with him as they got to his car. It was nice to not have to walk after practice, it was nice that his boyfriend was living across the hall from him, it was nice to have something other than his career. They walked home together and Arthur stopped at his door as he asked,

“Are you coming over?”

“Yeah, let me just shower and change.”

“Okay.”

He smiled and went inside his apartment to do the same. After a little while, Eames came over and after a bit to eat, a movie on the couch ended up in some heavy kissing and touching. Arthur felt a little flushed, still not quite over the fact that someone like Eames desired him as much as he did. He held onto him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and kissing him back.

“Should…should we go to my room?”

Eames grinned, kissing him once more. He loved how unsure and unconvinced Arthur still was even after all the time they were together. He loved that he could still make him blush. He reached up, brushing his hand over his hair as he said,

“Are you sure?”

“Yes…”

His answer was soft, but determined and Eames nodded, getting up and helping him up as he took his hand, leading back to his bedroom.

Even after so many times, Eames still enjoyed rolling Arthur’s tights off him, still loved kissing his well toned legs, still loved watching the red color his cheeks when they were together, naked under the sheets. When Arthur moaned, shaky but loud, Eames loved it, encouraged by it, wanting to hear it again and again. 

“There’s a love…”

Arthur threw his head back, still moaning, though the color began bleeding down his neck. 

When it was over and they lingered in post coital bliss, Eames kissing his neck, his shoulder, the color in Arthur’s face all but gone, replaced by a delighted glow. Eames kept going, trailing kisses down his throat, across his chest and then back to his face where he kissed his soft lips. They looked at each other and Eames smiled, kissing him again.

“You’re so pretty with some color in your face, love.”

Arthur giggled, his eyes closing as he looked away, the red returning to his face. Eames just laughed, leaning down, kissing his ear, nipping the ear lobe as Arthur continued to laugh. 


	1102. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy/Jon fight sex. Are boys are usually calm and collected but we've never seen the side of them that is full of screaming and probably some throwing things thanks to Jon. I'll leave the rest to you, please and thank you!!

Though Tommy often did his best to check his anger, his rage, reminding himself that Jon didn’t mean what he did, what he said, now and then it got the best of him. 

They would get into disagreements, petty fights and most of the time, they’d shout at each other and then get over it. It happened before and it would happen again but very randomly, they would get into horrible, screaming matches.

When it came down to it, both of them were macho, stubborn men with anger streaks a mile long. Tommy had some control over his temper but at times, it slipped from his grasp and he would scream and shout at Jon. Jon was not a weak and mild mannered man himself, angry and full of rage as he shouted back at Tommy. When questioned about it later, neither one of them could remember what started the fight, but when they got into it, it filled their apartment, both of them yelling back and forth, over each other, getting in each other’s faces. Tommy stepped back, knocking into the end table and Jon yelled at him for nearly knocking the lamp over and Tommy purposely knocked it over, then knocked over the table for good measure and Jon screamed at him for making a mess. 

Jon had enough and walked away from him and Tommy went out for a run. They kept their distance for a few hours and when Tommy came back, he showered and got in bed, Jon already there, asleep. He fell asleep fast, tired from working out, from fighting. In the morning, he was surprised to feel Jon in his arms, rutting against him unconsciously and Tommy was doing it back. Jon moaned softly and the soft, weak little sound made Tommy’s cock twitch in interest. He tried to remind himself that Jon was being a little shit and he was still mad at him, but his cock said otherwise. 

He tried to go to sleep, but his hands wandered and when he woke up again, Jon was half on top of him, Tommy’s hands underneath Jon’s briefs. They kissed half asleep and Jon was semi awake when he said,

“Get off me…”

“You’re on me.”

“Oh…”

Jon tried to get off and he ended up more or less grinding against Tommy. They both moaned and wordlessly continued, gradually waking up, kissing each other more. 

They gave up the facade of not wanting to fuck each other and decided to put their fight on hold as Tommy grabbed the lube from the nightstand, prepped him and began fucking him. They went slow, kissing each other, not saying anything but looking at each other intensely as they panted and moaned. Jon broke the silence first, cursing softly against Tommy’s mouth.

“Fuck…”

His eyes closed a bit, eyebrows furrowing a little as he moaned again. Tommy gripped his hip, stilling him as Jon wrapped his arms around him, pulling him back down for another kiss. They kept going, slow and lazy, wordless with the exception of curse words and pants and grunts. Tommy watched him, biting at his bottom lip, reminding himself why he loved him so much, his anger finally ebbing away. By the time Jon came, Tommy was over their fight and he felt his rage leave with his orgasm.

He didn’t get off Jon right away. They kissed wordlessly, Jon’s hand settling on the back of Tommy’s neck, the other on his arm as Tommy cradled him in his arms. After a few minutes, Jon looked at him and said,

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too. I shouldn’t have broke your lamp.”

Jon smiled a bit.

“It’s okay.”

They kissed more and gradually got out of bed. After they showered and dressed, Tommy went out to the living room, picking up the broken pieces of the lamp and the toppled over table. Jon came out and joined him, putting the table back in place and getting a garbage bag for the pieces.

“You wanna skip today and go out? I’ll buy you a new lamp.”

Jon laughed.

“Yeah, okay. Thank you.”

Tommy nodded and they kissed again before finishing up.


	1103. Chapter 1103

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by original-plagiarism: Can we have some more Bronson/Blake? Man, I'm loving the non-canon pairings! :D Prompt: Bronson gets bored while playing cards with John, so while John is distracted, Bronson tip-toes his fingers (or walks up? The index and middle finger walk-thingy) up John's arm and talks about what Bronson would do with him if he was out of his prison (like seducing him). John is blushing by the end of his little "seduction". :3

There were slow, carefree days that John really enjoyed. When Charlie behaved himself, when the days were spent playing cards and talking and having lunch and then John went home when his shift was over - after he gave Charlie his good bye kiss.

Most days, Charlie wanted to just keep John for himself, having his attention for himself, starving for it. Now and then, Charlie did somehow pull John into his cell, devoured him and John always let it happen.

It was rushed and frantic and messy and still, the best sex John had ever had.   
That day was slow and calm, relaxing and to pass the time, John asked Charlie if he was up for cards. He said yes and John sat a little closer than normal, the cards between them after he dealt Charlie his hand and he held up his own.   
They played a couple of hands, John making a bit of small talk. Suddenly, there was a call coming through so John excused himself and answered. It was another officer, the one who took over the morning shift for John, saying he was going to be a few minutes late. John said it was fine and then hung up, returning to the floor and picking up his cards. As he did, he felt Charlie’s hand brush over his wrist and John stood still, watching his hand, his fingers walking up his forearm but John wasn’t afraid.

“You know…I always loved my hotel room. I loved being in here. Never felt more comfortable, more at home. Then you had to come, be my guard and now you makin me wish I was out again.”

John looked up at him, still relaxed. 

“I’d love to take you somewhere. Somewhere so we didn’t have to rush and I could take my time. I’d love to unwrap you slowly, see every bit of you. Let you see every bit of me. I’d like to make you sing for me. You’d sing nice for me, wouldn’t you?”

John bit his lip and he didn’t want to admit it out loud but he nodded.

“I’d like to hear you moan. We always gotta be so quiet…I hate it.”

John nodded in agreement.

“Oh but the things I’d do to you. I’d like for you to be on top of me so I can watch you come. Or have you on your hands and knees. Either way, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

John could feel the heat on his face as he nodded. Charlie just grinned at him as he let his hand slide down to John’s wrist again. He didn’t let go until John looked back up at him. When he moved his hand back, John sighed a little, his face pink - high on his cheeks and he swallowed hard. Charlie picked up his cards again and they resumed their game though now John had a lot more on his mind.


	1104. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy/Jon smut? It's been to long and I miss Tommy obsessing over Jon's bubble butt, so can you plz help me out here?

Tommy put in a long day at the gym and when he came back home, he was never surprised to find a clean home and Jon taking care of dinner.

His little peacock had settled down and was a good spouse - not without its bumps, but still, pretty damn good considering how they started. A lot of Jon’s macho bullshit came down but when Tommy told him he liked his softer side, that he appreciated everything Jon did, it got easier for Jon to embrace it and be domestic. 

They had dinner after Tommy showered and they caught each other up on their day. Jon made excellent Italian food - he had practice watching his mom but never had an opportunity to try it out until he got with Tommy. Tommy had to work twice as hard to burn off the excess pasta and bread, sometimes wine, but he never minded, never complained. 

They lounged around on the sofa afterwards, Jon watching T.V, Tommy yawning and stretching, comfortable and at ease. When they went to bed that night, Jon crawled over Tommy, kissing him, taking off whatever he had on when he was going to bed. Tommy helped him, getting out of his own clothes, breaking apart to undress and then returned to keep kissing. Tommy prepped him slowly, loving the gasping, weak sound that left Jon’s mouth, his teeth coming down on Tommy’s lip gently in between moans and he can’t stop the whimper that escaped his mouth when Tommy eased inside him. 

Jon stuttered out a sigh, his nerves on point and for what had to be the millionth time, he wondered how he ever went so long in life with Tommy fucking him the way he did. He groaned and brought his arms up, pulling Tommy closer to him as he felt him moving slowly, steadying him, getting him use to his cock - it always started like that, mainly because Jon needed the moment to pull himself back, but he also loved the start of it, the feeling of being full and stretched open, feeling Tommy’s hands on his hips keeping him steady.

Tommy’s strokes soon got smoother, a little faster and Jon groaned, practically melting against him, hiking his legs up a little higher, wanting more and feeling Tommy’s hand ease off his hip to his ass, grabbing him possessively and it made Jon’s cock leak on his stomach at the feel of it. They kiss sloppily in between, one of them usually pulling away to groan, the intensity of it getting to them, the rush of their orgasms getting to them and Tommy could feel Jon’s hands on his shoulder and neck, his fingers clawing, scratching as they balled up and he began to tense up, his mouth falling open as that vulnerable, exposed look on his face showed up. Tommy watched him, looking as if Jon couldn’t take much more, his breathing frantic as he tensed up and its beautiful. Tommy can’t get enough of that look, spurring him to move faster and faster until Jon came.

It was a long, drawn out moan and Tommy followed, the strangle hold Jon had on his cock made it deliciously painful and he came inside him. He was always glad that it was one of those things that didn’t fuck with Jon’s head like everything else did and he didn’t even seem to notice when it happened, or register it afterwards. He never complained about it in fact. Tommy stayed where he was after he came, kissing Jon, seeing the small smile on his face, his eyes heavy as he still held onto Tommy.

“Angel face…”

Jon slowly opened his eyes, looking back at Tommy.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

"I love you, too.”

Tommy kissed him more.


	1105. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: when Tommy and Jon usually have sex, Tommy can't walk away with some scratches on his back thanks to Jon, he doesn't mind but when he has a fight the next day and the night before Jon wouldn't listen to Tommy telling him not to scratch, Tommy isn't very happy considering the jokes he's getting in and out of the ring. Enter an angry Tommy and a blushing Jon!

They were going at it hard and fast, Jon moaning desperately as he held onto Tommy.

He had a fight the next night and he should have been training and abstaining, but once he finished training, he couldn’t hold off on Jon anymore. He moaned, leaning down to kiss him as he felt Jon hanging onto him, his hands on his back and Tommy looked at him, his strokes not at all stop as he said,

“Don’t scratch me.”

Jon panted, looking at him as he asked,

“Why?”

“I got a fight tomorrow…”

Jon groaned, his palms flat on Tommy’s back, his legs tightening around his waist and he was close, so very close.

It was a warning Tommy had to start giving him. Jon often left scratches around his back, down his shoulders, near the base of his neck and Tommy never minded before until he was training and he heard all the remarks and jokes. Tommy use to ignore it, but when he landed on his back and he hissed from the sting of the scratches rather than the fall, he heard laughter and he knew he either had to abstain or tell Jon not to scratch him anymore. 

So he told Jon and Jon promised to not scratch him, but he had yet to come through on that promise.

“Angel Face…I’m serious…don’t scratch me…”

Jon groaned and he nodded, but when he came, Tommy kissing the side of his mouth, he hissed and cursed as he felt Jon’s fingernails tear down the back of his shoulders. Tommy came a moment later and Jon moaned softly, his hands relaxed as they fell to his sides. Tommy only panted, trying to catch his breath, feeling the new stings down his back. 

The following evening, Jon sat along with Brendan and Tess front row of the ring, watching Tommy come in, wearing a different black hoodie this time, still not sponsored but now it sported his name on the back in bold white letters. He only nodded towards the crowd, causing tremendous cheers but he pointed to Jon which caused further applause. Jon could hear the commentary from the announcers, listening to them run down Tommy’s stats. Tommy then pulled off his hoodie, the ref checking his wrappings, his mouth guard, running his gloved hands through his hair as Tommy then turned and started going to his corner. 

That’s when Jon heard the comments.

“Whoa, look at those marks! Signs of a true trainer right there!”

“Uh, Bob, I don’t think marks like those come from training!”

Jon brought his hand to his face, feeling embarrassed as Brendan and Tess looked over at him. Jon could feel the heat rising in his face and he heard the people behind him commenting on the scratch marks too. 

Tommy won his match and as he sat in the locker room, Jon went to go see him. He was still embarrassed and he saw Tommy sitting on a bench, a towel over his head as his trainer, Frank, undid the wraps around his hands. Tommy looked up and saw him as he said,

“Hey.”

“Hi. Good match.”

“Thanks.”

Frank finished as he threw the wraps away and then said,

“Alright, go home and relax. I’ll see you soon. And you…”

He turned to Jon.

“Quit marking my fighter.”

Jon felt the humiliation again as he nodded and Frank grabbed his things and left. Tommy took the towel off his head as he stood up and Jon said,

“I’ll stop scratching you.”

“You can still do it. Just not before a fight.”

Jon readily agreed.


	1106. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Arthur/Eames Eames is a very busy businessman/doctor/actor/you choose. His Mum thinks he is lonely so she gives him a puppy. Now Eames is looking for a dog sitter. He's lucky, he finds Arthur.

“Mum, I don’t have time for a dog!”

Eames was visiting his mother, a point he made to do often despite his busy, hectic schedule as a doctor - a surgeon more specifically. Eames’ mother thought her son was lonely, far too lonely so she thought a lab puppy would offer her son much needed company. 

She scoffed as Eames held the pup, his little tail wagging as Eames looked a little overwhelmed. 

“You’ll find the time. And trust me, after you get use to him, you’ll thank me.”

Eames wasn’t so sure about that but he would never turn down a gift from his mother so he accepted the little golden lab puppy and brought him home. He named him Butterscotch and called him Scotch for short. His mom had brought him some puppy food and a handful of toys, but she left everything else to him. He stopped by a pet store and bought all the needed items as well as a highly recommended book for first time owners. Then he came home to his beautiful condo and set Scotch down to explore as he set up his crate, put his new dog dishes near the kitchen, put his toys down and specified a spot for him to potty in. 

The first couple of days were the hardest. Scotch was scared and didn’t want to sleep on his bed so he cried and cried and cried near Eames’ bed until Eames gave up and lifted up the pup to sleep on his bed with him though he knew that was a bad idea. He wouldn’t go on the potty pads, he wanted to play all the time and when he got bored of his toys, he began chewing on shoes, clothes, books, magazines, anything that was low enough to get at. Eames spent a very long weekend cleaning up. But it wasn’t bad. Scotch was sweet and loving and he cuddled when Eames sat down to work or watch T.V. He started to very much love his pup.

The first day he went back to work though, he learned immediately he was going to need someone to watch over him, or at least walk him enough that he would be tired until Eames got home. He asked around to see if anyone knew of a good dog sitter or dog walker, he checked the internet and eventually, he was recommended Arthur. His fellow surgeon, Yusuf told him of Arthur, that he was a sweet college kid that was very good with dogs and charged reasonable. When he got his card, Eames came home and called him right away to meet tomorrow morning.

At ten on the dot, Arthur showed up, wearing jeans, converse sneakers and a plain shirt shirt. He had glasses on and his hair was a mess of waves and curls.

“Hi! You must be doctor Eames. I’m Arthur.”

He held his hand out to shake it and Eames took it with a smile. He wasn’t sure if this kid was old enough to be in college but he forgot to ask when Arthur said,

“And this must be the pup in need of services! What’s his name?”

Scotch ran up to him, tail wagging and Arthur held his hand out to let him smell it but Scotch immediately started licking it, letting Arthur pet him.

“This is Scotch.”

“Scotch? Like the booze?”

“Short for butterscotch.”

“How cute!”

Eames smiled and let him in. They sat down and Arthur ran off his creditals and what he going to school for and he had some references that he gave to Eames. But Eames didn’t even care. Scotch liked him and Arthur was adorable.

“You’re hired.”

Arthur smiled brightly, dimples showing up.

“Thank you!”

He started that day and from that day forward he was so helpful to Eames. He came over in the late morning, fed and played with Scotch, then took him for long walks so by the time Eames arrived home, he was ready for dinner and then he was relaxed and calm for the rest of the night. Arthur was very good with Scotch, he adored his company and he stopped him from biting everything and from peeing anywhere but on the potty pad, especially on those days when it rained.

One afternoon, Eames came home early, his day light. He got home while Arthur was still there, seeing the young college boy on his couch, his laptop practically on his chest as Scotch rested on his stomach and his lap. When Eames closed the door though, Scotch got up, jumping off Arthur as Eames laughed, leaning down to scoop him up.

“Hey, you’re home early.”

“Yeah, had a light day.”

“I was just doing some homework. It wasn’t time for Scotch’s walk yet.”

Eames nodded as he saw Arthur closing his laptop and gathering his books.

“I can take him before I go or if you want to take him…”

“We can go together.”

“Sure.”

Arthur smiled and he put Scotch’s leash on him as they went out for a walk. On their way back to Eames’ condo, Eames looked at him and asked,

“Do you want to have lunch? Or…do you have somewhere to go?”

Arthur smiled and shyly looked down, shaking his head.

“No, I had my whole day free to take care of Scotch.”

“So…would you be interested?”

“Yes.”

“Wonderful.”

Eames smiled and Arthur looked very excited as Scotch trotted along happily between them.


	1107. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Jon loves to steal Tommy's clothes, and of course Tommy doesn't mind, then one day Jon is wearing one of Tommy's hoodie, and ONLY the hoodie but that's not what catches Tommy's eye, it's the CONLON in big bold letters on the back that has Tommy feeling some sort of pride, enter Jon being a tease "I'm not yours Tommy", and of course smut. XX

Much of Tommy’s wardrobe consisted of sweat pants, jogging pants, basketball shorts, hoodies and t-shirts. He had an actual suit that he had worn a handful of times and a pair of dress shoes still in their box. But since he worked out and trained constantly, he lived in work out clothes. 

It was a grand difference since Jon had a variety of things to wear, nice as well as comfortable but when he started living with Tommy, he too started to slack on wearing jeans and button downs, opting for the sweats and muscle shirts. He also started stealing some of Tommy’s more broken in hoodies, his Pittsburgh Fight Club one was his favorite that he wore constantly, so much so that Tommy gave up on asking for it back and just got another one. 

As he started training more and getting pressure from Frank to have some kind of kinship with his fans, he had a pull over hoodie with his name written on the back. It became his calling card - his fans wore the similar styles on hoodies, on shirts, on jackets, baseball caps, all of them black with the name Conlon in white. Tommy usually only wore it when he was heading into the ring or when he had a press conference and he had to sit by Frank but it didn’t take long for Jon to grab it and start wearing it himself. 

One night, Tommy got home from a long training session and he wanted to shower and grab something to eat but when he saw Jon, his body completely forgot all about being tired. Jon was wearing his hoodie again, but only his hoodie. 

“Hey Angel Face…what’s with the…”

He gestured to Jon’s lack of pants as Jon walked over to him and kissed him hello. He sighed as he said,

“Doing the wash. Had nothing else to wear. You’re making me lazy, I never put off laundry this long before.”

When Jon turned, Tommy saw his name in big bold white letters written across his back as if branding him. Tommy followed him to the laundry room as he watched him take out the wet clothes and put them in the dryer. Tommy leaned against the door frame, watching him, seeing just a hint of cheek when Jon leaned down and the hoodie rode up.

“You look good in my hoodie.”

“I thought you didn’t like me wearing your stuff.”

“I never said that. I just need it back is all but…I’m starting to think you can keep it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I can get Frank to get me another one.”

It was then that Jon seem to catch on as he put his hands in the pockets and said,

“Oh what, you think that me wearing this makes me yours?”

“Well…you do got my name on your back.”

“That doesn’t make me yours, Tommy.”

“Then what does?”

Jon started the dryer and approached him, putting his arms around his neck, kissing him deeper, feeling Tommy put his arms around him in return.

“You know what does.”

Tommy nodded and Jon noticed he was still a bit damp from his work out.

“Oh…are you tired? Shit you’re probably hungry too and here I am hitting you up for sex.”

Tommy delighted in that concerned, worried face and he grabbed Jon by his chin gently, pulling him back for another kiss.

“Nah, it’s fine. I forgot all that shit when I saw you.”

Jon smiled a bit.

“You sure? Because I can make something real qui-”

He didn’t get to finish as Tommy kissed him again.

“We got time before the dryer goes off. Then I can shower and eat.”

He squatted down slightly, throwing Jon over his shoulder, hearing him gasp as Tommy gave him a smack on his ass, feeling Jon flinch as his leg kicked.

“Fuck!”

He felt Jon grabbing handfuls of the back of his shirt as he laughed a little and Tommy slowly back out of the laundry room and took Jon to bed.


	1108. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by morethancupcake: Pinup!verse - what about Eames, being the amazing giant puppy he is, deciding not to stay in the military after his time, because well, the war.. And so he finds out what it is exactly he wants to do, and of course he wants to ask Arthur about living closer, and then maybe together one day. But he's a giant insecure puppy, and so he starts to wonder, during his first foray into civilian life, if he's the only one in Arthur's like (of course he is). Fluff fluff fluff with a tiny bit of insecurity.

When Eames got out of the military, the first thing he wanted to do was move somewhere close to Arthur, somewhere near his studio to be close to him. 

He had written to Arthur in full detail, about his discharge, about wanting to be close to him. In the few years that they knew each other since meeting at that USO show, Eames was completely in love. Dom was too and he talked about marrying Mal constantly. He said he wanted to get out, get a good job so he could buy her a big diamond and a nice house. Eames wanted something similar, a home, a life and his relationship with Arthur. He loved Arthur and he was sure Arthur loved him too. Their letters were full of love confessions and longing so when Eames suggested moving close to him, he worried that Arthur might not be so ready for it.

He often felt a lot of insecurity and fear when it came to Arthur. Eames was only a step up from being a man in prison - he was far from Arthur a lot of the times, he only got to see him on leave and Arthur…Arthur was beautiful. He was a desire in the flesh, a pin up model that was not just in Eames’ locker but in lots of lockers, in lots of magazines, in lots of bedrooms. He was too beautiful to be alone and he was sure Eames was not the only person that ever approached with his affection in his eyes. But he was sure that Arthur wouldn’t just run around with anyone who paid him a little attention…but he was afraid that Arthur would get lonely. Letters and infrequent visits probably weren’t enough. 

Arthur wrote him back and in his letter he was delighted that Eames would be moving closer to him. He suggested lots of places, sending clippings of nice apartments in the area and even modest little houses if Eames was interested in that. It was relief to see his reaction and Eames looked over every suggestion, but he concentrated on the houses more than the apartments. 

When he got off the bus in California, in Arthur’s neighborhood, he checked into a hotel first. Arthur was doing a shoot and couldn’t meet him but he told him where his studio was so he could meet him when he had the time. So that’s what Eames did and as soon as he got there, Arthur had just wrapped up, so they looked for apartments together. Eames liked walking with him, feeling normal in his civilian clothing, Arthur on his arm, looking for a place to live, to start his life. When he was enlisted, this had once been his biggest fear - having to start again, alone in a foreign land. But now he was excited and as they walked through the empty apartment, Eames looked at Arthur, awaiting his approval.

“I like it. It’s close to my studio…I can visit often. Maybe…stay over a few nights. My apartment is within walking distance.”

“You live close by?”

Arthur smiled, adjusting his glasses.

“Yeah…all the places I suggested are close by.”

Eames smiled.

“Even the houses?”

“Those are a little further. But we can go see them if you like.”

“Yeah.”

The houses were modest and tiny but beautiful and Eames loved the idea of living there with Arthur. As he stood in the empty kitchen, glancing around, he could see through the window cut out into the living room and there was Arthur. He was walking around the empty living room, then he sat down at the big bay window, looking out into the neighborhood. Eames again felt a little insecure, wanting to ask Arthur to live with him, wanting to know if he was lonely, wanting to know if this was too much. Many in Arthur’s position wouldn’t want to settle down - they wanted fun and several flings and the ability to travel and live off their looks until they couldn’t anymore. Arthur could have whoever he wanted, why would he chose Eames? 

He swallowed hard as he walked from the kitchen and went over to Arthur.

“Hey I uh…I wanted to ask you something.”

Arthur looked from the window as he smiled at Eames, waiting for him to ask.

“Would you…”

He stopped and sighed, starting over.

“I know that…I’m just me and I don’t have a lot to offer. Other fellas probably have lots more to offer. But…I love you and…I’d like to live with you. I know that’s a big step and I understand if you need more time or don’t wanna…but I’d like it if you did.”

He looked down at the floor, too afraid and worried to look up and see Arthur’s reaction. But he heard him move, standing up from the bay window seat and walking over to him as he made Eames look up at him.

“I love you too. But I can’t.”

Eames felt crushed, looking down again and nodding. Arthur made him look back up again.

“I can’t…unless we live here. I’m tired of living in apartments.”

It took a moment for Eames to realize what Arthur was getting at and he smiled, putting his arms around him, kissing him as Arthur kissed back. He felt so much relief, so much happiness as he laughed a bit.

“It’s small…but a starter home.”

“Yeah…it’ll be a good starter home.”


	1109. Max/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Max/Veil - now that they have left the citadel Max and Veil have to adjust to being alone together, they start slow, spooning while sleeping and little kisses

For a long time, neither one had privacy. Max sat in a cage and Arthur had shared space with other pleasure wives. And now that they were free, driving across the plains and the desert, they shared a cab space, but it wasn’t bad.   
The rig was comfortable and for Arthur, it was better than a bed. Max did his best to give him his space after spooking him before, but Arthur found himself seeking Max out, resting his head on his shoulder, holding onto his arm when they slept in the back. 

They stopped in dotted cities through the wasteland for supply, for food, for water but every time, they returned to the rig. 

Arthur was still in his pants, his head and shoulders wrapped in the comfortable linen, nodding off as he slept in the passenger seat. He slept the best when Max drove - he thought it was the rocking, bumps and feel of the rig, the warmth of the sun, the constant white noise of the engine. At night, it was too quiet and Arthur slept for a while only to wake up and struggle for the rest of the night. He woke after a while and yawned, rubbing his eyes as he sat up, seeing Max staring ahead while he drove.

“I’m hungry.”

Max nodded and slowed the rig, gradually stopping it. They ate and had some water, stretching a bit before getting back in the rig, Arthur curiously asking if he could drive.

“Can you?”

“I can try.”

Max shrugged, figuring what would be the harm. So Arthur got in the driver’s seat and listened as Max gestured to what to move, his hand pressing down on Arthur’s knee to make him press down on the pedal, pointing straight ahead and grunting as Arthur did well. Arthur was surprised - a wordless lesson made it easy for him to drive, that and it was a straight road with nothing to hit and Arthur found it easy though he was a little afraid. 

At night, when the rig was stopped and they were asleep, Arthur woke up, the silence overwhelming as he sat up and looked around. There was nothing out there, just the desert and the silence. He took a deep breath, hearing himself so clearly and then the thunk of Max’s boot falling as he let his leg drop down.  

“What’s the matter?”

“I can’t sleep. It’s too quiet.”

Max just moved himself up to sit as he waited, watching Arthur look around and then turn back to him.

“Can…can I rest my head on you?”

Max looked at him oddly, hard to read his face from the inky night but he said,

“Yeah.”

He felt Arthur inch over to him and rest his head on Max’s chest, feeling him press his ear to his heart as he sighed softly and began to relax. Max didn’t know where to place his arms, keeping one in the air as he figured it out, eventually settling it over Arthur’s shoulders.

That’s how they slept from then on and even though Max felt strange and awkward at first, he eventually went with it, finding it relaxing himself. Arthur had already kissed him a handful of times, though he asked now and then if it was alright to do it. It was nice, all this affection, this adoration, though it did make Max worry. He felt like anything he touched withered and died and he didn’t want that to happen to Arthur. 

It was hard not to form attachments…this boy had overcome so much and had attached himself to Max, wanted to willingly stay with Max. Both of them still finding themselves and now toying with the idea of someone else in their lives. Arthur was a bit of sunshine in Max’s life, warm and bright. He wondered if his own earth was spoiled, if anything would grow now. 

He began to believe something could grow as he started to notice that Arthur slept through the night with his head on his chest, the beating of his heart the noise he needed to feel peace.


	1110. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: more dog sitter!Arthur. Eames has a week off so he doesn't need Arthur. Scotch doesn't like it - he cries, he doesn't eat too much, he doesn't want to play, he just misses Arthur.

Over the next couple of months, Arthur was faithful in coming over every day and taking care of Scotch. Eames appreciated it and he liked coming home to see Arthur still playing with Scotch or doing his homework with Scotch on his lap. Now and then, if Eames could swing it and get home early, he’d invite Arthur out to lunch. He would always accept the invitation and he always looked shy or nervous at times. It was very endearing. 

After a while, Eames decided that he wanted to spend his own time with Scotch, so he told Arthur he was giving him the week off and he would take care of Scotch. Arthur confessed he would miss Scotch but he looked forward to next week. 

The first day, Eames noticed Scotch was dutifully waiting by the door as if wanting to go out or was expecting someone but Eames thought he wanted to go out already. So Eames took him out for an early morning walk. When they got back, Scotch was still at the door, waiting, first eagerly, sitting down, tail wagging now and then, but then he ended up on his stomach, as if sad.   
When Eames went to feed him, Scotch looked in the kitchen but didn’t find what he was looking for and gave a little howl. 

“Your food is right here, buddy. Eat up.”

He set his bowl down and Scotch ate some, then had some water and then went back to waiting. He didn’t want to play at all and when Eames took him out again, he figured he would feel better but he kept looking around the condo as if looking for something. This went on for three days and by the third day, Eames was getting concerned. Scotch didn’t eat at all that day, he just kept waiting by the door, howling sadly as the hours passed by and every time he came back from his walks with Eames, he kept searching every room. Eames was at a loss and before he called his vet, he called Arthur first.

“He seems sad. He’s been at the door and I take him out but when we get back, he’s just at the door. He won’t play, he hardly eats and he sleeps with me like normal but in the morning, it’s right back to what it was.”

“I don’t know what’s wrong. He’s never done that before.”

It suddenly dawned on him as he spoke to Arthur.

“Do you think he…misses you?”

“Maybe? I don’t know. I don’t think so, I just spend a few hours with him.”

“It probably makes all the difference to him. Look, I know I said I’d give you the week off, but would you mind coming by, seeing if maybe he perks up? I’m getting worried.”

“No, I don’t mind. I’ll come by tomorrow. Usual time?”

“Yeah. Thank you, I really appreciate it.”

“Anytime.”

The next morning, after eating, Scotch was right at the door and when Arthur showed up, he got excited all over again, bouncing around, chasing Arthur. Eames sighed a bit as he said,

“He misses you.”

“I guess so. I mean, we did disrupt his routine.”

“Yeah…”

Arthur pet him, seeing his tail wagging excitedly. Arthur smiled at the pup and said,

“I didn’t have anything to do…I can still come by and take care of him.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to upset your plans.”

“Nah, I don’t have any plans.”

Eames smiled and said,

“Great. I guess…I’ll be here too then.”

“I think Scotch will like that.”

So Eames spent the rest of his week off keeping Arthur company while he tended to Scotch. They both walked him and Eames was so relieved that Scotch would eat and want to play all over again. When Arthur would go home at the end of the day, Scotch returned to his usual routine and Eames was happy that Scotch was good all over again.

The night before he went back to work, Eames lay in bed, reading a book with Scotch on his chest. He scratched at his head with his free hand and he got distracted when Scotch began to move. He lifted his head up and yawned and Eames smiled.

“Hey. Time for bed huh?”

Scotch just looked at him.

“You like Arthur a lot don’t you? He’s fun. And nice. He’s good to you too.”

Scotch’s tail started wagging and Eames laughed softly.

“Yeah…he’s cute too right?”

Scotch let out a little noise, almost like approval and Eames laughed again.

“Yeah…I like him too buddy. Alright, let’s go to bed. We’ll see him tomorrow.”

Scotch’s tail wagged as Eames slid him off and sat up to set his book down and then moved his pillows. He got in bed again, throwing the sheets and blankets over him as he fluffed his pillow, then Scotch’s. He knew it was a bad idea to let his pup sleep beside him on his bed - Scotch’s own bed unused since Eames bought it for him. But it was too late now, Scotch was too use to being in bed with him now. As soon as Eames shut off the lights, Scotch got comfortable and Eames did too. 

In the morning, Eames was ready to leave by the time Arthur came over and he was pulling Scotch out of his laundry basket, glad it was empty since he put everything away. He went to answer the door as he saw Arthur there and he laughed.

“What did he do?”

“He got in the basket. There’s nothing in there but he was just being a trouble maker.”

Arthur laughed again as he took Scotch from Eames and held onto him. Eames went to the kitchen, grabbing his keys and his wallet as he finished his coffee.

“I’ll be back early today, just a head’s up.”

“Okay. Will we go to lunch?”

“Yeah, as soon as I get back. I’ll call you if anything changes.”

Arthur nodded, setting Scotch down as he ran off to get a toy. Eames then grabbed his jacket as he said,

“Okay, I’ll see you later.”

Arthur nodded and Eames checked his pocket to  make sure he had his wallet as he suddenly caught himself leaning to kiss Arthur good bye, stopping himself short as he laughed. Arthur had actually started to meet him half way and the both of them pulled back, laughing as Eames shook his head.

"Sorry, nearly turned you into my missus there.”

Arthur laughed again as he cleared his throat.

“It’s fine. Have a good day. I’ll see you later.”

Eames nodded and left, closing the door behind him and as he made his way to his car, he shook his head at himself, sighing in relief that Arthur didn’t take offense.


	1111. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Bane/Blake - Bane wants to try something new with John. He want's to eat his little bird's ass up, and when he tries it.. Things start to get more heated. ;)

Bane came home, looking forward to seeing his beloved. 

He arrived to his quarters where John was in bed, turned on his side, his bare leg sticking out from under the blankets. Bane set his things down and undressed, the air outside blistering cold and unforgiving but inside the castle of the League of Shadows, it was warm and comfortable. He unwrapped the scarf from around his face and pulled off his hat as he got into bed. 

John was warm under the blankets, his skin soft and Bane slid his hands over his sides, over his stomach and John woke up, sighing gently as he turned over his shoulder.

“Hi…did you just get back?”

“I did. I missed you. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s okay.”

John turned and kissed him, wrapping his arms around him. They held onto each other, kissing passionately, deeply. Bane had been training for days and it was evident that John missed him too. 

“My love, may I try something with you?”

John nodded, licking his lips, running his fingers through his hair.

“Yes, anything.”

“Turn over for me.”

So John did, almost without hesitation. He didn’t know what Bane wanted at first, but as soon as he felt his mouth on the small of his back, he knew. He lifted himself up on his elbows as he sighed softly, feeling Bane’s strong hands spreading his thighs apart to settle between them. 

It was moments like this that John was grateful Bane no longer wore his mask. They were no longer in Gotham, there was no need for him to hide his face and Bane could overcome addiction by willpower alone. John loved Bane’s face, scarred or not, he thought Bane was beautiful and he loved to kiss him more than he thought he would ever be capable of. Bane’s lips were full and thick, slightly pulled from the scarring around his face, near his nose and mouth but it didn’t stop him from being such a wonderful kisser.

Now his mouth was easing down John’s back, his hands holding his legs apart so even if John wanted to kick, he couldn’t. He could feel Bane’s hands easing up, holding his ass, using his thumbs to hold him apart as he leaned down and licked him softly and John let out his first moan.

He took his time, giving him soft, languid licks, John shuddering and gripping his pillow tightly, his head falling back as he lifted his hips up, pushing back towards Bane and hearing him chuckle to himself. 

“Easy beloved. You might end up hurting me.”

“Nothing hurts you.”

Bane gave him a gentle nip in response and John let out a yelp before Bane continued.

It was filthy and wet, Bane’s tongue probing, spreading him apart and John cried out, cursing and trembling. He arched his back, wanting to get up on his knees, but it was all he could do, letting Bane devour him. As he felt the tips of his fingers ease inside him, John groaned and looked over his shoulder.

“I hope you’re preparing me.”

“I want to get you off once.”

John whined a bit, torn between wanting him to stop and wanting him to keep going.

“I want you. Both times, every time…”

Bane sighed, giving John’s legs a squeeze.

“Do you…”

“Yes. Please, yes…I’ve missed you.”

Bane sighed, sliding his hands back up John’s body, feeling him getting up on his knees as he reached back, feeling Bane’s erection. He stroked him to full hardness, always impressed by the length, by his girth and he pushed his ass back against it. Bane sighed softly, holding John close to him. 

“Like this?”

John nodded.

“I’ve missed you, my love.”

John smiled.

“Sentiment later, Bane.”

Bane laughed softly.

“Whatever you say.”


	1112. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Tommy asks Adam out on another date - a movie this time. Adam is waiting for Tommy to pick him up when Kyle shows up. Not five minutes later, Tommy shows up. Kyle connects the dots between Tommy driving Adam to his appointments and the time he met them in the coffee shop. In typical Kyle fashon, he is loud about it. :D

Since their first date was interrupted, Tommy asked Adam out again, to a movie this time - less chance of having their date disrupted again and Adam said yes. 

The day of, Adam got dressed and ready and he was sitting on his couch with his dog when he heard someone at his door. Skeletor got off him and went to the door, tail wagging as Adam struggled to get himself to his feet, using his crutches and finally getting to the door and answered, expecting Tommy and seeing Kyle instead.

“Hey! Good you’re home, I wanted to borrow that book you were talking about.”

“Right now?”

“Why you goin somewhere? Hey buddy!”

Kyle knelt down and pet Skeletor, making kissing noises at him as he baby talked him. Adam bit his lip as he glanced down the street and saw nothing so he closed the door and said,

“Sure, let me get it.”

“Nah, just tell me where it is, I’ll get it.”

“It’s in my room, top shelf.”

Kyle nodded and went ahead to get it, Adam sighing softly to himself. Kyle got the book and came back, talking to Adam for a bit and Adam didn’t want to shove his friend out the door, but he was about to be picked up…

And then the doorbell rang. Adam groaned, knowing it was Tommy and Kyle offered to answer. He opened it and saw Tommy as he smiled and said,

“Hey! You again! Come in. Oh shit, Adam are you going to therapy?”

Adam sighed, balancing himself on his crutches.

“No, I’m not.”

Tommy stood there, his hands in his pockets as he smiled a bit, seeing the interaction between Adam and Kyle. They both watched as Kyle connected the dots, the realization washing over his face as Adam looked worried and Tommy began to smile a little.

“Oh shit! You guys are going on a date! Fuck, did I fuck this up? Adam I didn’t know!”

Adam sighed, hanging his head as Kyle brought his hands to his mouth, hiding his gasp as he said,

“Ohhhh….fuck! I ruined your last date! Shit was that the first one?”

He looked at Tommy as Tommy laughed before he answered,

“Yeah, but it wasn’t ruined.”

“Shit! I didn’t know!”

“It’s okay, really.” Said Adam.

Kyle began to make his way to the door as he shook his head.

“Sorry, sorry! You guys go and uh, Adam tell me how it went alright? And uh…Tommy. You know…be nice.”

He pat his shoulder then gave him the thumbs up as he started passing by him, Tommy stepping aside as Kyle left and Tommy laughed. Adam looked a little embarrassed as he said,

“Sorry…Kyle is…he’s special. He means well.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I didn’t mind him the first time.”

“Are you sure?”

Tommy nodded. He noticed Skeletor then as he knelt down, Skeletor coming over to him and letting Tommy pet him.

“Cute dog. What’s his name?”

“Skeletor.”

Tommy chuckled.

“He’s a good boy.”

“Not much of a guard dog.”

Tommy laughed again as he then stood up and said,

“Come on, we gotta make the show.”

Adam nodded, petting Skeletor on his way out as they both got in Tommy’s car and left. On their way there, Adam got a text message from Kyle.

_‘Hey, sorry about the interruption. Hope you have a great date! Don’t be ashamed of being slutty ok? No judgment!’_

Adam groaned and shook his head as he answered Kyle back and Tommy glanced at him as he asked,

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah just Kyle being…Kyle.”

Tommy laughed a little and smiled at Adam.


	1113. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by nerdwithapen: Moar Dogsitter!Arthur please! Can they take Scotch to the vet together for the big snip? Neither of them want to get him neutered but they know it's the responsible thing to do. Cue the worried pet parents and bonding over a puppy who's had an eventful day.

When Scotch was six months old, Eames knew he had to get Scotch neutered. He mentioned it to Arthur and Arthur aww-ed, scooping Scotch up into his arms as he kissed his head.

“Does he have to? I mean…really? He’s still a baby.”

Eames sighed a bit, petting Scotch.

“Yeah he has to. His vet told me that by six months he should get it done. It’s just highly recommended if I’m not planning on breeding him.”

Arthur frowned and look at Scotch on his shoulder.

“Would you come with me? And then stick around afterwards? I think Scotch will need you too.”

Arthur nodded, scratching Scotch’s head.

“Yeah, of course I will. Poor baby. We’ll have to spoil him that day.”

Eames nodded.

“Just let me know when and I’ll clear my whole day so I can stay later.”

“I will.”

So Eames set up the appointment, then told Arthur about it and on the morning of, they both took Scotch to the vet. His vet told Eames that it would be an all day thing and depending on how he was after surgery, he may need to stay overnight. Eames nodded and after kissing Scotch’s head and letting Arthur say bye to him, they handed his leash over to an assistant and they left. 

Eames immediately missed Scotch. He missed his pup, his company and when he went back to his condo, he instantly realized how much Scotch had filled up his life. He was glad Arthur had left his stuff at his place so he was still with him. They both went in and Arthur picked up his bag and looked around as he sighed a bit.

“I know it’s just for the day, but I really miss him.”

“Yeah me too. This place feels really lonely.”

Arthur nodded a bit and then said,

“Do you want to do something? Until the vet calls you or something?”

“Sure. Thanks. I could use the company.”

Arthur nodded, setting his things down. 

He ended up making lunch for the both of them and they sat and talked for a while. For a short time, Eames didn’t think of Scotch, his entire focus on Arthur. He was starting to realize he was developing a bit of a crush on the college boy and he knew that might not be a good idea since Arthur was young and in school and Eames didn’t even know if he was seeing anyone. But for now, he enjoyed his company.

When the vet called, they mentioned Scotch was well enough to be picked up, though because of the anesthesia, he would be out of it for a little while. Eames and Arthur went back to the vet in the late afternoon and Arthur carried Scotch in his lap and then inside the condo and all the way to Eames’ bed. Scotch was groggy and a little sleepy so he laid down and dozed off. 

“Vet said to keep an eye on him, but he would be sleepy for the rest of the day.”

Arthur nodded, kneeling on his bed as he pet Scotch.

“Do you want me to stick around?”

“Yeah…if you wouldn’t mind.”

Arthur nodded and smiled. 

They ordered pizza and hung out in Eames’ room with Scotch. The pup woke up long enough to beg for some crust and after he ate, he fell asleep again. Arthur was great company and Eames would hate to see him go. They hung out all night and by midnight, Arthur realized how late it was.

“Oh geez, I stayed here so late.”

“I’m sorry, I held you up all night.”

“No, it’s okay. I wanted to be sure Scotch was okay.”

“Will you be okay getting home?”

Arthur hesitated, checking the time and Eames shook his head.

“I’ll call you a cab.”

“I don’t have any cash for a cab ride.”

“I got it. It’s my fault you stayed here so late anyway.”

“Are you sure?”

Eames nodded and picked up his phone and called a cab.

By the time it arrived, Eames gave him cab fare as he walked him to the door.

“Thank you for coming and staying with me.”

“Any time. You can call me if something comes up with Scotch tonight.”

“I will. You’ll come by tomorrow right?”

“Yes, first thing.”

“Thank you again.”

He hugged Arthur, pulling him in and he felt relief when he felt Arthur hug him back. Arthur smiled when he looked at him and then put the money in his jeans pocket as he said good night then left and Eames closed the door behind him with a longing sigh.


	1114. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Every time Eames' Mum asks him about Scotch, he tells her about Arthur. Arthur teaching Scotch some new tricks, Arthur reading with Scotch on his lap, Arthur playing with Scotch, Arthur this and Arthur that. And now she wants to know why Arthur and Eames are not dating, because it sounds like the boy is perfect for her son.

When Eames checked in with his mom, she was very relieved to hear things were going wonderfully with Scotch. She laughed at the pup’s name, Scotch, then aww-ed when he said it was short for Butterscotch. 

“Isn’t he lonely when he’s home and you’re at work?”

“I got a dog sitter. His name is Arthur.”

“You trust him?”

“He was recommended to me by a coworker and he’s a very sweet boy. Scotch loves him so much. When Scotch was a baby, Arthur came in and he helped me train him so he would be potty trained and he walks him in the morning and in the late afternoon before I get home. He’s a saint.”

Eames’ mom smiled on the other end.

Anytime she checked in, she heard Eames go on and on about two things: Arthur and Scotch. Usually he mentioned them in the same story, Arthur doing his studies with Scotch on his lap, Arthur teaching Scotch a new trick and then showing Eames how to do it, Arthur being with him the entire time after Scotch was neutered and keeping him company, just as worried and concerned as Eames was. Arthur, Arthur, Arthur. 

Eames’ mom listened a few weeks later as her son told her another story about how big Scotch was getting and she laughed.

“I love his picture. I still can’t believe he’s sleeping in your bed.”

“I know. But that first night was tough and I just wanted him to go to sleep. Now it’s our bed.”

“What will happen when you meet someone nice? Where will they sleep?”

“On the other side of Scotch.”

She laughed.

“Arthur told me the same thing. But he agrees with me, it’s too late to change it now. Oh, the other day, they went for a walk and Arthur was tying his shoe when Scotch started digging near a tree and he got his snout filthy. He took a picture for me, I’ll show it to you later.”

“This Arthur of yours. He sounds so delightful. And nice.”

“He’s not mine mum, he’s my dog sitter. He’s also in school. I’m far too old for him.”

“Well, he’s not that young. If he was in high school I’d say otherwise.”

“Mum…don’t start.”

“Well I just don’t see why you and this boy aren’t dating.”

“I told you already.”

“You should let him decide that.”

“He’s my employee basically. What if it didn’t work out? Or he’s not interested? Then it would be weird and he might quit and then what about Scotch?”

“You don’t know that for sure. He could be just as interested. You’ve never been one to pussyfoot around a young gentleman. That’s not my son.”

Eames sighed. His mother knew him well as a charming man who never had any trouble finding dates before and why he was feeling so self conscious and concerned over a younger man. 

“I know, I just don’t want to scare him away.”

“You’re far too handsome to scare any one away.”

Eames laughed a bit. 

When he got home, Arthur was sitting on the floor at the coffee table with his laptop, Scotch on his lap doing his homework. Scotch was over six months old now and he had gotten so much bigger and he wasn’t even done growing yet. His head and front paws where in Arthur’s lap, the rest of his body on the floor. It was such a sight to see that Eames was very use to it and he couldn’t imagine not having it ever again. He closed the door and Scotch got up, not at all minding Arthur who laughed as Scotch came over to Eames.

“Hey, buddy. How are you? Did you behave today?”

He knelt down, scratching Scotch’s ears, his tail wagging hard. Arthur stood up and walked over to him as he asked,

“How was your day?”

“Good. How was he?”

“He was good as always. I wanted to show you something.”

“Oh?”

Arthur turned and went to his bookbag, getting out a smaller shopping bag as he handed it to Eames.

“I thought since Scotch is getting bigger…he might need a new collar.”

Eames took out a new collar for Scotch. It was black and still had the ring in the front of Scotch’s tags but there was already one on it. He took it, turning it towards him as he saw it was the U.K flag. He chuckled a bit as he said,

“Giving my pup proper representation?”

“Yeah. I saw it and thought it’d be cute.”

“It is, thanks. Look boy, look what Arthur got for you!”

Scotch wagged and let Eames take off his collar and after switching over the tags, they put it on him and Scotch barked in excitement. Arthur nodded as he said,

“I think he likes it.”

“I think so too.”

“I got him a new toy too. Scotch, show Eames your new toy!”

Scotch ran into the living room, going near the sofa as he grabbed a bright green bone. It didn’t squeak but it was chewy and he proudly trotted over to Eames to show him. Eames knelt down again as he took the bone, laughing as Scotch tried to take it back and Eames gave it to him, standing back up. 

“Thank you.”

Arthur nodded as he sighed and said,

“Well, I better go. I don’t want it to be too late.”

“So I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

“Tomorrow morning.”

He smiled and and Eames wanted to ask him out, wanted to invite him to dinner, or a movie or something, but instead he froze up and said good night instead. After Arthur left, Eames sighed, going to bed and laying down, feeling Scotch get up and join him, new toy in his mouth as he laid by Eames. Eames turned, petting Scotch’s back, scratching him behind his ears as he said,

“I really like him, boy. And I’m too scared to ask him out.”

Scotch looked up at him from his toy and let out a gust of air and Eames nodded.

“Yeah, exactly.”

Scotch picked up his toy and dropped it on Eames’ arm, offering it to him as he laid down right beside him, comforting him. Eames smiled and held him for a moment, patting his chest.

“Thanks, boy.”


	1115. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: usually in their relationship Tommy was always to introduce new things in the bedroom so when Jon wants to try wall sex not only is Tommy shocked but really turned on, some possible fluff too.

It started off with an innocent question, not even in their home but at the gym.  
Jon just finished his set and after he racked the weights and picked up his towel to wipe off his sweat covered face, he saw Tommy still curling. He was holding a thick bar, heavy weights on each end and Jon wondered just how much Tommy was lifting. He could curl a decent amount, but he was sure Tommy was outdoing him by a landslide. 

“How much do you lift?”

Tommy huffed out a breath of air as he brought his arms down, sweat making his biceps, forearms, shoulders shine.

“Two fifty.”

Jon was impressed. He was doing it - not effortlessly, but he wasn’t having any trouble curling and lifting the bar up and down. Jon was having trouble at a hundred. But it was a turn on and Jon knew that Tommy could, not only lift him up, but keep him up and Jon decided to keep that knowledge in the back of his mind.

Later on, when they got home, after they showered and ate and started messing around, while they made their way to their bedroom, Jon stopped him before they got past the door. Tommy looked at him confused as Jon smiled and leaned back against the wall, pulling Tommy towards him again. They kept kissing and Tommy seem to forget everything as he felt Jon putting his arms around him, straddling his thigh. 

When Jon pulled back he took off his singlet, throwing it off to the side as Tommy did the same and before he pulled away, Jon said,

“Let’s do it right here.”

Tommy was confused again as Jon kissed him more, rubbing himself against Tommy’s thigh as he said,

“Fuck me right here.”

The growl that escaped Tommy’s throat went straight to Jon’s cock as he felt him surge towards him again, kissing him, devouring his mouth, tongue pressing, touching, licking at Jon’s and he was for it, which pleased Jon greatly. 

They shed their clothes, Tommy got the lube and when Jon was ready, Tommy lift Jon up easily, using the wall as leverage and Jon was surprised at how immediate and instantly he was turned on, his cock flush against his belly, wet at the tip as he let out an embarrassing little noise, his legs around Tommy’s waist squeezing tightly, his arms holding onto the vast expanse of Tommy’s back as he did nothing but hold on. 

He could feel Tommy slide inside him deeper than before, the angle new and it made Jon shudder, his entire body shivering as his mouth hung open. He felt vulnerable and helpless, unable to do anything but cling to Tommy, feeling him fucking him slowly at first, using the wall to keep Jon pinned there. Jon moved back to give him open mouthed kisses, moaning in between, Jon trying his best to move his hips, meeting Tommy half way.

As the intensity climbed, Jon couldn’t move anymore and Tommy took over, lifting him up and down effortlessly and Jon hung on, crying out, his entire body tense. When he buried his face against Tommy’s neck, he sucked bruise colored bites into his skin, his fingers pressing hard against Tommy’s back and shoulders. He could feel Tommy pumping his hips faster, his hands on his hips, keeping Jon from banging into the wall to not hurt him and when he found the right angle, Jon felt all his nerves light up and he threw his head back, nearly hitting the wall as he felt like he might jump out of his skin, screaming.  
His orgasm was intense and bright and hot and Jon couldn’t stop the little aftershocks racking his body and he felt Tommy holding him in place until he came too. He sunk down to the floor, weak and boneless as Jon remained on his lap, both of them covered in sweat as they struggled to catch their breaths. Jon felt his arms fall limp to his sides, his legs unwinding from Tommy’s waist as he cursed.

“Holy shit that was intense.”

Tommy chuckled against his throat.

“Hell of a work out.”

“Mmm…”

Tommy moved his head, bringing his hand to his face to wipe off the sweat from around his mouth. 

“Damn Angel Face…anything else you wanna do?”

Jon blushed a bit, looking down a little.

“If I think of it, I’ll let you know.”

Jon shifted a little, feeling deliciously dirty and filthy, Tommy still inside him.

“I can feel you…I never noticed it before. You always pull out.”

Tommy kissed him, slowly, gently, carefully.

“Does it bother you?”

Echoes of Jon’s insecurity and his hangup’s came over his mind. But Jon shook his head, kissing him back.

“No, it’s different…I never paid attention before. But I like it.”

Tommy nodded, kissing him more as they remained on the floor in that position until it got uncomfortable and they had to get up. In the shower, Jon felt tired, leaning his head on Tommy’s shoulder.

“We should try that in the shower.”

Tommy grinned, kissing him under the spray.

“Yeah, we will.”


	1116. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Please please please can you write a fic about Eames being British royalty, but he's not necessarily seen as being royalty material (i.e. He has tattoos and other bad ass qualities). But he has a child or children with Arthur (yes mpreg!) and is the kindest, awesomest dad and husband? Bonus: the family is constantly stalked by paparazzi (maybe Eames makes sure they don't get too close to his kids and Arthur).

Even though Eames was the crown prince of England - he certainly didn’t behave as such.

Eames had always had a wild streak in him, he didn’t like the pomp and circumstance of the crown, he didn’t dress like a royal, he didn’t sound like a royal and he didn’t like to live with the royals either. 

Eames lived on his own in his wild teen years and when he reemerged, he was a broad, tattooed man that looked like he would rob a royal instead of being one. But he had no choice in who his family was, so eventually, he accepted it. 

Though he did it in his terms.

Eames caused nothing but headlines and tabloid fodder when he chose to “mingle about the commoners” and drive himself everywhere and hang out with childhood friends rather than the upper crust. He lived his life as if no one was watching him. He partied at clubs, he did his own shopping, he came and went as he pleased. He made further headlines when he involved himself with an American, a boy named Arthur. Arthur was surprised that Eames was so down to earth, so mellow about everything considering his title, but he loved that about Eames too. They were in the papers constantly, their entire courtship, rumors, gossip and lies sometimes splashed across the pages but Eames never let it bother him and he never let it bother Arthur either. 

The biggest blow to the crown was when Eames actually married Arthur - privately, away from his family, from the crown, from the press. He announced it casually while he and Arthur were leaving a charity event and a camera was shoved in Arthur’s face. Eames pulled him back and said,

“Mate watch out now, that’s my husband.”

The uproar that followed was overwhelming enough that he was pressured by his family to issue a statement, formally announcing his marriage to Arthur.   
There were pictures of the both of them anytime they were out in public and after about a year, there was more fodder to publish when Eames got into an argument with the paparazzi, getting too close to them and yelling things at Arthur. There was speculation when the pictures were public and it was shown that Eames was covering Arthur’s stomach as he shouted at the paparazzi. Sure enough, six months later, Arthur was showing to the point where he couldn’t hide it anymore. It seemed as if the crown prince was now expecting an heir.

It was unavoidable when the prince’s son was born to not be celebrated. Eames stepped out of the hospital with Arthur, their son in Arthur’s arms, smiling towards the press as applause reigned. His name was Phillip and he was Eames’ adoration. Several more images followed of Eames being a warm and loving father, carrying his child more than Arthur, he was even seeing walking around London with Phillip in a front carrying sling, holding Arthur’s hand as he covered Phillip with the other. That became a popular photo, Eames with a kangaroo pouch with his son resting on his chest, sound asleep. If he was ever surrounded, Eames covered Phillip’s face so the light wouldn’t bother him. 

They were the image of a loving family. Eames was always close to his child, close to Arthur, loving and affectionate, a far cry from the party boy he was in his teens and early twenties. He seem to be growing adjusted to his role as crown prince and now that he was married and a father, he only grew more protective of what he valued the most. When he was a teenager, he punched a camera man for getting in his face trying to take his picture. When he was a father and husband, he punched a camera man for forcefully trying to take a picture of his son, causing Phillip to cry in fear. There was scandal that a royal would behave in such a way, but then they remembered - this was Eames after all. 

When Arthur was shown to be once again pregnant, Phillip was two and looking all the royal that Eames was. Arthur was always calm and collected when it came to having the paparazzi near him, he ignored them when he was with Phillip and he relied on Eames to protect him when he was pregnant. Now and then, he would stop and take pictures for the press, answering some of their questions and being good about it. They loved their American prince for his kindness and grace. When was pregnant again, he stopped and let his picture be taken, his hands over his belly as he answered a few questions.  
No, he didn’t care if it was another boy. No, they hadn’t decided on any names yet. Yes, Eames was very happy and excited. He was comfortable and healthy and he was just a few months short before he was due. 

Arthur gave birth to another boy, Charles. Later on, Eames was once again photographed wearing his kangaroo pouch, Charles resting against him now, Phillip walking beside him holding his father’s hand.


	1117. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: can we PLEASE have a kiss from the dogsitter!Arthur and businessman!Eames verse, you can't leave us hanging!!

When Scotch was a year old, Eames remembered and woke up to an excited yellow lab licking his face. He laughed as he reached up to Scotch’s head as he said,

“Hey mutt. It’s your birthday today!”

Scotch’s tail wagged furiously as he continued nuzzling against Eames and Eames laughed. 

“Arthur is going to be here soon. We should get up.”

It had been a year since Arthur came into his life, a year that Eames had realized he had a bit of a crush on his dog walker and had yet to make a move and he was still in the same exact place with Arthur. He thought maybe Arthur liked him…but he was often nervous and unsure if maybe he was just reading too much into Arthur’s actions. 

He got up and showered and when he was dressed, he went to the kitchen, feeding Scotch and then making himself some coffee. A few minutes later, Arthur came in, holding his key to Eames’ place as he said,

“Good morning!”

“Hey, I made coffee.”

“Awesome, I need some. Hey happy birthday Scotch!”

He smiled and knelt down, petting and hugging Scotch and Scotch’s tail wagged but then he started sniffing Arthur’s bag. Arthur laughed as he said,

“No, that’s for later! But I can give you your gift!”

He stood up and opened his bag, taking out a big bone made of chicken and jerky. Scotch immediately barked and turned in circles in excitement as Arthur smiled and gave it to him. 

“That’ll keep him busy for a while.”

Eames laughed as he finished up his coffee and then set the mug down.

“Alright, I’ll be back after my shift. I’ll try to get out early though to celebrate with the birthday boy.”

Arthur laughed as he nodded and Eames left.

Throughout the day, he got random messages from Arthur, most of them pictures of Scotch. Scotch chewing his big bone, Scotch outside and running around in the dog park and a story in three parts, one showing Scotch licking an ice cream cone, the second his mouth wide open, the third with Arthur’s empty hand. Eames laughed at the images and he cancelled the rest of his consultations and decided to go home early. 

When he got home, Scotch was excited, Eames had made a quick stop to buy Scotch some gifts, a random assortment of chew toys, rubber balls and ropes. They went out for his afternoon walk and then Arthur showed them what he had in his bag. 

“There’s a doggie specialty shop near me and I went in and bought him a birthday cake.”

It was a medium sized white box with a bone shaped cake inside, Scotch’s name written along with the typical Happy Birthday message above it. They took pictures as Arthur presented the cake to Scotch and then pictures of Scotch with his cake and then Scotch devouring his cake. Soon, Scotch was napping, surrounded by new toys and Eames and Arthur were having Chinese food. Eames had asked him to stay a bit longer, have dinner with him and it felt casual and relaxed enough that he didn’t even think of it as a date. 

Once they finished, they talked a bit, Arthur saying with a relieved sigh that he was almost done with school,

“Just one more semester.”

“And what will you do once you graduate?”

“Look for a job I guess.”

Eames smiled at him as Arthur sighed, resting his head on his hand, his fingers combing through his hair as he still wore his glasses. He smiled and then looked at Scotch, turning over on his back so his feet where in the air.

“You think he had a good day?”

“But the amount he ate I’d say so.”

Arthur laughed and he said,

“Thanks for dinner tonight.”

“Any time.”

Arthur smiled, moving his hand down onto his lap, fidgeting with his fingers, looking a bit nervous. 

“Would you come?”

“To what?”

“My graduation. If I invited you, would you come?”

“Yeah, of course. I’d love to go.”

Arthur smiled brightly, his dimples appearing as he said,

“Great! I’d say bring the pup but…I don’t think he’d have fun.”

“Nah, you could always see him afterwards.”

Arthur nodded, still smiling. It was nice for a moment, the silence between them, the happiness apparent and Eames looked away to get some water and when he took a drink, then set the bottle back down, he turned to say something else to Arthur when suddenly was close to him, kneeling on the couch, his hand steadying Eames’ face as he kissed him. It was shy and unsure, his lips only brushing ever so lightly over Eames’ and Eames was delighted and pleased, only giving himself a moment to appreciate it before he kissed back. 

He reached up to Arthur’s face, holding him as he kissed back, a bit of relief coming over him and suddenly, Arthur was pushing them forward so Eames was on his back, Arthur on top of him, both of them tangled up in each other. It felt like forever before either one broke apart and when Arthur finally lifted his head up, there was a bit of flush on his face, his glasses sliding down his nose as he said,

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.”

“Me too.”

“I was scared that…”

Eames nodded, knowing what he meant.

“Me too.”

Arthur laughed a little and smiled as he started getting off him, sitting up as he pushed his glasses up.

“It doesn’t bother you that…that I’m younger than you?”

“I was afraid me being older would bother you.”

Arthur shook his head, the smile never leaving his face.

“No, it doesn’t bother me.”

Arthur looked back up at Eames and said,

“So…what now?”

Eames shrugged a bit and they both looked at Scotch, seeing he was sitting up and had been for a while, looking at the both of them, tail wagging happily. They both laughed and Eames looked back at Arthur.

“I’d like to have this happen…you and me…”

Arthur nodded and leaned closer to him again, kissing him excitedly.

“Yes, yes…”


	1118. Chapter 1118

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Tuck/Arthur Tuck finally asks Arthur out. Arthur says yes. (because we knows Tuck's dates are awesome, right?)

After Tuck recovered, he went right back to work. FDR was still on suspension, so he didn’t have to worry about seeing him just yet. In that time, he went to see Arthur instead.

His quartermaster embraced him, a sigh of relief to see him back on his feet as he said,

“I’m so glad to see you up and about.”

Tuck only smiled and held Arthur in return.

“I’m glad to be back.”

They went back to work, Tuck having to take it easy for a while, so he was at his desk, buried under paperwork, taking breaks now and then to pay Arthur visits. 

A few days after Tuck returned, he finally worked up enough courage to ask Arthur out on a date. Arthur waited until Tuck was done and waiting for his answer as Arthur smiled and said,

“Finally. It took you long enough.”

Tuck laughed a bit, looking down, rubbing the back of his neck as he said,

“Well…I wanted to be sure you’d say yes.”

“I would have said yes in the hospital.”

Tuck just laughed to himself again.

So they went on a date. Tuck usually did his best to go above and beyond to impress his date, to let them know he was thinking of them and only then. With Lauren, it hadn’t worked in his favor, but he thought with Arthur it would. He hadn’t done any spying, any research, he just went with his gut, crossing his fingers nothing horrible would happen when he took Arthur out. 

They went to a cooking class first where they were taught by a master chef and made their dinner. Tuck was a pretty good cook, but nothing to the caliber of a master chef. Arthur took to it easily, taking instruction well. When they ate, Tuck was impressed, nodding as he said,

“You have a knack for this.”

“Good to know if this quartermaster gig doesn’t work out I can be a chef.”

Tuck covered his mouth with a napkin as he laughed. 

After dinner, they went to a movie in the park, the side of a museum displaying the movie while they two of them sat on a blanket to watch. At the end of the movie, they returned to Tuck’s car where they talked about the movie, just enjoying each other’s company. One thing lead to another and before either one of them realized it, they were kissing. It was sweet and nice, Tuck almost shy when he started, moving away a little to see if Arthur was into it - he was of course, so their kissing continued, Arthur putting his arms around Tuck’s neck, Tuck holding him close. 

They lost half an hour like that and when Arthur remembered they were outside in the parking lot, he smiled a bit, glancing away as he said,

“We should get in the car.”

Tuck nodded. He took Arthur home afterwards and spent another twenty minutes in his car, kissing until Arthur sighed deeply, moving back. 

“I had fun tonight.”

“I’m glad. Maybe we can go out again some time.”

“Yes.”

Tuck smiled and they kissed again before Arthur finally pulled himself away.

“Good night.”

“Good night.”

Arthur got out of the car and he looked back at Tuck once more before he went to his apartment. Tuck watched him go and once he was safely inside, Tuck left, a smile on his face as he started thinking of what they could do on their next date.


	1119. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by morethancupcake: is it too greedy to ask for more ? Like, them meeting when Eames is on leave ? Like them finally getting a happily ever after and moving in a little cottage somewhere and being awfully happy for the rest of their life ? (you don't have to actually go with this, I'll take anything you have to offer from this pinup verse. It's amazing)

The minute Eames found out when he was going to get some leave time, he immediately wrote to Arthur to tell him.

They had been writing to each other back and forth for months now, the same was happening with Dom and Mal. The excitement that Eames got with every letter, the longing he felt reading it and the speed in which he wrote back all made his leave time, all the more important. He put away Arthur’s last letter once he finished writing his own and he bundled them with a piece of twine and put them away in his foot locker. He couldn’t wait to get Arthur’s response and set up when they would meet.

It happened quick - though to Eames it felt like eternity. He packed up his things and he and Dom raced off the base, heading to catch a bus to meet Arthur and Mal in the city. On the bus, Eames re-read Arthur’s letter, seeing it was dotted with exclamation points, his excitement clear with every sentence, seeing how he misspelled some words, he scratched them out and wrote them again. But Arthur said he couldn’t wait to see him, he was happy and he couldn’t wait. 

When they got off at their stop, there was Mal and Arthur. Mal wore her winter coat of fur, a beautiful hat and gloves, Arthur still in his glasses, his own coat and a suit underneath. Each solider ran to his sweetheart and embraced them, Mal shouting in glee as Dom lifted her off her feet, holding her up and then settling her down to kiss her. Eames was just excited to have Arthur in his arms again, pulling him close, kissing him. When they pulled away, Eames smiled, feeling his warmth, seeing the pink on his cheeks as he said,

“I counted every second from the last time we kissed until now.”

Arthur leaned towards him, his smile growing.

“You smooth talker, you.”

Eames grinned.

They got some dinner and afterwards, they smoked cigarettes and caught up with each other. Mal gasped and said,

“Oh, we just did a new spread. Arthur love, hand me my purse.”

He did and Mal opened it, reaching in and taking out small proofs of the photos. They were mostly her’s and she showed Dom proudly as he whistled a bit.

“You look stunning.”

Mal smiled and then gave Arthur his proofs to show Eames. Eames looked at them, seeing Arthur’s work, his name sake absent since it was still a proof. They were a series of army style pin up’s and Arthur explained that since they finished the USO tour, that their studio decided that a series of new prints would be even more of a boost to their fame. Arthur smiled at Eames’ approval. 

They went out for drinks and dancing and at the end of the night, they were trying to figure out what to do. Mal only held onto Dom’s hand and kissed him, not caring that he was already sporting a collection of smeared lipstick all over his mouth as she said,

“I think this soldier and I should retire for some alone time. Arthur, why not take Eames to your room?”

He was a little shy about admitting that, that’s what he wanted to do since they kissed at the bus stop but now that Mal said it, he agreed. Eames was pleased and happy and excited and when he took Arthur back to his room, still holding his hand, he said,

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want.”

“I know. I just…didn’t want you to think I was some sort of floozy that would jump into bed with anyone.”

“I wouldn’t think you’re a floozy.”

Arthur smiled a bit and took off his coat, then his glasses. 

“How about we just see where the night leads us? We can order something to drink…see what happens.”

Eames nodded, taking off his own coat and his cap, setting them down on a near by chair as he and Arthur got comfortable. 

They had a few drinks, they talked a little more and they kissed more again and again. They lay on the floor of Arthur’s suite, near the fireplace that they didn’t get going and Eames thought would be romantic but then forgot about it when he started talking to Arthur. When Eames moved back to look at him, seeing him without his glasses, his hair a mess, his shirt undone, he sighed to himself and said,

“I have dreamed of this moment for as long as I can remember.”

Arthur smiled.

“A handsome soldier like you pining over a tart like me?”

“You’re not a tart. And yeah…I’ve pined over you for a while.”

Arthur leaned up, going for more, kissing him again before he said,

“Would you want to go to bed with me?”

Eames nodded.

“Yeah…I’d love to.”

In the morning, the four of them met downstairs for breakfast. Dom looked as if he hadn’t slept all night and Mal looked pleased, smoking her cigarette. Arthur himself was flush and Eames…Eames felt like he had the best night of his life. Mal grinned as she picked up her cup of coffee.

“So, Arthur how was your night?”

“Amazing.”

Eames chuckled a little and shyly looked down as Dom smiled and looked at Mal.

“Yeah…I’m going to hate when leave is over.”

Eames looked up then and glanced over at Arthur, seeing his dream looking back at him. 

“Yeah…me too.”


	1120. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur/Eames au where Arthur is trying to cook in his apartment but something goes horribly wrong and sets his kitchen on fire and Eames is the ridiculously hot firefighter to put out the fire, Arthur blushing and apologizing and Eames just laughs and says he's not the only person to do this, and Eames gives Arthur his number "in case something else happens or you need cooking tips"

Arthur wasn’t sure what had happened, but when he started cooking his chicken, it suddenly began to burn and catch fire as Arthur sat in the living room, distracted by the movie he was watching. 

He only noticed it when he smelled something burning and when he got up, he saw his frying pan was on fire. He panicked and the first thing he thought of was throwing water on the fire. It didn’t help and in between the smoke alarm blaring and the fire growing a bit more due to the grease, Arthur was sure his apartment was going to burn down.

The fire department came faster than he thought possible. They knocked open the door and rushed in, one of them grabbing Arthur and carrying him out as they took care of the fire. The EMT took care of him, making him breathe fresh oxygen and as he started to realized what was happening, he started to feel stupid.

Holy shit, he almost burned down his entire apartment because he got side tracked watching a movie. When a firefighter came over to him to ask what happened, Arthur’s panic mode kicked up a notch higher when he realized the guy was ridiculously hot. His brain made the connection that, this was the same firefighter who had carried him out before. 

Arthur pulled off the oxygen mask as he said,

“I’m so sorry. I was cooking dinner and I forgot and it started so fast! I tried throwing water on it but…that’s not what you were supposed to do right? Fuck I couldn’t remember…I panicked.”

The firefighter laughed a little as he said,

“All right, all right, love calm down. It happens to a lot of people.”

He was English too. Arthur groaned internally as he realized he sounded like an idiot and he was babbling out of nerves. The firefighter knelt down a bit and through his blurry and stinging eyes, Arthur could see his name tag on the front of his jacket that said Eames. 

“I just…I just…I feel dumb.”

Eames gave him a smile, taking off his gloves as he pet Arthur’s knee.

“No worries. Kitchen fires are a common occurance. But I’ll tell you what. If something like this happens again…”

He paused as he opened his coat, going into his pocket and getting out a piece of paper and a pen, writing something down on it as he handed it to Arthur.

“Or in case you need some cooking tips. Feel free to call me.”

Arthur took the slip of paper, feeling his face heat up but he laughed anyway as he thanked Eames and held onto it, smiling as Eames grinned at him and then put the oxygen back on his face before he went back to work.


	1121. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by morethancupcake: While moving things around Arthur finds letters/souvenirs from a past lover. He throws everything away and is pretty upset about it. Puppy Eames of course gets insecure, but arthur explains it was a very toxic and abusive relationship, and the memories are difficult now that he is so happy. And then fluff. I'd like for them to be a little older, maybe ? Few years after moving in together ? Thank you

Blissful.

That’s how Eames would describe the past few years, living with Arthur.

They made their house a home and after Arthur realized he didn’t have to “do it all” he relaxed and did what he wanted. He retired from modeling when Eames found a job. He had gotten some leads and with help from fellow soldiers he knew once I.E Dom, he managed to get a position in  publishing company. It brought home good money and every cent Eames earned, he brought home to Arthur. 

In those years they lived together, Dom and Mal got married and they were now expecting their first child. Eames still toyed with the idea of proposing but he was nervous and he still didn’t feel good enough. He wanted Arthur to have everything and he was working towards that so until he secured that for Arthur, he didn’t propose. 

Now that Dom and Mal were expecting their first child, Arthur wanted to give Mal something from their pin up days. She had taken to being a housewife almost instantly and she glowed with her pregnancy. Arthur thought it would be fun for her to have a memory of his Dominia Mallorie days. He sat in the attic, going through boxes, finding old magazines and clippings, a lot of which were his own and a few he set aside as potentials. As he made his way through the collection, he managed to find a collection of love letters, dried flowers, photos…of him and Robert.

Robert had been an old flame whom Arthur had once desperately loved. Robert was a executive in the studio Arthur started in and Arthur was young and naive and he believed every word Robert said. He told him he would make him famous, he would marry him and they would go all over the world together, no one would ever be more beautiful than Arthur, at least that’s what Robert always told him. The only thing that ended up being true was Arthur being famous. Their relationship ended as Arthur was offered a contract to a different studio and when he went to Robert to ask him what he should do, he caught him with another pin up. Devastated and heartbroken as well as vengeful, Arthur signed his new contract and became the biggest pin up next to Mal. He also buried Robert’s studio and Arthur moved on. 

While he looked through all the letters full of love and promises, Arthur began getting angry all over again, as well as hurt. He didn’t understand why he wasn’t good enough for Robert, why Robert lied to him after everything Arthur had done for him. He couldn’t stand looking at them a second longer and he dumped everything back in the box before he got to his feet and went back downstairs. Eames was cleaning up in the kitchen and saw Arthur coming in, opening the trash bin and throwing a box in there before slammed the bin lid back down.

There was instant concern and Eames followed Arthur back to the living room. 

“Darling? Are you cross with me?”

Arthur sighed, feeling some relief hearing Eames’ voice. He let Eames take his hands as he said,

“No, I’m just…upset and angry. Old memories came up.”

“Oh?”

He waited to see if Arthur would tell him and he did. They sat down and Arthur took a deep breath as he explained Robert. His once great love, his first real heart break and how much it hurt when Robert cheated on him. He always wondered if Robert had always cheated on him, if there was always someone else when Arthur was working. 

“The last time I saw him, he looked so angry with me but I didn’t care. I wanted to hurt him, like he hurt me. And I was glad that I was able to boost my studio so much that they were able to destroy Robert’s studio. Just seeing those pictures and letters…brought up a lot of bad memories.”

Eames nodded, listening as he brought Arthur’s hand to his lips, kissing his fingers.

“I’m sorry that happened to you. But at the same time, I’m glad it did because it gave me a chance to find you, to win your love and trust.”

Arthur smiled and leaned towards Eames, kissing him.

“You make me so happy. You don’t make me worry if I’m thin enough, if I’m pretty enough. You don’t make me worry…you just make me feel so loved and happy.”

“That’s how you make me feel too. I’m grateful for every movement you’ve given me.”

Arthur smiled, kissing Eames again and for a moment, Eames thought this moment is when he should ask…but he had no ring and he wanted this to be perfect. They continued to kiss as Eames thought he would definitely ask next time. Next time for sure.


	1122. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: HI! (another Kingsman AU) You posted a gif set couple months ago of Neil/Arthur meeting Eames in a 'Kingsman' way. Can we have a story where Neil is beat up and is picked up by a remaining kingsman member (Eames--codename of your choosing) for the next round of trials to fill the name 'Arthur.' This takes place after the kingsman movie.
> 
> graphic set in question: [[x](http://fuckyeaharthurandeames.tumblr.com/post/120239229818/amitywho-redtotems-arthur-is-a-rent-boy-and)]

Neil sat on the train, feeling himself rocking slightly side to side. He felt blood running down the sides of his face and growing tacky on his lip as he clutched his arm, staring into nothing across from him. He could feel his shirt sticking to his chest and he was pain, his body aching.

He had gotten into another brawl, barely making it out alive this time…after getting jumped and his friends abandoning him, he was wondering what he had done to make it to this point in his life. 

He didn’t hear the finely dressed gentleman come anywhere near him and sit across from him, holding an umbrella as crossed his legs and sighed.

“Will you ever learn, Neil?”

Neil looked up, his eye red from where he had blood vessels burst in it, the outside already swelling from the punches. He saw the well dressed man in a tan trench coat, black leather gloves on his hands, black suit underneath, dress shoes on his feet. His hair was slicked back and parted neatly and he was clean shaven. 

“How do you know my name?”

“I knew your father. And I’m the one that gave you that medallion you fought desperately to keep.”

Neil felt the circular medallion he had worn since he was a boy against his chest, damp with sweat and blood. When the train began to stop, the man stood up, holding his umbrella as he said,

“Come with me.”

“Who are you?”

“My name is Eames. Come along, Neil.”

Neil slowly got to his feet and despite the ache he felt, he followed.

He walked with Eames to a tailor shop and Neil looked around, confused. 

“Why are we here?”

“Have you ever seen the movie Trading Places?”

Neil shook his head.

"How about Nikita?”

Again, Neil said no.

“Pretty woman?”

Neil made a face so Eames continued.

“All right…my point is that a lack of a silver spoon has set you on a certain path that you needn’t stay on it. If you’re prepared to adapt and learn, you can transform.”

A look of understanding came over Neil’s face.

“Oh, like in My Fair Lady.”

“Well you’re full of surprises. Yes, like in My Fair Lady. Only in this case, I’m offering your the opportunity to be a Kingsman.”

“A tailor?” Asked Neil with high skepticism in his face and tone of voice.

“A Kingsman agent.”

“Like a spy?”

“Of sorts. Interested?”

“You think I’ve got anything to lose?”

So Neil was taken in, groomed, cleaned, trained and after an excruciatingly difficult series of tests to pass, Neil made it. Eames, his mentor, code name Lancelot gave him his option to chose his weapon. Neil picked a classic black walking stick with silver wolf handle that when pulled, a sword could be drawn. Eames also told him his code name, to fill the previous Kingsman of that code name.

“Arthur.”

Neil - completely different from how he started off on that train ride, now in better shape after grueling months of combat training, manners and proper suit fittings, dressed in a gentleman’s armor, a tailored suit, his hair slicked back and combed neatly, only smiled at the code as he accepted it.

“Arthur.”

Eames grinned at him. 

“It suits you.”


	1123. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Have you ever done a model/designer Arthur/Eames fic? If not here be the prompt. Arthur is a nobody, very young (maybe 15 or 16 if you're ok with that) and has been struggling for the last year or more since he moved to the city on his own. High end fashion designer, Eames has had a long day of casting for his up coming show and Arthur is the very last model of the day. Maybe a slow burn where at first Eames just casts him in the show but is really quite taken with him.

Arthur had been living hand to mouth since he moved to New York. He was tired and hungry constantly and he hustled to make ends meet as well as trying to find a job that could give him enough money to pay his bills and still find time to fill casting calls for fashion shows. 

Arthur wanted to be a model more than anything. He was tall and had a youthful face and he had done some low profile modeling before but he needed a break. His good looks wouldn’t last him long if he ran himself ragged. 

When he heard of a famous designer holding a casting call for his latest line for Fashion Week, Arthur jumped at the chance. He managed to work around his retail job schedule (though not without its headaches) and he went. The call started at seven in the morning. Arthur thought he would  be wise and get there at six only to get there and see a line had already started. So he waited. He waited and smoked cigarettes and sighed and listened to the gossip and rumors among all his fellow models. He heard lots of different things that the designer was looking for something specific - Arthur knew those tactics, lots of models used word of mouth to send rumors down the line to intimidate and frighten away insecure models so others chances would improve. Arthur wouldn’t budge. 

When he was finally inside, he was split into a group and he was given a number and made to wait. It was a long day but Arthur held out, hoping for the best. When he was given paperwork to fill out, he found a nice piece of wall to fill it out, giving him address, his name, his birthday - the only thing he had lied about. Arthur was only seventeen, recently turned, but he had to lie to get a job, to get gigs so he was passing himself off as eighteen. He wrote it down, along with his false birth year and then handed the paperwork in.

Eames, along with Mal, his partner in crime and the industry, his fellow designer and friend, sat beside him watching the models. She had gone through the casting with Eames, both of them sharing opinions and thoughts on the potential models, having similar ideas of what they were looking for.  
When the next batch came through, Eames looked over their pictures, talking with Mal over each one and finally they got to the last group. 

“God, there’s been like six of them out of how many?" 

Eames was frustrated, setting aside the rejects. Mal laughed as she looked over the six in question. 

"We still have one more group.”

Eames groaned. 

“Send them in.”

When the last group in, Eames looked over them, one by one and when they reached the end, he saw Arthur. He showed Mal his photo and they both looked up at him on the stage and nodded. 

“Keep him.”

Mal nodded.

The ones who were rejected were quickly dismissed and Arthur thought he would be called to leave but instead, he along with a couple of others were kept and Arthur was excited. He had never been kept before and he could feel this was his break. 

Over the course of weeks, Arthur was fitted, photographed, questioned and he was able to meet with the designer himself, Eames. Eames was a designer from London who’s bold choices and edgy designs got him noticed. He launched a company with Mal and it was successful and rapidly becoming a household name. Arthur had been a great admirer of his work for years and now he was actually going to walk for him. 

“You’re very thin.”

Arthur smiled a bit. Being thin was an excellent compliment. Besides, as little as he ate due to his situation, he wasn’t surprised he was thin.

“Heroin chic is out. You should eat a bit. But don’t get carried away.”

Arthur nodded, feeling a little self conscious of himself, especially over the weeks as he was fitted again and again, a lot of the clothes hanging off him. Eames was very hands on, he was at every fitting, every shoot, he and Mal often over looking everything while working over something else. Arthur was even more impressed with him.

When the day for the show came closer, Eames helped Arthur get fitted for the outfits that were chosen for him. As everyone hummed around him, Eames looked at him.

“You haven’t gained any weight.”

“I’m afraid to…”

“You’re lovely either way. You’re going to do well tomorrow night.”

Arthur felt flustered and he smiled and looked down.

“Thank you.”

“Will you come to the after party?”

“Yes…”

“Good. I’ll see you there.”

Eames finished up and as he moved back, he looked at Arthur and winked before he left.


	1124. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian and anonymous: Well if no one has prompted you, yeah. I'd love to see Tommy doing chin ups with John wrapped around his waist. Disregard if someone else has prompted.
> 
> +
> 
> So here’s the other prompt by anon: OK OK so I saw the pic you reblogged with tannin and ethan and you asked for someone to prompt you so here I am!!! Ever since Jon started coming to the gym with Tommy, Tommy tries to show off more, but Jon also gets creative with Tommy’s workouts, like Jon laying on the floor when Tommy does push-ups so Tommy gets a kiss every time or straddling Tommy while he bench presses, but his new idea is straddling Tommy while he does pull-ups, urging Tommy on, with hints of more things at home!!!
> 
> Picture in question [[x](http://lolahardy.tumblr.com/post/126939651014/nerdwithapen-diamonikos-tannin-likes-to)]

Now and then, Tommy did a work out at the gym after hours. Frank gave hi the keys to lock up afterwards. Usually, Jon came with him because what better time to get a work out in without everyone in your way.

Jon began his own work out, stretching first, then a warm up before he got to  lifting. He only got half way through his set when he noticed Tommy at the bar doing chin up’s. He usually did a quick warm up before he started his own routine and Jon was use to that but tonight, he found himself distracted by him. Tommy still had his sneakers on, his basketball shorts, but he had taken off his singlet, tucking it into one of the pockets of his shorts as he gripped the bar overhand and moved up and down easily, getting his chin up over the bar each time.

Jon watched him for a while, getting closer to him as he set his hand on his hip and Tommy stopped, hanging there for a moment before dropping down.

“What’s up Angel Face?”

“Get back up.”

Tommy didn’t even question him before did a short jump to grasp the bar and Jon approached him, getting up as well before wrapping his legs around his waist and then letting go of the bar to hold onto Tommy’s broad shoulders. Tommy quickly realized what Jon was doing and he held onto the bar tightly as he let Jon hang around his waist. 

“Okay, go.”

So Tommy did. He began pulling himself up over the bar, not as easily as he did without Jon but nonetheless, he made it up and over and as he did, Jon met him over the bar and kissed him. Tommy grinned as he lowered them again and looked at Jon.

For every pull up he did, Jon would kiss him again and again and Tommy would continue grinning, still continuing his routine. When he was ready to quit, Jon looked at him adoringly and gave him a squeeze with his thighs, his hands still clinging to his shoulders. 

“C'mon just one more, big guy.”

Tommy laughed a little, his hands readjusting on the bar as he asked,

“I still have a work out after this.”

“I’ll help you with that too.”

Tommy laughed as he sighed and he pulled himself up once more, Jon kissing him over the bar again. When Tommy was done, Jon jumped down first and then Tommy followed him. He set his hands on his hips as he shook his head and looked at Jon with a grin.

“You gonna help with the rest of my work out?”

“Yeah. And then when we get home, you can give me a work out. C'mon, let’s get started.”

Tommy smirked as he went to get started.


	1125. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: After Tommy shows Jon around the house and tells him they can go shop for furniture later Tommy says he has to go meet some guy about stuff for the house (pick something idk) so Jon goes home, makes all of Tommy's favorite foods, makes sure the house is clean, gets prepped for Tommy, wears the underwear he knows Tommy loves and waits. Tommy comes home and is as giddy as kid in a candy store.

The house was everything Jon wanted. 

Tommy took him around, showing him every room and Jon was excited, already picturing where he would put things, wanting to paint certain rooms and when they went to the basement, Jon was pleased to see a ton of space since the laundry room, the spacious laundry room, was upstairs.

“We can put a gym here.”

Tommy nodded and agreed.

Jon even got his sun room with a modest backyard, a fence right around the property. He loved it and he smiled a bit.

“When do we move in?”

“Whenever you want. I did all the leg work already. It’s why it took me so long to tell you.”

Jon smiled and decided they would get a truck and have his friends help them out. He was already planning it when they were headed back to their apartment. The next day, Tommy had to train so Jon was left to his own devices and Jon decided to start packing. He spent all day getting boxes and started boxing everything up. He cleaned as he went along and then when he realized how close it was to Tommy getting home, he started dinner.

He stopped for a moment, looking around, realizing he was packing up his life, leaving behind the last piece of who he use to be. His apartment was once his sanctuary, his domain and after he got with Tommy, it became their home. It didn’t dawn on him that the same place he and Tommy had built a life on, was the same place he once took his conquests. He decided that it was good to leave this all behind…all of it. He and Tommy would get a new bed for their place. The old one was showing its age anyway.

He showered and changed his clothes, wanting to thank Tommy for what he did for them and he was glad his start on dinner turned into something else. It would be a cheat day and when Tommy got home, dinner was on the table, along with some beers. Jon himself was in his jogging pants and his undershirt and Tommy looked pleased to see him. 

“Hey Angel Face. What’s all this?”

“Cheat day.”

They greeted each other, Tommy’s hand resting on Jon’s ass immediately. When they broke away, Jon lead him to the table where they had fried chicken and a couple of sides. As Tommy finished his beer, he sighed and said,

“Damn, that was good. I love cheat days.”

Jon laughed and agreed. 

He let Tommy shower and Jon stripped off his clothes, waiting for Tommy to come back so once he did, he saw his husband waiting for him. They didn’t waste anytime and Jon loved how natural this all felt, how real and wonderful and exciting it was that he was really married and had a house they were going to move into soon. He regretted fighting it before, he regretted ever thinking any of this was a problem.

When Tommy touched him, he moved back from Jon’s neck in surprise, feeling slickness already between his thighs.

“Angel face…”

He was surprised and Jon could only grin.

“You took too long.”

Tommy only grinned. 

Jon groaned as he brought his leg up and over Tommy’s hip, feeling his hand holding him place, Tommy’s fingers digging into his skin as they kissed. Jon held onto him with one arm, the other gripping the sheets on their bed as he cursed.

“Fuck…fuck…keep going…”

Tommy grunted as he kept his pace, looking at Jon as he watched him, seeing his mouth hanging open as he panted, watching as his orgasm was gradually consuming him. Jon once confessed to him that he didn’t like anyone looking him in the eye…he said it made him uncomfortable, especially when he was having sex. Tommy did his best to break him out of that habit, looking him in the eye when they talked, when they fought, when he was pushing him for one more rep, when they fucked. He would kiss Jon, grasping his face and keep going, pressing his forehead to Jon’s until he came. It made things more intense, more intimate and that was what made Jon uncomfortable before. Now, Tommy didn’t even have to hold Jon’s face, he would see his eyes looking for Tommy’s and when he came, Jon shuddered, his hold on Tommy became tighter. 

Tommy followed and dropped his head down onto Jon’s chest, both of them panting, trying to recover, Jon’s arms still around him as he started kissing Tommy’s hair, encouraging him to look back up at him until they kissed again.

“Love you…”

Jon smiled.

“Love you too…”

He was still surprised at how easy it was to say. 

After they recovered and laid in bed for the night, Jon resting his head on Tommy’s shoulder, his arm thrown over him, he said,

“We need a new bed. This one is loud.”

Tommy chuckled.

“Ok. Anything else?”

“I’ll tell you when I can focus.”

Tommy chuckled again.


	1126. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can I have a fic where Bane is a director, John one of his actors and the two of them are working together on a set. With the two of them having a good working relationship and non-existent personal one. When John has a scene where he and Bruce Wayne (Star, Executive Producer and very happily married to Selena) kiss and Bane suddenly wants to rip Bruce's head off because he's incredibly jealous, to his surprise.

When John Blake was cast in Bane’s latest movie, he thought it was the break he needed in his career. When he met with the quiet, elusive director, he found that he was easy to get along with and thought difficult at times, Bane was brilliant. 

Bane was smart and creative and he never lost his patience with any of his actors. He knew what he wanted, but he didn’t chastise any of his crew if they ad-libbed something. He often kept what his actors winged - he felt it added something great. 

John was nervous but Bane made him feel at ease, even when John’s nerves got the best of him on the first day and he flubbed a line and then he missed his mark. Bane took him aside and told him to act as if there were no camera, yes he was still acting, but nothing was being recorded. It helped and John was better from there on.

Weeks into production, John knew his costars better, he liked hanging out with them and they had nothing but great things to say about Bane as a director. None of them knew him personally, the rumors of him being private were not exagereated.   
The following day, when John came onto the set, he re-read the script and saw he was going to have his kiss with Bruce Wayne. He and Bruce had hung out and talked and they had even talked about the kiss and Bruce was fine with it. Bruce himself was the star of the movie, the executive producer and married to Selena Kyle, a fellow actress and he had worked with Bane on his previous projects so he knew what to expect. When they met up again, John smiled at him and said,

“I’m nervous.”

Bruce offered him some gum and said,

“Nothing to be nervous about. Just remember what we talked about and don’t worry about doing multiple takes. Everyone messes up.”

John nodded and soon he and Bruce were getting ready to shoot the scene. John was glad it was just a kiss, he wasn’t sure if he could handle anymore than that. Bane positioned everyone in the shot and when he called action, Bruce started to speak and Bane watched, at first just framing the shot, thinking of the angle, listening to Bruce speak and when John spoke, Bane listened intently, watching John’s expression, loving how he emote, how his face looked so vulnerable and when Bruce kissed him, Bane felt his hand clench into a fist as he yelled cut.

It sounded a lot angrier than he anticipated and it startled everyone else as well. John actually flinched and Bruce was surprised. Bane cleared his throat and said,

“Let’s do another take. Pick it up after the kiss.”

John looked nervous and wondered if he did anything wrong but Bruce gave him a small smile and nodded, telling him to be ready and Jon nodded, exhaling as he let Bruce take his arms as he continued the scene.

The rest of the scene went on without any major problems, but the kiss scene was not done again. Bane himself couldn’t explain why it bothered him to see Bruce kiss John, or why as he looked over the footage, he had to argue with himself not to cut it completely. It was the weakest part of his film so far, but he left it and didn’t go back to it for the rest of the shooting. He reminded himself to stay professional, he reminded himself John was just acting, that Bruce had no interest in him and that Bane was just shooting a movie. 

He checked his emotions and went back to work.


	1127. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: wow I can totally see Jon having to get his wisdom teeth cut out and he whines and complains that it hurts but refuses to go to the dentist when Tommy tries to take him, eventually Jon gives in, Tommy telling him that it's not that bad "I had mine taken out years ago it wasn't bad" then Tommy taking care of Jon, he literally has to carry him everywhere and Jon keeps saying random stuff like "wow your strong" "your hot"

“Ah fuck!!”

Jon hissed as he brought his hand to his cheek, slamming his fist on the table as he dropped his toast. Tommy looked at him as he shook his head.

“Still?”

Jon nodded. He had been having problems with his growing in wisdom teeth for weeks and they hurt worse with every passing day. He was only pain free when he had soft food like yogurt, oatmeal and of course drinks. He thought he could brave a bit of toast but he was wrong.

“Why don’t you just go to the dentist?”

“I don’t want to…”

Tommy sighed, finishing his coffee as he stood up.

“Then continue suffering.”

Jon was stubborn, he rubbed pain killer gel on his sore and tender gums, he popped pain killer pills, he drank water and ate soft foods until he lost weight and finally, Tommy had enough when the pain became so constant, that Jon started skipping work outs because he couldn’t concentrate anymore.   
So Tommy took him himself to the dentist and Jon was scared the entire time.

“It’s not that bad, I promise. I had mine taken out years ago.”

Jon wasn’t so sure but he had no choice now. 

After the procedure, Tommy went to check on him in the back room, seeing him with his eyes closed and his mouth packed with cotton. As he started coming too, he was groggy and he complained in muffled tones about how he felt weird and sounded funny. The doctor had warned Tommy that Jon would be loopy for a couple of hours and that depending on his pain tolerance, he could have what he wanted to eat, but he had to mind his stitches. 

Tommy drove while Jon passed out in the passenger seat and once he got home, he looked over at Jon and saw him asleep and drooling on himself. He laughed and then stopped as he cleared his throat and shook him awake.

“Hey, we’re home.”

“Who’s home?”

Jon sat up, still groggy and Tommy made a face as he saw a string of drool still falling from his mouth, down his chin. Tommy grabbed some napkins and dabbed his face.

“Hold it there. I’m coming to get you.”

Jon nodded dumbly, holding the napkins to his mouth as Tommy came around the car to help him. He eased Jon out, his legs shaking and he nearly fell until Tommy carried him up and he heard Jon laughing to himself.

“Oppsie…”

“Jon come on…”

“Okay…”

But his feet weren’t working and Tommy finally gave up, hoisting Jon up and carrying him inside.

“Wooow…you’re strong.”

Tommy still had to laugh at Jon’s out-of-it statement, his hand still holding the napkins to his mouth. He took himself and put him to bed and as he helped take off his shoes, Jon hummed and said,

“Are we gonna do it?”

“As sexy as you are with a mouth full of cotton and that slur you’re producing from excess saliva, I’m gonna have to pass.”

“Aww…”

Tommy laughed again and finally got his shoes off.

“Try to sleep, you’ll feel better when you wake up.”

“Okkaaayyy.”

Tommy laughed again as Jon turned to his side and went to sleep. He was going to feel awful when he woke up, but Tommy would be ready to help him out. From his pockets, he took out Jon’s painkillers and set them on the night stand, then went to make some dinner. Stew for everyone.


	1128. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: dogsitter!Arthur Can you write about their first night together? Fluff, smut, you decide.

Arthur was nervous. Eames could tell in how he fidgeted, in how he looked away from Eames, how he seem to hesitate at every turn. Eames set his hand over Arthur’s and gave him a warm smile.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. if you just want to sleep, we can. There’s absolutely no pressure. I’m not expecting anything.”

Arthur nodded and that seem to comfort him. But that didn’t stop him from wanting to kiss Eames all night, making out with him on his couch while Scotch stood by, watching them. In mid kiss, Eames looked at Scotch and saw his happy face staring at them. 

“Scotch…go to bed.”

Scotch just sat down, tail wagging as he kept watching. Arthur laughed a little, hiding his face against Eames’ throat. Eames sighed as he turned back to kissing Arthur, hoping to ignore Scotch and it worked until they both felt Scotch’s nose butting against them, as if wanting to join in on the kissing. Arthur laughed as Eames let his head fall back as he laughed as well. 

They stopped and watched some T.V instead, Scotch joining them on the couch, resting his head on Eames’ lap as Eames had his arm around Arthur. When it got late enough, they decided to go to bed. Scotch followed Eames to bed as he always did and he got up on one side of the bed and laid down. 

“So that’s his side of the bed huh?”

“Yeah…”

Arthur laughed a bit as he sat on the foot of the bed.

“I’m sorry this ended up being…a sleep over.”

“I don’t mind. It’ll be nice to have someone else in bed other than Scotch.”

He loaned Arthur some sweats and a shirt and after he changed they both got in bed. Eames was grateful he had a pretty big bed and he slept in the middle as he and Arthur cuddled and fell asleep.

In the morning, Scotch got up first and Eames followed, taking him for a quick walk, then giving him his breakfast. It was their weekend routine and Scotch was use to it so he didn’t fuss. Eames left him eating and went back to bed, cuddling Arthur again, feeling him easily press up to him. He fell back asleep for a while until he felt his darling boy rutting against him. He could feel him rubbing against him, humming a little and he felt his erection. Eames didn’t take advantage. He knew the situation would be embarrassing enough when Arthur woke so he moved him a little and stroked his hair back.

“Hey…wake up.”

Arthur did, slowly, his eyes confused at first, then he saw Eames and smiled as he put his arm around him and pulled himself close to kiss him. Eames kissed him back, feeling Arthur throw his leg over Eames’ hip. Something in the air clicked just then, their sweet morning kisses changed into something more serious and when Eames’ hand slid up Arthur’s back from his shirt being rucked up, he heard him moan softly. It was time, Eames knew it and felt Arthur roll them over and get on top of him, making it easier for Eames to ease his shirt off and touch him everywhere. It was nice to have Arthur on top of him, naked from the waist up, feeling how much he wanted…Eames sighed and when Arthur’s slender fingers tugged up his thread bare shirt, Eames pulled it off, throwing it aside. Arthur immediately came back to kiss him, his hands sliding down, snapping open Eames’ pajama pants and easing his hand inside. 

Eames sighed against his lips, returning the touch, separating to remove their pants and then coming to each other, Arthur still on top of him. It was thrilling to feel him naked, to put his hands on him, his entire body warm and willing. He wanted to see him, to take in every inch of him, but his mouth was occupied and his eyes were closed. Arthur moved back a little and softly asked,

“Do you…have…you know…”

The hint of blush appeared in his face and Eames spared him from having to explain further. 

“Yeah, I do. Should I…?”

Arthur nodded so Eames reached over to his night stand drawer and opened it, getting lube and a condom. Arthur kissed his throat while Eames busied himself and he could feel his eagerness, his excitement and Eames did everything one handed. He prepared Arthur, he picked the condom up and opened it and began to put it on and when he finished, he looked at Arthur. He wordlessly asked if Arthur was ready and he nodded, sitting up and finally, finally, Eames got to see him in all his glorious nudity. He was well toned, slender, rounded shoulders and all length. He had beauty marks dotting his side, his stomach and the little dip of his belly button was adorable. The curve of his hips fit Eames’ hands perfectly and he watched the muscle appear under the skin of his thighs when he tensed and lifted himself to his knees. His cock was lovely too, circumscribed and wet at the tip, hard and turning up towards his stomach, sparse, neatly trimmed hair around it, a beautiful little cluster of beauty marks gathered on his inner thigh. Eames instantly felt smitten and he sighed as Arthur touched him and guided Eames’ cock inside him.

They both gasped softly at the initial penetration and Eames settled his hands on Arthur’s hips, hearing him moan the entire time. When he finally settled, Arthur panted and he began to move. He only stayed sitting up a moment longer before he leaned down again, seeking out Eames’ mouth, kissing him deeply in between their rapid breathing. There was still color in Arthur’s face, his lips red from kissing, his eyes dark with want and when he looked at Eames, Eames looked just as delirious. He slid his arms around Arthur and turned them over so Arthur was on his back and once they readjusted, Eames began to move, kissing Arthur desperately, moaning weakly against his cheek as he heard Arthur gasp, his arms tight around Eames’ neck as he held on. 

Eames held onto him tightly, rocking against Arthur slowly but deeply, making them both moan and when Arthur was close, he felt him shudder and tense up so tightly that Eames felt his blunted fingernails against his shoulder. He let out a shout and then panted for air when he came and Eames watched him, kissing his throat before he came as well. 

He slowly got off Arthur and he cleaned them up before joining him in bed again. He pulled Arthur into his embrace, feeling him go easily, his mouth against his throat a moment later. 

“When do you have to go?”

“Hm?”

Eames laughed a little.

“When do you have to leave?”

“Leave for what?”

Eames stroked his hair back, hearing Arthur yawn, feeling his warm breath on his chest a second later.

“I thought you had to go somewhere.”

“Not unless you want me to leave.”

“No…no I don’t want you to go.”

He held onto him tighter. He never wanted Arthur to leave again.


	1129. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Viking AU: There is a festival (or just a gathering) going on in the long house with mead and beer being poured liberally. Priest Arthur isn't used to the strong drink and gets more than a little tipsy. Eames helps him home. Bonus if you can work in some drunken talk about Arthur liking Eames's tattoos.

The festival started early in the morning and went on for days.

Arthur had never seen anything like that before - the music, the dancing, the celebration, the food, the mead and beer…especially the mead and beer. It flowed like great rivers and everyone partook.

Eames sat with Arthur throughout the celebration. They ate and drank and at times Eames forced Arthur to his feet to dance with him. The young priest was unsure of what to do, didn’t know the steps but he was having fun and seeing Eames’ smile made him smile so he went with it, enjoying himself greatly.   
When the sun set and torches were lit, Arthur, who had never drunk so much in his life and his belly full of meat and bread, was gloriously drunk. Eames lifted his priest and took him to their home, saying good night to his fellow norsemen as he went home. He laughed as Arthur sung the entire way there, holding onto Eames as he smiled and laughed when he forgot the words.

“I’m mixing my norse with my Latin!”

Eames chuckled as they made it home and he set Arthur down on the bed. He helped him undress and then undressed himself and then got in bed with him. He looked at Arthur’s sleepy, drunken form, his eyes closed, a smile still on his face, dimples appearing on his cheeks. When he opened his eyes, he reached up to Eames, his fingers combing through his beard before his hand rested on his shoulder.

“You have so many tattoos…”

“I’ve told you about them, beloved.”

“I love them. I think they’re amazing….”

“You’re amazing.”

Arthur smiled and burst into uncontrollable giggles. Eames laughed a bit as well, looking at him as Arthur’s hand remained on his shoulder.

“You are…the best thing for me. I have fallen so deeply for you.”

“And I you…”

Eames took his hand, kissing his fingers. 

“Who would have thought I would have fallen for a priest.”

Arthur beamed at him, his grip on Eames’ hand tighter now. Eventually he turned towards Eames, hiding his face as he laughed more.

“You make me feel exposed.”

Eames chuckled and then blew out the light from the candle as he settled down, putting his arm over Arthur.

“Is that better?”

“Mmm…”

It was a matter of moments before Arthur was asleep, but Eames stayed awake, rubbing his back, feeling him breathing gently. He kissed his face, finding him even in the dark as he started to fall asleep.


	1130. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by morethancupcake: Can we see the party ? Bonus point if they talk a little and Eames realize why Arthur is so thin to begin with. Nothing too graphic since he's so young, but some protective bear Eames and fluff maybe ?

Fashion Week was a rousing success and the most talked about line, was Eames’.

They also mentioned his new model almost as much as his clothing line. It was a brilliant show. 

At the after party, Eames had his photo taken, he did a few interviews - all before he walked inside. Once he was in, he found Mal and they greeted each other. Mal had been his saving grace when he was ready to throw in the towel when it came to the designing, the casting…Eames had a short temper as it was, Mal held his hand and calmed him down. It was she that agreed with casting Arthur and he had never been more grateful.

“So, do you see him anywhere?”

Mal brought her champagne flute to her lips.

“Oh, the little waify boy you cast?”

“You said he was a good fit as well.”

“He is. I thought you told him to gain weight.”

“I did. But he doesn’t seem to be putting any on.”

“There’s a first, a model who’s too thin.”

Mal shook her head and as Eames turned to continue the search, he found him. He was speaking with a few other models and he looked more at ease but still far from comfortable. Eames went over to them and they all talked for a moment before it was just Eames and Arthur.

“So did you have anything to drink?”

“No, not yet. I haven’t eaten.”

Eames tsk-ed him as they went to one of the catering tables. Eames took a plate to humor him and he saw Arthur looked as if he was restraining himself and he wasn’t sure if it was an eating disorder at play or if he was just being polite.

“You have to be hunger than that.”

Arthur looked around.

“I don’t want to be judged…”

“Nonsense, if you’re hungry, eat something.”

So Arthur loaded up his plate and they sat down. Eames picked at his plate as he watched Arthur eat and in between bites, they talked about the show and how Arthur was very happy that it had gone so well for Eames and he hoped he would be cast again in something else.

“You did well, I’m sure you’ll be snapped up by some agency soon enough. And when you do, I’ll gladly hire you to do more shows for me.”

Arthur smiled and said,

“I hope so. I did so many go-see’s and had no kind of luck.”

“You should show me your book. I can pull some strings, get you proper meetings. A lot of agencies don’t know talent when it literally knocks on their doors, you have to bully them.”

Arthur looked optimistic.

“Really?”

Eames nodded. When Arthur finished eating, he took slow sips of champagne.

“Why didn’t you put on weight?”

Arthur looked a bit nervous as he looked down. 

“I uh…well…I don’t have much money. I spend a lot of it doing shoots and getting myself from agency to agency in between my regular job…plus all my bills. Food is the last thing on my list.”

“I didn’t know you were struggling so much.”

“I thought most new models did.”

“Some. I’m a bit embarrassed to say that I don’t know directly. I’ve never known many new models.”

Arthur looked away, as if he spilled some kind of big secret. Eames frowned as he said,

“You can call me anytime. I’ll gladly take you to dinner some time.”

He gave Arthur his business card and Arthur smiled politely.

“Thank you but-”

“I mean it. Besides, we should meet again so I can look over your book and arrange some meetings for you.”

Arthur nodded.

“Thank you. I don’t want to seem ungrateful but…why are you helping me?”

“You have potential. You made my show a success. And I want to have a hand in your rise to the top.”

Arthur laughed a bit and nodded.

“Thank you.”

“Call me. We’ll arrange lunch. Bring your book.”

Arthur nodded again and Eames got up, leaving Arthur to enjoy the rest of his food as he went to mingle. 

The next afternoon, Arthur hesitated in calling Eames. He had done a morning shift, his roommates were still milling around, he had showered and dressed and he was holding his book in his hand as he hesitated in calling. He wondered if Eames was really willing to help or if there were ulterior motives. After he took a breath, he called Eames and once he picked up, they arranged a time and place and soon, Arthur was on his way.

At lunch, Eames went over his book. Arthur was eating as Eames let his plate sit in front of him while he went through Arthur’s book. He nodded in approval as he said,

“I can pull some strings, all of the agencies will see you, Blue Book, Black Line, Wilhelmina, everyone will see you.”

“I tried with those…they’re they best agencies in the city and they all turned me down.”

“And they’ll see you again. I told you, they wouldn’t know real talent anyway. My partner Mal will arrange it.”

Arthur continued eating as he thought about it and Eames closed his portfolio and started to eat as well.


	1131. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Bane has his car stolen in the middle of the night and John is the cop that comes to take the report. Then informs him that his car was crashed less than a mile from his house. Then later on that night keeps Bane from killing the car thieves, with sex. (This literally happened to me last night, minus smut with hot cop.)

Bane was half asleep when he heard a car alarm going off. 

Usually, a car alarm was often ignored and in Bane’s case it was no different. He continued watching T.V, getting annoyed by the alarm before he stood up and went to the window, sure he was going to see some kids goofing around the shrieking car or some drunk guy trying to shut it off, but instead, he saw his car was the one making the loud annoying sounds and it wasn’t some kids around it, it was a thief.

He pounded on his window and then opened it, sticking his head out as he shouted,

“Hey! That’s my fucking car you’re stealing! Hey!”

They thief was undisturbed and cut the alarm. Bane grabbed his phone and ran downstairs from his apartment and by the time he made it to the sidewalk, the thief was already driving away. He shouted and he cursed again and again before he called the police.

A few minutes later, a cop was at his door. He was a young, lovely officer that normally, Bane would have been glad to see but instead, he was livid that his car was stolen, right in front of his window no less! 

“Hi, I’m officer Blake, I was called about a car thieft?”

“Yeah, I’m Bane, come in.”

“I’m here to get a report on what happened.”

Bane nodded and closed the door behind the officer and then began to explain what happened, feeling a little embarrassed that he had ignored it for as long as he did. He then described the make and year of his car and the officer looked up from writing and said,

“Wait…was it…black?”

“Yeah…”

The officer looked a little unsure as he cleared his throat.

“Well…then we found your car.”

“Oh thank God. Did he get pulled over somewhere?”

“Sort of…he uh…the criminal crashed your car just a mile away from here.”

“What the fuck!”

Bane was furious and officer Blake put away his note pad and his pen as he went to try to calm down Bane, his hands on his shoulders as he said,

“It’s all right, it’s not too bad a crash, he just took a turn too fast and hit a ditch.”

Bane was still angry but he began to feel a bit better when the young officer touched his bare arm. He took a deep breath and looked at him, seeing officer Blake looking at him warmly, giving a bit of a smile.

“It could have been a lot worse. He could have totaled it. But as it stands, it’s just minimum damage.”

Bane swallowed hard and then sighed, nodding as he said,

“Thank you officer…what’s your first name?”

“John.”

“Thank you. You’re very thoughtful.”

“I try.”

They both noticed that John still had his hand on him and Bane looked at it, then back at John.

“Do you have to go right away?”

“Uh…no…not yet.”

Bane reached over to him, grabbing the open part of officer Blake’s jacket and pulled him close a little, testing to see how much he would go over. After a few shaky steps, officer Blake - John, was close to him.

"Would you…stick around a bit?”

John nodded, knowing he shouldn’t, knowing what was going to happen but he decided to stay anyway. When Bane held onto his jacket tighter, pulling him with him towards his bedroom, John followed, looking down at Bane’s hand as he gripped his jacket. The attraction and the want had been instant and silent and even without saying so, they both knew they wanted each other. He reached to his radio, shutting it off, knowing he could spare just an hour…just an hour and he would leave. Besides, he hadn’t gotten laid in a really long time and he was comforting a victim of crime…

…whatever. It was just an hour. He reasoned with himself as he closed the door behind him.


	1132. Tuck/Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: it's been decades since any prompts about Tuck/Tom have come up so here's one. since Tuck is always away in missions Tom is usually left alone so Tuck gets Tom a cat to keep him company, little did he know that that seemingly harmless little cat is the worlds biggest cockblock. so now when Tuck tries to get it in the cat starts crying, and shutting the door just makes her scratch it. Tom is oblivious, then realizes and goes "your jealous of a cat, really?"

Tuck didn’t go on missions often but when he did, he was gone for weeks at a time. During that time, Tom was lonely and after a few missions, he decided to get a cat to keep him company.

His local Petsmart was having an adoption day so he went over there to look around and see what caught his interest. He decided on a beautiful two toned cat, one side of his face an inky black, the other a tannish, orange color, his eyes bright green. Tom instantly loved him and he got his papers and adopted him. 

Tom named him Chimera and he let Chimera wander around his apartment, getting use to everything. Tom and Chimera got along wonderfully. The two toned cat was sweet and affectionate, often keeping Tom company when he sat down at his desk to draw, following him when he went from room to room.   
When Tuck came home however, everything changed. Chimera wasn’t happy about Tuck being home and kept his distance the moment he walked through the door.

“What’s all this then?”

“I got a cat to keep me company.”

“I don’t go out that often.”

“Yeah but when you do, Chimera will keep me company.”

“Chimera?”

“Yeah like the mythical creature. Head of a lion, goat head in the middle, snake tail?”

“I know what a chimera is.”

“He just reminded of it. The two toned face and all.”

Tuck looked at the cat and the cat back at him, both of them measuring each other up, both of them unsure of each other.

Later on after they ate and had sat down to watch a movie, they began to kiss and hold each other, missing each other for the weeks he was gone. The moment it began getting hotter and heavier, they both heard Chimera yowling. They both broke apart, looking at the cat as Chimera continued to yowl until Tuck sat up and let Tom up too. 

They chalked it up to Tuck being unfamiliar to Chimera so they left it alone for then. But as time went on and Chimera was more than acclimated to Tuck, Tuck began to notice that Chimera just didn’t like him. He sat on Tom’s lap, when they both sat down on the couch as if he was warning Tuck not to come near him. He would yowl when they kissed and if they tried to put him outside the bedroom for privacy, Chimera would yowl and scratch at the door, crying instantly, gradually getting longer and louder until neither one of them were into it anymore. 

Tuck began to hate that cat. He glared at it when they passed each other, he would at times purposely stand behind Tom, holding him and kissing his neck until Chimera would start crying but Tuck started to like getting that cat all riled up. He was cock blocking him.

At first, Tom thought Tuck was being ridiculous, that Chimera was incapable of getting between them like that, but then one day as he sat at his desk working, Chimera on his lap, purring softly as Tom’s free hand scratched his head between his ears, he realized he and Tuck hadn’t had sex since Tuck got back from his mission. That was over a month ago. He looked down at Chimera, seeing his tail swaying calmly and then stopped altogether, his head picking up when he heard Tuck come in. Tom stood up and went to greet him, Chimera following up close behind.

“Hey.”

Tom hugged him and kissed him hello, despite Chimera’s cries of disapproval.

“Oh, you’re hugging me in front of the cat?”

Tom laughed a bit, shaking his head.

“Really? You’re jealous of the cat?”

“Well you’ve been more attentive to his needs more than mine.”

“Aw…Tuck. You are jealous.”

He held onto him, Chimera’s tail thumping in disapproval. Tom just held onto him and kissed him, Tuck returning the embrace and the kisses. When Tom pulled away and looked at him, he smiled and said,

“We should put on some music to drown him out.”

“Oh?”

Tom nodded.

“He was a rescue and I was trying to make him feel welcomed and loved, but he knows by now. So it’s your turn to feel welcomed and loved.”

Tuck laughed.

“Thanks.”

Tom kissed him again and Chimera mewed but Tom ignored him this time.


	1133. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by l-infiniment-grand: I really loved the mad!John prompt, can I jump into the train? :D a few months after they found John, Bane starts teaching him how to write/to read. It's far from easy and John's focusing capacity is short and dubious but Barsad notices well how devoted his brother is and the bond forming between both men.

John could say very little other than his name. But once Bane realized that John was capable of speech, he began to very slowly teach him to expand on it.

When he returned after planning, Barsad having kept him company, he would sit down and read. It was a tactic he learned with John, to do something that would interest him and make him come over to Bane rather than Bane forcing him to do it. He sat on the floor instead of making bracelets and the first night he did it, John’s interest was immediately piqued. He went over to him, dropping the cord he was using right on the floor as he sat beside Bane and peeked over his shoulder, trying to see what Bane was doing.

“I’m reading…would you like me to read to you?”

John nodded so Bane began to read aloud to him. A few pages into the story, John was asleep. Bane looked at him, seeing the boy asleep on his shoulder and Bane very carefully lifted him up and put him to bed. Every night after that, Bane would read to him, seeing John’s lips moving along with what Bane. Sometimes, he would get bored and wander away, other times, he would fall asleep but he was always interested at first. 

Barsad watched them one night as he sat near them, making his own bracelet, knotting and weaving the cords with practiced ease. When John fell asleep, Barsad looked at his brother and said,

“You have a lot more patience than I ever thought.”

“I just don’t feel the need to rush. He’s lost inside himself and I’m trying to lure him back. If I’m too rough, he’ll hide again.”

Barsad nodded and continued his bracelet.

“He waits for you. When you’re out planning, he waits for you. Every sound he hears, he thinks its you and looks up. He’s like a well trained pet.”

Bane shook his head.

“He’s young. Don’t you talk to him when you’re here?”

“I try. He doesn’t seem to listen.”

“He does. You just have to try different subjects and see what interests him.”

Barsad nodded, finishing up and cutting the cord with his knife before tying the final noose. 

“He cares for you most.”

Bane shrugged.

Barsad left that night and Bane didn’t sleep right away. He read his book, getting comfortable in an armchair he kept in his room and well into the night, he saw John sit up. He looked lost and confused for a moment and then he seem to remember where he was. He looked at Bane and then pet his stomach. Bane knew what he wanted, he was hungry, but he was also encouraging him to speak - one word at a time. 

“What is it?”

John pet his stomach again.

“Are you hungry?”

John nodded.

“Say yes.”

John opened his mouth and slowly whispered,

“Yes…”

Bane nodded and got up to get John some food.


	1134. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Hi! I read somewhere on your tumblr that you like writing mpreg and I'm a fanatic of mpreg stories. There was one you wrote of eames forgetting to take his pill and urge Arthur to still take the chance on unprotected sex. Can you do a sequel of Eames finding out he is pregnant and Arthur proposes to him when he finds out. Thank you!

There was no surprise when Eames suspected and even less when he had it confirmed.

Yup, knocked up. He imagined this would happen, he just didn’t think it would happen so quickly. They had unprotected sex once and that was enough for his body. While he remained in the same state, he knew Arthur would at the least, be thrown off a bit. 

This had been Eames’ idea and he was well aware of the consequences of what could happen yet somehow, they still slept together without much worry over the initial talk of it. Now Eames had a belly full of arms and legs and he had to think of a way to tell Arthur.

He didn’t think of some cutesy way to tell him and he didn’t hesitate on it. He told him, very plainly over dinner that night.

“I’m pregnant.”

Arthur stopped mid bite as he then finished what he had in his mouth and set the fork down.

“Ah. You’re sure?”

Eames nodded, still eating. 

“So…are you…”

He gestured a bit. He didn’t want to say what he was insinuating.

“I want to keep it.”

Arthur sighed a bit in relief and nodded.

“Okay." 

He smiled a bit and Eames smiled too.

The next evening, after a full day of the usual only now, this was the day after they both knew they were going to be parents, they got back to the apartment and started making dinner. Eames was still a few weeks in, so he wasn’t showing but Arthur had already thought of the picture, imagined the sight and he loved it. He was making dinner and Arthur sat at the table behind him, watching him move around. Eames looked over his shoulder as he smiled.

"Hey, I didn’t even hear you come in.”

“I was just watching you.”

Eames laughed softly, turning back to dinner. 

“Will you marry me?”

Eames turned and faced him, moving the pan off the flame first as he looked at Arthur, surprised.

“Are you serious?”

Arthur nodded.

“I didn’t think…you’d want to. You don’t have to because of the sprog.”

“I want to. The kid just made me want it more.”

Eames smiled.

“Where’s my ring?”

Arthur stood up, getting a ring box from his coat pocket as he opened it, taking the elegant band out and sliding it over Eames’ finger when he held his hand out. Eames looked at it, grinning and Arthur went over to him, kissing him. Eames was glad he had enough sense to move the pan off the flame while he kissed Arthur back - they were going to be there for a while.


	1135. Chapter 1135

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Arthur/Tuck They have been dating for a while now and it's time for Arthur to meet Joe. Joe of course likes Arthur a lot and at the end of the day he asks Arthur if he will leave his daddy for Uncle FDR. Arthur assures him he has his eyes only for Tuck (and maybe later when they are alone he tells Tuck "I love you" for the first time?)

After dating for some time, Tuck thought it was time for Arthur to meet his son, Joe.

Tuck was fiercely proud of his son, their relationship once strained, now better and Tuck did everything in his power to keep it that way. He took his son out often and when he could, he had him for long weekends. This was one of those times he was able to take him for a long weekend and after spending the first two days alone with him, he asked Joe is he wanted to meet his friend, Arthur. Joe said yes.

Arthur was unsure how to go about children. He was never really around them often but when he met Joe, he instantly liked the little boy. They talked video games and junk food and Arthur was unsure if it was all right for him to have the similar mind set of a little boy.

They went out to dinner and afterwards to an arcade where all of them played on some games. Tuck spoiled his son and gave him twenty dollars to get change with and Arthur watched as the little boy’s eyes lit up and he ran to the closest change machine as he shouted a thank you over his shoulder. Arthur shook his head and Tuck shrugged as they went to get a soda. 

After a bit, Arthur caught up to Joe and the both of them stood at the latest Mortal Kombat game punching each other senselessly in the face. Tuck stood by Arthur’s side so he could look at the both of them, holding the soda as he watched the game. 

“Do you like my dad?”

Arthur didn’t even move his eyes from the screen as he kept hitting the buttons, moving the joystick with a light touch.

“I do.”

“Lots of other people liked my dad too. But then they usually end up liking my uncle FDR more.”

Arthur frowned a bit and glanced at Tuck who looked just as embarrassed as Arthur felt. Joe continued talking.

“Are you going to like my uncle more?”

Arthur did his best to block the last move, but Joe’s finisher was stronger and he lost that round. 

“No. I like your dad better. I met FDR and he’s kind of a jerk. I don’t know how anyone likes him.”

Joe looked up at him and grinned.

“Yeah…I don’t get it either.”

Tuck laughed a bit as Arthur smiled and they went back to their game. 

Later on, after Joe went to bed, Tuck came back downstairs to sit with Arthur in the kitchen. They had some beers as Tuck smiled and said,

“He likes you. He thinks you’re awesome because you know a lot about video games.”

“I like him too.”

“He really appreciates that you like me better than FDR.”

“FDR is an asshole.”

Tuck laughed to himself and Arthur smiled, the both of them pausing to take a drink from their beers. When they set their bottles down, Tuck looked at him sincerely and said,

“Thank you for today, for being so great with him.”

Arthur nodded.

“He’s a great kid.”

“Yeah he is.”

He paused again, using his thumb to start peeling at his label on his bottle before he said,

“I love you.”

Arthur looked at him, a bit surprised and Tuck shyly looked away after saying it. Arthur smiled and reached over, taking his fidgeting hand and squeezing it tightly.

“I love you too.”

Tuck’s grin spread slow but eventually his entire face lit up and he clutched Arthur’s hand tightly in return.

“Looks like both Joe and I had great days.”

Arthur laughed softly.


	1136. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: It's finally moving day and all their friends and family come help, but when they get everything in the house and start trying to get everything out Jon is like "no no guys it's fine" and Tommy is confused but doesn't say anything until after they all leave "angel face why did you run them off?" "they wouldn't want to see this" Jon jumps in Tommy's arms, legs around waist and whispers "let's see where we can have sex now" cue hot sex.

The day Jon and Tommy were ready to move, Bobby, Danny and Monica came over to help. Even Tommy’s brother Brendan came by to lend a hand.  
Jon and Tommy had spent days packing and getting everything labeled and ready to go for the move so when everyone came over to load the truck, it was easy. Monica helped get the boxes in place after all the furniture was moved onto the truck, Bobby and Danny handing boxes to her while Brendan and Tommy kept bringing furniture out. Jon did a bit of everything, helping his husband and brother-in-law, helping his friend, helping his sister and soon, everything was loaded up. 

They took a break to grab some lunch before heading to the house. Monica was excited to see the house, especially when Jon described it to her. Bobby and Danny suggested a house warming soon and Jon said they would, after they were settled in. 

After they ate, they drove to the new house and Monica brought the first box in as she gasped and looked around.

“Wow Conlon…you outdid yourself with this.”

Bobby and Danny liked it too and when Brendan came in carrying the couch with Tommy, he too approved. The group of friends and family began the tedious task of bringing everything in, putting the stack of boxes in the appropriate rooms, Bobby and Danny switching it up and bringing in furniture so Brendan and Tommy could bring in boxes. By the late evening, everything was moved in and Monica dusted her hands off and said,

“Alright, should we help unpack a bit?”

Jon shook his head.

“No way, you guys have done enough, thanks though.”

“You sure, we don’t mind sticking around to finish up.” Said Brendan.

Bobby and Danny agreed though everyone looked tired. Jon shook his head.

“Nah, we can take it from here. Go on. If you want, come back tomorrow, we’ll take you guys out for breakfast.”

“Yeah, fair deal.” Said Bobby.

Jon nodded and Brendan shrugged and said he would see Tommy tomorrow. After exchanging hugs and good bye’s and a round of thank you’s, everyone left, even Monica who still continued to ask if they were sure. 

“Yeah, really. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She hugged her brother and said she would talk to him tomorrow and soon she left. Tommy was moving things around as Jon closed the door and when they were finally alone, Tommy ran his fingers through his hair, damp from sweating all day.

“Why were you so quick to let ‘em go, Angel Face?”

“Because…”

He walked over to Tommy putting his arms around him and giving a small jump, knowing Tommy would catch him and he did, his legs wrapping around his waist as Tommy laughed a bit and Jon kissed him.

“They wouldn’t wanna see this. Let’s christen every room in our new house.”

“Ohh…” Tommy smiled, holding Jon up.

They kissed for a moment before Tommy pulled back and said,

“We don’t really have any surfaces you know.”

“We got the couch…let’s start there.”

“I love the way you think.”

Jon grinned as Tommy walked them to the couch.


	1137. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by morethancupcake: I guess I wanted just something a little smutty for the pinup!verse. With a side of jealousy from Eames, maybe someone referring to Arthur career and being completely inappopriate during one of their date ? Then both of them being very protective of the other, and probably spending the week-end in bed to just forget about the world ?

There was love in Eames’ eyes every time he looked at Arthur. 

He had adored him from the moment he saw his picture, enamored when he met him in person and madly in love now that they were together. Eames counted his blessings every day, every morning he woke up and saw Arthur asleep beside him. 

Now that they were settled in a nice home close to the city, Eames found himself a job so Arthur didn’t have to be the sole breadwinner of the house, especially since he retired from being a pinup. 

Eames working at a publishing company gave him an edge and opening into higher realms, meeting people, established people. Eames was always charming and easy to talk to, so his climb in the company was not a surprise to anyone. When new books were published, there were usually grand events and social gatherings that Eames was invited to and of course, he took Arthur as his date. 

In one such event, Arthur got to see Eames talk and mingle with everyone, including the author of the book who was so grateful for the turn out. Arthur felt proud of his man, holding onto his arm as he walked with him, having cocktails and chatting with other guests. Among the mingling and socializing, someone there looked at Arthur as if recognizing him.

“I don’t mean to be rude but…do I know you?”

Arthur had never been embarrassed or ashamed of what he had done and he smiled and said,

“I use to be a pinup model.”

“Ohh that’s why you look familiar.”

There was some chatter about it, an interest in Arthur’s former life and he explained that yes he had retired and he was all right with it. He was always use to the questions, the interest but now and then did hear some negative comments and that night was no different as in the background of the conversation, he heard how terrible it was that Arthur was a pinup floosy, scantily clad for the world to see and now with a proper man like Eames?  
Arthur never minded those kind of words flung at him before, but the fact that he was supposedly dragging Eames down made him feel terrible. He didn’t get a chance to dwell it on long when Eames spoke up for him, telling people they shouldn’t make comments on nothing they knew nothing about and he excused himself and Arthur. 

When they got home that same night, Arthur felt strange. He wondered if he was hurting Eames’ blossoming career by being a former pinup and he wondered if he should have kept that to himself. Eames saw the worry and concern on his face and he asked,

“Why are you so worried?”

“I don’t want anyone to think less of you because of me.”

Eames frowned and sat down with him on their bed.

“I don’t care what people have to say about me. I love you, you’re all that matters.”

Eames put his arms around Arthur, kissing his face, lifting his chin up to kiss his lips. Eames had a way about him that comforted Arthur quietly, protective of him without needing to say much. 

“I’m sorry that you had to hear that.”

Arthur closed his eyes and sighed softly, holding onto Eames tightly.

They spent the weekend in their bedroom, hardly leaving the bed. They would wake up to slow touches and gentle kisses, Eames’ hand sliding down Arthur’s back, Arthur leaving rows of kisses down Eames’ chest. They made love all day, for hours, bringing each other close only to stop and start all over again. When they took a break to eat and drink, Arthur would take stock of the marks that were left all over him, the love bites, the beard scrape, the bruises from Eames’ fingers around his hips, his thighs, his ankles, his wrists that if Arthur was still modeling, would add an extra hour of make up to cover up. 

The sheets and blankets from their bed were pulled and mussed and when they slept, Arthur’s leg would stick out, the corner of the blanket would be draped over Eames’ side while they slept on each other, curled up around each other. 

On Sunday morning, Arthur woke up first, getting a robe on as he slowly stood up. He felt a delicious ache going through his body, his thighs and hips tense and sore, his back tight, his arms hurting but it was delightful for him. Eames stayed asleep as Arthur gently padded to the front door, picking up the newspaper as he went to the kitchen and started breakfast as he read the paper. It didn’t take long for Eames to wake up and follow him.

“Hey…there you are.”

“I got the paper.”

Eames hummed, putting his arms around him, Arthur stopping for a moment from making pancakes as he looked over his shoulder, kissing him. 

“Are we going back to bed after we eat?”

Arthur grinned, his dimples appearing.

“Yes.”

“Wonderful. I have work tomorrow morning and I will miss you desperately all day.”

Arthur continued smiling and he finished cooking quickly. He wanted to eat as fast as he could. The day was short after all.


	1138. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Have you seen the post going round where the violinist gets a note shoved under their door and instead of someone asking them to be quiet, it's a request? Well how about violinist Arthur gets a request from his music loving neighbour Eames. If you want to change up the pairing or instrument go right ahead!

Arthur was finally in the city’s top orchestra and because he was, he practiced every day.

It had taken him a lot of work to make it there and he never slacked off when he practiced. He tried to fit in an hour every day, maybe more if his schedule permitted. He had a show in the city coming up soon and he wanted to be able to play everything without even thinking about it. 

At the time, he lived in a normal little apartment, his living room cluttered with back up violins and sheet music, his stand, schedules and books. Every where else in his place was clean but he spent the most time in the living room. His laptop was always in place, the digital metronome helping him keep beat - it was a trick of the old masters and Arthur liked to see how fast he could make the metronome swing back and forth in its monotone clicking before he couldn’t play anymore. 

He tried to be considerate of his neighbors, never playing past an certain hour, but now and then, if he came home late from rehearsals, he tried to put in at least a half hour if it was past ten at night.

One week, he came home past ten a few nights in a row and practiced a bit each night. He thought he would bother someone and when the knock came at his door, he thought he was right. When he heard the knock, he set his violin down and went to answer, only seeing a sheet of notebook paper on the floor, an annoyed note from his neighbor no doubt. He knelt down and picked it up, reading it and seeing it wasn’t a note of complaint but a request. In scratchy, sloppy writing, the note said, 

_‘Vivaldi - The Four Seasons’_

It was a request and Arthur laughed to himself a bit and went back to his violin, picking it up and placing it under his chin as he closed his eyes and played. The Four Seasons was one of the first songs Arthur ever mastered so it was easy to play, fun even and he smiled, glad he wasn’t bothering anyone, even better he had a fan, someone appreciative of his trade. 

The next time he played late, he didn’t expect another note but after his practiced hour, he heard another knock and when he went to see, there was another note.

_'Beethoven, violin sonata no.9 in A’_

Arthur smiled and set that note along with the other as he started to play.   
It didn’t happen every time Arthur played, most nights he was able to keep to an early schedule, but the nights he did play late, he did get a note, his fan having extensive and wonderful taste in music. Arthur always fulfilled his fan’s requests and he kept the notes, setting them in a small pile on his coffee table that for some reason, made him smile every time he saw them. 

He did wonder who it was. Arthur was a bit ashamed to say he didn’t really know anyone on his floor, though he had seen them from time to time. No one really said anything to each other, just a polite nod of the head or a hello, good morning/afternoon/evening. All he knew, was that his fan was on his floor and probably across the hall from him or to his sides. 

When he came home one night, he went to his mailbox to get his mail, violin case in his hand as he opened his mailbox and then closed it as he looked at the first letter on top. He nearly missed the person right beside him, doing the same thing. When Arthur looked up, he saw it was a rather handsome man, broad, about the same height as Arthur. The man looked at him as he smiled a bit, full lips not at all thinning when he smiled.

“Good evening.”

Arthur smiled.

“Good evening.”

They went to the elevator together and when Arthur went to push the button for his floor, he saw the handsome Englishman did the same and they both gave a laugh. They were quiet and they both looked through mail while the elevator brought them to their floor and when they walked out, Arthur went to his door, taking a glance to see the other man head just a door across from Arthur. 

For a moment Arthur believed that was his fan but…then he brushed it off and looked over once more to see the man looking back at him. They both smiled at each other and Arthur went inside his apartment.


	1139. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Can we have more violinist!Arthur? Maybe this time from Eames' POV? Like he really loves how Arthur plays and it always makes him very happy when Arthur plays his request, but he is too shy to speak with Arthur.

Most nights, Eames could get home and listen to Arthur practice.

He had been thrilled to find out that a good looking man had moved right across the hall from him, but he was even more thrilled that he was a talented violinist. He would spend most nights sitting by his front door, listening to Arthur practice, his ears straining to hear more. 

He thought of sitting right outside Arthur’s door to hear him better, but thought of how that would look and changed his mind. It wasn’t loud, obnoxious music, so the neighbors never complained and Eames was grateful - he would hate to not hear Arthur playing anymore.

One night, when the music was going, Eames thought maybe he should let Arthur know he was appreciative of his work, of his talent, but he couldn’t find a way to do it without sounding like a creepy “i’m watching you” kind of neighbor. He finally got the idea to let him know without actually saying anything and after a quick internet search, he found the name of the song he really liked and wrote it down. He then opened his door and jogged to Arthur’s door, sliding the paper underneath before knocking quickly and then running back to his own door, closing it fast and then sitting against it, waiting. 

When he heard The Four Seasons playing, he smiled, resting his head back on the door and soaking up every note played - just for him.

He did it several more times, looking up songs that sounded familiar, beautiful violin solos, or just recommended classical music and wrote the name down on a sheet of paper and slid them under Arthur’s door. Every time he set, he got his own private concert.

One night, when he was coming home, he managed to catch Arthur right at the mailboxes. Eames choked, wanting to say something but not knowing what he should say. He noticed him carrying his case with him and he thought of commenting on it but he couldn’t form a right enough comment. He thought of it the entire time in the elevator and before he knew it, they were on their floor. They stepped out and nodded to each other and Eames went home. He sighed deeply once he was on his side of the door, hating that he let this chance slip through his fingers.

After he got settled down, he took his place by the door and tried to listen and eventually, he heard Arthur starting to practice. He got up after a little while, taking his laptop with him as he started looking up other songs to request.


	1140. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can I have a drabble about what happens when Tommy and Jon get a letter addressed to "Mr. and Mrs. Conlon, because whoever sent it heard that Tommy got married but didn't know to who. You can choose how it goes fluff or smut!

Once they were settled in their new home, Jon making their house a home. Tommy pretty much gave Jon free reign, didn’t really offer any suggestions because, as he put it to Jon,

“I lived in barracks, then I lived in gyms, in attics and then a four by seven box of an apartment. What do I know about decor?”

Jon would shake his head and laugh and went ahead, but he asked what Tommy thought along the way.

When they were finally, finally done, Jon felt comfortable, loving their house and the best part was when they finally started getting their mail. Jon was still flip flopping  back and forth between actually changing his last name and taking Tommy’s or keeping his own. The best compromise he could do was hyphen the two, which didn’t sound bad to him. Though now and then, he did get things addressed to him as Jon Conlon. It gave him a little flutter in his chest, he wouldn’t lie to himself, but he didn’t admit it out loud. 

After coming back from a run, Tommy picked up the mail for them as they both walked up the short path to their front door. They went inside and Jon took off his sneakers and toweled his face and headed to the kitchen to get the protein shakes for them when he heard,

“Oh…”

He back tracked and returned to Tommy, a bit concerned.

“What happened?”

“I just uh…well…”

He looked at the envelope in his hand and then handed it to Jon so he could read it himself.

“Mr. and… _Mrs_. Conlon?”

Jon looked up at him.

“I have an aunt in Pittsburgh and I guess she contacted Brendan to send a card…”

He scratched the back of his neck and Jon sighed deeply, looking at the envelope. Eventually, he opened it and sure enough, it was a wedding card. When he opened the card, he saw it was addressed to Tommy.

“Dear Tommy, we recently heard you got married and though it’s been some time since we last saw each other, we congratulate you and your new….wife.”

Jon sighed as Tommy shrugged a bit, looking a bit sheepish as he took the card from him.

“They’re old, they just assumed.”

Jon looked a little embarrassed himself and Tommy stuffed the card back in the envelope and threw it on the dining room table.

“Ignore it, you’re not my wife. We both know that.”

Jon nodded and even though it got to him a little, he also knew that Tommy was right - his relatives were just assuming, from another generation. In fact, they hadn’t seen Tommy in years so of course they we going to say that he married a girl. Tommy closed the gap between them and he pulled him into his arms, kissing his head.

“Angel Face…”

Jon melted a bit, bringing his own arms up around Tommy.

“Yeah?”

“You know you’re my husband, right?”

“I know.”

Jon buried his face against Tommy’s shoulder and felt Tommy kiss his hair.

“Come on, let’s have our shakes and then shower. And then anything else we can think of later.”

Jon laughed and let Tommy take his hand and lead him to the kitchen.


	1141. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur finds himself surprisingly very affectionate and sometimes possessive with Eames who is several months pregnant now with their first baby. He often would give him hickeys as if to mark his territory when they make love. And he often would give a deathly stare at any man who looks at Eames. And Eames just loves this side of Arthur that he hopes he continues this affection after the baby is born.

Now that they were going to have a baby, a side of Arthur that neither one knew existed, emerged.

Arthur became very affectionate, often kissing and cuddling with Eames - not that Eames minded. He rather welcomed it, always being an affectionate person himself. When he began to show, Arthur’s hand was never far from the growing bump. When he slept, Arthur laid his arm over Eames’ side and held his belly, in the morning, he would lean down and kiss the bump, when they were hanging out, in the house, Arthur often absentmindedly pet his tummy. When they were out somewhere, waiting in line or something like that, Arthur would often stand protective right behind Eames, his hand on his stomach.   
When they still made love, Arthur left behind hickies and bruises along Eames’ collarbones, down his throat - as if marking his territory. The marks were often in places Eames couldn’t hide them but he never tried. He wore them with pride.

He let Arthur be possessive. It was a nice change of pace for the both of them, Eames was often the possessive one, the jealous one, the one giving death glares to anyone who’s look lingered on Arthur just a little too long. Now Arthur was the one behaving as such and he loved it. He only hoped it would continue to carry on when he got even bigger and when he had their child.

He lay down on his back one night, feeling tired and worn out. While his pregnancy was easy and not wholly uncomfortable, this lethargy could go to hell for all Eames cared. He rubbed his stomach, listening to Arthur downstairs getting him dessert, cutting him a nice piece of cake. Eames felt his child kick and he smiled a bit.

“I know, sprog, I know. Dessert’s coming.”

Where he placed his hands, he felt the kid kick there and he laughed. 

“You got a good kick there…you must get that from your dad because I sure as hell can’t kick like that.”

He continued to move his hand, feeling the baby follow when Arthur came in. He held the plate and fork for him and asked,

“What are you doing?”

“Testing the kid’s abilities. He’s got a good kick.”

Arthur laughed and handed the plate of cake to Eames once he sat up. He then sat beside him as he put his hand over the bump that was a good size, but Eames still had more to go. 

“I already feel so proud.”

He felt the kick Eames was referring to and he nodded.

“That is a good kick.”

Eames nodded, a forkful of cake in his mouth and Arthur smiled, passing his thumb over the corner of his lip, swiping the crumbs off. Any lingering doubt of Arthur’s affection dissolved when Arthur looked at him, then back down at his stomach, rubbing it as if excited for him to grow larger. Eames only smiled and continued to eat his cake, letting Arthur coo and pet his belly.


	1142. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Forrest just knows Evelyn as a recluse woman living in the home of her deceased father. He's seen her around town or doing her washing in the creek, but their paths rarely cross and she's probably the only person who keeps to herself MORE than Forrest. One day he is scouting a new location for a still, and finds her bathing in a pond, and discovers her secret. She's horrified and propositions him to keep quiet, but Forrest just get flustered and starts dressing her.

All Forrest knew, all everyone knew about Evelyn was that she was very, secretive, recluse, introverted. She lived in her deceased father’s home on the edge of a town where her nearest neighbor was about two miles away. The woods surrounded her home and she rarely was seen.

Forrest, now and then would catch only briefest of glimpses of her as she made her way through town with her bundles or already leaving and heading back towards her home. Once, he spotted her at the creek, doing a wash of clothes, her chestnut curls hidden away in a wrap that was knotted at the base of her head. He never remembered hearing her voice, never remembered her talking to anyone and he was sure that she was probably the only person in the world that kept to themselves more than Forrest did.

He didn’t think of her very often, but when he did, she was usually on his mind a lot. He had no reason to talk to her, their paths never crossed so he didn’t bother her. He wouldn’t know what to say anyway.

One day, Howard and Forrest came to the conclusion that they should open up a new still and Forrest offered to go look for a location himself. He welcomed the chance to be alone and walk by himself so after talking with Howard, he began the search. It was a hot afternoon, the sun beating down on the entire county but Forrest counted himself lucky, shaded by the trees overhead as he walked along a well worn path. When he looked up and saw a large pond, he thought this might be the place, perfect for a still. The fresh water would come in handy. As he made his way closer, he noticed someone emerging from the water and it took Forrest a moment to realize that it wasn’t just anyone, it was Miss Evelyn. He recognized her hair right away, though now darker and longer from the water. That was all his noticed at first - until she began moving and he noticed the flat chest first. 

He didn’t know what to think as his eyes traveled lower and he was staring. Staring until Evelyn noticed him and she pulled her clothes up from the ground, squatting down as if to hide behind them as she pulled her dress over her head, tugging it down as she looked flustered. Forrest didn’t say anything and that made Evelyn even more nervous. She slowly, cautiously approached him and said,

“Mr. Bondurant…”

Her voice was soft and weak and Forrest swallowed hard. Evelyn began to feel panicked and she began to tremble, her arms crossed in front of her, her skin still wet and making her dress cling to her.

“Please…please don’t say anything. I’m so embarrassed.”

She couldn’t meet his eyes and Forrest didn’t say anything still and Evelyn felt more fear.

“I swear I’m not…I’m not a pervert. I just….please don’t say anything…”

She began to shake and Forrest swallowed hard, unsure of what to do.

“I’ll do anything. Please, anything you want.”

Forrest barely had a chance to digest what she was saying when she suddenly dropped to her knees in front of him, pulling at his pants, trying to open them. She was still softly begging for his silence and Forrest finally got enough sense in his head to make her stop, moving her hands back though she still tried,

“No, no…don’t do that.”

He stepped back and did his pants up again as Evelyn brought her hand to her face, trying to hide her shame. Forrest now felt uncomfortable as well as surprised, his face flushed and he cleared his throat and said,

“You don’t…have to do that. I won’t say anything.”

She looked up, tears fresh in her eyes.

“You…you won’t?”

Forrest shook his head as he then extended his hand to her, helping her up. They both walked back to the get the rest of her things and he walked her back home. The walk was quiet, both of them stealing glances at each other.  
When they got back to Evelyn’s home, she turned from her door and softly said,

“Thank you.”

Forrest nodded.

“You didn’t…ask about…”

“It’s none of my business. If you wanted to tell me, I thought you just…would tell me.”

She gave a weak smile and nodded, looking down again as she said,

“Thank you.”

He understood she was thanking him for more than the escort home.

“You’re welcome, Miss Evelyn.”

She smiled again and Forrest turned and began to leave.


	1143. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Arthur Eames prohibition era. Arthur is the preacher's son, a good straight laced boy (at least whenever his father is looking), but at night he sneaks off to the speakeasy in town to meet with badboy bootlegger, Eames. Arthur's dad knows who Eames is and does his best to keep Arthur away from him. (Bonus points for Eames deflowering Arthur in the hay loft while Arthur's dad is leading a study group)

When Arthur was sure his father was asleep, he changed out of his night clothes and climbed out his bedroom window. It was easy, something he had done for years and after making the walk across the roof and then down the lattice of the side of the house, Arthur was on the ground and he began making his way down town. 

It was quiet in Arthur’s neighborhood but all the real action was going in a little basement bar downtown, where most of the men hung out and a lot of the loose women and all the delinquents. Arthur, being the preacher’s son, had no business at all being there. He was a sweet, wholesome boy who was at church every Sunday and helped his father run a bible study group every other day. But he had full reason to be there because of Eames.

Eames was the bootlegger who kept the town soaked in booze and he had come across Arthur by accident. He seduced him and Arthur, intrigued and excited by the idea of an illegal bootlegger, Arthur followed him and soon, he got entangled in Eames’ world. He brought him to that basement speakeasy and even though everyone knew him, everyone was afraid of Eames…as well they weren’t supposed to be there anyway.

Eames grinned when he saw Arthur, his sweet wholesome boy who was no longer sweet and wholesome and he turned to him, cigar still in his mouth.

“There’s my boy.”

Arthur put his arms around him, feeling Eames pull him close and kiss his cheek.

“Sorry I’m late. My dad went to bed late.”

“It’s all right. I got you a drink.”

Arthur took the drink with a thanks and Eames winked at him.

Arthur’s father knew of Eames, as a bootlegger, a criminal and he often preached to his fellow church goers not to fall under the temptation of a criminal. He spoke against the drink, against speakeasies and he praised all those that stayed away from things like that. He often warned his son to stay away from that man, that he was a heathen and no good. Arthur always responded accordingly, nodding solemnly, saying  _‘yes sir_ ’, gasping at the shocking behavior and shaking his head in moral disgust.

It was all an act of course. Arthur was deeply involved with Eames and when he could sneak away to see him, he would. One Friday evening, Arthur was getting ready to help his father for a bible study group and he had to head to neighboring hay loft for some more stools. He made a few trips but on his last one, he was pulled inside by Eames.

“What are you doing here?” He asked in hushed whispers.

Eames grinned, taking off his cap as he let it fall beside him.

“I wanted to see you. I have to leave town for a few weeks and it’s going to be a while before I see you again.”

He kissed Arthur desperately and Arthur kissed back, letting Eames undress him.

“I have a study group…”

“You’re going to be late.”

Arthur was taking a big risk when just a few paces outside, right over a fence, his father was leading a study group and here he was, rolling around in the hay loft with a criminal, doing…sinful things. He bit his lip as he felt Eames inside him, his shirt rucked up under his arms, Eames’ own clothing still on but Arthur was naked from the waist down. He lay on his back as Eames held him, rocking into him in quick, deep motions, kissing him now and then to absorb his moans and God, it felt so good. From the first time he let Eames do this, to any time in his car, to frantic, stolen moments in the back of the speakeasy where Eames had a room and the barkeep kept his mouth shut. Eames left marks on him where only Arthur could see, his hips bruised from where he was grabbed, his teeth marks on his chest, the sucked marks on the inside of Arthur’s thighs, they were all left by Eames with love and adoration - just for Arthur.  
He gasped for air, burying his fingers in the back of Eames’ shirt as he wrapped his legs around him, holding onto him.

“Eames…”

Eames looked at him lovingly and said,

“Yeah, love?”

“I’m close…”

“I know…”

He pushed himself up a bit and moved harder, again and again until Arthur came with a strangled sob. Eames followed shortly afterwards and they only had moments to enjoy each other.

Eames kissed him softly and gently pulled out as he sat beside him, obscenely unabashed as let his hand run up Arthur’s bare thigh. He smiled at him.

“One day, I’m going to come back for you and steal you away.”

“Promise?”

“Would you come?”

“Yes.”

Eames nodded and helped Arthur up, getting him dressed. When he was decent, Eames kissed him once more, strongly, holding his hair as he pulled him close.

“I’ll be back for you.”

Arthur nodded and just as suddenly as he appeared, he was gone. Arthur took the last stools back inside the house and as he set them down, Arthur’s father had not yet started the group. 

“What took you so long?”

“I couldn’t find the last one.”

“Ah, that would explain the hay.”

He pulled a golden strand of hay from the back of Arthur’s head and took the stool as he clapped his hands and began the group, Arthur taking his place at his father’s side.


	1144. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy and Jon breaking the house in, literally, they get so hot an heavy they break something

Jon could have died from embarrassment as the repair man looked at the broken medicine cabinet in the bathroom. He was just examining the extent of the damage to give them a quote but Jon swore he knew how it was broken.  
It was a new house, Jon and Tommy were the first ones that moved in there and they were already calling repair men. It was both their faults really, it was a bad idea to have sex on the bathroom sink counter.

They were still newlyweds and they had a new house together so naturally it was easy to start breaking in every room together. They still had an entire house to go through, but the bathroom was one of those first places they were breaking in. They already used the shower and one night after a work out and a shower, Jon stood in front of the sink, combing his hair back when Tommy got out and saw him, smirking, putting his arms around him, kissing his neck, hearing Jon sigh softly.

One thing lead to another and before Jon knew it, he was kissing Tommy desperately, holding onto him with one arm while the other clutched to the sink counter as Tommy rocked into him again and again. Now and then, Jon’s shoulders and back hit the medicine cabinet, Jon so into Tommy he didn’t even register it, didn’t register how Tommy nearly pulled the door off the hinge opening it to get the lube, didn’t register how the door wasn’t closed now and it banged in time with Tommy thrusting into Jon.

When Tommy reached up to grab the side of the cabinet, he slammed into Jon harder, forcing him to hit the cabinet and neither one of them were sure what caused it to break but after their orgasm, Jon heard the cabinet shift and the both of them were startled.

“Fuck! That scared the hell out of me!”

Tommy laughed a little as he pulled Jon close to him. 

“Scared me too…well the cabinet’s broken.”

Jon didn’t think it was broken right away but when he tried to right it again, he saw it was. 

So now, he stood in his bathroom, feeling completely embarrassed as the repair man finished his assessment and said,

“It’s fixable shouldn’t be too much. If you wanna get another quote-”

“No, that’s fine. As long as you can fix it.” Said Jon.

He couldn’t tolerate the idea of someone else coming in and asking even more potentially embarrassing questions. It was bad enough that when this guy asked, Jon shrugged and couldn’t meet his eyes. He felt fortunate that Tommy came home then and took over for him. After the repair man nodded, Tommy finished up with him about quotes and finishes and Jon wandered off. When he was gone, Jon looked humiliated and said,

“We cannot break anymore shit in this house. I can’t stand the idea of another repair guy coming in here and asking how we broke something. I think he knew.”

Tommy laughed.

“Nah, it’s a common enough repair that he didn’t think anything of it.”

“Still…flat, sturdy surfaces from now on.”

Tommy only laughed and shook his head.


	1145. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by l-infiniment-grand: there's something about this mad!John... how about his point of view from the moment Bane and Barsad found him? It'd probably be difficult to write given his lost/empty mind but it'd be great to read about his evolution, from his fear to his growing fondness for Bane, his English coming back slowly even if he still doesn't talk... and also the proof that he listens (sometimes) when Barsad talks to him

John had been lost for so long. For years he knew only the echoes of the sewers, the sounds of water and the absolute solitude of it all. He stole when he had to and he ate what he could and he kept himself protected by keeping himself hidden.

Over the years, John’s young mind, with no guidance, no nurturing, was erased and he forgot all he once knew, all he once learned. He roamed through the sewers and one day, clear out of nowhere, he was found by a man. 

The man was quiet and armed and John didn’t know what it was but he knew he should be afraid of it. He coward in a corner, surrounded by others pointing weapons at him and shining so much light at him. When a monster came forward. John was not afraid of him, the metal grate on his mouth reminding John of the bars around the sewers. The metal man waited him out, offered him his hand, spoke softly in whispered tones that made John think of the echoes he had been surrounded by his entire life.

He slowly took the metal man’s hand and he was taken to his sanctuary. 

He ate real food and he slept soundly, unafraid of what would happen. He felt the metal man meant him no harm. Gradually he was bathed and his hair was cut and Bane, the metal man, began to teach him to speak again. It took some time for John to remember the familiar sounding words, for him to open his mouth and form them and he was shy, unwilling to speak just yet. But Bane never pressured him, never rushed him, he just talked to him, urging him to talk back - when he was ready. In the meantime, he learned to make survival bracelets, knotting and looping thick, powerful cords, taking his time. When he learned to make his first set of loops and knots, he showed Bane, proud of himself and Bane pet his head, telling him he was doing a wonderful job.

There was Barsad too, who spent hours with him making bracelets, also talking to him. He spoke of the mountains, the cities he visited, his favorite foods. Sometimes, John would perk up at the sound of food, the breads and meats Barsad described. He would gesture he was hungry rather than say it, but Barsad understood it. 

When he spoke of Bane - that was when Barsad had John’s attention the most. Barsad noticed it but said nothing, just continued speaking of his brother, saying how brave and trustworthy he was, how powerful and genius he was and how kind he was, always kind. A lot of people had the same reaction when it came to Bane, immediate fear.

“One cannot be blamed, for fearing him. Bane makes an intimidating figure, but there have only been three people who looked at him without fear. You are one of them.”

John looked at him, no longer knotting or working on his bracelet but he looked pleased with himself and he looked down as if to hide his face. 

He would look up and around when he thought he heard Bane returning from where ever he spent his days, but when he did return, John would be happy to show him what he accomplished and then he would sit and listen to Bane speak of his day.

When John felt comfortable enough, he told Bane his name and then Bane addressed him as John, petting his hair, telling him he did well. Words began trickling out, little by little, one by one and with every word, John basked in Bane’s praise. 

“I know you’ll speak more one day, John. But I want you to know that I am proud of every word you’ve spoken so far.”

John leaned towards him, waiting to feel Bane’s hand on his head and when it didn’t come, John lifted Bane’s hand himself, resting it on his head.

“Touch…" 

He softly said. Bane nodded, petting and scratching at John’s hair, looking at the boy in adoration and John smiled a bit as he looked right back at him.


	1146. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Tommy/Adam Adam is a screamer in bed. Tommy loves it

Adam always started off with soft moans and deep breathy gasps of air when he and Tommy started having sex.

He progressively got louder and louder the closer he got to his orgasm, Tommy always knowing when he was doing a good job because of it. Adam would shiver and whimper and tense up, the grip on Tommy’s arms growing tighter as he got louder.

When he would come, he let out a shout, the gradually tapered down with heavy breathing and long gasps of air, sometimes he would say,

“Ohh…ohhhh….”

He would fall silent afterwards, trembling, his eyes closed as he struggled to catch his breath. Tommy loved it. He loved every single sound Adam made, he loved how Adam sounded, how he panted until he caught his breath again, the smile on his face when he was satisfied. Tommy would look at him and lay beside him, stroking his hair back, kissing his neck, his ear, humming softly against him as he said,

“How are you?”

“Wonderful…”

Adam breathed gently, turning his head towards Tommy. 

Tommy never told Adam he was loud - techincally a screamer, he didn’t want Adam to be self conscious about it or possibly try to stop it, so Tommy kept it to himself, loving it. It was like a gift Adam gave him without even realizing it.   
Adam was quiet in other aspects of his life, but in bed with Tommy, it was completely different and Tommy appreciated it. 

He cuddled Adam afterwards one night, pulling him close, kissing his shoulder as he felt Adam wind down, hearing his breathing slow down, his heart easing to its normal beat. He smiled to himself, reaching over, taking his hand and kissing his fingers, one at a time.

“I love you.”

He could see Adam smiling, his dimples showing up as his eyes remained closed. 

“I love you, too.”

His voice was soft, rasped over from the screaming. It was something else that Tommy loved too - the aftermath when Adam’s voice was raw and his tone was no higher than a whisper. He didn’t say anything else, he continued kissing his fingers, smiling to himself.


	1147. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Violinist Arthur: Eames writes up another note to slip him (Violin Concerto No. 1 in B-flat major, K. 207). This time he adds his unit number to the bottom. Arthur sees the note and rather than just start playing he goes over to Eames to play

It was a couple of weeks later that Arthur was able to practice late. 

He had been busy doing a few shows in the off season and he had rehersals and by the time he got home, he was so worn out and tired, he just ate and went to bed.

When his schedule tapered off again, Arthur was home once more and he had time to practice, just for himself. He vaguely wondered if his fan was still out there, waiting for him to play for him and as he readied his violin, he looked at the stacks of notes he had gotten from his fan and he missed it. He still wondered who it was and once he was ready, he began to play.

He got about half way through his practice when he heard the knock on his door. He took his time setting his violin back in his case before he walked over to his door and looked down, seeing the notebook paper folded in half. He picked it up and opened it, reading the request.

’ _Violin Concerto No. 1 in B-flat major, K. 207_ ’

The only thing that was different about this note was that there was an apartment number written at the bottom of it. Arthur smiled, taking the paper, putting it in his pocket and then grabbing his violin and going across the hallway to the apartment written on the note. He held his breath for a moment and then knocked on the door.

He was surprised when it was the handsome English man he had come across a few times in the lobby while they got their mail or took the elevator to the same floor. He smiled and said,

“I got your note.”

The man smiled and stepped aside, letting Arthur inside as he said,

“It’s lovely to meet you, face to face. I’m Eames.”

“Arthur.”

“I’m a great fan of your playing.”

Arthur smiled.

“Thank you. I always wondered if I was bothering anyone…I’m glad I wasn’t.”

Eames nodded and then he sat in his living room, looking at Arthur, waiting for him.

“Will you still play?”

Arthur nodded.

“I still have your request.”

Eames smiled and waited. Arthur brought his violin up to his chin and began to playing, looking at Eames, seeing he had his complete attention.


	1148. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Could you continue the daughter's pov of older Eames/ young Arthur after the wedding / baby being born? Maybe something to do with her getting to know Arthur and possibly helping out with her baby brother, like offering to babysit so the two could have a date night?

Now that Hadrien was born, Penelope took great interest in her baby brother.  
She eventually had to go back to school but she visited more, she called more and somewhere along that, she got to know Arthur a lot better.

Arthur was a student once, a while ago. But he was unable to pay tuition anymore and had to look for a job. He just happened to luck out when Eames was hiring and made him his secretary. While they worked together, they got along, they liked each other and became friendly. Being friendly eventually lit the torch for emotions and feelings and Arthur thought that Eames would never be interested in him - he was young and Arthur knew he was barely older than Eames’ daughter. But Eames was interested and soon, they were together. Eames spared him from a life of poverty and misery and while Arthur always had intentions of going back to school now that he was in a much more stable situation, he found out he was pregnant and that put further pause on his plans. 

Penelope understood and she felt bad for ever thinking otherwise of Arthur. He was very sweet and he cared a great deal for Eames. He was also good with Hadrien, loving his son and taking care of him every moment. When Penelope came to visit, she was eager to help out, taking her little brother, playing with him, caring for him, feeding him, letting him sleep on her. 

One night, she was tickling him while he laid on her lap, his little feet kicking against her but it didn’t hurt, she delighted in his peels of giggles and squeals. Arthur was in the middle of doing laundry and he was grateful Penelope had come over so he could finish up quickly. While he folded, Penelope looked at him and asked,

“When was the last time you and my dad had a night off?”

“Not since Hadrien was born.”

“If you want, you guys can go out and I’ll take care of him.”

Arthur laughed a little and said,

“You’d watch him for us?”

“Sure. He’s my brother after all. And he’s such a good baby!”

She cooed him, making him laugh.

“Besides, my dad was talking about how he was so busy lately. I’m sure he could use a break.”

Arthur nodded and smiled.

“I’ll talk to him about it.”

Penelope was sure she’d have baby sitting duty soon. 

Sure enough, when Eames asked, she happily said yes and came over on a Friday night. She took Hadrien from Arthur and held him as she looked at them and said,

“You guys have fun. Come back whenever.”

She smiled as Eames kissed her cheek.

“Thank you for this sweetheart.”

“Of course. Have fun dad.”

He nodded and she smiled at Arthur while they said bye to their son and left. Penelope had an easy night. She took care of Hadrien, fed him, played with him, rocked him and when it was his bed time, she put him down to sleep and then relaxed for a while. When her dad and Arthur came back, it was about eleven and she looked up from the book she was reading.

“Hey, how was it?”

“It was wonderful.” Said Eames.

Arthur nodded in agreement.

“How was the sprog?”

“He’s sound asleep. He was good. He had his dinner and we played and he hung out with me while I read.”

Arthur laughed as he saw Penelope was reading a book on Greek mythology. 

“I’m sure he liked the stories.”

“He seem to. It helped him go to sleep anyway.”

Eames nodded and she yawned and stood up, gathering her things together.

“Whenever you want, call me and I’ll come take care of him.”

“Thanks so much.” Said Arthur.

She nodded and after saying good night, Penelope left for her own place. Arthur and Eames went upstairs and checked on Hadrien, seeing him sound asleep, his music box playing a lullaby for him. Arthur looked down at him and smiled before sneaking back out, going to his room where Eames was changing for the night.

“Maybe we should make this a weekly thing. Just having a night out for just us. Do you think Penelope would mind?”

“I doubt it.”

“I never thought she’d be happy to spend time here again…”

“I knew she’d come around.”

Arthur smiled and began to change for bed too.


	1149. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: One more for the violinist Arthur. Arthur has a concert coming up (let's say it's part Chamber Music Festival), it's at the near by Catholic church and he's playing a a quartet (up to you if you want to name the quartet members but I can see Robert as second violin, Ariadne on the viola, and Yusuf on the cello). As a performer he gets free tickets so he gives them to Eames to come. This outing becomes their first date.

After they talked a few more times, Arthur felt comfortable enough to invite Eames to a local concert. 

“It’s nothing big and I’m just doing it on the side for now…it’s more a favor for a friend of mine.”

“I’d love to go.”

Arthur smiled and gave him a ticket. Eames accepted it and then asked,

“It says it’s a quartet.”

“Yeah, it’s a favor to my friend, Robert. He’s second violin…anyway he begged me to help him out and…yeah.”

He seemed a bit embarrassed but Eames just smiled.

The day of the show, Eames went early and met up with Arthur. They talked a bit and Eames asked,

“How do you feel? Nervous?”

“No, I’m fine. Well…maybe a little.”

“It’s natural. You’ll do great. Good luck, I’ll see you after the show.”

Arthur nodded and felt Eames hug him before he left.

Soon, the auditorium began filling up and Eames was glad he was able to get a seat in the front row. When the quartet took the stage, Eames was excited to see Arthur there. He was excited to see him playing in a professional manner, to see him on stage and he was going to hear him play just as he always had. 

He enjoyed the entire show and so had the entire auditorium as it filled with applause. Afterwards, Eames met up with Arthur and he was introduced to the rest of his quartet, Robert - Arthur’s friend and second violin, Ariadne on viola and Yusuf on cello. They all talked for a while, Eames enjoying their company, all of them welcoming and kind people. When they were ready to go, Eames leaned down and picked up Arthur’s violin case and Robert gave him a nudge and a wink. When they turned to leave, Ariadne gave Arthur the thumbs up. 

“Thanks for taking my case.”

“You carried it enough, I figured you could use a break.”

Arthur smiled and once they stood in the parking lot, Arthur shuffled his foot a bit and said,

“Are you hungry?”

“Yeah, I could eat.”

“I know a nice Italian place not too far from here…”

“Let’s go then.”

“Okay.”

Since Arthur had gotten a ride from Robert, he got in Eames’ car to go to the restaurant. They had a wonderful meal where they talked about the concert and about Arthur’s progress in the orchestra. He was mostly doing a lot of rehearsals and he had done a few shows already. He worried about the winter seasons when they would be playing constantly. But also looking forward to it.

“Will you be traveling?”

“Maybe…if I stay with the orchestrate long enough.”

Eames nodded.

“You should let me know your winter schedule, I’ll do my best to catch all your shows.”

“You’d come to all my shows?”

“Yes.”

Arthur felt a little blush. 

After dinner, they went back to their building and took the elevator to their floor and Eames walked Arthur to his door, handing him his case back. 

“Thank you for inviting me today. I had a really good time.”

“Thanks for coming.”

Eames nodded.

“The dinner was great too.”

Arthur grinned.

“Next time, I’ll ask you out.” Said Eames.

“I look forward to it.”

There was a pause and Eames leaned closer to him, kissing his cheek close to his mouth and Arthur smiled. 

“Good night.”

“Good night.”

Eames stepped back a bit and let Arthur go inside before he turned and went home to his own apartment across the hall.


	1150. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by morethancupcake: Can I ask for Bane/Blake fluff ? Something domestic and sweet, maybe an au with them starting to leave together and being cute and happy, being in love and so happy being just together ? you know, stupid things like cheap pizza in front of old dvds and cuddles under a blanket ?

When they began to live together, John was happy. He was excited though not without his nerves. He had lived with people before, but never like this. 

When he was an orphan and in the orphanage, he had a room he shared with other boys, when he was adopted, he had a room with his new sibling that he shared until they both went to college. Then he dormed and had a roommate. Then for a while he managed to get his own place, with his own room, with everything being his alone. 

But just as soon a he got it, he met Bane and he was now living with him. He had to admit, he didn’t really like living on his own - the novelty wore off fast. He felt lonely a lot and a bit scared at times. Living with Bane gave him security he didn’t realize he needed.

The first few months were like having a sleep over. They would stay up late and watch old DVDs, they would order pizza and talk and sleep on the couch like teenagers. It was wonderful and comfortable though that was one of John’s worries too. He worried about how messy he was and at times, he would  be struck with impulses to clean so he would. He hated how at times he didn’t want to cook - for days and he would live on peanut butter sandwiches and pizza. He worried that he might snore or kick or take too long in the bathroom and Bane would see all that. He would see how John wore his glasses when he was in bed, he would see how he would spill things all the time and almost all his pajama tops had some kind of stain on them. He would see how John sometimes spent moments at a time in front of the mirror, checking for stray eyebrow hairs, wrinkles, grey hair, acne because John was a little vain at times. Bane would see that, he would see all of it and it worried John at first.

But the months of living together, judgment free and more happy than anything, John stopped worrying. 

They were watching TV under their favorite blanket on the couch, John half asleep on the mass of Bane’s thick chest as he yawned and pulled his arm up and tucked it under the blanket. 

“You tired?”

“A little. But I just want to lay here a while longer.”

“We’re going to fall asleep out here.”

John groaned a little and Bane sat them up as he shut off the TV before he helped John to his feet and then picked him up. John laughed softly, tilting his head on Bane’s shoulder, his feet dangling in the air. When Bane settled him in the bed, John turned over, feeling the mattress dip as Bane settled behind him, turning off the light. John turned towards him, throwing his arm over him, kissing him softly.

“I thought you were tired.”

“Second wind. Want to fool around?”

Bane laughed softly, his hand already slipping under John’s shirt, touching his back.

“Sure…as long as you’re awake.”

“I am.”

They began to kiss slowly, gradually undressing, taking their time because neither had to leave to catch a train or a cab to go home. They were home.


	1151. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy and Jon are at a bar and Tommy goes to get drinks and some guy walks up to Jon and is trying to flirt "come on baby come home with me I'll show you a real man" and grabs his ass, Tommy comes back and beats the shit out of the guy and Tommy and Jon have possessive reclaiming sex in the car.

When Tommy was convinced to go out,  they usually had a good time. They never went to clubs - it wasn’t Tommy’s scene, so they went to bars and drank and had fun.

One night, when they went out, the entire place was crowded and the bar was at least three deep. Tommy told Jon to stay still, he would get them drinks so Jon hung out at the small standing table, playing with his phone a bit while he waited. 

It was a while as Jon waited and he was about to turn around and look for Tommy when he felt a hand on his ass, firm and unfamiliar. Before Jon reacted, the man who grabbed him, said,

“Hey, you wanna come home with me? I’ll show you a good time.”

Jon sneered and shoved him off, smacking his hand away from his ass.

“Fuck off!”

The man persisted, putting his arm around Jon instead. He reeked of booze and Jon attempted to shove him off again when he was yanked off. Tommy came back, two beers in his hand while his free hand managed to get the drunk off Jon. 

“Get out of here.”

“Aw come on man, I was just trying to be nice…”

“You were now fuck off, I’m not in the mood to beat the shit out of a drunk.”

The man scoffed and then waved his hand at Tommy.

“You couldn’t touch me.”

He swung at Tommy and Tommy easily deflected him, stepping aside since the man was drunk. He shoved him instead and the man fell on his ass and Tommy gave Jon his beer as he walked him away from there, going to another side of the bar.

When they were finished with their beers, they went back to their car and Tommy drove them home. He was still keyed up from the drunk, especially when Jon told him he grabbed him. 

“I never felt so disgusted in my life. He just…touched me like he knew me.”

Tommy pulled over then, over a long a stretch of road right before their house. There were other homes but for the most part, being close to a residential area made the area pretty private. 

“Get in the back.”

“Why?”

“Just get in the back.”

Jon laughed a bit and got out of the car, getting into the back seat as Tommy followed. 

They ended up having sex. Jon didn’t want to ask why Tommy was so prepared for it, but he smiled as he took off his jeans and boxer briefs and climbed onto Tommy’s lap, riding him as they kissed. 

Tommy groaned, gripping Jon’s hips, then his thighs for a moment before he grabbed his ass, holding him firmly, hearing Jon gasp as he smiled against his mouth, still riding Tommy’s cock as the entire car rocked with them. There were no lights anywhere so it felt so intimate and private, their windows fogged up from their panting and moaning. Jon gripped the back seat, cursing as he kept moving, Tommy keeping his hands in place, helping Jon along until he was close.

He watched Jon’s face, the faint light that was around let Tommy watch, hearing his breathing grow more frantic as he moved faster as he sobbed and came on himself. He fell against Tommy, still moving, tensing up as much as he could to help Tommy finish too and after a few minutes, Tommy came too.   
They held onto each other for a while, Jon’s eyes closing as he rested on Tommy’s shoulder. Eventually he got up and off him, pulling his clothes back on as Tommy tucked himself back in place. Jon then scoffed and said,

“Damnit…I got spunk on my shirt.”

Tommy laughed.

“It’s yours.”

“Doesn’t matter…”

“We’re about to go home, Angel Face. Throw it in the wash.”

“I have to.”

Tommy laughed as he watched Jon rub and wipe at the front of his shirt for a moment before they got back in the front of the car and Tommy resumed their trip home. Jon eventually looked at him, reaching over and touched his arm, Tommy taking his hand when it was close enough. 

“Got that out of your system, tough guy?”

“Hey, if I was a real tough guy, I would caved that guy’s face in.”

Jon laughed as he held onto Tommy’s hand.


	1152. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Have you seen that tumblr post where basically a girl was in an elevator and this huge man came in and really scared her so much so when he said sit she sat straight away not knowing he was talking to his dog the guy didn't stop laughing till she got out the elevator. I can totally see a modern au with john and bane in that scenario maybe bane has just moved across the hallway from john?

John had a long day and all he wanted to was go home and relax. After he got his mail in the lobby, he went to the elevator and pressed the button and while he waited for it, he went through his mail. As soon as it dinged and the doors opened, John stepped in.

He was about to press the button for his floor when seemingly out of nowhere, a huge man with a dog appeared and stepped in as well. John wasn’t sure how he missed him, the man was the size of a mountain, tall and broad wearing a grey muscle shirt and cargo pants. He was bald and looked as if he wouldn’t fit in the elevator with John. Even his dog was big, a grey pitbull that reached the man’s thigh. John stepped back in the corner of the elevator and felt fear as he swallowed hard and clasped his mail close to himself the man’s back to him.   
He was glad he pressed his floor before the man stepped in because the doors closed because there was no way he could reach for the panel now. John bit his bottom lip and suddenly the man said,

“Sit.”

His tone was so firm and hard and John instantly sat down on the floor. He didn’t realize the man was talking to his dog, who also sat down in front of John. 

When the man noticed John sat down too, he started to laugh, softly at first.

“I was talking to my dog.”

He continued to laugh and John felt embarrassed, slowly getting back up to his feet, his face flushed as he said,

“Oh…”

The man continued to laugh, all the way until they reached his floor…which also happened to be John’s. They both stepped out, the dog faithfully following the man as John felt humiliated. Once he got to his door, the man stopped across the hall from him and John mentally groaned. The man still smiled and stepped over to John as he said,

“I’m Bane. I just moved in.”

“John. Nice to meet you.”

“Good to meet you too. This is Bear.”

John looked down at the dog, seeing his big happy face panting back up at him and he smiled.

“I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah…” John said, unlocking his door and stepping inside.

He groaned again, leaning against his door, embarrassed beyond all belief.


	1153. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: John/Bane AU where John and Bane are together and they are very happy even if Bane's friends don't like John. Then one day Bane has a car accident and now he has scars and maybe he can't walk. Barsad and Talia are surę John is going to leave Bane but John stays with him because he loves Bane so much.

When John and Bane got together, they were happy with each other. They loved each other, they spent a lot of time together, they were in their own world.

The only problem was that Barsad and Talia, Bane’s friends, did not approve of their relationship. Talia thought John wasn’t good enough for Bane, she thought him flighty and superficial, Barsad agreed and thought no better of the boy and while Bane knew of their thoughts, he never considered them.  
He didn’t mention anything about John to them, he knew they would only roll their eyes and sigh and he didn’t want their toxic energy to taint what he and John had. Though when it did come up, Talia and Barsad always suggested they break up.

“He’s no good for you. He’s totally useless.”

It hadn’t been the first time Bane heard something like that from Talia. He only ignored her and went about his lunch while Barsad ate quietly. Even though he didn’t say a word, Bane knew what he was thinking. 

After they ate, Talia took Bane’s hand and said,

“Why don’t you want to listen to me when it comes to him?”

“He’s younger than you….he’s so ditsy and flighty. You couldn’t depend on him if you had to.”

“You’re wrong about him.”

Talia didn’t say anything and neither did Barsad so Bane said bye to them and left.

It was hours later, John waiting for him to show up at his place for dinner when the got the phone call from the hospital, letting him know that Bane had been in an accident. John dropped everything and rushed over there. 

The accident was bad - Bane had some facial lacerations and there was a chance he might be able to walk again. John waited there all night, all day by Bane’s bed side and when he woke up, he was pleased to see John there. Talia and Barsad eventually showed up and they also hung out, on the other side of Bane’s bed as they all kept him company, quiet since John knew how they felt about him. When they found out the extent of Bane’s injuries, Talia stepped out with Barsad and whispered to him,

“He’ll leave. I know he will. This is the kind of thing that we were warning Bane about.”

“He will. We have to be there for Bane.”

She agreed.

Over the weeks that Bane healed, John was there, tending to him, helping him, keeping him company. When he could, he spent the night, curled up in a chair beside Bane’s bed side. He ate lunch with him and held his hand while they talked. Bane looked at him, the stitches and wounds clear on his face but John never shied away from them and always looked Bane in his eyes.

“What if I can’t walk after this?”

John shrugged.

“We’ll make do. I’ll help you however I can.”

“It won’t bother you?”

“I didn’t get with you because of your amazing walking abilities.”

Bane laughed a bit, though it caused hin pain. John smiled as he pet his hand.

“I won’t leave you if that’s what you think will happen. I know your friends think little of me, but even if they liked me, I still wouldn’t leave you.”

Bane held his hand tightly.

“Thank you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

John leaned closer to him, kissing his lips, minding his wound.


	1154. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy/Adam. Adam loves when Tommy is fingering and talking dirty to him, since Tommy normally never really talks that much. Size!kink is a huge kink of mine also ;)

Adam shuddered, gasping as he turned his head towards Tommy’s neck.

He felt his fingers inside him, spreading him apart, just the two felt so thick and Tommy took his time. He never rushed, he paced himself and he made Adam a mess before they even started. 

Adam let out a little whimper, his thighs shaking as he struggled to keep them apart. He couldn’t turn his entire body since Tommy’s hand and arm was preventing him from moving any further, so his arm was bent between them, his fingers grasping and clutching at the dog tags Tommy sometimes wore. Adam began to think that he only wore them for that purpose and it was beginning to have a weird effect on Adam every time he saw them. He panted, hiding his face against Tommy’s throat, hearing his breathing steady as he fingered him open.

“How are you?”

Tommy sounded so casual, relaxed and it drove Adam crazy considering he could hardly function, let alone speak.

“You’re so soft right here…I can’t wait to get inside you.”

Adam mewled, his face feeling hot, his eyes closed as Tommy kept going, moving his leg a bit to hook his foot over Adam’s and pull his leg open a bit more. 

“There we go…stay nice and open for me.”

Adam groaned, his back arching up a bit, pushing down on Tommy’s fingers. Adam’s free hand clenched at the blankets and sheets under him, moaning as he felt Tommy kiss his face, near his ear as he whispered,

“Are you ready for another one?”

Adam bit his lip and swallowed hard before he nodded. His thighs felt damp from the sweat and the lube and when Tommy added a third finger, Adam let out a shaky little whine, his hole clenching down, his stomach rising and falling in quick succession as pressed his face closer to Tommy’s throat. He whined and Tommy nipped his ear.

“Breathe….”

Adam did as he was told, feeling the solid pressure of Tommy’s chest, the thickness of his shoulder right beside him, even the gentle strength of his leg holding his own legs apart. He hardly had to add any pressure, he hardly had to hold Adam down and that in itself made Adam feel so vulnerable and weak - but Tommy never took advantage of it, never had to show his force and Adam moaned as his entire body tingled. 

“I think you’re ready, baby. All open and stretched, ready for my cock.”

Adam moaned, letting his lips brush against Tommy’s throat. He loved it when Tommy said anything remotely dirty in bed. Tommy was the epitome of being the strong silent type but when he talked in bed, his voice was low and gravelly, everything he said sounded filthy and it drove Adam crazy. 

“Are you ready for me?”

Adam nodded and Tommy nibbled on his ear again.

“Tell me.”

“I’m ready…”

“Ready for what. Tell me what you’re ready for.”

“Your cock…”

Adam felt his own face flush and he bit his lip again as Tommy slowly moved his fingers, one at a time, the last one still brushing over the tender skin, circling, teasing still. When his hand was absent, Adam was soaked, his erection hovering over his stomach, dripping precum, his entire body covered in sweat, his hair damp and when Tommy moved back, he slowly sat up on his knees, his hands on Adam’s knees, making him comfortable as he opened his legs further. 

Adam licked his lips at the sight of Tommy. He always looked so much bigger when Adam was on his back looking up at him. His shoulders seemed broader, rounder, his chest and stomach looking all the more defined by the sweat on him, the dusting of hair below his navel darker from the dampness…then his erection, hard and ready, the foreskin pulled back, tempting as Tommy gave himself a few more strokes, covering the shaft in lube.

After the build up, after the preparation, this was the moment that Adam waited for and he vaguely wondered if he would hold out long enough.


	1155. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can we have a sequel to the last John/Bane fic? Bane is released from the hospital and John takes him to his home. Talia and Barsad are not happy with this situation because now they think that John wants to separate them from Bane. It makes John really angry and he finally tells them what he thinks about them.

John didn’t leave. In fact, he took charge of taking care of Bane.

The few moments that John wasn’t with Bane, Talia and Barsad were. Barsad sat beside Bane as he asked,

“So, when you get out, do you want to stay with me for a while?”

“No, I’m going home.”

“Well, I can stay with you if you’d like.” Said Talia.

Bane shook his head and Barsad looked at Talia for a moment before looking back at Bane.

“Do you want me to stay with you?” Asked Barsad.

“No, John will be staying with me.”

Barsad and Talia looked at each other again and Bane saw the exchange, but chose to say nothing.

John stayed and he took care of Bane. He was there the moment Bane was discharged from the hospital and John brought clothes for him to change into, helping him as much as he could, then accepting the instructions for his care before he took him home.

He tended to Bane, not at all bothered by his wounds, massaging his legs in hope he could walk again soon, taking him to doctor appointments and making all his meals. He never prevented Talia and Barsad from coming to visit but they always assumed they weren’t welcome because of John. It wasn’t until Bane expressly told them to visit that they did. 

John answered the door and felt the dislike from the both of them as they went in, hardly acknowledging him. He hated that they didn’t like him for absolutely no reason, that they thought so little of him but he remained polite nonetheless and let them talk to Bane while he remained in the living room. 

When it was nearly time for Bane to take his medicine, John prepared a quick meal for him and approached the room, ready to knock when he heard Talia say,

“So now he’s trying to keep you away from us?" 

"He’s doing no such thing.” said Bane.

“Could have fooled me.”

“We haven’t seen you in days. He’s clearly planted himself between us because he knows we don’t like him. Now he’s trying to keep you away.”

John opened the door then, purposely interrupting as he gave Bane his lunch and then shot Barsad and Talia a look before removing himself from the room again.

When Barsad and Talia were ready to leave, John walked them to the door and then stopped them as he said,

“Hey. I heard what you said about me wanting to stop you all from coming here and being around Bane….it’s not true. I don’t care if you believe me or not, but you should know it’s bullshit. If anyone is going to end your friendship, it’s going to be you two. You telling Bane constantly what a bad person I am and how I’m trying to get between you guys is only going to make him distance himself more from you. You two don’t have to like me, that’s fine, I don’t want you to like me, but you’re ruining Bane’s happiness. He just got into a terrible accident and rather than being concerned for his well being, you’re complaining about me to him, as if he needs to hear this right now. You two should grow up.”

He closed the door, taking just a moment to see Barsad’s shamed face and Talia’s shocked one.


	1156. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by morethancupcake: May I ask for more Bane/John ? Something a little ansgty but fluffy about Bane being insecure about his scars and his look in general, and feeling possessive but not voicing any of his concerns when John chats with random people who seem interested in him ? Maybe John finally noticing how silent he is after, and finally talking to him when they're both home snuggled under too many covers ? Bonus points for nose kisses. Because of reasons.

Bane had never minded his appearance when he was alone. He was always tall, his stature broad. He had been younger when he had been in an accident and gotten some scars on his face. He never minded those either - they were just marks he dealt with and John never cared about them either.

When he met John, John liked everything about him, loved his size, loved how Bane could protect him, loved how intimidating he seemed to everyone around them.

But the longer they were together, the more Bane began to feel more aware of himself. He always seem to stand out from anyone John knew, he felt awkward being so much bigger and taller than everyone and when they noticed him, they always seemed afraid. It began to get to Bane and he would remain quiet and out of the way whenever John talked to someone around him.

When they both got home one night, they had gone to a bar only for John to realize that while he chatted with some coworkers and the bar tender, Bane had been quiet and withdrawn from the entire situation. He watched him shed his shirt and pants, getting into bed and John happily followed, cuddling up to him as he asked softly,

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You seemed so distant tonight. If you didn’t want to go anywhere, I would have been okay staying in.”

“It’s not that.”

“Then?”

Bane sighed.

“It’s ridiculous…but I rather not frighten your friends.”

“Frighten?”

“I see the way people look at me when I’m with you. They’re afraid. I’m sure this doesn’t help either.”

He gestured to his face and John suddenly understood. He got a little closer, kissing Bane on the tip of his nose.

“It doesn’t bother me and I don’t care if it scares everyone else. You’re with me and I love you. I like that you scare people away actually.”

Bane laughed softly and John tucked himself under Bane’s arm, resting his face against his chest. 

“You shouldn’t let it get to you.”

“I don’t…I just…I don’t know. It never bothered me before.”

“It still shouldn’t.”

He leaned up, kissing Bane until he kissed back. They continued cuddling under their blankets, John sighing softly, feeling comfort in Bane’s arms.


	1157. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy/Adam A/B/O-verse, mpreg!Adam. Omega!Adam thought the chemotherapy took away his heats for good, until one morning he wakes up, sweaty, lubrication dripping from his hole, and with the urge to have Tommy mate with him again and again until he´s full with cubs xD Alpha!Tommy sure as hell doesn´t have any objections. Suiuper bonus if Adam does get pregnant with babies :D *hugs*

When Adam got sick, he was very sick and bedridden for months. He underwent chemotherapy and lost his hair and it took him months to recover.   
During that time, he told Tommy he understood if he slept with other people, or just left him in general - it was not fun to be around someone so sick but Tommy didn’t listen to him and he stuck around, supporting Adam through is illness. 

Even after it was over and Adam was on the mend, getting better and stronger every day, he was told that the chemotherapy would probably slow down, if not all together stop his heats.

Adam was crushed to hear that, having always wanted to have a family, more than so when he met Tommy and saw a future with him, but now, he was barren. He was a useless omega, unable to bear children for his mate and he was depressed for days.

Tommy told him it didn’t matter, he still loved Adam very much and children didn’t matter so long as Adam was healthy and they were together. It helped Adam greatly to hear that but it still made the knowledge sit like a stone in his mind. 

About a year later, Adam healthier than ever thanks to Tommy’s strict regiment and clean eating, he was sleeping in, getting much needed rest. Tommy had gone out for an early morning run and as Adam slept, he tossed and turned, feeling warmer by the minute. He woke up suddenly, feeling short of breath. His skin was damp and he felt as if he was burning up and when he caught a whiff of Tommy’s scent from the pillows and sheets beside him, his entire body tingled. 

“No…it can’t be….” He said to himself.

He threw off the sheets and he felt his thighs sticky. When he slowly opened them and looked down, he saw he was soaked and it became all too real then. He was having a heat…even after his chemo. He was elated, the thought of being able to have a heat opened the possibility of him being able to have children. 

When Tommy got back, the scent of Adam’s heat hit him full force and he went to their bedroom as he saw him sitting there, hot and sweaty, a wild look in his eyes as he turned to him and said,

“I’m in heat…”

“Yeah…yeah you are. I smelled it when I came through the door.”

Adam smiled, taking off his shirt, then peeling off his shorts, making a soft little whimper as he realized how wet he was. 

“Tommy…”

“Yeah?”

“Want you…please…mate me. I want you to breed me…fill me with your children…”

Tommy didn’t waste a single moment stripping out of his clothes and getting in bed with his mate, mounting Adam immediately.

Adam hadn’t been in heat in almost a year - though it took him a while to even get his sex drive back after the chemo, he hadn’t had a heat in a long time. Now that he was having it again, he wanted Tommy for the whole thing, for the entire duration of his heat he wanted to be knotted and taken and ravished and Tommy was all too happy to help him.

When it was over and Adam laid on his stomach panting for air, their bed destroyed and Tommy exhausted, Adam felt better than he had in a long time. He smiled a little, his eyes closed as he said,

“Do you think…do you think it took?”

Tommy turned to him, kissing his shoulder, throwing his arm around him.

“I don’t know, baby.”

Adam didn’t have much hope since his heat was still with him after the second day. But when it was over, Adam still didn’t think anything had happened. He didn’t feel any different and Tommy didn’t act any different afterwards. It wasn’t until one day Adam stood in the bathroom brushing his teeth that Tommy came in and he stopped cold at the doorway before approaching Adam, putting his arms around him, smelling his hair. 

“You’re pregnant.”

Adam stopped and he spit out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth out as looked at Tommy in the mirror.

“I am? I haven’t…I don’t feel…”

Tommy’s hands pressed firmly against his stomach.

“You are.”

Adam was delirious with joy as he smiled and looked down at his stomach, at Tommy’s hands and then back up.

“We’re having a baby…”

Tommy nodded and kissed Adam’s ear while Adam continued to smile.


	1158. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: We need more Bane/Blake fluff in this world. ♥u♥ Prompt: John randomly calls Bane 'his big bear daddy' during their bed activities and Bane just melts like an ice cream in hot summer day. John is suprised and Bane doesn't want to admit he as an daddy kink. :3

It was an intimate moment, heavy and passionate. 

Bane settled heavy on top of John, rocking slowly against him, kissing him as he held his face. Since they began seeing each other, Bane had been worried that his size might cause a problem to the more slender, leaner, shorter John, but John loved it, told him he wouldn’t have him any other way. 

As they kissed, Bane moved back slightly to look at him, watching John’s face as he moved inside him. He could feel John’s legs at his sides, shaking, slipping from the sweat and lubrication but they were determined to stay apart for him. He moaned when Bane rocked against him and Bane leaned down, nipping at his bottom lip. 

Suddenly, John let a whisper leave his mouth, soft but as close as Bane was to him, he didn’t miss it.

“Daddy…”

For just a moment, the briefest of seconds, Bane was still but then immediately resumed his pace. He had to lean down and hide his face against the crook of John’s neck so John wouldn’t notice just how much that turned him on.

Later on as they stood in the kitchen having water, Bane in his sweats, John in a robe, he looked at Bane and said,

“That turned you on didn’t it?”

“Hm? What did?”

John set his bottle of water down on the counter as he approached Bane, tugging at his drawstrings while he looked up at him.

“You know what I’m talking about. Don’t play coy.”

Bane avoided his eye contact as he took a longer drink of water. John didn’t give up though, he continued holding onto the drawstrings of Bane’s sweats as he looked up at him, a knowing smile on his lips.

“You can say it.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

John was surprised that Bane didn’t want to admit it, even though he pressed the issue a bit, Bane wouldn’t own up to it. John teased him a little, a soft sing-song voice telling him he could admit it, it was okay, it was fine that he had a daddy kink. Bane continued to deny it. 

Finally, John sighed and said,

“Okay fine. You don’t have to admit it.”

“There’s nothing to admit.”

John nodded and said,

“I’m going to shower. You joining me?”

“Yeah, as soon as I’m done with my water. You go ahead”

John stepped close to him again, lifting himself up on his toes as he kissed him.

“Yes, daddy.”

Bane sighed deeply and his eyes followed John as he walked out of the kitchen. He decided to abandon his water so he could chase after him instead…he did need a shower anyway.


	1159. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Anne: I just saw a picture of Bane on your tumblr and thought of him being Immortans oldest son, maybe being asked to choose an omega, to produce an heir, by buying a slave/raiding a tribe/bargaining for another war princes hand?

Bane was Immortan Joe’s oldest, best son. He told him so constantly and with the exception of his breathing, he was perfect in every way. Bane was tall and broad, strong and powerful. He listened to his father’s orders without fault and he trained the other war boys so they looked up to him almost as much as they looked up to Immortan Joe. 

No one could drive quite like Bane either - he was fast and executed turns with perfect force. He could repair on the fly, his aim flawless and he saved war boys when he had to. 

His breathing had been his only problem but unlike Immortan, Bane really did need the device over his mouth to breathe normally. But he was otherwise perfect in every way and Immortan’s pride and joy. Now that he was getting older, Immortan told his eldest to find a mate, a proud alpha needed a mate and he was told to choose a mate. Bane turned down the offer of the wives that Immortan had but he had the option of buying one from the nearby trading but Bane had different ideas.

In the near by Bullet Farms, lived the son of the bullet farmer John. He was brave and ruthless and having lived his whole life training, the son of the bullet farmer was who he wanted. Immortan had no problem with the arrangement and soon the bullet farmer was making his way to Immortan’s domain, his son beside him. John was young still, but he was fearless and powerful and Immortan approved of the match. Bane wanted the young war prince and knowing that his father and the bullet farmer agreed to union pleased him greatly.

However, the war prince was not pleased and he told his father so. 

“His breathing is faulty. What kind of weak child would we have?”

Bane was insulted as was Immortan Joe but the bullet farmer decided to smooth things over, stepping aside after silencing his son. Bane only looked at the prince, covered in black, his shoes filthy a band of bullets slung over his chest and over his shoulder.

“This is only a minor hinderance.” Bane stated.

John only looked at him and crossed his arms.

“I won’t mate with you. You’re flawed.”

Bane looked at him, stepping a bit closer as John didn’t budge an inch from his spot.

“I’m not flawed.”

John didn’t answer him. Bane just looked at him and John just looked right back at him, unafraid. But John didn’t get much say in their union - Bane being Immortan Joe’s son and controller of the aqua cola didn’t give any room for John for to say otherwise. 

He lay with chosen mate and was bred to carry an heir though he was unhappy about the entire thing. When he returned home, his father questioned his anger. 

“He’s flawed. Our child will be flawed.”

“He may have your lungs.”

“It’s all I can hope for.”

“You should feel fortunate, the alpha of Immortan Joe’s family wanted you, you’ll unite us and give us a foot up in the conquest.”

John just shrugged, completely unimpressed.


	1160. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Anne: The last story was lovely! Thank you! Duke!verse: After seeking out Yusuf and Nash, one of them tells him what he believes is the truth about E, Dom comes across Mal during his research too. She manages to "convince" him to go to duke!A first and let him decide what to tell his father and make his mind up about the wedding. Will A rat E out and get him locked up? Will he be heartbroken? Will he be unbelieving? Will he confront E?

Mal smiled at the invitation to the duke’s son’s wedding. He was marrying a noble named Eames and Mal only smiled as she set the parchment down. Eames’ plan was not only working beautifully, but flawlessly and she was happy for him. In a matter of days, Eames would be a royal with a proper title and a proper husband and she and him could once again associate, along with the rest of their friends who also helped boost Eames up. He had kept his word, bringing everyone along with him and now, once the deal was sealed, he’d have his own command and be able to finish paying Saito off as well. Mal had helped him a great deal, giving what she had on her to Eames so he put it towards his debt.

While she stayed in her room, she heard a knock on the door.

“Yes?”

“Madam, you have a guest.”

Mal stood up and went downstairs, her modesty failing her as she wore nothing but her robes, her hair still done, her make up on as she stopped at the staircase and saw a detective. She stopped and smiled.

“Detective Cobb. How lovely to see you.”

She watched the detective looking down, shy, flustered.

“Come in. How can I help you?”

“I thought we could have a word.”

She nodded and proceeded back to her room as the detective coughed and said,

“Madam, we can’t have a word here?”

“I’m busy as you can see. If you want to speak with me, you’ll follow me.”

Once in Mal’s room, she continued putting on her jewelry as she said,

“What can I do for you detective?”

“I’ve gotten word about the young duke’s fiancee. There’s rumor that he’s not who he claims to be.”

“Rumors, detective? You’ve come bother a lady with rumors?”

“Well, more like confirmation madam. I’ve spoken with known associates of one William Eames, a man named Yusuf who refused to give up anything but what is known and yet…another named Nash who claimed all Eames is, is a lie.”

Mal looked from her mirror as she waited for the detective to continue.

“He told me of his plan, the robbery, the loan that Lord Saito has given him, of you.”

“Me?” She asked, a finely done eyebrow raising.

“Everyone knows of your past, madam and even the rumors you claim to be bothered with…”

She smiled a bit as she leaned on her chair.

“Detective Cobb. How solid is your evidence?”

“It’s proof enough to destroy him, to stop this marriage before it happens and ruins the good duke’s name.”

“Detective…”

Mal stood up and walked over to the detective, putting her hands on his shoulders, sighing softly. She knew Detective Cobb, Dom…she had always had a crush on him, fancied him for so long but he wouldn’t pay her any attention, though he clearly thought her lovely.

“Will you do a favor for me?”

“It depends…”

“Will not tell the duke about him? Tell Arthur directly, let him make the choice of knowing that Eames is a fraud.”

“But the duke hired me to-”

She cut him off, pressing her lips to his, sighing as she pulled away.

“I beg of you…”

“Why should I?”

“I’ll make it worth your while detective…”

He blushed. He honestly blushed and Mal delighted as he looked away and cleared his throat, trying not to look as embarrassed as he felt. 

Arthur was still in the middle of planning his wedding a few days later he got a visit from a detective. They sat down in the study, having tea and biscuits as the detective began to slowly undo the entire mystery that was his betrothed. He told Arthur everything that he was told, produced his evidence, showed him that Eames was nothing but a con man. 

“I was asked as a personal favor to tell you directly, not your father. It is up to you to do with as you please with this information. You can tell your father, you can send the man away, you can go through this wedding. My job is done.”  
Arthur was in shock and while he thanked the detective for his information and showed him out, he had no idea what to do. Eames had seemed so sincere with him, so caring…why go through so much trouble for money? He would have received a fortune for the return of his painting…his heart ached at the thought of Eames not really loving him.

The day they were to be wed, Arthur approached him in his quarters, Eames smiling and happy to see him. He sent his friends ahead of him, along with the servants as he turned to Arthur, taking his hands.

“Beloved, why are you here? We’re going to be married soon.”

“I need to tell you…I know. I know everything. That you stole my father’s painting, that you are not who you claim you are, that you had people help you along. You’re a con man and I know why you’re marrying me.”

Eames’ smile went away as he shook his head.

“No, that’s not only why I’m marrying you.”

“I want the truth. You can tell me this was just a rouse so you can extort money from me and that would be heartbreaking. But because I love you, I will not turn you in. I’ll give you what you want and you can go, right now.”

Eames shook his head.

“I love you. Yes, this started off as a way to get to you, but only because I had stolen the portrait and had fallen in love with you. I could not get to you in any other way…I am nothing. I am a con man, a thief and a cheat but I only did those things to get to this moment. The titles and riches that would come with our marriage were only a bonus. You are my end game…you were all I wanted. I still want you.”

Arthur began to tremble and he clutched Eames’ hands harder.

“Really?”

“Yes. Believe me, my darling if I could have been invited to a gala and met you through our father’s I would have. But you are out of my league. You’re royalty and I had no way to know you, except through lies.”

Arthur let him go and put his arms around him, holding onto him.

“I want to marry you still. I love you too.”

Eames sighed in relief, holding onto him.

“I’m sorry I lied to you…”

“It’s forgiven.”

Eames smiled, still holding onto him.

“Will we still get married?”

“Yes…yes…a thousand times yes.”

Eames closed his eyes, burying his face against Arthur’s throat. He had a lot to be thankful for…and all those who helped him, would be thanked thoroughly.


	1161. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: whenever Tommy isn't home Jon likes to dance around the house to whatever he's feeling like, and it's usually in his underwear. He really loves songs that make him feel sexy, so one day during his "performances" Tommy walks in and gets aroused, with smut or promises of more.

Jon was actually excited to have the chance to clean his new house.

He always had a routine, a way to do things when he cleaned but that was in his old apartment. Now, this was his new house and Tommy was at the gym, so Jon decided to go all out. 

He put some music on and got to work, throwing laundry in the machine, putting the dishes in the dishwasher, vacuuming the carpets, sweeping, polishing, changing the sheets, making the bed, cleaning the bathroom. Jon himself never understood why he liked to clean, but he did and he took his time with everything.

He was almost done, the dishes out of the washer, the first load of laundry done and sitting in a basket for him to come back to after he finished everything. He was coming back to the laundry in the living room, setting up the ironing board and the iron when his favorite song came on. He couldn’t sing for shit and he was good with dancing but he had the joy of being home alone in his underwear and undershirt so he let it go. 

He sung Poker Face and danced around his coffee table, getting down all by himself. What he didn’t hear over the sound of the music was Tommy getting home, stepping in and closing the door behind him as he stood and watched Jon doing his best Lady Gaga impression and when he spun around, mid verse, he was startled and he gasped and then cursed as he stalked over to the ipod station and shut it off. Tommy stood there with his arms crossed, his hands tucked under his arms, his gym bag beside him, a big smile on his face.  
“How long have you been there?” Jon asked, embarrassed, his face red.

“Just for the chorus. You looked good, Angel Face. I knew you could move your hips like that…how come you never do for me?”

Jon went back to the laundry, folding the shirt in his hands while Tommy walked over to him, standing behind him as he settled his hands on Jon’s hips, feeling him stand up straight as he cleared his throat.

“Angel Face….”

“I’m embarrassed.”

“Why?”

“Because…it’s embarrassing to be caught dancing in your living room when you thought you were alone.”

“But it was nice. You looked good.”

Tommy kissed the back of his neck, Jon sighing a little, looking down at the laundry again.

“Come on, let’s go upstairs.”

“But you’re all sweaty…”

“So, you can get sweaty with me, then we’ll shower.”

Jon couldn’t help but be lured in by Tommy’s affection and he turned to kiss him, feeling his hands grope his ass right away. After a moment, they pulled away and Tommy took his hand and began to lead him upstairs. As they made their way up the stairs, Tommy looked over at him and said,

“You gonna dance for me one day?”

Jon felt his face get warm and he looked down.

“You play your cards right and I’ll dance for you right now.”

Tommy just grinned.


	1162. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by l-infiniment-grand: Fluff for mad!John and Bane!! The night John sees Bane without his mask for the first time. Bane didn't mean for him to see that and gets all self conscious, sure that the boy will run away for good. But on the contrary John starts stroking his face and wants to find the words to tell him how handsome he thinks he is... bonus point for Barsard seeing them from a distance and starting to worry about his brother's feelings for the boy...

When Bane got back to his headquarters he was tired and exhausted. He had been up for days and now he was due to get some rest. 

Barsad had been taking care of John for him while he rolled his plans out for Gotham and now he was returning to see him and he couldn’t even spend any time with him. He came into his quarters and undressed, the last thing he removed was his mask. He took several short breaths and when he was calm, he went to bed, sleeping for a handful of hours.

He only woke the following day when he felt a presence hovering over him and his eyes snapped open as he saw John standing there. 

“John…”

John reached down, his hand over Bane’s bare face and he smiled as he looked upon Bane’s face, his fingers tracing the scars over his mouth, under his nose, across his chin and onto his cheeks. For a moment, Bane felt self conscious. He had never shown his face to anyone outside of Barsad and Talia and now John had seen him. He slowly sat up as the boy sat beside him, his hands still on Bane’s face as he seem to want to say something but words were failing him. 

“What is it?”

John just smiled, his thumbs tracing his scars as he said,

“Nice…”

Bane couldn’t help but let out an amused laugh and shook his head as he brought his own hands up to John’s.

“Not nice…these are scars. I’m mutilated by them.”

John shook his head, pulling his hands free and touched his face again.

“Like. I like.”

Bane sighed a little, feeling his resolve weaken just a bit as he leaned towards John’s touch.

Barsad had stood at the doorway in the shadows, watching as John had paced and waited almost all night for the past few nights Bane had been gone. The moment he knew Bane was in his quarters, John rushed out and went to go see him.

John was still locked within himself, his words trickling out one at a time, still getting accustomed to his new surroundings, to his new caretakers. Bane had been sympathic to young, small things, his care for Talia had shown Barsad that. But this boy, the mad child found in the sewers had almost been like a pet to them, something they trained and cared for, fed and looked after. Bane caring far too much might end up being a concern. 

Barsad didn’t hide much longer, stepping and saying good morning. Bane looked at him, John’s hands still on him so Bane had to hold him, making him stop. 

“Good morning.”

“We should get some breakfast.”

Bane agreed and he looked at John.

“Are you hungry?”

John nodded.

“Use your words.”

“Hungry.”

Bane nodded and got up, John following. Barsad helped John get his shoes on while Bane dressed and once they were ready, they left. Barsad’s further concern continued as John took Bane’s arm, holding onto him while they made their way to the hall to eat.


	1163. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Hi! I would love a sequel to the john/bane prompts when Bane gets injured. Does Talia and Barsard make up with Bane? Do they maybe start to like John a bit, even?

Talia and Barsad felt embarrassed. 

After the initial bout of anger they both felt, the outrage, the indignation of being told to grow up, John’s words really began to sink in. 

Talia had lunch with Barsad and while he sipped his drink, she said,

“I think he’s right. We’re pressuring him into something he doesn’t want to do. If we keep it up, he’s going to start pulling away from us.”

Barsad nodded.

“I was just thinking the same thing. Clearly he loves John. And we don’t…but I think we’re just being…petty.”

Talia agreed.

The following afternoon, they both went to visit Bane again. They knew John would be there and they brought over beer - a peace offering. When John answered, Barsad almost expected him to make a face, to roll his eyes or something. But instead, he smiled and welcomed them in. Talia didn’t expect anything since she wasn’t even looking at John when he opened the door. 

“Hey, come in. Bane’s asleep but he’s gotta be up in a few minutes to take his meds.”

They both nodded. When John woke him, Talia went in first, leaning down to hug him as she said,

“Hi. How do you feel?”

“Better.”

She sat down at his side when Barsad came in, making a stop to leave the beer in the fridge. He took a chair and sat right beside him and said hi. After a moment, Bane asked,

“What brings you guys here?”

“We wanted to talk to you.” Talia started.

“We realize how petty and childish we’ve been when it came to John. We realize now that you love him…and there’s nothing we could say to make you change your mind. In fact, we’ve been stupid and we’re sorry.”

Talia nodded and looked just as sorry as Barsad.

“You don’t need to apologize to me, but to John.”

Barsad nodded and Talia said,

“We will. We just wanted to tell you first.”

“I appreciate that. Thank you.”

They nodded and after a little more talking, Talia stood up and went to find John. He was in the living room, using his laptop. He looked when she came into the room.

“Hey, need something?”

“I wanted to talk to you. Apologize for our past behavior.”

John smiled a little.

“Thank you…I accept your apology.”

She nodded and Barsad came out as well.

“I apologize as well.”

John closed his laptop and nodded.

“I accept your apology.”

Barsad nodded.

“It’s difficult for us…to accept that someone could adore Bane more than us.”

John smiled.

“I understand.”

John stood up and sighed as he asked,

“Do you guys want a beer?”

“Sure.” Said Barsad.

Talia nodded and John went to get the beers. Meanwhile, Talia and Barsad looked at each other and sighed.


	1164. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by morethancupcake: Today I thought about how cute it would be to see John climb his sleeping boyfriend just so he can sleep tucked between him and the couch/wall/pillow whatever you decide. So maybe something simple, with John being back from work after a day of hard work only to find Bane asleep waiting for him on the couch ? With maybe just a very cute Bane awake enough to tell him he missed him because he's a cuddlebug when he's sleepy? Thank you so much !

It had been a long evening on patrol and while John had gotten plenty of rest before he went out, busting bad guys was still a tough gig. 

He climbed through the window of his apartment with the last bit of his strength and sighed while he closed it, slowly padding to the bathroom. He peeled off his Nightwing mask then undid the top of his costume, peeling it down and off his arms so his hands were free before he washed off his face, getting the grease paint off his skin. He yawned once he was done, then examined the welts and bruises he collected throughout the night and once he was sure he didn’t have anything serious, he finished undressing. He showered, then changed into the drawstring pants he left there that morning and shut off the lights before padding to the bedroom. 

There in bed, was a huge pile of blankets and pillows, underneath it, was Bane.

Bane, the once masked monster that took down Gotham was now with John. He never stood between John and his need to save the city and he swore he would never again be the masked terrorist. He was in love, he would never betray his word to John. John believed him and since then, they had been at peace, living together…it was a very domestic setting and John couldn’t believe how much he loved it. He guessed it was because at night he was being a vigilante, the real life time he spent with Bane gave him an anchor to hold onto.

He yawned and the bed looked so comforting, the floor cold the air conditioning on and Bane’s breathing light though John could still hear him. John lifted up the side of the covers and got in, crawling underneath and finding Bane’s heavy arm and lifting it up. He cuddled up to him, feeling Bane’s hold on him tighten up a bit.

“Sorry…didn’t mean to wake you.”

“S'okay…how was patrol?”

His voice was still heavy with sleep, soft and low. John smiled, kissing at Bane’s throat, then his collarbones.

“It was fine. No serious injury.”

“Good to hear. I missed you.”

John kept smiling, tilting his head up to kiss Bane’s jaw, then his chin. Bane hummed softly, still cuddling him.

“I missed you too.”

Bane pulled him closer, throwing his leg over John’s and John smiled, gradually relaxing, easing into the warmth of Bane’s body. Just as John started nodding off, his eyes getting heavier and heavier, he heard Bane mumble,

“Glad you’re safe…”

John let his eyes close as he pressed his cheek to his chest, the smile on his face still in place.


	1165. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Bane as Immortans son works really well! Thank you for the story! Sequel time: Arthur is not pleased with having rutted with Bane (althought the sex was great. A fact A will always deny.). When it doesn't take, A can convince his father to hold a contest to find out who really is the strongest alpha and worthy of his sons fruit. -Anne
> 
> +
> 
> oh my god, Bane as Immortan Joe’s sone is amazing. Can we have more? Bane tries to impress John but the prince makes it really hard for him.

John couldn’t stop the feeling of relief when he found the rut didn’t take.   
He would retain his shape, he would keep himself from the clutches of Bane by not being bound to him by carrying his pup. 

But his father was displeased and told his son as much. He told him he would have to try again but John stopped him and said,

“You think that Immortan’s eldest son is the best for me?”

“Why wouldn’t he be?”

“He can’t breathe. There has to be another, better war boy. Immortan has many children, Bane cannot be the best.”

The bullet farmer took his son’s words and digested them, knowing he had a point.

However, when the point was brought up to Immortan Joe, he was furious at the implication, furious that the bullet farmer’s son would think so lowly of a well respected and honored son of his. 

The war prince was angry himself his plan did not work. It was only because he was chose like a wife that got him so riled up. The rut with Bane was…not altogether bad. He rather enjoyed it and even when he got to see Bane without the breathing device, John saw he was beautiful, the marks of the mask digging into his skin, a deep scar pressing into the corner of his full lips. He was strong and passionate and when John thought of it again, his entire body tingled.

He would keep those facts to himself.

He was still a war prince and he would keep himself in higher dignity. While Immortan Joe and the bullet farmer talked, John paced outside, wondering if his father wasn’t so weak to break at Immortan’s whim. As he waited, he heard Bane appear beside him, standing there, his arms crossed as he breathed deeply.

“It didn’t take, did it?”

John said nothing, turning his head away, not wanting to look at Bane, afraid he would see through him. 

“No…”

“You didn’t let me knot you. Why would it take.”

It wasn’t a question. John thought it would be enough.

“What can I do to impress you, my war prince?”

“I’m nothing of yours.”

“You want me to prove myself. You think this is a hindrance on my strength, but it’s not.”

He pointed to his mask and John narrowed his eyes at him. 

“So what would you have me do?”

John turned away.

“You’d behave like a clown for someone who doesn’t want you.”

“You didn’t behave like you didn’t want me when you were with me the other day.”

John pouted for a moment then looked away. 

“You know, no one will compete against me. And should someone be so stupid, I’d destroy them.”

“There is someone better than you who is worthy enough to plant his seed.”

“No one is better than the best. And I will plant my seed. Your father is not strong enough to go against my father. There will be no competition…you and I will be together and you’ll carry my child.”

He left the war prince furious and Bane couldn’t help but smirk to himself.


	1166. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur is a new ballet dancer in the London ballet company, Eames is a pianist and notices Arthur's struggling with the pressures of living in a new city and the competitive hostile reception of other dancers and Eames notices and unlike everyone else, is nice to Arthur and asks him on a date.

Arthur was immediately overwhelmed with moving to London. It was culture shock and the pressure of being the newest dancer in the London Ballet Company. 

He was nervous about being accepted after putting in so much hard work and when he was accepted,his troubles didn’t ease. If anything, they intensified, with applying for a visa, his passport, finding a flat, learning his way around a new city, it was all terrifying and stressful for him and he made it over there.  
Now he was in the company and he wasn’t getting along with anyone. All the senior dancers snubbed him and he was getting a hostile reception. It made him feel isolated and lonely and even though he tried to be welcoming and friendly, he was still alone most times. Any mistake, any misstep, any wrong turn was all under scrutiny and he could feel the burn of embarrassment any time he messed up which made him try twice as hard.

After a class, Arthur sat alone on stage, struggling to pull off his pointe shoes, feeling his nail had gone off and once he got his shoe off, he saw the nail on his big toe was broken and bloody but it had not come clean off. He started cleaning it off, his towel draped over his head and he knew should go back to his apartment to do this but he couldn’t take another step without pain. He opened his bag, grateful he took it with him before he sat on the edge of the stage and began to look for his bandages. He thought he was alone when he heard,

“Hey, do you need something?”

He looked up and saw the pianist, Eames. Eames was skilled and played in a way that brought Arthur his only joy. He sometimes wished he could dance to just his accompaniment but he would always catch himself just as he was on the bring of screwing up. 

“Oh…no I’m okay. I thought everyone left.”

Eames sat down beside him, seeing the damage on his toe as he hissed a bit.

“You let that go.”

“Yeah…I thought I was okay during break but…”

He took his extra towel to his toe, dabbing off the blood, his other toes wrapped from the blisters and cuts, his heel dry and rough from the callouses. He then went through his bag to find a bandage to see if he could make it to his apartment but he didn’t have any. He dreaded having to walk and ruin his pointe shoes and he sighed.

“Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

Arthur watched Eames get up and walk towards back stage and when he came back, he had a box of band aids. He gave it to Arthur when he sat back down and said,

“Blisters. They’re a bitch.”

Arthur laughed a little and took the box and took one out, unwrapping one and putting it on his blistered toe. Once he was done, he looked and Eames and smiled.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Keep the box.”

“Are you sure? I could take a few, I don’t need the box.”

Eames waved it off and insisted so Arthur thanked him again, putting the box in his bag. While he started putting on his pointe shoes again, he said,

“You’re the first person that’s even done anything remotely nice for me. Actually, you’re the first person who’s been nice to me at all…”

Eames gave him a sad little smile.

“Yeah…you’re not exactly getting the warmest welcome.”

“The other dancers don’t like me much. I don’t know why.”

“Competition. They want you to screw up so you don’t get principal part. I’ve seen it before.”

“Oh…but I’m not even that good.”

“You are. The other dancers see how good you are and they try to throw you off.”

Arthur looked at him a bit surprised to hear that from him. Eames went on.

“You’re a wonderful dancer.”

Arthur smiled and for the first time, he actually felt good about being in the company. 

“You’ve watched me dance?”

Eames nodded.

“If I’m forward, forgive me but…would you like to get some coffee?”

Arthur felt stunned for a moment, looking down at his sweats and grey hoodie, his pointe shoes still on him and realized Eames just asked him out after fixing his bloody toe. He’d be stupid not to say yes.

“Sure….”

Eames smiled.

“Great. I know a place around the corner.”

“You don’t mind….that I’m like this? I’m all gross and in my sweats.”

Eames shrugged.

“I don’t mind if you don’t.”

Arthur smiled, putting everything back in his bag and then zipped it up, before getting off the stage.

“You don’t know much about the city do you?”

“My the path from here to my apartment. And the shop that’s near by for food.”

“I can show you around…probably tomorrow though, I’m sure you’re tired.”

“Tomorrow would be great. I’ll be better dressed I swear.”

Eames laughed and Arthur clutched the strap of his bag a little tighter.


	1167. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: one day when Tommy is picking Adam up from physio one of the PT trainers recognizes him from SPARTA. While in the car driving Adam home, Adam asks Tommy about it and brings up becoming a professional trainer. He encourages him to look into courses in becoming an athletic trainer

Tommy was hanging out in the front of the hospital as he was once told to, now because he wanted to. He adored hanging out with Adam and while their first date started off botched, it finished up nicely. They had gone out a few more times since and it had been a lot better. No Kyle even.

Adam came out on his crutches as always, one of the trainers walking beside him, just in case. Tommy hadn’t seen the guy before - he was probably new. Adam looked up and saw Tommy, his smile immediate, dimples showing up and it made Tommy smile too. He met them half way and once he was close enough, he asked,

“How was therapy?”

“Great. Getting better every day.”

The trainer looked at Tommy, giving him a polite smile before he seem to recognize him, his mouth dropping open as he swallowed hard and said softly,

“Oh man…are you Tommy Conlon?”

“Yeah.”

The trainer got excited, a big excited smile on his face.

“Would you mind?”

He fumbled for his phone and Tommy hadn’t been recognized in a while so he took it in stride, nodding as he took a selfie with the guy. The trainer was excited, telling him how he had watched his fights and he was a big fan. In the end, he shook his hand and let them go so Adam could get in the car.  
On the drive back home, Adam looked at him and asked,

“What’s all this about you being a fighter?”

“I did a competition called SPARTA a little while ago. It’s after I went AWOL in the army. I started training and joined this MMA thing so I could win the purse for the widow of a friend of mine. My brother did the same thing to save his house. He wanted it more I guess because I lost. He popped my shoulder out of place actually.”

Adam flinched, bringing his hand to his own shoulder. Tommy smiled a bit before continuing.

“So after that, since I had gone AWOL…I got picked up and…here I am.”

Adam smiled a little, looking at him thoughtfully now and said,

“You should be a trainer.”

“What, like your physical trainer?”

“No, like an athletic trainer. You could apply at a gym or maybe one of those MMA training places and they’d hire you in a second.”

“Nah, they wouldn’t take me.”

“Why not? You have the credentials, you were in SPARTA, I don’t see why they wouldn’t.”

Tommy looked away from the road for a moment to look at Adam.

“You think so?”

“Yeah! I can help you update your resume if you want. I know you’re still looking for a job.”

“Yeah…I am actually.”

Adam smiled at him in a way that gave Tommy hope, something he hadn’t felt in a while…not since he met Adam anyway.

“Okay…if you help me out.”

“I will. Stay a bit at my house and we can start.”

“Right away?”

“No time like the present right?”

Tommy laughed a bit.

“Good point.”


	1168. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Do Edward and Briar Rose get the baby brother Edward was asking for? Or does he get another sister?

Talking about it got them to thinking about it a lot and soon, thinking about it became a want. Arthur swore though, this was the last one - he wasn’t sure if his body could come back from a third baby. Eames told him he was ridiculous thinking his body had gone anywhere becase he was still just as beautiful.   
So they went for a third and it felt like everyone and every deity out there and fertility gods alike were all on Edward’s side because Arthur was instantly pregnant again. 

“That was fast. We only…”

“I know. I thought I was just feeling sick. It’s a good thing I went to my doctor to let her know I was trying again.”

Eames smiled, loving that he was able to go through this with Arthur once more. 

Briar Rose was bigger now, Edward too and they waited a little until his stomach really started to show before they told their children. Briar Rose was still a baby but she was excited to be part of the group but Edward was the one that showed real excitement. 

“I’m gonna have a brother!”

He put his hands gently on Arthur’s stomach and then leaned forward, whispering to his bump,

“Hi baby brother. I’m gonna be a good big brother. You can ask Briar Rose.”

Arthur smiled as he pet Edward’s head and then looked at Eames as Eames laughed. 

Their only concern was them actually having a boy. Edward would be completely disappointed and utterly devastated if they had another girl and Arthur would just hope and pray that it was a boy.

The day they went to find out the sex, they left Edward in preschool and took Briar Rose with them to the doctor’s appointment. Eames held her and they waited together with Arthur as Arthur ran his hands over his growing belly.

“What if we have another little girl? Do you remember how long it took Edward to care about Briar Rose? He didn’t bond her with easily…she had to talk to get his attention.”

Briar Rose stood up on Eames’ lap, pulling at his collar and his necklace as she smiled and said,

“Daddy!”

Eames smiled, settling her down as he gave her his phone, switching it to some games as she oo-ed and started to press her fingers to the screen.

“He’ll be fine. He’s a stubborn little thing, just like you. But he’ll love his new sibling, brother or sister.”

“But he really wants this to be a boy. He thinks that’s why we’re having this one, for him.”

“We kind of are.”

“We are not. I want this baby. I just don’t Edward to be disappointed again.”

“You’re worrying too much over nothing.”

He put his arm around Arthur, kissing his temple. 

Eventually, they were called back and Arthur sighed, waiting to be told the sex. The cold gel was put on his belly, he and Eames watched the screen as the doctor looked too and said,

“Well, I see two hands, two feet…look at that face.”

The 3-D sonogram gave them clear vision of the baby’s face, already possessing Eames’ lips. As the doctor scanned across Arthur’s belly, she smiled and said,

“It’s a boy.”

Arthur laughed a bit and Eames squeezed his hand. 

After their appointment, while they drove home, Arthur looked down at his stomach, still rubbing it. 

“He’ll be named Phillip.”

Eames smiled a little.

“Phillip Eames…what a name.”

“Maybe he’ll change his mind.”

“Maybe.”

Arthur smiled.

“It’s one less thing for me to worry about now. ”

Eames nodded.

“Should we tell him it’s a boy right away?”

“Yeah, once we pick him up today. We’ll find out what Edward will name him.”

“We gotta stop letting that kid name our babies.”

Arthur laughed, reaching over and taking Eames’ free hand as Briar Rose jangled her toy in the back, strapped into her seat. Arthur had thought about it long and hard, wondering if he could deal with having a third baby. Their house was already a mess, he felt tired all the time, but he knew he couldn’t have done any of this without Eames.

“I love you.”

Eames looked at him for a moment.

“I love you too.”

“Love you dadda! Love you daddy!” Briar Rose shouted from the back.

“We love you too, baby.” Answered Arthur.


	1169. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy/Adam Alpha!Tommy is training when his omega!Adam calls him. "I'm going into heat" he says. (yes, I just want some porn)

Now that they both knew Adam’s heats were back, they had to prepare for them work around the cycle, plan accordingly.

However, that was easier said than done because neither one of them could time them yet. Adam had gone without them for so long that he wasn’t sure when they would strike and when they did, he often felt overwhelmed and ill prepared. 

They thought they had gotten fallen into the rhythm of at least being close to guessing when they would strike, so Tommy went to the gym. Adam was fine at home, working a little, then cleaning up a bit. Just as he stripped off the sheets from their bed, he was struck with Tommy’s scent and it hit him like a freight train. His knees shook as he swallowed hard, taking off his sweatshirt as he thought no way, it was sooner than the last time his heat happened and he started to worry. Tommy was in the gym, he was in the middle of training…he couldn’t just call him home. He would tough this out until Tommy came home.

An hour later, Adam was laying in bed, his skin burning, his thighs slick and he was dripping wet so much he had to lay on a towel and keep his underwear on. He panted and he couldn’t think clearly anymore so he finally turned and grabbed his phone, searching through his contacts to call Tommy.

His line rang and rang and went to voicemail so Adam called again, panting now. Tommy picked up that time.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m in heat!”

“So soon?”

Adam bit his lip, stifling a groan.

“Okay, just…stay put I’m leaving now.”

“Hurry…”

He dropped his phone after that and he wasn’t sure how long it would be until Tommy came back. He turned on his stomach, the pressure on his cock feeling better so he rut a little, his hands clenching into fists and he felt it was hours before he smelled Tommy. He lifted his head up as he moaned weakly for him. His body seem to move without him, his reactions involuntary - when Tommy came through the door, Adam sat up, his arms reaching for him as he moaned his name. He felt Tommy holding him, kissing him desperately, both of them falling back on the unmade bed while Adam began rubbing up against him.

“I’m here…I’m going to take care of you…”

Adam nodded, glad Tommy had already stripping out of his clothes before he even got in the room.

He could hardly wait, bringing the animal out of his mate, offering himself up like a good submissive omega. Adam turned himself on his hands and knees, feeling Tommy grab his thighs, never his hips because even in the midst of his desperation and senselessness he knew better than to grab his hips, Adam’s recovery only recent and the jarring might be too much. 

Tommy mounted him fast and hard, making Adam come twice before he even turned him over, lifting his leg so it rested over his shoulder, leaving the other on his arm as he eased back inside him, his hole so willing and wet. He kept going, Adam crying out, his hands shaking as he tried to hold onto Tommy’s arms and when another orgasm was rung from him, he felt weakened by it, his erection finally going down as he trembled and gasped for air, his eyes opening as Tommy kept going. Every nerve was on fire, his entire body once again tensing as he felt his mate inside him, keeping him full and stretched open and he groaned when he felt himself get hard again.

When he came again, he sobbed and panted weakly.

“No more…no more…too sensitive.”

Tommy grinned, leaning down, kissing his mouth, nipping at his lip.

“Can you hold on…I’m right there….”

Adam nodded, loving the feeling of Tommy sliding in and out of him, his entire body hyper sensitive of everything happening to it so when Tommy was about to come, it was intense and Adam trembled when he felt it and he started to pant when he felt Tommy start to knot him.

The pain that came with it was on the right side of good and he gasped, knowing what to expect but he still moaned loudly, his back arching up as he raised his legs, wrapping them around Tommy’s waist. When Tommy came, Adam watched him, feeling the warmth that seem to spread through him and he sighed a little as Tommy dropped to his elbows, his head hanging down. 

“Damn…”

Adam smiled, turning to kiss Tommy’s face, feeling the sweat that had run down along his jaw, near his ear.

“Thank you…”

“It’s my pleasure.”

Adam laughed a little.

“No, I mean for leaving…for coming to take care of me.”

“Of course. You needed me.”

They kissed again and Tommy settled down on him, making them both comfortable for the few minutes they would be there, locked together. Adam put his arms around him, kissing lazily until Tommy said,

“We really do have to get a handle on those.”

Adam laughed.

“Yeah…I’m trying. They’re still off because of the chemo.”

Tommy nodded.

“Not that I mind of course…I love taking care of you when you need me.”

Adam held onto him as tightly as he could, kissing Tommy, feeling appreciative of his mate.


	1170. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by mmadionshayne: can I please have a sequel to the Tommy/Jon dancing drabble, where Jon actually dances for Tommy later in their bedroom?

Jon was initially embarrassed about making promises to dance for Tommy in the bedroom. He thought maybe Tommy wouldn’t be interested or laugh at him but instead, he was very interested and not at all laughing at him. 

“Put on whatever kind of music you need, Angel Face.”

So Jon did. He put on a club mix he usually worked out to, bass and beat heavy and he started off slowly, just more or less bobbing his head along and Tommy leaned back, watching Jon slowly getting into it. 

When Jon really started getting into it, Tommy grinned, moving his legs apart to let him get closer and when Jon did, he had his back to him and much to Tommy’s great pleasure, he watched Jon start to twerk. He wanted to laugh, wondering where he even learned to do that, but then he appreciated it, loving how great his ass looked when he did it.

He reached up to him, grabbing his hips, pulling him back onto his lap and Jon gasped and looked over his shoulder, Tommy wrapping his arms around him, kissing him while he started to lay them back.

The music kept playing in their bedroom, Jon’s moans barely heard over the beat of the song, his hands gripping their headboard as it thumped almost in time with Tommy’s thrusts. It was almost primitive and wild - hard and frantic. Jon wasn’t wearing much clothes when he started, but in the frenzy of taking everything off fast, Tommy actually tore his boxer briefs. Jon had gasped but something inside him loved it and he grinned afterwards. 

Now he could only faintly hear Tommy grunting and panting since his mouth was close to Jon’s ear, his own hands grabbing at the headboard for more pull, wanting to get as deep as he could inside Jon, angling himself just right to hit his prostate, making Jon’s eyes roll to the back of his head, his entire body shaking, his legs tightening around Tommy’s waist as a long, deep moan left his mouth, followed by a curse as his grip on the headboard tightened up.

“Ohhhh fuck!! Fuck, right there, do it again!!”

Tommy grinned, nipping at his ear and he did it again and again, feeling Jon come between them a moment later. He couldn’t explain the reaction but it was amazing to see, Jon’s back arching up, then falling, his chest heaving hard as his eyes closed, the flush on his face seem to bleed down to his neck as his hands let go of the headboard, falling limp onto the pillows. Tommy kept going, giving him a few more good thrusts before he finally came himself, his face buried against Jon’s throat, a groan leaving his mouth. He held onto him, kissing his skin as he began to drop his weight, unable to hold himself up any longer. 

“Goddamn Angel Face…”

Jon smiled a little, the corner of his mouth turning up as he licked his lips, still trying to catch his breath.

“You’re fuckin amazing Tommy. How’d I go my whole life without you?”

He felt Tommy kiss his neck.

“I ask that myself about you.”

They stayed that way for a while until Jon finally got up and shut the music off, getting back in bed with Tommy a second later.

“You’re gonna dance for me again.”

“Oh you liked my skills?”

Tommy laughed.

“Where did you even learn to do that?”

“I did a lot of clubbing in day.”

“I remember. Glad it came to some actual use.”

Jon only laughed, burying his face against Tommy’s chest.


	1171. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Omg! That sleepy puppy is so cute! So a prompt with that adorable puppy. Jon's sister sends him a pic message about the puppy for sale. Jon doesn't pass up the chance and tells her sister that he wants the little guy. Jon surprises Tommy with the pup and Tommy is instantly in love. And they officially are now a family with papa, daddy and little (you pick the puppy's name).
> 
> This is the puppy picture in question. [[x](http://lolahardy.tumblr.com/post/128312324929/thebabyanimals-beautiful-blog-full-of-baby)]

Jon was doing a little work at home when he heard his phone go off. He looked over and saw it was Monica, sending him a picture message. When he opened it, he saw a picture of a pink, pudgy belly, a sleepy puppy attached to it. Jon smiled brightly, loving him already as he read Monica’s text.

_‘He’s looking for a good home! A friend of mine is selling him!’_

Jon wouldn’t pass up the chance. Besides, they had the room, a big backyard…he quickly answered her.

_'Hold him for me, I’m coming to get him right now.’_

He grabbed his keys and stood up, stopping at the door to put his sneakers on before he left. 

Monica’s friend wasn’t selling him so much as he was giving him away, the gold lab was still a puppy, just able to leave his mom. Jon immediately took him, lifting him up and cradling his sleepy puppy who made little whining noises as Jon looked at him, kissing his face as he took him home. 

He made a stop at a pet store and got some advice - since the pup was still so little, he needed special food, just one or two toys, a bed and he still needed to go to a vet to get his first round of shots. Jon did all of those things and he was home with enough time to let the pup run around and get to know his new home. Jon didn’t think of anything being wrong with putting the pup’s new bed near theirs and when he was done exploring, he attacked his new toys. 

By the time Tommy got home, Jon had fully bonded with the pup, both of them sitting on the couch, the pup chewing his toy on Jon’s lap, little fluffy tail wagging excitedly. When Tommy came in, the pup turned and gave a tiny bark which made Jon smile.

“What’s this?”

Jon picked up the pup, cradling him as he walked him over to his husband and said,

“Monica sent me a message today, her friend was giving these little guys away and I couldn’t resist…you don’t mind do you?”

Tommy looked at him, then the pup, taking him from Jon as he said,

“No way I don’t mind. I love dogs. What’s…”

He paused, lifting up the pup and looking at the tummy area before cradling him in his arm again, scratching the back of his head.

“What’s his name?”

Jon laughed a little.

“i didn’t name him yet. I thought you could since we bonded all afternoon.”

Tommy smiled and looked at him, seeing the little ball of fluff was wagging his tail excitedly.

“Hmm…”

He set him down, watching the pup walk in a circle, then back over to Tommy, smelling him and then looking up at him, tail still wagging, a little yip leaving his mouth. Tommy knelt down, petting him and smiled.

“He looks like a cotton ball.”

Jon laughed and sat on the floor, letting the pup come over to him.

“So…Cotton?”

Tommy laughed.

“How original and creative.”

“You’re just going with what he looks like.”

“Cotton it is.”

Jon pet him for a moment before Cotton ran over to Tommy, sniffing him and then rolling over on his back to further be pet. Tommy smiled and then they both stood up, hearing Cotton follow them, the little pit-pat of his feet clicking on the hardwood floor.

“I got him stuff already, he just need a leash and a collar with a name tag.”

Tommy nodded watched the pup go to his water bowl.

“We’ll go tomorrow.”

Jon nodded and went to get dinner on the table while Tommy sat down on the dining room chair and called Cotton over to pet him more.


	1172. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Omg! I absolutely loved the prompt/fill where Bane is Immortan Joe's son and John is Bane's unwilling omega. There needs to be a sequel!!! Maybe one where John is constantly bred by Bane. Like John is always pregnant and giving birth? Of course, John is still unwilling to mate with Bane because of his breathing problems. Yet he really has no choice and Bane is insatiable.

When it finally took it was John’s nightmare. 

Bane had been right when it came to John’s father being unable to stand up to the likes of Immortan Joe and soon, John was mated and bred and carrying Bane’s heir. He did his best to get rid of it when he found out, but he was quickly stopped and after that, he was all but shackled to Bane’s side so he would carry to term.

He felt nothing when his first war pup was born. He didn’t even look at it when it was shown to him and he had no idea what Bane did with him while he recovered. 

When he was healed enough, Bane returned to him, sliding into bed with him and removing the mask on his face to kiss John. John would sigh, making a show of resisting so Bane wouldn’t know he liked it and he would mate with him again and again until the sun came up in the morning and John would wearily turn away from Bane, tired and exhausted and knowing he was carrying another pup already.

By the birth of their third pup, John was exhausted. He was tired of birthing children like a machine, children he had no feelings for, children he didn’t even want. While he recovered, Bane came to see him and John glared at him, furious still. Bane looked at him warmly as he said,

“You’re still angry.”

“You’ve forced me to birth war lords, why would I be pleased.”

“I didn’t force you.”

“Yes you did.”

“You must really think of me a fool. If you wanted to resist, you would. You’re a war prince, the best with your hands, you can make a weapon out of anything.”

“You’re twice my size, stronger-”

“You are not a wife. You could have easily stopped me. I would have never forced you.”

John didn’t want to admit, he would have never admitted that yes, he had willingly submitted and not only willingly submitted but he enjoyed it. He willingly let Bane mate him, knot him and as a result, he carried his children. He crossed his arms and looked away. Bane had been use to his fussy mate and he touched his hand.

“You don’t have to say anything about it. We don’t even have to have more children.”

John scoffed.

“I’m sure Immortan would be delighted to hear that.”

“We’ve had enough. You’re not a wife, as I’ve said and if you’re done, you’re done. You are a prince after all.”

“I didn’t even want the one.”

“Well, one would have had to have been produced.”

“Fine, I’m done. No more.”

“I will no longer knot you then.”

“We can still mate.”

John said it before he was able to stop himself but he refused to be embarrassed by it any longer. If he was going to take any kind of control of himself, he would start here. Bane nodded.

“We can.”

“I’m still recovering.”

“I just came to visit.”

John nodded and Bane took his hand, holding it tightly.

“I couldn’t have picked a better mate.”

John’s resolve didn’t weaken but he did feel flattered that Bane thought so highly of him. When Bane let his hand go, he reached up to the mask around his face, removing it and turning to John. He got in bed with him, John protesting he was still recovering, he was in pain and Bane shushed him as he settled beside him, putting his arm around him carefully. 

When John was again better, Bane wordlessly asked to mate with him and John nodded. He was finally well enough to stand on his own, to dress to go back out, to claim his rightful place along side the Bullet Farmer as a war prince. But he found himself still in Immortan Joe’s citadel, in Bane’s quarters, breeding war pups with his mate. He knew Bane was insatiable and it wasn’t just the all consuming natural desire to breed, but the want to be with John.  

John still did not admit that he wanted to be with Bane too. He promised himself he would leave and return home tomorrow. Bane had his heirs, John had served his purpose and Bane said he had choices - so this was John’s choice. If he stayed any longer, he ran the risk of having another pup and lashing himself to Bane even longer and he would not have it. He had already been there for over eight hundred and twenty-one days…he wouldn’t stay another two hundred and seventy three.


	1173. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Older Eames and younger Arthur. Mpreg. Eames is in his 30's, whereas Arthur is not even 20 (maybe a bit younger?). Eames breeds Arthur, but since Arthur is so young he has difficulty dealing with the pregnancy. When he does have the pups, Arthur doesn't act like a mature mother. Rather he's so young and clueless about raising pups. Leaving Eames to "put the children in their place" (aka discipline). Just want clueless young mother Arthur & experienced father Eames.

When Eames met Arthur, he was very young and Eames much older, but nonetheless, Eames was attracted to him and Arthur returned his affections.  
They were married pretty quickly and an instant later, Arthur was carrying Eames’ child.

But Arthur was young still and he was afraid. Eames worried for him and watched over him, seeing Arthur act distant and he would not touch his growing bump. He would lay in bed often and cry softly to himself and Eames would comfort him as best as he could.

It only got worse the further along Arthur got in his pregnancy and Eames began to feel guilty that they were having a family so young, when Arthur was clearly ill prepared. But by then, it was too late. 

Arthur carried the child to term and Eames dealt with taking care of and tending to the child the first few weeks. He was told his spouse suffered from postpartum depression and he would eventually get better but for the time being, Eames would take care of their child himself. 

Eventually, Arthur did get better, but he was still not a good parent. He didn’t know how to raise children, he didn’t know what to do or how to act, so he often left the bulk of the parenting to Eames, who was no more experienced that Arthur.

Arthur often let their son have whatever he wanted to eat. It was easier than arguing or trying to give him something he didn’t want. So their child often felt sick and had stomach aches, which Eames tended to, cleaning up after him. Arthur didn’t argue with him about what to wear either and in winter months, their son was ill prepared for the weather and would cry about being cold so Arthur would just leave him in the car while he ran errands. Eames yelled at him for that, saying it was dangerous and irresponsible. Arthur let their son do anything he wanted in the house so long as he was left alone and Eames grew exasperated when he found out. Arthur would shrug and tell him he was just playing - until their son fell down the stairs and broke his arm. Arthur had to take him to the hospital and call Eames to tell him what happened.

When their son misbehaved, it was up to Eames to discipline him and Arthur just followed because he had no idea what else to do. It was frustrating for Eames because he didn’t feel as if it should be all left to him but he was all but raising his husband and his son and he wasn’t sure what else he could do but try and talk to Arthur about his parenting.

“My love, you need to take better care of the sprog.”

Arthur looked at him and said,

“I don’t know how.”

“You let him do whatever he wants. He’s always sick or dirty…”

“I don’t want to fight with him. It’s easier to just let him do what he wants.”

“Arthur, you’re his father, you should be able to put your foot down. He’s four.”

Arthur sighed, laying down and turning away from Eames. Eames stood by the bed, looking at him.

“I don’t want to be a parent. I’m still in my twenties.”

Eames got on the bed behind him, spooning him as he wrapped his arms around him.

“I know darling. I’m sorry. I can help you…do whatever you need.”

Arthur sighed softly, looking over his shoulder to Eames.

“Really?”

“Yeah…anything you need. Do you think a nanny would help?”

“Probably.”

“All right, we’ll get a nanny. Then at nights or weekends when I’m home, we’ll both take care of him, until you get a handle on it.”

Arthur nodded, turning back and sighing again.


	1174. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Please write ForrEvelyn OkaNe Ga Nai prompt. F is in mafia and he is on sex slaves auction where the Main prize is E BC she's a Virgin. E is heavily drugged and naked in shackles on stage. F Saves her by buying her.

It wasn’t Forrest’s usual scene but it was a good place to make connections, to sell a little more liquor and to let his brothers mingle with the like minded business men.

Forrest was head of the Bondurant family - mainly because Howard was too wild, too reckless, too drunk and too busy chasing women to properly run a family. Jack himself was ambitious but he was a hot head and usually reacted before he thought. So Forrest took the reigns and brought them to glory.   
When they had been invited to an event where all other family heads would be there, Forrest went, though he was not too pleased. They mingled and talked and soon all the men were brought into a different room, chairs arranged around a stage like area. 

“Forrest, what’s going on?” Asked Jack.

Howard shushed him and Forrest was glad because he didn’t actually know what was happening. He lit a cigar while he waited, the hum of chatter getting quiet until Floyd Banner, the host of this little event stood in the middle of the stage like area.

“Gentlemen, welcome. Hope everyone brought their check books. The auction will begin shortly.”

Jack looked confused and Howard just continued sipping from his glass while Forrest smoked. It was as Forrest began to suspect when one at a time, girls and boys were brought out to the stage - all of them in varies stage of undress, some handcuffed as they were bought. Jack frowned as he looked at Forrest and whispered,

“We gotta get out of here.”

“Jack, be quiet.” Said Howard.

“I’m a business man, not a slave owner. I don’t want a part in this.”

Forrest looked at him and said,

“Just keep quiet until this is over.”

Jack sulked in his seat and the three of them waited for the auction to be over. Forrest looked around, seeing he and his brothers weren’t the only one who were uncomfortable with the situation at hand. 

When Banner announced that the last auction was a specialty,a virgin and not for all tastes, the room seem to hum and Jack only whispered that he was grateful it was almost over. Forrest had been watching with disgust at all those that placed bids, that bought these more than likely, unwilling boys and girls. The last auction was shoved onto the stage and she was clearly drugged or dazed, her steps shaky and she fell to her knees once she stopped. She wore a sheer little piece of fabric that she clutched to desperately. Her hair was long and damp, sticking to her face as she looked around, unaware of where she was.  

Forrest sat up, seeing her stand on unsure feet, her knees shaking as the bidding began. It was slow and steady and Forrest watched the girl, seeing her arms crossed in front of her, slightly hunched over, handcuffs on her wrists. When she looked up, Forrest thought they made eye contact. Howard noticed his brother’s sudden attention and he asked,

“Forrest?”

He said nothing but Forrest watched the girl stand anyway, looking around, fear in her eyes, tears streaming down her face as the price for her seem to climb. When the auction was nearly closed, Forrest threw in his own bid, stunning Jack and Howard as well as the rest of the room. Banner noticed him and smiled as he said,

“Sold.”

With the auction being over, Jack looked at his brother and said,

“What are you doing?”

“Saving her life.”

Jack stayed quiet and Forrest stood up, going over to Banner to pay. He took out his checkbook as he approached the man and Floyd Banner turned to him and smiled as he said,

“Hello Mr. Bondurant, you surprised me by placing a bid.”

“It was too good to pass up.”

He began writing the check and then he tore it off, giving it to Floyd.

“It was a pleasure seeing you.”

“Where can I collect my property?”

“In the back.”

Forrest nodded and left, going to collect the girl. Once he found her, he put his coat over her shoulders and walked her out until they got to the door and from there, Forrest carried her. Howard looked at Jack, then at Forrest.

“Your reputation just doubled.”

“Let ‘em think what they want. Those jackals would have destroyed this girl. Once she comes to, I’ll send her back home.”

Jack looked at Forrest as if he brought him down the moon - the admiration for him, the respect doubled because his brother just saved a girl, though to the rest of the room and all the other family heads, Forrest Bondurant made himself a devious, evil man by purchasing a girl when in reality, he was going to save her. 

When Forrest got home, he let the girl sleep, leaving his coat on her as he tucked her into bed. He slept in his office and woke up in the morning, early enough to send his assistant out to get some clothes for the girl and then had his cook start breakfast. He checked on her personally and saw her just waking up, grogginess still on her face as she tried to recall where she was. 

“Hello?”

The girl pulled the blankets towards her as Forrest stood by the door, still in his clothes, his shirt wrinkled from where he slept on the couch. 

“I’m not gonna harm you. I just wanted to see how you were.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m Forrest…you were at the auction.”

The girl looked terrified and Forrest calmed her down further.

“I bought you to get you out of there. Once you get some clothes and some food, I’ll be glad to get you a ticket home.”

She gradually began to relax her grip, seeing Forrest wasn’t approaching her and was offering her a way home. She looked down, her hair falling over her shoulders.

“Thank you….”

Forrest nodded.

“What’s your name?”

“Evelyn…”

Forrest nodded and said,

“You’re safe, I swear. You can eat and get dressed and you can get home. Do you want to call someone?”

She looked up at him again.

“No, no one…thank you.”

He nodded again and left the room, leaving the door ajar behind him.


	1175. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Both Eames and Arthur are professional ballet dancers, after getting the role of Prince Eric in the company's season production of the little mermaid, Eames asks Arthur to rehearse with him as Ariel and as they dance together they have major chemistry

Though they were in the same company, Eames and Arthur were not rivals. They were friends at most, they spoke now and then, had lunch together but often went out for different roles in different productions.

The production of The Little Mermaid was being put on this year and Eames went out for the role of Eric. Of course he got it - aside from Arthur, Eames was one of the best dancers in the company. After it was announced that he got the part, Eames practiced and rehearsed every day and any chance he got. Now and then Arthur would see him in one of the practice rooms and he’d watch just out of curiosity and also respect. 

One evening as Arthur headed home, he passed the usual practice room that Eames used. He was stretching, not yet starting so Arthur stepped in and said,

“Hey. Practicing?”

“About to start. You heading home?”

Arthur nodded then said,

“Unless you need a hand.”

Eames grinned a bit, standing up from stretching for his turn out as he said,

“Sure. I’d like a partner for some of these scenes. I will have to eventually dance with Ariel.”

“I don’t know her parts.”

“Just follow my lead.”

Arthur nodded again, setting his bag down as he did a quick warm up and then began to dance with Eames.

It was easy to follow Eames’ lead, turning when he felt him take his hand and lifting it overhead, feeling his grip on his waist and he knew he was going to be lifted and when he was, it was simple and smooth. When Eames set him down on his feet again, Arthur had his arm around his neck, working leg bent while he was being dipped back and held close. 

Arthur never had any trouble dancing with a partner before, but dancing with Eames felt different some how. He looked up at him as Eames held him, still holding him close. 

“Maybe you should be my Ariel.”

“If only they would accept a male Ariel.”

Eames laughed and still didn’t lift Arthur to his feet so Arthur relaxed his position and then smiled a little.

“Could you prop me upright?”

“Oh…right.”

Eames laughed a little, standing up, bringing Arthur with him as they both stood properly now. The music was stopped and they both sat down, wiping off their faces and changing out of their pointe shoes. 

“Do you have to be somewhere?”

Arthur looked up from his shoes and smiled a little.

“No, why?”

“Do you…want to grab a bite?”

Arthur nodded, wrapping his shoes and then putting them in his bag, getting his street shoes out while Eames did the same. Once they were ready, Eames picked up his ipod and walked out with Arthur, glad he had stopped by to help him practice, glad he had asked him out to dinner, glad he had accepted. Arthur looked over his shoulder as they left the room, Eames shutting off the lights and then slung his bag over his head, letting the strap rest against his chest. 

“Where we going to eat?” Asked Arthur.

“I know a pizza place not too far from here.”

Arthur smiled and his fingers fidgeted for a moment. Eames himself wasn’t sure what was happening, but something was different between them now - not just friends, something exciting and more. Eames set his hand on Arthur’s back and they began to leave.


	1176. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Adam researches and finds a College where Tommy can do his BA in athletic therapy and helps him brush up his resume. Later that night, after Tommy's left, he looks up the SPARTA fight and finds it and all the other info on Tommy. The next day, when Tommy comes over again for help with his college application, Adam is still upset for Tommy that he lost, and everything else surrounding it.

When Adam was dropped off, instead of driving off, Tommy helped him out of the car, giving him his crutches and then walked with him to his door. Adam opened the door and stepped in, turning and welcoming Tommy inside as well.   
Tommy entered, closing the door behind him as he heard the click-clack of claws on the hardwood floor and saw a skinny greyhound approaching them. Adam reached down, petting the dog.

“This is Skeletor. Skeletor, this is Tommy.”

Tommy smiled at the dog and let him sniff his hand before he pet him. Adam then lead the way to his living room where he sat down at the couch and pulled over his laptop and opened it.

“Have a seat. Do you want a drink or something?”

“I’m fine right now, thanks though.”

Tommy sat down, unzipping his hoodie and watching as Skeletor jumped on on Adam’s other side and then rested his head on his lap. They talked a bit about Tommy’s goals, what he wanted to do, what he was use to, what he had done, but he wasn’t sure if any of it was relevant. As Adam typed, he said,

“I know how to word things correctly.”

Tommy smiled and watched Adam type stuff quickly, writing his resume from scratch, everything sounding so professional and proper. Tommy was impressed. After finding a few places that Tommy could advance in his knowledge about training which could lead into athletic therapy, he printed them out and gave them to Tommy to look over, a few applications already in there. Adam took a moment to highlight a mailing address,

“In case you’re feeling ambitious.”

Tommy laughed and took the paper as he thanked him. Adam walked him to the door and there, Tommy kissed his cheek before he left. Once he was gone, Adam took a moment to look up Tommy and SPARTA and even watched a few interviews with Tommy’s brother, who mentioned his ill daughter and financial woes - although briefly. Tommy never interviewed, his father took the reigns when it came to the press though the media did its own digging on Tommy.

It was in SPARTA that it was discovered Tommy had gone AWOL and the military police were waiting for him after the fight. The military chanted his name furiously when Tommy walked to the ring and after taking off his hoodie, he saluted them which drove the crowd wild. Adam watched every fight, watched the savage nature in which Tommy fought, most of his matches lasting no more than a few seconds. When he fought his brother however, his brother wanted it more and snapped Tommy’s shoulder out of place. The rest of the fight was a struggle and Tommy tapped out.

Adam felt heartbreak seeing Tommy lose. Throughout the frenzy of the press and the hundreds upon hundreds of articles that were written on the fight, on Tommy and Brendan, the aftermath of SPARTA, the subject of the reason why Tommy wanted the purse came up. He was trying to win it for a widow and not just any widow, Tommy’s best friend who had died in the service. There had been a collection for the widow and her children and Tommy did his time before doing his service…and now he met Adam. 

When Tommy came over the next day, he had his applications in hand again.

“I wasn’t sure what to write in some of the stuff…I left it blank.”

“I’ll help you fill it in.”

They sat down again and Tommy showed Adam what he had done so far. While Adam looked over it, he looked up at Tommy briefly then said,

“I watched your fight…the SPARTA one…”

“You did?”

Adam nodded.

“I watched it online.”

“Geez…”

“I was curious. You don’t seem like that guy anymore.”

“I’m not. I was carrying the world on my shoulders then. Everything with my pop and my brother and goin AWOL…it was a lot.”

“What happened? After you lost I mean…”

“My brother won the purse. I tapped out. I went to the hospital and I was arrested on the spot. I did a few months then I was able to serve the rest of my time helping you.”

“What about the widow and your dad?”

“Pilar is fine. She got help from everyone who heard the story. My dad is…in Pittsburgh. That’s it.”

“I just feel like you were cheated. I mean, I understand that your brother needed the help but if he just said he needed the help I’m sure a huge charity drive would have been taken up.”

“The same thing happened in my case. It’s no big deal.”

Adam frowned a little and Tommy looked at him.

“I felt that way too…but it’s over now. I’ve moved on, you should too.”

Adam still couldn’t help but Tommy was cheated and he pouted a bit. Tommy smiled, reaching over and touching Adam’s face. 

“Hey…it’s okay. I’m over it. I have better things to look forward to now.”

Adam felt his face get a little warm and he looked away for a moment as he smiled.


	1177. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by morethancupcake: Is it okay to ask for more of the pinup!verse ? Maybe with a tiny baby ? I ca picture Arthur taking time to visit houses for children and to help with charity sales and such, and somehow falling in love with this tiny thing waiting for a family ? (boy or girl, totally up to you). And then Eames seeing how devastated Arthur is everytime he has to say goodbye (and knowing very well babies don't stay too long without a family) talking about them adopting ? And then fluff fluff fluff with the baby ?

After Arthur retired, he was domestic and then bored a bit. When he had the chance to do something with his time through Eames’ company, he jumped at it.

There were charity events now and then, most of them having lots of well off people visiting orphanages or as PR called them, “homes for children” to deliver toys, scholarship checks, gifts of all kinds. Arthur would go with a group of people and deliver these things, taking time to sit with the kids and see their delighted faces.

They were busiest around the holidays but Eames’ company was generous and often had something going on, if not directly with the orphanage, then with its directors at balls, parties, races, luncheons and meetings. Once Arthur got involved, it kept him pretty busy. 

One of the homes he frequented was home to a young boy, roughly about one year old. He lost both parents in an accident and was in the home with no family to take him in. Arthur visited with him now and then, bringing him clothes and loving how excited the little boy seemed to see him.

Arthur mentioned him to Eames often, saying how adorable he was, how cute he was when he did this or that and then the smile would fade when Arthur said he had to leave and see the little boy’s disappointed and crushed face.   
When Arthur came home one day after leaving the home, he told Eames of his day and how he saw the little boy again.

“He looked devastated I left him again. He probably thinks I’m there to adopt him and he keeps wondering why I won’t take him home.”

Eames pat his hand once he sat down beside him. Arthur went on, trying to change the subject but he couldn’t help but go back to the little boy.

“Arthur, darling…”

He interrupted Arthur and Arthur looked at him, concerned.

“Why don’t we adopt him?”

“What? No, Eames we couldn’t…we…it wouldn’t…”

“You clearly adore him. He needs a home. We have the room. You can can take of him and it’ll give you something to do with your time again.”

“Eames….really?”

Eames nodded and Arthur threw his arms around him, excited about the adoption.

It took some time, the paperwork, the proper channels and such, but eventually, they took their son home. Arthur was already in love with him and it wasn’t long before Eames too felt that adoration for him. They named him Jacob and it wasn’t long that their home felt incomplete without him there. 

Arthur took to being a parent the way he did being a spouse, being domestic. He loved it, he took every chance he could to carry him, to spoil him, to show him he was loved and cared for. Eames did the same. He would take care of Jacob when Arthur ran errands, did the laundry or was cooking. Once, he came home from the market and saw Eames taking a nap on their bed, Jacob fast asleep on his chest. He peeked in with intentions to just check on them, but when he saw them, he took off his shoes and coat and laid beside him, putting his hand on Jacob’s back, seeing how peaceful and calmed he looked. Eames in a similar fashion. 

He adored his little family. He felt grateful and he thought of how they met often. Arthur’s life could have gone in a completely different direction, he could have been alone and miserable, desperate to hang onto youth to continue making his fortune. But he happily gave it up, married and now with a little boy who he adored.

“Thank you…” He whispered softly, leaning his head on Eames’ shoulder, kissing him through his shirt.

Eames only turned his head, still asleep, a small smile on his face.


	1178. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: I just saw a photo of lady moonshine makers from the 1920s and a prompt came to mind. The best moonshine makers in Franklin County is a lady named Evelyn. Folks in town respect her 'cos she's fierce and makes the best shine around - even if she wanders into town in her dirty dungarees and bright red lipstick (a gal's got standards). The Bondurant boys want to deal with her, sell her shine in the restaurant. It's up to Forrest to make the deal.

One of the best moonshine makers in Franklin County was not the Bondurants but a lovely little lady named Evelyn.

She was strong and not afraid of anyone and most of the town had either come to respect her or stay away from her since they frowned upon the alcohol making. She didn’t mind those that stayed away from her, she understood and she was just fine with those that respected her.

She kept a bar fully stocked, one of the busiest in the town where most of those that partook of the shine went to drink and have fun. They’d see her now and then, wearing her filthy dungarees, her chestnut colored hair pulled up and stacked on the back of her head and out of her face with a bandanna, covered in soot and filth from her mills and yet still, on her lips was bright red lipstick, never smudged or smeared. 

The Bondurants did well enough on their own but the only way they were going to expand, grow, flourish, was to make a deal with Evelyn. 

Forrest was the only one with a level head - Howard was too drunk, Jack too hot heated so it was up to Forrest. 

He met with Evelyn at the bar, wandering in, feeling out of place with his cardigan on, but he slipped his hands into the pockets where he found his knuckle dusters and held onto it. He made his way through the place and near the back in the stocking room where he saw Evelyn settling down a crate. She looked up and she wiped away a lock of hair and smiled when she saw Forrest.

“Hi there.”

Forrest reached up with his free hand and removed his hat as he said,

“Evenin’ Miss Evelyn. I’m Forrest Bondurant. Can I have a moment of your time?”

She nodded, walking out from the stock room and wiping off her hands on her pant legs.

“So proper. You can call me Evelyn.”

“Evelyn…”

He tested out how her name sounded in his mouth and she smiled as she grabbed a towel from the bar and continued to cleaned her hands off.

“What can I do for you…can I call you Forrest?”

He nodded, still holding onto his hat.

“I wanted to talk to you about making a deal with us.”

“Mmm…with you Bondurant boys. You make do without my dealings.”

“Well that’s the thing. You can’t grow without expanding and we don’t wanna cause any trouble with you.”

“How thoughtful.”

She sat down on one of the stools on the end of the bar and looked at Forrest.

“What did you have in mind?”

Forrest cleared his throat and he wanted to talk but it was loud and crowded and eventually, Evelyn lead him outside. There he was able to have a cigar and he continued talking to Evelyn. He explained how he and his brothers would very much like to have Evelyn’s moonshine sold out of their restaurant and they would split the profits fifty-fifty. 

“You’d get even more of a cut here in Franklin County and we would get more business at our place. What do you think?”

She thought for a moment, her hands tucked into her overalls pockets and said,

“It sounds like a good deal. Can I think on it some more?”

Forrest nodded, his hat back on his head and he exhaled before he spoke.

“I wasn’t expecting you to answer right away.”

“I’ll get back to you in a few days.”

She stuck her hand out and Forrest took it as they shook on it.

It was a few days later as Jack and Cricket were stocking the back of the place while he wiped down the counter when he heard someone coming in. It was still early and he wasn’t expecting customers so soon. 

But it wasn’t a customer - it was Evelyn.

“Miss Evelyn…”

She was in different overalls, a flannel shirt underneath rolled up to her elbows, her hair tied up and her make up impeccable as always. She smiled and said,

“Just Evelyn.”

He nodded.

“Evelyn.”

“I thought of your deal a lot…and well…”

Forrest had prepared himself for the possibility of Evelyn turning the deal down so he nodded and waited for her to continue.

“I wanted to see the place where my shine is gonna be sold out of.”

Forrest felt a sigh of a relief, the corner of his mouth quirking up as Evelyn approached the counter and sat down.

“So…what’s a girl gotta do to get some service around here?”

Forrest nodded and began to wait on her.


	1179. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt anonymous: Tommy/mpreg!Adam. Tommy and Adam telling Adam´s parents he´s pregnant :) I´d love to read what his mom´s reaction would be!

When Adam found out he was pregnant, after telling Tommy and of course Kyle, he didn’t want to tell anyone else. 

Tommy left well enough for a while, but once Adam started showing, he asked if he was going to tell his mother. 

Adam had a strained relationship - although better in the past few years, with his mother. She was very overbearing and controlling and she meddled a lot. It took Adam forever to tell her about Tommy and then even longer for them to actually meet. Tommy understood why she was so protective, her husband was ill, her son nearly died, she just wanted to protect him from everything. Adam didn’t like being coddled by his mother and he knew telling her of this pregnancy will only bring out the overbearing nature in her even more.

“You should tell her. You’re bound to see her sooner or later and what are you going to tell her? The kid is…who? Not yours?”

Adam grumbled, not wanting to tell her but he knew Tommy was right. 

He arranged a dinner with his mom and Tommy and he wore one of Tommy’s hoodies to hide his growing bump. They met up at the small little restaurant, a local place that was Adam and Tommy’s favorite. His mother got there earlier than them and she smiled when she saw them.

“Tommy, Adam how good to see you.”

She hugged Adam and then looked at him, seeing his hoodie.

“Adam…take off the hoodie.”

He sat down and unzipped it, taking it off as he sighed and picked up his menu. They made chit chat at first, just randomly talking about their days, what they saw on the news, Adam’s mother catching Adam up on his father’s health and the rest of the family. 

After they ordered their dinner and the silence hung in the air, Adam’s mother asked,

“So, what did you want to tell me?”

“What makes you think I want to tell you anything? Why can’t we just have a nice dinner?”

She gave him a look and Adam sighed, looking at his lap. Before he got a chance to say anything, the waiter came back with their food. They started to eat, Adam stalling and Tommy put his hand on his knee, encouraging him to tell his mother. He finally stopped, setting his fork down on the plate as he took a deep breath and said,

“I’m pregnant.”

“What?”

“I’m pregnant. It’s Tommy’s, we’re going to have it and…I’m pregnant.”

For a moment, everything was white noise to Adam, just waiting for his mother’s reaction, unable to meet her eyes as he looked down at his food. Suddenly, he heard a little sniffle and he looked up to see his mother wiping at her eyes with the napkin as she said,

“I’m so happy! I’m going to be a grandmother!”

Adam looked at Tommy, unsure of the reaction. She reached over to his hands and held them, saying how happy she was again, saying she’ll help anyway she could and then shot off a hundred questions, asking about doctor appointments and the gender of the child and how far along he was. Adam stopped her and asked,

“You’re not upset?”

“No, why would I be! Tommy is a good man, you’re better now…I’m going to be a grandmother!”

She dabbed her eyes again and Adam looked at Tommy again, seeing him smiling back at him.

After dinner, Adam’s mother was fussing with him, touching his stomach, making him zip up the hoodie, adjusting his shirt and Adam moved her hands away.

“Mom, stop.”

“I’m just so happy.”

“Well…i’m happy that you’re happy. I’ll keep you posted on all the details.”

She looked at him as her eyes watered and she cupped his face, planting a kiss on his cheek as he sighed.

“Mom…”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. Tommy, you take good care of him and my grand baby. You call me, day or night if you need anything.”

Tommy nodded, promising he would and after another good bye, they went on their way. Adam sighed in the car as he said,

“And to think, I still have months of that.”

“At least she took it well.”

“I almost wish she hadn’t.”

Tommy laughed.


	1180. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ducttapeisalwaystheanswer: Hello again. I just read your Tommy/Adam omegaverse prompt and was wondering if you could write a knotting fic between Bane and John Blake? (And yes, I do mean basic porn) Thanks!

John had always been for Bane - he knew that the first time they mated and every time after that. 

When they started one random day, Bane was already deep inside him, rolling his hips, kissing him frantically. His hips kept thumping against the bed when Bane moved against John and John clung to Bane as best he could, considering how broad and the expanse of his back was so much more than John could wrap his arms around - but damned if he didn’t try. 

When Bane gave him a sudden and energetic thrust, the feeling so sudden and so intense that John let out a shaky little moan. He called it a moan and he tried to stifle it as best he could but Bane heard him. He leaned closer to his ear, nipping at it as he said,

“You whimpered.”

“I did not…”

He lifted his hips, trying to distract him, to make him continue but Bane licked at his mouth and said,

“Do it again.”

John felt the heat between them rising up to his face and he closed his eyes.

“No…I didn’t whimper.”

“Do it again…please do it again. I want to hear you. I want to hear you whimper for me.”

John tried to make it stop as Bane pressed inside him even further but he couldn’t and Bane’s hand cupped his face, forcing him to turn back as he kissed him again, a smirk playing on his full lips.

Bane was never rough though never treated John as if he was made of glass either. He fucked him with want and passion and an intensity that John swore scored him from the inside out. Bane’s weight on his body made John feel as if Bane was trying to cover him from the world, trying to protect him from the cold. Even as they sweat together and it mingled down John’s thighs where his hole was already soaked and quivering around Bane’s cock, John wanted to keep him as close as possible. 

John whined, feeling close, already having come embarrassingly fast earlier and now he was on the verge of another orgasm. Bane moved faster, watching him, his heavy hand gripping one of John’s hands, the other between them as he leaned down, stroking his cock, listening to John moan. He bit at his throat, sucking a mark there, mainly for John because he knew how much he loved the feeling of being claimed, but to ward off others, to let everyone know, John was his. 

He felt his cock twitch in his hand and the initial spurt of come shot out and John sobbed, his back arching up, his thighs shaking as he came again.   
But Bane wasn’t done. He kept going, deeper, harder strokes, watching John slowly come back to his senses as he heard Bane grunt and then stop as he stayed still and John felt it. The knot was starting filling him out, stretching him open further and John gasped at first, then pushed down as if to stop it though he knew it was pointless to do so. He whined as Bane panted roughly, sweat dripping from his brow as he waited. 

When he finished, then and only then did he come and John could feel it, that feeling of being scorched, Bane’s come hot and feeling as if was spreading throughout him. John moaned, licking his lips as he felt Bane settle on him, kissing his damp skin as he moaned his mate’s name softly. 

“John…”

John did his best to hold onto him, his hand settling on the back of Bane’s head, his fingers stroking over his hairless head, stopping right at the base of his neck were his scar began. He sighed deeply, bringing his leg up, hooking it over Bane’s waist as he said,

“Love you…”

“I love you too.”

John clung to him, knowing Bane wasn’t going anywhere, at least not for a few minutes but he still held on, as if he could leave. He knew that sooner or later, he would carry Bane’s child and he found himself looking forward to it, smiling to himself as he turned towards Bane, kissing his face until his mouth found the scar starting near his mouth. He followed it until he found his lips and he kissed him again and again.


	1181. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy/Adam. Their first time having sex together? I would love to read a little something where they´re both a little bit awkward at first (since it´s been a while any of them had sex with another guy), but then they get so turned on with each other that the rest just sorts itself out and they end up having REALLY great sex xD

The first time that Tommy and Adam decided to spend the night, it had been months of dating. 

Months.

Both decided to take it slow. It was Adam’s first venture into dating, not only after his cancer scare, but dating another guy and Tommy hadn’t seen anyone socially in years…probably since he was a teenager. 

So they dated, getting to know each other, taking their time, venturing slowly into the physical touch. First a brush of the hand, then a kiss, then lingering holds as everything began to progress. It built up to want and longing and they talked about it so they knew what to expect from each other and even when they decided to spend the night together, the nerves were still present. 

It was awkward and strange at first. Though Adam had touched Tommy over his clothes and he had seen him shirtless before, becoming intimate with him, touching bare skin to bare skin was a little overwhelming. They settled in Adam’s bed, just kissing as if to procrastinate the actual act and once they got comfortable enough, they began to undress. Adam felt shy and worried, concerned and self conscious of his body in ways he never thought of before.  
Tommy was so much broader, muscular, firm and covered in tattoos. He had chest hair that trickled down his abs to his navel. His traps were huge, his shoulders round, his arms defined and tight with every movement he made. It made Adam feel scrawny and thin and as if he never hit puberty but Tommy felt so good when he rested against him. When Adam wrapped his arms around him, he found he could hardly hold him, but the planes of his back felt amazing under his fingertips, his weight pressing down on him felt comforting. They remained shirtless and touching like that for a while, until Tommy’s hand trailed down to Adam’s jeans, his fingers gripping and undoing the button and Adam swallowed hard, feeling how they were escalating.

They stopped to take off their jeans and it wasn’t at all sexy or fast and Adam thought of leaving his socks on but then he felt ridiculous and took them off. When they resumed their position, Adam found he could feel a lot more of Tommy now without the jeans in the way and he found himself feeling as if he was coming up short. It was things he never thought of before…never thought he would think about in sexual situations. When Tommy touched him over his boxers, Adam let out a little shaky breath, shocked at how different it felt having someone else touch him like that…that another guy did but at the same time, he was hard and that shocked him too. He returned the favor, Tommy letting out a little groan.

That continued for a little while, getting use to it before Tommy asked if he was ready to go further. Adam nodded, his throat feeling dry but he was nervous as he was excited. When Tommy got up to get the lube, Adam got his boxers off and threw them aside and he got under the covers, pulling them up, feeling a little shy and self conscious. When Tommy found his hoodie and got the lube and the condom, he looked at Adam and smiled a bit. He joined him back in bed, shedding his boxer briefs before getting in and Adam didn’t look, feeling self conscious enough.

It was weird and didn’t feel too good when Tommy began to prepare him, his fingers feeling foreign and uncomfortable as Adam frowned, his eyes closing while Tommy kissed him and he moved back a bit.

“It’s weird…”

“I know…but it’ll feel good soon.”

Adam nodded and trusted him so when it did start to feel good, he was relieved. He moaned, feeling Tommy touching him, kissing a trail down his throat, over his chest and with time, he felt more relaxed, gradually opening up. When Tommy’s hand withdrew, he asked,

“Are you ready?”

Adam nodded, his face flushed, his eye still closed while he licked his lips and said,

“Yeah…”

He didn’t see when Tommy put the condom on, but he felt him lay over him and felt the blunted head of his cock right at his hole. Adam tensed up again, feeling nervous and he took a few deep breathes and when Tommy began to push inside him, Adam cried out.

“Oh…ow…no, no!”

Tommy immediately pulled back and Adam, brought his hands to his face, feeling stupid and embarrassed.

“It’s okay…we can stop.”

“No, I just need a minute…”

Tommy nodded, moving Adam’s hands back, kissing him again. 

It was like starting over again, making Adam relax before they tried again.  
This time, Tommy didn’t have to pull out - he moved slowly, sinking into him a bit at a time until he was completely inside him. Adam groaned, feeling split open and full but it was so good. He felt as if he had to catch his breath, his chest heaving, his thighs shaking and he clung to Tommy’s shoulders, his eyes still closed as he felt Tommy at his ear. He nipped at his lobe and said,

“Adam…”

Tommy groaned his name softly and it sent shivers down Adam’s spine.   
All the awkwardness and worries from earlier were suddenly gone, everything feeling so intense and hot and Adam couldn’t wait for him to move. 

As Tommy started to move, Adam panted, wanting to see now, looking between them when Tommy pushed himself up so he could move his hips and Adam blushed, seeing how hard he was, his erection resting against his stomach, the tip soaked and leaving smears of precum all over his belly. But he could see Tommy inside him, his cock looking thick at the base, pumping inside him slowly but deeply.

“Oh fuck…”

He threw his head back and moaned loudly. He felt Tommy at his throat, sucking a mark on his skin, his hips still steadily moving and Adam couldn’t stop moaning, his entire body shaking, his legs holding onto Tommy’s waist as he whined when Tommy pulled himself back, sitting up on his knees a bit. One stroke brushed against Adam’s prostate and Adam nearly screamed as his cock spurt and he thought he came. He felt his fingernails biting into Tommy’s forearms from it, his thighs quaking at Tommy’s sides while every nerve inside him seem to be hyper aware of everything that was happening. When Tommy did it again, Adam couldn’t hold back that and he came all over himself - suddenly and fast.

He panted for air, his entire body still shaking as Tommy kept going, giving him a few more thrusts, laying over Adam as he kissed and licked at his open mouth before he came too. Adam missed it, still struggling to breathe as he heard Tommy groan and then stay still before he started to breath heavily too.   
Adam nodded off a little while Tommy pulled out, then threw away the condom before coming back to clean them off and then got back in bed. Adam felt himself turn towards him, throwing his arm over Tommy as he rested his cheek against his chest.

“That was awesome…”

He heard Tommy laugh, the vibration of it going through his chest.

“It was.”

Adam smiled.

“I’m sorry I came so soon…but…you did something…”

“You coming was the whole idea wasn’t it?”

Now Adam laughed.

“Yeah…you’re right. Next time, I’ll try to hang in there longer.”

“I look forward to it.”


	1182. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Sequel to Arthur and Eames parent au: After getting a nanny, Arthur feels better but as a result their son becomes far more attached to the nanny than he does to Arthur, which makes Arthur realize how much he loves his son and finally starts trying to bond with him

Eames did as promised and hired a nanny. 

For a moment, Arthur thought he would hire a heavy set older English woman but instead, he hired a sweet young girl named Ariadne. 

Ariadne was very good with Alfred or Alfie as she started calling him. She felt Alfred was too mature a name for a little boy and Alfie responded to it with great joy because Eames called him that as well. Ariadne loved taking care of Alfie and at first, Arthur loved it.

He got to sleep in and run his errands uninterrupted. He got to relax and watch TV without being bothered and it was wonderful. It was almost as if he didn’t have a child anymore. Ariadne took him out to the park, took him for long walks, made him snacks and when he started preschool, she walked him to school and picked him up, she went over all his projects with him and ooo-ed and gasped in mock surprise when Alfie showed her pictures he drew or painted. 

Arthur loved it at first and he certainly didn’t mind and he even started feeling better, slowly, gradually. He showed affection and attention to his husband again, feeling as he did when they first married. It was wonderful. Eames brought it to his attention one night, long after Alfie had gone to bed and Ariadne had gone home. 

“You seem better these days.”

“I feel better.”

“Ariadne is doing a good job with Alfie.”

“Mmm. She’s taking him off my hands.”

“I’m just glad you’re feeling better.”

Arthur nodded and he continued to cuddle with his husband, smiling, feeling great until they heard Alfie from his room. He cried out for his father and Arthur sighed, getting up. He went to Alfie’s room as he turned on his light and sat beside him.

“What’s wrong?”

He stroked his hair back and Alfie looked at him and rubbed his eye before he asked,

“Where’s Ari?”

“She went home, buddy. You know she’s your nanny. She doesn’t live here.”

“I want Ari.”

Arthur frowned a bit and moved his hand back.

“What can I do?”

“I want daddy.”

Arthur didn’t think that would sting as much as it did. He stood up and went back to his room and looked at Eames.

“He wants you.”

Eames nodded and got up, going to take care of their son as he told Arthur to go to bed. 

Arthur began to notice how when he was appreciating his time, his son was bonding with someone else. When Ariadne came over in the morning, he ran to her the same way he ran to Eames, but never to him. In fact, Arthur didn’t even seem to exist to Alfie when Ariadne was there. He showed her everything, talked to her about his day and the real blow came when Alfie took out the notice that was sent home from school and showed Ariadne.

“What’s this sunshine?”

“Back to school night! You and my daddy can come!”

Arthur heard him from the living room and he looked up just as Ariadne looked over at him, a concerned look on her face. She knelt down to Alfie’s level as she laughed and said,

“Silly pie, I can’t go. This is for your daddies, not me. I’m your nanny.”

Alfie looked down, disappointed and mumbled something that Ariadne pet his head and bit her lip in worry. Arthur was just upset. There was a talk that happened when Eames came home from work, right after Alfie was put to bed. When she left, Eames came upstairs and saw Arthur sitting on their bed.

“Alfie hates me.”

Eames sighed a little.

“He doesn’t hate you. He’s just attached to Ariadne because she spends all her time with him.”

“Because I didn’t want to be his parent. It’s like he replaced me.”

“He’s still little. He doesn’t know any better.”

“Do you think…that if I tried…he would like me?”

“You’re his father, he loves you.”

Arthur didn’t look so convinced and Eames sat beside him, putting his arm around him.

“You can bond with him too. Just do little things. You can take him to preschool and pick him up then let Ariadne take care of him after school…little by little until you bond.”

Arthur nodded, deciding that would be best. 

The following morning, after talking with Ariadne about the change in schedule, she agreed to it, understanding why Arthur was trying a little more now. After she dressed Alfie for school, she held his hand and walked him to the living room and then knelt down to his level.

“Okay sunshine, today things are gonna be a little different. Your daddy is going to take you to school and pick you up, then we’ll have our hang time, okay?”

Alfie looked nervously at Arthur and then back at Ariadne as he looked down. Ariadne made him look back up as she said,

“Aw, come on. No sad face. It’s special! Your daddy is taking you to school!”

“Daddy doesn’t like me…” He whispered softly.

Arthur felt absolutely heart broken. He thought about giving up then and there but he couldn’t, he wouldn’t allow himself. He had already ruined so many years between him and his son because he was so selfish, he wouldn’t ruin this. He went over to them as Ariadne stepped out of the way and let Arthur take her place.

“I love you, Alfie. Daddy is just…a big dummy. I’m sorry that I made you feel like I didn’t love you, even for an instant. I want things to change between us. I know it won’t happen right away, but I wanna try, if you’ll let me.”

Alfie nodded and Arthur stood up, extending his hand to his son, hoping he’d take it.

“Let’s go to school okay?”

Very slowly, Alfie took his hand and they both began to walk towards the door.


	1183. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Tommy gets into an program for athletic training. He likes to study at Adam's because Adam is more than happy to proof read and help him with the technical side of writing papers. Adam is also a great dummy to practice wrapping and taping on.

With a little (a lot) of help from Adam, Tommy made it into the program.

He now had a world of work to do with assignments and studying and trying to find a job at the same time. He had a little money from the military and they gave him more when he enrolled in school, but he rather have a job then have the government support him. In the meantime he was just grateful all this was possible for him.

Adam helped him a lot, he offered to let him study at his place and when Tommy still took him to therapy, he studied in the waiting room. When Tommy had to write papers for class, he found he understood the material, but had a hard time forming it into words. He would write down his thoughts and Adam read them over, organizing them for him and showing him how to write it all down so Tommy wasn’t always so dependent on him. 

The first time Tommy wrote a paper on his own, he showed Adam to help him correct it. While Tommy sat beside him, studying his latest chapter, Adam went over his paper while Skeletor sat on his side, his head on his lap. 

“You know, you did a really good job. I hardly have to correct anything.”

“Thanks.”

Adam smiled and flipped the page to read the next part while Tommy said,

“I need to practice wrapping and taping. I only really know to do the boxing side of it.”

Adam laughed, still reading the paper, his pen running right over it in case he caught any errors and said,

“Once I’m done, you can practice on me.”

“Thanks.”

When Adam finished, he kept his word and he let Tommy wrap his elbow, then his wrist, then his shoulder, which was a little trickier since Adam was too shy to take off his shirt. Since he had sweats on, he didn’t have any trouble pulling them up and over his knee, letting Tommy wrap his knee, then his ankle and his foot. While Tommy practiced the correct technique on Adam’s ankle, he read his manual, following the illustration.

“This is good. Not too tight, not loose but it’s still form fitting.”

Tommy nodded, looking up from his ankle.

“I want it to be fitted but not binding.”

Adam laughed a bit as he held up his arm and his hand as he said,

“I look like I’ve been in a bad accident.”

Tommy laughed and looked at him again, finishing up and then cradling his foot, his hand at his heel. 

“How’s that?”

“Good. I can’t move my ankle but I think that’s the idea right?”

Tommy nodded. 

They talked a little, Adam still in the tape while Skeletor hung out with them. 

“Thanks for letting me practice on you.”

“You’re welcome. It’s the least I can do with you driving me to and from therapy.”

“I owe you more…you helped me get into school…you help me with my work. You’re great.”

Adam smiled and then sat up, moving his foot off Tommy’s lap as Skeletor perked up. 

“I should get this stuff off.”

Tommy nodded and began to gently cut the tape off, keeping fair enough space between Adam’s skin and the scissors. When he finished cutting his wrist out, Adam stopped him and leaned forward to kiss him softly. It was shy and a little chaste but Tommy still smiled when Adam pulled back. There was pink in his face and he had a shy little smile on his face. Tommy set the scissors aside and leaned closer to him, kissing him again.

It took a little longer than anticipated to get the tape off Adam.


	1184. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Ooooh how about this one? Tommy/Adam: slow, sweet, a little sexy make-out in bed on a lazy Sunday morning? ;)

Adam yawned and turned as he felt the sun streaming over him. He opened his eyes and saw the perfect day outside, then looked at the nightstand and picked up his cell phone to check the time. It was ten in the morning and he thought Tommy would have already gotten up and gone to the gym, but he felt him shift suddenly and Adam set his phone down.

There were rare mornings that Tommy stayed in to sleep. Rare. For as long as they had been living together, Adam counted five, not counting today. He turned and looked at Tommy’s massive, well defined back, his tattoos shifting when he moved and Adam cuddled up behind him, throwing his arm over his waist and starting to leave little kisses at the base of Tommy’s neck.

Tommy wore shorts, sometimes sweats to bed, now and then, nothing. Adam usually had pajamas pants and a shirt and he loved that his boyfriend didn’t wear a shirt to bed. He slid his hand over Tommy’s stomach, feeling him breathing softly and he smiled. He enjoyed the cuddle and he heard Tommy moan softly. 

“Hey…morning…”

“Hi. I’m so happy you slept in.”

Tommy was usually up at six, heading for a run, then some gym time, then he’d come home around ten for a heavy breakfast just as Adam was waking up. 

“I just didn’t want to get up. I saw you fast asleep and I thought, forget it, I can skip a day and I spooned you, until you turned over.”

Adam smiled and let Tommy turn over, putting his arm over him. 

“Well, I’m awake now.”

Tommy grinned and leaned closer to him, kissing him softly, letting his lips brush over Adam’s as he smiled. Neither one of them minded the morning breath. There was something about the way Tommy smelled that was intoxicating to Adam and for Tommy, the way Adam’s hair was matted and faded grey college t-shirt that made him look precious and adorable. 

Tommy pulled him closer, easing his hand over Adam’s side, his fingers grasping his shirt and kissing him more. Adam smiled, kissing him back sighing softly. These moments happened a lot but there was something different about them in the mornings, when the day didn’t really start yet, when the sun was high and there were birds chirping right outside the window and the low hum of the air conditioning floated through the house. In the rare mornings, Adam felt as if he was falling in love all over again, just kissing Tommy with the idea that something that may or may not lead to sex. 

For now, it was slow, light kisses, sometimes they lingered, Tommy nipping at Adam’s bottom lip when he pulled away. They laughed softly when they looked at each other, exchanging smiles and then resuming their kisses. 

When Tommy sat up a bit, resting on his elbows, Adam underneath him, they looked at each other and Adam reached up, sweeping Tommy’s bed head.

“What should we have breakfast?”

“Anything is fine…pancakes, bacon…”

“Oh, that sounds good. Let’s go out for breakfast.”

Tommy laughed and nodded, leaning down to kiss Adam more, this time, he didn’t pull back so Adam put his arms around him, holding onto him. 

“Later though…” Whispered Tommy.

Adam nodded, leaning up to kiss him more.

“Later.”


	1185. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ducttapeisalwaystheanswer: Do you think it could be possible to write a Bane/Blake fic where Bane is a demon and Blake is the angel sent to kill him but Blake can't because he knows what it feels like to be different and ends up falling in love and having sexy times with Bane?

In the fall of the rebel angels from heaven, angels and demons were not allowed to go onto the mortal plane. 

Yet, few listened. Bane - a high ranking demon from hell, emerged onto Earth, walking among humans, whispering to them their most favorite of delights, possessing some, seducing them into doing whatever their most hedonist of pleasures were. 

Bane was not alone. There were others, their eyes meeting across streets as they nodded to each other. 

Bane knew he would draw some attention sooner or later and he wasn’t mistake as he sat in a bar and he felt the holy presence. It was like a cool breeze that flooded the bar, so powerful that some felt it so deeply they left the bar in tears. The coolness floated over Bane, touching his hands and Bane turned away from the patron beside him and picked up his drink, drinking slowly.

“I knew heaven would come. Eventually. I didn’t think they’d send their best.”

Beside him sat the angel Bane had once knew. A lifetime ago, before the fall, now high ranking himself, killer of demons, most beloved. He went by John as the centuries changed, his look evolving, fitting to his surroundings. It’s what made him the best. 

Demons could always sense the light of angels while most angels could not always immediately find the demon in a crowd. Demons covered themselves with humans, their own despairs and darkness sometimes hard to separate from that of a demons. Bane knew this and often surrounded himself with the depths of depravity, thinking he could hide. He did hide…but John was the best for a reason. John looked at Bane and the very sight of him was like looking into the sun. Bane ordered a drink for him. 

“It took me a while to find you.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

John smiled, his face dimpling in the most delightful way. 

Bane and John had always chased each other for years. Bane was the one demon that John could never execute. There were reasons, excuses as Bane called them - moments that they had once shared that made everything difficult. What John could not admit to himself was how he understood Bane. Bane had once been in John’s position but when the war began, he understood and listened to both sides and because he did not blindly fight for heaven, he was cast out.  John felt sympathy for him and it was his shame that he couldn’t destroy a demon because he understood him and felt for him.   
Bane touched his hand and John felt the warmth from his skin. Bane’s skin was warmer than human’s, different and comforting in a way John never felt before. He didn’t look away and Bane leaned a bit closer to him.

“We should leave.”

“I know your tactics.”

Bane laughed softly, the scar over his mouth, down his chin all the more visible when he smiled. 

“I’m offering you a moment of peace.”

“I have peace.”

“Not with me.”

John said nothing. He didn’t touch the drink that was bought for him and he said nothing as Bane’s warm hand took John’s and he was lead out.

John didn’t think. He followed Bane, knowing he would be offered a moment’s peace, clarity. In the place that Bane called home for the moment, John was lead inside and he sighed softly, surrounded by an indescribable comfort.

“It’s just for a moment.” Bane promised.

Bane had never lied to him - which John thought strange since all Bane told were lies. But with him, Bane never lied. It was as if he couldn’t. John let himself be pulled towards Bane’s embrace, finding his body was warmer than his hands and he sighed, leaning his head on him, feeling Bane’s mouth on his forehead, kissing it gently until John looked up, letting Bane kiss him.

There was so much John should have done - kissing the demon Bane was not one of those things. But he did find a moment’s peace, he did find comfort and when he woke later on, in the corner of the room, he saw the armor piece that Bane had worn in battle. It was a reminder for John, to remind him why he was here, for the job he was assigned. A moment was fleeting, this was all John could have. He slowly got out of bed and redressed, knowing now was the perfect time to do his job, to destroy the demon sleeping in bed, vulnerable. But John just appreciated his peace and he gathered his things and left.


	1186. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Hello! can i have arthur/eames where arthur goes undercover as a teenager at a school to be closer to their mark's son. after other students seen arthur and eames after school (with eames calling arthur darling and buying things for him or walking out of a hotel with eames) they assumed arthur has a sugar daddy and news spread. even the school teachers know about it. and they even call arthur's dad (dom) to tell that arthur's been seing an older man and need counseling and stuff.

Arthur was not at all happy to be the one to go undercover at a high school considering he was near thirty, but Ariadne was a girl and  _of course_  this high school was all boys so Arthur it was.

They needed to get to the mark through his son and it was up to Arthur to do it. He wasn’t happy but he knew it was important so he got enrolled. He did however, get some kind of smug satisfaction of having Dom be his “dad” and sat beside him, furious at being able to flawlessly pass as Arthur’s father.   
To better fit in, Arthur didn’t slick his hair back and he wore his glasses. He had on a faded band shirt under a blazer and wore jeans and he looked like a teenager all over again. After he got his uniform and his dorm assignment, Arthur went back to school.

While Arthur took his classes, got to know the mark, he balanced his relationship with Eames. He had managed to keep it under wraps with his colleagues, but he used it as leverage with his roommate. The mark’s son was still closeted and Arthur was using that to the best of his advantage, talking to him about his boyfriend and in turn, Arthur really missed him.

In fact, missing Eames so much, when Eames offered to come visit him, Arthur didn’t turn him down.

He was picked up after school and Eames took him out on a date. It seemed inappropriate considering how they appeared - Eames’ fashion taste had improved vastly since dating Arthur, Arthur however was a school kid in a uniform dating an older man. Their relationship went on like always, Eames buying things for Arthur now and then, especially since he was in a dorm and some luxuries did him well. Without Arthur know, they were seen coming out of a hotel over the weekend and they were caught by Arthur’s roommate in the parking lot where they were kissing good night. At first, Arthur didn’t worry about it, he was a grown man who had nothing to hide, he was just on a job.  
That was until his roommate said to him,

“So uh…everyone is seeing you with your sugar daddy.”

Arthur gasped, spinning around from the closet, his jacket nearly since he stopped half way through.

“What?!”

“Your sugar daddy. The older guy in the suit who picks you up in the Jag? I saw you guys making out in the parking lot.”

“I know you saw us but everyone else did?”

“Over the weekend, people saw you two leaving a hotel. And all the gifts…”

“He’s not my sugar daddy…he’s my boyfriend…”

“Then why is he buying you all this stuff?”

“He’s taking care…of…”

He didn’t even finish, knowing how that sounded. He was worried at first that some of the students had seen him and Eames, but he didn’t know the extent of the gossip until he found out that some teachers knew too. 

His bio teacher pulled him off to the side, telling him that he was concerned about him and that he should see the guidance counselor soon. So Arthur went…afraid of what was going to be told to him. He got a lecture on dating older men and the concern that was being brought up because of it, a distraction to his work and his potential.

“I’m afraid we’ll have to call your father.”

“What? Oh, please don’t….”

“It’s for your own good.”

Arthur groaned to himself, knowing that Dom didn’t know about him and Eames. 

The meeting was far worse than Arthur could have imagined, he wanted to die of embarrassment, especially when he was told seeing a psychologist would probably be in his best interest.

“Thank you Dean Waters. I’ll take that into consideration.”

Dom walked out with Arthur as he said,

“You’re going to blow our whole job because you’re screwing around with Eames?”

“Sorry…look I have a lot of down time in between…I’m doing my part of the job.”

“It doesn’t matter. Look, I can’t keep coming back here if the school keeps seeing you and Eames.”

“Sorry.”

“God…and with Eames no less.”

Arthur sighed and looked away as Dom got back to his car.

“Put an end to it. We’re almost done and your recon with the son will be the most important information.”

“I will. And I’m sorry.”

Dom nodded and closed the door and started the engine, rolling down the window too. 

“Arthur…”

Arthur looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

“When this job is over, we’re gonna talk about you and Eames.”

Arthur groaned as Dom pulled out of the parking spot and drove away.


	1187. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Duke!verse!!!! A and E are finally married. YAY! The party is fabulous since As father is convinced that E is an honestly noble man. And then it´s time for the newlyweds to fulfill their marriage. But surprisingly E is really shy! He´s actually not that experienced, (since it´s only the 1770s). Young, greedy A has to convince his husband to come to bed. :-) -Kisses, Anne

They were wed.

The entire kingdom came out in celebration, the royalty, nobility, gentry. It was a grand celebration. Arthur’s father told Eames he was grateful for such a proper gentleman to marry his son and he looked forward to building the future as a family. 

There was food and drink and dancing and festivities and the entire time, Eames looked at Arthur, his beloved who accepted him despite his mountain of flaws. Mal was there as well, the detective on her arm. She nodded her head to Eames as their eyes met and bowed his head and mouthed the words ‘thank you’ to her. Saito was there as well and Eames squared his debt with him. In fact, Eames made sure he did as promised and repaid everyone who helped him marry Arthur. 

By the end of the night, Arthur pulled his husband away from the crowd, from the party and all eyes and brought him to their bedroom. It was theirs now and Arthur couldn’t wait to fulfill their marriage. He left Eames to sit on their bed while he changed out of his wedding clothes and Eames sat there a bit worried.

For all he talked, he was worried about doing such acts to Arthur, to his sweet and innocent noble who had been so shy and bashful when Eames kissed him senseless. He began to get nervous. 

When Arthur returned, he was in his night robe and though he seemed shy, he was also eager and approached Eames, standing in front of him, waiting for him to open his robe and take his gift. Eames slowly stood up and began to undress, Arthur helping, his fingers delicate and careful and in a matter of moments, Eames naked and he sat down again, watching as Arthur undid the robe and slid it off.

He was even more beautiful naked than Eames had ever imagined and he couldn’t help but stare in silent awe. Arthur resisted covering himself but he blushed as he saw Eames staring at him.

“I’m yours. You can do with me anything you wish.”

“I want to…I’m just nervous.”

“Why?”

“Because…you’re not just anyone…you’re my bride. My spouse. And I want you to feel good.”

Arthur smiled and got into bed with Eames, pulling him close, kissing him with all the passion and want he had been holding back. Eames sighed softly, kissing him with as much fervor. 

“I may not know much, but I’m not made of glass.”

Eames nodded, still touching Arthur where ever his hands could reach. He was about to deflower his spouse, he was being freely given such a wonderful gift and Eames thought of how much it was worth it. The waiting, the scheming, the conning and though he had almost lost it all completely, Arthur had forgiven it all and married him anyway. When he pulled back, Eames looked at him and said,

“I’ll be forever grateful that you married me.”

Arthur smiled, his face flush, his dimples showing up and he leaned up, kissing him again.

“There was no one I wanted to marry more.”

Eames smiled and kissed him again, feeling more relaxed and at ease and soon, their marriage was consummated.


	1188. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by quietly-spooking: Okay, I may be asking this because I'm a teensy bit drunk, but I'd like to see straight laced Arthur have a bit too much to drink and confess his feeljngs to Eames. The next day, Eames asks Arthur on a date, when he gets over the hangover. Bonus points for Arthur thinking confessing his love what just a drunken fantasy until Eames kisses him.

This was too much, too delightful, too perfect. 

Straight laced, up tight, by the rules, no flex on  _anything_  Arthur, was beautifully drunk.

The job was over and Eames had gathered his money, packed his bags and headed down the street from their hotel in Shanghai to a near by bar. He didn’t expect to see anyone he knew, much less Arthur. 

He expected to be ignored or rebuffed when he sat at his table, but Arthur already had a few drinks under his belt so he wasn’t as prickly as he usually was. He let Eames sit and they talked about the job while Eames tried to catch up. 

Couple of drinks later and Arthur was delightfully drunk. He had run his hand through his hair and undone the slicked back look. When he got a little warmer, he undid his tie and tucked it into his jacket pocket and rolled up the sleeves of his oxford. When he left his cufflinks on the table, Eames pocketed them, knowing Arthur would lose or forget them. Eames himself was in a relaxed state only he hadn’t bothered with a tie or cufflinks and he wore a waistcoat while Arthur didn’t. He was lovely like this, a hint of red on his cheeks, his guard down, his smile sincere and bright. It reminded Eames of why he carried a torch for him for as long as he had.

They continued to drink and by the time Eames was tipsy, Arthur was drunk. They had stopped talking about the job and Eames learned all sorts of interesting things about Arthur - from how he liked his coffee (three creams, no sugar) to the fact that he hadn’t done his own laundry in years. (Hotel laundry services were a godsend). He also loved to have whisky, ice water and then shots of SoCo and lime. They ordered some bar food, typical American tourist stuff and ate while they ordered more drinks. 

Towards the end of the night, Eames had to cut Arthur off. He was slurring and hardly able to hold himself up anymore. Eames settled the tab and then helped Arthur out of the booth, slinging his arm around his neck and helped him walk. Eames was glad he had a better tolerance for booze, though he felt drunk himself. He managed to get them a cab and he put Arthur in it first, then followed him in. The only hotel he could remember was his own, so he gave directions there as Arthur smiled stupidly at him and leaned close to him.

“Oh you takin me to your room?”

“You’re pissed off your arse.”

“I am. But you too.”

He pressed the tip of his finger against Eames’ nose and Eames laughed.

“Anyone ever tell you how fuckin handsome you are?”

“Couple of times.”

“You are. You are so…handsome. So…nice too. Gentleman.”

Eames laughed at the string of words Arthur was connecting, trying to compliment him.

“Thank you, Arthur.”

“Darling. Call me darling…like you call me before…”

Eames nodded.

“Arthur, darling.”

“Mmmm….I love the way that sounds. I love it when you call me that. I love you.”

Eames raise an eyebrow, but he smiled.

“Yeah?”

Arthur continued, babbling out his feelings, his true feelings, how he really did care about Eames, how he respected him, how he thought he was brilliant and so handsome. By the time they got back to Eames’ hotel room, Arthur was still confessing and Eames took him back to his room and said,

“How about…we deal with this tomorrow?”

Arthur nodded, the exhaustion hitting him. Before he passed out, Eames made him have some water and they both passed out.

In the morning, Eames groaned when he sat up, feeling the terrible hangover rolling around in his head. He managed to get up and get out of his clothes from the previous night and he almost forgot everything, until he saw Arthur laying on his side, his back to him as he slept in his suit. He still had his shoes on but apparently, they had enough sense to leave his jacket on the chair. Eames called room service after he changed and while he waited, he remembered everything Arthur said to him. He had feelings for him…he cared about him and Eames was happy. It was probably not how Arthur wanted him to find out but it was too late for that now. 

He pulled the curtains so the light wouldn’t bother Arthur and he ate his breakfast once it came to his room. He got Arthur out of his shoes and managed to get his belt off him, as well as his watch and let him sleep off the worse of it. 

When Arthur did eventually wake up, he was groggy and disoriented but he had enough sense to realize he wasn’t in his room.

“Hey, you want some water?”

“Eames?”

His voice was scratchy and Eames handed him a glass. Arthur took slow, easy sips then set the glass down as he held his head. He laid back down and asked weakly,

“Where are we?”

“My room. We got drunk and got back here.”

Eames didn’t miss the quick glance Arthur took, checking to see he was still dressed. 

“I was letting you sleep off most of your hangover. You were fucking gone last night.”

“Oh…I barely remember it. Just when you sat with me.”

“I didn’t think you would.”

Arthur bunched the pillow under his head closer to him, snuggling it as much as he could, yawning again. He felt awful and sick still and it would be a while before he recovered, but Eames didn’t want to waste another moment.

“When you feel better…do you want to have dinner?”

Arthur looked at him strangely.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah. I wanted to ask you out on a date for a while…but the chance kept slipping through my fingers.”

Arthur blushed and it was wonderful to see it naturally and not invoked by alcohol.

“I didn’t…”

“I like you Arthur.”

Arthur stayed silent for a heartbeat before he softly replied,

“Okay…when I’m no longer hungover.”

He had hoped and prayed that he had not actually confessed a thing to Eames but when Eames asked him out to dinner, he realized he had. As he thought things over, he felt Eames’ hand on his head, stroking his hair back and leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

“You let me know if you need anything.”

Arthur nodded and smiled a bit, watching Eames get up and walk to the other side of the bed to lay down for a while longer.


	1189. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by nerdwithapen: Could we have an AU where Eames tries to hit on Arthur at a coffee shop or something but with his freshly shaven face Eames looks awfully young and they are in s college town so Arthur turns him down. Naturally Eames thinks it's hilarious and doesn't correct Arthur but does play it up until Arthur goes a bit crazy because he's really attracted to him.

The very first time Eames and Arthur met was in Georgetown some years ago.  
Eames was a little leaner then, his hair a bit longer since he let too much time go in between haircuts. The extractor had brought him on board even though back then, Eames was not as experienced but whatever he had done was contributing to his growing reputation.

Eames was walking through Georgetown, on his way to the meeting spot when he spotted Arthur. Everyone in their field knew of Arthur - the meticulous pointman who rarely, if ever made a mistake. Eames had fancied Arthur the few times he had seen him, but they hadn’t worked together yet, just had happily bumped into each other. Arthur was one of the main reasons Eames had lobbied so hard for this job - a chance to work with Arthur, to show what he could really do, to impress him, to actually talk to him. 

He walked over to his table, feeling confident and good about himself, smoothing his hair back as he approached Arthur’s table. Arthur looked up before Eames was there and he watched Eames get close to him as he said,

“Hello, mind if I sit down?”

Arthur had been reading something, a coffee on the table in front of him. He was wearing glasses and a Burberry trench with grey pants and a black oxford. He looked so smart that Eames was wishing he had been dressed up too. 

“Uh…sure.”

Arthur glanced, seeing the cafe was pretty busy and crowded. Eames sat down and began to chat him up, trying his best to hit on him without giving away that he was on the same job as him. Arthur stopped him as he said,

“Thank you, I’m flattered but I’m a lot older than you.”

“Excuse me?”

Arthur closed his book and picked up his designer messenger bag, placing the book inside it as he said,

“I don’t date college students. I am flattered though, you’ve made my day.”

He stood up, picking up his coffee as Eames sat there, surprised and then laughing a little. Eames quickly got up and walked with him.

“What makes you think I’m a college student?”

“Well you look it one, two the area, the sweatshirt also gave it away.”

Eames looked down, having completely forgotten what he was wearing. He had bought it at the airport when he landed in D.C because of the chill in the air and a thin t-shirt wasn’t going to cut it. Sure enough, across the large navy blue in arched white writing were the words Georgetown University, the seal of the school right in the center. He laughed as he said,

“Oh this…”

“Yeah.”

Arthur really didn’t recognize him and Eames couldn’t blame him. Anytime they had met before, Eames was in between shaves and he usually wore better clothes and his hair was a lot neater and shorter. He decided not to correct him.

“Well you can’t blame a bloke for trying right? Come on, just a coffee.”

Arthur held up his coffee, a polite smile on his face.

“Thanks anyway.”

Arthur left and Eames laughed to himself as he continued towards his hotel.   
After he changed, ate, shaved and combed back his hair, Eames went to the borrowed apartment where the team was meeting. When he knocked on the door, Arthur answered and he gasped as he whispered,

“What are you doing here? How did you even find me?”

Eames bit back laughter as he said,

“Oh, am I at the wrong place? Is this your flat?”

“No, it’s-…did you follow me?”

There were voices in the background and Arthur refused to open the door any further. Eames kept looking at him, delighted as Arthur looked furious. 

“I didn’t follow you. I have a friend who lives here.”

Arthur didn’t believe him. When the extractor called out to him, asking who was the door, Arthur turned back and said no one, it was a mistake, but Eames leaned to the side, waving to Clyde as he said,

“Hey Clyde.”

“Eames, you’re here! About time.”

Arthur looked shocked and he opened the door, letting Eames come in. 

“How…”

“Hello, love. I’m Eames, your forger. I believe we met before.”

Arthur shook his extended hand, a bit embarrassed but he laughed too, seeing the humor in it. 

“You could have told me.”

“Now where would be the fun in that?”

Arthur shook his head, laughing a little.


	1190. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Maybe a continuation on the last mpreg-prompt you wrote? Adam is about 7 months pregnant, and feels Braxton hicks-contractions for the first time. He panics a little before Tommy calms him down :)

Adam was seven months along and so far he had done everything to keep himself healthy and safe. 

He ate clean, he worked out until he got too big and then went for long walks with Skeletor. He got plenty of sleep and still went to work and kept his house clean. Tommy helped him of course, doing laundry, cooking now and then. 

He liked to see how Adam got so big, his mother of course coming around with tons and tons of baby clothes. Since they weren’t sure of the gender yet, it was a lot of neutral clothing, lots of yellows, greens, oranges and she enjoyed lifting the clothing and putting them over Adam’s belly. She also made a lot of the large purchases, cribs, booster seat, car seats, carriages, bassinets always going on and on about all the safety features she read about and how it was top of the line, first in safe reviews and so on.

Tommy spent hours putting everything together, then put everything in place according to Adam’s tastes. 

One night, Tommy was putting together the changing station Adam’s mother had delivered to their home while Adam sat in the rocking chair, reading the directions to him and showing him the diagrams as he went along. Suddenly, Adam felt a little uncomfortable, his stomach hurting and he thought nothing of it, shifting a bit as he continued reading. But it started getting worse, the cramping progressively worsening until he gasped and held his stomach.

“I think I’m going into labor.”

Tommy set the tool he was using down as he got up and walked over to him, putting his hand on his back.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! It hurts…I think the contractions are starting…”

Tommy didn’t waste any time helping him up and taking him to the hospital.

Adam was laying in the hospital room, feeling the pain gradually lessening and he worried about his baby as he rubbed his belly. 

“It’s Braxton-Hicks.”

The doctor told him while Tommy sat beside him, holding his hand. They thought they were going into surgery soon when the doctor came in to tell them the news.

“It’s common it’s just your body practicing for labor, so you get an idea of what it feels like.”

“Are you sure? I’m not going into labor?” Asked Adam.

The doctor nodded and then gave them a few minutes while he went to get the discharge papers. Tommy sighed in relief but Adam still looked worried.

“It’s just Braxton-Hicks.”

“What if he’s wrong? What if I am going into labor? Maybe we should get a second opinion.”

Tommy stood up and sat beside him, petting his bump.

“How do you feel?”

“Okay I guess…worried more than anything.”

“But no pain?”

“No…not really….no.”

“Then you’re fine. You wouldn’t have contraction pain and then nothing. I’m not an expert but I highly doubt it works that way.”

Adam looked doubtful, his hand still on his belly, his and Tommy’s fingers interlocking. 

“The baby is fine. You still have two more months to go.”

Adam finally looked up at Tommy and saw his reassuring face and began to calm down. He took a deep breath and then slowly let it out.

“You’re right.”

Tommy leaned down, kissing his forehead, seeing Adam smiling.

“Two more months to go." 

Tommy nodded and agreed, helping him sit up before he went to get his clothes for him.


	1191. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by morethancupcake: hey :) can I get a sequel to the model!arthur story ? Maybe with them living together over the years, because Eames can't let Arthur, so young to be on his own. The years passes, and one day Eames realizes Arthur is twenty, living with him in what looks like a very happy monogamous relationship, waiting for him to finally realize he's not a kid anymore and do something about them. Bonus point for sex with feelings. Extra bonus point for a talk about a wedding.

Arthur being so young and helpless when they first met, struck a nerve in Eames so deeply that he took him under his wing in every way. 

He adored having Arthur near him, feeling inspired by him. They began to travel together and when Arthur was signed, he worked exclusively for Eames and his company. Mal thought the boy was precious and she initially showed concern for Eames, saying he shouldn’t have someone so young and inexperienced around him. He was bound to slow him down. But Eames would laugh and say that Arthur more like a pet, just someone he took care of, fed, made sure was safe. 

But over the years, Eames did begin to feel something for his little model. Arthur was not the typical model, didn’t party, didn’t hang out with the jetsetters. When he was done with shows and after parties, he went home, right to Eames. When they traveled and stayed in penthouses, he use to have his own room, but eventually, that stopped and Arthur would just sleep in Eames’ bed - though nothing ever happened. 

Charity events, fashion shows, parties, photo shoots; they were always together and there were rumors, that was bound to happen, but Eames never fed into them. 

When Eames bought a new brownstone in New York, Arthur was with him, by now it was years later, Arthur older and no longer naive, both still riding high on their own success. Arthur was on the cover of every magazine at one time or another and while every single fashion house wanted Arthur, no one else had him but Eames. He was twenty by now, more beautiful now than when he was sixteen. His baby fat had dropped off and he had grown into his height so he went from that sweet, innocent faun in the woods look, to the devastatingly, haunting beauty.

Eames was going through his emails one day when he saw something from Mal. Just a quick blurb saying something about a party, ’ _tell Arthur unless he’s doing some kind of shoot!_ ’ and Eames looked over at Arthur. He didn’t have a shoot. He was off for a few days before fashion week started. He was in his sweats and hoodie, reading the latest issue of Vogue because he was in it and he wanted to see how the photos turned out - even though he had seen them, approved of them. Arthur was always nervous of how he looked. One time, he had been told he was too white washed, too pale and he looked like death or more appropriately, “nuclear winter” and he had felt upset. He would look foolish with a tan, so he couldn’t fake it and it was something that stuck with him in every single shoot since then. When Eames found out, he gutted the photographer in front of other models and Arthur had heard that the photographer was rarely used now. Eames had serious pull in the industry and Arthur had always felt grateful that he was so willing to help him along his career. Eames watched him for a moment, seeing him find his photos as he sat up and examined each one.

“Arthur…love…you’re twenty now aren’t you?”

Arthur looked up and smiled.

“Yeah. Remember, we celebrated in Venice because I had that shoot.”

“I remember.”

Arthur smiled - dimples and all and it was a shame a smile wasn’t more recognized in the fashion industry. It began to dawn on him that Arthur had never wandered away from his side, even when Eames felt nothing for him, when he considered Arthur his pet. Arthur never dated, never acknowledged to crushes and attention from the world around him…and when was the last time Eames saw anyone socially? Mal could probably tell him. They were practically together…had been for some time.

When Eames had asked Mal about Arthur, wondering if he would care about him the same way Eames felt about him, Mal laughed at him, really laughed at him and said,

“Are you dense and slow? That boy has been pining for you since you met him.”

Eames didn’t think she was right, but recently, he started to realize she was right. 

He closed his laptop and stood up, going over to Arthur as he took the magazine out of his hands and pet his head, stroking his hair back. He looked up and smiled a bit as he asked,

“Is something wrong?”

Eames knelt down to his level, Arthur’s eyes traveling with him.

“I just…realized that I care about you. I care about you so deeply and it just dawned on me.”

Arthur looked stunned and he was quiet for a moment before he softly asked,

“Are you serious?”

Eames nodded and Arthur put his arms around him, hiding against his neck, shivering a little.

“I didn’t think you’d ever…”

Eames held him tightly, making Arthur move back so he could kiss him.

They made love for the first time on their living room floor, Arthur’s first time. Afterwards, Eames held onto him tightly, feeling his head on his chest and he had pulled a throw pillow off the sofa and tucked it under his head. Eames had only gotten away from him for a moment, to grab the blanket Arthur left there a few nights ago. He put it mostly over Arthur to keep him warm and he thought Arthur was asleep afterwards as he pet his hair and sighed softly. 

“Eames?”

“You’re up…”

Arthur lifted his head up, nodding. 

“What is it, love?”

Arthur smiled, his hair swept away from his face.

“Why did you notice me now?”

“I don’t know…I’m just angry it took me so long to get here.”

Arthur rested his head back down, sighing softly.

“We should get married.”

“What?”

Arthur sat back up.

“We should get married. I love you. Why waste anymore time?”

Arthur was unsure of what to say, how to react. 

“I do love you…but this is so sudden.”

“I know. But we’re just talking about it. This isn’t a proposal.”

Arthur laughed nervously and Eames realized that Arthur thought he was proposing.

“If I was going to propose, it wouldn’t be without a ring and on our living room floor.”

Arthur continued laughing as he brought his hand to his face, a little embarrassed. Eames smiled, pulling him back down. 

“What do you think? Later on down the line. We’ll be the most powerful house in the fashion industry.”

Arthur kept his smile, putting his arm over Eames again as he cuddled him more.

“Yeah…that sounds amazing.”

Eames held onto him his hand stroking over Arthur’s shoulder.

“It does…”


	1192. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by morethancupcake: Extra bonus if people around them are pretty surprised because they all thought they were married already, and were keeping the secret from the press mostly because of Arthur age when they met.

Eames thought things might change. 

But the truth was that nothing changed. Everyone in the industry already knew Arthur was with him, be it as his protege, his favorite model, his love - the title didn’t matter, everyone knew them as a pair. 

When Eames told Mal they had taken the next step, she didn’t even look surprised. She exhaled the smoke from her cigarette and said,

“Finally. It only took you what…how old is he now? Twenty?”

Eames had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at her. 

They continued on as they always did, Eames watching over Arthur when he worked, designing for the newest line and conducting interviews now and then.   
At his latest show, after Arthur walked on stage and then changed to join Eames, the only thing that was noticed, was their affection. A few of the other designers, like Robert Fischer, who he himself could have been a model with his eyes and cheekbones but was stopped by his height, asked Eames if he and Arthur were actually dating. 

“Yeah, why?”

“Well I’ve always assumed the two of you were together, but you’re more affectionate to him now.”

“We recently started dating.”

Robert nodded and smiled a bit.

“Everyone already assumed you two were dating.”

“I know.”

It was something Eames faced throughout the night but he didn’t mind. He looked at Arthur who was mingling with other guests throughout the party and he smiled to himself, glad that even though at the end of the party would be no different than it was before, he would still take him home and get in bed with him and do more than sleep beside him. 

When he met up with Mal again, he bummed a cigarette off her and she tucked her hair behind her ear.

“So when are you two getting married?”

“We’re just talking about it.”

“The media is going to find out about you two.”

“They already think we’re together. If we do get married, it’ll be kept under wraps. I don’t want them digging too hard into the past. They’ll find out Arthur was underage when we met.”

“Oh they’ll have a field day with that.”

Eames nodded as he exhaled smoke.

“Right now, if they assume, they have nothing but words. I rather it stay that way.”

Mal nodded and agreed with him.

At the end of the night, Eames took Arthur back home, the two of them in the car, Arthur resting his head on Eames’ shoulder.

“I’m tired.”

“Me too.”

“I can’t wait to go to bed.”

Eames nodded. It was quiet for a moment until Arthur said,

“I was still thinking about the marriage thing.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah…we should do it quiet wedding. Just you and me. Mal as a witness.”

“Sounds good.”

“Then we can go to Nice for our honeymoon.”

Eames smiled, resting his cheek against Arthur’s hair.

“Sounds very good.”


	1193. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: dogsitter!Arthur because I miss Scotch :) Eames asks Arthur to move in with him. Scotch is delighted because now he has his two favourite humans together, all the time.

They had been dating for some time, Arthur continuing doing his job by taking care of Scotch but now, he had the best job perk ever. 

On weekends or when Eames had a day off, they would spend time together. They would go on dates, dinners, lunches, movies and more often than not, they would hang out with Scotch. They took him for long walks, to the dog park and when they had lunch dates, they would bring him along where he happily sat outside, under their table at cafes. 

Arthur would spend the night most weekends and some days during the week which made it easier for him to get up and take care of Scotch while Eames got ready. He loved waking up and grabbing his sweats from where he left them the night before and get them on, seeing Scotch already up, his tail wagging as he watched Arthur get ready. Then when Arthur got his sneakers on, he would hold up Scotch’s leash and get it on him before they went for their walk. By the time they got back, Eames would be in the shower and Arthur would feed Scotch, then start the coffee and breakfast. 

Arthur hated going home and he was already amassing most of his clothes at Eames’ condo anyway. Eames didn’t say anything, he just gave Arthur some room in his drawers, in his closet and began throwing in his dirty clothes with his own when he did a wash. 

Arthur was still looking for work now that he graduated. He wanted to be less lazy about it, but he was still making ends meet with Eames helping him and he was living at home. He was sitting in Eames’ living room, wearing one of his cardigans and his jeans, his own shirt underneath it as he searched online for a possible job. He looked up as he said,

“Shit…it’s late. I should get home.”

Eames looked over at him from the T.V, petting Scotch’s head as he said,

“Spend the night.”

“I don’t have anymore clothes.”

“You got a drawer full. And even if you didn’t, we can do a wash in the morning.”

Arthur smiled as he then fell back, pulling the cardigan closed over himself as he sighed deeply.

“I don’t feel like going home anyway. It’s such a trip.”

“Then stay.”

Arthur smiled.

“Okay.”

Eames smiled, taking his hand.

“Why don’t you just stay, forever?”

Arthur looked a little confused and he sat up.

“You want me to move in?”

“Yeah…why not? You practically live here anyway, Scotch loves you. I love you.”

Arthur smiled, giving his hand a squeeze and said,

“Okay…”

So Arthur began to move in. He brought his clothes over and his things, Scotch excited with every box that was brought in. He sniffed everything thoroughly and if a box was slightly open, he would stick his nose inside, trying to get whatever was out. He would excitedly follow Arthur while he was moving in, then he would follow Eames as he helped. He then stood around, sniffing boxes while Arthur unpacked, tail wagging as he followed them back and forth from room to room.

When they finished unpacking, Scotch was almost as tired as they were and he followed them onto the couch. Eames put his arm around Arthur, then pet Scotch’s head with his free hand as he sighed deeply.

“Let’s get take out.”

“Yeah…Chinese?”

“Yeah.”

Scotch looked up, his tail wagging as if he was going to get something. Eames continued petting him as he smiled.

“He’s happy you moved in. Now you can always take care of him.”

Arthur laughed, reaching over to scratch Scotch’s chest, the pup lowering his head and nuzzling Arthur’s hand.

“Are you still going to pay me for walking him in the morning?”

“Until you get a job.”

“What if I never get a job?”

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m a doctor. I happen to be well off.”

Arthur laughed, still petting Scotch.


	1194. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy/Adam: Adam is on the phone with either his mom or Kyle (you decide). Tommy suddenly gets up behind him, starting to kiss his neck, distracting him during the call. At first it´s just innocent kissing, but then Tommy get´s bold (and turned on) so he unzip Adam of his pants and start´s rimming him. Adam is trying not to whimper or pant, but eventually he has to just end the call xD (yep, I´m a sucker for this pairing, and I´m in a dying need for some smut)

Adam had been on the phone for a few minutes with his mother while he started doodling on some scrape paper. He wished he had some place to sit but he was leaning against the wall of his kitchen, just listening for the most part, now and then interjecting with the appropriate response.

He was miles away when he heard Tommy coming in from the grocery store and he looked over his shoulder, mouthing ‘hi’ to him before he came over to him. He kissed his cheek before he started putting everything away as Adam continued listening.

He thought Tommy was leaving but instead, he felt him come up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing the back of his neck. Adam smiled, tilting his head to the side as he said,

“Uh huh. Yeah I’m listening mom.”

Tommy kept going, holding him closer, kissing the back of his ear, nipping his ear lobe as Adam laughed softly. It started off sweet and innocent, Tommy just kissing his neck, his jaw, his shoulder until Adam sighed a bit, leaning back into Tommy’s embrace. When Tommy eased his hands under his shirt, he touched his bare skin, not purposely tickling him, but hearing him letting out a little 'ah’ when Tommy moved his hand. 

It suddenly got a little hotter, heavier, Adam struggling to hold the phone to his ear as Tommy stood behind him, undoing his jeans. Adam swore that Tommy was going to start jerking him off, but instead he felt Tommy push his jeans down, along with his underwear. 

Adam held the phone firmly as he started to look over his shoulder, when he felt Tommy spreading him open and lick at his hole. The sudden shock of it made Adam drop the phone, which Tommy grabbed and lifted back up to him.

“Yeah, no I’m okay, just clumsy.” Adam answered when he had the phone back to his ear.

Tommy only grinned and kept going, licking at him slowly, pressing his tongue inside him, feeling his thighs tense and he tried to stand apart a bit more but his jeans prevented Adam from moving any further. His fist was balled up against the wall, every part of him shaking. Tommy squeezed him plump cheeks, holding him open while his tongue continued probing, pressing, giving him short, fast, teasing licks followed by long, slow laps with the flat part of his tongue. Adam pressed the phone to his chest to let out a moan before he brought it back to his ear and said,

“Uh huh.”

Tommy kept going, making wet, slurping sounds, feeling Adam tremble and shake with every swiped of his tongue. When he moved his hand to Adam’s cock, stroking him quickly as he kept going, pressing his tongue in as deep as he could go, flicking, using the tip of his tongue to circle at his hole as Adam let out a shaky little pants, his hand clutching at the wall as best as he could.  
The closer he got to his orgasm, he realized he couldn’t stay on the phone any longer. He panted weakly and then said,

“Mom, mom, MOM, I have to go! I’ll call you back!”

He hung up as he let out his moan, his legs shaking, his knees wanting to buckle and just when he thought he couldn’t hang on a moment longer, he came in Tommy’s hand. 

“Ah fuck!”

He panted for air, gasping, his legs nearly giving out if not for Tommy holding him up and gently lowering him down to the floor with him. He helped him pull his clothes back on as Adam stayed quiet, resting against Tommy as he held him, catching his breath.

“Hi.”

Adam smiled, his eyes closed, looking as if he had fallen asleep.

“Hi. If you wanted me off the phone, you could have just told me.”

"Thought I’d try something new.”

Adam laughed softly and Tommy kissed the side of his head.


	1195. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: So in the mpreg verse with Edward and Briar Rose, how do those two like their little brother Phillip?

When Phillip was born, no one was more excited than Edward.

Edward insisted on seeing his new baby brother and when Eames brought him in, he was all smiles, his little hands reaching down to the baby, petting him gently. He already had experience being around newborns so being quiet and being gentle was now a second nature to him. 

“Dad, Phillip is really tiny. Just like Briar Rose.”

Eames nodded as he held his two kids over the bassinet to look at their new brother. Briar Rose looked at him with curiosity and Edward continued talking softly to him until Eames put him down.

After a few days, they went home and Edward was all too excited to help. He asked to watch over his brother, to change him, to feed him, to change him, Briar Rose exchanged between Eames and Arthur while they took turns carrying for their third child. 

Phillip was a happy, calm baby who hardly fussed and slept soundly through the night. In the mornings, Edward made sure to say bye to his sister, kissing her head, before petting Edward’s tummy softly, right before going to school. After Edward was dropped off, Eames looked at Arthur as he commented,

“Edward is good with both of them.”

“I thought he would have focused all his energy on Phillip.”

“Me too.”

Briar Rose sat beside her baby brother, holding his hand as she sang to him, just a random little tune she picked up from somewhere until Phillip fell asleep. Eames smiled at the sight of them while Arthur drove.

When they were all home again, Arthur was feeding Phillip while everyone had dinner. Edward finished, then got up and went over to him and asked,

“Dad can I help?”

Arthur smiled, holding Phillip’s bottle to his mouth as he pet Edward’s head.

“Finish dinner first, then you can help me change him for bed.”

“Okay.”

Once dinner was over, Eames carried Briar Rose on his hip as Edward followed Arthur to put Phillip down for bed. He helped Arthur clean him off and then change him into his pajamas while Arthur stroked his hair back and asked,

“You really love your little brother huh?”

Edward nodded, snapping the last little snaps in place of Phillip’s pajamas.

“Yeah. He’s great. When he gets bigger, he can have my old stuff.”

“What about Briar Rose?”

“She’ll have my old stuff now.”

Arthur smiled and picked up Phillip from his changing table and put him down in his crib. Phillip held the bars and looked through them, smiling.

“Dad?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Arthur leaned down, kissing Edward’s hair.

“I love you too buddy.”

“Do you remember when it was just you and me and Woody?”

“Yeah.”

“Before daddy came.”

Arthur nodded.

“I liked it. But I like this more. With daddy and Briar Rose. And Phillip.”

“Me too.”

Arthur then put his eldest to bed while Briar Rose went to bed too. Finally, Arthur and Eames were alone, Arthur exhausted, Eames no better but they were both happy. Neither one imagined such a domestic life, with so many children, but now that they were there, it was hard to imagine another life.

“Edward remembered when we were alone. He said he liked it, but he likes this too.”

Eames grinned, holding onto his spouse.

“I like it too. Can you imagine them when they’re older? Teenagers? Off to college?”

“I don’t want to. I want them to stay babies forever.”

Eames laughed. 

“I know. Edward is going to first grade next year. Briar Rose starting preschool. Soon it’ll be Phillip’s turn.”

Arthur gave a sad little smile as he turned his head towards Eames’ shoulder.

“We still have a lot of time with Phillip.”

“We do.”


	1196. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Forrest/mpreg!Evelyn. Forrest is so pleased (and a little turned on) to see his mate getting bigger with their baby. I´d love to read something smutty with Forrest touching her pregnant belly while their making love xD (yes I am blushing while typing this!)

Evelyn hummed to herself, cooking as she settled her hand over belly. She could feel the little one inside kicking whenever she stopped and she laughed softly to herself.

“I can’t keep singin to you and cook!”

She laughed just as Forrest came in and caught her laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“Your child is a fussy little thing. Wants me to not cook and keep singing. I’m not a song bird!”

Forrest laughed as he stood behind her, settling his hands on her prodominate bump. She smiled. While she dressed and behaved and for the most part, felt like a woman, Evelyn wasn’t and she was an omega who was lucky enough to be mated with someone like Forrest. Most alphas like Forrest wouldn’t have taken kindly to her behavior, to her look. Forrest didn’t care, he loved Evelyn just as she was. 

Once they were together and bonded, it wasn’t long before Evelyn was carrying his child and she loved it. She loved how it made Forrest all the more protective - as if he wasn’t already and she loved how he constantly put his hands on her belly, especially when she began to show. 

But the best was when they made love.

At night with just a few candles flickering in their bedroom, they made love, Forrest’s hands over her stomach, his mouth to the back of her shoulder as she sighed, her entire body tingling. Her nightgown was hiked up around her waist, Forrest’s arm under her neck, his forearm bracing against her chest while his other hand rested on her bump. They were back-to-chest, molded to each other as Forrest moved slowly. They both breathed hard, soft, consistent pants leaving their mouths as Evelyn held onto Forrest’s arm, now and then she would pull down the front of her gown and Forrest would growl against her ear.

“Leave it alone.”

Evelyn gasped softly, looking over her shoulder as Forrest kissed her and he repeated himself.

“Leave it alone.”

Evelyn nodded, both her hands gripping her man’s forearm as she felt him moving, sweat forming down her back, to the backs of her thighs, but it felt so good, Forrest’s protective hand on her belly, his heavy breathing at her ear.   
She moaned when she came, her eyes closing as she shuddered, feeling Forrest move a little faster until he stilled, a low grunt escaping his mouth before she felt it. She was being knotted and she whined a little, feeling the stretch but she tolerated it and finally she felt him come. 

They both struggled to catch their breath, Evelyn smiling, turning her head to look at him. 

“Hi…”

“Hi…how’s my little one?”

She felt his hand rubbing softly over her belly and she smiled.

“Settled.”

She put her own hand over Forrest’s and she sighed softly, feeling Forrest kiss her shoulder, then her neck, then her ear. 

“Love you, Evie.”

She kept her eyes closed, still smiling.

“I love you too.”

Forrest continued rubbing her bump, still kissing his mate as Evelyn fell asleep to his caress.


	1197. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Wilee just won a big case, first he sleeps until the next afternoon then he and Bob discuss going out. Wilee wants to go somewhere expensive but Bob is hesitant about the price (and everything in general about fancy dress restaurants). The boys eventually find a happy medium.

After working as hard as he did, Wilee came home excited and thrilled. 

“I won my first big case!!”

Wilee had been working hard on a particular, landlord - tenant case and it was a lot bigger than Wilee anticipated. It took a lot of time, overtime, bringing work home and now not only was it over, but Wilee won.

Rocco barked as he ran to Wilee and WIlee knelt down, petting him, giving him a kiss on his snout as he stood up and went over to Bob. They hugged each other tightly, Wilee smiling, still riding the high he felt. The entire train ride home, Wilee was busting, he couldn’t wait to go home and tell Bob. Bob had been his biggest support, listening to him vent, not minding when Wilee worked when he came home - he understood it was his first big assigned case.

“Congratulations! I’m happy for you.”

“All that work was worth it. Now I can rest a little…and it looks good to my higher up’s!”

Bob agreed. 

They ordered take out since Bob was already done with his shift and didn’t have to go anywhere. After they had dinner and Rocco was fed too, they went to bed. Wilee had the following day off and he slept in, desperate for the time to rest. Bob slept in as well, but that was the usual for him. 

After they got up and got something to eat, they hung out in the kitchen, having some coffee while Rocco ate his own food. 

“So i was thinking that tonight, we go celebrate.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“How about we dress up and go to a nice restaurant in Manhattan?”

Bob looked a bit hesitant and he took a drink from his mug to cover himself. Wilee didn’t notice at first, so he continued.

“Around my office there’s a nice place. Not suit and tie kind of deal but not a jeans place. I’m sure I can get a reservation if I call now.”

He then noticed Bob’s face and he frowned a bit.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t…know about goin to this fancy place.”

His accent got a little deeper when he was worried or angry and Wilee heard it right away. He set his mug down as he asked,

“It’s not too fancy.”

Bob shrugged and looked at his mug and Wilee thought for a moment before he asked,

“What about something else?”

“You really wanna go to this place. I just…it’s kinda expensive.”

“Oh…well it would be on me.”

“What kind of celebration is that for you?”

“I wouldn’t expect you to pay for everything.”

Bob said nothing and sighed a little. Wilee stepped closer to him, touching his hand.

“Hey…it’s okay. It was just an idea. We can do something else. Something more reasonable.”

“I don’t wanna take away your excitement. We’ll go.”

“We can? Are you sure?”

Bob nodded.

That night, they dressed up a bit and took the train into Manhattan. They went to the restaurant Wilee knew of and had steak. Bob paid for the meal but afterwards, Wilee took him for dessert and coffee. Bob laughed a bit, being handed his coffee and gourmet cookies. 

“You didn’t have to do this.”

“I wanted to. You took me out for a nice meal…you paid for it. Dessert is on me.”

“It wasn’t as expensive as I thought it’d be.”

Wilee smiled and sat by him outside the busy shop. They sipped their coffee and Wilee rested his head on Bob’s shoulder. 

“You were a good sport about this. Thank you.”

“You wanted to celebrate…I didn’t want to ruin it by worryin’ about money.”

Wilee smiled. 

“It won’t be an all the time thing.”

“Yeah but when you win something big like that case, I wanna be able to do this for you. I’m sorry I even hesitated.”

Wilee turned a bit, kissing his shoulder. 

“Next big case I win, why don’t you take me to that awesome pizza place you know?”

“Sure.”

Bob smiled, leaning his head on Wilee’s, enjoying the moment.


	1198. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: They decided early on in Adam´s pregnancy that they were going to do a home birth with just the two of them there. Tommy´s reading up on what he needs to know to help Adam during the delivery, and Adam has to keep his mom and Kyle from freaking out, since both of them feel a little iffy about letting Tommy and Adam doing this on their own xD Everything works out fine in the end, though!

Kyle had that same, overly dramatic shocked look on his face when Adam told him about the home birth. His fingers were up and over his mouth, his eyes wide, his eyebrows high over the rim of his glasses. Adam sighed.

“Kyle, stop giving me that face.”

“But that’s a big fucking deal! You’re having a baby, not throwing a party man! It’s not the kind of thing you want to D.I.Y!”

“It’s safe you know. Lots of people do it.”

“Yeah but…with your first?”

“I’m willing to experience the pain and not be all doped up on drugs and stuff. It’ll bring us closer together.”

“So…how will this work?”

“We’ll have a delivery nurse there with us as a precautionary thing but mostly it’ll be just us.”

Kyle still had that shocked look on his face though he put his hands down. Adam just sighed.

Adam didn’t want to tell his mother, knowing she would be completely against it and freak out so he put it off for as long as he could. While he stalled, he read up on what to expect, Tommy doing the same thing. 

“This sounds messy.”

“Are you having second thoughts?”

“I’m more worried about you. This isn’t a minor thing. You’re having a child cut out of your body.”

“That’s what the nurse is for.”

“You don’t mind seeing that?”

Adam thought about it, figuring he would look up or away or be too in pain to even focus on something like that. 

“No, I don’t think I’ll mind. What about you?”

“It’ll bother me a bit to see you cut open but that’s about it.”

“I am a little nervous. Kyle panicked.”

Tommy laughed a bit.

“What about your mom?”

“I didn’t tell her.”

“You will eventually right?”

Adam shrugged.

Eventually, Adam did tell his mother and she had the reaction he thought she would. She forbade it, then cried in fear and Adam had to spend his entire visit trying to calm her down and convince her that it was safe and they were ready for it. While not entirely convinced it was a good idea, he at least managed to convince her he wouldn’t die.

A few weeks before Adam’s due date, he sat with Tommy in their bedroom, holding his large belly, feeling tired and ready to deliver. He sighed a little and said,

“I’m thinking maybe we shouldn’t do this.”

Tommy gave him a look.

“You’ll be fine.”

“You really think we can do this?”

Tommy nodded.

“I’ve been thinking about everything thoroughly, we have the nurse, we’re prepared, we’ve read everything we could on the subject…we’re ready.”

Adam smiled, feeling better hearing Tommy’s confidence. He leaned his head on his shoulder, feeling Tommy kiss his hair, his warm hand settling over his stomach. 

“I feel better hearing you’re so secure.”

“I have no reason to not feel otherwise.”


	1199. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: I would love to hear a discussion between Forrest and Evie about Jack and Bertha. I could see Forrest thinking that Bertha is too good (sweet, and innocent) for his little brother who Forrest thinks is a bit of an idiot. Evie, on the other hand, thinks they are sweet together and that Jack is a good boy trying to play tough.

“I swear, if Jack wasn’t my brother, I’d punch him in the throat myself.”

Evelyn peeked around the corner from the kitchen and saw Forrest coming in. He took off his hat first, tossing it on a near by chair and began to tug off his cardigan. Evelyn walked into the living room, wiping off her hands as she said,

“What did that boy done do now?”

Forrest sighed and fell back into the couch as if the weight of the world was on him. He sighed deeply and let his head fall back before he explained his baby brother’s need to show off, his unabashed need to be a big man, his recklessness and bolstering. By the time he was done, Forrest sighed, done venting. Evelyn smiled, sitting beside him, pulling up her legs and tucking them under her, smoothing out her dress. She had a headband holding back her hair, the rest of it falling over her shoulder. She pet his arm, rubbing over his wrist as she smiled.

“He’s just young. And he’s always trying to show off for his lady.”

Bertha was the girl Jack was courting. She came from a strict religious family, but Jack found a way to take her on dates and still see her behind her father’s back. Forrest rolled his eyes.

“That girl is as sweet as the day is long. She’s got no business messin with that idiot.”

Evelyn nudged him.

“That’s your brother.”

“All the more reason it gives me to say that.”

Evelyn nudged him again.

“I think Jack is nice. He’s just got a huge shadow over him and he wants to be his own man.”

Forrest gave her a look.

“Come on…like you don’t know you’re a shadow casting over him? He looks up to you, he wants to be like you, unafraid of anything, strong, intimidating. Everyone still sees him as your baby brother. Except Bertha. So he wants to show off, show her he’s dangerous but would never put her in danger. They’re sweet together. You ever see the way Jack just moons over her?”

“She’s a good girl…I figured she’d be too good for Jack.”

“Well, her daddy is pretty strict. Jack is just the kind of boy that she’d rebel with.”

Forrest shrugged a bit.

“I guess.”

“They’re adorable. She’ll make an honest man out of him.”

Forrest smiled a bit.

“Jack does need to be straightened out.”

“She’s the one to do it.”

Forrest looked at her, then looking at her hand over his wrist and he put his hand over hers. Evelyn blushed a little, looking away for a moment before she leaned closer to him, kissing him gently.

“All you Bondurant men need some kind of taming.”

Forrest laughed.


	1200. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Can we have another sequel to the parent AU. Arthur and Alfie spend more and more time together and finally bond. Now they need Ariadne only if Arthur and Eames have a date. Of course it makes both Arthur and Eames very happy.

It didn’t happen overnight or easily - Arthur still had a lot to learn about being a parent and Alfred was still trying to acclimate to having both parents and Ariadne. 

He sometimes ran to Ariadne first, but when he did, he immediately turned to Arthur afterwards. Sometimes, he asked Ariadne for permission, but then remembered his father was there and asked him too. It took a while, but all the while, Arthur was patient, taking Ariadne and Eames’ advice and doing his best to keep Alfred’s interest.

He started by calling him Alfie, like Eames did, like Ariadne did. He tried to have time for just the two of them and Arthur would often spoil him - quietly so Eames wouldn’t judge him. They kept their morning routine, Ariadne helping him get ready while Arthur made his breakfast and then took him to school and Ariadne would pick him up afterwards. 

Arthur saw how little by little, his son began getting attached to him, just like he was with Eames. He felt better every day, still guilty and regretful that he had put his own need before his child’s. But when it happened, it took Arthur by surprise.

He hadn’t noticed when Ariadne stopped coming over in the mornings and Arthur was now up on his own and helping Alfie get ready for school, making his breakfast and then taking him to school. Ariadne only came over to pick him up and hang out for a few hours, sometimes longer if Arthur and Eames went out somewhere. He was cleaning up before Ariadne come home with Alfie and he realized that recently, he and Alfie had been close, closer than they ever had been. His son came to him, his son told him he loved him and Arthur never thought he’d be at the point in his life when he would appreciate that more than anything. 

He heard Ariadne and Alfie coming in, his little boy running inside and going to Arthur in the kitchen as he shouted,

“Daddy!”

Arthur smiled, kneeling down as he hugged him.

“Hey sweetheart. How was your day?”

Alfie babbled on and on about his day while Ariadne made him a snack and by the time she set it in front of him, Alfie was done and he began to eat. She smiled and said, 

“Hey bud, tell your dad the news.”

Alfie didn’t bother chewing the last mouthful of sandwich in his mouth as he said,

“I’m in the Christmas pageant!”

Arthur smiled.

“That’s awesome! We have to tell your dad when he gets home.”

Alfie nodded.

“Ari you’re coming too right? Daddy, make Ari come with us!”

Arthur laughed and looked at Ariadne.

“You’re coming right?”

She nodded.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Later that night, Eames came home and Alfie relaunched into his day, tugging Eames’ hand into the kitchen as Arthur put dinner on the table. Ariadne had gone home after hanging out with Alfie for a bit and now it was just the family. When he got to the end of the story, he told him of the pageant and Eames smiled and told him he was delighted about it. 

After Alfie was put to bed and Arthur and Eames were alone, Arthur told him about everything and then stopped as he smiled.

“He tells me stuff now. He gets excited. He tells me to tell Ari stuff now. He loves me.”

“Arthur…he always did.”

“I know, but…now it seems more real.”

Eames took his hand, stopping him from folding the basket of laundry he had started earlier and was now getting around to finishing. 

“How about we go out tomorrow. Just you and me? We’ll tell Ari to spend a couple more hours and we can have a nice dinner.”

Arthur smiled.

“Yeah…okay.”

“Okay. So tell me what Alfie’s going to do in this pageant.”

Arthur continued smiling, feeling Eames let his hand go so he could return to folding the laundry and he told him about the upcoming pageant.


	1201. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur has settled in a small town teaching honors French, mentors students in their problems as needed, and seems so stable as a person. That is, until Eames returns after abandoning their previous relationship. He wants to make amends, but Arthur struggles with it, soon finding he still cannot resist, even after the way it ended.

When Arthur got to a small city outside of New York, the first thing he did was organize his paperwork, got himself a nice home and sought himself out a job.  
He needed to stay low, he needed to organize himself, to hide, to blend in with the background. It was what he was the best at so it was exactly what he did.   
It didn’t take long for Arthur to dust off old records, degrees, licences and he put it to use becoming a teacher at the local high school to teach honors French. It was easier than he expected - his resume and background flawless, because he designed it that way.

He embraced his new life, his new persona, Mr. Phillipe Ciran the new honors French teacher and he found he really liked it. It kept his attention, let him become organized but not to a frantic, life or death situation. His students liked him and he in turn liked them back. He was into being a teacher and he did his best to keep his class interested in what he showing them, he set up study classes for after school for those that wanted to help other students or bring up their grades and he ordered pizzas for everyone. The study group got so popular, almost all his students from his classes showed after school in his classroom. 

He was there for a full year and over the summer, when his new classes started, there was already good word of him and his class. It was wonderful and though Arthur thought of his former life now and then, this wasn’t bad either. 

He had just gotten back from study group and settled in his tiny little house that he had made his own. He started to make his dinner as he went over some paper work to grade when he heard a knock at the door. The town was small and had a relatively low crime rate, but Arthur still felt that former tension when he heard a knock at his door. He shut off the stove and went to the door, realizing he was unarmed but his mind raced and he told himself to calm down. When he opened the door, it took him a moment to realize who he was looking at. 

It was Eames.

It wasn’t the same Eames that had left him almost a year and a half ago. This Eames was leaner, he had a beard, his hair was shorter, even his style of dress was different. Arthur immediately felt guarded and he held the door firmly in his hand.

“Eames…what are you doing here? How did you even find me?”

“I’ve been looking for you.”

“Well…you found me. Good night.”

He began to close the door but Eames held his hand out, stopping him from closing it all the way.

“I want to talk to you.”

“I think you said plenty when you left me in Budapest.”

Eames swallowed hard, looking down, embarrassed.

What felt like a lifetime ago, Arthur and Eames were together, a team, the very best in dreamshare. Arthur was blindsided when in Budapest, after a job, Eames told him he was feeling cornered and as if they were putting labels on a relaxed relationship. Arthur had no idea what he was talking about and he figure after a good night’s rest, they would talk about what they could do. But that morning never came. When Arthur woke up, Eames and his things were long gone and the room had been paid for. After Arthur tried to look for him, he realized Eames didn’t want to be found so he gave up and went to hide himself. He was heartbroken and confused but also angry. Now seeing Eames only drudged up all that emotion again.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s a bit late for that.”

“Arthur…I panicked. I wanted to come back and apologize. But you were gone by then and then I couldn’t find you and I was embarrassed…I’m sorry.”

Arthur wanted to forgive him, to accept it, but so much time had passed since then and he had time to move on. 

“I accept your apology. Good night, Eames.”

Arthur wanted that to be the end of it, but Eames stuck around. He seem to wait around every turn and he would leave notes and letters in Arthur’s mailbox, apologizing, giving further explanation. Arthur was proud of himself for being able to carry on his appearance in school but whenever he got home, he dreaded having to read more of Eames’ sentiment, hear more of his apologies. He stopped reading the letters, but he didn’t have the heart to throw them out.   
By the time winter settled, Eames stood on Arthur’s porch when he came home from school and he sighed as he got out of his car and walked towards his door.

“Why are you here?”

“We haven’t talked yet.”

Arthur sighed and let him inside because it was too cold to leave him outside. They talked for the rest of the night, the entire time, Arthur fighting with his emotions, with his feelings but by the time the sun came up, he couldn’t fight anymore.

“Goddamnit Eames…I want to hate you. I shouldn’t forgive you. What you did was unforgivable…but I do…I forgive you.”

Eames looked relieved, a small smile starting on his face. 

“I’ll make it up to you. I’ll make it all up to you.”

“You’re damn right you will.”


	1202. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by elfenly: A new alpha in town (OC?) has taken an interest in Omega!Evie, which Forrest really doesn´t like. At all. Evelyn is his mate, his to cheerish, his to love. To have this upcoming, snotty brat looking at his omega like she´s the biggest prize on the market really sets of his alpha-instict ;) If it ends up with smut beween Forrest and Evie, maybe Forrest biting her neck to mark her, well, I´m not saying anything xD Thank you for all the lovely prompts you fill for us, darling!

Before Evelyn was pregnant, she and Forrest were just together. While she lived on the outside of town, on the edge of society because of who she was, she felt comfortable and happy because her mate was just like her - an outcast, a black sheep. Of course she’d end up with a bootlegger. 

Forrest was good to her, he loved her and more importantly, he protected her. Forrest was a through and through alpha, his brothers were as well and once he laid his eyes on Evelyn, he knew he had to have her. Evelyn was an omega and she was almost immediately drawn to Forrest and Forrest alone. His scent was muddled with alcohol like Howard and he wasn’t a baby, like Jack.

Evelyn became Forrest’s almost immediately, fast and passionate, both of them falling for each other quickly. Whenever Forrest wasn’t working, he was all but living at Evelyn’s house. It made things easier for them when ruts and heats hit them. 

They were happy and things stayed that way for a while until some new runt showed up in Franklin County. He was nobody, just some stray making his way through town but he came across Evelyn in the general store as he loaded up on goods to continue his way. His eyes looked at her, up and down, admiring her and he grinned as the store keep said,

“Son? You need something else?”

“Uh, no. Hey, who is that? She live ‘round these parts?”

“Her? Yeah, she’s from round here. Best to stay away from her though.”

“She got a mate?”

The store keep shrugged.

“None of my business.”

The drifter paid for his goods, then followed Evelyn out as he asked,

“Miss? You live around here?”

Evelyn turned and saw the stranger as she smiled.

“I do. You lost?”

“I’m just lookin for a place to eat.”

“There’s a fine restaurant just down the road.”

“Yeah? You care to join me?”

Evelyn smiled politely.

“I’d love to, but I’m afraid I gotta get going. Good luck to you sir.”

Evelyn went home but that wasn’t the last time she came across the stranger. While at the station a few nights later, the stranger showed up. Forrest was busy and Evelyn sat at the counter, drinking some water while he waited for Forrest to come back. The stranger sat beside her as he grinned, delighted.

“Well, hello again. You were right about this place.”

Evelyn smiled, remembering him.

“Glad you enjoyed it.”

“So, we’re both here, care to have a meal with me?”

“I just ate, but thank you.”

“Ah, the timing is always terrible and off.”

Evelyn made polite conversation with the stranger, nodding and answering his questions which were not rude or personal. However, Forrest saw the competition almost instantly and he felt the overwhelming need to rip out the stranger’s throat but instead, he walked over to the counter, resisting the urge to snarl and took Evelyn’s hand while he was close enough. She lit up when she saw him and she sat up straight.

“Go home, Evie. I’ll be a bit late tonight.”

Evelyn nodded as the stranger realized he was looking at her mate, at her powerful, angry, alpha. The stranger felt scared and couldn’t look away. Even after Evelyn left, the stranger felt Forrest’s stare bore right into him and he took the hint, going into his satchel to pay for his meal. A meal he only ordered and didn’t get.

“Just go.”

The stranger nodded and got up, gathering his things and left quickly.

When Forrest got home, he saw Evelyn on the bed, reading something while in her nightgown. She closed her book to set it aside and only managed to sit up when Forrest was on her. It was a sudden and hungry mating, Forrest kissing her deeply, as if to taste her from the inside out. She was breathless when he pulled back and when he mounted her, she gasped, her head falling back.

“Forrest…”

She whimpered softly, bringing her arms up, around him so she could hold on. With her throat exposed, Forrest leaned down, biting at her neck, pressing his teeth against her just enough to leave the print behind but not to hurt her. She moaned as she felt it and clung to him even tighter.

When it was over and Forrest finished changing out of his clothes and got into bed with her again, Evelyn tugged her nightgown back down properly and blew out the candle before cuddling with Forrest. She smiled, understanding the sudden and frantic coupling tonight and she rested her head on his chest.

“Forrest?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Evie.”

She smiled, clinging to him, feeling Forrest’s heavy, possessive hold on her arm.


	1203. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Size!kink with Forrest/Evelyn. Evelyn loves how big and strong her mate is. If you can put in some self-lubrication there as well you'd make my day xD

Evelyn was always a lean little whip of a thing herself, hardly much shape to her other than a bit of curve here and there. She hid whatever she lacked and she did her hair to flatter her face but none of that mattered when it came to Forrest.

Forrest himself wasn’t too tall, he and Evelyn were nearly on par with that, but Forrest was broad and strong. He was masculine in every sense of the word - from the span of his back, to the thickness of his legs, the scruff on his face, the strength of his hands and power of his arms. Evelyn always felt safe when she was with him, when he draped his arm over her shoulders, she felt as if she was struggling to keep upright, but she loved the feel of it, the heaviness of it. When he took her hand, his fingers looked lean but they were strong, calloused, sometimes cut and scraped from working or fights but always gentle on her. When Forrest sat down to have a cup of tea, or smoke a cigar or to take a meal, his pants which was usually loose and sometimes ill fitting, clung to his thighs. When she sat on his lap, it was as if she was sitting on a chair, nothing soft or forgiving under her when it came to Forrest’s legs. 

When they made love, she could never get her arms around him, her hands scrambling to cling to his back. There was nothing there but the hardness and the planes of his muscles, his shoulders round and broad. Even though his waist was slender, Evelyn’s thighs still strained to hold open against him.   
She loved her mate, she loved how his mouth felt against her own, how soft his kisses were, how when she was able to kiss his jaw, the scar from a previous fight across his throat that nearly cost him his life, she was able to kiss it and hear him sigh. 

He was usually on top of her - Evelyn liked it that way, covered by him, his weight pressing down on her. It made her hot, their skin slick against each other’s and she was already wet between her thighs. As an omega, she was capable of bearing children, she was built for it and her body always responded to her mate, her hole self lubricating, something she wasn’t even aware she could do until she met Forrest. 

When they finished, Evelyn laid still, Forrest beside her, his arm over her as he pulled her closer, the sheets pulled up and covering her modesty as she panted for breath, feeling so good and loved and wanted. Forrest breathed heavily at her side, his lips against her shoulder, his mate as close as he could get her. She wearily opened her eyes as she looked at Forrest, seeing his eyes closed as he started nodding off and she said,

“Forrest?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

She could see the little smile starting at his mouth.

“I love you too.”

She turned on her side, her legs still sticky and damp but she didn’t care and she eased her arm over Forrest’s side. His massive arms wrapped around her as she pillowed her head against his chest, breathing in her mate’s scent as she fell asleep.


	1204. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames has a teen daughter who is best friends with Arthur's teen son. One day the teens decide to hook their single fathers up with one another in hopes that they will fall in love, get married and become one big family.

Eames had a little girl that he loved with all his heart. She was the light of his life and his adoration. When he and his wife divorced, Eames got custody of her and since then raised her like a queen.

Arthur himself, had a son. He loved his little boy and was gentle and good to him since he had to witness an ugly divorce between him and his wife. Now, both kids were grown up and went to high school together and became fast friends.

Catherine Eames and Benedict Cohen met in home room one day and Catherine thought Benedict’s dimples were adorable. He was shy and a litte withdrawn, she was outgoing and friendly so of course they bonded instantly. They had home room, lunch and bio together and constantly saw each other in the hallways. They sent texts to each other and when it was too risky to use their phones, they wrote notes to each other so they had something to read in the next class. 

When they both found out their parents were single, Catherine got an idea.

“We should introduce them. They could be friends! All my dad does is just hang out by himself watching TV and having a cuppa. He needs a friend.”

Benedict thought that was a good idea himself. His own father just sat online for the most part, working and now and then bothering Benedict to see what he was doing. So at the first chance - the first back to school night, the kids pushed their parents together to be friends.

Catherine started all this with intentions of getting her father out of the house, to not be so lonely and Benedict had the same sentiments but it didn’t take long for them to both realized, that their fathers liked each other, though neither one wanted to acknowledge it. Catherine was over Benedict’s house with her father for dinner and she pulled her best friend over and whispered,

“I think our dads like each other.”

“Sure, they’re friends.”

“No, dummy, like they,  _like_ , like each other.”

Benedict tilted his head, his dark wavy hair falling over his eyes as he said,

“Nuh uh. They’re just…friends.”

He hesitated in saying it when he noticed how his own father seem to look away with a shy smile whenever Catherine’s dad seem to touch him. They often spoke close to each other and they already looked like they were…dating. They had already gone out a couple of times…Benedict began to wonder if Catherine was right. 

“We should try to get them together.”

Benedict sighed.

“You always want to play cupid.”

“But how awesome would that be if they got together!? They might end up getting married. We’d be brother and sister!”

They practically were anyway. Neither kid had feelings for each other, already having experimented early on to get it out of the way, in fact they felt it awkward and weird. So their friendship blossomed into that of siblings. Benedict looked at their fathers from the living room, seeing them cooking, talking to each other and it wasn’t a bad idea…

“Okay but how? We can’t just out right tell them to start dating. They’ll tell us we’re being ridiculous.”

“Well, we just have to encourage it is all.”

Benedict shrugged and nodded.

That night, when they were on their way home, Catherine spoke to her father about Benedict’s dad.

“Mr. Cohen is a good cook, isn’t he dad?”

“He is. He’s wonderful.”

“It was so nice of him to invite us over. We should return the favor!”

Eames looked at her and nodded.

“Sure. We should. How about this weekend?”

“Perfect!”

Catherine’s wheels were practically spinning as she planned this. She wanted her dad to be happy but Benedict was right, forcing them together would only make them resist more. It had to  be subtle and gentle and they just had to be patient….well Catherine had to be patient. She already saw it in her father’s eyes that he cared for Benedict’s dad, all they needed was the right setting. She smiled at her dad and texted Benedict a moment later.

_‘So, how’s your dad?’_

_'He’s…weird. He’s happy but not like the normal happy.’_

_'Omg he’s so in love. <3 this is going to be so easy.’_


	1205. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can I get a continuation of the waiter!A bartender!E story please? A and E fuck in the walk-in fridge in the restaurant just before their shift starts. Dom is supposed to be at the market, but when he brings in new suppies they have to hide their naked butts behind crates. :-) -Anne

They had been flirting dangerously for a while and though they promised that it would just remain as flirting…it quickly got out of control.

They kissed in the break room when no one was around. After every shift, they went over to each other’s apartments to spend the night. Sometimes, they wouldn’t even make it that far and just fuck in each other’s cars. They talked and teased and hinted while at work and then always put on a professional air when Dom was around…when anyone was around.

Now and then, there were longing looks, slight and subtle touches that lingered throughout the shift. Arthur was there early, so was Eames to start the set up process of the bar, Arthur busy with his own duties. They had seen each other already, smiling at one and other, Arthur purposely brushing against him when he had to go behind the bar to grab a towel. Thirty minutes before his shift was to start, Arthur gasped a little when he felt some grasp his wrist and started pulling him along to the storage room.

It was a safe place, quiet and dark and when Arthur was pressed against the wall, he didn’t even resist. In between the frantic kissing and the undressing, Arthur asked him softly,

“Why didn’t we go to your car?”

Eames kissed him back, pushing down Arthur’s dress pants and pulling up his shirt immediately afterwards.

“Full parking lot. We have privacy here.”

“I’ll assume you have the lube.”

He could feel Eames’ grin against his mouth.

“As if I’d do that to you…”

The preparation was fast and quick and Eames pulled off his shirt in one pull and undid his pants as he lifted Arthur off his feet and fucked him against the wall. It was fast and filthy and Arthur loved it, keeping his mouth against Eames’ to keep himself as quiet as he could. All he did was hang on, letting Eames do all the work. It was amazing and wonderful and it instilled feelings in Arthur that he was also doing his best to keep to himself, right along with his moans. 

When they finished, Eames groaned against his ear, Arthur biting his lip and only letting out the weakest of whimpers. He was already smiling, his head falling back as he felt Eames keep him pressed against the wall, gently lowering him. That was all the time they had when they heard someone opening the storage door and Eames quickly pulled out as Arthur saw it was Dom. He was supposed to be at the market to get more things for the restaurant and Arthur was pissed he had forgotten something so important. He had enough sense to grab his clothes as he and Eames ducked behind a wine rack, leaning down further to use the cover of the crates. Eames was tucking himself back in place as he whispered,

“I thought he was supposed to be out!”

“He was, but he came back from the market, shh!”

Eames didn’t say a word, just doing his best to get his clothes back on as Arthur did the same. They both held their breath, praying Dom didn’t notice as he had the delivery people dropping off the latest buy. He took a quick count then blessedly, left and Arthur huffed in relief. They both stood up, doing their best to smooth out their clothes, trying to look as if they hadn’t been fucking in the storage room. 

“We’re never doing this again.”

“I know, the storage room was a bad idea…seemed like a good one at the time.”

Arthur meant this - them, this so-called relationship. But he didn’t say it. He sighed instead and said,

“I’m going out first.”

He grabbed a bottle of wine with the excuse of leaving it at the bar and Eames grabbed him by his elbow as he said,

“After work, want to come back to my place? We can order pizza.”

Arthur wanted to tell him no, wanted to tell him they were done but he found himself nodding and leaned over to kiss him before he left.


	1206. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Bane/John Teen AU, making out in the back seat :)

Bane had picked up John from his home and they had full plans to go on a date.

The date was nice, they had dinner at a burger place and they talked for a while - school, friends and so on. Afterwards, they got back in Bane’s car and they talked about where to go but instead, they ended up in the back seat making out.

John was a little shy and nervous though they had kissed before. This felt far more intense. They were close and it was quiet, the only squeaking and creaking of the leather under them as they shifted filled the enclosed space right along with their breathing and the sound of their lips moving apart. They took off their jackets and John appreciated that Bane didn’t move along any faster than the pace John set.

It got a little less innocent as Bane’s hand slipped up the back of John’s Henley, his fingers brushing along his bare shoulder blades, down the valley of his back and John shivered. It wasn’t dirty or so intimate, but still, John felt the blush rushing to his face just because no one had ever touched him like that. He rested his own hands on Bane’s chest, impressed with how solid he was, which made sense since Bane played football. He felt Bane move from his mouth to John’s neck, leaving soft, little kisses down the column of his throat, teasing nips and sucks left behind made John feel bold as he tugged on Bane’s shirt, pulling it up, wanting him to take it off.

Bane did, pulling off his simple white shirt and John followed suit as they laid back on the seat. The skin to skin contact only made their kissing more frantic and passionate and John felt Bane’s hands down his arms, over his sides, on his chest, the tips of his fingers brushing over his nipples and John held onto Bane’s back, sliding down his back and held onto his hips. 

When John shifted his legs, opening them a bit more, they began to rub against each other. John gasped, feeling how hard he was, how hard Bane was. John gasped, his hips lifting up without him realizing it and he moaned softly as Bane met him halfway. 

They kept going for a few minutes, only stopping as they felt it getting more heated.

“We should…we should stop.” Said Bane.

John nodded, trying to catch his breath, feeling a bit cold now that Bane put space between them. They slowly sat up, getting their shirts back on, catching their breathes, trying to regain their senses. Once they got back in the front of the car, John said to him,

“I would have…you know…all the way…if you wanted.”

Bane looked at him with a smile.

“I know. But I don’t want our first time to be in the back seat of my car.”

John smiled and took Bane’s hand.


	1207. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: The guys are staying with Brendan and his family over the weekend. They´ve been trying to keep it down with the sex during their stayover, but nothing last forever. Tess accidentally walks in on them going at it in the guestroom xD Adam riding Tommy would be a huuuge bonus!

Adam didn’t know what was wrong with him. He usually had much better control over himself when it came to Tommy and it wasn’t as if they never abstained for longer than three days when Tommy was training. 

But somehow, when they stayed in Pittsburgh to visit Brendan and Tess over the weekend, Adam suddenly couldn’t get enough. 

The first night, it was like an itch Adam had to scratch. He figured just once should tied him over for the remained of the weekend so they had quiet sex in the guest room, grateful the bed didn’t creak or groan because it was one of those memory foam ones and Adam fell asleep deeply afterwards. In the morning, he felt sated and better, thinking he was good.

He wasn’t. The following night, Adam was just ogling Tommy as if it was the first time he was seeing him. He was getting a little tanner because he had helped Brendan build the new swing set for the girls in the yard and also he was helping Tess grill all afternoon. Adam wasn’t sure what was going on with his libido but when he suggested going again, Tommy didn’t really resist much. 

The next morning, Adam woke up first, not feeling quiet as satisfied as he did the other night - which was weird considering that Adam nearly screamed when he came and only because he bit down on his own hand did his cover the sound. He sat up and pushed Tommy on his back as he leaned over, kissing his throat, his chest, sighing at the scent of him first thing in the morning. Adam was convinced it was something in the Pittsburgh air or maybe it was the bed that gave him the confidence that they wouldn’t be caught. Whatever it was, Adam would think on it later as he felt Tommy wake up, especially when he reached down and began stroking his cock. His morning erection was firm and hot in Adam’s hand and he smiled as he got on his lap, letting it rub against his own.

“Adam…what are you doing?”

Adam kissed him, feeling Tommy’s hands on his sides, on his hips and when he pulled back he softly asked,

“Wanna go again?”

“What’s gotten into you?”

“I think it’s the bed.”

“We’re getting one the moment we get back home.”

Adam grinned and laughed and kissed Tommy again, urging him to act.  
So Tommy did. A  bit of lube and some quick preparation and Adam had Tommy inside him again. He rode him slowly, moaning weakly against his lips, feeling Tommy’s hand grip his hair as he began to pick up the pace. 

Tommy wasn’t sure what time it was, but he didn’t hear the girls running around and he imagined it was early enough. However, he didn’t want to press his luck.

“Come on, babe. We’re aren’t home.”

Adam nodded and sat up and really began to ride Tommy bringing his hand to his mouth to keep his pants quiet, Tommy’s hands on his hips aiding him and they were both getting into it, when they both heard,

“Hey guys, time to wake up, breakfast is-…opps….”

It happened in seconds. Tess had opened the door after a quick knock, assuming they were asleep still and saw them. Tommy only moved his head, Adam stopped and froze in silent horror and Tess immediately backed out and closed the door again. Adam turned bright red as he brought his hands up to his face and immediately got off Tommy.

“I’m going to die…”

Tommy groaned, putting his hand over his eyes.

“Fuck that was embarrassing.”

“Let’s leave. Right now.”

“We can’t they’re waiting for us.”

“I can’t face them! Tess just saw us!!”

This was all muffled against his pillow, Adam too humiliated to look up. Tommy then let out a chuckle and Adam peeked up at him, confused.

“What is so funny?”

“This is just…of course it’s not as early as I thought it was. She would tell us breakfast is ready now.”

Adam sighed, finally sitting up, the entire mood killed.

“I can never look them in the eye again.”

“Me either.”

“It’s a good thing we’re leaving this afternoon.”

Adam nodded and agreed, his face still flushed.

“But first we have to get through today.” Said Tommy.

Adam groaned and fell back face first onto the pillow.


	1208. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: A switch up on the fake/pretend relationship. Arthur and Eames work at the same bookstore and have been in a relationship for years but everyone thinks it's pretend. (Idk, there was a rumour that it was a pretend relationship and everyone believes that instead of the truth.) This irks Arthur but he's become used to it. Eames, on the other hand, still finds it hilarious.

Arthur was moving the new shipment from boxes onto the shelves when Eames came over to help. They smiled at each other, Arthur giving him a nod of thanks as they got through the organization faster.

While they finished stocking the shelves, their coworker, Ariadne walked past them and awwed. Eames grinned proudly and Arthur rolled his eyes.  
For as long as Arthur had been working at B&N, there had been a serious rumor that he and Eames had been dating. Arthur wasn’t really sure how it happened and he ignored it, even down played it a bit, saying it wasn’t true but somehow, the rumor persisted and Arthur had given up denying it. No one believed him anyway.

Eames on the other hand, was delighted with it. He thought it was hilarious considering he and Arthur had only just met when Arthur started working there and all he did was train him as a senior employee. They became friends overtime and they discussed the rumor between them. Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes, Eames laughed it off. 

While they worked throughout the store, their coworkers would aw at them or make some comments, sometimes, their manager, Mal would teasingly tell them to break it up if she saw them in the aisles talking and Arthur would just sigh deeply. Everyone was in on the rumor and Arthur knew that if he ever wanted to date anyone, it would be such a drama filled mess.

They were both on register on a slow night when Eames said to him,

“You’re letting it get to you too much.”

“I just don’t like everyone assuming we’re dating just because we’re friends and stuff.”

“We make a cute couple, darling.”

Arthur wanted to be annoyed but he found himself shaking his head and laughing anyway.

When their shifts were over, Eames stopped at the inside Starbucks to get some coffee before he left and he saw Arthur was already leaving the line. They both stopped and laughed a bit.

“You know, this is why people think we’re dating.” Said Eames.

“Shut up and get your coffee.”

Eames laughed and Arthur walked back with him, getting on line again. When they got to the counter, the girl at the register smiled and said,

“Hey Eames, your boyfriend - oh, he’s here!”

Eames looked at Arthur, seeing him looking down at his cup and Eames played it up as he often did, putting his arm around Arthur.

“Yeah he forgot what time my shift was over. The usual, love.”

She nodded and after he paid and got his coffee, they went out to the parking lot. Arthur resisted sighing, again, when he saw they were even parked next to each other. Eames set his cup on the roof of the car and said,

“I’ll see you tomorrow, my love.”

The corner of Arthur’s mouth quirked up as he said,

“That’s exactly why people think we’re dating.”

Arthur hadn’t gone to his car yet, he walked Eames to his door first. Eames only shrugged.

“Let them keep thinking it. Drive carefully.”

“I will. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

They hugged good night and they got in their cars, leaving for the night.


	1209. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: John works at an not-for-profit animal sanctuary. There are a lot of volunteers who rotate through, one day Bane comes in as a new volunteer. Cue all the cuteness of Bane cuddling all the animals and ends up adopting a senior dog who's been there for ages.

John regularly worked at Gotham’s not for profit, no kill animal shelter. John loved working there, taking care of Gotham’s strays, watching a beaten down, ill animal suddenly come back to life, seeing one being adopted into a loving home. 

There were a lot of volunteers, mostly young kids who wanted to help out, run fund raisers and adoption drives. Very few came in to tend to the animals and clean so John was more than happy to do it himself. 

John came in on his usual day, one of the few employees who had put in serious years there and began his usual rounds, checking on all the new strays that came in, helping the vets and techs, then went to clean out a few cages and start the adoption paperwork process on those lucky ones who got homes. Then it was time to check in on the new volunteers. 

There were a new batch that came in, some where already out at adoption drives, others were playing with the healthier animals, making sure they got love and attention and letting them socialize with others to make it easier for them to get homes. One of the new ones that was at the shelter, helping out was a guy named Bane. He was good with the older dogs, giving them their therapeutic baths and walking with them slowly. John thought it was good of Bane to give so much attention to the senior dogs and cats. Most people wanted puppies or at least adult dogs. Senior dogs were less likely to get adopted and it hurt John a lot when these sweet creatures were neglected because of their age.

Bane seem to love them and only them. Whenever John saw him, Bane was spending time with the older cats, petting them until their purrs got so loud and long that they practically filled the room. He played with the dogs, giving them the energy of their youth and even for the older ones who needed a bit more care, going down steps or getting back on their feet, he gave them just as much attention. There was one dog there that had been there almost as long as John had been working there, a big mixed dog whom they called Brutus. There was a guess that he was a Rottweiler, Pit Bull mix, his body type big but he was a big sweetie and scared of almost everything, except Bane. Bane adored him, playing with him often, walking with him and John sometimes joined them.

They often talked about Brutus, about Bane’s volunteer time there and it was nice to see someone who was just as compassionate about these animals and when they walked one afternoon, Bane mentioned how much he really liked Brutus.

“I think I want to adopt him.”

“Yeah? He adores you. It would be amazing if you did.”

Bane seem to consider it while they walked.

The next morning when John came in, after doing his usual rounds, he settled down to process some paperwork and saw that Bane’s name was on the top of the stack, putting in his intention to adopt Brutus. John smiled and quickly pushed it through. 

When he saw Bane that same day, he saw Brutus was already walking beside him while Bane checked on the other dogs in the cages. He was feeding them as Brutus wagged his big tail and John said,

“Hey, I saw your form this morning.”

Bane looked up at him and then down at Brutus.

“Yeah…I decided my place couldn’t be without him another day.”

John took a scoop from the big bucket of kibble, helping Bane feed the other dogs. 

“I pushed it through right away. You should be able to take him home within a few days.”

“Thanks.”

John pet Brutus, sneaking him a handful of kibble as he laughed, feeling his big, wet tongue cover most of his hand instantly. 

“Will you still help out? Once Brutus gets his forever home?”

“Yeah…I want to help all the dogs get homes.”

John felt something then as he looked at Bane and he cleared his throat a bit as he looked away and nodded.

“Me too.”


	1210. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Follow up on the A/E bookshop romance. Ariadne gets Mal, Yusuf and (a reluctant) Cobb involved to help encourage Arthur and Eames together. Cue little love notes being slipped into their bags or small gifts. Arthur and Eames know exactly what is going on, but they let their friends get away with it.

“So you know, that they’re like, in love right?”

Mal smiled and nodded as she went through the inventory list with Ariadne.

“What they need is a shove in the right direction. We all know they’re not really dating, but they should! They’re so cute together when they think no one is around.”

“How do you know they’re not dating someone else?”

“I asked Arthur already and Eames broadcasts everything he does, if he was dating someone else I’d be shocked.”

Mal had to agree.

“So let’s get this weird pretend relationship in a real one.”

“Oh, Ari. Just let it happen on its own time.”

“I’m not saying forcing them, I’m saying…pointing them in the right direction.”

So between Mal and Dom (her boyfriend and fellow manager) and Yusuf (who was the manager at the Starbucks) they all began to scheme to make it happen. Dom was in charge of scheduling and though he really, really didn’t want to get involved, Mal coherence him into doing this one thing for them - scheduling them so they would work together in the same department any time they worked at the same time.

Mal herself typed up sweet little notes and slipped them into Eames’ coat pocket in the break room and in Arthur’s messenger bag, Ari gave them “suggestions” about lunch breaks where they could go be alone. Yusuf would give them their favorite coffee, always saying it was from each other.   
It was cute and Arthur and Eames knew it. When their shifts were over one night, Eames laughed to himself as he felt one of the notes in his pocket and Arthur asked,

“What?”

“Nothing. Mal or Ari, one of them, they keep leaving me these notes. Saying it’s from you.”

Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Geez. You’d think all this time they would quit torturing us. First we’re dating, now they’re saying we’re not really dating…wish they’d make up their minds.”

Arthur read the note, a few stanzas from a love poem. It was very sweet and something Arthur himself would use to describe his feeling for Eames…if he had them. Cough.

“I think they mean well. I’m loving all this coffee from you.”

Arthur laughed now.

“Yeah me too. And the subtle caramel heart on the whipped cream really puts it over the top.”

They both laughed as they got to Arthur’s car and Eames put his hand in his pockets.

“We should let them keep doing it. I like my schedule as of late.”

Arthur nodded.

“Me too. And all the perks that come along with it. That buy one, get one free lunch coupon Ari gave us for lunch the other day was awesome.”

They both laughed.

“So…tomorrow?”

“Yeah I come in at one.”

Eames nodded.

“Two for me.”

They again nodded and hugged and when they pulled back, Eames kissed his cheek. It was something new, but Arthur didn’t mind it. In fact, it was…nice.

“Night, Arthur.”

“Good night.”


	1211. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy isn't taller than Jon by any means but he's so much broader than Jon and usually he hated feeling small but when he's with Tommy he feels so loved and protected, especially loves it when they make love with Tommy over him covering him completely, also loves that Tommy can just randomly pick him up whenever he feels like it.

Jon never ever liked feeling small. He had spent a lot of his childhood being small, being thin and almost frail looking so when puberty kicked in, he was able to work out, get himself broader, thicker, stronger.

He never thought himself to be the biggest guy in the room, but he could hold his own, he wasn’t weak or scrawny and he was definitely bigger than girls he knew so that was all that mattered to him.

But when he met Tommy, in the beginning, he felt the inadequacy of his size. Tommy wasn’t taller than him, in fact if Jon stood up straight, he was jut a bit taller than Tommy. But Tommy was massive, his arms twice as thick as Jon’s, his chest bigger, his traps ridiculous, his back well formed and broad…so broad. His thighs were like tree trunks, his abs even seem to be better formed than Jon’s. At first, Jon felt weak and small all over again, but as his relationship with Tommy developed, he got past all his insecurities, all his hang up’s and he started to actually enjoy it. 

Tommy never showed off, he never peacocked the way Jon use to, so Jon never felt like he had to prove himself. He liked how when Tommy hugged him from behind, he seem to be enveloped by Tommy’s size, he loved how when they went out on dates or just to run some errands, now and then some asshole would breathe some ugly comment under his breath and Tommy would look at him and put the fear of God into them. Jon could never do that, no matter his size. HIs face was always too cute, too soft and young looking and there was no exercise to change that. While it worked for the ladies, it never worked for scaring dudes. Tommy could; he had a mad dog glare that made men run or turn away instantly. Jon wished he could do that, but then Tommy wouldn’t call him Angel Face. 

Even when they made love, Tommy covered him when he was on top, Jon could hardly get his arms around him, he could only hold on for the ride and moan and cling to him. When Jon was on top, it was the only time that he didn’t feel like a scrawny boy. But still, when Tommy’s hands rested on his hips or his thighs, the bruises were left behind as reminder of Tommy’s strength.

Jon was in the middle of doing dishes one afternoon when Tommy came home, telling him he was ready to go for their run in just ten minutes. Jon said he would be ready by then but once he finished, he got side tracked and started checking his phone. When Tommy came to check on him and saw him on his phone, he sighed and went over to Jon, lifting him up and over his shoulder as if he was nothing, taking him to their room so he could change. Jon shouted and laughed and held on until he was put back down and he would smile, apologizing for the delay. It was something else that impressed Jon, how easily Tommy was able to lift him and carry him around, effortlessly, easily and Tommy usually did it to get his point across and without rushing Jon.   
While Jon put his sneakers on, he thought to himself how ridiculous he once was, being so concerned and self conscious over nothing, over things he ended up loving about Tommy’s size and about his own. 

“Angel Face, you ready yet?”

Jon smiled, grabbing his hoodie and putting it on as he went to meet Tommy at the door.

“Yeah, I’m ready.”


	1212. Max/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can we have a Max/Veil where whenever Max has a nightmare, Veil strokes his head and shushes him back to sleep?

There were the long days where Max drove, from town to town, hiding, doing their best to stay off radar from anyone who might cause them trouble. Where they stopped to eat, to rest, for Max to teach Arthur how to fire a weapon. He had all the patience of a saint and never yelled at Arthur to get it right even though Arthur thought he deserved it. 

Then there were the nights, where it was quiet and cold and Max would pull the rig over somewhere and they would both climb into the back seat to sleep. Since that moment that Arthur had been so utterly terrified of being in a room with a bed, Max had never again attempted to sleep anywhere but the rig again. Arthur felt bad, taking away the one comfort that Max had sought out, but he didn’t know how to bring it up so he didn’t and slept in the back of the rig. 

Most night, Max slept just a handful of hours, Arthur curled up beside him, the one blanket they shared draped over them, Arthur comforted in Max’s constant and radiating warmth. When Max did sleep, it was when the sun was nearly breaking across the wasteland, the sky growing lighter, the stars seemingly rising up higher to get away from the dawn. He slept then and only then, waking when he felt Arthur shifting and waking up from his full night of rest.

When Max did nod off, too tired to fight anymore, he slept only to be awaken by the nightmares that plagued him. He woke up ready to fight, his arms swinging wildly, eyes wide and searching at whatever was coming at him. The first time it happened, Arthur was nearly thrown off, ripped from his sleep, afraid that something was happening until he realized that Max had just woken up, a bad dream still clouding his mind. He did his best to calm him down, to remind him they were in the rig, that they were okay and that he should try to rest.

After that, on the rare occasion that it happened, Arthur would sit up and rub Max’s back, shushing him softly, his voice low and comforting, soothing Max to lay back again, his hand petting him until Max began to relax, the tension releasing from his body as he remembered where he was and leaned back and Arthur let him lay down, resting his head on his lap, running his fingers through his hair, telling him again and again that everything was all right.

Gradually, Max would calm down and sometimes he would fall asleep with his head on Arthur’s lap, other times, he’d feel better and calmer and sit up again, resuming their previous positions of sleep. Either way, he always felt like things were all right, just because Arthur said so.


	1213. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: the animal shelter au is so sweet, can we have more? John visits Bane to help him with Brutus. Maybe sometimes he stays with Brutus when Bane is working.

Because he had often been let down with volunteers coming back, John didn’t really expect Bane to come back after he adopted Brutus. He wanted him to, of course, but he didn’t expect it. 

So he was pleasantly surprised when Bane did come back, Brutus in tow. John smiled as he knelt down, petting Brutus’ big head, he already looked ten times happier, his tail wagging as John looked up at Bane and asked,

“You’re back. Why did you bring him? You’re not returning him are you?”

“No way. He just followed me. When I tried to leave without he cried and whined so loud that I heard him when I was on the sidewalk in front of my house. So I brought him along.”

“He’s probably lonely in your house.”

“I don’t have anyone to watch him. I don’t know what I’m going to do when I go back to work.”

“Oh..I wouldn’t mind watching over him…while you work. I could keep him company and that might help him adjust better.”

“You’d do that?”

“Yeah. I’m sure your job wouldn’t like you bringing him around, though I don’t know why, he’s such a big softy.”

He pet Brutus, his light brown fur looking healthier, the white patch on his chest even whiter, no longer dingy from being in a cage. He had a soft bed now, toys, regular good food and someone who loved him dearly. John had often wished he could have adopted Brutus himself, but he lived in an apartment that had a weight limit on dogs and Brutus more than exceeded it. But he was glad Bane did it and he loved the idea of spending more time with the both of them.

They set up an arrangement afterwards, that when Bane returned to work, John would come over, get Brutus comfortable and happy so John could leave before Bane came back from the late shift so he could be there when Brutus woke up again. John had no problem with that arrangement. He came over after his shift at the shelter and Bane let him into his home, showed him where everything was and then leave for work. John would walk with Brutus, play with him, pet him while they sat on the couch for hours and when it was time for John to leave, he would put Brutus to bed and then sit by his side, petting him until the big dog fell asleep again. Then, very quietly, John would leave and go home. 

It worked out well for a couple of weeks and gradually, Brutus got use to his new home and to his caregivers. John loved spending time with him and he liked seeing Bane before he left for work. Bane often expressed gratitude and offered to pay him, but John wouldn’t hear of it. One night, John fell asleep on the couch, Brutus, mostly on top of him, his big head resting on John’s stomach, one of his paws looking as if he was pinning him there since it rested on John’s forearm. When Bane got home, he saw the scene in his living room and laughed to himself as he pet Brutus, waking him.

“Hey boy, making sure John doesn’t leave?”

Brutus’ huffed a bit, his tail wagging a bit and Bane smiled, helping his dog up and off the couch, leading him to bed before coming over to John, who still had not woken up. Bane shook his shoulder and slowly he woke up.

“Oh…shit I’m sorry, I fell asleep.”

“It’s fine. I saw how Brutus knocked you out and kept you pinned.”

John laughed, sitting up, yawning.

“I should go.”

“It’s late. There’s no more buses or trains running.”

“Shit…”

“Just sleep here. It’s only a couple of hours before dawn.”

“You sure? I don’t want to put you out.”

“No problem. Sleep. Brutus is in bed already.”

“Thanks.”

John laid back down, curling up to sleep more. Bane only got up and grabbed an extra blanket from the linen closet and covered John up before he headed to his own room. As he did, he looked down at Brutus, seeing his big pup had a look on his face and if Bane didn’t know better, he would swear he was smiling, his tail wagging a little. Bane felt the corner of his mouth tug up and he leaned down, petting him.

“Thanks for keeping him here, boy.”

Brutus made a little grumble, turning over and sleeping and Bane continued to his room, glancing over at John on his couch, fast asleep.


	1214. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: oh how i miss tommy/jon. reading your latest prompt makes me crave for more. can you write where tommy is away and jon missed him so much. they skype sex but it wasnt enough for jon. and he started using toys too. one day tommy came back early and saw jon with one of the toys and smut ensues!! basically i just want smutty fic!! Pretty please!!

Because Tommy still trained and still did fights, now and then, he was made to travel. Jon went with him when he could but for the most part, but when he couldn’t, they missed each other constantly.

Tommy had to go to California for a match one time and Jon couldn’t go because of work. They spoke through text and phone calls but now and then, when Tommy wasn’t beat, they would Skype. Skype was fun, they got to see each other and long for each other and when they had Skype-sex, it was nice to actually witness each other coming.

Jon always hated when he and Tommy were apart and they always counted the days until Tommy came home. 

“You look so tired.” Commented Tommy.

Jon nodded, yawning a bit.

“Yeah, I’ve been trying to keep busy. Nights are the worse here.”

“Yeah, mine too.”

“I think an orgasm would help.”

Tommy laughed.

“I think you’re right.”

After getting comfortable and ready, they talked to each other while they jerked off and when they came, Jon sighed deeply, feeling good from the release, but it wasn’t the same without Tommy actually being there. 

It was like that the duration of Tommy’s trip and Jon was miserable and lonely the entire time. When it got to the point that the Skype sex wasn’t enough, Jon began to look into other options.

He realized what he missed was Tommy being inside him and he felt a little embarrassed to admit that, even to himself but since he was alone, he figured there would be no harm in trying out some things.

Tommy was occupied after his fight. Jon had seen it and was extremely turned on. There was always something barbaric about the way Tommy fought, how his testosterone erupted and he was all rage, finally sprung loose, a storm that was crashing down into the ring. Jon couldn’t explain it, but it turned him on in the most ridiculous manner. 

He set his laptop up to watch the highlights of his fight while he grabbed the lube from the nightstand and covered his fingers. He hesitated for a moment - this was all new, never having done this to himself and it made him a little self conscious but then his horniness trumped any shame he had when he started watching Tommy in the ring. His boyfriend was a beast, all sweaty muscle, tattooed and bubbling with rage as he paced around the ring and at that first swing, Jon felt his hand slide down his stomach, between his thighs as he pressed the tip of his finger to his hole. He let out a shudder and kept going, taking his time, watching Tommy fight like it was porn.

He got caught up in the moment, missing Tommy, watching him grapple his opponent, the storm of the arena when the opponent tapped out just before his arm gave out and Tommy stood up, circling the ring as he shouted, his mouth piece still in his mouth. It tapped the most primal parts of Jon’s brain and he gasped as he felt his finger inside him, feeling different but so good. It was short lived when he heard something at the door and he looked up, seeing Tommy.

“Didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Jon strangely enough didn’t feel as ashamed as he would have before, just the normal bit about being caught.

“You came home early…”

“Yeah, thought I’d surprise you, but you surprised me.”

Tommy kicked off his sneakers while he pulled his sweatshirt and shirt over his head, throwing it onto the floor as he began to shed his jeans.

“I missed you.”

Jon shut his laptop, the real thing now in his bedroom and he was grateful he was naked already. 

“I missed you too.”

Tommy didn’t even have to prepare him much, Jon relaxed enough to accept him and the moment, Tommy was inside him, Jon groaned and clung to him as best he could.

“Better then doin it on your own?”

Jon nodded, a slight smile on his face as he lifted his legs to wrap around Tommy’s waist.

“God I missed you…”

Tommy leaned down, kissing him before he started to move.

It was desperate and filthy and Tommy was clean from his fight, not a mark on him, showered and he should have been tired from the flight, but instead, he was wired and wanting Jon. Jon just held onto him, panting for air, moaning, his entire body tingling the moment their skin made contact. 

When it was over, Tommy lay beside him and Jon lay his head on his chest, his arm thrown over him as they both panted for air. 

“Next time…next time, you’re gonna come with me." 

Tommy struggled to string the sentence together and Jon laughed softly.

"I know…I will. I missed you too much. I thought I could handle this but…”

“Yeah…me too.”

Jon felt Tommy’s arm hold onto him better and Jon finally closed his eyes, knowing he was going to sleep well tonight.


	1215. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Alfie/Arthur. I read some of your alpha/omega-prompts with this pairing, and I must say I just loved them! How about some mpreg!Arthur, and Alfie enjoying to see his omega growing big with his cub? I just want to read something with Alfie being all fatherly and touching Arthur´s big pregnant belly xD

It was only a matter of time before Arthur ended up carrying Alfie’s child and when it happened, Arthur was initially worried.

Alfie was not the fatherly type. He carried very little emotion and that little he did have, was for Arthur. Arthur wasn’t sure if his alpha had space enough for the pup in his belly and he worried about Alfie knowing - but it was only a matter of time before Alfie smelled the change of his scent. 

When it did happen, Arthur was laying in bed, half asleep while Alfie hovered over him, kissing him, nipping at his throat. He pulled back then and said,

“You got a belly full of arms and legs.”

Arthur didn’t know what to say. It snapped him out of his sleepy state and he brought his hand to his stomach.

“I was going to tell you.”

Alfie sat beside him and Arthur was unsure of what he was going to say or do. Alfie was often unpredictable and hard to read. 

“If…this is a hindrance, I can-”

“Don’t you even finish that sentence.”

Arthur fell quiet and looked down, Alfie leaning closer to him.

“What you’re carrying is mine. We’re going to have it.”

Arthur smiled a little, putting his hand over Alfie’s hand.

Over the following months, Arthur stayed out of sight. He didn’t want any other alpha catching the scent that he was carrying Alfie’s pup and Alfie had far too many enemies to count, so it was better for Arthur to stay home. Anytime Alfie was with him though, he was protective. He was wary of any motion Arthur made, what he ate, conscious of how much rest he did or didn’t get. He would put his hand on Arthur’s rounded, soft belly and feel his child kick or move. It was the most affectionate Arthur had ever seen him towards something else.

“What should we name him?”

“I don’t care. Name him whatever you want. He’s going to carry my family name.”

Arthur smiled, sitting beside Alfie as his mate rested his hand on Arthur’s stomach. 

“He’ll be beautiful. Like you.”

Arthur looked at him warmly.

“He’ll be strong like you.”

Alfie looked at him and the corner of his mouth quirked a bit, a smile starting on his lips.

“He’ll be strong like the both of us.”

Arthur settled his hand over Alfie’s and then thought of something.

“Alfie…?”

“Yeah, love.”

“What if we have a girl?”

Alfie’s hand never wavered, his eyes never leaving Arthur’s belly.

"Then she’ll be a queen.”


	1216. Max/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Max's son/daughter (I wasn't sure) comes to him in a dream and tells him to let him/her go and give his full heart to Veil, promising him that Veil will not be harmed and when Max wakes up he kisses Veil and finally says 'i love you'

In Max’s dream, he walked. 

He was no longer attacked by the people he failed though they remained surrounding him, watching him trudge through the dessert that went on forever. 

The dreams had been like this lately, just surrounded as he walked. The nightmare still came now and then, but not nearly as often as they use to. In this dream, he walked, the sun high and burning him but he went on to his unknown destination. 

Out of nowhere, his daughter stood before him, calm and staring up at him. Max watched her as she looked up at him, her dark curls blowing in the wind. He heard her voice before he saw her mouth move, the sound soft and tiny.

_‘Max…’_

Max looked away and when he looked back, his daughter was still there.

_'Dad…’_

Max said nothing.

_'It’s time to let go, dad.’_

Max frowned, always frowned and looked down. She approached him, taking his battered hand, her tiny, pale fingers holding him as tightly as she could.

_'It’s time to let go. He loves you. You must protect him. He needs you.’_

Max almost denied it. He, Veil…Arthur. The pleasure wife he saved, whom he had been traveling with, who he had taken care of, who he protected already. He had failed so many others, their blood still stained his hands and Max carried that with him, unwilling to let anyone get close to him because he was so tired of the ghosts that followed him still, he didn’t want another. But Arthur, had willingly gone with him, followed him and even though Max did his best not to look behind him, when he did, Arthur was there, keeping his pace.

_'He won’t be harmed. You just have to protect him.’_

Max looked at her and she nodded, letting his hand go. Just as her fingers slipped away, Max woke up with a start, his eyes scanning the area, the rig and then Arthur still sleeping against him. He kept hearing his daughter’s words in his head and for some reason, he felt more relaxed than he ever remembered feeling. Arthur woke up then, yawning as he softly asked,

“Do we have to get up yet?”

Max pulled up the blankets, tucking the edges around Arthur’s shoulder, seeing his sleepy face looking at him.

“Not yet.”

“Good.”

Arthur leaned back against him, bringing his hand up to rest over Max’s chest trying to get comfortable again. As he did, Max held onto him and gently called out his name.

“Arthur…”

Arthur looked up at him, waiting to hear what he had to say.

“I…mmm….”

Words had never been his strong suit and they failed him even more then. Arthur smiled a little, unaware of what Max was trying to say.

“I love you." 

He said it quietly, under his breath and he cleared his throat afterwards. Arthur clung to him a little tighter, his smile never fading.

"Really?”

Max didn’t look at him but he nodded and when he did look at Arthur again, he felt courage enough to get closer to him and kiss him. It was brief and chaste and when he moved back, Arthur kept his eyes closed, his smile lingering. He rested his head down on Max’s shoulder again, cuddling up to him and it was quiet for a moment before he said,

“I love you too.”

Max’s hand held onto Arthur a little tighter and though he didn’t go to sleep, he felt Arthur drift off again, safe and protected in his embrace.


	1217. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: French teacher Arthur trying to be professional around the new drama teacher eames and cobb nd ariadne betting how long it'll take till they get together (I just really love teacher au's and french speaking Arthur! )

Arthur finished giving out his final assignment just as the bell rang. He smiled as his class remained seated and he said in French,

“You’re all dismissed.”

His class stood up and left and Arthur looked up at the clock, seeing it was time for his break. He gathered his things from his desk and headed to the teacher’s lounge, feeling a bit nervous. Arthur was the advance French teacher at a high school, his friend and fellow English teacher was Ariadne. They both started teaching around the same time and they got along with the rest of the faculty pretty well, Dom Cobb being the bio teacher that got along with them instantly and took them under his wing. 

Things had been good for Arthur, his classes were enjoyable, there was a trip to Paris arranged for seniors at the end of the year, he and Ari enjoyed having coffee with Dom after school while they graded papers and gossiped about their students and it was great…and then it got even better when a new drama teacher was hired.

Dom filled them in on all the gossip, saying that the teacher was a struggling stage actor and had eventually given up on making it as a star and decided to teach. 

“He’s English and apparently, he’s really nice. Some of the other teachers met him already.”

Ariadne and Arthur nodded, listening to everything Dom was saying, until he came in. Dom looked up and said,

“Hey!”

He waved and Arthur turned and felt like he had been punched in the gut. The new teacher was stunning, casual in his baggy cargos and henly shirt. If not for the landyard around his neck indicating he was staff, Arthur might have mistaken him for a student. He came over and Arthur reached up to his glasses, taking them off and tucking them away on his shirt pocket while Dom made introductions.

“William Eames, this is Arthur Cohen, French AP teacher, Ariadne Page, Junior and Senior English. Guys, this is the new drama teacher, Mr. Eames.”

“Just Eames, nice to make all of your acquaintances.”

Arthur smiled and nodded politely but inside, he was dying.

Eames was so handsome and throughout the days, Arthur developed a bit of a crush. He did his absolute best to remain professional - Eames was a fellow teacher after all, but it was hard at times. Eames was friendly and charming and he had a way about him that made Arthur feel as if he was the only person in the world. At times, Arthur would be passing the halls to head to his own class and sometimes, if it was on his way (it always was) he would pass Eames’ class and listen to him reading the latest monologue the class was learning about and he’d always get side tracked. 

He felt a little flustered around Eames, nervous, like he was a teenager all over again. He began dressing a little nicer, hoping that Eames would notice him. He stayed quiet when they were in the teacher’s lounge though Eames sat by and talked to him - Arthur felt shy and didn’t know what to say other than asking him how class was going, which just made him sound as if he was only interested in remaining on a professional level. 

The day that school pictures were being taken, some classes were rearranged or cancelled so students and staff alike could have their pictures taken. Arthur was with Ariadne, letting her fix his tie as she said,

“Super fancy sweater vest. Merino?”

"Cashmere.”

“Oh excuse me.”

Arthur smiled. He did love his outfit, he took great care in picking it out - black dress pants, his wine colored sweater vest and white button with a black tie. He had swept his hair back and he was putting his glasses on and taking them off.

“What do you think, on or off?”

“I think you look smashing with them on.”

Arthur heard Eames’ voice and he swallowed hard, leaving the glasses on for a second before he reached up and took them off again. 

“H-hi…I didn’t know you were in this block for pictures.”

“Yeah, my class was cancelled for this block so my students could get their photos taken so here I am.”

Ariadne smiled and nudged Arthur, making him say,

“Oh..yeah. So..you think on?”

He put his glasses back on and Eames grinned in the way that made Arthur blush.

“Yes, leave them on.”

They were finally talking and when Ariadne saw Dom, she snuck away and went to his side.

“They’re finally talking.”

Dom had just taken a sip of his coffee as he nodded and then said,

“Finally.”

Ariadne agreed.

“So, how long do you think before one of them makes a move?”

Ariadne scoffed.

“Please, Arthur just remembered how to use his words. I’m sure Eames will make the move first.”

“Mmm…yeah. Eames thinks Arthur is just very professional and proper.”

Dom took another drink before he passed his cup to Ariadne and began to comb his hair with his fingers, then smoothed down his shirt.

“So, what do you think?”

“You look nice.”

“I hope so. Mal was giving me shit about my picture from last year. Hey, you kids, stop goofing off and pay attention!”

Ariadne looked at the students who were playing around in line and then back at Dom.

“I say..before the senior trip.”

“You think Eames will make a move that soon?”

“Oh yeah. He’s totally crushing on Arthur.”

Dom took back his coffee and agreed.


	1218. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Alfie/Arthur mpreg. Arthur is in labour and Alfie is a bit nervous. But everything goes smoothly and Arthur gives a birth to a beautiful baby boy. Maybe he names him Alfie junior? Or just pick a name yourself.

The night Arthur went into labor, he was alone and scared. Alfie had promised to come back earlier but he had gotten hung up at the bakery. So Arthur called his doctor and told him everything, telling him he was in labor.

The doctor swore to bring Alfie home so he wouldn’t miss it. 

Sure enough, what was only a few minutes, felt like hours to Arthur but finally, Alfie and the doctor came home. Alfie took his hand, kissing his brow.

“You’ll be all right, love.”

Arthur nodded, finally feeling safe.

Alfie stepped out of the room and waited and waited and after a few hours, the doctor stepped out and let him know that Arthur was fine and he had delivered a healthy baby boy.

“He needs some rest, but he’s fine otherwise.”

“Thanks doc.”

Alfie pet his shoulder and let him go as he went inside to see Arthur sitting up, in his arms, their child. Arthur looked at him and said,

“Look at him. He’s beautiful.”

Alfie sat beside him, seeing the little bundle in Arthur’s arms, tiny and defenseless and Alfie knew immediately that he would destroy anyone who tried to harm them, but especially his little one. He reached to his fat cheek, his ringed finger stroking him as he asked,

“What did you decide on for a name?”

“Alfie. I figured he could continue your legacy. Alfie Solomons the second.”

Alfie grinned a bit, still looking at his pup, his eyes fluttering open just long enough for Alfie to see they were the same shade of blue as his own.

“I like that.”

Arthur nodded, looking down at their son.

“I’m glad.”

Alfie leaned over, waiting until Arthur looked up and when he did, he kissed him.

“Sorry I was late getting here.”

“It’s okay. You didn’t miss anything.”

Alfie chuckled.

“Glad I didn’t.”


	1219. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: ohh i love the french teacher arthur au. can you write a sequel please. eames finally makes his move. maybe after someone else flirt with arthur or picking him up from school. and eames is jealous seeing arthur so carefree with the guy but with him arthur is so proper and professional

Even though he and Arthur had established a nice little back and forth, Arthur less uptight around him, Eames still had a hard time connecting. Ariadne said he was nervous still. 

“He takes a bit to warm up. He’s…you know…awkward around people he likes.”

Eames gave her a look and Ariadne smacked her forehead.

“You didn’t hear that.”

“Oh, but I think I did.”

“No, Eames, don’t breathe a word. He’s embarrassed enough just being around you because he doesn’t know how to act.”

It suddenly explained so much.

Eames tried to keep his relationship with Arthur going, being friendly and welcoming but Arthur was no less professional and proper around him. Eames began wondering if Ariadne was right about Arthur liking him. 

Eames stayed behind in his class one afternoon and after packing up his things, he stopped by the teacher’s lounge say bye to a few teachers, passing some students who were on their way to activities and finally, he got outside. He was heading to his car when he saw Arthur talking to someone else, another teacher that worked in the math department. Arthur looked so relaxed and at ease - it made Eames feel a little jealous. He could never get Arthur to laugh and smile the way that teacher was making him. 

He shook his head, wanting to ignore it and he did, going to his car and going home. But he thought of it all night, letting it bother him and in the morning, he went to school, going to the teacher’s lounge and having some coffee early. He went over his lesson plan and when he looked up, he saw Arthur coming in. He smiled at him and said,

“Good morning.”

“Hi…”

Arthur looked awkward for a moment and then got his coffee and Eames moved over on the sofa, letting Arthur have some space. They were quiet for a moment, going over their work until Eames looked at him, seeing how lovely he looked, chinos and a black button down, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his hair swept back as always, his glasses on. 

“Are you busy Friday night?”

Arthur looked up from his lesson plan and his face flushed for a moment before he cleared his throat.

“Uh..this Friday? No, I’m not. I usually wait to do my next week’s lesson…”

“Would you like to have dinner with me?”

Arthur’s mouth hung open and his face got redder  by the moment until he finally swallowed hard.

“Yes…”

“Wonderful.”

Eames pat his arm and stood up, making sure he brought his coffee and his bag with him.

“We’ll work out the details throughout the week.”

“O-okay…”

He smiled and Arthur smiled back, still blushing. 

“I’ll see you later.”

Arthur nodded and looked down at his work as Eames grinned.


	1220. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by morethancupcake: Bane's friends dragging him to a pub, because he's too shy according to them, and needs to have a drink and meet people. But then he meets John, who sings here sometimes, and is pretty shy too when not on stage. Bane is sure John can't be interested in him, but they get to talk in a quiet corner, bonding over being introverts and liking the quiet and calm. Bane invites John over, and then fluff, kisses in the dark, holding hands. They sleep together just cuddling, and fluff.

“Just this once. It would mean the world to us.” Said Talia.

Bane sighed, not really up to going but Talia had been begging him for weeks and she got Barsad in on the act and he already blew them off and used every excuse he could think of so he had no choice anymore. He sucked it up and went with Barsad and Talia to a near by bar.

Bane was introverted and quiet, he rather keep to himself and he always felt awkward around new people and big groups. For lack of a better term, he usually felt shy and didn’t know how to talk to anyone other than Barsad - who had been his life long friend and Talia, who knew him since he was a child.   
Once at the bar, they got themselves a booth and sat down, Barsad getting the first round of drinks. It was crowded, but not overly loud so people had to shout at each other but there was a mixture of music in the air, both live from the small karaoke stage in the corner and from the radio while the machine waited for the next person to come on. 

It wasn’t as bad as Bane thought it would be, he had a beer and chatted with his friends. Now and then, he listened to the drunk people going up and singing, Somewhere down throughout the night, Bane heard something who actually wasn’t that bad and he glanced up, seeing it was some boy. He swayed to the music and he sang whole heartedly, nothing stopping him or making him hesitate. Bane didn’t know the song, but the guy did and he belted full on, gaining himself an applause afterwards, as well as a round of drinks. Talia disappeared from the table then and Bane turned back, not questioning it as he said to Barsad,

“He was great.”

Barsad nodded, a knowing smile on his face. 

The moment Talia came back to the table, she had the guy beside her, her arm looped around his.

“Bane, I’d like you to meet John. He’s a friend of mine. John, this is Bane, you remember I told you about him.”

John looked just as embarrassed as Bane but they were both polite and they said hi to each other. Bane was sure John was being forced into this, especially when Barsad and Talia vanished and left them alone, John looked unsure and away from Bane. It was quiet at first but Bane broke the ice, asking if he wanted a drink and from there, they began to talk, quietly at first, awkwardly but eventually, they got to know each other, finding out they had things in common like how shy and introverted they both were and John only really felt comfortable singing on stage after a few shots. Bane complimented him on his singing and from there, they made a connection.

When the bar was closed, John found out his friends had ditched him and he felt worry - he had no means to get back home so Bane offered him a ride home. On the way there, Bane plucked up his courage and asked if he rather just come back to his place. He made it clear that he didn’t have any other intent but John was for it. 

Back in Bane’s apartment, they had another drink and continued to talk until John felt comfortable enough and leaned forward to kiss Bane. He pulled back almost just as fast and apologized.

“I’m sorry, that was…I’m sorry I shouldn’t have.”

“No, it’s okay….come here.”

Bane set his drink aside and leaned closer, pulling John close and kissed him.   
It was comfortable and slow, neither one of them feeling the pressure to advance any faster and when they weren’t kissing, they looked at each other, both feeling shy and laughing nervously. Bane took his hand and said,

“I don’t normally let people in so quick.”

John agreed, nodding.

“Me either.”

But it felt right. They both knew it but left it unspoken as they resumed kissing.   
When it got late and John was tired, Bane offered him to stay the night. John didn’t hesitate though he felt a little nervous, just because it was all new. He had nothing to worry himself over though, they laid on Bane’s bed, still in their clothes, without their shoes and kissed more, Bane holding onto him. They fell asleep like that, John cuddled up against him, Bane holding him as if they always slept like this. 

In the morning, Bane woke up first. Mostly out of habit, even with a couple of drinks from the night before. He looked down and saw John in his arms, still asleep and Bane hoped, he hoped as he never had before that when John woke, he wouldn’t be remorseful and want to immediately leave. He worried John would never call him or want to see him again and he felt would feel heartbroken if that was the case. He let John sleep as Bane ran his fingers through his hair, seeing how peaceful and calm he looked. 

Eventually, John did wake up and he looked away shyly at first and then said,

“Hi…”

“Hey. Are you hungry?”

John nodded and they both sat up, getting their shoes on and going out for breakfast. It was just like the night before, slow to start but eventually they talked again. After they ate, John looked at him, a bit of pink in his face.

“This was nice…”

“It was. Can I call you tomorrow?”

John nodded, taking out his cell phone so they could exchange numbers.   
After breakfast, John called for a cab and while they waited, John smiled at him and Bane took his hand gently, giving John the chance to pull away but he didn’t. When his cab arrived, Bane opened the door for him and said,

“Let me know when you get home?”

John nodded and leaned up a bit to kiss him, Bane kissed him back. When they pulled away, John smiled and said bye to him and got in the cab, Bane closing the door and waiting for his cab to pull away. When John was gone, Bane started to make his way back home and he texted Talia a simple word:

_‘Thanks’_

Talia answered back almost immediately.

_'You’re welcome <3’_


	1221. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: mpreg! Tommy/Jon: Jon hasn't been feeling good so he goes to the doctor and his worst fears are confirmed, he freaks and starts crying because he knows Tommy doesn't want kids and he goes home to pack and leave before Tommy gets there but he shows up and asks what wrong and begs him to stay saying that he will love him and the baby no matter what.

Jon had felt sick for days. At first, he tried to play it off as if it was nothing, the flu, overworked, not enough sleep and he tried his best to sleep it off. 

But after a week of being unable to do much but feel sick and nauseous, he began to feel the worse.

“Angel Face, you’ve been sick for a while. Maybe you should see a doctor.”

Jon nodded, feeling that knot of anxiety growing in his chest, in his throat, causing him to swallow hard as he lay on his side. He had a feeling he wasn’t just sick, but he was praying, hoping that it was not what he thought it was.   
He was tired of feeling sick and weak though and he thought it best to just get the antibiotics and get it over with so he went to the doctor and had a full exam done, blood work and everything. As he waited for the doctor to come back, Jon sat on the examination table, wearing Tommy’s Conlon hoodie, his hands in the pockets as he did his best to talk himself into illness and not…not anything else.

Of course when the doctor came back, he just confirmed Jon’s greatest fear: he was pregnant.

It wouldn’t have been a problem if Tommy wasn’t so completely against children. Tommy didn’t hate kids, but he had, had a rocky childhood at best and he never thought himself capable of being a father so he didn’t want any children. Now, Jon was knocked up.

It was the end of his relationship. He knew it and he struggled with the overwhelming emotion as he went home of knowing that Tommy would leave him. He would without a doubt. So while Jon sat in his car thinking about how Tommy was going to leave him, he decided to leave first. 

He went inside their apartment and went right for his luggage, opening it immediately and throwing it on the bed. He began to pack, sniffling a bit, hating that this was going to be the end. The end of a good relationship that he didn’t even ruin by cheating or messing up with another person - but in a sense he did fuck it up with someone else. This child inside him fucked it up…ruined his relationship.

He paused too long, took too long to pack because suddenly, Tommy was home. Jon felt a little panic, knowing he couldn’t hide what he was doing and he didn’t want the ugly break up that was inevitable. Tommy came in and stood frozen at the doorway.

“What are you doing?”

Jon turned away, looking at his clothes in the suitcase and the stack still beside it. 

“I’m leaving.”

“Why?”

Jon didn’t want to say it. He didn’t want Tommy to hate him, to look at him with frustration so he said nothing. Tommy came over to him, holding his arm, making him turn towards him.

“Tell me why. If you’re going to leave me, I at least deserve an explanation.”

“Because I don’t want you to leave me first.”

“Why would I? Angel Face…i love you. Don’t do this.”

Jon sighed, feeling hurt and scared and he brought his hand up to his face, shaking his head and Tommy pleaded to him to tell him why he was leaving, begged him not to go and eventually, he broke Jon down.

“Because I’m pregnant. And you don’t want kids and I won’t do that to do. I won’t force you into something you don’t want. So I’ll go.”

Tommy was shocked for a moment, he stood still and then he sighed in relief, looking down and shoving Jon’s suitcase aside, making him sit. He put his arm around him and held him, feeling Jon tense up but eventually he relaxed and melted against Tommy’s embrace.

“I love you. And this wasn’t planned but it doesn’t mean I don’t want it. I want you, I want this baby. We’ll be a little family together.”

Jon moved back and looked at him, his own face now surprised.

“Really? You always said you didn’t want kids…”

“I thought I didn’t. But now the option is presented to me and I realized I do want it…I want it with you.”

Jon looked away, shaking his head as he brought his hands to his face and he groaned.

“You don’t have to say if you don’t want to…”

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it. I’m with you. All the way. Baby or not. I don’t want you running away from me, especially for no reason.”

Jon looked at him again and leaned close to him again, letting Tommy hold onto him. Tommy sighed softly, rubbing his back, kissing the top of his head. 

“So…we gotta work on a plan. We’re gonna have this kid.”

Jon sighed deeply and nodded.

“Yeah…we are.”

He clung to Tommy a little tighter and felt Tommy hold him in response.


	1222. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: High School/College AU: Arthur and Eames are good friends, Arthur is gay, Eames is straight, one night when they are hanging out, Eames tells him he's thought about fucking a guy.

When Arthur was in high school, he was out. He took his abuse and in college, he was far more comfortable with himself than he ever had been.

He met a new friend too, a beautiful English guy named Eames. Eames was straight but he didn’t mind that Arthur wasn’t. They met in Victorian Lit and from there, they became fast friends. They hung out after class and studied together in the library or got coffee together, now and then, they would meet up at some social event. It was nice to have someone around him who wasn’t so judgmental and was very open minded.

Arthur did his best to not catch feelings for Eames, so he dated around and was comfortable when Eames dated as well. They even talked about their defunked relationships and Eames always seem to have the same problem. He dated the same kind of girl - brunettes with long hair, skinny and shapeless and who seemed hell bent on trying to control his every action. Arthur did his best not to fall into a pattern, dating all kinds of guys, none of them the same. 

After Eames’ latest break up, he sighed as he sat in Arthur’s room, falling back on his bed.

“I’m so sick of these girls, mate. They’re all the same.”

Arthur laughed.

“No they’re not. You just keep dating the same type.”

Eames scoffed.

“I know. I can’t help it. I’m drawn to them. They don’t start out controlling…”

Arthur laughed as he looked over at him and then shook his head. It was quiet for a moment before Eames said,

“Can I tell you something?”

“Sure.”

Arthur was relaxed, going through his phone, deleting the last guy’s name from his contacts when he heard Eames say,

“I thought about fucking a guy…just you know…they seem a lot easier.”

Arthur turned himself to look at Eames and he laughed a bit nervously.

“Shut up, why would you wanna fuck a guy? You’re straight.”

Eames shrugged.

“I’ve been curious. I see you date a bunch of wankers. You could do better.”

“What you’re that better?”

“I could be. I mean, you’re not bad looking.”

“Oh thanks.”

“You know what I mean.”

Eames sat up then and looked at Arthur.

“I think you’re cute. And I don’t know…I’m curious.”

“What are you saying? You wanna fuck me?”

Eames nodded but looked away, almost shy. Arthur felt his throat go dry. He didn’t think Eames would ever be interested. And as much as Arthur wanted this, he didn’t want to be an experiment either. He did have feelings. He liked Eames as his friend and he didn’t want to loose his friendship.

But he was curious too so he said,

“All right. Let’s fuck.”

“Yeah, just like that?”

“Yeah. You’re curious, we’re friends. I can help you out.”

Eames grinned a bit and said,

“So…when? Wanna do it now?”

“Now?”

Eames nodded. So Arthur went for it.

They got undressed and Eames wasn’t shy about undressing and laying there naked, watching Arthur undress too. Arthur thought Eames would have some hang ups, some awkwardness but the truth was that he was curious, curious like a child would be when they discovered their private parts. He touched Arthur the instant he was close enough, amazed since he never touched another guy’s cock before. Arthur bit his lip, letting him touch, feel, the whole time, he was hard. 

“You’re cut…”

“Yeah…you’re not.”

“Is that bad?”

“No. Just different.”

“So…how should we…like should I be on top?”

“Yeah. Do you want me to turn over?”

“Nah…that feels like a cliche. Besides, I want to see you.”

Arthur nodded and they advanced. The lube was new for Eames, he never needed it before and when he had to touch Arthur, he felt awkward and clumsy then. Arthur talked him through it, step by step. Even when Eames wondered if he was doing it right and Arthur offered to do it himself, Eames told him no, he wanted to keep going. 

When they were finally ready, Eames put the condom on and then swallowed hard, finally nervous as he chewed on his bottom lip and as he put the head of his cock at his hole. Arthur relaxed a bit and watched Eames sink in. His face was expressive - his jaw dropping, his eyes closed, his hands tight on Arthur’s hips. His groan was low and shaky and he had to stop for a moment.

“Tight…”

“I don’t fuck a lot of people…”

Eames groaned and Arthur didn’t know why he felt the need to share that.   
When he bottomed out, it took him another moment to move but when he did, the first few thrusts was jerky and hot and awkward. Arthur didn’t enjoy the start of it. He laid there, letting Eames adjust, watching him, almost afraid to touch him because it looked as if he was focusing every bit of energy on not coming then and there.

But finally, Eames started to fuck him, really fuck him, long, deep strokes and Arthur moaned, his back arching up to Eames and he finally grabbed his arms, holding onto him, letting Eames keep going and when he leans down, their mouths brush against each other and Arthur can’t help himself and he turns towards him, kissing him and he was thrilled when Eames kissed him back.   
Arthur reached down, touching himself, trying to go with Eames’ thrusts but he wanted it, he was so close to the end and it felt so good that he came. He came suddenly and he could feel his grip on Eames’ cock, the sudden tightness of it and Eames got still, his thrusts stuttered to a stop and he came suddenly, caught off guard.

When it was over, Eames nodded off after he threw the condom in the trash and Arthur laid beside him, watching him. It was weird - they had napped together before, but never naked and after fucking. A lot of questions ran through Arthur’s mind as they lay there and he wondered if everything would be different now or if everything would stay the same.

He wasn’t sure what was worse.


	1223. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is a Rugby player on the England team, Arthur is a medic on the sidelines. It's the practice matches before the World Cup and Eames gets injured by an illegal tackle and Arthur rushes to help, taking him off side. While he's fixing him up, Arthur gets to know Eames quite well and starts spending a lot more time with him. It seems every time Eames gets injured, Arthur is on standby. Commence fluffy flirting and shy asking out? This is my first prompt, I'm sorry if it's bad! Love your work!)

Rugby was always violent and hard to stomach, even for seasoned medical staff.

There was always something new, something hard to watch and witness and for Arthur, at times it got tough. He watched the matches with just as much enthusiasm and excitement as anyone else only he had to deal with the aftermath of things that went wrong.

It was the week before the Rugby World Cup and Eames was the wing and he was a rough, hard player who talked as much as shit as he could but he backed it up all the way. So it wasn’t a surprise to anyone when he was taken down by an illegal tackle.

Arthur gasped and everyone on the England team stood up, hollers of boos and shouts followed, the New Zealand team shouting and Eames wasn’t getting up. The medic team rushed out, Arthur at the head as he knelt down beside him, seeing him lying still. He was awake but evidently in pain.

“Hey…can you move?”

Eames nodded, slowly getting up, the crowd cheering as Arthur helped him off the field. There was no limp but it seemed as if he had all the air knocked out of him and he would need a breather. 

Arthur checked him over for serious injury and as he did, Eames asked,

“You’re new right?”

“Yeah….I just started a bit ago.”

“Ah no wonder. I don’t usually get hurt too much though now I should…”

Arthur realized that Eames was flirting with him and he looked up from examining his back seeing some bruises along the filth. He cleared his throat and kept talking to Eames, making sure he didn’t have any head injuries by checking his eyes and just the few minutes he got to talk to him, he found him…likable.

He made him drink some water and let him go back to the field after a few minutes. 

Every game leading up to the World Cup counted and Eames was in top form. Every practice, Arthur watched and made sure that no one was injured and he was relieved every time that a scrum, ruck or tackle happened, Eames got out of the pile with no more than a ton of bruises.

After practice, Eames would come over to him with a flimsy excuse - he was sure his shoulder was injured, his back was hurting, his head hurt he just wanted to be sure he wasn’t concussed, his shin was bothering him, his knee, his wrists and over this pile of excuses, Arthur got to know the man a bit better and learned Rugby as if he was playing himself. Eames was nice to him, despite the reputation that followed him.

When the Rugby World Cup started, in the first game, Arthur was terrified. He followed the news and the gossip about how every team was looking to crush England and of course, Eames was on the top of that list. Sure enough, in the first scrumming, Eames emerged with a bloody nose and was immediately tended to by Arthur. 

His face was bruised and banged to hell, his nose bloody and he sighed while Eames looked at him after his nose was no longer bleeding. Arthur set some ice on his face as he said,

“That’s going to look awful when you’re done. It’s not broken, thank God.”

“Good.”

“You think you can keep going.”

“Fuck yeah I can.”

“All right. Just try to be careful.”

“It was that dick that shouldered me in the face. He did it on purpose.”

“You have a lot of hate out there.”

“I know.”

As Eames threw the towel holding the ice aside, he stood up and said,

“So…uh…after the game. Will you go out with me?”

Arthur was surprised. Eames had been so forward with his flirting that seeing him now being so shy was jarring. Arthur waited until Eames looked back at him, his face already bruising and red. 

“You mean after you win?”

Eames immediately grinned.

“Yeah…”

Arthur nodded and Eames ran back out into the field.


	1224. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Have you done a tattoo AU? I can't remember. Anyway, what if Eames is going to get some new ink and finds a hot artist named Arthur.

Any time Eames had a moment, he went to get himself fresh ink. 

He wasn’t as flippant as he seemed about it, but he constantly had new ideas and he rarely hesitated. 

He got to a new shop in California in between jobs and he looked around, having a good feeling about this place. It was clean, a friend had given him a recommendation and even better, the artist was cute. 

He was lean and had a punk/hipster mix of style, his jeans fitted but slashed, an oxford on, but the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he had braces hanging at his sides. He also wore black and white Converse sneakers, he had glasses on and his dark brown hair was a mop of messy curls. Eames grinned at him and said,

“Hey, I have an appointment.”

The guy looked up, a smile on his face, a dimple appearing on his cheek. Oh, Eames was instantly smitten.

“Hi, come on in. I’m Arthur.”

They shook hands.

“Eames.”

“Hi, good to meet you. So do you have an ideas of what you want to do today?”

Eames had the photo on his phone and after he and Arthur talked about it, Arthur got to work. Eames never remembered feeling a bit of pain, his mind distracted by Arthur himself. He put on glasses when he got started on Eames’ side piece and as he worked, Eames got to see more of Arthur’s ink. The shirt he wore was pretty thin and he saw a pattern on his shoulder, going down his arm but Eames couldn’t really tell what it was. He could see some of the other tattoos on Arthur’s arm from where the sleeves were up, some text, a peek of design. Eames was dying to know what it was. 

When he finished, Eames stood up, taking his shirt with him since he took it off so Arthur could work and he nodded, loving the design, a raven in a diamond right above his hip, over an older tattoo. 

“Do you like it?”

“I do. You did a great job.”

“Always good to hear.”

Arthur put some ointment on it to clean it off but not before Eames asked him to take a picture for him. Arthur did and then gave him back his phone, finishing up the procedure.

Afterwards, Arthur rang him up, his assistant had gone on her break and after Eames paid him and tipped him, Eames asked him,

“You busy tonight?”

“No, the shop closes a bit early today.”

“Want to get some dinner with me?”

Arthur took off his glasses as he smiled a bit and said,

“What makes you think I want to have dinner with you?”

Eames shrugged and leaned on the counter.

“Just taking a gamble.”

Arthur laughed and said,

“Yeah…I’ll go out with you. Shop closes at nine. Want to come by, pick me up?”

“Yeah, I’d love to.”

Arthur nodded and Eames left, picking up one of the business  cards on his way out.


	1225. Max/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: They're in a village getting supplies when Max surprises Veil with something shiny and pretty. Just because.

They at times drove for miles, for days and got to certain towns to stock up on needed supply and food. Since his confession, nothing had really changed between them, Max still treated Arthur with the respect he deserved, only now, he felt far more comfortable sleeping beside him at night, cuddling him and holding onto him. He slept better than he had in years.

At the latest town, after they ate and got supply, Max took Arthur to wander around and look. Arthur hadn’t done much living since he was out, he was still paranoid and scared sometimes, but he felt safe at Max’s side.

Max walked beside him, minding Arthur, his hand at his back to make sure that Arthur felt his presence. Arthur walked confidently, glancing at Max from time to time. As they neared some of the stands that sold an assortment of things, bobbles, supply, items, Arthur began to look through some of the things, curious, wondering what everything was. Max had never been looking for anything specific, when he was alone he sought things of use but now, he found himself looking at things and being reminded that Arthur might like some of it.

He saw thin stack of books bound together by rubber bands to keep the pages together because the spines had long cracked and he knew Arthur would like them. He saw round balls of glass, decorations one, some of them scratched but nothing ruining them. He saw paintings that survived of landscapes and flowers that no longer existed, watches without the straps, the faces scuffed but still in one piece. There were strings of gold that once clasped together to something or itself. There were so many things that Max saw and thought of Arthur. 

As he continued looking, something immediately caught his eye. It was a music box, the polish still there and as Max picked it up, he prayed it still worked, turning the small crank with the tips of his fingers as he heard a tune, weak and soft but still there. He rubbed his thumb along the polish, wiping the grime off it as he immediately made an offer for it. 

When they returned to the rig, Arthur was excited, bubbling with observations and questions about what they saw and Arthur asked,

“When can we go back?”

“Another time. There will be other towns.”

Arthur beamed and Max began to drive them, listening to Arthur as he continued to talk.

That night, while they got comfortable for the night, Max presented the small little music box to him. It was the size of his palm, a lid once there, now gone, the hinges still present. The crank was on the side and inside the box, the metal strips that made the music were visible. Arthur’s jaw dropped as he took it and carefully turned the crank, then let go as he listened to the tinkling melody that began to play.

“It’s beautiful…when did you-”

“Today. When you were distracted.”

Arthur smiled, settling the box on his lap, turning the crank again to listen to the song again as he leaned on Max’s shoulder.

“I never…owned anything like this before. I never owned anything…”

Max pet his head, letting his fingers run through his hair as he kissed his temple.

“You do now.”

“Thank you.”

Max nodded, feeling Arthur kiss his cheek before he turned his attention back to his gift. He held onto the music box and he wound up the box again and again until Max fell asleep to the tune of the box that seem to ease him into comfort.


	1226. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by kristsune: This is from a prompt list, but I loved the idea for Arthur x Eames: We’re both professors in the same department and it enhances your reputation with the students as a mysterious enigma and my reputation as a stone-cold terror if we pretend to hate each other, plus when we back each other up in departmental meetings everybody’s so surprised they give in right away

Both Professor Eames and Professor Cohen taught Classic Lit. 

Professor Eames had the iciest cold reputation and all his students were mainly terrified of him. He was strict and unforgiving - though not unreasonable. Word quickly spread that if one needed a mental health day, or had an emergency or something awful had happened and needed just a few more hours or one more day to hand in an assignment, Professor Eames was not without a heart and would grant it. But only once. 

He engaged his class and made sure no one slept through his course, he asked questions of everyone in his class and locked out those who didn’t dare make it on time. His class was tough but not breaking.

On the other hand, there was Professor Cohen whom no one knew anything about. He seemed not to care and assigned books and held discussions as if he was chatting to friends over coffee. His exams were on mid terms and finals and his syllabus was just a few sentences long that included three books throughout the entire semester. No one knew what to make of him or knew where he went or what he wanted from any student. Even the rest of the faculty didn’t know what his deal was. He seemed bored most of the time. The only thing they did know, was that if he and Professor Eames were in the same room, there was trouble.

They came to argument constantly, sometimes over material they were both somehow teaching at the same time and they disagreed on what should be taught, what was overlooked or ignored or what was important. It got ugly pretty quickly. 

They would attack each other’s methods, repeat the gossip and slander students would say about each other and just generally be vicious to one and other.

However, during department meetings, when one or the other spoke, the other usually backed them up. It always took the other members of the faculty by shock. Always. Professor Cohen would always say that Professor Eames’ class had some of the highest scores in their department, that his students were some of the best. Professor Eames repeated the same praise, saying how beloved and welcomed Professor Cohen was and how engaged his students were in class. Their department often gave into their needs.

While they both walked between buildings, Eames looked at Arthur, his fellow professor with fondness and said,

“Thank you for having my back there.”

“Of course. You deserve it.”

They had known each other for years. They met in college, went through grad school together and had been fortunate enough to be assigned in the same department though they had been hired a few years apart from each other. They were fond of each other and dated in their youth and often reignited that spark from time to time. They never really broke up so much as put their relationship on pause. 

Look at each other after the latest department meeting, it seemed as if it was time to unpause the relationship again. 

“Heading home?” Asked Arthur.

Eames nodded.

“I have to go over some assignments that my students handed in.”

“Grade them at my place.” Said Arthur.

Eames just nodded, a smile starting on his face.


	1227. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Blind!John au - What happens when Bane, Barsad, and John try to escape from the Pit? Do they have to try a couple times first, or do they manage the leap on the first go-round? Do they make it out?

Before they made the jump, they had to make test runs.

Barsad did his best in the day to make the leap with the rope, hearing the jeers and roars of the prisoners beneath him, saying he was a fool for trying. Bane practiced at night. He needed the cover of the dark so no one would see how he had a sack strapped to his back to mimic John’s weight. 

In the day, while they spent time with John, they eyed the opening of the pit, the spaces between the stones. Barsad looked at Bane, then at John who already knew of the plan.

“I can make it. I purposely miss so the others won’t know but I can. It’s easy.”

“I can too. We just have to decide when to make the leap. It has to be soon.”

John clung to Bane’s arm and swallowed hard.

“I’m scared.”

“You have nothing to be afraid of.”

Barsad believed him but he wasn’t sure if John did.

They waited nearly two weeks. They hoarded some food and minor supply that they could divide among the three of them so as not to throw off any distributing weight. Then, the night came. They let John sleep for the night, Barsad slept for half the night, then Bane rested for a few hours before they all woke up before the sun came up. 

They gathered their things and slowly crept out of their cell, making their way to the opening of the pit and began to climb up. Barsad went first and then reached down to John, grasping his hand and pulling him up as Bane gave him a lift. They had described in great detail the steps, the spaces, the stones so when the time came, John was prepared as they were. 

Bane waited on the ground, there wasn’t enough space for the three of them on the stone. Barsad took a breath and a few steps before he jumped across, his hand catching the edge of the highest step with hardly a single sound. Bane watched as Barsad swung, his other hand grabbing the end of the stone and he pulled himself up. He stood there for a moment, watching as Bane made the climb up and soon stood beside John. Bane turned to John, seeing him pressed against the stone, fear on his face and he trembled when Bane took his hand. 

“Are you ready?”

John nodded and felt Bane guide him, pulling him close until he was against his back. Bane knelt down, letting John climb onto his back. His thin arms clung to Bane hard, his legs tight around his waist. Bane looked up at Barsad and nodded.

“Go.” He harshly whispered.

Barsad nodded and began to make the climb up. Once Bane was sure Barsad started going up, he took a few steps back and made the leap. His hands caught the step and he began to lift himself up. His foot swung to the side of the wall, finding a small indent as he used it for a lift, his arms shaking, his grip slipping and he could hear John’s frantic, scared breathing. His fear had caused him to tense up, shortening Bane’s own breathing, something he didn’t count for and he suddenly feared he wouldn’t be able to pull them both up. Then out of nowhere, he heard,

“John, give me your hand.”

It was Barsad. He had come back down to help him. Bane felt John hesitating so he told him,

“Go, I’ll follow.”

So John extend his shaky hand to Barsad, who grasped it tightly and began helping him up. As soon as John stood on the step, Barsad guided him to the first foothold and instructed him.

“Climb. You can feel the openings, right? They’re all like this.”

John nodded, still shaking but he obeyed.

“Now go, we’ll be right behind you.”

John nodded and began to climb as Barsad went to Bane, pulling him up as Bane lifted himself up. Finally, they were standing on the stone and Bane looked at him.

“Thank you.”

Barsad nodded and Bane commanded him to go, so Barsad did and once Bane could, he followed. 

They emerged at the top of the opening of the pit just as the sun rose. John felt Bane at his side the moment he came up and he clung to him, still shaking.

“Do not relax just yet. We have a way to go.”

“But we made it out of the pit…like you promised.”

Bane nodded, petting John’s head as Barsad lifted the hood over his head and looked towards the East.

“We can go that way…make it to the city fast.”

“Then let’s go.”

Bane took John’s hand after he pulled his hood up over his head and then began to walk. Barsad stood to Bane’s other side and the three of them began to head East.


	1228. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Alfa!Alfie doesn't have a mate because he thinks all omegas are the same: too submissive and boring for him. He changes his mind when ne day he sees how omega!Arthur beats the hell out of one alpha who grabbed Arthur's arse.

Alfie was one of the few remaining alphas that wasn’t mated yet. He refused to find a mate, he had yet to find an omega that impressed him, that held his interest. Most omegas Alfie had ever come across were meek, soft spoken little things that would be broken with the roughest of touches. 

Alfie was not a gentle soul so he needed someone to match his stride.   
For years at the bakery, he had, had many omegas come across his path, many who tried to get his attention, who bat their eyelashes at him, who were obvious panting for him, all of whom Alfie dismissed - bored and uninterested.  

He was stalking through the bakery, taking samples, commenting with low grunts, making the rounds. He wiped his hands on the front of his apron as he continued when he heard a loud sound coming from behind him. He turned slowly, his hands tense as he held his cane and saw it was just another baker. He was getting his lights knocked out by one of the smaller little bakers there, a thin, slender little omega. 

Alfie watched the scene, his arms crossed, a smirk forming on his face as the little omega kicked the other man while he was down, rage on his face as he shouted things at him. It wasn’t until the man on the floor stopped moving that Alfie gave the order to make him stop and have him brought to his office.

The little omega’s name was Arthur. He explained that the other bakery had grabbed him and Arthur allowed no one to touch him without permission. He wasn’t sorry, he had no regret or remorse and he would do it again if he was touched by someone else. Alfie found himself…interested.

“So…he touched you, huh?”

Arthur nodded.

“You probably broke something.”

“Then he shouldn’t have put his hands on me.”

Alfie nodded and folded his hands as he rested them on top of his desk.

“I applaud you for defending yourself. But what would one do to get permission to touch you?”

It took Arthur a moment to realize what Alfie was referring to and he realized the rumors might be true. Alfie - an alpha who had never looked for a mate, was suddenly interested in Arthur. Arthur looked down a bit and then said,

“Just ask…”

Alfie nodded.

“You gonna be around later?”

“Yeah…”

“Good. Stick around. I’ll find you.”

Arthur nodded and Alfie dismissed him, letting him go back to work.


	1229. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Do you remember the prompt where arthur pretends to be a school boy for the sake of a job? Could you maybe write another one? Maybe a boy had a crush on arthur and tried to woo him? Eames at first thought it was funny but the boy was persistent. He keeps harrassing arthur, groping him whenever possible. Arthur could not do anything about it since the boy is the headmaster's son and he did not want to risk being expelled. So cue eames to the rescue!

Arthur was still attending the school undercover. He hated it and it was too easy for him academically but he still needed to gather intel for the mark.   
Eames still visited and called him but they were much more careful this time around.

As Arthur gathered time there, it was only natural he’d gather friends, habits and even crushes. His roommate told him.

“So there’s this guy in my chem class who’s totally in love with you.”

“I thought I was only out guy in the world.”

Arthur thought he sounded self centered enough to be considered a teenager. His roommate snorted.

“No way. Anyway, I told him to forget it, you got a sugar daddy.”

“He’s not my sugar daddy. We actually love each other.”

His roommate rolled his eyes and Arthur couldn’t blame him. If Eames was still his age and Arthur was actually seventeen, he’d sound like a stupid, love sick child who really believed an older rich man loved him and was not, in fact buying him things to keep touching him. He was so glad he wasn’t seventeen.  
Over time, his roommate’s friend, James began coming around more, trying to get Arthur’s attention, letting him know he was interested in him and Arthur did his best to let him down gently, telling him he had a boyfriend, he wasn’t interested and he was sure the boy would move on eventually. But he didn’t.

At first, Eames thought it was hilarious. Some teenage boy hitting on Arthur who was not, in fact a teenage boy, just happened to look like one. But it stopped being so funny when Arthur told him the boy was becoming aggressive.

“It’s not as funny anymore is it? This kid is dangerous. That sweet and innocent act quickly faded away to this.”

“Just lay him out then. Report him for sexual harassment and be done with it.”

“He’s the headmaster’s son. If I put my hands on him in a less then favorable way then I might get expelled and if I get kicked out then this mission will be for nothing.”

Eames frowned and as much as he hated it, he had to let Arthur go on. 

It wasn’t until a week later that Arthur called him, telling him that he literally had to run from the kid who cornered him a stairwell with ill intention. 

“Tell me you put him on his back.”

“I think that’s what he wanted.”

“Arthur! Now is not the time for jokes!”

“Sorry. Do you know how hard it is to let this teenage boy think he has the upper hand on me?”

Eames sighed deeply and Arthur could feel his rage through the phone.

“I’m pushing forward on this job. We have to get you out. The last thing I need is you getting roofied because this future rapist isn’t getting his way.”

“Thanks.”

He did push forward but he also didn’t leave things alone. He went back to the school and waited. He sat on the hood of his car and then slipped in through the campus, aware of the security, of the cameras - he would be damned if high school security was going to stop him. Now, he knew that he was a grown man about to put the fear of god into a child, but he also knew entitlement when he saw it and this would get nipped in the bud right now. 

When he found the kid, this James, Eames pulled him into an alley between buildings where even the brightest sun did nothing to life the shade from it. Eames put his arm around the kid’s throat and held him in a choke hold with just the slightest of pressure as he whispered to him in a low, harsh voice.

“You think you can get your way because your daddy runs this school. But I have news for you, sunshine. Your daddy is not in control of everything and he’s especially not in control of me. You go after Arthur once more and I’ll snap your neck. You think your school can stop me? Your dad? I was able to find you right now, right here in broad daylight. Consider this fair warning.”

The kid was shaking and he didn’t say anything and Eames tightened his hold on his neck.

“And if you say anything to get Arthur in trouble, they’ll never find your body son. Are we clear?”

When the kid said nothing again, Eames tightened his hold until James sputtered and said,

“We’re clear!”

Eames let him go and then shoved him forward.

“Go on then. Punk.”

James hardly looked back as he ran off and left. Eames then went in the opposite direction and called their extractor to make sure the job would be finished in a few hours.


	1230. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy/mpreg!Adam: Adam is feeling a bit self conscious because of the way his body is changing at this stage in his pregnancy (7-8 months), like the fact that he´s developing fuller breasts and getting a bigger belly. Tommy on the other hand thinks Adam´s never looked sexier, with the way his body is forming due to their baby. I guess what I´m asking for is erotic lactation *blushes furiously*

As Adam got along in his pregnancy, he began to notice some things about himself.

He had gotten heavier, his stomach began sticking out further, rounder. His face got fuller, his dimples nearly disappearing leaving smaller indents. He started getting bad acne too, which was embarrassing. As he got bigger, his stomach started getting bigger, Adam already lean and slender - it made him seem all the larger than he really was.

Then there were all the things he wasn’t expecting. 

His hips started rounding more, his ass got bigger and what was even more humiliating to him was that he was getting breasts. His usually normal, flat chest began getting soft and a bit rounder. One day, he looked down and saw he indeed had at least an A cup.

He hated it. He began to wear sweatpants and sweatshirts and all of Tommy’s hoodies to hide himself and he was grateful he was pregnant when it was cold so he could layer up and hide his figure even more. 

Tommy on the other hand, loved it. He loved putting his hands on Adam and feeling the rounded curves of his body, the swell of his belly, even his little breasts, that Adam hated and did anything to cover, Tommy loved. 

While Adam was in his eighth month, he sighed deeply after a shower and sat down on their bed, his stomach so big and heavy and he was grateful that his stretch marks seem to be fading from the cocoa butter. Tommy came in a moment later, seeing Adam sitting on their bed, still naked and damp, his hands over his belly.

“Hey.”

Adam looked up and wanted to cover himself up, picking up the towel beside him as he said,

“Hi. I was just…I got distracted. I’m so fat.”

“You’re not fat. You’re carrying my baby.”

Tommy sat beside him, taking towel from Adam and drying his back, leaving kisses on his shoulder and the back of his neck. When he was done, Adam laid back and Tommy beside him, his arm over him, holding onto him and Adam began to feel relaxed, at ease. It was a few moments of kissing, touching when Tommy moved his arm back and sat up to get the towel, thinking he missed a spot when he realized Adam was lactating.

Adam felt embarrassed, grabbing the towel and covering himself as he groaned.

“Great…another surprise of pregnancy.”

“I didn’t know it could happen so early.”

“Yeah…”

Tommy made him move the towel off him and he cleaned him off gently, minding his nipple, seeing it was sensitive and hard, wet at the tip which Tommy couldn’t resist. He leaned down, cupping his small breast in his hand as he latched his mouth around it. Adam gasped at first, realizing what Tommy was doing as he tried to stop him until he felt his tongue over his nipple and he began to suck.

Adam moaned, his hands coming up to Tommy’s hair, pulling it back as he watched his suck slightly, getting the warm, sweet milk from him. It was just a bit, but enough for Tommy to get a taste. He let go with a flick of his tongue, Adam’s face bright red as he whimpered a little. Tommy cleaned him off as he smiled a bit at him.

“I can’t believe you did that…”

“I was curious.”

Adam felt himself aroused and he wasn’t sure if it was Tommy’s act or his hormones and he bit his lip. 

“This…doesn’t bother you?”

“What?”

“The way I look. The boobs…”

Tommy laughed a bit, his hand smoothing over Adam’s stomach.

“No, it doesn’t bother me at all. You’ve never looked sexier to me. You’re so soft, you’re carrying my child…I don’t know why that turns me on, but it does.”

Adam felt a lot better hearing that and he slowly moved the towel off himself and let his arms fall to his side as he looked at Tommy.

“Want to try the other side?”

Tommy grinned.

“Yeah…I do.”


	1231. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reyani: Sequel to Tommy/mpreg!Jon request please! Adjustments to the news of the pregnancy was slow, but every now and then they both feel a little excited at the addition to their lives. But Jon is concerned about his physique so after he is given the OK from his doctor to continue working out, this brings the protectiveness out of Tommy. He tells him to slow down, use much lighter weights so he doesn't give birth prematurely. This makes Jon fall in love even more 

Now that Jon was pregnant, the two of them had to adjust.

Tommy had lived a healthy lifestyle for years and he had put Jon on the same diet and exercise routine once they got together so it made sense for Jon to continue on the same path. 

He wasn’t showing just yet but he knew over time he would and just because Jon wasn’t Don Jon anymore, it didn’t mean he was any less vain. Before then though, he wanted to make sure he could still work out. His doctor advised him not to do a lot of heavy lifting the further along he got but for the time being, he could continue on his cardio routine and his lifting just so long as he didn’t over do it. 

Jon was pleased and he did as he wanted with his work out. He had always been careful, never one to go over the top, but especially now. He went on his runs, he did his cardio and continued his diet - much to Tommy’s concern.  
He didn’t really like the idea of Jon of working out still and after the third month, with Jon hardly showing, Tommy began to really worry.

“You’re not very big.”

“I know. I talked to my doctor though, he said it’s normal since I’ve always been healthy and my stomach muscles are very tight. He said I probably won’t show a lot.”

Tommy frowned.

“So…he said you’re good working out and everything?”

“Yeah, I told you. I wouldn’t lie. The kid is kind of important.”

He laughed a bit and Tommy kept his eye on the small little mound on Jon’s stomach. He had hardly showed in his third month, the most that had changed was that his abs were less defined. 

Into his fifth month, close to the sixth, Tommy and Jon still ran, but when they worked out, Tommy began to change up his lifting regimen. He had him lifting less weights, take longer breaks and Jon would give him looks.

“Why aren’t you letting me lift normally?”

“The doctor said you should take it easier the further along you get.”

“I think I know what I can handle.”

“No you don’t. You’re still trying to lift like you were five months ago.”

Jon’s stomach has softened a bit more, a slight bump now showing up under his fitted work out shirt, as if he was out of shape. He wanted to fight and tell Tommy to leave him alone and let him work out, but then he remembered why Tommy was being so protective, his eyes on Jon’s slightly there bump and he understood.

“You’re right. Sorry.”

“I just don’t want you hurting yourself or giving birth prematurely.”

Jon laughed a little but he knew Tommy wasn’t kidding.

“I’ll scale it back.”

“Thanks.”

He reached out to Jon’s mid section, petting the small mound there, a slight smile on his face.

“You sure the doctor said it was normal for you to be this small?”

Jon smiled and nodded.

“He did. It’s normal. I probably won’t get big until the end.”

Tommy continued petting him until he pulled himself back and he cleared his throat, going back to their work out. Jon couldn’t stop smiling at Tommy, feeling so protected and loved and he settled his hand on his stomach for just a second before resuming his work out.


	1232. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: OMG! That last Tommy/Jon prompt was so cute! Can I have one where it just talks about them going through their daily lives as Jon gets bigger, him being very emotional and always having weird cravings making Tommy have to get up in the middle of the night to go get the weirdest foods for Jon.

Jon was pregnant and at first, it seemed to be smooth sailing but as he got bigger, things began to change. 

He slept more and his work outs cut back a lot. He found himself lacking the energy for other than a quick run. While he did his best to maintain his healthy diet, at times, he would wake up in the middle of the night and beg Tommy for pancakes, or bacon or things that they didn’t have at home and Tommy would get up in the middle of the night and go out to get donuts, or cookies or hot wings or pizza. 

He didn’t mind doing these things for Jon, he understood he was hungry and eating for two so he never complained. In fact, he took advantage and ate with him, then fell asleep together too. 

They were also thrown off by the sudden flush of hormones. Jon would be angry and then upset a moment later and his already neurotic tendencies seem to grow by leaps and bounds as he entered his seventh month. While he had spent the first part of his pregnancy convincing Tommy that it was normal for him not to show because of how his body was, by the seventh month, Jon was terrified that his muscles were constricting their child and that he was suffocating their baby and what if he had all these problems because his limbs were compacted in the womb? Tommy let him vent, trying not to laugh or tell him he was being ridiculous because the one time he did do that, Jon screamed at him for being cold and unfeeling, then he apologized and nearly cried because Tommy was so understanding.

When he got into his eighth month Jon had stopped working out altogether and while he ate healthy for the most part, there were times where the weird cravings hit. He wasn’t big on mixing, but he wanted everything at the same time. He wanted pumpkin pie with custard donuts and flaming hot cheetos and he wanted to drink mango juice with it. He wanted sausage pizza, cream puffs and sour cream and onion chips with wild cherry Pepsi. He wanted burgers with fries and gravy and chocolate chip cookies. Tommy caved in and ate with him, though he worked out afterwards.

Jon was having a donut while he laid in bed, his stomach a little bigger than before. He looked as if he had a gut instead of being pregnant but he didn’t mind. He was having his Boston cream donuts and peppermint tea, Tommy laying beside him. He rubbed his stomach and looked at Tommy.

“I’m still not getting bigger. Well I’ve gotten fatter but the bump is still small.”

“You look fine.”

“Do we have any ice cream?”

“Yeah, I got some when I went out the other day.”

“What kind?”

“The usual. And I bought those ice pop things you like too.”

Jon smiled.

“You’re being so good with this.”

“Why wouldn’t I be? My Angel Face is carrying my baby.”

Jon laughed a little and gave Tommy a donut. 

“I can’t wait to not be pregnant anymore. I saw some Kodka commercial on TV earlier today and I started crying.”

Tommy chuckled a bit and he was glad when Jon did too. Jon sat up and took his mug of tea as he sipped it and then said,

“One more month to go.”

“Yeah. Good thing we got everything ready.”

In the spare room, Tommy had already built every bit of furniture for the baby and they had already gotten some things ready - clothing, diapers, formula, toys, bottles. Jon didn’t want to be short on anything so he continuously bought things for their baby. They were going to have a boy though they hadn’t settled on any names yet, the sonogram was on their fridge. Jon sighed and then burped as he settled his hand on his stomach. 

“He feels like a Charles to me. Charlie…Charlie Conlon.”

“I hate the way that sounds.”

Jon smiled and continued petting his stomach.

“We got a month left. We have to agree on something sooner or later.”

“Later then. You want some ice cream?”

“Yeah.”

Tommy nodded and kissed Jon before he got up and went to get some ice cream.


	1233. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by morethancupcake: Hello ! Can I ask for a sequel of the fluffy Bane/Blake pub meeting ? Maybe John having a very awful day at work (lots of people screaming and him having to step out despite his shyness to defend someone maybe ?) and needing time to relax home in peace, but not wanting to cancel their first real date ? So Bane coming over to hide under the cover with him with tea and take away ? A huge dose of fluff please with a lot of petting and maybe a little heated making out session ? Thank you !

After Bane and John had their date, they decided to officially have a date. 

They were going backwards but it was still nice to get to know Bane a better. However, the day they were due to go on their date, John had a rough day at the station. It was difficult to say the least and John was screamed at all day, work was overdue and John was exhausted.

He wanted to just stay home, but he couldn’t cancel their first real date. 

When Bane texted him and asked what time he should come by, John told him, then asked if they were doing anything overly active because he had a long day. Bane promised him an easy date and told him he’d be there soon. 

John had no energy and as much as he had been looking forward to seeing Bane again, their first, unofficial date having been so great, he knew he was going to be no fun. He showered and changed, wearing his jeans and a clean shirt and he was still struggling to put his shoes on when he heard a knock at his door. He wondered who it was since to get into his building, people had to buzzed in. He stood up, holding his sneaker in one hand and approached the door. After taking a quick look through the peephole, he gasped to himself and opened the door quickly.

“Bane…how did you get in?”

“Your neighbor let me in.”

John smiled and saw Bane was holding a bag of take out in his hand. 

“What’s that?”

“You said you had a long day so I brought some take out.”

John let him in, then leaned up to kiss his cheek. 

Rather than going to the table to sit down and eat, they went to John’s bedroom and ate on bed, having the Chinese food Bane brought. Afterwards, they laid down and John vented about his day, feeling better as Bane rubbed his back. 

“This was exactly what I needed. I’m sorry I was such a boring date.”

“You’re not a boring date. You had a bad day.”

“I did…but I knew seeing you would make it better.”

John looked up at him and leaned forward, feeling Bane meet him half way as he kissed him. They kissed deeply, longingly, warmly, Bane’s embrace keeping John close to him the entire time, his hands pressed against his back while John wrapped his arms around Bane’s neck. He didn’t mind being beneath him, Bane’s weight comforting and consistent. John sighed softly when they broke away, his lips swollen, the flush high on his face.

“I’m glad I didn’t cancel.”

“I’m glad you didn’t either.”

“We will have an actual date…you know, one were we go out to eat at a table.”

Bane laughed a little.

“This is an actual date.”

“Is it?”

“I’m counting it. I count the first one too.”

John smiled.

“Will you…will you spend the night again?”

“Yeah…I will.”

John pulled him down to keep kissing him.


	1234. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Hipster Tattoo artist Arthur/Eames. They go out on their date and Eames asks Arthur about his ink. If you can work in some Escher (metamorphosis or tessellations) and the red die that would be great!

Eames came by the shop later and went to pick up Arthur after he closed up.   
He had his glasses tucked into his oxford and he had toyed with his hair a bit and he looked just as lovely as he did earlier. Eames took him to a little cafe down the block where they grabbed a table inside by the window and looked over the menu.

After they ordered and while they waited, they talked.

“So, how long have you been tattooing?”

Arthur thought for a moment before answering.

“Almost fifteen years.”

“You’re really good. I’m glad I got the recommendation to go to your shop.”

Arthur smiled and thanked him. A moment later, the waitress came by with their drinks and they each took a drink before Arthur said,

“I like all the ink you have.”

“I was just going to say that to you. I noticed the design on your shoulder through your shirt. What is that?”

“Metamorphosis by Escher.”

“Oh I heard of that. There’s a lot of different ones though.”

Arthur looked impressed as he took out his phone and after looking for a moment, he found a picture of himself. Technically his bare shoulder just as he had gotten the tattoo done. It was the puzzle pieces of metamorphosis that started off checker board squares and shifted into puzzle pieces. Eames was a big fan of those works and he was impressed by the level of skill involved with the tattoo and the fact that Arthur had sat through all of it.

“It’s beautiful. Do you have anymore or was that it?”

Arthur smile and laughed a bit, taking his phone back when Eames handed it over. He looked through it for a moment and showed Eames another, some script in Latin on his ribs, a red die on the end of it. 

“What’s the die about?”

Arthur smirked a bit.

“That’s for another time.”

Eames nodded, respecting that as he smiled.

They ate and talked more about tattoos, about what Eames was doing in California (business trip) about Arthur’s style. Eames admitted he never like that look on anyone else but on Arthur…it seemed proper. Arthur took no offense and was actually glad that Eames liked it. After dinner, they had coffee and then Eames settled the tab and they walked back to Arthur’s shop.   
At the door, Arthur put his thumbs in his belt loop and said,

“This was fun.”

“It was. Thanks for accepting my invitation.”

“You’re welcome.”

“So…are you busy tomorrow?”

“Why, you gonna ask me out again?”

“I might.”

“How long are you in town for?”

“It’s indefinite.”

“Oh…but it’ll end eventually right?”

“Eventually. But from now until then…”

Arthur nodded.

“So….tomorrow? You busy?”

“I’m not. The shop is closed tomorrow actually.”

Arthur gestured to the door, the store hours on the glass.

“Great. Where can I pick you up?”

“My place. It’s just easier that way.”

Arthur went into his wallet, getting out a business card and then he got a pen from his oxford pocket and wrote something down. He then gave it to Eames.

“Around two?”

Eames nodded, accepting the card, seeing Arthur’s neat and clean print.

“Two, tomorrow.”

Arthur stepped closer to him and kissed his cheek, right at the corner of his mouth - gently, softly and Eames resisted from turning towards him but he smiled.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Arthur nodded and they went their separate ways.


	1235. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Halloween is approaching and Wilee, after years living in an apartment, is excited to hand out candy to the local kids. Bob, surprisingly, is much more into Halloween then he is Christmas (fantastic pumpkin carver? goes all out with spooky decorations?). Perhaps costumes are involved and maybe even one for Rocco. (Feel free to save this closer to the 31st.)

Wilee was excited. 

He had never felt so excited about a stupid holiday in his life. But after the wonderful experience of the fourth, he was looking forward to Halloween.   
When Bob told him that there were a lot of kids in the neighborhood that happily go trick or treating, Wilee wanted in. He wanted to decorate a little and put pumpkins out and dress Rocco up. He figured that was as close as they were getting to kids, why not go all out.

Bob didn’t say anything about the costume, but he was on board with everything else. He let WIlee decorate the bushes and the fence with fake cobwebs and he let him buy two giant pumpkins that they set a side a day for carving. Wilee took Rocco on his own to the big chain pet store and looked around for a costume for the pup. Rocco didn’t even care, he happily let Wilee hold up costumes to him and put things on his head until he finally decided on a t-rex costume. He bought Rocco some treats too because he was so good.   
When he got back home, he showed Bob the costume and Bob looked at it and then at Wilee.

“Is he gonna stay still long enough to let you put that on him?”

“He did at the store.”

Bob laughed a bit. 

They carved the pumpkins together, Bob wearing his plaid shirt, the sleeves rolled up as he reached into the top of the pumpkin, digging out the goop and seeds. Wilee was beside him, doing the same as he said,

“I wish I could carve one of those cool patterns on the front. I just do the usual triangle eyes and happy smile.”

“It’s easy. You just need a pattern.”

“You know how to do it?”

Bob nodded. It turned out that whenever Bob wasn’t working on Halloween nights, he was at home handing out candy for the kids. He liked to do these things and now he was happy to do it since Wilee was into it too. While they started out marking their pumpkins, Wilee said,

“This is so fun. I lived in apartment my whole life. It’s different. Some kids don’t like going trick or treating in a building. Their parents usually take them somewhere else. So I’m looking forward to this.”

Bob smiled at him.

Wilee stuck with his usual triangle eyes and happy smile on his pumpkin, but he was blown away by how Bob carved out a witch riding a broomstick against a moon. It was even more amazing with the candle inside. Wilee swore he would learn to do it next year, especially when both pumpkins were set outside on the porch steps. 

Halloween night came and after Wilee got home from work, he helped Bob put on Rocco’s costume, which he still allowed to put on him and Wilee and Bob took turns answering the door all night, seeing an arrangement of kids in costumes - Batman, Superman, Power Rangers, vampires, the Joker, Bane, clowns, animals, Disney princesses, video game characters, movie characters, all of them excited, squealing in delight when Rocco ran up to them, being pet by the kids, his dino tail wagging full force. Some parents even took pictures of him, loving his big green costume with the purple spikes on his back. 

Finally, towards the end of the night, it began to slow down and soon, the door bell stopped ringing. It seem to bum Rocco out and he whined when no more kids came to the door. Wilee laughed and called him over.

“Halloween is over buddy. The kids went to bed.”

He started getting Rocco out of the dino costume, but he walked away, refusing to be taken out of it and resumed his place at the door. Bob laughed, unwrapping one of the few left over mini Snickers. 

“He’s like a kid who refuses to get out of his costume.”

“I didn’t think he’d like it so much.”

Bob laughed and handed Wilee one of the other mini chocolate bars. They had only a couple of left and they would eat them over the next few days.

“Tomorrow, I’ll take down the decorations.”

“I have to do the same thing in the bar.”

“I’m sure it was packed tonight.”

“Usually is around now. College kids love to bar crawl.”

Wilee nodded, resting his head on Bob’s shoulder, unwrapping his candy.

“This was so fun. Thanks for being into it.”

“I always was. It’s just more fun with a partner.”

Wilee smiled and kissed his cheek.

“How about next year, we dress up?”

“I’m not that into it.”

Wilee laughed.


	1236. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur and Eames have been married for about a year now but have been together since college. After a few months of trying, they find out Arthur's pregnant. They talk about how they're ready/prepared/stable now compared to when they terminated Arthur's first pregnancy during sophomore year

After being married for about a year and after trying for a handful of months, Arthur was pregnant.

When Arthur found out, he had a mixed feeling of overwhelming happiness and a bit of regret and dread. It was the complete opposite of when he was nineteen years old. 

He and Eames had been together for years; high school sweethearts but didn’t officially start dating until they were in college. They had loved each other - strongly, passionately and only having minor arguments and disagreements but never breaking up and getting back together later. They were mostly drama free. 

After they both graduated and settled into their first apartment, they got married and lived a few months of honeymoon bliss before trying to get pregnant. Now…Arthur was. 

He told Eames and saw his husband’s reaction being that of joy and he held onto Arthur tightly, kissing his face, telling him how wonderful it was and Arthur felt relief - though he wasn’t sure what he was so worried about in the first place. It was what they had been aiming for. 

Later that night, they lay beside each other, Eames holding Arthur’s hand, his thumb rubbing across Arthur’s fingers. He looked at him in the dark and said,

“I’ve been thinking since you told me…about…before.”

“Me too. It was the first thing I thought of actually, when I found out.”

“I think about it from time to time. Had we gone through with it…we would have had a three year old right now. Almost four.”

Arthur laughed a little, bitterly, humorless. 

“Yeah. But we weren’t ready.”

“No, we weren’t. It’s nothing at all how it is now.”

“Going to school, living in a dorm, struggling to make ends meet…no way. We would have killed each other. The kid would have suffered.”

“We all would have.”

When They were in their second year of college, messy teenage hormones got the best of them and Arthur got knocked up. They were both young and scared, still in college and Arthur instantly knew he couldn’t keep it. Eames put no pressure on him either way, just offered support, which meant the world to Arthur. They talked about it at length, though neither one of them could think of a real reason to keep it, other than they loved each other. 

It wasn’t enough. So one afternoon, they both ditched classes and Eames took Arthur to have it terminated. 

For a while, it was weird but not in a bad way. Both were spooked by the turn of events, scared at the close call and they wondered often, what if. But they both knew that they were nowhere near ready to be parents. They barely had jobs and had no real place to live. They knew they did the right thing for themselves.

Now, years later, married, stable and still together and Arthur pregnant once again. Arthur turned a bit, looking at Eames better, letting him still hold his hand.

“I’m glad we didn’t have the kid then.”

“Me too.”

“I feel ready now. Prepared. When I found out…I felt happy. Not like the first time. The first time there was this knot in my throat and I thought I was going to throw up. This time, I was happy…the knot was still there, but smaller.”

Eames nodded, a smile on his face.

“It would have been weird to have a four year old now.”

“Yeah.”

Eames brought his hand to his mouth, kissing his fingers.

“I’m glad we waited.”

Arthur nodded.

“Me too.”


	1237. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur/Eames big daddy au. Eames' son from a one night stand years ago turns up on his and Arthur's doorstep after his mother dies. A and E have to figure out how to raise a 4 year old.

Eames was cuddled up against Arthur, sound asleep. It was late morning one day, both of them tired from partying the night before. When Arthur eventually woke up, he yawned, easing out from underneath Eames’ arm and got his pajama pants on as he padded to the kitchen. 

He started the coffee machine and yawned and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard someone at the door of their loft. He frowned and walked to the door, peering through the peephole and seeing an older man standing there. Arthur opened the door and looked at him confused.

“Can I help you?”

“Are you, William Eames?”

“No, he’s asleep. What’s this about?”

“I need to speak with him right away, it’s important.”

Arthur nodded and went to get Eames, forcing him and making him get some clothes on before getting him to the door. The man then said,

“William Eames?”

“Yeah…”

“I need you to meet your son.”

Eames looked down at the four year old who stepped over from the side of the door and Eames thought he would faint. 

It was explained that the little boy, Benny, was without any other legal parent. His mother had recently passed away and she had requested Benny be with his father. Eames wondered what made anyone think that he sired a son but there was proof and four years ago was before he and Arthur got together. The social worker who dropped off Benny explained that they had a few days to decide what to do with Benny and if they decided to bring him back, he would be put in a foster home.

After the social work left, Arthur looked at the little boy who looked a lot like Eames, his eyes the same color, wide, his little mouth similar to Eames’, though his hair was darker. He brought him to the table and let him sit down and asked if he wanted some cereal. Benny nodded and after he was served, Arthur stepped aside to talk to Eames,

“We can’t let him go to a home. Especially if you’re here.”

“Can we even raise a four year old?”

“We can. We have to, for his sake.”

So Arthur and Eames took Benny in and gave him a spare room though they were unprepared for what was coming. The following morning, they were woken up by Benny who said he was hungry and since it was early enough, they went to McDonald’s for breakfast. While they ate, Arthur yawned and broke off a bit of his hashbrown.

“I haven’t been up this early since college.”

“I haven’t been up this early…ever.” Said Eames, sipping his coffee.

But Benny was happy at least.

They were never use to being parents and it was sudden and jarring. They were suddenly responsible for a life and they had only ever taken care of themselves, never something so small and who needed them. They weren’t use to the accidents when Benny wet the bed, or when he ate too much junk food and threw up. They weren’t use to children’s shows and their repetitive nature, they weren’t use to him napping or needing clothing being washed. 

But as they started getting use to him, it started becoming a little more…fun. They would play video games and read together and when they realized Benny had to go to school, they helped him with his homework. They got another jolt of reality when they went to back to school night and Benny’s teacher told them both that Benny was a bit smelly and needed frequent bathing and clothing changes. 

So they bought him more clothes and set a bath time before bed. 

Months later, Benny was sound asleep on Eames as they watched TV. Arthur had just finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher and he sighed as he joined them.

“The kid’s out?”

“Yeah. I’ll put him to bed soon.”

Arthur nodded and looked over at him, rubbing his back softly as he saw Benny’s cheek was smooshed up against Eames’ shoulder. 

“He hasn’t been so bad.”

“No, he hasn’t.”

They were quiet for a moment and then decided to put him to bed, getting up and taking him to his room. It was once the guest room in their loft, now Benny’s room, full of toys and a little desk where he did his homework, posters of his favorite superheros and a closet full of clothes. He had already done his homework, had his dinner and taken his bath so it was easy to lay him down in bed and put the blankets over him, seeing him sound asleep. His nightlight was on but they left the door open just a bit as they walked across the loft to their room.

“I never thanked you for being so good about all this. I never expected my past to come back and bite us like this.”

“It was jarring but…I’m glad we have him. We’re like a family now.”

Eames took his hand, giving him a squeeze.

“We are a family.”

Arthur smiled.


	1238. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: My next prompt for you cause you're the best! A discovers his first gray hair and contemplates his life. When E sees him he goes crazy about it (thinks A is especially beautiful like that, but also sees he won't live forever and if they are not together now it might be too late one day). I just want E to hug A really tight! -Anne

Arthur never really considered himself vain. He was aware of his good looks sure - he knew what looked good on him, how to style his hair, how to carry himself, but he wasn’t vain.

But when he looked into the mirror one day, he noticed a streak of grey on the side of his head. He gasped in horror, wondering when that came in and how it got so bad. It wasn’t thick or anything, but it was noticeable as it stood out from the rest of his dark colored hair. 

Arthur covered it with his hand and then tried combing it over with the rest of his hair. He broke it apart, but it was still there and still evident. He frowned at the sight of his age coming to light and he spent a lot longer than he liked to admit looking at the mirror, contemplating a face lift, seeing the lines around his eyes seemed deeper, the lines around his mouth seem to age him even more. He was horrified with himself and his sudden shock of vanity. 

When he got to the job site, he immediately remembered that Eames would be there and the moment he saw him, ever beautiful and vibrant and seemingly not aging Eames in his newly tailored suit, Arthur did his best not to turn his head towards him where he would see his grey streak.

That didn’t last long though because eventually Arthur forgot it was there and Eames noticed it right away. He didn’t even have to vocalize it, he just lit up and Arthur instantly brought his hand to his hair as he ran his fingers through it, coughing as he tried to continue his conversation.

“Arthur, love is that a-”

“No! I mean…it is. But…”

“But what? You look dashing with it.”

“Dashing? I look old…”

Arthur’s voice dropped off on the final word, whispering it as if ashamed of the very word. 

“You do not. I think it makes you look distinguished. Not a lot of men can pull off that look. You’re one of the few who can.”

Arthur scoffed but a little part of his ego was starting to be boosted, a small smile on his face as he looked at Eames, seeing the honesty in his face.

“Really?”

Eames nodded and Arthur turned towards him a bit, not really hiding it anymore. 

“I just…I haven’t noticed it and I always had such a baby face…I think it caught me off guard.”

“Why Arthur, I had no idea you were so vain.”

“I’m not!”

Eames adored his undignified answer and Arthur cleared his throat as soon as he realized his outburst. Eames had always had a thing for Arthur, always thought he was beautiful, always thought he was brilliant and dashing and now faced with a bit of mortality, the realization he was wasting time in not making his move, he decided to be bold and ask Arthur out.

“Will you have dinner with me once we’re done here, darling?”

Arthur stopped what he was doing, looking up from his research.

“You want to have dinner with me?”

“Yes. I’ve met to ask you out for some time…but my opportunities have always slipped through my fingers. I decided to put a stop to that and ask you now, before it was too late.”

Arthur smiled at him, pleased with the turn of events.

“I’d love to have dinner with you.”

Eames nodded and stood up, Arthur following because he had to get something else and he was surprised when Eames suddenly came over to him and hugged him tightly. Arthur was caught off guard but then slowly melted into the embrace, bringing his arms up from under Eames’ and rested his hands on his back, letting his head rest on his shoulder.

When Eames moved back, he smiled at Arthur and Arthur looked down shyly but he smiled too. Eames let him go but still held onto his hands for just a second longer.

“I’ll see you tonight.”

Arthur nodded and Eames slowly let go before he went back to work.


	1239. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Eames is constantly amused that tough as nails Arthur will go into a coffee shop and shamelessly order one of those over priced over sweet drinks (caramel macchiato or any flavoured latte). Eames doesn't like them himself but he has a fondness for a tea latte.

Anytime Eames made a coffee run with Arthur, he was always amused at the sweet concoctions that Arthur would order.

If it was anyone else, Eames wouldn’t have bat an eye but with Arthur it was different. Arthur was calculating and exact. He was meticulous and cold and harsh and yet every time they went to Starbucks, there was the lattes, especially depending on the seasons.

When pumpkin spice lattes happened, Arthur ordered those religiously but before that, there were the flat whites, cafe latte, cinnamon dolce latte both regular and iced, sometimes skinny if Arthur couldn’t  get to the gym. The toast graham latte, the caffee mocha, the salted caramel mocha, white chocolate mocha, the caramel macchiato. The tiramisu frappuccino, the s'mores frappuccino, the  mocha coconut, the caramel ribbon, java chip, espresso, caffee vanilla, the white chocolate mocha. Basically, Eames knew the entire menu at one point because of Arthur.

When the winter months came, there were the gingerbread lattes, the creme brulee, the peppermint mocha latte, all of these sugary coffee drinks that Arthur happily ordered. Eames would laugh but take a sip when offered.

Eames never questioned why Arthur loved all those sweet drinks, he himself was a big fan of the tea lattes, the chai lattes, the green tea, the early grey all of them ordered along with Arthur’s sugary coffees and never questioned. 

At time, he would be working and Arthur would come back from a coffee run and bring him back a tea latte with a smile on his face and when Eames went, he took a guess at what was most popular and brought Arthur back his treat - never going wrong since Arthur loved them all.

He smile when Arthur set his cup down at his desk and said,

“Thank you, love.”

“Of course. I owe you for last time.”

Eames smiled, taking a cautious sip then asked,

“What did you get this time?”

“Toast graham. I think the last barista didn’t know what she was doing.”

Eames nodded, watching Arthur take quick, short sips before he hummed in approval. Eames just shook his head a bit and picked up his tea latte and took his own sip.


	1240. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by guiltypuknowme: did you ever hear the thing about how Hagrid was inspired by this biker JK rowling met at a pub who just kept raving to her in detail about his garden? so wouldn't it be adorable if arthur (maybe writer!arthur but not important) was waiting in a bar for someone and saw hairybiker!eames and was intimidated if not terrified, then he overhears him raving about his garden to someone and A thinks it's cute, E catches him smiling and starts chatting him up :D

Arthur had writer’s block and he had, had writer’s block for months. He started a few drafts of some story, but it was going nowhere and he had only strung together a couple of sentences - not nearly enough to hand to his editor…whom he was meeting at that pub tonight.

The only reason he even agreed to meet his editor was to let him know he needed another extension. He groaned to himself, trying to imagine Robert’s disappointed face when he told him that again. He ordered another beer as he waited and as he thought about his writing, he started to overhear the weirdest conversation.

Not too far down the bar from him was a biker talking to another group of guys, but the thing was, was that the biker was raving about his garden.

“You should see my lettuce, mate. It’s the size of your head. And the tomatoes are the size of my fist!”

Arthur looked at the biker, seeing he was wearing a leather jacket and he had a thick, unruly beard, bald head. He was broad and when he wasn’t speaking, he looked intimidating, his eyes serious and hard. But when he continued talking about his garden, he was suddenly less frightening. 

Arthur listened to him talking about the herbs growing around the edges of his flowers, his vegetables and how much the ground is giving that season. Arthur couldn’t help but laugh a little when the man made a funny a comment. The biker heard him and turned and smiled at him and Arthur just smiled back.   
That seem to be an invite to the biker who came over to him and said,

“Hey there.”

“Hi. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but your garden sounded interesting.”

“You heard me talking about that huh?”

Arthur nodded and the biker held his hand out for him.

“Eames.”

Arthur accepted, shaking his hand.

“I’m Arthur. So tell me more about this garden you have. It sounds amazing.”

Eames grinned, proud of the fact that Arthur wanted to hear more so he told him and bought him another pint as he talked. 

When Robert finally showed up, Arthur sighed and said,

“I’m sorry, my appointment finally showed up. But can I call you some time? I’d love to actually see this garden.”

Eames nodded, taking a napkin from the bar and writing his number down on it before giving it to Arthur. 

“I look forward to you call, love.”

Arthur smiled and watched Eames leave with his friends, the start of bikes outside the pub following. Arthur then turned to Robert and they both got up and went to a table and while Robert ordered a pint for himself, Arthur turned the napkin over and began to write. 

“So, sorry to interrupt your date.”

Arthur looked up to see Robert sitting down with his drink and he sighed as he asked,

“So, what do you have for me?”

“If you give me a few days, I can hand you a rough draft of my latest work.”

“A few days? You usually ask for weeks.”

“I was inspired. Just a few days.”

Robert nodded, taking a drink from his glass.

“Okay, until the end of the week then.”

“That’s all I need.”


	1241. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Arthur/Eames (or any other pairing): relaxing in a bubble bath together. Feel free to make it as fluffy or as smutty as the muse takes you.

Arthur never turned down relaxation so when Ariadne gifted him a Lush Bath Bomb, he couldn’t wait to try it out. 

After a long day doing research and being exhausted, he took his gift, ran a bath and stripped off while he waited for it to fill up a decent amount. When it was ready, he took his bomb from the wrapping, reading the label - Big Blue and sniffed it and smile. He then dropped it in the tub and watched it explode into a bath full of blue water and suds. 

He then sank in and sighed in relief. 

He didn’t even hear when Eames came back into the room and called his name out. He didn’t even hear him until Eames opened the bathroom door and stepped in.

“Oh…sorry. I didn’t know if you were back.”

Arthur nodded and bent his knees up as he let his arm out from under the suds.

“Come join me?”

“You sure?”

Arthur nodded and Eames didn’t need to be told again.

After he undressed, Arthur sat up and let Eames settle behind him, sighing deeply as he leaned back against the tub. Arthur had never been more glad to get a suite, knowing Eames ate up all this luxury even though they were in the middle of a job. Since they got together, they upgraded from regular rooms, to suites - big beds, sitting rooms, luxury bathrooms with separate shower stalls and a tub. Arthur never complained after the first time they did it. 

Arthur leaned against Eames, feeling his warm wet skin, his chest hair already matted from the water, the blue suds looking ridiculous on him but Arthur didn’t care. Eames rested his arms on the sides of the tub, grabbing some towels for his neck as he lounged, his legs open on Arthur’s sides. It was comfortable and peaceful, the only sound being the running tap, until Arthur turned it off with his feet so he wouldn’t have to get up. 

“This is nice.”

“Mmm.” Arthur agreed.

“Why are the suds blue, by the way?”

“Ariadne gave me a bath bomb.”

“What the hell is a bath bomb?”

“Some cosmetic company thing. It’s literally a ball filled with things good for your skin and suds and things like that. You drop it in the tub and relax.”

“There’s more?”

“I’ll assume so.”

“We have to get more.”

Arthur laughed, looking over his shoulder to look at Eames.

“You like it that much?”

“Well maybe not this one. There’s sand or salt or whatever the fuck it was all over the bottom of the tub. But different one might be nice.”

Arthur laughed again.

“It’s salt. It’s good for exfoliation.”

“I doubt I need my arse exfoliated.”

Arthur laughed again, leaning back and getting comfortable, feeling Eames wrap his arm around him.


	1242. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reyani: Continuation with Jon and Tommy, pregnancy does cause a lot of horniness so Jon is constantly mounting Tommy. Jon's prostate is so sensitive that's he gets multiple orgasm and has a lot of times scream during orgasms. Tommy enjoys making his Angel Face get lost in ecstasy and always obliges when Jon gets that craving.

“Take your pants off.”

Tommy was laying in bed when Jon came into their bedroom, a bit of a wild eyed look on his face. Tommy only had a minute to digest what Jon demanded of him, then sat up, taking off his basketball shorts as Jon stalked towards him, taking off his robe and then pushing down his drawstring pants. 

Another fun and interesting fact they discovered about Jon’s pregnancy was that at the start of his eighth month, Jon got really, really horny. He needed Tommy all the time and Tommy was all too happy to oblige him. 

There had been times in the middle of dinner where Jon stopped eating and got on Tommy’s lap. While watching TV, when they were in the shower, sometimes in the middle of the night, or first thing in the morning. Jon’s bump hadn’t gotten much bigger so he was all too eager to have Tommy fucking him from behind or he would get on his lap and ride him until they both came.  

They weren’t sure if it was the pregnancy or something else, but they also discovered that Jon’s prostate was incredibly sensitive and it gave him multiple orgasms. The first time it happened, they were both shocked as Jon demanded Tommy keep going, wanting more, his legs tight around Tommy’s waist. From there, their sex lasted longer, Tommy sometimes going as long as he could to see how many orgasms he could ring from Jon.

That afternoon was no different. Jon had Tommy get on top of him and fuck him senseless, Tommy managing to get three orgasms from him before Jon tapped out. Jon groaned, covering his stomach as he turned his side, his legs sore and tired, his front covered in come, his entire body sweaty and he panted for air. He groaned as Tommy fell beside him, both of them struggling to catch their breath.  

“Thank you…”

Tommy laughed a little, turning his head as he saw Jon’s shoulders moving slightly, still trying to catch his breath. Tommy turned to him, throwing his arm over him, his arms covering Jon’s. 

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“I’m just so fuckin horny all the time. It’s like I can’t control it.”

“I don’t mind.”

Jon laughed a little, moving his head to get comfortable on his pillow.

“Good to know. This pregnancy is driving me crazy. I can’t wait to give birth. The orgasms are awesome though…this lethargy and ache can go to hell though.”

“Aw, Angel Face, where do you ache?”

“My back.”

Tommy sat up and began to rub Jon’s lower back and he groaned again.

“No…you don’t have to.”

“You’re in pain.”

“You just fucked my brains out, you don’t have to give me a massage too.”

“Shut up and enjoy it while you can.”

Jon let out a huff, his eyes closed, a smile on his face.

“Thank you.”

Tommy smiled and kept going until Jon passed out asleep. He was sure that in a few hours, Jon would wake up, hungry and then horny all over again.


	1243. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Sequel to the last Alfie/Arthur prompt. Alfie is watching Arthur and he knows he is the right omega for him so he asks Arthur for permission to touch him. Arthur says yes.

The longer Alfie watched Arthur, the more he was delighted with the sight of him, watching the aggressive little omega walking around his bakery, take no shit from anyone, even his superiors, and keep himself guarded.

The longer Alfie watched him, the more he wanted him. His mouth salivated at the very sight of him and he was delighted to see that Arthur looked back at him and smiled. 

Oh, he was the one - he was the one that Alfie wanted and he circled him as if a predator would circle pray. 

When Alfie made his move, he went to see Arthur. The little omega was stacking something when Alfie came by, looking up at him and holding onto the ladder as he whistled to him.

“You all right up there, pup?”

Arthur was ready for a fight when he looked down and saw it was Alfie. His expression changed as he eased himself down the ladder and then stood in front of Alfie with a smile.

“I was fine. Didn’t think you’d care.”

“Well…wouldn’t want my employee hurt.”

Arthur smiled, holding onto the ladder as he asked,

“What can I do for you, boss?”

“Nothing…but don’t call me boss. You can call me Alfie.”

“That seems impersonal.”

“It’s supposed to.”

“Oh…”

“So when you’re done for the night, why don’t you and I get some drinks?”

“You wanna take me out for a drink?”

“I wanna do more than that.”

Arthur leaned a closer, a knowing grin on his face.

“That’s good to know.”

“So?”

“Yeah, we can go for a drink. Or anywhere else the night takes us.”

Alfie nodded. 

They got their drinks once Arthur was done at the bakery. And afterwards, Alfie took him home. At his door, Alfie crowded him, Arthur’s back against the firm surface as he smiled and looked at Alfie.

“So, pup…here we are. They say no one is allowed to put their hands on you until you say so.”

“It’s true.”

“So…can I put my hands on you?”

Arthur nodded, feeling Alfie cup his face gently, his thumb brushing against the bottom of his lip. Arthur could feel the cold metal of Alfie’s ring against his cheek and he turned towards it, the scrape of his callous against his skin. Alfie leaned forward, his mouth catching Arthur’s, sucking on his bottom lip for a moment before he kissed him fully.

Well, he didn’t so much as kiss him as he devoured him. Arthur groaned weakly as Alfie covered his lips, moving back to nip at his top lip, then as Arthur gasped for air, Alfie’s tongue filled his mouth. Arthur felt weak and he was glad he was flush against the door because when Alfie let go, Arthur slumped forward weakly, licking his lips.

“Damn…”

Alfie grinned a bit, bringing his hand to his hat, lifting it back in its proper position. He then pinched Arthur’s cheek before he moved his hand back and said,

“I’ll see you tomorrow, pup.”

Arthur nodded, still breathless and shaky.


	1244. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by morethancupcake: I guess I was thinking of a college au, with John as a student who has a past with one of his professor (not exactly consensual). He's out of it for good, but still sees him in the corridor, and has to endure the older man's advances and calls. Bane, being an awesome friend and escorting him to his classes, taking care of him and basically being protective and sweet, not wanting to make a move because he’s not sure John is actually ready to have a relationship. I guess I need to see them have cute coffee dates with John trusting Bane enough to be himself and Bane basically in love with his little bird. Then kisses in their room (because of course they share a room) and sharing a bed, and maybe smutty things but fluff. Lots and lots of fluff please. I love yous required :)

John still felt panick when he had to go through the science building because John had go through the science building to get upstairs to his next class but to get there, he had to pass one specific class…namely one specific professor.

When John was a new student, he was taken in by a bio professor who was kind to him. He gave him breaks on his labs, on his papers and was far more lenient with his grades than anyone else in his class. John quickly found out why when one day when he went to his office to discuss a paper John handed in, the professor attacked him. 

It left him shaken and afraid and he was so embarrassed, so ashamed, afraid because of all the special treatment he accepted, that he said nothing. He never reported it, never told a soul. He dropped the class and took the failing grade that set him back some, but it was worth it. 

When he met his new roommate Bane, the following semester, he really liked him. Bane was very introverted and soft spoke though when he had to speak up, it was almost terrifying. Bane was naturally taller, broad, stronger looking and John felt tiny in comparison. Eventually, he confessed to what had happened and Bane was furious, but not with John. He told him he should say something but John immediately said no, it was too late anyway. It would be his word against the professors.

When John went to his new class and he realized he had to pas his former professor, he saw the man still there, watching him, grinning at him. Now and then he would follow John, just to shake him. Sometimes, he’d call out to him, saying something under his breath that made John’s skin crawl. When John told Bane about it, Bane began to go to his class a little later or take an alternate route just to walk with John.

The professor noticed Bane immediately and Bane didn’t even have to ask who it was because he could feel John tense up, his head down and he walked a bit quicker. Bane hated that man for what he did to John, but he didn’t act on it, he just stayed by John’s side, silent and glaring at the man when they walked by him.

Over time, John did his best not to let that professor get to him, he would ignore him and talk to Bane, lean on him for support and feel better, even if he had to pass him. Whenever they weren’t in class, Bane took him out for coffee, they would study together, they watched movies on John’s laptop and Bane never moved when John would nod off on him.

Bane developed feelings for his roommate, for his friend. He never acted on them however, he was afraid that John wasn’t ready for something like that, that he didn’t return his feelings so he kept to himself and offered only his support and friendship. He liked to see how John slowly opened up to him, trusted him, felt comfortable around him. It just made Bane love him more.

One night, during a cold, harsh day, they both cuddled in Bane’s bed while they watched a movie on John’s laptop. John had borrowed one of Bane’s huge hoodies and he wore his flannel pajama pants and Bane wore sweats and a shirt, he was wrapped up in his throw, which John said was the only reason he camped out in Bane’s bed rather than his own. They were quiet throughout the movie, just exchanging comments now and then and laughing at the funny parts. When the movie was over, John looked through his files for something else as Bane held him, his hand easing down to John’s hip, his fingers absentmindedly stroking the little tease of skin that appeared when the hoodie rode up just enough. John didn’t notice it at first but when he did, he stopped and looked up at Bane. He admired his roommate, handsome with full lips and long lashes, a slight scar on his cheek from what Bane said was a childhood accident. He wore a hat since he was bald and it was cold and suddenly, John felt something. His heart beat a little quicker and he licked his lips before he said,

“Bane?”

“Yeah?”

He set his phone down and turned to look at him and suddenly, John leaned up to kiss him. It was quick and John pulled away fast, apologizing for his outburst but Bane shushed him with another kiss. John set his laptop aside as they began to kiss, John realizing that the feeling of safety he felt with Bane extended to that moment and he knew Bane would always take care of him. Bane put his arms around him, making sure the throw covered him as well as they looked at each other, John shyly looking down, his fingers toying with the front of Bane’s shirt.

“I haven’t…I never thought I’d feel comfortable enough…”

“There’s no rush. This already exceeded my expectations.”

“You had expectations?”

Bane nodded.

“I…always had a crush on you.”

John felt his face getting warm and he looked at Bane and smiled a little. 

“John…I love you.”

John bit his lip and leaned up, kissing him more.

“I love you too. I just…didn’t realize it until just now.”

Bane held him, keeping him close. John clung to him, knowing that Bane would keep him safe, that he would always watch out for him. He kept kissing his face and Bane smiled, holding onto him, thrilled with the turn of events.

“You don’t have to go back to your bed tonight. You can sleep here…I know you’re warmer here.”

John nodded and cuddled up to him better.

“I didn’t plan on it.”


	1245. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Adam has been keeping a secret and Tommy is worried that there might be something wrong with their relationship. Turns out Adam has been organizing getting Tommy a puppy for his birthday.

Tommy began worrying when he noticed how jumpy and nervous Adam seem to be when he was on his phone. 

He seem to be hiding something though he couldn’t put his finger on what.   
After a few weeks of that, Tommy really began getting suspicious. He started to wonder if Adam was mad at him, if he had done something wrong and he asked Adam several times only to get a nervous laugh from him and say,

“What could be wrong?”

That’s what Tommy wanted to know. He started to think and worry himself sick that maybe Adam was looking for a way out. Maybe Tommy was too much for him, or maybe he just didn’t want him anymore. 

Finally, anxiety mixed with fear and anger got the better of Tommy and he started going through Adam’s things. He knew his phone was probably a well of information, but he couldn’t get to it until Adam was in the shower. The moment he was able to get his hands on it though only furthered his worrisome thoughts as he saw it was now locked. Adam never had a lock on his phone before and suddenly he did. 

When Tommy got tired of wondering if their relationship was on the verge of ending, he confronted Adam.

“Just…tell me. Do you still love me? Because you’re acting weird….you’re sneaking around and hiding something…just tell me the truth.”

Adam looked at him, wild eyed and a little confused and then he laughed a little.

“You think…you think I’m cheating on you?”

“No…but you’re doing something. You’ve been off for weeks now.”

Adam smiled and looked through his phone for a moment, which for a second made Tommy angry until Adam showed him his phone.

“This is what I’ve been hiding.”

Tommy looked at Adam’s phone and saw a picture of…a puppy.

A doe eyed, grey pitbull with a little white patch on his chest. He was a baby still and Adam smiled a little.

“I’ve been talking to the shelter. They brought in a pitbull momma who just had a litter and they couldn’t separate them until they were old enough. I was going to surprise you with him because…well you always mentioned how much you love dogs and Skeletor is great but he’s mine and…I figured this little guy could use a home. He’s the runt of the litter and no one wanted him.”

Tommy smiled at the picture, zooming in on his sad little face, blue eyes staring back, the little patch of white on his chest small, the tips of his toes white too. Tommy was instantly smitten.

“You’re getting me a puppy?”

“Well..he’s already ours. I paid for him, got him his shots, his paperwork, he’s chipped…I’ve got some stuff for him too, stashed away. I’m terrible at keeping secrets.”

Everything suddenly made sense now. Why Adam was going out and looking as if he was hiding something - he was and it was for Tommy.

“I’m sorry I ruined it…”

“No, it’s okay! I was bursting to tell you but I wanted to wait until we could pick him up.”

“When can we get him?”

“Today if you want. I was going to get him a leash today and then tell you but, now we can just go get him.”

Tommy pulled Adam in for a hug, kissing the side of his head, feeling Adam hold him in return.

“Thank you…thank you. And I’m sorry. i didn’t mean to suspect you…”

Adam smiled, kissing Tommy’s cheek.

“It’s okay. Come on, let’s bring him home.”

Tommy nodded, looking at him in the picture one more time before giving Adam his phone back so they could leave and actually see the pup in person.


	1246. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by songofpluto: Person A is thinking sexually graphic or generally odd thoughts and suddenly panics and thinks “If you’re a mind reader, cough right now.” Person B coughs.

When the job came to a crawl, Arthur couldn’t even keep himself busy. 

He did every bit of research he could, he helped Ariadne until  _she_  was done and couldn’t advance, he had nothing left to do, except go over his plan again and again but even that became tedious. 

He opened his moleskin to a clean page and did some doodles, a few mazes, his name in different font, a few sketches of the New York skyline and then he heard Eames come in. He was bored as well and he had tailed the mark to the point where he got everything down about the man. 

He looked good when he came in. He was dressed down to blend in, wearing jeans and a plaid shirt. He had on sneakers, or trainers as he called them and he wore a nice watch on his right wrist, though he was right handed. When Arthur pointed that out to him one day, Eames looked at him and asked, 

“So?”

Arthur told him most right handed people wore their watches on their left hand and Eames just smiled at him - as if he was the most adorable thing in the world.

Arthur watched him come in, wearing his aviators and a baseball cap and he took the cap off first before he took off the aviators. He complained he was bored and when he sat down in a huff, he dropped his head back and Arthur sighed at the sight of him. His head thrown back, his legs apart and he imagined himself just going down on him almost immediately.

He could almost hear Eames’ moans in his mind, he could imagine his thighs tense and relaxing, he could almost taste him on his tongue. His mind wandered again as he thought of getting onto his lap and just riding him slow, giving him long strokes, watching his face as he began climbing towards his orgasm. He could imagine Eames’ hands on his ass, he could imagine him bruising him, the marks that would be left behind in the shape of Eames’ crooked teeth. He unconsciously reached up to his neck and rubbed marks that weren’t there and then he realized he had been staring into space day dreaming about Eames fucking him within an inch of his life.

He felt a little panicked and because he was being a little irrational he thought to himself,

_‘Fuck…what a mind reader was here and just heard all that? If you’re a mind reader, cough right now!’_

For a second, he wanted to laugh at himself for being so stupid but then…

…he heard Eames cough. 

Arthur turned and looked over his shoulder and saw Eames looking at him, a smirk on his face. Arthur felt horrified and looked away, fighting back the blush that was flooding his face and bleeding down his neck.

He couldn’t look Eames in the eye for the rest of the day.


	1247. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by elfenlay: It´s a hot summer evening, and Tommy convinces Adam that they really should have sex out in the garden on the backside of their house. Cue Adam (as the screamer we all know he is), is trying to keep himself quiet so the neighbours won´t hear. Tommy is having none of that though xD

It was a surprisingly hot day and Adam had the air conditioning on for Skeletor’s sake, he still had to get up now and then to let his dog out into the backyard to do his business. 

They were watching T.V that night when Skeletor got up and made his whining sound to let them know he had to go out so Adam got up and went to let him out. Tommy watched him go and only paused to get something before he followed him out. 

Adam was standing outside on the porch watching Skeletor run around a bit. He was wearing his boxers and a shirt and he was getting warm as he stood outside, waiting for his dog. He only heard Tommy join him when the door closed behind him and Tommy put his arms around his waist and kissed Adam’s ear.

“What are you doing? It’s hot.”

“I know. But you look good in these shorts.”

Adam grinned and let Tommy touch him, his hands easing up under his shirt, his mouth at his neck.

“Tommy…”

“Hey, let’s go to the garden on the side of the house.”

“And do what?”

“Fool around.”

“But…we’d be outside. And…”

“Just real quick.”

“But…what if the neighbors see us?”

“It’s dark, no one will see, so long as you keep it down.”

Adam bit his lip, wanting to resist but he found himself nodding and letting Tommy lead him to the side of their house.

Tommy stripped Adam out of his boxers and prepared him with the lube he paused to get before joining Adam outside. He pushed down the front of his shorts and lifted Adam up, pressing him to the side of the house as he began to fuck him.

It was dark, the air heavy with perfume from the garden at their feet. The crickets were chirping and Adam held onto Tommy as he panted, feeling pinned against the wall. Tommy did his best to prevent from hurting him and he kept lifting and easing Adam up and down, hearing him whimpering, biting his lip to keep himself from shouting. He turned, Tommy catching his mouth, kissing him, smirking a bit as Adam panted and tried to look at him, the light from the back porch helping to see just the outline of Tommy’s face.

“What are you smiling at?” Adam asked, in between pants.

“At you…keeping quiet.”

Adam let out a groan as Tommy eased him down and pressed him against the wall, letting him sink down a little further than before. Adam’s legs shifted, tightening up as he tensed up around Tommy’s cock, his back arching up. Tommy panted, his hands gripping at Adam’s ass, holding him tightly, lifting him up again as he moved faster, keeping him against the wall as Adam whined a little louder, gasping for air, his breathing heavier and harder to maintain and when he came, he let out a loud shout. Tommy continued for just a few more thrusts before he came too and he pressed Adam against the wall, straining to catch his breath.

Adam felt weak but he still held onto Tommy, feeling fucked out and happy, nearly forgetting where he was until he saw the light from his neighbor’s house turn on. Adam gasped and Tommy set him down fast, grabbing his boxers before they ran back inside, Adam turning red, putting his shorts on on the porch as they went inside again, Skeletor following them.

“We’re never doing that again…and I need a shower.”

Tommy laughed, the both of them hot now and in desperate need for a shower. 

“You were brave already. I won’t ask you again…unless you want to.”

Adam looked as if he was going to say no, never again, but then he stopped and looked away and said nothing. It gave Tommy a bit of hope.

“Let’s go shower.”

“Yes, my love.”

He took Adam’s hand and followed him into the bathroom, a smile still on his face.


	1248. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by morethancupcake: Eames and a bath bomb my life is now complete. I need a whole fic with him comparing them all, hair still damp after their bath, cosy in bed still wearing his robe, with an amused Arthur next to him. I need him to make special trips to Oxford Circus "because that shop have SPECIALS Arthur." And let's not think about the halloween and christmas limited editions

After their bath, after Arthur dried off his hair and put on the hotel robe and then went through his entire facial routine, he came back to the bedroom and saw Eames on the bed. He too was in his robe, his hair sticking out in every direction because he didn’t dry it while he was on his phone. He had his ankles crossed and a focused look on his face. Arthur joined him and rested his head on his shoulder.

“What are you looking at?”

“I went to the bath bomb’s site." 

Arthur laughed.

"So, what you want to buy more?”

“Yeah. In fact tomorrow, I’m going to this local shop the first chance I get and buy a couple of them. Except this blue one.”

Arthur smiled and nodded.

He didn’t think Eames was serious but the next evening when Arthur got back to the room, he saw a large shopping bag from Lush sitting on the table. 

“Eames? How many did you buy?”

Arthur set his things down and looked in the bag, seeing a ton of different one, each individually wrapped.

“Every different one they had.”

Eames stepped out of the bathroom, still dressed but his shirt buttons were undone, his shirt untucked.

“Except the blue one.”

Arthur just shook his head.

It became a thing with Eames and Arthur couldn’t really complain. The baths were relaxing and often lead to other things and his skin was never smoother and softer. He did hate the glitter bomb though. It left an awful mess and he was covered in glitter for days. When Ariadne noticed it, she laughed and made a joke about never getting the stripper covered in glitter. It transfers, she said.

When they returned to Eames’ flat after the job, the following day after recovering from jet lag, Eames took Arthur to the Lush shop in Oxford Circus.

“Why there?”

“They have exclusives here, darling. And holiday ones as I just discovered.”

Arthur found himself getting a little excited about the holiday bombs. They bought a couple of new ones, the exclusives and a holiday Halloween one which was orange glitter- Arthur felt instant dread about that one. 

Arthur hated having the big ugly bag in their living room, now crinkled up and crushed since it traveled with them, so Arthur bought a large decorative holding jar which they immediately filled up. Eames liked it.

“Now we can look at which ones we chose.”

“I can’t believe you got me into this.”

“It’s all your fault.”

“It is. I didn’t think you’d take to it so much.”

Eames shrugged.

“I’m all about comfort. What’s more comforting than a bubble bath?”

Arthur couldn’t argue with that logic.

“How about we use this Halloween one? We’re going to get glitter everywhere.”

“That’ll be interesting later on in bed.”

Arthur groaned.

“Now we have to get new sheets.”

Eames laughed and opened the top of the jar, getting the orange, glittered covered bomb before taking Arthur’s hand to head to the bathroom.


	1249. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: can I have a continuation of Jon's pregnancy where he finally goes into labor and him and Tommy rush to the hospital and the whole time Jon keeps saying things like "your never touching me again!" "I'm not having another kid!" but then after the babies born he starts crying and later him and Tommy are just looking at the baby and Tommy goes "so when you popping out another one?" and Jon hits him.

The due date was set. Jon was in his ninth month and he had just a couple more weeks to go.

He had finally begun showing just a bit to pass for more than a gut, but it wasn’t as big as Tommy anticipated. Everything was ready for their baby and the closer the day got, the more nervous he felt. 

They were still kicking around names one night when Jon stopped and groaned a bit, his hand coming to his stomach.

“Fuck…that hurt.”

“What’s wrong?”

“My stomach hurts. I think I ate too fast. Probably my body rejecting all that crap I’ve been eating.”

Tommy worried and Jon sighed when the pain went away and tried to resume conversation. Of course, Tommy wouldn’t let it go and he was right to do so when the pain returned and he realized Jon was going into labor. 

He helped him get dressed and rushed him as fast as he could to the car and on their way to the hospital, it began to sunk in that he was going into labor. The pain got worse the closer they got and Jon began to feel worse and worse, the pain intensifying.

“Fuck…fuck! This is getting worse, oh my God…this is bullshit!”

Tommy sped a little more. 

“We’re almost there.”

“Fuuuck! No one said it was going to be this bad, holy shit! I am never letting you touch me again!”

Tommy ignored him and when they got to the hospital, they got him into emergency and into a wheelchair. Tommy took his hand, gripping it tightly. They got Jon into a room, getting ready for him to go into surgery as he groaned in pain, the pain killer they gave him to take the edge off was doing nothing.

“Never again. We are never having another kid!”

Tommy stroked Jon’s hair back, trying his best to comfort him. 

Eventually, Jon was taken back and he delivered a healthy baby boy. Tommy was there and he heard the first cries of his son from behind the surgical curtain. After he was cleaned and brought over, Tommy saw his son, smiling and he was lowered so Jon could see him and he grinned.

“Oh…he’s beautiful…”

Tommy could see a bit of wetness at the corner of Jon’s eyes and he smiled and kissed his cheek. 

When they returned to Jon’s hospital room, he finally got the chance to hold his baby and Jon had to admit he got a little emotional, smiling, cradling this little life he just had with Tommy. For a while, that’s all Jon wanted to do. He was tired and exhausted and still sore and achy but all he wanted to do was hold his son.

“What should we name him?”

Tommy sat beside him, his arm around Jon, his other hand stroking back their son’s head. He was asleep, cuddled in Jon’s arms. Jon looked up at him and said,

“I don’t know. How about something Italian?”

“Like what?”

“Santino. Santino Conlon.”

“Yeah, let’s name him that so his career path will be all picked out for him. Nothing like unleashing a gangster thug out into the world.”

Jon laughed a bit, groaning from his stitches.

“Michael?”

Tommy rolled it around for a moment and then said,

“Yeah. Okay. I can live with that. Michael Conlon.”

Jon smiled and looked at his son, feeling the exhaustion hit him harder than before so Tommy took Michael from him, still sitting beside him. Jon groaned a bit, still uncomfortable from the stitches as he settled his hand over his bandages. 

“So…when you poppin out another one?”

Tommy grinned at him and Jon looked at him, unamused, slightly annoyed and he reached up, smacking Tommy in the arm, hearing him laugh.


	1250. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur/Eames Imagine your OTP watching Game of Thrones together and calling each other “moon of my life” and “my sun and stars.”

When Arthur and Eames started watching Game of Thrones, it was because of Arthur.

He had always been a big fan of the books so when the show started, at first, he watched it alone. But he talked about it so much that it got Eames curious so he started to watch it too.

Eames was never a big reader, but he listened intently when Arthur talked about the show and the book differences and he asked questions about some of the other characters too.

In the book, the romance between Drogo and Daenarys was completely different and Arthur explained it to Eames, saying that Drogo was not the savage they made him out to be in the show. They both were sad at the end of the first season when Drogo died but that didn’t stop them from watching the show. 

Somehow they ended up calling each other the affectionate nicknames that the characters used. Arthur became Eames’ moon of his life, Eames because Arthur’s sun and stars. It started off jokingly, greatly exaggerated and they would laugh about it, they would send texts to each other with those nicknames and they’d smile. When they would leave notes to each other, Arthur would started it off with ‘my sun and stars’, knowing they’d get a great kick out of it later.

Then somehow, it started sticking. They began addressing each other by their nicknames in every day situations, unsure of how it even started. Arthur noticed it one day while he was unpacking the groceries from the canvas bags, he needed Eames to take the new shampoo to the bathroom and he took it out of the bag as he shouted,

“Eames! Eames…my sun and stars, I need you to take this!”

He didn’t he realize he said it until Eames came into the kitchen and took the shampoo bottle from  him and said,

“Yes, moon of my life.”

He kissed Arthur’s cheek and Arthur noticed the exchange. He then looked at Eames, watching him leave the kitchen, unaware of what had happened. Arthur decided not to bring it up to him, actually liking the little exchange.

When they went to bed that night, they began to kiss and Eames said,

“Good night, moon of my life.”

Arthur smiled.

“Good night my sun and stars.”

They got comfortable, Eames holding onto him tightly as Arthur sighed softly, knowing it was silly, but he loved it anyway.


	1251. Bronson/Neil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by hardygentleman: Bronson and Neil are finally going to be release from prison! But will Bronson survive in the world with law and order? Or will Neil stay by his side and help Bronson control himself?

He got his release papers and for the first time in his life, Bronson didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t been free in years. The only thing that consoled him, was the fact that Neil also got out too. In fact, he got out a week before him and he promised that he would have everything ready for him so they could make it out together. 

The day Bronson was released, Neil was there to pick him up. Neil told him that they had a small little place until they got back up on their feet and he had walked there but he was doing everything he could to stay on the straight and narrow. Bronson didn’t even care, when he was able to walk out of that place, he never wanted to look back so he put his arm around Neil and they walked.  
Their apartment was a tiny little flat in Hackney above a corner shop. The bedroom and living room and the kitchen all shared the same space, the bathroom was the only thing that had another set of walls and their bed was just a twin mattress on the floor. Neil actually felt a little ashamed bringing Bronson back there.

“I’m sorry…I pulled some strings to get the place and it’s not much but I can’t-”

Bronson shushed him and pulled him close, kissing him.

“It’s fine. It’s home.”

And for a few weeks, it was home. Bronson knew some people that could give them a bit of scratch so they could get some food in their flat and it was wonderful to eat anything but prison food. They got have sex in different positions and sleep in afterwards. 

But after the few weeks of bliss there was turmoil within Bronson. The money that they lived on was running thin and neither one of them could find a decent enough job. When he told Neil, Neil was having similar thoughts and neither of them knew what to do. 

“I could…I could go work.”

Bronson knew what that meant and he immediately grabbed the back of Neil’s neck. He didn’t add force, just enough weight in his hand to let Neil he was there.

“I never wanna hear you say that again.”

Neil tensed, knowing he would never actually hurt him, but the gesture was enough. He nodded and Bronson’s hand was lighter now, but it stayed in place. Neil sighed, running his hands through his hair.

“What are we going to do?”

“I’ll go back to fighting.”

“You can’t keep that up.”

He knew was right, he couldn’t. But he didn’t want Neil to do anything drastic and he knew that any mistake he made would send him back to prison. He had more to lose now if he went back to prison. He put his arm around Neil as they sat on their mattress in their tiny flat and Bronson sighed. He watched Neil hang his head, bringing his hand up to his face as he frowned.

“What’s this, love?”

Neil shook his head.

“It’s so frustrating. We live in a place no bigger than our old cell. We have almost no money and no means to make more. You’re a violent offender and I’m a whore…how are we ever going to get back on our feet?”

Bronson pulled him close, kissing the side of his head.

“We’ll find a way. I can pull some strings of my own. Get an in somewhere. It may not be completely straight but it won’t be illegal. I promise, it’s not gonna stay like this.”

Neil leaned on him and he knew he was telling him the truth. Bronson had never lied to him before and he knew he wouldn’t start now. 

“We will be okay, right Charlie?”

Bronson nodded, kissing Neil’s cheek.

“We will. I’ll take care of us.”

Neil leaned on him, closing his eyes, trusting that the slump they were in, was only temporary.


	1252. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by hardygentleman: Tommy breaks a bone at the gym (you decided which bone). Adam hears the bad news and rushes to the hospital. Now, Adam has to look after Tommy. (The tables turn)

Tommy had gotten his fair share of injuries while being in the ring, while training and he was no stranger to the pain. He hadn’t had a serious injury in a while and he was grateful for that, considering that bruises and swelling made Adam very nervous.

While training one afternoon, Frank yelling at the sidelines for Tommy to watch his guard, Tommy’s sparring partner grabbed his wrist and yanked him close and managed to get him to the ground, his arm awkwardly grappled and when he landed, Tommy felt his fingers break under the guys knee when they both fell. Tommy shouted and his sparring partner let go and Tommy clutched his hand to his chest, noticing his ring and middle fingers were already swelling. Frank rushed him to the emergency room.

While Tommy was training, Adam was home, hanging out with Skeletor, reading a book and trying to fight off the need to take a nap. He snapped out of it when he heard his phone ringing and he turned a bit to get it from the floor. Skeletor didn’t budge from his feet, just picked his head up and yawned.  

“Hello?”

“Hey, Adam, it’s Frank.”

“Hi Frank, what’s up?”

“I need you to come down to the hospital.”

Adam sat up and started getting up, Skeletor getting confused as Adam pet him quickly and said,

“What happened? Is Tommy okay?”

“Yeah, he just broke a few fingers during the sparr but I need you to come pick him up.”

“I’m on my way.”

Adam grabbed his keys and put his sneakers on as he left the house quickly and rushed to the hospital. 

When he got there, Frank was waiting for him and told him the details. It had been an accident by his sparring partner, a weird landing and his fingers were broken. He was getting them set and had a cast put on, but it wasn’t too serious.

“He’ll just need some tending to and he’s out until the fingers heal.”

Adam nodded and then he was allowed to see Tommy.

“Hey.”

“I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“It could have been a lot worse.”

“It could have!”

Adam put his arms around him, relieved that Tommy was okay. He had a hand cast on his right hand, the two broken fingers stiff and wrapped to keep their position. Because he was right handed, Adam knew that Tommy would need as much help as he could get.

They went home and Tommy got some sleep while Adam made dinner. He wasn’t at all surprised when Skeletor wandered off and went to keep him company. Adam made something easy for dinner, spaghetti and when Tommy woke up to eat, they had their meal. Tommy struggled a bit, taking him a lot longer than normal but he managed to finish.

He still struggled to get dressed, to shower, to shave but Adam helped him along. Tommy would sigh but he knew he couldn’t do it alone.

“It’s just for a couple of weeks.”

“I know, but I’m use to doing everything on my own.”

“But you can’t now so I get to help you.”

He smiled as he said it and Tommy didn’t miss it. When Adam was at the tail end of his illness, he met Tommy and Tommy had taken care of him without complaint, without missing a beat and Adam had always been grateful for it. Now he finally got a chance to take care of Tommy, though the situation wasn’t a dire as Adam’s, he could still take care of Tommy.

He took great pleasure in helping Tommy get dressed in the mornings and even though Tommy couldn’t spare or lift, he could still go for runs so Adam helped him put his sneakers on, pulled his sweats on and when Tommy came back, he helped him undress, then wrapped his hand in a plastic bag so he could shower.

He helped him eat when he needed it, handing him things, napkins, his glass, anything he couldn’t get for himself. Adam actually liked Tommy needing him so much and he smiled as he knelt down and started undoing Tommy’s sneaker lace.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

Adam laughed a bit and nodded.

“I’d be lying if I didn’t say I didn’t. I like taking care of you. You’re always so independent and capable…I like that you can lean on me.”

Tommy smiled and reached to Adam with his good hand and stroked his hair back.

“I appreciate that I can lean on you. Thank you.”

Adam smiled and stood back up, taking Tommy’s good hand.

“Come on, let’s go to your appointment. Then we can grab some lunch.”

Tommy nodded and stood up, following Adam.


	1253. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Alfie/Arthur mpreg. Arthur is in labour and Alfie is a bit nervous. But everything goes smoothly and Arthur gives a birth to a beautiful baby boy. Maybe he names him Alfie junior? Or just pick a name yourself.

The night Arthur went into labor, he was alone and scared. Alfie had promised to come back earlier but he had gotten hung up at the bakery. So Arthur called his doctor and told him everything, telling him he was in labor.

The doctor swore to bring Alfie home so he wouldn’t miss it. 

Sure enough, what was only a few minutes, felt like hours to Arthur but finally, Alfie and the doctor came home. Alfie took his hand, kissing his brow.

“You’ll be all right, love.”

Arthur nodded, finally feeling safe.

Alfie stepped out of the room and waited and waited and after a few hours, the doctor stepped out and let him know that Arthur was fine and he had delivered a healthy baby boy.

“He needs some rest, but he’s fine otherwise.”

“Thanks doc.”

Alfie pet his shoulder and let him go as he went inside to see Arthur sitting up, in his arms, their child. Arthur looked at him and said,

“Look at him. He’s beautiful.”

Alfie sat beside him, seeing the little bundle in Arthur’s arms, tiny and defenseless and Alfie knew immediately that he would destroy anyone who tried to harm them, but especially his little one. He reached to his fat cheek, his ringed finger stroking him as he asked,

“What did you decide on for a name?”

“Alfie. I figured he could continue your legacy. Alfie Solomons the second.”

Alfie grinned a bit, still looking at his pup, his eyes fluttering open just long enough for Alfie to see they were the same shade of blue as his own.

“I like that.”

Arthur nodded, looking down at their son.

“I’m glad.”

Alfie leaned over, waiting until Arthur looked up and when he did, he kissed him.

“Sorry I was late getting here.”

“It’s okay. You didn’t miss anything.”

Alfie chuckled.

“Glad I didn’t.”


	1254. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: ohh i love the french teacher arthur au. can you write a sequel please. eames finally makes his move. maybe after someone else flirt with arthur or picking him up from school. and eames is jealous seeing arthur so carefree with the guy but with him arthur is so proper and professional

Even though he and Arthur had established a nice little back and forth, Arthur less uptight around him, Eames still had a hard time connecting. Ariadne said he was nervous still. 

“He takes a bit to warm up. He’s…you know…awkward around people he likes.”

Eames gave her a look and Ariadne smacked her forehead.

“You didn’t hear that.”

“Oh, but I think I did.”

“No, Eames, don’t breathe a word. He’s embarrassed enough just being around you because he doesn’t know how to act.”

It suddenly explained so much.

Eames tried to keep his relationship with Arthur going, being friendly and welcoming but Arthur was no less professional and proper around him. Eames began wondering if Ariadne was right about Arthur liking him. 

Eames stayed behind in his class one afternoon and after packing up his things, he stopped by the teacher’s lounge say bye to a few teachers, passing some students who were on their way to activities and finally, he got outside. He was heading to his car when he saw Arthur talking to someone else, another teacher that worked in the math department. Arthur looked so relaxed and at ease - it made Eames feel a little jealous. He could never get Arthur to laugh and smile the way that teacher was making him. 

He shook his head, wanting to ignore it and he did, going to his car and going home. But he thought of it all night, letting it bother him and in the morning, he went to school, going to the teacher’s lounge and having some coffee early. He went over his lesson plan and when he looked up, he saw Arthur coming in. He smiled at him and said,

“Good morning.”

“Hi…”

Arthur looked awkward for a moment and then got his coffee and Eames moved over on the sofa, letting Arthur have some space. They were quiet for a moment, going over their work until Eames looked at him, seeing how lovely he looked, chinos and a black button down, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his hair swept back as always, his glasses on. 

“Are you busy Friday night?”

Arthur looked up from his lesson plan and his face flushed for a moment before he cleared his throat.

“Uh..this Friday? No, I’m not. I usually wait to do my next week’s lesson…”

“Would you like to have dinner with me?”

Arthur’s mouth hung open and his face got redder  by the moment until he finally swallowed hard.

“Yes…”

“Wonderful.”

Eames pat his arm and stood up, making sure he brought his coffee and his bag with him.

“We’ll work out the details throughout the week.”

“O-okay…”

He smiled and Arthur smiled back, still blushing. 

“I’ll see you later.”

Arthur nodded and looked down at his work as Eames grinned.


	1255. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by morethancupcake: Bane/Blake please. Bane's friends dragging him to a pub, because he's too shy according to them, and needs to have a drink and meet people. But then he meets John, who sings here sometimes, and is pretty shy too when not on stage. Bane is sure John can't be interested in him, but they get to talk in a quiet corner, bonding over being introverts and liking the quiet and calm. Bane invites John over, and then fluff, kisses in the dark, holding hands. They sleep together just cuddling, and fluff.

“Just this once. It would mean the world to us.” Said Talia.

Bane sighed, not really up to going but Talia had been begging him for weeks and she got Barsad in on the act and he already blew them off and used every excuse he could think of so he had no choice anymore. He sucked it up and went with Barsad and Talia to a near by bar.

Bane was introverted and quiet, he rather keep to himself and he always felt awkward around new people and big groups. For lack of a better term, he usually felt shy and didn’t know how to talk to anyone other than Barsad - who had been his life long friend and Talia, who knew him since he was a child.   
Once at the bar, they got themselves a booth and sat down, Barsad getting the first round of drinks. It was crowded, but not overly loud so people had to shout at each other but there was a mixture of music in the air, both live from the small karaoke stage in the corner and from the radio while the machine waited for the next person to come on. 

It wasn’t as bad as Bane thought it would be, he had a beer and chatted with his friends. Now and then, he listened to the drunk people going up and singing, Somewhere down throughout the night, Bane heard something who actually wasn’t that bad and he glanced up, seeing it was some boy. He swayed to the music and he sang whole heartedly, nothing stopping him or making him hesitate. Bane didn’t know the song, but the guy did and he belted full on, gaining himself an applause afterwards, as well as a round of drinks. Talia disappeared from the table then and Bane turned back, not questioning it as he said to Barsad,

“He was great.”

Barsad nodded, a knowing smile on his face. 

The moment Talia came back to the table, she had the guy beside her, her arm looped around his.

“Bane, I’d like you to meet John. He’s a friend of mine. John, this is Bane, you remember I told you about him.”

John looked just as embarrassed as Bane but they were both polite and they said hi to each other. Bane was sure John was being forced into this, especially when Barsad and Talia vanished and left them alone, John looked unsure and away from Bane. It was quiet at first but Bane broke the ice, asking if he wanted a drink and from there, they began to talk, quietly at first, awkwardly but eventually, they got to know each other, finding out they had things in common like how shy and introverted they both were and John only really felt comfortable singing on stage after a few shots. Bane complimented him on his singing and from there, they made a connection.

When the bar was closed, John found out his friends had ditched him and he felt worry - he had no means to get back home so Bane offered him a ride home. On the way there, Bane plucked up his courage and asked if he rather just come back to his place. He made it clear that he didn’t have any other intent but John was for it. 

Back in Bane’s apartment, they had another drink and continued to talk until John felt comfortable enough and leaned forward to kiss Bane. He pulled back almost just as fast and apologized.

“I’m sorry, that was…I’m sorry I shouldn’t have.”

“No, it’s okay….come here.”

Bane set his drink aside and leaned closer, pulling John close and kissed him.   
It was comfortable and slow, neither one of them feeling the pressure to advance any faster and when they weren’t kissing, they looked at each other, both feeling shy and laughing nervously. Bane took his hand and said,

“I don’t normally let people in so quick.”

John agreed, nodding.

“Me either.”

But it felt right. They both knew it but left it unspoken as they resumed kissing.   
When it got late and John was tired, Bane offered him to stay the night. John didn’t hesitate though he felt a little nervous, just because it was all new. He had nothing to worry himself over though, they laid on Bane’s bed, still in their clothes, without their shoes and kissed more, Bane holding onto him. They fell asleep like that, John cuddled up against him, Bane holding him as if they always slept like this. 

In the morning, Bane woke up first. Mostly out of habit, even with a couple of drinks from the night before. He looked down and saw John in his arms, still asleep and Bane hoped, he hoped as he never had before that when John woke, he wouldn’t be remorseful and want to immediately leave. He worried John would never call him or want to see him again and he felt would feel heartbroken if that was the case. He let John sleep as Bane ran his fingers through his hair, seeing how peaceful and calm he looked. 

Eventually, John did wake up and he looked away shyly at first and then said,

“Hi…”

“Hey. Are you hungry?”

John nodded and they both sat up, getting their shoes on and going out for breakfast. It was just like the night before, slow to start but eventually they talked again. After they ate, John looked at him, a bit of pink in his face.

“This was nice…”

“It was. Can I call you tomorrow?”

John nodded, taking out his cell phone so they could exchange numbers.   
After breakfast, John called for a cab and while they waited, John smiled at him and Bane took his hand gently, giving John the chance to pull away but he didn’t. When his cab arrived, Bane opened the door for him and said,

“Let me know when you get home?”

John nodded and leaned up a bit to kiss him, Bane kissed him back. When they pulled away, John smiled and said bye to him and got in the cab, Bane closing the door and waiting for his cab to pull away. When John was gone, Bane started to make his way back home and he texted Talia a simple word:

_‘Thanks’_

Talia answered back almost immediately.

_'You’re welcome <3’_


	1256. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Jon hasn't been feeling good so he goes to the doctor and his worst fears are confirmed, he freaks and starts crying because he knows Tommy doesn't want kids and he goes home to pack and leave before Tommy gets there but he shows up and asks what wrong and begs him to stay saying that he will love him and the baby no matter what.

Jon had felt sick for days. At first, he tried to play it off as if it was nothing, the flu, overworked, not enough sleep and he tried his best to sleep it off. 

But after a week of being unable to do much but feel sick and nauseous, he began to feel the worse.

“Angel Face, you’ve been sick for a while. Maybe you should see a doctor.”

Jon nodded, feeling that knot of anxiety growing in his chest, in his throat, causing him to swallow hard as he lay on his side. He had a feeling he wasn’t just sick, but he was praying, hoping that it was not what he thought it was.   
He was tired of feeling sick and weak though and he thought it best to just get the antibiotics and get it over with so he went to the doctor and had a full exam done, blood work and everything. As he waited for the doctor to come back, Jon sat on the examination table, wearing Tommy’s Conlon hoodie, his hands in the pockets as he did his best to talk himself into illness and not…not anything else.

Of course when the doctor came back, he just confirmed Jon’s greatest fear: he was pregnant.

It wouldn’t have been a problem if Tommy wasn’t so completely against children. Tommy didn’t hate kids, but he had, had a rocky childhood at best and he never thought himself capable of being a father so he didn’t want any children. Now, Jon was knocked up.

It was the end of his relationship. He knew it and he struggled with the overwhelming emotion as he went home of knowing that Tommy would leave him. He would without a doubt. So while Jon sat in his car thinking about how Tommy was going to leave him, he decided to leave first. 

He went inside their apartment and went right for his luggage, opening it immediately and throwing it on the bed. He began to pack, sniffling a bit, hating that this was going to be the end. The end of a good relationship that he didn’t even ruin by cheating or messing up with another person - but in a sense he did fuck it up with someone else. This child inside him fucked it up…ruined his relationship.

He paused too long, took too long to pack because suddenly, Tommy was home. Jon felt a little panic, knowing he couldn’t hide what he was doing and he didn’t want the ugly break up that was inevitable. Tommy came in and stood frozen at the doorway.

“What are you doing?”

Jon turned away, looking at his clothes in the suitcase and the stack still beside it. 

“I’m leaving.”

“Why?”

Jon didn’t want to say it. He didn’t want Tommy to hate him, to look at him with frustration so he said nothing. Tommy came over to him, holding his arm, making him turn towards him.

“Tell me why. If you’re going to leave me, I at least deserve an explanation.”

“Because I don’t want you to leave me first.”

“Why would I? Angel Face…i love you. Don’t do this.”

Jon sighed, feeling hurt and scared and he brought his hand up to his face, shaking his head and Tommy pleaded to him to tell him why he was leaving, begged him not to go and eventually, he broke Jon down.

“Because I’m pregnant. And you don’t want kids and I won’t do that to do. I won’t force you into something you don’t want. So I’ll go.”

Tommy was shocked for a moment, he stood still and then he sighed in relief, looking down and shoving Jon’s suitcase aside, making him sit. He put his arm around him and held him, feeling Jon tense up but eventually he relaxed and melted against Tommy’s embrace.

“I love you. And this wasn’t planned but it doesn’t mean I don’t want it. I want you, I want this baby. We’ll be a little family together.”

Jon moved back and looked at him, his own face now surprised.

“Really? You always said you didn’t want kids…”

“I thought I didn’t. But now the option is presented to me and I realized I do want it…I want it with you.”

Jon looked away, shaking his head as he brought his hands to his face and he groaned.

“You don’t have to say if you don’t want to…”

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it. I’m with you. All the way. Baby or not. I don’t want you running away from me, especially for no reason.”

Jon looked at him again and leaned close to him again, letting Tommy hold onto him. Tommy sighed softly, rubbing his back, kissing the top of his head. 

“So…we gotta work on a plan. We’re gonna have this kid.”

Jon sighed deeply and nodded.

“Yeah…we are.”

He clung to Tommy a little tighter and felt Tommy hold him in response.


	1257. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: High School/College AU: Arthur and Eames are good friends, Arthur is gay, Eames is straight, one night when they are hanging out, Eames tells him he's thought about fucking a guy

When Arthur was in high school, he was out. He took his abuse and in college, he was far more comfortable with himself than he ever had been.

He met a new friend too, a beautiful English guy named Eames. Eames was straight but he didn’t mind that Arthur wasn’t. They met in Victorian Lit and from there, they became fast friends. They hung out after class and studied together in the library or got coffee together, now and then, they would meet up at some social event. It was nice to have someone around him who wasn’t so judgmental and was very open minded.

Arthur did his best to not catch feelings for Eames, so he dated around and was comfortable when Eames dated as well. They even talked about their defunked relationships and Eames always seem to have the same problem. He dated the same kind of girl - brunettes with long hair, skinny and shapeless and who seemed hell bent on trying to control his every action. Arthur did his best not to fall into a pattern, dating all kinds of guys, none of them the same. 

After Eames’ latest break up, he sighed as he sat in Arthur’s room, falling back on his bed.

“I’m so sick of these girls, mate. They’re all the same.”

Arthur laughed.

“No they’re not. You just keep dating the same type.”

Eames scoffed.

“I know. I can’t help it. I’m drawn to them. They don’t start out controlling…”

Arthur laughed as he looked over at him and then shook his head. It was quiet for a moment before Eames said,

“Can I tell you something?”

“Sure.”

Arthur was relaxed, going through his phone, deleting the last guy’s name from his contacts when he heard Eames say,

“I thought about fucking a guy…just you know…they seem a lot easier.”

Arthur turned himself to look at Eames and he laughed a bit nervously.

“Shut up, why would you wanna fuck a guy? You’re straight.”

Eames shrugged.

“I’ve been curious. I see you date a bunch of wankers. You could do better.”

“What you’re that better?”

“I could be. I mean, you’re not bad looking.”

“Oh thanks.”

“You know what I mean.”

Eames sat up then and looked at Arthur.

“I think you’re cute. And I don’t know…I’m curious.”

“What are you saying? You wanna fuck me?”

Eames nodded but looked away, almost shy. Arthur felt his throat go dry. He didn’t think Eames would ever be interested. And as much as Arthur wanted this, he didn’t want to be an experiment either. He did have feelings. He liked Eames as his friend and he didn’t want to loose his friendship.

But he was curious too so he said,

“All right. Let’s fuck.”

“Yeah, just like that?”

“Yeah. You’re curious, we’re friends. I can help you out.”

Eames grinned a bit and said,

“So…when? Wanna do it now?”

“Now?”

Eames nodded. So Arthur went for it.

They got undressed and Eames wasn’t shy about undressing and laying there naked, watching Arthur undress too. Arthur thought Eames would have some hang ups, some awkwardness but the truth was that he was curious, curious like a child would be when they discovered their private parts. He touched Arthur the instant he was close enough, amazed since he never touched another guy’s cock before. Arthur bit his lip, letting him touch, feel, the whole time, he was hard. 

“You’re cut…”

“Yeah…you’re not.”

“Is that bad?”

“No. Just different.”

“So…how should we…like should I be on top?”

“Yeah. Do you want me to turn over?”

“Nah…that feels like a cliche. Besides, I want to see you.”

Arthur nodded and they advanced. The lube was new for Eames, he never needed it before and when he had to touch Arthur, he felt awkward and clumsy then. Arthur talked him through it, step by step. Even when Eames wondered if he was doing it right and Arthur offered to do it himself, Eames told him no, he wanted to keep going. 

When they were finally ready, Eames put the condom on and then swallowed hard, finally nervous as he chewed on his bottom lip and as he put the head of his cock at his hole. Arthur relaxed a bit and watched Eames sink in. His face was expressive - his jaw dropping, his eyes closed, his hands tight on Arthur’s hips. His groan was low and shaky and he had to stop for a moment.

“Tight…”

“I don’t fuck a lot of people…”

Eames groaned and Arthur didn’t know why he felt the need to share that.   
When he bottomed out, it took him another moment to move but when he did, the first few thrusts was jerky and hot and awkward. Arthur didn’t enjoy the start of it. He laid there, letting Eames adjust, watching him, almost afraid to touch him because it looked as if he was focusing every bit of energy on not coming then and there.

But finally, Eames started to fuck him, really fuck him, long, deep strokes and Arthur moaned, his back arching up to Eames and he finally grabbed his arms, holding onto him, letting Eames keep going and when he leans down, their mouths brush against each other and Arthur can’t help himself and he turns towards him, kissing him and he was thrilled when Eames kissed him back.   
Arthur reached down, touching himself, trying to go with Eames’ thrusts but he wanted it, he was so close to the end and it felt so good that he came. He came suddenly and he could feel his grip on Eames’ cock, the sudden tightness of it and Eames got still, his thrusts stuttered to a stop and he came suddenly, caught off guard.

When it was over, Eames nodded off after he threw the condom in the trash and Arthur laid beside him, watching him. It was weird - they had napped together before, but never naked and after fucking. A lot of questions ran through Arthur’s mind as they lay there and he wondered if everything would be different now or if everything would stay the same.

He wasn’t sure what was worse.


	1258. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is a Rugby player on the England team, Arthur is a medic on the sidelines. It's the practice matches before the World Cup and Eames gets injured by an illegal tackle and Arthur rushes to help, taking him off side. While he's fixing him up, Arthur gets to know Eames quite well and starts spending a lot more time with him. It seems every time Eames gets injured, Arthur is on standby. Commence fluffy flirting and shy asking out?

Rugby was always violent and hard to stomach, even for seasoned medical staff.

There was always something new, something hard to watch and witness and for Arthur, at times it got tough. He watched the matches with just as much enthusiasm and excitement as anyone else only he had to deal with the aftermath of things that went wrong.

It was the week before the Rugby World Cup and Eames was the wing and he was a rough, hard player who talked as much as shit as he could but he backed it up all the way. So it wasn’t a surprise to anyone when he was taken down by an illegal tackle.

Arthur gasped and everyone on the England team stood up, hollers of boos and shouts followed, the New Zealand team shouting and Eames wasn’t getting up. The medic team rushed out, Arthur at the head as he knelt down beside him, seeing him lying still. He was awake but evidently in pain.

“Hey…can you move?”

Eames nodded, slowly getting up, the crowd cheering as Arthur helped him off the field. There was no limp but it seemed as if he had all the air knocked out of him and he would need a breather. 

Arthur checked him over for serious injury and as he did, Eames asked,

“You’re new right?”

“Yeah….I just started a bit ago.”

“Ah no wonder. I don’t usually get hurt too much though now I should…”

Arthur realized that Eames was flirting with him and he looked up from examining his back seeing some bruises along the filth. He cleared his throat and kept talking to Eames, making sure he didn’t have any head injuries by checking his eyes and just the few minutes he got to talk to him, he found him…likable.

He made him drink some water and let him go back to the field after a few minutes. 

Every game leading up to the World Cup counted and Eames was in top form. Every practice, Arthur watched and made sure that no one was injured and he was relieved every time that a scrum, ruck or tackle happened, Eames got out of the pile with no more than a ton of bruises.

After practice, Eames would come over to him with a flimsy excuse - he was sure his shoulder was injured, his back was hurting, his head hurt he just wanted to be sure he wasn’t concussed, his shin was bothering him, his knee, his wrists and over this pile of excuses, Arthur got to know the man a bit better and learned Rugby as if he was playing himself. Eames was nice to him, despite the reputation that followed him.

When the Rugby World Cup started, in the first game, Arthur was terrified. He followed the news and the gossip about how every team was looking to crush England and of course, Eames was on the top of that list. Sure enough, in the first scrumming, Eames emerged with a bloody nose and was immediately tended to by Arthur. 

His face was bruised and banged to hell, his nose bloody and he sighed while Eames looked at him after his nose was no longer bleeding. Arthur set some ice on his face as he said,

“That’s going to look awful when you’re done. It’s not broken, thank God.”

“Good.”

“You think you can keep going.”

“Fuck yeah I can.”

“All right. Just try to be careful.”

“It was that dick that shouldered me in the face. He did it on purpose.”

“You have a lot of hate out there.”

“I know.”

As Eames threw the towel holding the ice aside, he stood up and said,

“So…uh…after the game. Will you go out with me?”

Arthur was surprised. Eames had been so forward with his flirting that seeing him now being so shy was jarring. Arthur waited until Eames looked back at him, his face already bruising and red. 

“You mean after you win?”

Eames immediately grinned.

“Yeah…”

Arthur nodded and Eames ran back out into the field.


	1259. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Have you done a tattoo AU? I can't remember. Anyway, what if Eames is going to get some new ink and finds a hot artist named Arthur.

Any time Eames had a moment, he went to get himself fresh ink. 

He wasn’t as flippant as he seemed about it, but he constantly had new ideas and he rarely hesitated. 

He got to a new shop in California in between jobs and he looked around, having a good feeling about this place. It was clean, a friend had given him a recommendation and even better, the artist was cute. 

He was lean and had a punk/hipster mix of style, his jeans fitted but slashed, an oxford on, but the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he had braces hanging at his sides. He also wore black and white Converse sneakers, he had glasses on and his dark brown hair was a mop of messy curls. Eames grinned at him and said,

“Hey, I have an appointment.”

The guy looked up, a smile on his face, a dimple appearing on his cheek. Oh, Eames was instantly smitten.

“Hi, come on in. I’m Arthur.”

They shook hands.

“Eames.”

“Hi, good to meet you. So do you have an ideas of what you want to do today?”

Eames had the photo on his phone and after he and Arthur talked about it, Arthur got to work. Eames never remembered feeling a bit of pain, his mind distracted by Arthur himself. He put on glasses when he got started on Eames’ side piece and as he worked, Eames got to see more of Arthur’s ink. The shirt he wore was pretty thin and he saw a pattern on his shoulder, going down his arm but Eames couldn’t really tell what it was. He could see some of the other tattoos on Arthur’s arm from where the sleeves were up, some text, a peek of design. Eames was dying to know what it was. 

When he finished, Eames stood up, taking his shirt with him since he took it off so Arthur could work and he nodded, loving the design, a raven in a diamond right above his hip, over an older tattoo. 

“Do you like it?”

“I do. You did a great job.”

“Always good to hear.”

Arthur put some ointment on it to clean it off but not before Eames asked him to take a picture for him. Arthur did and then gave him back his phone, finishing up the procedure.

Afterwards, Arthur rang him up, his assistant had gone on her break and after Eames paid him and tipped him, Eames asked him,

“You busy tonight?”

“No, the shop closes a bit early today.”

“Want to get some dinner with me?”

Arthur took off his glasses as he smiled a bit and said,

“What makes you think I want to have dinner with you?”

Eames shrugged and leaned on the counter.

“Just taking a gamble.”

Arthur laughed and said,

“Yeah…I’ll go out with you. Shop closes at nine. Want to come by, pick me up?”

“Yeah, I’d love to.”

Arthur nodded and Eames left, picking up one of the business  cards on his way out.


	1260. Max/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: They're in a village getting supplies when Max surprises Veil with something shiny and pretty. Just because

They at times drove for miles, for days and got to certain towns to stock up on needed supply and food. Since his confession, nothing had really changed between them, Max still treated Arthur with the respect he deserved, only now, he felt far more comfortable sleeping beside him at night, cuddling him and holding onto him. He slept better than he had in years.

At the latest town, after they ate and got supply, Max took Arthur to wander around and look. Arthur hadn’t done much living since he was out, he was still paranoid and scared sometimes, but he felt safe at Max’s side.

Max walked beside him, minding Arthur, his hand at his back to make sure that Arthur felt his presence. Arthur walked confidently, glancing at Max from time to time. As they neared some of the stands that sold an assortment of things, bobbles, supply, items, Arthur began to look through some of the things, curious, wondering what everything was. Max had never been looking for anything specific, when he was alone he sought things of use but now, he found himself looking at things and being reminded that Arthur might like some of it.

He saw thin stack of books bound together by rubber bands to keep the pages together because the spines had long cracked and he knew Arthur would like them. He saw round balls of glass, decorations one, some of them scratched but nothing ruining them. He saw paintings that survived of landscapes and flowers that no longer existed, watches without the straps, the faces scuffed but still in one piece. There were strings of gold that once clasped together to something or itself. There were so many things that Max saw and thought of Arthur. 

As he continued looking, something immediately caught his eye. It was a music box, the polish still there and as Max picked it up, he prayed it still worked, turning the small crank with the tips of his fingers as he heard a tune, weak and soft but still there. He rubbed his thumb along the polish, wiping the grime off it as he immediately made an offer for it. 

When they returned to the rig, Arthur was excited, bubbling with observations and questions about what they saw and Arthur asked,

“When can we go back?”

“Another time. There will be other towns.”

Arthur beamed and Max began to drive them, listening to Arthur as he continued to talk.

That night, while they got comfortable for the night, Max presented the small little music box to him. It was the size of his palm, a lid once there, now gone, the hinges still present. The crank was on the side and inside the box, the metal strips that made the music were visible. Arthur’s jaw dropped as he took it and carefully turned the crank, then let go as he listened to the tinkling melody that began to play.

“It’s beautiful…when did you-”

“Today. When you were distracted.”

Arthur smiled, settling the box on his lap, turning the crank again to listen to the song again as he leaned on Max’s shoulder.

“I never…owned anything like this before. I never owned anything…”

Max pet his head, letting his fingers run through his hair as he kissed his temple.

“You do now.”

“Thank you.”

Max nodded, feeling Arthur kiss his cheek before he turned his attention back to his gift. He held onto the music box and he wound up the box again and again until Max fell asleep to the tune of the box that seem to ease him into comfort.


	1261. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by kristsune: We’re both professors in the same department and it enhances your reputation with the students as a mysterious enigma and my reputation as a stone-cold terror if we pretend to hate each other, plus when we back each other up in departmental meetings everybody’s so surprised they give in right away

Both Professor Eames and Professor Cohen taught Classic Lit. 

Professor Eames had the iciest cold reputation and all his students were mainly terrified of him. He was strict and unforgiving - though not unreasonable. Word quickly spread that if one needed a mental health day, or had an emergency or something awful had happened and needed just a few more hours or one more day to hand in an assignment, Professor Eames was not without a heart and would grant it. But only once. 

He engaged his class and made sure no one slept through his course, he asked questions of everyone in his class and locked out those who didn’t dare make it on time. His class was tough but not breaking.

On the other hand, there was Professor Cohen whom no one knew anything about. He seemed not to care and assigned books and held discussions as if he was chatting to friends over coffee. His exams were on mid terms and finals and his syllabus was just a few sentences long that included three books throughout the entire semester. No one knew what to make of him or knew where he went or what he wanted from any student. Even the rest of the faculty didn’t know what his deal was. He seemed bored most of the time. The only thing they did know, was that if he and Professor Eames were in the same room, there was trouble.

They came to argument constantly, sometimes over material they were both somehow teaching at the same time and they disagreed on what should be taught, what was overlooked or ignored or what was important. It got ugly pretty quickly. 

They would attack each other’s methods, repeat the gossip and slander students would say about each other and just generally be vicious to one and other.

However, during department meetings, when one or the other spoke, the other usually backed them up. It always took the other members of the faculty by shock. Always. Professor Cohen would always say that Professor Eames’ class had some of the highest scores in their department, that his students were some of the best. Professor Eames repeated the same praise, saying how beloved and welcomed Professor Cohen was and how engaged his students were in class. Their department often gave into their needs.

While they both walked between buildings, Eames looked at Arthur, his fellow professor with fondness and said,

“Thank you for having my back there.”

“Of course. You deserve it.”

They had known each other for years. They met in college, went through grad school together and had been fortunate enough to be assigned in the same department though they had been hired a few years apart from each other. They were fond of each other and dated in their youth and often reignited that spark from time to time. They never really broke up so much as put their relationship on pause. 

Look at each other after the latest department meeting, it seemed as if it was time to unpause the relationship again. 

“Heading home?” Asked Arthur.

Eames nodded.

“I have to go over some assignments that my students handed in.”

“Grade them at my place.” Said Arthur.

Eames just nodded, a smile starting on his face.


	1262. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: The last mpreg-prompts you´ve written with Tommy/Adam are really cute! Could you maybe write something with Adam feeling their baby kick for the first time? That would be adorable!

Now that Adam was showing, he was excited to go through all the different stages.

He listened to the heart beating, he showed his mother the sonogram and then he lost it for a moment only to realize that Tommy had taken it and put it on his night stand.

The biggest moment of his pregnancy was when he felt that first kick.   
Tommy was at the gym and Adam was doing some laundry. He was trying to pick up a bit before the last of his energy was zapped. He gathered the hamper and dragged it to the laundry room and after a quick separation of colors and whites, he threw the clothes in the wash and continued. 

He did the dishes and went back to make the bed and when it was time, he loaded the dryer and started a load of colors and resumed his previous chores. When he went back to the start folding the laundry, he was folding up some of Tommy’s t-shirts when he felt the kick. He gasped, wondering at first what it was and he stopped, his hand grasping the dryer as he stood still for a moment and he put his free hand over his bump, feeling the kick that followed.   
He smiled, feeling their baby kicking and he moved his hands around to see where else the baby would kick. 

Eventually, the laundry was finished and Tommy came home and as soon as he walked through the door, Adam ran up to him and said,

“Come here, quick, quick!”

Tommy laughed a bit and set his gym bag down and said,

“Okay, okay, what’s going on?”

Adam grinned and took Tommy’s hand, making him rest it on his stomach and after a moment, Tommy felt the kick too. His eyes got wide and his mouth dropped open a bit before it turned into a smile. He put his other hand on the other side of his belly and felt again, his smile growing wider when he felt the kick again.

“This kid is a fighter.”

“You mean a striker.”

Tommy laughed and nodded, his hand still on his stomach. When he felt another kick he laughed again.

“Definitely a striker.”


	1263. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: more BAMF!omega!Arthur. One of the bakers spills something on Arthur and Arthur has to take his shirt off. It makes Alfie wants him even more because just look at him, he is so beautiful. So Alfie says "please, Arthur, can you give me more" and Arthur finally says "yes".

Despite Arthur’s involvement with Alfie, he still worked, still did his fair share of work. 

He went to the bakery every day, he put in his hours and when he was done, he saw Alfie now and then. 

While Arthur worked one afternoon, one of the smaller omegas there accidently spilled a crate of the rye he was carrying. It splashed on Arthur and he gasped in fear, terrified of Arthur as if he was an alpha and he apologized profusely, taking off his apron and offering it to Arthur.

Arthur only sighed and accepted the apron.

“Clean this up.”

The young omega nodded and ran off to fetch a mop while Arthur headed to Alfie’s office. The moment he opened the door, Alfie could smell the booze on him and he looked up, eyebrow arched slightly.

“Are you drunk?”

“Had a bit of a spill on the floor.”

“Ah. Need to get home?”

“Yeah.”

Alfie nodded and stood up, getting his hat and cane, deciding to accompany Arthur home. 

When they arrived, Arthur let him in, letting him get comfortable as he went to change his shirt. His flat was small and Alfie could see him when he entered his room and removed the stained shirt. Alfie wandered over to the doorframe and watched Arthur get a fresh shirt, his coat and waistcoat on his messy bed, the ruined shirt on the floor. When he turned, he saw Alfie at his doorway and he smiled a bit.

“Need something?”

“Just watching you, pup.”

Arthur pulled the shirt over his shoulders and began to button it up while Alfie began to step into his room. Alfie had never been a patient man, he had always been forward with what he wanted and what he wanted, was this boy. He settled his hat on Arthur’s bed, setting his cane beside the night stand and he sighed deeply, his jaw tense. 

“Arthur…I want more from you.”

Arthur grinned a little, no longer buttoning it as he brought his hands up to Alfie’s shoulders and stepping closer to him.

“All right…”

Alfie grinned, feeling satisfaction that Arthur was finally giving in.

“Right now.”

Arthur laughed softly and again nodded.

“I would have been surprised if you waited a moment longer.”


	1264. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Anne: I loved A with gray hair (and your last Viking!AU was great too)! Can I get the waiter think A and E are super handsome husbands, and after dinner, when they enter the elevator to ride up to their room, they see a mature couple and are nearly ready to get married then and there, please!

They had aged gracefully and together - despite their highly stressful job.  
But once they retired from dreamshare, they had all the time in the world to enjoy the wealth they accumulated, the time they had together and they traveled often.

Arthur had stayed the same with subtle touches of change here and there. There were grey streaks in his hair, a few lines at the corner of his eyes. His reflexes weren’t what they use to be and he had lost some hearing in his left ear. Having always worn glasses, he found he needed them more and more throughout the years. Eames had somehow remained sturdy and broad, touches of grey at the temple, but what really delighted Arthur was the streaks of grey and different shades of blonde that appeared in his beard. 

Arthur attributed their appearance to the easy lifestyle they had and each other. Arthur was always running and watching his diet and Eames was always in the gym. They slept together, took care of each other and they loved each other - for years that they had missed out they were now making up for it and they planned on it doing it for as long as possible. 

While in Bruges in the spring, they had enjoyed a late morning in their suite and then had gone out to take in the city. They returned for a change of clothes before heading out to an elegant dinner. Arthur’s taste was still the most refined, though he gave way to Eames’ eclectic tastes now and then, allowing the loud socks with patterns or the awkward looking tie or odd pocket square. Somehow, on Eames, it seem to pull the entire look together. They arrived at the restaurant that evening and over candlelight, Eames held his hand, looking fondly into his eyes. Arthur had noticed some time ago that, that look had been on Eames’ face for years and he smiled at him in return.

When the waiter took their order for wine, he returned moments later to pour it and then left the bottle on the table as he took Arthur’s order for dinner and then turned to Eames and said,

“And for your husband?”

They laughed softly and Eames didn’t correct him, not wanting to make the situation awkward. They ate their meal later later and the comment hung in the air and they both looked at each other. They had talked about marriage, briefly, usually over alcohol fueled, post coital moments and never really came to a conclusion other than “one day.” Neither pushed for it and they were content with their lives now. 

After they had dinner and coffee, they began the walk back to their hotel. They were quiet, both of them thinking, both a little distracted. They got to their hotel and once in the elevator, they both caught a look at themselves in the reflection of the shut doors. 

They completed each other. Eames’ left to Arthur’s right, two halves of the same whole. They loved each other, cared for each other and would die for one and other. Even the way the held each other’s hands, they fit perfectly with each other. 

“We look so good together.” Eames said.

Arthur smiled and leaned his head on Eames’ shoulder.

“We have for years.”

“Let’s get married.”

Arthur looked at him, turning from the reflection to look at Eames.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Right now.”

Arthur laughed a little.

“Where can we get married in Bruges? We’re supposed to register in the state or country we live in.”

“Then let’s go home. Let’s get married.”

“Why the sudden urgency?”

“It just hit me that I wasted so much time already, not making a move until now. Why wait another minute? Let’s get married. I love you.”

Arthur smiled and got close to him, kissing him softly.

“Yes. Let’s pack and catch the first flight back home. We’ll get married the minute we land.”

Eames nodded, taking Arthur’s hand and holding it tightly.


	1265. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: During the celebration and march back to the boats, Arthur keeps to himself. The other vikings took the rest of the gifts his brought but he keeps the smallest kid (baby goat) with him. It follows him around and he dotes on it. Eames finds this very endearing, and tries to endear himself to Arthur by being nice to Arthur's pet.

When Arthur realized he was stuck among the heathens, he kept to himself and found himself a patch of earth and sat there. He had watched the norsemen take the cart of goods and in fear, Arthur grabbed one of the baby goats and took it with him. He was afraid the savages would kill him and it was bad enough they got the others.

Arthur cuddled the baby goat, petting it, feeling it shiver in fear. Arthur understood all too well and doted on it, feeling him curl up on his lap and he sighed, wondering what was going to happen to him. The norsemen were celebrating, drinking and laughing, music playing through the camp and Arthur could only coddle his kid, afraid of what was going to happen to him.

Throughout the days, they walked. Arthur had nothing of his own but the baby goat and he walked along side Arthur when they marched. Eames surprised Arthur by leaving him alone, only keeping an eye on him to make sure he didn’t run. He didn’t force him to do anything and when Arthur slept at night, he slept curled around the kid near the fire. 

One day, while they walked, Arthur lost sight of his kid and he looked around for a moment to see the little goat trotting ahead and going right to Eames. Arthur chased after the baby goat, terrified that something would happen to him but instead, Eames stopped and knelt down, petting him, picking him up too and walking right along with him. Arthur caught up to them and said,

“I’m sorry, he got away from me.”

“He’s a baby, you should carry him while we walk, otherwise he might get lost.”

Arthur nodded and noticed how easily he carried his goat, how loving he was to him, petting him and carrying for a good distance. When they set up camp for the night, Eames returned the kid to Arthur. Arthur again sat near the fire, not moving until Eames came over to him with food for both him and the goat. The baby was happy to have something to eat and so was Arthur - Eames sat beside him while he began to eat as well.

“How’s the little one?”

“Hungry.”

When the kid finished, he bleated happily and walked over to Eames, his little tail wagging and Eames pet him. Arthur smiled a little and said,

“You’re very good with him.”

“He’s adorable. I like animals.”

Eames gave him a smile and Arthur looked away, eating more of the meat on his plate. 

“Are you going to sleep out here tonight?”

“Where else would I sleep?”

“Just asking.”

Arthur didn’t say another word. 

When everyone began to settle down for the night, Arthur sat near the fire with his kid, the little goat curled up against him, trying to stay warm when they both heard a soft whistle behind them. They both turned and looked and saw Eames at the flap of his tent.

“It’s warmer here.”

The baby goat got up and went to Eames’ tent and Arthur frowned, hating that his pet betrayed him and now he had nothing to keep him warm but the fire.

“Don’t be stubborn.”

Arthur pouted and got up, going inside Eames’ tent.

“Relax goat herder, I won’t put a hand on you.”

He threw a blanket at him before laying down in his own space and Arthur sat down, wrapping the blanket over his shoulders and watching as his kid came over to him, getting under his arm so they could sleep. 

In the morning, Arthur woke up alone, the kid now sleeping against Eames and Arthur again frowned.


	1266. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: Hear ye, hear ye, let it be known that this is the official prompt for a sequel to the blasphemously brief viking!Eames fic, which didst not end in the deflowering and the sexing of the blushing young goat herder.

By the time they arrived at the boats, the kid was walking between both Arthur and Eames. It had taken some time to walk back to the shores where the vikings first landed and Arthur had never been that far from his village ever.   
He was afraid, though afraid for different reasons now. 

Eames - though initially a braggart and a show off, he was kind to Arthur. He made sure he ate and was warm in the nights. He never laid an unfriendly hand on him and kept him safe. He was even kind to Arthur’s baby goat, sometimes when they rested, he laid in the grassy fields and let the baby goat rest on him all while he looked to the sky. They did sometimes speak to each other and Arthur learned about Eames’ village far from where they were, how he had deep ambition to see the world and he was unmarried because he had not found the proper spouse. Arthur had been a goat herder most of his life, his father before him and he had adored his herd, his goats, his life, until that faithful day he came across Eames on that field.

He had hated Eames at first, hated him for taking him away from his home, from his family all for the only purpose of humiliating him. But over the weeks they spent walking together, Arthur had started to change his mind. 

“We’re only another day away from the shore.”

Arthur was now nervous about leaving his country. About a life that had been thrust at him that he wasn’t sure he was ready for.

“Do I…do I have to leave with you?”

Eames looked initially disappointed but the look left as quickly as it came.

“Do you not want to go?”

“I’m scared.”

Eames said nothing else about it and finished his meal.

That night, Arthur slept in his own space, his baby goat beside him. He was sound asleep when he felt his blankets shifting and moving and he woke up, thinking his goat was trying to get under, to get beside him but in the darkness, he saw it was Eames. Arthur gasped a little, his heart beat suddenly kicking up ten times faster and before he was able to say anything, he felt Eames touch his face and his mouth went dry and he went blank as Eames kissed him.

They leaned back, Eames’ weight on top of him and Arthur kissed back, confusion swimming in his mind, his arms moving around Eames to hold onto him of their own accord and when Eames’ warm, broad hands pulled up Arthur’s shirt to touch his skin, Arthur broke the kiss to moan. He didn’t stop Eames from undressing him - in fact, he helped, lifting up his arms, his hips and letting Eames kiss him in between. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, he had never had anyone so close before, he had never kissed anyone and he had so many questions, but now, he had no desire to ask them. 

When Eames touched him between his thighs, Arthur let out a shout, afraid but curious at the same time and Eames kissed his cheek, holding him close as he whispered in his ear,

“Take a deep breath…relax for me.”

Arthur nodded, his mouth falling open as he panted, Eames’ fingers wet with something thick and fluid and as Arthur took a breath, he felt his digits penetrate him. Arthur tensed up again but Eames took his time, moving, preparing him and when he felt Arthur was ready, Arthur looked at him and weakly asked,

“What…what are you doing?”

Eames kissed him hard, his own breathing harsh and heavy, his beard tickling Arthur’s face. Arthur could feel Eames’ smile on his mouth before he pulled back and answered him.

“I’m deflowering you…”

Arthur had moments to digest that new knowledge before he moaned loudly, feeling Eames ease inside him. Arthur clung to Eames, feeling the intrusion - hot and a bit uncomfortable but when he was still, he felt so full. Eames kissed him more, Arthur whining a little.

“Hurts…”

“It won’t in a moment.”

Arthur nodded, panting seeking out Eames’ lips and kissing him frantically, lifting his legs to accomadate him, holding onto him until he felt the urge for more. Eames began to move, Arthur moaning with each stroke, his skin wet and hot, Eames heavy on him but he felt so good and Arthur had never known anyone so intimately and somewhere in the corners of his mind, he was glad it was Eames. 

Eames’ tongue was wet on his throat, his teeth leaving marks behind on his throat, his cock deep inside him, his hands holding Arthur’s, keeping them pinned to the blanket beneath them and Arthur trembled, feeling so good. His mind couldn’t keep up with how his body reacted and when he came, he tensed up, feeling the wetness splash onto his stomach. Eames kept going, kissing at his neck, letting go of Arthur’s hands to hold his hips, grunting until he too came, spilling his seed inside Arthur. They both panted for air, Arthur’s mind exhausted and spinning and still grasping at what happened between them. Eames didn’t move right away, he lifted his head up and kissed Arthur again. He continued kissing him until they both dropped off to sleep.

In the morning, Arthur woke up sore and exhausted, wishing he didn’t have to move any further, but as he started coming to, he remembered what happened last night and he looked down to see he was covered up with his blanket again and Eames was missing. So was his goat. But while he started getting dressed again, Eames returned with food, the kid at his side. 

“You’re awake.”

Arthur nodded and finished getting dressed before accepting the plate of food. They ate quietly and when Arthur was done, he pet his goat.

“We have to get going soon.”

Arthur nodded and he helped pack up as he did every day when they were about to continue their track forward. But that morning was different. When Arthur was ready to move, to follow, Eames stopped him and gave him the rope to a horse. 

“What’s this?”

“He can take you home. It’ll be quicker than going on foot. We can get you some supply and you can be home soon.”

“You’re…sending me away?”

“I thought you wanted to go.”

Arthur had wanted to go home. He was afraid, but now he found himself more afraid of turning back. He looked down and Eames gave him the rope. 

“You held up your end of the bargain. I got what I wanted and you’re free to go.”

Arthur looked back up then and said,

“What if I didn’t want to go?”

Eames smiled a bit.

“You’re free. You can go anywhere you want.”

“I want to go with you.”

“Even if you’re afraid?”

Arthur nodded.

“Come on then. We’ll be at the shore by the end of the day.”

Arthur began to walk, following Eames, the goat trotting between them.


	1267. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by morethancupcake: Tiny bit of angst and lots and lots of fluff please ! Arthur is pregnant, and Eames doesn't exactly react positively at first. (leaves for a while to cool down, possibly picks a fight). He does come back few days later, sits down next to Arthur and tells him he just needed a little time, but he's ready. Arthur is the one not being sure, and offering him a way out, so Eames decides to show him just how much he wants them in his life. Stupid dates on the couch, gifts. Basically I just need unsure Arthur being showered with affection and stupid little gifts, attention and things he didn’t get growing up. I need Eames to realise loosing his temper wasn’t the best way to deal with the situation, and him doing his best to soothe Arthur and prove to him they would be a family.

The reaction was not at all what Arthur expected. 

When he found out he was pregnant, he was a little thrown off, but then excited. He and Eames had been together for a long time and there was no one he trusted more. Eames had just proposed a few weeks ago so Arthur didn’t think it would be a problem. 

But it was. It was a far bigger problem than Arthur ever imagined.

“What? How? I mean…I thought we would wait a while before we had kids.”

“I know…but it happened.”

Eames looked furious, frowning and Arthur laughed nervously.

“Eames?”

“How could you let this happen?”

Arthur was taken a back. 

“What? I didn’t get pregnant by myself!”

“I know! But you could have…told me! Done something!”

“Eames!”

“You know what…I can’t be here right now.”

Arthur was surprised and he watched Eames grab his wallet and his keys and leave.

It was just two days. Two days that Arthur sat by himself in their apartment, wondering if Eames had walked out on him forever. Now he would be a single parent…alone because his significant other didn’t want children. 

For two days, Arthur kept thinking he messed up, that this pregnancy drove away the love of his life all because he was so excited to tell him they were going to be a family. They had never discussed children before…they had barely discussed marriage. 

On the second day, Eames came back. He was still in the same jeans and his rumpled undershirt, two day old stubble on his face. He set his keys down and slowly came in and Arthur stepped out from the kitchen when he heard him. 

“Hey…”

“Hi…I stayed at a hotel.”

“Oh…”

Eames went over to him and they sat down the kitchen table. 

“I’m sorry I left. I panicked and…it wasn’t the best way to go about it. I’m sorry.”

“I thought you weren’t coming back…”

“I left my phone here. I needed to think about this.”

“I thought you would be happy.”

Arthur looked down at the table top and Eames reached over, taking his hand.

“I am. I am now. I can’t take back my initial reaction and I have a lot of regret or even reacting that way and I am sorry. But now that I had time to think about it and I still want to have this baby with you.”

Arthur bit his lip and sighed softly as he shook his head.

“You don’t have to stay. I understand, I sprung this on you. We didn’t even talk about it…it’s not fair for me to think you’d be accepting of it.”

“Arthur…I want to stay. I want to do this with you. I’m sorry I acted otherwise.”

“Really?”

Eames nodded and leaned over, kissing him and promising he would make it up to him.

Over the next few months, Eames showed Arthur just how much he wanted to be there. He would surprise him with flowers when he got home, he read the same books Arthur did about pregnancy, he took Arthur to his appointments. He made him his favorite dinners and brought him his favorite desserts. When the cravings kicked in, Eames made sure everything was at hand so Arthur could have it quickly. He loaned him all his sweatshirts, hoodies, sweatpants when Arthur began to outgrow his own clothes. But he didn’t stop at just making Arthur comfortable. He took him out on dates, to remind him that he was still in love with him. He brought home little gifts for him, for their baby. 

The first time he brought home an adorable little onesie that had a sailor style theme to it, Arthur nearly cried, his eyes watering as he realized that Eames was serious about staying, that he really did want this baby with him.  
The first time the baby kicked, Arthur gasped out loud and Eames sat up when he laid beside him and asked,

“What’s wrong?”

“The baby kicked…wanna feel?”

Eames nodded, letting Arthur take his hand and guide it on his bump and when he stayed still, he felt the kick and Eames smiled broadly, excited and he grinned.

“Wow…he’s really kicking.”

“He?”

“Just a guess.”

He leaned over and kissed Arthur and while his hand still rested on his belly, Eames wondered why he ever thought this was a bad thing.


	1268. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: After the crossing, Arthur hears that Eames calling the goat Buttercup. At first his frustrated about it (Buttercup is a boy and Thistle would be a better boy name), but the silly name fits the silly creature, who is playing and ends up headbutting Eames in the groin. Arthur finds this hilarious and praises Buttercup for his actions.

By the time they returned to Eames’ home, Arthur was smitten with him.   
They had spent the entire boat trip together, knowing each other better, spending every night together. Once they landed, Eames took Arthur to his home, the baby goat following them. 

Over time, Arthur got comfortable in his surroundings, learning the norsemen’s culture and their ways as well as their language. He lived with Eames, whom he learned was not just a viking, but a king.

“You didn’t tell me you were king.”

“You never asked.”

Arthur laughed and he smiled at Eames’ crooked, cocky grin. 

As the baby goat grew, Arthur realized he had no name and he had taken to calling him a baby, or a kid, but one morning, as he rose from bed, he heard Eames laughing and talking to someone outside. Arthur dressed and stepped out to see Eames playing with the goat, speaking to him in his language and Arthur picked up the name he addressed the goat by.

“Are…are you calling him buttercup? Like the flower?”

Eames grinned and said,

“Yes.”

Arthur didn’t like it. The goat was a boy and Arthur had toyed with the name Thistle since that was the goat’s favorite flower to eat and it was a boy kid, but Eames was calling him Buttercup and the goat was responding to it. 

He frowned and sighed deeply as he saw the little goat was playing with Eames, running and bopping around, bleating excitedly while he ran around Eames.

“Why did you name him that?”

“It’s a silly name. And look how silly he is.”

Buttercup began rolling around in the grass, tiny hooves in the air.

“I wanted to name him Thistle. It’s a better boy’s name.”

“He likes Buttercup.”

Arthur wanted to protest it further but when Buttercup got up and ran back to Eames, he bounced closer to him and ended up accidentally headbutting Eames right in the groin. Eames cursed, cupping himself as Arthur laughed, bringing his hand to his mouth, shaking his head as he said,

“You’re right, he is silly. The name is appropriate. He’s such a good boy.”

Eames shook his head, standing straight up again as he said,

“Of course you’d approve after I was hurt by him.”

“I’d call it even.”

Eames shook his head and laughed as he knelt down, petting Buttercup, already forgiving him.


	1269. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: John is cleaning their house, and listens Samatha Fox's - Touch me song at the time. Just as Bane walks in the door he sees John, swinging his perfect ass around and singing 'Touch me, touch me. I wanna feel your body'. Of course Bane is very happy to obey

While Bane was out one afternoon, John had enough of their filthy apartment.   
They had been really lax on the whole housekeeping thing for a while and John had enough. He set up his tablet with the speakers and he found an online radio station that played the greatest 80’s hits.

He had fun listening to old songs of his youth -  _Weird Science, Man Eater, True, Careless Whisper, Don’t You Want Me, Land Down Under. Safety Dance, Take on Me_  and so many others that John sometimes got distracted and would sing along or dance, just remembering the way the songs made him feel. 

He didn’t get along very far and after doing the dishes and putting them away and then gathering the laundry together to do a little later, he went to the bedroom to start making the bed and putting away stuff that had been lying around for weeks.

When he began to sweep the living room up, Samantha Fox’s  _Touch my Body_  came on and John remembered being young and completely in love with this song. He got into it, singing along to every word, using the broom as a pole to walk around and drop his ass down before straightening his legs and keeping himself bent at the waist, his back arching as he brought his hand to his hair, running his fingers through it, feeling sexy even though he was wearing his sweatpants and his old Gotham University t shirt.  

He was so into it, he didn’t hear when Bane came in and then stood against the door, watching John dance and sing all by himself. He smirked a bit, getting more turned on the longer John went on with his impromptu show.  
Bane removed his coat, throwing it on the chair and walked up behind John was he was in the middle of the chorus of ‘touch me, touch me, I wanna feel your body’ when Bane put his hands on his hips. John let out an unmanly yelp and dropped the broom as he started immediately turning red.

“Shit! You scared the hell out of me! How long have you been there?”

Bane continued smiling as John went to his tablet and cut the song off. Bane then answered him.

“Just since before the chorus. I had no idea you could move like that, beloved.”

John cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down, still feeling the heat of his blush racing throughout his face. 

“I thought you’d be gone longer….”

“Nothing to be embarrassed about. Come here.”

“What, why?”

“I’m all too happy to follow orders in this case. Come here.”

John was feeling a little self conscious at the moment, but when he stepped a bit closer to Bane and felt his hands on his back, then down his sides to his hips, he started to feel a bit better.

“But…I was cleaning….”

“Later.”

Bane leaned down a bit, scooping John up in his arms, carrying him bridal style so he could take him to their room. As he did, John leaned up, still pink in the face and whispered the rest of the chorus of the song in Bane’s ear, hearing him chuckle a little.

“Yes, beloved. As you wish.”


	1270. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Oh my gosh, the puppy with her foster dad are so adorable. Can you write a fic where Arthur and Eames are dogs and are suddenly surprised with a puppy by their owners?
> 
> Picture in question [[x](http://lolahardy.tumblr.com/post/131370108754/aanimaloverr-xlikegold-alwayspapadouche)]

Arthur and Eames were two pit bulls that lived in immense comfort.

Eames had been homed first, he was a big brown and white colored dog with a pink nose and big warm eyes. His owner had loved him dearly and Eames spent his entire puppy hood by himself. By the time he was a year old, a new addition came into his house. 

Arthur. Arthur was black and white - the runt of his litter so he was a bit smaller than Eames though they were the same age. Because Arthur had spent a year in a shelter, he was not as friendly and kind originally and he spent a couple of months hiding away from Eames, snapping at him if he got to close. Over time, Arthur learned that Eames was his friend and was not at all going to hurt him and he slowly came out from hiding.

Eames and Arthur lived happily together. running and playing together, sleeping in the same bed. When they ate, Eames made sure Arthur was fed first and once they both got food, he would eat.  During thunderstorms, Arthur would get scared and hiding under the dining room table and Eames would lay beside him, resting his head on top of Arthur’s until the storm was over. They shared toys and they posed for pictures that their owner took constantly. Once, when Eames was sick from eating something he shouldn’t have, Arthur howled sadly at his absence when he was taken to the vet and then he cuddled Eames every day and night until Eames was all better.

One day, they were both napping on the couch, Eames’ head on top of Arthur’s their paws right beside each, nearly overlapping, they both heard their owner coming back. They heard their names being called and they both got up and went to see what the excitement was about. Their owner knelt down, holding something that they both immediately smelled and wanted to see.

“Hey boys, I got you two a gift. He needed a home…”

Eames and Arthur looked a their owner showed him what he was carrying - a tiny little puppy. He was mostly brown but had bright blue eyes, looking mostly like Eames and he whimpered when he was turned towards the big dogs.  
Arthur immediately knew what the pup was feeling and Eames did too, sniffing him, pressing his  nose to the pup.

Over time, the little puppy began getting use to his new home. He spent his first night alone in his bed and he got scared and crawled out, making his way to Arthur and Eames’ bed and he got in. Arthur nuzzled him, letting him curl against him.

Eames and the pup, who’s name ended up being Winston, often took many naps together. When Winston wasn’t sleeping with Eames, he would curl up against Arthur. The best though, was when the three of them napped together, Winston usually ended up on Eames’ neck, or curled up against Arthur’s chest. The three of them would play, Winston excited and running around, tugging on the rope toy they played with or chasing the brightly colored ball that was tossed to him.

When their owner took pictures of them, he captured the loving moments between them. Eames and Winston nose to nose, Eames and Winston napping with Winston draped over his neck, the three of them napping, Arthur’s paw on top of Eames’ head and Winston under Eames’ head. 

Somewhere along the way, Arthur and Eames had become foster parents to this little pup and the two of them adored each other as much as they adored Winston. They were a family and Eames now had more to protect. 

He was more than okay with that.


	1271. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Evelyn is a shameles hussy and get´s the rimming of her life from Forrest, who loves to make his mate just fall apart. Huuge bonus if Evie is self-lubricating when she get´s turned on.

Evelyn was a lady. She was proper and bashful and shy. Even as an omega, she was a proper lady who did her absolute best to keep her wits about her when her heats kicked in. 

Forrest was good about taking her of her when Evelyn’s heats came over her. He reminded her it was all natural and that she should never be ashamed of what she did or said during that time because Forrest understood that it was something that happened and she had no control over herself.

When Evelyn’s heat came over her one afternoon, she had been cooking and cleaning and at first, she had chalked up the heat to the warming spring day and to the baking, but then she realized her heat was coming. She had to sit still to control herself, to wait until Forrest came to see her and eventually she had to get out of her clothes, her skin tingling and itching and burning her up that it was too much to have on so much.

When Forrest finally came over that night, he first saw the half done  job Evelyn left and then he smelled her. He sighed to himself, knowing that Evelyn was just waiting for him and she had been for some time. He left his hat on a near by chair, pulling off his cardigan and flinging it over the same chair. He pulled off his suspenders at the same time, approaching her room.

“I’m sorry Evie, I didn’t think i’d be hung up all day.”

He saw her rutting against her bed, the sheets covering her waist, her hair a mess and falling around her face.

“Forrest…”

Forrest sighed, smelling her need, watching her get up to her knees. She stood up and pulled Forrest closer to her once he was within her grasp and helped him undress, pulling at his clothes, kissing him frantically. 

“Please touch me…”

Forrest nodded, silent and willing to do whatever his mate needed to feel better.

He put his hands on her, feeling the sweat down her back, down her thighs and when his fingers touched her hole, he felt her wet and ready already. She arched her back then, begging for him to taste her there and Forrest calmed her down, telling her he would take care of her. 

He didn’t tease or waste time when he pressed his tongue inside her and made her writhe and beg and whine. She shuddered and cried out, her head hanging down as she panted, her arms giving out after only holding herself up for a few minutes.

She couldn’t stand much for long - it was too much, too good and Evelyn was already on edge. When Forrest moved back, sobbed and tried her best to move her knees apart more, already wet and prepared.  
“Please…”  
Forrest didn’t like to hear his mate beg, he didn’t like to hear that plea in her voice, didn’t like to make her want for anything. So he mounted her, hearing her cry as if she had been waiting for that her whole life and she pushed back, whimpering as Forrest moved.

He kept going, for as long as Evelyn needed, for as long as his instinct told him to until he finally knotted her.Evelyn whimpered and shivered throughout, but never said a word until Forrest was done and they both fell to their sides, quiet and exhausted. 

By the time Forrest’s knot lessened, he pulled away and brought up the sheets and blankets, tucking Evelyn in and giving her modesty. He felt her temperature had gone down, her skin cooling once again and Forrest had no idea what time it was and how long he had been at this. Time seem to stand still when Evelyn was in heat. 

Exhaustion hit him full force and he held onto Evelyn, closing his eyes as he fell asleep. He knew that when he woke up again, his shy little lady would be back - at least until the following heat.


	1272. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: they find a baby sitter for Edward, Briar Rose and Philip so they can have a date night. They have a good time but Arthur misses the kids badly. When they come home, the plan is to fool around but Edward wakes up and Phil needs a diaper change while Briar Rose just wants a cuddle from Eames and nothing will console her otherwise.

When Philip was old enough, Eames and Arthur decided to have a date night. After years and years of watching their babies and spending every moment with them, they decided that they needed at least one night together.

It wasn’t as if they had any problems in their marriage, they just needed some alone time. They wanted a meal where they didn’t have to feed other little people and had to stop their conversation every few words because Edward or Briar Rose wanted to say something too.

Asking around in Edward’s school, they were recommended a trusted baby sitter, a sweet high school girl named Bea. She had glowing references and she was trusted so Arthur and Eames hired her. When Bea came over, she met Edward, Philip, Briar Rose and Woody. She loved Woody and she thought Philip and Briar Rose’s names were amazing. It made Edward instantly feel proud. Arthur showed her around and told her the kids eating schedule and how Edward was given a little leeway on the snacks and treats since they were going out for the first time without them. There was bed time and Woody always slept in Edward’s room. They gave her their cell numbers and after saying bye, Arthur and Eames went out to dinner.

Arthur was excited on the way there, wearing a nice outfit instead of jeans and Eames also looked so handsome. They held hands and enjoyed the silence of the car ride there. At dinner they were able to have a glass of wine and enjoy their dinner but Arthur kept looking to his side. When he caught himself, he laughed and shook his head.

“I keep thinking about the babies.”

“Me too. I keep waiting to be interrupted.”

They laughed and while they did get over the initial weirdness of not having their kids there and they had a good time, they did miss their children.

“This is nice but I miss them.” Said Eames.

“Me too.”

“You know….maybe we should take advantage of them being in bed when we get back.”

“Oh…I like that idea.”

Eames smiled.

They got back home around nine thirty and paid Bea after she told them the run down.

“They are great kids. I fed Philip his last bottle before putting him down. I taught Briar Rose and Edward how to make s'mores and they were so cute! I took some pictures for you guys, I can send them later. They watched a movie, Edward brushed his teeth and they went to bed on time.”

Bea smiled and Arthur nodded, paying her.

“Thank you so much. We’ll call you again very soon.”

Eames agreed and she left after saying bye. Once she was gone, they rushed upstairs and went to their bedroom, closing the door as they began to undress, kissing, holding onto each other, having missed the intimacy of being with each other that wasn’t while Edward was at school and the other kids were napping. They felt tired most days and a chance like this didn’t come often. Just as they got their shirts off, they heard a sniffling through the baby monitor and they knew Philip was about to start crying. 

“We better take care of that before he wakes the other two.” Said Arthur.

Eames nodded and they changed into their pajama pants and t-shirts and Arthur went ahead to take care of Philip just as he started crying. While Eames waited in the bedroom, Woody wandered in, followed by Edward.

“Hey, kiddo. Why are you up?”

“I wanted to see you. I missed you and dad.”

“Aw, we missed you too.”

Eames pet Woody, then picked up Edward to take him back to bed.

“Did you guys have a nice time?”

“We did. How about you?”

“Yeah. Bea is nice. She made me and Briar Rose s'mores. That was so cool.”

Eames smiled and put his eldest back in bed with the pup, saying they would talk more in the morning. After kissing him good night, he left Edward’s room and Arthur stepped out of Philip’s as they looked at each other with a sigh. They were almost in the clear when they heard Briar Rose and Eames peeked in on her since he was closer.

“What is it, my flower?”

She sat up and raised her arms to him so Eames went to her, picking her up and holding her.

“Had a bad dream?”

“No. I just want daddy.”

Eames smiled and turned towards the door as he held her, rubbing her back and seeing Arthur at the door. He shrugged, knowing this was life with children and he smiled at Eames. 

When Briar Rose was finally sleepy again, they returned to their room and Eames looked at his husband.

“Still want a go?”

“Yes. Especially now. Seeing you with our babies always turns me on.”

Eames grinned and stripped out of his clothes just as Arthur did and they got in bed together. Finally.


	1273. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Do Jack and Howard know about baby River? If not, how do they react? Not that it matters because Bertha *ADORES* River and is helping Evelyn set up a nursery with the boys delegated to crib set up.

Jack and Howard never kept tabs on. Forrest. Their middle brother often kept to himself and even so, Jack and Howard their own things to do. 

They started to notice a change in Forrest when he began seeing Evelyn. They didn’t even know he was seeing anyone for a long time but eventually they caught on. They started to notice that Forrest was hardly home, if he even lived there at all anymore. They noticed when he did come around, he was much more relaxed, a lot happier even, though he didn’t say much, his brothers knew him enough to know something was different.

Things changed completely though when Bertha told Jack she saw Evelyn in town and she had a baby on her hip. 

“A baby? How?”

Bertha shrugged. Evelyn was just as mysterious and introverted as Forrest - it was no wonder they got together. So Jack told Howard and Howard in turn questioned Forrest about it.

“Are you a daddy?”

Forrest grunted and shook his head. He didn’t make qualms about the fact that his brothers found out about River.

“No…he’s not mine.”

“So…”

Forrest sighed and brought his mug to his mouth, taking a sip before answering.

“He’s Evelyn’s.”

After that, Jack and Howard wanted to meet this child that was Evelyn’s but not Forrest’s but he was still being raised by Forrest. Bertha and Evelyn knew of each other but when Jack brought her with him to meet his brother’s bastard son, she was excited. 

Evelyn felt awkward having so many people in her home. She never entertained so many people but Bertha was kind and sweet and she adored River, asking to hold him. Evelyn hesitated, but eventually gave him over and Bertha cooed and carried him, sweet talking him as she sat down.

“He’s beautiful.”

“He is.”

“Evelyn, how did you manage to hide him so long?”

Evelyn felt a little flush and reached over, adjusting River’s shirt.

“Shame really…people got enough to say about us…I’m sure a baby wouldn’t made things any better.”

Jack and Howard were still unsure if River was actually Forrest’s. Their brother wouldn’t out right say River was his but he wouldn’t say he wasn’t either. It was confusing. But they met the baby anyway.

Bertha was more than delighted to help Evelyn anyway she could. She would bring River clothes and toys, mostly hand-me-down’s from her family but Evelyn was all too grateful for them. Howard afterwards, lost interest in the mystery, but Jack still came by when Bertha went for visits and he and Forrest hung out while Evelyn and Bertha played with River, helping him walk, playing games with him and feeding him. 

One afternoon, Bertha came by with Jack, carrying a pie in hand and saw Forrest making something in the front of the house while Evelyn sat on the porch with River. She smiled when she saw Bertha and Jack and after Bertha said hello to Forrest, she walked up the steps to the porch and said,

“Hi Evelyn, hi there baby River! I brought a blueberry pie.”

“His favorite. Thank you. Would you like something to drink?”

“Yes, please.”

She took River onto her lap while Evelyn went to get drinks. Meanwhile, Jack watched his brother, lacking his cardigan, his sleeves rolled up, his hat still on while he sanded a small chair. 

“You need some help?”

Forrest looked up and saw his baby brother and he nodded so Jack rolled up his sleeves and Forrest let him take over. 

“You made this?”

“Yeah. He had a crib and I got him a rocking horse…Evie thought he should have his own chair so he could sit up more.”

Jack nodded, rubbing the sandpaper over the curve of the chair back.

“Bertha loves him.”

“I can see that.”

Jack laughed a bit, mostly to himself. He then stopped and looked at Forrest.

“He’s a good kid.”

Forrest nodded and looked over at Evelyn, seeing her and Bertha playing with River, his excited little squeals reaching Forrest’s ears. It wasn’t how he thought it’d come about, but he did love his little family. 

“Sorry I didn’t tell you and Howard.”

Jack stopped and looked at Forrest.

“It’s okay. Not like we kept after you. But I like this. You and Evelyn…me and Bertha, getting together for a visit…Bertha really loves it too.”

Forrest nodded and Jack smiled, going back to sanding.


	1274. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: B/B have been friends since they were kids. Bane is back from being overseas for decades. Blake meets him at the airport and brings him home. They find that the love they have for each other has only grew and become stronger over the intervening years.

When John was little, his best friend in the world was a boy named Bane. 

They grew up together and even when Bane strayed off the path a bit and became a bit of a troublemaker, his friendship with John never changed, never wavered. John often pleaded with him to be good. He was better than the trouble he was causing and the hell he was raising, but it wasn’t until they finished high school and Bane was no longer considered a juvenile that he got himself in deep enough trouble that his only choices were the armed forces or prison.

Bane didn’t want to go and he expressed regret to John the night before he left.

“I should have listened to you. You were right about everything and now…”

John frowned, fighting back tears.

“It won’t be forever.”

“It’ll be long enough.”

John couldn’t disagree.

So Bane left. He was gone and John was left without his friend but it wasn’t the end the of their friendship. They wrote each other letters and Bane called when he could. 

John told him about going to college, about all his years at Gotham University, about grad school. Because of the terms of Bane’s punishment, he never got leave like most soldiers so for ten years, John and Bane did not see each other, but communicated often. Very often. John often got packs of letters from Bane so he did his best to respond to each one and mail a pack right back - now and then when he could afford it, he sent a care package. 

Then one day, Bane managed to call John and told him the news.

“I’m being discharged.”

John nearly lost it. While he was not the kid that Bane left behind, he instantly felt like that again when Bane told him he was coming home. John had gone to school, gotten his degree, his own place and he had lived and breathed by Bane’s letters and phone calls for the past ten years. Now, Bane was coming home and as excited and thrilled as he was, he also felt nervous. 

Things felt different in their letters when they discussed lives - John had often avoided telling Bane he was dating or seeing anyone. Somehow, it didn’t feel right and he felt guilty so he never brought it up. On the other hand, John found himself being jealous at the thought of Bane seeing someone - if he had the means to. 

Bane told him when he was coming home, the day, the time, the flight and John counted down the days.

When the day finally came, John found himself nervous and worried. He wondered if he was overthinking, looking into their letters and phone calls far too much, worried that he was expecting something out of a friendship where the last time they saw each other was ten years ago. He anxiously waited at the gates - the piece of paper he had written down Bane’s flight information was being twisted around in his hands. 

He waited and looked and when the passengers were let out, John swallowed hard and looked around and then gasped when he saw him. While John felt he hadn’t changed much, he saw Bane had changed completely. He had always been a little taller, but he was huge now, massive in size, bald and…still as beautiful as John remembered. Their eyes met and John froze, wondering if Bane remembered him but when he walked over to him, he saw that Bane did remember him.

They hugged immediately after Bane threw his duffle down beside John, Bane lifting him up a bit so John was on tips of his toes. 

“Wow…I really missed you. I had always missed you but seeing you now…I realize how much.”

John hung onto him, his fingers digging into the back of Bane’s uniform. 

“I missed you too.”

Bane let go of a breath he was holding and John hid his face against Bane’s shoulder. It was at that moment John realized he was in love with his friend. He had been the whole time and if Bane hadn’t been sent away, he was sure a romance would have blossomed between them. They stood there in each other’s arms for a while, neither one was sure how long but eventually, they pulled apart and Bane picked up his bag and put his arm around John, walking with him to his car.

When John brought him back to his apartment, he let Bane look around and then made him dinner. Bane helped him when they could and though they had some initial awkwardness in the car, by then, they were talking as they always had. Bane told him about his training, where he went, what he saw. In comparison, John felt like he hadn’t lived at all.

“I just went to school and got a job. So plain.”

“I would have loved to do the plain boring stuff. I feel like I missed out on a lot with you…being away.”

“You didn’t miss out on a lot. But I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

They ate and had a few drinks and then settled down on John’s couch, catching up and laughing and John felt like a teenager all over again, hanging out with his best friend in the world. 

Somewhere in the middle of the night, John got up and got them another round of beers and sat down with Bane again.

“When you told me you were coming home again, I nearly lost it. I was so excited and so happy…I couldn’t wait to see you.”

“I couldn’t wait to see you too. I just thought of you every day I was away.”

“Me too.”

When Bane’s free hand settled on top of John’s, John again wondered if maybe Bane felt the same way. He didn’t think on it much longer when Bane leaned forward and kissed him softly, just barely brushing his lips over John’s. He pulled back then and said,

“If i misread this…I’m sorry. I can’t help how I feel for you.”

“No…you didn’t misunderstand anything. I feel the same way. i thought I was looking too much into it…”

“No, you weren’t…so…what now?”

John smiled a little, taking Bane’s hand and leaning close to him again, kissing him back with a little more want.

“We have to catch up on the past ten years. But I think after that, we can move forward.”

Bane nodded, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as he held onto John’s hand tightly.


	1275. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by morethancupcake: What about Eames getting worried because he's working a lot, lately, and not seeing his family as much as he wants. He starts to get worried, and imagine things going on between Arthur and almost every men he sees during the day, and starts to think his son his going to forget he's his father. Arthur noticing something is probably wrong, being especially sweet, organizing picnics at Eames work so they can be together, and other fluffy things. I think I’d like for Arthur to soothe Eames insecurity with lots of attentions, late night dates on the couch when Eames comes back from work, letters in his pockets.. I guess I just need fluffy (and a little sexy) Arthur showing Eames he’s cherished, no matter what happens in their life.

While Arthur was delighted in being a home maker and now a parent, Eames felt a little worried and bogged down.

Eames still worked in the publishing company and had gotten many wonderful opportunities to expand his career. He had gone to many social events, bringing Arthur with him of course and many meetings and sometimes out of town trips, which he wasn’t too fond of. 

Arthur told him it was fine and he understood, he had his hands full taking care of their newly adopted son. So Eames had many late business meetings, worked many hours and before he knew it, a lot of time had gone by and he couldn’t remember the last time he came home and Arthur was awake or the last time he saw Arthur or their son for a few minutes before he went rushing out the door. 

He began to worry that his son would no longer recognize him and he worried that Arthur might start to get lonely.

Arthur was still painfully attractive. Though he had given up being a pin up some years ago, he had not at all lost that sparkle that made him a successful model. He still got attention anywhere went, star struck glances, pining stares…and now that Eames was so busy, he began to worry about Arthur being lonely. He began to feel as insecure as he did when he and Arthur were dating and he was immediately reminded his pin up, was everyone’s pin up.   
When he was home on the weekends, Arthur noticed that Eames was tense and looked anxious a lot, even though he was home. Eames told him it wasn’t work related, but he didn’t out right say what it was. But Arthur wasn’t foolish. He understood that Eames was worried about something though he didn’t know what it was but he was sure it was about his absence. 

So Arthur reminded him that he still loved Eames. He would write little love notes and tuck them into Eames’ briefcase. He would wait up for him when he worked late and have a late dinner for him. He would sit with him and have a cup of tea while Eames ate and listened about his day. On the weekends, he organized outings for the three of them so Eames could reconnect with his son and be with his family. They would have lunch at a special place, take their son to the zoo or the park, take in a movie, all while Arthur held Eames’ hand, reminding him that while all eyes were on him, Arthur only had eyes for Eames.  
At night, when their son was asleep, Arthur reminded Eames of something else, undressing for him and making love all night. 

Even though Eames would sometimes wake up tired, he never left home without a smile on his face those mornings. He no longer rushed out of the house and he even though sometimes he had to work late, he knew he had Arthur to look forward to when he got home. 

One night, when Eames arrived home, Arthur smiled and greeted him at the door with a passionate kiss. He took his hand and lead him to the dining room and they sat down together so Eames could eat dinner and Arthur could have his tea.

“So…you were worried about something weren’t you?”

Eames sighed, feeling a little silly about it now.

“I…thought you might get lonely.”

Arthur looked confused so Eames had to continue.

“You know…you’d get lonely and maybe…someone else might keep you company.”

Arthur got it then and then lightly swatted at Eames.

“You thought I’d cheat on you?”

“I couldn’t blame you. I was working so much and our son was looking at me like a stranger.”

“Oh Eames…you’re such an idiot sometimes.”

Eames laughed.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Arthur got up and kissed his cheek and took his now empty plate to the kitchen. When he came back, he had two wine glasses and he handed one to Eames as he smiled.

“How about a nightcap and then we make you extra tired tomorrow morning?”

Eames grinned and accepted the glass and stood up, kissing Arthur.

“Yes, please.”

Arthur nodded and took Eames’ hand, guiding him to their room.


	1276. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames has a new tattoo: Edward, Rose and Philip's names and dates of birth and Arthur's name and their wedding date.

Eames had a number of tattoos from his youth and during his time in dreamshare. They were a great source of fascination with his children.

When Edward was a lot younger, he use to ask his dad questions about his tattoos and sometimes draw on himself to match. When Briar Rose came along and was old enough to notice the markings on her father’s skin, she started tracing them and asking her daddy about them too, saying they were pretty. 

Philip was still too little to understand them but he started to notice them, his little hands sometimes trying to grab about them as if they were pictures in a book. 

After a while, Eames started to get the want for a new one, though he hadn’t had many ideas until he sat in the living room with his children, with Arthur. Briar Rose sat on his lap, nodding off, Philip with Arthur and Edward sat on the floor with Woody, watching TV. It was a far cry from his and Arthur’s former life and after they got together and decided to raise Edward together and moved to a bigger house when Briar Rose was expected, they had not at all looked back to the life they once had. Neither one of them missed it and Eames didn’t know he wanted this until he had it. 

“Darling, tomorrow could you watch the sprogs? I have an errand to run.”

“Yeah. If you could drop off Edward at daycare before you do what you need to do.”

Eames always appreciated how trusting and understanding Arthur was - he knew that Eames would tell him eventually. 

The next morning, Eames helped Edward get ready and kissed Philip and Briar Rose good bye before kissing Arthur and left with his eldest. He dropped Edward off at school and then went to a tattoo shop he researched and got his new tattoo done. 

He picked up lunch for his family when he was done, then picked up Edward, who was so excited about the special meal. When they got home, Edward ran to Arthur, saying hi to him, then to his siblings and he announced that Eames had bought lunch for them.

Arthur smiled and said,

“Thank you. What brought that on?”

“No reason, it was on the way.”

They sat down and ate, Philip excited about the french fries and Edward excited about the toy in his meal. It was a nice afternoon and when the kids went to bed later that evening. Arthur changed his clothes to get ready for bed.

“So, are you going to tell me what you did today?”

Eames smiled.

“I was wondering when you’d ask.”

Rather than telling him, Eames showed him, taking off his shirt and raising his arm a bit, showing his side to Arthur. In elegant script where the names of their children followed by their birthdays. But the biggest name was at the bottom and it was Arthur’s, followed by their wedding date. 

“Eames…”

“I wanted a new tattoo for a while and the other day while we were just sitting with the kids, I thought about how much I love our life together.”

Arthur smiled, putting his arms around Eames’ neck, kissing him passionately as he then sighed and held onto him.

“You’re far more sentimental than I thought.”

Eames smiled, putting his arms around him.

“So I’ll take it you like it.”

“I do. It’s beautiful.”

Eames kissed his cheek.

“You’re beautiful.”

Arthur laughed softly and continued holding onto Eames.


	1277. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by hardygentleman: Eames and Arthur hate each other!!! But it all changes when the dead start taking over the world. Will these two neighbors come to their senses and work together to survive?

Arthur and Eames were neighbors, but not good ones. 

They lived next door to each other in an apartment complex and constantly yelled back and forth to each other about some kind of nuisance that one or the other did. Eames purposely played his music too loud, when they did laundry, Arthur would purposely take out Eames’ wash from the machine and leave it on the table, Eames one time managed to block Arthur’s wifi signal and even though he blocked himself in the process, it was worth it to hear Arthur struggling to fix it and freak out all night. When they each got each other’s mail, they never gave it back to each other. Arthur, most of the time, threw it out but Eames collected it for months before dumping it all in front of Arthur’s door late at night so Arthur had to deal with it first thing in the morning. They would purposely press the button to the elevator to close the doors if they saw the other coming for it.

It had been like that for years and it would have never changed if not for Z-Day.

Arthur had been working over night, tired and almost done with his work. He saved it and stretched and yawned and thought about going to bed. He decided to check his email and he saw there was nothing updated. He didn’t give it a single thought and he stood up, stretching and getting up from his chair as he grabbed his keys and decided to get the paper. He stepped out of his apartment and took the elevator down, hearing the eerie silence that seem to be following him everywhere. He got to the lobby of his apartment and began to walk to his mailbox and he looked around, not seeing a single soul. He wondered what time it was and looked at his mailbox, opening it and getting his paper out. As he did, he heard a shuffling sound behind him. He turned then and dropped his keys as he saw it was one of the tenants of the building, he saw her regularly, she had a newborn and a husband that usually, she walked along with but that morning, she was alone, covered in blood. Her eyes were bloodshot, her teeth stained with blood and some kind of dark fluid, her skin botchy and veiny. 

She let out an inhuman sound and began running towards Arthur and Arthur grabbed the lamp from the lobby end table and threw it at her, distracting her as she howled and Arthur ran, going to the elevator and slamming his hand to his floor pleading for the doors to close and he was grateful when the doors closed as the neighbor reached her. Arthur threw himself against the elevator and he panted for air, fear thrumming in his veins. When he got to his floor, he slowly stepped out and looked around, not hearing anything and he realized he dropped his keys in the lobby. He went to Eames’ door out of fear and he knocked lightly, calling Eames’ name out and when the door was yanked open, Arthur shouted, afraid as Eames held up a bat. 

“Arthur?!”

“You scared the hell out of me!”

The same inhuman groan seem to echo through the hallway and Eames pulled Arthur inside.

“Something happened overnight. A virus or something happened. I’ve been watching the news…people are dying and coming back to life. Hoards of them are attacking people, eating them…”

“What?”

“You heard me!”

Eames was shoving his furniture against the door while he spoke to Arthur. When he finished, he sighed and said,

“We can’t stay here. We have to get out.”

“But…they’re in the lobby…one of the neighbors…this lady with a newborn and her husband….”

Eames gave him a minute to wrap his head around what was happening.   
They watched the news - the horror that had unfolded in largely populated areas. They were calling it Z-Day, the walking dead were surrounding homes, businesses and they hoards were getting bigger by the minute. Survivors were running out of the cities, doing their best to make their way to government check points where they would be safe.

The closest one to them were miles away and they had to do it by foot. 

“Here. Take this.”

Eames gave Arthur a cricket bat and Arthur took it and looked at it, then back at Eames.

“Really? How freakin’ English are you?”

“Will you shut up! It’s the only other blunt object I have. Unless you want to go to your own apartment to get your own weapon.”

Arthur shook his head and Eames gave him a hoodie.

“We have to take the stairs down.”

“But what if those things are in there?”

“That’s what these are for.”

Eames stopped him from getting the hoodie on an instead gave him some magazines and set a roll of duct tape down on top.

“Wrap it around your forearms and legs. The TV said to avoid being bit and this is a way to do it until we get something better.”

Arthur nodded. They helped each other, wrapping the magazines around their legs and forearms before getting the hoodies on. Eames took his bookbag and filled it with the last of his water bottles and some food and finally, armed with their weapons, they moved the furniture and left Eames’ apartment. Arthur was quiet and held the bat up with both hands. They made their way down the stairs, silent and when they got to the lobby, they made their way out. 

It wasn’t easy. The two of them suddenly forgot their years of hatred and hostility as they worked together, making their way to the check point. When they found safe places, they stopped and rested, taking turns sleeping before moving along. They found the entire city was nearly burned to the ground, cars lined up in accidents or just stand stills, corpses inside some, animated and unable to get out. Zombies stumbled about, walking back and forth and they witnessed survivors also running, some being caught by the other zombies. They were sensitive to sound and they ran - though it was discovered that the more decayed they were, the harder it was for them to move. It didn’t make them any less safe however, they seem to let out an inhuman sound as if to trigger others around the area.

As they traveled, Arthur found himself feeling grateful for Eames. He was sure he would have been dead without him already and he felt safe when he slept. They had each other’s backs, they protected each other and shared every bit of food with each other. 

When they finally made it to the check point, they were exhausted and tired and worn out. Arthur had his arm around Eames, holding him up, Eames’ arm slung over Arthur’s shoulders, making it to the check point. 

After they were checked and processed through and shown to a place to rest, Eames looked at Arthur and sort of smiled at him.

“I wouldn’t have made it without you.”

Arthur was in the middle of eating, finally clean and in fresh clothes. He laughed a bit to himself.

“I was thinking the same thing about you.”

Eames laughed a little and offered him some of his roll.

“To think, we spent all those years hating each other.”

“We don’t have to anymore…”

“We don’t.”


	1278. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by hardygentleman: Arthur and Eames both go to the theme park with their own group of friends. Then they get on a roller coaster. E and A have to sit next to each other. Then half way through the ride, the roller coaster stops! A and E get to know each other.

For their senior trip, Arthur and his high school were taken to a theme park. It wasn’t the big trip, but it was something fun for the graduating class to do. Arthur hung out with Ariadne, Robert and Dom and as soon as they got off the bus and past the gates, they ran through the park, getting on every ride they could.

They took pictures while they were in lines and talked and when they got on roller coasters, they got in the front row of everything. Somewhere along the line while they waited for the Batman ride, Arthur caught sight of another group a few people behind them. 

Meanwhile, from another school Eames and his own friends had gone to the park that day. He, Yusuf and Mal had gotten around, having fun, buying snacks and stopping to take pictures and they were having a great time. When they waited on line for another ride, Eames noticed the cute boy a few people ahead of him, sitting on the dividing rails. He was cute in his plain white t-shirt, jeans that were torn at his knees and Converse sneakers. His hair as wavy and a dark brown and Eames grinned at him, watching the boy turn away, blushing.   
Throughout the day, their groups kept running into each other, waiting on lines, crossing each other as they headed in different directions, sometimes standing in lines at the same food stands. 

Towards the end of the day, Arthur’s group and Eames’ group ended up in line for a different rollar coaster. It was exciting and even more exciting for Arthur when he noticed that the guy was close to his group. When they got to the front of the line, Arthur noticed that Ariadne and Dom had gotten in one line and the carts each held two people at a time. He wondered if he would have to sit alone or with a stranger and by the time the new cart pulled up and Ari and Dom got in the cart in front of him, Arthur sat behind them and…

…next to that cute that he had been seeing all day. 

They smiled at each other as the safety harnesses were pulled overhead and snapped into place and before they knew it, the train began to move forward. Arthur was excited and nervous all at the same time, the ride, the cute guy, all of it was coming together and he braced himself for that first drop. 

As the train raced along the tracks, half way through the ride, just as it approached another loop, it slowed down to a crawl just before stopping completely. Everyone was confused for a moment and then worried before they heard that the car was having some difficulty and it would be going soon enough. Arthur heard the guy laugh a bit as he said,

“Better now than in mid loop huh?”

Arthur laughed and agreed.

“Yeah. That would have been much worse.”

He had to lean his head forward to see him, but the guy did the same. They smiled at each other and the guy said,

“I’ve seen you around the park all day.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Arthur noticed the guy’s cargos and muscle shirt, his sneakers matching his shirt. He had messy bed head and the fullest lips Arthur had ever seen on a guy.

“I’m Eames.”

“Arthur.”

“Good to meet you Arthur. You here with your mates?”

“Yeah…school trip.”

“Me too.”

They ended up talking for the minutes that the cart stopped and when it started to move again, they enjoyed the rest of the ride. 

When it stopped in its appropriate place, Arthur climbed out of the cart and Eames followed as he asked,

“You want to…uh…get something to drink?”

“Yeah…let me just tell my friends I’ll meet up with them.”

Eames nodded and went to do the same and afterwards, they went to grab a drink, sitting down and talking more, having some lemonade and funnel cake. Before they knew it, the day was over and Arthur had to get back to the bus with his friends and classmates. He and Eames exchanged phone numbers and Eames smiled at him.

“I’m glad that coaster stopped.”

Arthur smiled and looked down, feeling a little flustered.

“Yeah…me too.”

“I’ll text you later.”

Arthur nodded and Eames licked his lips and hesitated for a moment before leaning forward and kissing Arthur on the cheek and then hurriedly left and Arthur felt his mouth drop open and he brought his hand to his cheek, smiling to himself. 

After he met with Ari and Dom again, Ariadne gushed at him, wanting to know the details so Arthur told her about Eames and about how funny he was, how charming and sweet and cute and as he went on, he felt his phone go off in his pocket. He took it out and unlocked the screen, seeing a text message from Eames.

_‘Can’t wait to see you again.’_

Arthur smiled and Ariadne shook his arm a little, asking what it said. Arthur ignored her for a minute and answered Eames.

_'Me too. Thanks for the awesome day.’_

_'Same.’_

Arthur kept smiling and finished telling Ariadne the rest of his story.


	1279. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by elfism4hyukjae: A has a child that he keeps secret and E accidentally finds out. A wants to be mad but when he sees how great E is with the child he realizes hire much E loves him and smut and fluff ensues.

Of all the stupid ways Eames could have found out, this was how he found out.  
Arthur was in the grocery store, shopping for dinner. It was a random city and it had been years since he saw anyone he worked with. He had his three year old on his hip while they walked around the store, Arthur pushing the shopping cart with his free hand. They stopped to look at some peaches, Matthew’s favorite when Arthur heard,

“Arthur…is that you?”

Arthur turned and saw it was Eames - of all the people in the world. Arthur gasped and nearly dropped the peach and his son, but he settled on dropping the fruit.

“Oh my God…Eames…”

“Hey, it’s been ages.”

“Yeah…”

“I haven’t heard anything about you…for a minute I thought you- who’s the sprog?”

Eames waved to him and Matthew smiled and waved back and all Arthur could think was ’ _great, someone else not immune to his charms.’_  

“Um…this is Matthew, my son.”

Arthur looked down for a moment, adjusting Matthew on his hip and then looked up at Eames’ shocked face. 

“When did…?”

“A couple of years ago…it’s why I dropped off the grid.”

“Who’s is it?”

“Do you really want to talk about that now?”

Eames frowned a bit and then looked at the boy and decided Arthur was right. So they finished their shopping and returned to Arthur’s home, a humble little house about a half hour from the city. Eames was on a job and he had stopped at the shop to get some lunch when he came across Arthur. Arthur had dropped off the grid nearly four years ago. He had met someone and thought this was it - he had rushed ahead into the relationship because things with him and Eames had not worked out. 

Eames had shown some interest but then the next time Arthur saw him, he was flirting and carrying on with someone else, so Arthur fell headlong into something with someone else. Only to be left high and dry with a kid. So Arthur decided to just hide and thought maybe one day, when Matthew was old enough, he’d go back into dreamshare. 

Of course, Arthur didn’t mention the whole rushing into the relationship he was trying to make out of nothing, just that he was abandoned with Matthew. 

“I’m sorry you were just abandoned.”

“I’m over it. Besides, I have Matthew so I’m not really alone.”

“Well…it’s been ages since I’ve seen you and this job is a total cock-up so if you wouldn’t mind a visit…”

“Yeah, I’d love for you to stay here for a few days.”

Arthur couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. He had wanted to be mad at Eames for being jilted and toyed with, but then he wondered if he had looked too much into something that was never there. Eames was a natural charmer after all and Arthur never really expressed what he felt for Eames…

So Eames stayed for a few days, sleeping in the guest room and getting along famously with Matthew. They played together and hung out and Eames had no problem at all letting Arthur’s little boy climb all over him, hang from his arm or from around his neck or on his back. He had no problem having lunch with him and sharing and listening to little kid babble. Arthur found all this…impressive. He had never seen Eames behave in such a way, never saw him with kids and it all seemed very natural for him. He was actually a little turned on by this. 

One night, while he and Eames sat up in the kitchen having a beer and catching up, Arthur looked Eames in a new light. He was so sweet and loving and funny and…Arthur sighed to himself when he realized the dimming torch he had been carrying for Eames was once again burning brightly, only now, more fuel had been added to the fire. Arthur hated himself for that too. After all this time, Eames could just come back into his life and make him feel the same way he did years ago.

“I missed this.”

“What?” Asked Arthur.

“Talking to you. When we worked together before, we always got along. When you vanished, I always wondered what happened to you.”

“Why didn’t you come look for me, if you missed me so much.”

“I figured if you wanted to be found, you wouldn’t have disappeared in the first place. But I wanted to…I did.”

Arthur sighed a little and looked away, taking a drink from his beer.

“You’re good with Matthew.”

“He’s a sweet kid.”

Arthur felt awkward and nodded. It was quiet for a minute until he asked,

“So…how long are you in town for?”

Eames shrugged.

“I just blew off this last job, I have nowhere to be. So I guess…until you boot me out.”

He grinned a bit and Arthur laughed nervously because if it was up to him, he would never let him leave. He felt the blush high on his face and when Eames touched his hand suddenly, Arthur looked up at him.

“What ever happened to us?”

Arthur laughed.

“There was never an us to speak of.”

“I fancied you.”

“You fancied everyone.”

Eames looked at him strangely and then Arthur feared he gave away too much in those three little words.

“Is that what you think?”

Arthur shrugged.

“I told you how I felt…but you never seemed interested. Then there were rumors that you met someone else and then you were gone.”

Arthur cleared his throat finally decided to take a risk.

“Well…I’m not gone now. And there’s no one else…unless you count Matthew.”

Eames smiled a little and leaned forward, stopping just a bit before reaching Arthur’s mouth, letting him decide if he wanted to close the gap between them and Arthur did.

Arthur let Eames spend the night in his bedroom. It was years of pent up want and longing, all of his dreams and fantasies coming to life and Arthur couldn’t believe it. He had wanted Eames for so long and he had dreamed about him - uninvited, unprovoked. Even when he was with Matthew’s father, all Arthur had dreamed of, was Eames. And now he was there, in his bed, on top of him, inside him, making love to him and Arthur was afraid as he was excited. He hadn’t meant to feel so much for Eames and seeing him interact with his son only intensified those feelings in him. 

When it was over, Eames kissed him, Arthur sighed, his head falling back while he still held onto him, pulling him closer and kiss him again. 

“I’m sorry I never paid attention before.”

Eames grinned a bit.

“I’m sorry I didn’t try harder.”

Arthur hesitated in asking and he swallowed hard before opening his mouth to speak.

“Do you…have to go soon?”

“No…unless you want me to go.”

“I want you to stay.”

“So I’ll stay.”

Eames held his face, turning Arthur towards him and he kissed him again and again and Arthur very much doubted that Eames could ever stop kissing him.


	1280. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by elfism4hyukjae: can we have more of the prisoner Bane/ priest John au where leaves his priesthood behind to be with Bane. Like how they became close or their first kiss.

John had feared the worse, worried about his life, about his immortal soul, about leaving something behind that he had worked so hard for.

But when he looked at Bane, he didn’t see the criminal mastermind, the beast in the metal mask, the terrorist that had haunted Gotham for so long. He saw a man, a brilliant, sensitive and soft spoken and very gentle with John. He asked John why he wanted to be a priest and John explained he felt it had been his calling. He was drawn to that life, to help, to speak the word of God and now suddenly after years of that life all of it had been called into question because of Bane.

Bane told him he didn’t have to give up anything he didn’t want to and Bane didn’t expect anything of him. John was grateful for that. 

While on the ship, John got to know the man behind the mask and while Bane expected nothing, he was very open about how he felt for John, how he adored him and found comfort in his very presence, how just being close to him, made him feel wonderful. He wanted to protect John, protect everything about him and he asked permission to touch John’s hands, to hold them in his own, to brush his fingers over the length of his tapered digits. John was always surprised when Bane asked permission - considering that Bane had never asked, always taken what he wanted. With John, he asked, softly, almost shyly and John willing gave his touch to him, to put his arms around him, to be held by Bane.

When they arrived to their isolated location, more of Bane’s men were there. The men on the ship helped carry off John and Bane’s things and they walked for a while. John had no idea where they were and everyone traveled as if they had done this a thousand times over. John walked through desolate, cold plains and when he shivered, it was as if Bane knew it and draped a thicker coat over his shoulders and put his arm around him. 

When they reached the jagged mountains of the Himalayas, John saw a large castle perched among the stones. He was lead inside and was told that this was the home of the League of Shadows. Bane was in charge for now and they had time to rest, to recuperate and John slept. He slept as if he had not slept in years and when he woke up, he felt Bane sitting beside him.

“You’re awake.”

“How long has it been?”

“A day. I brought you something to eat.”

“Thank you.”

John ate the stew given to him and when he was done, he felt more clear headed, more alert, better rested. Bane sat beside him on the bed once he was done and they leaned against the wall.

“Do you have any regrets?”

“No. I’m just wrestling with my moral conscious. I have given up something great, for something greater. A chance to be with you. Something I never thought would present itself. But I feel guilty…as if I’m turning my back on God.”

“You’re not. He would not want you to be unhappy.”

John nodded. In their travel, John came to understand that Bane had a full grasp on religion - though not a religious man himself. Bane reached to his mask, undoing the clasps on it and removing it as he sighed softly. John looked at him, then at the mask in his hands as he settled his fingers on the rounded heel of Bane’s massive hand.

“I feel happy. Being with you now…it’s such a dramatic shift in my life. But I feel as if a new door, one I didn’t even know was there, has been opened for me.”

Bane nodded and slowly, John leaned towards him, tilting his head up towards him, wanting Bane to kiss him and he waited, seeing Bane looking at him.

“May I kiss you?”

John smiled, the corner of his lips turning up slightly.

“Yes.”

So Bane did, kissing him as gently as he had clasped John’s hands. 

While John would always feel some kind of inner turmoil for leaving the priesthood for a chance to be with a criminal, he couldn’t deny that he was happier now than he had ever felt in his life.


	1281. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Matthew's father wants to win Arthur back. Eames is afraid he will lose Arthur (but of course he wont because Arthur loves him, not his ex)

They lived in domestic bliss for a few weeks. Eames loved hanging out with Matthew and of course having Arthur with him. It was as if they had a little family, though now Arthur wished, more than anything, that Matthew was Eames’.

Eames loved being with Arthur and Matthew. He loved their company, he loved helping Arthur take care of him and he loved carrying the little boy, letting him rest on his shoulder when they went out to run errands. Arthur never thought Eames would take to Matthew so easily, but when he saw them together, he would feel a little emotional.

Eventually, Eames did have to go for a job he signed up for before he met up with Arthur. He didn’t want to go and actually thought about bailing on it but his reputation couldn’t take it so he had to go. He promised Arthur he would call and get back as soon as possible. 

Arthur looked forward to Eames’ return. Matthew missed him too, looking for him, asking him, the way a three year old would ask, where Eames was. Arthur had to explain he went to work and he promised he would come back soon. A day or so later, while they waited for Eames to come back, while they tried to go on with their days like before, someone knocked on the door. Arthur answered and he was shocked to see Matthew’s father on the other end.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you. And my son.”

“You never cared before, why start now?”

“Arthur…can we not do this on the porch?”

Arthur sighed and let him in. Matthew’s father was a pointman in dreamshare himself. Not as well known or celebrated as Arthur, but he was still good. He also had abandoned Arthur after he was pregnant and had only come by once after Matthew was born.

“So, how’s my boy?”

“He’s three.”

He sighed and said,

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to me, apologize to your son, who you abandoned three years ago.”

“I am sorry. To the both of you. I panicked.”

“For three years?”

“Arthur…I’m trying.”

“I don’t care, Charles. You had ample time to come back and have everything forgiven. But now, it’s too late.”

“You’re with someone else?”

“Yes.”

He said it with certainty that made Charles flinch. Arthur crossed his arms and said,

“I don’t want you around.”

“I want a chance. To make it up to you and Matthew.”

“Well, that’s too bad. If you want to see Matthew, you can, if not, then leave.”

“I’ll visit Matthew.”

So Charles stayed and did his best to have a visit with his son but Matthew didn’t seem interested in seeing him and wandered off. When Charles left after a disappointing visit, he asked Arthur for another visit. Arthur told him he could see Matthew anytime he wanted, but he was not interested him any longer.   
When Eames called that night, Arthur told him everything.

“Matthew’s father came to visit him.”

“Oh…what happened?”

Arthur told him, explained about his visit and how Charles wanted Arthur back, but Arthur rebuffed him. 

“You’re not…interested him again?”

“Eames…no. Why would I be?”

“He’s Matthew’s father. You two were together for a while.”

“He abandoned me when I was pregnant. Why would I want someone like that back?”

“I don’t know.”

“Eames, I want you. I miss you.”

“I miss you too. I’ll try to be back as soon as I can.”

The feeling of worry and concern lingered with Eames well after the conversation, so much so that as soon as he was sure he was no longer needed, he went back to Arthur’s home. Matthew and Arthur greeted him with open arms and Arthur held onto him well after they put Matthew down. They kissed again and again and Arthur sighed when he pulled back.

“I couldn’t wait for you to come back.”

“Me too.”

There was relief in the breath Eames took, feeling better now that he was back and he had not been replaced. He didn’t tell Arthur - he didn’t have to, especially since after Matthew went to bed, they made love. 

He had nothing to worry about and he wasn’t sure why he ever did.


	1282. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Having been mocked and bullied for his scars all his life, when John meets Bane, Bane falls for him but convinces himself that John would never like him so John makes a really cute romantic gesture when he asks Bane out

When Bane was younger, he had gotten into a bad accident with his family, which left him heavily scarred. He had undergone multiple surgeries to correct the wounds, but they were pretty obvious and deep and even worse, was that they were on his face, making him unable to hide them.

Growing up. Bane had felt very self conscious of the marks on his face and he was ridiculed and mocked for them all his life. When he got older, he grew bigger and no less self conscious of the marks on his face. 

He managed to gather a small, intimate group of friends, Barsad and Talia - who treated him normal and never asked about the scars until Bane told them. They were his world and he felt he wouldn’t have budged from where he was in life if not for them. When Talia dragged him to events, he went and usually, he felt shy, over time he got comfortable and relaxed enough. When Barsad made him come somewhere to run an errand, he felt awkward and worried but no one ever said anything. Barsad and Talia often told him that hardly anyone noticed the scars, that Bane himself was just so traumatized by his childhood that he felt everyone saw that.

He did his best to believe them, especially because barely anyone mentioned them and no one shied away from him when they talked to him. When Talia and Barsad took him to a house warming of a mutual friend, Bane went, feeling a bit at ease. He was having a good time, just holding onto a bottle of water because he was never much of a drinker when he saw John at the corner of his eye. He turned and saw him, seeing this tall, slender thing that smiled so brightly and had a delightful laugh. His dimples appeared when he smiled and laughed and he was so animated, gesturing with his hands, even though he held a beer in one of them. It was instant for Bane and though at the time he didn’t know his name, Talia saw the spark that had lit up in Bane’s eyes and said,

“That’s John. You want to meet him?”

“Uh…no. That’s all right.”

But he wasn’t getting much of an option as Talia took him by the arm and walked them over to John. She politely interrupted his conversation and said,

“John, I’d like you to meet someone.”

John stood up from the arm of the couch he was sitting on and was smiled as Talia made the introductions.

“This is my best friend in the world, my beloved, Bane. Bane, this is my good friend John.”

“Hi…”

John smiled at him and it made Bane hold his breath for a moment. Talia disappeared as they spoke and John was calm with him, smiling at him still and being very kind and sweet to him. They even exchanged phone numbers and Bane felt good about speaking to John for as long as he did.

He didn’t dare get his hopes up. He knew that someone like John would never date someone that looked the way Bane did. He didn’t want to think that something would happen and then get his heart broken and probably lose a friend so he kept his feelings to himself. When Talia or Barsad asked, he never mentioned it, knowing they would try to make something between him and John happen and make John feel awkward.

Over time, he and John became better friends, getting to know each other and at times, Bane thought that maybe John was flirting with him, his touch lingering, his look longing but then he talked himself back - John wouldn’t want him that way. 

He was getting ready for John to come over one evening so they could head to a movie and just as he grabbed his hoodie, he heard John at his door. He went to answer and was startled when a ton of red balloons practically bumped him in the face. He stepped back and balloons flooded into his apartment, John following him as he held the ends and then let them go so a ceiling of red was now on Bane’s ceiling. Bane smiled as he saw them and asked,

“What is this?”

“I wanted to do something grand for you.”

He presented Bane with roses as well and he smiled.

“Go out with me.”

“What?”

“Go out with me. Date me. I want to be with you.”

Bane accepted the flowers, feeling a little flustered and surprised.

“But you…”

“I’ve been hinting at you for weeks. But you never made a move. And…well Talia told me you liked me so I figured I had nothing to lose.”

Bane sighed, shaking his head, wanting to scold Talia but at the same time, wanting to hug her.

“I do….I do like you.”

“But?”

“Are you sure? I mean…look at me.”

“Bane…I’ve liked you since the moment Talia dragged you over to me.”

He looked down, feeling a little awkward and embarrassed and John took his hand.

“So?”

Bane nodded and John stepped closer to him, bringing his hand to his face and Bane saw that John didn’t at all flinch as his thumb brushed over the scar on his cheek that ran near the corner of his mouth. Bane swallowed hard and then took a deep breath when John leaned up and kissed him Bane felt as if time had stopped, his skin tingled and his stomach flipped over, his heart beating furiously in his chest. 

He couldn’t even remember a time he felt like this for anyone. 

When John stepped back, a bit of a color on his face, he bit his bottom lip and said,

“Still want to go to to the movie?”

“Yeah…”

John smiled and took Bane’s hand, reminding him to set the roses down before they left.


	1283. Tuck/Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: maybe tuck decides to rent one of the room of his flat and tom answered the ad? after tom moves in people assumed that they are married since they have the same last name. maybe one of the old nosey neighbours made comment that tuck finally have someone taking care of him with the odd hours thay he works with. FDR can also made an entrance. making jokes that tuck got married and stuff.

When Tom moved, he had a hard time switching firms and finding an apartment. He made the mistake of being disorganized and more worried about his job then his place to live so when he got the job, he had no place to live and he scrambled to find something.

That something ended up being a room in a newspaper and Tom immediately called, asking to see it and crossing his fingers that it wasn’t a seedy rat trap. When Tuck answered the phone, they spoke and they got along easily so when Tuck asked when he wanted to come by and see the room, Tom set it up for soon. Soon was the next day and Tom held his breath as he got into a cab and went to the address Tuck texted him.

When the cab pulled up the curb, Tom gasped and looked up at the luxury apartment building and he wondered if he was at the right place. He went to the doorman (the doorman!) who opened the door for him and directed him to the concierge. The concierge called Tuck and allowed him up to his floor.  
Tom was stunned and quiet as he knocked on the door and Tuck answered. Tuck was hot. Tuck had a beautiful apartment and it didn’t look as if he needed any kind of help paying the rent. Tuck was hot.

“Hi, you must be Tom.”

He held his hand out and Tom took it as he nodded.

“So I am in the right place.”

Tuck laughed and welcomed him in. He explained that he did some traveling for his job and it wasn’t so frequent that his apartment was always empty for long stretches of time, but it was enough that he didn’t like to leave his place alone. 

“It’s kind of a sublet deal. While I’m here, we’re roommates, but for the most part, you’re here, taking care of the place.”

“Oh…okay.”

“Is that all right?”

Tom nodded. Even if he wasn’t, he was desperate for a place to stay. Tuck showed him around and then asked him some questions like what he did for a living and how he felt about living here and if he minded a background check. Tom had nothing to hide so he said sure. They agreed on a price for rent and soon Tom moved in.

Not long after Tom settled in, Tuck had to leave for a business trip and Tom started his new job so he was hardly around himself and didn’t get to meet anyone in the building long afterwards, not until at least Tuck came back. They got along pretty well and they both found it hilarious that their last names were the same. They took turns making dinner and doing the dishes and taking out the trash. When they were both home, they talked about work and their down time and Tom told Tuck how he was glad this place came through. Even though it was a room, Tom’s bedroom was very spacious and he even had his own bathroom. They were fast friends and it wasn’t long before Tom didn’t even consider Tuck a roommate, but his friend.

A couple of months later, Tom happy at his job, at his home, he looked forward to getting home and hanging out with Tuck - he made the best stir fry and there were new movies on Netflix. He got to his new building and to the mailboxes, opening it up and taking the mail out. As he closed and locked the box again, he heard,

“Tom right?”

“Yes, hi.”

He smiled and recognized her as one of the ladies that lived in the building. Tuck had spoken to her a couple of times and Tom usually smiled and greeted her but he was usually on his way out the door.

“So, how’s married life?”

“Excuse me?”

“You and Tuck! It’s about time that he settled down, found someone else to take care of him considering those off hours he keeps. So adorable too, you two make a great pair.”

Tom was about to explain that they weren’t married, that their same last name was just one of those funny things in life but she got a phone call and answered her cell phone, excusing herself and Tom just sighed and went to the elevator.

The comments continued - now and then when Tom and Tuck were going somewhere or if Tom was getting home. When Tom commented to Tuck about their neighbors, Tuck just laughed.

“Yeah, I had a couple of those congratulations too. One of the families gave us a bottle of wine, I left it on the counter.”

“Oh…that’s where that come from.”

Tuck just laughed. Tom didn’t really mind and since the neighbors weren’t listening anyway, Tom didn’t bother to correct them. 

They were hanging out one night when someone showed up at their door. Tuck answered and Tom didn’t pay any mind while he did a few sketches. Dinner was still being made and they hadn’t turned on the TV yet, they were just talking when they were interrupted.

“So, rumor is you got married.”

Tuck just sighed as he turned to Tom and said,

“Tom, this is my coworker and my friend, FDR. FDR, this is Tom my-”

“Husband.”

“He’s just my roommate.”

“That’s not what I heard.”

He grinned madly at Tuck and Tuck just rolled his eyes and Tom just laughed, going back to his work. The jokes went on and Tuck and FDR went back and forth until FDR finally left, calling over his shoulder to Tom, saying it was great to meet him. Tom just waved and went back to work.

“This is getting out of hand.”

Tom looked up from his work and laughed while Tuck fell beside him on the couch.

“You thought it was hilarious when the neighbors thought we were married.”

“FDR is such an ass though. I wouldn’t be surprised if the whole office knew by Friday.”

Tom just laughed again.

“We’re not even dating. It’s like a fake marriage everyone made up for us rather then us doing it.”

When Tuck didn’t say anything, Tom looked at him and smiled when he saw Tuck was just looking at him.

“What?”

“Nothing. Dinner is almost done.”

“Great, I’m starved.”

He closed his sketchbook and got up to follow Tuck into the kitchen. As he got the dishes, he looked at Tuck and smiled a bit to himself, his own words sinking into his mind. Tuck caught him and they both awkwardly laughed and Tuck served him dinner. When they sat down to eat, Tuck looked at him and then asked,

“How is it?”

“Great, thank you.”

Tuck nodded.

“You wanna…would you want to go out sometime?”

Tom stopped eating and finished what he had in his mouth. He weighed the options and all he could think about was how hot Tuck was.

“What, like a date?”

“Yeah.”

Tom shrugged. For some reason, it all felt very…normal.

“Okay.”

Tuck nodded and they both went back to eating calmly.

“Still watching something on Netflix?”

“Yeah, we just started House of Cards.”

Tom nodded and smiled.


	1284. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: can we have another drabble with little Matthew? First time Matthew calls Eames his dad/papa/daddy?

Even though Charles was making his attempt to barge himself back into Arthur’s life, even in the smallest ways, Eames couldn’t really mind too much. He had Arthur and Matthew adored him.

He felt fortunate that Charles didn’t appear too often - his visits few and far between and that gave Eames more time to be with Arthur and to bond with Matthew. Matthew was a good kid who didn’t cry or misbehave often and he listened to Arthur and now Eames. He ate his full meals, his appetite healthy and he went to bed with minimal fuss. Sometimes he just wanted extra hugs or one more story. Eames usually indulged him on both accounts. 

In the mornings when Eames slept in, he was usually woken up by Matthew climbing into bed with him, Arthur usually up by then to make breakfast. Matthew would get in bed and climb over Eames’ leg and cuddle up beside him, laughing a little as Eames smiled and pulled him into a big bear hug, making the little boy laugh. Most times, he would fall asleep again and the times he didn’t, he would look at Eames and pull at his beard or trace his tattoos.

They went out often, taking Matthew to the zoo, or the park, or to get ice cream and Matthew would always be excited, walking between them holding their hands so they could swing him in the air, hearing Matthew squeal and laugh, his little feet kicking in the air before he landed again. When Matthew got tired or didn’t want to walk anymore, Eames would carry him on his shoulders, feeling Matthew grip his hair sometimes, or his hat if he wore one. Arthur took many pictures, thinking it was the cutest thing. Eames had the shoulders to carry Matthew, Arthur usually just carried him on his hip. He thought Eames was wonderful with him, seeing his infinite patience, listening to Matthew talk about nothing or play for hours until Matthew got bored. Arthur carried regret from his past, only because he could see what his future could have been had he just waited or made a move.

They were playing one afternoon, throwing a small ball in the living room so Matthew could go after it and when he caught it, he would run up to Arthur or Eames so they could throw it. He took turns choosing who got to throw the ball and he would run off in a fit of giggles to get the ball. He would run up to Arthur, shoving the ball in his hands and say,

“Daddy you throw!”

Arthur would laugh and throw, watching his son run after it and then come back to Eames, putting the ball in his hands before saying,

“Throw!”

Eames would nod and throw and the game repeated itself as long as Matthew was amused. When he got the ball after Arthur threw it, he came up to Eames and shouted,

“Dadda you throw now!”

For a moment, everything went still and Eames took the ball, throwing it for Matthew and then he looked at Arthur. Arthur had a soft smile on his face and they didn’t discuss it right away. They waited to see if it was a fluke, excitement on Matthew’s part but at dinner, Matthew sat at his usual seat and while Arthur got him dinner, Eames went to the fridge to get Matthew something to drink and they both heard,

“Dadda, I want juice!”

Eames looked over at him and nodded.

“Okay, kiddo, juice it is." 

When Arthur went to put Matthew to bed, Eames hung out at the doorway, waiting his turn to say good night. He watched as Arthur put Matthew in his bed and pulled the covers up over him and asked,

"Matthew…do you want Eames to be your daddy?”

Matthew nodded, smiling. Arthur looked back at Eames and Eames was feeling excited, going over to them as he leaned down, stroking back Matthew’s hair.

“Good night, sprog.”

“‘Night dadda. 'Night daddy.”

Arthur smiled, kissing his cheek as he left with Eames and they both looked at each other in the hallway.

“You…don’t mind do you? I mean….I know you’re not his actual father but…he adores you.”

“I don’t mind. I love him too.”

Arthur took his hand and stepped closer to him, kissing him, putting his arm around him.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Eames kissed him back until Arthur stepped back, guiding him back to their bedroom so they could go to bed too.


	1285. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: I would love to see an altercation between Charles and Eames. Not around Arthur, maybe on the job. Eames is skyping Arthur and Matthew and Charles over hears it. He's angry with Eames (sees him as usurping his place). Eames manages to stay calm, but texts Arthur about it afterwards. Disregard if someone has already asked for a continuation of this story line.

It wasn’t uncommon that Charles and Eames would come across each other while working. There were very few that were the best and a lot who were mediocre. 

Charles was mediocre and Eames was the best. So when they ended up on a job together, Eames all but sighed to himself, Charles rolled his eyes. They got along professionally but other than that, they stayed away from each other. There was tension, Charles didn’t like that his son was around Eames all the time and that Arthur wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Eames just didn’t like Charles for what he did to Arthur. 

While on the job, Eames now and then Skyped Arthur since he was home taking care of Matthew. He called him one night while everyone was running tests and when Arthur’s face showed up on his screen, he smiled and saw Matthew on his lap.

“Dadda!”

Eames grinned and Arthur laughed a little.

“Hi. How’s the job going?”

“Slow and painfully boring. But I don’t want to talk about the job. How are you and Matty?”

Matthew clapped at the sound of his nickname, his little hands on the screen as if trying to reach for Eames. Arthur laughed, moving him back as he said,

“He misses you. I miss you too. The house is lonely without you.”

“Yeah, I miss you guys too. This job is supposed to be short and even if it’s not, I’m leaving after a month.”

“A month…that seems so long.”

“It’s been two weeks…just two more to go.”

Arthur nodded and stroked Matthew’s hair. They talked about Matthew turning four soon, then starting day care and about taking some time together soon. They usually did when Eames came back from a job and Eames nodded, resting his head on his hand as he frowned.

“I feel like bailing now.”

“You can’t. You’re half way done.”

Eames nodded and after talking a bit longer, they said good night, Matthew saying bye to Eames, calling him dadda still and Eames hung up. When he shut his screen down, he stood up and saw Charles not too far from him.

“How long you been there, mate?”

Charles glared at him.

“Why is my son calling you his father?”

“Probably because I’ve been there longer than you.”

Charles walked closer to Eames and shoved him a bit and Eames squared his shoulders, standing up straight.

“You get one. You touch me again and I’ll put you on the ground.”

“He’s not yours.”

“I know Matthew’s not mine. But you’ve been a shit, absent father so of course he doesn’t see you as his dad. Or did you mean Arthur? Because he is mine.”

He grinned at Charles and Charles shoved him again but that time, Eames shoved him back. It began to escalate though Eames was doing his best to keep calm, when their extractor broke them up. Eames stepped back and glared at Charles before going back to work.

That night, once he was alone and back in his hotel room, he texted Arthur and told him about the fight that nearly came to blows. They continued texting because Arthur was trying to put Matthew to bed. 

_‘He’s an ass. I should have knocked him out.’_

_'I’m proud that you didn’t.’_

Eames smiled a little. 

_'He’s jealous that Matthew called me dadda. He’s jealous that I’m with you.’_

_'I don’t care. I mean, I know that he’ll always be in my life because of Matthew but if I had the option, I’d cut him out. He doesn’t deserve Matthew.’_

_'He doesn’t deserve either one of you.’_

_'I miss you.’_

_'I miss you too. Just 2 more weeks.’_

_'2 more weeks.’_

_'Kiss Matty for me. I’ll call you tomorrow.’_

_'Ok. I love you.’_

_'Love you too.’_


	1286. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Inspired by the last Bane/Joh prompt: When alpha!Bane was younger everybody thought he is a weak alpha: he was too small, too gentle, too soft. And too ugly, because of his scars. Years later, at his high school reunion his former classmates can't recognise him: he is bigger, stronger, more confident and he has a beautiful (pregnant?) omega on his arm.

When Bane was a young pup, his entire pack worried for him.

He was sickly in his youth, frail and weak. He had been attacked before it as known he was an alpha and it left him disfigured and scarred - all in his face.   
His pack worried that he would remain a weak and lonely alpha and it got no better when he hit puberty and went to school. The others were not so kind and gentle to him. They tormented him, mocked him, ridiculed him for being so weak, so soft spoken that he couldn’t even defend himself verbally. He could do or say nothing that didn’t make him a target.

When he was done with school, he moved away to an out of state college, determined to make himself over and change and start fresh where no one would know him.

Ten years later, there was a class reunion and everyone buzzed about whether or not Bane would be returning. No one had seen him since he left for school and everyone wondered if the same weak little alpha would dare show his face.

The night of the reunion, former classmates, rivals, friends all showed up in a hotel ballroom, the school committee welcoming everyone, huge banners welcoming back the former graduating class, pictures of football state champs, cheerleaders, play leads, class presidents and club leaders all hung on the walls and everyone who came in wore name tags, greeting each other, welcoming each other again. One of the queens of the school came in, Talia - the ringleader of all the popular girls came in and immediately everyone circled her. She was still single, but only because of her own choosing. She had a career to chase and shape. 

Everyone was talking and everyone wondered if Bane would show up. Talia herself laughed at the thought, remembering scrawny little weak Bane. When Barsad showed up, everyone looked to him as if he had all the answers, but he said nothing, just smiled a knowing smile.

A few hours into the reunion, everyone assumed Bane wouldn’t show until a low buzz began happening when someone new came in. He had energy that thrummed from him throughout the room and he was tall, broad, clean shaven and in a well tailored suit. It wasn’t until people began getting a clear look at his face that they realized it was Bane. 

He had grown into himself while in college, his stature much bigger now, the look of power and strength radiating from him with every step he took. What was even more shocking was the pretty omega on his arm, who was just as beautiful and all length, wearing black and holding onto Bane while they walked in. 

The first person Bane greeted was Barsad, the both of them hugging and talking, then Barsad talked to the omega Bane held close. It didn’t take long for a circle to form around him, his former classmates curious, shocked, surprised at Bane’s amazing transformation. He commanded respect and no one would have ever believed this hulking man was once a picked on weak little boy. The scars even seem to suit him, giving him a menacing stare. When Talia approached him, she was shocked, her mouth falling open a bit as she said,

“Bane, the years have been good to you.”

“Thank you.”

His voice even had a deeper timber to it, but still stern and soft. 

“And who’s this?”

“My mate, my beloved, John Blake.”

She shook his hand, seeing he was unafraid and not at all intimidated by her like most were. She also smelled that he was pregnant. She frowned a bit and John just politely smiled at her. Bane only put his arm around John and walked them away. 

For the rest of the reunion, Talia watched as Bane attracted attention in the most positive of ways. He hardly paid them mind though, his attention was focused on John, his lovely mate and Barsad, his best friend in the world. When Barsad got up to get a drink, Talia walked over to him and said,

“Barsad…did you know about…all that?”

She nodded with her head and Barsad looked over his shoulder to see Bane and John, talking to each other, Bane’s arm around the back of John’s chair. Barsad looked back at Talia and nodded.

“Yes. They’ve been together for some time. They just got married and Bane is doing very well.”

“I just…can’t believe…”

“It’s funny how love and compassion can make someone flourish. I always knew Bane was something special, it was just John who brought it out of him.”  
He smiled at Talia politely and excused himself to return to his table.


	1287. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by elfism4hyukjae: stranger wearing a sign saying "free hugs/kisses" I don't care if you AU it just make it a Bane/John fic bc I think it would be hilarious

Being in college during Halloween was sometimes the most awesome thing. At least for John it was. 

Halloween blessedly fell on a weekend this year and John and his group of friends were invited to a ton of parties and they were determined to hit every one they could. Everyone had costumes on and John was no different, wearing a cop uniform, baton and hat included. 

As soon as it got dark, John and his friends began going to parties - on dorm floors, in sorority houses, fraternity houses, resident basements, it was awesome, each time they left to go to another party there was always a crowd of dressed up people on their way elsewhere so even the walk seemed like a party. 

At a frat house party, the entire place packed and thumping with music, lights flashing and alcohol flowing everywhere, John and his friends got some beer and they chatted with a couple of people. dancing, having a blast. At one point, John came across a big guy who was wearing the most hilarious costume John had seen. The guy was just wearing a black fitted long sleeved shirt and cargo pants, but he had a sandwich board sign over himself that on the front in big capital letters, said FREE HUGS. The size of the guy made it all the more the more funny and John noticed throughout the night, a lot of girls approached him, arms out as they drunkenly shouted for hugs, all of which the guy freely gave. When John had enough liquor in his system to think he deserved a hug, he went over to the guy and said,

“So…free hugs huh?”

The guy laughed.

“Yeah, want one?”

“Yeah!”

He held his arms out and the guy pulled him close, hugging him tightly, John minding his sign. When he pulled back, John asked,

“What’s your name?”

“Bane. You?”

“John.”

“Officer John, come find me later.”

He grinned a bit and took a sip from his plastic cup and John nodded and laughed a bit and he said he would. 

John and his friends kept partying and when his friends were ready to leave, John went back to look for Bane. He had lost sight of him throughout the night as the flow of the party moved around and when John finally found him, he saw Bane was about to leave, his own friends already pulling him out the door. John called out to him and said,

“Bane, hold on!”

Bane turned and saw him before he smiled.

“Officer John, you found me.”

“Yup and now I have to give you a ticket.”

John was glad his cop outfit came with pockets and he had the foresight to put a post-it pad in there to give out stupid tickets. He took it out and his pen and wrote his cell number on it, giving it to Bane when he was done. Bane smiled and took it.

“I’ll be sure to pay it in a timely manner.”

“Good.”

Bane then left, his friends teasing him on his way while John adjusted his cap, proud of his choice of costume this year.


	1288. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: You’re my waiter and I’m on a really crappy date with an asshole AU with Arthur as a waiter please

Arthur had been a waiter for years and for years, he saw his fair share of dates, proposals, break up’s, celebrations and events but the worse things he saw from time to time, were bad dates.

Sometimes it was entertaining to see some douchebag get shut down by his date with a drink to the face (imagine his surprise when he actually saw someone do that), a tossed napkin on the table as if throwing in the towel during a boxing match, or an out right, “this date is over." 

Other times it was bad. The douchebag in question ordering for the date, or just not at all being interested in the other party and once or twice, Arthur saw as the date had been ditched - sometimes before the dinner started, sometimes in the middle. It was always sad and awkward and Arthur usually tried to either knock off the price of the meal or let it go altogether. No sense in further shame someone who was already embarrassed enough.

That night, Arthur started his shift and he went to his first table when he saw a cute guy at the table with someone else. Instantly, Arthur knew who was the douchebag date when the cute guy’s date said,

"About time.”

Arthur put on his polite smile and said,

“I apologize, we’re a bit backed up tonight. My name is Arthur and tonight’s specials a-”

“Listen, I don’t care. Just bring us two glasses of water and I’ll have a scotch on the rocks. What do you want?”

Cute guy looked up at Arthur, stunning blue eyes apologizing for his date’s attitude as he said,

“I’ll have the same." 

Oh an English accent. Arthur smiled and wrote it down and said,

"I’ll be right back with your drinks.”

“Make it snappy.” Said the douchebag date.

Arthur nodded and went to the bar, putting in for two scotches, but he asked for one to be watered down completely. The bar tender, Ariadne laughed and when she gave him the drinks, she told him which was the watered down one. Arthur returned to cute guy and douchebag date’s table and set down the drinks and began to take their order.

Douchebag date ordered first, skipping appetizers and even ordering for cute guy. He took the menu from cute guy and shoved them at Arthur and Arthur excused himself to put the order in. 

When he wasn’t taking care of other tables, Arthur got a chance to see how cute guy looked awkward, sitting quietly while douchebag date was on his phone, either talking or texting and cute guy just toyed with his napkin and took a sip of his drink, unsure of what to do.

Arthur brought their food to them and cute guy thanked him, douchebag date said nothing. When Arthur checked in on them a little while later, he saw cute guy had moved at least half of his food aside, clearly not liking it but eating what he could and douchebag date asked for another drink, still eating without looking at Arthur. In fact, he didn’t really ask for a drink so much as he held his empty glass up at Arthur. Arthur took it and brought him back another watered down scotch. 

When he checked in on them again to ask if they were interested in dessert, cute guy polietly declined and douchebag date demanded the check. When Arthur brought it, he wasn’t surprised that douchebag date was contesting the amount, nickle and dime-ing every thing on the tab. Cute guy looked embarrassed. After everything was settled, Arthur put the meal on the douchebag date’s credit card and returned with the black sleeve, receipt and credit card inside as he set it down on the table and said,

“Thank you for coming tonight and I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening.”

He smiled at cute guy. Cute guy smiled back and said thank you to him. Douchebag date said nothing, just snorted as he took the sleeve back to get his credit card. When Arthur returned to pick up the plates and check his tip, he saw he had gotten nothing and he wasn’t at all surprised. 

A little while later, while Arthur was taking his break, he was surprised when he saw cute guy had come back - this time alone. Someone had gone in the back to get Arthur to let him know someone was looking for him and Arthur saw him in the front of the restaurant.

“HI…what can I do for you?”

“Listen, I just wanted to come back to give you a proper tip. My date was so embarrassing and I know he stiffed you on it.”

He handed Arthur a twenty and Arthur was so grateful for the act alone, that he didn’t want to accept it.

“You don’t have to, I really appreciate the gesture but-”

“Please, it’s the least I can do.”

Arthur nodded, appreciating it all the more. 

“I’m very sorry about the way he behaved….I’ve never gone out with anyone like that before.”

“If you don’t mind my asking, why did you go out with him?”

“My friend set us up, it was a blind date. And he was nice enough when we met but after tonight, I don’t ever want to see him again.”

Arthur laughed a little and said.

“Honestly, he wasn’t the worse customer I ever had.”

“Still…the fact that I was with him and the way he treated you was ghastly.”

“Thank you. No one has ever come back to apologize before.”

Cute guy nodded and Arthur held his hand out.

“Thank you…uh…”

“Oh, I’m Eames.”

Eames shook his hand while Arthur nodded. 

“Eames…you know, you can come back here anytime. I’ll gladly take care of you.”

“Would…you ever have dinner with me?”

“Me?”

“Yeah.”

Arthur smiled a little, feeling the heat in his face as he cleared his throat.

“Yeah…I’d love to.”

Eames nodded, looking relieved. They exchanged numbers and then Arthur asked,

“Could we not come here though?”

Eames laughed, promising he wouldn’t bring him here.

“I promise I won’t be a terrible date.”

“Good, because I can’t have anymore dates. If I have another I might just join the priesthood.”

Arthur laughed.

“That would be a shame.”

Eames smiled.

“Let me know when your shift is done.”

“I’ll call you.”

Eames nodded and left afterwards and Arthur looked at the number Eames’ had written down on a slip of paper while he walked back to finish his break.


	1289. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by nerdwithapen: Could you write a drabble where Eames and Arthur are moving in together? And packing goes terribly wrong because while Arthur is systematic and well organized while packing up his apartment, Eames only does well for a little while before he just starts throwing stuff in boxes. You know, bookshelves stuff with clothes. Kitchen stuff with the bed linens. Bonus points if it all causes Arthur the mother of all migraines from the sheer chaos that becomes Eames' apartment. Thanks!

When Arthur and Eames decided to move in together, taking the next big step in their relationship, they decided that rather than moving into one or the other’s apartment, they would buy a house together.

All that was the easy part. 

The day that they were to move in was what drove Arthur to madness. For weeks, he had collected boxes and meticulously packed everything according to each room. He had packed and wrapped each individual dish and glass in one box, labeled it and moved to pack his pots and pans, his flatware, his jars, his spices, his appliances - some which still had their original boxes, his serving dishes and decorative things, each in its own box, labeled and set aside. He threw away things he had to replace or didn’t want and moved onto a different room, books in suitcases because it was easier to move that way, his clothes neatly folded, shoes in their boxes and set inside larger boxes, everything clearly marked and labeled and by the time he got the moving trunk and Eames helped him take everything in, it took them less then two hours.

Arthur didn’t think Eames would be as organized but he was horrified when they went to his apartment and he found stacks of boxes, all of them different sizes, haphazardly stacked all over the place, nothing labeled and Arthur saw much to his chagrin that Eames wasn’t even done packing yet. 

Out of curiosity, Arthur looked into one of the boxes near him, lifting the flap and seeing it wasn’t even sealed and he started to feel the thrum of a headache forming when he saw a collection of shoes, DVD’s, blankets and jackets.

“Uh…is this just a whatever box? Like…I can just throw this in my car?”

Eames looked up as he finished dumping a handful of DVD’s in another box. 

“Hm? Oh no, that’s done, I forgot to close some of them, but that you can throw in the truck.”

“But…it’s just thrown in here.”

“Yeah, it’s easier that way.”

Arthur thought he might lose his mind. 

While they moved boxes from Eames’ apartment to the truck, Arthur was more and more appalled as he saw most of the boxes were open and full of random assortment of Eames’ things. One box was full of nothing but clothes, shirts, socks, underwear, hoodies, dress shirts, belts. Another was full of towels and bed sheets as well as shampoo bottles and shaving items. Another had dishes that weren’t even protected as well as salt and pepper shakers shaped like birds. 

It took hours because they had to stop and pack at times and Arthur tried to make some organization that was the disaster of Eames’ apartment, but it was a lot harder to do than Arthur ever thought possible. His headache turned into a full blow migraine when he saw a small box filled with half drunk wine bottles and a random assortment of glasses, some forks littered at the bottom and a pair of flip flops tucked behind the bottles. Arthur had to stop and rub his temples, feeling annoyed and irritated by the disorganization. 

“You all right there, love?”

“My head hurts…”

“I got aspirin…somewhere around here.”

The very statement made Arthur’s head throb even more. 

“No, it’s fine…we’re almost done.”

Eames nodded. 

They moved the last of the furniture and the remaining boxes, Arthur trying not to pay attention to how Eames dropped stacks of books, a few pot lids and the last of his flatware in one box and they finally finished. 

When they were on their way to their new house, now hours behind schedule, Arthur leaned back in the passenger seat, his head still hurting, hurting more when he thought about having to move everything in, his eyes closed while Eames drove. 

“We should pick something up on our way. It’s pretty late and nothing is unpacked.”

“Mmm…”

“You okay?”

“Head still hurts.”

Eames chuckled a bit.

“My mess got to you huh?”

“I’m going to fix everything when we move in.”

“I know you will, love.”

“You’ll let me?”

He opened his eyes then and looked at Eames, seeing him still smiling while he drove.

“Of course, my darling. Where would we be if I was resistant to organization and order? We both can’t be a mess.”

Suddenly, Arthur’s headache diminished a bit and he felt hungry.

“Let’s grab some burgers. We can move our bed in and I’ll start fixing everything tomorrow morning.”

Eames nodded.

“The coffee maker and the kettle too.”

Arthur agreed.


	1290. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Evie cooks the Bondurant Thanksgiving dinner for the first time. She knows she's a good cook but the amount of work she has to do is daunting. Good thing Forrest is good with a knife and looks good in her red gingham apron with it's rick racking and frills.

They weren’t exactly a happy family right off the bat, but as soon as Howard and Jack realized that Miss Evelyn was one hell of a cook, they began to accept her more and more. 

It was true what they said, a way to a man’s heart was through his stomach.  
When the holidays came around, Forrest asked Evelyn if she would be up to making dinner for the entire family. Evelyn said sure, without even really thinking about it. There were the Bondurant’s themselves and their sisters who had married and had children of their own. Howard had gotten married to a lovely woman named Lucy, Jack to Bertha and there was Evelyn herself and the next thing she knew, she felt as if she was cooking for an army. 

The day before, Evelyn felt a little overwhelmed as she looked at all the food around her, her little kitchen suddenly too little and she wondered what she had agreed to. She did as much preparation as she could and in the morning, Forrest came by to see how Evelyn was doing. 

He came in, not at all ready to see Evelyn already up and cooking. Forrest peeked in on her, seeing her looking a little stressed and worried.

“‘Morning Evie…”

“Hi…”

“Need a hand?”

“I need several hands.”

She huffed, stopping herself and looking up from the pie she was trimming the excess crust off. Forrest took off his cardigan and picked up Evelyn’s spare red and white gingham apron. She was watching him move and said,

“Forrest…that apron has frills…”

“It’s just something to prevent my pants getting filthy." 

He smiled and Evelyn looked at him, grateful and adoringly. Between the two of them, they were able to finish up the entire meal and by the time Jack and Bertha arrived, they were ready to start bringing plates to the dining room. Bertha helped as well, pulling up her sleeves as she moved things out of the way and handed Forrest and Evelyn things. Jack even pitched in, cleaning up and setting the table. 

Soon, the house began getting filled with family and Evelyn was finally finished, the house buzzing with chatter and laughter, children running around and excited to eat. When the last dish, the turkey was brought out, Evelyn carried it, everyone clapping at the sight of the bird and Evelyn felt proud and pleased. Everyone sat down and Forrest carved the turkey, everyone passing dishes around and eating, commenting on how good everything was.

After most of the food was consumed and the shine was now being passed around and Forrest sat in Evelyn’s rocker with a cigar in his hand, Evelyn smiled, walking over to him, taking his free hand. 

"Hello, Mr. Bondurant.”

The corner of his mouth quirked up as he looked at her.

“Did you get enough to eat?” She asked.

“I did.”

She nodded and then sat on his lap, Forrest laughing as he held her so she wouldn’t spill onto the floor when the chair rocked. 

“Thank you so much for helping me. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

“Of course. I know you needed the help.”

She smiled, putting her arms around his neck, cuddling him as he smiled. It was nice to have a full house, family running around, talking, still picking at the leftovers. Evelyn was glad she had agreed to host the dinner.

If only for the sight of Forrest in her red and white gingham apron.


	1291. Chapter 1291

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by hardygentleman: Blake gets a promotion and meets someone new, but he still loves Bronson. At the same time, Blake knows his relationship with Bronson isn't healthy. Black tells B that they shouldn't see each other anymore. Bronson shutdown.

After working the graveyard shift and watching over Bronson for so long, thing began to change for John. 

Due to his performance and his wonderful reputation, John was promoted. He had, had no plans to move from where he was, he liked watching over Bronson, he liked talking to him and getting to know him, laughing with him…he was even starting to feel for him, though he knew that was a dangerous road to travel.

To stay on a somewhat healthy path, John began to see someone else, though his feelings for Bronson still lingered in the back of his mind. The promotion only seem to encourage the turn he was making and he knew he had to put Bronson out of his mind - it was never going to go anywhere anyway, what was he clinging to.

Nonetheless, a few days before John had to give up his shift, he knew he had to tell Bronson himself. He brought him some of his favorite tea and arrived at his shift early, smiling when he saw his playful grin from behind his bars. John approached him once they were alone and John removed his hands from his pockets, showing him the tea he brought him.

“Aw, thank you pet. I was running low.”

“It’s your favorite.”

“You’re my favorite.”

When he leaned close to him, kissing his mouth for a moment before John turned away and said,

“Wait…I have to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“I uh…well…”

He stopped and looked down, feeling Bronson’s hands over his own. 

“God, this is harder than I thought.”

“Say it.”

John sighed deeply and looked up at him.

“I was promoted.”

“What’s that mean?”

“Well…it means that…I get more money. I get an easier shift…”

“So you’re leaving here. You won’t watch over me anymore.”

John could see the anger and disappointment in Bronson’s face. He leaned forward a bit.

“I just wanted to tell you…because I care about you. And if you don’t-”

“What. If I don’t, what? If I don’t want you to go you’ll stay here?”

John didn’t know what to say and he looked away.

“You know, it’s best if you go anyway.”

“What? Why?”

Bronson scoffed.

“You were gonna leave sooner or later, best if you went now, get some new arse in here.”

It struck John as if Bronson had physically hit him.

“You…”

Bronson began to laugh, a deep chuckle starting in his throat.

“What? You thought I felt something for you? That you were more than just a warm, wet hole for me?”

John cleared his throat and shook his head.

“Of course not. Well…I still have this shift to finish.”

He wondered how he was going to get through his shift knowing what he knew and he was proud of himself for being able to control himself and keep himself in check despite the wound just inflicted on him. He looked up now and then, staying at his post rather than talking to Bronson or playing cards like he always did. He saw Bronson sitting on the edge of his bunk, not looking at him but when they did make eye contact, Bronson glared at him until John turned away.

By the end of his shift, John was shaking, feeling far more wounded and raw than he ever thought possible and he reminded himself, he would never have to see Bronson again. He had to take a breather in his car, his hands trembling as he rested his head against the steering wheel, telling himself, it was over.   
It was better this way. It was healthier for John this way…

Though at the moment, he felt far from better or healthy.


	1292. Handsome Bob/Neil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: They haven't quite become stable financially so Neil still goes out, but he's noticed a downturn in the johns he gets. Neil realizes he's getting old and isn't sure what he's going to do now that turning tricks isn't going to get them extra cash it once did.

Neil knew that they were far from stable. Bob was doing his best to make ends meet but Neil knew that whatever money he was going to make, wouldn’t last long.

So Neil kept going out and hustling. He and Bob fought about it all the time an they had more than their fair share of break up’s and angry words but Handsome Bob was under Neil’s skin and though he did his best to get away from him, to move on to not have someone control him, he always went back to him, went through a honeymoon phase where Neil didn’t sell his ass and Bob was happy. 

But then they struggled to pay bills and it started all over again.

They had been together for a while, at ease but the honeymoon phase was almost over when Neil knew their money was running low and Neil knew he would go back out. Bob begged him not to, but not in anger, more like…desperation. 

“We need the money.”

Bob only sighed and turned away, not saying another word so Neil left.  
He walked the streets, hit all the usual spots, saw some of the same familiar faces but by the end of the night, he only had a handful of quids and he didn’t know why. He counted the few men he saw that night and it was a pretty low score. He felt tired and disgusted and he wondered when that feeling had crept into him.

He came home quietly, too exhausted to stay out any longer that night and he came home to his tiny flat that he shared with Handsome Bob, where they had so desperately tried to make a home. He was relieved that Bob wasn’t home and he was able to shower and wash the men off him. When he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, he looked at himself in the mirror, slicking back his wet hair and he sighed, seeing how exhausted he was.  
His eyes looked lifeless, the bags under them darker than before. There were lines at the corner of his eyes, on the sides of his mouth and he saw he was no longer that young, tempting jail bait he once was. He had aged himself from the tricks he had been turning, from the smoking, from the sexual assaults he had been subjected to and it dawned on him that, that’s why his customers haven’t been coming for him…and it hadn’t been the first night either that he went out and came back with just handfuls of bills as oppose to stacks. It was just the first night he realized why.

He felt ashamed then and he scoffed at himself. He was an old whore, no longer able to turn tricks because no one would pay for him anymore. He had squandered his youth, his looks and he had a boyfriend who was on the verge of leaving him and a hole in the wall apartment that they could barely afford to keep. Not that it would matter - soon, Bob would put him out for real, tired of Neil constantly cheating on him, of shaming him and then Neil could die on the streets.

He had nothing to fall back on, nothing to keep him afloat and he wondered if he had finally broken Bob enough to leave him. 

He lay in bed, dressed, waiting for Bob to get home. The TV was on though Neil had his back to it and when Bob finally came into their bedroom, Neil heard him, but he was beaten and tired and he couldn’t move to look at him. He heard him undress and then the bed shifted with his weight when he sat down.

“You’re home early.”

The reasons behind it made Neil want to cry and he curled himself up and sobbed. He felt Bob lay behind him, his arms pulling him close, gathering him up as he asked,

“What’s wrong? What’s the matter? Are you hurt?”

“I barely made any money…”

His voice shook with every word and the humiliation, still burning his face, made it difficult to explain why. But Bob was patient. He waited until Neil got over the worse of it and he finally began to talk. He told Bob how he hardly made anything because no one would come near him, because he was old and haggard and everyone could see it. He was ashamed that he had become so undesirable and what was worse, was that all of Bob’s friends knew that good ol’ Bobski was meddling with a whore. 

“And now I’m worthless…can’t even sell my ass to make ends meet…and I’ve embarrassed you on top of that.”

He brought his hands to his face, covering it, feeling that sob wreck his entire body. But Bob’s hold never lessened and he pulled Neil closer.

“You’re not worthless. You’re everything to me and I love you. You can do other things you know…you don’t have to hustle.”

“I don’t know how to do anything else…”

“You’re a good con man. I’ll bring you in my fold…”

Neil sniffled and moved his hands back.

“You want me to work with you?”

“Yeah…anything is better than you selling yourself.”

Neil sniffled and felt a little better and he turned towards Bob, putting his arm over him, hiding his face against his chest.

“I’m sorry I put you through this…”

“I’m just glad you got out before it was too late.”

Neil didn’t say anything, tears still clinging to his lashes and he held onto Bob, realizing he was more afraid of losing him than his looks or his ability to hustle. He wanted to tell him but he stayed quiet, biting his bottom lip instead and hiding his face against Bob’s chest.


	1293. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Adam has a check up. It's a big one to see if his cancer is still in remission or coming back. Tommy offers to go with him as support. Adam tells him it's okay, but Tommy joins him anyway. Adam's results are clear and the boys go out for celebratory ice cream.

After Adam was done being sick and he was told he was all clear, he felt he could celebrate and live again.

He would have to go back in a year to have a check up, to be told he was still healthy and that his cancer was still in remission but until that time, Adam would live.

He had already started seeing Tommy and Tommy made that year wonderful. They lived together and they even went on vacation. They had every holiday together and made sure to do it up right. Adam was never happier.

His mood began change as the year mark began to approach and he knew he had to go to the doctor to get checked on. He tried to tell himself that he had felt no pain, that he watched his diet, that he worked out now more than ever - but none of that stuff mattered the first time around but he was also determined not to let himself get lost in the anguish like he did before. Tommy didn’t try to cheer him up or tell him that everything was going to be fine. He let Adam vent and voice his concerns and held his hand, telling him not to get ahead of himself. 

“You haven’t even gotten to the doctor’s office. Wait before you panic.”

Adam knew he was right and he tried not to panic.

The day of his check up, Adam had hardly slept. He had laid in bed and stared at the ceiling, listening to Tommy breathing as he slept beside him. He wondered if he could go through it all over again, go through being sick and losing his hair and being weak and nauseous and having no sex drive all over again. He wondered if Tommy would stick around this time and he wondered if he would survive again. 

In the morning, he showered and had some coffee and waited for his appointment. Kyle came by before work, wishing him well and telling him to text him when he got his good news. Adam appreciated the optimism and thanked him. 

Around eleven, Adam was at the doctor’s office, waiting for his results while Tommy sat in the extra chair, his hands clasped together as he looked at Adam. He had offered to go with Adam as support and Adam had told him he didn’t have to, but Tommy went with him anyway. Adam’s stomach turned and knotted he felt scared, his hand rubbing over the band aid that was in the crook since they just drew blood from him. He sighed deeply and said,  
“I’m scared.”

“I know. But whatever happens, I’m right here, okay? I’m not going anywhere.”

Adam felt a bit better hearing that and he sat up straight when the doctor returned.

“So, you’re perfect. Cancer is still in remission, your weight is stable and actually you weigh a bit more than before. Been working out?”

Adam nodded, a little stunned.

“It’s doing you good. You said appetite was normal, no pain, you’re walking all right…you’re good, Adam. Breathe.”

The doctor laughed and gave Adam a minute. When he was gone, Tommy got up and went over to him, putting his arms around him as he kissed him.

“You’re fine.”

Adam laughed a little.

“I’m so relieved…”

“Let’s go celebrate.”

“How? It’s the afternoon.”

“Let’s get some ice cream. We’ll call it a cheat day.”

Adam laughed again, more sincerely this time and said,

“But later can we have a real celebration?”

“Whatever you want, baby.”

They kissed for a moment before Adam got off the examination table and they left.


	1294. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: sequel/prequel to the weak alpha!Bane drabble. Can you write how Bane and John met, fell in love and how John helped Bane with his insecurity?

When Bane moved away for college, he felt just as isolated and alone as he did back home. He had never honed social skills or was easy with making friends and Barsad was far away from him so he didn’t know how to meet anyone. 

So he did what he did before and kept to himself. He went to class, he ate, he studied, he did his homework and he was lonely. His roommate was okay with him, but he had a full schedule, a full life and Bane wanted that too. So when his roommate asked if he wanted to go to the gym with him one day, it became his saving grace.

The gym was a good place. It was full but not crowded and it had everything. Bane spent the first few weeks there with his roommate and they would lift, run around in the track and it was nice to have someone to talk to. He was grateful that his roommate also didn’t seem to care about the scars on his face and never stared, never mentioned them. When his roommate turned gym partner, turned to his friend, Bane was never more grateful. He was in better shape and he was starting to feel more confident though he still felt awkward in new situations. When his roommate invited him to a study group, he went and met John there. 

John was lovely and he shined and was smart and Bane felt smitten instantly. It was fate because John was one of his roommate’s better friends so he was around in more social situations. Bane felt himself feeling tongue tied and shy around John and he sensed that John was a single omega. He didn’t behave like any omega Bane had ever come across but then again, he didn’t behave like an alpha he knew of either. 

Then one day, John was talking to him. John smiled at him and talked to him easily and the transition was almost flawless - from strangers, to friends, to more…Bane hadn’t seen it happen, he was just content with having a full schedule, still going to class and the gym with his roommate and to other events and now he had John who longed for his attention, who texted him and called him and hung out with him in his dorm room when Bane’s roommate was out. When John kissed him suddenly, Bane was shocked, shocked because no one had ever wanted him in that way, no one ever touched him that way and John apologized but Bane told him it was fine. 

From there, Bane’s life changed completely. John brought out a strength he had no idea he had. Now, he had an omega to protect, to defend and though John was far from needing protecting and a white knight, he let Bane. Throughout college, their relationship bloomed and grew. By their second year in school, they lived together and they had confessed their love for each other. John had no family to speak of - his parents had passed away when he was young and he had busted his ass to make it out of the orphanage to make it to school and Bane was too ashamed to ever return home. He told John everything about his past and John only looked sadly at him, promising he never had to return if he didn’t want to. They spent holidays and birthdays together and now and then, Bane would quietly return home to see his family, only for a few days and then vanish again. 

When they finished school, Bane proposed and John accepted and they began their life together. In a blink of an eye, Bane had forgotten his old life, who he was, what he went through because John had encouraged him into a better person. He was stronger, physically, mentally and he never backed away from anyone anymore. He knew that John always had his back and when his instincts kicked in, John let them run, knowing that all of his alpha’s tendencies had been nearly snuffed out and Bane needed them to come to the surface, so he could control them as well. 

Now, nearly ten years later, Bane was in his home, reading a book when John approached him, taking his hand. Bane looked up at him with a smile and then surprise when John placed Bane’s hand on his stomach.

“Yes?”

John nodded and Bane scooped him up, thrilled and excited that his mate was now carrying his child. Shortly afterwards, Bane not only got the invitation to the reunion back home, but a phone call from Barsad.

“You should attend.”

Bane scoffed.

“I’ve put all that behind me.”

“But you have all the reason in the world to. You’re not at all the same person from before. You have a beautiful mate and a pup on the way. If those aren’t reasons to brag, then I don’t know what is.”

Bane laughed a little and he could sense Barsad’s smile.

“It’ll be an excuse for you to come for a visit. See your parents, see me.”

“All right…you’ve convinced me. I’ll just tell John.”

“I look forward to your visit. And the shock it’ll bring.”

Bane just laughed.


	1295. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by elfism4hyukjae: can we get a Bane/Blake Mr. & Mrs. Smith AU.

John sat beside his husband, his arms crossed and he looked away from him as their marriage counselor sat across from them in a leather wingback chair. John’s husband, Bane looked irritated already, his hand to his mouth as he looked towards the door. 

“So how long have you two been married.

"Five years.” Answered Bane.

“Six.” Corrected John.

“Five or six.”

“Can you two even recollect the last time you were intimate?”

John began to count on his fingers, trying to recall when as Bane sighed and shrugged.

“Can you two recall how you met?”

They both could. It was clear as day. John was still a young officer in Gotham, doing his best to prove himself by tracking down and nailing one of the lower crime bosses in the city. He wouldn’t dare try to go after some of the heavier game - he wasn’t stupid. He did his best to blend in, investigate and get some leads but it was hard, he looked so young still. While he went through some of the seedier bars in the underbelly of Gotham, he had himself a beer and listened, hoping that the last tip he got about this bar being a front was true. While he listened, someone strolled up beside him and it ended up being a large, menacing man, bald and in a leather jacket. They looked at each other and while the other man had a bandanna around his mouth, his eyes were striking and it made John feel a little bashful. 

The man introduced himself as Bane and John chatted him up, hoping he could get some leads to his crime boss but after Bane offered to buy him another drink, John sort of got distracted and forgot what he was doing for a bit. It wasn’t until someone came into the bar in a panick, saying their boss had been hurt that John snapped back into work mode and excused himself from Bane and went to investigate. It was the break he needed, the crime boss had indeed been injured right outside his front, his car full of drugs and it was John who was able to bust him. 

He thought he wouldn’t see Bane again but he did and while he was still riding high on his success, he and Bane began seeing each other. It moved fast, Bane not one to play games and John felt relief from that. Bane had a bubbling passion beneath his surface, quiet and soft spoken but he knew what he wanted and went for it. While John was an officer in the Gotham Police Department, Bane told him he worked for a family company and made pretty good money. John never bothered to question it since Bane was around and he was a little blinded by his love for him. 

They married within the year and after buying a beautiful home in the outskirts of Gotham and settling down, John continue to climb in the force and Bane continued his work. 

Nearly five or six years later, they were stale. Both of them worked all the time and were hardly home and John was often tired and in a foul mood, stressed and exhausted. The city was flooded with crime and now John was a detective with twice as much work. Everything had grown dull and suffocating.

One night, John was working when he got a call that the League of Shadows was holding Gotham’s elite hostage. John and a group of officers went to the location of the gala that had been thrown and now held hostage. The Batman was there, trying to help and John went in with reinforcement. The League of Shadows had been a thorn in John’s side for years and he could never fully shut them down. He had hoped tonight would be different. The lights shut off and John knew it was the Batman - so did his men so they moved quietly up the stairs and listened out. When they reached the floor of the ballroom, everyone was relieved that the lights had been turned back on and that a lof League of Shadows were knocked out, the hostages safe. John did a walk through, to make sure no one had been missed when he found himself engaged in a fight. He was no match for them, the strikes fast and sudden and all John could do was bring up his arms to defend himself. He caught a kick to the side, knocking all the air from his body and he fell to his knees, catching a strong punch to his head and he fell in a daze. He knew it was the leader of the League, but he wasn’t expecting to see a womanly shape standing before him, walking away to catch up to a shadowy figure who had apparently witnessed the fight. 

John didn’t loose consciousness and he focused, trying to see the figure, seeing the black shapeless blob slowly forming and John knew that shape, that walk but he refused to acknowlege it could have been his husband…  
Once he was home, his head aching, his face bruised and battered, he expected Bane to not be there, but he was. He sat in the living room, reading and he hardly looked up when John came in. 

“I was injured tonight.”

Bane looked up and went over to him, looking at his face and John stared at him, waiting for the concern to come from him and it never did. When they locked eyes, John knew it…it was Bane. He was the head of the League of Shadows and he was there when he had been taken down.

“I’ll get you some ice.”

When Bane left, John un-holstered his gun and began to quietly follow Bane. Suddenly, the lights went out and John leaned against the wall before turning the corner.

“Honey…we need to talk…”

As he turned the corner, he pulled back fast, avoiding a strike. 

Bane had always been bigger and for a larger man, he was light and quiet on his feet. John could only aim his weapon before it was knocked from his hand and he could only duck and back away as Bane aimed careful and throughout punches, John doing his to block it. When John hit a wall behind him, he ducked as Bane threw a punch, crushing a fist shaped hole right where John’s head was. They continued to fight and when John ran, he slid on the floor, grabbing his gun again and he aimed it just as Bane grasped him by his throat. John gasped, dropping his gun, feeling the ground leave his feet and he reached up, trying to claw at Bane’s hand. He could see him, his face, the eyes of the man he loved, now about to kill him and it hit him then that he did love him…knowing what he knew, knowing everything, he still loved him. He stopped fighting, his vision blurring and suddenly, he was dropped and he coughed, trying to breathe again.

“I can’t do it…”

John looked at him, seeing Bane looking at him, shaking his head.

“If you have to turn me in…you can. But I won’t harm you.”

John slowly stood up, his breath now restored and he knew he should. His entire career was based off stopping people like Bane and now, he realized he was married to one of the biggest criminals in the city’s history. He touched Bane’s arm and stepped closer to him, feeling Bane hold him in return.

“I can’t. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They made love. It had been so long and both of them needed it more than they ever thought possible. It rekindled their love for each other, their passion and everything that had been smothered out before. In the end, they knew that they couldn’t continue like this. Bane was still part of the League of Shadows, John a Gotham detective. 

“What now?”

John lay on his chest, feeling Bane’s fingers walk up and down his back. 

“I don’t know. If we ran, the League would find us.”

“We can quit. Start again.”

“You would do that? After everything you’ve done?”

“I would if you would.”

Bane touched his face.

“I’d do anything for you.”

It wasn’t easy. Bane couldn’t just give up and walk away, it would take time, but he was turning his back on his clan on the people that were like his family and John was ending a long time career, one that he had worked on his whole life. But his career wasn’t worth his marriage and he wouldn’t let Bane be taken away like a criminal. 

Now months and months later, they were back at counseling. John explained that they both took a career change and they were happier for it. They remodeled their house and they were spending more time together, more than they had in years. 

"Our marriage is thriving. It’s almost as if we’re newlyweds again.”

The counselor began to say something when Bane interrupted him and said,

“Ask us the intimacy question.”

“Oh..uh…”

“Go on.”

So the counselor asked,

“How many times have you been intimate lately?”

Bane smugly grinned and held up both hands, silently answering ten as John sat beside him, shaking his head but smiling.


	1296. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: In their years of living together A&E have acquired a red and white apron. It has become a running gag between them where one will wear the apron for the other, the only unspoken rule is that they can't wear the apron around their waist. One morning, Eames wakes Arthur up with coffee in bed, while wearing only the apron. And, as the rule states, it's not around his waist

The red and white gingham apron was bought by Ariadne as a gag gift that she stuffed along side their espresso machine (their real gift.) 

They took it good humor and laughed when they got it and for a while, it hung in their kitchen. A few years into their relationship, the apron became a running gag between them because it was just so absurd. Eames wore it first and he didn’t even wear it right. It was a long apron, in the halter style that had strings that tied in the back around the waist but when Arthur came home one day and saw Eames cooking, he saw he wearing it like a cape, the apron around his neck but hanging down his back. Arthur laughed, telling him it defeated the purpose of him not getting his clothes stained. Eames told him he moved it around to the front when he cooked but he was doing the dishes now, so it was fine. 

After that, the apron was in play but with a rule - no wearing it around the waist.

Arthur wore it next, not wearing it around his neck, but rather tying it around his ribs and leaving the rest folded over and hanging over his chest. Eames thought it was hilarious.

It became difficult at times to think of ways not to tie it around the waist but they were creative - sometimes wrapping the thing around their ribs, or way below their hips, around the neck, sometimes just hung over the arm like a towel.

One morning, Arthur woke up a little later than normal and yawned before seeing Eames was absent from his side of the bed. He was confused for a moment until he heard rattling in the kitchen and the air was heavy with the scent of bacon. He smiled, still laying on his back and he stretched, giving another yawn. When Eames came in, carrying breakfast on a tray, Arthur let out a laugh as he sat up. 

Sure enough, the red and white gingham apron was on, not around his waist, but around his neck and untied, only that was all that he was wearing.

“God, I hope you didn’t cook like that.”

“I was careful.”

Arthur smiled, letting him set the tray on his lap. Breakfast was pancakes, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs and of course a cup of coffee. Arthur smiled and then looked at Eames.

“Now how am I supposed to think about eating with you wearing that apron?”

Arthur picked up the fork and began to scoop up some eggs, his other hand grabbing a piece of bacon, bringing it to his mouth to eat. Eames just grinned at him. 

“Well, as soon as you’re done, I’ll take it off.”

After that, the running gag wasn’t so much funny as it was…enticing.


	1297. Handsome Bob/Neil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Neil is folded into the Wildbunch, but not without issues. I could see someone like Cookie having a go (just as a tease though, but takes it a bit too far) and One Two, still not quite over his prejudices, would remain cold and distant. Mumbles, well Mumbles is the one smart enough to see Neil's value and tells him not to worry.

“You all remember, Neil right?”

Since Neil decided to quit hustling and Bob promised to bring him into the Wild Bunch fold, he was getting ready to meet the entire gang. Bob promised him that everything would be fine and Neil believed him.

“You met One Two and Mumbles, this is Cookie.”

Cookie was an older man who Neil thought was strange, still running two bit cons. He turned to Neil and eyed him up and down. 

“Who’s the sweetheart, Bob?”

“He’s mine. I’m bringin him in the fold.”

One Two scoffed and Bob looked at him but by then he had turned away. Mumbles crossed his arms but smiled and said,

“He good at something?”

“He’s a con man.”

“We could use one of those.”

“I know what else we could use ‘round these parts.” Said Cookie

“Oi!” Shouted Bob and Neil felt embarrassed, crossing one arm across himself.

“I was takin the piss, relax.” Cookie held his hands up and Bob gave him a warning look.

Neil wasn’t expecting to be liked right away, or at all for that matter, but Mumbles was nice to him. He and Bob saw the value in him and listened to him bullshit his way through card games and when he had to serve as a distraction on low bit jobs, Neil was excellent at chatting mindlessly about nothing to the guard. He was a good bluff as well and Mumbles thought with just a bit of direction, Neil could easily help them pull off  bigger jobs.

One Two was the one that gave Neil the most grief. He kept his distance for the most part and though he and Bob were good friends, whenever Neil was around, which was often, he kept away. He wasn’t too welcoming to Neil and whenever he did speak, it was often biting and harsh towards Neil. He didn’t want to give him any chances, he didn’t believe in him either. It made Neil feel a bit wary of One Two and he tried not to shrink away from him but One Two had a way about his words that cut Neil to the core. 

It was a couple of months later - they had made some money, Neil felt better about himself and Bob was happier than he had…probably been since he and Neil were together. Neil was tired for different reasons now and when he got home, he began to change his clothes and then got in bed, falling back and sighing, Bob getting in beside him. 

“How do you feel?”

“Tired.”

Bob put his arms around him, smiling a little.

“I’m glad you’re doing this with me.”

Neil closed his eyes but smiled.

“I’m glad too. I just wished your gang liked me more.”

“They do.”

“Just Mumbles. Cookie keeps making jokes and One Two just hates me.”

“Fuck him. He’ll get over it and if Cookie takes it too far, you tell me, I’ll smash his face in.”

Neil laughed a little, turning towards him and yawning a bit as he hid against Bob’s chest.

“You’d fight them for me?”

“Yeah…I would.”

Neil slid his arm over his side, grabbing a handful of his shirt and he began pulling it up, kissing at his throat.

“I thought you were tired…”

“Not anymore…” Whispered Neil.

Bob nodded, getting undressed the rest of the way.


	1298. Chapter 1298

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by hardygentleman: Bronson broke Black's heart, but he did it to make it easier for the both. Bronson gets depressed. He doesn't draw, plays cards with myself, hardly eats, and he just stays in bed all day. Bronson wish he had Blake with him.

Bronson lay on his bed, his eyes closed, his back to the bars as he listened to the new guard shift in his seat and then turn the page in his book. The new guy had been there since Blake left and Bronson had made no attempt to know him - or even acknowledge his name.

When the new guy came over to introduce himself, Bronson just turned away and went to his bed. He wanted Blake back but he had purposely broken whatever was between them. He did it to make it easier for the both of them. He knew what he and Blake had was never going anywhere. He wouldn’t be able to live with him, take him out anywhere, go anywhere with him or do anything. Their entire world was a few feet of space in his cell where he had to steal moments and kisses between bars. A nice as it was, he knew nothing would ever come of it and there was no sense in clinging to a fantasy.

There was noise at the front of the cell and after a moments and the metal slamming shut again, Bronson heard the guard approaching his bars. He set something down and then left without saying a word. It was only a couple of hours later that Bronson heard him ask,

“Hey, don’t you want your food?”

“Not hungry.”

The guard didn’t concern himself with it. He just made a note of it and then called the higher up’s letting them know that his prisoner wasn’t eating - just to cover himself.

Bronson lacked motivations to do anything. He mostly slept, when the hunger was bad enough, he ate though it was usually bites and a drink of water. He wasn’t resisting anything, just taking his showers when he was taken, his hands relaxed when he was put in his handcuffs and shackles. He didn’t have the motivation to do anything but sleep.

One afternoon, Blake came down to check on Marcus, the new guard now in charge of Bronson.

“He didn’t eat his food.”

Blake found it hard not to feel something hearing that. He could see Bronson’s sleeping form from where he stood, Marcus always at his post.

From his cell, Bronson stirred a bit and he thought he heard Blake’s voice, but he wasn’t sure.

“He hasn’t been doing much but just sleeping and laying there. Makes my job a hell of a lot easier. So how’s life in minimum security?”

“Not bad. Can’t complain really. How about you?”

“Good, good. Hey did I hear you were seeing someone?”

Blake laughed a bit.

“Yeah. Went to a party the other day, which is saying a lot since I never got the chance to do anything in this shift. It was fun. How about you and the missus?”

“Ah, she’s complaining I’m barely home…”

Bronson zoned out. He didn’t care about his guard’s life. He was just more focused on the fact that Blake was seeing someone, he had moved on. 

_‘Of course he would move on. Why wouldn’t he?’_

But of course all the hype in his mind didn’t stop Bronson from feeling like utter shit about the fact that Blake had moved on. He also couldn’t stop himself from turning over up and to try and catch a glimpse of Blake. But when he did, he just saw his new guard slamming and locking the security door again.

Blake was gone again and Bronson hated that he had even turned over to look. He laid back down and closed his eyes again.


	1299. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I think I need a sequel to drabble number 54 - Arthur's a VIP's son and Eames is his bodyguard. Can you write a fic where Arthur's father finds out about them? How does he react?

He knew that eventually, he would be caught if he wasn’t careful and for years, he had been careful. It was his job to be cautious, to be wary and he was only glad that he didn’t get caught in a more compromising position.

He had been watching Arthur play tennis and afterwards, he walked his young boy inside and they went to the kitchen where he got a snack and some water. Eames had been affectionately watching him, stroking his hair back from his face and Arthur stepped closer to him, his hand on Eames’ forearm and he leaned up to kiss him and Eames did, kissing him softly. 

It lasted for only a moment when they heard keys jangling and they both pulled back and looked over to the entrance of the kitchen and saw Arthur’s father standing there. Arthur gasped and Eames swallowed hard, feeling a cold sweat start down his back as his employer gave Eames a hard look.

“Come with me, Eames.”

Eames nodded, starting to follow when Arthur ran over to his father and said,

“Dad…”

“I don’t want to hear a single word. You wait here. I’ll deal with you next.”

Arthur nodded and looked at Eames, fearful of what would happen.

Eames was questioned and he knew that Arthur’s father was furious. He demanded to know how long this had been going on, if he had touched his son in more inappropriate ways, why he thought he could act that way with his young, teenage son. Eames knew better than to be completely upfront, so he was vague with his words, saying they hadn’t been involved long and no, he did not touch Arthur in more inappropriate ways. He said he wasn’t thinking and it was a lapse in judgment that would never happen again. 

Arthur’s father looked at him, trying to decide if Eames was telling the truth.

“I don’t want to fire you. You’re the best in your field but I don’t approve of this.”

“It’ll never happen again.”

“If it does, I won’t hesitate in letting you go.”

“Yes sir, I understand.”

Eames was dismissed and he went back to work.

Arthur didn’t get a chance to see Eames for a few days and when he finally did, he was relieved that Eames was still there. He had to contain himself, noticing there was a bit more security around but when their eyes met, Arthur just smiled at him. 

He didn’t get a moment alone with him until Eames was taking Arthur to school. In the car, Arthur leaned on the passenger side seat and looked at Eames.

“I’ve missed you. I thought that my dad had fired you.”

“No, he just made it clear I was not to let that happen again.

Arthur frowned and said,

"But…”

Eames pulled up to the front of Arthur’s school, a few of his security staff there, taking place of what he use to personally do himself - it was part his father’s request, part Eames’ doing.

“Arthur. I can’t. I’ll lose everything if your father finds out and now he has his eye on me.”

“But I love you…” Arthur whispered softly.

“I can’t dismiss your feelings but I can’t acknowledge them either…maybe at another time, when you’re older…but right now…we can’t.”

Arthur looked crushed but he knew Eames was right. He nodded and looked away, getting out of the car and being met with the rest of his security so he could go to school.


	1300. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Talia really likes this new Bane and what she likes, she gets. So she tries to seduce him (maybe she knows Bane had a crush on her in high school?). But of course Bane is not interested, he already has his perfect mate.

Talia watched throughout the reunion, seeing how Bane blossomed and was warm and welcoming and everyone treated him as if he wasn’t a weak alpha before. 

Talia herself was a strong, powerful alpha, rare for her breed but it made her desirable and dangerous all at once. Now that Bane was on her level, she saw why everyone was drawn to him.

In high school, Talia knew that Bane harbored a crush on her. She had laughed and dismissed him but now, she wasn’t that ready to dismiss him. Talia had always been accustomed to getting her way - back in high school and even into her adulthood and she felt Bane would be no different.

She waited. She stalked and watched like a predator watching its prey. When she finally her opening, she took it, walking up to Bane and taking his hand, luring him away from the crowd and they stepped out into the hallway. He was confused at first and he watched her as he asked,

“Talia, what are you doing?”

“It was noisy in there and I could hardly have a word with you.”

“Well, here I am. What is it?”

Talia knew how to turn on the charm, how to seduce and knowing how Bane felt about her in the past, she counted on even the most minor of feelings to be put into play. She sighed softly, letting her hands slide up the lapels of his suit jacket.

“Oh Bane…things are so much more different now. We’re both different now, you and I. You for the better.”

He watched her but said nothing.

“I know I was cruel to you once before, but I was a girl and I’ve seen the error of my ways.”

She stepped closer to him, looking up at him, smiling sweetly to him. She expected a reaction, but instead, he was just watching her. So she continued.

“We can go somewhere…right now. Just say the word.”

He reached up to her wrists, grasping them, making her step back as he shook his head.

“I don’t think so. Maybe once, years ago when I was desperate for your attention, I would have jumped at this opportunity. But that was ages ago and I’ve grown up and found my mate. I love John. I would die for him, I would kill for him. He’s carrying my child. So as flattering as this is all is, I’m afraid I’m not interested.”

He smiled at her, nodding a bit and then went back inside, adjusting his coat along the way. Talia was frozen in place, shocked that Bane was able to turn her down without even the slightest hesitation. She was almost embarrassed to walk back inside the reunion, but she did, returning to her table and watching as Bane sat back down near John, putting his arm on the back of his chair, leaning close to him to kiss him as John held a glass of water, the little omega smiling towards Bane. 

She felt humiliated but then she steadied herself and sneered at the sight of them before turning back to her own table, picking up her glass of wine and continuing to mingle.


	1301. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: John and Bane, the verse where Bane goes to his highschool reunion? Yes well. John's had the baby (obviously) and is home on mat leave. Bane comes home with his old College roommate (in my mind it's Bruce) in tow to see the newest addition. Would love it if the baby was called Jonah.
> 
> Picture in question [[x](http://lolahardy.tumblr.com/post/132764238029/buttherewasnogod)]

After John gave birth, Bane couldn’t stop holding his child.

John told him that he shouldn’t hold him so often, that he would get use to it and not want to sleep alone. Bane laughed a bit and said,

“No one likes to sleep alone. I don’t like to.”

John would laugh and pat their son’s back softly and let Bane be.

Bane napped with their son, Jonah often, he would carry him and cradle him and feed him just so he could hold onto him longer. John didn’t really mind, it gave him a chance to sleep or catch up on his backlog of work or do a little house work. 

One afternoon, Bane got a text from his former college roommate and mutual friend of his John’s, Bruce.Bruce had heard of Bane becoming a father and he wanted to know if he was up to catch up, having some coffee and going from there. Bane wanted to, but the idea of not having Jonah in his arms, made him a little sad.

When he told John, John took their son from him, sighing as he said,

“He’s not going to become an adult in the few hours you’re gone. Go, see Bruce, tell him I said hello.”

“What if I brought him over? So he could meet Jonah and see you too. It’s been a while.”

“Sure, if he’s up to it.”

Bane nodded and kissed John, then their son before he left.

Bruce had grown up to be a very successful business man. He and Bane had once worked in the same company, but they both branched out and became huge. Bane was very selfish with his time and he liked to work as little as possible, Bruce lived to run his company and Bane couldn’t fault him for that. They met in downtown Gotham and greeted each other like old friends would. They sat down at a local cafe and had some coffee and caught up with each other - it had been a few months since they last saw each other. 

Bruce was mostly business - mergers, raises, expanding and the now and then vacation he would take. Bane told him of the reunion, of the birth of Jonah and Bruce was more interested in that then anything else.

“I know you have pictures. I still can’t believe you and John had a kid.”

“Wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t friends with him first.”

He showed Bruce the few pictures he had and then asked,

“Would you like to come by? John hasn’t seen you in ages and you could meet Jonah.”

“I’d love to!”

So after finishing their coffees, Bane invited his old friend back to his home. John was excited to see him - he hadn’t seen Bruce in almost a year. While the two old friends caught up, Bane scooped up Jonah and lifted him up, his massive hand holding up his little bottom, his other hand against Jonah’s back as Bane kissed his little head, smiling as he brought him to Bruce.

“Bruce, this is Jonah. My pride and joy.”

Bruce smiled and asked,

“May I?”

Bane nodded, slowly transferring his son over to his friend. They all sat down, John brought them drinks and they caught up for a while, bringing up old times and good memories and Bruce said,

“As soon as John’s up for it, I’d love the three of you to come out on vacation with me. I just bought a yacht and I’m dying to take her out.”

Bane looked at John and John nodded.

“Great! I’ll hire someone so you don’t always have to watch over this one, but he’s so good. He hardly made a sound.”

They looked at Jonah, who was sound asleep in Bruce’s arms, his pudgy face pressed against his fine tailored coat. Bruce didn’t even mind that Jonah was drooling. 

In the end, Bruce only had to go because of a business call, but he made Bane promise to call him as soon as John was up for going. He said he would and Bruce left after saying good bye, running his hand over Jonah’s head last.  
Once alone, Bane held his still sleeping again and smiled at John.

“It was nice to catch up with Bruce.”

“It was. As soon as I go back to work, I’ll put in some vacation time so we can go.”

“Good.”

Bane ran his hand down Jonah’s back, turning his head towards his son’s and John chuckled a bit.

“You’re going to spoil him.”

“There are worse things I can do than spoil him.”

“That’s true.”

John decided to not argue it anymore and went to do some work, leaving Bane to tend to their son.


	1302. Chapter 1302

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by morethancupcake: do you think we could give a happy ending to the last Blake/Bronson story ?

Only when he couldn’t take it anymore did he finally eat. Bronson had his dinner one night, much to the surprise of his new guard, who hadn’t seen him eat since he started working there. 

Bronson watched him, eyeing him, sizing him up, making sure that he wasn’t too quick or too jumpy. He wasn’t. He was calm and collected, even Bronson purposely startled him to gauge his reaction, he was impressed but not overly so. 

“Hey…”

He watched his new guard look up from the book he was reading, Bronson standing now, his arms resting on the bars of his cell.

“What is it?”

The guard didn’t move.

“What ya readin?”

“Just a novel.”

“What kind?”

The new guard didn’t want to talk. Bronson huffed and said,

“Hey, we’re in here twelve hours a day, you can at least tell me what fuckin book you’re reading.”

The guard sighed and said,

“The Great Gatsby.”

“That’s a good book.”

“You read it?”

“Several times.”

The guard only nodded.

Bane friendly chatter got the guard to unknowingly open up about John’s whereabouts and how he was fairing on the other floors. He missed him and as much as he wanted to ask, he was too proud to actually do so.

“So why did that other guard quit?” Asked the new guard.

Bronson was unprepared for that. While his new guard stayed far from him cell, only speaking to Bronson from across the room, Bronson remained at the bars.

“He got promoted. At least that’s what he told me.”

“You got along with him?”

Bronson resisted from smiling.

“Yeah he was a good guard. Polite. Never gave me shit. I respected him, he respected me.”

The new guy nodded.

“Yeah, John is a good guy. He said he wasn’t liking his new position anymore. But I’m figuring it’s better than twelve hours of sitting around.”

“You don’t like to sit? Here is pretty much the safest place in the prison.”

The new guy chuckled.

“If you say on this side of the marker.”

Bronson laughed because he was right. He also wondered if what the new guy said was true - about John not liking his new job. 

He got to find out a week later when John stopped by for a visit. Bronson was in the middle of eating his dinner when John popped in. He spoke to the new guy and then saw Bronson was up and eating again. 

“I knew you’d get hungry sooner or later.”

Bronson set aside his tray as he watched John step close, but stopping short of the marked off area, right out of Bronson’s reach. 

“Hello John. How’s the new job treatin you?”

“It’s all right. But I miss my seat here.”

The new guard laughed. Bronson got a chance to look at John in the face and whispered,

“I miss you.”

John only looked down and shook his head and whispered back,

“No, you don’t.”

Bronson wanted to say more, wanted to apologize and tell John he didn’t mean what he said before, he was just hurt and angry.

“Hey…”

John looked back up at him and Bronson said as he much as he could with a single stare, everything he was trying to say in his eyes and John only sighed and turned away. He finished talking to the new guard and then said good night before leaving.

Bronson was ready to consider this a lost cause, something he had damaged beyond repair. But one morning, the new guard said to him,

“Well, looks like this is my last shift here.”

Bronson looked up at him, confused as he watched him setting his breakfast tray down on the floor.

“What you goin on about?”

“Blake got switched back and I’m going to a different floor.”

Bronson was confused but pleased at the same time. He sat up, rubbing his eye, adjusting his henley shirt as he picked up his tray and began to eat, the corners of his mouth pulling up.


	1303. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by elfism4hyukjae: More BAMF!Arthur au, seeing how Alfie let's him get away with so much people thinks he's getting soft and try to test him & Arthur witnesses 1 encounter & ask Alfie to let him handle it and proceeds to show why he is such a BAMF and makes it clear that he is the only one with the privilege to be that way with Alfie. Later in private he apologizes to Alfie saying he will tone it down in public but Alfie is having none of that

Alfie was smitten and while he knew better than to show anyone, especially his employees how he felt and what he was thinking, he couldn’t help but give Arthur just a bit of special treatment.

He let Arthur come and go as he pleased, mainly because any time Arthur went anywhere, it was with Alfie. He allowed Arthur to be late - while everyone was getting chewed and lectured in perfect rows of bakers listening to Alfie rant and scream at them about his rules, Arthur would sneak in, wrapping his apron around his waist and slip into line. For the most part he went unnoticed, but not by his fellow bakers.

Arthur was allowed to slack on his work - his superiors saw him sitting around, reading the paper or a book or sneaking into his line late and they would tell Alfie and Alfie would only dismiss it with a wave of his hand. When brought to his attention again Alfie shouted that he didn’t care what Arthur did and to focus on themselves, rather than what Arthur was doing.

The other bakers began to question Alfie. He never let anyone, much less some boy, some pup, walk all over him. They began to think he was going soft and whispers and rumors began spreading throughout the bakery. 

Arthur heard some of these words and he only heard them second hand, not from someone directly. But the moment he did, the first thing he did was go to Alfie’s office and ask him permission to destroy his employee. Alfie chuckled when he heard Arthur and he smiled at him, stroking his beard.

“You want to fight for me, pup?”

“Yes. I just wanted your permission to do it here.”

Alfie took a deep breath and then leaned back in his chair, tilting it back a bit as he folded his hands onto his stomach. 

“All right then, pup. Go on. Bare your fangs for me.”

Arthur nodded and stepped out of Alfie’s office and went on the hunt.

It didn’t take him long to find the baker whom Arthur had overheard talking about Alfie going soft. He stalked behind then man and as he walked, calmly, slowly, he picked up a half empty bottle and continued walking until he said,

“Hey!”

The baker turned and caught a face full of the bottle, going down, the others he was with were shocked and scattered as Arthur stood over the man, still holding the neck of the bottle before he threw it down beside him. He looked up at the baker’s friends and said,

“Any of you got something else to say about Alfie going soft? By all means,  _speak up_!”

His shout echoed, the edge in his tone cut through the men and they said nothing.

“I didn’t think so. Listen up! All of you so I don’t have to go around wasting the needed bottles here. I and I alone have the privilege of doing what I do and those reasons are none of your business! If any of you breathe a word believing Alfie Solomons is going soft, come say it to me and I’ll gladly straighten out that rumor.”

He turned and left when he was done, not even bothering to cast a look behind him.

When he had the chance to be alone with him again, Arthur took Alfie’s hat from him when they were in his home and Arthur cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what, boy?”

“Now that I’m more level headed, I’m thinking I went too far. In the future, I’ll tone it down-”

He barely got the word out when he felt Alfie clasp his jaw, silencing him. Alfie looked at him directly in his eyes.

“I don’t think so. I couldn’t be with some weak, docile little pup. You keep that back bone. You stand in my corner. You understand?”

Alfie let go of him and Arthur only smiled a bit.

“Yes Alfie…”

Alfie nodded, pleased.


	1304. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Jonah is an easy baby. Never really crying or fussing. Loves his Uncle Bruce as well. So John and Bane have another and that baby is colicky and cranky and only wants John to hold him/her. This bothers Bane because he wants to help his mate and he loves his babies. John, flat out exhausted, assures Bane, that he was like this when he was a baby and that the colic phase will pass. Eventually.

Jonah was the easiest baby ever. He hardly cried or fussed, he slept through the nights, he ate regularly and without problems. Bane and John felt grateful for having such a good baby.

Bruce still came around when he could and Jonah was especially fond of seeing his uncle. He reached for him and Bruce was all too happy to cradle and carry him for hours on end. Of course, Bane still did most of the carrying, which John no longer struggled over. Bane was right, Jonah wouldn’t stay that little forever, might as well take advantage of it while they could.

By the time Jonah was two, John wanted another baby. Bane was all too happy to oblige his mate and so they had another baby. 

Jameson, another boy, was born in the middle of the night - which was pretty much the first indicator that he was trouble, because he was also two weeks early. He cried throughout the night until he tired himself out but when he woke up again in the morning, he was crying all over again. Bane took him from the nurses while Jonah laid beside his father and he did his best to calm his distraught child, but Jameson wouldn’t stop. He was fussy and seem to have a permanent scowl on his face. Bane thought he was precious and John agreed but they quickly learned that Jameson was not like his brother before him.  
Jameson cried throughout the night, waking up every few hours for a bottle or a changing. He fussed when his diaper was changed, was cranky when he woke up and he didn’t want to be carried by Bane. He would cry until Bane put him down and then John had to carry him - much to Bane’s surprise. 

When Jameson was three months old, he developed colic and cried and cried. His legs would be pulled up close to his belly, his hands clenched tightly into little fists, his brow furrowed, his face flushed and sometimes sweaty from the way he worked himself up and his crying would be piercing, wailing and last for hours. Bane did his best to comfort him and keep him upstairs as he walked back and forth with him in his nursery while John stayed with Jonah downstairs but nothing helped. The only thing that seemed to ease his distress was John.  
They were all exhausted. Jameson cried for hours on end, usually in the evening and finally John put two and two together and he began to cradle and hold Jameson like Bane had held Jonah throughout his infancy. It worked. Jameson slept and was quiet finally, the little scowl on his face finally relaxed and Bane would frown.

“Why doesn’t he want me to hold him?”

John rested in their bed, holding Jameson, relieved at the peace and quiet.

“He’s got colic. We have to do whatever helps him.”

“He never lets me hold him. He wails as if I’m hurting him.”

Bane sat down next to John when he came into their room. He had just put Jonah to bed, their eldest son just as tired from being woken up in the middle of the night or much earlier in the morning. John sighed a little, looking up at his spouse.

“It’s nothing personal. This, along with the colic will pass. Eventually.”

Bane still frowned, running his fingers over Jameson’s head watching the little wisps of dark hair stand on end. 

“I just hate that you have to do everything now because he doesn’t want me to hold him.”

John smiled warmly at Bane.

“You did everything with Jonah. It’s my turn now. And you don’t even have a choice.”

Bane laughed a little and nodded.

“You sure this will pass?”

John nodded, sighing as they looked at their grumpy child.

“It has to.”

“We’ll give him to Bruce if he doesn’t.”

John laughed softly.

“Deal.”

They smiled at each other before sharing a kiss and then John relaxed, making sure Jameson stayed asleep


	1305. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: could you write a job with the usual inception team, where Arthur and Eames have been together for years in secret, and the team finds out when Eames accidentally drops his sketchbook on his way out of the warehouse. Full of sketches of nothing but Arthur, clothed and unclothed, posing and candid, and everyone is shocked and confronts them?

Getting the old team back together was almost like getting a classic band back together. There was just some kind of in explainable chemistry that happened with all of them working and now it was even better since Ariadne got more experience under her belt.

When Dom’s kids were a little older and a lot of the heat had come off him, Dom went back into dreamshare. He missed it, he missed the work, he missed his friends and colleagues, so when the chance came up, he took it. It was a low profile job but not without its risks so Dom called Arthur, who had never left the game and from there, the Fischer job team was back together. Yusuf, Ariadne, Dom himself, Arthur and even Eames. 

They all ended up in Bern, in a rented apartment building where everyone basically got their own flat and one apartment was solely for working and nothing else. It was a nice set up and everyone appreciated not having to be jammed in a hotel room. They all worked in the one flat, sometimes, someone cooked while everyone worked or researched, coffee runs were made and it was over all, a pleasant experience. 

One evening, a couple of days before they were due to ascend on the mark, Arthur yawned and said,

“I’m exhausted. I’m heading out.”

Dom was sitting at his desk and looked up and saw Arthur stretching, closing his laptop afterwards. Eames was asleep on the sofa near by, Yusuf was still taking notes on Ariadne as she did a test run and Dom himself was still going over the plan, making sure every possible scenario was being run over. He nodded to Arthur and said,

“Yeah go on. Not much else we can do tonight.”

Arthur left his notes with him and gathered his things and left to head to his own flat. Dom continued working for a while until Eames woke up with a groan, raising his arms overhead as he then scrubbed at his face. He looked towards Arthur’s desk and then asked,

“How long have I been asleep?”

Dom looked up at him.

“About an hour.”

“Shit…”

Eames stood up, gathering his own things, grabbing his notepads and his jacket as he began to leave.

“I have to trail the mark…he’s got some event and I just slept in my clothes…”

“It’s been cancelled, don’t worry about it.”

Dom showed him the print out of the mark’s email, stating the opera he was going to tonight, had been cancelled because the lead had fallen ill. Eames sighed in relief and Dom laughed.

“Like I’d let you sleep knowing you have a job.”

“Like Arthur would.”

Dom nodded in agreement and Eames said he was going to bed and at the door, he ended up dropping something, but he was too tired to notice. Dom did and he figured he would pick it up later and give it to him tomorrow. 

By the time Yusuf and Ariadne were done, they went over some notes and they were getting ready to go for the night when Ariadne spotted the notebook on the floor.

“Someone left a book on the floor.”

“It was Eames, he dropped it.”

Ariadne went to get it and she flipped it open and said,

“Oh it’s his sketch book…of…Arthur…”

Dom looked up, curious as Ariadne flipped through the pages, seeing sketch after sketch of Arthur. Arthur full body, Arthur’s hands, his face, his eyes, his ear, Arthur’s new Ferragamo black dress shoes that he had been very proud of because of the fine stitch work that was mimicked perfectly in the drawing. Arthur’s tie with the delicate thin stripes, Arthur’s arm wearing what looked like Eames’ bracelet. Then, Arthur looking as if he was posing, Arthur shirtless, Arthur’s bare back, Arthur’s bare feet, Arthur…naked.

That’s when Ariadne closed the book and said,

“So uh, it’s safe to say they’re together. Or at the least sleeping with each other." 

Dom looked shocked and he took the book back from Ariadne and said,

"Let’s uh…let’s talk about it in the morning.”

Ariadne nodded and Yusuf just sighed.

In the morning, Dom gave Eames back his sketch book. He cursed under his breath as Dom said,

“Yeah…you uh, you should have held onto that.”

“Damnit, Eames…" 

Arthur mumbled to him, turning his face away as he blushed. 

"How long has this been going on!?” Shouted Ariadne.

Eames thought for a moment, then looked at Arthur.

“About four or so years.”

There were a flurry of questions after that one and Arthur held his hands up and said,

“Is this important right now? We have a job to finish first. THEN you all can prod Eames and I about our relationship.”

Dom sighed and agreed. Yusuf turned and went back to work and Ariadne looked as if she wanted to ask more but bit her tongue. Everyone went back to work and Dom sighed as he sat down at his desk. He watched Arthur and Eames look at each other for a moment and kiss for a second.

“Just because everyone knows, doesn’t mean you can just start kissing all over the place.”

Eames laughed and Arthur shook his head, returning to his desk while Eames went to trail the mark for the day.


	1306. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Bane finds out John's legal first name. Cue the cuteness of the pet name "little bird". Your choice to start a new verse with the prompt or use an existing one.

While Bane and John got to know one and other in secret, Gotham getting itself back on its feet and Bane recuperating, becoming healthy once more in John’s apartment, somewhere along the line their feelings for each other, grew from wariness, to respect, to friendship, to something more. 

Bane kept quiet since he was never one to assume about anyone and he didn’t want to think that he was confusing kindness for more. John had the same reservations and he thought he should know better, considering Bane was a wanted man and eventually, he would leave and go back to his life.

But slowly, like a blossoming opening in the spring, their feelings came to light and they became involved with one and other. Bane confessed to him that the league was in shambles and it was best for him to move on anyway. He had nowhere else to go and nowhere else he rather be than there with John. 

John was relieved to hear that and because of that, he never breathed a word of Bane to anyone. He protected him, shielded him from the city that wanted him brought to justice. But as far as John was concerned, that Bane died in the fall of Gotham.

So John bought a better apartment - with economy of Gotham in turmoil and John being one of the few remaining police officers alive and well, John was able to to secure a place he never thought he would be able to in Gotham’s upper west side, with a gorgeous view over looking the park. He bought it for the space, for him and Bane. He moved in virtually over night and Bane appreciated the room and the living area for the both of them. While John worked long hours trying to restore his city, Bane stayed home, focused on getting well and taking care of his household. 

One evening, when John got home, he all but dragged himself inside, exhausted and hungry. He was doing a bit of everything in the force, beat work, paper work, training and so on and it ate up the hours but he was making a difference and that’s all that mattered to him. He forgot some of his stress and worry when he walked into his home and smelled dinner already being made. Bane had a sixth sense about these things, he started dinner randomly, never sure if John would be back when he said he would be, but very rarely was Bane ever wrong. John took off his police issued jacket and hung it on the coat rack as he approached the kitchen and saw Bane standing at the counter, cutting something at the counter, something cooking in the oven.

“Hello, Robin. How was your day?”

John was about to answer him when it registered what Bane had called him.

“What did….how did you know that name?”

Bane chuckled and then stopped cutting the vegetables and picked up a dish rag to clean his hands off before turning to John with a smile.

“When I picked up the mail today, I saw a curious name on an envelope. I never noticed it before but when I flipped through the rest of the mail, I saw it. Robin John Blake. So little bird, why haven’t you told me your real name before?”

John laughed a little.

“Because of that reason. I’m not a bird. Robins aren’t even powerful birds or large birds or birds of prey. They’re small, red birds that are dubbed as curses in some cases.”

Bane shook his head, still smiling at him.

“They’re singing birds that heralded in the end of winter. ”

John shook his head.

“Well in any case, it’s not exactly the coolest name so I use my middle name.”

Bane nodded as if in understanding and he then served dinner.

But afterwards, in only the most intimate of moments, in whispered kisses good bye, in moments where it felt right, John would hear the affectionate name of little bird said to him. He didn’t call him Robin, but his little bird, the little bird that heralded in the end of Bane’s long, cold winter. 

In the rare mornings when John was able to sleep in, Bane would let him sleep until the late morning, then wake him with breakfast and gentle kisses and whispers of little bird in his ear. When John worked late and he sent Bane a text to let him know he was going to be a while, he would reply that he loved him and said good night to his little bird. Then when John came home and got into bed with Bane again, he would feel his arms heavy and warm with sleep and his voice tired and mostly asleep, he would say he was glad his little bird was home.

John never really liked his legal name, stopped using it the moment he could and abandoned it the moment he could. But Bane had found it and though he rarely used the actual name, hearing Bane call him his little bird, made John feel warm. Slowly, he began to like it again. But only the way it sounded from Bane.


	1307. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous; Can I have some Boring Old Married Couple Arthur/Eames having some boring old married couple sex? You know the kind: pre-planned and missionary after the kids have been put to bed, Eames thrusting away w/ Arthur underneath staring up at the ceiling & making out the week's grocery list in his head, waiting for the larger man to finish and roll off him.

They had been married for some time. 

Far too long.

After dating for years and then getting married for a few more before deciding to having children, the passion and the frenzy they once had for each other had dwindled significantly. 

Arthur was tired and still held down a job, ran a household and took care of his children and Eames was the same. They still tried to keep some of that intimacy though by having a scheduled date night.

Date night was really when they had sex, nothing else. It was the same, quiet, twenty minute session every Wednesday night, under the covers, in the dark and sometimes Arthur wore a shirt because he was feeling gross that day or he just wanted something to wear afterwards so he wouldn’t freeze to death. 

One Thursday, after the usual date night, Arthur was getting their kids ready to go to school. They had a bus to catch and he was making sure the two of them had their lunches, bags, school supply, projects and he sent them out the door and watched them from the window to make sure they caught their bus. Once they were gone, he went to get himself ready, Eames in the laundry room finishing up a load of laundry so they wouldn’t be backed up for the week. When he was ready to go, he saw Eames and said,

“The kids want tacos for dinner tonight, so I’ll make a stop at the store before I come okay?”

“Okay.”

“I’ll see you later.”

“Later.”

While Arthur drove to work, he realized that Eames had only said later. When they first got married, they use to kiss hello and good bye, they use to say ’ _I love you, have a good day_ ’ or  _‘I love you, be safe_ ’. Arthur couldn’t remember the last time they said I love you to each other.

The following Wednesday was the same as it always was. Kids, work, dinner, some laundry, kids in bed, date night. It was so mechanical, the same old routine, Arthur wasn’t even sure when they started. He looked past Eames’ shoulder, hearing him breathing a little harder than normal near his ear as Arthur looked up at the ceiling. He saw some cracks there and he reminded himself to call a repair man. One thought lead to another and before he realized it, he was making a grocery list in his head, remembering the parent’s association meeting on Friday and remembering that one of the kids needed new shoes. 

He heard Eames finishing up and within a few moments, he finished and got off him and Arthur sighed in relief. He had barely been in the mood anyway and now he could sleep. He turned on his side, pulling the sheets up over his shoulder, glad there was no clean up because he made Eames wear a condom. He yawned and soon fell asleep without saying much of anything else.

In the morning, Arthur woke up and felt something was different. Eames was not at his side. In fact, he was sitting up on his side of the bed. Arthur turned and look at him. 

“Hey…what’s up?”

“Arthur…I’m not happy.”

Arthur sat up and checked the time and he sighed, throwing the blankets and sheets off himself.

“Well, neither am I. But we don’t have time to talk about it. I gotta get the kids ready.”

Eames didn’t move and Arthur got his sweats on before he left the room, getting his day started - as usual.


	1308. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Porn time! BAMF!Arthur is in heat. But because he is not a typical omega he doesn't beg Alfie to fuck him. No, Arthur rides Alfie and takes his knot like a pro.

Despite Arthur not  behaving like a typical omega, he still had all the tendencies. 

One morning, while Alfie walked through his bakery, he noticed Arthur was not at his post. It wasn’t unlike his pup to be late - in fact he was almost so use to it that whenever Arthur did decide to stroll in, Alfie didn’t even bat an eye. But when he checked back a few hours later and Arthur still wasn’t there, he asked another of the bakers,

“You seen Arthur?”

“Not at all. He didn’t show today.”

Alfie nodded and went back to his office, only to take off his apron and grab his coat, hat and walking stick. 

He got back to his home in a matter of moments, coming in, closing the door, leaving everything on while he stalked to his bedroom. He saw Arthur was up, still in his night clothes though he looked a bit dazed and tired. 

“What’s with you pup? You didn’t show.”

Arthur gave him a smile as he sighed deeply and said,

“I’m in heat. I can’t go.”

Alfie took a deep breath, indeed, smelling the lingering, strong scent of his mate in heat. He set his cane down by the door, removing his hat.

“So you are.”

Arthur smiled, watching Alfie approach him slowly, removing his coat and flinging onto a near by chair. Arthur leaned back a bit and said,

“Yeah. I’m going to need you to take care of it.”

“With pleasure.”

But even in heat, Arthur didn’t submit. After Alfie undressed and joined Arthur in bed, Arthur made him lay on his back and got on him to ride him as he saw fit. Alfie reached up to him, pulling him down to kiss him, to bite him at his throat, to pull at his hair as Arthur moaned and kept going, never stopping. He loved the friction that he got while his cock rubbed against Alfie’s stomach, he loved how Alfie panted harshly against his mouth, how his powerful hands grabbed at Arthur, his fingers holding onto fistfuls of Arthur’ hair, his other hand on his hip digging into him, bruising him, marking him as his. 

Alfie wrung three orgasms from his boy before he finally came himself and he watched Arthur’s face, wanting to see how he took his knot, expecting that in some way, this is where Arthur’s omega side would show, but he only watched him panting, his body tightening up, but then relaxing around him. He made a few little sounds while the knot expanded inside him but that was it and when Alfie came, he shuddered and smiled a little. Alfie grinned, so proud of his boy as Arthur rolled his hips slowly, enjoying the feel of Alfie inside him.

“Well look at you, boy…nothing common about you at all…”

Arthur grinned, taking Alfie’s hand and kissing his fingers.

“It’s why you picked me, isn’t it?”

“It is.”


	1309. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur and Eames foster a little four year old boy and just before Christmas, Arthur finds the boy packing because he says the last family sent him back to the home just before Christmas which breaks Arthur's heart so he and Eames decide to adopt him and they give him an amazing christmas and tell him he's found his forever home with them

When Arthur and Eames decided to have children, they went through all the legal steps to adopt a child.

It wasn’t as easy as they thought and after going through foster care adoption, they found a little boy named Nathan. He was four year old and shy and had been put in foster care because his mother recently passed away with no other family around to take him in. Nathan had been in foster care for almost two years until Arthur and Eames found him. They took him home, getting ready to go through the steps to adopt him.

They had all intentions to adopt Nathan, in the few weeks while they waited, they saw what a smart little boy he was, thoughtful and excited about being able to watch TV, to be able to watch what he wanted to watch and not have to share. He enjoyed the treats he got like juice boxes, cookies and ice cream. He loved the dinners that were made, he even got to help sometimes. 

Eames would take him shopping sometimes and whenever the little boy got tired, he softly said so and Eames would pick him up, carrying him until he was done. Arthur let him help around the house, doing the laundry or building a shelf together. When Eames shoveled snow, Nathan was all too eager to help, taking mitten covered handfuls of rock salt and throwing it all over the freshly uncovered sidewalk and then the driveway. 

However, he knew his time with his new family was coming to a close when he saw Christmas decorations coming up. He still had fun helping putting the tree up and hanging all the ornaments and being able to put the star on top with Eames’ help. He still liked that he was able to hang the wreath on the front door too and he still awed when the lights on the house were lit up. But he knew he would be leaving soon and his cheer and excitement often left afterwards. 

One afternoon, Arthur went upstairs to check on Nathan and see if he wanted to help make some gingerbread men when he saw that Nathan had started packing. He had taken his suitcase and putting clothes in, somewhat folding them. Arthur looked at him, confused and said,

“Nathan? What are you doing?”

“I’m packing.”

“Yes, I see that but why?”

Nathan stopped and looked up at him and then down before he started rolling up another shirt and softly answered him.

“My last home made me leave before Christmas…and now it’s almost Christmas so I’m getting ready…”

Arthur could feel his heart breaking and he frowned and then went over to Nathan’s side, making him stop folding his clothes before he lifted him up and settled him on his lap.

“We’re not sending you away. Eames and I love you. We want this to be your home.”

“So…you won’t send me away?”

Arthur shook his head and hugged Nathan, feeling the little boy gradually relax in his embrace. 

That night, Arthur told Eames about what Nathan said and he frowned, looking sad as she shook his head.

“He’s such a sweet boy, why would they send him back?”

Arthur shrugged and said,

“Let’s do what we can to speed up the process. I want it official, that he’s our son by Christmas.”

Eames agreed.

They pushed the process, urging it to move faster before the holidays. In the meantime, they bought gifts for Nathan and put them under the tree, they each let him help wrap the other gifts they bought and took pictures of him to make an album of memories. They hung up a stocking for him on their mantel and took him to see Santa. When they got their picture, they put it in the decorative frame and placed that on the mantel as well. 

The week before Christmas, Eames got the mail and saw that there was paperwork from the adoption agency and he quickly opened it. After reading it, he ran to the kitchen where he and Nathan were working on dinner and he smiled. He stepped to Arthur’s side and wordlessly gave him the paperwork and watched the smile spread across Arthur’s face.

By the time Christmas rolled around, they sat in the living room and watched Nathan open up the boxes of gifts that had been given to him, new clothes, a bike, a ton of new toys but the best news of all, that he was now adopted. His anxiety about being sent away before Christmas had lessened but the worry lingered until the actual holiday. Only then was he finally convinced he wouldn’t be sent back. After he opened all his presents, Arthur told him that they had officially adopted him and showed him the paperwork. While Nathan couldn’t quite read the large words, Eames read it to him and told him that it meant that this was his forever home and he would never have to leave again.

The little boy threw his arms around his new parents and held onto them as tightly as he could.


	1310. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Arthur gives Eames a hot shave with a straight razor

There was a list miles long with names of people that would agree that giving Arthur any kind of weapon, was a bad idea. Arthur was deadly with his bare hands, but him with a weapon was just adding fuel to the fire.

Yet somehow, Eames was not afraid of him, even as he held a straight edge razor to his throat. 

Eames was still in his pajama pants and leaning back against the sink as Arthur held a warm towel to his face. When he was done, he set the towel back on the rack behind him and then added some shaving cream to his hands and smoothed it over Eames’ face.

It was an intimate routine, one that Eames had trusted Arthur to carry out for him. Every other day, when Eames needed a shave, he let Arthur do it for him. Arthur knew how to give the closest, clean shave and Eames let him, without question, with trust, put a straight edge razor to his face and throat.

Once the shaving cream was spread over Eames’ chin, jaw, chin, over his mouth, down his neck Arthur picked up the straight edge razor and slid it open from the protective cover and began to work. He tilted Eames’ head to get at his neck, then slowly along his chin and over his jaw line. Eames watched him, seeing the concentration on Arthur’s face, his own skin smooth and clean. He still had bed head since they hadn’t showered yet and he wore his glasses. It was the moment of time that Eames loved the most and he knew he was absolutely mad about Arthur if he let him shave him and still thought he was the most beautiful thing in the world while he sported bed head, pajama pants and a t-shirt. 

Eames tucked his lip into his mouth as Arthur moved over his mouth and in a few more strokes, Arthur was done. He picked up the towel again and wiped off the excess shaving cream and said,

“There.”

He looked proud and Eames moved himself off the sink and turned to look into the mirror. He examined his face, turning so the light could catch the different angles and saw smooth skin, not a nick, not a scratch, not a single missed spot. 

“Perfect as always, my love. Thank you.”

Arthur smiled, cleaning off his hands and then sheathing the razor again. He nodded and said,

“You’re welcome. You ready to shower?”

Eames nodded and he ran his hand over his face, feeling how soft it was while Arthur turned on the shower and then removed his glasses. Eames began to follow suit, always wishing they could start every day like this.


	1311. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by elfism4hyukjae: Can we have more of the Arthur/Eames puppy woody au! Were the pup gets even more protective when they get together and snaps at anybody who might get in the way of their relationship

When Arthur and Eames got together, Eames worried that Woody’s temporary lapse in judgment would come back and he would snap and bite at Arthur like he did with everyone else. But a few weeks into the relationship and nothing. If anything, Woody grew more and more attached to Arthur, greeting him happily, falling asleep on him, snuggling on his side and when he spent the night, in the mornings, Woody would be at the door, wagging his tail, excited to see Arthur. 

Eames was glad that Woody adored Arthur, because frankly he did too and it was the best relationship he was ever in. When it got a little more serious and Eames asked him to move in, Arthur accepted and Woody seemed just as excited as he was about it.

Their transition was easy and now they both took care of Woody, walking him, taking him to the groomers, to the dog park, to the pet store and Woody would walk between them happily, as if proud. 

One day, Eames had to take Woody to the groomer’s on his own since Arthur had work. They both walked into the shop and the groomer, a sweet girl named Cherry who had bright red hair to match smiled when she saw them.

“Hey, there’s my favorite boy!”

She smiled and leaned down, bracing her hands against her knees. Woody wagged his tail as he saw her and Eames smiled, holding the leash out to her.

“Here you go, he’s in dire need of a trim.”

She grinned and took it and then said,

“And where is the better half?”

“He’s at work.”

She laughed and smiled and in a shift of a moment, Woody seem to get upset, he growled softly at Cherry and she said,

“Uh oh, someone’s getting impatient. I better take him. I’ll call you when he’s done.”

Eames nodded, but that to him, was a sign.

When he took Woody to buy more food for him after his grooming, an employee helped him take the bag to the register. Woody again growled at the kid and Eames held his leash tightly. It didn’t end with him either. One afternoon, Arthur took him to the park while Eames took a nap and a woman asking for directions ended up getting barked at. On their way back home, Arthur bumped into an old college friend and Woody barked at him too, Arthur having to hold onto the leash to keep him from lunging at him. 

They shared the stories of Woody’s weird behavior to each other over dinner one night and it dawned on Arthur.

“He’s protective of us…”

Eames looked at him over his glass.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s fine when the both of us are with him, but when we’re apart and just with him, he sees everyone as a threat to our relationship.”

Eames laughed and shook his head.

“Of course…he was like this with me before we met.”

Arthur laughed and looked down at the floor to see Woody laying there, his tail wagging when Arthur looked at him.

“Look at my big protector.”

“I thought I was your big protector.” Said Eames with a slight smile on his face.

Arthur laughed.


	1312. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: What happens in the fall out from ch. 1257 the High School AU where Arthur and Eames are friends who have sex so Eames can experience what it is like to be with a guy.

Arthur was worried when everything got just as awkward and weird as he thought it would get after he and Eames slept together.

Afterwards they were quiet and hardly looked at each other. They also didn’t speak for the rest of the day. In fact, they didn’t speak for days afterwards.

Arthur thought for sure that their friendship was over. He was certain that any minute now, Eames would tell him that he was moving out - if he even granted him that much of a courtesy. He missed talking to Eames, missed seeing him but he was no better at it, he found himself studying in the library as much as possible to avoid spending time in his room. Any time the two of them were in the room at the same time, it was as if they were doing everything in their powers to avoid having to look at each other, much less talk to each other.   
They did the awkward dance around each other for weeks and finally, Arthur had enough. He figured if this was ever going to get resolved, that they needed to talk about it, whatever the fallout. 

He skipped class and came back to the room when he knew Eames would be there since he had class later than Arthur. When he got back, he saw Eames was just getting up and about to start his day. When Arthur came in, they both looked at each other, Eames startled by his sudden return and then he looked away, acting as if getting his things together were suddenly way more difficult than normal.

“Eames, we need to talk.”

“Can it wait, I have to get going.”

“No, it can’t. We’ve been avoiding each other and I want it to stop.”

Eames looked up, defeated and he sighed deeply. 

“Okay…what?”

Arthur lost a bit of his resolve and he looked down for a moment, biting his bottom lip before he swallowed hard and forced himself to continue.

“We’ve been…weird since…you know…”

Eames scratched the back of his neck, feeling shy, blush flooding his face.

“And I miss our friendship. I miss talking to you and hanging out. I miss this room. And I get it, it was weird and we didn’t really think it through and I’m sure you’ve gotten it out of your system so I don’t want you to think that I’m madly in love with you now. ”

Eames looked back at him and nodded.

“I just…want it to be like it was. If you want another roommate I can leave or you can, whatever is easier.”

“I don’t want another roommate.”

Arthur sighed in relief.

“Okay…good. So…talk to me. What do you think?”

Eames shrugged.

“It was…different. But good. And I miss us hanging out too.”

“Okay.”

“I just…I don’t know what to do now.”

“It was just sex.”

Arthur hated saying that considering he had been battling his own feelings for Eames but seeing the turmoil he was in, confessing how he felt would have been a bad idea. 

“Was it?”

“Yeah I mean…you’re straight.”

“But I liked it. What does that mean?”

Arthur didn’t know what it meant. He looked away and sighed.

“I don’t know what it means.”

“So am I having a sexual identity crisis? Am I gay? Am I bi? What?”

“You don’t have to figure it out right now. You’re not on a deadline. Eames…I’m not gonna push you into anything.”

Arthur shrugged off his bag and set it on the floor and then went to his bed, sitting down, watching Eames do the same and sit on his own bed. He watched Eames look confused and flustered and Arthur asked,

“What can I do to help?”

“I don’t know. What if…what if we come back to it?”

“Yeah….we can.”

Arthur watched some relief come over Eames’ face.

After that, things almost went back to normal. It didn’t happen fast, but slowly it started to go back to how it was before. Arthur figured that Eames would sort himself out, realize he was just going through a curiosity stage and that what happened between them was a college story he would have. But one night, they were watching a movie and Arthur nodded off and he woke up feeling Eames’ hand on his face, sweeping back his hair. He turned a bit, ready to apologize for falling asleep but when their eyes met, Eames leaned closer to him, kissing him. When he pulled back, Arthur didn’t want to ask anything, didn’t want to know why Eames kissed him, he was just grateful it had happened. But Eames spoke first.

“I think…that I like you, Arthur.”

“You do?”

Eames nodded.

“I like you too.”

“Can…can we go back to being friends but like…still…”

“Eames?”

“Yeah?”

“That’s called a boyfriend. You would be my boyfriend. We would be dating.”

“Oh…so…can I be your boyfriend?”

Arthur smiled, endeared at how Eames was dealing with the word, feeling how it tasted in his mouth. 

“Yeah…you can.”

Eames smiled and kissed him again.


	1313. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: CEO Forrest verse. Christmas is approaching, it's their first together as a married couple. Evie is especially nervous as the company holiday party is always hosted at Forrest's and she wants to do it right.

Evelyn being Mrs. Bondurant gave her joy that she didn’t even know existed.

She wanted to continue being Howard’s secretary but Howard thought it a little inappropriate and Forrest wasn’t too happy about it, so she had to quit, but not after training the new girl. She ended up tidying up her husband’s things instead, finding it sloppy and unorganized. She organized his schedule, responded to his emails and fixed his files. She got Forrest up to date and Howard missed his secretary. 

Now that the holidays were approaching, nearly a full year of marriage under her belt, Evelyn was going through the stack of letters and packages Forrest received. He usually ignored it,  but Evelyn had been taking care of it for months now. His business contacts were never happier. She reached a beautiful red envelope and opened it as she asked,

“What’s all this?”

Forrest looked over while they sat on the couch, watching as she removed the invitation from the envelope. He only had to glance over the first few lines before he answered,

“Oh, that. It’s the holiday party the company hosts. I never go to that.”

“You never go?”

“Never really had a reason. Jack and Howard go.”

“You should go.”

“If I have you on my arm I will.”

Evelyn smiled, looking down a bit. 

She had never been to the company Christmas party. She often felt too shy or awkward and she didn’t want to stand there and be lonely all night. Now she would go, as the CEO’s wife. 

As the day approached, Evelyn went out and got herself a dress, she practiced how to do her hair and she hoped she wouldn’t make a fool of herself. Forrest told her not to worry so much, it was mostly a lot of standing around and talking and it was boring for the most part but Evelyn told him how she had never gone before.

“I didn’t want to be by myself…”

Forrest just smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

“You won’t be this time.”

The night of the party, Evelyn got ready. She took her time, going careful, knowing she was going to be scrutinized at every turn. She was glad she had gotten a tasteful, yet elegant dress, of black, fitted at her waist with a long, loose skirt, long sleeved with a low cut back design. It wasn’t too low to be tacky and considered backless but it was good. She paired it with a simple floating diamond necklace and she left her hair down, curling it and pulling it over her shoulder. When she was done, she showed Forrest who smiled at her.

“You look beautiful Evie.”

She smiled, blushing a little.

When they arrived at the hotel, it was busy and crowed with every employee of Forrest’s company. She felt a little overwhelmed for a moment until she saw Jack and Howard with Bertha and Lucy. Both of them looked so pretty and fancy and for a moment, Evelyn worried she hadn’t dressed up enough. Bertha and Lucy immediately gasped and complimented her, telling her how beautiful she looked and they held her hands and hugged her while the brothers talked for a moment. 

Throughout the party, Evelyn could feel eyes on her, watching her every move, commenting, whispering. She did her best not to let it bother her, focuing on Forrest instead. She wanted to be a good wife for him, especially during moments like this so she held a glass of champagne and drank slowly. She stayed mainly by his side but did talk to Bertha, Lucy and a few other guests now and then. When there was a photo being taken, she stepped out of the way immediately, but then Howard and Jack insisted that everyone be in the picture too. Forrest immediately went to get Evelyn, pulling her over, putting his hand on her waist while he tucked his other hand into the pocket of his tux. His brothers posed in a similar matter as they took the picture and Forrest looked at Evelyn, smiling at her as she blushed.

When Forrest was ready to leave, she felt a little relieved, wondering if she had done well. In the car, Forrest looked at her and smiled.

“Thank you for accompanying me.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” She asked.

The cold had settled over the city and Evelyn was in her overcoat, Forrest in his. He held her hand and looked at her.

“Because it was boring and you did so well just walking with, listening to business talk all night.”

“I had fun. I’m glad you took me.”

Forrest leaned over and kissed her cheek and Evelyn smiled.

“You did well, Mrs. Bondurant.”

She grinned.

“Thank you, Mr. Bondurant.”


	1314. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Firefighter Eames/ Arthur: Eames gets hurt on the job (not bad, just something that keeps him home for a bit like a sprained wrist or ankle) and he's out of commission for 2 weeks. Arthur comes home one day to find him snoring away with Poe curled up beside him. Even though Poe is not allowed on the bed.

Arthur didn’t believe that after Eames broke his leg that, that would be the end of his injuries. He just understood that he was lucky that it wasn’t worse.

Eventually, Eames healed and went back to work and time passed. He and Arthur’s relationship developed and furthered, Poe all too happy about it since Eames had gradually moved in. Eames also continued to be a firefighter and Arthur just counted his blessings when Eames came back in one piece. He kissed him every time he had to go - either to start  his shift or if he got a call in the middle of the night. It wasn’t all bad, but Arthur’s heart still beat a little faster when the phone rang. 

A couple of months later, Arthur came home, expecting Eames to be at the firehouse but instead, when he went to his bedroom, he found Eames sound asleep, Poe curled up against him on their bed. Poe wasn’t allowed to sleep on their bed, Arthur thought it was a bad habit and he didn’t allow it, but apparently, Eames ignored that rule. He didn’t get too mad about it though, especially when he saw a wrap around Eames’ wrist.

“Hey…”

Arthur sat beside him, minding Poe, stroking back his hair, watching Eames slowly wake up. He blinked and yawned, then smiled when he saw Arthur.

“Hey, you. You’re home.”

“I was just thinking that about you. What happened?”

He touched Eames’ hand, concern in his eyes and Eames smiled.

“It’s nothing. I sprained my wrist during training. Rookie mistake.”

“Oh, well I’m glad it’s nothing too bad.”

“Yeah, I’m out for two weeks. After the hospital let me out, I came home to lay down.”

“That was my next question. Why is Poe on the bed? You know I don’t like him sleeping here.”

“Ohhh….he was keeping me company.”

“I don’t want him getting in that habit of sleeping here.”

“I needed love. I’m injured!”

He held his wrist up and Arthur sighed and laughed a little. He turned and saw Poe was awake, his head perked up and he was waiting for Arthur to shoo him off the bed. But when Arthur pet him and sighed, Poe wagged his tail, knowing he could stay.

“Are you in pain now?”

“A little, but it’s more uncomfortable than anything else.”

Arthur nodded and Eames yawned again, petting Poe’s head now that he turned to be nestled between them. 

“I’m going to make some dinner. What do you feel like?”

“Anything is fine.”

He put his arm around Poe, scratching his chest, seeing the dog’s tail wagging as he leaned back, nuzzling even more against Eames. Arthur just sighed and stood up and went to start dinner. As he left, he called over his shoulder,

“He’s sleeping on your side of the bed.”

Eames chuckled and sat up a bit to kiss Poe’s head, his tail continuing to wag.

“Yeah, you can sleep on my side, I don’t care.”

He smiled and Poe grumbled a bit and then laid his head down on Eames’ arm so he could continue to be pet.


	1315. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: a trip to the vets is in order for Rocco to have a check up and get his shots. Despite being "manly-men" both boys don't like needles even though Rocco doesn't even notice he's getting a rabies shot.

When Rocco was due to get his updated shots, this time around. Bob had Wilee to accompany him. Wilee was sitting on the floor, petting Rocco, kissing his snout as the pup’s tail wagged. Wilee pouted a bit when Bob showed up in the living room, leash in hand. 

“You ready?”

“Yeah but…”

“What?”

“I just feel bad, making him go to the doctor’s to get shots. When I was a kid, I hated that.”

“But he needs it. It’s for his own good.”

“I know…”

And Wilee did know but he still felt guilty nonetheless.

They put Rocco’s leash on his collar and then after getting their coats, they left and walked to Rocco’s vet. It wasn’t a long walk and they enjoyed the brisk, autumn weather. It wasn’t so cold yet, but enough to need a coat. Rocco was a lot bigger than he was when Wilee moved in but he was still techinally a puppy.   
Rocco’s vet was a nice old man who had the biggest heart when it came to animals, but especially dogs. He claimed Rocco was his favorite but Wilee thought he might say that about every dog, but Bob seem to believe him.

“Well, look at this fine young pup. He’s so big now.”

Dr. Scott pet and scratched Rocco’s neck and head, Rocco’s tail wagging excitedly, his little butt on the table. 

“He’s got a good weight to him too. Sturdy. When he reaches adulthood, he’s going to be huge.”

Bob smiled, looking a little proud as the vet’s assistant came in and pet Rocco while Dr. Scott went through his chart then he checked his breathing and his heartbeat.

“He’s due for his updated shots huh? Well, let’s get started.”

The vet assistant helped, getting the shots together, Rocco looking obliviously happy and Wilee worried. He knew Bob talked a big game about not worrying but he watched intently as they shots were prepared and the charts checked again to make sure his dosage was correct. Wilee frowned while a fold of skin near Rocco’s rear was pinched and Dr. Scott gave him his first shot. 

Rocco looked back, concerned but undisturbed, his tail wagging still. Wilee looked at Bob and saw him nervously twisting his fingers and Wilee touched his wrist, smiling at him. Bob smiled back and then sighed. 

By the time Rocco was done, the vet gave him a clean bill of health and told him he would be good with his shots for five years and that he wouldn’t be due for another visit for another year.

“Unless, heaven forbid, something were to happen to him. But he’s a good boy, he stays out of trouble doesn’t he?”

He pet Rocco’s head and Rocco panted happily, looking proud as Bob laughed a bit.

“Yeah, he’s good.”

Dr. Scott nodded and said,

“All right then, buddy. Till next year.”

He told Bob and Wilee to check out at the front desk and Dr. Scott left. The vet’s assistant gave Bob Rocco’s leash back and then left to meet them up front. As Bob snapped the leash back on and then gathered Rocco up, Wilee said,

“He did so good.”

“He did. I think we were more worried for him.”

“We? I thought everything was fine, tough guy.”

Bob laughed softly, his head ducking down as he looked at Rocco.

“I was worried…a bit. I didn’t want him to be hurt.”

Wilee smiled, loving how much Bob adored and loved Rocco. Knowing how he and Rocco found each other, he wasn’t really surprised by how much Bob loved the pup and became fiercely protective of him. 

“He’s okay. We should give him something special. You know, as a reward for being so good.”

“Yeah…let’s do that.”

Wilee smiled as they began to leave the room and went to the front desk to pay, thinking of a way to reward Rocco on the way.


	1316. Tuck/Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Tom is going overboard about Thanksgiving. Tuck doesn't really care because Hello, he's British and has never done the whole Thanksgiving business and is a bit baffled that Tom is upset over the fact that he can't get fresh cranberries.

This Thanksgiving was different and it as exciting and Tom could hardly contain himself.

Tuck didn’t really care either way. Despite being in the U.S for years, Tuck had been working or on holiday back home, he didn’t really care about Thanksgiving, one way or another. But now being with Tom, he quickly found out that, this holiday meant a lot to him.

For weeks, Tom researched on how to properly cook a turkey, then to make bread from scratch. He bought groceries to stock up and made a list of what he was going to make and what he was capable of making. He made test run items, one at a time, for regular dinners, asking Tuck what he thought, if he liked it and if he should make it for Thanksgiving. 

“Who’s coming to this thing anyway?”

“Just my friends…you can invite FDR if you’d like.”

Tuck shrugged.

It didn’t dampen Tom’s enthusiasm and in the end he made a list of what he was going to make; turkey, mashed potatoes, yams, green beans, fresh from scratch rolls, cranberry sauce  and pumpkin pie. Those were his strongest dishes and he was sure his guests would bring more side dishes and booze.

Tuck just quietly watched, helped when he was allowed and didn’t question any of Tom’s weird need to call his mom and ask about stuffing - he wasn’t sure what went into stuffing actually and he didn’t say anything when Tom researched how to make his own cranberry sauce and cursed when he couldn’t find fresh cranberries and then when he did, he couldn’t make it look like the canned stuff. Tuck also didn’t say anything when Tom ran down his plan about waking up early to get cooking. Tuck just didn’t get it. 

Tom slowly realized that Tuck didn’t seem excited and he asked,

“Aren’t you excited about tomorrow?”

“I guess. I have the time off. The food sounds good. I just don’t understand all the hullabaloo about the holiday.”

“It’s Thanksgiving!”

“Darling, I’m English. We don’t celebrate Thanksgiving.”

“You never have?”

Tuck shook his head.

“I’ve usually been working or on holiday during this time of year. More work than anything else.”

“Well, you finally get to celebrate it. You’ll like it.”

“Other than the dinner, what else happens?”

“Well…we’ll sit and drink and have leftovers…”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah…it’s just a time for families and friends to be together. And you know…it’s our first holiday together.”

It dawned on Tuck then that Tom wasn’t hyped about Thanksgiving because of the holiday or about seeing his friends and inviting them and FDR over. He wasn’t hyped about cooking or the drinking afterwards…he was excited because it was his and Tuck’s first holiday and Tuck was ruining it. 

He changed gears and put his arms around Tom and kissed his temple.

“It sounds fun. I can’t wait to have this first holiday with you.”

Tom smiled and held onto Tuck in return while they stood in the kitchen, everything out and ready for tomorrow morning. 

“Will you help me tomorrow?”

“Sure. Whatever you need, love.”

Tom clung to him, smiling, relieved now and Tuck still didn’t get the holiday, but he got how important it was to Tom.


	1317. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Arthur is pregnant and he is a bit afraid that it will change Eames' relationship with Matthew. But when they find out that they are having a boy and Eames says "oh god yes I will have another son" Arthur knows he doesn't need to worry.

Arthur swallowed the knot that had formed in his throat as he sat in his doctor’s office alone. He had just been told he was pregnant and he felt ill prepared for the news, though he had, had his suspicions for a while now.

All the same familiar symptoms came back to him like when he was pregnant with Matthew and he tried to tell himself that he was sick. In fact, he had tried so hard to convince himself of that, that when he did finally go to the doctor, he was sure he would be told he had the flu.

He sighed deeply, running his hand over his stomach, knowing it was Eames’ child. He had wanted Eames’ baby, he wished Matthew was his but Eames treated him like he was his own and it was easy to pretend. Charles had been an absent father for majority of Matthew’s life and Eames adored him and loved him and had no problem scooping him up and carrying him and spoiling him and cleaning up after him. Even when Matthew had gotten sick with an ear infection and he cried because his ears hurt, Eames cradled him and slept with him on the couch and gave him his medicine until Matthew was all better. Eames was a good father to him…but now with his own child, their relationship would change completely.

Arthur worried the entire way back home. He feared what this baby would do to change how Eames behaved with Matthew because Matthew wasn’t his. He worried how Matthew would react and he continued worrying well until he got home. 

He was quiet and Eames noticed but he didn’t pry, he figured Arthur would tell him when he was ready, but it didn’t stop him from worrying about him. Matthew noticed too and after dinner, he tugged on Arthur’s arm and asked,

“Daddy, you okay?”

Arthur smiled and picked him up, settling him on his lap.

“I’m fine. Just thinking a lot.”

Matthew didn’t ask anything else but he hugged his father, as if knowing he needed it. 

When they went to bed that night, Eames looked at him, waiting for him to spill because as badly as he wanted to ask him, he knew that prodding Arthur was always bad. Arthur looked at him, frowning and then he sighed and looked away.

“My love, you’re killing me.”

Arthur sighed again and looked back at Eames and sat down on their bed, Eames sitting beside him, taking his hand and he waited again. 

“I’m pregnant.”

Eames sat up a bit, the corner of his mouth tugging up a bit.

“Is that all?”

“Yeah.”

“So…what’s wrong?”

“I’m pregnant and it’s yours and…and Matthew isn’t.”

“So?”

Arthur didn’t think Eames would get it but he was relieved that Eames was happy about it. 

After they broke the news to Matthew, Matthew excited about having a sibling, the weight of Eames’ behavior change towards Matthew still settled on his mind. It was there all the way until they found out what they were going to have. Eames came with him to find out the sex of their baby. 

“It’s a boy.”

Arthur held his breath a little and looked at Eames, seeing his eyes glued to the screen were the sonogram was up, a smile on his face as he said,

“A boy…I’m going to have another son.”

 _Another_ son. Arthur felt the knot that had been there since he found out he was pregnant finally loosen and go away. He felt Eames’ hand tighten around his and when he looked at Arthur, Arthur grinned.

“Another boy.”

Eames leaned over, kissing him and Arthur laughed gently.


	1318. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by onceinabloodmoon: I would love to read about A&E's first Christmas together and each one trying to find the perfect gift for the other and keep it a surprise until Christmas morning

Their first Christmas together was quickly approaching and Arthur almost missed it. 

He was on a job that year but had kept in regular touch with Eames back home, talking to him, missing him and looking forward to going home and spending time with him. It wasn’t until one Skype session that Arthur noticed the twinkling lights behind Eames and Arthur asked,

“What is that?”

Eames smiled and turned the laptop towards their apartment where around the balcony doors, was a Christmas tree. It was tastefully decorated, different colored lights and a few ornaments that Arthur bought were all in place but no star on top.

“It’s the tree, my love. I figured a little joy could be used ‘round here since you’re away. I waited to put the star up though and some of your older ornaments since those were kept in a special box.”

Arthur had shown Eames his box of ornaments that survived into his adulthood. They were important and sentimental to Arthur and Arthur said that when they put up the tree that year, he wanted to put them up. He smiled at Eames’ image.

“Thank you.”

Eames nodded. 

After that, Arthur realized he had limited time in finding Eames a gift. It being their first Christmas together, Arthur wanted it to be important and special - even if any other year, it was whatever, the first was crucial. 

He finished the job a few days early and Arthur took the time to wander around Amsterdam and look for something that would suit Eames. He stood in front of windows, recalling fond memories, knowing it was just year but they had packed so much in that year that it felt like a lifetime. He loved Eames, so much, much more than he thought he could ever love anyone. Within a few weeks of them living together, Arthur realized he loved sleeping beside him and on jobs like this one, he spent long nights trying to get use to sleeping alone again. He loved how Eames made them coffee, in special mugs that he had bought them. They were white mugs with scrabble letters and their points on the front, Arthur’s had an E, Eames’ had the A. Arthur loved that mug, even more than his college mug that could hold an obscene amount of coffee. He loved how Eames always seem to read his mind and would grab an umbrella if it looked like rain when they were going out and Arthur forgot himself. He would bring home dinner if Arthur mentioned a few days ago how he was so in the mood for pizza or deli sandwiches. He would bring Arthur his scarf that he swore he left in a cab and Eames said he almost did, but he grabbed it as they left. He would bring catalogs of Arthur’s favorite stores and set them on the coffee table until Arthur had a chance to go through them.

For all those reasons and so many more, Arthur knew he had to make this gift special. He just couldn’t think of anything. 

Finally, right before he left for home, Arthur sat in the airport, looking up to make sure his plane was on time, having just hung up with Eames, he realized what he would get him. The relief washed over him and he knew the moment he got back to New York, he’d go and find it. He knew just the store, but he googled directions and store hours, just in case. He slept on the plane to avoid jet lag and he had to lie a bit to Eames, telling him his plane would be delayed for a few hours but he’d still be home that night. 

When he landed, Arthur got his things and quickly left, catching the first cab out of JFK, feeling how cold it was and the skies were turning grey. He would beat the storm, if he hurried. While the cab drove back into the city, Arthur worried he was being cliche and corny…was it too much or maybe not even what Eames wanted? But the thoughts never lingered long and when Arthur got into Manhattan, he paid his fare and got his bags, going into Tiffany’s to get his intended gift.

He managed to get home a week before Christmas and he saw that there already was a box under the tree, several in fact. When questioned, Eames laughed and said,

“Only one is for you, don’t get excited, sailor.”

Arthur smiled.

The day before Christmas, they went out to meet a few friends for dinner, to do gift exchanges, to have some fun. They got back shortly after midnight, just as the storm picked back up, dumping a new layer of snow over the city. They shook off their coats at the door before hanging them and Arthur shivered as he said,

“God it’s cold out.”

“It is. Want a cuppa? It’ll warm us up.”

“Yeah, thank you.”

Eames nodded and went to the kitchen while Arthur turned on the lights for the tree, now fully decorated, tree and ornaments included. He stepped back and admired it before Eames came back with their tea, Arthur’s E mug handed to him, which Arthur grinned and accepted. 

“Should we exchange gifts? It is Christmas morning.”

Arthur nodded, feeling a little nervous but he sat down and watched Eames set his mug down before going to the tree and getting his gift. He handed the box to Arthur, a small box but it had beautiful silver wrapping and white bows on it.

“You didn’t do this.”

Eames laughed.

“Of course not, I paid for that wrap job.”

Arthur laughed and slowly peeled the bows and tape off, revealing a box he had to open. After he opened it, he gasped seeing a watch. But not just any watch, it was a replica, down to the last details of a watch his grandfather, then his father wore. After Arthur’s parents died, Arthur himself was very young and in no position to do anything but what someone told him. Almost everything his parents had of value was seized and Arthur spent a considerable amount of time and his wealth looking for those things to get back. The one thing he could never track down was his father’s watch, a vintage, 1930’s piece that still had to be wound by one of the three knobs on the side. The face was glass, the belt a worn brown leather that looked like snake skin, the numbers on a black background where the same color brass as the ring that held the thing together. As Arthur removed it from the box, he realized, it wasn’t a replica but the actual watch.

“This is…”

Eames nodded.

“I know you were looking for it.”

Arthur felt the emotion, the thought and the time that Eames put into finding this for him, knowing what it meant. He let Eames put it on his wrist before he kissed him, thanking him and holding onto him, no longer having any worries or nerves about his own gift now. He excused himself, going to their room and getting Eames’ gift and returning to his side, taking a deep breath to steady himself as he opened the small black box, presenting the platinum wedding band he intended to propose with. He watched Eames’ eyes widen in surprise as Arthur smiled.

“Will you-”

“Yes!”

“Eames! Let me ask!”

He laughed a little as Eames grinned, laughing nervously.

“Will you marry me?”

Eames nodded then and let Arthur put the ring on his finger before he pulled him into his embrace, kissing him, holding onto him, the both of them feeling grateful for each other, glad that their first Christmas together was as meaningful and as special as they both wanted it to be.


	1319. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Voyerism. Forrest catches Evelyn fingering herself, and he almost reveal himself when he hears Evie call out his name when she comes.

Forrest had, had a long day. He had been up since dawn and he had Jack to contend with while he dropped off deliveries and picked up money in return. All he wanted to do now, was crawl into bed - he was grateful he had time to eat before he left Jack at home and then continued to Evelyn’s house.

Evelyn had been his lady for a while. While his family didn’t approve of her, Forrest couldn’t really find it in himself to care. He adored her, everything about her, despite the secret she harbored from the world. 

He got to her home on the outskirts of town and got out of his car, slowly making his way up to her porch. He only paused to straighten up, his back hurting from lifting crates all day, no help from Jack, thanks. He went inside and closed and locked the door, looking around and seeing it was dark. It was pretty late, he imagined Evie had gone to bed and he couldn’t blame her, it was all he wanted to do himself.

He approached her bedroom door, seeing it was half open, a single candle burning on the other side. He was about to just enter and begin to change for bed when he heard her voice. It was a soft pant, followed by a groan and Forrest stopped, listening, wondering if she was ill or just sleeping, but he heard a familiar sound that sounded like…

He stopped himself and looked through the slightly open door and saw Evelyn on her bed, her night gown rucked around her waist, her legs open while she pressed her fingers inside herself. Forrest was surprised for a moment, watching her touch herself for a moment and he felt his face flush and a stirring in his own pants. He turned away and knew it was impolite to continue to watch, knowing it would be embarrassing if he was caught rather than revealing himself and he was about to push the door open to announce himself when he heard,

“Forrest…”

Her voice was soft, followed by a strangled sob. Forrest peered back in and saw Evelyn panting, her hands back at her sides, her legs shiny from the sweat that collected on her skin. Without hesitating a moment longer, Forrest stepped in and Evelyn sat up, pulling her night gown down as she said,

“Forrest…”

Forrest didn’t say anything, he just got in bed with her, wrapping his arms around her and falling back into bed with her, hearing her gasp.


	1320. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Eames decides he has to sort out things with Charles because he wants to adopt Matthew. Arthur knows nothing about this, because it's a surprise for him.

When Arthur became pregnant with Eames’ child, Eames wanted their family to be complete, which to him, meant having Matthew, be his. 

While biologically impossible, he could make it legally, marrying Arthur, giving Matthew his last name, adopting him. He knew it would make Arthur happy, especially with the new little one on the way, but he knew that Matthew’s father would have something to say about it. 

Charles, in fact had not been around in months. Matthew nor Arthur had anything to say about it, didn’t even miss him. Matthew didn’t even have Charles’ last name, but Arthur’s. He hated that Charles was an absent father, with hardly any reason to be absent since he was hardly in the field still. However, as much as he hated it, as much as it loathed him to admit it, Matthew was still his and he didn’t want to make it seem as if he was cutting him out of the picture completely. 

Eames decided to get things going and he told Arthur he had a job that would be just a few days and he kissed him good bye, promising no more than a week and then said bye to Matthew before he left. 

He had done his research and it wasn’t hard to find and track Charles down and set up a meeting with him. 

He didn’t want to talk to him in a restaurant or a bar, so he just met him in the city at a park. 

“What do you want, Eames?”

“Charles, good to see you too.”

Charles scoffed and Eames put his hands in his pockets. 

“I wanted to talk to you about something important, mate.”

“What?”

“I want to adopt Matthew.”

Charles’ expression changed from annoyance to fury.

“He’s my son!”

“And nothing will ever change that! But I want to marry Arthur. He’s pregnant with my baby. We’re going to be a family and I want to adopt Matthew.”

Charles scoffed.

“What does it even matter to you? Matthew doesn’t even have your family name. You haven’t seen him in months and before that years.”

“Shut up!”

He huffed and Eames saw this going out of control quickly. So he stopped and took a deep breath.

“Look, me adopting him, won’t change anything. You can still come round and see him. Anytime you want. He knows you’re his father.”

Charles looked as if he was thinking and Eames gave him a moment. After some more talking and some serious consideration, Charles relented. 

When Eames finally returned home a few days later, he was delighted to see him, swollen with their child, his smile bright and when he stood up, he took Eames’ hands and kissed him.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too. And I have something I’d like to talk to you about.”

“What?”

“After Matthew goes to bed.”

Arthur nodded, though he was curious as to why the wait. 

That night, when Matthew was put to bed and Arthur and Eames were alone, Arthur waited for Eames to talk to him. He slid his hands over his belly, hidden under the zip up hoodie he borrowed from Eames.

“So, what is it?”

Eames knelt down in front of him and took his hands.

“I want to get married. I want to adopt Matthew.”

Arthur was still for a moment, his mouth hanging open for a minute.

“You do?”

“I want Matthew to know I love him and I want to give him my name. I want to give you my name, so the little one has his family complete when he’s born.”

He let go of one of Arthur’s hand to touch his belly. Arthur was still shocked.

“You want to get married?”

Eames nodded. 

“I do. I want to marry you.”

“But…Charles-”

“I already spoke to him. We talked it out, I promised him he could still come see Matthew, that nothing would change. He consented.”

It took him a moment to process what Eames was telling him - knowing he wanted them to get married, to adopt Matthew, that Charles had consented to everything. Arthur felt a little overwhelmed and he laughed a little nervously as he nodded.

“Yes…”

Eames smiled, letting go of Arthur’s hand and reaching into his pocket to retrieve the wedding ring he bought before he returned home. He slid the ring on Arthur’s finger and then stood up so he could sit beside Arthur, putting his arms around him to kiss him. He felt relief as Arthur smiled and pulled back, looking at his hand, resting his other hand on his stomach. He still laughed a bit nervously and said,

“I can’t believe you spoke to him…”

“I wanted to be prepared. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Eames grinned, settling his hand over Arthur’s on his belly while put his other arm around him to pull him close.


	1321. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: firefighter Eames verse. There's a new guy at the fire station and it seems like he has a crush on Arthur. He always compliments his cooking, asks about Poe etc. Everyone thinks it's hilarious because Arthur is oblivious and Eames is a bit jealous.

There was a new guy at the fire station and at first, Eames liked him. He thought he was an all right guy, a rookie, but well trained and good at his job.   
It wasn’t until Arthur showed up one night that Eames started to change his mind. 

It was a slow night at the station and no one was complaining. All the guys were watching TV or playing ping pong or cards or making dinner and Eames called Arthur to let him know it was an easy night. Arthur decided to stop by then with a tray of his popular peanut butter chocolate chip cookies and instantly, all the guys swarmed. Arthur had Poe with him and everyone pet him after they grabbed a cookie, Poe loving the attention. Arthur let him go as he went to see Eames, snagging him a cookie on his way. 

“Hey, glad it’s a slow night.”

“Me too. Thank you for this.”

Eames was about to kiss him hello when the new guy came over.

“Hi, the guys told me you made these?”

“I did, hi. I’m Arthur.”

“Ryan.”

Arthur shook his hand and Ryan ate his cookie as he smiled at Arthur. Eames, on the other hand, stopped smiling. 

After that, any time Arthur stopped by with treats and to visit Eames, Ryan made his way over to him and chatted him up, complimenting him on his cooking, playing with Poe and petting him and if Eames was busy, Ryan would talk to him, asking him about his day or what he did for a living, how Poe was and Ryan was obviously flirting with him and everyone in the fire house, especially Eames, saw it but Arthur was completely oblivious to it, just thinking Ryan was a nice guy. 

On a completely different night, when Arthur stopped by without Poe but with a fresh tray of sandwiches left over from a catering job, Eames made sure he grabbed Arthur and brought him upstairs for some privacy.

“Don’t you want a sandwich?”

“No, I want some alone time with you.”

“You get alone time with me everytime we go home.”

“Yeah but it’s different when you’re here at my job.”

Arthur smiled, putting his arms around him and kissing Eames, softly, smiling as he did. Eames held onto him, pulling him close, especially when he heard the voices downstairs, Ryan being one of them, asking if anyone saw Arthur, he wanted to thank him. Eames kissed Arthur again then said,

“So I’m off in an hour, will you wait for me?”

“Yeah, I fed Poe before I left.”

“You think there’s any sandwiches left?”

Arthur laughed.

“Doubtful.”

When they returned downstairs again, in a very unsubtle motion, Ryan came right over to Arthur and thanked him for the food but Eames didn’t give him a chance to say much of anything else as he put his arm around Arthur and said,

“Look at this, one more left and I got it.”

He held up a plate with the last sandwich on it and Arthur looked at him with a smile.

“Good, glad you got something to eat. Excuse me, Ryan.”

Ryan nodded and let Arthur walk with Eames so they could get something to drink. Eames didn’t look back and grin but he still felt really smug and proud, especially when he looked at Arthur and saw him looking back at him.


	1322. Chapter 1322

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by morethancupcake: About that Bronson/John prison!au I already asked ? Can you make it better ? Like, can they actually talk, and especially can Bronson explain he never meant the "warm hole" comment ?

John was coming back.

He couldn’t believe he was being graced with another chance and Bronson didn’t want to blow it this time around.

He had to wait, wait for all the paper work to go through, for things to be processed and slowly for John to return. When he did, Bronson was on his feet, standing at the bars, his arms resting against the cold metal as he watched John come in. He talked with the new guard, making idle chit chat and once he was gone, Bronson waited to be acknowledged.

It didn’t happen right away. John sat at his station and did some work first but Bronson had all the time in the world. He waited, quietly and a few hours later, John finally looked at him. He went over to him and stood at the line of safety and Bronson sighed a bit.

“Hey.”

“Hey. I heard you’ve been behaving.”

Bronson shrugged.

“The new guy didn’t get past the line, I had no choice.”

He grinned a bit and John nodded.

“Why’d you come back?”

John shrugged, resting his hands on his belt.

“I didn’t like the floor I was on. I missed the slow pace of this place.”

“I missed you.”

“Sure you did.”

“John…”

Bronson never had a reason to be soft or forgiving but with John, he felt he owed him at least an apology. John looked at him, still not moving an inch.

“What I said before…I didn’t mean it. I was angry you were leaving.”

John nodded.

“I accept your apology.”

Bronson was sure John had accepted but John still didn’t move.

“You seein someone aren’t you? On the outside?”

John looked down, shrugging a bit.

“I was. I don’t know what it is. I just know it’s better then tangling myself with a prisoner.”

Bronson frowned, standing up straight.

“It’ll be the best tangle you get yourself in. I’d never hurt you. Never stray. You’d always know where I am.”

John laughed a little.

“It’s not your choice to do any of those things.”

“It would be even if I was on the outside. You’re important to me.”

John nodded, smiling a bit, softening a little. He slowly stepped closer to Bronson’s cell, setting his hands on the bars.

“You are to me too…but I don’t want to be hurt again. This is…this isn’t healthy. A line was crossed that never should have been.”

“So, it’s over then? I blew it?”

John looked down and nodded.

“I’ll still be your friend…but we can’t…not anymore.”

Bronson sighed, feeling angry and frustrated with himself, but a bit hurt too.

“Better than nothin.”

John nodded and stepped back then.

“I still have my cards, if you want to pass the time.”

Bronson nodded and John returned to his station to get his cards. They sat down and John began to deal.


	1323. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Inspired by that pic of jgl holding up some mistletoe on the late late show with James Cordon. I'd love to see Wilee mucking around with Christmas decorations and Bob is not going to miss THAT opportunity.

It was nearly Christmas and much like every previous holiday, Wilee was beside himself with excitement. 

Bob even got into it, having so little to be excited about before Wilee and now he had so much to look forward to. 

After Thanksgiving, the first thing Wilee asked after waking up was, 

“Where are your Christmas decorations?”

Bob was still half asleep and he heard Rocco at the foot of their bed turning over, as if annoyed everyone was waking up already. 

“Decorations?”

“Yeah, it’s after Thanksgiving! It’s when everyone usually starts to put up decorations. We can start with the tree.”

“I don’t…have a tree.”

Wilee frowned and looked so heartbroken and disappointed that Bob couldn’t take it. They got up, showered, had some breakfast, fed Rocco and then went out to get a tree. Wilee was keen on getting a real one at first, but then remembered having a real tree with a real dog would probably not the best of ideas so they settled on a fake one. They got decorations for the tree and for the house and when they got back, Bob helped him set up the tree after picking out the right spot.

“I haven’t done nothin like this since I was a kid.”

Wilee smiled as he set the stand and began getting the branches ready, Rocco sniffing everything excitedly. 

“I haven’t had room for a tree in my apartment for years. I wanted one but couldn’t. It’s fun though right?”

“Yeah…it is.”

Bob smiled. 

They set up the tree and then decorated it, stringing the lights first, then hanging the ornaments. They had bought only a few special ones and a lot of ball shaped ones in the traditional colors, red, white, green, gold and blue. They had a star which Bob helped lift Wilee up to put on it because Wilee was too lazy to get a chair. When they were done, Wilee looked proud and excited and then said,

“Okay, I’m going to hang the wreath.”

Bob of course, saw the mess of fake pine needles all over the floor, so while Wilee got his jacket and stepped outside to hang the wreath, Bob swept up the mess, pushing everything into the dust pan and throwing it out. He went around a few times, Wilee coming in during one of his trips and apparently, still decorating.

When Bob came out of the kitchen, finally done and the floor clean, he saw Wilee was hanging something up in the main hallway entry. As he got closer, he saw it was mistletoe. He laughed to himself, shaking his head and watched him finish up, then get off the chair he should have dragged over earlier but instead had Bob hoist him up on his shoulder. He set the hammer down as Rocco stood beside him, tail wagging, still excited from all the new purchases.   
Bob knew the meaning of the mistletoe and he wasn’t about to squander that chance so he went over, passing Wilee just enough to stand under the mistletoe. Wilee saw him and laughed a bit, feeling Bob grasp his hands, pulling him over and kissing him. It was nice and sweet, just a bit of dirty when Bob slid his tongue along Wilee’s lip, the kiss deepening with every passing moment. When they finally broke away, Wilee smiled, then laughed softly before he said,

“That’s going to be a problem isn’t it? Catching each other here by accident every time…”

Bob grinned, kissing him again.

“Probably. But this was all your idea.”

Wilee laughed and kissed him back.

“The best idea.”

Bob agreed.


	1324. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is a famous British movie star and Arthur is in the military, urged on by his fellow troops, he makes a video inviting Eames to go with him to the military gala saying he's a big fan etc and doesn't expect a reply, so he's shocked when Eames agrees

Arthur only had half a year until the military gala.

He had gone last year and had heard of a couple of guys who had done internet pleas to celebrities to come with them and some had gone. Arthur wanted that too but his crush was…not traditional. 

Arthur was a sergeant in the army and even though he had a nice sounding title, he was alone and had been alone to every military gala. He, like a lot of people, had a huge celebrity crush on the famous British actor, William Eames.   
William Eames had exploded lately, coming out with several films nearly back to back, his latest was the last installment of the James Bond franchise where Eames had played Bond. It had been a huge blockbuster and Arthur had followed all the latest news about it. He even illegally downloaded it, because…well how else was he supposed to see it when he was serving? 

His fellow soldiers were good guys who teased him about his crush but also encouraged it, sharing magazines or linking him to articles about his favorite actor. With the gala coming a couple of them were urging him to make a video and they’d help out by sharing the link as much as possible. Arthur felt a little silly doing it, thinking it was so weird but in the end, he thought, hell why not? Not that he’d loose anything except a few minutes and a little dignity. 

One night, he turned on his laptop and started up his camera. He didn’t think of anything he wanted to say specifically, wanting to wing it and make it sound as sincere as possible.  Once he was ready, he took a deep breath and clicked on his camera.

“Hi, my name is Arthur Cohen, Sergeant First Class in the United States Army. This message is for William Eames. Mr. Eames, I have the military gala coming up in a few months and more than anything, I would very much like to have your company at this event. It would mean the world to me to have you as my escort and…if you could find it in your heart to come with me, please, let me know. To anyone who sees this, please pass it along and hopefully, it’ll reach him. Thank you.”

He stopped recording and then uploaded it. He didn’t want to rewatch it, knowing he’d hate it and delete it. Once uploaded to his Facebook, he sighed and let it go off into the internet, like a bottle with a message, bobbing in the sea. 

He didn’t really think anything of it, in fact he thought it was far fetched and everyone would probably forget about it, but when he checked his messages, he saw his video had already been shared over thousands of times. He was shocked and he was a little embarrassed truthfully, especially when he found out a fan page had shared it. 

As the months went by, the video gained more and more attention, a couple of news sites even shared it and Arthur began to get a little hopeful.

A month before the gala, Arthur didn’t think anything would happen anymore. He only had a month and he resigned himself to going alone again when he got word that he had a visitor. 

“A visitor?”

Arthur was summoned to the offices of his base where a woman was, dressed well, her dark hair curled, sunglasses on top of her head, smiling as she said,

“Hello, are you Sergeant First Class, Arthur Cohen?”

“Yes, hello.”

The woman smiled and extended her hand, shaking Arthur’s.

“My name is Mal Cobb, I manage William Eames. I’m sorry for the delay in getting back to you. He wanted to come himself but he’s trying to finish on set before the gala. Anyway, he saw your video and he would be delighted to accompany you to the gala.”

Arthur felt dumbstruck for a moment. The fact that he had actually managed to reach him, a famous movie star…and he was coming with him to the event…Arthur couldn’t think, couldn’t speak. He sputtered a bit and Mal laughed.

“He’s scheduled to finish filming in a few days and then he’ll be back in the states. He’ll be in touch with you then to make all the arrangements.”

Arthur nodded and he gave the proper information to Mal so Eames could get in touch with him.

It was all very surreal and he didn’t think it actually happened, even when he got his phone call from Eames, even after they talked about the event, about each other to know one and other better. It wasn’t real for him until the night of the gala when Eames came to pick him up. Arthur felt starstruck and nervous and he found himself shaking as he and Eames shook hands.

“It’s good to finally meet you, Arthur.”

“It’s good to meet you too…”

Eames smiled and welcomed him into the limo where they left for the gala together. 

The entire time, Arthur was shocked, but he was grateful as well.

“When I saw your video, I knew I wanted to go.”

“Really?”

Eames smiled.

“It was very sincere.”

Arthur smiled and then laughed a bit nervously.

“I still can’t believe you’re here…that you’re coming with me.”

“It’s my honor.”

“No, the honor is all mine….”


	1325. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: they're on a job and it's getting close to Christmas. Eames is going over the plan and the information on the person he has to forge while sucking on a candy cane. He rolls it around his mouth like it's a toothpick. It's driving Arthur to distraction who goes over, kicks Eames's chair back onto four legs, sits in Eames' lap and replaces the candy cane with his lips.

It had been a while since Arthur last saw Eames, not since their last job nearly a year ago. It was nice to see him, he was sporting a beard and he was thinner than before. He was also trying to quit smoking.

He was vaping now and then and when he wasn’t doing that, he was putting everything and anything in his mouth. Pens, toothpicks, straws and after lunches or dinners, he would take the plastic forks and chew on those. The stirrers from coffee cups, the green Starbucks stoppers, everything went right into Eames’ mouth. 

It drove Arthur crazy and he was disgusted too since now and then, he would pick up a pen and see the end chewed to hell and he would drop it immediately, sneering in disgust at what he touched.

One afternoon, while Arthur was working, he saw Eames come in, holding a file in his hand as he read it and in the other hand, he had a candy cane. It was the non traditional rainbow colored candy cane rather than the red and white one and he was sucking on the end of it, the plastic wrapping bunched half way down. 

“Where did you get that?”

“Our chemist had an extra one. Which is great because I have to charge my vape.”

He smiled and sat down at the table right near Arthur, putting the file down to open it and go through it. Arthur watched him for a second, then turned away, trying to go back to his own work, but he could hear Eames not too far from him. 

He was making soft sucking noises, twirling it around and pulling and drawing the candy back in his mouth. It was obscene the way his lips puckered around it, even the slurping noise, which by any other person would be disgusting but for Arthur, it was driving him to distraction. He was discreet at first, watching him from the corners of his eyes, then, he just gave up and out right watched him. He wasn’t sure how long he watched, Eames absorbed in his work, the end of the candy cane now almost white and he would stop now and then and bite the end of the crunchy candy before resuming the sucking. 

Without even realizing what he was doing, Arthur got up from his seat and pushed Eames’ chair forward since he was balancing on two legs and Eames was startled, even more than so when he suddenly had a lapful of Arthur. He pulled the candy cane from Eames’ mouth and held it, seeing his confused expression.

“Hello…what’s all this then?”

Arthur answered him by leaning forward and kissing him. Eames grinned against his lips before kissing back. When Arthur pulled away, his face a bit flush, still holding Eames’ candy cane in his hand, he licked his lips, tasting the sweetness from the candy and said,

“Sorry…I couldn’t take it anymore.”

Eames just grinned and said,

“You could have asked for some, I would have shared.”

He looked at the candy cane and Arthur laughed a little.

“So…what now?” Asked Eames.

“Lunch?”

“Sounds terrific.”

Arthur smiled and didn’t get up right away. In fact, he leaned forward and kissed him more.


	1326. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by morethancupcake: Arthur and Eames, both very happy expecting parents. But when the babies are both here, Eames freaks out, suddenly not feeling ready to be responsible of two innocents. He leaves when Arthur goes to labor, and disappears completely after the birth. Arthur is now alone with twins, in a house they were supposed to share. Months later, Eames tries to come back, but Arthur stops him at the door, and tells him to come back another day. When he's back, the house is empty, the twins safe with Dom and Mal. Basically I want something very bittersweet, with Eames begging for forgiveness, and asking small questions, and Arthur being the protective bamf we know, not letting him know anything since he left.

Once, they started to build a life together.

Arthur had given into Eames’ charms and they started an on again, off again relationship that was difficult to navigate to say the least. But eventually, they both promised to change, they promised themselves things would be different, so when they decided to live together, they bought a home and settled down.  
At first, things were wonderful, happy and even painfully domestic. And then, one day in the middle of the winter, Arthur found out he was pregnant. He was worried at first, afraid to break the news, but once he told him, Eames was actually elated. They would be a family, together and Arthur felt the last bit of his defenses go down.

That proved to be a mistake later on down the line as he started to get larger, furniture and clothes for their baby began appearing and Eames began to get a little nervous. The day they went to find out the sex, they were given the news that they were having twins. Arthur was excited and happy and Eames had an excellent poker face because the truth of the matter was that it was starting to be too much. 

They were having more than one baby, more than one life in his hands and he didn’t know how to tell Arthur it was getting terrifying for him, especially since Arthur was so ready for this.

The night Arthur went into labor, Eames took him to the hospital and rather then stay at his side while it all happened, Eames felt the very cold and very real fear lance through him and he turned and went in the opposite direction. He knew he was being a coward and a fool, but at that moment, fear overruled everything in his mind and he ended up vanishing.

Arthur was confused at first, wondering where Eames was and after the birth, it made sense. Eames had abandoned him. He wanted to be sad and surprised but instead, he found himself disappointed…how typical of Eames to have left him now, with their children. He named the twins himself, put his own family name down on the certificate and once he was discharged, he went home to an empty house. 

He was determined to raise their babies on his own and he named them Andrew and Vincent. They were good babies for the most part, but now and then when they both cried, he didn’t know what to do, he could only hold one at time and he would rock the other with his free hand while they slept in the bassinet. Now and then, he felt the desperate loneliness and the fury that would come over him when he thought about Eames just running off on him. To think he had loved him, that he believed him when he said he was happy about this…looking back on it, Arthur could see all the signs that Eames was lying to him.

Almost four months later, Arthur was putting the twins down for a nap when he heard someone at the door. He wasn’t expecting any visitors, so when he got to the front door, he was furious when he opened it and saw Eames. He nearly slammed the door in his face as Eames said,

“Wait! I want to talk…”

“Now? Now you want to talk? How about the night I gave birth, why didn’t you talk to me then!”

He continued trying to slam the door but Eames resisted.

“Arthur, please!”

Arthur sighed and looked down, still holding the door and said,

“Come back later. The twins are sleeping right now. I don’t want to fight with you when they’re sleeping. It’ll wake them.”

“So…when?”

“Just a few days. I’ll arrange for a sitter.”

Eames nodded and stepped back.

“Thank you.”

Arthur only nodded and closed the door again.

Eames should have known Arthur better than that, he should have known Arthur was not a forgiving man once crossed so when he returned to their house, he found it dark and empty, Arthur and their children gone. It was only a few days that Eames lost track of him, but Arthur found him instead, showing up at his hotel room door. 

“Where are the twins?”

“With Mal and Dom. They’re watching them for me while I sort this with.”

“Would you like to come in?”

Arthur looked the same as always, hidden in his well tailored suit, his hair slicked back. His face was serious and angry and Eames cautiously approached him.

“How are they?”

“Alive and abandoned by their father.”

Eames sighed a little, knowing he deserved that.

“What did you name them?”

“What do you care?”

“Arthur…”

“No! You don’t deserve to know their names or even see them in your lifetime because you left me! You dumped me in the hospital and turned around and left!”

“I was afraid…I know that’s no excuse, but I got cold feet, I was terrified. I was now going to be in charge of not one, but two babies? I panicked.”

“You know, the fucked up part about all this was that I wasn’t at all surprised that you did this. You always fled at the slightest sign of something serious.”

Eames looked down, ashamed of himself.

“I’m sorry…I really am. The minute I left, I knew I was making a mistake. But then the longer I thought about it, the more time passed…Arthur, I fucked up, I fucked up a lot but I’m sorry.”

“You think a simple apology will do it?”

“No, of course not. But I’ll do anything if you let me make it up to you.”

Arthur shook his head.

“I don’t want you to make it up to me. Eames, you blew it. You broke my heart for the last time.”

Eames didn’t want to accept that. He knew he had screwed up badly, but he didn’t want to give up. He took Arthur’s hand and said,

“I’m still in love with you.”

Arthur looked down at his hand and then back at Eames’ face.

“It’s not enough. This was the worse thing you have ever done to me. You not only threw me away, but our children too. I won’t let you hurt them.”

Arthur began to pull his hand away but Eames wouldn’t let him go. He clung to him desperately and said,

“Please…I’ll do anything…please…Arthur, I’m begging you. I’m on my knees, begging you.”

Eames literally fell to his knees and still held Arthur’s hand. Arthur wanted to pull back, to continue saying no, to get away from him, but he loved him too…

“Andrew and Vincent. Andrew was born first.”

Eames dared to fell a little hopeful and he swallowed hard.

“Let me show you how sorry I am…please.”

Arthur took a deep breath and nodded. It was only then that Eames let go and Arthur turned to leave.


	1327. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Do you remember this "welcome home" party from "The Take"? Could you write something like this with Arthur and Eames, where Eames is released from prison and Arthur throws him a party.

Today was the day. Eames was coming home after a long stretch of jail time and Arthur couldn’t wait. 

He had arranged a welcome home party, all their close friends, Eames’ friends, food, drink and everything and now all he had to do was wait for his cab.   
Eames didn’t want Arthur to pick him up, he didn’t want Arthur to see him fresh from jail and though Arthur counted that he would see him fresh from jail anyway, Eames pleaded with him and Arthur gave in. He decided to throw him a party instead.

Everyone was drinking and talking in Arthur’s apartment, waiting while Arthur sat by the window, watching, waiting, every cab that drove by, Arthur held his breath in anticipation. He was being a lousy host, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

Then, he saw it. Arthur stood up and saw Eames getting out of a cab and Arthur grinned and ran to the door, flinging it open as he rushed down the stairs. Eames had just paid his fare when he saw Arthur race towards him and he caught him, lifting him up, holding him as he kissed him again and again. 

“I missed you. God I missed you.”

Eames smiled, the newsboy cap he had on was lifted up, the leather jacket he had one crinkled when Arthur wrapped his arms around him.

“I missed you too, love.”

Arthur could hardly resist being out of his embrace but Eames set him down and leaned down to pick up his bag so they could go upstairs. Once he walked through the door, everyone shouted, ‘surprise’, startling Eames for a minute but he was glad to see everyone. 

He got a drink and hung up his coat and took off his hat and greeted all his friends who had come to welcome him back home. The music started up and everyone danced and continued on the celebration. While Arthur talked to one of their friends, he felt Eames come up behind him, kissing his neck and Arthur turned around with a laugh, putting his arms around his neck.

“Think we can slip away for a minute?”

Arthur nodded, his smile growing with every moment. Eames took his hand and they got away from the party, going right to their bedroom. 

They hadn’t been alone in years and Arthur had faithfully waited for Eames to get out. He only wanted Eames, he had only ever wanted him so after Eames was thrown in jail, Arthur waited for him. Now after years and years, Arthur couldn’t wait to get his clothes off, to get Eames’ clothes off though they didn’t even make it that far. All Arthur did was take his jeans off and get his shirt half way up before Eames got on top of him. 

It was frantic and rushed and messy and Arthur bit through his pain because he missed Eames so much, because it was worth it in the end. Afterwards, they got out of their sweat soaked clothes and just laid there in bed, momentarily forgetting about the party and the guests just outside their door. Arthur laid his head on Eames’ chest, feeling his hand running through his hair, the other on Arthur’s bare arm. His leg was over Eames’ and he missed the very scent of him, his eyes closed as he smiled.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Every day I was away, I thought of you.”

“I did too. Visits weren’t enough.”

“They never were. Where you good, baby? Did you wait for me?”

Arthur turned his head towards Eames.

“What do you think?”

Eames laughed, brushing his hair back from his face.

“You were. I know you were.”

Arthur nodded and leaned forward to kiss him. 

Their moment was interrupted when he heard Yusuf on the other side of the door and said,

“Mate, sorry to break up your reunion but you got company.”

Eames sighed and got up, Arthur doing the same. The first thing Eames threw on was a robe, but it wasn’t his, but Arthur’s. It had started off as a joke gift, Eames bought it for him because it was short and pink and it looked great on Arthur. He ended up wearing it often and now Eames slung it on because he was in no mood to give a fuck about anything. He loosely tied the front of it as he stepped out from his bedroom and said,

“What’s all this?”

He was pleased to see it was his partner, Robert Fischer and a few of his guards. 

“Sorry to break up the party Eames, but I heard you got out today.”

Robert paused, seeing what Eames was wearing and he chuckled.

“Nice robe.”

“Thanks. What do you want?”

“My father wanted to see you. Thank you for keeping quiet and all that. But that’s  conversation for another time. Welcome home.”

He handed Eames a bottle of wine and Eames took it and then he embraced Robert, feeling him pat his back.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

Eames nodded and Robert soon left. Eames shrugged and held up the wine as he said,

“Let’s keep this going then, yeah?”

Everyone cheered and continued to party. Eames only stopped to get some actual clothes on, at Arthur’s request.


	1328. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Hanging some Christmas lights. I can see John on Bane's shoulders up high enough to hang them, but only after the disaster and frustration of untangling the lights and checking that all the bulbs work.

It was strange to think that so many years ago, Christmas was a bleak time of year. 

This year, like so many before, was different, better in some ways even.  
John Blake had met and fell in love with the terrorist who once threatened to destroy his city. Near death and disillusioned from his betrayal, Bane was ready to vanish to become someone else…or rather, the person he never had a chance to grow into. 

John treated him like a man with his own thoughts and his own feelings and Bane never knew how much he needed that until John gave it to him. He showed him a simple life that Bane had never known before and he loved it. He loved everything about it, but he loved being with John the most.

When it came time for holidays, John showed him all the traditions he had grown up with in the orphanage and the ones he cultivated himself as an adult. In his modest apartment that he shared with Bane, once it was December, they began to decorate. They usually hung tasteful white lights around the windows and put up a tree and even if it was just that, it still took a bit to put everything up. When they dug everything out of the boxes from the closet, John huffed in aggravation as he removed the first string.

“Oh…everything is tangled.”

Bane just chuckled, taking the string from him and sitting down on the floor, patiently untangling it while John to work on setting up the tree and then hanging the wreath on the front of their door. 

When Bane was done, he had the string of lights in his hand ready to go. John saw him and said,

“You’re amazing, how did you do that so fast?”

“It’s a string of lights, beloved. Not a bomb.”

John laughed and took the end of the lights and tested them to make sure they all worked. He was annoyed when he ended up turning a single non working bulb and suddenly, they began to flicker on and off in a steady pattern.

“Okay, these aren’t twinkling lights.”

He grumbled, wanting to make it stop but Bane saw his aggravation and put his hand on his shoulder.

“I like that they blink.”

So John stopped and nodded so they could begin to decorate the tree. They strung the lights, then hung the ornaments carefully and when they finished and started the windows, Bane lifted John up to reach the top. John didn’t even struggle, he just laughed, balancing himself as he looked down at Bane.

“You got me?”

“Don’t I always?”

John couldn’t help but feel the affection for him and he reached up without hesitation, tucking the lights along the top of the curtains, Bane moving along with him until they were done. 

At night, everything done and plugged in, they cuddled on the couch, John’s arms around Bane as he smiled and kissed him.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For everything.”

Bane only smiled, kissing him back.


	1329. Noel/Cameron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Cameron doesn't want to go home for Christmas. Noel doesn't have any other plans. So they boys do their own thing blending together their own traditions (radio broadcast of 9 Lessons and Carols from Kings College and the Queens speech for Noel. Dean Martin Christmas cds, hot chocolate, and decorating gingerbread for Cameron).

When Christmas time rolled around again, Cameron found himself resisting going home.

His mother had pleaded with him to come home from school, his father didn’t care and Cameron thought about it, having to face yet another sterile family visit. He had gone back for Thanksgiving since it wasn’t celebrated in England and it was such a tense, boring visit that Cameron wasn’t even looking forward to going back.

So he didn’t. He wanted to stay in London, with Noel and Punk. 

“So stay. I don’t have anywhere else to go. If you went back, it would be me and Onion, like when you left in November.”

Noel sat on the couch with Punk, petting him, smiling up at him and Cameron decided then and there not to go.

The next time his mom called, her told he wasn’t going back, his work load was too much and he couldn’t spare the time and instead, he spent all his free time hanging out with Noel, decorating their flat with a tiny tree that they had to put up on a table so Punk wouldn’t get to it. They put multicolored lights around their windows and Noel went out and bought a Christmas sweater for Punk. Punk was a good sport about putting it on and letting them take pictures of him. In fact, he ended up liking it when he found out it kept him warm when he went for walks.

Noel took Cameron out to all the London spots where Christmas villages were set up and though Cameron remembered them from last year, he still enjoyed it and he was still blown away by how beautiful and festive everything looked.   
Christmas Eve was a blend of traditions that were coming together for them, being flat mates now for nearly two years but Cameron still groaned when Noel turned the radio on to the broadcast of 9 Lessons and carols from Kings College and the Queen’s speech. 

“Don’t you groan while the queen speaks.”

“Oh, like you care about the bloody queen.”

Noel laughed and Cameron smiled while he handed him a mug of hot chocolate. Noel loved Cameron’s hot chocolate, he didn’t make it from powder, but from a chocolate spread that he melted and mixed with milk and then added marshmallows and whipped cream.

“Thanks.”

Cameron nodded and Punk ran over to him and tried to get some, but Noel took a fingerful of cream and dabbed it on his snout to watch Punk lick at it frantically. 

After the speeches and a lot of chatter, the carols now on loop, Cameron shut it off and put on Dean Martin and then dragged Noel to the kitchen to make gingerbread men. Punk happily followed, curious as to what was going to be made to eat.

“I don’t know why you like this music.”

“I don’t know why you like listening to eight lessons but I don’t judge you.”

“Nine. Nine lessons, love.”

“Whatever.”

Noel grinned and they began to bake. After mixing, rolling, cutting and baking, they sat on the counter and had more hot chocolate.

“Do you like it here? I mean, better than home.” Asked Noel, taking a sip from his mug.

Cameron nodded after a moment.

“Yeah…yeah I do. It’s such a great change of pace. I don’t miss home at all…I thought I would but I don’t. I guess…it’s more bearable with you.”

He realized how that sounded and he blushed a bit and took a drink from his mug to cover. Noel only smiled at him. They both checked on Punk, seeing him in front of the oven, waiting for the cookies inside and they both laughed.

By midnight, they lay on the floor, mugs empty, stomachs full of cookies, Punk resting on Noel’s chest. They both looked up at their tiny tree and the colored nights and Cameron said,

“Hey, it’s Christmas.”

Somehow, the carols came back on after the Dean Martin CD finished and Cameron heard it was midnight. 

“Happy Christmas.” Said Noel.

“Happy Christmas to you too.” Replied Cameron.

Cameron had no regrets about staying in London again. Laying on the floor with his flat mate and their dog was still the best Christmas ever.


	1330. Ronnie/Tim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: How and when does Ronnie find out about Tim being a reporter who is writing a story about the Kray's? How does he react?

Tim delayed his story for as long as he could. 

It wasn’t until his editor threatened to pull him completely off the story and scrap the whole thing, that Tim handed it in.

But he couldn’t just write and leave. He had to tell Ronnie himself - as dangerous as it was, he knew what it would mean if he just ran. 

To find Ronnie, all he had to do was wait and make himself visible. He had a cigarette as he stayed right outside Hyde park. He must have gone in circles before he heard a familiar whistle and he looked up to see Ronnie’s car. He had rolled down the window a bit and gestured him over so Tim went, throwing away the cigarette. 

Ronnie was glad to see him, a slight smile on his lips and he was warm, so warm that Tim had no problem melting into him when Ronnie kissed him. He tasted good and Tim licked his mouth when Ronnie moved back.

“What were you doing outside?”

His voice was deep as always, dragging against Tim’s ears.

“I was just..walking. I had to talk to you.”

“So talk.”

“When we get to your place.”

Ronnie grinned a bit and Tim wished he could follow through on that excitement.

When they got to Ronnie’s place, Tim took a deep breath and followed him in. He felt as if he was walking into his death and he knew he might actually be doing so. Ronnie took off his coat and took a seat while Tim stood near the door, swallowing hard, wondering when a good time to tell-

“So what did you want to talk about?”

Tim swallowed hard and twisted his fingers in his hands as he said,

“I have to leave London. Soon. Like tomorrow.”

Ronnie stood up and walked over to him. He wasn’t much taller than Tim, but his size was more intimidating and Tim felt small and helpless. He knew about Ronnie, his strength, the force he had behind it and he was terrified.

“Why?”

“My job is done…”

“What your story?”

Tim felt shocked before he was scared. He felt the knot in his throat tighten.

“You knew that-”

“That you were writing a story about me and my brother? Yeah, I knew. Of course I knew. You think I’m gonna involve myself with just anyone without knowin what I’m getting into?”

“But…”

“You wouldn’t be the first to do it. And you don’t know any more than I wanted you to know or what the public knows.”

Tim felt foolish and he looked down.

“I didn’t want to use you because of it.”

“Aw, ain’t that sweet.”

Tim felt his hand on his face, making him look back up.

“So you gotta be off hm?”

Tim nodded. 

“You wouldn’t stay?”

“I’m a reporter. My paper…my job, my home…everything is back in the states.”

“Shame. Maybe when you get famous, you’ll come back, pay me a visit. I’ll give you  real scoop then.”

Tim laughed nervously and Ronnie kissed him anyway, pulling him close.

“Stay the night.”

He slowly whispered out the words and Tim shivered, clinging to Ronnie’s suspenders and he nodded. Ronnie kissed him once more before pulling him away from the door.


	1331. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: When Bob comes home from the bar, he needs some time to unwind before he can go to bed. One night Wilee is thirsty and comes down to the kitchen for a glass of water. Bob's on the sofa watching re-runs on tv, Rocco draped over his feet. Without prompting Wilee joins him and they have a quiet snuggle on the sofa.

It had been a long, drawn out night that made Bob regret working at the bar.   
Since he started seeing Wilee, he had done his best to give his longer shifts to everyone else so he could be home at a decent hour to spend time with Wilee but at times, it didn’t work and Bob wouldn’t get home until about two or three in the morning. By then, Wilee would be sound asleep and his only greeting at the door was Rocco. 

Not that he minded Rocco, but it just threw back to the days where Bob was alone and he didn’t really like it. 

After he left the bar, he walked home, his hands tucked into his coat pockets, the weather chilly and cold. He was grateful there was no snow, but he could feel his face getting red and wind burned. When he finally got home, he closed and locked the door and saw Rocco coming towards him, tail wagging in greeting.

“Hey boy.”

He hated that Wilee was asleep. He really could have used a talk, wanting to hear about his day, wanting to unwind with him, wanting to just have his company. Instead he was on his own. He took off his jacket, then his shoes and sat down on the couch instead, turning on the TV and leaning back to unwind on his own before going to bed. Rocco joined him and he was glad for the company, petting his head. 

Wilee meanwhile, was upstairs and woke up wanting to go to the bathroom. After he got out of bed and took care of that, he went downstairs, wanting some water. He was surprised when he heard the TV and he was happy that Bob was home. He walked over to him and sat beside him, smiling as hooked his arms around Bob’s. He settled his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes as he said,

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

“When did you get home?”

“Just a bit ago.”

Bob smiled, tilting his head on Wilee’s. It was quiet after that and Bob was sure that he had nodded off again but he was just happy for this, for the opportunity to have a cuddle with him even though he was tired. 

After just one re-run, Bob shut off the TV and pet Rocco to get him off his lap as he carefully moved his arm from Wilee, catching him as he tilted forward and carefully lifted him up, carrying him bridal style to take him upstairs.


	1332. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: You know you love someone when you don't question posting their bail. Which is something Arthur does when, one morning, Eames goes out to get milk and a newspaper but ends up with a ticket for public indecency when his track pants fall down (inspired by that Tom Hardy quote about track pants).

Arthur was still in bed when his phone rang. 

He lifted his head from his pillows, drowsy and confused. He looked to his side seeing Eames was absent and his phone was ringing so he picked it up.

“Hello?”

He blinked a few times, rubbing the sleep out of his eye.

“Arthur! Darling, I’m so glad you’re up!”

“Eames? Why are you calling me?”

“Well uh…well I’m in a bit of bind.”

“What happened?”

“I uh, I was arrested. For…incident exposure.”

“What?!”

Arthur sat up then, more awake than before.

“Let me explain!”

“I’m waiting…”

“I woke up this morning and I was going to make you breakfast but I saw we didn’t have any milk so I ran down to the shop to pick up a quart and the paper and when I was in line, I was holding my keys and I needed to get my wallet out so I put them in my pocket and the weight of then took down my track pants.”

Arthur sighed deeply, bringing his hand to his face. Because only Eames could get arrested for something like that.

“Anyway, the shop owner made a big hullabloo and I got picked up. I need you to come post my bail. I only had a handful of quid in my wallet.”

“Damnit Eames.”

“It was an accident.”

“I told you those pants didn’t have the elastic to stay up, they’re always falling and sliding down your waist. They’re going in the garbage the minute you get back.”

“Okay…”

Eames sounded defeated and Arthur sighed deeply.

“I’m on my way. Stay out of trouble.”

“Thank you, darling.”

“Uh huh.”

So Arthur got up and out of bed, throwing on some jeans and his hoodie before he got his shoes on and grabbed his wallet so he could head to the police station. He paid Eames’ bail and brought him, the entire time, Eames quiet and looking down at his lap. Arthur just shook his head and laughed softly to himself.

“Are you terribly cross with me?” Asked Eames.

“No, no I’m not. It’s actually kind of funny. This is the kind of thing that can only happen to you. Those pants are still going in the trash.”

“Yeah, I won’t even argue that.”

Arthur laughed again.


	1333. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur and Eames, who love each other dearly, have a fight and Arthur says something incredibly hurtful. Eames leaves and Arthur spends the day trying to find him to apologise, while Eames (being the insecure fool he can be) genuinely thinks that Arthur means whatever hurtful barb he threw at him and is somewhere contemplating life without Arthur. Happy ending when Arthur finds him and realises that Eames really would of left and begs for forgiveness... please? Need some flangst!

It had started off as a normal, every day fight. It was a stupid disagreement that was slowly escalating into a serious fight, Eames and Arthur going back and forth at each other.

It wasn’t anything new, they fought now and then, like any normal couple, but Eames didn’t like to fight with Arthur, he usually did his best to avoid a serious fight but now and then, Arthur got under his skin and they would go at it until they both walked away furious and wouldn’t speak for days. At times, Eames wouldn’t even sleep in the same bed, sleeping on the couch out of spite and anger until they started to miss each other and feel the longing of each other and someone would apologize. Sometimes, they both apologized at the same time. 

During that time, Eames sometimes wondered if Arthur  meant what he said and he would feel insecure and worry himself as his anger ebbed away. When Arthur apologized, he always said he didn’t mean what he said and he was sorry he ever said it. 

This fight was growing out of control, getting ugly and loud, the both of them angry over something they couldn’t even remember. 

“See, this right here, this is why you’re inconsiderate and stupid!”

Eames flinched. Arthur was never cautious with his words, he purposely went for blood and Eames hated that because he could never be that cruel unless he had to be.

“How am I inconsiderate and stupid? Oh, I know why you think I’m stupid, because I tolerate your selfishness!”

“If I’m so selfish, maybe you should just go! It would be the only smart thing you ever did!”

Eames frowned. Arthur had never thrown him out before. So without another word, he turned and left, seeing Arthur turn and cross his arms in a huff. Eames left their apartment, grabbing his keys and his wallet the way, picking up his sneakers at the door, putting them on as he took the elevator to the parking deck where he got to his car and left.

It was only the middle of the afternoon when Eames left. He drove for a while, unsure of where he was going, replaying the fight in his head and staying angry until he started to calm down. Arthur threw him out, told him he was stupid and inconsiderate. The fury started giving way to pain and Eames wondered if this was the end. Arthur had never told him to go, that they shouldn’t be together and angry words or not, it was still a hurtful barb to throw. 

Meanwhile, Arthur angrily fixed their bed, furious with the fight and eventually, he too began to calm down, especially when he found himself still making dinner for the both of them. He waited at the table that he set for two and then he called Eames, only to discover he had shut off his phone.  So Arthur ate and then waited, realizing he had spent the entire day just furious and now it was night time and Eames still hadn’t come home.

He waited. And waited and he sat in their living room with the TV on and any noise he thought might be coming from outside caught his attention. He waited until he fell asleep out of exhaustion and he woke up early the following morning and saw Eames still wasn’t home. Arthur was now worried. His words came back to haunt him, telling Eames he should leave him and it occurred to him that Eames was a lot more sensitive than he lead on and he knew that he often took his words to heart. Arthur began to worry he had gone too far. 

While he and Eames weren’t as active in dreamshare as they once were, it wasn’t too hard to look for and track him down. Arthur knew him pretty well and knew enough to check the surrounding areas first and eventually, he found him in a hotel lobby. He sighed in relief and approached him carefully until Eames looked up at him.

“Hey, here you are. You didn’t come home.”

“Why would I go back? I’m stupid for staying there, remember?”

Arthur sighed and now he felt guilty for ever saying that.

“So…what are you going to do?”

“Right now, I was just looking through flights to see which I can catch the earliest to the furthest place.”

“Eames…”

Arthur sat beside him, making him lower his phone - he didn’t miss the fact that Eames was indeed, scrolling through flights.

“I’m sorry for saying that. I didn’t mean it.”

“You didn’t mean it. You never mean it yet you’re very quick to say it.”

Arthur looked away.

“I’m sorry. I get so angry and my temper gets the best of me.”

“I get angry too and yet I never tell you to leave. I never call you names and purposely hurt you.”

“I’m sorry…”

“You always are. And I always forgive you but…you always hurt me.”

“Eames, please…I screwed up. I’m sorry, really I am. I can’t be without you.”

Eames looked up at him and looked so hurt that Arthur felt much worse. 

“I can’t be without you too but if you keep doing this-”

“I won’t…I swear, I won’t. I will never say such things to you again.”

“You promise?”

Arthur nodded, taking his hand, squeezing it tightly in his hand.

“I promise.”

Eames leaned closer to him and Arthur felt relief, putting his arms around him now, sighing softly.

“Let’s go home.”

Eames nodded and they got up and began to leave.

“How did you find me anyway?”

“It was harder than you think. You didn’t have your phone on so I had to guess a bit.”

“You still found me though.”

“I knew I would, eventually. My fear was that you had already left the state.”

“I thought about it…I was just building the courage to do it.”

“Now I’m glad I found you when I did.”

Eames put his arm around him.

“I’m glad you did too.”


	1334. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: When did Nathan start calling Arthur & Eames any variation of Daddy/Dad?

After the holidays, Nathan was convinced that he wasn’t being sent anywhere. He had a home and parents who loved him. 

Since there was time before Nathan could be enrolled in school, they spent a lot of time with him, getting him use to everything, to their home, to a routine. There would be special dinners for no reason, fun outings and movies to watch that Nathan loved, sometimes falling asleep on the couch at home, but never at the theater. He would be excited to see movies at the theater, loving the popcorn and the flip seat that he sometimes couldn’t make fold down without serious effort. 

He grew happier over time, content and no longer worried, though he was still unsure of how to address his adopted parents. He hesitated in calling them any variation of dad, mostly because he wasn’t sure if they would approve. Arthur tried to encourage it,  but he figured that it would happen naturally. Eames just tried to tell him in a subtle way, that whatever Nathan chose to call him, he would be fine with it. 

One afternoon, they were having lunch, Nathan having his favorite, grilled cheese and tomato soup, carefully dipping the corner of his sandwich into his little bowl before taking a bite. Arthur watched him while Eames ate beside him. While they ate, Eames saw his little boy dribble down tomato soup down the front of his shirt and Arthur laughed while Eames shook his head.

“Ah, look at how messy you are.”

Nathan laughed a little as Eames turned him a bit, picking up a napkin and wiping at his mouth carefully, then dabbing at his shirt to try to get the stain out before it set. Nathan laughed again and said,

“Sorry dad…”

Eames looked at him then, smiling as he then focused on the stain, not wanting to bring attention to it though it was a big deal.

“It’s okay, kiddo. Go change your shirt so we can wash it.”

“Okay.”

Nathan got out of his seat and went to his room and Eames grinned at Arthur.  
Some time later, it was after dinner, a movie playing and it was pretty late, Nathan sound asleep on the couch between Arthur and Eames. When Eame noticed he had nodded off, he nudged Arthur a bit.

“He needs to go to bed.”

Arthur nodded and slowly gathered him up, carrying him so Nathan’s head was on his shoulder. 

“M'awake…”

Arthur heard him mumble, his eyes still closed.

“No, it’s bed time anyway.”

“But the movie, daddy…”

Arthur grinned, petting his back.

“You can finish it tomorrow.”

“Kay…”

After putting Nathan to bed, Arthur returned to Eames to tell him of the break through. Eames only smiled and held onto Arthur, kissing his cheek. 

“He’s finally comfortable enough.”

“Yeah…I knew it would happen eventually, but I still worried.”

“Me too.”

It was a wonderful feeling and now they both felt as if they were a real family.


	1335. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Forrest/Evie (CEO verse). Since Evelyn doesn't work the long hours Forrest tends to she's home more and getting ready for Christmas. She asks for Howard's help as she has the perfect present for Forrest: an English Springer Spaniel puppy. Forrest is overjoyed to see the puppy Christmas morning (idk: howard snuck it into the house during early that morning) which he, naturally, calls Lady.

It was around the holiday and Evelyn was thrilled.

She usually spent the day by herself - her family estranged, her friends minimal and she had a lovely little apartment that she couldn’t bring herself to decorate. It seemed like a mockery for her to do that since she was on her own. Now that she was married and had a lovely penthouse to tend to, she made sure to decorate, tree, lights, potted poinsettias, wreathes, the whole nine yards. 

She had a lot of time on her hands since she didn’t work the long hours she once use to. She would organize Forrest’s schedule in the mornings and then she was left with entirely too much time on her hands. At first she filled it with getting accustomed to being Mrs. Bondurant, moving in, getting settled, shopping and arranging her new home. But then there was a lapse of time where she had nothing to do. 

Luckily, the holidays came by and she had gifts to purchase, parties to attend, a home to decorate. 

After she was done decorating and she went on to gift shop, she worried what to get her husband. Everyone else was easy for her, but for Forrest, she wanted to make it something special and memorable. It was their first Christmas as a married couple and she needed the gift to mark the day. She ended up asking Howard for ideas.

“Why not make him something. You’re handy with a needle and thread.”

She sighed, frowning a little and looking down.

“I don’t have the time to make anything.”

“What about…hm well, Forrest always wanted a dog. He never had the time to take care of one or anything, but he did want one.”

Evelyn perked up at that.

“What kind of dog?”

Howard shrugged and looked up from writing something in his calendar.

“Doesn’t matter really, Forrest has a soft spot for any dog.”

Evelyn smiled and once leaving his office, she went right to work looking for the perfect dog. She did her research and while she liked big dogs, she liked the medium sized ones too. It wasn’t until she was at the pet shop that she found the perfect one - an English Springer Spaniel. She was a soft tan color with a darker tan shade of ears and big soulful eyes that immediately grabbed her heart. While she knew that this wasn’t exactly Forrest’s style of dog, Evelyn knew nonetheless that he would love her. After making the proper arrangements; purchasing her, getting her paperwork, her shots and having the shop hold her until Christmas morning where Howard would do her the service of picking her up, she went home to wait.

Christmas morning, the happy couple woke up after sleeping in most of the morning. Evelyn got up a bit before Forrest to text Howard and see where he was and then started breakfast for her husband. When Forrest woke up, she had coffee done, waffles with blueberry sauce and whipped cream, bacon and fresh coffee. Forrest sat down at the table while she set everything in front of him and he smiled at her.

“Thank you, Evie.”

“You’re welcome. I thought a nice breakfast before the gift exchange would be nice.”

Forrest agreed and began to eat once the table was set. Just as they finished, Howard set her a text, telling her the pup was there and he was sending it up with the doorman and Evelyn quickly took Forrest by his hand and had him sit in the living room.

“Evie, what about your gift?”

“You first.”

She grinned and went to the door just in time to see the doorman leaving the elevator holding a large basket with the pup sitting up inside it. She took the basket and then closed the door behind her, taking the pup out of the basket and letting her wander over to Forrest.

“Oh, hello…”

She walked over to the living room where Forrest lifted up the pup and set her on his lap, petting her, scratching under her chin.

“Evie, is this for me?”

“Yes. Do you like her?”

“I love her. What’s her name?”

“Whatever you want, she’s yours.”

Forrest looked at her, petting her again and again, seeing her little tail wagging excitedly.

“Lady.”

Evelyn grinned and pet the little pup’s head and said,

“Good name for her.”

Forrest was enamored already, lifting her up to kiss her snout, scratching under her chin, speaking to her softly. Even when Forrest got up to get Evelyn’s gift, he took Lady with him. Evelyn opened her gift, an elegant diamond necklace that Forrest helped her put on, Lady on his lap the entire time, sniffing at the paper and jewelry box the necklace came in. 

“I love it, thank you Forrest.”

Lady gave a little yelp when she slid off Forrest’s lap and onto the couch when he leaned over to kiss his wife, but he immediately picked her up again. Evelyn only laughed a bit and pet her as Forrest smiled.


	1336. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Adam celebrates Hanukkah, Tommy Christmas. So the boys spend Hanukkah with Adam's Mom and then fly out to spend Christmas with Brendan and the girls.

When the holidays began to come around, Tommy and Adam began to make plans. 

It was during this planning stage that Tommy found out that Adam was Jewish.

“You’re Jewish?”

Adam laughed a little as he looked up from his phone. He had just hung up with his mother who had asked him to come to the house for Hanukkah dinner. Tommy’s brother Brendan had asked him to fly over for the holidays and they were still trying to figure out when they should go when Adam sprung the dinner on him.

“Yeah, I just don’t celebrate it. I haven’t since I moved out of my parent’s house. But my mom wants to…because of my dad and everything.”

“Isn’t that like eight nights?”

Adam laughed a bit.

“We wouldn’t go all eight nights. We could go to one and the fly out to Pittsburgh to see your brother. We could leave on the twenty-second, avoid the rush and all that. What do you think?”

Tommy thought it over and then nodded.

“Yeah, good plan.”

So when it came down to the day, after sunset, they went to Adam’s mother’s house. She was pleased to see him, welcoming him and Tommy inside.

“You boys sit down, I’m about to serve dinner.”

Tommy had never had much exposure to the whole Jewish holidays or traditions. He had grown up in a mostly Irish Catholic neighborhood and had never seriously practiced anything so he was a bit relieved when other than a lit menorah, there wasn’t a lot of religious celebration going on. Adam saw a bit of his nerves and said,

“Relax, it’s just dinner.”

“Don’t you guys do stuff?”

Adam laughed again. He had been amused by how nervous and worried Tommy had been since discovering his non-practicing Judiasim. He took his hand when they sat down and said,

“Nah, my mom just makes latkes, which are just potato pancakes and jelly donuts.”

“Jelly donuts?”

“It’s a long story, I don’t know, I don’t complain.”

Tommy laughed now, relaxing a bit. It was a straight forward dinner, delicious though Tommy knew he’d have to work out over time to burn it out, but he cut himself break calling it a cheat day. They talked a bit, ate and before they knew it, they had to be off to catch their flight to Pittsburgh.

“That was good.”

Adam smiled while they sat in the cab on their way to the airport.

“Nervous over nothing, huh?”

“Yeah pretty  much.”

Tommy put his arm around him as they relaxed a bit. 

A plane ride and another cab ride later, they were in Pittsburgh. Brendan and Tess, greeted them when they arrived, their daughters excited and running to Tommy to greet him.

“You have to excuse them, with their uncle coming to see them and Christmas being three days away, they’re all excited.”

Tommy knelt down to catch the girls, lifting them up and then turning them towards Adam.

“Girls, this is Adam. He’s my boyfriend.”

The girls oo-ed and even though they were children, Adam still felt blush on his face as he laughed nervously. Brendan and Tess showed them to their room and after they settled down, they relaxed for a bit. Brendan told them they should rest, tomorrow they had a full day. 

The two days before Christmas, Adam enjoyed himself, going shopping, helping to cook, going ice skating, all these things with the girls who took a liking to him and called him ‘uncle Adam’. On Christmas Eve, the adults had a few drinks while the girls did their best to stay up for Santa. When they eventually crashed, sound asleep on the floor, they were taken to bed and then they hung out, talking, just enjoying each other’s company. When it was after midnight and everyone went to bed, Tommy said,

“Hey, it’s technically Christmas.”

Adam changed in his night clothes and said,

“It is. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”

They kissed and Tommy asked,

“Do you want your gift?”

Adam smiled and said,

“Sure. I can give you yours. It’ll be more relaxed this way without the girls screaming.”

Tommy smiled and they sat down and did the exchange with Adam. He had gotten Adam a beautiful jacket, something that Adam had needed for a while and Adam had gotten Tommy a watch. He noticed Tommy never really wore one and Tommy mentioned he would like one. They kissed afterwards and Adam smiled, leaning his head on his shoulder.

“Best Christmas ever.”

Tommy grinned and nodded.

“Best Christmas ever.”


	1337. Noel/Cameron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: They ring in the new year the best way, with a kiss at midnight!

After Christmas came the new year.

Cameron was looking forward to it, wondering what Noel would be up to. 

“We could do a pub crawl for the new year, then come back here and count down with Punk.”

Punk lifted his head up at the sound of his name and Cameron nodded.

“Sounds great. Let’s do that.”

Noel grinned.

On December thirty-first, after making sure Punk ate and after they got some dinner, they left, going into London’s city for a pub crawl. They went to a couple of pubs, getting some appetizers and drinking, taking shots after their beers before they left for the next place, laughing and having a good time. It was probably the best time Cameron had, had in a really long time. He stopped himself though, because he had good times recently, all of them with Noel. 

He was glad he had a lot to drink because when they were walking and Noel put his arm around him, Cameron felt his face blush.

When they finally got back to their flat, Punk was excited to see them. Both of them were drunk, but not enough to feel sick. While Cameron took off his coat, Noel turned on the TV and then grabbed Cameron’s wrist, pulling him into the living room.

“The countdown started! We got back just in time.”

He stared excitedly at the screen, Punk standing in front of the both of them as his tail wagged. Cameron tried to focus, though he still felt buzzed and warm and excited, really aware of the fact that Noel was still holding onto his wrist, the sleeve of his sweater bunched up above him. He was distracted for a bit, liking how Noel’s hold on him felt nice and he didn’t snap out of it until the countdown started and Noel began counting, so Cameron joined in before he was caught. 

“Five…four…three…two…one…Happy New Year!”

They shouted at the same time, Punk barking and jumping up and down in excitement. When Cameron and Noel looked at each other, smiling at each other, Noel stepped forward, cupping Cameron’s face and kissing him deeply. Cameron froze for a moment, his eyes wide, then gradually closing as he melted against him. When Noel pulled back, he looked at him, still smiling while Cameron felt dazed.

“You still wanna drink?”

Cameron found himself nodding and Noel let him go while he went to the kitchen to get them more beers. Cameron knew he’d regret it in the morning while nursing his hangover, but he also knew that kiss was lingering on his lips and that eventually, when he could focus, he’d ask properly about it.


	1338. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Arthur/Eames Viking AU: Someone in Eames' village tries to steal Buttercup. But Arthur is having NONE of that and shows how dangerous a shepherd with his shepherd's crook can be.

Living with Eames in his village wasn’t too bad. It was a lot more exciting and a far greater adventure than Arthur spending his days watching over a herd of goats his entire life. Now he had the one and he shared him with Eames.  
Buttercup was growing quickly, healthy, loving all the space and fresh air he had and his little bed of hay and a blanket where he slept. He romped constantly and Arthur was always trailing behind while they walked through the village. 

Eames was also very fond of the little goat, no more fond of him than he was of Arthur, but he did adore him. He in fact, doted on him a little more than Arthur did, spoiling him, giving him a little extra food when he thought Arthur wasn’t looking and he was often found cradling and carrying the kid, though Arthur never opposed to any of that.

One afternoon, Eames was busy so Arthur went out for a walk with Buttercup. He missed having a shepard’s crook now and then, it would be easier to wrangle Buttercup in when he was getting too far ahead, but he found a walking stick that he kept in his hand while he walked. He found it handy when he did need to get Buttercup’s attention or when he was walking up steps or needed to stop Buttercup from crossing somewhere. 

They walked through the village, Arthur stopping now and then to look at wares, or children stopping them to pet Buttercup. It was a beautiful day and Buttercup began to get ahead of him after a while and Arthur watched him. He didn’t mind him getting too ahead until he saw someone grab his goat and start running off. Arthur froze for a moment before he shouted and began to run after the thief. 

He kept shouting at him to stop and when he wouldn’t Arthur waited until he was close enough and used his walking stick to jam between the thief’s ankles, watching him trip, luckily, he cradled Buttercup towards himself so he didn’t hurt him when he landed. Arthur approached him and hit him with the thicker end of the stick, yelling at him the entire time,

“You thief! How dare you try to steal my goat!”

“I didn’t know he was anyone’s!”

“Liar!”

Arthur didn’t stop until other villagers came and stopped him from beating the thief to death. Arthur leaned down and picked up Buttercup and began to walk away, still furious that someone would dare to steal his beloved pet. He went directly to tell Eames himself, have the thief properly punished. 

He also decided to not let Buttercup wander in the village anymore, for his own safety. 


	1339. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur/Eames where Arthur only wears the suit when he's on the job. No one knows that he wears tight boxer and tshirt when he's home and didnt gelled his hair. Eames always wondered what arthur looks like without the suits and he got his wish when he accidentally peeked into arthurs apartment. He is actually researching and peeking into his targets apartment which is next to arthurs. At first he doesnt know that is was arthur. When he found out he ogles arthurs especially his ass 24/7.

Eames huffed deeply as he sat outside in his car. He must have gone around the blasted neighborhood a dozen times over and he stopped and pulled over before someone got suspicious and called the cops. 

He was currently on a job and he had to follow the mark for a while to see his lifestyle and blah blah blah, with all of Arthur’s blasted research, he couldn’t find his bloody house. Eames pulled out his phone and hit the home button to make his screen light up so he could see the scrap of paper Arthur had neatly wrote the address on. He should have just put the address in his GPS but now Eames was just determined to find the damn place on his own. 

He sighed. He should have done this in the day time. It would have been easier to see the house numbers like that. Looks like this entire dream is going to be in the night. He drove again, then stopped when he realized he was at the mark’s house. 

“Well shit…" 

He huffed in annoyance, realizing he had driven by there at least six times already. He got his binoculars out and peered through them, trying to get a look into the living room window. He was glad he had parked on the other side of the street and that the neighbors were asleep so he was able to spy on the mark easily. 

After the binoculars focused, he saw someone walk by the window. He settled on the living room window and watched as the same person walked by again. Eames had already resigned himself to having to look at one of two things, a lonely bachelor or something disturbing since picturesque neighborhoods often had a seedier underbelly. When the mark stood at his window, he saw him in a plain white shirt and his underwear - lonely bachelor it was. 

It only took a few minutes for Eames to realize that the mark had a great ass. It was round and high, the boxer briefs he wore doing nothing to hide that, along with the great legs. He leaned back, watching him a bit more, seeing he had gotten distracted looking at his phone and he was taking slow steps around his living room. When the mark turned a bit, Eames saw that he was thinner, younger looking than the pictures Arthur had produced and for a moment, Eames wondered if he was at the right place again.

When the mark turned, Eames lifted the binoculars up, seeing a pretty face, glasses and tousled messy hair, all of it clicking into place and Eames realized…

"Shit…it’s Arthur.”

He peered through a few more times, just to get a glimpse of his ass again, so impressed. Arthur was always so formal, suit and tie all day, every day. He only took off his coat and rolled up his sleeves if it was a long day, so seeing him like this, in a calm, domestic environment, was so refreshing. Even his hair was relaxed, tousled and wavy and Eames wondered how he managed to tame it every day. But that ass…

Eames had always had strong suspicions that Arthur was well toned, well shaped and well stacked under those suit pants and now, seeing him walking around in his living room, he was glad he was right. 

He only left when Arthur left his living room and shut the light off so Eames scraped the night and went back to his hotel room. On his way, he looked at the address again and cursed, seeing that not only was he, again, at the wrong house, but he had misread the street name as well. 

Oh well, at least something good came out of it. 

The next day, when he saw Arthur once the team met up, he grinned like a loon at him.

“Good morning, Eames. Did you get any surveillance done?”

“Not in the least.”

Arthur sighed and shook his head and Eames eyed him, looking him up and down, seeing him in a dark grey suit, and a black oxford and tie, his hair once again tamed into place, no glasses which was a shame. Arthur gave him a strange look and Eames just continued smiling.

“Well…do you think you can get it done today?”

“Of course. Anything for you, Arthur.”

Arthur looked down for a moment, feeling a little caught off guard by Eames’ words, his smile and he nodded and turned to leave. When he did, Eames sighed to himself, watching Arthur walk away and again, Eames was convinced that despite his screw up, it was still the best screw up that ever happened to him.


	1340. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Arthur/Eames: they're on a job and it's getting close to Christmas. Eames is going over the plan and the information on the person he has to forge while sucking on a candy cane. He rolls it around his mouth like it's a toothpick. It's driving Arthur to distraction who goes over, kicks Eames's chair back onto four legs, sits in Eames' lap and replaces the candy cane with his lips.

It had been a while since Arthur last saw Eames, not since their last job nearly a year ago. It was nice to see him, he was sporting a beard and he was thinner than before. He was also trying to quit smoking.

He was vaping now and then and when he wasn’t doing that, he was putting everything and anything in his mouth. Pens, toothpicks, straws and after lunches or dinners, he would take the plastic forks and chew on those. The stirrers from coffee cups, the green Starbucks stoppers, everything went right into Eames’ mouth. 

It drove Arthur crazy and he was disgusted too since now and then, he would pick up a pen and see the end chewed to hell and he would drop it immediately, sneering in disgust at what he touched.

One afternoon, while Arthur was working, he saw Eames come in, holding a file in his hand as he read it and in the other hand, he had a candy cane. It was the non traditional rainbow colored candy cane rather than the red and white one and he was sucking on the end of it, the plastic wrapping bunched half way down. 

“Where did you get that?”

“Our chemist had an extra one. Which is great because I have to charge my vape.”

He smiled and sat down at the table right near Arthur, putting the file down to open it and go through it. Arthur watched him for a second, then turned away, trying to go back to his own work, but he could hear Eames not too far from him. 

He was making soft sucking noises, twirling it around and pulling and drawing the candy back in his mouth. It was obscene the way his lips puckered around it, even the slurping noise, which by any other person would be disgusting but for Arthur, it was driving him to distraction. He was discreet at first, watching him from the corners of his eyes, then, he just gave up and out right watched him. He wasn’t sure how long he watched, Eames absorbed in his work, the end of the candy cane now almost white and he would stop now and then and bite the end of the crunchy candy before resuming the sucking. 

Without even realizing what he was doing, Arthur got up from his seat and pushed Eames’ chair forward since he was balancing on two legs and Eames was startled, even more than so when he suddenly had a lapful of Arthur. He pulled the candy cane from Eames’ mouth and held it, seeing his confused expression.

“Hello…what’s all this then?”

Arthur answered him by leaning forward and kissing him. Eames grinned against his lips before kissing back. When Arthur pulled away, his face a bit flush, still holding Eames’ candy cane in his hand, he licked his lips, tasting the sweetness from the candy and said,

“Sorry…I couldn’t take it anymore.”

Eames just grinned and said,

“You could have asked for some, I would have shared.”

He looked at the candy cane and Arthur laughed a little.

“So…what now?” Asked Eames.

“Lunch?”

“Sounds terrific.”

Arthur smiled and didn’t get up right away. In fact, he leaned forward and kissed him more.


	1341. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by morethancupcake: Arthur and Eames, both very happy expecting parents. But when the babies are both here, Eames freaks out, suddenly not feeling ready to be responsible of two innocents. He leaves when Arthur goes to labor, and disappears completely after the birth. Arthur is now alone with twins, in a house they were supposed to share. Months later, Eames tries to come back, but Arthur stops him at the door, and tells him to come back another day. When he's back, the house is empty, the twins safe with Dom and Mal. Basically I want something very bittersweet, with Eames begging for forgiveness, and asking small questions, and Arthur being the protective bamf we know, not letting him know anything since he left. With an hopeful ending, please

Once, they started to build a life together.

Arthur had given into Eames’ charms and they started an on again, off again relationship that was difficult to navigate to say the least. But eventually, they both promised to change, they promised themselves things would be different, so when they decided to live together, they bought a home and settled down.  
At first, things were wonderful, happy and even painfully domestic. And then, one day in the middle of the winter, Arthur found out he was pregnant. He was worried at first, afraid to break the news, but once he told him, Eames was actually elated. They would be a family, together and Arthur felt the last bit of his defenses go down.

That proved to be a mistake later on down the line as he started to get larger, furniture and clothes for their baby began appearing and Eames began to get a little nervous. The day they went to find out the sex, they were given the news that they were having twins. Arthur was excited and happy and Eames had an excellent poker face because the truth of the matter was that it was starting to be too much. 

They were having more than one baby, more than one life in his hands and he didn’t know how to tell Arthur it was getting terrifying for him, especially since Arthur was so ready for this.

The night Arthur went into labor, Eames took him to the hospital and rather then stay at his side while it all happened, Eames felt the very cold and very real fear lance through him and he turned and went in the opposite direction. He knew he was being a coward and a fool, but at that moment, fear overruled everything in his mind and he ended up vanishing.

Arthur was confused at first, wondering where Eames was and after the birth, it made sense. Eames had abandoned him. He wanted to be sad and surprised but instead, he found himself disappointed…how typical of Eames to have left him now, with their children. He named the twins himself, put his own family name down on the certificate and once he was discharged, he went home to an empty house. 

He was determined to raise their babies on his own and he named them Andrew and Vincent. They were good babies for the most part, but now and then when they both cried, he didn’t know what to do, he could only hold one at time and he would rock the other with his free hand while they slept in the bassinet. Now and then, he felt the desperate loneliness and the fury that would come over him when he thought about Eames just running off on him. To think he had loved him, that he believed him when he said he was happy about this…looking back on it, Arthur could see all the signs that Eames was lying to him.

Almost four months later, Arthur was putting the twins down for a nap when he heard someone at the door. He wasn’t expecting any visitors, so when he got to the front door, he was furious when he opened it and saw Eames. He nearly slammed the door in his face as Eames said,

“Wait! I want to talk…”

“Now? Now you want to talk? How about the night I gave birth, why didn’t you talk to me then!”

He continued trying to slam the door but Eames resisted.

“Arthur, please!”

Arthur sighed and looked down, still holding the door and said,

“Come back later. The twins are sleeping right now. I don’t want to fight with you when they’re sleeping. It’ll wake them.”

“So…when?”

“Just a few days. I’ll arrange for a sitter.”

Eames nodded and stepped back.

“Thank you.”

Arthur only nodded and closed the door again.

Eames should have known Arthur better than that, he should have known Arthur was not a forgiving man once crossed so when he returned to their house, he found it dark and empty, Arthur and their children gone. It was only a few days that Eames lost track of him, but Arthur found him instead, showing up at his hotel room door. 

“Where are the twins?”

“With Mal and Dom. They’re watching them for me while I sort this with.”

“Would you like to come in?”

Arthur looked the same as always, hidden in his well tailored suit, his hair slicked back. His face was serious and angry and Eames cautiously approached him.

“How are they?”

“Alive and abandoned by their father.”

Eames sighed a little, knowing he deserved that.

“What did you name them?”

“What do you care?”

“Arthur…”

“No! You don’t deserve to know their names or even see them in your lifetime because you left me! You dumped me in the hospital and turned around and left!”

“I was afraid…I know that’s no excuse, but I got cold feet, I was terrified. I was now going to be in charge of not one, but two babies? I panicked.”

“You know, the fucked up part about all this was that I wasn’t at all surprised that you did this. You always fled at the slightest sign of something serious.”

Eames looked down, ashamed of himself.

“I’m sorry…I really am. The minute I left, I knew I was making a mistake. But then the longer I thought about it, the more time passed…Arthur, I fucked up, I fucked up a lot but I’m sorry.”

“You think a simple apology will do it?”

“No, of course not. But I’ll do anything if you let me make it up to you.”

Arthur shook his head.

“I don’t want you to make it up to me. Eames, you blew it. You broke my heart for the last time.”

Eames didn’t want to accept that. He knew he had screwed up badly, but he didn’t want to give up. He took Arthur’s hand and said,

“I’m still in love with you.”

Arthur looked down at his hand and then back at Eames’ face.

“It’s not enough. This was the worse thing you have ever done to me. You not only threw me away, but our children too. I won’t let you hurt them.”

Arthur began to pull his hand away but Eames wouldn’t let him go. He clung to him desperately and said,

“Please…I’ll do anything…please…Arthur, I’m begging you. I’m on my knees, begging you.”

Eames literally fell to his knees and still held Arthur’s hand. Arthur wanted to pull back, to continue saying no, to get away from him, but he loved him too…

“Andrew and Vincent. Andrew was born first.”

Eames dared to fell a little hopeful and he swallowed hard.

“Let me show you how sorry I am…please.”

Arthur took a deep breath and nodded. It was only then that Eames let go and Arthur turned to leave.


	1342. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Do you remember this "welcome home" party from "The Take"? Could you write something like this with Arthur and Eames, where Eames is released from prison and Arthur throws him a party.

Today was the day. Eames was coming home after a long stretch of jail time and Arthur couldn’t wait. 

He had arranged a welcome home party, all their close friends, Eames’ friends, food, drink and everything and now all he had to do was wait for his cab.   
Eames didn’t want Arthur to pick him up, he didn’t want Arthur to see him fresh from jail and though Arthur counted that he would see him fresh from jail anyway, Eames pleaded with him and Arthur gave in. He decided to throw him a party instead.

Everyone was drinking and talking in Arthur’s apartment, waiting while Arthur sat by the window, watching, waiting, every cab that drove by, Arthur held his breath in anticipation. He was being a lousy host, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

Then, he saw it. Arthur stood up and saw Eames getting out of a cab and Arthur grinned and ran to the door, flinging it open as he rushed down the stairs. Eames had just paid his fare when he saw Arthur race towards him and he caught him, lifting him up, holding him as he kissed him again and again. 

“I missed you. God I missed you.”

Eames smiled, the newsboy cap he had on was lifted up, the leather jacket he had one crinkled when Arthur wrapped his arms around him.

“I missed you too, love.”

Arthur could hardly resist being out of his embrace but Eames set him down and leaned down to pick up his bag so they could go upstairs. Once he walked through the door, everyone shouted, ‘surprise’, startling Eames for a minute but he was glad to see everyone. 

He got a drink and hung up his coat and took off his hat and greeted all his friends who had come to welcome him back home. The music started up and everyone danced and continued on the celebration. While Arthur talked to one of their friends, he felt Eames come up behind him, kissing his neck and Arthur turned around with a laugh, putting his arms around his neck.

“Think we can slip away for a minute?”

Arthur nodded, his smile growing with every moment. Eames took his hand and they got away from the party, going right to their bedroom. 

They hadn’t been alone in years and Arthur had faithfully waited for Eames to get out. He only wanted Eames, he had only ever wanted him so after Eames was thrown in jail, Arthur waited for him. Now after years and years, Arthur couldn’t wait to get his clothes off, to get Eames’ clothes off though they didn’t even make it that far. All Arthur did was take his jeans off and get his shirt half way up before Eames got on top of him. 

It was frantic and rushed and messy and Arthur bit through his pain because he missed Eames so much, because it was worth it in the end. Afterwards, they got out of their sweat soaked clothes and just laid there in bed, momentarily forgetting about the party and the guests just outside their door. Arthur laid his head on Eames’ chest, feeling his hand running through his hair, the other on Arthur’s bare arm. His leg was over Eames’ and he missed the very scent of him, his eyes closed as he smiled.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Every day I was away, I thought of you.”

“I did too. Visits weren’t enough.”

“They never were. Where you good, baby? Did you wait for me?”

Arthur turned his head towards Eames.

“What do you think?”

Eames laughed, brushing his hair back from his face.

“You were. I know you were.”

Arthur nodded and leaned forward to kiss him. 

Their moment was interrupted when he heard Yusuf on the other side of the door and said,

“Mate, sorry to break up your reunion but you got company.”

Eames sighed and got up, Arthur doing the same. The first thing Eames threw on was a robe, but it wasn’t his, but Arthur’s. It had started off as a joke gift, Eames bought it for him because it was short and pink and it looked great on Arthur. He ended up wearing it often and now Eames slung it on because he was in no mood to give a fuck about anything. He loosely tied the front of it as he stepped out from his bedroom and said,

“What’s all this?”

He was pleased to see it was his partner, Robert Fischer and a few of his guards. 

“Sorry to break up the party Eames, but I heard you got out today.”

Robert paused, seeing what Eames was wearing and he chuckled.

“Nice robe.”

“Thanks. What do you want?”

“My father wanted to see you. Thank you for keeping quiet and all that. But that’s  conversation for another time. Welcome home.”

He handed Eames a bottle of wine and Eames took it and then he embraced Robert, feeling him pat his back.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

Eames nodded and Robert soon left. Eames shrugged and held up the wine as he said,

“Let’s keep this going then, yeah?”

Everyone cheered and continued to party. Eames only stopped to get some actual clothes on, at Arthur’s request.


	1343. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Hanging some Christmas lights. I can see John on Bane's shoulders up high enough to hang them, but only after the disaster and frustration of untangling the lights and checking that all the bulbs work.

It was strange to think that so many years ago, Christmas was a bleak time of year. 

This year, like so many before, was different, better in some ways even.  
John Blake had met and fell in love with the terrorist who once threatened to destroy his city. Near death and disillusioned from his betrayal, Bane was ready to vanish to become someone else…or rather, the person he never had a chance to grow into. 

John treated him like a man with his own thoughts and his own feelings and Bane never knew how much he needed that until John gave it to him. He showed him a simple life that Bane had never known before and he loved it. He loved everything about it, but he loved being with John the most.

When it came time for holidays, John showed him all the traditions he had grown up with in the orphanage and the ones he cultivated himself as an adult. In his modest apartment that he shared with Bane, once it was December, they began to decorate. They usually hung tasteful white lights around the windows and put up a tree and even if it was just that, it still took a bit to put everything up. When they dug everything out of the boxes from the closet, John huffed in aggravation as he removed the first string.

“Oh…everything is tangled.”

Bane just chuckled, taking the string from him and sitting down on the floor, patiently untangling it while John to work on setting up the tree and then hanging the wreath on the front of their door. 

When Bane was done, he had the string of lights in his hand ready to go. John saw him and said,

“You’re amazing, how did you do that so fast?”

“It’s a string of lights, beloved. Not a bomb.”

John laughed and took the end of the lights and tested them to make sure they all worked. He was annoyed when he ended up turning a single non working bulb and suddenly, they began to flicker on and off in a steady pattern.

“Okay, these aren’t twinkling lights.”

He grumbled, wanting to make it stop but Bane saw his aggravation and put his hand on his shoulder.

“I like that they blink.”

So John stopped and nodded so they could begin to decorate the tree. They strung the lights, then hung the ornaments carefully and when they finished and started the windows, Bane lifted John up to reach the top. John didn’t even struggle, he just laughed, balancing himself as he looked down at Bane.

“You got me?”

“Don’t I always?”

John couldn’t help but feel the affection for him and he reached up without hesitation, tucking the lights along the top of the curtains, Bane moving along with him until they were done. 

At night, everything done and plugged in, they cuddled on the couch, John’s arms around Bane as he smiled and kissed him.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For everything.”

Bane only smiled, kissing him back.


	1344. Cameron/Noel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Cameron doesn't want to go home for Christmas. Noel doesn't have any other plans. So they boys do their own thing blending together their own traditions (radio broadcast of 9 Lessons and Carols from Kings College and the Queens speech for Noel. Dean Martin Christmas cds, hot chocolate, and decorating gingerbread for Cameron).

When Christmas time rolled around again, Cameron found himself resisting going home.

His mother had pleaded with him to come home from school, his father didn’t care and Cameron thought about it, having to face yet another sterile family visit. He had gone back for Thanksgiving since it wasn’t celebrated in England and it was such a tense, boring visit that Cameron wasn’t even looking forward to going back.

So he didn’t. He wanted to stay in London, with Noel and Punk. 

“So stay. I don’t have anywhere else to go. If you went back, it would be me and Onion, like when you left in November.”

Noel sat on the couch with Punk, petting him, smiling up at him and Cameron decided then and there not to go.

The next time his mom called, her told he wasn’t going back, his work load was too much and he couldn’t spare the time and instead, he spent all his free time hanging out with Noel, decorating their flat with a tiny tree that they had to put up on a table so Punk wouldn’t get to it. They put multicolored lights around their windows and Noel went out and bought a Christmas sweater for Punk. Punk was a good sport about putting it on and letting them take pictures of him. In fact, he ended up liking it when he found out it kept him warm when he went for walks.

Noel took Cameron out to all the London spots where Christmas villages were set up and though Cameron remembered them from last year, he still enjoyed it and he was still blown away by how beautiful and festive everything looked.   
Christmas Eve was a blend of traditions that were coming together for them, being flat mates now for nearly two years but Cameron still groaned when Noel turned the radio on to the broadcast of 9 Lessons and carols from Kings College and the Queen’s speech. 

“Don’t you groan while the queen speaks.”

“Oh, like you care about the bloody queen.”

Noel laughed and Cameron smiled while he handed him a mug of hot chocolate. Noel loved Cameron’s hot chocolate, he didn’t make it from powder, but from a chocolate spread that he melted and mixed with milk and then added marshmallows and whipped cream.

“Thanks.”

Cameron nodded and Punk ran over to him and tried to get some, but Noel took a fingerful of cream and dabbed it on his snout to watch Punk lick at it frantically. 

After the speeches and a lot of chatter, the carols now on loop, Cameron shut it off and put on Dean Martin and then dragged Noel to the kitchen to make gingerbread men. Punk happily followed, curious as to what was going to be made to eat.

“I don’t know why you like this music.”

“I don’t know why you like listening to eight lessons but I don’t judge you.”

“Nine. Nine lessons, love.”

“Whatever.”

Noel grinned and they began to bake. After mixing, rolling, cutting and baking, they sat on the counter and had more hot chocolate.

“Do you like it here? I mean, better than home.” Asked Noel, taking a sip from his mug.

Cameron nodded after a moment.

“Yeah…yeah I do. It’s such a great change of pace. I don’t miss home at all…I thought I would but I don’t. I guess…it’s more bearable with you.”

He realized how that sounded and he blushed a bit and took a drink from his mug to cover. Noel only smiled at him. They both checked on Punk, seeing him in front of the oven, waiting for the cookies inside and they both laughed.

By midnight, they lay on the floor, mugs empty, stomachs full of cookies, Punk resting on Noel’s chest. They both looked up at their tiny tree and the colored nights and Cameron said,

“Hey, it’s Christmas.”

Somehow, the carols came back on after the Dean Martin CD finished and Cameron heard it was midnight. 

“Happy Christmas.” Said Noel.

“Happy Christmas to you too.” Replied Cameron.

Cameron had no regrets about staying in London again. Laying on the floor with his flat mate and their dog was still the best Christmas ever.


	1345. Ronnie/Tim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: How and when does Ronnie find out about Tim being a reporter who is writing a story about the Kray's? How does he react?

Tim delayed his story for as long as he could. 

It wasn’t until his editor threatened to pull him completely off the story and scrap the whole thing, that Tim handed it in.

But he couldn’t just write and leave. He had to tell Ronnie himself - as dangerous as it was, he knew what it would mean if he just ran. 

To find Ronnie, all he had to do was wait and make himself visible. He had a cigarette as he stayed right outside Hyde park. He must have gone in circles before he heard a familiar whistle and he looked up to see Ronnie’s car. He had rolled down the window a bit and gestured him over so Tim went, throwing away the cigarette. 

Ronnie was glad to see him, a slight smile on his lips and he was warm, so warm that Tim had no problem melting into him when Ronnie kissed him. He tasted good and Tim licked his mouth when Ronnie moved back.

“What were you doing outside?”

His voice was deep as always, dragging against Tim’s ears.

“I was just..walking. I had to talk to you.”

“So talk.”

“When we get to your place.”

Ronnie grinned a bit and Tim wished he could follow through on that excitement.

When they got to Ronnie’s place, Tim took a deep breath and followed him in. He felt as if he was walking into his death and he knew he might actually be doing so. Ronnie took off his coat and took a seat while Tim stood near the door, swallowing hard, wondering when a good time to tell-

“So what did you want to talk about?”

Tim swallowed hard and twisted his fingers in his hands as he said,

“I have to leave London. Soon. Like tomorrow.”

Ronnie stood up and walked over to him. He wasn’t much taller than Tim, but his size was more intimidating and Tim felt small and helpless. He knew about Ronnie, his strength, the force he had behind it and he was terrified.

“Why?”

“My job is done…”

“What your story?”

Tim felt shocked before he was scared. He felt the knot in his throat tighten.

“You knew that-”

“That you were writing a story about me and my brother? Yeah, I knew. Of course I knew. You think I’m gonna involve myself with just anyone without knowin what I’m getting into?”

“But…”

“You wouldn’t be the first to do it. And you don’t know any more than I wanted you to know or what the public knows.”

Tim felt foolish and he looked down.

“I didn’t want to use you because of it.”

“Aw, ain’t that sweet.”

Tim felt his hand on his face, making him look back up.

“So you gotta be off hm?”

Tim nodded. 

“You wouldn’t stay?”

“I’m a reporter. My paper…my job, my home…everything is back in the states.”

“Shame. Maybe when you get famous, you’ll come back, pay me a visit. I’ll give you  real scoop then.”

Tim laughed nervously and Ronnie kissed him anyway, pulling him close.

“Stay the night.”

He slowly whispered out the words and Tim shivered, clinging to Ronnie’s suspenders and he nodded. Ronnie kissed him once more before pulling him away from the door.


	1346. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: When Bob comes home from the bar, he needs some time to unwind before he can go to bed. One night Wilee is thirsty and comes down to the kitchen for a glass of water. Bob's on the sofa watching re-runs on tv, Rocco draped over his feet. Without prompting Wilee joins him and they have a quiet snuggle on the sofa.

It had been a long, drawn out night that made Bob regret working at the bar.   
Since he started seeing Wilee, he had done his best to give his longer shifts to everyone else so he could be home at a decent hour to spend time with Wilee but at times, it didn’t work and Bob wouldn’t get home until about two or three in the morning. By then, Wilee would be sound asleep and his only greeting at the door was Rocco. 

Not that he minded Rocco, but it just threw back to the days where Bob was alone and he didn’t really like it. 

After he left the bar, he walked home, his hands tucked into his coat pockets, the weather chilly and cold. He was grateful there was no snow, but he could feel his face getting red and wind burned. When he finally got home, he closed and locked the door and saw Rocco coming towards him, tail wagging in greeting.

“Hey boy.”

He hated that Wilee was asleep. He really could have used a talk, wanting to hear about his day, wanting to unwind with him, wanting to just have his company. Instead he was on his own. He took off his jacket, then his shoes and sat down on the couch instead, turning on the TV and leaning back to unwind on his own before going to bed. Rocco joined him and he was glad for the company, petting his head. 

Wilee meanwhile, was upstairs and woke up wanting to go to the bathroom. After he got out of bed and took care of that, he went downstairs, wanting some water. He was surprised when he heard the TV and he was happy that Bob was home. He walked over to him and sat beside him, smiling as hooked his arms around Bob’s. He settled his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes as he said,

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

“When did you get home?”

“Just a bit ago.”

Bob smiled, tilting his head on Wilee’s. It was quiet after that and Bob was sure that he had nodded off again but he was just happy for this, for the opportunity to have a cuddle with him even though he was tired. 

After just one re-run, Bob shut off the TV and pet Rocco to get him off his lap as he carefully moved his arm from Wilee, catching him as he tilted forward and carefully lifted him up, carrying him bridal style to take him upstairs.


	1347. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: You know you love someone when you don't question posting their bail. Which is something Arthur does when, one morning, Eames goes out to get milk and a newspaper but ends up with a ticket for public indecency when his track pants fall down (inspired by that Tom Hardy quote about track pants).

Arthur was still in bed when his phone rang. 

He lifted his head from his pillows, drowsy and confused. He looked to his side seeing Eames was absent and his phone was ringing so he picked it up.

“Hello?”

He blinked a few times, rubbing the sleep out of his eye.

“Arthur! Darling, I’m so glad you’re up!”

“Eames? Why are you calling me?”

“Well uh…well I’m in a bit of bind.”

“What happened?”

“I uh, I was arrested. For…incident exposure.”

“What?!”

Arthur sat up then, more awake than before.

“Let me explain!”

“I’m waiting…”

“I woke up this morning and I was going to make you breakfast but I saw we didn’t have any milk so I ran down to the shop to pick up a quart and the paper and when I was in line, I was holding my keys and I needed to get my wallet out so I put them in my pocket and the weight of then took down my track pants.”

Arthur sighed deeply, bringing his hand to his face. Because only Eames could get arrested for something like that.

“Anyway, the shop owner made a big hullabloo and I got picked up. I need you to come post my bail. I only had a handful of quid in my wallet.”

“Damnit Eames.”

“It was an accident.”

“I told you those pants didn’t have the elastic to stay up, they’re always falling and sliding down your waist. They’re going in the garbage the minute you get back.”

“Okay…”

Eames sounded defeated and Arthur sighed deeply.

“I’m on my way. Stay out of trouble.”

“Thank you, darling.”

“Uh huh.”

So Arthur got up and out of bed, throwing on some jeans and his hoodie before he got his shoes on and grabbed his wallet so he could head to the police station. He paid Eames’ bail and brought him, the entire time, Eames quiet and looking down at his lap. Arthur just shook his head and laughed softly to himself.

“Are you terribly cross with me?” Asked Eames.

“No, no I’m not. It’s actually kind of funny. This is the kind of thing that can only happen to you. Those pants are still going in the trash.”

“Yeah, I won’t even argue that.”

Arthur laughed again.


	1348. Noel/Cameron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: (furthering the marshmallows are okay for dogs IN SMALL QUANTITIES). Punk gets into a bag of left over marshmallows and makes himself sick. Noel and Cameron are both worried and take him to the vet but Punk is okay. They hid any remaining marshmallows in the high cupboards but that doesn't stop Punk. Then end up having to get baby latches for the low kitchen cupboards.

It was early in the morning when Noel got up from bed. He was still shuffling slowly towards his bedroom door when he heard,

“Oh my God!”

The shout, coming from his flat mate, woke him up and he rushed to his door and out to the hallway and to the kitchen where he saw Cameron picking up the tattered plastic bag where the marshmallows were once held. Punk was sitting not too far, his tail wagging excitedly as if he did something grand. 

“What happened?”

“He ate all the marshmallows! Can dogs eat marshmallows?”

A second later, Punk stood and threw up, foamy, white mounds of throw up landed on the floor as Punk made a retching sound. He then sat down again and Noel groaned. Cameron worried now and minding the vomit, he reached over, petting Punk.

“Maybe we should take him to the vet.”

“Yeah, I can’t think that this is good.” Answered Noel as he grabbed a handful of paper towels and began mopping up the sick. 

After throwing some clothes on, Noel got Punk’s leash on him and he and Cameron took Punk to his vet. They explained what happened and they still felt concerned as Noel pet his beloved dog and vet chuckled. 

“He’ll be all right. It’s like a child who had too much candy and he got a tummy ache. Marshmallows aren’t toxic to dogs, too much will just make them sick, as Punk so wonderfully proved to you.”

Noel sighed in relief, the vet scratching at Punk’s chest.

“Just keep an eye on him. If he gets lethargic or throws up more, bring him back.”

Noel nodded and Cameron felt relief. 

When they got back to the flat, Punk seemed fine. He had gone to the bathroom on the way home, everything normal and now that he was home, he sniffed around and behaved normally. Noel and Cameron went along their day and they had breakfast, hung out, did some laundry and before they went out to run errands, they noticed Punk seem to be looking for something. They didn’t think anything of it at first and went to the shop for groceries but when they got back, they saw all the bottom cupboards had been opened and poked around in. 

“What the…”

Punk was walking around in the kitchen when they returned and they got to witness him poking through the cupboards. Cameron had get more marshmallows for the hot chocolate and he hid them up high, especially when they both realized that Punk was just looking for more marshmallows. They laughed and closed all the cupboards and continued putting away the groceries.

The next morning, Noel woke up in the morning and headed to the kitchen to make coffee and when he got there, he saw all the bottom cupboards were open again.

“Damnit, Punk…you can’t have anymore!”

The bull terrier groaned a little, as if displeased with the turn of events. 

When Cameron woke up and had coffee with Noel, Noel said,

“We have to get child proof latches for the lower cupboards.”

“Hey went in there again?”

“Yeah, he wants those marshmallows.”

Cameron just laughed and then shook his head, looking down at Punk with a smile. Eventually, they did go out and bought some child safety latches. When they returned, they found all the cabinet doors open again and Noel got right to work. As a reward, Cameron made them hot chocolate, but made sure to use the marshmallows out of Punk’s sight.


	1349. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by morethancupcake: sequel to the one with the twins. Eames moved into a little house, close to Arthur and the kids. He's really curious, wanting to meet them, but he knows Arthur doesn't trust him yet. He helps when they're at Mal and Dom's or daycare, letting Arthur rest when he takes care of laundry and groceries. He tries to show he can be trusted with things, and he tries to show Arthur he cares about him and the babies, but still, Arthur doesn't let him close. At the end of a very tiring day (maybe Arthur is sick and too tired to deal with things ?), Eames is ready to leave when Arthur thanks him, and offers him the guest room so he can meet the twins when they’ll be back.

Because Eames had recognized the magnitude of his fuck up, he knew it would take time for Arthur to trust him and then and only then, would he be able to see his children. So until that time, he bought a home not too far from Arthur’s and waited. He hated that he couldn’t see them and he often bit his tongue when it came to Arthur and him seeing each other because he would get angry and frustrated and it didn’t seem to matter how sorry Eames was and how much he wanted to prove himself trustworthy, he wouldn’t be given a chance. 

Overly nearly a year later, Arthur finally gave permission for Eames to see them. But only with Dom and Mal. 

If anyone hated Eames more than Arthur for abandoning him, it was Dom and Mal. Mal actually refused it at first, saying while she was watching the twins, they were in her house, her responsibility and Eames didn’t deserve the opportunity. But eventually, she had to give in because they were Arthur’s children and it was his decision. 

When he finally did get to see his twins, his boys, he was so overwhelmed with emotion, stunned by how much they looked like him and Arthur, regretful he ever thought it was wise to run out on them, remorseful he had abandoned these sweet little boys who immediately loved him and fell asleep in his arms when he visited. He loved them instantly and he was only grateful that they were still so little that they wouldn’t remember much of his grand fuck up, that maybe they’d love him just as much. 

Dom and Mal didn’t give him a lot of time alone with them, just moments at a time. They didn’t trust Eames and he couldn’t blame them. He just hoped that he could prove himself a good father one day.

It took a lot of time, a lot of visits and little by little, he got more than moments, he got an hour here and there, he got longer visits. The only thing he didn’t get was to see Arthur. He only got to see him now and then when he came to pick the twins up from Dom and Mal and even then, he didn’t want to see Eames, he just said hi and took his children. One day, he over heard Arthur talking to Dom about how he had to arrange something from daycare to something else because he was having some kind of conflict and Eames offered to help.

“I can pick them up.”

He saw Dom and Arthur’s face of defense and Eames quickly amended what he said.

“Or I can wait at the house and you pick them and I can watch them for you. Whatever is easier.”

“What makes you think I’d trust you to do that?” Said Arthur.

“I’ve been here this long. I’d like to help. You’re clearly in a bind and they’re my children as well. Besides, what am going to do? Run with our babies? As if you couldn’t find me in a matter of days if not hours? Just how far do you think I’d get?”

Arthur looked at Dom sighed a bit, crossing his arms.

“He’s got a point.”

“Fine. You can wait for them at my house and watch them until I get back. Just this once.”

Eames was relieved and he would take the one time, just to prove himself.

The one time happened and Eames was delighted to watch his children, spend alone time with them. A few months later when it happened again, Eames offered his help and Arthur was still hesitant, but didn’t resist as much as he did before. 

It felt like years before Eames even felt welcomed but he couldn’t fault anyone but himself. A slow and easy routine had gradually built up. When Mal and Dom couldn’t watch the twins, Eames would, or if Arthur couldn’t pick them up at daycare or be home when they came back, Eames would. It was so little and he felt unappreciated but he did it more his children. Every moment he could get with them was a blessing for him. 

One day, Eames went to wait for the twins at Arthur’s home. Arthur still didn’t trust him to let him in his house when he wasn’t home so Eames had to wait until Dom or Mal came back from picking up the twins to let him in. That afternoon, he stood on the porch as always, just waiting when he heard the door open behind him. He saw it was Arthur.

“You’re home…”

“I’m sick. I just came to tell you, you could go.”

“No, you’re sick. You’ll get the babies sick and then you’ll have two sick children to tend to while you’re sick.”

Even ill, Arthur still didn’t want him around, but his resistance was low and he only glared at him for a moment and said,

“Fine. Just watch the boys.”

Eames sighed in relief, even though he had dug his heels in and was ready for a fight, the fact that Arthur gave over so easily, was a sign that he was tired of fighting - at least in his sick state.

Eames picked up the twins when Mal arrived. He told her that Arthur was sick upstairs and she went to check on him while he set the twins down in their playpen in the living room. Mal left shortly afterwards, not even saying bye to him and Eames settled in to watch the boys and Arthur. He made everyone lunch of chicken noodle soup and brought a bowl to Arthur, setting it on his night stand without saying a word. He checked on him later and gave him some cold medicine, giving him an update on the boys, saying they were fine and he was getting ready to put them down for bed. Everything was unprovoked, Arthur never saying a word about what was happening or even asking for food or a drink, Eames still did everything. 

After he gave the boys their bath, then put them in their pajamas and then put them to bed, something he never got to do before because he was usually kicked out before it got dark, he kissed them good night and then went to make Arthur a cup of tea. When he brought it up to him, Arthur was looking better, his skin less sickly, color in his cheeks, his eyes more alert. He sniffled a bit and he put his book down when Eames came in with a cup of tea. Eames set that down on his night stand and said,

“The boys are asleep. I gave them a bath, put them down…the kitchen is clean and I put away the last load of the boy’s laundry.”

Arthur was quiet and Eames expected that much.

“So, I’ll show myself out, I know the way. Good night.”

As Eames approached the door, Arthur said,

“Thank you, for watching them while I was sick. Actually, I still am…and they have daycare in the morning and I don’t feel up to it…”

“I can take them. Or I can watch them here…whatever would be best.”

“If you could watch them, that would be helpful.”

“I’ll be over first thing.”

“You can stay in the guest room. Sometimes they wake up at five or six, I never know. I can’t tend to them right now.”

Eames was more than surprised but he was also pleased and felt this was the opportunity he was waiting for. 

“If that’s best…”

Arthur nodded and handed him the baby monitor, which Eames took. 

“Thank you again.”

Eames nodded.

“If you need anything, let me know.”

“I will. Good night.”

“Good night.”

Eames left Arthur room and went down the hall to the rarely used guest room. He thought of running to his house since it was only a block over, but he felt if he would leave, Arthur would never let him back inside, so he stayed put. He took off his shoes and opened one of the drawers there, just to see if there was at least a shirt he could change into but much to his surprise, he saw his own clothes there. Sweatpants, shirts, socks, underwear, a few hoodies, hings he had left behind that he swore Arthur would have gotten rid of but he didn’t. He wondered how much more of his stuff was left and when he opened the closet, he saw everything he left was there. He didn’t know what to think of it but he was grateful he had things to change into for the night.


	1350. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Would it be possible for you to write Forrest x Evelyn based on the movie Soldier's Girl.

When Forrest enlisted in the  101st Airborne Division, he felt lucky that his brothers came along with him. They were stationed not too far from home and went through their basic training. 

It wasn’t so bad. He didn’t really miss home and his brothers were still around and he had to keep a reign on them like always. So it wasn’t at all a shock when Jack wanted to head out for a night on the town and Forrest had to stop him.

“Aw, come on Forrest, there’s nothing else to do around here! Just a couple of the guys are takin us, come with us!”

Us meant him and Howard. Forrest grumbled, not really wanting go anywhere but he knew if he didn’t Howard would get into some drunken brawl and Jack would talk himself into something he couldn’t get out of. So he went.

The only night club in town was a loud, performing revue which, made Forrest grumble even more. He let his brothers go ahead with the other guys from their barracks and he hung back at the bar, watching some of the dancers, singers and performers. He sipped some water, bored and keeping an eye on Jack and Howard until a new performer came out on stage. She was lovely, tall and lean, wearing a pin up style sailor’s outfit. Her hair was curled and long and she sung a bit, but she mostly danced, gracefully, flawlessly, like something out of a Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers movie, only she was better. She got a roar of an applause when she was done and when she got off the stage, Forrest realized he had been staring, watching the entire performance. 

“That’s Evelyn…you wanna meet her, soldier?”

Forrest snapped out of his trance when he heard the bartender behind him. He cleared his throat, shaking his head and saying no.

But the fates had other things in mind when he ended up coming across her anyway. Evelyn was walking around, talking to some of the other soldiers when she bumped right into Forrest. He felt flustered and she was shy, blushing as she looked down. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” Forrest heard himself ask.

Evelyn said yes. 

They began to see each other regularly, Forrest found himself appearing at the club as often as he could just to see Evelyn. He would watch her perform and then they’d sit and talk for hours. Forrest didn’t see anything wrong with his blossoming relationship with Evelyn, at least not until the rumors started.  
Jack was the one that pulled him aside and asked,

“Forrest, you seein the dancer at the club?”

“Kind of…what’s it to you?”

“You know that…that club it’s just for entertainment right? The dancers there are…funny.”

Forrest gave him a look and Jack was forced to continue and explain that the performers were not actual girls. Forrest listened and he didn’t react. He took the information and the next time he spoke to Evelyn, he asked her out right.   
She looked down and bit her lip, still in costume, sitting at what had become their usual table.

“Yeah…it’s true. I didn’t…want to tell you because I was afraid you’d never come back. I really like you, Forrest.”

Forrest nodded and Evelyn expected he would leave - she just thanked her lucky stars Forrest didn’t put her lights out. But much to her shock, she felt him take her hand.

“I really like you too. I don’t care about anything else.”

Evelyn was surprised and Forrest just gave her a small smile.

They continued to see each other, despite the rumors and words that was going around the base about Forrest. He faced ridicule every day, but Forrest didn’t care, Jack and Howard had his back, defending him whenever anyone said anything about him. 

It came to a head when the Fourth of July came around and Forrest ended up getting into a fight with one of his bunk mates. He had reached his point of enough and when the bunk mate mocked Forrest for seeing Evelyn, Forrest got up and swung at his fellow soldier. 

He faced disciplinary actions for it and the army took this as an excuse to discharge him, siting other minor infractions as a cover. Forrest didn’t care, he took his discharge and left the base after packing his things.

He ended up back at Evelyn’s club, early but the staff knew him well enough to let him in and let him wait for Evelyn when her shift started. 

“Forrest…why are you here so early?”

She was dressed casually, her hair styled and she was surprised to see him there. For Forrest, she was a sight for sore eyes and he smiled as she came up to him, kissing his cheek.

“I was kicked out.”

“Forrest…”

“I got nowhere to go just yet…my brothers are still there and I can’t go home without them.”

She smiled, putting her arms around him.

“Stay with me…”

He nodded and Evelyn grinned, hugging him.


	1351. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: firefighter AU: Eames is asked to pose nude for the Firefighter calendar to raise money for charity. He happily agrees to do so. Arthur is at first jealous then, when Eames brings the calendar home, really REALLY turned on and things get smutty
> 
> Inspired by [[x](http://ladyprydian.tumblr.com/post/135089786198/huffingtonpost-french-firefighters-strip-down)] and [[x](http://ladyprydian.tumblr.com/post/135249472053/this-little-wanderer-oh-my)]

When Eames and his entire ladder were asked to pose for a nude calendar for charity, Eames was for it. Arthur on the other hand, was none too happy about it. He frowned a bit, petting Poe while he looked Eames explaining everything.

“It’s for a good cause.”

“Yeah but…but why do you have to be naked?”

He pouted a bit. He knew he was pouting but he couldn’t help it. Eames had complete amusement on his face.

“I won’t be flashing my bits to the camera, love. It’s more, from behind type deal.”

“Still…”

“Aw, darling you know you’re the only one who gets to see me completely starkers.”

Arthur continued pouting but he didn’t want to be ‘that guy’ so he sucked it up and promised he wouldn’t throw a tantrum about it. Besides, Eames was right, it was for a good cause. 

The day of the shoot, Eames told him it was being held at the fire station and that he would be home as soon as it was done. Arthur had a catering gig himself, so he wouldn’t be too late getting back either. He was still a little grouchy about it, he didn’t like the idea of his very hot, very not-modest boyfriend taking off his pants in front of a ton of people and then showing his goods to a camera, but he promised he wouldn’t be a baby about it, so he didn’t say anything other then a good luck.

It was a couple of weeks later when Eames actually got a copy of the calendar and brought it home to Arthur, excited to show him. Arthur braced himself to look through it and he sighed and started with the cover.

Most of the guys in Eames’ station were about the same age, same kind of build and it showed while they all posed in front of a fire truck, wearing their pants, hats, the suspenders over their shoulders. Arthur could easily spot Eames, seeing him in front, his hands in his pockets as he looked smug already. 

When he began going through the calendar, it was a couple of the typical shots, some of the guys walking away from the truck, still shirtless with their jackets slung over their shoulders, profile shots of a couple of the guys wearing their helmets, Eames in the front so he was the most in focus, a shot of Eames wearing a sweatshirt that said ’ _Let me save you kitten (Relax, I’m a firefighter)_ ’. Arthur knew it was Eames immediately by the hands and his lips, the rest of his face out of frame. Then more of the nudity started. A couple of the guys were in a hallway, looking as if they were rushing out to a fire, so some were wearing pants, others looking as if they were in mid-action of pulling them on. Then a locker room style shot, one of the guys holding a towel in front of himself, Eames with his back to the camera in his boxer briefs, his arms over his head as he started to pull a shirt over his head, then Eames and another guy standing side by side wearing their gear pants but shirtless, wearing gloves and holding axes. He didn’t see Eames again until the middle of the year, he was June, naked but he held his helmet over his junk.

Arthur wasn’t even upset at this point. He was more turned on than anything. He ended up holding open the calendar in front of him on Eames’ mouth and he swallowed hard.

“Wow…”

“Good right? I think they airbrushed a bit but-”

“No, you look like that. It’s just…I forget the firefighter fantasy sometimes…this is it.”

Eames laughed a bit and Arthur looked at him and said,

“You look hot.”

Before Eames got a chance to say anything, Arthur set the calendar beside him and threw his arms around him and began kissing him hard. Eames kissed him back, pulling him close as he felt Arthur crawling on his lap. When he pulled back Arthur grinned and said,

“Take me to bed.”

Eames nodded and when they got up, Eames hoisted Arthur his shoulder, a fireman’s carry and Arthur gasped, feeling more turned on by the second. Eames grinned, feeling Arthur’s erection against his shoulder. He took him to their bedroom without another word, stopping Poe from following them.


	1352. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy/Adam, Imagine your Smol and Tol otp where Tol is doing push-ups and Smol is lying under them so they are more motivated to stay up on their arms and keep going and sometimes when they push down they get a peck on the lips (and then Tol gets tired and collapses heavily on top of Smol, smushing them while they flail)

For the most part, when Tommy worked out, he went to the gym. But now and then, he would over sleep and he would have a hell of a time trying to get out to work out.

That one particular day, it was raining and Tommy had over slept and he couldn’t find it in himself to get out of bed and drag himself to the gym. He thought it best to call it a lazy day and got up to get something to eat. He promised himself he’d eat clean and get a quick work out at home later.

Much later on in the day, Tommy decided to get a short work out in and Adam, who had been hanging out with him and knew of his plans, watched him for a while. First, Tommy went out for a long walk with Skeletor, then came back and did some pull up’s with a special bar that he could hook up into a door frame. By the time he started doing some push up’s, Adam slid himself underneath him, resting his hands on his stomach as he smiled, watching Tommy hold himself over him.

“What are you up to?”

“Giving you some motivation. Come on, keep going.”

Tommy grinned a bit, sweat forming at his brow, his arms tense. He continued, going down and coming back up again and again and when he went down again, Adam gave him a peck on his lips, smiling. 

“Come on champ, all the way up and down.”

Tommy laughed and kept moving up and down, taking his time, getting his kisses from Adam from time to time. When Tommy began to struggle, getting tired, his arms shaking a bit, he grunted a bit and said,

“I’m getting tired.”

“One more!”

Tommy lowered himself, then pushed himself back up, his arms trembling a bit. Exhausted and unable to get back up, he collapsed on top of Adam, hearing him _‘oof’_ and then groan a little, chuckling as he huffed a bit. Tommy stayed there for a moment until Skeletor came over to him, licking his sweaty shoulder, making the both of them laugh. Adam shooed his dog away before he said to Tommy, 

“Tommy…you’re heavy!”

He laughed a little as Tommy pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked at Adam. 

“It’s your fault.”

“That you’re heavy?”

Tommy laughed a bit.

“No, that I fell on you.”

Adam grinned, reaching up to Tommy’s tank top, gripping it in his fingers as he tugged on it.

“So, you should hit the showers.”

“Only if you come with me.”

Tommy nodded and slowly got up, then helped Adam to his feet before heading to the bathroom.


	1353. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: More Angsty Married Couple! Arthur is tired all the time not just because he is so busy with the kids but also because he is sick. It's a bit serious and Eames finally opens his eyes.

Days began to go by, all of them miserable. Arthur was feeling like shit and he was tired and achy all the time and he began to feel like a bad father with his children when he could hardly muster the energy to show them attention. 

Eames made things no better. He and Arthur hardly spoke after their fight and Arthur hated that he wouldn’t talk to him, hated that they were fighting over nothing, hated Eames for not showing him attention anymore unless it was sexual. He started to wonder if he hated Eames…

He came from work one afternoon, tired, his body aching and he thought to himself that maybe he was fighting something off. He made an appointment to see the doctor, not at all bothering to tell Eames about it. 

The following day, he took off from work and after dropping the kids off at school, he went to see the doctor. He filled out paperwork, checked head to toe, his blood drawn and then while he sat in the exam room, the doctor asked him a few questions. Arthur explained how he had been feeling awful for about a week and he thought maybe he was fighting something off, but he couldn’t really place what it was. 

“From what I can gather Arthur, you seem to have a case of dysthmia or mild depression. It gives you low drive, low capacity for life, it effects everything about you, which is why you feel physically ill and tired but can’t pin point what it is. I’m going to refer you to a colleague of mine who specializes in type of thing, so you’ll get a better diagnosis.”

Arthur wanted to be surprised, but in a way, he wasn’t. He couldn’t even remember the last time he didn’t feel some sort of soul crushing, bleak emotion. He had been unhappy for so long, that it began to eat away at him. He took his doctor’s referral and as soon as he left the office, he called the recommended doctor to make an appointment.

A week later, Arthur went to his appointment and had a long talk with the psychologist. The psychologist nodded and agreed with the first doctor’s prognosis, Arthur did have dysthmia. From there, Arthur wasn’t sure what he wanted to do from there, though he did get some options from the doctor.

When he came home, he stayed quiet as always and when he put his kids to bed, he watched Eames getting ready for the night while he sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Eames…”

Eames looked at him and waited for him to continue.

“I’m sick.”

Eames’ expression changed to concern.

“What?”

“I have dysthmia….mild depression. I went to the doctor because I was in pain…and he told me that I had the symptoms.”

Eames said nothing and sat beside him, taking a deep breath. He clasped his hands together and hung his head.

“So…now what?”

“Eames, we’re unhappy. When was the last time we said we loved each other? When was the last time we had a good conversation or did something that was just for us? When was the last time….we didn’t look at each other in annoyance? You said you were unhappy too…now what do we do?”

Eames looked at him and hesitated for a moment before taking his hand.

“I…don’t know. I can’t believe it’s gotten this bad.”

Arthur felt the crushing realization that his entire marriage was falling apart. He felt the sob crash through him and he hung his head, bringing his hands to his face, falling to his side of the bed Everything was ruined and he didn’t know how it got that way. His spouse hated him and he wasn’t sure how he felt about him in return. 

He was surprised when he felt Eames lay behind him, spooning him as he held onto him.

“I still love you.”

Arthur only cried harder. He felt Eames hold onto him a little tighter.

“I don’t know what happened to us. But, I want to make it better.”

Arthur got a hold of himself, wiping at his face as he sniffled.

“You’re not obligated to do anything just because I have this now…”

“I know I’m not obligated. I want to do it. I feel responsible to have done this to you.”

“You didn’t do this to me. It just…happened.”

“I didn’t make it better.”

Arthur couldn’t disagree. They lay there quietly, Eames holding onto him the entire time. When Arthur finally felt calmer, breathing more evenly, he rested his own hands over Eames’ and said,

“I still love you too.”

Eames pulled him closer.

“We can fix this.”

For the first time in years, Arthur felt that it was true, they could. It would be a long path but…maybe they could.


	1354. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Eames (for some reason) smashes two cupcakes against his nipples and tells Arthur to "have at it". Arthur rolls his eyes then starts licking the frosting and cake from Eames' chest taking care to not use his hands. Bedsheets get ruined with lube and frosting and cake. Everything is sticky by the end and it's a tickle fight for the shower (ends in a tie).

Arthur thought he was doing a nice thing bringing home some cupcakes for he and Eames. He thought it was a sweet gesture considering that Eames had a sweet tooth.

They were simple, vanilla and chocolate frosted cupcakes and he was pleased he was able to get a dozen of them, six each. When he showed Eames, he saw he had just gotten out of bed, evident by the fact that he was still in his pajama pants and he was shirtless all while sporting major bed head. He lit up when he saw Arthur though and he was even happier when Arthur told him about the pastries.

Two cups of coffee later, they were sitting in the living room, peeling back wrappers and sipping coffee, Arthur still pleased with himself.

“This was such a treat.”

“I thought you might like them.”

Eames nodded and when he went to his third cupcake - alternating between chocolate and vanilla, he ended up taking a bite and getting vanilla frosting on the sides of his beard. Arthur laughed, bringing his hand up to Eames’ beard and rubbed his finger against his beard, taking the frosting off.

“You’re a mess! Look at you, you have frosting all over your beard.”

“All over? A corner smear and you’re calling me a child.”

When he turned to look at him, Arthur saw he had more frosting on himself. Arthur only sighed and began cleaning him off again, licking his fingers clean when he was done. Eames then got an idea and grinned.

“You just ate that off my beard.”

“So?”

“Would lick frosting off me anywhere?”

“Probably.” Arthur said with a shrug.

Armed with that information, Eames took his cupcake and pressed it to his chest, smearing frosting on himself. Arthur looked at him, stunned for a moment before he laughed and Eames just continued grinning.

“Have it at then.”

Arthur gave him a look, rolling his eyes a little before he set his own dessert down and leaned forward, pushing Eames back as he began to lick the frosting off his chest, not using his hands for anything except balance.

Eames sighed, feeling Arthur’s wet tongue on his chest, passing over his nipple, sucking softly as he went along. When one side was clean, Eames smeared more on the other and Arthur just smiled and went with it, licking him clean. 

Before either of them knew it, they were back in their bed, smearing frosting on each other, licking it clean before they moved on. Arthur knew it was a bad idea, frosting mixed with lube all over their bed sheets as they had morning sex, making such a mess of everything. But when it was over, neither of them cared…

…well they cared a little. They were an odd combination of sweaty and sticky and Eames laughed a little as he touched his stomach.

“Ah…this is disgusting. Spunk mixed with frosting.”

“And lube.”

“I’m going to take a shower.”

Arthur began to sit up and Eames stopped him, pulling him back down and they both began to laugh. He countered by tickling him and Eames tickled him back, the both of them laughing and getting breathless and tired.

“Tie?” Asked Eames.

Arthur agreed.

“Tie. Let’s go shower. I’m gross.”

“Me too.”

They got up and went to the bathroom together, getting in the shower. Arthur made a note to change the sheets on the bed and get them in the wash right away. But first things first.


	1355. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Viking AU: Eames POV as Buttercup the goat cockblocks him at each turn. Sure Arthur lives with him, and even sleeps in his bed. But any time Eames thinks about moving on from a kiss or hug Buttercup gives an almighty bleat and Arthur leaves to check on his goat. Eames brings this up to Arthur in the most manly way possible. He pouts.

Since Arthur left his home and went willingly with Eames, he was discovering beautiful new things, every day was an adventure. He had taken to learn to fight, to not solely depend on Eames for protection. Eames was not gentle on him either, he made him strike back, he made him hold up a shield and dig his feet into the earth to hold himself up, he taught him defense and Arthur took to it easily.

He learned to love and raise all the new animals around him, the sheep and goats that milled in the area, but Buttercup was still his pet, his beloved kid. Arthur tied a bit of cloth around Buttercup’s neck to indicate he belonged to someone and he trained him to stay at his side rather than run off like before. He stood beside him while Arthur tended to the new flocks and only took off when he saw Eames. 

Eames was another issue altogether. He loved Eames now. He felt protected and accepted but never coddled or made to feel inferior. Eames gave him all the freedom he wanted and gave him anything else he could have needed. Arthur loved how good he was with Buttercup, playing with him, feeding him, carrying him around, even as Buttercup got bigger, he was still carried under Eames’ arm when they were together. 

As much as Buttercup loved Eames, he adored Arthur so much more and was far more protective of him than anything else. If strangers got too close, he would bleat loudly and charge at them, headbutting them away. While he was a baby and then an adolescent, it wasn’t a problem. but Buttercup was growing horns and while not a ram, they were still going to grow in long and sharp. Arthur made a note to himself to start training him out of that habit, he wouldn’t want him to hurt anyone.

Buttercup’s protectiveness didn’t stop at strangers either. Anytime Eames got too close, Buttercup would bleat loudly, as if warning or in pain, to draw Arthur’s attention away. Eames noticed it over time, how even though he and Arthur shared a home, a bed, if Buttercup witnessed him getting too close or tried to kiss Arthur, Buttercup would sound the alert and Arthur would be distracted, wondering why Buttercup was crying out. 

Eames tested the theory one night, after everyone had eaten and they were getting ready for bed. It was beginning to get chilly so Eames wrapped the furs around Arthur, watching him get closer to him. Buttercup was in the corner of the room, already resting on his pile of hay and quilts. He hadn’t noticed yet, so Eames continued, putting his arms around Arthur, kissing him. He was delighted when Arthur kissed him back, his hands on Eames’ chest. They were about to continue when Buttercup heard the rustling and saw what was happening so he stood up and let out a loud bleat, startling Arthur.

“What’s wrong?”

Buttercup kept bleating until Arthur stood up and went over to him, making Eames sigh. Now that Eames was sure that Buttercup’s intentions were real and not just in his head, he had to bring it up to Arthur. 

While they walked one afternoon, Eames took his hand as Buttercup trotted out a bit in front of them - though not too far.

“I think Buttercup doesn’t want me to get close to you.”

As he said it, he started getting annoyed and he knew he was pouting, so he tried to stop. Arthur looked at him, surprised as he said,

“What make you say that?”

“Anytime I’ve tried to touch you or kiss you in front of him, he cries out so you notice him.”

Arthur laughed a little.

“Are you saying he’s jealous?”

“I’d say protective.”

Arthur laughed again.

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“I am not. You can see for yourself if you’d like.”

They stopped so Arthur gave Buttercup the command to stop too. Eames was still holding his hand as he leaned forward and kissed Arthur only for the briefest of seconds before Buttercup bleated loudly. Arthur looked at him, then at Eames.

“It couldn’t be….”

Eames raised an eyebrow as if saying ’ _I told you so_ ’ and Arthur frowned and tried to kiss Eames again and again, Buttercup cried out. Arthur then scoffed as he put his free hand on his hip.

“Well…that’s something else to train him out of.”

Eames chuckled.


	1356. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Mechanic Eames has a wiener named Duke, both are helping Arthur who's car broke down. Duke wears a little vest that holds some of Eames' lightest tools but he also gives fur therapy to stressed out clients.
> 
> Inspired by [[x](http://lolahardy.tumblr.com/post/135295136184/lycheequeen-zsnes-awwww-cute-tool-dog-at)]

Having a mechanic boyfriend was useful almost all the time, but especially in Arthur’s case.

Since he began seeing Eames, who was also his mechanic, he always got to bring his car in and have a lift to wherever he was going before his car crapped out. Eames always laughed when he saw him and said,

“So what is it this time?”

“I think the alternator.”

Arthur had picked up a bit of knowledge here and there about car works, but he still couldn’t fix it to save his life.

“We’ll see. You saving up for a new car yet?”

“Yes…”

Eames teased him about getting a new car, told him he was putting it off just so Arthur could have an excuse to come see him all the time. Not that Arthur needed one. 

Before he could say anything else, he noticed that from around a tire, a little wiener dog showed up. He was wearing a little blue cover and had tools stuck in pockets. He happily trotted over to Eames and Arthur said,

“What’s that your assistant?”

Eames laughed.

“Yeah actually. He’s a stray. He wandered over here the other day and I took him home last night for a meal and a warm bed and I brought him back tonight, thinking someone would miss him but it doesn’t look like it. So I put him to work.”

“But aren’t those tools heavy?”

“Nah, they’re the lightest tools I have.”

The tiny dog looked proud, his tail wagging.

“What’s his name?”

“Duke. It’s what he feels like and he’s responding to it.”

Arthur smiled, sitting down near by the entrance of the garage as he watched Duke follow Eames while he worked. He sat down right by his feet anytime Eames rolled under a car or when he stood and looked under the hood. Eames sometimes would get a tool from Duke’s vest and the pup would look so proud each time. 

Arthur usually had to wait to get his car fixed, but he would have waited for Eames anyway, especially now that Duke was there. When other customers came in, Duke would go to greet them and they would feel better, petting the little wiener dog and awwing at his vest full of tools. 

By the time Eames finished, Arthur was petting Duke, feeling distracted and calm, not even realizing how much time had passed. Eames cleaned his hands off and said,

“I’ve managed to rig it together until the next time you need it fixed. I see my assistant has helped you a great deal.”

Arthur laughed.

“He’s distracting. So you’re keeping him?”

“Yeah, I can’t leave the little guy on the streets. Besides, he’s a great help.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

Duke picked his head up, tail wagging and Arthur continued petting him and even after he got his keys back, he sat and waited for Eames to finish for the day, leaving the pup on his lap.


	1357. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: firefighter!Eames AU. Eames is watching Arthur cooking/doing laundry/playing with Poe/just doing something pretty ordinary and suddenly he thinks 'omg I want to spend rest of my life with him'

It happened suddenly, like all things that occurred in their relationship, it seem to come out of nowhere.

Arthur and Eames had lived together for some time. Eames moved into Arthur’s spacious apartment and over time, it had become theirs. Poe also became theirs because Poe loved Eames. They would spend many an afternoon sleeping on the couch together or when Eames would go for a run, he’d take Poe with him. The three of them would lounge in bed together, watching action movies and having dinner there. Poe was good about not begging, though he’d stare and wait.

Arthur was home one afternoon doing laundry, wearing one of Eames’ firehouse hoodies and his own sweats. Eames’ gear stayed at the firehouse, but everything else, shirts, long johns, hoodies, pull overs all came home, covered in soot or sweat and Arthur never minded doing the wash, he was home more often anyway and Eames was usually around to help him put everything away later. 

Arthur had just finished the last load, the basket full of warm, fresh laundry, Poe sleeping on the couch. Eames got home then, it was his day off and he had run to the store while Arthur did the laundry.

“Hey, I got everything.”

Arthur smiled and said,

“Thanks.”

Eames went to put everything away and then came back to help fold everything, taking out the first shirt from the basket. He saw Arthur already had a stack of shirts and underwear and he was setting socks aside as he pulled a towel out and began to smooth it out. Eames folded what was in his hand when he looked at Arthur again, seeing him in his hoodie, Eames’ name on the front, his ladder on the back. It hit him then, how much he loved Arthur, how he loved moments like this. He knew that after Arthur was done, he’d get started on dinner. It wasn’t as if Eames was incapable of cooking, but Arthur loved to do it and he was good at it - it’s why he was a a caterer. Now and then Eames would surprise him and take him out to eat, but for the most part, Arthur cooked. He knew he’s make something delicious and then Eames would do the dishes while Arthur sat on the counter beside him, drying them or he’d stand behind Eames and hold onto him while he told him about what he did.  
Afterwards, they’d take Poe out for his evening walk and then they would watch a movie or maybe fool around depending on the mood but either way…it would be a good night.

He lost himself looking at Arthur, admiring how wonderful he was, how beautiful and thoughtful and caring….it hit him then.

He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. There, along their evening plans and folding laundry, Eames realized he just wanted to be with Arthur.  
Arthur looked at him then and saw him staring so he laughed a little.

“Hey, you still here?”

Eames blinked a few times and nodded.

“Sorry, I was miles away.”

“I saw.”

Eames smiled at him and took his hand, feeling it warm from the laundry, soft as always.

“I love you.”

Arthur smiled back at him and leaned over to him, kissing him.

“I love you too. Let’s finish up so we can eat, I’m starved.”

Eames nodded and they went back to folding laundry though Eames would still smile at Arthur as he folded the clothes.


	1358. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by hard-for-hardy: Eames has a serious case of arachnofobia and is essentially useless around spiders. Luckily, Arthur is always there to save him.

Arthur was yawning and running his hand through his hair as he headed to the bathroom and then bumped into Eames, who was still standing in the door frame.

“Eames?”

“Spider….”

He was quiet, whispering the word and Arthur helped him out and then went inside, grabbing a tissue and then finding the spider right above the mirror and killing it.

Eames had a severe case of arachnophobia and Arthur thought he was exaggerating at first, until he realized that Eames was terrified of spiders, of any size and that he froze up when he saw them, petrified. He only moved when he saw the spider moved and he would often run off. 

Arthur had witnessed this a few times and that morning was no different. After getting rid of the spider, he used the toilet, then brushed his teeth. He still had the toothbrush in his mouth when Eames peeked in and asked,

“Is it gone?”

Arthur nodded and watched the look of relief on his face as he came in the bathroom and took his own toothbrush, wetting the bristles and then picking up the toothpaste. As he squeezed some out, he looked at Arthur.

“Thank you.”

Arthur nodded and resumed brushing his teeth as Eames started.

Arthur thought it was endearing that Eames was truly afraid of spiders. He had seen Eames look death in the face, he had seen him gamble thousands without flinching, he had seen him stare down barrels of guns and not even blink, but when it came to spiders, he trembled in terror.  

When Eames finished brushing his teeth, Arthur smiled at him and said,

“Shower?”

“Yeah.”

Before Eames stepped in, Arthur looked around for him and said,

“All clear.”

Eames nodded and got undressed before joining him. Arthur only smiled and continued on his shower, glad he was able to help him out at least in a small way.


	1359. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Arthur needs a change of clothes (lost luggage, suit he was wearing had to go to the cleaners, etc) and so Eames runs down to the shops in the hotel to grab Arthur something. He goes for the most garish thing possible; fleecy track pants and an I <3 [Insert City name] t-shirt. Arthur is not impressed but dons the clothing until he can get his regular stuff back. 6 months later, they are lounging at home together. Arthur in the same trackies and t-shirt b/c they're comfy

“This is ridiculous! I’ve been a patron of your airline company for many, many years, spent thousands flying first class and now when you lose my luggage the only thing you can offer is an apology? How about you look for it!?”

Eames couldn’t help but chuckle to himself, bringing his hand over his mouth to hide it. He and Arthur had flown together on a job to meet up with the rest of their team in Las Vegas and unfortunately, the airline lost Arthur’s luggage. But not just his luggage, his Louis Vuitton luggage with all his designer clothes inside - shoes, ties, socks, underwear included. Arthur was furious and rather than getting started on work, he had been on the phone with the airline, yelling at whoever he got on the phone. 

After a wasted day, Eames offered to go out and buy something for him, just to tie him over until his luggage was returned. The airline promised at least a day before his luggage was returned. With no other option and his wrinkled suit that there would be no way he could comfortably sleep in, he relented and Eames went out to get some clothes for him. 

“Are you fucking with me?”

Arthur looked in the bag to see what Eames had bought him. He wasn’t expecting a tailor made suit but at least jeans and a shirt. Eames had gotten him fleece track pants in a powder blue color and a white shirt that said, _‘I love Las Vegas_.’ He also got him a pair of sneakers. 

“What? It’s comfortable and temporary.”

“I’ll look like a tourist! I can’t do anything but sit in my room after we work!”

“Eh, you’ve been to Vegas before.”

“That’s not the point! Eames, this shit is horrible! How can I go meet the team like this?”

“Fine, wear you trashed suit and stained shirt.”

Arthur had accidentally spilled some coffee on the front of his shirt when he was waiting to hear from the airport and he couldn’t even hide it. Eventually, he once again, gave up and changed into the tourist clothes. Secretly, it was comfortable and he was grateful for that since he had to go commando underneath the track pants. But out loud, Arthur frowned and did his best to ignore the stares and giggles from his team when they saw him. 

He was never more grateful to get his luggage back by the end of the night.   
Six months later, Eames was just getting up, yawning as he rolled out of bed and went to make some coffee. Arthur had left him a note, telling him he had run to the shop and he’d be back soon. When Eames finished making coffee and was looking over the paper that had been delivered at the door, Arthur came home. He brought the canvas bags into the kitchen and Eames stood up to help him. As he did, he noticed a familiar pair of powder blue track pants.   
When Arthur took off his hoodie, he saw the same 'I love Las Vegas’ shirt and Eames laughed as he held the box of cereal.

“Seriously?”

He gestured to the clothes and Arthur looked down and then back up as he shrugged.

“It’s comfortable.”

“You made such a stink about it on the job.”

“I was annoyed at the airline.”

Eames noticed he even wore the sneakers.

“Well, that’s good to know.”

“I never thanked you for this stuff.”

“You thanked me in other ways.”

Arthur smiled a little and stepped over to Eames to kiss his cheek.

“I like these pants.”

“The trackies look good on you.”

Arthur grinned.

“Thanks.”

“I’ll get you more.”

Arthur laughed. 

“This is home clothes, not work clothes.”

“They better be. I like this look on you.”

Arthur laughed again.


	1360. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by morethancupcake: i just wanted some post Christmas fluff in the pinup verse, with them making a wonderful Christmas for Jacob, and then sharing wine on the couch when he's asleep, remembering their first Christmas apart, waiting for packages and letters ?

Now that the holidays had passed and Jacob had enjoyed his Christmas, Arthur carried his son to bed and laid him down in his bed and covered him up. He saw the smile on his face, his little eyes growing heavy.

“Did you enjoy your Christmas?”

Jacob nodded. 

“Good.”

He kissed his forehead and Jacob said good night and Arthur got up and went back to the living room where Eames was. The tree was still up, all the presents now gone since Jacob had opened them all and spent all day playing. Eames and Arthur were happy that they were able to provide so well for their child during the holidays. And for each other.

Arthur had gotten Eames a new watch and Arthur had a sparkling new diamond bracelet around his wrist. Eames was waiting for him on the couch and held a out a glass of wine for him, which Arthur graciously accepted then sat down beside his husband to join him. 

“Do you remember, when we had just started dating?” Eames said before taking a sip.

Arthur smiled, thinking back fondly on the time when they were dating. Eames was still in the military and Arthur was still modeling. Eames had started off as a fan and had adored Arthur from afar. Now that they were together and had a family, those times that they were apart seemed like another lifetime. Arthur laughed softly. 

“I do remember. We were apart for so long, months and months. I looked forward to every letter you mailed to me.”

“Me too. Every letter was so important and I remember re-reading each one until the new one came in.”

Arthur smiled. 

“I remember the care package I sent you.”

“Me too. It lit up my entire month.”

“I remember that first Christmas apart.”

Arthur frowned a bit, hating that he was working, then he had to be alone in his lovely apartment, while Eames was in his barracks. He had sent him a gift but it would be a while since he would hear from him. Eames put his arm around him, Arthur leaning towards him.

“I’m glad those days are behind us.”

“Me too. I don’t have to wait months to see you. I can just turn my head.”

Eames kissed the top of his head, Arthur closing his eyes as he smiled.

“Yeah…it’s nice.”

“Do you ever regret not continuing to model?”

“Not for a minute. I’m glad I was able to retire, marry you, make a home for you, for Jacob.”

Eames smiled.

“I’m glad to hear that.”

Arthur looked up at him and kissed him, Eames always happy to kiss him, savoring every kiss from the time they weren’t able to kiss.

“Thank you for my beautiful gift.” Said Arthur.

“You’re more than welcome, beloved.”

Arthur rested his head on Eames’ shoulder again and said,

“This has been a wonderful Christmas.”

“It has. And to think, there’s so many more to come.”

Arthur smiled brightly, watching the lights twinkling on the tree.

“Yeah…”


	1361. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur and Eames have been trying for a baby for over a year with no luck, they've all but given up and decide to forget about it and have a good christmas, its only when they exchange gifts that Arthur tells him he's pregnant

After getting married, like any newly married couple they had the talk about having children.

Arthur found that after getting married and seeing Eames interact with children, he really wanted to have his own with his husband. Eames had always liked children so having children with Arthur seemed like a natural step. 

So they had fun trying - at first. They had always enjoyed sex with each other and now having it with another goal made it all the better. But after the first six months, nothing was happening and Arthur began to worry. He worried it was him, he worried he was stressing himself out and that was preventing the conception from happening. He wondered if it was Eames somehow, but mostly, he blamed himself.

Towards the end of the year, Arthur was getting frustrated and the sex stopped being so fun.

“My love, you seem so upset by all this.”

“It’s been nearly a year and nothing.”

“We’re making what should a pleasent experience, a chore. We should just put this baby making on hold for now and then enjoy this coming Christmas.”

“Yeah…you’re right. I think we’re focusing on it too much.”

Eames nodded, so Arthur decided to put it on hold, at least until after the holidays. 

They went on with their holiday plans, decorating their home, putting up the tree, hanging lights and preparing dinner for Dom and the kids who were coming over on Christmas Eve, since Dom had kept Christmas Day special for the kids. It was nice to have something else to look forward to that wasn’t trying to have a baby.

Christmas Eve, when Dom and the kids came over, they shared a lovely holiday, Eames spoiling the kids a bit, Dom not even saying anything because he was no less guilty when it came to spoiling them. When Eames poured wine for the adults, Arthur had to pass. He said his stomach felt weird all day and he could hardly eat throughout the day.

“You feel sick?” Asked Dom.

“Yeah, the past few days, I’ve felt like maybe I caught a bug or something.”

“I hope you feel better. What a lousy time to get sick.”

Arthur agreed, hating that he was missing out on the entire meal he and Eames had made but he was glad that everyone else was able to enjoy it. He ended up going to bed a little earlier, saying merry Christmas to the kids and bye to Dom before going to lay down. 

In the morning, Arthur woke up sick to his stomach. He got up and went to throw up and afterwards, he had a feeling…something in his heart told him and after he rinsed his mouth out, he got up and dug through the medicine cabinet, looking for the last pregnancy test he bought.

Later on that morning, Eames was making breakfast, pancakes, bacon, eggs and coffee. He was putting everything on the table when Arthur came downstairs.

“Hey, my love. How do you feel?”

“Better.”

“You want some breakfast?”

“Yeah that would be great.”

Arthur smiled and sat down to eat. 

After breakfast, they decided to do the gift exchange. Dom had left his gift for Arthur and Arthur decided to open it later. He opted open Eames’ gift first, smiling when he saw he had several different boxes to open - a lovely Burberry trench coat, a beautiful bracelet, a book he had been eyeing before and meant to buy but he kept forgetting. He then gave Eames his gifts, a new jumper, sunglasses, a new set of whisky glasses and just as Eames gave him Dom’s gift, he said, 

“I have to tell you something.”

Eames looked at him curiously and said,

“What is it?”

“I have one more gift for you.”

“Oh?”

Arthur smiled, feeling excited, his smile bright and he felt laughter bubbling up inside him as he said,

“I’m pregnant.”

Eames was quiet, the news hitting him suddenly.

“A-are…are you sure?”

Arthur nodded and Eames smiled as he got to his feet pulling Arthur up as he said,

“We’re having a baby!”

He threw his arms around him, lifting him off the floor as Arthur laughed and held on tightly. When Eames set him back down, he kissed him, Arthur kissing him back, still smiling.

“Best gift you gave me, darling.”

Arthur only laughed more and kissed Eames again.


	1362. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Arthur is a little drunk and laying in bed with Eames. He kisses Eames neck and mumbles “i could beat the shit out of you” in his ear. Eames, also a little drunk said “i know” the proceeds to bat/pat Arthur's face. Not aiming for anything specific, just drunkenly patting him. Arthur does nothing but smiles and giggles.

The had finished a successful job and in celebration, their extractor had gotten them a crate of some very fine wine. 

Some hours later, Ariadne and the extractor were drunkenly waxing poetic about the cobblestones in Prague and England, the chemist was doing his best to deny he was drunk though he was staring into a container for minutes at a time and Eames and Arthur were playfully tapping each other, like school children teasing each other.

Everyone knew they were dating, so when they wandered off from the main sitting area of the suite they were working out and into the bedroom, no one said a word. Arthur was pink in the face, the tips of his ears red, his hair disheveled. His shirt sleeves were rolled up, his tie and jacket off but he retained the waistcoat. He smiled more, his guard a bit down. Eames looked no different than before, but he was smashed as well, his hair now looking as if he just rolled out of bed from as many times as he ran his hands through it, his dress pants and shirt on, but he had untucked the shirt and it was wrinkled, the sleeves rolled up. Drunken Eames took his drunken Arthur and they both laid down, still giggling and exchanging drunken babble to each other. Eames listened for twenty minutes about Arthur’s want to get his suit dry cleaned before he stopped and yawned, saying he was exhausted. Eames nodded and put his arm around Arthur while they both lay on the bed, their knees bent and hanging off the side of the bed since they were laying on it incorrectly.

While they lay there, Eames began feeling drowsy, the wine hitting him harder than before and he felt Arthur throw his leg over his lap and then kiss his neck. He smiled and then heard him whisper,

“I could beat the shit out of you.”

Eames didn’t even open his eyes. He just smiled and nodded.

“I know.”

He reached up with full intention to pat Arthur’s cheek lightly, but in the dark, drunk and having his eyes closed, all he managed to do was pat at Arthur’s face, tapping his cheek/nose area, one of his fingers actually patting his eye. 

Arthur giggled and allowed it to happen, knowing Eames meant no ill intent as he smiled and once Eames stopped, fell right asleep.


	1363. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by elfism4hyukjae: a continuation of Chp. 1213 continuation Bane/Blake animal shelter au

Long after Bane and John arranged for care of Brutus, they became very good friends.

It was easy to get friendly, the both of them having Brutus and the shelter in common. John would often talk about the pups who found homes and how happy he was, then there were the sad days that a pup was put down for whatever reason. Now and then, some new pups would come in and John would look through all the new arrivals and find out if they were chipped or had collars so he could get them home. Then there were the strays that John did his best to get adopted. 

He wished he could home every pup and no one in the shelter worked harder than him to insure that happened. He held drives and updated the shelter’s web site and he did his best to match every potential parent to a pup.   
Bane thought John was wonderful for that. He loved how much he loved Brutus and walked him, fed him, played with him, pet him until Brutus fell asleep. After that first time, it didn’t become a rarity for Bane to come home and see John and Brutus curled up on his couch, John holding onto the big dog. 

After the friendly stage, Bane began to feel a little deeper for John. Their union got closer and closer, Brutus healthier and happier than he had ever been before and still loving John coming over to hang out with him. Bane would confess to his pet, telling him how much he liked John, telling him how he thought John was beautiful and clever and so generous and warm. Brutus seem to be listening which was comforting to Bane. When they hung out on the weekends, he and John went out for walks, for lunch, now and then they would leave Brutus home and go out to a movie together - almost like a date.

One afternoon, while they walked Brutus, Bane looked down at the dog as an excuse to glance at John’s hand and thought of grasping it, taking it in his own and continuing his walk but he kept hesitating, starting to reach out to him then stopping at the last second. Suddenly, Brutus dodged in front of John, nearly knocking him over and Bane caught him.

“Oh!”

Bane held him with one arm, the other still extended as he looked at Brutus. Brutus then ran around them, binding their legs with his leash as Bane groaned and John laughed a little and said,

“Awkward…”

“Yeah…sorry about that. I don’t know what got into him.”

John just chuckled and used Bane as support to get himself untangled as Brutus looked up at them tail wagging happily. Bane looked at John and said,

“He looks proud of himself.”

“He does.”

As they stepped out of their bindings, Bane realized he was holding John’s hand, mainly as support but neither was letting go. When John looked at Bane, he smiled at him and said,

“I think I’m stable now.”

“Oh…sorry.”

Bane began to let go but John redoubled his hold on him.

“It’s okay. Where you ever going to hold my hand if Brutus didn’t wrap us up?”

Bane looked down, feeling a little sheepish, realizing that John had noticed all his false starts. He cleared his throat and then asked,

“Can we have dinner tonight? You know…like a date?”

Before John got to answer, Brutus barked and they both looked at him, seeing his tail wagging excitedly. John only laughed and nodded.

“Yes. Even though he answered for me.”

Bane chuckled a bit and they continued their walk, only now, hand in hand.


	1364. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by elfism4hyukjae: a continuation of chapter 735 John's vacation cruise gets hijacked by mercenaries and he is not happy

He it mulled over it for months.

When he returned to work, everyone questioned him, how he was, how he survived, was he scared? John answered everything politely, calmly, explaining the hijackers weren’t violent men, that in fact, no one on the cruise was hurt and save for what they had on them, they were left relatively alone. Nothing was stolen from their rooms, no one was attacked and everyone stayed in the ballroom and ate and were allowed to talk - with the exception of John was taken to Bane’s master suite.

The news tried to hype it into something that it wasn’t but that was typical.  
For months afterwards, John let Bane’s money sit in his home, the coordinates to Santa Prisca still bookmarked on his laptop. He had counted the money and made calculations and John had enough for a round trip ticket, first class and enough to book a suite in the best resort and still have money to kick around. He wondered if he should take it…Bane did promise it had been his own money and his holiday had been ruined.

But John had to wait anyway. He had used up his vacation time and had to wait until it all came back in play. So until that time, he forgot about taking vacations and Bane and even his ruined previous one. The moment he got his time back though, his boss told him he had first pick of days to take off.

“You deserve it considering how your last trip went.”

John was grateful and he decided, fuck it, he was going to go on Bane’s dime.  
So he took his time off, booked his flight - first class, booked his hotel room, luxury suite and went to Santa Prisca. 

He was relieved, it was freezing cold in Gotham when John went on his vacation and the moment he stepped out of the airport, he felt the humidity and the heat. John shed his hoodie and took in the sun, listening to the bustling airport, tourists arriving, locals showing them cabs, buses, hotels, others trying to sell them things right outside. John got a cab and went to his hotel. 

He was blown away by the resort, surrounded by palm trees, wild flowers and lush greenery and stone white walls and iron gates. John felt he was being guided into an entirely different world and he was in awe at the high vaulted ceilings and marble floors of his hotel as bellhops rushed around him to take his bags and lead him to check in. 

By the time John got to his suite, he was holding a drink and his luggage was brought right to him. He looked around his suite, seeing the floor to ceiling windows, the terrace with its open doors and long flowing sheer curtains blowing in the ocean breeze, the sitting room and the bedroom with its huge bed and obscene amount of pillows. John set his drink down and went to the terrace and stepped out, taking in the ocean breeze, the sun, listening to the birds and the humming of people chatting below. He could see the edges of the resort but nothing much beyond it and he remembered reading the warnings of tourists not to leave the resort - it was dangerous for non locals. Of course they played down the actual reasons as to why it was dangerous, saying locals were big on robbing tourists but it was much more than that and John knew it. 

As he wondered what to get himself for dinner that night and what he should do while he was there on his first day, he turned back to go into his room and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Bane there.

“Jesus Christ you scared the hell out of me! What are you even doing here?”

Bane was sitting on the white, plush sofa, his hands crossed and resting on his stomach. He turned and looked at John with a slight smile and said,

“Hello John. I was waiting for you.”

“How did you even know I was here? I just got here! Literally…”

Bane nodded and unfolded his hands as he stood up.

“I know. No one comes onto this island without my knowing.”

John wondered what he meant by that and thought of asking more questions when Bane asked,

  
“Would you like to go for a walk, take in some of the sights?”  
John thought of saying no but instead, he nodded.

“Yes, thank you.”

“You should change your shoes, the road can get a little rocky.”

John looked down at his flip flops and nodded, going to his suitcase to get his comfortable, beat up sneakers and changed his shoes before he followed Bane out.


	1365. Chapter 1365

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Would it be possible for a Bob x Ethan story. I have just watched The Night Before and thought they would make a nice pairing. Maybe Ethan goes into Bobs bar.

The night wasn’t at all going the way Ethan had hoped. 

Chris and Isaac fucked off and did their own thing and now, Ethan had just gotten his ass handed to him by two drunk Santas. It was not a good night anymore.

Rather than wait for his friends, Ethan decided to head to the Nutcracker Ball by himself and he jumped on the first train he saw, without thinking, distracted by what a wrecked night it was and sat down at the first available seat and just waited.

The tradition, the night that meant so much to the three of them was now only important to him. Chris and Isaac had been there for him for so long, but now, they were moving on and Ethan couldn’t find it in himself to go forward. He felt scared and unwilling to step forward because he had nothing good to look forward to. Chris was a famous football star, Isaac was married and was going to have a baby…where did that leave Ethan? He felt alone.

He didn’t know how long he was on the train, the entire ride seemed like a blur to him but when it stopped, he realized he was in Brooklyn.

“Shit….how the fuck…”

He mumbled to himself. He’d been to Brooklyn before, but usually with a destination in mind and with some friends. Now, he was alone. He thought of just riding the train back, but once he stepped out, he thought, what was he going back to? The party suddenly seemed far  less important and once he got to the surface and checked his phone, he saw no one had bothered to contact him. He frowned a little and stuffed his hands in his pockets and he began to walk. An adventure of his own in some ways…but it wasn’t long before he got cold and it was getting late, but not so late that Ethan couldn’t get a train back into the city. All the same, he decided he needed to sit somewhere, get warm and collect his bearings. 

After a few more twists and turns, he saw bar, the big green lettered sign reading Marv’s. He was grateful for it and rushed inside, pushing the door open and looked in. It wasn’t crowded but it wasn’t empty either, a couple of locals crowded at a table looking up at a TV, a few people strewn about and one or two people at the bar, including an older woman who looked like she had seen better days. Ethan approached the bar and took a seat, surprised that nothing was torn, broken or wobbly. Once he set his arms down on top of the scarred and worn bar top, the bar tender came over to him. He looked like he was tired, or shy Ethan couldn’t tell. He had on loose cargos and and puffy vest over a long sleeved white shirt. He had some scruff around his face, his hair brushed and he was handsome.

“What can I get for ya?”

Heavy Brooklyn accent. Ethan never thought he’d hear one, hell he was amazed it was a real thing. He cleared his throat and answered.

“Beer. What do you have on tap?”

The bar tender ran off a few names and Ethan stopped him when he mentioned Stella. So the bar tender poured him one and then gave him the glass.

“You seem out of place.”

“Uh…I guess I am.”

Ethan took a sip, feeling refreshed. 

“Manhattan?”

“Yeah. Good guess.”

“Had a feelin.”

The bartender cleaned up a bit, settled some tabs and took a few more drinks over to the other patrons before coming back. Ethan found himself eager to talk.

“Does it suck working Christmas Eve?”

The bar tender shook his head.

“It would if I had some place to go. But it’s just me an my dog and I don’t think he knows it’s the day before Christmas.”

Ethan laughed a bit and took another drink.

“What about you? Why you wanderin ‘round here on Christmas Eve?”

“My friends bailed on me. We were supposed to go to a party but we had different priorities and…see we had a tradition…”

Ethan found himself baring his soul to the bartender, unloading the misery he felt for the night and the turn of events. When he was close to finishing, he stopped himself, feeling embarrassed.

“Sorry, you didn’t ask for my life story.”

“Nah, I don’t mind. No one else is as interesting.”

Ethan didn’t feel self conscious, in fact, he felt relieved, a bit unburdened now.   
He finished his beer and then had another and he and Bob, the bartender, kept talking. Towards the end of the night, Ethan found himself feeling better, forgetting his woes, his failures, his bombed night and he was actually glad he had taken this little journey alone.

“You should get going if you wanna catch your train back otherwise, it’ll be a bitch of a wait.”

Ethan nodded and then asked quietly,

“Could…okay this is going to sound weird but, could I give you a call sometime?”

Bob looked surprised as if no one had ever asked him that before. Ethan was ready to take it back when Bob said,

“Yeah, sure.”

He took a napkin and wrote down his number and gave it to Ethan and Ethan, gave him his too, just to be fair. He then said bye, folding the napkin and carefully putting it in his coat pocket as he took off.

A couple of days later, Ethan was home, having reconciled with Chris and Isaac, their tradition different now but better. He was strumming his guitar, trying to get it in tune when his phone rang. He looked it, having programmed Bob’s name in it on his way home from the bar that night and he smiled, relieved that he called.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Bob.”

“Hi, I’m glad you called.”

“Sorry I took so long. The bar was a mess, I had clean up and all this shit to do…”

“No it’s okay. I had stuff to talk to Chris and Isaac about.”

“Oh? Everything work out?”

Ethan smiled, liking that Bob was already interested, asking about his past fight. 

“Yeah…”

And he began to tell him the details, knowing Bob was listening.


	1366. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur/Eames or Arthur/Ronnie (depending on how you look at it). Arthur and Eames are on a job to extract information from Reggie so Eames is practicing a forge of Ronnie.

When they were hired by Scotland Yard to pull information from the Krays, Eames scoffed and told them they were mad. Arthur accepted the job, confident they could do it.

“You think either of those heads are stable enough for extraction?”

Eames, having grown up in London, knew of the infamous Kray twins. He knew what they were capable of, he knew what they had already done and he knew what would happen if they were caught. He rather deal with white collar criminals any day of the week than criminals. Arthur looked at him and said,

“Reggie is far more stable than Ronnie. All we need to do is get in Reggie’s head. You forge his brother and that’s how we’ll extract the information on their empire.”

Eames was not sure this would work and he wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was afraid. 

It didn’t take long for their team to set up near East End and Eames was the most familiar and the one who could blend in best so he trailed Ronnie, while the others watched Reggie. Ronnie was highly paranoid so if they got too close they could blow the whole job, so Eames was careful and kept his distance. 

He had known of Ronnie through pictures, just seeing in distances, but having to get in the man’s head was something completely different. Ronnie was still at times, staring into space as if he was lost but he was taking in everything. He was violent and hostile, ready to fight at any given moment and there was always something unsettling behind his eyes, as if something wasn’t clicking in his brain. 

When he practiced his forge, he did it alone, tapping into what he knew of the twin, of the stories he had heard, the rumors and when he watched his reflection shift slowly into that of Ronnie, he wasn’t satisfied until it was unsettling.

The first time he did it in front of Arthur, Arthur was calm, but once topside, Arthur told him,

“You have it perfectly.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s creepy…you’re far too calm.”

“It’s the opposite actually. It’s tense and I’m wired…Ronnie has a weird way about him.”

Arthur agreed.

After months of tracking and following and listening and watching, they prepared and Eames, posing as a patron of the club the twins owned, managed to get close enough to Reggie, to drug him. Once he began to feel the effects of the drug, Reggie excused himself and headed to his office where the entire team was waiting. 

They set the twin down in a lounge and once they were sure he was out, they got to work. Arthur could see Eames was tense and he touched his wrist.

“Hey, you all right?”

“This is a bad idea. But…we’ve made it this far.”

Arthur nodded and they prepared. They had their chemist put them under, who would also watch over them and execute a kick should something go wrong. As they prepared, Eames took a glance at Reggie, knowing while they were almost identical in every way, Ronnie’s nose was busted, his hairline was different, he was broader as well. He was more flamboyant style wise than Reggie. Eames looked at Reggie’s desk, seeing a picture of the two when they were young and a more current one of them from New Year’s. Eames took all these little details and stored them as he prepared to go under and looked at Arthur as they both sat on the floor close to the PASIV.

“If this goes pear shape, I want you to run.”

Arthur gave him a look and said,

“We’ll run together.”

“I mean should I get pinched…I want you to run.”

Arthur frowned but nodded.

“Arthur…”

Arthur looked at him once more and Eames continued.

“It’s not me down there.”

“I know.”

“I just want you to remember that.”

Arthur nodded and a moment later, they went under.


	1367. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Chivalrous Eames: At the grocery store, single mom Arthur's credit cards keep getting declined at the checkout line. On top of that, the cashier is being an impatient bitch, one of his kids is screaming, another wants a candy bar, etc. Older businessman Eames is next in line and steps in to pay while telling the cashier off for her rudeness.

“Declined.”

Arthur felt panic at his throat as he held his youngest on his hip, feeling her fussiness starting to bubble to the surface, his eldest at his leg, tugging at his pant leg saying ‘daddy’ again and again. 

Arthur looked down and said,

“Give daddy, a minute.”

He looked back at the cashier, seeing the teenage girl snapping her gum as she looked at him, annoyed.

“What do you mean declined?”

“It’s declined sir.”

“Could you try again?”

Arthur felt a combination of exasperation and embarrassment, his little girl starting to cry, his son tugging at him again, saying he wanted a candy bar. He could feel the line forming behind him. The cashier rolled her eyes and swiped his card again and waited before she said,

“Declined.”

Arthur didn’t know what to do. He  needed the groceries, his children crying and he was on his own. His little girl started crying and Arthur reached down to stop his son from pulling at him, taking his hand as he said,

“That can’t be. I know that-”

“Sir, if you could step out of the line and go to customer service, maybe they can help you.”

She was impatient and unfeeling and she was ready to be rid of Arthur. He held his son’s hand tighter, trying to speak over his daughter’s cries.

“If you could just try one more-”

“ _Sir_ , there’s a line behind you.”

He was ready to burst into tears himself. Arthur had been struggling to make ends meet with his kids since his husband abandoned him and after a series of misfortunes and bad luck, his credit card being declined at the market was the last straw. He took his card back and put it in his pocket, ready to leave everything behind and slink away, bracing himself for the barrage of questions his son would have as to why they didn’t take their groceries with them, his face red from embarrassment, knowing the line was watching him, pitying him, being annoyed. As he set his daughter in the now empty cart, her cries finally lessening, taking his son’s hand and getting out of the way, he heard an accented voice say,

“Just a moment.”

Arthur looked behind him and saw a handsome man, wearing a suit, holding a basket with his own items, hand over his card to the cashier. 

“Put it on my card. And these. And maybe next time you can show a little compassion rather than be rude to someone who clearly has enough on their plate.”

The cashier swiped his card for Arthur’s groceries and then began to ring up the few items the man had, a bit of pink in her face, her eyes cast downwards. As Arthur put the bags in his cart, he waited for the man. Once he was done, he said,

“Thank you so much…thank you. I can’t even…”

He felt a little dampness in his eyes, the stranger so thoughtful and generous and kind. He even had a candy bar for his son, smiling as he handed it to him.

“No problem.”

“I just…it’s been rough for me…this is the nicest thing anyone’s done for me in a long time.”

They walked out of the store and the man smiled, holding his bag as he said,

“I’m Eames, by the way.”

“I’m Arthur.”

“Can I help you with your bags?”

“Oh, no you’ve done enough.”

“I don’t mind.”

Arthur didn’t see much of a choice when Eames followed him to his car. He put his children in the car after popping the trunk and letting Eames put his bags in. By the time both kids were buckled in and safe, Arthur closed the door and went to help but Eames was closing the trunk.

“There we are. All settled in.”

“Thank you.”

Eames smiled at him and then asked,

“Would you care to have dinner some time?”

“I would…but…my kids…”

“I can work around what’s best for you. How about you let me call you so we can hammer out the details?”

Arthur nodded and taking out his cell phone, they exchanged numbers. When Eames pocketed his phone again, single bag in hand, he looked at Arthur warmly and said,

“Safe trip. I’ll call you.”

Arthur nodded.

“You too. Thank you again.”

“Anytime.”

As Arthur got in his car, he let out a big sigh of relief, thankful and excited.


	1368. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames meets Arthur on a job and thinks he's the most boring guy on the planet. After a few jobs together, he comes to the conclusion that he's actually the most adorable.

The first time Eames met Arthur, he thought him plain.

Nothing really stood out about him, personality wise and in fact, the second time they worked together, Eames had forgotten they had even met, much to Arthur’s annoyance. He had to remind Eames they met once before and Eames laughed and apologized when it all came back to him.

Arthur was too focused on work and he didn’t really socialize with anyone, so no one really got to know him except Dom and later on, Ariadne. When Eames did overhear him talking about non-work things, it was not very interesting. He talked about some kind house of work he was doing or he listened to Dom talk about his kids and mentioned finding things for them online. Over all, Eames’ interest didn’t really hold on anything Arthur really had to say.

It wasn’t until some time and many jobs later that Eames learned he was all wrong about Arthur.

Their work set up was wall-less and everyone had desks and separate work stations that anyone could come from at any side. Eames just so happen to be going over to join their architect when he saw Arthur wasn’t working, but he was watching movie trailers. In fact, he was watching a trailer for one of the movies Eames was looking forward to seeing himself. He went over to him and watched over his shoulder and when the trailer ended, Arthur was a bit startled. He took off his headphones and said,

“Need something?”

“No, I just saw you were watching the trailer for a movie I want to see.”

“Really? I’m dying to see this movie. I’ve been following it since they started casting.”

Eames laughed a pulled up a seat next to Arthur.

“Me too. I thought that one guy…damn what’s his name…”

While he groped around mentally for the actor’s name, Arthur filled it in for him and they talked about how perfect he was for the role. They then talked about the movie at great length, sharing theories and excitement and the minimal disappointment with changes. It was probably the best conversation they had since they’ve known each other. 

The next time they saw each other, they both had seen the movie and that was what they talked about first. Arthur had seen it about four or five times, Eames had only see it three and Arthur told him they should see it again, just so Eames could catch up. Eames agreed.

They  continued to talk throughout the day, mostly about work but when they had a moment, they discussed other movies and then soundtracks and they shared memories of their youth when certain movies changed their lives or inspired them. They began to quote movie lines at each other, obscure references that only they seem to understand and they would laugh - the rest of the team confused at what they were talking about. 

After the movie bonding, they began to discuss other things like food; best place they ever had pizza, desserts, chocolate, cookies, liquor and they had huge, long conversations about the differences between German and Swiss chocolate. Arthur said Russian vodka was overrated, Eames agreed and they both disagreed over the better scotches and whiskys. Then they talked vacation spots. Beaches, resorts, historical cities, best hotels, worse hotels and every time, Eames learned something new about Arthur. When away from each other, Eames found himself trying new things just so he could tell Arthur about it later and Arthur was doing the same thing. 

After a handful of months, when they saw each other again - though they had remained in contact, Eames had gone to Istanbul, Arthur had gone to Reykjavik and they both exchanged stories, sights and showed each other pictures. Eames was more impressed with Reykjavik, never having gone before. 

“It looks beautiful.”

“Oh it was. I did a lot of walking, saw so many waterfalls.”

Eames laughed,

“I walked too. Lots of history, structures. I think you would appreciate the architect.”

“I’ve only ever been to Istanbul for work. I wanted to walk around but, didn’t have the time.”

“Maybe…next time, we’ll go together.”

Arthur looked up from Eames’ phone as he scrolled through his pictures and smiled a bit.

“Yeah…we can do that.”

Somewhere along the line, Eames had begun to fancy Arthur, which he found ironic considering when they first met, he had forgotten about him. Now he couldn’t stop thinking about him. He had only hoped Arthur felt the same way and judging by his reaction, he wasn’t wrong. He watched him resist smiling too hard, a bit of his dimple showing up in the side of his cheek and they resumed talking about their recent trips.


	1369. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: One day Eames gives Arthur a pinch on his bum just before the team splits up after a job. The next time they work together Arthur makes sure to do the same to Eames just before they split. It becomes this weird little ass grab game between them. As each tries to get the "last grab in".

When the job was done, everyone began gathering their things, moving quickly.

While the job had gone off without a hitch, they were still moving fast and getting out of the city, Arthur packing up the PASIV fast before he stood up and gathered his coat. Their extractor and architect left first, their chemist on their way as Eames finished up, picking up his jacket and walking past Arthur as he leaned down to snap the PASIV shut.

Just as Eames passed him, he reached over and pinched his ass, making Arthur stand up straight, his hands coming over his behind. His face was already turning red but he was glad he had not let out any kind of embarrassing noise. He watched Eames go, then at the door, he looked back at Arthur with a grin. 

The next time they saw each other, Eames was sure that Arthur had forgotten about the bum pinching incident since Arthur said nothing of it. He greeted him and they spoke normally throughout the job and near the end, Eames had put it out of his mind.

After it was over and they began to part ways, Eames began to walk out the door, Arthur right behind him. He had only taken a few steps out when he felt a pinch on his bum and Eames gasped a bit and looked at Arthur who had a smug look on his face.

“Oh, hello sailor.”

Arthur laughed a bit and walked past him, saying nothing else.

After that, it became a bit of a game for them. To catch Arthur off guard the next time, Eames pinched him as soon as he got the chance, making Arthur turn red. Arthur returned the favor, half way through the job when Eames was explaining something to their architect, Arthur walked past him and pinched him back, Eames’ word catching in his throat as the architect gave him a strange look. 

Their game continued every time they saw each other, sometimes it was a game to see who would go first and they tried to be on guard but somehow they always got each other. Their game also evolved from pinches to gropes, now and then a subtle smack. Arthur learned that when while he was slightly leaned over on his desk, though not resting on his elbows and he thought he was secure, he felt the smack on his ass and he gasped, turning around seeing Eames walking past him, a grin on his face. Arthur swore he was alone, he didn’t even hear him come in and he rubbed his cheek a bit, determined to get him back. 

One afternoon, Arthur was watching over their extractor while he was under, running a test. He was sitting down, keeping an eye on the PASIV clock as he took some notes. He heard someone coming in and he wasn’t surprised when he saw Eames taking a seat near him.

“I’m sitting down.”

Eames laughed.

“I can see that.”

“You know, if you wait for me to get up, I’ll be able to see you coming.”

“I’m not waiting for you to get up.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, temporary truce.”

Arthur nodded and set his moleskin down, stopping from taking notes though he kept an eye on the extractor still.

“What’s up?”

“Do you want to get some lunch when you’re done here?”

“Sure.”

Eames nodded and stood up, petting his shoulder while he walked past him. Later on, when they went to have lunch, instead of being grabbed, Eames kissed him instead.

It was still a surprise and Arthur still turned red and he would still have to get him back, but now it was a whole new game.


	1370. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: When Evie is at home with Lady, Lady is a well behaved. Once Forrest gets home it's as if Lady forgets her training. She jumps, she nips, she barks, and she gets up on furniture. Evie gets frustrated with this bad behavior, and tells Forrest off for encouraging it (he picks her up when she jumps, he lets her nip his fingers for attention, he doesn't tell her to stop when she barks, he lets her up on the sofa).

Lady was adorable, there was no doubt in that at all. She had a sweet, innocent face and soft, caramel and white fur. She was cuddly and affectionate and her velvet soft ears often fell on Evelyn’s hand when she rested her head on Evelyn’s lap. 

Evelyn also trained Lady to be a proper lady. She taught her not to nip strangers, not to bark, not to jump up on. She taught her not to jump on the furniture and to listen to basic commands like sit, stay and give paw. Evelyn was always proud of her little girl when they went out to do errands or when they were home because she was a little angel.

But when Forrest came home, Lady became a little devil. She always ignored Evelyn and her commands, running around and barking like crazy around Forrest. Forrest would also pick her up which made her jump up, something that always frustrated Evelyn further. When they would be sitting on the couch together, Lady would jump up on the couch with them and Evelyn would sigh and try to her shoo her off, but Lady would whine and cuddle herself against Forrest’s arms and Forrest would pet her and say,

“She’s all right. She’s not bothering us.”

“But she’s not supposed to be on the couch.”

“She’s fine.”

Evelyn sighed a bit and frowned, especially when Lady peeked up at her from the crook of Forrest’s arms. It wasn’t the first time that Forrest encouraged Lady’s terrible behavior. When they were laying in bed (yet another place Forrest brought her up on so she could sleep with them for the night), he would let her nip and chew on his fingers, her little paws swiping at him as if Forrest’s hands were her chew toys. She had a special place curled up right beside Forrest when they slept both on the couch and on the bed. When she got excited and began to bark, Forrest never shushed her and Evelyn would huff and tell Lady to be quiet herself, although it did no good since Lady never listened when Forrest was there.

“Forrest…you have to stop encouraging her to be so bad.”

“She’s not bad. She’s a love.”

Forrest scratched at the back of Lady’s head, the pup resting her head on Forrest’s arm and Evelyn pouted a bit.

“It’s just that I train her while you’re at work but then it all comes undone when you get here because you let her do what you want.”

“She listens to you?”

“Yes! I’ve trained her and she’s so good with me and she obeys but then you get home and you let her get away with murder.”

Forrest chuckled to himself and looked at Lady, her big soulful eyes looking back at him.

“She’s got me well trained doesn’t she?”

Evelyn laughed and said,

“Well…you do let her get away with everything she wants.”

“So what should I do?”

“Just follow my lead and she’ll learn.”

Forrest nodded and continued petting Lady, seeing her cuddled up beside him. He then stopped and looked back at his wife.

“Can she still sleep here?”

Evelyn sighed to herself and nodded.

“Yes. Unless we want to fool around.”

“Fair enough." 

Evelyn smiled and laid beside Forrest and Lady in bed.


	1371. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Blake wears t-shirt layers. This annoys Bane who tells him to just wear a coat, he even goes as far as to buy Blake a heavy winter coat to keep him warm and stop him from getting sick. Blake continues to layer t-shirts despite the coat. So Bane counters by not doing his laundry. This only happens twice before Blake changes his wardrobe choices.

John had always been big on layering clothing when the weather took a dip. He usually wore long sleeved shirts with several short sleeved shirts and hoodies over it. Now and then he switched it up and wore sweaters and cardigans but for the most part, he never wore a jacket.

When he and Bane got together, Bane noticed how John wore multiple layers and sweaters instead of a jacket and he would sigh, telling him over and over again that he should wear a jacket, especially when it got cold in Gotham. At the first sign of snow, Bane would witness John getting ready, layering on multiple shirts and sweaters. Bane would frown, not only for having concern for his beloved, but for the amount of laundry that would pile up over the winter months. 

“John…why don’t you just wear a coat? It’s cold outside.”

The closest John had to a coat was a fleece zip up jacket. He wore several shirts under that and a sweater over the fleece.

“I don’t need a coat. I’m fine like this.”

Bane sighed. He didn’t like that in the past few years, as it’s gotten colder and colder, John compensated by wearing more layers. When Bane did the laundry one afternoon, pulling out tons and tons of shirts from the washer, to transfer them over to the dryer, he wondered if John even had a coat and when he started the dryer, he went to their bedroom where he checked John’s side of the closet and saw no coat.

In response, Bane decided to surprise John with a jacket, hoping he’d wear it. John looked at it and smiled and said,

“You didn’t have to.”

“I want to. You need one. I saw you didn’t have one.”

“Well…I don’t really need one.”

“Please try to wear it.”

“I’ll try.”

Bane had hoped that John would wear it but over time, Bane saw that John still didn’t wear it. He still kept layering up, even wearing a hat and scarf but no jacket. Bane began to get fed up. His concern for John’s well being started turning into annoyance when he would do the wash and at least more than half the laundry was John’s shirts and hoodies.

So, because he refused to wear the jacket, Bane decided to stop doing the wash. He let all of John’s shirts pile up in a hamper in the laundry room, all his hoodies, his cardigans and it wasn’t until John was down to just a few thermals and shirts that he realized Bane wasn’t washing his clothes anymore and he was running late to work so he didn’t have time to do it himself. With no other option, John wore the jacket and went to work.

When he came back, Bane was sitting on the couch, reading a book. He looked up when he heard John come in and wearing his jacket. He smiled and said,

“Hello, beloved.”

“Hi.”

He frowned a bit and said,

“I wore the jacket.”

“A lot more comfortable than ten shirts hm?”

John sighed.

“Yeah…”

He took it off, hanging it up and went over to Bane, sitting beside him, resting his head on his shoulder.

“You made your point. I’ll wear the jacket.”

Bane smiled.

“Thank you. I’ll wash your clothes tomorrow.”

“Thank you.”


	1372. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by morethancupcake: If I may, inspied from your chap 979 (Alfie/Arthur), can I please have something with Alfie realizing he can't care less about laws and Gods, and he wants to marry Arthur ? Something actually sweet, in contrast with Alfie's regular life, like him noticing how Arthur takes care of him after a long day, how he's eager to share what he learns in University ? I guess I want little pieces of their life together, and Alfie finally asking ? Bonus if Arthur never thought it would happen, and is actually moved by it.

Alfie Solomons had never cared about the law - man’s or God’s. 

When he fell in love with Arthur, his sweet boy, he didn’t care much what anyone had to say about it. What had turned from a lark into something more serious, now meant everything to Alfie.

When he came home after a long day at the bakery, tired from being on his feet, from barking orders, Arthur was there to tend to him. Sometimes with a hot meal, other times with the finest bread that Alfie kept for himself. Arthur would listen to Alfie vent about the day, about his troubles, about the business.  
The day Alfie decided that Arthur was to good for the bakery and sent him off to university, anytime Arthur told him of what he learned, Alfie listened. He loved that his boy was becoming learned, that he was reading interesting books and having conversations with professors that would teach him about the world beyond Alfie’s grasp. He loved that Arthur was becoming smart, smarter than him because he always felt that Arthur should be more than a violent brute. He would sometimes watch him study, see him reading or doing his school work and Alfie felt proud.

If Arthur was ever in the bakery, he appreciated his visits, he appreciated his company, far more than he ever thought. He would run his fingers through Arthur’s hair, cup his cheek and look at him, seeing all the potential in the world in his eyes. He knew Arthur was just as violent, just as hardened and vicious as Alfie himself was, but he still thought him better than that…and he would make sure Arthur rose above him. 

The night Alfie decided to marry him, it was as soon as they had a tumble in bed. As Arthur lay beside him, still catching his breath, his skin still damp, a small smile on his face, Alfie licked his lips and said,

“Arthur…”

“Hm?”

He watched his boy open his eyes and look up at him and it was as if Arthur himself hung the moon for Alfie. 

“I want to marry you.”

Arthur blinked slowly and a small smile started on his face.

“You do?”

Alfie nodded.

“But…we can’t…”

“I don’t care. I want you. I want you to be with me. Forever.”

Arthur smiled, reaching over to Alfie’s hand, their fingers crossing.

“Yes.”

Alfie leaned down, kissing him for a moment before he got up and went to his coat, rummaging through the pocket. Arthur lay in bed, watching him, giggling until Alfie returned, sitting beside him and taking his hand, sliding on a simple gold band. It didn’t really fit Arthur’s slender finger but Arthur loved it anyway. Alfie rubbed the band, looking disappointed.

“It don’t fit…”

“I don’t care. I love it.”

Arthur sat up, putting his arms around him, kissing his face, leaning on him.

“I never thought I’d get a proposal, much less a naked one.”

Alfie chuckled a bit, bringing his hand to Arthur’s arm, rubbing his skin softly.

“We can get the ring adjusted.”

Arthur nodded, looking at his hand, admiring his ring before he dug his hand into Alfie’s hair, holding onto him again.

“I’m gonna have to convert.”

Alfie smiled, leaning his head on Arthur’s.


	1373. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames has a little brother Arthur spoils religiously. Eames' brother is so in love with Arthur that Eames pretends to be jealous. (But really, he loves it.)

In college, Eames met Arthur and they began dating shortly afterwards. They adored each other and after some time, they took the next steps forward to meet their families. They alternated holidays and when it was Eames’ turn to bring Arthur home, he had prepared his family and he prepared Arthur.

In London, Eames had a modest home, a modest family, mum, dad and his little brother Alaster, whom every one called Ally. He was much younger than Eames, nine at the time and the first time Arthur met everyone, he adored Ally. He thought his nickname was cute and that his full name was so fancy. He told him he looked like Eames too, but younger. Ally developed a crush.

Eames and Ally were pretty close, Ally looked up to his older brother and thought he knew everything and he thought he was smart and funny and he strived to be just like him when he was older. And now, he had a crush on his brother’s boyfriend. Eames would send him gifts now and then when he was away at school and after Arthur met Eames’ little brother, he sent him stuff too.   
When Ally was twelve, it was painfully obvious that he had a crush on Arthur. Obviously, Eames wasn’t threatened and Arthur thought it cute. Eames would tease his brother and tell him he was jealous but he wasn’t really. Arthur didn’t want to encourage it and give the boy the wrong idea or false hopes but he was nice to him and still spoiled him terribly. Ally told him when Arthur was over for a visit and Arthur smiled warmly at him.

“But, I’m dating Eames.”

“What if when I’m older?”

“Maybe.”

Arthur banked on Ally getting over his infatuation so he didn’t see it doing any harm with saying maybe. 

In the mean time, anytime Arthur came for a visit Ally fawned over him and Arthur would amuse him now and then and hug him or hold his hand and Eames would pretend to be jealous. When they were alone though, Arthur would shake his head at him and said,

“You’re going to make that boy feel bad. He’s going to think you hate him.”

“Ah, he’s twelve. He’s thinking about his hormones, not me.”

“Still, he believes you’re actually jealous.”

Eames laughed, pulling Arthur close to him while they lay in his bed.“

"It’s fine. We’re together and unless you develop some weird little kid fetish, I doubt I have anything to worry about.”

“You don’t.”

“Good. You’re nice to him, he needs the confidence boost. He thinks he’ll never be as good as me. My parents told me. So if he thinks he can steal you away, let him think it. He needs me to be jealous of him now and then.”

Arthur smiled a bit.

“You’re a good brother.”

Eames smiled and kissed Arthur when he looked up at him.


	1374. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Arthur is deaf. Eames is his long time boyfriend (who knows sign language). Eames loves it when Arthur is loud during sex. Arthur is a bit self conscious about it but Eames reassures him.

Arthur counted himself fortunate. Despite being deaf, he lived a good life, had a great job, made good money, never really encountered any kind of prejudiced and found himself an amazing and wonderful and devastatingly handsome boyfriend.

He loved Eames and Eames loved him back. They had met at party and Arthur was impressed that Eames knew sign language. Turns out his nan had gone deaf very early on in her life so Eames did his best to communicate with her. After she passed away, Eames hadn’t had a need to sign, but after meeting Arthur, he dusted off his skills and learned again for Arthur’s sake. Arthur could also read lips - a talent he was all the more grateful for when he saw Eames’ mouth and it made things easier for them as they started dating. 

When they began to get intimate, Arthur could often feel his heart beating rapidly, his sweat trickling down his body. He could feel Eames’ hands on him, his mouth, he could feel everything Eames did to him and he would gasp and moan and he would always feel amazing afterwards. When Eames moaned against him, the vibration of it rippled through Arthur’s chest and in his mind, Arthur could piece together how he sounded. 

It wasn’t until one night, Arthur moaned when he came and in the midst of his orgasm, he could see Eames smiling at him. He vaguely wondered why but he forgot until later on. He was on his side, Eames behind him, stroking his arm affectionately. Arthur turned to him and began to sign to him.

‘Why were you smiling before?’

Eames sat up a bit to answer him back.

'I always smile when we’re fooling around.’

'Oh. Why do I make a weird face or something?’

Eames laughed and shook his head.

'No, it’s just…I feel proud. When you come, it’s always loud.’

Arthur felt alarmed then, his eyes widened as he sat up too.

'I’m loud? How loud? Why didn’t you tell me before?’

He looked embarrassed and frustrated, signing frantically and Eames began to soothe him.

'My love, it’s not a bad thing. I like that you’re loud.’

Arthur felt himself cringing.

Arthur couldn’t stop thinking about it afterwards. He was loud and he wondered how loud he was. Of course he wouldn’t know he was loud, he couldn’t hear and now that he knew, he felt embarrassed. Eames told him that it was fine, but Arthur was now too aware of it. Even the next time they were together, Arthur bit his lip, too aware of the sounds he was capable of making. Eames noticed of course and when they were done, Arthur noticed the smile was absent. 

The sex was great but Arthur still felt self conscious.

'I love that you’re loud.’

Arthur felt some pink in his face and he looked down for a moment and Eames continued.

'It made me feel good that you’re loud. It showed me I was doing a good job, that you felt good, that you were enjoying yourself. This time it looked like you were in pain.’

'I wasn’t in pain.’

'But you were holding back. You were thinking about it too much.’

'I’m embarrassed.’

'You have nothing to be embarrassed about.’

Arthur did feel a bit better knowing that Eames loved the volume of his moans and he began to feel bad that he made Eames feel bad. He felt Eames touch his face then and he looked up again so they could kiss. When Eames moved back, he smiled a little and signed to him.

'Next time, could you please be loud for me? Please?’

Arthur blushed but he nodded and replied.

'Okay.’

Then, the smile on Eames’ face came back.


	1375. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Arthur and Eames are on vacation, so Eames has let his beard grow. Arthur is checking his email/facebook/social media when he sees it is "kiss a ginger day". He looks over to Eames and his beard looks gingerish/auburn in the right light, he promptly goes over and kisses Eames.

A difficult job deserved an easy reward so as soon as the job was over, Arthur and Eames ditched the frozen wastelands of Calgary and went to the French Riviera. 

They got a resort room, private beach, pool and nothing but sun and colorful drinks. Neither could ask for more and the moment they got there, caught up on sleep and got something to eat, they decided to do a lot of nothing, but get tan. 

Tan on the beach, tan by the pool, tan while they had breakfast and lunch outside. Arthur hadn’t worn shoes since he got there, Eames hadn’t worn a shirt. Dinner was probably the most strenuous thing they had to do, because that required a phone call or sometimes, going to the near by restaurant. But mostly, they spent long hours soaking up the sun and enjoying the sweat they gathered.

While they were vacationing, Eames grew his beard out. He was getting too lazy to shave, too lazy to even trim it so after the first week, it went from rugged beard to grizzly lumberjack. Arthur did not hate it. He rather liked how manly it made Eames look, how it felt when they kissed, how it tickled his body when Eames put his mouth on him. It was a good beard and Arthur would miss it when their vacation was over and he’d have to shave it…or at least trim it up.

One afternoon, while they lounged pool side, Eames in his white swim trunks, Arthur in his black ones, both of them covered in sun screen and wearing sunglasses, Arthur had his laptop on the chaise, going through a couple of social media sites because he hadn’t done it in so long and work was still the furthest thing on his mind. While on Facebook and reading a couple of stupid Buzzfeed articles and even taking a couple of quizzes, he began to read some articles, checking the world news, seeing what movies were bombing and succeeding, that kind of thing. 

He was starting to get bored when he saw an article about it being Kiss a Ginger day. Arthur had never heard of that before, but he began to read about it, seeing a ton of articles on it, seeing some pictures of ginger couples kissing, single ginger people being kissed and Arthur laughed a bit, then looked at Eames. He was laying with his hands behind his head, his headphones on as he sometimes bobbed his head, his mouth moving to the words, his sunglasses covering his eyes. But around his mouth, was his unruly, wild, _ginge_ r beard. 

It was something Arthur didn’t quite get. Eames wasn’t blonde, he had a strawberry-ish color when he soaked up too much sun, a light caramel brown at times, streaks of lighter colors through it normally. But his beard ended up being auburn, almost red in color when gone unchecked. Arthur shrugged and got up, going over to Eames and leaned down, kissing him.

Eames flinched a bit, caught unaware of Arthur’s sudden actions at his side, especially when he was kissed but he then got into it, smiling, putting his arms around him and kissing back, feeling Arthur’s tongue brush against his bottom lip until Eames opened his mouth. 

After a few minutes, Arthur pulled back and lifted up Eames’ sunglasses to look into his eyes and smiled at him and Eames grinned back.

“Not that I mind, pet but what was that all about?”

“It’s Kiss a Ginger day.”

“I’m not a ginger.”

Arthur laughed, running his fingers through Eames’ beard and said,

“The beard says close enough.”

Eames laughed.


	1376. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: could you write more of Chivalrous Eames? Maybe about how the dinner went and each of them telling the other their back story or whatever. Thanks!

****

Trying to schedule a date on limited funds with two children was terribly difficult. 

Arthur couldn’t hire a sitter. He didn’t want to bring his kids to a restaurant and he would die if Eames paid for not only his own dinner, but Arthur’s and his kid’s but he couldn’t afford three meals anyway. 

So in the end, he asked Eames over for dinner instead. 

He put his kids to bed after they had their dinner and then he started cooking. He felt embarrassed to ask his date over to his messy home, two kids upstairs sleeping and he wasn’t even that secure in his cooking skills…he hadn’t cooked for another adult in years.

While the pot roast was in the oven, Arthur went to change his clothes and he began to set the table when Eames knocked on the door. Arthur felt butterflies and his heart was beating rapidly when he answered. He saw the same handsome man from the grocery store, wearing black dress pants and white button down, the sleeves rolled up, the first few buttons undone. Arthur smiled.

“Hi.”

“Hello.”

“Come in.”

Arthur stepped aside and let Eames and closed the door behind him. When he saw Eames again, he was presented with a bottle of wine and a dessert box.

“Thought this was the most I could do since you’re making dinner.”

“Thank you…it’s so thoughtful.”

Arthur accepted and took the wine and dessert, putting it in the fridge and then looking for a corkscrew. He was a little embarrassed when he found it and then realized he had no wine glasses. He brought out two plain glasses and set it down.

“I’m sorry, I don’t have proper glasses.”

“It’s fine. Thank you.”

He sat down with Eames and poured some wine for the both of them.

“Dinner is almost done. I made pot roast…I hope it’s okay.”

“It’s more than okay. I can’t wait. I haven’t had a home cooked meal in a while.”

Arthur smiled  bit and picked up his glass as Eames did too and they toasted.   
Once dinner was ready, Arthur began to serve. He had made small roasted potatoes and jasmine rice on the side and he cut the roast to serve some to Eames, then himself. Once they settled down and began to eat, Arthur was relieved when Eames hummed and smiled.

“This is delicious.”

“Thank you.”

Eames smiled at him. It was a quiet dinner, just minor conversation here and there and when they were finished, Eames set his fork down and wiped his mouth.

“Delicious. Thank you so much for this.”

“Thank you for coming. I was a little embarrassed I couldn’t go out somewhere with you.”

“A nice dinner in is better than going out.”

Arthur smiled and took the dishes to the sink and then came out with the dessert, a lovely arrangement of cream puffs, cookies and smaller bites of everything. Arthur was able to get out smaller dishes for them and as they sat down to eat, Eames asked,

“May I ask why you’re a single parent?”

“My husband…well my ex. He ran off on me. Couldn’t take the pressures of being a father of two. So after my daughter was born, he left.”

“That’s terrible.”

Arthur shrugged.

“It happens. We weren’t very happy together anyway. We kind of had her to fix the relationship and it ended up being the worse thing possible.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“I love her, don’t get me wrong but it broke my marriage.”

Eames nodded.

“I’m sorry. What about you? What do you do?”

“I’m a lawyer. I work ridiculous hours because I live alone. It’s why I haven’t had a home cooked meal in years.”

“Oh…well maybe you can come over another time and I’ll cook for you again.”

“I would love that.”

Arthur smiled, feeling relieved his date was going so well. They talked over dessert and wine, getting to know each other better and when it was later in the evening, Eames checked his watch and said,

“Oh my, it’s so late.”

Arthur saw it was eleven at night and he couldn’t remember the last time he stayed up so late.

“It is.”

“I better get going.”

“I’ll walk you out.”

They got to the door and Eames turned and smiled at him.

“Are you busy this weekend?”

“I have children. I’m always busy.”

Eames laughed.

“Well, I meant if I could come see you this weekend. Have another dinner together.”

“Yes.”

“Wonderful. Same time?”

Arthur nodded. Eames then stepped a bit closer to him and asked in a low voice,

“May I kiss you good night?”

"Yes…”

So Eames did. He leaned towards him, kissing him softly, gently, almost shyly. Arthur felt clumsy kissing him back, completely out of practice. When Eames moved back, he smiled and Arthur felt dazed and light.

“Thank you for the invitation. Thank you for the wonderful meal.”

“Thank you for coming.”

“I look forward to our next evening together.”

“Me too.”

Arthur smiled, feeling dumb for a moment then remembering that Eames was leaving. He opened the door and they exchanged good night’s once more before he left and Arthur closed the door. He leaned against it and sighed softly to himself, not having felt that way in years.


	1377. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Tommy/Adam AU where they meet because Adam and Tommy's mother have chemo together.

Adam hated sitting in chemo by himself. 

He hated that it took a while and no one was there to keep him company while his neighbors did. They had friends and family to talk to them, to hold their hands, to comfort them through a trying time…and Adam…Adam was alone.  
He had an empty chair beside him for a while until one day an older woman was brought in by the nurse and hooked up to start her own chemo. Adam felt bad for her, she looked so frail and sick and Adam doubted she was as old as she looked. Once comfortable, she went into her purse and took out some knitting which helped pass the time. Adam wondered why she was alone and when she looked up, she smiled and Adam smiled back.

After a few days and a few more treatments, she finally said hi to him.

“What are you doing here all by yourself?”

Adam thought it was funny he was thinking the same.

“I uh…well I rather be alone. It’s not fun here.”

She smiled.

“It’s not.”

They chatted about their treatments, their cancer and Mrs. Riordan explained she was further along than Adam but she had good hopes. She was a religious woman and she prayed often and she told Adam she began to pray for him too. Adam didn’t buy into religion too much, but he thought it kind that Mrs. Riordan was praying for him. It was also nice to have someone to talk to during chemo, someone who understood what he was going through, all the feelings, the aches, the nausea. 

Mrs. Riordan told him that she had two sons, one who was single, the other married and had a family. She showed Adam pictures of her grand daughters, Emily and Rosie and then pictures of her son, Brendan and then of her single son, Tommy. Adam smiled and all he had to show her was pictures of the dog Rachel got him, Skeletor and his best friend Kyle, who had been starting to drop him off since Rachel bailed on him.

“I’m sorry your girlfriend left you. Not everyone can deal with this.”

“Yeah…but we weren’t happy anyway and my best friend swore she was cheating on me.”

“Then she doesn’t deserve you.”

Adam smiled because it was what Kyle often said. Adam was about to ask who took her to therapy and she answered with a proud smile,

“My son Tommy.”

“He doesn’t stay?”

“No, he insisted on staying with me, but I told him there’s nothing here for him to do. So he goes to the gym near by while I’m here.”

Adam nodded and he never saw Mrs. Riordan leaving because he was often done before her. But that afternoon, while they were still going through treatment, Mrs. Riordan’s son Tommy showed up early. She was just as surprised to see him as Adam was, because Tommy was even hotter in person than in his picture. Then Adam swallowed hard, wondering where those thoughts came from. 

“Tommy? Why are you here so early? I still have time.”

“I finished early and thought I’d keep you company for at least the tail end of it.”

She took his hand and Tommy pulled a chair close to her’s. 

“Well, while you’re here, this is Adam. Adam, this is my son Tommy.”

Tommy looked at him and Adam fought the urge to blush as he waved hi and Tommy nodded in return. 

“You’re a lot younger than I thought. Ma talks about you all the time.”

Adam nervously laughed.

“Yeah, your mom talks about you a lot too.”

Mrs. Riordan only smiled. 

When their treatment was over, Adam feeling weaker and more worn out than when he arrived, he said bye to Mrs. Riordan and Tommy and then got into a provided wheelchair as the nurse took him down to the lobby. As he waited, he got a text from Kyle saying he was running a few minutes behind but he’d be there soon so Adam sat back and waited. When he did, he saw Mrs. Riordan coming down with Tommy, pushing her chair to the door. They both looked at Adam and Mrs. Riordan was worried about him.

“Why are you still here, sweetheart?”

“Oh, my ride is a little late but he’s coming.”

“You sure you don’t want a lift?” Asked Tommy.

Adam smiled and shook his head.

“No, I’m all right, I swear.”

Mrs. Riordan didn’t look convinced and neither did Tommy so they decided to stick around until Adam’s ride came. When Kyle finally came, he apologized frantically for being late to Adam and Adam told him it was okay. He then looked at Mrs. Riordan and Tommy and said,

“Thanks for waiting with me.”

“Of course. I’ll see you at the next treatment.” Said Mrs. Riordan.

Adam agreed and Tommy looked at him and smiled at him and Adam felt the heat on his face again as he said bye and Kyle took him to his car to take him home.


	1378. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by miriellesandthegiantpeach: Pet names :) Arthur is always written calling Eames just Eames. I want one where Arthur has as many pet names for Eames as Eames does for Arthur. It'd be extra cute if its so unconscious he does it during jobs and around others :) And Eames always melts when Arthur calls him a pet name.

The first time, many, many years ago, that Eames called Arthur ‘darling’, that became his nickname and his nickname only. A laundry list of nicknames followed but darling was always his.

He didn’t realize that Arthur had returned the list of names, calling him equally affectionate nicknames, some shared, some only for him. 

Now and then, when Arthur was feeling sarcastic with him, though still friendly and playful, he called him Eamesy. Eames would laugh and call him Artie in return. When they had a private moment and were feeling affectionate and flirty, Eames called him darling, Arthur called him, beloved.

It had been something they did all the time, mostly subconciously as a response because Eames said something first. When Eames realized that Arthur was returning the names, he felt swoon and a bit in love. He had always harbored a crush on Arthur, but hearing him return the affection caused him to feel smitten even further. 

“Eames?”

Arthur was at his work space, looking something up and he needed Eames’ thought on it. When Eames didn’t come right away, Arthur called out for him again.

“Eames, babe, I need to show you something.”

Eames was half way to Arthur’s space when he heard him again. He grinned, taking a deep breath. 

“I’m here, dove. What can I do for you?”

Arthur went on talking about his research, unaware of their little exchange though it was at the forefront of Eames’ mind. He didn’t care who he said it front of, he didn’t care if it was them or the team and that in itself made Eames smile. No one even paid them any mind - it was just something that happened.   
One afternoon, while Eames was showing their architect something, Arthur returned from getting himself coffee. It was his second cup of the morning but he had also grabbed something for Eames.

“Here, beloved. Your scone.”

“Thank you, darling.”

“Any time.”

Eames accepted the soft pink Starbucks bag and took out the scone, minding the sugar granules as he took a bite. The architect looked at him and asked,

“Are you two dating?”

Eames laughed.

“Kind of. We have a long history behind us.”

“Oh, that makes sense.”

Eames smiled, still feeling the tingle of Arthur calling him beloved. When they finished up for the night and everyone began to leave, Arthur went up to Eames with a smile, adjusting the collar of his overcoat as he said,

“Hey Eamesy, you busy tonight?”

“Not at all, Artie what’s on your mind?”

Arthur chuckled as if it was the first time he heard Eames call him that.

“Thought we could grab a drink. I need to get my mind off this job and if I go back to my room, I know that I’ll just keep working.”

“I’d love that, pet.”

“Thank you, sweetheart. Come on. First round’s on me.”

Eames nodded, smiling to himself as he followed Arthur.


	1379. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by miriellesandthegiantpeach: How about Bob kills someone in front of Wilee (like he did with Nadia) because he found out that they wanted to hurt Wilee. Wilee is freaked out (like Nadia was) and rushes back to the house, he doesn't know what to think of Bob. Bob reassures him, possible love confessions?

All Bob ever wanted was someone to come home to, a comfortable home, a dog and his steady job. It took him a long time, but he got all those things. He had his comfortable home. his pet, his steady job and finally…someone to come home to.

He and Wilee had started as a bit of a fluke. He never expected it to go as far as it did, he never expected someone as vivid and alive as Wilee to fall for him. Bob could hardly express a simple thought but Wilee seem to understand him anyway. Bob could often felt awkward and introverted but Wilee never forced him out of his comfort zone, never made him move any faster than he was use to. Bob fell fast for him though he struggled with how to say so, but as always, Wilee was patient.

After Marv was killed and Bob took over his bar, he thought all that mess was behind him. The Chechens however, were not so quick to let him go so rather than make things difficult for himself, Bob kept the bar as a drop bar, the Chechens still using it and Bob did his best to keep out of their business, out of their way, only doing what he was supposed to and nothing more. It worked for a while too. With Marv gone, Bob was able to update the bar, hold special events for holidays, for weekends, host bar crawls, quiz nights and profits boomed, the bar got more popular. The Chechens told Bob they were proud of him, that he had done an excellent job turning the place around from Marv’s care.

Bob felt good most days, which was a world of difference on how he felt before. As he cleaned up, most of his staff gone for the night, Bob wiped down the bar top when someone came in. Bob recognized the guy, he had come in before, caused some trouble and was thrown out. The fact that he came back really disturbed Bob. 

“Let me have a beer.”

“We’re closed.”

“Come on, just one.”

“I said we’re closed. Take off.”

The guy gave him a dirty look but he got up and began to walk to the door. He stopped and looked at Bob once more and then left. 

Episodes like that happened constantly, sometimes in front of Wilee and the guy always seem to cause trouble as if testing Bob. Then one night, the guy came in the bar with intention to hold it up. What made it worse was that Wilee was there. Wilee was afraid, his hands up as he looked down, afraid to look the guy in the face. But Bob was just annoyed. He knew this guy was an amateur, he was a joke and ill prepared and he didn’t know this bar was protected.   
“Just walk away.”

The guy looked at Bob in shock, seeing his hands weren’t up at all and he was looking him in the eye.

“Didn’t you hear me? I said empty the register!”

“You don’t know who’s bar this is, do you?”

“I know!”

“Then don’t be stupid. Just leave.”

“Oh you think I won’t do it? You think I won’t kill you and him?”

When he took the gun off Bob and pointed it at Wilee instead, Bob felt that long asleep rage waken and rise to the surface. He clenched his jaw and reached under the bar top, feeling the gun he had stored there and hadn’t used in years. When the would-be thief looked away from Bob and looked at Wilee, Bob lifted the gun up, the safety off, he shot the guy. Wilee shuddered hard, his eyes closed and he was shaking. When he looked up, he saw the guy was on the floor and Bob was walking around the bar.

“Did…did you kill him?”

“I had to.”

Wilee looked at the dead man on the floor, his hand now lax, still holding the gun while Bob walked over to him, anger etched on his face.

“He threatened you. He tried to hold up this bar. This drunk has been comin in here for a while, testin me. He got what was comin to him.”

Wilee couldn’t think. He had just witnessed his long time boyfriend, someone who he had lived with, someone who was so quiet and bashful and introverted, who was so loving and sweet, just murder someone. Bob looked at him as he stood over the body.

“Wilee…”

“I’m going home…”

Wilee slid off the stool and left the bar without another word.

It felt like hours before Bob got back, the sun just starting to rise. Wilee couldn’t sleep. He ended up laying in bed with Rocco the entire night. He had been trying to wrap his mind around what he saw, what he witnessed, what Bob said and Wilee had so many questions but he didn’t know where to start. When Bob came in, Rocco picked his head up, tail wagging and Bob didn’t shoo him off the bed for once. He changed his clothes quietly and then got in bed, knowing Wilee was awake. He put his arm over Wilee and said nothing for a while, the both of them just breathing, Rocco nuzzling Wilee’s chest.

“I love you.”

Wilee closed his eyes, his heart beating so fast and for a moment, all the questions and the witnessed scene was silenced. 

“I’m sorry you saw that. Please…don’t leave.”

He could feel Bob’s hand clenching tightly as if he was trying to hold onto Wilee but he knew he couldn’t physically do it. Wilee swallowed and put his hand over Bob’s.

“I love you too…I’m not going anywhere.”

Bob let out a sigh and Wilee felt as if the Bob he knew was right there with him. He thought to himself ’ _That other guy was a stranger…this is my Bob…_ ‘ 

They’ll have to talk about it - but not right now.


	1380. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Of course I need a sequel to the last Tommy/Adam fic. Tommy thinks Adam is hella cute and he asks his mother a lot of questions about him and Mrs Riordan is more than happy to answer them.

“Ma, how long have you been talking to that guy in chemo?”

Tommy and his mom drove home, Tommy driving while his mom sat beside him, still knitting. She looked up and at her son.

“Oh…for some time now. I  mentioned him before.”

“You didn’t tell me he was so young.”

“I didn’t think it was relevant.”

“Well…you don’t see young guys like him in chemo.”

Mrs. Riordan smiled and set her knitting down and waited her son out, seeing he had questions on his mind. When he stopped biting his thumb nail, he asked,

“So, how old is he?”

“He’s your age. He had a rare type of cancer and he’ll have to have surgery soon. He’s very afraid, but his friend, Kyle takes care of him. Yes, his friend Kyle.”

“I know that was his friend, he said it when we were waiting in the lobby.”

Mrs. Riordan chuckled.

“He’s single now. And I told him about you.”

“Ma…”

“Oh, stop. He was interested. I know if I’m boring people.”

Tommy bit his thumbnail again. 

“He’s a very sweet boy.”

Tommy nodded and tried not to ask further questions.

The next day, when Tommy took his mom back to the hospital, he thought about staying, especially as he helped his mom settle down in the seat and saw Adam being assisted by a nurse in the chair beside them. But he decided not to. 

“All right ma, I’m heading out. I’ll be back to pick you up.”

He leaned down to kiss the top of her head when she grasped his wrist and said,

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay? I’m sure Adam wouldn’t mind.”

He thought he saw a bit of red in Adam’s face but he wasn’t sure when Adam coughed and said,

“No, I wouldn’t mind.”

Tommy gave a bit of a smile and said,

“It’s okay. I’ll be back.”

He then left his mom and Adam together while he went to work out. 

When he returned, he saw his mom wasn’t down in the lobby and he feared the worse for a moment and he went up to her floor, seeing her still in treatment.

“Ma, everything okay?”

He saw her leaning over and whispering to Adam and then laughing as she sat up.

“Oh, Tommy, everything is fine. Is it time to go already?”

“Yeah, you weren’t in the lobby.”

“Oh, I lost track of time. I was talking with Adam.”

Adam was laughing too and Tommy noticed his dimples. It made him lose track of his thoughts until Adam looked away, pink now in his face. Tommy helped his mother into the awaiting wheelchair and then he helped Adam into his chair. A nurse helped Adam down to the lobby while Tommy took his mom down. After saying good bye, Tommy drove his mother home and said,

“So, what did you and Adam talk about?”

Mrs. Riordan smiled and said,

“I asked him if he was interested in dating anyone right now and he said yes.”

“Ma!”

“What? I didn’t say you. Why? Would you be interested in dating him?”

“No….no of course not.”

Mrs. Riordan sat back in her seat, taking her knitting out of her purse as she continued it, smiling to herself.

“I mean…would you be okay with that?”

“I just want my son to be happy.”

Tommy bit his thumbnail again, his thoughts rolling around again until his mom said,

“He would be interested. He’s just shy and he doesn’t want you to think you would go out with him because of me. You know, out of obligation.”

Tommy now chewed on his bottom lip.

“Did he say that?”

“No, but I can tell. Next time, I’ll excuse myself to the ladies room and maybe you two can talk for a bit.”

“Ma…”

“What? I’m just saying…”

Tommy laughed a bit and shook his head.


	1381. Noel/Cameron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: aftermath of their NYE kiss. I can see it being a bit awkward the next morning as they both have hazy memories of what happened. But the boys sort it out while taking the dog for a walk.

Cameron woke up with the worse hangover he ever experienced. He felt like shit and he felt nauseaous and his stomach churned with every breath he took.  
He slowly got out of bed, looking down at his clothes, seeing he was still in the same jeans and shirt from last night. He wasn’t wearing socks which made him wonder where they went. After stabilizing himself, he padded to his door and slowly went to the kitchen where he saw Noel. 

It only took that one moment to hazily remember they had a New Year’s kiss. Cameron felt a bit flushed and Noel looked at him as he said,

“Hey…morning. I got ginger ale.”

He showed the bottle to Cameron and he nodded.

“I could use some.”

Noel gave him the bottle and Cameron just drank straight out of the bottle.  
They both felt the awkwardness in the air, both of them unsure of what to do or what to say now they sort of remembered they kissed. Cameron always counted himself straight. He had harbored a crush on Bianca for years and several girls before her. Sure there was one or two guys that he thought were…handsome but he never gave it much thought. He thought Noel was cute…and funny and great company and a wonderful friend. Even his dog was great. He was affectionate too which Cameron found himself not at all minding and he didn’t really mind the kiss. He just didn’t know what to think of it.

Cameron slept the most of the hangover off. He and Noel crashed on the couch with Punk and by the late afternoon just before it got dark, they were able to take Punk for a walk. Punk was excited, running around a bit before Noel snapped his leash on him and they left their flat and went for a walk. It was quiet between them and Cameron still didn’t know how to broach the subject.

“Last night was fun. This hangover can go fuck off, but it was still fun.”

Cameron smiled, realizing Noel took care of the start of the conversation.

“Yeah, it was. I never had such a great New Year’s. Thanks.”

“Any time.”

Cameron nodded and looked at Noel and Noel gave him a lopsided smile before they found themselves stopping when Punk had to pee. Then, Noel sighed, putting his hands in his coat pockets and said,

“Look…during the countdown…about that…”

“I didn’t mind. I just…worried that you would freak out.”

“I thought you would.”

They exchanged nervous laughter and Noel looked more relaxed, sighing deeply and looking at Cameron fondly.

“I wouldn’t want to make things awkward between us. You’re great.”

“You too. And there’s no awkwardness between us. It was fine. I didn’t mind.”

Noel smiled and when Punk was ready to keep going, Noel put his arm around Cameron, pulling him along as Cameron laughed.

He didn’t mind. Really. And if he started to think that his fondness for his flatmate was growing a bit…well…


	1382. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Deaf Arthur/Eames: they're in a hotel for the night (vacation? business trip?) and Eames can hear a couple next door having sex. He signs this to Arthur and says that they should show the other couple up. Arthur is mortified; Eames reassures him again that he loves it that Arthur is loud because it shows him (Eames) that he's doing everything right, that Arthur trusts him, and that he (Eames) loves him. Arthur is now flushed for other reasons.

Arthur was excited to go on vacation. He hadn’t been anywhere in years and now he was going with Eames. Eames told him about the tropical resort they were going to and he showed him pamphlets and he was just as excited as Arthur was. 

When they got there and after checking in, Arthur couldn’t wait to go out and enjoy himself, check out the beach and have a wonderful dinner - which is exactly what they did.

When they got back, Arthur was tired, but happy and he told Eames what a good time he was having. Eames told him the same and kissed him afterwards. 

That same night, as they were lounging in bed, watching TV, the captions on for Arthur, Eames realized he was hearing something behind them. He concentrated a bit and then realized exactly what he was hearing…the people staying in the room beside them were having sex. And they were quite vocal about it.

Arthur noticed Eames tilting his head up to listen better and he sat up a bit and signed to him.

‘What’s wrong?’

'The people in the next room are having sex.’

'You can hear them?’

Eames nodded and then grinned when he looked at Arthur.

'We should give them a run for their money.’

Arthur blushed furiously. While Eames had done his best to assure him that his loudness in bed was a good thing, Arthur felt too self conscious about it. He had let his guard down at home for the most part, but now and then, he’d cut himself short or bring his hand to his mouth to try and stifle it. Eames always did his best to stop it but it still happened. Arthur looked down, feeling mortified beyond all belief.

'That’s not funny.’

'It wasn’t meant to be. I told you, I love it that you’re loud. It turns me on.’

'It’s just…it’s one thing for me to be loud at home but…here?’

'But I love it…it shows me that I’m doing everything right, that you trust me.’

Arthur bit his lip, feeling himself getting warmed up to the idea.

'I do trust you…’

Eames kissed him then and then pulled back to sign to him.

'I trust you too. You feel so good…and when you  moan for me, when you lose yourself in it…it’s so amazing.’

Arthur looked up then and nodded, signing,

'Let’s show them what for.’

Eames grinned and kissed him again before he helped him out of his pajamas.  
It was a matter of moments before they got started, Arthur moaning softly at first, still feeling shy and nervous, but Eames kissed him more, made him forget his embarrassment and when it started to feel good, Arthur began to moan just as loud as he always did. Eames grinned, leaning down to kiss at his throat, keeping his pace, loving how Arthur finally let go though his face was still pink and his eyes closed. 

Eames purposely put his mouth against his throat so Arthur could feel the vibration of his moan, biting at his skin, loving how Arthur gasped and then held onto Eames, hiking his legs up higher on Eames’ side. When Eames slid his hands up Arthur’s arms and reached his hands, he pinned them down and moved with more urgency, making Arthur’s moans escalate and now the bed joined the fray, the headboard - although sturdy, began to give a low thump now and then against the wall.

When it was over, Arthur opening his eyes to look at Eames’ smile, he panted for air, his chest heaving and covered in sweat, Eames gathered him up in his arms and kissed him, his mouth moving against Arthur’s ear. Arthur turned to look at him and signed,

'What did you say? I wasn’t looking at you.’

Eames smiled and kissed him.

'I said thank you and that you were amazing.’

Arthur blushed a bit and replied.

'You were amazing.’

Eames kissed him again and then said,

'I think we won by the way.’

Arthur laughed and nudged him while Eames laughed too.


	1383. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by morethancupcake: Based on the picture of the big dog with a tiny puppy you posted few days ago (tell me and I'll link it). Eames asks Arthur if he would like to move in with him, and a flustered Arthur explains he isn't sure because he rescued this tiny bulldog puppy, and he's afraid Eames montruosity of a dog isn't going to get along with him. From there please all the cuteness with puppy discovering the park with the big dog being unsure next to him, movie dates and everything with them being Very careful not to leave the dogs alone for too long. And one night, falling asleep on the couch, I want to wake up to a very cute scene (your pick) and realizing the dogs getting along won’t be a problem :) 
> 
> Inspired by [[x](http://lolahardy.tumblr.com/post/138199006974/awwww-cute-looks-like-the-new-puppy-has-been)]

Because of Eames’ unbridled enthusiasm for dogs, when Arthur got the chance to adopt a baby French bulldog, he took it. 

He adored the French bulldog whom he named Mochi. Mochi was white with black markings and he was affectionate and loving and Arthur got him a little collar and his own bed, but it didn’t matter because Mochi mostly slept with him, cuddled up against Arthur’s chest. 

Eames himself had a pitbull named Bouncer. He was a big sweetheart who had big soulful eyes and when Arthur asked him why he named him Bouncer, Eames said that the big dog looked like a body guard and because he was a rescue, every time he was outside, he bounded around like a gazelle.   
One day, after some time of dating, Eames asked Arthur to move in with him.  

“You…want to live together?”

Eames nodded. They were laying in Arthur’s bed, Mochi on Arthur’s chest. Eames was petting him while he asked and Arthur nervously looked at Mochi.

“But…he’s so little. And Bouncer is…huge.”

Eames laughed a little.

“And what? You don’t want to live with me because Mochi is little and Bouncer is big? What do you think is going to happen?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think Bouncer will attack him or anything, it’s just that what if he doesn’t know his own strength or his falls on him or steps on him?”

“Bouncer is a good boy. He wouldn’t do such a thing.”

Arthur was nervous about it but he loved Eames and Bouncer was a good boy…so he agreed.

Mochi was excited by the change, a new big house with a big backyard. Bouncer was kept upstairs while Arthur moved his things in and when they were done, Arthur let Mochi look around and get use to his surroundings. Then, they made the introduction. Bouncer sniffed Mochi cautiously and Arthur was surprised when Mochi, after approaching the big dog carefully, was the one who pounced first, his little tail wagging in excitement to meet his new big friend.

They took them out to dog parks together and Arthur was still nervous, until he saw that when Mochi took off and Bouncer beside him, when Mochi made a sharp and sudden turn, Bouncer would stop or turn too, so he wouldn’t hurt his tiny friend. At home, Mochi ate his own food and then stood by Bouncer while he ate, looking up at him until Bouncer moved over to share. Mochi often cuddled up against Bouncer when they napped and they ran around outside together, Arthur most times, watching over them.

“Bouncer isn’t going to hurt him, love.”

“I know…he’s really good at taking care of him.”

Eames agreed.

Anytime they did go out, Arthur worried though he wasn’t sure why. When they went to the movies or had a date, Arthur enjoyed the time out, but often thought of the pups back home. The moment they got home, Arthur checked on them, always finding them in one piece.

One morning, Arthur yawned, turning over from holding onto Eames and rubbed his eyes, feeling more awake by the moment. When he turned his head to the side, he saw Bouncer’s big head and he smiled a little and then propped himself up to see Mochi right beside him. They both looked up at him, as if saying, why are you in bed? We’re hungry. Arthur smiled a bit as Mochi let out a little bark, sharp and short, his little tail wagging. Bouncer let out a low grumble, as if to back Mochi up.  Arthur quickly took a picture and then woke Eames so he could witness the scene.

Mochi barked again and again, Bouncer backed him up and Eames laughed.

“And you worried they wouldn’t get along.”

Arthur laughed too, feeling foolish for ever thinking otherwise.


	1384. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by miriellesandthegiantpeach: Arthur has a tongue ring, Eames finds out and his mouth starts watering. Up to you how it goes from there.

Eames had never formed a solid opinion about Arthur - the on again off again pointman used for various jobs.

He knew what he was doing and he was good at his job. That was all Eames gathered. And yeah, he was good looking so he added that to the small pile he knew about Arthur.

Over time however, he saw little hints of something that began to attract him to Arthur more and more. He was sarcastic for one. He had little biting tones under his arguments that made his opponents question if they had been insulted or not. He did subtle eye rolls when annoyed and when he was truly angry, he was stone faced and direct. He picked up on Arthur’s sense of humor, which coincided with Eames’ own. He was artistic and creative, despite what Eames had said about him before.

Then came all the other little things about Arthur that Eames began to pick up. Like the hidden little tattoos that seem to come out of nowhere. When the cuff of his sleeve pulled up a bit, Eames got to see the start of lettering there. When Arthur undid his tie and a few buttons of his oxford, there was a hint of something right below his collar bone, just out of view from the shirt. Oh the subtle little teases drove Eames mad. He was dying to see what the were, what else he had under his clothes…and yeah that was something else that began to catch Eames’ attention, the curve of Arthur’s thighs and the shape of his ass underneath expensive, well tailored pants. 

During one job, while Eames was supposed to be listening, he instead found himself distracted by Arthur talking. He was talking about the job, but Eames had seen a glint of something, a sparkle of metal and Eames thought to himself…no, it couldn’t be. So he focused on him talking, not noticing a change in speech pattern, not a slur, nothing. When everyone got to work, Eames found himself wandering over to Arthur and sat beside him, quickly explaining some bullshit reason for Arthur look over his notes as he did his best to listen to him. It was difficult because now that he was closer, he swore he could hear…something was different about the way Arthur sounded, but he couldn’t place his finger on what. It wasn’t until Arthur looked at him directly in eye that Eames saw it.

A silver barbell near the center of his tongue. He no longer listened to a word Arthur had to say, his mind flooded with delight and wonder and he started to smile and Arthur looked at him and laughed a bit.

“What?”

“You have a tongue ring.”

Arthur grinned a bit, dimple appear on the side of his cheek.

“Is that why you came over here? To confirm that?”

“Truthfully? Yes. I thought I saw it before…but I wanted to confirm.”

Arthur nodded and sat up straight a bit and asked,

“So, now that you know, what do you want to do with that information?”

The thrill and filthy thoughts rolling around in Eames’ head began to expand ten fold and he kept that devious grin on his face.

“I don’t know…what can I do with that information?”

“Why don’t you ask me out so we can find out together?”

“You want to have a drink after we’re done here?”

“Yeah.”

Eames nodded, grin still firmly in place as Arthur turned to go back to work, but saw Eames wasn’t following. He looked back at him and said,

“Eames?”

“Oh…sorry.”

He went to work and every time he saw the little tease of silver in Arthur’s mouth, the work day couldn’t be over soon enough.


	1385. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Bob catches someone trying to slip something into a girls drink. He calls the guy out on it and kicks him out of the bar. This is not without a bit of a scuffle where he ends up with a split lip and knuckles. Wilee looks after him when he gets home.

Bob hustled behind the bar as he picked up empty bottles and turned his head a bit to see someone trying to get his attention. He nodded to them, telling them wordlessly he would be there in a moment and he dumped the bottles in the bin and then went to serve the other customer.

It was a busy Friday night. The usual’s at their tables, new patrons at the bar and Bob’s entire staff was busting their asses getting drinks out and picking up empties and cleaning up messes throughout the night. Bob opened tabs, closed tabs, picked up tips, served drinks and made chit chat with customers. He loved that the bar was so busy, it gave him something to talk about when he got home to Wilee.

There was a couple at the bar, clearly on their first date by the looks of it and Bob did his best to get to them often. He knew how awkward first dates were and he wanted them both to have a good time. He refilled the girl’s drink when she said yes, brought the guy another beer, brought them appetizers and made sure they were okay, all while keeping the rest of his bar happy too. He had just finished closing out another tab, some people leaving and thanking Bob, tucking a couple of five’s under their now empty tumblers, Bob lifted up the glass, taking the money to place in the tip jar and while he turned to take the glasses to the sink, he saw the girl on the date was absent, but her purse, date and still full drink was there. He assumed she went to the bathroom and was about to move on when he saw the guy was slipping something into the drink, taking the straw and stirring it quickly.

Bob was horrified. He set the glasses down and when he turned back, he saw the girl was back and was smiling and picking up her glass to take a drink. Bob quickly rushed over there and immediately took the drink from her hand, the girl shocked and yelling and then gasping when Bob flung the drink in the guy’s face.

“What the fuck!?”

“I saw what you did! You tryin to drug this girl?”

The girl looked at her date, now surprised at him. The date sputtered and denied it, saying he didn’t, he would never. But Bob set the glass down and walked around the bar as he grabbed the guy by his shoulder.

“Get out! Get out of my bar! I don’t welcome wanna be rapists here!”

The guy fought back, struggling out of Bob’s grasp and the struggle soon turned into a fight. A one sided fight because the first swing the guy took hit Bob in the face, right near his mouth, splitting his bottom lip. Out of anger, Bob punched him square in the mouth, busting his mouth, making the guy howl in pain as Bob dragged him out and flung him out into the street. 

“Don’t you show your fuckin face around here again because next time, I’ll make sure you don’t get off so easy!”

He went back inside and walked over to the girl, seeing her clearly shaken and Bob offered to call her a cab. He gave her water and tried to keep her calm while the rest of the bar resumed their own evenings, the staff taking care of the rest of the customers. When the girl’s cab came, Bob walked her out to it and made sure she was okay before going back inside.

The rest of the evening was less eventful and when Bob got home, he saw Wilee was up, sitting on the couch with Rocco watching TV.

“Hey. How was your night?”

“Exciting.” Bob said, a slight smile on his face.

Wilee looked at him and saw the fresh mark on his lip and he stood up fast, a little scared as Bob reassured him it was nothing. After closing the door and greeting Rocco, Bob sat down and told Wilee the story of the guy who tried to drug his date and how he threw him out and got into a bit of a fight. Wilee frowned and looked at Bob’s hand, seeing his knuckles torn up a bit from his single punch to the guy’s mouth.

“We gotta clean you up, this could get infected.”

Wilee got up and went to the bathroom, getting some supply and returned to Bob and Rocco, cleaning off the wounds on his knuckles first.

“You saved that girl.”

“Well I saw it…what was I gonna do? Let the guy drug and rape her?”

Wilee smiled a bit.

“You’re probably her hero.”

Bob shrugged, wincing a bit when the antiseptic stung his open skin when Wilee wiped over it with some cotton. The same cleaning was done on the small cut on his lip and then Wilee smiled at him.

“I’m proud of you.”

Bob looked humbled, his eyes cast down. Wilee leaned over to him, kissing his cheek.

“Let’s go to bed.”

Bob nodded and they got up, Rocco yawning and stretching on the couch and Bob was too distracted to tell him to get off as Wilee put his arm around his waist and leaned his head on Bob’s shoulder.


	1386. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by elfism4hyukjae: Can we have a continuation of the Knight Bane au! we last left off with Bane finally leaving Talia after she tried to get Barsad to kill John and blame it on Bruce

Talia had pleaded with Bane not to go. She begged him to stay, then she tried to force him to stay by grabbing a hold of him but Bane was easily able to shake her off.

He stood before the army on the camps and they fell silent when they saw their leader.

“Your queen has lied to you. She has betrayed all of you. You have all followed me before, will you follow me now?”

The roar that erupted from the army was reassuring and Bane commanded the banners that carried Talia’s coat of arms be torn down and afterwards, the entire army marched forward, Bane and Barsad on horse back at the lead, John behind Bane, holding onto him, tired but still so happy. 

The marched forward, away from Talia and while they did, Bane felt some guilt, his anger that his queen had betrayed him in such a way, guilt for abandoning her but all he had to do was feel John’s hand around him and he was reminded as to why he left.

When they stopped for the night to camp, John settled beside Bane in their bed, under their tent. They had been tired from the march but John was pleased that he was with Bane, away from Talia. 

“What will we do now?”

Bane rested his massive hand over John’s and said,

“I thought we could go to your king.”

John sat up a bit, looking at Bane.

“You would return to my king?”

“I am a leader, not a king. Where else would we go?”

John smiled a bit and said,

“I’m sure my king would accept you.”

“I hope so.”

John sighed softly and leaned his head back down on Bane’s chest, listening to his heart beating. 

“I cannot believe you uprooted your army…left Talia…all for me.”

Bane held him, his eyes closing as he smiled a bit.

“I’d do anything for you beloved. I was ready to march on a kingdom and salt the earth because I thought you were gone. Knowing she wanted you gone was far too much…I would not leave you in such danger.”

John smiled.

“I believe you. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They looked at each other before they kissed.

“Now sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow.”

John nodded and closed his eyes, knowing he was safe.


	1387. Max/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: After a long day on the road, they find a place to stop for the night. They're sitting quietly, watching the sun set, when Veil spots something. Turns out to be a scrawny dog. Max, being more pragmatic, knows it would be best to do away with the beast. But he doesn't say anything because Veil is already petting it and feeding it scraps. They end up calling it Skrat and the pup travels with them.

Max was tired, yawning a bit as he took a sip of water, Arthur sitting beside him as they sat on the bonnet of the rig. They had stopped for the night, driving through the desert and reaching the edge of nowhere. 

Max looked up at the sky, seeing it changing from bright, vivid blue to the tones or oranges and reds, purples beginning to bleed in. Arthur yawned beside him and said nothing but looked at Max with a soft smile and Max looked back at him, giving him an awkward smile in return.

They were about ready to turn in, the evening settling on them, the rumble of distant clouds warning of an impending storm when Arthur saw something in the distance. He sat on his knees, still on the rig as he watched the blurry, shapeless figure turn into a dog. Arthur gasped a bit, sliding off the rig and going to his side as he pulled his pack out and began to rummage through it. Max at first had no idea what Arthur was doing, until he saw the dog approaching them.

He thought it best to get the dog away from them and when it got closer, he saw how skinny it was, the black and grey fur matted and missing in parts. It would be best to put it out of its misery.

Max however, didn’t get a chance to say anything about it when Arthur approached it, giving it some scraps of food. The dog, though looking rabid and wild, didn’t attack, didn’t bite and in fact looked grateful for the food. Arthur then cupped his hand and poured some water into his palm and let the creature drink.

“Arthur…”

Arthur poured more water into his hand and let the pup drink before he looked up at Max and said,

“We should take him with us.”

Max sighed, looking out into the distance, the sky darkening and the storm coming. When Arthur began gathering the dog into his arms and the dog allowed it, Max knew he couldn’t say no. 

They got in the rig and Arthur cradled the dog close to him, seeing the poor thing was exhausted and worn out and once it put its head down, it fell asleep right away. Max really couldn’t say anything then, especially when he saw the contentment on Arthur’s face. 

So they got a dog.

The next day, Arthur cleaned up the pup while they sat in the rig, he fed him and pet him and let him rest and as he scratched his ears and smiled at him, Arthur said,

“I think his name should be Skrat. You know…he’s all raggedy and scraggly. Skrat.”

The corner of Max’s mouth turned up a bit and said,

“That’s a good name.”

The pup sat between them and Skrat turned to Max, resting his head on Max’s arm, showing him gratitude. Max reached up to him, scratching at his neck.

“Hey Skrat.”

Skrat’s tail wagged and Arthur smiled, petting him while Max drove.


	1388. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Has anyone asked for a follow up to Adam and his friendship with Tommy's mom? Maybe Tommy decides to stay behind and get to know Adam. Mom is really smug about how smitten her son is.

Though Mrs. Riordan could tell that her son was smitten with her new friend, she didn’t force his hand. She just smiled knowingly and answered Tommy’s subtle questions.

She did go to the ladies room one afternoon before starting her chemo and let Adam and Tommy talk for a bit. She began to notice that Tommy would linger a bit after dropping her off and come a little early to pick her up, each time, Adam would blush and fidget and he would try his best to look nonchalant but it was too obvious, especially to Mrs. Riordan.

When she sat down for her latest session, her doctor told her she was doing much better and that all tests were showing vast improvement. Her usual nurse who hooked her up, smiled and said,

“Well look at that. Soon you won’t even need to come here!”

Mrs. Riordan counted the days and when she looked at Adam she saw him smile though it looked pained. Once alone, she took his hand.

“You’re scared. aren’t you?”

Adam nodded.

“I have to have surgery to remove…it. And my hair is falling out.”

He took a deep breath and Mrs. Riordan squeezed his hand.

“It’s scary, I know. But look, if I can beat this, you can too and I’m twice your age.”

Adam chuckled a bit and looked at her. She had noticed him wearing a knit cap more and more, not quite ready to take the plunge in removing it all and she remembered those days, having to wear a scarf to hide her own bald head. But her hair was finally growing back and she still wore the scarves, pretty silken things that Tommy and Brendan had given her. 

“I’ll look terrible…eventually. If I don’t all ready.”

She understood better then. It was not just the illness. It was how it was ravaging his body, making him look less appealing and she knew he wondered what Tommy thought of him. 

“I’m in the mood for some ice pops. Would you like some?”

“The hospital can get us some.”

“Oh not those nickle store ones. Those are awful, they taste like frozen medicine.”

Adam laughed.

“I think that’s the idea.”

She scoffed and took her phone from her purse and called Tommy.

Tommy showed up a few minutes later, a plastic bag in hand containing a box of frozen ice pops, name brand. Mrs. Riordan was partial to the Bomb Pops so Tommy had picked up a box of twelve. He had been working out when his mother called but he dropped everything to run this errand for her. After Mrs. Riordan got her red, white and blue treat, she offered Adam one. Tommy held the box open to him and he shyly took one and Tommy did too. Adam’s nurse got them a bucket with some ice to keep them chilled and Tommy sat between them so he could see them both. 

“Your mom has great taste. I can’t remember the last time I had a bomb pop.”

Tommy nodded.

“Ma loves these. Don’t know why. Ma, why these?”

Mrs. Riordan laughed.

“The different flavors all in one stick.”

Adam nodded, the inside of his mouth red from the tip of the ice pop.

“That is true.”

Tommy chuckled a bit, seeing Adam’s red mouth. 

After the third ice pop, Mrs. Riordan took her knitting out, her scarf now half way done as she listened to Tommy and Adam. They talked ice cream, desserts, food, favorite meals and Tommy’s diet since he was training. When he said training, Adam perked up a bit.

“Training for what?”

“I want to be an MMA fighter. I did a couple of amateur matches so far.”

“Oh, that explains the gym and diet. I hope you make it.”

Tommy smiled a bit and Mrs. Riordan decided to hype up her son since Tommy was too shy to do it.

“Oh he will. Now that I’m getting better, he’ll stop worrying and be able to travel and go to the big leagues and win the belt!”

Tommy and Adam laughed.

“It’s not a belt, ma.”

“Oh, whatever.” She waved him off as Tommy smiled.

When Mrs. Riordan was finished and she was ready to go, she was helped up to her feet and then over to the awaiting wheelchair. When she settled down, she whispered to Tommy,

“Ask him to dinner.”

Tommy gave her a look.

“Ma…”

“Ask him!”

Tommy cleared his throat and when he turned to get his mother’s purse that she left behind, Adam looked at him and said,

“I’ll see you next time, Mrs. Riordan.”

“Next time, Adam.”

She smiled at him and then motioned to Tommy with her eyes to ask him. Tommy picked up his mother’s purse, returning it to her and then he turned back to Adam.

“Would you…would like to have dinner some time?”

Adam blushed a bit and looked down, fiddling with the left over popsicle stick and said,

“Um…yes.”

Tommy sighed in relief and nodded before they exchanged numbers. Mrs. Riordan then suggested,

“Why don’t wait until Adam is done?”

Tommy nodded and sat by Adam, his mother close by in her wheelchair, still smiling smugly to herself as she continued knitting, her son and Adam talking about their future dinner plans.


	1389. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by teamhardigan: John as a child house slave who isn't scared of Bane and sneaks him food, little things. A few years later John is older and prettier, and the dominus wants to make him a pleasure slave, so bane requests him to keep him safe.

Growing up in his master’s villa along with all the other boys, John was warned to stay away from the gladiators.

Boyish stories floated about the villa about some of the gladiators, that they were monsters, some ate children, some were cruel and vicious and yet, John’s curiosity got the best of him. He snuck down to where the villa had a pent up area where the gladiators trained and slept. He watched them in secret, amazed at how they trained, how they fought, how powerful they seem to be.

He wasn’t afraid as he thought he should have been, instead, he was amazed and he to watch them as often as he could.

One of the gladiators caught his attention the most. A broad, powerful man who trained with an iron mask across his face. He never made a sound unlike the others who roared or shouted and when he was done, he sat alone and just waited his turn. John got close to the bars one afternoon and watched in awe as he was able to get so close to this man. Listening and watching for so long, he managed to hear that that gladiator’s name was Bane. He was feared and respected and John could see why when he swung a sword and rarely raised his shield - since he didn’t need to.

When John was caught by Bane, he wasn’t afraid. He looked up at the man, his metal mask still in place and when he set his sword down, he undid the leather straps from it and removed it from his face.

“What are you doing here, little boy?”

“Watching…”

Bane smiled a bit, never knowing anyone so young who wasn’t trembling in his sight.

“You want to be a gladiator?”

“No…I’m too small.”

Bane just chuckled to himself.

Over time, any time John came down to see him, Bane was sure to speak to him, to greet the boy with kindness. John in turn sometimes brought him food and talked to him softly, telling him he wished him well in his matches. When Bane did compete in the arena, John always had questions, always in awe, worried about him since Bane already carried scars on him.

As John got older, his thin and and scrawny body became well toned and lean. His baby fat gave way to a more sculpted face. He was lovely and no longer capable of being a student - at least that’s what the master of the villa believed.

John was his property to do with as he wished and he decided to make him a pleasure slave. John was terrified and angry, incapable of doing anything about it. What upset him the most was that he would be sold away from his home, from Bane.

The gladiator, who had come to expect the young slave to visit him as he had all these years, saw the beauty that was John unravel before him. He had become just a bit smitten with him, but he knew better than to act on it. They were forever separated by class and bars so there was no sense in wishing.

When John came to see him that afternoon, Bane could see he was distraught and miserable.

“What’s wrong, boy?”

“The master wants to sell me. As a pleasure slave.”

Bane felt jealousy roar inside him.

“But…”

“I want to stay near you.”

“Why?”

Bane could see the boy was harboring his own feelings, the flush in his face confirming that for him. John looked down shyly and Bane reached through the bars, brushing his hand near John’s face and he felt delight as the boy leaned closer to his touch.

“I’ll be sold…I’ll be away from you.”

“Not if I can help it.”

John didn’t know what he meant. Not until the day his master told him that he was being given instead. John knew better than to ask questions but he was dying to understand and he tried to think of way to respectfully question his master’s actions.

He didn’t have time to however, as he was brought to the gladiator’s keep and brought to Bane himself. John kept his mouth shut, excitement to be close to Bane without bars between them.

“John, this is my prized gladiator, Bane. The man is invincible in the ring and he has won me many purses. And because he has only asked for you as his own prized, I will happily gift you to him.”

John nodded, trying not to show his excitement as Bane bowed his head to his master and said,

“Thank you, my lord.”

Their master nodded and John looked up once their master left and he smiled at Bane.


	1390. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by morethancupcake: Forrest/Evelyn please. Modern!au, Forrest meets Evelyn at a party and it charmed instantly. She was in charge of the cakes, so in the morning he finds her online, and they start to chat. I want them to start as friends, then getting closer and closer, sending each other messages in the morning and talking at night until they both fall asleep. But one day Forrest hints they should probably see each other again, and suddenly Evelyn is distant, and tries to tell him he shouldn't think about it. I guess I just want a sad, confused Forrest who knows someone as sweet wouldn’t lie to him, and Evelyn heartbroken telling him it’s better for them to stay that way. After a day or two with very little messages, Forrest tells Evelyn he misses her, and so she sends him an email explaining she wasn’t born female. At nights when she goes to close her shop, Forrest is waiting outside with wilted flowers, and asks if he can walk her home.

The last thing Forrest ever wanted to do was go to some party.

But Howard and Jack promised him that it was a casual event and it would be good for their business, so after a bit of cajoling and begging, Forrest went.

It was a very casual event, held in a garden style outdoors place with tents, ice sculptures and the dress code was casual. Forrest himself was in dress pants, a plain shirt and a cardigan, holding a cup of lemonade while Jack talked business,. Howard drank and mingled and Forrest prayed no one recognized him.

He looked around the different tables serving finger foods, desserts and tiny bites of food and he started picking around, mostly out of boredom, a bit out of hunger. When he got to the dessert table, he noticed these tiny little cupcakes with individual flowers that looked real. As he thought to himself why anyone would put real flowers on cakes, he heard,

“They’re sugar flowers.”

He looked up seeing a pretty girl, her chestnut colored hair pulled back in a lose bun with a few strands framing her face, a soft pink cardigan on her frame covering a simple solid black dress. She smiled at Forrest, showing her dimples to him as she said,

“They’re not real flowers. I could tell that you were wondering if they were real or not.”

“Oh…yeah. They look real.”

“Thank you.”

“You made them?”

“I did.”

Forrest picked up one of the small little cupcakes, the frosting flawless and smooth, the orchid flower painstakingly painted with every detail, even the flecks of the flower’s petals were included.

“You went through a lot of trouble.”

She shrugged.

“It wasn’t trouble. I loved doing it. My name is Evelyn by the way. I run Miss Evelyn’s Sweets. The Bondurant company hired me for this event.”

“Oh did they?”

She nodded and Forrest ate one of the cupcakes while he talked to her, saving the flower for last though it pained him to do so. Before Forrest got to ask her for more information about her, about her company, Jack pulled him away to talk to someone.

The next morning, with Evelyn still on his mind, Forrest did a quick Google search for her company, Miss Evelyn’s Sweets. He saw her shop was small and quaint, something out of the 30’s with a very home-y feel. Unable to think of a reason to talk to her other than to thank her for her services, he wrote her an email, telling her who he was and how he appreciated her work and that he would very much liked to talk to her again for future events.

The next day, he got an email back, saying she was grateful and that she was pleased that he had enjoyed her desserts.

The emails were formal at first, just about business and future events, then gradually they got a little more personal and friendly, exchanging basic information and sharing their days with each other. When they began to get a little more flirty, Forrest felt a bit awkward, unsure if he was saying the right thing and wondering what she thought. By the course of a few months, they had gone from emails, to text messages, to phone calls when the time suited them both. Forrest began to look forward to his talks with Evelyn and he began to harbor some feelings for her, wondering if she felt the same.

There was the feeling of teasing, good natured and joking and of course the feeling of affection. Finally, after feeling secure enough and confident that Evelyn felt the same, Forrest took a breath and suggested that they see each other again. It wasn’t exactly a date and he felt it was vague enough that it would be just a friendly outing or an actual date, depending on how she saw it.

Then he waited for a response. The days began to mount and Forrest got no reply via email, so he texted her and asked if she got his email. She said she had but then went silent again. Forrest began to wonder what he did wrong, wondering if maybe he had read her wrong and she wasn’t interested at all and she couldn’t find a kind way to break it to him. He wondered if maybe he had come on too strong. Finally, he wrote to her again and apologized for anything he may have said that offended her and she wrote back to him then, saying,

‘It wasn’t that. I just think maybe you should forget about me. I’m not good for you.’

Forrest wondered for days what she meant. Evelyn was nothing but sweet to him. When they did manage to talk on the phone, the conversations were long, lasting well into the night. The text messages were long and consistent, the emails the same. He had wondered why the sudden distance in her and after more days of silence, he began to miss her. He wrote to her again, telling her that he didn’t understand what she meant by her not being good for him, but he missed her conversations, he missed hearing about her day…he missed her.

Soon the reply came. She confessed that she missed him too and she was scared because she had begun to feel for him and she thought it was ridiculous of her, they had met once face to face and now she was collecting feelings through emails, text messages and phone calls, She was scared to face him again, afraid that he would see in her what she was hiding. Because she hadn’t been born a girl.

She finished off her email, saying that she understood if Forrest never wanted to talk to her again and she would stop writing him if he didn’t respond.

The following evening, Evelyn was closing up her shop for the night, locking up after cleaning and after she locked the door, she turned to see Forrest standing there. She gasped when she saw him, seeing him holding flowers and looking at her with a soft smile.

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you.”

“But…I told you…”

Forrest shrugged and handed her the flowers.

“I still very much like you. I’d like to see you again on a proper date but for now…may I take you home?”

Evelyn blushed, feeling her heart thumping away in her chest and she looked down at the flowers.

“Are you sure?”

Forrest nodded and held his arm out for her and Evelyn slowly took it, letting Forrest walk her home.


	1391. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: If someone hasn't prompted, I would love to see the date Tommy and Adam go on. But, after planning it all, when the time comes, Adam is super sick from his chemo. Nauseated, throwing up, no energy and none of his meds (even the weed) isn't helping. He can barely get the door when Tommy rings. Good thing Tommy knows what it's like to help someone going through chemo. Adam ends up nibbling toast with pb as Tommy sits with him through a movie.

Adam was delighted that Tommy had asked him out.

After they settled on a time, a place and a date, Adam was thrilled when the day finally came. He had everything ready for that evening and when he woke up that morning, he didn’t little a nausea get in his way.

Throughout the day, he began feeling worse and worse, sick to his stomach, his energy zapped, his appetite gone. He dreaded those days, when the chemo effects hit him so hard he could barely lift his head to vomit. He had spent far too many days laying on his couch with a wastebasket near him to throw up because getting to the bathroom was far too much effort.

He smoked a bit of pot, hoping that it would help but instead, it made him even more tired and he crashed on the couch, sleeping, setting an alarm on his phone beforehand, praying that when he woke up, he’d be a lot better.

Instead, he found himself sleeping through the better part of his alarm and he lifted his head (sort of) and saw he only had an hour to get himself together. He had only showered and he was in his pajamas, his knit cap on because when he ran his fingers through his hair, big clumps came out. He groaned, feeling no better, his stomach churning and nothing was helping. He cursed his illness - of all the days for it to hit him like this…

He drifted in and out, telling himself constantly to call Tommy and cancel but he couldn’t find the strength. But then he ran out of time anyway when Tommy rang his doorbell. It felt like forever before Adam was able to drag himself up, his legs shaking and he swore he was about to fall until he got to the door and opened it. Tommy’s smile faded as he saw him and he frowned as he said,

“Oh man, you’re sick.”

Adam barely was able to deny it when he felt like he was going to fall over and he did. Tommy caught him, lifting him up and carrying him inside. Adam was far too exhausted and sick to be embarrassed and Tommy laid him down on the couch and he stopped for a minute to see Skeletor and he pet him.

Adam groaned a bit, feeling Tommy pull a blanket over him as Tommy smiled, sitting at his feet as he rubbed his knee.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault.”

“I just…got sick.”

Tommy shrugged.

“It happens. You’re going through chemo. My ma was like this too.”

Adam remembered Mrs. Riordan and he suddenly felt a bit more at ease. He knew Tommy understood, he knew he wouldn’t judge him and when he said he didn’t mind, Adam believed him.

While not their ideal date, Tommy turned on the TV and flipped through some channels, finding a movie and let Adam nod in and out of sleep until he felt sure enough to eat. For dinner, they had toast and peanut butter with ginger ale. Adam laid on the couch, his feet on Tommy’s lap , Skeletor curled up beside him as he nibbled his toast, watching Die Hard on the TV. He then looked at Tommy and said,

“Not the first date you expected huh?”

Tommy laughed.

“Nah, but it’s still good. I’m comfortable, we’re together…it’s still dinner and a movie.”

Adam chuckled a bit and nodded.

“You’re right.”

Adam still felt a little bad about ruining their night out, but as Tommy said, it was still dinner and movie.

“If you get hungry later, we can order some pizza.” Said Tommy.

Adam nodded.

“Yeah that sounds good.”

Much later on that night, their date was over. Adam had felt a lot better, though he still felt weak and lethargic but he was able to walk Tommy to the door.

“Thanks for tonight…and I’m sorry again.”

“Nah, it was fun. Probably the best date I’ve had.”

Adam smiled.

“Maybe next time…we’ll be able to go out somewhere.”

He was hesitant to say that, worried that Tommy wouldn’t want another date. But Tommy nodded, a slight smile on his face.

“Yeah. Maybe next time you’ll be up for it. I’ll take you out to a roller coaster or something.”

Adam laughed a bit and Tommy smiled/

“I’ll call you.”

Adam nodded and Tommy got closer to him, hugging him and then kissing his cheek before he left.


	1392. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Forrest brings Evie breakfast in bed for Valentine's day. Evelyn's favourite part about it is the single red rose in a glass of water because Forrest couldn't find a vase.

Valentine’s Day, first thing in the morning.

Evelyn woke up and felt the strap of her nightgown slide off her shoulder when she sat up, her loose and tousled braid falling down her back. Beside her, the bed was empty and she wondered where her husband went.

Happily married, Evelyn yawned and sighed, getting up and heading the bathroom to freshen up, hoping that Forrest would return when she got back, but when she came back, Forrest was still gone. She heard noises coming from the kitchen and she decided to stay put, not wanting to ruin whatever Forrest had planned. She had brushed out her hair and brushed her teeth and she waited in bed.

She didn’t have to wait too long, Forrest came in a bit later, carrying a tray with breakfast on it, Lady running beside him, her little tail wagging.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Mrs. Bondurant.”

Evelyn grinned, seeing her husband wearing his pajama pants and his robe, his hair a mess since he just woke up too. He went over to her, setting the tray over her lap as Evelyn got to see what Forrest made for her; pancakes, bacon, eggs, home fries, coffee and orange juice. But her favorite thing was the single red rose in a glass of water. She smiled at the sight of it and Forrest laughed a bit.

“I couldn’t find a vase.”

“I don’t mind. Thank you for this.”

Forrest nodded and sat beside her, lifting Lady onto the bed to sit beside him and Evelyn shared some of her breakfast with him. They smiled and as she nearly finished, she asked,

“What are we doing today?”

“I thought we’d relax a bit at home and then later on tonight, we’ll go out for a lovely dinner.”

“Sounds wonderful. Then I can give you your gift.”

“Oh?”

She nodded and grinned a bit and Forrest just shook his head.”

“You are a tricky one.”

“I try.”

“Eat your breakfast.”

Evelyn laughed a little and continued to eat.


	1393. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: In the run up to Valentine's Day Jon keep saying how he doesn't want to do anything and how he thinks the 14th of Feb is for "pussies". But Tommy knows better. So he agrees with Jon while quietly planning a quiet, but romantic, night with some good take away, candles and chocolates. When Jon sees the end results he tries to be macho but clearly loves it.

Since dating Jon, there were many obstacles that Tommy had to overcome. A lot of Jon’s toxic behavior had to be unlearned, a lot of his mental road blocks were finally passed and basically, all of Jon’s bullshit was put to rest.

One of the main things that Tommy made Jon unlearn immediately, was his need to keep affection at bay. In the beginning of their relationship, Jon refused to show Tommy any kind of affection outside of their apartments and even behind closed doors, Jon wasn’t big on it. He begrudgingly let Tommy kiss his cheek or put his arm around when they sat on the couch. Even when they were fooling around, Jon skipped a lot of touching and kissing, wanting to just get to it.

He actually said that to Tommy once, which caused an ugly fight and Jon got his ego smashed to shit when Tommy told him he was a lousy, selfish lay and it was no wonder he was alone until he met him.

After that, Jon humbly learned to appreciate Tommy’s touch, learned to lean towards him, rather than away and slowly, when they went out in public, he let Tommy put his arm around, hold his hand in the car or at tables while they waited for dinner. Sex was different too, Jon began to slow down, began to kiss back without rolling his eyes, found he rather liked how things felt when he reciprocated.

Baby steps. Tommy knew it was all baby steps and though sometimes he had to yank Jon forward, it still happened slowly.

When Valentine’s Day rolled around, Tommy mentioned it in passing when they got back from the gym. He wasn’t at all surprised when Jon scoffed and said,

“So? Valentine’s Day is for pussies. I don’t want any fuckin romance and flowers and shit like that.”

“It’s a day for love.”

Jon rolled his eyes in a grand dramatic gesture and groaned.

“Oh God, don’t tell me you buy into all that fake, overhyped shit.”

“Nah, it’s just another day. Never celebrated before, why start now?”

“Thank you.”

But Tommy knew Jon was full of shit. He could tell when he started in on his drama. So quietly, he planned a nice night for them, moving their cheat day for that night and on Valentine’s Day, when Jon got home from work, he froze at the door when he saw Tommy was home before him, on the coffee table, a nice set up for candles and some fancy chocolates in Tommy’s hand as he approached him.

“What’s all this?”

Tommy closed the door behind him as he kissed his cheek.

“Our Valentine’s night.”

“I thought-”

“Just shut up and take your chocolate. Let me do this for you.”

Jon pouted at first, but then sighed and went with it.

Jon changed his clothes and settled on the couch with Tommy. They ordered take-out and had a quiet cheat meal with wine on the couch, then watched a movie. Jon joked that he would leave if it was a romantic comedy, but Tommy promised him it wasn’t. Jon ate his Lindt chocolate truffles, unwrapping them slowly while they watched Django Unchained. He shared some with Tommy and rested his head on Tommy’s lap. It wasn’t so bad…it was nice that Tommy was going through so much trouble, to show his love and affection for him.

He didn’t want to admit it however, still putting up his front about Valentine’s Day.

When the movie was over, Tommy looked at him and asked,

“So how you likin’ this so far?”

Jon shrugged and ate another piece of chocolate.

“It’s fine, I guess. Cheat days are awesome.”

“It’s not over yet.”

Jon looked a little curious and Tommy grinned a bit. Jon then unwrapped another chocolate and gave it to Tommy as he asked,

“So, what else is planned?”

“You do like it.”

“It’s all right.”

Tommy just smiled at him and said,

“Come on, Angel Face. Quit your shit and tell me the truth.”

Jon bit his bottom lip and concentrated on his truffle again.

“It’s nice.”

Tommy ran his fingers through Jon’s now clean hair and said,

“Wanna go to bed?”

Jon nodded, still looking at his candy.

“Let’s go then.”

Jon stood up and Tommy did too, blowing out the candles before he turned and held his hand out to Jon, smiling to himself as Jon took it and followed him to bed.


	1394. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: After working all day, Arthur is really excited for the guy he's seeing to take him on the valentines date he promised, but the guy A is seeing is a douche who doesnt treat him well and cancels at the last minute, Eames steps up and takes him out instead :3

Arthur had been looking forward to Valentine’s Day for weeks.

His current boyfriend promised to take him out for a lovely evening and Arthur believed him. Eames on the other hand, had been his long suffering friend, watching Arthur be let down and disappointed over and over again by this guy.

He was a douche and Eames hated him with every inch of his being and he didn’t at all understand what Arthur saw in him. There were rumors of his infidelity and of course Eames had more than one opportunity to witness first hand how this guy treated Arthur - failing to show up on dates or outings, making up excuses as to why he was bailing and Arthur always covered for him, made up excuses for him so when Arthur told Eames that he had big Valentine’s Day plans, Eames was less than thrilled for him.

He watched over the coming weeks how Arthur and his boyfriend got into fights and it seemed as if the closer the date came, the more they seem to fight. The night before, when Eames and Arthur texted each other back and forth, Eames said to him,

‘Hey, tomorrow, if your plans fall through, let me know okay?’

‘They won’t but okay’

The following evening, Eames hung out at home. He made himself something to eat and watched the clock, remembering that Arthur told him he was going out around seven. He watched his phone and waited and as he had some crisps and watched a movie, his phone went off. He picked it up and saw it was nearly eight.

‘He didn’t show…’

Eames could practically hear the disappointment in his text and Eames sighed and got up, getting his shoes on before he left.

A half hour later, Eames was knocking on Arthur’s apartment door. When Arthur answered, heartbroken and let down yet again, Eames sighed and said,

“Come on.”

“I’m not up to anything right now.”

“Yeah, you are. Come on.”

Arthur grabbed his keys as they left and went out on a proper date.

Being close to the San Francisco pier, Eames took him there. They walked on the pier, witnessing the other dates happening and even though it was overpriced and kind of tourist-y, they had dinner and took a walk through the aquarium. As they got some ice cream and hung out on the pier, Arthur was having a good time, nearly forgetting about his previous disappointment.

“Thank you for this.”

“Of course.”

Arthur sighed and smiled and when his phone went off, he looked at it to see it was his boyfriend. Eames frowned and said,

“Arthur, why are you still with him?”

Arthur took a moment to answer, still looking at his phone and he decided not to reply to his text message.

“I don’t know. I guess I shouldn’t be.”

“You shouldn’t. You deserve someone better.”

“Like who?”

Eames shrugged and clasped his hands together as he looked over the pier and into the dark water reflecting the lights from behind them.

“What about me?”

Arthur looked at him, still holding his ice cream cone and felt blush filling his face.

“You…you want to go out with me?”

“Yeah..I do. I think I’d be a better boyfriend. By leaps and bounds.”

Arthur smiled a little and leaned his head towards Eames’ shoulder and Eames put his arm around him, feeling Arthur looking up at him as they shared a kiss.

Needless to say, Arthur broke up with his old boyfriend that night.


	1395. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by kristsune: Ok. Valentine's day prompt... it's been a while, but maybe the 101 Dalmatian au? Arthur & Eames out for the perfect Valentine's day with their puppies! Fluffy as you please :D

Despite the awkward way they met and that awful first date, Arthur and Eames made it a year and celebrated their first Valentine’s Day together.

They had, had a spot of bad luck when it came to special occasions and moments, each had been peppered with disastrous yet funny moments; like their first Christmas together where Eames’ dog sent the moderate size tree toppling over and then Arthur’s pup tangled himself in the lights and they both had to clean up the mess and make sure no one was injured. Their first night together was interrupted when during the cuddling and post coital bliss, Arthur’s pup had to be rushed to the vet when they heard him tearing open the garbage and diving in. After devouring coffee grinds, paper towels and banana peels, he threw up. He was fine, just a bit dehydrated.

Now for Valentine’s Day, Arthur wanted to be sure everything would be fine. Both pups were home, garbage cans secured and everything was set for an evening out. Eames had made reservations at a local restaurant and then on Valentine’s Day, he picked up Arthur with a bouquet of roses in hand.

They had a lovely dinner together and enjoyed each other’s company and afterwards, they decided to head back to Arthur’s place.

Ham was sitting on the couch, waiting, little tail wagging and Arthur’s heart melted a bit. He went over and collected his pup and then said,

“Let’s go to your place instead.”

Eames understood without Arthur saying anything so after collecting an overnight bag, they went to Eames’ house instead. The two pups, now friends themselves, began to play while Eames took Arthur to his bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Arthur was half asleep, Eames rubbing his back softly when they both heard Ham at the door.

“I guess they’re done playing.” Said Eames.

Arthur laughed a bit, turning to look at Eames.

“Well, good thing we are too.”

Eames laughed and they both got some clothes on while Arthur opened the door. He saw both dogs sitting there, tail wagging and he laughed a bit, letting them in.

“Let’s sit in the living room.”

Arthur agreed and everyone went to living room and got on the couch. Eames got them ice cream and even though Ham thought it was for him too, Arthur set him to the side so he could put his arms around Eames.

“This was such a good night…thank you.”

“Any time.”

The pups walked around, trying to get comfortable on the limited space on the couch, climbing over each other, snorting and making noises until they both settled down and started to sleep. Eames and Arthur looked at each other and smiled before they resumed having their dessert on the couch. It was a nice, quiet evening, just what they both wanted - them and their dogs.


	1396. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I'd love to see anything with Bob from The Drop. Literally anything, because there're so few fics out there.

Despite being together for some time, for knowing each other intimately, Bob still had some trouble expressing his affection for Wilee. He often felt awkward or unsure and he only felt relief in his actions if Wilee responded to him.

He was never sure if he would offend WIlee with over the top actions, or he wondered if he was leaving him longing because he didn’t show enough. He couldn’t really ask anyone either, he felt weird enough telling people he was seeing someone and then he wondered if he could even call Wilee his significant other in the first place. So he couldn’t even unburden himself from that.

He thought the best ploy he could use was just asking in a friendly manner what others were doing for Valentine’s Day. He got a lot of the same response, dinner, flowers, chocolate. Some guys he asked didn’t even remember Valentine’s Day was coming up and he sent a score of them flying to go buy some kind of gift.

He didn’t work on Valentine’s Day. He worked the night before and talked to some of his staff who had plans the following evening and tried to gather some kind of idea of his own but in the end, he couldn’t think of a thing.

He refused to let Wilee come home to an empty house though, so when Wilee did come home on Valentine’s Day from taking Rocco for a run, which fell on a Sunday this year, he had everything ready. He felt a little silly holding flowers and balloons but when Wilee came in and gasped softly, a smile spreading on his face, he knew he did something right.

He bit his lip before softly saying,

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh…man you didn’t have to…thank you.”

He accepted the flowers but didn’t take the balloons just yet, he wanted to hold onto Bob first and he buried his cold face against Bob’s neck, smiling, feeling so grateful.

“Thank you. I didn’t get you anything…”

“That’s okay.”

“No, I should have…I just…I didn’t think you’d be into this sort of thing.”

“I didn’t know if you would be either. I thought…I don’t know…”

Wilee kissed him then, still holding onto him, his fingers digging into the back of Bob’s shirt. Bob held onto him just as tightly in response and he smiled when they pulled back.

“We don’t have to do anything, but if you ever did decide to plan something big and extravagant, know that I would love it and I’d never be against it.”

Bob nodded.

“I’m going to make us dinner tonight.”

“You don’t-”

“I want to.”

WIlee kissed him again and Bob fell silent, nodding.

“Thank you.”

Wilee nodded and kissed him again. And again and it was a few minutes before they pulled back from each other, the flowers and balloons still held between them, Rocco sitting at their sides, looking up at them with his head tilted as he watched them. He knew it was a good thing though and he wagged his tail while he waited.


	1397. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: firefighter!Eames verse. Eames with a little help from his friends (and Poe!) proposed on Valentine's Day.

It was the most romantic day of the year and Eames hated to be a cliche but there was no better time to do what he planned.

He was off on Valentine’s Day and so were most of the guys at the station. He had planned all day, even had back-up plans should they get a call and when it was all set in place, Eames went home, grabbed Poe and left the first part of his plan where Arthur could see.

When Arthur got home a bit later, he called out for Poe and looked around, seeing his dog wasn’t there. He did however, see a note left by Eames.

_‘Arthur,_

_Took Poe to the station. Had last minute work to do, come by when you get the chance so we can go straight to our Valentine’s Day plans._

_Love -_

_E’_

Arthur smiled and changed his clothes and when he was ready, he went over to the station. It was within walking distance but it was a cold February night so he took his car. He saw some of the guys milling around outside and once he parked and went towards them, they said hi to him.

“Hey guys, is Eames around?”

“Yeah he’s somewhere in there.”

Arthur nodded and went in. He found the rest of the station was empty, all the common rooms and the kitchen, no one was around. He thought it weird and kept looking, eventually going to the door that lead out to the garage. He opened it and was startled when he saw the entire station there, all the guys cheering, party poppers going off and for a moment, he was confused until he saw a sign taped to the front of the fire trucks. It was a banner and it said, Will you marry me?

Arthur stood frozen for a moment after he gasped and looked down to see Eames standing in front of him, a smile on his face, Poe at his side holding a bouquet of roses.

“Oh my God…”

“Will you?”

“Yes!”

Arthur nodded, tears forming at his eyes as he tried to keep it together, not wanting to cry in front of a bunch of firefighters. Another round of cheers followed as Eames put the ring on Arthur’s finger and then held onto him as he put his arms around him. Poe began to bark excitedly, jumping up to join in and Eames laughed as he looked down.

“Aw Poe, you dropped the flowers!”

Arthur laughed, wiping away his eyes as Poe barked happily and Arthur knelt down to pick up the bouquet.  

The guys at the station began to applaud them, congratulating them, hugging them and shaking their hands. Arthur thanked everyone and saw that the station doors had been opened now and the guys he saw outside had been filming it. He covered his face, still laughing and smiling as they approached him and said,

“How do you feel?”

Arthur laughed, his face feeling flushed as he answered.

“Surprised! And happy!”

He turned to Eames and asked,

“How did you even plan this?”

“With a lot of help.”

Everyone laughed and Eames kissed his finance again. When they pulled away, Arthur asked,

“Are we still going out for dinner?”

“Yeah, let’s just take Poe home.”

He nodded and after Eames thanked everyone and once again got their congratulations, they left in Arthur’s car. Eames drove now, Arthur holding his roses, looking at his ring and once alone, he kissed Eames again, holding onto him.

“Thank you for this…it’s such a wonderful memory.”

Eames grinned at him, Poe sitting in the back seat waiting to go home.

“You’re welcome. I thought it might have been cliche…being Valentine’s Day and all…”

“No…it’s the best.”

Eames kissed him again and Arthur smiled, looking back at his ring.

“How am I going to top this next year?”

Arthur laughed and looked at him.

“I don’t think you’ll be able to.”

Eames laughed.

“You’re probably right. But I’m going to try.”


	1398. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Eames has dental surgery to fix a cavity. But the anesthetic doesn't react well and he's positive his head is going to fall off. Arthur gets him home and into bed but the only thing that will truly console him is to have a roll of tape beside him.

When Eames was told he needed minor surgery to repair a cavity, he was a nervous. 

While the dentist reassured him that it was minor and the anesthesia was just for his comfort, he still felt worried. Arthur promised him he would be there the whole time and he would take him home and take care of him the whole time so the day was scheduled and Eames went in for the procedure.

Eames never had the best looking teeth, but they were mostly healthy and fixing them would be purely aesthetic. Though now and then he did have some kind of problem because of them and now was one of those times.  
Arthur sat in the waiting room while Eames’ procedure happened and when he was done, the nurse called him back and warned him that Eames might be a little loopy. 

Loopy wasn’t the word. Eames was straight out of it and he had his face packed with cotton and when he saw Arthur, he shouted  or tried to and he mumbled that he swore his head was going to fall off. 

“What?”

“My head!”

Arthur had a hard time understanding him at first, but then he gathered that he thought his head was going to fall off. The nurse told Arthur that some people react differently to the anesthesia and his weird behavior should pass after a few hours. She checked them out and gave them a prescription for pain killers and sent them on their way.

Arthur had to deal with an out of Eames the whole car ride home. He watched him hold the head back of his own head by his hair, the other hand under his chin because he swore his head would fall off otherwise. He swore the car next to them were watching them and he would shout obscenities at them and when Arthur looked over, there would either be no car and Eames was yelling at his reflection or the people didn’t notice them, until Eames started yelling.

When they finally got home, Arthur helped him out of the car, which was tricky considering that Eames refused to let his head go and they finally got inside. Arthur helped him lay down but Eames began to yell, as if in sincere panic, saying his head would come loose if he laid down and he struggled against laying down, turning in a different way.

“Arthur help me!”

Arthur sighed and said,

“What do you want? Do you want another pillow?”

“A pillow isn’t going to help! I need tape!”

“Tape?”

“In case. Arthur please…please don’t let my head fall off.”

Arthur sighed and went to the kitchen and in the junk drawer, he got the big roll of duct tape and brought it back to the bedroom where he set it next to Eames. When Eames laid down on his stomach, his hand near the tape (just in case) he finally began to settle down and nod off. 

Arthur chuckled to himself, hearing Eames mumbling to himself, saying he felt better now that he had tape and he hoped his head stay in place and he finally fell asleep. Arthur sighed and pulled the blankets and sheets over him and wrote him a quick note in case he woke up while he ran out to fill his prescription. He then set the note down and kissed Eames’ cheek and left to run his errand.

When he got back, Eames was still asleep but he started to wake up and Arthur walked around the room. He was still groggy and woozy when he turned over and said,

“What time is it?”

“It’s three. How do you feel?”

“Like shit.”

“How’s your head?”

“Fine.”

“Still in place I see.”

“Huh?”

Arthur laughed to himself and shook his head.

“I’ll explain later. You want some water?”

Eames nodded and Arthur went to get some water for him, planning to tell him about his ramblings later.


	1399. Handsome Bob/Neil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Smutty, smutty, smut with Handsome Bob and Neil. Bob just showing Neil how much he loves him by taking him apart.

When Bob got home that night, he was feeling good. Better than he had in years in fact, because his beloved was coming home with him.

Neil was settling in with the Wild Bunch just fine. While One Two was still giving him shit, he and Mumbles still got along swimmingly. But more importantly, Neil wasn’t turning tricks and Bob could be proud of him now, no longer shamed when his friends saw them together.

They went to see the bunch together, pulled jobs or planned and then came home together and Bob was blown away by how much that meant to him. He told Neil too, seeing that Neil liked it just as much, surprised that he did.

That night had been pay night and they both got home with more money than they had been used to. Neil was excited, talking about spending it, maybe getting away for the weekend but Bob shook his head.

“Nah, we should save it and put it towards getting a bigger flat. This one is a shithole.”

Neil looked disappointed for just a moment but then he sighed and said,

“You’re right. But maybe we can get dinner?”

“We can do dinner.”

They ordered take out and sat on their crappy futon and ate together. When they were done, Bob suggested going to bed and Neil said yes.

Neil undressed in front of him, unashamed, not needing to run off to the bathroom for a shower first. He didn’t hang his head and apologize, he just undressed and crawled onto the bed with Bob and let him touch everywhere, let him kiss him and Neil didn’t feeling that lingering sense of embarrassment and humiliation that followed him everywhere because everyone knew he turned tricks.

Bob kissed his throat, feeling Neil put his arms around him, holding onto him as he gasped and felt Bob moving inside him. Bob had taken his time preparing him, opening him up, watching Neil gasp and moan, relaxing towards his touch.

There had always been the initial fear and unease in Neil having to bottom for Bob. Neil never did - it was part of his appeal, a twink that topped. But with Bob it was different. Even when they first started dating, Neil willingly gave himself over, always did, but he never let Bob degrade him. It’s not as if he ever would but early on, he gave Bob fair warning about it. He was never quite comfortable with it though, as much as he enjoyed it and he didn’t like having his back to Bob.

But now, now everything felt so different, so new and Neil was comfortable. He didn’t cringe, he didn’t turn away or close his eyes, he watched Bob. He kissed him while it was happening and he gasped at how intense it all felt. He loved him…and he counted his lucky stars everyday that Bob hung in there with him while Neil sorted his shit.

Neil was always going to be broken, he was damaged and came with tons of baggage, but it didn’t stop Bob from seeing him as something wonderful, something that could be loved anyway, despite all the dark and dirty parts. When Bob looked him in his eyes, Neil bit his lip, feeling as he was about to drown from his orgasm.

His body shuddered when he came and he didn’t know he screamed until Bob told him later on. He felt when Bob came inside him, trusting him not to use a condom and even that felt new to Neil as well. They both lay there afterwards, gasping for air and Bob pulled him closer, cuddling him, still kissing his face softly and Neil laughed softly. He was never one for affection but he wanted to roll over and kiss Bob again and again.

“You’re amazing.”

Bob smiled, feeling Neil’s hand scratch at the scruff on his face.

“So are you.”

It was quiet for a moment until Neil kissed him again.

“I love you.”

Bob smiled, feeling touched. Neil hardly, if ever said it first and now he did.

“I love you too.”

Neil smiled, his eyes darting down, then away, wanting to say so much more but struggling with the words. Bob leaned close to him and kissed him,

“Let’s sleep.”

Neil nodded, feeling relief, cuddling closer to Bob as Bob reached over and shut off the light, putting his arm around Neil, stroking back his hair before he kissed his head and thought to himself, ‘another time…’ He was sure by then Neil would find the words he wanted.


	1400. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by miriellesandthegiantpeach: Okay I have prompt ideas for you (if you want them!) Back scratches: I love the thought of the couple giving each other back scratches, whether it's to help them fall asleep or a subtle comfort.

Finally getting back home, Arthur settled in bed wearing his most comfortable pajama pants and worn college shirt. Eames teased him for wearing that as a pajama top considering his school’s logo was all but faded and he had a hole in the armpit but Arthur said it was comfortable. 

He picked up his book from the night stand beside him and put on his reading glasses as Eames settled beside him wearing his sweatpants and nothing else as he began playing with his phone.

It was painfully domestic and Arthur needed it after the job they just came off from. 

While he read, he saw Eames periodically reach to a spot behind his back, just short of the length of his fingertips as he tried to scratch it. He seemed to just get it but it wasn’t enough since he kept coming back to the same spot now and then.

Arthur noticed and leaned a bit closer and brought his hand up, scratching the spot for him. Eames groaned and slouched a bit further.

“Oh God, thank you.”

Arthur laughed and kept passing the tips of his nails right over the same spot. Arthur always kept his nails clipped and clean, with just a bit of free edge and in moments like this, he was glad he did. Eames groaned again and sat up straight, his head falling back as he shuddered a bit, goose bumps rising over his skin as Arthur kept going. Now and then he would look at Eames rather than his book and eventually, he gave up and sat up as well, continuing to scratch Eames’ back until Eames hummed and said,

“Thank you. I’m much better now.”

“I’m sure you were better a few minutes ago.”

Eames laughed.

“I was.”

“But you didn’t say so.”

“You knew and didn’t stop.”

Arthur smiled and leaned forward, kissing the back of Eames’ shoulder.

“I didn’t want to.”

Eames grinned and they both laid back in bed.

“Should we turn in?”

Arthur nodded, ready to cuddle in the cover of night, under their blankets and possibly let it lead to something else. So the barely read book was placed back on his night stand, his glasses on top of it. They got under their covers and shut off the lights and Arthur put his arms around Eames, his hand on his back, giving him light scratches again while Eames slid his own hands under Arthur’s shirt to return the favor.


	1401. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by miriellesandthegiantpeach: Okay another one that I've been meaning to send to you: Arthur/Eames: the unhappy marriage, but I want to fix it! Like Eames arranges a whole day for just him and Arthur. Someone has the kids for a whole day or weekend and Eames makes sure to take care of Arthur, reminding him how loved and appreciated he is!

Arthur did not hold his breath for Eames to actually act upon his words, he didn’t expect anything from him, not after so many years of disappointment.   
But in the mornings, when Arthur woke up, he would see his children ready to go, saying bye to him on their way out the door to catch the bus, school bags and lunches ready, the kitchen completely, if not mostly cleaned up and Eames ready to leave himself.

“I gotta go, I left stuff out for dinner if you’re up to making it, if not I’ll do it. Kids got their lunches too.”

“Thank you.”

Eames nodded and for a moment, he hesitated and then leaned close, kissing Arthur softly.

“I love you. I’ll see you later.”

“I love you too…”

Arthur blushed a bit, feeling a bit awkward as Eames left for work.

This happened every morning and sometimes Arthur would have the strength to make dinner at night, sometimes he wouldn’t, but he found that little bit of effort on Eames’ part made him feel a lot better. He found he could do more, pick up a bit, do laundry, run errands without rushing. When his kids came back from school, he was able to pay them mind because he didn’t have a hundred things running through his head. 

One Friday afternoon, Eames came home early. Arthur was sitting on the couch, folding laundry just out of the wash when Eames came in. Arthur was surprised and stood up a bit.

“Hi, you’re early. Is something wrong?”

“No, no. I needed to get back here is all.”

“Oh…”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well you did.”

Arthur smiled a bit and Eames laughed.

“I mean a real surprise. I’ve arranged for Dom to watch the kids for us the weekend. I’m taking you away.”

“You…did?”

Eames nodded and after setting his jacket down, he walked over to Arthur and took his hands.

“I was serious when I said I wanted to help you, that I wanted to fix this. That I love you. You need reminding….I need reminding of how much we love each other, of how much we mean to each other.”

Arthur smiled a little, surprised and feeling a little happy. 

Eames urged him to pack while he got the kid’s things ready and when they returned from school, everyone got in the car and Eames drove them over to Dom’s house where the kids were excited for the spontaneous vacation. Once alone, Eames drove he and Arthur to an ocean side hotel. 

It was a small little resort with a beautiful, Mexican style layout, the bungalows private and elegant. Every room had an ocean view and Arthur immediately stood on the terrace overlooking the beach and took a deep breath, feeling better than he had in years. 

It didn’t stop there. Eames showered him with attention, with affection. They went out to dinner and had drinks and for the first time in years, made slow, passionate love. It had felt like forever since Arthur enjoyed his husband’s touch, since they kissed and it was at that moment that Arthur remembered how and why he fell in love with Eames. 

In the morning, there was breakfast and they talked a little, mostly about what to do for that day and Arthur was excited to just relax and do nothing. They went for a walk on the beach, they napped together, then had lunch after going for a swim. For dinner, they went to another restaurant and had shots at the bar, really enjoying their time together, laughing, letting it feel like they were dating again. 

They made love again, Arthur initiating this time, feeling more in love with Eames than he had in years. He smiled while they kissed, giggled when Eames tickled him accidentally by the brush of his hand, or the scrape of his beard. It was wonderful and Arthur sighed softly as they lay in their bed, listening to the ocean.

“I’m sorry…”

Arthur turned a bit, hearing Eames’ apology.

“Hm?”

“I said I’m sorry. I feel like…I ruined this marriage. I was slacking so much…resenting being tired all the time. You seemed to have gotten away from me and rather than chase you and ask what was wrong, I let you go and then got angry for it. It should have never gotten to this point.”

Arthur felt relief, felt so much better hearing Eames apologize, knowing he understood.

“I didn’t hold up my end either. I let the kids overrule my life. I blamed you for not helping but I never asked for it. I just got so fed up…and I never said anything about it.”

“I don’t want to lose you. I love you. I’m sorry I took you for granted. Whatever you need from me, I’m here. Whatever you want, even if it’s just a minute for yourself, I’ll do it. I’ll help with the kids more, the house…whatever you need.”

Arthur turned to him, holding onto him, feeling Eames wrap his arms around him in response.

“I love you too. Thank you for this.”

“You needed it.”

“So did you.”

Eames kissed him again.

While it didn’t happen overnight and there were some bumps along the way, Arthur saw that Eames kept his word. He helped every morning, getting the kids on their bus to school, every other night he made dinner. On the weekends, they took some time to themselves or if Arthur needed a breather, a nap, or just didn’t have the energy to get out of bed then Eames would keep the kids out of the way and take over the household. 

Their marriage vastly improved. While they still argued, it was now more over petty things rather than the rage and misery Arthur had pent up or the resentment Eames held onto. The arguments also lasted for just a few minutes and then sorted and they moved on, whoever was wrong, apologizing. They made love a lot more often now, both willing and wanting. They kissed every morning, every time they were going to leave each other’s sides and said I love you constantly. 

And meant it.


	1402. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: How about more Bob/Wilee, then. Maybe something focusing on Bob's awkwardness, how he hardly meets people's eyes or talks. And when he does talk, it's a bit stilted, like he's not quite used to it.

Bob had never been good talking to people. His cousin had blamed it on the fact that Bob had been sheltered his entire life and when his parents died, he was helpless.

Bob never felt helpless, but he often felt hopeless.

He often felt lonely and after Rocco came into his life, he felt like he had some company. Nadia was in and out, her fear of him got the better of her and soon, Bob found his only company was Rocco. Marv was gone and his bar was left in Bob’s care and Bob did his best to make it a good place to come by - not just for gangsters and stick up men.

Somewhere in between that time, he met Wilee. Wilee at the time was a bike messenger in Manhattan and when he met Bob all the way in Brooklyn, it was because Marv had, had a package couriered to him. Bob never asked what it was, never asked anything Marv had been up to though he knew he should have. Marv wasn’t too pleased when Wilee became a fixture at the bar, talking with Bob or rather trying to.

Bob couldn’t work up enough courage to look Wilee in the eye, couldn’t speak much higher than a whisper and he felt so nervous, so awkward. More than anything, he wished he could speak to Wilee like a normal person. Words felt foreign in his mouth and he was never sure if he was saying anything right.

Wilee was patient with him though, never got angry or mocked him or judged him. He picked up the slack when it came to conversation. He talked and now and then paused to ask Bob a question, gave him the time to answer and helped him if he saw Bob struggling. Bob often struggled with his words, never quite sure how to say what was in his mind and Wilee would encourage it as much as he could, smiling and nodding and agreeing with him excitedly.

As Bob gradually began to open to him, gradually bubbling with proper words, he found himself liking Wilee. He had never quite had feelings for someone the way he had feelings for Wilee and when he realized it he didn’t know how to say it. He didn’t want to blow it with the only person in his life that wasn’t dead or afraid of him so he kept it to himself for as long as he could until Wilee began picking up on it and Wilee was a lot braver than he was.

“I like you.”

He did it with a hint of color on his face, biting his bottom lip but he said it and Bob was stunned, his eyebrows going up as he licked his lips and softly asked,

“You do?”

Wilee nodded.

“Why?”

Wilee laughed nervously.

“I just do. You’re sweet…you’re thoughtful. You’re a great listener. I love Rocco too and the fact that you love him so much just…I don’t know. I like it. I like you.”

Bob felt the corner of his mouth quirk up. He had never thought anyone would care for him the way he cared about someone else. No one ever had the patience to deal with him, to find out what was going on with him. And Wilee had. He slowly reached his hand over to Wilee’s, sliding his fingers over and feeling relieved when Wilee eased his hand further under Bob’s.

“I like you too.”

Wilee took a deep breath, relieved and he smiled.

“So..what now?”

“I’ve never done this before. I never…dated anyone. I wouldn’t even…”

He didn’t know what else to say and the words rolled around in his mouth and fell out and Bob again felt awkward. Wilee smiled at him though, turning his hand to clasp Bob’s.

“It’s okay. What I meant was, are we together now? Are we…dating?”

“I’d like that.”

“Me too.”

And just like that, Bob had himself someone in his life.


	1403. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by morethancupcake: Arthur spends lots of times in his dreams with a projection of Eames. He realizes it's not healthy, but projection Eames is the closest thing he has to a best friend with Dom out of control, and it makes him feels safe to spend times with him. But sometimes (when he's tired, sick etc...) reality and fiction melts, and he's not sure what exactly he said to who. One day he wakes up in bed cuddled with a reading with glasses in pjs Eames, real Eames, who tells him it's not the first time he confuses stuff, and he doesn’t mind being a teddy bear.

Arthur would never admit it to anyone, but he was lonely. 

Since Dom was cleared and reunited with his children, Arthur hardly saw him. It didn’t help that Arthur was still in the field and he often traveled. 

In that time, Arthur grew lonely. He had a reputation for being serious and all business so in turn, he made himself unapproachable. He didn’t mind most times, but other times, after work when he had nothing to do but sit in a beautiful city on his own, he was lonely. 

The only upside was that he was able to know himself, really know himself as most people struggled to do. He knew so many cities inside and out from his solo explorations and he picked up a bit of every language and knew how to say ‘Excuse me, where is the bathroom?’ in sixteen different languages.   
But when he was very lonely and he didn’t know what do with himself and he couldn’t tolerate a moment of solitude a second longer, he broke out the PASIV and went into his own world.

In his own world, he knew Eames. His projection of Eames, of his fellow colleague and criminal whom Arthur had also carried a torch for, for some time. Like a lot of things, Arthur didn’t want to admit that he was a little afraid of approaching Eames and telling him his true feelings. It came out in other ways, like the bantering, the subtle, underhanded flirting that could never be confirmed as actual flirting, the longing looks that Arthur stole. So rather than being upfront with Eames, he ran into his dreams where things would always go his way, where they would always go his way. 

At times however, Arthur would be tired or not feel well, he still went into his own world, using the PASIV to rest, to hope he felt better and usually it worked, though most times he woke up groggy and confused, everything still feeling as if he was in his dream like state. Most times, he checked his totem, rolling his die and he would confirm to himself he was awake, but there were those few times where his exhaustion got the best of him and he would just go along, sure he was dreaming because there would be no way things would be happening. He would dream he would speak to Eames for hours, face to face and he would hold Eames’ hand and Eames would smiling lovingly at him.   
Other times, he would indulge in his favorite dream and find Eames at his hotel and get into bed with him, spooning him or having Eames sleep with him. Those were the best because of all the little details that Arthur picked up here and there, the necklaces under Eames’ shirt, his cologne, the heaviness of his arms, how his hands felt on his back, or on his shoulder or down his arms. He loved the flecks of grey in Eames’ eyes, how they absorbed blues or violets depending on the color of his shirts or the surfaces or how bright it was outside. Eames had a little smile that seem to be a secret, the corner of his mouth turning up just a bit, his bottom lip giving him a bit of a pucker. Those moments meant the world to Arthur and he soaked them up and kept them in his mind to comfort him when he was the loneliest. 

After a particularly harrowing job, Arthur running on just a handful of hours of sleep, he went to his hotel room for a go at the PASIV. Eames had also been on the job, but he told Arthur he was leaving early and when Arthur woke, Eames was already gone. He hated that he didn’t get a chance to see him off, to talk to him about something other than the job but he couldn’t do much about it now, other than hash it out in his own dream.

He returned to his room and set the PASIV up for just a few hours and indulged himself, having his favorite dream, watching Eames come into his room and join at him at his side. He got to look into his eyes and tell him how he wanted to tell him so much, how he was bummed that he didn’t get to see him a lot or talk to him about anything at the job. But now he could, now he would and he smiled as he closed his eyes. 

When he woke up, thinking he was still in his room, he was shocked, beyond shocked to wake up and find himself pressed up against Eames’ bare arm. Eames was in his pajama bottoms and a shirt, his reading glasses on as he read a book. 

“Eames?”

Eames looked over at him with a smile, removing his glasses as he asked,  
“How did you sleep?”

“Why are you in my room?”

“You told me to come.”

“I did?”

Eames nodded.

“You do that from time to time. I never mind obliging.”

“But…but I…”

“I figured it out a while. You get muddled when you’re exhausted. You think you’re still dreaming and you’ll call me from time to time or ask me to come by. Most times I’m able to, but now and then you’ll catch me in another country.”

Arthur sat up, a bit alarmed.

“But…we never…”

“I would never take advantage of you in your confused state, Arthur. Frankly I’m offended you’d think so.”

“No, I’m sorry. I know you wouldn’t.”

Eames nodded, the matter resolved. Arthur ran his hand through his hair, taking a deep breathe, realizing that he wasn’t sure when his dreams mixed with reality, what and how much he told Eames, how much of what he thought was a dream. After he grabbed his totem and checking to confirm he was indeed awake, he looked back at Eames and asked,

“So…how much do you know?”

“Enough. Come…lay down, get some sleep. This job was a disaster and you need your rest.”

He pet the space where Arthur was laying before and Arthur slowly did, still wary. While he draped his arm over Eames again, he looked up at him, watching him put his glasses back on before he asked,

“You don’t mind…?”

“I never mind being cuddled by you, darling.”

Eames grinned at him and Arthur felt blush, closing his eyes and smiling.


	1404. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur/Eames you asked me to prom by filling my locker with ping pong balls that say “prom?” on them but i tripped on one and smacked my head on a locker but thanks for taking me to the nurse!!! i still want to go with you!! AU

Arthur and Eames had just started dating a week or so before prom. Arthur didn’t have high hopes of going…Eames had made no mention of it and it was nearly last minute, everything booked up for sure. So he didn’t think too much of it though the entire school buzzed about it. 

It was being held at one of the nicest hotels in the city and all everyone could talk about was dinner and dresses and tuxes. Arthur was a little envious, but he decided not to dwell on it.

He went to his locker after his last class, looking forward to seeing Eames and hanging out with him for the rest of the day. As he spun the lock on his locker, then turned in the proper combination and opened it, he gasped when from the narrow little locker spilled out tons and tons of ping pong balls. 

“What the fuck!”

They made a terrible racket and they seem to be eternal and when the last of them finally spilled out and bounced down the hall, a crowd forming around him, he noticed there was something written on them. He picked one up and saw it said,

_Prom?_

It was in blue Sharpie and Arthur recognized that handwriting anywhere. He smiled and turned to see Eames standing behind him.

“So?”

Arthur began to walk to him, smiling, ready with his answer, but stepped on one of the hundreds of ping pong balls and he slipped, falling back and landing on his ass, but not before smacking his head on the locker door.

Everyone gasped and Eames immediately felt guilty and helped Arthur up, rushing him to the nurse, just in case. They were lucky to have caught her before he finished for the day and she gave Arthur a few minutes to lay down and hold an ice pack to the back of his head as he groaned a bit.

“I’m sorry.”

Arthur looked up at him and shook his head.

“It’s okay. Thanks for taking me to the nurse.”

“Yeah…I guess I should have thought of a better way to ask you to prom.”

Arthur still smiled a bit and said,

“I liked it. Creative. I should have watched my step. Oh, and I still want to go with you.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, even though you nearly brained me, I still want to go.”

They both laughed and Eames leaned down a bit and kissed him.


	1405. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Can you please write a fic based on this cute fanart with John kissing football player Bane?
> 
> Inspired by [ oyonok‘s](http://oyonoko.tumblr.com) painfully adorable sketches [[x](http://lolahardy.tumblr.com/post/139585373719/oyonok-more-baneblake-smooches-of-my-own)]

John watched from the bleachers as the football team practiced on the field. He could see Bane - anyone could, he stood head and shoulders above the entire team and when he played, he was a beast. Number twelve, the yellow of his jersey fitted firmly down his body, the bold, white lettering of Bane’s name across the back of his shoulders. John smiled to himself, sighing a bit.

He and Bane had been dating and it felt so cliche at times that John could roll his eyes at himself. Bane was the star quarterback and everyone loved him though he was quiet and mostly shy. John was an art student, but popular in his own right. When he and Bane started dating, it seemed only natural. Bane often loaned John his letterman’s jacket and John would watch him during practice while he did his homework and then afterwards, Bane would take John home. They would kiss a bit in his car after catching each other up on their days and then John would go home and Bane would text him that he was home.

Practice was taking longer than normal these days, the big homecoming game was coming up soon and Bane was making sure the Rogues would win. John would sketch when he was done with his school work and before Bane and the team took a break, John got some water bottles for them and went down to the sidelines where Bane’s stuff was and he waited.

His boyfriend came over to him when the coach blew the whistle for a break and John handed him the bottle of water. Bane accepted it, lifting his helmet up and took a drink of water. 

“Are you bored?”

“Nah, I love watching you play. You guys look unstoppable.”

“Yeah we’re more put together now that Wayne came back.”

Bruce Wayne was one of the other players that was Bane’s defense. He had recently had an injury and everyone on the team feared they would have to play without him, but Bruce healed and got the okay from his doctor to play. Bane was relieved though John personally thought Bane didn’t need anyone on the field. 

It was cold all day but once the sun went down, it got chillier and John was relieved that he had his scarf, tucked in his pocket. He removed it and wrapped it around his neck while Bane drank some water and wiped at his face with the back of his gloved hand. 

“If you get cold, you can go.”

“No, I’m fine. I have my scarf and if I get really cold, I’ll just take your jacket.”

Bane nodded with a smile and before he knew it, the break was over, the coach blowing his whistle and demanding everyone back on the field. Before Bane went back on the field, John got closer to him, holding Bane’s helmet up to stay out of the way as John kissed him. 

There were cheers and whistles from his team mates as Bane flushed a bit, feeling his helmet ease back down over his face as he crossed his arm in front of him. John smiled, holding back laughter. 

“You okay?”

Bane was always a bit bashful about showing affection in front of everyone, mostly because he wasn’t use to it. He nodded and cleared his throat.

“Yeah…”

John laughed a bit and said,

“I’ll be right here when you’re done.”

Bane nodded and jogged out onto the field to his team mates who still whistled at him in jest. John grinned and returned to his spot back on the bleachers to continue watching the practice.


	1406. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by morethancupcake: If no one asked, can we have a sequel of Gladiator Bane ? Fluffity fluff please ?

John was a prize. 

Always in Bane’s eyes, he was a prize. A token of beauty, a prize given to him for performing as well as he did for as long as he did.

When Bane spoke to his master, he told him that he would like to earn a slave for his very own. He thought it only just since he never once asked his master for anything, even his freedom though Bane had won it several times over. He continued winning in the arena, winning purses for his master and his household.

His master agreed. He praised Bane as his best warrior and it was true that his best had never asked for anything. Not a single luxury, not a thing for himself until now. The pleasure slave that his master had brought up and was about to sell. 

He was still a virgin and young, educated and talented and when his master told Bane of these attributes, Bane asked for him. 

“Of course. He will be my gift to you. Motivation, if you will.”

Bane bowed his head, grateful.

“Thank you.”

His master dismissed Bane and allowed him to leave and after a few days, John was brought to him. His sweet boy, sold to him as a pleasure slave, but in truth, he was the keeper of Bane’s heart. He had watched this boy grow up, they had many conversations at length and it was true that this boy was well learned, smart and clever. He was lovely and graceful and Bane would cherish him as he never had anyone before.

Once alone in Bane’s modest quarters, he apologized for the shabby little apartment.

“I know it is not the splendor you are use to.”

“I don’t care.”

John carried with him very few of his personal items and he was just happy to be with Bane, alone in his room. 

Bane took only what his boy gave and he marveled in his touch, lived in his kisses, breathed in the feel of his skin. John never shied away from the scars on Bane - a warrior’s mark that showed his strength. John kissed each one he reached, let Bane touch and explore every inch of him, giggled when he was softly tickled at the soles of his feet, at the sides of his stomach, the crook of his neck. He could feel Bane’s gentle hands covered in callouses run through his hair. He moaned when Bane entered him, drunk on the feeling, of the pleasure that no one else would ever get to do this to him. 

Afterwards, Bane cradled John in his arms and John felt exhausted and spent but so happy. He couldn’t even recall a moment before that he had ever been so happy. Bane’s arms were heavy, but warm and John felt as he could live there for the rest of his days. He let his eyes close for a moment, but then he woke up again, moaning a bit as Bane, touched his back lightly.

“Are you uncomfortable?”

“Mmm…no. I just keep thinking I have to get up soon.”

“You don’t.”

Bane kissed his forehead and John smiled, turning his head towards him.

“Will we live like this? For the rest of our lives?”

Bane knew John deserved better. He could easily win over the arena, claim his freedom and live like an emperor with John at his side. He knew his beloved deserved it. But that plan was still in infancy and he was still a ways from making it happen. But there was no sense in making John think of it then. So he nodded and said,

“Yes. For the rest of our lives.”


	1407. Chapter 1407

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Bob x Ethan. after a few weeks of calls and texts they meet up :)

Well after the holidays, after Ethan began  moving forward and putting his life together, now that his friends were going a different way, Ethan had time to make a new friend.

He called and texted Bob whenever he could, always wanting to go back to that seedy little dive bar Bob ran, but he couldn’t find the time now that he was moving along. But Bob was great listener. He never jumped in and tried to fix things when Ethan was having set backs in his life. He didn’t sigh or ignore texts when Ethan complained about being bored or angry or lonely, in fact, Bob was all too sympathetic to his plight. He let Ethan vent and he listened the whole time. 

Whenever Ethan wasn’t being wrapped up in his own problems, he asked Bob how he was, how everything was going. At first, Bob didn’t say much - just the usual ‘everything is fine’ kind of banter but over time, he would open up and mention how things were at the bar or about his dog, Rocco, whom he loved. Ethan asked to see photos of him and Bob would send them, showing off his pup, a beautiful grey and white pitbull. Ethan learned that to get Bob talking, he could ask about Rocco and he would just run at the mouth, like a proud parent.

The night Issac’s wife went into labor, Ethan got a call and Issac asked if Ethan would come and see his new baby. Ethan went and he was happy for his friend, seeing the small little bundle, the pride in Issac’s eyes. But after a little while, when the excitement died down and more and more family came in, Ethan felt out of place and overlooked. So he left after a quick good bye, to which Issac barely registered. Ethan didn’t hold any ill will towards him, he was excited and overwhelmed by the fact that he was now a father. Ethan just felt sorry for himself. 

He texted Bob in the elevator on his way out. 

_'Hey. Issac’s wife just gave birth.’_

Bob replied a moment later.

_'Oh yeah? Did you see the baby?’_

_'I just left. He was busy and family was there…it was ok though. I didn’t mind.’_

He wished he could have visited a bit longer, talked to Issac more, at least held the baby, but it was only a few minutes. He felt out cast again.

_'You ok?’_

_'Yeah.’_

_'Are you doing anything now?’_

_'No, just going to head home.’_

_'Come by.’_

Ethan looked at the time, seeing it was just past eight. He figured, why not and he texted Bob back.

_'Good idea. I’ll be there.’_

It took an hour to get from Manhattan to Brooklyn. Not counting waiting for the train, the actual train ride and then the walk from the subway to the bar. But it was worth it. Ethan found himself excited to see Bob again and it would be nice to have a face to face conversation.

When he got to the bar, it was  little busy but Ethan found a spot at the bar and Bob saw him right away. He smiled and walked over to him.

“You made it.”

“Yeah, I did. I’m glad you suggested this, I didn’t know what to do with myself.”

“It didn’t occur to you to just come here?”

“Well…I didn’t…I don’t know. I didn’t want to bother you at work.”

Bob waved him off.

“You can come by any time. Now what’ll you have?”

Ethan started with some water and then a beer and Bob kept him company for as long as he could. Now and then he left to attend to other customers but for the most part, he stayed by Ethan the whole night. They talked and Ethan told him about Issac and his new baby and how he felt and how he was bummed he couldn’t stay and that Chris didn’t even come since he was in training. When he was done, he sighed and took a drink of his beer.

“Sorry. I feel like I complain about the same shit over and over again. Anyway, it’s so good to see you again. You’ve been so good to listen to bitch and carry on.”

Bob laughed.

“I don’t mind. It’s nice to have someone to talk to.”

Ethan smiled.

He stayed until the bar closed. He stuck around as Bob cleaned up and his staff put up chairs and swept the floor. He stayed as Bob locked the door and pulled down the gates to the bar. It was cold since it was only late February and Ethan stuffed his hands in his pockets as Bob turned to him.

“I don’t think you can catch another train and cabs around here are iffy at best.”

Ethan sighed and nodded.

“I can always catch an Uber or something.”

“Yeah.”

Ethan looked down and shuffled his feet against the salt and remaining snow on the ground.

“Or you can just crash at my place for the night. You can catch a cab first thing.”

Ethan looked back up and smiled.

“Okay. Thanks.”

Bob nodded. They talked the whole way to Bob’s house. Then they talked more when they got to Bob’s house and were greeted by Rocco. Bob got them some beers and they sat in the kitchen, Rocco under the table and they talked more. They touched different subjects and Ethan actually felt relief they weren’t talking just about his life.

By four that morning, Ethan was yawning and Bob offered him the couch, which Ethan readily accepted. He took off his shoes and laid down, Bob giving him an extra pillow and blanket. When Ethan settled down, Rocco was suddenly on the couch with him, cuddling and he laughed while Bob tried to shoo him off.

“It’s okay. He’s keeping me warm.”

“Well…if you’re sure.”

“Yeah, he’s fine.”

Bob nodded and Ethan smiled at him, his hand reaching down to pet Rocco’s head.

“Thanks. For everything.”

“Any time. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Ethan nodded.

“Good night.”

“Night.”

Ethan yawned again and through watery eyes, watched Bob head upstairs to his room. Ethan was glad he came out to see him, regretful he didn’t do it sooner. He smiled to himself as he drifted off to sleep.


	1408. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Because Bob hasn't (tied up at the bar and keeps forgetting) Wilee makes an appointment to take Rocco to be fixed. After the surgery Rocco is fine but has to wear a cone. To the boy's amusement, Rocco keeps bumping into things. I would love it if Bob just busts a gut laughing, and Wilee laughs because Bob is so amused and happy.

It had been almost two years, Rocco now getting bigger and stronger and his urges began kicking in.

Wilee noticed it one afternoon when he came from the kitchen and saw that Rocco was furiously humping one of the couch cushions that he had pulled off the couch. Wilee realized that Bob had never gotten him fixed.   
When Bob came home that night, Wilee brought it up to him.

“You never had Rocco fixed did you?”

Bob thought about it then ran his fingers through his hair before answering sheepishly.

“Nah…I kept forgetting…with the bar and everything…”

“It’s okay, we just can’t let it go for so long. I read somewhere that it gets to be painful for them if we don’t plan on breeding him.”

Bob frowned, looking at Rocco sleeping at the foot of their bed. Wilee saw the immediate distress on Bob’s face and he touched his hand and said,

“I’ll make an appointment, don’t worry about it.”

Bob nodded, trying not to, but failing.

The following afternoon, they both cleared their days and took Rocco to Dr. Scott to be fixed. Rocco didn’t at all know what was coming and Bob knelt down, kissing his head, knowing it was for his own good. He then pet him and let the vet assistant take him. They picked him up much later on, right before the vet office closed and they were given some medicine in case of pain and they were told Rocco had to wear a cone so he wouldn’t nip at his stitches. Bob collected his woozy dog in his arms, minding the big cone around his neck and Wilee took care of the paperwork and payment. 

The next morning, they discovered the amusement of having a dog wear a cone. Rocco bumped into everything, unable to calculate the space he needed to turn corners or step out of doorways. He hit the corners of tables and beds and chairs and when he tried to eat, he spilled kibble everywhere.  The first time it happened was right after Bob filled his bowl and watched as Rocco excitedly went to it and dug the end of the cone into the bowl, lifting and spilling kibble everywhere. Bob laughed as hard as he ever had and Wilee laughed too, watching Rocco turn into a vacuum cleaner, trying to lap up the rest of the spilled food. Wilee had never heard or seen Bob laugh so hard before and he loved it - it was like a rare gift.

They laughed but did feel sorry for him and Bob took off the cone so he could eat and drink, but then put it back on him right away. Rocco whined a bit, trying to shake off the cone all day but then eventually resided himself to wearing it. 

He slept beside Wilee on the couch a couple of days later, now almost use to the cone. Wilee pet him as he read a book, Bob side him as he asked,

“How is he?”

“I think he’s asleep.”

“I think he’s use to it.”

“Yeah, right before he gets his stitches removed.”

Bob smiled, looking over and seeing Rocco settled on Wilee’s lap, the big plastic cone around his neck, his eyes closed as Wilee stroked his back. 

“I’m sure he’ll be glad to get rid of that thing though.”

Wilee laughed.

“Oh yeah. Me too actually, he keeps bumping into me with it when we sleep since his head is on my side.”

“I told you not to let him sleep on the bed.”

“Shut up.”

Wilee nudged him and Bob chuckled to himself.


	1409. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Bob hears on the news about an accident with fatalities on Wilee's train. Panicked and trembling he tried Wilee's phone but it goes to voicemail. He immediately assumes the worse and is very upset. Wilee comes home to a frantic Bob. He missed the accident, was on an earlier train, and stopped to get milk. Bob grabs him and holds on to him kissing him deeply. Your choice if it moves on to wall/counter sex

It was Bob’s day off. He was looking forward to another good day and after Wilee left in the morning to go to work, Bob got up, did a load of laundry, fed and walked Rocco, folded the laundry when it was done, did the dishes, then gave Rocco a treat before he checked the time again.

It was still early enough, so Bob headed to the grocery store and bought a few things for dinner and on his way home, as he carried the canvas bag in his hand, he remembered he forgot the milk. He didn’t feel like heading back so he texted Wilee, asking that before he came home, if he could grab some milk. Wilee said sure and Bob sighed in relief.

He came home and put everything away, then checked the time, seeing Wilee was due home soon. He gave him some extra time to account for the pit stop and he turned on the TV for Rocco while he went to the kitchen, thinking about what to make. 

Time got away from him while he started dinner and when he realized it, he also realized Wilee was late. He left the kitchen after wiping his hands off and went to the living room window, looking out, hoping to catch a glimpse of Wilee, but he saw nothing but the darkening street. He began to worry, Wilee never taking this long, even if he had to stop for milk and he sighed a bit, looking at his watch and then back out the window. 

He didn’t hear all of it when the news started but he caught the tail end of it and he quickly turned to the TV from the window, raising the volume up.

“…Manhattan train wreck. There were some fatalities but details are still unclear at this time.”

Bob felt his heart thumping in his chest and he sat down beside Rocco on the couch and swallowed hard. His stomach began to knot up as he listened to the story on the news, watching the scenes unfold, seeing some of the people crying, others injured and being taken away. A cop explaining that they were unsure of the cause of the derailment but there were at least a handful of causalities. 

Bob suddenly remembered his phone and he got up and went to the kitchen table where he left his phone and immediately called Wilee. The line rang and rang and then went to voicemail. Bob hung up and tried again. Then again. Then he sent Wilee a text, asking him to please pick up. He stared at his phone, willing it to ring or light up with Wilee’s call but nothing happened. He began to shake. Wilee was on his way home when the accident happened. He might of been on that train but he wasn’t sure. He never asked Wilee which line he took and there were always at least three choices, express or direct…now and then he took a cab but those days were rare. The accident happened near Wilee’s office though…

Bob swallowed hard. 

 _‘Oh God…_ ’ He thought to himself. _'I should have known. I should have known. Why did I think I deserved this kind of happiness? Why did think I deserved to be happy?’_

He stared at his phone, memories of his past flashing past his eyes and remembering Richie Whelan. He could still see that kid’s scared face. He could still remember disposing of him. And as if that wasn’t enough, he involved himself with a boy and hadn’t gone to church in months…if not almost a year. He was being punished. He convinced himself he was being punished. 

 _'I deserve this…’_ He repeated to himself, over and over again.

He didn’t know how much time passed but Rocco suddenly got up, his tags jingling as he rushed to the front door and Wilee came in. He sighed in disgust.

“God, today was such a mess! There was a train accident and that delayed all the other trains, holy shit. Then I had to stop and get the milk and this…million year old bitty was paying with pennies. PENNIES. And she had a seventy-five total…Bob?”

Wilee closed the door behind him while he talked and he pet Rocco and threw his coat over the arm of the chair and when he looked up, he saw Bob looking at him as if he was angry. Then, he looked as if he was going to collapse into a fit of tears and Bob went over to him, gathering him up in his arms as he kissed his face. Wilee smiled a little, hearing Bob take a deep breath and sniffling a bit. Wilee rubbed his back and turned his head towards him and asked him softly.

“What’s the matter?”

“I saw the accident on the news…you didn’t pick up your phone…I thought…I thought….”

“Oh…I didn’t get any service. I was stuck on the train. I managed to catch an earlier one since you asked me to get the milk. But I’m fine. I missed the accident completely.”

Bob looked at him and kissed him deeply, holding his face, relief coming over him. He thought for a moment he would never see him again, get a chance to kiss him and hold him ever again. When he pulled back, Wilee smiled, bringing his hands up to Bob’s face and said,

“Hey, I’m okay.”

Bob nodded and kissed him again and again. When Bob was finally still, his shaking stopped, Wilee kissed him back and said,

“You want dinner?”

“Yeah…in a minute.”

Wilee smiled, letting Bob hold onto him for a while longer still.


	1410. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Viking verse. Eames presents Arthur with a good hunting/cooking/all purpose knife with “Love me, I love you. Think of me, I think of you.” engraved on the hilt.

Despite the odds, Arthur lived in wedded bliss with his northman spouse.   
Eames looked at him as if Arthur hung the moon and the stars in the sky for him, he would smile in delight when Arthur came into a room, the French he learned quickly were words of adoration and praise and how to address Arthur in public and when they were alone. 

He learned manners and behavior best from Arthur rather than anyone else, even his translator began loosing control of Eames to the prince. Arthur, though once disgusted with his promised husband, now loved him more than he imagined. He admired how much Eames was willing to learn, never undeterred with Arthur’s rudeness and now that they were wed and Arthur gave him permission, he loved how Eames touched him, how he kissed him and held him.

They sat side by side during events and Eames sat still in his proper finery, though to show his people he had not forgotten them, wore his cloak of wolf skin. Arthur in turn, wore his own cloak when they went outside the castle, to show respect to the northmen who were settled on his father’s lands. Their marriage was everything everyone had hoped for and more. 

One afternoon, while Arthur had his music lessons, he looked up from the sheet music and saw his husband coming in. Most of the teachers and tutors hated Eames, he was disruptive and a distraction to the prince and he refused to listen to them. Today was no exception. When Arthur’s music teacher went to dismiss Eames, telling him that the lesson was not complete, Eames waved him off and looked past him to Arthur. He sighed when he saw his beloved, dressed in his fine robes, pants and shirt. His hair loose and wavy, falling around his face making him look younger. 

“Beloved.”

Arthur set aside his lute and said,

“We’re done for today.”

“But your highness-”

“I said we’re done.”

Arthur’s tone was dismissive and harsh and the music teacher left in a huff, more than likely to complain to the king. But Arthur only smiled and stood up, approaching Eames and being immediately kissed. When Eames moved back, he said,

“I have something for you.”

“Oh?”

Eames held out a piece of wrapped clothing out to him and Arthur accepted it, unwrapping the cloth and seeing a knife. Arthur was confused; he wasn’t a hunter, he didn’t cook, he had no use for it and he looked up at Eames.

“This is beautiful, but…”

“It is just for you to have. I know you are not a warrior but for whatever reason that I am not around to protect you, I want you to be armed.”

Arthur smiled, thinking of how thoughtful Eames was. As he looked over the blade, he noticed there was engraving on the blade, so Arthur turned it and read it, seeing it French. 

“Love me, I love you. Think of me, I think of you.”

He smiled and looked back at Eames.

“How can I defend myself with something so lovely written here?”

Eames laughed a little. He showed Arthur how to sheath it and how to tie to his belt and even though Arthur thought it unnecessary, he nonetheless, wore it and carried it with him at all times.


	1411. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Tommy and Adam are high school sweethearts, Tommy joins the navy and becomes a seal after his mother dies. When he comes home after a long deployment he gets the first kiss with his love.

When Tommy and Adam met in high school, it seemed as if was meant to be. They loved each other and spent every moment they could together. During their second the last year of high school, Tommy’s mother got very sick and since it was just him and her, Tommy worried and did his best to take care of her. Adam did his best to understand, to keep him company, to support him during the rougher times. 

She made it all the way until Tommy’s graduation and passed away a week later. Tommy was distraught of course and Adam did everything he could to be there, to lend support and a shoulder to cry on. However, now that Tommy was alone, he was left with very little options. Any money his mother have had, went to medical bills. He was still so young and couldn’t sustain his home alone and Adam was going to school soon…

“I’ve enlisted.”

Adam was crushed. He felt like the entire world was against him and Tommy being happy together. He understood why Tommy enlisted. There was nothing but Adam left for him but they couldn’t stay together if Tommy had no place to go, nowhere to live and no future prospects. So despite how much he would miss him and how much it would hurt to let him go, Adam nodded and said,

“It makes sense.”  
It was not the best of times for them.

Soon, Tommy left for bootcamp and was soon deployed and the two did their best to keep their relationship going. They wrote, they Skyped and any time Tommy had leave, he came for a visit, even if it was just a few days.

It was the only way Adam could hold on to Tommy and he felt as he was living a life without him. He went to school, worked, dealt with his family and friends and always set aside time for Tommy to talk to him, to see how he was. When Adam graduated college, he got the best news of his life. Tommy was done with his tours and he had no desire to reenlist for further tours. 

By now, Adam had gotten himself settled. He wasn’t a teenager anymore though he held onto his teenage dreams of living with Tommy, of having their own place, their lives together, finally. He had worked hard to save up for an apartment and now that he knew Tommy was coming back, he had to have everything ready.

It had been years since he saw Tommy, face to face. Skype wasn’t enough and though he would forever have the sound of Tommy’s voice ingrained in his mind, he couldn’t wait to hear him in person, without the crackle and graininess of the phone connecting through long distance. Adam stood along a ton of family and friends also waiting for their loved ones to return and the moment the plane began to disembark, Adam held his breath, standing up on his toes a bit, looking around, wondering if he would even recognize him.

But then, there he was, like a ghost of a memory coming to life, Adam saw Tommy. He was much broader than the last time he saw him and he was still in fatigues and boots. Adam couldn’t stop smiling, resisting from waving, seeing Tommy looking around for him and when their eyes met, Tommy’s pace picked up. He rushed over to him and Tommy was the first to reach him, breaking ahead of the few soldiers who were in front of him. He dropped his bag to the floor and put his arms around Adam, kissing him deeply, having missed him so desperately. Adam kissed back with just as much want, clinging to Tommy as if he never wanted to let him go. They didn’t even hear the applause that started.  
When they pulled back, Adam blushed, covering his face a bit as Tommy laughed a bit.

“Hi.”

“Hi. I missed you.”

“I didn’t.” Said Tommy.

They both laughed again and kissed again.


	1412. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by morethancupcake: If no one asked for it, can we have a fluffy sequel of the prohibition era story with Eames finally coming back to "steal" Arthur the preacher's son away ? Maybe slightly angsty with Arthur having lost hope ?

It had been so long, ages even and Arthur felt himself withering away at the window, every noise he heard outside his window woke him, every sound made him snap his neck around. 

Eames had left and not come back though he promised he would and Arthur wondered when.

He had hoped that when Eames went to do his business, he would be back soon, but it had been almost a year, the air had chilled, the snow had fallen and melted and the grass was green was again and every day that passed, Arthur wondered if he would ever see Eames again.

The bootlegger hadn’t even been in town and Arthur had listened out for gossip, hoping to hear something, to get a whisper of information, but nothing.   
Arthur continued being a good preacher’s son, devoting himself to activities though he no longer believed in the teaching itself. He had long ago stopped listening, he lacked faith because he was condemed because of who he loved. He went to Sunday classes, helped in socials, helped his father and every day, he waited out for Eames.

Some time during the summer, now a year later, Arthur lay in his bed, listening to the crickets and insects chirping outside his window. He had felt hopeless as of late, feeling as if he should give up on waiting for a criminal. Eames had promised he would come back, but now, a year later, he was still home, still waiting.  Arthur began to feel like a stupid little boy, believing the word of a bootlegger who had long ago gotten what he wanted.

He had tried to sleep, but it was hot and Arthur could feel the air sticky settling over everything. He sighed and turned slightly, closing his eyes and trying to rest when he heard a tap at his window. He ignored it and it struck him that he had not at all snapped at a sound in months. He heard it again and he sat up, looking at his window when he saw Eames. His heart skipped a beat and he got out of bed as he ran to his window, opening it as he gasped.

“Eames…”

Eames grinned as he leaned forward, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling Arthur forward. He kissed him hard, smelling of alcohol and the wild flowers outside. He was hot, his hat was tipped up to kiss him. When he pulled back, he grinned and said,

“Hey. How’s my boy?”

“You came back…”

“I said I would.”

“But it’s so long…”

Eames leaned back a bit and smiled.

“What, you didn’t wait for me? You got someone else now?”

“No!”

Arthur blushed at his eager reply and Eames only smiled at him, pinching his cheek with his pointer and middle finger knuckles.  

“I missed you, baby.”

“I missed you too. But why did you come back now?”

“I had heat on me. I didn’t want to risk getting caught before I got to see you. Then it would have been longer than a year.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah. I still want you to come with me. You still wanna go?”

“Right now?”

“Yeah, right now. My car is down the road. I gotta leave town tonight.”

Arthur could only think of the shock it would cause his father, his family, the entire town. But he loved Eames and he couldn’t leave him again. He nodded and said,

“Yeah…I wanna go with you.”

“Go get your stuff then, sweetheart.”

Arthur nodded, smiling, kissing Eames once more before he turned and went to his room, pulling out the only bag he had and throwing his things in there. He took a few personal things, his books and the like and then changed into his clothes. Before he left, he got some paper and wrote his father a letter, apologizing and left it on his bed. He then gave Eames his bag and climbed out his window, Eames helping him down.

“You sure about this?”

Arthur sighed softly and looked back at his home once more before looking at Eames.

“I’m sure. I love you.”

Eames grinned and put his arms around him, kissing him again.

“I love you too. Come on.”

He carried Arthur’s bag with one hand, the other taking Arthur’s as they headed down the road to Eames’ car, towards their new life.


	1413. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: The aftermath of Bob's scare that Wilee was hurt in the accident. Bob just can't let Wilee out of his sight. He even found himself going into the bathroom with Wilee. Wilee's not upset though, rather he suggests they go to bed. Cuddling or sex as a result, which ever way the story takes you.

There was fear instilled in Bob. He began to worry and watch over Wilee almost obsessively, watching him when he was sleeping, now and then touching his side, his stomach, his back to check that he was breathing still. He made sure Wilee got home on time, feeling worry and concern if he was more than a handful of minutes late. Any time Wilee was home, any noise of discomfort that he made drew Bob’s attention instantly. Once, when Wilee was in the bathroom, he accidentally banged his elbow on a towel rack and Bob was in there like a shot, asking if he was okay, if everything was okay, what happened. Wilee was too involved in the pain to even wonder why or how Bob got there so fast.

“Yeah I’m okay, I just smashed my elbow like an idiot…”

Bob sighed deeply in relief. 

Wilee never went on walks without Bob anymore, Bob was too nervous that something would happen to him and Rocco so they both went out for a walk. Wilee started to notice that Bob was suddenly more protective and he didn’t mind. He understood that he was a little nervous since the train accident and he let Bob watch over him, he let Bob walk with him, he let Bob walk him to the subway and even times, took the cab fare money that Bob pressed into his hands. He could feel Bob check on him periodically at night and he would smile and turn towards him, putting his arms around him, as if to comfort him in return.

Wilee didn’t even mention it. At times, they would be watching TV and if Wilee was too still or nodded off, he would wake up to Bob checking on him. When it happened one night, Wilee smiled and said,

“I’m okay. Want to go to bed?”

“Sure.”

Rocco went to follow, but Wilee shooed him back to the couch so they could be alone. When Wilee closed the door behind them, he went to Bob, putting his arms around him, kissing him, feeling Bob tense for a moment before he kissed back. Wilee understood his Catholic guilt was still a thing so he waited for Bob to move further. They undressed and Bob shut off the lights before they got into bed and Wilee felt Bob lay on top of him, still kissing him gently, his hands touching his face, his body and Wilee let him, knowing that it always took Bob some time to move forward, getting use to him all over again.

Their love making was always the same, unsure and slow at first and then warm and tender in the middle and towards the end. Bob loved him, he made sure Wilee knew even if he didn’t say it and when Wilee put his arms around him, he felt Bob lean down closer to him, kissing him, holding him in return.   
When it was over, Wilee panted for breath, feeling warm but far too comfortable to move, even when Bob got up to clean them off and then came back to bed. He wrapped his arms around WIlee, pulling him close and Wilee smiled, letting him. 

“Are you tired?” Asked Bob.

Wilee nodded, his eyes closing, a yawn leaving his mouth.

“Yeah.”

He smiled and held onto Bob’s forearms and turned to kiss him, feeling Bob kiss him back before they fell asleep. The next morning, after Wilee showered, dressed and got himself ready for work, he wasn’t surprised to see Bob ready with Rocco to walk him to the subway. He only smiled, put on his jacket and they both left the house.


	1414. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Trompe l'oeil verse! "Draw me like one of your French girls" - because I really NEED you to write this. :D

Arthur painted whenever inspiration struck him. 

In the middle of the night, in the morning, after a shower, before a meal, during a meal and nothing stopped him. The only thing that really slowed him down was Eames.

Eames was a terrible distraction, he pulled him away from his work, often kept him in bed, but when Arthur was on a roll, even Eames knew not to bother him. They had gotten into a big row the first time it happened. It ended with Eames leaving and not returning for a few days. 

One night, Arthur was working. He told Eames to go ahead to the club and he would catch up with him when he was done, but Eames decided to spend time with him in his flat. Arthur had found that even having Eames in his flat was comforting (so long as he wasn’t bothering him) and it was nice to hear him on the phone, walking around, showering. Now and then he would bring him a cup of tea or coffee or a bite to eat and Arthur appreciated it. 

When Eames finished his shower, he went to Arthur’s studio and peeked in, seeing him still at it though he was slowing down a lot. He smiled a bit, waiting, watching him until he stopped and looked at his completed canvas. 

“Hey, you hungry?”

Arthur snapped out of his trance and looked over his shoulder.

“Oh…hi.”

“Hey.”

“Why are you in a robe?”

Eames laughed a bit, glancing down, fresh out of the shower.

“I just got out of the shower, I wanted to know if you’re hungry.”

“Not really. I’m focused. I think I’m done, but I’m still in the mood to work.”

“Well come take a break, get something to drink at least.”

Arthur nodded, setting his brush down and headed to the bathroom to wash his hands. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he saw Eames was laying in bed, his robe open, his arms over his head. He was posing and Arthur burst out laughing as Eames grinned at him.

“What are you doing?”

“You said you felt like working so…draw me. Draw me like one of your French girls.”

He threw his head back dramatically and kept his pose and Arthur kept laughing. He then shook his head and sighed.

“If you’re serious, I’ll draw you.”

“Yeah I’m serious! Like I’d lay like this just for a laugh.”

Arthur retrieved his sketch pad and pencils and returned to their bedroom, sitting down at the foot of the bed and got started. He kept the smile on his face, seeing how every time he looked up, Eames’ eyes were focused on his, intense, though amused and not at all unabashed at his nudity. 

It took Arthur some time to get the basic lines down and then his amused smile turned into focus as he really began to work, adding details, shading, erasing, bringing Eames to life through paper. When he was done, he sat up straight, his back tight as he stretched a bit and said,

“Done. Wanna see?”

Eames was moving  as well, moving his numbed limbs as he stretched as well. He nodded and said,

“Yeah, show me.”

Arthur turned his sketch book towards him and Eames took it, admiring Arthur’s work, nodding with a smile.

“Awesome. I knew you’d draw it perfectly.”

Arthur smiled in return and said,

“That’s for me though.”

Eames gave back the book and Arthur closed it before setting it aside with his pencils before he crawled towards Eames, putting his arms around him, feeling Eames holding him in return. They kissed softly and Arthur smiled when he pulled back.

“You’re for me.”

“Yeah, I am.”

Arthur only kissed him again.


	1415. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Jon is standing in front of the mirror one morning (brushing his teeth or something) when he has an epiphany and shouts out "HOLY FUCK IM GAY!" Tommy hears him and starts to laugh at him and Jon, realizing what he did gets SUPER embarrassed. Jon stocks out of the bathroom to shout at Tommy, but Tommy pulls him down into his lap and just holds and cuddles him until Jon cools down.

As much as Jon had calmed down from his bolstering, his peacocking, his show off ways, he still very much took care of himself. More than before since he was in the best shape of his life. He still kept his home spotless, he kept his routine going and he kept his grooming habits up even more than before. 

After every shower, he would stand in front of the mirror and begin his skin routine. He had already brushed his teeth, showered with his expensive body wash (no soap because soap contained skin drying ingredients) and now he would shave if he needed to and apply all his facial moisturizers, serums, under eye creams and sunscreen. Now and then he would pluck a stray eyebrow hair and then comb his hair back. 

He stopped adding so much product to his hair; he sweat most of it out anyway and Tommy told him he looked better without it but he still had to comb it back and check to see if he needed a trim. That afternoon, after his shower, his grooming routine done, he was now combing his hair back, getting ready to go out with Tommy for dinner since Tommy suggested it. He couldn’t wait. He and Tommy rarely went out because of diet and being tired but now they were going out and Jon smiled to himself.

He caught sight of himself in his reflection, running a comb through his hair, seeing how happy he looked, how good he looked and he realized he was like this, because of Tommy. It hit him then, just how much he really loved Tommy and he dropped his arms at his side as he said out loud,

“Holy fuck, I’m gay!”

He blinked at his reflection for a moment before he heard Tommy laughing. Their bathroom, which was connected to their bedroom, had the door opened and Jon stepped out, seeing Tommy on the bed, mostly dressed. It was then that Jon realized what he had said and that he had said it out loud. He blushed to himself and cleared his throat as he said,

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Sure.”

“I didn’t!”

Tommy chuckled and Jon went over to him, trying to seem as if he was going to do something and instead, Tommy pulled him onto his lap, putting his arms around him.

“Aw, Angel Face, you comin to terms with yourself?”

Jon blushed a deep red, looking down and trying to get out of Tommy’s grasp as he said,

“Shut up, I have to get dressed.”

“Aw, come on, let me hold you.”

“No! You’re being a dick.”

Tommy laughed and kissed Jon’s cheek hard, pulling him close as Jon squirmed and tried to get away, tried to get out of Tommy’s lap but eventually, he settled own, staying on Tommy’s lap as Tommy gathered him up, kissing his cheek softer now.

“Angel Face…I love you.”

“I love you too…” Jon mumbled.

Tommy chuckled again, seeing the red still present on Jon’s face. He gave him a squeeze, waiting until Jon turned to him to kiss his lips and when he pulled back, he smiled, Jon still not meeting his eyes.

“You still wanna go?”

Jon nodded.

“Okay then.”

Tommy let him go and Jon didn’t get up right away, he gathered his towel tightly still around his waist and kissed Tommy again before standing on his feet and going to get dressed.


	1416. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Cooking together. Arthur's not a cook but he like to bake. Eames likes to cook. Sometimes they even do it together.

There was a list, albiet a short list, of things that Arthur could not do.  
He couldn’t button his right cuff without several tries. In fact, it took Arthur several tries and it took forever for him to do it, that often times, if he could help it, he would button it before putting the shirt on and slip his hand in through the opening. If he couldn’t do it before hand, Arthur often left it open until it was the last thing he had to do to finish being ready. 

Arthur could not keep himself organized. Oh sure, he had the illusion of organization on the surface, at work, in front of others but for the most part, Arthur was a mess. His papers were often folded and stuffed into bags, suitcases, books, moleskins. He lost pens constantly, his research was tabbed and over tabbed with things he knew he had to get back to later and he had a ton of files and emails on his laptop in icon form in his desktop that he only deleted to make room for more.

And Arthur could not cook. He was okay at basic things, toast, instant microwave stuff, things that required boiling water and stove time, but anything further than that, was the impossible dream. However, he could bake, which seem to suit him better anyway. He would make a mess, bake whatever he was craving at the time and then eat it piece by piece by himself, forgetting to wash or clean up the disaster he left behind until the next time.

When he got with Eames, he found out that Eames could cook. He could cook rather well in fact and he offered to teach Arthur. Arthur was happy to try and learn, it was always something that seem to be just out of his reach - a natural gift he could never forcefully learn so he was grateful to have Eames teach him a bit. 

He taught him about seasonings, tenderizing, baking, broiling, frying. He helped by peeling vegetables just like Eames showed him and then cut everything into small pieces. Eames was patient and thoughtful and he always let Arthur taste test everything, letting him get an idea of what was needed or if something was too salty, too garlic-y, how he could compensate for that.   
One night as they made dinner together, Arthur smiled, looking at Eames as he watched over the chicken. He looked too, seeing it sizzling in the frying pan.

“Thank you for teaching me to cook.”

“Of course.”

“I should teach you to bake. Make some proper crumpets.”

Eames laughed.

“You know how to make those?”

“I do. I can bake anything.”

Eames looked at him with a smile and nodded.

“Okay, you can show me how to bake.”

Arthur nodded and leaned over, kissing Eames on the cheek and then looking back at their dinner.

“How much longer?”

“You tell me, I showed you.”

Arthur nodded and laughed to himself.

“You must have faith in me to let me check chicken.”

“Well, I’m watching you and I’ll let you know if you’re right.”

Arthur nodded and as he checked, he said,

“You want to learn how to make a cake?”

“Yeah. If it’s easy.”

“It is. I’ll show you.”

Eames reached up to Arthur’s hair, tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear and smiled.


	1417. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: high school/college AU: I can’t afford to fail this class, so obviously the best plan is to seduce the geeky genius so he’ll help me out (except he’s actually kind of amazing and I’m falling really hard for him?)

“Arthur you have a final due in three weeks. If you don’t hand in a good paper, you’ll fail my class.”

Arthur felt dread in the back of his throat. He had been so busy having fun, bailing on his classes, getting the football team to state that he didn’t even think of his English class. Every other teacher had let him cruise by, but of course his hard ass English teacher wasn’t letting it go. He nodded and said,

“I’ll hand in a good paper.”

“It would be surprising considering you attendance in this class has also been weak.”

Arthur frowned and hung his head, collecting his things and going to his next class. While the rest of the school was excited to be nearing the end of the semester, Arthur dreaded it. He was failing English and if he failed he would be on academic suspension, which means he couldn’t play and that would mean the team wouldn’t win. Arthur was the best kicker on the team, he was fast and the team was depending on him. So he wasn’t about to let his team down.

Arthur knew the best student in the class was a soft spoken, quiet kid named Eames. He was actually English, which in Arthur’s head, made sense that he was good in class but in reality, Eames was just a good student all around.   
Arthur found him after school, studying in the library by himself. Arthur noticed that Eames was often by himself and Arthur only thought that would make things easier. He approached him and sat by him as he smiled and said,

“Hey.”

Eames looked surprised, then around him to make sure that Arthur was speaking to him.

“Hello…”

Even his greeting was unsure.

“We’re in the same English class, you know me right?”

Eames nodded.

“Yeah.”

Arthur nodded.

“Look, I’ll be straight with you, I need help with this upcoming paper. You’re the best student in this class.”

“Oh…you need a tutor.”

Arthur smiled his best smile, letting Eames think that. The truth was that Arthur didn’t really have time to read a book, write a paper and make it good, he figured Eames could do it for him. All he had to do was act nice to him.

Over the next few days, Arthur pretended to be reading the book he was to write his paper on, but in reality, he let Eames tell him about it and sort of wrote notes on it so it looked as if he was taking Eames’ advice and writing something. By the end of the first week, they had settled a pattern. Arthur would meet him after practice and they’d go over the assignment and Arthur would do his best to pay attention, feeling tired and not at all interested in the paper, but he liked to see Eames. 

Eames was good at explaining, he was patient and he helped Arthur whenever he did write something down. He was also good looking. Whenever Arthur was studying with him, he began to get distracted, seeing how cute Eames was, how his voice seemed all the more soft and elegant with his accent. 

Before Arthur knew it, he had a crush.

By the third week, a few days before his paper was due, he was in full panic mode, realizing he hadn’t done much of anything but write down a page worth of material. Even with all of Eames’ corrections, Arthur still hadn’t read the book and he had stopped paying attention to what Eames was saying because he was too busy admiring his face and mouth. Arthur cursed himself for being so irresponsible, even with someone to do his work, he still couldn’t get it together. The night before his paper was due, he skipped practice and went to meet with Eames earlier, figuring if he pulled an all nighter, he could maybe get a passing grade and still play in the game the day after.  

Eames watched him come in and he smiled, making Arthur feel a bit better.

“You’re early.”

“I skipped practice.”

“Oh…the paper is due tomorrow. You want to finish up?”

“Yeah….”

Arthur sat down, opening his bag and getting his sad excuse of a paper while Eames took out his own paper, already complete. Much to Arthur’s surprise, Eames handed it to him and said,

“Here.”

Arthur looked at it and saw his name typed on it as well as the name of the book he was supposed to have read.

“You…you wrote my paper?”

Eames nodded.

“Why?”

“It’s what you wanted anyway. I know it’s why you talked to me in the first place.”

Arthur felt a little guilty.

“What about yours?”

“I finished it forever ago.”

“Thank you for this…I…honestly, I did talk to you so you could help me but…uh…well…”

He hated for awkward he suddenly felt, unable to tell Eames he had formed feelings for him over the past three weeks, appreciative of his help, of how smart he was, how thoughtful and kind he was and how he didn’t have to help him, but he did. Eames looked at him, waiting for him to explain himself and finally, Arthur did, without looking at him.

“I…like you.”

When he didn’t hear anything, he cautiously looked up and saw Eames looking back at him confused.

“You do?”

Arthur nodded and then explained what he had been feeling and how he was grateful for everything Eames had done. When he was finished, he looked back at Eames and saw him looking away shyly now.

“Well…I only helped because…I fancied you too.”

Arthur smiled, feeling a bit relieved. 

“So…what should we do now?”

Eames shrugged.

“I don’t know. I’ve never been in this situation before.”

“Me either.”

There was a pause and then they laughed nervously. Arthur took a deep breath and said,

“You want to go to the game with me tomorrow?”

Eames nodded.

“Yes.”

Arthur grinned.


	1418. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Lazy rainy day with Forrest and Evelyn. Can be CEO verse if you want. I just want a fic of them spending a cool, wet day together.

Evelyn woke up one morning with the rain tapping at her window. She yawned and sat up, blinking a few times to see the water streaking down the glass and she stretched a bit, unmotivated to do anything but lay around in bed all day.  
She looked at Forrest, still soundly asleep, Lady on the other side of him. She leaned over and kissed her husband on the cheek before getting up, watching as Lady’s head perked up while she put on her robe and then left the room, hearing Lady hopping off the bed and going after her. 

Evelyn put some food in Lady’s bowl for the morning and then set some newspaper down on the floor, knowing they weren’t going anywhere that day. She then got to making breakfast, waffles, bacon and coffee. She set it on a tray and carried it back to their bedroom and woke Forrest up, setting the tray over his lap when he sat up. 

“Hey…this is nice.”

Evelyn leaned over, kissing him good morning.

“It’s raining outside.”

Forrest nodded.

“I’m for staying in today.”

Evelyn smiled and sat beside him, eating her breakfast with him.

They ate and after Evelyn brought the dishes back to the kitchen, she got back in bed, sleeping for a while longer until she was woken up by Forrest’s hand trailing up the side of her night gown, lifting up the bottom of it over her hip. She turned with a smile and kissed him, putting her arms around him. They made love slowly, lazily, taking their time and when it was over, they slept again, Forrest naked behind her, Evelyn’s hair tousled and strewn about her pillow.

When she woke up later, she made them lunch and they ate in the dining room with Lady and then hopped in the shower. Evelyn changed into a new nightgown and tied back her hair to not get her back wet. Forrest watched her, smiling at her while she sat at her dresser. When she saw him in the reflection, she turned to him and asked,

“What?”

“You’re just so beautiful.”

Evelyn smiled and stood up, getting back in bed with her husband.

The rain had let up by dusk, but it drizzled lightly as the sunset. Evelyn woke up from another nap, her hair dry and frizzy now but she didn’t care. She rubbed her eye and looked at Forrest before she turned and cuddled him again, feeling his hand resting on her back. 

“How are you, my darling?”

Forrest smiled, running his fingers through her thick, wavy hair.

“I’m good. Best lazy day ever.”

“Mmhmm. Are you hungry? I can make my man a big dinner.”

She sat up to look at him, bringing her hands up to her hair, smoothing it back as she pulled it over her shoulder. Forrest only smiled at her and said,

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Pot roast okay?”

“My favorite.”

Evelyn nodded and began to get up again. She stopped by her mirror again, brushing and bunning up her hair before she stood up and said,

“I’ve never spent all day in my night gown before.”

“I’ve never been in bed all day.”

Evelyn smiled and went back over to him, lifting up the skirt of her night gown and kneeling beside him to kiss him.

“Best day ever.”

Forrest nodded in agreement as he watched her get back up and head to the kitchen.


	1419. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Tommy loves messing Jon up. Playing with his hair, rumpling his clothes, screwing up his primping routine. His favourite, though, is giving Jon beard burn and love bites.

****

Jon was vain. There was no getting around that or humbling that. He still took great pride in his appearance, stopping at mirrors to check his reflection, to make sure all his hard work was well on display. He still had a routine after a shower to make sure that his skin and hair remained perfect. He still had monthly hair cut appointments and eyebrow grooming appointments to make sure he remained clean and primped. He still bought good clothes and shoes, even underwear because he had to maintain himself.

Tommy smiled and watched his little peacock after he would shower and watched him apply all his face things and then comb his hair. He watched when he would get dressed, sometimes standing in his towel and ironing his pants or his shirt, sometimes in his boxer briefs. He would watch him put said clothes on and smooth down the front of his shirt, buttoning each button neatly, making sure the press and crease in his clothing stayed. 

Tommy also appreciated the effort Jon put forward in himself, he liked that his significant other cared to present himself to the world as nothing less than flawless and he did like the way Jon looked but he favorite thing to do was to undo all of Jon’s hard work.

When he knew there was time for Jon to start again, he would purposely undo his well combed hair, running his fingers through it, ruffling it, hearing Jon squawk in protest, trying to fight him and get away but laughing at the same time. Tommy would sometimes put him in a headlock and mess up his hair, Jon screaming the whole time. When he would get home, he would purposely rumple him up, messing up his shirt, his perfect crease and Jon would groan and complain but he always let Tommy do it.

His favorite thing to do however, to mess up Jon’s flawless presentation was giving him marks he couldn’t wash off or hide or cover up. At times, he would purposely mark his throat, biting at him, sucking dark purple hickies just above the place his collar wouldn’t be able to reach. If he had scruff, he left the marks under his chin, near his ear, at his neck and afterwards, Jon would grumble to himself, seeing his reflection in the mirror and frown, but he never complained about it. Tommy would only laugh to himself and watch as Jon would start his routine and by the time he got his shirt on, he would adjust and move the collar, tilting his head to see how it looked in the light. Tommy would only laugh to himself.

“You love doing this to me don’t you?”

Tommy heard Jon from the bathroom while he got dressed. Tommy grinned and put his shirt on and walked to the bathroom, leaning on the door frame as he looked in and saw Jon adjusting his shirt collar, looking at him in the mirror. Tommy remained grinning.

“Maybe. You still look good Angel Face.”

“Oh yeah, I look real good with this big blotch on my neck.”

“You let it happen.”

Jon huffed and shut off the light as we walked past him.

“Shut up.”

Tommy laughed.


	1420. Tuck/Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: I think Tom and Tuck need a puppy. Tom's researches some sort of medium size dog, that won't shed much, or bark at everything, is easy to train, but is still happy and loving. Tuck comes home with a mutt from the shelter that's, somehow, already covered in mud.

After some time of living together, Tom decided it was okay to get a dog.

Tuck had been wanting one from the moment they lived together and he lit up anytime they were in the lobby and their neighbors were there with their dogs. He hinted around for one every time there was a gift exchanging holiday and he not too subtly mentioned how great they were and how they had all this room…

The only reason Tom was against it was that Tuck traveled a lot in the beginning of their relationship. Tom himself didn’t keep good hours himself so there would be no one to watch the dog. But now that Tuck stabilized and cut back on traveling, Tom decided now was the time. When he told Tuck, he said they would decide on a dog together and they would decide what would be best for their apartment. He made Tuck swear not to go crazy with the dogs things and Tuck promised that he wouldn’t.

Tom in the meantime, did his research. He looked for something medium to small sized, something hypoallergenic that wouldn’t shed too much or preferably not at all. Something that was easily trainable, with minimal health issues, something with a good temperament and that could do well with a few hours on its own. Tom didn’t want to get into taking care of something that overwhelm him and Tuck and he knew they still had to get food and a bed and a leash and collar, file with their apartment that they were going to get a dog, find a vet…Tom began to think this may be a bad idea.

A few days later, Tuck came home and Tom was in the kitchen, his laptop open as he did his research. 

“Hey, I was just reading that-”

He stopped dead in his tracks and nearly dropped his bottle of water when he saw Tuck with a mangy looking dog, medium sized, his tongue sticking out while his tag wagged. It also looked dirty and covered in mud and Tom wasn’t sure where the mud came from since it rained days ago.

“What is that?”

“A mate of mine told me of a shelter near my office and they were putting down a ton of dogs today so I went to pick one up, saved his life.”

He rubbed the dog’s chest while he spoke, a big smile on his face.

“What…what kind of dog is it?” Asked Tom.

“I don’t know. The shelter said he was a mutt. But look how cute he is! The shelter said he’s about a year or two old. He’s got his shots from the shelter too.”

“Why was he in the shelter?”

“He got dumped off. Such a shame right? Look at him!”

Tom was looking at it and he didn’t like how filthy he looked.

“What’s his name?”

“I didn’t name him yet.”

“He needs a bath.”

Tuck nodded and he stood up, revealing a leash and collar still on the dog and he guided him to the bathroom. There, Tuck took off his coat and rolled up his sleeves to get the dog in the tub and washed him off. He then got the blow drier and dried him off. When he was done, the dog looked much better, cleaner and Tom sighed softly and said,

“He looks better.”

“Yeah…I know you were doing research and all that but…I couldn’t let the shelter kill him. I convinced a lot of people at my office to gave some of these dogs. He’s a good size…shelter said he would get a bit bigger but not a lot. And I’ll train him…”

Tuck looked so sincere that Tom couldn’t even be mad. He knew how much this meant to Tuck and the dog was cute…Tom knew when he was beat so he sighed and said,

“It’s fine. But he’s not sleeping on our bed.”

“He can have the couch.”

Tom only sighed because he knew that it was a loosing battle. 

“We’ll still get him a bed. Now…about his name.”

The dog was a combination of brown and white splotches of fur, some ginger spots behind his ears and down his legs, his eyes a bright amber color. His tail wagged as Tom knelt down and pet him, seeing he was indeed very friendly and loving.

“He looks like a little cow.”

“We should call him Moo.”

Tom laughed and saw the dog’s tail wagging hard at the sound of his name.

“Moo it is.”


	1421. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Bane has been feeling sick for the whole day, but only shrugged it of thinking it isn't nothing serious. In middle of the night he starts to retch violently and that wakes John up, who freaks the shit out of himself, 'cause Bane has the mask on.

For a long time, Bane had felt healthy and well. 

He felt normal and though at times his cravings for the drug that had sustained him for so long roared inside him, he was usually able to stave it off. He slept normal hours, he worked out, he ate healthy - occasionally giving into a treat or so here and there by means of being introduced to it by John and the city and his curiosity. 

John was also a great distraction. He would take him through the city, introduce him to gourmet cupcakes, coffee and cookies. They would sit in the library for hours because Bane felt comforted by the silence and the towers of shelves around him full of books on every subject and John would never complain. He also taught John how to make survival bracelets so they would sit in their living room, knotting and looping woven nylon rope into handy little bracelets. And of course, John himself, being generous with his affections, with his body. It helped keep Bane’s mind off his one time addiction.

But when Bane began to feel sick and weak, his mind thought of how he had never been ill when he was wearing his mask. He never needed to rest, to sleep, to keep himself distracted. He hated that feeling and he would do his best to keep his thoughts away from such things. 

It didn’t work.

One evening, while they slept, Bane woke up feeling hot and overwhelmed, his mind racing and he couldn’t get the thought of Venom out of his head. He sat up, feeling the sweat trickling down the back of his neck, his shirt smothering him so he yanked it off, wiping his face off with it. He stood up and went to the closet on the other side of the room where John had stored his mask when he first moved in with him. Bane had promised he would never use it again, need it again but now his body was saying otherwise. He felt horrible about lying to John, to his beloved who took him in, nursed him back to health, helped him rise above what he once was….he had done all this and all he had ever asked of Bane in return is to not use the mask again. 

Bane felt the violent wave of illness overcome him and he rushed to the bathroom, not bothering to turn on the lights as he retched violently. He tried to be quiet but when he dropped the box containing his mask, he didn’t know it woke up John. 

When he finished, flushing the toilet and rinsing his mouth out, he sat on the edge of the tub and promised, just to get over this one night, he would use the mask. 

In the meantime, John woke up to an empty bed and he heard the clatter coming from the bathroom. He sat up and got to his feet, yawning as he padded to the bathroom, seeing the door was open and he pushed it more as he softly called out Bane’s name. 

He could see his massive shadow in the dark, sitting on the edge of the tub, his head lowered and when John heard the rasp of his breathing, he turned on the lights, alarmed to see Bane looking back at him, the metal mask once more strapped to his face. To his credit, he looked ashamed that he had been caught and John squinted for a moment, getting use to the light again as he asked,

“What happened?”

He could hear Bane breathing as he approached him.

“I was sick. I couldn’t handle it…”

John looked alarmed once he was able to see, a bit afraid, wondering why after this time, did he need the mask again. But he took a deep breath, steadying himself as he sat beside Bane, taking his arm.

“Just tonight. Tomorrow…we’ll start again.”

Bane took another breath, the metallic sound of it making goosebumps run along John’s skin. He was amazed it still frightened him the way it did. Bane nodded and said,

“I’m sorry. I was weak.”

John shook his head.

“It’s fine.”

He rested his head on Bane’s shoulder and waited with him. He waited until Bane was ready to take off the mask again and go back to bed. He waited for him to feel better enough, strong enough to do it. He waited for Bane. Because he knew Bane would always come back to him.


	1422. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Office Gossip Prompt!: Eames can't help but notice what a cute butt the new intern has. He makes the mistake of casually mentioning it to Cobb...who tells Yusef...who tells Ariadne. Soon, the whole office knows and it gets back to Arthur, who can't help but pass up the opportunity to let Eames on he knows. Eames is, of course, mortified and terribly embarrassed.

When the new intern showed up, Eames was delighted. The intern was cute, thin and had a great ass.

He was introduced to the intern, Arthur and he couldn’t help but grin when he shook his hand, delighted to know his name.

After a couple of days of watching him, Eames was pleased to be around him so much, watching Arthur move about the office, learning, following around their boss, Saito. Eames felt a crush coming on. 

When he had lunch with Dom, he mentioned to him how adorable he thought Arthur was.

“You dig the new intern?”

“Oh, he’s just my type. Plus he’s got a great arse.”

Dom shook his head, laughing and eating his sandwich.

It had been a harmless comment, one he would share to his friend so Eames didn’t think too much on it. Just as Dom didn’t when he was in the printing room with Yusuf later on in the week and Arthur came in to pick up his awaiting fax. Yusuf and Dom said hi to him and Arthur said hi back and then left. When the two of them where alone again, Dom said,

“Eames is crushing on the new intern. Thinks he’s got a great ass.”

Yusuf laughed, picking up his papers once the copy machine finished. 

“Of course he does.”

Yusuf was helping Ariadne fix a file on her computer when Arthur stopped at Ariadne’s desk, apologizing for interrupting but mentioned that there was some mail for her at the reception desk. Ariadne thanked him and Arthur left as Yusuf said,

“Oh yeah, Dom told me how Eames has a crush on the intern’s ass.”

Ariadne chuckled and shook her head.

“Wow, I’m sure there’s more to him than just his ass.”

Yusuf shrugged.

“He’s a nice kid.”

In the lady’s room, Ariadne was washing her hands while Mal, her friend and colleague, was reapplying lipstick. 

“Eames likes the new intern’s ass.”

Mal laughed and capped her lipstick before tearing off a paper towel and blotting her lipstick.

“Well, Arthur is just his type.”

They didn’t have intention of spreading the gossip around the office, but soon, word got around. And eventually, it got back around to Arthur, another intern telling him that Eames was crushing on him hard. Arthur felt flattered. He thought Eames was good looking and charming, but he was shy about approaching him for anything other than work. 

But now that he had this in, Arthur decided to make good on it. 

He went to Eames’ desk a few weeks after the gossip got around and he set a file down on his desk as he smiled and said,

“Hi.”

Eames looked up at him, charming smile on his face.

“Hi.”

“Would you like to get some lunch with me today?”

“Oh…sure. I’d love to. But um…what brought this on?”

Arthur fiddled with his fingers for a moment, looking down as he softly said,

“Well…I heard that you liked me. I felt lunch was safe.”

It took Eames a minute to realize what Arthur was talking about when he remembered the innocent comment he said to Dom. He brought his hand up to his face, embarrassed as he groaned.

“That’s…so not how I wanted you to find out…”

Arthur smiled, seeing a bit of red on Eames’ face.

“It’s okay. You can explain it to me better at lunch.”

Eames nodded, sighing, still feeling mortified and Arthur went back to work. Once he was gone, he sent a quick email to Dom.

_‘I hate you so much.’_

He looked across the office to Dom and saw him reading the email before he looked back at Eames and just gave him the thumbs up. Eames only shook his head, going back to work and looking forward to lunch.


	1423. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by morethancupcake: They get in a argument (something stupid, they're both tired and cranky) and after a while Bob asks if they can actually "pause" the fight because he isn't feeling good and he needs to just hold Wilee. They kiss and cuddle, and Wilee realizes it's a good way for Bob to vocalize issues, when he knows he can always have Wilee's reassurance.

Even though Bob was very passive, he did get annoyed by things at time and he and Wilee did get into arguments from time to time. Most of the time, they were let go and they both moved on, Bob far too easy going to hold onto to such petty fights and Wilee couldn’t very well put up a fight on his own so they usually hardly fought.

It also took a lot for Bob to get angry. Wilee usually had a shorter fuse but Bob could shrug things off easier. 

When they did get into a recent tiff, Bob was angry and it just encouraged Wilee’s rage. They both yelled back and forth at each other, Rocco, unaccustomed to his masters yelling, he ran and hid under the bed. 

In the heat of the argument, Bob could hardly get his words out. He had a hard enough time doing so in day to day conversation and while he had gotten better at it talking to Wilee, when put on the spot or under pressure, Bob fumbled or couldn’t explain what he was saying or thinking and it made him feel stupid and awkward most of the time. Fighting with Wilee put pressure on him and he would try to say what he meant, only to get tangled in his words and further infuriate not only himself but Wilee too.

In the middle of their argument as Bob tripped over what he was trying to say and Wilee rolled his eyes at him, crossing his arms in annoyance, Bob suddenly felt more angry with himself than at the situation and he stopped and said,

“Can we pause? I can’t…”

He shook his head and Wilee sighed, dropping his arms and going over to him, feeling bad for Bob as he held onto him. He knew that Bob could hardly express himself normally and in a fight, it was worse. He felt Bob hold onto him tightly and Wilee slowly let out a breath, getting over his anger.

“It’s okay…”

“I’m sorry.”

Neither one could remember what they were fighting about. Wilee thought it might have had something to do with the stairs going to the basement where the washer and dryer were. It had been broken for a bit and Wilee asked Bob to fix it and Bob did..but it was broken again and…no that wasn’t it. Maybe it was the laundry itself. It always seem to be Wilee’s turn to do it. But that didn’t seem right either. 

As Wilee thought about it, trying to remember what caused such conflict, he started feeling dumb for yelling over nothing. He closed his eyes, turning towards Bob and kissed his cheek. He kept kissing his face until Bob turned to him, kissing him now. 

They were both glad to have set in place the ‘pause’ in their fight. It was usually when they could take a breath, gather their thoughts, possibly get over the fight and either one of them could invoke the pause. It was a life saver and in cases like this, Bob was grateful for it.

When they pulled away, Bob shook his head and said,

“I’m really sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything.”

“Still…”

“Forget it. Do you want to go to bed?”

“It’s the middle of the day….”

Wilee laughed a little and took his hand.

“I didn’t mean to sleep.”

“Oh…okay.”

Wilee smiled and began to take Bob to their room, the argument over and behind them.


	1424. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Wilee's a fan of the MCU. Bob, due to the bar, hasn't seen a film in theatres in ages. Wilee wants to rectify this.

When the announcement of the new Captain America movie came out, Wilee was excited. He had been a big fan of the comic books when he was a kid and he kept up with the movies and followed a bit of the news on the internet so this new movie was exciting for him.

When he had the chance, he told Bob about it. Bob only smiled a bit, scratching Rocco’s chest as he said,

“I haven’t seen any of the Captain American movies.”

“Any of them? Well there’s only two, if you want, we can watch them before this one.”

“Oh okay. Are those the only two before this one?”

Wilee blinked a few times and said,

“No there’s…there’s a whole…you haven’t seen any of them? There’s three Iron Man ones, two Thor ones, the two Captain America ones, the Avengers…some shows…you really haven’t seen them?”

Bob shook his head and shrugged a bit.

“Never really had the time. I heard of something…I think the last Hulk one?”

Wilee was blown away.

“Oh my God, I’m going to fix this. I’m going to put these movies in order and we’re going to watch them. If you want, we can marathon a few of them to get through them faster.”

A thought then occurred to Wilee.

“Do you…want to watch them?”

Bob nodded, a slight smile on his face.

“Yeah. You’d watch them all again?”

“Yeah! I’m a fan, I use to read the comics when I was a kid.”

Bob smiled a bit and said,

“Okay…that sounds fun. Which ones are we watching first?”

“Let me find out the order then I’ll get them. The DVD’s are a lot cheaper now so I can probably buy them all in one shot.”

“What about the shows?”

“There’s Agent Carter, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D…but those can wait. Movies first.”

Bob nodded, looking excited as he listened.

“Thanks for this.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t want you to fall behind.”

Bob laughed a bit and said,

“I’m already behind.”

“Like I said, I’ll fix that.”

Wilee smiled.

A few days later, Wilee returned home with a stack of DVD’s just as Bob got back from walking Rocco. He laughed a bit and asked,

“What’s that?”

“A store near my office was having a sale so I said fuck it and I got almost all of the movies. Iron Man is first! Then The Hulk. The Edward Norton one, not the Eric Bana one.”

Bob noticed the stack of movies and he and Rocco looked at the pile, seeing them all in plastic wrapping, Iron Man on the top of the stack, ending with Avengers: Age of Ultron.

“We have a lot to watch.”

“Yup. And then I’ll take you to see Civil War.”

Bob nodded as Wilee began to peel off the wrap of the first DVD. He got Rocco off his leash and then said,

“Let’s get started.”

Wilee nodded, taking the first DVD to the player as Bob got comfortable on the couch.


	1425. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Arthur sitting in Eames lap scratching his beard. Eames loves how it feels and Arthur loves doing it. Bonus if they're half dressed.

It had been a long day - though not a bad one, just long.

All Arthur wanted to do was go back to his hotel room and relax with Eames and luckily for him, that’s exactly what Eames wanted.

They got back to their room, talking about the job the whole way but the moment they walked through the doors, Arthur didn’t want to talk anymore. He toed off his shoes while he took off his jacket, draping it over the the chaise lounge before he began undoing the buttons on his waistcoat. Eames himself was taking off his jacket before he sat on the edge of the bed, leaning down to undo the laces of his shoes. Once Arthur got off his waistcoat, the suspenders were next, then he untucked his oxford, stopping to undo the cuff links on his shirt before continuing. He smiled when he saw Eames stand up and untuck his shirt and rather than undo all the buttons, he simply pulled it off over his head. 

Arthur took off his pants next and went over to Eames, seeing him looking just as tired as Arthur felt. He sat down on his lap then, bringing his hand to the trimmed up beard Eames was sporting. Now and then, Eames grew a beard - on the off time, he let it grow unruly and wild and thick. When he went back to work, if he didn’t shave it off completely, he trimmed it down, making it look neat and professional. 

For a few weeks now, Eames had kept up with the grooming while they worked, but in the last week, he had given up, feeling worn out and tired so it had grown a little thicker, especially around his chin. Arthur loved his beard. He loved everything about Eames’ face but he loved when the beard came in. When they were enjoying their down time, he would help in the grooming, trimming and clipping the stray hairs. He would laugh when Eames would wake up and he’d have a random, curling beard hair that seem to want to break free from the uniform pattern of the rest of the beard. He had different shades of blonde, ginger and brown hair, sometimes a white strand would peek out. But Arthur loved it. He would spend moments at a time raking his fingers through Eames’ beard, sometimes smoothing down the sides just to cup his face and if Eames was laying down, he would fall asleep under Arthur’s ministrations.

That night, he smiled, feeling Arthur’s nails scratch under his chin, his finger combing through his beard and he grinned while he put his arms around Arthur’s waist, tilting his head up then to the side so Arthur could continue.

“Mmm….”

Arthur smiled and said,

“I just want to do nothing until our flight tomorrow night.”

“I was thinking the same thing.”

“Let’s order dinner in here and then get in bed.”

“Yeah. Good plan.”

Arthur smiled, bringing his other hand to join the first. He couldn’t help but notice that it was like scratching a big cat, only Eames didn’t purr, he hummed. 

“What do you want for dinner?”

Eames’ eyes were closed and he sighed softly, still tilted toward Arthur.

“Steak.”

Arthur nodded.

“A beer too? That’s what I’m having.”

Eames nodded just a bit so he wouldn’t be too far from Arthur’s scratches. Before he even moved however, Eames held onto him a little tighter and said,

“A little more.”

Arthur laughed to himself and leaned close to him, kissing his cheek.

“Of course.”


	1426. Noel/Cameron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: (Continuation of your previous stories where they're roommates) The two go out to dinner and Cameron realizes that they're kind of on a date.

After New Years and some time, Cameron didn’t think too much on his feelings for Noel too much. He thought of it as weird, off handed incidents, maybe even some kind of culture clash. Cameron did notice that most Europeans were friendly, more familiar with each other while most Americans weren’t. So Cameron said to himself he looked too hard into it and left it at that.

One day, once it was spring, Cameron looked forward to the warmer weather, though he didn’t expect too much given that it was England and he was just happy that he and Noel as well as Punk, were still on great terms. They got on wonderfully and it seemed as if the New Year’s kiss was behind them.  
When Cameron came home one afternoon, Noel was resting with Punk on the sofa watching television. His arm was hanging down and Punk sleeping comfortably on top of him and when Cameron came in he craned his neck up and smiled.

“Hey. How was your day?”

“Good. I ran some errands. Got some food for later.”

“Nice. Hey you wanna go out for dinner later?”

“Sounds good.”

Noel nodded and went back to watching whatever was on the TV.

When it was time, Cameron just ran his fingers through his hair and thought of going just as he was, jeans, a shirt and trusty converse sneakers. But when he walked out into the hallway to head to the living room to see Punk for a moment, he passed Noel’s room and saw him wearing much nicer clothes and Cameron quickly backtracked and changed into his own nice clothes, black pants and a button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Noel was in khakis and a polo shirt and when they both met up, Noel smiled.

“Nice outfit.”

“You too.”

They both pet Punk and left, taking the tube into the city. They talked the whole time, making jokes, nudging each other and when they got to their stop, they got out and Noel slung his arm over Cameron, pulling him close as they both talked and laughed together.

They got to the restaurant and were seated and while Cameron looked over his menu, Noel ordered some wine for them. They shared the bread on the table and talked more and after the wine was poured, Cameron smiled and asked,

“What’s the occasion?”

“No occasion. Just good company.”

“Awesome.”

They lifted their glasses and toasted to each other, letting the sides of the glass clink with each other.

It wasn’t until half way through the dinner, as Cameron smiled and felt really great and comfortable and happy with Noel, did he realize that…they were on a date. It had all the signs and it was even a great date. 

At first, Cameron thought it best not to think like that and shake it off, saying to himself, no way, it was just dinner with his flat mate, with his friend….the same friend he shared a kiss with. He didn’t think about it for the rest of dinner until they started waiting for dessert and Noel took his hand across the table. It seemed so casual, so natural and Cameron didn’t even think of it until he noticed they were holding hands.

They were on a date.

After dessert and coffee, they walked outside and went to a pub, having a drink or two before going back home, not wanting to leave Punk too long on his own. He was still marshmallow jonesing and there were still child proof locks on the cabinet doors but it didn’t stop Punk from searching any place he could reach. At their door, Noel smiled and opened their door, greeting Punk for a moment before Cameron said,

“Tonight was fun. Thank you for everything…for dinner too. And coffee.”

Noel nodded and he closed the door behind them as he said,

“Thanks for coming.”

“Like I’d turn down an outing with you.”

He felt himself being nervous, wondering if Noel would try to kiss him and if he did, would he respond. He wondered were all these feelings were coming from but he didn’t want to fight them. He toyed with his fingers for a moment and when he looked up again, Noel leaned close to him and gave him a shy, uncertain kiss, his lips brushing hesitantly. When he pulled back, he shyly looked away, a bit of pink on his face. 

“Well..”

Cameron nodded, clearing his throat.

“Should we walk Punk? He still has to go.”

Noel nodded, grateful for the subject change.

“Yeah, let me go change and we’ll go.”

Cameron decided to do the same and once he was out of his date clothes and back in his jeans and sneakers, he met with Noel again, still feeling a little shy but neither one of them mentioned it again.


	1427. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Eames gets a wrong group text and lets the person know but he's also excited for the new baby. He shows it to Arthur who is like "yeah, that's good news ... but who are they and how did they get your number?" It's a wrong number from Dom and Mal who are excited about Philippa's birth. Eames drags Arthur to the hospital with gifts, and that's how Arthur and Eames meet Dom and Mal.

Arthur was reading one afternoon while Eames searched on his phone for movie times when he heard the chime of Eames’ phone indicating he had a text. 

Eames looked and saw he was getting a group text but he didn’t recognize the number. He opened it anyway and read it.

_‘She’s dilated at 6 inches!’_

Eames thought it weird and closed it without thinking any further of it and continued checking movie times when he got another few random messages, from the same person, each indicating that 'she’ whoever it was, was almost fully dilated and about to give birth.

Eames laughed a bit and showed Arthur.

“Well that’s good…but who is that?”

“I don’t know. I keep getting the updates though.”

He finally decided to let the other people know.

_'Hey, congrats mate but I think you have the wrong number.’_

He thought the messages would stop but instead, he got a few more. Eames looked at Arthur and said,

“We should go see these people. I feel involved now. They’re so excited. It has to be their first.”

Arthur laughed and closed his book, reading over Eames’ shoulder now as they were continuously updated. By then, Arthur decided it would be nice to at least say hello so they got up and went out to get a few gifts. While at the store, they got the update that the baby was born, it was a girl and her name was Phillipa. 

After the birth weight and length, Eames finally got acknowledgement that the number was wrong.

_'Oh, man I’m so sorry, I was just excited, I didn’t realize I hit the wrong number. Sorry you got caught up in all this baby madness!’_

_'No, it’s okay, what hospital are you at?’_

Arthur held up a few onesies and a cute pink bear for the new daughter that had just been brought into the world as Eames got his response. They picked a few more things up and then Eames wrote back to them again,

_'Great, what room are you in? We have gifts.’_

_'501, maternity ward but you don’t have to!’_

_'Nah, it’s fine, we wanna meet the kid!’_

_'Okay, see you soon!’_

A short trip later, Eames and Arthur showed up, holding bags for the new baby and they finally got to meet the new parents.

“Hey there, I’m Dom, this is my wife, Mal. We’re so sorry that we kept texting you.”

“No worries. It was a slow day. I’m Eames, this is Arthur.”

Everyone shook hands except for Mal, who held the baby, Phillipa. The gifts were given to Dom and they sat down and got to know each other and visit with Dom and Mal. They took pictures for them and they were even included in some of the photos, Arthur sitting beside Mal as she cradled her new child, then Eames. It was a strange day, yet some how, it felt all very natural. 

They decided to keep in touch after that because how could you not be friends with perfect strangers who decided to come visit your newborn child?


	1428. Reggie/Phillipe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: The circus comes to London and Reggie becomes enamoured with a young silk ribbon aerial artist, Phillippe.

Things with Frances were not going well. 

Just a few months into their marriage and she had already gone home. Things with Ronnie were no better and Reggie was close to losing it.

He had too much on his mind, too much in front of him, behind him and he would have given anything for a distraction. And a distraction is what he got.   
Driving through London, he saw some advertisements for the circus. He scoffed at first, thinking _‘kid’s stuff’_ , but before he knew it, he was telling his driver to take him to the circus. 

He went alone. His driver by the car while he went, got his ticket and took a seat. He was glad no one seem to recognize him and no one seem to bother with the fact that he was a grown man at the circus by himself. He got himself some popcorn and settled back on the bleacher seat, listening to the kids around him shouting in excitement, exasperated parents doing their best to settle them down and the rumble of the crowd. 

When the show started, Reggie watched, grateful for the distraction. The show was mostly theatrics, performers on high wires, tumblers, jugglers, clowns, things of that nature, few animals and it was not at all what Reggie has anticipated. However, he forgot his initial curiosity when long pale blue silks fell from the darkness above the spotlight and the aerial performers began.

There were two, a girl and a boy and yet the boy was far more graceful, more acrobatic, more charismatic as he twirled and spun, easing his partner up or down as the silk sashes wrapped around his legs, his force the only thing holding then both up. He seem to be floating through the air, the silks around his waist and around his leg as he hung upside, reaching for his partner in a fluid movement. He would move and let he sash wrap around his neck, cradling himself in the air. Then he and his partner mirrored their movements, both of them letting the silk wrap around their ankle as they extended their bodies forward, one arm holding on, the other outwards while someone else from the circus below began to slowly spin the sash making the performers spin in elegant circles. The crowd erupted in applause and when they were finished, they both easily slid down and took their bows before running off.

Reggie has been mesmerized. He never quite understood his brother’s notions towards boys, never quite understood why he held such vile views on women and he was sure if he had seen this show, he would have been clamoring for the silk dancer. Instead, Reggie found himself doing it. Asking around and doing a bit of looking, he found where the performers were - in caravans behind the tents, away from the crowds and patrons. Reggie walked past the crowd exiting the tent and he made his way to the fenced off area, seeing the collection of caravans, some performers still in costume, clowns clean of the grease paint though it still smudged the edges of their faces or sides of their noses. Reggie asked around, using his natural charm and gifts to ask for the aerial silk performer. When asked which one, Reggie asked for the boy without being able to stop himself.

He had a cigarette as he waited by the fence, one of the performers going off to fetch him the silk dancer and when he came to the fence, Reggie found himself a bit excited. He was about the same height as he was, his hair a light brown, his eyes far more stunning than he imagined. He wore a robe over his costume and when he asked who was looking for him, Reggie noted the French accent.

“You’re not from 'round here.”

“No, just temporarily performing. Helping a friend. Can I do something for you?”

Reggie found himself enticed. He couldn’t believe the thoughts swirling in his mind.

“I saw your show. You were amazing.”

“Merci, thank you.”

“What’s your name?”

“Phillipe. And you, sir?”

“Reggie.”

Phillipe smiled and bowed his head.

“It was good to meet you and thank you for coming all this way to pay me a compliment.”

“It’s not the only reason.”

“Oh?”

Phillipe tilted his head a bit and waited for Reggie.

“Would you care to have dinner with me?”

Phillipe smiled a bit which only served to further enthrall Reggie.

“I’m afraid not. I have a lot to do here and more shows to put on before returning to Paris.”

“So it’s time stopping you.”

Phillipe nodded.

“Your last show then. Afterwards, go out with me.”

“Then how would I get back to Paris? I’ll miss my ride.”

“I can get you home.”

Reggie hung onto the fence then, his fingers clinging to the links as he stepped closer. Phillipe chuckled and shook his head.

“You are persistent.”

“I like to think of it more as determined. So?”

Phillipe thought for a moment, looking down, then back up at Reggie. 

“All right. My last show then. Until then.”

“Until then.”

Reggie didn’t leave the fence, instead, he watched Phillipe leave, seeing him look over his shoulder and smile, a bit of a laugh bubbling from him. He then turned to continue walking, disappearing among the the crowd of performers and caravans.


	1429. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames doesn't like Arthur dressing the dog up because he's a dog! He doesn't need clothes he has fur! And Arthur is like, ok no more clothes for puppy, but when Eames comes home puppy has like 5 new outfits and Eames is so exasperated about it.

Eames had always been a fan of dogs and when he and Arthur moved in together, he was relieved that Arthur was a fan of them too. In fact, within a few months after living together, they decided to get a dog together. 

Eames wanted a big dog, Arthur a little one and they compromised getting something in between - a beagle they named Hemingway. 

Arthur was completely enamored with Hemingway. He was still a puppy when they adopted him and Arthur wanted him to feel as if he would have a forever home so he bought him fancy collars with different patterns and styles and a few with a bow tie in front. Eames never minded the collars, he too was guilty of spoiling Hemingway, getting him tons of toys and letting him sleep anywhere the pup wanted.

As Hemingway got bigger, Arthur started to decide the collars weren’t enough, especially when he felt Hemingway got cold. He started off with little shirts for him and the shirts turned into sweatervests that Arthur had no problem coordinating with. He got lots of compliments when he and Hemingway walked and he made sure to take plenty of selfies with his matching pup.

When the sweaters and hoodies came along, Eames decided to put his foot down.

“Arthur, he doesn’t need clothes, he’s a dog.”

“Yeah but he gets cold. I see him shivering now and then.”

“He has fur!”

“Yeah it’s not enough. He doesn’t mind the clothes anyway.”

Eames sighed and gave Arthur a look while he dressed Hemingway in his new hoodie.

“Arthur….”

Arthur sighed, zipping it up and then helping Hemingway turn back over, the pup happily walking over to Eames, his tail wagging excitedly.

“Okay…no more clothes.”

Eames wasn’t sure if Arthur would keep his word, but he decided to trust him for now.

A few days later, when he got home from the market, he saw Arthur sitting on the floor with Hemingway, a bag beside them as Arthur smiled and looked up, seeing Eames come in. Hemingway had a new shirt on and in the bag were still more clothes.

“Arthur!”

“This is the last stuff I’ll buy him I swear!”

“He’s got almost as much clothing as you do! He’s a dog…he doesn’t need clothes!”

Arthur pouted a bit and looked at Hemingway and pet him as Eames sighed again.

“No more. Promise me.”

“I promise. It’s just so cute….”

Eames sighed to himself and went to set the bags down as Hemingway followed him, showing off his new shirt. Eames had to admit, it was cute that Arthur and Hemingway matched but he wouldn’t further encourage Arthur’s already growing problem.


	1430. Forrest/Evelyn, Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Remember that prompts where Eames and Forrest are cousins and Arthur and Evelyn are twins? Can we have a sequel where everyone is happy in their relationship and Evelyn and Forrest are getting married and Evelyn wants Arthur to give her away (their father isn't supportive) and Forrest's brothers make appearances.

After a long courtship, made slow by both parties being shy and awkward, Evelyn eventually broke the best news of her life to her twin.

“He proposed!”

She held out her shaky hand, showing Arthur her rather impressive engagement ring. Despite Arthur knowing already, Forrest had confessed to his cousin almost six months ago and of course, Eames told Arthur, Arthur acted surprised and he was very happy for his sister. 

Evelyn was still in a state of shock over it, she constantly glanced at her hand and when she was with Forrest, she looked at him as if he was the very heaven and Earth to her. Forrest himself had to build up his courage, as he did all things when it came to Evelyn and when he had decided to ask Evelyn to marry him, he told Eames and Eames, ever the patient and understanding cousin, helped him pick out a ring. 

The choosing of the ring took almost as long as Forrest building up his courage. 

But now, it was done and the four of them had dinner to celebrate. 

As the planning went underway, some bumps were bound to happen from family and friends and in Evelyn’s case, it was no different. Her and Arthur’s father, already disapproving of Evelyn, further frowned on the impending marriage and refused to take part in it, in any way. Forrest’s brothers, Jack and Howard also voiced concerns - Jack more than anyone. 

Eames told Arthur that Jack was always stupid and impulsive and he often said things without putting too much thought, but nonetheless, his words upset Forrest and in turn, Evelyn.

Because of these reasons, they decided on a small, simple ceremony. Just the four of them and Howard, Jack could come, if he kept his mouth shut. Once that was decided, Evelyn took the next step and asked her brother a big favor.

“Dad doesn’t want anything to do with me and Forrest getting married so…would you walk me down the aisle?”

Arthur was surprised and pleased. Forrest had already asked Eames to be his best man and Arthur hadn’t minded but now he got to partake in the ceremony too.

“I’d love to.”

Evelyn smiled and hugged Arthur in gratitude, happy that he would do this for her. 

The day of the ceremony, it was a small event. Evelyn wore white, Eames had done his best cleaning Forrest up and Arthur walked his sister down the aisle. Howard and Jack were both in attendance and Jack was quiet. 

As the judge spoke, Arthur looked at Eames and smiled, Eames smiling back at him, giving him a wink making Arthur smile all the broader.


	1431. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can I has an alt universe where Eames suffered a bad case of premature balding? Like the dude's barely 30 and its basically all gone. And he's TERRIBLY sensitive about it, shaves the little on the sides thats left, always wears a baseball cap going out, constantly making self-deprecating remarks about who'd wanna date a baldie like him ... only Arthur secretly thinks he's smexy af!

One thing Arthur noticed when he saw Eames, was that he always wore a baseball cap. 

There was no dress code when it came to dreamshare, but most went with a business attire. Eames, never did. He kept it casual; sneakers, jeans and baseball caps. 

It wasn’t as if he didn’t think of himself as a professional, it was just that it made him feel less self conscious. Ever since Eames was in his twenties, his hair had begun to fall out, leaving him with a thin hairline and eventually bald spots. He did his best to keep it neat, he hid it wearing a hat but the truth of the matter was he was very sensitive about it. 

He never showed anyone and always did his best to have a room on his own so no one would see him without it and find out his shame.

He wasn’t sure if anyone could tell but he was questioned about his cap from time to time and usually he made jokes about it - but when it came to Arthur, he would just shrug it off and said,

“It keeps my head warm.”

Arthur would laugh and forget about it but Eames would worry that Arthur would notice and be appalled.

One night, the both of them got drunk and without much thought, Eames took off the cap and ran his fingers through his thinning hair and Arthur noticed, giving him a smile.

“Oh…so that’s what you look like without the hat.”

Eames realized what he did but he was too drunk to care.

“Ah…fuck. Oh well. Now you know my shame.”

“Shame?”

“Yeah, here I am, hairless. Like one of those wrinkled cats.”

Arthur laughed and shook his head.

“You’re not wrinkled and not hairless.”

“Getting there though.”

Arthur just rested his chin on his hand.

“It’s not that bad.”

“It will be though. Then I can be balding and sexless.”

“Sexless? Really? A bit dramatic are we?”

“Nah. I mean come on, who’s going to want me with this?”

He pulled at his thinning hair in disgust, angry when a few strands came away with his fingers. Arthur just shook his head at him and said,

“I think you would look sexy as hell with no hair.”

Eames paused for a moment and looked at him, taking another drink from his glass.

“Are you serious?”

Arthur nodded, running his fingers along the rim of his glass.

“Yeah. You got a good head for it. You’re solid too…it would suit you. Especially with that beard.”

Eames had never felt so encouraged about his hair line in his life.

The next day, while the team got ready to start the day and continue on with the plan, Eames showed up. Only much to everyone’s shock, he was in a suit and tie and…

…he had shaven his head. 

Arthur felt his mouth fall open while Eames walked over to the team and said,  
“Apologies for the tardiness. Couldn’t find my cufflinks.”

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment, until Arthur cleared his throat and said,

“We just started, you’re not late.”

The team gathered its bearings and began to press forward but Arthur kept looking at Eames until their eyes met and Eames winked at him. 

After that, Arthur was hopelessly distracted.


	1432. Reggie/Phillipe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: The next time Reggie goes to see Philippe at the circus, he's not doing aerials but contortions.

Reggie told no one what he was doing or where he was going.

He kept it to himself, going to the circus, watching a certain performer and every time after the show, he’d go to the fenced off area where the performers had their caravans and he’d call Phillipe over. 

The first few days, someone had to go find Phillipe for him. By the middle of the week, Phillipe stood by the fence waiting for Reggie. 

They would talk and Reggie found himself using all the charm he knew he was capable of. He wasn’t sure if it was working - Phillipe wasn’t like all the women he was use to chatting up and he didn’t give the same signs and signals. But he counted his laugh, his smile, his interest, all of that as a win. 

“So…last show tomorrow. You’re staying for dinner right?”

Phillipe smiled holding the chain link fence with one hand.

“As long as I have a way to get back home. You did promise me one.”

“You have my word.”

“Mmm…I guess we’ll see.”

Reggie only grinned at him.

The next day, Reggie left everything high and dry and took himself to the show. He had been sneaking out, grateful Ronnie was distracted, knowing his men wouldn’t ask questions. He got his usual seat, bought some popcorn and watched the show, seeing the performers and all the acts but then, while he awaited the aerial silks, he saw something different.

Contortionists. And Phillipe was one of them. 

They all worked together, moving as a group, using each other to balance, to hold themselves us and even worked off each other as part of the act. Reggie was, to say the least, impressed.

He had no idea Phillipe was capable of such acts, but he should have know, he had watched him perform for the entire week.

When the show was over and the roaring applause followed, Reggie calmly stood up and went towards the fence. He dropped his now empty container into the bin on his way and lit a cigarette on his way. There, Phillipe stood in his robe, the  sparkly legs of his costume still visible, his nude colored slippers on his feet. He was looking down a bit but when he heard Reggie approaching him, he smiled.

“You’re here.”

“Of course. Fantastic show as always. I didn’t know you could do that.”

“I can do a bit of everything.”

He blushed a bit and cleared his throat as if he realized what he said could be taken in a different way. Reggie only smiled a bit and said,

“So…you need to change and then we’ll go, yeah?”

Phillipe looked back up and nodded and Reggie put his cigarette in his mouth before he reached into his coat pocket and withdrew a train ticket, showing it to Phillipe. He took his cigarette back out his mouth and said,

“So you know I’m a man of my word. It’s a train ticket back to Paris. First class.”

Phillipe laughed a bit.

“How thoughtful. Merci.”

Reggie nodded.

“You’re welcome. Now come on, we got reservations.”

“I’ll meet you at the entrance.”

Reggie nodded and they parted ways, Reggie looking over his shoulder to see Phillipe rushing off and he grinned to himself.


	1433. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by elfism4hyukjae: Can we have more of the warrior Bane au when he left Talia because she kept trying to kill John.

Bane had left, taking his entire army with him, leaving Talia in ruins.

He marched ahead, John in front of him while they rode his horse, Barsad flanking his sides and the rest of his army behind them. He didn’t have a plan. He had left abruptly with no real intention and now he was out marching towards nothing. 

When they made camp for the night, Barsad sat with his leader and John in his tent and while John nodded off in Bane’s cot, Bane smoothing his hand over John’s hair, watching him drift off to sleep. It seemed as if Barsad was waiting for John to sleep as well because the moment Bane pulled up the blankets over John’s shoulders and turned to look at him, he began to speak.

“What are we going to do?”

Bane sighed, unraveling the scarf from his face.

“I don’t know. I have nowhere to lead this army.”

“Talia is our enemy. Perhaps we should make amends to her enemy.”

“I will not serve under another king. Not anymore.”

He glanced at John, bound and determined to keep him safe. Barsad nodded, understanding.

“Then you should be king. You have taken the crown of one and pulled the rug out from another.”

“I have no kingdom.”

“We will make one then. In the mountains. Before the winter comes, we’ll build your empire there.”

Bane thought on it and looked at John again. 

“Yes.”

The next morning, when the sun came up, Bane addressed his army. He told them their plan, where they’re marching and what they’ll build there. The army cheered. 

When he returned to his tent, he woke up John and ran his fingers through his hair as he said,

“Beloved…we must go.”

John opened his eyes and sat up, yawning as he asked,

“Morning already?”

“Yes. We’ll eat and then get going.”

“Where are we going?”

“To the mountains.”

“What’s in the mountains?”

Bane smiled, cupping John’s face in his hand.

“Our future.”


	1434. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by elfism4hyukjae: I was thinking about the BAMF! Arthur au and was wondering if you could have Alfie realizing that people are just as terrified of Arthur as they are of him and finding it hilarious.

Though not formally educated, Alfie was not a stupid man.

His hard and focused eyes noticed everything, he could hear anything, nothing slipped past him because he never let it. If anyone ever thought they got something over Alfie, it was usually because Alfie it let happen.

When he became involved with Arthur, sweet, baby faced Arthur who didn’t at all look like a threat to anyone, he figured he would have to protect this boy. Because that’s what he was - a boy. He was still a pup smelling of mother’s milk, wet behind the ears, green and innocent and Alfie wanted to keep him that way.

But Arthur was far from innocent. He hated and fought and growled and showed his teeth to his enemies and he was not afraid. He was not afraid of a single person and he was as violent and blood thirsty as Alfie. People around him laughed at him at first, thinking what’s this skinny little pup going to do to anyone though they quickly learned when anyone spoke ill of Alfie. While Alfie was all too capable of taking care of himself, Arthur still rushed to his defense - overhearing anyone say anything wrong of Alfie, he was quick to stand and if an available weapon was at hand, he would pick it up and take it with him and use it, swinging it overhead to bring it down on those that spoke bad.

Alfie once overheard people mentioning how Arthur was intimidating and it was the first time he ever really felt like laughing in front of others. Arthur? His sweet, scrawny little boy with his baby face, lean shape and slender fingers. Arthur with his gentle voice and chocolate colored wavy hair. Alfie thought it was hilarious. Arthur was sweet and he adored how defensive he got when people got under his skin, how his hackles went up and his sweet pup tried to bark. Arthur was endearing to Alfie, not threatening. For anyone to fear Arthur the way they feared him…it was amusing. 

When he got home, he watched his sweet boy reading beside him and Alfie grinned. He put his hand on his leg and Arthur looked over at him. He saw Alfie’s grin and asked,

“What?”

“Nothing. Just thinking about how darling you.”

Arthur smiled, his dimples appearing on his gentle face. He set his book back and went into Alfie’s embrace and again, Alfie wondered who would be frightened of his boy.


	1435. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by elfism4hyukjae: more baker Arthur au from chapter 51. Maybe Eames being more amazed that Arthur is a fantastic cook and Sun's his praises to anyone that will listen. But sine smut will do too.

Dating a baker had its perks.

Birthdays were obviously the best, the cake was always top notch. There were little treats here and there, when Arthur made breakfast in the morning, it was always like a culinary delight. Everything was freshly made, always from scratch and everything was flaky and light and moist and perfect.

Eames began to live in the gym just to keep up with his gorging but he never, ever complained.

When Arthur moved in with him, Eames discovered that his little bakery was just a jack-of-all trades when it came to cooking. When Eames would go to work, he was presented with masterpiece lunches, gourmet sandwiches and treats, five star meals. Even his healthy stuff for the gym were treats. Eames never even felt as if he was eating healthy because of how good the protein shakes, smoothies and snacks tasted. 

He still stopped by Arthur’s bakery every day on his way to the gym and see him, still as delighted as he always was to see him, to talk to him. Arthur always set aside a special treat for him, sometimes, he made it just for Eames, other times it was the special of the day, either way, Eames always ate it. Arthur smiled when he presented Eames the tray and said,

“Raspberry mousse frosting with white vanilla cake infused with lemon.”

Eames grinned, taking the cupcake off the tray and began to peel off the paper.

“How have things been?”

“Busy. It seems like I have more people coming in here now.”

“That would be me. I told everyone I worked with about this place. And the guys at my gym.”

Arthur laughed and shook his head.

“I can’t complain. It’s good for business.”

Eames nodded, licking his lips to get the frosting off.

“What time are you coming home?”

“Probably before you come back from the gym.”

“What’s for dinner?”

He grinned as he asked and Arthur laughed.

“I haven’t decided yet. Feel like anything?”

Eames shrugged, still smiling as Arthur leaned on the counter.

“Well then I’ll surprise you. Go on, get out of here. I have to clean up and head home.”

Eames nodded and leaned over, kissing him bye for now, his lips still tasting like raspberry mousse. Arthur licked his lips and Eames left, still enjoying the last of his cupcake along the way.


	1436. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Could you do an update on the Arthur and Eames parenting fic with Alfie? Maybe where Arthur and Alfie are super close now and Arthur looks back and feels terribly guilty and Eames comforts him?

It had taken some time for Alfie to once again love and adore Arthur again. They kept Ariadne on so she could pick him up from school and keep his routine but for the most part, Arthur had taken care of Alfie himself.

He stopped being so selfish and wrapped up in his own needs, focusing more on his son. He adored that Alfie now came to him, talked to him, asked him things instead of going to Eames and Ariadne. That feeling had been awful for Arthur, but he deserved it and he knew it. 

When he took him to school in the morning, he would wake up himself and help Alfie get dressed before he walked him to school. He dressed him appropriately, bundling him up when it was cold, putting his rain boots on him in the wet weather, his cargo shorts in the summer. He always held his hand when they walked together and Arthur listened to his son go on and on about whatever was going on in school.

While he still had some trouble disciplining Alfie, now mainly because he felt guilty about his past treatment of him before, he did his best to at least abide by what Eames said. He learned to cook to feed his son proper meals, he made sure Alfie was clean and well fed and he felt like a better parent. 

Over the weekend, when Eames was home, they all hung out on the couch. Alfie was cuddled up against Arthur, the little boy watching TV as he rested on Arthur’s lap, Arthur running his fingers through his hair as he looked at him. He still felt awful about the beginning of Alfie’s upbringing, having neglected his son to the point that his nanny was loved far more than Arthur. While he looked at his little boy, he glanced at Eames, grateful also that his husband stuck by him and didn’t give up on him as Arthur struggled with a child he wasn’t sure he wanted. When Arthur looked back at Alfie, he wondered how he could have ever not wanted him. Alfie made him feel happy, cheered him up, cuddled him and even his sweet little voice, telling him ‘I love you daddy’ had such a profound effect on Arthur. 

“You okay?”

Arthur looked up and saw Eames looking at him, waiting for an answer.

“Yeah…I’m fine. Just now and then I think about how I messed up.”

Eames moved closer to him, putting his arm around him, minding Alfie.

“You did mess up a bit, but you recovered. You’re a great father to him now.”

“I’m just glad I didn’t do any lingering damage.”

“Nah…he’s pretty resilient.”

Arthur looked down at his son again, seeing him nodding off, struggling to stay awake. 

“He is.”


	1437. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is a powerful manager at Saito Industries who is mainly known for being a huge, intimidating prick. Everyone's scared of him. Not a day goes by that he doesn't send someone home in tears. So quelle surprise when he turns up at the Christmas party with his kindly husband Arthur, who is just the sweetest man and everyone can't believe such a nice fellow could be married to such a bastard.

At Saito Industries, there was no other manager more feared and hated than Eames. 

Eames ruled the place with an iron fist and if someone messed up, everyone could hear Eames’ shouts echoing through the hallways. When he stalked through the area, everyone cleared out of his way, ducking their heads, looking away, intimidated and afraid though Eames never yelled at anyone who didn’t deserve it. Tardiness of any kind was not at all acceptable and after three, whoever was late get torn to pieces. 

Seldom a day went by when someone, man or woman, didn’t leave in tears. Eames had a way of making someone feel minuscule without flinging actual insults. Every employee dreaded seeing Eames and it was a good day when he was in his office all day and only one person was yelled at. The days that Eames stayed in his office or was in meetings, where the days everyone cherished the most. 

When the Christmas party came around, everyone looked forward to it. Their employer, Saito himself, threw a lavish Christmas party and everyone went. Strangely enough, even if there was a drunken embarrassment or some kind of scene, Eames never brought it up or reprimanded anyone for it. Business was for business hours, everything else was off the clock and everyone was grateful for it. 

That year, all the employees attended the party with spouses and dates, some alone and partook of the food and drink. Saito himself was there with his wife, Robert Fischer, a partner of Saito’s was also there, though he was alone. And of course, Eames himself, there with his husband - though no one had seen him yet. A few of the employees had been having a drink and socializing a bit, talking to a nice, young man who had been talking to everyone. He was kind and he listened to everyone and laughed and he seem to light up the room. It didn’t take long for everyone to discover that Arthur, was Eames’ husband.  
The shock wave that flowed through the party was immediate. Arthur was married to Eames? But he was so sweet and kind….Eames was…not. Arthur listened and smiled and laughed and no one could ever remember if Eames ever did.

But sure enough, Arthur eventually stood by Eames’ side, holding his arm while he had a drink. They witnessed their boss looking lovingly at Arthur, a slight smile on his face. No one could really work out how Eames had such a loving, kind spouse while he himself was fury embodied. 

At the end of the party, some of the employees witnessed Eames helping Arthur into his coat before taking his hand, saying good night to Saito and his wife, to Robert and even to some of the employees who were around. They shyly said good night back to him and to Arthur and watched as he left for the night, smiling as he looked at Arthur. 

They were all sure he’d go back to his vicious self after the winter holidays, but for the time being, they were stunned at the other side of their boss who suddenly seemed so…normal.


	1438. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: Vikings AU. Arthur is pregnant, Eames is over the moon.

Arthur had been under the weather for days. Eames’ pup kept him company while he slept and Eames worried that something might be wrong with his prince. He would forgo doing anything but sitting by his spouse and brought him food and drink - whatever little he could stomach and kept him company. 

Doctors came to see him one afternoon. Arthur had told him to go, see his people, he wasn’t solving anything keeping him company while he was sick in bed. So Eames went, though he couldn’t concentrate and he only thought of Arthur the entire time. 

When he returned to the castle, the doctors were just leaving so Eames immediately ran to his bedroom and saw Arthur sitting up, wearing his night robes, looking pleased. Eames went over to him, sitting by his side as he took his hand.

“How are you? What did the doctors say?”

Arthur smiled at him and without saying anything, he took Eames’ hand and brought it to his belly. It was still flat but Eames immediately knew what he meant. His eyes widened as he looked at his stomach, then at Arthur.

“Are they certain?”

Arthur nodded.

“Yes. They said it was common for me to feel sick for a bit. But I am. I’m carrying your child.”

Once, it was a nightmare for Arthur to even be married to Eames, to a northman, a savage, uncouth and filthy. He thought Eames an animal, a barbarian, a brute. But over time, he watched his spouse change for him, learn the ways of his country, learn his language and wooed Arthur. Despite how hard Arthur railed against it, he fell in love with Eames and now he carried his child.

Eames beamed with pride, his hand still on Arthur’s stomach.

“My child…”

Arthur laughed a bit and took Eames’ hand and held it, leaning forward and kissing him softly. Eames kissed back, bringing his free hand to cup Arthur’s cheek.

“I want a boy.”

Arthur laughed again, shaking his head.

“I cannot control that, my love.”

“I’ll pray to the gods. And we’ll have a strong, healthy boy.”

Arthur laughed, shaking his head.


	1439. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Based off of that gif set of Blake and Bane where Bane is super possessive of Blake that he incapacitates him. *hides*
> 
> Inspired by [[x](http://aliksunshine.tumblr.com/post/143020839191/grizzly-bear-bane-begitalarcos-one-shot)]

It hurt to breathe at times. 

John couldn’t find a way to get comfortable without sending lacerations of pain throughout his entire body, starting at his back, radiating down his legs and shooting through his arms. He hated it. He hated Bane.

He spent some time crossing his ankles, then uncrossing them, then settling his arms on his stomach and then settling them down at his sides again. He could only turn his head so much and he was miserable. The TV was on all day and John found himself napping and waking up, hoping that his pain was just a bad dream, but it wasn’t. He had the remote in his hand but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered.

Bane had become infatuated with John Blake, Gotham’s own son, the smart, witty detective that had been doing his best to work along side Gordon and the Batman. He learned everything he could about the young detective, including his real name, Robin. He became his little bird and he wanted nothing more than to have him for himself. And the way someone like Bane could have someone like John was to entrap him. 

John could still remember being cornered and trapped, long ago dropping his weapon, being helpless against the steel wall that was Bane. Even the way he stalked towards John was frightening, his very shadow foretelling John’s fate as it covered him. 

It was almost instant. John refused to go down without a fight, swinging his fists only for them to be swatted away, his kicks easily blocked. Then his hands were grabbed and he was lifted up. Bane’s power easily lifting John off his feet and he was embraced. John remembered thinking for the briefest of moments that it was weird that Bane began to hold him, but then he felt the constriction around his torso and John began to panic, his legs kicking, his arms useless and trapped at his sides and he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe and he felt the life was being squeezed out of him until he felt the break at his back and he screamed in agony before blacking out.

When he woke, he knew then he was in Bane’s lair, trapped in his clutches and he couldn’t move. At least not without searing pain and John was captured in every way, even screaming and crying hurt to the point of losing consciousness. So he had no choice to lay where Bane had put him and heal. 

Bane tended to him, happily, feeding him, cleaning him, bathing him, helping him turn so to avoid bedsores, even embarrassing and humiliating tasks like using a bedpan were done and John was horrified at the thought that he really did need him. Bane could leave him there and John would die and they both knew it. Bane talked to him, constantly, cheerfully about everything and anything and John refused to say a word in return because it was all he could do. Bane never prodded him to talk, though he would wait to see if John would answer and when he wouldn’t, he would continue to speak, sometimes, he would run his hand over John’s hair and smile at him while John would turn his head away in disgust. 

John laid there, sighing to himself, willing himself to get better, trying to lift himself up or move more than he did previous days. When Bane returned from…wherever he went throughout the day, John could hear him, closing the door behind him. He saw John on his bed of pillows and comforters and said,

“How’s my little birdy?”

John could feel his blood boiling, his eyes narrowing as he clenched his fists. Bane walked over to his side, looking down at him as he tilted his head a bit and saw John glaring at him before looking away in annoyance.

“Nothing to say today?”

Bane clucked his tongue against his teeth and removed his heavy coat, throwing it aside, somewhere in the room. John could only see the space in front and above him and just a bit to the side but now, Bane was in his full vision. He watched him settling down beside him, his arm reaching over so he could rest his hand flat on the side of John’s bed.

“Come on little bird, sing for me. Don’t make me break another wing.”

It was the first time Bane had threatened him and though John was in no position to be defiant, he was. He only turned his head and refused to say a word and he felt Bane’s hand on his hair, running his fingers through his hair.

“What can I do for you today, hm? Comfortable? Are you hungry?”

John sighed as deeply as he could and nodded. Bane only smiled and ran the back of his fingers against John’s cheek. 

“I’ll make you something then. You rest. I’ll be back.”

John said nothing and felt Bane get up and leave him.


	1440. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myk-myk-myk: More Vikings AU. The gods answer Eames' prays and give him... Two strong and healthy boys!

There was celebration at the announcement of Arthur carrying Eames’ child. 

The union was now even stronger than before, a Viking and Franco child - it was more than the the king had ever hoped for. Throughout the months, Arthur got larger, his belly swollen with child and Eames was thrilled to see it happen.   
When the time was close, Arthur ran his hand over his belly, feeling his child as Eames lay beside him.

“It’s a boy. I know it is.”

Arthur laughed.

“You’re so sure.”

“The gods listened to my prayers before. I’m sure they would do this for me too.”

“What else have you prayed to your gods for?”

“You.”

Arthur smiled a bit, leaning over to kiss his husband,

In the middle of the night, Arthur was in pain and the doctors and midwives were called and Eames was made to wait with his father in law. He was nervous for Arthur, for his child and he paced, his head snapping towards the door anytime he heard a noise coming from that direction. It felt like hours before the nurse came to him and said,

“Your sons are here.”

At first, the thrill of Eames being a father, to a son no less, made him deaf to the fact that the nurse said said _sons_. He and the king celebrated until the king said,

“Wait, did you say…sons?”

Eames paid better attention then and he rushed past her, heading to Arthur’s room where he was allowed in and he saw his spouse, awake but looking tired as he held a little boy, one in each arm. Eames was stunned and he slowly approached Arthur’s bed side.

“We have…two?”

Arthur looked up at him and smiled.

“Two healthy boys.”

Eames laughed nervously and sat down as Arthur handed him one of his children. They were identical in every way, small and asleep, tufts of sand colored curls on top of their heads. 

“I think the gods were overzealous with my prayers.”

Arthur laughed a bit and placed his free hand over his stomach.

“Don’t make me laugh, I’m sore.”

Eames grinned and smoothed his hand over the velvet softness of his son.

“They need names.”

“Franco names.”

Eames gave him a look and rather than argue, he compromised.

“They can have both.”

Arthur smiled, looking down at his son while Eames held the other. While they thought, Eames couldn’t stop beaming, so happy, so proud and grateful. When his son opened his eyes, he saw they were bright and the same shade of blue as his own with flecks of amber throughout them. He looked at Arthur, seeing the same smitten look on his face as he looked at the other twin.

“Thank you.”

Arthur looked back at him, a questioning look on his face.

“For these beautiful, strong boys.”

Arthur smiled, his free hand reaching over to him and Eames took it, bringing it to his mouth, kissing it. Arthur then looked back at his sons.

“So…about these names.”

Eames only sighed and braced himself before he smiled.


	1441. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Forrest meets Evelyn's parents for the first time. Fluffy or angsty, whatever you want.

“Forrest..would you….come meet my parents?”

Forrest was surprised. Evelyn had mentioned her parents now and then, once in a while, he saw her reading a letter from them, but he never imagined he would get to meet them. They were laying in bed one evening, right after dinner when Evelyn asked him. He was swallowed hard and said,

“Umm….yeah if you want.”

“I do. Momma and daddy have been askin me about you. So I thought I’d see if you wanna go.”

“How are they with…you know…”

He trailed off, unsure of how to explain what he was trying to say. Evelyn looked away for a moment and said,

“Well…momma is okay with it. Daddy took some time but he’s around now.”  
“They okay with..me?”

The Bondurant name was well known throughout the state and Forrest was sure that Evelyn’s parents had heard of him. She reached up, tucking her hair behind her ear as she looked at him.

“They know. They’re all right with it. They’re pretty good, understanding people.”

Forrest nodded. 

A few weeks later, the date for the visit was set and Forrest picked Evelyn up and they drove to her parent’s house. He was still a bit nervous about meeting them. He had never met anyone’s parents before and no one had met his considering they passed away some time ago. He was never sure what to say to anyone, much less his lady’s folks. 

He had plenty of time to think about it however, since Evelyn’s mother and father lived in the county over. He had brought along a case of moonshine just so he wouldn’t show up empty handed and dressed in his best clothing. It wasn’t a lot to speak of, but he figured he would make the best impression he could. Evelyn herself had dressed up in her finest dress and had bunned her hair back. She lead the way once they got to her old home town and when they finally pulled up in front of her parent’s home, she got out, holding the pie she carried on one hand and smoothed out the front of her dress as Forrest cut the engine, then got the crate out, following her to the door. 

Immediately an older woman opened the door and she shouted when she saw Evelyn.

“Evie! Look at you!”

Evelyn minded the pie as she embraced her mother, the both of them hugging tightly for a moment. When she pulled back, she saw Forrest standing there nervously and she said,

“Well you must be Forrest. Look at you!”

She waved Forrest closer and he took a few awkward steps before he realized his hands were full. 

“Well, put it down, son! Come here, let me look at you.”

Forrest did as told, taking off his hat as Evelyn’s mother looked at him, her hands on her hips as she nodded, looking him from head to toe.

“Aren’t you a strappin young man. I’m Bernice, Evelyn’s momma.”

“A pleasure, ma'am.”

She gestured them to come inside and Evelyn went ahead, seeing her father. While a bit awkward and unsure of what to do for a moment, he eventually hugged her and looked relieved to do so.

“Daddy, this is Forrest.”

She introduced them as she pulled away from the older man and Forrest set the crate down again, removing his hat as he held his hand out.

“It’s good to meet you sir.”

“You’re a lot bigger than I thought you’d be. Stories are wild about you Bondurants.”

Forrest wasn’t sure what to say and Bernice clucked her tongue.

“Albert don’t tease. What you got there, Forrest?”

Forrest remembered what he brought them and said,

“It’s some of our best shine.”

“Well, you’re more than welcome here now.”

Evelyn smiled.

They sat down and had an early supper, catching up as Forrest sat quietly, enjoying his food and answered questions when they were asked of him. When dinner was over and Bernice began to cut into the pie, she served him and said,

“You don’t speak too much do you Forrest?”

“Uh, no ma'am.”

“Forrest observes more, momma.”

“There’s something to be said about a strong silent man.”

“Momma…”

Evelyn blushed a bit and Bernice laughed. 

They had their dessert and then Albert joined Forrest for a cigar on the porch. Forrest was nervous about being alone with Evelyn’s father, but they only commented on the weather, on the stars and when they finished, he said,

“I look forward to that shine.”

“If you enjoy it, I’ll gladly bring you more.”

“Thank you kindly.”

Forrest nodded and they both went back inside. 

Soon afterwards, Evelyn said they had to be on their way, they had a long drive ahead of them. So Bernice held onto her again, telling her they shouldn’t let so much time go on between visits. She then hugged Forrest and he stood there, unsure of what to do for a moment as he then pat her back gently. When she pulled back, she said,

“You’re welcome here anytime, so don’t be a stranger.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

Albert then shook Forrest’s hand after saying good bye to his daughter and then thanked Forrest again for the moonshine before they left. 

On the way back home, Evelyn looked at Forrest, smiling brightly as she said,

“You did good. Momma was really taken with you. She said daddy thought you were wonderful too.”

“Your folks were nice. Welcoming.”

“Did you have a good time?”

“I did. I was nervous.”

“You were great though.”

Forrest smiled a bit and took her hand as he drove, feeling proud he could do this for her, that he did well and didn’t embarrass himself or her. 

It wasn’t a bad visit.


	1442. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Eames makes tshirts for himself and Arthur. Arthur's says "Darling" in a loopy cursive script. While Eames's says "Mr. Eames" in strict block lettering.

****

In  between jobs, Arthur enjoyed his downtime with Eames. 

They lived together and did their best to take jobs together and only together so they wouldn’t stress an already stressful relationship. He was sitting on the couch, waiting for Eames to come home from running some errands. Arthur was comfortable, wearing his own sweatpants and one of Eames’ hoodies while he read a book he had just gotten. He was never sure if he was going to have time to finish books so he took every moment he could to read.

When Eames came home, Arthur looked up and saw his significant other carrying a few bags, as well as sporting a big smile on his face. Arthur laughed a little as he asked,

“What?”

“I got you something.”

“Oh, God…”

Arthur was never sure what Eames would get him. Sometimes it was sweet, thoughtful gift like a watch, some of his favorite chocolates, a nice tie. Other times it was flavored lube, tacky little dust collectors, a DVD he wanted to see that Arthur had railed against but now had no choice. It was a crap shoot. Arthur put his bookmark in his book and sat up and waited for Eames to set the bags down, except for one, which he handed to Arthur. Arthur braced himself and opened the bag, looking in seeing a folded up shirt. He looked up at Eames to see if he was missing something but he was still smiling at him. So Arthur reached in and took the shirt out, seeing it was plain white. He unfolded it and looked at it still, trying to see if he was not getting the joke, when he turned it over.

There on the back, from shoulder to shoulder, in black, cursive, elegant font, said the word ‘Darling.’

“Where did you even find this?”

“I had them made!”

Eames took off the plaid shirt he was wearing and turned around to show Arthur his on shirt that said 'Mr. Eames’ in black block letters.

Arthur chuckled and shook his head and said,

“I can’t believe you had these made.”

“They’re couple shirts!”

He looked so proud, Arthur could only smile and continue shaking his head.

When Arthur actually wore his with Eames, they were at another job together. He was grateful the job was in Nice, but he wasn’t grateful for the heat. The house he and his team were renting for the weeks during the planning stages had a beautiful view, high above the cliffs and overlooking the beaches. Arthur was sitting on the terrace outside, the umbrella from the table shading him. He had on his sunglasses and he was doing his best to look professional despite the heat, wearing chinos, loafers and his couple shirt. It was hard to care when every one else was pretty much in the same attire. While he worked, Eames came over to him and set down a glass full of orange juice and champagne. Arthur looked up at him and said,

“Really? It’s three in the afternoon.”

“Mimosas substantiate time.”

Arthur laughed and picked up his glass, feeling the bubbles on his tongue, the sweetness of the juice and it did feel refreshing. Eames sipped his own drink and enjoyed the view for a moment before their extractor peeked his head out and said,

“Hey, ready for a walk through?”

Arthur nodded, closing his moleskin and his laptop, Eames helping him as they both stood up and walked in. Eames smiled as he saw the word 'Darling’ on Arthur’s back. When they both stepped inside, closing the terrace door behind them, Eames put his hand on Arthur’s lower back, walking along side with him as Arthur looked back at him.

“Mr. Eames.”

“Darling.”

They both smiled at each other and went to the dining room to sit with their team and start the walk through.


	1443. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by miriellesandthegiantpeach: Im having Cap3 feelings so i thought of a good prompt :) how about Arthur and Eames talking about who their favorite character is in the Avengers and their reasoning is because those characters remind them of each other. Make sense?

It had been a few weeks since they last saw each other and in between that time, Captain America: Civil War had premiered. It had sparked interesting conversations between the two of them, being fans of series of movies and once Arthur walked into the warehouse, he saw Eames, doodling something on a sheet of paper.

“So did you see it?”

Eames looked up and grinned a bit.

“Opening night. You?”

“Yeah. Actually, I was in London when it came out so I got to see it early.”

“Lucky shit. Figures the one time I want to be home, I’m in the states.”

Arthur laughed and sat down across from him. They started off talking about the movie, immediately picking their sides and each explaining why they thought they were right. 

“I don’t even get why you like Iron Man.”  Said Arthur.

“I think Tony Stark had a point. Also, I feel for his character. He has PTSD and the whole world seems to be against him.”

“Poor little rich boy.”

“Like the boy scout you’re rooting for is any better.”

“Hey, Cap lost nearly everything. He has far more reason to feel the world is against him.”

“I feel that Stark was trying. He offered up so many reasons, so many amendments and Cap was just fighting for all the wrong reasons.”

Arthur waved him off and then thought of something.

“You see yourself in Stark don’t you?”

“A bit. Like the way you see yourself in the boy scout.”

Arthur laughed a little.

“Why do you see yourself like that?”

Eames shrugged a bit.

“I feel he’s misunderstood. And he makes, what seems to be, terrible choices but his heart is in the right place.”

Arthur thought about it, processing what Eames said.

“And you?”

“I feel like Cap has a lot to live up to and who knows the pressure he feels to hold up this image, to have lost everything and still be this perfect soldier.”

They looked at each other as if they had revealed too much about each other and Eames found himself respecting Arthur in a whole new way.

“You don’t have to be perfect.” Said Eames after a few heartbeats of silence.

“Your heart is in the right place.”

They smiled at each other and Arthur looked at his watch for a moment before he said,

“The team won’t need us for a while. You want to go see it together?”

“How do you even know when it’s playing?”

“It’s always playing somewhere.”

“Okay. Let’s go." 

Eames got up, leaving his sketches on the table as he followed Arthur out into the street.


	1444. Bane/Blake, Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Would it be possible to have Deaf!Bane/Blake & Arthur/Eames, where Bane is Eames' scary big brother, but actually is a shy, quiet and self-conscious man, who always retreats to his room, when Eames gets company over. When Eames' boyfriend and his twin brother come around for the night Bane feels drawn to John and trys to have conversation with him, but ends just giving John shy smiles and looking at him across the room. John thinks it's cute and decides to make the first move.

Bane had always had a terrible reputation, though done through no fault of his own. 

He was painfully shy and introverted and his only solace was at the gym. It was comforting for him, to be around people and yet never having to worry about talking to any of them, which was good for him since he was deaf. He could read lips and he could talk but he often felt so self conscious about the way he sounded, he never bothered. Eames on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He was outgoing and witty and funny and never had a problem making friends or dating.

Everyone was afraid of Bane though neither brother understood why since Bane had never done or said anything to make anyone afraid of him - but with silence, everyone else got to fill up the space they thought was Bane. Eames did his best to show everyone that Bane wasn’t a bad guy, but it was difficult when every time Eames brought friends over that Bane would clear the room and hide.

After some time, Eames began dating Arthur and Arthur was probably the only person that he had ever brought around that said hi to his brother and didn’t mind when Bane said nothing and hid away. Arthur never gave up, he always said hi, waved to Bane, smiled warmly at him. Over time, Bane actually began waving back. 

When they both thought it was safe, Arthur brought his twin over with him. John was the younger twin, but only by a few minutes. He was a little more quiet than Arthur, but more relaxed and he got along great with Eames. As they approached the house, Eames said,

“My older brother is…uh…well he’s very shy and kind of awkward because of his disability. Please don’t be offended if he doesn’t greet you in return.”

John nodded, taking the warning into mind as they all entered. 

It was a while before anyone even saw Bane but when he did appear, he emerged silently from the basement where his room was. He glanced up at the group of three and then looked away quickly before heading to the kitchen. John looked at his twin and asked if that was him. Arthur nodded. When Bane got his bottle of water and began to return to his room, Arthur waved to him and said,

“Hi, Bane.”

Bane stopped for a moment, having seen Arthur’s mouth move and when he waved, Bane waved back. Eames signed to him,

“You want to sit with us? We’re going to watch a movie.”

Bane paused, still looking down but when he looked up, he saw John looking at him and smiling. He immediately felt awkward, his entire body feeling flushed. He fiddled with his bottle, not knowing what to do with himself.

“Yeah, come on. You can meet my brother.” Added Arthur, his signing a bit shaky, but he had been picking it up here and there.

Bane slowly approached the group and sat beside his brother, still not looking up as Eames smiled at Arthur, feeling that a huge step had been taken.  
They watched a movie and now and then, Bane would look up to see John and sometimes, their eyes would meet and Bane would instantly look away again. John would smile at him, finding him endearing and when the first movie was over, Bane got up to go to the kitchen and John followed him in. He approached the fridge, smiling as Bane stepped aside for him, giving him space as John looked at him.

“They said it was okay to help myself. You can read lips right?”

Bane nodded, a bit nervous. John grabbed some water and closed the door as he opened the bottle.

“How much older are you?”

It took him a minute to find his voice but he softly said,

“Two years.”

“Ah, no wonder I never saw you in school.”

He spoke to him normally and Eames and Arthur watched from the living room, seeing as John made the first move without being forceful or aggressive. He made small talk with Bane, giving him chances to speak as best as he could. They had both noticed how Bane shyly looked over at John throughout the movie and how John was smiling and flirting silently back. Eames looked at Arthur and whispered,

“Your brother is hitting on mine.”

“Well…John knows what he wants.”

“He’s good at it. Bane’s actually responding.”

Arthur grinned and looked at Eames.

“How weird would it be if they started going out?”

“It would be good for him.”

Arthur looked at them and nodded.

“Yeah. I think it would be.”


	1445. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Eames goes to a new barber and comes out with a massive crush on his new barber/stylist.

Eames hated, absolutely hated getting his hair cut. 

He hated having to look for the proper shop, hated having to meet someone new, hated having to pray to any higher being out there to please not fuck up his hair. Once, when he tried someone new, the hair cut was so bad and so uneven, he ended up shaving his head. When it grew back, he was hesitant to try again.

His hair was growing out and it was long enough that he was able to tie it back in a tight, little bun at the base of his head. His friend Ariadne saw him when they met up for lunch and she sighed when he sat down.

“You look like a drug dealer.”

“I know. I look like a complete knob. But it’s either this or risk another bad hair cut.”

Ariadne gave a shudder.

“Oh God, do you remember when you shaved your head because of that?”

“Yeah I remember.”

Ariadne frowned and watched as Eames took a drink of his water. She then said,

“Look, my salon is really good. I mean, look at my hair. I just went in last week for a trim.”

“I don’t want to go to your girly salon.”

“Oh get it over. Someone who cuts your hair, is someone who cuts your hair.”

Eames sighed, getting desperate.

“All right, give me the number, I’ll make an appointment. Is there anyone I should avoid?”

Ariadne wrote down the number on a napkin and then looked up to think for a moment and said,

“No, everyone is really good there. If you’re lucky, you can get Arthur. He’s so good but he’s always booked.”

Eames just shrugged.

The next day, Eames went in for his appointment. He was supposed to get a girl named Mal, she was the only one who was available, but when he went up to the receptionist desk to check in, she told him that Mal had to unfortunately cancel.

“We’re very sorry but she had an emergency. But we do have someone available for you.”

“All right, I’ll take them. I’m in dire need.”

She nodded and she went back to let the stylist know. Eames sat down in the waiting area and flipped through some old magazines before the girl came back and let him know the stylist was ready. Eames got up and followed the receptionist as she said,

“Here you are. This is Arthur.”

Eames was surprised. After Ariadne told him Arthur was always booked, here he was, meeting him and about to have his hair cut by him. Arthur was lovely, slender and with tousled chocolate brown hair. He had on jeans with holes at his knees and an untucked white button down, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He smiled and his dimples appeared and Eames suddenly cared a little less about his hair.

“Hi, it’s good to meet you.”

“Pleasure is mine, love.”

Arthur offered him a seat and as he draped the plastic covering over him, he asked,

“What’s your name?”

“Oh, sorry. I’m Eames.”

Arthur nodded and began to undo the band holding back Eames’ hair as he ran his fingers through it and said,

“So, what can I do for you? A trim, color?”

“Oh, I’d like it all off. I don’t actually want to keep it this long.”

Arthur nodded and kept running his fingers through Eames’ hair, listening as Eames watched him through the mirror. He began to change his mind about keeping his hair long, Arthur’s fingers felt amazing against his scalp. After a moment of discussing how short and how Eames would like to have it done, Arthur began. 

He turned to put on his glasses, that just made Eames swoon a little more and sprayed it down with some water, combing and cutting a little at a time. As he did, Arthur looked at him now and then and made small talk with him, asking how he heard about the salon, why he let his hair grow out if he didn’t want to keep it long and Eames answered, telling him about Ariadne, his friend and the horrors of past experiences.

When Arthur laughed, it sounded so lovely to Eames, his smile making Eames’ heart flutter, his touch always cautious, gentle, soft. By the time Arthur began to use the electric clippers to shorten up the back and sides, Eames was already harboring a crush. 

“There, done.”

Eames felt as if no time had at all gone by, his attention focused on Arthur. He didn’t even realize how smoothly he looked. As Arthur brushed off the hair from his shoulders and neck, he unsnapped the cape and then turned Eames’ chair around to see the mirror. 

“Oh my God…this is amazing…I love it.”

And he meant it. Eames couldn’t remember the last time he had such a clean, flawless haircut. It even had a bed head look done just by Arthur’s hands alone. 

“Glad you like it.”

“I do. Thank you. I need to get an appointment with you every time.”

Arthur smiled, removing his glasses as he put them in his shirt pocket. 

“I’m usually booked but…I’ll make an exception for you.”

Eames grinned, feeling excited that Arthur seem to be responding to him. After he paid for Arthur’s service at the front desk, Eames returned to give Arthur his tip. As he handed it to him, he said,

“Thank you again.”

“You’re more than welcome. Can’t wait for you to come back.”

“I look forward to it.”

Arthur smiled, accepting his tip before Eames slowly left, looking back over his shoulder once more to see Arthur still looking at him too.


	1446. Reggie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Ronnie trolls Hyde Park at night looking for some dick and comes across a nervous looking Arthur sitting on a park bench. Knowing glances are exchanged and they end up fucking hardcore in a nearby Men's Room. Fitting in of size kink would be awesome too!!

It was late and not that it was the only time Ronnie felt comfortable going out, but it as the only time he had free. He was kept busy and Reggie always had an eye on him but now that he was busy himself with Frances, Ronnie was free.

He went to Hyde Park, lighting a cigar before going in. It was a cool night, breezy with just a chill in the air that made him feel in need of a warm body. Most of his boys he met through proper connections. Ronnie wasn’t above hustling, working boys, but he liked them clean, he liked them pretty and young. But he hadn’t had the time to find himself a proper boy as of late, so Hyde Park it was.

He followed the trail deep into the park, walking the curb of the path and when he looked ahead, he saw a boy sitting on a bench, his arms crossed over himself as he slouched in the seat. Ronnie could tell, just by the looks of him, by the hour of the night, that he was on the street. As he approached him, he could tell he hadn’t been out that long, so he was still clean enough. For a moment, he thought of taking him back to his flat, but that was too far away and he was too impatient for that at the moment. Besides, there was a perfectly good men’s toilet not too far from where they were. When the boy looked up, Ronnie could see he was a baby, his face thin but not a hair on it, no spot either. His eyes were almond shaped and dark, his mouth a soft cupid bow. His hair was a tousled mess of coffee colored curls and waves and beside him was his bag of his belongings. It was perfect and Ronnie slowly exhaled his cigar, looking at the boy, their eyes meeting and exchanging looks. Ronnie only turned away to glance at the men’s room ahead and then back at the boy and getting a knowing look in response and Ronnie began to go ahead after dropping his cigar to the ground, hearing the boy getting his things and following him.

Once inside the small, cramped quarters, Ronnie pulled him after him. Ronnie himself had always been a man of normal stature, not too tall but he was broad and powerful. When he took the boy into the stall, he let him set his bag down before pinning him to the wall and he noticed how much thinner he was, his hands far more delicate than Ronnie’s rough, thicker own. The boy kissed him, fearlessly and when Ronnie growled, then boy pulled back, licking his lips, tasting the cigar on his breath. Ronnie reached down to the boys jeans, undoing the button and the boy let him, his hands at his sides for a moment before he reached to his hoodie, shrugging it off and hanging it on the provided hook inside the dimly lit stall. He only said one thing,

“I have lube in my bag. I can get it.”

Ronnie paused long enough to let him kneel down to his bag that was blocking the view the bottom of the door. He opened it and reached inside, getting the tube and then standing back up, hanging it to Ronnie. For just a moment, Ronnie thought this kid was reckless and unafraid of anything. Ronnie could easily kill him, snap his neck, shoot him, rob him blind, but this boy didn’t seem to care. Ronnie took the tube and turned the boy around, feeling him go with his motions fluidly, his delicate hands pressing against the stall walls, turning his head a bit as he waited.

Ronnie prepared him quickly, pressing his fingers coated in lube inside him, feeling the boy push back, not at all nervous or self conscious. When he was done, Ronnie undid his pants, moving back his coat and covering his erection with the excess lube on his hand. He gripped this unknown boy’s hip, his other hand guiding his cock into him and hearing him gasp but he didn’t pull back, didn’t try to get away. So Ronnie was easy getting in him, but that was the only time he was gentle.

He grabbed his hips with both hands now, pulling him forward and began to fuck him in earnest. The boy groaned loudly, just once, his hands scraping for somewhere to grab onto but all he could was hold himself still, his legs apart as much as he could considering his jeans were right around his thighs. Ronnie grunted and panted heavily, only letting go of the boy’s hips for a moment to push up the rim of his glasses to prevent them from sliding off his nose and he resumed his brutal pace. 

When he came, he pulled out, coming on the boy’s ass, hearing the boy give a small little whimper, his entire body shaking. He stayed in that position for a moment, unable to move his hands off the bathroom stall but they had no luxury of staying there to recover. Ronnie tucked himself back into his pants and when the boy turned to do the same, there was an obvious wet stain on the wall in front of him. Ronnie adjusted his glasses again and the boy leaned down to grab his bag and then hoodie as they stepped out and Ronnie went to wash his hands. The boy put hoodie back on, warmer than before, a glow on his face and down his neck, his hair a little more frazzled now but otherwise, still lovely. While Ronnie dried off his hands, he looked at him and asked,

“What’s your name?”

“Arthur.”

“Arthur…you got someplace to go?”

He looked hesitant to answer him but he looked down, a bit of shame coming over his face as he said,

“No.”

“Come with me." 

It wasn’t really a request as much as a demand and Arthur could hear it. 

"Why? Why would you help me.”

“You were fun. I’d like to keep you for a while.”

Arthur weighed his options and found he had very little to turn to so…a little while was better than nothing so he nodded and followed Ronnie out.


	1447. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Blake and some of his police colleagues have to call in the Gotham Fire Department to get them out of a stuck elevator and Damn. That hottie fireman Bane, who Blake has had a crush on, comes to help them out. Love it if there is some good natured ribbing between the police crew and Blake and the fire crew and Bane over their respective crushes.

John and his fellow officers were talking, exchanging pleasantries and back and forths. It was early and John had to start his shift as soon as he got downstairs. He was holding a cup of coffee, listening to officer Barnes talk about the lotto last night and how he was one number off from quitting. He lamented about it all the way down to the lobby and as he sighed one more time, John chuckled and said,

“Barnes, what the hell were you going to do with lotto winnings? You would have quit, gone to an island,  been bored off your ass and been back in a month.”

Everyone in the elevator laughed and Barnes looked as if he was about to counter, but he found himself shrug a bit and then go,

“Yeah…you’re right.”

John raised an eyebrow and nodded, taking a drink from his cup when the elevator suddenly gave a jerk and the lights flickered on and off for a moment before they shut off altogether. Everyone was quiet for a moment until one of the officers said,

“Great…someone call the emergency line.”

Everyone huffed in annoyance and they thought it was just someone could fix with a flick of the switch but it turned out to be much worse. So much worse than the fire department had to be called in. 

An hour later, a lot of the officers hot, having removed jackets and pulling sleeves, fanning themselves with their hats, some resorting to sitting on the floor while they waited, John being one of them, they all looked up when they heard the doors being pried open. Everyone stood up when they saw the fire fighters and some of the officers groaned.

The Gotham PD had a friendly rivalry with the Gotham fire department. There had been football games, baseball games, charity rallies all in competition with one and other. This was one of the moments were the police department had been caught with its pants down and John covered his face as he recognized one of the fire fighters whom he had a bit of a crush on. There was whistling as John was recognized and he called over to his fellow fire fighter,

“Hey Bane, you might wanna take a look at this.”

His fellow officers chuckled as John tried to hide, his head down as he brought both hands up to his face as he heard Bane say,

“Oh…hey John.”

John was grateful for the bit of darkness as he looked up a bit and saw Bane squatting down to look at him through the partially open doors. The elevator had been stuck just as it was about to pass the fourth floor, most of the shaft now at the third floor so the firefighters had pried the doors open to check on them before moving down to the third floor. Concern now turned to amusement as John and Bane saw each other, their coworkers amused, knowing of their back and forth flirtation and now there was a lot of elbowing and knowing looks being passed around.

Lots of damsel in distress jokes began being thrown around and John had wished more than anything in the world that he had taken the damn stairs. Now he always would. 

“You okay?”

John took a deep breath and looked at Bane.

“Yeah…just…stuck.”

“We’ll get you out.”

There was a chorus of aww’s from the fire fighters and John again felt the heat flood his face.

When the firefighters were free, maintenance saying that there had been something wrong with the electronics and each officer was helped out from the third floor, John slid his jacket back on as he and Bane looked at each other. He felt embarrassed and Bane had a hard time looking at him too. They shuffled their feet for a moment before one of John’s coworkers came over to him and said,

“Hey man, you’re late.”

“I know, I’m going.”

“Yeah so, ask him as a thank you so we can all get back to work.”

“Yeah Bane, say yes so we can all get back to the station.” Chimed in one of the fire fighters.

John wished he just vanish and he felt his face turn bright red. Bane looked just as embarrassed, clearing his throat as he looked at John. John felt himself being nudged as he said,

“Uh..Bane, as a thank you could I…take you out to dinner?”

Bane nodded, looking away for a moment before he said,

“Yes.”

There was a howl of cheers from both sides and John couldn’t stop his face from burning as Bane laughed nervously, bringing his hand over to smooth back his non existent hair while he held his helmet with the other. 

“I’ll uh…I’ll call you when I’m off my beat.”

Bane nodded and John turned to head out, feeling some of the other officers clap him on the back as he passed them, congratulating him for finally getting a date with Bane. They all knew he and the fire fighter had, had a thing for years, but neither one could pluck up the courage to ask each other out. 

As embarrassed as John had been, he was glad he finally asked Bane out. Now to deal with his shift and the shit he would have to deal with for the rest of the day, having to be rescued by his crush.


	1448. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: insecure!bane finally asks blake to prom but gets an anxiety attack before prom starts. Blake understands so instead they chill at his place watching movies. Bane also gets lucky afterwards

After a lot of hyping himself up, after backing out several times and biting his tongue at the last minute, a few weeks before prom, Bane finally asked John to go with him and John said yes.

As nervous and sick he made himself, hearing John say yes, thrilled him to no end, but now, he had new worries. He already had tickets, but now he needed a tux, he needed to get flowers…should he rent a limo?

He worried as he planned and he knew he was going with a basic tux and John told him he didn’t really want a limo, he would take them. Bane tried to feel more at ease about it, looking forward to the night but the closer to day came, the more anxious he became.

The night of prom, as Bane began to get dressed, he found himself crippled with fear. He couldn’t breathe, his hands shook as he lifted up his jacket from the bag and he couldn’t focus his vision long enough to finish getting dressed. He stilled his breathing to prevent himself from hyperventilating and he slowly sat down, his knees shaking. He couldn’t believe he was anxiety attack now although he could believe it. He had been worrying himself about prom for two weeks, hardly able to eat, drink, concentrate. Of course it would rear its ugly head the night of.

He didn’t even hear John knocking on his door. It wasn’t until John was coming down the stairs in his tux that Bane noticed him and his look of happiness, turned into one of worry when he saw Bane. Bane thought maybe he could push through this but one look on John’s face and he knew he wasn’t fooling anyone. He was sweating, beads of moisture at his brow, going right through his shirt and he couldn’t even stop his heart from beating so frantically. He knew he had ruined the night and John would be so disappointed, he would hate him and he would never speak to him again. 

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry….I thought…”

John shook his head and sat beside him, taking Bane’s arm.

“No, it’s okay. It’s fine, I promise, I don’t mind.”

Bane tried to recover but John wouldn’t hear of it.

John changed, borrowing one of Bane’s shirts and helped Bane change before they laid down and relaxed. John rubbed his arm, then his chest, reassuring him every time that he didn’t mind missing prom, that everything was fine. Throughout the night, Bane began to get comfortable, he relaxed and he felt his anxiety attack finally dissipating. 

“I’m sorry I ruined the night.”

“It’s fine. I know you didn’t mean to do it. It was out of your control.”

“But you were looking forward to it.”

“I was looking forward to being with you.”

Bane felt a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. They had been watching TV in his room while Bane calmed down and John had been curled up beside him, snuggling him. When he turned to look at him better, John leaned up to kiss him and Bane kissed him back.

One thing turned into another and before either one stopped themselves, they ended up having sex. It was an awkward start, Bane’s nerves flaring up again, but he forgot about it when he heard John moan for the first time. They kissed throughout it, John’s arms around his neck, Bane’s shaky unsure touches turning bold and steady. Bane’s anxiety ended up being the best thing that happened to them

While not the night they expected, it still became memorable in every way.


	1449. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: John and Bane are having a baby and Bane is so excited about having an heir. John has a baby girl and is worried Bane won't be happy that he doesn't have his heir but instead Bane is so happy to have his queen XD

When John found out he was carrying Bane’s heir, he was excited and he knew Bane would be pleased. They had been living in the castle of the League of Shadows, Bane in charge while his mentor was away and while he continued his training, John kept him company and eventually, told him that he was pregnant.

Bane was ecstatic, thrilled beyond all belief. He always wanted to have an heir and more than so than with John. Now that John was carrying his child, he made sure that John was taken care of.

Throughout the months, Bane watched over him, cared for him, made sure the finest doctors were on hand and finally, when he was ready, he delivered their child.

When the doctor handed John his baby, he was told,

“Congratulations, it’s a girl.”

“A…a girl?”

While John loved her the moment he held her in his arms, he worried Bane would not. Bane’s entire empire was based on having a male heir, someone to carry his name, to take the mantle of the League of Shadows. He feared Bane would not pleased.

When Bane came into their room, John worriedly looked up at him and Bane’s expression changed.

“What’s wrong, beloved?”

“Nothing…our baby is here….our…daughter.”

He watched his face and Bane looked down at the quiet, sleeping bundle in John’s arms and smiled as he said,

“My queen. May I hold her?”

John nodded, smiling cautiously, passing their daughter to him as Bane held her. She was already tiny for a baby, but in Bane’s embrace, she seemed all the tinier, so frail. But Bane was careful, his large fingertips touching her forehead, smoothing back the downy soft hair. John watched them, their daughter gurgling happily, her little hand coming up to grasp Bane’s finger, her full lips curling into a smile.

“She’s beautiful. Why did you look so worried before?”

John sighed slightly, feeling foolish for ever thinking otherwise.

“I thought you would be displeased at having a daughter instead of a son.”

Bane gave him a look and John rolled his eyes a little.

“I know, I know…it was stupid.”

Bane moved closer to him, still minding their child as he said,

“I have been elated with the news of you having my baby since you told me. It didn’t matter to me whether you had a girl or a boy…the important thing would have been, that its ours.”

John smiled, feeling Bane lean closer to him to kiss him. When he pulled back, John felt more than reassured as he leaned his head on Bane’s shoulder and looked at their daughter.

“What should we name her?”

“Malika.”

“You thought of that quickly. Does it mean anything?”

“Queen.”

John only smiled a bit, seeing their daughter had fallen asleep again, still clutching Bane’s finger.


	1450. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by tweed-and-paisley: I was wondering if maybe you could write something with Tom's Bill Sikes and Arthur? (poor or rich Arthur, happy or sad or sweet or rough, I don't care, up to you, whatever you'd like!) Thanks!

When a group of new boys where brought in by Fagin to be trained for “work” one of them was a young boy named Arthur.

Arthur had never stolen anything before, but he had nowhere to go and nothing else to turn to, so while the recruitment happened, he willingly went and learned and began to support himself and Fagin’s den and Bill Sikes.

Bill Sikes terrified everyone around, his girlfriend, the other children, even Fagin himself seem to be wary of Sike’s temper. The only one who he showed any affection for, was his bull terrier. Arthur himself was drawn to the dog who was sturdy and strong and well fed. Better fed than any of the boys there. Arthur wished he ate well but he was terrified to ask for anything. He had seen what happened to the others, Sikes had no problem taking away their earning, their food and inflicting violence on them should he see fit. 

While Arthur grew up, he and Sikes’ dog bonded. Arthur cleaned up after him, fed him (sneaking bites of bread only when he thought it was safe) and covered him with blankets when the dog slept. It was more than once that Arthur would wake up in the morning and feel the dog beside him, cuddled up beside him. Sikes began to notice how his dog paid attention to the other boy there and he thought it best to investigate. 

He went out to the yard one afternoon, looking for his beloved pet when he saw Arthur there, petting him.

“Bull’s Eye.” He whistled and the dog immediately went to him and Arthur stood up, putting his hands behind his back.

“Sir…I’m sorry.”

“For what? You do something you weren’t supposed to?”

Arthur wasn’t sure how to handle that and watched Sikes kneel down and pet his dog, scratching him behind his ear. 

“You been tendin to my dog.”

“Yes sir.”

“I appreciate that.”

Arthur nodded, biting his lip.

“Keep taking care of him.”

Arthur nodded.

He noted his extra efforts where earning him extra money from Sikes, even extra food while the other boys continued as they were. 

He was still wary however, watching as Sikes still tended to lash out when he was angry or drunk. When his girlfriend vanished, he seemed as angry as ever and no one saw him for days. Sikes even went out to do a few jobs and brought along one of the other boys to help him, but not Arthur, which in a way, hampered his earnings. But he said nothing and took care of Bull’s Eye throughout the night. 

He brought Bull’s Eye to his master’s room and sat down to comfort him while he waited and instead ended up falling asleep. When he woke up, it was because Bull’s Eye lifted his head on his lap and gave a soft bark. Arthur lifted his head up to see Sikes in front of him. He had fallen asleep on his floor in his bedroom and Arthur feared the worse. He swallowed hard, seeing Sikes’ hard, unforgiving stare and he apologized.

Sikes only took off his hat and said,

“What for? You doin something you’re not supposed to?”

“I fell asleep.”

“So sleep. Bull’s Eye likes you.”

Arthur saw the dog was again resting on him. Sikes yawned and laid on his bed, putting his hands behind his head. Arthur said nothing, feeling grateful he had been spared from his wrath. Only a day ago did he witness a bungled job and Sikes knocking out one of the boys that had assisted. The boy’s face was now swollen and black, his left eye shut from the blow. Arthur knew what could happen and he almost felt grateful for Bull’s Eye protection.

In the morning, he felt a hand on his head and Arthur woke up, seeing Sikes trying to rouse him. Arthur rubbed his eye and looked up, Bull’s Eye up as well, stretching.

“Come on, get some breakfast after Bull’s Eye eats.”

Arthur nodded and Sikes left. While Arthur got up, brushing off the stray dog hair off his lap, he almost missed the fact that Sikes had woken him up gently, kindly and he nervously bit his lip, following the dog out to feed him for the morning.


	1451. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Bob either browses an old Cosmo of his Mom's he finds or browses one at the grocery store while waiting in line. It has that twee article of "how to please your man" and one "tip" is 'make him his favourite dinner". So Bob does this (Shepherd's Pie) and then straight out asks Wilee "does this seduce / please you?" Wilee's confused for a bit but figures out it's a magazine thing. Bob's a bit red faced about it but Wilee loves it anyway.

Shopping for groceries was one of the things Bob had always liked to do. When he was on his own, it gave him the slightest bit of pleasure - he was surrounded by people without really having to interact with them. Just ‘excuse me’s’ and 'sorry’s’ were the most that were exchanged, until he reached the cashier anyway and then it expanded to 'hello, how are you’ and 'thank you’. When he got Rocco, that experience expanded because now he had someone to think of and a new aisle to venture through, his grocery bill growing but he didn’t mind in the least.

When Wilee came into his life, the experience grew. Bob no longer dawdled - though he hadn’t since Rocco was home and now he had a cart to push rather than a basket since he was buying for three. Wilee often was willing to accompany him, but he was at work when Bob went to the store and after a while, he would just jot down what he needed so Bob could pick it up for him. Bob bought things for dinner, Rocco’s dog food and some treats, snacks for the both of them, house hold items, cleaners and then made sure everything on Wilee’s list was picked up as well. 

While he waited in line, he leaned on his cart, glancing around and noticing the magazine rack and picked one up, just to pass the time. The cashier was new and was in training by the evident of the big red tag over her name that said 'TRAINEE’. Most people were patient, Bob being one of them, so he didn’t mind the line. He flipped through a magazine, grabbing the closest one to his hand, not even caring it was a woman’s magazine. He got to an article that said, 'How to please your man’ and even though Bob knew it was ridiculous, most of those tips for women, some of them were interesting, most were things Bob could never bring himself to do. But one of them, in big, pastel blue lettering said _'Make him his favorite meal!’_ Bob read the entire tip, the over enthusiastic nature of the paragraph getting to him a little as he frowned, wondering why it was so over complicated when it was just dinner.

_'The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach! His favorite meal will not only make him feel pampered and remind him how much you love him, but it will also seduce him into a little dessert if you play your cards right! ;)’_

When the line moved up, Bob put the magazine back and looked into the cart, seeing he had everything to make Wilee’s favorite meal, so he nodded to himself.

After walking home from the store, he put away all the items, giving Rocco a treat before he started preparing dinner for Wilee’s arrival. He made Shepard’s pie, then walked Rocco while glancing at the clock. Right before Wilee was due to get home, Bob was setting the table, folding the napkins and placing the cutlery down. Rocco then got up and ran to the door, Wilee walking in as he smiled and said,

“Hey boy. How are you?" 

He knelt down to pet and kiss Rocco before rising again and seeing the table set, Bob coming out and setting the serving dish on the table.

"Hey, what’s all this?”

“Dinner.”

“You never had dinner ready when I walked through the door.” He smiled, setting his messenger bag down on the couch.

Bob only smiled and said,

“Thought I’d try something.”

Wilee grinned and went ahead to wash up before he sat down to eat. He let Bob serve him and then he sat down, they began to eat. Wilee beamed when he saw what was for dinner as he said,

“My favorite.”

“Yeah I thought you’d like it.”

Wilee ate happily, smiling while Bob watched him.

“So…does this sed-….does this please you?”

Wilee was confused for a moment. That didn’t sound like his Bob but seeing his blushing face and the fact that he wouldn’t meet his eyes, Wilee figured that Bob had seen or read this somewhere and he was giving something new a go. He grinned, at his thoughtfulness, at his willingness to try something new and he took his hand and said,

“Yes. This is amazing and wonderful. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

After a few more bites and a bit of small talk, Wilee filling Bob in on his day, he then said,

“I’d be up for dessert after this.”

It only took a moment for Bob to realize what he meant and he again turned red, glancing down a bit as Wilee smiled.


	1452. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur/Eames could you please write anything inspired by these nsfw gifts you just reblogged?
> 
> GIFs in question ([x](http://lolahardy.tumblr.com/post/145022435449))

Eames was tired. 

He had gotten off a long delayed flight from Helsinki to London to L.A. While the job had gone on easily enough, the team he had made him swear that he would never work with them again - an over controlling extractor, a hovering chemist, a nervous pointman and  a perfectionist architect was all Eames could tolerate. He was ready to go home.

In L.A, the temperature was soaring, but he was glad to be home, to go to Arthur. He had missed him while he worked and while they remained in touch while Eames was in Helsinki, he still missed his physical presence. In the cab ride home, Eames texted him, telling him he was en route. Arthur told him he couldn’t wait.

As soon as the air conditioning touched Eames’ face the moment he walked through the door of their modern home, he knew he was home. He took a deep sigh, looking at their white and black, museum style house that Arthur had decorated and he instantly felt a lot calmer than he had since he left for the job. He set his house keys down in the bowl near the door after coming in and he set his suitcase down beside the table and walked the strip of carpet down the hall to the living room. He saw Arthur rearranged the furniture, the sofas, the arm chairs, the coffee table and arranged the photos on the mantle differently. As he made his way to the kitchen, he saw Arthur had finally gone through with the remodeling, a new island counter and the chrome hood over the stove, the chrome oven on the side, the matching refrigerator, the beaming white counter tops. Eames smiled as he saw Arthur cooking, wearing his faded grey jeans, no shirt, no socks. Eames loved those jeans. He knew Arthur had, had them since college and they fit him like a dream, hugging the curve of his ass and the thickness of his thighs, loose at the legs below his knees. firm around his hips. There were tears at his knees, paint stains everywhere but Arthur would never get rid of them. Eames didn’t want him to get rid of them. 

“Kitchen looks good.”

Arthur heard him and he turned, leaving his cooking at the stove as he went to him, putting his arms around him immediately and kissing him. Arthur’s skin was cold from the central air, but he was soft and Eames melted against him, feeling so much better with every second. He never wanted Arthur to stop and he held onto him for as long as he could. When he pulled back away, Arthur sighed happily, looking at him, running his hands down the front of his chest, his fingers wrapping around his lapels. It was no secret that once Eames got involved with Arthur, he began to dress a lot better, his suits, his shoes, all added with a bit of his own tastes and flair in ties, pocket squares and watch fobs. Arthur thought he never looked better, especially when Eames left a bit of scruff on his face or trimmed his beard and combed his hair neatly. They smiled at each other for a moment as Arthur then remembered the food and said,

“Oh, shit.”

He turned and went to take the pan off the heat and said,

“I didn’t expect you so soon, considering L.A traffic from LAX.”

“Yeah…I got lucky.”

Eames felt that exhaustion leaving him, his body instantly remembering how good Arthur felt rather than how tired it was. He went over to him, kissing the back of his neck, hearing Arthur sigh softly, tilting his head for him.

“I’m sure you’re tired…and hungry.”

“It can wait.”

He felt Eames undoing the front of his jeans and then with both hands, he shoved them down, both hands now grasping his cheeks firmly. Arthur gasped, his hands staying out of the way as he looked down, seeing how fast he got hard, Eames pulling him back against his own erection. Arthur gasped softly, biting his lip a bit as he looked over his shoulder a bit and asked,

“Here? Don’t you at least want to go upstairs?”

“Can’t wait that long.”

He kissed at Arthur’s throat and neck, moving up to his ear, nibbling at the lobe before he turned him to the counter and bent him over it. Arthur pressed his palms to the cold counter top, his back arching as Eames pushed his jeans down a bit more, the sound of him drawing down his own zipper arousing him more than he ever thought possible. He opened the junk drawer, getting the spare lube from there having one or two encounters in the kitchen or the laundry room or anywhere but their bedroom. 

The preparation was quick but Arthur was getting as impatient as Eames was so he hurried him, pushing back, moaning with want. When Eames finally entered him, his cock filling him up and opening him, Arthur felt his moan die in his throat, his head falling back as he heard Eames give a long and deep groan. He grasped his hips gently and began to pull back, then slowly pushed back inside him, letting Arthur get use to him again. Arthur cursed, his legs shaking as Eames began his strokes, easy and cautious.

When it wasn’t enough, the strokes became hard and fast, Arthur moaning loudly, cursing, his stomach now flush against the counter as he held onto the edge of counter for leverage. Eames pounded against him steadily, panting as Arthur felt his cheek pressed against the counter, feeling good against his heated skin, his other hand scrambling for purchase but he could only take what Eames gave him. 

Arthur came first, a strangled whine leaving his mouth and he felt dizzy, feeling like it had been years, rather than months since Eames made him come and it was only a second later when he felt Eames come inside him, his fingers digging into his skin as he grunted. His cock slipped out afterwards and after a moment, they laid on the floor. Arthur had enough sense to pull his jeans up, Eames tucked himself back in place as he rested against the opposite counter, Arthur on his lap. 

“I need a shower. And a change of clothes.”

Arthur chuckled.

“If you hadn’t been so impatient, you could have had a good meal, a nap and then an orgasm. But no, you wanted an orgasm first.”

“I’ve had good meals and naps since I was in Helsinki. I needed the orgasm.”

Arthur smiled, slowly sitting up and kissing him.

“I’ll get your suit dry cleaned. Come on, let’s get you changed. You can eat when you wake up.”

Eames nodded and Arthur kissed him again and when he pulled back, he could see that Eames’ second wind was leaving him. When they got up, Arthur pulling him to his feet and walking him upstairs, he urged him to the shower while he gathered his suit and set it aside to be dry cleaned tomorrow. He put away his tie and set his cufflinks down in the drawer along with his watch and then put his shoes back in their box to put in the closet. When Eames came back out, now freshly showered and in his pajama pants, Arthur got him in bed and then kissed him again.

“Sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Eames nodded, a small smile on his face.

“Welcome home.”

Eames grinned and turned to his side, falling asleep quickly.


	1453. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Bob and Wilee on the porch enjoying the evening and watching their neighbours daughter go to the prom. She waves goodnight to them as well as her parents. They see the boy she is going with and start to talk about their own proms.

Wilee had gotten home early one afternoon and he was grateful for it. The subways and streets were full of teenagers rushing around getting ready for prom, carrying suit bags over their shoulders or in their arms, tuxes and evening gowns everywhere. Since it was a nice day out, he and Bob sat on the porch of the house, watching Rocco run around in the yard while they enjoyed a beer.  
Wilee caught Bob up on his day and what he saw and Bob nodded, pulling the bottle away from his plush lips and nodding.

“Makes sense. I saw Connie coming home early.”

He gestured to the house next door where a large family lived. The eldest daughter, Connie, was going to prom as well. It wasn’t long before a number of cars pulled up in front of the house and out came a flurry of teenagers in formal wear. Bob and Wilee watched, even Rocco was curious from the chain link fence, hearing the cloud of giggles and excitement as Connie’s parents took pictures of their daughter with her date and their friends. 

“She looks pretty.” Commented Bob.

Wilee agreed. They watched as Connie’s date slid the corsage over her wrist and she pinned the boutonniere to his lapel. When Rocco barked, it got Connie’s attention. She waved to them, Bob and Wilee waving back as she soon left in one of the cars with her friends. Rocco watched as the convoy of cars pulled away and Bob smiled a bit at his dog.

“Did you go to prom?” Asked Wilee.

Bob scoffed.

“I was hardly able to speak up to you, imagine all this but with the awkwardness of being a teenager." 

He gestured to himself and Wilee gave him a sad wistful smile.

"Did you want to go?”

“Yeah. I did. But I knew no one wanted to go with me. And even so, I couldn’t find my voice then and I panicked at the thought of asking. So I hung out with my cousin that night.”

He paused and took a drink of his beer before looking at Wilee.

“Did you?”

Wilee nodded.

“I did. One of my friends and I agreed to go and just have fun so we got all dressed up and we went. Had dinner, took pictures, danced, the whole thing.”

“Was it fun?”

“Yeah I guess. I wanted a real date but I didn’t like anyone and my friend was desperate to go but she was single so…it was more like a party in tuxedos than anything else.”

Wilee took a sip of his own beer and smiled a little as he looked at Bob.

“I would have gone to prom with you.”

“No you wouldn’t of. I wouldn’t have asked. Especially then.”

“I would have asked you. Would you have said yes?”

“Probably not. Marv would have ragged on me.”

“But you would have wanted to say yes.”

“Yeah.”

Wilee smiled, reaching over, taking Bob’s hand.


	1454. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by dread-pirate-westley : How about Tommy Conlon and Adam Lerner. He gets cancer during senior year and doesn't expect to go to prom, but Tommy has other plans

When Tommy and Adam dated in high school - no one could say a word. Tommy was the captain of the wrestling team and even then he was broad and massive and everyone was afraid of him, despite Tommy never having said a cross word or ever having raised his hand to anyone. Adam was too well liked, friendly with everyone so his and Tommy’s relationship was well known.

Adam was over all happy, pleased with his school work, happy with Tommy. He went to all his matches, sometimes sat around during practice to watch him while he did his school work. The start of their senior year held a lot of promise and while Adam worked on assignments and filled out college applications with Tommy, he began to feel a little worn out. He chalked it up to carrying a full schedule and a relationship and didn’t pay attention to the lethargy, to the exhaust, to the sick feelings that seem to come more and more frequently.  
It wasn’t until one day after Tommy’s wrestling practice that Adam got a bloody nose and then fainted while he and Tommy walked to his car that he began to worry. Adam’s mother took him to the doctor and they got a result no one was prepared for. 

Leukemia. They caught it early enough but Adam was in for a long fight.   
Adam’s mother cried and while Adam remained positive in front of her, when he was alone in his room, he cried. He was scared; he was so young, he had his whole life in front of him and now everything he once planned for seemed so uncertain. And Tommy…how would he tell Tommy? Tommy’s mother had passed away from cancer and now Adam had to tell him he was sick too.

With a shaky voice and tears in his eyes, Adam told him what happened, what the doctor said and Adam decided that it wasn’t fair for Tommy to stay with him. So he gave him an out.

“If you want to break up with me, I understand. Really…I’m sick and I might not get better…you shouldn’t have to stop your life because of me.”

Though Adam knew it, logically, he was being fair, it hurt him to let Tommy go. But Tommy had no intention of breaking it off. He told Adam as much, taking his hand, telling him he wasn’t going anywhere and he was sticking it out with him. 

Adam didn’t think too much about it. He was sure eventually Tommy would get fed up with him and leave especially as he started his treatments. He began to miss school, feel sick all the time and while he was home trying to recover, Tommy came over. He came over all the time, missing practice to keep Adam company. Adam didn’t say anything to him about, just so grateful he was still with him and Tommy did his best to cheer him up, encourage him with his treatments, helped him eat or give him his medicine. Adam often felt like shit, but he was happy anyway…amazed with the capacity that Tommy had to love him, to take care of him. 

As the school year went on and began to come close to an end, Adam continued fighting. By May, his hair had fallen out so he shaved it off and he hated it. He feared how Tommy would see him but all he did was smile and kiss his bald head, getting him a cap after he told him how cold his head felt sometimes.  Adam was feeling better those days, still a little weak and tired as he realized prom was coming up. He had wanted to go, he and Tommy had talked about it a little before he got sick, but now he realized it wasn’t going to happen. 

He was surprised, however when a few weeks before prom, Tommy came over and presented him with prom tickets.

“You still want to go? With me?”

“Yeah. You wanted to go and I want to take you. Unless you’re not up for it anymore.”

“No…I mean…just….I’m still sick and I look stupid…”

He tugged on the end of his cap, pulling it down a little and Tommy shrugged.

“I don’t care that you’re bald. If you’d let me, I’d love to take you.”

Adam didn’t know how he would thank him.

On his better days, Adam went out and rented a tux. He found himself getting excited about it when Tommy talked to him about it, told him he got a tux and the flowers to pin to his lapel and he rented a limo for them too. Adam couldn’t believe the effort Tommy was making for him.

The night of prom, Adam’s mother helped him get his tux on and Adam debated if he should wear his cap or not. His mother told him to wear it, so he wore his sneakers too, just to give it a fun look. As he rested on the couch, the doorbell rang and his mother answered, letting Tommy in. He carried a plastic container with the boutonnieres and he was also wearing his own sneakers, Adam smiling when he saw him. He grinned and bared it when his mother made them pose for pictures and he pinned the flowers to Tommy’s lapel and smiled when the act was returned. 

Though Adam wasn’t sure if he would make it all the way through prom, he found energy he didn’t know he had. He was welcomed by his classmates like a hero, everyone telling him he looked amazing, that they were rooting for him. He danced as much as he could, he even ate a little more than he thought he could. Tommy then took him to get his prom pictures taken, even though Adam didn’t really think they’d come out good. They even shared a slow dance and Adam realized at that moment, that Tommy wasn’t going anywhere. He had stuck with him throughout the worse of his illness, telling him he would get better, bringing him his school work so he wouldn’t fall drastically behind. He had quit the wrestling team - without any regrets because he rather be with Adam while he recouped. And now, he had taken him to prom and showed him the best time, one Adam didn’t even think he would get to see. He leaned on Tommy’s shoulder, feeling overcome with emotion, his eyes closing.

“I love you.”

Tommy held onto him tightly, smiling a little as he kissed his cheek.

“I love you too.”

“Thank you for this…I just…I never thought….”

Tommy rubbed his back, kissing his face again.

“I knew you’d make it here. You just needed encouragement.”

Adam smiled, knowing now in his heart he would get better. He would be set back a bit, but his future was still ahead of him and so was his relationship with Tommy. 

“I’m glad you’re having fun.”

“I’m having the best time.”

Tommy smiled, feeling Adam hang onto him a little closer as they continued their slow dance.


	1455. Bane/Blake, Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: The twins come over for sleepover at Eames' invite. Arthur cubbling with Eames and Bane being held to sit next to John as they watch movies together. Afterwards Bane retreats to his room and stays there, coming out later that night when he thinks everyone else are already sleeping. In the kitchen John sneaks on Bane and things get heated. Bonus point if Arthur/Eames/or both sneaks on them yelling Hallelujah!

Over time, Bane still held up in his room when Arthur and John came over, but now and then, he’d come out and awkwardly stand around and let his brother translate for him, Arthur learning and John, much to his delight, was learning a bit here and there, little things like hi, how are you, please stay and hang out with us. It made Bane feel welcomed and now and then, he did hang out with them.

One evening, their parents were away for the weekend, so Eames arranged for Arthur and John to sleep over at their house. They ordered pizza and popped in a movie while Eames and Arthur cuddled on one end of the couch, John by himself on the other and Bane in the armchair. They watched the movie, the closed caption on for Bane’s sake and ate quietly. 

Eames had hoped that Bane would be more likely to stay with John, John already liking Bane - so much so that he was learning sign language to communicate with him. Eames saw it as a good sign that Bane even watched the movie with them, that he was around more often, but he was disappointed when the movie was done and Bane said good night and left.

John frowned, watching Bane retreat to his room and once he was gone, he looked at Eames and said,

“I don’t think your brother likes me at all.”

Arthur shook his head.

“He’s just really shy.”

“I keep trying though…”

“He’ll come around.” Assured Eames.

Later on that night, Bane emerged again. He saw the darkness in the living room and was sure everyone had gone to bed, so he went to the kitchen, going for a snack. What he didn’t see was that John was on the couch, sleeping until he heard Bane quietly making his way to the kitchen and turning on the light. John sat up and went to the kitchen, peeking in and seeing Bane making himself a sandwich. He didn’t want to startle him so he made himself known and Bane looked down, awkward. John waited for him to look up again before he signed to him,

_‘Hi.’_

Bane softly said hi in response.

_'I’m still learning, so…sorry if I confuse you.’_

Bane shook his head, signing back to him as well as speaking,

“You’re doing well.”

John smiled and approached him and Bane nervously looked away again. John touched his arm and asked,

’ _Do you not like me?’_

He watched the color flood Bane’s face.

“I do.”

_'But you run all the time.’_

“I get nervous because I can’t hear.”

John smiled and then thought for a moment before he slowly signed, his fingers not yet use to the movements.

_'Do you think I’d dislike you because you can’t hear?’_

Bane shrugged.

_'I like you. Date me?’_

Bane looked surprised and John just smiled and asked again. When Bane nodded, John grinned and slowly leaned closer to him, seeing Bane being nervous but he didn’t move and he let John put his arms around his neck as John got up on his toes and kissed him. It took a moment, but eventually Bane began to kiss back, shyly placing his hands on John’s waist.

Suddenly, John heard hollering and applause behind them and he turned, in turn startling Bane as they saw Arthur and Eames clapping and shouting in praise.

“About time!!” Said Eames.

Bane covered his face with his hand as John chuckled, Arthur clapping for them. When John looked back at Bane, he saw his face pink, but he was smiling behind his hand and John took it as a good sign.


	1456. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Bane comes home to John and finds that John is wearing nothing but Bane's big shearling coat.
> 
> Inspired by tweed-and-paisley's [fanart](http://lolahardy.tumblr.com/post/145586606084/tweed-and-paisley-quick-scribblin-of-a)

There were times that Bane would come home after a long day in the manor and find his beloved up and waiting for him. Since moving into the castle of the League of Shadows and having Bane take command while the missing head reappeared, John went with him.

He hated that he essentially threw his life away, but he loved Bane too much to be without him and for the time being, Gotham was not safe. But there were so many perks.

Bane worked hard, trained himself even harder and he forced all the others to keep up with him. In the beginning, the thick, heavy coat Bane wore for the cold of the mountains was worn all the time until he got accustomed to the winds, to the chill, to the snow and he began leaving it behind in his and John’s quarters. John loved that coat. While the castle was comfortable, on certain days the chill pierced through the windows and beneath the door and John couldn’t get warm in his own clothes, so he began to wear Bane’s coat. It comforted him like nothing else and John loved how it felt. The weight of it, that John was not at all surprised that Bane wore without struggle, felt as if he was wearing a bullet proof vest. The warmth was overwhelming and it fell to John’s feet, making him feel tiny and vulnerable. The sheep lining was soft on his skin and John went from wearing sweatshirts, to t-shirts, to singlets until he stopped wearing a shirt all together to feel the softness against his bare skin.   
It fell past his hands, his fingertips the only thing peeking out from the hole of the arm, the collar high, way past his head and John began to wear it as if it was his own.

Bane returned to their quarters one evening, his muscles tense, sweat sticking to the back of his black shirt. He was relieved to have weened himself off the mask, no longer needing it as he did once before. He got to the door of their quarters and went inside, closing and locking the door behind him. Their room was large, with a sitting area and two floor to ceiling windows, one having doors that lead to a terrace. As he got to their bedroom area, he saw his beloved, wearing his coat. It was huge on John’s slender, lean frame, baggy and John held it closed in front of him as if it were a dressing gown. Bane was immediately enticed and he licked his lips.

“Beloved…”

“I was cold.”

“I don’t mind. You look fetching.”

“Are you tired?”

“For you, never.”

Bane sat down for a moment to undo his boots, already leaving puddles from the crushed and melting snow beneath them. John watched him, bringing one hand up to the collar of the coat, smiling at Bane, holding it closed with his other hand.

“It’s comfortable.”

“It is. Warm too.”

“Yeah…really warm.”

Once Bane got undressed and laid in bed, John crawled on top of him, a faint hint of blush across his face, coloring the tips of his ears.

“It’s so warm in fact, I’ve taken to not wearing anything under it. Clothes just make me sweaty.”

He opened the coat, revealing his nude form under it, Bane smiling in pleasure.

“Oh….well we can’t have you being uncomfortable.”

“Yeah. You’re here though…I can probably take it off.”

He shrugged it off his well rounded soft shoulders, catching it at the bend of his arms as Bane reached up to his waist, thick, strong fingers brushing over his hipbones, then down his thighs. John’s skin goosebumped and he leaned down, kissing Bane softly. 

“You want to keep me warm?”

“I do…I certainly do.”


	1457. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Jon is peacocking a bit in front of the mirror but also worrying about his looks. Tommy asks him what's wrong and Jon brings up plastic surgery (your choice where) Tommy nixes that idea but mentions to Jon how he loves that Jon waxes.

After getting out of the shower, drying off and going through his morning routine, Jon get on some clean boxer briefs and stood in front of the full length mirror. It was the one thing that couldn’t be shaken from him - his vanity. He knew he looked good, better than before all because of Tommy. He liked to check every angle, every turn and if he was by himself, sometimes he flexed just to watch the muscles appear under his skin. 

That day, he smoothed his hand down the front of his chest, feeling it was still smooth, his fingertips bumping over the cross at the hollow of his throat where he started. He could feel the curves and bumps of his abs under his hands and he tightened his stomach a bit, just to see them more defined. He put his hands on his hips, right below his hipbones and thought he needed more work on his Adonis lines. Tommy’s Adonis lines were deep, as if carved out of his skin. Jon’s weren’t as profound and he found himself sliding his fingertip in the groove as if trying to wear them down by touch alone. 

He eventually stopped and turned around, pushing his shoulders back to make his back muscles be more defined. He stood up straight, seeing the valley of his spine, his traps nowhere nearly as excellent as Tommy’s. It was genetics on Tommy’s part but Jon aspired to get close to that. He looked at his ass, firm and high up and he was always proud of it, the way he filled out jeans and sweatpants and Tommy loved it. He could hardly keep his hands off it, especially when Jon as in his boxer briefs. Jon turned back to face himself, his thighs thick, the teardrop shape on his quads pronounced. But when he looked at his calves, he saw they weren’t as thick or firm as he would have liked.  
He never skipped leg day. Tommy made damn sure of that, but still Jon hated the way his calves looked scrawny in comparison to the rest of him. He stood on the balls of his feet, trying to see if he could make them look bigger when Tommy came in. He set his gym back down as he peeled off his sweatshirt.

“Hey Angel Face.”

“Hey.”

“Peacocking again? You already look good.”

Jon smiled a bit and settled back on his feet and turned to Tommy.

“My calves look weak as shit.”

Tommy looked at them and then back at Jon.

“They don’t. Maybe I should get implants.”

Tommy quirked the side of his mouth as he crossed his arms.

“Angel Face…”

“It would be quicker if I got implants. They’d look good too.”

Tommy scoffed.

“Absolutely not. First off, your calves look great. If you want to keep working them, we’ll work on them more. Secondly, you’re not altering any part of yourself. Except the waxing. You can keep doing that.”

He poked at Jon’s stomach then, smooth and hair free, then trailed his finger up to his equally bare chest. Tommy smirked as Jon shivered a little and crossed his arms over himself.

“And don’t think I notice that you’re just as smooth here.”

He poked the bulge covered by Jon’s boxer briefs and Jon let out a little yelp, smacking Tommy’s hand away as Tommy laughed. Jon turned back to the mirror and turned his leg a bit to look at his calf.

“You think I can work them up?”

“Yeah. We’ll work on them more.”

He walked up behind Jon, sliding his arms around his waist and began to kiss his neck. Jon could feel how hot he was, the smell of his sweat from his work out still on him and Jon never minded the way Tommy smelled when he worked up a sweat. He found himself leaning into him, smiling a little as Tommy reached his ear, nipping at the lobe as he soft asked,

“Wanna have a go?”

Jon nodded and Tommy pulled him away from the mirror.


	1458. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: SPOILERS FOR PEAKY BLINDERS S3 E5 Tommy gives Alfie a jewel necklaces as payment. Alfie has the diamonds taken apart and out of their settings (to break any curses on them) then remade into something for his Arthur.

Alfie looked up at Tommy Shelby from his desk as he settled a satchel down on top of it. Alfie lifted his glasses to his eyes and opened it as Tommy said,

“As we agreed.”

“As we agreed.” Said Alfie, dropping his glasses back down.

“Until next time.” Said Tommy.

Alfie nodded and watched Tommy make his way out. Once he was gone, Alfie opened the bag again, reaching in and finding fine jewels, strings of diamonds, emeralds, sapphires. Tommy had a good eye for these sort of things and Alfie began to pull apart and separate the jewels. 

When one of his bakers came in, Alfie was finishing up, keeping a small pile of diamonds for himself, the rest were back in the bag.

“Take these. There’s a lad. Now fuck off.”

The baker nodded, completely accustomed to Alfie’s way. Alfie himself began to get up, getting his coat, his hat and his cane, taking the fistful of jewels and placing them in his overcoat as he left.

He only had one stop to make and that was to his jewelers. Since involving himself with Arthur, Alfie had grown use to spoiling his boy. He bought him whatever he desired, put him through school, gifted him with several things Arthur didn’t even think to ask for. With the jewels as payment from the Shelby’s, Alfie took the best pieces and explained to the jeweler what he wanted.

“Break it apart. Take all the rocks out of the settings and make something else. A teardrop shape, putting the biggest diamond in the center.”

The jeweler did not question Alfie and his reasons for giving him a pocketful of diamonds and necklaces, he only nodded and did as Alfie said.

Alfie himself had his reasons. When the Russians killed Tommy’s missus, Alfie had grown paranoid. He had always shielded Arthur from his dealings, in fact, it was the reason he put Arthur in school in the first place, to make him even less a part of his activities. While he didn’t hide his relationship, he didn’t broadcast it either - not from shame, but for worry that someone might get to Arthur to get to him. He would be damned if someone dared to harm his boy. The Russians were not above curses and backhanded slights and Alfie knew it. Wanting to shower his beloved in diamonds, Alfie rather break apart the existing jewels and make something new rather than give Arthur those potentially cursed bobbles.

A few weeks, Alfie picked up his new prepared gift and brought it home to Arthur. His beloved was working on his school work when Alfie returned, taking off his hat, settling on the hook near the door. 

“Arthur.”

The way he spoke his name sounded like a command and Arthur looked up from his work as he saw Alfie. He smiled, getting up, taking off his glasses, setting them on the table before meeting him at the door.

“Hey, how was your day?”

Arthur leaned up and kissed him as Alfie said,

“I got a gift for ya.”

Arthur grinned.

“Did you now?”

Alfie nodded and Arthur helped him out of his coat, taking his cane for him as they went to their bedroom and Arthur sat down, seeing Alfie hold open the box he carried with him. He gasped softly as he saw the necklace made of diamonds, a snowflake like pattern as a pendant with an even larger diamond in the center.

“Where did you even get this?”

“Don’t you worry about where I got it. It’s for you.”

Arthur touched the sparkling gems, then lifted it from the velvet lining and Alfie closed the box and took the necklace, unclasping the back and hooking it around Arthur’s slender throat. The pendant rested beneath his collarbones, the necklace sparkling, Arthur touched it again and then stood up to look at it in the mirror on the dresser. He smiled and turned to Alfie.

“I can’t wear this every day.”

“It’s not for you to wear every day. It’s special. And just for me.”

Arthur smiled, biting his lip, knowing what Alfie meant.

“Thank you.”

Alfie stood up, going over to him after settling the now empty box on the bed. He cupped Arthur’s face, tilting him upwards to kiss him and Arthur obliged, kissing him back.

“When we go out…I’ll wear it.”

“Under your clothes. That’s only for me to see.”

Arthur smiled and nodded, bringing his hand to the pendant again, his fingers brushing over the setting.


	1459. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Along with his porn (though the porn viewing has gone down) Jon also loves trash reality tv like Jersey Shore, Real Housewives, America's Next Top Model, and Project Runway. Tommy is first like "wtf is this shit" until he gets super into it and makes Jon swear that he won't watch without him.

Jon had a guilty pleasure. Several in fact. 

When he kicked his porn habit (for the most part), he found he needed something else to occupy his time and in turn, he found trash T.V.

It started by accident really, he was flipping through channels before Tommy came home and he came across the Real Housewives of Orange County. He saw it was a marathon and he had only missed the first half hour of the first episode and the next thing he knew, he had to find out everything. He ended up binge watching the entire season. When he found out there were other cities, Atlanta, New York, New Jersey, Beverly Hills, Miami…he watched them all.   
In turn, he found out about other trashy reality TV shows. He came across America’s Next Top Model and binged the latest season before going back for the others. He watched rerun’s of The Jersey Shore and he caught up just in time to watch the newest season of Project Runway. 

He wasn’t proud of his indulgences but, much like his previous habit, he kept this a secret too. Only when he was caught, he wasn’t filled with shame. Tommy came home one day and saw Jon completely involved in Project Runway. He scoffed and asked,

“What are you watching?”

“Project Runway. Shhh.”

Tommy chuckled to himself, shaking his head at being shushed and he went to the bedroom to shower and change. He ended up joining Jon on the couch and in between commercials, he was filled in on what was happening and what was going on. Tommy scoffed and shook his head again. 

But his mocking wouldn’t last very long.

After a few episodes, catching up on what Jon had saved on the DVR, he started to find himself leaving a bit earlier from the gym on certain days to catch the latest episodes. Suddenly, Jon’s shows became _their_ shows. 

“Hey, new episode of Top Model comes on tonight.”

“I know, I know. I’m bailing early tonight to get here on time. I can’t believe you got me watching this shit.”

Jon laughed a bit as he combed his hair back. 

“Well…I shouldn’t have to suffer alone.”

Tommy smacked on his towel covered ass as he left the bathroom and Jon yelped a bit.


	1460. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Alfie loves to buy things for Arthur. He ties up some of his money in jewellery and art rather than a bank. He comes home one day to find Arthur in nothing but a fur coat Alfie bought him and various rings all over his fingers.

Alfie didn’t believe in banks. He was far too paranoid to let someone else handle his finances and he wasn’t above storing his profits in safes in his office and his home. But he also believed in investments.

He bought fine art, knowing it was stolen and decorated his home and his office. He bought antiques, jewels and more importantly, things for Arthur.  
His beloved, his boy, his darling, his Arthur. He put his boy in school, educating him further so to rise above him. He bought him books, clothing, things he needed for school. He had no problem giving his darling boy a thick roll of cash, telling him to use it for whatever he needed. But more importantly, he gifted his beloved everything he could.

He gave him jewels he received as payment. He bought him clothing, coats, hats, suits, ties. He let him decorate his home to Arthur’s taste, not at all minding anything Arthur brought in. But one of the things he happily gifted to him, was a heavy black mink coat. He intended Arthur to wear it on cold winter days, to keep him warm, to show him off. Arthur loved it and wore it any chance he got. 

While Alfie’s own overcoat was shabby and covered with ashes and soot, he never got a new one. Arthur commented on it when he went to hang it up for him one day, but Alfie shrugged, saying he was more worried about his talliet and hat. 

One winter evening, Alfie came home from the bakery wanting nothing more than to be home. He pressed the tip of his cane against the steps as he walked to his door, unlocking it and stepping in, locking the door once more before setting his cane against the door, taking off his coat and hat. He looked around, seeing Arthur was not in the living room, not anywhere in Alfie’s sight. He called out for him immediately.

“Arthur. Where are you, boy?”

“In the room.”

Alfie made his way to their bedroom, pushing open the slightly closed door to see Arthur sitting on their bed wearing his mink coat. Alfie grinned, letting his hand fall from the door as he leaned against the frame.

“What are you up to, pup?”

“I missed you. It’s cold.”

Though the shadows covered most of him, Alfie could tell Arthur was naked underneath the coat. Alfie went over to him, licking his lips as he crawled over to him, making Arthur fall back as Alfie covered him. When Arthur brought his hand to Alfie’s face to stroke his beard, he noticed the rings on his fingers. Most where Arthur’s, thick bands of gold, some encrusted with diamonds, others thinner, slender, framing his delicate digit. Others were Alfie’s rings, ones he didn’t always wear.

“You wearing everything at once, darling." 

Arthur nodded, lacing his fingers with Alfie’s.

"I told you I missed you. You’ve been busy.”

“That I have.”

“Well…you got some time now.”

“That I have.”

Arthur grinned, pulling Alfie down to kiss him.


	1461. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Jon is properly horrified when he realizes that Tommy wears basic pharmacy brand deodorant. He makes him switch to a brand name provided that it doesn't smell terrible. Queue them standing in the deodorant aisle, sniffing all the different scents.

Jon often pampered himself. He made no qualms about it and no amount of humbling up would ever deter Jon from keeping himself in the best things. He bought designer clothes, paid top dollar for the best shoes, both sneakers and dress shoes, his socks and underwear were designer, even his gym clothes and sweatpants were designer. 

Whatever Jon put on his body was also expensive and high end. He bought all kinds of facial cleanser, moisturizers, shaving cream, after shave and face masks from department stores. He bought expensive cologne, delicate razors, even his deodorant was top shelf. 

When he and Tommy lived together, Tommy never said anything about the shelf full of stuff that Jon had in the bathroom and hardly needed any space himself since he only brought with him the absolute basics of supply. Jon never noticed before, he never paid attention until one afternoon after he and Tommy had a post-coital shower. 

Jon stood in front of the mirror, combing back his hair after having washed his face as Tommy dried off behind him. When he finished, he wrapped his towel around his waist and then reached for his deodorant, pulling the cap off and began to put it under his underarm. When he replaced the cap to return it to the shelf, Jon looked at it and asked,

“What kind is that?”

Tommy stopped and then shrugged, looking at the stick and said,

“It was on sale.”

“Sale?”

“Yeah, at the drug store.”

Jon grimaced in horror and Tommy looked at him in confusion.

“What?”

“You put that cheap shit on your body?”

Tommy shrugged again.

“Whatever, it does the job.”

That was not good enough for Jon. 

The next time they both had a free day, Jon took Tommy with him to the department store. They went to the men’s section and Jon began to show him all kinds of different deodorants. Tommy sighed deeply, annoyed, not at all wanting to do this.

“Come on Angel Face, it’s shit that goes under my arms so I don’t stink. Is it really that important?”

“Yes! I understand you don’t like cologne, I don’t make you wear it or take care of your face and you’re lucky you’re blessed with such a good complexion and I even don’t say anything with your dime store razors and your drug store shaving cream, but come on, you can at least have some good deodorant.”

Tommy relented. Jon never really pushed for him to change anything about himself and Tommy could at least change his deodorant. So he was shown different kinds, different scents, Jon commenting on what he liked and on what he thought Tommy would smell so good in certain scents.

“The woodsy smell is best for you. Kind of floral, but still manly.”

“Yeah, this is nice. I like this one.”

Tommy settled on one and the employee smiled, taking back the samples and getting the boxed one from behind the counter and then ringing Tommy up. Jon paid for it and after being given his small bag, they left. Jon smiled at him, excited for him.

“Thank you for this.”

“Why? It’s just deodorant.”

“I know, but you tolerated my reasons for the change.”

Tommy shrugged but then looked at Jon, knowing it did mean a lot to him for such a small change. He sighed and then put his arm around Jon’s neck, pulling him closer, hearing him laughing.

“The things I do for you, Angel Face. The things I do.”

Jon continued laughing.


	1462. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: homeless teens running away through the city. Police chasing, sirens wailing, etc. One of them is worried about being caught and says "We can't outrun them! They're going to catch us! They'll keep us apart and we'll never see each other again!" -- things like that. And the other finally stops running to kiss him quiet before saying "No matter what, we'll always be together because I'm yours. You know it." They then hold hands as they escape across the bridge, all fears set aside now.

John was asleep, bundled in the blankets and extra coats as he curled up against the wall. He and Bane had a small shelter under a bridge in Gotham park. It was isolated and no one else would dare to come across them or try to take their spot. Bane was feared so John was protected.

In the distance, John heard sirens and he stirred a bit when he heard someone approaching him. He was awake in seconds, but Bane was much faster. 

“We have to go.”

John didn’t question Bane. Since he met him as a child, Bane had always protected him, cared for him. At the time, Bane himself was a child but he was bigger and braver and while John feared where he would sleep, how he would survive, breathing in the air of his bravery of running for the orphanage but now shivering at the fear of the unknown, Bane already had a plan, he was settled and he took John under his wing. From there, they were inseparable and even though Bane taught John to survive, John made no moves without Bane. 

Their arrangement worked for them for years and while at times, John felt much older and worn out from life, he was still a teenager and still under the law’s  mercy. When Bane had left earlier, it was to get them supply. It was routine and John never worried - he trusted Bane and he knew he would always come back. That night, Bane woke him and told him to run so John did, picking up their bag that held their belongings and Bane took his hand so they could run.  
They kept to the alley, back streets and ducked anytime they saw a cop car.

“If they catch us, we’ll be separated.”

John felt the fear of Bane’s words stab him and he swallowed hard, clinging to Bane’s hand tightly. Bane looked at him and saw John’s worry. They didn’t have time for much talk as they kept moving, doing their best to reach the outer city bridge. If they made it there, they could duck and hide for a period of time. The sirens were never far from them and as they ran, John wondered what Bane had done, what had happened that their temporary peace had been shattered.  

They were only a few more miles from safety and as they stopped to breathe for a moment, ducking against the darkness of an abandoned building doorway, Bane turned to John and kissed him softly. John felt the bittersweet feeling of that kiss. It was meant to comfort, to remind him that Bane would never back down without a fight. But at the same time, John was scared that they would be pulled apart, Bane would be in prison and John in a home until he aged out.

“Whatever happens, you’re mine. I’m yours. And I won’t let you go easily.”

John smiled weakly and Bane smiled a bit, holding onto him tightly. Without wasting another moment, they got up, Bane now taking their bag, they continued running, John feeling relief with every step they took towards the bridge and as they crossed it, John knew they were safe, at least for now. Bane only looked at him with a slightly smile, the feel of his hand on John’s never lessening.


	1463. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Based off of tweed-and-paisley's latest work. Arthur goes to the UK for vacation, despite trying not to, he looks very much the tourist. Eames is ready to go in for the con to show Arthur the London that tourists don't normally get. But they hit it off right away and rather than conning Arthur out of his money, he ends up showing Arthur 'his' London. The London of the people who live there (and some of the tourist places as well.)
> 
> tweed-and-paisley's [fanart](http://tweed-and-paisley.tumblr.com/post/146001963663/this-took-all-day-because-i-kept-getting)

Arthur was doing his best to not look like a tourist, though it was painfully obvious he was.

He had been gifted a trip to London by his parents for graduating top of his class and he was loving every moment of it. As much as he desperately wanted to look like he belonged, he was taking pictures of everything with his fancy, expensive camera (also a gift for his graduation) and he kept checking his phone to find his way around. He was in awe of the city, lovely and so full of history, the architecture, the sights, he just wished he could find his way around without having to check his phone all the time.

Eames saw him a mile away. A tourist, looking around, snapping photos of everything. He was holding a knit cap in his hand, his glasses sliding off his nose each time he looked down to check his camera and he wore his knapsack over his shoulder as he stood to the side of the street. He was an easy mark and Eames was sure he could swindle every pound out of him easily. 

Eames had been watching him, waiting for an opening, watching the kid buy souvenirs and guide books (that he shed the paper cover off of the moment he could), stopping to look at bus schedules. checking his camera after every shot. Eames figured that was his in, the next time he looked at his camera. He flicked his cigarette into the street as he crossed it, keeping his eye on the tourist, watching him slowly walk, glancing around, checking his phone. When he stopped, stepping aside, Eames followed the crowd and purposely bumped into him, knocking the strap of his bag off his shoulder.

“Oh! Terribly sorry! How awfully clumsy of me.”

Eames caught the strap before it hit the crook of the kid’s arm and the kid gasped, his camera in his hand jostled but not dropped.

“Oh! Oh it’s okay! No harm, no foul.”

Eames smiled warmly and the moment he met the kid’s eyes, he knew he had him. The kid blushed and cleared his throat as Eames said,

“American?”

“Yes.”

“Ah, well, welcome to London. Be sure to see Buckingham Palace. Ta!”

The tourist gasped a bit, holding his hand out to stop him and Eames stopped, looking at him curiously, as if he didn’t know what the kid was going to ask.

“I was-…well I mean…I don’t-…could…”

Eames still smiled and asked gently,

“Would you like directions?”

“Yes, please. I’m a bit turned around.”

Eames began to give him the most confusing directions, seeing the kid nod and act as if he understood but Eames knew he was lost. He stopped and then said,

“I could just take you there.”

“Oh, I couldn’t impose.”

“No problem, really. I’m not doing anything now anyway.”

“Well…if you’re sure.”

Eames nodded and they took the tube to Buckingham Palace, Arthur paying of course. Eames took Arthur to the tourist spots, sighing to himself as Arthur took pictures and read everything in sight about it. It was the same old routine for Eames, the same old tourist attractions, the same hustle, the same plan to swindle him out of everything and leave him stranded, but when he saw Arthur smiling and saw how happy he was, it was becoming harder for Eames to think about robbing him. 

“You must be bored. You live here, you see this all the time.”

“Not really. When you grow up around this, you don’t even notice it until someone else does.”

Arthur smiled and looked down, the wind picking up his hair a bit, the chill in the air not at lessening despite the hour. 

“Would you like to see all the non-tourist stuff?”

Arthur lit up then and even Eames himself found himself surprised at what he was saying. He never strayed from the con, but he was very much liking Arthur’s company and he was finding it tougher and tougher to go through with his original intention.

He took Arthur to East End starting at Spitalfields near Brick Lane. He let Arthur soak up all the history of the borough. He lead the way to Whitechapel, letting him pick up books on the Jack the Ripper. They stopped for lunch before heading to Shoreditch and explored the art galleries until it got late. 

“You want to stop at a pub?”

“I’m not old enough to drink.”

“No one is gonna ask. Besides, one pint will be fine.”

He took Arthur by the sleeve of his coat and they ducked inside. Eames ordered them two pints and he sat with Arthur, watching the shy boy slowly sip, looking away and fighting his blush.

“How long are you in town for?”

“A week. I’ve been here for two days already.”

“Saw a lot?”

“I probably saw more today than I did before. I was lost a lot…it took me hours to get back to my hotel last night.”

He looked embarrassed as he said it and Eames only smiled, not at all judging him.

“It’s not too tricky of a city to get around in, but I guess a native saying that doesn’t sound too believable.”

“Yeah.” Chuckled Arthur.

“I’d be glad to show you around more tomorrow.”

“Really?”

Eames nodded, taking a sip of his beer.

“Yeah…in fact, I’d love to.”

He knew he was in trouble when the sight of Arthur’s dimples really made him believe that.


	1464. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Alfie's sciatica is bothering him, so Arthur offers a massage.

Alfie Solomons was not a man who would easily admit weakness. 

Even after an accident in his youth forever damaged the sciatica nerve in his hip, it wasn’t until he was well into his thirties that he eventually began to use a cane. He walked as if he was stalking prey and the cane began to be part of him, using it for show - at least that was how he let everyone perceive it. 

When he was alone, he would groan in pain, stand and place his hand on his hip, trying to add pressure to it, sometimes he would walk around to ease the pain, feeling the nerves light up in agony down his thigh, pins and needles around his hip bone and some days were worse than others. 

With Arthur, he didn’t even let him know of it, not until Arthur caught him in mid grimace and asked what was wrong.

“Nothin, don’t worry about me pup.”

But Arthur did worry and he was sure to watch over Alfie when they were alone, silently, never at all bringing up the pain that Alfie seem to be in that he refused to acknowledge. When he did go to the doctor, he went alone, never telling Arthur and Arthur would only find out if Alfie let it slip out in passing.   
Arthur never breathed a word about it in front of anyone, never showed concern, only when they were home did Arthur show he knew of Alfie’s pain. He would draw him a hot bath and at times, offer a massage. At first, Alfie denied it, turning down Arthur’s concern but over time, especially on his worse days, he began to accept it.

One evening, Alfie walked home, leaning on his cane as he felt the pain racing up and down his hip and bleeding down to his knee. By the time he got inside, he had to stand still for a moment to gather his bearings. Arthur met him at the door and saw Alfie’s jaw tight, the scar on his face showing how tense he was.

“Hi….long day?”

Alfie nodded, letting Arthur take the hat off his head, his ringed hand gripping the top of his cane in a white knuckle grasp.

“Want a massage?”

Alfie breathed hard through his nose and wanted to say no, but pain trumped pride and he nodded, letting Arthur lead them to their room. Arthur only took what Alfie gave him as he undressed, hanging up what needed to be hung, setting things aside for the wash and when Alfie was in his undergarments, he lay in bed, feeling better to be off his feet. Arthur joined him, waiting until Alfie turned to his side and he began to rub his hip, feeling the initial flinch of pain. By the time Arthur got to Alfie’s thigh, Alfie sighed deeply, more relaxed and calm, the pain lessening.

“Fuck…”

Arthur smiled as he felt Alfie relaxing under his touch. By the time he was done, Alfie was half asleep, his eyes struggling to stay open and Arthur laid behind him, putting his arm over his side and kissing his broad shoulder. 

“Want to go to bed?”

“Yeah.”

Arthur nodded, getting up to get undressed before getting back in bed, feeling Alfie pulling him to have him laying on top. Arthur laughed softly, straddling Alfie’s hips as he brought his hand to his hair.

“Why don’t you ride me for a while? I’m too tired to do any work.”

“Okay.”

Arthur grinned, pulling up his night shirt, throwing it off to the side as Alfie grinned at him.

“There’s a good boy.”

Arthur was only too happy to please.


	1465. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: The boys are having a quiet night in. Wilee decides he's going to seduce Bob (he thought up a plan earlier in the week) but Bob gets all flustered. They end up giggling through either cuddles or sex (if the boys get that far).

Wilee laid back against the couch and watched Bob come over to him, sitting down beside him. Rocco was on his other side, curled up and fast asleep. Wilee sighed to himself, loving how Bob looked in his thread bare undershirt and his sweats. They were having a comfortable night in, one of the few they could have since Bob usually worked night shifts. 

They made popcorn and put a DVD on and relaxed, Wilee just waiting for an opening. 

While they had their normal relationship bumps and arguments, now and then Wilee craved a little more. Nothing too crazy our out of bounds, but something a little more than the normal, every day routine. Wilee understood Bob came from a long lifetime of solitude and ingrained Catholic teachings so getting him out of his comfort zone was an extremely long and tedious task. Even their love making was simple, under the sheets, in the dark, missionary. Wilee didn’t mind, getting laid regularly was never something to mind, but he wouldn’t mind changing things up just a little. He had formed a plan and he planned on executing it that night. 

When the popcorn was done and the movie was half way over, Wilee reached over to Bob’s arm, sliding his fingers down Bob’s skin. He didn’t notice at first, so Wilee inched over, then rested his head on Bob’s shoulder before reaching down to his thigh, settling his hand there. That’s when Bob noticed, flinching a bit at the sudden contact. But he said nothing, just swallowed hard and continued looking at the screen. Slowly, Wilee leaned his head up, brushing his nose against Bob’s cheek, gently nibbling at his ear. 

“What are you doin?”

Bob pulled his head away as he rubbed his ear, tickled and now getting goosebumps up and down his body. Wilee smiled a little and said,

“Just being affectionate.”

Bob looked confused and Wilee pulled him back over, going just as slow, waiting for Bob to reciprocate. When he did, his hand was on his hip, turning towards Wilee and Wilee smiled, kissing his cheek, appreciating Bob’s effort. When he turned to kiss him, Bob was still just as tense and Wilee laughed a little.

“You okay?”

“Yeah it’s just…weird. We don’t usually…you know….here…”

Wilee still smiled, putting his legs over Bob’s lap.

“It’s okay. We can…just hold onto each other.”

“You sure?”

Wilee nodded. While it wasn’t his end goal, he knew Bob was trying and he appreciate it. He felt Bob’s arms go around him and they continued in their light kissing, the movie still playing in the background, Wilee’s giggles filling the space between them when the tension broke and Bob apologized for being so awkward. They both laughed then, relief and Bob finally relaxed a bit more, holding onto him, pulling Wilee closer. 

It wasn’t what Wilee had in mind, but it was still a good way to spend the night together.


	1466. Ronnie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Ronnie has taken Arthur in and one of the first things on his to-do list is to get his kept boy into some proper clothes. Being the stylish fellow he is, Ronnie brings Arthur to his personal tailor to fit the lad for a couple suits. Arthur proves to look irresistible in a shirt and tie and it's not long before the older man is plowing him in the dressing room.

Ronnie, when properly infatuated, was known to be generous with his affection, as well as with his money. He knew the latest boy he picked up off the street had nothing at all. He was homeless and dirty and after washing him off, letting him get some food in his belly and letting him sleep, Ronnie was again rousing him for another go. 

He was pleased that Arthur didn’t resist, didn’t argue anything and was all too happy to pay Ronnie back for his kindness. Of course, Ronnie didn’t want to go about town with this shabbily dressed boy - he had a reputation to maintain, an air to maintain about himself and as lovely as Arthur was, he had nothing proper to wear. 

After a few days, Ronnie had his driver take him and Arthur to his tailor. Ronnie got all his suits, his ties, his shirts from the same place and now he would take Arthur there as well. Arthur didn’t question why Ronnie was going to pay for his clothing, he had done so much for him already and in return, he was getting the best sex of his life, so he went along with it, enjoying the best of a temporary situation. He let Ronnie toy with his hair while they sat in the back of his car, his other hand occupied with a cigar as he said,

“We’re gonna get you fitted for a suit.”

Arthur smiled, tilting his head toward’s Ronnie’s hand.

“Okay.”

“We’ll get you a few today from the shop, but I want you fitted for some as well. Nothing beats a properly tailored suit.”

Arthur just nodded and smiled as Ronnie continued toying with his hair.   
They got to the shop and Arthur was lead inside, Ronnie opening the door for him and allowing him in first. He was immediately introduced to the tailor, a Mr. White who seem to be well aware of Ronnie, his reasons and his tastes and after just a brief greeting, he was given his instructions and he set himself to work. 

He measured Arthur, writing the numbers down, Arthur standing still, holding his arms out, spreading his legs apart, nodding, listening, all while Ronnie sat in a wingback chair and smoked his cigar, watching. Mr. White’s assistant brought him a cup of tea and Ronnie sipped and watched as Mr. White worked and Arthur stole glances at himself as he stood on the platform in front of a three way mirror. 

He wore some of the new clothes Ronnie had gotten for him but nothing was as nice as the suits he was being measured out for. When Mr. White’s assistant showed Arthur some of the already made suits in the shop when Arthur’s measurements were done and he was encouraged to try them on so they could be hemmed and pinned properly while his tailored suits were being made. Arthur picked out a few and was shown the dressing room.

He undressed and tried on the new suit, seeing the hem was dragging beneath his feet, the waist a bit wide and as he held it to his hips, the door was opened and Ronnie stepped in. For a moment, it felt as if he took up all the room and Arthur smiled as he said,

“These are too big.”

“You’re a narrow little thing.”

He removed his glasses, tucking them into his coat pocket and Arthur kept smiling, the oxford he wore was open, still on his lithe frame, the pants loose and nearly falling off his hips. Ronnie leaned forward them, kissing his boy, feeling Arthur kiss back, sighing softly when Ronnie pulled back some. Arthur knew what Ronnie wanted and like everything else, he didn’t fight or argue.  
Arthur could only hang on as Ronnie pinned him to the wall, thrusting against him, holding him up by his thighs. Arthur groaned softly, biting his lip before burying his face against the crook of Ronnie’s shoulder and neck. His fingers buried themselves into the back of Ronnie’s suit jacket, hearing him grunting and panting against him. He held on, Ronnie never graceful, or gentle as he let Arthur thump against the wall, their activities none too subtle and when Arthur felt close, he whined, letting Ronnie swallow up his moan as he pressed his mouth to his, his legs tense as he tightened up around Ronnie’s waist. He came a moment later and he hardly felt it when Ronnie followed. 

Arthur panted, struggling to catch his breath as Ronnie gently lowered him to his feet and then redressed himself, Arthur barely able to stand. 

“Come on, pup. We gotta go.”

“I can’t be measured now…”

Ronnie only grinned a bit, taking his glasses out of his coat pocket and cleaning them off before putting them back on his face.

“Nah, another day. Get dressed.”

Arthur nodded and did as told.

He couldn’t look Mr. White or his assistant in the face, though Ronnie has no qualms about talking to them, paying them for their services, for the suits that Arthur ended up not taking and even though Arthur looked down and away, when Ronnie took his hand to lead him out, he still felt a bit of a thrill from what just happened and the fact that no one would say a word to Ronnie because of who he was. They got back in Ronnie’s car and Arthur smiled a bit, resting his head on Ronnie’s shoulder.


	1467. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: How about Arthur and Eames being sweet and silly in bed the morning after, talking about their lives until Arthur reveals a deep hidden secret that he's never told anyone else and cries. Eames understands how much Arthur trusts him and falls even more in love. Eames wiping Arthur's tears, pet names, and sweet kissing, please.

After a long courtship, a lot of dating and false starts, on again and off again for years and years, Arthur and Eames finally consummated their relationship.

They had dated for nearly a year and it wasn’t that either had traditional mentalities or they wanted to take it slow, it was work that got in the way and kept them apart from each other for months at a time. When they were finally able to be together for more than a few hours at a time, Eames took full advantage of it, taking Arthur out to the ballet, to dinner and finally bringing him back to his flat where they spent a long, glorious, fulfilling night together.  
In the morning, Arthur was still asleep when Eames woke up and he smiled, seeing Arthur’s undone tousled look, wrapped up in his sheets. He meant to get up and bring him breakfast in bed to further woo him, but he was captivated and he ended up smoothing Arthur’s hair back from his face, kissing him gently until he woke. Arthur smiled, dimples appearing as they exchanged good mornings.

They ended up talking a little more, something Eames adored doing with Arthur. They never found their conversations lacking and now that they had finally crossed a long standing bridge, it seemed as if more conversations were waiting in the horizon.

“When I was seven, I had a dog named Pete.” Said Arthur.

Eames laughed a bit.

“Pete? Why the human name?”

“I named him after Pete…the bad guy from the old Disney cartoons.”

“Pete…was a cat.”

“I know! Shut up! I was seven, Pete didn’t look like a cat to me!”

They laughed and Arthur nudged him.

“I had a dog named Pepper. My mum hated Pepper because he only listened to me.”

“Aw. Why Pepper?”

“He was a black and white mixed mutt. He had more black than white so I named him Pepper.”

“Cute.”

“I miss that dog. He was the best.”

“I miss Pete too.”

“Maybe one day, we can get a dog together.”

Arthur smiled, liking that Eames was looking towards a future together.

“Yeah..that would be nice.”

They shared a kiss and the conversation shifted to something else. They continued reminiscing about their past, their childhoods, the start of their careers and somewhere along that line, it got a little more personal.

“First kiss. How old were you?” Asked Eames.

“Thirteen. Oh it was most the awkward thing ever. I was at my first girl-boy party and this girl, had a crush on me and I was still figuring myself out so I thought, okay why not. So under this staircase in a basement, we kissed and it was so weird because neither one of us knew what to do and I wasn’t liking it so after a minute, I pulled away, told her I was going to the bathroom and I ran upstairs and left.”

They both laughed and Arthur shook his head. He looked at Eames and asked the same question.

“I was sixteen.”

“That’s a lot older than I thought you’d get kissed.”

“I was a skinny little, frail looking thing then. One of my mates took me to a party, I got drunk for the first time and I came across some bird who thought I was pretty and I got my first kiss in the loo. It ended badly when she pulled away to throw up.”

Arthur groaned and cringed as they both laughed. They talked a bit more, delving into their pasts until Eames hit a sore spot.

“Are you an only child?”

Arthur frowned then and looked away and Eames saw it, he felt the change in the mood. He waited, putting his hand over Arthur’s. They lay on their sides, waiting, not sure if he should prod more or change the subject when Arthur started to talk.

“I had a brother. He was older. When he was sixteen he got his license, he took my parent’s car and he went out with his friends and when he was on his way home…”

He paused, swallowing hard and turning away from Eames. Eames said nothing, letting Arthur cover his face for a moment before he continued.

“Some other kid wasn’t paying attention. T-boned his car. He lived for a few more hours until he succumbed to his injuries.”

He sighed deeply, his eyes watering and he immediately reached up to them, wiping at them with the back of his hand.

“God, I never told anyone about that…”

Eames pulled him closer, kissing his cheek, wiping the space under his eye with his thumb.

“Oh, love. I’m sorry I brought it up. I didn’t want to upset you.”

Arthur shook his head.

“No, it’s okay. I’m…I’m actually glad I did.”

It was then that Eames realized that he really did love Arthur. He loved him and had loved him for so long. Hearing Arthur tell him so painful from his past showed that he trusted him and it made Eames feel like Arthur loved him too. He kissed him again, feeling Arthur smile weakly against his mouth. Eames smiled when he moved back, seeing Arthur’s eyes still a bit wet though he was better now. Arthur eased his arm under Eames’ so he could hold onto him, smiling still as he sniffled a little.

“I’m starving.”

“Me too. Do you fancy a big breakfast? Pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, tea?”

Arthur nodded, kissing Eames softly, leaving smaller, softer kisses after each kiss.

“Yes…yes.”

Eames smiled and he would eventually get up to make them breakfast, but in a little while…


	1468. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Early in their relationship, the boys are fooling around and Jon - because he's still so used to porn - can't get it up. Queue Jon being embarrassed and wanting to breakup with Tommy. Tommy talks Jon down and gets him to agree to take it slow.

At the very start of their relationship, Jon carried the burden of being conflicted and unsure of himself, or his sexuality. He had once been secure and knew exactly what he wanted, until he met Tommy.

Tommy made him question everything about himself - how he lived, who he fucked, what he liked, what he did with his time. He didn’t like it and as new questions about himself kept cropping up, Jon would panic and feel overwhelmed and scared and in turn, would lash out at Tommy who did nothing but listen. Tommy understood. After a lifetime of struggling with his own sexuality, questioning who he was and what he did and how his family would take it, he slowly came to terms with it. Now he was watching Jon do the same, so he never pushed, never took anything that happened seriously. 

Not to say that Jon didn’t hurt him, but they somehow found a way around each other and Tommy felt his patience grow the longer he was with Jon. He was also able to knock him down a couple of pegs when Jon got ahead of himself.   
But it wasn’t an easy road. As Jon railed against himself, he would still watch porn. A lot of porn, convincing himself that it was just a weird phase, that his feelings for Tommy were nothing more than deep and profound respect, that he had lacked any kind of real, solid friendship that he was now starving for it. He kept Tommy at arm’s length and still partied with his boys and while he wouldn’t sleep with the girls he flirted with, he still chatted them up, still talked to them and got a ton of numbers. He wouldn’t say out loud that he was struggling to go out. That he was forcing himself and dreaded every moment of it, that he was faking smiles and good times. 

As their relationship evolved and Jon began to drop some of his guard, he and Tommy began to explore the more physical side of things. Everything had been a hurdle, kissing, touching and as much as Jon wanted to have sex, he had such a mental block against it that it took nearly a year to get even close to that. The first time they tried though, was a nightmare in it of itself. They started off slow, Tommy always cautious, knowing there were full chances that Jon might panic and call everything off, so he never made a move unless Jon did first.

When things began to escalate, much to his horror, as Tommy began touching him over his jeans, Jon felt unaroused. Nothing was happening and Jon thought maybe because he wasn’t ready yet. His internal conflict told him he was, he wanted this! Kissing Tommy had actually felt good and he wanted more so he couldn’t understand why Tommy touching him wasn’t doing anything for him. He felt humiliated and when Tommy looked at him, questions on the tip of his tongue, Jon shook his head, his face red as he said,

“We need to stop.”

Tommy said nothing and he knew better than to ask Jon anything at that moment though he very much wanted to. He could see Jon was flustered and embarrassed about what happened  or rather, what didn’t happen so he thought it best to leave. Staying would have only caused another fight. 

It didn’t take Jon long to piece together what was going on. His addiction to porn was killing his libido, something he was struggling with already when it came to picking up girls and now, compacted with his sexual crisis and he was practically dead from the waist down. He couldn’t bear to face Tommy after that, the humiliation still fresh on his mind, so like a coward, he texted Tommy, telling him it was best if they didn’t see each other anymore. He expected a call in return, but when he got nothing, he thought it was a good thing. 

That night, while Jon sat in his apartment, not at all missing Tommy and cleaning, he heard a knock. He went to answer it and he immediately blushed when he saw it was Tommy. He was holding his phone in his hand, wearing his cap, hoodie and sweats, carrying his gym bag. 

“You want to tell me what the hell this is all about?”

Jon looked down, his hand on the door frame, the other on the knob.

“I just…think we shouldn’t see each other. It’s not working for me.”

“You gonna let me in or we havin this conversation here?”

Jon stepped aside and let Tommy in and closed the door behind him.

“You’re being ridiculous. So what, you can’t get it up and that’s it, we’re done?”

Jon felt his entire face burn, the heat racing down his neck but he still shouted back.

“It was embarrassing! I never had that happen before!”

“Bullshit!”

“Fuck you, what would you know! This is new to me, okay? I never did anything with a guy before and maybe I don’t like it! Maybe it’s still fuckin gross to me and I don’t have any real feelings for you!”

Tommy knew that Jon was just lashing out. He was embarrassed and he was scared so Tommy decided to call his bluff.

“All right then, so we’re done. Thanks for wasting my time.”

He saw Jon flinch a little, looking away. Tommy approached him then, leaning down to grab his gym bag that he left at the door when he came in and then stood back up, looking Jon right in the face.

“Kiss me good bye then.”

Jon frowned, not wanting to, blush still high on his face but he turned a bit, letting his lips brush over Tommy’s. It was unsure as anything Jon felt but he wanted it so much. He was just denying everything to himself. Tommy kissed him back, putting his free hand around Jon, pulling him close, feeling Jon gradually let go and kiss him more. When Tommy pulled back, but didn’t let go, Jon looked a lot more vulnerable, his eyes still unable to meet Tommy’s.

“I didn’t mean that…” Said Jon softly.

“I know, Angel Face. But we can go as slow as you need. I care about you…you idiot.”

Jon smiled, holding back laughter but then he nodded.

“Yeah…slow would be good for me.”

Tommy nodded.

“Slow.”

Jon nodded, putting his arms around Tommy and hugging him, hiding his face against his neck.


	1469. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: So Arthur wasn't so sure about Eames' decision to have a full beard -- it took forever to grow, it's high maintenance, and Arthur really likes them both better clean shaven so they don't look homeless. But one day, Arthur finds that he can't stop rubbing his own smooth cheeks and chin against Eames' completed beard. Plus he begins to love beard tickles with sweet soft kisses from his love. AND it tickles so good when Eames does...you know, with his bearded mouth.

When Arthur started to notice that Eames wasn’t shaving, at first he didn’t mind. He thought nothing of it really and he was so busy with work that he really didn’t notice when Eames was suddenly sporting a beard. 

“You gonna shave that?” Arthur asked over dinner.

They had just gotten off a job, it was their first sit down meal in a while and he noticed this ginger beard on his boyfriend’s face. Eames grinned a bit, crooked, toothy smile under those bristles and said,

“I wasn’t planning on it.”

Arthur quirked his mouth and thought they would talk about it later.

But when later came, Eames told him he didn’t want to shave it. He liked the way it looked, how it felt. Arthur thought otherwise. He missed Eames’ lips, he missed his jawline. He also thought that it was a lot of extra maintenance - Eames had to trim stray hairs, shave the sides to keep it clean looking and in turn, it left a mess in the sink. Plus, he thought no matter what Eames did to clean it up, he still looked homeless. 

He knew better than to fight Eames on it, he knew eventually he would get bored of it and shave it off but until then, he would deal with it. 

One afternoon, they were sitting in the living room, Arthur on Eames’ lap, facing him, kissing him softly as he brought his hands to Eames’ face. At first, he hated the way his beard tickled his own lip. He found it distracting, but now, he was use to it, he liked it even and as he combed his fingers through it, he smiled a bit to himself. He began to rub his own smooth cheek against Eames’ bearded one and he found himself turned on. Eames smiled, his hands on Arthur’s hips, letting his beloved rub his face against his.

“Changed your mind about the beard, did we?”

“Maybe…”

He closed his eyes to kiss Eames more, feeling the tickle at his mouth again. All the things he disliked about his beard was now something he appreciated. He loved how the beard felt against his skin, the soft pink streaks it would leave down his chest, along his stomach, between his thighs and when Eames would turn him on his stomach and eat him out….Arthur shuddered in memory, more turned on now as he thought about it. When they pulled apart, they licked their lips and looked at each other as Arthur’s hands continued continued to linger on Eames’ face, his fingers gripping and tugging softly at his beard. 

“So, should I shave?”

“You do and I’ll fucking fight you.”

Eames grinned and kissed him again.


	1470. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by onceinabloodmoon: Forrest takes Evelyn to a wonderful club and dance with her to make up for her being turned away from her prom. Champagne/fabulous dress?

When prom time rolled around for Evelyn, she didn’t even bother getting excited about it. She didn’t hope, she didn’t want for it, she didn’t even want to think about it. 

Forrest didn’t even go to her school and she was already enough of an outcast as is, the last thing she wanted to do was draw more attention to herself. Also, she knew Forrest would never go for something like prom. He was quiet and withdrawn himself. 

But still, when Evelyn was home, she would go online and look at the dresses for sale or look at other people’s prom photos and sigh to herself.

Her school’s prom came and went and she got to see all her classmate’s photos and later on mentioned it to Forrest when she saw him. She didn’t think too much about it, just more or less commenting on it, mentioning how it had happened and she saw the pictures. She didn’t think Forrest even cared but she was very much wrong.

Forrest told her to come over one Friday night and she thought nothing of it and walked over to his house. She was always nervous about being there, Forrest’s older brother Howard the guardian over him and their baby brother Jack since their parents passed away years ago and neither Jack or Howard seem to like Evelyn. But when she got there, Forrest answered the door and pulled her inside quickly.

“Forrest…what’s going on?”

He took her to her room and there on his bed, was a box. She looked at it, confused before looking to Forrest to answer her.

“It’s for you. Open it.”

She smiled a bit, sitting on his bed and pulling loose the purple ribbon and then lifting the lid off the box, slowly moving aside the tissue paper and revealing a dress. She gasped at first, withdrawing her hands as if she was burned and covered her face.

“Do you like it?”

“Forrest! This is beautiful.”

She lifted the dress up by the top, a sleeveless champagne colored dress with a skirt that would fall to her knees, a black sash around the waist. She was so excited about the dress, she failed to notice the black heels underneath.

“What is this for?”

“Well…I couldn’t take you to prom, so I’m taking you out for our own prom.”

Evelyn felt overwhelmed by emotion and she held the dress to herself, smiling, feeling so lucky to have someone who understood her as well as Forrest did.

“Come on, get dressed.”

It turned out that Howard had some in’s and hook up’s all around the city and he pulled a few to get Forrest and Evelyn into a club for the night. After Evelyn changed, Forrest borrowed his older brother’s car and took her to a pretty upscale club. He did his best to dance with her, but he wasn’t very good and felt stupid, but he didn’t dare say anything because Evelyn was having a blast. They slowed danced too, something Forrest was much more comfortable with and when it was pretty late, they returned to Forrest’s home.

Evelyn was still all light up, smiling, her hair now sweaty and messy. She had done her best to pull it up and off her neck but it was a tousled mess on her head. She carried her heels in her hands, barefoot as she trailed along with Forrest, the two of them going inside as she sighed deeply.

“This was amazing. Thank you for tonight.”

“Just one more thing.”

He lead Evelyn to their kitchen and picked her up, sitting her on the counter as he got out some glasses and then a bottle of champagne. She smiled as he uncorked it and then poured some for them both and then handed her, her glass.

“A toast. To…tonight.”

She grinned, clinking her glass against Forrest’s.

“To tonight.”

They sipped a bit and then after setting their glasses down, Forrest stepped close to her, kissing her, feeling Evelyn’s arms around his neck. It wasn’t prom, but this was way better than prom for Evelyn.


	1471. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: After dinner, Arthur puts on a strip show for Eames in their apartment and gives him a lap dance. Of course, he leaves on his socks so he doesn't slip on the hardwood floor. And Eames might be biased so say that his boyfriend has the thickest, most delicious bubble butt to ever come into his grasp.

After a wonderful dinner, Arthur took Eames home. They had lived together for a while and had a great relationship, healthy and not without its bumps but they could always pass them with minimal fuss.

Eames was happy - Arthur was far more than he ever bargained for and he felt grateful that every day seem to be a surprise. Arthur felt the same way and it wasn’t at all difficult to love each other with the veracity that they did.   
After coming home, Eames was sat down on the living room couch and Arthur told him to be still. 

“What are you planning, love?”

Arthur smirked a bit, dimple embedding on the right side of his cheek as he said,

“Just be still. I’m getting us a night cap.”

“All right.”

Eames never argued and took off his jacket, loosening his tie and let Arthur head to the kitchen, coming back with a single glass of wine. Eames accepted it and took a sip and Arthur headed to their bedroom. While Eames waited, he sipped his wine and wondered what Arthur was planning. 

But he didn’t have to wonder long when Arthur returned wearing his robe and socks on his feet. Eames grinned, watching Arthur head to the speaker and place his phone in it, touching a few buttons before music began to play. Eames continued grinning, watching as Arthur walked over to him, opening his robe, revealing his well fitted, short boxer briefs that clung to all the right places. He would have looked ridiculous with the socks, but they matched his black boxer briefs and they were pulled up to his knees, so it was sexy.

“Why the socks, pet?”

“I need a bit of friction against the floor.”

Eames chuckled to himself as he brought the glass to his mouth, watching Arthur drop the robe as he started to dance. Eames only leaned back, watching as Arthur turned, arching his back, leaning down so his ass could rub against Eames’ crotch. 

Eames only sighed, feeling his cock getting hard almost immediately as Arthur danced between his legs, rubbing his lovely, full and firm tight ass against him. He always thought Arthur’s ass was a work of art, it was firm from his work outs, perfectly round and soft and it always reminded Eames of a peach. He licked his lips, his eyes trained on that perfect bum until Arthur turned to face him, bringing his hands up to his hair, moving his hips side to side.

“Mmm…Arrthur…”

Arthur grinned at the way Eames purred his name and he settled himself over his lap, putting his arms around his neck as he brought his face close to Eames’, letting his tongue tease at Eames’ plush lips as he said,

“Wanna go to bed?”

“Yeah….yeah I do.”

He got up suddenly, hearing Arthur gasp then giggle as he held on tightly, Eames’ hands on his thighs to hold him up as he walked them to their bedroom, the music still playing.


	1472. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deaf!Bane continuation: John starts to me come visiting more often alone, so he can talk and have some alone time with Bane. One of those visits end John laying on Bane's bed and Bane on top of him, making out like there was no tomorrow, but Bane's silence at the time drives some of John's lust out of his mind, so he can tell his bae how much he loves his voice etc

Now that John had confessed his feelings and Bane returned them, they acted on them and began to date.

Bane never felt comfortable talking out loud. He was self conscious about how he sounded so he only signed but with John, he opened up, speaking now and then, to help John better practice. With Bane’s help, John got better, being able to sign a little faster, better and when he fumbled, Bane would smile and John would laugh, shaking his head, knowing what he did wasn’t right, but funny all the same.

“You’re getting better.”

John would always light up when he would hear Bane speak to him and he would sign in return, but still talk as well.

“Thank you. It’s more fun to practice with you then online.”

John had confessed that he learned to sign in via videos online and books he found in the library. Bane had felt flattered that John had gone through so much trouble just for him, so he did his best to speak because John had told him he liked the sound of his voice. 

Now that they were together, John went over to see Bane as often as he could. While both their brothers were dating and often went out, Bane was still pretty much shut in, though John never minded. He would bring over movies to watch, snacks, bring books he thought Bane would like and of course, make out as often as possible. Bane was still awkward when it came to anything intimate, afraid that John would be weirded out or say Bane was moving too fast, but John craved Bane’s touch so he initiated it anytime he felt it was appropriate.

One afternoon, John pulled Bane on top of him, kissing him, making Bane follow his lead and follow he did. He was just as enthusiastic as John was after the initial shyness and he slowly put his hands on John’s sides, moving them to his back, excited when John slung his leg over his waist, kissing him deeply. John loved it, often looking forward to going further and he was a bit worried that he couldn’t convey how much he wanted this. 

He took Bane’s hand and brought it to his throat, letting his fingers rest against his Adam’s apple and he hummed so the vibrations of his pleasure could be felt. Bane licked his lips and looked at John, smiling a bit, flush on his face. But he was quiet anyway and John hated to move his hands away but he needed to tell Bane something.

_‘You’re quiet.’_

Bane bit his lip and spoke.

“I don’t want to kill the mood.”

John was confused for just a second before he realized what he meant. He was still self conscious and John smiled a bit. He signed to him as he spoke.

“I love the sound of your voice. I want to hear that you like this. I want to hear you moan.”

John felt sure in what he said, but nonetheless, he felt the heat on his face. Bane looked away for a second and then back at John, nodding so John took the next bold step, sliding his hand down between them, palming Bane over his jeans, feeling how hard he was. Bane gasped softly, then moaned and John tilted his head up, kissing his throat as he smiled. Their little make out sessions would be far more interesting from now on.


	1473. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can you continue your ficlet where Bane is Immortan Joe's son? Maybe John realises he loves Bane when something happens and Bane saves the day so he realises how caring and good of a husband he is

Now that John had given both Bane and Immortan Joe his heirs, their war pups and continued the line, John decided to go home. 

Bane made a weak gesture for John to stay, watching him gather the few things he had with him. John could hear him breathing at the doorway, most of him hidden in the shadows. They said nothing until John finished and stood up straight, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He walked over to Bane and said,

“I’m leaving.”

“So soon?”

“I’ve been here long enough.”

There was a bit of sorrow in Bane’s eyes, regret too maybe. But John didn’t want to know about it and he waited for Bane to move. When he didn’t, John cleared his throat.

“You’re in my way.”

“Maybe you can stay a bit longer.”

“I don’t think so.”

So Bane stepped aside and John left. He didn’t look back, he ignored everything around him except the light at the end of the tunnel and once he was out, he was ready to be escorted back home. Even in the rig, John refused to look back, avoiding the mirrors and looking ahead to the bullet farm.

He did not miss Bane. He didn’t. He never thought of him or wondered what he was doing or if he was thinking about him too. It would be ridiculous for him to do so, so he didn’t. It wasn’t until some time later, it felt like hundreds of days, that John and his own rig with his own soldiers went out and were attacked by the Buzzards. John saw them almost immediately as they roared up beside them, their vehicles covered, their hyena screeches following them down the dessert road. John drove, dodging them as they tried to ram their car into the rig and John could hear his men fighting them off, the heat of the explosions burning at his face.

He didn’t feel the explosion that seem to go in slow motion. He only felt as if everything slowed down and he was rising from his seat, then nothing. 

When he opened his eyes, he saw sand but it was the wrong way, the windshield half submerged and it took him moments to realize he was upside down. He reached for the belt across his lap, his injured and burned fingers shaking and fumbling at the latch and when he finally snapped it, he fell head first to the roof of the car, further causing him pain and disorientation. He shook his head, gathering his wits and reached up to the bottom of the seat and found his gun. It was hard to see, the sand making it dark inside the cab and just as he cocked the gun, the door of his passenger side was pulled open and John aimed, ready to fire.

But he didn’t have to. He saw it was Bane.

“What are you doing here?”

“We saw you under attack. Come.”

He reached his hand out to John and John took it, climbing out and standing once he was able to. His legs shook a bit and felt the blood from his injury on his brow. Bane only looked at him and said,

“Anything broken?”

John thought for a moment, shaking his head when he realized, no, nothing was broken. He had some minor burns and scrapes and cuts, but he was otherwise, unharmed. John then remembered to look around and survey the damage on his rig and see if his other soldiers had survived. He saw Immortan Joe’s war boys, their rigs, the other cars and he saw most of his own, had withstood the attack. He looked at Bane again, who was already taking command, motioning his crew to flip John’s rig back up and work on repairs on those that needed it. 

The hours passed and John did his own work when he could, but for the most part, he watched Bane run around and climb over things as he fixed everything and anything. If John had not known any better, he would have sworn he was a black thumb. Maybe his father had been right in picking Bane as a match for him.

“You didn’t have to do this.” Said John.

Things had been repaired, everyone talking and preparing to head back to the farm and to the citadel. Bane was wiping off his hands when John spoke to him and he only paused to look at him.

“Of course I did. You’re my mate.”

“You still…think of me like that?”

Bane nodded. It was then that John felt himself slightly smitten. Even now, after everything that John had said and done, Bane still thought of him as his mate. He didn’t dare say a word then, but he nodded and said,

“Come to the bullet farm when you can.”

There was delight in Bane’s eyes as he nodded.


	1474. Reggie/Phillipe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Philippe is back from France and he goes to find Reggie Kray. What he sees is Reggie with Francis. So he leaves again without saying anything. One of Reggie's men over saw Philippe seeing Reggie with Francis. They mention it to him when Reggie is wondering why he hasn't heard from Philippe.

The dinner between Reggie and Phillipe had gone well.

They talked all night, Reggie was the perfect gentleman and picked up the check afterwards and then took Phillipe to the train station, no ulterior motives. While they waited for the train, Phillipe looked at him and said,

“You’re making this very difficult.”

Reggie only smiled a bit.

“Maybe the next time you come back to the city, I can take you out again.”

“I think I’d like that.”

When Phillipe’s train arrived, Reggie took his hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it, never breaking eye contact with Phillipe. Phillipe only smiled, feeling a bit of warmth creeping into his face and he cleared his throat. 

“Thank you for tonight.”

“Until next time.”

Phillipe nodded and got on his train.

Phillipe returned to Paris and he thought of Reggie often, his work keeping him busy, but the moment he was able to, he decided to return to London. He thought he might surprise Reggie and take him up on his offer to go out again. It didn’t take too long to find Reggie, though he did it by accident, unaware that he could actually turn a corner and find him, but the moment he found him, he wished he hadn’t.

Reggie was standing in front of his car, his arms crossed as he spoke to a rather lovely girl, the girl looking up at him. Phillipe didn’t hear what they were speaking about, but he could tell by their body language that it was personal and clearly upsetting because as the girl turned to leave, Reggie took her hand, bringing her back to face him and they continued talking, Reggie never letting her hand go. Phillipe had seen enough to know he was being played for a fool, so he left, turning his back and not bothering to look back at all until he got to the train station. 

Months began developing and letters went unanswered, phone calls not returned and Reggie wondered what had happened. Frances had left him and he had done his best to make things end amicably so he could further pursue Phillipe. He had thought things ended well the last time they saw each other, but now he was getting nothing in return. 

After another unanswered phone call, Reggie hung up, frustrated and annoyed. He was glad Ronnie was holed up in his flat, out of his hair and out of his own matters because this was conflicting enough. One of his men watched him hang up and angrily light a cigarette.

“Everything all right?”

Reggie took a long drag from his cigarette and then waved off his associate as he exhaled. 

“It’s fine. Just trying to reach someone and I’m gettin dodged.”

His associate sat down and had a cigarette with him, talking to him about the situation without Reggie mentioning that it was Phillipe who was ignoring him. It wasn’t until his associate mentioned in passing that the last time Reggie spoke to Frances, some bloke had stumbled into the alley, then turned away immediately.

“What?”

“Oh yeah, he was only there for a minute but he took off. Didn’t look like anyone we knew.”

But Reggie knew exactly who it was. He put his cigarette out and stood up, leaving his office suddenly.

“Reg?”

“I’m leavin for a bit. Don’t tell anyone.” Reggie called out over his shoulder as he left his office and took his car straight to the station.

Everything now made sense. Phillipe mistook Reggie and Frances’ split as something else. Reggie didn’t know why Phillipe had been in London at that moment but he was going to find out.


	1475. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: the boys are messing around and things are getting pretty hot and heavy when Rocco comes in and puts a halt to the events when a cold wet nose goes into tender places.

It was a rare and uncommon moment that Bob initiated anything so when it happened, for Wilee, it was the best day. 

He and Bob were laying in bed when Bob turned and placed his hand on Wilee’s arm, his nose at his ear, kissing him gently as Wilee smiled and turned to Bob, silently responding to him, leaning his head forward, letting Bob kiss him more until Wilee turned to meet his mouth.

They kissed, falling back on their bed, Bob holding onto Wilee, easing his hand under his shirt. Wilee loved it when Bob took the reigns, he loved it when he was touched, shy and unsure as it was. It often felt like Bob had to pluck up the courage to make a move on Wilee, but he was never sure why since Wilee would always respond. He never questioned it either, he wanted to encourage Bob to do it as often as possible. 

He helped Bob out of his shirt, touching his arms, then his back, his sides, feeling flush on his face, loving that Bob was into it, that he didn’t wait until the night time, that there were no lights to shut off since the room was filled with daylight. Bob had to head to the bar that night, so their daylight hours together were a treat and for Wilee, this was the best treat.

They got their pants off, still laying on top of their bed and Wilee took Bob’s still hesitant hand and brought it down to his erection, helping him rub against it, feeling Bob carefully move his hand, his fingers touching, pressing and Wilee kissed him, making soft noises of pleasure to let him know he was doing a good job. 

And it was going well. So well. But neither had remembered the door of their bedroom that was still open and Rocco quietly crept in. At first he had stayed on the floor, out of sight, laying down as if waiting for an opportunity. It seemed as if when he heard Wilee however, he sprung into action, jumping on the bed and jamming his wet nose against Bob’s almost bare backside since Wilee started to take down his boxers. Bob yelped, getting off Wilee as Wilee was unsure of what happened until he saw Rocco standing on their bed, tail wagging, excited at what was happening.

“Rocco!” Bob shouted.

Wilee laughed, feeling disappointed that they were interrupted but amused at Rocco nonetheless. Bob pulled up his underwear, feeling embarrassed as he sighed deeply and Rocco laid down, resting his head on Wilee’s stomach. Wilee groaned as he brought his hand up to his face, covering it, laughing a little to himself.

“What a cock block.”

Bob shook his head.

“Yeah….”

They both sighed, unable to really be mad at their beloved pet, especially as he laid there and looked up at them. Wilee looked over at Bob, reaching for his hand since he couldn’t move. He smiled at him, giving him a tug.

“Want to send him out, try again?”

He was sure Bob was going to say no, the moment had passed and he was unsure of himself again. But it was Wilee’s lucky day as Bob nodded, sitting up before getting off the bed and commanding Rocco to get up. It took him a moment, but Rocco got up and jumped off the bed and was sent out, Bob closing the door behind him. Wilee smiled, still laying there, waiting for Bob to return. When Bob turned towards him he seemed nervous again but Wilee gestured him back to bed and Bob willingly went, practically picking up where they left off.

From that moment on, both of them made sure that the door was closed if they wanted to fool around.


	1476. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Based in a way off the end of What's your number but since no one would drive around Boston (or any city) crashing all the weddings to profess their love to their neighbour/boyfriend. They'd just wait in front of their door. With a bottle of cheap vodka and make some drunken speech. Then be sick everywhere. So Arthur does just that. And Eames, who has always loved him, loves him even more for it.

Arthur had made a mistake.

When he and Eames had their big fight, one thing lead to another and Arthur broke it off with him. After a few days, after they took a breather and cooled down, Arthur realized he had fucked up. He wanted Eames back, he didn’t want their relationship to be over but unfortunately, Eames didn’t see it that way. Calls and texts went unanswered and ignored, emails went unanswered and Arthur couldn’t seem to find him anywhere. 

But Arthur didn’t want to give up. He knew that if he let Eames go, especially after something so stupid, he would always regret it. 

So Arthur left work one afternoon and picked up a bottle of vodka as a peace offering and made his way to Eames’ apartment building. He checked his watch when he got there and rang the doorbell but he got no answer. So he took a deep breath and sat down on the steps to wait.

While he waited, he began to get nervous, afraid that Eames would send him away without giving him a chance, afraid that Eames wouldn’t want him back, afraid, period. As his nerves rumbled, Arthur thought maybe a swig of alcohol would calm him down, so he cracked open the  cap and took a shot, grimacing as the burning went down his throat and he did feel a little better. But as the hours began to fall off the clock, he began to get nervous again and again and he started drinking through the bottle to calm his nervous.

By the time it got dark, Arthur had no idea what time it was anymore and he was drunk. He rubbed his eye as he held the now mostly empty bottle and when he looked up again, he saw Eames approaching. Eames stopped for a moment when he saw Arthur sitting on the steps of his apartment building and then he continued, curious and then surprised when he saw Arthur holding a bottle of booze. He stood at the base of the steps and asked,

“Arthur, what are you doing here?”

“What are you doing here? You’re late!”

Eames chuckled. Oh yes, Arthur was completely drunk. Before he made the attempt to go down stairs, Eames walked half way up and looked at Arthur, sighing to himself.

“I went out with some friends after work.”

“Oh what kind of friends? Already moved on?”

“No, they were helping me over my heart ache.”

Arthur frowned then and took a deep breath.

“I don’t want you to have heart ache. I messed up. I messed up bad. I was just angry and stupid…you’re not bad. I’m bad.”

He rubbed his eye again with his free hand and Eames realized Arthur was fighting back tears.

“I miss you so bad. I miss you all the time. I shouldn’t of…shouldn’t of broken up. I want you to be my boyfriend again but you’re getting over me and I messed up!”

Eames wasn’t even angry. At first he was curious, then surprised and amused, but now he was touched. He had missed Arthur greatly and didn’t want to break up either but at the time, he swore Arthur had been serious when he ended their relationship.

“I’m not getting over you. I want to be your boyfriend again too.”

Arthur sniffled a bit and looked hopefully at Eames. His eyes were watery, his face flushed and Eames realized he had never seen him so vulnerable.

“Really?”

Eames nodded. He was then scared when he saw Arthur moving forward, still clutching the mostly empty bottle, forgetting about the steps so he rushed forward and caught him. He felt Arthur holding onto him, sniffling still as Eames sighed, relieved that he had avoided Arthur falling and hurting himself. But then he felt happy having Arthur in his arms again.

“I missed you darling.”

“I missed you.”

He held him tightly and rubbed his back until he heard Arthur mumble softly,

“I think I’m gonna be sick…”

Eames immediately pulled back and saw Arthur looking sick already. He quickly maneuvered them so Arthur was over the side of the staircase and threw up a second later. Eames made a face, but he felt bad anyway, knowing what that was like. He rubbed Arthur’s back until he was done and then slung his arm around his neck, holding him by the waist as he said,

“Come on, let’s get you to my flat. You can have some water and lay down.”

Arthur smiled despite him having been sick a second ago and asked,

“Are we back together?”

Eames smiled.

“Yeah, we’re back together.”


	1477. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: would it be possible to get Tommy/Adam high school mpreg please?

********

Adam could have burst into tears. In fact, he did. 

When he realized that he was pregnant, he cried, afraid of what his parents would say, what they would do, what his friends would say, what Tommy would do. 

They were still in high school, Adam was a straight A student and no one would ever believe that Adam was even having sex. He was sure that most people would believe that he didn’t even know how sex worked. He and Tommy while in school were often separate because they had different classes, different circles and Tommy being on the wrestling team kept him busy after school and sometimes during school when there were pep rallies. But no one knew what they did when school was over and that meant a lot of time at Tommy’s house, alone. Tommy’s brother had his own life, their father was away and busy so two teenagers alone in a room with a bed and raging hormones lead right to sex.  
It didn’t take too long for Adam to get knocked up afterwards and he was scared. The first thing he had to do, was tell Tommy. 

He waited for him after school, pretending to do his homework but in reality, his nerves were causing him to shake and not concentrate. When Tommy was done, after he changed and got his things together, he met up with Adam and the both of them went to his car. Adam had gotten his driver’s license and he had gotten a car as a gift for his excellent grades. He now felt guilt when he drove it, especially knowing the secret he was hiding. 

“Want to come over? No one’s home.” Said Tommy.

Adam tried to give him an interested smile but Tommy saw right through him. 

“What’s wrong?”

Adam didn’t even start the car. He held the steering wheel tightly and looked ahead as he took a deep breath and said,

“I’m pregnant.”

Adam was too afraid to look at Tommy, afraid of what he’d see in his face.

“Are you sure?”

Adam nodded, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. His fear actually made him flinch when Tommy reached over to his face, brushing his fingers over his cheek. Tommy didn’t mind, he understood that Adam as high strung and scared. 

“Hey…it’s okay. You weren’t alone when it happened.”

Adam sighed and let go of the wheel, turning to Tommy, putting his arms around him, hiding his face as he sniffled a little. He was relieved, though he was never sure why he doubted Tommy in the first place.

“What are we gonna do?” Asked Adam weakly.

Tommy swallowed hard, every bit of the ingrained teachings his mother hollering in his head but he fought against it.

“Whatever you want to do. If you want to keep it, I’m on your side…if you don’t…then…”

Adam moved back and looked at him, his eyes watery still.

“I…I think I want to keep it.”

“Then we’ll keep it.”

“What am I going to tell my parents? What about your dad?”

Tommy shrugged and leaned over to him, kissing him softly before moving back.

“We’ll figure it out.”


	1478. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: instead of getting pneumonia and dying (like the silly man he was) Forrest goes to Evie who warms him up.

The night the Bondurants went straight, there was a big celebration. 

The station was filled with guests and the Bondurants themselves and the party followed them back home. Jack and Bertha were celebrating being together on the verge of getting married, Howard finally sober and Forrest just quietly watched while he sat in his rocker.

Everyone danced and drank and celebrated and Howard and Jack began to tease Forrest about being an old spinster, sitting in his rocker and not even dancing.

“Come on Forrest, get on the floor.” Said Jack.

“I ain’t dancing for you jackasses.”

Jack and Howard had a laugh.

Throughout the night, Forrest drank and then stepped out for a cigar. He smoked, carrying a bottle of shine with him as he thought about how happy he was. For his family, for his business and more importantly, for himself. Things were coming together nicely and maybe, just maybe he could prove to his brothers he wasn’t an old spinster.

He had kept Evelyn a secret for himself the entire time they had been courting. He was good at keeping secrets and so was Evelyn. She had enough rumors floating around about her and Forrest had his reputation and both of them, wanted to keep each other for themselves. Now that things were legit with the Bondurants, Forrest was starting to think about bringing Evelyn around, introduce her to his brothers and his sisters-in-law. It would bring his family even more together. He smiled as he thought of it and the music still in the distance, he began to sway a bit. He had taken a bit of a walk away from his house, the barren woods with frost on their branches, the pond iced over. The liquor in Forrest’s system kept him warm though with every breath he exhaled, he could see the cloud leave his lips. it was bigger with every pull of his cigar and he smiled he took another drag.

He thought of Evelyn again and he misstep, his foot putting pressure on the pond. For just a second, he thought it was solid enough to hold him, but that thought immediately vanished as he slipped, his other foot joining the pond and the ice cracked, sending him through to the water. He instantly reemerged, gasping, sputtering for air, his cigar out and lost now, the shine ruined and the shock of the water sobering him up. He climbed out, now completely soaked and feeling foolish and the last thing he wanted to do, was have to go home and explain while he was soaking wet. Choosing to face the elements than his brothers, Forrest turned and went towards Evelyn’s home.

It only took a handful of minutes, but with the cold, his wet clothes and his slightly muddled mind, to Forrest, it felt like hours. He ended up waking Evelyn and she gasped, pulling him inside as she closed the door, leading him to the fire at the fireplace.

“What happened!? You’re soaked through…oh lord…”

She rushed around, getting towels. helping Forrest out of his wet and ruined clothes and Evelyn threw off her shawl and stood in her nightgown as she watched Forrest tremble. She then held him with the towel, trying to dry him off and keep him warm and Forrest could hardly form words enough to explain. As his shaking lessened, now wrapped up in towels and blankets and Evelyn herself, he began to explain what happened. Evelyn listened, her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat and his soft words and she didn’t judge, she in fact, felt bad for him.

“Oh, you poor thing. I can’t believe you walked all the way over here.”

“Didn’t want them to know…”

Evelyn frowned. She was sure that he would be ill tomorrow but she would take care of him for as long as it took if need be. Slowly, Forrest stopped shaking and his body temperature began to rise again so Evelyn took him to bed and tucked him in and got in right with him. She held him and thought of making him a big hearty breakfast in the morning, then do his wash and she wouldn’t let him out of bed at all. She even stayed awake long enough for Forrest to fall asleep first and only then did she finally relax long enough to fall asleep herself.


	1479. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can we get a sequel to the Adam/Tommy mpreg story please. Someone finds out Adams pregnant and gives him a hard time. Tommy saves the day :)

Adam decided to take his blessings, however small they were and count himself lucky.

So Tommy was supportive with Adam’s choice to keep their baby. In fact, he was looking forward to it, happy that they were going to start their family. They both had no illusions about how hard this was going to be, how much more difficult life ahead would be, but they worked something of a plan out. Adam would leave school when he would start to show and do online classes. When he got himself settled enough, he would go back to school, since there was a daycare there and he wouldn’t have to worry about leaving the baby in a place he nor Tommy could afford. Tommy had a scholarship for wrestling and Adam had already planned on going to school with Tommy, but he now wouldn’t be able to physically go. He would enroll online and watch over their baby and when the baby was old enough to go to school, Adam would go to college with Tommy and they would work everything else as it came.

Adam felt all right with the plan. It wasn’t the best or even the most solid but for now it would do. Tommy encouraged Adam to tell his parents, but Adam couldn’t bring himself to do it yet. He was scared and nervous but he knew he couldn’t hide it for very long. Besides, Tommy didn’t even tell his old man either.  
Another blessing that Adam could count on was the fact that he was very lean and he it was cold that he could layer up and no one would have any questions. He figured he could go on five months, without breathing a word about it. Tommy didn’t like it, but he would stay quiet too. 

In the months that went by, Adam checked his stomach and hid it when he had to. He was grateful for Tommy’s pull overs and hoodies, baggy and comfortable. One Saturday evening, Tommy came over for dinner. Adam’s mother eyed the two of them across the table while they ate and the dinner was normal, nothing our of the ordinary until she said,

“So, Tommy. How’s school going?”

“It’s fine Mrs. Lerner. Nothing new.”

“Mmm. And Adam? Have you been getting ready for college? You know they two of you are graduating this year.”

Adam was unsure of where his mother was going with this conversation but he nodded as if nothing.

“You’re pregnant, aren’t you?”

Adam nearly choked and Tommy said nothing as he looked at Adam’s mother. When Adam recovered, taking a drink of his water, he asked,

“What the hell made you even say that?”

“I know you Adam. I see how you’ve changed recently. I’ve noticed your change in clothes. Something has been off with you and if it’s not school, it’s not boyfriend troubles, it’s the next logical problem for teenagers.”

Adam said nothing and looked down at his plate.

“Answer me.”

Adam felt Tommy hold his hand under the table, giving him a squeeze.

“I am.”

They both heard her sigh and curse under her breath, then she shook her head.

“How could you do something so stupid? How could you be so irresponsible!? I shouldn’t say it to just you, you didn’t get yourself pregnant. How could the both of you be so stupid?”

“I’m sorry…”

“You will be! Do you realize what you’ve done? What your life is going to be like now? I’m not raising this child.”

“We never asked you to.” Said Tommy.

Mrs. Lerner looked at him and Adam at Tommy, amazed at how fearless Tommy seemed.

“We made a mistake, but we can work this out. We thought this through, we know it’s not going to be easy. All we’re asking is for a little support.”

“How exactly id you plan on raising this child financially hm? And what about school? Adam, what about school? What the hell is going through your mind?”

Adam felt scared and he hated that what sounded good before, was now being doubted because of his mother. But Tommy’s courage never faltered and he squeezed Adam’s hand as if to remind him he wasn’t alone.

“Adam is going to school for as long as he can. Then he’ll take online courses and I’ll go to college. I’ll be able to work part time and that will cover all the baby’s expenses.”

“You’re living in a dream world!”

“We’ll make this work!”

Adam now felt he had to calm Tommy down as he saw his mother’s surprised face at Tommy’s outburst. He already felt his confidence coming back because of Tommy’s support and he was now able to speak.

“Mom…we’re staying together. We’re having this baby. It’s going to be hard but…we want it. I’d love your help, your blessing, your support but if you don’t want to give me anything, that’s fine I understand. I messed up but there’s nothing else to be done about it now.”

Mrs. Lerner only sighed and stood up, heading to the kitchen and staying in there. Tommy looked at Adam and put his arm around him, pulling him close and kissing his hair, then his temple until Adam looked at him to kiss him. They held onto each other for what felt like hours but was really only about ten or twenty minutes. By then, Adam’s mother returned and she sat down again. She took a deep breath and looked at Tommy and Adam before she spoke.

“I’m not happy about this. And it’ll be a while before I come to terms with it…but for now…you have my support.”

Adam felt relief and he was able to smile a bit before the resumed their dinner.


	1480. Reggie/Phillipe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Reggie begins to look for Philippe and finds out he's in New York. He and Philippe talk though, Reggie has no idea what Philippe plans to do with the towers the next day. When he sees, he's impressed with his daring and risk-taking.

After some digging and asking the right people, Reggie found out that Phillipe was in New York.

“What the bloody hell is he doing in New York?” Reggie muttered to himself as he smoked, going over the news in his head. 

He didn’t want to leave Ronnie alone, he certainly didn’t think it was a good idea and an extended leave with him was out of the question. He managed to find the number where he could reach Phillipe and he only hoped that Phillipe would answer him.

“How did you get this number?" 

Reggie was pleased to hear his voice, Phillipe’s heavy French accent filling his ears, a smile on his face.

"I have my ways, dove. Why have you been dodging me?”

He heard Phillipe sigh and said,

“I didn’t think it would be wise on my part to keep seeing you.”

“Why’s that?”

Phillipe hesitated.

“I don’t…I can’t really talk about this now, I have a lot on my mind.”

“We can discuss it on further terms later, but at least tell me why for now.”

“I saw you speaking to that woman. She was pretty.”

Reggie sighed now, hating that, that was the reason.

“She’s my ex. We were saying our good byes, ending on good terms. Ir was the only time I had to her and I must say, your timing was lousy.”

“How was I supposed to know she was your ex?”

“If you had spoken to me instead of running, I could have told you.”

He was sure that Phillipe was squirming, feeling foolish and by the fact that he was quiet told Reggie everything he needed to know.

“We can discuss this at a later time.”

Reggie only smiled.

“We can. Now, tell me why you’re in New York.”

“Do you think you can make it here tomorrow, to the Twin Towers?”

“Tomorrow? What are you planning over there, dove?”

He heard Phillipe’s soft laugh.

“Come tomorrow and find out. I have to go.”

Phillipe hung up so Reggie did as well, placing the phone back in the cradle as he thought about his schedule, what he had to do, about Ronnie. Surely he could steal away for a day….

After arranging somethings around and swearing his men to secrecy, he took the first flight out to New York. He slept on the plane and slept on his way to the Twin Towers. He had no idea what time anything that Phillipe was planning was supposed to start so all he could do was sit around and wait. It was so early in the morning. Reggie was sure nothing would happen until much later, but much to his surprise, he heard a woman shout and point towards the sky.

“Look!”

Reggie did look. He looked up and saw a thin black line stretched across the two buildings and a figure walking across it. Soon, crowds of spectators showed up around Reggie, everyone looking up, watching Phillipe cross the wire, dancing, laying down and kneeling to salute the watchers. There was applause and cheering and when the police intervened, Reggie wondered what would happen. He didn’t see anything that happened when they took Phillipe, but when he was escorted out of the building, handcuffed, his associates with him, the crowd erupted in cheers. 

Reggie was impressed, to say the least. The fact that Phillipe had fearlessly walked across the towers for forty-five minutes, that he had planned this…it was amazing. Reggie couldn’t stay in New York long enough to see Phillipe be charged and then released but he knew he would have to keep tabs on him, hopefully get in touch with him later. They had much to discuss still only now, Reggie was far more infatuated than he was before.


	1481. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Cute high school Arthur working at a pet store and being hit on/accepting a date from super flirty/vulgar classmate Eames who doesn't even have a pet.

Even though he was young, Arthur loved his job.

He worked at  pet store that paid pretty well, had good hours and best of all, the cutest pets. While it was work, he didn’t mind cleaning out cages and bins and feeding all of the animals, they were sweet and well loved and well taken care of. He would clean fish tanks to make sure that they always looked healthy and bright, he changed the bedding in all the hamsters, guinea pigs, ferrets and rabbit cages, he made sure the puppy and kitten cages were always spotless. He wanted all the pets to find a good home.

Sometimes, he would pay special attention to the animals, carrying a ferret around his neck while he went about his tasks in the store, a mouse in his pocket while he stood at the register, a bird on his shoulder while he spoke to customers. Now and then he’d let a puppy run around the store, enticing patrons to often purchase the pup. He let the cats sit on the counter with him and they too were adored for their demeanor. He loved his job.

The only thing that now and then bugged him was his school mate that often came into the shop and would pick a puppy from the pin and carry it around with him while he followed Arthur and never took the dog home. Eames was cute, sure, but he was super flirty and Arthur found it hard to take him seriously. Arthur had know of his reputation and he had seen it first hand, watching him flirt with just about anyone that came near him. Even the customers that came to the store were fair game, Eames leaning on the counter, cuddling and kissing the puppy he picked for the day, eyeing the girls who had just come in to look, making them blush and giggle. Sometimes, a sale would be made, other times, Arthur would just sigh and wait for their little back and forth to finish so they would leave.

“Eames, why are you always here?”

Arthur was sweeping that day, a white mouse in his apron pocket, peeking out, sniffling as Arthur moved about. Eames was following him, cradling the latest baby pitbull they just got in and he smiled, watching Arthur push up his glasses as he looked up from sweeping.

“Because, I fancy you, darling.”

“You ‘fancy’ everyone, Eames.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned to continue sweeping and Eames followed him nonetheless.

“You say that but aren’t I here all the time? Watching you clean, watching you sweep and stuff?”

Arthur stopped again and put his hand on his hip while he held the broom with the other.

“I give you credit for your determination.”

Eames grinned, lifting up the puppy, kissing his head. 

“Also, I love dogs.”

“Why don’t you ever take one home?”

“My mum won’t let me, she’s allergic.”

“So you just come in here to bother me?”

“I told you, I fancy you.”

Arthur frowned a bit and went back to work. 

“So, come on. Go out with me.”

Arthur finished sweeping and was now restocking shelves. Eames still held the puppy, watching Arthur work. Arthur never stopped, didn’t even bother looking at Eames.

“Yeah, right.”

“Seriously.”

Eames knelt down beside him, holding up the pitbull in front of his face, showing Arthur how cute he was. With a soft, baby voice, Eames spoke as if the pup was speaking.

“Pwease go out with him. He’s nice and really wikes you.”

Arthur laughed and reached over to the pup, petting his head. Eames lowered him, cradling him back in his arms. When they looked at each other, Arthur sighed deeply and went back to work.

“I’m off tomorrow.”

“I know your schedule. I’m here all the time remember?”

Arthur laughed and shook his head.

“Right.”

“So, after school? We can go out for dinner.”

“I must be crazy…” Arthur mumbled to himself before he sighed. “…okay. After school.”

Eames grinned and kissed the pup’s head.

“Can’t wait. So what else do you have to do here?”

Arthur shook his head again, holding back the smile that was threatening to break across his face as he continued restocking.


	1482. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: On his first date with pet shop worker Arthur, Eames takes Arthur to laser tag. During the game Arthur pushes Eames in the corner kisses him, then shoots him. Eames falls more in love with how ruthless Arthur is.

Now that Arthur had agreed to go on a date with him. Eames was ready.

He picked Arthur up after school, watching him get in his car and smiled at him as he asked,

“So, where we going?”

“Lunch first. Aren’t you hungry?”

“Wouldn’t it be dinner?”

“Okay, food then.”

Arthur laughed and nodded.

They went to a near by fun center, where they got some burgers and fries and Eames watched as they ate and Arthur looked around, seeing the games, the activities and how the place was slowly filling up.

“I’ve never been here before.”

“I thought so. After we eat, we can play here.”

Arthur grinned, excited.

The first thing they did after they ate, was laser tag. Arthur was excited, strapping on the vest and taking the laser gun from the holster, excited to run in with the crowd and play. Eames himself couldn’t believe how fun this was and how great this date was going. After they were given brief instructions, the crowd was let into the arena and the game began. Eames stuck close to Arthur even though there were no teams and they had fun running around, shooting everyone, ducking down behind the false rocks and columns and laughing together.

They managed to get their numbers up, Arthur scary good at picking off people left and right, the constant sounds of the buzzers and lights blinking every time Arthur got a crowd of people. Eames was no slouch himself, but he had more misses than Arthur. 

When the final count began to happen, they continued running and shooting down anyone they saw and as they turned a darkened corner, Eames felt Arthur turn to him, grabbing him by the straps of his vest and pin him to the wall. In the dark, where it was just the two of them, Arthur kissed him. Eames was surprised, his eyes wide and he was so stunned, he hardly had a chance to kiss back. It felt like time stopped and the world fell away as he focused on nothing but Arthur. He was caught off guard, not at all thinking he’d get to kiss Arthur so soon. But it was over just as quickly as it started when Arthur moved back and smiled at him and Eames remembered where they were.

He was about to say something when Arthur raised his laser gun at him and fired, shooting Eames’ target and watching the lights and buzzer go off. Arthur grinned and ran away then and Eames looked down, bringing his hand to the light on his chest and he laughed a little, shaking his head, feeling all the more crazy about Arthur than he ever had before.

The game was over soon and when they met outside again, returning the vests and guns, Eames looked at Arthur and smiled at him, seeing him smiling back though shyly now, looking down a bit, a hint of blush on his face. 

“Want to play a couple of games?”

“Yeah.”

“We should take a couple of pictures in the photo booth too….have a nice memento of the day.”

Arthur looked at him, shyness gone again leaving only the smile behind.

“Yeah…let’s go.”

He reached for Eames’ hand and Eames took it as they both walked, heading towards some of the games in the center.


	1483. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Ariadne playing Pokemon Go during an after Inception mission and on her adventures, she finds lots of Pokemon, a small object that could be a totem, a new delicious restaurant of her (your) favorite foreign cuisine, two tough street gangs having a friendly dance off, and the parking lot where Arthur and Eames are having yummy dirty sex in a car. Maybe some sex dialogue and Ariadne sneaking a peak through the roll down space in the window, very amused as she's wanted this for ages?

The Pokemon Go craze hit everyone and Ariadne was not at all exempt. 

She knew she should have some control during the latest job she was on, but her former crew knew her and they understood. Well, not so much understood as they were indifferent about it. Arthur was fine with it so long as she kept up on her work, Dom was a father so he was use to things like this. He often warned Ariadne to be careful when she walked around the city. Eames didn’t know what a Pokemon was so he asked no questions and Yusuf now and then asked some questions about what she caught but for the most part, kept himself busy.

When Ariadne finished her latest sketches, she looked up and saw that everyone was either busy or absent, so she decided to get a game in. She didn’t worry about work, the job was so easy they could do it in their sleep (no pun intended) so she picked up her fully charged phone, her travel charger and picked up her purse.

“Dom, I’m going for a walk.”

“Be careful. Look up before you cross a street.”

She smiled, seeing him looking over some notes.

“Yes, Dom, I will.”

She then headed out and began to walk.

San Francisco was full of Pokemon and she began catching a ton of them. She stopped by a few gyms to do battle and lost, but it was all in good fun. She found a ton of Pokestops and was able to regain the Pokeballs she lost trying to catch anything. When she made a stop to catch a Pikachu (and caught him!) she glanced up to see an antique store that had a beautiful display of keys, marbles, cameos and a chess set. It made her think of her own totem in her pocket and for a minute she thought of replacing her totem but her phone vibrated and she went on with her walk. A lure went up a few blocks from where she was and she ran over to see a small crowd in front of an Italian cafe and after catching a ton more Pokemon and meeting a few new people, she got the freshest, tastiest gelato this side of Italy.

As she kept walking, she came across another group and for a moment, she was a little scared because the group didn’t look too friendly and she thought of turning in the opposite direction when she suddenly heard music. The group ended up being a dance trope, practicing a dance routine and soon a crowd formed around her. There was applause and she only moved on when she felt her phone vibrate again, telling her there was a Squirtle near by and she began to chase it. It took her to the other end of the parking lot, past the empty parking attendant booth and saw a single lonely car there. It was parked almost out of the way, the parking booth blocking the front part of it. It had some shade covering it and Ariadne was only focused on her game until she caught the Pokemon and then realized it was Arthur’s car. He had rented one for the job and Ariadne had seen him get into it a few times after work. She wondered if he was doing something near by or if he was in the car and she thought of waiting for a moment to see if he would appear or maybe he was in the car. She approached the passenger side at first, bringing her hand up to the window since they were tinted and squinted to try to look inside. All she could really make out was the fact that were clothes on the passenger seat. She thought it weird until she heard a noise coming from the back.

Her worry kicked in first and she thought maybe someone had hurt him and threw Arthur in the back seat to try to rob him. She thought for a second, how implausible that was knowing Arthur, but nonetheless, she worried and peeked in through the small crack of the window that was left open.

Well….Arthur was there. But he wasn’t hurt. And he wasn’t alone either. As her eyes adjusted, she realized Arthur was in the middle of having semi-public, outdoor car sex with Eames. He was on top, riding him and Ariadne pulled away a second later. It took just a second for her brain to process what she saw and then realized the clothes in the front, the private location, the semi open window, the rented car…it all added up. She grinned to herself and mentally high-fived Arthur. She knew there was something going on between Arthur and Eames. Their banter had turned into almost, pseudo-flirting, hidden among the barbs and quips. She saw how they flirted with each other when they thought no one was there and while she had always hoped for them get together, she didn’t think she’d actually witness it. 

She decided to make herself vanish before she was caught and pegged a pervert so she nodded, approving of their relationship and decided to keep their secret. She looked at her phone again and saw someone had a dropped a lure near by and she headed off in that direction to continue playing.


	1484. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Deaf!Bane continuation: It's a hot summerday and the boys are heading out to beach. All three of them are excited to go and get to cooldown, but Bane is a bit unsure about the water. In the end all three manage to confince Bane in the water and have a chicken fight matches, which leave all four of them grinnig like a fools.

As their relationship progressed, so did the seasons. 

All too soon, school was out and the summer was in full swing. While Eames had tried and often given up getting his brother out of the house, things looked different now that John was around. The four of them organized a trip to the beach and John was actually able to get Bane to come with them. 

Bane found himself excited to go. Comforted by his brother, by Arthur and more importantly by John being there, encouraging him, wanting his company made him feel welcome and he began to see all the things he was missing out on. When John told him about the trip, he was hesitant, but John promised him he would have fun, so he opted to go. 

A car ride later, they were at the beach and Bane could feel the heat from the sun, the sand, he could smell the sea and he knew he made the right choice in going. They picked a spot and after spreading out towels and opening a huge umbrella, they set their bags down and stripped off, running to the sea. 

Bane stayed behind again, unsure about the water, nervous about being undressed. John stayed behind with him and offered to put sunscreen on him instead. It was an easy way to have him undress and get him comfortable and Bane agreed. It was even better when he got to put sunscreen on John in return. After a few minutes, John could see Bane watching his brother and Arthur playing, splashing at each other, Eames lifting and tossing Arthur in the air playfully. John touched Bane’s arm to get his attention.

_‘We can go in if you want.’_

_'I don’t know how to swim.’_

_'It’s just waist high. That’s nothing to you.’_

Bane looked like he wanted to go, but was nervous to do so. John smiled.

_'Come on. If you don’t like it we can leave.’_

_'Ok.’_

Bane got up and followed John, feeling him take his hand as they walked into the break.

It didn’t take too long before Eames and Arthur were calling them both in and Bane began having fun, forgetting his worries and fears and concern and soon, between the four of them, they got into chicken fights, Arthur on Eames’ shoulders, John on Bane’s. John and Arthur grappled each other, pushing and doing their best to push each other off amidst a ton of laughter. 

By the late afternoon, the four of them were exhausted, having lunch under their umbrella. When they were done, John looked at Bane and asked him,

_'Did you have fun?’_

Bane nodded, a smile on his face. Eames noticed it and signed so Bane could see,

_'I can’t believe you managed to talk him out here.’_

Bane nudged him and everyone shared a laugh.

On the car ride home, Eames driving, Arthur in the passenger seat, John looked up at Bane, seeing him sound asleep. He held his hand while they sat in the back and he smiled, happy that he was able to get him out of the house, that he was able to show him a great day. He rested his head on Bane’s shoulder and closed his eyes, still smiling to himself.


	1485. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur and Eames are in college, Eames can't stand Arthur as Arthur is the awkward shy bookworm kind, however at a dorm party they all play spin the bottle, Eames is hoping to score with one of the cheerleaders but when it ends up landing at Arthur, Eames reluctantly kisses him and acts grossed out but then realises during the kiss 'holy fuck, this is amazing' and ends up wanting more

When Eames was in college, his next dorm neighbor was a shy, withdrawn kid named Arthur. Arthur complained all the time and got Eames in trouble constantly with coming in late, making noise, playing music too loud, having too many loud friends over and Eames got so many write up’s and talking to’s that he was on the edge of being kicked out due to the amount of complaints against him.

So needless to say, they did not get along very well. 

They kept their distance from each other as much as possible though when they bumped into each, they glared at each other, very rarely exchanging words unless it was a half muttered insult, especially when Eames got in trouble.   
One night, their dorm was having a party and of course Eames and a few of his friends from his floor went. It was held in the basement, a couple of people playing foosball, others crowded around the TV playing Mario Kart and most of the crowd was standing around talking. Eames grabbed himself a beer and began to mingle. 

He had fun, chatting and laughing and flirting - there were so many girls that weren’t from his building that he took the opportunity to get as many numbers as he could, without looking like a scumbag. As the night progressed, he noticed that little bookworm Arthur was there too. He wasn’t drinking, his hands empty, but he wore his glasses and he talked to a small group, laughing a bit. Eames rolled his eyes, hating that he was here (he’d probably complain about how loud it was to the RA later) but he decided to ignore him and keep going around the room.

When the crowd began getting a bit thinner, spin the bottle was started. Most of the girls were for it and Eames thought it was a childish game but then again, what better way to start something with some of these new girls than a kissing game? The participants of the game moved some of the couches around and everyone got in a circle, the bottle in the middle as they began the game. The observers watched and hooted and howled, clapping and laughing when someone span the bottle and kissed who the bottle was pointed at and when it was Eames’ turn, he spun the bottle, hoping to land on the varsity cheerleader he had been chatting to for most of the night. They looked at each other across the circle and when the bottle stopped, Eames hadn’t noticed, confident he would get his cheerleader. However, when he finally did look down, he saw the bottle wasn’t even in her general direction, but in…Arthur’s.

When did Arthur even join the game?? Eames was furious and didn’t want to play, but everyone began to push him, telling him to get over it and just do it, pointing out that a couple of the other guys and girls had kissed each other and to not be a spoil sport so under the amount of pressure, Eames caved, rolling his eyes and sighing as Arthur made his own face, frowning deeply as he took off his glasses, tucking them into the pocket of his plaid shirt. They crawled towards the center of the circle and Eames hesitated, then shook his head, wondering if he could even kiss another guy, especially that guy being Arthur. But Arthur was fearless and he scoffed and to his credit, didn’t hesitate though Eames was being dramatic about it. He leaned forward, pressing their lips together and for a second, Eames was shocked.

It was only moments, but in those moments, Eames closed his eyes and suddenly, it started to feel good. Arthur was a good kisser and even though Eames was still, Arthur kissed him. _‘Holy shit…_ ’ he thought to himself, ’ _this is great…_ ’ It wasn’t until the end that Eames began to kiss back but by then, Arthur pulled back and began to go back to his spot. Eames felt like he was waking up then, hearing the loudness of the room, the shouting and applause and Eames settled back in his seat, letting someone else take their turn. He only sat in for a few more spins before he faked a phone call and left. 

He found himself confused, wondering why his mind was going in circles about that kiss. It was a stupid party game, a stupid kiss on a dare and with Arthur no less! Yet Eames’ mind was spinning and he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He thought that maybe tomorrow, his head would be clearer and anyway, he had a lot to drink, no sense in thinking too much about it then. 

But the following day, after Eames got ready for class, he stepped out of his dorm room, locking the door and headed to the elevator, his bag over his shoulder, his phone in his hand. He pressed the button to head to the lobby and as he waited, he felt someone at his side. It was none other than Arthur. Somehow, he looked different but Eames couldn’t pin why. Arthur always wore jeans, a shirt, sometimes a hoodie or another shirt over it, his glasses and his Converse. Yet that day, he looked different to Eames. He felt embarrassed for looking at him so long so he looked at his phone instead and cleared his throat.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, the both of them stepping in and once the doors closed, Arthur fussed a bit and then shoved his hands in his pockets.

“You left early yesterday.”

“Yeah…had another party.”

That was a lie, Eames had gone to his room instead.

“Oh. Thanks for keeping it down when you got back. I didn’t even hear you come in.”

“Sure.”

When they got to the lobby, the doors opened and Arthur sort of smiled at him as he stepped out.

“See ya.”

Eames nodded, watching him go and he swallowed hard, everything clicking at that moment. He fancied him. He had begun to like Arthur and all because of that stupid kiss.

“Shit…”

The doors began to close and Eames stopped it as he decided to get out of elevator and head to his class.


	1486. Chapter 1486

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by apocalypseaisha-blog: Shinzon / Tommy Solomon (adult Tommy). I don't even know. Maybe Shinzon doesn't die at the end of Nemesis but escapes during his capture and has a back up plan that sends him to Earth, 2016. He tries to blend in to avoid detection but ends up being just a strange homeless guy in a world he doesn't understand. Tommy sees him and immediately knows he's not of this world.

The sirens were echoing through the chambers of the ship and Shinzon knew he had to flee. He was injured and he wouldn’t last much longer if he didn’t activate his back up plan. He had hoped he hadn’t needed to use it, he had hoped and had been so confident in fact, that there was hardly a plan B. Now he was grateful it had even been a thought.

As his ship began exploding, the fiery death coming towards him, Shinzon pressed the button that would teleport him away from there in  flash of white.  
In panic and a flurry of pain and confusion, he hadn’t even noticed the coordinates or the time of where he was sending himself. When he arrived however, he saw immediately he was in a major city and it was dark. Shinzon’s first instinct was to hide. 

It didn’t take him too long to recover, to do his best to blend into the city and much to his chagrin, most of the people did not notice him. He had been a great man before, now he was nothing but someone who can be overlooked and ignored. He curled his fist against his now healed injury, furious with the idea that he had run, that he had to hide, that he was nothing. 

While Tommy was far, far away from his family, now living a mostly normal life (as much as someone like him could live a normal life) he was finishing school and getting things in order. He had hoped to learn of this so-called adult life that most of his classmates panicked about, but he looked forward to. He was leaving his night class, heading home as he passed an alley and heard something. He paused, wondering what it was, seeing something in the shadows that seem to be hiding. For a moment, he wondered if it was someone from home bumbling around, trying to remain normal and failing immensely at it. 

As he smiled to himself, ready to call out Dick or Harry’s name (because really, who else would it be) he realized they didn’t move clumsily, they didn’t make a sound and that was highly unlike them. Tommy fell silent and watched the shadow slide down against the shadows and remain quiet. He took a few steps into the alley, wondering what it was when he heard,

“Leave, boy. You know not what you look for.”

Tommy frowned and clutched his bag tightly. He thought of turning and going home, yet fear did not enter his mind. He then asked,

“You uh…you move like shadows.”

Tommy made a face. What a stupid thing to say. He rolled his eyes and shook his head at himself. He approached the shadow closer and as he looked and moved closer, he saw the light of the streetlights coming in, the head of the man moving and as the light caught part of his face, Tommy realized, it was no man. He was…like him. Tommy’s mouth fell open and he blurted out his first thought.

“You’re…not from here.”

The man hid his face again in the shadows and Tommy got closer. While he had learned some human behavior, manners, ways, a lot more than he did when they arrived on Earth, still, Tommy went forward and got closer to the shadow.

“Hey, I’m not either…do you need help?”

“You can’t help me.”

“I can try.”

“Get out of here boy.”

The man in the shadows had pale, almost translucent skin, the veins underneath appearing mostly near his eyes, his mouth a grayish hue. Tommy was now certain he wasn’t from Earth either. Tommy knelt down in front of him, letting his bag ease off his shoulder.

“Come on. You’re alone…you’re probably confused. I can at least give you a few pointers. Are you hungry?”

There was a scoff and the man in the shadows raised his head, letting Tommy see him again.

“You really as foolish as you look.”

Tommy only grinned.


	1487. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur is a famous actor and is in a high profile relationship, however, he is really in love with Eames and the famous relationship is mostly for press, Eames is a bodyguard for the couple and they have a secret affair

Arthur turned towards the cameras, his hand in his designer coat pocket as he smiled his practiced smile. He could hear the press calling out his name over and over again, pleading him to turn while he walked down the carpet of his latest movie premiere. 

Arthur was a famous actor. He had done the leap from comedy, to action, to drama and after proving he could do it all, he was the most wanted actor in Hollywood. He could sing, he could dance, he was a wonderful role model never having been caught clubbing in seedy nightclubs or associating with the wrong people. He spoke out on serious issues and was always there to help a fellow actor in need. He was accessible on social media and his fans adored him. Everyone adored him. And even more impressively, his girlfriend was the female version of him. Mal was beautiful and flawless and she had the same reputation as Arthur did. Together, they were an unstoppable pair.

At Arthur’s latest movie, he and Mal walked the carpet and after taking a few photos alone, they joined hands, looking very much like a high school pair, before Arthur put his arm around her waist. Mal smiled and through her own polite smile, she  whispered to Arthur,

“I’m ready to go. My feet are killing me.”

Arthur nodded, still smiling as he then waved to the press and they continued. He barely had to look to know his bodyguard, Eames was right behind them. He always seem to blend into the shadows when the press was there, but then right back in sight when Arthur needed him. Eames had been his bodyguard for years and when Arthur started dating Mal, he guarded the both of them. He ushered the famous pair down the carpet and when they got to their fans, Arthur and Mal went to the barricades and began to sign things, stopping for photos, making the fan experience amazing for them. Eames was never far behind, keeping his eye out, making sure no one tried anything. But he was also kind and if Arthur missed anyone, he would call him back so no fan would be forgotten. He also never rushed Arthur, he knew this was just was important as anything else. 

When the pair and the bodyguard made it inside the theater, they all took a breather. Mal went to the bathroom to touch up her make up and Arthur took a few interviews and pictures until they went in for the screening. 

Yes, Arthur and Mal were the ideal pair. Arthur’s manager and publicist loved them together and encouraged the couple, Mal’s own people loved them too. Eames….well Eames was doing his job. Just like Arthur was.

When everything was over and Eames got in the limo behind Arthur and Mal, everyone sighed and Mal removed her shoes before taking a sip of water. Arthur leaned on Eames’ shoulder, grateful to relax and be himself again. While the whole world watched Arthur and Mal date, only the three of them knew that Arthur had really be in love with Eames and had actually been seeing him for years.

Mal didn’t mind. Aside from being friends with Arthur for years, respecting him and his work, dating him boosted her own career. She kept their secret and often smiled when she finally got to see the two of them together again. They were only together in the privacy of their home or in their hotel room because they knew eyes were everywhere. Arthur was always grateful to Mal for doing this for him and promised her that whenever she was ready to end, he would do so gracefully. Mal knew it and for now, she told him she was having fun.

Far from the lights, from prying eyes, in the secrecy of their home, Arthur sighed, falling into bed while Eames began to remove his coat and shoes, Arthur taking his phone from his pocket and seeing from the corner of his eye the gun holster under Eames’ arm. Arthur took a quick selfie and wrote up his caption about the night, telling his fans he was grateful to see them and that he hoped they enjoyed the movie. When he was done, he sat up, seeing Eames being just Eames now, no longer armed, wearing his undershirt and pants now and Arthur smiled at him.

“Hey. You tired?”

“A bit. You?”

“Nah, I’m use to it.”

Eames went over to him, laying beside him and Arthur smiled tilting his head towards him, their lips meeting. 

As they got ready for bed, Arthur went through the internet, seeing his photos from the premiere that night, seeing how great he and Mal looked and there was even a quick picture of just him and Eames, Eames walking beside him, alert and ready as Arthur smiled. He saved it for himself and then he got a text from Mal.

_‘Hey, lunch tomorrow?’_

_'Yeah, of course.’_

_'Great. Good night lover xoxo’_

Arthur laughed and wished Mal a good night too as he set his phone down and turned to Eames, seeing him half asleep already. Arthur shut off the light and got comfortable, fully relaxing, feeling Eames hold him as he slowly started to fall asleep. Tomorrow, they would face the entire world again and Arthur would put up his facade but he didn’t mind because he knew that despite all his acting, all the masks he held up, Eames would still see him.


	1488. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: youcantsaymylastname: I'd love to read a Daemon's/dark materials TDKR crossover. What daemons do Bane and John have? How do they meet? Do their Daemons hate each other on sight or do they know instantly that Bane and John are destined to be together.

The wolf at Bane’s side peered over the edge of the building, her eyes glowing like embers crackling in a fire. On the sidewalk below them, she saw the young detective walking, his daemon at his side. 

“The detective is down there.”

Bane could see for himself, breathing slowly through the grate of his mask. 

“I see him.”

“You belong with him.”

“You say that constantly.”

Bane turned away from the ledge and began to leave, ready to return to his men, the wolf, Adonia, following him.

“If you come in contact with him, you’ll be consumed.”

“You say that constantly.”

Adonia snorted, amused at Bane’s words as she followed him.

John Blake, the young detective on beat that night, walked along side the dark grey and white husky named Camelia. She was graceful and strong and John loved her, her company at his side making him feel less alone. He was almost done with his shift and he was grateful for it, the cold hurting the tips of his ears and his nose. His feet hurt from walking all night, but he felt good about doing his job. He returned to the station and after punching out for the night, he began his walk home. 

As the wind blew, snow lifting and whipping around John’s intended path, he stopped for a moment, shielding his eyes and when the wind died down, he looked ahead and saw a large black wolf and he stopped for a moment, feeling the instinctive nature to protect, his husky’s hackles rising as she growled for a moment before she stopped and trotted over. John wanted to call her back but he watched as the husky and the wolf spoke to each other, greeting each other as if old friends. The wolf then left and John’s husky returned to him.

“You should come with us.”

“Why?”

She said nothing and began to walk, feeling the pull, John began to follow, wondering where he was being lead. He found himself going towards Gotham Park and among the shadows, John was shocked to see Bane, Gotham’s terrorist. The wolf went to him as Bane knelt down, petting her head, her ears folding back as he watched John and his daemon approach.

It was quiet for a moment and John thought of arresting him then and there. It would make him a hero but she would not allow it. Camelia circled him for a moment before her nose pressed against John’s hand and John looked at her.

“Speak to him.”

“He’s…”

“I know who he is. You should know him too.”

John frowned, his honor and loyalty to the city preventing him from moving. But his daemon knew something he didn’t or at least, something he wished not to admit out loud. He had seen Bane, during his attacks, the lovely wolf at his side and when their eyes met, he had not felt afraid but…almost as if a connection could easily be established. When Bane rose to his feet, the wolf at his side, John took a step, then stopped himself.

“Detective.”

John felt his breath catch in his throat and it felt like things were falling into place that he could not see. Despite himself, he nodded and said,

“Bane…..”

He could see Bane’s wolf, see her tail twitch and his own husky sat beside him, calm and relaxed.

 

 

_(made by youcantsaymylastname)_


	1489. Noel/Cameron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Some of Noel's mates are over to watch a football match. One of them mentions how Noel and Cameron make a cute couple. After the match is over and it's just the two of them, the boys have a conversation about it.

Though Cameron had never been a fan of any sport, he found Noel was a bit of a fan of soccer. Or rather, football. It was a bit confusing to Cameron, but he never got too involved. Noel wasn’t a fanatic, but if he caught a game on the set, he’d watch, he own one jersey and he’d make a comment here and there if he saw scores on the news or in the paper or online.

Cameron sat down and watched a game with him now and then, usually peeking over his laptop screen to peek at the score, but it was mostly to keep Noel and Punk company. 

One day, Noel asked Cameron if it was cool that a few of his friends come by to watch a game. Cameron was in the middle of making a sandwich when Noel asked and he shrugged and answered.

“Sure. I don’t mind. Is it okay if I hang out and watch?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Cameron nodded and after cutting his sandwich in half, gave the other half to Noel.

That weekend, Noel’s friends came over. It was just three other guys and they brought beers with them, one of them a pizza. They greeted each other and then Noel introduced them to Cameron. Cameron greeted them in return, welcoming them in and they sat down, getting drinks and Cameron went to get plates and napkins for everyone.

The game started and everyone watched, Cameron with some interest, he was just having a good time talking to Noel, who was explaining the game and the players and why some were important and which ones were rubbish. When Noel wanted to have some pizza, Cameron got it for him. When Cameron was out of beer, Noel got him another bottle. While Cameron ate, Noel gave him his napkin and soon, Cameron got a little into it, enjoying the game.   
During a commercial break, one of Noel’s friends asked,

“Hey, how long have you two been dating?”

Cameron laughed and Noel gave a nervous smile as he waved off his friend.

“Come on mate, I’d tell you if we were dating.”

“Yeah, we’re just flat mates.”

“You guys look like you’re dating.”

Noel and Cameron exchanged looks and let out nervous laughter.

When the game was over and Noel’s friends left, Cameron got to cleaning up, picking up empties and plates, bringing them to the sink and taking the empty boxes of pizza to the kitchen to dump later. Noel pitched in, shooing Punk away from the garbage, but letting him lick up crumbs. When he brought a few of the bottles to the kitchen, he saw Cameron there and they looked at each other. Both were nervous, hesitant to make a move forward and Cameron took a breath, exhausted about being so scared and worried all the time. 

“So…are we…just flat mates?”

Noel set the empty bottles on the counter, one at a time as he said,

“I don’t know…are we?”

“It’s just…your friend had me thinking…and…we did…you know…”

“The date?”

Cameron felt a little relief hearing Noel say that because he thought of it as a date as well he just hadn’t spoken up about it. But he nodded and said,

“Yeah…the date.”

Noel rubbed the back of his neck, looking down, unable to meet Cameron’s eyes and Cameron was no better, looking at Noel, but then looking away when Noel would look back at him. After a few minutes of silence, Noel softly said,

“I fancy you…a lot. I just…don’t know how to explain it.”

Cameron felt relief, smiling as he said,

“I like you too.”

Noel finally looked up, dropping his hand from his neck and the corner of his mouth began pulling up. Punk, who was sitting by Noel’s foot, began to wag his tail as if he was noticing a change between them. When Noel stepped closer, Cameron met him half way. There was a little fumbling, a bit of hesitation and some laughter as they figured out how to hold each other before they finally kissed.


	1490. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur and Eames get into an argument, and it seems as though Arthur is winning. So Eames just starts taking his clothes off to get Arthur all distracted and confused and tongue tied. Finally, Arthur can't take it and knocks mostly naked Eames over onto the couch and they have a nice little quickie.

It was an argument they had a hundred times over. Arthur had asked Eames to do the dishes and put the wash in the dryer while he ran out to do some errands. When he came home, he found out Eames had done exactly none of the things he asked. 

Arthur was livid. All he wanted to do was start dinner, but now, he had to put the clothes in the dryer himself and then do dishes. 

“I asked you to do this before I left!”

“Time got away from me!”

“Time always gets away from you!”

Eames usually had the same excuse, he was distracted, time got away from him, he didn’t realize how much time he had left until Arthur came home. Arthur was so sick of it and their disagreement turned into a full on shouting match.   
Eames was defending himself until he realized he had no real reason to. Arthur was right, he had asked and he always repeated the same excuses and this was his fuck up. While listening to Arthur run down a list of how many times this happened, Eames realized how wrong he was and that he was defending a pointless cause. He wasn’t about to die on this hill, but he also didn’t want to out right admit Arthur was right. So he did the only thing he could think of.  
He started taking off his clothes. 

At first, Arthur continued to power through his argument, looking back at his list and then back at Eames as he took down his sweats, stepping out of them. For a moment, Arthur fumbled in his words, then went back to fight and then got completely thrown off his game when he saw Eames take down his boxer briefs and then stand in front of Arthur completely naked. Arthur repeated himself, then fumbled, unable to concentrate with a very well toned, very attractive, very naked Eames in front of him.

“Why are you naked?”

“You know why.”

He smirked a bit and Arthur hated himself for giving in as fast as he did, only leaving to get some lube and racing back, undressing on his way as he jumped on Eames, both of them falling back on the couch. 

It was frantic and Arthur was still a little annoyed because of Eames’ thoughtlessness and now his distraction method, damned if the sex wasn’t as good as it always was, maybe even better since Arthur was so heated and took it out on Eames by riding him until Eames came first. Arthur felt a little spiteful, Eames tapping him, telling him he was close and Arthur responded by doubling up his efforts, making Eames come quickly. 

Arthur didn’t last too much longer himself and they both fell back on the couch, panting for air, Arthur no longer mad. He could feel Eames’ hand rubbing his back gently, his fingertips stroking the valley of his spine. When they gathered their senses, Arthur sat up and looked at him and said,

“You still didn’t listen to me.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I won’t dawdle next time.”

Arthur nodded, appreciating the effort.

“Want to order out for dinner? My treat.” Said Eames.

Arthur really couldn’t be mad now. He nodded and they kissed for a few moments. When they eventually got up and redressed, Eames went to do the dishes before calling out for dinner.


	1491. Chapter 1491

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by apocalypseaisha-blog: Alpha John Fitzgerald wins a white/ native American Omega (Arthur/Robin) in a card game. His feelings for the Omega are split between his engraved prejudice and his alpha instincts.

In the crowded smokey bar, John Fitzgerald crowded his cards, slowly exhaling the smoke from his pipe. Across from him, was another trapper, but this trapper had himself a serious gambling problem and John loved to play cards with trappers with problems.

He knew how to play, gamblers got excited, cocky and never knew when to stop, so John would lose a little, then gain it all back and then some. This trapper had already given up half his furs, all of his money and was now, giving up his biggest prize. His omega.

John could smell it all over the pup the minute the trapper got to the table, pulling along the omega. Whether he willingly belong to the trapper or not, now he was on the table and the trapper was nervous. He was forming beads of sweat, his mouth constantly twisting and he was tapping his cards on the corner with his finger - his tell and John knew he won. He laid his cards out flat, bringing his hand to his pipe and puffed on it, watching the trapper swallow hard, seeing John’s winning hand.

“Go on. Show me I won.”

The trapper shakily laid his cards, cursing as the corner of John’s mouth pulled upwards.

He waited by his horse as he watched the trapper drag his omega over to John. He watched the omega plead with him but eventually he was given over to John and the trapper left. John at first, was pleased. He had himself a little omega to rut, to mount when he chose, to possibly carry his pups. But when he got a chance to look at him now in the natural light, despite it fading behind the mountains, John got to see him clearly. The omega looked away, his arms covering him as if cold and then John snarled.

“You’re a goddamn injun.”

“My…mother was.”

John scoffed and shook his head.

“I got a goddamn squaw…”

The omega looked up then, offended but John didn’t care.

“Get on the horse.”

John climbed on his mount, then watched his omega approach him and slowly get up, John yanking him when he took too long. Finally he started out, hearing his omega gasp and hold onto him.

John had no real home. He drifted in between jobs, in between trades and that time was no different. Leaving one trapping company for another, as the seasons changed and the weather started to drift to warmer days, John needed to get to the next state over and camping and gambling helped him along his way. He had done all right on his own, being an alpha he was able to ride out his ruts alone and he thought a gambling crazed trapper betting his omega was the best thing that happened to him but now…now he wasn’t so sure.

When they set up camp, he made the omega help him, watched him dig out a pit for the fire, then helped gather wood. Once they sat down again, John could smell him and oh, he was enticing. He was lovely too…John couldn’t even remember the last time he saw such a lovely thing. It had been a while but at the same time, all those lovely things about him was like a reminder of what John had gone through, his hatred for the natives and this one was at least half.

“What’s your name anyway, squaw?”

“Arthur.” He answered sharply, annoyed and he wouldn’t look at John when he said it.

“What? That bother you? You gettin uppity on me on what I call ya?”

Arthur gave him a look then, unafraid for a moment and John only scoffed at him, lighting his pipe as he puffed away. When he finished, he said,

“I don’t give a fuck what hurts you. You’re not in much position to do nothin, considerin I just won your ass, literally, in a game of cards. So you watch how you look at me, _squaw._ ”

Arthur looked away then, embarrassed or angry, John wasn’t sure.

They went to bed later and while Arthur slept, John sat up on his elbow, looking at his omega. Arthur was his now, bundled under furs, curled up, unafraid of what was going to happen to him. John was sure that the pup had resigned himself to whatever laid before him, so thoughts raged inside his head. John Fitzgerald had always held a deep rooted hated for the natives, having many a run-in’s with them, at one point losing a piece of his head to them, he never had any qualms of stealing from them, killing them, treating them like they were beneath him. He’d have no problem just taking this boy, slitting his throat and leaving him where he lay, but he was so pretty and while his racism spoke loudly, his instincts spoke louder. When was the last time he had a warm body with him, one so soft and able to be bred. Already the primitive alpha part of his brain was demanding he protect this pup, keep his belly full, keep him warm, keep him for himself. He was still a ways away from his rut, but he was almost all too willing to take of Arthur now. 

Disgust also reared its head. To lay with an injun. It was almost too much for John to tolerate. When he carefully reached over to move Arthur’s hair, he could feel the weight of it, thick and silky and he ran it through his fingers for a moment.  He looked at Arthur’s face then and then decided to lay down, his hands folded on his stomach. He was still dressed, boots on his feet and he stayed awake for another while longer, listening to his pup, taking glances at him now and then. 

For the time being, he belonged to John. Whether John decided to keep him or not was looking to be a whole other story…but he seemed to be leaning towards holding onto him - at least until the first rut.


	1492. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Young Talia constantly tells her kindergarten teacher, John, stories about her Bane 'who is as gentle as a rabbit' who John has actually never met. She keeps telling John that Bane has a crush on him and John listens and is amused. Bane usually sees John when he picks Talia up but is too shy to approach him. During a fieldtrip, Talia says Bane can chaperone. John meets bane for the first time and realises he's more of a soft bear but still gentle. Cue awkward flirting and asking out.

“Bane is a strong as a…as a…elephant!” Blurted out Talia.

Talia was the smartest, wittiest little girl in John’s kindergarten class. She was lovely, like a little doll with bright eyes and a head of wild curly chestnut colored hair. Every day, Talia liked to sit and tell John about her guardian, Bane, who was her entire world. When the class had to opportunity to share about their parents and guardians, no one had more to say than Talia.  
That afternoon, Talia was helping clean up and as always, regaling John with stories of her guardian, Bane. John nodded and smiled and asked,

“Oh?”

Talia nodded proudly.

“He’s as big as this whole class and, and he’s smart! He knows everything! He’s also gentle, like a bunny!”

“That’s impressive.”

“What’s ‘pressive mean?”

She mispronounced the word but John understood what she meant.

“Impressive. It means, in awe, like wow.”

Talia nodded and kept going. John had asked her once, why Talia always told him about her guardian and Talia simply responded, 'he likes you!’ John only laughed.

Once class was over and John escorted his students outside to be picked up, Talia stood beside him, bouncing on her toes as she excitedly waited. Sure enough, a large luxury car pulled up the curb and out stepped a tall, broad man. He was bald and he looked frightening from a distance and John was speechless for a moment but Talia took off like a shot, shouting, 

“Bane!”

John felt a little shy as he stood on the steps of the school, watching as this large man knelt down and caught Talia easily, standing up as he cradled her. John watched them interact, Talia gesturing and then turning to point at John and John smiled, waving them and watched as Bane looked down shyly. Talia nudged him and eventually Bane looked back up and gave a quick, short wave. John only smiled.

When the end of the year field trip to the zoo came up, Talia told John, Bane was willing to chaperone. He wasn’t sure if his brilliant little student was just speaking for him without having Bane’s permission, but he sent some paperwork with her to see if Bane would fill it out. Sure enough, Bane volunteered to chaperone and the day of the trip, John got to see him again. Everything Talia had said about him was true. He was very good with Talia, kind and gentle and patient and certainly strong. While at the reptile house, where all the kids could run from exhibit to exhibit and the chaperones and John could still keep an eye on them, John finally had a chance to speak with Bane. Bane himself was soft spoken and very shy, unable to look at John despite them having a conversation. John found it endearing.

“Bane, I’m thirsty.”

Talia’s little voice floated up between them and they both looked down and Bane nodded, getting the back pack off his shoulder and kneeling down to open it, taking out a small water bottle and handing it to Talia. The little girl drank a few sips, then handed it back to Bane before running back to look at the snakes. 

“You’re wonderful with her and she speaks the world of you.” Said John.

Bane smiled a bit finally looking up at John. 

“She’s a sweet little girl. She’s my love.”

John loved how Bane spoke of her and eventually, they kept going to the other exhibits and he and Bane made small talk, awkward but over all pleasant and John found himself liking Bane. He now understood why Talia raved about him all the time.

At the end of the trip, while John and the other chaperones got the kids on the bus, Bane cleared his throat and said,

“It’s…probably not the best time but um…could…uh….”

John listened, using his multitasking skills to count the kids as they climbed on the bus as well as listening to Bane. When the kids were on the bus, John had listened to several false starts and long pauses but he didn’t mind. He smiled and patiently listened until Bane finally asked him out to dinner.

“Yes. I’d love to.”

Bane looked stunned by John’s quick and sure answer. In fact, he was even more stunned as John ripped off a piece of paper and got out a pen as he wrote down his number and gave it to Bane.

“Text me so we can work out the details.”

“I will.”

John smiled and gestured Bane to get on the bus first. He did and as he followed, he saw Bane sit down next to Talia, listening to her ask,

“Did you ask him out!?”

John chuckled as he went to his own seat.


	1493. Chapter 1493

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Please continue John F/Arthur omega prompt!! Maybe first rut?

It had been months since John aquired Arthur and since then, they were making their way across the barren and vast expanse of woods, plains and mountains. It was warmer as the days changed and while Arthur hardly said a word to John or John to him, they got along well enough. John was still short with him and it was often that he would shove a bag into him as hard as he could, or push him down if he was in the way, or yell at him for his foul mood.  
Arthur, to his credit, never broke. He took it all and silently glared at him, picking himself up, moving out of the way, continue to walk. At night, after they set up camp, John asked him once, curious, in a good mood, why Arthur never said anything to him about the way he was treated.

“If I reacted, there would be no stopping the hatred that would come from me. I might stab you in the face while you slept.”

John scoffed and looked away from, poking at the fire as he chuckled, amused to think he little omega could hurt him. However, from that night forward, John made sure to hide his knife and keep his rifles close to him when they slept.

With the weather finally hot, John took advantage of the inviting rivers, getting fresh water, cleaning their clothes. Lakes were for bathing. John had no trouble stripping down and cleaning himself off but he noticed Arthur did. 

As John dried himself off and began to get dressed again, he told Arthur,

“Best to get yourself cleaned off now. Come night time it’ll be too cold.”

Arthur nodded but made no gesture to move from the banks. John waved him off and walked away.

As dusk settled over their camp, John watched as his omega eventually undressed and got in the lake. John chewed on the dried meat he had with him, watching Arthur from camp and he sure did have a lot to offer. For the months they had been traveling, John had come to appreciate all the splendor Arthur had to offer. He wasn’t pretty like a girl, his beauty was masculine and still, there were softness in his features. His hands looked delicate, but he could work like any man John had ever known. He was all length, lean and now that he saw him naked, he saw him toned and in good shape, little marks on his skin that made John’s fingers twitch. 

When Arthur returned to camp, dressed, but his hair wet, John offered him food before turning in for the night. He listened to Arthur eat, feeling his knife sheathed and hidden under his pack, his rifles at his side. The first few days of having Arthur, he couldn’t sleep, thinking the pup would run away first chance he got, but now after weeks, months, he was sure he wouldn’t go anywhere. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He woke suddenly, hearing the crack of the fire still going and he felt his skin burning as if he himself was in the fire. John sat up, pulling at the shirt sticking to himself and he panicked for a moment, thinking he was ill but only after a few moments of clarity, the last few he had left, he realized his rut was coming on. He wasn’t ready…all his planning for this had been thrown for a loop when he got Arthur. But he didn’t have a lot of time to think on it when his pup sat up, asking what was wrong.

“Go to sleep.”

Arthur didn’t listen. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at John, putting his hand on his arm only for John to pull it away from him violently.

“Oh…”

“Yeah, oh. You best get out of here.”

“Where am I going to go? I don’t know where we are.”

John only growled, turning away from him. His scent was becoming intoxicating and the longer he sat there, the more his grip began to loosen.

“Well…go somewhere. I’m not…I’m not gonna be responsible for myself when my senses go.”

He could hear Arthur get up and for a moment he thought the pup was being smart and leaving but when he heard a sigh of his clothing being shed, John turned to him, angrily.

“What are you doin? Are you that fuckin stupid?”

“It’s what you want. Or at this point, what you need. It’s what you won me for isn’t it?”

“You’re gonna get hurt…”

“What do you care?”

John could barely keep his head together long enough to retaliate, his body already ahead of him as he began to remove his clothes. 

He turned Arthur on knees, pulling him up roughly, knocking his knees apart. The moment his hands touched his skin, John lost all senses. It was as if he blacked out, pure, raw instinct taking over as he mounted Arthur, barely registering his whimpers, not taking into consideration anything but what he needed. He moved hard and fast, watching the fire glow and make Arthur’s skin shine bright from his sweat and he could see his hands gripping at the blankets beneath them. He could also see Arthur gasping, at times his mouth shut as he bit at his bottom lip to keep any noise to himself. John could hardly tolerate it, bringing his hand to John’s hair, gripping handfuls of it as he kept his head down, pressed harshly against the fabric and Arthur said nothing, his whimpering quieting down so all that could be heard was the roar of the fire and John’s frantic grunting.

When he came, John pulled out, coming all over Arthur’s lower back, over his ass and he fell back, the first of it over. He caught his breath for a moment, seeing Arthur was motionless, now laying flat and for a moment, John thought he killed him, clarity returning for a moment until he saw his back rising and falling. He knew this peace wouldn’t last long and he sat up, grabbing some water, pouring some over his face to wipe off the sweat and then turned to Arthur.

“Hey…pup. You want some water?”

Arthur hadn’t moved until John spoke to him. Only then did he lift his head up slowly and reached out with a shaky hand to have something to drink. He took a few sips, then was barely able to hand back the sack before he collapsed under his own weight. 

“Get it together. You wanted this and we’re far from done.”

Arthur lifted himself up, the burn from the blanket evident on his face and after taking a few deep breaths, he nodded. John was impressed for just a moment. This boy had just taken the roughest fuck of his life and he was steadying himself for more. God, he was lovely and John could feel that fog rolling back over his brain and he all but pounced Arthur again, turning him back over to get back inside him once more. 

While John rode out ruts alone, the lasted a handful of days. With Arthur, he was done in two. For two solid days, he rode his omega constantly, surviving on moments of sleep and sips of water until he was done. Arthur, like everything else John had done to him, took it and said nothing. The loudest noise he made was a whimper, despite being bitten, bruised and marked by John for the past two days. He slept through the morning when it was over. He was exhausted and worn out, John just as tired but he was still awake before him. He looked at him, taking stock of the marks all over him, his wrists bore bruised shackles from as hard as John held him down, his neck red, puncture marks dotting the skin from where he was bitten. John hadn’t even noticed the necklace of beads and feathers the pup wore until that morning. All along his waist, thighs, his ass, were a collected of mottled bruises, some darker than others but all of them large, like island maps on his skin. There was blood on his lip from where he managed to bite through to keep the noises to himself.   
He did not knot with him, not once, not as much as he wanted. He knew better than to knock up his pup right now, in the middle of nowhere. Besides, John wouldn’t give a half breed the privilege of carrying his children. 

After a wash up, John made breakfast and waited until Arthur woke up. He watched him hobble to the lake, clean up and then hobble back, gingerly sitting down to eat.

“When we’re done, we’re headin out.”

Arthur nodded, eating quietly, looking down at his food. John said nothing else to him, but he kept his word, packing up their gear and then pulling up his omega on the horse as they continued.


	1494. Chapter 1494

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: John practically raped Arthur. =( Can the next prompt be him softening towards the omega?

It was weeks after John laid with Arthur and despite his better rage, his instinct, the alpha part of his brain kept telling him to protect him. He made sure he ate, always making enough for two when he cooked their meals. He made sure Arthur was warm at night when it cooled, he made sure his clothes where clean and he was clean.

When the reached a small town, the both of them tired from walking, John paid for a room at in for the both of them. Arthur was sure that he would get none of the comforts and prepared for a night on the floor, but John welcomed him in the bed that evening and every evening that they stayed there. When they were ready to leave, John sent him out to load up the horse while he paid the bill at the inn. He stepped out into the hot summer day, sighing as he looked towards his horse and saw Arthur there, speaking to someone. 

The unchecked, primal rage that roared in John Fitzgerald took over and he immediately stalked over, standing immediately behind Arthur, glaring at the other man who spoke to him. Without even saying a word, just noting the rifle on John’s back, the knife still in the sheath but the handle clutched firmly in his hand, the blackness in his eyes, the other man left. Arthur turned to look at him, seeing John’s firmly set jaw, his mouth tight, his eyes following the other man.

“He was just asking what the inn was like because there are a lot of flop houses in these parts.”

John grumbled and looked back at Arthur now.

“Get on the horse.”

Once back in woods, Arthur holding onto John as they rode onward, John began to get a hold of himself. He looked at the reigns in his hands and felt the weight of his omega on his back. Arthur’s arms were loose around him, the bruises John had left their were faded, now in shades of yellow with edges of purple. He hated that there was a part of him that desperately demanded he protect the pup, keep him for himself, keep him safe. John never looked out for anyone that wasn’t him, his interests were all that mattered, his concerns, his well being. But now, he was focusing on this omega that was all for him. Arthur depended on him, whether he liked it or not. John could easily dump him in the middle of nowhere and leave him to die, there were little chance that Arthur would survive, especially if John left him with nothing. 

They set up camp for the night and after they ate, they sat by the fire, silently, John cleaning his rifle. Arthur looked into the fire, the burn on his face faded, a dark mark staying behind. When he reached up to his neck, John noticed the beads that were revealed when Arthur moved his shirt.

“Where those from?”

Arthur looked at him for a moment, confused. John gestured to the beads and Arthur touched them before looking back at the fire.

“My family. I’ve had them forever.”

John nodded and Arthur drew up his knees, holding himself.

“You have…that…”

John looked at him from the corner of his eyes, seeing Arthur looking at his head. John rarely took off the wrapping around his head, covering the scalp job he survived. When he washed himself in the lakes, he was sure Arthur had seen it and now it was certain he had.

“Yeah your people did that.”

Arthur sat up a bit, still holding onto his legs.

“We’re not all like that. My mother’s tribe was peaceful.”

“Probably why they’re wiped out.”

Arthur looked as if he wanted to be offended, but he knew in a sense, John was right. He looked away again and once John finished, he set it near his things and then said,

“Come on, pup. Let’s sleep.”

Arthur nodded, following John to the shelter he set up and laid down on the bundle of blankets and canvas that acted as their bed. John laid down first and watched Arthur crawl over to him, laying down beside him. John moved his arm to pillow Arthur’s head and he held him close, resting his hand on his shoulder. It was something he started doing recently and as much as John hated to admit it, felt nice. Arthur said nothing about it, but appreciated it as he yawned softly and fell asleep quickly. John watched him for a little while, slowly, cautiously, bringing his fingertips to Arthur’s hair, smoothing it back from his face, then running his fingers through it, indulging in this act of fondness while he was alone and Arthur was asleep. Eventually he moved his hand and rested, feeling his eyes grow heavy as he went to sleep, seeing Arthur just as he nodded off.


	1495. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Hey, we've seen how Adams family reacted to him being pregnant, can we get a follow up on how Tommy's family take the news please <3

Now that Adam’s family knew of his and Tommy’s impending family, it was time to tell Tommy’s family.

Tommy and Brendan had distanced themselves, especially when Brendan began dating Tess, but now was a moment that Tommy needed his brother. Before Brendan took off one afternoon, Tommy stopped him.

“What is it? I have to meet Tess.”

“It’s important…please.”

Brendan sighed a little, annoyed, but then saw something in Tommy’s face that made him soften.

“Okay. I’ll tell Tess I’ll be late.”

So Brendan texted Tess then he and Tommy went out for a walk. They were quiet for a while, Tommy walking beside him, his hands in his pockets. When they got to a park, they both sat down on a bench and Brendan looked at Tommy, worried about what he was going to say. Eventually, Tommy took a deep breath and said,

“Adam’s pregnant.”

Brendan felt his jaw drop and said nothing for a moment so Tommy continued.

“He’s scared. I am too. But we both want this.”

“Shit…Tommy.”

“I know.”

“What are you guys gonna do?”

“We have a plan. It’s nothing stable but…we could use your support.”

“Do his parents know?”

“Yeah, they know.”

“You gonna tell pop?”

“Not fuckin likely.”

“He’s bound to notice you carrying a baby sooner or later.”

Tommy sighed, scowling as he looked away. Brendan and Tommy did not have a good relationship with their father. Since their mother passed away, their father had become an alcoholic. His absence made the two brothers strive for better things, a way out and once high school was over, they both wanted to flee.

“It’s just a few more months anyway. Now that Adam’s parents know about it, he could keep the baby there and I’ll go over there all the time and once school starts, I don’t ever have to worry about pop knowing. Besides, he wouldn’t care. He can’t drink the kid.”

Brendan frowned a bit but he knew Tommy was in a way, right. He put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder and when his brother looked at him, he smiled.

“I got your back, man. Whatever you need.”

Tommy felt himself smile a bit, relief settling in his chest.

“Really?”

Brendan nodded, hugging Tommy. 

“Yeah, anything. And Tess too. We’ll help you out anyway we can.”

Tommy smiled and when they pulled back, Brendan took a deep breath.

“I can’t believe you’re having a kid.”

“Yeah…I’m looking forward to it.”

“Adam seems so sweet and innocent. You’re a horrible influence.”

Tommy laughed and nudged him.

“Shut up, I’m not. It was all his idea anyway.”

Brendan shook his head, laughing as Tommy smiled.


	1496. Chapter 1496

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Neil is a struggling go-go dancer at a seedy East End gay joint. One night, a well dressed man with glasses comes in wanting a lap dance...

Neil couldn’t remember the last time he had a decent meal, a proper paycheck or a night off. Since coming to London, he had struggled to make ends meet. He still turned a trick here or there to make ends meet, but after someone pointed out to him that go-go dancing would make him, at the very least, a steady paycheck, Neil got into dancing.

It was a seedy little dump tucked away in East End. When Neil started, he didn’t even know where East End was and it took him hours to find this club. Now, he could find it blindfolded. He didn’t do full on nude dancing, go-go dancing was more of a tease than anything, but the men paid and made offers, some of which Neil took if he was short on cash, which he often was. He danced in cages, sometimes on a pole and he was shameless, having lost any sense of dignity long ago. All Neil really cared about was money. 

After almost a year of dancing, one night, Neil stepped off stage and noticed a customer sitting at the bar. He was definitely out of place, wearing a nice suit, his fingers covered in rings, nice glasses on his face. Neil wondered if the guy was lost but he was staring at Neil as he smoked his cigar, exhaling a cloud of smoke. Neil figured it was a money in the bank so he went over to him, his booty shorts riding up a little higher than normal and Neil only wished he could somehow turn around and show him what he was working with. He approached the out of place stranger and smiled.

“Hi. Want some company?”

The stranger nodded, taking another drag, exhaling slowly as he looked at Neil, eyeing him up and down.

“What’s your name?”

His voice was whisky soaked and dragged over gravel and Neil found himself resisting a shudder. 

“Neil. So what can I do for you?”

“You wanna dance for me?”

Neil found himself a little enticed to do so. While he was generally on a stage or at times serving drinks, he never really full on danced for customers. But as always, he was all too willing to make an exception. 

“We have to go to V.I.P though. It’s extra.”

“Let’s go then.”

Neil grinned, taking the stranger’s hand, guiding him to the V.I.P section of the club, which was no more than a roped off area towards the back. He also took the opportunity to make sure his customer was checking him out. When they got to the couch, Neil had him sit and the moment the next song started, Neil danced. He climbed on the stranger’s lap, writhing for him, letting him touch him because he wasn’t against that in any form. Neil got off him only to turn around and sit back down, rubbing his ass against his crotch, feeling the man’s strong ring covered hand grip his thigh, then his hip. When Neil leaned back, he smiled, loving how this man felt. He was sturdy, strong and thick, he smelled good too and Neil let the man touch him anywhere he wanted. 

When Neil was done, the stranger gave him a stack of notes, far more than Neil was used to seeing, far more than he was used to getting without sex. He was for a moment, worried it was some sort of game, or a tease and Neil didn’t want to fall for it. He began to count the notes, trying to guess (and be a bit generous with himself) how much he was owed when the man said,

“Keep it all.”

“But…”

“You did good. I like you.”

Even though he paid Neil a compliment, he didn’t smile, his face hardly changed. 

“Oh..thank you.”

The man nodded and he began getting to his feet. Neil then bit his lip and asked.

“What’s your name?”

“Ronnie.”

Neil smiled at him, being as cute as he could be, being seductive and willing.

“Will you come back?”

Ronnie nodded and he began to leave, Neil excited for his attractive new customer, excited for the possibilities, excited for the money that was coming.


	1497. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I'm sure you've seen the AU idea about Eames being the construction worker who checks out Arthur every day on his way to the office. It's always wolf whistles and cat calling, some new pick up line every single day when Arthur goes by. Finally, after this goes on for ages, Arthur goes up to Eames and asks if he is just going to keep talking or if he's going to take Arthur home and fuck him, which surprises Eames and he finally stutters out a 'yes'.

Two blocks from his office, there was a building going up. Arthur didn’t care, the city was always full of constructions and repairs so it wasn’t anything new. What Arthur did care about was the construction workers who whistled at him every time he walked by. Apparently, a nice ass, was a nice ass no matter the gender. 

But one particular construction worker gave Arthur the most attention. His whistles were the loudest and came with come on lines and cat calls and those kissy noises that drove Arthur to a point of rage. He tried going in an alternate direction but it took Arthur forever to get to work and he had to go back his usual route and so the howls continued. 

Every day, Arthur heard the whistles and of course, the lines.

“Oh look at that arse! You can bounce a quarter off that thing!”

“Yeah sweetheart, you can walk that thing over my way!”

“Mmm, you fill out those trousers nicely, honey!”

Once, when Arthur got fed up and flipped off the crowd of workers standing on a beam right over the fence, they all laughed but the instigator of the group shouted,

“I’ll happily put that finger in my mouth, baby!”

The group laughed and Arthur hustled his way to work as fast as possible.  
Day in, day out, every time Arthur went to work, he was constantly bombarded with lewd lines, cat calls and it began to wear on him. He would look up to see the main guy who always hit on him, wearing his hard hat, safety vest, work gloves, jeans and boots. He wasn’t ugly…in fact, he was the opposite and somehow, in between his vulgar lines, he would compliment Arthur on his clothing, on his hair. Suddenly, Arthur sort of found himself liking it. He was appalled with himself for starting to feel flattered when he walked past them and he found himself shaking his head until he turned the corner and he was able to smile out right. At the same time, the frustration was there that the construction was all talk and he was tired of being hollered at like a stray cat on the street.

One morning, as he walked to work, he neared the construction site. As he began to pass it, he heard,

“There he is fellas!”

The whistles started, the kissing sounds, the howls and finally the lines.

“Oh there’s my sweetheart! Hey baby, slow down, do us a little turn yeah? Those trousers in grey really suit that arse of yours!”

Arthur stopped and looked up, seeing the handsome construction worker, his English accent now etched in Arthur’s mind. When he stopped, the other workers began laughing and elbowing the main instigator and he only grinned.

“What’s the matter, baby? Need a better look?" 

He grabbed at his crotch, the other workers laughing and Arthur had enough. He turned and went towards the entrance of the construction site and the workers began to jeer and laugh. They met Arthur at the fenced off area, the main guy out in front.

"What do you want, honey?”

He was amused and still grinning and Arthur only looked at him with a serious face.

“What’s your name?”

“Eames.”

“Well Eames. Are you all talk or you actually gonna do something about what you’ve been yelling at me about?”

“W-what?”

His fellow construction workers began ooo-ing and elbowing Eames and Eames chuckled nervously.

“I asked if you’re all talk or are you actually going to do those things you yelled at me about? Maybe I do need a better look at that dick of yours. So whip it out.”

The ooo-ing continued and Eames now looked less confident. He tipped his hat up a little and said,

“I…uh…”

“Oh I see so you’re just talk. Now that I called you out on actually fucking, you can’t pony up.”

“No, it’s just…”

“So? You coming back with me to my place when we’re both done with work today or you just gonna stand on that side of the fence and shout at me like some neanderthal who can’t approach me like a normal person?”

Eames swallowed hard, his fellow construction workers just as shocked but now amused at the turn of events. Eventually, Eames stammered out a soft,

“Y-yes…I’m done at six.”

“I’ll be back here at six then. I’m Arthur by the way, not honey, or sweetheart, or darling. But you can call me that later if you’re as good as you say you are. Bye Eames.”

“Bye…”

The shouts and jeers from the construction workers erupted as Arthur turned and walked away, a smug look on his face.


	1498. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur and Eames doing their weekly shopping. Arthur is sticking to their list of healthy foods and household items, and things for their puppy that he's iffy about. Eames very sexually flirts with his boyfriend while sneaking random things in the cart -- a movie, a pack of Tim Tams, cologne he sprayed on Arthur, stuff like that. As they go to the register, Arthur grabs a pack of condoms and tossed them in the cart with an equally sexual flirty remark back at his grinning boyfriend.

Now that he and Eames settled in together, the chores of domesticity played a big part in their lives. Once when Arthur lived alone, he would run into the market, pick up five or four things and head home. Now he had a list, he had things to buy, meals to plan and a very hungry boyfriend who was constantly looking for snacks. 

While they walked through the market, Arthur looking at his list, he began to compare health snack cookies, weighing the options of what was better, less calories, less sugar, do the thin ones actually make a difference? While he did that, Eames slipped in a pack of chocolate Tim Tams. Arthur pretended he didn’t see that as Eames eased his hand over Arthur’s waist, kissing his cheek.

“What are you doing?”

“Comparing sweets.”

“You’re my sweet.”

Arthur laughed a little and sighed, putting one box back and continuing the trip.

He bought fresh veggies, gallons of water, healthy cereal, skim milk, protein rich yogurt. On the other hand, Eames bought bags of chips, sugar cereal and pudding packs. He didn’t mind the water and veggies, so long as he had his steak instead of Arthur’s lean, boneless, skinless chicken. With every aisle trip, Eames would give Arthur a look, make a comment, sneak a touch and Arthur would laugh every time, which only encouraged Eames to do more. When Arthur stopped to look at possibly getting some Paleo ice pops, Eames got his own ice cream, Haagen Daaz vanilla, placing it in the cart. 

“Eames…for all the good stuff I get, you’re getting a ton of junk.”

“It’s just ice cream. Vanilla. You know, the good stuff so I can lick it off you.”

He grinned and Arthur shook his head. 

“I’m getting good ice pops on a stick.”

“Oh you want something to suck on?”

Arthur groaned and looked away, shaking his head as he laughed.

As they got to the cash register, Arthur’s list checked off and yet the cart full of junk food, treats and good tea, he made one stop by the pharmacy aisle and grabbed some condoms. He tossed them in the cart, Eames watching him as he lit up, teeth full on display as he grinned. Arthur smiled and began walking to the register as he said,

“Since we’re planning on licking ice cream off me and giving me something to suck on later, I figured we would be prepared.”

Eames was practically bouncing to the register and Arthur laughed.


	1499. Tommy Solomon/Shinzon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt byapocalypseaisha-blog: Tommy/Shinzon? Shinzon informs Tommy that his family are in the archives of failed missions. Tommy feels awful. Shinzon tells him all the mistakes he's made since coming to earth (he thought potpourri was cereal) so he can see Tommy smile

Long after Shinzon got comfortable in Tommy’s apartment, they both realized they were not of this world, but still, they were on completely different levels.  
Tommy and his family were considered a joke. The lowest of the low and Shinzon was in a high ranking affiliation. Tommy had always known he and his “family” were not in high standing with the rest of the universe, but to know they were a joke was a bit disheartening.

“I didn’t realize…”

Shinzon was wearing Tommy’s black hoodie, the hood over his head to hide a lot of the markings on his face. He was eating some of the bread Tommy had bought, it was something that Shinzon had grown an affinity for and he loved to eat it by the bag full. Shinzon nodded, pulling apart the bread, eating the crust first.

“It’s been well documented, we’ve seen the work done. Your family has literally made no progress.”

“Well…we didn’t know…”

“That was evident.”

Tommy frowned, feeling embarrassed. As Shinzon looked up at him, he realized Tommy was upset.

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to come off so blunt. One coming to this miserable little rock would make mistakes if you didn’t know about it.”

Tommy couldn’t imagine Shinzon making any mistakes. He was calm and collected and cold. But all his titles, his power, his rankings were stripped away from him and now he was nothing on Earth. On Earth, he was a strange homeless man who lived in Tommy’s apartment now, eating bread all day.

“When I first arrived, I was learning, discovering what everything was, I made my own fair shares of mistakes. I wandered into a hotel lobby once, seeking shelter and thought this small bowl on a table was food.”

“Potpourri?”

Shinzon nodded and Tommy chuckled a little. He was in no position to laugh, he hadn’t realized he could cut his hair for years until a jilted girl did it for him. But he laughed anyway and Shinzon kept eating, not at all phased. When Tommy collected himself, he shook his head and apologized.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t laugh.”

“It’s fine.”

Tommy still smiled, feeling closer to this stranger, this fellow alien, to Shinzon. He was grateful for the moment and picked up a piece of bread for himself and began to eat some as he said,

“You know, you can toast this. Put things on it.”

Shinzon nodded.

“I prefer it like this.”

Tommy only nodded.


	1500. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by oycb: Extraction, Olympics, Eames in a jockstrap

Eames had always been professional, no one could take that from him.

He worked well with teams, pulled off high end business take over’s, heist and bloody coups. There were espionage secrets stolen, rivals that paid an arm and a leg to drown their enemies, rich men and women with everything on the line to find out what dirty details their spouses were hiding, Eames did it all.  
So he wasn’t above a little hustle and con either. 

With the right money, he wasn’t above rigging anything be it poker games or athletic events. So he wasn’t at all surprised when the year of the Olympics in Rio, some high and mighty from England wanted to rig the games so that England won the gold in track and field. Eames raised an eyebrow - track and field? Why not swimming? Fencing? But when he got half his payment in advance, he didn’t question a single thing further. 

Breaking and entering was the easy part. Greasing the right palms, lifting the right passes and a lot of fast talking and behaving as if you belonged there was a walk in the park for Eames. The hard part, was getting his team together. He called, of course Arthur. No one was more detail oriented, precise and meticulous as Arthur was. He called in Yusuf because no chemist was better and a chap he knew in Rio as their architect because no one would have a better feel for the country than him. He wanted to keep his team small, less attention, less obvious and an extractor wasn’t needed for this job - Eames’ plan was brilliant in its simplicity. Place doubt in the deepest recess of the rival’s mind. Great Britain’s greatest competition was South Africa, their athlete had been neck and neck with Great Britain’s runner for the entire Olympics and if England was going to win, the South African runner needed to go down.

After getting to Rio, Eames, Arthur, Yusuf met up with Matheus. The young Brazilian architect got them the right uniforms and the passes for the Olympic village and began to work almost right away. After all, they had very limited time since the track and field event was the next day. The team had gone over the plan as best as they could - Eames was no leader. He would wing what he needed and Arthur, Yusuf and Matheus were use to that. 

They all fit right in, no one even stopped them as they got in and immediately got to work. Thanks to Arthur’s research, they knew where to find the South African runner and a knock on the door, a high dosage dart full of sedative later, they dragged the runner in, closing and locking the door behind them and got to work. Yusuf got the runner’s line in first and Eames let Arthur do his as he went over the plan once more.

“We go in. Matheus will have the training area set up, Arthur my coach and we will shake this runner to the core.”

Everyone agreed and once Matheus, Arthur and Eames were ready, Yusuf sent them under.

They repeated the scenario again and again, Eames forging the English runner, the South African runner and him in the practice field and every time, the South African runner lost. They practiced again and again, each time the South African runner doing everything in his power to out run his competition but it was never enough, in fact he began to get worse as the dream progressed. Eames, as the runner, would look at him and laugh, he would grin and then tell him, ‘you’re going to fail’. The dream lasted for all of five minutes but it seem to do the trick. When the team kicked out and woke top side, they found the South African runner still asleep, sweating profusely in his dream.

They vanished and Matheus showed them to a high end hotel where they could hide out for a while and watch the games. It wasn’t until Eames had  whiskey at the bar, watching the games on the TV in front of him, that he had company. Arthur settled beside him and ordered his own drink before he said,

“You did so well today.”

“Thanks. The job wouldn’t have gone as well without you.”

“You look good as a runner. Thank you.”

He nodded to the bartender who set his drink in front of him. Rum and coke. Arthur gave the straw a turn before picking it up and taking a sip.

“I was only myself for a moment.”

“Still…it was enough. The uniform left little to the imagination.”

Eames grinned, wondering if Arthur was already drunk. But he didn’t look it. His words were exact and clear and usually when Arthur was drunk (the two glorious times Eames had been lucky enough to witness it), he usually had some color on his face. Now he was as pale as always.

“I thought the jockstrap would cover all my imagination.”

Arthur laughed a little and looked at Eames.

“You wore a jockstrap? Even in the dream?”

“Of course. I had to jump hurdles. Pain is in the mind, remember?”

Arthur laughed again.

“You’re right. Damn…shame I couldn’t see that.”

“Oh?”

Arthur nodded, taking a longer sip this time. Eames took a drink of his own glass to give him a bit of courage. 

“I have one in my room.”

“You do?”

“I had to get it for research. Had to see how they looked under clothes so I could forge it properly. You can come back with me and I’ll happily put it on for you.”

Arthur lit up, dimples showing in his smile as he said,

“Yeah? Come on then. Let’s have a proper celebration for a job well done.”

Eames nodded, picking up his glass to finish it, Arthur doing the same as Eames lifted his glass a bit to make a toast.

“To the games.”

“To the games.”

They clinked glasses and Eames paid for their drinks as they left.


	1501. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Arthur accidentally sexts Eames and immediately apologizes. Eames finds it funny but also asks what happens next. Hook up or more sexting is up to you. 
> 
> Inspired by [[x](http://peachtimes.tumblr.com/post/148113282494/need-me-one)]

It was a pretty uneventful evening after the job. Eames returned to his hotel room and took a warm shower and then changed in his sweatpants and shirt before getting comfortable in bed and ordering room service. 

After getting his burger and loaded fries, he thumbed through a few magazines while the TV played in the background. He was content just relaxing, the job had been taxing for everyone and Eames never liked to be stressed.

He was reading up on all the latest celebrity gossip when he heard his phone chime. He didn’t answer right away. He didn’t think anyone he would want to talk to would text him now so it was probably about work. He finished the article he was on just as his phone chimed again so he sighed, cleaning off his hands from the melted cheese on his fries and then picked up his phone. He unlocked his screen and pulled up his messages only to be quite surprised.

_‘I would suck your cock until you blew your load in my mouth and I’d swallow every single drop. Then I’d keep sucking until you went soft.’_

_‘I’d love to look up at you from my knees, jerking myself off until I begged you to pretty please, fuck me hard.’_

The name Arthur was at the top of his screen, showing they were indeed from Eames’ fantasy man. Arthur, lovely, elegant, poised, brilliant, fancy, beautiful Arthur that Eames had fancied for some time, was now sexting him. Eames being Eames, replied,

’ _Go on.’_

There was a pause on Arthur’s side and Eames went back to eating his fries, figuring this wasn’t going anywhere now. When his phone chimed again, he laughed at the message.

_'Oh shit. I’m sorry this was to the wrong person. Please ignore it.’_

_'How can I with such lovely imagery you provided? Go on.’_

There was another pause.

_'You…really want to do this?’_

_'Yeah. Tell me how much you want to suck my cock.’_

Eames quickly set aside his plates and then went to wash his hands before returning to bed, shutting off the TV and getting comfortable with his phone. He saw a message there already.

_'I can’t believe you want to do this.’_

_'Well, we don’t have to. We can just cut to the chase and you can come to my hotel room. I’m sure you know where I’m staying.’_

The pause was longer now and Eames didn’t mind. He could imagine Arthur, pacing, going over the pros and cons. Eames just saw an opportunity and now that it had been presented to him, he figured he had nothing to lose by going after it. 

After about five minutes, he got his answer.

_'I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Barring traffic.’_

_'I’m on pins and needles, darling’_

In twenty or so minutes, Arthur arrived at Eames’ hotel room. They wasted no time, kissing frantically, getting naked and having a long overdue roll in the hay. When it was over, Eames found him indulging, running his fingers over Arthur’s bare shoulder, admiring him as he lay beside him, his eyes closed as he caught his breath, the blush still on his face. 

“Who were those messages for, if not for me?”

Arthur laughed a little, still not opening his eyes.

“Grindr. I talked to some guy there, got his number, wanted to just jerk off. But you texted me before and I opened the wrong box in my haste.”

“Ah…a happy accident then.”

Arthur nodded.

“I’m glad I fucked up.”

“Me too, pet. Me too.”


	1502. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Chav Eames is absolutely delighted by this posh boy Arthur who walks by his steps every day. He tries to be sweet to the American but finds it difficult when Arthur is naughty back. Maybe posh boys do like a bit of rough?

Eames and his mates usually hung around on the steps of his apartment building that was located right by the King’s Cross station. They usually smoked and if the mood struck them, had a few beers. They were a rowdy bunch, loud and boisterous and usually by the evening, they left the steps and went out for the evening. They weren’t generally liked by the tenants of the building and usually the landlord came out at least once every day to remind them to keep it down. They didn’t, but the landlord really didn’t do anything about it. 

One day though, while Eames and his mates did their usual routine, one fine summer afternoon, Eames’ eye caught sight of a lovely looking posh boy walking on their sidewalk. Eames watched him with a smile and when their eyes met, Eames lifted up the brim of his baseball cap and said,

“‘Ello pengting!”

He grinned and the posh boy only frowned and kept walking, his eyes cutting away and he sped up his walk. Eames’ mates laughed at him.

The next day, the same thing happened, but Eames wasn’t at all deterred. He was starting to admire this pretty little posh boy all done up in his formal clothes despite it being warm. He was all limbs too, young looking face and Eames was determined to know him. The following day, Eames got off the steps and walked with him down the block a bit.

“I’ve said hello to you several times now, love, you can say hi back.”

“Fuck off.”

“Oh a yank! That explains the rudeness. Come on, pengting, what’s your name?”

“Fuck. Off.”

At the end of the block, Eames stopped and watched his posh go towards the King’s Cross station and Eames only grinned.

Every day with the exception of weekends, Eames waited for his American posh boy to walk down his street. He would walk with him to the end of the block, talking to him, being polite, introducing himself and every day, the posh boy either ignored him or told him to fuck off. 

“Come on, pengting, you’re embarrassin me in front of my bredren. Just talk to me.”

“Not interested." 

The posh boy waved him off and kept walking and Eames finally hit his limit. He was tired of being nice to him and getting nowhere, so the next day when his posh boy walked by him, Eames silently walked beside him until the end of the block.

"You stuck up posh boy. Think you too good for me innit?”

The yank looked at him, surprised by the turn of events. 

“Thas alright, I’m use to stuck up pieces of shit like you, comin through my neighborhood, livin here cuz you think it’s jokes and it’s cheap and rather than talk to me like a man, you ignore me and tell me to fuck off. I ain’t a dog, bruv.”  
“I don’t owe you a fucking thing.”

“You’re not getiin what I’m sayin mate.”

“I never said I was too good for you.”

“You didn’t have to. Anyway, just wanna let you know that. And that I ain’t wastin my time on you no more. So jog on.”

The yank looked towards the station and Eames began to turn and leave. 

“My name is Arthur.”

Eames didn’t stop walking but he grinned to himself.

“Who cares?” He made a dismissive gesture as he kept going and the posh boy, Arthur sighed deeply.

“Okay, so…I thought I was too good for you.”

Eames stopped and slowly turned back around to face him. He stuck his hands in his jeans and he saw Arthur eyeing him, seeing his brand new trainers, his jeans and his vest, his knock off Burberry cap, the gold chains around his neck and he could tell Arthur was liking this. He grinned a bit and his posh boy, because oh, yes Arthur was his now, frowned a little, looking annoyed.

“So, you gonna make it up to me?”

Immediately, Arthur looked defensive.

“What do you want?”

“Your mobile.”

Arthur relaxed and again looked annoyed. 

“Okay.”

Eames approached him again and they exchanged numbers. When they were done, Eames looked at him and said,

“Thanks posh boy.”

“My name is Arthur.”

“Nah you’re my pengting now. Imma text you later.”

“Not if I text you first.”

Eames was stunned and watched Arthur’s ghost smile just as he turned away completely and made his way to the station. Eames just watched him go, a big smile on his face.


	1503. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: College AU. Eames is impressed that Arthur always show up to his 8:30 class immaculately dressed, his handwriting is neat, and he always has his shit together. One day Eames notices that it looks like Arthur's been crying, he's wearing a ratty old shirt and not taking notes or participating at all. Despite having never talked Eames wants to make sure everything all right.

If it had been up to Eames, he would have never taken an eight-thirty am class. But he had no one to blame for himself, waiting too long to take a required class and his only option for his required Lit class, was at eight-thirty in the morning. 

Eames hated it, he hated waking up at seven-thirty in the morning if he wanted to shower, or at eight if he just rolled out of bed, pulling on his trackies and running to his class to get there on time. It sucked, especially in the winter time. 

After a few classes though, he started to notice this one guy who always showed up to his Lit class, not only on time holding a cup of Starbucks, but was impeccably dressed each time. He wore chinos and khakis, button downs, sweater vests and as the temperature dropped, he wore soft looking cashmere jumpers, designer trench coats, Burberry scarves and leather gloves, rich looking leather chelsea boots or motorcycle boots. Now and then, he’d wear a pair of jeans, very infrequently, but always with class and style. His hair was always neatly combed or brushed and Eames was impressed. It started to become, sort of a game for him, to see what this guy was going to show up in.  
Since he sat in the front row in front of Eames in the lecture hall, Eames could see this guy also had his shit together. He had a fancy and fast laptop as well as a moleskin book he wrote in. His handwriting his neat, his typed notes organized and he had the syllabus saved on his laptop as well, even his text books looked as if they had never been used, though they were. He spoke up in class, made well thought out and well formed arguments, read clearly and loud enough when asked to and over all, was the model student. Eames was jealous. He was just getting by in the class, often exhausted and taking down dates and assignments and not really much else. 

One day, he managed to get to class on time. Not enough to get coffee, but he had showered and put on actual jeans and a hoodie and felt a little more alert than usual. Might have been with the fact that he actually went to bed at a decent time the night before. As he opened his laptop and the lecture hall filled up, he looked up just as the last students were coming in and much to his shock, his properly dressed classmate was right behind everyone and not so properly dressed. He looked like he was in shambles, wearing old looking jeans and a ratty old looking sweatshirt. His hair was disheveled and he looked as if he hadn’t slept all night and that he had been crying. His eyes were puffy and blood shot and he looked at the floor as he dragged his bag along side him and went to his usual seat near Eames.

For the entire class, Eames saw that the guy never took anything out of his bag, didn’t take notes, didn’t participate, didn’t say a word the whole length of the class. Eames couldn’t concentrate knowing this well put together student seemed as if he was falling apart and even though they had never spoken, Eames felt concern and worry for him. The minute class was over, Eames stood up and got his things together, watching the other guy slowly get up. He looked as if he was in a trance, hardly caring about anything so Eames cautiously approached him, tapping his shoulder since he followed him out of the class. When he turned Eames asked,

“Hey, I’m sorry to bother you and I know we never spoke, but are you okay?”

The guy looked at him for a moment and then looked down, lifting his bag up and hoisting it over his shoulder.

“You’re in my class right?”

Eames nodded.

“Yeah, I sit behind you. You’re usually…active. But you seemed a little off today. I just wanted to be sure you’re okay.”

The guy gave a weak little smile and said,

“That’s nice of you. What’s your name?”

“Eames. You?”

“Arthur.”

“Well, Arthur, you seem as if you could use some coffee. Want to go sit somewhere and have some?”

Arthur began to say he had another class, but then gave up half way through his sentence and said yes. 

In the student center, finding some comfortable chairs in the most private area they could find, Eames got them coffee and sat down. Arthur seemed spaced out at first but when Eames sat down to join him, Arthur hid his face, sniffling to himself, whimpering that he was sorry, that he found out his father had passed away last night and he couldn’t go back home until later that night. Eames was shocked and he put his hand on Arthur’s knee, just as a friendly gesture as he said,

“I’m so sorry. I can’t even begin to imagine the pain you must be in.”

Arthur sniffled and Eames gave him one of the napkins he brought with him. Arthur accepted it and then got himself together as he said,

“I’m just…sailing through the day. I thought I should stay in my room but I couldn’t do nothing so I thought I’d go to class…just to keep myself busy until I left to catch my flight but…I couldn’t concentrate.”

Eames nodded and listened and he and Arthur spent the rest of the morning in the lounge. When Arthur was eventually hungry, they got some lunch and then Arthur checked his watch and saw he had to head back to his room if he was going to have time to shower, change and pack. Eames walked him to his building and at the entrance, Arthur sighed and said,

“Thank you…for everything. You really didn’t have to blow off your whole day to spend time with a stranger.”

“Well, you’re not a stranger anymore. And besides, you needed a bit of kindness today.”

Arthur gave him a bit of a smile and when Eames went to hug him, Arthur returned the embrace, all of it feeling natural and comfortable. They had already exchanged numbers, so when they pulled back, Eames said,  
“Let me know when you get back okay? I’ll catch you up in class over lunch.”  
Arthur nodded.

“Thanks.”

Arthur smiled at him again and then turned and left to go inside his building, while Eames returned to his own.


	1504. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is a 30-something stoner who owns a record store. Newest hire Arthur seems to get special treatment. Despite being a notoriously strict boss, Eames doesn't care Arthur is always late, gives him the easy tasks, and lets him have weekends off. Resentment forms from the other employees including Mal and Ariadne. Little do they know the teen is letting the older man mount him in the break room after hours.

As far as jobs went, it wasn’t the worse in the world. Both Mal and Ariadne had both had worse - Mal in retail, Ariadne flipping burgers earning slave wages and working obscene hours without much gratitude. Working at Eames’ record store was pretty all right.

It had it’s perks. Eames was half insane strict boss, half laid back and chilled stoner. There were days where Eames would get high before coming into work, then order pizza and soda for everyone. He’d give Ariadne or Mal money to run down to the corner shop to get more snacks and he left them to run his store, with trust. The other days, he would get angry if one of them was late (without calling), he would get annoyed when the store was in disarray and the girls didn’t do anything about it and in the history of ever, did either girl get the weekend off. Eames always needed them both, barring some sort of family emergency. 

He was maddening at times, but not unreasonable so when Mal and Ariadne got the idea to convince Eames to hire someone else, he went with it. It was a decision the girls would come to regret.

Eames ended up hiring a young, fresh out of high school boy named Arthur. He had a love for music and totally loved the idea of records. Ariadne and Mal liked him at first. They thought he was nice and adorable, wearing his skinny jeans and plaid shirts with his glasses. He helped Ariadne with storage and arrangements, he helped Mal set up window displays, he helped clean. And of course, the girls started to alternate with Arthur on who got weekends off.

As time went on however, the girls began to notice that Arthur started getting special treatment. If he showed up late, Eames never said a word. Arthur would come in, apologize for his tardiness and Eames would nod and say something else. When questioned about it, Eames said that Arthur had called - though neither girl remembered a phone call. When new shipments or orders came in, Mal and Ariadne had to lug it in while Arthur manned the register. Now and then he would clean but for the most part, all the work fell on Mal and Ariadne. Eames would also send him out to get lunch or snacks instead of the girls. The last straw was when Arthur began getting weekends off and the girls didn’t.   
After that, they began to dislike Arthur, hating he was being treated so differently and they called Eames out on it. Eames frowned a bit and shrugged.

“I didn’t realize I was treating him so special.”

“Well you are and you’re being totally unfair!” Shouted Mal.

“Oh come on. He’s about to go to university. He needs the weekends off to look at campuses.”

Ariadne rolled her eyes while Mal scoffed. The issue didn’t die and Eames did his best to treat Arthur like his other employees. In fact, for several nights, he made Arthur close late with him while Mal and Ariadne got to go home. On the first night, the smugly packed up their things while Arthur sat at the register and the girls didn’t even say bye to him as they left for the evening. Arthur locked the door behind them and went to Eames’ office in the back as he said,

“They left.”

“Good. You can close with me from now on.”

Arthur grinned and took off his plaid shirt, revealing his band shirt underneath before climbing on Eames’ lap. They kissed for a while, Eames settling his hands on Arthur’s waist and when they pulled away, Eames smiled at him.

“I should have thought of this sooner. It’ll break the tension between you and the girls and  it’s a lot less stressful then trying to sneak quickies in the break room when they go out or in my car before you start your shift.”

Arthur grinned, rubbing himself against Eames, sighing a little as he said,

“Yeah, now you can fuck me slowly in your office. I always wanted to break in that couch of yours.”

Eames nodded in agreement.

“Let’s break in that couch.”


	1505. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Okay so that photo of naked 'Arthur' climbing the ladder has *got* to have a story behind it. Why is he in some creepy, old Victorian house? Why is he going into what looks like the attic? Where's Eames? Why is he buttnaked? Why is his ass such a work of art? So many questions. 
> 
> Picture in question [[x](http://lolahardy.tumblr.com/post/149108861819)]

Arthur was catching his breath, looking up at the ceiling as he smiled a bit.   
He and Eames had been on the run and managed to find a worn down house with a couple of amenities that they were not about to look down on. After keeping their heads down and making sure they hadn’t been followed, they decided to take advantage of their solitude.

Afterwards, they lay in the bed, Arthur looking up at the ceiling and seeing there was some sort of hatch up there. They had examined the house pretty thoroughly and Arthur had made a note of the hatch but forgot about it, until now.

Once he recovered, Eames was half asleep beside him, his arm draped over him as Arthur lay on his back.

“What do you think is up there?”

Eames didn’t open his eyes. He yawned a little before softly answering him.

“Nothing that can’t wait until later.”

“I should have looked it over before jumping into bed with you.”

“Well, too late for that now, pet.”

Arthur smiled to himself, knowing Eames was right.

Later on that day, Eames got up while Arthur was still napping. He got out of bed and after getting his boxer briefs on, he padded out to the small living room and made a quick peek outside the window, seeing nothing but the darkening woods. He still checked all the windows and locks on his way to the kitchen and once there, he searched the pantries for a bite to eat. Finding some biscuits and some jerky (another reason to leave at least tomorrow, their food stuffs almost all but gone), he returned to the room and much to his shock, he saw a bare assed Arthur climbing a ladder to the hatch on the ceiling.

“Arthur!”

Arthur only stopped half way up his climb to look over his shoulder.

“What?”

“You couldn’t even be bothered to put on trousers?”

“I was just going to look then come back down. I wasn’t going up there naked. Who knows what’s up there.”

“That’s not what it looks like.”

“I’m just taking a peek.”

Eames sighed, watching Arthur finish his climb upwards. He set the snacks aside and grabbed the throw from the bed and stood at the base of the ladder, looking up at Arthur’s firm, plump bum, forgetting for a moment why this was a bad idea. As he admired the view, Arthur reached the top and opened the heavy looking wooden door and then finished stepping up and poked his head in.

“Well?” Asked Eames, still admiring that peach shaped bottom that belonged to his lover.

“There’s nothing here. Just a storage space.”

“There, your curiosity is sated. Now come back down here before you hurt yourself.”

Arthur closed the latch and climbed back down, feeling Eames wrap the throw around him before he lifted him up, carrying him back to the bed that was right beside them. After setting him down, Eames retrieved the snacks and sat with him.

“Where did you even find that ladder?”

Arthur opened the biscuits and took a bite.

“It was on the other side of the room, behind the couch. We just didn’t notice it because we were distracted.”

Eames laughed, taking a biscuit for himself.

“We need to get out of here. We’re down to the last bit of food.”

Arthur nodded.

“Later, I’ll get dressed and really look up there, make sure it’s truly empty.”

Eames just laughed.


	1506. Chapter 1506

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Could you continue the alpha John Fitzgerald and Arthur series please? It's fantastic! Obviously they need to fall in love, but be quite wary about it towards each other. Maybe something with a bathtub and washing the other's chest and an almost handjob

By the time they got to a new town, Arthur was exhausted. They had walked for the better half of the trip, saving the horse since it was carrying their supply. John made sure the horse, as well as Arthur were both taken care of. When they rested at times, would hunt so they could have fresh meat. He made sure they camped near some kind of water, he made sure they were clean as well. 

Having company during his journey made things difficult as well as easy. John was not use to sharing his space, his food, his things with anyone but with Arthur, it was difficult. Since the rut, against his better judgment, he found himself sharing everything with him, even talking to him a little just so he wouldn’t be trapped within the walls of his mind. 

“You mentioned a trapping company before.”

John nodded, finishing cleaning his rifle.

“I join em, from time to time. It’s good money if the season is right.”

“Will you join one…eventually?”

John shrugged, not wanting to look at his pup.

“I wouldn’t know. Besides, how can I with you?”

“I can hunt. I don’t need you to take care of me.”

John grunted.

Now, within civilization again, John found himself with a better head, clear, his belly full, his entire body warm. His pup was asleep on the only bed, curled up and tired. He had been sleeping for hours, leaving John to think. 

He was treading dangerously with this boy. He had always had his prejudices, his hatred for the natives and Arthur was half. He couldn’t imagine him being like them and he wasn’t. Arthur was quiet and peaceful and thoughtful. He was kind to John, considering they had not at all gotten off on the right foot. John turned and looked at this boy, seeing him sound asleep and he reached over to his hair, touching it, running his fingers through it. John’s own hair was tied back and hidden under a rag, his beard a bit scraggly and he needed a trim, but for now, he was looking at at Arthur and how clean he looked. He sighed and moved his hand away and got into bed, blowing out the candle to go to sleep.

In the morning, he felt a tickle on his chest and he twitched before his paranoia kicked in and lashed out, accidentally throwing Arthur off him. He heard him hit the wall beside the bed and he sat up in a frenzy and looked around before he remembered where he was. He looked beside him, seeing Arthur against the wall, lying still, waiting. As he began to calm down, Arthur began to sit up, rubbing the back of his head. John fell back, his heart still racing as Arthur sat beside him, looking at him.

“I didn’t mean to make you panic.”

“It’s fine. I didn’t mean to throw you against the wall.”

“It sounded worse than it was.”

John nodded and without thinking, he motioned Arthur to lay down again. Arthur did and once they settled comfortably, John realized the ruse of them being affectionate to each other was over. He was tense for a moment, realizing that he was now openly holding him and Arthur was willingly in his embrace. When he turned his head slightly to look at him, Arthur looked back at him and kissed him.

It was different, not at all the animalistic rage that ripped through John the first time he put his hands on him. He was still tense but the more Arthur chased after him, the better it felt and the more John relaxed. It continued, John’s hold on Arthur getting firmer. 

It was only stopped when he felt Arthur’s hand sliding down his chest, down his stomach and over the front of his pants. It was then that John stopped him, his hand clapping over Arthur’s wrist, pulling him back as he moved his head to look at him.

“What are you thinkin?”

“I thought..you…”

“What? Spit out.”

“I thought you wanted this…” Whispered Arthur.

John then caught himself, pulling himself out of the mess he was diving into. He was crossing boundaries that he shouldn’t with this pup. Getting mixed up with the likes of him would ruin him, would ruin everything. He pushed Arthur off him and got to his feet, going about the room to get his things.

It had gone on long enough. Thoughts that shouldn’t have even had a chance to grow were now rumbling around and John would not put himself through that. 

“Come on. We gotta get supply.”

Arthur said nothing, just got up and followed John’s lead.


	1507. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy and Adam are so in love with each other, and they both know it. Maybe a night out with friends at a bar and one is rejecting pick ups and drinks, and all he sees is his gorgeous love? And they go home and have beautiful sex. :)

Adam was sighing to himself as Kyle dragged him to another bar. He wasn’t up to bar crawling but he also didn’t want to spend another night buried under blankets with Skeletor. A night out was a breath of fresh air. So he was lead to believe.

When they got to the new bar, Adam grabbed a table and Kyle went to get them some drinks. Adam looked through his phone, answering some messages, checking social media, seeing Kyle was already taking selfies at the bar and when he looked up, he saw Tommy.

Tommy was at the bar looking obscenely good in what should have been the plainest, thing ever - a fitted grey sweatshirt and black cargos. He had a beer in his hand and his friend was keeping him company and Adam was looking at him for a while until their eyes met and Tommy gave him a smile. Adam blushed a little and smiled back.

They had a long, flirtatious back and forth for a while and they had pined for each other, but the timing never seemed right. When Adam wasn’t busy with his career, Tommy was training or going to a match or something and it never synced. But that night, that night seem to be the night it would.

Kyle came back and talked Adam’s ear off. Tommy remained at the bar, the both of them now and then exchanging looks, seeing no one else but each other from across the bar. At times, very pretty girls would approach Tommy, talk to him, flirt but Tommy would politely turn them down, smiling and shaking his head. When Adam witnessed it, Tommy always made sure to look back at him, as if saying there was no one else he was interested in. It made Adam hopeful and a little giddy with joy. He never wanted to thank Kyle more for dragging him out and taking him to that bar.

Eventually, Adam was able to convince Kyle that he was all right on his own and he went to the bar, approaching Tommy. Tommy smiled, setting down his beer bottle that had been nursing for most of the night and turned his full attention to Adam.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

It was quiet for a moment and as awkward as Adam felt, he also felt emboldened and tired of waiting and dancing around the obvious.

“It’s been a long time.” Said Tommy.

“Yeah..I’m surprised to see you out.”

“Just got off a long training session. Won my last fight.”

“Congratulations.”

“Thanks. Do you want to get out of here?”

Adam felt that rush of excitement, his stomach suddenly full of butterflies, his heart hammering away as he smiled, feeling a little blush. He nodded.

“Yes.”

Tommy nodded, turning to his friend, telling him he was leaving as Adam texted Kyle.

‘Leaving. I’ll see you tomorrow.’

He ignored Kyle’s reply as Tommy lead him out of the bar. Adam didn’t want to come off as eager or easy but the moment he was alone with Tommy in the cab, he turned towards him, kissing him, having wanting to do it for so long. The thrill of Tommy kissing him back made him smile softly against his lips. When they pulled back, Adam looked down, seeing  how he was firmly grasping the front of Tommy’s sweatshirt.

“I don’t mean to be so…I’m just…” Adam began to stutter out.

Tommy only grinned, leaning in to kiss him more.

“It’s fine…it’s a turn on. I didn’t think you had it in you.”

Adam smiled, kissing Tommy more as they were driven back to his place. As nervous as Adam was, as shy as he felt undressing, as unsexy as he knew the surgical scar on his back was, when Tommy touched him, he could forget all of that and go with it. Tommy was still a gentleman, always asking before proceeding, going slow until Adam said more, always kissing him with just as much want as they had in the cab on their way to his place.

When it was over, Adam curled up beside Tommy under his sheets, Tommy holding him, smoothing his hair back from his face, Adam felt as if he could stay there, in that spot, soaking up all of Tommy’s warmth for the rest of his life. He sighed contently to himself and Tommy said,

“Shame it took us so long to get here.”

“Tell me about it.”

They shared a laugh.

“I think that…maybe we can make it work though.”

Adam heard the hesitation and nerves in Tommy’s voice, unsure and worried he was jumping to conclusions but it just made Adam’s heart sing. He wanted more, he wanted him, Tommy wanted him as much as Adam wanted Tommy. Adam looked at him and smiled.

“Yeah…yeah we can totally make it work.”


	1508. Chapter 1508

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by madbrilliant84: Handsome Bob chats up Wilee in a bar and they get into an argument about cars vs, bikes and Bob ends up giving Wilee a blow-job. Maybe they end up in Bob's car :D

Handsome Bob enjoyed doing his rounds on his own most days. While he ran with the Wild Bunch, only a certain few knew of his…tastes.

He hadn’t meant to make a secret, but before he knew it, he was keeping up facades and reputations he somehow acquired. It was a breather when he could be on his own and just be.

He liked to hit up tourist spots. Lots of yanks who thought the English accent was sexy and Handsome Bob played right into all of that. After a couple rounds at his usual spots, he found himself in a nice little pub beside a tall, lean American with short, cocoa colored hair and sparkling eyes and dimples who was there apparently, celebrating that he had just graduated from law school. Handsome Bob had bumped into him and they began to chat, catching the yank’s name.

“Wilee.”

“Bob. But my mates call me Bobski.”

Wilee laughed and Bob was immediately drawn in.

He chatted him up about what he was doing there, about his newly acquired license and Bob at all didn’t lose the irony that he was trying to sleep with a lawyer, considering his own past troubles. The conversation soon turned into a spirited discussion about bikes and cars. Handsome Bob could talk cars all day, loving the look of them, loving his own but Wilee was partial to motorbikes.

“What’s a lawyer know about bikes?” Handsome Bob scoffed.

“Hey, I wasn’t always a lawyer!”

Handsome Bob waved him off and then gestured to the bartender for another round. The discussion continued and because Wilee was an American, unaccustomed to English pints, he was tipsy before he knew it.

“We should get you back to your hotel. You’re pissed off your arse.”

“I am not!”

“Means you’re drunk, love.”

Wilee laughed and shook his head.

“I know what you meant. I’m not though. I should get back though.”

“Want a ride?”

Wilee looked at him and nodded.

A ride was really what Handsome Bob intended. He had his Escalade parked not too far from the pub and while he and WIlee hit it off pretty well, he was sure he’d at least get an invite to his hotel. However, one thing led to another, as these things often do and soon, Handsome Bob found himself in the back seat with WIlee, the lovely boy giving him a blow job. He had opened and taken down Handsome Bob’s jeans so quickly, he could only assume it had been a long time for WIlee. He moaned, slouched back against the corner of the back seat, watching WIlee’s head bob up and down, his hand holding the base of Handsome Bob’s cock steady as he sucked, finding his rhythm rather easily considering how much he had to drink.

“Fuck…”

Handsome Bob let his eyes close, enjoying the impromptu blow job, one of his hands gripping the head rest of his car, the other in Wilee’s hair, gripping it firmly as he panted. When he came, he let Wilee know but the American didn’t stop and he kept going until Bob came and he was impressed as Wilee swallowed every drop. When he sat up, Handsome Bob still trying to collect his bearings, Wilee asked,

“Do you want to go back to my room?”

Handsome Bob laughed a bit, pulling his jeans back up.

“Usually, one asks beforehand.”

Wilee smiled.

“It’s all right. You can say no.”

Handsome Bob only grinned.

“Where’s your hotel?”


	1509. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy is a boxing prodigy and equally emotionally torn by his family, Adam is sickly (and kind-hearted) and gets picked on for that especially in PE by the other boys. Kyle can't help, Adam can't help himself and Tommy steps up for him. Nobody messes with T so they leave A alone, they strike up a friendship in which for the first time somebody's listening to T's struggles. They fall in love.

Tommy had seen Adam around school.

He had seen him, quiet, blending in and doing his best to not draw attention, though strangely enough, he was friends with the funny, kid who wore glasses and had a peculiar laugh. Adam’s shyness, his scrawniness, his withdrawn and desperate attempts to not be noticed made him an easy target.

Tommy himself only had boxing in school to keep him sane. With his mother being a devout and quiet God fearing woman who was too afraid to stand up to her drunk husband who constantly went after Tommy and his brother Brendan, he had a lot of rage pent up and let out. He could only wonder why Adam, who seemed so quiet and unassuming, would be a target. It didn’t take him long to figure out that bullies always love someone who won’t speak up, who’s weak. Which is why Brendan grew up and took off and Tommy learned to defend himself. At home, he counted it a good day when he came home after practice and found his old man passed out on the couch, his mother in the kitchen, quietly making dinner. Then the both of them would share their day in whispers, have their meal in silence and then go to their rooms. When it wasn’t a good day, Tommy learned to take a punch, then when it got to be too much, he learned to throw them back. His father being older now, the alcohol ravaging his body, it didn’t take much for Tommy, a sturdy, well trained, young and able bodied teenager, to send him flying back.

Because of this, during gym class one day, while Tommy used the time to catch up on some homework (the perks of being a star athlete), when he saw a bunch of guys picking on Adam, he found himself fed up. Adam did his best to not participate. He didn’t want to drag the whole team down, he didn’t want to be singled out when he would inevitably fail at his task, he didn’t want to be noticed for his frail appearance. However, that day, the guys who took gym class far too seriously, took some of the balls used for volleyball and began throwing them at him as they laughed. The teacher was distracted, watching another part of the gym play basketball and Tommy wasn’t about to let that continue.

He stood up, leaving his things on the bleachers and ran over to the crowd, knocking one of the guys over, smacking the hard feeling volleyballs out of the way as he planted himself in front of Adam. The guys stopped almost immediately, knowing who he was and rather than argue, they stopped and left. Tommy looked at Adam and asked,

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah…thanks.”

“Come sit with me.”

Adam nodded, going over with Tommy to the bleachers.

“What caused that?” Asked Tommy after they sat down.

“I was here, the teacher was distracted.” Adam shrugged as if it was an everyday occurrence - because it was.

It was the first and last time Tommy had to stand up for him. They became friends almost immediately, Tommy feeling sorry for him at first, but then discovering he was actually great to talk to, interesting, smart. While he was shy and wary of why Tommy was sticking up for him, he slowly let his guard down. He was especially grateful when he learned that when Tommy was around, everyone left him alone. Tommy was imposing, powerful, an aura of rage coming off him that seem to warn people without him saying a word. He met Kyle, who knew of the bullying but couldn’t do anything about it, a lot of his and Adam’s classes different, lunch being their own time together and even so, Kyle was a joker and therefore spared. He didn’t have enough pull in the high school hierarchy to defend his friend though he tried to constantly.

Adam began hanging out with Tommy constantly, going to his boxing practices, spending time with him afterwards because Tommy was never in a rush to get back home. Over time, Tommy gradually began to explain his home life. He wasn’t happy and it felt good to vent finally. He had felt abandoned by his brother, his mother carrying her own burdens, he was on his own. Adam was probably the first real friend he had, had in a long time. When Adam listened to him, he felt at ease.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to just dump this on you.”

Adam shrugged.

“We’re friends right? I don’t mind. You’ve done so much for me. Listening is the least I can do.”

Tommy felt grateful for Adam. So naturally, it didn’t take to long for feelings to develop. In Tommy’s presence, Adam felt safe. He still had Kyle at his side, but with Tommy, he had comfortability he never knew before. School stopped being a frightening, stressful place and Tommy was finally able to feel as if things weren’t so dark anymore, there was a light at the end of the tunnel and while it had always been there, with Adam it seemed all the brighter.

They had gone out one weekend, seen a movie and afterwards, went for a walk in the park. After finding a bench, they started to talk. First about the movie and then about life after school.

“I got a few scholarships for boxing. I want to find the best one to get out of here.”

Adam nodded, looking a little sad but he smiled.

“You’ll have a free pass to go anywhere.”

“What about you?” Asked Tommy.

Adam shrugged.

“I just want to go to school. I always thought I had to wait for college for things to be better. I have you to thank for that.”

Tommy smiled at him and without much thinking, he inched his hand over to his, letting their fingers brush against each other. It was the kind of touch that if rejected, Tommy could play off as accidental. When Adam looked back at him, it was hard to read his face and he worried he had crossed a line. Wordlessly, Adam did the bravest thing he had ever done and he leaned over, kissing Tommy shyly, quickly, pulling back fast in case he was wrong. But Tommy smiled and now took Adam’s hand wordlessly. They nervously laughed, blush filling Adam’s face and Tommy said,

“I like you.”

Adam nodded and softly replied.

“I like you too.”

Tommy felt happiness like he never had before and Adam kept looking at him, joy in his eyes.

“So now what?” Adam asked.

Tommy shrugged.

“I don’t know. Let’s do this one step at a time.”

Adam agreed as Tommy leaned closer to him and kissed him for real.


	1510. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames takes boyfriend Arthur camping, believing he can't spend a weekend out of his suit and in a tent, getting dirty, etc. Arthur has yet to tell his sweetheart that he use to be a Boy Scout and has no problem being rough outside. Sex in tent?

Eames had always been very into nature. He loved to go camping, he loved to go for hikes, he loved to be outdoors and when he was able to, he loved to take every moment he could to take in fresh air.

When he began dating Arthur, he thought those days were numbered. Arthur was very prim and proper. He fussed when there wasn’t enough air conditioning or hot water in their hotel rooms. He dressed in designer everything, a pleat never out of place on his trousers, hair always neatly combed. Even when they were home, Arthur wore designer sweatpants and while his hair wasn’t tightly held in place, it was still brushed, his elegant glasses on his face.

It had come up randomly one day, the both of them talking about how Eames use to go camping and Arthur took it as a challenge when Eames said he wasn’t able to go anymore.

“I can go camping.”

Eames gave him a look as if in disbelief but Arthur insisted.

As the day came to go camping came, Eames was amused. Arthur had worn his good jeans and a plaid shirt. He didn’t have hiking boots and wore brand new Converse sneakers and he folded all his clothes neatly in a designer duffle bag. Eames didn’t say anything, just smiled, wondering how long his beloved would be able to stand the filth, the lack of any kind of luxury.

After getting to the camping site, they began to set up, setting their things down and clearing the space from debris. When Eames got the tent out, Arthur offered to help and just to amuse himself, Eames said yes. He wanted to see how Arthur would fumble, how he would struggle to get the tent set up but much to his shock, Arthur set the tent up easily.

“How did you know how to do this?”

Arthur smiled, finishing up, dusting his hands off.

“Internet.”

Eames chuckled.

Throughout the trip, he saw how resilient Arthur was. He dug out a fire pit and started a fire, he had all kinds of supply in his duffle; food, medical supply, extra clothes, sunscreen, a swiss army knife, matches, water bottles, just to name a few. Eames had similiar supplies and extra because he had counted on Arthur needing it, but he saw he was more than capable. After they settled down to make dinner, Arthur took out a pack of wet naps and cleaned his hands off as Eames sat beside him.

“Okay, tell me for real now. How did you know how to do all this? You’re so well prepared as well.”

Arthur smiled, his hair tousled and messy from the work and the heat. He didn’t wear his glasses and didn’t at all freak out when he got dirty, in fact, he had rolled with it all day, not bothering to clean his hands until that moment. He hadn’t complained for a moment about the heat, about the work about the lack of luxuries and Eames began to wonder if he had underestimated his boyfriend.

“I guess I should come clean. I use to be a Boy Scout. I actually spent a lot of my childhood in the woods, even some of my younger teenage years. So I know about all this stuff. When I got older, I just ended up hating it. It’s why I’m so fussy.”

Eames chuckled, shaking his head.

“Here I thought I was taking you for a weekend where you’d need me.”

Arthur smiled.

“I do need you. I have that big empty tent, a huge, comfortable sleeping bag on an air mattress and a weekend supply of lube.”

“An air mattress?”

“What? I can’t have any comfort?”

Eames laughed again.

“Yeah, that actually sounds great.”

“I figured you know this area really well. You can guide me.”

“I do. I can.”

Arthur smiled and then stood up.

“Come on, let’s go in the tent. We got the fire going, we ate, let’s go to bed.”

“Yeah.”

Eames got up and followed Arthur into the tent, the both of the struggling to get their clothes off in the slightly cramped space and when Eames laid down, he sighed and said,

“God, I’m glad you got this air mattress. It feels like a real bed.”

“Yeah, it just won’t squeak like one when you’re fucking me.”

Eames grinned as Arthur handed him the lube.


	1511. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: T is excited to accept a scholarship (bc he's more intelligent than he gets credit for) and he's happy w/ A. Things seem to work out until his mom gets sick and he needs to leave, as in the movie. He leaves A behind w/out a word until he has to serve in order to earn money fast. He writes A a letter that incl. an apology, a declaration of love and that he'll return if A still wants him. A's there after T's 1st tour.

The following year, things had gone so much better for Tommy than he ever anticipated.

He and Adam, as a couple, was the best thing that ever happened to him. He protected him from anyone that once dared to pick on him and made better friends with Kyle. They spent the entire summer together before Tommy had to go to boxing practice and because Adam knew of Tommy’s home situation, he let him stay over almost every night.

They went out whenever they could and hung out with Kyle as well and when school started back up, Tommy made sure his own classes were either the same as Adam’s or at the least near by. They even had the same lunch period but by then, no one would dare to even look at Adam in a negative way. Things were great, Tommy was happy, Adam was happy and Tommy even began to look forward to a bright future. They both applied to the same college in hopes of getting in together, moving forward together.

The day came when they both got their acceptance letters and Tommy immediately went to Adam’s house, not even bothering to go inside his own home and told him that he got accepted. Adam did too, the both of them thrilled and happy for each other. Tommy showed him the letter and when Adam read it, he stopped, surprised at what he was reading.

“You got a full scholarship!”

“Yeah. For boxing and academia.”

“I’m so proud of you!”

Adam threw his arms around him, holding onto him, really happy that things were going so well.

But things weren’t meant to stay well. One day, Tommy found his mother sick at home. While always a frail, weak woman, her being suddenly so sick that she couldn’t support herself up anymore was serious. Tommy’s father was gone, either at work or at a bar somewhere, so Tommy had no means to get her to a doctor. He ended up calling a cab and he helped his mother into the car and took her to the hospital.

The diagnosis wasn’t good. Tommy’s mother was sick with cancer and she didn’t have much time left. She had apparently been sick for some time and only now, she was unable to hide it anymore. When Tommy’s father received the news, he just drank. The next day, he didn’t come home at all and Tommy knew he was on his own. He didn’t want to burden Adam with the upside down state his life had become, but he did tell him his mom was sick, just so he would understand why he was suddenly not around as much.

Within weeks, Tommy kept up the facade of going to school, going to practice and taking care of his mother, texting Adam throughout the long nights at the hospital. Then one morning, she was gone and Tommy was left with the bill. He was a teenage kid with not a dime to his name and now all hopes of college had to be left behind. He knew he couldn’t do this on his own and with no family and nothing left on him, Tommy enlisted.

He left without another word, hoping that whatever money he could make from the armed forces could go towards his mother’s bills and maybe one day, his own college education. He hated doing that to Adam, just leaving him behind, leaving behind all these hopes and dreams. It was days before he was able to settle into his new barracks, into his new home for at least the next year. He thought of calling him, but he found himself so ashamed and embarrassed that he couldn’t. So instead, he wrote him a letter.

_‘Adam,_

_You deserve more than an explanation so here it is._

_My mom was more than sick. She was on her last few weeks of life and recently, she died. My dad took off when she was diagnosed and I had nothing left. I had to enlist after she died, because it was only a matter of time before the bank took the house anyway and I still have all her bills left. College is going to have to wait. My life is going to have to wait. You and I will have to wait._

_The hardest part of leaving, was you. You made me the happiest I’ve ever remembered being and I struggled with going, I struggled with leaving you behind, but I had no choice. Believe me, if I could have stayed at your side, gone on with everything we talked about, I would have. I’m sorry I left you and I’m sorry I’m such a coward that I couldn’t even call you. I wanted to tell you in person, but I love you. I’m so in love with you and even though you didn’t know how sick my mom was, you being there for me, offering to stay up with me, letting me sleep at your house, coming with me to practice, all that meant the world to me. It was like you did know and everything you did for me, I’m carrying with me right now. I haven’t stopped thinking about you since the minute I left, I still haven’t stopped thinking about you._

_I’m sorry about everything. I’m so sorry. And I know it’s asking the world of you, but I still want you. I still love you with my entire heart. I’m enlisted for a year and if by the end of this year, when I come back, if you’ll still have me, it would mean the world to me. I love you. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, then I’ll see you when I get back._

_Tommy.’_

Tommy sent the letter after giving it a kiss, praying that by the end of all this, Adam would be there.

The year went faster than Tommy thought and when he was done, his money collected, the first thing he did was pay off his mother’s outstanding bills. He had no home to go to anymore and he wondered if Adam would even see him anymore. He went his house with no hope whatsoever of him being there, imagining that Adam went to school, dorming, living his life. As he waited on Adam’s porch, thinking about everything he missed out on, he was shocked when the door opened and Adam was there.

They didn’t say anything. Adam looked so different, so good and even better than the memories Tommy carried with him. He was afraid that he would be rejected and he was about to say so when Adam threw himself at Tommy causing him to drop his bag, holding onto him, burying his face against his neck and shoulder. There was immediate relief and Tommy held him tightly, pulling him as close as he could.

“You came back…”

“I had to…for you. Do you forgive me?”

“There was never anything to forgive you for. I missed you.”

Tommy felt the pang of longing in his chest, relief in the depth of his soul, knowing that Adam had forgiven him, that he had waited for him.

“I love you.” Said Adam.

“I love you too.”

Tommy smiled, never wanting to let go of Adam. Never again. But slowly, they did and Adam sniffled, reaching up to his eyes and wiping them away as he smiled and said,

“Come in, we have to catch up.”

Tommy nodded, grabbing his bag and following Adam inside.


	1512. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: A few yrs into their relationship, A keeps waiting for T tour after tour (he needs money for college after all) til he gets an honourable discharge after the friendly fire incident. A helps T coping w/ his mom's death and some PTSD, til A also gets diagnosed w/ cancer and T returns to what he can do best: fighting. He wants to win Sparta to provide for Pilar but also for himself and A

That first leave, Tommy held nothing back from Adam. He told him everything, told him about his mom, about his dad and more importantly, how he felt about Adam.

In turn, Adam understood and he listened and he too returned his feelings for Tommy. So they decided to alter their plans. While it wasn’t what they originally planned for, they decided to go with the punches, to change in accordance to what was being thrown at them. Tommy still had tours to complete to finish paying off his mother’s bills and he still needed the money to enroll himself in school when he was done. Adam was already in school but he was working part time to save up for an apartment next semester. They decided that once Tommy was done, he would live with Adam.

While Tommy was serving, there was a friendly fire bombing and Tommy’s entire unit was killed. He deserted everything and went AWOL, leaving the military for good. He returned to Adam in the middle of the night and Adam was all too willing to take him in, just relieved that Tommy had come back, uninjured and whole.

Tommy had no illusions that sooner or later, he would be tracked down and caught. When he was eventually found, he was sent to trial and he was given a dishonorable discharge and forfeiture of payment. Because he saved fellow soldiers, he was not sentenced to a five year year imprisonment but losing the money he had worked so hard for, really hit Tommy hard.

For months afterwards, Tommy was depressed, frustrated. He felt like a failure and now, even though his mother’s bills were paid, he had nothing to go to college for. Adam was there for him, supporting him, helping him as best as he can, encouraging him as much as he could. When Tommy began staying up late because when he slept he had horrible dreams and certain sounds would sometimes set him off, Adam suggested maybe he get some therapy. Tommy wasn’t sure about it, but Adam told him it would help him and get him out of the slump he felt he was in.

He was diagnosed with PTSD and it was explained that he never had time to mourn for his mother, he took adult steps into fixing the problem rather than taking the time out to feel the loss. As Tommy recovered, Adam began to falter. He was now done with college, working on getting his career on track when he felt sick one day. It was consistent and he felt worse each day. He dismissed it at first, stress from work, worrying about Tommy, of course he would feel run down. When he finally got himself to a doctor however, he was told he had cancer. It was exactly what Adam didn’t want to hear. He was terrified of telling Tommy, just as he was starting to get better from his own issues, he was worried for their financial issues and over all, he felt like he was making the situation for them worse. They would never get where they had once planned and Adam felt like he was setting them back.

He knew he couldn’t hide it, especially if he was going to get worse, so he told Tommy, bracing himself for the worse. Tommy only looked at him for a moment, taking his hands.

“Whatever you need to get better, i’ll be there for you.”

Adam couldn’t help but cry.

It felt like time moved slowly for Adam then. He felt sick from chemo a lot, he felt lethargic and weak and he was losing weight from lack of appetite. While in the back of his mind, he thought of how much all this was costing them, Tommy told him not to worry about it.

“How could I not worry about it?”

Tommy sat beside Adam one night, having gotten back from his job. He rubbed Adam’s shoulder, smiling at him a little and said,

“I’ve been training. For…for Sparta.”

“Sparta?”

“It’s an MMA competition. The purse is a lot of money…it would set us up and help Pilar.”

Pilar was the wife of Tommy’s friend in the service and when he died, Tommy promised he would watch over her but so far, he hadn’t done much but make promises.

“Is that what you’ve been doing?”

“I didn’t want to worry you.”

Adam felt too weak to argue but he was worried. He worried about Tommy putting his body through a lot of stress and damage, he worried he would seriously hurt himself. But Tommy was determined, he would win this purse, give half of it to Pilar and the other half would go to Adam. He wasn’t able to help his mother when she really needed it, but he would be damned if he would lose Adam in the same way.


	1513. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: They're tucked away on vacation in a nice warm, centrally heated cabin. Arthur comes in from the snow and Eames, already naked, starts pulling Arthur's clothes off. Telling Arthur he has hypothermia (though he clearly doesn't) and Eames has to warm him up *properly*.

It was the perfect get away. While not completely against the beach, the sun, the waves, there was something to be said about getting into nature and living in a modern cabin with central heat, a fireplace and freshly fallen snow.

Arthur never minded the cold, he in fact loved it since his wardrobe was more made for cooler climates anyway. When Eames suggested going off the grid for a while, tucking away into the middle of nowhere Vermont in a very nice cabin he knew of, Arthur was for it.

The cabin in fact, was called that just because the outside looked as if it was made of logs and stone, but the inside was completely modern and up to date, the furniture sleek and new, the fireplace large and roaring, complete with a bear skin rug. Arthur loved it and the bed was almost like falling asleep in a big cloud and Arthur couldn’t remember sleeping so well.

A few days into their holiday, Arthur noticed they were low on firewood. Eames offered to get some himself, but Arthur was feeling manly and antsy, so he didn’t mind getting it himself. He wore his long john’s under his jeans, his snow boots, a thermal long sleeved shirt and Eames’ heavy plaid jacket since he knew he would work up a sweat swinging the axe. He pulled on a hat and picked up the axe on his way outside and just to the side of the house, was a couple of logs and a stump. He picked up one of the bigger logs and after taking off the protective covering from the axe, he began to chop wood.

He split a few of the logs, wanting to get a good amount, but not wanting to overdo it as well and when he was done, he stacked the split logs and then carried them inside. He set everything down and took off his hat, feeling warm. After he put the logs in their place near the fireplace, he took off Eames’ jacket and called out to Eames.

“Eames, are you awake?”

“Arthur, my love, something is wrong.”

Arthur rushed to the back of the cabin, right to the bedroom, worried that Eames might be hurt or something but when he got back there, Eames was fine. He was actually more than fine. He was naked and laying on his stomach on the large and fluffy bed. He was grinning like the cat that ate the canary and Arthur sighed.

“You’re fine.”

“Thank you my love, so are you.”

“Why are you naked?”

“I’m suffering from hypothermia.”

Arthur wanted to argue that being naked wasn’t helping and secondly, being in a properly heated cabin wouldn’t give him hypothermia, but Eames stood up and went over to him, helping him out of his thermal shirt then began undoing his jeans.

“And you know the best cure for hypothermia don’t you?”

He grinned as Arthur began to smile too, resisting at first, the corners of his mouth began to pull up as he shook his head and he sighed.

“Yes. Body heat.”

Eames nodded, still looking quite smug, looking quite good and Arthur couldn’t help but go along with him, pushing his jeans down as Eames pulled them, Arthur’s long johns following.

“Help me, Arthur, I’m freezing.”

Arthur chuckled then and he kicked his boots off, then stepped out of his pants as he sighed and said,

“Hurry, let’s get in bed so I can warm you up.”

Eames grinned and once Arthur was naked as well, he pulled them into bed so they could get warm together.


	1514. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Jon sees a mouse in their apartment one day. After letting out an undignified squeal of disgust, he then gets angry and starts binge cleaning everything. Love to see how Tommy reacts to Jon's squeal and actions.

Jon was home, busy trying to get himself organized before Tommy got home to go to the gym. He had spent all day doing the laundry and after washing, drying and folding, he was ready to put everything away and be ready by the time Tommy got home.

He brought the last basket of laundry into the room with him, setting it down near the dresser as he opened a drawer and began to put away his boxer briefs. He had them neatly folded, in order, each row exact and orderly. Tommy made fun of him for being so uptight about even his underwear drawer, but Jon didn’t care. He liked everything being in order. He took out a new stack from the basket, ready to transfer them to the drawer when he heard a subtle scratching sound. He didn’t think anything of it at first, until he heard it again and it remained consistent this time. He stepped away from the drawer and looked around, trying to follow the sound, trying to find the source of it and as he got close to his closet, he found it.

It was a mouse, scratching at the opening it created and Jon thanked every deity above him that he was alone as he let out an undignified and unmanly squeal and backed away immediately. For a moment, he was disgusted and a little afraid, then he got annoyed and mad.

A mouse! A rodent! A creature of filth and disease! In his apartment!

He ran to the kitchen and grabbed a broom and ran back just as fast and with all the force he could muster, he swung down on the creature. He made the mistake of aiming with the bristles and not the hard part of the broom so the mouse got away.

It triggered anxiety and worry and more concern that what he thought was clean, wasn’t.

When Tommy came home, he was tired but happy to be back, looking forward to seeing his love. As he stepped in, he was greeted with the sight of the entire living room in disarray. For a moment, he was worried they had been robbed and he set his bag on the couch as he called for Jon.

“Angel Face? You home?”

As he went towards their bedroom, he saw the linen closet had been left open, the bottom rows of towels out and jammed into laundry baskets. In the hallway, he saw the contents of their closet dumped out. He stepped over everything and into the bedroom where everything had been pushed to the center of the room, a freshly painted patch of wall near the closet and Jon was furiously cleaning.

Jon had snapped. He was sure of it and Tommy looked around at the mess and said,

“Angel Face? What are you doing?”

Jon stopped, halfway in the closet as he stepped out and said,

“I found a mouse! It was right there!”

He pointed to the freshly painted patch of wall.

“So I had to find it and the little sonofabitch kept hiding so I shoved everything in the middle of the room and then chased it around until I killed it! Then of course I just killed a mouse and there was a hole in the room so I had to clean everything up! What?”

Tommy had begun to chuckle to himself hearing Jon explain what happened.

“I just…I’m wondering what happened in the linen closet.”

“Oh I thought it got in there so I just pulled out the bottom rows of towels and I didn’t want to put them on the floor so I put them in laundry baskets.”

Tommy shook his head.

“So…you’re mopping now?”

Jon nodded.

“I wanted to be sure the gross little thing didn’t leave poop anywhere. So I cleaned out our closet and started to clean and…and…I got carried away didn’t I?”

Tommy chuckled again and Jon sighed a bit.

“It’s fine, you had reasons. Come on, I’ll help you finish up.”

“Thank you…”

Tommy shook his head and Jon sighed, resuming his cleaning.

“We can go to the gym as soon as we’re done.”

“Don’t worry about it. After I move everything back in place, that’ll be enough of a work out.”

He could only smile and began to push the bed back in its place.


	1515. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Would you like a filler for that High School AU? In which Tommy got into a fight with Paddy and leaves his house, Adam takes him in of course and they end up in Adam's room. Tommy can't sleep and they start making out, eventually having their first time. Then some cuddling and spooning.

Before everything went to hell, before Tommy had to run and leave everything including Adam behind, he and Adam were still dreaming.

Things were still going pretty well for the two of them and even though they were dating, they didn’t announce it to the whole school, but it seemed as if everyone knew anyway. They spent every moment they could together. After school when Tommy was at practice, Adam would hang out and wait for him and then they would have dinner together. Tommy spent as much time as he could out of his house, away from his father, but still make sure his mother was all right. The last thing he wanted to do was make her a target just because he and Brendan were out of the house.

One evening, as the night grew dark and cold, Tommy got back from his date with Adam. He had hoped everything would be quiet and easy but he immediately knew that wouldn’t be the case when he walked through the door and saw his father was awake and drinking. He closed the door behind him quietly and heard,

“Where the fuck you been?”

“Practice.”

He answered his father and then slowly made his way to the kitchen, ignoring his father’s mumbled, slurred insults. Tommy helped his mother make dinner, seeing a mark on her face, her eyes still red from crying and she insisted she was fine. She didn’t want Tommy to fight with Paddy so Tommy nodded and pretended everything was fine.

They ate quietly until Paddy stumbled in and began to make deranged, violent statements, knocking into the table and swiping off the glasses that Tommy and his mother used. She tried to calm him down and Tommy wouldn’t have it, standing between them, ready to fight against his old man. He had done it before, he would do it again and he told his father to go to bed. But Paddy wouldn’t have it and smacked Tommy. Tommy didn’t take it and shoved him back, the both of them getting into a screaming match that only ended when Tommy shoved him again, causing the older man to fall onto the couch.

Paddy, still drunk, now embarrassed, got up and left, grabbing his jacket on the way out. Once the door was slammed shut behind him, Tommy turned to his mother who was now afraid and Tommy sighed.

“Ma, go to bed. Lock the door okay? I’ll clean this up.”

She tried to help, though clearly shaken from the whole ordeal, but Tommy escorted her to her room. When he heard the click of the lock, Tommy returned to the kitchen and began to clean up, returning the tables and chairs to their proper place. Everything felt the way it did before Adam and Tommy couldn’t take that feeling. Not anymore. When he finished, he quietly snuck out and went to Adam’s house. It was late and not wanting to get Adam in trouble, he stood at his window and threw rocks at the glass until Adam appeared. He opened the window and poked his head out as he smiled.

“Hey. You okay?”

Tommy felt so much relief seeing him and he nodded, wondering if just seeing him would be enough.

“Yeah…I just…I feel better seeing you.”

Adam smiled and looked over his shoulder before he said,

“Hold on, I’ll be right down.”

Tommy nodded, waiting, placing his hands in his pockets, the cold making his breath come out in clouds and after a moment, Adam showed up at the back door, opening it and letting Tommy in. They quietly snuck up to his room, Adam locking the door behind them as he sighed softly said,

“I’m glad you came. I was thinking about you.”

They had only seen each other a few hours ago but since the fight, Tommy felt like it had been years.

“I was too.”

Adam smiled and while they sat beside each other, Adam took his hand. It was shy and completely unintentional but when they began to kiss, it became more passionate with every moment. Tommy thought of stopping, of saying that he should go home, that seeing him was enough. He wanted to vent, to tell Adam about the ugly incident but Adam kissing him, pulling him closer was better than anything Tommy was thinking about.

One thing lead to another and before either one of them knew it, they were in Adam’s bed, having sex for the first time, keeping each other quiet, Tommy realizing how much he loved Adam. Adam let Tommy touch him anywhere, though embarrassed and awkward about it, it still happened. Tommy had never felt better after a fight with his father in his life. He held onto Adam tightly, kissing him, feeling him smile after every kiss.

“Did you plan this?” Tommy asked.

Adam chuckled a little.

“Yeah, I totally planned on you coming over in the middle of the night.”

Tommy laughed.

“Not that…I meant the whole…having…you know…in your room. You had lube and condoms ready.”

Adam blushed, biting his lip as he looked away.

“I wanted you to be my first…I thought maybe when my parents went out, I could get you to come over. You just…saved me the trouble.”

He said it softly, looking anywhere but at Tommy as he spoke. Tommy smiled softly, smoothing Adam’s hair back and when Adam looked back at him, he asked,

“Why did you come over here?”

Tommy didn’t even care anymore. He didn’t even want to mention it anymore.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Adam grinned and cuddled him closer, kissing him once more.


	1516. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by dread-pirate-westley: Rockstar arthur? bodyguard or manager or rival rockstar eames? and eames can't handle arthur singing en francais cuz it's crazy hot and makes him lose any sense he might have had?!

“Thank you everyone, good night!”

The crowd roared, applause filling the space as Arthur and his band filed off the stage. In the back, Eames was waiting, smiling as he saw Arthur approach him. He was soaked from sweating, from singing, from running around on the stage, giving his all as he did every night.

Arthur was one of the most famous musicians in the world. His music reached the ends of the earth, filling everyone’s ears. He sang and played for other popular musicians and they returned the favor. He reached out to his fans, held some of the best shows in the world and as much as he hated to admit it at times, could destroy his entire audience when he sang ballads.

Eames was his bodyguard. He had been working with Arthur since he was singing in dive clubs and Eames bounced out the rowdies from the bar. They made an wonderful team and Eames always, always had Arthur’s best interest at heart. He wanted Arthur to succeed and when he did, he was never happier than to protect him at every turn. They had some scares now and then, raging from startling to terrifying - having fans pop into his limo when he left events or talk shows, to having a stalker appear in his hotel room. Eames took care of it all and after the stalker broke into his room, Eames began to stay in his room from there on.

Of course, this also lead to a romance starting. Arthur began to feel safe with Eames and feeling safe combined with the already existing trust, formed into deeper emotions. All too soon, Eames was not only staying in Arthur’s room to guard him, but stayed in his bed too.

At shows, Eames waited on the wings of stage, watching Arthur perform, keeping his eye on him mostly, mouthing along the words to songs that he had listened to Arthur hum when he first began to write lyrics. His entire security team was lined up in front of the stage, all of them hand picked by Eames himself. He always wanted Arthur to feel safe, even when he couldn’t physically be there himself.

Arthur took a breather, taking the bottle of water from Eames as well as the towel, still thrumming from the excitement of the show. Everything was going well, the sets, the songs, no one missed a note, not a beat. They could still hear the audience outside shouting, chanting for an encore and as Arthur collected himself again, Eames looked at him and asked,

“What are you going to perform?”

“La Valse à Mille Temps.”

It was a cover that had become one of Arthur’s more popular songs. He was seductive when he sang it and he sang it in French. It drove Eames wild, often making him distracted, feeling just as seduced as the crowd despite how many times he heard it. He saw the twinkle in Arthur’s eye, mischief glowing there and when he grinned, he knew he was right. As the others milled around them, Eames whispered to him,

“Minx…”

He knew what it did to him and Arthur could only glow with satisfaction.

Soon, the band was back on stage and Arthur began the song, the audience immediately losing it and Eames was no better. He crossed his arms in front of him, bringing one hand up to his toothpick, chewing on the end of it, as was his habit when he was frustrated. He sighed deeply, listening to Arthur start off slow, then gradually build, his own take on the song breaking through and everyone singing along though he was sure no one knew what they were actually saying. But Eames knew. He had listened and learned the words and knew what Arthur sang.

“C’est la vie, c’est la vie, c’est la vie d’aujourd’hui. C’est la valse a sale temps, Qui vous lache qui vous prend…”

_It’s life, it’s life. It’s this modern life. It’s the dirty waltz of times, that grabs you and takes you._

When Arthur turned a little, flipping the stray lock of wavy hair from his face, he took the moment to look at Eames and he winked at him and all Eames could do was pull the toothpick from his mouth and bite his lip. He took a deep breath, cursing as he exhaled.

When the song was over, Arthur flinging his pick out to the audience, he went to the side of the stage and put his arm around Eames, minding his guitar and he stole a kiss on the side of his neck as Eames whispered to him.

“Wait until we get back to the room.”

Arthur pulled back, dimples firmly in place as he smiled, lifting his guitar off of him, handing it to one of the roadies.

“I know what I’m doing.”

He began to walk, Eames following him. There was still a lot to do before Arthur retired for the night, but the song would haunt the insides of Eames’ mind for the duration of the night.


	1517. Tuck/Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by dread-pirate-westley: Tom singing Natural Woman drunk off his arse to Tuck who might just be drunk in love.. ok bye... thank you...

Right before they were about to go out, Tuck and Tom got into a fight.

Tom was annoyed that Tuck was late come back from the office and they had plans to meet up with friends of theirs for drinks. Tom hated to be late and Tuck knew that, but sometimes things didn’t go as planned.

They argued, then Tom decided it wasn’t worth fighting over and wanted to make amends, but now Tuck was angry and didn’t want to make up which only suited Tom to get irritated all over again and only furthered their argument.

“Let’s not go then.”

“No, I want to go, I promised the guys.”

Tuck only threw his hand up and decided to go.

At the bar, Tom’s friends sensed the tension between Tom and Tuck, but since both of them wanted to behave as nothing was wrong, they kept their distance from each other and began to drink and have a good time.

A few hours into the night, Tuck was feeling a lot better. He was over the disagreement, he was over feeling angry over nothing and he wanted to make up, but he wasn’t at all sure where Tom was and how he was feeling. For all he knew, he was still pissed. So Tuck stayed on his side, talking with a couple of their mutual friends, drinking his beer.

The bar itself had a small stage for karaoke, it made for hilarious moments when drunks forgot their shame and got up on stage and since everyone was usually drunk themselves, it made for good times and shared laughs. Tuck watched a couple of girls go up on stage and sing some power anthem about loving yourself and not needing anyone. Tuck looked at them over the brim of his glass as he thought,

‘Recent break-up…’

The thought scared him for a moment, hating the word since he didn’t like the idea of splitting with Tom. Tom had his moments, he was neurotic and paranoid and those two things often produced a plethora of other issues like selfishness and thoughtlessness. Tuck tolerated a lot of it, being able to sort through the bullshit but he was often worried that in not wanting to make the same mistakes from his past, Tom might break up with him and then to shield himself from that mistake, not take him back. He sighed, deciding to put an end to this fight before it got more serious and a series of miscommunications happened. He excused himself from the group and went to look for Tom on the other side of the bar and just as he asked a couple of Tom’s friends where he was, they pointed to the stage.

Sure enough, his love was drunk already and on the stage, picking a song from the menu. Tuck sighed deeply, watching Tom grab the mic, the music starting as he started singing.

“Looking out on the morning rain…I used to feel so uninspired…And when I had to face another day…Lord, it made me feel so tired….”

Tuck chucked to himself, recognizing the words, watching Tom sway a little, his face red from the alcohol.

“Before the day I met you, life was so unkind. But you’re the key to my peace of mind…”

He looked at Tuck then, smiling as he kept going, right onto the chorus, the bar crowd cheering madly as Tom got into it.

“‘Cause you make me feel! You make me feel! You make me feel like a natural woman….”

Tuck laughed, shaking his head, Tom smiling, the song continuing. The crowd loved it and Tuck had to admit, it was a little romantic to be told through song how someone felt about you.

When the song was over, Tom took his bows, everyone applauding as he stepped off the small stage and went over to Tuck. He smiled and said,

“So?”

“I’m sorry, love.”

“Me too.”

They kissed then, another round of applause following as Tom pulled away, his face red now for another reason as Tuck laughed, putting his arm around him, walking him back to the bar for a round of water.


	1518. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy wants to ask Adam to marry him, and plans to after he wins his next fight. But instead, he loses and storms off. Adam follows and Tommy unintentionally lashes out at him, but apologizes and still follows through the proposal. 
> 
> +
> 
> Even tho T lost Sparta, he was well known after it. So he’s earning money from the following fights which is a decent amount every time. He’s getting along with Brendan again, A is recovering, tho Paddy has since passed. The money’s being saved so T will soon retire bc he likes his brain cells and starts working as a couch. All that’s left for him to want is marrying A. So he proposes.

Sparta happened.

Everything Tommy trained for had come and gone in a blink of an eye.

He lost.

At first, Tommy was crushed, another failure, another promise broken. He worried for Adam. He couldn’t even think of his shoulder afterwards as his brother waited with him, his own injuries tended to.

“I’ll give you half.”

Tommy looked at his brother, shocked by his kindness, by the sudden offer.

“Nah, you got a kid…a house…I can’t-”

“This purse will more than cover everything. But I can’t leave you with nothing. Besides you earned it just as much as I did.”

Tommy didn’t want to take it. He thought of it as a hand out, pity, but he saw the sincerity in his brother’s eyes, he thought of Adam and he swallowed his pride.

“Thank you…”

Brendan kept his promise. He gave Tommy half the purse and they more or less patched the wounds between them. Tommy still wasn’t ready to accept him back in his life, to tell him about Adam, but he promised to keep in touch and he went home.

Tommy recovered. Adam recovered. The money from Brendan covered everything and then some and the moment Tommy’s shoulder was healed, he returned to training. Adam didn’t understand why but Tommy told him they couldn’t live on the money they got forever. Pilar was safe, the attention and the spotlight on her plight had caused a huge community support and while Tommy didn’t feel he did anything about that, Pilar thanked him for it nonetheless.

The truth was, Tommy did know that if he kept fighting, he would injure himself seriously, maybe even cripple himself and he didn’t want that, he didn’t want Adam to have to take care of him, so he would do one more fight, then turn that into something else to help his career. He also wanted the money to propose. He wanted to buy Adam the right ring, to have enough for a small event, to take them somewhere on a great honeymoon - all on the edges of a great victory.

Sparta was a big deal and it opened up doors for Tommy so when he was signed up to do another competition, he began training just as hard as he did before. Only now, instead of Paddy pushing him, Adam was there, keeping him company, keeping count for him, sometimes, when he could working out with him, encouraging him, urging him to keep going.

When the day of Marathon, the championship fight Tommy had trained so hard for, Adam was there in the front row, cheering and clapping. The military had a big turn out as well, still considering Tommy one of their own. Brendan and his wife were there as well, sitting on the other side of the ring. The fighters entered the ring and several brutal rounds later, Tommy lost. The fight had to be stopped when Tommy was unable to continue, medical personal calling it due to Tommy’s shoulder. In his haste to make Marathon, Tommy rushed through his healing and now it was biting him in the ass. Unlike Sparta, when Tommy lost due to his shoulder because of his brother and lost so much, now it was a matter of pride. Now he couldn’t propose, he couldn’t take Adam anywhere, he couldn’t boast a victory.

As he sat in the locker room, dressed, still holding his shoulder, feeling it stiff but not as bad as before, Adam came in to see how he was.

“Hey.”

Tommy said nothing, still annoyed, frustrated. Adam sat beside him and said,

“You can do another match if you want. You were still great out there.”

Tommy got up suddenly, grabbing his bag and leaving. Adam followed him immediately, calling out after him as Tommy stormed away. When he caught up to him, Tommy turned towards him and growled,

“I fucking lost! I lost, again! All my training, all my preparation amounted to a pile of shit! I don’t need your half assed attempts at trying to make me feel better!”

Adam frowned and he was shocked but he didn’t back down.

“Well sorry for trying to lift you your of your funk! Fine, sit there and sulk, you big baby!”

Tommy sighed, feeling a little bad now.

“I’m sorry…I just I’m so frustrated. I just wanted to win. I wanted to win so badly…”

“Why? You don’t need to win for anything other than accolades.”

“I wanted to ask you to marry me. Another victory. The money would have been nice for a honeymoon.”

Adam was once again shocked, his mouth falling open before he smiled a little.

“You want to marry me?”

“I always wanted to…I thought I got the means but…”

“Ask me anyway.”

“But I lost.”

“Not everything. Ask me anyway.”

Tommy suddenly felt a little shy, looking away and feeling foolish but he slowly lowered himself down on one knee, taking Adam’s hand and looking up at him.

“Will you marry me?”

Adam smiled and nodded.

“Yes.”

Tommy stood back up, putting his arms around him, holding him tightly.

“I’ll get you a ring soon, I promise.”

“No rush. I’m not going anywhere.”


	1519. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Wedding day? / Coming out to the family? Since he's still a phenome, T got a job as a coach in a pretty big gym and now trains with young fighters. And also, T considers adopting a kid since he's working with (partly troubled) teens here and there and feels somewhat comfortable in a guardian role. He's nervous about asking A, til A asks him about adopting after constant nagging by his mom to have grandchildren.

“Again!”

Tommy shouted as he walked past a few of his new students.

After Sparta and Marathon, Tommy felt as if he blew all his chances at ever making something of himself. However, he was well beloved, the entire armed forces community behind him, his brother’s story, their upbringing, everything was brought to light when Tommy and Brendan became famous.

He was praised for his fighting, praised for his ruthlessness and speed. While mainly turned down interviews and photo shoots, he did eventually bend a bit (under pressure from Frank and persuasion from Adam) to do promotion for an athletic clothing line. He was able to take that money and open a gym to train new fighters, something he didn’t realize he always wanted to do until the idea began to materialize. He had worries and fears that his gym would fail but when he opened, he had full classes for every day he was open. He hired other trainers, Frank among them and began to bring forth the best fighters he could.

He worked them out as hard as he remembered Frank did him, he was stern and didn’t let anyone slack if he knew they could go one more. His newest students were hungry and listened to every word as if Tommy spoke the gospel. Every command he gave was executed and he corrected when he had to. It wasn’t a bad way to do what he loved.

Speaking of love, he married Adam. In a quiet civil ceremony, the two of them got married. Tommy was able to get him a lovely wedding band and even take him to Hawaii for their honeymoon. It was everything he wanted to do for Adam.

Adam’s health was also on the upswing. He went to see his doctor regularly, his diet and exercise had been better and aside from the scar on his back and the minor ache he got in his back when it was too damp, he was pretty much, back to his old self.

He would stop in on Tommy’s gym when he wasn’t working and watch him train the new students. Sometimes he lingered out of his sight to watch him, other times he would stand near the ring and wave to him. He saw how good Tommy was with the teenagers, he would listen to them as well as train them and there were times where Tommy would come home and tell Adam about some of the kids there. How some of them were training to become real fighters because they felt it was the only way out. Some were frustrated with life and how things were going and had nothing else but the training. Tommy understood all too well.

“You’re good to those kids.”

They were home, Tommy freshly showered, exhausted and in his pajama pants. Adam cuddled up beside him, resting his head on Tommy’s shoulder as he spoke to him. Their cuddling was the best part of the day, after a long day of work and the chaos, when they settled down together, they were finally able to breathe. Tommy rested his head on his arm after bringing it up behind him and said,

“They’re good kids. I see myself in a lot of them.”

“Any of them have potential?”

“All of them do. They just need it brought to the surface.”

Adam smiled.

“You’re happy aren’t you?”

“Yeah. And you?”

“How could I not be? I’m married to you. It’s all I ever wanted.”

“Me too.”

Tommy turned to him, putting his hand over Adam’s as he kissed his hair.

“My mom keeps nagging me about grandchildren.”

Tommy chuckled.

“Well, we’ll keep trying.”

Adam laughed. Tommy smiled a bit and said,

“Have we ever thought about kids?”

“Not now…we just got married. Down the line somewhere…I don’t know. Maybe. Do you?”

Tommy shrugged.

“I didn’t have such a great upbringing, but there’s some kids….I see it in my students, some of them need that family unit. I think maybe you and I could give it to them.”

Adam nodded.

“But later.”

Tommy looked at him when Adam lifted his head up. They kissed and Tommy agreed.

“Later.”


	1520. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: sloppy makeout in a car. Feel free to add this on to a verse or just have the two of them having a teenage-like sloppy makeout session in a car. I'm talking bumping noses, clacking teeth and "ow the gearshift/handbreak jabbed me in the stomach/ass/side/crotch".

The want was palpable.

They had flirted for years, constantly, the teasing, the light harded barbs at one and other, the subtle compliments that became not so subtle over the years. They were practically eye fucking each other across the table, across the room, when they talked face to face.

When it finally came to a head, they couldn’t even make it to their hotel room. They climbed into Arthur’s rental car with full intentions of having drinks and dinner before heading right to Arthur’s room, but once they got in the car, Eames leaned over and kissed him.

Both of them wished it would have gone smoothly from there but the reality of the situation was that as they kissed, Eames groaned in pain. When he pulled back, Arthur looked at him, concerned.

“No, nothing, it was the brake. It was sticking me in the ribs.”

“Oh, you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s all right.”

Eames shifted in his seat, going back over to Arthur to kiss him more. When Arthur moved forward to meet him halfway, the seat belt strap held him back, causing him to gasp as he fell back. He huffed and unsnapped his belt and went to meet him again, the both of them laughing softly.

When they met for another kiss, their noses bumped, causing them to move again, Eames bringing his hand to his nose, rubbing it slightly as Arthur did the same. They both shook their heads and resumed kissing, sometimes their excitement causing them to get ahead of themselves, causing their teeth to clack against each other, awkward lip biting and weird hand placements. Eames tried to put his arm around Arthur, but when it began to tingle and fall asleep, he had to move it. Arthur’s own hand on Eames’ shoulder caused its own problem when one of his watch links got caught in the collar of his shirt, both of them finding that out when he began to move his hand back. There was accidental hair pulling as they moved around each other, still desperately kissing each other.

“Ow…my leg…”

“Oh sorry.”

Arthur shifted in his seat and they kissed more before Eames moved back again.

“Shit….my back is starting to hurt from being at this weird angle.”

“Maybe we should get in the back seat.”

“Maybe we should just go to your room.”

“Oh yeah…”

They both laughed, their awkward make out session not going as well as they had hoped. But at least it cooled them down some. Arthur rubbed his face and shook his head and said,

“Yeah, let’s go to my hotel, actually have that drink and dinner.”

Eames agreed and after they put their seat belts back on, he reached over and took Arthur’s hand. When they made eye contact, Eames smiled at him.


	1521. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: So maybe Arthur is irritated with Eames before they go to watch Phillipa and James because what else is new? And maybe Eames reenacts the "once upon a dream" song while they watch Sleeping Beauty and the kids get in on it, and they laugh so much. Eames is able to make Arthur smile and lays a kiss on him because Arthur is his princess. Arthur might grumble about being called that.

Because Dom was getting back out into the dating scene, but his kids were still young and Arthur was his best friend, when he asked Arthur if he would watch James and Phillipa, Arthur said yes.

“Is it all right if Eames comes along?”

Dom’s silence on the other end of the phone let Arthur know exactly what he was thinking.

“Dom, we’re not going to do anything. We’re watching the kids.”

“You’re right, sorry, sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. Yeah he can come with you. I’m sure the kids will enjoy his company.”

“Yeah, since he’s a big kid himself.”

They both laughed.

It wasn’t a dig at Eames in a negative way, Eames did have a child-like quality about him, his wonder, his absolute joy about some things, his unconditional feelings towards Arthur. Plus, he got along really well with kids, relating to them in a way Arthur sometimes struggled with.

Eames was delighted to go with Arthur and the night they were supposed to go over Dom’s place to take care of the kids, Arthur was getting a bit fed up. They both disagreed on following all of Dom’s rules, Eames a bit more willing to “bend them”, which really meant break them and Arthur wanted to follow them to the tee. The slight tiff turned into Arthur being full out annoyed with him and they were quiet the entire car ride over there.

When they arrived at Dom’s home, Dom said the rules where on the fridge and that dinner was in there too. He said bye to his kids and then to Arthur and Eames and left. Once he was gone, Eames asked the kids,

“You guys want pizza?”

He was greeted with a round of cheers and Arthur only sighed in annoyance.

After the pizza and sodas, Arthur popped in a DVD, Phillipa and James’ favorite, Sleeping Beauty. They sat down to watch while Arthur cleaned off the pizza sauce off James’ face and Phillipa rested against Eames. By the time the forest scene came on and Briar Rose was singing ‘Once Upon a Dream’ Eames was humming along. Phillipa looked up at him and asked,

“You know this song?”

“I know every Disney song, dove.”

Phillipa was excited and before anyone knew what was happening, Eames was spinning Phillipa around, singing Prince Phillip’s part, James running around trying to act like the owl in the cape, Arthur watching, amused, eventually laughing to himself as he watched them.

Eames saw the smile and when he set Phillipa down, he walked over to Arthur and sat beside him, leaning into his personal space and said,

“I must wake my princess with true love’s kiss.”

Arthur frowned at being called a princess but fell back, closing his eyes and let Eames kiss him. When Arthur let his eyes flutter open, he saw Eames looking at him, Phillipa and James over his shoulder, excited looks on their faces.

“The princess is awake!” Shouted Phillipa.

James cheered and Arthur shook his head, looking at Eames.

“We have to put them to bed on time.”

Eames grinned and let Arthur sit up again.

“Deal.”


	1522. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur & Eames -- sexy times with some daddy kink please?

When it came to kinks, Arthur and Eames had done their fair share of exploring and experimenting.

It kept things interesting and fun for them and when they had the time off dreamshare, they took full advantage of it.

Of all the things they tried that they would do again and again and again, was roleplaying. They used their imaginations often enough on the job that when they had alone time, they used it to their advantage.

Finally back at home, Eames waited in their bedroom and waited, looking through his phone. When there was a knock on the door, he smiled and sat up straight, leaning back a bit before he cleared his voice.

“Come in.”

The door opened and Arthur stepped in. He was wearing short shorts that clearly didn’t fit him, knee high socks and a threadbare shirt. He held a back pack in his hands, his hair messy and tousled with his glasses on.

“You wanted to see me professor?”

Eames grinned, eyeing Arthur up and down.

“I did. I wanted to talk to you about your paper. It was very poor and you’re already not doing very well in my class. Also, I needed to speak to you about your attire. Again. You’re dressing inappropriately for my class.”

Arthur looked down at his clothes and said,

“It’s been hot out. But…I worked so hard on my paper.”

“If you needed help with your paper you should have told me.”

Arthur pushed his glasses up and put his hand behind his back. He bit his bottom lip and said,

“Is there anyway…that I can do it again? Then hand it in again?”

Eames rubbed his chin and then said,

“No, I’m afraid of not. I’ve spoken to you about your attire before and frankly your disregard for it shows me you don’t care too much about your grades.”

Arthur looked up then and let his bag fall to the floor before he began to remove his shirt, lifting it up slowly, making sure Eames was watching him.

“What are you doing?”

“You said you disapproved of my attire so I’m removing it.”

Eames stood up, going to him and stopping him.

“You undressing in my office is less appropriate.”

Arthur managed to pull the shirt off and sighed softly, letting the shirt go and putting his arms around Eames. He stepped closer to him and sweetly asked,

“Is there anything I can do to bring my grade up? Maybe if…I let you….do whatever you wanted…”

“Arthur, you’re my student.”

“Mmm…yeah. But I’ve always had a crush on you. You’ve got that father figure appeal, older distinguished gentleman…I’ve seen how you look at me.”

“I don’t-”

Arthur moved his hand, taking Eames by the wrist and guiding his hand to his firm, round ass, the tiny shorts he was wearing barely covering it. Eames held on and Arthur smiled.

“You do. I think you like it…you like having me over a barrel, so desperate and willing to do anything to be a good student. Your good student. Well, I’ll tell you want professor. I’ll be your good boy and you be my stern yet caring father figure. Would you like that? Hm? To be my daddy?”

He licked at Eames’ mouth and Eames shuddered softly as he held onto Arthur’s behind, pulling him closer.

“Yeah…I’ll be your daddy.”

Arthur grinned and felt Eames tug down his form fitting shorts before he pulled him to their bed.

Arthur rode Eames within an inch of his life. He was in full control, Eames helpless to do anything but lay on his back and watch Arthur move his hips, watch his thighs tense, watch his stomach tense as he lifted himself up and down on Eames’ cock. Anytime Eames moved his hands to hold him, Arthur pulled them off, pinning them down to the mattress and slowing down completely, making Eames groan as he felt his orgasm was so close, then pulled away as punishment.

Eventually, he was allowed to come and Arthur followed not too long afterwards. He slowly climbed off Eames and laid beside him, both of them panting and covered in sweat. Arthur still wore his knee socks, his hair even more tousled than before as he panted. Eames swallowed hard, licking his lips and said,

“Okay….you passed.”

Arthur grinned and turned towards Eames, holding his arm and kissing his shoulder.

“Thank you, daddy.”

Eames laughed softly, turning towards him to poke his side.


	1523. Chapter 1523

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by apocalypseaisha-blog: A goes into heat. JF instinctively knots him. Needing the money, J takes a trapping job. A & JF are both criticized by the whites and natives of the crew. This brings them closer together.

The day his pup went into heat, Fitzgerald couldn’t battle his instincts and immediately took care of him. Arthur was willing, wanting of him, but they both knew it was out of their control and against Arthur’s better judgment.

When it was over and Arthur lay on his side, recovering, Fitzgerald got up and went to get some water for the both of them. After they redressed and drank some water, John looked at his pup.

“We’re running low on funds.”

It had been months since Fitzgerald had any kind of work and he said he had saved what he could but now they were reaching their limit. Arthur nodded and looked at him, still holding the tin cup in his hand, a bit of water remaining at the bottom.

“What are you going to do?”

He heard John sigh deeply and look off into the distance.

“Gotta get into a trapping company. The fall is coming…it’s best to join up now while there’s room.”

Arthur was afraid to ask but he did anyway.

“And me?”

“You said you can hunt, you’ll sign up with me.”

Arthur nodded.

When they reached the next town, John set about looking for the local trapping company and signed him and Arthur up. In a matter of days, the two of them were headed to the woods, hunting, trapping, skinning and collecting animal skins for profit. It was hard work but at night, when they camped, it almost felt like it was just the two of them again. Before they slept, a lot of the men shared fires, ate, talked to each other, cleaned their weapons. John and Arthur sat most of the times, alone, but now and then a few of the other trappers would join them, just for the fire mostly though now and then, they made the mistake of trying to talk up John.

Whatever question they asked, John would just look up and stare at them with that thousand yard stare he was becoming infamous for. Only a few of the trappers tried to talk to them but that shortly stopped.

The following morning, after everyone ate and packed up, they began to follow tracks of bigger game. Everyone carried their rifles and kept their eyes open but after hours of tracking nothing, the entire company began getting frustrated.

“We should send the squaws out there, see if they can’t find nothing.”

The white trappers laughed. There were a few Natives with them and they did not look amused. One of the older Native men looked at Arthur and said,

“The runt’s stink is scaring off the animals.”

John stood between them and said,

“Hey injun, you keep your spiritual bullshit to yourself and mind your business.”

“Yeah, the pup belongs to him don’t you know that?” Said another trapper.

Arthur felt embarrassed and ashamed and angry that he had Fitzgerald standing up for him but he knew better than to counter when he was outnumbered.

“That’s right, he belongs to me and if any of you flea bitten bastards has a problem with it, take it up with me.”

He held his rifle up and rested it on his shoulder as if to drive his point home. The leader broke it up shortly afterwards and began the march again.

That evening, Arthur looked at Fitzgerald across the fire and said,

“I can stand up for myself. Earlier, when that other man called me a runt…”

“He would have hacked your face open.”

“I can defend myself. I’ve proven I can stand on my own.”

“You keep up that attitude and you will.”

Arthur scoffed and looked back at the base of the flames. It was quiet for a moment before John said,

“Best to pick and chose your battles.”

“I know, it’s why I didn’t say anything. I don’t need to defend myself against the likes of them.”

“Everyone needed to know you’re mine. Can’t have them thinkin it’s okay to try an breed ya should one of them break into a rut.”

Arthur nodded again, feeling as if they were coming to an understanding about the situation.


	1524. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: At a party, Arthur or Eames finds himself being interrogated severely by the other's friends -- about work, sexual history, "why do you like someone like him when you are the complete opposite", etc. In the end, A or E tells the other what happened and they leave together because everyone else can suck it, because they are in love

It was an average Christmas party thrown by Arthur’s office.

He had been in the London branch of his law office for a few years now and while at first, not initially happy about the transfer, he quickly adapted and learned to love it, especially when he started seeing Eames.

Eames wasn’t a professional by any means, in fact, Arthur was pretty sure that Eames was a thief or a con man of some kind when they met. He straightened up a bit since then and Arthur cared for him deeply. So deeply in fact, that when Arthur’s firm made threw the Christmas party, Arthur had no qualms about taking Eames with him. Eames resisted a little, not because he wasn’t comfortable around people or social events, but because he owned nothing proper to wear to such an event.

Arthur had surprised him with a new suit and he told Eames he wanted him to accompany him, even if it was just for a while. Eames only sighed and thanked him and told him he would go with him.

The night of the party, Eames did his best to fit in, not speaking too much, just being his charming, silent self, walking side by side with Arthur. Of course, the silence was hard to keep when a lot of Arthur’s colleagues were suddenly interested in him. He was handsome and Arthur being well liked and known throughout the firm, everyone wanted to know Eames.

“So how did the two of you meet?”

It was a casual question, but it opened the floodgates to more. Eames just chuckled and said,

“At a bar. He was there tryin to unwind and I hit on him.”

The small group that was forming laughed and more questions began to come.

“So what do you do for a living?”

“Where did you go to school?”

“How are you two together? Your interests are so…different.”

Eames did his best to keep it on a casual level, trying not to let his natural, relaxed, slang language slip at every word, but it was difficult, especially when they continued the questioning. Eames had always been good at dodging questions but he could only bob and weave through so many, especially when the group began to get a bit bigger.

Eventually, Arthur saw what was happening and stepped in to pull Eames away, politely disengaging him from the group and walking him away.

“Christ, I’d been prodded by lawyers before but never like that.”

Arthur chuckled and said,

“Sorry, my boss cornered me and I was trying to give him the proper amount of attention…it took me longer than I thought. Did my associates get too personal?”

“Nah, they’re still English, so they did a lot backhanded compliments and asked questions that could lead to others.”

Arthur sighed and took Eames by the hand.

“Let’s get out of here.”

Eames nodded, relieved in his face at Arthur’s suggestion. At the same time though, he wondered how that would look on his part.

“What about your colleagues, your boss? Won’t it look bad that you’re leaving?”

Arthur waved it off and said,

“Fuck it. Who cares about them. I want to go back to my flat and spend the night with you.”

“Sounds good to me, pet.”

Arthur grinned and took Eames along with him, leaving the party behind.


	1525. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: One cuts or burns them self while cooking. The other is far to happy to play "doctor" for a while.

During some down time, Arthur loved nothing more than to settle into the domestic role. Being domestic was such a break from the turbulence of their careers that just being home and doing plain, everyday things was relaxing.

Their home wasn’t exactly quaint in anyway - it was a modern, sleek, luxury penthouse in a sky rise way up in New York with an amazing view of the park. When they decided to live together, they agreed on a city and from there, it was all Arthur’s choice. All Eames wanted was an old fashioned tub, a big fluffy bed and a view. Those requirements for Arthur were insanely easy to fill.

Having just come off a job, they spent the first few days becoming reacquainted with their home, a phase they went through when they were away for so long. The caught up on their sleep, got back on New York time and when they finally settled in again, Arthur got domestic. He did their laundry, folded it, ironed it, put it away. Whatever needed dry cleaning was set aside, draped over the couch near the door so he would remember to take it with him when he ran out to do some errands tomorrow morning.

Eames in the meantime, put away the suitcases, charged their electronics, checked their offshore accounts to make sure they were paid (they were), then he went to their building’s gym to get a work out in before dinner.

Arthur had already gone out to get groceries and he had set his heart on making a wonderful dinner for the both of them, something they really couldn’t indulge in while working. Work meant a lot of take out, fast food, quick bites while doing work. Fancy dinners and elegant restaurants were not an all the time thing. He had made a red wine pot roast with roasted potatoes, a fresh salad and strawberry shortcake for dessert. He had bought a fine wine to go with the meal and fresh bread, not making his own because he didn’t have enough time. After seasoning everything, he put the roast in the oven and let it cook while he put together the strawberry shortcake and then stuck it in the fridge to chill. Eames got back when there were only ten minutes left on the timer and Arthur was pleased. He watched as Eames came in and closed the door as he took a deep breath and hummed.

“It smells like heaven in here.”

Arthur smiled.

“Dinner is almost done. You have time to take a quick shower.”

Arthur opened the oven and took an oven mitt to pull the rack out a bit to inspect the roast. Without much thinking, still talking to Eames about the evening’s meal, he went to close the oven door only to realize it wouldn’t close because of the rack. Absentmindedly, he pushed the rack with his bare hand and instantly burned his hand. He flinched back and shouted, clutching his hand in pain.

“Ah fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Eames was making his way to the bathroom when he heard Arthur shout. He went running back and saw Arthur holding his hand.

“What happened?”

“I…burned myself like an idiot. I don’t know what I was thinking…actually I wasn’t thinking. Shit…”

Eames went over to him, turning on the cold water in the sink and easing Arthur’s burned hand under it. It was red, already puffing slightly, sure to blister. It was mostly on his middle and pointer fingers, the palm of his hand bright red. Arthur winced and tensed as the cold water touched his hand but he stayed still. Eames then turned off the water and gently dried his hand off before turning to the freezer and getting an ice pack out. He took a clean dish towel and wrapped it around the ice before giving it to Arthur to hold onto.

“I feel so stupid.”

“It was an accident. It happens.”

Arthur frowned anyway and he was lead to the living room to sit.

“I’m going to shower. You relax and I’ll be right back. Don’t touch anything.”

Arthur sighed and nodded, letting Eames go shower.

After a few minutes, freshly showered and now dressed in his pajama pants and plain shirt, Eames began getting dinner out of the oven. Arthur set the table with his good hand and Eames served them. Once they both sat down, Arthur sighed, clearly disappointed.

“What’s wrong, love?”

“I wanted to make dinner. Instead I had to be an idiot and give myself third degree burns.”

Eames laughed.

“They’re not that serious. And you still made dinner. I just served it.”

“I guess I just….I’m so mad at myself.”

“Don’t worry about it so much. Look at it this way, now I get to take care of you.”

Arthur smiled a bit.

“Oh yeah…you can be at my every beck and call.”

“Aren’t I always?”

“Yeah but now I’m injured.”

Eames smiled and they both began to eat, Eames complimenting him on his culinary skills. Once dinner was over, Eames checked Arthur’s hand again, rubbing some aloe lotion on his blisters before bandaging him up. He then kissed the top of his hand and helped him change into his night clothes. Arthur couldn’t help but notice the satisfaction on Eames’ face while he did everything.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

“Of course I am. It’s not everyday I get to take care of you.”

“And to think, you still have a few more days of this.”

“I look forward to every single one.”


	1526. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Since Tom just had a birthday, let's make it Eames' as well. He wakes up to an exquisite breakfast in bed with his sweetheart Arthur, who is still all sleepy in E's shirt from the night before. Sexy times before the go out for the day to celebrate.

Eames yawned as he turned in bed, feeling Arthur’s side empty. He opened his eyes and lifted his head seeing he was indeed, alone. He turned and checked the time, seeing it was a little after eleven and as he set his phone down to rub his eyes, he saw Arthur coming back into the room, carrying a tray.

He and Arthur had been together for some time, a bit bumpy at moments, but mostly good, a lot of it good. It had started getting serious when they began spending days, weeks at each other’s places when not working. They had even discussed living together permanently and when Eames woke up that morning, he began to really consider how great living with Arthur would be. Arthur was wearing Eames; shirt from yesterday, a dark purple number with a gold number seven on the front. Arthur commented that he liked it and now he was wearing it as he came in and set the tray full of breakfast food on the night stand. He leaned over and kissed Eames before he said,

“Happy birthday.”

Eames grinned, loving that Arthur remembered, but he wasn’t too surprised. Arthur remembered a lot of things.

“Thank you, love.”

“I made you breakfast in bed.”

He stood up and picked up the tray again, setting it carefully down over Eames’ lap. The spread itself was a delight; chocolate chip waffles, scrambled eggs, a cup of strawberries, triangle cut slices of toast and coffee in Eames’ favorite mug.

“Wow, you went all out. Thank you.”

Arthur grinned and left to go get his own breakfast. After they ate, Arthur took the dishes back to the kitchen, Eames still sipping on his coffee, loving that it was Arthur’s blend. While Eames did enjoy coffee, he wasn’t particularly choosey about it. He drank coffee from convenient stores, franchise places, even fast food chains. When he went to the store to have coffee at home, he bought whatever was on sale. Arthur would never sully his palette with cheap, dime store coffee. He bought his own beans, had a French press and his own grinder and had his own method to making coffee. Eames use to tell him he couldn’t really the differences between coffees, but after a while, he noticed that he wasn’t as keen on 7-11 coffee as he use to be.

When Arthur came back, he snuggled up beside Eames as Eames asked,

“What’s the plan for today?”

“Well, I thought you could finish your coffee and then maybe we could have a nice morning round.”

“I’m loving how this day is starting already.”

Arthur smiled, tugging at the hem of Eames’ shirt.

“After that, we can go out, get some lunch, then we’ll come back, change and go out to dinner.”

“What about my gift?”

“I am your gift.”

Eames laughed as Arthur kept a stern face for a moment before he laughed too.

“Well if you must know, you’ll get it after dinner.”

“Nice.”

Eames smiled and finished his coffee before turning to Arthur and getting the first part of his birthday celebration going.


	1527. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Alfie reads in the society pages of the London Times, that Mr. Thomas Shelby married Miss Grace Burgess and is upset he can't marry his Arthur.

Alfie was furious.

He breathed heavily through his nose as he stood across from his rabbi.

“Alfie, you cannot marry a boy. It is forbidden in our faith.”

“Forbidden…”

It was a word that Alfie didn’t appreciate to hear. He never liked things to be forbidden to him, prohibited, off limits, unless he was the one doing the forbidding. For him, being told he specifically could not do something was infuriating.

This all began when he read the paper and came across the society page. He never usually bothered reading such fluff, but there was a picture that time, a familiar face.

‘ _Thomas Shelby marries Miss Grace Burgess_ ’

Sure enough, Tommy’s photo was printed along with his new bride’s. Alfie had heard mention of Tommy’s engagement, had heard something was being planned, but he never paid it any attention, until he saw it in his face in the London Times. It made him feel a bit jealous.

He had, had his own affair with Arthur for some time and he had cared for him, loved him and he had only wanted to protect him. What better way to protect Arthur for the rest of his life then through marriage. He would have his name and with Alfie’s name came the weight of his power. He would keep Arthur untouchable and safe.

When he went to see his rabbi to discuss the idea of marrying Arthur, he was rebuffed. He was told that his religion wouldn’t allow the marriage since he and Arthur were the same gender.

“If you weren’t a holy man, I’d snap your neck for telling me no.”

The rabbi didn’t take any offense, accustomed to Alfie’s ways and watched him grab his hat as he left.

Alfie walked home, gripping his cane in a fury. How dare he be told he couldn’t do something? He had always done whatever he wanted and if he couldn’t he found his own way about it. However, with religious matter, some conflict arose and Alfie had some trouble accepting rules and regulations, some where fitting, some were troubling, some were helpful. But in this matter, when it came to Arthur, only wanting to marry him, to keep him safe, to keep him as his spouse and being told he couldn’t, made this matter troubling.

He got home, just as annoyed and furious as when he left his rabbi. He hung his hat and saw Arthur sitting at the table, his boy doing his school work.

“Hey pup. Busy?”

“Just school stuff.”

Arthur took off his glasses and stood up, walking over to Alfie to help him out of his coat.

“You know I’m almost done with school. Once I am, I’ll be free to do anything for you.”

“Yeah? You want to help my bakery?”

“Isn’t that why you got me in school?”

“I got you into university so you can make something of yourself, not to run a bakery.”

Arthur pouted and Alfie saw it when he turned back to face him.

“Whats with that look?”

“You won’t let me help you.”

“You’re better than this shit, boy.”

“You keep saying that. Shouldn’t I have a say in what I want to do?”

Arthur reminded Alfie of a dog with his hackles up, baring his teeth to prove he was tough. It was endearing to him. He grasped Arthur’s chin and kissed him, smiling a bit at him.

“I’m gonna marry you, Arthur.”

Arthur only smiled, never sure of Alfie was joking or teasing. He only said,

“Oh yeah? When?”

“Soon as I find a way around a few things.”

It dawned on Arthur that he was serious. As Alfie walked away, Arthur followed him and asked,

“Alfie?”

“Hm?”

“Wouldn’t I have to be Jewish?”

“You’ll convert.”

Arthur only shook his head and sighed, returning to his school work.


	1528. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Closeted Actor Prompt: Its the 1950s and Eames is one of the world's biggest movie stars. To the public, he's the epitome of masculine, rugged charm with a steady actress girlfriend to boot. Very few people know the truth - he's deeply in the closet and likes younger guys. Arthur is one of the new hairstylists on the studio lot and Eames flirts with him shamelessly.

In the early 1950’s, a brand new star erupted on the silver screen.

His name was William Eames and he was a dashing English man. He had crossed the pond and made it through Hollywood, his dashing good looks and accent making him extremely likable. He was charming, even through film and his co-stars and critics had nothing but glowing reviews.

Young starlets claimed that he smelled of sweet heaven and peaches, vanilla and cinnamon and any that got to share the screen with him was often left swooning. They said his voice was whisky soaked, his words dripping with honey and his every action made you feel as if you were the center of universe. He was devastatingly handsome, with blue-grey eyes that pierced through your skin to your very heart, lips full and plump and the very essence of manliness in his every step, in his hands and the way a suit fit his broad and firm body.

Like every young handsome Hollywood actor, Eames dated frequently and often, leaving a trail of broken hearts in his wake. Many young women that started in the industry and had the chance to work with the charming young actor were often warned not to mingle themselves with him, to not fall for his sweet words. None ever heeded such warning, all were heart broken.

The nation soon felt heartbroken themselves when Eames actually began to date a beautiful young actress, seriously. Many didn’t believe that Ariadne would last, but when the months began to pass, many female fans wept in agony as they believed Eames found the one.

What very few people. In fact what only three people of Eames’ inner circle knew, was that Eames and Ariadne were not seriously dating. Yusuf, Eames’ long time friend and now agent, Mal, his stylist and best friend and now, Ariadne herself. Between the three of them, they knew Eames’ darkest secret. He was gay but that was a death sentence to his career and no one wanted to see him fail at what he worked so hard for. Under Yusuf’s advice and Mal’s counsel, he dated as many young actresses as he could, but the relationships always ended because Eames never had interest in any of them. It wasn’t until Ariadne came into the picture that she became his steady girlfriend and it gave Eames the image he needed to maintain.

When his latest picture came out, Across the Horizon, it lifted Eames to a status he didn’t think possible. There was talk of Academy Awards and he was photographed constantly. In fact when he landed in New York  he almost caused a riot in the airport as he swarmed by the press as well as fans.

He was there to do press and promotion for Across the Horizon and in his hotel room, Mal came in with her new crew, including a new hairstylist, Arthur. Arthur, as it happened, was Eames’ type down to the letter. He wore tailored trousers and a waistcoat, his own hair slicked back. Mal smiled as she introduced the bright actor to the new hair stylist.

“Eames, my love this is Arthur. He’s a new hair stylist I hired for this press tour. Arthur, I believe you know William Eames, major rising star of the silver screen.”

Arthur smiled warmly, brightly and Eames felt himself feeling a little more smitten than before.

“Mr. Eames, it is such a pleasure to meet you. I’ve followed your career since the stages of London.”

“Have you now?”

Arthur nodded, his dimples pressing into his cheeks and Eames felt that flutter again.

For every event, for every photo that was going to be taken, for every moment Eames set foot outside of his hotel room, he was dressed by Mal and styled by Arthur. Arthur would shave him, comb his hair and while he did, they would talk. Well, Arthur mostly talked, Eames flirted, shamelessly, constantly, boldly. It would leave Arthur flustered, blushing, giggling and Eames would often smile at him, give him subtle touches, look at him longingly and Arthur wouldn’t know what to do with himself.

When the movie premiere was set and Eames and his crew returned to Hollywood, Arthur once again prepared Eames after Mal finished dressing him. Arthur was preparing his hair, combing it neatly before adding pomade to it. He made some small talk with him.

“I know your…girlfriend will be attending the premiere with you.”

He looked a little sad as he said, but it was brought to his attention on the flight back to California that Eames was seriously dating Ariadne, his co-star in Across the Horizon. Eames just looked at Arthur from the mirror and said,

“We’re not really dating. In fact, she’s but a good friend of mine.”

“But the press said-”

“It was Yusuf’s idea. I need to maintain my image.”

Arthur said nothing for a moment but their eyes remained locked in the mirror. Eames could see Arthur’s mind working the information and after what seemed like hours, but was only a few moments, Eames reached up, touching Arthur’s wrist, Arthur softly said,

“Oh…”

Eames nodded.

“Oh.”

Arthur only blushed and continued fixing Eames’ hair.


	1529. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur and Eames go on the Newlywed Game. During a round, one of the questions asks to name the favorite thing about their partner. The other contestants all give mushy, romantic answers but Eames, being Eames, says Arthur's ass. During the reveal, Arthur is legit embarrassed and confronts him during a commercial break. Eames is stubborn and doesn't get what he did that was so bad.

When Eames got he and Arthur on the Newlyweds Show, Arthur thought it was ridiculous.

Sure, they were newlyweds, having only been married for about six or seven months, give or take a day and sure, it was a silly idea, but Eames thought they could easily win.

“Who knows each other better? We could easily sweep this thing. Come on, it’ll be great.”

Arthur couldn’t really find fault in it, other than it being silly, but he agreed to it anyway.

It was a little bit of paperwork, a run down of the rules and the games and soon, Arthur and Eames were sitting in their own little booth, on the far right of the other two newlywed couples. They still had to write everything down on white cards to flip over and show the audience and it was all pretty straightforward, whoever got the most points, won.

The spouses were separated in the first round, Arthur still on the panel with the other pairs and were asked three questions about their significant other. Then the spouses came back and answered the questions. Eames got all his answers right.

When Arthur was taken off the panel, Eames filled out all his questions and then Arthur came back. It was all easy basic answers and Arthur did not expect to be thrown for a loop.

The host asked Arthur,

“For five points, we asked Eames what is the favorite thing about his partner. What do you think he said?”

The other couples had already gone and won their points. The other answers had been ‘her smile’ or ‘his hair’ and Arthur had this in the bag. He smiled and answered confidently,

“My dimples.”

When Eames flipped his card over, Arthur saw, much to his shock, it said, ‘his bum’.

The audience laughed and applauded and the host said,

“Oh, I’m sorry! He said, your bum, which is an English euphemism for, the back side.”

Eames grinned and Arthur just looked at him, a bit of red on his face.

When they went on a commercial break, Arthur huffed and crossed his arms.

“Really? My ass? You had to say that now?”

“What? It is my favorite thing about you.”

“You always said you loved my dimples! You always touch my face!”

“I always touch your bum first, my love.”

“Well, why didn’t you say dimples?”

“Because I’m being honest. I saw your arse in form fitting pants before I saw you smile, pet.”

Arthur frowned, annoyed. Eames put his arm around him and kissed his cheek.

“Don’t pout, baby. We’re still ahead. Well ahead I should say.”

“You weren’t embarrassed in front of national television.”

“You want to embarrass me?”

“It’s impossible to embarrass you.”

Eames chuckled.

“Well…then I owe you one. I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I’m sorry.”

It was hard to stay angry when he was right. Arthur hated when Eames was right. They were ahead and he didn’t do it with intention. He only sighed and stopped frowning.

“Okay…I forgive you. But no more answers about my ass unless specifically asked. Romantic answers only.”

Eames nodded.

“Yes, my darling.”


	1530. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommys career is taking off and the media has took notice. T and J generally ignore it but there's one paparazzi who has become obsessed with J and is outright stalking him.

Jon never really thought about Tommy being any kind of celebrity.

He knew Tommy was a professional trainer, he knew he was well trained in MMA and that he had done some professional level fighting. He had attended some of those matches, but because Tommy never made a big deal about it and Jon was never a fan of all that, it never crossed his mind that Tommy had any kind of fame.

But he learned how wrong he was.

Tommy had taken a little time off to spend with Jon, to rest, to recover. He use to take a couple of days off now and then to rest so it was nothing unusual for them. After a day or so, Tommy mentioned they needed to run some errands and Jon was for it.

When they went out, they were never big on public affection though now and then, Tommy would sling his arm around Jon and they would walk like that until they had to separate. It was about as public as they got. That day as they walked through town, stopping at a dry cleaners where Jon remembered to pick up a few shirts, Tommy took the plastic covered shirts for him and then slung his arm around him. Jon, without much thought, still talking to Tommy, reached up and held his wrist with one hand, his other holding his phone. He didn’t even notice the first paparazzi photo, not until he felt Tommy tense and frown deeply.

“What-”

“Just keep walking.”

They did keep going, walking past the man, his camera snapping furiously.

For the duration of Tommy’s short vacation, It happened from time to time. Tommy always noticed and encouraged Jon to keep walking and to not talk to them. Jon always forgot it could happen so when he had a camera shoved in his face when he was going to work one day, a flurry of questions as he closed his car door behind him, he was left confused and dazed. He didn’t answer anything and hurried on his way.

When Tommy went back to the ring, Jon began to take notice of the attention of how his career began taking off. He noticed how more and more press began showing up at the ring, all of them clamoring for Tommy to say a word to them. Tommy always let Frank handle that, he never wanted his words to be misconstrued and he always felt he wasn’t very good with words. The internet was a horrible place and Jon only made that mistake once - looking up a few articles on Tommy’s career. He found that even the most serious of sites that focused on fighting and MMA, still went off to the gossip side and questioned Tommy’s reasons for everything.

Why did Tommy Conlon never speak to the press, take an interview, do a shoot, accept promotion? What was wrong with him?

Even his sexuality was called into question when all the paparazzi photos began floating up and showing up on sites, pinning Jon as his boyfriend. Jon couldn’t help but feel past neurosis biting at the back of his brain, telling him he should be ashamed, that he should be embarrassed and going through those photos, he noticed a lot of those photos were of him by himself.

Doing another search, he found that he was indeed linked to be Tommy’s boyfriend but the same paparazzi was following him around, taking his photo and it seem to every time Jon was going to work.

When Tommy came home, Jon told him what he had found and Tommy only sighed and shook his head.

“Don’t look up that shit. It’ll make you paranoid.”

“Well, too late for that.”

“Listen, I know that pap who’s following you around. He’s always been around, following me for everything because I’m not big on press. So now he’s trying to get what he can on you.”

Jon frowned.  

“Well…what should I do?”

“I’m taking you to work from now on. That way he doesn’t hang out and wait for you. If he does bother you somehow, don’t ever say a word to him. This can easily get out of hand if it hasn’t already. We should be thankful that he doesn’t know where we live.”

Jon went over to the windows and drew the curtains and made sure the door was locked.

“Angel Face…”

“Well, now I’m worried!”

“You’ll ignore him as much as you can. But if you ever really feel threatened, call the police, okay?”

Jon nodded and Tommy waited for him to come over to him. Once he did, Jon put his arms around Tommy and Tommy kissed his head.

“This is why I don’t fuck with the press.”

“I’m glad you don’t.”

Jon sighed, burying his face against Tommy’s shoulder.


	1531. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy has been working out all day and comes home a big sweaty mess. Adam had a bad day and doesn't feel so great. The plumbing is jacked up, so they go to a beautiful hotel with a big hot tub, to relax and have sexy times.

It was one of those days that his doctors had warned him about.

Even after a round with an aggressive, life threatening cancer, soul crushing chemo and then the healing, Adam had been warned that there would be days where he wouldn’t feel his best. He was going to be like that for at least a year, even after his healing.

For a while, Adam felt great. He was just so happy that he was alive, that he was thriving, that he was healthy again. Being with Tommy gave him life he didn’t know he had been missing. But after a while, when things settled and went back to normal, Adam felt that blow that he thought he would never feel.

He was sick all day, from the moment he got up, to the moment he went to work. He spent the entire day ducking and shirking his responsibilities to everyone else because he just did not have the energy for the work day. When he finally got home, after an excruciatingly long day, an even longer bus ride, in which by the way, was late in the route, Adam’s phone died while he was waiting so he couldn’t even call an Uber or Kyle, he was finally home.

He thought that walking through the door his home, he would finally be safe but instead, he discovered the plumbing in their house was fucked. Adam had reached his breaking point. He had, had a shitty day, feeling sick, feeling terrible that he was passing along his responsibilities because he didn’t have the strength to do it himself, he even skimmed his emails and didn’t reply to anything, including a meeting he was supposed to have tomorrow. He couldn’t even think about that right now. And even after his hellish, tiring day, all tied together with illness and the feeling nausea, he came home to find out that the plumbing was fucked.

Adam let out a scream of frustration just as Tommy came home. Tommy himself was tired and was looking forward to a shower, a meal and laying in bed, but when he got home, he heard Adam scream. He rushed towards the sound of it and luckily, found that Adam was fine, but standing in front of the sink.

“What’s the matter? Are you okay?”

Adam was startled by Tommy suddenly bursting into the bathroom and he jumped a little.

“I didn’t know you were home.”

“Yeah I just walked in, heard you shout. Everything all right?”

Adam sighed and clutched his stomach as he said,

“No. I had a shit day, I feel like shit…the bus was late…now the plumbing is…it’s not working.” Adam sighed.

Tommy checked the faucet and saw a sputter of water shot out, then a rust colored stream before it stopped. Tommy frowned and then shut off the faucet and guided Adam to bed.

He took charge of the situation. He called for a plumber but since it was almost off hours, they wouldn’t be able to get to them until tomorrow afternoon. Tommy said it was fine and made the appointment. As he got on the phone, Skeletor came over and cuddled Adam while he lay in bed and when Tommy finished talking to the plumber, he called a hotel and made a reservation.

“What are you doing?”

“We have no water tonight. Or tomorrow morning. So we’re going to a hotel.”

“But I have work tomorrow…”

“Call out. You’re sick anyway.”

Adam wanted to argue but he couldn’t really find a reason that Tommy was wrong.

So while Adam sipped some ginger ale and cuddled with Skeletor, Tommy packed a bag for the both of them, gathered Skeletor’s things and when he finished, he picked up Skeletor’s leash and snapped it on his collar before helping Adam up and getting him to the car.

They went to a nice hotel. They brought Skeletor with them and once they settled, the pup getting his bed near the balcony, Adam sighed and toed off his sneakers.

“You must be tired too. Work, gym…then you come home to deal with this shit.”

“It’s not the worse thing. Besides, there’s a hot tub in the bathroom. Feel like taking a dip?”

Adam smiled a little and said,

“Yeah, okay.”

Tommy got the tub going and after they undressed, they both got in and relaxed. Tommy leaned against the tub, Adam resting against him. He held onto him, feeling Adam sigh as he tilted his head back.

“I can’t believe that the plumbing fucking up is the best part of this day.”

Tommy laughed and brought his hand up to Adam’s hair, carding his fingers through it, wetting it as he did.

“Yeah this was a nice turn of events.”

“Mmmm.”

After a few moments, Adam said,

“I’m feeling better. I guess I was just worn out.”

“Good to know.”

“Want to go to bed after this?”

“You’re not hungry?”

“I didn’t mean to sleep.”

Tommy grinned.

“Oh…okay then.”

Adam smiled and held onto Tommy’s arms.


	1532. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Younger aged Inception, please. Maybe Ariadne's birthday? Everyone comes for a party and are wearing adorable old school party clothes, listening to music and playing games. Arthur and Eames have to be blindfolded for some game and end up sharing a kiss during. They later sneak away to continue kissing.

Ariadne was turning thirteen and as a gift from her parents, she was allowed to have a boy-girl party.

She was beyond hyped and was able to get her entire basement cleared out (she and her girlfriends worked every day from the time she was given permission until days before her party cleaning up, boxing and moving things around for the space to be cleaned), her parents hired and a DJ and bought all the food. She wanted a big, almost high school like party…except her parents knew about it and were only upstairs.

She went crazy with the accessories, getting a theme and invitations out to everyone. She didn’t want regular invitations, so her dad printed up fliers, like an 80’s style rave that was happening and she and her friends passed them out to the invited at school. Neon glow sticks were bought, colored strobe lights and everyone dressed up in 80’s style clothes.

It was going to be the biggest party of the year.

The night of the party, her dad acted like a bouncer, making sure everyone had a flier before they were allowed downstairs, Ariadne’s mom opening the door and guiding everyone downstairs. Soon, the party was in full swing, the DJ playing a mix of 80’s dance music and current hits too. Ariadne herself was in day glow leggings, an oversized slouchy, off the shoulder shirt with a big belt around her waist. Her mom had even crimped her hair and put a big headband on her. Her girlfriends had on their own 80’s style clothes and she was thrilled when everyone else did too. One of her best friends, Eames soon joined the party, wearing a red track suit, Kangol cap and thick gold chain with Adidas sneakers. Ariadne laughed and he only grinned as she took him by the arm and they mingled. When Yusuf came, he had on a Miami Vice style suit, sleeves pushed up and everything. Dom and his girlfriend Mal came, Dom in acid washed jeans and a heavy metal shirt, his hair spiked and black leather cuffs on. Mal was in purple tights and a silver, sparkly dress, magenta colored lace gloves and a bow headband off to the side, her hair wild and big. Even her makeup was gloriously 80’s, with purple eye shadow up to her eyebrows and heavy blush. Robert Fischer was next, in 80’s goth wear, totally The Cure complete with white face and black make up.

Finally, when Arthur showed up, Ariadne thought that he would be the only one who wouldn’t dress up, but she was thrilled when he came down the stairs in high waisted torn up jeans, a torn up muscle shirt and big sneakers.

“Oh my God, you came! And you dressed up!”

“You said we had to. Do you know how hard it was to find this stuff? I had to borrow this from my dad.”

Ariadne laughed and escorted him in to mingle with the rest of the guests.

Everyone got neon glow sticks, everyone ate the snacks, the pizza, drank soda, took pictures with friends, selfies and plenty of pictures of the party girl herself. It was a great time for everyone. When some people decided to play games, they settled on Seven Minutes in Heaven, since Ariadne’s basement had a small closet. Ariadne, being the birthday girl was first and much to her complete embarrassment, she was picked to go in with Yusuf, her crush.

Yusuf only smiled and took Ariadne’s hand into the closet while Mal, who played God, kept the door closed and kept time. When the seven minutes were up and the door opened, everyone hollered and oo-ed when they stepped out and Yusuf had Ariadne’s bright bubblegum pink lipstick all over his face. They spent the rest of the night holding hands.

Mal then drew the next names from the hat, being Arthur and Eames. Both boys were there, standing on opposite ends of the crowd and Arthur wanted nothing more than to die then and there. He swore Mal was doing this on purpose, but everyone saw Mal’s hand swish around the names in the baseball cap someone grabbed filled with paper with the names of everyone was playing. He had only told her once that she thought Eames was cute, but she never mentioned it again and neither did he because he thought it was pointless. No way Eames would look at him twice and now here they were about to participate in a kissing game together. Arthur thought for sure, he would say no way, but instead he saw Eames shrug and said,

“I’m game.”

With no other choice and with Dom dragging Arthur towards the closet, they were both placed inside and the door closed. Arthur bit his lip and looked down for a moment, seeing (sort of), Eames take off his hat.

“We…uh…we don’t have to.”

“You don’t want to?”

“Well I just….”

“I want to…:” Whispered Eames.

Arthur was surprised. Even more surprised when he felt Eames step closer to him and kiss him. For the next six minutes, Arthur really felt like he was in heaven. Having Eames kiss him and Arthur kiss back as much as he knew how…it was everything he had ever imagined.

When the door was flung open again, everyone again woo-ed and shouted and Arthur felt embarrassed as Eames laughed and guided Arthur out.

They sat out the rest of the game, hearing the commotion of the game going on, the party music and Eames smiled warmly at Arthur and asked him if he wanted to hide somewhere. Arthur nodded and while it was too risky to go upstairs, they had no problem going into the laundry room and near the dryer, sitting on the floor, shared a few more kisses. They held hands and smiled when they pulled away and Arthur said,

“I can’t believe I almost blew this party off.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Said Eames.

“Me too.”


	1533. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: we were both drunk when you proposed to me and i accidentally posted about it across social media so now we’re hungover and trying to figure out this mess bc we’re not even dating. Inspired by this prompt list ([x](http://adribug.tumblr.com/post/117369540499/really-feelin-that-fake-engagement-au-aesthetic))

The party was in full swing.

It was a slow burn start but once it raged, it raged for hours. Eames couldn’t even remember drinking so much or so hard in his life. He had come across Arthur, a boy he sort of knew through other people and they chatted a little, flirting a little here and there.

Through his drinking, Eames sort of remembered partying and drinking with Arthur but that was hours ago and many, many alcoholic drinks ago.

When Eames woke up, through his fuzzy vision, he realized he was face up, staring at a strange ceiling. He also realized he was on the floor and he had one leg up, his foot still on the edge of the bed. He also realized he was really, really hungover. He groaned, bringing his hand up to his face and when he went to move his other arm, he found out it was pinned under something.

Or rather, under someone.

Beside him, curled up and asleep, was Arthur. He ruled out sex right away as they were both fully dressed, Eames even had his trainers on…well one of them at least. He slowly moved a little and Arthur roused awake, blinking, deep red crease marks on his face since he had been sleeping on Eames. The both of them slowly sat up, groaning in pain as Arthur ran his hands through his hair.

“What happened?”

His voice was scruffy and heavy and he smacked his mouth as he realized how dry it was. Eames thought he looked cute, despite the marks, the bed head and the hangover. He answered him, his own mouth dry.

“Partied too hard.”

“I think we’re still in Yusuf’s house…”

“We are.”

They slowly began getting up, Eames’ head hurting as he slowly looked around for his other shoe. As Arthur straightened out his shirt slowly, he reached for his phone and unlocked the screen.

“Whoa…”

Eames looked up at him and asked,

“You okay?”

“Yeah I just…have like a hundred notifications.”

Eames chuckled a little and once he found his trainer, he got it on slowly, then patted his own pockets down, finding his own phone. He unlocked the screen and saw he had a hundred notifications himself.

13 voicemails.

78 Facebook notifications

Over 100 combined social media notifications.

“The fuck…”

He went to Facebook first and checked his notifications there, all of them a combination of congratulations and shock. He found the post where it was all coming from and read it.

_‘Got engaged!!!!!11! Luv yoooou!!’_

A slightly blurry photo of him and Arthur beneath the caption.

“Oh my God…”

He heard the sharp gasp coming from Arthur and they both looked up at each other. Because Eames had his Facebook linked to other sites, the caption and photo were everywhere and now everyone knew….and because he somehow drunkenly tagged Arthur in it, he too was feeling the backlash.

“What did you do!?” Arthur yelled, or rather tried to.

Once he raised his voice a bit, he stopped, holding his head in pain. Eames cringed and said,

“I…I don’t know. I think we got engaged…”

Arthur groaned.

They left Yusuf’s house without seeing anyone, too embarrassed to have to sort out this “engagement” without even knowing what happened themselves. They headed to a diner and continued combing through their social media, seeing the decline of sobriety through random Facebook posts. Eames was in the clear with one thing however, Arthur also made his own sloppy, drunk engagement post.

“How did this even happen? I barely remember what happened last night.”

Eames stirred his coffee, making sure the sugar was dissolved before taking a drink. He was deleting voicemails, most of them from his mother, all of them demanding explanations on the engagement.

“Sounds like we were having a good time.”

Arthur sighed, drinking his own coffee, black. When he set his mug down again, he said,

“I guess we did. Sucks that I got engaged to someone I barely know.”

“I would have thought the not even dating part would have gotten to you more.”

They both laughed a little and aside from the annoyance of having to clear up this misunderstanding and the bitch of a hangover, it could have been a lot worse. They were quiet, eating their heavy breakfast, hoping that it would soak up the last of the alcohol in their systems. As they gradually sobered up, Eames said,

“Could have been worse.”

Arthur nodded, mouth full of pancake. When he was done and washed it down with more coffee, he said,

“Yeah at least we sort of know each other. I could have been engaged to some dog.”

Eames laughed.

“Thanks.”

When they were done, Eames picked up the check and Arthur thanked him.

“Least I can do for my fiancee.”

Arthur groaned and shook his head.

“My mom is going to kill me.”

“I think my mum may have boarded a flight from London to murder me in person.”

Arthur laughed. As they left, Eames asked,

“Hey after we get this sorted…can I take you out to dinner?”

Arthur looked surprised for a moment then recovered.

“Y-yeah…that would be great.”

“I figured a first date with my fiancee would be a good start.”

Arthur grinned and agreed.


	1534. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: (follow up from my last) Three years down the road, Arthur and Eames end up properly engaged - though no one believes them this time - so they go to city hall to get married then fly off for the honeymoon in Tahiti.

_Three Years Later…_

Over a course of three years, a lovely relationship had formed. Arthur and Eames had actually gotten to know each other, grown to respect each other and love each other. They loved each other quite deeply, passionately and after three years, Eames asked Arthur to marry him.

For real this time.

Both were sober, both knew each other well and the scene was almost the same as before. It was the morning and both were once again asleep. Only now, they had shared a bed, a house, a life together for nearly two years. When Eames woke up, he had his arm around Arthur, his beloved curled up beside him. His arm was asleep and tingly but it was something he was use to happening since Arthur always loved to sleep like that with him. He smiled as he looked at Arthur, seeing him yawn, his eyes gradually fluttering open. They looked at each other smiled.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning, my darling.”

They shared a kiss with each other and afterwards, Arthur got his glasses on and they both laid in bed together. It was a weekend so neither had work and they had all the time in the world. It was almost a routine, just enjoying the start of the weekend together, but that day was different. Eames knew that as he laid beside Arthur, watching him clean off his glasses off before he put them on, seeing him yawn and run his hands through his hair before he settled back and looked at Eames. Eames knew at that moment that this was it. This was the moment where any nerves or worry he might have had about popping the question, all went away.

“Arthur, my love?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“I love you.”

Arthur smiled, his dimples showing up.

“I love you too.”

“Will you marry me?”

Arthur was surprised, his jaw falling open a little as he then asked,

“What?”

“Will you marry me?”

“Are you serious?”

Eames nodded and he turned a little, going to his nightstand and opening the drawer, finding the velvet box he had tucked away there for that moment. He returned to face Arthur and presented him with the ring, a tasteful platinum band and Arthur was in awe of it, seeing how beautiful it was. After a moment, Arthur took the ring and said,

“Yes!”

Of course, all their friends knew the start of the relationship so when both parties announced they were engaged…again, everyone pretty much responded the same way:

_‘Again?’_

_‘Yeah right.’_

Arthur couldn’t say he blamed his friends and family, but he was disappointed that no one was really giving him the congratulations he got the first time around. Eames received the same reception and when Arthur told him, he sighed a little and said,

“Well, we can’t be mad. They heard the same thing before.”

“Yeah, but it sucks no one really believes us.”

Eames shrugged.

“Well, then we don’t have to worry about inviting anyone. Let’s elope. Fly away to some exotic location for our honeymoon.”

Arthur thought he was joking and he laughed a little but then it sounded like a great idea.

“You know…we should.”

“Really?”

Arthur nodded.

So, the plan was put into action. They arranged the time off from work, they made all the proper appointments and on a Wednesday afternoon, the two of them went down to city hall and in front of a judge, they exchanged vows and rings.

That very evening, they packed their bags and took a cab to the airport and boarded their flight to Tahiti.

Tahiti was blue oceans, warm sun and cool breezes. White sand, palm trees, lagoons and their bungalow right over the ocean. It was beautiful and Arthur was amazed Eames was able to book everything so quickly. When they walked into the room, Arthur threw back the curtains and saw the amazing view of the mountains in the distance, the sounds of the waves rolling gently at the base of the bungalow, the warmth of the islands and he sighed.

“Now this is a honeymoon….”

Eames grinned, setting his bags down and going over to join Arthur at the window. They both admired the view before Eames took his phone out and held it out in front of them, the camera already up. Arthur smiled and Eames kissed his cheek as he took the photo of them. When he uploaded it, he captioned it,

_‘Enjoying the honeymoon. See you guys in a week ;D’_

Eames smugly turned his phone off afterwards and put his arm around his husband, already enjoying the start of the trip.


	1535. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self prompt: Inspired from this list ([X](http://adribug.tumblr.com/post/117369540499/really-feelin-that-fake-engagement-au-aesthetic))

Eames checked his watch again as he carried his duffle in his free hand. His flight just arrived in Heathrow and he was more exhausted mentally than physically. His dad wasn’t doing well and he was probably on his last few days so Eames obviously had to go see him.

Of course, aside from that, he knew that even on his deathbed, he would be pressuring him to settle down. Eames was what his dad, his mum, his grandparents, his entire family called flighty. No one kept his attention, no one hung in long enough and even when Eames came out to his family and told them the reason no girls stayed in the picture, he thought that would be the end of it.

Instead, the question changed from ‘when are you going to settle down with a nice girl?’ to ‘when are you going to settle down with a nice boy?’ instead.

His parents were surprisingly open minded with everything and Eames and his dad had always been close, super close so his dad always wanted to see him well off, happy, taken care of. Eames didn’t really want to commit to anyone. He was busy. But he wanted to make his dad happy too, especially in such a crucial moment. He sighed again as he stood in front of the baggage carousel, wondering how he was going to break it to his parents, especially to his dad, that no, there was no one in his life and he was still criminally single.

When his bag started to come around, he leaned down to pick it up, someone else’s hand came out too and they both stopped and looked at each other.

“Oh, God. Arthur!”

It was an old family friend, Arthur Cohen. They had grown up together and eventually went to college together. They hadn’t seen each other in a few years but they communicated frequently and kept up on each other’s lives.

“Eames, oh man what are the odds!”

They hugged and when they moved back, Eames realized he missed his bag. He waved it off and looked at Arthur.

“So what brings you to London?”

“I was here for business, but that fell through so now I have nothing to do for a while. What about you?”

“Oh…my dad he’s not well…”

Eames felt a little bad having to explain that his father was practically on his deathbed and that’s why he was in London. But he did and Arthur frowned and when he was done, Arthur said,

“Eames, I’m so sorry.”

Eames gave a bit of a shrug and said,

“He’s been on the decline for a while, he’s been sick at this point it would be relief for him. We’ve all been expecting this.”

“Still…”

“I’m more worried that I have to tell him I’m still single.”

“Oh yeah, the pressure.”

Arthur knew all too well the pressure from family to get engaged and married. He also knew how Eames faced it, throughout their communications, Eames told him how often he was asked about his love life. Eames nodded and then it slowly dawned on him.

“Hey…this is mad but hear me out…”

“What?”

“Say you’re my fiancee.”

“What? No way, Eames our parents know each other!”

“Just for a bit, I swear it. I want my dad to feel happy while he’s in the hospital. He’s not long for this world and it would mean everything for him. When he passes, we’ll tell everyone we broke it off, that we’re better as friends. Please?”

Arthur only sighed and despite his better judgment, he said,

“Okay. For your dad.”

It wasn’t as if the underlying attraction between them. They had flirted while teenagers and even shared a few drunken kisses in college. But somehow, neither made a move to make it happen and they went their separate ways. Now fate had brought them together in a crazy situation to pretend to be engaged.

At the hospital, despite Eames’ dad being on his deathbed, he looked well and happy. He held his wife’s hand and when Eames came in, they made small talk after being warmly welcomed. When they saw Arthur, everyone welcomed him as well.

“Why Arthur, we haven’t seen you in years!” Eames’ mom exclaimed.

Eames grinned and held Arthur’s hand, letting his dad see and he was able to see his face light up as Arthur blushed a bit, looking down at their joined hands.

“Will…is this…”

Eames smiled a little and said,

“Yeah dad, Arthur and I are…together.”

The celebration that happened would have been as Eames’ dad had regained his health again and Arthur blushed even further, covering his mouth with his free hand as everyone hugged and cheered. Eames looked at Arthur and Arthur smiled, holding Arthur’s hand tightly and brought it to his mouth and kissed it. The very act was warm and tender and it made Arthur bite his lip a little.

The happiness in Eames’ father’s face was enough to make Arthur think it wasn’t bad idea after all. Crazy yes, but not bad.

Throughout the visit, Eames never let go of Arthur’s hand and Arthur held his hand back.


	1536. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ducttapeisalwaystheanswer: I was wondering if you'd be willing to write a Band/Blake story about when they first had sex... ;) Anything that's endearing that Bane does for John, or likewise?

It was a few days immediately after the siege.

The police were still being dug out from under the earth, the citizens of Gotham were trying to recover and John Blake was trying to keep his head on straight. He had suffered as much as anyone and then some when he thought Bane had been killed by the Bat.

He had survived and vanished and only a vague note delivered mysteriously under John’s door let him know Bane was alive. Throughout the siege, John had been witness to the man under the mask. Bane had showed him mercy, shown him care and concern. He had protected John when he needed it the most, yet he did not coddle him. He had let John take care of himself but knew exactly when to step in. John had been ashamed to admit that he was growing feeling for the mad man who was holding Gotham hostage.

At the end, the city remained safe and Bane was alive.

John was doing his best to put his life back together now that the siege was done and as he wondered where he was going to get his next meal, he heard a knock at his door. He slowly got to his feet from organizing his shelf and went to answer, wary but unafraid. After conducting a quick check, he opened the door, seeing Bane on the other side.

“What are you doing here? Someone could see you!”

John grabbed Bane by the wrist and gave him a tug. He meant to pull him inside, but moving Bane when he didn’t want to be moved, was pointless. Bane stepped inside anyway, bringing a bag with him and setting it down near the door when John closed it.

“What are you doing here? How did you get here? You must be freezing….”

He was rambling, he knew it. Bane hardly felt the cold, even his hands were warm when John took them in his own. Bane said nothing for a while, but took John in his arms and rubbed his back gently.

“I needed to see you. I walked.”

John sighed deeply, resting his head against Bane’s expansive chest. He was still wearing the heavy plated vest under the warmth of his coat and John had never been more relieved.

“You can come in…take a shower. I see you brought stuff…I hope it’s clothes because I have nothing that will fit you.”

Bane gave a soft chuckle.

“It is. And some food.”

“You have food?”

“I figured you would need it.”

“It’s for me?”

Bane nodded.

John let Bane inside, gave him use of his bathroom, some towels and then waited. When Bane was finished, clean and dressed in his new clothes, they had something to eat from the goods that Bane brought with him.

“I can’t thank you enough for this. The way things have been I wasn’t sure…”

“I understand.”

They were quiet and while they ate, John saw how easily Bane removed his mask in front of him. His face was finely scarred, but smooth and clean. He was handsome, John noticed the way his eyelashes shadowed on his cheek, how bright his eyes were when the light hit them just right.

“Where should I sleep tonight?”

“You’re bashful about sleeping beside me?”

Bane looked at him, seeing the amused look on John’s face, his playful smile and Bane chuckled.

“I didn’t want to presume.”

John only smiled.

They had nothing to do after they ate their dinner so John brought Bane to his room, seeing his adequate bed, glad he spoiled himself and splurged for a king size mattress. He got some extra blankets and after he changed for bed, he got in. Bane had laid down first, his size and girth covering a good portion of the bed, causing a massive dip that made John roll towards him almost immediately. He nervously laughed when he bumped into him and he said,

“I’ll move.”

“You don’t have to.”

John had wanted nothing more than this. Throughout the siege, in the most quiet of moments, he and Bane talked. It started off at first, almost like negotiations but John instantly learned that Bane was far more intelligent that he seemed and he was out of his league if he wanted to outsmart him. Then it turned to just small talk, to longer talks, to feelings that seem to develop out of nowhere, but John knew where they came from. He was relieved when Bane returned his affections but at the moment, they could do nothing about it. John could only hope that they would make it through alive on the other side.

And now they had.

Bane radiated warmth, his hands soft and heavy encompassing both of John’s. In the dark, John could still see him and he was struck with the feeling of safety. He inched himself closer to him and kissed him, feeling Bane freeze for a moment before gradually relaxing and kissing John back.

It started off chaste and shy then developed into something more frantic and desperate, both of them now able to consume each other without the fear of dying instantly. John had never really worried about the city being destroyed, especially as he got to know Bane, but there was no time anyway. Not a proper time to say and do all the things John really wanted. However, it was all over and they had nothing but time.

John knew that Bane was still a wanted man, still a criminal and he himself was expected to hold up the law. All the same, John was still taking off his clothes and wanting very much to sleep with Bane.

“Are you sure…?” Bane whispered to him.

He had known of John’s enthusiastic need to preserve his city, to defend it and his feelings for Bane were conflicting with his moral codes. John nodded and proceeded to kiss Bane again and again.

In the morning, John woke up cocooned in Bane’s heavy arms. He ached and felt sore when he attempted to move his legs but he still smiled when he turned, sliding his own arm over Bane’s side.

“Good morning.”

John smiled again, hearing Bane’s greeting rumble through his chest.

“Good morning. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I was awake. It’s snowing.”

“Oh…okay. No reason to get out of bed then.”

He heard Bane’s chuckle through his chest again and John smiled.

“No. None at all.”


	1537. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Will you do a follow up to the one you did about construction worker Eames hardcore hitting on office employee Arthur? We should definitely find out how E follows through on his agreement to go home with A.

Eames was nervous to say the least.

He had let himself get caught up in the catcalling and now, someone had called him out on it. It was the cute office worker he saw all the time and when his fellow construction workers began on the ribbing and the teasing, Eames fell into peer pressure and began shouting obscenities at him.

He was uncomfortable at first, but when he saw Arthur wasn’t responding, he felt more confident in doing it still. That is, until Arthur marched up to him and made him act on his word.

Eames didn’t have anything to fall back on. Sure he was brave and bold when Arthur was on the ground and Eames was surrounded by his friends and on the skeletal structure of a building, but face to face, Eames knew he was a coward.

That night, when Eames clocked out, he took off his hard hat and his safety vest and carried his lunch pail with him as he waited at the entrance of the construction site. Arthur promised he would be back and for a moment, Eames thought he would back out. But close to six, he looked up and saw Arthur coming towards him, just as handsome and heated as he was before. Eames swallowed hard and stood up straight, trying to save some face in front of his mates as Arthur said,

“So, you showed up.”

“I was going to say that about you.”

“You’re the one with all the game.”

Eames cleared his throat.

“Uh, yeah…come on.”

Arthur smirked. Eames could feel it, he could hear it all without even looking in Arthur’s direction. Once they rounded the corner of the site, Eames said,

“How about we get some coffee? I feel as if we started off on the wrong foot.”

Arthur gave him a look and it seemed as if he would say no, but he agreed.

Once settled in a little booth, Eames held onto his coffee cup as if it was an anchor when he heard Arthur ask,

“So, are you going to go through with anything you said or are you just full of shit?”

“I’m sorry about that. The truth is, I had no right to say those things to you. I’m embarrassed to say that I fell into peer pressure from the lads.”

He looked up at Arthur for a moment and then darted his eyes back at his coffee cup. He waited for Arthur to say something but he heard him chuckle and when he looked up again, he watched Arthur shake his head.

“Figures. I knew you were spineless when you were just yelling things at me.”

Eames didn’t like being called names but he knew Arthur was right.

“Well…then, please accept my apologies. I’ll never behave like that again. Consider it a lesson learned.”

Arthur scoffed.

“Let’s hope so.”

Eames sighed a little and took a drink from his cup. He then decided to not be a coward and said,

“Well…now that I’m speaking to you like a person, could I perhaps take you to dinner some time? Actually have a conversation?”

Arthur gave him the same look that made Eames believe he would say no. But instead, Arthur laughed softly, shaking his head to himself.

“Yeah, we can do that. I must be crazy.”

“I swear, I’m not the cad I seem to be. I’m truly embarrassed.”

“You should be.”

Arthur took a drink from his own cup and then asked,

“So, what time are having dinner?”

“Oh…tonight?”

“Sure.”

Eames thought for a moment then said,

“How about after coffee?”

Arthur smiled a bit, his real smile where a dimple showed up and said,

“Sounds great.”


	1538. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I've been craving Forrest/Evelyn. Forrest and Evelyn are childhood friends or neighbors turned sweethearts. They're celebrating their anniversary when Forrest tells her how he had liked her for the longest time before they got together.

While Forrest and his brothers were growing up, their nearest neighbor was a small, quiet family that no one really knew, despite the town being small.

Howard was the eldest but irresponsible, Jack was wild and Forrest was more or less like the adult after their parents passed on. While chores were being done and Forrest did his best to keep a leash on Jack, their neighbor was around, curious as to what the Bondurants were up to.

Over time, Forrest saw little peeks of the neighbor and when they were teenagers, Forrest really got to know their neighbor, Evelyn. Forrest was confused at first as to why his neighbor, this boy, dressed himself up as a girl and presented himself as Evelyn, but soon, Forrest forgot about it, didn’t even question her after a while and remained friends.

Their town believed Evelyn to be strange and often ignored her if they weren’t slinging insults at her and Forrest didn’t understand why. She was nothing but sweet and over the years, Forrest came to understand that Evelyn was not comfortable in her skin, that she liked to present herself that way because it was just who she was. Forrest came to understand that, why couldn’t anyone else?

Despite his business, despite his brothers, despite the town, their friendship remained and it wasn’t long before Evelyn developed feelings for Forrest. She stood by the fence that separated the two properties, her floral print dress blowing around her legs, her thin arms resting on the post. Her hair was pulled to the side, wavy and dark brown with highlights of honey. She twirled around a piece of stalk, looking at it fondly as Forrest approached her.

“Hey Evie. What you doing out here?”

She looked up then, smiling when she heard Forrest.

“I was wonderin if you’d be around.”

“I have to head into town soon, but I saw you from the window, thought I’d come by, say hi.”

She smiled and they talked for a little while, catching each other up. There was some kind of social happening in the center, which accounted for Forrest being busy, but his brothers were attending the matter to have fun. Evelyn nodded.

“I heard.”

“Why didn’t you go?”

“Who’d wanna go with me?”

“I would.”

Forrest cleared his throat then and Evelyn was surprised, then smiled. He was embarrassed, Evelyn knew it because he was no longer able to meet his eye and he grunted something about having to go, apologizing and left.

  
From there, things changed between them, their caring friendship becoming something else and soon, they were sweethearts. Forrest couldn’t move on his own, but Evelyn did. She wanted Forrest to be with her and she was afraid he would say no and their friendship would be over, but it was a risk she had to take. She was glad she did when Forrest returned her affections.

A year later, in the midst of their booming bootlegging business, as Jack courted Bertha, Forrest was hitting his anniversary date with Evelyn. By then, she had left her home and gotten her own little place near the woods, with plenty of privacy. It was for the best anyhow, her parents long ago decided that she was no longer part of their family. She made a home there for herself and Forrest frequently visited.

On the eve of their anniversary, Evelyn made them a lovely dinner and she greeted him at the door, taking his hat and cardigan, then smiling as Forrest handed her a bouquet of flowers. She took them and kissed his cheek, thanking him.

“Evie, it smells like heaven in here.”

“I went all out. Made your favorite meal and blueberry pie.”

“Mmm. Can’t wait.”

Evelyn smiled and when he sat down, she began serving dinner. While they ate, they spoke, happy to have reached a year of courtship.

“I can’t believe we’ve been together for a year. Feels like a dream.”

Forrest nodded, shyly looking down. Evelyn had accepted that Forrest wasn’t good with words, but better with actions, but that night, he said,

“I was always fond of you Evie. You’re the only one who…understood me.”

She smiled.

“I could say the same about you. You were always so kind and nice…even when we were kids.”

Forrest nodded and looked back up at her.

“I love you.”

It was soft and a little raspy but Evelyn heard him. She swore she would cry as she brought her hands to her mouth, covering her face as she smiled. It took a moment and she steadied herself.

“I love you too.”

Forrest gave a small smile, reaching for her hand as she took it, clasping it firmly.


	1539. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by dreamcreator01: Could we please have more of Soldier Bane and Baker Robin? Maybe with Robin trying some new recipes and having Bane taste them? Also with a jealous Barsad and Talia wanting some treats!

Once Bane was done with his service, the first thing he did, aside from getting an apartment close to John’s bakery, the second thing he did, was ask for a job. John was surprised, wondering why, fresh from the military would Bane want to work for him.

“I want to get away from that as much as I can. I need something that’s a lot more calming.”

John understood.

Because being awake early was all but engrained in Bane to rise at five in the morning, he was able to get up to answer deliveries at the bakery, get everything ready and help out John whenever and wherever he could. John never realized how much help he needed until Bane began coming in, carrying sacks of flour and sugar effortlessly, never using the dolly, picking up trays and carrying heavy cakes to the display. He had cashiers, delivery men and other hands at the bakery, but John realized that Bane’s were the best.

Any time John started up a new recipe, the first thing he did was give Bane the first taste test.

“It’s called the Wedding Cake. White almond cake with vanilla buttercream and a vanilla ganache with almond bits.”

He held the cupcake up to Bane’s letting him take a bite, waiting in anticipation as he chewed thoughtfully and hummed.

“That’s so good.”

John grinned.

“You always say that. Tell me what I want to hear.”

Bane chuckled and licked off the excess frosting from his lip before he answered.

“It’s very moist and soft, the almond in the cake paired with the bits on top really bring out the vanilla taste of the cake and the frosting. It’s delicious.”

John nodded and let Bane take another bite.

That day, the Wedding Cake cupcakes were sold out almost immediately and Bane was glad he had, had his very own that morning. The next day, there was Strawberry Fields.

“Strawberry cake with strawberries and cream buttercream frosting.”

Bane took his bite before answering.

“It’s sweet, but not overly sweet. The frosting is subtle.”

John smiled, reaching up to wipe off the excess frosting on the top of Bane’s lip. They kissed afterwards and John thanked him for his input.

There was 24 Karrot Cake, Lemonade, Key Lime, Marble Swirl, Peanut Butter and Jelly, Boston Cream and each cupcake was previewed by Bane each morning before John put the batches out to sell. They were always gone within a few hours and John always felt proud.

Bane had never been happier, having his own place, his own job and his relationship with a very talented baker. Now and then, John would set aside a few choice pieces for Bane to take home with him and when he would, Barsad and Talia would come over, stealing them. Bane didn’t mind, he already had the best part of John’s bakery.

As Talia popped another piece of cake, she sighed and said,

“I’m so jealous, I can’t believe you get these things all the time.”

“And still, not a pound on you.” Said Barsad.

Bane shook his head, laughing a little.

“I work hard. Otherwise, I’d balloon up.”

Talia continued eating, not missing a crumb.

“You know, I saw on his web site that he has different cupcakes every day.”

“He does, they’re delicious.”

“Grab me one!” Exclaimed Barsad.

“Come into the shop on time, you can have as many as you want.”

“He’s not getting you one.” Said Talia.

Barsad grumbled and Bane didn’t say so out loud, but she was right. Even though John made plenty to sell to the public, the one free one that Bane got every morning felt special for him. Taking more for his friends was not something he was willing to do.

“What time does he open? I can’t live on crumbs, I need a whole cake, I’m willing to get up early to grab some of the cupcakes too.” Said Talia.

Bane laughed.


	1540. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by dreamcreator01: Could we have more of Mrs. Conlon being Adam's chemo partner, her telling the smaller man embarrassing stories about Tommy and his brother, with the champ being all red and what not while Adam thinks its really cute?

Adam couldn’t stop laughing.

Mrs. Conlon was sitting beside him, regaling Adam with stories of Tommy’s youth and Adam couldn’t stop laughing.

“So when Tommy was a little boy, he refused to be potty trained. I would follow him around all day, asking him if he had to go and he would always shake his head and say no. Then the minute I would leave him by himself or I would sit down, he would run into a corner and just tinkle there.”

Adam laughed, shaking his head as Mrs. Conlon smiled, shaking her head and sighing.

“He was such a fussy, stubborn little boy.”

Adam wiped his eyes just as he saw Tommy approaching them. He leaned down, kissing his mother on the cheek.

“What’s so funny?”

“I was just telling Adam about when you were a little boy.”

“Ma…he doesn’t care.”

“I think otherwise.”

She looked at Adam and Adam smiled. Tommy pulled up a chair while his mother’s chemo was finishing up and much to his embarrassment, she continued.

“So one Thanksgiving, our entire family was over the house for dinner and I was so busy cooking that I depended on Brendon, Tommy’s older brother to watch him for me. But that was a mistake. While I’m in the kitchen, I hear my entire family outside laughing and I’m curious, so I peek out and there’s Tommy in front of the T.V just pantless. He was distracted by the football game and everyone just thought it was hilarious.”

Adam laughed again as Tommy felt his face get warm, bringing his hand to his mouth, squirming a little.

“Oh everyone thought it was the funniest thing! Tommy didn’t even care! He just stood there, his little shirt over his little tummy, little butt all out…”

“Ma…”

Adam continued laughing and Tommy groaned, covering his face.

“Oh when he was in grade school, he was very attached to me in the beginning and he always begged me to let him stay home with me. I couldn’t let him stay of course, so when school pictures came around, he had the biggest pout. You know, I think I have it still.”

“Ma…” Tommy groaned.

Adam was excited to see and he leaned forward as much as he could as Mrs. Conlon dug through her purse and got her wallet out, rummaging through it until she found it. She held the photo out to Adam and he took it, smiling and aww-ing when he saw Tommy indeed, had a serious, deep pout. Tommy in turn, hung his head, his face now flush.

“Oh he was a lovely little boy. He pouted his way through grade school. Oh but he had the best Halloween costumes. One year, he and his brother dressed up like wrestlers.”

She removed another old photo and Adam handed back the school picture to see the other. Sure enough, Tommy had dressed up like Hulk Hogan, his brother Brendon was the Undertaker. There was a synthetic yellow wig on Tommy, under a red headband and a bright red shirt that said ‘Hulkamania’ in yellow across his chest. He was posing, his then thin little arms flexing, a fake yellow mustache over his lip. His brother, a bit taller, wore a long black trenchcoat and wide black hat, doing his best to look ominous and scary. It was the cutest thing Adam had ever seen.

“This is the cutest thing ever!”

“I’ll have a copy made for you so for our next session, I’ll give it to you.”

Tommy sighed deeply and when the nurse came by to let them know their sessions were over, he was more relieved than he had ever imagined. He helped his mother into her wheelchair, the nurse helping Adam and while they waited in the lobby for Adam’s ride, Tommy’s mother excused herself to use the restroom. Tommy looked at Adam, still embarrassed and said,

“So uh…”

Adam looked at him and smiled.

“They were great stories. It’s so cute to hear stories about you as a little boy. I can’t wait to hear more.”

Tommy sighed, shaking his head, laughing a little.

“She has a million of them.”

Adam only smiled.


	1541. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by dreamcreator01: Could we please have a Eames/Arthur Cinderella story, with Eames being the prince and Arthur Cinderella?

When Arthur had been a little boy, he was adored by his father and his father only wanted the best for him. Arthur’s mother had died when he was very little and he felt guilty he had no mother in his life.

So with Arthur’s approval, he married a lovely widow with two sons of her own. However, the marriage was short lived when Arthur’s father suddenly died and it was only then that Arthur’s stepmother showed her true colors. She only wanted her own children to do well and she spoiled them, squandering the family fortune on them and in turn, made Arthur a servant in his own home. But Arthur was good and sweet and despite it all, he kept his head held high and kept his hopes even higher.

As Arthur grew up, he grew into his looks, lovely and beautiful, tall and graceful. Always covered in soot and dirt from working in the household and tending to the gardens. But he dreamed, dreamed of a better life, of somehow getting his home back, of having someone to love him. While he cleaned, his brothers went about their lives, ordering him around, always adding to his work load. He never spoke back, sometimes arguing when he couldn’t take much more but when he did, his step mother always added to his chores and took away what few possessions he had. When she was in a generous mood, sometimes, she returned them but most times she did not.

He was scrubbing the floor one afternoon, having already swept the foyer and now he scrubbed, humming to himself, being mindful of his step mother’s cat as he watched Arthur from the staircase banister. As he sat up a bit, feeling the ache in his knees, someone rang the bell. Arthur stood up and walked to the door, answering it and seeing a royal messenger. He was handed an envelope and after bowing his head, Arthur closed the door and looked at the envelope, wondering what it was but knew better than to open it. He went to his step mother’s study where she and her son’s were having music lessons, one playing the piano, the other the violin. Both were awful at each instrument but Arthur would never say so out loud. He knocked and his step mother answered, furious.

“I told you never to interrupt!”

“Yes, I know, I’m sorry but a message came from the palace.”

“The palace!”

His step brothers snatched the envelope away from him and his their mother took it from them and opened it. She was silent for a moment before her eyes widened and said,

“There’s going to be a ball at the palace.”

“A ball?” Both brothers exclaimed.

“A royal order by the king decrees that every eligible master attend.”

The brothers cheered and while they did, Arthur stepped forward and said,

“That means, I can go to.”

The brothers laughed.

“Oh can you imagine little Arthur at the ball?”

“Good evening your highness, would you mind holding my broom?”

One brother handed his bow to the other, the both of them laughing and mocking Arthur. Arthur held his head up and said,

“It does say every eligible master…and I am…”

Arthur’s stepmother hummed and said,

“I’m afraid he’s correct my boys. So I guess you can attend.”

Arthur began to get excited, smiling but she continued.

“If you can finish all your chores and of course, find something suitable to wear.”

“Oh, I will! Thank you stepmother!”

When Arthur turned and left, he rushed about, doing his best to get his chores done as fast as he could. When his step brothers, doing their best to make things more difficult, gave him things to discard, Arthur was delighted in seeing a fashionable tie and a waistcoat that would certainly dress up the old suit his father had left him. When he finished his chores, he immediately ran up to his room, letting out seams and pinning cuffs from his old suit, adding the new pieces and polishing his shoes. He finished just as the carriage came to take his family to the ball and he hurried downstairs to join them.

His joy was short lived as his stepmother complimented him, then pointed out to her sons that he was wearing their discarded items.

It was a flurry of screams and tears and when it was over, Arthur stood in tatters and his family left. Arthur ran to the garden in tears, feeling alone and sad, for once, hopeless. Everything felt pointless, all his dreams dashed. He would never go to the ball now, everything useless. As he wept, he felt someone touch his head and he looked up to see a kind elderly woman.

“Why are you crying child?”

Arthur was surprised but he stood up and said,

“Who are you?”

“I’m your fairy godmother.”

Arthur felt stricken for a moment but she immediately proved her power to him, transforming a pumpkin into a coach, mice into horses and finally, transforming Arthur’s tattered rags into a beautiful suit of white with glass cufflinks. She warned him that the spell would be over by midnight and he should return by then. Arthur promised he would and soon, he was on his way.

He had missed all the introductions and he came in quietly, mingling around the group and suddenly, someone came up to him. He was a handsome man, kind and he had asked Arthur for a dance.

It was as if Arthur was dreaming, spinning around, all the guests seem to fall away and it was just him and this handsome man, his sparkling blue eyes looking at Arthur in awe. When they finished dancing, he took Arthur out to the terrace where the entire kingdom was before them and they sat down to talk, Arthur feeling as if he had known this stranger his entire life.

“Oh…it’s so late.”

“What’s another minute?”

Arthur smiled, feeling himself forget about everything until the clock began to ring. The reminder of the spell crashed through his mind and Arthur stood, saying he had to leave, saying he didn’t meet the prince and the stranger smiled, holding Arthur’s hand but Arthur pulled away and left.

“Wait, come back! How will I find you?”

Arthur wanted to say something but the clock tower rang loudly and Arthur had to flee. As he ran down to his coach, he realized a cufflink had fallen off and he stopped for just a moment to return and get it, but hearing people coming after him, he left it and got into his carriage. He hadn’t even made it home before the spell wore off, the coach once again a pumpkin, the horses mice, scattering away and running into the field and Arthur again in his rags. He walked the rest of the way but he wasn’t sad. He smiled to himself, knowing that for at least a moment, someone had wanted him.

It was days later that throughout the kingdom, the prince was seeking the mysterious stranger who had danced with him, a glass cufflink being his only way of finding him. Every eligible master that had attended the ball was immediately sought out and when Arthur’s home came on the list, Arthur’s step brothers were checked first, fumbling, attempting to put the link on. However, no matter how it was clipped on, stuck on, jabbed on, held on, the cufflink would not stay. Before the duke that was tasked with the chore of finding the young master left, he noticed Arthur sweeping in the kitchen.

“And that young man?”

The stepmother stepped in front of him saying,

“That’s no one my liege. He’s just a servant.”

“I am told every young master must have a try at the cufflink.”

“He’s not even wearing a shirt with cuffs!” Exclaimed one of the brothers.

“Then he shall borrow one.”

Arthur was loaned the duke’s coat and given the cufflink. With practiced grace and ease, he put the cufflink on in place and while his stepbrothers and mother contended him, Arthur only produced the cufflink’s mate.

Prince Eames soon wed the young master, Arthur, remembering his face as soon as they saw each other. Their marriage made Arthur a prince as well and therefore, entitled him back to his family’s lands and property. Because his stepmother and brothers had shown him nothing but harshness in life, they immediately assumed they would be thrown out and put on the streets, but Arthur instead, gave them another home, far away from his husband’s kingdom, never to be seen again. Now, Arthur was at peace, having gotten everything he ever wanted and more importantly, he had someone who loved him, who wanted him and thought the world of him. To Arthur, that was far more important than titles and land. He had someone that cared for him.

And they lived happily ever after.


	1542. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by dreamcreator01: Could we please have more baby River with Forest and Evelyn?

It was well over a year now that Evelyn became baby River’s mother. Along with Forrest, they were like a family.

Evelyn was happier than she had ever been and when Forrest helped her out, spending time with River, she knew that Forrest loved that little boy as much as she did.

One afternoon, Forrest was sitting in Evelyn’s rocker in the living room. It was cold outside, the wind howling and the crispness of the air hinting at the winter to come. The fire in Evelyn’s sitting room was already going, River resting against Forrest’s chest as he rocked gently back and forth. He held the little boy against him, using his foot to push the chair and he hummed softly, seeing River nodding off.

When Evelyn came out from the kitchen, she held two mugs of cider, one for her, one for Forrest and he thanked her as he took it with his free hand. She pulled up her shawl as she sat in the arm chair near by and whispered softly,

“Is he asleep?”

“I think so. He hasn’t moved in a minute.”

He stopped moving for a moment to blow on the mug and as he did, River lifted his head up. His hair was messy, his sleepy eyes focused on Forrest. He smiled brightly and said,

“Dadda!”

They both froze, Evelyn shocked as Forrest looked at the baby, the corner of his mouth tugging up a little.

“Did he…?”

Evelyn giggled, bringing her hand to her mouth, surprised. She then settled her hand on her chest as she said,

“He called you dadda!”

River settled back down, his tiny hand clasping at Forrest’s cardigan, smiling as Forrest looked down at him.

“I can’t believe he called me dadda.”

“Well you do take care of him like you were his father.”

She smiled a little, blowing off the steam on her mug before taking a slow, cautious sip. Forrest did the same, then resumed rocking quietly. When River had fallen asleep, Forrest put him to bed and then returned to the sitting room with Evelyn. He put his arm around her, letting her settled her head on his shoulder, her shawl still around her. It was quiet for a while, the both of them just enjoying the fire until Forrest asked,

“If you’re River’s momma and I’m his daddy….what does that make us?”

Evelyn bit her lip a bit and looked up at him. She saw his hand resting on his lap, his gaze still towards the fire. She thought for a moment then said,

“Well…it would make us…his…parents.”

Forrest nodded.

“All right then…”

Evelyn rested her head on his shoulder again and smiled.


	1543. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by dreamcreator01: Could we have more of the Deaf!Adam/Tommy pairing? Tommy introduces his Adam to his family, and he gets along with his nieces teaching them sign language?

Having been together for some time, Tommy asked if Adam was willing to meet his family.

_‘Not my entire family of course. Just my brother, his wife and their two daughters.’_

Tommy signed to him and waited for Adam to sign back to him. After a moment, Adam asked,

_‘Do they know I’m deaf? Will it be okay? I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable.’_

Tommy gave him a small smile, loving how thoughtful Adam was of others. Adam knew how other people behaved around him. A lot of them were nervous and awkward and Adam would hate for Tommy’s family to do the same thing. Tommy smiled and signed to him,

_‘They know. I’ve prepared them for it. And you can read lips right?’_

Adam nodded. He wasn’t the best at it, but he could if he had to. After some thinking., Adam agreed. He wanted to do that for Tommy, to take that next step, to meet his brother and his extended family.

The day of the meeting, they were going to have an early dinner so Adam could meet Brendon’s daughters since they were so young. As they pulled up to Brendon’s house, Tommy looked over at Adam and waited for him to look back at him. He signed,

_‘Are you ready? We can still leave if you change your mind.’_

Adam smiled.

_‘I’m ready.’_

They got out of the car and went inside and after Brendon answered the door, they were welcomed inside. Brendon smiled at Adam and Tommy signed,

_‘This is my brother Brendon, his wife Tess and their daughters, Rosie and Emily.’_

Adam waved, mouthing the word hello. He felt a little tense and nervous and he could see Tommy saying something, but he wasn’t turned towards him enough so he could read his lips. He stood awkwardly beside him, his hands behind his back until Brendon stood in front of him and said,

_‘Come on in, would you like something to drink?’_

He pronounced every word, didn’t speak slow just normal and Adam sighed a bit, glad he wasn’t being treated like an invalid. He nodded and softly thanked him. While Tommy and Brendon caught up and Tess finished up dinner, Adam came face to face with Rosie and Emily. They were little girls, about eight and five and they asked Adam if he could hear. Adam shook his head and they asked how he talked to people or how he was understand what they said now.

Adam explained as best he could that he could read lips and do sign language and the girls were immediately interested in learning to do sign language. He could see the excitement in their eyes and Emily jumped up and down a bit as she asked Adam to show him something. He laughed a little and happily showed them some basic signs.

The girls took to it, the elder retaining it better as she signed, hello, her name and thank you. Adam loved how Rosie picked it up, her finger work a little funny but still very good. Emily struggled a little but Adam helped her and he signed with her to show her how to do it. By the time dinner was done, the girls excitedly ran to their mother, showing them what Adam had taught them. When they everyone sat down for dinner, the girls were signing ‘thank you!’ again and again and Tommy laughed as he signed to Adam,

_‘Is that all you taught them?’_

_‘I taught them their names too. And hello.’_

Tommy smiled and he talked while he signed so as to not exclude his family and he spoke when Adam signed back. Brendon and Tess were impressed with Tommy, how he had taken the time out of his life to learn an entirely new language for the sake of Adam. Adam had never felt so welcome in a home before and he appreciated how Tess and Brendon did their best to speak clearly and always face Adam while they talked.

After dinner, the girls asked to learn more and Adam showed them how to say mother, father, uncle and the girls did those on loop as well. The adults laughed and when Brendon tried to do it too, the girls corrected him and Adam laughed.

At the end of the night, Adam thanked them for dinner and that he was happily to have met them. He taught the girls good-bye and after Tommy said bye to everyone, they left for home. Again alone, Tommy asked him,

_‘Did you have fun?’_

Adam nodded.

_‘Your family is great. They’re very nice. Your nieces are so eager to learn.’_

Tommy laughed and nodded.

_‘They liked you a lot.’_

_‘I’m glad.’_ Adam smiled.

Tommy leaned over and kissed him and then said,

_‘Thanks for meeting them.’_

_‘Thanks for letting me meet them.’_

Tommy smiled and kissed him again.


	1544. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by dreamcreator01: Soldier!Bane/Baker!Robin! Bane is training with the other soldiers, showing off all his muscles, while Robin is swooning over him. He then thinks he might be too feminine for Bane, and is proven wrong when a couple of soldiers tries flirting with him, and soon have to deal with one angry/jealous Bane. Later on Bane shows Robin he does truly love him.

Even though Bane had left the military, he didn’t give up everything else that came with it. His fellow soldiers, his workout routine were still very much a part of his life and he tried to combine the two things when he could.

He found out some of his friends were at a near by gym and now and then, he went to work out. John tagged along, mostly to keep Bane company, but also to watch him and swoon. Bane thought he might be going soft from all the pastries he had been eating since getting together with John, but John didn’t see any of that. Bane was still a solid, massive wall of muscle, firm and strong and nothing about him was soft. But he wanted to work out, so John made the time to sit and watch him.

Barsad and a few other soldiers there worked out hard while John stayed to the side, the gym mostly empty by the time they all managed to get there. He didn’t want to be in anyone’s way, especially if he wasn’t working out. He watched the guys work out, but mostly Bane. He was always impressed by how much he could lift, how much he could squat, how much he could curl. It was impressive to say the least. It was during that work out that John suddenly felt a little inadequate.

John had never been big. He was a good height, had some good muscle on him, but not nearly as much as Bane had. He was a baker, good with his hands, good at making sweets. He felt a little weak…soft and feminine. He suddenly wondered what Bane saw in him, especially while Barsad was there. Barsad seemed to be a better match, strong, yet still smaller than Bane, powerful and smart and still doing something a lot more masculine than John was.

He frowned a little, bringing his knees up and crossing his arms in front of himself, wondering if he was good enough. In between reps, one of the other soldiers came over to him, saying he was taking a break.

“You’re the baker right? That owns that shop just down the street?”

“Yeah.”

“I was there once, a while ago. I bought the best chocolate croissant I ever had in my life.”

John smiled a little, feeling a little proud.

“Thank you. You know, we make those often in the mornings.”

“I have to go then. It’s out of my way, but those croissants are the best.”

John smiled. The soldier continued to talk to him, telling him about the cupcakes Bane had, but never shared but they looked so good. John laughed a little, saying that Bane was quite possessive of the sweets he had made for him and the soldier smiled.

“He’s so lucky to have such a treat just for himself.”

John felt a little blush then, wondering if the soldier was flirting with him. He smiled a little and looked away and not a moment too soon as Bane came over to him, a towel draped over his head as he pat his face.

“You okay?”

John looked up, then stood up quickly as he said,

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Bane looked a little angry, but not at John. He eyed the soldier who had been talking to him and then said,

“I’m done, do you want to go home?”

John nodded. Bane said good night and John waved to everyone as Bane guided him out, his free hand on John’s back.

When they returned to John’s apartment, John wondered what was going through Bane’s mind. He had been quiet the entire trip back to his apartment and he looked angry, though not at him. John followed Bane to his bedroom and asked,

“Are you angry with me?”

Bane looked at him, sitting at the foot of John’s bed.

“Never at you.”

“You’ve been weird since we left the gym.”

Bane took a deep breath, softening a little.

“That guy was hitting on you.”

“No he wasn’t.”

“And you looked so happy talking to him.”

“We were talking about the bakery. I like talking to anyone who tells me how good my baking is.”

“He was flirting with you.”

John shrugged and sat beside him and took his arm, kissing his shoulder.

“So? Even if he was, I didn’t care. I’m with you.”

Bane smiled a little, corner of his mouth turning up as he looked at John.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. We’re together. You’re my guy.”

Bane smiled and leaned closer to him and kissed him, smiling as John kissed back. When they pulled away from each other, John softly asked,

“Are we going to take a shower?”

Bane’s smile only got bigger.

“Yeah.”

John nodded and they got up, John leading Bane to the bathroom.


	1545. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by dreamcreator01: Could we please have a Halloween story with Eames/Arthur? Arthur has to stay in a haunted house on a stormy night and must deal with the flirty owner Eames, who isn't who he seems to be...

“I thought this stuff only happened in movies…”

Arthur felt blindsided. Having just met with a distant uncle’s attorney at a will reading, he found out that he had a large inheritance waiting for him. If he spent the night at his now dearly departed uncle’s old manor. And it was swirling with rumors that the old place was haunted.

“I’m afraid not. Your uncle’s real estate agent will be waiting for you. If you agree then you’ll spend the night there. Your inheritance will be waiting for you in the morning.”

So Arthur agreed. Of course he would be insane not to accept it. Besides, he wasn’t at all afraid. Rumors were just rumors.

Of course, that’s what he said to himself as the car pulled up in front of the old, Victorian house, complete with iron gate and all. Arthur swallowed hard, the car already pulling away and leaving him standing there with an overnight bag. He walked up to the iron wrought gate and shook it, seeing if it would give but it didn’t and he started to think he had to scale the stone part of the gate when he saw someone coming to him from around the house.

“Sorry, didn’t think you’d show.”

Arthur looked at the man who approached the gate, hearing his accent, seeing he was kind of cute and Arthur bit his lip a little and asked,

“Are you the real estate agent?”

“Hm? Oh yes.”

He pulled open the gate with some force and let Arthur in.

His name was Eames and he brought Arthur inside the house, showing him around, the manor old and outdated, most, if not all the furniture was covered including the portrait of Arthur’s uncle. There were several empty rooms and only one that had everything uncovered and looked settled in.

“Where you here already?”

“Well, your uncle’s attorney had to make sure you stayed the night. We’re here for the night.”

“Oh….”

Arthur immediately found out that the old looking house was indeed old. It had no electricity, no wires, no wi-fi, nothing. Not even a light so everything was done by candle light. Arthur grew bored rather than scared, the house settling but Arthur felt too bored to be scared. He was glad he brought some books with him, but his laptop, his phone, his tablet, were all basically useless. He decided to save his phone, just in case and not use anything else since it would only offer some entertainment for a short time. He read instead, Eames doing the same. Eventually, they ended up talking a little, to pass the time.

“Didn’t think you’d end up in front of a fire with a stranger huh?”

Eames grinned, letting his comment come off as flirty and Arthur laughed nervously.

“Not really no. This isn’t too bad. Just comfortable, if not a little boring.”

“If we knew each other, we could probably make the time go by faster.”

Arthur felt his mouth fall open a little as Eames said,

“You know, we could have brought games or talk about mutual interests.”

Arthur knew he didn’t mean that, but he laughed anyway.

When the storm began to howl and a draft blew through the house, they decided to have some snacks. Arthur was grateful he at least thought that much ahead, but so did Eames. They shared and had water and continued to talk throughout the night, Eames flirting with him. Arthur thought at first maybe he was just thinking too much into it, but sure enough, he realized that Eames was actually flirting with him. Even later on, as they started to decided to go to sleep, Arthur asked,

“I don’t mind sharing the bed. I brought a sleeping bag to put on top…those sheets looks old and musty.”

“Sharing a bed on the first date. How bold.”

Arthur laughed and shook his head, by now, use to Eames’ brazen comments. They laid down and continued to talk well until the morning hours when they both finally fell asleep.

When Arthur woke up, he turned and saw the morning had arrived. The storm had passed, the sun splashing across the dusty floorboards. He sat up, seeing Eames still asleep beside him and as he yawned and began to stretch, Eames woke up too.

“Hey, good morning.”

“Morning. You know for a haunted house, this wasn’t so bad.”

Eames laughed.

“It’s not haunted. It’s just an old house that needs sprucing up.”

“Well…I spent the night. Do we have to sign papers or something to prove that I stayed?”

“Ah…well…”

Eames sighed and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I didn’t have to stay with you. All I had to do was show up in the morning.”

Arthur looked shocked for a moment, but considering he didn’t have a terrible time in a “haunted” house, he couldn’t be too angry.

“You sly dog…”

Eames looked a little ashamed but he looked at Arthur anyway.

“Are you terribly angry with me?”

Arthur sighed.

“Not really. At least now I have solid proof I stayed.”

“I’ll be sure to file all the proper forms to make sure of it. Cross all the t’s and dot all the i’s.”

“You better.”

As they packed and left the house for the morning, Eames locking the door behind them, he asked,

“So can this count as a first date?”

Arthur was silent for a moment and before he shot back, he paused, then said,

“What would make a second date?”

“Dinner tonight?”

Arthur scoffed and shook his head.

“You lie to me and then expect me to go to dinner with you?”

“Well, I had to make sure you spent the night here.”

Arthur laughed and took out a pen from his bag and then took Eames’ hand.

“Yeah. Call me tonight, _after_ you’re done filing my paperwork for my inheritance.”

Eames only grinned in response.


	1546. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: How about Eames being completely infatuated with Arthur's sweet round delicious cheeks and how they make the most beautiful dimples? Whether or not these are the ones on his face is up to you

When Eames found out Arthur had dimples, he couldn’t stop swooning.

Arthur had dimples. They were deep little impressions on the sides of his mouth and they happened anytime he was smiling, anytime he laughed. Even if he quirked his mouth a certain way, Eames could see them.

When they got together, Eames adored that he could see those dimples anytime. He could touch them too, bringing his hand to Arthur’s face as he laughed and he could rub his thumb over the small little depressions on his cheek. He loved being the cause of Arthur’s dimples showing up too. When Arthur laughed and his eyes got narrow and his perfectly straight teeth were on display, sure enough, his dimples showed up. Eames never thought such an insignificant detail, a flaw in muscle structure, would cause him to lose his mind in such a way.

If Arthur was distracted, reading, spacing out or just not smiling, Eames sometimes poked the side of his cheek where he knew Arthur’s dimple would be. Sometimes, Arthur resisted in smiling, just to make Eames try harder. Other times, he would burst into laughter, feeling Eames’ finger prod at his face just to make his dimples surface.

But there was so much more to Arthur. Eames found that out when they became intimate and watched him undress in front of him. Arthur undressed pretty easily in front of him, turning his back to Eames to take off his shirt and then lowered his jeans. When he began to tug down his designer boxer briefs, Eames felt his mouth fall open because right there, clearly visible right above his well rounded bum, were dimples.

“You have Dimples of Venus.”

Arthur looked over his shoulder, seeing Eames was entranced with the space on his lower back. He reached there, running his fingers over the space and said,

“Oh…I didn’t know those had a name.”

Eames looked up at him and grinned.

“You’re just perfect in every way aren’t you?”

Arthur laughed and said,

“I didn’t even get undressed all the way yet.”

He felt he didn’t have to though as he felt Eames’ hands on his hips, not letting him turn or move and his thumbs brushing over his lower back, soft and gentle and Arthur knew that touch. The same touch that he gave him on his face when he smiled. He felt a soft shiver run through him as he asked,

“Should I even finish or are you alright there?”

Eames chuckled.

“I’m nervous.”

“Nervous?”

“What if I see something else on you that I love this much? We’ll never get to the act itself.”

Arthur laughed and slowly turned, getting onto Eames’ lap, putting his arms around his neck and kissed him.

“You can always keep touching me. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m holding you to that.”

Arthur smiled, seeing Eames’ eyes dart to his dimples right away.

“I expect nothing else.”


	1547. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: It's halloween and Evie's got popcorn balls and cookies for the trick-or-treaters. She gets Forrest to carve the pumpkin while she roasts the seeds.

As Halloween approached, everyone began to prepare, even the most poverty stricken in Franklin County could pull a sack over their heads and go running through the town and gather sweets and treats. Even Evelyn wasn’t excluded from the festivities and she did her best to at least have the children like her.

She usually baked up some delightful treats and this year was no different. She made sugar cookies and got herself a pound of popcorn and made popcorn balls. She slaved away the day before and Forrest only watched. Among the things she brought for the occasion was a large pumpkin, which Forrest picked up and brought inside.

He carved the top off of it and once he was done, he rolled up his sleeves and scooped out the insides, putting them in a pot Evelyn had provided. She was going to roast them later, she said.

“You’re going through a lot of trouble for this Evie.”

“The kids all like it. And I figured it should be fun for them.”

Forrest scoffed a bit, but the corner of his mouth tugged up a little as he continued scooping out the pumpkin seeds.

The following day was actually Halloween and Evelyn answered her door all day, handing out the packaged up popcorn balls and the cookies, much to the delight of every child that came through. Forrest didn’t come by until later in the afternoon just as the sun was setting. He had seen a ton of kids painted up and wearing fashioned costumes all day so he wasn’t at all surprised as he drove to Evelyn’s home and saw more kids leaving, joy on their faces. Forrest stopped his car and got out, going up the porch and knocking on the door and when Evelyn answered, her arms carrying a bowl of treats.

“Oh, Forrest it’s you. I thought it was more kids.”

He took off his hat and smiled.

“Sorry to disappoint.”

“You’re never a disappointment. Come on in.”

She kissed his cheek before he stepped inside and she closed the door. He took his seat in the comfortable armchair in Evelyn’s sitting room and sighed in comfort as he settled in. Periodically, he watched Evelyn answer the door in between cooking and though he offered to help, she wouldn’t hear of it, insisting that he stay comfortable.

By the time the darkness settled over Evelyn’s home, the children stopped coming and Evelyn sighed and was able to finally devote her time to her man alone. She served them dinner and once they ate, Evelyn brought out the roasted pumpkin seeds. Forrest smiled at the sight of them and said,

“I don’t think I’ve ever had these before.”

“They’re delicious.”

Forrest took one and ate it, nodding.

“They are good.”

“These will be part of our tradition then.”

“Oh, we have a tradition then?”

Evelyn smiled and nodded, eating her own seed.

“If that’s alright with you.”

Forrest took another seed.

“More than alright, Evie.”


	1548. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Halloween is coming up and Bob remembers how excited Wilee was for it last year. Wilee comes home with a package one day, it's an Iron Man costume for Rocco. The next day Bob puts the costume on Rocco and carefully takes photos of him to send to Wilee who's at work.

As Halloween began to approach, Bob found himself looking forward to it. With Wilee, he had started to look forward to a lot of things. With Halloween, he had fond memories of it last year, decorating the house, dressing up Rocco, passing out candy to the kids, it had been fun.

This year was no different. Wilee started decorating the house on October the first and Bob helped, smiling, watching Wilee be excited about it. He usually didn’t get too out of hand, some “cobwebs” on the shrubs, a few bat stickers on the windows but that year, Wilee had gotten a blow up witch and he begged Bob to let him inflate it and put it out on the lawn. Bob didn’t care, he was for it and it made Wilee happy. Wilee had also bought a big bag of candy to pass out for trick or treaters.

Rocco could sense the change in the air, the excitement coming and since he was dressed up last year, Wilee wanted to dress him up this year too. He didn’t tell Bob about it, but online, he had found a wonderfully cute Iron Man costume and he had bought it.

The day it arrived, Wilee was home and he was able to sign for the package. Bob was in the kitchen, carving out the pumpkin when Wilee showed up in the kitchen.

“What’s that?”

Wilee smiled and opened the box in front of him and he laughed a little as he took out the package and showed Bob the costume. Bob let out a soft laugh and said,

“Iron Man?”

“He loved being a dinosaur last year.”

Bob couldn’t disagree.

“I’m sure he’ll love it.”

Wilee was excited about it.

Halloween fell on a Monday and it was a disappointment to Wilee because he had to go to work. Bob took the day off to get ready for Halloween. He filled the bowl with the candy Wilee bought and while he waited, he decided to get Rocco’s costume on him and take pictures for Wilee. It was easier than he thought, Rocco was excited to wear it and he even allowed the hood part of the costume on his head.

When Bob finished, he stepped back and looked at his work, seeing Rocco’s tail wagging excitedly. He chuckled and then took his phone out and took a picture, sending it to Wilee was still at the office. He captioned it, ‘Someone is ready for Halloween.’

A few moments later, he got a reply from Wilee.

‘OMG He looks perfect!’

Bob chuckled again.

‘He does. You made a good choice with the costume.’

Wilee sent back a smiley face.

In the early evening, when Wilee came home. Bob had already answered the door a couple of times to give the kids candy, Rocco always at his side, excited, soaking up the praise and excitement of the kids and parents when they saw him.

“Hey buddy! Look at you! You look so cute!”

Wilee knelt down, petting him, seeing Rocco look so excited. As he rubbed his head, minding his hood, he looked up at Bob.

“Lots of kids come through?”

“A couple. It seemed like it just started.”

“Awesome. I see my witch is up.”

Bob smiled, a nodding his head.

“Yeah, I made sure it was inflated this morning.”

Wilee smiled and got to his feet.

“Okay, well now I can help out with candy duty.”

“Glad to have you onboard.”

Bob smiled and let Wilee kiss him. Just then, the doorbell rang and Rocco ran to answer, Wilee taking the bowl from Bob.

“Right on time.”

Bob smiled as he watched Wilee answer the door, hearing the chorus of “trick or treat!” from the kids as Rocco barked, his tail wagging, the kids laughing and giggling when they saw him. Though he had seen it several times already, it was great to hang back and watch Wilee do it because he was sure he still wouldn’t be tired of it.


	1549. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Bane is a werewolf who meets Blake for the first time in wolf form and discovers that Blake is his mate via instant attraction. Blake has a freak out because he's face to face with a large animal that he suddenly wants to fuck and is not okay with it on any level.

Blake commanded himself to stop shaking. He was against a brick wall, his palms sweaty as a huge, black wolf stalked towards him. It was growling, baring his teeth towards Blake and Blake could only curse himself.

This was how it was going to end. Not with a criminal, not with many of the mad men running around Gotham, not even by one of the many crooked cops in the GCPD. But by a wolf. A wolf of all things. How was there even a wolf running loose in Gotham with no one saying a word?

He would have fired his weapon at it but something in his gut said not to. Besides, he didn’t want to kill it…he just wanted to get away from it. But he pinned himself in an alley way and now…now his kindness was going to get him mauled to death.

He stayed against the wall, trying not to look at the animal that with every step seem to crowd him, it’s growl filling Blake’s ears, the drip of saliva falling from its muzzle. When it got directly in front of Blake, hackles raised, ready to strike, Blake reached for his weapon and fired it up in the air, hoping it would scare off the creature. Instead, it seem to calm the beast.

Blake finally looked up at it, seeing its face, the snout of the wolf criss crossed with white scars that were stark white against the black of its fur. The eyes were a striking blue, as if the very sky had been absorbed within its orbs. It sniffed the air, then slowly approached Blake anyway, the sniffing getting more and more frantic and when he was right against Blake, Blake froze, feeling its nose right at his stomach.

The wolf seemed to sniff him everywhere and Blake’s fear became confusion as he watched the wolf sniff him and it went from fearsome creature to large dog as it started to whine and reared up on its back legs, bringing its paws to Blake’s chest, large wet tongue lapping at Blake’s face.

“Stop, stop…I don’t….”

Blake tried to get the wolf off him and he slid down against the wall, trying to cover his face, the wolf panting now. The confusion went to disgust as Blake realized the wolf didn’t want to be his pet, it wanted to mate with him. He noticed the frantic, thrusting motion from the wolf and Blake shoved it off him, not at all fond of being fucked by anything that wasn’t human.

“Get away!”

Blake managed to get up on his feet and the wolf whined again and it approached him again but this time, Blake held his gun out in front of him and threatened the wolf. It did nothing, just like before and Blake began to walk backwards, away from the wolf, out of the alley. The wolf stood where it was, its mouth open while it panted, watching Blake. The police officer could see the change in the wolf’s eyes, want now in them, still sizing Blake up to devour him but now in different means…

When Blake got out of the alley, he began to run and as he did he heard a howl. The howl seem to reach the very depth of Blake’s bones and fill the night sky and he dared to look over his shoulder, seeing nothing was there, but it didn’t stop the feeling of dread.


	1550. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Could we have more of boyfriends sassy Arthur and very relaxed Eames babysitting Phillipa and James?

Because Arthur and Eames had done such a great job with Phillpa and James last time, Arthur wasn’t surprised when Dom asked them to baby sit again. Arthur wanted to say no. He had, had enough of Eames’ go-with-the-flow attitude the last time and he didn’t want do it again but Dom was desperate and he begged so Arthur agreed.

When he told Eames, Eames was all too thrilled to have another day with the kids. He knew it was to torment Arthur, not his great love of children. Not that he didn’t like Phillipa or James, but teasing Arthur was just an added bonus.

They came over early in the afternoon and after Dom left, Arthur looked at the kids and asked,

“Who wants to go to the park?”

Immediately, the kids jumped up and down, saying they did and Arthur looked at Eames.

“This okay with you?”

“Yeah, of course.”

He should have known Eames would be all for this, but he decided not to give into Eames’  whatever feeling and he went to help the kids get ready. He helped put on James’ sneakers and then they left, going to the park that was about a block away. They let them go, running around, climbing all over the playground equipment, playing in the sand and Arthur followed James, making sure he didn’t hurt himself and Eames helped Phillipa climb the monkey bars and slide down the slide a hundred times.

They pushed them on the swings and then they watched as the kids made sand pits, getting filthy. When the ice cream truck came, Arthur watched Phillipa and James jump up and down and knowing they would make a mess, he only shrugged and nodded, watching them run off as he and Eames followed.

Of course the ice cream melted and made sticky messes out of the kids, Eames not at all helping by letting them play some more and get even filthier. By the time the sun started to go down, the kids were getting tired and Eames carried James like a suitcase all the way back home, the little boy giggling and laughing as he was bounced about. Arthur held Phillipa’s dirty, sticky hand, letting her skipping and jumping along. When they got back to their home, Eames cleaned them up, having them wash their hands and then he wiped off their faces. When they came downstairs again, Arthur announced he had ordered pizza for dinner.

As the kids cheered and Eames was all right with the idea, because of course he was and Arthur was only pleased that Eames didn’t oppose it because they had no idea about what they were going to do with dinner.

While they waited for the pizza, the kids watching TV, Arthur and Eames stood in the kitchen.

“You alright, my love?”

Arthur sighed and looked at him, shaking his head a little, a smile starting on his lips.

“You’re just so easy with everything, aren’t you?”

Eames grinned and leaned against the counter, shrugging a little and asked,

“Of course. It’s just much easier to agree with you rather than argue. Besides, the kids had fun, we had fun. What’s to struggle against?”

Arthur only shook his head, smiling more.

“Idiot.”

“I’m your idiot.”

He kissed Arthur on the cheek and Arthur laughed then.

“Come on, let’s watch the kids and wait for the pizza.”

Eames agreed, slinging his arm around Arthur as they returned to the kids.


	1551. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: On Tumblr I found a lovely picture where beautiful naked guy lies on the bed and green little parrot sits on his leg, staring at his bum. My first thought was, Eames brought a parrot for Arthur. Second, in the dream Eames turned into a parrot. I wanna read something cute and funny. Ah Mr Eames.

Arthur was never really a pet person.

He liked animals sure, but he never really had time to devout to a certain pet. But when he began to live with Eames, all that changed.

Eames was a big animal person and he loved all animals, his favorite being dogs. He had his own dog, a Welsh corgi named Cloud and he fostered dogs periodically, to spare them from shelters until he found them a forever home. All animals were welcomed in his home though and Arthur immediately loved it.

It was like having a variety of pets at all times, letting him catch up on missed out childhood memories and all the time wasted while he worked. Eames also had friends that now and then needed a favor, needed him to pet sit, which Eames was all too happy to do.

Once, when Eames had to look over a cockatiel for a friend of his, Arthur found himself rather enamored with it. It was a sweet bird with a delightful temperament and Arthur began to watch over it rather than Eames. When he had to go back home, Arthur was sad to see him go.

One afternoon as Arthur took a nap as Eames ran some errands, he woke up when he heard Eames coming back. He yawned and stayed where he was, Cloud at the foot of the bed keeping him company. He had not bothered to put on clothes after he and Eames had, had a go and he felt comfortable enough not to pull the sheets over himself. Besides, he figured Eames would like the view when he came back to their room.

He heard him approached the door and Cloud picked his head up, nubby tail wagging as Eames opened the door and smiled when he saw Arthur.

“Hello, my dove.”

“Hi.”

“You know, Cloud can see all your business.”

Arthur laughed.

“I see his business all the time.”

He noticed Eames had his hands cupped as he sat beside Arthur and slowly moved them, letting a smallish green bird come out. It slowly bopped its way out of Eames’ hands and onto Arthur’s leg, more specifically the back of his thigh as he sat there for a moment. Arthur was surprised, then he laughed a little.

“What is that?”

“A parrotlets parrot. They look like parakeets but aren’t. Isn’t he cute?”

“Are you fostering him?”

“No, he’s yours. I saw how much you liked my mate’s bird so…I figured you’d like this one.”

Arthur smiled, seeing the little parrot and his bright green feathers, his adorable little face and when he chirrped a bit, it got Cloud’s attention, the corgi coming over to sniff him cautiously.

“He’s mine?”

“Yeah.”

Arthur slowly reached back, watching the little parrolet cautious bop over to his hand and then Arthur turned, sitting up and covering himself with the sheets.

“I love him.”

Eames smiled, pleased as he watched Arthur slowly run his finger over the little parrolet’s head. The bird responded, leaning towards his touch.

“What are you going to name him?”

“I don’t know. We just met. But I’ll think of something.”

Eames smiled, petting Cloud as he came closer to him.

“Thank you.” Said Arthur, still petting his bird.

“You’re more than welcome.”


	1552. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Could you do a date night story? Arthur and Eames have been a little preoccupied with work lately and they're finally getting a night out together. A is watching E get ready in front of the mirror. E has just a little scratch of stubble and his hair slicked back, and looks like he did when they first started dating. And E is such a gentleman that night, and the whole thing just makes A fall in love all over again.

It had been months since Arthur had, had a chance to be alone with Eames.

Months.

But it came with the territory, came with the job and they both knew that going into their relationship. It never bothered Arthur before,  but when they came home that night, walking into their shared condo, Arthur setting his bag down by the bed, it dawned on him. And he didn’t like it.

He looked at Eames sitting beside him, both of them exhausted, coming off their flight from Bruges, then the drive to their condo and he smiled a little when Eames smiled at him first.

“How about once we get caught up on rest, we go on a date?”

Arthur nodded, already looking forward to it.

The following evening, after sleeping in, doing their laundry and showering, Arthur was getting ready and watching Eames get ready in their full length mirror. Somehow, in the duration of the day, Eames had organized an evening out. He told Arthur that he had set up everything and all he wanted him to do, was look his absolute best. So that’s what Arthur did. He showered and then got on one of his best suits, white pinstripe oxford under his black Prada suit and a wine colored tie. He had on suspenders, or braces as Eames fondly called them and he combed his hair in a neat, yet casual style that didn’t look as formal as he kept it during work.

As he leaned up from tying his shoes, he saw Eames pulling the noose of his tie out, adjusting it so it looked even. He wore his navy blue Burberry suit and waistcoat, burgundy tie and white oxford. He had on brown dress shoes and as he tilted his head upwards, Arthur noticed the cowlick on the back of his head, a bit of scruff along his jaw and chin and over his lip and Arthur felt himself sigh. When Eames finished, he looked at Arthur with a smile and gestured to himself.

“So? What’s the verdict?”

“Stunning.”

Eames looked proud.

The date was to the ballet with box seats and Arthur was happy, holding Eames’ hand as they watched Giselle being performed. They had champagne brought to them and Arthur was impressed, leaning his head on Eames’ shoulder throughout the show. Afterwards, they had dinner in one of their favorite restaurants. Most of the crowd from the ballet was there, enjoying the atmosphere and Arthur again felt swoon as he looked at Eames across the table, candlelight and all.

“When did you even have time to do this?”

“Never you mind.”

Arthur laughed a little and shook his head as he settled his hand down over the linen tablecloth and felt Eames’ hand cover his. They had wine with their beef bourguignon and for dessert, crepe suzette, made right at their table. Arthur had never been so delightfully full and happy.

He thought that would be the end of the night, but Eames continued surprising him, taking him for a walk in the nearby park.

“Eames, this has been a wonderful evening.”

“I’m glad you think so. I had missed you the whole time we were working. I knew we were going to busy, it comes with the job, but all the same, it was as if we were apart the whole time anyway.”

“Yeah, I felt the same way.”

Arthur smiled, looking at him as Eames looked at him.

“It’s why I wanted this evening out with you.”

“To romance me?”

“Yeah.”

Arthur smiled, feeling his heart beating a little faster, feeling as if he was falling in love with Eames all over again. When they stopped at a bench, looking over the small pond in the center of the park, Arthur put his head on Eames’ shoulder again, feeling Eames put his arm around him. It was a wonderful night and it was a night just like that one when Arthur confessed how much he loved Eames. He felt it only right to look back at him then and say,

“Eames, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They shared a kiss and Arthur felt his heart hum away just like it did during that first kiss.


	1553. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: It's a rainy day, Arthur is cleaning his home office when he finds his HS yearbook. He flips through it and ends up on Eames' photo. He forgot that Eames answered the "In 10 years I will be..." question with "Doing Arthur". Arthur also forgot that his answer under his photo was "Eames said he'd be doing me, didn't he." He starts to laugh because it's true.

It was raining and when it rained, Arthur cleaned.

On the weekends, after a full week of work, those two days were reserved for house work and time with Eames. When Eames slept in or took a nap while dinner was being made, Arthur usually cleaned up. He saved big projects like clearing out the garage or cleaning out closets for rainy days and since that day was rainy and Eames was napping on the couch, Arthur got to work.

He hated what a packrat the both of them were. Eames and him saved a lot of different things, for different reasons and now that he had a chance, Arthur was going to clean out as much as he could. He saved all the photos of course and all of Eames’ stuff. He would never throw anything of his away. He dug out all old clothes of his, old books, shoes he didn’t wear anymore, old trinkets he knew he should toss and he thought about it only to set aside and keep.

He continued digging and as he did, he rearranged his clothes as well, putting away his summer clothes, bringing his winter clothes up, rotating his t-shirts and then he went back to the bottom of the closet to continue digging out what was back there.

He was surprised when he found an old box from high school. He thought he had either gotten rid of everything or his mother still had it. He smiled as memories came flooding to him, seeing old, embarrassing pictures of himself and Eames from high school. They had been dating that long, married only for three years but it all still felt so new. He cringed at his poor fashion sense, though Eames’ was no better. They both loved baggy pants and over sized shirts, Eames’ hair so much longer and pushed back with a headband. Arthur laughed when he saw it, but then groaned to himself as he saw a terrible angle photo of himself, a long mop of curls hanging over his face and a weird choice of glasses, silver round frames.

“What the hell was I thinking…”

He kept going, finding all their couple photos, Eames ever photogenic even then, the both of them in between classes, their prom photos, a few things that Eames had given him, dried flowers, old love notes. He smiled as he saw that in photos where he was paying attention but Eames wasn’t, Eames looking at him, the same way he looked at him even now. Arthur smiled, pressing the photos to his chest and he almost gave up cleaning to go to the living room and throw his arms around Eames for real when he saw their old yearbook.

He set the photos down and dug out the book, flipping through it. Arthur had a well rounded academic career; honor classes, extra curricular clubs, track and field, all of them documented in the yearbook as he took all the pictures, usually as the leader or captain. He wondered how he ever balanced that and his relationship with Eames. He recalled their reckless teenage hormones and how they had sex all the time, anywhere they thought they could get away with it. How he had energy for anything was amazing to him. As he flipped through the pages, he got to Eames’ photo. He looked like a cocky teenage version of the man he knew now. A lot more frail looking, his face pretty and clean shaven, a bit of a smirk pulling up the corner of his mouth. He wore his stupid looking headband in his senior year picture, the same tux every boy in the pictures were required to wear yet on Eames, he looked much more handsome than everyone else.

William Eames - To Observe and Reflect

Arthur smiled and continued flipping towards the end of the book where senior quotes, goals, dreams and so on where printed up. He found Eames’ right away.

‘In ten years I will be doing…’

Arthur ran his finger across to his answer and immediately laughed at Eames’ answer.

‘Doing Arthur.’

He shook his head and then went back to his own answer, having forgotten completely what he answered. When he found it, he laughed again.

‘Eames said he’d be doing me, didn’t he.’

He could almost hear his own sarcastic voice, dripping with disdain at the thought of Eames’ answer. He smiled now though, because Eames ended up being totally right.

“Hey, what’s so funny?”

Arthur turned and saw Eames standing at the doorway, his sweats hiked up to his knees, sleep creases on his face, his hair matted from where he was laying his head. Arthur smiled, seeing the stubble along his face, his body much more toned and broader than in the old pictures, still so damn beautiful.

“I found our high school yearbook and your very accurate quote.”

Eames went over as Arthur held up the book for him to take. Once Eames found it, he laughed.

“Well, I wasn’t wrong.”

Arthur nodded, still smiling.

“No, you weren’t at all.”


	1554. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by mevh88: Prompt for Eames being a goofball dork in the morning while getting ready and Arthur just deals with it but he really loves it. Inspired by that cute pic of Tom with the glasses and deodorant spray!

Arthur was not a morning person.

He never was and he was often a bitter, angry person anytime he had to be up before he woke up naturally. He hated waking up early for any reason and he worked, he was the first person at the job sight and not because he was dedicated and professional, but because he had gotten there the day before to organize everything and sleep as much as he could. When meetings were held in the mornings, Arthur was grumpy, downing latte’s with nine espresso shots because nothing else would even remotely help. But even then, he would tired and fighting back yawns and doing his best to stay awake.

Eames on the other hand, was a morning person. He had some weird, natural ability to party his ass off, drink, gamble and bar hop all night, take a ten minute nap, wash his face and be lilly fresh in the morning. He would nap throughout the day sure, but in the morning, he was wide awake and where he needed to be, usually talkative and alert. Arthur envied that about him.

When they started dating, Arthur would wake up on their down time hours after Eames would and he would find fresh bagels or croissants, their apartment clean, errands already ran and Eames showered dressed. Eames would delight in seeing him finally up and rush to make him coffee and bring him a fresh pastry.

Any time they worked, they shared a hotel room and Eames would wake him up gently, often with kisses, hugging him and telling him they had to get going. Eames would always give Arthur enough time to sit up and perch on the edge of the bed, gradually wake up enough to zombie walk to the shower and then get dressed. For some reason, Arthur could never quicken his place, even when he tried his best. But then again, he had a lot of time to get ready thanks to Eames.

One such morning, while in a job in Geneva, Eames went to the pile of blankets on the bed where the top of Arthur’s head peeked out. It was a mess of hair, everything else hidden and Eames smiled as he leaned over, pulling down the blanket and kissing Arthur’s head.

“Arthur, darling. Wake up dearest, we have to get going.”

Arthur groaned and after a few kisses, he slowly woke up, pushing the blankets back and eventually rising. Eames smiled, watching his zombie rise, his eyes mostly closed, sleep creases on his cheek. He smiled lovingly at him, seeing him reach up to his eye as he rubbed it a bit.

“Good morning pumpkin.”

Arthur frowned, still mostly asleep as he saw Eames mostly dressed, his black dress pants on, shirtless. He hated that Eames was such a chipper morning person, already mostly dressed, showered and smiling. Arthur grunted at him and Eames danced around a bit, picking up Arthur’s reading glasses as he said,

“My love, you should wake up. Come on, if you hurry, we can get breakfast. I’ll buy you your latte with seven espresso shots and a blueberry scone.”

Arthur looked at him and laughed a bit, seeing him dancing in front of him, doing a good job at lifting his spirits.

“It’s nine espresso shots.”

“Okay, nine then. But you need to go shower right now.”

He picked up his deodorant spray and still smiling at Arthur, lifted his arm, spraying some underneath. Arthur chuckled then and shook his head as he said,

“All right, I’m getting up.”

“Wonderful. I’ll ready your clothes.”

Arthur laughed again, feeling a little more awake as Eames hummed to himself, getting his dress shirt on before getting to their wardrobe and getting out Arthur’s clothing as promised.

They managed to get out at a reasonable hour and Eames bought Arthur’s latte with nine espresso shots and a blueberry scone, as promised. As tired as Arthur felt regardless, he was still in a great mood.


	1555. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Arthur/Eames follow up from ch. 895. Arthur is unsure what to do with his growing feelings for Eames but he knows he needs to do something to show Eames. So he suggests date night, they go out together once a week to a pre-arranged activity (movie, dinner, museum, art gallery) and Arthur tries to show Eames how he feels.

Arthur didn’t like to struggle. He never liked the idea of it, the burden of it and he felt he had done enough of it as a child. Now, as adult, he was feeling struggle again and this time, it was a different kind.

Closing in on his second year of living with Eames, after he had been ordered as a mail order bride, hardly anything had changed. Eames had made his intentions clear but once Arthur kept him at arm’s length, Eames stopped trying. He stopped trying to show Arthur attention, affection and he only did what Arthur asked, when he asked otherwise, he stayed as far away from him as he could.

Arthur knew it was his fault. He had been so scared that he was going to get an alpha that would hurt him, abuse him, use him that even long after Eames proved he wasn’t at all like that, Arthur still kept him at a distance. Now he had developed feelings for him and he knew Eames would never make a move on him.

Arthur decided to make the move and change this. It was his fault nothing had advanced between them and Eames was so terrified of scaring him, offending him, making him leave that he would rather dwell in his silence and misery before voicing his feelings and thoughts.

Arthur came into the kitchen one afternoon, seeing Eames on his laptop. He was looking through the omega website, the same one Arthur came from and Arthur couldn’t help but feel hurt and sad. He made his presence known and Eames clicked off the site as he looked at Arthur.

  
“Hi.”

“Hi. Are you busy?”

“No, just going through some sites.”

Arthur nodded and then asked,

“Are you busy tonight?”

“Not that I know of.”

Arthur nodded and he wanted to look casual and relaxed as he approached Eames and smiled. He hated that Eames looked worried.

“Do you want to go out tonight? Do something together?”

“Oh…um…yeah I’d like that.”

“Great.”

Eames looked a little more relaxed then.

After Arthur changed his clothes, he met with Eames again and they left. They had worked out the details, Arthur planned everything because he knew he would have to and Eames agreed. They went to a movie and had dinner afterwards, casual and relaxed though Eames looked tense and worried throughout the entire meal.

“You look so scared.” Said Arthur, trying to ease the tension between them.

“I do? I just…I don’t want to say anything to offend you.”

“You won’t offend me.”

“I have before…” Eames said softly.

“Eames, I want things to change between us. You’ve been nothing but great to me since I got here, despite me being so awful to you.”

Eames nodded, unconvinced. Arthur decided to change tactics.

“I stayed. Doesn’t that mean anything? I could have left, I could have gone back to the agency. But I stayed with you. Even when the agency came to check on me. I stayed.”

Eames looked at him, not knowing what to say. Arthur remained hopeful though.

After dinner, Arthur suggested a walk and as they did, he took Eames’ hand, feeling him tense and almost pull away from him if Arthur hadn’t kept his hold on him. He had hoped the simple gesture would be enough to at least let Eames know he was interested in him, he wanted to be with him, he wanted to have his affection. It had not gone over as well as he had hoped.

When they got home, Eames went right to his room after thanking Arthur for the night out. Arthur only sighed to himself knowing that hints and nudges wouldn’t work anymore. He waited for a little while and then went upstairs to Eames’ room and knocked on the doorframe, waiting for permission to come in. Eames sat up when he saw Arthur.

“Everything okay?”

“I’m cold. Could I stay here?”

“Yeah. Come in.”

Arthur smiled, going to the empty side of the bed and climbed in, cuddling up closer to Eames. He took his arm and said,

“Eames?”

“Yeah?”

“I want to be with you. I know I turned you down before but…I’m over my fear. I want to be with you and maybe…maybe after some time, we could get married.”

Eames looked at him, for the first time, a bit hopeful.

“Really?”

Arthur nodded, sitting up, putting his arm over Eames, leaning closer to him, lifting up his arm so he would hold him and Eames did, at first with caution, his arm tense until he gradually relaxed, Arthur settled on him.

“What made you change your mind?”

Arthur smiled, his fingers running over Eames’ tattooed arm.

“I know when I’ve made a mistake.”


	1556. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Arthur goes out on a date with Eames. Initially he doesn't plan to be more then friends, but over the course of a really fun, no pressure date Arthur starts to change his mind. His decision to date Eames is solidified when Eames drops him off only asking for a second date.

Arthur had known Eames for years. They worked several jobs together and had a mutual respect for one and other’s work and skills.

But Eames had carried a torch for Arthur for some time and Arthur did not return his affections. He wanted them to just stay friends, to keep their work relationship strictly work related. It wasn’t that he disliked Eames in any way, he just thought that Eames wasn’t at all his type.

Eames smacked of a good time; drinks, clubs, partying, continent hopping. A fast lane life. Arthur had once overheard Eames tell a coworker how he blew through a good portion of his last pay day on a matte Audi Spyder. He even showed him pictures, like a proud parent would. Arthur wasn’t about that life. He liked to settle down, get comfortable, take his mind off the high tension job he had just completed. He liked to return home and live as low key as he could before going back into the fray. He needed off time and Eames seemed as if he had no off switch.

When Eames asked him out, several times in fact, Arthur always politely turned him down, saying it wasn’t a good time and for the most part, it was true.

After the last job, Arthur was ready to head back home, but he was in no rush. The job wasn’t even as bad as he had originally thought and he felt pretty good. He would later blame those good feelings on his vulnerability when Eames went over to him and smiled.

“In a good mood, love?”

Arthur couldn’t help but smile in return, nodding.

“Yeah. The job went on without a hitch, I have free time, I feel great.”

Eames hesitated for a moment and then took a deep breath before he asked.

“Well, since you have the time, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?”

Arthur looked up at him from packing his messenger bag and said,

“Yeah. Sounds great.”

Eames was thrilled.

Arthur was indeed, in not a single rush. He had his messenger bag slung over his shoulder and he was ready to go when Eames grabbed his things. They left in Eames’ car and went to a nice, casual restaurant. Arthur was relieved, no longer in the mood to wear his suit and undid his tie, rolling it up and tucking it into the pocket of his messenger bag. He undid a few buttons of his shirt and he and Eames talked about the job on their way there. At the restaurant, they had nachos and mozzarella sticks with beers and they changed topics from work to more neutral things.

Arthur found himself laughing and feeling relaxed and by the time their burgers came, he and Eames were sharing private jokes. After they ate, Eames suggested a walk and Arthur agreed. They stopped for coffee, sitting outside a Starbucks as they talked about the last time they had amazing coffee. Arthur told him nothing was better than authentic Turkish coffee and Eames had to agree. They exchanged stories of the coffee in Istanbul, the shops, the brief time they were able to spend there and how much they enjoyed it.

After they had coffee, they just walked throughout the city. San Francisco was a great date city, Eames realized that the odds were on his side when he landed this job and Arthur was there…it was fated. They hit a wine bar afterwards, enjoying a few glasses of wine, continuing their great conversation and by the time they were half way through the Golden Gate bridge, Arthur had begun to regret turning Eames down all those times before. The entire night had been fun, the conversation flowing, never boring, never stalled. There had been no pressure for more, despite how Eames felt about Arthur, even his touches were friendly and welcomed. The wind whipped around them, as they stopped and looked over the bridge, lights washing everything in orange, making the water look black beneath them.

“This has been such a great night.” Said Arthur.

“It has. I’m thankful that you said yes tonight.”

Arthur looked at him, seeing the lapel of Eames’ jacket flip over, nearing his mouth. He reached up to it, moving it down as he smiled.

“I’m glad I said yes too.”

By the time Arthur was brought back to his hotel, he was feeling quite different about Eames. It had been the best date he had ever been on in his entire life and that was saying a lot. Eames parked the car and fed the meter a few coins just so he could walk Arthur all the way to the elevator lobby and while they waited, Eames looked at him, smiling still.

“I’m not leaving California for a few days myself. Could I take you out again tomorrow?”

Arthur couldn’t believe the rush he was feeling, relief that Eames had asked him out again.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d love that.”

“Wonderful. I’ll pick you up here, around noon?”

“Yes.”

Eames beamed and Arthur couldn’t help but feel just as excited. When the elevator opened, Arthur kissed Eames’ cheek, thanking him again for the lovely evening and stepped in, pressing the button for his floor. As the doors closed, he watched Eames still standing there, a glow on his face as he softly said goodnight to him.

Arthur was feeling as if he was walking on air and when he reached his hotel room door, he felt his phone notify him of a message and he opened his door first, reaching for his phone and looking at it.

_‘Good night, my darling. I eagerly await tomorrow.’_

Arthur sighed deeply, bringing his phone to his chest, closing the door behind him as he leaned on it for a moment.


	1557. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur has to buzz his beautiful hair because Phillipa or James decided to cut it. He's worried that his sweetheart Eames won't like it, but both find out that E adores how velvet smooth A's hair feels. E also discovers how much he loves to rub A's head when A goes down on him -- all the way down

Arthur had gone through a battery of emotions since the incident.

As a favor to Dom, he watched his kids for him while tended to some loose ends on his job. He promised he would be there a handful of hours after Arthur so Arthur didn’t mind. What he did mind however, was being exhausted. A long flight and now watching children wasn’t exactly what Arthur wanted to do. He wanted to head home, see Eames, sleep but Dom was his friend.

He found himself full of regret a few hours later.

He nodded off on the couch, not even sure when it happened. He was watching Phillipa and James watch a movie and the next thing he knew, he was out like a light. He only woke up to childish giggles and he felt something tickle his face. The first thing he saw, was James sitting beside him, laughing to himself. The next thing he saw when he sat up and looked down, was an avalanche of hair that fell on his lap.

It only took moments for him to realize it was his hair and he immediately got to his feet and took off to the bathroom, screaming when he saw his hair had been cut in big chunks. Dom had gotten home just at that moment and Arthur lost his mind, shouting at him to see what his youngest child had done to him. Dom apologized profusely and promised to punish James for his actions but Arthur felt no satisfaction.

He left and he had to immediately get it fixed. His regret and anger turned into concern when he found the first salon that would take him and told him there was no fixing it. It had to be buzzed off.

Now he was worried. He chewed his lip the entire cab ride home, his hair gone and left nothing but a military style buzzcut. He hated it. He looked like a child, his ears sticking out far more noticeable than before. He worried what Eames would think too. Eames loved his hair. He loved when it grew out and was thick and wavy. He would run his fingers through it all the time and when they were intimate, Eames often pulled on it. Now there was nothing there, nothing to even run his fingers through and Arthur worried what he would think.

When he finally got back to their condo, he stepped in after unlocking the door and he called out to Eames, seeing him in the kitchen. He watched him come towards him happily, then freeze in his steps as he looked surprised and then he laughed a bit.

“What happened?”

Arthur sighed deeply and looked down.

“I was watching James and Phillipa…I fell asleep and James cut my hair off. I had to get it fixed…I know it looks awful.”

He ran his hand over it, feeling the short fuzzy feeling and he was actually afraid to look back up at Eames. He didn’t have to though, as Eames got close to him, putting his hands over his hair, running his hands over Arthur’s head and he kissed him.

“It doesn’t look awful, love. It looks fine. It’s just a buzz cut. It’ll grow back. Besides, this feels so fun…”

He continued running his hands over Arthur’s head until Arthur laughed, feeling a little more relieved.

He was completely put to ease when they returned to their bedroom and Arthur decided to show Eames just how much he missed him while he was at work. They started to kiss and when Arthur made him sit, he slowly made his way down Eames’ throat, down his chest, undoing the drawstrings of his sweats, pulling them down some as he took his cock, working him to full hardness and then taking him in his mouth. Eames gasped softly and usually, when Arthur did this for him, he would take handfuls of his hair and pull it back, but now, there was nothing there to grab. However, Eames still put his hands on Arthur’s head, his fingers scratching softly at his scalp as he moaned. He continued to do that, his fingers bumping against Arthur’s ears.

When Arthur looked up, he saw Eames watching him, his mouth hanging open as he panted and Arthur bobbed his head, slowly at first, feeling Eames trying to hold onto him somehow and found out that he could hold onto his ears instead. The corner of Arthur’s mouth turned up as he hummed, continuing to blow Eames.

When it was over, Eames falling back on their bed, spent and pleased, Arthur sat beside him, smiling.

“Was it okay?”

“Better than okay, baby. Amazing.”

“How was it without the hair?”

Arthur ran his fingers over his head again, feeling concerned and Eames only gave him a lazy grin.

“Your ears are just as good. I always loved your ears.”

He reached up, tugging on the tip of Arthur’s ear, the both of them laughing.


	1558. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by youcantsaymylastname: Bane has now promised nothing will keep him away from his mate. Not arkham or blackgate. What will John do? Will he accept Bane as his mate or will he turn him in? (Smutty, porny, magical awesomeness is not required but if you want

John’s first reaction, his knee jerk, gut reaction was to turn Bane in.

His mind, his moral sense of righteousness, told him that he had to turn in Bane. His wrap sheet replayed in John’s mind, the crime scene photos held themselves up and broadcasted themselves, vivid and bright in John’s head. His brain told him, again and again, you’re a police officer, Gotham’s protector, Gotham’s child and this man was a criminal. He had terrorized, demonized, made Gotham and its citizens suffer again and again. He had brought it to its knees, broken the beacon of hope that was Batman. This was not a man to coddle and sympathize with.

But the want, the primitive, primal part of John’s brain, the omega in him that he had long learned to control and dominate, wanted nothing more than to submit. He wanted his mate. He had long, long ago given up on finding his mate, on finding anyone really. When would he have the time? And now it seemed if his mate had found him, despite the odds and their stations in life.

Bane was a literal animal, but even so, he had standards and he would never force himself on John. John had expected it, even braced himself for it knowing he couldn’t fight back, but Bane was insulted by the idea and frowned, telling John that he would wait for him for as long as it took, that he wanted his mate to want him in return.

“It is would make a healthy relationship.”

He said it so smugly, so confidently that it made John want to fight against it and agree all at the same time.

John couldn’t bring himself to turn Bane in. He thought it over several times, he even said it when Bane came to see him, but he knew, deep down, it would be pointless to do so. Bane said he would go quietly, he would allow John to bring him in, to be brought to Arkham or Blackgate, wherever the justice system deemed him fit to be imprisoned. But he would not stay. Concrete walls and steel bars would not hold Bane back from his mate and he would run over anything and or anyone to return to him and John knew it. There would be no point in the horrors that would happen when Bane escaped and John didn’t need that on his conscious.

He had enough on it anyway.

Bane would come and see him often and often with a gift in hand. He brought John food if his mate was starving. He brought him proper bedding, commenting that John’s bed was inadequate for the coming winter and John couldn’t complain with the thick, fluffy blankets, the fleece throws, the alpaca covers, the thousand count Egyptian cotton sheets and pillow shams and comfortable, thick pillows. He brought John proper coats, shoes, socks, thermal shirts and underclothing, Bane always saying that John was probably freezing while he worked. It didn’t take John very long to realize Bane was not just wooing him, but taking care of him, like any good proper alpha.

He found it hard to resist.

When Bane did bring him trinkets of affection, John felt in awe of Bane’s thoughtfulness, his way of showing he cared.

“Bane…do you love me or is this just some gut instinct deep inside that’s telling you that we belong together?”

Bane looked surprised by John’s question and John thought that, that was all the answer he needed. Bane didn’t love him. He was driven by instinct and thousand year old lust. But Bane only looked at him and said,

“Of course I do. Why else would I tend to you, know what you need, make sure you eat? If this was just a need to copulate with you, I would have done so that very first night I saw you. You’re my mate…I want to be with you and when I’m finally given the privilege of sharing your bed and have you carry my children, it will be for all time.”

It made sense to John now, why Bane looked surprised. He thought he had been obvious. John felt a little ashamed of himself and looked away.

“Will you…will you always be a criminal?”

“I will be yours. What I do without you is not a reflection of my feelings for you.”

“Oh….”

John only had to look at Bane to see he was being sincere. He never lied to him and he never had. Bane was a lot of things, but a liar was not one of them. So…John gave in.

He took his mate to his bedroom where everything he had brought for him was on his bed already. He undressed and watched Bane watch him, his eyes touching him everywhere before his hands did. He submitted, letting Bane devour him and eventually, he knotted him. It was pain and pleasure and feelings John never felt he would know himself but it was also wonderful. It had captured him and filled a space inside him he had never known was even empty. While they waited, Bane kissed him softly, gently, like all his actions towards John. His massive hands held John’s face as he kissed him, hearing him pant in between. John smiled, unable to help it as he felt so full still and he didn’t dare look down between them, his legs still straining around Bane’s waist.

“I love you.” Bane confessed.

John couldn’t help the blush that filled his face and stop the overwhelming flutter in his chest as he looked into Bane’s greyish blue colored eyes and say it back to him.

“I love you too.”

There was more to this man, far more than John ever thought he was capable of. There was still so much more to unearth, more to think about, a future that was just as mysterious as his past. But John found himself willing, being eager about it even, to go forward with it, with Bane.


	1559. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: We haven't seen any prompts for Tommy and Jon in awhile. How about they are wanting to go out for a night at a club or bar but end staying in and getting frisky because they got so hot watching the other get ready?

Having a cheat day fall on the same day that fell on their day off was cause for celebration.

Jon convinced Tommy to go out, no loud club, just a nice wine bar that just opened up and had gotten some rave reviews. Tommy was alright with that.

After sleeping in and then having a good, heavy breakfast, followed by a nap, then pizza and beer for lunch, they showered and then hung out, watching some TV, Tommy nodding off in between shows and movies.

When they finally decided to get ready, Jon went through his entire facial routine, then he went to his closet, trying to find something that looked casual but sexy. He hadn’t worn anything but work clothes and gym clothes for such a long time in between outings so he really stood and looked for a bit. When he went to try on a pair of pants, he took off his sweats and slid them on, feeling them like second skin. He checked himself out in the full length mirror, turning a bit to see how they looked from the back.

“Damn, Angel Face. Are those your pants?”

Jon felt alarmed for a moment, smoothing his hands down the front of his thighs.

“Yeah. I haven’t worn them in a while but…I think they don’t fit right anymore. They feel tight.”

“They are tight.”

“But not around my waist, look at this.”

He slid his thumb along the buttoned waistline of his pants, showing Tommy the gap. They were snug around his ass, along his thighs and Jon was sure he’d tear them in his sat down too fast.

“It’s the working out. You’re forming a nice v-shape.”

Tommy turned him towards the mirror, showing him how his shoulders were getting broader, but his waist was narrowing. It was a good sign. Jon smiled a bit, not having noticed that before. As he checked himself out again, Tommy rested his hands on his ass and gave him a squeeze.

“And your ass has always been amazing.”

Jon laughed and said,

“Okay, I’ll get a belt.”

Tommy smiled and watched Jon get a belt and then got himself dressed. He was never sure what to wear in a more casual situation other than jeans and a plaid shirt. As he got his shirt on over his white undershirt, Jon watched him and then he went over to him.

“You look good.”

“Yeah? I feel like I’m in shambles compared to you.”

Jon laughed.

“You look fine. You would look weird if you got all dressed up like me.”

“But you look good when you dress down. You look good in my sweats and my pullovers.”

Jon smiled, finding himself distracted, especially when Tommy put his hands on his hips. He found himself no longer buttoning anything and he kissed him instead. His fingers toying with the necklace Tommy wore. They lost minutes at a time, just wanting to kiss each other instead.

“You wanna bail on this whole going out this?” Tommy asked softly.

Jon nodded, kissing him again, pushing the shirt off Tommy’s shoulders immediately while Tommy slid his hands from Jon’s waist, to his ass, pulling him closer. Whatever clothes they had on, immediately came off and they found a much better way to spend the night together.

They didn’t even make it to their bed, Jon just rode Tommy on the floor. When it was over, Tommy grabbed his discarded shirt and rolled it up under his head as he grinned, Jon panting as he rested on top of him.

“You still wanna have some wine?” Asked Tommy.

Jon laughed a little.

“I think we have some left.”

“Yeah…by the way, this was much better than heading to a wine bar.”

“I have to agree. Can’t do this at a bar.”

“Not without charging a fee anyway.”

Jon laughed.


	1560. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur loves how much his puppy is adored by boyfriend Eames. But as the weeks go on, A starts to wonder if E loves puppy more than him, with all the snuggles and kisses and baby voice. Lucky that E can't resist A's pouty face and has to console his whiny love.

When Arthur decided to get a new puppy, he was excited. He had done his research, read up on every kind of breed that would suit him and which would be easier to train. He wanted a nice medium sized dog, nothing too big, nothing too small. The only thing he didn’t do was pick out a name. He knew he would figure out when he saw his puppy.

He had chosen a bull terrier pup, all white with a pink spotted nose. Usually they had black marks on them, but Arthur loved the all white one the most. He was still a puppy, very small with tiny little feet and Arthur was instantly smitten. When he took him home, he named him Soba, like the Japanese Soba noodles and he let him run around his new home and get use to everything. Arthur put him a schedule to get him use to going out, when meal times were, not to say there weren’t accidents here and there, but Arthur never minded. Soba also slept with Arthur in his bed, but Arthur never made any qualms about that, the bed was just for Soba to take his naps in throughout the day.

When Arthur brought Eames over to meet Soba, he was relieved that Eames was instantly smitten with Soba. He had no problems walking with Arthur when he took Soba out, he loved petting him for hours. He would cuddle him with his free arm when he and Arthur watched TV on the couch, Arthur resting against him, Soba curled up under Eames’ arm, sound asleep in his warmth. At times, when Arthur was busy and he asked Eames if he could feed or walk Soba, he happily did so.

“Oh my God, I love him, he’s such a good boy. I wish I could have a dog.” Said Eames.

He sat on the floor, tossing Soba’s small rubber bone to the other side of the living room while Arthur watched, smiling. He knew Eames couldn’t have a dog, his apartment didn’t allow it. Arthur was fortunate his condo had no such rules.

“Well you know, Soba’s practically yours. He loves you just as much as I do.”

Eames grinned.

Sure enough over the weeks, every time Eames came over, before he even said hi to Arthur, he would kneel down and catch Soba running to him first. He would kiss him first, baby talk him and cuddle him a lot.

At first, Arthur was thrilled that he and Soba got along so great, but he was starting to feel a little left out. Soba got everything first, all the attention, all the affection, all of the greetings. He would sigh a little, starting to get use to missing kisses, or being left so Eames could scoop up Soba and Arthur felt sad about it.

After a couple of months of this, Arthur began to pout about it. He watched Eames cuddle a now slightly bigger Soba, scratching behind his ears as they lay on the couch together. Arthur had gotten up to make something to eat and it looked as if he wasn’t even missed.

That night, when they went to bed, Arthur barely got a good night kiss when Eames turned to cuddle with the pup. Arthur huffed, not meaning to be as loud as he was but Eames heard him and turned to look at him.

“You okay, my love?”

“Yeah…I’m okay.”

Eames wasn’t convinced as he sat up a bit and turned the light on.

“What’s the matter. You’re not selling me on this.”

Arthur sighed a little and before he knew it, everything came pouring out.

“It’s just that, I love Soba and I love that you love Soba and Soba loves us too but like…you give him all your attention and that’s okay, but I’d like some too!”

He pouted and Eames gave him a sad smile as Arthur kept going.

“I just feel so left out, I feel like a second thought with you around him. I feel stupid now for saying this….”

Eames smiled, leaning over him, hugging him and kissing him.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to focus all my attention on him. It’s the novelty of having a new puppy. And you know how much I love dogs.”

“I know….and I don’t mind that. But I just want some affection too.”

“Well…you got it. Want me to send him out so we can have a little alone time?”

He grinned and kissed Arthur’s neck, gently, slowly, hearing Arthur giggle as Eames’ stubble scraped against his skin lightly.

“He’s going to cry…”

“He’ll be all right.”

“Okay then…”

Eames nodded and got up, scooping up Soba and taking him out the living room. He set him down on the couch and pet him.

“Just a few minutes, okay mate? Then you can come back. For now, just stay.”

Soba huffed a little and laid down and Eames quickly ran back to the bedroom to join Arthur for a little consoling.


	1561. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Philippa and James go in the guest room one morning and find Arthur and Eames being sleepy and sweet and trying to make love. The kids interrupt to ask adorable kid questions and even ask if A and E are trying to make a baby, until C escorts them out and A and E continue.

The one thing about a new relationship is how amazing and fun and new everything is.

Though Arthur and Eames had known each other for years, they only recently started dating and couldn’t get enough of each other. Those first few months were hot and heavy, neither one of them unable to keep their hands off each other for longer than a few minutes at a time.

Having just gotten off a job, Dom feeling great after a job well done, offered Arthur and Eames his guest room while they waited for their connecting flights for the following day. Eames politely turned him down, saying he’d be just fine in a hotel room, but Arthur had more difficulty turning him down. Dom insisting, telling him that the kids really missed him. So Arthur agreed, in turn, causing Eames to change his mind and accepting the invitation.

They had a nice dinner, the kids spent time with Arthur and Eames and they went to bed that night, taking the guest room.

In the morning, Eames woke up first, turning towards Arthur and sliding his hand over his side, his fingers feeling nothing but the smooth, soft skin of Arthur’s stomach. He kissed the back of his neck, easing his hand under his shirt and Arthur hummed a little, his voice still sleep heavy and soft.

“Good morning….”

“Good morning.”

Arthur looked over his shoulder and smiled, turning completely to face him as they began to kiss.

It was almost sweet and chaste how they began to kiss, Eames gradually getting on top of him, pulling his shirt off over his head and Arthur doing the same. They kept it down, still remembering they were in Dom’s house with two small children. Eames undid the button of Arthur’s pajama pants, sliding his hand inside, touching him as Arthur gasped softly, turning his head a bit as he began to tug down Eames’ sweats.

They were caught up in each other, not at all hearing how James and Phillipa had snuck in until James asked,

“Whatcha doin?”

Eames looked up, Arthur feeling his face flush as he cleared his throat.

“Why are you kids up so early?”

“We wanted to see you!” Said Phillipa.

Both kids were seemingly oblivious as to what they were witnessing and Eames slowly got off Arthur, trying to act as if nothing had been happening.

“Where you guys fighting?” Asked James.

“Nuh huh, they were kissing!” Said Phillipa.

Arthur laughed a little as he said,

“Yeah, we were just kissing good morning.”

“Are you and Eames in love?” Asked James.

“Are you boyfriends?” Followed Phillipa.

“Do you always kiss like that?”

“Why don’t you have shirts on?”

“Mommy and daddy use to kiss like that all the time. Are you gonna be married?”

“Are you trying to make a baby?”

Arthur laughed nervously and Eames chuckled, getting his shirt on as he started to sit up, covering Arthur as he did the same.

“Why are you two asking so many questions? Aren’t you hungry?”

At that moment, Dom came in and sighed loudly.

“There you two are. Did you wake up our guests?”

He took Phillipa and James by the hand and Phillipa looked up at her father and said,

“Uncle Arthur and Eames are trying to make a baby!”

Dom laughed, sure his children were exaggerating as he said,

“Come on, let’s start breakfast. Let’s give uncle Arthur and Eames a chance to brush their teeth.”

Dom left with the kids, closing the door behind him as Eames let out a sigh of relief and Arthur brought his hands to his face.

“Thank God we have the blankets over us.”

“Yeah, that would have been something else to explain.”

He looked at Arthur with a smile and then asked,

“Want to pick up where we left off?”

Arthur let his hands fall to his sides as he grinned, his dimples appearing as he nodded.

“Yeah, but lock the door first.”

Eames excitedly got up and locked the door before shedding his clothes once more and joining Arthur in bed once more.


	1562. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Prim and proper Arthur is basically the world's biggest prude when it comes to talking in public about sex with his boyfriend. Whenever the convo with friends Mal and Ariadne turns to the bedroom, he remains mum and tries to change the subject. Little do they know, Arthur loves to be held down and fucked til his hole is raw and his voice is shot. Eames is happy to oblige.

Arthur could feel the heat bleeding down the back of his neck as he cleared his throat a bit and took his tea cup to his mouth.

Ariadne and Mal had invited him out for a nice afternoon tea and he was for it, always enjoying time with his nearest and dearest friends and he always enjoyed tea.

They got different tea flavors and sandwiches and French macarons and enjoyed the afternoon in the more private tea room, the sun pouring in through the Victorian styled windows. He thought it was going to be an afternoon of catching up and fun stories. But somehow, some way or another, the topic turned to sex.

Ariadne was dating someone new and she and Mal began talking innocently enough about it, so much so that Arthur lulled into a false sense of security about the whole topic. The next thing he knew, they were talking penis sizes and orgasms. Arthur looked away, feeling his face burn as he took a slow, cautious sip of his tea.

“Oh, we’re embarrassing Arthur.” Said Mal.

They both laughed as they saw him blush and looking at his macaron as if it was the most interesting thing the world.

“No, it’s fine.” He tried to seem casual, but his voice sounded weak even to him.

“Come on, Arthur. We’re all friends. We’re adults. Mal’s married, you’re practically married and I’m finally seeing someone.”

Ariadne nudged him with her knee before she continued.

“It’s the one thing we all have in common, we’re all getting laid on a regular basis.”

Arthur shifted in his seat a little and Mal smiled, holding her cup to her mouth. When she took a sip and then set it back down, a red ring of lipstick staining the brim of the bone china cup, she said,

“Arthur, does this topic really make you uncomfortable?”

“No.”

He straightened up and looked at his friends, though he could feel the heat forming at his hairline threatening to turn to sweat. Ariadne and Mal decided to call his bluff.

“So..okay then. As I was saying…” Said Ariadne.

She continued her story, looking at Arthur, watching him suffer in his seat, looking down and away and at his cup. When Ariadne finished and the girls talked back and forth again, Arthur thought he was in the clear until Ariadne asked him,

“So, Arthur. How was yours and Eames’ first time.”

She wiggled her eyebrows at him and Arthur groaned a bit.

“Oh come on…that’s personal.”

“Hey, I’m not asking for gorey details, you know, how much lube, dick size, positions…”

With every word, Arthur turned redder and redder.

“I’m just asking how it was.”

“It was…lovely.”

Mal and Ariadne looked at each other, between an exchange of looks, judging Arthur by his response.

“Mmm…soft music, candle lights, under the sheets, Eames on top, right?”

Mal giggled and picked up her cup again and Ariadne waited for confirmation and Arthur took another drink, a mouthful to purposely stall until he said,

“Sure.”

The girls only laughed again and Arthur set his cup down and said,

“Anyway, let’s talk about something else.”

As Arthur drove home afterwards, he thought of the conversation between him and his friends. Ariadne and Mal thought his shyness came from the awkwardness of talking about sex in a casual setting. They assumed that because Arthur was very prim and proper, that he liked to dress nicely and liked designers and took very good care of himself, that he was vanilla when it came to the bedroom. They assumed that because he didn’t join in on their conversation, that he didn’t enjoy the frankness of the topic.

What they failed to actually realize was that Arthur was not as straight laced as he seemed.

He and Eames’ sex life was exciting and passionate and frantic, as well as filthy. When Eames would hold him down and fuck him for hours, until every nerve was raw and frayed, until his voice was shot and hoarse, until their bedroom smelled of sex, Arthur loved it.

He loved when Eames surprised him while he was doing laundry and would bend him over the washer. Sometimes, just passionately fucking against their bedroom wall, on the living room floor, on the bathroom sink. Eames could make Arthur howl and sob and leave him shaking to the point that Arthur could hardly walk when they were done. Eames was very take charge and Arthur was all too willing to let him take over. When Eames would dirty talk to him, saying filthy, obscene things that somehow still sounded passionate because of Eames’ accent, Arthur could practically come without any aid.

The night before in fact, Eames had thoroughly fucked him, leaving Arthur sore, his body aching and he wouldn’t let him shower afterwards, making him feel his come sliding down his leg until he fell asleep. It was filthy, but Arthur loved it, especially when Eames ran his fingers through his hair and kiss him good night. Having to hear Mal and Ariadne giggle at him for thinking he was boring and vanilla, was all right. He didn’t really want them to know that he enjoyed being fucked like an animal.

That conversation would be far more awkward. Besides, he didn’t want to shame them both by letting them in on Eames’ dick size…that information was for him alone.


	1563. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: It's a cold winter Saturday and Bob has to open the bar. When he gets home, Wilee has a nice warm meal and hot chocolate ready for him.

It was a few weekends before Christmas and while Bob had done a everything in his power to maintain and run the bar while still making time for Wilee, now and then, things came up and Bob being the manager and owner, couldn’t dodge his responsibilities.

Since Bob took over Marv’s bar, he had improved it and he felt proud to see his ideas and changes were working. More customers came in while the regulars were still around and usually because the holidays got so hectic, Bob hired on more staff. He had a pretty decent amount already but during the fall and winter months, his staff came up short and more hands were needed. Now being so close to Christmas, Bob ran crazy nights and did his best to save the weekends for Wilee and Rocco. This one weekend however, was busy and he had to go in.

He didn’t expect to get home at a decent hour and he told Wilee so before he left in the evening to go to work. His early crew had done a great job at keeping the place clean, the tip jar was half full by the time Bob came in and his night manager looked relieved to see him. It was only a matter of minutes before Bob realized why. Once Bob went behind the bar, it seemed like more people were pouring in, regulars mixing in with new clients, drinks and beers being sent out, food orders being taken in and sent back out. Bob collected bottles, took new drink orders, picked up tips, closed out tabs, cleaned up when he could and before he knew it, it was late into the night and he hadn’t gotten off his feet since he got there.

He took a break in the back, grabbing something to eat, sitting down for the first time in hours as he checked in with Wilee. They texted back and forth, Wilee asking how it was going, Bob telling him the madness of the night. It was common he said, but he didn’t find the pleasure of wasting his nights at the bar anymore. Wilee told him he’d keep dinner warm for him and to be careful going home. He also told him it looked like it was going to snow so to bundle up on his walk home. Bob groaned to himself, realizing he left his hat and gloves at home.

Once last call happened and Bob and his staff began locking up and then cleaning, Bob wasn’t on his way home until at least four in the morning. He yawned, stuffing his hands in his pockets, pulling his collar up to cover his face from the cold wind, minding his steps as the snow drifts began piling up. He thought of the dinner waiting for him in the microwave and then getting into the warm bed with Wilee…after he brought Rocco out to the couch of course. He got to his house and after opening the door and closing it quietly, he was surprised to see Wilee and Rocco, both on the couch. Rocco jumped up when he saw Bob and Wilee woke up, having fallen asleep while the TV was on.

“Hey, what are you doin up?”

Wilee smiled, throwing off the blanket he and Rocco were sharing. After Bob pet Rocco hello, he leaned over and kissed Wilee.

“I thought I’d wait for you. It’s been a while.”

“It’s so late though.”

“Yeah but…I know you don’t like coming home to a quiet house anymore. Come on, I’ll get your dinner on the table.”

Bob took off his jacket and let Wilee take his hand, letting him sit down while Wilee went to the kitchen. He didn’t hear the microwave or anything but the sounds of pots and pans and soon, Wilee came out with a meal that looked as if it had just been prepared.

“I cooked not too long ago. I just kept it on the stove.”

“Did you eat?”

“Yeah, earlier. But I’m going to join you.”

Bob smiled. He felt a little more in love with Wilee at that moment, seeing how thoughtful Wilee was, how he knew that he hated coming home to a dark and quiet house because it was too much like when he was single. He looked around his home, seeing the Christmas decorations up, the tree with a few presents already underneath. It was a far cry from his single days and everything he ever wanted.

He and Wilee had dinner, Bob telling him about the bar, his shift and how tired his feet were. Wilee nodded and listened, laughing at the funny stories, then told Bob about his and Rocco’s night. When they finished eating, Wilee stood up and said,

“Full?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“Want a little sweet?”

“Sure, what we got?”

“You’ll see.”

Bob laughed a bit and Wilee disappeared into the kitchen again, coming back after a few minutes with two mugs. He handed one to Bob and Bob saw it was hot chocolate. There were tiny marshmallows and whipped cream and Bob hummed in appreciation.

They drank their hot chocolate and when they were done, Bob was warm and full and tired. Wilee walked with him to their bedroom and helped Bob change out of his clothes and when they both got into bed, Bob pulled Wilee close to him, pressing his nose to Wilee’s hair, kissing it.

“Thank you for everything.”

He felt Wilee’s hand cover his as Bob held it against his stomach.

“You’re more than welcome.”


	1564. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Tommy has an NYE fight in Vegas so he and Jon fly out together early. They are there for Christmas, spending it ordering room service and avoiding training.

Jon was doing the dishes when he heard Tommy talking on the phone. He sounded angry, his voice a little harsh but when he hangs up, he’s quiet. Jon shut off the sink just as Tommy came into the kitchen. He turned to look at him while he dried his hands.

“Hey. What’s up?”

Tommy sighed deeply, crossing his arms against his chest.

“I have a fight scheduled.”

“I thought that was good.”

“It’s in Vegas.”

“Ok…I’m waiting for the bad part.”

“It’s for New Years.”

“Oh…”

Jon frowned a bit. Because Tommy would have to get training and press in, he would probably have to leave around Christmas. That means if Jon went with him, they would miss everything here.

“You don’t….well you don’t have to come if you don’t want to but I don’t wanna be alone for the holidays.”

Jon smiled, loving how Tommy confessed that to him and he went over to him, making Tommy undo his crossed arms and he held him.

“It’s okay, I’ll go. I’ll talk to my sister and my ma…it’s cool. We’ll do something different this year.”

Tommy sighed in relief.

Traveling during the holidays was a nightmare. It was frantic and rushed and busy and crowded and it was almost a relief when Jon and Tommy settled in first class for their flight to Vegas. When they arrived, they got into a car and were driven to their hotel, were Tommy’s trainer met with him. Frank had once trained Tommy’s brother, but once Brendan retired, he introduced the two of them and Frank had been training him ever since. Frank and Jon got along well enough but when it came to fights and training, Frank was all business. After saying hello to the both of them, he looked at Tommy and said,

“You been keeping on your diet?”

“Yeah, Frank.”

“We got training in the morning so relax, get whatever you need to out of your system now because you need to focus from now until the thirty-first.”

Tommy sighed and said,

“I know.”

“All right, go relax. I’ll see you at five.”

Tommy nodded.

Once in their suite, Tommy groaned, hating that he was not really on vacation, but Jon was. They laid down and slept for a while and when they woke up, Jon turned and threw his arm over him and held onto him. One thing lead to another and after a slow, lazy love making session, they lay in the hotel bed and Tommy smiled, looking at Jon.

“Wanna get some dinner?”

“Yeah. Steak. And ice cream for dessert.”

“And a beer.”

“Two beers. For the both of us.”

Tommy chuckled and agreed.

They had what was supposed to be their last, lazy night and more sex and went to bed late that night. In the morning, Frank came to their room and collected Tommy for his work out session. Jon only woke up when he heard them arguing, Tommy wanting to start later but Frank wasn’t letting up. Tommy only went after he wasted about twenty minutes and then he got dressed and left.

About forty minutes later, Tommy was crawling back in bed, waking Jon in the process. Jon laughed a little, turning to cuddle him.

“You’re back so fast.”

“I told Frank I’d do more later. I’m tired and I’m not into it right now. He gave me shit but I told him to fuck himself.”

Jon chuckled and they both fell asleep again.

A few hours later, Tommy did go to his work out and he put in his proper time, but Frank was annoyed with him anyway. The only time Frank left Tommy to his own devices, was on Christmas Day where Tommy relaxed and let him have even less desire to work out the next day. He was supposed to do press with Frank the next day but he didn’t feel like it.

“You never liked doing press.” Said Jon.

“I know. But I hate doing this during the holidays. I rather just be alone with you.”

Jon smiled, running his fingers through Tommy’s hair as he rested his head on his lap.

“It’s okay. The fight will be here soon and then we can go home.”

“I just wanna be on vacation with you.”

“We can always have a nice vacation later.”

Tommy smiled.

“Wanna order room service?”

Jon laughed a little.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on your diet?”

Tommy shrugged.

“Frank owes me for waking me up at five and having to do press tomorrow.”

Jon laughed and said okay as he turned to pick up the phone to call room service.

“I still got a gift for you.”

Jon turned back, phone in hand.

“Me too.”

“Want to do the exchange?”

“What about room service?”

“It can wait.”

Jon smiled and hung up the phone and went to his bag as Tommy did the same. They sat down again and exchanged gifts, opening them at the same time. Jon was touched to see Tommy had gotten him a watch he had been eyeing and he had mentioned once in passing but he didn’t think Tommy would remember. Tommy himself, smiled when he saw Jon had gotten him new sneakers but they were classics, old ones that had to be hunted down and found somewhere online.

“Wow…I can’t believe you found these.”

“I’m good, what can I say.”

Tommy laughed and they both leaned over, kissing to thank each other. When they settled back, Tommy looking at his sneakers again, he said,

“I’m wearing these tomorrow.”

“Now you have a reason to go to junket.”

Tommy laughed and nodded.

“Yeah you’re right.”


	1565. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I miss chav Eames! Can you have him in the most fantastic hotel room with Arthur after prom? Eames then learns about the prom night "virginity losing" tradition and that Arthur is very eager to discard his own virginity. Of course, Eames is all the more willing to help with that situation. ;)

Though Eames practically came from another world and did his best to intermingle and continue on as he did back home, it didn’t stop him from knowing and eventually dating Arthur.

The language barrier slowed them down, but soon, Arthur was all too accustomed to Eames’ slang and what he meant when he said certain things. He even found himself saying a few of those words, having them creep into his every day vocabulary.

When prom began to get closer and closer, Arthur looked forward to having Eames ask him. However, Eames wasn’t all too familiar with the concept, prom being mostly an American thing. So Arthur told him about it, explained how they would get dressed up, go to the dance, wear their finery and take some picture. Eames laughed.

“Thas jokes man. You really wanna go to that?”

Arthur felt a little awkward and embarrassed having Eames laugh at him but Eames awwed him, kissing his face and nodded.

“I got you pengting. Don’t worry bout it.”

Arthur wasn’t sure what Eames meant by that until a few days later when Eames presented him with prom tickets. He was surprised, pleasantly so and he looked at Eames as he sat beside him in the cafeteria.

“You said you wanted to go.”

“I do! Thank you for this…”

Eames gave him a lopsided grin and put his hand on his knee. Arthur then asked,

“You’re going to wear a tux too?”

“Why not. I’m already in this deep.”

Arthur laughed and got closer to him, putting his head on his shoulder.

Eames did everything Arthur wanted. He picked him up, wearing a nice tux though he wore his sneakers with them along with a baseball cap. Arthur himself wore a tux and he felt a little awkward when he saw Eames was far more casual, so he threw off his dress shoes and wore his Converse instead. He pinned the boutonniere to Eames’ lapel and he blushed furiously as Eames slipped a corasge over his wrist.

“Why didn’t you get me a boutonniere?”

“You don’t like it?”

“No…I do.”

Eames grinned and after posing for a few pictures for the sake of Arthur’s parents, they left.

They danced, they talked with their classmates, they took pictures, they ate. Arthur couldn’t remember having a better time, though he did want to present his surprise to Eames before it got to be too late. While they shared a slow dance, before the prom king and queen were announced, Arthur lifted his head up and looked at Eames.

“Thanks for this.”

“It made you happy, innit?”

“Very. But I uh…I wanted to tell you something.”

“Hm?”

“I got us a hotel room?”

“Cheeky.”

Arthur laughed and took Eames’ hand, pulling him off the floor as he got them to the elevator. At one point throughout the night, Arthur had pretended to go to the bathroom but in reality, he had picked up his room key and was now taking Eames to their room. He felt a little nervous once the door closed behind them and they kissed, Eames lifting off his cap and tossing it onto the bed behind them. As Arthur pulled back and looked at him, a hint of pink on his cheeks, he said softly,

“You don’t know about the tradition of prom night do you?”

“Nah…not really. What’s the tradition?”

“Usually…when a couple is together, on prom night…they have sex.”

“Oh…”

Eames seem to think that over for a moment, a smile beginning to spread across his face.

“And you know…it makes it more special…since…I’ve never done it before.”

By now, Arthur had gone red completely and was unable to look Eames in the eye. He only felt Eames’ hand lifting him up by his chin, making him look at him as they kissed again. When he pulled back, he smiled softly at him and said,

“I got you pengting…you can show me more about this prom night tradition and I’ll do my best to follow along.”

He pushed off Arthur’s jacket from his shoulders and Arthur let him, still blushing. He then cleared his throat when Eames began untucking his button down from his pants and asked,

“You know where we can get slick?”

“I uh…I have everything in my pockets.”

By now, Arthur’s voice was barely a whisper and Eames kissed him again, his arms around his waist and said,

“This prom thing is even better than I expected.”

Arthur smiled, feeling a little more relaxed and at ease, feeling Eames kissing him again.


	1566. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Eames's brother returns and is ready to take the kingdom for himself. Arthur is worried but he quickly realises that Eames isn't about to give up Arthur or the kingdom. A fight ensues with Arthur being left in the castle to worry.

It felt like a lifetime since Eames left his village, left his brother’s side, left everything he knew to go to France and take over in his brother’s name. He was, after all, the earl and Eames was just his brother. He was to take over the country, make alliances and secure the hold for the northmen.

Instead, Eames found himself in love with the prince. He spent the time he was supposed to be working, wooing the prince, chasing after him, lovesick and blind. When they married, it should have been the strongest force for them, but instead, Eames focused on his prince and nothing else. When he checked on his fellow countrymen, it was more of a social calling, of a quick check in or for a reason for Eames to purchase gifts for his prince.

In the short lifetime that Eames was in France, he grew blind to anyone but his prince. He adored his prince and was willing to do anything and everything for him. He knew this when they woke in their bed, their skin long cool from the love making of the previous night. His prince’s hair tousled and messy - very unprince like. He was naked and stained with the purple and red marks of the viking bear’s mouth. Eames would sit up on his elbow and smooth back Arthur’s hair, touching his face, sighing as he witnessed him, feeling the devotion for him in the depths of his soul. When Arthur woke and turned to him, smiling at him, Eames leaned down to kiss him and to hold onto him as tightly as he could.

It was a warm spring day. The prince had forgone his lessons and opted to stay in bed with his husband. Eames smiled, resting his head on Arthur’s as he held him, the both of them propped up against a mound of pillows, the both of them covered in furs and quilts. Arthur hummed his fingers tracing the ink on Eames’ forearm. It was quiet and peaceful but it didn’t last long when there was a knock on the door. Arthur huffed and shouted,

“Go away.”

“Forgive me your grace, but it’s an urgent matter. Your father wishes to speak to you and the duke.”

Arthur sat up a bit, looking at Eames. It was his title on paper, in the court, what others addressed Eames as. Eames himself didn’t take the title to heart, but accepted it because it was the way of his husband’s land. He had married a prince, it made sense to have a title in return. They both got out of bed and Arthur put on his dressing gown as he answered the door. The servant on the other side looked worried as Arthur told him they would be there soon and dismissed him.

After they both dressed, Arthur and Eames arrived at the king’s throne room. Arthur’s father stood from his throne and was handed a piece of parchment as he said,

“Your brother is returning.”

Eames was surprised. He had not heard of or even thought of his brother since his eyes fell on Arthur. It was at that moment that Eames remembered what he and his brother had planned, what his entire clan had entrusted to him. Eames had betrayed them all because he loved the prince he had wed. The translator that had once served to help Eames woo the prickly prince, stood between him and the king, looking at Eames, then at Arthur. He knew what was coming. The betrayal that had mounted because of Eames’ undying devotion to the Franco prince. Eames felt Arthur’s hand tighten in his and Eames said,

“So he is.”

“He had expected an alliance with us. And he has it. Your people have lived on our lands unbothered. He should be content with that.”

Eames scoffed.

“My brother is not one to be content. He is an earl and an ambitious one at that. He expected I hold these lands as a stepping stone into him devouring this country.”

He saw the tension in the king’s face and Eames looked at Arthur. He saw the worry there, the fear that Eames might do just that. He feared that Eames would leave him, go back to his home, steal his father’s country and land. As much as Arthur loved Eames in return, he was loyal to his country as well. Eames only brought Arthur’s hand to his lips, kissing him as he said,

“But this country is no stepping stone for him. If he wants, he will have to go through me.”

“But your northmen…”

“They will fight with me and with these armies. I have married the prince of this land. He has my heart and I will do whatever he commands me to. He loves his country, his title, his home so they are mine to love as well and I fight for them as if they were mine.”

Arthur was surprised but after the initial shock wore off, he fell more in love with Eames than ever before.

With the vikings on the way, Eames knew he had to prepare. He would not let his brother and his army disembark from their ships, to set foot on Franco soil. He and the remaining northmen along with the king’s army began to plan, to ready and fortify the castle and the lands. The day the viking ships were sighted, word quickly spread and everyone began to get ready. Arthur watched with nerves and fear his husband once more prepared for battle, lifting up the recently sharpened axe in his hand before he slid it onto the loop of his belt.

Arthur knew there was no talking him out of impending battle. But he would not leave Eames to go off alone. Once he was ready, Arthur went to him and put his arms around his neck. He put his forehead to Eames’ and said,

“Show no restraint. But exercise caution. Come back to me. Victory or defeat, I don’t care. Just come back to me. Do you understand me? If you make me a widow you will know no peace because even in death, I will make things difficult.”

Eames smiled, understanding Arthur’s fear. He held him around his waist and nodded a bit.

“Yes, my prince.”

They kissed once more before they left. The entire time, Arthur held onto Eames’ hand as they walked down the hallways, going towards the entrance were the armies awaited. Only then did Arthur let go, standing behind to see his northman bear rally his men and in a roar, they began to march off.


	1567. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy is so in love with cancer riddled Adam. During sex, A cries because he worries how anyone could even be with him while he's so weak and bald, and that he thinks this is just pity sex. T comforts him and tells A how he feels, and A returns the sentiment.

It was still early on in the stages of Adam’s illness. He had been diagnosed, he had started chemo and slowly, little by little, he began feeling the side effects. Tommy was there for everything and he held his hand throughout the whole thing. He sat in the empty chair beside Adam and held his hand as Adam’s doctor gave him the results of his exams and tests. He was there for the first round of chemo and he was there every day afterwards, keeping him company, encouraging him, telling him he was doing just fine.

He was also there when the side effects kicked in and Adam began getting sick. He was there when Adam’s hair began falling out from the poison he was getting. He watched from the doorway as Kyle stood behind Adam and they both watched him shave his head.

It was going to be bad before it got worse and Adam had his bad days where he felt so exhausted and sick that he could hardly move. The days where he felt like he was going to throw up every few minutes and sometimes he did. The days where he felt so disgusted with himself that he just wanted to be alone and cry. He had his good days where he felt just fine, where he went on walks with Skeletor where he felt up to watching movies with Tommy, where he could talk and feel confident that the bad days where just rough patches and he would get better. He was sure of it. He spoke of the future optimistically and Tommy loved those days the most.

They talked about moving to a nicer house, they talked about going on vacation because Adam said he would need a nice vacation after all this was over.

On those days, Tommy felt like he had his Adam back. The Adam he met, the Adam he dated. He understood all too well when Adam was diagnosed what it meant. He had watched his mother be sick and get sicker until she died. He understood what it all meant and still, he wouldn’t leave Adam’s side. He promised he would stay and it broke his heart when Adam told him he could leave. It was a bad day and Adam had felt sick all day. He had cried from the pain, from the frustration, from the nausea and while Tommy sat beside him, gently rubbing his back, Adam said to him,

“You could leave right now and I wouldn’t be mad. I would understand. I wouldn’t tell anyone you left. I wouldn’t say a bad word about you.”

Tommy looked at him, feeling hurt as he slid off the bed and knelt down beside him so he could look at his face.

“Do you wanna break up with me?”

There were tears in Adam’s eyes, despite him trying to sound brave.

“No. But I would understand. I’m sick…it’s a lot to take of me…and I get it. I’m just saying, I would understand. You could just leave right now and it would hurt but…I would get it.”

Tommy brought his hand to Adam’s face, smoothing his hand over his cheek.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

And Adam closed his eyes, tears falling as he reached for Tommy, to hold his hand tightly.

Those were bad days. When Adam felt better, he would tell Tommy how grateful he was for him. That he loved him and he looked forward to every moment they had together. Tommy felt the same.

Sometimes, the good days didn’t end good. Something would happen, frustration, feeling good all day just for Adam to suddenly get the wind knocked out him, for nausea to kick in at the wrong moment, a glimpse at his sickly, pale and thin self and it would come tumbling down.

Even though the chemo had robbed him of his appetite, of his hair, of his weight, it hadn’t completely robbed him of his want for Tommy. Tommy would never turn him down, all too willing to give whatever Adam needed. Adam would insist on having Tommy on top, under the covers and as much as it made him self conscious about having the lights on, he wanted to see Tommy.

It started off great, Adam felt so wanted and he loved how Tommy felt, how his hands felt on his body. He loved the feel of his weight on top, how he sounded; his moans and pants. Adam enjoyed it all. As Tommy moved on top of him, Adam looked up at him only to see Tommy’s piercing stare looking back at him. He felt so vulnerable then and he wished more than anything, that he could hide. He wanted to cover his face, he didn’t want Tommy to see him anymore.

He was so thin. The other day after his shower, Adam could start to see his ribs. He could feel the knobs of his spine on the back of his neck. His knees looked knobby and he began to swim in his clothes. Tommy was still muscular and thick, rounded shoulders, the curve of his biceps, the thickness of his neck. His stomach was hard, his chest firm. Adam could see the cowlicks from Tommy’s hair and Adam remembered his hair was missing and would be missing until chemo was done. He began to feel worse about himself as he thought of the last time they had sex. He was still feeling healthier by then, looked better.

He brought his hand to his face, unable to control himself anymore as he let out a shaky sob. Tommy stopped and held himself up over Adam, minding his weight as he asked,

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

Adam wanted to wail. He felt awful. He felt weak and disgusting and he was sure Tommy was very well aware of it. He shook his head and said,

“How could you want me? I’m so gross…”

Tommy moved his hand back, seeing the tears streaking down his face.

“I love you that’s why.”

Adam turned away, his bottom lip quivering.

“I’m so skinny…I’m disgusting.”

“No you’re not.”

Tommy leaned down, cupping his face, kissing him softly.

“I love you. I love you so much.”

Adam only closed his eyes.

“You pity me…”

Fresh tears rolled down his face and Tommy kissed him again.

“No, I love you. I do. I wouldn’t stay if I didn’t. I wouldn’t want you still if I didn’t love you.”

Adam opened his eyes and looked at Tommy when he lifted his head up again.

“You do?”

Tommy nodded and his sincere gaze told Adam everything he wanted to know.

“I love you too…”

Tommy smiled a little then and Adam pulled him back down, knowing his grip was weak, but Tommy went easily to him and gathered him up in his arms to kiss him again.


	1568. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: So perhaps Ariadne informs Eames that she found out Arthur was once in a gay porn. And E thinks says it doesn't bother him because the idea is kind of hot and all that. But then he starts thinking that everyone is looking at A and talking about A like that and it makes E really uncomfortable because he loves his darling so much! So he checks out the video just to get it over with and A finds him watching it.

Eames was minding his own business, going over some of his notes when he heard snickering and low mumbles. He didn’t think anything of it at first, in fact, he wasn’t sure when they even started. But eventually, he looked up and around and saw nothing. In fact, Ariadne was coming towards him.

He smiled at her, setting his sketch book back and said,

“Hello Ari, darling. What can I do for you?”

She looked a little nervous to say something but then she sat beside him and did her best to look adorable and cute.

“I have to tell you something but I’m not sure how you’re going to take it.”

Eames was now intrigued. He sat back and said,

“Well now I’m curious. What is it?”

She sighed deeply and then smoothed her hair back and said,

“So uh…we just found out Arthur…”

She paused, pursing her mouth, trying to find the words to say it tactfully but Eames sighed and said,

“Spit it out. Arthur….?”

He moved his hand, motioning her to continue. She exhaled suddenly and said,

“Arthur did a gay porno and we all just found it on the internet.”

We referring to the team. Eames took a moment to digest the information and then said,

“Really now. How do you know it’s him?”

“I know what Arthur looks like Eames. Now I know what he looks like naked too.”

She frowned a bit. She thought of Arthur as her brother, unlike Eames who just smiled a bit. He felt a little smug, knowing that Arthur was quite a specimen.

“You’re not bothered by this?”

“Nah. He did it a long time ago I’m sure. Why would I be bothered?”

And when he said it, it was true. He didn’t mind or was bothered. In fact, he thought it was kind of hot, the idea of his prim and proper darling doing dirty things. He knew Arthur was fully capable of that and now he could boast without having to say a word.

However, as the day progressed, the information really began to settle on his brain, sink in and absorb. Especially when he heard the rest of his team was watching the video now and then. Everyone knew that he and Arthur were dating and while Eames felt a little pride at first, now he was starting to dislike that everyone was seeing his Arthur. They were seeing his beloved being fucked, listening to sounds that he thought only he could hear. Now everyone could hear them. They could see all his intimate parts that only he thought he had the privilege of seeing. Every time he passed by the chemist or the extractor, he could hear them mumbling something, saying something, meeting Eames’ eyes and holding back a smile.

He began to hate it. A lot.

When he got home after a very long day, he saw Arthur was still out doing research. All day, Eames had not wanted to see the video, thought it best to remain ignorant to his significant other’s past actions. But after just a few hours, Eames found himself on the internet, not really sure where to look so out of desperation, he texted Ariadne.

‘Give me the link.’

‘You sure you want to see this?’

‘Yeah, send it.’

‘Ok.’

In a few seconds, Eames got the link. He opened the link on his laptop browser and he held his breath as it loaded. A video player popped up along with the play button and sure enough, a professional grade porn video began playing. Eames had hoped that the actor wasn’t his Arthur. He had hoped it was just some look alike but as the scene continued, Eames knew it was him. He knew the beauty marks on his back, the pattern they made, he knew the tiny little strawberry birthmark on the inside of his thigh, he knew that smile, that surprised gasp, that moan anywhere.

He thought he would be upset the longer he watched it. He thought for sure the idea of another man taking his Arthur would upset him, but instead, he found himself…aroused. It seemed like a fantasy, like this was Arthur doing a job and it was projection that was doing dirty things to him, a projection getting a deep throat, messy blowjob from Arthur…and Eames bit his bottom lip as he watched, feeling himself getting hard.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Eames looked up, seeing Arthur at the doorway and he snapped his laptop shut.

“When did you get home?”

“Had I known you were busy I would have made my presence known.”

“I’m not busy….I just-”

“What were you watching?”

“Uh…”

“Oh, this must be good if you’re embarrassed to tell me what you’re watching.”

Eames sighed and he knew there was no good way of saying it. So he opened the screen and showed Arthur.

Arthur was surprised. Then he looked at Eames and said,

“How did…why are you watching this?”

“Uh….well the team found it. And Ariadne told me. And…I just watched it to get it over with and now…”

Arthur looked properly embarrassed, his face red as he shut the screen now and covered his face.

“God…I can’t believe this…I’m quitting this job.”

“I figured you might.”

Arthur still remained hidden behind his hands and Eames set his laptop aside before pulling Arthur’s hands away. He leaned over to him, kissing him, smiling a bit.

“You were hot. How old were you when you did that?”

“About nineteen…”

Eames grinned a bit. Arthur looked surprised, his face still flushed.

“You thought it was hot?”

“Weirdly enough yeah. I thought I’d be jealous but…I don’t know, didn’t seem real.”

Arthur laughed a bit, shaking his head as Eames took him by the tie, pulling him close to him again, kissing him more. When he pulled back, Arthur smiled a bit and said,

“I’m still quitting the job.”

“No, it’s fine. We should anyway. I don’t like those guys anyway. Except Ari, but I’ll give her the courtesy call of us leaving.”

Arthur nodded and Eames began to push off Arthur’s coat from his shoulders.

“Come on, get naked. I want the real thing, not a fantasy.”

Arthur laughed again, shaking his head as he happily obliged.


	1569. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Mail order bride verse; Arthur and Eames are dating but things are still strained between them. Arthur realizes that Eames is afraid to get his heart hurt again and because of that, Eames will never make a move. So Arthur does it for him buy joining Eames one night and pushing their relationship past gentle kisses. ;D

Time passed between them, steady and slow. Arthur regretted all the time that passed from when he first arrived to the time he realized he cared for Eames. He saw all these little glimpses of Eames that showed him what a good man he was, what a good provider he was, what a proper alpha he was. He realized how much he messed up when every action he took, made Eames worry and panic.

Arthur took it slow with him, trying to build the trust between them, confidence. But it was harder than Arthur ever thought.

The first thing he did was ask if he could move his things into Eames’ room - to further grow their bond with one and other. Eames said yes so they spent the day moving everything Arthur accumulated into Eames’ bedroom. Eames made space for him in drawers, in his closet, on shelves and Arthur was grateful. At night, Arthur still had to ask for Eames to hold him, to kiss him good night. He gave Arthur privacy to change his clothes, he gave him space though Arthur now wanted none of it.

Arthur still took Eames’ hand when they were out, he put his head on his shoulder when they sat down and watched TV together, he still initiated everything.

Arthur couldn’t be mad at anyone but himself. He had put the distance between them, he wrote up and reinforced the rules and Eames had no choice but to abide by them. After weeks of Arthur making the best attempts he could, he realized Eames would never make a move in return.

Arthur stepped out of the bathroom one night, wearing his bathroom, fresh from a shower. He saw Eames was sitting on their bed, laptop on his lap. Arthur had a feeling that he was going through the mail order omega site again, lately, Arthur sometime caught him looking, trying to find another bride maybe, working up the courage to tell Arthur to leave, trying to see if he could get someone that would love him right off the bat and not make him jump through hoops for his affection the way Arthur had. Arthur hated the idea and he felt the pain in his chest from thinking that Eames would send him away. He felt jealous that he could be replaced and it would be his own doing.

“Eames?”

Eames looked up and saw Arthur in his robe. He closed the laptop and began to stand.

“I’ll leave.”

Arthur went over to him, stopping him after he set his laptop aside.

“No, don’t go.”

“You’re not getting dressed?”

Arthur shook his head, putting his arms around Eames’ neck, pulling him closer to kiss him. Eames stayed still for a moment until he slowly, carefully, with the utmost caution, put his hands on Arthur’s sides.

Arthur was tired of going slow. He knew his actions would mean nothing unless he did something drastic. So he pulled at the sash that kept his robe closed and opened it before moving Eames’ hand from the outside of his robe to the inside. He immediately felt Eames flinch a bit and he started to move his head away, but Arthur kissed his cheek, the corner of his mouth, the side of his jaw.

“Arthur…”

“I want you to touch me. Please. I want you to put your hands on me. I want you.”

Eames looked down, his eyes closing a bit as Arthur looked at him.

“I won’t change my mind. I want you. I want to stay with you. I want to be your mate. I want to stay here, have a home with you. I’m only sorry I waited so long to tell you.”

Eames finally looked back at him and Arthur kissed him again.

He helped Eames undress and they both got into bed, things finally getting heated and passionate between them. Arthur didn’t let Eames get away from him any further than a breath and though Eames still moved with caution and hesitation, he began to get emboldened by Arthur, encouraged by his actions and his words and as he eased his cock inside him, Arthur gasped and shuddered. It had been such a long time, a very long time, for the both of them and they both had to be still for a moment. Arthur kissed him, holding onto Eames by the back of his neck as kept him right on top. He lifted his legs up, sliding his feet along the sides of Eames’ thighs as he moaned gently.

“I could keep you here forever…”

Eames smiled a bit, kissing Arthur, bringing his hands to Arthur’s face, cupping it as he held him. Soon, Arthur began to move a little, lifting his hips up as he begged Eames to move so Eames did.

He started slowly; lazy, deep strokes until the passion and want began to build between them. It was all the built up tension, the longing. Arthur could only moan and hang onto him, gripping Eames’ arms, his shoulders, now and then bringing his hands to Eames’ hair, running his fingers through it as he looked into his eyes. Eames had always looked vulnerable when he and Arthur’s eyes met but at that moment, Arthur could see everything and he knew he hadn’t made a mistake. Eames was his mate and he was his.

When Eames was close, Arthur kissed him, biting at his lip gently, hearing Eames say,

“I’m close…”

“Come inside me.”

Eames felt Arthur’s legs tighten against him, ready to struggle against him should Eames try to pull away but he didn’t and within moments, Arthur heard him groan against his ear, his breath catching in his throat as he came. Arthur only had a second to enjoy it before his own orgasm overtook him and he lay there, panting, feeling Eames struggling to keep his weight off him to not hurt him but Arthur smiled, putting his arms around him, kissing his face.

“Amazing…that was so amazing…”

He felt drunk, a smile on his face, Eames warm on top of him. Eames turned a bit, kissing Arthur in return, lifting his head up to look at him.

“You’re amazing.”

Arthur smiled and touched Eames’ face, letting the tips of his fingers smooth over Eames’ lips.

“You won’t send me away right?”

Eames turned towards Arthur’s hand, kissing his palm as he closed his eyes, shaking his head.

“No. I won’t. I never will. I’m far too enamored with you.”

Arthur smiled.

“I’m sorry I dragged my feet. I should have done this sooner.”

Eames shook his head, still pressing his cheek to Arthur’s palm.

“It was going to happen when it was going to happen. But…now what?”

Eames looked at him, his eyes vulnerable as ever and Arthur smiled.

“Now…now we can be together like we should have been from the start.”


	1570. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ophilad: RAF pilot Eames and American GI Arthur pls pls pls pls love ya <3

****

Eames was tired but so in the mood for a drink that it didn’t matter that he was exhausted. He and his fellow RAF pilots were on leave, a glorious few days for them to breathe, to recover, to relax and that was all Eames wanted to do.

The first stop, was a drink.

Everyone was still in uniform, but not gear and Eames was no exception. He wore his navy blue trousers, white oxford and matching tie. He had his standard issue wool greatcoat and boots. As he and his fellow airmen entered the pub, he removed his dress cap and ran his hand over his neatly combed hair. Yusuf, his closest mate did the same and they headed right to the bar, the other airmen mingling with the crowd.

It was loud and crowded, smoky and just what they needed. There were other military men, U.S, Canadian and of course, the English. There were nods and small talk exchanged and then Eames ordered a drink. He needed it, his legs finally stopped shaking once he was on land and as he closed his eyes, he could still see the vast blue sky, clouds parting as his plane drove through them.

He only had a couple of sips of his beer when he noticed another soldier across the bar. He was U.S by the looks of his uniform and he was alone. His hair was combed back, his own cap sitting beside his bent arm on the bar. Eames couldn’t help but take a long look at him, seeing he looked angry or bored. He looked as if he had seen the same hells that had taken a toll on a lot soldiers. He couldn’t see his stripes, his medals, his rankings and he wasn’t sure what he did but he was sure he wasn’t a pilot.

The night conspired for them to meet because eventually, Eames found himself beside the yank. They exchanged greetings first before they threw out rank and title.

“William Eames, number 617 Squadron R.A.F.”

“Arthur Cohen, Company H of the 29th Marine Regiments.”

They shook hands and Eames bought him the first drink.

They talked about anything but the war, which mostly meant before they had been drafted and what they did. They both mentioned they were on leave. It had been a rarity, for them both, but those two days they were allowed was a blessing. Arthur had more than two days, he had two days and a half before he required to report back to base. Eames nodded, commenting he was lucky and lit a cigarette, offering Arthur one as well.

“It’s not lucky when you don’t know anyone or have anywhere to go.”

He thanked Eames and Eames only smiled at him.

“You know me.”

Arthur only smiled a bit.

The drinks continued, they shared cigarettes and continued talking and as the night continued and the bar became crowded, Arthur took his chance and Eames was glad he did because he wasn’t sure if he could pluck up the courage to do so. When Arthur touched his arm and gave him a subtle glance, a look that could easily be dismissed or written off as just a strange look, Eames understood.

They ended up in the alley, Eames pinning Arthur to the wall, kissing him passionately, feeling the young sniper kissing him back just as hard. While Eames had his arms around his slender waist, Arthur clung to the lapels of Eames’ greatcoat, both of them consuming each other. They panted hard when they took deeper breaths before going back for more, they couldn’t get close enough to each other. Eames found himself damning their clothes, their location, their situation. When they pulled back, Eames’ cap tipped upwards to get closer to Arthur, he could see him flushed, his lips wet as he just licked them.

“We should go somewhere more private.” Eames whispered.

Arthur nodded, his own cap tucked under his arm, his fingers still clutching Eames’ coat as if he was afraid to let go. Eames smiled a bit, bringing his hands to Arthur’s removing them but still holding them afterwards. They both knew they had to make the most of their time, of the only time where they were able to get any privacy, any kind of release.

“I have a room…we can go there.” Arthur said softly.

Eames nodded.

“Lead the way.”

Arthur nodded, but kissed him more and Eames happily complied. It felt like time stopped and minute became an hour. For a moment, Eames wished they were already there, in Arthur’s room, he so badly wanted to delve the sniper from his uniform to see what was underneath, to feel someone else’s skin against his own. Arthur eventually put his cap on and Eames adjusted his as he followed Arthur from the alley, both of them taking a cautious look around before they continued on their way to Arthur’s hotel.


	1571. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Wilee comes home one night to see Rocco wearing a sign that reads: "Will you marry Dad?". Bob is waiting in the kitchen and Wilee rushes to find him to say YES!

Wilee couldn’t wait for his Christmas vacation.

He usually took a few days off before and after Christmas to spend time with Rocco and Bob, to call his folks, to enjoy the gifts Bob usually got him. It was a great time for him now, had been since he and Bob started living together. He found himself looking forward to a lot of things he never did before since he was with Bob.

Years ago, he would hate the winter months, having to pedal full speed through the city, avoiding cabs, cars, other bikes to make it to the other side of the city on time. It was no better in the summer, only then, if he got into a wreck, like he eventually ended doing, when he hit the ground, he had more skin to scrape off. He would go home to a lonely, small apartment, deal with dead end relationships and go back to wondering if he should be a lawyer.

Now he was. He had a great home, a dog and someone who loved him, though he struggled in expressing it. He didn’t mind. He could look into Bob’s eyes and see all the affection and love in his eyes, all the words he couldn’t speak. But Wilee didn’t mind, he never minded because Bob could always say what mattered, when it mattered.

But until Christmas vacation, Wilee worked, doing his caseload, doing everything he could to help. He came home late sometimes, but Bob was usually almost always home before he went to his own shift at the bar so every day leading up to his vacation, Wilee worked from nine in the morning until nearly nine at night and came home around ten or so, spending some time with Bob before he went to the bar. It wasn’t so bad, he knew it was hectic like that until after the holidays.

On Wilee’s last day, his Christmas vacation starting, he was relieved. He picked up a pizza on his way home, even managing to get there a little early, calling Bob ahead of time to let him know of his dinner plans. He couldn’t wait to sleep in the next day, he couldn’t wait to just relax until Christmas. As he walked up the path to his and Bob’s house, he smiled as he saw the lights from the tree blinking through the window. He could see the wreath on the door and the remains of the snow on the sidewalks. Their neighbor was dragging out the trash to the curb and he waved to Wilee as he made his way to the door. He sighed, coming in, seeing the kitchen light on, the living room and he waited for Rocco as he set his bag down and shrugged off his jacket, juggling the pizza box, passing it from one hand to the other as he removed the sleeves.

“Bob, where are you? I got the pizza!”

“In the kitchen.”

As Wilee began making his way there, he saw Rocco trotting up to him. For a moment, Wilee didn’t notice a thing different about the beloved dog until Rocco sat down in front of him and looked up. He smiled the way pitbulls smile and Wilee went to reach down and pet him when he noticed he was wearing a sign. Wilee looked at it strangely until he lifted it up, seeing it was a made sign, a little red bone clipped to the front of Rocco’s collar. In white letters, it said,

‘Will you marry my dad?’

It took Wilee a moment to digest what he was reading, but then it hit him all at once. Bob was asking to marry him. Wilee dropped the pizza and he got to his feet and ran to the kitchen where Bob was waiting for him. He looked nervous and unsure and when he saw Wilee, there was concern in his eyes, hesitation and fear, waiting for Wilee’s answer. Wilee only hesitated to take a breath before he said,

“Yes!”

Bob began to smile, slowly at first as Wilee approached him, putting his arms around him, kissing him again and again, softly saying yes to him again and again. Bob held him in return and eventually, when they pulled back, Bob reached into the pocket of his jeans and removed a ring box. It was a simple rose gold band and as he removed it from the box, he took Wilee’s hand and swallowed hard.

“I thought…gold was too cliche. And white gold looked fake like silver. Platinum too. So the rose gold…the rose gold was nicer.”

His hands trembled as he eased the ring on Wilee’s finger and his voice was shaking, nerves or fear, Wilee wasn’t sure but he couldn’t stop smiling. When the ring was in place, Wilee looked at it, loving it and holding his hand up to look at it better.

“I love it. I love you.”

He held onto Bob again, kissing his cheek, feeling so loved. It again brought him back to the idea that while Bob didn’t always say what he was feeling, he knew how to act on it. Bob kissed his face, whispering to him,

“I love you too.”

It was a few minutes before either one of them let go but when they did, it was only because they heard scraping and movement in the living room. It was then that Wilee remembered he had dropped the pizza box but by the time they got back out there, the pizza was gone and Rocco was devouring the last few slices. Bob groaned, knowing that he was going to be sick later and Wilee only sighed, shaking his head.

“That was my fault. I got distracted.”

Bob laughed and said,

“Let’s take him out for a walk, then go get dinner. It’s a special occasion anyway.”

Wilee nodded and smiled.


	1572. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by recently watching Allied, I decided to go ahead and continue the RAF Pilot Eames/Sniper Arthur verse.

Morocco was hot and Eames hated it as his ride pulled over to the curb and let him out. He had to report to base immediately, jet lagged and now hot but Eames gathered his gear, put on his cap the moment he stepped out from the car and headed to the proper building.

Since his leave, he had not at all stopped thinking about Arthur. He did the thing no one was supposed to do and think of him constantly and wondered what was becoming of him. This war was hell, this war promised nothing and took away everything but those two days of leave were spent having beer and cigarettes in Arthur’s hotel room, having an unspoken connection with every kiss, with every touch of the hand. Arthur was beautiful when the uniform came off, as his hair was mussed, when he smiled. For those two days, Eames made sure to engrave every moment, every look, every sound, every scent, every touch into the very marrow of his bones because he wasn’t sure he would ever experience it again.

When the two days were over, he was shipped back out to Casablanca, crown and country still needed him and the war was far from over. He wanted to ask Arthur so much but they both knew better than to ask future questions when Eames could get blown out of the sky on his next flight or when Arthur could get shot in the trenches. It was best to just accept those two days and move on with just the tiniest bit of hope that one day, they’d see each other after the war.

Eames was on base for two days, doing the regular routines, preparing for the next phase of the war. He wasn’t surprised when he heard the British R.A.F were being allied with the Americans to carry out the next phase, but he wouldn’t deny that the smallest bit of hope flourished that he would see Arthur. He knew, deep down, that it would be pointless to even think such a thing would be possible, the U.S forces were huge, the war was all across the globe.

Yet a few days later, chance against chance, Arthur showed up.

The both of them looked at each other, a bit of smiles on their faces. They both knew better than to react more than civil to each other but Eames could feel it, even across the room, despite all the other soldiers around them; the connection was palpable. Eames crossed the mess hall and sat across from him and they caught up like old friends would, though they both wanted nothing more than to touch, to throw their arms around each other and kiss like they did before. Instead, Eames asked him where he was in Casablanca. Arthur told him and asked the same thing of him.

“I can get a car…would you want to see the sun rise tomorrow morning?”

Arthur nodded.

Dawn would be the only time Eames could get away and so could Arthur. It was risky nonetheless but Eames felt like any punishment he would face would be better than going into another mission without seeing Arthur again. After he picked up Arthur, they drove to the outskirts of the city and reached the Sahara. It was the edges where the city seemed distant enough and the desert seemed eternal. They walked a bit, just to climb up a dune and they sat down together, the sun not yet up the chill still lingering in the air. Eames handed Arthur a cigarette and the took one for himself and after it was lit, Arthur exhaled slowly and smoothed his hand over his hair, undoing it from its combed back restraint.

“Since I last saw you…I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Eames felt elated to hear that and Arthur continued.

“It’s so stupid. We don’t know what’s going to happen…the war…”

“I know what you mean.”

“But I still can’t help it.”

He looked at Eames and Eames smiled back at him. They were both still in uniform, knowing that when their moment was up, they had to return to base. But until that time was up, Eames could only look at Arthur in his semi-relaxed state, his collar open, tie not on, jacket in the car. Eames was in a similar state, the both of them smoking.

“What do you want to do after the war?” Asked Eames.

Arthur paused and looked down at the sand, exhaling slowly before he answered.

“I don’t know.”

Eames laughed softly and said,

“Me either.”

Arthur smiled at him.

They watched the sun start to rise and as it climbed, lighting the sky in its wake, Eames saw a distant storm beginning. The wind began to come across them and Eames stood up, dusting off the back of his pants as he said,

“We should go.”

Arthur nodded and got up, the both of them returning to the car. Once inside, the windows rolled up, Eames almost started the engine, but instead, looked at Arthur and Arthur back at him. It was the briefest of exchanges before Arthur crawled across the bench seat and climbed onto Eames’ lap, kissing him immediately. Eames reached up, cupping his face with one hand, the other burying itself in Arthur’s hair. They kissed as passionately as they did that first night in the bar alley, Arthur softly mewling when Eames pulled away to kiss at his throat. Around them, the sandstorm began enveloping them, the wind howling, the sand scratching at the windows but they could only hear each other.

Eames began undoing the buttons of Arthur’s shirt, Arthur doing the same, his fingers flying down each button, pulling it open and tugging it up from the tucked in position of Eames’ pants. When he reached down to begin undoing his belt, Eames did the same for him, pausing only for a moment to slide his hands along his still covered legs, stopping to take off Arthur’s shoe, one, then the other. Arthur pulled away from him to sit up and push down his pants once they were opened and Eames took the moment to hold Arthur and put him on his back, getting his pants off the rest of the way before getting his underwear off. Arthur was just as frantic for him, not even letting Eames take off the rest of his clothes, pushing them down and out of the way before he pulled him back over to him.

Eames wasn’t sure if it was them or the storm around them that made the car rock slightly. He could only hear Arthur’s hard pants and moans mingling with his own. He could feel his legs tightening around him, his hands pulling at the shirt still on him, shrugged off one shoulder as he held Arthur with one hand, the other on the back of the seat for leverage. With each thrust, he nearly pressed Arthur into the corner of the seat, but he didn’t mind. In fact, he encouraged Eames to keep going, his neck craned up to kiss Eames whenever he could.

Arthur’s foot hit the horn of the wheel, Eames was hot, the both of them sweating but neither could stand to be apart from each other. Even when it was over and Eames leaned over Arthur, balancing himself on his elbow as Arthur panted, his eyes closed, his face flushed. Neither one moved for a moment but as the howling of the storm began to weaken, the slowly moved. Eames lost his handkerchief, giving it to Arthur to clean up and they both maneuvered in the front seat to redress again. As Arthur finished buttoning up his shirt, Eames sighed, leaning back for a moment before reaching down to the floor and getting his cigarettes from the floor. They both had one now that they were dressed and watched the storm die down.

“I know what I want to do after the war.”

Arthur looked at him, exhaling as he turned away from the window, the storm finally calming down.

“What’s that?”

“I want you to live with me in London.”

Arthur was quiet for a moment before he smiled.

“Yes…”

Eames reached across the seat, meeting Arthur’s hand halfway there.


	1573. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: playing fast and loose with Greek Mythology. Helios and Icarus; with Helios (Eames) taking Icarus (Arthur) up to the sky to keep him, rather then watching Icarus fall back to Earth.

From his chariot, Eames watched the mortals down below.

Pulling the sun across the sky was Eames’ job and he loved it. From his view, he could see the world, he could watch the mortals live their lives and enjoy the day. Now and then he would pick up the tributes, the sacrifices the mortals made for him.

Eames had no favorite, not until he began to notice the tinkering of one mortal and his father. The mortal’s father was an inventor, brilliant and crafty. To appease his sun, he began to construct wings and Eames began to watch with serious interest, curious as to why the mortal wanted wings to begin with. He watched the father draw, sketch, plot out the wings on paper, then he watched as he constructed them as if he made them from air - powers like the gods themselves to seemingly make something from nothing.

As Eames watched over time, every day, he saw the mortal strap the wings to his son.

“You mustn’t fly too close to the sun. The wings will melt the wax from your wings and you fall.”

The mortal smiled, excitedly, clearly not listening but Eames had. He had watched this mortal he had grown so fond of, not listen, admiring the wings his father created for him, the opportunity presented to him to soar into the sky. The mortal was lovely, chestnut colored curls, good length and an eternally youthful face, dimples etched into his skin.

He reminded Eames of Dionysus.

When the mortal’s father placed the wings on his son’s back, he again warned him not to fly too close to the sun and again, the mortal nodded, not listening, excited to lift up into the air.

Eames continued to watch as his mortal fascination was picked up by the current, flying through the air, following his father’s advice at first. He floated without a care through the breeze, his shadow skimming over the sea as soared higher, then lower again. As the mortal turned, Eames felt as if he could see him, a smile on his face as the sun warmed his skin. Throughout the time that Eames had watched his mortal, he had heard him mention how warm the sun was, how wonderful it was, how grateful he was that the sun was there and how grateful he was for it. Eames had felt himself smitten with the mortal, who now smiled up at him as he fulfilled a dream.

But like all mortals, this one was just as careless, just as foolhardy and soon, Eames watched as his mortal climbed higher into the sky and not return down. Eames worried, knowing the sun was going to melt the wings his mortal wore. He wanted to urge him to get away, that he was flying too close but his mortal continued, getting closer and closer until Eames watched the wax beginning to drip off. Eames resisted from intervening, many times, the gods were told to let mortals learn, even if that meant their own demise but as the feathers from his mortal’s wings began to fall off, he bit his lip and cried out as he watched his mortal begin to plummet down to the ocean.

He couldn’t watch him die, he refused to let him perish when he could help so Eames left his chariot and caught his mortal before he crashed into the ocean. He lifted him up, embracing him and pulling him into the sky with him. There, his mortal who had fallen unconscious, began to wake. Eames shone on him like the sun itself, warm and bright and as the mortal opened his eyes, Eames smiled.

“Am…am I dead?”

Eames laughed softly.

“No, I’ve saved you from falling into the sea.”

“Who…you’re the sun god…”

The words felt strange in the mortal’s mouth and Eames nodded gently.

“I am. And I have watched you for a long time. What’s your name, my lovely mortal?”

“Arthur…”

“Arthur.”

Eames tested his name, smiling, loving how it felt in his mouth.

“Arthur. My reckless mortal. I’ll be sure to keep you.”


	1574. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Established relationship. On a quiet night in, Eames is staring at Arthur, when Arthur starts to stare back Eames says "Look at your pretty face!" just to make Arthur blush.

It was a quiet night in. Arthur and Eames had a peaceful day in and after dinner, they washed the dishes and then watched a movie before deciding to go to bed.

They didn’t sleep right away, Arthur was on his phone for a moment, checking emails, listening to voicemails while Eames read his book. He was almost done and he was pretty pleased with himself since he hadn’t finished a book since he was in school.

As Arthur finished up, he felt Eames beside him close the book and sigh so Arthur glanced over at him.

“All done?”

“Yeah. Disappointing ending.”

“Good to know.”

Eames nodded and got up, setting the book on the end table beside him as he said,

“I’m getting a drink. Want anything?”

“No, thanks.”

Eames nodded and left, going to the kitchen and coming back with a bottle of water. Arthur was still on his phone when Eames settled back beside him and after a moment of silence, Arthur felt Eames looking at him. Arthur looked back and saw Eames was just staring. He wasn’t smiling or angry or anything, he was just looking at Arthur.

Arthur knew this game. It sometimes got them into staring matches, sometimes it got them into kissing that lead to other things. It was interesting to see where it was going. Arthur couldn’t help but feel the corner of his mouth turn up a bit as he set his phone on his lap and stared back with just as much determination.

He could see Eames starting to smile too and then suddenly, he said,

“Look at your pretty face!”

Arthur turned away first, smiling, bringing his hand to mouth as he laughed. It was hard to make Arthur blush or feel flustered about anything but now and then, when Eames caught him off guard, when he said something incredibly sweet, he could make Arthur blush.

Eames smiled as he saw Arthur turning a soft pink and he put his hand on his leg.

“What?”

“Nothing, that was just…so corny.”

Eames laughed and leaned over kissing his cheek.

“Why? Because I’m telling you how pretty you are.”

Arthur set his phone on the end table and turned back to Eames, putting his arm around him and kissed him, both of them laying down on their bed.


	1575. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Remember that pic where JGL is in drag frenchmaid? Can you make that Forrest/Evie stripper/prostitute club meeting ending in hot doggystyle sex in his flat and a number written in lipstick on the mirror the morning after?

He needed to loosen up.

Forrest hated hearing that. He hated hearing it over and over again and he hated when Howard and Jack took it upon themselves to do something about it.

There was a club Jack had heard of. Howard was for it because, sad to say, their older brother was a drunk and so long as there was booze involved, Howard was for it. Jack was always ready for a good time and when he and Howard got involved with each other, it usually ended in misery for Forrest.

This club Jack heard of was a nightmare waiting for Forrest. He railed against it, refusing to go, fighting even, but proper needling and mocking from Jack and a bit of encouragement from Howard, Forrest agreed, though he wasn’t very pleased about it.

After they went inside, Forrest’s already present regret only turned ten fold when he realized just what kind of club it was. It was a house of ill repute, dancing girls in cage, on table tops, walking around the floor in very little clothing and skimpy costumes. It made Forrest instantly uncomfortable, wary and he flinched as the first girl touched him. Howard immediately headed to the bar where a pretty blonde danced at the table. Forrest thought he might be safe if Jack left him, but instead, his baby brother guided him to a table where they both sat down and Jack ordered the first round of drinks.

One round turned to three, then four and Forrest knew he should have stopped when his head began to swim and Jack began to be funny, but when the next drink came, Forrest drank.

“You need a woman.” Jack said in between swigs, a proud grin on his face.

Forrest scowled at him.

“You need to mind your fuckin business.”

Jack laughed and took another drink.

“Come on Forrest, there’s so many pretty girls here that would be happy to take you.”

Forrest only took another drink but he knew Jack was right. There were many girls…many pretty girls, especially a particular French maid who kept giving him the eye. Her costume was a bit exaggerated but not by much, the frills around her shortened skirt was highlighted by her short, white apron tied around her tiny waist. She wore white knee stockings and heels and a frilly headband that pushed back her auburn colored waves.

Before he knew it, Forrest was drunk. Wonderfully, just slightly out of control drunk. He knew he was drunk when the maid that had been giving him the eye approached him and he didn’t recoil. He didn’t bashfully hide, he didn’t stutter in his words or grumble in response. He let this pretty girl take him into a dark corner, get on his lap and kiss him passionately.

As he responded, he knew Jack was right, he did need a woman.

Her husky voice whispered in his ear,

“Can we go somewhere more private?”

Forrest could only nod in his drunken haze and say,

“I got a car outside.”

“Let’s go then.”

Forrest nodded dumbly.

He wasn’t sure how he got home. He wasn’t sure what happened to his brothers. He wasn’t sure how he ended up with an armful of…of…he didn’t even know her name. As she kissed him frantically, throwing his hat off to the side, pulling open his shirt and reaching down to undo his pants, he pulled back from her mouth, the mouth he suddenly couldn’t get enough of and asked,

“What’s your name?”

She laughed softly and said,

“Evelyn.”

“Evelyn…” He repeated her name before going back to her mouth.

He kissed her hard and he reached down to the hem of her dress, pulling it up by the handful and before he was able to reach between her thighs, she grabbed his wrist and said,

“Wait.”

Forrest was confused for a moment before she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his bed. There, she crawled onto it, stopping only to hike up her skirt over her hips as she looked over her shoulder at him.

“Come on then lover. I’m ready for ya.”

Forrest was stunned for a moment, but only a moment before he took off his pants and went over to Evelyn.

It was drunken, frantic, messy sex and Forrest felt awkward at first, but quickly picked up a rhythm, feeling encouraged by Evelyn’s moans and shouts. When she leaned back, getting to her knees to reach for Forrest, he groaned and cursed and held onto her, feeling Evelyn’s fingers in his hair, her mouth on his as she panted his name.

When it was over, Forrest fell to his side, still drunk, hot and struggling to catch his breath. Evelyn curled up beside him, her arm over his chest. Her hair was everywhere and Forrest couldn’t help but smile, feeling it brush over his neck.

“G’night Forrest….”

Forrest felt it was a huge effort on his part to reply.

“Good night Evie…”

In the morning, when Forrest opened his eyes again, he felt hungover, his head pounding, his mouth dry. It took him a moment to recall what happened but when he did, he looked around, seeing he was alone. He was disappointed to say the least and after gathering his strength, he stood up and slowly stumbled towards the door. He was sure that he would have to answer for a lot considering he ditched his brothers and the mocking that would come from the fact that he took home a dancer was sure to follow.

As he passed the mirror that hung near his door, he noticed something was written on it. He stopped and focused, rubbing his eye for a moment as he saw, written in lipstick,

_‘Had to run. But come by anytime lover - Evelyn’_

Her lip print was beneath it and Forrest couldn’t help but grin a bit.


	1576. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I need that last samurai again, but now Arthur shows Eames what he learned from his mother who was a geisha, but she fell for the american soldier and that's why he's an outcast. Make him entertain Eames with a dance, or tea serving

Eames was smitten with Arthur. Long after they confirmed their relationship, Eames still felt as if he didn’t know much about his beloved other than the mixture of his background.

After living with him for some time, watching him in his ever graceful movements, Eames asked him,

“Tell me about your background, beloved. About your parents, about what happened to you.”

Arthur smiled at him as he poured tea into the porcelain cups and said,

“Many, many years ago, my mother was trained to be a geisha. She was sold into her okiya and she learned the skills that empowered her to be one of the most renowned geisha in her district. Then, during the Meiji Restoration, as the westernization of my country began to happen, my mother met a soldier. He fell in love with her, completely enamoured with her, not caring at all about the cultural differences, about the language differences. He pursued my mother, paying for her time, for her company until she fell for him too. She fled and because she shamed her okiya, her reputation, her clients, she was outcast forever. But she didn’t care. She loved my father and he loved her in return.”

“You were a product of their love.”

“I was. We were living in exile for so long…but then my father passed and it was just my mother and I. I learned her skills by just watching, reading, listening. When my mother passed, I applied these skills to make my living.”

“By entertaining.”

Arthur nodded.

“I just wanted to show I learned something from my mother’s side. That I wasn’t all my father. In fact, I knew very little English until recently.”

Eames nodded, picking up the tea and slowly taking a drink as Arthur had taught him. After a slow sip, he set his cup down and asked,

“Can you dance? Play the..the..”

He paused, strumming an imaginary instrument in front of him and Arthur laughed a little.

“A shamisen.”

“Yes, that.”

Arthur laughed softly.

“Yes, I can play that.”

“And you can dance?”

Arthur nodded.

“Not well, but yes. All of these skills are taught to women you understand. If men know them it’s because unfortunate circumstances found them to behave as if they were geisha but were really…well…you know.”

Eames did know. There were a lot of “geisha girls” who passed themselves off as proper geisha but were really prostitutes.

“Would you play for me?”

“I’m not a geisha.”

“Your mother was. And you just mentioned you learned some of her skills.”

Arthur laughed and nodded.

He assembled the shamisen he had stored away in his closet and once it was tuned and ready, he began to play. He strummed a few notes to start off with before he remembered a full song. He played the full song after a few strums of random cords and he was sure Eames had lost interest when he was finished. Instead, when he glanced up, he saw Eames watching him just as intently as when he started.

“Did you like it?”

“I did. You were amazing. If you had been geisha, I would have paid for your time.”

Arthur set the small instrument down before looking back at Eames, a smile on his face,

“Fortunately for you, you don’t have to.”

Eames grinned and waited for Arthur to disassemble the shamisen before he reached over to him, grasping Arthur’s delicate wrist and brought him closer to sit by him. He put his arm around him and cupped his face before kissing him. When he pulled away, he saw the pink in Arthur’s face and he smiled.

“I’m very fortunate.”

Arthur smiled shyly and leaned up to kiss him again.


	1577. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Hi, I was wondering if you could continue the Bane/Blake fic where it was in a Mad Max world? Like, what would happen if Bane had gone to the Bullet Farm for John? Would he beg him to come back or would John be running back to Bane?

It was scalding hot but John had been blessed with excess water, the spoiled prince needed to be clean and his father gave him what he needed, more than so when he granted war pups to Immortan Joe and his son. Water flowed as it did in the old days in Bullet Farm, so John felt the ends justified the means.

He thought of Bane in the private hours of the night, wondering how he was. He had avoided even glancing in the direction of the citadel, hating that he thought of Immortan Joe’s son. He hated that when he lay in his bed, he dreamed of Bane, of a life that couldn’t happen, that he wouldn’t let happen. Their names and ties could never let it happen anyway.

John lounged over the edge of the large metal tub. It was used to catch excess spilled water from the pipes above where they flooded into the spare space the Bullet Farm made to grow green land. This tub, was for John and John alone. He let his arm fall over, his fingertips dripping the run off water that made its way down his skin. He knew he wasn’t the same since he returned from the citadel. It had been so many days, several war pups and crushing thoughts later. John hated that he still thought of Bane and while in front of others, in front of Bane, John put up the front of being irritated by the thoughts, by the presence of Bane himself, but alone, John wouldn’t stop thinking of him. His pride would never let him willingly return to him and he knew Bane would not come for him.

At least that’s what he thought.

After his bath, he dressed and heard commotion coming from within the farm and John followed it out, seeing the group, the celebration and the rabble that was starting since Immortan Joe and his son where there. It was just a visit, rigs full of trade pulling in around them and John felt his heart beat frantically in his chest when Bane jumped down from the rig and looked right up at John, as if he knew exactly where he was the whole time.

It didn’t take long for Bane to get to him, making his way through the crowds like water splitting soft earth. When he was once again in front of him, all broad and height, Bane reached up and removed his mask. John wanted to tell him not to, but once Bane’s face was exposed, John felt just as smitten as he did the first time he saw him without the metal grate on his face.

“Hello, beloved.”

John sneered, looking away from him, reminding himself to look at Bane so fondly, to act as if he didn’t miss him. He crossed his arms and said,

“Hello.”

“How are you, my prince?”

“Well enough.”

“I have thought of you often since you left.”

John couldn’t help but look back at him.

“Have you? Good.”

Bane chuckled.

“Still putting up this pretense?”

“I have no pretense. I haven’t missed you at all. In fact I haven’t thought of you for a second.”

“That’s a shame.”

He felt the back of Bane’s hand brush over his cheek and John said nothing but allowed it.

“Come back with me.”

“I will not be your consort.”

“Who said anything about my consort? You’d be my equal. Your own title would remain, your freedom would be intact…you would just be with me.”

John looked away, then back at Bane.

“You really want me to come with you? Would you really keep me as your equal?”

Bane nodded.

“Have I ever lied to you before?”

John made a big show of huffing as if in annoyance though in his head, he had been delighted that Bane missed him, that he wanted him back, that he would treat him as an equal.

“Fine…but if I’m displeased in anyway, I’m going home.”

Bane smiled, taking John’s hand and leaning close to him to kiss his face. Again, John acted as if he was bothered by Bane’s actions, but he allowed them and looked down, turning just a bit to let Bane kiss him. Afterwards, Bane placed his mask back on and took John’s hand, guiding him back to his rig so they could both return to the citadel.


	1578. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by annatureworld: Arthur just bought the book he was looking forward to read for a long time, in a form of an audio book (easier way in his line of work) for his long flight to a new job and almost jumps out of skin when he hears Eames's voice reading it. He researches (cuz he's the king of research) and discovers that Eames did a few audio books before, including children stories and swoons. He listens to them all during his flight and sneaks a compliment to Eames about his voice

It was a small blessing that Arthur took advantage of.

He was already running late after the hectic and overly busy job left him drained and exhausted. He had done so much research and so much work and taken so many notes and typed up so much stuff that he felt a twinge in his wrist, his eyes hurt so much that he still wore his glasses even as he made his way through the airport.

As he headed towards his gate, he was pleased to see a bookstore that sold audiobooks. He was too tired for holding books and reading and audiobooks were a blessing sent to him at that moment. Plus, it was the book he had been looking for and wanting to read. He bought it on the spot and then continued to hustle to his gate.

Once on the plane, settled in his seat in first class, a blanket thrown over his lap, a pillow behind his neck, Arthur set up his audiobook and leaned back, listening to the narrator start off the book, saying the title of the book, the author and then softly beginning, saying chapter one.

Arthur felt a tingle running up his spine, the narrator’s voice crisp but soft, lilting and gentle but every word pronounced clearly and precise. There was an accent there too, English and alluring and Arthur found his mind wandering, not listening to the story but to the narrator. It was such a comforting, yet sexy voice.

He did his best to listen to the story, sometimes rewinding to go back to a part that he missed but the voice. It seduced him and sometimes he felt that narrator’s voice at his ear and as he started to nod off, he realized who’s voice it was.

It was Eames.

He sat straight up, paying careful, close attention and confirming yes, it was indeed Eames. He began to pick up on certain words, recognizing them as for sure as familiar.

When he landed and headed to his hotel, once he was able to sit again and have some privacy, he began to search. Of course, researching was the last thing he wanted to do but he had to assure himself that it was Eames’ voice and once that was confirmed, he wanted to find out if Eames had other books under his belt. Sure enough, he did and Arthur immediately bought them.

Eames had done several books; a lot of psychological thriller types, a few mystery novels here and there and a handful of children’s books. Arthur even bought the children’s books and when he was in a cab or had at least a half hour, he would listen to the kid’s books and smile, loving the little sound effects that Eames added, his tone would change when reading a girl’s part, going a little more high pitched, when it was an animal of some kind, he would growl and grumble and Arthur thought it was great.

When he listened to the adult novels, he realized that Eames did the same thing then. His voice was softer when reading a feminine part, his own voice when reading a masculine part, when it was an older person, he could hear the change, going deeper and raspier. His voice even changed to reflect the character themselves, sexy, shy, unsure, scared…it was all there.

This went on for a while, until Arthur was almost out of books. As he landed in Bruges, he texted Eames.

_‘You around?’_

Eames took a moment to get back to him.

_‘Just left a flight. Need something?’_

_‘It’s a lot to say, can I call you?’_

Before Arthur got his answer, his phone began to ring.

“What is it, love?”

Arthur found that same tingle at the base of his spine and he sighed deeply to himself before answering.

“I was just wondering if you were headed to Bruges. I have a job here in a few days and I just realized I don’t know half of my team.”

He heard Eames’ chuckle and Arthur found himself swooning a bit.

“I am actually. But I’m not due there yet. I could come by early just for you.”

Arthur grinned and said,

“Yeah, keep me company. This job is easy and I could use a distraction.”

“I’ll be happy to distract you, pet.”

“Good, you can talk to me the whole time, I’m sure you have adventures to share.”

“You wouldn’t mind me jabbering at you like a monkey in a tree?”

“Never. Your voice is far too enjoyable.”

He heard Eames laugh.

“Appreciated. I’ll see you soon.”

Arthur realized what he said and he brought his hand to his face, feeling a little flush from saying it. He was grateful Eames had to go so soon.

“I’ll see you soon. Safe flight.”

“Thank you, darling. Until then.”

They hung up and Arthur smiled a bit, now waiting for Eames to arrive. Hearing his voice in person was going to be far more distracting than hearing it through audio…he wondered just how he was going to get anything accomplished.


	1579. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Even though the era doesn't allow it, Alfie and Arthur decide to get married. They do their own little ceremony together.

Arthur quickly found out that Alfie was not kidding.

Alfie wanted to marry him, despite it being against his customs, his religion. But Alfie was not one to be told no when he had his mind set on something, so he did what he always did - he worked around it.

His rabbi wouldn’t marry him and Arthur, so he found one that would. He was given a generous donation to his temple in return as a “thank you” though one would argue that having Alfie Solomons ask a favor of you was easy to turn away.

The afternoon it happened, some of Alfie’s men picked him up from university and took him to business building. He was guided inside where Alfie was waiting for him, his hat on the table, his cane still in his hand as a rabbi sat on his side. The rabbi offered Arthur a seat to the empty chair and Arthur took it.

“What’s this?”

“The signing of the marriage contract.”

Arthur couldn’t stop looking at Alfie as the rabbi explained what was happening, the meaning of the contract and the steps that were being taken. Arthur could only smile, seeing that Alfie had always been serious. With Alfie’s men as witnesses, Arthur signed the contract, then Alfie did.

“Alfie, I’m not dressed for a wedding.”

“You’re fine, love.”

It wasn’t traditional in any sense. There was only Alfie’s men as witnesses, the rabbi and there would surely be no elaborate party afterwards. Arthur had no parents to walk him to the awaiting canopy, in fact he wasn’t sure what it was other than a canopy that the rabbi stood under. Alfie walked with him, holding his arm and once they stood in front of the rabbi, Alfie removed his hat, giving it to his man who stood to the side of the canopy and then he looked at Arthur.

“Walk around me. Three circles.”

So Arthur did and when he returned to Alfie’s side, Alfie draped his tallit over Arthur’s shoulder so they were both under it. Arthur looked at Alfie throughout the ceremony, still surprised, feeling a little smitten that Alfie took everything into his own hands and was making their marriage happen. When the rabbi presented a cup of wine to them, Alfie took a sip, then helped Arthur take a drink.

Arthur already had his ring and he looked at Alfie warmly, holding onto his arm still. When it was over, Arthur watched as Alfie’s man brought a wrapped cloth and put it on the floor between them and Alfie broke it, smashing it with his foot, a loud popping sound revealing there was a glass inside.

Shouts of cheers followed and Arthur looked at Alfie then, seeing him adjust the tallit around his shoulders again before he took his hat back and then took Arthur’s hand as they begin to leave.

“We’re married now.”

Arthur smiled, looking back at him and looked at his ring.

“We are. I haven’t converted though…does that matter?”

“You’re fine. You followed all the traditions.”

Arthur smiled, gripping Alfie’s hand tightly. Before he was ushered back in the car, Arthur stopped and looked at Alfie.

“Where are you taking me for our honeymoon?”

Alfie grinned then and leaned forward a bit, balancing himself on his cane.

“Where do you wanna go pup?”

“Somewhere nice.”

“Then we’ll go somewhere nice. Get in the car.”

Arthur smiled and kissed his husband before getting in the car.


	1580. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: CEO verse - A big pittie follows Evie and Lady home and Evie just can't send the big pit bull away. Though Forrest, ever pragmatic, does make them check that no one is missing him. Lady takes to her new friend, sharing her bed, toys and food.

On a not too cold day, Evelyn decided to take Lady for a walk. She bundled herself up then put on her designer jacket on Lady, the very one that Forrest had only sighed at when he saw. He had never said no to Evelyn, not even when she spent ridiculous amounts of money on dog clothes, leashes and accessories.

Once she and Lady were in their matching Burberry tan trenchcoats and scarves, the two of them took the elevator down to the lobby and walked outside. Evelyn smiled as she saw the passing people aww-ing and pointing, some even asking if it was all right to take a picture of Lady in her adorable coat. She even posed a bit and as Evelyn and her continued, she looked at her and giggled.

“You little ham.”

Lady only continued trotting.

They made it to the park where Evelyn and Lady did their usual walk. She was still too worried and cautious to let Lady play in the dog park, she felt her little girl was too small to run around to be around all those excited, rambunctious other dogs so she only walked with her around the park. As they made their way around, Evelyn saw a large, grey pitbull approach the both of them. For a moment, she thought an owner followed but then there was no one, just the dog. He went right up to Lady, smelling her snout, Lady’s tail wagging and when Evelyn noticed no tags, no leash, she got a little worried. She knelt down, minding the hem of her coat as she held her hand out for the pit. She figured if anyone would get mauled, she rather it be her than Lady but the pitbull was nothing but a big sweetie. He sniffed Evelyn’s hand and let her pet him and as she did, she noticed that he was all skin and bone.

She glanced around as the wind picked up, her hair flying into her face, the immediate chill in the air making her look at the pup and she saw him shiver. She immediately felt awful, realizing he was a stray. Lady liked him right away, her little tail still wagging and the pit’s tail wagged just as much.

When they stood up to walk some more, she was delighted that the pit followed her and Evelyn held her hand to him and said,

“Come on, boy. You’re mine now.”

She didn’t want to have him picked up by the pound should anyone notice there was no leash, she took off her scarf and made a makeshift one with it, wrapping it around the pitbull’s big neck and holding the end of it as she walked Lady and the pit back home with her.

By the time Forrest got home, he was welcomed by the sight of his wife with her dog as well as a new friend sitting beside her. He was wrapped in a big blanket, his head on her lap but his tail wagged when he saw Forrest.

“Evie…what’s this?”

“Lady and I made a friend on our walk today.”

Forrest leaned down, picking up Lady and cuddled her for a moment as he scratched her chest.

“You took someone’s dog?”

“Of course not! He didn’t have any tags or a leash and he was all skin and bone…I couldn’t leave him out there and it got cold…”

She frowned as she pet his head, scratching between his ears.

“Can we please keep him?”

Forrest sighed and said,

“Only if he doesn’t belong to anyone.”

“He doesn’t!”

However, Forrest made sure. He did a quick search in the local pounds to make sure no one reported anything and he was convinced when he got a look at the dog himself, seeing he was indeed skinny and starving. His paws were raw from being on the street for so long but he had such a sweet disposition. Evelyn had bathed him and put something on his paws to help him heal and when Forrest brought some food on a plate for him, Evelyn smiled.

“Okay, we’ll keep him. He hit the jackpot finding you and Lady.”

Evelyn beamed, seeing the pit eating off the plate, a mix of veggies and chicken. Forrest pet his head and smiled warmly at him, Lady beside him.

“We’ll get him his own things tomorrow. A bed, bowls, tags…get his proper paperwork, a vet visit. You decide on a name?”

“Of course I did. Isn’t it obvious?”

She glanced at Lady and then back at the pit, now finishing up his meal. Forrest chuckled a bit.

“Tramp.”

Evelyn nodded.

In the morning, before Forrest left to get a temporary leash for Tramp, he saw that he and Lady where sharing Lady’s tiny bed. He was massive in comparison to their spaniel, but Lady was curled up happily beside him. Her toys were all around them and the two got on as if they had been friends their whole lives. He only smiled, watching them as he got his coat on and then left to run his errand.


	1581. James/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: James returns to London, he's horrified to find his fathers old offices used as a whore house, he demands they leave, except for the American slave boy Arthur ;)

James Delaney had returned home.

He had returned to claim what was his now that his father had passed. He had much business to deal with and the first thing he needed to so was sort his affairs.

After getting home and getting the keys to his father’s office, he headed directly to the docks where his father’s offices were near by. As he brought the key to the lock, he heard a woman shouting at him, telling him he needed to get to him before he could get to them.

He turned and glared and immediately pointed out that the Delaney offices, where his now. The woman swore and began quickly explaining that no one had come by in years and because it was so close…

But James didn’t care. He opened the doors and walked inside only to see curtains hanging around separating and making make-shift rooms, the windows pouring in light and the woman, proving to be a madam. James looked around and peered beyond some of the curtains, seeing the whores laying in bed, not yet working for the day.

“How much do you make a day?”

“Ten pounds a day. I can give you five.”

James hummed, turning away and he kept walking, pulling the curtains apart, more and more of the whores waking. The madam made a threat, James only returned it and he continued looking around, eventually pulling at the sheer curtains, tugging them down.

“I want you all out in two hours.”

As he started to make his way out towards the door to leave, he caught sight of a young boy still sitting on one of the filthy mattresses. He was wearing an oversized shirt that obviously wasn’t his. He looked far too young to be there and James turned and pointed the heavy iron key to the madam and said,

“All of you, out. Except him. Be punctual.”

James left, expecting to return to his father’s empty office building and the young boy he had pointed out. Sure enough, when he did, the madam was there, along with the boy and the offices now empty. She looked put out, the boy afraid and James looked at them both for a moment before he ask,

“Why are you here?”

“Well you don’t expect me to just hand him over do you? He’s mine and if you want him, he comes at a price.”

“You shouldn’t be charging me considering the favor I’m doing you.”

“Favor? Being uprooted with minimal time? How is that a favor?”

“I’m not bashing your skull in or handing you over to the police for trespassing. I’d call that a favor.”

The madam scowled and then said,

“Keep him. He’s barely worth the trouble anyway. No one wants to fuck a yank.”

She shoved him forward and then left, slamming the door behind her. Once alone, James looked at him and asked,

“That true? No one wants to fuck a yank?”

“Not nearly as much as the madam would want.”

“Mmm. What’s your name?”

“Arthur.”

“I’m James. James Delaney.”

“Sir…”

“Just James. Come along, I’m getting you home.”

Arthur nodded and James began to leave, his coat flowing behind him and Arthur immediately followed.


	1582. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Would you be willing to give us more of the sassy Arthur and 'whatever' Eames babysitters with Phillipa and James? They could go to a zoo or children's museum and the kids would make an absolute mess of themselves -- splashing in water, eating too much junk, etc. Cobb would only laugh at their destruction when they come home. And A and E love the kids, but this trip officiated that they are not going to have kids. They don't mind trying for them though. ;)

“Another favor?”

Eames asked, exasperated. He understood Dom needed to get back out there into the dating scene, but he also needed to understand that Arthur had a life of his own, which so happened to tangle in with Eames’. But Arthur was excited to do it, happy to help so Eames could only sigh and shrug.

They picked up Phillipa and James and took them to the zoo. The day was perfect for it and Eames didn’t have a better plan anyway so he went with it. He carried James for a while, Phillipa skipping happily beside Arthur while holding his hand and once they went to the zoo, they began to take in the exhibits.

A few elephants and zebras later, the kids were thirsty. Arthur was all too happy to oblige them and got them sugary, blue slush drinks. Which turned their tongues blue and they spent minutes at a time showing each other, showing Arthur and Eames and then encouraging Eames and Arthur to take a sip so they could have blue tongues. Eames took a drink and Arthur did too, then stuck their tongues out at each other, causing the kids to laugh.

The reptile and bird house later, the kids were hungry so lunch it was. Phillipa got mustard from her hot dog down the front of her shirt. Eames tried to clean it off but it was on there, bright yellow against a pale blue top. James got ketchup all over his face which Arthur cleaned off but it was too late to get his hands, which he wiped off on his cargo shorts. They had sticky fingers from the drinks, now they had condiments all over them. Eames could only sigh, Arthur laughed.

They saw giraffes, hippos, alligators, cranes, flamingos, peacocks and then the kids wanted a snack. Arthur got them ice cream and they sat down at the fountain to enjoy their treats and Eames held a wad of napkins knowing this would end in a mess. What he didn’t expect was James to get ice cream all over himself and instead of asking for help, he turned and leaned over into the fountain, wiping off his face with the cold water there. Arthur tried to stop him and Eames went to stop Phillipa before she copied her brother’s actions, but she slipped right out his grasp and she tumbled into the fountain. Arthur laughed and Phillipa stood up with a gasp, soaking wet. She immediately laughed and began splashing around and James did his best to follow but Arthur had him. Besides, he was soaked enough already.

Eames had to fish Phillipa out and they went to the gift shop to get her some new clothes and a towel. While they were there, Arthur bought James a new stuffed elephant toy and Phillipa a new giraffe. After Eames dried off Phillipa as best he could, he put her in her new, dry shirt and pants and carried her now that her sneakers were soaked. He met up with Arthur and James again, the both of them still looking at the gift shop things before they left.

On the way home, the kids fell asleep and Arthur looked at Eames while he drove.

“You’re so patient.”

“I guess. No sense in being the wet blanket of the group.”

Arthur smiled.

“They’re a handful.”

“That they are.”

“They’re good kids though.”

“They are.”

Eames smiled and Arthur reached over and held his hand.

When they got home, they dropped off the kids into Dom’s waiting hands and he laughed when he saw his soaked, sticky children.

“What happened?”

“Sugar and water fountains. You do the math.” Said Eames.

Dom laughed and let his kids go inside after thanking Arthur and Eames for the trip. Dom then looked at his friends.

“Thanks for this guys. Were they a lot of trouble?”

“Never.” Said Arthur with a smile.

When they were on their way home, Arthur sighed and said,

“Let’s never have kids.”

Eames chuckled.

“I thought you were all for them.”

“I was but those kids are a lot…and they’re all like that.”

“They are.”

“Yeah…no kids. But we can keep trying.”

Arthur grinned and Eames laughed.


	1583. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: From the "I Am Suicide" comic verse. Blake, despite Gordon telling him to give it up and wait for better leads, is pursuing the criminal known as Bane. He goes off grid and finds that Bane is hiding in the abandoned Santa Prisca prison. Proud with his work he goes in without help, this is his case, and he's going to finish it.

He knew he should have dropped the case, Gordon’s voice in the back of his head telling him Bane was gone.

‘He’s off the grid detective. He’s no longer in Gotham.’

‘It’s still my case, sir.’

‘Not anymore it’s not. He’s no longer in our jurisdiction. Let it go.’

But John Blake couldn’t let it go. He had been chasing after Bane for years, even when he was a rookie beating the streets, Bane had always been his. Even before he belonged to the Batman, Bane belonged to him. As he rose through the ranks in the Gotham Police Department, he never once lost sight of Bane. The masked criminal taunted him, seem to wait for him in some cases, but Blake could never arrest him. Once, just once, he witnessed a battle between him and the bat. The bat was fast, but that was readily said. He only seem to outstep Bane by a split second. When it seemed as if the Batman had him, Bane seem to use every bit of his strength to literally throw him back, sending him flying across the rooftop they fought on and he vanished. Batman flipped over mid toss, landing on his feet, his gloved hand skidding across the gravel top to stop himself and when he looked up, Bane was gone. John had seem him vanish just as he broke through the roof access door and he went to join the bat, but Batman only leapt off the edge giving chase, Blake unable to follow. It ate at him that he was helpless to do anything. He returned back downstairs to the ground and met with him back up, his fellow colleagues and they spoke for a moment and Blake decided to go in the same direction as he saw the Batman going on. He didn’t give anyone a chance to counter him as he took off in the squad car and he kept glancing up to see if he could catch sight of the bat, hoping he took could catch after Bane.

But he didn’t have to catch up to Bane. Bane had never lost sight of him. At a light, John only had a chance to gasp before the door was ripped open and he was yanked out of his car. He went for piece, but he felt it smacked away and he was pulled into the darkness of the alley. He was pressed against a wall, his toes barely scraping the ground as he saw it was Bane.

“You’ve been following me detective.”

John focused for a moment and saw the cold, calculating eyes of the criminal he had been following. John didn’t know what to do, he felt frozen and caught off guard and he heard himself saying,

“I’ve been trying to catch you.”

It sounded like laughter as Bane responded.

“It seems I caught you.”

He was gone a second later, or at least it felt like it was a second, John couldn’t remember what happened, only that he wandered back out to his squad car, seeing it had jumped the curve but it didn’t have any damage. His confusion turned to anger a moment later when it all seem to sink in. He had let Bane slip through his fingers and he swore to himself it would never happen again.

So when Gordon told him to drop the case, he couldn’t. It’s why he couldn’t stop himself from following leads, shaking down information, even going as far as making promises to gather as much as he could on Bane and finding out that he had fled back home.

He had returned to Santa Prisca and John didn’t understand why. By now, Santa Prisca was abandoned, just a hollow shell of what it once was but apparently, it was still Bane’s home. So John followed. He figured if his leads had been wrong, then at least he would go back home…if not…then he might go home a hero.

It took him days to get there, to find the prison through the heavy dense jungle marsh, because finding a way over the water was even harder. When he found the vast grey fortress, John went in easily. Nothing had been fenced up, guarded, protected. John was sure that Bane felt secure there, so he didn’t need the barb wire and henchmen as he did in Gotham. John felt lost as he entered the former prison and the echoes of tortured souls seem to follow the detective as he walked through the lobby, finding endless corridor after endless corridor. He wondered if Bane was even there, he wondered if he was wasting his time. He passed offices and eventually he found empty, broken prison cells, abandoned and opened, rats scurrying across him, spiders building their homes overhead. John kept going, shining his flashlight across dark and vast hallways that seem to lead nowhere.

He almost fell through a broken apart hallway that lead to the lower levels of the prison and as he slid along the wall, he was grateful he hadn’t fallen. He might of broken his leg, his neck and that would have been a foolish way to die. He kept going, feeling as if he had followed nothing for hours, the heat filling every inch of the steel and iron around him and when John suddenly saw light that didn’t come from his hand, he immediately ran towards it, weapon drawn. He saw the sliver of light and he was sure that there was a door somewhere and he holstered his flashlight to feel around for the door, finding nothing. No knob, no handle, not even a seam. In frustration, he struck the door and suddenly, it slid upwards, allowing John access. He walked in, his eyes unable to take the sudden light as he had been wandering for hours in the dark and as he adjusted, he saw Bane. Bane who sat on a chair, a vast pile of skulls under and around it, as if it was holding up his chair. Bane himself was leaning over, his elbows resting on his thighs, his hands covering the lower part of his face and he was without his mask. In fact, he was without anything on his person, the fragments of light seem to highlight the top of his head, his left shoulder, his arm, part of his legs and just the tips of his bare toes. His teeth were visible as he lowered his hands and he smiled when he saw John.

“Detective. You seem to have found me.”

“You-you’re under arrest.”

Bane let out a hearty laugh, throwing his head back for a moment as he slowly sat up straight, his face hiding in the shadows, his bare chest, now visible.

“Really detective? You’re here to arrest me? Let’s pretend that jurisdiction doesn’t exist. Let’s also pretend that you’re not in my territory. Let’s pretend that even on your best day, you could arrest me and take me back to Gotham. How do you intend to do that?”

John realized his pride had blinded him and he really didn’t have more of a solid plan other than arrest Bane. Now he was face to face with the beast and he felt his arm shake as he held his weapon out. He steadied it and swallowed hard as Bane stood from his throne, the shadows covering him in sections as he said,

“I’ll tell you something else, detective. Even on your best day, I was addicted to venom. Now I feel you’re probably more incapable of taking me down since I’ve gotten off it. My mind has never been clearer, more focused. And now that I have you here, do you think I’ll let you go easily as I did before?”

John began to see all his mistakes coming before him, piling up and becoming as solid as Bane was. He had been reckless, thoughtless, careless…and now he would pay for it. Bane plucked the gun from his hand easily and threw to the other side of the room. John heard it clanking loudly on the metal floor and he swallowed hard as his arm fell to his side. He looked up and saw those cold, calculating eyes and John felt himself surprised when a handsome face framed them, always having been obstructed by a mask before.

“You belong to me now, detective.”


	1584. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: That Tommy/John prompt where Tommy really loves Jon's bum was so cute all I could think of is Tommy playing the bongos on Jon's butt one rainy, lazy morning. Jon's giggling and like "wtf? Man." While Tommy just grins and pats away.

It was a rainy, slow, easy day. Tommy and Jon had done their workout already and after they ate, they had a shower and decided to take it easy for the rest of the day, especially since it was raining. 

Jon threw on his singlet and his boxer briefs, feeling a bit of a chill later and then getting Tommy’s Pittsburgh Fight Club hoodie, something he could throw on and have open instead of his usual Conlon pullover. He lay in bed, going through his phone as he lay on his stomach. He knew Tommy loved that, so he got comfortable, resting until Tommy came in.

Tommy was in his sweats, freshly showered, making some coffee for them when he saw Jon. He sighed and laid beside him, resting on his elbow as smoothed his hands over the swell of Jon’s ass.

“You got a great ass, Angel Face.”

“So you’ve told  me.”

“The squats just brought it to another level.”

Jon laughed a bit, feeling his hands on his cheeks, giving him a squeeze before moving on.

“It’s so firm too. Hardly jiggles.”

Jon laughed again, looking over his shoulder as he saw Tommy admiring him, still rubbing him.

“I never pegged you for an ass man.”

“I never thought so either. Until I met you anyway.”

Jon smiled and went back to his phone, letting Tommy still pet and rub him until he felt him petting him almost in a rhythm, his hands moving up and down almost as if…as if he was playing the bongos. He looked up and over his shoulder seeing Tommy bopping away on his ass quickly. Jon began to laugh as he looked back at him.

“What the fuck…are you playing my ass?”

Tommy looked back at him and nodded with a smile.

“Yeah.”

Jon kept laughing and shook his head, letting Tommy keep going and Tommy did keep going, patting him until he got bored and gave him another squeeze, leaning down to give him a kiss right on his plump cheek. Jon just smiled and shook his head again, still going through his phone.


	1585. James/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Maybe Arthur and Eames/James always had a secret thing going on, but when he left Arthur assumed him dead along with everyone else. suddenly he's back, and Arthur makes Eames/James promise to take him with him if he leaves again... <3 <3

****

Arthur had been heart sick for years.

For years, James had been with him. In society’s eyes, they were good friends, James a little odd, Arthur a lovely, well educated and proper and somehow through connections and family names, they became friends.

And they had been, once, as boys. As they grew, their feelings for one and other also grew. Arthur was surprised that James even wanted him in the same manner, he had thought James fancied the girls around him but instead, he adored Arthur.

They kept it a secret for years and they toyed with the idea of leaving, going somewhere isolated so they could be together. Arthur had no qualms about abandoning his good name, his family’s wealth, his reputation. He just wanted to be with James.

And then one day, James was gone. He had up and left, gone to Africa, his father told him. And to Arthur, it felt like he had lived a lie, a foolish adolescent hope that was finally dashed upon the rocks. For years, Arthur felt heart broken. He felt stupid and childish and even after that phased passed and he felt angry, nothing took away the pain that seem to linger. On some days, it felt as if it was fading away, other times it was at the forefront of his mind, bright and painful as if the sun was shining in his eyes.

Then, the rumors came around that James was dead. His ship had run ashore and he along with everyone on it, drowned. He didn’t believe it for months, thinking it couldn’t be true. But when Arthur saw James’ father, the despair in his eyes, he knew the old man believed it and even though he didn’t say so, Arthur began to believe it too.

He mourned. He mourned fresh pain that was again inflicted on him because of James Delaney and as much as it hurt, as much as he hated him for doing this to him, he couldn’t stop the ache in his chest that seem to get worse with every passing day. When the older Delaney passed away, Arthur attended his funeral. There were a few mourners in church, families and friends alike. Then, there were gasps and shocked faces when coming down the aisle, was James himself. Arthur felt as if his entire body stopped, the breath in his lungs seizing, his heart skipping several beats. At first, Arthur thought he might be going mad. Maybe he imagined James. But he was there. And he stayed, even during the burial while everyone mourned quietly, tears ran down Arthur’s face. His family assumed he was properly grieving a long time family friend.

Some time later, Arthur came across James himself at a bar. He wanted to be relieved, delighted, thrilled that the love of his life was not dead. He had a second chance, another opportunity to be with him. But looking at his face, he was furious, remembering he had been abandoned by him in the first place. He said nothing but looked at him and then turned away.

Arthur felt like a fool. Giving James a place in his heart where it didn’t even seem to matter to James himself. He sat outside of his family’s house, throwing stones into the small lake on their property. He wished he had the courage to tell James off, to curse him, to scream at him, to tell him everything he had been suffering through but all he did, was run away. He had a hundred questions but the first thing he wanted to know was why James had left him. He threw another stone and listened to the plop of it hitting the water and then sinking before he heard the soft sigh of grass being disturbed around him. He turned, thinking it was his father or his mother, but he was surprised again to see James.

He sat beside Arthur and they were both quiet for a while until Arthur said,

“I thought you were dead.”

“I am.”

“You should be. Why are you even here?”

“I came to see you.”

“I didn’t matter years ago. Why does a ghost care about what I do?”

“I had my reasons for leaving. For not telling you.”

“You abandoned me, James. You said you loved me. You toyed with me and then you left. Then you died and abandoned me all over again. Why should I be happy to see you now?”

“You shouldn’t.”

“Then I’m not.”

Arthur threw another stone.

“I hate you for making me love you. I hate you for leaving me for those years. I hate you for the pain you caused me that never healed. It never healed James. I’ve been heartbroken and in mourning and now you’re back. I hate you because I still love you though you don’t deserve it.”

James said nothing, just picked up another stone and threw it into the lake. It skipped a bit before sinking into the water.

“I have ties to mend. Things I must take care of. But when I’m done…I want to take you with me.”

“You said that before. Why should I believe you now?”

“I’m not the same man I was before. I’ve changed. I didn’t intend to hurt you, I swear it.”

Arthur felt his breathing pick up because it all felt the same, it all felt so familiar. His chest hurt as he fought back tears.

“You promise me you’ll take me with you?”

“I promise.”

“I want your word James. Because if you leave me again, you better never return. You better truly die in some godforsaken country and your ghost better stay there too.”

“You have my word. I still love you Arthur. That never changed.”

Arthur nodded and as he sat there, he felt James take his hand. At that moment, Arthur thought James meant to hold it but he felt something against his palm and when he looked down, he saw it was a diamond.

“Consider it an engagement present.”

James stood up and began to leave, Arthur smiling as he watched him go, the ache in his chest at last, lessening.


	1586. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: i know its been a while but could you do a sequel to the fic where eames is cheating on robert with arthur? it was ch. 609

Arthur did his best to move on.

He had thrown Eames out of his house, out of his life. Eames was still married and he refused to leave Robert and Arthur was tired of sneaking around and being his mistress.

He wished he could say he didn’t miss Eames or think of him often. He wished he could say that he didn’t at all cry or nearly break and call him. He wished he could say he brushed him off easily and went out with every guy that paid him attention.

But he couldn’t. Arthur missed him and cried and he held himself up inside his apartment doing his best to throw away everything that reminded him of Eames. He couldn’t even bring himself to do that so it all went into a box and stored away for a later time, when he was sure he could throw them out. He blocked Eames’ number on his phone because he wasn’t sure if he was strong enough to listen to his voice, to read his texts. He knew he had to move on, but in the beginning, it was the hardest thing he ever did.

A year went by. Arthur felt he had wasted a good part of that year building himself up, giving himself the strength to move on, but eventually, he felt he did. He went on vacation with some of his friends at the end of the year, he was promoted at work and worked hard to keep himself busy. He moved from his apartment and got a bigger one, a better one. He even dated again, making sure he was with unmarried men and took his time, keeping it casual, trying to see if anything happened but nothing ever did.

After the year, Arthur felt better. He even felt like his old self, before he had ever known Eames. But life is funny. And just as Arthur healed and felt better about everything, he bumped into Eames again. It was like a movie, Arthur was just running errands one afternoon and he stopped to get some coffee. After collecting his cup, just as he turned to leave, Eames was there. He seem to come out of nowhere and as he apologized, their eyes met and Arthur felt his whole world stop.

“Arthur…”

He sounded wounded and sad saying his name, but his voice was hopeful. Arthur recovered, clearing his throat as he nodded.

“Hi. How are you and your husband?”

He reminded himself that Eames was married and had been married while seeing Arthur. Eames shook his head.

“There is no husband. We divorced.”

Arthur nodded.

“That’s wonderful. Well it was nice to see you again.”

He stepped aside and began to walk around him, leaving the coffee shop. He heard Eames following him as he said,

“Arthur, please wait.”

“I have things to do.”

“Please.”

Arthur stopped and turned to face him, stopping on the street as they turned to face each other.

“What?”

“I tried calling you but I couldn’t get through. When I went to your apartment, you were gone. After Robert and I divorced, I wanted to tell you.”

“But what would make you think I care?”

Eames looked down, hurt.

“Because I thought you loved me.”

“I did. Once. But I’m not going to continue panting after someone else’s husband. I lost enough dignity.”

“Arthur, please. I missed you desperately. After you threw me out and stopped taking my calls, I realized what I lost. I stayed married because it was easier…I have no excuse. It was wrong to stay with Robert when you were waiting for me.”

Arthur looked down, feeling his resolve weaken.

“How would I ever trust you after this?”

“Because if you gave me another chance, I would spend the rest of my life making it up to you.”

Arthur sighed deeply, feeling as if all the work he did in the past year was breaking down. The front he had put up and just now started to believe, was going away. He missed Eames, he still loved him, he knew that’s why he couldn’t make it work with anyone else. When he looked back up at Eames, he sighed.

“I still have some errands to run…you…you want to come with me?”

Eames smiled and nodded.

“Yes…I’d love to.”

Arthur nodded and began to walk, Eames by his side.


	1587. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Cont of the I Am Suicide. What does Bane do next now that he has John Blake?

John woke up in a cell.

He immediately shot up from his slumped position and regretted it immediately. He held the back of his head, wondering when he was knocked out. He had no recollection of anything other than Bane dragging him away…and now he was in a cell.

He slowly got to his feet, seeing he was unarmed, of course and without a cell phone, without his wallet, even without his shoes. As he looked around the cell, he saw it was plain, a metal bed grounded, a sink and a toilet. There was no door, the only point of entry seem to be at the ceiling above him, barred but light pouring through.

John didn’t sit around and wait. He tested the bed that was welded down and when it wouldn’t give, he began to attempt to climb up towards the bars. He was grateful for his athletic form, the fact that he had kept in shape, that he was trained. His head ached, but he climbed on the bed and felt around the metal walls, trying to find a groove, a slot to ease his fingers in, something to give him leverage. It felt like hours as he searched and eventually climbed, jumped, reached and fell, sometimes landing on his feet, other times not and he would come crashing down to the unforgiving metal cell and he curse and shout in pain. After shaking it off, he would try again.

His desperation to get out began to cloud his better judgment and even when he finally reached up and grasped the metal bars, he found he had no further plan other than to reach the bars. He hung there for moments at a time, thinking, feeling the lactic acid in his arms and hands build up until he couldn’t hang there a moment longer and he would drop down again.

He circled, looking up the whole time, wishing he could see better, sweat pouring down his face, his shirt sticking to him as he panted for air. It was still unmercifully hot, the heat scalding and burning him from the bottom of his feet to the top of his head. He took off his shirt and wrapped it around his hand and climbed up again, catching the bars and he began to lift his weight up and then drop it down again, trying to see if the bars were weak enough for him to pull at least one off. He figured he could squeeze out through the opening so long as he got one bar loose.

He had no real plan other than to get out of the cell and escape. Belonging to Bane was no longer worth his pride, it was no longer worth the case, the pursuit he had given. He should have listened to Gordon. He thought of that as he felt one of the bars give just a bit, the sound of rust and metal scraping against metal louder than John thought.

He knew he didn’t have much time. It would be seconds, maybe minutes before Bane heard him so with every bit of his strength, using his feet as leverage, John pulled and pulled until the bar gave and he almost fell back as he was suddenly swinging free. He dropped the bar into the cell, his first mistake and he pushed past the pain to pull himself up, his second mistake.

As he struggled to pull himself through, he thought he wouldn’t be able to move an inch further but he managed to get up, lifting his feet up through the opening and as he fell back, he heard a soft applause. John turned himself over and saw Bane sitting against the wall, watching him.

“Bravo detective.”

John wanted to curse. He wanted to get up, to run but his entire body ached, his hands were shaking from gripping at the bars so long and his legs felt useless from all the falls he took earlier. He cursed himself, turning away from Bane.

“How long have you been there?”

“I never left. I was waiting for you to wake up. I thought you’d call for someone, but instead, imagine my surprise when I heard you banging around in there. Had you called out, I would have let you out.”

John felt foolish and he laid there for a while, panting, trying to catch his breath, his entire body in agony. He closed his eyes before he asked,

“What are you going to do with me?”

“I told you detective, you belong to me. You’ve trespassed into my home, you broke in here and have come after me, so it’s only right I keep you in place. Would you like something to drink?”

John had no pride left. He was in pain and hot and painfully thirsty. So he didn’t even hesitate in saying,

“Yes.”

Bane stood up and pulled John to his feet, walking him elsewhere in the prison.

John was fed, given water and a change of fresh clothes. As John recovered slowly, he couldn’t meet Bane’s eyes. He felt stupid and though he wouldn’t admit it outloud, he was scared. He had trapped himself with a madman and he couldn’t blame anyone else but his short sightedness. He knew the answer to all the questions in his head.

What was Bane going to do with him? Keep him.

Would he kill him? Possibly.

Bane drank with him, looking at him and John finally thought of a question he couldn’t answer himself.

“Are we alone here?”

“Of course not. There’s guards posted in the area, in the shadows. We have never been alone detective.”

“So you saw me coming.”

“Since the moment your plane landed.”

John nodded.

“How long have you been off the venom.”

“For months now. I’ve been recovering, hence my absence in Gotham. Though I did not think I’d be missed.”

He smirked at John and John felt ashamed again.

“So….what now?”

“Now is up to you detective. We can continue our civil conversation and eventually, I’ll let you go. But if you resist, you fight, you attempt to escape, then you can return to your cell.”

There was no brutality behind Bane’s words but John felt it nonetheless. He knew what it meant, to return to his cell, to be imprisoned and possibly starved. At least if he continued being civil, he had a chance of being released. Bane was never a liar…but he was a criminal and he wasn’t sure if he would even keep his word. But it was worth a try.

He nodded.

“Civil conversation it is.”

“Excellent choice.”


	1588. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames showing off for Arthur by doing all the things Cher does in Clueless to get attention -- sends himself love letters, buys himself chocolate, shows a little skin. He hasn't realized though that A has definitely seen Clueless (hello?! He totally had a straight crush on Alicia Silverstone in the 90s) and thinks it's adorable that E is trying so hard to impress him.

Eames was frustrated. He didn’t know how to get Arthur’s attention and all he knew was that the usual tactics didn’t work.

When he got back to his hotel room after yet another long, drawn out day, he decided to take it easy and think back on what he could do to get Arthur to notice him. He showered and ordered room service and while he waited, he turned on the TV and flipped a few channels until he found something to watch.

He didn’t realized where he landed because his room service came at just that moment. He answered, brought in his cart and started to eat before he even noticed what movie was playing. It was Clueless, some 90’s vehicle for Alicia Silverstone. Eames had never seen it, he was just familiar with the actress because she had been in another movie Eames did see, although she was much younger then. He didn’t mind it was on, he just ate his dinner, chuckling a bit at some of the funny moments and mostly leaving it on for background noise.

By the time he finished eating, the new kid had shown up in Alicia Silverstone’s class and she developed a crush. So she decided to get his attention by playing up how desirable she was, sending herself flowers, love notes, chocolates and showing a bit of skin because it reminds guys of being naked. And then they think of sex.

While Eames thought it was ridiculous to possibly take advice from an old movie, especially from a girl’s movie, he did realize that she had a point. How else would have Alicia Silverstone actually gotten Justin’s attention. They did end up going out…despite Justin being gay. The point was, was that it worked.

The next day, Eames was at his desk working on some sketches when Ariadne came in with the take out and holding a vase full of flowers. She looked at them strangely and said,

“Hey guys, lunch is here. Eames, these are yours.”

“Aw, Ari thank you love. I didn’t know you cared.”

“I don’t. When I was coming in, some delivery guy was trying to figure out where to leave them.”

The team had been renting out an entire floor in a high rise building. It was perfect to blend in but still know where someone worked. The last thing Eames wanted to do was behave as if he was giving away their work location.

Eames stood and took the flowers, smiling as Ariadne began distributing lunches. She, Yusuf, their architect and Eames all stood by Eames’ desk, asking who the flowers were from but Eames shrugged and said he didn’t know. He noticed Arthur didn’t pay any attention, already eating his lunch behind them.

The next day, Eames got a box of Lindt chocolates, also left by some clueless delivery man. Eames shared them with his team, Ariadne happily taking one, Yusuf taking two, the architect, the extractor and finally, Eames presented the box to Arthur.

“Arthur?”

Arthur looked up from his research and looked at the chocolates and then at Eames.

“Thanks.”

Arthur took the chocolate and Eames smiled at him.

The love letters were a little more difficult to pass into the office, so Eames just continued on with the rest of the plan. He and Ariadne were at his desk, talking about non work related things and it was like the heavens were on his side when Ariadne said,

“That wolf tattoo is amazing.”

Eames grinned and held it up for her, showing her a better view.

“Thanks love.”

He was relieved when she kept going.

“You have the one on your arm right?”

“Which one?”

She laughed and said,

“Both I guess. Did you get any more?”

Eames stood up and lifted up his shirt, revealing the latest on his rib cage, the Buddha holding an AK-47. She oo-ed and said,

“That is so awesome! I heard the ribs were painful to get tattooed.”

Eames made sure to hold his shirt up a little higher than needed, making sure Arthur had noticed, although he was acting like he wasn’t.

“Nah, it was no big deal. The inside of my arm hurt more.”

He grinned at Arthur when Arthur looked back at him. Arthur only shook his head and looked back down, but he was smiling to himself.

Eames began to think nothing was working. It probably was a bad idea to take advice from a high school movie. But just as he thought about giving up, getting his coat on and getting ready to leave for the night, Arthur stopped him.

“Hey, are you going back to your hotel?”

“Uh, yeah. We’re done for the day right?”

“Yeah, we are but I just wanted to ask you something.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

“I wanted to know why you didn’t send the love notes to yourself.”

Eames felt not only a little panic, but embarrassment as well.

“What? I don’t-”

“I watched Clueless when it came out. Actually, I had a bit of a crush on Alicia Silverstone back in the day. You know…when I thought I was straight.”

Eames felt frozen in his place as he felt his jaw opening and closing. He didn’t know where to begin. Arthur just laughed, shaking his head again.

“I thought it was adorable that you would go through so much trouble for me. You could have just asked me out.”

“I just…I was trying to get your attention.”

“Well you got it. So, duchess. You rashin tonight?”

It took a moment for Eames to pick up on what Arthur was asking him. But when he picked up on the reference, he laughed and asked,

“Can we get drinks?”

“Yeah. Come on.”

Eames felt himself grinning like a loon as he walked with Arthur to the elevator.


	1589. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Arthur has never admitted to liking hot chocolate (he thinks coffee is more grown up) so he never asks/orders. But Eames figures it out and makes it for him. He makes it from chocolate with cream, cinnamon and a pinch of chili. Along with a cinnamon stick to stir in the chocolate shavings and whipped cream.

“What is that?”

Eames had just settled back in his seat and uncapped his hot chocolate. The scent had apparently wafted over to Arthur and he was curious.

“It’s hot chocolate. Would you like a sip?”

“No, thanks.”

Arthur turned it down though now and then, Eames caught him looking at his cup or taking a deep breath. For as long as they had been together, Eames began to notice that Arthur never drank anything but coffee. Eames had a variety of drinks, some fancy and strange, others simple and pleasant. Eames always offered some to Arthur, but Arthur always turned them down, sometimes scoffing as if it was childish to have anything but coffee.

This last time though, Eames had gotten enough hints to realize that he was going to have to take this matter in his own hands.

When they returned home from their latest job, it was cold in New England. Well, cold was an understatement. They braced the chills and the occasional snow flurries to get groceries and other necessities and returned to their rented home and began to get comfortable.

“You hungry or anything?” Asked Eames as he stood in the kitchen doorway.

Arthur was still in Eames’ borrowed Burberry jumper as he started up the fire in the fireplace. He threw in a log as he said,

“Ah, a bit thirsty. How about some coffee?”

Eames smirked a bit.

“Sure, just get that fire going, love.”

Arthur nodded as Eames ducked back into the kitchen and got started. He got out a saucepan first and then milk and the nutella. After taking a generous spoonful, he let it melt in there with milk, stirring it. He added half and half, semisweet chocolate chips, some sugar, some vanilla and stirred it all. When it was a nice thickness, he sprinkled some chili in for a bit of a kick and then poured some in Arthur’s favorite mug, then some for himself. He put some whipped cream on top and shook some cinnamon on top before adding chocolate shavings. He grabbed one of the large marshmallows from the bag and added it on top, like a little hat and stuck a cinnamon stick in for stirring as well. He did the same for himself and then took both mugs out.

Arthur was sitting in front of the fire and he smiled when he saw Eames approaching. As he took the offered mug, he saw the marshmallow and whipped cream and made a face.

“This isn’t coffee.”

“Just try it. It’s my own recipe.”

“Eames, this is kid’s stuff, please make me some coffee.”

“I will if you take a sip and don’t like it.”

Arthur huffed.

“Fine.”

Eames watched him take the stick and make a quick stir before he took a slow sip. He watched his eyes, before unamused and a little annoyed, light up as the taste hit his tongue. After a moment, he licked his lips and said,

“Oh my God…”

Eames smiled, watching Arthur take another sip, more excitedly this time.

“I’ll take it you like it.”

“This is the best thing I’ve ever had!”

Eames kept smiling as he took a sip from his own mug. Arthur made another stir with the cinnamon stick and took another sip, humming.

“Still kid stuff?”

Arthur shook his head, licking the excess whipped cream from his mouth.

“Can you make this for me all the time?”

Eames laughed.

“Any time you want, my love.”


	1590. Chapter 1590

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: any updates on John Fitzgerald and Arthur.

After they made enough money hunting and selling furs, Fitzgerald decided it would be best to part ways with the company and keep going. He was getting too many stares, too many questions and after he caught a trapper eyeing Arthur in a way that Fitzgerald didn’t like too much, he decided to collect his and Arthur’s earnings and left.

Arthur didn’t like that Fitzgerald took his earnings and though he stayed silent, he was furious. He had earned that money, he had hunted, skinned and stalked just as much as any man and it made him so angry that Fitzgerald pocketed it as if it was his own.

Walking through a new patch of woods, though to Arthur, it could have been anywhere, he watched Fitzgerald stalk in front of him, rifle in one hand, the reigns of the horse in the other. Arthur didn’t have a rifle anymore, just his knife and his rage.

“That was my money.”

Fitzgerald stopped and looked over his shoulder.

“What was that?”

“I said, that was my money. From the company. I earned it. I hunted for it.”

“What the fuck you gonna do with money?”

“It’s not the point. The fact that you just took it is what makes me angry. I would have given it to you anyway because as much as it makes me angry to say, you’re right, what would I do with money.”

“Then if you were gonna give it to me anyway, what’s your problem?”

“You don’t get it.”

“Nah I don’t.”

“Should have known you’d be too stupid to get it.”

“Hey!”

Fitzgerald shoved Arthur hard, causing him to fall back. Arthur fell with a thud, surprised as Fitzgerald stood over him.

“You’re gettin a little too comfortable there squaw. You forget I literally own you. Everything up till now has been a fuckin luxury for you but that can end real fuckin fast and don’t forget that!”

Arthur said nothing and his face betrayed nothing either. Fitzgerald glared at him a moment longer before he shouted at him.

“Get up!”

He turned and went back to the reigns of the horse, grabbing them as he started to walk. Arthur did get up and at that moment, his mind told him to run. He rather die in the wilderness then by Fitzgerald’s rage…at least the wilderness would be far more merciful. So instead of following, Arthur turned and ran. He decided to follow the path they had already traveled and when he heard Fitzgerald yell after him, it only spurred Arthur to run faster. He knew he had to lose him so even though he wanted to stay on the trail, he jumped off and kept running. He could feel his chest burning, fear prickling at his neck. He knew if he didn’t get away, if Fitzgerald caught him, he’d kill him. Now he had no other option but to flee.

He jumped over dead logs, tore past brush when he couldn’t avoid it, never looking back, though he was certain Fitzgerald wasn’t too far behind him. He panted furiously as he slid down the sides of hill and he kept going once he got to the bottom. He knew he needed covering, some place to hide but he had tunnel vision and his legs, as much as every muscle strained, didn’t want to stop. When he got to another dip, he saw a river and he followed it upwards, hoping he could cross it and put more space between him and Fitzgerald.

He saw his opening when the river narrowed enough that an arched over tree and its branches would be enough to get him across. As he jumped up to grab them, he heard a growl and for a moment, he thought it was Fitzgerald but instead, it was a different animal. A bear was emerging from a cave and when he saw Arthur, it growled and sniffed the air around him. Arthur now had new fears and he thought if he got away, maybe the bear wouldn’t attack, seeing that Arthur meant it no harm. But the bear didn’t see it that way and began to approach Arthur.

Arthur now had to stand his ground there and he withdrew his knife. He was grateful it wasn’t a grizzly, it would have killed him for sure but a bear was still a bear with claws and teeth and all Arthur had was a blade. At least he would die by the bear and not a madman’s whim and Arthur was happy to go this way. Free and by nature. He held his guard up, backing away slowly, showing the bear he meant no harm but the bear reared up and let out a roar before it came back down on all fours and began to run towards Arthur.

It only took a few steps before a loud blast got its attention. Arthur realized it was was Fitzgerald, having caught up to him and now killing the bear. Arthur knew he should continue running, now that he could so while Fitzgerald shot and took the bear down, Arthur grabbed the branches and climbed across, climbing the tree and landing on the other side. When he touched down, the bear was dead and Fitzgerald was looking at him. Knowing he was still in his sights, Arthur hid behind the tree.

“How far you gonna get pup? You know I’ll find you. You just nearly got yourself killed by a bear.”

“I rather be mauled to death by that animal then by the animal you are!”

He peeked from behind the trunk and saw Fitzgerald standing on the banks of the river, his rifle on his shoulder. Arthur was tired and shaking and he knew he could hide and maybe get further. But for now, he was tired.

“Come on back squaw. I promise I won’t hurt you.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Where you gonna go huh?”

“Anywhere! Away from you!”

Fitzgerald looked annoyed and Arthur caught his breath before he turned and kept running.


	1591. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Bane/John, who keep trying to be intimate together but Barsard somehow keeps walking in on them. Of course he always gets an eyeful of something, poor guy. Thank you!

Alone finally in the middle of nowhere, in the mountains where they were safe and secluded among the league, John had never felt more safe in his life. He had Bane and he was protected as well as comfortable and wrapped in luxury.

However, while he had all these things, it didn’t mean he could always have them. Since the league lacked a leader, Bane was in charge, which meant a lot of responsibilities on his shoulders and a lot of time away from John.

They worked around it as best as they could and Bane fulfilled his duties to the league while also doing his best to balance John. One evening after dinner, Bane went to his beloved’s bedroom where John stood out in the hallway. He looked cold despite his sweatpants, oversized shirt and Bane’s robe. It covered him, swaddled him and fell to his knees. The linens were dyed black though the hem was fraying from age and use. John had loved it when he saw it and claimed it as his own and Bane happily forfeit it. When he went over to John, John smiled and opened his arms to him, feeling Bane lift him to the tips of his toes as he kissed him. It had been a while since John had been awake when Bane was finished with his duty and the moment their lips touched, John clung to him, not wanting to let go.

Bane reached back for the door, throwing it open and he stepped in, taking John with him. John willingly went, the tips of his fingers finding the edge of his door and throwing it to close it and he was sure he had but didn’t give another thought as the back of his legs hit their bed and he fell back on it, Bane following him. It was dark in their room but John’s hands could see everything and as he touched Bane, it was as if sparkes filled his vision. He let Bane undress him, removing his layers, now feeling warm and overdressed having Bane with him. As he lifted his hips to let Bane take off his sweats, their room flooded with light and they both stopped as Barsad stood at the door.

“Forgive me brother, but you’re needed.”

“Barsad! Why didn’t you knock?” Asked Bane.

“I did. You didn’t hear me for obvious reasons and the door wasn’t closed. Pardon the interruption.”

Bane waved him off and Barsad stepped out of sight but did not close the door. They both sighed and John nodded, patting Bane’s arm.

“Go.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s going to happen.”

Bane kissed him before he stood up and dressed him again before he covered John up and left.

It happened often. When they were alone somewhere in the castle, Barsad always managed to find them and interrupt. Sometimes in some compromising positions or various stages of undress. Bane would get frustrated and demand to know how Barsad always knew where he was. Barsad shrugged and said,

“I know you well enough.”

Once, just once, they actually managed to start. They had been alone in their room, Bane making it perfectly clear not to be disturbed. And for a while, it seemed as everything was going smoothly. John was on top of him, moving slowly as Bane held his hips. He could watch John’s stomach tense and relax as he moved, his thighs flexing and tensing as he lifted himself up and down, his moans sweet and soft. They had missed each other desperately and for a moment, Bane heard nothing but John. Nothing else existed but him, so when he sat up to kiss John, he heard a repeated tapping sound at his door. John heard it too and he stopped and Bane gathered the sheets around them and pulled them over John’s shoulders. He growled and shouted,

“I said I am not to be disturbed!”

“Forgive me, I come at Barsad’s behalf.”

“Tell him to wait!”

“Yes, as you wish.”

Bane sighed and looked at John and John panted softly, bringing his hand to his face as the sheet fell off his shoulder.

“Do you want to keep going?”

Bane sighed deeply and as much as he wanted to, he now felt distracted.

“Maybe when I get back.”

John nodding, understanding.

After some time, Bane was tired a bit annoyed. He looked at Barsad and said,

“You’re my second in command. You should be able to handle situations without me.”

“I think that you should be part of it. We’re trying to organize ourselves again.”

“Either way, if I wish to be undisturbed, then I want to be undisturbed.”

“But these matters are crucial.”

“So is my relationship.”

Barsad chuckled a bit and nodded.

“Understood.”


	1592. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: so john stays with bane and while they were having sex john accidently says he loves him. John's embarrased but bane is happy so bane teases him about it. John acts annoyed but he's relieved and actually likes the teasing

John making his decision to stay with Bane united the two properties like never before.

But neither John nor Bane cared about that. While the soldiers and the rabble celebrated, Bane took his mate to bed. It was the one space, the one time that John didn’t fight, didn’t argue, didn’t resist. When Bane undressed him, John let him. He was quiet and demur, raising his arms, when Bane pulled off his shirt, raising his hips when Bane took off his pants. When Bane reached up and took off his mask John found himself holding his breath.

He watched as Bane revealed his face, handsome and beautiful like the rest of him. His lips full, framed by the indentations the mask left around his mouth. He set the mask aside and removed his clothing before joining John.

John denied it, always denied how much he really enjoyed himself, otherwise he would have never mated with Bane in the first place. But now he had no reason to lie about it, to say otherwise. He loved how good Bane’s warmth felt against his skin. He loved the weight of his body on top of his own, he loved how Bane touched him, everywhere and slowly as if he had never had a chance to do it before. He loved how Bane touched his hair, smoothing it back, gripping a handful of it as he kissed him. He loved how Bane kissed him, how his lips felt so hungry for John’s. It was always amazing.

When Bane finished, he pulled out and John found himself disappointed and didn’t bite his tongue when he asked,

“Why did you pull out?”

“I thought you didn’t want anymore pups.”

“Oh…right.”

John panted softly, catching his breath as Bane laid on top of him, kissing his throat. He felt good, as good as he had felt in such a long time. He smiled, tilting his head towards Bane as he brought his hand to the broad expanse of his back. He sighed then and softly said,

“I love you.”

Bane smiled against his throat but said nothing back for a moment before he picked his head up and looked at John.

“I love you too.”

It seem to dawn on John what he just said and he swallowed hard.

“What?”

“You said you loved me.”

“I did no such thing!”

Bane chuckled and moved off John once he saw him start to struggle to sit up. He sat beside him and watched John sit up and bring his hands to his face, scrubbing at it as he groaned to himself.

“You love me.”

“I do not!” John fired back.

Bane laughed this time and brought his hand to John’s arm, rubbing it until John flinched back and got out of bed, pulling his clothes back on. Bane smiled, amused at his beloved’s actions.

“I said I love you too. Why are you so upset?”

“I didn’t say it!”

Bane gestured him over and John refused at first before Bane held his hand out to him and John finally went over to him and sat back down with him. He felt Bane’s fingers run through his hair as he said,

“You did say it. You love me and I love you too.”

John crossed his arms and did his best not to smile as Bane continued stroking his hair.

“Beloved…”

John turned his head and Bane caught him struggling to keep the corner of his mouth down. When John turned, he tried to sound serious and annoyed.

“What?”

Bane knew he wasn’t angry so he tugged on his hair a bit.

“You love me.”

Finally, John laughed but stopped himself and cleared his throat as he stood up again.

“Shut up.”

Bane only smiled and watched John finish getting dressed before he left.


	1593. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Would you write about T somehow managing to only get away with one year in military prison. Sometime during, T is allowed to have a conjugal visit with sickly weak A the week before the tumor removal and they are both completely worried. After the surgery, T gets a call that the procedure went well and A said he loves T and will come see him when he's well.

Immediately after the fight with Brendan, Tommy was arrested.

He was given medical attention and immediately carried off afterwards. Tommy only got to see Adam briefly before he was taken away, but it was enough to sustain him. Enough to sustain through his arresting process, through his arraignment and just as he thought he couldn’t last another day, his trial started and Adam was there.

He testified on Tommy’s behalf, saying he had left the army, not for selfish reasons but for him, he was diagnosed with an aggressive form of cancer and while yes, he had planned on winning the purse through Sparta, he had planned on keeping at least a portion of it to help him pay for his medical bills. His brother testified for him, saying his intentions were also nobel.

The court was moved enough to give Tommy only a year in prison, two on probation. Adam cried anyway but Tommy was relieved. It could have been much, much worse.

Tommy went to prison, but it wasn’t maximum security. He wasn’t considered a flight risk and he decided he would serve his sentence quietly. He was grateful for the minimum security, he was allowed visitors, face to face. He had his own cell, he got to wear comfortable clothing, though military issued shoes. He was allowed conjugal visits with Adam, though those visits were spent with Adam being afraid and sick and getting sicker as time went on.

He had to go through chemo first, to weaken and shrink the tumor that threatened to kill him before the doctors went in to remove it. Adam was scared and every time Tommy saw him, he saw him looking thinner, paler. Then one day, Adam came in wearing a hat. The way it was pulled down way over his ears, Tommy knew that he was bald. He had complained previously that his hair had started falling out and Tommy didn’t say anything about it. He only smiled and told Adam he was beautiful. He saw him blush and look away but Tommy was serious and he spent the rest of their visit kissing him.

Then Adam came to see him and Tommy truly felt worried. He saw how his clothes seem to hang off him and he had a worried look on his face. Tommy took his hands, feeling how cold they were and Adam weakly told him that his surgery was next week.

“I’m scared.”

“You’re going to be fine. You’re strong. Your family will be there.”

“But you won’t.”

Adam sniffled, turning away and rubbing at his eye. Tommy felt terrible that he couldn’t be there with him and he brought his hands to his mouth, kissing them.

“I’m sorry.”

“I just wish you could be there. I need you.”

“I know. But you’re going to be just fine. You’re going to wake up and I’ll call you and you’re going to tell me how achey you are.”

“I just wish I could put this off until you’re released.”

“It’s too dangerous to wait. I still have a couple of months.”

Adam nodded, again, angrily wiping at his eye.

Tommy did his best to comfort him, but he knew his words were useless and pointless because he physically couldn’t be there for Adam.

He spent the days before Adam’s surgery nervous and he paced and had a lot of restless nights. The night before Adam’s surgery, Tommy did something he hadn’t done since he was a little boy. He prayed. He never thought he would have to again, not since his mother passed, but he felt he should do everything he could.

He waited and waited and while he waited, he worried. He couldn’t concentrate at all, thinking of Adam and he wished he could have been there for him for what had to be the millionth time.

When he was able to, he called Adam’s house. With every moment that the line rang, he felt his heart beating frantically but then it picked up.

“Hello?”

He recognized Kyle’s voice right away and Tommy lifted his head up.

“Hey, Kyle it’s me, Tommy.”

“Oh, hey Tommy man, how’s it goin?”

“I’m fine. How’s Adam?”

“Out like a light man. He made it through the surgery no problem. He’s strong. Doctor said he was gonna recover just fine.”

Tommy sighed in relief, hanging his head as he smiled.

“I know he’s resting but could you wake him up? I really, really want to speak to him.”

“Yeah, of course. Give me a sec.”

He heard Kyle shifting and his voice trying to rouse Adam. He then heard his voice, soft and sleepy.

“Tommy?”

“Hey, baby. I told you, you’d be fine.”

“Yeah…yeah. I miss you.”

“I miss you too. I can’t wait until I get out of here. I’m gonna take care of you.”

“I know. Can’t wait.”

“I love you. I love you so much.”

“Mmm…love you too.”

“Let Kyle take care of you okay? You call me as soon as you can.”

“Okay. I’ll go see you soon.”

“When you’re able to, baby.”

“Okay. Bye.”

The phone went back to Kyle and Kyle mentioned that Adam was a little out of it, the meds he was on wore him out. Tommy told him it was fine and to take care of him and Kyle promised he would. When they hung up, Tommy felt relief that Adam had made it through and it made him count the months before his release all the more.


	1594. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is very aware of how hot Arthur gets when E shaves and has a deliciously sleek, smooth chin. But he never expected A to go so cuckoo for coco puffs over his pornostache!

“I miss your face.”

It was an innocent comment and when Eames heard it, he turned and saw Arthur, drying his hair off. Eames was standing in front of the mirror, running beard oil through his full and well trimmed beard. Arthur made him promise he would never let it grow out of control like it did the last time. They had just finished showering. Eames had a towel around his waist, Arthur wore his robe and dried his hair off when he made his comment. Eames smiled a bit.

“Do you?”

“Yeah. I feel like you had a beard for such a long time now.”

“Well, my face is still here.”

“But I can’t see your lips. Your chin. Your jaw line. It’s all covered with hair now.”

Eames smiled a bit and asked,

“Is that your subtle way of telling me to shave?”

“I’d like you to but I know you love your beard.”

Arthur shrugged a bit and went back to their bedroom and Eames only smiled.

A few days later, while Arthur was reading something downstairs, Eames locked himself in the bathroom and began to shave. He started by trimming the specific area down and when it was short enough, he began to shave. He thought he’d show Arthur he could show him jawline, his lips, his chin but still keep facial hair on his face.

When he finished, he went downstairs and wait until Arthur looked up. Sure enough, his reaction was exactly what he expected…at first. Arthur’s eyes got wide and his mouth fell open as he got to his feet.

“Oh my God…”

“You like?”

Eames had shaped himself a moustache, but it wasn’t a regular moustache, it was a pornstache and he thought it looked ridiculous. He planned it as a joke and after scaring Arthur, he was going to shave it all off but when Arthur’s reaction went from shock to arousal, he started to change his mind. Arthur approached him, touching his chin first before he leaned closer to him, kissing it, his fingers touching the sides of his jaw before they brushed over the tips of the exaggerated moustache that framed Eames’ mouth. When Arthur tilted his head up and kissed him, his fingers stayed on Eames’ face.

“Oh…I take it you do like it.”

“I do…fuck…”

Arthur kissed him more before turning and kissing along Eames’ jaw. Eames just smiled, half caught off guard, half surprised and he let Arthur keep kissing him. When he finally let go of his face and grasped for his hands instead, he began to pull them towards the staircase.

“You want to fool around?”

Arthur nodded, taking the first few steps up only to stop and kiss Eames some more.

“I didn’t even think you’d like this…I was going to shave after I scared you.”

“Shave afterwards. Maybe.”

Eames only chuckled as he shook his head and continued following Arthur upstairs.


	1595. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Prompt for Arthur/Eames - "You should be kissed often and by someone who knows how." Thank you!

Eames had just walked into the office, late as always. He had overslept watching surveillance tapes on the mark and he was sure he’d catch hell the minute he met up with the team, but as it was, everyone was busy. The architect was going over plans with Arthur, the extractor was absent, the chemist was on the phone and Eames sighed as he got to his desk and sat down.

He had managed to get his own workspace, most of the time he didn’t need one but this time around, he had managed to get his very own desk where he spread out his own research, his notes, his sketches, his stills from the surveillance tapes and his mirror. It was nice to have a place to sit and work and as he set his cup of coffee down, he began to work and act as if he had been there the whole time. Wasn’t he late? Nah, he had been there, just at the bathroom, getting coffee, talking to someone. He practiced what he was going to say if anyone should question him when he saw the calendar opened to February, Valentine’s Day blocked off with a big red square.

He glanced up at that moment, his eyes immediately finding Arthur. Ah how he still harbored feelings for him, their little flirting, the minor tiffs, that one brief, chaste kiss that Eames still sometimes wondered if it was real. He and Arthur had known each other for years but more recently, he had begun to fancy him, wondering if Arthur felt anything for him at all. He was difficult to read, often times it seemed as if he didn’t care if he was even in the job, other times, he was the crucial cog. It was confusing but damned if it wasn’t interesting to see if one day, Arthur would return his affections.

It being Valentine’s Day, Eames wondered if this was his sign to make a move. He and Arthur were on the same job, in the same city, low risks…a little time for romance wouldn’t be a terrible thing.

As he plotted out what he was going to do, (flowers? Mmm safe but maybe not in front of everyone. Chocolates? If they were good chocolates…), he moved one of his sketchbooks and noticed the edge of something red sticking out of the pages. He set it down and opened the cover, seeing a bright red envelope lying on top of the white page he had not drawn on but had practiced his handwriting. He picked it up and flipped it over, trying to see if it had anything written on it but seeing it was blank, he just opened it.

It was a Valentine’s Day card, a fancy looking card with a romantic sunset image drawn on the front, with glitter lining the sun. When he opened it, he read the handwritten message inside.

‘You should be kissed often and by someone who knows how. Happy Valentine’s Day - A’

There was only one “A” in Eames’ life and when he looked up again, he saw Arthur looking back at him. He grinned, feeling excited, wondering what this meant and as he thought, Arthur excused himself from the architect and went over to him.

“So you got my card.”

“I did, thank you. So…does this mean what I think it does?”

“I’m not sure. Ask me out for dinner and drinks and I’ll see.”

“Would you like to have dinner and drinks with me tonight? Restaurants will be crowded and it’ll be hours before we get a seat, but I have a feeling it’ll be worth it.”

“Nah, no restaurant. Invite me to your hotel for dinner and drinks.”

Eames continued grinning, unable to help himself, flattered by how forward Arthur was.

“Would you like to come back to my hotel f-”

“I’d love to.”

Eames nodded.

“Will you kiss me often then? I know you know how.”

“I’d love to. But after work.”

Arthur leaned down, pulling Eames close to him by his jacket lapel and kissed him. It wasn’t at all chaste or brief like that first kiss. This one was passionate, full of promise and long. When Arthur let him go, he smiled at him.

“Around eight.”

Eames nodded, his smile still there, his eyes fluttering open.

“You were late by the way.”

Arthur returned to work and Eames laughed, shaking his head. As he turned to his desk again, he set Arthur’s card in front of his mirror and tried to work, though eight o’clock now felt forever away.


	1596. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Prompt for young painter Eames who is in love with his beautiful young muse named Arthur. On A's 18th birthday E confesses, they make love for the first time, and E begins A's nude portrait.

Eames had a gift and his gift was able to raise him out of the poverty he had grown up in. He was able to fall into high society’s favor, painting portraits of the royals and nobles and everyone in between.

Among the nobles he was able to paint, one of them was young and lovely cousin of the pope, Arthur. He was elegant and graceful, kind to everyone around him, well learned and witty. When Eames was brought to him to paint his portrait, Eames felt a light flicker inside him, warming him, rising through his chest and down his arms and he felt inspired like he never felt before.

Their initial meeting, Arthur sat still for him while Eames sketched, but he spoke to him, saying how he admired Eames’ skill, how he had seen the works he had produced for his family. Eames looked at him, seeing Arthur looking at some distant point and still, it seemed like all his focus was on Eames.

“You’ve seen my work?”

Arthur nodded.

“I’m flattered you think so highly of it.”

“I’m flattered you would agree to paint such a simple subject such as myself.”

“Oh, there is nothing simple about you, my lord.”

He bit his lip for a moment, wondering if he had gone too far but instead, he saw a faint blush fill the young noble’s cheeks.

After the sketches, Eames began to elaborate on the work, fitting it on canvas but rather than work on that, he did more sketches, recalling Arthur’s delicate lashes, the curve of his cupid bow lips, the contour of his cheekbone, the wave of chestnut colored hair that fell around the shell of his lovely ear. He worked all night, producing sketch after sketch until exhaustion forced him to stop.

Each day that he returned, Arthur sat still for him and talked to him while Eames painted. Eames would sometimes tell him funny stories and watch him giggle, doing his best not to break his pose but he would, his head falling as he covered his mouth with his hand. It made Eames happy to see his muse smile and laugh for him, because of him. Sometimes, Eames would tell him of his travels, of the things he saw and Arthur would sigh deeply, commenting that he had never seen such things.

“I’m confined here.”

“Most treasures are.”

Arthur smiled softly, his face still turning pink.

Every bit of detail that Eames saw on Arthur was put into his painting and as he progressed, he began to fear the end of their sessions. It had been weeks and despite the fact that Eames took his time to prolong their time together, he knew that he was almost done.

As they wrapped up their latest session, Arthur stood and stretched a little, gathering the fine robe usually reserved for special occasions that he had been wearing for the painting. He shrugged it off and said,

“How much more do you think you have left?”

Eames looked at the work as he wiped off his hands.

“Not much longer. Maybe another session or two.”

“So little?”

Eames dared to look at the noble with hope. Had he been just as happy to sit for him as Eames had been painting him? The thought came and went just as quickly when Eames realized that as noble with schooling and not much else, the painting sessions were just a way to break from monotony.

“I’m afraid so.”

Arthur frowned as he held the robe over his arms but didn’t dare look at the canvas. When Eames knelt down to put away his paints, Arthur remained, looking down as if he didn’t know what to say. Eames looked back at him and asked,

“Yes, my lord?”

“I’m…grateful that it’s not finished. It was for my birthday but…”

Eames was alarmed. He hadn’t been told the portrait was for his birthday.

“No one told me…”

“It’s all right. I’m happy. It’s the best way to spend my birthday really. It’s been fun sitting for you, talking to you.”

Eames smiled.

“How old are you, my lord?”

“Just Arthur, please. I’m eighteen.”

“Delightful age.”

Arthur smiled and said,

“Not for me. I have yet to have what I really desire.”

“You’re young still.”

Arthur looked at him and Eames sighed to himself and braced himself, knowing the gamble he was about to take.

“I have enjoyed painting you so much, Arthur. I’ve enjoyed seeing you often as well.”

Arthur smiled brightly and Eames continued.

“I…I rue the day I’m finished because…you’ve inspired me. Every day that I’ve left, I’ve drawn your image again and again. I feel like…as if I’ve fallen for you.”

Arthur threw his robe aside and stepped closer to him, putting his arms around him as he leaned his head slightly as Eames kissed him. Eames knew he should have put a stop to it, Arthur was a noble, a young noble at that, but Eames wanted him, had wanted him and feeling Arthur’s lips to his own made him forget everything else and let passion consume him.

Among the tarps and paints, Arthur and Eames made love for the first time. Arthur became his and his alone and afterwards, Eames sat up and took his sketches, finding fresh sheets of paper and charcoal. He saw Arthur laying on his side, the tunic he wore before now draped over him, giving him modesty. His face was flush, sweat causing his waves to turn to curls, wild and unruly. There were faint fingerprints Eames left on his arms and on his thighs. As he let his eyes roam over the body he now knew intimately, he sketched him.

He sketched the curve of his hip and thigh, the lean structure of his arms, the length of his fingertips. He even manage to capture the way his eyelashes touched his cheek as he lay there asleep. While the portrait he had been commissioned for would hang in a hall in his family’s home, of his prim and proper noble, Eames would sketch and paint Arthur’s nude form for himself.

As he finished, Arthur woke and smiled as he saw Eames working.

“Hi….what are you working on?”

“You, my muse.”

Arthur smiled and stayed still, letting Eames finish.


	1597. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Eames is an English TA who is constantly getting hit on by the young women in his class (making up reasons to visit him during office hours. trying to get tutoring). Eames laughs it off with his engineering boyfriend Arthur, who offers to walk Eames home after classes. Eames tells him no, but Arthur shows up anyway giving Eames a kiss. Bursting a lot of bubbles in the process.

There was a class full of students, the elevated seats overlooking the platform that the usual professor taught from. There was a board, a desk and a chair, already in place and the class was humming while they waited. Then, the door opened and the class held its breath as the professor came in.

Well, he wasn’t a professor yet, he was a T.A but the students behaved as he was. William Eames was the English Literature teacher’s assistant, with just enough enthusiasm to be a professor. On the days that he taught the class, no single student missed those days.

With good reason.

Eames was handsome, devastatingly so. He wasn’t too tall but he was broad, with soft looking light brown hair that was usually parted on the side and combed neatly. He had some scruff on his face like he shaved and was growing back his beard though one semester, he had a full beard and everyone swooned. He had full lips and vivid blue eyes with broad rounded shoulders and powerful looking forearms. He had an affinity for sweaters, or jumpers as his soft English accent addressed them and they were often form fitting, covering and fitted tightly across his chest and arms. He often wore khakis or chinos and now and then he had on formal looking shoes but for the most part, he had a collection of sneakers or _trainers_. Oh yes, he was English, his accent marking certain words, his voice powerful when need be to project across the room or when acting out a strong part in Othello or Hamlet, but soft and lilting when he spoke one on one with his students.

Eames was every girl’s (and some of the boy’s) fantasy. Handsome, smart and passionate about Shakespeare. It was almost a disgusting cliche but no one really cared. They swooned and sighed when he spoke about Hamlet, that semester’s subject and it was obvious Eames had a great love for the play. He pointed out the jokes that students often missed, the play on words, translated the often thought out language into easy, digestible terms and sentences. And while he had great love for the story, he never bored anyone with it and even held a screening of the Lion King, pausing at certain scenes to explain and compare the play to the animated movie to the written word.

The students that held serious crushes, sat in the front row. They engaged in the conversation during the class, shining in praise when Eames complimented them on their observations. They brought treats, cookies, candies, brownies, cupcakes hoping to impress the young T.A who accepted them and would pause in between lectures to take a bite from the latest treat. Some would even make appointments at his office to go over assignments, papers, essays, work they “needed help on” or “would like a second opinion on”. Eames was often flattered.

He would go home and tell Arthur, his boyfriend and fellow professor only he was an engineering professor, on the other side of the college. He would come home with the treats and gifts and tell Arthur of the latest going in his class. Arthur would laugh at him and shake his head, teasing him a little about the antics his students pulled.

“Do you want me to walk you home from class?”

Eames laughed as he changed out of his sweater.

“They’re not doing anything inappropriate. Besides, these sweets they give me are the best. I think some of these students are wasting time in my lit class, they should go to culinary school.”

Arthur would laugh and shake his head.

“Well you let me know if they do anything that crosses the line. I’ll be there in a heartbeat.”

“Oh, darling. I don’t think I need defending from a couple of teenagers.”

Arthur just smiled.

A few days later, Eames was teaching his class, a new platter of cupcakes sitting at his desk as he went over the latest chapter of Hamlet. He was holding the play in his hand, going over it, discussing the characters, listening to his students as they talked. He glanced at his watch and stood up from the surface of his desk. He wore khakis that day along with a blue sweater that brought out the color of his eyes. He had on a white shirt underneath and he had pushed up the sleeves to reveal a collection of bracelets along with his usual trainers. He closed the play and said,

“Alright class, we’re done for the day. We’ll resume the play next time ‘round. You’re free to go.”

The class began standing, packing their books and laptops, some of the students with the stronger crushes lingering behind, biding their time. Some of the more forward ones already circled him, talking about nothing, making up whatever excuse they could think of to speak to Eames. As some of the students left, Arthur appeared at the door as he smiled, watching Eames talk to his students for a while, realizing those are the ones with the crushes.

“Hey, professor, you got a moment?”

Eames turned and saw Arthur as he laughed and said,

“Hey. Excuse me for a moment.”

He walked away from the group and went over to Arthur.

“What are you doing here?”

“Taking you to lunch. I’m off right now and I don’t have another class for another few hours. You want to go?”

“Yeah, let me just get my things.”

The crowd didn’t dissipate and Eames collected his bag and jacket as he said,

“Sorry kids, I have to go. But whatever questions you have, just email me. I’ll be sure to answer you tonight.”

The students nodded and watched as Eames went over to the other man waiting for him, taking his hand as he leaned over and kissed him. Eames smiled, kissing him back as they left and the students with their crushes felt their hearts sink, illusions marred and bubbles thoroughly popped.


	1598. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: The boys are fucking in their car late at night after a date, the windows steam up and it’s going great until there’s something rapping against the window from the outside. It’s an embarrassed police officer telling them they’ve parked illegally and this is considered indecent exposure.
> 
> From the following list ([x](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/150288168447/person-a-and-b-are-fucking-in-their-car-late-at))

It started off feeling like a great idea.

They had gone out on a date, Tommy suggesting a movie and Jon suggested dinner afterwards. It had been a cheat day and they had burgers and beers and they talked and laughed and Jon always marveled at how Tommy still had the ability to make him feel as if they were still on the first few dates. They talked about the movie and then the food and Jon confessed how much he looked forward to cheat days. Tommy did too, though he never approached them with as much gusto as he did when he met Jon.

Towards the end of the meal, their rowdy talk and laughter turned more intimate, soft whispers and subtle flirting that Jon once cringed at but now couldn’t get enough of. Tommy had a way about him that made Jon feel that he was touching him without ever putting a finger on him. It was enough to make Jon want to go home.

So they did and on their way, Jon drove, feeling Tommy’s hand on his thigh, squeezing, sometimes still and at every light, his fingers rubbed against the zipper of Jon’s jeans. Jon would sigh softly, feeling himself getting hard and he bit his lip, never at all telling Tommy to stop. When Tommy actually undid Jon’s jeans, Jon began to look around for kind of dark and unused parking lot. There was no way they were making it home.

Almost two years ago, Jon wouldn’t even dream of kissing Tommy outside of their apartment, now they were frantically fucking in the back seat of his car in a parking lot of a closed store. It was the thing that mattered to Jon. The store was closed, there were no lights where he stopped and Tommy felt so good. Jon didn’t even care that he had to take off his jeans, his shirt pulled up and tucked under his arms. Tommy had pulled off his own shirt, his jeans down around his knees as Jon rode him hard and fast. Their kissing was messy and hard, Jon bending his head down a bit so he wouldn’t hit the roof of the car, the windows fogging up. Jon extended his hand out when Tommy moved them, his fingers running down the glass, leaving a path to cut through the steam.

Jon was on his back now, moaning as Tommy now knelt over him, thrusting hard into him, making him cry out as he held onto his arms, his bare foot hitting the other window, his knee hitting the back of the seat. It was intense and passionate and when Jon opened his eyes, he thought he saw a flash of light, thinking it was maybe a passing car’s light but then it stayed and began to linger. Tommy looked up and squinted one eye as they both heard tapping coming from the window above Jon’s head.

Quickly, Jon began to piece together what was happening. It was a flashlight streaming past the fogginess of the windows and there was a voice following the tapping.

“Uh…excuse me kids.”

Tommy got off Jon instantly, pulling up his jeans as Jon looked around for his, but unable to find them and not wanting to keep the police officer waiting, he tugged down his shirt doing his best to cover himself up. Tommy rolled down the window, seeing an older police officer, clearing his throat, still holding up the flashlight but not really looking.

“Uh…you’re parked illegally and considering your….activities, it could be indecent exposure.”

Jon felt shame filling his face and brought his free hand up to hide behind it. Tommy cleared his throat as he said,

  
“Sorry officer. Can we leave?”

“Uh yeah. Just be sure not to do this again.”

“Yes sir. Sorry about that.”

“Mmm…just be on your way.”

The flashlight cut out and the police officer began to leave as Jon groaned.

“Fuck that is so embarrassing!”

“I think he was more embarrassed than us.”

Jon couldn’t stop feeling the heat flooding his face, bleeding down his neck. He leaned down and finally found his jeans and underwear, putting everything back on fast, sure he looked a mess. He didn’t even bother with his shoes as he got out of the car to get back in the driver’s seat. Tommy followed, getting back in the passenger seat as he chuckled.

“That ended the mood quickly.”

Jon couldn’t stop feeling embarrassed, almost unable to look up as he said,

“I’m glad I didn’t see the cop…I could die right now.”

Tommy shook his head.

“Come on, Angel Face. Let’s go home. If you’re up for it, we’ll finish at home.”

Jon laughed now, shaking his head, his cheeks still red.

“I don’t even know how you could think of finishing.”

Tommy shrugged.

“We’ll be alone then.”

Jon groaned and shook his head again, starting the car and driving out of the parking lot.


	1599. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Eames think that Arthur doesn't like him so he's surprised when he invites Arthur out for drinks and Arthur says yes. They make plans for Eames to pick Arthur up from his hotel. When Eames gets there, Arthur answers the door in a long coat which he opens it up and shows him something pretty XD (Either his naked or some short booty shorts)

Eames couldn’t believe the predicament he was in, fancying someone who didn’t even like him back. It was very childish.

He and Arthur had known each other professionally for years and hardly at all socially. But Eames wanted to change that, carrying a torch for Arthur, liking the little he knew, wishing very much he could express to Arthur that he liked him and wanted to ask him out.

After a long, frustrating year, Eames just decided to roll the dice, say ‘fuck it’ and decided to ask Arthur. It was better to take the risk and get possibly rejected then keep pining. Besides, if Arthur said no, then maybe he could get on with his life.

After work one night, he didn’t even bother waiting until everyone was left or let Arthur get back to his station. He walked beside him and said,

“Arthur, I was wondering if you’d like to go out to dinner and drinks tonight.”

Arthur looked surprised, but pleasantly so and smiled a bit.

“Yeah, okay. What time?”

It was now Eames’ turn to be surprised as he said,

“Really?”

“Yeah. What time?”

Eames felt like he was taking years to answer before he finally said,

“Say…seven?”

Arthur looked at his watch and nodded.

“Gives me enough time to freshen up then. Should I pick you up at your hotel room? I’m only on the floor above you.”

  
Eames smiled.

“Yeah.”

Arthur nodded.

“I’ll see you at seven then.”

Eames could hardly wait. He returned to his hotel room and took a hot, refreshing shower. He changed his clothes and combed his hair and tamed down his growing beard, wondering if he should shave. Clearly it wasn’t bothering Arthur now, but it was something he should keep in mind. He hadn’t gotten his shoes on when he heard a knock on the door and Eames looked at the time, seeing it was seven on the dot. He cursed, hoping Arthur wouldn’t mind waiting for him finish up.

He rushed to answer and saw Arthur looking lovely, a beautiful, designer trench coat on , his hair loose and messy and it made Eames smile.

“Hi.”

Arthur smiled at him and his arms were crossed as Eames answered the door, but when he moved them away, Eames got a shock. The beautiful designer trench coat was all that he was wearing, his lean, well toned body suddenly on display, short, tiny little boy shorts covering his goods. Eames felt his mouth drop open as he said,

“Oh…hi….”

Arthur loved Eames’ reaction and he stepped in, Eames allowing him as Arthur closed the door behind him. Once in private, Arthur let the jacket slide off his arms before putting his arms around Eames’ neck, stepping closer to him.

“Is this okay?”

“More than okay…”

Eames’ hands ghosted over Arthur’s bare sides for a moment before he held him, leaning close to him to kiss him. Arthur happily kissed back, his hands leaving Eames’ neck as he let them slide down, pulling at his shirt, all the effort Eames went through to look presentable was suddenly not needed as Arthur undressed him.

They ended up ordering room service rather than going anywhere. Arthur lay on Eames’ chest, the both of them enjoying the afterglow of their “first date.”

“I was waiting for you to make the first move.”

Eames felt Arthur’s words break through the fog of pleasure as he said,

“Hm? You were? Why?”

“Because I wanted to be bold enough to do this. If I made the first move and did this, it felt like too much.”

Eames chuckled a little, letting his fingers stroke down the back of Arthur’s bare back.

“I would have appreciated it either way.”

Arthur lifted his head up and when Eames looked at him, he kissed him.

“Great date so far though.” Arthur smiled.

Eames nodded and said,

“Best one I’ve ever been on.”

“And it’s not even over.”

Eames grinned.


	1600. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: It's a year or two on and Arthur and Eames are still in a relationship. Eames realizes that he's developed an inappropriate response to seeing Arthur in a long jacket. Even when he knows Arthur is fully dressed, Eames has to pull him aside for a quick and dirty make out session to tide him over until he can get Arthur to himself behind a closed and locked door.

It was going on two years of his and Arthur’s relationship and it had been wonderful. Every day was great and wonderful and it made Eames look forward to seeing him. They began working close together, making an unbreakable team, making it seem as if they were reading each other’s minds. If they couldn’t work together on the same job, they were within hours of each other, their schedules synching up beautifully.

While they didn’t tell the world they were together, they didn’t exactly hide or deny it either. It worked out nicely, not a lot of people asking, unless they knew them well.

During their time together, Eames found out how bold and daring Arthur was and Eames was all too willing to play along or act out his own ideas. There were a lot of quick and filthy hook up’s in bathroom stalls, subtle touches and fast kisses in elevators, hot and rowdy sex in back seats of cars and of course the late night rendezvous at each other’s hotel rooms, where Eames would show up or answer his own door to Arthur wearing something surprising underneath his designer trench coats and sometimes, nothing at all. Arthur would wear black lace boyshorts under his tan Burberry raincoat, nothing under his powder blue Prada overcoat, tight, nearly sheer boxer briefs under his black Zanga rain jacket, this year’s tan Gucci trench with Agent Provocateaur frilly lace briefs. Eames never knew what to expect when he saw Arthur and his arrangement of jackets. All he did know was that he was developing a rather inappropriate reaction to seeing them.

A rainy night in Brussels, working a job together with a fairly new team, Eames was going over the mark with the extractor when they both looked up, hearing Arthur and the chemist return from a coffee run. Eames hadn’t seen what Arthur was wearing for the chilly weather, in fact, he hadn’t given it any thought at all until he saw Arthur wearing it.

He knew that coat. It was his black Ferragamo wool and cashmere double face topcoat. Baby soft and lined on the inside and the last time Eames saw it was last night when Arthur showed up after working at his hotel room, wearing absolutely nothing under it. Eames found himself biting his bottom lip long enough for the extractor to ask if he was all right. Eames came back to his senses and said,

“Oh yeah…fine, mate thanks.”

Arthur and the chemist approached them with the coffee and Eames couldn’t stop staring at the collar of Arthur’s coat. He could see the collar of his shirt, the start of the knot of his tie, but for some reason, he expecting to see bare skin and it was almost Victorian when he did see a bit of skin, the sleeve of the coat being pulled up over Arthur’s wrist and Eames suddenly had flashes of the night before.

Arthur looked up at him, giving him his coffee and said,

“You okay?”

“Just painfully distracted.”

Arthur smiled at him, as if knowing and knowing Arthur, he probably did know what was distracting Eames.

“Don’t get too distracted now, we have a job to finish.”

Eames nodded, taking the coffee and thanking the both of them for making the run.

Arthur did take off the coat, revealing his suit underneath and even then was Eames distracted. He couldn’t focus now, his mind elsewhere, thinking of the night before, of the night that was coming and he eventually had to say he was going to do some research so he could leave the room.

He knew Arthur would follow him to ask what was wrong, if there was anything he could do. Eames left the common room everyone was working in and at the door, he stopped to get his own coat on and pick up his umbrella and when he turned, Arthur was doing his best to catch up to him.

“Eames, you okay?”

Eames nodded and took Arthur by his wrist, pulling him into the bathroom near by. Arthur followed easily, closing and locking the door behind them as Eames pressed him to it. They kissed as if Eames had been starving for him, every inch of his body against Arthur’s and Arthur let him, holding onto him, kissing him back with just as much fervor. They couldn’t do much, Arthur had to return in a moment, Eames had to leave, but he needed this much, just to take the edge off.

“I saw you in your coat…now I can’t get last night out of my mind.”

He kissed him again, feeling Arthur smile against his mouth, his fingers tugging at Eames’ belt. As he undid the fly and slipped his hand in, Eames groaned softly and Arthur chuckled a little.

“I thought as much. You had that look on your face…”

Eames snapped his head up, temporarily distracted.

“What look?”

“That look of shock and awe…you get it every time I show up at your door.”

Eames grinned for a moment until he felt Arthur touch him. Then he moaned softly.

“Oh…that look.”

“Mmm…I should take care of you fast, then I have to get back to work.”

“No…wait.”

He made Arthur move his hand back with a deep, heavy sigh.

“I don’t want to rush. Just come back to my room when you get the chance. I’m of no use right now anyway.”

“Cutting out early due to hard on. Got it.”

Eames laughed as he buttoned up his pants again.

“It’s your fault.”

“I take full responsibility.”

It took a few false starts and long, lingering kisses before they were finally able to pull away from each other and leave the bathroom. Eames took a deep breath and eventually let Arthur go back to work. He had that evening to look forward to but it was still hours before it happened.  


	1601. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: John Blake is a new detective who goes to the corner bakery near the station. He likes their coffee and donuts, and admires one of their bakers named Bane. Every time he visits, John finds heart shaped donuts in his box. He thinks they're from baker Barsad, only to be shown Bane preparing more in the back room for the next day. They admit their feelings and kiss in the back room. Should they make sweet love? (Up to you!)

Now that John had been promoted to detective, he felt great. He was glad to be recognized, to be praised for his good work and all the hours he put in. Now that he was a detective, he decided to stop by his favorite bakery to pick up some coffee and donuts.

He had been going to that shop for years and they had the best pastries, donuts and coffee in Gotham. Best of all, their location was right around the corner from Gotham P.D. He stopped in right after they opened and he approached the counter, seeing Barsad, the guy who was usually at the counter and took orders, bringing in a new rack of baked goods. John couldn’t help but lean over a bit and try to see if he could get a glimpse of the baker. He was usually in the back, keeping himself out of sight, but the few times John saw him, was enough to make him develop something of a crush.

“Hey John, good morning.”

“Good morning Barsad.”

“The usual this morning?”

“No, I just got promoted!”

“Well congratulations! Tell you what, the donuts are on me today.”

“Aw, thanks.”

Barsad nodded and went to the back to get a box and came back, picking out whatever donuts John pointed to. When he was done, he got him coffee and then sent John on his way.

At the station, when John opened the box for all the guys, he noticed in the center was a heart shaped donut. He thought nothing of it, Valentine’s Day was coming up and he had noticed a couple of heart shaped, red and pink things in Barsad’s bakery.

The next morning, John went into the bakery again and again, he tried to catch a peek of Bane back there but only succeeded in seeing his arm as he turned. When Barsad greeted him, John made small talk with him and then thanked him for the donut.

“They were a big hit at the station.”

“Interested in another box?”

“Yeah, but I’ll pay for them this time.”

“I only offer once.”

Barsad and John laughed and Barsad got to work, placing the donuts in the box and then ringing John up. Once again, when John got to the station and sat down to open the box, he noticed the heart shaped one in the center again. He was sure he didn’t ask for it this time and he wondered if maybe Barsad was sneaking them in there for a reason.

Every day after that, when John ordered coffee and a treat, even if he didn’t order a donut, he got a heart shaped one in his bag or his box. He really began to believe it was Barsad and he began to get a little worried. The last thing he wanted to do was have to let anyone down gently because he had a crush on the baker. He also didn’t want to extend this out any longer than need be so before Valentine’s Day, John went in, the bells chiming as Barsad lifted his head up from behind the counter. He smiled and said,

“Hey John. Good morning.”

“Hey. Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure. What’s up?”

Barsad stood up straight and rested on the counter and John cleared his throat and said,

“Uh…I’ve…hmm…I uh….I’ve been getting the donuts.”

“You’ve paid for them.”

“No I mean…the uh, the heart shaped ones.”

Barsad nodded, looking casual and nonchalant. John wasn’t sure he should expand but since Barsad wasn’t getting it, he realized he had to.

“You know…I always get them. Even when I don’t order them. And you always put my orders together.”

Barsad then seem to understand as he said,

“Oh….yeah that’s not me.”

“It’s not?”

Barsad nodded, then pointed to the counter.

“The Valentine’s Day is already here, but no heart shaped donuts. I don’t make those, our baker, Bane does.”

“He…does?”

Barsad nodded and gestured him to follow him towards the back. John did and when Barsad pushed open the door, he saw Bane there, checking the oven, the counter ready with the red and pink frosting and heart shaped sprinkles and other like minded toppings. Barsad smiled when he saw the workings of John’s mind and said,

“He only makes a few, for himself, for me but more importantly, for you.”

John looked surprised and Barsad nodded and nudged him.

“You should thank him. He puts a lot of effort into those. He always asks if you like them.”

John didn’t get a chance to say anything else as Barsad left. When the door closed behind and bumped into John, Bane turned and saw him. He stood in place, frozen for a moment and said,

“Detective.”

“Oh, you can call me John.”

Bane nodded. He looked a little out of place as a baker, his body massive, his hands looking as if they could crush things rather than make delicate pastries but he was a baker. John got a little closer to him, looking at the table with the decorations ready and then back at Bane.

“Barsad told me that you were the one that made the heart shaped donuts.”

“Oh…did he?”

John nodded.

“They’re the best I’ve ever had. And very thoughtful. For a little while, I thought it was Barsad who was giving them to me. I was…worried.”

“Worried?”

“I didn’t want to let him down gently…because you know…I have feelings for someone else.”

Bane looked away and John touched his hand.

“For you. I never knew how to approach you but…you made the first move.”

Bane looked a little nervous and he smiled as John got a little closer to him and said,

“After I get off my shift tonight, would you like to go out for dinner?”

Bane nodded and John stood up a bit on his toes, kissing Bane’s cheek, lingering long enough for Bane to turn towards him and kissed his mouth. It was brief and soft yet it felt as if it sparked intensity between them. John stepped back and smiled as he said,

“So tonight? Around eight?”

Bane nodded.

“Yes, tonight at eight.”

“I’m going to buy my order for this morning. Is my donut ready?”

“Yes.”

This time, he personally handed it to John and John smiled, taking a bite and humming.

“Thank you. I can’t wait for tonight.”

“Me either.”

John gave him one more smile before he turned and left.


	1602. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: John is a merman. Bane is intrigued, despite the rows of sharp teeth and ink-black eyes. Bane's men, not so much.

There was no man as fearless and made for the sea as Bane was. He was almost as large as the ship he commanded, his men loyal and listening to every command. He weathered every storm and always helped his men, never belittled, never punished unless the crime was worthy of it.

Bane fished men out of the sea when they fell overboard, he battened down hatches, pulled lines, tightened sails. He made sure cannons were secured and cargo was always safe. He was strong and made for the sea. Bane loved the sea and the sea in return, loved Bane.

It was made clear one afternoon when Bane sat in his quarters, following the map to deliver cargo when he heard his men above him. There was commotion and clatter and for a moment, Bane thought a scuffle was happening so he immediately emerged from his room and looked around the deck to see most of the crew on one side. They were pointing and shouting at something in the sea and Bane now thought someone fell over.

“Barsad, what’s going on?”

Barsad, his first mate moved away from the crowd as he said,

“Captain. There seems to be something in the water.”

“Idiots. As if they’ve never seen sea life.”

“It’s not normal sea life.”

Bane gave him a confused look as he approached the side of the ship and looked down. At first, he saw a school of sharks, not uncommon, sometimes when spoiled food was thrown overboard, sharks appeared and he thought it was just that. But then there was a flip of the fins and Bane knew no shark that swam like that. Everyone watched the surface of the water until a head popped up, shoulders, arms, a face…and everyone gasped and said,

“A mermaid!”

“That’s no maid.” Said Bane.

The handsome boy leaned against the ship, waving at the crew and some of the crew members waved back. Bane and Barsad did not.

“He’s dangerous.” Said Barsad.

Bane agreed.

The merman continued swimming alongside Bane’s ship, following them to the nearby port. When Bane’s men began lowering ships to get to the port, the merman began swimming those boats. While before enchanted and curious, seeing the merman up close was frightening to the men. His eyes were black, like a shark in mid attack and when he smiled, he had rows of sharp teeth. Bane noticed him as he swam along side his boat and he imagined he would swim away when they reached port and stayed on land to deliver their cargo.

When the boat was emptied and the cargo was delivered, Bane returned to the edge of the dock and looked into the water, sure enough, seeing it still and empty. But just as suddenly, the surface broke and Bane again saw the merman. He smiled up at Bane and held onto the pier’s wooden column and said,

“Hello.”

Bane knelt down to get closer but not enough to touch and said,

“You can speak.”

“I can. What’s your name?”

“Bane. Do you have a name?”

“They said a common name is John. So you may call me John.”

His tail flipped up and Bane again saw the shark fin.  

“You’ve been following my ship.”

“I have. I saw you onboard. I was interested. You fear nothing in the sea.”

“I don’t.”

“Not even me?”

He smiled again, rows of teeth appearing as Bane looked at him.

“Not even you.”

John submerged, wetting his hair, smoothing it back before holding onto the beam again.

“Good.”

Bane watched him swim around for a moment and when he settled again, he looked back up at Bane.

“Will you follow my ships still?”

“Yes. Will you come into the sea with me? To visit?”

“You will drown me. I know your games.”

“I would never. Besides, the sea loves you. I am the sea.”

Bane seem to consider it before he said,

“We’ll see.”

John smiled happily and watched Bane rise to his height again.

“We’re going to board again. Do not scare my men.”

“I’ll swim beside your boat then.”

Bane nodded and turned to leave once John submerged under the waves again.


	1603. Chapter 1603

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: A few years down the line, Arthur who has been self sufficient, comes into town with some furs to sell and sees Fitzgerald in jail. He doesn't approach, he doesn't talk to him. He just takes his money, turns and leaves.

It had been years since Arthur made his escape from Fitzgerald.

He had fled and managed to lose him, though not without Fitzgerald trying. When Arthur got far enough, he back tracked to confuse and further lose Fitzgerald and when he made it to a neighboring town, he got himself a job, saved his money and continued to flee.

He wasn’t sure he had completely lost Fitzgerald until he managed to get on a ferry and cross a river. From then on, Arthur got himself jobs in trapping companies, hunted and once he made enough, he moved to the next town, never wanting to linger on in case Fitzgerald managed to somehow track him down. He felt as if he crisscrossed the country again and again, always feeling as if he would turn a corner and find himself with Fitzgerald but after years of running, that moment never happened.

One afternoon, Arthur and his company just left the woods, a month’s haul being pulled up behind them. The captain promised him his cut at the courthouse and as soon as Arthur was able to, he could pick up his money. Arthur only made one stop, at the room he had been renting to settle his tab and pick up his things. Once he was ready, he went to the courthouse and found someone to direct him to the captain.

The courthouse was also a holding station for criminals, jailhouse bars at the time empty, except one further down the hall. The captain was just walking back from visiting the only prisoner as he said,

“Ah, here you are.”

Arthur nodded, setting his bag beside him as he said,

“Captain.”

“Is that a squaw I hear?”

Arthur felt his skin crawl before he tensed up, seeing Fitzgerald’s hands appear from beyond the bars. His voice, that deep, growling drawl echoing from the empty hall, bouncing off the lonely cells. Arthur ignored him, even as Fitzgerald did his best to peer out beyond the bars to get a look at Arthur. The captain silenced him and turned back to Arthur.

“Sorry about that. Let’s get going.”

“Arthur? Come on, pet I know that’s you. Didn’t think I’d find you here. Come on, don’t leave me back here. We got a history.”

The captain looked at Arthur and watched him only pick up his bag and said,

“I don’t know what he’s talking about sir. Should we go outside?”

The captain nodded and Arthur turned to leave they both of them hearing Fitzgerald shouting, still holding the bars as the cell as he said,

“Arthur! Don’t you walk away from me, squaw! You and I both know we got a past! We spent all that time in the woods together! I took care of you, you ungrateful little shit! Don’t you leave me here!”

Arthur said nothing and continued walking, Fitzgerald’s words hitting him but he felt proud he was able to walk away from him yet again and the captain not even minding him anymore. Once out in the front of the courthouse, Arthur got his payment and immediately left town. While Fitzgerald had gotten himself in trouble, he wouldn’t run it past him to make a break for it and continue trying to hunt him down. The last thing Arthur wanted, was to give him a fresh lead.


	1604. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: More merman!AU, I beg you! Bane seems to think nothing of the creature that seems to be following his ship. But his men are worried. Don't these creatures drown and eat sailors?

Long after the ship left port, Bane could look over the sides and see John swimming alongside them. The merman would swim and sometimes look up to see who was there and if it was Bane, he would wave to him. Bane would wave back and smile fondly. Barsad stood beside him one afternoon as the ship steered towards their next destination. He watched his captain watch the merman and asked,

“He’s dangerous.”

“He is. I’m aware of that.”

“You seem fond of him.”

“I’m interested in him. I’ve never seen anything like him before. He promises he wouldn’t hurt me.”

“And the rest of us?”

Bane chuckled to himself.

“I think he’s waiting for one of these lazy sacks to nod off and fall overboard so he could have himself a feast.”

Barsad wasn’t amused but Bane was.

When they reached the next port and the new cargo was being ready to be put on board, Bane sat at the pier where he watched John swim and eventually, he got a hold of the column and smiled.

“Hello, my captain.”

“You’re not part of my crew and I’m not your captain.”

“I might as well be. I’ve followed your ship for some time now.”

“You want to be part of my crew?”

“I want to be part of you.”

He reached up for Bane, being well out of reach, but wanting to show him how desperately he longed to touch him. Bane didn’t bother reaching back, knowing his type, hollow words that promised so much only to meet a watery end. John looked hurt as he withdrew his hand and said,

“You don’t believe me when I tell you I won’t hurt you.”

“I don’t.”

“I thought you didn’t fear me.”

“I don’t. But I would be a fool to trust you so easily. And a fool I am not.”

John submerged under the water and he stayed gone for a few moments, making Bane think he left. However, when Bane stood up to leave, John reemerged and smoothed his hair back. They looked at each other and then John said,

“Are you returning to your ship?”

Bane looked and saw his men had sent the last boat back and were now waiting for him. He looked back at John.

“Yes. Will you follow us still?”

“Until you believe me.”

Bane nodded and went to meet up with his crew.

Sure enough, John continued swimming alongside Bane’s ship towards the next destination. After making the drop off, Bane waited on the ship this time, watching John swim in circles around it as Bane looked down.

“Don’t you get tired?”

John stopped as he made his lap and held onto the sides of the ship as he looked up at Bane.

“No. Not at all.”

John swam back a bit, to get into the light the torch made on the surface of the water. He watched Bane and asked,

“Why didn’t you go on shore tonight?”

“No reason.”

“Tomorrow, you’ll go back out to make your deliveries, yes?”

“Yes.”

John nodded and sank beneath the surface.

While Bane waited, on deck, he heard the sounds of his men’s chatter, the oars hitting the water of the surface, a few of them drunk. Bane got to his feet and looked over to see the few boats bobbing on the water when suddenly, one flipped over. There was commotion as the men surfaced again, some of them panicked as they attempted to flip the boat ride side up, the other boats stopping and going to help the men in the water. Bane watched, concerned and he counted his men, all of them safe though they all began to shout in fear as they realized the merman was the one who did it.

“He’s trying to kill us!”

“That creature drowns and eats men!”

“Get the boat!”

“To hell with the bloody boat, we best to get back to the ship!”

They did, rowing fast, every man making it up onto the ship in record time. Meanwhile, the loan boat bobbed in the water, alone and empty. Bane kept his eye on it and knew he couldn’t leave it so he armed himself and decided to get it. Barsad did his best to stop him but Bane shook his head.

“Stand watch. If he dares to do anything, shoot him.”

Barsad nodded and went to get a rifle as Bane climbed down and got into one of the smaller boats and rowed himself over to the stray now floating a bit further away than before. When he got close enough to reach for it, it tilted slightly and Bane watched as John emerged, pulling himself up and onto the boat itself. Bane saw him laying on the floor of the boat and then turned towards him.

“You scared my men. They thought you were trying to drown them.”

“I wanted the boat.”

“Why?”

John held his hand out towards him and Bane understood. Both of them on boats were now on equal footing. John couldn’t drown him if he was in a boat as well. Bane took his hand, feeling it cold and smooth, not a single scale or mark on him, his skin just damp from the sea.

“Now do you believe me?”

Bane nodded, sitting in his own dingy, holding the merman’s hand.


	1605. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: a follow up for Tommy in prison and Adam having surgery? That first piece was really great! Maybe T finally gets to come home and A planned a welcome home party with both their friends and family? Everyone is having a great time, but they can see that T and A just want to be alone to make love. T is just so happy that A is okay and healthy again, and he can't take his eyes or hands of A. And A loves having his hero back home, as that year was too long

The day that Tommy was released was a big event. He managed to talk to Adam a few days prior and not wanting him to exert himself, he arranged to have his brother pick him up. Adam told him it was fine and he couldn’t wait to see him. Tommy told him the same.

Brendan picked him up after Tommy was discharged from prison. He wasn’t sure how Brendan would react to seeing him, but he didn’t have cause to worry because as soon as Brendan was close enough, he hugged Tommy warmly, lovingly, like a brother who really missed him. Brendan had been a few of the phone calls Tommy made while he was in prison but when he couldn’t talk to him, he arranged for Adam to send him a message.

“Hey, you look great for having been in the slammer.”

Tommy laughed a bit and pet Brendan’s back.

“Thanks. You do too. How’s the wife and kids?”

“Good. Everything is better now.”

Tommy nodded and followed Brendan to his car.

On the ride home, Tommy listened as Brendan talked about his job, about his girls, both now healthy and well. He talked about his house, about his wife and he sounded at peace. Tommy only nodded and listened, laughing when it was appropriate and smiled. He looked forward to a life of his own when he met up with Adam again, having his own home, his own life.

“How does Adam look?”

“He looks great. He’s getting weight back on, he’s got energy again. He can’t stop talking about you. It’s like you hung the moon in the sky for him.”

Tommy felt a little humbled because he felt he didn’t at all deserve that praise. He was arrested and put in prison for a year while Adam suffered through cancer alone. That was far from hanging the moon.

“I feel so guilty. He had to go through all that shit alone and he’s still actin like I’m the best thing in his life.”

“You are. It’s not like abandoned him. He understood that. He understood what you did and why and while it was tough, he wasn’t exactly alone. His friend Kyle watched over him, Tess and I looked in on him too. He had his family. I think half the reason he pulled through was just to see you again.”

Tommy felt flustered but he smiled anyway.

When they got to Adam’s house, Tommy felt like his skin was vibrating against him, he was so excited to see him and he got out of Brendan’s car, looking up at Adam’s house, looking forward to seeing his face again. He hadn’t been able to see him at all while he was in prison, Adam was at his weakest then, sick and tired all the time. Then he had surgery and then began the healing process. It was better for him to not see him in prison anyway.

After getting his bag from the trunk, Brendan walked him to the door and Tommy knocked, hearing Skeletor barking on the other side. When Adam opened the door, he threw it back, flinging himself onto Tommy and Tommy caught him, his arms around him, feeling that he had put on more weight, his bones no longer able to be felt under his clothes, his hair growing back again. It felt amazing to hold him in his arms again and Adam said,

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

It felt like hours before either moved but Adam eventually did, taking Tommy’s hand and guiding him inside when there was a shout of surprise. Tommy looked around, seeing their friends and family, Tess and the girls, Kyle and a couple of other guys they both knew. It was wonderful to see everyone and Brendan closed the door behind them as the party got underway.

Everyone said hi to Tommy, handing him a drink, talking but any time he could, he spent time with Adam. They didn’t say much in front of everyone, they just held hands and looked at each other warmly, only breaking their gaze when someone spoke to them and they had to look away.

The party lasted a while, everyone getting something to eat, talking to Tommy and Adam and soon enough, everyone began to leave. It felt like another year before they were alone again but the moment it was just the two of them and Skeletor, Adam threw his arms around Tommy and kissed him. Their kiss lasted for minutes at a time and when they eventually pulled away, Tommy reached up to Adam’s hair, seeing it was growing out, feeling it was in that awkward in between stage, not fuzz but not long hair yet. Adam laughed softly and let Tommy touch him.

“You look so good. You do.”

“I’ve been recovering great. I had my last check up a few days ago and everything was clear. I’m almost back to my original weight too.”

“I’m so proud of you.”

“I kept thinking, I want to be well when you come home. I wanted to show you the old me.”

“You did great. You look so good, I can’t get over it.”

“You do too. I couldn’t wait to get you alone.”

They kissed again and Tommy held him. It was only a moment before he moved back and asked,

“Are you sure? Is it okay to…”

“Yeah, completely. In fact, I was warned it would be awhile before my libido kicked in but the second I saw it, it was like it was never shot.”

Tommy grinned and kissed him again.

“So….upstairs?”

“Please…it’s been a year. I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too. To tell the truth, as much as it was great to see everyone at the party, I couldn’t wait for them to leave.”

Adam laughed and nodded.

“Yeah, me too. But we’re alone now. Let’s go upstairs.”

Tommy nodded and let Adam take his hand and guide him to their bedroom, petting Skeletor on the couch along the way.


	1606. James/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: James wants to start a new life in Nootka, he just has to find the courage to ask the American boy he's been seeing if he will join him

All the pieces were in play. His ship was ready, the crew was ready, James was ready.

What was left to do now, was to go. He had everything at Nootka, waiting for him, ready to put his past behind him and look ahead to something new, something different. When he had returned to London, he had far different plans than what was happening. Somewhere along the lines, between his dealings and becoming the Devil Delaney, he had met Arthur.

Arthur wasn’t anyone pivotal in his plannings, just another cog in the clock. He had been one of the men the chemist had hired to stir his gun powder. But the night they delivered it, the American turned out to be worthy prospect. He was quick on his feet, fast to execute orders and was ready to help James at every turn. While the pieces were still moving, James got to know this boy, this American who had somehow become part of his shade, part of his dealings. Now he found himself thinking of him when he had a moment, when his mind wasn’t muddled and focused on his plans. Arthur was lovely under the soot and filth of the gunpowder, James had gotten to see it when he watched him gather handfuls of water from a bucket and wash his face. James had felt forced to walk to him, sitting beside him and listening to him clean himself off.

From there, Arthur became someone he spoke to often…well he listened often, he hardly spoke a word unless he had to. Still, somehow, Arthur became important to him and Arthur seem to return his affections.

Now that James was getting ready to leave, he knew he had to ask Arthur if he was willing to come with him. James was never one to hesitate, to fret and worry over someone’s reaction, but with Arthur, he found himself unsure if he would say yes. He tracked Arthur down near the docks where Atticus and the rest of the men hung out and saw him standing near the back door of some barely filled pub, looking out into the ship riddled sea. James approached him and stood by him, silent, waiting for Arthur to feel his presence. When he did, Arthur looked at him and said,

“James.”

“Can I have a word with you?”

Arthur nodded and went outside, James following. They walked down the dark alley way, into the gas light lanterns that hung along side the front of the building. Arthur stopped by one and looked at James.

“What’s going on?”

“I thought I should have a word with you.”

Arthur listened, his hands in his pockets.

“I’m leaving…for the island I own. Soon.”

Arthur nodded and looked down.

“I’d like you to come with me.”

Arthur looked back up, surprised.

“You…do?”

James grunted. Arthur looked at him, still surprised as he bit his bottom lip.

“Am I that important to you?”

“Yes.”

“I never know where you’re turning James. I thought I was no one to you.”

“You’re someone to me.”

“You never say much when I talked to you…I thought I bored you.”

“No. You fascinate me. Which is why I want you to come with me. Will you?”

Arthur only had to think about it for a moment and even before the words formed in his head, he was already nodding, agreeing to go.

“Yes. I’ll go. Happily.”

James nodded, pleased with Arthur’s answer. He reached into his pockets and removed a small black bag and gave it to Arthur.

“Consider these a gift. Be ready to leave at a moment’s notice.”

Arthur nodded and watched James turn and leave, his coat billowing opening behind him with every stern and serious step he took. Arthur opened the small bag and turned it over into his open palm, seeing a small stream of diamonds. When Arthur looked up again, James was gone and Arthur closed his hand shut before replacing the diamonds in the bag again. Once he secured it and stuffed it into the depth of his pocket, he turned and headed for home.

He had to be packed and ready to go when James called on him.


	1607. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Thigh band tattoos appreciation. Arthur loves that Eames has thick thigh band tattoos. When he and Eames are having sex, Arthur loves to reverse cowgirl Eames while wrapping his hands around the thigh band tattoos. Eames loves it just as much, being able to see the smooth expanse of Arthur's unmarked back while holding and guiding his hips.

The first time Arthur laid eyes on Eames’ thigh band tattoos, it forever changed his life.

It was their first time sleeping together and Eames dropped his pants while Arthur sat on the hotel room bed, trying to undo the buttons on his shirt when he saw Eames stand up straight again and began to pull off his own shirt. Arthur thought it was weird, seeing the legs of his boxer briefs were really long and…did he have a hole in them? Seeing a gap between the black material made Arthur frown a bit until he realized that, those weren’t extended legs of his boxer briefs.

Eames saw him looking and tugged up his underwear to show Arthur the bands that went around his thighs and Arthur felt his mouth drop open. They were two, black bands on each leg, one thick, the thinner one above it. He heard himself saying oh, in a pleased way, already familiar with the fact that Eames already had a collection of tattoos on his upper body, but it never dawned on him that his tattoos would extend below the waist.

The first time they had sex was amazing and it was amazing every single time afterwards.

Arthur found himself turned on by the thick black ink around Eames’ thighs, loving when he wore his boxer briefs around the house, loving when he just got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. The slit from the towel opened when he walked, allowing peeks of the bands. Arthur loved it.

His all time favorite thing to do was ride Eames with his back facing him, just so he could put his hands on his thighs to hold himself up. It was filthy and Arthur wasn’t sure why simple black marks turned him on so much. But they did. He loved holding onto Eames’ thighs as he moved his hips up and down, feeling the tension of the muscles just beneath his hands as the bands peeked out from the spaces between his thumbs and pointer fingers. It was sexy and Arthur never lifted his head up from that position, wanting so much to keep looking as he rode him.

For Eames, he never minded Arthur’s fascination. He loved that his beloved was so turned on by something he had done to himself. He loved that nine times out of ten, Arthur wanted to be on top, his back facing him so he could see his thigh tattoos. He loved watching the expanse of Arthur’s smooth, bare back, unblemished, unmarked by anything except for the little beauty marks that dotted his skin. At times, Eames would reach up and let his fingers glide down, the tips of his fingers touching each spot like a blind man trying to read braille. He would watch the goosebumps appear on his skin, feel the muscles shift and he ease his hands down after he finished exploring and grasp his hips gently.

He would help him, lift him up and down and feel the pressure of Arthur’s fingers digging into his legs. He would guide him, hearing Arthur’s moans get louder, seeing his head fall forward, feeling him moving faster and faster until he came.

Eames would follow afterwards and then as he would catch his breath, he would watch Arthur’s back rise and fall as he struggled to breathe. When he eventually got off Eames’ lap, he would collapse beside him, one hand falling on his chest, the other on Eames’ bare and sweaty thigh. Eames would grin at him and turn his head a bit to look at him.

“You know, when I first got these…”

Eames bent his leg, drawing his knee up, Arthur’s hand sliding back a bit, but his fingers still lingered right over them.

“I thought, these are really for me. No one else gets to see them all the time, just me. But now…I feel like I got them for you.”

Arthur let out a soft breathy laugh.

“I’m sure other people saw them.”

“Briefly. For a moment maybe, but they weren’t appreciated like I appreciate them. And now, like you appreciate them.”

Arthur felt his eyes closed but he smiled.

“I do. I do appreciate them. A lot.”

“Happy to hear that, love.”


	1608. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Bane finally getting his braces off just in time for senior pictures. But all he cares about is what he can finally do with his fresh new mouth all over the lovely little body of his boyfriend John.

It happened. It finally happened and right in the nick of time.

Bane was having his braces removed. His teeth were perfectly aligned, straight and white since he was adamant about keeping them clean, right along with his braces. The metal in his mouth had been a hindrance on his adolescent life and he wondered how he ever got John’s attention.

John had been dating him despite the braces. He thought Bane was thoughtful and caring and sweet and yes, despite the mouth full of metal, he thought Bane was very good looking. Bane disagreed but he had John so he couldn’t really complain too much. The days leading up to having his braces removed made Bane excited, not just for having them removed, but because senior photos were coming up too. It wasn’t as if Bane was a big smiler to begin with, but he could now feel relieved that he could give a confident look and not worry about how to position his mouth so the braces inside them didn’t make his lips look swollen.

He went to his dentist, had the braces removed and even though he had to wear a retainer for a little while afterwards, he still had the braces off. He went to see John right away. After he rang the bell and waited, John appeared, just as excited as Bane was.

“Let me see!”

Bane felt awkward trying to figure out how to smile but once he decided how to, he showed John his now metal free mouth. John grinned and threw his arms around him and kissed him. For a moment, Bane was worried about opening his mouth, about John feeling his braces or the both of them cutting their lips - because it happened once. At the start of their relationship, in their enthusiasm, their kissing started fast and messy only for Bane to cut his lip from the pressure and John felt so embarrassed, it was a while before they tried again. Since then, everything was taken slow and easy, but not anymore. Bane was able to kiss back just as excitedly, wrapping his arms around John and lifting him up a bit. John laughed and pulled back and said,

“Want to come in? My folks aren’t home.”

John had been an orphan but had been adopted at a young age. His adopted family was nice and he got along with them great, but he still couldn’t bring himself to say his parents, his mother and father, or any of the above titles. He avoided in doing so as best as he could. Bane nodded and stepped inside, John taking his hand.

“My pictures will look good now.” Said Bane and immediately afterwards running his tongue over his teeth.

John closed the door and looked at him, amused.

“They were going to look good no matter what.”

“Not with all that metal in my mouth.”

“You act as if you wore a big mask over your face and it hid your good looks. You still look good, you just have straight teeth now.”

Bane felt humbled and he smiled as John took his hand and guided him up to his room. Once alone, they kissed again and it dawned on Bane just how different everything would be. He felt as if he missed out on a lot of physical stuff with John because of his braces. Kissing was hard enough, he couldn’t imagine doing anything else, worried about what would happen, self conscious as to how he would look, paranoid he would somehow hurt John. But now, that wasn’t a problem anymore and he could easily put his mouth on John and leave nothing but bite marks and hickeys.

John moved back, his face a little pink, biting his lip as he looked down, tugging at Bane’s shirt and said,

“So…now that you have your braces off and your senior pictures will look good…do you think that…we could…you know…do more?”

They had, had the talk, Bane expressing his concerns and though John had reassured him, Bane wasn’t going to budge. Nothing stood in their way now and Bane nodded.

“Yeah…if you…still want to.”

“I do. I’ve been wanting to.”

John kissed him again, tugging at his shirt again, this time with more urgency. When they pulled back, Bane lifted up his shirt, taking it off and John said,

“I have everything ready. I really want this…I want you.”

Bane had never felt more relieved and excited to have his braces off more than at that moment. He had imagined this moment a dozen times over and now that it was happening, he was more than ready. Suddenly, senior pictures were the last thing on his mind. Now at the forefront, was how he was going to get to use his mouth on John in a way he only dreamed of. When he pulled John close, he pulled away from his mouth, kissing his ear, nipping at the lobe fearlessly, then going down to his throat, sucking and biting a mark onto his skin, excited to hear his boyfriend’s moan.

Yeah…yeah he was grateful those braces were gone.


	1609. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames owns a bookstore in the East End. Arthur is his only employee. Eames is a real flirt and thinks Arthur has the cutest bottom. Can I pls has the 5 Times Eames Smacks/Pats/Or Otherwise Touches the Arthur Booty? Bonus if Arthur pretends to be annoyed but secretly loves it.

5\. Eames owned his own little bookshop in East End. It was considered a haven for a lot of the locals, busy, but never overwhelming. The regulars Eames knew often stopped by, had a cuppa, talked books and usually walked out with someone new to read so the cycle could continue.

Now and then, a tourist would wander in, gasping in awe at the old world feel of the shop and Eames would play that angle up, offering to show them around, offering a “spot of tea” which tourists ate up and new customers were often made.

In that little haven in East End, Arthur was the only employee. It wasn’t a huge chain store that required multiple employees and it was never so busy that the both of them couldn’t manage the register. Arthur did everything. He stocked books, he cleaned up, he took inventory and when a customer came in and Eames was busy, Arthur usually got whatever the customers were looking for.

When there was one or two customers in the shop, Eames was usually at the register, reading the day’s paper, a cooling mug of tea by his elbow while Arthur was going over the inventory list. He looked up now and then to see if the customers needed help, but saw the two teenage girls were good, pointing out and discussing the classics in hushed whispers as if it was a library. Arthur thought it was cute. Eames changed the page in the paper and looked up as he said,

“What’s going on, my love?”

Arthur huffed, annoyed. Eames loved the poke and tease Arthur, calling him pet names and now and then giving him soft, subtle touches. It could have opened a world of lawsuits and sexual harassment cases, but Arthur found he really didn’t mind, even as much as he complained and huffed and glared. Eames knew it too, so he kept it up.

“I’m not your love. And anyway, I was just looking at the customers. They’re whispering like it’s a library.”

Eames tilted his head, looking down one of the many bookcases that gave his shop a library feel. He noticed the girls, whispering as they looked over a book and Eames nodded.

“Mmm. Looks like they’re ready. Ring them up would you? I’m going to offer them a cuppa.”

He picked up his own mug after folding and stashing the paper under the counter. As he walked around, he pet Arthur’s backside, a soft, quick pat, as if encouraging a dog to move forward. Arthur glared at him and Eames just grinned at him as he went towards the customers.

4\. Arthur was standing on the top step of the ladder, organizing some of the more expensive, rarely asked for books. They were heavy and collected dust like crazy so Arthur usually stood up there and reorganized them and cleaned them off. They probably sold one a year, but they were still deserving of looking nice.

He took one of the big fat ones off the shelves, using his dust rag to wipe off the front cover as he sighed to himself. Crime and Punishment, a first edition. It was beautiful and it was one of the many volumes that Arthur pined for, for himself. But he couldn’t afford it and he would never tell Eames how much he wanted it.

As he replaced it on the shelf, he heard a customer coming in and he looked up, trying to see if he could see them when he heard Eames welcoming them in.

“Let me know if you need anything.” Said Eames.

“Thanks!” Said the customer, a young man by the sound of his voice.

It was quiet again so Arthur resumed cleaning. It was only a matter of a few minutes when the customer asked a question and Eames went to help. They walked down Arthur’s aisle were he standing on the ladder and said,

“Ah, there he is. Arthur, darling remind me where we keep the paperbacks of true crime?”

Arthur thought for a moment as he said,

“Oh um, the next aisle over, bottom shelf. There’s a whole selection. Anyone specific?”

The customer shook his head and Arthur nodded.

“Yeah next aisle.”

“Thank you. I’d be lost without you.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and the customer laughed and as they went to leave, Arthur felt a quick pinch on his bum and he shot up straight, seeing Eames’ hand retracting as he guided the customer over.

3\. Eames had the most adorable dog. He was a golden retriever mix mutt named Woody that Eames doted on constantly. Randomly, he would bring Woody in, on those days, he’d say Woody missed him too much or was too clingy and following him so he would bring him in. Arthur wasn’t sure why he didn’t just bring Woody with him all the time. The customers loved being greeted by his happy face and he was a good dog, often settled beside the register. When Eames was with a customer, Woody would often walk up and down the aisles, looking to keep Arthur company.

That day, Woody came in with Eames and Arthur happily greeted him, kneeling down to scratch him behind the ears and smiling as he talked to him, Woody’s tail wagging as fast as it could.

“Look at you, greeting my dog with more joy than I get.”

“Your dog doesn’t irritate me like you do.”

“Hey, I’m still your boss.”

“So fire me then.”

Eames said nothing and Arthur smirked, feeling a little proud of himself, knowing Eames would never.

They went about their day until lunch. Arthur was bent down, petting Woody, getting distracted because Woody was too cute. He heard Eames say to him,

“I’m popping out for lunch, you want anything?”

“A sandwich if you don’t mind. You know what I like.”

“That I do.”

He joined him at his side and said,

“Woody, want to walk?”

He held up his leash and Woody barked, ready to go. Eames smiled and went to put his leash on his beloved pet. When he stood back up, he pet Arthur’s ass as he passed him and said,

“Be back soon.”

Arthur huffed, frowning as he saw the satisfied look on Eames’ face.

2\. Arthur was sitting for once. He felt like he rarely got a chance to, but he never minded. Woody was sitting beside him, his face smushed up against his leg while they both sat on the floor. He was taking his break, going through his phone as he drank from his bottle of water. Eames was at the register, the store quiet for a moment. When the phone up front rang, Woody picked his head up and listened to Eames answer and when he realized he wasn’t being called, he rested again.

The phone call lasted a moment and Arthur didn’t pay any attention to it until Eames showed up in front of him.

“How long do you have left on your break?”

“Just a few minutes. Need something?”

“Just got an order, I was hoping you could pack it up for me so I can ship it out.”

“Yeah, no problem.”

“When you’re done.”

Arthur nodded and once he was done with his break, he found the book that had been ordered, packed it up, labeled it and then went to set it at the register for Eames to see so he could go back to work. It had just started to rain when Eames came out from the back room, putting on his cap as he said,

“All right, I’m going to pop out to the post. Watch over Woody for me, yeah?”

Arthur nodded and Eames picked up his umbrella and the book and as he tucked it under his arm, he gave Arthur a quick grope. Arthur nearly slammed into the register himself and he looked back at Eames.

“You know, I can sue you for this.”

“So tell me to stop.”

Arthur bit his lip, annoyed, knowing deep down he liked Eames’ flirting, he welcomed it in fact. In some weird way, he liked being caught off guard with Eames touch him, giving him pinches, squeezes, gropes, pats. He would never admit it and Eames knew it. He only took Arthur’s silence as his answer and he continued to smile.

“I’ll be back. Mind the shop.”

Arthur rolled his eyes.

1\. Eames yawned as he checked his watch seeing it was closing time. Woody was sound asleep in his bed beside the register and he saw Arthur was already going through the process of closing up for the night. Eames did his part and counted the till and as soon as he was done, Arthur went to the back to get his coat and when he returned, he brought Woody’s leash to Eames.

“Thank you, dearest.”

Arthur huffed again and Eames got Woody ready as the three of the left the shop. Eames closed up behind them and they both began their walk to the tube. Eames and Woody didn’t live too far but Arthur had to take the tube home so they always walked together. At the top of the stairs, Arthur knelt down to pet Woody, scratching his head and smiling at him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, good boy. Be safe.”

Woody wagged his tail as if understanding and Arthur stood back up and looked at Eames.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I count the hours.”

Arthur rolled his eyes but he couldn’t help but smile. He then stepped closer to Eames, kissing his cheek and then he lingered.

“You going to touch my ass or what?”

Eames was surprised but he smiled as he reached with his free hand and settled it on Arthur’s firm and round behind. He gave it a squeeze as he turned and kissed Arthur. After a moment, Arthur pulled back and licked his lips and said,

“Tomorrow.”

Eames looked a little dazed, but happy as he nodded.

“Tomorrow. Be safe.”

“You too. Good night.”

“Night.”

He watched Arthur go down the steps and vanish underground and Eames stood there for a moment, happy as he looked at Woody, seeing his tail wagging.

“We’re going to have a good day tomorrow, boy.”

Woody barked as if agreeing and they started their walk home.


	1610. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: more merman!AU, please. John wants to come aboard. Shouting at each other from the the sea and the deck of the ship isn't the best way for a good coversation.

The small dingy remained on the surface of the sea, dragged along by Bane’s ship. When they dropped anchor, John climbed onto the small boat and would wait for Bane to come join him where they would talk until it got late.

After some time of doing this, John crossed his arms and rested them on the side of the boat, laying his head on them as he looked at Bane.

“I want to go onboard your ship.”

His tail flipped a bit, the tip of it still touching the sea. In the moonlight, John glowed like the white sands of the caribbean islands, his eyes looked like jewels and the shark like tail he had seemed like velvet as it dried in spots. Bane rested his elbows on his knees as his own boat bobbed up and down with the waves and he chuckled a bit.

“How do you think you can do that? You expect me to carry you up?”

John smiled, tilting his head a little.

“Do you really believe I can only stay in this form?”

“You’ve never given me reason to believe otherwise.”

“I’ve had no reason to change. But you have now. Use talking like this, or when you’re on land, shouting down is no way to continue communication. Besides, since you’re so afraid of me drowning you or one of your men, I guess it would be easier to meet you on your grounds.”

Bane thought about it, wondering if it was a trick, but he couldn’t see how. Eventually, he shrugged a bit.

“If you can change your form, you’re more than welcome on my ship.”

John only smiled as he sat up straight.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Bane returned to his ship, to his quarters and went to sleep. By morning’s light however, he was awaked with shouts, calling for him, telling him he was needed. Bane got up, got dressed and emerged, seeing his crew at the end of the ship. Barsad was waiting for him of course and said,

“There’s someone in the dingy.”

“Someone?”

Barsad only nodded and Bane made his way to the stern, looking down to the small ship they dragged where sure enough a human body was laying in it. Bane commanded they drop anchor and a boat be lowered, he was going to investigate.

Bane’s boat was packed with blankets and water for the person, should they be alive. Bane rowed over to the ship and carefully maneuvered himself over and stepped over to the other ship. He saw they were still breathing and as soon as he got close enough, he saw it wasn’t just some person, it was John. John with human legs, the slits that been along side his neck were gone and when Bane turned him on his back, he checked his mouth, seeing nothing but regular human teeth. Bane reached back over to his boat and grabbed the items he brought with him, covering John up since he was naked and helped him sit up when his eyes opened.

“Is it morning?”

“Yes. Have some water.”

John accepted the skin of water and took a long drink, gasping for air as he finished. His eyes were normal, a deep, rich brown and lovely. After a moment, Bane sat across from him.

“You’re human.”

John nodded, smiling a bit.

“Can I come onboard now?”

“How did you do this?”

“I can do this if I stay out of the sea long enough.”

“Will you turn back if you go back in?”

John nodded.

“Now, will you answer me? Can I come onboard?”

Bane nodded.

“Can you climb?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never been human before.”

Bane hummed and said,

“We’ll figure it out. For now, let’s see if you can stand, you need to come over to my boat so we can get onboard.”

Bane stood up first and helped John stand, seeing he was unsteady and wobbly, his legs shaking, his knees nearly knocking as Bane held him up. It was only by the grace of luck that John didn’t fall back into the sea the moment he made an attempt to step over, instead, he just fell into Bane’s boat. Bane only sighed and pushed off, rowing back to the side of his ship so they could climb aboard. He had John hold onto him as he climbed back up and fortunately, John’s grip was firm.

Once back on the ship, Bane made sure John was covered as he lifted him and even though the men were curious, the only one who asked was Barsad.

“Captain? Is that-”

“Yes, Barsad. This is John. John, this is my first mate, Barsad. You can ask him for anything should I not be around.”

John nodded and Barsad returned the gesture.

“I’m going to help John get adjusted. Barsad, mind the crew.”

“Yes, sir.”

Bane nodded and took John to his quarters.


	1611. James/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur gets gravely ill and James using his alternative style of medicine to heal the boy, finding himself falling for the Yank in the process

The yank was sick.

The chemist had warned him that over the days, while they transported the gun powder, while they worked in damp conditions, the boy was growing ill. James disregarded it, like he disregarded most things.

But now the yank was sick and James found himself concerned. He arranged for Arthur to be taken to the American doctor and be examined. The outbreak of “cholera” gave them a cover to have Arthur be brought there without many eyes looking at their actions.

James considered the matter resolved and yet when he had a moment alone, his mind wandering, going over inch of his plan, he thought of Arthur. The boy had been good to him, thoughtful, loyal and now that he was sick, James began to think it unkind to drop him and leave him to die.

He paid a visit to the doctor and was told that Arthur was not improving. It had been days and James didn’t have time to waste and he didn’t want to leave Arthur behind when he sailed to America…it wouldn’t be right. Arthur had done everything for him, James owed him.

In the middle of the night, James went to the hospital, ignoring Dumbarton who told him it would be unwise to move him.

“He’s sick, the elements, the chill in the air, the night will only make him worse!”

“I know what I’m doing.” Said James, lifting Arthur up from the cot, keeping the sheets wrapped around him.

“You’ll kill him.”

“Then it’ll be on my head, not yours.”

Arthur could hardly keep his eyes open, but he felt safe in the warm embrace of James’ arms. He had heard Dumbarton warn James not to move him, but James ignored him. Arthur had been glad for it, sick of being cooped in the doctor’s basement, smelling the dampness in the air, the metallic smell of blood and spoiled flesh. He had been sick of wandering in and out of wooziness, his head spinning until he faded out of consciousness only to start the cycle again when he woke. Being with James now, he felt the fresh air, the coolness touching his fevered brow. He felt James set him down somewhere and he was gone for a moment. Then the light begin to fill his vision and Arthur focused, seeing a fire was being started in front of him. James returned to his side, taking off his hat and setting it on the ground beside him as he took Arthur into his arms again.

He began to say something, something in words Arthur couldn’t understand. It sounded like a lullabye, the words made soothing by James’ whisky soaked voice. Arthur only listened, leaning against James, wishing he had the strength to reach out for him but he was content to be where he was.

He felt James touch forehead and Arthur wondered when his eyes closed. The soft, chanting like words continued and finally, Arthur smiled and finally fell into a restful sleep.

In the morning, Arthur woke up feeling better than he had in days. He was on the ground, the fire that had been started was now out, thin, weak whispers of smoke leaving the pit. As he slowly sat up, he felt something heavy on him and he looked, realizing it was James’ heavy black jacket. James sat up, leaning against the tree, his eyes closed.

“James?”

He watched James open his eyes and turn his head towards him.

“You’re awake.”

Arthur nodded.

“I feel better. What did you do?”

James stood up, dusting his hands off.

“Let’s get back. Now that you’re back on your feet, we can continue.”

Arthur nodded and watched James pick his hat up and put it on. When Arthur gathered himself, wrapping the sheets firmly around himself, James’ coat nearly fell off his shoulder, so he grabbed it, ready to hand it back to James.

“Hold onto it. Let’s go.”

Arthur nodded, sliding the coat around himself again as he followed James out of the woods.


	1612. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: It's JGL's birthday! Prompt for Arthur's birthday and unfortunately has a bad day. Eames surprises him with cake and kisses back home, like Sixteen Candles. Except A doesn't like cake...but he loves E's kisses!

Arthur was having the worse day. And unfortunately, it was also his birthday.

Eames woke up sick, effectively canceling his birthday dinner. Not that it mattered anyway because when Arthur got to work, he found out the whole operation was going down in flames. Ariadne’s sketches and ideas had been destroyed by a compound the chemist spilled on them. The extractor was fighting off whatever Eames had, so he wasn’t paying attention, every dream sequence was a nightmare, the role Eames played was stalled and Arthur’s laptop had crashed, erasing all the work he had been doing.

Arthur spent the day putting out fires, trying to pull the back up of his research up, helping the chemist and Ariadne, then keeping them separated because Ariadne wanted nothing more than to kill him. And eventually, he gave up trying to keep the extractor busy because he was burning up with a fever trying to do busy work and Arthur sent him back his hotel.

It was a hectic, frantic, overwhelmingly busy day and Arthur had enough. By eight, timeline be damned, he would resume everything tomorrow, he packed it up and went home. It was his birthday anyway. Now he could crawl in his Ralph Lauren sweats, order room service and cuddle up with Eames. In the cab on his way back to the hotel, he was amazed at how appealing that idea was.

When he opened his hotel room door, it was dark but he wasn’t surprised. He knew Eames was probably sleeping. As he made his way inside, he saw Eames was up and not only was he up, but he was sitting on the large drawing room table, a birthday cake sitting in the middle, a random number of candles lit on the cake.

“What…”

“Happy birthday, my love.”

Arthur smiled. He was touched. Eames had done his best to recreate the end scene of Sixteen Candles, Arthur’s (shameful and guilty pleasure) favorite movie. Arthur smiled and after taking off his coat and setting down his bag, he climbed onto the other end of the table and smiled.

“Thank you for this…but…I don’t really like cake?”

“You don’t like cake?”

“Something about buttercream makes me sick to my stomach.”

“Oh. Good thing I didn’t get buttercream. It’s white chocolate mousse.”

Arthur smiled and when Eames leaned over to him, Arthur met him half way, kissing him.

“How did you know I was having a terrible day?”

Eames grinned.

“I didn’t. I thought I would surprise you. I was never sick. I just needed the day to arrange this and to cancel tonight’s reservation to make a later one so we can make it to ballet first.”

“The ballet? The Russian ballet You got tickets? I thought they were sold out…”

Eames only smiled.

“Happy birthday, Arthur.”

Arthur couldn’t help but smile as he kissed Eames again, both of them leaning over his birthday cake, that wasn’t buttercream.


	1613. James/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Where street kid Arthur was hired to kill a man dressed in black with a noticeable scar on his eye. James does not quite know how to deal with the brat.

He was making enemies, James Delaney was aware of that. He knew it was going to happen, considering his moves, his actions, the people was associating with. It was only a matter of time.

He walked through the streets of London, in the dark, unafraid. He seem to watch other people scurry away from him. No one approached him, not a single con man, not a thief, not a prostitute. In fact, they all seem to shy away like a shrinking violet. He turned a corner to continue down the path to his home, the only sound on the cobblestone streets were his boots echoing with every step he took.

He heard a rustle behind him and when he stopped, the noise stopped. He looked over his shoulder and saw something duck into the shadows. He hummed to himself before he kept going.

He only took a few more steps when he heard the rapid, repeated pattern of someone running and he turned, holding his hand out just in time to catch them by the throat. The boy swung his knife wildly, knocking off James’ hat and James grabbed him by the wrist with his free hand, looking at his would be murderer, seeing it was indeed, just a boy.

He applied pressure, hearing the boy whimper as his hand shook and he dropped the knife. James flipped onto the ground, knocking the air out of him. He let go of the boy’s wrist, reached into his own jacket and removed his curved blade and put it to the boy’s throat.

He saw the fear and terror in his eyes, his chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. James only licked his lip and said,

“You better tell me what you think you’re doing before I tear out your throat. Then, while you bleed to death, you can watch as I rip out your heart.”

The boy blinked and said nothing for a moment until James pressed the blade close to his throat. He heard him whine and said,

“The East India Company. They caught me stealing…told me if I didn’t do what they wanted, they’d put me in the tower.”

“Mmm…and you thought you’d succeed?”

“I had to try.”

“What’s your name?”

“Arthur.”

“Get your things Arthur and run along. You’re not big enough to play with ghosts.”

James stood up, leaving Arthur on the ground. When he turned to pick up his hat, he saw Arthur’s knife and picked that up as well. He placed his hat back on his head and turned, seeing Arthur slowly sitting up before he continued on his way.

In the morning, James sat by his window, looking out, lost in his thoughts when he heard a knock.

“In…”

James heard the door opening as he heard Brace coming in. James didn’t turn to look at him, he just heard him stand beside him.

“What is it?”

“There’s a boy sitting on the doorstep outside.”

“Send him off.”

“I tried. He refuses to move.”

James slowly turned his head and looked up at Brace as he sighed.

“You can’t get rid of some child on the doorstep? You’re losing your touch.”

James slowly stood up before he walked out of the room to head down the staircase. When he got to the front door, he opened it and looked down to see Arthur sitting there. He sighed and looked at him, seeing that same scared look on his face.

“How did you know where I lived?”

“I asked.”

“What do you want?”

“You have my knife.”

“You came all the way here for your knife?”

“No…”

“Spit it out boy, I haven’t had my breakfast.”

“I have no place to go. And the company will kill me when they found out I failed.”

James grunted and he looked off to the side.

“This isn’t a halfway house, boy. I got no use for you.”

“Speak for yourself!” Shouted Brace behind him.

James looked at him, an eyebrow cocked.

“What can he do?”

“It’s be nice to have another pair of hands around here to clean. You made this house a sty, he can help put it back the way it was.”

James thought about it, then looked at Arthur, who was still awaiting an answer.

“Temporary. And you listen to Brace.”

Arthur nodded, quickly getting to his feet and going inside as James sighed and closed the door behind him.


	1614. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: continuation from where the last merman!au prompt left off, you can't stop there!

Bane could hardly believe it even though it was right in front of his eyes.

He had heard legends, stories, tales other sailors had passed around, that of mermaids enchanting one, really wanting them enough to shed their tails and become human. Bane thought it was all nonsense, mermaids don’t want anything from a human except to drown them and depending on the type of mermaid, they ate human flesh.

Bane figured when he saw the merman circling his ship, he was looking for a meal, especially since he was the kind that ate men. He was no fool, wouldn’t get close to him, wouldn’t touch him but now…after all this time, John had shed his tail for him.

When he brought John onboard, his new companion ate and had water and he slept. He slept for hours at a time, always naked on Bane’s bed. Bane had watched him eat, he had watched him sleep and that’s where he remained, at his bed side, seeing the intriguing creature sleeping on his bed. Barsad came in one afternoon and said,

“Captain?”

“Hm?”

Bane didn’t look away from John. He watched him sleeping on his stomach, his legs tangled in the sheets, head cushioned on the pillows and his unabashed nudity on display.

“We’re a few days away from port.”

“Mmm…”

“Would you like me to tell you when we arrive?”

“Yes.”

Barsad nodded and then said,

“What are you planning to do with this creature?”

“I don’t know. Here, he’s helpless. His teeth are normal, he’s got legs…he’s not even wearing clothes. He wanted to be here.”

“Yes and now that he is…how long do you plan on keeping him?”

“As long as he wishes to stay.”

Barsad said nothing else and left his captain.

The following morning, John woke up. He yawned, rubbing his eyes as he turned and spread his arms out as he stretched.

“This bed is so comfortable. I’ve never slept so well in my life.”

He turned and saw Bane sitting beside him, yawning a bit, but awake.

“I can imagine. You stole my bed.”

John smiled turning on his side.

“You could have joined me. It’s your bed, I’m just a guest.”

Bane stood and sat on the edge of his bed again, turning to look at John.

“What are your intentions?”

“I want to know you. I want to be at your side.”

“Why’s that?”

“You fascinate me.”

Bane chuckled.

“That’s ironic coming from a creature such as yourself.”

“I would spend my life at your side Bane. Never to return to the ocean.”

“You’re so sure.”

John nodded, sitting up, putting his arms around Bane as best as he could and kissed his shoulder.

“Why not? I’ve been following your ship for so long. I’m just glad you finally noticed me.”

Bane brought his hand to John’s arm, touching his now dry and soft skin. He ran his fingers from his wrist to his elbow, feeling it hairless and smooth.

“I did. So what do I do to keep you forever?”

John only pulled him down onto the bed with him.


	1615. Bronson/Neil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Bronson is one of my fave characters of Tom. I was wondering if you could do one of Neil just appreciating how big he is and maybe Bronson appreciating how small Neil is and protective he is of him

While in prison, Charlie had taken good care of himself, for size and strength reasons more than health but nonetheless, he took great care of himself.

A couple of years behind bars had made him wild, unruly and then he got himself a roomie. At first, he wasn’t sure what the screws were thinking bringing him a sweet little thing like Neil into his loving arms. Eventually, he realized why they gave him Neil; he was a sweet little thing, seductive and all too able to calm Charlie down.

Neil was smaller than him, shorter than him by just an inch or two. He was slender and small and thin. Charlie was often able to hold both of Neil’s wrists in one of his hands, he could almost wrap his hand around Neil’s tiny little waist too, of course that was because Neil had been hustling on the streets and he was all but emaciated when they threw him in prison. As he got healthy again, Charlie couldn’t really do that trick anymore.

It was as if Neil had been waiting his whole life for someone like Charlie, to take care of him, to protect him even though once, a man of Charlie’s size and stature would frighten Neil to no end. Charlie didn’t even have to convince him otherwise of anything, he told him he was violent, that he was angry and too quick to fight but with Neil, he never showed anything more than annoyance. He adored Neil and made sure he ate, made sure he was warm, made sure no one approached him and Neil in turn took care of Charlie the only way he knew how.

At first, Charlie was against him doing such things. He was never into boys but once you’re in prison, after as long as he was alone, it didn’t take too long for Charlie’s resistance to wear down. Neil was his afterwards and would always be his.

At night, Charlie laid on their bed with Neil on top of him. The space was narrow and barely could hold Charlie alone, so Neil was always wedge against him, or on top of him, refusing to sleep alone now that they were together. In the beginning, he could run his fingers up and down Neil’s back and count the bumps of his spine and neck from how thin he was. He could count each rib, feeling him shivering from the cold despite the layers of clothes he wore and Charlie himself. Now, he felt his warm skin and valley of his back. Neil’s hair even had a different scent about it now that was able to bathe every day, it was soft and smelled of soap and no longer brittle and fragile. He didn’t shiver anymore, content with Charlie’s body heat and he rode the rise and fall of Charlie’s chest as he asked,

“Charlie?”

“Yeah, love?”

“You’re awake.”

“Mm. You all right?”

“Yeah. Just thinking.”

“About?”

He brought his hand up and buried it in the back of Neil’s head, his entire hand cupping the back of his skull. Neil only mewed softly, lifting his head up to Charlie’s touch.

“Thinking how lucky I am they put me with you. You took care of me.”

Charlie only smiled. He knew very few people that would be thankful to be locked in a cell with him, Neil was now one of them.

“Of course, pup. You’re in good hands.”

Neil smiled, closing his eyes and resting his head back down.

“I know.”


	1616. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Prompt for Arthur trying to hide his recent weight gain with sweats and oversized clothes. He tries to avoid Eames because he doesn't want to be make fun of. E thinks that he did something wrong and that made A mad at him, so he goes to find out the truth. A reveals his paunchy tummy and squishy hips and E finds that he is incredibly turned on by all the pudginess that covers A.

Arthur had decided to take a little break from dreamshare. Not a retirement, but a break. He needed to relax and unwind and not wake up in a rush every time. He wanted to wear comfortable clothes and not work out all the time.

So that’s exactly what he did. He took one week to go to Fiji where his bungalow was right over the crystal blue water that lulled him to sleep every night. Then he took another week off to rest in the white sand beaches of Bora Bora before he went home to New York for a few days to catch up on his jet lag, do some laundry, clear out his DVR and check his emails.

When he was ready to go back to work, he looked at himself in his full length mirror, feeling he hadn’t really looked at himself in a while when he realized how heavy he had gotten. The weight gain was painfully noticeable in his body, his face a little fuller but nothing too bad, it was his body that really carried all his weight. It was in his thighs, in his ass, in his stomach and a bit in his chest. He was surprised at how much weight he gained and he spent a few minutes turning, looking at himself, taking in every angle, feeling worse and worse by the moment. He had just accepted a job and he had no time to work off his vacation weight and when he decided to try on a suit to see how much he could hide, he was horrified when he realized his pants barely fit over his ass and didn’t button at his waist. He looked packed in when he put on his button down, the spaces between the buttons opened and revealing his skin underneath. It was appalling.

Left with no other choice, Arthur packed and went to Berlin for the job.

On the flight over, he had talked himself into thinking, it wasn’t as bad as he was making it out in his head. Okay, so he couldn’t fit into his tailor made suits for now, it wasn’t as if he would never fit into them again and he at least had some kind of looser clothes, albeit not as professional looking as his nice suits but still. In a few weeks, he’d work off the love handles, the little pot belly and this would all be behind him. However, when he got to the job, he saw Eames first, talking with someone from the team and immediately, Arthur felt as if he was the size of a house. Eames always looked good, even when he was being lazy and not eating right but at that moment, he looked better than ever. He was toned and fit, his hair shaved around his head so he sported a messier bed head look. He had a trimmed, neat beard and he had a bit of color to him as if he too had spent time on the beach. He wearing a button down with the sleeves rolled up, but even then the roundness and fullness of his shoulders could be seen. His waist looked narrow, his legs firm and his dress pants full in all the right places. The shame that crept over Arthur made him hold his ill fitting coat over himself and he went to hide.

He kept his head down throughout the whole job, hardly saying a word, being brief and short with everyone. He swore he felt everyone’s eyes looking at him, some brief comments on his clothing were heard, mostly wonder at why he wearing such things. Arthur had never felt so self conscious in his life. When he could, he even avoided being at the office that had been rented for the job and worked from his hotel room, eating healthy meals and fitting in workouts when he could.

He vaguely wondered if he could get away with doing that for the whole job when one night, Eames showed up at his door. Arthur answered thinking it was his whole wheat turkey burger (lettuce, tomato, no mayo) and sparkling water but he was shocked to see Eames on the other side. He felt his face turn red as he wore his track pants and his baggy t-shirt and he crossed his arms over himself as he said,

“Hi, do you need something?”

“Are you upset with me?”

“What?”

Arthur was genuinely confused and his face betrayed it. Eames looked concerned and worried and even a little afraid. Arthur continued.

“What are you talking about?”

He stepped aside and welcomed Eames into his room and closed the door behind them before he resumed crossing his arms. Eames looked at him, his same sad face as he said,

“This whole job. You’ve barely looked at me, you’re ignoring me all the time and you’ve hardly been at the space…is it something I did? I know you asked me to go on holiday before, but I swear I was committed to this job and there was nothing more I wanted to do than be there but if word gets around that I flaked to be on holiday-”

“No, Eames you’re fine I’m not mad at you.”

“Then? Did I do something?”

Arthur brought his hand to his face as he felt ashamed and said,

“It’s just…I gained a ton of weight and I feel embarrassed. I don’t want you to see me like this.”

When he didn’t hear Eames, Arthur looked up. He could see him trying to eye him up, looking from the floor up and when their eyes met, Eames shrugged.

“I don’t…see anything.”

Arthur sighed, not wanting show him but he did. He lifted up his shirt, showing Eames his little pot belly, his overflowing sides and how he was muffin topping out of even his track pants because of the elastic.

“See?”

He expected Eames to say he was fine, that it didn’t matter but he didn’t expect Eames to step closer to him, his hands sliding over his sides and pulling him close.

“You’re still so sexy.”

“Eames…I’m..fat. I couldn’t fit into my suits…I had to dig up all this ugly old stuff I wore when it was cool to wear everything oversized and you…you look so good.”

Eames kissed him, pulling him closer as one hand wandered down, grabbing his now thicker ass.

“You look good. So you’re a little soft, so what? You’re still my Arthur. I’m sure this will all go away in a matter of weeks but for now…I’m incredibly turned on by how good you look.”

“Really?”

Eames nodded, kissing him again.

“Yeah, really. You feel good too…I can’t wait to get you naked.”

Arthur blushed but for the first time since this whole thing started, Arthur felt like himself again.


	1617. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Medieval Fantasy-ish. Knight Eames returns home from a campaign and wants to quickly head out to the brothels to find his beloved Arthur.

The war was over.

Eames lead the way back home, towards his king’s castle, banners flying through the breeze, still upheld in pride and now, victory. It had been a long and bloody campaign and as much as his head was in the battle, he could count the days that passed and how many since he last saw Arthur.

Arthur had been his favorite at a local brothel. He met him purely by accident but after a handful of encounters, Eames had been absolutely enthralled by him. He should know better than to think of a whore in any other way, considering he himself was a knight and not just a knight, but the head of his council, his king’s trusted advisor. He had rank, title and wealth and now he found himself enamored with a whore.

He did his best not to think of who else bought Arthur’s time while he was away. He knew that any kind or sweet thing said between them was just an rouse, bought with Eames’ coin. But at times, when he was lonely and had nothing else, he would pretend it was real, that Arthur cared for him as much as he cared for Arthur.

Once they returned, he had his squire remove his armor, take his weapons and after a quick bath, he changed into his clothes and snuck away. He didn’t want anyone else to know where he was going, though he was not ashamed to visit a brothel, he knew he had other responsibilities that he was skipping out on. He rode quickly into town and after tying his horse off, he went inside the brothel. It was already a full crowd, the barmaids setting beers down at tables, clients already being lured upstairs. Eames located the madam, a middled aged woman adorned in jewels to show where her wealth lied. Her hair was stacked on her head, streaked with grey and when she saw Eames, she smiled, gold tooth sparkling.

“You’re alive.”

“I’m sure you’re happy I survived.”

Eames reached into the folds of his cloak, taking out a handful of coins and dropping them on the table in front of the madam. She gathered them up, counting them as she looked up at him.

“Your favorite?”

“If he’s available.”

“Of course. Let me make sure he’s presentable.”

She stood up and left, vanishing upstairs and while Eames waited, he wondered if she was shooing away a different client and it hurt his heart as well as filled him with jealousy he knew he had no right. A few minutes later, the madam returned and said,

“He’s presentable. Go on up, you know the way.”

He nodded and went upstairs, minding the crowd and the noise. It got quieter when he reached the second floor and he went down the hall where Arthur’s room was. He knocked when he got to his door and when received permission, he opened the door and stepped inside. It was relief when he was saw Arthur, seeing him sitting on his bed, fully dressed, candles lit everywhere. Arthur got to his feet when he saw him, opening his arms to him as he said,

“Eames! I missed you.”

Eames took him in his arms, holding him, kissing him, pulling him close. The feel of Arthur’s body made Eames happy, because God, he really had missed him. Arthur was warm, the curve of his hips fit perfectly in his hands, his lean arms holding onto Eames just as desperately as Eames held him. When they pulled back, Arthur smiled at him, shaking his head so his hair would move out of the way.

“I’m so happy you’re here. I prayed you would be well while you were away.”

“I thought of you every moment I was away.”

Arthur smiled and took Eames’ hands, guiding him to his bed. Eames allowed Arthur to get his cloak off him, then he knelt down, helping him remove his boots, then his belt and the outer layer of clothes. Arthur reached down to the hem of his robe, pulling it up so he could better maneuver and climb onto Eames’s lap. When Arthur kissed him, it felt like Arthur really had missed him, it felt like Arthur’s feelings were real and just for him. In moments like that, Eames could really believe that Arthur was just for him and they were somewhere else, not the brothel that Arthur worked at and that Eames hadn’t set down gold for him.

“I can take you from this. You can live in my home, be just mine. I can take care of you.”

Arthur gave him a sad smile and said,

“You’re a knight…you couldn’t take a whore as a lover.”

“I don’t want you to do this anymore. I can’t stand the thought of someone else touching you. I know this is your livelihood, but…I don’t want you to do this.”

“You want me for yourself?”

Arthur asked if he was truly surprised that Eames was serious. Eames nodded and Arthur brought his hands to Eames’ beard, running his fingers through it as he kissed him and he smiled. He let out a small laugh, a burst of joy from his chest as he kept smiling, dimples marking his face.

“Why? Why do you care about me so much?”

“Because you’re everything I’ve ever wanted. I’ll do whatever I have to, to get you away from here.”

Arthur closed his eyes, looking down, a smile still on his face as he looked up at Eames again. Tears sparkled, threatening to fall.

“You promise?”

Eames nodded, kissing him again. When Arthur moved back, he sniffled a bit and said,

“I’m yours.”

Eames held him tightly, kissing him again, for the first time, feeling as if what Arthur said was true.


	1618. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames can dance and he's an incredible dancer. He can hip-hop, do-si-do, ballroom, anything. Both men and women want to dance with him at dance clubs and bars. But Eames always turns them down in favor of slow dancing (grinding) with Arthur.

There were a lot of things that attracted Arthur to Eames.

His looks were one thing, but they weren’t the only thing. Arthur learned early on in life, it doesn’t matter how good looking someone is, if they don’t have anything below the surface, you can get bored of them in an instant. No, Eames had more beyond his looks and that’s what kept Arthur attracted to him.

There were the obvious personality traits, humor, wit, charm. He was smart without being obnoxious about it and always willing to learn more. He was talented, he could draw, he could cook a great meal and he knew a bit about wine. He could speak Italian, a bit of Russian and knew enough French to get him by. He could play cards and could make a very dry gin and tonic. And that was to name a few. But the thing that really drove Arthur wild, was the fact that Eames could dance.

He found out in a dream one day, Eames took the mark onto the ballroom floor and spun her around like a professional. When Arthur asked him about it, Eames laughed a bit and admitted that yeah, when he was younger, he was made to go to finishing school to be a proper gentleman which included ballroom dancing. Oh yes, that included all of the ballroom dances, the waltz, the tango, the quickstep, the foxtrot, the samba, the cha-cha, it was all in his repertoire.

Because he was good at it, he could do a bit of everything in a ever genre of music. Hip-hop, choreographed moves, even the basic points of ballet. Arthur had never been more impressed with Eames when he found out he could move.

When they were alone in their hotel room, Eames often swept Arthur off his feet by ballroom dancing him around the room, now and then he would just dance around with Arthur in their apartment, in their living room while some house song played from Arthur’s music list. If they went out somewhere, in a club, Eames’ favorite thing to do, was the grind on Arthur while on the floor. It always made Arthur smile, always impressed with how well Eames could move and while Arthur was no slouch himself, he was nowhere near Eames’ level.

At times, while they were on a job, Eames would be approached by a woman and Eames would be polite, make small talk, then thank them for their effort but decline their offers for drinks, for dances. Now and then, it would be a man who offered to pull Eames out on the floor, impressed by what they’ve seen and Eames again would thank them and turn them down. He often didn’t like to dance with anyone if it wasn’t Arthur unless it couldn’t be helped, but on their own, Eames never made a move without Arthur.

At a club one night, after Eames turned down an offer, he finished his drink and looked at Arthur. Arthur was looking back at him and smiled.

“What?” Eames shouted over the loud music.

“Nothing. Just feeling proud.” Arthur shouted back.

Eames only grinned and took Arthur’s hand as they went on the floor and began to dance together.


	1619. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: months into their relationship, teen tommy is attending the regional boxing competition again, he invites adam to come which he of course does. there he meets paddy and brandon and tess, tommy introduces adam as his boyfriend, intentionally coming out to all of them. initial grudge from his dad but then fluff ensues.

The day of the Regional Boxing competition, Tommy spoke to Adam in the morning.

Tommy had been training for months and somewhere along that time, he and Adam started dating. It didn’t distract him as much as he thought it would, Adam was always there when Tommy trained, encouraging him, telling him how well he was doing.

That morning, before Tommy got in the last of his training, he called Adam to make sure he was still coming. He heard his sleepy voice answer, reassuring him that he would be there and that he would do great.

“I’ll look out for you.”

“You won’t miss me. Good luck.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you there.”

“Bye.”

At the competition, Tommy did his best and he placed first, the whole time, Adam watched from the front row, clapping and cheering, waving to Tommy when Tommy looked up and searched for him. He would smile around his mouth piece and Adam would smile back.

After it was over, Adam waiting around for Tommy to change and to meet up with him. While he waited, he went through his phone, looking at the pictures he took of Tommy while he boxed and he felt so proud of him. He smiled as he scrolled through his photos and he looked up just in time to see Tommy leaving the locker room. He was about to wave and walk over to him when a group of people went over to him instead. Adam hesitated as he saw the older man, the other teenager and a girl join Tommy, talking to him. They went back and forth for a minute before Tommy looked in Adam’s direction and waved to him, telling him to come over. With just a bit of hesitation, Adam did and Tommy took his hand.

“Adam, this is my dad, my brother Brendan and his girlfriend Tess. Everyone, this is Adam, my boyfriend.”

He had said it so naturally, so easily. He didn’t even worry about his family’s reaction but Adam looked at them, seeing Tess and Brendan looking pleasantly surprised but confusion was on Tommy’s father’s face.

“Your what?”

Tommy seem to realize what he said just then, inadvertently coming out to his family suddenly. He never let go of Adam’s hand however as he said,

“Ah…well…I didn’t mean to tell you guys like this.”

Tommy’s dad huffed, crossing his arms as Brendan took over.

“Hey, man who cares. You’re happy right?”

Tommy nodded and Adam felt blush. He worried that Tommy’s father would react badly but after a huff and a deep sigh, he said,

“Come on then, let’s go have lunch, get to know…Adam is it?”

Adam nodded.

“We’ll get to know Adam better. Paddy, by the way.”

He held his hand out and Adam took it, shaking it as he felt relief. Tommy himself sighed as they began to leave.


	1620. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy and Jon are in the same class. Jon is known as the girl magnet, then PE happens. They happen to workout next to each other, trying to out-lift and out-do each other regarding push-ups and what not. After a few weeks, everyone could see two cute jocks (not to say that they're dumb) holding hands in school.

In gym class, no one got under Jon Martello’s skin more, than Tommy Conlon.

Tommy was nice enough, he guessed, but he hated how Tommy was in his gym class now, trying to out lift him, out push him, out pull up him…out do him out of everything. In gym, Jon liked to show off. There were a couple of cute girls who watched him when he did pull up’s, when he did sit up’s and lifted weights, he and his friends made a big show of it and it was Jon’s time to shine.

Then Tommy showed up in his class due to a switch around his schedule and now everyone was paying attention to him. It didn’t help that Tommy was a little bigger than him, his arms thicker, his legs thicker, his shoulders thicker. It was unfair.

In one such class, Jon and his buddies were all around the pull up bar, each of them taking turns, trying to see who can do how many and when it was Jon’s turn, he jumped up easily, overhand to make it harder for himself and he began. He kept count himself, always starting at a steady pace and he got up to ten, when he saw someone in the corner of his eye. He turned a bit while he was up and saw it was Tommy. He was going just a bit faster than Jon, but fluidly, easily and not even out of breath as Jon started to feel a little tired. His pride made him keep going until the two of them were going up and down over the metal bar until Jon couldn’t pull himself up again, his arms shaking.

“Sixty…sixty-five.” Jon breathed hard.

Tommy was sweaty now but he smiled, putting his hands on his hips.

“Seventy, even.”

Jon only glared at him.

The next day, there were push up’s. Jon had his ankles crossed to add to difficulty and he did ninety-seven before he was tired. Tommy did one hundred and three. Then they did weights. Dead lifts, regular lifts, squats, each time weight going up and up until Jon was going to kill himself if he dared any more. Even though Tommy kept out doing him each time, irritating Jon every single time, he at least he beat his own personal record, lifting about ten more pounds than he was use to.

The fun and friendly competition began getting more and more serious, gym class now becoming a private olympics for the two jocks and everyone in class took sides and cheered on Jon and Tommy when it came to who can do what more. Jon was determined to beat him and when he wasn’t in class, he was running, lifting, working out after school to build up his stamina.

Everyone talked about the competition throughout school, wondering who would win or tap out first. Tommy was the wrestling champ of school, taking their team to finals and Jon was just well liked, popular with girls and in really good shape himself as if he did do some kind of sport. They all figured Tommy would eventually get Jon to quit but weeks into their macho bullshit pissing contest and no one showed a sign of slowing down.

Then, the two of them surprised everyone again, when they were spotted sitting outside in the parking lot holding hands. They looked at each other fondly and even held onto each other as they walked inside. Everyone was shocked to find out they were dating and wondered if the private olympics in gym class were over.

That question was immediately answered then they both got to class and began a sit up contest, Jon’s friends cheering him on. It took a moment before the rest of the class joined in and while they didn’t get it, they weren’t about to look away from the still spirited competition.

Tommy still got under Jon’s skin. He hated how Tommy was still better than him in class, he could still out lift him, out sit up him, out pull up him. Only now, when class was over, Jon didn’t hate him. Tommy would still smile at him and tell him he did good and after they changed and went back to their other classes, Tommy would put his arm around Jon when they walked. Jon hated that because he couldn’t do it back, Tommy’s shoulders too big, but he didn’t mind it enough to tell Tommy to stop.


	1621. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Prompt idea for bane blake mad max fic: something happens to bane (eg gets kidnapped or got hurt) blake goes on a rage and goes after the person

It should have been a routine drop off. Bane had done it a million times, it had been his job after all.

But John should have known to not get comfortable like that, to believe things would always go as routine.

John had gone with Bane, the war boys and his rig. He rode with his rig, not needing to take his own. He didn’t drive, neither did Bane, but one of his trusted war boys did. Bane rode on top of the rig, taking a shipment of aqua cola over to John’s father and John himself hung onto the iron handle bars on the side of the rig, his feet nestled nicely against the step as they tore through the desert. He held on tightly, his eyes focused with help of the goggles, his mouth and nose protected by the bandana he wore and he could hear the howls and shout backs and the roars of engines mixing in with the wind ripping past him and the sand hitting him.

Then a new sound emerged and John looked around to see it was buzzards. They had gone against them before, especially with aqua cola shipments and John turned towards the driver and banged on the door, pointing, showing him the buzzards quickly gaining ground. The war boy nodded.

It didn’t take long for the buzzards to come up against them, the war boys in the rear keeping them off. John held on though he knew he was vulnerable in that position so he began climbing up the sides of the rig, getting to the top. He could hear the explosions going off, at the end of the chain, the heat of fire and just as he climbed to the top, he saw Bane. Bane turned towards him and saw him, reaching down for him, John taking his hand and being helped up. Just as John steadied himself, Bane was knocked off his feet, a silver pole penetrating from his shoulder. John was shaken for a moment before John turned and saw the buzzard’s car roaring up beside them.

John lifted up his goggles, wanting to see how many there were and in the darkness of the car beside them, he couldn’t count correctly. He took one of the explosives from Bane’s belt, throwing it with accuracy, watching it fly past the window and explode, the car flipping over and being left behind in the dust as the war boys cheered. From there, John crouched down by Bane, seeing his beloved didn’t look as if he was in any pain. In fact, he looked calm and breathed steadily. He reached to John with his good hand and with his eyes, told him he was fine.

John knew, logically that Bane was fine, but his stupid heart, his stupid, stupid heart took over his brain and John stood up, pulling down his bandana as he shouted orders. All buzzards, dead. Do not leave a single one behind!

He armed himself and looked around, making sure they were close to the Bullet Farm, the buzzards starting to fall back but John would not let them go. Not now, not after what they did to Bane. He ran towards the end of the rig, jumping off, making his way towards another rig and as he passed war boys, he told them each, fang it, we will not slow down. To others, he commanded buzzards to be destroyed.

They all happily obliged, war boys flinging explosive spears, grenades, taking shots until little by little, all that remained were a few buzzards on bikes. As they approached the grounds of Bullet Farm, they too began to turn away but John was not satisfied. He held aim with the gun in his hand and as the last buzzard was left, he fired, watching them skid and carene off the path and fall over.

“Bring him to me.”

The order was sent down the line so the last of the rigs could pick him up and John turned and made his way back to Bane.

The injury was clean. It wasn’t even too bad, pulled out clean, nothing permanently harmed. Bane flexed his fingers as he was cleaned up and said,

“Did my prince gather the heads of who did this?”

John gave him a bit of a smirk.

“I might have.”

“You had a calmness about you, though your rage seem to cover the entire line.”

John crossed his arms. He had never felt such anger, such fury but still, he thought so clearly, he was focused and calm and all he knew was that he had to kill all those buzzards that dared to come so close to them. He couldn’t look at Bane though, he looked down at his boots and luckily, he didn’t have to dawdle too much when a war boy ran in and told him they had the last buzzard John shot down. John pulled his holstered weapon and he was about to leave when he felt Bane grasp his hand.

“I love you, too.”

John felt his face burn as he still tried to square how he really felt for Bane, still too flustered and proud to say so out loud. Bane grinned, knowing it troubled him and John scoffed and began to leave again, hearing Bane chuckle.


	1622. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: tommy has anger management issues one night he lost control and hits Adam he regrets it but Adam won't take him back unless he get some help

It took a lot for Tommy to lose his cool, to loose his control. But under tremendous pressure and stress, even Tommy could snap.

It started off with his gym training as he started to work his way into a new competition. It was a lot more work than Tommy remembered and even though he had left the bulk of it to Frank, he was still feeling the pressure of a more demanding routine, stricter diet and the overwhelming amount of press that was beginning to show up. It was nothing he couldn’t handle at first, until he was told that there was a drug test that was coming up inconclusive. The people in charge of that were strongly hinting that it was looking as if Tommy was testing positive, which angered him since he hadn’t had so much as a drink since he started seeing Adam.

He was dealing with the stress of his former charges from the army, saying he was still in debt with them, outstanding bills never paid though Tommy swore everything had been squared away.

It became a perfect storm of stress and worry and frustration and Tommy didn’t sleep much in those days, though he lied when he told Frank he was well rested and he felt fine. He wished he could have a drink, pop a pill, do something to ease his mind and nothing was made better when Adam would ask him simple questions and Tommy would be short with him. Adam was not weak or one to back down so he would roll his eyes or mumble, ‘whatever’ under his breath as he turned away or sometimes snapped back at him, depending on his mood.

In the midst of one of those moments, instead of just waving him off or rolling his eyes, Adam scoffed and said,

“I’m getting so sick of you and your pissy mood. Whatever is wrong with you, I’d wish you’d either suck it up and stop taking it out on me or just tell me what the hell is going on.”

Tommy felt angry, heat prickling at his chest, going up his neck.

“Why do you have to come at me like that?”

“You started it, I was just asking you something and you came at me with attitude!”

They argued, back and forth and Tommy getting more and more angry until he snapped and with not a single thought in his mind, his body reacted and smacked Adam. He didn’t even realize what he had done until his hand made contact with Adam’s cheek. It wasn’t nearly as bad as it could have been because Adam moved back enough so all the proof that it had happened was the red mark on his face.

Tommy came out of his fog, realizing what he had done and Adam stood there, shocked, his mouth hanging open. He couldn’t believe Tommy raised a hand at him and after he closed his mouth, he walked past Tommy to their room. For a moment, Tommy couldn’t believe what he had done and he was grateful that he hadn’t hurt him as much as he could have. He felt sick to his stomach and he turned and followed Adam to their room. When he got there, he saw Adam stuffing clothes into his bag.

“What are-”

“I’m going to Kyle’s for a little while. Until I get my own place.”

“Your own place?”

“We’re done. I’m not going to be your punching bag when you get stressed out, fuck that. You hit me once, it’s never happening again.”

Now the sick feeling was threatening to become a full wave and Tommy felt weak.

“No, no Adam I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I snapped, I didn’t mean to do it.”

“Well you did it.”

“I know and I’ll regret it for the rest of my life. Please don’t do this. Don’t throw this all away over a split second bad reaction!”

Adam hesitated for a moment, then continued until he was done. He then grabbed Skeletor’s leash and called his dog over as he knelt down to put it on his collar. Tommy followed him again, still pleading but too afraid to touch Adam, to stop him. Adam then stood up and said,

“Don’t follow me.”

“Adam…please. I’m sorry.”

“Good.”

He then left with Skeletor.

Tommy couldn’t believe the stupid thing he had done. He waited until the following morning to call Adam. He got his voicemail and he left a message. He left several messages, pleading for forgiveness. He didn’t even care about the competition anymore, he blew off training and he continued calling Adam until he finally got a hold of him.

“How are you?”

“I’m at work, what do you want?”

“I need to talk to you. Please.”

He heard Adam sigh.

“Go on.”

“I just…I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. I’ll never do it again, I swear. I swear on my life. I’ll do anything to prove it.”

“Anything?”

Tommy felt hopeful then.

“Yes, yes I swear it.”

“Take anger management classes.”

“What?”

“Take anger management classes and when you’re done with them, I’ll…go back home.”

“Really?”

“Yes. If you’re really sorry.”

“Okay, I will. I’ll go right now. I want you to know, I’m sorry and it’ll never, ever happen again.”

“We’ll see. I’ll talk to you later.”

Adam hung up without another word and Tommy sighed, going to his laptop and looked up some anger management classes, ready to sign up.


	1623. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: teenage Arthur and Eames fooling around in one's bedroom. They're talking about wanting to have sex together for their first time together, which would be A's first time ever. E tells him what to expect and answers questions and reassures A he will be very careful, as his first time wasn't so cautious. A decides to give E the green light and they proceed with their first time.

Arthur and Eames had been dating for well over a year, ever since they had become lab partners in chemistry class. They started as lab partners, to study friends, to friends to boyfriends. They had liked each other, bonding immediately and began dating when they realized they returned each other’s feelings.

For Arthur, it was his first serious relationship. Eames had been his first everything; his first kiss, his first make out, his first serious touch, over their clothes and then beneath them. Arthur had never been so intimate with anyone in his life, never having gone beyond hand holding but with Eames, he felt safe and comfortable enough to let these things happen.

One afternoon, they were alone in Eames’ bedroom. They had the house to themselves, Eames’ parents at work and they would be alone for hours. They had started to kiss and slowly it began to turn to something more. Arthur felt bold enough to slide his own hands under Eames’ shirt, pulling it up enough that Eames got the hint and took it off. Arthur blushed but felt encouraged enough to remove his own and Eames smiled at him. They touched, their breathing getting more and more labored and when Eames’ hand accidently brushed over Arthur’s growing bulge, Arthur shuddered and mewed softly. Eames looked at him and said,

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay…just caught me off guard.”

Eames sat up on his knees and asked,

“So…I was thinking that…you know…”

Arthur smiled a little, finding it endearing that Eames was fumbling with his words. Usually he was very sure and confident in what he wanted. Arthur pushed himself up on his elbows and when Eames still couldn’t continue, he sat up.

“Were you thinking…that maybe….we could…”

Arthur gestured a bit and felt blush filling his face. But Eames seem to understand as he nodded.

“I want to…with you.”

“I do too. I want you to be my first.”

Eames had, had his first when he was still living in London before he transferred to the states, to Arthur. They had talked about that when Arthur began explaining that Eames was his first everything. He didn’t mind, he didn’t even care especially since they loved each other and Arthur had been Eames’ first love.

“If…we do have…sex…” Arthur mumbled softly, feeling blush again. He resumed his question after a pause.

“…what’s it going to be like? Will it hurt?”

“It won’t hurt. I’ll be careful. Really, really careful. I’ll go slow and if it’s uncomfortable, I’ll stop.”

“You have to…uh…use lube right?”

Eames nodded, taking Arthur’s hand.

“I’m nervous. I never….got naked in front of anyone.”

“Me either.”

“Really? Not before?”

“Nah, I kept most of my clothes on. But I’ll get undressed with you.”

Arthur blushed deeply and Eames grinned and leaned closer to him, kissing him again. After a few moments of sharing deep kisses, Arthur looked at him again and said,

“You promise, you’ll be careful?”

Eames nodded.

“My first go was a mess….I rather that not happen to you.”

Arthur smiled, feeling again confident and secure, safe in Eames’ arms.

“Let’s do it now.”

“Now?”

“Yeah, we’re alone….we both want to. We have the time. Let’s do it.”

Eames grinned and said,

“Okay…let me just get everything…”

Arthur nodded, watching Eames get off his bed and rummage through his night stand for a moment. While he did, Arthur finished undressing, quickly getting under the sheets and blankets, feeling shy and excited and nervous and thrilled all at once. While he waited, he slid his hand down between his thighs, touching himself a bit, adding a little pressure, wondering if he could take this. His nerves doubled when Eames turned to him, naked and he was a lot bigger than his finger. Arthur pulled the covers up to his face, biting his lip as Eames joined him, setting down the lube and the condom beside them.

“Still sure?”

Arthur nodded, pulling Eames over him, moving his legs apart for him and letting him lay on top of him. While their lips kissed, their skin kissed, meeting for the first time, places that hands had only ever known, now knew other parts and Eames moaned softly against his mouth.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”


	1624. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy and Jon are rather physical and after weeks of holding hands, touching each other casually, etc. one of them starts to wonder, what this is that they're having. Turns out, they both have feelings for each other and committ to a relationship. Then comes their first date and first time, up to you.

Jon had no idea what this was.

He and Tommy had been flirting back and forth, building up all that tension because of the competition between them in gym class and now…it evolved to something and Jon didn’t know what it was.

It was a lot of hand-holding, a lot of subtle touches, a lot of hugging and chaste, quick, shy kisses that weren’t really kisses but more like lips brushing just by each other. When Jon worked out after school, Tommy was with him, spotting him, encouraging him. Sometimes they ran around the track together, both of them talking, keeping each other company. Somewhere along the line, Jon began to have feelings for him.

They talked a lot, mostly about working out, then school and then their friends. When Tommy asked if he wanted to do something over the weekend, Jon didn’t know if it was a date, or just friends hanging out. They saw a movie together, Tommy boldly taking his hand and holding it while they watched the screen. They had dinner like normal and then hung out, got some coffee, laughed and it was just like friends hanging out. Jon didn’t see a distinction between that and any other time he hung out with his own friends. But then Tommy took him and walked him to his door and they spent a little more time just talking softly, saying they’d call each other later and Tommy asked if he wanted to go running tomorrow. Jon said yes and Tommy smiled and kissed his cheek. It lingered a little longer than normal and Jon wasn’t sure if he should turn or not. By the time he decided he would, Tommy moved back and smiled at him. That was the distinction.

Jon wondered. He wondered and kept wondering and when his friends asked him (demanded) about what was the situation between him and Tommy, Jon had to shrug and say they were just hanging out. It was pointed out that friends don’t hold hands like that, don’t look at each other the way he and Tommy did. Jon still shrugged and said it was nothing, because he wasn’t sure and he sure as hell wasn’t going they were something and then find out he was looking into something way too hard.

The competition between them in class slowly began to fade out, the class losing interest when Tommy and Jon only became interested in each other. They worked out in class and talked and let their group of friends know each other.

While they sat on the floor, Jon laughing at something one of his friends said, he felt Tommy’s hand settle on his knee. He looked at him, Tommy still talking to someone else and Jon wondered what it meant. He was showing affection in front of their friends and their friends didn’t say anything, though one of Jon’s buddies gave him a look, smiling a little as if he knew something Jon didn’t.

“You guys dating?”

Danny walked with Jon in between classes and Jon scoffed.

“No. We’re just friends, I told you guys this.”

“Sure, man. Whatever.” He chuckled as they kept walking.

Jon wanted them to be dating. He realized that as he and Tommy texted each other one night. But he didn’t know if Tommy wanted the same thing. Neither one of them had really talked about it and Jon was getting tired of wondering. The next day it was Saturday and Jon met with Tommy to go for a run. As they did, Jon worked up his courage to ask what Tommy thought.

“So…are we…like…anything?”

Tommy looked at him for a second before he looked straight ahead.

“I guess.”

“You guess?”

“Well…”

Tommy stopped running and Jon did too, removing the hood off his head.

“I don’t know how you feel about me.”

Jon cleared his throat, wondering why this was so awkward with Tommy. He had never had a problem telling anyone how he felt…with Tommy he felt so shy. He bit his lip for a moment and then said,

“I don’t know how you feel about me either.”

“I like you. I thought that was obvious.”

“You do? Like…in that way?”

Tommy reached up to the back of his neck, scratching it and looking away. He was sweating from their run but he was still so cute. Jon smiled to himself at the thought.

“Yeah. I want to be your boyfriend. I wanted to kiss you before but-”

Jon cut him off, kissing him suddenly, having heard exactly what he wanted to hear. Tommy kissed him back, putting his arms around him. When they pulled back, Jon smiled a little, feeling blush on his face as he said,

“So…the other night…that was a date?”

“I thought it was.”

“I didn’t know. Can we have a do over?”

“Yeah, we can have a do over. Wanna do something tonight?”

Jon nodded and kissed him again before they pulled apart and continued to run.


	1625. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I have a bane/blake prompt! Maybe a celebrity Blake and Bane being a fan? And bane gets to meet him

When John Blake became a famous celebrity, he knew he might encounter some overzealous fans. In fact, he thought he had when he got into his limo one night and a hyper, excited girl jumped in from the other side. John had her escorted nicely, but after he signed his last blu-ray for her and told her not to do reckless things like that, he wouldn’t want her hurt. The girl burst into tears and apologized and John nodded, having her removed carefully from his limo.

He knew how to defend himself. Before his dreams of stardom, he had actually tried to be a cop but a bum knee took him out of that running. He turned his frustrations to Gotham’s theater scene, taking in a few shows, signing up for drama classes and before he knew it, he was trying out for parts on stage. After a couple of shows, he was spotted by a talent agency and his career really took off. He had done a couple of movies, all of them received well and his latest film was a period drama which was getting Oscar buzz. John didn’t really care if he won or not, he was just pleased his work was getting so much praise.

John still lived in Gotham, though not in the hole in the wall apartment he once inhabited. Everyone on his team begged him to move, to leave and John would wave them off, saying Gotham was his home and ironically enough, the one place he went unrecognized.

At least he thought he was unrecognized.

He was on his way home one night, having bought some groceries and got some coffee, unbothered while he ran his errands and he returned his building. He said good evening to his doorman and went inside. He took the elevator to his floor and as it stopped and the doors opened, John looked down to get his keys ready. When he looked back up, he was shocked to see a group of men standing in front of him, bandanas around their faces so only their eyes could be seen and John hardly reacted when he was taken, groceries and coffee dropped as he was gagged, his head sacked, his wrists and feet bound all in a matter of a seconds. By the time it occurred to John to react, he was being hoisted up and thrown over someone’s shoulder as they carried him off.

He was terrified. He couldn’t see anything and when he tried to scream and wiggle around, no one told him to stop. He could hear the hustle of the group that was kidnapping him, they said nothing, just the stomp of their boots as they raced up the emergency stairs. He could hear a door being flung open and he heard the city around them. He felt them put him on his feet and as he wondered what they were going to do, he felt them strap something around his body and the next thing he knew he was being lifted into the air. He tried to scream in fear, terrified of what was happening until he heard the whirring of a helicopter. He was dragged inside and other than a few grunts of his captures joining him and the command of ‘go’, John heard nothing else.

He was moved, carried, lifted and when he was finally able to sit down, John was confused as he was scared. He felt someone pat him down, removing his wallet and his cell phone and then the sack was taken off his head. John was immediately blinded and he clenched his eyes shut as he felt his bindings being loosened. He brought his hand up and tried to focus and finally, his gag was removed.

He touched his face, rubbing the crease left behind and when he was finally able to see, he wished he hadn’t.

In front of him, sat Bane. Bane, the terrorist of Gotham, the masked demon, the only man that remained elusive to the bat. John had heard of him, along with all the other rogues of Gotham City, but he felt safe enough, away enough from the city that he didn’t have to really worry. But he was wrong. He was so wrong. He felt himself trembling as he swallowed hard, his mouth dry as Bane stood up and said,

“Water?”

The voice was breathed through the grate in front of his mouth and John didn’t understand the question at first until he saw Bane was handing him a bottle of water. John accepted it, his hand shaking. Bane saw it and said,

“Do not be afraid. I’m not out to hurt you.”

“Then…what do you want from me? Is it money? I’ll pay any ransom-”

“It’s not money, John Blake.”

That statement only left John more confused.

“Then?”

“I am a fan of your work.”

John only blinked a few times, the words settling in his head. Bane, the mad beast that held Gotham in a bloody grip…was a fan of his work. He wasn’t sure what to think of that. He was offered a chair and his water was opened for him so he sat down and took slow sips. After some silence, John thought of another question.

“So uh…you’re a fan. What do…”

“I understand this is not the most conventional ways to meet, but how else would someone in my position be able to do so? You were not harmed, right?”

“Just afraid.”

“I apologize. As soon as we talk a bit, I’ll release you.”

“You just want to talk to me?”

Bane nodded.

“Oh…okay.”

It wasn’t the worse thing a fan had wanted from John.


	1626. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Could I request Eames and Arthur having sex and Eames calling Arthur 'princess'? But Arthur absolutely loves the teasing because it makes him so hot. It's not degrading to him or anything, he just likes it. Ooh! Can I add a little bit of choking and a bit of rough to that Eames and Arthur ‘princess’ request?

Arthur gasped, hearing it dissolve into a moan. His head fell back as Eames’ hands held his hips, allowing him to rock forward, further filling Arthur up. He felt so full and opened and his thighs were shaking as they pressed against Eames’ sides.

Eames was always all power. He was strength and brute force and it didn’t come to any surprise to Arthur when he dominated in bed as well. Arthur himself was no slouch. He didn’t like being bossed around or humiliated or put down or any of that stuff. He had, had exes who tried that sort of thing before and that’s why they were exes. But with Eames, it was different. The first time they had sex and Eames was on top, when he held down Arthur’s wrists, pinning them to the bed on the sides of his head, instead of being angry, Arthur felt turned on like he never had before. Even with Eames’ cocky grin beaming down on him, Arthur still felt aroused. From then on, Eames knew he had the upper hand in bed and Arthur always let him.

That time, Eames was driving him crazy by going slow, filling him up, making him take every inch only to pull out and start all over again. Arthur couldn’t believe how good it felt, how crazy it was driving him. But even though Arthur knew this game, he still lost when they played. He always got impatient and began lifting his hips, wanting to meet Eames half way, wanting him to fuck him harder. After a little while, Arthur would whine and bring his hands to Eames’ waist, pulling him closer.

“Come on…please….please…”

“What’s the matter princess, getting impatient?”

Arthur felt some heat flood his face as he looked up at Eames, the nickname a little mocking but it never failed to click off something instead Arthur that made him feel a little more docile and soft. He nodded, answering Eames’ question.

“Want it harder…please…”

Eames gave him that knowing smile and even though he was sweating, his arms shaking a bit when he lowered himself, he still had full control and they both knew it.

“Okay…if that’s what my princess wants.”

Arthur mewled and Eames picked up his pace, starting off a little faster, his thrusts measured but quicker than before. Eventually, he lost his own patience and started going faster and faster, the sound of his skin smacking against Arthur’s filled the room, outdone only by Arthur’s moans. Arthur could only hang on now, his mouth open, moans and curses falling from it.

When Eames’ thrusts got frantic, the control now gone, Arthur’s curses got louder, faster, his mind unable to focus on anything but Eames.

It was on the right side of hurt, just an edge of pain that Arthur found out he rather liked. He knew he would be sore later and probably tomorrow, but he would love every minute of it. His hands held onto Eames’ shoulders and when he opened his eyes to look at him, he saw Eames panting, but his eyes constantly trained on Arthur’s face.

He could feel his orgasm rising, riding through him, filling him like water would fill a glass. He began tensing up, his curse words starting to fail as he only let out shorter and shorter “ohh’s”. Then he felt Eames’ hand on his neck and he looked at him, Eames asking wordlessly and Arthur nodded, feeling that frantic thrusting and the pressure on his neck, Eames’ hand slowly cutting off his oxygen supply and when he came, it was blinding and intense and it shook him to his very core.

Eames let go immediately afterwards and came too. He then slowly got off Arthur, lying beside him, both of them struggling to catch their breath and Arthur could only see stars for a moment, a smile on his face.

“You’re amazing…”

Arthur was still struggling to catch his breath but he heard Eames say something.

“Huh?”

“I said you’re amazing.”

“Oh…so are you.”

Arthur smiled, feeling his heart beat a little faster. Eames then pulled him close and kissed his face, Arthur still smiling, turning to brush his nose against his as they lay there, enjoying the afterglow.


	1627. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: So what if Arthur is an American mob boss who came to England looking for new territory and starts butting into Alfie's. Alfie decides to teach this young up-starter a lesson he won't forget, but instead he finds himself quite impressed by the American. Your choice for what happens next.

Alfie chuckled to himself when his men returned to him to tell him that there was someone trying to muscle in on his territory. He was amused because he knew it had to be someone out of town, or foreign because no one local would even dare to cross Alfie Solomons.

He thought it was hilarious that they thought they could take over Alfie’s turf, over his bakery. Funny, that they thought they had a chance.

And it was jokes and games until their annoying presence began to slow down business and break up profit. After that, Alfie wasn’t smiling anymore.

He arranged to have a meeting with this upstart, determined to show this idiot just exactly who he was crossing. He thought he’d have to go through a lot of hoops or be dodged a few times before coming face to face but he was amused, just slightly, when he was in fact told he would meet this interloper first thing.

“He’s a yank.” Someone whispered into Alfie’s ear.

“That explains the lack of manners.” Alfie said sarcastically.

They had arranged to meet in an old warehouse, far enough from prying eyes should Alfie have to teach this American a lesson. In fact, he planned on it and he was ready, his knuckle dusters in his pocket, his gun in the inner pocket, loaded and ready. Alfie waited, his hat on, his hands resting on the top of his cane as his men stood beside him and behind him. He was alert the moment he heard the Americans, their accents filtering through the warehouse, bouncing off the bare metal walls. But he wasn’t ready when the leader came in front and it was a young boy. He was a baby, barely old enough to drink let alone start turf wars.

Alfie felt a bit of amusement again, mingling with being impressed. He was young and obviously dumb, but he wasn’t afraid. Or maybe he was afraid and that’s why he came to meet Alfie face to face rather than making it worse between them. The boy stopped with some space between them and said,

“You must be Alfie Solomons.”

“I am. And you?”

“My name is Arthur Levine.”

“A Jew?”

Arthur gave a shrug as if still undetermined to him.

“I was told not too long ago I was crossing into your territory. I imagined you wanted to meet with me to bash my skull in.”

Alfie found himself smirking.

“Reputation proceeds me then.”

“It does. But before you do, I wanted to tell you, I was unaware I was crossing your territory, specifically. I thought it was any run of the mill, it wasn’t until someone told me Alfie Solomons was looking for me that I knew I fucked up.”

“You did. And even if you’re sorry, I should still break your skull in.”

“You would have full right to do so. But I would also like to think that you’re man enough to understand that another man has made an error and I look to fix it.”

Alfie seem to consider it, bringing his hand up to his beard and brushing his hand over it. He sighed and said,

“Someone as young as you is bound to make mistakes.”

Arthur’s mouth quirked in annoyance but he said nothing. Alfie continued.

“So I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. We’ll work something out and maybe….just maybe I’ll settle for breaking your fingers instead.”

Arthur nodded.

“So be it. I’d love to do business with you.”

“We’ll see how you feel about that in a few days.”


	1628. James/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: SPOILERS FOR TABOO! James/Arthur prompt, while the survivors are on their way to their destination they find a stowaway aboard their ship. Arthur has to prove himself as useful to James, unless he wants to be thrown overboard.

It was only a matter of hours that they were floating seemingly aimlessly on the sea, James smoking his pipe as he leaned on the railing, starboard side, watching the water race by him. He still smelled like gunpowders and blood but he was in no rush to wash off just yet.

His mind was going blank as he enjoyed the breeze on his face and the pull of tobacco in his lungs. It had been quiet for so long, that when he heard a shout, he forgot where he was for a moment as he stood up straight and turned around, seeing Pearl rush up from below deck and said,

“There’s a stowaway on board!”

Atticus picked up his weapon, his head now cleaned off from the blood, a faint mark from where the damage was received now visible. When he handed James his spare side arm, James took it and walked past Pearl to go below deck. Down below where Cholmondeley and Lorna recovered, French Bill and Godfrey pointed to where the stowaway had hidden. James went ahead, turning a corner and tried to see just where someone could hide. It was hard to see until Atticus followed up behind him and gave him a candle.

There, behind the barrels and sacks, a body hid and tried to make themselves smaller but James aimed his weapon anyway and said,

“You there. Why are you on my ship?”

He watched a cautious face slowly peer out, fear in his eyes as he looked at James and softly asked,

“Please don’t shoot me…”

“Then answer me.”

“I…I…I had to get away from there. I didn’t know this was your ship.”

James lowered his gun but still held the candle out to make sure the boy didn’t move.

“I got no use for you boy. You’re another mouth, another liability and if you’re useless, you don’t belong on my ship.”

The boy looked afraid and he bit his lip for a moment before he said,

“I… I can cook. I can tend to your wounded. I saw you have the injured man…the woman. Please, I’ll do whatever you need me to.”

James seem to consider it and Atticus stood behind him, leaning up to talk into James’ ear directly.

“Toss him James. We got too many people onboard as is.”

“We got no one to cook and watch everyone at the same time.”

“Aye…but-”

“We were supposed to have more people here Atticus. They didn’t make it. He and Godfrey can take turns watching over everyone. Besides, if he does anything he’s not supposed to, you can kill him and throw him overboard.”

Atticus readily agreed, a smile on his face as the boy shrunk down. James turned his attention back to the boy and said,

“What’s your name?”

“Arthur.”

“Alright Arthur, get out from there. This is Atticus. You’ll tend to our wounded, cook, clean, kill rats, make sure everything is in top shape. You fuck up, you go over? Clear?”

Arthur nodded and James grunted a bit, giving the candle to Atticus as he turned to leave.

“Get him started.”

It was only a matter of days that Arthur began to pull his weight for more than anyone else. He cooked every meal, watched over the wounded when Godfrey was occupied, cleaned and only seem to fall asleep after running himself ragged and only for minutes at a time. He did his best to stay out of the way and still be useful. Lorna was doing better every day and while she ate one afternoon, Arthur sitting beside her, she sighed a bit and said,

“You’re very helpful.”

“Thank you miss…”

“But be careful. You don’t want to be of too much use. The devil will need your services then.”

Arthur looked at her, concerned but Lorna continued to eat.

“The devil?”

“The devil Delaney. Don’t you know boy? This is a ship of the damned.”

“I’m already damned. I would be delighted if the devil had a use for me.”

Lorna looked alarmed then but Arthur wouldn’t meet her eye.


	1629. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: So maybe Ariadne found some old footage of younger Eames winning a model contest. And Arthur just about dies over the video, but he loves it all the same. So he keeps teasing Eames about it without trying to actually reveal that he knows. But Eames figures it out anyway and one night, he starts modeling/stripping in the bedroom and playing around with Arthur until they fall into bed together.

Ariadne was bubbling. She was bubbling and teeming and practically vibrating with excitement as she waited for Arthur to come in.

It was all an accident really. Through a random chain of events, among the research she dug up and was given, among them was an old T.V show. She watched it briefly and only happen to look up when clips of an old fashion show started. The announcer said that each new model had won on a contest looking for Britain’s next top model and suddenly, she saw him. It was Eames. It was pouty lipped, much skinnier and waifier looking, long hair modeling couture Eames. Ariadne all but practically jumped out of her chair as she watched the entire show, watching as Eames had joined a contest under a different name and through clips, showed how he won and then he was on the catwalk.

Ariadne’s face nearly broke when Arthur finally came in. He looked tired and was holding onto his venti coffee like a lifeline. She knew this would cheer him up. She practically bounced over to him and said,

“Oh, Arthur….I have to show you something.”

“Can it wait? I’m exhausted and I still have to-”

“Nope, can’t wait, come on!”

She grabbed him by his wrist and dragged her over to her station. She started up the old DVD and she waited as she bounced on the balls of her feet and watched as Arthur was at first bored and confused and then, the realization.

“Shit is…is that-”

“It sure is!”

Arthur’s eyes got wide as they both enjoyed the rest of the show.

Now Arthur couldn’t stop bubbling. He and Ariadne exchanged knowing looks all day and laughed to each other when they both saw Eames. Eames now was a far cry from model Eames. Even his gait was completely different. He had put on more muscle, his hair was a lot shorter but he was still as pouty lipped as ever. At first, Arthur was shocked, then a little put off by the fact that his boyfriend was once a model. He always thought models were vapid and a little dumb. Nothing more than glorified hangers but Eames wasn’t any of those things. Especially now. He had so many questions but before he got into it, he and Ariadne had a little fun.

It started with Arthur and Ariadne both suddenly practicing catwalk struts. Ariadne said her’s was better, Arthur did more a saunter as they both took turns walking down the spaces between their desks. When Eames saw them, he had a confused look on his face, wondering what they were up to.

“What’s going on with you two?”

Ariadne laughed and said,

“Oh, nothing. We were watching America’s Next Top Model and cracking up over the walks.”

She and Arthur exchanged looks and laughed. She then held up her latest issue of Vogue and said,

“Eames, do you think you could help me pick something out? For research.”

“Oh come on, Ari. You know Eames doesn’t know a thing about fashion.”

They both laughed and Eames shot them both looks before he went on his way.

It was like that all day and the next too, the subtle hints, the nudges, the teases. Arthur and Ariadne held it out a lot longer than they meant to. One night, While Arthur got back to their hotel room, he yawned, his back a little tight from sitting all day. Eames had gotten back just a few minutes before him and he was showering. Arthur thought that they should talk about the modeling thing before Eames got the wrong idea and when the bathroom door opened, Arthur turned to him and started to say something but the words died in his mouth.

Eames stood with a towel over his shoulders, his boxer briefs on, fitted in all the right places. He had a serious look on his face and before Arthur said anything, he watched Eames walk towards him. It was more of a strut, a saunter really but Arthur recognized it immediately. Especially when Eames got in front of Arthur and did a slight turn to his left, then his right before he turned and began walking towards the bathroom again.

He knew that Arthur knew and Arthur grinned a little and watched Eames take the towel off his shoulders as he began walking back.

“You were a model.”

Eames smiled a bit and said,

“Many, many years ago. When I was still scraping by in life.”

“You should have never stopped.”

“Then, my love, how would have I ever met you?”

“I like fashion. I think you know that by now.”

“Ah yes, but waify good looks don’t last forever. Eventually, one grows up, puts on muscle, loses that model walk because of being bow legged.”

“I rather you the way you are now. You still got it by the way.”

Arthur stood up and put his arms around Eames once he was close enough and he kissed him, feeling Eames smiling against his lips.

“How did you figure out that I knew?” Asked Arthur when he pulled back.

Eames laughed.

“I’m not dense. I figured you dug something up. I did do a lot of shows and magazine spreads.”

“Oh…that is something worth digging up later…”

“Much later.” Added Eames, kissing him again.


	1630. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: How about a follow up story to Arthur's weight gain? Maybe Eames really, really likes shagging his chubby darling and hand/spoon feeding Arthur sugary pastries, loads of pasta, greasy snacks, all the pop and sweet tea he can handle. And Arthur loves all these treats and how turned on his boyfriend is, until he starts getting sick and has to take better care of himself again before something bad happens.

Eames wasn’t kidding when he told Arthur loved his weight gain.

He loved everything about it, the softness in his tummy, the fullness of his face, the fact that his once nicely toned pecs turned a bit rounder. Eames loved it and when they had sex, Eames seemed way more into him than ever before.

Arthur began feeling good about the little tummy, his round face. Anytime he felt down about himself, when his shirt clung to him, when he caught the wrong angle in the mirror, Eames was there to remind him of how sexy he was, how much he desired him, how beautiful he thought he was.

Eames began to make sure Arthur kept his plumpness too. When he saw how comfortable Arthur began to get, how sweet and innocent and relaxed he seemed, he began to load up on junk food in their home. Sweet teas, fizzy drinks, sugar heavy juices to drink, chips, cookies, ice cream, gummy bears, candy to snack on and tons of fast food and microwave meals to eat for lunches and dinner. He would spoon feed Arthur pudding from the snack packs, he would make him rich and heavy pastas for dinner and always made sure there was garlic bread at hand.

Arthur would happily eat and then shake his head at Eames.

“You’re going to make me fatter.”

“I’m making sure you stay just as you are.”

“You really like me like this? All doughy and pudgy?”

“You’ve never looked better.”

Arthur would laugh and shake his head, but then open his mouth to have more ice cream as Eames fed him.

Arthur even began to get use to it. When they went for walks and stopped in at Starbucks, Eames would always get him a venti and Arthur began to ask for extra whipped cream with it. When they went to the market, Eames offered to get him a box of mini donuts, but Arthur began to ask for eclairs too. Arthur stopped setting an alarm, stopped talking about the gym, stopped worrying about his clothes not fitting him and decided to just get a bigger size. He stopped reaching for water when he had his frizzy drinks and sweet teas and juices, he asked for double fries when they went out and even ate some off of Eames’ plate - all to Eames’ delight.

After a few months of this, Arthur got comfortable, happy, still delighted and relaxed, not being aware of the damage he was causing himself. It wasn’t until he carried a bag of take out up to their rented flat in London, when he realized how winded he was getting. He had only gone up half the flight of stairs and he felt as winded as if he ran up three flights. Then, he noticed how much his knees hurts when he knelt down to pick something up, or to clean. Then he hurt his back sitting up from the couch and he hadn’t even gotten up fast or suddenly. All these little things began getting to Arthur and he started to wonder what was going on with everything else in his body if his knees and back were hurting and he was getting winded from walking at an angle.

Arthur decided that as much fun as it was to get Eames all hot and bothered, as much fun as it was to wear joggers all the time, as much fun and delicious it was to sleep in, not work out early in the morning and to eat everything sweet and greasy and deep fried, he had to stop. When he got home, he dumped all the junk food, poured all the drinks down the drain and decided that this was when he went back to his healthy lifestyle.

Eames understood, nodding, listening to Arthur tell him of his pains, of his complaints and worries.

“I’m sorry. I feel so selfish getting you all this junk so you can remain unhealthy.”

Arthur waved it off.

“No, I let you. I didn’t have to eat everything, you never forced me.”

“Still, I encouraged it.”

Arthur held Eames hand and said,

“Whatever, I’m done with all that Tomorrow morning, back to the gym for me.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“You hate going to the gym in the morning.”

“Well, it’s my fault you got out of control so it’ll be up to me to get you back in order.”

Arthur smiled and kissed him and Eames smiled back.

“I’ll miss that soft tummy of yours though.”

Arthur laughed.


	1631. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Gladiator!Eames/Lord!Arthur prompt. Where high-ranking noble Arthur and his son are watching the gladiatorial games when his young son fell into the ring. Eames, who was in a one-on-one fight to a death with a lion, protects the boy when the big cat goes to attack the child. As a reward Arthur buys Eames and makes the gladiator his son's bodyguard. Eames, who was stolen from his homelands, hates being reduced to a babysitter but he cannot help growing fond of the boy or Arthur.

It was not his first time at the games, but it was his son’s and everything had to be perfect. The Colosseum was prepared, paths cleared, the emperor’s private box ready. Arthur arrived in full regalia his litter carried by slaves, his son beside him. When they arrived, they were flanked by nobles, by guards, all desperate to protect the emperor, some to see a glimpse of him, to catch his ear. But Arthur was focused on his son.

He was a widower and his child was eight that year, his pride and joy and Arthur focused only him. His duties to the senate were usually done after his son was taken care of first, despite the comments and gentle talking to Arthur received from his council. When the games started again, Arthur took his only boy to the Colosseum and prepared to let him watch the gladiators fight. His son was excited, bubbling with questions, bouncing in his seat when the announcements began and soon, the gladiators began to fight.

Arthur was never a big fan of the blood sport, but he was pleased to see his son was thrilled, watching it, cheering on. He was in awe of his father when it was up to him to see a gladiator finish his opponent by giving the thumbs up or down.

When the most famous and renowned gladiator came out, the crowd was on its feet and Arthur’s son was confused but curious as to why the excitement. He soon found out when the gladiator saluted the emperor then, rather than facing another man, a lion was released into the ring.

There was roars from the lion, from the crowd, the cheers and shouts and when the gladiator moved from one side of the ring to the other, the crowd ebbed and flowed with them, watching, not wanting to miss a moment. Arthur stayed seated, watching, momentarily distracted but he was alert again when he saw his son had left the safety of his seat and was curiously peering over the edge of the rail.

“Be careful!”

“I am, father!”

Arthur sighed and only leaned back for a moment before he watched the horror of his son leaning over too far, disobeying him and as Arthur stood to grab him, he was too late and saw him fall over into the ring. The emperor shouted, commanding the fight to stop, his son had fallen in and guards scrambled, doing their best to find the wrangler of the lion to get the fight to stop. Arthur leaned over and looked for his son, seeing him on his back, disoriented and confused. Arthur was about to jump down himself, especially when the lion lost interest in the gladiator and began to run towards the boy, a far more harmless meal.

“Cassius!”

Arthur prepared to jump, to defend his son to the death when the gladiator rolled in front of the boy, holding up his shield, pushing off the beast away from the boy. Arthur gasped in momentary relief, seeing his son slowly coming to, sitting up. The gladiator pushed the lion further away and eventually, the fight was halted.

Cassius was returned to the emperor and Arthur was so relieved that his son was alive and unharmed that he didn’t even punish him. He held him tightly, lifting him up and cradled his head as Cassius apologized for falling, for ruining the games.

“It’s fine, you’re safe. It’s all that matters.”

Arthur then commanded the gladiator to be brought to him, he deserved a reward.

In the palace, Cassius being tended to, Arthur awaited the visit from the gladiator. He carried his helmet his hands, but was unarmed and surrounded by guards as he was brought forth to Arthur.

“You are the gladiator that saved my son.”

The man bowed his head.

“I did not know he was yours.”

“What is your name, gladiator?”

“Eames.”

“I note an accent. Originally are you from the Northern lands?”

“Yes, your grace.”

“Well, wonderful. As a reward for saving my son’s life, I’m buying your contract and you will be my son’s guard for the rest of your days.”

Eames looked up, surprised and then alarmed.

“But…your highness…I’m a fighter not a bodyguard.”

“You are now.”

Eames had no say in what happened to him, his freedom was not his own. He had been stolen from his homeland at a young age and from then on, he had been trained and sold and sharpened to be a celebrated gladiator. His performance for the emperor was supposed to shower him in riches and earn him enough to buy his freedom. But now that had been dashed and he had been reduced to a glorified baby sitter.

Not that Cassius was a bother. He was a bright, intelligent boy who lived in the glory of the stories Eames told him when he was a gladiator. He loved to learn everything, not just the places Eames had been, but also how to hold a sword and shield, how to block, how to thrust, how to perry. In fact, that was his favorite thing to do while in the palace. Cassius had wooden training swords and gave one to Eames and they both played in the hallways. Eames always let him win, faking dramatic injury and death rattles as he groan and fall on his back, wooden sword tucked under his arm, against his body as he heard Cassius imitate the roar of the crowds as he paraded proudly around his guard. It was hard not to enjoy the comforts of the palace because Cassius insisted that his bodyguard sleep in quarters close to his own because he liked the idea of him being close by. It was hard not to enjoy the foods, the illusion of freedom because Cassius took him everywhere with him, the feeling of love and adoration that he got from the boy.

Even from the emperor. While angry at first, over time, he watched the emperor being very doting and warm towards his son. He was affectionate and caring and listened to everything Cassius told him of what he learned. When Eames told him of lands his traveled, Cassius told his father, just as enthusiastic as always. Arthur would listen, never too tired or stressed to hear his son. One night, Arthur held Cassius against him as he fell asleep, Eames on the other side of the table. They had gathered in the library where Eames was showing the young boy of his latest travel on a map and when Arthur joined them, Cassius told his father and then wore himself out.

“He’s so smart. When I tell him him things, he absorbs them with great joy.”

Arthur nodded.

“He will be a great emperor when his time comes.”

“Like his father before him.”

Arthur smiled, looking up from his son to Eames and said,

“Thank you.”

“May I speak freely your grace?”

Arthur nodded, rubbing Cassius’ back gently.

“I was unhappy with this arrangement at first. But now, I feel it’s the best thing the gods could have given me.”

“I thought you might have been unhappy. But you’re so wonderful with Cassius.”

Eames smiled at the emperor and Arthur shyly looked back at his son.


	1632. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur jumps out of cakes for a living for very adult birthday parties. The job does require that he sings and dances in tight lacy panties, sometimes he's smeared in icing, and he has to "feed" the birthday person. He's ends up being hired for his new boyfriend Eames' party and is entertaining his hot Brit, who ends up coming in his pants during the lap dance and makes a mess. It should be very embarrassing, but Arthur feeds him cake and kisses him and they leave together soon after.

Arthur never hated his job. Sure, he had bad days, but who didn’t in their line of work.

It was just a job and even though he had a boyfriend, Eames himself also knew it was just a job. A job that required Arthur to jump out of cakes in skimpy little lingerie and sing if it was a celebration or dance for the bachelor, whatever the case may be. Sometimes, he purposely smeared some of the icing on his hands and arms and he would tease the birthday boy or the bachelor and feed him some of the cake. He got some amazing tips and was paid well so at the end of the day, it was just a job and that’s the way he saw it.

Eames had never seen him work but that all changed around the time of his birthday.

The actual day of his birthday, Eames and Arthur were both off work, they had plans to have a lovely day and celebrate in Eames’ honor but until that day, the both worked. As Eames was getting ready to leave, his coworkers and friends snapped him up, telling him to come with them, they were taking him out for drinks and they weren’t taking no for an answer. Eames went along with them, Arthur was working anyway and wouldn’t be back home until late so he went.

They went to a nice bar where Eames got some drinks in him, his friends and coworkers celebrating and Eames didn’t pay a single cent for his drinks. When he began to feel a little tipsy, he began spacing out his drinks with glasses of water and when he was offered another drink, he heard,

“Eames, come on, we have dessert in the back room!”

He shrugged and took his whisky neat and followed his friends to the back room of the bar. There were appetizers and more drinks and Eames was made to sit in the middle of the room. He thought he was about to get some cake and a song but he was surprised when his friends pushed out a very large birthday cake, the words Happy Birthday Eames written on the front of it. He laughed and smiled, seeing the cake and when music started playing, he was shocked when the top of the cake was flipped open and Arthur jumped out.

Their eyes met and for a moment, they both froze but Arthur grinned and continued his routine. He was helped out of the cake, revealing black lace boy shorts that did nothing to hide his ass and while the music played, he went to Eames, getting on his lap as he began to dance. There were cheers and hollers, loud applause and hooting while Eames got his lapdance. All throughout the dance, Eames forgot that this was his boyfriend, that this was his Arthur and he felt a little shy watching him move and bend and pop and twist in front of him. Blush crept up his face and it seemed to fuel Arthur to do more naughty things, things he normally wouldn’t do for a customer.

He made Eames move his legs apart as he knelt down, simulating a blowjob over his pants, rubbing his cheek along his inner thigh. He then got back up, sitting on his lap, rubbing himself against the hard on he found. Arthur rested his hands on Eames’ knees, rolling his hips again and again, simulating sex between them, watching Eames’ face as he panted, his face flushed and when he bit his lip and closed his eyes, Arthur grinned, getting up only to turn his back to him, getting on his lap and rubbing against him again until he felt the shocked, subtly gasp from him, knowing he had come in his pants.

Arthur smiled, watching Eames catch his breath, the red still high on his cheeks and Arthur stopped then, just as the song began to change. The loudness of the room seem to fill Eames’ ears as he realized what happened and Arthur smiled, staying where he was as he asked for a towel, seeing Eames trying to hide his face, embarrassed. When he got a towel, Arthur set it on Eames’ lap and sat back down again as the real cake was cut and was passed around the room for everyone. Eames whispered to Arthur,

“I came…”

Arthur smiled and looked back at him for a moment before he whispered,

“I know. It’s why I’m staying here.”

When Eames was handed a piece of cake, Arthur accepted it for him and began to feed his boyfriend while the party still went on around them. When he was halfway done eating, Arthur asked him,

“You want to go?”

Eames nodded, licking off the corner of his mouth.

“Okay, I’m going to get paid and get dressed. I’ll meet you in the parking lot.”

Eames nodded and did his best to hold the towel in front of himself casually while he said good bye to his friends.

“Thanks for the party lads, it was great.”

They insisted he stay but Eames said he was going home, he still had work in the morning and then he quickly made his way out. He sat in the car waiting for a bit until he saw Arthur. He went over to his driver’s side window and leaned down as he said,

“You okay?”

Eames nodded.

“Okay. I’ll meet you at home and I’ll clean you off myself. After all, it’s my mess.”

Eames laughed a little and Arthur leaned in to kiss him once more before he left to go to his car.


	1633. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: They're at a laundromat quickly doing a few loads of clothes before they're off to another job. Arthur is tossing load one into the dryer and when he comes back he sees that Eames is being chatted up. Arthur sticks a little bit closer to Eames after that. Later Eames teases him about his jealousy and it ends up smutty

Sometimes, dreamshare wasn’t all shoot out’s, hopping on private jets and having expensive meals. Sometimes, it was waiting in between jobs, not being able to go back home because there would be no point and not working.

Arthur hated that time. Hotels were nice and all, but after a while, Arthur got tired of paying for every little thing he needed. Not that he didn’t have the money, that wasn’t the point, it was the principal of the thing. So now and then, he and Eames leased a small little apartment for the time being and lived there until it was time to move.

This time, Arthur sighed heavily as he realized there was no washer and dryer at their place and they were running low on clothes. Arthur didn’t want to wear his fine suits all the time and he was running out of clean underwear. They had to travel light so there was no purpose in buying new clothes and now they had to go to a laundromat. Arthur huffed, hating doing the laundry, especially in public, but Eames didn’t seem to mind either way.

The loaded up four baskets worth of stuff, one piling over with towels and they went. Luckily, they the laundromat wasn’t too far, just a block away and across the street was a Starbucks so it really could have been worse. They came in and began the sorting process and loaded up some washers, adding the detergent needed, then hung out for a bit. Eames wore his usual sweatpants and sneakers along with his tanktop and baseball cap. Arthur wore his jeans and his well worn out college shirt and old Converse sneakers. He felt very comfortable and he liked how Eames looked at him when he wore jeans but Eames didn’t look bad himself. While they waited, Eames got them some cold lattes from across the street and when he got back, they began the drying process. Arthur loaded a basket and gave it to Eames and then he leaned down to get another one ready.

When he stood back up, basket full of wet clothes ready, he saw some college girl was chatting Eames up. She looked like she was in the middle of doing her own laundry, black leggings, Ugg boots and a baggy, off the shoulder shirt, her hair tied up in a sloppy bun. She giggled and her body language spoke loud and clear, wanting Eames. When Arthur got close enough, he heard a bit of what she was saying. It was innocent, just thanking Eames for an extra dryer sheet, she just ran out but it annoyed Arthur to no end.

He got Eames’ attention, seeing he wasn’t at all interested of course and he was just being polite. Eames smiled at Arthur though, taking the full basket and giving him the empty one as he saw Arthur eyeing the girl. Eames looked at him and asked,

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“What?”

Arthur waved it off and went back to the wash.

Long after the girl left, just as they finished up, folding everything, Eames figured out what had bothered Arthur. He teased him, nudging him for his jealousy, feeling flattered.

“Aw, Arthur love, did you think I was interested in the twelve year old who needed a dryer sheet?”

“No, of course not.”

“Yes you did.”

“No, I didn’t like her talking to you is all.”

“Why did you think she’d hit on me?”

“She was hitting on you. Why would she need a dryer sheet when her last load was already drying?”

Eames chuckled and smiled.

“You know I only have eyes for you.”

Arthur regretted ever admitting that yes, he had been jealous. Now Eames would be insufferable. He felt another nudge and Arthur finished up the last pile as he said,

“Come on, let’s go home.”

Eames nodded and helped pick up the last basket and followed Arthur out the door. They went home and ask they left the baskets on the floor, Eames came up behind Arthur, putting his arms around him and kissing his neck. Arthur gasped a little and asked,

“What are you doing?”

“What does it feel like?”

“I just…mmm…”

Eames grinned and started to pull off Arthur’s clothes, kissing him the whole time. When Arthur smiled, kissing back, helping Eames out of his own clothes, he said,

“So you only have eyes for me?”

“Yeah…I’m about to prove it too.”

Arthur could only grin as Eames pulled him onto the air mattress they were using as a bed.


	1634. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is fucking boss at poker. He lets Arthur think he's totally beat him when in fact Eames has lost on purpose to get Arthur to like him. The plan is to ease Arthur into a false sense of security, until he's totally convinced Eames sucks at poker. Then, one day Eames suggests strip poker and Arthur thinks he'll win easily. It doesn't take long for Arthur to lose horribly, unable to believe he fell for Eames' trickery.

“Come on, Eames. You said you were good at gambling.”

Eames chuckled and shook his head as he tapped his cards against the table.

“Yeah, like roulette or blackjack…not poker. I’ve never been good at poker.”

That was the biggest lie Eames had ever told, but he was relieved when Arthur laughed and bought it. They had a slow build when it came to their relationship. When they met, Eames was immediately smitten and he had done his best to get close to Arthur by any means. Their small talk soon blossomed into regular conversation and when Eames overhead Arthur boasting about what a pretty good card player he was, Eames decided that was his in.

He lead Arthur to believe he wasn’t a good card player and it worked. Their friendly games turned into lessons and they began to “play for fun” when it was slow or when they met up again. Eames thought it endearing how Arthur really put his all into teaching Eames and Eames would nod and sometimes get confused and always, always lose when they played. Sometimes, he got close, but for the most part, Arthur always won their pot of snacks or hand coins never any serious money.

After some time, Arthur really believe that Eames couldn’t play poker. He had a terrible poker face, often getting excited when he had a good hand. He had a tell; when he was nervous about a bad hand he would worry on his bottom lip. He got a little better over the course of Arthur’s teachings, but never enough to win.

Their relationship grew from there, friendly games turning into long talks through a night and soon, they were dating. The card games didn’t stop after they dated, but it made the stakes far more interesting.

One night, after they checked into their hotel room. Eames set his bag down on the floor near the bed and said,

“So, I’ve gotten a lot better since the last job.”

They had come together to meet up after Eames’ last job and now they had checked into The Mirage in Vegas. It had been Eames’ idea and Arthur thought it was cute. Arthur took off his jacket and said,

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I’ve been practicing, playing online and stuff.”

“So you want to play a game before dinner?”

“Yeah. But let’s make it interesting.”

Arthur raise an eyebrow but he smiled.

“Oh?”

“Strip poker.”

Arthur was confident and he laughed.

“You’re on.”

In a matter of a few hands, Arthur found himself sitting in his underwear and socks while Eames remained fully dressed. He was shocked, shocked at how Eames suddenly seem to know what he was doing, that he had always known what he was doing and not only was he good, he was professional level good. His face was blank, there were no tells and each hand he produced made Arthur shed almost all his clothing.

As Arthur laid his hand down, now worried that he wasn’t going to win, he swallowed hard when Eames smugly laid down the winning hand.

“The socks need to come off, love.”

“You son of a….you knew how to play the whole time!”

Eames only grinned.

“Nah, I told you I got really good from our last job.”

“You’ve been hustling me this whole time!”

Eames shrugged a bit, still amused as Arthur looked at him, shocked.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted you to like me. You said you were a good poker player so…”

“Yeah but…I’m not! Not like you anyway!”

“You’re still good.”

Arthur crossed his arms, pouting a little as Eames leaned forward onto the table, resting his chin on his hand, still amused.

“Aw, come on, my darling. The socks need to come off still.”

  
Arthur squared up his shoulders and took the cards, shuffling them as he said,

“Double or nothing. If I win this hand, your clothes come off, all of them.”

“And if I win?”

“Well…you’ll just have to win to find out, won’t you?”

There was amusement in Arthur’s eyes as he began to cut the cards and Eames couldn’t help but shake his head, laughing a little as he picked up the cards from the table.


	1635. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: the team are in a dream, it's a desert setting during a drought and A/E are in a situation where they have to kiss, the moment they kiss it starts to rain

The job went to hell almost immediately. Not fast enough that they knew there were in instant danger, but quick enough that when things went wrong, Arthur knew to get a hold of as many team members as he could before they were dropped into limbo.

And into limbo they fell. Arthur had managed to get a hold of Ariadne, Eames and shouted out to their extractor before they were dropped.

Arthur lifted his head up, feeling confused and lost for a moment, hearing the wind shifting the sand around him. He could feel every grain of sand sticking to him and as he pulled himself up to his knees, he looked around to the vast space, a desert stretching out forever in every direction. Just an arm reach away, lay Eames. He knew it was him by his shirt, though his head was slowly being covered by the moving sand. Arthur dragged himself over and shoved the sand off him, shaking Eames at the same time to wake him.

“Eames! Get up!”

Eames slowly woke up, shaking his head when he realized he was covered.

“What the hell…Arthur?”

“Yeah…”

As Eames got a hold of himself, Arthur found Ariadne a little ways away from them. They lost sight of the extractor for a while but eventually found him. He had been unconscious face up and suffered sunburn until they found him.

“I wonder if everyone else managed to get out…” Ariadne thought outloud.

The team began to walk, still disoriented and hot, lost with no sense of direction as they trudged through the desert. After what felt like hours, Eames suddenly said,

“We’re in limbo…”

It began coming back to everyone, Ariadne looking around, her face wind burned, her hair held back by her scarf. Arthur had shed his jacket, tie and had opened his shirt, but did not roll up his sleeves to avoid the sun. Eames wore his jacket over his head, sweating but avoiding the unforgiving rays.

“How do we get out?” Asked the extractor.

No one knew.

They continued to walk until Ariadne collapsed, the heat getting to her as she said,

“I’m so thirsty…”

“We have to do something now or we’re all doing to die down here.” Said Arthur.

“He’s right. We haven’t even found anyone else from our team.” Said the extractor.

“We need water.” Said Eames.

“Obviously, but first things first.” Said Arthur.

There was no time for witty barbs and snappy comebacks as Eames frowned.

“This is all your fault! If your research hadn’t been shoddy, you would have known the mark was prepared!”

The extractor and Ariadne looked up and saw the sun finally fading and when Arthur shouted back at him, the sky began to darken.

“You’re the one who got the friend wrong! You said the wrong name!”

“You told me that her name was Grace!”

They began arguing back and forth and the sky only darkened and rumbled as if rain threatened to fall but wouldn’t. Ariadne looked at her friends and shouted,

“It’s you two! Whatever chemistry is going on, you arguing is sparking it!”

Arthur and Eames stopped fighting and looked at each other before looking at Ariadne, then the extractor who was kneeling beside Ariadne to keep her from falling back into the sand.

“She’s right.”

Arthur sighed, crossing his arms. Eames still in no mood to play games, said,

“Kiss me.”

“What?”

“If us arguing makes it dark, a kiss would trigger the rain.”

“A physical fight would probably have the same effect.”

“Maybe later and not in front of an audience.” Said Eames, a bit of a grin on his face.

Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed, feeling Eames take a hold of his hands, pulling him close before kissing him. Arthur hardly had time to brace himself, his eyes closing as he felt his heart thrum in his chest. He let himself get lost as Eames kissed him and it felt as if time had stopped when it was just a moment.

The rain came, hard and fast and when Eames pulled away, he realized they were in Arthur’s dream.

“I feel the same way…”

Arthur felt breathless, looking away, his heart still hammering away, his stomach filled with butterflies. He looked up, letting the rain was over his face as he licked his lips, tasting Eames again and the rain seem to fall in sheets.

“We have to get out of here…”

Eames agreed and gave Arthur a knowing look before they helped Ariadne up and began to move again.


	1636. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: its Bane and John's anniversary. John has fixed up the apartment for their romantic night in while Bane goes downstairs for his workout for the day. They go back to their room for sex, where there are candles and rose petals and they are so beautiful and sexy and hot together. And then, Bane throws out his back on top of John, who is just about to cum. It's painful and embarrassing for both. They have to call a friend to help, who shows up and just laughs at them until they finally help.

Bane didn’t quite understand the reason for celebrating an anniversary but when John explained it and his face broke into a soft, gentle, nearly shy look, Bane could not say no.

The day of their anniversary, Bane woke early as always and was surprised to see his beloved not in bed. In fact, John was coming back into their room with a tray full of breakfast. Bane smiled a bit and John set the tray down on his lap.

“Happy anniversary.”

“Thank you.”

Bane smiled, taking John’s hand and kissing it before they both sat down and ate. Afterwards, John took the tray back and Bane got up to get dressed. John returned to the room and took Bane’s hands to stand on his tip toes to kiss him. When Bane looked at him, he smiled and asked,

“Should I do something for tonight?”

“No, I want you to go out, do what you normally do and when you come home, we’ll have the night.”

Bane nodded.

Once alone, John worked on cleaning their apartment, then changed the sheets on their bed, replacing them with the new ones he purchased a few days earlier. He then set some candles around the room and ran out to get some roses to pull the petals off and throw them along the bed and on the floor. Once the room was set up, John went to ready himself.

Bane came back some time later after running a few errands and then going to the gym and John took him to their room.

“I didn’t shower yet, are you sure?”

John shook his head, holding onto Bane as he kissed him and said,

“No, I want you right now. We can shower later.”

Bane only smiled and followed John’s lead.

They got into bed, messing John’s hard work in a matter of moments. Bane undressed and soon, they were making love. John could only hold on, his hands on Bane’s powerful arms as they kissed and Bane moved against him. Their bed creaked and groaned with every thrust, the candles flickering around them making a romantic atmosphere. John could only moan, feeling his impending orgasm bubble and begin to rise to the surface. He gripped Bane’s arms tightly, trying to find the words to tell him, when he heard Bane give a surprised sound.

It wasn’t of pleasure and John looked up at him, seeing Bane’s brow furrow, his mouth turning down as he said,

“Oh…”

John thought for a moment he had come and he looked down again, feeling Bane still above him.

“Are you-”

“I threw my back out…”

“Oh my God…”

John was now worried and Bane looked embarrassed. He knew he had to get to a doctor but he could hardly move and after a little arranging, John slid out from under him and got dressed quickly and covered Bane with the sheets as he let him lay down on the bed as he called Barsad for help.

Bane groaned as he brought his hand to his face, lying on his stomach.

“I can’t believe this happened…”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I ruined our anniversary.”

“It’s okay, you didn’t do it on purpose.”

John smiled at him warmly and when Barsad finally came over, he laughed, softly at first and then a little louder as Bane glared at him.

“Stop laughing!” Said John.

“I’m sorry, this is just ridiculous. I can’t believe he threw his back out after a shower.”

John had lied about how Bane hurt himself, he figured the real story was far too embarrassing.

“I just need help getting him dressed and to the hospital.”

Barsad nodded, but he laughed the entire time, mostly to himself, shaking his head but he helped Bane get his clothes on before they carried Bane to the car so they could get to the hospital. While Barsad drove, an amused look on his face, John stroked Bane’s face, looking down at him as Bane lay across the backseat, his head on John’s lap.

“I love you.” John whispered.

“Love you too. I’m sorry about all this.”

“It’s fine. It just makes a good memory.”

Bane groaned a little, both in pain and embarrassment, but he still smiled and looked at John warmly.


	1637. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Bane is a street kid with a deformed mouth from a fight. John is his friend who was picked up and put in an orphanage, and they can only see each other through the windows and watch the other for weeks. When John is adopted, Bane searches for his house and sneaks into the window one night, where John lets Bane hold him close in bed and kiss him goodnight.

They were both Gotham’s lost children, both orphaned and both raised on the streets. The only difference was, was that John was fortunate enough to have a home.

Bane and John had grown up on the streets from a young age. They didn’t run into each other until they were in their early teens and by then, Bane had suffered his disfigurement, having been attacked by older homeless men and his face slashed with a boxcutter. Bane became wary of anyone who saw him and often covered his mouth with a scarf and lowered his head, ducking down out of sight to avoid being seen. But with John it was different.

John was a young boy who had seen a lot and was fearless. Before he was picked up by the home, he often saw Bane and they hung out, helping each other. He never looked away from Bane’s face, never cringed or looked at him with pity. He understood what the streets were like and he felt for Bane and what he had gone through.

When John was taken into the orphanage, he was afraid he would never seen Bane again. They didn’t really let him out without supervision and he couldn’t wander too far off the grounds. But then one day, as John looked out the room window, he saw Bane standing in the alley way below and he smiled. He waved to him and Bane waved back. When John tried to open the window, he found it broken and stuck where it was so he couldn’t talk to Bane. Someone got John’s attention and he looked away. By the time he looked back out the window, Bane was gone again.

It went on like that, for months, John only able to see Bane through windows in different parts of the orphanage. They waved to each other and looked at each other and John wanted more than anything to just go back out there, or bring Bane in.

When John least expected it, he was told he was being adopted. He was still a young teen at the time, surprised anyone would want someone his age since everyone wanted babies and children. But the couple that adopted him, the Blakes, were good people. They knew the system left kids like him in until they aged out so they decided to adopted John now and give him a warm and welcoming home. He was withdrawn at first in his new home, scared that if he got too comfortable, it would be taken away from him but after some time, he felt safe.

He never stopped thinking about Bane. With no way to give him notice, to tell him where he was going when he himself didn’t even know, he wondered if he would ever see him again.

John was doing his homework in his room one night, school still something he was struggling with but he was trying to get use to it, when he heard something. He picked his head up from his books and listened, lowering the volume on his laptop so he could hear better and he realized it was a ping from the window. He stood up and went to the window, pushing back the curtains and looking down, seeing Bane standing in his backyard. He gasped, shocked to see him and now, without a broken window, he was able to open it and stick his head out as he said,

“Bane! How did you find me?”

“I looked. I’m sorry it took me so long.”

John told him to wait and he closed the window as he rushed downstairs, being quiet, use to sneaking around as he got to the back door and allowed Bane inside. He snuck him into his room, closing the door behind him and then hugged him. They held onto each other, John relieved to see him again, relieved since he was so worried he never would again.

“I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.”

“It took me a while…I had to wait and talk to someone at your old home…then I had to save enough to get here.”

John smiled, feeling touched Bane would go through so much trouble for him.

“Would you spend the night?”

“What about your parents?”

“You’ll sneak out before morning right? Just for tonight, stay. You can sleep in my bed.”

Bane hesitated but ultimately, John convinced him.

In the dark of John’s room, Bane laid in the dark with John in his bed. He could see the outline of his face from the light outside and John was smiling at him. John slid his hand over Bane’s side, getting closer to him.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too. I missed you.”

John smiled.

“I missed you too.”

It was then Bane dared and leaned his head closer to John, pressing his scarred mouth to John’s. John was still at first and Bane thought of pulling away immediately, but John slowly kissed back. It seem to last for hours, their slow, deep kissing, John’s hand curled up in the front of Bane’s borrowed shirt, Bane’s hand on John’s back. When they pulled away, John licked his lips and felt blush filling his face as Bane grinned.

“I wish you never had to leave.”

“Just because I have to leave doesn’t mean I won’t come back. Especially now that I know where you are.”

John’s grip on Bane’s shirt tightened as he smiled to himself.


	1638. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is a sixties greaser who takes beatnik Arthur on a date for coffee and a motorcycle ride late at night. They go out to the lake after and lay out a blanket, and Arthur recites poetry as Eames makes love to him. 
> 
> Poem: Confession by Christian Adeyemi

The two made an odd pair but neither cared what others thought.

Eames had grown up on the wrong side of the tracks and worked a blue collar job as a mechanic after school. He was saving up to buy himself a new bike but in the meantime, he one he owned would do. He was seeing Arthur, who himself was on the opposite side of the spectrum.

Arthur was considered a beatnik, a smart boy who loved poetry and jazz. He didn’t wear a beret but he was often dressed in black. He didn’t work, but spent a lot of time in coffee houses, listening to live music and at times, smoking pot.

They met by accident but were instantly drawn to each other, despite their opposite tastes in music, clothes and hobbies.

That night, Eames finished up his shift, washed his hands and got out of his jumpsuit before grabbing his leather jacket and punching out. He got on his bike and drove off, heading towards the usual spot to pick Arthur up.

His sweet poet was wearing fitted jeans and dressy boots along with a black shirt, a small bag on his shouder and when he saw Eames, he smiled, pushing himself off the lamp post he was resting against. Eames only pulled up and let Arthur jump on the back of his bike, feeling his arms wrap around his waist before he drove off.

They had their date which was coffee at a dark and smoky coffee house. Eames tolerated the atmosphere for Arthur, hating the looks he got since he was an outsider, hating the music but he looked at Arthur and smiled.

“Thanks for coming here.”

“Any time.”

“I know you hate it. But you’re good to tolerate it.”

“I’d do anything for you.”

Arthur knew it was true.

After they had coffee, they drove around for a while until it was late. Neither had to be home, both had rebelled against their parents and had total control of their own lives. Eames took them to a nearby lake, by now completely empty and abandoned. There, Eames parked his bike and he and Arthur got off, walking towards the edge of the lake. Arthur set his bag down and took out a blanket, spreading it out so he and Eames could lay on it and enjoy the view of the lake, the moon reflecting off it. Arthur rested his head on Eames’ chest, listening to his heart as he sighed deeply and smelled Eames’ scent. Sometimes, he smelled like motor oil or grease and while that was usually appalling, Arthur found it sexy on Eames. It mingled nicely with his natural scent and the grease in his hair. Eames held onto Arthur in return, enjoying their dates like this, loving how comfortable they both were when they were alone. At that moment, Arthur looked up at him and kissed him deeply.

It was only a matter of moments before Arthur took off his jeans and pulled Eames’ down to get on top of him and ride him slowly. It wasn’t their first time, in fact, it was one of many and they felt as comfortable there by the lake as they did the first time they were together in Arthur’s basement bedroom.

They kissed deeply, Arthur rolling his hips as Eames helped him, both of them panting when they pulled away and Arthur nibbled on his lips as he whispered to him,

“Anytime I see you…I don’t know…I have a feeling. You seem to have been dealing with this for years…but I felt it’s not yet a big deal…it’s like I’m dying whenever I’m with you…”

Eames smiled, leaning up, kissing Arthur again before he softly asked,

“This a poem?”

“Yeah…”

“Keep going…”

Arthur pushed himself up, giving himself better leverage to move as he moaned softly and continued speaking, saying the entire poem as he continued riding Eames the entire time and when they both came, Arthur stopped long enough to let out a groan, feeling Eames doing the same. Arthur laid down on top of him, Eames’ hands resting on his back. Arthur felt his eyes closing as he licked his lips and caught his breath.

“But I was missing you…and my heart was pounding. Well I don’t know what to do now…I don’t know what to call it…but I have a confession to make.”

Eames smiled, rubbing Arthur’s back.

“That was beautiful…I don’t even like poetry but that…that was beautiful.”

Arthur smiled and looked up at Eames again.

“I do have a confession.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah…I love you.”

Eames didn’t even miss a moment.

“I love you too.”

They kissed again and when Arthur moved back, he said,

“We should get an apartment together. After we graduate.”

“Yeah…sounds good. Let’s do it.”

“Yeah?”

Eames nodded and they kissed again.


	1639. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: "You know what else looks beautiful on you?" Tommy: "What?" Jon: "Me."

When Jon’s friend Bobby had a birthday party, Tommy had no problems with Jon going on without him. He had training to get in anyway and he trusted Jon anyway.

He put in his full work out and then came home before Jon. He had showered and changed into his pajama pants and tanktop, getting a protein shake started when he heard Jon come in. He took his cup with him as he went to see him, seeing Jon looking a little off.

Ah, he was drunk.

Tommy smiled and walked over to Jon, kissing him hello, smelling the booze on him immediately.

“You didn’t drive did you Angel Face?”

“Pssh…no. Bobby got me an Uber…”

Tommy smiled and nodded, walking Jon to their room. He set his cup down as he began to help Jon out of his coat.

“You have fun?”

“I got shit faced…”

“You did. You’re going to regret that tomorrow. You don’t have the head for booze like you use to.”

“Yeeah…I know…”

He rubbed his eye a bit and then lifted his arms up when Tommy took off his shirt. Jon then grinned and said,

“Hey you got your work out on…”

“I did.”

“Muscles look so good on you.”

Tommy chuckled and said,

“They look good on you too.”

“Oh! You know what else looks good on you?”

“What?”

“Me.”

Jon grinned and Tommy laughed a little, shaking his head when Jon reached up for him and pulled him on the bed, kissing his face.

“Was that one of Don Jon’s famous pick up lines?”

Jon laughed.

“No one calls me that no more…just Jon…or Angel Face…”

He grinned and Tommy kissed him while Jon pulled at his shirt.

“Come on, get this off, get inside me.”

“Forward. I like my drunk Angel Face.”

“Yeah…me too. Come on, let’s fuck, come on. I’m really horny.”

He wriggled around, trying to get Tommy up and off him enough to get his jeans off. Tommy helped him and then got out of his own clothes as Jon sighed deeply, running his hands down Tommy’s chest, biting his lip.

“You look so good…fuck. You’re…muscle…all of you. Your chest…and your tattoos…fuuuuck…”

Jon groaned as if they were already having sex and Tommy couldn’t help but smile. Jon was never too forward with what he wanted or what he thought. It was a product of everything he had always held back and suppressed but now and then, moments like this came to the surface, where the liquor loosened up Jon’s desires and he told Tommy exactly what he was thinking, what he wanted. Tommy appreciated those moments and took advantage when he could.

While fucking, Jon was louder, unabashed, unashamed and he cursed a blue streak the closer he got to his orgasm. He was all compliments too, holding onto Tommy as he looked at him.

“Fuck! Fuck, I never thought I’d love your cock as much as I do! Keep going!”

He moaned, his head falling back as Tommy grinned, leaning down, biting at Jon’s throat.

“I feel the same way. You’re ass is the best…”

Jon groaned, hiking his leg up higher, encouraging Tommy to go deeper, harder and Tommy did not disappoint.

When Jon came, he did with a wave of swear words and he panted hard, bringing his hands to his stomach, his fingers smearing his own come. Tommy followed not too long afterwards and Jon moaned again.

“Mmm…felt it…felt you come…”

“You’ve felt it before.”

“Different this time…”

Tommy smiled, kissing him before he pulled out. Jon sighed deeply, his eyes getting heavy as he said,

“I gotta clean up…can’t sleep like this. It’ll be gross..”

“I got it, you stay put.”

Tommy cleaned them up, waking Jon in between and then letting him fall asleep when he was done. He joined him in bed after a few minutes, finishing his protein shake, leaving the cup in the kitchen and then shutting off the lights and getting in bed with Jon again. He heard him making noises in his sleep and he turned towards Tommy, putting his arms around him as he said,

“G’night…”

“Night, Angel Face. I love you.”

“Love you too…”

It was mumbled and sort of slurred but to Tommy, it meant no less.


	1640. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Arthur asks Eames for something. Eames is fine with it and when Arthur promises to pay him back, Eames says "you can pay me back in kisses." At first Arthur think's he's joking but they hash out a deal on how many kisses is payback. Of course, by the time the kisses are paid back they're more then just friends.

Arthur hated to ask but he was wrapped up in research and he was on a roll and hated to stop just to get coffee so he looked over and saw Eames practicing gestures in the mirror. He cleared his throat and said,

“Eames?”

Eames turned and walked over to Arthur’s area and said,

“Yes, my dove?”

Arthur resisted rolling his eyes because he needed a favor.

“I was wondering if you would be adverse to getting me some coffee. I’m getting a headache and I have all this work to pile through…”

“Not a problem at all. Flat white Americano, no sugar?”

“Yeah. Let me get my wallet.”

Arthur turned to get his wallet from his suit jacket that was hanging on his chair and when he turned back to give Eames some money, he was gone.

He was back in about twenty minutes and when he set his cup down, Arthur tried handing him a couple of bills but Eames waved it off.

“Keep your money.”

“But I want to give you something for the favor.”

“You can pay me back in kisses.”

He winked at him and then left to return to the mirror and Arthur laughed a bit, picking up his cup and taking a sip.

Arthur waved it off and the next time he had a favor to ask of him, Eames said,

“You still owe me kisses from the last favor I did you.”

“Last…oh. You were serious about that?”

“How else am I going to get what’s owed to me?”

“You could take the money for the coffee.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Eames grinned and Arthur just sighed. He couldn’t really say he was against the whole barter for kisses with Eames of all people, so he didn’t really put up too much of a fight. They began to actually put a number on these favors and Arthur began to charge Eames in return.

For minor favors; “hey could you hand me that” or “could you do this?” in the work field was one to two kisses, minor stuff was a kiss on the cheek, anything else was a quick peck. More extensive favors; “could you get me a cup of coffee, lunch and anything in that mindset” meant two kisses, not pecks, but brief and soft. Anything thing more than that became a more serious, lingering kiss usually shared behind a closed door.

After some time, it became easy to just do the favor and then kiss each other. It began to become second nature. By the end of the job, there was still an outstanding bill but no time to cash them in. Arthur had another job in Auckland and Eames was heading the California.

“You owe.” Said Eames.

“Not as much as you owe me.”

Eames only grinned.

By the time Arthur got to Auckland and caught up on sleep, Eames sent him a text, asking if he could talk. Arthur responded by Face Timing him.

“Hello, my love. You look refreshed.

“I just woke up. What’s going on?”

“Nothing. I missed your company. The job is easy.”

“Ah, I haven’t even discovered what it’s like here.”

“Don’t ask any favors from anyone.”

Arthur laughed.

“I promise I won’t. But you have to promise me the same in return.”

“I promise.”

Arthur ended up talking to Eames on and off throughout the Auckland job and when he was done, he showed up in California and called Eames again.

“Where are you?”

Arthur smiled.

“I need a favor.”

“Oh?”

“I’m in California with no place to stay.”

“Oh…you need a place to stay. That’s going to cost you a lot.”

Arthur smiled.

“I thought it might.  But at any rate you owe me so we can sort of even the score.”

“Mmm, but you have a tally as well.”

“So it seems as if we’ll owe each other then.”

“Seems so.”

Eames sighed a little and Arthur got in his cab. By the time the cab got going, Eames said,

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too. I look forward to cashing in those favors.”

“Me too. This is the first time I’ve ever looked forward to being in debt.”

Arthur laughed.

A cab ride and some traffic later, Arthur was knocking on Eames’ hotel room door. Eames answered it, smiling as he leaned against the doorframe.

“So you came.”

“I always clear my debts.”

“Good because I do too.”

Eames took Arthur’s bag with one hand, then the other to pull him close to kiss him for real.


	1641. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Jon over does it on chest and shoulder day and his arms are too tired but he really needs to wash his hair. Because of his intimacy issues he begrudgingly asks Tommy for help and he ends up really liking it.

Jon groaned for what had to be the hundredth time since they got home and Tommy chuckled. He watched Jon break his personal best when it came to lifting for his shoulders and triceps and now he was paying the price. Jon knew he was going to be in pain when his arms were shaking as he finished his last rep. He had to gut it out, Tommy encouraging him to finish.

Now his shoulders and arms were killing him and every time he had to move his arms from the sides of his body, he groaned, knowing it was going to get worse before it got better.

He was right when the next morning, Jon tried to pick up his toothbrush and felt the agony in his arms and he groaned loudly. Tommy was just joining him as he said,

“Oh you’re in pain. I thought you were having fun in here without me.”

Jon couldn’t help but laugh a little and said,

“Shut up. My arms are killing me. It hurts to lift them up.”

“You went pretty hard last night on the lifting.”

“I broke my PR. That’s all that matters.”

“You matter, Angel Face. And now you’re in pain.”

Jon groaned and got his toothbrush and slowly brushed his teeth. He continued the groaning as he started the shower and he really let out a scream when he tried to lift his shirt up over his head. In fact, it took him a few tries before he finally got it off. Tommy had watched him the whole time, undressing easily, then getting in the shower, waiting for Jon.

When he finally joined Tommy, all he could really do was let the water hit him and when he tried to raise his arms, he shuddered in pain, his face scrunching up and Tommy sighed.

“Ask for help you stubborn shit.”

“I can do it!”

“Can you? I’d love to watch you try.”

Jon huffed and for a moment he thought about doing it himself, getting his shampoo and then looking at it, then at Tommy and thought of the monumental task it was going to be to wash his hair. He couldn’t stand the idea of being in pain again and he mumbled,

“Could…could you help me wash my hair?”

Tommy shook his head, amused, taking the bottle from Jon and putting some shampoo on his hands before he started working his hands through Jon’s hair. He heard him sigh deeply, then groan and Tommy smiled a bit.

“In pain?”

“No…it feels good.”

Jon’s head was down now and he sighed again, his eyes closed as Tommy kept going, making sure his entire head was covered with suds and when he finished, he maneuvered Jon under the spray and rinsed him off. He then took his fancy, expensive conditioner and repeated the act, again rinsing him off. Jon looked as if he fell asleep standing on his feet but he opened his eyes when Tommy was done and was now washing his own hair.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll do it until your arms feel better.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You think I like to watch you suffer?”

Jon looked away and then took his body wash and began to pour some on the loofa sponge. As he worked it up, Tommy rinsed off and then Jon handed the loofa to him as he said,

“Could you get my back?”

“Of course, Angel Face.”

Tommy only smiled and got to work.


	1642. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: every night, John goes out in search of crime as 'Robin' and he usually gets into a few fights. He returns home to Bane and lets this massive man card for him and put this little bird back together. Afterwards, they sit on the roof while they (cuddle) watch the sun rise over Gotham.

John Robin Blake took up the mantle of Nightwing once the Batman was out of commission. There was a whole mess to be dealt with, with that situation, but while it sorted itself out, John Robin Blake, was Nightwing.

He should have taken the Batman’s mantle, but he couldn’t bring himself to don the cape, feeling himself unworthy of such a cause. But he had the resources and he was entrusted with the technology and the history of everything Batman once held, so he took it upon himself to go as Nightwing into the city. He knew of the Robins that had come before him, but he was too old to fly as Robin now.

Besides, Nightwing felt like his own skin, hiding behind the mask of Nightwing still allowed him to feel as if he was himself, though no one had to know it but him.

Well…him and Bane.

It was another reason he couldn’t be the Bat or Robin. None of them had ever dawdled with a villain, especially one so monstrous as Bane. John couldn’t, in all good consciousness, pick up the mantle of the Batman and be involved with Bane. It went against everything he stood for, what the Batman stood for. Bane understood when John explained it to him. He had told him of the gift he was given, the power he now had over Gotham’s underworld and Bane understood.

Bane himself had gotten off venom and retired. He no longer had the drive to crush masked vigilantes and pump himself full of drugs, especially since his beloved was now a masked vigilante. So Bane retired and kept himself hidden John’s apartment, watching as his robin donned a costume and before he leapt from his window, Bane would kiss him and tell him to be careful. John always promised he would.

And John did his best to keep that promise, but he didn’t remain unscathed. Defending Gotham from crooks and the rogues that once went after the Bat now went after Nightwing, made it difficult for John to remain in one piece. He often came home battered, bruised, bloody and Bane would only sigh and help him.

One night, Nightwing could barely climb through the window to return home. Bane heard him and lifted him up and through the window as he said,

“Beloved, you’re injured.”

“It’s been a long night…” John mumbled.

Bane carried himself and helped him out of his costume, listening to John groan and sigh. Bane saw the starting bruises all along his side around his ribs, staining his skin like a map. The bruises continued around to the front of his chest and after Bane checked to make sure nothing was broken, he continued helping him out of his costume.

He wiped the grease paint from his face after removing the mask, noticing his broken lip and when he looked at his hands, he saw his swollen knuckles. It came with the territory and as much as Bane disliked it, he knew could only be there to pick up John when he fell to floor and train him better.

They showered and once done, John now clean and feeling more sore than anything, he got dressed and then sat on the rooftop of their apartment, taking in the last few hours of the night. John told about his night, of what he faced, about what happened and Bane listened, putting his arm around John to keep him close. When he finished, he sighed and said,

“It was a rough night.”

“It sounds like one.”

“But I kept thinking about coming home. So I did.”

Bane nodded and John was quiet then, resting his head on Bane’s shoulder.

“Thanks for helping me.”

The sun began to peek over the building tops just as the sky began to get light, the night receding. As the beams of the sun pierced through the rooftops, Bane kissed the top of John’s head and said,

“Of course. I’ll always be here to help you.”


	1643. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Adam loves when Tommy calls him "baby". On the phone, on the little notes Tommy sticks in his lunch or coat pocket, crammed together at the bathroom sink, in bed, when they fight, whenever, wherever. He just really likes it.

Tommy was never big on nicknames when it came to Adam.

He loved him, he adored him and he took care of him, happily. But there was very few exchange of affectionate nicknames. Though now and then, Tommy did call him baby.

It wasn’t the most special or original of names, but Adam still got such a charge from hearing Tommy call him that. It didn’t happen often so Adam treasured every time it happened.

If Adam was at work and Tommy called to tell him something; that he would be running late because he was still training, or that he was going to store, when Adam answered him, Tommy would say,

“Okay, I’ll be home later then, baby. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Adam would smile and hang up.

Since Adam was trying to get his weight back up, now and then, Tommy packed him a protein heavy lunch. Adam would bring his lunch with him and when he took his break at work, he would open it and see right on top of the tupperware a little note, scribbled by Tommy.

_‘Hummus, boiled eggs, green veggies, shredded chicken on whole wheat. Don’t have soda, eat it all, baby. Love - Tommy’_

Adam would smile and tuck the note away in his desk and ate his lunch, texting Tommy while he did.

Mornings were sometimes tiring. Weekend mornings meant nothing to Tommy, he still got up at five to go train and by the time he got back, Adam would be getting up and getting ready for the day. Saturday morning, Tommy came back from the gym just as Adam stumbled into the bathroom, yawning, thinking about going back to sleep when Tommy joined him.

“Hey you just wake up?”

“Not all of us believe in five A.M.”

Tommy chuckled, taking off his shirt.

“Want to grab some breakfast?”

“Yeah. Let me just jump in the shower.” Said Adam.

“Me too.”

Adam didn’t get in the shower right away, he had to brush his teeth first but Tommy started the water and continued stripping out of his gym clothes. He got in and began to shower while Adam finished brushing his teeth. As he dried his face, he heard Tommy,

“Baby, get in here before the hot water goes.’

Adam smiled and quickly undressed to get in the shower.

After they made love was especially the best time to hear it. Adam would be catching his breath, Tommy spooning him, kissing his shoulder, then his neck, his hand smoothing over Adam’s hair. At times, he remembered his cancer fight and how his hair had all fallen out and Tommy was still there with him. At his very worse, at the depth of his despair, Adam sobbed from the pain, from the frustration, from the fact that his hair was gone and he was weak and he couldn’t keep someone like Tommy interested for very long. It was all building inside him but he was too ashamed to admit all that, so he told Tommy he was upset about his hair loss. In solidarity, Tommy shaved his head too and Adam never felt more loved then at that moment.

While they lay in bed, Tommy sighing softly, Adam turned to face him again, getting comfortable, pulling the sheets over his shoulder.

“Tommy, I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.”

Adam smiled, nestling his head against Tommy’s chest, feeling Tommy’s arm slide over him to keep him close.


	1644. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: After Inception, everyone ends up staying at a hotel together. Everyone sleeps on chairs, doubles up in the bed, and Arthur and Eames are on the floor. They think everyone is asleep and are messing around, touching and swearing, until someone clears their throat and asks them to take that somewhere else. Everyone laughs and Arthur hides under the blanket.

They had pulled it off. The Fischer job was the biggest job they had all pulled and they had actually succeeded.

After they got off the plane and split up, before they could go their separate ways, they had to meet up again. It was a precaution and also, it was a good way to ensure everyone got their fair cut.

There had been some sort of mix up and rather than getting a penthouse suite so everyone could have room, they ended up with a regular hotel room, one queen size bed and all the other hotel standards. Everyone was in a huff about it, but nothing could be done. Dom counted themselves lucky Saito had bailed right away and it was himself, Yusuf, Ariadne, Eames and Arthur.

Dom and Ariadne won in the game of Odds and Evens and got the bed. Dom promised to stay on his side and even put a barrier of pillows between them. Yusuf won the chaise and that left Arthur and Eames with the floor. They were all exhausted and after everyone got ready, they got in their places for the night and went to bed.

There was one pillow and a blanket for Arthur and Eames and aside from a little deep sighing and annoyance, neither really put up much of a fight about it. Eames laid down, Arthur resting his head on his shoulder, cuddling him right away. Eames turned his head and kissed the top of Arthur’s hair as he whispered to him,

“Are you awake?”

“Mmm. You okay?”

“Just making sure you’re okay. I was worried about you.”

“Me too.”

They began to kiss, both of them deeply in love with each other and having to behave as if they weren’t was a lot sometimes. The Fischer job had pit them on opposite ends, not even on the same levels in the dream and Eames had learned all about Arthur’s escapades and Arthur about Eames’. There was a great threat of danger of never seeing each other again and now that they were back again, Eames never wanted to let go. Arthur had felt the same way, relieved that they could even steal that moment.

Arthur slowly threw his leg over Eames and climbed on top of him, both of them still kissing, Eames’s hands sliding up and under Arthur’s shirt. They were grateful for the silence of the floor, not a single creek, any shifting covered by the sound of the carpet. When one of Eames’ hands slid down to the back side of Arthur’s pajama pants, Arthur sighed a little and whispered,

“We shouldn’t….everyone is here.”

“We could always go to the bathroom.”

“Eames…we’re not alone.”

“I know, but I can’t wait a second longer.”

Whatever fight Arthur had, died the moment Eames kissed at his neck. He was sure they could probably get away with some touching. Everyone was asleep, Yusuf was snoring already, Dom and Ariadne hadn’t even moved in the last hour so…maybe they could. Eames could be quiet when he had to be and Arthur could always bite his lip. So he didn’t argue and say another word when Eames undid the front of his pajama pants and slid his hand inside. In fact, Arthur did the same thing to him, both of them kissing deeply, quietly, their breathing a little labored between them as they touched each other.

Then, passionate bubble they were in popped when someone above them cleared their throats.

“Guys…we can hear you. Maybe you should go to the bathroom.” Said Ariadne.

Dom chuckled and Arthur hid his face against Eames’ chest, groaning as Eames sighed deeply.

“Next time, we’re getting our room.”

Ariadne’s giggle soon followed Dom’s laughter.


	1645. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Adam finds out his cancer has Returned he ends his relationship with tommy because he doesn't want him to go through the pain and the suffering again Tommy doesn't know what happened to his Adam he thinks he seeing someone else until three months later tommy sees Adam in the hospital

Adam swallowed hard as he got the news.

He remembered thinking ‘Funny, you’d think I’d be use to hearing this by now.’ But he wasn’t and it was just as hard as hearing it the first time.

His cancer had returned. His doctor looked at him with remorse and tried telling him it wasn’t nearly as bad as the first time, not at all life threatening, but Adam didn’t really hear much of that. All he kept repeating in his head was having to go through that all over again. The treatments, the surgeries, the hair loss, the weakness, the sickness…again. He couldn’t put Tommy through that. Not again.

So when he got home, he broke it off. Tommy was shocked to say the least and demanded to know why and Adam lied, telling him he just didn’t want to be with Tommy anymore, that he was bored and he had gotten a better job offer and he couldn’t move up with Tommy dragging him back. He tried to be as mean as possible, so Tommy could hate him and move on faster. He wasn’t sure if it worked though, he couldn’t tolerate to look at Tommy in the face and when he finished, he told Tommy he would stay at Kyle’s while Tommy moved his stuff out.

Adam told Kyle the truth of course. He told him everything, his cancer returning, him breaking it off with Tommy and the lies he told him. He sobbed while he told him and Kyle held him, letting his best friend cry against his shoulder because he was scared and he loved Tommy so much that he refused to let him suffer with him. Tommy had done so much the first time around, cleaned up after him, rubbed his sore and weary bones, fed him, drove him to every single doctor’s appointment and chemo and Adam couldn’t make him do it again, couldn’t make him put his entire life on hold because Adam’s stupid body couldn’t stay healthy. Kyle told him he was stupid, he should have clung to Tommy like dear life but he promised him he would be there for him, just like always.

Three months later, Adam was going through the same old routine. He had gone through check up’s and his first surgery followed up by chemo. Chemo was wearing him out again, the constant stage of nausea following him everywhere he went and Adam hated it. He hated it the first time and he hated it more this time.

With Tommy gone, Kyle had practically moved in, watching over Adam while he was sick. He took him to his appointments and comforted him and tried telling him everything would be okay. He got over a far worse bout of cancer, this one would be nothing. He would come out just fine on the other side. Adam tried to believe him, but he was so tired and feeling so awful. This time around, when Adam’s hair began to fall out, Kyle took him to get his head shaved professionally this time, his treat. He also hung out with Adam during his chemo sessions, talking to him when Adam felt okay, sometimes, letting him sleep, both of them napping in chairs beside each other.

During one such session, Kyle let Adam sleep while he went downstairs to the cafeteria to get some coffee. One his way back up, he bumped into none other than Tommy.

“Hey, man…how are you?”

Kyle felt nervous. He knew that Adam had lied to him about why he was breaking up with Tommy and he wasn’t sure if he could lie to him too. Tommy’s hand was wrapped in a bandage, resting in a sling against his chest.

“I’m…I’m okay, how are you? What are you doing here?”

“Uh, you know…uh what about you? What happened to the hand?”

“It’s just a precaution, hurt it during training. What are you doing here?”

“Uh….”

Kyle was not fast on his feet. He looked up and then at the elevator doors, then at his coffee and Tommy asked,

“Is Adam here?”

Kyle sighed and then his resolved crumbled when he saw the heartbroken, hopeful, yet worried look on Tommy’s face.

“Yeah, he’s here.”

In the elevator, Kyle explained everything. How Adam was sick again, how for the past three months, aside from nursing his surgery and chemo, he was suffering from a broken heart because he missed Tommy. Tommy missed him too and he was hurt that Adam shoved him away when he was sick because he didn’t want to put Tommy through his sickness again.

“He did it with good intentions, man. He loves you. He doesn’t want to see you suffering because of him.”

“I should have had a say. I didn’t want to leave him.”

“Well…I don’t think he’ll make it without you.”

Tommy felt worried and when they got to Adam’s floor, they both stepped out and made their way to Adam. Tommy took Kyle’s seat and picked up Adam’s hand, seeing him pale and thin again, the chemo IV hooked up to him. Adam slowly woke up as he yawned and when he felt someone holding his hand, he turned to see Tommy.

“Tommy…”

“Shut up. Whatever you want to say, whatever you think is best for me, whatever it is…shut up. I love you. I missed you like crazy and I’m pissed that you did this to me. But I want to be here for you. I don’t care that you’re sick. I love you.”

Adam’s mouth opened and closed for a moment before the tears came, falling down his face as Tommy took his hand to his mouth and kissed it. Kyle just watched the scene unfold, smiling as he put his hands in the pockets of his jeans.


	1646. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Teenage Arthur likes to teach his sort of boyfriend Eames to drive in an abandoned parking lot so they can use it as an excuse for them to make out.

“Yeah, you’re doing good. Ease off the brakes.”

Eames nodded, his hands firm on the wheel as he drove Arthur’s car.

They were sort of dating. Kind of. Arthur wasn’t sure. All he knew was that they were friends and Eames had asked Arthur to teach him to drive before his road test and now and then, they made out a lot. Arthur had taken it to the next step and actually blew Eames in the back seat of his car during their last lesson but nothing had come from it. Eames wouldn’t say they were dating, he wouldn’t say they were anything except friends.

Arthur liked him though, so he helped him learn to drive, they still hung out and they still made out now and then.

In their latest lesson, Arthur was teaching Eames to parallel park. It was the thing that Eames was dreading the most and Arthur didn’t mind having to teach him. They went to an abandoned parking lot that Arthur knew of and after letting Eames drive around, letting him get comfortable, they begin to practice regular parking. Arthur then started off teaching him to park between the space of the two largely spaced apart lamp posts to give Eames the idea of parking without worrying about hitting anything.

“Okay, good, slow, slow, slow. Okay now straighten out. There. Perfect.”

Eames smiled, sighing a little in relief.

“That wasn’t so bad.”

“Well, it’s a big space, let’s practice within a real spot before it gets too dark. Okay, say that line in front of us and the one behind us is the spot okay? Now try to parallel park.”

Eames nodded, biting his lip as he moved the car around and he started to park. It took him a few tries to get it right but eventually, he got it and learned to park correctly. It was dark by the time they finished practicing and one thing lead to another and they ended up in the back seat.

Arthur had ulterior motives for bringing Eames to that parking lot. It was great for privacy, it was great to be alone in and they didn’t have to worry about fogging up windows and having someone notice them. Once in the back seat, they began kissing, Eames holding onto him and Arthur putting his arms around him tightly. When Eames slid his hands up the back of Arthur’s shirt, he moaned a little, sliding himself a bit forward, getting on Eames’ lap, straddling him so he could rut against him and so he could let Eames feel him up. When Eames wouldn’t move his hands, Arthur took him by his wrist, letting Eames grab his ass and when he felt him squeeze, he smiled a little.

Arthur eased his hand down to the front of Eames’ jeans, undoing the button when he heard,

“Wait, wait…”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I just…you know. I don’t want you to think you have to do it.”

“I don’t mind.”

“Yeah but…you know that’s kind of…intimate.”

Arthur was confused for a moment.

“That’s the whole idea.”

“But…we’re not…you know…”

Arthur felt defeated. Eames didn’t even want him for that. Maybe he was pushing too hard and Eames felt pressured to go along with him. He slowly slid off Eames’ lap and said,

“I’m sorry. I thought we were both on the same page.”

“We’re not.”

Arthur began to feel embarrassed until Eames took his hand and made him look back up.

“But we should be. I think that the next time we do that…we should be dating.”

“You…want to be my boyfriend?”

“Only if you’ll have me.”

Arthur smiled and got back on Eames’ lap, kissing him as he smiled, relieved that Eames finally wanted to date him.

The next time they ended up in the back seat, it was to celebrate Eames getting his license and to top off their first official date.


	1647. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Eames is part of a gang, low down the chain but he takes the fall for a massive drug bust the police catch him in. Arthur never liked the idea the Eames was in the gang and HATED that Eames took the fall for everyone else. Eames does give some names for a reduced sentence. Still Arthur doesn't visit until the day Eames is released, and he's waiting there to pick him up.
> 
> Inspired by this pic ([x](http://fuckyeaharthurandeames.tumblr.com/post/159576794908))

Arthur was livid. He was hurt and angry and scared but he was more angry than anything else.

How could Eames have done this to them? He hated every second that he lived through the whole ordeal. Eames had been part of some ragtag gang and pulled petty jobs and cons and Arthur always, always warned him not to get too involved, not to do anything too dangerous, not too stupid. Eames promised he wouldn’t.

And then he did.

It was late at night when Eames was entangled in a drug bust. He was pretty much the only one caught holding the proverbial bag and he was arrested on the spot. He stayed silent, silent rather than give names or any other kind of information. He only called Arthur to arrange for a lawyer. It was the start of Arthur’s nightmare. He felt himself fortunate that he knew a lawyer, his lifelong friend Ariadne. She warned Arthur throughout his entire relationship with Eames and she was prepared for the call to be his lawyer, but nonetheless, Arthur was ashamed and angry.

He was angry through his entire booking, his processing. He was angry through his trial. Even more angry when Eames refused to give up everyone. Arthur and Ariadne pleaded with him to give up everyone, Ariadne warning him that the more names he gave up, the lighter his sentence would be. But Eames refused and Arthur began to hate not only the situation, but Eames as well.

When Ariadne stepped out for a moment, Arthur sat across the table from Eames, seeing him handcuffed because he was considered a flight risk, still in his prison jumpsuit because throughout his trial he was locked up.

“Don’t do this.” Arthur said softly.

“I have to. It’ll be easier for me.”

“What?”

“There’s no way I’m not going to jail. If I go in a snitch, it’ll be worse off.”

“What about me? What about our life? What am I supposed to do while you’re off being nobel? I told you…goddamnit, I told you a million times…”

Arthur had to stop, feeling tears welling in his eyes and he turned away, bringing his hand to his mouth. Eames sighed, knowing saying he was sorry wasn’t going to do anything else.

He gave up just enough to get him a year and Arthur hung his head as the sentence was passed down and when he looked up again, he saw Eames looking back at him. Arthur could say nothing to him and he stood up and left the courthouse.

A few weeks into Eames’ sentence, Arthur got a letter from Eames, asking him to see him, that he missed him. Arthur only wrote to him once:

_‘I’m not coming to see you.’_

And he kept his promise, as hard as it was. For the year that Eames was in jail, Arthur didn’t see him. He didn’t write, he didn’t call, he tried to live his life as if he never knew Eames in the first place. He worked and carried on his social life but when he had a moment, when he wasn’t busy, when he laid in bed and he couldn’t sleep, he thought of how much longer Eames had behind bars.

The day Eames was set to be released, Arthur finally went to the jail. He parked his car near the entryway where buses picked up and dropped off and he hung back where other family members were waiting. When the gates opened and the released prisoners began coming out, Arthur watched. He watched some being embraced by family, by friends, by loved ones. He watched the sadness in some as they saw no one was there for them, he watched as some didn’t even look around and headed straight to the bus. Then, Eames stepped out. He had on the clothes he was arrested with and he looked a little hopeful as he looked around among the crowd. Before he turned to head to the bus, he looked ahead and saw Arthur.

He walked through the crowd and when he was close enough, he stopped and looked at Arthur. Arthur looked back at him. There were no smiles exchanged, no warm embraces and Eames sighed deeply, as if catching his breath.

“You came.”

“Yeah…I think we have a lot of catching up to do.”


	1648. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: follow-up from the last: They sit in the parking lot and hash out what happened between Eames's drug charge and Arthur hating that. Feelings and such are discussed. There is still tension but they end up going for a burger and then Arthur invites Eames to stay at his place.

When Arthur said, “catching up” he meant then and there, at that moment, before the car even pulled out of the parking lot. They sat on the front, Arthur in the driver’s seat, Eames beside him. They didn’t look at each other and they were quiet for a while until Arthur took a deep, sharp breath and said,

“I hate you for doing this to me.”

“I know.”

“You rather spend a year in prison, to cover your friends and leave me on my own.”

“I paid for it didn’t I? You didn’t at all come see me. Not a letter, not a phone call.”

Arthur looked at him, disgusted.

“Why would I go see you? After what you did to me?”

Eames had no defense. He looked back at the dashboard.

“I couldn’t roll over on everyone. You know what they do to snitches?”

“I know. But you wouldn’t have gone in at all if you just gave up names when Ariadne told you to. She could have worked out a deal when you could have been at home, or parole or something and you didn’t! You just left me! You know how hard it was for me?”

Eames felt ashamed and said nothing so Arthur continued.

“You didn’t exist to me for that year. I was alone and I had to behave as I was.”

Eames looked at him then, a bit surprised.

“Where you faithful?”

Arthur stayed silent and Eames took it as his answer.

“I deserve it. You’re right. Everything you said was right.”

“I just don’t know why…I’ve been asking myself that since you went in.”

“You still care about me. It’s why you’re here right? It’s gotta mean something.”

“Maybe. I don’t know. I know I sure as shit don’t owe you a fucking thing but you owe me a year.”

Eames nodded.

“You fuck this up again and I swear to God, you’ll never see me again. You can get locked up again and no one will be here when you get out.”

“All that’s behind me. I swear it.”

“Good. I expect you to get a real job.”

“I will.”

Arthur nodded.

“Let’s get something to eat. You must be sick to death of prison food.”

Eames only nodded.

They drove to his favorite burger place, Eames feeling a bit more hopeful when they pulled into the parking lot. They went inside and Arthur ordered for the both of them, then paid before they went to sit down. When their food arrived, Eames began to eat, starving, longing for real food. After a couple of bites, Arthur took a sip from his milkshake.

“Do you want to stay with me?”

Eames wiped his mouth and set his burger down.

“At…our-your house?”

Arthur nodded.

“Yeah.”

“If you’ll have me.”

Arthur nodded and continued to eat.


	1649. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: another follow up: Eames has been out on parol for a year and done his community service as well. He's got a job working at a bar and Arthur is doing ... whatever his thing is (photography? Journalism? Accounting?). They're still a bit fragile but they're doing okay and getting stronger.

A year had gone by since Eames was released from jail and Arthur took him back.

Eames was diligent with keeping himself out of trouble and keeping all his promises to Arthur. The first thing he did was get a job. He ended up being a bartender which kept him out of trouble, busy and most of all tired.

While Arthur did let him back in what was once their house, now being addressed as Arthur’s, Eames wasn’t welcome back anywhere else at first. He spent the first few months of his release in the guest room where his things had been moved in. It hurt a lot that first night, as he unpacked all his things shoved into boxes, all his belongings jammed into a corner and most of all proof of their relationship hidden away. Eames had taken their photos and put them back on his shelf and he unpacked all his things and for a while, they were roommates.

Work kept him busy and on those late nights when he came home, he knew he had to go to his room. It was exhausting and lonely but having a roof over his head and a job kept him on the straight and narrow.

Meanwhile, Arthur continued on with his own job in journalism. He was writer for a popular magazine and the deadlines and research kept him occupied and out of Eames’ sight. For the most part, it was as if he was still living alone since Eames kept late hours due to his job, but he did see him now and then when he had to go to parole or when he had a day off.

They hardly talked in those early months, other than pleasantries and random hellos, the silence stayed lingering between them. Things only changed when after six months, Eames had saved up enough to get his own place. He was up early one morning, just settling down at the table after seeing his parole officer and getting a glowing review. He was having toast with coffee as he looked through the paper. His phone then rang an alert and took his phone out, looking at it seeing that a new apartment was on the market. As he looked through the provided photos, Arthur came into the kitchen.

“Hey.”

“Hey. There’s coffee in the pot.”

“Thanks. When did you get back?”

“Just a few minutes ago.”

Arthur glanced at Eames’ phone as he stopped and looked back at Eames.

“What are you looking at?”

“Just apartment photos.”

He stopped for a moment to wipe at his mouth and take a sip of his coffee while Arthur stared at him in shock.

“You’re moving out?”

Eames nodded.

“Yeah. I appreciate you putting up with me for so long. It helped me a lot. But I don’t want to be a freeloader in your house anymore so-”

“So you’re leaving me.”

Eames was taken aback.

“I didn’t think there was a you to leave. I mean, you made it obvious you didn’t wait for me, I’m in the guest room and we’ve barely spoken. I’m too old for a roommate.”

Arthur set the coffee pot down harshly, nearly breaking it as he huffed, shaking his head.

“So because I’m not sleeping with you, it’s over? You said you would make this up to me.”

“It’s hard to make it up to you when this is the longest conversation we’ve had in six months. Arthur, I know you don’t love me anymore. I’ve ruined that. I think I’ve made peace with that now.”

Arthur frowned and for once, his anger felt as if it started to let go. He sat down at the table and said,

“I do love you. I was just angry with you. And I’ve held onto it a lot longer than needed. I don’t want you to leave.”

“So…what do we do now?”

Arthur slowly reached over, touching Eames’ hand and Eames slowly turned his wrist so he could hold Arthur’s hand in return. Eames felt hopeful then and Arthur said,

“We…start again.”

From there, things began to change, slowly their attitudes towards each other changed. The days Eames had off and would go to see his parole officer, when he got back, breakfast would be there. If he got home early enough, Arthur would stop working and they would have dinner together and talk about their days and it was nice. It was like they were dating all over again, only they passed the shy awkward stage of dating and moved to the comfortable, friendly part.

By the end of the year, after the holidays, Eames got home late from the bar. He knew Arthur would be asleep when he got home so he was quiet when he came inside, closing and locking the door behind him. He took off his coat and toed off his boots at the door and went to the kitchen to grab a snack when he saw a note on the table.

_‘Dinner’s in the microwave. Hope your night was good. Love, A’_

Eames smiled and the sentimental part of him made him fold the note and tuck it into his pocket as he got his dinner. On his way to his room, he saw on one of the shelves a picture of him and Arthur. He had kept it in his room when he moved back in and he didn’t think Arthur wanted to see it anymore but seeing it there, let him know that things were going to be just fine.


	1650. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Convenience Store Flirt: Exchange student Arthur has to work a couple shifts a week at a mini-mart to pay for expenses. Chav Eames loves to come in every morning to flirt with the irritated Arthur and get his pack of fags. Bonus points obvs if Eames is taken with the flustered American's bum.

Arthur sighed deeply when he heard the door jingling at his shop and looked up when he heard a loud, boisterous laugh. He immediately knew it was Eames and his friends.

Ever since Arthur came from the states to London to study at the University of London, he found that he needed a little extra money to make ends meet. He took a job as a clerk at a convenient store that was around the corner from his dorm and almost immediately, got to know Eames.

Eames was what they called a chav. He was a loud, mostly annoying guy who loved Burberry (at least the knock off stuff), spoke some weird slang and Arthur was sure he saw a gold cap on one of those wonky teeth. He came in most mornings when Arthur worked to buy cigarettes and usually frustrate Arthur. Sometimes, Arthur would be cleaning up and Eames would walk around him, purposely shoplifting, putting things in his pockets and Arthur would groan and beg him to stop and for the most part, Eames would put everything back, then at the counter after paying for his cigarettes, open the bag of crisps or biscuits that he nicked and Arthur would have to pay for them himself.

When he came in with his friends, Eames would go to the counter while his friends went and bought fizzy drinks and junk food and Eames would do his best to flirt with Arthur. Once, Arthur went to get his cigarettes for him and dropped them. When he went to pick them up, he somehow kicked them behind him and he turned to pick them up when he heard a loud, sharp whistle.

“Well fuck! Look at all that! Mmm, you peng as fuck!”

Arthur felt as if he had gotten his ass pinched even though Eames made no such gesture. He turned bright red and rang Eames up immediately, seeing the amusement on his face. After that, Eames made sure to purposely fluster him.

That morning, Eames only came in with one other friend and while he went to get some snacks, Eames went to the counter.

“Oi, there’s my dime! How you doin, boomting?”

“Uh, I’m fine. The usual?”

“Yeah, me and my mates bout to head out.”

“What could you be doing so early in the morning?”

“Is not that early innit.”

He checked his watch and Arthur saw it was a gaudy gold one. When he looked back at Arthur, he grinned and Arthur noted, yeah there was a gold cap on one of those jacked teeth.

“Anyway…” Arthur trailed off. He rang Eames up and his friend came to the counter as well.

He paid for everything and then Eames sent him ahead as he leaned on the counter and said,

“You wanna do something after this?”

“I have class.”

“Swear down? Where you go?”

“University of London.”

“Ohhh posh boy.”

“Uh..”

Arthur felt a little flustered again and he had run out of things to do other than stand there and look at Eames. He watched as he stood up straight, putting his cigarettes in his coat pocket.

“How bout the weekend? We could get mashed up!”

“Mashed-?”

“Drunk, you know, party.”

“Oh…yeah no thanks.”

“Aw, you breakin my heart choong.”

“I don’t really drink.”

“Precious.”

He smiled.

“Coffee then?”

“Uh…I don’t know.”

“Sound. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Arthur nodded.

“Tomorrow.”

“Safe!”

Eames left with a wave and as he dipped his hands into his coat, Arthur saw he had lifted a pack of candy. He sighed and after he left, Arthur paid for the lifted candy.


	1651. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: John dressing like a "naughty" bunny for his and Bane's first Easter together? He's got ears, white gloves, his face is painted, and he's got a butt plug with a fuzzy white rabbit tail. Maybe Bane is too distracted to be seduced and just wants to pet John's tail? Thank you so much! Your fics are wonderful!

The idea came as a joke first. He thought of dressing up for Bane on their first Easter, nothing religious or serious for that matter, just present the idea of the Easter rabbit to him.

The more he thought of it, the less joke like it started to become, thinking maybe he could get Bane a little worked up by being very cute and very sexy at once.

So he bought what he needed and got himself ready for Easter.

When the day came, he wasn’t surprised to find his beloved in their bedroom reading about the holiday, trying to understand what rabbits and chicks had to do with the birth of a religious icon. He only looked up when he heard John come into the room.

John had tried to keep it cute but sexy at once. He got himself white gloves and fitted, white boxer briefs that he clipped a bunny tail to the back of. He wore rabbit ears and painted his nose pink, just as an added touch.

“What’s this?”

“Thought I’d give you a little Easter gift.”

He approached Bane and turned around, showing him his cotton tail and then turned back so he could sit on his lap. He smiled, thinking he’d get a curious look or some questions or a smile but instead, he saw Bane was examining him. His hands smoothed over John’s gloved ones, then went up to his head and stroked his rabbit ears. It was moments at a time and even when he reached his tail, he felt himself being pet.

“So?”

Bane said nothing, just kept petting him. It wasn’t exactly the reaction John thought he would get.

“Uh…Bane?”

Bane hummed a bit, stroking his ears again and John sighed a little.

“This is soft.” Bane finally said.

He referred to John’s tail and he kept petting it.

“How is it staying?”

“It’s clipped.”

“Where did you even get this?”

“At a shop. Do you like it?”

“It’s nice. Very cute.”

“And?”

“And…soft.”

“Oh…”

Bane finally looked at him and smiled.

“Not one of your better seduction attempts. But appreciated nonetheless.”

John just laughed and shook his head.


	1652. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: College AU: everyone is at a house party, dancing, drinking, having a crazy good time. (I feel like Ariadne becomes a sweaty ass beast when she dances!) Arthur keeps watching Eames, the boy in one of his classes, and finally makes out with Eames when they end up wrestling in the jello pit. Thanks!

Arthur had not at all minded Ariadne dragging him to some frat party.

He needed the stress relief after finals, so he didn’t mind a beer. He didn’t mind the loud, thumping music, he didn’t even mind being mushed between a wall and a couch arm because from his view point, he could see Eames.

Eames had been a guy in his Art History class that he had spent the entire semester admiring him, mostly from the back since that’s when he had the best time to just gaze at him. He noticed the scar on the back of his head, he noticed when his hair was growing in after he had it shaved, he noticed the shirts and sweatshirts he wore and the occasional accessory on his fingers or wrists. He only knew his name and his class, he was too nervous to approach him so he just gazed at him.

He was irritated when Ariadne brought him to this frat party, then promptly ditched him to lose her mind on the dance floor, being a hot sweaty mess in the process. But then he saw Eames and Arthur immediately stopped minding.

When Ariadne finally came (and got in his way) she took his beer and took a long drink, smiling as she handed back the half empty red cup.

“You should dance!” She shouted over the music.

Arthur shook his head and took a sip of his beer. It was cheap swill but he didn’t really mind, tilting his head a bit to see Eames. Ariadne noticed and looked over her shoulder as she then looked back at Arthur.

“Art history crush?”

Arthur nodded.

“Ask him to dance!”

He scoffed and sent her away.

The party went on and somewhere along that line, some of the frat guys pulled out a large inflatable swimming pool and began throwing jello in there. Arthur stood up, curious to see what was happening, people cheering in excitement. One of the guys then shouted,

“Who wants to wrestle first?”

Arthur was shocked when he saw Eames stepping forward and started to take off his shirt. Without thinking, stunned by Eames’ tattoos and his body and how even more amazing he looked without his clothes, Arthur’s mouth fell open and shut before he felt a nudge, Ariadne encouraging him.

“Me! I’ll go!”

The frat guys saw him and cheered, motioning Arthur to come closer, so he did. He started to take off his shirt and then his shoes and socks as he stepped into the swimming pool, feeling the jello squish under his feet. He looked up, seeing Eames smiling at him and Arthur felt his nerves leave a little as the frat guys counted off, the wrestling match starting.

Arthur got his ass handed to him. Eames outweighed him by at least ten pounds and he was solid muscle. But it was fun squirming away from him, throwing jello at him and being held down by him. When the match was over, they were given towels and shown the bathroom to wash off as best as they could. Once alone, Eames still smiled at him.

“You’re from my Art History class right? Professor Miles, eleven in the morning?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“I thought so. I usually see you come in.”

“Yeah you usually sit in front of me.”

Eames nod and as they washed off, Arthur thought fast, wanting to keep the conversation going.

“So…you were good. Do you actually wrestle?”

“Nah, it was just fun to do. You were hard to get down.”

Arthur laughed and Eames did too. He tried his best not to think about how sexual it was, now that he wasn’t focused on getting jello in his eye. He had Eames on top of him and between his legs and they barely knew each other. He changed his train of thought as he continued washing off. The jeans were a loss, he knew he had to head back to his dorm to change but at least he wasn’t sticky anymore. Eames dried off his face and Arthur said,

“I have to go change.”

“Me too. Where’s your dorm?”

“Uh, it’s the Hamilton Building.”

“Oh, we’re neighbors. I’m in the building beside you.”

“Oh.”

“Let’s go.”

Arthur nodded and they both left the party. They both walked to Arthur’s building first and Arthur invited him up, still feeling bold and brave. At his door, as they continued to talk, Eames kissed him and Arthur let it happen. When he pulled back, Eames smiled a bit, looking down shyly.

“Sorry. I should have asked first.”

“It’s okay…I didn’t mind.”

“You want to go out? Like on a date?”

Arthur nodded, sighing deeply.

“Sure…when?”

“Now, if you want. I know a great all night diner.”

“Yeah…I just need a shower.”

“Me too. I’m going to go shower and change, meet you outside your building in twenty?”

Arthur nodded again, smiling. Eames kissed him again before he left. Arthur leaned against his door, feeling his heart hammering away in his chest, excited and happy.

Yeah, he really didn’t mind Ariadne dragging him to that frat party at all.


	1653. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Where Arthur was betrayed on a simple job (none of the Inception crew was on the job) and was given to Cobol Engineering. Instead of killing Arthur, Cobol brainwashes Arthur and make him think that he is an agent of the organization. They tell him he has been undercover for a long time and it is know time to kill his target. His target is his on and off again partner, Eames. (You decide what happens next)

Cobol had taken him.

The hard, real truth was now in Eames’ face as he stared down a barrel of a gun.

Eames had heard, the entire community had heard that a job Arthur was on, had gone to hell. Everyone had escaped, but Eames had not been able to get in touch with Arthur since then. The rumor mill went into overdrive, some saying Arthur had been killed, some saying that Arthur was lying low, others saying Cobol had taken him.

Eames listened to everything, trying to pull the truth from every rumor, wondering what could have happened to Arthur. They had been on again, off again for years. The last time they broke up was because they hadn’t seen each other in months and Arthur told him his life was too busy for a significant other at the moment. Eames told him it was fine, he was sick of waiting for someone who didn’t want him anyway. Arthur told him to grow up and Eames told him to fuck off as he left his hotel room.

That had been three months ago and Eames feared the worse. He didn’t want the last words Arthur heard from him to be ‘fuck off’.

So Eames dug. He dug and did the legwork and pulled strings and tapped old connections because going into the fourth month and not hearing a word from Arthur made him worry. Not hearing anything about Arthur really made him worry. And the more he dug, the more terrifying it seem to get. Evidence began to mount that Cobol did have Arthur. But he didn’t know if he was dead, if he was being tortured, if he was being kept for information. Eames couldn’t move unless he had more information.

Then it all came to head. He was in Austria following a lead when he felt someone behind him. When he turned to see if he had a tail, he saw no one so he kept going. It wasn’t until he turned a corner to go down a dark path that he saw a shadowy figure from the corner of his eye. He went to his get his own gun but he was too late on the draw. He had a gun to his face and for a moment, Eames could only focus on the barrel until he saw past it and saw it was Arthur.

“Arthur…it’s me…”

Arthur said nothing back. He continued to stare at Eames with a cold, vacant stare and Eames said,

  
“Arthur…you know who I am.”

“I know who you are.”

His words were in Arthur’s tone, but that wasn’t his Arthur. Something was wrong and Eames knew it. He ducked out of the way, shoving Arthur’s arm at the same time, hearing the gun go off as he did. He knocked the weapon out of Arthur’s hand, but it was all he managed to do before being struck in the back of the shoulder with an elbow. Facing Arthur in hand to hand combat was something he never wanted to do; Arthur was fast and he had amazing reach, but Eames was strength and force when he was close and the moment, he had the advantage of being close, hitting Arthur on his side, trying to disorient him. When he pressed his arm against Arthur’s throat, he managed to pin him to the wall.

“Arthur! What are you doing? It’s me!”

“I know who you are.” Arthur choked out before kneeing Eames in the side to get him off.

Eames felt the rib bruise and held up his defense as Arthur went after him. Eames now knew something was off, something was wrong with Arthur. Cobol had done something to him and now Eames had to stop him. He felt his lip break when Arthur’s fist connected with his mouth and Eames had to accept the fact that this wasn’t going to go easy. He squared his shoulders and ducked the next swing before coming back hard at Arthur, hitting him in the face, throwing him off balance as he fell back against the wall and slumped down, still and out cold.

Eames struggled to catch his breath and spat out the blood from his mouth before he knelt down to make sure Arthur was unconscious before he slowly began to sling him over his shoulder, gradually standing up, his body aching from the blows Arthur rained on him earlier. He needed to get Arthur help, but for now, he needed to get Arthur out of that alley.


	1654. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Could we get some power bottom Arthur, promising Eames "I won't stop until your legs are shaking and the neighbors know your name," and then he promptly follows through. Afterwards, they meet the neighbor(s).

Eames moaned loudly, his hands digging around Arthur’s thighs. Arthur only smirked and looked down at him and when Eames bit his lip to stop himself, Arthur moved again.

“Don’t quiet down…I want you louder. I’m going to ride you until your legs are shaking and the neighbors know my name.”

Eames looked up at him as Arthur reached up to the headboard, holding on as he began to move. He was riding Eames and dominating him, slowing down, speeding up, rolling his hips, clenching, bouncing and when Eames tried to stop him, Arthur would push his hands away and resume his pace.

“Fuck, Arthur!”

“Yeah, that’s it…louder.”

Arthur kept going, holding onto the the headboard as he bounced on Eames’ cock, riding him hard for now, Eames shouting, moaning and when Arthur let go to balance on Eames’ chest, the headboard began slam against the wall behind their bed.

Arthur kept going, moaning loud too, cursing as Eames began to plead.

“I’m close, close…fuck!”

Arthur slowed down then and Eames whined, wanting to come but it felt so good. When he looked up at Arthur again, he saw him smiling, licking his lips.

“You want to come?”

“Please…”

“Tell me how much you want to come.”

Arthur rolled his hips slowly, then leaned forward a little, then pushed back as Eames groaned as he grappled the sheets beneath them in a white knuckle grip.

“I want to…God please, please Arthur…”

“Louder.”

“Please!”

Arthur smirked before he resumed his speed. He didn’t stop until Eames finally came with a loud groan and shortly afterwards, Arthur followed. He slowly climbed off Eames and laid beside him, both of them struggling to catch their breath, the afterglow evident on their faces.

The next morning, the both of them had errands to do. After having a heavy breakfast, they both got dressed and left their apartment, getting to the elevator and waiting for it. Eames was going through his phone, writing down a grocery list as Arthur mentioned things they needed. When the elevator came, they stepped and pressed the button for the ground floor and just as the doors started to close, they heard a voice asking for the elevator to wait.

Eames stopped the doors from closing and saw a lovely woman and a man following up getting into the elevator.

“Thank you so much! We’re running behind.”

“No problem at all.” Eames smiled.

He saw her smile awkwardly then she cleared her throat and said,

“I’m Mal, this is my husband, Dom.”

Arthur smiled politely in return and Eames said,

“I’m Eames, this is my husband, Arthur.”

It was then that Dom gave an awkward smile, a bit of color on his face and Arthur thought for sure this was some weird homophobic reaction. He immediately found out it wasn’t when Mal said,

“Oh…Arthur is it? I think…we…oh…”

She and Dom looked at each other and Dom suddenly couldn’t stop looking at the floor. Arthur and Eames looked at each other as Arthur laughed nervously and Eames asked,

“What is it?”

“We…uh…we’re your neighbors. I think we share a bedroom wall.”

Eames felt his eyes get wide as Arthur brought his hand to his face.

“Ah well then…seems we all know Arthur though.” Said Eames.

Mal laughed and Eames shook his head, a bit of amusement on his face as Arthur groaned and Dom continued looking at the floor.


	1655. Freddie/Neil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: "I was fucked long before you even laid a finger on me."

Neil felt him before he even saw him.

He had come to London to get away from his past, from his life, from the mistakes he had made and the problems that seem to repeat themselves. He thought a change of scenery, a whole new country, a fresh start would be the way to go. Yet somehow, Neil found himself in the same situations he did before only now they had an accent.

He had a steady job, but it wasn’t enough to pay the insane amount that it cost to live in London. His mom could only send so much and soon he became too embarrassed to keep asking her for money. So he fell back into the old ways and started turning tricks again. But even that wasn’t making the money he needed and out of pure desperation, he began to find bars where a lot of criminals and hustlers hung out in. It was dangerous and he wasn’t naive to think it wasn’t. But when he started turning tricks there, he got one hundred pounds off the first john and he averaged between that and fifty so he braced himself for the worse and hoped for the best.

That night, something felt different. It seem to hang in the air and the sounds and conversations seem to quiet down. It was like the calm before a storm and Neil looked around, trying to figure what or who seem to cause the change in the bar. He leaned against the counter, doing his best to look enticing while he scanned the scene and that’s when he felt it. It sent prickles up the back of his neck and down his spine and he felt the weight of someone’s glare on him though he couldn’t pinpoint where it was coming from.

Neil turned towards the bar again and lit a cigarette and when he ordered a pint, across the bar, he saw who was staring at him. His gaze was heavy on Neil, determined and hot. His eyes seemed glassy and he smoked a cigarette held up by ring covered fingers. Neil knew a john when he saw it and he smiled his sweet smile hoping to get a client for the night. The man across the bar exhaled slowly, his lips full and thick, parted as clouds of smoke left his mouth. His eyes never left Neil’s and when they finally did trail down, Neil felt it as if he had his hands on him already. He shivered again and he began to take off his leather jacket to show off a bit.

It seemed to work when the man came around from the other side of the bar and stood next to Neil. He gestured for his drink to where he was and he pulled Neil’s ashtray over to him to stub his cigarette out. He didn’t even look at Neil when he spoke.

“What’s the likes of you doin here, boy?”

His voice was gravel rubbing against velvet and Neil smirked a bit.

“Nothing. Just having myself a drink.”

“Mmm…I know what you do.”

“Do you?”

The man nodded as he reached into his coat pockets, getting his cigarettes out and removing one from the pack.

“Didn’t think you were a Yank though.”

“Does it matter?”

The man grinned and laughed a bit, shaking his head as Neil offered him a light. When he reached up to remove it from his mouth, Neil saw a wedding band. At least it looked like a wedding band, it was hard to tell with all the rings on his fingers. Either way, Neil wasn’t surprised. He had, had married men before.

“How much?”

“Fifty for a blow, hundred for a ride.”

The man scoffed, a cloud of smoke leaving his mouth.

“You worth that much?”

“You damn right I am.”

Neil arched his back a bit, feeling the man’s gaze on him again, heavy and hot. When Neil met his eyes again, the man took another drag from his cigarette and said,

“Alright. Let’s go then.”

They turned to leave, Neil grabbing his jacket and he felt the man’s hand on his lower back, firm and secure. It made Neil shiver a little.

“What should I call you?” Neil asked.

“Just Freddie. If you’re worth your price, you can call me a lot more afterwards. And you?”

“Neil.”

Freddie nodded and guided Neil out of the bar.


	1656. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Honeymoon time! But Alfie doesn't want to leave the Bakery for any length of time, so they day trip down to Brighton.

Being a newly (and secretly) married man, all Alfie wanted to do was take his new bride on a honeymoon.

It wasn’t profitable to close the bakery down at all and Alfie trusted no one to watch over the place if he was away longer than a day. He knew his bride deserved this trip but his business sense wouldn’t let him leave.

So finally, he decided a day would have to be enough. Without telling anyone at the bakery full details, he told the next man up who could keep an eye on the place, that he would be absent for a day.

“Just one day, I need you to watch the place. Behave as if I’m here, I got matters to attend to.”

His fellow baker nodded and knew better to ask what Alfie was going to do all day. His boss continued.

“Do not tell anyone I’m absent. Anyone asks, you tell ‘em to fuck off, am I clear?”

The man nodded.

“Don’t you fuck this up or I’ll have your fuckin head on a pike, we clear?”

“Yes, Alfie.”

“Alright then, fuck off.”

The man left and Alfie returned to his desk, organizing his paperwork for the day.

That evening when he returned home, he found Arthur sitting at his desk, toiling away at his school work. Alfie couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him. His young bride, the willing boy who married him, the boy he was grooming to one day, take his place at Alfie’s side at his bakery.

“Hey pup, doin school work?”

Arthur nodded, setting his things down and getting up to greet Alfie. He helped him remove his coat, his hat and then Alfie kissed him. Arthur smiled and said,

“Good day?”

“Mm. Tomorrow, we’re goin on a trip.”

“We are? Where we going?”

“You’ll see. Go on, finish your work.”

Arthur smiled and did as Alfie told him.

The following morning, they woke up early and after getting ready and having breakfast, Alfie took him to the train station. After buying tickets and boarding, Arthur looked out the window, bouncing in his seat a bit as he asked,

“Can you tell me where we’re going now?”

“Brighton.”

Arthur turned and looked at him, a smile on his face.

“Why Brighton?”

“It’s lovely. It’s near by and I thought a honeymoon, no matter how small is well deserved.”

Arthur immediately climbed out of his seat and got on Alfie’s lap, minding his hip as he kissed him, excited. They had gotten married some months ago and as much as Arthur would have loved to go somewhere, he understood Alfie’s business was one he could just set aside for extended periods of time. A day away from everything was more than Arthur thought possible.

Brighton was a seaside town with plenty to do and see. Arthur was excited to be there. The first thing he wanted to do was look at the Royal Pavilion and Alfie obliged him, taking him to the historic landmark. They walked through, Arthur taking in everything shown, sighing to himself, reading all the information given. Alfie didn’t say much, but loved how happy Arthur was.

Afterwards, they went to get some lunch, Alfie grateful to sit for a while.

“Thank you for taking me here.”

“Of course, sweetheart. You waited long enough.”

Arthur smiled, taking a chip from his basket as he said,

“Are you having fun?”

“I’m enjoying my time with you.”

Arthur smiled again.

After their meal, they walked along the beach. Arthur had never seen the beach before and he took a deep breath, smelling the salt air, feeling the wind on his face. It was chilly but he still loved it there. He turned to Alfie, seeing him stand there, watching him and he opened his arms when he saw Arthur going towards him. He held him, Arthur’s dimpled smile showing up, his thick waves mussed and tousled, falling over his eyes. Alfie felt more in love with his boy at that moment.

“This is wonderful. I love this so much.”

“I’ll try to get more time to take you on a longer trip one day.”

“If you can but no pressure.”

Alfie put his arms around him, smiling to himself as Arthur rested against him.

After a walk, there was dinner and soon, they were back on the train back home. Arthur was asleep on Alfie’s shoulder, a small smile on his face as he slept and Alfie brought his hand to Arthur’s hair, smoothing it back, cupping his cheek. He knew he would have to leave Arthur at home, then go to the bakery and see who’s head he had to break open and deal with the mayhem of that, but it was worth it. The oncoming headache was worth it because he made Arthur happy and those would be memories he would hang onto for years to come.


	1657. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur is a French exchange student at a London art school and when his moped gets stolen, a mysterious English man chases down the thief and Arthur is all 'swoooooon' as Eames is all 'I've caught the cunt!'

Arthur had just come from Paris to London to attend art school. He had been really looking forward to it but when he got there, he was immediately overwhelmed. He found that walking to school took a lot longer than he anticipated since his flat was a lot further than he was told. He managed to get himself a job on campus, which took off some pressure but until he was able to get his own mode of transportation, he was very overwhelmed.

He kept getting lost taking the tube, either getting off stops too early or too late. Walking took forever but if he was really desperate, he did it only to be exhausted and unable to work when he got home. After a little while, he saved up and got himself a moped. It was all he could really afford but it was exactly what he needed. He didn’t have to worry about taking the tube or paying for it, he didn’t have to worry about getting lost and now his walk to and from campus was cut in half.

That moped ended up being his lifeline, so he was horrified when it was stolen.

He finished classes early and decided to stop at a corner shop to pick up some snacks before getting home. He parked his moped right outside and then went in, got his things and after paying, he left the shop just in time to see a couple of teenagers tearing off on his moped.

“Hey!”

The kids turned to look at him before they took off and Arthur felt his heart racing as he started to run after them, screaming,

“Thieves! Someone help!”

He ran after them, trying to keep his eye on where they went and he shouted for them to stop and he gasped when he saw them take a turn too fast and they skidded into a car. A crowd began to form around one of them who was still on the moped driving, but his passenger got up and ran off. Arthur was still catching his breath, feeling worn out and tired, defeated in only catching one of them. But suddenly, from the crowd a guy began sprinting after the other thief.

The police showed up at the sight of the crash and arrested the thief that had been left behind and asked Arthur questions. He explained how there were two thieves but a man from the crowd ran after him. Sure enough, as he explained, the guy came back with the thief, holding him by the back of his shirt. As he brought him to the police, he smiled and said,

“I caught the cunt!”

Arthur was surprised and also a little impressed by the guy who caught the thief. He was handsome and wearing dark grey sweats and a black fitted shirt, a baseball cap and black trainers. Apparently, when he started running, he had thrown a bag he was carrying off to the side and someone handed it back to him. He thanked them and the police applauded him for catching the thief and Arthur urged him to say something.

The man looked at Arthur as he slung his bag back over his shoulders and Arthur gulped a bit and said,

“T-thank you…for catching the guy.”

“Of course. I saw how distressed you are. Is the bike okay?”

Arthur hadn’t even thought to check it and he immediately turned back to it, lifting it up as the crowd began to disperse. Arthur saw the front of his bike was a bit dented in, the sides scraped up and he frowned, wondering if it would still run. The stranger appeared beside him and helped him move it out of the way and he asked,

“Doesn’t look too bad.”

“The front is banged up…oh and my light…”

He saw it was cracked and he wondered how he would pay for all of the damages.

“I can fix that.”

Arthur looked up and the stranger smiled at him.

“Oh, no I could possibly ask you to do any more…you stopped the guy and now you want to fix my bike-”

“I don’t mind. I’m Eames by the way.”

He held his hand out and Arthur took it, shaking it as he said,

“I’m Arthur.”

“Well, Arthur. Like I said, I can fix it. I’m pretty handy with these kind of things.”

Arthur smiled warmly, feeling even more impressed with Eames.

“You really are my hero.”

Eames grinned and walked along with Arthur, helping him steer his moped as they talked.


	1658. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: The Family Man AU. Arthur is shown an alternate reality where he never left London for NYC after Uni and stayed with Eames.

Years ago, when Arthur was younger, he attended the University of London and met his college sweetheart, Eames. For Arthur, Eames was his everything. They rarely, if ever fought or argued, they were together constantly and Arthur felt more in love with him than he ever thought possible.

He knew it when for their anniversary, Eames took him out after class and they took a train into the country and out in a big field, like something out of a fairy tale, the sky seem to go on forever and every star in the sky was clear and visible. They had a light dinner that Eames had put together and under the twinkling sky, they had sex after they ate. They had exchanged their I love you’s long ago but at that moment, Arthur knew he would never love anyone him again.

But life, like always, intervened. When they finished school, Arthur was offered a lucrative job in New York City. He wanted it, it was his dream job but Eames didn’t want to leave London. He had his own job lined up and neither was ready to give up what they had worked so hard for.

In the end, Arthur went to New York and they tried to continue their relationship despite the distance. They lasted a year before Eames weakly told him they should give up. Arthur was busy, far busier than he imagined and he had missed several phone calls already. Planned trips went missed and it was becoming too much. So it was over.

Arthur continued on with his career and he tried not to think of Eames anymore, heartbreak be damned and years began to fall off the calendar. He became successful and well off, but he was still alone. While randomly dating, having drinks, seeing people socially, he never struck up another relationship like he had with Eames. There were moments, brief as they were, that Arthur would think about Eames and wondered how he is, if he was happy and how much he missed him.

Around the time of his birthday, Arthur came home to his beautiful penthouse overlooking the park. He had just gotten back from a round of drinks, courtesy of the guys at the firm and he was still in a good mood as he went through his mail and alternately checked his phone.

He stopped cold as he flipped through his mail and saw he had a card from Eames. He recognized his own address in Eames’ handwriting before he even saw it was from him. He set everything down first and then gently opened the pale grey envelope and saw it was a card. He slid it out, carefully, seeing the tasteful, simple card and he opened it reading the brief message.

‘Happy birthday, Arthur. I hope you have a wonderful day. - E’

Arthur felt it strange that Eames would send him a card. It had been about two years since their last correspondence and even that was brief and awkward. But it was nice and it made him wonder about Eames again. It also made him miss him again.

He sighed to himself, feeling too drunk to deal with the matter at the moment and set his mail day and decided to go to bed.

In the morning, Arthur yawned, feeling warm but not uncomfortable and he groaned a bit, knowing he would have a hell of a hangover as soon as he opened his eyes. As he turned over to his other side, he felt something move beside him and for a moment, it felt right. He sighed and heard a familiar voice say,

“Darling, we have to get going soon.”

“Mmm…five more minutes.”

Arthur smiled, knowing that voice, knowing it was Eames.

Eames.

He opened his eyes and sat up immediately, looking at Eames and realizing they were in bed together. Eames had on his pajama bottoms and sported a messy bedhead and he was just as Arthur had always known him.

“Darling?”

Arthur nearly tumbled out of bed, Eames reaching over to steady him as Arthur felt like he was going insane. He looked around, seeing he was not in his Manhattan penthouse, he was in London. His heart was beating furiously as he panted and tried to grasp what was going on, Eames slowly getting out of bed, approaching him cautiously.

“Arthur…”

“What’s going on? Why am I here?”

Eames held his hands up and spoke in a soft voice to him.

“Arthur, this is our flat in London. We’ve lived here for a few years now right after we graduated from school.”

The words made even less sense in Arthur’s head; graduated after school? London? Before he knew it, he lost consciousness.

When he woke up again, Eames was looking over at him, petting his head with a damp towel.

“There you are. You gave me such a fright.”

“I’m…confused.”

“You seem like it. Just lay here, okay? I’m going to cancel brunch, you need rest.”

Arthur didn’t say anything, he just let Eames leave the room, closing the door a bit behind him and once alone, Arthur immediately sat up and began to look around. He opened drawers, seeing his things, his underwear and socks. In the closet, hung all his clothes and shoes, just as he had arranged them in Manhattan. He found pictures and was shocked and felt as he had missed the past few years of his life.

There were pictures of him and Eames on vacation somewhere, pictures of them together where Eames had a beard though at the moment, he didn’t have one. Then he saw a picture of them in a formal event…their wedding and Arthur looked at his hand, seeing the band on his ring finger. Oh my God, they got married…

Arthur had no idea what was happening and how he ended up in London, married to Eames. It was the life that would have happened if he had stayed, rather than gone to New York. When Eames came back in, a worried look on his face, he saw Arthur sitting up.

“My love, are you feeling alright?”

Arthur’s heart sang hearing Eames call him that. It had been years and he found himself longing for him like he never allowed himself to. He stood up and went over to Eames, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him hard. God he had missed him, every moment of every day they were apart and when he pulled back, Eames smiled and said,

“I guess you are.”

“I just missed you.”

“I was only gone for a moment.”

Arthur held onto him tightly, never wanting to let go. There was a lot he didn’t understand, he didn’t know what happened or if this was a dream, but now he didn’t it to be over.


	1659. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy and Jon hooking up at a key party. ;)

Jon still couldn’t believe he was being talked into this.

A friend of a friend had extended an invitation to Jon and his friends about a key party and Jon was on the fence. He wasn’t prude or anything, he wasn’t against sleeping with strangers, but he worried who he might get. After a bit of coaxing and prodding, Jon went.

That night, the host invited them in and encouraged to leave their keys in a big fish bowl right at the door. Jon hesitated in leaving his keys, holding them in his palm right over the bowl, his favorite key chain; a soft once white bunny that his sister gave him, dangled and then he dropped them.

He sighed and went about the party, getting a drink, talking to some people he knew, making small talk. It was a good party and by the end of the night, he felt a little buzzed, his nerves gone now and he started to look forward to who would pick him.

The host then stood at the big fish bowl, holding it up, announcing that the picking would soon happen. Jon stood with his friends, still holding onto his beer, smiling, looking forward to the turn of events. He watched the first few girls in the party pick a set of keys and Jon found himself disappointed that he wasn’t among the once chosen. But then he realized guys were picking too. He felt a little panic as he whispered to his friend and said,

“You didn’t tell me dudes were picking here too.”

Jon should have known. The guy was a co worker friend, they had only hung out a handful of times prior to this and now he was getting stuck in a situation he wasn’t sure he could face. Suddenly, Jon noticed this massive guy reach into the bowl and Jon felt his whole world stopping as the guy took out his keys. The bunny keychain was a dead giveaway and when the guy held them up, everyone looked around the room, waiting to step forward. Jon swallowed hard and for a moment, he thought maybe he shouldn’t say it was him, but he finished his beer and thought, ‘fuck it nothing happens if I don’t want it to’ and he said,

“Those are mine.”

There were whistles and snickers and Jon felt a little embarrassed but he didn’t lose his nerve. He took his keys back and left the party with the guy.

His name was Tommy and once Jon managed to get a good look at him, he saw he was….really good looking. Jon wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He had only brief, quick encounters with other guys, brushes at a club, sloppy in the dark kisses in the back of rooms and fondling in bathrooms, but he had remained turned on by women. But Tommy…Tommy was turning him on like crazy. In Jon’s car, they kissed, Tommy a man of few words, but all of them right and strong and forward. He pulled Jon’s head closer to his own, kissing him like he had been wanting to all night. Jon gasped, feeling like he had nothing to hold onto that wasn’t Tommy. When they broke for air, Jon panting and now painfully hard, Tommy attacked his throat, kissing him everywhere, his lips, oh God, his lips, they were soft and full and didn’t miss an inch beneath his ear, down his neck, along his jaw.

“We…fuck…we can go back to my apartment…I don’t live too far from here.”

Tommy pulled away and nodded.

“Drive fast.”

And Jon did. He was sure he made a fifteen minute drive down to five and when Jon walked Tommy to his apartment, he felt so much smaller. Tommy wasn’t tall but he was broad and he seem to consume all of Jon’s space. In the elevator, Tommy pressed him against the elevator, devouring his mouth, undoing his jeans to touch him and Jon shivered and hung on, cursing and panting softly. When the doors opened, Jon dragged Tommy to his door, quickly opening it and pulling Tommy in. He slammed the door and pulled at Tommy’s henley shirt, then his own before Tommy took charge, pulling him close and lifting him up to get him out of his jeans, Jon kicking off his shoes at the same time.

“We’re not makin it to your bed.”

“Just fuck me on the couch.”

Tommy grinned and brought Jon there, yanking the rest of his clothes off the both of them and proceeded to do just that.

It was probably the best sex Jon had ever had and when he came, he actually nodded off, something he had never done before. Tommy caught his breath afterwards and slowly sat up, minding Jon as he stood up.

“Hey.”

He gently shook Jon’s knee, waking him up.

“Bathroom.”

“Oh…down the hall, first door on your left.”

Tommy left and Jon sighed deeply, feeling relaxed and fucked out, wanting to sleep. He almost did until Tommy returned, his jeans back on, his shirt in his hands as he began turning it right side in. They looked at each other and Tommy smiled a bit at him. Jon expected this to be awkward, moments after sex usually were, but Tommy said,

“Can I give you a call sometime?”

“Uh…yeah. Sure.”

He pulled on his jeans and after a bit of panic, realizing his phone fell out of his pocket and was on the floor, he grabbed it and then exchanged numbers with Tommy. Tommy then tucked his phone into his jeans and put his shirt on, tugging it down, giving himself cowlicks in the process. He got his shoes and Jon then walked him to the door.

“You were great.”

“You too…”

“I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

Tommy reached up, holding Jon’s chin as he kissed him again, leaving him a little dizzy when he pulled back.

“Night.”

“Good night.”


	1660. Freddie/Neil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Maybe a follow up to what happens when they leave the bar? Where they go, what they do *wink wink*

Neil was always nervous leaving with a john. He had, had his fair share of violent, hostile men that despite Neil’s willingness, still wanted to force him, to hurt him. They got off on it and it made Neil sick to his stomach. He tolerated some of the abuse, but in case it got too far, Neil began carrying a switchblade with him.

Freddie seemed calm, though Neil could tell something was going on behind those glassy eyes. But for now, Neil went with him, getting into his car and keeping his hand subtly close to the door handle, in case he had to jump out. Freddie drove and Neil tried to pay attention to where they were going and he felt relieved when he recognized the area.

In the darkness of a closed lot, Freddie parked the car and killed the engine and he finished his cigarette before rolling down the window and flicking it out, exhaling slowly as he then reached into his pocket to withdraw some money. Neil was tense until that moment, even as Freddie handed him fifty pounds. In his rookie days, when Neil was young and inexperienced, he once took money offered to him, only to be grabbed and smacked around. He was forced to perform and then thrown out without a cent and since then, Neil made sure to be alert as he took money from anyone.

“Go on then, get to work.”

Neil nodded, tucking away the pounds into his jeans before he leaned over and began undoing Freddie’s pants to blow him.

He usually hated doing this. It’s why he charged so much. Most men were disgusting, unclean and had no qualms about it either. But Freddie, much to Neil’s relief was clean and well groomed. Neil only took a moment to stroke him to full hardness before taking his cock in his mouth, sucking softly at first, getting use to the weight, the girth and he listened to Freddie moaning softly.

Neil kept going, his head bobbing up and down, alternating speeds and it was going well until he felt Freddie’s ring covered hand on his head. In panic, he immediately sat up and threw himself back into his seat, his back to the door, his hand on the handle. Freddie looked annoyed at him and said,

“What the fuck is your problem?”

“You put your hand on my head.”

“I wasn’t gonna do nothing!”

Though his voice was raised, Freddie looked more annoyed than anything else. Neil sighed a bit and leaned back over to him, tucking his hair behind his ear.

“Just don’t touch me.”

“It’s all you had to say.”

So Neil resumed sucking him off, until Freddie came. Neil sat back up and turned to his seat again, rolling down the window to spit the come in his mouth and then he wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand. He heard Freddie chuckling as he did up his pants again.

“Not a swallower huh?”

“I don’t know you well enough to swallow.”

Neil sat back in his seat, relieved that things were going well. He relaxed a little as Freddie lit another cigarette and then offered one to Neil, who accepted. As they smoked, Freddie looked at him and asked,

“You always hang out at that bar?”

“Most nights. Why, you want to be my regular?” Neil grinned.

“Cocky shit.”

But he didn’t say no. After a few more minutes, Freddie drove them back and dropped Neil off at the bar. Before Neil got out of the car, Freddie told him,

“Keep yourself available tomorrow.”

Neil nodded and got out of the car, returning to the bar.

The following evening, it was almost the same thing. Freddie found him and took him out to his car but Neil could sense something was immediately wrong. Freddie kept sniffling as if he had a cold and he was tense. It only took Neil a moment to realize that Freddie, was high. That wasn’t a good sign and before he got into the car, he told Freddie so.

“You’re high aren’t you?”

Freddie chuckle.

“Nah, nah. Well a bit.”

He wiped at his nose and Neil knew he had done coke.

“Probably shouldn’t go anywhere with you. Not like this.”

“Aw, what’s the matter cookie? Too good to mess with the likes of me now? Here I’ll make it worth your while.”

He dug into the pockets of his leather jacket and produced a couple of notes, showing them to Neil. It was at least two hundred pounds.

“How about now?”

Neil frowned, looking at the notes and then at Freddie’s tense face and glassy eyes. He was looking at danger and he knew it. But Neil was never one to make wise, safe choices so he took it and Freddie grinned at him, opening the passenger side door and letting Neil in.


	1661. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: "our friends who are dating (Dom/Mal or Yusuf/Ariadne) set us up on a blind date so we could double date and I didn't expect this to go so well or to find you as hot as I do."

Arthur had resisted as long as he could have but Mal was persistent. She was his best friend and when she started dating her boyfriend Dom, she told Arthur about Dom’s best friend Eames.

“Dom met him in school. They’re really great friends and Dom speaks the world of him.”

  
Arthur had heard it all before and he sighed as he glanced up from his latte.

“Have you met him?”

“I have! And he’s so, so handsome and British.”

She grinned at him, a devious look in her eye. Arthur sighed, not wanting to be fixed up but Mal was bound and determined to make this happen.

“What does he have to say about all this?”

“He’s for it!”

Which really meant that he was being pressured into this as much as Arthur was.

“Come on, just one date. Dinner. Actually, lunch. Day dates are usually better, that way you can bail in case it goes wrong. And lunch is cheaper! You know, in case you have to pay yourself.”

“You’re instilling a lot of faith in me.”

Mal waved him off.

“So?”

Arthur gave a deep sigh, rolling his eyes as he said,

“Fine. Make it happen. I give.”

Mal clapped in joy.

Over the next few days, Mal and Dom arranged for Eames and Arthur to meet. Mal had told Arthur all about him, what he did for a living, what he looked like, what he liked and she constantly told him that Eames was looking forward to their lunch date but Arthur had a feeling she was just trying to make him more at ease. The day before the set up lunch, Arthur got a text from an unknown number and he looked at it.

_‘Hi, Arthur this is Eames. Dom gave me your number. I thought it would be best if I had a way to contact you before our lunch, so we don’t miss each other.’_

_‘Oh hi Eames. Yeah that’s a good idea, I didn’t even think of that.’_

_‘No worries. I also wanted to tell you that I’m looking forward to meeting you tomorrow.’_

Arthur smiled a bit.

_‘Me too.’_

Now Arthur felt  a bit more at ease.

The next afternoon, Arthur went to the predetermined cafe for his lunch date with Eames. He had gone to the gym earlier that morning, showered and then picked out a proper outfit. He decided to go with fitted dark jeans and a black and dark blue plaid button down shirt and he rolled the sleeves up. He brushed his hair and wore his glasses and his casual chelsea boots. When he got to the cafe, he swallowed hard, wondering if Eames would still show up. He regretted not asking for a picture and he wondered if Mal had shown Eames a picture of him.

_‘Hi, I’m here. I think I’m early.’_

As he sent the text, he checked the time, seeing he was about ten minutes early.

_‘I’m here. Is that you at the door?’_

Arthur looked up and saw another guy already sitting at a table holding his phone. Their eyes met and he gave a hesitant wave and Arthur smiled a bit, walking over to him.

“Eames?”

“Arthur.”

Eames stood up and shook his hand before he went around to Arthur’s side and pulled out his chair for him. Arthur laughed a little and sat down so Eames could push the chair in for him. He then sat down and they both sighed a bit.

“I must admit, I’m not at all disappointed.”

“Me either.”

“Dom did say you were handsome but I think he undersold you.”

“Yeah, Mal too.”

Eames smiled and Arthur felt a little smitten. Eames was damn good looking, hot even. He wore jeans and a regular t-shirt, but it was fitted in all the right places, showing off well toned thick arms covered in tattoos. He wore bracelets and a heavy watch and he was clean shaven and had the fullest, thickest lips Arthur had ever seen on anyone. His eyes were a sparkling blue and Arthur didn’t even care about the messy bedhead he sported.

They looked over a menu and when the waiter came, they ordered lunch and drinks and while they waited, they talked. They shared basic information, then their interests and likes and dislikes. Then they talked about their best friends.

“Dom was adamant about us meeting. He’s never so pushy but he said I _had_ to meet you.”

Arthur laughed.

“Mal too. Though frankly, now I’m regretting not doing this earlier.”

“Same. Then I met Mal and she said I’d be perfect for you and I didn’t know how she knew.”

“When I met Dom, he said the same thing. I thought it was all Mal at first but after being in a room with the both of them, oh my God.”

Eames laughed and agreed.

They had their lunch, shared their fries and when it was over, Eames paid and then they both walked out together. They stood outside, the day still early and Arthur found he was having a really good time. He didn’t really want this to end.

“So…if you don’t have any plans after this, do you want to get some coffee?”

Eames grinned.

“I was about to ask you the same thing.”

Arthur smiled, excited as they began to walk. The entire walk there, he knew he was going to have to give the biggest thanks to Mal ever and hear ‘ _I told you so_ ’ for the rest of his life. But it was totally worth it.


	1662. Tommy/Neil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy is a detective working on a missing child case Neil is one of the kids who were brought up for questioning

Detective Tommy Conlon had been awarded several times over for cracking cold cases and discovering what happened to missing and kidnapped people. Most of the time, the story didn’t end well, but when there was a happy moment, he was happier with the person being returned and not the praise that followed. He had been offered to write books and go on shows, but he turned it down. The focus should be on the person who was a victim, not the detective who found them.

As it stood, Tommy was working on the latest case, a string of missing children that seem to be a sex ring. It was huge and Tommy could tell this was far reaching and bigger than him, but he wanted to get at least one kid out. It would make all the difference to him, personally.

He worked tirelessly, chasing down leads, cashing in favors, looking under every rock, took in every tip until it was exhausted until he found something. All his work, lead him to a young man who was known to have valuable information.

Tommy brought him in, him being Neil McCormick. Neil was known around the city to be a hustler, in his twenties now with a wrap sheet a mile long of solicitation arrests. When Tommy collared him, Neil was at a bar and he sighed deeply when what he thought was a john of the night, turned out to be a detective.

“This entrapment. You didn’t tell me you were a cop.”

“That shit only works on T.V kid. In real life, I don’t have to tell you shit.”

He cuffed him and took him back to the station. In the interrogation room, Neil was uncuffed and given a cup of coffee and Tommy sat across from him.

“Wow, coffee. Are you new? I’ve never been arrested by you before.”

“I’m Detective Conlon.”

“Is uh, Detective Barsa here? He knows who I am. In fact, he owes me a favor.”

He grinned, narrowing his eyes and Tommy frowned. Barsa had been a detective on his squad that had gone under investigation and recently fired for taking bribes and apparently, sexual favors.

“He’s gone. But I didn’t arrest you for solicitation. I’m willing to look the other way just this once in exchange for something.”

“Well whatever you want from me, you picked a bad place to cash in that favor.”

“Not that kind of favor. I need information.”

Neil was now confused.

“What kind of information?”

Tommy explained, without giving away all he knew, about the rash of missing kids. Neil tensed up as Tommy told him, showed him the case file with the ones that were found, dead and discarded in back alleys. Neil looked away and Tommy knew he knew something.

“You know about these kids don’t you?”

Neil said nothing. Tommy took away the photos.

“If you tell me what you know-”

“I’ll be dead.”

“We’ll protect you.”

Neil scoffed.

“Right. Cops will protect me.”

“This is a huge case and you’d be my only strong lead.”

“Just arrest me.”

“Neil…”

“I don’t know anything! And I won’t say another word!”

Tommy sighed and he knew he had no choice. He couldn’t force Neil to talk so he had him taken to holding for a while.

While Tommy continued working through the case, he found back tracked as far as the case would let him. He opened the file containing the list of missing children, the latest ones on top and the earliest ones towards the end. As Tommy got to the back of the file, he saw Neil.

It took Tommy a moment to realize it was Neil, the image didn’t have a complete name, the boy in the image was listed as a ward of the state, no last name, just a first initial, N. He had been picked up on the streets and put in a home and only after a few weeks, went missing. No one had bothered to look for him since he had no family, no name but he had been tied in with the rest of the kids who fit the same M.O. Tommy pulled his picture and went forward again, looking at all the missing children, some fit the same stats as Neil, a ward of the state, put in homes then vanished, others were kids that were in foster care, with more of a history but there had been a pattern there.

Neil did know about those kids, about the ring, about everything, because he was one of them. Now more than ever Tommy understood Neil’s hesitation to speak. He took the file with him as he went to holding where he found Neil resting on the bench against the wall, his head tipped back as he slept. He woke up when he felt Tommy’s shadow fall on him and he yawned.

“Hey, am I released yet?”

Tommy held his picture up as he said,

“This is you, isn’t it?”

Neil looked at the image and slowly stood up, approaching the bars. He looked at his younger self, then back at Tommy.

“Where did you get that?”

“This is my case. I want to help you.”

“You don’t want to help me. You want to use me up like Barsa did. You don’t want to help any of us.”

“I’m not like Barsa. He was disgusting and crooked and I’m not him. I want to help you, all of you but starting with you first.”

“How are you going to help me? You gonna get me out? Get me a real job? Some shitty apartment somewhere in the city where I’ll get robbed or worse? And when what will happen when they find me again huh? You know why those kids you found were killed? Because they tried to reach for help. I’m not stupid enough to fall for it.”

Tommy looked at the fear and anger in Neil’s eyes. He was still a boy, much younger than Tommy thought and he didn’t look away.

“If I protect you, will you tell me what you know?”

“You can’t protect me!”

“Yes I can. I’ll protect you myself. You’ll stay with me. Never out of my sight. When I work this case, you’ll be with me.”

Neil scoffed.

“Your boss will love that.”

“I’m desperate. I’ll do whatever I have to, to break this case. If that means protecting you, so be it. I’ll take the heat.”

Neil saw the sincerity in his face and he sighed, feeling defeated and tired. He looked away first then softly said,

“If you mean it…I’ll tell you everything I know.”

“I do mean it.”

“Then I’ll talk.”


	1663. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Family Man: Do they have a family? Dogs? Does Arthur miss his old life or is this one better (even if he doesn't have his 'dream job')?

Arthur felt like he was remembering a dream. A life he missed or forgot about somehow. He and Eames had lived together happily for years, they had gotten married and had two dogs. Arthur remembered wanting those two dogs when they were in university together, Biscuit and Donut. Biscuit was a yellow lab and Donut was a mixed mutt that was black and had white splotches on his back and the back of his head as if he had confectioners sugar all over him. He felt sad he couldn’t remember how they got them, but all he knew was that they were there with them.

Eames seemed concerned about him after that morning’s freak out and now he watched Arthur with a concern that made Arthur feel so loved. He walked around their flat, spending moments at a time looking at pictures, at mementos, at prints that hung on the wall, at books collected on their shelves, trying to piece together the past few years. Their relationship was caught and framed in perfect moments, just as Arthur had always wanted. He saw them after they both graduated university and how they were married, a smaller photo on a coffee table of both their hands overlapping each other, their wedding bands on display with the date of their wedding engraved on the frame. He saw their honeymoon images; both of them in their beach shorts on white beaches. He saw them with Biscuit and Donut when they were puppies and individual images of both pups. He saw them on the Brooklyn Bridge, on cliffs overlooking oceans, in Italy ruins and in front of ancient architecture in Vienna. He saw all the things they had collected on shelves, tasteful little dust collectors; a miniature version of the Colosseum, art books of museums they had gone to, art prints of priceless works of art. It was everything he and Eames had ever talked about doing when they were together.

As he stood in their kitchen, looking at his mug, his mug that Eames had given him so many years ago, that in his other life, he still had but stayed hidden in the back of his shelves because it hurt too much to look at, he wondered why he ever let this go. Eames peeked in on him, behind him, paws clicked on the floor.

“Arthur, darling? Are you okay?”

He could hear the concern in Eames’ voice and he smiled, turning to look at him. There he was, cowlicks and all, the man that Arthur couldn’t ever think of leaving again. He nodded and said,

“Could you humor me with something?”

“Yes, of course.”

“When we were in school, didn’t I get a job offer in New York?”

Eames nodded.

“Yeah. We talked about it at length. I told you if you really wanted it, you should go. It was your dream, the thing you worked so hard to achieve. We could make it work because I couldn’t go. I had my own job offer here in London but you couldn’t do it. You said you had no dream if we weren’t together.”

“So I stayed.”

“It was the best thing that happened to us. You got accepted into a firm here in the city a week later. The following year, we got married…and here we are.”

Arthur could have cried. He threw away this life over nothing. He lost Eames before and he wasn’t about to make the same mistake again.

“Yeah…here we are.”

“You sure you’re okay?”

Arthur looked at his mug, Mr. Darcy’s confession scrawled on the side and then set it down before going to Eames, putting his arms around him.

“I’ve never been better.”

For the rest of the day, Arthur told Eames he felt sentimental and nostalgic and that he wanted to look at pictures and talk about old times. Eames was happy to oblige so they talked about their university days and how Eames was now an art history professor at Oxford and how they wanted to take another trip soon.

“To Reykjavik. We always talked about seeing the Northern Lights.”

Arthur felt his heart beat hard. It had been something he had always wanted to see and he remembered talking about it with Eames so many times. Just like all the trips they took. They had all been dreams they shared.

“I can’t wait to go. Let’s arrange for it soon, okay?”

“Yeah, I have some vacation time coming up. Your caseload isn’t as heavy as it use to be. Let’s do it before we have to wait until next year for the lights.”

“Yes.”

Arthur smiled and felt Eames kiss him.

That night, they made love and Arthur felt so much when it happened. It felt as if it had been a lifetime, though it probably wasn’t. He hung onto Eames, kissing him desperately, again missing him, pining for him like he had before. When they were finished, Arthur kissed him hard, holding onto his face whispering how much he loved him.

“I love you too. So much. You’re my whole life.”

Arthur only smiled.

In the morning, Arthur felt the sun warming his face and he smiled. However, his smile was gone when he turned and felt he was alone. He sat up, looking around, seeing he was back in Manhattan, back in his penthouse, alone. Knowing he would get no answer, he sat up and called out for him anyway.

“Eames?”

He heard nothing and his heart broke. For a while, he sat there, feeling desperately alone and now knowing what he had missed out on, he couldn’t tolerate a moment of it. Without thinking clearly, he got dressed and packed a bag, arranging travel plans as he left his apartment.

In the cab on his way to the airport, he called his firm, telling them an emergency came up and he would be gone for a few days. In the plane on the flight to London, he trembled with anxiety, needing to get there, needing to see Eames, wondering if it was entirely too late.

He landed and after grabbing his bags, he went to his hotel to shower and change and not look as insane as he felt. He held the card Eames had mailed to him and asked a cab to take him there, tapping the edge of it against his leg as he looked out the window. Things looked so familiar, yet they were so different and his nerves began to get to him then. What had he done? He had just left everything behind and jumped on a plane to see his ex, who may not want to see him. What if he was seeing someone? What if he would turn him away?

It suddenly became too late when the cab stopped and said,

“Here you are sir.”

Arthur paid him and got out, going to the modest looking building that Eames now lived in. He swallowed hard and approached the door, knocking on it and then waiting. It felt like another lifetime passed before the door opened and there stood Eames. He was just as Arthur always remembered, a little thinner, facial hair growing back and a shocked look on his face.

“Arthur…”

In a fit of nerves, Arthur began to babble.

“I got your card and I wanted…to say thank you. And, and…God I missed you. I missed you so much. Can I?”

He held his arms apart and Eames took him in his embrace, holding him.

“You’re a mad man. I can’t believe you just came here. I haven’t seen you in so long.”

Arthur trembled and but he smiled.

“Am I disturbing you? Are you alone?”

“Just me and my dogs, love. Come in.”

Arthur stepped inside and looked at Eames again.

“I needed to talk to you. I know it’s been…so long but…I was wondering if…maybe it’s not too late?”

Eames sighed and took Arthur’s hand.

“We can talk…and no. It’s not too late.”


	1664. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: They are vacationing some where warm and get caught in a storm. Eames says "we'd better get out of these wet clothes." Arthur is half way out of his shirt before he remembers where he is. He pauses for a moment with the decision to make, get angry and button his shirt back up. Or call Eames's bluff and continue stripping.

Because the team had been fortunate enough to have a job near the Fiji islands, they decided that as soon as the job was over, everyone was going on vacation. A little down time was well deserved.

It was sand and heat and beaches and drinks with little umbrellas in them and it was just what everyone needed after such a stressful job. Ariadne slathered sunscreen on herself and spent hours on the beach, listening to music on her phone, reading books and sometimes napping. Yusuf broke out the ugliest, loudest shirts he owned and sat at the beach bar and chatted with the owner, with other guests, sometimes his team members if they were there and enjoyed the shade and the sound of the beach. Dom napped. He stayed in his air conditioned hotel room and slept for what seemed like hours, often joining his friends for dinner and looking as relaxed and calm as anyone had ever seen him. Arthur alternated in staying in his room and going on the beach, sometimes joining Yusuf for drink, sometimes hanging out with Ariadne. Eames was everywhere and nowhere. He was on the beach, he was at the bar, he was in the ocean, he was out of sight.

Once or twice, while Arthur was on the beach, Eames joined him and the last time, Arthur and him began talking more and they ended up at the bar with Yusuf.

They continued to hang out after that, sometimes going into town for lunch, or just looking around at the local wares. It was nice to hang out with Eames, Arthur would think to himself. It wasn’t the first time he thought that. On other jobs, in between research and planning, he found himself hanging out with Eames on the sofas, both of them talking about the city they were in or coffee, or food and forming plans that never seem to materialize because of conflicting schedules. Eames was flirting with him, Arthur was sure of it, but the timing never seem to line up.

While in town, Eames showed him a tacky little souvenir and Arthur laughed, telling him he should buy it.

“Now why would I do that to myself?”

“You love all those dusty little brickabracks. I know you. I’m sure you have a coffee table full of them in London.”

“How would you even know? You’ve never been to my flat.”

“You never invited me!”

“Fine, next time you’re in the city, come round and you’ll see my coffee table is brickabrack free. And just for that, I’m buying this for you.”

“No! Eames!”

Eames waved him off and went to the register, buying the ugly little collectable, a clay sand scene with palm tree and the word Fiji “drawn” in the sand. When Eames came back, he gave it to Arthur with a smile and Arthur sighed, accepted it with a thanks.

As they began to walk back to the resort, it started to rain and while everyone scattered, Eames and Arthur ran back, Arthur holding his bag over his head but the point was moot because by the time they got back, they were both soaked to the bone. They went to Arthur’s room because it was closer, one of the bungalows right on the sand and once inside, Arthur groaned, setting his bags down near the door and heading the bathroom to get them both towels.

“I’ll head back to my room in a second. We’ve got to get out of these wet clothes.”

Arthur nodded and without thinking, he started to get out of his shirt. He had it pulled up over his shoulders when he realized what he was doing and that Eames was watching him with a smirk. This was it, the moment Arthur had been waiting for. When all the flirting and the possible plans were finally coming together. He could either make a move and see where this lead them, or stop undressing and risk it not going anywhere all over again.

So Arthur kept going, taking off his wet shirt and then sliding off his cargos.

“Arthur…you realize what you’re doing?”

“Yeah, I realize it just fine.”

He stood up straight, his wet boxer briefs clinging to him, the chill from the air conditioning making his skin goosebump as Arthur then pressed his towel to his face and he looked back at Eames, unnerved.

“So you going to dry off or what?”

Eames’ grin only got wider as he began to undress too.


	1665. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: they both started fighting and mid fight tommy says something that hurts jon. He tries to give a comeback but he can't. They make up afterwards but Jon is still hurt and insecure and won't stop overthinking.

“You think you’re so much better than you actually are! You’re not you know, you’re not smarter than me, you’re barely anything and if you’re anything it’s because I made you that way!”

They had gotten into a fight. It started as most fights do, a small misunderstanding taken way, way out of hand. Tommy and Jon had gone back and forth, yelling at each other and when Tommy didn’t get something that Jon had said, Jon called him stupid. From there, Tommy’s anger leveled up and he shouted back at him and it made Jon freeze.

Tommy saw he had him and went in to finish him.

“Look at you. Can’t even answer me back. Who’s fucking stupid now?”

Jon felt angry and humiliated and he felt his mouth open and close, not being able to think of a comeback. Eventually he just walked away from Tommy, going to their bedroom and slamming the door behind him.

It was later on that same night and Tommy realized that Jon had not come out from the room since their fight. He sighed a bit to himself, now feeling bad now that he had a chance to cool down. He knew he had gone too far and he wondered if Jon would be willing to patch things up. When he got to their bedroom door, he knocked and then opened it, peeking as he said,

“Jon?”

He saw the lamp was turned on and Jon was lying on his side of their bed. He had his hands pillowing the back of his head as he stared up at the ceiling and Tommy was hesitant as he stepped in. Without saying a word, he sat beside him on the bed and said,

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said before.”

“Yes you did.”

“No, I didn’t. I just said it to make you mad.”

Jon looked at him and Tommy felt a little hopeful.

“I was just mad. I’m sorry.”

Jon sighed a little and sat up, his hand resting on Tommy’s forearm.

“That hurt.”

“I know, I’m a shit for saying that. I really am sorry.”

Jon looked up at him and Tommy could see that he had hurt Jon badly. He felt a little more guilty and he brought his hand to Jon’s face and said,

“I love you.”

Jon gave a small smile and said,

“I love you too.”

They kissed and Tommy offered to make them dinner. Jon said sure and followed Tommy to the kitchen. They talked and went about the rest of the night. By the time they got to bed, Jon was still quiet and withdrawn. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Tommy said to him and even though he said he was over it, he wasn’t. When he was sure Tommy was asleep, Jon slipped out of bed and went to sit outside for a while. He wished he still had cigarettes but clean living had taken those away from him a long time ago. He sat on the front steps of his apartment and just took in the nighttime sounds and the distant sounds of cars.

He was only out there alone for a few minutes before the front door opened and Tommy stepped out to join him.

“What’s up?”

Jon shook his head and Tommy nudged him.

“Angel Face…”

Jon sighed.

“It’s just…what you said, hurt. It really, really hurt. And I know you said you didn’t mean it but now I can’t stop thinking about it. I can’t stand the idea that if we ever fight again, you’ll bring it up again.”

“I thought you still might be thinking about it. Look, what I said was out of line. I regret saying it and I shouldn’t have. I’m really sorry. I don’t actually think that, I don’t. All I did was get you in better shape. I don’t at all think I made you anything except happy.”

Jon smiled weakly and rested his head on Tommy’s shoulder.

“You did make me happy. You do.”

“You make me happy too. I’ll be sorry I said that the rest of my life. And I promise, next fight, I will never say anything like that again.”

Jon nodded.

“Come on, let’s go back to bed, it’s cold and late.”

They got up and went back inside and while Tommy closed the door, Jon said,

“You really go for the throat when you’re mad.”

“I know, I’m asshole.”

“Still love you though.”

“I love you too.”

Tommy smile and let Jon take his hand so they could go back to bed.


	1666. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: How about a lovely story where Bane makes the most beautiful love to his co-worker John on his old mattress in his rundown apartment? Afterwards, John goes to shower after and hears Bane admitting to himself that he loves John, despite thinking himself unloveable in return. At their job at the local diner, John tells Bane that he feels the same and their kiss is interrupted by teeny little sweet old ladies wanting to order their lunch

They were an odd pairing to say the least.

In an old tucked away diner in Gotham, Bane worked in the back while John was a waiter. Bane had carried a torch for John since John started working there and he was surprised when John talked to him, hung out with him, complained about his aches after being on his feet for six hours and listened when Bane did the same.

Bane was always quiet, withdrawn and John was life itself. He was smart and easily likable and Bane knew he wouldn’t stay at that crappy diner for long. It was because of that, that Bane swallowed his fears and asked John out.

John agreed and they went out on their day off, John switching off with someone to have the time with Bane. It only surprised him further that John was willing to go through the trouble for him. They had dinner and saw a movie and afterwards, they had coffee. It was a chilly night and Bane was having a good time, a great time actually. As they hung out afterwards outside, a huge gust of wind picked up and John shivered, leaning up against Bane as he said,

“We should go somewhere warm.”

“My apartment isn’t too far from here…”

“Great, let’s go.”

Bane didn’t know what he was thinking, what he was hoping for but once in his apartment, one thing lead to another and before he knew it, they were having sex on his sad excuse of a bed. Bane didn’t have much in his apartment, after all, it was just him and he didn’t really want for much. He had a mattress and a thick blanket for the winters, a chair and stacks and stacks of books in his bedroom. He would have been embarrassed for John to see all this, but John didn’t seem to care about anything but Bane and stripping him out of his clothes.

When it was over, Bane held onto John, his hand buried in his hair as John smiled, catching his breath.

“Can I spend the night?”

“You want to stay here?”

“Yeah…it’s cold and I live all the way uptown and you’re so warm…”

Bane smiled and said,

“Yeah…please stay.”

“Is it okay if I take a quick shower?”

“Sure…if you want you can borrow something of mine if you want.”

“I rather just stay undressed with you.”

John picked himself up and kissed Bane before going to the bathroom to shower. When Bane heard the water starting, he sat up and brought his hands to his face as he took a deep breath.

“What did I just do?”

He looked around, taking stock of his terrible place, his terrible job and thought of how John deserved so much more, how he deserved so much better. He looked down at his hands and then ran them over the smoothness of his head, feeling the scars there, then down over his mouth, down his chin and he couldn’t believe John would even sleep with him. John was perfect and lovely and so warm and generous. He thought the world of him because he was so in love with him.

“I love him…what’s he doing with me?”

The thoughts being out there, he did wonder why John was bothering. He’d go places in life and eventually forget someone like Bane and all Bane would have was tonight.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn’t hear when the water shut off, he didn’t hear when the door opened and John was coming back. Bane looked up and John was standing there in a towel. Bane swallowed hard and John smiled.

“Do you want to go to bed?”

“Yes…”

John threw aside the towel and got in bed with Bane, pulling him down to hold onto him.

The next evening, Bane was at the diner, he was still feeling a glow from his previous date with John and he smiled privately to himself as he mopped in the back. John was out in front taking care of the lunch rush and they had said hi to each other when their shifts started but since then, they had been busy. When it finally began to calm down, John asked if Bane could bring some new glasses up, so Bane did, seeing it was a lot emptier than it had been a while ago. Bane felt as if he was losing track of time, wondering when it got to be so late.

“It slowed down a lot huh?”

John smiled and nodded, watching Bane set the glasses down. They made small talk for a moment and then John approached him, taking his hand as he looked up at him.

“Bane…I love you too.”

Bane was shocked and his expression showed it, John giggling a little.

“I heard you last night, talking to yourself. I know what I’m doing and I’ve wanted to be with you since the day we met. I was so happy when you asked me out…and then to hear that…I just couldn’t believe it. I want to be with you.”

“But…you can do better…”

“There is no one better than you.”

He leaned up to kiss Bane and Bane kissed him back, still hesitant but he was so happy. It lasted for a moment until they heard,

“Excuse me, son. We hate to interrupt but we’d like to order lunch.”

John turned and saw two little old ladies at a table, one of them waving to him, the quiet one giggling to herself. Bane cleared his throat and John smiled.

“Yes, ma’am I’ll be right there.”

He turned back to Bane and said,

“Wait for me after our shift?”

“Yes.”

John smiled and went ahead and Bane watched him go ahead, working his charm on the table before he went to the back again, his heart thumping away.


	1667. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Hi can i have a fic where bane feels that john is settling for him? A part of him feels like john is only with him because he isn't terrorizing gotham anymore and he's only with Bane because bane protected him during the occupation so he thinks john feels like he owes him.

Bane had a lot of conflicting emotions after the occupation of Gotham. Somewhere along the line, he had gone toe to toe with the Bat and among those that once supported him, was John Blake. Detective Blake was still young and hot headed, determined and fearless. Bane saw him throughout the occupation and when all of Gotham’s police forces were trapped underground, Detective Blake was one of the few remaining cops still on the surface along with Gordon.

John Blake did not fear Bane when he came across him. He had been outnumbered by rising number of criminals that slithered out from Gotham’s underbelly. While he was armed, he didn’t unholster his weapon, knowing it would get him killed rather than scare them off. He held his group and when they went in for the attack, Bane stepped out of the shadows and they all scurried. John slowly raised his hands, showing him he was unarmed, to not hurt him but Bane held the straps of his vest and carried on.

He then saw him again while helping the children that remained on the streets. He watched as John brought them to an orphanage and gave what he could while he staved off his own hunger. Bane helped him, bringing the children who were alone, parentless to the same orphanage and then gave them food, knowing John would need to eat eventually.

Throughout the occupation, they came across each other several times and Bane saved him several time from the hungry predators of Gotham, from the Scarecrow and his trials, from the cold that seem to chill and freeze all of Gotham. John at first didn’t understand why Bane would help him, but all too soon, something developed there and John began saving Bane in return. He tipped Bane off when Gordon and the remaining police began to close in on him, he withheld information and he began to care for Bane, not being able to bare seeing him taken away.

When the occupation was over, Bane taken down by Catwoman, John found him and despite being injured, Bane still made his escape with John. John nursed him back to health and in that time, he asked Bane to stop. He knew it was a lot but Bane could see it in his eyes, the pleading, the want for him to give up. So Bane did.

At first, Bane was happy, thinking that John cared for him as much as he cared for the detective. He saw the sorrow that haunted his face when he looked out the window over the city that was recovering but it seem to fade away when he looked at Bane. John was tired and Bane could see it in his eyes. The stress of the occupation, of protecting Bane and Bane protecting him in return was gnawing on him, combining with the guilt he felt was evident.

Bane began to wonder if that was John’s only reason for being with him now, feeling as if he owed Bane something.

One evening, Bane saw John sitting by the fire escape, the police scanner on but on low volume as he watched the city out the window. As Gotham recovered, the crime was gradually going down but it was still dangerous, especially when it got dark. Bane sat by him and looked at him and said,

“You don’t have to stay.”

John looked back at him.

“Hm?”

“With me. You don’t have to stay.”

“What are you talking about? Why wouldn’t I want to stay?”

“Ours did not start out in an ideal situation. You’re giving up a lot to keep me in the shadows and I can’t stand the idea of you resenting me because you feel as if you owe me. I saved you in the occupation but you saved me in return. You do not have to stay.”

“You think that’s why I’m here?”

“Why else would you behave this way? I see you here, night after night, listening to crime happening on your radio. You have such sorrow on your face.”

John looked surprised, his mouth hanging open for a moment.

“I’m sad because of what’s happening in the city, but I care for you. I’m not here because I think I owe you. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t care about you. I’m not your hostage.”

  
“I feel like you are.”

John shut off the scanner and went over to Bane, sitting closer to him.

“I’m here because I want to. I should do something, go back to the force, patrol the streets…something. But it has nothing to do with you.”

  
“So you’re with me because I’m not a criminal.”

“I wanted to be with you even when you were.”

Bane felt some relief as John looked at him.

“It’s a weird situation, but you’re with me and I’m with you. We’ll figure this out.”


	1668. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: lying next to each other in bed, staring at the ceiling, embarrassed and slightly alarmed by the wild, intense, filthy sex they just had.

Jon swallowed hard, trying to get some kind moisture back in his throat as he panted for air. He could hear Tommy beside him, the both of them staring up at the ceiling as they tried to recover.

They had just had, quite possibly, the best sex of their relationship. They had been wild and reckless, not a single thought in Jon’s mind except getting off and it translated into him letting Tommy do whatever he wanted. Not once did he tell Tommy to slow down, to stop. He didn’t try to hide himself, he didn’t look away, he didn’t try to stop himself from moaning loudly.

It had been frantic, shoving blankets out of the way, sheets pulled off the mattress, pillows knocked to the floor. Jon didn’t even notice that they had knocked off their cell phones along with a lamp from the bedside table.

As Jon started coming back to his senses, he was starting to feel a little embarrassed. He had been unabashed, blunt, forward and he was embarrassed about the things he had done, embarrassed about the things he let Tommy do to him, embarrassed about what he said!

His face began to feel warm as he began to blush, remembering some of the things he had said to Tommy in the heat of the moment. He brought his hand to his face, pushing back his hair as he finally felt he caught his breath.

“Wow…”

He turned and saw Tommy, a smile on his face as he still laid on his back. It wasn’t until Jon sort of turned that he realized they weren’t even lying correctly on the bed, but off to the side a bit, Tommy’s foot hanging off the mattress, the sheets covering them across their waists. Jon still felt a little embarrassed as he asked,

“What?”

“That was…that was…wow…”

Tommy grinned and looked at Jon, seeing him propped up on his elbows, looking over at him. His hair was a mess, his necklace a bit tangled up with the crucifix, well fucked and gorgeous as always.

“Was I too…you know…?”

Tommy chuckled a little, amused that even after the wildest sex they had, afterwards, Jon could still be concerned with how he did. Tommy pulled him down and turn to him, putting his arm across him and kissed him.

“Angel Face…you were amazing. You did everything right, everything perfectly. It was fuckin amazing.”

Jon smiled a bit, feeling less self conscious. He reached up to Tommy’s cowlicked hair and said,

“We should do that again.”

“Any time you want.”

Jon grinned and let Tommy kiss him again.


	1669. Tommy/Neil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I love Neil so much and I was thinking about Neil/tommy mpreg and Neil not wanting the baby because of what happened to him as child he thinks he is unworthy but tommy can fix everything right ?

Neil sobbed to himself, tears pouring from his eyes as he rocked himself in the bathroom. He was glad he was alone because he couldn’t imagine trying to explain this to Tommy.

He was pregnant it was Tommy’s. He had a simple job, a few hours here and there for a little extra money, to have enough to pay their bills, so the burden wouldn’t fall completely on Tommy. And now this.

He knew it was Tommy’s because despite all the stupid things he had ever done, the best decision he did was always had a condom in play. He didn’t have to with Tommy. Tommy was the only one who ever topped him and he always felt safe and secure with him. But Neil wasn’t meant to be a parent. Not to anyone. He himself was still a child, dependent on Tommy to take care of him because he couldn’t get his shit together just yet. He had always been reckless, careless, greedy, stupid…and to do this to Tommy felt like the last straw.

He sat on the edge of the tub, his arm around his midsection, his hand over his mouth to keep the sobs in just in case Tommy came home suddenly, the pregnancy test on the floor from where he dropped it, the bright pink plus sign glaring back up at him. He felt a new wave of tears rack through him and he closed his eyes, sobbing quietly again.

“Neil? Are you home?”

Tommy stepped inside their apartment, closing the door behind him, leaving his gym back by the door. Neil heard him and immediately stood up, rushing to the door, locking it and then going to the sink, turning on the water and started washing his face. He did his best to look as if he hadn’t been crying but his eyes were bloodshot and puffy so he kept washing his face until he heard Tommy trying to open the door. There a was a knock that followed, Tommy asking if he was okay.

“I’m fine, just a second.”

He stopped the water and went to his towel, patting his face, seeing some of the redness was gone but there was still evidence he had gone through something. He kept the towel on his cheek as he unlocked the door and tried to walk past Tommy after kissing his cheek.

“Hi, it’s so hot out today I had to wash my face.”

He continued trying to dry his face, not looking Tommy in the eye as he heard,

“You locked the door for that?”

  
“Oh, I didn’t even realize I locked the door. Good thing you didn’t have to go huh?”

He laughed a little and Tommy agreed as he stepped into the bathroom. Neil sat down, throwing the towel off to the side as he took a breath, trying to calm himself down, trying to think of what to do next when the decision was made for him.

“What’s this?”

Neil looked up and felt his stomach drop. Tommy was holding the test and Neil remembered leaving it on the floor after he dropped it. He swallowed hard, feeling his throat go painfully dry and he couldn’t read Tommy’s face. It felt like years of silence drifted between them before Neil finally said,

“I’m pregnant.”

It was real now that he had said it outloud and tears gathered in his eyes, slowly spilling down and Tommy sat beside him.

“You’re not thinking it’s good news then.”

Neil sniffled shaking his head.

“This is horrible. I can’t get a job. Everything is on you. You have enough to do taking care of me and I can’t have a child…I’m polluted. I can’t take care of myself.”

“We could get past all that.”

Neil shook his head again, sniffling as he sobbed out loud then and said,

“Things that happened to me…I wouldn’t want…but I can’t protect it!”

Tommy put his arm around him, pulling him close, letting Neil rest his head on his shoulder. He said nothing, having put together bits and pieces of Neil’s past with everything Neil managed to accidentally reveal or the little he did outright tell Tommy, so he understood his fears and worries. He hated to say it, but his beliefs and thoughts did not outweigh how Neil felt so he said it.

“You don’t have to keep it.”

Neil looked up at him.

“I don’t want it. But…you…”

“We could always try again at a later time, when you’re ready.”

Neil sniffled and rested his head back on Tommy’s shoulder.


	1670. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Celebrity MMA fighter Tommy isn't really interested in doing this kind of thing since he just got out of military prison. But he hasn't had a relationship in some time and his agent made a great deal. Tommy does find himself interested in two lovely men when the show ends on a beautiful beach. He surprises everyone when he chooses Adam, a cancer survivor radio journalist from Seattle, even though the other guy seems to be more his type.

It was a cheesy idea and Tommy had railed against it for a while.

A dating game show was not at all Tommy’s idea of finding a relationship and he told Frank and an agent he hired for his publicity, every chance he got. But Frank told him it would be good for his image.

“People love you man. With your arrest, your coming out, your plans to come back to the ring. You’re ready for this.”

“But a dating show?”

“Suck it up, Conlon. We made a great deal, you’ll meet someone nice and besides it’s just a date, not marriage.”

Tommy had to sigh because there was nothing else he could do. Frank would bust his balls until the end of days if he didn’t go through with this and he was right, it was just a date.

When the show was set to tape, Tommy got the run down on the rules of the game, what to expect and Frank encouraged him to be a little more welcoming, warmer and right before he went out, he said,

“Fuckin smile for once.”

Tommy gave him a look and Frank nodded.

“Smile.”

Tommy sighed and went out on stage when he was introduced. He was surprised by the live audience’s reaction, some even standing on their feet so he gave a smile and a wave and then took his seat near the host when the host sat down.

The first part of the game was Tommy and the host sitting on one side of a screen where Tommy couldn’t see anyone but the audience could and he was to ask a few basic, “getting to know you” questions. He was grateful it wasn’t like the seventies where he had to ask a bunch of corny double entendre questions. Instead, he asked what they did for a living, their ages, hobbies, things like that. He listened to each contestant and now and then saw Frank out of the corner of his eye, gesturing him to smile. He would when he remembered and before he knew it, it was time for him to chose and he listened as the audience shouted and held up fingers for number one and number three but weirdly enough, he thought the most interesting person on the panel was the second contestant. When the host ask who he picked, he said,

“Number two.”

The host then introduced the other two contestants, the first one, then the third and Tommy felt confident in his choice after meeting them. They were good looking sure, but they felt flat and uninteresting.

“And now let’s meet who you did pick! He’s a public radio journalist from Seattle and recent cancer survivor Adam Lerner!”

Adam came around from behind the screen and Tommy found himself delighted. Even though Adam was clearly nervous, he still smiled when he saw Tommy and Tommy felt himself smile back. The host introduced them to each other and Tommy even saw a bit of blush on his face. Tommy shook his hand as he mouthed the word hi to him and Adam did the same. Soon, the taping was over and the host let them know that they had an all expenses paid date at the California Santa Monica pier and that they were ready to go as soon as they were. Tommy looked at Adam, seeing him looking excited, traces of nerves still on his face.

“Yeah, we can go. Adam?”

Adam nodded and said,

“Let me just, tell my friend I’m leaving now.”

Adam looked around and went to the front row audience where he spoke to a guy wearing glasses, looking more thrilled for Adam than anyone else and then Adam came back. He had blush on his face and said,

“I’m ready.”

Tommy nodded and began to guide him, resting his hand on his back as he said,

“I’m glad to meet you.”

“Me too..I’m a fan. I thought you were amazing at Sparta.”

“Thanks.”

Adam nervously bit his lip and Tommy was starting to think he should tell Frank that maybe this wasn’t a bad idea at all.


	1671. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Follow up to the piece about Bane and John working at the diner? All the little old ladies come in to chow down on the blue plate lunch special, all while swooning over John's and Bane's sweet flirty love and how attentive they are to each other. Of course, they may have noticed that John has lovely dimpled cheeks and a great bubble butt, and sometimes Bane wears this tight little t-shirt that shows his beautiful muscles...

Dinner time became Bane’s favorite part of his shift.

Usually, John came in right at the start of the dinner rush and he would get out and wait on every single table that wasn’t already touched. He was sweet and kind and the old ladies that use to show up for the early bird special, began coming in a little later just to be waited on by John. They were generous with the tips too.

 When John would catch a break, he’d go see Bane, smile at him, talk to him, flirt with him and if they could, they’d sneak a kiss. When Bane went to bus tables and pick up the previous diner’s dishes, he and John would exchange looks and sometimes a kind word.

 They thought they were being discreet until one night as Bane picked up the dishes behind one of John’s usual tables, he heard John talking and being his sweet charming self when one of the old ladies said,

 “So sweetheart, you and the busboy seeing each other?”

 John gave a nervous laugh and said,

 “What? How did-”

 “You two aren’t subtle sweetie. Isn’t that right big guy?”

 Bane felt embarrassed as he looked over his shoulder and saw the old ladies looking at him, one of them wiggling her eyebrows at him. John laughed, bringing his hand to his mouth.

 “Um, yes we are. Sorry if we made you uncomfortable.”

 “Nah, no apology required.”

 Bane cleared his throat and took the bin of dirty dishes to the back.

 Later on, once the rush died down as Bane brought back a fresh stack of dishes to the back of the counter, John helped him out.

 “Hi.”

 “Hey. I’m taking my dinner break in ten minutes.”

 “Okay, I’ll see if I can too.”

 “You don’t have to.”

 “I want to. You know I love taking my break with you.”

 John put his hand on Bane’s forearm when he stood up straight, his hands now empty. He sighed a little to himself and said,

 “One of the ladies from earlier said I was a lucky man. Said you’re built like a tank. She made a comment about how tight your shirt is and appreciated it. I’m starting to think she has a point.”

 Bane cleared his throat nervously and John smiled at him.

 “Thanks.”

 They both looked adoringly at each other when they heard a whistle from a table and John went back to work.

 The following evening, as Bane waited for John to come in for his shift, he saw his usual old ladies came in for the evening special. He brought them water because he knew they wouldn’t order until John came in. As he set down the glasses, one of them, the loudest most brazen one said,

 “Where’s your boyfriend?”

 “His shift is about to start, he’ll be here in a moment.”

 “He’s a sweet boy. You’re lucky to have him.”

 Bane nodded, rubbing his hands against the apron around his waist.

 “And that behind! Wowie…”

 “Ruth!” Exclaimed one of the other ladies.

 Bane cleared his throat again and the other lady said,

 “She means his smile. Those dimples are adorable.”

 Bane nodded in agreement when the brazen one said,

 “I’d like to see the other set of dimples.”

 She was waved off again and Bane excused himself, feeling a little embarrassed that he had, had his own similar thoughts.

 When Bane and John took their dinner break and had a chance to catch up, Bane avoided telling them about the conversation with Ruth and the other ladies but when John smiled, he had to agree, those dimples were adorable and Bane sighed a little to himself.


	1672. Tommy/Neil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: A follow up on Neil/ tommy pleas My baby Neil can Neil changes his mind in the last moment before the abortion I think tommy will be the happiest dad in the world I love the angst so much

Neil felt sick to his stomach almost all the time after he found out he was pregnant. He was grateful that Tommy wasn’t furious, wasn’t willing to ring his neck over it. He was supportive and he helped Neil keep his shit together.

In fact, it was Tommy who scheduled the appointment for him at the clinic because Neil, ever clueless and incapable of being responsible, didn’t know how to even start. When Tommy hung up, he turned and looked at Neil. He was on his side, clutching a pillow to himself as he looked up at Tommy. Tommy had never seen him look so helpless, so vulnerable, not even at his worse.

“How you feelin?”

“Sick. Like if I move too much I’ll throw up.”

Tommy nodded and began to slowly lie down beside him, doing his best not to jostle the bed too much. Once he was settled, Neil inched a bit closer to him and weakly asked,

“Are you mad?”

“No, I told you I wasn’t.”

“I mean…that we’re not having this kid.”

“It’s not really my call.”

“I know how you’re…kind of religious…”

“I’m not really. It’s just stuff that’s ingrained in me that against my better judgment. But you decided and it’s fine. Besides you’re right, we’re not really ready.”

Neil nodded, feeling comforted that Tommy said that to him, but at the same time, feeling pangs of guilt.

The morning he was scheduled to go in for the procedure, he woke up feeling off. Not sick or bad, just off. Like something had changed, but he didn’t know what. He showered and got dressed and found Tommy in the kitchen having coffee.

“Hey. How are you?”

“I’m okay I guess.”

Tommy nodded.

“I’ll finish here and then we can get going.”

Neil nodded.

The car ride was silent and Neil kept fidgeting with his fingers and the sleeve of his sweatshirt. When he stopped, he brought his finger to his mouth and chewed on the end of his already jagged fingernail and alternated between that and picking at his lip. He still felt off somehow and no longer sick but he began to wonder if he was making the right choice. He had been so against the idea before and now a couple of days later, he was starting to think maybe he was too rash.

The car stopped at the clinic and Neil looked out the window, wondering when they got there so fast. He turned to Tommy and said,

“Hey, you ready?”

Neil dropped his hand on his lap and said,

“I was just…”

He stopped and looked down, then back at Tommy. He wasn’t sure why but every time he looked away, he thought when he looked back, he would see an angry face, full of fury and hatred. But instead, he always saw Tommy’s patient face.

“I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

His tone was steady and soft and he took Neil’s hand to show him comfort. Neil looked at their hands, Tommy’s calloused fingers hard and firm, bigger than Neil’s own hands though his own fingers were longer. He swallowed hard and then looked back at Tommy.

“Just…that…I think I’m changing my mind.”

Tommy was surprised.

“You wanna have the kid?”

“Yeah…I think so…”

“You have time you know. Still a couple of weeks before it’s too late.”

Neil nodded, knowing that.

“Yeah, I know.  But…I want this. If you do.”

“I do. We’ll figure this out.”

Neil nodded and felt Tommy gave his hand a squeeze.

“I’m sorry I’m all over the place with this.”

“I don’t care. Whatever you decide or change your mind about, I’m with you.”

Neil finally smiled for the first time since this whole thing started and without another word, Tommy turned the car back on and began to take them back home.


	1673. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames works at a fast food restaurant after school and sees his really cute classmate Arthur come in, on some date with that rich snob Fischer. So Eames decides to mess with the latter's food a bit, extra salt and things like that, and Arthur scolds him for misbehaving. He tells Eames he could be much cuter if he wasn't an ass, all with a smile because he likes jealous Eames, who he kind of has an unconfirmed thing with.

Eames was chewing his gum as he stood at the counter. He was tired from school and he still had to put his shift in at the local fast food place. He hated the job, but he needed the money and it was the only place that really hired teenagers. He was glad he had counter duty though, he loathed cooking and preparing.

He was wiping off the counter when he saw someone coming in and when he looked up, he saw it wasn’t someone, it was Arthur. He and Arthur had a little back and forth, a lot of flirting and teasing but it never amounted to anything. The timing always seem to be off and now was no exception. Arthur was dating Robert Fischer, a prissy little posh boy Eames couldn’t stand. He didn’t know what Arthur saw in Robert Fischer but they were dating and that was that because Arthur was too noble to cheat on him and Eames wasn’t even sure he was as interested in him as he was.

Fischer approached the counter and said,

“Hey.”

He snapped his fingers at Eames and Eames glared at him as he said,

“What do you want?”

“Uh, to put in an order.”

He rolled his eyes and then looked at Arthur, asking him what he wanted. Eames smiled at him and Arthur smiled back and then he had to look away when Fischer started ordering.

“And go easy on the salt. Also I’d like more ice tea than ice. Think you got that?”

He was so rude and snide and Eames wished he could just punch him in the face. But he was on the clock so he just curtly answered him back.

“Yeah, I got it.”

Eames put the order in and though he was on register, he got his friend Yusuf’s attention.

“Hey, this order, it’s Fischer’s. Tell me when it comes up.”

“Ugh, what’s that posh douche doing here?”

“He’s with Arthur.”

He hated saying it and Yusuf shook his head.

“Sorry mate.”

Eames shrugged.

When Fischer’s order came up, Eames purposely over salted his fries, gave him extra pickles and onions in his burger and no ketchup. When he got to his drink, he filled most of it with ice and mixed lemonade in with his ice tea. He left Arthur’s food intact and smiled when Fischer got his order and left to sit down. He couldn’t see them from where they sat but he wasn’t surprised at all when Arthur came back to the counter, a burger with a big bite out of it and a few missing fries on the tray he carried.

“Hey, this is all fucked up.”

Eames grinned.

“What’s wrong with it?”

“Eames…”

“What do you see in that twat? He’s so up his own arse I’m surprised he even noticed you.”

“He’s nice to me. And mature enough not to over salt fries.”

Eames chuckled and though Arthur was trying to look annoyed, he smiled too.

“I’ll fix it. So how long are you going to date this knob?”

Arthur laughed a bit and slid the tray back over to Eames.

“I don’t know. Maybe until some other knob finally grows some balls and asks me out.”

“Yeah?”

Arthur shrugged a bit and smiled.

“Maybe. You know, you’d be a lot cuter if you didn’t pull childish pranks just because you’re jealous.”

“I’m not jealous. Fischer is just worthy of these actions.”

“Uh huh. You gonna fix my date’s food?”

“Yeah. Can I text you later?”

Arthur nodded and quickly wrote his number down on a napkin and gave it to Eames. Eames smiled as he looked at it and Arthur said,

“I’ll be home by seven.”

“Only seven? Wow he takes you here and then takes you home by seven? What a tosser.”

Arthur laughed and urged him to go and Eames grinned as he took the tray to fix Fischer’s food.


	1674. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: But would you want to do one for Tommy and Adam, if you haven't already? Maybe where Adam and Kyle go to a fight and in the cage they see Tommy, who Adam went to high school with and sometimes they would mess around. And Tommy use to be a scrawny jock and is now big and beefy and hot, and he is absolutely checking out Adam. They meet up in the locker room after the fight and pick up right where they left off.

Adam didn’t want to go, but Kyle had begged and pleaded and he had actually gone ahead and gotten Adam a ticket to the latest MMA fight so he couldn’t really say no anymore.

“You’ll have fun, I promise!”

Adam sighed and accepted the ticket the afternoon Kyle came to pick him up. He pet Skeletor, got his jacket and followed Kyle to his car. He tried to tell himself it wasn’t going to be so bad. He could have a beer, he had been stuck in his house for days and it was a free ticket and a free ride. Plus, he always did have fun hanging out with Kyle.

“I just don’t know anything about MMA Kyle. You know I don’t care about a bunch of meatheads pummeling each other into early Alzheimer’s and giving each other cauliflower ears.”

“I know, but a new fighter was just brought up and tonight is his debut and it’s just tapping into that primal, animalistic part of the brain where you just get a huge rush out of watching two people beat the shit out of each other!”

Adam didn’t agree but he listened to Kyle run down the basics of the sport and then a little about the fighters they were going to see. When they got to the arena about forty-five minutes later, Kyle lead the way in, still talking and as they made their way to their seats, they passed a ton of promotional posters and Kyle pointed to one of the fighters and said,

“That’s the new guy, Riordan! As an amateur he was brutal! Everyone is so excited to see what he’s going to do.”

Adam stopped and looked at the poster and he thought the guy looked familiar but he didn’t get a chance to look too much as Kyle pulled him by his arm and took him to his seat.

After a couple of fights, the main event began and Adam had to admit, by then he was having fun. Kyle had gotten them really good seats, front row so they could see all the gory details. After the opening fights, Adam had started getting into it and he had to admit that Kyle was right, this was tapping into that primitive part of his brain and it was fun. When the house lights began to change and come down, Kyle leaned over and said,

“Riordan is coming down!”

Adam leaned over and watched as the music came on and Riordan and his team came down. While most fighters had a huge team, belts to hold up, flags to wave, a ton of people to hype up their interest, Adam saw it was just Riordan and his trainer along with security. It wasn’t until he was in the cage and the announcer was introducing him that Adam gasped to himself, feeling his jaw go slack.

He knew Riordan, Tommy Riordan only when Adam knew him, he was Tommy Conlon.

They had gone to high school together and back then, Tommy was a quiet loner on the wrestling team who only talked to Adam because the both of them had English class together and Adam helped him with his paper on the Canterbury Tales. Somewhere along that line, they started to develop feelings for each other and they often messed around anywhere they could steal a moment. Neither had a car so they spent a lot of quiet study time in the library behind bookshelves or in the locker room. Just long, quiet moments of them kissing and holding onto each other, wishing they could do more.

Then one day, Tommy told him he was moving and Tommy promised he would call once he settled but the phone calls came few and far between until they stopped one day. Adam missed him and while he had grown up and moved on, seeing Tommy now brought him back to those afternoons of being pressed up against a locker while he was kissed in a way he had never since been kissed. It took a moment but when Adam realized it, he saw Tommy was looking right at him, as if figuring out and then realizing who Adam was.

The fight seem to go in a blink of an eye and when Tommy was declared the winner, Adam found himself slowly clapping, Kyle shaking him by his shoulder, shouting about what an amazing fight that was. The chaos seem to go on for a while but the fight was over, everyone’s shouting went down to a low buzz and Adam’s ears were ringing as he gathered his coat and heard Kyle, telling him what an amazing fight it was and how Riordan was going places. Adam was about to tell his best friend he knew Riordan when a man stopped them. Well, technically, he stopped Adam but Kyle stopped too. It was Tommy’s trainer, Frank and he held his hand up and asked,

“You Adam?”

“Yeah?”

“All right, come with me, Tommy wants to see you.”

Kyle lost his mind, grabbing Adam by his forearm, shaking him excitedly and saying,

“Oh shit! Can I go too?”

“Sorry, Tommy said just him.”

Kyle looked disappointed for a moment but then lit back up as he patted down his pockets and took out his program and said,

“Get him to sign this please?”

Adam nodded, taking the program and then began to follow Frank. He stopped and looked over his shoulder and said,

“I’ll be right back!”

Kyle nodded, giving him the thumbs up, grinning madly.

Adam followed Frank to the back, his mind wandering and spinning and wondering what was going to happen and before he knew it, Frank held open a door for him and said,

“Just a couple of minutes. I gotta get him back.”

Adam nodded and stepped inside. He walked in, memories of the old high school locker room flooding him and he only stopped when he saw Tommy lying on his back on a bed, his feet up on the wall as he wore his headphones. He had ice on his hands but he felt Adam’s presence and he turned his head a bit and saw him. He sat up, removing his headphone off his head after sliding the bags of ice off his hands and he got up. He was still in his trunks but now he was wearing a sweatshirt.

“Hey…it’s you. I knew it was you.”

“Hi…man it’s been a while.”

Tommy nodded.

“I didn’t mean to lose touch…shit kind of went to hell and I wanna tell you everything but right now…I just…fuck…”

Adam found it endearing that he was tongue tied and he knew there was years of explanation due to him but he also knew that time was not on their side and while they had time in the future, right then and there, it wasn’t a luxury. So Adam approached him and said,

“Another time then. We only had a few minutes before Frank takes you. So let’s pretend we only have that time in between classes.”

Tommy gave him a small smile before kissing him, pulling him close and even though Adam felt just like he did back then, as he held Tommy now, he felt how huge he was, broader, wider, stronger. He felt swoon.

When they pulled back just enough to breathe, Tommy said,

“I’m gonna be in town for a while…well just a few days. Then I got some press shit to do but…I’ll be around. Can I get you to come around?”

Adam grinned.

“Yeah, I’ll come around. I have my own house now and you have a hotel room…we have time to catch up now.”

Tommy smiled before he started to kiss him again.


	1675. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: The photo coming out of the most recent NATO summit with Luxembourg's "first husband" with all the other wives, how about (and in these troubled times feels like a stretch) Arthur as POTUS and Eames as the First Husband?
> 
> Inspired by this picture ([x](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/your-friendly-neighborhood-homo/161166666907)) 
> 
> Bee jacket ([x](http://lolahardy.tumblr.com/post/161221977614/narcissiste-bee-embroidery-at-dolce-gabbana))

Eames was grinning as he buttoned the front of his jacket and then smoothed down the front of it and then adjusted the lapels. He could see Ariadne standing behind him, a tape measurer around her neck, her hands on her hips, her glasses on the top of her head. She could only sigh.

“Oh yes, I love this.”

At that moment, the door opened and Arthur stepped in, security right behind him as he said,

“You’re not wearing that.”

Eames turned to look at him as he asked in faux shock,

“And why ever not? This is Dolce and Gabbana’s latest line.”

While a soft silken black jacket, all over it where embroidered bees with golden crowns hovering above them. Eames did cut a dashing figure in his suit, the black on black shirt, tie, jacket and pants, his hair neatly combed back and his face freshly shave. The bees were the only thing that were striking.

“It’s…just…so attention grabbing.”

“Darling, you’re the president of the United States at the NATO summit with your husband. No one is going to notice my jacket.”

“I tried to talk him out of it, but you know…” Said Ariadne, Eames’ long suffering stylist.

Arthur sighed and agreed. Having won despite the slings and arrows of his sexuality, Arthur was a brilliant politician whose platform on reform and education helped him along the way. He had no scandals behind him and the only thing his enemies could focus on was the fact that he was gay. But he was married and even though Eames had nothing to hide in his past, conservatives were still staunchly against Arthur, but he was doing well and the other world leaders didn’t care, nor did they even focus on who Arthur married. In fact, they thought the United States was ridiculous for even worrying about it when Arthur was such a wonderful leader.

The summit was business as usual and while world leaders got together and held meetings and press conferences, the wives were taken to get their photo taken. Before the actual photo, Eames got a chance to speak to the other first ladies of the other nations, most of them complimenting him on his jacket and he smiled, thanking them, proud of his choice despite Arthur’s protest against it.

“Oh it’s dashing.” Said one of the wives from Luxembourg.

Eames grinned and thanked her.

Soon, they were asked to stand in order, the taller ladies, now even taller in their heels, were brought to the first few steps behind them, Eames and the other ladies on the second step and the shorter wives in front. Everyone smiled when the photographer asked and a few pictures were taken.

It was almost immediate news when the picture was published, some of the headlines saying ‘United States first openly gay ‘first gentleman’ joins first leader spouses for NATO summit photo’ others stating how wonderful it others, trash sites condemning it, popular social sites loving how cute it was, others focusing on Eames’ bold choice in his bee jacket. When Arthur saw the photo later on that night, after all the meetings and conferences and photo ops, he only sighed and said,

“You just had to wear that jacket. Ariadne and I told you.”

“That’s what you’re focused on? Not that I’m the First Gentleman in a photo full of world leader’s wives?”

Arthur shook his head, settling down beside Eames on their hotel bed as he held his tablet. He actually enjoyed the photo, Eames looked dashing and handsome as always and throughout the meetings and dinners and galas, Eames had been wonderful to everyone he came in touch with. Even conservatives who thought it ghastly that a gay man was president, often forgot who they hated and why when they talked to Eames, thinking him funny and witty, making brilliant observations on sports and beer, then turning around and speaking about his charity activities and the designers who dressed him. Arthur felt lucky he had a spouse who could handle himself just as well as Arthur often did.

“You were wonderful tonight. You’re wonderful every night.”

“I try.”

Arthur smiled and went to another site only to see a collage of Eames’ more bold fashion choices for the major events he had been to with Arthur; the complete plaid suit, the three piece suit with forest green tie and waistcoat fob, the classic tuxedo, the ugly red plaid sweater and jeans that Arthur had begged him not to wear but he did and was photographed in, the Burberry blue suit and wine colored tie and now, the bee jacket. He understood now why designers loved to dress him and while Arthur was always dressed in tasteful, classic looks with hints of boldness in his tie or socks, Eames was always decked out in finery that caught attention.

“A lot of the other ladies at the luncheon loved my jacket. I was speaking to the first lady of France and we were talking about designers for a bit and then before I knew it, we were talking about my animal charity and she said she’d be more interested in that. So I’m going to call this a win.”

Arthur smiled, loving how his husband never seemed to mind that his enemies often had the most vile things to say about him, about their marriage but he never even acknowledged it, never even bothered with responding to it. He would shrug it off and say they would talk about Arthur, his presidency, his spouse, even the way he walks no matter his gender, why bother worrying about it? Arthur admitted, it was a good point.

“You’re right, it was a win. You look so good in this picture.”

“I know, darling.”

Arthur laughed.

“Tomorrow we have the luncheon. What are you wearing?”

“I don’t know. But I’m sure it’ll be something you and Ariadne will find insufferable.”

“You were wrong about one thing though. Your jacket was one of the first things people noticed.”

Eames only smiled and shrugged.


	1676. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: based off the Secret commercial with Brendan and Kaitlin. Jon is waiting in the car outside a restaurant, ac blasting trying to get the sweat from his armpits, and talking himself into his date and making up answers to fictional conversations when Tommy walks by. Sees him and chats with him before saying "I'll see you inside"
> 
> Secret Commercial ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gw0sfh1n7o8))

Jon was sweating bullets.

He was so nervous, going on a blind date and he couldn’t even tell any of his friends because he was meeting another guy. He couldn’t believe he was going through with this and that in itself made him nervous.

He parked his car in front of the restaurant he was going to meet Tommy at and even though he was driving with his windows down, he felt his under arms just soaked. He was glad he had not worn a light colored shirt because he was sure he would have had pit stains down to his waist. He turned on the AC in his car and once he stopped the car, he held his hands on the wheel and let the cold air hit the under side of his arms.

He tried to imagine what his date with Tommy was going to be like, remembering his pictures, their conversations. He took a deep breath, trying to stay calm even though he was soaking through his shirt. He liked Tommy a lot, he liked how his voice sounded on the phone and his warm texts that he got in the mornings, very early in the morning because Tommy was some kind of trainer.

“Tommy…yeah Tommy this is a great date!”

He practiced smiling as he thought out loud what he was going to say to Tommy.

“Tommy. You look so different from your pictures! You look better in person!”

He groaned, his arms still out, the AC making his shirt feel cooler. He shook his head, he couldn’t say that, it sounded stupid and also what if it wasn’t true. What if he wasn’t as attractive?He dismissed that thought, Tommy was hot.

“Wow, you’re in really good shape! Are you really a physical trainer? I’m into the gym too!”

He rolled his eyes at himself. He sounded so fake even though it was all true.

“Tommy. Tom. Tommy? Do you go by Tom? Thomas? Tommy.”

He stopped and smiled to himself a little, liking the way Tommy’s name sounded in his mouth.

“Tommy. Tommmmmy….Tom-Tom-Tom-Tommy…Toooommmyyy….”

He kept going, still smiling, pronouncing Tommy’s name in different tones, different beats, amusing himself with it until he saw someone lean down by his still rolled down window.

“Jon?”

“Tommy!”

He gave a nervous laugh, his arms still up, blood rushing to his face as he realized Tommy had heard him shouting his name like a lunatic in his car.

“Hi.”

“Hi…” Jon said softly, sure he would faint from the blood rushing into his face.

“Tommy?”

“Yeah, that’s me.” Tommy smiled, amusement on his face, his elbow leaning on Jon’s open window.

“I’ll uh…I’ll see you inside.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you inside.”

Tommy nodded, still smiling as he stood back up and tapped Jon’s door as he went around and began heading into the restaurant and Jon groaned before he dropped his head on the steering wheel, slamming his hand against it as he felt like dying.

“Oh my God…oh my God…”

He couldn’t stop groaning and the overwhelming feeling of running away rushed inside his head but he couldn’t leave, Tommy was already waiting for him inside. He sat up straight again and rolled up his windows and shut the engine, getting out of the car and stopping again, dropping his head on the roof of car, slamming his fist on it, hating himself for being caught doing something so insanely stupid. He gathered his strength a little more and looked at the restaurant, knowing Tommy was waiting.

Well, he had already embarrassed himself. Anything else after this couldn’t even measure up. He sighed and began going to the restaurant to meet his date.


	1677. Tommy Solomon/Shinzon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: How about an awkward double date. The boys get ditched by their dates for being, well, themselves. They were so busy talking and paying attention to each other that they don't notice the girls are gone until the check arrives. It gets more awkward when they realize just how much they enjoy each other's company.

There were pros and cons to this double date that Tommy had managed to wrangle in.

The pro, was that the conversation was great. It was constant and flowing and interesting and funny.

The con was that it wasn’t with his date.

Tommy had gotten his more recent girlfriend to get a date for his friend Shinzon. Of course, he didn’t call him that, he went with Sean and he convinced Shinzon to come with him. He promised it would be fun. And it was, except that neither of them were paying attention to their dates.

They sat down across from each other at the restaurant and talked mainly to each other, Tommy sharing wild, outlandish stories that their dates looked at him oddly for, but Shinzon more than understood. Tommy was never one to blend in or take social cues so he missed the annoyed and embarrassed looks his girlfriend and her friend gave them both.

Shinzon hardly paid attention to the girl Tommy tried to set him up. He said hello and that was all he said, the rest of his time and energy was spent on Tommy, smiling at him, shaking his head, even giving a chuckle now and then.

In fact, they were so absorbed in the conversation that when their waiter came to their table, he said,

“Can I get you gentlemen anything else this evening?”

“Oh, I don’t know, do you-”

He turned his head to ask his girlfriend if she wanted dessert but all he saw was an empty chair. Across from her, was another empty chair and Tommy wondered when they left. He felt confused as to where they went and he looked back at Shinzon.

“Did you see them leave?”

Shinzon shrugged and shook his head. Tommy looked back at the waiter and said,

“Just the check.”

They left afterwards, the both of them walking side by side, Shinzon hiding his hands in his pocket as he wondered what had happened. Tommy was quiet when they left and he couldn’t look up at Shinzon.

“So…do you think those girls left because they were angry?”

Tommy shrugged.

“Probably. We did ignore them.”

“I didn’t really want to go on this date.”

“Why did you?”

“I enjoy your company.”

Tommy felt himself give a lopsided smile and said,

“I do too.”

It got quiet again when Tommy realized the implications of that and he cleared his throat a bit and asked,

“Need me to drop you off at your place?”

“Sure.”

They were walking about a block before Shinzon said,

“Next time, we should go alone.”

“Yeah…yeah we should.”


	1678. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: after their wedding, Forrest and Evelyn go away to their bridal suite for the night and this is when Forrest sees Evelyn truly for the first time. And oh, how beautiful she is, and Forrest can't keep his hands to himself.

It happened. It finally happened. Evelyn was still having a hard time believing it. 

She and Forrest had gotten married after such a long courtship and even while it was happening, she couldn’t believe it. It was only after Forrest had closed the door to their bridal suite that Evelyn realized, yes, it was actually happening.

She felt shy all over again, her and Forrest hadn’t done much in the physical department though he knew about her and her secret. She swore that if Forrest saw or touched her and came across something he wasn’t expecting, he would be disgusted by her. Now, here they were on their wedding night and Evelyn felt nervous and unsure.

She had Forrest undo the buttons on the back of her gown before she gathered up her nightgown and hid in the bathroom to change. She took her time, taking off her wedding dress then undoing her hair and wiping off some of the makeup on her face. She took off her jewelry except her wedding ring and after she got on her nightgown, she looked at herself in the mirror.

She wished for softer curves, smaller shoulders, wider hips. She tugged up the front of the negligee, the white lace in the front meant to tantalize and seduce with hints of breasts, of which she lacked. She pulled her hair over her shoulders to try and hide it as best as she could and she sighed deeply, always hating what she lacked and now nervous more than ever before. She couldn’t even remember the last time she was naked in front of anyone and she was more afraid of Forrest being repulsed by her than anything else. They were married, he promised he loved her no matter what but actions will always speak louder than words. She took a deep breath and opened the door, shutting off the light as she stepped back into the bedroom.

Forrest was waiting for her, undressed except for his underwear and Evelyn felt her breath stopped. He was always good looking, handsome and attractive, but at that moment, she was amazed at how sexy he was.

“Wow…”

Evelyn blushed for a moment when Forrest looked at her and she bit her lip a little as she went over to him and Forrest took her hand and pulled her close and kissed her. His hands settled on her hips before they made their way up, his fingers brushing over her back, tangling in the straps of the silk negligee. It didn’t take much for Evelyn to forget herself for a moment, to follow Forrest into bed and under the sheets. She felt the straps of her night gown fall off her shoulders and Forrest kissed her, touched her and slowly pulled up the bottom of it, revealing her legs. He let his hand slide over her knee, then over her thigh and she made a soft little whimper when Forrest’s hand slipped between her thighs and touched her.

She felt heat burning at her cheeks and her heart beat like thunder in her chest. She was afraid that Forrest would pull away then and there but he didn’t. He only kissed her cheek before making his way to her throat, his hand never leaving the space between her thighs, still touching her, feeling her shudder and moan softly.

When he pulled back, it was only to ask her if he could take the nightgown off.

“I want to see all of you…please…”

Evelyn felt nervous but Forrest hadn’t stopped yet so she nodded and sat up some to lift up her only cover and then laid back, her arms crossing over her chest, embarrassment on her face, but Forrest only sighed and said,

“You’re beautiful Evie.”

Evelyn wanted to cry. She had never heard that until Forrest told her and even now, on their wedding night as she felt internal battle inside her head, Forrest still told her she was beautiful. He wasn’t at all going to run from her, be disgusted by her, he would always look at her with want and love in his eyes and at that moment, she finally believed him.

“Really?”

Forrest nodded, moving her hair away from her, sliding his hand down her shoulder, slowly moving her arm back to stop her from covering herself.

“I love you so much Evie.”

“I love you too.”

Without hiding herself any further, she brought her arms up and pulled Forrest close to her, kissing him desperately.


	1679. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: "Out of all the mistakes I made, the ones I made for you are the best", Evie gets that on a postcard from Forrest when he's in prison for whatever reason (bootlegging or something).

For months, Evelyn waited. She had lost track of the Bondurants, especially of Forrest and she wondered if he was okay. She wondered if he was just busy or…something else. She couldn’t even tolerate the thought of something having happened to him.

When she dared to venture into town, she hoped to hear something, but it was quiet. Even stealing glances at Bertha told her nothing despite the worried look on her face.

She passed the time by knitting and cooking and looking up whenever she heard something at her door, thinking that maybe it was Forrest coming by for a visit but it was always her imagination.

When spring started, the flowers bloomed, the birds and sang and Evelyn felt as if it was still the cold and lonely winter. It had been months since she last heard anything of Forrest and she began to fear the absolute worse and how could she ever find out the truth? It’s not as if anyone would tell her.

She gathered her shawl, wrapping it around herself as she left her house and walked to her mailbox. She rarely got anything so she only checked every few weeks or so, but that day, she was surprised to find a postcard. She took it out and began to read it, her jaw falling open when she realized it was from Forrest.

_‘Evie. I’m not sure when this will reach you, if it’ll even reach you but I needed you to know that I’m still up and kickin, I’m just in jail. Howard, Jack and myself all got pinched in Virginia for bootlegging and things didn’t look good.’_

Evelyn had to stop, feeling tears well in her eyes. She had told Forrest of Virginia and what she had heard and when Forrest told her of an opportunity there, she was the one that had encouraged him to go, to sell there because of the rumors she had believed in. Because of those rumors, Forrest was in jail. She stopped and took a moment before she continued reading.

_‘It’s not your fault. All you did was tell me to go. It’s not your fault. It was my own mistake ok? I miss you Evie. I’m hopin my stretch here will be done soon so I can go back to my lady. Out of all the mistakes I made for you, this one was the best. It made me realize how much I care for you and how much I look forward to comin home and seein you again. Please be well. Keep an eye out for me.’_

Evelyn reached her porch by the time she finished reading and she pressed the card to her chest, sighing deeply. She knew Forrest was alive, she knew he still cared for her, he didn’t at all blame her for getting caught selling illegal booze. She wasn’t sure she deserved Forrest’s forgiveness so she would wait for him, she would keep an eye out for him and when he came back home, she would set about earning his forgiveness for real.


	1680. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Evelyn feels so good about herself with her new marriage and sexy husband who still can't keep his hands off her. But she finds that her self esteem is threatened when Maggie keeps reminding Evelyn that she was very involved with Forrest, and that she is a "real woman". Then Evelyn hears Forrest tell Maggie off, and she feels better than ever.

Evelyn was on cloud nine. She couldn’t stop smiling, humming to herself, blushing when it was pointed out to her by customers that she was glowing.

She and Forrest had been married for exactly one week and that one week was just wedded bliss. Forrest couldn’t stop looking at her, smiling at her, touching her. Any and every chance was an opportunity for him to put his hands on her. Sometimes he smoothed back her hair, let his fingers smooth over her hands, down her arm. He would put his hand on the small of her back when they walked and when they were alone, he couldn’t stop kissing her. Evelyn felt the same way and she wondered how she managed to get up and get dressed and go to work.

She and Forrest stole glances at each other from across the restaurant and she took any chance to go over and talk to him, a little flutter in her chest when she realized she was talking to her husband.

Throughout the day, Evelyn kept up her job until she realized she was waiting on Maggie. Maggie was the former waitress there and she had been around for a while until supposedly, she and Forrest ended and she moved on to find better work. Evelyn didn’t know how to feel about Maggie, other than a bit jealous but she held no hard feelings for her.

That all changed that evening when Maggie came in and she approached the bar, talking sweetly to Forrest. Evelyn was invisible, standing right by her but at all being acknowledged and feeling so hurt and insulted that this woman would dare to come in and just hit on her husband. Forrest hardly paid her any mind and Maggie eventually turned to Evelyn and said,

“Bring me a cup of tea, would you sweetheart?”

She waved Evelyn away and then returned her attention to Forrest. Evelyn went back for the tea and returned to see Maggie still making eyes at her man. When she set the cup down, he heard Maggie say,

“Things are different now Forrest. I got a great job, I’m making good money. We can leave this town together.”

“What makes you think I wanna leave?” Forrest asked, not even looking up from the counter he was wiping.

“Well come on…what’s keeping you here?”

“My wife.”

Maggie was taken aback. When Forrest looked at Evelyn standing beside Maggie, Maggie looked at her. She frowned and said,

“Oh Forrest…that’s not a wife.”

“Well, she’s my wife.”

He turned and left to do something else and Maggie stirred her tea before looking at Evelyn. She then smiled and said,

“It’s cute that Forrest thinks you’re his wife.”

“We are married.” Evelyn replied, weakly.

“You can’t marry boys around these parts.”

Evelyn looked down and twisted the towel in her hands, feeling embarrassed.

“You know, Forrest and I, we have a past. And it was wonderful. It only ended because I had ambition and Forrest had a family to tend to. But things are different.”

Evelyn worked her courage up and looked back at Maggie.

“They are. Forrest is happy now.”

Maggie scoffed.

“I’m sure the novelty will wear off soon enough. Never pegged Forrest to dabbing in some weirdness but eventually, he’ll remember it’s like to have a real lady.”

Evelyn turned and left without another word, too afraid that if she stayed, she’d cry.

Maggie didn’t come around often, but when she did, she was vicious and cold to Evelyn, trying her best to break her down and quietly succeeding. Evelyn did her best to avoid her when she could. She wondered just how much she could take as she bused some tables and overheard a customer talking to another.

“I never thought I’d say the day that Forrest Bondurant would lose his temper.”

“I’ll say, he all but threw that woman out on her behind.”

Evelyn was shocked and she quickly went to the back where Forrest was stacking crates.

“Forrest?”

“Hm?”

“Did…did you tell Maggie not to come here?”

Forrest stopped what he was doing and wiped his hands off on the apron around his waist. He cleared his throat.

“Yeah. I heard what she said to you the other night…I can’t have no one talkin like that to my wife.”

Evelyn thought she might cry as she went over to him, putting her around his neck and kissed him. When she moved back, she smiled.

“My hero.”

Forrest grunted a bit, looking away, clearly embarrassed but Evelyn just kissed him again.


	1681. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: John grows out a little beard and Bane likes how the fuzz feels on John's face when he holds it in his large hands.

While Gotham was getting back on its feet, Detective John Blake was doing his part in bringing it back up. He worked long hours, did miles and miles of paperwork, helped his co workers by covering shifts and doing a bit of everything from walking beat, to writing tickets, to doing missing case files. And there were plenty of those.

John never minded helping his city, seeing Gotham’s citizens looking at him with gratitude in their eyes. It seemed as if everyone recovering, even the criminals, Gotham’s crime down for the first time in centuries.

While he was so consumed with his job, he sometimes came home late, ate fast and slept when he could, all thanks to Bane. Bane had become his lover amidst the chaos and Bane was good at understanding John’s hectic schedule. 

“It won’t be forever.” John would tell him.

And Bane would agree because it wouldn’t. Gotham would eventually recover, other nearby cities such as Metropolis already pitching aid, Gotham already showing life again. Bane knew that John would miss this and it would be hard for him to return to his regular job afterwards. He didn’t mind looking after his detective though. He would sometimes wake up at dawn and go to the living room to see John passed out on the couch, a caseload still on the coffee table in front of him, John’s body unable to go on any further. Bane would lift him up and carry him to bed, undress him and let him sleep for a few hours. When John would wake, Bane would have coffee ready for him and listen to his beloved talk about the night before, about the work he was doing and Bane would listen before John finished the last of his breakfast, sometimes shoveling in the last of his food and grabbing his coat before washing down the last of his coffee, wiping off his mouth and saying bye to Bane.

Over time, Bane began to notice his beloved was growing messy facial hair. He was forming a beard along his jawline, over his lip, over his chin and it wasn’t thick yet but it was there, dark against his pale skin, patchy where it didn’t actually grow in yet. It looked sloppy when he first woke up, matted on the side of his face where he rested against his pillow and Bane would smile to himself when he saw him rise. When John was fresh again and eating breakfast, he looked cleaned up, but more like a teenager who couldn’t really grow a beard and was trying desperately.

Before John left that morning, Bane kissed him goodbye, cupping his face, smiling as he brushed his thumbs over the soft hair. John seemed to wake up then, realizing he was growing a beard.

“Oh…right. I keep forgetting to shave.”

“I’m starting to like it.”

“Starting to?”

“Well before, you looked disorganized but now…I don’t know…I guess maybe I had to touch it.”

John laughed a little, feeling Bane still hold onto him, his fingers scratching through the growing beard.

“So I take it you don’t want me to shave?”

“Not just yet…I like how it’s looking at this stage.”

John shook his head, amused.

“I’m not working too late tonight. I can come home earlier than usual and I was going to finally shave but…”

“But now you won’t.”

“Now I won’t.”

Bane only nodded, satisfied and slowly let John go. They kissed once more and Bane touched his face one more time, blunt fingertips brushing over the wispy hair on John’s jawline.

“Be safe.”

“I will be.”

Bane watched John go out the door and once alone, he began to clean up, looking forward to John’s early arrival.


	1682. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Mal and Cobb as fashion designers preparing for a show. Arthur is their joint assistant because he's the best, never distracted. Until model Eames shows up for their swimsuit collection, and suddenly Arthur can't remember his name, spell correctly, drops pens, stands around with his mouth open as he stares, etc.

Mal and Dom Cobb were the most desired and sought after fashion designers in the world. Their fashion house, Non Je Ne Regrette or NJNR in their non couture line, was the most celebrated. Every year for Fashion Week, they blew away the other designers with their innovative and bold colors, lines and ideas. They began to revolutionize the world and bring forth new fads.

Mal would usually dream up a design, Dom added to it and together they brought it to life. They were a team in every aspect and while they worked tirelessly, they couldn’t move an inch without their assistant, Arthur.

Arthur had been hired fresh out of F.I.T, a dream for him, but a bunch of luck on his side when he was at Starbucks one afternoon and complimented Mal on her coat. It would have been a regular complement if not for the fact that Arthur knew his stuff and told her how well it fitted her, the color, even the buttons on the front were made just for her. When Mal told him, in fact, it was made for her, he realized he was talking to Mal Cobb. He apologized for being weird, he loved her line and he was a student after all but Mal knew potential when she saw it and hired him as an assistant on the spot. At first he had worked just for Mal. Offering opinions when asked, bringing her swatches, art books, coffee, fresh pens and markers and he was so efficient, Dom took him on as well. Arthur loved his job. He traveled the world, attended every high end fashion show and worked for one of the best designer teams in the world. What wasn’t there to love?

That summer, Dom had opted to start a summer wear line and Mal agreed. She and Dom began to work on the line right away, bringing up playful looks, sultry cuts on bathing suits, bright vivid colors as well as dark ones. Dom did the same thing and then they switched so their touches were in both the male and female lines. Arthur helped when asked, offering suggestions, pleased when they were taken, flattered when praised. He got to see the whole process come to fruition, he was even there when Mal and Dom picked models for the line and the photo shoots.

It was business as always for Arthur. It wasn’t his first line, it wasn’t his first shoot so he watched with mild interest as the models came and went, changed from swimsuit to swimsuit and mostly paid attention to Dom and Mal and whatever else they might need. He was a professional after all.

However, all that changed when Eames came in. He was shorter than all the other male models that came in, but he more than made up for it with his charm. He was wearing the more fitted, mid thigh swim trunks in a powder blue color with a dark blue waistband. He had no problem standing around mostly naked, chatting with the photographer and his assistant, with Mal and Dom and Arthur found himself struck.

He felt his jaw fall open when Eames turned his back, his massive back, every muscle defined when he moved, his ass not at all hidden in those fitted trunks, his legs thick among his thighs, his calves toned. When he turned back to face the cameras, Arthur saw his well defined front, firm chest, abs, his arms thick. What really got to Arthur though, were all the tattoos. They were all black and grey with the exception of a few words written in red, but they were so well hidden, it was hard to see what they said. He had facial hair, light as if he was growing it back, his lips thick, his eyes vivid and full of life. Arthur felt himself swoon.

As he began his shoot, Arthur watched himself staring and he didn’t hear when Mal called him. Several times in fact. Finally, when he was nudged, Arthur dropped the file he was holding, that he had been on his way to bring to Mal until he got side tracked.

“Oh, shit I’m sorry.”

Mal laughed shook her head.

It didn’t stop there. Arthur continued being side tracked throughout the shoot. Dropping anything he was holding, pens, files, proofs, whatever. He stared and didn’t hear when he was being called. When he had to sign things, he forgot simple things like how to spell Dom and Mal’s line, what day it was, the order of the initials of the house line, even how to spell his own name which was really embarrassing.

He was relieved when Eames finished up and another model started because he couldn’t really afford to be so sidetracked like that. He had spent a bulk of the day standing there like a fish gasped for air, his mouth a wide open trap like an idiot who had never seen a beautiful person a day in his life. He was grateful Mal and Dom were so forgiving.

He was on his way with coffee as Mal and Dom stood by the photographer to look over the proofs when Eames seem to come out of nowhere and join them. The three of them talked though Arthur didn’t hear a word, just standing there holding two cups of coffee, staring slack jawed at Eames. He was wearing clothes now, designer jeans, a Gucci shirt, brand new sneakers, but he still looked just as good as if he was wearing nearly nothing. When Dom turned and saw him, he touched his arm to get his attention and Arthur was startled and dropped the coffee.

“Whoa!”

Arthur gasped when he realized what was happening.

“Oh fuck! I’m sorry!”

He splashed coffee on his own shoes and he thought he got Mal but he was lucky he didn’t. Mal turned and went to grab a garbage can while Arthur knelt down to pick up the cups. When he stood up to look for paper towels, he was shocked when Eames was there, kneeling down, helping him to clean up the mess. Arthur swallowed hard as he started sort of wipe the floor and Eames smiled at him.

“No worries, just a bit of a spill.”

Arthur didn’t know what to say as he threw away the used paper towels into the bin beside him, Mal and Dom watching the events unfold before them. When the floor was cleaned up, Arthur stood up and Eames saw the splash of coffee on his pant legs.

“Oh, you got yourself there.”

Eames handed him the last of the paper towels and Arthur thanked him weakly and Eames smiled at him again, making Arthur feel helpless to say anything else. Mal nudged him and he looked at her, seeing her giving him a hard look, as if encouraging him to talk to Eames. She motioned towards him with her eyes and Arthur again swallowed and said,

“I have to get more coffee. Would you like some?”

Eames nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll take a walk with you.”

Arthur felt blush and he bit his lip as he and Eames began to leave. Behind him, Dom said,

“No rush coming back Arthur.”

Arthur turned to see Mal and Dom smiling at him and he turned back feeling embarrassed but thrilled at the same time, especially when Eames smiled at him again.


	1683. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by sdlibrarian: I'd love to see a follow up to the Arthur is brainwashed by Cobol drabble. What does Eames do to help Arthur recover?

Undoing months of brainwashing was never going to be easy and Eames knew that.

He had to keep Arthur as a prisoner at first because no matter how he felt, he knew Arthur would not see him as a friend. At the moment, they were enemies and Eames quickly made peace with that. He had no real choice.

He kept Arthur handcuffed and tied up, always keeping an eye on him, not trusting him even for a second because he knew what Arthur was capable of. Even during his calls, he kept his eye on Arthur, seeing him calm and relaxed though he knew at any moment he could spring into action. He also knew he couldn’t move Arthur so he had to get someone to come to them.

Yusuf was his first call and in a matter of hours, his long time friend was there.

“I can’t believe you found him.”

“It wasn’t easy.”

“I can see.”

Yusuf noticed the cuts and bruises on his friend’s face and he sat in a chair near Arthur.

“Hello, Arthur. Do you remember me?”

“No.”

Yusuf nodded. He asked Arthur a few more questions, mostly asking why he viewed Eames as an enemy but Arthur wouldn’t answer. Any information he did get, was useless. Yusuf pulled Eames to the door, the both of them looking at Arthur while they spoke softly to each other.

“I’m a chemist, mate not a psychologist. I wouldn’t know where to start undoing what happened to him.”

“You’re the only one I know that could even point me in the right direction.”

Yusuf reached up to his hair, scratching his scalp as he sighed.

“I know a man in Cairo. He’s got way more experience in this than I do.”

“I can’t move him to Cairo.”

“We can drug him. I’ll arrange a private flight.”

“I don’t think this a good idea.”

“Well you can’t keep him tied up forever. Sooner or later, he’s going to escape and he’ll end you.”

Eames knew when he was defeated so he sighed, slumping a bit as he said,

“Fine. Let’s do it.”

Getting a needle anywhere near Arthur proved to be difficult. Eames had to hold him down regardless of Arthur being bound and it was a struggle between the two of them until Yusuf pumped him full of a sedative.

Yusuf made the flight arrangements once he was sure Arthur was out and they began to move him. It took hours and Eames was more afraid of Arthur waking when they were in the air so he kept him handcuffed and Yusuf kept his vitals monitored.

In Cairo, Yusuf took them to some back alley warehouse and Yusuf’s man was introduced. Yusuf ran down the details of what happened of what was needed.

“Can you help him?” Asked Eames.

He heard his own voice, desperation layered under worry and fear.

“It’ll take some time but…I believe I can undo what was done.”

For the next few months, Eames stayed in Cairo. He waited, keeping low, taking in the sights to keep himself distracted and having strong Egyptian coffee in his hotel room because it was the only place he could tolerate having coffee. He found himself missing Arthur, worried about him and he was hoping, praying even that he could get him back. They had gone back and forth for years and he hated that this was the thing that was going to get them back together but facing the fact that he might never see him again pushed him over the edge.

One morning, Eames slept in and he would have kept sleeping if his phone didn’t ring. He answered, bringing the phone to his ear as he heard Yusuf’s friend.

“You can come by today. Someone is ready to see you.”

Eames shot up, throwing back the sheets and blankets.

“Is Arthur-”

“He’s confused. A bit disoriented but everything is coming back to him, bit by bit. But he’s ready to see you.”

“I’ll be there soon.”

Eames hung up and got dressed fast. He thought of stopping to look nicer, to comb his hair, to shave but he had such urgency to see Arthur he didn’t know if he could stop long enough to dedicate time to his appearance. He was sure other things would be on Arthur’s mind anyway, so he finished up and grabbed his things on the way out the door.


	1684. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: In the pit, Bane tells John he loves him. But John doesn't say anything and is uncomfortable because he believes Bane is actually saying he loves holding John captive, using him to gain information, and for sex. Bane is hurt by John's thoughts and has to explain how much he cares. John is still unsure, but feels better about what is going on.

“He does not believe me.”

Bane looked down at his hands as Barsad sat beside him. Bane had involved himself with one of the newer prisoners in the pit. His name was John - was a victim of circumstance, wrong place at the wrong time and now he was lowered into the pit to serve out a sentence he didn’t deserve. Bane had done his best to protect him and one thing lead to another. Bane grew to love him, to care for him. He fought for him, defended him, protected him. When John willingly gave himself over to him, Bane was elated, feeling as if he was being given a gift.

However, when Bane confessed his feelings to John, he was heartbroken and humiliated when John said nothing in return. In fact, he looked uncomfortable and Bane quickly removed himself from the shared cell and went to find his long time friend. Barsad only listened and when Bane finished, he said,

“I’m sorry, my friend. 

“I don’t know what to do now.”

“Try talking to him. Tell him you don’t want to pressure him into anything. You wouldn’t want to lose him.”

Bane nodded though it would be hours before he returned to his cell.

When he did return, he saw John was there, reading, looking tired but distracted. When Bane returned and began to close the curtains around the bars, John sat up, closing his book.

“Don’t stop on my account.”

John pulled the robes around himself closer to his chest and looked down for a moment before Bane finished and then sat at the foot of the bed, giving him space. He took a deep breath, feeling he should explain himself better.

“I wanted to tell you that…I know you don’t believe me. But I do care deeply for you. I just don’t want you to feel pressured.”

“You didn’t say that before.”

Bane was confused for a moment and reached up to the scarf around his head and tugged it off, running his hand over the smoothness of his hairless head.

“What did I say?”

“You said you loved having me around you.”

“I was…clumsy with my words.”

“I know you don’t care for me. I’m a prisoner here and to you. You need me for pleasure and I understand that.”

Now it was Bane’s turn to be uncomfortable and unhappy.

“You think that of me? That I would do what I do for you…for pleasure?”

John adjusted his robes again, feeling awkward.

“I just…I don’t know.”

Bane nodded and then stood up.

“I’ll give you space. I’m sorry I brought this up.”

As Bane approached the bars to leave, John sat up.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to stay with Barsad. It would be uncomfortable to share a bed tonight.”

Barsad slept outside of their cell, guarding the door. John frowned when Bane left and settled outside, rustling the curtains, speaking in low volumes with his friend. For the rest of the night, John mulled over what Bane had said to him and he wondered if he had judged him harshly or jumped to conclusions. Bane had only shown him kindness, never forced him into anything. It had only become sexual when John felt he had to repay him somehow…even then it took a lot of coaxing on his part. Now Bane had confessed his feelings to him and John had dismissed them.

He turned on the small cot and looked at the shadows outside the cell and realized how much he missed Bane’s presence beside him.

He wondered if maybe he didn’t feel same way yet, maybe he eventually could.


	1685. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Prompt for something with Eames and Arthur, inspired by Tom's Kleenex commercial

Arthur had been busy making dinner while Eames watched TV. He didn’t really know what he was watching, some dog movie, but Eames said he was excited about seeing it so him and their bulldog Chowder, sat on the couch and watched it as Arthur cooked.

Arthur didn’t pay much attention. In between stirring and slicing and checking timers and looking for plates, platters, knives, forks, wine glasses, he looked at his phone. He answered a few emails and texts and while he checked social media, he peeked out into the living room to see Eames’s head in front of the TV.

When he was almost done and everything could be left alone for longer than a moment, Arthur stepped out into the living room and looked at the screen. He saw Eames was watching Marley and Me and he cringed a bit, wondering why Eames would subject himself to this.

He walked over to the couch and saw Eames’ arms firmly around Chowder, one hand petting and rubbing his chest. When he sniffled, Arthur leaned down and looked at Eames’ profile, seeing his tear stained face. Arthur looked back at the screen, seeing the rather upsetting scene and he sighed.

“Why are you watching this?”

“I didn’t know what this was about…”

His voice croaked and cracked and Eames was very heartbroken as the scene played out before him.

Arthur didn’t want to join him, so he quickly retreated back to the kitchen.

He served dinner and began to set the table and then went back to the living room to see the movie was over, but Eames was still petting Chowder. Arthur reached over to the side table and picked up a box of tissues, presenting them to Eames. He watched him take one and dab at his face.

“Are you okay?”

Eames let out a gust of air, shaking his head a little.

“I didn’t know…I thought this was a movie about a dog, you know, like a feel good story.”

Arthur smiled, touched a bit by Eames’ naivety and he rubbed his head.

“Dinner is ready. Come on, let Chowder come eat too.”

Eames nodded and wiped at his eyes again, hearing Arthur walk away.

“What are we having?”

“Roast beef.” Called Arthur back.

“Can Chowder have some?”

Arthur only chuckled.


	1686. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Along the premise of the Bane comic where the girls set Bane up on a date with a prostitute (John Blake in this case) but he acts like a gentleman the whole time.
> 
> Inspired by this comic ([x](http://lolahardy.tumblr.com/post/161790918729/abbie-a-aaronson-that-time-when-scandal-and))

Bane couldn’t believe he was being set up for a date. He had somehow been convinced by his men, by Barsad, by associates and alleys that he needed a date, he needed to see someone socially. Gotham could wait one or two nights, depending on how well the date went.

Bane couldn’t believe he was going along with it.

He knew deep down if he didn’t want to, he would have never gone. But he was curious, he was wondering who they would set him up with, what they were like and he was a bit lonely.

He was dressed up by Barsad and some of the women he knew. He felt awkward and like a child as they dressed him in a tux and handed him roses and chocolates to bring to his date. He thought that was terribly old fashioned, who still brought chocolates and flowers to a date? He wouldn’t know what the correct protocol was, but he was sure this was antiquated.

“You look as if you’re going to face a firing squad, brother.” Said Barsad as he drove Bane to his destination.

“I feel ridiculous.”

“You look fine. I’m sure everything will go wonderfully.”

“I’ll endure.”

Barsad couldn’t help but chuckle to himself.

When the car stopped, Bane noticed they were in front of a gentlemen’s club but he had no qualms about it, stepping out and meeting some of the alleys Barsad hooked up their team with. They squealed and smiled and adjusted his tie and then welcomed him into the club where a small party of girls smiled at his arrival. They fawned over him and Bane felt just as awkward as before and he looked at Barsad as if asking ‘ _what should I do?_ ’. Barsad only grinned at him and gestured him to look ahead and one of the girls said,

“You want to meet your date?”

Bane nodded and she went towards the back of the club and returned after a few minutes with a handsome young boy. Bane felt his mouth open a bit in surprise as he said,

“Oh…”

“Say something nice.” One of the girls encouraged.

Bane swallowed hard and extended the flowers and chocolates to his date.

“I was told to bring these to you.”

“Oh…thank you.”

“Bane, this is John. John, this is Bane, your date.”

John had a bit of blush and accepted the flowers and chocolates.

“Arrangements were made for dinner and dancing.”

John smiled and he was about to say something before a stranger interrupted them. He grabbed John by the waist, pulling him aside, demanding attention as he licked at his ear. John cringed and tried to pull away as Bane watched. He grunted a bit and said to Barsad,

“This gentleman?”

“One of the regulars. I’ll get rid of him.”

“That won’t be necessary.”

Without much effort on Bane’s part, when the man moved away from John just enough, Bane aimed carefully and threw a single punch, demolishing the man’s face as he fell back, arms sprawled out, lying on his back, a weak gurgling sound coming from where his mouth use to be. John was shocked and he looked down at the regular and then back at Bane. Bane only held his arm out to John and said,

“Shall we?”

John nodded dumbly, smiling a little, impressed as his co workers swooned and sighed behind him.

They went to dinner and then went dancing, the entire time, Bane was invested in conversation and he asked questions, although sometimes blunt and John had no problem answering after the shock wore off.

“So why do you dance for money?”

John cleared his throat a little as they sat down in between dances. Bane had just gotten them something to drink when he asked.

“Ah well…I was an orphan and after I aged out of the system, I had nowhere to go, no money, no means to take care of myself so it was either crime or sex work and I was more cut out for one than the other.”

“Sex work? You sleep with customers?”

“No, but what I do is considered sex work. I take my clothes off for money. I get treated badly and looked down on for what I do…so yeah, sex work.”

“They treat you badly? But…you’re providing a service they’re paying for.”

John shrugged.

“I don’t get it either.”

“I’ll never understand such insecurity.”

John smiled a bit, watching Bane take a drink of his sparkling water. After taking a drink himself, John licked his lips and asked,

“It doesn’t bother you? What I do?”

“Why would it? It’s just a profession, like mine.”

It was the most real, honest answer John had ever gotten. As little dating as John had done, any time his previous suitors had discovered of John’s job, they usually went in the other direction or they degraded John, thinking him a prostitute. It never lasted long and until his friends and coworkers set him up with Bane. He had resisted at first but now, he was so glad, so very, very glad he had gone on this date.

While they danced again, John looked at him, smiling, feeling something there he asked,

“Will you call tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“Even if…even if I invited you over to my place tonight? You know…to stay over?”

John watched the wheels in Bane’s mind work, putting together what John just said as he said,

“Oh…for sexual relations.”

John laughed a bit and nodded.

“Yes.”

“Of course I would call you tomorrow.”

John smiled and rested his head on Bane’s shoulder, feeling Bane guide them as they continued to dance.


	1687. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: So maybe Arthur and Eames get into a bad argument at the warehouse. Ariadne spends the whole night trying to get ahold of them after they storm out. In the morning, she finally uses Arthur's spare key to get in, only to see he's all sleepy in bed with Eames and they admit they just slept together. So Ariadne starts screaming excitedly. Thank you!

Ariadne could hear the start of the argument. She could hear the tense way Eames said Arthur’s name, she could hear Arthur stress some of his words, both of them keeping it at a normal volume at first but eventually, the fight began to get louder.

At first only Ariadne could hear, she was the closest to Arthur’s work space where the argument started, but within moments, their chemist could hear, the extractor and their controlled voices turned into a shouting match, neither backing down.

Ariadne looked up from her sketches and saw Yusuf looking up from his station, the extractor looking over. She looked back at Arthur and Eames who were now shouting in each other’s faces, both of them pointing at something, disagreeing and when Eames did a short sweep of his hand and purposely knocking Arthur’s moleskins off his table, Ariadne got up and ran over to them, stepping between them, doing her best to shove them apart.

“Guys, guys…come on. We’re supposed to be working…”

Arthur grasped her arm firmly and pulled her aside as he said,

“Stay out of this please.”

She was impressed at how his voice was firm and calm when speaking to her, but then immediately turned loud and forceful as he shouted at Eames again.

Ariadne knew better than to try to break that up again so she removed herself from the situation.

Everyone listened to them fight, to the insults flung back and forth and finally, it ended when Eames grabbed his jacket and stepped past Arthur, purposely shoving his shoulder against him and telling him to “get the fuck out of his way” as he stormed out.

Arthur wouldn’t stand for that and he grabbed his own things and followed Eames out, apparently determined to fight him out there. Ariadne looked over at Yusuf, the chemist wearing earphones now, no longer interested and the extractor wasn’t even in the room anymore. She sighed and decided to mind her own business. At least for now.

She figured Arthur would come back any minute but when the minutes turned to hours, she realized that Arthur wasn’t coming back. She called him, wondering for a moment if he was okay. What if he got into his car just as angry? What if something happened? What if Eames was in trouble? When Arthur’s phone went to voicemail, she tried Eames and got the same thing. She kept trying for at least another hour and a half before she decided to just try and work.

However, in the morning, she called Arthur again with no answer and she was finally worried enough that she dug through her messenger bag and looked for the spare key Arthur had given her in case of emergency. She considered this an emergency and after a shower and change of clothes, she took a cab to the apartment Arthur was renting. Once at his door, she knocked first, just in case he was home but when he didn’t answer, she used the key and poked her head in.

“Hello? Arthur are you here?”

She took a look around, seeing everything looked fine, nothing was turned over or broken so that made her feel a little better. She opened the door more and stepped inside, closing the door behind her as she called out Arthur’s name again, making her way to the back of the apartment. When she got to his bedroom, she saw the door was ajar but she knocked anyway, loud enough so he wouldn’t miss as she called in,

“Arthur? Are you in there?”

She put her hand on the knob and peeked in and much to her surprise she saw Arthur was indeed there. Along with Eames. They were both in bed, cuddling each other and she was glad she only peeked in because that was more than enough information to process. She immediately stepped back and then knocked a little louder on the door frame.

“Arthur?”

“Ariadne? What are you doing in my apartment?”

“I’ve been trying to call you since yesterday!”

She heard movements and Eames’ sleepy voice. A moment later, the door opened again, Arthur stood there in his bathrobe, hair a mess, sleep creases still on his face. He held his phone in his hand as he said,

“Oh, it’s dead…my phone I mean. I forgot to charge it.”

“I uh…I see you’re not alone.”

Eames was pulling up his pants and sitting back on the bed as he looked over his shoulder and saw Ariadne.

“‘Morning Ari.”

“Hey Eames.”

He grinned and Ariadne began to really process the scene. She looked back at Arthur who sighed deeply.

“Are you two…”

“It just…happened last night. After I followed him out into the parking lot, we just…kind of…”

His hands moved in front of him as he looked for the words and Eames chimed in.

“We started to have a proper snog against his car.”

Ariadne shrieked in excitement, jumping up and down a little, clapping to herself as Arthur just sighed. Eames got his shirt on and joined them as he said,

“So, now that the cat’s out of the bag, how about we let Arthur get dressed and then go out for breakfast, hm? We can go over the details then.”

Ariadne nodded dumbly and Arthur just looked at Eames, defeated.

“I’ll go get dressed…”


	1688. Tuck/Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Hello, could you do a sequel of Chapter 350? Tuck/Tom, like Tom is obviously more interested in Tuck but FDR don't want to lose and tells Tuck lies about Tom and himself, so Tuck (because he is true to his' words) backs out of his wowing. But Tuck and Tom meet again by accident and Tom asks why Tuck never called back etc. And at the end Tuck (or Tom) tells FDR off.

It was obvious, even by their second date that Tom had no interest in FDR. He could see it in Tom’s face, when they talked, even though Tom was polite and nodded, he really wasn’t into anything he said. He saw it while they had drinks, Tom was miles away, bored even. The death blow was when they were in the cab back to Tom’s place and FDR glanced over at Tom when his phone lit up and he saw it was Tuck. Tom smiled, he smiled like FDR had not seen him smile all night. It was a real smile, genuine and happy and FDR knew he had lost.

He was bitter about losing, especially when the cab stopped and Tom smiled and thanked him for the evening and he said good night, leaving him in the cab by himself. FDR frowned. He knew he couldn’t make Tom like him, but that didn’t mean Tuck had to know.

The following morning, FDR came in with his usual saunter, a big fake grin on his face. He could see Tuck looking at him, curious.

“So, how did it go?”

“Oh, it was marvelous. We had a romantic dinner, candle light included. We danced, we talked all night and then we went out for drinks. He was an absolute delight.”

“And then…? You took him home?”

“I was a gentleman, I just took him to his door and we had a nice kiss good night.”

Tuck looked a little defeated as he looked at his hands. He then sighed and looked back at FDR.

“I guess you’re the better man in this case.”

FDR only grinned.

Being true to the pact that FDR and Tuck had made, Tuck bowed out gracefully. He didn’t call Tom, he didn’t ask him out again. He had learned his lesson before and now he had a helpful reminder that he was just no match for FDR.

It was a few months later when Tuck was on his way to the office after stopping in a local Starbucks when he bumped into Tom. It had been his fault, he was answering a message from FDR and not looking where he was going as he exited. When he looked up, he saw it was Tom.

“Tuck!”

“Tom…hi…”

They stepped out of the way and Tuck felt a little awkward. He hadn’t asked FDR about Tom since he stopped seeing him. Mostly because he didn’t want to know how happy they were together.

“How have you been?”

Tom frowned at him and then hit him lightly against the chest.

“Jerk! What do you care how I’ve been? You haven’t called me once!”

“Well…I didn’t think it appropriate!”

“Appropriate? Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Well you’re seeing my friend, why would I try to chase you?”

“Your friend? Who?”

“FDR.”

“I have not! We had one lousy date and I do mean lousy! I was excited about talking to you but then one day you just vanished. I wondered what I did wrong.”

“I only…I just stopped because FDR said…that liar!”

Tom sighed and shook his head.

“Maybe next time ask someone before you cut them out of your life completely.”

Tuck felt foolish and angry at the same time. He was grateful Tom forgave him and they were able to patch things back up. Tuck even promised to call him later and Tom gave him a nudge as he said,

“You better.”

Tuck smiled and then they went their separate ways to go to work.

At the office, Tuck smiled warmly at FDR as he said,

“Good morning, mate.”

“Good morning. You’re in a great mood.”

“I am. I got up early, had a workout, managed to even hit Starbucks with a short line oh and I bumped into Tom!”

FDR nearly choked on his own coffee as he set his cup down and began looking for a napkin. Tuck watched him as he continued.

“Yeah, told me he hadn’t seen you since that terrible date. Imagine my surprise, you goddamn liar!”

He knocked over a stack of files FDR had on his desk and FDR shouted, the coffee stain on his shirt spreading.

“Hey!”

“Hey nothing, you lied to me! You’re supposed to be my friend.”

“Look, nothing happened, I didn’t think you’d actually keep up your end of the bargain when he was so obviously into you!”

“Well that was my mistake! One I won’t make again.”

FDR watched Tuck storm over to his desk and sit down before he started cleaning up his mess. Tuck meanwhile, began to text Tom, making plans for the night, hoping they can start anew.


	1689. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: maybe they are at the park or a shop and are seeing all the dads with their kids. It's something different for both of them, seeing good dads, and they talk about fathers and how they both lack good ones, or one at all. They're not very upset, but they still hold hands and comfort each other.

Neither one of them realized what day it was until they were at Gotham Park. Both had settled on a bench with ice cold lemonade and John sighed, feeling the heat on his arms as he took a sip of his drink. Bane beside him in cargos and a well fitted tank top. John thought he looked like some sort of bodybuilder and he was admiring him when they heard a ton of kids shouting.

A man had just arrived and his children were greeting him with a chorus of ‘Happy Father’s Day!’ as they swarmed around him with balloons and banners. The wife was there at a nearby picnic table, smiling as she looked at the scene. The three kids hugged their father warmly, the father kneeling down to put his arms around them. It was a nice scene.

“Did you know your father?”

John turned when he heard Bane speak to him. It took him a moment to register the question and he nodded.

“Yeah. Not that he was much to know. When my mom died, he was all I had but he wasn’t too interested in being a single dad, you know? So he did a lot of running around and gambling and drinking and stuff and then one morning, I wake up by myself in the apartment. I’m wondering if dad is in the living room sleeping one off but when I go out there, he wasn’t there. Then someone knocked on the door and it was the police. Come on, they said. Get dressed, pack a bag, you have to leave. Why I asked them. They said my dad had gotten into an accident and he was dead. I had no relatives so I became a ward of the state.”

“Where you sad?”

“I was, only because I was alone now. My dad was never too warm and caring. I went to foster homes and had those dads…but they kept me at arm’s length. I wasn’t their kid and as I got older, I got angrier. I felt so gypped, you know? I got robbed of a family and the families that did take me, tried to be understanding but then couldn’t take my anger anymore and I always got sent back. I learned to control it, but by then I aged out. The closest I had to a father after that was Gordon.”

“Ah, the commissioner.”

John nodded.

“What about you?”

“I knew of him. He abandoned me to take up his sentence. Law of the land and all that. I later found out my mother was also serving out his sentence. We were abandoned so he could be free. But his legend among the pit was well known and I was tested very young to see if I was worthy of his name.”

“I’ll assume you were.”

“There’s a reason I’m here.”

John smiled.

“You didn’t really need a father figure. You did just well enough on your own.”

“I had mentors. Teachers. Examples. I found fathers to be faulty at best.”

“That’s the truth.”

Bane took his hand, damp from holding the drink and John smiled at him.

“We should go to the zoo.” Said John.

“Let’s go then.”

John smiled and stood up, Bane following as they began to walk to the Gotham Park Zoo.


	1690. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Blake/Bane stripper au you just started: Bane's nervous about when to call John. He talks to Barsad about etiquette and decided on the next day. John's a bit cynical about Bane's intentions (worried about jealousy, or ending up dependent on Bane - John's independent and proud). So they meet for coffee to make sure they don't get wires crossed.

Bane was unsure of what to do the following day when he had to call John.

He didn’t have his home number, John said he didn’t have one and he was mostly at the club anyway so Bane had the business card of the club he met John at, his thumb brushing over the embossed logo in its swirly, gold lettering. 

“What should I say?”

Barsad chuckled and settled beside him.

“Ask him how he is. And ask him how his day has gone. And be honest with him. Tell him you’d like to see him again and that you had a wonderful time the other night.”

“That’s all?”

“Well, talk to him obviously. If he asks you things, answer him.”

Bane nodded and set the card down and picked up the phone, dialing the number. After waiting for John to get on the line, Bane tapped the card against the table, cautious of what he should say. Suddenly, he heard John’s voice.

“Hello?”

“John, hello it’s Bane.”

“Bane, hi! How are you?”

“I’m well. And yourself?”

“I’m good. I was surprised you called.”

“Why? I said I would.”

John laughed softly.

“Well, most guys that say they’ll call usually don’t. Or if they do, they won’t do it for a couple of days.”

“That’s absurd. I looked forward to seeing you again. In fact, it’s why I called, to see if you’d be interesting in having another date.”

“Really?”

“Yes, it’s why I called.”

John laughed softly again and said,

“I’d love to.”

“Wonderful. I cannot wait to see you again. I had a lovely night before.”

“I did too. You were wonderful.”

Bane felt himself at a loss for words. He put himself back on track by asking,

“May I see you tomorrow?”

“Yes. I’m off tomorrow so that works out. How about around three o’clock? We can get coffee.”

“That sounds feasible. Shall I pick you up?”

“Sure. I guess that would be easier than trying to narrow down a specific place.”

“Yes. Three o’clock then.”

“Three. Bye Bane.”

“Good bye, John.”

When they hung up, John smiled to himself, feeling pleased that Bane was so different. He hoped that it wasn’t an act. They had already had the conversation of John being a dancer, Bane said he hadn’t minded but then again, a guy would say anything on the first date if he felt he had a shot at getting someone into bed. Bane hadn’t seen John work. He hadn’t come across the ugliness that could come with his job and the entitlement some customers felt and how some couldn’t take no for answer.

John didn’t want Bane to be a front. He wanted him to understand, to really understand that this was a job for John and it was his job, what kept him on his feet and kept food on his table and a roof over his head so he didn’t have to depend on anyone. It was a tangled mess of paths that started one way and could easily break into others. But John knew he had to have that conversation with Bane, to see where, if anywhere, this was going to go.

The next afternoon, John met with Bane outside his club. Bane had the same car drop him off and John smiled and said,

“There’s a shop right around the corner, if you don’t mind walking.”

“I don’t mind.”

Bane waved off the car and then walked with John to the coffee shop around the corner. After getting their drinks, they sat down across from each other, Bane looking much bigger than he did the previous night and John smiled a bit. He took a sip, licking his top lip free of the whipped cream.

“I wanted to ask you something before.”

“Yes?”

“You…know what I do. For a living.”

“I do.”

“And you’re sure you’re alright with it? I don’t want you getting angry or jealous. I also don’t want you to think I’m waiting for a savior.”

“Jealousy is not something I’m familiar with and it would be illogical to be angry at a job you’ve stated is just your job. And why would I be a savior? Are you in danger that you need saving?”

“Well no…it’s just that in my line of work, a lot of men fall for dancers and want to ‘take them away from it all’ and sometimes it’s nice but most of the time, it’s just a line.”

“What a strange promise to make. You can’t take someone away if they’re not yours.”

“And if I was yours Bane? Would you take me away?”

“Only if you wanted to go.”

John felt swoon then, feeling himself become more and more smitten with Bane. As they drank their coffee, John smiled and said,

“We should go on another date. There’s a carnival coming into Gotham soon. Would you like to go?”

“If you would like to go, I’d be happy to take you.”

John smiled again and watched Bane drink his coffee.


	1691. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: How about a prompt for when Tommy runs away from the military, he manages to go to boyfriend Adam's house to hide. He stays for a few days until they can figure everything out, even though they are being sneaky and the thrill of getting caught doing ANYTHING -- getting the mail, taking out the garbage, sex, making dinner near the kitchen window -- is just a teeny bit fun because Tommy is Adam's hot fugitive now.

Adam was shocked. He felt his mouth fall open and he was stunned.

Tommy was standing on the other side of his door, almost immediately as he saw on the news that he had gone AWOL and after his match, he had fled. Adam was scared and didn’t know what to do and now Tommy was on his doorstep. He was wearing his hoodie, the hood over his head, his bag over his shoulder and he looked nervous and unsure.

It was only a moment before Adam snapped back to his senses and said,

“Get in here!”

He pulled Tommy in and after taking a quick look around, seeing his neighborhood was quiet and dark, he closed the door and locked it. He began to pull the curtains and blinds as he said,

“How did you even get here?”

“I took a bus.”

Adam turned to him and sighed.

“I saw what happened….”

“They’re going to throw me in jail.”

Adam frowned and began walking towards him as Tommy set his bag down and opened his arms to him. He held onto him tightly, kissing his cheek, hearing Adam sigh softly. They had kept their relationship a secret and Adam had always known about Tommy skipping out on the army, he had met him while he was training for his comeback and they had been together ever since. He knew this moment was going to come one day, but now that it was here, he was terrified.

“What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know.” Said Tommy.

Adam was determined to figure something out. He wasn’t about to let Tommy get dragged off like a criminal when he was, in fact a war hero. He kissed his cheek and said,

“We’ll figure it out.”

Tommy nodded.

For a few days, Adam kept Tommy hidden in his house. He felt paranoia any time he opened his front door to leave. When he had to walk Skeletor, when he had to get his mail, when he had to leave to get groceries. He was always afraid that when he turned back, he would be swarmed with cops and Tommy would be arrested before they figured out a plan.

But for a few days, it was quiet. And now Tommy was a fugitive and all Adam wanted to do was protect him. He looked into getting a lawyer, he watched the news and kept an ear out to make sure that nothing was coming towards them, he made sure Tommy was comfortable.

While he was keeping Tommy safe, he was also relieved. He hadn’t seen him in weeks and he missed him and with the added heat of Tommy being a wanted man, Adam couldn’t help but feel a little excited. He explained it to Tommy one night while they kissed on the couch and Tommy smiled a bit.

“My being wanted turns you on?”

“A little.”

Tommy grinned and said,

“Well…let’s have on-the-run sex.”

“Yes.”

Tommy lifted him up and carried him upstairs.

The following morning, Adam woke up to a phone call. He sat up and yawned before he answered and heard it was Tommy’s lawyer on the other end. He explained that Tommy needed to turn himself in as soon as possible because it would be better for his record. While there was no way Tommy would avoid jail time, he was working hard on getting him a light sentence, explaining his background, his reasons for the AWOL, the fight and now his visit to Adam, a cancer survivor. Adam hated to be used as a prop but if it would get Tommy a lighter sentence, than it would be worth it. He hung up and then sighed, looking over at Tommy who was awake.

“Hey.”

“Hey. Was that the lawyer?”

“Yeah. He said it would be better if you turned yourself in. He explained what he’s going to do so you get a lighter sentence.”

“Okay.”

Adam sighed and felt that weight of sadness on himself. Tommy would be away from him for who knows how long. In a federal prison. He wondered what would happen to everything.

Tommy reached over and touched his face as he said,

“Hey…don’t look so down.”

“I can’t help it. You’re going away again.”

Tommy sat up and inched himself closer to him, kissing him, wrapping him up in his embrace.

“Yeah but when I come back, I’ll never leave again.”

Adam could only sigh, feeling that as his only comfort.


	1692. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Prompt for something about Eames' with an open shirt/no shirt and his soft, plump, deliciously pink nipples and Arthur just wants to bite them off Eames' chest. (Because Tom has the best nipples ever!)

Arthur had never felt like such a perverted high school boy in his entire life, not even when he was a high school boy.

The job they were in was in Malta, the weather hot and breezy and because it was hot, everyone was more relaxed in wardrobe. The job didn’t really call for a more dressy dress code, they were supposed to look more like locals anyway, so Arthur himself was in nice shorts, docksiders and a short sleeve button down that was pretty light. He was sweating too much to slick his hair back so he had it loose and let it curl at the ends. Everyone else was in similar, casual attire…except Eames.

Eames himself always looked as if he was on vacation anyway but that job was completely different.He wore khakis pants and a linen button down shirt that was practically sheer so Arthur could see the ink that decorated his skin on certain parts of his body. But what really set Arthur off, was when Eames leaned down a bit, his shirt askew and Arthur was able to see his nipple.

Eames always had a nice chest, (he had a nice everything, but that wasn’t the point), broad, firm shoulders, his stomach most of the time flat and well defined but even when it wasn’t it was still a good stomach. But his chest, his pecs firm and full, light colored chest hair going across it. Arthur found himself thinking about motorboating him and sucking on those perfectly shaped, succulent looking nipples. He completely missed what Eames said until he stood back up and the nipple went away and Arthur looked up, seeing Eames was looking back at him, an eyebrow quirked in curiosity.

“Arthur?”

“Hm?”

“I asked if that was okay with you.”

“Oh, yeah, yeah it’s fine.”

“Really?”

Arthur knew he had fucked up when he was so willing to agree to whatever Eames had said.

“What? I have to be disagreeable at every turn?” He thought he could cover with snark.

Eames only chuckled and said,

“You’re right. Sorry.”

He went about his business to work and Arthur sighed, chastising himself for being so desperately distracted and to never let it happen again.

So when it happened again, Arthur felt his mouth fall open. Eames was on his way to his room in the house they were renting and for some reason, he had his shirt open. He had his fingers at the hem of the shirt, as if he did it absentmindedly on his way out, but then stopped when he started looking over the sketches their architect showed him. Arthur watched him, his eyes wandering all over every bit of skin Eames had exposed. He felt his tongue run over his bottom lip and when Eames turned a bit, Arthur finally snapped out of his gaze.

“You’re drooling a bit.”

Arthur turned and saw their extractor, a serious, almost plain young woman who was brilliant and focused named Vee. Arthur liked working with her for those reasons and she was also painfully insightful. She had noticed Arthur staring at Eames recently, but especially now that he was distracted on Eames’ exposed torso. Arthur reached up to his mouth, embarrassed that he was drooling, even more embarrassed that he wasn’t actually drooling.

“Um…I have to get back to work.”

“What work? You packed up your stuff. Except your tongue that seemed to unfurl from your mouth when Eames opened his shirt.”

“Shut up Vee.”

She snickered a bit and said,

“Just tell him you want to bone and get it over with. He’s going to the pool for a bit of exercise. Also his room if the furthest away in the house, so you could probably smash and no one would hear. Unless you’re loud.”

Arthur felt his face burn as cleared his throat and picked up his bag.

“Shut up.”

She shrugged and then gathered her own things before she left for her room. Arthur looked around for Eames again, seeing him gone and he thought of what Vee said. Arthur chased after her, seeing her down the hall as he called her name and met her half-way.

“Did he ever say…anything? About me?”

“You mean other than how badly he’d like to plow you?”

“He did not say that!”

“No, but it’s pretty obvious the way he ogles you.”

Arthur felt a bit better about being a pervert and trying to look down Eames’ shirt hearing that.

“Thanks.”

“He’s got a nice body doesn’t he?”

“Shut up, Vee.”

She laughed.

“Good luck, hope he’s a good lay.”

Arthur didn’t even bother to tell her to shut up as he turned and headed towards the pool.


	1693. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: For your Bane/Blake stripper AU, could we have Bane watch one of John's shows and of course, he likes it. But then he sees how some of the clients react and he doesn't like it AT ALL and decides he has to take John out of there for good.

John found himself nervous when he heard Bane was in the audience. Bane had never watched him perform before and while he always said he understood what John did and that it was just his job, for him to actually witness it was a completely different thing.

He realized this was it, this was the test that would show John whether or not he was wasting his time.

He went on stage and did his set. He danced like he did every night, as if Bane wasn’t in the audience and then he gathered his tips and left. He was glad it had gone without a hitch. He didn’t want to be clumsy or bashful on stage just because Bane was there, but he didn’t want to over do it either. He figured he would find out how he did when he went to see him.

After taking a breather and getting some water, John went out on the floor and right to Bane’s table. He saw he was drinking sparkling water and he looked as calm and steady as he ever did.

“Hi.”

“Hello.”

“Did you like the show?”

John figured he should get right to the point. He watched Bane look at his hands for a moment before looking back at him.

“You were amazing. I had never seen anything like that.”

John blushed a bit and sat up straight and then looked at his hands.

“Thank you.”

It was practically what John wanted to hear. Bane’s body language was calm and still, his tone as even as always. There was no jealousy and John really felt like this could be the one.

He had to continue working though and he told Bane he’d come back in a little while if he was still around and Bane nodded. John worked the floor, talking to customers, trying not to feel as if Bane was watching him, though any time he turned to look at him, he saw Bane was busy or distracted. As he approached another table, he felt someone slap him on his ass, causing him to flinch a bit as he turned to see a table of laughing men.

“Hey little bird, come sit on daddy’s lap.”

John tried to give a polite smile and he turned to the table.

“You’re not allowed to touch me, sir and I can’t sit in your lap.”

A chorus of aw’s followed and even though John stood by the table, he held his hands behind his back and tried to look pleasant and happy though he wanted to get away. He made small talk, doing his best to keep roaming hands off him but at one point, to dodge one grope, he was pulled into the booth and he shouted a bit, angry that he was still being manhandled after explicitly saying he couldn’t be touched.

“Oh, the little bird is getting mad!”

“Come on, sweetheart, let’s get to the champagne room and you can give me a private dance, hm?”

John cringed and he started to stand up and leave, but he was pulled back again.

“Stop grabbing me!”

They began to get mean, John could sense it and he was about ready to call a bouncer when seemingly out of nowhere, the man who was grabbing John, pulling at him, making passes at him, fell unconscious. It happened so fast, John didn’t see Bane stalk over. He didn’t see him pick up the man’s glass, he didn’t see him smash it against the side of his head. He only saw when the man fell over.

The others at the table fell silent when they saw their fallen friend and then Bane. He held his hand out for John and John took it as he looked around the club. No one seem to notice what happened and he was in shock.

“You…broke a glass on that guy’s face.”

“He deserved it.”

John looked up at him.

“Why?”

“You told him stop, he didn’t listen.”

John was surprised.

“This is your job, I understand that, but if given the choice, would you continue?”

“I…I don’t know. I guess not. Depends on the choice.”

Bane only nodded and leaned down, kissing John’s cheek.

“I’ll be at my table.”

John nodded and Bane quietly returned to his table.


	1694. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Take your dog to work day prompt! Eames takes his pup to work, Arthur is initially annoyed but the dog takes a liking to him and plays matchmaker between A + E

Arthur should have known. He really should have knowing Eames.

But all the same, when the day came, he was surprised. It was Take Your Dog to Work Day and their design company was pretty lax about it, allowing all dogs to come in that day. Arthur had seen several already on his way to the office and he smiled, but he wasn’t a dog person. He wasn’t a cat person either…he just wasn’t an animal person. He liked them and all, but he never fawned over them or delighted in their appearances around him.

When he got to the office, he walked in, not seeing Eames at first until he popped up from behind his desk, smiling as he looked down. Arthur figured he was looking at his dog and he was right when he sat down at his desk beside Eames’ and saw a gold Lab. He was settled nicely on the floor beside Eames, a chew toy near him.

“Of course you brought your dog.”

Eames smiled.

“Good morning, Arthur. This is my mate, Woodstock.”

“Woodstock? Like the bird from the Snoopy comics?”

“Uh…sure.”

Arthur gave him a look as he said,

“Anyway, is he trained?”

“Sure. He’s a good boy. I took him to puppy school and he graduated with flying colors. Right boy?”

Woodstock’s tail wagged in delight as Eames praised him. Arthur just rolled his eyes and got to work.

There was talk of dogs all day. All his coworkers talked about their dogs and their dogs met the other dogs and Arthur figured he was the only one working. At one point, he felt a nudge at his leg and he looked down to see Woodstock sniffing at him, sticking his head under his desk, under Arthur’s knee and Arthur lifted up his leg as if to get out of the way, but that only allowed Woodstock more access under his desk, which he immediately took.

“Can I help you?”

“Oh, Woody, mate no, no. Get back here.”

Arthur felt stupid leaning back in his seat, one leg crooked up and out of the way as if he was in mid-exaggerated step while half a dog stuck out from under his desk. Eames ran over and took Woodstock by his collar, guiding him back and away from Arthur’s desk.

“Sorry, he likes to go under desks. I guess he was under mine enough.”

Arthur didn’t say anything, he just sighed and went back to work.

A little while later, he felt another nudge at his leg and looked down again to see Woodstock. This time he had his chew toy, a big rubber duck in his teeth and he was urging Arthur to take it. He saw Eames wasn’t at his desk this time so Arthur took the duck and tossed it back over to Eames’ side. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to do because Woodstock grabbed it after it bounced under Eames’ desk and he came right back to Arthur.

“I can’t play. I’m the only one working today.”

Woodstock didn’t care, he pressed the duck to Arthur’s leg and Arthur sighed, taking it.

“Last time okay?”

He tossed it back and went back to his work only to feel that familiar nudge. He sighed and looked around for Eames and seeing him still absent, he took the duck and tossed it again. He figured a few minutes wouldn’t hurt. He tossed the duck and Woodstock brought it back each time until Eames came back. He held a cup of coffee in his hand as he said,

“Sorry, is he bothering you?”

“No, he was just bored I guess. I didn’t mind taking a break.”

“I saw someone in the break room with a French bulldog and we were talking…got distracted.

Arthur smiled a bit and Woodstock then returned to him and set the duck down at his feet, then rested his head on Arthur’s lap. Without thinking, he began to pet his head, scratching him behind his ears and Woodstock’s tail wagged.

“He likes you.”

“He likes everyone. Just like his owner.”

Eames laughed.

“He only does that with people he likes. If you noticed, he only looks at everyone who comes by. He only plays with you and let you pet him. He’s got good taste.”

Arthur looked at him and smiled a bit, feeling stupid for feeling so flattered a dog liked him. But he did feel flattered and he felt a little proud too.

“You want to go to lunch?”

“What about Woodstock?”

“We’ll eat here in the cafeteria. Then, maybe if you have a good time, I can take you to dinner tonight. Without Woodstock I mean.”

Arthur was surprised. He and Eames had a good working relationship and a mild flirtation between them. He always wondered if they could be more and he guessed that now they could.

“Sure…let’s see how lunch goes.”

Eames grinned and stood up, snapping his fingers to get Woodstock’s attention and the dog ran over to him as Arthur stood up and walked with him, Woodstock trotting happily between them.


	1695. Tommy/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Tommy fights for the money to save Adam and to help his best friend family when he loses to Brendan he leaves to the ring like he always do Brendan follows him to the hospital and meets the lovely Adam

Sparta was supposed to be it. The purse from winning was supposed to solve all of Tommy’s problems. It was supposed to pay the remainder of Adam’s bills, it was supposed to help his best friend’s widow, her children. It was supposed to redeem Tommy because he needed it.

But he didn’t want to go up against his brother. While he and Brendan were estranged, Brendan held no ill will towards him and it made it difficult for Tommy to continue holding a grudge, especially when Brendan reached out and seem to hesitate in the ring when they went up against each other. Brendan needed that purse too but for Tommy, his own drive made him want to snatch it out of his brother’s reach.

It wasn’t until he felt that shoulder pop that he yelled in agony and Brendan kept telling him, tap out, I love you. Tommy could hear it in his voice, the pain, the pleading, the begging. Brendan wanted to win, but not like that, not against Tommy. He didn’t want to hurt him and now that he did, he didn’t want to continue doing so. He knew he was defeated…and as much as it pained him, he tapped out.

While walking towards the back, Brendan held onto his brother, skipping the announcement of his winning, not wanting to have his arm in the air. Nothing else mattered, he just wanted to walk his brother to the locker room to have medical personnel check his brother over. As the medical staffed looked them both over, Brendan kept his eye on Tommy, watching them try to pop his shoulder back in place, Tommy looking defeated, tired, his face already turning a light shade of purple, red on the edges. Brendan’s own eye was swollen and he was tired and hurt.

“Tommy?”

Tommy looked at him, his shoulder back in place, an ice pack over it. They made eye contact but nothing was said. To make sure no real damage was done to him, Tommy was taken to the hospital and Brendan followed. In the van on the way there, Brendan held his brother’s hand, feeling guilt and remorse and relief all mixed up. He never stopped feeling guilt leaving Tommy when they were younger, he never stopped feeling guilt over losing touch with him, with their mom. He never stopped feeling guilt over hurting him now and taking away the purse he was so desperately fighting for.

While Tommy got x-rays taken, Brendan waited. He texted Tess, told her where he was, what was happening and when he finished, he looked up to see a boy. He looked like a boy at first glance, but when Brendan really noticed, he saw he was a young man with a very youthful face. He had a stylish knit cap over his head, a leather jacket, jeans and Converse sneakers. He looked worried and lost and Brendan resisted saying anything for a moment, seeing him wander down the hall then back up again. It wasn’t until he overheard him at the nurse’s station, the guy asking where Tommy Riordan’s room was that Brendan said,

“Hey, you’re looking for Tommy? I’m his brother.”

The guy came over to him and said,

“Oh, hi. I’m Adam.”

They shook hands and Brendan said,

“He’s getting x-rays right now.”

“No wonder I couldn’t find him.”

“Are you…a friend of Tommy’s?”

“Ah…” Adam looked nervous for a moment, looking down at the floor, then back at Brendan’s face.

When he blushed, Brendan knew, no not a friend. More. He didn’t press the issue and then offered him a chair before they sat down.

It didn’t take long for them to talk, to express concern and worry for Tommy. Adam reached up to the hat he wore, pulling it off and revealing the growing buzzcut underneath. He ran his hand over the growing hair as he sighed and said,

“I told him this was a bad idea…I begged him not do this fight. I was scared for him.”

“You sound like my wife.”

Adam chuckled a little. He sighed and leaned back against the plastic seat.

“He always told me, he wanted this purse to help me out, to help Pilar.”

“Help you?”

Adam nodded.

“I just got over a bout of cancer. Well not really just got over…it’s been almost a year. But my bills are through the roof. I’m on a payment plan but…it’s just so draining. When this match came up, Tommy thought he could win, help me, help his friend’s widow. I told he shouldn’t worry about my bills, his friend has kids. But…you know Tommy.”

He sighed and Brendan realized that Tommy’s determination to do something once his mind was set on it, never changed from when they were kids.

“Yeah, yeah I do know him.”

Adam gave him a weak smile. When Tommy was brought back to his room, he looked no different, until he saw Adam. He got up from the wheelchair and Adam went over to him, holding him, burying his face against his neck and Tommy held him with his good arm, his hurt shoulder in a sling.

“What are you doing here?” Tommy asked softly.

“Waiting for you. And keeping your brother company.”

Brendan watched them and smiled a bit, happy that his brother had found someone. He also resolved to see how much of a cut he could give to Tommy from the purse. It wouldn’t be as much as he hoped, but seeing him with Adam, he wanted to help. He and Tommy made eye contact again and Brendan nodded to him. Silently he stepped back and he would contact Tommy again later. For now, he just wanted to give him and Adam a moment alone.


	1696. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is a bus boy for a country club restaurant. Arthur is the new lifeguard at the pool. During the Fourth of July party, Arthur has to save Eames who gets knocked into the water, but finds out it was planned so Eames could sneak a kiss during mouth to mouth. Eames gets his ass handed to him, but still gets the kiss.

It was a blistering hot day as Arthur sat in his lifeguard tower. He could see the whole pool from there and across, his fellow lifeguard, Robert. They often talked in the locker room when they had the same shifts and then they spent the rest of the day sitting across from each other, making gestures and faces about the country club guests.

The club itself was beautiful and made for rich people. Eighty percent of the grounds were for golf of course, but the club house held the restaurant, the pool, the ballrooms and game rooms. Arthur got the grand tour when he was hired but of course, he spent all his time at the pool. During his lunch break, he and Robert usually ate together in the back and talked in low whispers because some of the staff that worked there, was cute.

The one staff member that Arthur talked about to Robert was Eames, one of the busboys in the restaurant. He had seen him walking around holding a grey big bin, picking up dishes and glasses and wiping off tables and now and then, he would smile at Arthur. Robert told him he should go for it, but Arthur didn’t know how to approach him and they didn’t even have the same job, even in the same grounds for them to talk. The only time Arthur saw him on his turf was when he was out there picking up empty glasses that members left behind after having their drinks. Even then, he was only there for a moment before disappearing back inside the club house.

Arthur sighed as he leaned back on his chair, big umbrella shading him, sunglasses on his face. He kept his eye on the pool, hearing Robert blow his whistle, yelling at some kids not to run and Arthur saw Robert look across from him, making the same annoyed face. The both of them must have told the same kids not to run around the pool but they never listened. It was peaceful for a few minutes and Arthur then saw Eames coming out. He was picking up dishes and glasses and Arthur couldn’t help but smile a bit. He saw Robert across the Olympic size pool, gesturing to him, grinning. Arthur waved him off and discreetly watched him as he gathered up the empty glasses.

Arthur was thrilled when he saw him coming towards his tower and he sat up straight, trying to show off his wonderful, well earned toned body. He had worked off the last of his baby fat and put some muscle on his often too slender frame to be a lifeguard and now he hoped it would get Eames’ attention. He watched as he set the bin down when he spoke to a member, one of the few nice ladies of the club. They had some sort of exchange and she gave Eames some money before he headed back inside the restaurant. He returned a moment later with a glass of lemonade and handed it to the lady and then tried to hand her back her change, but she refused it. He nodded and as he went to pick up his bin again, the same kids who often ran around the pool, charged right towards him. Arthur went to blow his whistle and Eames stepped out of the way, but apparently slipped and fell in the pool.

Arthur stood up and waited, seeing Eames eventually break through the surface and gasp for air before he sunk back under and Arthur immediately knew he was drowning. He took off his sunglasses and jumped into the pool and swam towards him fast, grabbing him and lifting him up. He wasn’t surprised that Robert was already at the edge of the pool, reaching out and grabbing Eames, the both of them pulling him out. They laid him on his back and Arthur was a little scared when he saw his eyes were closed. He recalled his training, leaning his ear close to Eames’ mouth and nose, not hearing or feeling a breath so he went to his chest, feeling his soaked shirt and heard his heart.  

He lifted up Eames’ head, making sure his airway was clear as he began CPR. It felt terrifying to think someone actually drowned on his watch, the crowd around them watching. Arthur kept going, doing chest compression and then went back to give him mouth to mouth. He repeated it twice and when he went for the third time, he was shocked when he felt Eames’ tongue in his mouth. He pulled back instantly, falling back on his ass when Eames began to laugh, Robert too.

“What? I thought…”

“My hero, you saved my life, I’m forever in your debt.” Said Eames.

Robert laughed as he gestured for the crowd to leave, explaining it was just a demonstration to prove what can happen when children don’t listen and continue running around the pool. Arthur felt shock, his face flushed as Eames sat up and grinned.

“Lovely to meet you Arthur.”

“You drowned!”

“He’s a good actor.” Said Robert, helping Eames up to his feet.

“You…you asshole! You tricked me!”

Arthur got to his feet and shoved Eames then looked at Robert.

“And you!”

Robert held his hands up as he said,

“It was a good ice breaker! Eames said he likes you too.”

Arthur felt more blush filling his face as he shoved him and pointed at Eames.

“You’re a dick! You scared the hell out of him! And you!”

He pointed to Robert.

“You’re supposed to be my friend!”

“You’re welcome.” Said Robert with a proud smirk.

Arthur turned from the both of them and went back to his tower, putting his sunglasses back on as he continued sulking.

A little while later, he heard someone at the base of his tower and he looked down, seeing Eames, now in a clean, dry uniform, his hair a little damp and now a crown of cowlicks since his neat combed down style was ruined when he fell in the pool.

“Arthur?”

“Why don’t you go drown on Robert’s side of the pool.”

“Don’t be that way. I brought a peace offering.”

He held up a glass of ice tea and Arthur looked at it and then at Eames.

“We both didn’t think you’d be that upset, honestly. You did save me.”

“Shut up…”

“Can I make this up to you? After work, can I take you out to a movie?”

Arthur couldn’t be too mad, he did get what he wanted and now he knew Eames liked him too. He looked down and accepted the ice tea.

“Okay…”

Eames grinned.

“Maybe we’ll have another kiss tonight.”

“Shut up.”

Eames laughed and went back to work while Arthur sipped his ice tea. From across the pool, he saw Robert give him a bright smile and a thumbs up. Arthur discreetly flipped him off.


	1697. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Evie is a trapeze artist in a travelling circus. Forrest is one of the crew setting up and tearing down the circus. He always takes special care to double check the trapeze so that Miss Evie doesn't get hurt and the only show he watches from the wings is Miss Evie's.

The noise of the crew and the animals filled Forrest’s ears as he carried the thick, heavy ropes into the tent. He had set up and pitched the tent last night and early that morning, he helped bring the cages of the animals near by and set them up near the back entrance of the main tent.

The entire circus was preparing for the night, performers getting in the last of their rehearsal, trainers soothing their animals and the ringmaster going over speeches and gestures. Forrest had been with the circus for some years. He spent every moment with them, traveling all night to set up when the sun came up, tying up rigging lines and safety nets and learning a bit of everything when it came to the animals. The elephants were the calmest, the lions were trained, but he wasn’t fooled into thinking they were big cats, he knew a wild animal when he saw it. The horses were okay when not in their moods and he gave a hand now and then to feeding them when he wasn’t busy himself.

Forrest did a lot of climbing, a lot of pulling, a lot of checking and double checking because he felt responsible for the acrobats and trapeze artists. He didn’t want anything to go wrong, for a rope to go lax, for a swing to suddenly snap, for a net to give way. The first days he came on board with the circus, one of the acrobats fell during rehearsal because one of the riggings was faulty. He lived, but he was badly injured. Since then, Forrest took his duties seriously, especially when a new trapeze artist was brought on.

Miss Evelyn, known by her stage name The Sparkling Butterfly, was one of the best and most beautiful trapeze artists Forrest had ever seen and he had seen plenty. She was graceful and strong and fearless and it showed in every performance. She wore bright, colorful costumes embedded with rhinestones and often, wore a powder blue wig. The reason she was called a butterfly was part of her costume had sheer wing like fabric with loops that attached to her wrists and hung down when she rose her arms. As she did her ring performance, they hung down and flapped in the breeze, giving the appearance of wings. She was beautiful and on nights she performed, the crowd was often sold out. Forrest himself was a fan, quietly pining away in the dark, his only shame being that he had torn part of a circus poster from the city and clipped out her image. He kept it folded and tucked away among all his belongings, only glancing at it when he was alone.

After Forrest double, triple, quadruple checked the lines, the rigs, the knots, the safety lines and that everything was secure, new, frayed roped replaced, he stayed in the back and took a break. He had a cigar and relaxed, his back hurting a bit, his shoulders aching, his feet throbbing from walking, standing, climbing, running, but he wouldn’t trade any of it for the world. When he finished, he got something to eat and returned just in time to hear that Miss Evelyn would be going on. Out of habit and probably superstition, he went inside and did a visual check of all his work. He then stood in the shadows and watched the lights go down, a single spot light in the center ring.

“‘Scuse me Forrest.”

Forrest turned and saw Miss Evelyn herself, her sheer wings over her shoulders like a cape, her blue wig on, her white tights shimmering as she stood near Forrest. Forrest himself felt stunned and he stepped to the side and Miss Evelyn gave him a little bow of her head as she went to the center ring.

He watched from the side, sighing softly as he watched Miss Evelyn lift her arms, the sheer wings of her costume falling back as the crowd roared. The large, silver ring came down behind her and she held the sides of it and as it slowly began pulling her into the air, Forrest watched.

“I’ll be here to catch you…” He softly said to himself.

He always felt worry and fear in the beginning when Miss Evelyn performed. But usually it slipped away into awe as she spun in soft, wide circles in her ring. She propped herself up on the ring, pointing her toes, tights sparkling before she balanced her body on the narrow metal, spreading her arms out, her wings caught in the wind and when it began to turn again, Forrest held his breath, watching. She slowly sat up, now sitting up as if she was on a swing, holding the sides of the ring. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and though he had watched her perform every night since she started at the circus, every night always felt like the first time.The ring began to swing now, her blue hair caught in the wind along with her wings and the audience was in awe, gasping, sighing. When the ring began to move back and forth like a pendulum, she slowly slid down, her knees over the loop as she let go. The entire audience gasped and then applauded as she sat up and the ringmaster stepped into the spotlight.

“The Sparkling Butterfly ladies and gentlemen!”

Slowly the ring came to a stop and Miss Evelyn sat back up, allowing it to bring her down to the center ring again. Once she stepped off and began to take her bows, Forrest felt relief, pleased his hard work had kept Miss Evelyn safe for another night. As she began coming towards the sides where Forrest stood, he watched her and then stepped out of her way, trying to busy himself with nothing. He felt Miss Evelyn rush past him and he sighed to himself.

That night, once the audience was gone and the clean up started, all the performers now retiring to their trailers, the rest of the staff began securing the area. Forrest did his part in cleaning up and when he finished, he was helping out the animal crew by bringing buckets of water to them. As he went to refill another bucket, he stopped for a moment and set the bucket down and removed a handkerchief from his back pocket and wiped at his forehead. Before he resumed his work, he noticed he was passing by some of the trailers and saw a brief glance of Miss Evelyn. Her curtains were pulled except the tail end of the right side, like an open tent flap. She was inside, sitting at her mirror, her wig off and revealing her chestnut wavy hair. She brushed it softly, wearing a dark robe as she looked at her reflection. Forrest only watched her for a moment before he looked away, feeling like a peeping Tom. His heart beat faster than before though, having seen Miss Evelyn in such a casual way, out of costume, out of her wig, relaxed as she brushed her hair.  

Forrest kept going, returning to the water pump, filling the bucket again, all the while, smiling to himself, keeping the image of Miss Evelyn locked away in his mind, right along with those of The Sparkling Butterfly.


	1698. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: matching tattoos. Arthur loves that hidden under Eames's shirt is a plethora of tattoos. Do they decide on one together? Does one get one first and the other follow?

When Arthur began dating Eames, he wasn’t at all to know Eames had tattoos. What did surprise him, was how many he actually had.

Eames had a new one on his forearm and Arthur knew of the ones on his arms. But the first time they were intimate, Arthur got to see him without his clothes, he saw there were a lot more than he thought. He was also surprised at how much he really, really liked them.

He never liked tattoos much, or rather he never gave them much thought. He saw them on people and had fooled around with the idea when he was younger, but that was about it. With Eames, he found himself tracing them with his fingertips, he would talk to Eames about them, how long each one took, how much or how little they hurt, the story behind each one because of course there was a story behind each one. When Eames even decided to get another one, Arthur went with him and watched the whole process, excited as if he was going to get one.

After a couple of years, when they were serious, living together, trusting each other with their lives, Arthur brought up the idea of getting corresponding tattoos.

“Corresponding?” Questioned Eames.

“Yeah. I would never suggest each other’s names. At least maybe not until we’re married. But I do like the idea of corresponding ones.”

Eames smiled. They were laying in bed when Arthur brought it up, right before they went to bed. Arthur turned on his side to face him, touching his arm as they spoke.

“What did you have in mind?”

Arthur smiled a little and said,

“I thought, maybe we could get our anniversary date in roman numerals. Small, along our fingers. Here.”

He gestured to his left hand ring finger, pointing to the side of it. Eames smiled and held up his own hand, pressing it to Arthur’s.

“The day we met or the day we became official?”

“Official of course. I feel it would be more significant.”

“Agreed. My life changed for the better that day.”

Arthur only smiled.

Eames made the arrangements and then took Arthur to a tattoo shop. After showing the artist the idea, having the stencil made and then pressed to Eames’ finger, Arthur took a good long look, loving how it appeared, excited about how it be when it was finished and pleased at how happy Eames looked. They kissed once more before the artist got to work.

It didn’t take long for the artist to finish. It was about half an hour, maybe forty-five minutes and before Arthur knew it, it was his turn. He was nervous but looking forward to it and after he had his stencil pressed against his finger, his hand placed correctly and the artist was ready, he heard,

“Ready?”

Arthur took a deep breath and nodded as the artist got started.

It didn’t hurt at all, it was more a mild irritation and he felt Eames’ hand on his thigh, the warmth of his palm a reminder that he was there for him. When he finished, Arthur looked, seeing the date they met now forever pressed into his skin and he smiled and looked at Eames, Eames looking back at him with a grin.

When they got home, Arthur took the wrapping off his finger and looked at his finger again, still amazed that he had gone through with it.

“No regrets?”

Arthur looked up at Eames as he came into their bedroom.

“None.”

Eames sat beside him and put his hand over Arthur’s lining up their fingers together to see how they looked.

“I love the way they look together.” Said Eames.

“Me too.”

They kissed, their hands still on top of each others.


	1699. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Mal invited Eames and Arthur over for dinner in an attempt to set them up. Cobb didn't want to push them, but Mal insisted on them eating spaghetti like Lady and the Tramp. It's cute as can be, the two wash dishes together, and Arthur kisses Eames goodnight on the front steps.

Dom sighed as he watched his wife making the final arrangement on the dinner table. She had cooked and cleaned and now she adjusted the chairs at the table as she stood up straight and tucked her hair behind her ear. She smiled to herself and asked,

“Dom, what do you think?”

“It looks great. You really went all out for this.”

“Well, they’re our dearest friends and they deserve to find happiness like we did.”

Dom couldn’t help but sigh again. Ever since Mal found out that his college friends Arthur and Eames were both single and handsome, she was determined to get them together. Eames was a fairly successful writer and often traveled, Arthur was a designer and had done some pretty famous ads but both had been so consumed by their careers that they remained single. Mal was set on changing that tonight. She had met them both and she held only the highest opinions of the both of them and when she told them that she thought of fixing them up, she was pleased when they were both willing to go along with it.

“I still can’t believe they agreed to this.”

Mal scoffed.

“They’re both single and our friends, of course they would agree.”

“That or they know how pushy you can be.”

Mal shot him a look and Dom smiled, showing he was teasing. Kind of.

Arthur was the first to arrive. He brought a bottle of wine with him and kissed Mal on the cheek after she welcomed him inside.

“Arthur love, you look delightful.”

“Well you told me you wanted to introduce me to someone, it’s not as if I could just show up in sweatpants and a t-shirt.”

She laughed and while she went to put the wine in the kitchen, Dom and Arthur greeted each other and then sat down to talk. Mal poured some of the wine into glasses and listened to them talking when the doorbell rang again. Mal smiled and shouted,

“Dom, please get that!”

She reached for another glass, knowing it was Eames.

Dom answered the door, seeing his friend standing there, holding a bakery box.

“Hey, sorry I’m late, I was held up.”

“No worries, come on in.”

He accepted the box and welcomed him inside. Arthur stood up then and smiled as Mal came out with the tray of wine glasses.

“Oh you’re both here, wonderful! Arthur, this is Eames. Eames, Arthur.”

They shook hands and Mal set the tray down as she watched them make small talk. She could see the chemistry already bubbling between them and even when they went to sit down at the table, Eames pulled out the chair for him.

Soon, dinner got underway and Mal had made spaghetti and meatballs. She put out fresh bread as well and freshly grated parmesan cheese and smiled as she sat beside her husband, Arthur and Eames sitting beside each other.

“This reminds me of Lady and the Tramp.” Mal said, smiling as she watched the two of them.

Arthur laughed nervously and Eames smiled at him and Mal then excitedly said,

“Oh, you two would look lovely reenacting that!”

“Mal…” Said Dom.

Eames still smiled as if saying he was willing if Arthur was, but Arthur only blushed and looked away.

After dinner, Eames offered to help clean up while Mal readied dessert. Arthur was too polite to just sit back and let Eames do all the work so he dried while Eames washed. Mal stood in the dining room, peeking in as Dom gently grasped her wrist and said,

“Mal, you can’t push them so hard. You’ll make things awkward.”

“I’m not!”

“You suggested they eat their dinner like Lady and the Tramp!”

She rolled her eyes and then said,

“They like each other. Look at them!”

Dom peeked in as well, seeing them talking and laughing and getting along wonderfully. He knew that whatever Mal was thinking, was clearly right, though he would wait until they were officially dating before he told his wife she was right.

After dessert and coffee, a bit more talking, Arthur had to call it a night, saying he had a big meeting in the morning. Eames offered to escort him out so after they said goodnight to Mal and Dom the both of them left. On their porch, Eames smiled at Arthur and said,

“Tonight was lovely. I’m glad Mal urged me to come meet you.”

“Me too. She was right about everything.”

“Don’t let her hear you say that.”

They laughed and Eames then asked,

“Can I call you sometime? Maybe we can have dinner without all the intense scrutiny.”

“That would be great.”

They exchanged cellphone numbers and Arthur sighed, putting his phone away and said,

“I do have an early meeting tomorrow, otherwise I’d suggest drinks.”

“Shame, drinks would have been great.”

“Maybe tomorrow, if you call me.”

“I will.” Eames said with a smile.

After a pause, Eames gently asked,

  
“May I kiss you goodnight?”

Arthur nodded and Eames leaned close to him, pressing his lips to Arthur’s, the kiss soft and almost shy. It somehow lingered without getting too intimate and when Eames pulled back, he smiled further.

“Goodnight.”

“Good night.”

Eames walked him to his car and once Arthur was inside, Eames went to his own. Meanwhile Mal who had been peeking through the window, unable to hear anything, but saw the whole thing, clapped to herself, excited everything was going so well.


	1700. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: One night, after a show but before they have to start packing up, Forrest and some of the other roadies are enjoying some shine while gabbing. They start talking about wives or girlfriends or girls that have dumped them. All Forrest can think about is Evie, but since everything he feels for her is so new, he stays quiet.

“Forrest, come on, we’re taking a break!” Shouted one of the guys to him before he got started on taking down the riggings.

Tonight’s show was over. The crowds had been shown out, a quick look over the grounds to make sure no one was lingering behind was done and then clean up was now under way. Forrest liked to at least start picking up some of the lines as some of the younger staff did the sweeping and cleaning up, but that night, his fellow roadie was calling him for a break, so he went.

In the back of one of animal carts, a couple of guys were there, sitting on overturned buckets and bales of hays and when they saw Forrest, they extended a mug to him and Forrest accepted. He sat down on an empty bucket after turning it over and looked at the mug in his hands, a dark brown color with a chip on the lip. It was also missing the handle, Forrest saw the white spots on the side where it once was.

“To another day.” Said one of the guys.

“To another day.” Forrest chimed along, lifting his broken mug and then taking a sip.

He was never one to shy away from moonshine but taking his first gulp, he felt it burn and his face scrunched up as he let out a whistle.

“That’s strong…”

The guys chuckled but made the same faces, nodding and agreeing. There was a lot of small talk, minor chit-chat about the day, about the work and then the topic turned to women. Just two or three of the guys were married. One of them had his wife that worked with him, selling lemonade and cotton candy in the circus so they traveled together, the other guys had wives and families they only saw a handful of times out of the year, when the circus was in their towns. It was a lonely life for them. A couple of the newer, younger guys that worked with them, talked about girlfriends that left them.

“It would have never worked out anyway, kid. Girlfriends aren’t meant to travel with the circus.”

The guys agreed and some of the other guys mentioned the ladies they met during stops, of paying prostitutes, of flirting with some of the show goers, promising them exclusive backstage views of what was going on, a couple of them laughing and few staying quiet.

Forrest was one of those that stayed quiet. He could only think of Miss Evie, of how she sparkled, how she shined, how she was so graceful and lovely though they had only come across each other three or four times since she came on board. Forrest was too shy to approach her, feeling he had no reason to speak to her, feeling he had nothing of value to say. But he listened to the other guys and drank his shine and thought of Miss Evie the entire time.

When the break was over and the shine gone, Forrest placed his cap back on his head and got his gloves from his back pocket and got to work on taking down the lines for the night before he got to bed. In the mornings, the cycle repeated and after Forrest ate, he got to work again.

He was setting up the lines and riggings for Miss Evie, making sure her lines ran taut, tugging, testing, securing everything himself, though some of the other guys had already done the work and were shimming the lines up. Forrest would test those himself as well, taking the climb up the poles to make sure everything was right. As he finished up, he reached up with the back of his forearm to his forehead, wiping off the sweat as he adjusted his cap again.

He was done and he was exhausted but he was relieved and he could hear the crowds coming, the tent gradually filling up. He was checking the lines to the silver ring that Miss Evie used when he heard,

“Hi there.”

Forrest turned and saw Miss Evie. She was nearly ready for showtime, a silk robe over her costume, her tights and slippers visible from the bottom, her wig in place, make-up bright and elegant.

He felt flustered for a moment before he swallowed hard and said,

“Hello Miss Evie.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, not at all. I was just double checking the line, to make sure it was safe.”

She smiled at him and softly asked,

“You’re making sure I was safe?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you.”

Forrest nodded and adjusted his cap again and he felt bashful under her gaze, her smile so bright that he looked down and he cleared his throat and said,

“I have to finish up.”

She nodded and as Forrest passed her, she said,

“It’s Forrest, right?”

Forrest stopped and turned to face her.

“Yes.”

“Thank you again. I feel safe knowing you’ve gone through the trouble.”

“Y-you’re welcome.”

She watched him retreat and she smiled, sighing to herself before going back to her trailer.


	1701. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur looks quite extreme, covered in tattoos and with bright neon colored hair. He goes out on a date with Eames, who is quite plain in comparison. In the elevator as they leave a nearby rooftop bar, Arthur reveals that he has a piercing in his cock, and completely surprises Eames by asking he would like to see it. Eames can't even answer, but Arthur has an idea of what his date wants.

Eames swallowed hard and kept thinking for what to be the hundredth time, ‘ _what was Ariadne thinking?_ ’ He looked at his…date and then back down at his burger and fries, taking another bite just for something to do.

When Ariadne said she was going to set him up, he thought he would be meeting someone like him, someone well dressed and sweet, Ariadne did know him best after all. Instead, when he saw his date, Arthur, he was quite shocked. Arthur’s hair was long and looked dirty, brown at the roots and a fading hot pink at the tips. He smoked and when he brought his hand to remove the cigarette from his mouth, Eames noticed a hand tattoo that connected to a sleeve that peeked out from the rolled up flannel sleeve shirt he was wearing. Underneath, he had some band shirt on, his jeans ragged and torn at the knees and his Converse sneakers sported holes and stains, the laces filthy and dragging along the sidewalk. Eames was shocked Ariadne would think he would be interested in someone like that and that someone like Arthur would like him in return. He wouldn’t have even given him another look until he heard,

“Hey, you’re Eames right?”

Eames stopped and said,

“Yes?”

“Yeah, Ari showed me your picture. I’m Arthur.”

They shook hands and from there, the date started.

Arthur wasn’t rude, or as frightening as Eames first imagined. He talked easily with Eames, telling him how he and Ariadne met. Arthur was an artist, Ariadne the dealer and they bonded over paintings and the latest gallery showings and how Arthur turned his nose up at the whole scene. Eames laughed and listened and smiled, starting to like Arthur, despite how opposite they looked.

In comparison, Eames was plain. He was as plain as the day was long. He had worn jeans and a regular shirt and combed back his hair and shaved. He had felt nervous about the date all day and now he felt self conscious. He didn’t have any good or interesting stories to share, just his own on how he knew Ariadne.

“College. I was an art history major.”

He felt shy just saying so, but Arthur perked up and asked him about it and little by little, Eames opened up and talked more. He still wondered what Ariadne was thinking, Arthur was interesting and vivid and full of life and Eames felt as if he was going to be shyly speaking at museums forever.

After they ate, they stepped outside and Arthur lit another cigarette as he asked,

“You want to have a drink? I know a great bar not too far from here.”

“Oh…sure. I’d love to.”

Eames pushed himself to be adventurous. He briefly glanced at his watch and he knew he had to get up early tomorrow, but he wasn’t about to let the most interesting date he’d ever had slip through his fingers. A bit of tiredness would be more than worth it so they went.

It was a rooftop bar that overlooked the entire city and Eames felt as if he had been sleeping his whole life and only now, he was awake. Arthur’s messy hair blew back over his shoulders as they stood near the railing and took in the view. They both had drinks in their hands, Arthur holding another cigarette as they kept talking. Soon, Eames felt brave enough to comment on Arthur’s tattoos.

“I love those. They’re amazing and the design…they remind me of old world art. May I?”

Arthur nodded, handing him his wrist and Eames took it, running his thumb over the ink on the top of Arthur’s hand. It stopped at his knuckles, the scene of a kraken destroying a ship, the waves leading up to his arm. Eames kept looking up, turning Arthur’s arm to follow the sleeve, seeing it wasn’t one fluid story, just a lot of pictures pieced together. He was all the more impressed when he saw the Birth of Venus on his forearm.

“Wow…this is amazing.”

“Thanks.”

“Do you have anymore?”

Arthur nodded and shrugged off his flannel shirt, pulling up the sleeve of his shirt to show Eames the rest of his arm. Then he lifted up the sides of his shirt, letting Eames touch and follow the ink around that went down his side and over his hip and below his pant line. It was there that Eames realized what he was doing and stood up straight, clearing his throat, taking a sip of his drink.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. It goes down to my upper thigh. But honestly, the most interesting thing below my belt is my pierced cock.”

Eames choked then and Arthur grinned at his reaction. Eames wiped at his mouth, trying to recover as Arthur looked at him.

“Oh…oh…”

“You wanna see it?”

Eames blushed furiously then and Arthur only grinned at him, even as he took a drink from his own glass.

“Too much?”

Eames was clearly fumbling with his words and Arthur laughed then, deciding to take it easy on him.

“It’s okay. Maybe next time.”

“Next time?” Eames asked eagerly.

Arthur nodded and Eames smiled a bit.


	1702. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: To continue your Forrest/Evelyn marriage plot, please: now that they have been married for a few months, all Evelyn can think about is having a baby. Despite how she cannot carry one, in private she stuffs the belly of her dresses and carries around things to love on. Forrest does see her one day and tries comforts her baby fever.

After months of wedded bliss, Evelyn began to long for the next step.

A baby.

Any time she went out, she couldn’t help but look into every passing baby carriage. She smiled and awwed at little ones and when children came up to her, she was always kind and knelt down to their level, saying hello, waving back to them, feeling that pang of motherhood thumping away in her chest.

But it was a step she couldn’t take. She would never carry a child of her own, feel her body change and grow with it. She felt robbed of the experience though she knew it was just the luck of the draw. It didn’t stop her from dreaming and wanting however.

When she was alone in her and Forrest’s home, she sometimes took a couch pillow and stuffed it under her top. She would adjust it and round it until it looked like her belly and then she stood in front of the mirror and admired how it looked. She thought of how Forrest would make a good father, how he’d take care of her and tend to her every need. He would carry the baby in his arms, let it rest on his shoulder, rock it to sleep.

At times, she would make the fake belly large, other times she would make it small and not too noticeable but for the most part, she made it big enough just so she could hold it in both her hands. She figured with her height, her weight, her stature, she wouldn’t really begin showing until she was late into the pregnancy.

One afternoon, after she saw Forrest off and then cleaned up, she started her usual routine and again stuffed her dress just so she could have that daydream. She had a few different scenarios in her head, but her favorite was being a few months in and having some aches and waiting for Forrest to get back so he could continue to work on the nursery for their child. As she turned to look at her profile, her hands cradling the round bump in front of her, she heard,

“Evie?”

“Forrest! You’re home! Why are you home?”

She tried to make the pillow go flat but she had rounded it too much and she was only succeeding in bunching her dress.

“I finished early…what are doing?”

He sounded confused and not at all judgmental but all the same, she felt embarrassed.

“I was just…pretending. I want a baby Forrest.”

He sighed, understanding what she wanted and why she had to pretend. He sat down on their bed and she sat beside him, unbuttoning a few of the buttons on her dress to remove the pillow. She then sighed and looked down.

“I know you do, Evie. But…there’s not much we can do about that.”

She nodded and looked down at the pillow, her hands smoothing over it.

“I think you’d be a good daddy.”

“And you a good momma.”

“It’s just not fair…”

Forrest put his arm around her and let her head rest on his shoulder.

“We could always adopt. I know it’s not the same but…”

She looked up then and smiled, her eyes wide.

“Really? We could?”

“Yeah…I think we’d make good parents.”

Evelyn threw herself at him, hugging him, kissing him in gratitude.


	1703. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Follow up with Punk!Arthur and conventional Eames, on their second date a bunch of teenagers make fun of Arthur and he sighs and expects Eames to be embarrassed but instead Eames tells them to fuck off and they have their first kiss.

Eames never expected to like Arthur as much as he did but after that first date, came the text messages. When Eames got home after he and Arthur went their separate ways, his phone chimed with a notification. He stopped at the door after closing and locking it and saw it was a text from Arthur, asking if he was home safely. Eames smiled, feeling touched at his thoughtfulness and said he was. A moment later, he got a phone call and even though Eames had just said good night to him, he sat down and talked to him all over again as he undressed and changed for the night.

Before the end of the phone call, Arthur asked Eames for another date the next day.

“I thought we could see a movie, then grab some dinner.”

Eames smiled.

“I’d love to.”

“Great. I can’t wait to see you again.”

“Me too. I mean, see you.”

Arthur laughed.

The next evening, Eames went to the theater and met Arthur there. He was no longer shocked at what he was wearing or what he looked like, but his hair was clean this time, pulled back in a high ponytail, a regular shirt that had spots of paint on them, similar torn jeans and the same beat up sneakers. When he waved to Eames, Eames could see his fingers were covered in paint and he jogged over the last few steps to meet up with him.

“Hey, I was afraid I was late.”

Arthur shook his head.

“No, I was early. I was working and after I cleaned up I came right here. So…”

He showed Eames his hands and he smiled.

“It’s okay. Come on.”

Arthur paid for the movie tickets and Eames promised to pick up the bill for dinner and Arthur agreed. They went in and while they sat side by side, Eames nervously made a move, going to hold Arthur’s hand. He felt emboldened by Arthur’s comment from yesterday and when he touched the top of Arthur’s tattooed hand, he was relieved when he turned his hand upwards and their palms settled against each other’s, their fingers laced together. For the rest of the movie, Eames was hyperfocus on how Arthur’s hand felt and how wonderful it was to be holding it.

After the movie, the two of them walked out to the lobby, laughing and talking to each other when a group of teengers brushed past them. One of them purposely knocked into Arthur and Arthur glared as he said,

“What the fuck…”

The kid who bumped into him stopped and said,

“Oh, sorry there princess, didn’t realize you were so sensitive.”

The group laughed and Arthur looked at Eames a bit, worried he would be embarrassed by being with him, especially when the ugly, just loud enough to hear slur was thrown out. Arthur would be damned if he was going to get harassed by a bunch of stupid kids and was about to really let those boys have it when Eames stepped forward and said,

“Why don’t you little cunts fuck right the fuck off!”

They were stunned by Eames, quiet, conservative looking Eames’ sudden outburst. The teenagers waved them off, scoffing and then leaving without another word. Arthur looked at Eames then, surprised by his choice of words and said,

“Impressive.”

“I was about to say we should just go, but then one of them said…you know.”

“I know. It’s not the first time I heard it but I didn’t want that to happen with you.”

Eames shrugged and then decided to change the subject.

“Dinner?”

“Yeah.”

They walked, cutting through the park as they talked and Eames smiled at him, still liking him, still shaken by his own reaction. He hated that those kids thought they would pick on Arthur and call him names and he wouldn’t tolerate it for a second. When Arthur suddenly stopped, Eames did too. They looked at each other and still feeling the courage racing through him, Eames stepped forward, cupping Arthur’s face and kissed him.

Later, he would be shaking in his apartment, wondering what the hell made him just do that, but at the moment, he had to kiss him. He was smitten with this artist, this strange looking man with long messy hair and covered in tattoos of stories and fine art. He felt relief when Arthur kissed him back, his hands coming up to Eames’ shirt and clinging to him as they stood on the park path on their way to dinner.

When Eames pulled back, he felt his heart thrumming away in his chest and Arthur slowly opened his eyes, seeing Eames looking back at him.

“Oh…”

Eames felt a little nervous then, moving his hands back as he started to apologize when Arthur kissed him in return. They lost another few minutes as they continued kissing and when they came up for air again, Arthur said,

“Should we go have dinner or are you gunning to see my piercing?”

Eames laughed this time and said,

“Dinner first. It’s only the second date.”

“Third date then.”

Eames laughed again as Arthur smiled and they continued on their way to eat, this time Arthur taking Eames’ hand as they walked.


	1704. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames and Fischer are rival gangs in juvie (sp?) and Arthur is the newest arrival. Both sides want him, but Eames tries to manipulate/offer protection to Arthur by asking for sex so everyone knows which side he chose. It takes some time but a riot pushes Arthur to choose, and he's very happy with his decision.

To look at him, one wouldn’t know to be afraid of him but Robert Fischer was a dangerous man to cross. Those icy blue burned holes into who ever he looked at and he had an army that followed him faithfully, fearfully in some cases because all Fischer had to do was breathe a word and whoever was his enemy was dead.

Eames on the other hand commanded just as much fear from his enemies but his friends followed him because there was no better man to have on your side than Eames. While in prison, the two often clashed. After being threatened by the warden of losing everything they had gathered, space, special privileges, good jobs, they settled down into just throwing verbal barbs at each other.

It was almost peaceful for a while until a new prisoner was brought in.

Eames was sitting at one of the public space tables playing cards with one of his friends, two guys standing behind him to watch his back. He heard the gates opening and the new prisoner walked in and immediately, he was interested. He was tall with wavy chocolate colored hair. He had a baby face and looked like he didn’t at all belong there. But so did Fischer so what did Eames know.

At the same time, Fischer, who was standing on the second floor reading a book over the railing, saw the new prisoner and the corner of his mouth quirked up.

It didn’t take long for both sides to try and swoop in on him. Fischer was first. He approached Arthur calmly, politely, walking with him during gym time. He asked if he was alone and if he was, if he would like company.

“It’s dangerous to be alone here you know.”

“I think I can manage.”

“Are you sure? You know, eventually, someone will provoke you and you won’t be able to take the battle on yourself. It’ll be nice to have a friend on your side.”

Fischer left him with those thoughts and Arthur continued his walk.

Not too long after that, Eames came to him. Arthur was in his cell, reading something, his feet up on the metal bar of his bed. He didn’t notice anyone was in his room until he felt a nudge at his foot and he uncrossed his ankles and put his book down to see who his company was.

“Can I help you?”

“I’m Eames. What’s your name, pet?”

“Not pet.”

Eames only grinned, waiting. Arthur sighed a little and sat up.

“Arthur.”

“Mmm…Arthur. I like the sound of that.”

“Is there a reason you’re here?”

“I heard Fischer came to court you for his army. He and I…well we have an understanding at the moment but we’re not chums. If I could sway you to be on my side, it would stick in his craw.”

“Fischer said he was powerful.”

“I am too, dearest dove.”

Arthur only raised an eyebrow as Eames sat down beside him, uninvited.

“Look, you and me, I can tell you’re not a damsel in distress, but the shit between Fischer and I, it’s not a matter of if, it’s a matter of when and when we clash, it’ll be good to be on the winning side.”

“And when shit hits the fan, how are you going to protect me?”

“I have my ways.”

“And what do you want in return? I know nothing comes for free around here.”

Eames grinned and Arthur scoffed.

“I knew it.”

“Just give that some time, my heart. But not too much.”

Eames stood up and when Arthur looked away for a moment, he was surprised when Eames leaned down and kissed the top of his head. It was a tender, sweet gesture and Arthur was more shocked by that then Eames kissing him.

Over the next few months, Arthur did see the tension brewing between Fischer and Eames but while Fischer remained polite and civil around him, Eames became more of a friend. That in turn, seem to only heighten the rage between the two leaders because Eames was a braggart and Fischer became bitter.

Then, in the early hours of dawn, Arthur woke up to the sound of sirens. His bunkmate, who was on Eames’ side and therefore protection for Arthur until Arthur made a choice, jumped down from the top bunk as Arthur sat up. They both saw the prisoners were out and a riot was starting. Arthur, for the first time since he was put in prison, was now afraid.

He watched his bunkmate jump back up on his bed and reach to the ceiling tile, breaking it apart and reaching in, retrieving a homemade weapon. When he jumped down, he had two knives in his hand and he looked at Arthur.

“Who’s side? Tell me now so I can take you or leave you.”

Arthur swallowed hard and at that moment, he knew whose side he was on.

“Eames.”

His bunkmate nodded and took Arthur by his wrist and quickly lead him to Eames.

In his cell, Eames was surrounded like a king, armed and protected. While prisoners burned things and shouted and Fischer’s own army gathered on the top floor, Eames held court in his own cell. Once Arthur was brought to Eames, Eames grinned and said,

“Hello, my heart. Are you here to tell me good news?”

“I chose a side.”

Eames grinned and held his hand out for him and even though all eyes were on him and Arthur felt a little embarrassed, he reached for it and Eames took it, holding it tightly.

“You made a wise choice.”

Something in Arthur made him believe he was right and he couldn’t help but smile, despite their surroundings.

“I think you’re right.”


	1705. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Over the next few weeks/months Evie watches as Forrest double and triple checks the trapeze and other circus equipment. During practices she becomes bolder, making up new moves and routines because she knows the apparatus is safe. The Ringmaster loves it because word of mouth is spreading. She thanks Forrest by inviting him to her trailer for tea.

Over the weeks, once Evelyn realized what Forrest was doing for her, she sometimes hung back and watched from a distance as the crew put up the rigging and the equipment. Forrest was more or less in charge, while he never acted like it, everyone went to him for orders and listened when he talked or asked for something to be done. Asked, never demanded. It was no wonder he was greatly respected and liked. Especially since Forrest himself worked just as hard as any man in the crew, sometimes harder. He was the first one that showed up on the grounds to start and was the last one to crash in bed at night. He was always busy, on his feet, climbing carrying ropes, bringing buckets, pitching in with the animals, with the vendors, even cleaning up if an extra hand was needed.

Evelyn watched him work, long after she finished her show, while she sat in her trailer. She watched from the window in the dark and watched the last of the crew lingering around the grounds, eventually going back to their own spaces, Forrest always being the last. He usually passed her trailer towards the end of the night, taking off his cap, wiping at his face with a handkerchief, tired from the days work and ready to sleep for a few hours to start all over again in the morning. Evelyn watched him as the rigs and ropes for her show were done, usually by Forrest himself and he would check them, once immediately after he finished, again when he did every other bit of rigging through the tent and a third time when everything was complete and everyone had done their own work. Everything was tested, tugged, pulled and to test the weight, Forrest sat on the edge of Evelyn’s ring or hung from the trapeze bar to make certain that if his weight could be supported than Evelyn’s would be just fine.

Evelyn had always loved being a trapeze artist. It was all she ever wanted to do and when she got her chance, she took it. Being in the circus always gave her a thrill, to show off, to perform, to be beloved and applauded. She was someone special when she was in the spotlight and she lived for it. When she noticed that Forrest was taking special care of her set, of her equipment and bars, she felt more daring to try new routines. She felt safe up there, in the air and even during rehearsals, when she knew Forrest had made sure that the safety net beneath her was secure, she felt as if she didn’t need it. There was always an element of fear when performing, having nerves from going into the spotlight, to being up hundreds of feet in the air, spinning and balancing and floating in the air, making it look so easy and effortless when it was hours and hours of practice. But in the back of her mind, there had been that fear of something happening to her wires, to her ropes and having something go horribly wrong. It had happened, it wasn’t out of the ordinary. She had witnessed horrific accidents, sometimes they had been fatal. However, now that she knew Forrest was doing everything in his power to make sure she was safe, she felt a lot less scared.

During rehearsals, she practiced new routines, less afraid and her fellow trapeze artists were impressed, applauding her as she practiced new things.

Word got around quickly and as she practiced and trained and new ideas became new performance routines, the ringmaster came around one afternoon and watched her. Floyd Banner stood on the ground, his arms crossed as he looked up, the other performers around him, watching Evelyn spin from her ring. She seemed as if she balanced on one knee, her other leg extended out, her hands gripping the sides of the metal hoop as seamlessly slide around, her extended leg moving from the side, downwards and then to the other side like the hand of a watch. She stood up on it, her slippered feet gripping the bottom of the ring and when she was firmly in place, after she made a few ground gestures, she leaned back just a bit causing the ring to slowly turn. A little more momentum caused the ring to fully spin and when it did, she made her way back down, hooking her knees over it as she hung from it, her arms crossed in front of her before she extended them out, the ring spinning quicker and then gradually stopping. The applause that followed caused her to smile and she began to make her way back down.

“You’re a natural up there, Evie.”

“Thank you Mr. Banner. I didn’t know you would be here right now.”

“Words gettin around the grounds that your whole routine is changing. You’re getting bold with your performance. I thought about giving you more show time. Think you work up a whole new routine?”

Evelyn was surprised and she smiled and said,

“I think I can…thank you Mr. Banner.”

He nodded and smiled.

Evelyn was excited, a chance for a longer routine, more showtime, more spotlight time! After a quick bath, she changed into her more casual clothing and went to look for Forrest. The show on the move so Forrest wasn’t as busy as normal but he was still hard to find. After asking around for him, she finally found him with the animals, lifting bales of hays to get them ready for the horses and elephants.

“Forrest?”

He stopped, turning from the bale of hay he was about to lift and lifted up his hat, wiping his forehead with his usual handkerchief as he said,

“Yes, Miss Evelyn? Need something?”

“No, I was just looking for you.”

She felt shy suddenly, putting her hands behind her back as she let her hair fall over her shoulders. She then brought her hands forward, smoothing down the front of her dress as she cleared her throat.

“I um…I wanted to see if you were available to have tea at my trailer.”

“Tea? With me?”

She nodded.

“Can I ask what for? Not that I’m ungrateful but I’m curious.”

She smiled.

“It’s a thank you. Because of your care and concern, my rehearsals caught Mr. Banner’s attention and he wants me to work out a longer routine for my show.”

“Wow…that’s amazing. Congratulations Miss Evie.”

“Like I said, it’s thanks to you. But I’d like to properly thank you.”

Forrest looked down, clearing his throat a bit as he said,

“I’d love to.”

She smiled.

“As soon as you get a chance then.”

“Soon as I’m done here I’ll go to yours.”

Evelyn nodded and turned to leave, wanting to pick up a bit before Forrest showed up.


	1706. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Okay, now we have to know: how does Eames react to punk!Arthur's cock piercing? Is he disgusted? Does he drop down to his knees and admire it? Does he get hot for Arthur and take it all in his mouth? What happens???!!!

After a few months of dating and seeing each other frequently enough, Eames finally worked up enough nerve to ask Arthur about his piercing.

They had gone out to a movie and then Arthur invited him back to his place for drinks. They had been to each other’s apartments already, gotten a little physical but still haven’t gone all the way. In fact, they hardly removed clothing so far. Eames felt a little shy, a bit reserved because he wanted Arthur to be something of his first, not just some hot artist guy he banged once and never saw again. Arthur understood and was patient with him so he never pushed Eames any further than he was willing to go.

It wasn’t as if Eames wasn’t dying to get Arthur out of his clothes, he just felt nervous. That night was the night however. After having his first drink and letting Arthur refill his glass, he began to feel braver. He looked around Arthur’s beautiful flat, sparse in sitting furniture but full of shelves and walls covered in art. He had beautiful and odd dust collectors, elegant porcelain swans on one table and oversized fruit hybrid with stones modeled after Hieronymus Bosch’s odd paintings on another. Eames had taken the time to admire everything in the room before sitting down on Arthur’s surprisingly comfortable futon to watch a movie with him on his laptop.

Arthur wore a muscle shirt that day, the sleeves missing, the hole on the sides of his shirt not too far open, but enough to reveal his sides. He also had paint stained jeans on and Eames took the time to admire the bits of skin on his leg, the sides of his body when he raised his arms and he smiled a bit as he saw him reaching up to his hair, undoing the tail and combing his fingers through it.

“Did I ever tell you how much I love your hair?”

Arthur smiled and leaned on his elbows, letting his now loose hair fall over his shoulders.

“No, I don’t think you did.”

“When I first met you, I thought it was filthy, but now, it’s so pretty. Soft.”

He touched a lock of it, twirling it in his fingers. Most of the pink that was in the ends had washed out and Arthur hadn’t bothered to put it back in.

“It was dirty when I met you. I forgot to wash it and then I ran late…”

“It didn’t change my opinion on you.”

“I’m glad.”

Eames let go of his hair and then took another drink from his glass before he said,

“Would you show me your piercing now?”

Arthur nearly choked and Eames laughed, glad he was able to get Arthur off guard for once. He turned and grabbed a napkin, wiping his mouth as he laughed a little. When he looked at Eames again, he saw Eames was smiling, still looking at him.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah.”

Eames smiled, ready, feeling nervous but now more secure, knowing Arthur and him were something and he felt ready. Arthur set his glass down and took Eames by his hand, guiding him to his bedroom. Eames went willingly and once in his bedroom, they began to kiss, Eames feeling bolder by the moment. When he pinned Arthur against the wall, he held his hips and Arthur smiled a little.

“What?”

  
Eames pulled back when he felt Arthur smile and he looked at him, seeing the corners of his mouth turning up.

“You’re just more forward than I thought you’d be.”

“I’ve been building some nerve.”

They resumed kissing for a moment longer before Eames began making his way down Arthur’s throat, his hands sliding up Arthur’s shirt, hearing him sigh softly, his skin tingling as Eames knelt down, his fingers finally getting to Arthur’s jeans and undoing the button, then the zipper before tugging them down, Arthur helping a bit, pushing down his underwear as he felt some blush on his cheeks as he was slowly exposed.

Eames felt his mouth fall open as he saw the silver hoop, a good thickness right at the head. For a moment, he just stared, his head tilting to the side a bit, amazed. He had never seen a pierced cock before, he only really ever saw pierced ears in his life. He was impressed, wondering if it hurt. He looked up at Arthur and asked,

“Did it hurt?”

“Like a motherfucker. It took four weeks to heal.”

“Why did you do it then?”

“Aesthetic.”

Eames laughed a little and then without much thought, he brought his fingers to it, the tips of his fingers brushing over the ring and he watched Arthur twitch and a small, ‘ah’ sound escaping him.

“Sorry…”

“No, it’s okay. It’s just a lot more sensitive.”

“Oh…so…if I kept doing it?”

He kept his touches feather light and Arthur moaned softly, his legs trembling a little as he got hard before Eames’ eyes. He felt delighted he could get Arthur to react that way and as he wrapped his hand around the shaft, he looked up at Arthur and said,

“What’s sex like with this?”

Arthur licked his lips and looked down at him.

“I don’t know…I don’t top.”

“Oh…”

Eames continued touching, admiring the metal, feeling Arthur’s hands in his hair, touching him in return just as gently. He was just as patient, as if Eames wasn’t holding his cock in his hand, his fingers teasing and brushing at his piercing. Eames’ other hand slid up his thigh and Arthur shuddered a little as he looked down at him and asked,

“Do you want to spend the night?”

Eames smiled a little and said,

“Yeah…I just…want you to know that…it’s been a really long time since I’ve done…anything.”

“That’s okay.”

“I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“You’re off to a good start so far.”

Eames only grinned before guiding Arthur’s cock into his mouth.


	1707. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Bane is the big football jock and John is valedictorian, and they're so in love. But Bane can't help but feel insecure that after high school graduation, John is going to leave for bigger and better things. John worries that Bane will leave to play football and leave him in the dust.

Bane watched with pride as John gave his speech from the stage. It was graduation and John was their high school’s valedictorian. He had worked hard, kept his grade point average up, kept a full social calendar and still had time to devote to Bane himself.

Bane wasn’t just some faceless student either. He was captain of the football team, three time city-state champions and he was getting a full ride to Gotham University. If things went well enough, he would be recruited to the Rogues which had been his dream since he was in pop warner. With John, his dreams had altered a bit. He had once been so sure of his goals and now they were different. He wanted to be a famous star player, but he wanted John at his side. John himself had his own goals, his own dreams and they had discussed them once before.

“I want to go to Gotham.”

“You can do better.”

John smiled at him, turning his head to look at Bane better.

“A degree is a degree no matter where I get it.”

“You should go out of state.”

“You want to get rid of me?”

“Never. But I don’t want to hold you back.”

“You never would.”

Bane felt as if he would if he chased after his own dreams, but he loved John and John loved him.

John himself wanted to get a business degree, develop Gotham City into something better, close the wounds that caused it to bleed. And as much as he wanted to make something good out of his beloved city, he wanted Bane with him. Bane was a star, scouts had started looking at him while he was still in high school and now that he was going to Gotham University, they were salivating, waiting to get him into a professional league. John wasn’t ignorant or naive to know what that meant but he didn’t want to stop him.

For a little while, they hadn’t discussed what would happen when they graduated but now they were in the middle of their graduation and John was giving his speech, the one that Bane had listened to him rehearse and re-write and practice again and again. When he finished, the graduating class cheered, mortarboards thrown into the air as the class celebrated the important milestone.

Afterwards, Bane found John and rather than join in the celebration and after parties, the two left their adoptive families and spent time with each other. They had the summer left before their romance was going to be questioned and the two sat on a rooftop that overlooked Gotham Square. The city was bustling as always and while they could see everything, they could only faintly hear the hum below and the distant sounds of sirens and car horns.

“So now what?” Asked Bane.

John sighed, still wearing his graduation robe.

“I was thinking about this, the whole time I was giving my speech. It’s easier for me to follow you than you following me.”

“John…”

“No, hear me out. We’re both going to the same school. I’m still going after my goals and you can go after yours.”

“What if we both make it and then we’re taken elsewhere in the world.”

Bane admired the hope that seem to blossom in John. He watched it fill him and tuck into every corner and Bane wished he could carry the same hope. John took his hands, looking up at him.

“I want to hold onto you as long as I can. Even if we’re separated for a little while, I want to be able to come back to you.”

“I don’t want to hold you back.”

“I don’t want to either. But I love you. I love you and I’m sure of you and I.”

“So am I. John…if you told me to give this up, I would.”

“I would never ask that of you.”

Bane looked down, holding onto John’s hands.

“I’m scared. And I know things will pull us apart. But I’m more scared of losing you forever than just for a little while.” Said John.

Bane sighed, squeezing John’s hands a little.

“We’ll be alright.”

John nodded, leaning up to kiss him.

“We will.”


	1708. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Merman AU based on Lady Gaga-You and I music video pleeaaase.

Bane was tired. He had a long day out at sea and he had come back with just enough of a catch. He would sell some and keep the rest for himself, it would be enough that he wouldn’t have to go out for a few days.

As he approached his home near the bluffs, having cut from the piers to the beach to get some air, he saw something lying on the beach. The water was still crashing down on it and from a distance, it seemed like a large fish. He knew dead fish would bring on the birds and other predators so he made his way towards it to push it back into the water. As he got closer, he saw a hand…then an arm and he immediately realized it wasn’t a fish. He set his nets and ropes down beside him as he pulled off the clumps of seaweed that had gotten tangled on what he started to see was a mermaid. A mermaid…he could see the thin pale arms, the black, soaked hair and then the tail that started at the waist. He was surprised. Having been a fisherman for years and years, he knew there were stories, fairy tales of maids that floated near ships, sirens that called out to sailors and mermaids who seduced men to their deaths. He thought they were all stories of the sea, but now he saw they were very much real. He looked around, not seeing a soul and he thought of pushing the creature back into the sea, but then thought what if it was hurt? What if it was dead?

When he touched the neck, Bane felt it was very much alive and slowly turned it over to lift it up when he realized it was a he. A lovely he in fact. Bane slowly lifted up him and carried him to his home.

In his large, metal tub, he slowly set the creature down and left only to fill buckets of water from the near by pump and then returned. As he slowly began to fill the tub, the creature woke. He woke suddenly, the tail flipping upwards, water splashing everywhere as Bane nearly dropped the bucket and set it down instead. He held his hands out to him, trying to shush him, to calm him down.

“It’s okay! I’m not going to hurt you. I’m not going to hurt you.”

The mermaid began to calm down, sliding down into the tub, pulling his tail up, curling himself up to try and make himself as small as possible. So Bane continued filling the tub until it was to the brim. The creature stayed submerged, his eye on Bane the entire time.

Bane sat by the tub, waiting, watching, seeing the surface of the water moving at time, the tail of the mermaid emerging, falling over the sides of the tub and slowly, he saw the creature’s head breaking the flat calm surface of the water. Bane smiled a bit and sat back, watching as the mermaid sat up a bit more. It was then that Bane noticed the mermaid had slits on the side of his neck, like a fish would have, the end of his tail still hanging over the edge of the tub.

“Hi…” Bane said gently.

The mermaid only peered back at him with curiosity and Bane moved his chair a bit closer, slowly and said,

“I’ll take you back if you want. I just wanted to make sure you were not hurt.”

He could see the mermaid’s hand breaking from the surface, slowly reaching for him and Bane let him, feeling his hand on his arm, wet and cold but firm. Bane let his eyes look down at his hand, his fingers tracing the curve of Bane’s bicep. When Bane didn’t resist, the mermaid sat up and reached for him with his other hand and pulled him closer. He didn’t fight with him, leaning closer, feeling the mermaid pull him into the tub and while there was a concern that he would try to be drowned, the water wasn’t deep and Bane could fend him off in need be. The creature didn’t seem interested in drowning him however, his arms lose around Bane’s neck, his mouth soft against Bane’s cheek.

  
He could feel the mermaid’s tail flip, splashing water against Bane’s back, his mouth hungry against Bane’s. His hands clung to Bane’s large back, wanting to keep him close, sighing softly and as Bane slowly trailed down his neck, kissing him there, feeling the mermaid hum and gasp, arching his back up to get closer, his tail splashing water everywhere. He felt the mermaid’s hand on his hip, pulling him closer.

When he felt the mermaid laying back, Bane let go, not daring to go beneath the surface of the water, no matter how shallow. He sat back and the mermaid followed, his hands reaching for Bane’s face, kissing him more.

“Who are you?” Bane asked him softly, wondering if the mermaid could even speak.

The mermaid only smiled at him.

Sometime later, Bane found himself lying in the tub, the mermaid beside him, his arms wrapped around him tightly. Now and then, he could see his tail flip and duck beneath the surface of the water again. Spot of the mermaid’s hair was drying and Bane could see waves forming, a deep brown emerging from what Bane originally thought was black hair. He couldn’t stay there forever and neither could the mermaid but for the time being, it was nice.

“My name is John.”

Bane was surprised and lifted his head up a bit, looking down at the mermaid who was resting on Bane’s chest.

“I thought you couldn’t speak.”

John looked up at him and smiled.

“I can. I also know I’ll have to go eventually. I’ve followed your ship for some time…tried to help”

“You’re the reason I get catches when no one else does…”

John smiled.

“Yes.”

“So it was no accident you washed up on shore when I was there.”

“No.”

Bane brought his hand to John’s hair, smoothing it back, wetting it again.

“If I take you back…will I see you again?”

“Anytime you want.”

John leaned over to him, kissing him softly, as if sealing a promise.


	1709. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Mpreg Alpha!Forrest\OmegaEvie getting the nursery ready and deciding on baby names please.

“Simon.”

She heard Forrest scoff as she folded over a tiny baby sweater and placed it in a drawer along with the others. She continued folding baby clothes, her belly swollen in front of her, reminding her she couldn’t lean forward or stand too long before she grew tired. When she felt it, she took the remainder of the clothes and took it with her as she sat in the rocker and set the clothes on her lap.

“Winston.”

“Come on Evie…”

She smiled and looked over at Forrest as he sanded the corner of the crib.

“How about…James.” Said Forrest.

“So plain.”

“We don’t even know if it’s a girl or boy. We’re picking out boy names.”

“What do you think it is?” She smiled, pausing for a moment to run her hand over her belly.

Since she met Forrest, he had all but suppressed his natural instincts, even distancing himself from her during times of his rut. It wasn’t until she intentionally went into heat that her alpha finally bonded with her, stayed with her, rode out the worse of his rut with her and finally knotted her, creating the life in her. Evelyn felt bad at first for tempting Forrest into this, but he later admitted that he was glad she had. He didn’t think he would have had the courage otherwise.

She continued folding clothing on her lap and Forrest continued sanding the crib. When he finished, he turned the crib upwards and said,

“I have to paint it.”

“I can go with you outside.”

“You sure?”

She nodded and pushed herself up after Forrest took the now folded clothes. She held her belly with one hand and took Forrest’s with her other and the two went outside with the porch. Forrest brought the crib first and set it out in front of the porch and then brought the rocker for Evie so she could sit. He got his paint and his hat and began to work as Evie sat on the chair.

“So…Charles.”

Forrest made a face and said,

“Not bad. What about…Michael.”

“Peter.”

“Thomas.”

“Matthew.”

Evelyn smiled and smoothed her hands over her dress, spreading out the skirt as she crossed her ankles.

“What if it’s a girl?”

“Gabrielle.”

“Victoria.”

“Jane.”

“Jane?” Questioned Evelyn.

Forrest shrugged.

“Frances.”

Forrest scoffed.

“Nicolette.”

Evelyn made a face and Forrest saw her, chuckling a bit.

“No good?”

“No.” Said Evelyn.

Forrest smiled as he continued painting the crib. When he turned it around to continue, Evelyn said,

“Forrest?”

“Hm?”

“Are you happy…about this?” She gestured to her stomach.

Forrest tipped up his hat to look at her and she set the paintbrush down in the can before walking over to her. He held her hands as he knelt in front of her and said,

“Of course I am. I love you.”

Evelyn glowed and she smiled as Forrest placed a protective hand over her belly.

“I think it’s a boy.”

“Franklin.”

Forrest smiled a little and shook his head.

“I’ll give you Franklin if you give me Nicolette.”

Evelyn thought about it and then sighed.

“Deal.”

Forrest grinned and stood up, leaning over to her and kissing her forehead before he went back to painting the crib.


	1710. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Mpreg with Alpha!Eames/Omega!Arthur. Arthur finds out he's pregnant and decides to tell Eames romantically by a shared dream.

After getting an initial clue and then having it confirmed, Arthur found out he was pregnant. It was Eames’ of course, but the problem was now how to tell him.

The timing was a bit off, they were in the middle of a job and Arthur wasn’t even sure if he should continue going under the way there. Even though he had offhandedly asked their chemist and he was assured it was safe, he still felt worried for the baby.

As he scratched a few lines into his moleskin, trying to think of how to tell Eames, he heard everyone around, talking, going over the plans and Eames commenting to their extractor that he should be going in to perfect his forge. It was then that an idea occurred to him.

“If Eames needs someone to go with him, I’ll go.”

Arthur offered his services and Eames grinned while the extractor nodded and said,

“Okay, ten minutes should be enough, right?”

The chemist adjusted the dosage and everyone got ready, laying back in the chase lounges as Eames looked at him after sliding his needle in.

“Thank you for the help, Arthur.”

Arthur nodded and did the same thing as he laid back and watched the chemist send them under.

Once in the dream Arthur constructed, Eames had vanished and the mark’s husband approached him.

“So, what do you think?”

Arthur always felt off when Eames forged someone because mentally he knew it was his mate, but the physical, even the sound of him always threw him off because it was someone else. The mark was a taller man, thinner with pale blonde hair and stone gray eyes. He was young but in poor health so his face was gaunt, his hands spidery and thin. His voice was also deeper and rasped with a smoker’s cough. Arthur nodded and said,

“You got him down.”

Eames nodded and pretended to cough and even that was too real. He watched him walk, slow and with care as to not strain himself.

“You really look weak and sick.”

“That’s the whole idea.”

After a few minutes, Arthur said,

“Eames, come back. It’s weird seeing you like this.”

In a blink of an eye, his mate was in front of him again, his handsome, beautiful husband and the father of his child. Arthur took his hands, his hands, thick and warm, heavy but soft and said,

“Do you remember the first time you asked me out?”

They walked, the fading streets of Paris behind them as they stepped through the streets of Vienna. Arthur took his arm, smiling as he looked at him and Eames smiled, looking around. It was the very city he had finally plucked up the courage to ask Arthur out but of course, in the dream, the city was empty. It was still filled the romance and architecture that Eames had loved but it was just them.

“Of course I do. We had just had dinner, I took you to Danube canal and overlooking the water, I confessed how much I cared for you.”

Arthur smiled, the memory fond and special.

“And you remember where you proposed to me?”

Eames smiled.

“In the same place.”

As they stopped, Eames realized they were back in the same place. The Herrmann Beach Bar not too far from them, the canal waters in front of them, the tables with their large green shade umbrellas to their left. He looked at Arthur, a bit confused but more curious as to what Arthur was getting at.

“I know we’re nowhere near Vienna right now, but I have something important to tell you and since this place is important, I knew I had to bring you back here, even if it’s only in my head.”

Eames continued smiling, waiting for Arthur to tell him whatever he had on his mind. Instead of saying anything, Arthur took Eames’ hand and placed it on his stomach. It only took a moment for Eames to put two and two together.

“Seriously?”

Arthur nodded, smiling, feeling the wind picking up a bit as Eames pulled him close.

The waited out the rest of timer like that and when they came back top side, Eames sat up, removing his line as he went over to Arthur’s lounge and leaned over him, hugging him as Arthur held onto him. He whispered to him,

“It’s real.”

Eames nodded.

“I know. I can smell it now that I’m closer to you.”

Arthur smiled and held onto him, leaving the chemist confused.


	1711. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Arthur goes off to a meeting, Eames asks him if he's missing something. So Arthur comes back and kisses him on the forehead. What Eames meant was Arthur forgot his pen but he gladly accepts the kiss.
> 
> Based off this post ([x](http://relenafanel.tumblr.com/post/163155841198/teenagejuicebag-imagine-your-otp))

Everyone was sitting around, listening to the extractor go over the plan. He was no Dom, which in some sense, Arthur was grateful for, but the extractor knew what he was talking about. Everyone made suggestions, comments, threw out ideas as the extractor wrote stuff down on the whiteboard behind him. Arthur listened mostly, absorbed in research, pulling up notes, writing new ones down, sketching out locations and writing down details. He was in full work mode.

When the extractor brought up Ariadne for her to explain her part of the job, Eames threw out an idea and she smiled and said,

“Exactly! See you know what I’m talking about.”

“Well, I have to know, love. I’m playing the father in this job.”

Arthur chuckled to himself trying to imagine Eames being a father type. Giving out lunch money, dropping off kids at school, scolding them for breaking a window or for playing ball in the house when specifically telling them not to. He shook his head to himself, smiling a bit, still trying to picture Eames dressed as a dad.

Arthur couldn’t help but think of what his own father wore all the time, dad jeans and terrible old t-shirts from old movies and theme parks, sometimes tucked into the waistband of his pants. He wore those terrible old clunky sneakers and made terrible puns about food or passing conversation. Arthur even wondered where he got his own sense of fashion. All that aside, he loved his dad a lot, he was a good man who instilled a lot of good advice (puns aside) and great passion in Arthur. He taught Arthur the value of honesty and good work, not hard work and how to stand up for himself. When Arthur came out to him, his dad only shrugged and said ‘this wasn’t enough to make me stop what I was doing Artie. Go get something pierced then try again.’ Arthur had laughed and felt relief that his dad had still loved him and still supported him and he even groaned and shook his head at the puns that followed after that. When Arthur was little, anytime Arthur was running off to school, he’d forget something and his dad would call him back, holding whatever Arthur forgot; his lunch bag, school supply, a project and ask if he was forgetting something. Arthur would sigh to himself and go running back, taking what was forgotten and kiss his dad on the cheek. When he was older and it would happen, now taller than his dad, he would kiss his forehead just because he knew it amused the old man. When his dad passed away, he still managed to get the joke once more as he lay in his hospice bed. Right before Arthur left to get some coffee, his dad called him over, asking if he forgot something and Arthur smiled, going over to him and kissing his forehead.

Arthur was distracted for a bit then and he didn’t even notice that Ariadne was done, in fact everyone was done and the extractor whistled and said,

“Hey, Arthur come on man, we have to go over the research you dug up on the family.”

Arthur snapped out of his daze and stood up, closing his moleskin, gathering his things and started to go when he heard,

“Arthur? Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Arthur turned and saw Eames holding his pen and Arthur scoffed to himself, angry for forgetting something and went back to Eames as he said,

“Yes!”

He accepted the pen and then, without much thinking, he leaned over and kissed Eames on his forehead.

“I meant your pen….but thank you.”

Arthur leaned back immediately, realizing what he had done and he felt some blush rushing into his face and he brought his hand to his mouth, laughing to himself as he said,

“Sorry…”

“Quite alright.”

Arthur cleared his throat and not having time to discuss it further, turned and hurried to his meeting with the extractor, his face still feeling warm.


	1712. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Joked with a friend about Arthur/Eames fanfic in which Eames keeps coming to Arthurs dreams as a woman trying to get the love he doesn't think he'll ever get as himself. Now she hates me, because she so desperately wants the fic :'D Figured others might like the idea, leaves a lot of options for potential angst.

When Arthur dreamed, there always seem to be a woman in the background of all his dreams that seem to linger there. Arthur was never sure of who she was or why she was there and sometimes she was visible right off, other times, he couldn’t see her until the last second. Sometimes she spoke to him and sometimes she didn’t but when she did, she reminded him of Eames.

Arthur wasn’t sure why, she looked nothing like him at all. They didn’t even have similar characteristics, the same hair color, same eye color, when she spoke, her voice was fleeting, light and Arthur could never pinpoint if he heard it or not. He didn’t know who she was or where she came from or when she even started appearing, but she haunted Arthur.

Once while he was under, he spoke to her when she came up to him, her voice like a song he heard but didn’t remember the words to. When she touched his hands, he asked her,

“Who are you?”

“I love you.” She smiled warmly at him and again Arthur was struck with the feeling that he knew her.

“Do I know you?”

She only smiled and continued holding his hand. A minute before the timer ran out, Arthur felt her disappear from his side, her hand gone and he was about to call out to her to wait but she was gone and Arthur wanted to run after her but he felt the kick and he knew he had no more time.

It went on like that, when he worked, while planning, even during the job at times, she appeared and when they did speak, she always confessed love to him. She loved him she said, she loved the very ground he walked on, she worshipped every inch of him, she adored him, she missed him every second she didn’t see him. Arthur couldn’t help but feel flattered, feel wanted and so loved by what could be a projection or a memory…he didn’t know.

The night before a job, Arthur yawned, stretching, looking at the scores of notes and research on his laptop, on his moleskin and he wanted to go back to his room to get some sleep but Eames came over to him and said,

“Arthur, I have to get a quick run in. I need another pair of eyes and I can’t go into this job unsure. You have proper judgment, I trust your opinion, would you see my forge before the job?”

Arthur nodded, getting up and looking forward to napping for a minute. It would give him just enough energy to get back to his room.

Eames set up the PASIV and it was only a five minute run but afterwards, Eames got up and helped Arthur pack up the PASIV and said,

“Thank you so much for your help, darling. I adore you.” He smiled and winked at him and Arthur nodded.

In the cab on his way to the hotel, the words Eames said began to echo in his mind and it reminded him of the woman in his dreams. She said she adored him too and when she smiled, Arthur realized why she reminded him of Eames.

When the job was over, Arthur returned to the loft the team had been renting and began to pack up. Everything of importance was gone already, everyone had packed the night before but Arthur always liked to do a once over if he could help it, making sure nothing was missed. As he finished up, he turned to leave and saw Eames at the door.

“Hey.”

“Hi. Did you forget something?”

Eames nodded, pointing to a folder on a desk. It wasn’t anything important, it was open and filled with magazine clippings. Arthur closed it and handed the folder back to him.

“Reference?”

“Every little bit helps. You headed somewhere? Airport? Hotel?”

“I was going to the airport actually. You?”  
  


“Same. Want to share a cab?”

“Yeah.”

They got there after a short ride and they both had time before their flights. While they waited, Eames offered him a drink and Arthur agreed. They sat side by side and Eames said to him,

“You were great. Everything went smoothly. Every time I work a job with you it goes perfectly.”

“Not every time.”

“Well, nearly every time.”

They shared a laugh and after a bit of whisky, Arthur began to talk to him. About everything, about work, about doing something after the job and then after his third glass, Arthur began to talk about his dreams.

“She was always there. She said she loved me. I swear she was just a projection but then…she got too real.”

Eames said nothing, just drank his scotch on the rocks.

“She loves me.”

“And…? How do you feel about her?”

Arthur shrugged.

“She’s not real. But she reminds me of someone.”

He looked right at Eames, waiting to see if he would say anything but he said nothing and Arthur felt a little disappointed. It was quiet for a bit before Eames checked his watch and sighed, downing the last of his scotch.

“Sorry, beloved. I have to catch my flight.”

“Oh, me too.”

Eames paid the tab, leaving some bills between their glasses. They got to their feet and Arthur sighed a bit and Eames said,

“Safe flight. Call me when you land okay?”

“Sure. You too.”

“I’ll miss you every second we’re apart.”

He kissed Arthur on the cheek and then turned and left, vanishing in the crowd of the airport and Arthur stood there, stunned.


	1713. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Ariadne sets up Arthur and Yusuf sets up Eames to go to this couples cooking class, but they don't tell A or E that it's for couples and so they meet up there and have to pair up and they're super meet-cute about it. LOVE AND BROWNIES!!!

“You sure that he’ll show?” Asked Yusuf.

Ariadne checked her phone, seeing it was a text from Arthur, saying he was almost there. She nodded, setting her phone down and said,

“Yeah he’s almost here. What about your friend?”

“Eames always runs late.”

Ariadne sighed and rolled her eyes, putting on the provided apron.

Since she began dating Yusuf, she had been happy and the two of them were a couple that liked to do a variety of things. One of the things they partook in, was a couples cooking class. It was great for her because Ariadne’s culinary skills extended to mac and cheese and Yusuf could actually cook but his own repertoire didn’t go very far either. So they enjoyed the class together and often made delicious meals.

One of the things she found out later on down the line was that Yusuf had a single friend who would be perfect for Ariadne’s friend, Arthur. They saw pictures, they told each other about the other guy and they also knew that they were both adamant about fix-up’s. Eames himself had gone through a string of horrible fix-up’s and after his last one ended up being a guy going through an identity crisis and bursting into a huge sobbing fit in the middle of the restaurant, Eames swore them all off. Arthur himself had heard of terrible fix-up’s and he never ever went through one, no matter how hard someone might beg or even tempt. He was too afraid of being rejected. So Ariadne and Yusuf decided to set them up without knowing about it.

When Arthur showed up, Ariadne waved him over to their space and he walked over, looking cautious already as he said,

“Hey Ari.”

“Hi Arthur! Arthur, this is my boyfriend Yusuf. I’m so glad you finally met!”

Yusuf wiped off his hands on the apron and shook Arthur’s and Arthur for a moment looked relieved.

“Nice to meet you. Ari’s gone on and on about her amazing best friend.”

Arthur laughed.

“Well, she equally ranted about her loving boyfriend.”

Ariadne gave him a look as she muttered,

“I didn’t  _rant_ …”

The two exchanged small talk for a bit and Arthur was given an apron as he said,

“So this is a weird way to meet your boyfriend, Ari. Couldn’t we have gotten coffee or drinks or something?”

Just then, Yusuf looked up and saw Eames and when Arthur was looking at what Ariadne was preparing, Yusuf waved his friend over. Ariadne then answered.

“Oh well…the schedule is always off. So I thought you might like to meet him at our cooking class.”

“But…it’s a couple’s…cooking class…”

He looked at her, a bit horrified as he started to piece everything together and sure enough, Eames joined them.

“Sorry I’m late. I was catching up on work.”

“No worries. Mate, this is my girlfriend Ariadne and her best friend, Arthur. Arthur, this is my best mate, Eames.”

Eames waved to Ariadne, her hands full with a broken egg she just cracked in a bowl and then Eames looked at Arthur and smiled. Arthur softly said hi back and the same instructor who handed Arthur an apron, handed one to Eames and then guided the two of them to an empty space in front of Ariadne and Yusuf. As Eames put the provided garment on, Arthur shot Ariadne a look of fury but he was too polite to leave and he went to the table with Eames. Yusuf wasn’t spared and given a similar look.

As the lesson began, Arthur felt awkward at first and Eames sighed a little and said,

“Sorry about this.”

“Did you know?”

“No, did you?”

Arthur shook his head.

“If I had, I wouldn’t have gone through with it.”

“Thanks.”

“No! I mean…nothing about you, it’s more me. I’m so awkward…as was just proven.”

Eames chuckled then and said,

“It’s okay.”

Arthur sighed a little, feeling his little faux pas was just the ice breaker that was needed.

The recipe the class was making were brownies and as they followed each step, Arthur and Eames began to know one and other. They talked about what they did for a living, what movies they liked, how long they had known Yusuf and Ariadne. Then they talked about Eames’ horrible hook up’s prior.

“So, the bloke suddenly seems to wake up, like he realized who he was having dinner with and he just…breaks down. It was such a scene….man I was embarrassed. It was like I just broke up with him or something.”

Arthur laughed, shaking his head.

“What did you do?”

“I paid the bill and left. I tried calming him down at first but he wouldn’t listen so I just paid and took off, it was too much.”

Arthur laughed again.

“I was always afraid of stuff like that happening to me.”

“Yeah, after that, I just couldn’t…I should have known Yusuf wouldn’t steer me wrong though.”

He smiled at Arthur and Arthur smiled back.

While the brownies were baking in the oven, Arthur and Eames kept talking, enjoying each other’s company, their conversation. By the time the brownies came out and they set, they had exchanged numbers and made plans to have another date.

“Would this one be the first or second?” Asked Arthur as he put his phone back in his pocket.

“The second one, I guess. Just because we walked in blind to this one doesn’t discount it.”

“True.”

“Let’s cut into those yeah?”

“They haven’t set long!”

“They’re still cooked.”

Eames began cutting into the pan and Arthur laughed as Eames dug one out and it crumbled a bit, still hot but Eames ate it anyway and then shared the rest of it with Arthur.

Meanwhile, behind them, Ariadne and Yusuf watched them, both of them glad it was going well. Ariadne nudged him and said,

“Told you this would work.”

Yusuf scoffed.

“Okay, okay…you were right.”

Ariadne beamed with pride.


	1714. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Either Arthur or Eames is blind in one eye. The other always stands or fights on the blind side of the one who is blind. You could also say that they are each other's blind spot, constantly looking out for each other and thinking the other is above any wrong doing.

After Arthur had his accident, Eames was worried about him in every way. He wondered if Arthur could bounce back from this. He worried what it meant for their partnership in dreamshare because if there was no Arthur, there was no partnership, there was no dreamshare. Eames loved him and he wouldn’t work with anyone else, even if that meant his retirement. He wondered how Arthur would take it.

In the accident, it was evident that Arthur had damaged his right eye, possibly losing it forever. It was too soon to see how extensive the damage was at the time and Eames felt relief knowing that Arthur was alive, but now worried that he might be blind in one eye.

When Arthur came to, Eames told him of what had happened and he watched Arthur’s face, seeing how he was going to take it.

“So…it’s not permanent?”

“Too soon to tell.”

“Then it’s not permanent.”

Eames had to smile. That was Arthur’s way, if it wasn’t permanent, then there was a way around it.

Arthur began to recover from the accident and the moment he was able to get out of the hospital, he went home and relaxed for only a few days before he was testing his depth perception, seeing how his fighting skills were. Everything else felt normal, felt right and when Eames saw him, he touched his shoulder.

“How do you feel?”

“Not having my depth perception is giving me a headache, but everything else feels the same. I just…have a literal blind side for now.”

“You never have a blind side. I’m your right, my love. I’m always your right.”

Arthur smiled.

When they returned to dreamshare a few months later, Arthur was still blind in his right eye, though he was gradually regaining sight in it. Pinpricks of light were shining through at times and the doctors said it was a good sign. In the meantime, Arthur wore the recommended gauze over his eye, too embarrassed to wear an eyepatch though the eye had to remain covered. They immediately got to work, the team that had been assembled was known to Arthur and they welcomed him back, glad to see him well.

As they worked, Arthur was efficient as always, never missing a step. Everything went smoothly as always, except when the job was over. The mark regained consciousness far quicker than anyone anticipated and called for his bodyguards. The team split up, except for Arthur and Eames who ran together. Eames stayed at Arthur’s right, watching out for him because he knew that Arthur could not watch out for himself.

When they fled, they were fired on and Arthur turned to his left, unafraid because he knew Eames was his right. Eames fired on those that shot at them, hardly missing, knowing he was not only defending himself, but Arthur as well. They continued to run and Arthur only had a single misstep when he miscalculated how far a step was, but even as he stumbled, Eames was there to catch him.

As they jumped in a cab, gradually getting away from their pursuers, they struggled to catch their breath and Eames turned to Arthur, cupping his face.

“Eames…I’m fine.”

But he wasn’t checking for injury, he just smiled and kissed him briefly before he looked at him.

“Just like old times.”

Arthur grinned, reaching up and grasped Eames’ wrist.


	1715. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Forrest wonders what would be appropriate for his tea with Evie. He second guesses his clothes, and makes sure everything is neat and laundered. He thinks about bringing some 'shine, or chocolates, but decides on flowers instead. Rather then buy a bouquet, he picks some wildflowers from the ditches and train banks near by.

Forrest was nervous.

He had never knocked off work early, he had always put in his full hours, been the last person to leave, the first person to show, but now that he had been invited to Miss Evelyn’s for tea, he needed a few hours to leave early. He told a couple of his coworkers that he needed to go early and he was greeted with a couple of surprised looks and tilted heads. Forrest never left early.

“It’s just for today, boys.”

He got some laughs and Forrest went back to his set up where he shared the space with a couple of other guys. It was a tent with a couple of cots and Forrest had his space towards the back. Under his cot, was his duffle with a few changes of clothes, some shoes but all of it now seemed…plain. He felt as if all his clothes were dirty or torn or patched in some way and all of it shabby to see Miss Evelyn. He decided on his best pair of pants and his best shirt, smoothing them out, hiding the patchwork as best he could and pulled on suspenders. He polished his best pair of shoes as much as he could and on his way, he thought he shouldn’t show up empty handed. He would hate to just go to Miss Evelyn’s trailer with nothing, not even a token of affection but what would he bring?

He thought of maybe going to town and picking up some chocolates, but a quick glance at his pocketwatch showed him he had no time for that. He thought some moonshine would be good, but all that was available was the jug that the fellas shared in the tent and he refused to bring that to Miss Evelyn. As he stopped and thought on his way to Miss Evelyn’s trailer, which was the last one at the end of the circus grounds, he saw the vast field near by and saw all the wild flowers growing there.

Flowers! Of course, the most simple and yet powerful of gestures so Forrest went to the field, picking the prettiest flowers he could find, doing it by the light of the circus trailers. When he was done, he made a quick trip to the concession stand and managed to snag some ribbon used to tie balloons and bundled the flowers together. He checked his watch again and seeing he was about to be late, he finally made his way to Miss Evelyn’s trailer.

He knocked on her door and Miss Evelyn answered, wearing a long floral dress, her natural dark hair falling over her shoulder and she smiled when she saw Forrest.

“I’m so glad you could make it.”

Forrest took off his cap as he took a few steps up towards Evelyn and handed her the flowers. She gasped softly, accepting them as she smelled them.

“Thank you so much. They’re beautiful. Please, come in.”

She stepped inside and let Forrest come in. He closed the door behind him and felt as if he was taking up so much space, felt as if he would dirty something up because Miss Evelyn’s space was so feminine, so dainty and everything looked warm and comfortable. Her costumes hung towards the back, near a vanity table that held make up, brushes, fancy looking bottles and a series of wooden heads that held up her colored wigs. Her bed was across from the window and that had fluffy looking pillows with a small plush toy propped against it. The table, directly across from it had a tiny teacup in the center with a small bushel of roses in it and all around the trailer walls were decorations of some sort, pictures in frames, news clippings, a beautiful lace fan, masks with feathers and sparkling stones embedded in them. Forrest had never such lovely things so close to him and he stood near the door, too afraid to come in further.

Evelyn worked near the end of the trailer, getting a teapot and the teacups on a tray and when she turned, she saw Forrest still hovering towards the door.

“You can come in, have a seat.” She smiled.

Forrest nodded, sitting at the table, cautiously pulling the chair out and then sitting down, putting his hand on his lap as Evelyn brought the tray over. He saw the teacups didn’t match, neither did the saucers, but everything was still pretty, delicate looking, fancy. The saucer and cup Evelyn placed in front of him were floral print, but different patterns, the cup had a painted gold rim, the flowers pink with their vivid green leafs. The saucer had blue flowers and vines intertwining them.

“Thank you.”

She smiled and set her own cup across from him and then she placed a slightly bigger plate between them, moving aside the teacup with the roses. The plate was full of cookies and Evelyn then sat down across from him and said,

“Thank you for coming tonight.”

“When a lady asks a favor of you, you do your best to comply.”

She laughed, taking her cup and blowing on the surface to try to cool it off. Forrest did the same and then took a cautious sip.

“I wanted to tell you that I appreciate all your hard work. You know, I’ve felt a lot more secure performing…felt easier to take some risks knowing that I don’t have to worry about something going wrong. I use to think, God, I can’t do this because what if a rope snaps and I fall. If I land like this I could die or break my neck. But knowing that you made everything so safe, I don’t gotta worry about that anymore.”

Forrest had, had similar thoughts. Unable to face the thought that Miss Evelyn could be hurt because of him, he always made vigorous checks.

“Mr. Banner saw my rehearsals. He offered me more show time. Asked if I could make a longer set and I said yes.”

“That’s wonderful Miss Evelyn.”

“Please, you can call me Evie. Or Evelyn, whatever is more comfortable.”

Forrest cleared his throat, looking at his cup, taking another sip. Evelyn smiled and took a cookie, giving Forrest the cue to take one for himself.

“I’m happy that you’re getting a longer show. You’ll be amazing.”

“I have you to thank for that. You’ll be there, right? Watching over me?”

Forrest nodded, looking up at her to show her he was serious. She nodded and took a drink from her own cup.

“I’m glad to hear that.”


	1716. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Prison AU follow up please. Arthur pays up to Eames for his protection. But after they're done, Fischer takes it upon himself to start harassing Arthur, demanding to know why he chose Eames. Eames protects his new property, but also asks Arthur about his decision.

Arthur paid for his protection, but much to his surprise, it wasn’t as terrible as he thought it would be. During the riot, Eames kept him safe and no one came near them. They rode out the riot in their cell, a couple of Eames’ men on the outside to guard them, Eames and Arthur inside, Even then however, Eames didn’t sleep much. He stood guard and kept a homemade knife in his pocket at all times. He slept on the bottom bunk with his back to the wall while Arthur slept on the top bunk. When the prison officials got ahold of the prison again and the riot was over, the bodies moved out, those who started it held accountable and the repairs under way, Eames collected what was due.

Afterwards, Eames took off the dog tags around his neck, the very same dog tags that hit Arthur under his chin on the upswing when he laid on his back, Eames on top of him. He gave the dog tags to Arthur, putting them around his neck.

“Don’t take these off, okay? Ever. Everyone will see them and know you belong to me.”

Arthur nodded, bringing his hand to the tags against his chest.

He was right about everyone staying away from him because of Eames’ tags. He could go anywhere and do anything with no one bothering him…except Robert.

Arthur was doing his and Eames’ laundry, the least he felt he could do other than sleeping with him, when he looked up and saw Robert coming in. He came in alone, his men standing outside the laundry room but that didn’t make Arthur feel any better.

“So it’s true. You really do belong to Eames now.”

Robert’s cold blue eyes fell on the dog tags against Arthur’s chest. Arthur brought his hand up to them, pressing them against him as he said,

“Yeah, I did.”

“May I ask why?”

Arthur didn’t have a real reason. He somehow believed in Eames’ physical strength more than Robert’s mental power. He began folding the shirts he removed from the dryer before he answered him.

“I just…wanted Eames.”

The moment the words left his mouth, Robert was at his side, gripping his arm and Arthur was startled by the sudden movement. He was suddenly face to face with Robert’s madness.

“I’m not one to be turned down, boy. You made a huge mistake making an enemy out of me.”

“I’m not making an enemy out of you…”

“You did the second you picked Eames. If I wanted to, I could kill you right now. Right at this moment and not even with a shiv. I could just bash your head against the dryers. Just keep on slamming it until your skull cracked like an egg. Where is Eames now, hm? Would he stop me? Could he stop me?”

He continued boring holes into Arthur and Arthur snatched his arm away and stepped back.

“I don’t always need Eames to protect me.”

Robert smirked, the illusion of calmness back in place.

“We’ll see.”

Robert left and Arthur sighed, resuming his laundry.

It didn’t stop there. Robert continued to harass Arthur any moment he was alone and Eames immediately caught wind of him doing it. He only had to witness it once and he came between Arthur and Robert, not saying a word but staring him down. Robert was unafraid and sneered at Eames as he said,

“Stay out of this Eames.”

“He’s mine and if you got a problem with that you’re taking it up with me.”

“I’ll put it on your tab then.”

“Be sure and do that.”

Eames stepped back, never turning his back to Robert until he had a decent amount of space between them and then he put his arm around Arthur and they left.

That night, as Arthur changed to get ready for bed, Eames asked him.

“Why did you pick me?”

Arthur pulled his shirt down over his head and then let it fall as he said,

“Over Robert?”

“Yeah.”

“I thought you could protect me better.”

“That’s it?”

“You want more? You want me to say I fell madly in love with you? Can’t live without you? Needed you to desperately protect me? I had to do what I had to and you were the best for it.”

“That cold blooded, love.”

“I like you well enough, don’t get me wrong. You’re not the person I’d thought you be. But those were my initial reasons. That’s all.”

Arthur took the dog tags out from under his shirt and let them rest on top as Eames scooted over in the narrow bunk, letting Arthur get in.

“And now?”

“Now…now you’re my protector. And I lucked out.”

“Good enough for me.”


	1717. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Forrest/Evie circus verse: though Forrest is not one of the animal trainers, he has a fondness for the elephants. Evie's walking by one day and see's Forrest playing with a baby elephant. Blowing gently on it's trunk, letting it take peanuts from a bag he keeps in his pocket, playing with a ball and scratching it behind the ears.

The circus was in the middle of traveling to another town when it took a break to stop and let the animals breath and relax from the train carts. It gave the crew a chance to clean up, give them fresh water, let them stretch their legs. While Forrest had nothing else to do since there was no set up to be done, he loaned a hand in helping the animals.

He was partial to the elephants; they were kind souls, warm and sweet and Forrest felt a kinship with them. He helped the momma elephant out of the cart first, guiding her out as another guy lead her to a hay bale. The baby followed up shortly afterwards and Forrest smiled, petting her as the baby let out an excited toot from her trunk. The momma looked over, calling to her baby and Forrest smiled at her.

“It’s okay momma. Baby girl is just playing with me.”

Her ears flapped as she seem to understand and Forrest continued to pet the baby, walking over slowly to the hay.

At that moment, Evelyn was on her way to practice, wearing her robe over her tights and leotard, her hair tied back neatly. She wished she had time to see the animals, but with the pressure of a longer show looming overhead, she had to put in as much practice as possible. She only paused once to look at the elephants, seeing them eating, the baby…with Forrest.

She crossed her arms as she watched Forrest interact with the baby, seeing the baby trying to slide under Forrest’s shirt despite him wearing suspenders. He laughed and moved her trunk, bringing it up and blowing gently into it, the baby tooting again, her ears flapping excitedly as Forrest pet her again. Evelyn laughed to herself, smiling, watching as Forrest turned to try and guide the baby to eat and instead, she reached into Forrest’s pocket and pulled out the bag of peanuts he was keeping there to snack on later. He managed to grab it before the entire bag spilled its contents but the few that spilled, the baby picked up and began to eat. Forrest only laughed and knelt down, picking up the dropped peanuts and cleaning off them off on his pant leg before letting the baby eat them.

Evelyn smiled warmly at the scene, never seeing this side of Forrest before. He was always so quiet, so serious and to himself. Seeing how kind and gentle he could be made Evelyn sigh a little, feeling a little more enamored with him by the minute.

The momma then came over and plucked off Forrest’s cap and Forrest looked up, the momma making an amused trumpeting sound as she held up his cap just out of his reach.

“Hey! I need that!”

Forrest stood up, jumping up slightly as the momma held up the cap, the baby tooting as she ran around them and when Forrest managed to get his cap back, the momma gave another amused trumpet sound and Evelyn laughed.

As she laughed, Forrest finally noticed her and she smiled a bit, waving to her. The baby ran over to her, her little trunk pulling at her robe, wanting her to come play with them. She smiled, petting the baby girl as she said,

“I can’t play baby girl. I gotta go.”

The sad toot sound followed and Forrest came over to them, ready to guide the baby back.

“Miss Evie.”

“Hey Forrest. Having fun?”

He laughed a bit.

“Yeah. Too bad you can’t join us.”

“Wish I could.”

She smiled sweetly at him, then at the baby elephant before she pet her once more.

“I better go. I’ll see you later.”

“I uh… I set your rigs up already. You should be okay…the safety net too.”

She felt a thump in her chest, feeling so safe without her feet ever leaving the ground.

“Thank you.”

He nodded, tipping his cap up before he looked down at the elephant, taking some peanuts out from his pocket as he lead her back to her momma. Evelyn watched him for a moment longer before she finally got on her way.


	1718. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: It's Evie's first performance of her new routine. She's nervous but ready. Forrest watches from the wings and he's terrified and in awe of what he sees. Later that night, after the circus has wound down for the day but everyone isn't quite in bed yet. Evie seeks Forrest out, lots of people have been congratulating her but she wants to know what Forrest thinks.

The night of regular shows were nerve wracking enough for everyone involved. Things to set up, costumes to prepare, animals to calm and ready, food to be sold, tickets to be accounted for it, it was a very, very stressful time for many people.

But the night of Evelyn’s new show, was especially hectic and wild. The entire crew started earlier than normal, at Forrest’s request. It gave him time to do everything he needed to do, then go back and double check and then check all of Evelyn’s equipment as much as he could. He rested his weight on it, he tugged it lightly, than hard and much to his relief, nothing gave. Every noose was tightened, every knot was checked and rechecked, every rigging was tested and tried. He was always nervous that his work wasn’t enough, but going through everything again and again, gave him some comfort.

The night of Evelyn’s new show, the circus was sold out. People flowed in, looking at the animals, the clowns, buying drinks and popcorn and cotton candy and soon, filling up the main tent. Every single seat was sold out and even some people stood at the entrance, just to watch.

Forrest stood in the wings, giving the last orders out, watching out for everyone performing always ready to help and when the ringmaster came out to announce Evelyn’s show, Forrest felt a knot in his stomach as if he was the one to go perform. He then smelled the lingering scent of perfume and he turned, just in time to see Evelyn.

“Miss Evie.”

“Hi Forrest.”

“You look stunning.”

Evelyn smiled, sparkling from head to toe. Glitter was in her makeup, over her eyes, on her cheeks, her lips shimmering. She wore a powder blue wig that night, most of her outfit white with shadows of the same pale blue throughout. Her cape glittered like her makeup and she smiled at Forrest.

“Thank you.”

“Good luck tonight.”

“I don’t need it. I got you looking out for me.”

Forrest was stunned into silence, feeling flattered and shy. Soon, Evelyn was called out and Forrest sighed, feeling just an enamored as he did the first night he saw her perform. He watched as the large metal ring she performed with was lowered and she easily sat on it, holding it before it was brought into the air.

When she began to do her tricks, Forrest held his breath, hearing the gasps and the awes as Evelyn twirled, spun, pirouette and whirled in the air, the light catching on her costume, on her makeup and making her sparkle like a diamond. When she hooked her knees onto the ring as it swung back and forth, she let go of her hands, holding her arms out and Forrest swallowed hard, terrified but amazed at the same time.

Before he knew it, Evelyn was lowered back down to the ground and the entire audience roared in applause. Forrest found himself breathing deeply, amazed and enthralled as the crowd was, clapping softly from the wings.

He didn’t get a chance to see her when she came back to the wings, Forrest had to go to work again. He cleaned up, gathered ropes and when the show was over, he began to help the clean up crew.  

The crowd was soon gone and everyone was packing it in for the night.  Forrest was sighing, knowing he still had a long night ahead of him, but he had the memory of Evelyn’s show still in his mind. As he picked up a long coil of rope, wrapping it over his shoulder and around the bend of his arm, he looked up suddenly and saw Evelyn. She was still in her leotard, her dressing gown replacing her cape, her dainty slippers still on her feet, her natural hair now revealed. She had her arms crossed in front of her as she smiled and said,

“Hi Forrest. I’m glad I was able to find you.”

“Miss Evie…it’s cold out, you should be in your trailer.”

“I know, but I wanted to talk to you. Ask you if you got to see the show.”

Forrest looked down a bit and lifted up his cap and said,

“I did.”

“Well…? What did you think?”

She looked nervous to hear his reply but Forrest looked up and said,

“It was amazing. It felt like it was the first time I was watching you perform.”

He cleared his throat, feeling embarrassed he had said too much and Evelyn blushed a bit.

“Thank you. Everyone has been sayin that it was a good show…but I needed to hear what you think.”

Forrest was too nervous to say anything further but he grunted a bit and looked back at her, seeing her smile.

“I felt safe up there. Secure…I knew nothing would go wrong.”

“I made sure of that.”

She nodded and then said,

“You should come by when you get the chance and we’ll have more tea.”

“I’d like that.”

She nodded and then she turned to leave after saying good night to him. Forrest was in a great mood as he continued tearing down lines. As he continued along the grounds, he came across one of Evelyn’s posters. Her likeness was exact on the painted poster, her stage name written in flourish above, Banner’s Circus underneath. Evelyn was in the center, floating on her ring, her wings flowing out as always. Forrest dusted off the poster, seeing it was a bit ragged on the edges but it was still perfect to him. After taking a look around, he folded up the poster and tucked it into his pocket before he continued to work.


	1719. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Forrest is grumpier than normal. During a quiet break at the restaurant, Evelyn starts a silly food fight with him using blueberry pie. He tries to blow it off, but then retaliates with other desserts. They end up making love behind the bar in the middle of their mess and it's wonderful! And then Maggie is outside honking for service, and Evelyn eagerly goes out to help. Thank you!

Just as the place was closing up, Evelyn picked up the last dishes from the table she was tending and began making her way to the sink when she saw Forrest. She had seen him all night, being moodier than usual, more quiet a bit snippy with Jack, though it wasn’t as if Jack didn’t deserve it. Either way, he was definitely not in a good mood.

She set the dishes down and picked up a rag and started to clean up the dishes as Forrest wiped up the bar. When she was done, she locked up and then went to the back where she saw the last of the blueberry pie remained. She thought maybe some sweets would help Forrest’s mood, knowing he always had a soft spot for the goods Evelyn made.

She flung the rag aside and picked up the plate and a fork and made her way to Forrest as she said,

“Hey, look what I found. I thought we sold out hours ago.”

Forrest looked over at her, seeing the pie as he grunted a bit before he said,

“Yeah I thought it finished.”

“Well, lucky us. It’s not.”

She set the plate down and dug the fork in, taking a generous portion as she held up to Forrest’s mouth. He took the bite, a bit spilling down the front of his shirt as Evelyn laughed. She then took a bite herself and then fed Forrest again.

A few forkfuls later, she was giggling as she accidentally smeared some on Forrest’s face and he hummed, reaching up, wiping it off, seeing her laughing as he questioned her.

“Oh, that’s funny?”

“A little.”

He dipped his finger into the pie filling and reached up to her, smearing the purple mess on her cheek. She squealed and turned away before she laughed and turned back to him, doing the same thing. They smeared pieces of pie on their faces, eventually, grabbing handfuls before throwing them at each other.

They stopped when the pie plate was empty and they were both covered in the sticky mess. Forrest laughed, reaching up to his cheek and smearing some of the filling and Evelyn went over to him, picking up a napkin as she wiped his face off, smiling at him.

One thing lead to another and instead of helping her clean up, they began to kiss. Forrest pulled her closer, his arm around her waist as his other hand pressed against her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in closer to his kiss and before they knew it, they were behind the bar, enjoying each other amidst the mess they made.

When they finished, Evelyn was blushing, sticky now from the pie and tugging down her dress as Forrest buttoned up and tucked his shirt back in his pants. They smiled at each other and she giggled when they heard a horn outside.

“Who could that be?”

“Probably someone wantin shine.”

“I’ll get it.”

“I don’t think you should. Could be some drunk.”

“You’ll be right here. I’ll tell them we’re closed.”

She got to her feet and attempted to wipe her face off, the front of her dress now stained with blueberry pie filling, the skirt of it wrinkled from being hiked up. Her hair was a mess from the fight and matted with the filling too. When she opened the door and looked out, she saw it was none other than Maggie. She had left town some time ago and apparently, still carried the torch for Forrest.

“Good evening. Is Forrest around?”

“He’s uh…he’s not available. Besides, we’re closed.”

“I’m an old friend of his, if you could just tell him Maggie’s in town.”

Evelyn sighed a bit, watching her approach the door, seeing the strange look Maggie was giving her from her messy, filthy appearance. She stood her ground however and shook her head as she said,

“Forrest is indisposed. But I’ll let him know you were around. Good night.”

She stepped back in, closing the door and smiling at Maggie politely before she turned back into the darkness of the restaurant to go help Forrest clean up. 


	1720. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: "Are you serious? Right in front of my salad?" thing going on right now.

Arthur has just gotten home and was running around trying to get dinner ready.

His best friend in the whole world, his confidant and long time book reading partner since third grade, Ariadne was coming over. It would be the first time she would come over to his and Eames’ new place and he wanted everything to go perfectly.

He picked out his clothes, but didn’t want to chance getting them dirty while he cooked so he laid them out and went to the kitchen in his underwear, throwing on his apron to get started. He didn’t think twice about being in his underwear, he could just get everything started, then run to the bedroom and get his clothes and finish up just in time for Ariadne to come by.

He should have known however, especially when Eames got home with the wine and dessert.

“Hello my love. I brought the two best parts of dinner.”

“Uh, my dinner is delicious.”

Eames grinned as he came into the kitchen and then put the dessert in the fridge and saw Arthur in his underwear, the apron over him.

“You look pretty delicious in that get up, pet.”

“I didn’t want anything to get dirty while I cook.”

“Mmm…shame.”

Eames took off his hoodie and after leaving it on the sofa, he returned to Arthur, pressing himself up behind him, kissing his neck, sliding his hands up and down his bare sides. Arthur was in the middle of making salad, gently slicing the tomatoes but he stopped as he tilted his head, sighing deeply.

“Eames…not now. Ari’s coming over…”

“Mm…how much time do we have? It’s hard to walk away from a sight like this. No pun intended of course”

He grinned, already tugging down Arthur’s underwear and Arthur was making weak and flimsy attempts to stop him.

“Not long…in fact, I should be getting dressed…Eames…”

“Real quick, we can do it.”

Arthur really should have known better. But he gave in and before he knew it, he was bracing himself against the counter as Eames pressed inside him, kissing the back of his neck as he moaned.

He had only gotten a few thrusts in when they both heard the door. They hardly had a chance to react before the door opened and Ariadne peeked her head in.

“Helllooo….Avon calling!”

Arthur gasped, feeling his face flush as he tried to act natural, despite the fact that his boyfriend was currently balls deep inside him.

“Ari, you’re early!” Arthur called out.

He hoped he sounded natural as he sighed, Eames’ grip on his hips still there. He rocked forward a bit and Arthur bit his lip, knowing he couldn’t really say anything without bringing attention to what Ariadne walked into. He hadn’t heard a thing Ari said as she walked over to the other side of the counter and pulled up a stool.

“And anyway, since traffic was hell all over, I figured I’d be over sooner than later. You really shouldn’t leave the door open like that. Hi Eames!”

“Hello, love. Nice drive?”

She gave them a strange look and Eames smiled and wrapped his arms around Arthur as if he was just being affectionate.

“Yeah. Man, I’m starved, is dinner ready yet?”

“Uh…no, not yet. Just salad.”

Arthur immediately lifted the bowl up to her, to further block her view of what was really going on and to hopefully distract her as he thought of a way to get out of this situation. He felt relief as Ariadne began to help herself, taking a dish Arthur left there earlier and began to having some salad. Arthur hoped that Eames would take the hint and pull out and tuck himself back in place so Arthur could run and get dressed but instead,  _the bastard!_ , started to move again, slow but deep thrusts and Arthur clenched his hands into fists as he tried to hold himself up.

Ariadne looked at him and said,

“Um…you’re not wearing a shirt.”

Arthur sighed and looked down as he laughed a bit and said,

“Yeah…I was cooking. It gets hot in here.”

Ariadne didn’t feel hot but she shrugged and took another bite. A moment later, she looked up just as Eames was moving and she put her fork down as she said,

“Wait a minute….”

She craned her neck up a bit, trying to see what was happening behind the counter and Arthur tried to stop her but his arms were hardly holding him up.

“Are you wearing pants? Are you guys fucking?!”

She sat back, looking insulted but was really more amused.

“Really? Right in front of my salad?”

Arthur felt his face burn and Ariadne shook her head, doing her best to staunch the growing smile and threw her hands up as she slid off the stool and began to walk past the kitchen. She held her hand up to the side of her face before she passed the kitchen entrance and she shouted,

“I’m going to be in the bathroom! Finish up and then we’ll eat. MAYBE. Maybe we should order out! You guys are fucking ridiculous!”

They both heard the door slam and Arthur groaned.

“I’m going to die….”

“After you come, baby. We might as well finish.”

“I hate you…”

Eames had to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation and he kissed Arthur when he looked over his shoulder at him.

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I do. Now hurry up and make me come.”

Eames grinned.


	1721. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is a workaholic and he leaves Arthur at home with their teething baby and Arthur becomes so stressed so Eames makes it better and apologies for leaving him

At first, Arthur having this baby seemed like a good idea.

Eames, very often consumed with his job, promised he’d cut back. He would take on less cases, cut his workload, be home more often. He promised and promised and promised. So much so that Arthur bought it and went through with the pregnancy.

At first, Eames kept his promise. He took a few weeks off to stay with Arthur after their baby was born. He watched over him, gave Arthur breaks, let him rest and recover, watched the baby, fed, changed, dressed him, took lots of pictures like any proud, new parent. It was wonderful.

When his vacation time was up, however, Arthur still had hopes that Eames would keep his promises. He had, after all, taken all that time off work when he didn’t have to. But after Eames went back to work, it was almost as if before Arthur had the baby. Eames swore that it was just because he had been off before and now he had to play catch-up. But soon, he would reduce his work. He promised.

But then weeks turned to months and Arthur was growing desperately upset. He was spending long nights alone taking care of their son and when Eames did come home from the office, he was still working. Sometimes he would look at their son, but he wouldn’t hold him often and he was consumed so that Arthur couldn’t even tell him about their day, how their son was growing. Arthur began to grow resentful.

“Eames.”

Eames was in the dining room, still working even though he had gotten home an hour ago. He didn’t look up, but he was writing something down, a law book not too far from him.

“What is it? I’m in the middle of something.”

“You’ve been home an hour and you haven’t even-”

“I know, I’ll take care of the baby in a minute.”

“You said that when you got home.”

“Well, I’m kind of busy right now.”

Arthur huffed, getting angry now.

The following morning, very early on, they both woke up to their son crying. Arthur heard it through the monitor but he could hear him without it anyway. Eames groaned, turning over, bringing his hand to his ear.

“Arthur…the baby.”

“Why don’t you take care of him?”

“I just went to bed! I have to get up in a few hours to go to the office.”

Arthur huffed, getting out of bed to tend to their son.

He was teething. He was in agony and discomfort from it and Arthur felt terrible. He did his best to soothe him, giving him teething rings and rubbing medicine on his aching gums, but nothing really helped for long. A few hours later, Arthur still exhausted, their son tired and in pain, Eames came down to the kitchen to get some coffee. He had slept, though Arthur hadn’t and he didn’t say anything about it. Arthur was putting a teething ring in the freezer when Eames, looking at his phone, said,

“Oh, I’m going to be late tonight. I have a business dinner with clients.”

“Eames…I’m tired. I thought you’d be home to watch the baby.”

“Well, if I’m making partner, I’m going to be a little late.”

Arthur didn’t have time to answer. Their baby started crying and Eames left shortly afterwards.

The baby cried and cried and Arthur felt exhausted from the lack of sleep, from the lack of help, from feeling as if he was duped and he was stupid enough to fall for it. Everything was a mess in the house, dishes piling up, laundry in stacks, baby things everywhere because everything began to ache on Arthur’s body so he couldn’t really be bothered to pick it up anymore.

When their son finally fell asleep, tired from crying all day, finally sound asleep in his bassinet beside Arthur, Arthur held his head in his hands and cried. He found himself hating Eames for doing this to him, for lying to him, for telling him he would be there to help take care of this child when it was just him. He was tired and in pain all the time and Eames didn’t even seem to care, too wrapped up in his career to notice how his spouse was falling apart.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been there. He felt as if he cried and lost consciousness for hours. But when he heard the door opening, Arthur looked up to see Eames. Arthur himself felt and looked like hell. He hadn’t showered because he couldn’t leave their son alone all day so he was in his pajamas pants and a stained shirt, his robe over it. He still had his house slippers on and he had dark circles around his eyes from lack of sleep, red from crying, his body exhausted and hungry. Eames closed the door behind him and looked around, seeing the mess, then seeing Arthur and it seemed to dawn on him that something was wrong.

“You okay?”

“The baby is sleeping.”

“Okay…but what about you?”

“What do you care.”

It took every bit of strength for Arthur to push himself up from the armchair and shuffle to the kitchen, but he did and Eames followed. He watched Arthur put the monitor down as he said,

“I care.”

“Do you? Eames, our baby is teething. He’s been crying all day from it. I’m exhausted from taking care of him since four this morning.”

“I would-”

“Since four every morning. I stay up with him all night, I take care of him all day, all night. You’re gone all day working, then having dinners and I’m here all by myself, all day!”

“I’m working towards partner.”

“You promised me you would help me with this baby!  _You promised_! You said you would help me take care of him, that you’d be  _here_ , that you’d cut your workload and instead you took on more!”

He was feeling hysterical and it began to show. He didn’t care though, he had had enough and Eames needed to know. Tears welled in his eyes as he shouted at Eames, his voice trembling, his resentment finally coming to a head. Eames, at first felt he should defend himself only to realize, moments later that he had nothing to defend. He was wrong, he was so very wrong and he knew it. When Arthur finished, Eames looked down, feeling horribly guilty.

“You’re right. You’re absolutely right. I left you after I promised you I wouldn’t. I’m so sorry.”

Arthur cried for a moment, bringing his hand to his face. Eames let him before he approached him, putting his arms around him, rubbing his back.

“I’m so sorry. Tomorrow, I’ll tell them I have to cut back. I’ll help you here more…I’ll be home more.”

“You said that last time.”

“I mean it. I should have meant it before, I’m sorry.”

Arthur slowly began to calm down, pressing his face to Eames’ shoulder.

“You mean it?”

“Yes. Starting now. You can go rest. I’ll watch the baby…I won’t work tonight.”

Arthur looked at him with watery eyes.

“Really?”

Eames nodded and urged him to go upstairs and relax. Before he let him go, he kissed him softly, then smoothed back his dirty hair and smiled at him.

“We’ll talk more after you rest up. But I’ll be right here.”

Arthur smiled weakly and went ahead upstairs as Eames took Arthur’s spot and looked over at their child.


	1722. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: So maybe super cute and sweet high school boyfriends John and Bane are studying in John's room one day and that leads to kisses for correct answers, which in turn leads to them making out. And then John's dad (Commissioner Gordon finally adopted him) walks in on them and is all fumbly and awkward and doesn't know what to do, but expresses his support to John later.

John was serious when he invited Bane over to his place to study. They had been together for a while and they were in that part of their relationship where it was hard to keep their hands off each other. It was compacted by the fact that they barely had any time alone. Someone was always around, they were always in school and they could only sneak in moments at a time.

That afternoon, John’s adopted father Commissioner Gordon was working, his adopted sister Barbara was out somewhere and John crossed his fingers that he would actually get some alone time. They both opened books, had pens out and looked over their work but soon got on the reward system. John would ask Bane a question and if he got it right, he would kiss him. It was innocent enough and a great motivator but soon, sweet and innocent gave way to something else.

Bane was on top of him, kissing him deeply as John held onto him. Their books and school stuff fell off John’s bed as they made out, Bane’s hands sliding under John’s shirt to touch his bare skin, their muffled frantic moans sounded heavy in their ears since they were so close to each other. It was intense, John couldn’t even remember the last time they did this…Bane had a foster home that he didn’t feel comfortable with, someone was always home at John’s place so these moments were rare and treasured. When Bane pulled back, he smiled at John, smoothing back his hair as he softly asked,

“How long do you think we have?”

John shrugged. He really didn’t know. His father’s schedule was all over the place and he didn’t even know where Barbara went, much less when she’d be back.

“I wish I knew. But for now…let’s just enjoy this.”

Bane agreed.

They got their shirts off, touching each other as they kissed, both of them wanting so much, but unsure if they would be uninterrupted. They were so consumed with each other that neither heard when John’s father came home. They didn’t hear when he called out for John and only heard when he opened John’s bedroom door and witness his son underneath another boy.

“Oh! Oh geez…”

“Oh my God!”

Bane quickly got up, looking for his shirt as Gordon looked up at the ceiling, then down at the floor as he struggled whether or not to close the door or leave it open. John scrambled to get his shirt on again, tugging it down frantically as Bane did the same. He also quickly gathered his things and his shoes before trying to leave, both him and Gordon doing the awkward side stepping out of each other’s way only to keep getting in front of each other. Finally Gordon stepped to one side and stayed there as Bane kept his eyes down, his face red.

“Excuse me, sir.”

Gordon nodded and Bane rushed out, leaving. Meanwhile John sat on his bed, his hands in his face as he felt so incredibly awkward. He wasn’t really out to his adoptive father and this was certainly not the way he wanted him to find out. Gordon cleared his throat as he said,

“Uh…well…um….that was that Bane kid right?”

John said nothing, unsure of what to do other than hide his face.

Gordon watched John struggling, hiding his face, knowing he was ashamed and Gordon decided he should be the adult here. He set aside his own embarrassment as he went over to John and sat beside him. He clasped his hands in front of him as he said,

“Look…uh…I know this is awkward. It’s no fun being busted mid liplock by your parent.”

“It’s not that…”

“Oh…that it was another boy?”

John said nothing but still wouldn’t look at him. Gordon took that as his answer.

“Well…John that’s what you’re into. I can’t fault you for that. Not like it’s something you can control. I uh…I hope that you would have told me eventually. You know if I hadn’t caught you.”

John finally looked at him, still red faced but at least he was looking at him.

“Yeah…I would have told you.”

Gordon nodded.

“Well good. Now that, that’s out of the way, I’m going to give you the same talk I gave Barbara.”

John groaned and hid his face again.

“Yeah Barbara did the same thing. But too bad. You need to take care of yourself. Protect yourself. Never let a boy do something you’re not ready for and if he tries, feel free to tear his balls off. That’s why your dad is commissioner.”

John couldn’t help but laugh and Gordon continued.

“Also, no more boys over when I’m not home. Not that I don’t trust you but it would be playing favorites because I told Barbara the same thing. We good?”

John nodded, feeling less embarrassed now, but still a little pink in the face.

“Okay then.”

Gordon stood up and ruffled John’s hair before he left his room. He would do a quick background check on this Bane kid, make sure he was worthy to be around his son. He did the same with any guy Barbara brought home, he just never told either of his children this. After all, he was still a dad.


	1723. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Army prompt idea! Eames's friends are egging him on to con one of the yank boys. The one playing the guitar and Eames goes to do so (con him out of his chocolate or something) but actually he's the one who gets conned when he falls head over heels for Arthur.

At a joint base one afternoon, Eames was hanging out with his friends, passing the time between assignments and duties. He and his mates were bored and while there were a couple of other guys from different parts of the world, Eames found himself staying within his close circle. Not to say there weren’t other interesting guys there…but that was for another time. Besides, Eames had no space to flirt. He was supposed to be serving his majesty’s armed forces, not looking to get lucky.

Of course, when he spotted Arthur, the yank from somewhere in the mid west, Eames wasn’t sure, he couldn’t help but look over at him, admire him, think he was a bit of a wanker because he was “guitar guy” but nonetheless a dime. That afternoon while hanging in the barracks, Eames looked over and saw Arthur on the other side, by himself, strumming his guitar and then writing things down. Eames figured he was putting together a song, but he couldn’t hear much other than random strumming.

He didn’t have a clue on how to approach him, except that day, destiny intervened. He was rolling some dice when he it was his turn to play craps when he heard one of his mates say,

“Oh man, did we get any mail?”

Eames wondered what caused him to think of that when he looked up and saw him looking past Eames, to where Arthur was. Eames looked over and saw Arthur had put his guitar down and was accepting a box. Everyone knew it was a care package. One of his mates ran off to check his own mail, the rest sat around, huffing in jealousy because they weren’t getting care packages anytime soon.

“Eames, I bet you could sneak something out of the yank’s box.”

“Pssh, I could take the whole thing if I wanted.” Eames replied back.

“Then go. Get us some snacks, man.”

Eames was soon encouraged to go and figuring this was his chance to not only talk to him, but to get some snacks, he decided to do it. He stuffed the money he won so far into his uniform pants and got going, making his way to Arthur’s side. He watched as Arthur was opening his box, still in his full uniform, jacket open, guitar now gently placed beside him.Eames got to see what was in the box for just a second before Arthur looked up at him, confused and a bit curious as to what Eames wanted.

“Hey, you’re Arthur right?”

“Yeah. Need something?”

“Nah, I just wanted to see what you were up to. I heard you playing that thing a couple of times, now you’re writing something.”

“Oh…yeah. I want to do something in the music industry when I’m done here.”

“You got the talent for it mate.”

“Thanks.”

Arthur gave him a bit of smile.

“Lucky. With the box I mean. I mostly get bills if anything at all.”

Arthur chuckled a bit.

“My friend, Ari sends me these.”

“Nice of her. What she send you this time?”

Arthur knew then what Eames was getting at. He gave him a bit of a smirk and said,

“You could have just asked for something. You didn’t have to pretend to like my music.”

Eames laughed and shook his head.

“Nah I do like it. I’m curious as to what’s in the box.”

Arthur shook his head and opened the box further and showed Eames.

“Just cookies, brownies, some blank CD’s to record stuff, movies so I could watch them on my laptop later. Some candies, chocolates.”

“Ah…goodies.”

Arthur nodded.

“You want something?”

Eames knew this was his chance, score some goods, go back to his mates to boast. But he also realized that this was his moment to know Arthur better, to finally talk to him as he always wanted to. So he shook his head.

“No, thanks. Why don’t you play that song you’re working on for me?”

Arthur looked surprised.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

So Arthur picked up his guitar and after he got his pic, he looked at Eames once more to make sure he really wanted to hear him play and Eames just smiled, waiting for him to start. When Arthur began humming, playing a few notes, Eames knew that he was screwed. He had developed a liking to his fellow soldier and now it had turned into something far more than a passing glance. Oh well, he thought to himself. He was almost done with his service…he could carry the burden of a crush for a while longer.

Maybe afterwards…yeah, afterwards. He smiled to himself as he listened to Arthur play.


	1724. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Ooh, okay, how about this? High school AU Eames is in a wheelchair. But that doesn't stop him and his boyfriend Arthur from having scorching hot sex after Arthur finishes basketball practice. *cheesy grin*

Eames whistled loudly before he clapped, encouraging Arthur as he ran up the court and took a shot. When the ball went through the net, Arthur grinned, proud of himself and then he smiled when he looked at Eames who was clapping and shouting.

Eames moved his chair a bit, angling himself to see Arthur better as he practiced. He sometimes wished he could join him, run with him, lift him up, but he was in the chair and there was no other way around it. It had been an accident when he was a kid and he had lived most of his life like that. He didn’t feel sorry for himself, now and then he got some flashes of remorse, but very infrequently, especially with Arthur in his life. They had met in high school and Arthur was always athletic and agile and with Eames, he didn’t slow down. They worked out together, Arthur always encouraging him so in return, when Arthur had basketball practice, Eames went to encourage him.

When the last whistle blew and the coach dismissed the team, Arthur ran over to Eames and he stopped long enough to put his hands on Eames’ shoulders and jump onto his lap, straddling him as he kissed him. Eames laughed as he said,

“You did great out there.”

“I was showboating for you.”

“You always say that. You’re good admit it.”

Arthur waved him off and said,

“Whatever. I can’t wait to get out of here.”

“Me too.”

“Come over tonight. My mom’s working late tonight so I got the whole house to myself.”

Eames grinned.

“Okay.”

Arthur kissed him again and then got up, saying he was going to get his stuff from the locker room and he’d meet him outside.

About twenty minutes later, they were in Arthur’s basement room. When they started getting serious and intimate, Arthur would help Eames down to his room, giving him a piggyback ride and after helping him settle down, he’d run back up, get his chair and bring that down too. Sometimes, Eames got back in his chair, but lately, when Arthur came back down, he would jump back onto Eames’ lap, kissing him hard, helping him undress. That night was no different, Arthur kissing him desperately, pulling his shirt off over his head, Eames raising his arms to assist before going back to Arthur and tugging at the drawstrings of his sweatpants. Arthur smiled, licking at Eames’ mouth.

“I should have showered….I’m all gross from practice.”

“Nah, I love it…it’s so manly.”

Arthur laughed and took off his own shirt.

“You sure? I think it’s just funk.”

Eames kissed him again.

“Masculine…it’s sexy. All those pheromones…”

He licked at Arthur’s neck and Arthur moaned softly, his skin goose bumping.

“Oh…okay…”

He pushed Eames down on his back and helped him out of his jeans before getting out of his sweats and grabbing the lube off the floor from where it was discarded last time. He leaned down, kissing his boyfriend again, feeling his hands on his sides, easing down to his thighs.

“You wanna do the honors?”

Eames grinned as he looked up at Arthur.

“Yeah…don’t I always?”

A moment later, Arthur was riding him. He went slowly at first, moaning as he put his hands on Eames’ chest for support. When he started moving faster, Eames held onto Arthur’s hips, aiding him in moving faster, lifting him up, doing his best to meet him halfway. They both moaned and panted hard and when they finished, Arthur groaned, his arms shaking as he held himself up over Eames. They were both sweating now and Eames had his eyes closed, struggling to breath.

“Fuck…”

Arthur nodded and then laughed softly.

“Awesome…so awesome…”

He slowly climbed off Eames and laid beside him, cuddling him.

“Love you…”

Eames couldn’t help but smile wide. Hearing Arthur tell him he loved him always made him smile. It still made his stomach flip as if it was the first time he was hearing it.

“I love you too.”

Arthur pushed himself up on his elbows, seemingly recovered as he said,

“I want to jump into the shower and then grab us a snack. Then we can go again.”

Eames laughed and nodded.

“Yeah…can’t wait.”

Arthur kissed him once more before he got up, still grinning and glowing.


	1725. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Mmm how about a prompt for Tom and Charlotte's "Candy Chops" but with Arthur and Eames? I can definitely see a chav Eames wheezing outside the shop window over Arthur's slick hair and tight pants as he makes coffee.

Eames found himself standing outside the local coffee shop, literally panting at the window.

He was looking in, the crisp air blowing around him, making his face red but he didn’t seem to mind, or even notice it really. He had his white hoodie with colored Louis Vuitton logos stamped on it, jeans and a trainers on as well as gloves. The hood was over his head and he pressed his hands to the glass.

He was head over heels in love with the new barista that started working there and he had not at all been able to form a coherent sentence in front of him. The first time Eames saw the new barista, Arthur, he choked on his words and dropped his changed on the counter, fumbling to gather it again and then left, without his coffee. After that, Eames couldn’t find his way inside the coffee shop again and instead opted to spend moments at a time outside, looking in, pressing his face to the glass and admiring Arthur from there.

Sometimes, Arthur wore glasses. They made him look smart in his black fitted trousers and white shirt. His hair was usually brushed back nearly, but towards the end of the night, it flopped forward from the franticness of the day. Now and then, he wore an apron but for the most part, he served coffee as he was, handsome and with a smile on his face.

Eames stood outside the coffee shop that night, as he did many other nights and looked in, mouth agape as he saw Arthur taking orders and then making them. He moved efficiently, quickly and always with a smile on his face.

He made a soft whimpering noise as he saw Arthur finish up, bringing his hand to his forehead, sweeping a stray lock away. He was wearing his glasses that night, his usual black trousers, fitted around his bum and thighs. He had on his regular white shirt that was untucked and when he finished making his last coffee and gave it to the customer. He stopped to take off his glasses and he cleaned the lens on his shirt as Eames sighed, fogging up the window in front of him. Immediately, he took his gloved hand and wiped off the glass as his friend Yusuf stood beside him.

“He’s my angel…he don’t know it yet…but…”

“You should talk to him mate.”

He popped a piece of candy in his mouth, his knit cap pulled snug over his head, his winter jacket on. He had gone into the shop already and picked up some candy and more often than not, he stood with Eames for a minute or two before going on his way, nowhere nearly in love enough to stand there as long as Eames did.

“I can’t…I literally can’t.” Eames replied.

He remembered trying once and he made embarrassing high pitched noises that Arthur looked at him oddly for but guessed what he was ordering. When Eames nodded in agreement, Arthur made him a cafe latte and then Eames took his coffee with a stupid look on his face, turning to leave but then going back to give him a tip before running off, feeling more stupid than he did before.

“You should get him something. Something romantic. They love that shit.”

Eames nodded dumbly and Yusuf huffed and said,

“I’m off. Go talk to him!”

Eames stood where he was, nodding still as he sighed, looking at Arthur through the glass. Eventually, he decided to pluck up his courage and go talk to him. He took a deep breath and went in and at the counter, Arthur saw him, smiling at him as he said,

“Hey, you again!”

Eames grinned stupidly and pushed the hoodie off his head.

“Hi….” He felt his voice go high for no reason and he cleared his throat.

“What’ll it be? Latte?”

“Ehhh…” His voice was still high and he couldn’t make it stop.

Arthur only laughed softly and said,

“I’ve never seen anyone drink so much coffee before.”

“I like coffee.”

He groaned internally, sounding so simple. Arthur only smiled and said,

“How about something different? Can I surprise you?”

Eames only nodded, feeling his jaw slack. Arthur only grinned and turned, making something and after a moment, he turned back and set the cup in front of Eames, the brown sleeve covering the cup as Arthur said softly,

“It’s something I’ve been trying to get on the menu. It’s orange with caramel and chocolate. Try it, tell me what you think.”

Eames took the cup and still looking at Arthur, he slowly sipped tasting the orange, caramel, chocolate combined with coffee and whipped cream and he licked his lip, taking off the excess whipped cream.

“Good…”

“Yeah?”

Eames nodded again. He was fairly sure Arthur could have put dog shit in a cup and topped it with whipped cream and Eames still would have said it was good. Arthur smiled and said,

“I thought you might like it. You drink a lot of coffee.”

“Yeah…” Eames chuckled nervously. This was the longest conversation he’s had with Arthur.

“It’s on the house. Since it was my experiment and all.”

“Oh I don’t mind-”

Arthur held his hand up, telling him no and Eames froze, unsure of what to do now. So he took another drink.

“Thanks.”

“You coming by tomorrow?”

Eames grinned. Arthur was curious about him coming in tomorrow.

“Yeah! Tomorrow!”

Arthur laughed and smiled as he picked up a rag and said,

“Okay. So…tomorrow. Do you want me to make you something else? Something special?”

“If..it’s not a problem.”

“Nah, you’re my favorite customer.”

Arthur bit his bottom lip and Eames thought he might faint then and there. Did Arthur like him being there too? Was he actually pleased to see him despite Eames’ poor communication? He couldn’t think of it too much without wanting to short out so he dug into his pocket and took out a quid, putting on the counter before hurrying out, calling over his shoulder,

“Tomorrow!!”

He rushed out of the shop and Arthur laughed, shaking his head.


	1726. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: They are having a quiet night in. Arthur's cuddled up to Alfie and gently tugs a big heavy serpent ring over Alfie's swollen joints. He tries it on his much thinner fingers first before asking Alfie about it and his signet ring.

Alfie had gotten home earlier one night. He was tired and the night was slow so he went home. His hip was acting up and all he wanted to do was rest. Arthur was delighted to have him back and he ignored his school work as soon as Alfie got home. He got to his feet and took Alfie’s hat, smiling at him as he asked,

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, slow night pup. So here I am.”

Arthur grinned.

He helped Alfie change out of his clothes and soon, they were settled back in their bed, Arthur lying back against Alfie while he read the paper. His hand was over Arthur’s chest as Arthur felt comfortable in his own night clothes, comforted in Alfie’s presence. It was a peaceful night between them, his man tired and a bit in pain, but home with him and that’s all that mattered to Arthur.

While Alfie read, Arthur looked at his hands, really looking at them. They were powerful looking, thick fingers but his knuckles looked swollen and bumpy. Arthur was sure it was from Alfie hitting people, he had broken at least two and never did anything about it. His fingers weren’t long, about the same length as Arthur’s own, but while Arthur’s were slender and tapered, Alfie’s were thick and calloused, scarred from work. He noticed the thick gold rings on his fingers, he rarely took them off, including their wedding bands, Arthur’s ring slimmer than Alfie’s. On the side of Alfie’s hand was the black crown tattoo and Arthur ran the tip of his fingers over it, tracing it.

“Alfie, what does this mean?”

He held his hand up to illustrate what he was talking about.

“What do you think it means, pup?”

“That you’re the king.”

“There you go.”

“Then doesn’t that make me your prince?”

“You’d be my sovereign if anything.”

“Do sovereigns wear crowns?”

“Shouldn’t you know this, pup?”

Arthur laughed and Alfie put his paper down and took off his reading glasses.

“What’s the interest in it all the sudden?”

“Just looking at your hands.”

Now that both his hands were free, Arthur picked up the other, admiring them and noticing the thick serpent ring on his finger. He usually wore two or three on his hands but the signet ring and the snake ones were ones that always stayed on. He tugged on it, feeling it give a little but then not budging until Alfie took it off easily for him. Arthur tried it on, seeing the ring was loose on his own slender digit but he liked the way it looked. When Alfie got him jewelery, it was always pretty, delicate looking, like something a woman would wear. It never offended Arthur, he loved all of it and he knew it was to decorate himself for Alfie’s eyes only. Jewelery was just that, decoration and he knew better than to be upset about diamonds. But Alfie’s own jewelery, his rings, his pocket watch, was all simple and heavy, the serpent ring included. He gave it back and then looked at the thicker signet ring on Alfie’s fingers, seeing it was dented in certain spots and as Arthur ran his fingers over it, he asked,

“Why is this one busted up?”

“It got dented over time. Work…givin orders. Making sure orders are followed.”

“You hit people with this ring?”

“As hard as I can, pup.”

Arthur laughed. It made sense now, while the ring was thick, it was still gold and gold was rather malleable. It would cause impact on someone’s face, possible break a cheekbone, crack against a jaw, maybe loosen a tooth.

“Can I try it on?”

Alfie wordlessly pulled it off his finger and let Arthur have it and he smiled as it too swung around Arthur’s delicate thin fingers.

“I like it. I should have one too.”

“I’ll look into it.”

Arthur smiled and gave it back before he turned to hold onto him tightly, feeling Alfie’s dangerous, powerful hands hold onto him in return, making Arthur feel safe. 


	1727. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: john and bane would meet up for occasional sex during the occupation and feelings got involved. john saved the boys so he couldn't save bane who was "killed". John is devasted so he moves out of gotham and 2 years later, bane finds him and they are reunited!! So like a super sweet and fluffy fic where they are both just filled with emotions :)

During the occupation, it was cold and snowing and John was on his own. He had always been on his own, but this time, he didn’t even have Gotham P.D to back him up. They were buried alive and the Bat was gone and John was alone.

He struggled for weeks on what to do, to get the cops of the city out, to look out for his former orphanage, to help those that couldn’t help themselves. But it was hard. John could hardly feed himself, let alone feed several children and it didn’t take much for him to fall into Bane’s clutches. The bribes for food, not only for himself but for the children started easily enough, small favors, tips on where the remainder of the police were. Then they escalated where John was not to intervene in Crane’s court, in Bane’s affairs, in what his group was doing throughout the city. If he meddled, he would get nothing. So John sat on his hands and did nothing when he knew he should have, for the sake of food.

When the price went higher, John submitted to that too. But it wasn’t sex. John expected that at any moment, but what Bane demanded, was John’s attention. He wanted his time, to talk to him, to listen to John self righteous rants on saving Gotham, about the symbol that the Bat was. While John suspected that Bane was mocking him, he never said anything. He just listened and absorbed what John said.

Because of that, John began to listen to him. He asked questions, listened when Bane spoke to him and without even meaning to, John began to fall for him. The first time they became intimate was when John had asked why he wore the mask. Bane explained he needed the gas that was pumped through it, to keep the pain he constantly felt at bay as well as the need to hide his disfigured face. But he wasn’t shy about showing John his face, the scars over his nose, around his mouth that puckered his full upper lip and gave the appearance of a hair lip scar. He was still handsome to John and John couldn’t help but want to kiss him. So he did and Bane allowed it.

Every time after that, John went to see Bane for favors, for food or clothing, he slept with him to pay his debt, but it was also because he couldn’t get enough. If he was able to, he would have stayed with Bane all throughout the occupation.

When the end came, John was saving the kids, trying to cross the bridge out of Gotham, trying to keep the order as he did his best to negotiate. The League held the bridge in their hands and John pleaded to at least let the children cross. They weren’t moved. Suddenly, overhead the Bat flew, the bomb with and in the distance, it detonated and John knew then, they were safe. He expected a fight, he was ready for it, but the League only stood down and turned, leaving the bridge as if it suddenly didn’t matter. Gotham was free.

Now the city had to recover and while John knew he had to focus on that, he couldn’t stop thinking of Bane. He sought for him while cleaning up Gotham, hoping to hear something, maybe to find him hiding. Instead, he got the worse news, getting word that Bane had been killed, right before the explosion. It varied who had killed him, some said the Bat, other said it was Catwoman and still some said he had been betrayed by Talia. It didn’t matter to John who had killed him, all that mattered, was that he was gone.

It hurt John more than he ever imagined. He could only remember the warmth and kindness that Bane had showed him in the darkest nights of their talks, despite his demeanor, his size, his reputation, he had been nothing but gentle and caring to John. He still had so many question, there were still so many conversations to be had and now Bane was gone.

John couldn’t take it.

Seeing the former building they once occupied every day was like a crushing reminder to John and what he lost, so after a few months, John quit the force and he left Gotham for good.

He moved to a neighboring city and tried to live his life as he did before Bane. He had a pension from Gotham P.D and the work he had done, so he didn’t have to do much for a while. He rented a new apartment and tried his best not to think of what had been taken away from him. He didn’t have any reminders, no photos and Bane was so unique in how he looked that no one reminded John of him. For two years, John pretended. He pretended to look for work, pretended to watch movies, to read books, to distract himself. He wasn’t living, but he pretended to because it was a thin veneer that stopped him from breaking into a million pieces.

Then one evening, in December as the cold began to settle over them, the hardest time of the year for John, he arrived home with arms full of groceries. He managed to get the key in the lock and opened the door to get himself in before he closed the door and flipped on the lights. When he did, Bane was standing there.

For a moment, John thought he was having a stroke. His grief had finally caused his sanity to snap because there was no way he was seeing Bane in front of him.

“Hello John.”

John felt his arms get weak and he dropped the bags as he swallowed hard. He recognized those scars, those eyes, his leather jacket with fur trim around the collar. That voice that reverberated through John’s bones.

“Are you real?”

“Very real.”

John stepped over his dropped items and walked over to him, bringing his arms up to him and holding onto him, feeling the thickness of his chest and back, his warmth and then the heaviness of his arms as Bane held him in return.

“You are real…”

Bane hummed and John thought he would cry from the relief. How many chances did someone have of the love of their life to come back from the dead?

“I thought you were dead…”

“I practically was. I was recovering and weaning myself off the gas. But now I’m here. They told me you had left Gotham when I returned and it took me some time to find you…it’s what took me so long to come back.”

“It doesn’t matter…you came back.”

“I came back to life for you, John.”

John felt tears welling in his eyes and he fought them back until Bane made him look up and kissed him. Then the tears fell down his cheeks and he clung to Bane tightly, never wanting to leave his arms again.

“Will you stay here? With me?”

His voice trembled as he asked and Bane smiled gently at him, bringing his hand to John’s face, wiping at his face with his thumb.

“Of course I will. I rather be nowhere else.”


	1728. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: High school/college Arthur trying to use pick up lines on Eames, such as "I don't have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?" and Eames is all confused because "The school gives you one?"

Arthur was completely crushing on the assistant librarian at his university’s library. He was an exchange student from London, kept to himself but seemed so worldly in knowledge that Arthur found himself in the library, all the time, feigning ignorance just so Eames, the librarian, would help him out.

Where can I find Tolstoy?

Where can I find Balzac?

Are there books about famous painter’s lives?

My connection in the dorm room died, how can I get to the computer here?

How can I print? The commands don’t seem to be working.

Every day, Arthur thought of something he could use help in and he was grateful that Eames was so kind and eager to help. Of course, Arthur knew better than to bother when he was busy, but for the most part, Arthur could see him sitting at the front desk, looking bored. He was an assistant after all, he had to do a lot of the grunt work.

One afternoon, Arthur decided to hit on him. He thought they had a nice back and forth, they knew each other’s names and they’ve talked a few times. Nothing like a little flirting to see if he could get anywhere with him.

After Arthur found all the books he really (didn’t) need, he went to the front desk where Eames sat up, putting his phone down as he smiled.

“Hello there Arthur. Found everything okay?”

“Yeah, did the book I want come in yet?”

Arthur found a list of the most popular books and overhead there was a huge waiting list for one, so of course, he put himself on it, just as an excuse to talk to Eames, should he run out of stuff to ask him about. Eames checked and made a sad face as he said,

“No, not yet unfortunately. I hate to say it but you’re way at the bottom.”

“Ah, well. I guess I’ll just wait my turn.”

Eames smiled at him and began checking his books out. While he did, Arthur thought a little humor might get him somewhere so he leaned on the counter and said,

“Hey…so I forgot my library card…mind if I just check you out instead?”

He gave a charming smile and Eames looked up at him, a confused, kind of serious look on his face.

“Well, you’d be in the system. I can just type in your student I.D.”

Arthur cringed a bit, realizing his joke wasn’t landing.

“Ah, no I mean…yeah thanks.”

Eames nodded and went back to scanning. Arthur wondered if he was just deflecting or if he didn’t get it, so he tried again.

“So, what do you know about anatomy? Thought maybe you and I could study yours.”

“I thought you were an English Lit major.”

He didn’t get it. Arthur laughed to himself a bit, shaking his head as it seem to dawn on Eames suddenly.

“Oh! Oh…”

He made a face as if embarrassed and brought his hand to his face, hiding behind it.

“Sorry…I thought you were serious.”

Arthur chuckled and said,

“I should have been more direct but I didn’t want to come on too strong.”

Eames smiled a bit and finished checking out Eames’ books. He gave them back and said,

“I’m done in two hours.”

“Want to get some coffee?”

Eames nodded. Arthur took his books with a smile and said,

“I’ll come back to pick you up in two hours.”

Eames nodded again, still smiling. 


	1729. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Forrest takes Evie out for some food one night after her performance. It's carnival food so it's hot dogs, corn on the cob and cotton candy for dessert.

The night after Evelyn’s last performance of the week, Forrest waited in the wings, clutching his hat like a lifeline, turning it and twisting it in nerves. He had worked up his courage all week to ask Evelyn out on a date and even when he had, it took him another few days to figure out what he should do for her. He then remembered that she had asked him over for tea, so he would ask her to dinner. It was his crew that took down the dining area for the circus crew so he asked them to leave it up until he was done. They had no problem, giving him good natured ribbing since they found out he was trying to woo the Sparkling Butterfly.

Forrest had gone through some great lengths to get dinner together for them and all he had to do now, was ask Evelyn.

As soon as she took her bows and dashed to the wings, she smiled and saw Forrest there.

“Forrest! How are you?”

“I’m well Miss Evie. You were wonderful.”

“Thank you.”

She smiled and put her hand on his wrist and before she left, Forrest said,

“Miss Evie…”

She stopped and looked at him, her hands still covered in chalk, a faint sheen of sweat at her forehead but everything else was still flawless. She smiled and waited for him.

“I was wondering if…if you’d care to have dinner tonight.”

She grinned and said,

“I’d be delighted.”

“Can I pick you up in half an hour?”

She nodded and went off to her trailer as Forrest exhaled in relief.

When he picked up Evelyn from her trailer, he took her to the dining area where most of the circus staff ate dinner earlier. By now, everyone was gone, either working or gone to bed already so they had the grounds to themselves. It was picnic tables under a tent, torches around the area to light the place up. Evelyn smiled as she said,

“I don’t think I’ve ever had dinner here before.”

“Me either. I’m up with the sun and by the time I’m done, I just grab what’s left and eat in my space.”

She smiled, looking over at him.

“I like to make my own meals. I never have time to eat with anyone else except the other acrobats. “

“I hope you don’t mind the dinner then. I uh…I wasn’t sure what you’d like and there aren’t many options around now.”

She smiled and sat down at a bench, holding the skirt of her dress under her legs as she lifted them up and over so she could face the table. On the table was their dinner; hot dogs, corn on cob, popcorn and peanuts. To drink there was lemonade and for dessert, a fresh bag of cotton candy. Evelyn smiled and brought her hands to her face.

“Would you believe I’ve never had any of this?”

“Really?”

She nodded.

“Just peanuts and popcorn a couple of times, what I could grab. Usually I’m so tired I don’t get the chance for anything else other than what’s in my trailer.”

“Well, I hope you enjoy it.”

She smiled and after lifting her cup up to Forrest and Forrest doing the same, they shared a toast and began to eat. They shared small talk over dinner, about their eating habits, about their eating schedules and how often they had to just eat on the go because their time was so restricted. Forrest rarely had time in the mornings for much more than coffee and a piece of a fruit, Evelyn usually had an apple on her way to rehearsals. Lunch depended on the time and dinner was whatever was served that night for Forrest, usually the last of it that Forrest ate on his way to his cot and Evelyn had whatever she had in her trailer. She smiled as she took a piece of the cotton candy from the bag and said,

“This was so great. Everything was so delicious. Such a treat. And this!”

She hummed as she took a bite, feeling the candy dissolve in her mouth.

“I’m glad you liked it Miss Evie.”

“I can’t thank you enough.”

She smiled at Forrest and he felt the corners of his mouth pull up, feeling proud and happy that he was able to do something nice and special for her. Once they finished, they continued talking until Evelyn yawned a bit, hiding behind her hand as she said,

“Excuse me.”

“It must be late. Let me walk you back to your trailer.”

She nodded and as they walked, she took his arm and Forrest just sighed, looking down at their link, pleased. As they got to Evelyn’s trailer, she turned towards him and smiled brightly as she said,

“Thank you for the wonderful evening and the wonderful dinner.”

“You’re more than welcome.”

She leaned close to him then and kissed his cheek, Forrest feeling stunned but so happy as he felt his eyes go wide for a moment, then a dopey grin threatened to break out on his face. Evelyn shyly looked down and then said,

“Good night.”

“Good night, Miss Evie.”

She smiled and went up the stairs to her door, going in and turning once more to look at Forrest before she went in.


	1730. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: After her performance Evie walks up to Forrest and whispers to him to meet her in the practice tent after midnight. She invites him on the trapeze (like in This means war) and they kiss for the first time when they fall on the net

Forrest couldn’t help but clap to himself as he watched Miss Evelyn perform.

She was as graceful and flawless as ever, strong as she pulled herself up on the metal ring, held her weight evenly and still soft as she posed, as she extended her arm out to let her fabric wing flutter behind her, soft pink hair falling over her shoulders, over her face, a smile ever present.

He clapped along with the crowd when her feet touched the floor, Mr. Banner announced her again, proud of her as she took her bows before she ran off to the wings. Forrest watched her and smiled as she approached him.

“Miss Evie…”

“Forrest! Did you watch?”

“I didn’t miss a minute.”

She glowed, her make up making her shimmer, the flush of her cheeks from performing. Forrest felt his heart thump a bit quicker as she stood in front of him.

“Are you busy tonight?”

“Not tonight. Since we’re in town for a few days, I don’t have to break anything down.”

She smiled harder and clasped his hands as she said,

“Would you meet me at the rehearsal tent tonight? Once the crowd is gone?”

Forrest nodded, wondering why but he didn’t dare to ask why at the moment, just excited to have her ask him anything. She was soon on her way and Forrest was left standing there, a little dumbstruck and excited.

After the crowds were gone and most of the staff was off getting dinner or getting some drinks or making some kind mischief, Forrest wandered into the rehearsal tent. He saw Evelyn was already there, swinging on the trapeze. She had started off as a trapeze artist with another girl when she first showed up at the circus, but when her partner met a man in town and ran off, Evelyn was left with no one and began to work on her own performance. It worked out, but she still had a fondness for the trapeze. Forrest watched for a moment before Evelyn noticed him and she let go, falling into the awaiting net below. She bounced for a moment then carefully rolled to the edge before gripping it and flipping over, landing on her feet as she smiled.

“You came.”

“You asked me to.”

Forrest saw she was in tights and a knotted button down blouse that revealed her midriff. Forrest only glanced before looking away fast, afraid to be caught. Her hair was braided back and falling over her shoulder, the front ends loose and framing her face. She took his hand and Forrest wondered where they were going until she asked,

“Ever been on trapeze, Forrest?”

He stopped in his tracks as he said,

“Uh, no…”

She giggled a little and looked at him.

“Would you care to try? I haven’t had a partner in so long.”

“What would I have to do?”

“Just swing out and catch me with your hands.”

Forrest looked up at the trapeze bars and swallowed hard.

“Alright…”

Evelyn went to the other side, leaving him to climb up the ladder to the platform on his own. He made his way up, suddenly feeling nervous though he had done this several times to repair and set things up. He saw Evelyn on the other side, taking the bar off a hook as she shouted across to him.

“Just swing over and then hook your legs over the bar so your hands are free. Then I’ll swing out to you!”

Forrest felt a knot in his throat as he nodded and looked down, wishing he had checked the net before climbing up. It took a few tries for Forrest to manage to get his legs over the bar. Evelyn encouraged him the whole time. He wasn’t exactly graceful about it, but after a few falls, he began to feel less nervous and began to have fun.

When he finally was able to get his hands free, he swung upside, seeing Evelyn on the other side, clapping for him.

“Okay, I’m coming out! Catch me, okay!”

Forrest nodded, keeping himself swinging back and forth, watching as Evelyn swung out and let go of her bar just as Forrest extended his hands out to her. He caught her easily and she looked up at him, smiling brightly at him.

They tried again and again, having fun, laughing and on their last fall together, they both lay in the net, trying to catch their breath.

“That was amazing. I never did anything like that before.”

Evelyn held her stomach, laughing as she looked at him.

“You were great for someone who never swung on a trapeze before!”

“Been around them long enough, I’m glad I was able to pick something up.”

“Thanks for indulging me.”

“I was glad to do it.”

They looked at each other and Forrest found himself feeling closer and more in love with Evelyn then he ever had. And suddenly, he felt courage inside himself, knowing this was it, his chance, a moment practically given to him on a platter so he took it. He leaned closer to her, closing his eyes, letting his lips brush against her’s and she responded, meeting him the rest of the way, kissing him back.

For a moment, he couldn’t believe what was happening, he was actually kissing Evelyn, the object of his affection, his adoration. And she was kissing him back! When they broke apart, Evelyn smiled shyly at him and Forrest cleared his throat, feeling bashful again.

When they got off the safety net, Forrest went first and then reached up, catching Evelyn and setting her down gently before she took his hand.

“Would you walk me to my trailer?”

Forrest nodded.

They were quiet but they both smiled at each other, happy and unsure of what to do now. Once at Evelyn’s door, they kissed again, easier now that they both stood and Evelyn sighed when she moved back, smiling.

“Good night, Forrest.”

“Good night, Evie.”

She went up the few steps to her door and went in, looking at Forrest as she slowly closed the door. Once she was out of sight, Forrest turned and began walking back to his tent, a wide, almost delirious smile on his face. 


	1731. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: The day after Pride Eames composes a tweet saying how he kissed a boy named Arthur that night, but didn't get his number. who was very pretty and works in advertising. Arthur replies back to the tweet about how that cute boy is such a mystery. Eames replies asking him out for a drink.
> 
> Based off this ([x](http://earlgreytea68.tumblr.com/post/164806300021/curiosity-prayer-twitter-as-a-force-for-good-i))


	1732. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: during a hostage situation, John asks Bane to take him instead because he has nothing. So Bane does so and John later admits that he has attempted suicide recently. Bane takes it upon himself to care for and love John and his injured wrists and to make him feel appreciated and precious and whole, and he succeeds. Thank you!

John panted hard as he held his arms up, knowing he and the small group of cops he had managed to save were surrounded. He could hear them struggling, some angry grunts, the scuffle on the concrete followed by the cocking of guns and then silence, except the breathing. John’s own hard breathes sounded so furious in his ears as he held his hands up, the group surrounding them, gun pointed directly at them. John couldn’t see a single face until the crowd began to part and John swallowed hard as he saw Bane.

The very reason for the siege covering Gotham, the very reason most of the cops were buried under ground, the very reason John was running around trying to save as many as he could. John watched him walk forward, his hands gripping on lapels of his jacket as his eyes ran over every cop there.

“Kill them all.”

“Wait!”

John stepped forward, his hands still up. He was surprised that no one flinched, no guns were raised higher, no one reacted.

“Don’t hurt them. Just take me.”

“And who are you that you would be of any value?”

“I’m detective John Blake. I work closely with the commissioner. I’m the one that saved these cops and I’m going to save more.”

Bane’s eyes scanned over him, from head to toe. He saw John was fearless and serious so he made a motion and suddenly, Bane’s men were on him, holding him, binding him and covering his face. John didn’t resist, he didn’t struggle but he heard the protest of everyone behind him and then Bane dismissing them, telling them to flee.

When John was able to see again, he found himself seated in an old fashioned wingback chair. The upholstery was soft and a faded purple color, the seams giving around the arms, deep scratched around the wood parts as if something hit it when it was moved. John found himself mindlessly smoothing his fingers over those grooves, not even realizing Bane was there, watching him.

It wasn’t until John picked up on the grated breathing around him that he looked up and watched as Bane walked around and sat across from him. His jacket was now removed, a black form fitting shirt on his body along with his cargos. He folded his hands and set them on his lap as he said,

“You’re very reckless detective. I could easily crush you, end your days.”

“Good.”

Bane didn’t flinch and he watched John as he still touched the scratches on the arms of the chair.

“Such a throwaway statement to say.”

John said nothing, sighing for a moment before he stopped and looked up at Bane.

“Before this happened…I tried to end it all. Now I have something to do..something to try to save but…I’m tired. I’m failing. All I could do is save a handful of people and even that isn’t enough…so you capturing me isn’t a surprise.”

“That it explains the recklessness.”

John shrugged.

“So save them…and give me my peace.”

“That’s a terrible out look to have during these times, detective.”

“The times don’t matter. The outlook will remain.”

It was then that John let his hands relax and Bane was able to see the start of a scar on the underside of John’s wrist. He looked back at John and saw that deep, overwhelming bleakness in his face, underscored by the despair in his eyes. Bane was no therapist, he didn’t even begin to know where to start or even why this detective’s despair was suddenly important to him.

But he understood. The hopelessness of life that threatened to crush him when he was younger, more helpless. Flashes of the pit came across his mind and Bane found himself sitting back in the chair.

“I empathize.”

It was the first time John had ever heard that.

Over the course of the following weeks, Bane listened to John. John had unburdened himself, feeling as if it was the first time anyone listened to him. He sometimes talked for hours, exhausting himself, ranting and yelling at nothing and breaking down to the point where he slept for hours and didn’t want to talk the next day. When John asked, Bane talked to him too. He related as best as he could and did what he could to make John feel better.

As spring began to break throughout the city, John found himself sitting in front of the window, a blanket wrapped around him as he said,

“You never held me hostage.”

“You were never my hostage. You told me to take you, you didn’t say to hold you.”

“I never felt like anyone listened.”

Bane said nothing, just sat back in the usual chair, watching John. When the detective turned to look at him he looked a lot better than the first time Bane had seen him, echoes of sadness still ran across his face, but there was no more desperation there, some light had finally penetrated.

“I care for you, detective. Somewhere along the line…my feelings for you turned more serious.”

“As damaged as I am?”

“No one is as damaged as they believe they are. I learned that. You can too.”

John smiled a bit, clutching the blanket closer to him.

“I feel the same way. I have a long way to go…but it’s nice to have someone care about you.”

“I agree.”

“Thank you. For the first time, I feel like this siege has actually brought something good to me.”

Bane couldn’t help but smile to himself, seeing John with flourishing hope.

“Me too.”


	1733. Tommy/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: It starts earlier that day at the gym, the two of them lifting and being competitive. It then transfers over to home life and the next thing Jon knows Tommy just about sucked his brain though his dick and Jon's all wobbly but like: "I can do that but better than you!" And Tommy's *motions to his own dick* and says: "have at it, baby."Welp! Jon is now blowing his boyfriend in the living room and yeah. He loves it.

“Easy Angel Face…”

Jon grunted and glared at Tommy as he continued doing his arm curls. He kept count in his head and he grimaced as he did his last few reps. Tommy stood across from him, sweat running down his face but he looked as if the one-fifty weight was nothing as he curled it up towards his chest, then fluidly down to about his waist. They took a breather in between sets and when they started again, Jon continued trying to keep up his weight and his numbers.

“Easy…”

“Stop telling me what to do.”

“You look like you’re straining. You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“No, I won’t.”

Tommy chuckled a little. It got into his head now and then, where Jon swore whatever Tommy could do, he could do too. After arm curls, they did pull up’s and Jon continued to strain and struggle but he didn’t give in.

The next morning, they went for a run and Jon was never good at running. He didn’t do it often enough to build up a decent stamina, so as Tommy ran his usual five miles, Jon panted hard beside him.

That afternoon, they both worked on a crossword puzzle and Jon watched as Tommy wrote a word in and scratched out Jon’s previously written letter, because he was wrong. Jon scoffed when it happened again and Tommy smiled a little, looking at him as Jon corrected his word.

“What’s wrong Angel Face?”

“Nothing. Just sick of getting this wrong.”

“It’s a stupid cross word puzzle.”

“Yeah but you’re getting it right!”

Tommy chuckled and decided to poke his significant other a little.

“Well, what can I say, I’m just that good.”

Jon frowned.

“You’re not that good.”

“Sure I am. I’m getting the words. I can run more than you, I can lift more.”

He watched Jon get riled up. If he had been a dog, his hackles would have risen at that moment exactly, fur on end down his back. Tommy knew how to prod him without hurting him, just needle at his pride. At that moment, he knew he could get Jon to do anything to counter him. So he stood up and grabbed Jon by his wrist as he leaned down and pulled Jon over his shoulder and stood up, carrying him to their bedroom.

He didn’t set him on the bed, he made him stand against their bedroom door and pulled down his pants before he knelt down and began to blow him. Jon wanted to stay angry, he didn’t even have a real reason for his anger but he clung to it, despite how good Tommy felt around his dick. He gripped at Tommy’s messy hair and groaned, feeling his legs shaking harder and harder the longer Tommy blew him.

When he came, he felt sucker punched, his breathing hard and he could hardly stand. Tommy was being especially cruel by standing up and not letting Jon hold onto him, tugging up his jeans as he said,

“You all there, Angel Face?”

Jon forgot what they had been arguing about, what he was squawking about until he felt the tug of his jeans going back over his ass, his orgasm high slowly ebbing and he licked his lips and said,

“I-I can…I can do that too! And better!”

Tommy laughed as he saw Jon’s legs still shaking, hands still bracing themselves against the wall behind him. Tommy kissed him softly as he said,

“Well….”

He stepped back and sat down on their bed as he made a sweeping gesture over his lap and said,

“…have at it then.”

Jon’s breathing finally began to even out and he looked a bit nervous, but it immediately went away as a determined look replaced it. He pushed himself off the wall and began to walk over to him, lifting his shirt off over his head as he threw it aside as he approached Tommy. He pushed him back as he mumbled to himself,

“I’ll fucking show you…”

Tommy only grinned. 


	1734. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: getting a phone call from a friend that rented a movie and watched it to find that it had been accidentally switched with the couple's (not so good sex) sex tape when they last rented it. One is upset that the video was switched, while the other is upset that the friend thinks the sex was bad. If this makes sense at all?

They had torn up their entire apartment looking for it and Arthur was really thinking someone had stolen it. Eames just knew it was misplaced somewhere, but of course, now they couldn’t find it.

The ‘it’ in question, was a sex tape they made.

They had gotten drunk one night and set up their camera, transferred it over to a DVD to delete it from the camera and hadn’t watched it yet. What started off as a sexy evening, was now turning into a massive hunt as they realized they couldn’t find the damn thing. Arthur hated that they even had solid evidence of it, at least if it had been on the camera, they would have still had it.

Eames was busy moving furniture in the living room while Arthur was hip deep in the stuff he had pulled out of their closet, lamenting on what a pack-rat he was when he heard his cell phone ring. He got up and went to the bed where he left it and saw it was Ariadne so he answered, wondering what she could have wanted now.

“Hey Ari.”

Ariadne paused and then said,

“Hi.”

Arthur thought that was weird and he quirked an eyebrow as he went back to looking.

“What’s up?”

“So…yeah…um…you know that DVD you loaned me…”

Arthur stopped looking, sitting up straight, feeling himself breaking out into a cold sweat, thinking he might faint.

“Uh…yeah…”

Eames came in the room then, huffing a bit as he said,

“It’s not in the living room. I moved every bit of-”

He cut himself off when he saw Arthur’s terrified face. He mouthed, ‘what?’ and Arthur swallowed hard and pointed to the phone and mouthed back Ariadne’s name. He heard her continue.

“Well…um…your…private video was in there. Not the movie.”

Arthur groaned, bringing his hand to his face as he said,

“God….”

“Did you guys film this in a cave or what? It’s so dark and grainy. It’s like you did it with an old VHS camera. Also why were you guys so quiet?”

“That’s what you’re worried about? Not that you saw our sex tape?”

“Well, it wasn’t too much to see and I only saw a bit before I realized what it was. I was just…shocked. I can’t believe you guys filmed yourselves.”

Arthur groaned again and Ariadne sighed.

“Well…I’m gonna come by and return it. Do you think I can borrow the actual movie now?”

“Yeah…”

“Okay, I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Okay, later.”

They hung up and Arthur sighed, feeling his face flush as he looked at Eames.

“Ari has it. We must have mixed up the DVDs…”

“Oh shit…”

“She said she didn’t see much. She said it was bad, kind of grainy.”

“Our tape was bad?”

“Yeah she said we were quiet too.”

Eames frowned and clucked his tongue.

“Well, you know, we were drunk that night. Of course it couldn’t be our best show…”

“Eames! Our close friend saw us fucking!”

“No she didn’t. At least I wouldn’t count that.”

“Of all the things to worry about…”

Arthur got to his feet and went over to the shelf where they kept their DVDs. He looked for one of the loose ones and read the right title and set it aside.

“Well you know…it doesn’t speak highly of us. We should make another one.”

“No! In fact, we’re getting this one back and I’m shattering it to pieces!”

He walked past Eames and Eames huffed a bit before following him.

“I want to see it first. I need to know how bad it is.”


	1735. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by lovelypennybennet: Eames is the troupe leader for his and Arthur's daughters Girl Scout troupe. He doesn't want to do at first but then he turns into big old papa bear that protects the girls of the troupe from the mean Boy Scouts... much to Arthur's amusement Eames gets way to involved with it.

Eames really didn’t want to be den mother, but he found himself unable to say no to his little girl.

His and Arthur’s daughter, Daisy, was a girl scout and her troop’s den mother had fallen ill and desperately needed a replacement for a little while, especially during this time since the cookie sales were about to happen.

Daisy begged him and he relented, unable to deny his little girl much of anything. He was of course having regrets having to wear the khaki shorts and matching top, though he refused the scarf and knee socks. He felt stupid enough thanks.

Arthur thought it was adorable that Eames would risk a certain degree of humiliation for their daughter, but he only smiled and let Eames sulk a bit before he picked himself up and took Daisy to her meetings and got her organized for her cookie sales.

The weekend she and some of the girls from her troop were getting ready to make a sale, they had staked out a prime spot in front of the supermarket door. Eames had talked to the right people and then set up a table for them. He stood out of the way after that, letting Daisy and her friends set up the boxes that had been brought over via wagons. Soon, the girls were selling cookies, one of them in charge of the money held in a lunchbox while Daisy and the other girls sold, looking adorable in their uniform and sash.

Eames sat behind the table, keeping an eye on them but staying out of the way. He texted Arthur while he watched the girls, telling him what a good job they were doing. He only stopped when Daisy came over to him and said,

“Dad, we’re hungry.”

“Oh, okay. You guys want some pizza?”

The girls cheered as Eames nodded.

“If I left you for a few minutes, you’ll be okay?”

“Yes!” A chorus of little girls chanted.

Eames nodded.

“I’m going to pop over to the shop, don’t move from here.”

Daisy and the girls nodded and Eames left to get the girls some pizza. He only took a few minutes but soon he was on his way back with a large pie, plates, napkins, cups and a bottle of soda. He was almost there when he saw a couple of boys at the table, wearing dark blue uniforms that he recognized as Boy Scout uniforms. He was about to ask them if they too wanted some lunch when he saw Daisy’s face. She was upset and a couple of the girls were defending their table. One of them shouted for them to stop as one of the boys attempted to knock over the piles of cookie boxes on the table. Daisy shouted at them to go away and when one of the boys shoved her, it took everything in Eames’ power not to go over there and kick that little boy across the parking lot.

Avoiding a potential felony, he made his appearance known and the all the boys dropped the tough act. Daisy wouldn’t let them try to trick her father though.

“Dad! These boys are being mean to us! They tried to knock over our things and hit us!”

The other girls agreed while some of the boys denied it, others tried to explain the situation. Eames didn’t tolerate it for a moment and said,

“Get out of here, all of you before I call your mums and have them deal with you.”

They scattered like the wind and Daisy smiled, proudly.

“Okay girls, lunch time. I’ll man the sales while you eat.”

The girls thanked him and when he took a seat again, Daisy kissed his cheek and then went to eat.

At home that night, Daisy regaled Arthur with story of how Eames scared off the boy scouts who had been picking on them. She didn’t miss a single detail and she spoke as if Eames had saved her and her friends from a runaway train. Arthur was impressed and he smiled and laughed and took glances at Eames.

“He’s the best troop leader ever! He’s even better than Mrs. Rose!”

“Wow, that’s high praise.”

Daisy nodded and said,

“All my friends said so. They said dad is the coolest.”

Eames looked a little smug then and shrugged a little as Arthur looked at him.

“Okay, go wash up for dinner.” Said Arthur.

Daisy nodded and rushed upstairs as Eames stayed with Arthur.

“So, you saved them from a couple of mean boys.”

“And that makes me the coolest.”

Arthur laughed and went over to Eames, putting his arms around him.

“So I’ll take it you’ll hold the job until Mrs. Rose comes back?”

“I guess I will. Not that it’s a bad gig.”

“You’re into it, admit it.”

“Yeah…it’s nice to have this bonding with Daisy. But this outfit is absolutely horrid.”

Arthur laughed.


	1736. Noel/Cameron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Neither of us can cook. We set off the smoke alarm when we boil water so you know what I’m just going to go order us a blue apron box and we're going to sit and watch these youtube tutorials and figure this out or we'll go broke and starve.

“Thai.”

“Italian.”

“Chicken?”

Cameron sighed. He and Noel had this discussion every night. If they didn’t pick up snacks and junk food at the store, they were getting take out or going to casual restaurants. Since they began dating, their eating habits were getting worse and Cameron was hitting his breaking point.

“I wish we could just have something at home.”

“We’d have to pop over to the store, get something there.”

“I miss real food.”

“Me too, but neither one of can do anything about that.”

It was true. Cooking was a skill neither one of them possessed and the few times they tried, they ended up with a smoke filled flat, Punk barking at the fire alarm and a scorched pot for their troubles. Cameron then had an idea.

“I’m ordering us a kit. I saw it online.”

“A kit of what? Food?”

“Yeah, we can learn to cook from it.”

Noel shrugged.

“Okay, but tonight, let’s get some sandwiches.”

Cameron agreed.

Cameron had ordered a Blue Apron box. After picking out a few things from the provided menu, he placed the order, which promised to be there in a day or so. In the meantime, Cameron watched tutorials on Youtube, Noel watching over his shoulder. When their box finally came, Punk was excited, sniffing around the box, licking at the tape until Noel picked it up and took it to the kitchen to open it. Cameron joined him a moment later and saw Punk’s end peeking out from behind the counter, his tail wagging excitedly as Noel opened the box.

“It’s here!”

Noel gave a lopsided grin, feeling just as excited as he began removing the vegetables and packaged goods. He then found the instructions and recipes and began to look over them as he said,

“This doesn’t sound too hard.”

“Yeah and we’ve prepared watching all those videos. You ready?”

“Yeah. I’m starved so I hope this works.”

“I hope it works because we’re going to go broke if we have to keep going out to eat.”

“I’m sick on instant noodles.”

Cameron laughed.

They started with something simple and not overly ambitious; pepper, onion and olive pizza with spicy broccoli. It came with everything, even the dough and pizza sauce so while Cameron cut up the veggies following the directions on the card, peeling the onions, picking off the oregano from the stem and discarding it, Noel began making the sauce. He followed every step, moved cautiously, not wanting to mess anything up.

They hit a bit of a snag when they realized they didn’t have a sheet pan, so they used the metal flat pans that came in their oven, just covered it with aluminum. Noel rolled out the dough using a wine bottle because they lacked a rolling pin as well and after spreading the sauce, they added the cheese and vegetables. After sliding it into the oven, they stood in front of the door with Punk and watched the oven, Cameron checking his watch.

“I hope this turns out alright.” Said Noel.

Cameron agreed.

“Yeah…I mean it wasn’t too hard. As long as we watch the oven, it should be okay.”

Noel nodded and though they both knew they should do something else, neither one left the area in front of the oven. Eventually, Cameron dressed the broccoli while Noel watched the oven and soon, it was ready. They moved the pizza from the oven and let it cool, Punk’s tail wagging, watching excitedly.

“Shit, this smells so good.”

Cameron agreed and while they knew they should let it cool, they were excited to eat and try their dinner out so they cut into it and served it. Cameron got them some beers and at the counter, they ate.

At first bite, they knew they succeeded and Noel burned his mouth but soothed it with a swig.

“Fuck…it was worth it though. This is great!”

Cameron, in the middle of burning his own mouth, nodded and quickly swallowed his bite and then took a drink.

“Next time we should wait until it’s cooler.”

Noel laughed.

“I’m glad we did this. Next time, we’ll try a meat dish.”

“Ambitious.”

“So long as it’s not chicken. You can get sick from not cooking that properly.”

Noel nodded, blowing on his bit of slice of pizza.

They ate the entire thing, leaving a bit of crust for Punk and then went to the living room to finish off their beers. Noel smiled, feeling Cameron resting his head on his shoulder. He put his arm around him and said,

“You’re trying to domesticate me aren’t you?”

Cameron laughed softly.

“Maybe.”

“Yeah, you are…gettin me to cook meal with you, liking it…”

“I like it too.”

Noel looked at him and Cameron tilted his head back and smiled. It lead to a kiss and Cameron fully agreed, he liked the domestication with Noel. 


	1737. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: college virgin Bane wants to impress John, who has already had sex but doesn't know about his special friend. So Bane does some research: watching porn, reading about pleasing his man, asking for advice from friends, etc. After the (amazing, in Bane's eyes) sex, John admits he knew it was Bane's first time because it wasn't so good but he would love to practice as much as Bane wants.

Since they had met in college, Bane knew that John was special. He was kind and funny and interesting and he turned Bane on. But the problem that came with that was his inexperience.

He and John had, had the talk about their past. Bane alluded to nothing and focused more on getting to know what John knew. And John knew a bit. He had past relationships and random hook-up’s with a few people and Bane knew he had a lot to live up to.

Bane didn’t want to disappoint John, he knew eventually they would wind up in bed and the last thing he wanted was to let John know that he was completely and totally inexperienced. He hated the word that he often felt branded with but it rolled around in his head, especially when he and John fooled around.

In between classes, Bane did research. He learned the basics through anatomy books, he watched them be applied in porn, he got advice from his friends, despite the initial questioning looks.

Barsad laid on the floor of his dorm, his ankles crossed and elevated as his feet rested on Bane’s bed. Bane had been trying to do his assignment when he blurted out what he had been thinking and he set his laptop down and looked at Barsad.

“So?”

Barsad looked over at him, but didn’t get up.

“Well, I imagine the mechanics of sex between two guys only changes slightly. But I figure the same rules apply like consent and paying attention to your partner, making sure pleasure is on both ends. But I’m not an expert.”

“I don’t want him to know I’ve never been with anyone.”

“Why does it bother you so much?”

“He’s had partners. He’s my first…everything.”

“Then it should be endearing to him.”

Bane sighed.

“I just want to make sure I don’t disappoint him.”

“Just be honest with him.”

“That’s terrible advice.”

Barsad shrugged and went back to his notes.

When the big night finally came, Bane was nervous, though he did his best to hide it from John. He was cautious and slow and he tried to remember everything he learned, everything he saw. He paid attention to how John responded to him, he listened to his breathing and he had hoped that when it was over, John was satisfied.

They lay beside each other, John smiling softly, his eyes closed.

“Are you okay?” Bane was hopeful. He was more than satisfied but now he was worried about John.

“Mmm…yeah. It was nice.”

“Nice?”

Bane sat up. He looked at John, a bit of worry on his face as John looked at him.

“Nice are for rainstorms, kittens and mediocre work.”

“Not mediocre.”

John pushed himself up and laid against the headboard.

“Just inexperienced.”

“Oh…”

“You could have told me you were a virgin.”

The very word Bane hated lashed at him and he flinched a bit. John could see he was hurting him so he touched his wrist and said,

“It wasn’t bad. I just wish you had told me. I liked being with you. I had been waiting for it since we got together.”

“I didn’t want to let you down.”

“You didn’t.”

“I just didn’t live up to expectations.”

“Well, that’s what other times are for. You know what they say, practice makes perfect.”

Never one to stay at ‘nice’ Bane nodded, determined to please John.

“Let’s go again.”

John laughed and asked,

“Yeah?”

Bane nodded, already making his way over to John, pulling the sheets back. John happily agreed, sliding back down, letting Bane get on top of him as they went for the second and hopefully better round.


	1738. Freddie/Neil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Perhaps a prompt for Freddie taking Neil under his wing to clean him up and teach him his ways. And in return, Neil seduces Freddie in the dressing room when they buy him nice clothes at Freddie's tailor.

Fooling around with Freddie Jackson was up there in the stupid things Neil had done in his life. He knew Freddie was dangerous and unpredictable. He also knew Freddie was very much married and had quite a few children too. He knew Freddie did a lot of illegal dealings, a lot of drugs and had a temper on him.

But Neil knew he could handle him. As well as someone like Neil could handle Freddie. But he had been around men like him before. He knew how to play the game, he knew the rules. Don’t act up, don’t question, don’t cling. And because he knew not to get himself too attached, it made Freddie appreciate him all the more.

As violent and temperamental as Freddie could be, he hardly raised a hand to Neil. He got a prod or a nudge now and then, but all things considering, Neil considered himself lucky.

Freddie took a shine to him, liking how street smart Neil was, that as paid company, he knew to keep to himself, to keep his head down. So little by little, Freddie trusted him, just a bit. He told him of certain things, he had Neil hold things for him and Neil always did as he was told. He knew better than to ask who and why. If he even remotely began to form a sentence that seemed as if he was questioning the situation, Freddie would give him a look and Neil knew he was going in the wrong direction.

It was a small price to pay for having his bills paid, for having his rent paid and Neil still did a little work on the side, mostly when Freddie was pissed with him or preoccupied with something else.

One night as they walked from their usual bar, Freddie slung his arm around his neck and pulled him close. Neil smiled, knowing Freddie was a little drunk and a lot of high.

“You should come work with me.”

Neil was curious.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You know how to play this game. You should work with me. I’ll pull you into the fold.”

Neil figured this was just Freddie’s good mood mixed with drugs talking. So he just nodded and said,

“Sure.”

Freddie gave him a crooked grin.

The next day, Neil had forgotten what they talked about until Freddie showed up and took him to lunch. While they ate, Freddie asked,

“We’ll get you dressed today. Have you meet a couple of my connections.”

Neil was confused for a moment, still holding his fork as he said,

“Dressed?”

“Yeah, some of my connections are from East End, but they think they’re posh.”

Freddie rolled his eyes and made a jerk off motion before he continued.

“You’ll need to make a good impression. You goin in trainers and tatters isn’t gonna cut it.”

Neil realized he was serious. That he had been serious about taking him into the fold and getting him off the streets. It was Freddie’s weird way of showing he cared, of getting him to stop turning tricks by connecting him to the drug trade.

After lunch, Freddie took him to a shop. It wasn’t a proper tailor shop, it sold off the rack suits, but they were nice and they could be taken in or hemmed if needed. Neil looked around, trying to look for something that resemble a bespoke suit. Freddie wasn’t known for his style, but Neil was in no position to judge, he hadn’t even owned a suit until that moment.

He picked something out and then went to try it on, feeling like a kid playing dress up. The pant legs fit him but they were long and the jacket was huge. As he adjusted it, pulling the sides of it, Freddie pulled the door open and said,

“There you are.”

“Yeah. I look ridiculous.”

Freddie stepped in, closing the door behind him as he lifted up the small hook of the door and said,

“You should lock this next time.”

Neil shrugged and Freddie turned his attention to him. He tugged the jacket forward, buttoning it as he said,

“Pants are alright. Maybe you could just get those.”

“Or a smaller jacket.”

“Or that. You need a shirt too.”

“You’re being generous.”

“Well…you gotta look good.”

Neil nodded, smiling at him as he shrugged off the jacket and hung it back up and tugged up the bottom of the pants.

“I need these hemmed.”

“Yeah, they fit you good.”

He had Neil spin around for him and when Neil faced him again, he smiled at him.

“I can’t believe you’re serious about this.”

“My last partner I couldn’t trust.”

“You trust me?”

“I don’t trust anyone. But say I was in a situation, you’d be the one I’d count on to come through.”

Neil smiled a bit.

“I would. You haven’t given me a reason not to.”

Freddie nodded and Neil stepped closer to him, bringing his arms around his neck and said,

“Let me thank you.”

Freddie gave him a grin.

“Go on then.”

Neil slowly knelt down in front of him, undoing the front of Freddie’s pants for him.

Afterwards, Freddie lit a cigarette at the counter while he paid for Neil’s clothes. Neil said nothing, looking a little smug as the man at the register had a hard time looking at either one of them.


	1739. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Arthur/Eames prison AU, Robert won't stop pestering Arthur so Eames decides he has to put an end to it by 'marking' Arthur by giving him a big ole hickey on his neck, Arthur agrees because it means Robert will leave him be

“The dog tags aren’t working.”

Arthur stood near the bars of his cell and he looked out. It was lights out so the entire prison was quiet. Arthur couldn’t sleep yet, a lot of the inmates really didn’t so he took that time to speak to Eames.

Lately, Fischer couldn’t leave well enough alone. He took every given opportunity to get near Arthur, to taunt him to tell him he could easily take him away from Eames. Arthur always presented the tags on himself, always kept them on his chest in full view. They kept everyone else away. Everyone, except Fischer.

Eames sat on their bunk and said,

“He’s still bothering you.”

“Yeah. Every chance. I don’t want to fend off a possible assault.”

He turned to Eames and looked at him. From the very little light that filtered through the bars, through the prison, Arthur could see Eames, the broadness of his shoulders, the curve of his bicep, the black ink that was forever marked onto his skin. When he sat forward, he could see his face, those eyes he knew well and the full plush lips he knew even better. His hair was flat from the shower he took before lights out and he wore a muscle shirt with his prison issued pants.

“What should we do.”

He didn’t ask. He knew Eames had a plan already, he just had to go along with it.

“I have to mark you.”

Arthur sighed. He had hated that idea, of being branded like property. He wanted to leave prison one day and not carry reminders with him. He shook his head.

“Something else.”

“I know what you’re thinking. You think I’m gonna mark you with my name. Trust me, love. As much as I’d like to call you mine, you made it perfectly clear you’re against it. I had something less permanent in mind.”

“Like what?”

“Come here.”

He held his hand out so Arthur could see it and Arthur took it, letting Eames pull him closer until he had to lean down to avoid hitting the bunk above them. He laid down, feeling comfortable as Eames laid over him, leaning down as he kissed at his throat. Arthur felt it was strangely intimate and it felt awkward and weird. He and Eames had had sex sure, but it was usually all business, straight forward and to the point. This was something lovers do and Arthur didn’t want to consider Eames that.

He felt a little pressure on his throat, Eames’ tongue lapping at his skin. His teeth grazed over and the pressure resumed again and again and Arthur had to admit it felt good. Arthur sighed softly, bringing his hands to Eames’ well toned arms as he held on, tilting his head away from him so he could get better access. When Arthur lifted his leg apart and bent his knee a bit, Eames chuckled softly and whispered to him,

“You like this don’t you?”

“Shut up before you make me regret it. Oh wait, too late.”

Eames continued laughing softly as he said,

“It’s okay baby, it’s just you and me. You don’t have to put up that tough guy front.”

Arthur said nothing, just let go of Eames’ arms as he reached down to his shirt, lifting it up and pulling it off. That was enough for Eames to smile and wordlessly continue.

The following morning, Arthur was getting breakfast. He was tired, he was always tired in the morning and as he carried his and Eames’ tray, he stopped short as he looked up and saw Fischer in front of him.

“Well, if it isn’t the missus. Getting your husband’s breakfast ready for him?”

Fischer grinned at him and Arthur only snatched back the tray as he saw Fischer going for it. He then said,

“Be careful Fischer, he’s only right over there.”

He purposely turned his head, letting Fischer see the large and obvious hickey that had been left behind on his throat. He knew what it looked like. It was not just one little mark, but several, connecting so it looked like a splotch against his pale skin. It faded in purples around the edges, red with just a hint of Eames’ teeth crowning the mark. It went high above the collar of the t-shirt Arthur wore, staining well above it, towards the front and down his collarbones, hinting it went further down. When Arthur turned back, slowly, he saw Fischer’s amusement was gone. There was just his cold, icy stare as his eyes traveled back up to Arthur’s.

Now it was Arthur’s turn to smile.

In disgust, he scoffed at him and said,

“You’re trash. I refuse to pick up his sloppy seconds now.”

He turned and left without another word and Arthur felt a little relief as he made his way over to Eames. He sat down, giving him his tray as Eames said,

“Everything okay?”

“I think he took the hint.”

Eames shook the little box of orange juice provided and said,

“Well he didn’t look too happy. Let’s just hope he stays that way.”

Arthur nodded and agreed as he began to eat his eggs. 


	1740. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Prompt for college aged Arthur, who likes to watch the gorgeous Englishman work on his elder next door neighbor's house. See, this man usually doesn't have a shirt on as he paints or hammers or mows, and his muscled tattooed body is hot! Arthur finally works up the courage to take this man a cold drink and introduce himself. Thank you!

When Arthur heard the sound of the motorcycle engine coming up the street, he shot out of bed and ran right to his window. He pulled up the shades for the time being and watched as his neighbor’s repairman arrived.

Mr. Wilhem, Arthur’s next door neighbor was an elderly man who lived by himself and had recently decided to get some repair work on his house done. Since he wasn’t able to do it himself anymore, he had asked Arthur’s father if he knew anyone. Arthur had overhead the conversation with no real interest until the first day the repairman arrived. Arthur was sitting on the porch, waiting for his friend to pick him up one afternoon when a van pulled up to Mr. Wilhem’s house and a hot looking guy got out. Arthur watched him get out from the driver’s side and pull up the jumpsuit that up to his waist, the rest wrapped around him, a white tanktop covering the rest of his body. He was tattooed and amazingly hot and Arthur felt his jaw drop as he watched him pull on the jumpsuit, then go up to Mr. Wilhem’s door.

From that day forward, Arthur watched the repairman, Eames (Arthur overheard Mr. Wilhem tell his dad all about him), come over and work on the house. He painted wearing the jumpsuit and on hot days, it was wrapped around his waist, sometimes he had a baseball cap on. He worked on the windows, fixing the shutters then painting them, adding the heat/cold sealant for the winter months, repairing the back door’s screen door, then the back door itself. He stripped and varnished the front porch and sanded the steps, all while Arthur watched from his bedroom window, drooling to himself.

Eames became his fantasy that summer. He would peek through the window blinds and watch him climb up and down the ladder as he cleaned the gutters. He had taken off his shirt that time and Arthur was ashamed to say he jerked off more than once to the image of Eames’ bare, sweaty back while he worked.

Arthur would text his best friend, Mal during those times, sometimes, if he could, he would take a picture of Eames, so he could further explain his want to Mal. She would text him back and say,

_‘You should go over there. Say hi to him.’_

_‘I can’t just go over there!’_

_‘Offer him a drink!’_

Arthur didn’t think it was such a bad idea.

The next day, since Eames had left a lot of his supply at Mr. Wilhem’s house, he showed up on his motorcycle, he had done that a few times already and the first time Arthur saw it, he bit his lip as if in pain, the sight almost too much to tolerate.

Arthur watched him climb off the bike, take off his helmet and hold his keys as he went to Mr. Wilhem’s house. It always took a little while, Arthur was sure Mr. Wilhem talked his ear off like he did everyone before Eames got to work. In that time, Arthur went to the bathroom, got something to eat, said hi to his parents if they were around and then planted himself right back in front of his bedroom window. That day, his dad was out with a few friends and his mom was about to run out to do some errands so after Arthur got a bagel and some coffee, he spent the morning in front of his window, waiting until Eames came out and went to work.

By the early afternoon, Arthur saw it was hot and Eames was now doing yardwork. He was mowing Mr. Wilhem’s back yard and he was alone…this was his chance. Arthur worried his bottom lip, wondering he could actually do this. Could he go up to some hot stranger and just introduce himself? He decided to wait until he was almost done, he didn’t want him to get in any trouble with Mr. Wilhem.

When the yard was almost done, Arthur gathered his courage and rushed downstairs and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before he went to his own backyard. He hesitated before getting off the patio and he went to the fence that separated his parent’s and Mr. Wilhem’s properties. He saw Eames was putting away the lawn mower and when he stood up straight, he wiped at his brow and saw Arthur there. Arthur felt his heart beating faster from nerves and he swallowed hard and smiled, waving a bit with his free hand. Eames went over to him and said,

“Hello there.”

“Hi. It’s a hot day…thought maybe you could use something to drink.”

He held out the bottle of water and Eames smiled a bit before taking it. He opened it and drank right away and when he finished, Arthur realized he had watched the entire action and it felt like a scene from a movie. Everything had gone in slow motion, he had watched Eames’ adam apple bob up and down from the drinking, he had watched the condensation from the bottle gather at his hand, then fall down his wrist. He had watched the sweat from working all morning slide down his neck and pool at his collarbones. When Eames finished and sighed, he said,

“Thanks for that.”

“You’re welcome.”

Arthur licked his lips and Eames said,

“You’re Wilhem’s neighbor right?”

“Yeah…oh yeah, duh sorry. I’m Arthur.”

“Eames.”

Arthur smiled, trying to keep his excitement to himself as he asked,

“You’ve got a lot left? To work on I mean.”

Eames eyed him for a moment, looking up from the fence up to his face before answering him.

“Just some trees to trim back, bag some trimmings, put in some new hedges and that’s pretty much it. Wilhem might have me install a new door but he hasn’t made any motion for that any time soon.”

“Oh…”

“Why, your folks need some work done?”

“Probably…I think my dad was saying something about the floors, but I don’t know.”

He shrugged a little, trying to remain nonchalant and Eames chuckled a little.

“Well if your old man says something, put in a good word for me. I always need the work.”

“Sure thing.”

Arthur would have been insane if he didn’t. Eames then finished the water and said,

“I better get back to work. I’ll see you around. Thanks for the water.”

Arthur nodded and watched Eames go back to work and Arthur did his best to casually go back inside before he raced upstairs to go back to his window. 


	1741. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: when Bane moves in, John really understands just how big his boyfriend really is. Bane eats more than John does, lifts more weight, his clothes wear out faster, and the furniture is starting to creak from supporting him, etc. But John doesn't mind all that, because Bane also has big luscious lips, which are perfect for kissing (and for sucking on his asthma inhaler between said kisses!).

Bane’s size had never been a secret. When Bane and John met, it was one of the things that had instantly attracted John to him. He loved everything about his height, his width, how broad and strong he was. There was more to him than his size and strength of course, but the initial physical nature started off their relationship.

When it got serious, John asked Bane to live with him. He didn’t like to be away from him for very long and Bane felt the same way so he agreed, wanting nothing more than to share his life and his space with him.

It was when Bane began to live with him that John noticed just how much his size really played into his everyday life. He ate more than John ever imagined, he realized it when he found himself going to the grocery store more often than usual. Leftovers became non-existent, portions became larger and even though John ate no more than usual, he found himself in awe at how much Bane himself consumed. The eating was connected in how much Bane worked out. While John wasn’t a slouch in eating healthy, he found Bane was far healthier than him. There were suddenly cases of water lined up against the wall. Coffee was bought in bulk and drank black, there were piles and piles of fruit that appeared and slowly disappeared before it went bad, the crisper in his fridge that was usually empty, was now stacked to the brim and refreshed often.

Bane was up at dawn to go for a run and then he hit the gym. It was religious, he never missed a day, rain or shine. After a little while, John learned to sleep through his four am alarms, those first few weeks, John always woke up, groggy and stunned.

John found himself doing laundry more often too, washing sweatpants, shorts, tanktops, muscle shirts, socks, old shirts. But some of those shirts began to wear, holes in the armpits, around the collars. Socks began to tear at the toes, at the heels, some of the sweatpants lost the drawstrings, some wore at the knees. John sometimes replaced them for him, but it seemed almost as if in a handful of weeks, they were just as ragged as the originals John replaced.

One night, while John sat on the couch reading, Bane came to join him and when he did, John heard the groan of the frame and felt the dip as John unwillingly shifted towards him. He never noticed that before, but now that he did, he realized it happened everywhere. Their bed did the same thing, dipping towards the center, the frame creaking, the mattress springs slowly giving out. In cars, John noticed how the car seem to sink deeper, closer to the ground whenever Bane got in. He noticed that in whatever chair he sat in, when he pushed it back, there were scrapings on the floor from it unless he lifted up the chair first.

When they shared a bed, a shower, or any space in general, John realized how tiny he was and how massive Bane was, all the space taken up by him though he tried not to. In the subway, Bane held John close, giving him space because he took so much up around him. When they slept, John often found himself sleeping on Bane, most of his body on Bane’s. The shower wasn’t big enough for the both of them and they only tried to shower together if time was limited.

But despite all of those things, John loved having Bane with him. He loved sharing his space with him, he loved waking up with him, seeing him, being part of his routine and Bane being part of his. Because Bane had breathing issues, he needed an over the counter asthma inhaler and John would pick up on his way home sometimes. He would sometimes hear Bane use it in the morning when he woke up, or when he came home, when it was cold in the city. If Bane got sick, which was rare, John watched him use it and comfort him when he needed it.

It was nice to be needed in those moments, Bane was often more than capable of taking care of himself, but when he needed his inhaler, when he was sick, when he coughed and couldn’t reach his medication, John was there for him, helping him and feeling proud that he could at least do that much. One night after they had dinner, Bane lay beside him on their bed, John’s legs over his. He felt as if he was way up in the air because of how much the mattress dipped but he really wasn’t. He heard Bane cough a bit, his breathing a little labored. It had been cold all day, the fall weather starting to give into the chill of winter and it bothered Bane. He saw him turn his head, looking for his inhaler and John only turned to his own end table, picking it up and handing it to him.

“You left it on my side.”

“Oh, thank you.”

John smiled, watching him take a puff from the tube, his lips plump and enticing as always. When Bane was settled, he set the inhaler on the side of his table and John turned, climbing on top of his him as he kissed him. Bane smiled, holding onto him as he kissed back.

“It’s cold tonight. Want to go to bed?”

Bane nodded, a small smile on his face as John reached over and shut off the lamp light.

“Keep the inhaler close.”

Bane chuckled softly.

“I know I’ll need it.”


	1742. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Awh college virgin bane is the cutest!! What about him shyly discussing his kinks with John from what he's learnt from porn? And of course John is willing to try anything with him

Since losing his virginity to John, Bane had been trying to improve himself and John was honest with him, telling him he was better each time.

After some time, they were relaxing in John’s dorm room. He had a single and they spent most of their time there together, especially since they took that final step into becoming intimate. John was laying against the wall, his feet on Bane’s lap as he rubbed them gently for him.

“You said you did research before.”

Bane looked up, a bit confused since they hadn’t spoken much until then.

“Research?”

John smiled a bit.

“About sex. You said you did research.”

“Oh…yeah I did…”

He looked away shyly and John smiled more.

“Did you read books?”

“Yes.”

“What else?”

“I talked to my friends. Read some magazines…watched stuff…”

“Porn?”

He saw the color quickly fill Bane’s cheeks and then vanish when he cleared his throat.

“Yes.”

John sat up, moving his feet and sitting closer to Bane. With nothing to do, Bane settled his hands on his lap.

“Did you see anything you liked?”

“A few things…”

His voice was softer now and he had a harder time looking up at John. John understood he was shy about discussing such things but he wasn’t about to let it go. He linked his arm to Bane’s and said,

“So, tell me about them. What did you like? You want to try some stuff?”

“I don’t know…I guess if you were okay with it.”

“Like what? You want to tie me up?”

“No, nothing like that.”

“Then?”

He waited for a moment, giving Bane a chance to collect his thoughts. Eventually, he opened up, slowly saying what he was thinking.

“I was thinking that…maybe you could be on top sometimes.”

John smiled, resting his head on Bane’s shoulder.

“You want me to ride you? I’d like that too.”

Bane bit his bottom lip for a moment and continued.

“Or maybe…I could hold you up…have you against the wall.”

“You’re strong enough to hold me up, that would be fun. What else?”

“Maybe if…I’m sitting up and you’re on my lap so I can hold you and you can hold me.”

John’s smile broke until something wider, holding onto Bane’s arm tighter.

“I love all these ideas. I’d be willing to do them all.”

“You would?”

“Yeah. They’re good ideas. Maybe later you’ll want to tie me up.”

Bane laughed a little, feeling John kiss his shoulder. He turned to look at him and John smiled up at him.

“I always like the idea of showing off. Maybe we could…pull up a chair close to the window…I’ll ride you there, the blinds drawn down just a bit to hide our faces but not what we’re doing.”

He saw the color fill his face again and it vanished when Bane cleared his throat.

“You would want to do that?”

“With you? Hell yeah.”

“I wouldn’t mind…”

John leaned up, kissing him softly. When he pulled away, a mischievous look was on his face as he said,

“I’ll get the chair.”


	1743. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: to surprise Alfie, Arthur gets a prince's coronet tattoo on his finger to match the crown that Alfie has. At first, Alfie's not impressed but likes it after Arthur tells him about it.

Arthur was excited. He hummed on his way home, smiling to himself, pleased and looking forward to seeing Alfie.

He had gone and done something to surprise him and now all he had to do was show him.

It took a few hours for Alfie to get home. Business hours varied and Alfie was a dedicated man. So Arthur got home, did his homework, hung out for a bit and eventually, Alfie came home.

He heard him first and Arthur bookmarked the book he was reading as he got out of bed and went to see Alfie. He saw him tired but not in a bitter mood, as was evident when he smiled at Arthur.

“You’re home.”

Alfie nodded, letting Arthur help him out of his coat.

“You been waitin long pup?”

“Yeah, but that’s okay. I did my school work.”

“Good.”

He waited until Alfie was settled. He waited until he ate a little something, then had something to drink, then laid back in bed, waiting for Arthur to join him before Arthur said,

“I did something today.”

“Mm?”

Alfie raise an eyebrow at him, waiting to hear what Arthur did but instead, he was given his hand. Around Arthur’s delicate, tapered middle finger was a coronet, a prince’s crown. It was all black, the band wrapping around his finger solid, St. George’s cross decorating it as delicate points showed up in between the spaces of the cross. Arthur smiled and said,

“I got it done today.”

“Why’d you do this?”

Alfie sounded displeased and he looked up at Arthur, clutching his hand firmly.

“I wanted to match yours.”

“You shouldn’t have done this. You can’t be no respectable man with your hands marked like this.”

“I think I’m plenty respectable and so are you.”

Alfie sighed at him in disgust and let his hand go as he clucked his tongue and shook his head.

“You got no business marking yourself like that. I’m putting you through school for a reason.”

“Alfie…you and I know that me going to school will not be the only thing I focus on. You’re what I’m focusing on. I’m learning to help your bakery so you won’t have to hide it, so you can have days off and time to yourself. You said I’m your sovereign.”

“I said no such thing.” He gave Arthur a nudge and Arthur smiled a bit, knowing he was softening him up.

“Well, I know I am. And I have to be of use to you. I won’t ever be a banker or a lawyer, Alfie. I’m yours. That’s it.”

He placed his hand over his, letting his newly tattooed finger brush over the black inked crown on Alfie’s hand. They looked nice together, just as Arthur had hoped and he saw Alfie looking too.

“Are you upset with me?”

Alfie grunted a bit, not looking up, still admiring their hands. Eventually, he said,

“You’re a stupid pup.”

Arthur didn’t take any offence to it, he just held Alfie’s hand a little tighter.

“Yeah, well…doing stupid shit is what stupid pups do.”

Alfie looked up at him and gave him a light tap on his face as Arthur smiled.

“Don’t you dare get any more.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

Alfie nodded as he settled back and Arthur joined him. 


	1744. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can't remember if I submitted this or not...but it's a prompt for Evelyn sending a wedding invitation home to her family, even though they never approved of her "lifestyle". They send back pictures of her before she became Evelyn. Forrest finds them hidden away and goes to comfort Evelyn, because he wants her no matter who she started her life as.

Since she was getting married, she thought it would be a way to extend the olive branch. She and her family had not been on the best of terms ever and once Evelyn left, they hadn’t spoken in years.

But she thought maybe now, they could mend their past and Evelyn sent them an invitation to her wedding. She invited her parents and her brother and for weeks afterwards, she anticipated a phone call or a response in the mail. She checked every day, hoping to hear something.

Before she was Evelyn, her parents and brother had not been the best to her. They frowned on her behavior, on her appearance, telling her, her lifestyle was unacceptable. They made no effort to help her when she decided to leave home and for a long time, she was angry with them.

With Forrest, things had changed and she felt better about herself, about her life and the fact that Forrest loved her no matter what. It was this peaceful feeling that caused her to invite her family to their upcoming wedding.

She wasn’t sure how they would react, if they would react at all. She wondered if maybe they missed her too, if the years had soften them at all. Maybe her brother would be accepting now.

She got her answer when the mail arrived one afternoon. She saw it was her RSVP envelope, addressed from her family’s address. When she opened it however, feeling a little hopeful, she was appalled when she removed a series of photographs, all of them of her before she was Evelyn.

She only looked at them for  a moment before she stuffed them back in the envelope and threw them in a drawer to forget about them. She was crushed, disappointed and hurt that her family would never accept her, they would never welcome her back, they would never love her or miss her and she felt so sad. She laid in bed, clutching a pillow close to herself, feeling down for the first time since she and Forrest began seeing each other.

It was a little later on that Forrest came back home and he knew something was wrong. Usually, Evelyn had music going, she was cooking or just finishing up and setting the table and if she didn’t, then she was waiting, ready to go out somewhere. Now, everything was quiet and still and Forrest wondered what was going on. He got his answer as he went to their bedroom and saw Evelyn laying in their bed, clutching a pillow and hiding her face in it.

“Evie?”

She looked up and sniffled, seeing Forrest was home. Forrest sat beside her, smoothing her hair away from her tear covered face.

“What happened?”

She sniffled a little and gestured to the drawer on the end table that was slightly open. Forrest opened it the rest of the way, seeing an open envelope and took it out. Evelyn had hidden her face again and Forrest looked at her for a moment before he took out the contents of the envelope and saw they were pictures. He was confused for a moment, seeing pictures of a family, of a boy alone in some and it was only a moment before he realized it was Evelyn from before.

He smiled a bit, but understood what this meant when he turned the envelope and saw it was from Evelyn’s family. He set everything back in the drawer and smoothed Evelyn’s hair back as he said,

“Evie…I’m sorry. I know you wanted your family there.”

“They hate me.”

“Then they’re idiots.”

“They never approved…even now, when I’m finally happy, all they can see is I’m not their child.”

“That’s their loss. They’re the ones missing out on seeing you happy. They’re the ones that miss out on the wedding, they’re the ones that miss everything because they’re selfish. You don’t need them in your life, Evie.”

She slowly looked up at him and said,

“I have you.”

“You have me. You always have me.”

She smiled a little and then looked at the night stand and said,

“What about…the pictures?”

“Far as I’m concerned, they’re just you when you were younger. You were adorable either way.”

Evelyn blushed a little and hid her face again and said,

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

He smiled and laid down with her, putting his arm over her side. He moved the pillow, not letting her hide anymore.

“You’re beautiful, Evie. Always have been.”

Evelyn smiled and inched closer to him, kissing him softly as she began to forget about her family. She felt comforted by Forrest and what he said because she knew that he meant it. She sighed softly, deciding to let go of her family, knowing they would never accept her, they would never come to her wedding, they would never be happy for her so she wouldn’t make anymore efforts. Besides, she had her man who loved her, despite how she once appeared. She smiled, holding onto him tighter.


	1745. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: The Cobbs are coming to Arthur and Eames' for dinner. Dom is not the best of friends with Eames and they usually squabble. While tidying up for their guests, Eames teases Arthur by singing "Cruella De Vil" in regards to Cobb, while Arthur just rolls his eyes at his idiot love.

Eames was displeased that Arthur had invited over the Cobbs for dinner.

He was especially displeased that Arthur was making him help with dinner. He was displeased that Arthur had bought a thirty dollar bottle of wine and he was displeased that he now had to clean up before they came over.

He had no problems with Mal Cobb. Mal was a love, a light that brightened the room. She was funny and charming and funny. She was also lovely and model like and for all these reasons, Eames had no idea why she married Dom. Dom Cobb was the one whom Eames had the problem with.

Dom and Arthur had been friends for years and when Arthur started dating Eames, Dom didn’t approve. He didn’t like Eames at all and Eames in return didn’t like him. Dom thought Eames was too loud, a sloppy dresser, obnoxious and he was sure he was some kind of thug considering his tattoos. Eames thought Dom was boring and demanding and bossy. He thought he had a dad from the suburbs kind of vibe and just over all a drain on the energy. He couldn’t at all figure out how Arthur was his friend and Mal his wife.

Eames complained the whole time, whining and huffing as he asked Arthur for the millionth time why he invited Dom and Mal over.

“Why couldn’t you just invite Mal? Dom sucks.”

“Because she married my best friend.”

“I thought I was your best friend.”

Arthur laughed a little and said,

“You are. But my other friend. My close friend. I wish you got along better with him.”

“Well I wish he wouldn’t whisper in your ear what a thug I am.”

“I know you’re not a thug.”

“That’s not what he thinks.”

Arthur sighed.

“Eames, please, take the high road. It’s just for one night.”

“I don’t want to. The low road is better, more room since everyone always takes the high road.”

Arthur laughed again and shook his head.

Eames only sighed and continued picking up around the living room. He had left a couple of his shoes at the door, his scarf was draped over the arm of the sofa, one of his baseball caps was there too so he picked all those up, knowing that Dom would never let it slide if he saw the mess he left behind.

He put the cap on and then wrapped the scarf around his neck because he needed his hands free and the very motion reminded him of a move he saw in One Hundred and One Dalmatians. It came to him quickly, the motion of Roger coming down the stairs in a scarf as he sang “Cruella Deville.” The memory made him laugh and as he continued picking up, he started humming it.

It had been one of his favorite movies growing up and he remembered the words easily, humming turning into singing softly to himself. As he gathered everything up, Arthur came back to the living room, having finished checking on dinner. He was about to ask Eames if he needed a hand when Eames sang out,

“If he doesn’t scare you, no evil thing will!”

Arthur paused for a moment and then he realized what Eames was saying. The situation from the movie was too similar to the one Eames was currently experiencing, Cruella showing up at Roger’s house for dinner, Dom showing up at Eames’ for dinner…it was too perfect. The song was fitting, except he changed the proper terms to fit Dom.

“To see him is to take a sudden chill!”

He hummed the Cruella part before he continued.

“But after time has worn away the shock, you come to realize you’ve seen his kind of eyes watching you from underneath a rock!”

Arthur laughed at that part, especially when Eames lifted up the end of the scarf around his neck and threw it over his shoulder dramatically. He then shook his head and said,

“You’re an idiot.”

“You’re lucky I’m not doing the whole song and altering it just enough to fit his name in there. But even the bloke’s name is boring and flat.”

Arthur shook his head again, a smile on his face.

“Can you finish please? They’ll be here soon.”

Eames nodded and went to finish up, still humming the song as he moved around the house. 


	1746. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: This halloween, Wilee really wants to go pick a pumpkin from a patch rather then just buy it at the super market. So the boys go to a farm in upper NY state that sells pick-your-own pumpkins alone with hay rides, apple cider, corn mazes, and all those kitchy fall touristy things.

Wilee came home Friday afternoon, excited for the weekend. October was right around the corner and that meant Halloween. He was still thinking about Rocco’s costume and the decorations when the ideas of pumpkins popped into his head and he knew exactly what he wanted to do.

“Bob, ya home?”

“Yeah.”

Rocco’s nails clicked on the floor in excitement as he raced towards Wilee and he knelt down to pet him. Bob followed up as he smiled a bit, always pleased to see Wilee. They kissed hello and then Wilee asked,

“Are you off this weekend?”

“Saturday I am, but Sunday I have to work. Why? What’s up?”

“I thought of something and I really want to go.”

“Okay, what?”

“Pumpkin picking!”

“Pumpkin pick…why? We can get a pumpkin from down the block.”

“It’s not the same! If we go pumpkin picking, we can do other things!”

“Like what?”

“We can go on a hayride, we can pick apples, get cider, go through a corn maze, go to a petting zoo!”

Bob chuckled and said,

“All right…let’s go then. I’ve never been.”

“I went when I was really little but I think it’ll be a lot more fun with you.”

Bob smiled.

That Saturday morning, they woke up early and after feeding Rocco, they took a train to upstate New York, going to a farm Wilee had read about. It took a while, but it was worth it. The air was crisp and clear, the crowd moderate and Wilee was excited. He wanted to hold Bob’s hand while they walked, but he knew Bob wasn’t quite comfortable with that kind of display just yet. Instead, he gripped the sleeve of his coat and tugged on it as he guided him towards the farm.

The first thing they did was walk around, looking at the collection of pumpkins. Bob was impressed with how many there were, all the different sized ones and when Wilee picked out a decent sized one, Bob agreed with it, looking it over as he said,

“We need two.”

“Yeah?”

He nodded.

“Don’t we always get two? Besides, you said you wanted to learn a different carving other than your happy face.”

Wilee laughed and said,

“You’re right.”

Bob picked out the second one and after they had their pumpkins, they got some hot cider. While they looked at the corn maze, Bob wasn’t too hot on the idea so they went on a hayride instead. Wilee held his cup in both hands, the pumpkin resting between his feet while Bob sat beside him in the same pose. He rested his head on Bob’s shoulder and said,

“This is great.”

“It is. I’ve never seen so many pumpkins before.”

“Want to see the petting zoo?”

“Sure.”

They finished their cider while on the hayride and when they got to the petting zoo, they bought a bag of feed and pet goats and sheep, Bob handfeeding some of the sheeps until the goats butted in, demanding to be fed too. Wilee laughed when he saw one of the goats stick its snout into Bob’s coat pocket and tore out the lining as Bob stood up.

“Hey!”

Wilee laughed even harder, letting one of the few goats around him get the last of his feed. Bob heard him and turned to look at him.

“This thieving goat ate my pocket!”

Wilee just laughed.

After they washed their hands, they picked apples and then began to head back to the station to return to Brooklyn. It was dark when they got closer to home and Wilee rested his head on Bob’s shoulder again, his arms now holding a full bag of apples, the pumpkin at his feet.

“This was fun.”

Wilee looked up at him and smiled.

“Yeah?”

Bob nodded.

“Yeah…something new. And it was great doing it with you. Except for that goat…that shit would never happen in the city.”

Wilee laughed again.


	1747. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Circus AU: They're now stepping out together, a couple times a week, and Forrest has that poster packed real careful in his things. One night he, bashfully, takes it to Evie to sign and they share some sweet tea she's made.

Evelyn’s safety was always Forrest’s main concern but now that she and him, dare he even think it to himself….together? It was even more of a priority.

That first night after their kiss, Forrest waited in the wings, watching her perform as he always did and after her applause and after she took her bows, she ran off and Forrest clenched his cap, worried she might ignore him or run past him but instead, she stopped in front of him and threw her arms around him, kissing him. Forrest froze for a moment, then held her in return and kissed her back. They were together.

When there was a little free time in between shows, Forrest took his lady out. He took her into town for lunch or dinner, he brought her flowers, he watched her rehearse and applauded her work. When the other guys asked about their relationship, Forrest shyly admitted, yes, that was his lady.

In the riggings high above the ground, as Evelyn practiced with her fellow acrobats, they questioned her about being with Forrest. She smiled coyly and hung upside down as she said,

“Yes, we’re together.”

The other girls giggled and Evelyn was glad she was upside down, feeling blush rushing to her face.

During a break, Forrest was going through his things when he found a tucked away folded piece of paper. He removed it carefully, knowing what it was and opened it to look it as he did when he use to pine away for her. It was Evelyn’s circus poster, the very one Forrest had taken down some time ago. I had kept it for himself, admiring it when Evelyn seemed just as out of reach as the stars. But now they were together, she cared for him and smiled for him and kissed him and the very thought alone made Forrest sigh softly to himself. He then thought how nice it would be if Evelyn signed it for him.

That evening, he had a date with her in her trailer. She said she had sweet tea and cookies for them so Forrest decided to take his prized possession to her, wondering if she would sign it for him. He took some teasing from his friends as he passed them on his way to Evelyn’s trailer and he smiled to himself, feeling nervous and worried. He was hoping she wouldn’t think him strange or creepy and he pat his side pocket, feeling the folded poster in there as he approached her door, knocking gently. He saw her shadow from the curtained window when she came closer to the door and after she peeked out, she opened it and welcomed Forrest inside. He removed his cap before he finished climbing the few steps in and once he closed the door behind him, Evelyn stepped closer to him to kiss him hello. It still caught him off guard, still in disbelief that she would kiss him but he always snapped back just in time to kiss her back.

“I’m glad you’re here. You’re right on time. I got the tea and the cookies ready.”

“I’m lookin forward to them.”

She smiled and took his hand, guiding him to the table. When they sat down, Evelyn served them and then sat down across from him, minding her legs as she crossed them and then said,

“So, did you work a lot today?”

“Not really, just helped out. In between shows there’s not much to do for me.”

She nodded and took a sip of her tea. They made some small talk and when Forrest finished his first glass, he said,

“Um…Evie, I wanted to ask you something.”

She had stood up and was pouring him another glass. She hummed a bit and set the pitcher down.

“Sure, what can I do for you?”

Forrest took a moment before reaching into his pocket and getting the poster out. He unfolded it and looked at it again before sighing and softly asking,

“Would…would you sign this?”

He cleared his throat, feeling bashful about asking, unable to look at her. So he missed it as she smiled, color flooding her face as she took the poster and turned it towards her. She giggled a little and said,

“I look so silly.”

“You don’t. I love this picture.”

She smiled warmly at Forrest and then sat down again, still looking at the picture.

“I’d love to sign this for you.”

She set the poster down and looked for something to sign the poster with. When she did, she sat down again and carefully signed her name on a white part of the poster. She then handed it back to Forrest and said,

“There. To my best fan.”

Forrest chuckled a bit and admired her delicate script, smiling at it as he said,

“I’ll treasure this.”

She only blushed in response.


	1748. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Collage AU. Yusuf is sick to death hearing about his roommate, Eames, crush on one of the guys who lives in the dorm across the quad. Ariadne, Yusuf's girlfriend, suggest that Eames just ask Arthur to come over. Queue Eames's elaborate messaging via tape over the window. Dom sees it first and calls Arthur over to the window, clearly they have to reply back.
> 
> Inspired by ([x](http://azriona.tumblr.com/post/165730505722/asynca-gif87a-com-how-to-make-new-friends-at))

Yusuf groaned as Eames paced behind him.

The both of them were lifelong friends and fortunately, roommates in college. Since they started the recent semester, all Eames could talk about was this cute guy, nameless at first and eventually it became Arthur. Arthur this, Arthur that, Arthur was in his class, Arthur wore this adorable jumper, Arthur wore glasses, Arthur and his beat up looking trainers, Arthur in his band shirts, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur,

Yusuf started rolling his eyes but it got worse when Eames made the discovery, that by some stroke of faith or destiny, that Arthur lived in the same dorm building as them. More specifically, on the side of the building, directly across from their living room window. It was a pure fluke that they even made that discovery. Yusuf was having a cigarette out their living room window when he saw someone across the way coming into their dorm. It was pure fate that Yusuf looked up and was immediately reminded of Eames’ earlier babbling, about Arthur wearing an adorable dinosaur hoodie. It was grey with white spikes going down the back and on the hood and Yusuf chuckled to himself and without thinking, said,

“Eames…mate, doesn’t your boyfriend have the same hoodie?”

From there, Eames freaked out, realizing that Arthur lived across the way from them.

For days, Eames pondered on how to get his attention and finally, Yusuf looked up from his chemistry books when Eames went over to him, picking up his stack of post-its.

“Hey! I need those!”

“I’m going to write him a message on the window!”

“Eames, those are for notes, class notes, not love notes!”

“I’ll buy you another pack!”

Yusuf huffed and watched as Eames stood at their window and began to form letter by letter, a note to Arthur.

When he was done, he had written in big, bright pink letters on their window,

‘MOVIE NIGHT TONIGHT AT 8PM’

He stood and waited as Yusuf watched from the couch. He watched as Eames waved and then stood there hopefully. Suddenly, he said,

“He’s answering!”

Yusuf had to laugh and also see for himself as he got up and walked over to join Eames at the window, looking across the way, seeing Arthur and who had to be his roommate, using their own post-its in yellow, writing a message back.

‘WHAT MOVIE?’

Eames immediately took down the first post-it message and began a new one, Yusuf laughing a little as he saw Arthur and his roommate looking back at them, smiling as well.

‘COME FIND OUT ;D’

Eames had even formed the winky smiley face and Yusuf shook his head but laughed.

“You’re gonna scare him off.”

“Nah, he’s writing back.”

They both watched as Arthur and the roommate worked together writing the next response.

‘BRUH.’

Eames laughed and Yusuf found himself getting into it as he said,

“Write back! Tell him please before he thinks you’re a creeper.”

So Eames took down the last message and wrote,

‘PLS’

Yusuf helped, altering the winky smiley face to a sad one. They then stood back and watched Arthur and his roommate.

‘K’

A frowny face under it, done by the roommate, Arthur doing the large K. Eames felt a little giddy as he and Yusuf took down the frown and made it smile while Eames formed a heart. When they both finished, Eames said,

“He’s writing something else!”

They both watched.

‘POPCORN?’

“Do you think he’s asking if we have any or if he should bring it?” Asked Eames.

“I don’t know mate, ask if he has some, otherwise, I’ll go down and get some.”

Eames nodded, taking down the heart to write another note, leaving the smiley face, asking Arthur and roommate,

‘DO U HAVE’

They waited and watched as the roommate on Arthur’s side disappeared, then came back and helped Arthur write another message.

‘I THINK SO.’

Then the message changed when the roommate disappeared and came back, shaking his head and Arthur wrote the next message.

‘I CAN BUY IT.’

Eames grinned, watching Arthur for a moment, nearly forgetting to reply. It wasn’t until Yusuf nudged him and Eames remembered to write back. Right above the smiley, he said,

‘YES COOL’

He grinned at Arthur as Arthur smiled back at him. He started to write another message and when he was done, he stood by it and waited for Eames to read it and respond.

‘BRB LUV U’

There was a heart beside it and Eames gripped Yusuf’s arm tightly and said,

“This is working! He’s going to buy popcorn, he’s coming! He said love you!”

Yusuf laughed, shaking his head as Eames frantically wrote back, leaving the ‘cool’ from his previous message and underneath, he said,

‘LUV U 2’

Arthur smiled brightly and waved to Eames before he went ahead and Eames jumped up and down for a moment in excitement and then jumped on Yusuf, his friend catching him and nearly falling as he said,

“It worked! We need a movie!”

Yusuf laughed and said,

“I can’t believe that worked…”

“I need a movie! Do we have drinks? Holy shit, I need to change!”

Yusuf went back to the couch to finish as much of his homework as he could before Arthur and his roommate came over.


	1749. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Bane plans dinner and a romantic night in with John, who ends up so busy with work and he forgets to call Bane and tell him. John suddenly remembers and rushes home very late and is so very sorry that he's the worst boyfriend ever. Bane is cleaning up, quite annoyed, but reheats the food and they try to have a good time.

Bane huffed to himself as he watched the clock tick away the last minute of the hour and it now became midnight. John was three hours late and there was not a phone call, not a message…nothing. He even turned on the news to see if there was any kind of ruckus that happened in Gotham that would require all of the force to be on deck but it was surprisingly quiet. Well, quiet for Gotham.

Bane turned away from the window and looked back at the dinner table, the food now grown cold from the dinner he had organized. John had been the one to make a big deal out of a romantic night, promising to bring home good wine so long as Bane made the meal. He had agreed only to be stood up.

He called John’s phone again, hearing it ring only for it to go to voicemail yet again and Bane huffed again and put the phone down and decided to just clean up.

Meanwhile, John was at the precinct working on the last bit of paperwork. He had been caught up in someone else’s drug bust and he had been asked to lend a hand so he did. He wasn’t doing anything and he had time so he figured why not. He then went for some coffee and started chatting with his fellow officers. He took a break and time got away from him. It wasn’t until someone said something about dinner that John immediately remembered he was supposed to have dinner with Bane that night.

He cursed, finishing the last of the paperwork and then grabbed the files, going over to Cordel and said,

“Hey I’m done, could you give these to Hicks? It was his collar he just asked for help on the paperwork.”

Cordel looked up at John and said,

“Sure. You okay, you look frazzled.”

“I just remembered something and I’m in big trouble. Just give those to Cordel okay?”

“Sure thing.”

John thanked him and then went back to his desk, getting his coat and grabbing his keys as he ran out.

It was too late to get wine from anywhere, so John just went straight home. He ran down the hall after the elevator got to his floor and he hurriedly opened the door and went inside, closing the door behind him as he said,

“Bane? I’m here! I know I’m grossly late! I got wrapped up in work and before I knew it was midnight.”

He went to the dining room and saw Bane was already clearing the dishes. John instantly felt guilty as he watched Bane clear the last plate.

“You’re beyond late.”

“I know and I’m sorry.”

“You could have at least called to let me know you weren’t coming.”

“I was coming! I’m here right now.”

“Three hours after the fact.”

John sighed and followed Bane into the kitchen and said,

“I really am sorry.”

“I know you are.”

“You’re right, I could have called. You were probably worried…I’m the absolute worse.”

“You’re not. You’re just thoughtless.”

“I am. You’re right. This was my idea and I blew it.”

Bane turned back to him and sighed a bit, seeing John was sincerely sorry and as annoyed and bothered as he was by the whole turn of events, Bane took the food he was wrapping for the fridge and began to heat it up again. John watched, curious for a moment until Bane said,

“Go ahead get out of uniform. You must be starved.”

John quietly went to do as Bane said and when he came back, he saw him setting the plates back on the table. He placed a fork down and sat, waiting for John to join him so John did, looking at the meal, the back at Bane as he said,

“It looks great.”

“It would have looked better three hours ago.”

“I really am sorry. You know I wouldn’t have done this if I didn’t have a good reason.”

“I know. Well, tonight was a bust…maybe we can try again another time.”

“Yeah…I’d love to try again.”

“Next time, when you’re not working.”

John laughed a little and nodded.

“You’re right. No work next date night.”

Bane nodded and they started to have their extremely late romantic dinner.


	1750. Tuck/Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by rohrkatze: For me, one of the hottest scene by Tom Hardy is the paintball scene in This means war. Could you do a Tom/Tuck version of this (or something like this)?

On their first date out, Tuck had decided to take Tom paintballing.

It was supposed to be a way for Tuck to show off a bit, impress Tom and to show him he was a “dangerous, wild” man without any real element of danger. He didn’t want to be safe. Safe meant boring, safe meant predictable and Tuck didn’t want to be safe.

It wasn’t a full blown paintball scene, no guys dressed in army gear, way too into it. It was where teenagers went with friends, parents took their kids. It was fun and that was what Tuck wanted, because he didn’t want Tom to be hurt either.

They geared up in knee and elbow pads, a vest and goggles and given their paintball guns. Tuck was ready first, waiting to go out when Tom finally joined him.

“Hey, I’m ready! This is so awesome, I’ve never done this before.”

“Well that answers my question about you handling a weapon.”

Tom laughed a little, holding his gun the way most civilians did, the way they imagined they were supposed to hold them. He looked adorable in his jeans and shirt, his vest over his chest, his goggles pushing up his tousled hair. Tuck nodded and said,

“Okay well first rule, you keep that end of the gun pointed away from me.”

Tom laughed and nodded.

“I promise.”

Tuck nodded and once they pulled their goggles down, Tuck pushed back the fake leaf curtain and said,

“Come on.”

He jumped out, grabbing a beam and swinging down to a roof and Tom was shocked. He had never seen anyone do anything like that before and Tuck didn’t even have a paintball gun. Tom ran to the railing and looked over as Tuck yanked a paintball gun from someone, placing his foot against their chest and then shooting them with it. He then leaned on the roof he landed and began firing inside, the screams flowing out as the pop of the paintballs exploded on them.

He then rolled across the roof and got onto his knees, taking accurate, precise shots until he looked over at Tom and said,

“Come on.”

Tom was still standing there, his mouth gaping open as he said,

“Oh! Uh…yeah!”

Tom ran around the railings and down the few steps before he joined Tuck, the both of them crouched down, Tuck holding the paintball gun up as Tom tried to do the same. He stopped when Tuck did and when Tuck heard something, he spun around and fired two shots at some kid and Tom turned around when the kid was already on his ass, shocked and covered in paint. Tuck was already back around, firing off one perfect shot after another, hitting another teenager in the face, though fortunately for him, he was wearing a helmet. He took down his friend beside him and then Tuck kept moving, Tom racing behind him to keep up with him.

Tuck jumped beams, took down other paintballers before they even had the chance to know what hit them and scaled the final wall before he grabbed the opposite team’s flag and then flawlessly jumped down. Tom ran over to him as he said,

“You are scary good at that!”

Tuck was out a breath and covered in sweat as he said,

“Did you see that?”

“That was impressive, holy shit! Where did you learn to do that?”

Tuck feigned catching his breath a moment longer before he answered with a chuckle.

“I play a lot of paintball.”

“Clearly! I tried to have your back but…I couldn’t really get any shots off!”

“Your safety is on.”

“Oh, this thing?”

He held up the gun and Tuck saw it before it even happened and he heard the pop of the gun as he tilted his head just in time to have the paintball whiz by him and explode on the wooden plank behind him. Tom shouted, his gun immediately dropping beside him as Tuck looked surprised and then laughed nervously.

“I told you about keeping that end away from me.”

“Oh God! Oh…are you okay?”

Tuck laughed and nodded.

“Yeah…yeah I’m good. You wanna go get something to eat?”

Tom nodded, a little shaken but then he laughed too and followed Tuck out.


	1751. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Photographer Arthur meets SUPER HOT PUPPY DAD Eames when Eames hires him for a photoshoot of his new puppy. Maybe the photo shoot is like a fake baby announcement or something.

Arthur wasn’t at all concerned or confused when he pulled up to a modest, nice looking house on a picture perfect afternoon. He had been hired for baby shoots, engagements, weddings, all done at people’s houses before so he didn’t give it much thought as he began to take out his gear from the passenger side of his car.

He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked up to the house, double checking the number both on the door frame and on his phone to make sure they were the same before he rang the doorbell. The guy who hired him, “just Eames”, said he needed a newborn shoot and after getting all the information he needed, he agreed to the job. The guy seemed nice enough and as he waited, he heard,

“One moment!”

Arthur put his hands in his pockets and waited. A second later, the door was flung open and there stood a handsome man, wearing a red and white flannel shirt that wasn’t buttoned all the way up so a lot of his chest was showing. He also had a pair of paint stained and torn up jeans and no shoes or socks. His hair was honey colored, messy, his undercut looked as if it was growing back and he hadn’t touched it up. Arthur felt himself swallow hard as he said,

“Hi, I’m Arthur, the photographer.”

“Oh, yes, yes, come in please!”

He stepped aside and Arthur went in. Eames then went around him after closing the door and said,

“Can I offer you a drink?”

“Oh, no thank you. Where would you like to set up? Is there a nursery or another room?”

Arthur looked around as he asked and he noticed that it didn’t seem like a home that had a child. There was nothing to indicate that anyone else but Eames lived there. Eames chuckled a bit and said,

“In the backyard.”

“Oh…okay.”

They went outside and once they did, a tiny little puff of fur let out a little yip and began running towards Eames. Eames leaned down and scooped him up and turned back to Arthur.

“This is the newborn.”

“Oh…I thought you meant a baby.”

“I didn’t want to say it was a puppy right away…I was worried you might turn me down.”

“Hey, a shoot is a shoot. You’re still paying whether it’s a dog or a human so you’ll get no judgment from me.”

Eames smiled and the puppy wiggled a bit, trying to sniff Arthur. Arthur held his hand out to him and smiled a bit as he asked,

“What’s…his name?”

Eames nodded and lovely pet the pup as he said,

“Melville.”

“Melville?”

“Yeah, after Herman Melville. It’s a long story.”

Arthur laughed and shook his head as he knelt down, easing his bag to the ground and asked,

“Should we start?”

Eames nodded, setting Melville down and watching as he immediately went over to Arthur, sniffing his knees, then his bag before he attempted to climb in. Eames stopped him and then said,

“Okay boy, let’s play!”

Melville let out an excited yip as he began to run as fast as his little legs could carry him around the yard. Arthur had to keep a light jog to get some shot of Melville but he laughed, whistling to get his attention and snapping many shots of the little pup looking as if he was smiling, walking towards him, then he got down close to the ground and took some pictures of Melville trotting over to Eames. The light was perfect for every shot and he even took some blooper pictures of Melville scratching his head, chewing on his leg, falling over when he missed a catch, even one of him peeing. Eames laughed throughout all of those moments and Arthur did too.

After about two or three hours, Melville was exhausted. Eames picked him up and cradled him in his arm, Melville’s head resting perfectly in the crook of his arm. He let out a little yawn and Arthur couldn’t help but capture that moment too.

“He’s tuckered out.”

“Yeah he played so hard. You’re so great with him.”

“He’s a good boy. He’s also part of the dream.”

“The dream?”

“Yeah…after the good job came the house and then Melville.”

Arthur smiled, petting Melville’s sleeping head, watching him lick his chops softly in his sleep.

“Sounds like a good dream.”

“Yeah but it’s not complete.”

Arthur looked up at him and Eames just smiled. Arthur cleared his throat a bit and said,

“I should have the proofs by the end of the week. I can give you a CD of all of them if you’d like or unless you just want certain ones…”

“I guess I’ll need to see the proofs. Could you come back then, when the proofs are ready?”

“Um…sure I would have to drop them off anyway.”

“It’s just you then. You’re not part of a big studio?”

Arthur shook his head.

“It’s me and my business. I guess you can say it’s my dream. Only I don’t have a Melville.”

Eames laughed a little and Arthur began to pack up his camera again and picked up his bag. He slung it over his shoulder and Eames walked him to the door, still cradling a sleeping Melville.

“So, you’ll call me when the proofs are ready?”

Arthur nodded.

“Yes. And just so you know, this was the most fun photo shoot I’ve had. My model was awesome.”

Eames looked proudly at Melville and Arthur gave the pup another soft little stroke on the crease of his head before he said,

“I’ll be in touch. Tell Melville I said bye.”

“Will do. And thank you.”

Arthur nodded and began to leave, feeling happy and looking forward to getting the proofs organized and ready.


	1752. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: is it possible to get a sequel to the Angels and Demons Bane/Blake fic?
> 
> Continued from here ([x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F2316962%2Fchapters%2F11341954&t=MmFiMmRlM2U0YjYyYzg4YzVjN2M0NDBlNTI1Y2Q5MDdjMWYyNzhmMSxaZmdodUMzNw%3D%3D&b=t%3AmqK-t5dZDSP5_PFvxALoWQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Flolahardy.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166049816264%2Fhi-is-it-possible-to-get-a-sequel-to-the-angels&m=1))

“Never thought there would be a day where you ran from me.”

John felt him before he even saw him. He was sitting in the park, people watching. It had been some time since he saw Bane and he had done his best to actively avoid him. He had felt ashamed that he had given into his weakness and he felt defeated. When the warmth of Bane’s presence began creeping over him, he took a soft breath and closed his eyes, anticipating the sound of his voice.

When it vibrated through him he opened his eyes again and Bane was sitting beside him.

“I didn’t run. I avoided. There’s a difference.”

“You always put too much pressure on yourself.”

“I could be cast out.”

“And would that be the worse thing ever?”

John looked at him, knowing that Bane had been cast. He had felt sorry for him, but then got over it and now he wondered if others would feel the same for him.

“I’m not meant for anything else. I’m a hunter…I don’t entice.”

“Oh, but you do. You’re just unaware of it.”

John resisted leaning towards Bane’s warm touch, his powerful fingers brushing against his cheek. He didn’t lean forward or back but he enjoyed it and that alone hammered away in his chest. He looked at Bane and softly asked,

“Why are you doing this?”

“I care for you.”

“Nothing will happen to you.”

“Is that what you believe, that I have no one to answer to should I fall for an angel?”

“Your punishment won’t be as severe.”

“It would be worth it for you.”

“And what would we do? Where would we go?”

Bane smiled a bit, looking at John, knowing that he had thought about a future with him, no matter how bleak.

“I will always welcome you with open arms.”

John gave a soft, breathy laugh as he closed his eyes, now leaning towards Bane’s hand.

“I don’t want to be cast out. But I love you.”

“I love you as well.”

“If we run, they’ll find us. We’ll be punished if we come clean. So all we can do…is stay away from each other.”

John pulled back then and Bane was surprised. He watched John stand as he said,

“What do you mean?”

“I will never be able to hunt you down, so I’ll never be able to do my job. So I turning it over to another. I can’t be near you because my heart hurts for you. But I rather not throw off our very existence for something that never be. So I’m staying away.”

He turned and began to leave and Bane shouted out to him,

“You send another angel after me and I’ll kill it. I will tear their wings off and every other that is sent after me until I have enough to fly into heaven to get you myself!”

John stopped and turned back to him. He wanted to say something else, he wanted to run back to him but he also knew Bane would keep his word. He only smiled a bit and said,

“We’ll see how far you get then.”

 


	1753. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Arthur gives Alfie a dog for his birthday. Alfie then brings the dog everywhere with him.

With Alfie’s birthday fast approaching, Arthur was running out of time on what to get him. Alfie had always been generous with his gifts, thoughtful, caring and Arthur always felt as if he came up short.

The day before his birthday, Arthur wandered through Birmingham, thinking of Alfie’s gift when he heard a little yip coming from a little boy. He stopped and saw the kid standing next to a box full of squirming, tan colored puppies.

“Hey mister. You want one? They’re free to a good home.”

Arthur peeked in, seeing three puppies, all of them wiggling, yipping, sniffing and excited. Arthur knelt down, reaching into the box, petting them as he asked,

“You know what kind of breed they are?”

The kid shrugged. Arthur smiled and when one of them nipped at his coat cuff, he laughed softly and said,

“I’m taking this one.”

Arthur scooped him up and even though the kid said they were free, Arthur gave him some money anyway and took the pup home.

Once home, Arthur let him run around and get adjusted to his new settings, sniffing everything, exploring and Arthur played with him a little. He knew Alfie would be fond of the pup. In his bakery a few months ago, there was a yellow lab that took to Alfie the most and followed him around a lot. But he was a stray and he had eventually wandered off and Alfie was a bit disappointed. He didn’t out right say it, but when he spoke of the dog, there was sadness in his voice, his absence missed.

He pet the pups head, wondering what Alfie would name him when he heard Alfie coming in and the pup ran from their bedroom to the door. Arthur immediately got up to follow, hearing Alfie say,

“Hello…who’s this then?”

Arthur smiled as he watched Alfie slowly kneel down, using his cane as support as he pet the puppy, smoothing his fur back as the pup hopped up, wanting to be carried.

“Surprise!”

Alfie looked up at Arthur and slowly got back up, the puppy now tucked against him.

“You got him for me?”

“I did. For your birthday. Do you like him?”

“I love him.”

He closed the door behind him as Alfie took off his hat and hung on it on the rack before he cautiously made his way towards Arthur and kissed him. Arthur took his cane so both hands were free and Alfie grinned, looking at the pup better.

“He’s a mastiff.”

“I wasn’t sure. Some kid was giving the puppies away on the street.”

“He’s gonna be big. I love him.”

Arthur beamed with pride.

“What’s his name?”

Arthur shrugged.

“Whatever you want it to be.”

“I’ll think of something then.”

The pup yipped and Alfie pet him again, laughing a little when the pup made attempts to nip at his fingers, then eventually tried to chew on Alfie’s rings.

The next day, Alfie took the pup with him, wanting to get him use to the bakery as soon as possible and Arthur went as well, wanting to keep an eye on him when Alfie got busy. He wasn’t surprised when the pup trotted alongside Alfie faithfully, being wary of the other bakers and in Alfie’s office, he would bark when Alfie was yelling at someone, as if joining in. He would sleep under Alfie’s desk throughout the day and went for walks with Arthur so he would get use to going to the bathroom outside. At night, the three of them walked back home, Alfie holding onto his leash.

While they got comfortable that night, the pup cuddled up beside Alfie on their bed as Arthur lay on his other side.

“I think he loves you too.”

Alfie smiled a bit, looking fondly at Arthur before kissing his forehead and then turning to look at his pup.


	1754. Alfie/Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: What do they call the puppy? I'm thinking King because it's going to be a big dog who lives like a king. XD

It only took a handful of weeks for Alfie’s mastiff puppy to start growing into himself.

Technically, he was still a puppy, but he was already growing fast and big so much so that seemingly overnight, Alfie had to put him on the floor as opposed to sharing their bed like he did when he was smaller.

Arthur adored him and eventually, the name Alfie had picked out for him.

Alfie had been petting him, absentmindedly as he read when he felt the pup licking at his hand. It was something he had felt him do all the time and when he looked down, he saw the pup licking at his tattoo. The black crown that was on Alfie’s hand was covered in saliva and he reached up, wiping it off on the back of his shirt before he thought of his name.

“King.”

The pup stopped and looked up, his tail wagging in delight and Alfie nodded.

“King…that’s my boy.”

He pet his head as King let him, rubbing his head against Alfie’s hand.

When Alfie returned home with him and let the pup go ahead as Arthur came out to greet him. He paused to pet the pup and then went to Alfie as he kissed him hello.

“How was your day?”

“Well enough. But I finally named the pup.”

“Oh?”

“King, come here.”

The mastiff went over to Alfie and sat down by him as Arthur smiled, petting him.

“Fitting name.”

“Well, he practically lives like one.”

Arthur had to laugh and agree.

At the bakery, everyone who was already afraid of Alfie as he stalked through the halls, grew even more terrified at the monstrous dog at his side. It was only a matter of months before the once adorable puppy that barely reached Alfie’s knee was now walking beside him, hip high and just as vicious looking as his master. When Alfie was in his office, King slept at his feet, snoring softly, but immediately awake when he heard someone coming in. He was alert and when it was cute when he barked when Alfie did, now it terrifying. The loud growl came first, a warning, much like Alfie’s own low rumble and when Alfie exploded, so did King.

King was well trained, obedient and took precedent over every single employee in that bakery and Alfie made that quite clear.

But when they were home, King was relaxed, much like Alfie was. He was kind and affectionate to Arthur, the big sweet pup that Arthur had brought home. It didn’t at all pass him that King was basically Alfie in dog form. He smiled to himself when he watched Alfie nodding off in their bed, King beside him, his large head resting on Alfie’s stomach, Alfie’s hand on him. The two looked as if they had been friends for years and Arthur watched them a moment longer before he turned to make dinner.

He had two kings in the house to feed now.


	1755. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by malenkaya: Eames/Arthur based on a video clip of this song Звери - До скорой встречи.

Eames was out driving one night when it began to rain. He groaned a bit to himself, sliding his fingers over the soft leather of the steering wheel when he saw someone standing on the street. He wore a nice looking outfit covered by a black overcoat, a newspaper over his head as he desperately looked down the street for a cab. Eames saw his face and thought to himself, ‘not bad’ and made a decision.

He pulled up right to the guy and rolled down the window as he said,

“Hey, need a lift?”

The leaned down and at him.

“Do I know you?”

“No, but it’s your lucky day. I’m just a stranger being nice.”

He looked as if he was considering it and then the rain worsening made the decision for him and he got in. Eames slowly pulled back out into traffic and the guy looked around the car, smoothing his hand over the door handle, then the console between them.

“Wow…this is a Bentley right?”

Eames nodded and grinned.

“Sure is.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“Thanks.”

The guy gave him a small smile as Eames asked,

“What’s your name?”

“I’m Arthur. You?”

“Eames.”

“Eames….thanks for the ride. I couldn’t find a cab for the life of me.”

“Yeah the rain makes them impossible to find.”

Arthur agreed and smiled at him as he began to point him in the right direction. As Eames drove, he and Arthur began to talk and found out they had a lot in common. Arthur was warm and funny and sweet and Eames found himself charmed and a bit smitten.

When they arrived at Arthur’s apartment building, Eames pulled up and stopped the car as Arthur smiled at him and said,

“Again, thank you for this. I thought I was crazy for getting in a car with a stranger but…turned out to be the best move I made.”

“Yeah…I was thinking the same thing. Actually…I was thinking if you’re not busy tomorrow night, if I could take you out to dinner.”

Arthur smiled, his dimple appearing shallowly on one cheek as he said,

“I’d like that. You can pick me up here, around eight?”

“Sounds great. I’ll see you then.”

Arthur nodded and got out and Eames waited until he was inside before he drove back.

The truth was that the Bentley wasn’t Eames’. He looked under it as he made some adjustments, working on it as a mechanic rather than the owner. Last night, he was just making sure his work was holding up (and joyriding a little) when he came across Arthur. Now he had impressed him with a car that wasn’t his and he had to take him out to an equally expensive dinner, with money he wasn’t sure he had.

As he changed out of his mechanic’s jumpsuit, he counted what money he had on him and realized he didn’t have enough to take Arthur somewhere nice. He looked over at Yusuf who was almost done getting dressed and Eames went over to him.

“Mate, I need a huge favor.”

Yusuf looked at him and sighed.

“What? I’m not taking your shift tomorrow.”

“No…not that. In fact I’m willing to take any shifts you need me to cover for you.”

“What’s up?”

Yusuf pulled his hoodie over his shoulder as he looked at Eames with concern.

“I met someone. I really like him…but I want to impress him and I’m a bit short on funds so I was hoping you’d lend me just a bit. I’ll pay you back.”

Yusuf sighed and went into his wallet as he took out what he had, handing it over to him as he said,

“It’s all I got on me.”

Eames counted it and realized it would be perfect and he sighed and then hugged him.

“Thanks mate. This means the world to me.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m holding you to taking my shifts.”

Eames nodded and thanked him again before he rushed to change and get out of there.

He took Arthur out to dinner, the best he could afford to further impress him and Arthur was impressed. They had the best wine and appetizers, talking and further endearing themselves to each other. When their dinner was served, they shared, giving each other bites from their forks and laughing as Arthur nearly spilled some on Eames. After dinner, they went for a drive and Arthur gasped when the nearly on low radio began to play a song.

“Oh my God, I love this song!”

When Eames realized what it was, he laughed and said,

“Me too!”

He put the volume up and they both began to sing and dance, the both of them terrible, but enjoying the moment, leaning close to each to be a duet, Eames at one point letting go of the wheel for a dramatic gesture and Arthur grabbing it as they both laughed again.

Eames stopped at a local park and they both got out for a walk. They were still laughing at the terrible but together singing in the car as they walked and when Eames hummed along to it still, Arthur started singing again, causing Eames to join him. Along the elevated cement decorations were dead and dying flowers were potted, Arthur got up and walked along the edge, Eames holding his hand. Then they switched and Arthur held his hand as they walked, still laughing.

It was getting cold but neither one of them cared, just enjoying their time together, the both of them walking and making their way through the park. As they neared a bridge, Arthur stopped and listened as he said,

“Do you hear that?”

Eames listened and realized that there was music playing. He looked around and in the distance saw a band playing. There was some kind of event happening a group in front of the small stage and Eames looked at Arthur with a smile.

“Would you like to dance?”

“Yeah…”

Arthur slowly approached him and Eames took his hand, the other on his waist as they waltzed in a small square in the area around them. Arthur followed his lead, smiling as he said,

“You’re good at this.”

“You’re not bad yourself.”

Arthur only smiled, blushing lightly. When they began to slow down, Eames knew a moment when it presented itself and while still holding Arthur close to him, he leaned closer to him, giving Arthur a chance to move away but he didn’t and he was able to kiss him.

As Eames took Arthur home that night, he saw Arthur had nodded off. He glanced at him now and then as he drove, knowing he couldn’t keep this facade up for much longer. Soon the owner would collect the car, Eames would eventually run out of money…and the longer he lied, the worse it would be. Arthur was perfect for him and he knew that he was the one. There was something that just made them click, everything in sync and lined up. He didn’t want to lose him over a stupid lie.

When he got to Arthur’s building, he woke him and said,

“Hey…you’re home.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. It is kind of late.”

Arthur nodded and looked at Eames again.

“Can I take you out again?”

Arthur nodded, saying yes as he leaned over to console and kissed him good night before getting out and going inside.

While Eames worked the next day, he kept thinking about Arthur. He wondered how he would break it to him, if he would even want to see him ever again. He found himself nervous but knew he couldn’t lie to him anymore.

As he worked, he heard his boss coming in as he said,

“Eames, the Bentley owner is here for pick up.”

Eames sighed, knowing that was a clear and obvious sign if anything. He got in the Bentley for the last time, looking over at the empty seat, remembering Arthur sitting there, remembering their good night kiss and he sighed to himself again, driving the car around for the owner. He parked it and got out, running over to his boss to hand the keys over to the owner only to receive the shock of his life.

It was Arthur. Arthur was the owner of the Bentley and while Eames’ boss went over the work that was done, Arthur only looked at Eames.

Eames was in his mechanic’s suit, filthy from the day’s work. Arthur was in his nice clothes and for a moment, Eames felt ashamed. He was blatantly caught in his eye and he almost couldn’t look back but when he did, he saw Arthur wasn’t angry. He couldn’t help but feel the corner of his mouth tug up and Arthur began to smirk at him. Before either one of them knew it, they were laughing. Eames’ boss looked at them confused for a moment as Eames said,

“I got this sir.”

Without another word, just a head shake, Eames’ boss left, giving Eames the work order.

“You knew the whole time…”

“I had an idea you weren’t as rich as you were making yourself out to be. But…you’re a sweet guy.”

“I’m sorry I lied.”

“I can’t say I’m pleased about it…but I’m glad you didn’t hold out on me too long.”

“I was going to tell you tonight.”

“So earlier than planned.”

“Can…I still see you tonight?”

Arthur nodded, taking his keys back from Eames.

“I’ll pick you up this time.”


	1756. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by malenkaya: I wonder if you may be intrested in another endeavour with the Звери(Zvieri) band? Perhaps Звери - Клятвы this song with Arthur and Eames?

The met when Arthur broke his foot.

Eames was the attending doctor and he had seen Arthur when he came in initially after the accident. He was there as he looked over the injury and asked him how it happened.

“My friend was screwing around on his bike.”

Arthur expected judgment, especially when he heard Eames cluck his tongue at him, but when they looked at each other, Eames was smiling, a little amused. As Arthur came back for his follow-up’s, it was always Eames who tended to him. When Eames went over Arthur’s x-rays one day, Arthur stood behind him, listening, nodding and looking at the x-rays, hearing that he was doing well but then got distracted. He noticed how broad Eames was, how great a shape he was in and as his eyes wandered down, he was caught when Eames turned suddenly.

“Did you hear a word I said?”

“Uh…yeah.”

Eames wanted to be angry.

“Just go get your walking cast.”

Arthur felt a little embarrassed and left to get his walking cast and afterwards, he came back, apologizing, telling Eames he felt foolish. Eames forgave him and Arthur worked up the courage to ask him out.

Their first date was on a rooftop, a place Arthur knew of. They split a bottle of wine and got to know each other, liking each other greatly. By the end of the night, they kissed.

It only evolved, turning into something greater, they lived together, they loved each other but love wasn’t enough. Along the line what was a great romance began to fade away and they parted ways. It wasn’t easy, there was still love there but they were toxic to each other.

They hadn’t seen each other in months after their break up and when they did, it was at the worse possible time. Arthur was on a date with someone else, enjoying his wine and up until then, his time with his date. But then he saw Eames being seated, on his own date.

Arthur couldn’t help but look and watch him as he sat down and his date noticed and almost looked behind him but Arthur smiled back at him, distracting him again. Throughout dinner, as they ate and talked, Arthur stole glances at Eames, seeing how good he looked, how good he always looked and an ache in his heart that never really left resumed its pain. When Eames’ date excused himself for a moment, Arthur watched him go and he saw him for a moment before Arthur’s date got a phone call. He excused himself and there it was, the moment Arthur had been secretly hoping for. He could see Eames looking over his menu before he set it down and went to pick up his glass and saw Arthur.

Arthur looked back at him, wondering if he was feeling the same things, wondering if he had at all missed him the way Arthur missed him, wondering…wondering why he didn’t try harder. Then, Eames got to his feet and Arthur did too, especially when he saw Eames begin to walk, seemingly towards him. Arthur wanted to meet him half way but he was glad he didn’t make it more than a step or two when Eames just took the other chair, his back facing him now.

Arthur sat down, feeling rejected but he knew he deserved it.

Dinner went on, Arthur trying to resume the same energy that he had at the beginning of his date, but he couldn’t stop looking at Eames’ back, watching him have conversation with his date and then suddenly, they were done. Arthur watched him leave, taking a slow drink from his glass and Arthur’s date continued eating. Without wasting another moment, Arthur smiled and said,

“Excuse me for a moment.”

He got up, quickly following Eames out to the lobby of the restaurant, seeing him duck into the men’s room for a moment while his date waited outside. Arthur went in, seeing Eames there at the sink, holding himself up, looking tired and worn out but when he saw Arthur again, he stood up straight.

“What do you want?”

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“We’re done past talking.”

“Eames…”

“I have to go, my date is waiting for me.”

“Eames, just listen for a moment! Look, I miss you. I have missed you!”

“Wonderful, you had months to come to that conclusion.”

He tried to walk past him but Arthur wouldn’t let him, blocking his way stopping him and pushing back.

“You don’t? You didn’t miss me at all? You can’t look me in the face and tell me you haven’t.”

“I haven’t.”

“You’re a liar.”

Arthur kissed him then, forcefully, trying to convey his thoughts and feelings only to have Eames push him back with some force. They panted and glared at each other and Eames just left without another word. Arthur felt he had nothing left and he had to watch Eames leave again. He swallowed hard, collecting himself again and returning to his table only to see his date had left. He didn’t even care, he just sat down and slowly finished his drink.

He had never felt so defeated in his life, miserable and alone. He couldn’t think of a thing to tell Eames to get him to stay, to come back…he knew now why they fell apart. It was on him, his mistakes. He never said what he was supposed to, never did what Eames needed. He was still selfish and reckless and Eames had enough. Even now.

When he finally finished, he paid the bill and left and once he stood outside, he took his phone out and decided to try one more thing. He sent a text message and then waited, taking his chances, promising himself it would be the last one he sent if he got no response. While he waited, he approached the curb and raised his hand, wanting to hail a cab when he felt his phone vibrate.

_‘I love you, too.’_

Arthur felt his heart beat faster, hopeful for the first time in months. He immediately texted Eames back.

_‘I need to see you.’_

_‘I’m coming back to the restaurant. Wait for me there.’_

Arthur smiled as he answered back.

_‘I won’t move.’_


	1757. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: young teen Evelyn being the new kid in school and everyone talks about her being "a boy in a dress". But Forrest ignores them and is nice to her, and Evelyn follows him on the walks home and he finally walks her home every day.

Evelyn always hated being the new girl in school.

The weird, confused, questioning looks, then the taunts and bullying. She always tried to rise above it, but it was wearing her down. Every day that she got ready for school, she told herself, four more years, three more years, two more years…now she was in her final year of high school and she just had to make it through that. She counted her lucky stars her parents were supportive and did what they could to help but even then, sometimes it wasn’t enough.

She did her best to blend in, to stay quiet, to keep her head down. It usually worked for a few months, but sooner or later, someone would figure her out.

A few weeks into the year, she had made a friend, people generally didn’t notice her and she felt confident enough to try something daring. There was enough courage inside her that when she saw the cheerleading announcement, she thought, what the hell. If anything, she just wouldn’t get picked and there were always worse things.

After school, Evelyn and Bertha went to the football field where auditions were being held and after she signed up, she waited her turn. She began to feel nervous, seeing the football team was having its own try-outs and when the guys weren’t doing exercises, they were leering at the girls, whistling and making lewd gestures until the coach called their attention again.

“Maybe this isn’t a good idea..” Evelyn mumbled.

Bertha gasped and nudged her.

“No way! You can do this! And like you said, if they cut you, whatever at least you tried!”

“Yeah but…the guys…”

She looked to the other side of the field and they were busy now, but she feared the worse.

“Forget them. You’ll be just fine.”

Evelyn nodded, trying to pluck up the courage again. Soon it was her turn and she did a quick routine, hoping to be done before the guys noticed them again. She tried out with the group, learning a quick series of dance steps, then she was on her own to show she had some kind of rhythm. As she finished up, she heard,

“Don’t pick her, she’s got the body of a twelve year old boy!”

A cloud of laughter rose and Evelyn felt self conscious almost instantly. She just wore sweatpants and a loose shirt, her hair braided back but a quick glance at the other girls made her feel frumpy and ugly. They were fitted t-shirts, shorts, leggings, some even in their sports bras from the weather still being warm. Evelyn felt herself mess up and she wanted to give up, especially as the taunts and mocking continued. The girls mostly ignored them, some of them did snicker and whisper to each other and when Evelyn finished, she wanted to slink off the field and hide forever when she heard,

“You guys got time to make fun of a girl but you can’t catch worth a damn! Maybe you should be paying attention to drills before you mock someone!”

Evelyn looked over and saw it was Forrest Bondurant. Everyone knew him. He was all business when it came to football and he was the best at it though he hardly said a word off the field. He got the guys back in line and Evelyn so wanted to thank him.

Bertha encouraged her to stay until the end of try-out’s despite Evelyn’s wanting to run and hide. She already knew she wasn’t going to make the team but Bertha was right, it was best to stick it out all the way. As soon as try-out’s where over, Evelyn began to gather her stuff, not even bothering to listen to the cheerleading captain about when results would be posted up. As she picked up her bag, she heard Bertha gasp softly and she looked at her for a moment only to see her surprised face looking at someone. When Evelyn turned, she saw it was Forrest Bondurant.

Now Evelyn stood and gasped softly.

“Hey, I’m sorry about the guys. They’re just…dicks.”

He rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke, looking down, soft and uncertain.

“Oh…it’s okay. Well it’s not…but…thank you for sticking up for me.”

He nodded and Evelyn could hear some of those same guys talking loudly, not at all subtle and totally obvious. She was glad she couldn’t hear them but she could feel what they were saying and she crossed her arms in front of her and looked down. Forrest looked behind him and a simple glare sent them all on their way. He looked back at Evelyn and said,

“Are you headed home?”

She nodded and Forrest put his hands in his varsity jacket as he asked,

“You need a lift? Uh…both of you of course.”

Bertha looked at Evelyn’s blushing face and she said,

“Oh, thanks but I don’t live too far. But you guys go ahead! Evie, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She nudged her and vanished before Evelyn even got a chance to say anything else. Forrest offered to take her bag as they began to walk together and as they did, Evelyn cleared her throat and said,

“Those guys on your team…won’t they give you a hard time?”

Forrest shrugged.

“As long as they show up for practice tomorrow I don’t give a shit what those guys think.”

Evelyn felt a small smile creep on her face as she followed Forrest to his car.


	1758. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Whoops! We're wearing matching/a couple's costumes but I don't actually know you and everyone thinks we came to this halloween party together so .. what's your name?

Arthur and Dom began to make their way out of the car after they parked in front of the well decorated house. It was Halloween and Arthur and Dom were about to go to a party. It was obviously a costume party and Dom had decided to go as Prince Philip from Sleeping Beauty, his girlfriend Mal, who was going to come a little later was going to be Aurora. Arthur was alone, but was looking forward to the party anyway and went as Spider-man. He was actually proud of his costume, it didn’t look like the cheap, costume store type and he had been working out lately so he felt great. He held the mask in his hand and slung a bookbag over his shoulder as Dom put on his cap and said,

“I can’t believe you wore that.”

“I look great and you know it.”

Dom laughed and agreed and once they got to the door, Arthur put his mask on.

They went inside and everyone greeted them, saying hi, everyone in costume, not at all skipping out on the details. The house was fully decorated inside and out, music blasting and everyone having a good time. Arthur took a couple of pictures, everyone loving his costume and he only took off his mask when Ariadne came in with Mal. Mal wore Aurora’s pink gown and a blonde wig, looking every inch a princess and Dom was at her side almost immediately. Ariadne had come with her and was dressed like Araya Stark from Game of Thrones. They all met up and said hi to each other, complimenting their costumes and then going out to mingle. Arthur put his mask back on as he walked with Ariadne and as they went to another room, someone said,

“Hey Spider-man! Be careful, Venom is looking for you!”

Ariadne looked up at him and asked,

“Who’s Venom?”

“Spider-man’s enemy.”

“Oh.”

They went to the kitchen and got a drink, hanging out with the group who was in there, Arthur with his mask pull up to his nose since he could see through the white eye holes. As he finished his beer, someone said,

“Are you here with Venom?”

Arthur laughed and said,  
“No, but someone mentioned it before.”

“Oh I thought you guys were together!”

Arthur looked at Ariadne and they both shrugged at each other.

Throughout the party, Arthur kept hearing comments about this “Venom” who was supposedly at the party, but Arthur hadn’t at all seen. It wasn’t until everyone got together for a group photo and Arthur took a look at it that he saw Venom on the background. Arthur scanned the crowd in the living room and sure enough, standing near backdoor was a guy dressed like Venom. He was broad and wearing the mask, the all black suit fitted snug against him with the white spider emblem on his back. Arthur pulled his mask down to cover his face again as he made his way over, feeling a little bold from the alcohol and having his face covered.

The guy who Venom was talking pointed to Arthur and said,

“Oh shit, it’s Spider-man!”

Venom turned to him and the crowd pointed and cheered a little. The guy, who was dressed like Dr. Doom but not wearing the metal mask since he was drinking, nudged Venom and asked,

“Did you plan this?”

They both shook their heads and laughed as Venom reached up and took his mask off, revealing a handsome face under there.

“Nah mate, just one of those awesome coincidences I guess.”

Arthur decided to take off his mask too and they both smiled at each other.

“Awesome coincidence it is. I thought I’d see another Spider-man here, not Venom.”

“Bit too top heavy to be Spider-man. I’m Eames by the way.”

“Arthur.”

“Damn, kind of hoping for a Peter.”

They both laughed as Eames introduced Dr. Doom, who was really Yusuf and they all talked for a minute before Yusuf went to get himself another beer. Then it was just Spider-man and Venom.

They both hung out and talked, Eames getting another beer for Arthur and the both of them just hanging out in any quiet spot they could find. As it got later on in the night, the crowd began to thin and people started going home. It was then that Dom found Arthur and said,

“Hey, we’re heading out.”

“Oh…yeah, give me a minute, I’ll meet you out by the car.”

Dom saw Eames standing beside him and nodded at Arthur before giving him a wink and left with Mal. Arthur then cleared his throat a little and said,

“So…can I get your number?”

Eames nodded and then gestured to Yusuf while Arthur took off his bag and began to dig around for his phone. Yusuf came over and went into his pockets, getting out a phone and giving it to Eames.

“I’m ready to go.”

“Yeah, in a minute.”

Yusuf nodded and stepped away again as Arthur stood up straight.

“Damn, I wish I had thought of that.”

Arthur noticed Eames gesturing to his bookbag and he nodded.

“Yeah, these things don’t have pockets.”

“It would ruin the lines anyway.”

They both laughed, then exchanged numbers, Arthur putting Eames in as Venom.

“It was good to meet you, Spider-man. Next time, we’ll be better prepared for battle.”

Arthur grinned as he nodded and went along with it.

“Next time, I won’t go as easy on you.”

“Look forward to it.”

Arthur said good night and after getting one more look at his Venom, he left and went to meet Dom and Mal at the car.


	1759. Handsome Bob/Neil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: They meet up the night before, have sex, and in the morning, Neil wakes up and doesn't remember a damn thing (or bits and pieces of the night before) and Handsome Bob is like oh...*feels awkward*

The first thing Neil felt, was sick. He could feel the hangover already on him and he groaned softly, hating that feeling. He slowly opened his eyes and after he focused a bit, he realized he had no idea where he was. He felt his brow furrow as he tried to look around, seeing he was in a bedroom, but not his own or not one he recognized. He lifted his head slowly and looked around a bit more when he began to sit up, he heard a soft moan beside him.

Hangover damned, Neil turned fast and saw someone sleeping beside him. Neil saw he was naked and when he looked down at himself, he was naked too. He groaned a little, bringing his hand to his face as he shook his head slightly and said to himself,

“What did I do…”

He was immediately alert, holding his nausea at bay when the guy turned back towards him, now awake.

At least he was hot.

The guy smiled at him, then seeing the concerned look on Neil’s face, stopped as he asked,

“You alright?”

Neil felt sick, more than so as he swallowed hard and asked,

“Uh…did we…?”

He gestured a little between them and the guy went from smiling, to worried, to embarrassed.

“Yeah…last night.”

Neil groaned again, covering his face as the guy sat up.

“You don’t remember?”

Neil tried to think, but he remembered going to some party and drinking, having a couple of cigarettes and kissing someone on and off throughout the party. After that, he only really remembered this room and only because he just woke up in it.

“Uh…not really. Did we meet at a party?”

“Yeah.”

The guy looked disappointed now and Neil didn’t have time for that. It was bad enough he ended up in some guy’s apartment and now the guy was upset because Neil didn’t remember. He slowly got to his feet, getting his jeans which were thankfully on the floor beside the bed, rumpled and turned nearly inside out and he began to shake them out as he said,

“Uh…well…um…what’s your name?”

The guy drew up his knees under the sheet and clasped his hands after he brought his arms around them and said,

“Bob.”

“Right…okay well…Bob thanks for last night and uh…”

He paused, trying to think as he pulled his jeans on and then looked around for his shirt. In his rush to leave, his panic that he slept with some stranger and the awkwardness of the situation he didn’t realize he had some minor ache on his thighs. He stopped and looked back at Bob as he directly asked,

“Did I bottom?”

He felt alarmed that he had and Bob looked back at him, confused by his tone.

“Yeah. You wanted to.”

Neil again groaned and Bob added,

“We were safe. Used a condom and everything.”

Neil didn’t want to think about it and after taking a few steps and walking around, he found his shirt. He flipped it right side in again and after taking stock of how it smelled (terrible; like booze, weed, throw up and sweat) he put it on again. Now to find his shoes…

In the meantime, Bob got up, getting on some sweatpants and as he pulled a clean vest out of a drawer, he got it on and said,

“Well before you run out, you want a cuppa or something?”

Neil was on his hands and knees looking for his shoes, a position he started to feel flashbacks of, his knees hurting a bit as he knelt there and looked up, seeing Bob going towards his bedroom door.

“Uh…thanks but I’m good. I just want to get out of here.”

“Suit yourself.”

Bob left and Neil looked faster.

When he finally found them, he got them on, realizing his socks and underwear were gone somewhere but he didn’t really care, he just wanted to leave and after getting up, he started to leave. He walked out into Bob’s apartment, none of it familiar in the least, though he saw they managed to knock over a lamp and a couple of frames along the way to the bedroom. He saw Bob in his kitchen, his back to Neil, the kettle already on as Neil thought maybe he should say something, but he didn’t know what. The whole situation was awkward and weird and he barely remembered anything from last night and all he wanted to do was run away.

He put his hand on the door knob about to leave when he heard,

“Safe travels.”

Neil stopped and cleared his throat and said,

“Yeah…thanks.”

He opened the door and left, closing it behind him as he quickly rushed down the hall, finding the stairs and heading out.


	1760. Bob/Wilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: shopping for a halloween costume for Rocco!

It was the weekend before Halloween and Rocco still had no costume. Wilee was upset with himself for waiting so last minute and the first weekend he and Bob had off, he suggested going into Manhattan for some costume shopping.

“Why can’t we just go around here?”

“I checked! All the costumes are either too big or too small. Besides, there’s not that many shops and if we have to go out of the way, we might as well go into Manhattan.”

Bob sighed and gave in, not really finding a reason not to go.

Getting Rocco on the subway was a task on itself. The trains forbad dogs unless they were service animals or dogs small enough to fit in bags. So they did what any good New Yorker would do and obeyed the law by getting Rocco in a messenger bag and Bob slung him over his shoulder as he groaned a bit.

“Goddamn he’s heavy.”

“It’s just until we get off the train.”

Wilee smiled and pet Rocco’s head, who at first seemed nervous but then started to like being carried. They got on the subway and Bob sat down with Rocco on his lap, a few stares and laughter from fellow passengers but otherwise, nothing really stopping them. When they got to their stop, Bob carried him upstairs and out to the street and put him down with a grunt, grabbing his leash as he rubbed his shoulder a bit.

“Oh, he’s not that heavy.” Said Wilee.

“Then you carry him home.”

“Fine, I will.”

Wilee took the leash from him and stuck his tongue out at Bob as Bob rolled his eyes and they got going. Rocco was good walking in big crowded areas. He didn’t mind the noise or the people and since Bob trained him well, he was obedient in stopping and not sniffing people. He didn’t mind when people did pet him though and told Bob and Wilee how beautiful he was. Rocco ate up the attention and seem to smile.

At the first pet store, they went in and looked around, Bob and Wilee trying to come to an agreement on what Rocco should wear. Bob wanted him in something minimal. Getting hats and extra pieces on him was hard enough at the end of the night and Wilee wanted something anything, it didn’t matter because Rocco was the cutest dog. He still had pictures of his past Halloween costumes on his phone and it was hard to narrow it down for him.

“How about a cow?” Asked Bob, looking at the black and white costume.

Wilee scoffed.

“No way. A dragon!”

“He was a dinosaur before.”

“It’s not the same thing.”

“It’s close.”

Wilee frowned a bit and said,

“Cerberus!”

“Come on, some of the neighborhood kids are scared of him already.”

“Name me one kid who’s scared of him. I dare you.”

Wilee put his hand on his hip, waiting for Bob to tell him. Bob thought and then looked away and back down at Rocco.

“Okay, so none of the kids are scared of him.”

Wilee looked satisfied as they kept looking. Not finding anything in the first shop, they left to keep looking.

After a few more stops, Bob began getting tired.

“I’m getting tired. So is Rocco.”

Wilee saw their pup was a little slower as they moved, lacking energy from walking so much, much more than usual. He felt bad and said,

“Okay, this is the last shop then. Then we’ll go home. Whatever we find here, is what he’s going to wear.”

Bob agreed and they looked up and down the aisle for a costume.

“This is perfect!”

Wilee held it up, showing Bob. It was a Sherlock Holmes costume with a plaid jacket and deerstalker hat. There was even a fake magnifying glass attached to the side of the jacket. Bob chuckled and looked at it and said,

“Yeah, that is perfect. I like it.”

Wilee knelt down, showing Rocco and after getting the sniff of approval, they went to go pay for it and then started home. Right at the staircase of the subway, Bob handed Wilee the bag and said,

“Go on then tough guy, you carry him.”

Wilee took it and handed him the bag with Rocco’s costume and then said,

“It’s not a problem.”

Bob grinned a bit as Rocco stepped in the bag and then Wilee put the strap over his shoulder before standing up, struggling a bit as he grunted a little and held Rocco against him.

“Okay…come on.”

He carefully began going downstairs, Bob smiling a little as he followed.


	1761. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Arthur is surprised when Barista Eames hands him a free drink. Arthur doesn't like Pumpkin Spice but he does like having Eames's number.
> 
> Based off this post ([x](http://pugsinparis.tumblr.com/post/166615331699/alexi-mayhew-camimendes-camimendes))

Arthur loved coffee. But that wasn’t the only reason he constantly popped into the local shop three blocks out of his way to and from work. This one particular shop had really good coffee and the cutest barista that Arthur had ever seen worked there, which made his three block side trip completely worth it.

Anytime he popped in, the barista, Eames, would look up and smile. He usually did the register but when it was crazy busy in the morning, he was making the coffee. Arthur wondered just how long he worked since on some days, he was there in the mornings and when Arthur was done with work, but he usually forgot to wonder when he saw Eames smile at him. Eames would usually ring him up and sometimes recommend their new drink to him, which was usually really good. Arthur had trust in Eames’ taste but when the fall came around, Arthur worried that he would be recommended pumpkin.

Arthur hated pumpkin. He hated the whole fad and how popular it became and he loathed it. He only liked pumpkin in pie form and nothing else, everything else tasted gross to him and every season, he feared the pumpkin spice that seem to creep into every single coffee place. He had been somehow lucky not to have the pumpkin poison recommended to him by Eames so far, but that afternoon, his luck ran out.

It was the weekend and he was lucky when he popped in that it was pretty slow, just two or three people at tables and the baristas just hanging out talking to each other. When Arthur came in, Eames went right to the register as he said,

“Hey, Arthur. Nice to see you on a weekend.”

“Yeah, had some errands to run, thought I’d get my caffeine fix.”

Eames laughed and Arthur grinned, feeling proud he was able to get him to laugh.

“Can I recommend something?”

“Sure you haven’t steered me wrong before.”

“How about the season’s pumpkin spice latte?”

Arthur mentally cringed but he smiled and said,

“Sure! Why not?”

Eames smiled and said,

“Usual size?”

“Of course.”

Eames nodded and rang him up and Arthur paid for his drink and then went to wait for it. After he got it, he took a sip and smiled, thanking Eames before he went on his way. He had to throw it out after he was home, but it was worth it to see Eames smile and laugh.

During a work day, Arthur went on his lunch break. He actually did want some coffee but there was a bit of a line and Arthur figured he could sit down for a minute, do some work and then get in line to grab some coffee, see Eames and then go back to work. The line was about five or six people deep and Arthur thought he’d go when it was only three or four. He worked on his tablet at a table for a bit, tuning out the coffee house noise as he answered a couple of emails. When he looked up again to see how long the line was, he was surprised to see Eames coming towards him. He held a cup of coffee in his hand and he set it down beside Arthur and said,

“Saw you waiting for the line to go down.”

“Oh…thank you but I didn’t even order anything.”

“It’s on me.”

Arthur smiled and said,

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

He winked at Arthur as he returned to work and Arthur kept smiling. He picked up his cup and before he took a sip, he saw there was something written on the top of the lid. After he turned it to look at it better, he saw it said,

‘Date - Saturday @ 7?’

There was an arrow pointing to the side of the cup and Arthur turned to look at it, sliding down the sleeve to see Eames’ number written there. He smiled and immediately took out his phone and texted Eames his answer.

‘I’d love to. I’ll meet you here and we’ll have dinner.’

After he sent the message, he looked over to see Eames making some drinks, but then paused to check his phone in between. He looked back at Arthur and nodded and Arthur smiled back at him before he took a drink of his coffee.

It was pumpkin spice. But Arthur found himself not at all minding. 


	1762. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames as his usual self, mischevious jester, is a different person in the safety of his house. He feels burnt out, he only keeps the facade to impress Arthur, his love from afar. One day Arthur discovers Eames is not well, sees his home, a mess everywhere. Dirty mugs of tea, pulled blinds, clothes scattered, and an unshaven, rumpled with bags under his eyes shadow of Eames.

The job in London should have been easy and Arthur figured it would be. It was simple sounding enough, he had a good team and Eames was on the job.

Aside from his brilliance, his knowledge of the city and his talent, Arthur was harboring a bit of a crush. He thought it wholly unprofessional so he kept it to himself, though it was hard at times.

This was one of those times. Eames came in well rested, happy and cheerful. He was home and unworried and easy going, not unlike his usual self but since he was home, it was almost as if he was even more relaxed than normal. When the architect asked for a recommendation on where to have dinner, Eames had a short list of nearby places. He and Yusuf discussed Middle Eastern food and beers sometime later on and their extractor got in on it, wanting to know what was the best place, thinking it all sounded great. He was full of advice and tips and everyone on the team was grateful for it. Throughout the days that they worked, Arthur saw this new side of Eames and he liked it, he liked it a lot.

Near the end of the job, Arthur noticed that Eames seemed tired but seem to draw sudden energy and cheer from somewhere. He began to think it was strange and he started to wonder why he felt the need to cover if he was tired. He gave an internal sigh of relief one night when Eames gave a sudden yawn and stretch and said,

“Okay lads, I’m off. I need to sleep. Call me if I’m needed.”

The extractor and everyone else gave a nod and a wave, Arthur watched Eames pick himself up and he looked exhausted and worn out. Arthur wondered why he waited for so long to say he was tired. He wasn’t needed just yet and he had done plenty of research and work already. But when Eames looked at him, he smiled and said good night and Arthur said it back.

The following morning, Arthur got to the warehouse early and set up as always. As he did, he heard the rest of the team coming in and began to work, only Eames was absent. Arthur didn’t know how to ask without looking a bit desperate for answers but his problem was solved for him when he heard Yusuf say,

“Ah fuck…”

Arthur looked over at him and said,

“Everything okay?”

Yusuf huffed, setting his phone down on the table in front of him as he said,

“Well, Eames is going to be doing work for a couple of hours, but I left one of my notebooks with him by mistake and I need it and I completely forgot he wasn’t coming in until later.”

He looked annoyed but Arthur saw an opportunity.

“I don’t mind picking it up for you. I need to get some breakfast anyway, I’ll go.”

“You sure? I mean, I could go…”

He looked as if he didn’t want to and Arthur laughed a bit and said,

“I don’t mind. Just give me his address.”

“Thanks a million, mate. I still have a compound I want to look over before the job.”

Arthur nodded and watched Yusuf write down his address and handed it over. As Arthur looked at the scrap paper, he asked,

“Want anything while I’m out?”

“I’m good. Thanks though.”

“I’ll be back.”

Yusuf nodded and Arthur only stopped to get his coat before he left.

He got breakfast, coffee and a couple of sandwiches before he went to Eames’. He figured he was sleeping, or sleeping one off and using the cover of research to come in late. Arthur couldn’t blame him, it was a good cover. He was a bit surprised when the address lead him to a row a lovely houses in Kensington, white with black iron wrought fences. Each house had something different about it, different garden, different color door but Arthur knew Eames’ before he even saw the number clearly. The small garden out front was empty as if there was something there once, but not anymore. There were scattered leafs along the walkway and the door itself was a pale, soft blue color. Arthur thought it a nice color and as he knocked, he realized he was about to see Eames’ home. The part of him that cared deeply for Eames got him excited and he couldn’t wait, but the reasonable part of him reminded him he needed to be professional.

When Eames answered, Arthur wasn’t too surprised. He looked as if he had been sleeping, wearing sweatpants and a shirt, a robe over everything, his hair a mess and dark bags under his eyes. Arthur smiled a bit and said,

“Sorry to wake you. But Yusuf needed a notebook he left with you.”

“Oh…right, right…come in.”

Arthur stepped in and his lack of surprise soon turned to total surprise. The exterior of the house seem to be a cover for what was really inside. It was completely dark for one thing, but the little Arthur could see, was a mess. There was piles of everything everywhere. Laundry piled on the few bits of furniture around the living room, dishes and glasses and mugs and flatware all stacked on the coffee table, magazines and books on the floor. Arthur could see dust on shelves, cobwebs collecting in spaces where fragments of light shone through and Arthur knew this wasn’t normal. When Eames came back with the book in hand, he wasn’t the cheerful, upbeat man Arthur had seen that past week. He could see the exhaustion on his face, the stubble on his face that Arthur once took for rakish behavior could just not be bothered to be removed.

“Eames? Are you okay?”

“Yeah…why do you ask?”

He tried to sound like himself, but Arthur could see he was trying and it wasn’t at all natural.

“Your place…it’s just….”

Eames couldn’t look at him. He suddenly seemed embarrassed but he tried to cover and said,

“Yeah…needs some housekeeping I know. I shouldn’t have let you in, now you see what a slob I am.”

He tried to laugh it off but Arthur didn’t buy it. He handed Eames the coffee tray before tucking away Yusuf’s book in his bag before he said,

“Let’s have breakfast and then I can help you clean up.”

Eames looked at him then and shook his head,

“You don’t have to…”

“I know, but I think you need it. And if you want, we’ll talk as we clean. But breakfast first.”

Eames looked a little relieved then and he nodded as he took the coffee from the tray and said,

“I didn’t want you to see this. I especially don’t want you to get your nice clothes dirty.”

“They’re just clothes.”

Eames looked at him warmly then and Arthur felt it too. He bit back saying anything foolish so he took the other coffee and then suggested they have the sandwiches he bought too.


	1763. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Eames is a closeted popular jock, Arthur is a geeky bookworm. They both hook up in secret so when prom comes along and the promposals start, Arthur isn’t expecting to even go but Eames surprises him with a romantic AF promposal!

There were days that Arthur looked at Eames and wondered how he got so lucky.

Throughout most of high school, Arthur went largely unnoticed. He was quiet and kept to himself, studying a lot and keeping his head down. He didn’t have a lot of friends, just Ariadne who hardly had any classes with him, only saw him briefly in the halls and of course, didn’t have the same lunch period with him. Their friendship remained largely outside of school, on the weekends or after school, if she wasn’t busy with work, or school activities. He was fortunate she wasn’t the type to blow him off for other people, she always made time just for him.

So while he did his best to just ghost through high school, he was completely surprised when a soccer player, a quite popular transfer student named Eames, asked him for help in their math class. Arthur was in advance algebra and Eames was in his class too, but he was struggling and he asked Arthur for homework help. From there, they got to know each other and suddenly, Arthur found himself in a romance.

They saw each other after school most often, usually after Eames’ soccer practice and they made out in Eames’ car parked in the emptiest lot they could find. They liked each other a lot and Arthur was always surprised that Eames looked at him fondly, that he wanted to kiss him and touch him just as much as Arthur wanted him. Eames listened to him when he talked and asked about his day and Arthur did the same for him. It was something new and nice and Arthur hated to think about how long it could last.

Around the time prom started being announced in school, Arthur felt a pang of sadness as he thought about it. He could overhear everyone talking about it, everyone talking about who they were going to ask and how, girls discussing their prom dresses and hair, guys talking limo rentals or just super fancy cars and everyone was excited. Except Arthur.

He and Eames were a secret. Eames didn’t want to out himself and Arthur more than understood. He had been unnoticed a lot of his life and he didn’t want this to be the thing that gets people to notice him. He didn’t expect much from Eames anyway, when they went out, they looked like friends spending time together since neither one moved towards public displays of affection, even small gestures like hand holding was way too much for either one. Arthur sometimes wished it wasn’t like that, but he respected Eames’ wishes, no matter how he felt.

He was putting his books in his bag in between classes one day when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He knew it could only be his mom or Ariadne and when he checked, he saw it was Ari.

‘Robert asked me to prom!’

Robert Fischer was the guy that Ariadne had been talking for a couple of months. They weren’t really dating, but they weren’t just friends. Ariadne had been hoping that he would ask her to prom and sure enough, he did. Arthur smiled and said,

‘That’s great news Ari! I’m so happy for you!’

And he was. He was happy for his friend. He just wished he could say the same thing in return. He imagined prom night for him, would be like any other night for him only with a little more disappointment. He had told her about Eames and that it was a secret and she kept it to herself but she felt sorry for the situation he was in nonetheless.

‘ _Maybe Eames will ask you!_ ’

Arthur gave a sad smile at his phone and sighed a little.

‘ _I’m not holding my breath on it_.’

‘ _=(_ ‘

‘ _It’s ok, really. I gotta go to class. I’ll talk to you afterwards._ ’

He put his phone in his pocket and closed his locker door before he went on his way.

After school, Arthur did what he always did while Eames was at practice and that was do his homework and study a bit at the library. When he checked his phone and saw what time it was, he packed up his stuff and went outside just in time to see Eames pull up. He smiled and got in as Eames said,

“Hello darling.”

Arthur felt that overwhelming giddiness that he always felt when Eames called him that. His accent made it sound all the more endearing.

“Hi. How was practice?”

“Oh, I skipped practice today.”

Arthur felt confused for a moment as Eames drove and made a turn.

“How come?”

“Had some errands to run.”

“Oh.”

Arthur thought about asking more, but he didn’t get the chance to when Eames pulled over and parked suddenly. They hadn’t gotten very far and Arthur looked out the window as Eames cut the engine. When Arthur turned back to look at him, he saw Eames was smiling at him and said,

“Look in the back seat.”

Arthur, still confused, looked in the back and saw a bouquet of red roses. He looked back at Eames and watched him lean over in the space between the seats as he grabbed the roses, as well as something else that Arthur didn’t see.

“Arthur, I’d like to formally ask you to prom.”

For a moment, Arthur thought he was hallucinating the whole thing and he blinked a few times, staring at Eames for what felt like hours but it was only moments before he stupidly said,

“What?”

Eames chuckled.

“Go to prom with me.”

He handed Arthur the roses and Arthur took them, his hands shaking a bit.

“You’re serious…”

“I am. I’ve been thinking about us…and I really care about you. A lot. And I don’t want to hide anymore. I don’t care who knows. I want to go to prom. I want to go with you. Will you come with me?”

Arthur felt his mouth fall open and then saw what the other thing that Eames grabbed from the back seat was. It was a plastic container holding another flower, a boutonniere, just for him.

“Yes…I’d…I’d love to.”

He was a little embarrassed that his eyes started to water and he reached up to his face, wiping at them quickly, sniffling a little as Eames laughed a little and leaned over, kissing him, then kissing his cheek as he reached up to Arthur’s cheek, wiping away his tear. Arthur then laughed a little and sniffled again, wiping away at his face as he said,

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I’m glad you said yes. Now you can have this.”

He gave the boutonniere to Arthur and smiled and Arthur looked at it, excited.

“I got a matching one for me. And tickets too. Everything is ready. I just have another question for you.”

“What?”

“Do you want a limo or should I rent Rolls?”

Arthur smiled as he leaned over to kiss him.

“A Rolls would be awesome.”


	1764. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Yusuf and Eames order a pizza and Yusuf tells them to send their cutest delivery boy for Eames. He makes Eames get the door when the pizza arrives and it's Arthur on the other side. Love at first sight and all that.

Yusuf and Eames were hanging out one afternoon, bored, trying to figure out what to do.

“We should go see a movie.”

Eames was tossing up a rubber ball that he picked up from Yusuf’s end table. He threw it up in the air, then caught it again and again as he laid back on Yusuf’s couch.

“Okay, but what movie?”

Yusuf huffed and shrugged.

“I don’t know.”

Yusuf ran his fingers through his hair and slouched back and said,

“Hungry?”

“Yeah, I could eat.” Eames said, still tossing the ball in the air.

“Pizza?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

Yusuf nodded and picked up his laptop and after booting it up, he went to the pizza site and began to place an order.

“Pepperoni? Sausage?”

“Yeah to both, mate.”

“Peppers?”

“Just on half.”

Yusuf nodded and continued filling out the order and when he reached the bottom where there was a box to add in additional requests, Yusuf looked at his friend and grinned to himself. He thought he’d be nice, play a little trick and there was no harm if anything didn’t happen. He quickly typed in,

‘Please send your cutest delivery boy’

He then hit submit and then they sat back to wait. Yusuf was never more excited for a pizza.

After about half hour, closer to forty-five minutes, now having plans to see a movie later on that night, the doorbell rang. Yusuf was grateful he was in the kitchen getting them some beers so he leaned back to see Eames still on the couch and said,

“Mate, get the door!”

Eames nodded and got to his feet and went to the door, opening it and seeing the delivery boy. Eames grinned a little, seeing how adorable he was in his uniform, his hair wavy and flopping over his forehead. He looked up at Eames and a hint of blush appeared on his cheek as he said,

“Hi, large pie, pepperoni, sausage and half peppers?”

“Yeah, that’s us.”

He accepted the box and as he did, he said,

“Oh, let me get you a tip, hold on.”

He left the door open as he went back to the living, setting the box down and getting his wallet out as he made his way back to the door. He opened it as he looked at the delivery boy and asked,

“What’s your name?”

“Arthur.”

“Arthur…thank you for your prompt service.”

He removed a couple of bills from his wallet, not even looking at them as he handed them to Arthur. Arthur accepted them with a shy smile and said,

“You’re welcome.”

He pocketed the money and then hugged the pizza bag close to him and slowly began to make his way down the hall. Before he got too far, Eames called out to him,

“What time are you done working?”

Arthur turned back to him and said,

“Uh…eight thirty.”

“You want to go to a movie tonight?”

Arthur smiled and said,

“Yeah. Want to meet at the theater?”

“Yeah, say nine?”

Arthur nodded and then continued to go as Eames grinned as he watched him leave. Eventually, Arthur was out of sight so Eames stepped back inside. He sat down with Yusuf again, his beer and an empty plate waiting for him.

“Did you make a date for tonight?”

“Uh…yeah I did. Sorry mate.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

As Eames went to lift up the pizza box lid, he saw a white sticker with the typed in message, ‘Send your cutest delivery boy.’ Eames laughed and shook his head as he looked at Yusuf, seeing his proud grin.

“You’re welcome.”

Eames could only continue to laugh.


	1765. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Evelyn falls sick to some minor flu. Forrest sees her coughing and sneezing and trembling when she does chores around the establishment. He personally sweeps her off her feet and takes her to bed and doesn't let her up, attempting at doing everything for her but ending up asking her about this and other, at the end of the day he thanks her for how amazing she is.

Forrest could see something was wrong almost right away.

Evelyn came to work wearing her cardigan, buttoned up and a nice scarf around her throat that would have looked fashionable if not for her messy hair. She looked as if she made the attempt to brush it but gave up halfway and a tousle of dark waves fell over her shoulders. She sniffled and constantly pulled a hanky from her sleeve, the tip of her nose red, her eyes watery. When Forrest asked if she was feeling okay, she smiled and nodded, saying she was just fine.

It was obvious she wasn’t. Customers commented to her that she should get some rest, have some tea, not be on her feet, was Forrest making her work? She would smile and laugh and say she was fine, though a little slow and not on her game.

It wasn’t until closing time that Forrest made her sit and he cleaned up by himself.

“You’ve been sick all day.”

“No, I-”

“Save it Evie. You sound like my brothers when they were sick. No, I’m fine, I’m fine and then they’d get sick all over the place or pass out from fever.”

Evelyn sighed and said,

“Okay…I’m sick.”

Forrest called in Jack from the back and told him to take over and not to screw around, he was bumping off early. Jack nodded and Forrest picked up Evelyn from the stool she was sitting on and took her out to his car to take her home.

He personally put her in bed after she changed herself and he stayed the night. In the morning, he woke up to her sniffling and sneezing and after a stretch, he leaned over, feeling her forehead, a fever already starting.

“Stay put, I’m gonna make you some tea.”

Evelyn nodded and she stayed in bed as Forrest got some tea ready for her.

While Evelyn had tea and nodded off in and out all day, Forrest took care of her. Or rather, he did his best. He wasn’t sure where Evelyn kept a lot of her things so he had to ask her were the spoons were or where some of the pots were kept. He needed to know where the sugar was or where some of her glasses were. When he wanted to make a fire in her fireplace to keep her home warm, he saw there was no firewood so he had to ask where she kept her axe.

At one point Evelyn attempted to get up, but Forrest wouldn’t have any of it. He put her back in bed and Evelyn sighed.

“Forrest, I can get up. I know where my things are, I can help-”

“I can get around. I’ve taken care of my household, I can take care of yours.”

She felt swoon as Forrest was determined to tend to her and her house while she was sick, even more than so when she got chills and Forrest wrapper her up in his heavy cable knit cardigan. He brought her lunch and tea, despite asking where she kept everything and when she felt a little better and she sat up, he pulled her hair over her shoulder and tied it off for her after brushing it smooth again.

“Forrest…you’re a saint.”

Forrest grunted a bit as he tucked her in.

“I can’t leave my lady to be sick. I am gonna run into town before it gets too late, pick up some medicine for you.”

“You don’t have-”

“Save it Evie, I’m already going.”

She laughed a little and nodded, still sniffling as Forrest left. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, Forrest was smoothing back her hair, waking her up gently as he said,

“Hey, I’m back.”

“I thought you were just leaving.”

“You fell asleep.”

“Oh…”

Her voice was sleep heavy and she yawned, turning her head. Forrest sat beside her again and said,

“I remembered where you kept your cutlery.”

She laughed a little as he poured her some cough syrup into a spoon and then gave it to her.

“How do you feel?”

Forrest was surprised for her to ask that.

“I’m fine, Evie. I should be asking that about you.”

She smiled, folding her hands on her lap now that she had taken her medicine.

“I know but I can ask about you, make sure my man is alright.”

He gave a bashful smile and then took her hand.

“You’re wonderful Evie. You do so much…I feel like I’ve been taking you for granted.”

She shook her head and gave his hand a squeeze.

“Well either way, thank you for being so wonderful.”

“You’re wonderful.”

He stood up and leaned over, kissing her forehead.

“Get some rest. I’ll be right here.”

She nodded, resting her head back on her pillows as Forrest tucked her in and let her sleep as he sat back, taking out his whittling from his pocket and getting to work while she slept.


	1766. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Ooh could we get some more new girl Evelyn with Forrest please? That first chunk was great! Maybe they've gotten super close, until Forrest becomes interested in Maggie. Evelyn is so hurt and they fight until she finally kisses Forrest and tells him how safe he makes her feel. Forrest is confused and doesn't know what to do when Evelyn runs away

Evelyn felt she should have known better. Known better than to fall for someone like Forrest.

He had been the first person, aside from Bertha, to show her kindness. He was sweet and soft spoken, despite being the football captain. He was quiet off the field and shied away from school reporters and photos and anything that really called attention to him.

He showed Evelyn attention and praise, making her feel better about herself. When she tried a new hairstyle or a new outfit, Forrest noticed and told her how nice she looked. It made her feel pretty…something she always had a hard time feeling.

Bertha noticed, nudging her when she saw the new things, the new hair, the new clothes, teasing her and saying,

“Dressing up for Forrest?”

She sighed a little and didn’t deny it and blushed which only made Bertha smile and link her arm with Evelyn’s.

After a couple of months, Evelyn felt her crush grow only stronger, especially being around Forrest more, but that was before he broke her heart. She was about to meet him at his locker, football season now over and she was looking forward to getting a ride home from him as she had been getting for the past few months. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she looked up and saw Maggie there, leaning against his locker, the both of them talking. Maggie was a pretty girl, very pretty, neither super popular but not unknown. She wasn’t part of any activity or club and Evelyn only knew her because she was stunning without really trying.

Seeing them talk threw her off her stride and for a moment, Evelyn thought of hiding. But then Maggie left, touching Forrest’s shoulder as she passed him. Forrest turned to watch her go and he was still distracted when Evelyn joined him.

“Hey.”

“Oh, hey Evie.”

“Should I come back?”

Forrest turned back to her and chuckled a bit.

“Sorry. Just, Maggie…”

Evelyn gave a nervous laugh, trying to act nonchalant as she said,

“Yeah, she’s pretty. You’re interested?”

He nodded, but then shrugged a bit, a dopey look on his face and Evelyn thought she might cry. But she bit her lip, knowing that Forrest didn’t know how she felt, they were just friends…just friends and Evelyn would be a good one and act as if her whole world didn’t just fall to pieces.

“Then make a move! Someone else is gonna snap her up.”

She felt the knot at her throat as she finished and she wondered if it was believable. Forrest didn’t seem to notice, he just laughed and shook his head as he gestured they go.

Evelyn’s stomach hurt. She sat quiet in the car the whole time, her hand against her stomach as she wondered how she could possibly stand the sight of them together. Suddenly, she hated Maggie and everything she had because among them, she had Forrest’s attention. The very thought of them dating made her feel sick, made her chest feel tight. She gritted her teeth a bit as she thought of them holding hands, of them looking at each other sweetly. It just wasn’t fair.

She was home before she knew it and she looked out the window and saw her house as Forrest stopped the car.

“Oh…I’m home.”

“Yeah. You were quiet the whole drive. Something on your mind?”

“No…I just…I don’t know.”

“You sick?”

“No.”

“You mad at me?”

“No.”

But her answer had some bite and Forrest made a face at her.

“Yeah that’s believable.”

“Just leave me alone.”

“I just want to make sure you’re okay, you’re the one snapping at me.”

“What do you care?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?! What did I do? Evie, I can’t fix whatever I did if you don’t tell me what I did!”

“Nothing, okay? You didn’t do anything.”

“Then why are you mad?”

“Because! Because…you like Maggie.”

“What does she have to do with anything?”

Evelyn sighed and without much thought leaned over and gave him a kiss. When she pulled back, she saw it left Forrest stunned and while she felt the heat rushing to her face, she blurted out,

“I like you! I’ve liked you for a while because you’ve been so kind to me and so sweet and you made me feel safe for the first time in my life! You made me feel pretty and I was stupid to think you’d ever be more than my friend. But whatever, just date Maggie!”

She turned and got out of the car, slamming the door behind her as she quickly rushed up the path to her house, feeling tears building up as she went inside and rushed up to her room.


	1767. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Okay, maybe one more new girl Evelyn: Forrest realizes he feels the same about Evelyn but has no idea what to do. So maybe Evelyn’s mother invites her daughter’s “special friend” to their house for Evelyn's birthday, and he goes all out with a present. Finally, Forrest tells Evelyn how he feels and they kiss on the swing in the yard.

Forrest didn’t know what to do.

After Evelyn admitted her feelings to him, she avoided him. She wouldn’t ask his texts or his calls, at school, she seemed to disappear and Forrest wondered how he could fix it. He ended up asking Bertha.

“Hey, how’s Evie?”

Bertha sighed as she closed her locker door and slung her bag over her shoulder.

“She’s…you know…sad I guess.”

“I’ve been trying to talk to her but she keeps dodging me.”

“Well she doesn’t want to get in the way of you and Maggie.”

It was then that Forrest noticed that Bertha wasn’t exactly being nice to him and he sighed and shook his head.

“I haven’t even talked to Maggie since that day Evie saw us. In fact, she only asked about a class that one of my brother’s was in.”

Bertha looked at him differently then and said,

“Oh…”

“Yeah, could you please talk to her? Tell her I have no interest in Maggie?”

“Sure.”

Forrest felt relief hearing that she would help him out.

A few days later, he got a text from Bertha.

‘Evie’s mom is going to invite you to her birthday party!’

Forrest gave his phone a weird look.

‘What?’

‘I explained everything to her. She felt bad so she’s inviting you so you can talk to her and Evie and she can’t avoid you!’

‘Oh man that’s great, thank you so much!’

‘You owe me ;)’

‘I sure do.’

Forrest only had to wait for a little while before Evelyn’s mother called him. He was polite and thankful to be included and after she thanked him for coming, she gave him the details. Immediately afterwards, Forrest left to go buy Evelyn a gift.

That weekend, he felt nervous pulling up to her house. They hadn’t spoken in almost a month, which felt like years after talking nearly every day prior to this whole mess. He picked up Evelyn’s gift from his passenger seat and took a deep breath before walking up to her door and knocking. He was greeted by Evelyn’s mother and she smiled.

“You must be Forrest.”

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you for inviting me.”

“Of course. Please, come in.”

He stepped inside and she lead him to the living room where all the other guests were. He only recognized Bertha, the other girls unknown to him and he felt awkward when the giggling and chatter stopped and Evelyn looked at him and so did every set of eyes. Bertha smiled and nudged her and Forrest smiled at her. She stood up, excusing herself as she went over to him and said,

“What are you doing here?”

“Your mom invited me.”

She sighed and looked down, tucking her hair behind her ear and Forrest then asked,

“Can we talk? Please? If you don’t like what I have to say, I’ll leave, I promise.”

She nodded and they went out to the backyard where a single swing hung from the only tree in the yard. It was massive and provided a lot of shade and Evelyn went there, sitting on the swing as Forrest stood beside her.

“I got you a gift.”

She looked up and saw the small box that fit in Forrest’s hand and she wondered what he could have gotten her. So she took it and slowly opened it, lifting the lid up and seeing a heart shaped locket. She gasped softly as Forrest said,

“I don’t like Maggie. In fact, she doesn’t like me either. I thought maybe for a second I did, but after you told me how you felt, I realized it was nothing. I like  _you_  Evie. I wanted to tell you after I was certain but you didn’t talk to me.”

She listened, her mouth slightly agape before she looked up at him.

“Really?”

He nodded, kneeling down beside her as he asked,

“Would you be my girl?”

Evie sniffled a little and smiled before she nodded.

“Yeah…”

He helped take the locket from the box as she lifted up her hair, letting him clasp it around her neck. When he was done, he let it fall naturally against her and he knelt back down in front of her as she leaned closer to him, putting her arms around his neck as he leaned up to meet her halfway, kissing her.

Meanwhile all of Evie’s guests and Bertha all watched from the backdoor and awwed afterwards. When Evelyn looked up, Bertha and the girls pretended to look at something else and Evelyn laughed when Forrest looked over his shoulder. He then chuckled and said,

“Should we go back inside?”

“In a minute.”

And she kissed him again.


	1768. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: After months of holding Blake captive during the occupation, Bane has fallen hard for him. He doesn't want to express his feelings since they're on opposite sides/fear of rejection, so he says all of the things he wants to say in the League's language. Blake never understands anything, but asks Barsad the meaning of some of the words he remembers hearing.

By the time the first snow fell in Gotham, Bane was well aware of his feelings for the detective.

John had forfeited his freedom in hopes that the rest of the force would find its way out, that the Bat would return, that something would happen. He had hoped his capture would bide everyone time.

He had expected the worse and was shocked that he had received the complete opposite. Bane had him held in a comfortable room. In fact the only thing that really gave away that he was being kept prisoner was the guard outside of John’s room. They had taken one of Gotham’s more luxurious hotel, so John was kept in a suite where he had an excellent view, a warm bed and clean food and water. He felt guilty, knowing he should have been down in the sewers with his fellow officers, starving, half frozen. Instead, every other day, he was having his fresh laundry brought to his door along with three square meals. He woke in comfort, slept in comfort and his only worry was Bane.

Bane on the other hand, was grappling with thoughts and feelings that developed. He had, had time to speak to John, to learn about him, to get to know him. He had found himself fascinated with the detective, impressed with his intelligence, with his wit. But he knew better than to speak those thoughts aloud. The circumstances were not the best, they weren’t even good and John was his hostage. There was a lot going into play and Bane knew that even if he wanted to, even if he thought John might return his affections, there was a good chance that it might not even work out once John was free. So he stayed silent.

Barsad had been his friend, his alley, his right hand man for years. So Barsad knew Bane almost as well as Bane knew himself. Barsad was able to pick up that Bane was feeling something towards the captured detective and he mentioned so, briefly in Arabic one evening. He kept it low and between the two of them as they stood against John’s closed door. Bane admitted nothing at first, saying he was more interested on an intellectual level. Gradually, he began to admit that there was something there, but he would never tell John himself.

Barsad said that perhaps after this was all over.

Bane scoffed, saying that would be giving hope to a hopeless situation. That even if it all played out to their liking, that they all survived, who’s to say John would even forgive him or even want him.

Barsad countered, telling him that he was assuming he knew how John felt.

Bane waved him off, telling him he was pretty sure that the detective wouldn’t want a criminal as a love interest.

Meanwhile, at times, John would hear them speaking and at first, he thought Bane was giving orders for his execution. But then he realized he was just speaking to his guard, to Barsad.

They spoke at length and John found himself not at all understanding a word of it. It was in another language and much too fast and low for John to even grasp what language it was. He would lose interest, especially because he didn’t understand, but once or twice, he caught his own name.

He thought if he listened now and then, he might piece together what was happening or what they were saying, but all he did was pick up a few random words here and there.

One night, when Barsad brought him his dinner, John was standing at the window, watching the city being buried under a blanket of snow.

“Dinner.”

“What is it tonight?”

“Roast and scalloped potatoes.”

John turned and went to the small table where Barsad set his food down. He sat down and thanked Barsad and before he left, he asked,

“May I ask something?”

Barsad turned back towards and waited for John to ask his question.

“What does, fayidat rumansia mean?”

He stumbled over the proper pronunciation but got the point across. Barsad smiled a bit and asked,

“Where did you hear that?”

“Around.”

“Roughly, it means romantic interest.”

“Oh.”

“Is that all?”

“What does n-nuri mean? Am I saying this completely wrong?”

“It’s not your tongue, but your effort is good. It means, light.”

John seem to be taking in all the information, picking up his fork and pushing around the potatoes on his plate. Barsad again asked,

“Where did you hear these words?”

“Passing conversation. Sometimes, there’s not much else to do but listen.”

Barsad nodded and saw John looking as if he wanted to ask something else.

“Just say what’s on your mind.”

John looked back up at him and asked,

“Do you think Bane will let me go free?”

“Eventually, yes. He has no plans to hurt you.”

John breathed deeply and exhaled.

“That’s good to know.”

“He thinks highly of you, you know. He admires what you did, for the protection of others.”

“I’m grateful for what he’s done.”

Barsad nodded and then John said,

“One more thing.”

“Yes?”

John hesitated again and then shook his head.

“Nevermind.”

“If you change your mind, when I return for your dishes, you can ask.”

John nodded and once he was alone, John ate what he could, but he was distracted, his mind trying to process what Barsad told him. He wondered what it all meant, if he thought what he was thinking was right or was he jumping to wild conclusions. The only way to confirm was to ask Bane but he couldn’t quite work up the courage for that. Instead, after he finished eating, he stood back up and returned to the window, letting his thoughts wander.


	1769. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Bane and Robin Blake to the video clip Звери - Все, что тебя касается. In whatever universe you wish to put them. However if possible I would like for Bane to lift Robin so the latter could wrap his legs around his waist and take action against a wall

John felt worry and panic as he changed his shirt for what had to be the millionth time. He was frustrated with everything, with himself, with his wardrobe and with the fact that he couldn’t make up his mind.

Bane had asked him out (finally) and John had happily said yes. They agreed on dinner and would leave the rest make up as they went along. It left John in knots afterwards, trying to figure out what to wear.

He tried on casual shirts, t-shirts, polos but it all looked like he wasn’t at all trying, so he tried some button downs and some jackets, but that all looked too formal, so he tried button downs, open, under sweaters, on their own. And that sort of looked nice, but then he couldn’t decide on the color. White was too office looking so he needed a different color.

Then he needed to change his pants. Jeans? Khakis? Chinos? He changed in and out of pants, every single pair he owned with the exception of his sweatpants and track pants.

Finally, he sighed deeply as he buttoned up the last buttons on his pale blue shirt with tiny dark blue diamond pattern. He left it right below his collarbones and then opted for a necklace, for a more casual look. He had on black jeans, cuffed so his chelsea boots were seen. The sleeves on his shirt were rolled up and he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to give a nice, tousled look. He stepped back to look at himself in his full length mirror and he sighed deeply, pleased with what he saw. He picked up his cologne and was about to spray some on when the doorbell rang.

He did a quick spray and then swallowed hard as he put it back down and rushed out of his room and headed to the door. He paused for only a second before opening it and saw Bane on the other side. He looked amazing wearing his dark grey cargo pants, black shirt and leather jacket. Everything was simple yet he looked so amazing and stunning. Bane seemed to be in the same state of mind as he looked at John.

Suddenly, they both lunged at each other, putting their arms around each other, kissing each other deeply, frantically. John pushed off Bane’s leather jacket, grabbing at his shirt as Bane lifted him up easily and pressed him against the wall, still kissing him deeply. Bane only set him down for a moment, his mouth still flush against John’s as he undid the buttons on John’s shirt. However, in a frantic rush, Bane gave up and just yanked it open, sending buttons flying and John gasped for a moment before he forgot about it the next second and then took off the shirt, guiding Bane back to his room.

They settled on his bed, John straddling his lap as he pulled up Bane’s shirt, tugging it off and throwing it aside as they both fell back, the both of them trying to undo each other’s jeans.

It wasn’t exactly the date they had planned, but it was still dinner. Or at least, it was after John called out for pizza and he and Bane watched T.V on his bed as they waited for it. Bane held onto him, John resting on his shoulder, not really paying attention to the screen.

“I’m sorry about your shirt.”

John didn’t know what he meant before he remembered and laughed softly.

“It’s okay. Worth it.”

Bane smiled a bit.

“I didn’t mean to be so forward.”

“I’m not usually like this myself but…you…I don’t know. You got me so worked up.”

“Me too.”

They looked up and kissed each other again. When John’s doorbell rang again, John moved back and said,

“Pizza’s here.”

Bane nodded, still under John’s sheets and blankets as John pulled on his jeans and rushed to the door to answer. He came back with the pizza and some napkins and said,

“Dinner time.”

Bane smiled and they both sat down on John’s bed and started to eat. They looked at each other, smiling and after a few bites, John asked,

“What are we doing for our next date?”

Bane chuckled and wiped at his mouth.

“I’m not sure. But we should wait for this part of the date until afterwards.”

John laughed and agreed.


	1770. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Evelyn is working as a stage and performers assistant in a high end strip club. She is friends with the star of every show, Patrick 'kitten' Brady, who teases her everytime when the liquor delivery is due and if she will ever talk to the misterious handsome man she is fawning over because whenever she signs the papers and Forrest tries for a small talk she only nods and uh-uhms and scurries away asap.

Despite working at a burlesque club, Evelyn found herself still hidden away and in the shadows. She was mainly an assistant and a stage hand when they were short and she loved her job. She loved to sit on the sidelines and watch the performers, especially her close friend and by far best performer of the club, Patrick who went by Kitten on stage.

She sometimes wished she could pluck up the courage to go on stage but she quickly knocked those ideas out of her mind when she would look down at her shapeless form and felt her messy hair falling over her shoulder. Kitten often told her she should go out, try, she had a knack for it, but Evelyn always rejected the idea.

Besides, she couldn’t tolerate the idea of people looking at her, of seeing her and criticizing her. But she especially couldn’t tolerate the idea of Forrest seeing her.

Forrest was delivery guy who every other week, came in to drop off that week’s liquor order. He usually kept his head down, eyes on the floor, got his order signed and left right away. Evelyn noticed him each time and Kitten teased her mercilessly about it, saying she should just go up to him and chat him up, ask him out for a drink. Evelyn would always blush furiously and say never. She could never.

Once or twice, she had to sign for the order herself and she had to come face to face with Forrest. She blushed and thanked the lord above for the dimness of the club as he adjusted his cap and asked she could sign for the delivery. She nodded and bit her lip, looking down at the form, suddenly hyper aware of signing her name and she felt like she would screw it up because she felt Forrest was watching her. He wasn’t, feeling awkward himself, but she couldn’t help but feel like she worked extra hard on her name that time.

Kitten saw the whole interaction and from then on, did her best to make sure Evelyn signed for the delivery.

Whenever Evelyn had to sign, Forrest would start to recognize her and ask how she was, or how her night was going and Evelyn would feel tongue tied and awkward, sometimes mumbling fine or okay, always focusing on signing for the delivery because when she looked up at him once and he sort of smiled at her, she dropped the delivery slips from the clipboard and they both had to pick up all the papers. After shoving all of them back at Forrest, she rushed off, completely embarrassed.

Kitten nudged her one night before she went on stage and said,

“Hey, the delivery is early tonight.”

Evelyn sighed in relief, yet a little disappointed when the manager was there to sign for everything and Evelyn said,

“Manager’s got it. I’m good.”

“You’re going to blow your chance at talking to him.”

“He wouldn’t be interested in me anyway.”

“Says you. I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. The both of you always miss each other.”

Evelyn looked down at her hands and then tucked her hair behind her ear as she shook her head.

“No…there’s nothing to miss.”

Kitten only sighed and shook her head at her friend.

It was another few weeks before Forrest returned, liquor delivery with him as always. Evelyn happen to be at the bar at the moment and she swallowed hard when Forrest sort of smiled at her and said,

“Good evening.”

“Hi…” She said softly.

Forrest handed her the clipboard and a pen and she dropped the pen, groaning to herself as she knelt down to get it, only finding herself face to face with Forrest, who had also knelt down to pick it up for her. They smiled at each other and Evelyn laughed a little.

“Sorry…”

“No problem.”

They stood back up and Evelyn started to sign her name when Forrest asked,

“I never seen you on stage.”

Evelyn stopped and looked up at him, her face warm.

“Oh, I’m not a performer. I just assist.”

“Oh…okay. I thought I was just unlucky and never caught your show.”

Evelyn felt really warm then and Forrest cleared his throat, looking away for a moment. Evelyn handed him back the signed slip and said,

“Thanks…”

“See ya in a few weeks then.”

She nodded and turned without another word and began to go back stage, her hands up to her face, covering it as she felt so flustered and embarrassed and excited. 


	1771. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: "I need an asshole date for Thanksgiving to piss off my family. Will you, relatively random stranger, be that date?"

“So uh…I know that we don’t know each other too well but…would you think about coming to Thanksgiving dinner with me?”

John looked up at Bane as he started to lift up his bag from the floor. He had only known Bane for a few weeks, mostly at study groups, now and then at the coffee shop for small talk and then a couple of days before Thanksgiving break, Bane asked him to accompany him to dinner at his family’s house.

John was about to say no, it would be weird, but Bane looked so desperate and worried that John couldn’t find it in him to say no.

“Uh…yeah sure. Why not.”

Bane looked relieved almost instantly.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’ll go. You have to be desperate to ask me.”

Bane only sighed and said,

“I’ll buy you some coffee and explain the whole thing.”

As it happened, Bane was going home to see his father and sister, his sister who happen to be overachieving in just about every single aspect of her life. It wore on Bane’s nerves, but not because of her, but because of their father who gloated and boasted about his daughter’s achievements and only gave Bane a side eye. No matter what Bane did, Talia always did it better.

“So I thought I’d get back at him this year, come home with a guy and if I could some how talk you into it, come home with a total dick of a boyfriend.”

John laughed.

“Is that how you see me?”

“Of course not, but you’re the only guy I know that my father doesn’t know. Barsad and I grew up together, everyone knows the Waynes…so you’re my last hope. I know it’s asking for a lot…”

“No, it’s okay. Really I didn’t have much to go home to. In fact, I wasn’t going anywhere.”

“Well…I owe you. Big. Whatever you want for the year. I don’t mean the school year either, the whole year, until next Thanksgiving.”

John laughed.

“Well, the coffee is a good start.”

When Thanksgiving break came around, John met up with Bane and the two of them took the train into Gotham. Bane explained that his father was strict and conservative and that his sister Talia, was nice, but a little cold at first.

“Just play up the slacker angle. It’ll piss him off that you’re just gliding through.”

“Got it.”

John laughed a little and nodded, Bane looking a little more nervous as they got closer to home. Before the train stopped, Bane sighed and said,

“One more thing.”

“What’s that?”

“You’re…supposed to be my boyfriend.”

“Oh..right. So…how do you-”

“Nothing you’re not comfortable with! We can hold hands and if it’s okay, I’ll give you a peck on the cheek. It won’t take much to make my father uncomfortable.”

John smiled and thought of how thoughtful Bane was being. So he nodded and again, agreed.

When the train came into the station, the two got up from the seats and got their bags. They caught a cab outside and Bane began to steady himself, taking deep breathes as he if he was getting ready to face a battle. It wasn’t until they got there that John understood why.

The Al Ghul manor was competing with the Wayne manor on the other side of Gotham. It looked cold and unfriendly, iron wrought gates keeping out unwelcome guests and all. John felt a little nervous then, wondering if he was in over his head. Once Bane paid the cab, he took John’s bag and then his hand as they got to the door and were let in by the butler. After a stiff formal greeting, Bane nodded and said,

“Where’s my father?”

“In the study with mistress Talia.”

Bane nodded and after the butler took their bags, Bane took John to the study. Before opening the door, Bane took another breath and opened it, stepping in with John.

Ra’s Al Ghul turned and saw his son and though his face wasn’t warm and inviting to begin with, when he saw Bane holding John’s hand, it turned to stone.

“Who’s this with you?”

“Father, this is John Blake, my beloved. We met at school.”

“Sup.” John pointed at him.

He saw that was the perfect thing to do as Ra’s Al Ghul’s face grimaced in response. Talia stood up and she gave John a look before going to hug Bane hello. She whispered something to him and Bane just smiled in response.

The next few days before Thanksgiving, John got to see just how much his presence bother Bane’s father. He gave him the cold shoulder and now and then, he could catch the tail end of some hard, frantic whispers that were between Bane and his father only to be stopped by John’s presence. When John was alone in the room he and Bane shared, John said,

“Your old man is really pissed huh?”

Bane laughed, laying back in bed.

“Yeah. He keeps telling me how embarrassed he is and how I could do this to him and that Talia would never.”

John smiled and said,

“Glad that me being here is getting under his skin.”

“Yeah, he’s livid. I can’t thank you enough for doing this.”

“It’s been fun. This isn’t as bad as I thought it would be.”

“Well, we still have dinner to get through tomorrow.”

John still smiled.

“I look forward to it.”

The following evening, John walked in hand in hand with Bane for the formal, intimate Thanksgiving dinner. Bane and Talia’s father sat at the head of the table, Talia at his left, Bane at his right and John sat beside Bane. The servants brought out the first round of meals and topped off everyone’s glass as Bane’s father stared coldly at John. Once the servants were gone and everyone got to start in on the appetizers, John heard,

“So…John Blake. Where is your family from.”

It wasn’t a question and John wiped off his mouth before answering.

“Oh, I don’t have a family. My mom died when I was little and my dad was a habitual gambler so he met an ugly end so I was in a home until I aged out and went to college.”

Ra’s Al Ghul frowned even further before answering.

“I see. And what do you want to do now that you’re at a university.”

John shrugged.

“I don’t know. Right now everything is just fun. I got to meet Bane and there’s parties…who’s got time to pick a major?”

He resumed eating as Talia and her father exchanged looks. Ra’s Al Ghul finished his glass and gestured for another. Meanwhile, Bane and John smiled at each other.

After a quiet, awkward dinner, Ra’s Al Ghul stood up and said,

“Bane, I need to speak with you. Immediately.”

He began to leave knowing his son would follow. Meanwhile, John finished picking at his plate as Talia looked at him.

“So how long have you and Bane been seeing each other?”

“Not long.”

“Mm. He really likes you. I hope you make him happy.”

“He makes me happy too. A lot more than I thought possible.”

Talia nodded and took a sip of her drink. She then said,

“My father hates you.”

“I gathered as much. But I’m not worried about him.”

Talia smiled a little and before taking another drink, she said,

“I like you.”

John grinned.

“Back at ya.”


	1772. Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: mermaid Arthur saves sailor Eames.
> 
> Inspired by this amazing art: ([x](http://amysnotdeadyet.tumblr.com/post/167398472114/alifranco-the-treasure))

Arthur had watched the ship sink.

He was horrified and confused, never having actually seen a boat sinking before. He had always seen them afterwards, once they were empty and hollow, comfortable in the sand well below the surface. To see one break apart and turn over and gradually fall below the waves was something scary for him and he was helpless to do anything but watch.

He saw smaller boats getting away, the bodies that were floating at the top disappeared and Arthur thought they all got away. Through flashes of lighting that cracked overhead, he saw a body slowly sinking down and without thinking, Arthur swam towards it. He caught the man, pulling it close to him as his fins flipped in a struggle to go upwards. He had to bring the man to the surface or surely he would die. He was sure of it. He had never seen humans beneath the waves…it just made sense to him.

He broke the surface of the water and made sure to pull the man up with him and he knew he needed to get him help. He threw his arm in the air, trying to stop the other men in the smaller boats but his cries were buried under the roar of the sea, the howling winds, the storm that was so much louder than him. Arthur nearly dropped the man and he held onto him tighter, keeping him above the water as they both bobbed there. Arthur looked around, seeing nothing but the two of them and debris from the ship. Arthur swam to the broken pieces, lifting the man over the raft like wooden structure, hoping he would stay there and once he did, Arthur held on, waiting for the storm to pass as he did his best to get him to shore, swimming hard against the current.

He felt it took forever to see land but as he got closer, he felt the water take him and the man to shore. They were both pushed onto the shallow water and Arthur pulled the man onto the sand the rest of the way. He was exhausted and tired but when he saw the man still unconscious and he was relieved, he was still alive. His chest rose and fell as he lay on his back and Arthur moved himself over to him, looking at him closer. The man’s shirt was in tatters and Arthur wasn’t sure if it was from the storm or from the ship before it sunk. There was nothing on the lower portion of his body and Arthur stared, amazed at not only the two bare legs, but at the thing between them. He had only ever seen statues and pictures of men and without clothing, but to see it in person was completely different. Arthur looked back up at the man’s face and aside from his wet hair and the hair on his face, Arthur thought he was beautiful.

He leaned down on his elbow and touched his face, smoothing back the growing beard there, pushing back his hair and smiling as he saw him. Arthur pushed himself up a bit, bringing his other arm over the man’s body, feeling the tide coming in and washing around them. He didn’t want to leave him, but Arthur didn’t belong there. The man was from the shore, Arthur from the sea and he wouldn’t understand seeing a creature such as himself.

While he could, he leaned down, kissing the man, sighing as he pulled back, the water surrounding them. Arthur couldn’t resist bringing his hand back up, letting the tips of his fingers smooth over the man’s full lips and just as the waves crashed around them again, Arthur stole another kiss.

The man began to groan and Arthur pulled back, taking advantage of the waves and the current and swimming back into the sea, going under the waves again and swimming just a bit before emerging back up, watching as the man was sitting up now, looking around and Arthur felt relief.

He was alive and Arthur sighed and sunk below again, swimming back home as he wondered if he would ever see him again.


	1773. Forrest/Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ladyprydian: Circus AU. What if, one night, there is a fire. Evie's helping to get everyone out and gets out herself, but she's worried about Forrest who she last saw helping people while trying to put out the fire.

“Fire! There’s a fire!”

Evie woke up to the shouts and the bells ringing and in confusion, she wasn’t sure what was happening at first. It took a moment, realizing what was being shouted as she pushed herself up from her bed.

“Fire? There’s a fire…”

She pulled back the curtains from her window and sure enough saw the chaos going on outside her trailer. She saw the horror of everyone running, the big circus tent roaring in flames and she gasped. She pulled on her nightgown robe and knelt down to reach under her bed and grabbed her bag full of prized possessions. She knew the possibilities of fires happening in the circus and she knew to be ready, so she grabbed her bag, got her shoes on and ran out of her trailer, running where the crowd was going until she thought of Forrest. Forrest was always in the tent, usually the last one to break it down and she was suddenly more afraid than she was before.

She ran towards the tent, but was stopped by the other acrobats.

“Evelyn, run! You have to get away!”

“But…”

“Just go, come on!”

She tried to go towards the tent but was pulled away and Evelyn resisted more, snatching her hands and arms away and met with no more resistance, the other trapeze artists fleeing for their own lives. Evelyn continued until she saw Forrest, close to the entrance that was burning, shouting as he guided people away, then going to the cages and lending a hand to the others to get the animals away. Evelyn felt relief, but she ran to him and said,

“Forrest!”

“Evie, get out of here!”

“You have to go too!”

“I will, I swear, I just want everyone cleared out of here first!”

“But…the tent is gonna go any minute and-

“I’m out here, I just want to be sure everyone else is safe, including you, now please, go!”

She bit her lip, the heat so intense and her eyes burning, her lungs hurting and she wanted nothing more than Forrest to go with her, but she knew he wouldn’t not until everyone was cleared away. When he urged her again, she nodded and said,

“I’ll be waiting for you! Don’t you dare keep me waiting!”

Forrest grinned a bit and nodded.

“Yes, Miss Evie.”

She turned and ran, going with the other circus people, away from harm’s way.

The firefighters came. The put out the blaze before it spread any further, though aside from the big tent, other booths and set-ups were damaged and destroyed. Some of the performers were coughing, some were hurt from the fumes and syngined from being near by when the flames broke out, but for the most part, everyone was okay.

The trainers pet their animals after accounting for all of them, relieved none were hurt, just afraid and shaken. Everyone was trying to account for everyone else and Evelyn only waited, watching as the crowd moved around. She was terrified something had happened to him, that he was hurt and she had left him there, worrying about her own skin.

She had begun to pace without realizing it and only stopped when she heard a commotion going on. Some of the other circus hands were shouting, in relief, in joy and Evelyn went there, trying to get through when she saw Forrest. He was covered in soot and ash, his usual cap burned on the edges but otherwise, he was fine, he was alive.

Everyone was making way for him, helping him take a seat on an overturned crate and gave him some water, commenting that he was crazy for staying behind, he could have been hurt! But Forrest only shook his head, taking the canteen of water and then a rag to wipe his face off. Evelyn broke through the group as she felt her heart racing, feeling as if everyone could hear it, sure it would burst from her chest as she approached him. Forrest stood then as she ran to him, putting her arms around him, smelling the fire, the wood and smoke still on his clothes.

“Evie, you’ll get filthy…”

Forrest’s voice was dragged and deeper than normal from the smoke inhalation.

“I don’t care. I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“I told you I wouldn’t keep you waiting.”

Evelyn only smiled, holding onto him tighter.


	1774. Bane/Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: John showing Bane about the beauty that is classic Disney films and Bane finds himself fascinated with ones like Sleeping Beauty or Beauty and the Beast (we’ll just say B & B is a classic). And John always finds Bane watching with such attention, and sometimes they listen to the songs while in bed.

As Bane began to know the world again, discovering all the little things that made life interesting, one of the last things he found out about, was classic animation by Disney. Bane hadn’t understood the concept of animation right off, he had never sat down and watched it or seen it or had the time before, but now that he did, he found out there was so much of it. Most of it was for children, but as he dug deeper, he found out that classic black and white animation was more adult centric and funny.

As Bane learned everything he could about animation, John told him about Disney masterpieces.

“They had a whole time period called the Renaissance where they won awards and accolades.”

“Like the Italian Renaissance?”

John nodded.

“Yeah, it was their masterpiece era. We’ll watch the movies.”

Bane was intrigued, curious as to why that time period was considered better than anything else Disney produce and he soon had his answers when they sat down and watched the movies. He was impressed and amazed by the quality, the music, the very art work. He then understood why it was called the Renaissance Era.

By the time they got to Beauty and the Beast, Bane was completely fascinated by it. He had read the original story, but seeing it was completely different. He pointed out that Beast was different animals put into one and John nodded, smiling. He was glad that Bane was so into it, seeing all the beauty in the details, even the lyrics and their meanings didn’t sneak past Bane.

It became Bane’s favorite movie to watch. When there was nothing else on, when John wasn’t home and he was bored, when the mood struck, Bane put the DVD in and watched it, finding something new about it every time.

John didn’t mind. He found it rather endearing that Bane was so enthralled with what John considered his favorite movie from childhood. He watched with Bane when he was around and sometimes, he could hear Bane humming along and John got an idea.

One night, when they were getting ready for bed, John set up his phone in the speaker setup on their end table and before he pressed play, he said,

“I have a surprise.”

“Oh?”

John nodded as Bane got in bed and John sat down, pressing play and letting the music from the Beauty and the Beast soundtrack started. Bane smiled a bit and said,

“Where did you get this?”

“I downloaded it from the internet. Do you like it?”

“I do. I love this music.”

“Good.”

They laid down and John rested on Bane’s shoulder, the both of them listening to the soundtrack, Bane very faintly, humming along. It became a thing they did now and then. If Bane had a bad day or if he needed a pick me up, John would put on the soundtrack before they went to bed and they would listen to it together. In fact, the soundtrack became a sacred thing that only the two of them listened to together. Bane never listened to it by himself though at first, John said he could if he wanted to.

“I could download it for you and put it on the laptop so you don’t have to wait for me.”

“No, it’s only for us.”

John had another reason to be further endeared to the movie now. 


End file.
